A Macedonian Tale
by Zophiel Lagace
Summary: After his death, Hephaistion son of Amyntor became a Vampire, condemned to be alone for endless nights of blood and terror. These are the memories of his mortal life, his ENTIRE story, from the day he was born in Pella to the day he died in Ecbatana and, how after Centuries of darkness, he is still looking for a way to be with Alexander again in the Modern Era.
1. Disclaimer

**Important Note**

"I have tried not to forget that past was once present and the future unknown and have made my best to hide my guilty knowledge of what fate had in store for the actors in the drama" _Anthony Everitt._

"The trouble with looking back on history is that we do so with the advantage of hindsight. Our interpretation of historical events tend to become warped by our knowledge of what happens next –a knowledge that the people inside the moment cannot possibly have owned" _Colleen McCullough_

–**o–o–o–**

**Author Note:** Thank you so much for stopping by ^_^ DON'T GO! Please, read this first. I know it's tedious, but I promise to be brief.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alexander, Hephaistion, the rest of their Companions or historical characters here mentioned. This is NOT a historical essay, it is fiction, and all the interpretations of characters and events are mine, including all the mistakes.

**WARNINGS**: This story is rated –**T–** as a whole, but every now and then you'll encounter chapters marked as –**M–.**

**Beware young Padawan**, **this story has**: explicit sex scenes, M/M relationships, explicit violence, alcohol abuse, cruelty, adult themes, rape, child abuse, cannibalism, incest and all those things that could cause parents to raise their eyebrows in shock and nuns to throw holy water at you.

Basically, this is a story for the very open-minded and may not be suitable for: underage audiences, your parents, your little sister, the local priest, or your highly homophobic boyfriend/girlfriend/husband/wife/significant other.

Thank you for giving my story a chance!

Read, enjoy, and don't forget that authors feed on reviews. Mwa hahaha!

**Zophiel **


	2. The Beginning is the End

**Beta: **Menolikey.

**Glossary**:

_Hetairoi_: literally it means Companion, it was the Macedonian elite cavalry. I don't like how it sounds _Companion Cavalry_, so I used _Hetairoi Cavalry_.

_Syntrophoi_: this applies only to princes or kings. It's a childhood or youth companion; in ancient Macedonia, noble boys of the same age as the princes were called to be their companions.

_Somatophylakes_: noble Macedonians chosen by the king to serve as honorary bodyguards, but especially chosen to be close advisers. It was a particularly prestigious honorary title. They consisted of seven men, drawn from the Macedonian nobility, who also acted as high-ranking military officers, holding command positions such as general or chiliarch.

**CHAPTER 1**

_We are nothing but debris_

_Floating on a silver lake…_ (Debris, _Theater of Tragedy_)

_I´ve been living for so long, many seasons have passed me by_

_I´ve seen kingdoms through ages_

_Rise and fall, I´ve seen it all… (_Jillian_, Within Temptation)_

_Give me praise for the blood it bled,_

_Grant a rose for the dead… (_A Rose for the Dead_, Theater of Tragedy)_

_You live long enough to hear the sound of guns,_

_Live long enough to see your friends betray you… (_The Poet and the Pendulum_, Nightwish)_

_May he now rest under aegis of mirage,_

_As the sands slowly turn to Elysian fields… (_Sahara_, Nightwish)_

**–o–o–o-**

_But…_

_There was…_

_No…_

_Peace…_

_Those songs are the sounds of the new Era, sounds I would have never dared to imagine were even possible…_

_I should not be here._

_I do not belong here._

_I am from the past but I still live in the present._

_For 32 years, I have walked the path of men, but for the subsequent 2,366 years, I have followed in the steps of the Kindred of Kaine. I have lived more than what is permitted, seen more that anyone else, and even so, those 32 years, during which my heart truly beat in my chest, are burned in my memories. They are like a fresh wound that will never heal and all because of _**him**_… I could live for ten thousand years and _**he**_ will always be with me. Long time ago, in a forgotten time, someone called me _**his**_ shadow, but now _**he**_ has become mine. _**He**_ is the ghost that will torment me for the rest of the nights in my immortal no-life. But I am glad; this way, I will never truly be alone. _

_How shall I begin to recall my past life? It's difficult after so long. I must speak of places and people that no one else remembers, a place where people today fantasize and try to imagine how a world two thousand years in the past should be. Well, I was born in a world without electricity, without petroleum, without computers, without penicillin, without space travel; I was born in the time of the sword and the horse, a time long before the Roman Emperors, in a world that shall not see the birth of Hannibal Barca or Julius Caesar for more than a century. I was born in a time where the Iliad was the greatest of all stories, the pinnacle of everything good and noble, and when Homer was the best poet. _

_Now, they tell me the Iliad is nothing more than a mixture of myth and legend and Homer is not poet at all. My most sacred story, my past life, now is a hobby for historians and archeologists. But that's the way it should be. I should not be here. _

_I will not say that my era was an era of fairy tales, bad omens and superstition. No. No story should start like that. Instead, I will say that I was born in the time of legends, honor and everlasting glory. I was born in the year 356 BC in a Balkan kingdom known as Macedonia… _

The first days of January came with a strong snowstorm that kept all the people in their houses; it was not normal to have such a snowstorm in Pella, and for many, it was a sign that the military campaign of King Philip in Potidea would be a complete disaster. A bad omen always unnerved the people; even if King Philip II, son of the late King Amyntas III, had won victory after victory during his 4 years of reign, people still feared that something bad could happen.

Bad omens…the storm was making Antigone nervous; she was pregnant and prone to get superstitious with every little incident, from a broken amphora to finding the house cat with a dead bird trapped in his sharp teeth. She usually did not believe in bad omens, but her nerves were betraying her, driving her see auguries everywhere. Her neighbors didn't help soothe her superstitions either.

–It's too cold to be near the window, ma'am– said Cadie, a young orphan of 15 who lived in Antigone's house since 10. She helped with the cleaning and had become her mistress' chief confidant and best friend. Antigone and her husband, Amyntor, were like family to Cadie, and Cadie loved them deeply.

–This cold must be bad for the child's health– Cadie kneeled to sweep the wooden floor with a small brush.

Antigone smiled.

–Now you are an expert in pregnant women?– she asked, watching the enormous frozen garden through the window. In the distance, she could hear a horse whine. Her husband's workers must have been in the fields trying to save the crops to no avail. Nevertheless, Cadie was right; the air was freezing, so she closed the wooden doors.

–You should make a sacrifice to Artemis, ma'am, people say it's good for future mothers. Besides, it will help to keep away bad _daimons_.

–I made one yesterday– answered Antigone absently, her mind wandering far away –Please, fetch me a chair.

Cadie did as she was told. Usually, her mistress was a young woman of twenty with straight, waist-long golden-bronze hair and a slender figure… But pregnant, she looked more like a giant planet with her own natural satellite name Nikandros, her small, five-year-old son, who could not stop orbiting around his mother.

–Andromaco's wife, Elpida, said that yesterday she saw an owl flying above our house– Antigone said –She said it's a bad omen.

–Ma'am, Elpida could find bad omens in her own wrinkles –her mistress laughed– You shouldn't listen her.

–You are probably right –Antigone caressed her womb absently– Tell me. What's new in the city?

–Nothing. Everybody is talking about the war between Potidea and Athens… but I don't understand much of that –Cadie sighed.

–The King betrayed the Athenians –Antigone explained– They had a pact: the King would conquer Amphipolis for them, or so they thought, and in return, the Athenians would give him the city of Pydna. Ultimately, the King broke the pact and kept both of the cities.

–That man has no honor! –exclaimed Cadie, outraged like an old woman.

–My husband told me once that the King used to say "Cheat boys with knucklebones, but men with oaths"(1) –Cadie shook her head, disgusted with the King's beliefs.

–Do you think it's true, what people are saying? About the King being unable to conquer Potidea? –her servant whispered as if they were plotting; Cadie had noticed that when people criticized the King, they always whispered.

–What can I tell you? I don't understand military campaigns, but my husband has confidence in the King– Antigone smiled seeing her child playing with his toys –I just hope that my husband will come back soon. I know that being a _hetairoi_ is a great honor and everything, but with this King who lives for military glory…– she sighed heavily –I certainly can't understand how my husband can willingly leave his pregnant wife behind…

Suddenly, Antigone stopped talking and bent over in pain.

–Mom?– Nikandros cried. The small boy didn't know what was happening, but the expression on his mother's face scared him.

–Go... call.. for the midwife…– for Antigone, each word needed great effort. She was very pale and fat drops of sweat emerged on her forehead.

–Now?– that was the stupidest question Cadie could have asked, but in her defense, she was terrified.

The look in her mistress' eyes told her everything, and she immediately jumped on her feet and ran to the midwife's house.

_And that is how I came to the world, on a cold day of Audnaios… Oh, my apologies, I forgot the modern name of that Macedonian month... January, in the year now known as 356 BC. There was nothing important about my childhood that deserved to be told in detail. My mother, Antigone, was too smart and too noble for her own good. If she had been born in the 21st century, she could have been anything she wanted: a doctor, an astronaut, a veterinarian, a lawyer, a writer… Anything! And even then, I am convinced that she would have chosen to be my father's wife._

_Unlike other women who never had a choice, my mother loved being a housewife; I have always believed that was her true destiny. My family was extremely happy, but for pre-Christian, third century Macedonian standards, we were the weird ones. My father Amyntor, son of Demetrios, had no lovers, did not take part in the orgies at the royal palace and adored my mother. _

_My mother, on her part, was an excellent wife. She gave my father 4 children: my oldest brother Nikandros, me, my sister Berenike, and my younger brother Lysanias. My paternal grandfather Demetrios loved my mother like a daughter and lived in our house for extended periods of time. Cadie was like an aunt to us. Once, she was going to marry and leave us, but then her fiancé got killed in battle. Even though I should not have been happy, I was. Afterwards, she never spoke of marriage again. _

_My time was a time were the modern concept of romance did not exist. There was no fidelity in marriage (that's a Christian belief) and in my time, my family was like a stain on white silk. We were too advanced for our time, if you want to see it that way. _

_I lived in the golden age of Macedonia, when King Philip II transformed this unknown, unimportant, barbarian kingdom into the most powerful force in Greece and when Alexander turned it into an empire. Macedonia would be the central power in Greece for 150 years after my mortal life, but never again would there be a King like my Alexander and never again will there be a story like mine… _

_Thirteen years passed after I was born, thirteen happy, boring and peaceful years… _

Hephaistion, son of Amyntor, was sitting at the river edge which marked the border of his family property. This day was his thirteenth birthday and regardless of the cold, he had left his comfortable bedroom to take a stroll at sunrise. He had barely escaped from his Spartan tutor, the one his father hired to train him and his brother Nikandros in the ways of war. It was fashionable those days. Ever since King Philip had brought Leonidas, kinsman of Queen Olympias, to train his Crown Prince, every noble family wanted to have a tough instructor to teach their Macedonian youth.

And that was how his father arrived one day with a Spartan named Aristaios. For what Hephaistion knew, the Spartan was the bastard son of his father and although was born and trained with Spartan ideals, had no rights in Spartan society. So, Aristaios decided to gain his fortune in other places.

Hephaistion liked him. Aristaios was the most complicated person he had ever met. He was a kind of warrior philosopher who simultaneously fascinated him and drove him mad. They spent hours discussing warfare and honor, the human nature and everything they could think about.

The Spartan was surprised at finding such an intelligent boy so interested in philosophy, but was simultaneously impressed at Hephaistion's inability in the arts of the warrior: Hephaistion knew how to ride perfectly, exceeding even Macedonian nobles with his natural grace and elegance, which made the rider and mount seem as if they were one creature. However, Hephaistion was not adequate at combat. Hephaistion had skills in fencing, but as Aristaios once told him, if he wanted to be part of the cavalry, then he needed to be good at drawing a spear like his older brother.

Hephaistion was not afraid of war. Macedonia was a warmonger kingdom after all, and like those who had never witnessed war and its horrors firsthand, he dreamed of everlasting glory on the battlefield. He used to daydream, seeing himself come back home as a hero, making his father proud, but his instructor didn't see that kind of future for him.

The teenager wrapped himself in his fur cloak his grandfather had bought for him in Athens at the beginning of the winter and rubbed his hands trying to generate some warmth. He had been sitting in the same position for some time now and had to start moving or else he would freeze.

He loved to walk alone and get lost on his family's enormous property. That was why the idea of leaving his home to become a page at the royal palace was less than attractive for him… The idea was as fun as spending an afternoon hearing his grandfather's war stories.

He only knew a few young members of the Macedonian nobility and he never had met the Crown Prince. He had only heard what his father or Cadie said about him. He knew Perdikkas, son of Orentes, who lived Orestis in Upper Macedonia, the most. Amyntor used to travel a lot which was how Hephaistion had the opportunity to meet him along with other boys and see places and cities inside and outside Macedonia like Thebes, Athens, and Sparta.

Voices and laughter jolted Hephaistion out of his thoughts and made him turn around; he found a small group of 4 young men, each with a woman or two, walking on the other side of the river. A haughty head of black-blue hair caught his attention immediately as he recognized his brother Nikandros. His disheveled appearance made him seem like he had encountered a wild beast.

_No, please… Maybe if I walk slowly they won't notice me–_ Hephaistion was preparing to hide and run, when…

–PHAI!– his brother shouted, stopping him –What are you doing here? Did you lose your mommy?– Nikandros' friends celebrated his joke with laughter.

Hephaistion gathered all his dignity and turned to face his brother.

–And what about you? If dad hears that you are fooling around at these early hours he wont be happy.

–Fooling around?– Nikandros teased him, mimicking his tone –Who's fooling around, Phai? We are the _syntrophoi_ of the Kings' nephew.

_The Companions of the King's nephew?_– Hephaistion surveyed the group and found the blond head of Amyntas, son of Perdikkas III who was King of Macedonia before he got himself and his 4 thousand soldiers killed by the Illyrians.

That had happened when Amyntas was only 1 year old and the Macedonians, in all their great wisdom and eagerness to have a strong King, decided to crown Philip, the younger brother of the deceased, as the new sovereign.

If this small kingdom of Macedonia knew something, it was of dynastic conflicts. For instance: Archelaus I, the bastard son of the late King with a harlot, was crowned King after he killed his half brothers and uncles before his father's corpse even reached his tomb; Amyntas III, father of the present King Philip, killed Pausanias, son of the usurper Aeropus, in order to ascend to the throne unopposed... And in future years, long after this cold morning, the conflicts would continue and the last King of Macedonia, Perseus, would kill his own brother in order to be crowned and for what? Just to lose his kingdom to the hands of the Romans... Oh yes, Macedonia knew and would know about royal family conflicts.

The most logical and cruel action would have been to kill his nephew Amyntas, to eliminate future candidates to the throne, but King Philip, in all his magnanimous glory, decided to pardon the life of his nephew and named him his heir until he received a baby boy. Unfortunately for Amyntas, Prince Alexander was born 13 years ago….

And all these reasons, the family quarrels, the conspiracies and the murders was why Hephaistion loathed the royal palace. If he went to the royal palace, he feared that one day he would wake up, tied on an altar, ready to be sacrificed by the infamous Queen Olympias.

–Nick, it's cold out here– one of the young women complained, rubbings her arms.

–Go home, birthday boy– said Nikandros as a goodbye.

–I'm not a boy– the teenager protested, frowning.

–Oh, really? When you win your belt after killing your first man, we will talk. Until then, you are still a boy– Hephaistion clenched his jaw, until his teeth ground, watching them go.

They were the most peculiar group: first, his brother Nikandros. At 18 years old, he was infamous among the women of Macedonia, for there wasn't one pretty girl in Pella who hadn't slept with him. Nikandros wasn't drop dead gorgeous but was attractive and, for some reason the innocent-minded Hephaistion couldn't imagine, women found him seductive. He had black-blue hair like his father and green eyes like his mother, the opposite of Hephaistion; Hephaistion had gold-bronze hair like his mother and gorgeous dark-gray eyes, adorned with a smoke ring of lighter gray, like his father. His shoulder length hair was straight and silky with a long lock falling to his chest. He usually tied most of his hair up, but allowed some locks to hide part of his eyes.

Both brothers were alike, but despite his youth, Hephaistion possessed astonishing beauty which promised to improve with time; he was soon to become the living fantasy of any man or woman.

Next, the 16 year old Amyntas, on his part, had nothing spectacular about him. In fact, his best friend Philotas, son of the famous general Parmelio, would have passed for a better member of the Argead dynasty than he. Amyntas was blond, not tall enough, had very pale blue eyes, and he didn't talk much. Moreover, he was a very depressing and sad person. Hephaistion was amazed that he hadn't drowned himself in the river to finish his miserable existence as he had claimed he would several times.

Amyntas had a curious fascination with death and with the gods of the underworld; for what he had heard from Nikandros, the only reason why his brother tolerated him was because being friends with Amyntas, _the King's nephew_, gave Nikandros a higher status… (Not that his brother knew how make true friends, anyways.) In Hephaistion's opinion, Nikandros only had friends for specific occasions: friends to go hunting, friends to get drunk, friends to party… And he wore them and tossed them like clothing. Regardless of his popularity and knowledge of all the Macedonian nobility, he did not have one real friend. Even _Amyntas_ had a best friend (Hephaistion couldn't understand why or how). Amyntas' best friend was Philotas and Philotas sincerely and unconditionally liked Amyntas.

Next, Pilotas, Parmelio's son, was slender. His orange-blond hair was too short and his blue eyes were too intense. Everything about him screamed SOLDIER! but he had more presence and attitude than his depressing friend. Pilotas was arrogant, egocentric and had a big mouth and the ability to use it in the worst way possible. He forced his opinions on others when nobody asked and demanded that everybody follow his ideas. Nikandros said that although nobody could stand him, it was really fun to go girl-hunting with him. Hephaistion didn't want to ask or know why anyone would care to spend time with Philotas… Now that he thought about it, maybe that was why Philotas and Amyntas were so close; nobody could stand either of them, so they befriended each other. As far as Hephaistion was concerned, Nikanor and Hektor, Philota's brothers, were both much better than Philotas.

The last of the group was Ptolemy, son of Lagos; he was the oldest (24). Ptolemy was the typical nobody who, for some joke in destiny, ended up with the most popular boys of high school: he didn't have a spectacular personality, wasn't part of the high nobility, wasn't handsome or very smart, and definitely wasn't one hell of a warrior. His hair was a dry carrot-orange, which made him look like the victim of some explosion. His eyes were dark and he was more gossipy than Cadie, which was to say, _very_. Ptolemy always knew what was going on in the royal palace; he was more informative than the royal spokesman.

Nikandros said that in barracks, Ptolemy was called "the man of a thousand deeds" because he always exaggerated his prowess in the battlefield. His brother found him funny; Hephaistion considered him pathetic.

The teenager sighed heavily and decided to go back to his house.

–Phai, play with me– whined his 11 year old sister, Berenike, running to catch him at the entrance.

–Not now, Eni. I'm not in the mood– his sister opened her big, dark gray eyes, crystalline and pleading, and her lower lip trembled in what promised to be the mother of all tantrums…

–But you are leaving soon– Berenike's voice quaked –A-and nobody is going to play with me anymore…

–Fine, let's go…– Hephaistion conceded as his sister's eyes shone happily.

They were out the rest of the morning, and at noon Cadie looked for them. Their grandfather had just arrived and the food was ready. Antigone carefully prepared everything to celebrate her boy's birthday; the table was beautifully adorned with flowers and she personally cooked everything Hephaistion liked. So when the teenager entered his house, a delicious smell floated to him, immediately filling his nostrils.

–Grandpa!– Berenike ran to hug grandfather Demetrios.

–How is the most beautiful girl in the world?– her grandfather hugged her fondly –Phai, what are you doing standing there? Come to hug your grandfather.

–Me too– the sweet and childish voice of Lysanias, Hephaistion's 3-year-old brother, reached them as he approached the group hug.

–How cute. You are going to make me shed a tear– Nikandros mocked them, entering the room.

–Where have you been, lad?– asked Demetrios, already free from his loving grandchildren.

–Went out with some friends.

–These friends of yours have names?– Demetrios interrogated severely. He didn't like Nikandros' escapades. If Nikandros was his son, he would have beat discipline into Nikandros long ago, but he respected Amyntor's house and parenting.

–Philotas, Ptolemy and Amyntas, the King´s nephew– Nikandros shot back, using the magical phrase "the King's nephew." Nikandros knew that, as Amyntas' _syntrophoi_, it was his duty to be with him, so his grandfather contented himself with staring harshly at him.

–When I was your age…– started grandfather Demetrios.

–Here we go…– mumbled Hephaistion under his breath.

–We were always busy in the royal palace…

–I'm sure it was like that grandpa, but times change– added Antigone sweetly, carrying a silver plate of delicious smelling food –Besides, Nick is going to the battlefield soon enough, isn't that right honey?

–It looks like it. I heard the King is planning to escort his brother-in-law, Alexandros, back to Epirus –said Nikandros –Ptolemy said he is planning to put Alexandros on the Epirote throne next year– he started to take a piece of bread but his mother slapped his hand like a little child.

–Not before your father arrives– she scolded.

–That's not going into the battlefield– his grandfather snorted –When Bardylis, King of the Illyrians, attacked Epirus, THAT was a real battle, bloody and savage, and even more when Sparta came to help…

–DADDY!– exclaimed Berenike, standing up on her chair.

Amyntor entered the room and kissed his wife on the forehead. He was a tall and strong 41-year-old man, attractive with a perfectly groomed beard. He kissed all his children, including Nikandros. Despite his complete embarrassment, Nikandros said nothing because he knew he would always be his father's little boy, even if he were to become old and lame.

–Here is the man of the day– exclaimed Amyntor hugging Hephaistion.

–He is not a man– Nikandros grumbled, but nobody paid him any attention.

–13 years old, who would say? It seems like yesterday that I received a letter on my way to Potidea telling me I have another son– Amyntor took a seat and lifted Lysanias who was jumping at his side.

Antigone called Cadie, and she started serving the food.

–Phai, did you know that you were almost named Alexander?– said his father smiling.

–And why was that?

– I liked that name– Amyntor admitted –But your mother disagreed with me. She said that one third of Macedonian boys were called that.

–It's true– Demetrios agreed, and Cadie filled his cup with water wine –Or Philip. Every Macedonian family has a Philip. In Athens, things are different. I love this kingdom but my Athenian cousins are right to consider it a barbaric land.

–Did you hear Demosthenes' last speech?– asked Amyntor and his father nodded.

–I was in Athens this week in your Aunt Thaleia's, house– responded Demetrios –In the Agora, I had the opportunity to listen to him.

–What did he say?– inquired Nikandros, his mouth full of bread.

–The same as always; according to Demosthenes, King Philip is a barbarian, and he and all the Athenian delegation suffered ill treatment when they came to discuss the Amphipolis affair– stated Demetrios without emotion –Thaleia is afraid that war could start between Macedonia and Athens, and she begged me to stay in Athens.

–Really?– asked Hephaistion, a sudden excitement filled his body. If his family moved to Athens, that would mean he wouldn't have to go to the royal palace and become a page.

–Like Athens could win a war against us– Nikandros laughed.

–Watch what you say, lad. Remember that our family comes from Athens– his grandfather reminded him –It's the land of my ancestors and home of my sister and her children.

–Grandpa, Phai is going to the royal palace next week to serve as a page– said Antigone, trying to change the subject.

–Next week? Isn't that too soon?– Hephaistion couldn't be more depressed about it.

–You should be proud, son. It's an honor.

–Honor? We are made pages in order for the King to keep us as hostages and assure him that our families will behave– Hephaistion remarked angrily.

–Phai!– his father and mother exclaimed.

–What is this nonsense?– exclaimed Demetrios, raising his booming voice as if he were talking to someone on the other side of the house.

–I don't want to go somewhere I've never been, doing servants' work for the King, his _somatophylax_, and the Prince!– Hephaistion declared from the bottom of his heart.

–Don't worry. When I turn 13, I have to become a page, too– said Berenike with certainty.

–You can't be a page. You are not a man– said Nikandros.

–Yes, I can, right mommy?

–No, sweetie, you can't be a page– Berenike eyes opened, round and big like coins, threatening to tear up –But you can stay at home with me, and I will teach you how to cook delicious things.

–Phai, don't think of this as punishment– said Amyntor, understanding his feelings –You are a free man and the son of one of the King's _hetairoi. _Being a page is an honor. Your grandfather, Nick and I were pages once too, and besides you are going to be one of the Prince's _syntrophoi_.

–And your friend Perdikkas is going to be there, sweetheart– said his mother –Along with that nice kid Leonnatos.

–Which Leonnatos?– asked Demetrios, eating his meal with delight.

–The son of Anteas– answered Amyntor.

–Who is Anteas?– asked Berenike.

–The King's uncle– said her father patiently –He was the cousin of the King's mother, Eurydice. Leonnatos' family is from the royal house of Lyncestis.

–Leonnatos is adorable, a little gentleman– said Antigone, with a sweet smile on her face –I think you already know him, don't you Phai?– Hephaistion nodded.

–Excellent wine– said Demetrios, raising his cup.

–Of course, it's Phai's birthday. We have to celebrate it with the best– said Antigone with a big smile. She was now 33 years old, but her beauty increased every day.

–This is delicious, mommy– said Berenike like a happy cat after drinking milk.

–Sir, I heard in the city that a Persian delegation is coming to see the King– said Cadie.

–Yes, that's true. They are coming to negotiate a non-aggression pact– recalled Amyntor.

–Really? Can we go to see the Persians?– implored Berenike with stars shining in her eyes as if the Persians were exotic animals.

–I don't think so, Princess– said Antigone to Berenike's disappointment.

–Well, all this talk and I still haven't given you a present, Phai– expressed Amyntor playfully while the servants were serving the dessert.

–I want a present, too– pouted Lysanias. His mother only patted his head.

–Anything you give me will be fine– said Hephaistion, shrugging.

–What's that? You are a young man now, so you must have an appropriate present– his father insisted, making Hephaistion smile. How amusing: sometimes he was a "boy," but when it was convenient, he was a "young man."

–Daddy already has something in mind– stated Berenike, licking the milky caramel from her spoon.

Amyntor smiled.

–There is a festival in Pella, and they brought good horses– his father began –So I thought that maybe we could go and take a look.

–What for?– his family laughed at Hephaistion's naivety.

–What else? To buy you a horse!– guffawed his father and the teenager opened his mouth comically.

–For him? Phai is still a child! I, in the other hand, need a horse. After all, I am going to escort the King's brother-in-law to Epirus next year– exclaimed Nikandros indignantly.

–You already have a horse– Berenike pointed out.

–My horse is old.

–Dad bought it for you 3 years ago– rebutted Hephaistion.

–So?

–Boys, boys– Demetrios laughed.

–Nick, it's Phai's birthday– said Antigone with the same patience and sweetness that she used with her baby boy Lysanias.

–A year is a long time. We'll see later if you need another horse– Amyntor concluded, ending the conversation.

**XXX**

Hephaistion and his family arrived at the festival by afternoon; the place was full with people from every corner of the kingdom. Even the King and the Crown Prince were there, but in all that commotion, Hephaistion hadn't seen them, not even a brief glance.

Soon after leaving his family to hang out with his friends, Nikandros found Koinos, son of Polemokrates, and Amyntas, son of Andromedes, 24 and 22 years old, respectively.

Hephaistion heard from his father that for the festival horse traders came from Thessaly, Thrace, Epirus, Hellespont, and even from further away. Some people even claimed that some horses came from the royal stables of the Persian King, Artaxerxes Ochus, himself. Hephaistion was very excited, and could see that a horse race was taking place. Some people came to start gambling. Magnificent animals were displayed everywhere and fragments of conversation drifted by him: men arguing about exorbitant prices and sellers defending, what they considered, their fair prices.

–Look!– exclaimed Lysanias, holding his mother's hand while pointing at a beautiful white mare.

–How pretty!– exclaimed Antigone, smiling.

–When I grow up, will you buy me a horse too?– asked Berenike to Amyntor.

–Only if you learn how to ride– answered her father and the girl started to jump happily –Did you see anything you like, Phai?

–Many things– admitted his son.

–Take your time. We are in no hurry– said Amyntor, patting his shoulder.

–Just make sure to choose a war horse– advised his grandfather –It's good for you to start getting used to them, unlike your brother Nick. He wanted a beautiful and completely useless horse.

Hephaistion smiled.

–Yes, grandpa.

–Daddy! Daddy! That man is selling apples, would you buy us some? Please, pretty please– Berenike pleaded, pulling on her father's clothes.

–All right.

Hephaistion was about to follow them when an astonishing gray horse caught his attention; before he realized it, he started to follow him, absolutely oblivious to the rest of the world and loosing track of his family. He was so concentrated on the horse that he didn't hear the hysterical voice of Ptolemy shouting: LOOK OUT!

It was as if the world around him had frozen over. He didn't see or hear anything and subsequently almost got himself crushed by a big, brawny warhorse, running straight towards him.

The whinny of the animal made him turn at the last minute, and thanks to his quick thinking, he moved away before the horse crushed him. Hephaistion fell on this back, and against the bright sunlight, he saw the horse's silhouette rearing up; for an instant, he feared getting hit by the horse's front legs, so he shielded himself with his arms and waited for the pain that never came.

–Are you all right?– Hephaistion opened his dark gray eyes and found a boy about his same age, the rider. The boy, with golden blond hair, untidy in the back with long locks in the front that crossed his attractive face, had a pair of uneven eyes that saw him with curiosity. One was cerulean blue; the other brown, almost amber.

The son of Amyntor stood up indignantly as the blond dismounted and frowned in an excellent imitation of his father when he was extremely angry.

–Are you freaking mad? You almost killed me!– exclaimed Hephaistion with all the indignation that a 13 year old could summon –What were you thinking going that fast in place so crowded? Irresponsible! I almost died because of you and your horse. Did you think of your surroundings for a second or were you too busy showing around?

The blond boy stared at him with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe that Hephaistion was shouting at _him. _For an instant, the boy felt the urge to turn and look around for another culprit. People stopped to see what was going on with the same expression of confusion and incredulity as the blond. Ptolemy and Harpalos, son of Machatas, a young man of the same age of the first, arrived breathlessly.

–Oh, please. Get rid of the clueless look on your face and at least show some shame!– continued Hephaistion when Nikandros came out from the growing crowd and pulled on his arm in an attempt to stop him.

–I'm very sorry for what happened– Nikandros apologized to his brother's utter astonishment –This reckless boy was distracted and didn't notice your horse.

–What, in the name of all Hades' specters, are you talking about?– demanded Hephaistion angrier than before –What's wrong with you?

If Nikandros could have hit him unconscious in order to shut Hephaistion up, he would have done it long ago, but then he'd have to explain everything to his parents.

–Is he your brother, Nikandros?– the blond inquired with his arms crossed over his chest. Everybody could tell he was amused at Hephaistion which only worsened Hephaistion's temper.

–No, he is a poor mad kid we keep hidden in our basement. My father took pity on him and fed him leftovers, but he is mentally disabled– answered Nikandros theatrically, making Ptolemy and Harpalos laugh until tears came out.

Hephaistion narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw so hard that his face scrunched up like a prune.

–Moron– muttered Hephaistion under his breath, furious that his brother humiliated him in front of the crowd.

–I own you an apology– said the blond to Hephaistion who rose an eyebrow with incredulity –I didn't see you, and you could have been hurt. Please accept my apology.

–About time! I don't know what kept you from apologizing– remarked Hephaistion and his brother forcefully nudged him.

–I'm Alexander, Prince of Macedonia– the blond introduced himself. Hephaistion's eyebrows flew up in surprise. It took him a second to recover his composure, and replied as if he had been aware of the the boy's identity the whole time.

–Hephaistion, son of Amyntor– he didn't want to be remembered as the idiot who yelled at the Prince without knowledge that he was the Prince. He preferred to be the insolent juvenile who yelled at the Prince full well knowing who he was.

–Alexander!– Nearchus, son of Androtimos called him –The King has arrived.

The Prince left, escorted by Ptolemy and Harpalos, and as he turned back, his eyes met Hephaistion's, and he smiled. For the son of Amyntor, that was the last straw. It was as if he'd been insulted, as if Alexander was challenging him, mocking him for being foolish enough to yell at the next Macedonian King. Hephaistion blushed.

–_Moron_– thought Hephaistion, feeling for the first time in his young life intense hatred directed at one person.

A slap on the back of his head brought him out of his thoughts.

–Ouch!

–You are insane, Phai, INSANE! How could you insult the Crown Prince?– his brother fumed.

–He almost killed me– insisted Hephaistion, abiding to his story.

–You weren't paying attention. You were the only one who didn't see him coming– Nikandros scoffed. A little voice inside Hephaistion's mind told him his brother was right, but his pride instantly dismissed it.

–And you? If you saw everything, why didn't do something?

–I ran to you, moron, but I was far away. I would have never reached you in time. Then, Ptolemy saw me and figured out what was happening. He yelled "look out" at you, but you didn't listen– Nikandros explained, walking with him to where their parents were waiting.

They both fell silent.

–You didn't know he was Prince Alexander, did you?– his brother finally asked.

–Of course, I knew– Hephaistion lied as if confident of every word. Nikandros just laughed at him.

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 8


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

- That one is Boukephalos –said Leonnatos, pointing at a magnificent black horse with red mane at the end of the royal stable—It's more impressive than I have imagined, did you hear how Alexander tamed him?

Hephaistion rolled his eyes, tired of that story.

- I was there –he said, not caring to hide how much all of this irritated him—It was during the festival held on my birthday.

Leonnatos watched him fascinated.

- Really? And what happened?

Hephaistion sighed heavily, he was sick of that story, since his first day at the royal palace as page, he hadn't hear nothing more that the fantastic way in which Alexander had tamed the wild horse Boukephalos, he even heard somebody saying that Boukephalos was a man-eater horse and that Melas Kleitos and Ptolemy were given the task to hunt him down when the Prince found him.

- I don't have much to tell you, you already know the entire story –said Amyntor's son, grooming one of the King's favorite horses—Boukephalos is a wild horse with a strange fear for his own shadow and Alexander was the only one who figured it out, the end.

Leonnatos blinked twice before laughing.

- You hate Alexander that much?

- He is an annoying, arrogant and spoiled brat who enjoys showing off around the palace –said Hepahistion grooming the horse so hard, that the beast turned to see him, silently demanding a more dignify treatment.

- He is not, Phai, you are wrong; you should give him an opportunity –his friend saw him as if he were nuts.

- Your problem Leon is that you are too good and too noble and can't conceive the evilness in other people.

- Whatever you said, Phai –said Leonnatos, shaking his head. He left the food of Pausanias of Orestis' horses on the ground.

The famous Leonnatos was a nice boy with impeccable manners, he had long chocolate-brown hair always tided in a pony tail with a lonely long lock crossing his face, his eyes were deep blue, like the eyes of all the Argead family. He was tall but not like Hephaistion, and his skin was tanned. Hephaistion liked Leonnatos since they first met and all the first week in palace they managed to get their assignments together.

- What is like to be the King's page? –asked Leonnatos, changing the subject; to talk about Alexander in Hephaistions presence was always dangerous.

- Difficult and demanding, there is always something to do, Glaukos the royal steward said that, if the King goes out in a military campaign, I have to go with him, which is absolutely fascinating, don't you think? –Hephaistion were happy, he loved traveling and every opportunity to left the royal palace was great; he found the atmosphere there suffocating, schemes inside schemes lurking in every corner.

- I envy you –Leonnatos sighed— I was assigned to Pausanias but, if the King goes out on a campaign, I really doubt he is going to take Pausanias with him –he said disappointed.

- Why not? –asked Hephaistion with curiosity.

- Don't know well but it appears that Pausanias is the King's lover but now he is losing his affection… Or something like that –Leonnatos tried to explained, but he was too young to understand the complications of a love affair between a King and his favorite—The point is that now the King is ignoring him, and Pausanias is in a dreadful mood, which means I'm stuck here… —he lamented as if his dog had died.

- Cheer up! I'm sure there would be a battle to send your Pausanias –said Hephaistion with a contagious bright smile—Tell me something, how is this Pausanias of yours?

- Weird, he speaks alone –Hephaistion laughed— Honestly, it's kind of scary.

- And how's that?

- He complains about everything and thinks he is the worthiest man on earth, so the world is just wrong in denying him the honors he deserves –explained Leonnatos.

- Weird –agreed the page of gray eyes.

- Joy to you! –said Perdikkas entering the stable with his chiton torn and covered in mud and grass, his short blond hair untidy and full of dirt.

- What happened to you? –asked Hephaistion, looking at him from head to toe.

- Antipater's daughter, Nikai, lost her dog, and guess who have to look for him? –Leonnatos and Hephaistion laughed.

- And here I was complaining about being Pausanias' page –muttered Leonnatos—Antipater has a lot of kids, 10 children are just too many he need to find a hobby, Cassander is the oldest?

- Yep –answered Perdikkas, shaking the dirt out of his hair.

- Perdikkas, do you know when are the Persians arriving? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

- In 3 days –answered a voice from the entrance, and the smiled abandoned Hephaistion's face.

- Joy to you Alexander! –said Leonnatos cheerfully.

_Give me a break! What's he doing here? _–thought the King's page.

- What happened to you, Perdikkas –asked Ptolemy, walking inside along with Harpalos and Nearchos.

_Why do they have to be together all the time?_ –thought Hephaistion, frowing—_They are like this brute's escort. _

- I hunt wild animals in the royal forests –answered Perdikkas, trying to sound interesting and failing miserably.

- I never thought you would be interested in the Persian embassy –said Alexander, his uneven eyes fixed on Hephaistion, and a heavy silence was suddenly cast upon them. All the present knew how much Amyntor's son hated the Prince.

Hephaistion lifted his head to face him as if he had just being aware of the Prince presence.

- Oh! Are you talking to me? –he asked absently, feigning surprise, still grooming the horse, even if the animal was perfect already.

- Yes –Alexander answered with all calm, as if he wasn't aware of the insolent tone of the other—Would you like to be in the reception for the Persians? My father said I could bring my _syntrophoi_.

Perdikkas, Leonnatos, Ptolemy and Harpalos stared at Hephaistion as if this were the first time they saw him. Had they heard correctly? Alexander was making him a great honor, and for the silence that followed his proposal it was clearly that Amyntor's son was thinking the same thing.

_Why does he do this? He knows I don't like him, he only wants to demonstrate that he can go ordering me around _–he thought.

- Fine –he accepted, resuming his work.

Alexander walked to him and caressed the horse's back, listening how Leonnatos was asking Harpalos about the start of the next military campaign season.

- This is one of my father's favorite horses –said the Prince—He told me that this horse saved his life at Amphipolis.

_Whatever_ –thought Hephaistion, leaning down to groom the horse's belly. Alexander leaned too and their eyes met.

- What? –asked Hephaistion, harshest than he had intended.

- Are you always so grumpy?

- And you have nothing better to do than bother pages? I thought the Crown Prince would be busier –the words left Hephaistion's lips before he could stop himself, but Alexander smiled.

- Bother? I thought I was being nice to you; you hurt my feelings –the Prince fake to be offended, taking a hand to his chest.

Hephaistion narrowed his eyes. He threw the brush into a basket with the rest of the cleaning tools, lifted it and was about to go, when…

- You know, this horse isn't properly brushed on his belly –said Alexander, and Hephaistion stopped, giving his back to him. He took a deep breath and counted to 10 trying to calm himself down before he could start yelling at him—My father is not going to be pleased.

Amyntor's son ignored him and got out of the royal stables.

- You shouldn't do that –said Leonnatos, when he was sure that Hephaistion couldn't hear them.

- He started it –replied Alexander, leaning against the wooden wall, happy as a kid who had stolen food from the kitchen without being caught.

- Well, yes, but if you know that Phai doesn't like you, why to push him? -Leonnatos insisted.

- Alexander, Leon is right, the best thing to do is to ignore him, why do you have to invite him to the Persian's reception? –said Harpalos, he didn't like Hephaistion and was happy to let the world know his opinion about the petulant teenager.

- He intrigues me –the Prince admitted, taking his friends by surprise—Hephaistion is the first person I met who is impossible to read. I can't guess what's he thinking or what's he going to do next, he is a mystery –it was clear to all that this fascinated him, even if they couldn't understand it.

_Yes, that's the reason_ –thought Alexander. The Prince thought too quickly, when people where trying to comprehend the question he already had an answer, analyzed his conclusion and found other solutions. For Alexander, other people were like an opened book, their facial expression and their body language told everything he needed to know about someone; but not Hephaistion, he was spontaneous and unpredictable.

- Ptolemy –said Alexander suddenly—What do you know about Hephaistion?

- Er… not much –answered Ptolemy, scratching his head—Just what his brother Nick told us, he said his brother has a tasted for philosophy and theater, and Nick mocks him because he sucks using a spear.

Leonnatos and Perdikkas smiled.

- That's true –said Perdikkas—But he only needs practice.

- What about his personality? –the Prince insisted.

- He is kind and funny –said Leonnatos at once—He is smart, proud and stubborn… In a way he is like you.

- I don't like him –said Harpalos, frowning—He is just a petulant boy.

- Phai is complicated, but once you know him he is an excellent friend –said Perdikkas and Leonnatos nodded emphatically.

_Hephaistion son of Amyntor, how is the real you?_ –thought Alexander.

**XXX**

Three days later the Persians arrived with their colorful dresses, exotic servants and impressive guards, and among them came 4 of the legendary members of the Immortals, the personal guard of the Persian Kings. All the royal family participated in the reception, first the King in all his purple glory, his older daughter Cynane of 14 years old; his wife Nicesipolis of Thesaly with her daughter Thessalonica of 9 years old; his wife Olympia, also known as Polyxena, later Myrtale and now Olympias, name that she adopted after her husband's horses won the Olympics the same year Alexander was born; her daughter Cleopatra of 10 years old; his wife Philinna of Larissa and her son Arrhidaeus of 10 years old and, of course, the Crown Prince, Alexander.

The reception was public so Hephaistion could attend with his father, his uncle Althaimenes and his cousin Demetrios. Althaimenes was his father's younger brother and had just arrived after a stay of two months in Potidea.

Amyntor was full of pride, knowing that the Crown Prince, in person, had invited Hephaistion, and he looked like a helium balloon, floating in the room. Hephaistion, on the other hand, made an effort to maintain his best professional expression and not looked stupidly impressed by all the luxury around him, the gold and jewels the Persians had on them, looking like living art pieces.

The young page had dressed himself with care, he wore his best chiton and cloak, his hair shone and slid like a brushstroke through his right shoulder, the thin locks on his face looked as if an artist had arrange them carefully, to cover only the necessary of those wonderful dark gray eyes which in light acquired different tonalities, like jewels. The fair and creamy skin of his legs and arms were like a silent invitation to be touch, and a bracelet on his arm were the only adorned on him, like saying that he himself was the jewel himself.

Every now and then Alexander looked at the beautiful page, standing next to the King as if he were also a Prince. He was sure the Persians would believe that Hephaistion was part of the royal family too, he had a magnificent figure and inborn elegance, which attracted all the attention even in a crowd, that and the fact that he, was absolutely astonishing.

But, the young Prince wasn't the only one looking at the page, the King also found him striking beautiful. Since the day Hephaistion arrived, he had caught King Philip's attention, the boy was like a god who had lost his way to Olympus ending in this land of mortals, and for that reason the King had ordered to have him as his page, the sole look of him made his blood burn in desire. Everything in Amyntor's son was perfect, he had being created to pleased and his skin asked to be touch, his lips had a silent invitation to be kissed and his arrogance called to be tamed.

Philip cleared his throat, and return his attention to the magnificent presents sent for him from the Great King Artaxerxes Ochus; he had to stop admiring Amyntor's boy or he will suffer an embarrassing accident there.

Hephaistion was listening to the interpreter while his curious gaze traveled along the royal family. The 3 wives of the King were too young and too pretty for the 40 years old Philip, and so different among them that it was hilarious. If all his wives were alive, the King would have there 5 women: Audata, great-granddaughter of King Bardylis of Ilyria and Phila of Elimiontis. For what Hephaistion had heard the King fell in love only with Audata and Phila, and had suffer greatly when they died, maybe that was why Philip was now so hard, and maybe that was the reason behind Harpalos being assigned as one of the Prince's advisors, after all Harpalos was the nephew of Phila –said the page to himself.

The beautiful teenager heard that Philip had met Audata, his first wife, while being a hostage of the Illyrians during his elder brother's reign. That was a really nice and romantic story, according to that Audata had fallen in love at first sight with Philip when she was still a little girl, and promised to marry only him…A shame she had died in childbirth. Cynane was her daughter and King Philip's favorite one; all Pella knew that if Cynane had been born a boy she would be the Crown Prince now.

She had been raised in the Illyrian customs; she could use a sword and a bow and could ride better than many young men. She was a warrior princess and her father let her do anything she wanted. Hephaistion liked her, she was strong and always spoke her mind, but sometime she looked like a barbarian doing that. Rumors said the King was thinking in engaging her with her cousin Amyntas. Poor girl.

And talking about cousin Amyntas, Hephaistion couldn't see him any way around. That didn't surprise him, after all the King wouldn't like to give his EMO nephew so much attention.

The third of Philip's wives was Nicesipolis, she was so sweet that sometimes looked silly, she never knew what was going on around her, and she spent all her time weaving, all the palace had something made by her, to Hephaistion, who was used to his intelligent mother, Nicesipolis was the dumbest woman in the world. Philinna, the forth wife was paranoid and lived in constant terror of Olympias, people said it was Olympias who had poison her son Arrhidaeus reason why he had brain damage. If the story was true, then Nicesipolis had all the right to be paranoid.

And last but not least was Queen Olympias and her daughter Cleopatra. For Hephaistion there wasn't a more evil being than Olympias, if she had auditioned for the roll of villain in a movie, she would won instantly; she had "I'm evil" written across her face. The Queen was ambitious, perverse, devotee of the Dionysius cult, which instantly made her participant of wild orgies, sacrifices and other rituals. She had a severed fetishism with snakes and if someone would have told Hephaistion that she tear off chicken heads with her bare teeth, he would believed it without any doubt.

Olympias give Hephaistion the creeps and, for what he knew, Alexander loved his mother, they had a good relationship, which made the page thought that maybe they were one of the same kind.

Cleopatra was… weird; she appeared to be all sweetness, like a fairy tale princess, who speaks with the forest animals and sings every morning, but in the other hand she was capricious and spoiled… The truth was he didn't know her enough for having a clear idea of her personality.

Hephaistion fell someone's eyes on him, and when he turned, he found a pair of blue and brown orbs looking in his direction. He held the Prince's gaze defiantly and then returned his attention to the Persians. Alexander smiled; nobody could held his gaze, not even his parents.

_What an interesting person_ –thought the Prince.

**XXX**

Later, during the dinner in which only the men could participate, King Philip approached his son while some beautiful flute girls where playing, almost naked for the guests delight.

- What do you think about the reunion?

Alexander took his time before answering.

- Neither of both parts said anything useful –his father laughed.

- Of course not, at least not directly, this reunions are to be read between lines –the King sat on his couch—I have been observing our guest of honor, Arsames –the Prince looked at the man, the satrap of Frigia—He can't get his eyes from that boy, the one serving wine, I'm going to arrange that he is sent to Arsames' room to see what information he can get from him.

Alexander noticed that Arsames wasn't looking only at the boy serving wine, he was also looking at the ungodly beautiful page of gray eyes, who was laughing with Perdikkas and Leonnatos on a couch not so far from there. The Prince frowned and King Philip smiled, following his son's eyes.

- I noticed too –said the King—Amyntor's boy has Arsames mesmerized. If I could I would send him to warm the satrap's bed and I'm sure he would get from him even his grandfather's secrets –he laughed, celebrating his own joke. The King was pretty drunk by now—I don't blame Arsames, the boy is so beautiful that he could start wars, like Helen of Troy.

At the other side of the room, Hephaistion was lying back on his couch; his chiton lifted a little letting part of his thighs exposed, his creamy white skin was visible and the muscles of his legs tense. Arsames stopped breathing, Philip felt the heat concentrated in the lower part of his body and Alexander shuddered, all while that creature of impossible beauty was having fun, oblivious to the rest of the world.

- By Zeus! He should be warming MY bed –exclaimed the King, bothering his son.

The banquet continued and later, when it was late at night, came the main attraction, meaning that many naked, or almost naked women, entered the hall, and the combination of wine and beautiful women gave the obvious conclusion. Perdikkas observed the women like a dog in a butcher shop, and Leonnatos laughed like a silly girl.

The 3 of them were too young to drink or to take part in the orgy, so they could only watch. Hephaistion felt tickles running through his body, the images, the sounds, and smells fill his senses; his cheeks burned and his skin was starting to ask to be touched desperately, so he decided to leave. He felt exposed and uncomfortable.

- Health to you! –said Hephaistion.

- A-a-all right –answered Perdikkas absently, he wasn't paying any attention to his friend, too busy watching what was doing a Numidian girl with an Illyrian over one of the guest.

Hephaistion rolled his eyes and left. He needed a cold bath, yes, that was a splendid idea –thought the page walking through the dark corridor.

- Leaving so soon?

_Oh, no, that voice again_ –thought Hephaistion, narrowing his eyes.

- I didn't know I wasn't allowed to go –answered the page with all insolence.

Alexander smiled, Hephaistion looked like a god under the half lit corridor, his eyes shone mysteriously, his cheek painted in pink and his silhouette against the light of the torches.

- You don't like orgies? –asked Alexander, as if they were talking about the weather.

- Why? Do you? You should go back then or you will miss the big ending.

- No thanks, I already saw that play and know how it ends.

- Whatever –the page turned to continue walking.

- Why did you leave the party? People only stand the dinner to get to the orgy part, but you enjoyed the dinner and left as soon as the first chitons fell, why? –Alexander followed him.

- I don't like orgies –answered Hephaistion, walking faster.

- Why not?

- Why do you care?

- Because you are not normal.

- What? –Hephaistion stopped, and looked at him as if they didn't speak the same Macedonian.

- You have by now 2 weeks in the palace, you should know what is "normal" here, and if you haven't you are not as smart as I thought you were –said Alexander simply, only stating the facts—Here are two things people cared about: how much you can drink and how many women you can have, but you ignore it or you don't care.

- I'm 13, I'm too young to drink or to get laid so, why to stay in a party I can't even enjoy? -the page only wanted to go, but, if there was something he could thank Alexander for, it was for the simple fact that he wasn't horny anymore.

- Leon and Perdikkas stayed –the Prince pointed out.

- You didn't stay, I must assume you aren't normal either? –the blond smiled.

- No, I'm not normal.

- You are impossible –Hephaistion started walking again.

- Why? For speaking my mind?

- Do you know that wise men know to keep their mouths shut?

- Cowards too.

- One of these days that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble –said Hephaistion, without looking at him.

- Just like you, why you don't like me?

- The entire world has to like you?

- You are not the "entire world", besides, you don't even know me –said Alexander, he was having fun, and that enraged the page.

- I don't hate you; I simple don't like you –he answered through clenched teeth.

- Why? –insisted the Prince.

- It's none of your business.

- It's none of my business why you don't like me? –Hephaistion stopped and faced him.

- For things like this I don't like you… -he held his gaze- And stop following me.

- I'm not following you –Hephaistion looked at him truly considering the possibility that he was crazy—My room is in this direction.

The page grumbled angrily and continued walking.

- I'll see you tomorrow at the Lion's hunt –and Alexander was so happy that he forgot to go to see his mother as he had promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone!**

First I want to thank you, you are really nice to me. I felt like the new girl entering a party were everybody knows each other, already.

I want to thank my best friend/sidekick/sister/partner in crime/critic/fan and editor: Gaby, for helping me with this story.

**Warning:** I hate to give spoilers but I think it's necessary, this chapter will be rated **—M–** and contains one scene of non-consensual sex. So you have been warned. Again thanks for taking the time to read this.

**CHAPTER 3**

The Persian embassy was treated with great honors, the King was not only hospitable, he wanted to impressed them, to show them that Macedonia wasn't the backwater kingdom is was under his father's rule, that it wasn't the insignificant place that Darius I saw with contempt when he crossed the Hellespont to invade Greece. No, Macedonia was strong and King Philip wanted to negotiate with the Great King as his equal not his vassal.

The King gave spending banquets and treated his guests as if they were the Great King himself, but he also instructed some of his most loyal nobles to take them around the city, to show them what had become of Pella under his command.

Pella, the city where the Macedonian King had his residence, was known as the new capital of Macedonia, but "new" was not a very accurate word. King Archelaus founded it almost a century ago, to replace old Aigai as the capital of the kingdom. King Philip had redecorated the royal palace recently, using his new fortune courtesy of his gold mines, and now stood as an impressive construction overshadowing the rest of the city with it's immense walls surrounding the palace like titans, ready to stand in the way of anybody who tried to enter without permission. Pella was like a fantasy city born from the Grimm Brothers' imagination, it was situated on a hill, surrounded by a lake of considerable depth and the royal palace had a river running between it's walls and those of the city, with a bridge that connected both, so if the King ordered to close the doors it was almost impossible to get out (1).

The Persians enjoyed the tour but the most exciting moment arrived with the famous Lion Hunt. Weird as it sound the Macedonian royalty highly enjoyed this particular sport, and next day, the Lion Hunt took place in the royal forests. Once again, Hephaistion was with Perdikkas and Leonnatos though this meant being near Alexander too and Ptolemy, Harpalos and Nearchos. The King used to refer to this particular group as 'Alexander's friends', but for the teenager of gray eyes they looked more like 'Alexander's pose'.

_Why is that I always end near him?_ –thought Hephaistion when he felt someone's eyes on him.

This time was Arsames' deep black eyes watching him with intensity, the satrap no longer bother to hide his obvious interest in him, and it was clear for everyone that he wanted him… badly.

- He has been watching you for a while –said Leonnatos, approaching his horse to his friend's—I think he likes you.

- What a nice way to put it –said Hephaistion, reading something disturbing in those black eyes, something he couldn't understand quite well.

- Your brother isn't here –observed Perdikkas, successfully distracting him from the satrap and his obscure intentions.

- No, he wasn't invited –answered Hephaistion when someone else caught his attention—Who is that boy? –he pointed with his chin— The one with Philotas.

- Oh! That's Cassander, Antipater's oldest son –said Perdikkas—He is really something.

- Something like what? –insisted the page of dark gray eyes.

- We are still trying to figure it out –said Leonnatos, chewing his nails.

- Oh, please Leon, stop that already –Perdikkas scolded him.

- Why? Now you sound like my mother.

- Now that I remember my brother told me about him, Nick said Cassander is self-center, arrogant, very ambitions and very clever –said Hephaistion looking at the 17 years old boy with bright red hair and pale blue eyes.

- Your brother described him perfectly –said Alexander who had overheard the conversation so far. Hephaistion looked at him and then pressed the flanks of his horse to get out of there.

- He is a hopeless case –mumbled Leonnatos, shaking his head.

The hunt started. First the hounds were released and then the horses followed. Hephaistion enjoyed hunting and everything that happened there was the most exciting for him: the adrenaline, the sound of the hooves over the ground, the dogs' barks and the exhilarating voices of other men. The lion was not alone, a lioness presented battle too, killing some of the dogs and wounding a couple of horses in the process. Hephaistion was superb in the hunting, and he even helped his friends and companions, catching Perdikkas before he fell from his horse when the animal reared up scared.

The next events happened too quickly: near from where Hephaistion was, Alexander fell from his horse and the lion threw himself against this helpless prey. The page acted before thinking, pressed the flanks of his horse with his knees, and run to aid the Prince. He pierced the lion side to side with his spear but the wounded beast, in his frenzy, attacked Hephaistion's horse. The page was too stunned to react, but in all this mayhem a coherent thought made it's way through his brain: he was going to die.

An arrow took down the lion before anything regrettable could happen and the first to run to the stunned page was Alexander; luckily the wounded horse didn't fall on Hephaistion but the poor animal had taken the worst part of the lion's attacks; even though the page had bruises and cuts, and a specially nasty wound on his arm bleeding generously.

- Are you all right? –asked Alexander, kneeling beside him, blocking the sun.

- Do I look…fine to you? –the Prince smiled. A voice near them called for a doctor.

- Gods… it hurts –said Hephaistion weakly.

- Don't move until the doctor arrives, you could have a broken bone –said Alexander.

- Not that I can… move, anyway.

- If you have the strength to argue with me, then you will be fine –the Prince assured him.

**XXX**

An hour later, Hephaistion was lying on the small bed of the room he had in the royal palace. He had no broken bones and his most impressive wound was a clawing on his arm which had already been cleaned, stitched, bandaged and covered in honey to disinfect and to reduce the swelling… His entire skeleton hurt so much that he felt capable of drawing his 208 bones. He only wished to rest and sleep to avoid feeling the throbbing pain.

Sleep, that's a great idea…—thought the page—My head is killing me…I'm going to closed my eyes and…

- Are you better? –when Hephaistion opened his eyes Alexander was there, standing at the side of his bed.

- How did you get in?

- Door? –the page rolled his eyes annoyed—I came to thank you for what you did.

- You don't have to; I didn't do it for you.

- Really? –Alexander frowned—How come that saving MY life has nothing to do with ME?

Hephaistion sighed.

- I did it because it's my duty –he answered, holding his gaze.

- Explain it to me.

- You are the Crown Prince of Macedonia and I'm the son of Amyntor, _hetairoi_ of the King; so it's my duty to look after you… Besides, I already told you I don't hate you, I just don't like you –said Hephaistion, his magnificent gray eyes settled on the ceiling.

- You are a liar –said Alexander.

- What did you call me? –the page sat so quickly that his entire body scream in pain, but he didn't even wince, he was too proud to complain in front of the blond.

- That's not the only reason why you save me –the Prince was absolutely sure of what he was talking about.

- Really? And according to you, why did I save your sorry excuse of a life? Because if you are thinking that I'm secretly in love with you, you are nuts –for some reason those word hurt Alexander's heart more than he even dared to imagine.

- Do you know? When you are angry your eyes look purple –Hephaistion narrowed his eyes.

- Cut the crap.

- All right…I think you saved me because you are too good to let someone get hurt just because you don't like him –the page applauded him.

- Your insight leave me without words, can you go now? I will really appreciate if you let me sleep –Hephaistion felt dreadful, he only wanted to rest and stopped arguing with Alexander. For some reason, the blond always brought out the worst of him, and he was too tired to be angry.

- Your horse died –said the Prince and the page fell silent—He bled to death, I'm sorry.

Hephaistion didn't bother to hide his sadness. That horse was his father's birthday present, his first horse, they were together only for 2 weeks but the page was fond of him. Alexander was amazed to see the page showing his feeling so openly, since they met they were always arguing and Hephaistion had been like a wall: impenetrable, impossible to tell what was he thinking or feeling.

Someone knocked the door and an eunuch richly dressed appeared, his jewels sounding like little bells at every step. He smell like incense and his face was beautifully painted. A royal page and one young man who served as the Persians interpreter came with him. The eunuch bowed respectfully and waited for the interpreter to speak.

- His master, lord Arsames, sends him to ask about Hephaistion's health –said the interpreter and Hephaistion saw him as if he was a ghost.

_Why, in the name of the Furies, does the Persian want to know how am I?_ –thought the page.

- I thank lord Arsames for his kindness and you can inform him that I'm well –said Hephaistion with all charm, recovering from his initial shock.

The eunuch waited until the interpreter finished, then he bowed again and spoke.

- He says that he is glad to hear this and that his master asks you to accept a present, an Arabian breed horse, because of the death of yours –said the interpreter. Hephaistion opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of the water, without knowing what to say.

Horses were expensive, if Hephaistion lived in the XXI Century, it will be as if the satrap were offering him a car, an expensive, fabulous brand new car and that made Alexander feel a stab of jealousy. The Prince also considered the idea of giving a horse to Hephaistion, but he knew the page will never accept it, so he thought to buy the horse and bring it to him without asking, but he never expected this.

- I don't know what to say –answered Hephaistion sincerely—Lord Arsames has my gratitude for his generosity but I can't accept his present, it wouldn't be right.

The eunuch didn't understand, why he refused? But he didn't insist, that would be rude, and after another bow he and his escort left the room.

- By Zeus father of the Olympians! –exclaimed Hephaistion, dropping on his back again—What was that?

- I thought it will be obvious by now, Arsames fancies you –said Alexander, and the page turned so quickly to see him that his neck hurt—Don't look at me like that, it's true.

- I know it's true; it's just… I didn't think that somebody else has noticed –Hephaistion admitted—By the severed head of Medusa! This so embarrassing –he took his hands to his face.

- What is embarrassing? To have a Persian enslaved by your beauty?

- You are mocking me –Hephaistion turned to look at him.

- Why should I? –said the Prince with innocence.

- Yeah, right… I'm-not-beautiful –the page enunciated, as if Alexander were retarded and had said that pigs could fly.

_Is he crazy? Has he never seen his own reflection?_ –thought the Prince, amazed by his words.

- And why am I talking to you, anyway? –said Hephaistion.

The door open again, and another page appeared.

- The King sends me to know how are you –said the boy.

- You are pretty popular these days –Alexander mocked him.

- Tell the King I'm fine, and that I appreciate his concern –every moment Hephaistion was more and more embarrassed, why was everybody so interested in his health?

The door opened again, almost hitting the poor page who was about to leave, and Amyntor appeared.

- Phai, I heard what happened, your mother is on her way here with… Oh! Alexander, I didn't expect to find you here, how are you? –asked Amyntor.

- Fine, all thanks to your son –Hephaistion saw how his father straightened himself up with pride—I'll leave so you can talk.

_The only time I saw my father feeling more proud of me was when I rode my first horse. He was happy that his son, so heroically, had saved the life of no other than the Crown Prince himself. Soon all the people in the royal palace were talking about my deed, the boy who yelled at the Prince in the festival soon became the boy who saved his life. My family was proud, my friends fascinated and I was tired of all the attention. For me, saving Alexander's life was nothing more than my duty I couldn't understand why everybody made a fuss out of it. _

_The Persians only stayed for 5 days and, after the Hunt of the Lion, I didn't see Arsames again. Perdikkas told me he heard the satrap saying "the gray-eyed page is too beautiful to be owned by any mortal, even a King wouldn't be worthy enough, he has to be with the very best of all men" Maybe Perdikkas was exaggerating but somehow I doubt it. In those days I didn't understand a thing of that mysterious words, so I just cast them aside and continued living in my own magical world where nothing happened. _

_The months passed and things were more or less the same. Oh! I almost forgot, the King gave me a horse as a reward for saving his offspring. "Beauty always comes with dark thoughts"(2)… that I learned in the hard way; in those days I didn't have conscious of my own beauty, I never thought of my self as an ugly boy, just one more… one more normal boy… How wrong I was._

It was July, or Loios, as known in Macedonia at those times, few days had passed after Alexander's birthday and Hephaistion now had 7 months living at the royal palace. He didn't complain anymore, the palace of King Philip where the place where all the important things happened, the center of the world known and the page soon discovered how much he liked to be in the center of everything. The adrenaline, the intrigues, the negotiations, secret alliances, military treaties with groups with names so strange that he couldn't pronounced them. As the King's page he was present in many meetings and he discovered he liked politics.

Everything seemed all right, he took classes along with the Prince and the other pages but he missed his home, though he had to admit that being living alone had made him grow up in so many different ways. He frequently saw his father and his brother; his mother and grandfather wrote to him almost every week and Antigone sent him cakes, cookies, dry fruits, jam and everything she could think about, which made him immensely popular with the other boys because his mother cooked deliciously, like a small taste of heaven.

That day, the beautiful teenager of 13 years and 7 moths old, walked down the corridor taking the longest route possible to his destination, all because he was avoiding Nicesipolis, the third wife of King Philip. Every time he met her she insisted in giving him a scarf or a cloak or a pair of socks or something she had just made, and it was really embarrassing. Last time Leonnatos had to stay with Nicesipolis almost for 3 hours, drinking tea and hearing her talking about her endless problems and worries.

So, here he was walking on a very peaceful and solitary corridor with a magnificent view of the garden, day dreaming about his favorite passage of the Iliad, the one where Diomedes with goddess Athena's help fought against the Troyans and the gods who aided them. With his superhuman force Diomedes of the Acheans wounded no other than Ares, the god of war, but even with his divine force he was no match to Achilles, and the Greeks still cheered Achilles as the unconquered hero.

Hephaistion loved that part because no one could compare with his hero Achilles, and Diomedes was a cheater, he needed Athena's help to succeeded and even then Achilles was stronger "As long as brilliant Achilles stalked the front no Trojan would ever venture beyond the Dardan Gates"(3) The page dreamed that some day he would be able to meet someone like Achilles, he didn't want to be the son of the nymph Thetis, like almost all the young boys in Greece, he wanted to be with Achilles, because Achilles wasn't only a great warrior, he was a noble man capable of love and his love for Patroclus was so great that he killed for him.

What Hephaistion wanted was to become someone's Patroclus.

The page was immersed in his thoughts when he saw a familiar silhouette sitting on a wooden chair inside a big room almost empty.

_I know him, but can't remember where I saw him_ –thought Hephaistion, brushing his damp hair with his fingers.

- You came to see me pose? –Alexander's voice made him narrow his eyes.

- Why would I want to do such a thing? –asked the page as if the Prince had asked him to eat shit.

- Well, you are standing outside master's Lysippus studio and he is going to sculpt me –explained the Prince.

- Lysippus? THE master Lysippus?

- Yes.

In those days Lysippus was like a Michael Angelo, Filippo Brunelleschi or William Wetmore, and everybody believed he was so good that the god Hephaestus could be jealous of him, his admires fear the god's wrath but Lysippus never paid attention to this kind of superstition. His sculpts were magnificent, and looked as if they were alive and about to start walking in any moment.

- Why would master Lysippus want to sculpt you? –that truly escaped Hephaistion's comprehension, in his opinion it was a waste of time and talent.

- My father asked him to sculpt me in bronze, as a birthday present for me –said Alexander, crossing his eyes over his chest.

- Oh! By the Great Hephaestus' hammer! How great! Your figure in bronze, immortalize for the eternity. The world can be in peace now that your image is going to be preserved –Hephaistion mocked him.

- Would you like to meet master Lysippus? –asked Alexander as if the page hadn't said a word.

- Thank you, I would love to stay and enjoy a moment of vanity and overflowing narcissism, but I have things to do.

- What things?

- That's none of…

- My business –said Alexander.

Hephaistion gave him the same look that Medusa should have given to her enemies.

- You are annoying.

- And egocentric, selfish, arrogant, impulsive, brute, jerk… Did I miss something? –said the Prince with all calm.

- I'm glad that you take consciousness of your own faults, is the first step for a full recovery –said Hephaistion, walking away.

- Be careful with the wind young Hyacinth –said Alexander as a good-bye, and Hephaistion showed him his middle finger.

_Just before you ask, because I can see the question in your face, Hyacinth was a striking beautiful Spartan prince loved by Apollo, who was killed by the jealous god of wind Zephyrus because of his beauty, and from Hyacinth's blood the sun god created the flower named after him._

Alexander watched him go. The page had grown, and contrary to the teenagers of his age, that look like giant mutations while they are growing, he had a magnificent body, the fabric of his chiton attached itself over the curve at the end of his back just before his butt started, his wet hair falling against the back of his head, and silent drops ran down his creamy skin like caresses of an invisible lover.

- Friend of yours? –asked Lysippus, taking him out of his dreamy state.

- He is one of my father's pages –answered Alexander, clearing his throat.

- Beautiful lad, shall we begin? –the Prince nodded and followed Lysippus inside the room.

**XXX**

- I don't get it, Lysippus is sculpting Alexander, and you are mad because…? –asked Perdikkas, walking with Hephaistion through the streets of Pella to deliver some letters.

Pella, like all Greek cities, had an Agora at it's center and was divided in parallel streets, rectangular blocks, neighborhoods and had sewer system that supplied private residences with fresh water.

- It's a waste of talent, why does the world need a sculpture of Alexander? –Hephaistion complained, while they walked near the market place.

- You know, for someone who claims to hate Alexander so much, you spend most of your time thinking about him –Perdikkas pointed out.

- Let's talk about something else.

- All right. Your horse is great.

- Yeah –said Hephaistion without emotion.

- Now what? Are you still thinking it was not a good idea to accept the King's horse? He gave him to you because you saved his son's life, how many times are we going to discuss this? –said Perdikkas tired of his friend's stubbornness.

Hephaistion sighed.

- Maybe you are right and I'm just paranoid.

- Of course I'm right, and yes you are paranoid.

- By the way, you are right, is one hell of a horse –said the page smiling.

**XXX**

That night King Philip gave a banquet. Hephaistion had the boring task of guarding the corridor that lead to the King's chambers, the pages took turns and this time was his. There was something that Hephaistion had been thinking for a long time, since he heard that Alexander had taken the life of his first man at the age of 12 years old and hunted his wild boar at the same age, he wasn't in peace with himself…

_He is younger than me, for Ares' sake! I can't be left behind_ –thought Hephaistion, pacing around the corridor— _I'm going to ask Nick to take me to the north, there is always trouble with the Illyrians and the Thracians, surely there I'll be able to take the life of my first man, right? I'll do it next week. Dad want me to wait until I'm 14, but if I do that, that will mean I killed my first man 2 years later than that brute. No, it has to be next week definitely, I've waited too much already… Nick is not going to do this for free, I have to think what to give him in exchange, maybe if…_

- HEPHAISTION! –the King's voice made him jumped—I've been calling you.

_Shit!_ –thought the page, blushing in embarrassment and looking absolutely adorable. Philip was in front of him, standing on the corridor, but somehow he hadn't see him until the King raised his voice.

- My apologies, sire –said Hephaistion, hastily—What can I do for you?

- Come –Philip guided him to his bedroom, for the page utterly confusion.

_What the hell?_ –thought the page. Hephaistion couldn't find one reason for his presence there, but all the same he remained silent. Maybe the King needed his help for something, right? He had heard from Perdikkas that Antipater had asked him once to arrange his books, a task that had taken his friend 2 weeks; he hoped it was something like this because he loved books and it would a delight to have the opportunity to see the King's collection.

It was a large bedroom with marble floor, an impressive painting of Herakles, the King's ancestor, slaying the Nemean lion. Through the big, wide-opened windows, the sweet smell of the garden flowers invaded the room with its perfume and a soft warm breeze made the curtains danced almost seductively.

The King smelled heavily of wine and meat, a not very pleasant smell, but he was not drunk, the page had seen him drunk many times before to know the difference… What was Philip thinking? Maybe he had some important errand for him…

- Close the door –the page obeyed, and when he turned he found himself trapped between the heavy oak door and the powerful body of the King.

Hephaistion opened his gorgeous eyes and Philip could read there the purest astonishment in them, the page truly had no idea of what was going on.

- What's happening? –asked the page with a ghost of voice, innocently, without breath. He was so close to the King that he could make a list of what he had eaten that night.

- What do you think is happening? I thought you were a clever lad –Philip closed the distance between them, until his chest rested against the page's. The King could feel the savage beating of his heart. In those moments, Hephaistion was like a mouse, helpless, scared and confused in the cat's claws.

The page almost sank his fingers in the wood behind him, his whole body was screaming: DANGER, but what could he possibly do? Philip took one of his slender thighs, his rough hands were a contrast to that creamy skin, and the page jumped as if someone had stung him with a needle.

- Nobody had touched you in this way before? –the King slid his hand up, caressing his delicious skin in the process, losing himself in his softness, feeling the muscles tensed under his touch. Philip's strokes intended to be soft and gentle but for Hephaistion it was the same as been beaten. He was in shock, and couldn't understand what was happening, he just couldn't…

- Sweet Aphrodite! –exclaimed the King, fascinated. Everything in Hephaistion made him burn in desire, and it had been years since the last time he felt that way.

Philip was 40 years old, when he was young and enjoying happier years, his soldiers used to called him "the Bull", for been able to satisfy several ladies in the same night, or so the rumors said. It was a long time since that, but now he felt the heat in his body and his own arousal like when he was a boy of 18 years old, he felt like his old-self and he loved it.

The King took his fingers under the dark-blue chiton. Hephaistion appeared to be nailed to the door, he wanted to scream but before he could think what to do, Philip trapped his lips, moaning as if he were enjoying the sweetest of the fruits. The page felt the bile rising up his throat, he wanted to puke, he felt sick at been invaded like that and the strong taste of un-water wine and over spiced food only made things worst.

Hephaistion had his first kiss when he was 11 years old, with the daughter of one of his father's workers, but that innocent kiss had been like a butterfly's touch of 10 seconds. This was different. The King was aggressive, dominant, passionate to the point of letting himself burn in his own desires and frantic impulses; Philip was crazy for Hephaistion and he showed no restraint in his ministrations.

Philip II King of Macedonia was the most powerful man in the known world, he was crowned after the dead of his 2 older brothers: Alexander and Perdikkas, and against all odds he became the new ruler of a weak, devastated and threatened kingdom. But Philip took that poor and unknown land and transformed himself in the master of the Balkans, negotiating with the almighty Persian Empire as their equal. He had married 5 times with princesses of neighborhood kingdoms, enjoyed all the eccentricities and had drank from the lips of the most beautiful creatures of the world. He had been Pelopidas' _eromenos_, the famous Pelopidas, the Theban general who defeated the undefeated Spartans. Philip was famous for his orgies and had mistresses and lovers all over Greece… And then, there he was! At his 40 years old feeling like a young man, almost as if this were the first time he was going to have sex.

The King surrounded the page's waist, but when he wanted to bring his hand between his legs…

- No! –exclaimed Hephaistion without breath.

It took a moment for Philip to come out from his happy state of self-indulgence, and then he smiled, still holding the boy. He should be crazy to let go someone like this gorgeous creature.

- You are virgin, eh? –he approached to his cheek and inhaled the delicious smell of his hair, the smell of chamomile. Philip was fascinated with the news, which acted in him like no exotic barbarian aphrodisiac could ever did—I'm surprise that none of the boys had try anything with you… Father Zeus! You are ungodly beautiful, you could make the Gods blush.

- Sire… please, don't… -said Hephaistion trying to reason with him. He was pushing the King away, gently, by the shoulders with his fists.

Philip took his wrists and lifted his arms over his head, trapping him with one of his big powerful hands, the same hands that had took more than one life on the battlefield.

- Stop whining like a woman –said the King against his cheek, his breathe moving the locks of the page's hair.

- I don't want to do this –Hephaistion knew the man before him was the King, and knew about all the problems he and his family could have if he disobeyed his orders, but he was scared, and the only thing he could think about was running away, be as far as he could from him.

It was as if the Hephaistion hadn't say a thing. Philip licked the length of his neck, and the salty flavor of his skin proved delicious to him.

- NO! –Hephaistion kicked the King's leg, and Philip released him. The page saw his chance and tried to run away but Philip was quicker and took him by his arm. The King, literally, dragged him to the bed with brutal force and threw him on the mattress.

- Bloody, kid!

Hephaistion fought, kicked, bit, and defended himself like a wounded beast. Philip smiled, he was used to fight for what he wanted, it had been like that all his life and he wouldn't have enjoy Amyntor's boy more if he had willing shared his bed. The King immobilized the page, on 4 over him, and tried to kiss him, but Hephaistion spat in his face.

- You have spirit kid, I grant you that –Philip saw fire in his wonderful dark gray eyes, a wild spark that captured him immediately—Also you have beautiful eyes –said, utterly lost in that magnificent vision under him.

- Let me go! –demanded Hephaistion as if he were the King, his hair covering his face and his cheeks blushed with the effort of the fight. His voice trembled with rage and fear.

- Do you think that, the King of Macedonia, is going to obey a 13 years old kid? –asked Philip laughing.

- Such a King that has to take by force what a 13 years old boy deny him –answered Hephaistion in mockery.

Philip pressed his wrist with too much force hurting him, but the page bit his lip to make no sound.

- If you are going to do this, do it now –Hephaistion's entire body shook with fear, but even in that dreadful moment he would not lose the defiance in his voice.

- You are a weird lad, Hephaistion –said Philip with calm, very close to his lips—Any other page will have spread his legs like a whore for me –he licked he page's cheek—You must know that is common for the King or the _Somathophilakes_ to take the pages to our beds if we want. I'm in my right.

- No –answered Hephaistion, clenching his jaw, fighting back the tears that threatened to slide down his cheek—You have no right, my life is mine.

- Wrong –the King pulled him, turned him over and left him facing down. Hephaistion tried to free himself but Philip had him with the arms behind his back and any movement supposed a terrible pain, traveling all over his arms—Those gallant words can only be said when you are the most powerful of men, and right now you are nothing more then an insolent boy. I'm gone to tame you the same way one does with a rebel horse.

All Hephaistion could see in his position was his own hair and the mess of the sheets, which only served to feed his imagination in the worst possible way. When Philip touched the page he knew he was lost, beyond salvation, it was like touching Aphrodite, his skin was divine with no imperfections, he was addictive and the dream come true of any mortal.

- Let me go! –shouted the page, furious as never before in his short life.

- Be smart, Hephaistion –said the King touching him, exploring him, leaving no part of the page without attention—If you behave you could be my _eromenos_.

- And… treat me like you… treated Pausanias… of Orestis? –Philip laughed without humor.

Just like the King said he mounted Hephaistion as if the boy were a wild horse, without consideration, without care, without delicacy, only looking to satisfy the lust and fire inside him. The page felt sick, he was afraid as he had never been in his life, feeling something he would have never dared to imagine it was possible. He had tachycardia, felt dizzy, couldn't breath, his body trembled… He wished with all his forces to be out of there, left his body in that bed and ran away to his home, with his family.

At some point he stopped hearing, stopped thinking and for a few moments it was as if he had disconnected from reality. Hephaistion made no sound, did not moved, he was like a rag doll just lying there. And, when the King finally finished with him, ending that nightmare, Hephaistion felt like awaking after a night terror; but the nightmare was just beginning. It took time for the page to know where he was and why his body ached. He stood up but his legs trembled so much that he thought he would fall. His only coherent thought was to get out of there and like a sleepwalker he arrived to his room.

_This is my fault_ –thought Hephaistion. If he were stronger, if he were an important man nothing like this would have ever happened to him. He was humiliated and felt defenseless; he was a man, and men were suppose to take care of themselves and their families, wasn't that right? That was what his father did, what his grandfather did… and they, they would have never suffered a humiliation like this.

_How can I sleep?_

_When I don't know whether I live or dream_

_And how can I weep?_

_When I don't know if the pain I feel is real?_

(Sirenia. _The Fall Within_)

**XXX**

- You slept with Amyntor's son? –asked Parmelio while the King ate his breakfast next morning.

- Don't look at me like that, he is my page and the damn lad is absolutely gorgeous, even you, who don't like boys, must admit he is a beauty, like a living god! –said Philip in a great mood. It had been years since the last time his most trusted General had seen him like this, almost glowing.

- He is… good looking, I admit –Parmelio took a seat in front of the King.

- Last night was –Philip laughed—It was a long time since I feel like this, like a Bull –the general laughed too.

- It's good to see you happy, Amyntor's boy must be exceptional in bed –the King stopped laughing.

- Not exactly.

Parmelio didn't like that.

- What happened?

- I had to _er_…forced Hephaistion, a little –said the King.

- What do you plan to do with him? –asked Parmelio, suddenly very serious. Something there wasn't quite right.

- I want him as my _eromenos_, but the lad won't accept –Philip leaned back against the chair.

- Why not? It's an honor –Philip told him every word that Hephaistion had said to him, and his General opened his pale green eyes so much that it appeared as if they would come out.

General Parmelio son of Philotas was a tall man of 57 years old. He once had black thick hair but now most of his hair was grey and not as thick as it was in his better days, almost 17 years older than the King, Parmelion was like his older brother, he was a realistic and practical person who didn't have problems telling people the awful truth but, unlike his son Philotas, he was not rude, he only gave his opinion when people asked for it. He was the only one who told the King what he needed to hear, even if Philip didn't like it.

Parmelio was _syntrophoi_ of Alexander, the older brother of the King, the charming, handsome and so blond Alexander who was as gorgeous as stupid. It was thanks to him that the Illyrians almost invaded Macedonia, and was he who sent his brother Philip as a hostage to the Ilyrian King Bardylis. But even with all his faults, Philip adored his older brother, reason why his son was named after him.

Brother Alexander had been an awesome athlete, good at every sport especially hunting, but was easily fooled, and so it was that his uncle Ptolemy conspired against this Prince Charming without a Fairy God Mother, and got him killed in the prime of his youth. Parmelio never liked brother Alexander and he liked even less Perdikkas, father of cousin Amyntas. Parmelio believed it was the end of Macedonia when Perdikkas died with his troops at the hands of the Illyrians and couldn't believe the luck of that modest kingdom when Philip transformed the entire military system and made Macedonia what it was now.

Parmelion admired and respected Philip, it was thanks to him that the kingdom flourished and was thanks to him that the General was who he was now: one of the most powerful men in the entire Greece. The King used to say about Parmelio "the Athenians manage to dig up 10 generals every year; I only ever discovered one in my life: Parmenio"(4) But even all his admiration didn't restrain the General when the truth must be said, like that day, he knew all the strong points of his King and also his terrible faults.

- Do you want my opinion? –asked Parmelio and Philip embraced himself to get a slap of reality.

- Go ahead.

- Leave him alone –the General enunciated— You don't need another Olympias.

- I won't leave him –said Philip in that particular way which meant he had already take a decision and that it was final.

_Problems_ –thought Parmelio.

- I like the lad, I just had to tame him –said the King with all calm.

-Of course, and what about Amyntor?

- What about him?

- You know how Amyntor is about his family, do you think for a second that he is going to be happy with the idea of some man, 3 times the age of his son, forcing him into his bed –Philip sighed heavily but let his General speak—Amyntor is very well connected in Athens.

- I know.

- He is Demades' friend.

- I know.

- And Demades is the only ally you have in Athens, the only one who has the guts to confront Demosthenes, and Demosthenes is getting more and more dangerous –Parmelio reminded him.

- I KNOW! –they both fell silent.

Parmelio leaned to the front and interlaced his fingers in front of his eyes.

- I just want to keep you out of trouble –said the General and the King nodded—I'm glad to see this… Bull aura again in you, you look younger and happy… I'm glad that you like this boy that much, but he doesn't want you around him…

- I told you, he is just a rebel horse –said Philip.

- Some horses can kill their riders, never forget that.

**XXX**

Hephaistion was late at the palace gymnasium. The pages did exercise every morning before dawn, then they took breakfast and went to their activities. At first it was a strange event to saw Alexander in the gymnasium with the pages, but lately he was there every single day.

The page of dark gray eyes felt lost that morning, weak, dizzy… He had vomited 3 times during the night and didn't fell hungry at all, and when he walked near Leonnatos his friend opened his eyes round and big watching his emaciated face and sorry state.

- What, in the name of the Three Judges of Hades, happened to you? –asked Leonnatos impressed, Hephaistion was too pale, he looked like an undead who just arise from his grave.

- Nothing –was the cold answer.

- You look dreadful –said Leonnatos, watching him untying the laces of his sandals like an automat. His friend saw bruises and scratches on his legs, and a red mark around his wrists, as if somebody had tied him—You fought someone?

- No, I fell from my horse –Hephaistion lied, his hair falling to the front, hidding his face. He took out his sandals.

- Yeah, right, that's why you have the wrists as if somebody had tied you –the page froze.

_I should never come to the gymnasium_ –thought Hephaistion.

- Phai if somebody hit you please tell us, and Perdikkas and I can go to pay him a visit…

- NOBODY HIT ME! –Hephaistion raised his voice without looking at him.

- Phai, don't be like that…

- Then stay out of my life –Hephaistion left the gymnasium barefoot, he just wanted to be alone, and walked without direction.

_What a fool I am! How was that I thought that going to the gymnasium was a good idea_ –the page ran to the royal forest paying attention to no one.

It was a Greek custom, and recently also a Macedonian one, to go to gymnasium naked; Hephaistion never had problems with that, but now… The last thing he wanted was to show the entire palace the bruises over his white milky skin or worst, the wounds on his butt. He reached the forest and lay down on the thick grass. He couldn't sit, he didn't know how bad was the wound on his butt but it hurt terrible, and had bleed a lot when he took a bath. He wanted to cry but at the same time he couldn't allow himself that girlish comfort; he was a man and would endure this situation like one, he wasn't beaten, he will be stronger and everything will be all right.

- You left these in the gymnasium –Hephaistion lifted his head and saw Alexander sitting down beside him on the grass. Against all odds the Prince said nothing, so the page laid his head over his crossed arms and ignored him for a while– Aren't you going to insult me and tell me to mind my own business, and that I'm the biggest jerk that had ever lived in Pella? –asked Alexander in a soft voice, watching the distance.

- You are a brute –said Hephaistion weakly.

- What happened to you? –they both answered 'nothing' at the same time—It would be better if you had said 'none of your business' rather than 'nothing'.

- If I say 'none of your business', will you leave me?

- Mm, no. Now I'm intrigued, why did you yell at Leon? He is your friend and the only one who makes you that angry is me –said Alexander, watching him with intensity, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. This time Hephaistion didn't held his gaze, he was not in the mood and that told Alexander that something was very wrong with the page—Who beat you?

- No one –answered Hephaistion, sick of that question.

- Wrong answered. You and I know that the bruises on your legs and writs are not from a horse fall, besides you are an excellent rider so thats improbable. You get angry every time someone asks you "who beat you" which make me think that someone hurt you badly enough to be unable to admit it, you are too proud and used to solved your problems on your own –said Alexander, as if the page wasn't there.

- Are you done? –Hephaistion stood up with difficulty and took his sandals.

- Aren't just the bruises on your legs, are they? That's why you left, you didn't want us to see you naked –the Prince stood up, too.

- Leave me ALONE –the page was about to walk, but Alexander took him by his arm.

- Why don't you tell me what happened to you? –asked the Prince with such an intensity that Hephaistion was speechless for a moment.

- Because I don't want to –their eyes met for a moment an Alexander was surprise of what he saw. He let the page go and Hephaistion disappeared in a heartbeat.

* * *

(1)Livy. _Rome and the Mediterranean_, p 599

(2)Nightwish. _Wish I had an Angel_

(3)Homer_. The Iliad_

(4)Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 32


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

- Is it really necessary to do this? –asked Ptolemy, hidden in the shadows of the garden outside Hephaistion's bedroom. It was dark, the full moon like a gigantic light bulb illuminating everything with it's cold silver light.

Alexander leaned back against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest and his uneven eyes on the opened window of the second floor. He was like a predator ready to strike.

- I still don't know what's wrong with him –said the Prince, speaking as if he were alone.

- You have 2 weeks with this, what do you care about what happened with Hephaistion? –Alexander didn't answer—Tell me the truth, do you like him?

- Yes –the Prince answered so fast that he took his friend aback.

Ptolemy was 20 years old but Alexander looked much older and wiser. Ptolemy had expected a different reaction from the Prince, to show a little shyness after that question, a little blush in his cheeks, a bashful stammer, denial, surprise…but no. The Prince knew what he wanted, so there was no need to hide it, as simple as that.

- Right, and if you do like him, why don't just talk to him? This is harassment –the older one simply couldn't understand how was that Alexander's mind work.

- You know, as good as I, that Hephaistion hates me, we can't have a civilized conversation, and he will never tell me what happened to him –explained Alexander.

- Then ask Perdikkas or Leon, they are his friends –said Ptolemy.

- I already did that. Leon said that, after the scene at the gymnasium, Hephaistion apologized and everything went back to normal, except that Hephaistion never told them what really happened to him. Perdikkas thinks Hegelochus son of Hippostratos beat him –said the Prince.

- Attalos' nephew? Why would he do that for? He is Nikandros' friend –Ptolemy paced around, like a caged lion.

- Perdikkas said that Hegelochus don't stand Hephaistion, and Hephaistion is unable to restrain his mouth when he is around –said Alexander as if he were teaching a 5 years old boy.

- There! Hegelochus did it –said the older one in triumph.

- No, he didn't.

- Eh?

- He didn't beat Hephaistion –said Alexander.

- How can you be so sure?

- I asked him –was the simple answer—Hegelochus wasn't even in Pella that day, he went to his father's house attending to some family reunion.

- Then? –Ptolemy was confused and a little tired of all of this.

- I've talked to the pages and with Glaukos, the royal steward. Kadmios had the night shift with Hephaistion a day before the gymnasium affair, and Kadmios and Glaukos said he was perfectly normal when his shift began, so that tells me someone assaulted him during his shift that night –said Alexander smartly.

- Another page beat him, then –said Ptolemy yawning. He was bored and didn't want to spend the night spying a teenage boy for whom he had no interest at all.

_Gods! Nick said he would introduce me to Kalliope and I'm stuck here_ –thought the older one impatiently.

- He wasn't beat by another page –said Alexander.

- You spoke with all the pages too?

- No, but when I talked to Glaukos he was nervous and didn't want to talked about Hephaistion, which makes me think this is no boys quarrel, an important person is involved here… If you don't want to be here is alright you don't have to –said the Prince, noticing his boredom.

- No, no, no… it's all right, I can keep you company –lied Ptolemy without fooling him.

- By the way, haven't you heard anything about Hephaistion by any chance? –asked the Prince, well aware of his friend's reputation as the number one gossipy in Macedonia.

- Let's see…mm, just heard that your half-sister Thessalonica likes him –that was news to him, and Alexander looked surprise.

- My half-sister? But she is 9! How do you know that?

- She asked me if I could tell her where does Hephaistion live, and I heard from Leon she frequently sends to Hephaistion letters and candies –Ptolemy explained, resting his height in one foot—Don't worry, she is still a small girl, I don't think the object of your obsession is going to fall for her.

_No, but Thessalonica is not going to have 9 years old forever_ –thought Alexander when his friend yawned again.

- Go Ptolemy, I'll see you in the morning –Alexander patted him on the shoulder and then saw the light extinguishing in Hephaistion's room. He climbed the tree like a professional monkey to check if the page had gone out or just preparing to sleep. Ptolemy sighed, and left the Prince while scratching his head.

Alexander couldn't get a good look of Hephaistion's room, it was very dark, so he advanced carefully on the tree branches and watched with intensity until his eyes get used to the dark. The page wasn't there and the Prince couldn't believe his good luck. He climbed higher and then jumped to the window; he almost fell, and ended holding by the window's edge, after hitting himself against the wall. Alexander climbed and fell on Hephaistion's floor and stayed very still a few seconds until he was sure nobody was coming in.

The Prince walked towards the bed and found an oil lamp. He lighted it on. The lamp wasn't heavy, there wasn't much oil left, which meant he had to hurry or risk being left in the dark again. The room was very neat: there was a bed with a mattress made of rags perfectly made, a small wooden table with rolls on it, a basket full of more rolls, and a trunk. Nothing more. Alexander started looking for…well, he had no idea, so he searched for any clue that could tell him what was happening to the beautiful page of dark gray eyes.

First he opened the trunk, it was full of clothes and personal items, all in perfect order and carefully arranged. For what he saw, Hephaistion liked dark blue and dark red and was not really fond of light colors, all his chitons had the same cut, which told him the same person had made them, maybe his mother or some house servant. Almost all were made of wool, very few of linen or cotton with a beautiful pattern on the edges. Linen and cotton were not only very expensive but also rare in Macedonia and Greece.

There were some simple brooches, and 3 bands, Alexander had observed, he used for his hair. He left everything as he had found it and, before he closed the trunk again, one particular brooch caught his attention. It was broken, as if someone had thrown it against a wall.

Alexander took it and checked it. Maybe it was nothing or maybe it had been damaged the day Hephaistion had been assaulted. He took a chiton at the end of the trunk and saw that it was tear but, what really caught his attention, was the fact that this was a linen chiton, and for a person as careful as the page, it was really strange that he had a chiton as fine as this one in such poor state. The Prince stayed there, thinking for a while, before returning the items inside the trunk.

He searched the rolls and smiled finding there the Iliad, in an old and worn out edition, which meant the page read it with regularity. All the rolls were carefully kept, the parchment was extremely delicate and it had to be kept in a cold, ventilated place, besides, mouse loved to eat it, so one must always have a mousetrap near... Yes, there was the mousetrap, at one side of the basket.

Alexander also found many plays, which also were of his liking: a Sophocles tragedy a Aristophanes comedy… he found a play called Lysistrata, which told the story of the women of Sparta and Athens and how they, tired of the Peloponnesian war for it kept their men away form them, started a revolt led by a woman named Lysistrata. The women's great plan was to withdraw their sexual favor from their husbands and lovers in order to force them to end the war; it was a funny play.

_He likes theater_ –thought Alexander happily.

The Prince lifted the mattress and found several letters, almost all from his family… and some from Thessalonica, which didn't make him happy. How could a 9 years old girl say she was in love? For Cupid's sake! For what he saw Hephaistion's mother wrote to him almost every week and now that he thought about it, he remembered Leonnatos saying that Hephaistion's mother was one hell of a cook and always send her son impossibly delicious deserts and letters.

There were also letters from his grandfather and his sister, Berenike; for what he read, it was a very close and happy family, and they had a cat named Hermes. But there was no mention of any personal problem in the letters, though, the last one intrigued him deeply, it was from his grandfather…

Phai, I agree with you, you are not a child anymore

_and you can kill your first man. Your father is not_

_very sure about your idea, he would prefer to wait_

_until you are at least 14. I can speak to him if you like,_

_the only thing I don't understand is, why the hurry to_

_leave the palace? Did something happen?_

_Is he in a hurry to leave the palace? Why?_ –thought Alexander when he heard noise outside.

The Prince left the letters where he found them, put out the oil lamp and tried to run to the window but the door opened before he could get out.

_Damn_! –thought Alexander. He threw himself to the floor and rolled to hide under the bed.

Hephaistion entered his room but, from his position, Alexander could only see his feet walking towards the bed and heard how he fell heavily over the mattress. The Prince didn't dare to breath, and so he lay there, listening with all his attention and trying to figure out what was going on.

Hephaistion cried, even though he didn't want to, grabbing the sheets under him. He just wanted to disappear, he was a coward, a weakling… He fought with all his strength but for nothing. Philip couldn't understand the meaning of "NO". After his first encounter the King gave him a wonderful brooch decorated with expensive and rare pearls, true creamy white pearls from the waters of the Sinus Arabicus, surrounding a Safire. The page, as soon as he received the gift, threw the brooch at the King's face.

- I can order to flog you for this insolence –said Philip standing up, he was so mad that his face was gaining an unhealthy purple color.

- Then do it! What do you think am I? A whore? –shouted Hephaistion, defying him.

- I don't want you as my whore, I told you, I want you as my _eromenos_ –the King made an effort to restrain his anger.

- And I already told you I-don't-want-to –answered the page, breathing heavily.

- Why not? –Philip spoke in the commanding voice that mobilized his army.

_Because I don't like you, I don't want to, I feel nothing for you except loathing, you are not Achilles and I'll never do it because you are a bloody lecherous pig who beat me and raped me _–thought Hephaistion furious, challenging him with his eyes.

- I have my reasons.

- Give one, insolent boy –the King hit the table with both hands making the page jumped.

- You raped me –Hephaistion spoke softly, every word full with resentment—Do you think you can act like nothing happened? You raped me and humiliated me.

- You left me no choice.

- So it's my fault then? –he couldn't believe his ears.

Philip approached his page and took him by the shoulders, pushing him hard against the wall, hurting him. Hephaistion made an effort not to shake. He was terrified having the King so close to him. Philip took his time to admire his features, it was a pleasure to watch him, everything in him appeared to be created just to please.

- You are beautiful –the King's voice was a whisper, he tried to kiss him but the page moved back. Philip took a depth breath, trying to control his temper—Get out! –ordered with his jaw clenched and Hephaistion ran out of there.

_Maybe I'm doing something wrong_ –thought the page, curled up on his bed, still in darkness.

He no longer knew what was right, and his personal war against the King was killing him. His face ached where Philip had slapped him moments ago. Once again it was his night shift and once again the King called him to his bedroom. It had been worst than the first time and Hephaistion was amazed that he managed to walk after that, he was bleeding but he didn't care.

Alexander couldn't believe someone could cry like that, with such desperation and distress, and it broke his heart to know it was Hephaistion the one shedding those tears. The Prince moved to get out of his hidden place, he didn't care of what Hephaistion would say when he saw him in his bedroom, his need to embrace him was stronger.

But someone knocked the door. Alexander was still again and the page rose on his elbow.

- Who is it?

- I'm the King's doctor, Philip –said a voice outside—Can I come in?

- Yes –Hephaistion cleaned his tears with the back of his hand, and the man entered his room.

The page had never before talked with Philip, the King's personal doctor, he had only seen him a couple of times but he knew he was a good man and that he spoke little. Philip's lamp illuminated the dark room blinding the boy momentarily.

- The King send me to treat your wounds –said the doctor and that enraged Hephaistion.

- To treat my wounds? He is a JERK.

- Careful boy, you are talking about the King.

- I'm talking about the person who did this to me –said the page pointing at himself—Or he didn't tell you he is the reason I need a doctor in the first place?

- I don't question the King.

- You should –said Hephaistion without thinking and a heavy silence fell upon them—I'm sorry, it not your fault… it's just…Leave me alone, please.

Philip walked to him.

- Let me see your face –Hephaistion didn't reply so the doctor left the oil lamp on the table and proceeded to examine him—You are bleeding –Philip said watching the blood running freely through his thighs—Please laid down.

Philip cleaned his wounds and covered them with an herbal ointment. Hephaistion closed his eyes and no sound left his mouth, even if all of this was painful and humiliating.

- Try to sleep face down for a week –said the doctor—I'm going to leave you a tea for the pain.

- Thank you –said Hephaistion without looking at him, brushing his hair behind his ear.

Philip wanted to say something, a word of comfort…something! By the look of his wounds it was pretty clear what had happen to him… but he found himself lacking the what to say, so he left and the room was engulf in darkness again.

Alexander was numbed by now, but in that moment that was the least of his concerns.

_What the hell is going on?_ –thought the Prince—_What has my father done to him?_

But the answered struck him like a thunderbolt, what else could have done Philip with such a beautiful boy?

He should be warming my bed

The remembered his father's words as clearly as if he were listening to them in that moment.

_I'm a fool, how come I didn't see it?_ –thought Alexander, slapping his forehead.

He was angry, surprised, outraged, confused… He knew his father but he couldn't stand the idea of him hurting Hephaistion… not him. He waited until the page fell asleep and then he came out. The Prince smiled and took a moment to admire Hephaistion perfect profile faintly illuminated by the moonlight. Then he went out through the window.

_I never forgot what Philip did to me, it marked me for the rest of my life, and my no-life. Many years later, almost a Century before the birth of Christ, I was in Rome, It was cold winter night with full moon and I was walking near the Temple of Jupiter Stator, the first marble temple of the city._

_There were the magnificent statues Lysippus made for us after our victory at the battle of Issus; all of Alexander's Companions were there, riding their horses in the middle of a charge. Those were splendid statutes that made you feel tha,t in any moment, they were going to move and attack you. I remember I smiled, a sardonic smile, when I saw these statues in Rome, years before a man called Quintus Caecilius Metellus Macedonicus had pillaged this work from Pella, after the Third Macedonian War. _

_That night in Rome I saw a handsome man, his pale gray eyes almost white met mine. What I saw in his eyes reminded me of the night Philip raped me, this man had suffered terribly, endured the unthinkable and his heart was forever dead, incapable of love. This man was Lucius Cornelius Sulla, the ruthless Roman Dictator. He was born as a patrician, a noble, but in utterly poverty. I heard Sulla had to prostituted himself many times in order to get money to eat and even to pay his own father funeral… His was a hard life, and when I saw his eyes, I knew if it hadn't been for my Alexander I would have been just like him, a ruthless, cruel and cold hearted man who beheaded his enemies and put their heads on the Rostra, in the Forum. _

_Only Alexander was able to save me… and he did it. _

**XXX**

- Is it true? Your father sent for Aristotle to be your professor? –asked Perdikkas next day, sitting on a step at the entrance of the royal palace beside Alexander.

Today was Perdikkas' day. Alexander was a romantic with his head full with dreams of glory and honor, dreams of gods and heroes, he could recite the Iliad sleep and thanks to that, and a very human need of finding his soul mate, he was in an epic journey to find his best friend and sidekick. So, to this day, had passed the: Harpalos, Ptolemy, Philotas, Leonnatos, Koinos, even Nearchos' day. The Prince had even considered the possibility of speaking to Cassander son of Antipater, but that was going too far. Cassander was annoying beyond all reason.

All of them were his friends, and good friends! But for some reason he couldn't feel completely comfortable with them.

Alexander had almost an hour sitting on the steps with Perdikkas, because from there he could watch Hephaistion exercising one of the King's horses, the boy walking beside the animal.

_Everything fits_ –thought the Prince—_That's why Glaukos was so nervous when I asked him about Hephaistion and that's why Hephaistion doesn't talk about his aggressor. My father likes him, and because of that he ordered to have him as his page, he had wanted him since he met Hephaistion… but, why to beat him?… I get it, Hephaistion must have defied him_ –and for some reason he loved that idea, the idea of the page defying his almighty father.

- Alexander? –insisted Perdikkas at the lack of an answer.

- Hephaistion is losing weight.

- What? –Perdikkas turned to see his friend—A little, yes… Did you hear what I say?

- Yes, my father called Aristotle to teach me –said Alexander, his uneven eyes on Hephaistion, his elbows on his thighs—But he is not going to teach only me.

- How so?

- My father said I could take with me whoever I want to go to Mieza, and receive Aristotle's instruction.

- Mieza?

- It's a place my father had arranged especially for… —but Alexander was suddenly struck by a great idea.

- Who are you taking to Mieza? –asked Perdikkas excited.

- I just decided… Perdikkas you are a genius.

- Am I?

- You are like Odysseus solving Tyndareus dilemma in choosing a husband for Helen of Troy –the Prince stood up and ran to the palace without explaining more.

- Now what? –exclaimed Perdikkas confused.

**XXX**

Alexander arrived to his father's study and found him discussing with Parlemio about the actions to take next year.

- The situation in Athens is complicated, Demosthenes is calling you a "barbarian" and is pretty convincing, every day more people is on his side –explained Parmelio and the King swore.

- Is there any way in which I can make Demosthenes understand that I'm not a barbarian or a tyrant? I just want to be the Greek's leader in a war against Persia –exclaim Philip angry, when his blue eyes caught his son's figure standing at the door—Alexander, what are you doing here?

- I came to talk to you about Mieza, but if you are busy I can come back later.

- No, stay, what I need right now is a break –Parmelio left them, and Philip gave his son a cup of water-wine. It was a nice hot day.

- What do you want to talk about? –the King sat down in front of him.

The Prince took his time and drank the water-wine, choosing his words carefully.

- I already chose my companions to go to Mieza.

- Good, good, I told you to take anybody you like but just one favor, I want you to include Philotas and Cassander, it would be rude to their fathers not doing so –said Philip.

- Understood, I don't see a problem in that –his father was right, Antipater and Parmelio were the most important men in the kingdom and their sons deserved the honor of been instructed along with the Crown Prince.

- So, who are you taking with you?

- Ptolemy, Perdikkas, Leonnatos –the King nodded.

- Leonnatos is a good kid.

- Koinos.

- I little old, like Ptolemy… I suppose you are taking Harpalos and Nearchos too.

- You chose them as my advisors and they are good friends too –said Alexander.

- Excellent, anyone else?

- Yes –the King drank his wine—I want to take Hephaistion with me.

Philip choked and coughed.

- Amyntor's boy? –asked the King with drown voice.

- Yes.

- Why?

- Why not?

- He is not friend of yours, I heard you two had a really bad relationship –said Philip, taking a deep breath to recover.

- He is the son of one of your _hetairoi_, a noble, and his father has served you greatly with the Athenian negotiations –said Alexander in a business like tone—I think is fair.

- In that case take his older son with you, if you want to honor Amyntor take Nikandros to Mieza.

- Hephaistion is my _syntrophoi_, my own age, besides you told me to take whoever I want –said the Prince—Or is there a particular reason why I can't take Hephaistion with me to Mieza?

Philip tried to hold his gaze but failed, like many times before. He didn't want to let Hephaistion go, but had no right to keep him in the palace, to do so, after the Prince expressed his will in taking him to Mieza would caused Philip a lot of trouble with Amyntor, and he could already hear Parmelio lecturing him.

- All right, I approve your choice. Send word to your friends that they are leaving in two weeks –said the King in a terrible mood.

- Thank you father.

If Alexander had any doubts about his father's feelings towards Hephaistion, it was all over in that moment. More than ever, he had to take Hephaistion out of there.

The relationship between Philip and Alexander was complicated, to say the least. When Alexander was younger his mother was the ultimate source of wisdom and all his father did was wrong, but when he grew up he saw his mother was not that perfect and his father was not that bad. Now he admired Philip as a General, respected him as a King and tried with all his might to avoid becoming a man like him. Alexander had learned that his father's personality was the source of almost all his personal problems, but even with all his faults he loved him.

And this situation with Hephaistion could become a very nasty affair.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 4-1**

Three days later, dawn was breaking on the cold mountains of the Upper Macedonia. Hephaistion moved under his blankets and tried to get closer to his brother, looking for some warmth, the air was so cold that it was like needles on ones skin. Nikandros stretched his body, lazily, and then kicked his brother.

- Ouch!

- Get up, it's day already –Nikandros stood up.

Hephaistion sat, half asleep, his eyes felt heavy and he couldn't coordinate correctly. His brother checked the almost inexistent fire and lighted it again, yawing.

- I have to pee –said the page.

- When you come back bring water from the river.

- What river?

- The one we crossed last night, about a 100 paces to the south –explained Nikandros, giving him a goatskin bag for the water.

By the time Hephaistion was back, his brother had breakfast ready. Nikandros had many flaws but at least the had gone out in military training, so he knew more that a few things about cooking.

- What do you have in the fire? It smell delicious, you will be an excellent wife one day –said Hephaistion, taking a seat at his brother's side.

- Ha, ha –said Nikandros without humor—Take this, we still have some of mom's bread –the older one threw him a generous piece of bread and continued slicing the cheese.

- Are we still far from the border? –asked Hephaistion.

- No, by noon we must be in the Macedonian garrison in charge of the zone –said Nikandros giving him a piece of cheese—Don't worry, there's always trouble on the Thracian border, soon you will send your first man with the Boatman… You have been very quite since we left Pella, what's wrong? Are you scared?

Hephaistion didn't answer immediately, and continued chewing.

- I'm just… nervous, that all –he lied.

- Phai.

- Mm?

- Did something happen to you in the palace? –asked Nikandros, watching him with intensity.

- Why do you ask?

- Because you are acting very weird lately.

That took Hephaistion by surprised, he never thought his brother would care enough for him to notice his mood changes.

_But he is my brother_ –thought the page—_Maybe I should tell him…_

- Phai, life in King Philip's court is difficult, all the members of the royal family conspire against each other, you can't receive anything from them without asking yourself what do they want from you –said Nikandros—The best thing you can do is to stay away from trouble. Look at me, I have a good relation with all the people that matters… Once I was about to sleep with Princess Cynane –a smile of self-contentment crossed his face and Hephaistion saw his brother as if he didn't know him.

- Cynane? You are nuts, she is the King's favorite daughter.

- The poor girl is going to marry Amyntas, at least let her enjoy her life a little… but that's not what I wanted to say –his brother continued— The point is, I don't have an assassin behind me because I know how to keep my mouth shut. I think you saw something with the King and that's why you are so depressed, am I right?

- More or less –said Hephaistion soflty.

- Try to forget it, it has nothing to do with you –said Nikandros, patting his back.

_Nothing to do with me…_ —thought the page.

- Nick, there is something I want to tell you –said Hephaistion carefully—I didn't see something, I…

A horse whinnying made them jump to their feet. Nikandros took his sword first and Hephaistion did the same, standing beside his brother when they saw a magnificent black horse with red mane and a white mark on his head, resembling an ox head. The page didn't have to lift his head to know who was the rider.

- Alexander? –exclaimed Nikandros, as if he had seen his dead grandmother.

- Joy to you Nikandros, Hephaistion –the Prince dismounted Boukephalos.

- What are you doing here? –asked Nikandros, stretching his neck, searching the Prince's escort or at least one of his friends, but he found no one—Are you alone?

- Yes –was the simple answer.

- Why are you here? –asked Hephaistion, sheathing his sword.

- I came to see the garrison at the Thracian border –answered the Prince, his gold-blond hair shining under the morning sun.

- Yeah, sure –the page didn't believe one word.

- The garrison at the Thracian border? We are going there too –said Nikandros.

- If you don't mind, I would like to travel with you –said Alexander.

- Yes.

- No.

The brothers stared at each other.

- Phai, don't be a child, we can let him travel alone –said Nikandros.

- Why not? He came here all by himself –his older brother ran his hand down his face. He couldn't believe how stubborn was Hephaistion.

_Why do I bother? Phai is just like dad_ –thought the older one.

- It's all right, if you don't want to travel with me I can continue alone –said Alexander with calm.

- No, no, no, you are not going to make me feel guilty by your martyr attitude, if something happened to you is not going to be my fault –said Hephaistion pointing at him with his finger.

Nikandros laughed.

- You are insane Phai. INSANE… Alexander, have you eaten something?

- No –Nikandros pointed at the fire with his thumb.

- My mother baked the bread –said the older one giving the Prince a piece.

- Why are you giving him mom's bread? –Hephaistion complained, sitting on the opposite side to Alexander—We agree to let him travel with us, not to feed him.

- Stop being such an ass, Phai –Nikandros scolded him, raising his voice, and the page rolled his eyes.

- Why are you going to the Thracian border? –asked Alexander.

- Because we are looking for trouble, so this fool can take the life of his first man –if Hephaistion could petrify people like medusa, his brother would be a very nice statute by now. Among all the people in the kingdom Alexander was the last one he wanted informed about his personal life.

- Really? –the Prince pretended to be surprised.

- What's wrong with that? –Hephaistion growled.

- Nothing.

_In the XXI Century, where people talk too much about Human Rights, is hard to imagine a society where a young boy needed to kill a person in order to become a man. 13 year old boys play Rock Band, open Facebook accounts, cheat in the school tests and their biggest concerned is how to unlock the porn channels on their parents TV. But in the Macedonia of the 343 B.C., at the age of 13 you were one step closer of becoming a man. _

_I remembered that all the way to the garrison my brother and Alexander talked about everything and nothing, I just kept silent even when Alexander tried everything to catch my attention._

_The Thracian border was a dangerous place. The Thracians were divided in tribes, one more savage than the other, and sometimes they did raids and plundered Macedonian towns, that was why there was a garrison on duty day and night. Thrace was located in modern Bulgaria… and probably the most famous Thracian in classic history was the Roman gladiator who led a slave revolt in the 80 B. C: Spartacus…_

- He likes you.

- What are you talking about? –asked Hephaistion to his brother. They had been located in a small room inside the garrison's fortress.

- Come on! You didn't notice? –Nikandros was having fun. He sat on the hard bed, beside his brother.

- Notice what? –asked Hephaistion tired, his eyes on the wooden ceiling.

His brother threw himself against the page, taking out his breath and then, they were suddenly wrestling like small kids, bitting and hitting each other.

- Do you surrender, coward? –the younger one couldn't breath. like small kids, laughing, punching and biting each other until Nikandros ended on top of Hephaistion, immobilizing him.

- YES! –Nikandros let him go, and dropped at Hephaistion's side.

- Alexander likes you –said his brother after a few seconds, and the page laughed as if he had never heard anything funnier in his entire life.

- Did you fall headfirst off the horse?

- Come on, Phai! You can't be that stupid, do you buy that story that he came here to check the garrison? And without an escort! It's obvious, he came here following you –said Nikandros as if he had all the wisdom of the universe in him—Fetch me the wine, would you?

Hephaistion did as he was told.

- Why do you think he likes me? –the page gave him the metallic jug.

Nikandros drank before answering.

- What an awful wine…Why do you want to know?

- Curiosity, give me the jug –after the first gulp he coughed, it was strong wine without water.

- Where shall I begin? Mm…Well, first, he is here without a reason…

- He is the Crown Prince, it's not so weird that he wants to check the garrison, I heard Ptolemy saying the King is planning to invade Thrace, maybe he is here on behalf of his father –Hephaistion refuted him.

- Right, the same day you came, most convenient –Nikandros drank again from the jug—All the way here he tried to catch your attention.

- He was showing off, he always do that when I'm around.

- Really? Always? –asked Nikandros with interest—There! What more proof do you want?… Don't look at me like that. Phai you are an ass with him, any other in his place would have beaten the living hell out of you by now, but Alexander acts as if he wasn't listening.

- You sound as if I was the jerk –Hephaistion complained.

- Alexander is not as you think he is, he is not an arrogant brute.

- You too? –the page paced around the room—I'm sick of everybody telling me he is Mr. Perfect.

- And haven't you considered for a second that you are the one who is wrong?

- No! –said Hephaistion stubbornly.

- Phai, I'm a jerk –said his brother, standing up.

- By Apollo! Really? It had never occurred to me before –the page mocked him.

- Mock me all you want, but as a jerk I can recognize others like me, and your Prince is not one. I know him and his friends better than you.

- I get it, he is the best among all men.

- Not quite, he has a terrible character and likes having things always in his way –explained Nikandros, leaving the jug considerably lighter than before, on the table—The bad thing is, he is usually always right, which is a little annoying, but he is noble and intelligent.

- You move me Nick, go and marry him –his brother laughed and took him by both shoulders.

- I just want to help you –Nikandros smiled with evilness—Besides, it will be awesome to have my brother as the _eromenos_ of the Crown Prince, you would make a great service to your family, putting your butt to work in something useful.

- Nick, you are a jerk.

- You are welcome –Hephaistion shook his head.

- I'm going out.

- Bring your cloak, it's cold outside –Nikandros threw him the cloak and the page watched him as if he were a ghost.

- Since when do you care about my health? –Hephaistion checked his cloak, just in case his brother put spiders on it or something more disgusting.

- Since mom threatens to kill me if something happens to you –Nikandros took his own cloak.

- Where are you going?

- I don't know, to chat with the men, I guess.

The fortress wasn't too big, had a ditch at the front, a palisade, and tall strong ramparts. Hephaistion went to the highest part of the ramparts, and, from it, he had a privilege view of the entire zone. Not far from there a group of soldiers were playing dice and to him floated their voices, swearing and laughing. Something damp touched his head, and when he looked up, he saw it was snowing. He made no effort to leave, he didn't mind the cold and so he continued surveying the surroundings in the dark. The moon was a smile on the sky, but the striking young man on the rampart didn't return the smile to her.

It would be great if my brother become the eromenos of the Crown Prince, you would be doing a great service to your family.

His brother's words resounded in his head.

_What would Nick do if he knew I could be the King's eromenos?_ –he thought sadly, his arms on the wooden wall—_Perhaps I'm wrong and I should accept the all mighty Philip's offer, after all he is the most powerful man in Greece, the champion of the Oracle of Delphi… But I just can't, I can't be with him, he is not my Achilles. The day I give myself to someone it will be by my own choice, because that person is the best, the most honorable, a person I can be proud of… Gods! Now, I'm thinking like my sister_ –he sighed—_But I can't stop thinking like that… Maybe I shouldn't live in Macedonia, I disagree with half the things that happen here, I should live with my aunt in Athens…_

He felt a gaze on him, and when he turned, he found Alexander leaning against the wall watching him as if he were an art piece. Hephaistion jumped.

- What, in Athena's name, are you doing here?

- I'm watching you.

- How long have you been here? –asked the page, recovering from the impression.

- A while, you were deep in thought and I didn't want to bother you –said Alexander.

_Alexander likes you…_

_Oh! How I wish I never had that conversation with Nick_ –thought Hephaistion blushing.

- Stop looking at me like that –asked the page.

- Like that how? –Alexander was enjoying himself, seeing the other so nervous.

- Why did you come to this garrison? –Hephaistion changed the subject. Yes, that was a great idea, change the subject.

- I already told you.

- I don't believe you

- Fine, I'm lying –Hephaistion couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious.

Both fell silent, and once again they heard laughter. The Prince didn't say anything and the page didn't want to be with him, so he started to climb down the stairs.

- I challenge you to a race –said Alexander suddenly, successfully stopping him. Hephaistion lifted an eyebrow—Do you see the last torch of the corridor? If you win I swear not to speak to you in a whole week –said the Prince, arms crossed on his chest.

- Done –accepted Hephaistion without a second thought.

- Don't you want to know what I want if I win? –Alexander walked to him

- It doesn't matter, I'm not going to let you win.

A smile curved the Prince's lips.

- All right, have it your way.

- Give me your word that you are keeping your promise –asked Hephaistion.

- You have it, and you?

- I give you my word that, if for some cosmic mistake, I lose, you can ask me for anything –Alexander's smile got widened, this was his lucky day.

- Done.

- The last torch of the corridor? –Hephaistion wanted to be sure.

- Yes, at your count.

- Good.

Hephaistion counted to 3 and they both ran as if they were pursued by a horde of Minotaurs. Bad luck for the page, because he had never heard the Prince was as fast as his ancestor Achilles, and in 3 heartbeats left him behind. At the end, Hephaistion bent over trying to catch his breath. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

- By Hermes! –said the page without breath—You are unbelievable fast… I-I bet you could run in the Olympics.

Alexander brushed his untidy hair with his fingers.

- "I would only run if I had kings as my competitors"(1) –said Alexander.

- You are a jerk –Hephaistion complained, straightening up—In that case, why did you run against me?

The Prince remained silent.

- I'm going to reclaim my prize –announced Alexander and Hephaistion cursed himself.

_Me and my big mouth_ –thought the page—_I'll never do this again_.

- What do you want? –asked the page with all dignity. He had given his word and he indented to fulfill it, even if the Prince asked him to dress like cupid, with bow, wings and everything in the middle of the army.

- Come.

Alexander took him outside the fortress, it wasn't much light but he knew the path they were taking.

- Who's there? –asked the sentry, hidden in the shadows.

- Alexander, Prince of Macedonia and Hephaistion son of Amyntor –answered the blond—Is it you Eneas?

- Yes, Alexander –said the man, walking to them.

- You have a good ear, keep on the good work –the man smiled.

- I will, Alexander.

They continued walking, advancing further and further into the forest. It was pitch black and they could only hear their steps over the dry branches and dry leafs, and the occasional owl. Hephaistion thought it was a terrible idea being there, but said nothing, he didn't want to look like a coward. Alexander suddenly stopped when they reached a clearing, and the page run into him.

- What are we doing here? –asked Hephaistion, he surveyed the surroundings, making a mental note of the path they had followed in case he needed to get back on his own. At least it was more illuminated here.

- I found this place in the afternoon –said the Prince—And I think is perfect for us.

- What do you mean?

Alexander approached him, until they were only a couple of paces away.

- As a prize for my victory… –the Prince spoke in a soft, slowly tone—I want a kiss from you.

- I beg your pardon –asked Hephaistion, as if the Prince had demanded for him to kill his own mother.

- You gave me your word that you will do anything I wanted –the page clenched his jaw. He and his stupid arrogance.

- Fine.

Alexander closed the distance between them, Hephaistion was taller than he, and he had to lift his head a little. Immediately, the Prince was welcome by the smooth smell of chamomile and the page's soft breath hitting his lips. He shuddered from head to toe. Alexander had never kissed anyone, he had killed his first man, hunted the wild boar in the royal forests, but he had never experience the warmth of having other lips over his own. His heart beat furiously, he bit his lower lip in anticipation feeling the same emotion he experienced the day he took the life of a man in his first battle… Just a few inches away of that sweet mouth that made him daydream.

But something wasn't quite well. The Prince stopped and opened at Hephaistion, his eyes closed so tightly that it looked as if in any moment blood would come out from them, but instead a tear appeared. Alexander touched his cheek, as if afraid of hurting him, and caught the tear between his fingers.

- Your skin is softer than I imagine –said the Prince softly, and the page opened his eyes.

Alexander moved away and sat on a big root, visible over the dirt. Hephaistion followed him and took a sit at his side. For long time either said a word.

- Why didn't you kiss me? –asked the page at last.

- You don't want me to.

- That's not the point. I gave you my word and I'm going to honor it, I'm not a coward –said Hephaistion firmly.

- I know that, but I can't force you to do something you don't want to –those words sank deeply into the page's heart—Besides, next time I kiss you it will be because you asked me to.

Hephaistion laughed, a pure, sincere and transparent laugh, that made the Prince smile happily.

- Yeah right, like that's going to happen—said the page—So, if you are not going to kiss me, what do you want as reward?

- Mm…Let me think. I want to talk with you. You know, a real nice chat, as if we were friends –asked Alexander.

- I thought you weren't going to force me into doing something I don't want to do –the Prince saw him with seriousness improper of a young man of 13 years old.

- Is it so terrible to talk to me?

- Just kidding, don't look at me as if I had sentenced you to death. What do you want to talk about? –said page, his elbows on his thighs.

- Do you like living in the royal palace? –Hephaistion opened and closed his mouth, looking like a fish out of the water.

- In a way, yes. King Philip's court is the place where everything happen, besides there live a lot of curious people.

- What do you mean by that? –asked Alexander with interest.

- Well…

Hephaistion gave him his very particular point of view of the real family, being very careful of what he said about his mother and sister; they also talked about the pages and the _Somatophylakes_, but when the turn came from the Prince's friends…

- I don't think I should say what I think of them –Alexander couldn't stop laughing since the page started to talk.

- Why not?

- They are your friends, I don't think it would be funny to listen how I destroy their lives –explained the page.

- Come on, I promise I won't get angry.

- I don't believe you, I heard you have an explosive temper.

- Who said that? –Alexander was curious to know to whom Hephaistion was talking about him.

- Someone –said Hephaistion mysteriously.

- Leon or Perdikkas?

- Why should be one of them?

- Because they are the only friends in common we have –said Alexander.

- Good point.

- Come on! Tell me what do you think about my friends? –the Prince pulled him childishly by the arm.

- Why do you want to know? –said Hephaistion, stretching his legs to the front.

- You are fun.

- So, now I'm your buffoon –Hephaistion wanted to sound offended, but fail. He really was having fun with the Prince.

- Do you want another reason?

- If you may, your royal highness –the page mocked him.

- Don't call me that –suddenly Alexander was serious—I'm not an Asian king.

- As you wish… Alexander, please continue.

- You are really good judging people –the Prince took him by surprise—Most of the people and easily fool: by someone's beauty or intelligence. My father is a genius manipulating people in order to obtain what he wants. I always wonder how was that nobody notices they are being used, or maybe they do notice but they also want something from the King. I learned this since I was little. I had been surrounded by ambassadors, mercenaries, generals, nobles, Greek politicians, great orators, completely bullies, artists and self-called artists, and is always the same. When I was 7 years old, I had the opportunity to entertained a Persian embassy that came to discuss the affair of our political refugees Menapis of Egypt, the satrap Artabazus and the Greek mercenary captain Memnon of Rhodes. I asked them everything I could about the Great King Artaxerxes Ochus' army –he smiled remembering that—I'll never forget their faces, they never expected to be interrogated like that by a child; no, they couldn't see more than a mere child and they were tricked by what their eyes saw… Do you understand what I'm saying?

- I… think so –said Hephaistion not so sure. Alexander leaned to the front and took him by the arms.

- Everybody has something to hide, Hephaistion –said the Prince with a force in his voice that made impossible to contradict him—And at the same time, they let themselves be fooled, that's why heroes like Achilles exist, because they are not like the rest, because they don't share the same weaknesses of the rest of the mortals. That's why they are immortal heroes, that's why they were born to lead men –for a long moment the page got himself caught by those uneven eyes, the passion in his voice was hypnotic. He talked as if he could be capable of archiving the impossible—I know I'm not like the rest, I know! And I know I can achieve great things and that's why I get angry when people can't see beyond their noses, people think so slowly! –he fixed his uneven eyes on the page, who looked at him fascinated—You know…you are the only one who can hold my gaze.

- What do you want from me? –asked Hephaistion in a whisper.

- You are not like the rest.

- You don't know me –Alexander closed the distance between them, hitting his lips with his breath.

- Then let me know you –the intensity of the Prince's words made him shudder.

It was the first time Hephaistion felt defenseless, all the disliked he felt towards Alexander evaporated, the forest melted around them until only the two of them were left, two souls naked and exposed. The page's heart beat against his throat.

- Please Hephaistion, come with me to Mieza.

The page opened his eyes big and round. What did he say? Go to Mieza? To be teach by Aristotle? He had heard Perdikkas talking about that… It was a dream; he was going to leave the palace, to leave the King…

- Ale…

A noise coming from the bushes made them turned. Someone was there. The Prince shook his head, wanting him to remain silent and then pointed the grass. They laid down completely still. By the shadows they saw, they knew it was a large group heading towards the fortress.

- Thracians? –whispered Hephaistion and the Prince nodded—We have to go back.

- Follow me.

The page never knew how, but Alexander took a hidden path back to the fortress, arriving before the enemy.

It was as if a completely different person had taken control over the Prince's body. Alexander took the command of the fortress and issued orders to defend the place in utterly silence.

- Why don't you sound the alarm? –asked Hephaistion confused, while the soldiers ran everywhere preparing themselves.

- Because I want them to believe they are taking us by surprise –said the Prince quickly, searching the surroundings from the rampart.

- What's happening? –asked Nikandros, running to them without breath, sword in hand.

- We are under attack –said Alexander excited. Hephaistion thought he was crazy.

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Obey your master_

_Master_

(Metallica. _Master of Puppets_)

_In a few moments Alexander had the whole garrison on arms. In the confusion nobody asked why was a 13 year old boy giving the orders, but the truth was that he was no longer a 13 year old boy, in that moment he was the God of War, the Bringer of Death, he was undefeatable… he was Achilles. And while the Thracians counted their dead for hundreds, Alexander didn't lose one man. _

_I took the life of my first man and the next day the three of us went back to Pella. The soldiers acclaimed Alexander and even I was impressed. When I saw him that night covered in blood, fighting among the soldiers, I knew he would change my life forever. _

_My father gave me a magnificent sword belt when he saw he severed head of my Thracian victim, a belt once own by my great grandfather, or so my father said, and the happiness of my family was even greater when I told them the Crown Prince in person had asked me to go with him to Mieza. I was excited too, I was going to learn from one of the greatest minds of my time and I was going to leave the King…_

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon, _p 56

**A/N**: The actual words of Alexander according with Plutarch; someone said to him he was fast enough to run in the Olympics and he replied that. I just changed the context.

I promise next week we'll have a romantic chapter ^^…


	7. Mieza Pt I

**Hello everyone: **

You are amazing! Your reviews made me very happy. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Mm, how was that Hephaistion became a vampire? I'm going to describe that a little later. As I said in that monstrous disclaimer, I already wrote a part of this story but in Spanish, so I'm translating and I'm really clumsy doing it.

Again, my eternal gratitude is with my best friend Gaby, without whom there will be no story.

Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a nice review * adorable puppy eyes *

**CHAPTER 5**

_Losing our senses_

_What did we become?_

_Someone grew stronger, while some other passed_

_This is what remains_

_Ashes and dreams of better days_

(Theater of Tragedy. _Ashes and Dreams_)

Next day Hephaistion was going to the so called Precinct of the Nymphs at Mieza, a village located in the eastern foothills of the Bernius range, north of Beroea (1). Just one more day to be far far away from the court intrigues and the uproarious life in the royal palace, but most importantly, he would be away from King Philip. The young page had permission to go home, and, in that particular day, his mother was very busy, coming and going from one room to the other, preparing her son's baggage.

- Mom, honestly, I don't need so many clothes –said Hephaistion, looking at the outrageous number of chitons perfectly folded on a wooden table.

- Nonsense! You are not only going to be taught by master Aristotle, other professors are going to prepare you in different fields, including how to fight, and you could ruin your clothes. I don't want you to be in rags in the presence of master Aritotle and the Crown Prince, what are they going to say? That your mother doesn't look after you? –said Antigone, shaking her head—Besides, you are growing really fast, soon your clothes won't fit you anymore… Lysanias don't touch that, dear, it's your brother's baggage –she sweetly reprehended her youngest child—How many boys are going to Mieza?

- 7, including me.

- Mm… —Antigone took her finger to her cheek, thinking—I should cook them something.

- No mom, please don't –asked Hephaistion, embarrassed.

- Phai! –Berenike arrived with something in her hands—I made you this –proudly, his sister gave him a bracelet, clumsily knitted with wool thread—It's a lucky charm.

- Thank you –her brother gave her an adorable smile.

- Here is the whole family! –said grandfather Demetrios, his booming voice pounding against the walls while he stepped inside Hephaistion's bedroom—By the almighty Atlas! What are these? Who's moving out?

Lysanias laughed and Antigone lifted an eyebrow.

- These are the things Phai is taking to Mieza –said his daughter-in-law.

- All of these? He is going to study, not to marry an Asian King and taking his entire trousseau with him –his grandchildren celebrated his joke laughing, even little Lysanias, who had no idea of what was his grandfather talking about.

- Grandpa, Phai is going to live with other boys from the Macedonian nobility. He is not going in rags –Antigone defended her point of view.

- Mom, have you seen my linen chiton? –Nikandros arrived, eating a peach.

- You were here? Since when? –asked Hephaistion.

- I arrived shortly after you –Nikandros spoke with his mouth full of fruit.

- Not now sweetheart, I'm busy with Phai's baggage –said Antigone, searching for a belt.

- Is he taking all these with him? –asked Nikandros and his mother lifted both eyebrows.

- Ma'am!

- Why are you yelling, Cadie? –asked Antigone, watching Cadie running to her.

- Outside is a lad asking to see Phai –the young woman explained, and five pairs of wondering eyes settled on Hephaistion.

- Who's looking for you? –asked Berenike, sitting down on his brother's bed.

The first thing Hephaistion thought was that Perdikkas or Leonnatos had come to visited him, but that was improvable, they too had gone to their houses and they lived in Upper Macedonia, far from Pella. Had they come back so soon?

- I took the lad to the entrance hall, ma'am –said Cadie when nobody else spoke.

- You let him in? Before asking us? –Demetrios saw her as if he didn't know Cadie.

- Does this person have a name? –asked Hephaistion, tired of all that mystery.

- He said his name is Alexander, the Crown Prince, so I thought it was a bad idea to let him waiting outside –said Cadie and Amyntor's family looked at her as if she was a ghost.

Hephaistion was the first one to run to the entrance hall. His mother brushed her hair with her fingers and smoothed out her dress following him, along with his grandfather.

At the entrance hall, the Prince was looking at the beautiful paintings adorning the walls. Images showing the magnificence of mount Olympus, and the war between the gods and the Titans. One had caught the Prince attention, an image showing Gaia, fighting against Poseidon. The god of the sea showed like a Pegasus of water, impressive and majestic, the goddess of earth falling at his ravishing power.

- What are you doing here? –asked the page, arriving at the entrance hall.

For once, Hephaistion's voice was friendly without traces of irony or nuisance. Since their adventure on the Thracian border, his feelings towards the Crown Prince had change tremendously. He wouldn't admit it, but he had thought about the blond every day, remembering their peculiar conversation in the forest and the failed kiss… Why had he thought that much about the kiss? Alexander smiled and, to his complete astonishment, he blushed, his mind immediately remembering those lips so close to his, his soft breath…

_Enough!_ –thought the page, he wasn't going to make a fool of himself in front of the Prince.

- I was bored and Glaukos told me you had permission to come home, so I thought to pay you a visit –Hephaistion returned his smile. Alexander had a beautiful smiled, how come he hadn't notice before? And for some reason he could comprehend in that moment, he felt very happy to see him in his house.

- Alexander –said Antigone with a kind smile, walking to him with the arms stretched to the front—What a pleasant surprise!

- My mother –Hephaistion introduced her, while his mother took Alexander's hands.

- Antigone, wife of Amyntor –Alexander thought she was adorable.

- My grandfather, Demetrios son of Nikandros –page continued with the introductions.

- I pleasure to see you again, Alexander.

- Joy to you, Alexander! –said Nikandros, arriving with his small brother and sister behind him. When Berenike saw him, she walked to the Prince with curiosity.

- She is my sister, Berenike –said Hephaistion.

- Joy to you, Berenike! –Alexander smiled and the girl frowned.

- Are you really the Macedonian Prince? –asked Berenike, as if that were impossible and her family were playing her a joke.

- Yes.

- You don't look like a Prince; you are very short.

- Eni! –the adults scolded her. Hephaistion laughed.

**XXX**

- Your family is great –said Alexander, walking with him near the river that crossed Amyntor's property.

- Yeah, just don't tell them, or they would start believing it –Hephaistion was happy, that was obvious to any fool, even if he didn't know why.

- Your mother is adorable.

- Yes, when she is not packing your baggage.

- What was that? –the Prince stopped.

- A personal joke, don't mind me –they started walking again— Are you staying to have dinner with us?

- I wouldn't miss it; Perdikkas said your mother is one hell of a cook –a beautiful blue bird stopped on a branch near them, grooming his wings with his peck.

- That's true, she is great. You know, mom could do anything she wanted, is the most intelligent woman I ever met –the page continued walking with the arms cross behind his head—Tell me something, why do you want me to go with you to Mieza?

- Why do you think? –Alexander challenged him.

- I hate you when you do this… Let me think –the page frowned.

_Alexander likes you…_

- No idea –Hephaistion lied, pretending he hadn't thought the obvious answer.

- You are a lousy liar –said the Prince—I know you are thinking something but you are a coward and won't tell me.

Hephaistion stopped and watched him outrage.

- Oh! No, no, no. I know what are you trying to do! You are challenging me, but that's not going to work –the page answered with self-sufficiency—Besides, what I was thinking is not even my own idea, so it doesn't count.

- Oh! So, are you talking about me with other people? –Alexander wanted to know.

- No.

- Liar, why don't you tell me? –Hephaistion blushed; all of this was Nikandros' fault, it was his foolish idea that had made him wonder if it was true.

I want a kiss from you…

_Why can't I stop thinking about that?_ –thought the page.

- You always want to know everything?

- I never take a "no" for an answer –said Alexander.

- So, that's why you didn't let me alone until I accepted to talk to you like a civilized person –said Hephaistion.

- Exactly! –said the Prince with a bright smile—I knew if you came to know me you would change your mind.

Hephaistion turned to see him, walking backwards.

- You are weird. First you say I'm good judging people and now you tell me I was wrong judging you.

- I don't blame you. I'm not like the rest.

- Oh, yes! I notice. You are insane –Hephaistion laughed.

The page stepped over a rock and fell backward; Alexander ran to catch him, but the weight beat him and he ended falling on top of Hephaistion. The page started to laugh.

- You know, to be someone as short as you, you are pretty heavy… Alexander?

The Prince didn't move. He had fell on Hephaistion's chest and could hear his heartbeat, his warmth under him, and the soft up and down motion of his chest. Alexander had never felt so relax in his life; it was like lying at the river edge on a hot day, enjoying the breeze on the face without problems and concerns… With the page he could think clearly, in absolute peace.

- Alexander? –said Hephaistion, softly.

- Mm?

- You are crushing me.

- Gods! I could sleep here –the Prince whispered, a little drowsy.

The page sat, and, gently pushed Alexander away from him.

- I don't think so –he stood up, giving the Prince his hand to help him up—Come let's go back to the house.

- Do you like theater? –asked Alexander suddenly.

- Yes, very much.

- Come with me to see Thessalus' presentation.

- The famous actor? –Hephaistion had heard about Thessalus, he was known in all Greece. His most famous roll was Achilles and, from what Hephaistion had heard, Alexander had wept in that play at the scene of Patroclus' death.

- Yes, he is coming to Pella at the end of the year, he is a friend of mine so I asked him to go to Mieza –Alexander explained.

- You are showing off.

- What did I say now?

- Showing off the fact that you know famous actors and counted them among your friends –Hephaistion teased him playfully—But I forgive you this time, and I accept your invitation.

It was official, Alexander was happy.

**XXX**

By the time Hephaistion's 14 birthday arrived, everything was perfect, like a fairy-tale: He was taking classes from one of the greatest minds of his time, in a beautiful place, a district of vineyards and orchards that had nothing to envy the Elysium Field. He was studying philosophy, which he adored, reading a lot, which he loved, and far far away from Philip, which was priceless.

- You are too thoughtful –said Hephaistion, reading on Alexander's bed in the room they both shared.

Philip had ordered to repair a big and beautiful house in Mieza, and prepared it to serve as a temporary academy, like the one in Athens. He wanted his son to have only the best: the best teacher, the best friends, the best location, the best of everything. Aristotle had accepted being the Prince's professor in exchange that Philip restored his hometown: Stageira, which the King had occupied and destroyed in previous years. The philosopher and the King had already met when they were kids, since Aristotle's father, Nicomachus, had been King Amyntas, King Philip's father, personal doctor, and now Aristotle was appointed head of the new Macedonian academy.

The Prince didn't answer immediately, and continued in the same position, sitting on the window's frame, watching the garden. He had been there since nightfall, and hadn't spoken a word, spending his time just looking at the deep blue sky.

- Hello? Is somebody there? –Hephaistion insisted, leaving his reading.

- I'm thinking about what Aristotle said today –Alexander finally answered, without looking at him.

- About the barbarians being the same as animals? Or about slavery being an acceptable condition for men? –asked his now friend.

- The part about the barbarians.

- Oh, what about it?

- Do you think is true, that the Persians are the same as beasts? –Alexander walked to him, and sat at his side.

- The only Persians I ever met were the ones in the embassy with Arsames, and they didn't give me a very good impression… but, on the other hand, I didn't see anything that made them different from us, either –Hephasition explained.

- Besides having two arms and two legs, what do you mean?

Hephaistion approached him, and brushed on rebel lock of hair behind his ear.

- Aristotle said: "no one would value existence for the pleasure of eating alone, or that of sex unless he were utterly servile; to such a person it would make no difference whether he were a beast or a man…"

- "An barbarians live exclusively through and for senses"(2) –Alexander continued—Which leaves them on the same level as plants or animals.

- If you buy Aristotle's ideas that would mean that we, Macedonians and Greeks, are different, better, and for that we have the right, and the duty, to crush the Persians, right?

- That's precisely his point –Alexander nodded.

- But, there are Macedonians who also live through and for senses, so where is the difference? –the Prince noted the resentment and hatred in his voice.

- We are better than them.

- Why? –Hephaistion challenged him—Are we stronger, smarter? Maybe. But we still have the same weaknesses and that makes us even more pathetic.

- Hephaistion, things are not like that –the Prince tried to calm him, knowing perfectly well why he thought like that.

- How can you be so sure?

- Do I need to remind you that I grew up in the court of Pella? I can be many things but I'm not naïve –Alexander took him by the arms—Look at me Hephaistion, do you think I don't know about my father's orgies and excessive drinking?… Please, let me finish, I know what are you going to say: a King must be the best among men, an example to follow. My father isn't such a man, and I know better than anyone else about his faults.

- Do you really know? –Hephaistion's voice trembled.

Alexander couldn't stand to see that look in his eyes and embraced him, as if he were afraid the page could vanish in every moment.

- Phai, I know that what my father did to you was abominable and you are in all your right to hate him –Hephaistion opened his eyes, astonished by this revelation—I would give everything so you would never had to endure such a terrible fate, but you can't judge all the Macedonians like…

- What are you talking about? –Hephaistion interrupted him, without believing his ears. The Prince kept silent when he realized his mistake.

- Phai, I…

- Don't call me that –Hephaistion pushed him away from him—Answer me, how do you know about what happened between your father and I? SPEAK!

- I found out.

- How? –Alexander was silent, and ran his hand through his untidy blond hair—HOW?

- I entered your room and hid myself under your bed. I saw you when you arrived with doctor Philip, happy now? –as an answer, Hephaistion punched him in the face and left the room furious.

_I deserve that_ –thought Alexander, taking his hand to his face.

- Alexander! Did something happen to Phai? He looks like…What happened to you? –asked Leonnatos, who was walking outside their room when his friend stormed out like an enrage chimera.

-Nothing –said Alexander, speaking through his nose. He took his head back and Leonnatos hurried to look for a handkerchief.

- Did you and Phai have a fight again? –asked his friend.

- Myfault –blood ran freely over the Prince's face.

- Lay down, it will be easier. Do you want me to call Aristotle?

- Nojustwater –asked the Prince and his friend ran to look for a servant.

**XXX**

_How could he? Why did he do that for?_ –thought Hephaistion running through the corridor. He felt terrible, betrayed, humiliated… Nobody was suppose to know what had happened between him and the King; it was the worst episode of his life and now was public knowledge. He couldn't stand it, and once again he felt raped and exposed.

Alexander had spy him in his worst moment, during his darkest hour, and he couldn't forgive him. He arrived in the garden and ran to the forest, ignoring the guard who called after him.

**XXX**

- That was some punch –said Ptolemy, whistling.

- You are going to be fine, the septum isn't broke, just out of place –said Aristotle, sitting at the Prince's side—Be very still, this is going to hurt.

Admirably, Alexander didn't make a sound when the philosopher straightened the septum; the only sign of pain was a solitary tear and his clenched fists. His friends made faces when their heard the crunch indicating the septum was again in the right place. Aristotle put a towel damped in cold water on his forehead, and cleaned the blood from his face.

- It's going to swell and it's going to be nasty, but in a few days it will pass –said the philosopher standing up—Rest, it'll help.

- I'm sorry to have bothered you.

- It's all right. And you, young men, go to sleep, it's late and you have work to do tomorrow –Aristotle left the room, not before leaving instructions for a servant to attend the Prince's wound with an ointment.

- Who beat you? –asked Koinos.

- Hephaistion.

- Ha! I told you Perdikkas, now pay me –said Leonnatos triumphal, and his friend searched for a _drachma_ inside his clothes.

- You fought AGAIN? –asked Nearchos.

- Honestly, I can't understand why do you want to be his friend? Hephaistion is weird and arrogant –said Philotas.

What really bother Parmelio's son was the fact that the Crown Prince had chosen Hephaistion over him, he was the best choice to be the Prince's favorite, after all he was General Parmelio's older son, even if Philotas didn't like Alexander very much. His best friend was Amyntas, but he was vain and wanted the status of being part of the inner circle of the next Macedonian King.

Alexander didn't reply.

- I thought things between you were fine –said Leonnatos confused—Since we arrived to Mieza, is like you have been friends forever.

- Hephaistion is cute I give you that, but he have a terrible temper –said Ptolemy, resting his weigh in one foot.

- That's not true –Perdikkas defended him, and Leonnatos nodded vigorously supporting him—He is a good friend, he is just… a little difficult to understand, he has too many ideas in his head.

Alexander smiled. That was an excellent description of Hephaistion: he had too many ideas in his head, but he liked that.

- Please, Hephaistion's problem is that he doesn't know his place –said Cassander, with a grin—All his family is Athenian, he has Athenian customs and acts like one, I don't even know what is he doing here. I wouldn't be surprise if his father is involved with Demosthenes, maybe he would be better as spy rather than a _hetairoi_…

He couldn't say another word, the Prince hit him on the stomach, and he bent over. Ptolemy and Harpalos, as the older ones, ran to separate them.

- Understand one thing Cassander, to insult Hephaistion in my presence is the worst mistake you can make, and I will not tolerate this again –Alexander was furious.

He had made a terrible mistake mentioning his father affair to Hephaistion, he had ruined months of friendship in a minute, and now here were his friends, betting and making conjectures. He was not in the mood to hear the stupidities of Antipater's son.

- Alexander…

- Leave alone Ptolemy –asked the Prince—All of you. Now!

In those months his friends had learned to know him better, and when he was this angry it was the best to leave him alone, he was more dangerous than the hydra with all his heads. So they left without a second thought.

- Why do you think they fought now? –asked Leonnatos in the corridor, safety away from Alexander.

- I don't know but it's a shame, now that we didn't have to listen Phai complaining about Alexander –Perdikkas lamented.

- I don't understand how Alexander stands him, I have seen him get angry from insults nicer than half the things Hephaistion had said to him –said Harpalos, shaking his head.

- Yes, but the difference is, none of those insults had come out from a mouth as desirable as Hephaistion's –said Ptolemy, with the superiority look of someone who knows something others don't.

- What do you mean? –asked Koinos, stopping in the middle of the corridor.

- What else would he mean? –said Cassander, his hand on his stomach—The only extraordinary thing about Hephaistion is his beauty.

- Do you think Alexander likes Phai? –asked Perdikkas, as if they had said harpies could dance ballet.

- I don't think so, I KNOW it –Ptolemy assured them, crossing his arms over his chest.

- How do you know? –Nearchos wanted to know.

- Easy, Alexander told me.

- What did he tell you exactly? You are not too brilliant and could misinterpret him –said Philotas with brutal honesty, making the rest laughed.

If Ptolemy's gaze could kill, Parmelio's son would be dead by now.

- I asked him: "Alexander, do you like Hephaistion?" –said Ptolemy, raising his voice to be heard above the laughter— And he answered: "Yes". I don't see how could I misinterpret that.

The group fell silent.

- Point taken –said Perdikkas surprised.

- It's the only thing Hephaistion is good at, warming someone's bed –said Cassander.

- Careful there, if Alexander hears you…

- I know, I know… He might be your boss Harpalos, but he is not mine –Cassander mocked him—I'm going to my room, this teen drama already bored me.

They saw Cassander left with great relieve, they didn't want to keep hearing him.

- Lets go to sleep, we gain nothing standing here –said Koinos and all went to their rooms.

**XXX**

An hour passed… two, three… It was almost daybreak and a harsh storm hit Mieza. Alexander couldn't sleep, he kept watching Hephaistion's empty bed since hours ago and when the storm started, he couldn't stand the wait and went out to look for him.

He went to the room Perdikkas and Leonnatos shared, entering with the same confidence of the owner of the house. Immediately, and he was welcome by Perdikkas' snoring. The Prince almost laughed watching Leonatos sleeping under all his blankets in a poor attempt to shut himself out from the noise. But Hephaistion wasn't there.

_If Hephaistion isn't here, then he isn't in any other room _–he thought.

Alexander searched for him in the classrooms, the storage rooms were Aristotle had his specimens, in the dining room and in virtually every corner. He wasn't anywhere, which left him with only one option: Hephaistion was outside.

_With this storm?_ –he thought, listening to the furious thunders that made the structure tremble. It was as if Zeus had had a bad day with his wife Hera, and was taking it out with the humans—_Maybe he got himself caught in the storm and can't come back._

Alexander arrived to the entrance and approached the guard, who was dozing, leaning against the wall, wrapped in this cloak. He jumped when he heard his name.

- Nikias, have you seen someone leaving the house?

The poor man had to blink several times to wake up.

- Yes, Alexander –answered the Nikias—I saw General Amyntor's son.

- When?

- Not long after sunset.

- Where did he go? –asked the Prince, raising his voice above the thunders.

- To the forest –Nikias pointed out the direction—I tried to stop him, I thought it would be dangerous to go there at night, but he ignored me.

- Good man.

- Do you want me to go to look for him?

- No, I'll go.

- But…

But nothing. The Prince ignored him too and went to the forest.

- By Ares' balls! Now what should I do? –Nikias exclaimed in frustration.

If the storm looked impressive inside the house, outside was as if the Gods were fighting against the Titans all over again. Alexander couldn't see a thing, and two times he almost fell to the ground. Where, in the name of Typhon, had Hephaistion go? As an answer he heard the familiar bark of his dog Peritas, and soon he was running to him. Peritas barked two times, walked in front of him, and when he noted his master wasn't following him, he returned, barked again, bit his chiton, ran in circles and started walking again. He wanted to be followed, so Alexander followed him, after all he hadn't better options.

The Prince walked for a long time, and when he thought his dog was leading him to nowhere, they arrived at the entrance of a small cave. Peritas entered first and his master had to crawled behind him. At the end of the short tunnel he saw a light and found an improvised fire and Hephaistion sleeping at its side. Peritas sat and barked again, waking up the boy.

- Peritas? –muttered a very drowsy Hephaistion.

- Hephaistion –the boy of dark gray eyes opened his eyes, trying to remember where he was and why he was there.

- Alexander? What are you doing here? –a distant thunder almost drowned his words.

The Prince kneeled at his side.

- I was worried, you didn't come back and the storm is getting worst.

- You are soaked –Hephaistion yawned and sat, rubbing his eyes.

- Your fault –said the Prince. Now the page remembered why he was in a cave.

- I never told you to entered in my room without my permission –Alexander sighed and Hephaistion pushed him— You had no right…

- I know –the Prince interrupted him—But I'm not sorry about it, so I'm not going to apologize –Hephaistion raised his eyebrows, taken aback—If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't have the chance to help you.

- I don't want your help or your pity, I don't want other people knowing what happened to me, and I don't need…

Alexander embraced him with unusual force.

- I could never see you with pity, I know you are strong enough to deal with your own problems but I want to help you, I want to be part of your life –the Prince whispered softly in his ear—When I'm with you I feel calm, free and I feel… that there isn't such a thing as a difficult obstacle or a big problem, if you are with me everything is possible.

Hephaistion closed his eyes and relaxed in his arms. He was trembling, but not for the cold of the damp chiton against his body, but because of the force in his words.

_If you asked me now I couldn't explain why I trusted him, I simply did it because that was the right thing to do, and because, even if I didn't want to admit it at that time, he made me happy. Everything was possible when we were together. _

_Did I know he was going to archived everything he did? Of course I didn't, who could know such things? He became greater than Achilles himself, but I didn't comprehend the magnitude of his deeds until now. I knew he was Megas Alexandros when Pompey Magnus used Alexander's cloak in his Triumph in Rome, when Caesar Augustus paid his respects at his tomb in Alexandria, or when Caligula asked for Alexander's breastplate to wore it… Yes, I knew he was Megas Alexandros then, but I understood how famous he was when the common people knew his name, when, in the XX Century Iron Maiden wrote him a song and in the XXI Century he had his own movie, more than 2000 years after his dead… Then I knew he was an immortal legend, my Alexander._

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 55

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 59-60


	8. Mieza Pt II

**CHAPTER 6**

_The love, the pain, the hope, O beautiful one_

_have made you mine, until all my years are done_

_Without you _

_the poetry within me is dead_

_(_Nightwish_. Gethsemane)_

_Time passed, and every day appeared to me as if Alexander and I had been friends since birth. Leon and Perdikkas couldn't be happier, now they didn't have to choose and could share the same time with both of his best friends… Leon and Perdikkas, sometimes I wonder, what would have being of them if Alexander hadn't died at such a young age? I'm only certain of one thing, they wouldn't have died in the stupid way they did, and they would have lived to enjoy the fruits of their conquests. Asia charged us all with the blood of her invaders… But, at that young age, it was impossible to know how we would en; we had our heads full of dreams of glory, and everything seemed perfect. _

_On my 15th birthday, Alexander gave me a beautiful copy of the Iliad, and as incredible as it sounds, I still have it. Ptolemy had no option but to start accepting me as part of their circle of friends. The fool and opportunist Ptolemy, if we can say something good about him is, that despite his natural stupidity, he had sufficient brain activity to know how to take advantage of the circumstances. He was the first one to notice that Alexander wasn't going to get tired of me "as soon as he bedded me" as Cassander once said, for that reason he was nice to me. _

_Ptolemy loved Alexander, but I never liked him, and liked him even less when he crowned himself as Egypt's Pharaoh and started that infamous rumor that he was King Philip's bastard son._

_Yeah, right._

_I never heard that story while Alexander lived… How convenient. I just can say I was very happy when Caesar Augustus invaded Egypt after the battle of Actium and Mark Anthony and Cleopatra, the last of Ptolemy's descendant, died. _

_But I'm changing the subject. Harpalos, that one was really stupid, he was unable to distinguish among a Persian, an Indian and a Greek even if they had signs over their heads. I never understood why Alexander had Harpalos with him and, at the end, he turned out to be not only an imbecile but also a thief. But will get to that in time… Harpalos was polite with me but he never liked me. Nearchos and Koinos were kind and treated me with respect because it made Alexander happy. I was all right with that; Koinos was a nice guy, honest and sincere; at the end we even became friends. _

_Ptolemy, Harpalos and Nearchos were appointed as the Prince's advisors by the King, they were older than us and came from the high nobility. What Philip expected from them was to guide his hotheaded son. They all started like strangers and ended friends, even if their advices weren't the best ones Alexander always treated them with honor and counted them among the members on his inner circle… but once again, I'm changing the subject. _

_Cassander was always unbearable, in those days I couldn't have known that one day he would be the King of Macedonia, but when it happened I wasn't surprise. He was ambitious and clever, a fatal combination. And with Philotas was happening something I couldn't understand in that moment. First, I thought he was jealous because the Prince was always with me, but I never imagined the rest…_

_Philotas… he is one the darkest memories of my mortal days, but I don't regret what happened between us. I could even say that thanks to him I am what I am now. _

_Philip frequently visited Alexander, and, as you can imagine, I conveniently disappeared during his visits. Their father/son relationship was good and because of this I felt Alexander was betraying me. It was foolish from my part to feel that way, and I fought to keep my feeling concealed from him. After all, no mattered what Philip had done to me, he was Alexander's father. _

_As one may think, Alexander was good in almost everything. Leonnatos excelled in wrestling, and I was excellent in debate, which made me extremely unpopular. In Macedonia people used to said: "a man ready to speak pro and con is clearly a false person who proved that he is a good liar"(1) _

_A couple of moths before my 16th birthday, a series of events that I'll never forget, took place… _

- Young men, today I want to discuss with you a subject of extreme importance. People use to talk much about this particular matter but they understand little –Aristotle made a pause until he was sure he had the complete attention of his students— We are to discuss friendship.

The philosopher walked slowly among the rock benches adorning the garden. They were near a small lake and, in that particular hot day, the blowing cool air was both, refreshing and lulling.

- There are 3 main reasons to start a friendship –Aristotle counted with his fingers—Because one person is good, because one person is useful or because this person is pleasant –Alexander rested his elbows on his thighs, and listened with all his attention—When a friendship starts between people who are not equals, that friendship is imperfect. If the friendship starts because a person is useful or because is pleasant to the senses, that so-called friendship is condemned to failure –he made a pause again. The philosopher caught Leonnatos yawning and the poor boy closed his mouth so quickly, when he felt his teacher's gaze on him, that he swallowed a fly.

- A true friend is one who loves or likes another person for the sake of that other person –Aristotle continued, shaking his head— It's necessary that friends bear goodwill to each other, for when we know how to benefit a friend for his sake, we exercise the ethical virtues, and this is precisely what our happiness consists in (2).

- How can one know if a person is with you for interest or pleasure? –Harpalos asked.

- Oh, please! It's quite simple –Hephaistion muttered, but his professor was close enough to hear.

- What's so simple, Hephaistion? –the boy of dark gray eyes lifted his head, taken by surprise.

- Well…er- to distinguish between a sincere person and one who is not –answered Hephaistion—It's just… You just need to read a person, his eyes, his body language and his actions.

- 'Too simple', you have no idea –Cassander mocked him and the group laughed, with the exceptions of Alexander and Aristotle.

- Silence! –asked the philosopher, without raising his voice—I'm afraid Hephaistion that's not that simple, not anyone can "read people", who is friend and who is foe? Who could be a good friend? Complicated questions with complicated answers, you could live in a city full of virtuous people and, even then, it will be difficult to find a good friend.

Hephaistion tried his best to conceal his anger, but he was blushing savagely. For him, everything that Aristotle said was quite obvious, he had already thought some of those things since his friendship with Alexander started… and the Prince knew it! They had discussed some of these things together.

- A friend is "another self", someone, in other words with whom one has a relationship very similar to the relationship one has with oneself –Aristotle surveyed the group to see if he had the complete attention of his students—Best friends share everything because they are the same soul in two bodies.

Those words impressed Hephaistion, and left him thinking for a long time, missing the rest of the conversation about the fact that a true friendship could only exist between men, because only men were equal.

**XXX**

- That boy is too arrogant –said Kallisthenes, Aristotle's nephew, watching the group go.

- Hephaistion? No, he is not arrogant, he is… He had ideas too advance for this time –said his uncle, thinking—That is why is so difficult to understand him, he had ideas that are not Macedonian or Greek. It is almost as if, by mistake, Hephaistion had been born here and in this era, don't you agree?

Kallisthenes frowned.

- I think you gave him too much credit, for me he is nothing more than a spoil and arrogant boy –Aristotle shrugged.

- Maybe, but I promised you something, you will hear a lot about this spoil and arrogant boy in the future.

**XXX**

Hephaistion was angry for what had happened in class, he was thinking in Harpalos and Cassander's words over and over again, and was walking too fast without noticing. Alexander, seeing his bad mood, pushed him playfully, successfully taking him out of his thoughts.

- I'm so bored –Ptolemy complained, stretching himself, with his arms above his head, as tall as he was—Is in moments like this that I miss Nikandros the most.

- What's that? –asked Hephaistion, genuinely curious.

- I'm in a desperate need for a woman –said the older boy making them laugh—And your brother is the best to get girls.

- I can imagine why… my brother the pimp –said Hephaistion.

- Hey! Hephaistion, I think of something, why don't you give Ptolemy one of your fan-girls? –said Nearchus, and everybody laughed. Amyntor's son just rolled his eyes, tired of being teased because the local girls had developed an insane obsession for him.

- Let's go to Pella this weekend –proposed Philotas—I don't think our presence will be required here.

- I don't know, Aristotle is in a terrible mood since he heard the news about Hermeias –said Koinos, scratching his head.

- Well, I would also be in a terrible mood if the Persians had tortured and killed my lover –said Nearchos.

- Hermeias was Aristotle's lover? –asked Leonnatos, as if it was impossible that his professor had a sex-life.

- So the people said –answered Ptolemy, shrugging.

- Wait a second, wasn't Hermeias a eunuch? –said Leonnatos, stopping in the middle of the garden.

- Yeah, so? –asked Hephaistion.

- But that's gross! –Leonnatos exclaimed making them laugh—What's so funny? Tell me Ptolemy, would you sleep with a eunuch?

- Leon, I don't sleep with anyone who doesn't have a good pair of…—he made a very rude and very obvious gesture with his hands over his chest—Here.

- Now you are going to tell me that you never slept with a boy? –said Harpalos, teasing him.

- I never said that, I'm just clarifying I don't do that anymore.

- But Aristotle was married to Hermeias' niece –Leonnatos continued, he couldn't get over his shock.

Perdikkas patted him on the shoulder, like saying: "poor innocent little man".

- How Hermeias died? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

- Oh, well; Hermeias had a great army of mercenaries and he controlled almost the entire Troad. He started to acted rather independently, so, the Great King suspected there was something fishy about him –explained Perdikkas—Besides, people said Aristotle spent some time in the eunuch's domains and acted like an agent between Hermeias and King Philip, and, apparently, the Great King heard these rumors too taking them very seriously.

- At the end, Artaxerxes Ochus tortured Hermeias to know his plans and contacts in Macedonia –Alexander continued the story—The Great King sent his general, a Greek mercenary called Mentor. Mentor tricked Hermeias making him believe he was there to escort him to a conference, and instead he put him under arrest, tortured, mutilated and impaled him, but Hermeias said nothing, and his secrets died with him.

- For someone without balls it was quite brave –said Koinos—I'll give the eunuch that.

- I'm the only one who's hungry? –said Harpalos, and the group continued their way to the house. Philotas and Cassander had gone long ago.

- Come –whispered Alexander, taking Hephaistion by the arm.

He followed the Prince to their favorite spot in the garden, hidden among the trees. Alexander climbed to an apple-tree, with the same grace of a monkey, and threw his best friend 4 apples.

- You look more like a peasant than a Prince –Hephaistion teased him, watching the blond jump and stumble.

- I would prefer to look more like a Homeric hero –said Alexander, walking to him.

A few moments later, the two of them were lying on the thick grass, eating the apples under the warm sunlight.

- I could live eating only apples –said the Prince with his mouth full.

- I know…

- You are too quiet –said Alexander—What's wrong?

- I was thinking in…Hermeias' story –answered Hephaistion, lying on his back, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun.

- What about him?

- He died in a terrible way but…he didn't betray his allies… —Hephaistion was impressed.

- Would you that?

- What?

- Give away the names of your allies in order to save your life? –Alexander examined the rests of his apple, lying on his side, elbow on the ground and his face resting on his hand.

- That's what I was thinking since I heard that story –Amyntor's son turned, laying on his side too, just a few inches away from the Prince.

- Well? –the blond tossed the apple away.

- I don't know… I guess, I would only suffer that much for someone I love with all my heart –answered Hephaistion with intensity—Why do you look at me like that?

- You wouldn't do it for your best friend? –asked Alexander, feeling a strange emotion in his chest.

- Do you really consider me your best friend? –Hephaistion caressed the Prince's cheek, with the same delicacy of a butterfly, and Alexander leaned his head against his hand, like a kitten, closing his eyes to enjoy that creamy soft skin.

At his almost 16 years old, Hephaistion was flawless, his beauty increased everyday and had all the peasant girls in the vicinity climbing the trees to spy on him inside the wonderful house where they lived. He was tall. His hair like silk ended at the middle of his back, his magnificent body was slender but his muscles were accentuated in perfect harmony with the rest of him.

The existence of a creature such as him was the living proof that there was a God in heaven. There was something in him that made the young man sensually sinful, reason why Philotas was crashing against the walls every time he saw the boy of dark gray eyes. Hephaistion awakened the fascination of the people around him and, when he laughed, he made Alexander feel he could sell his soul in order to have him forever at his side.

There wasn't one day in which Alexander didn't burn in desire, wishing with all his might to touch him, taste his lips and drink from his breath. And these were sensations he couldn't comprehend entirely. According to his professors reason could submit everything, and that was why the Greeks were superior. Alexander understood and accepted that, his greatest example was the libertine and promiscuous behavior of his father that had caused the King numerous problems, like the affair with Hephaistion. The Prince had witnessed his mother orgies in honor of Dionysus, the immoral life in the royal palace and had seen how lust consumed men and women of all social classes as easily as fire did with candles. Even the gods were susceptible to the low instincts of the flesh, specially Zeus, who had a long list of affairs with mortal women and a long list of demigods sons, like: Heracles, Perseus or the infamous Helen of Troy. Alexander couldn't agree more with Aristotle, a chastity life was the best option.

Until now, the Prince had managed himself rather well, even if he was 15 years old and a fabric of hormones, he had more important things in mind than sex, like his wild dreams about heroes, wars, conquests and everlasting glory… but he couldn't get Hephaistion out of his head. His best friend was the exception to every rule and every night he dreamed about him… He fascinated the Prince because his best friend made him felt alive.

- In the past 2 years, have I done something to make you doubt that you are my best friend? –Alexander whispered, putting his hand over his friend's.

- No –Hephaistion smiled—But I wanted to hear it.

He tried to retrieve his hand but the Prince retained him.

- You didn't answered my question –Alexander reminded him, holding his gaze—Would you die for your best friend?

- Would you?

- I asked first.

- I said, I would do it only for the person I love with all my heart –Hephaistion repeated slowly—And if you can't see that you are becoming that person, you are an idiot.

Alexander opened and closed his mouth, like a fish out of water. He took Hephaistion's hand with force and pulled him close to his body. Their lips brushed softly, almost by accident making the Prince shuddered from head to toe. Those perfectly sculpted and gorgeous lips would be his perdition, it was just unfair, nobody's lips should be that desirable… and soon, all of Aristotle's words about self-restrain were forgotten in the urge to kiss him, he just needed to stretch a little and…

- You didn't answer me –Hephaistion whispered, stopping him. At first Alexander had no idea of what was he talking about—Would you die like Hermeias for your best friend?

The Prince caressed the back of his hand, running his fingers through the length of his arm, immensely enjoying his milky skin, until he reach his best friend's shoulder. It was a pleasure to feel Hephaistion's body so close to his.

- If you can't see how much do you mean for me, then you are an idiot too –Alexander whispered, approaching him.

Since Alexander almost crushed Hephaistion under his horse in the festival, he had dreamed of kissing him daily, but in almost 3 years of friendship he didn't find a chance to do it…until now. To feel those warm lips made the Prince touch the sky, he couldn't explained it but was the most beautiful thing he had ever felt. He had no idea of what to do, he had never kissed someone, so he just slid his lips over the other's, crashing against his nose clumsily in the way.

Hephaistion laughed, a soft laugh like a purr.

- You suck at kissing –he whispered, making Alexander laugh too.

- Then I'll have to practice every day to improve, don't you agree? –the Prince kissed him again. This time, parting his lips slightly with the tip of his pink tongue.

Hephaistion closed his eyes, trying to forget the kiss King Philip had stolen from him, and forced himself to concentrate in this moment, to enjoy this kiss. The young man hadn't the sightless idea of what to do, at first his approach was shy, he didn't want to ruin the moment, but judging by Alexander's clumsy but eager attempts, he hadn't much idea, either.

Hephaistion searched in his memory for every comment he had heard from his older brother about kissing, but found nothing useful, when the Prince caught his lower lip between his teeth. The blond was instantly rewarded with a soft moan that shook his entire nervous system.

- Do that again –asked Alexander, kissing him one more time. That mouth was going to be his doom, he insisted.

- Make me –Hephaistion lips curved against the Prince's. His shy tongue ventured inside Alexander's mouth, tasting the sweet flavor of apples.

The Prince took his hand to the other's waist, and brought him even closer, moaning when he felt his warmth against his body. He wanted to go further, he wanted to feel his skin, he wanted everything, but…

Peritas arrived, very excited to show his master he had caught a hare.

- No Peritas, not now –Alexander complained, sitting to push the dog off him.

Hephaistion laughed and stood up, smoothing his chiton.

- Where are you going?

- To the dining room.

- You are kidding, right?

- No, Peritas ruined the mood and I'm hungry; so this will have to wait –said Hephaistion, walking back to civilization.

Alexander sighed and saw the excited dog moving his tail happily, his tongue out as if he were smiling.

- And why are you so happy? –as an answered Peritas licked his face.

Peritas was a Molossus dog, an extinct breed of dogs very common at that time in Greece and Rome. He was big with brown fur but with a gentle nature. His breed was usually used to fight and Peritas was a strong dog, but also a very sweet one. Alexander had found him two years ago when he was a puppy, abandoned in the streets of Pella, he was almost dead from starvation but the Prince had saved him, and, in returned, Peritas loved him unconditionally.

So, Alexander stood up and returned to the house, with his happy dog behind him.

**XXX**

- Phai.

- Mm?

- Are you sleeping?

- Not anymore –answered a drowsy Hephaistion.

Alexander walked to his bed and climbed, lying down at his friend side under the blankets. His best friend moved lazily to make room for him.

- Nightmare? –as an answered the Prince kissed him.

Hephaistion smiled, put his arms around the blond's neck and buried his hands in his untidy hair. The simple touch worked magic in Alexander, he was so relax that he almost started to purr.

- You are so easy –his best friend caressed him behind his ears.

- With you always –the Prince caressed his cheek with his lips, and surrounded his waist playing with the soft fabric of this tunic.

Hephaistion slid his fingers all over Alexander's cheek, going down to his jaw and moving back behind his ear.

- What are you thinking?

- How do you know I'm thinking something right now? –asked Alexander against his lips.

- I just know… Are you thinking about what Kallisthenes said about Thracia?

- Now you read minds? –the Prince kissed him again, taking his time to savor that sweet mouth—Yes, I'm thinking about my father's victory in Thracia… And in his new wife, Meda.

- Does that bother you?

- What?

- The fact that your father had married again –Hephaistion caressed his lower lip with his fingertips. Lying on his side, his hair slid over his face, covering one of his gray eyes.

- No, I know why he does that, they are political marriages to secure the loyalty of some people –Alexander answered with simplicity.

- And your mother?

- The same as always, the only way she could be upset about my father's marriages is if he replaces her as a queen.

- It's so weird for me. I wouldn't get used to the idea of my father getting married with another woman, let alone another 4 –the Prince kissed his fingers.

- Phai, your family and mine are completely different. I love your family, they are great, but your father is not a King and your destiny is not mine –his best friend leaned his forehead against Alexander's—I have to live extraordinary situations because I'm not like the rest, I have to exceed the others, to be a God among men.

- Mm –was the only answer of Hephaistion.

- Mm? –Alexander moved away a little—What's that?

- What do you want me to say? "Yes my lord you are destined to own the world"

- You are mocking me.

- A little –admitted Hephaistion, curling one of the Prince's blond locks on his finger—Don't look at me like.

- It's a night without moon, how do you know how I'm looking at you?

- When you keep silent like that you always look at me in the same way –said Hephaistion—Don't get mad, it's just… I don't believe in destiny. I believe everyone does his or her own destiny, so if you want me to tell you that you are destined to be the best King in Macedonia history, you are wrong. If you want to be the best you are going to be because of your own actions not because some God dictated it the day of your birth.

Alexander laughed, making him frowned.

- You have such a weird ideas –Hephaistion stopped his caresses.

- Goodnight Alexander –said his friend, turning his back on him. The Prince hugged him, laughing.

- Phai everybody knows the gods dictate our destiny; if they hadn't wanted us to meet, then we would never know each other –Alexander spoke against his hair. Hephaistion turned to face him.

- Do you really believe that?

- Am I not telling you this?

- Alex, the Gods doesn't exist.

- Now you are talking like Aristotle –said the Prince, enjoying himself.

- Because it's true.

- You speak as if you had gone to Olympus and found the place empty –said Alexander kissing his cheek.

- Consider this for 2 seconds: don't you think is weird that they are Gods, immortal, wise and everything else, but they have the same faults and weaknesses as us? No, please let me finish, have you ever actually seen a God? –his best friend challenged him.

- My ancestor was Heracles; do I have to remind you what he did?

- And you knew Heracles? –Hephaistion insisted—Alex I don't know ONE person who has seen a God or has proofs that the Gods exist.

- My mother said Zeus visited her in the form of a serpent –Hephaistion bit his tongue. He had no way to contradict him without saying: "your mother is a crazy witch!"—Whatever, I'm just saying that I don't believe the Gods exist, that's all.

Alexander cupped his face between his hands and kissed him. He couldn't stop kissing him.

- Your mouth is too sweet to be this blasphemous… Tell me something, according to you, do I have potential to become a great King? –the Prince wanted to know.

- Let me think… mm…—Hephaistion put his arms around his neck—I think you can do anything you want.

The Prince embraced him with so much force that took the air out of his lungs. He couldn't express with words what meant to him to know his best friend believe that. Hephaistion punched him softly; he couldn't breath.

- It's late. Do you feel like sleeping? –he asked.

- Not really.

- Alex?

- Mm?

- I have something to ask from you –that took Alexander by surprise, Hephaistion never asked for anything.

- Sure, whatever you want –his best friend smiled.

- Don't you want to know first what do I want?

- No –answered the Prince with all certainty.

- And what if I ask for half of your kingdom? –Hephaistion teased him.

- I know you better than you are willing to admit, and you'll never ask for such a thing –said the Prince.

- That's unfair.

- What do you want to ask for?

- Sing for me –that was the last thing Alexander thought he would hear.

- Why?

- Because I've never hear you sing, and someone told me you are really good –whispered Hephaistion, snuggling against him.

- It had been years since the last time I sang.

- I know, since your father ridiculed you in a banquet, saying that you sang like a girl –Alexander saw him surprised.

- How do you know that?

- My father was in that banquet.

- Oh!… That's not something I want to remember –the Prince admitted.

- I know… but I really want to hear you –said his best friend, his head resting against his chest—But if you don't want to do it, I'll understand.

- I told you to ask for anything –Alexander accepted, leaning his head over Hephaistion's.

**XXX**

January arrived. And the snow covered almost all the gardens of the Precinct of the Nymphs, so classes were taken in doors. Near noon, the boys were taking their meal, when…

- Hephaistion, your horse is magnificent –said Ptolemy, taking a seat at the table. Aristotle had order to change the couches for a table.

- Er- thank you? –Hephaistion didn't understand.

He had given to his brother the beautiful horse King Philip bought for him. He wanted NOTHING from the King, and the horse he had now was everything but magnificent.

At his side, Alexander bowed his head to hide a mysterious smile.

- Who is the owner of that gorgeous white horse in the stables? –asked Koinos, removing the snow from his cloak.

- Hephaistion –answered Ptolemy, drinking hot wine.

- I don't have a white horse –said Amyntor's son.

- No? The groom in the stables said he was yours –said Leonnatos, devouring his bread.

- Which groom? –Hephaistion was starting to consider the possibility that his friends were utterly crazy.

- I don't know his name, but he is one of the boys who attend our horses. I saw the horse this morning and he said that beauty was yours –Leonnatos explained.

_Enough_ –thought Hephaistion. He stood up and went to the stables to clarify this.

When he arrived, he found the boys grooming a wonderful white horse, big and muscular, clearly a warhorse of the finest breed.

- Who is the owner of that horse? –asked the young man of 16 years old.

The grooms interrupted their conversation, and the older one answered quickly:

- Yours, sir.

- Mine? According to whom?

- According to me –said Alexander, walking to him—It's a present for your birthday.

-You are mental –Hephaistion saw the horse again—Are you serious?

- Very serious –the blond nodded.

His friend approached the horse and hesitated to touch the animal. He was perfect, and a better horse than the one Philip had given to him. This animal had nothing to envy Marengo, Napoleon's white mount. The grooms left the stables and Alexander stopped beside his best friend.

- Do you like him?

- He is magnificent –answered Hephaistion, captivated by the horse, caressing his back; but suddenly, he stopped and turned to look at him—I can't accept him.

- Of course you can! It's not the first time I give you something –Alexander insisted, and cocked his head, showing one small mark he had on his neck since birth.

- You have never given me a gift this expensive –Hephastion pointed at the horse.

- How do you know how expensive he was? –his best friend watched him like saying: "I'm not stupid"—How do you know I paid for him? What if I stole him? Or I could have find him on the road or he could have followed me here, or maybe a village gave him to me in gratitude for saving them from a band of ruthless bandits, or maybe…

- I get the idea –Hephaistion interrupted him—I just… I can't accept the horse, is too much for me and I don't want people saying that I take advantage of your friendship.

- Don't pay attention of what people say.

- That's easy for you to say, you don't care for anyone's opinion.

- I care about your opinion –Hephaistion closed his mouth—Phai, everybody knows by now that this horse is yours; it will be more complicated to explain otherwise.

- You cheating bastard! You knew I would never accept the horse, so you told everyone the horse was mine so I couldn't refuse him –his best friend understood everything.

- I told you, I know you better than you would like –said the Prince with self-sufficiency.

His best friend smiled.

- You are the worst.

- Does that mean you accept the horse? –Hephaistion shook his head.

- I suppose…Thank you; but now you put me in a difficult position.

- How so?

- What am I going to give you in your birthday? –Alexander caressed his cheek.

- Everything that comes from you is right.

- Yeah sure, as if I didn't know you; you are demanding and picky with your things –said his best friend—One can't give you just "anything"

- In that case, I will think of something, I still have 7 months to ask for the perfect gift.

**XXX**

In the dining room, the future marshals of Alexander's army were playing jokes to each other with rude vulgar words that would have offended a more chaste person.

- Ptolemy, do you think Alexander is sleeping with Hephaistion? –asked Harpalos, chewing his food.

- I bet you two _drachmas_ that he is –answered Ptolemy, absolutely sure of what he was saying.

- Please, they share the same room –said Cassander, liking his fingers—If Alexander isn't bedding him, then he is an idiot. I said it once and I say it again, the only good thing in Hephaistion are his looks… Right, Philotas? –Antipater's son kicked his chair.

- Why did you ask me? –his companions laughed.

- Do you like Phai, Philotas? –Perdikkas teased him.

- No –lied Parmelio's son without fooling anyone. The boys teased him ruthlessly.

- What are you waiting then? Do something about it! –said Koinos, leaving his wine cup on the table.

- Leave him Koinos, can't you see you are breaking Philotas' heart? He has enough knowing that Alexander has Phai's pretty butt well attended every night –said Leonnatos and the group laughed rudely, with the obvious exception of Philotas that is.

- I don't like Hephaistion –said Harpalos, shaking his head—But the son of a bad mother is so damn hot.

- Oh, yeah –Ptolemy, Nearchos, Koinos and Cassander agreed with him. Philotas remained silent, averting his face as if it were worthless to pay them any attention.

- Damn Phai! He has all the girls in the vicinity screaming for him, the last time we were in the garden his fan-girls were on all the trees to watched him above the walls, I was amazed that the branches didn't broke –said Perdikkas, remembering that day.

It had been very funny. They were competing in a horse race, and when the turn came for Perdikkas and Hephaistion to run, they heard an outburst, as if a rock-star were in the house. When the boys turned they saw the girls on the trees' branches screaming, it was like being in the middle of a Jonas brothers concert. The expression on Alexander's face had been priceless, so his best friend had decided to tease his Prince and do some fan service. He started to act exactly as his brother Nikandros would have done, showing off for the delight of the girls, and at the end of the race he even blew them a kiss, which unleashed the Apocalypse. Even Aristotle went out to see what, in the name of Athena, was happening, and if he hadn't know better, he would have sworn they were under attack.

- I bet Philotas would have luv to scream like the girls when Phai blew then a kiss –said Leonnatos and they roar in laughter.

The door opened, and as soon as Alexander and Hephaistion stepped inside the dining room the group went silent.

- Did something happen? –asked Alexander, and his friends answered at once: "nothing"—Mm, a group "no", that transform it into a "yes"

- What happened Phai? Is the horse yours? –asked Perdikkas, a servant changed the dishes and Peritas entered the room and sat at the side of his master, moving his tail, waiting to receive some food.

- Yes, he is mine –the Prince smiled.

- Did you hear about Isocrates' letter? –asked Nearchos, suddenly they were a group of perfectly serious gentlemen. Alexander thought that was weird, he would ask Perdikkas later.

- No –answered Leonnatos for the rest. They were too busy eating.

- Isocrates wrote to my father trying to convinced him to establish an alliance with Athens and, together, march against Persia –explained Alexander.

- That's the only thing Isacrates can talked about, invading Persia, he had like what? 90 years old? And all his life he had try to convince the Greeks to unify forces against the Great King –said Koinos—First the stalked Archidamus, the king of Sparta, then Dionysius, the tyrant of Syracuse and, when King Philip started to gain prestige, he adopted him as his champion.

- Not that the King needed to be convinced –said Philotas—With or without Isocrates' ideas he is going to invade Asia.

- Awesome! Don't you agree, Alexander? –asked Ptolemy, taking another piece of chicken. Peritas looked at him expectantly.

- Not quite –said the Prince with indifference.

- Why? –asked Harpalos, confused.

- My father is doing all the great deeds before me –answered Alexander, playing with his cup of water-wine—"And for me, he will leave no great or brilliant achievement to be displayed to the world with your aid"

- You have to be kidding! –exclaimed Philotas, impressed by his words. The chicken in his hand was about to fall and Peritas stood up, ready to catch it.

- But –said Ptolemy—"He is acquiring all this for you"

Many voices rose in agreement. Hephaistion smiled, knowing Alexander just too well.

- "What are possessions to me of I achieve nothing?"(3) –was the Prince answer.

- Ever to strive to be the best, and outstanding above all others –Hephaistion quoted Achilles.

"_To be at the same time a good King and a strong spear-fighter"… that was Alexander's favorite line of the Iliad. The Iliad. I already told you that mine was the time when people lived the Iliad, and Homer's words were treasured in the heart of men. Aristotle spend hours discussing with us the Iliad, and praising the Homeric values… We were nothing more than a group of fools with the head full of dreams of glory, greatness and honor. We didn't know that greatness has a price in blood, that glory asked for a payment in the lives of our friends._

_Yes, we were fools._

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_.

(2) All the ideas I put here regarding philosophy and slavery and Asians and barbarians are Aristotle's ideas. I basically used one article about Aristotelian ethics, but there was so much information that I didn't quote all the references I took, but I just wanted to clarify this. I suck at philosophy, and choose those words of Aristotle I think could have influence Alexander and Hephaistion the most. All mistakes in doing so are mine.

(3) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 41

Once again, these are Alexander words, I just changed the context.


	9. Mieza Pt III

**CHAPTER 7**

_If I could tear you from the ceiling I'd freeze us both in time_

_And find a brand new way of seeing_

_Your eyes forever glue to mine_

_(_Placebo_. Blind)_

— Tomorrow is my birthday –Alexander announced, sitting at the edge of Hephaistion's bed.

His best friend put down his book, about the structure of the Persian Empire with the Great King at its head, the nobles and the _Magi_ priests below him, and the stories about the sacred city of Persepolis.

— And? –the Prince smiled as someone ready to do a prank.

— I told you I would think of something for you to give me as a present, remember? –said Alexander.

— Oh! –Hephaistion sat at his side—And what do you want, almighty-future-great-awesome-warrior-king?

Alexander took his thigh, and ran his hand through his creamy skin. Contrary to what his friends thought he had never had sex with Hephaistion; they just had a lot, truly a lot, of foreplay; if there were a medal in the Olympic games for snuggling, they would have won with applauses and the thanks of the jury. Every night they talked among kisses and caresses but only that, and clearly that wasn't enough for the Prince.

Hephaistion smiled and stopped the hand that was going all the way up under his clothes.

— Are you trying to say that you want ME as your birthday present? –there was something in his voice that was undeniable hot. He leaned back, resting his weight on his hands, and watched Alexander between the locks of his hair, his beautiful eyes narrowed.

If the Prince was aroused before, now he was just about to have smoke coming out of his ears. He kissed him with hunger and desperation, throwing him on the bed, feeling the other surrounding his neck. Alexander felt dizzy, overwhelmed. He took Hephaistion by the thighs, pushing them gently apart, to rest his weight on him, moaning softly, feeling that slender and warm body under him. The Prince stretched languidly over him and caressed his milky skin.

Hephaistion's muscles contracted under his touch, and he felt a delicious tickling through his body. He bent his knees up and his chiton lifted, swirling on his lap.

_Oh, Gods! He is beautiful beyond everything_ –thought Alexander, lust had taken control over his body, while running his hands over those legs that climbed all the way up to heaven.

— Alex?

— Mm? –the Prince was too busy kissing his neck.

— This is cheating, your birthday is tomorrow and you are claiming your gift tonight –said Hephaistion in a breathless, husky whispered. Alexander lifted his head.

— What difference make a few hours? –he kissed him again, feeling his smile against his lips.

Hephaistion buried his fingers in his hair and the Prince rubbed his body slowly over him and then…then Hephaistion panic. He started to remember the hard body of the King over him, his hideous smell, his rough caresses and…

_Why do I have to remember that now?_ –he tried his best to relax, but when Alexander reached his hips, his hands on Hephaistion's sides, he pushed the Prince off, fists against his shoulders.

Everything was so fast, that Alexander needed a moment to understand what have just happened, one moment he was in the Elysian Fields, tasting that wonderful thing that was his beloved's skin, drinking in the chamomile smell of his hair and the next he was forced to return to the coldness of their room. Hephaistion didn't look at him, he was breathing heavily, his cheeks burning…

— What…?

— Please, don't ask me –Hephaistion interrupted him. He sat and moved away from him—I can't, not now, please…

Alexander sat in front of him and took a deep breath trying to dissipate the heat on his head that didn't let him think correctly.

— What's wrong? –he wanted to know.

— I don't know –lied Hephaistion, brushing his hair behind his ear.

— You don't know? What kind of answer is that?

— Alex don't ask me…

— Then what? What do you want me to do then? If you pretend that we should do as if nothing had happened, turn and sleep, you are out of your mind –Alexander was angry and Hephaistion couldn't blame him.

_I shouldn't do this, but I didn't know this was going to happen_ –thought Hephaistion.

— PHAI!

— I should go –Hephaistion tried to stand up, but before he could do that, the Prince caught his arm and pulled him back to bed.

In an anger and frustration attack, Alexander kissed him and forced him to laid down. Hephaistion tried to punch him, but the Prince took both his wrists and immobilized his legs and that triggered his worst memory, leaving him frozen for a moment. Alexander took advantage of that pause and kissed his neck, caressing it with his nose and lips, enjoying his smell and sucking the tender skin. He left a trail of kisses to his cheek but when he looked for his lips, Hephaistion moved away his face.

— What's wrong? –the Prince was utterly confused and, as an answer, he obtained a sardonic laugh.

— Aren't you going to finish? –Hephaistion faced him, his eyes burning with rage—What are you waiting for? Do the same thing your father did! DO IT! Just remember one thing, when you have finish with me we will NEVER be friends again, do you understand me?

That worked better than a punch. Alexander released him and Hephaistion moved away from him, his knees against his chest. The Prince sat at the edge of the bed with the elbows on his thighs and they both fell silent. Alexander was a fool, he hadn't thought that his friend still bore the scars of what his father had done to him, reason why he had freak out when he tried to take things to the next level.

_But that was 3 years ago_ –thought Alexander. He knew his father had done something terrible to his friend but he didn't understand all the implication of the word "rape" until now. In Pella was common to forced the slaves or the servants to have sex with their masters, it happened in the orgies or the banquets; but this time it had happened to Hephaistion, to his other half, and was in that moment that he started to hate his father.

Neither of them spoke for a long time, it was as if they were trap in a moment extending to eternity. That was until Alexander felt Hephaistion resting his weight against his back. Hephaistion had too much to say to him, he wanted to explain himself, to say he loved him and he wanted to be with him, but he couldn't do it, not in his actual state. He knew it was his fault that Alexander was angry and he didn't blame him; the real culprit was in Pella, sitting comfortable on his throne.

Not a word left his lips but Alexander understood his message better than he had imagined…

_In the year 340 BC in Macedonia, there weren't support groups for rape victims or psychiatrists, psychotherapies or bulletins or police officers like the ones you see in Law and Order S.V.U., let alone laws that forbid it. In my time it was common to rape a woman or a boy, it happened in the royal palace or in the war. _

_At first I was angry with Alexander for being unable to understand me, later I knew if things had been different, and my father had been the one who rape Alexander, I wouldn't understand him, either. We weren't told how to empathize with other people's feelings, those are modern ideas; we were educated to bring the glory that can only be obtained in the battlefield, we were told that there were peoples superior to others, and for that we have all the right to subjugate them. We didn't need excuses to declared a war; the Persians were barbarians and we as civilized men were better to govern them. The end._

Next day, there wasn't one soul who didn't notice the tension between Alexander and Hephaistion. They talked to each other but something wasn't quite well. The news of the day was the designation of Alexandros of Epirus, queen Olympias' brother, as the new King of that region; with the support of King Philip Alexandros succeeded King Arymbas, and seized the power at his 18 years old.

During the night of that July 26 of 340 BC, took place a great banquet; King Philip and Queen Olympias sent his son magnificent gifts, it was a perfect day for everyone, even Peritas was happy, Alexander had given him a generous piece of chicken that he devour immediately. Near midnight, Hephaistion left the dining room where his friends were happily drinking; Philotas checked that Alexander continued talking with Perdikkas and followed him.

— Hephaistion! –Hephaistion couldn't conceal his astonishment when he saw who was calling him. What did Philotas want with him?

— Did something happen? –the older boy shook his head.

— I just want to talk to you… in private –asked Philotas.

Hephaistion couldn't find a reason to refuse, so he followed him to the stairs. He sat down on a step while Philotas remain standing, leaning against the wall. He had never share more than 3 words with Parmelio's son… No, wait, there was this day when they talked about the weather, yep, only one vain conversation and that was all. Philotas was now 20 years old, and his star was ascending so fast that rumor was he would became a great cavalry commander; he had distinguish himself with honors in the battlefield, and like his father, the King had him in great esteem.

Hephaistion had never liked Philotas, but he did his best effort to be polite with him, he wasn't a fool and knew that making an enemy of Parmelio's older son was a big mistake.

— What do you want to talk about? –he asked when he saw Philotas hesitating to speak first.

— The King is preparing a military campaign against the Athenian General Diopeithes –said the older boy—I heard the Great King Artaxerxes Ochus is supporting the Athenians with gold in order to fight against Macedonia.

— By Ares' sword! That's terrible –exclaimed Hephaistion utterly surprised. An alliance between the Greeks and the Persians would be disastrous to Macedonia.

— Yes it is, my father said the King is commanding in person the campaign against Diopeithes –Philotas continued—I'm going to accompany the King, he is very pleased with my performance in the last Thracian campaign, did I tell you that I had the command of an entire squadron of _hetairoi_?

— I heard you when you told Koinos –said Hephaistion, fighting to maintain his polite face, even if he was thinking: "no please".

During those 3 years in Mieza Philotas had been absent several times, in order to fought along with his father under the King's command in the northern border of the kingdom, and every time he came back he spend hours talking about this achievements, great talent and command capacity. Was this why he wanted to talk to him? To tell him about his next special mission? He was more and more confused.

— The final battle against the Thracians was won because I broke their lines and opened a gap with my cavalry squadron, even the King recognized my deed and reward me after the battle.

— Right –muttered Hephaistion.

— What I'm trying to say is that someday, not too far in the future, I'm going to command the entire _hetairoi_ cavalry –Philotas continued—My father is the King's second in command and I'm going to occupied my fathers position, do you understand?

Hephaistion shook his head.

— Philotas, I don't know why are you telling me all of this –Hephaistion admitted—I know your father is the King's second in command, and I don't doubt that you have an…_er-_ brilliant future –he made an effort for not sounding sarcastic—But, what has any of these to do with me?

Parmelio's son sat at his side and held his gaze, in that light Hephaistion's eyes looked like silver.

— I want you to be my _eromenos_ –said Philotas slowly and firmly.

Hephaistion thought he had misunderstood, but one look at the other's blue eyes told him everything. He was serious, very serious.

— Philotas I…

— Don't answer me now –the older boy interrupted him—I know you are with Alexander…

— I'm not WITH Alexander –Hephaistion clarify, he hated when people talked about them like that, he wasn't a thing—He is my best friend.

A triumphal smiled curved Philotas lips.

— There! Hephaistion you have to understand that you can't find a better _erastes_ than me.

— Excuse me?

— Alexander is the Crown Prince, someday he will be King, but Macedonian Kings are prone to die violently and fast, but great generals prevail –explained Philotas with cold logic.

— Great generals? Like you? –Philotas took his arm.

— Your father is a good _hetairoi_ but if he had the support of my family he could do better, so do you –the older boy insisted, sitting at his side.

Hephaistion sighed. What a problem! Philotas was right, his family was powerful, and being his _eromenos_ would be an honor… not greater than being the King's or the Prince's, and he had already dumped the first, why not dump Parmelio's son?

_At this rate I will become the public enemy of the entire Macedonian nobility_ –thought Hephaistion, not knowing what to do.

— Philotas, you and I barely know each other –he said with caution—Until tonight we have never speak, is too suddenly.

— We never speak because you are Alexander's shadow, and if you accept to be my _eromenos_ we'll have all the time in the world to know each other –Philotas insisted.

— Why me? You already said you have a brilliant future and your family is powerful and important, you can find someone more… suitable. Why not Leon? His family is related with the King's mother –Hephaistion tried to convince him, maybe if Philotas bought his arguments he wouldn't have to reject him.

Philotas brought him closer, so close Hephaistion thought he could feel the other's heart beat against his lips.

— Don't you get it? –the older boy whispered—It has to be you.

— Why? –Hephaistion tried to release himself, but failed.

— Because you are painfully beautiful –that was the last thing Hephaistion heard, before…

— PHILOTAS! –when they turned, they found a very angry Alexander.

_Oh, no! He had his lips pressed and his eyes shine, he is furious_ –thought Hephaistion—_His forehead vein just pop out…_

— Is something wrong, Alexander? –Philotas faced him, standing up on his full height.

— What are you doing here? –the Prince went directly to the point.

— Well, I don't think this concerns you, but since you ask I'll take this opportunity to inform you that Hephaistion is my _eromenos_, so I have all the right to talk to him wherever I want –Philotas spoke with bravado, with all the intention of bothering Alexander.

And it worked. The Prince passed from furious to beyond fury, took out his dagger, and thank the gods Parmelio's son had good reflexes and could stop the attack in time. Hephaistion kicked Philotas between the legs and left him seeing stars, curled on the floor, moaning in pain.

— I never accept to be your _eromenos_ –Alexander took Hephaistion's arm, and technically dragged him to their bedroom, but when they were away from Philotas, his friend released himself in the middle of the corridor.

— Enough! What's your problem? –said Hephaistion angry.

— My problem? What's YOUR problem? Since when do you kiss Philotas? –Alexander exploded, his forehead vein popping dangerously out again.

— Are you drunk? I've NEVER kissed him.

— No? Do you think I'm stupid? I saw you on the stairs –insisted the Prince.

— Clearly you are stupid because I wasn't kissing him –said Hephaistion even more angry—It may have seem like that from where you were standing.

— Are you his _eromenos_?

— No! –answered Hephaistion, speaking louder than he had intended.

— But you want to be?

— If I wanted to be with Philotas, I wouldn't be here talking to you, don't you think? –they both fell silent.

— What did Philotas said to you?

— Does that matter? –Hephaistion took his hand to his head, and started walking like a caged lion. He stopped abruptly and put down his hands—I want to choose my _erastes_ –he was feeling a little better—You… the King also asked me to be his _eromenos_ –that was news to the Prince. One thing was that Philip raped him, but other completely different that he wanted him as his _eromenos_, that meant the King had a special interest in him. Alexander wasn't happy—And I refused.

— Why didn't you tell me before?

— What for? It's like you said once, it's not something I want to remember –Alexander cocked his head to one side and crossed his arms.

— Well, there's only one way to settle this –said the Prince.

— How? –Hephaistion was intrigued.

— Accept me as your _erastes_ –Hephaistion smiled.

— How do you know that I'm going to accept this time? –Hephaistion teased him.

— Simple, because this time it's I who's asking –said Alexander with overwhelming confidence.

— Just for that, I'm tempted to refuse.

— But you are not going to refuse.

— No, you are right –Hephaistion smiled.

— Do you want to go back to the party?

— No, I already had too many emotions for one day, I want to sleep –Hephaistion crossed his arms behind his head.

— Then I'm going with you, at this point the boys aren't going to notice my absence, not after all the wine they had drunk.

They walked to they room, but when they arrived Hephaistion leaned his back against the door, blocking the entrance. Alexander blinked in confusion.

— I want to talk to you about your birthday present –said Hephaistion.

— I'm listening –the Prince rested his weight in one foot.

— I'm very sorry about what happened yesterday…

— Please don't, that was my fault.

— Our fault –Hephaistion corrected him—But that's not what I wanted to say. I want to give you what you asked me for, but not now, I can't, so I propose you a deal.

Alexander lifted an eyebrow.

— What kind of deal?

— Take this as your birthday present –Hephaistion searched his clothes and took the Prince's hand to gave him a small locket—It has a lock of my hair inside –he explained—I know it's not a warhorse but…

— It's perfect, thank you –the Prince kissed him and it was as if nothing had happened the night before, just a bad dream—I accept your deal.

— I'm not finish –said Hephaistion, catching his attention—I want you to accept this as your birthday present and about the other thing…I'm going to share your bed when you obtain your first victory in the battlefield, what do you say?

Alexander watched him in silence for so long, that Hephaistion started to think he had made a mistake and that his master plan was an utterly stupidity.

_I and my great ideas_ –he reproached himself. He opened his mouth to tell him to forget everything, but before he could make a sound, Alexander smiled, like he used to do every time someone asked him to do something "impossible".

— I accept your deal –he said with all seriousness. Hephaistion blinked twice, then he smiled.

— And I give you my word that I will fulfill my promise when the time comes.

— Done… but that doesn't mean that I can't kiss you, right? –Hephaistion laughed.

— Of course not.

Alexander put his hand on the door, palm flat against the wood and he leaned his weight to the front, caressing Hephaistion's nose with his own. His beloved cocked his head, smiling, and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm sensation of the Prince's lips over his face, scattering sweet kisses across his jaw, his cheek and his eyelids. And, when his lips were insufficient, he used his fingers to trace his features, with the same care he would use with silk.

— I love how you smell –Hephaistion whispered, sliding his lips over the Prince's cheek.

— And I love your skin –Alexander took his fingers to his neck, and his beloved lifted his head, searching for his lips. The Prince round his waist with one arm, his other hand still on the door.

— Now I understand why you didn't come back –Ptolemy's voice resounded in the corridor, followed by his friends' giggles.

If the decision were Hephaistion's, then he would have jumped away from the Prince, he didn't like public demonstrations of affection, but Alexander couldn't care less for what people thought; besides, this gorgeous young man was HIS, it wouldn't be bad for them to start knowing it. Alexander's lips curved in an arrogant half-smile, without letting Hephaistion go.

— Well, now that you know, could you please leave us alone? –Hephaistion blushed savagely and his friends laughed.

— As you wish, Alexander –said Koinos with difficulty, he couldn't stop laughing.

— See you tomorrow –said Nearchos.

— Good luck, Phai –Perikkas wished him.

Cassander appeared them, saw the couple and went to his room shaking his red head. When the audience was gone, Alexander kissed him again, as if nothing had happened.

— Are you out of your mind?

— You ask me that a lot, have you noticed? –said the Prince—Why are you angry? Does it bother you people see us together?

— It's not that… can we go to our bedroom? –Alexander smiled evilly.

— You are the one who is blocking the door –Hephaistion gathered the rest of his dignity and entered the room.

— You know Phai, you are acting like a virgin on his weeding night –SNAP! Hephaistion closed the door on his face. The Prince took his hand to his nose.

— I deserve that.

* * *

**A/N**: Luckily I had the opportunity to write one more chapter (my boss didn't come today to work, hehehehehe) I hope you have enjoyed it. In the next chapter the boys will return to the royal palace, so I hope you are not tired of me, and read the rest. Thanks again, and pretty purr—lease, leave a review.


	10. Chapter 9

Again, I can't thank you enough for your kind reviews.

I'm trying to write as fast as I can to get to the interesting part, but my boss is not helping. Curz him! As the lol cats would said.

Anyway, here is the new chapter. One more time all my thanks to my best friend Gaby for not killing me after all the consults I made to her, and thank to you for reading.

Again, I'll explain the funny words:

_Pezetairoi_: Foot Companion, in other words: the infantry.

_Ile Basilike_: Royal Squadron or Agema, the elite cavalry squadron of the Macedonian King.

_Melas_: Black.

**CHAPTER 8**

As Philotas have said to Hephaistion, the King was preparing his army to force Byzantium and Perinthus to join forces with him instead of being on the Athenian side. Athens depended almost entirely on the Byzantium grain, so it was clear to everyone that a conflict between Athens and Macedonia was eminent and required the personal attention of the King. So, Philip ended his son school days and summoned him back to Pella.

Hephaistion's fan-girls were truly sad, and all of them cooked him something to eat on his journey back; at the end, he had so many food with him that he had to give some to his companions and even to Aristotle and his nephew Kallisthenes.

All of them went back to Pella, but Hephaistion, who had no illusions in coming back to the palace, went to his house, thanks to Alexander's insistence.

- Really, is not necessary to come back with me –said the Prince.

- I don't want to leave you alone.

- I know, but I don't want to see you with that long face –Alexander insisted—It will be only for 2 or 3 days.

- All right, but promise me that if something happens you would have me inform –asked Hephaistion.

- I promise.

The pages (though at his 16 years old Hephaistion had no age to continued being a page, but the idea was the same) were the King's hostages to assured the good behavior of his barons and to be educated in whatever the King wanted in order to be always loyal to him. Technically, Hephaistion couldn't go home until the King said so, but Alexander convinced him, and also he lived very close (not like poor Perdikkas who had to travel all the way to the Upper Macedonia). So, Hephaistion arrived to his home at noon, for his family delight.

- Would you like more stew, honey? –asked Antigone during the next day meal. ALL the family was there, including Hephaistion's uncle and cousin.

- No, thanks mom –answered Hephaistion.

- Antigone, you are giving the boy too much food –said Amyntor, he was so happy that he appeared to glow. He couldn't be tired of seeing his 16 years old son, he was very proud.

- He is growing and boys of his age are always hungry –said his wife, as happy as he was.

- How was Mieza? –Berenike wanted to know. Now she was a beautiful young lady of 14 years old, tall with long black hair—What did they teach you?

- Many things: biology, philosophy, history… a little bit of everything –answered Hephaistion, taking the salad bowl.

- No sweetheart, let me serve you –his mother wanted to spoil him.

- Hey! Why is that nobody is serving me? –Nikandros protested.

- Because you live here, and we are tired of seeing you –answered Cadie and all the family laughed.

Lysanias watched Hephaistion with distrust. He didn't understand why his parents treated so well a complete stranger; his brother had left when he was 3 years old, and now at his 6 years old he didn't remember him. Hephaistion saw the seriousness in the boy's face and smiled, with that kind and sweet smile that made his eyes disappear in two cute arcs.

- Lys, why don't you speak to your brother? –asked grandfather Demetrios, cutting a piece of bread that instantly steamed.

- Is he my brother? –asked Lysanias with distrust.

- Yes, he is your brother, Phai. Don't you remember him? –asked his father, and his younger son shook his head.

Antigone sighed.

- How fool you are, Lys –said Berenike, as if she was his mother.

- When do you plan to get marry, Nick? –asked his uncle, Althaimenes, younger brother of his father—You are almost 21, you shouldn't be living with your parents.

- I don't want to get married, yet –Nikandros drank his water-wine.

- You should, I haven't heard good things about your womanizer reputation in the city –said Amyntor frowning, he didn't like his son's reputation at all.

- When is your wedding, Demetrios? –asked grandfather to Althaimenes' son.

- This spring, grandpa.

- I want to marry too –said Berenike—But I'll only marry a Prince, because I'm a Princess, like Andromeda.

- More like the Kraken, you are a monster –Nikandros teased her—And the only one who would marry you is the old blacksmith: Aineas.

His family laughed, but his parents scolded him and his sister blushed.

- By the way, uncle your horse is magnificent, how long have you had him? –said cousin Demetrios to Amyntor, while the servants brought the main dish.

- Of what horse are you talking about, son? –asked Amyntor.

- The white stallion –Hephaistion coughed.

- Oh, yeah. I saw him too in the stables –said Nikandros—I didn't know he was yours, dad.

- The horse is not mine, is Phai's –seven pairs of eyes settled on Hephaistion.

- Did you buy him a warhorse?! THAT HORSE!!! –Nikandros exploded, on his feet, with all the indignation he could summon, as if his father had said his mother prostituted herself—WHY? I'm the one going to Byzantium with the King, and you buy this fool with milk teeth a horse worthy of the Great King of Persia.

- Nikandros, stop yelling –Amyntor spoke with firm clear voice, and his first born sat again—I didn't buy that horse.

- Then, who? –asked Nikandros.

Hephaistion didn't want to tell in front of his entire family who had given him that horse, but he knew that his brother wasn't going to drop the subject until he had an answer, so he took a deep breath and said:

- Alexander gave him to me.

- The Crown Prince?! –exclaimed cousin Demetrios, foolishly opening his mouth.

- No Demetrios, Alexander, the son of our neighbor who breed sheep –Nikandros teased him—Of course the Prince! Who else could buy that horse?

- Why would he buy you a horse? –his uncle wanted to know and Hephaistion blushed.

- Because Prince Alexander asked Phai to be his _eromenos_ –explained Amyntor, and once again his family saw him as if they didn't knew him.

Nikandros roar in laughter.

- His _eromenos_? And why you didn't tell us before? –asked his grandfather with his booming voice—It's an honor.

- I told dad –Hephaistion claimed in his defense.

- Why is an honor? –asked Berenike, licking her spoon as if were a lollipop.

- Do you know what _eromenos_ means, Monster? –asked Nikandros.

- No, and don't call me "monster".

- It means that Phai is the Prince's lover –explained his older brother—I told you Phai! I told you that Alexander liked you…why we didn't bet? –he lamented.

If possible, Hephaistion blushed even more.

- One moment –asked Berenike, her palms to the front—Does that mean that Phai is marrying a Prince? That's unfair!

Her family laughed so loudly, that Hermes, the cat, woke up scared. Even Antigone who was trying to maintain the order started laughing.

- Ma'am –a servant appeared—Here is a young man asking to see master Hephaistion.

Antigone coughed, and blew air with her hand, taking a deep breath.

- Who is this young man?

- Prince Alexander –the family laughed one more time.

Antigone and her husband stood up, and Hephaistion saw his way to escape, but before he could stand Amyntor reconsidered.

- Take the Prince here, if he's coming from the palace he must be hungry.

- Yes sir –the servant bowed and left.

Hephaistion hadn't other choice than to sit down again.

- Joy to you! –said Alexander, entering in the big dining room.

Amyntor, Antigone, Althaimenes, Nikandros, the two Demetrios and Cadie got up to greet him.

- Joy to you, Alexander! –said Amyntor.

- I'm sorry to interrupt your meal; I didn't expect to find all the family –said the Prince.

- You are not interrupting, it's an honor to have you in our house –said the general—Please, it will honor us to have you at our table.

- Thank you –Alexander accepted the invitation—I left the palace early in the morning and I haven't eaten, yet.

- Eni, honey, make a space to put another chair at Phai's side –asked Antigone.

In Amyntor's house wasn't couches to take meals, the general had the same ideas as Aristotle and had a table with chairs, couches were only for special occasions.

Berenike saw Alexander with curiosity.

- I know you! You have already come to our house –said the triumphal girl.

- Yes, you are Berenike, right? –said Alexander taking a seat at his best friend side—I have a sister your age.

- Really? What's her name?

- Cleopatra.

- Funny name.

- Eni! –her parents scolded her.

- You came alone, Alexander? –asked Althaimenes.

- Yes… well not quite, my dog came with me, he is my best bodyguard –answered the Prince while a servant served his meal.

- Ianos! –Amyntor called one of the servants.

- Yes, master –the young men approach immediately.

- See that the Prince's dog is feed.

- Yes, sir –Ianos left.

- Mommy –said Lysanias.

- Yes, Lys.

- Is he my brother, too? –asked Lysanias, watching the Prince. His cousin, brothers and sister laughed, and Antigone blushed trying to explain the situation to the Prince.

- Lysanias was 3 years old when Phai went to Mieza; 3 years without seeing him and he forgot his brother –said Antigone—Yesterday when we asked him to greet Phai, Lys hid behind me. It's as if he don't believe us that Phai is his brother.

- That's why we are going to know each other and be good friends, right Lys? –said Hephaistion and at last the boy returned the smile.

- Alexander –said Berenike, in a business like tone—Is your father the King?

- Yes –answered the Prince, swallowing a piece of lamb.

- Do you have brothers? –she asked with interest.

- One, younger than me.

- Could you introduce us?

- Eni! –her parents exclaimed.

- What? I told you, I'd only marry a Prince –Berenike repeated with calm.

- I wouldn't recommend you to marry Arrhidaeus –said Alexander with caution.

- Why not? Is he ugly? –her mother cover her face with both hands.

- Not exactly –said Alexander—I would say that is the least of his problems.

- Why? –Berenike insisted.

- Because he is mentally retarded –explained Nikandros.

- Nikandros! –Amyntor raised his voice—Alexander, please excuse my children and their lack of manners.

- No! –exclaimed the Prince, speaking louder than he had indented—I mean, I like the way your family is. Phai speaks a lot of you and thanks to that I feel like I already know you; you are sincere and spontaneous, that's not something I can enjoy with regularity…

Silence fell on the dining room. For Antigone, grandfather Demetrios, Berenike and Hephaistion his words were moving. Amyntor and his brother thought the same thing: the relationship between them was far more serious than they had thought, and that was going to raised talking, jealousy, envy and all kind of political uproar in the palace. Nikandros and his cousin shared complicity looks, imagining the benefits they would obtain by this friendship.

Berenike shook her head, and sighed dramatically.

- Eni, Eni, Eni… I don't know why the uproar if Alexander is all right with me –she said, successfully breaking the tension.

- Who wants more milk caramel? –asked Antigone.

xXx

- For the last time people, I don't want to get marry –said Nikandros, running his hands through his face.

- Honey, is the right thing to do –said his mother, while they were eating the milk caramel.

- I'm too young.

- Besides mom, who is going to want to marry him? He has a very big head –said Hephaistion, licking his spoon.

- I may have a big head but I can draw a spear better than you, you wouldn't hit a barbarian even if he was tied up –answered his brother.

- Excuse me, but I'm not the one who looks like he was adopted –Hephaistion teased him. Berenike laughed.

- Yes Nick, you look as if you were adopted –said his sister—I think mom and dad found you in the garbage and only knew you were a baby because of your big head.

The boys laughed, including Alexander. Nikandros saw her with bad conceal hate.

- And you are a monster.

- Don't call me monster Nik, I'm a Princess –Berenike defended herself with all dignity.

- The Onion Princess –his older brother mocked her.

- Big head.

- Enough –their grandfather intervened—What does the royal palace say, Alexander?

- Pretty busy, my father is going in a week and there's still much to do –answered the Prince—Nick, are you going with my father to Byzantium?

- Yes, I also went with him to Thrace… what a nightmare.

- Why? –asked Alexander.

- Because the moron didn't know that before you could be in the _hetairoi_ cavalry you had to serve as a _pezetairoi_, with the infantry –explained Hephaistion, playing with his milk caramel—So, he spend the entire campaign on foot… a shame for his pretty horse, he used him as a cargo mule.

- Shut up! –said Nikandros—I didn't know that, the nobility is suppose to fight in the cavalry.

Grandfather Demetrios smiled.

- And how are you going to command the infantry if you don't know how they work? –his grandfather questioned him.

- That's the same thing Krateros said to me.

- Who? –asked Hephaistion.

- Krateros son of Alexandros, he is from the Orestis mountains, is 10 years older than me, but he is way too good in the infantry –said Nikandros, taking his cup.

- I've heard about him, the King has him in great esteem, along with Melas Kleitos, son of Dropides –said Amyntor.

- The one who commands the _Ile Basilike_? –asked Althaimenes, repeating his dish of milk caramel.

- The same, he is the brother of the woman who was my nurse, Lanike –said Alexander.

- Alexander, would you like more milk caramel? –asked Antigone.

- No thanks, but I would like more cookies, please –his friend's mother smiled and ordered the servants to bring more cookies.

- The unfair of the campaign was that Philotas didn't have to serve in the _pezetairoi_ –Nikandros complained—He immediately obtained a full cavalry squadron under his command, and the next thing I knew was that he was being awarded for his performance in battle.

- I heard that –said Hephaistion.

- How? –Alexander wanted to know.

- He told me, and also that it was thanks to him that a gap opened in the enemy lines.

- As if. It was thanks to Krateros, he was the one who opened the gap, Philotas just took advantage –Nikandros explained.

- Wow! I think you are in love with Krateros –Hephaistion teased him.

- Ha ha –answered his brother without humor.

- Alexander, are you accompanying your father in the next campaign? –asked cousin Demetrios.

- No, my father wants me to stay as a Regent in his absence –the Prince's words cause great surprise and admiration.

- Really?! –exclaimed Hephaistion, leaning to the front to saw him to the side.

- Yes, Antipater is staying with me as an advisor –Alexander confirmed.

- Congratulations Alexander! Your father trusts you with a lot of responsibility –said Amyntor.

xXx

- This is my room –said Hephaistion, when they could leave his family—The last time you came I couldn't show it to you.

Hephaistion sat on his bed, watching the other examining his room. Alexander went to the basket containing the rolls and opened the ones that captured his attention.

- You don't look too happy for someone who have been appointed as a Regent of Macedonia –his friend pointed out, and leaned back, resting his weight on his palms.

- I would prefer to go to the campaign; administration bores me –the Prince admitted.

- But Antipater is staying to help you; you are not alone.

- And you? Are you helping me, too? –Hephaistion saw him with intensity.

- I know nothing of how to run a kingdom, but I promise you I'll do all that I can to help you –Alexander smiled.

- Is your father going to Byzantium, too?

- No, he had orders to go to Perinthus with my uncle and cousin.

- Your mother is staying alone; your uncle is not married? –asked Alexander.

- He is a widower, and for my mom, don't worry, grandpa is staying with her –the Prince let himself fall on the bed—How is your mother?

- You don't have to ask, I know you don't like my mother –said Alexander.

- All right, I don't like your mother, but she is your mother and you love her; so, if she is important to you, so is to me –said his friend.

- Thank you… and since you ask, my mother is fine, VERY FINE, happy that my father leaves me as a Regent and that worries me; she is trying to convince me to take care of her enemies –answered Alexander.

Hephaistion fell on his back, his legs hanging at the bed's edge.

- Why did you come? –he wanted to know.

- If you didn't like my surprise, I wont come back.

- How dramatic of you, I never said that, I'm just curious to know why the Regent of Macedonia came to my humble house –Hephaistion teased him.

- Ha ha… I came because SOMEONE make me promise to keep him inform if anything happened.

- You could have sent someone.

- I wanted to see you –Hephaistion closed his mouth, how could he fight against that?

- Are you staying tonight?

- Yes, your father is right, is late and now I have a pretext to stay with you –the Prince kissed him, and his friend opened his mouth obediently.

Soon it will be nightfall. Nikandros had plans to go out with Ptolemy, and he was going to his room to change when a particular scene captured his attention. He stopped in front of his brother half close door, and saw Hephaistion on the Crown Prince, kissing him as if there were not tomorrow. Clumsy kisses, judged by the expert, but he had to admit that they had determination.

Hephaistion sat astride on Alexander's abdomen, and rested his hands on his chest, still kissing him.

- Phai –whispered the Prince, reluctant to leave his lips unattended—If you don't move now, I'll be unable to keep my promise to wait until my first military victory.

His friend laughed, kissed him one more time and moved to rest at his side.

- Now I understand why are you so touchy for being left behind as a Regent –Hephaistion teased him.

Who would have thought that Phai could be this hot? –thought Nikandros—But he kisses sooooo bad; makes me want to entered the room and say: "leave this to the master"… will have to talked about this later.

Nikandros continued his way, and then the 3 boys heard a familiar bark and a MEOOWW!!!

- PERITAS! –Alexander yelled to his dog from Hephaistion's window—Leave Hermes alone… bad dog, bad dog!

- MOM! Alexander's dog is trying to eat Mr. Hermes!!! –they heard Berenike's voice from the garden, and then a splash, when the girl threw water at the dog—Leave Mr. Hermes alone!

Alexander spent the night at Hephaistion's house, and next day his friend, Nikandros, cousin Demetrios and Althaimenes accompanied him back to the palace. Hephaistion didn't want to go back there, but he concealed his discomfort with skill. When Nikandros, Hephaistion and the Prince were walking in the corridors…

- Phai, let me borrow your horse –asked his brother.

- Excuse me?

- You are not going to use it and I'm going to the war to shed blood for my country, while you stayed here getting fat –said Nikandros, and Alexander laughed.

- Nick, have you ever felt shame in your life? –asked his brother.

- No, not really…so? Do you borrow me your horse? I don't think Alexander would mind, after all I'm his brother-in-law –Hephaistion blushed with fury.

- NO! I don't borrow you my horse, and stay away from him –Hephaistion sentenced.

Nikandros opened his mouth with all the intentions of keep discussing, but the King appeared then, followed by Parmelio and Melas Cleitus.

- Alexander, I've been looking for you –said his father when he saw Amyntor's son.

Awkward moment. VERY awkward.

Hephaistion and Nikandros greeted the King respectfully, but Philip's gaze delayed on the younger brother. If he had thought that Hephaistion was beautiful at his 13 years old, at the age of 16 was superb, drop death gorgeous; he was like good wine, getting better over the years. He couldn't stop admiring him, it was like looking at the birth of Aphrodite, coming out from the sea in all her astonishing glory; Botticelli's famous painting pale in beauty compare with the magnificent young man in front of the King; and once again he felt the heat concentration in his body. It was in moments like this that he question himself, how have he, in the name of all the gods of the underworld, survived 3 years away of this beauty?

- Can I do something for you, sire? –asked Hephaistion, breaking successfully the heavy silence.

To Philip these words sound sinfully hot; he had to clear his throat several times to be able to speak.

- No. I need to talk to you in private –said the King to his son.

- Fine.

Nikandros said his good byes, but before he and his brother could go, Alexander stole a kiss from Hephaistion's sweet lips, so quickly that it ended even before they could enjoy it.

Philip clenched his jaw. In this era as in any other, gossip travel really quickly; all the royal palace knew that one of Amyntor's sons was the Prince's _eromenos_, and if Philip knew what was going on in the court of the Great King in Susa, he knew what had happened in Mieza. And he was not happy.

xXx

- Phai! Phai! Wait for me, you are walking to fast –Nikandros called after him.

How could he? –that was all Hephaistion could thought without believing it—He kissed me in front of the King, General Parmelio and the commander of the _Ile Basilike_… he is INSANE.

Hephaistion was so concentrated in his thoughts that he didn't notice when he crushed with other person.

- My apologies –he lifted his head and found Philotas' severe blue eyes.

- Pay attention of where you are walking, moron –spited Parmelio's son before leaving.

- What's wrong with Philotas? –Nikandros walked to him.

- Long story –his older brother saw him in silence for a long time. Finally Nikandros took him by the arm.

- Come.

- Where are we going?

- You'll see –was the enigmatic answered of his brother.

xXx

Nikandros took Hephaistion to Pella's worst neighborhood, the kind of place where people killed for free and with every pretext. The younger one asked several times where were they going, but Nikandros didn't answered until they were comfortably sat in a ghastly tavern full with people with criminal looks.

- What are we doing here?

- We came to drink –said his brother at last. Nikandros whistled to call for the bartender.

- Here? –now Hephaistion knew his brother was crazy.

- Pay no attention to this place; they serve the best wine in all Pella.

- If you said so –Hephaistion wasn't so sure about that.

A big baleful man gave them a small wine amphora with 2 cups and Nikandros paid him with several _dracmas_. The man checked it was the right amount and left.

- Why are we here? –asked Hephaistion, looking at his surroundings with distrust.

- I told you, we came because only here you can drink the best wine and you and I never have the opportunity to talk and drink together –his brother saw him intently, waiting for Nikandros to charge him with the money of the wine.

- Nick, if you are doing this to make me change my mind about my horse…

- Honestly Phai, I haven't even thought about your horse. I told you, I want to talk to you; you are my brother and we haven't seen each other for 3 years; besides, in a week and leaving with the King to Byzantium –Nikandros assured him.

Hephaistion didn't buy it, but he decided to drop the case. He took a drink of wine and happily confirmed his brother was right, the wine was delicious.

- Good?

- Wonderful –answered Hephaistion, licking his lower lip. Nikandros smiled.

- Told you. What happened between you and Philotas?

- Not much.

- You said it was a long story –his young brother brushed his hair behind his ear; he did that when he was nervous and didn't know what to do with his hands.

- When we were at Mieza, he asked me to be his _eromenos_ –Nikandros coughed, choking with his wine.

- You serious? –Hephaistion nodded—And what did you say?

- No, obviously, but…

Hephaistion told his brother everything: the talk, Alexander sudden appearance and the fight. When he stopped talking his brother was in utterly astonishment.

- By Zeus, Hades and Poseidon! Phai, Philotas could make your life a living hell, his father is the right and left hand of the King –said Nikandros concerned.

- Philotas is not my concern; I have bigger problems…

- What are you talking about?

Damn! –thought Hephaistion, he had talked before thinking.

- Phai, in what mess did you get yourself into? –Nikandros insisted.

Hephaistion knew he had to give him an answer; his brother was almost as stubborn as Alexander. He sighed, and drank more wine to win some time. He hadn't told anyone about what had happened with the King, Alexander found out himself, which was different… but, on the other hand, Nikandros was his brother and he needed to talk to someone.

- Nick give me your word that you are not telling anyone what I'm about to tell you –asked Hephaistion deadly serious—Not even dad.

His brother held his gaze.

- You have my word.

- All right –Hephaistion took a deep breath, and made sure nobody was paying them any attention—The King asked me to be his _eromenos_.

Nikandros was speechless for a very long time.

- When? –was the only thing he could said.

- Before I went to Mieza… remember when we went to the old Thracian border.

- Yes.

- You asked me if something had happened to me in the palace.

- I remember –said Nikandros nodding.

- Well, something did happened –Hephaistion leaned to the front and whispered—Philip made me share his bed…

- DID HE RAPE YOU?

- Shhh… For Zeus sake! Don't yell –Hephaistion scolded him.

- Sorry…Phai, this is serious, why you didn't speak before? Why didn't you talk with dad? –asked Nikandros, very pale.

- What for Nick? We are not talking about any son of bad mother, we are talking about the King –Hephaistion shook in his fury—Dad is not Parmelio or Antipater or Attalus, what can he do? It would be worst to tell him.

- You underestimate your family too much, dad is the principal agent of the King in Athens, the King couldn't afford a fight with him…Phai, you don't have to suffer this alone.

- And you think that I enjoy to be telling this? He RAPE ME and humiliate me several times, why can't you understand? –Hephaistion was furious and rage was burning his heart.

- And how do you think I feel knowing that the King rape MY BROTHER? –Hephaistion had never seen his brother this serious before, and that calmed him. He would never thought Nikandros care so much about him.

They both fell silent. The older brother drank more wine.

- Now I understand –Nikandros whispered—That's why the King saw you like that, and Alexander… Alexander knows it, that's why he kissed you in front of his father.

- Of course he knows –Hephaistion's gray eyes were fixed on the wine surface.

They drank in silence for a while, hearing the laughing and cursing of the men in the next table.

- This is a damn good wine –Hephaistion was almost drunk.

Nikandros sighed and ran his hands through his face.

- What a problem you have, Phai. By Apollo! This is what you get for being so good looking –said his brother.

- Whatever.

Silence again.

- Don't tell dad –asked Hephaistion.

- I won't.

- Nick?

- Hm?

- When you were a page, did your _somatophilake_ have sex with you? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

- No. Aristobolus and I had an excellent relationship, and when I grew up we became friends –explained his brother—He wasn't my _erastes_ and my _erastes_ never touched me.

- Have you ever sleep with a man?

- Yes, but what I'm saying is that my situation and yours are completely different –Nikandros said—My elders never took advantage from me, but, then again you are far more handsome than me.

Hephaistion sighed.

- I'm curse; I have the worst of lucks.

- Worst of lucks? You can't be that stupid, the Crown Prince is in love with you, and you call that bad luck? –his brother mocked him.

- What are you talking about? –Hephaistion blushed.

- Is obvious, Alexander loves you… I don't know why since you kiss terribly –Nikandros drank more wine.

- And how did you know how I kiss? –Hephaistion lifted an eyebrow.

- I saw you kissing in your bedroom. By the way, what promise did he make you that he can't touch you? –under any other circumstances Hephaistion would have sent his brother to say hello to Cerberus, but not tonight. Nikandros had been honest with him.

- I made him promise me that he would sleep with me only when he obtained his first military victory –Nikandros laughed.

- Why did you do that?

- Because I can't do it now.

- Why not?

- Because every time Alexander touches me I remember the hideous hands of Philip –Hephaistion hit the table, and the cups and the amphora jumped. Nikandros watched him in silence.

- Phai, have you ever slept with a woman? –his brother wanted to know.

- No –said Hephaistion with calm. Nikandros took the amphora and shook it.

- Our last drink –Nikandros served the wine—Lets toast for the women.

- Sure, why not? –by now Hephaistion was feeling his head light, he was a little drunk.

Then they emptied their cups, Nikandros stood up.

- Come, I going to do something for you and you will thank me in the morning –said his brother.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

Nikandros took Hephaistion to a famous brothel of _pórnai _prostitutes, in other words, prostitutes who were slaves not like the _hetairas _who had social status and some degree of independence. This brothel was located in a big house that in old days had belong to a noble who had fallen in disgrace and had been force to sell it. In any other circumstances, and if Hephaistion had been sober, he would have refused to go into a place like that, but in that moment it didn't sound like a bad idea.

They arrived by a solitary street full of cats, a giant Celtic slave with blond hair and braids, was guarding the door, but said nothing when he saw them. Inside, the walls were full of images of Aphrodite, and couples having intercourse in many different and peculiar positions. Hephaistion giggle when he saw the images and his brother hit him. Voluptuous sculptures, and many oil lamps and candles adorned the corridor.

For Hephaistion's utterly surprise, the owner of the brothel knew his brother very well.

I don't know why do I bother –thought Hephaistion—I know how Nick is, I wouldn't be surprise if he had his own room here.

- Master Nikandros! –said the brothel owner sweetly, a big fat woman that wobbled inside a yellow tunic, that made an outrageous contrast with her make up. She was known in the business as Matron—What can I do for you tonight? Livia is free; if it pleases you I can have her ready for you in a moment.

- Thanks, but I didn't come just for that –Nikandros took Hephaistion by the shoulder—This is my brother, and I want something special for him.

- By Eros and Cupid! What a handsome boy –Matron exclaimed, putting her hands together in front of her round face—Of course we are going to take good care of him. Do you have something in mind or would you like to take a look at the girls?

- Is Messalina(1) free tonight? –Matron smiled and shook her finger in front of her face.

- Good choice master, but you know Messalina's services are not cheap.

- You offend us, Matron –Nikandros threw her a small leather bag. The woman counted the money, and once she was sure it was the right sum she recovered her sweet girlish smile.

- I'll bring her in a moment –Matron left them alone.

- What was all that? –Hephaistion couldn't see straight anymore but he had the sufficient brain activity to know what was happening… or at least to have some idea.

- Messalina is the most famous whore in Pella, and seeing how green you are it would help you to be with a professional who can teach you one or two things –his brother explained—What's wrong? Why do you look at me like that?

- Did you have sex with her? –something told Hephaistion that he didn't want to hear the answer.

- Of course, that's how I know she is worth every _dracma_ –said Nikandros—She honors her fame.

- Do you want me to sleep with a woman who had been with everyone in Pella? –Hephaistion was outrage.

- How exaggerate, she hasn't been with "everyone", not everyone can afford her –his brother clarify with all calm, as if that statement solved everything—Don't be delicate Phai, you are not marrying her…

- And if you were dragging me with a harlot, why didn't you buy a _hetaira_?

- First of all, don't say "buy" you sound like a newbie, and second, you can't learn from a _hetaira_ what you can learn here. Here –he extended his arms—Is the real good stuff…Oh! Here she comes.

Messalina walked to them behind her huge mistress. She was young, maybe 26 years old, long brown chocolate hair, brown eyes, voluptuous curves and an arrogant air of someone who knows is good in her work. She was dress in an almost transparent tunic, open at her sides, letting her perfect legs un-covered to be admired.

- Well? Does she please you young master? –Hephaistion's gray eyes stopped in the generous breast of Messalina. She smiled; Hephaistion was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and she had seem many different men in that business.

- Perfect! –Nikandros exclaimed—Where is Livia?

Messalina took Hephaistion to one small and clean room on the second floor. For the young man it was the most uncomfortable thing to hear the moans and groans from the other rooms. He was grateful when Messalina closed the door, but then he didn't know what to do, so he crossed his arms.

- Would you wish some wine, master? –Messalina offered him a cup.

- Sure, why not? –he emptied the cup in one drink. He was nervous and hadn't the slightest clue of what else to do.

Seeing his indecision, Messalina took control of the situation. Poor Hephaistion had "virgin" written on his handsome face, and that cute expression of shyness and his outstanding good looks work magic in her. Hephaistion was irresistible, and inspire her to anything with him. She would have paid a fortune to be with him, and then she was, about to be the first time of the best specimen of the other sex she had ever seem. And he paid her! That night Messalina was the luckiest girl in the world.

Hephaistion let her do her job. He wasn't scare with her, he knew he was stronger and she couldn't hurt him, and thanks to that he let himself feel for the first time in his 16 years old. With Alexander he always felt a warm tickling but nothing like this burning desire; and all was because he wasn't afraid, not now. Hephaistion closed his eyes, and soon it wasn't Messalina's lips or hands on him, soon it was Alexander who was there, touching him; and then he understood something: he loved Alexander, but not only that, he liked him and desired him with all his heart, but he was too scare to realize that…

Almost at dawn, both brothers arrived to the soldier's barracks and fell asleep like dead men in the room they shared.

xXx

- Phai, move your cavalry to the other side! –shouted Alexander.

- I'm trying.

- Phai, look out!

Hephaistion was sitting in front of his laptop, playing Age of Empires online with Alexander. His ipod was plugged in and playing Stricken by Disturb.

- Alex, this is the third time you destroyed my city, and the fifth that you beat my army –his friend complained, speaking on his headset. Hephaistion moved his virtual soldiers with his mouse—I'm not playing again Age with you.

- What? Why not? –exclaimed Alexander outrage.

- Because I suck at this, you should have been a general in your other life –said Hephaistion, when something on the screen caught his attention—You change your username… Sikander the Conqueror? What the hell is that?

- Something I read, cool, eh?

- If you said so –Hephaistion sighed—Whatever, the point is I'm not playing again.

- But you are my best friend, my soul-mate, my other-half, you can't abandon me…

- How dramatic, why do you want to play with me? Perdikkas is better at this –said Hephaistion, looking for another song.

- Yes, but I like to spend time with YOU –said Alexander and his friend smiled; he wasn't looking at the blond but he knew what expression he had—I let you win next time.

- Don't you dare to do that! I would never forgive you –said Hephaistion and the other laughed.

- I know, just kidding –Hephaistion's cell phone rang.

- Alex, Leon sent a text message.

- What does he said?

- He said that he had the tickets for Troy –said Hephaistion, answering the text message.

- Cool! What time?

- 7 p.m., did you asked your parents for permission?

- Dad is not here, he is at the army headquarters, and I said to mom that Leon was coming with us and she asked no more –said Alexander and his friend heard voices on the other side of the headset—AFK (2)

- Phai! –Antigone called her son, arriving at the door with a basket of clean clothes—Honey, have you clean your room?

Hephaistion leaned back his head.

- Er…not yet –Antigone frowned.

- Phai, if this room is not clean by the time I came back, you are not going to the movies.

- Who's going to the movies? –asked Berenike, eating a very big and very orange lollipop.

- I am.

- What are you going to watch?

- Troy.

- With Orlando Bloom? I want to go to –asked his sister jumping.

- Sorry, Perdikkas already bought the tickets –said Hephaistion.

- MOM!

- You and I can go later, princess –her mother smiled—And you young man, I want to see this room shining.

- Yes, mom.

As soon as his mother and sister were gone, still arguing about the movie, he heard noise on the other side of his headset.

- Damn! –Alexander exclaimed furious.

- Wow! What happened?

- Can I go to your house? I pick you up and we can go out, I need to talk to you –his friend was clearly angry.

- Ok.

Hephaistion saw Alexander off-line on the screen and he turned off his laptop. If he didn't get hurry and cleaned his room in record time he wouldn't be able to go outside.

In 10 minutes he arrived at the first floor of his house, putting on his black jacket. His grandfather was reading the newspaper, Lysanias was playing with his NintendoDS, and his mother was speaking on the phone while checking the oven.

The front door opened and Nikandros appeared.

- Where are you going? –asked his older brother, taking off his sunglasses.

- I'm going out with Alex –answered Hephaistion, checking his pockets to see if he had money—And you? Where were you?

- At the university, I went with Philotas to present an exam.

- Nick! When did you arrive? –asked Antigone, cleaning her hands on her apron.

- Just a moment ago.

- And where are you going, Phai? –his mother wanted to know.

- I'm going out with Alex…I already clean my room, before you ask –someone called at the door and Hephaistion immediately knew it was his best friend.

- I'm going, see you later –he kissed his mother and left.

- Close that jacket; outside is cold –said Antigone.

- Yes –was the evasive she heard before the door was close.

- You arrive fast –said Hephaistion, looking at Alexander. The blond was wearing a dark red t-shirt with the legend DRAGONFORCE on it and jeans.

Alexander smiled.

- Come, I have a surprise for you –his best friend took him to the street, were a black Mustang with a white tribal symbol on its hood, was parked.

- Nice, who's?

- Mine –Hephaistion saw him as if he didn't know him.

- You are kidding.

- No, my father gave it to me as a gift –said Alexander proud.

- No way! –his friend exclaimed, walking to the car to admire it.

- The guy wanted to sell it to my father, but he ended up buying it for me–the blond explained.

- Cool!

- Want to go for a ride?

- You bet.

Once inside, Alexander turned on his ipod, and started the car. They had just advanced two blocks we the blond's favorite song started…

_We are riding for the battlefield in force tonight_

_Fury of the darkest evil cry for war_

_Far beyond the boundaries of hell and starlight_

_On the road to lands unknown forever more_

_(_Dragonforce_. Fury of the Storm)_

- I named the car –said Alexander.

- And how did you named it? –asked Hephaistion, his elbow on the edge of the window.

- Boukephalos –his friend laughed.

- You are crazy, are you going to tell me now why was you angry? –Alexander's expression darkened.

- My mother said that I spend too much time with you and that I don't date girls –said the blond angry.

- Auch!

- She is insisting that I go out with the daughter of one of her friends, a girl called Callixeina.

- Is she pretty?

- Hephaistion –Alexander scolded him.

- Don't get mad, I'm just teasing you –Hephaistion smiled—You know how your mother is, she doesn't stand me, you shouldn't be surprise if she is now saying that thanks to me she will never had grandchildren.

- Even so, I don't want her intruding in my life –Alexander complained—Is my decision whom I date, not hers.

Hephaistion caressed his cheek with two fingers.

- Don't get angry, you know I will always be with you, after all we are the same soul in two bodies and…

Soul mates never die…

xXx

Hephaistion opened his eyes with infinite laziness.

What a crazy dream, what was ALL that? It will mean something? Maybe I should ask someone –Hephaistion tried to turn but he couldn't. He blinked several time and found a bunch of blond hair in front of him. It was Alexander. He smiled and embraced him, closing his eyes. It was so delicious to have him at his side in those cold mornings in Mieza… Mieza?

He started to remember: the tavern, the brothel, the prostitute… weren't he and Nikandros sleeping at the soldier's barracks? He opened his eyes.

Damn –he thought, shaking his friend to wake him up. But Alexander was very sleep, so he moaned softly and curled up against him. It was as if someone had pressed the "turn on" button on Hephaistion. His last night experience was like magic, Messalina had wakened up his damage and abused hormones and at last he could feel like a normal teenager.

I must be nuts to be thinking this –thought Hephaistion, his cheeks burnings while admired the sleep figure of his friend.

He licked his lower lip, and took his hand down to the Prince's butt. Alexander's face rested on the angle of his neck, his warm breathing, hitting his skin, made him shudder. Hephaistion caressed him and couldn't avoid comparing him with Messalina. Alexander was much stronger and that fascinated him. The Prince's lips curved against his skin and the arc of his eyelashes trembled.

- Someone woke up horny – whispered Alexander with husky voice.

- Your fault, you are the one who came into my bed –with the tip of his pink tongue, the Prince tasted Hephaistion's salty skin. He licked, kissed and bit his neck and was rewarded with a long and soft moan that shook his nervous system; he had never turned Hephaistion on so quickly, he even thought once that his best friend didn't like him, but now he was very happy to see he was wrong.

Nikandros moved on his bed and Hephaistion bit his lower lip, he couldn't do a sound.

- Mm…—Alexander let escape and his friend hit him to make him keep silent.

- Phai… –Nikandros murmured, half asleep.

Damn –Hephaistion panicked and tried to push Alexander away from him, but failed. Nikandros stretched lazily—Damn, damn, damn…—in a desperate attempt he bit Alexander.

- Auch! –exclaimed the Prince.

- Alexander? –Nikandros had one eye more open than the other. The Prince turned to face him—What are you doing here?

- I came at the dawn looking for Hephaistion, but he was so sleep that I couldn't wake him up, so I decided to stay –explained the Prince.

- Did something happen? –Hephaistion whispered and his friend nodded.

- Are you hungry? Let's go for something to eat –said Alexander.

xXx

When they were near the forest, comfortable sitting under a big tree, Hephaistion asked:

- Why did you look for me at dawn? –Alexander finished his piece of bread before answering.

- I had a fight with my mother –he said, too serious for his friend's liking—She and my father hired me the services of a _hetaira_, maybe you have heard of her, she is quite famous, her name is Callixeina.

Hephaistion coughed, choking with the bread.

What did he said? –he thought, remembering his dream.

- Last night when I went to my room I found her there: beautiful and radiant as an Aphrodite –Hephaistion felt a stab of jealousy when he heard him, even if he had no right to feel like that. Haven't he sleep with the most famous prostitute in Pella?

- And… is she good in bed? –Alexander saw him as if he didn't understand the question and then he started laughing.

- You are jealous.

- No I'm not –Hephaistion defended himself poorly.

- I never thought you could be jealous, after all you are the one with the highly valuable butt.

- Shut up –Alexander smiled happy.

- Well, as I was saying, when I saw this goddess in my bed, I ripped her dress with my bare teeth and threw myself to her –the Prince described—So she opened for me like a flower in spring.

- Ah –was the cold answered of Hephaistion, and Alexander laughed again.

-Ah? That's all?

- I could ask for the details or reproach you for not introduced her to me, but for the time being lets leave it at "Ah" –said Hephaistion coldly—Why are you smiling?

- You are a moron; do you really believe for one second that if I had slept with her I would be in your room for a fight with my mother? –said Alexander.

He had a point –thought Hephaistion.

- What happened with your mother? –then he remembered his dream—Did you refuse to sleep with Callixeina and your mother blamed me?

- Wow! How did you know? –exclaimed Alexander, truly impressed—You are going to leave Aristander, the official seer, without a job. Yes, that's exactly what happened. I took her out of my room and went to the women's quarters to speak to my mother –he made a pause, choosing his next words.

- It's all right, you don't have to disguise the facts, just tell me –said Hephaistion.

- My mother hates you –said Alexander—Somehow she knows everything that happen between us, I suspect she had her good spies in Mieza. She said that we spend too much time together, and that I don't pay attention to girls, she even called me a _ginis_.

Hephaistion raised both his eyebrows.

- Wow! I can't believe it –that was the equivalent of saying that Alexander was effeminate.

- I looked for you at the barracks, and found you deeply asleep –Alexander continued, he was angry, so Hephaistion leaned his head on his friend's shoulder.

- I don't want to cause you problems with your mother –Hephaistion whispered.

- You don't, she is the one looking for trouble –the Prince round his waist.

They fell silent, hearing the birds sing and the wind moving the tree's leafs.

- You know that I will always be with you, right? –said Hephaistion and Alexander embraced him tightly.

- Sometime I feel that you are the only one who keeps me sane.

- Alex.

- Hm?

Hephaistion straightened up and saw him, he was feeling extremely guilty.

- I er… best friend share everything, right?

- Yes, what happened?

- Well… Nick and I went out last night, and, well, we… we went to a brothel –Hephaistion was so ashamed but the Prince laughed.

- I can't imagine you in a brother –Alexander's voice drowned in laughter.

- Moron…it didn't bother you? –asked his friend with caution.

Alexander took a deep breath.

- It doesn't make me happy to know that you prefer to be with a prostitute than with me, but it was just that: sex, it will bother me if you choose to love someone else –he said with intensity.

Alexander took him by the arm and held his gaze, his uneven eyes shining with intensity. The wind blew and made his hair dance in front of his face.

- I love you –Hephaistion opened his eyes in astonishment. It was the first time he heard those words and he didn't know what to say. Two words so simple and with a deep meaning. His heart beat with fury; it was something in Alexander's voice that had the power to strip his soul.

Silence.

Hephaistion knew he had to say something, but he couldn't. What he could say? Obviously, I love you too, but for some reason he couldn't.

- Alex…

- Alexander!

Saved by Leonnatos –thought Hephaistion.

- Phai, thank gods you are here too –said his friend without breath—The King…the King wants to take Hephaistion with him to Byzantium.

- What?! –exclaimed Hephaistion, standing up in one jump.

- Where did you hear that? –asked Alexander.

- At the palace. I don't know much; one of the pages told me he heard your father talking with Melas Kleitos about incorporating Phai into the _Ile Basilike_ –Leonnatos was still talking when the Prince ran to the palace.

- Alexander! –but the Prince ignored his best friend—Leon, are you sure of this?

- Yes, that's why I came looking for Alexander, I thought he knew nothing of this –said Leonnatos.

- Great, great, great…

xXx

- I disagree –said Parmelio, at the King's study—I think you are wrong in taking Amyntor's son.

- I have already taken his son to other campaigns, Krateros said good things about him in Thrace –said Philip, watching the map before him with his only good eye.

- You know perfectly well of which of his sons I'm talking about.

- And May I ask why do you disagree?

- All Pella knows that Amyntor's boy is the Prince's _eromenos_ –Parmelio explained—Alexander kissed him in the corridor in front of us, if you take him with us, the army is going to be buzzing with gossip. That, without mentioning that you are antagonizing your son directly.

- He antagonized me first! –Philip raised his voice, hitting the table—Alexander knows that I like the boy, that's why he kissed him on my face.

Parmelio sighed.

- I'm no one to tell you what to do, but I think that taking Hephaistion to Byzantium will be the same as destroying the relationship you had with your son –Parmelio spoke with calm.

Philip threw the map to the floor. His general was right, he was childish but he could avoid it, he was fascinated by Hephaistion and couldn't stand the idea that his own son had deprived him for that pleasure.

Besides, Alexander challenged me first when he kissed him. Who did he think he is? He must never forget that I'm the King –thought Philip.

- By all the Spirits of the Underworld! –the King exclaimed with frustration.

And, as if things couldn't get even worst, Alexander chose that moment to appear.

- Father, I want to talk to you –said the Prince with seriousness improper of someone of his age.

Parmelio immediately thought that he was there because of Hephaistion, so he walked to the door.

- Parmelio stay, this wont take long, what do you need? –asked the King to his son.

- Are you taking Hephaistion to Byzantium? –straight to the point.

Philip crossed his arms and lifted his chin.

- Yes.

- Why?

- Because I'm the King and I have all the right to take with me whoever I want –with that answered and the tone of his voice Parmelio knew that, if there had been a remote possibility that Philip could reconsider his decision, now all was lost.

- Hephaistion is my _eromenos_ and my _syntrophos_! –Alexander raised his voice, hitting that poor table with both hands—You have no right to take him with you.

- I have all the right. We are at war, and one day he will be a _hetairoi_ it will be good for him to start learning –said Philip.

- Fine, I'm going too.

- Oh, no. You are staying as Regent with Antipater as your adviser –said the King with cold calm.

- You are doing this because you are angry that Hephaistion has chosen me –Alexander's voice was full of arrogance and superiority, and that even bother Parmelio.

The general had no love for the Crown Prince, and if he was against the King behavior it was because he wanted to save problems to the kingdom. He could imagine what their enemies in Greece would say if they knew about this situation: There is the man who wants to unify the Greeks against the Persians, but he can't unify his own family.

- No Alexander, I'm doing this because I can –was the ugly answer—And you have no choice but to obey me.

The Prince clenched his jaw, he was so furious that he would have rip his father's throat with his teeth if Parmelio's wasn't holding him.

- He will never be yours. Do you hear me? NEVER!

They needed 3 guards besides Parmelio to take the Prince out, he was like a wounded beast: dangerous and lethal.

- Bloody lad! –exclaimed Philip, when door was close.

xXx

- Phai, please stop walking; you are making me nervous –said Leonnatos, sat on the steps outside the palace.

- It's late, what if Alexander is in trouble? –asked Hephaistion preoccupied.

- Alexander is no fool, besides he knows his father, I don't think he could do a stupidity –Hephaistion stopped.

- Have you ever see him angry? When he is angry he looks like possessed by some _daimon_, and he stops being rational –said Hephaistion, imagining the worst.

- There he is –Leonnatos stood up.

Holy Mother &%/"& With &%/# On top! –thought Hephaistion—He is beyond fury.

- What happened? –askes Leonnatos. When Alexander turned to see him he felt shivers and had to take away his gaze.

- The King –not "my father" noticed Hephaistion—Is determined in taking you to Byzantium –his uneven eyes fixed on his best friend, he was breathing heavily.

Hephaistion had all the reasons in the world to be angry, he wanted to yell, curse the gods and beat the living hell out of Philip, but seeing Alexander that angry made him calm. Someone had to be calm.

- And what did you said? –the Prince told him and Leonnatos everything, and his friends saw him with alarm.

- And what did the King said? –asked Hephaistion, his mouth dry.

- He said that I'm staying as a Regent and that you are going with him –said Alexander.

- Well, at least –the Prince saw him as if he had gone mad.

- You don't care if you are leaving with the King? –there was a bit of harshness in his voice.

- I didn't say that, but after all you yell at him he could have done something to you –Hephaistion sighed—I don't want to cause you problems. You are the Crown Prince and your father is leaving you as a Regent in his absence, which is great, and I don't want you to ruin it because of me. If I have to go with the King to Byzanthium, fine; I prefer that than knowing that I'm damaging you.

Alexander started to calm…a little. He leant his head to one side and sighed.

- Alex, we had no other option.

- I know, and that's precisely why I'm so angry –the Prince grumble.

- When are you leaving? –asked Leonnatos.

- Nick said the army is leaving in a week –said Hephaistion.

- Son of a Bad Mother! –exclaimed Alexander, and if Hephaistion hadn't hate Philip so much, he would scolded his friend for talking like that of his own father. And poor Leonnatos was so scared of his friend's fury that he decided to say nothing.

xxxxxxx

(1) This is a personal joke. Valeria Messalina was the wife of the Roman Emperor Claudius, and the rumors said she once competed against the most famous prostitute in Rome, to see which one could pleased more men in one night. Messalina won, after 25 men.

(2) Away From Keyboard.

I'm sorry for writing less than last time, but I promise to update next week.

Again, many thanks for reading ^_^

In the next episode… We are going to war! Hephaistion is still trying to say Alexander he loves him, Philip's jealousy will increase to a dangerous levels, other girl will show an especial interest in Hephaistion (and who can blame her) and Hephaistion will suffer a rape attempt at the hands of some barbarians… Mm, I shouldn't tell the last part. Anyway, have a very nice week ^_^ Pretty please leave a review!


	12. Vampire Memoires, book I

**AWAKENING**

_Frozen in time yearning forbidden wishes_

_Damned and divine_

_Scars of my broken kisses_

_What will follow if tomorrow's blind?_

_My eternal night_

_Every single dawn I die again_

(Tarja, _Damn and Divine_)

_New York city, 2010_

_Still here? I am surprised… What? You want to know how did I become part of the Kindred of Kaine? Yes, you are right, according to ancient sources, and the amateur writers who were my companions, I was embalmed and burned in an impressive pyre decorated with gilded eagles and ships' prows, lions, bulls, centaurs and many other things that my it looked like a tower that many would have envied to have in their gardens… How am I still here then? Well, that's a long story, but apparently you have time so... Where shall I begin? Oh, yes! The day I died._

Y_ou already know how were my last days as mortal. We were at Ecbatana and Alexander was preparing splendid games and festivals in honor of Dionysus with athletics, music and Greek performers. I collapsed during a drinking party. Now I know I had malaria, and also know that you cure malaria with antibiotics but, in my time, they prescribed me with a strict diet and prayers, no surprise I died._

_What happened then? Before answering that question I need to talk to you about a woman first, the most important woman of my entire life: my Sire._

_"Sire" is how we call the vampire who gave us the Dark Gift by a ritual we call the Embrace. My Sire was a woman named Bendis, she was so old that she had met Achilles in person. Bendis was 870 years old when she Embraced me and used to mock me, telling me about all the faults of the real Achilles, destroying the legend Homer had created, destroying my dreams and fantasies._

_Later, I knew Bendis had been born as a Trojan, she was a slave, property of Andromache, Hector's wife. Maybe that was why her ghoul was called Hektor, as a sordid joke to her previous master. My apologies, I forget you don't know what a ghoul is. Well, do you remember Dracula by Bram Stocker? A ghoul is a vampire servant like Renfield, a ghoul is immortal as long as he consumes with regularity the blood of a vampire._

_My Sire was a member of the vampire clan known as Tzimisce. The Demon clan. The Dragon clan. We are feared by the other 12 vampire clans. Why? You'll see in time, I promise._

_Since time is time the Tzimisce had their havens in what now is known as Rumania and Bulgaria. It's easy to find where my clan dwell, the borders of our territories are mark by bones and death bodies…Quite a view. Tzimisce, we are intolerant to strangers and anyone who trespasses our territories. When I was born as mortal Benis had her territories in Thrace, and when Philip invaded the Thracians he destroyed her lands. Bendis swore vengeance but Philip died before she could do anything._

_But Alexander followed his father steps and invaded Thrace again. Bendis was furious so she followed Alexander to Asia, waiting for an opportunity to act and take revenge. For a vampire to travel is difficult, even more in those ancient nights, so Bendis was unable to follow us all the time and had to wait years._

_And during those nights of wait, she saw me. She watched me torture Philotas, she saw my darkest side, my cold hatred and methodic detachment while I flayed him; and then, her desire for revenge change for a desire to know more about me. She knew I could be an excellent Tzimisce, I covered the 3 basic rules of the clan: inventiveness, honor and charm. You'll see the Tzimisce clan is famous for its torturing techniques. Now you start to see why other vampires fear us? Good!_

_It was difficult for Bendis to follow me to Ecbatana but, when Alexander decided to rest in the city, she saw her opportunity to finally approach me after years in the shadows. Then, I fell sick and died. Bendis tried to enter the palace and steal my body, but Alexander didn't leave my side. My lover even spent the night with my corpse, weeping… my beloved Alexander… _

_A vampire only has 3 days with its nights to Embrace someone, after that time, is impossible to reanimate a body because the soul leaves the body... _

_Now, vampires have Disciplines, in more vulgar words special abilities, every clan has its particular secrets, ours is Vicissitude, the ability to manipulate flesh and bone. Using Vicissitude, Bendis disguised herself as one of the older eunuchs and enter the palace at night, waiting for an opportunity to act. She saw Perdikkas and Ptolemy taking Alexander out of my room, and then she heard Ptolemy mentioned they were waiting for the Egyptian embalmers. Benis panicked, she had to haste. _

_Benis and Hektor entered my room and sealed the doors. Hektor killed one of the servants still inside and his mistress manipulated the dead man's corpse to look exactly like me. They change our clothes, and left the servant's body in my place. That's right, Alexander burned a servant's body while I was far away, in a small Persian town. Benis gave me her blood when we were safe in a house basement. _

_I don't remember my Embrace, the only thing I remember is when I woke up…_

When Hephaistion began to open his eyes, he felt overwhelmed; he perceived sounds that he had never heard before and moved his hands slowly— _Its so weird, almost as if they weren't my own hands, as if I were wearing other's man skin_ –he felt dizzy, stunned, confused, his head was spinning around and, when he moved his fingers, he could feel the rocks and dirt beneath, his tactile sensations were also different.

Hephaistion blinked several times and saw colors impossible to distinguish by the human eye and had to close them again. He tried to relax, he felt weird, as if his body wasn't his own and then Hephaistion became aware of the presence of another person. He lifted his head and saw his Sire for the first time, sitting on a magnificent chair. An oil lamp burning on the table with several candles and could distinguish he was in a basement comfortable arranged as a room.

— What happened to me? –his own voice sounded strange. Everything was wrong.

— You are dead –was the simple answer of the woman in front of him. She was young, very young, apparently 17 years old, but her hard expression made her look older. She had long black hair and beautiful, though, terrible silver eyes. Liquid silver that appeared to dance at the will of the fire burning bashfully in the lamp.

— What are you talking about? –Hephaistion felt a knot in his stomach. He remembered the illness, Alexander taking care of him every day, he was feeling better one day and he asked for wine and chicken and then…and then only an excruciating pain. He couldn't breath, he tried to call someone but failed…Life was abandoning him. His last thought was for his love one, his soul mate, his everything…and the only thing he regretted was not being able to see him one last time. Then nothing…until now—Who are you?

Bendis smiled and he saw her fangs, white as moonlight crystallized.

— No, Hephaistion. The question is "what" am I –she stood up—I am a member of the Kindred of Kaine, I am an immortal who can only wander during the night, a fiend who feeds on the blood of mortals.

Hephaistion saw her impressed and terrified. He had never been this scared in his entire life.

— What do you want from me? –he could barely speak. Bendis smiled again and Hephaistion wished she wouldn't, she looked feral when she did it.

— You are now like me.

— That's not true! –Hephaistion was confused, but he felt fangs in his mouth and something inside him, growling and screaming, shouting all was true.

— Do you think so? –Bendis sat again and pointed a corpse near them—And what about him?

Hephaistion tasted blood in his mouth and panicked.

- No, I couldn't…

— What? Ate him? –Hephaistion licked his lips and the blood appeared to him the most wonderful thing he had ever taste in his life— This is not the first time you kill –Bendis continued—You did it before for glory and fortune, now you will kill to survive.

— And Alexander? My son? What about my family and my friends? I have to go back –Bendis saw him in complete silence, almost pitying him.

— You can't go back –this time her voice was soft—The best is to never see them again.

— Never see them… again?! –Hephaistion stood up with difficulty, he was furious, confused, scared…and he didn't know what else—I CAN'T leave Alexander, my son, everyone I love, everything I have fought for…

Bendis stoop up, she was much shorter than he, but her gaze was intense, almost unbearable.

— Understand this Hephaistion, you are not mortal anymore, you are not human, you are an un-dead, a Kindred, a VAMPIRE –Bendis words hurt him more than an enemy sword—Your heart don't beat, you don't breathe and you don't need to eat food. From this night on you will never age, you are frozen in time for the eternity.

_I almost lost my mind and my Sire had to tie me…well, not quite, she attached the skin of my arms and legs together. 5 nights I was like that, in that dark basement and she fed me by force. Bendis didn't release me until I was calm and able to listen to what she had to say. _

— We are members of the vampire clan Tzimisce –Bendis said one night—There are 13 vampire clans in total, and we all descend from Kaine.

— Who is Kaine? –asked Hephaistion; if he was a vampire at least he was going to learn everything he could of his new condition and then he was going to escape and go to Alexander.

_There is nothing we cannot overcome together_ –he thought— _Alex will receive me, even in this state and then, he can think what to do._

— He is the son of the first man that God created –Hephaistion saw her with incredulity.

— There are no Gods.

— I didn't say Gods, there is only one God and he created men –Bendis explained with patience, as if she were talking to a child—Kaine killed his own brother and God sent to him 3 angels. The angels asked him to repent for murdering his brother, but he refused 3 times, and so the angels cursed him to live forever in the dark, to feed only from blood and to always fear the fire. Then, Kaine traveled across the world and met Lilith, the Mother of Demons, and she taught him how to use his Disciplines, among other things. Kaine felt lonely, so he Embraced 3 mortals, and those 3 Embraced 13, our ancestors and founders of the vampire clans.

— What happened then? –asked Hephaistion with interest.

— I don't know well. Kaine's entire story is written on the Book of Nod, but that book is lost, I have only seen fragments of it –said Bendis—All I can tell you is that Kaine summoned a Great Flood that almost extinguish the life in the entire world and after that nobody saw Kaine again.

— You say, we have Disciplines –said Hephaistion with caution.

— Oh yes! We have special abilities, we are stronger, faster, smarter and more beautiful than the mortals could ever be but we are also damned –she explained—We are monsters, beautiful deadly monsters, always haunted by a dark presence called the Beast. If a vampire loses his or her humanity or loses control over himself, the Beast take control of his body and he became a mindless fiend. Be always careful of the Beast and don't let yourself starve, we are more vulnerable when we are hungry.

_For months Bendis taught me all I had to know, but to learn Vicissitude and the other Disciplines of my new clan was very difficult. I needed years, centuries to learn all I know now. _

_I heard people talk about Alexander every now and then, I heard he was grieving for my death and that he was so devastated that people started to think he was going mad. It pained me more that you can imagine to know this and every night I asked, begged, Bendis to let me go to him, to talk to him just to let him know I was not dead…_

Bendis looked at Hephaistion seriously.

— Do you love your King? –she asked after what appeared to be an eternity.

— What kind of question is that? I adore him, he is everything to me, my other half –said Hephaistion with passion.

— If that is true then leave him alone.

— I CAN'T, I love him.

— Hephaistion, Alexander thinks you are dead; he burned "your body" in Babylon days ago, what do you think is going to happen if he sees you now? He is going to lose his mind. You are dead to him.

_In that time I hated Bendis, she was cruel and her words were like knives, but she was right, it would have been worst, much worst if Alex had seen me. I decided to train, become stronger and watch over Alexander from the dark. If I couldn't be with him then I would protect him with my new strength._

_Finally, 8 months after my Embrace Bendis accepted to take me to Babylon, maybe she was tired of my escape attempts or maybe she took pity on me, I don't know. But when I arrived to Babylon I heard that Alexander, my Alexander, was dead… My friends Perdikkas and Leonnatos were entrench in the palace against the fool of Ptolemy, the brute of Krateros, Antipater, Antigonus the One Eye, Lysimachos and Seleucos… even Meleager was trying to put his hands on Alexander's corpse and claimed a part of his empire. All of them ignoring my son. That disgusted me._

_I found a _pezetairos_ on the street and asked him about the King…_

— Why is the temple's fire extinguished? –asked Hephaistion, his voice trembling and his heart aching. He knew perfectly well what it meant to extinguish the fire in the temple: the Death of a King. The vampire was covered from head to feet to avoid been recognized but he shivered as if he were naked, fearing the news he knew would come but hope in vain were not true.

— You are the only one who hasn't heard. The King is dead –the man was visibly affected for the impression of knowing that his invincible King was in the Hades.

Hephaistion thought he was going to faint, the world appeared to move under his feet. That couldn't be possible, Alexander dead? It was as ridiculous as saying that the sun wouldn't shine anymore.

— It can't be…

— Nobody believes it…it seems impossible –the man shook his head.

— Where is he? Where is the King? –Hephaistion wouldn't believe it until he saw Alexander's body with his own eyes.

— I heard he is at the palace, in the royal chamber.

Hephaistion forgot about everything and run to the palace that once Darius claimed as if own.

— Hephaistion! –Bendis stopped him, walking to him, her huge German ghoul behind her—Where do you think you are going?

— Alexander… I have to see him –Hephaistion managed to say, barely containing his emotions.

— He is dead, what is there to see?

— I HAVE TO SEE HIM! –that was the first time he confronted his Sire, and that took Bendis by surprise; she was sure that if she refuses to let him go he would fight to his Final Death against her and Hektor. Bendis shook her head.

— You cannot enter the palace, at least not alone –she advanced in the palace's direction— If we are going to do this we'll do it properly.

The easiest thing was to transform herself in blood and slid on the floor like a trickle of blood, but Hektor and Hephaistion couldn't do that, so Bendis used Thaumaturgy instead, vampire magic. She took 3 spiders alive and put each one under the tongue of her companions; then they could climb the wall on their hands and knees. It was easy to get to the King's window, it was open, and clearly nobody thought that someone could enter through it.

Alexander's body was lying on the bed, there was no one inside that room strongly smelling of incense and decay. They could hear the guards' steps outside.

— Hektor, watch the door –said Bendis.

— Yes, mistress.

Hephaistion run to the bed and fell on his knees, as a supplicant in the Gods Temple. It was shocking to see his beloved like that, a man so full of energy now cold and still, no trace of life left inside someone who shone stronger than the sun. A thick blood tear ran through his cheek, his soul screaming and, with trembling hands he caressed the King's face. Cold, so cold.

— Alex… —he sobbed, his dark gray eyes stopping on the locket hanging around the King's neck, the one he gave him on his 16th birthday—This is not… right…this…

He felt like he was drowning, his no-life had no sense and the world was a dark and hollow place to him. He couldn't accept the truth before his eyes and that made him stood up and opened his wrist to let his blood flow into Alexander's mouth.

— Hephaistion –Bendis called him softly, but he ignored her.

He needed, wanted, he had to turned Alexander into a vampire, a Kindred like him; he didn't care for anything else, the only important thing was to see him again, to feel him near him again…

Bendis took a seat on a couch and watched the scene with pity.

— Hephaistion, this is not going to work –she said.

— It worked with me –his words were firm even if he was crying, turning his beautiful pale face in a mess of blood and sorrow.

— You can bleed yourself out on him, and nothing will change.

— LIAR! –Hephaistion yelled. He let his blood flow, covering the King's clothes, turning the blankets and sheets red, until his wound closed, but his beloved didn't open his eyes— Alex?… —he could not believe what he saw and shook him softly, then with force, calling him with desperation, tearing his throat until he fell again on his knees weeping—Why? WHY?! –he hit the floor several times and Bendis waited until he was calm to speak again.

— Hephaistion, your King has more than 3 days dead, his soul is no longer in his body and therefore it's impossible to Embrace him, now.

Hephaistion lifted his face, his shinning with something close to madness.

— Where is his soul? –Bendis shrugged.

— Perhaps here, perhaps there. I don't know. I am not a Necromancer.

— Necromancer?…Is-is there someone who knows about these things? –Bendis saw hope in his eyes and that cannot be. She had to kill it, it was better this way.

— He is dead. Even if you find his soul his body will rotten –she tried to reason with him.

— No, not with Thaumaturgy. With magic you can preserve his body –said Hephaistion.

He was right.

— And then? –now Bendis was interested.

—Then I will not rest until I bring him back from Hades –Hephaistion spoke with burning passion and, as foolish as may sound, Bendis believed him. Curiosity defeated her and she wanted to see if he could do the impossible.

His Sire laughed, a laugh that sounded like nails scrapping crystal and stood up.

— Very well. Let's see if you can do what you says –he turned her silver eyes to her ghoul— Hektor, see that no one comes.

Bendis approached the bed, uncovering Alexander and put her hands together in front of her face, as if she were about to pray. She cast the most complicated spell Hephaistion had seen and a pale light covered his King— Am I doing the right thing? –he questioned himself— Should I better let him rest in Hades? Am I being selfish? –but his heart shouted with all his forces giving the answer he sought.

Hephaistion loved him so much that he could not let his body rot, he could let his soul whiter in the underworld.

When the spell was complete, Hektor returned, dragging a terrified young man. Hephaistion recognized immediately as Bagoas. Bagoas also recognized him and the eunuch went beyond fear. He was pale and implored the help of Ahura Mazda, whispering with trembling lips in Persian.

Hephaistion's dark gray eyes shone with hate, and the blood on his cheeks gave him a terrify appearance. He was sad, he felt impotent, he was cursed, he was a monster, he was a find with no family and no friends, trapped in a world of darkness and suffering and there was Bagoas. He never liked the eunuch and the sight of him, there, enraged him, the Beast inside him howling.

—What's this? –asked Bendis, pointing at Bagoas with her chin.

— He entered the room through a hidden door, mistress –explained Hektor.

— Killed him –said Benis almost bored.

—Wait –asked Hephaistion his eyes on the eunuch—Not so fast, Bagoas and I have unfinished business.

Bendis smiled.

— Honey, I would love to see you practicing your Vicissitude with him, but we don't have time –she said sweetly. Bagoas trembled. There was something very scary in that woman. She was a demon.

—You said that in order to steal my body without alerting the guards, you modify the dead body of a servant –said Hephaistion with cold calm and Bendis' eyes shone in excitement—Could you do the same with a living creature?

Bendis walked to Bagoas and caressed his hair, as if he was a puppy.

— Are you sure? –she asked Hephaistion but her eyes were on the eunuch.

— Bagoas is in love with the King, I'm sure he will be more than happy to know that he is going to take his place for the eternity…

_Bendis attached the skin of Bagoas' lips to avoid the screams, and then, using Vicissitude she transformed him into the King's double. That hurt like hell, Bendis changed EVERYTHING in him, making a Persian boy look like a Macedonian King of 32 years old and 3 days of decayed._

_So, you now know that the body in Alexandria, the famous lost tomb of Alexander, had the modified body of Bagoas. Where is the real and preserved body of my lover? I won't tell you… not now, not yet._

_What did I the rest of my immortal no-life? I have been looking for an answer to the question: how to bring back the dead? And I am about to succeed at last… and believe me not like doctor Viktor Frankenstain, no, now I know where is Alexander's soul, the only thing I need is the Sword of Kaine, and everything will be complete._

_What? You want to know where a soul goes after the body dies? Want to know how I'm going to bring him back?… Maybe other night, it's almost dawn…_

* * *

All the credit for the Vampires' history, Clans, Disciplines and everything else, goes to Vampire the Masquerade by White Wolf.

**A/N**: I'm sorry for Bagoas but I HATE him. I blame Mrs. Mary Renault for that. I'm surprise that I actually could finish her book, I was so angry every time Bagoas said Alexander loved only him ARGG! My poor book had a bit mark thanks to that.

Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review pretty please.


	13. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! **

Again, a million thanks for reading my story. I'm very happy that you like it, and I think the only way to repay you is writing better in each chapter. I hope I won't disappoint you.

And today's words are:

_Sarissa_: A long spear of 4 to 7 meters (13-21 feet)

_Taxei_: Infantry battalion of 1,500 men.

_Hipparch_: Cavalry Commander.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Hephaistion's family was taken by surprise when they heard the news about the King taking their boy to the next military campaign. Nobody was expecting something like this, and surely nobody could explain why the sudden interest of the King on Hephaistion. Antigone thought something fishy was happening there, something that had to do with that shadow of sadness in her son eyes…So, Amyntor hurried and took his son to the city to buy his entire equipment and everything he thought was necessary for the campaign.

— Nick sold his equipment in the first opportunity he had. I suppose he wanted to forget his sad experience in the _Agema_ of the _Hypaspists_. I truly don't know why he hated his experience so much, he wasn't even a _pezhetairos_ forced to carry a _sarissa _–said Amyntor in a good mood, walking with his son on a dusty street of Pella, where all the blacksmiths had their workshops—So, we need to buy you the entire equipment.

Amyntor saw Hephaistion's discourage expression and frowned. His son had been distant and depressed and it broke his heart to be unable to help him— _But if he doesn't talk to him, what can I do? _–Amyntor had never forced his children to speak to him, he was of the idea of letting them come to him when they had a problem but Hephaistion's situation was starting to become alarming.

Behind them a slave carried all the things they had already bought: bronze breastplate, _thorax_, a Boeotian helmet, bronze _knemides_ (greaves), boots, and a _kopis_ (a curved slashing sword), a small round shield called _pelta_, painted with the star of the Argead Dynasty. When Hephaistion entered the _hetairoi _cavalry, he would change the long spear for a _xyston_, a shorter one, and would not have to carry again this equipment, weighting a total of 23 kg.

— Phai, pay no attention of what Nick had said about the _pezhetairoi _or the _Agema_, the infantry is not that terrible –said his father, patting his back and completely miscomprehending his expression— Remember that all noble youths serve in the _Agema_ as the royal guard of the King before entering the cavalry. It is an honor to be part of the _Agema_.

Hephaistion forced a smile. He was dying to tell his father the truth but he couldn't, he didn't want to cause him problems, he was already feeling bad enough for what had happened between Alexander and the King. He would go with the King to Byzanthium, he would probe his valor in the battlefield and return victorious and proud— _Dad doesn't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself_. _Even if this campaign becomes more difficult that Theseus task of slaughtering the Minotaur, I will overcome this situation with the King_ –thought Hephaistion. It was pointless to complain.

They arrived to a workshop where 3 veteran soldiers were examining a _sarissa_. Hephaistion watched them with his gorgeous eyes that appeared to have the pupil also gray. These men had their bodies cover with scars, making him to immediately remember the King. Philip was a living testimony of his many battles, his body was like a map, showing the marks of his hard earned glory: he was lacking an eye, had terrible scars on his face, arms, torso and legs…and if the King looked like that his men weren't in better conditions.

And then, he couldn't avoid comparing himself with them, his perfect skin, white and milky, without marks or faults that had the girls sighing every time he walked on the streets of Pella…well, not quite perfect, he had this small mole in his back; but he wasn't burned by the sun and his muscles weren't that developed. The veterans noted his insistent gaze, so Hephaistion decided to look elsewhere…Oh! There was the blacksmith showing his father a spear.

— Blacksmith! –a powerful commanding voice filled the workshop. A tall man of 32 years old, entered the place as if he were the owner. Hephaistion recognized the man immediately; it was Melas Kleitos, commander of the _Ile Basilike_.

What to say about Kleitos? They were two famous men named Kleitos in the army, so the always funny Philip decided to called this Kleitos, Black or Melas Kleitos, very creative, taking into consideration that he had black eyes, black, hair and was a more tanned than the rest. And you would never guess how they called the other Kleitos, White Kleitos— _Yes, that Philip is a comedian_ –thought Hephaistion without humor.

Melas Kleitos was a patriot, or a fanatic, he was the perfect Macedonian, a manly man: a womanizer capable to drink until he passed out, which was very difficult to archive, because he was very resistant to alcohol. Hephaistion had heard that once Melas Kleitos had competed against a Gaul in the northern border, to see who can drink more beer, a beer that according to his brother tasted like wild boar pee. How Nikandros knew how wild boar pee tasted? That was something he didn't want to know. Rumor said the commander of the _Ile Basilike_ won after drinking an entire barrel of 10 liters. The Gaul passed out after 8.

To Kleitos there wasn't a better place than Macedonia, and the rest of the world was a bunch of losers for not having been born in this kick ass kingdom. The _hipparch_ saw Hephaistion and his father.

— Well, well! It's the King's boy –exclaimed Kleitos, as if he wanted to be heard by the entire street. Hephaistion hardened his expression.

— Melas Kleitos! –exclaimed Amyntor with a smile.

— Amyntor, what are you doing here? Are you planning to leave your horse and join the _pezhetairoi_? –asked Melas Kleitos, watching the equipment in front of them.

Amyntor laughed.

— It's for Hephaistion.

— What for?

— The Byzantium campaign, or the King suddenly changed his mind and decided that I can stay? –Hephaistion spoke with arrogance.

— Hephaistion! –his father had never heard him talk like that.

— Leave him, Amyntor –said Kleitos—And for your information kiddo, the King ordered you to be transferred to my unit immediately –Amyntor and the veterans, who had heard everything, were astonished.

— But he is only 16 –said Amyntor, even more surprised than the veterans—He hasn't even served in the infantry, how can he possibly be in the _Ile Basilike_?

Kleitos shrugged.

— I don't know, the King's orders –he answered—And you kiddo, the next time we meet you will be calling me "sir", you got that?

**XXX**

— My father did what? –exclaimed Alexander, sitting at his friend's side at the edge of the lake where the city stood. Hephaistion was so angry that after leaving the workshop he ran to the palace looking for Alexander, ignoring for the first time his father's calls. Hephaistion took a rock and threw it to the lake, watching it bounce two times before sinking.

— He is doing this to keep me near him –Hephaistion complained, his eyes fixed on the lake surface.

— I understand your indignation but…

— But?

— If I were my father I would have done the same thing –the Prince admitted and his friend saw him in confusion.

— What do you mean? –the air blew, making the silky locks of his hair dance in front of his eyes.

— If I were the King I would never put you with the_ Agema, _I would appointed you in the _Ile Basilike_, as you said it: to keep you near me –Alexander explained with simplicity—The fact that I share your indignation is not because I think my father is a mad man, but because you are going to be near him.

— Then –Hephaistion took a rock and weighed it—You are saying that I deserved to be rewarded because of my pretty face. Then I should work as a whore instead as a soldier, I would make a fortune –he was angry and Alexander knew perfectly well why.

— I didn't say that.

— I don't want to be spoil, not by you or by your father, I want to be left alone –Hephaistion threw the rock, and stand up. Alexander sighed and went after him.

— Phai, wait. Being in the _Ile Basilike_ is not to spoil you –the Prince said—You are going to be at the King's side, at the front of the battle, is a privileged position not for cowards.

Hephaistion stopped and brushed his hair behind his ear.

— I know. I know is an honor and I know I can archive many things there, but…I can't be completely happy knowing that I have a place in the _Ile Basilike_ because the King likes me –he said, now more calm.

— Then all you have to do is earn your position –said Alexander with simplicity—Do an outstanding performance in the battlefield, and show every soldier in the army why are you there.

Hephaistion rested his weigh in one foot and smile.

— I guess you are right –Hephaistion said, now feeling much better—Besides, I can't make my handsome _erastes_ to look bad –Alexander returned the smile.

— Don't forget our promise.

— I don't –whispered Hephaistion, crawling the words with a sensuality that could have made a prostitute blush—But, as long as I remember you are the one that needs to hurry in order to fulfill it.

Alexander aroused from head to feet. Hephaistion noticed it with only a glimpse at his burning cheeks. Oh, yes, when the Prince was aroused his cheeks burned with 2 pink spots. Hephaistion's lips curved in a half smile, lazily and arrogant, and walk to him. Kissing him, teasing him merciless.

**XXX**

Philip had days planning his next campaign without a rest, so he decided to take a break this day, and went to ride, out of the city's walls, near the great horse field near the lake. Eumenes, his secretary wanted to accompany him, there were still many thing to do, but the King dismissed him, and rode just with two of his guards as escort. Philip was enjoying himself, the cold breeze, the sound of his horse hoofs, the silence…he could heard his thought…away of the tumultuous life of the palace. He dismounted and saw the sun hiding behind the mountains, coloring the clouds with orange, when he found his son near the edge of the lake.

He opened his eyes seeing that Hephaistion was with him, and with all the stealth he could summon, hid himself behind a tree. He could see them perfectly but couldn't hear a thing. That was just childish, and the all mighty King knew it, but couldn't help it. Every time he was near Hephaistion he was a fool.

Alexander took Hephaistion's belt and pulled him, devouring his lips while his friend's fingers played with the thin chain around his neck. Hephaistion smiled against his lips, realizing that the Prince was wearing the locket he had gave him while Alexander scattered kisses on his face, looking for his neck, making his friend laugh softly.

The Prince couldn't get tired of his skin, his smell, EVERYTHING. Hephaistion was his, only his. A strong feeling burned inside Alexander, almost blinding him while biting that creamy skin with his teeth. He surrounded Hephaistion by the waist with possessive force and was rewarded with almost musical moans of pleasure. Hephaistion leant his head to one side and slid his hands through the Prince's chest.

— You are teasing me –purred Hephaistion, playfully.

— Your fault –whispered Alexander against his skin.

Hephaistion pushed him a little away from him, and smiled with irresistible evilness.

— Stay still –he asked intriguing the Prince.

Hephaistion kneeled before him, without losing the eye contact, and took his hands behind Alexander's knees, slowly sliding his fingers through his skin, softly as if he didn't want to touch him, walking over him with his fingers. The caressed his hard and firm muscles, those wonderful legs product of his long hours riding. He reached his hips, under his chiton, and Alexander saw him without understanding what he was up to.

Hephaistion kissed his thighs, and slid his lips over his skin, tasting him with the tip of his tongue. He lifted the Prince's chiton and left a kiss on his lap and Alexander bit his lips when he saw where his friend was putting his mouth.

Alexander felt like touching the sky. It was like seeing Aphrodite naked in all her glory. In all his young life he had never felt something like that, his entire body burned and he felt like melting. The Prince's legs trembled and soon he was moaning. He had no idea where Hephaistion had learned to do that but in that moment it was the least of his concerns. His beloved had him at his mercy.

At the end Alexander fell on his knees panting, his blond hair covering his uneven eyes and his cheeks burning.

— Did you like it? –asked Hephaistion, and his voice had something very sinfully hot.

— Oh, I loved it –the Prince answered without voice, with a very big smile on his face—I love you –those words again. Why did they affect him so much? And again, Hephaistion couldn't reply, so he simply smiled and kissed Alexander's cheek.

And not very far from there, Philip felt his body full of two very powerful and very destructive forces: desire and jealousy. Two feelings capable to destroy a man, even if this were a King. Not even in Philip's wild dreams he would have thought that Amyntor's son could be so damn hot, and that fascinated him. In one-way or another, Hephaistion was going to be his.

**XXX**

Two days before the army departure Alexander heard that the famous Greek artist Apelles, one of the greatest artist of his time, were in Pella. Apelles had painted Alexander and King Philip many times, and many years later, Julius Caesar, the Roman dictator would have a big collection of all those painting he had made of Alexander. Immediately, the Prince contacted him and summoned his best friend to the palace.

— Is Apelles in the palace? –asked Cleopatra, Alexander's 14 year old sister. She was in a couch playing with her long red hair, so like their mother's.

— Yes, do you need something from him? –asked her brother, checking his father's maps in the King's study.

— I want Apelles painting me –said the young lady—I want to appear like Aphrodite, naked with Ares in a garden.

Alexander laughed.

— You are too young for that –somebody called at the door.

— Prince –said the guard, entering the study—Hephaistion son of Amyntor asks for an audience.

— Let him in.

— Hephaistion? Isn't that friend of yours that mother hates so much? –asked Cleopatra with curiosity.

— The same.

Hephaistion entered the room, as always looking magnificent in his gray-blue chiton.

— Joy to you, Alexander! –said happily when his beautiful gray eyes stopped on the young Princess.

— I thought I've never introduced you to my sister –said Alexander, and Cleopatra stand up in a jump—Cleopatra, this is Hephaistion son of Amyntor, my best friend and _eromenos_.

— By Apollo! You are gorgeous –exclaimed Cleopatra, too excited for his brother liking.

— You are too kind with me, Princess –said Hephaistion, smiling adorably.

— Cloe, you can call me Cloe.

_Or whatever you want to call me_ –thought the Princess, drooling. Alexander saw her as if this was the first time they met.

— Cloe, then.

— Have all your things ready to go? –asked the Prince, wanting to change the subject of the conversation.

— Yes, my mother insists that I should take my own ration of food, understanding by "ration" cookies, cakes a ham… –answered Hephaistion and Cleopatra laughed, celebrating his joke.

— Is your mother a good cook? –asked the Princess.

— An excellent one.

— Oh dear Artemis! How a coincidence! I love to cook.

Alexander frowned.

— No you don't, you don't even know how to fry an egg –his sister stepped on his foot.

— I'm learning –muttered Cleopatra, then she returned her attention to the other boy and smiled sweetly—So, Hephaistion, you will have to take me to your house to eat your mother's food and learn some new tricks, what do you say?

— Sure –it was the only think Hephaistion could think as an answer, he didn't know how to take the Princess audacity.

— Come, I want to ask you something –said Alexander, walking with him to the door.

— See you, Cloe.

— Oh! Wait, Alex do you think that Apelles would want to paint us, Hephaistion and I, together?

— Health to you, Cleopatra –said his brother, using her entire name.

**XXX**

— Why did you send for me? —Hephaistion wanted to know, following his best friend down the corridor.

— I want to ask you a favor.

— And what is it?

— Is in here –they entered a big room with enormous windows. The sunlight entered abundantly illuminating a blond man, too thing with the cheekbones too pronounce, working on a sketch over a table.

— I hope I'm not interrupting anything, master Apelles –said Alexander walking to him.

The man lifted his green eyes and smiled.

— Dear Prince, is a pleasure to see you again – then Apelles saw Hephaistion at the Prince's side—Is this the young man you talked me about?

— Yes, he is my _eromenos_ Hephaistion son of Amyntor. Phai, this is master Apelles –Alexander introduced them.

— Oh by all the Nymphs! Apelles? Master Apelles? –It was like meeting Da Vinci. The man was a legend in the peninsula. Every important person in Greece literally killed for one of his painting.

— I asked master Apelles to paint you –said Alexander and his friend saw him as if they didn't speak the same language.

— Me? Why me? –asked Hephaistion as if that was absurd.

— Because the idea of not seeing you in months breaks my heart and I don't know how I going to endure your absence, so at least I want I painting of you –his words were like fire, burning Hephaistion's heart. Even Apelles felt the strong feeling of the Prince.

— Prince, how many days do I have with your friend? –asked the artist.

— Two days –answered Hephaistion, his eyes on the Prince.

Alexander smiled happily.

_Pop tart_

_Try to hold on_

_To this heart_

_A little bit longer_

_Try to hold on_

_(_Smashing Pumpkins_. Try, try, try)_

Finally the army was ready to go. Hephaistion had barely slept the day before, he felt a knot in his stomach and for his mother utterly disappointment he didn't eat breakfast. He arrived out side of the city, to the place were King Philip assembled his army, and, when his horse arrived at the area the vision in front of him leave him breathless. He had never seem so much people together, let alone armed, there was almost 30,000 souls armed to the teeth and ready to march and fight at the orders of one man… that gave him the shivers.

Hephaistion pressed the flanks of his horse and advance, looking for the only man he knew in that chaos of spears and helmets: Melas Kleitos. His brother Nikandros had left before him, in fact he was sure that his brother hadn't even slept in his house.

_The most probably thing is he convinced a poor girl that he was going to war and probably wouldn't come back alive, so he needed at least one night of love before going to die for his country_ –Hephaistion rolled his eyes, imagining the scene.

He had never felt so lost in his life, he didn't know the distribution of the troops…well he knew in theory, but the theory was easier to read than this. Doing something very childish he kneeled on his horse to have a better view, and without noticing he was about to crush one of the _pezhetairos_.

— By Ares' balls! Look where you are going –exclaimed the man angrily.

— My apologies –said Hephaistion very ashamed, facing a big and strong veteran in his mid forties, and by the scars on his face Hephaistion recognized him as one of the men in the workshop. And judging for the man's expression he was sure that the man had also recognized him.

— Are you lost?

— Something like that –admitted Hephaistion.

— The _Ile Basilike_ is at the front, can you see the purple standard with the star? –the man said pointing to the front—There is the King and the _Ile Basilike_… come, I can guide you –the man walked, and at every step his heavy equipment sounded.

They advance was slow and clumsy among the multitude that curiously turned to see the magnificent white stallion and his astonishing rider. Hephaistion blushed.

— How did you know I was looking for the _Ile Basilike_? –asked the young man, anxious to distract himself in something, brushing his silky hair behind his ear, wishing to disappear.

— I saw you at the workshop and is difficult to forget you –said the man, without bothering in hide the fact that he had listed the entire conversation—I'm Kryriakos son of Cleandros, by the way.

— Hephaistion son of Amyntor.

— How old are you, son? –Kryriakos wanted to know.

—16.

— Your first military campaign?

— Yes.

— You are going to be fine, just remember to always keep your eyes on the enemy, one mistake can cost you your life –said the veteran of dark blond hair.

— I'll remember that…by the way, in what unit are you? –asked Hephaistion.

— In the _taxis_ that general Parmelio commands, the Silver Shields –said Kryriakos proudly—There is the _hipparch_ Kleitos.

Some paces at the front was Melas Kleitos shouting orders, his long black hair tied on his back— _There is someone who took Lycurgus teachings by the letter_ –thought Hephaistion, remembering the famous philosopher who gave the Spartans his rules of conduct. Lycurgus said that long hair made the handsome men more beautiful and the ugly more terrible—_Yep, with Kleitos applies the later_.

— Thank you, I would never have got here alone –the veteran minimized the situation moving his hand.

— Phai! –a familiar voice called him—Where were you? I have been waiting for you since ages ago –Alexander walked to him. Hephaistion dismounted, and said his good byes.

— Thanks again.

— See you around, son.

— Who was he? –asked Alexander, watching the man leaving.

— His name is Kryriakos, he found me lost and bring me here –Hephaistion explained. He took his horse by the reins, and patted him on the muzzle.

The Prince laughed.

— You got lost? –he mocked his friend. Hephaistion pursed his lips— I can't believe it, how? You know how the army is arranged.

— One thing is knowing and other completely different is watching this chaotic multitude –Hephaistion defended himself, crossing his arms.

— Phai you are insane, this is in perfect order –the Prince took his hand—Come. There are the _pezhetairoi_ arrange by _taxeis_ –he pointed with his finger— A _phalanx_ has 10 _taxei_, each _taxis_ has 6 _lochoi_, and each _lochos_ has 16 _dekas_ of 16 men each –Alexander explain, moving his hand to illustrate his words— The best infantry troops are the _hypaspist_ and the personal guard of the King is the _Agema_ of the _Hypaspists_. At the front of the _pezhetairoi_ and infantry troops is the _hetairoi_ cavalry divided in 8 _ilai_, squadrons. The first of the cavalry squadrons is the _Ile Basilike_, with the King, where you can see the purple standard with the Argead dynasty star of 16 rays.

— What about those groups? –asked his best friend, looking at a group that appeared to be aside from the rest.

— Mercenaries and allies.

— How do you do this? –asked Hephaistion truly surprised.

— Do what?

— Not getting lost in here –the Prince smiled.

— I have good eye –and suddenly he was dead serious—I came to give you something –his friend blinked in confusion and Alexander took his hand, giving him a little locket— It has a lock of my hair…it's a lucky charm.

— Thank you, I will wear it always –said Hephaistion, putting it on, feeling a strange happiness filling his heart.

— By the time you come back, I will have fulfill my promise –Alexander assured him.

— And I will return bathed in glory to make my family and my Prince proud of me –said Hephaistion, holding his gaze.

— I want so badly to go with you.

— I know, we'll have other opportunities –they both fell silent. Hephaistion took his hand, and caressed the back with his thumb– Make me proud; don't let your bad temper get the better of you –said Hephaistion.

— Who had bad temper? –Alexander pretended to take offence.

They heard the trumpets calling for the army to assemble.

— You have to go –said Alexander, not wanting to release his hand—Its the call for you to go to your squadron. Kleitos will tell you what to do –Hephaistion nodded—I love you –his friend just smiled, but this time the Prince wasn't going to let things there—Why don't you never answer me?

_Damn_ –thought Hephaistion.

- I…I…I don't know.

— You don't know? –Alexander released his hand—What you don't know?

— I don't know what to say to you –Hephaistion was honest with him.

— "I love you too" is a good option, don't you think? –the Prince was getting angry, the vein on his forehead told him so—Unless you don't love me.

Hephaistion sighed.

— I didn't say that.

— No, but you didn't say otherwise.

— Alex I really have to go, we'll talk about this when I return –the Prince wasn't happy, so his friend soften his voice—I don't want to leave you angry, please.

— Fine.

— Take care.

Philip had been looking at Hephaistion and his son like a vulture ready to attack. Parmelio, Melas Kleitos even Attalos noticed, every day it was more and more obvious that the King had a crush with one of Amyntor's sons, and that wasn't going to have a happy ending.


	14. Byzantium campaing

**CHAPTER 11**

Hephaistion son of Amyntor to Alexander, Crown Prince and Regent of Macedonia, hail:

I heard the most interesting story in the camp, they said that you took one part of the army to the northern border in Thrace, apparently the warlike tribe of the Maedi had reveled and our beloved Regent went to discipline them. I can imagine why were you so impatience to engage combat, I just regret not being able to be there and take care of you.

It has been almost 5 months since the last time we saw each other; your father decided to siege Perinthus first, 3 months we were there and things didn't work out too well.

The city was very well defended so our King, in his infinite wisdom, decided to abandon Perinthus and we marched on Byzantium. We arrived by the end of autumn and tomorrow is my birthday, I can't believe how fast the time passes. At the end, the Athenians fortified Byzanthium with their naval force, so we had to retreat again.

I don't know if you heard but Athens declared the war to us…of course you have heard, you are the Regent, duh!

Kryriakos says that we are finally returning home. Do you remember Kryriakos? Is the man that helped me to find the _Ile Basilike_ the day we left Pella. I hope to go back soon, I want to talk to you about so many things, and I never got a letter from you Mister Regent Sir, but it's all right, I understand that you are busy. Besides, that way we can talk for hours to catch up when I go back.

You know? I have been thinking in a couple of things we can do when you defeat the Maedi, so don't take too long.

XXX

Hephaistion re-read his letter, folded it and sealed it before leaving his tent, the one the shared with his brother. Every week he wrote a letter to Alexander, but fearing that he hadn't received them, Hephaistion decided to make him a summary, avoiding to mention the King's constant invitations to dinner with him. Nikandros was of much help; every time Philip sent for Hephaistion he accompanied his brother, besides, thanks to the King's bad mood after his failures he hadn't time to be with Hephaistion.

Hephaistion took his letter ready to look for the royal courier, the one who took the mail to Pella. But before he could leave, his brother arrived with a beautiful girl, who was giggling happily.

- Where are you going? –asked Nikandros, without releasing his companion's waist—Did HE send for you?

- No –answered Hephaistion—I'm going to deliver a letter.

- Oh! By the way, mom wrote, her letter is like a book, and she sent milky caramel –explained his brother, taking his conquest to the small hard bed.

Hephaistion smiled, his mother would never stop surprising him.

- Nick –he called his brother before he could kiss the girl—Have you sent letters to Pella?

- A lot –Nikandros was ready to take the girl's clothes off, even with his brother there.

- And all arrived to their destination?

- Yes –the girl giggled, looking at Hephaistion.

- Nick, your brother is very handsome, why don't you ask him to join us? –asked the girl sweetly.

- No thanks –said Hephaistion, and before someone had another brilliant idea like that he left.

In those months of campaign Philip tried everything to keep Hephaistion at his side, from the innocent invitation to dinner to send for him to take part in the military staff meetings. This time the King tried a different strategy with his beautiful obsession, and instead of sending him gifts as if he was a _hetaira, _he treated him like a _hetairoi_ and gave him a privilege place among his men. And the King's men immediately saw what was the real interest of Philip in this gorgeous young man.

The good news was that every time the situation of the campaign worsened, the King was so busy that didn't have the time to send for him.

- Hephaistion! –Kryriakos called him, stopping him at the middle of the camp—Where are you going with such a hurry, kiddo?

Hephaistion smiled, he was very fond of the veteran since Kryriakos had saved his life one night. Hephaistion was leaving after a dinner with the King and his inner circle, when he had been attacked. Luckily he wasn't drunk and Kryriakos was near enough to hear the commotion. He still didn't know who wanted to harm him or if the whole thing had been a misunderstanding, so he let it pass.

- I'm going to deliver a letter, er…Kryriakos, have you sent letters back to Pella? –the veteran laughed.

- I don't know how to right, kiddo; but I heard from my officer that all the letters arrived to their destiny, why do you ask?

- Nothing in particular –answered Hephaistion a little sad.

- Your friend hasn't write? –asked Kryriakos and the other nodded.

- I suppose he must be really busy –said Hephaistion, recovering his good mood.

- Now I remember! –the veteran exclaimed, making him jump—A friend of mine came from Pella to sell wool, he is returning to the city tonight, why don't you give him your letter?

- Really?

- Come, let's catch him before he leaves.

XXX

- Come in –said Philip, his good eye on the letter he had just received.

Eumenes, his secretary, entered the tent with a big bunch of letters tied with a cord.

- Sire, this is what you asked me for –said the thin, short man, leaving the package on the table—This is all the mail between Prince Alexander and Amyntor's son.

The King left his letter and took the heavy package, whistling.

- These boys, didn't have nothing better to do than write to each other? –said Philip with mockery.

- They write one letter per week –explained Eumenes.

- Did you manage to get all their letters?

- Yes.

- Good work; keep intercepting their mail –said Philip.

- Yes, sire –Eumenes left and the King watched the package of letters for a very long time.

It didn't matter what he do, Hephaistion was like water slipping through his fingers. At the end he threw the package and stood up, walking furiously.

XXX

Kryriakos' friend, Orestes, didn't care to conceal his surprise when he arrived at Pella and saw that the letter he was carrying, was for the Regent of Macedonia. He was nothing more than a modest wool merchant and there he was, in front of the door of the Crown Prince. Orestes played with his cloak nervously, his head bowed, not daring to look at the imposing guards in front of the door.

When I saw that the letter was to someone called Alexander I never thought it was THE Alexander, the Crown Prince –thought Orestes.

The door opened and the man jumped, scared.

- Who brought this letter? –asked Alexander, his best friend's letter in his hand.

Orestes panicked. The Prince didn't look like a 16 years old boy, he looked like a military commander. His recent experience with the Maedi had made him grow more than anybody would have thought it possible.

- He brought it, Alexander –said one of the guards, pointing at the merchant.

When the uneven eyes of the Prince settled on the man, poor Orestes felt like fainting.

- How did you get this letter?

Orestes paled and started stammer.

- H-h-he gave it to me.

Gods! In what problem I get myself into –thought Orestes, trembling.

- Who is HE?

- He said to me that he was your friend, sire…

- His name –the Prince interrupted him.

- H-Hephaistion –Orestes remembered at last.

- Did you see him? –asked Alexander with interest.

- Yes. I'm very sorry sire, the lad said he was your friend, I never thought…

- Hephaistion is my dearest friend, I just want to know how is he –Alexander calmed him down but Orestes saw him with distrust.

- Well, he…your friend is fine… I didn't see him for long; he is the friend of one old acquaintance of mine, a veteran _pezetairoi_. He served under the orders of our distinguished King, his name is Kryriakos, I know him since he was a lad, he grew up in a farm near a property of my uncle in…—the Prince cleared his throat—Oh, yes, your friend. Kryriakos introduced us; he is a tall and handsome lad. He looked fine, he gave me the letter and asked me to deliver it in person at the royal palace.

- And you accepted after receiving a payment for the trouble –said Alexander guessing.

- No sire, I would never… --Alexander raised a hand and Orestes felt silent.

- That's all. You have my gratitude, now you can go.

The Prince returned to the King's study and sat on a wooden chair. He leaned his head on the back of the chair and sighed.

- What's wrong? –asked Ptolemy, reading near him—I thought Hephaistion's letter would have made you happy.

- Here is something I don't understand –Alexander said softly, catching the complete attention of the other—Phai says in his letter that he hasn't received one letter from me.

- It can't be, you send him a letter every week –said Ptolemy.

The Prince saw his best friend letter.

- He didn't get them –said Alexander at last—Someone is intercepting my letters.

- But, who would dare to steal the Macedonia's Regent's mail? –asked his friend—It has no sense.

- Oh no, it has all the sense in the world –said the Prince, standing up, and Ptolemy followed him through the palace corridors—Think Ptolemy, the only letter that I received from Phai is the one he sent with a wool merchant, not with the royal courier.

- Let's assume you are right, who would steal the royal courier? –his friend questioned him.

- Who do you think?

Alexander entered in his mother's chambers without announcing his presence. The women there, embroidering with the Queen, jumped scared when they saw him. Olympias only looked at him in calm and asked to be left alone with her son. Ptolemy waited outside.

- Well, what are you doing here? –asked Olympias, crossing her leg. Ignoring her son's bad mood.

- Had you been stealing my mail? –he went straight to the point.

- Are you asking me or accusing me?

- You tell me, do I have reasons to accuse you? –Olympias sighed.

- Do you really think that I have nothing better to do than read your mail? –Alexander stared at her—This is what I get after 9 months carrying you in my womb and sacrificed my figure. Doubts! I can't believe it… but it doesn't matter, if I have to suffer this in order to make you a good king…

- Just answer me, please.

Olympias tried to hold his gaze but failed. She blinked and turned to the window.

- I haven't laid a finger on your mail.

- Look at me and tell me again –Alexander leaned to the front, and rested his hands on the armrests of the chair. His mother faced him.

- If you lost something you are looking in the wrong place –Olympias spoke firmly and then Alexander was struck by realization.

He left as quickly as he had arrived, leaving a very confused group of women behind him.

Olympias stayed in the same place thinking. She had a very good idea of who could be behind the mysterious disappearance of Alexander's mail; but that was not what had her thinking. She had ordered one of his spies to attack Hephaistion in the camp, but he had failed; now she was wondering if her son knew something about this.

Not likely –Olympias thought—If he knew something, he would have told me, I must be more careful.

The Queen hated Hephaistion, and not for just one reason. Olympias wanted the best for her son, she was convinced almost in a fanatical way, that Alexander was destined to be a god among men, the greatest King of all time, and to accomplish that she was ready to do anything. Hephaistion was an obstacle in Alexander's way to greatness because, in Olympias opinion, he influenced her son immensely: if Hephaistion was happy then Alexander was happy, if Hephaistion decided to be angry with Alexander then the Prince was in a terrible mood and felt like the world was going to end. If Hephaistion thought that something was bad then Alexander thought so too.

The greatest of all Kings couldn't be influenced by anyone and Amyntor's son was a weakness.

But Alexander loved him. Yes, that was also a bad thing. Alexander was the Crown Prince of Macedonia, one day he was going to be a King, and a King needs an heir to the throne. In a time when the idea of romance didn't exist, witnessing a love as the one they had to each other was preoccupying rather than cute.

Alexander must be strong, independent, and even cruel. The royal family was a snake nest, the Macedonians were warrior like people, one needed to be ruthless to survive and that was what nobody understood, not even her son. The Macedonians would never follow a man who depends so much on his best friend, a man who daydream about his beloved and that counted the days to see him again when they were apart, and, when they were together, couldn't stop smiling. No. Macedonians wanted a Heracles.

Alexander can't trust anybody. What if tomorrow, when he was the King, Hephaistion asked him for half of his Kingdom? And even if Hephaistion were the perfect friend, which she doubted, what would happened when he died? In those days of constant wars it wouldn't surprise her if he died. Then what? Alexander would be devastated and Olympias knew that would be the end of her son.

Yes, Olympias was a tough woman, but she was like that because her world was a cruel one. Hephaistion had to die quickly or at least kept away from Alexander, before they were even closer.

XXX

How come I didn't see it before? –Alexander thought, almost running in the corridor—I'm a fool, this is my father's doing, I should have imagine it when the months passed and Phai didn't write to me. Even more after I wrote him about my victory over the Maedi, my first military victory and not a word from him.

- Alexander, what's wrong? –asked Ptolemy, running to catch him.

- You! –said the Prince to one page—Go to the stables and see that my horse is saddle up.

The boy ran at once.

- Where are you going? –Ptolemy wanted to know.

- To my father's camp.

- Alone? At least let me called Perdikkas and Leon –Ptolemy tried to convince him.

- No, I'm faster if I go alone and it's not far from here.

- Alexander this is foolish, you are the Regent you can't leave like that, what if something happens to you?

- I can take care of myself, and if something happens go to Antipater, I'll be back tomorrow morning.

Ptolemy couldn't change his mind and 10 minutes latter, the older one saw the Prince silhouette gallop off on the road.

- Now, what am I going to tell Antipater? –he asked himself scratching his head.

XXX

- You sent for me, sire? –asked Hephaistion at the entrance of the King's tent.

- Yes. You can go, Nikandros –said Philip.

His brother exchanged a glance with Hephaistion, and the latter smiled.

- With your permission, sire –Philip waited until Nikandros had gone, and indicated Hephaistion to take a seat. The young man obeyed and the King gave him a cup of wine.

- It has been too long since the last time we talk alone, your brother is like your bodyguard lately –said the King taking a seat in front of him.

- Why do you sent for me…sire? –Hephaistion leaned on his elbow, the head on the back of his hand and the cup in the other.

- You know why –Philip ran his eyes over Hephaistion's long and elegant legs that the short military tunic let see.

- And you know what my answer is –Hephaistion brought the cup to his lips, but didn't drink, he wanted to be alert and sober.

The king smiled.

- Hephaistion, I saw your performance at Byzantium and during the siege of Perinthus –he said, speaking a business like tone—Do you want to know what I think?

- Only if is the opinion of the man that makes Greece tremble, not the lecherous old man that can't stop imagining me naked –Hephaistion answered with all calm.

The King raised his eyes to face him.

- Fair enough –Philip leaned his weight against the chair's back—I have good eyes for soldiers and I think I know something about war, don't you agree?

Hephaistion nodded.

- You are a great general –that was true and Hephaistion had no reason to lie.

- Thank you, you are good putting aside personal issues…but is a shame that you are not useful in the battlefield –Hephaistion was very still—Do you like being a _hetairoi_? Being treated like a general and take part in the military staff meetings?

- Yes –again that was the truth.

The King's smile was immense.

- Since you were my page you insisted in being treated like the rest, isn't that right?

- You have an excellent memory.

- If I were to treat you like any other Macedonian boy of your age you would never be in my staff meetings or in the _Ile Basilike_, not now not ever –said Philip coldly—You have all the right to be in the _hetairoi_ cavalry because of your family, but nothing more. You are not a good soldier and you are clumsy in the battlefield.

- I'm still young –said Hephaistion with all dignity, lifting his chin.

- True, but you have no talent for soldering, you are very intelligent but this life –Philip extended his arms—Is not for you. It's a pity that Macedonia is a military kingdom where the most valuable skills are the warrior ones.

Hephaistion took away his gaze. That was something he wasn't expecting to hear and least of all with that brutal honesty.

- If I start treating you –the King continued—Like any other Macedonian of 16 years old you would be a nobody. Your father and your brother are skillful but you don't.

Hephaistion swallowed and forced himself to remain calm, even if those words had shocked him. Philip stood up and walk to him. He caressed Hephaistion's hair, enjoying his silkiness, and ran his fingers through the milky skin of his cheek, going down to his neck.

- You are painfully beautiful –whispered Philip—I can't find a flaw in your appearance and the gods blessed you with an agile mind –Hephaistion didn't move, it was as if the King were touching a statute—But the gods didn't give you everything –he took the young man by the shoulder and the tunic slid a little, reveling the white skin. Then the king bended over and whispered near his ear—If you want to continue in this life that you like so much there is only one way for you… but you already know that.

Hephaistion closed his eyes and Philip kissed his cheek, but before he could do anything else, someone called the King hysterically from outside.

- What's wrong? –asked Philip, raising his powerful command voice. He strode across the tent.

Hephaistion stood up, arranging his tunic and a sentry appeared. The man was visibly disturb and very pale.

- Sire, we are under attack, the Triballi are…

- What? –the King stormed out of the tent and Hephaistion ran to look for his brother. He had to haste to get his arms.

The Triballi were a primitive, savage and very hairy tribe that lived at the northern mountains, and they were subject of many jokes among the Greeks. Of course that, in that moment nobody thought they were funny. Hephaistion took his hand to his belt, looking for his sword, and he swore remembering that nobody was allow to be armed in the King presence, so he ran for all he was worthy.

- Phai! –Nikandros found him in the commotion, carrying his sword and the one of his brother.

- BEHIND YOU! –shouted Hephaistion with all his energy.

His brother turned with expertise and sank his sword in his enemy ribcage, he turned the weapon inside and drew it just in time to duck another enemy, and with the sword in his left hand he cut his throat open.

- Take this and follow me –said Nikandros panting, giving him his sword cover in fresh blood.

Hephaistion obeyed at once, and followed his brother.

_Skin to skin, blood and bone_

_You are all by yourself but you're not alone_

_You wanted in and now you are here_

_Driven by hate, consumed by fear_

_(_Drowning Pool_. Let the bodies hit the floor)_

Against all logic the Triballi not only succeeded in defeating the all mighty Philip, they also stole from him, taking all his war spoils with them.

For Hephaistion all was confusion, the fire consumed several tents; dead bodies of both sides were laying on the ground and the shouts and the clash of weapons filled the air. At some point, he got separated from Nikandros, he didn't know how many men he killed or when he was injured on his side; the only thing he could think about was going where the bulk of the army was reunited. That was his only chance.

Two men attacked him. Hephaistion raised his sword to protect himself and immediately his arm protested. He had being fighting for almost an hour, his legs trembled and his muscles burned. He had never fought for so long on foot, and cavalry was very different. The men threw themselves against him, the first blow made Hephaistion's bones crack, both enemies were taller, stronger, more baleful, more hairy and more dangerous than him; but Hephaistion wasn't going to let himself get killed.

The men laughed at his poor attempts to defeat them, which made Hephaistion angrier. One of the men, tired of that game, disarmed Hephaistion with one blow and the other trapped him, with one strong arm at his neck and taking his arms behind his back, immobilizing him.

The man in front of him took Hephaistion by his thighs and the Macedonian tried to kick him, but failed. The man ran his rough hands through his creamy skin and opened his legs. Hephaistion wanted to insult him, but the arm at his neck didn't let him breathe. He fought with all his forces and the man laughed, licking his lips in anticipation when he saw the point of a sword through his chest. He man saw it with incredulity, as if he was asking himself what was that doing there, then he saw his companion and fell, revealing a dark figure against the brightness of the fire.

Hephaistion kicked his oppressor and his savior sank his sword in the man's heart. Hephaistion turned with the adrenaline at its limits and found a pair of uneven eyes in front of him.

- Alexander? –he exclaimed without voice.

The Prince ran to him and kissed him savagely. They were in the middle of a battlefield, almost over 2 death bodies, a tent was burning in front of them and the sounds of the fight floated in the air…and with all of that Hephaistion had never felt so aroused in his entire life.

Alexander bit his lips; tasted them and made him opened his mouth to receive him. He explored Hephaistion mouth, making him moan softly and his friend moved closer to him; caressing his chest over the fabric of his chiton. Hephaistion didn't care if he could breathe as long as he could feel those lips. The Prince took him by the shoulders, sliding his hands over his arms until he reached his waist.

In one fluid motion, Alexander tumbled him to the ground and stretched his body over his; his best friend laughed and opened his legs to receive him, sighing when he felt the Prince's weight on him. They couldn't stop kissing each other, and when they got separated, they took deep breaths as if they had been about to drown. Alexander didn't wait for him to recover; he kissed his cheek and slid his lips down to his neck.

Alexander moaned against the creamy skin of his neck, touching him with his eyelashes, he tasted his skin and shuddered when Hephaistion moaned harder. The Prince experienced a mixture of emotions in that moment. He knew how many admires had the beautiful creature beneath him, he knew how many would kill to have him as he had him in that moment, but the power to make Hephaistion moan like that was only his, and he was not going to allow that anybody else could see him like this.

Hephaistion had chosen him.

Then the Prince understood what jealousy was like.

He would be mine forever –thought Alexander.

When Hephaistion left Pella, he had left behind a very horny Alexander. So the Prince had slept several times with a beautiful _hetaira_ named Kampespe, and once with one of his mother's slaves. The slave girl was only because he discovered the Queen had the girl under threat that if she didn't slept with her son, Olympias will killed her. Every night Alexander had wished to be with Hephaistion, remembering his soft lips against his…and his encounters with these two women made him realized 2 things: he liked women BUT he liked Hephaistion even more. He would love Hephaistion if he were: man, woman, dog, horse or a table, because it was who he was what he adored.

They made love for the first time and in that moment that appeared to extent to eternity, all was perfect. They were the same person for glorious moments and that made them immensely happy, they were complete…

When they finished, Hephaistion was sitting on Alexander's lap; they both were exhausted, breathless, and stared to each other through the untidy locks of their damp hair.

- Sweet Aphrodite! You look so beautiful after making love, that I don't know how I let you convinced me to wait until I get my first military victory –said Alexander breathless.

His friend smiled with his cheeks burning.

- At least, did you obtained your victory or you broke your promise? –he wanted to know and the Prince smiled proudly.

- I defeated the Maedi and founded a city.

- Really? –exclaimed Hephaistion happy.

- I called the city: Hephaistionopolis –his best friend suddenly fell silent.

- You did what? –Alexander laughed.

- Would it really bother you that much if I do that? If I founded a city with your name?

- Yes –that took the Prince by surprise.

- Why?

- Alex, the day a city has my name it will be because I conquered it, so I forbid you that someday you called a city by my name –Hephaistion held his gaze—I'm not your wife, I don't want people doing things for me.

The Prince laughed.

- And that's why I love you, you are so stubborn.

- Like you.

Alexander moved slowly to accommodate Hephaistion more comfortable on his lap, and caressed his legs absently. The other rested his arms on his shoulders, playing with his blond hair.

- I missed you.

- So do I –Hephaistion touched his lips with his own—Why did you came?

- I wanted to see you… and the gods guided me to you just in time to help you –the Prince whispered.

- Why you didn't write to me? –Hephaistion didn't want to ask, but he couldn't avoid it.

The Prince fell silent, thinking what to say.

- I wrote to you a letter per week –he said at last, too seriously for Hephaistion's liking—When I was in the Maedi territory I wrote almost daily, I wanted to tell you everything…

- But I…

- I know, you never get one single letter –Alexander interrupted him, and his friend saw him surprise—The first letter of yours that I received was the one you send with the wool merchant.

- But…why?

- I almost sure that my father has something to do with this.

Hephaistion opened and closed his mouth several times.

- Damn! –he exclaimed furious—Now I understand why he was so calm these months.

And the Philip subject took them to the awkward question.

- Did he touch you? –Hephaistion blinked confused—My father, did he touch you?

His best friend sighed.

- Not exactly…--he hesitated in telling him about his last encounter with the King, but then he remembered: best friends share everything.

- What happened? –Alexander insisted—You know you can tell me anything.

- I know, but the hard thing is how to tell you…

Hephaistion told him about his last meeting with the King with all detail, quoting his words and that embarrassed him. To admit the was a lousy _hetairoi_ before the person who had lead an army to victory in the Maedi territory with only 16 years old was difficult. So, he spoke without facing him.

Alexander's first reaction was to get mad. How dare his father to talk like that to his other half? In other words he was treating Hephaistion like a prostitute, he felt as if he had been insult. His blood burned hearing that Philip had touched his special someone in that demeaning way… and he was so angry at this, that he didn't care for the part of Hephaistion's poorly performance as a _hetairoi_.

- I can't believe…how could he? –Alexander was furious, clenching his jaw—He is offering you to be his whore in exchange to have you in the _Ile Basilike._

- This is my fault –Hephaistion put his hands on his lap.

- WHAT? Are you out of your mind?

- If I were like you, if I had talent for soldering…he would respect me and he wouldn't treat me like a whore –Alexander caressed his cheek.

- Never said that again –the Prince said in the same tone that he used with the army—You are my other half, you are perfect just the way you are.

Hephaistion smiled.

The sound of the battle disappeared and that make them remember where they were and what was happening.

- I have to go –said Hephaistion. When he stood up, his legs trembled and Alexander had to catch him, putting his arm around his waist—I'll see you at Pella, it would be better if nobody sees that you are here.

- Come back with me –Alexander whispered against his hair.

- I can't, Nick will think that I'm dead. It's better this way.

- Fine, as you wish… Can you walk? –Hephaistion nodded and the Prince kissed his head and let him go.

Alexander didn't wanted to leave but his friend was right, there would be time latter, so he walked back to where Boukephalos was waiting.

- Alex –the Prince stopped and turned—I love you –Hephaistion said smiling.

And those 3 words made Alexander felt like he had conquered the world.

XXX

Again, many thanks for reading. You all are sweet as pie ^_^

Purr--lease leave a review, that makes me happy and happy persons write nice stories.


	15. Chapter 14

Hi everyone,

Once again, many many thanks for reading. I know, I'm starting to sound like the "Thank you" Pokemon, it's the only thing I say.

Here is the new chapter, I wanted to update more but I couldn't finish the main battle, so I'm afraid it will have to wait until next week.

Special thanks to Gaby and my friend Caro. God bless their infinite patience.

Today's word:

_Hoplites_: a Greek citizen-soldier.

**CHAPTER 12**

_My brother Nikandros was utterly surprise when he saw me, so happy that I appeared to glow. In the camp everybody was in a terrible mood, the Triballi had wounded and killed many of us, and stole all our war spoils, which, for the vast majority was the worst of the tragedies. Oedipus' story was a happy one in comparison with the lost of the booty. A great number of men in Philip's army were there because of the war spoils, the promise to making themselves rich in a short time because almost all the men in the King's army had been peasants or came from poor families, the army was the best option to enhance their economic situation and now, the booty was gone, so you can imagine their anger when these sons of a Bad Mother, a mere nobodies, a savages of the mountains had deprived the most powerful army in the world from their riches._ _In one word, it was humiliating._ _Even Nikandros was angry, but me… I couldn't be happier. But nothing last forever, and in the way back to Pella I started to feel dizzy, cold, and very weak. _

- And then her husband arrived, honestly! she told me she was a virgin, and all the sudden she not only wasn't a virgin, but she was married! –said Kleopatros, one of Nikandros' season friends, as Hephaistion used to called them. When Nikandros didn't laughed with his story, Kleopatros frowned—Are you listening?

- Mm? What were you saying? –answered Nikandros absently.

- What's wrong with you?

- It's Phai.

- Your brother? What about him? –Nikandros pointed with his chin.

They had almost 4 hours on the road when he had noticed that his brother was riding in a strange way. Since Hephaistion was in the _Ile Basilike_ he was at the front of that long procession, and Nikandros had been watching him from time to time and saw that Hephaistion was leaning dangerously to one side, as if he was about to fall from the horse.

- Is he drunk? –asked Kleopatros, watching the young man.

- No… wait here –Nikandros pressed the flanks of his horse and went to his brother, making his way among the riders of the _Ile Basilike_.

He arrived just in time to catch Hephaistion before he fell from the horse, and immediately he felt that his brother was very hot, his cheeks were pink and he was trembling, even if that day was especially hot.

- Phai, PHAI! –his brother shook him, but Hephaistion only moaned.

- Damn –Nikandros swore under his breath, looking around for someone that could help him.

- Mm… —Hephaistion moved against him, looking for some warmth.

- Phai!

- Mom?… –Nikandros couldn't hold Hephaistion, rode his horse and guided his brother's white stallion, and in that commotion, they crushed against other _hetairoi_. The horses whinnied, and that made the King, who until that moment was talking with Attalos, to turned.

- See where you are going, moron –said the _hetairoi_, angry.

- My apologies –Hephaistion was slipping, and Nikandros in a clumsy motion, took him by the belt.

- What's happening here? –asked Melas Kleitus, riding to them. He looked tired and his clothes were covered in dust, but his commanding voice was still firm—The King wants to know why the commotion?

- My apologies, sir. Is my brother, I think he has fever –Nikandros explained and the black eyes of the _hipparch_ settled on Hephaistion.

He might be sick, but looking so defenseless, with his lips slightly parted, and the damp hair on his pale face, Hephaistion was a vision of beauty. Kleitos had to clear his throat.

- Take him to the end of the column; there you can find the doctor of the _Ile Basilike._

- Yes, sir.

With great effort, Nikandros took Hephaistion to the doctor. The old man traveled with the wounded on a wagon, and when the brothers approach, Nikandros perceived the strong smell of blood and illness. He moved away his face when he saw a man lacking a leg, the limp covered with dressings damped in blood. That was something that could scared him, losing a limp was something that terrified Nikandros.

- What do you want? –the tone of the doctor was harsh, but Nikandros didn't take offence, the man was clearly exhausted, he had worked all night without a moment to rest.

- It's him, I think he is sick –the doctor saw Hephaistion and opened his eyes in astonishment; he had never seen a young man as beautiful as he.

- Help me to put him on the wagon –asked the doctor.

The wagon didn't stop, nobody stopped anymore in Philip's army, not after the Triballi attack, they stayed together on the march in close formation and fully arm, ready to attack if that was necessary; so it was difficult to Nikandros to lifted him from the horse and put Hephaistion on the wagon. His brother was now very tall and since he was almost unconscious was also very heavy, death weight. The doctor helped the best he could, and laid him down, over a dry stain of blood.

- Had he been wounded in the last battle? –asked the man, examining his new patience.

- No that I know –Nikandros took the reins of Hephaistion's horse, and rode at the side of the wagon.

The doctor, a man in his mid thirties who came from Corinth, put his hand on Hephaistion's forehead, and leaned his ear against his chest, listening to his breathing. Then looked at him, searching for a wound, but he only found bruises, nothing serious. Then, the doctor lifted Hephaistion's military tunic, and Nikandros saw with anger that one of the injured men with a dress covering his head, stretched his neck to see Hephaistion elegant legs.

- Moron –muttered Nikandros.

- There! –exclaimed the doctor in triumph, finding the wound that one of the Triballi swordsmen had done to him on his side—This doesn't look good, it's infected –the man shook his head—You didn't know that your _eromenos_ has this wound?

- No, he didn't… wait, my WHAT? –the man who had been peeking at Hephaistion's legs laughed, watching Nikandros blushed.

- It's a nasty wound, it already has pus –the doctor scratched his chin—He didn't clean it properly, that's why the fever. I will clean the wound and dress it, and he will have to travel in the wagon he is no condition for riding.

Nikandros nodded.

- He is going to be fine, right?

- I hope so –said the doctor, pressing the wound to take out the pus. Hephaistion groaned, his eyes closed in pain. The wound was bad, not only had pus, it was swelling and red, and was starting to smell bad too.

- I hope so? What kind of answer is that? –Nikandros could be a jerk but he cared for his brother, and Hephaistion was so pale that it was preoccupying.

- Look, I understand that you are concerned for your _eromenos_…

- He is my brother, and the Crown Prince's _eromenos_ –Nikandros raised his voice and all the men on the wagon turned to see him. It was one of those occasions were everybody fell silent in the precise moment that you are talking. And for a moment the only sound they heard were the ones of the wheels on the dusty road.

- Oh! so he is Amyntor's boy, the one in the _Ile Basilike_ –said the doctor understanding many things in that moment of revelation.

Nikandros didn't like his tone.

- Are you going to clean his wound or just stay there like an fool? –the doctor frowned and mumbled something he didn't understand, but did his job.

It was very painful. The doctor rubbed and pressed the wound merciless; it bled badly but was necessary. Nikandros made many faces during the process but he didn't leave, he didn't trust the doctor…or the man with the dressings on his head. Hephaistion groaned, and shivered, even if the sun had the entire army sweating. His brother wanted to cover him with his cloak but the doctor forbade it. Hephaistion was burning in fever and as the time passed he was even worst.

When they arrived at Pella Nikandros was about to carry his brother to take him down from the wagon, he had to take Hephaistion to their house, their mother would know what to do. But then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

- How is he?

When he turned, he almost opened his mouth foolishly; the King was there, still in his military uniform, and covered in dust from head to toe. Nikandros opened and closed him mouth like a fish out of the water, without knowing what to say.

- He is not fine, sire –he managed to say at last—The fever won't come down.

The King saw Hephaistion laying on the wagon. He was panting, covered in sweat, his silky hair completely damped, and looking so pale and fragile as if he had a big sign saying: take care of me. Philip carried Hephaistion for Nikandros utterly surprise. Hephaistion was like a rag doll, he didn't know what was happening around him and was so weak that his head laid back listless, a thin rebel lock was trap between his lips, his tunic lifted a little letting see his perfect legs hanging on the King's strong arm.

- Sire, please you don't have to do this –Nikandros had to do something; Hephaistion would kill him if he knew the King had carried him.

- It's nothing. Panos! –Philip called one of his pages, and the boy arrived running—Go and look for doctor Philip.

- Yes, sire –Panos left as quickly as he had arrived.

- I'll take Hephaistion to the palace, there he will be better treated –said the King.

- Sire, I'm very honor for your concern, but I'm sure my mother can take care of him –this whole situation was bad, VERY bad, but what else could he said? He couldn't punch the King, even if that made Hephaistion immensely happy, Nikandros had great appreciation for his life.

- Then send for your mother, we are going to the palace –King accommodated Hephaistion's head against his shoulder, to make him more comfortable.

Damn –thought Nikandros, following Philip.

The King walked to where Kleitos was barking orders when Parmelio arrived, but he was not alone, wasn't that blond Alexander? Oh yes, the Prince walked with Parmelio and Antipater to receive his father. Ptolemy, Leonnatos and Perdikkas were with him, when his uneven eyes settled on Philip carrying Hephaistion.

What he felt was difficult to explain. Before he arrived at the zone outside Pella, were the army used to assemble before marching, Alexander was so happy that he appeared to glow. He had woke up at dawn and hurried to take a bath and had chose one of his best chitons, dark red, Hephaistion's favorite color.

When Olympias took breakfast with him, in the women quarters, she noticed immediately his wonderful mood.

- Did you change your cook? –asked the Prince, licking his lower lip.

- No –answered Olympias, watching him taking his third portion of chicken.

- How come I haven't eaten his food before?

- You have, and the last time you ate here you said that his food was like cat's food and that you wouldn't give Peritas this –said the Queen, very serious. She knew why he was so happy and that made her even angrier.

- Oh…well, today he must be inspire –said Alexander, and continued eating.

- I heard a rumor.

Problems –thought the Prince, but he was too happy to care.

- What did you hear?

- That 2 days ago you left Pella. Alone, and returned near dawn –said Olympias.

Alexander smiled. Yes, 2 days ago he had been with Hephaistion, he could still feel his soft hands on him; his lips still burned with his kisses. When he returned, he found Ptolemy at the gates of the city, half sleep, waiting for him with his horse and his entire equip ready to go if he heard the Prince was in trouble. Ptolemy had scolded him for hours, but he was so happy that he didn't hear half the things his friend had said.

- Yes, I leave the city 2 days ago, and returned –said the Prince.

His mother saw him for long time but he didn't say another word. Olympias had a good idea of where he had gone, not because of her spies but because she was a mother, and mothers have especial powers that include being capable of read their children. And her son was too happy, which only had one explanation.

After breakfast, he found Ptolemy with Perdikkas and Leonnatos, telling then the last gossip in the city, apparently some important baron had found his second wife in bed with his first wife son and the entire city was talking about that.

- You look good –said Perdikkas—Are we receiving some important embassy today?

- No, my father is coming back today –said Alexander, walking with them to the part of the city where all the jewelers had their workshops.

- And since when do you dress up to see your father? –asked Leonnatos frowning.

Perdikkas and Ptolemy laughed. Leonnatos naivety always surprised them.

- Not the King, but Phai –said Perdikkas, turning to see 2 beautiful girls that passed running at their side.

- Phai? What does he…. OH! Right! Phai –realization struck Leonnatos.

They arrived to the workshop of Agathias, a Greek from Phrygia that used to work from many Persian Satraps but since King Philip's good fortune had increased he had moved to Pella. Many aristocratic ladies went to him looking for exotic necklaces or earrings, always wanting to impressed and shocked. Perdikkas and Leonnatos had never been inside a jeweler's workshop, and they didn't seem particularly impressed. Ptolemy was looking at some wonderful earrings wanting to find something not to expensive to impress a girl. They had some money of their own, thanks to the last Maedi campaign, but Leonnatos had spent almost everything in a magnificent breastplate and Perdikkas in a _hetaira_.

- What are we doing here? –asked Leonnatos, watching 2 women, an old lady and her daughter choosing a ring. The daughter saw Leonnatos watching at her and smiled.

- I asked master Agathias something for Phai, yesterday was his birthday –said Alexander.

- And what are you buying him? –asked Ptolemy, who had overheard—A necklace or a pair of earrings?

Perdikkas and Leonnatos laughed, even the Prince smiled.

- A pair of wrist bracelets –said Alexander.

- And a leash? –said Perdikkas and they started laughing again, until they saw the marvelous bracelets.

- Here is what you asked me, Prince –said Agathias. Alexander took the bracelets and examined them as if he was an expert in jewels. They were of made of the extremely rare, uncommon, and most expensive, white gold.

White gold is an alloy of gold and at least one white metal, usually nickel or palladium. And nickel, usually mistaken with silver, was found in the territories of the Persian Empire, reason why it was so expensive in Greece. What is more, the process to make an alloy of gold and nickel was only know by Agathias; the jeweler knew he was good at his job and his price was high.

- Wow! –exclaimed Leonnatos seeing the bracelets.

- Alexander, don't you want to be my _erastes_? –asked Perdikkas, in this eyes was the reflection of the bracelets.

- I like them –said the Prince at last.

- I'm pleased to hear that –the jeweler bowed.

- Is it really white gold? –asked Ptolemy when they reached the street—I've never seen white gold before.

- Yes, it is –answered Alexander, happily walking with his package under his arm. He couldn't wait to see Hephaistion with the bracelets… only with the bracelets preferably.

- How much do you pay for them? –Perdikkas wanted to know.

- You really don't want to know –said Alexander.

- Oh come on, tell us –Perdikkas insisted, crossing his arms behind his head.

- Lets just say that all my war spoils of the Maedi campaign are in Agathias purse now –his friends stopped.

- You are kidding! –exclaimed Ptolemy, utterly shocked.

- No, I am not, and if you say a word of this to Phai you will gain my…displeasure –said Alexander in a menacing tone. They swallowed.

Alexander had waited impatiently for the army to arrive outside Pella, and when he saw the first standards at the distance his heart beat faster, he couldn't wait to have Hephaistion in his arms again. Only his great self-retrain made him wait where he was instead of taking Boukephalos and rode to meet the army like a schoolboy in love.

The Prince first saw Parmelio and went with Antipater and his friends to greet him and then looked for his father.

But then he had found his beloved in the King's arms.

First he thought his eyes were playing him a joke, then, when he was sure that his father was carrying Hephaistion he was beyond fury, a savage jealousy invaded him, and a series of questions struck his brain: why was his father carrying Hephaistion? What had happened to Hephaistion? And again why was he in the King's arms?

And to make things worst, the cold winter wind blew and Hephaistion curled against Philip's chest looking for warmth. Officially the Prince was enraged.

- What happened to Phai? –what Alexander really wanted to ask was: why, in the name of the infernal hound Cerberus and his 3 heads, are you carrying Phai? But he managed to control his temper.

It was obvious for everyone that he was furious. Parmelio ran his hand through his face; this was the last thing he wanted, a spectacle with the whole army around them.

- He has fever –said Philip; fascinated to have the opportunity to bother his son. After that kiss Alexander had gave Hephaistion in the corridor, this was a good opportunity to take retribution—I'm taking him to the palace.

Parmelio was shock, he was allergic to scandals, and this promised to be the mother of all scandals.

- Good thinking –muttered Alexander, walking to his father—I will carry MY _eromenos_, thank you.

Philip didn't move and Alexander held his gaze, as always his father had to take away his eyes.

This is bad –thought Parmelio, seeing that all the soldiers around them had stop to see what was happening. Then, the general saw Nikandros standing near the King and had an idea.

- Sire, why not let Nikandros take Hephaistion to his house? I'm sure Amyntor would prefer to have him with his family –said Parmelio, and Nikandros sighed relieved, it was good to have such a powerful ally.

For a long moment nobody moved, and when Parmelio was about to speak again, the King turned and gave Hephaistion to his brother. Then he continued walking.

- Not so fast –said Philip when Alexander moved to walked to where Nikandros was—You and I have to talk, I just returned and I want to know about the situation here.

The King walked away, and even with all his anger Alexander knew his father request was a fair one, he couldn't refuse but he wanted to know how Hephaistion was. Leonnatos saw the conflict on his face and approached him.

- Alexander, if you want I can go to Phai's house and see how is he –the Prince nodded, he didn't trust his voice.

- I have heard a rumor –said Perdikkas to Leonnatos when Alexander and Ptolemy had gone—That the King fancies Phai, but I didn't believe it… until now.

- Yes, I heard that too, poor Alexander –both friends hurried to catch Nikandros—Imagine to have your father behind your _eromenos_.

- Not only your father, Leon: the KING, I just hope this will end soon.

- I don't think so.

XXX

Nikandros, Perdikkas and Leonnatos arrived to Amyntor's house. Nikandros had rode with his brother, and had covered him with his fur cloak. He was worried, Hephaistion hadn't open his eyes since he took him with the army doctor and was just moaning and sweating. He had seen men with fever caused by infected injures but never someone this bad, if the fever didn't do down it will be dangerous.

Antigone ran to her sons and ordered immediately to prepare Hephaistion's bedroom, and soon everybody was running in the house, getting ready what the mistress needed. All the servants and the house slaves love Amyntor's family, they just and kind people, and many of them had been in the house for years, they had seen Hephaistion born and were preoccupied for him, so they did everything they could to help.

- Mom, what's happening? –asked Berenike, entering his brother's bedroom. She was follow by beautiful young woman of her own age, Netikerty, an Egyptian slave her father had bought to her as her personal servant a few months ago.

When Leonnatos saw Berenike he blushed, she was very beautiful, tall, black long silky hair, and the family gray eyes. He hadn't met his friend sister and thought he had die and was receive by a goddess at the gates of Olympus.

- It's your brother, honey, he is sick –said her mother, putting cold wet clothes on Hephaistion's forehead, and cleaning his face his fresh water.

- Phai? What happened? –asked Berenike running at the side of his bed.

- He had fever because of an infected wound –explained Nikandros.

- Eni, do something for me, take Phai's friends to the kitchen I can't leave your brother –asked her mother, when Cadie arrived.

- Ma'am, I have the cold bath ready –she said.

- Good, good. Nick, help me to carry Phai –asked his mother.

- I can do it –said Leonnatos, eager to do something to impress Berenike—I mean, Nikandros must be tired after marching with the army for 2 days.

Antigone smiled, she had always like him.

- Thank you, you are truly a gentleman Leonnatos.

- Well, then I guess you and I are going to the kitchen –said Berenike to Perdikkas and Leonnatos cursed. He and his great ideas.

Perdikkas and his friend stayed in Amyntor's house all day. They saw when Amyntor arrived and when the King's personal doctor, Philip came to examined Hephaistion. But Alexander didn't show up.

- I'm telling you, his father must have kept Alexander occupied with something –said Perdikkas, in the room that Antigone had gave them to rest. It was dark and she didn't want to let them go alone. Of course Leonnatos was fascinated with the idea of being in the same house as Berenike so he didn't complain.

- Yes, must probably –said the other absently, stretching his neck to look through the window.

Perdikkas frowned.

- What are you doing?

- Yes, Alexander must be busy –said Leonnatos, clearly not paying him the slightly of attentions. He had seen Berenike in the garden looking for the cat with a bowl of food.

Perdikkas took him by the ear and pulled him.

- Ouch!

- Are you listening to me? –asked Perdikkas.

- Of course –his friend saw his like saying: you think I'm stupid? Leonnatos sighed—All right, no, I'm not listening.

- Why? –Perdikkas released his ear, and Leonnatos blushed.

- Did you see Phai's sister? –asked his friend, playing nervously with his fingers.

- Yes, what about her? Oh! –an evil smiled curved Perdikkas lips—Do you like her? –Leonnatos blushed even more and the other laughed—She is pretty, is Phai's sister by Aphrodite sake. Imagine if Phai had a twin sister that would be something to see. I would sell my soul for a woman who looks just like him.

- Do you think Berenike would go out with me? –asked Leonnatos shyly, and his friend shrugged.

- I don't see why not. Just one thing, if you go out with her please don't talk about your stone collection –said the blond—Stones are boring, only you find some sort of sordid pleasure in them.

Leonnatos narrowed his eyes.

XXX

Alexander couldn't go to see Hephaistion until the afternoon of the next day; and by the time he arrived he was in a terrible mood. Philip had made him explained all about the Maedi campaign, with maps, numbers, and all the details, and he insisted in hearing everything from his mouth; he didn't want to read it.

- Alexander, is a pleasure to see you again –said Amyntor, receiving the Prince at the entrance hall. Amyntor was pale and was clear that he hadn't slept, watching over his sick son.

- I tried to come earlier, but I had business in palace that required my personal attention –the Prince tried his best to conceal his anger.

- Don't worry, is good to have you here now. I imagine you want to see Phai –Amyntor took him inside the house.

- How is he? –now he didn't bother in concealed his concern. He hadn't been able to sleep just thinking that his best friend was sick.

- Not well, he still has fever –Amyntor was preoccupied—The King's personal doctor came yesterday, he gave Phai some remedies and said that he will have to rest for weeks.

Suddenly Amyntor was very serious. He had heard the rumor that Philip had an obsession with one of his sons, but he had thought that was a ridiculous gossip, but now…why did the King send his personal doctor? And that was not all; one of his friends had told him about the scene between Philip and Alexander the day before. Pella was a small city and gossip traveled fast, he also knew by now that during the campaign Hephaistion had taken part in the military staff meeting, a boy of now 17 years old. And also there was the _Ile Basilike_ appointment.

Amyntor was not a fool. He had asked Nikandros about this, but his older son only said that he should ask Hephaistion. Now he was worried.

Alexander was left alone with Hephaistion. He took a seat at his side and caressed tenderly his forehead; he was still burning and shivering, his hair damped. Antigone had only covered him with a thin blanket, trying to take down the fever.

- You must recover. Do you hear me? –he whispered softly—I can't go on without you, you are my other half, remember? –his voice trembled, and his vision got blur, Hephaistion looked so pale—Never…never die before I do…that's the only thing I will never forgive you…

A tear fell on Hephaistion's cheek, and the arc of his eyelashes trembled. Alexander curled on his chest and closed his eyes, feeling his soft breathing. Until now he had never thought about death, he was too young for that and like all the teenagers he thought he was immortal and all mighty, now he was truly afraid. What if Hephaistion died? He didn't want to think about that, but he was sure of one thing, if his dearest one died he would die too. What was life without his other half? He knew he had been born to meet Hephaistion, and if Hephaistion wasn't with here his life was pointless.

- Please, don't die…Gods, please Asclepius I will do anything if Phai gets better… —his voice was so fragile, sincere and loving.

- Who… is dying… moron? –the Prince opened his eyes, and saw a weak smile on Hephaistion's pale face, his eyes half open. It was an effort for Hephaistion to be awake.

Alexander straightened up.

- Phai, how do you feel? –his uneven eyes clouded with tears.

- When you… are concern…you become…a fool…how do you…think I feel? –Hephaistion's voice was weak, but he felt much better when his beloved smiled.

- Do you want to eat something? What do you need? –if Hephaistion had asked in that moment for the moon, Alexander would have take Boukephalos and find a plan to take her down from the sky.

- Stay with me…sleep –Hephaistion closed his eyes again, he was very tired.

The Prince laid down by his side and embraced him, closing his eyes. He looked for his hand and intertwined his fingers. Since he hadn't slept well the night before he felt asleep in no time.

When Antigone came to see her son and found Hephaistion and Alexander embraced and slept, she smiled and went away. She was so happy to see that his son was loved like that; she should make an offering to Aphrodite as soon as she could.

XXX

A month latter…

Hephaistion would need weeks to be completely health and thanks to that he couldn't go with Alexander and the army when they left for the next campaign. Alexander went almost daily to see him and took care of him using all that Aristotle had taught him about medicine…and if he had could, he would have resurrected Hippocrates to treat his beloved.

Before his departure, the Prince went to see him, and spend the night with him. They were having a wonderful soirée lying on the bed and talking about everything.

- The King had already go before me –again, not "my father" Hephaistion noticed—And I'm going with the rest of the army the day after tomorrow to catch him –said Alexander, lying on his side in front of him.

His best friend was still very pale, and some nights the fever returned, he couldn't be on his feet for too long and once he had passed out, trying to fetch a cup of water.

- I want to go with you, we have never be in a battle together –said Hephaistion, the locks of his hair sliding over his face.

- We'll have our opportunity, for now I want you to rest and recover completely, and don't try to stand up, if you need something ask for it, understood? –said Alexander very serious.

- Yes, mom.

- Yes, SIR. I'm your superior –Hephaistion laughed.

- All right, I will take care of myself only if you do the same…sir –the Prince caressed his lips with the tip of his fingers.

- I can't loose you –Alexander whispered.

- You are not loosing me.

- You know? If you die I'm capable of going to the underworld like Orpheus and challenge Hades until he return you to me –said the Prince with such force that Hephaistion believed him.

- Challenge him? So you are not going to play music for him in order to soften his heart? –Hephaistion smiled.

- I'm serious.

- I know you are –he kissed the Prince's cheek, his leg was between Alexander's—But I love you so much that I don't want you to go to Hades for me.

- Then take care and don't make me worry –the Prince caressed his lips with his own.

- Fair enough… let's talk about something else…What else is new in the palace? –Hephaistion asked softly.

- Did you hear that Athens and Thebes made an alliance? –asked Alexander, but his friend shook his head.

- No, tell me –he had already heard the news but Hephaistion wanted to hear the Prince's voice.

- Well, until recently the King had managed to keep the Greek cities separated, fighting to each other –said Alexander, caressing on of his friend's long locks—But now, Demosthenes has secured an alliance with Thebes and all her allies. The King wants to march against Persia, but he can't do that, not until the situation in Greece is secure; he initially intended to make an alliance with Athens, you know that will give us great prestige.

- I know, my father speaks a lot about that.

- But now, the King is planning to draw Athens and Thebes to battle him by land. You know that the Athenian fleet is far much superior than ours, we stand no chance if we engage combat by sea –Alexander continued.

- And how is the King planning to accomplish that? –asked Hephaistion, curling against the Prince's chest, his arm around Alexander's waist.

- You will never believe it, Demosthenes gave him what he wanted –said the Prince—The King said he was going to marched against Amphissa, but instead he turned east at Cytinium in Doris, and has occupied Elatea, which is a key point on the main road through Thebes and Attica (1) And Demosthenes convinced the Athenians to marched into Boeotia.

Hephaistion smiled.

- You sound excited –he said against his chest.

- I'm, imagine how a battle against Thebes could be, against the Sacred Band –Alexander caressed his back—You need to get better soon or you will miss all the glory.

- I know.

- Do you know the story of the Sacred Band? –asked Alexander, leaning his head against Hephaistion's.

- No –again, he knew, but he was very comfortable there and didn't want to stop his beloved.

- Well, they are an elite group of 150 male couples. The inspiration for the Sacred Band's formation lies in Plato's teachings, he said "if there were only some way of contriving that an army should be made up of lovers and their loves […] when fighting at each other's side, although a mere handful, they would overcome the world. For what lover would not choose rather to be seen by all mankind than by his beloved, either when abandoning his post or throwing away his arms? He would be ready to die a thousand deaths rather than endure this. Or who would desert his beloved or fail him in the hour of danger?" –Alexander recited Plato's teachings as if he was reading them—The Theban General Pelopidas guided them against Sparta at Tegyra 40 years ago, and they won eliminating an army at least 3 times the sizes of their own –the Prince continued, his voice full of energy, he loved speaking about famous battles and his best friend knew it—The Theban army is the one we must fear, not the Athenians, they can't see that they are not the legendary _hoplites_ from the battle of Marathon, not anymore.

- You are right, I just hope that my family in Athens would be fine when this war is over –said Hephaistion very softly and Alexander kissed his head.

They fell silent, hearing the booming voice of grandfather Demetrios at the distance and Lysanias crying.

- There is something I don't like about the Sacred Band –said Hephaistion.

- What is it?

- Well, they are male couples because according with Plato if you fight at the side of your dear one you can do the impossible, right? –Alexander nodded—But all the members in the Sacred Band are married with children. How can you possibly say that your beloved in the Band is your dearest one if you are married?

- Phai, you have very strange ideas, what's wrong with that? –said the Prince, smiling—You know as good as I that every man has to get married, it's the right thing to do. Did you know that the Spartans have a ceremony in which, if one man didn't get married at the age of 30 years old, they humiliate him in public? We have until our 24 birthday to do as we please, but after that, we have to get married.

- I know, but… let's imagine for a second that we are Thebans –proposed Hephaistion—And you and I are members of the Sacred Band –the Prince laughed—What's so funny?

- I don't know, but that sounds funny.

- Moron.

- All right –Alexander took a deep breath to stopped laughing—We are in the Sacred Band, and then?

- How would you feel if every night I leave you to go back with my wife and children? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

- Well, if we were lovers I doubt that you would be going to your wife every night.

- Alexander!

- I'm teasing you –said the Prince. Then he fell silent considering the imaginary situation—I have never imagined you married –Alexander said at last, speaking softly—I know we have to get married, eventually but…no, I wouldn't want to share you.

Hephaistion smiled.

- Neither do I –they fell silent again.

- Phai.

- Mm?

- You already knew the story of the Sacred Band, don't you?

- Yes.

Hermes the cat entered the room. In one jump he climbed the bed and curled up ready to continue his nap. He was an old cat but everybody in Amyntor's house loved him as if he were part of the family.

- I have an idea –said Alexander against his hair.

- About what?

- When the time comes for us to get married, we are going to do it with a pair of sisters –said the Prince.

Hephaistion frowned.

- Why sisters?

- Because in that way our children will be cousins, and we will be brothers-in-law –said Alexander—And later, your daughter will marry my son and when they have children we will have a common grandson, and that grandson will rule Macedonia –he continued with self sufficiently, making his friend laugh.

- Do you realize that your plan has many "if"? If we marry sisters, if you have a son, if I have a daughter…

- Oh, come on! It's a good plan –said the Prince when another idea came to him— Or we can do another thing.

- Tell me.

- You can marry my sister and I can marry yours –Hephaistion stopped smiling at once.

- No –he said firmly, and his tone puzzled Alexander.

- Why not? Your sister is always saying she wants to marry a Prince, I'm a Prince and in that way Eni will be Macedonia's Queen –Alexander couldn't see the problem.

Right, with your mother as her mother-in-law and living among the conspiracies and treachery in the palace –thought Hephaistion.

- I love my sister; do you think I want to make her my rival?

He has a point –thought Alexander.

- I want Eni to get married with someone who loves her as I love you –said Hephaistion and the Prince embraced him tightly—I wouldn't forgive myself knowing that my sister's husband is in love with me.

Alexander sighed.

- You are right –he said—And now that I think this if you married Cleopatra it would be a problem.

- Because she likes me? –asked Hephaistion, he was feeling very tired, but wanted to continued talking with him.

- Like you? She is crazy for you. Since when did you know? –Alexander wasn't surprised; after all, his sister was very obvious.

- Since you introduced us –said Hephaistion, his eyes felt very heavy, so he closed them—She had come several times to see me this month, last time she came with cookies she made, but my mother considered that they didn't look healthy enough, so she forbade me to eat them.

The Prince kissed his forehead, his eyelids and looked for his lips, leaving a trail of soft loving kisses through his face.

- I'm going to miss you –whispered Alexander.

- Me too.

- Phai?

- Mm?

- Do you feel too bad tonight? –Hephaistion stopped kissing him.

- Why do you ask?

- Well, I was thinking if we can make love tonight –said Alexander and his best friend opened his eyes and saw him as if they didn't speak the same language—Phai, I'm going in 2 days.

- And apparently you want to kill me. No.

XXX

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 70


	16. Chapter 15

Another word:

_Hypaspist_: the elite Macedonian infantry_. _

**CHAPTER 13**

Next day Leonnatos went to Amyntor's house. He had gathered all his guts to go and asked Berenike out, so he arrived looking impeccable, his chocolate long hair perfectly brushed and tied, and with an enormous bouquet of beautiful flowers. But, when he saw Berenike sat in the garden, reading while her Egyptian girl was doing her hair, he forgot how to speak, and when the 15 years old girl lifted her head and smiled at him, he panicked, turned and went straight to the house.

- Dear Artemis! How beautiful flowers –said Antigone, when she saw Leonnatos just about to entered the house—For whom are they?

- For whom? –Leonnatos panicked, again—Er… for Phai.

Antigone saw him completely confuse but didn't say a word. Who was she to criticize modern customs?

- Here, this is for you –said Leonnatos in a terrible mood, throwing the bouquet at Hephaistion, when he arrived at his room.

Alexander, who was sitting in front of Hephaistion's bed, frowned.

- Since when do you bring flowers to my _eromenos_?

- Don't ask –the Prince narrowed his uneven eyes and an evil smile curved his lips.

- Now I'm intrigue –he said and Leonnatos started to sweat, he knew that look in the Prince's face—You came very well dress up today and…isn't that perfume? –Leonnatos blushed and Hephaistion smiled—And you bring flowers, so you want to impress a lady, and since you came to Phai's house it could only be his mother, which I doubt, or his sister –Leonnatos blushed even more.

- You are kidding me! –exclaimed Hephaistion—You like my sister –that wasn't a question.

- Don't say it like that –Leonnatos tried to defend himself, but Hephaistion kept staring at him. He sighed—Fine. Yes, I like your sister, happy now?

Alexander and Hephaistion saw each other and started laughing, embarrassing Leonnatos.

- What's so funny? –he demanded to know, gathering the pieces of his dignity.

- Nothing… is just that yesterday… —Hephaistion laughed again—Alex told me –the Prince laughed harder—He wanted to marry Eni…

That information depressed Leonnatos and his friends had to spend hours convincing him that was only a joke. At the end, he didn't believe them entirely.

XXX

Alexander and his friends left Pella two days latter. Nikandros and Amyntor also left the city following the King's orders and Hephaistion remained in his house just with his mother and sister. His grandfather insisted in going to Athens to see his sister. Demetrios wanted to make sure she was fine, before the war start.

Now, with the King and the Prince gone, Princess Cleopatra went almost every day to see Hephaistion, and when her half sister Thessalonica found out, she started going too. Now Thessalonica was 13 years old, with beautiful curl blond hair, like a doll, and big blue eyes like her father. It was obvious to everyone that the Princesses had an especial interest in him, and his sister Berenike teased him with that merciless.

- Who do you like most? Cloe or Thessa? –asked his sister one morning.

- Neither –answered Hephaistion tired of having so much attention. He wanted to rest and go with his beloved Prince.

- Cloe is hot, but Thessa is more beautiful, have you noticed that they always come to see you wearing very short chitons? –Berenike was having fun.

- No I haven't –he was lying, of course he had notice, who couldn't have noticed those thin chitons that marked their slender figures so shamelessly, and they were so short that left nothing to the imagination.... His mother once gasped in front of Cleopatra when she saw the Princess dressed like a whore, according to Antigone's words.

- Oh come on, you must like one more than the other –his sister insisted.

- Cut the crap, what did they give you?

- Give me? –she asked with all innocence but Hephaistion knew her better.

- In exchange of asking me who I like the most –Berenike tried to denied that, but when she saw the look in her brother's eyes knew that was pointless. She sighed, defeated.

- Fine. Cloe gave me a necklace and Thessa a bracelet –she confessed—So, what am I going to tell them? I can't tell them "neither".

- Why not?

- Please Phai, just say something, anything… and please don't tell me "I like Alex" because I will punch you –said his sister threatening him. Having grown up in a house full of "brothers" and no sisters, she knew how to punch and defend herself.

- Fine…between Cloe and Thessa? Mm… I will say…Cloe –said Hephaistion, he really didn't care but his sister insisted so much.

- Why?

- Why? Do I have to give an explanation?

- Of course, why do you like Cloe the most? –asked Berenike with interest.

- I don't know.

- Phai, make an effort, for me –she blinked adorably.

- Mm… I suppose because she…look more like Alex –said Hephaistion at last.

Berenike frowned.

- I don't like your answer but that should do –said the girl, leaving him at last—Phai, I want to ask you something.

- What? –Hephaistion sat on his bed, his hands on his lap.

- Do you have sex with Alex? –his brother blushed.

- What kind of question is that?

- I'm curious –poor Hephaistion who still thought his sister was innocent—So, do you?

- I'm not going to answer that.

- Phai! –Berenike insisted but her brother remained silent and at the end she had to leave.

Now that Alexander knew that his father was the thief of his letters he wrote to Hephaistion using everyone but the official courier, and so his beloved get a letter almost every week. Things were going well for the Macedonian army, but the year was passing without major battles and that cheered Hephaistion up, he wanted to be ready when the time came for the decisive battle against Thebes and Athens.

Hephaistion had the worst of lucks. When he was recovering from his wound, he caught a cold, and that, along with his weak condition made him very sick. He spent months in his house and when Alexander's birthday passed, he faced another problem: he was out of shape. Philip cruel words were still fresh in his memory and he had decided to prove the King he was wrong. So he decided to ask his grandfather for help.

- Grandpa, do you have a moment? –asked Hephaistion, entering in Demetrios room.

- Yes, son, what do you need? –Demetrios closed his trunk and took a seat.

His grandfather's room was very simple, he didn't like luxuries, in fact sometimes Nikandros teased him saying that he lived like a Spartan, just a bed, one table, a chair and a big trunk, there was nothing more in his room. Hephaistion sat down on the bed, in front of him.

- I want to ask you something –said his grandson a little nervous, and that took Demetrios by surprise—Do you think you could teach me fencing? I want to fight like you do.

His grandfather fell silent. Long time ago, when Demetrios was young, he learned to fight with 2 swords and no shield, quite remarkable, Hephaistion had heard that his grandfather was able to stop arrows with just his swords, he didn't know if that was true but nonetheless Demetrios were the best swordsman in the time of King Amyntas III.

- Why do you want to learn to fight like me? Your father paid handsomely to that Spartan instructor in order for you and Nick to lean how to fight –said Demetrios very serious.

- Because I want to protect Alexander, I want to be the best swordsman in the kingdom, just like you were, in order to always be of some help to him, I don't want to be a burden. I need to be stronger –there was something in Hephaistion's voice that made his grandfather to shiver. His gray eyes were burning and he meant every word he said.

Demetrios nodded.

- Fine, I'll teach you but I'm warning you, it not going to be easy –said his grandfather, serious as he had never saw him in all his life.

Hephaistion held his gaze.

- I will endure, everything for him –and his grandfather believed him.

Demetrios had never had a student before, he didn't like to teach, he had created almost all his techniques and style of fighting, but until now he never found a reason to teach. When his sons were younger they wanted to learn how to fight like him, but when they saw how difficult it was, they gave up. But now… seeing that fire in his grandson eyes he knew that he had the spirit to endure his training, did he has the talent? Well, he would see soon enough.

_My grandfather decided that we had to go far away from home in order to train properly, he said that as long as I was near my mother and her excellent food I would never be able to make myself stronger. So this time we were to Illyria, not the border Macedonia shared with them, no, we were to the dangerous and indomitable land of the Illyrians. And then I knew a face of my grandfather that I didn't know: the savage, powerful and merciless warrior. He made me train every day to make my body stronger and for months he didn't teach me one thing; we established a routine: I have to wake up before dawn, go to the river and carried water, then came back and made the breakfast. After breakfast I had to do exercise almost all day, do the meals and clean everything, even if I was so tired that I just wanted to die._

_I was growing tired, I wanted to finish quickly to run to my Alexander, but my grandfather appeared to have all the time in the world. And then, almost 5 months later, he decided to teach me properly. We trained with a pair wooden swords, they were very heavy at least 4 times a normal sword. I was not ambidextrous, so I had to learn in the hard way. The first month after we started with the wooden swords, I was permanently covered in bruises, and my grandfather never treated my wounds…_

- Want to know what you problem is, Phai? –said Demetrios, cooking a deer while Hephaistion laid on the ground, incapable of moving after a ferocious afternoon practicing with the wooden swords—Your parents have spoiled you too much, in my times things were very different, I remember one time when my parents left me to starved until I was able to learn how to hunt properly… Phai? You are too quite son, are you still alive?

- Barely… —said Hephaistion, his entire body ached—I think I have a rib broken.

- Oh, well, you will be fine –said his grandfather with all calm—Once I had to fight with a broken arm, and I still managed to kill 3 men… those were good times.

- Grandpa?

- Yes, son.

- Where did you get your swords? –asked Hephaistion with sincerely curiosity. His grandfather smiled.

- It's a long story.

- It's all right, I can't move anyway –Demetrios laughed loudly.

- Well, in that case –his grandfather stretched his legs to the front—When I was about your age I met a blacksmith, a very strange fellow that came from an Italian city called Etruria. He claimed to have travel to Hispania, near the Pillars of Heracles. There he learn to make two edge swords, he used to said that the technique of creating this swords was so difficult to master that after many efforts and almost a decade he just could created 2 supreme swords. And he decided he would give his swords to the best swordsman he could find, and started traveling across Europe.

- And you were the best swordsman he could find? –asked Hephaistion.

- So he said. I met him after one savage battle against the Illyrians –Demetrios continued—In Greece and Macedonia is common to fight like soldiers, following a strict discipline for the common good. Barbarians like the Celts or the Germans praise the individual, the warrior style of fighting. You must know Phai, a soldier and a warrior are not the same things. A soldier is trained to follow orders, has group behavior and has a strict hierarchy. A warrior lives for the individual valor of combat, is brave and has a code of honor.

- And you learn to fight like a warrior? –his grandson wanted to know.

- Yes, reason why I was called "The Barbarian" –answered his grandfather—But I also know how to follow orders, not like the barbarians of the northern territories.

- How much did you pay for your swords? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

- Nothing, not a single _dracma_ –said his grandfather smiling—He didn't wanted to charge me, he said: "the best swords to the best man" that's all, I never knew his name. But he told me the swords names: Castor and Pollux.

- What's that?

- He said were the names of gods of his land, Italian gods –explained Demetrios.

They fell silent, for a moment they only could hear the sound of the fire and the meat burning.

- Phai, you have a difficult path to follow –said Demetrios in a soft voice—And I'm afraid you will suffer greatly in the future.

- I know –said Hephaistion and his grandfather wasn't surprised.

- I know that something terrible happened to you, I just don't know what exactly and you don't have to tell me –his grandson saw him in awe, could he know something about the King?—I just want to tell you that you won't have an easy life. I'm not going to make Cassiopeia's mistake and say that you are more good looking than Apollo…but you are too beautiful for your own good, and men don't like handsome men, we distrust handsome men, don't ask me why, we just do it. And you have all ready attract so many eyes on you.

- Are you talking about Alexander? –asked Hephaistion with caution.

- Alexander, his sisters… the King, you know better than I do –said Demetrios, removing the deer from the bonfire—Do you want to know why I agree to train you?

- Yes… —now he was intrigue. He never thought his grandfather could know so much about him. Nikandros was right he had underestimated his family.

- Because, of all of us, you are the one who is going to have the cruelest destiny and you have to be prepare –said Demetrios gravely—And you want to protect someone, there isn't more noble thing to do, than become stronger to protect the one you love. That's why we are here.

Hephaistion smiled, feeling a strange happiness, he was proud to have a grandfather like Demetrios.

- Grandpa, if I learn to fight like you, would you give your swords? –Demetrios laughed as if he had never heard something funnier in his life.

- Not in a million years, son.

A couple of days after Alexander's 18 birthday, Hephaistion was starting to get impatient, he had read the Prince's last letter and according to what it said the Greeks had abandoned their positions to make a stand at Chaeronea, between the Cephisus river and the citadel. If he didn't hurry he would lost the battle. The battle his Alexander was expecting: against the Sacred Band.

- Grandpa, I have to go –said Hephaistion stubbornly one morning—I'm very far for central Greece if I don't leave now I will never get in time.

- You are not ready –said Demetrios, and Hephaistion thought that talking to him was like trying to reason with a mountain.

- We have been here almost a year, I'm ready…I have to go. Alexander is going to fight against the Sacred Band, he needs me –his grandfather laughed.

- He needs you? Phai, you can't defeat the Sacred Band –said Demetrios—They called those men the Shadow of Death, because the last thing you see before going to the Hades is their shadow, they are like Underworld furies, they never retreat or surrender. The luckiest of their enemies are the ones who die quickly.

Hephaistion felt a nod in his stomach, fearing terrible for his Alexander.

- I. Have. To. Go –he said slowly—Even if it's just to die by his side.

Again that fire in his eyes –thought Demetrios, holding his gaze.

- Fine. If you can hit me just once, you can go –Hephaistion smiled.

They were going to fight using the wooden swords. Hephaistion was in front of his grandfather, weighing up his weapons, his gorgeous eyes on Demetrios. He was feeling uneasy, and had too many things on his mind; Alexander was clouding his thoughts entirely.

I have to concentrate –he thought taking a deep breath. He had to keep everything out of his mind, and be calm. His grandfather had taught him to exploit his enemies' emotions and he was not going to make it easy for Demetrios—Just one blow.

- Remember Phai, when you fight with two swords you have immense offensive power but not defense, you must be quick and finish your enemy before he attacks you –said his grandfather and he nodded—Ready?

Hephaistion attacked first with a double thrust, the wooden swords side by side. Demetrios blocked him with one sword, and hit him with the other at his side. His grandson clenched his jaw and delivered another blow, it as a deceptive move, and with the other sword he went straight to his grandfather's heart; he moved so fast that for a moment Demetrios didn't see him.

- I win –said Hephaistion with an arrogant smile, his untidy hair covering partially his eyes.

His grandfather blinked and saw the point of the wooden sword against his chest.

- Mm, I'm getting old –he said.

- Getting old? –Hephaistion put down his swords—Don't you mean I'm getting better?

- No, I'm definitely getting old –his grandson narrowed his eyes—But you can go now, if you don't run you will arrive in time to clean the battlefield.

Hephaistion smiled and ran to his horse.

Hephaistion only stopped at his house to pick up his equipment and the new cloak Berenike had done for him, and he continued with his journey. His mother insisted that at least two of the house servants went with him as his escort, but her son refused. If he couldn't take care of himself, how did he expect to protect Alexander? He took 2 horses with him, the magnificent white stallion whose name was Alastor, and a brown horse from his house stables. He rode all day and night almost without sleep and reached the Macedonian camp at the third day.

It was an impressive view, all the tents in perfect order according to their unit and place of origin. For example, all the troops from Upper Macedonia used to camp in the same area, as well as the allied troops. A palisade surrounded the tents, and sentries were posted in all the area. Hephaistion approached the main gate, he was covered in dust from head to toe, but even then he looked impossible handsome. He had two _kopis_ (curved slashing sword) on his back, one with the hilt up the other with the hilt down, his hair was now long, almost reaching his waist, he would have to cut it, it was starting to be a nuisance, so he had brushed it and tied it in a tall tail pony tail, with thin, long, silky locks on his face.

- Whose there? –asked the sentry in charge of the main gate.

- I'm Hephaistion son of Amyntor –said the young man, stopping in front of the palisade.

- What do you want? –Hephaistion didn't like his tone.

And judging by the man's strong accent he must be from Upper Macedonia…and new in the army –thought Hephaistion.

- I come from Pella to join the army.

- What's the password? –asked the man.

Hephaistion took a depth breath and made an effort to answer politely.

- I just arrive from Pella –he repeated, very slowly—I don't have the… password.

- Then you can't pass, those are the rules –said the man, and the usually calm Hephaistion started to get angry.

- Why don't you ask your superior officer if I can pass? –asked Hephaistion.

Stay calm, the man is only doing his job –he thought.

- You can't pass, you don't know the password –the man insisted in an irritating tone.

- What's your name?

- Why do you want to know? –oh this was beyond irritation.

- Look, I'm in the _Ile Basilike_…

- No you don't –the man interrupted him as if he had all the wisdom in the world in him—You are too young to be in the _Ile Basilike_.

Hephaistion rolled his eyes.

- I don't care if you don't believe me, I'm in the _Ile Basilike_ and I'm Prince Alexander's _eromenos_ –he didn't like to be like that, showing off the fact that he was intimate with the Crown Prince, but he had no other choice—So go and fetch your superior officer.

- Well, you truly look like someone's _eromenos_.

- For Zeus sake! Just go –man looked at him with distrust but did as he was told.

Hephaistion dismounted Alastor and started to walk. He was numb after so many hours riding. He lifted his head and saw the sun, it was almost noon, maybe, with a little luck he would be able to take a bath and eat with Alexander. That thought made him smile, oh how he had missed his dear Alexander, all his body ached wanting to feel him against him once again.

The sentry, whose name was also Alexandros, looked for his superior officer, but the man was busy with an important matter, so he sent Alexandros directly to the Prince's tent to ask if he knew Hephaistion. So Alexandros went to the Prince's tent, the one under an oak, and asked for him. One page sent him to the King's tent.

- The Prince was summoned by the King early in the morning, he must be there –said the boy, and Alexandros went to Philip's tent.

There the guards made him wait for hours. Almost at nightfall, the Prince showed up followed by Ptolemy and the guards kicked Alexandros to wake him up.

- There is the Prince –said on of them.

The sentry stood up, and saw Alexander without knowing how to address him, should he called him Prince, highness, Alexander, young master? He had no idea, but he had to hurry because Alexander was leaving.

Alexandros ran after him.

- Prince! –he said at last, praising himself for his choice of words.

Alexander and Ptolemy stopped and turned to see the young man. When the Prince's uneven eyes settled on him, the sentry forgot how to speak, they was something beyond human in those eyes.

- What do you want? –asked Ptolemy and that made Alexandros woke up.

- I-I-I'm Alexandros son of Hypatos –said the sentry—I'm in charge of the main gates and today came a lad saying that he is your _eromenos_, sir.

The Prince opened his eyes.

- Hephaistion is here? –asked Alexander, walking to the man.

- Yes, he said that was his name –said the sentry.

- And where is he? –the Prince was so happy that Ptolemy smiled. Only Hephaistion had the power to make a fool of Alexander.

- Oh! Outside.

- Outside where? Outside my tent? Outside…?

- Outside the camp, sir. He didn't know the password so I didn't let him pass –explained the sentry with all calm.

Alexander saw him trying to decide if he wanted to kill the man or laugh before his stupidity. At last he decided to do nothing and walked to the main gate with Ptolemy and the puzzled man behind him.

I was almost dark. Hephaistion had been waiting for hours; he ate his remaining food and laid on his back staring at the sky, he was beyond boring and was seriously considering the possibility of start shouting until somebody who knew him appeared.

- You know Alastor, that cloud looks exactly like Perdikkas when he is drunk –said Hephaistion to his horse when he heard the gate opening.

He stood up and saw 3 men approaching, when he was sure that one of the men was Alexander he smiled happily. His dear one had changed a lot, now he looked even more handsome, his body more muscular, his skin tanned and his eyes looked different too, he had grown in more that one way. He was starting to become the man he was going to be and that made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

Alexander for his part stopped a few paces in front of his beloved. Hephaistion also had changed, he was taller, now at his 18 years old with 7 months, he had reached the height he was going to have all his life: 1.80 m against Alexander's 1.60 m (1) And now he was absolutely exquisite, he was no longer a boy and his beauty was supreme, and praised be to grandfather Demetrios, because thanks to him now Hephaistion had a dream body.

The Prince stared at him as if that was the first time they met, and in a way it was true, after all it was the first time he met this gorgeous version of his best friend.

They fell silent for so long that Ptolemy had to clear his throat to make them wake up.

- Phai –said Alexander at last.

- Alex –Hephaistion smiled and ran to embrace him tightly, feeling the Prince's arms around him. That was a dream come true, he had missed Alexander so much, that he was surprised that he had actually survived more than a year away from him.

Ptolemy shook his head and patted the sentry's back.

- Let's go, I don't think they will need us –said Ptolemy and as soon as they left, Alexander kissed his best friend.

The Prince kissed him swiftly, parting his lips with the tip of his tongue, and Hephaistion buried his hands in his untidy blond hair, tilting his head back to kiss him more deeply, his tongue exploring his mouth. Oh, there was love, the most pure love had ever existed but there was also desire, and their bodies were aching to feel each other more intimately.

Alexander's thumb touched the corner of his mouth, and that made his soul mate to moaned softly.

- I missed you so much –the Prince whispered, caressing his cheek.

- I can tell –Hephaistion smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

- Come, I think you must be tired –said Alexander not wanting to let him go, but it was getting dark and he was in a hurry to take Hephaistion to his own tent, away of indiscreet eyes.

- You have no idea, and your sentry didn't let me pass –said Hephaistion taking his things with the Prince help.

- He is not my sentry, is the King's –his friend laughed.

- Good one.

Alexander took the reins of the brown horse and with his other hand he took Hephaistion's, their fingers intertwined, guiding him through the camp, where the men were getting ready to receive the night's ration. Since it was the day before of the battle, the King ordered to serve them double rations and two cups of wine, not more, he wanted them strong not drunk or with a hangover.

- Perdikkas and Leon are going to be very happy when they see you –said Alexander. He couldn't stop admiring this improved version of Hephaistion.

- And I don't know why but I suppose I'm not seeing them until tomorrow, right? –oh he was so happy that he could start singing… if he wasn't a bad singer that is. Once he had tried to sing with Berenike and the neighbor's dog barked all the song. It was a divine sign: he hadn't been born to sing.

Alexander smiled.

- Why is everybody so… excited? –asked Hephaistion.

- Tomorrow at dawn we are fighting Athens and Thebes –explained the Prince as if he were talking about the weather.

- And you telling me now? –his best friend was utterly surprised.

- Relax, we are going to win. I'm commanding the right wing; I spent all day with the King discussing the strategy to follow –explained Alexander. He talked with so much confidence, it was as if he could see the future and knew they were going to win.

- The right wing? All the cavalry?

- All the cavalry –Alexander was excited—And that's not all, we are going to stop the unstoppable Sacred Band.

Hephaistion lifted both eyebrows, remembering what his grandfather had told him about the ferocious Sacred Band.

- That's not going to be easy –was all that he could say.

- Phai, I have so much to tell you.

- So do I, but first I will truly appreciate a bath… and food.

- Whatever my dear Phai wants.

After Hephaistion was clean and fed, they both sat on Alexander's hard bed, one in front of the other. The Prince smiled when he saw the marvelous bracelets of white gold on his friend's wrists.

- Did you like them? –he asked, pointing at his present.

- Of course I like them, I have to be mad not to like them –answered Hephaistion—But how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like that you spend money on me.

- How do you know I bought them? Maybe I stole them or…? –Hephaistion kissed him.

- I know what are going to say. Thank you, but please let this be the last time you made me a gift like this.

- I will consider it only if you silence me again like that –Hephaistion pulled his blond hair playfully.

- Tell me about tomorrow's battle plan.

- Fine –Alexander cleared his throat—But I will need something to illustrate my words.

- Do you want a piece of parchment? –as an answered, Alexander took his best friend's hand.

- First, the King is commanding the left wing –said the Prince caressing his palm, making him smiled—With the _hypaspist_ –he ran his fingers through his arm, enjoying the impossible softness of his skin—On the right wing –he took his other hand, he kissed his palm and left light caresses with his lips—Will be the _hetairoi_ cavalry with me.

- And what about the center?

- Ah! –Alexander took him by the thighs and pulled him against his body. Hephaistion laughed—Well at the center we have the phalanx –he whispered hitting Hephaistion's lips with his breath.

- General? –asked his best friend playfully, resting his weight on his hands back him, with a sinful sensuality that had Alexander internally drooling—And what about the enemy formation?

- We expect the enemy to take a classic formation –said the Prince in his best business like tone, but the red spots on his cheeks betrayed him—The Athenians facing our left wing –he ran his hand on his thigh—And the Thebans on our right wing, with the Sacred Band –his right hand moved up—The ally _hoplites_ at the center, facing our phalanxes –he kissed Hephaistion, and his friend smiled against his lips.

- And then? What happens next, General? –Hephaistion spoke against his cheek, kissing him, tasting his salty skin and liking his earlobe. That made the Prince shuddered.

- Then, we let the enemy make the first move –Alexander threw him against the mattress, his weight over his friend—We make the Athenians and their allies believe they are winning.

- And how do we do that? –Hephaistion's hair was like a fan of silk, he laid on his back with languid sensuality.

Alexander's eyes were like the eyes of a predator, ready to kill.

- The left wing and the center will have to give ground, as if they were running away to make the Athenian and their allies to follow them –Hephaistion bent his knees up, and the Prince caressed his left leg.

- And the Thebans? They won't follow them? –Hephaistion's cheeks were burning, so was the rest of his body, and he was breathing heavily.

- Oh, no, they won't, they are too disciplined for that. They will hold their ground –Alexander took his right thigh, marking his fingers in the milky skin—And then –the Prince trapped his lower lip with his teeth—A gap will open –Hephaistion parted his legs, Alexander was so close to him, so close…his pulse quickened, he was overwhelmed by the Prince's voice, his touch, his gaze on him…his finger's were grasping the blankets beneath him, and he could just stared in those mysterious eyes, it was as if the sun and moon looked at him at the same time, day and night…his chest was pressed against Alexander's and every word stripped him of all his defenses—And when the gap opens, I will lead the cavalry and crush the Thebans and his Sacred Band…

When they became one, Hephaistion touched the sky. He kissed his Prince as if he was the most important thing in the universe, and for him he was. He loved him, and now he knew that never again he would be away from him. Never, not in this live or in the other, and he vowed, he would protect him even if that cost him his life the next day on the battlefield of Chaeronea.

XXX

(1) Ok, how do I got their height? This was my own conclusion. In ancient sources we are told that Alexander was short (very short considering that Darius throne was big for him) and Hephaistion was tall, that's all. I research the average height of men in the ancient Rome, which was 1.69 m. Romans were consider short people, and they saw the Germans like giants, and the Greeks were more or less like the Romans. So, Hephaistion must have been taller than 1.69 m and Alexander shorter than that. I read in one book that a Roman senator had one ring of Alexander and he had to use it in his little finger, because Alexander was shorter than he. So, I made my conclusions and chose those heights for them ^_^

Note: Ok, I want to clarify something, but you are not obliged to read this if you don't want ^_^ I just feel is important to say this. According with 3 different authors I consulted: Dr. Jeannes Reames, Dr. Waldemar Heckel and Dr. Peter Green, Hephaistion was a lousy soldier BUT was excellent at logistics and diplomacy. But after talking to a dear friend, I realized that in ancient sources he is never referred as a being a bad soldier. Now, is it true or not that he was bad in soldering? We'll never know, and after Dr. Stephen Hawking said that we could only travel to the future but never to the past, I'm afraid we can only speculate. So what I did here is: he was a bad soldier, but he is improving and in the near future he will be an excellent warrior but a bad commander, which is not the same thing. Why did I decide to do this? Because I want him to have faults but also strong points, he can't be perfect, that's not realistic.

About his training with his grandfather. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I love that kind of stories, and if I could, I would have gave him a pair of Hatori Hanzo swords ^_^ … I know, I must stop watching Kill Bill.

Anyway. Again a million thanks for reading and don't forget is good luck to leave a review…just kidding, but please leave a nice review.

Zophiel

In the next episode: the battle of Chaeronea…


	17. Battle of Chaeronea Pt I

Hi,

I'm very sorry to be updating this battle now, I wanted to do it last week but I had too much work to do. My poor dog is a mess thanks to her mommy who is writing in all her free moments.

Anyway, here is the promised battle; It was difficult to write so I hope you find it interesting. I'm sorry but I'm a very poor commander.

And again my thanks go to Gaby.

**CHAPTER 14**

Before dawn, Hephaistion opened his eyes; he was still very tired after his extreme journey from Illyria to central Greece but couldn't sleep well. All night he thought over and over again the battle, he had never before been in the battlefield and the sieges didn't count, a siege was fought in a very different way than a classical battle, a siege was more about patience and brute force and siege weapons rather man to man combat. He was feeling very anxious…even after all the action he and Alexander had have last night. His grandfather's words echoed in his mind: the Sacred Band was indestructible.

All was very silent. The soldiers had been up until late but their officers had restore order hours ago, they had to be well rested, and everybody went to sleep in their tents.

That cricket again –thought Hephaistion. The insect was the only one making noise…well, besides Alexander's snoring. Hephaistion had troubles sleeping and woke up with any sound, so for him sleeping with someone who snored was the ultimate love proof. But he wasn't perfect either, Hephaistion couldn't sleep without moving, in fact once he had kicked Alexander off the bed in Mieza…they always started the night in the most romantic way, both embraced with their fingers intertwined, and morning always surprised them with Alexander on the floor.

But to love someone, wasn't just about loving his virtues, it was also about loving his faults. And Hephaistion loved all about Alexander.

This morning the Prince didn't wake up on the floor.

Since Hephaistion couldn't sleep he hadn't moved in all night. He tried to move now but Alexander was embracing him tightly, with the face hidden in Hephaistion's neck, breathing slowly. He was convinced that his dear one had some kind of problem embracing people… or embracing him. Hephaistion couldn't believe that the Prince was able to sleep like that, but then again, Alexander was absolutely sure about their victory, so why he wasn't going to sleep well? Hephaistion sighed, and took his hand to his forehead, brushing aside his long locks.

He had to cut his hair, he remembered himself, but, judging for last night activities, his Prince loved his new look.

The cricket stop singing and he could hear noise outside, orders that were shouted and the most vulgar words in pure Macedonian, cursing the officers and the King for waking them up at that ungodly hour. The army was starting to get assemble and he had to get up. There was no reason to stay in bed; after all he couldn't sleep more. He turned his face and smiled looking at Alexander sleepy face. The Prince slept like a baby, with his lips slightly open, he looked so peaceful that was a shame to wake him up, but he had no choice.

Hephaistion kissed his eyelids and the golden arc of his eyelashes trembled.

- Alex, wake up –he whispered softly, kissing his cheek—The army is moving.

- Mm? –Hephaistion scattered kisses on his face, waking him up slowly.

- Alexy-poo –said Hephaistion sweetly and the Prince opened his eyes.

- How did you call me? –his friend laughed.

- Why? You don't like it? You break my heart –Hephaistion faked an offended tone.

- Where, in the name of father Zeus, did you get that? –asked Alexander, still in shock after that nickname.

- Alexy-poo? Oh that's how my sister called you –the Prince raised an eyebrow.

- Eni? –his friend nodded.

- Yes, she was teasing me one day, and started calling you like that –Hephaistion explained before kissing him. Oh, how he loved to kiss him.

- I will have to talk with Eni, about that… Alexy-poo? Honestly, what is she thinking? –the Prince said against his friend's lips.

- Oh just admit you loved it… it's a flashy nickname —Hephaistion teased him.

Alexander surrounded his waist and slid his hand to his hips, they were still naked and the touch of his beloved's skin against his worked magic on him.

Outside the shouts increased, and they heard the sound of steps and the whinnying of horses.

- We should get up –said Hephaistion, licking Alexander's lower lip.

- In a moment –time seems to stop every time they were together, and in that moment nothing else mattered, not even the eminent battle. The Prince just wanted to be with him, and he was sure that he would kill anyone who dared to separate them.

- Alexander! –Ptolemy booming voice sounded outside his tent—Are you still asleep?

- Just ignore him –said Alexander taking him by the thigh, to put Hephaistion's leg on his own hips.

- Alexander, I'm going to enter even if you and Hephaistion are still naked! –Hephaistion blushed and the Prince stopped kissing him. How was that Ptolemy knew Hephaistion was there?—The army is assembling!

- I'm coming! –shouted Alexander back. He snorted.

- I guess this will have to wait –Hephaistion stood up.

Two pages helped them to put their armor on. The Prince insisted that his best friend should eat something but Hephaistion was too nervous for that, he just drank water and ate a small piece of bread that he felt like a rock when he swallowed it.

Why am I feeling like this? This is not the first time I have to fight, then, why can't I be calm? –thought Hephaistion walking with Alexander where the rest of their friends were waiting, their horses ready and their arms shinning. It was still dark, but Hephaistion could distinguish the first rays of the sunlight among the clouds.

- Joy to you Phai! –said Perdikkas with a strange smiled on his face. He didn't seem surprised to see his friend there, not the rest of the boys, now that Hephaistion thought about that.

- Ready for battle? –asked Leonnatos, wearing his new breastplate.

As an answered he only smiled, he didn't trust his voice.

I need to calm down, even Leon is relax –thought Hephaistion.

- Alexander, did you tell Hephaistion about his new appointment? –asked Ptolemy, mounting his horse.

- My new appointment? –what were they talking about?

- Oh, I forgot –said the Prince, taking Boukephalos by the reins.

- I can imagine, after all you were really BUSY last night –said Perdikkas, marking with special emphasis "busy".

- What's going on here? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

- Well, you are no longer in the _Ile Basilike_, at least not the one the King is commanding –said Alexander, resting his weight in one foot.

- What do you mean?

- Now that I'm 18, I have my own _Ile Basilike_, so officially you are in MY squadron –said the Prince and Hephaistion smiled so beautiful that Alexander almost sighed dreamily.

- Great! –exclaimed his friend, he was so happy that he couldn't find the correct words to describe what he was feeling in that moment. At last his luck was changing.

- The bad news is: Philotas and Cassander are with us, too –Perdikkas complained.

Screw them! I'm under the direct orders of my Alexander –thought Hephaistion, he wanted to dance in that ridiculous way he used to do when he was extremely happy and that made the Prince laugh.

Women in that time as in any other time, loved men with uniform, so when the army started to assemble all the women in the camp, the slaves, servants, concubines, lovers, prostitutes, camp followers…all of them went out to see the soldiers. The prostitutes and the most uneducated women shouted all kind of vulgar words to the men. But, when the turn came for the Prince's _Ile Basilike_ to pass in front of them, suddenly all the women kept silent, admiring the vision of beauty that was Hephaistion.

The heavy silence, which reminded the ceremonies of the Gods' Temples, made the men to turn wanting to know what had happened, and they found the women mouth open following with their eyes one rider as if they were one entity.

- What happened to them? –asked Philotas annoyed, following the rest of the squadron on his gray horse.

Cassander smiled with mockery.

Perdikkas followed the women's gaze and saw Hephaistion making a supreme effort to keep his eyes to the front and remain calm on his outstanding white stallion, which could have passed for Pegasus. He was gorgeous with his armor shining, his black cloak embroidered by his sister on the edges, the two _kopis_ on his back, 2 _xyston_ (spears), his helmet and one shield hanging from the horse saddle. His long bronze-gold hair again on a ponytail, like a cascade of silk.

Not too far for there, the King was ready to go, his purple cloak, the color of the royalty, dancing at the wind's mercy, with Parmelio and Melas Kleitos behind him, when he saw Amyntor running to him. Hephaistion's father was tired, sweating and covered in dust; he had rode as fast as he could to reach the King with his news.

- Amyntor –said Philip, while one the pages arrived with his horse—News from the Athenians?

- Yes sire –said Amyntor, taking a deep breath to regain his composure—The commander in chief of Athens is Chares –Kleitos rudely laughed and Parmelio thanked the Gods.

- Those are excellent news, Amyntor –said the King happy; he was starting with the right foot. Chares was a stupid, to say the least. Athens best generals were dead by now so, the city had nobody better for the job that Chares—Did you tell them about the peace proposal?

- Yes sire, commander Phokion was very interested in the proposal, he wanted to end this in a peaceful way but Demosthenes imposed his opinion –said Amyntor, coughing, he even had dust in his throat.

- Bring water to the general –asked the King to the pages—What did Demosthenes say?

- Same as usual, but this time he went as far as saying that the Delphic Oracle had made bad pronouncements because you had paid the Pythia –the page returned and Amyntor drank quickly from the cup.

- Good, then we have no other choice but to fight, you can rest while…—but Philip's words were drowned by hysterical screams.

The King, his men, his guards, even the pages took their swords expecting a surprise attack but instead they saw the women screaming as if their life depended on it.

- What, in the name of Ares and all the Gods of Olympus, is happening? –asked Philip and the answer appeared before him riding on a white horse.

The King opened his eyes so much that one of the pages chuckled. Even Kleitos and Permelio thought that one of the Gods had fallen from Mount Olympus. Was that Hephaistion? Even his own father had troubles recognizing him; he looked like beauty incarnated, he made the gods' statues look disproportionate and ugly.

- Sire? –asked Amyntor, but Philip was one step ready to drool and scream girlishly in front of his army, and that told Amyntor all he wanted to know.

He frowned. If he still had doubts about the King interest in his son now all was clear, but he was intrigued, had Philip done something to Hephaistion? Told him something? Made some kind of proposal? Or was just impressed with his son's beauty? Knowing the King as he knew him he was preoccupy, but Hephaistion didn't say anything…Amyntor would have to investigate.

- Phai! Are you not going to blow them a kiss? –asked Ptolemy, rising his voice to be heard over the screams.

- Shut up! –said Hephaistion trying not to blush. One thing was to have the peasant girls screaming in Mieza, but other completely different to have women screaming in front of the entire army a few moments before one of the most important battles of the ancient world.

He was officially embarrassed.

- Kiddo! –Hephaistion recognized his friend Kryriakos, and for a moment he was tempted not to turn—Kiddo!

He turned.

- Kryriakos! –Hephaistion tried to sound as if he hadn't an army of screaming women behind him.

His friend was ready, in full armor, shield in his left arm and the _sarissa_ up in his right hand; surrounded by his squadron companions all veterans forged in the hardest battles.

- Kiddo, why you didn't tell me that you had this power over women? –said the _pezhetairoi_—You make them more wet than Dios (1) –Kryriakos' companions roar with laughter and also Hephaistion's friends laughed.

"Men didn't trust handsome men" –had said his grandfather. And now he was starting to see thing more clearly. He just sighed and followed Alexander, who was very silent.

- Aren't you going to say something? –asked Hephaistion, riding at his side.

- Do you want me to say something? –Alexander had his eyes on the front.

- No! Is just…are you mad? –the Prince was in a strange mood, but he couldn't tell what exactly happened to him.

- Not with you –was the mysterious answer.

Maybe he is jealous –thought Hephaistion—But that is ridiculous, is not like I enjoy this kind of attention.

They arrived to the place where Aristander, the official seer, was going to sacrifice a lamb in order to read the omens for that day. A platform with a wooden altar had been built for the occasion and the old, extremely thin man with a long gray beard and a crazy look in his eyes, took a ceremonial knife to cut the poor lamb that looked at him with big black eyes ignoring his own future. Hephaistion puffed out, bored, very bored. He didn't believe in those things and considered all this ritual a waste of time…but Alexander believed in the gods and since this was important to him he tried to put his most pious face.

As always, the omens were good. Hephaistion hadn't heard of any seer that made bad omens before a battle. That would be something funny to see.

_Looking around, there's no fear in your heart _

_for I know you will never surrender._

_Everyone here raise their eyes to the sky._

_Now, with strength and with honor we fight!_

_We'll show no mercy as they fall!_

_We'll show no mercy - slay them all!_

_'Til death engulfs us, we won't fall!_

_The fire burns inside!_

_Now prepare for war!_

_War!_

_(_Dragonforce_. Prepare for war)_

It was August; a date now known as 338 BC. Chaeronea was in Central Greece and the battle took place in a zone used as cornfields, a perfect place to deploy the famous and unstoppable Macedonia phalanxes. Hephaistion saw how all the units took their places: at his right side, on the right wing was King Philip commanding the _hypaspists_, his elite infantry, at the center were the phalanxes, almost 9 thousand men divided in 6 _taxeis_ in rows of 5 men deep.

This is unusual –thought Hephaistion, the lines were too thing, but he supposed that was because of the battle strategy. He blushed remembering how Alexander had explained to him the strategy, and cleared his throat. Why was he so nervous?

At the Macedonian left wing was the entire _hetairoi_ cavalry under the command of the Crown Prince. 2 thousand men under the orders of a 18 years old boy. Alastor moved his head nervous, and Hephaistion patted his horse. He could see the Sacred Band in front of them, commanding the Theban forces. Theagenes was the commander in chief of the Thebans. 300 men in charged of 12 thousand. The _hetairoi_ cavalry not only needed to defeat the undefeated Sacred Band, the Shadow of Death, but also eliminate 12 thousand men, trained and ferocious men, not like the Athenians.

Now he understood why he was so nervous. He feared for Alexander. Not only he could die in the battlefield, if things went wrong and they were incapable of overcoming the impossible, the Prince's reputation will be compromise, and Hephaistion couldn't allow that to happen.

Even if it cost me my life, we will destroy the Thebans –Hephaistion vowed, taking his horse reins with force.

In front of the Macedonian lines, the enemy was ready and formed as Alexander said they would. The Athenians facing the King, 10 thousand _hoplites_ lead by Statocles and at their center allied contingents and 5 thousand mercenaries. The cavalry was behind them, in reserve.

- Phai, you are too serious –said Leonnatos, checking his sword belt.

- He is scared –said Philotas, with an ugly smiled.

- I'm not –Hephaistion replied, speaking louder than he had wanted. Lately he had no patience around Parmelio's son.

- Maybe you want to fight on the other side, isn't your family from Athens? –Philotas teased him.

- That's enough, Philotas –Alexander intervened, his uneven eyes on the enemy.

- Yes, sir. I didn't mean to offend your…I'm sorry, I don't know how to call him after all his noisy display of last night –said Philotas nastily.

Alexander turned to face him; he looked impressive in his armor.

- What do you mean? –asked the Prince, voicing his best friend's thoughts.

- I'm just saying what everybody here is thinking; the entire army heard Hephaistion's pleasure moans last night –Hephaistion opened his eyes in astonishment, he thought Philotas was lying, but when he saw his friends faces he knew it was true. Now he understood why Ptolemy knew he was in the Prince's tent and why Leonnatos and Perdikkas weren't surprised to see him. Oh how embarrassing.

- So? Do you have a problem with me sleeping with MY _eromenos_? –asked Alexander with all calm—Oh! I get it, what bothers you is that he is MY _eromenos_, not yours, but as long as I remember Hephaistion turned you down, isn't that right?

Now it was Philotas turn to blush, nobody knew that he had asked Hephaistion to accept him as his _erastes_… well with the exception of the Prince and Nikandros, and the Prince had said that louder enough to be heard by the entire _hetairoi_ cavalry. Perdikkas started laughing the same as Cassander.

This is unbelievable, we are about to engage battle against Thebes and Athens and we are laughing because I rejected Philotas, who would have said it –thought Hephaistion. But he had to admit that thanks to that he was starting to feel better.

_Thebans right wing_:

Among the lines of the Boetians was a young man of 18 years old named Paris (2) son of Nikolaos. In Thebes Paris was well know, not only because his obvious beauty, but also because of his family wealth, his father was one of the most prominent men in Thebes and Paris was his older son and heir, every girl in the city wanted to become his wife, they had wept when he parted to this battle and made sacrifices to the Gods to assure his safe return.

Paris changed his weight from one foot to other, he was very anxious, this was his first battle, and he was scared. He had been trained but had never been in the battlefield, and now he had to fight against so formidable enemy, the legendary _hetairoi_ cavalry.

- We will kick this Macedonians so hard, that they would run like dogs back to their kingdom –said one men, not far from Paris, and the others laughed.

Paris couldn't laugh, he was too nervous, he felt a nod in his stomach and many times had the urge to vomit, but he made an effort to stay calm. He stretched his neck to see the men of the Sacred Band at the front, impressive in their armors, an impenetrable wall with death promises.

We can't lose –thought Paris. It was impossible to defeat the Sacred Band and, and who can defeat the impossible?

- The King put his son in charge of his cavalry? –said another man.

- I told you, he is insane or he has run out of good generals.

- How old is his lad?

- 17 or 18 years old.

- My son is older.

- You mean your wife's lover son, because he doesn't look like you –the men around Paris rudely laughed.

Maybe that were they way of fighting their nervousness before a battle. Paris wanted to faint, but he had to stay where he was, for his father, he couldn't dishonor him.

_Macedonian right wing: _

Philip scanned the area with his good eye; everything was according to his plans. Behind his forces was a high ground by the banks of a small stream, the Haemus or Blood River, but he had already decided how to take advantage of the ground.

- Sire, we are ready –said one of his officers, and the King nodded. The sun was shining with all intensity but was still early to feel the heat.

Philip knew he had to win this battle, if he failed he would never made his dream true, the dream of invading Asia. All his life he had waited for the moment to become the Champion of Greece and take an impressive army to the Persian Empire, but now that dream was fading. If he couldn't be their Champion, then he would be their _hegemon_, their leader, their master.

He couldn't lose.

- Give the order for the _pezhetairoi_ to advance –Philip ordered.

_Macedonian center: _

Kryriakos heard when the orders were shouted. The offices of each _taxei_, were at the right side of their battalions, and they advanced in perfect order, rank after rank, _sarissas_ to the front. Each unit looking like a gigantic pincushion. This was the formation Philip had created after years as a hostage in Thebes. He had learned so much from Thebes and now he was going to crash his army with that knowledge.

The Macedonian phalanx formation offered and impressive view, his long spears made impossible to approach the men behind them and the angle in which the _sarissas_ were held deflected arrows or javelins. The phalanx was created to attack with destructive force rather than flexibility and haste and nothing in front of it survive.

The phalanx had never been defeated before but the Athenians were sure to be the first ones in demonstrate that Philip was not infallible.

_Thebans right wing_:

Paris saw with awe the advance of the Macedonian phalanxes, the fierce discipline was clear even to him, those were men forged in many battles, he had no doubt. And the young Theban was relieved, knowing that he wouldn't be fighting against them, he couldn't find a weak point in their formation. For him they were like a hydra, with many heads and ready to kill whoever dared to stand in its way.

_Macedonian right wing:_

Philip waited a few moments, watching the battlefield with all his attention, then he said:

- Send the order for the _hypaspist_ to advance.

The air was fill with shouts, and the ranks of the elite infantry advanced, their orders were simple, they had to slightly out-flanked the Athenian left, while the Macedonian center and left wing were echeloned back at an angle from the Greek line (3) Easier said than done, but they were the best in what they did and they would demonstrate why the were the finest troops in the world.

_Allied center:_

The ranks of _hoplites_ advanced to encounter their deadly enemy and soon the first screams of the wounded started to be heard. It was insane to fight a phalanx at the front, the palisade of spears charge in the blood of its enemies when someone tried to approach too much. But the hoplites were stubborn and fought back with all their might.

All the men felt their hearts beat in a frantic rhythm, savage instincts replaced the civil men under the armors, they weren't Greeks or Macedonians, in that moment they were wild beings ready to kill and destroy their enemies. A hurricane of sounds, colors and forms surrounded every man as they fight their way through the phalanx lines, but their efforts appeared to be in vain.

_Athenian left wing_:

Statocles, the Athenian general, gave the order for the left wing to advance when he saw the _hypaspist _movements. And the Athenian _hoplites_ ran to face their enemies, making the most of their momentum, to take advantage of their charge.

The clash between the 2 forces was merciless and the blood started to flow, the first bodies fell and left spaces among the lines that quickly were covered by another man. The corpses accumulated on the ground and their comrades and their enemies stepped over them in their ferocious fight. Friends, brothers, cousins… dead bodies were all the same in the battlefield, there was no time to weep or to stop, the only thing that mattered in that moment was to advance.

_Macedonian left wing_:

Hephaistion tighten his grip on the reins. He had a very good view of the battle and saw the moment when the infantry started to give ground, retreating in perfect order, without loosing their formation. That was almost impossible to archive, but then again this was the finest army in the world. Hephaistion knew they had to wait for the right moment to attack but one thing was say it and another very different to do it. Men where dying on the battlefield, they were not pieces on a game board, they were men with families, friends and dear ones, how many stories were ended in that moment?

He turned to see Alexander, but the Prince looked like somebody else, somebody he didn't know. He was extremely calm, studying the battlefield, aware of what was happening in every corner. Hephaistion thought that, if the Gods existed, they must saw mankind like Alexander saw the battlefield in that moment, as if he were beyond the suffering, the blood, the shouts… beyond everything.

- Shouldn't we go and help them? –asked Leonnatos, feeling his mouth dry. He had fought against the Maedi but there things had been easier and they didn't have to wait, and the wait was killing him.

Leonnatos, as the rest of his companions, wanted to fight, seeing their fellow countrymen dying made his blood burn.

- Not yet –was Alexander answer, even his voice sound different in that moment.

_Macedonian center_:

- Sons of a bad Mother! –shouted Kryriakos, retreating step by step. They were arriving at the high ground behind them.

The Greeks were fighting like demons from Hades, strongly motivated when they saw the Macedonians retreating.

_Athenian rearguard_,

Statocles, the Athenian general in charge of the left wing, went insane when he saw the Macedonians giving ground. He couldn't believe it, he would make history by defeating the Macedonians.

- They are retreating! –he exclaimed laughing—The all mighty King Philip is retreating!

His military staff, with Demosthenes at the front, cheered and shouted in delight.

- We must destroy them –Demosthenes urged him and the commander in chief, Chares—Now is our chance to end Philip's barbaric tyranny.

The rest of the Athenian agreed with him, except Phokion.

- I'm not so sure, this doesn't look good –said Phokion, scratching his chin, his eyes on the battlefield.

- What part doesn't look good enough for you? –Demosthenes faced him, angry at his lack of excitement. They had the victory at hand.

- This…situation, is weird, why are they retreating? –Demosthenes rolled his eyes, he considered Phokion a moron and since he spoke in favor of a peace treaty with Philip Demosthenes had accused him of treason, and had threatened to denounce him in front of the people of Athens.

- Why? Philip is scared of us, why else have he been insisting so much with a peace treaty? He knows Athens power, that's why –the men around the Athenian orator nodded in agreement. Phokion had his doubts but nobody paid him any attention, they were savoring the glory, already thinking about the great honors they would receive from the city in reward for their services.

Demosthenes went as far as imagine a statue of himself in the agora.

Stratocles rode to his men, and started shouting, completely loosing his head:

- "Come on, let's drive them back to Macedonia!"(3)

_Macedonian right wing,_

Philip saw his men reaching high ground, and then he gave the order to halt and start attacking.

- Now Alexander has to attack –said the King to general Attalos at his side.

Attalos was a strange fellow. He had 52 years old but all his hair was gray, he had a square jaw and usually he was perfectly shaven, his eyes were small and pale blue and he had an ugly smile, it was as if every time he smiled a puppy died. He had recently married Parmelio's 19 years old daughter, Daphne and since this marriage alliance he started to have more presence in court. Before that nobody knew him and now he was at the right side of the King.

Time passed but the Prince didn't move, he stayed where he was with the entire _hetairoi_ cavalry waiting. And that enraged his father.

- Bloody lad! What the hell is he waiting for? –asked Philip so furious that he looked as purple as his cloak.

- Perhaps he is betraying you, sire –said Attalos in a malicious tone.

- Betraying me? –the King had never thought about that possibility—What do you mean?

Attalos shrugged.

- I mean what I said, sire. Maybe he is plotting against you with the Queen, and what better opportunity to destroy you than this, after all he has the _hetairoi_ cavalry with him, and he know the power he is holding right now –said the General.

Philip clenched his jaw.

- You! Ride to the Prince and say to him that the Kings orders to attack in this moment –the King roared to a page, and the poor boy ran to obey.

_Macedonian left wing_,

- Alexander, shouldn't we attack now? –asked Ptolemy, watching the savage battle at the center and left wing.

Everybody was nervous and anxious to enter the fight, a lot of men turned to see the Prince expecting and pressing him with their gazes and silence to take action.

- Not yet.

Melas Kleitos arrived where the Prince was, he looked angry and he didn't measure his words when he spoke.

- Give the order to attack –said the commander of the _Ile Basilike_, as if he was talking to a rebel child.

Bad thing that Kleitos had known Alexander since he was born, after all his sister was his nurse, and that made him act with a liberty that sounded like rudeness.

- It's not the right moment –said the Prince for the fiftieth time.

- You have been saying that all the battle –Kleitos complained—What are you waiting? Do you want the enemy to destroy our infantry?

The Prince turned to see him, his eyes like the ones of a beast, glowing dangerously made Kleitos shivered.

- Don't you dare to talk to me like that –his voice was dangerous, he was clearly angry and all the men around him turned they faces away, all except Hephaistion.

A page came riding, directly to the Prince.

- Alexander, someone is coming –Hephaistion pointed out, to distract him, and the Prince turned, leaving Kleitos.

- Alexander –said the page, arriving without breath—The King sent me, he… orders to attack immediately.

The Prince saw the battlefield, the Thebans hadn't moved since the battle began, holding their ground, but…

He nodded.

- Tell the King that I will attack when I think is the right moment –that answer made his friends to gasp.

Hephaistion narrowed his eyes; he trusted Alexander blindly and if he said it wasn't the right moment, then it wasn't, but that would enrage the King. The page saw the Prince in horror, expecting that in any moment he would say that he was joking, but the look in his eyes told another thing.

- A-Alexander…

- Tell the King what I told you –said Alexander—Don't worry I know what I'm doing.

- You are going to be the end of us all –mutter Kleitos.

_Macedonian right wing_,

- He said WHAT? –exclaimed the King, when he heard the reply from the page's lips.

- T-that, he would attack when he thinks is the right moment –said the terrify page.

The King shouted furiously, scaring the men around him. Attalos smiled.

- Who does he think he is to know more than the King?

- This is treason! –exclaimed one of Attalos' men.

Philip clenched his jaw painfully. What was he going to do now? He couldn't lose, and if he had to kill his son in order to win he was ready to do so.

_Macedonian left wing, _

Alexander continued watching the battlefield, and behind him his friends exchanged nervous looks. Every man in the _hetairoi_ cavalry was thinking the same thing, why haven't they attack yet? Hephaistion knew there was a reason behind this odd behavior, but if the Prince didn't hurry he would have a mutiny.

Then, Alexander opened his eyes. There! A gap had opened, and now was the right moment to attack.

XXX

(1) Dios: the Macedonian month of October. October is the start of the raining season.

(2) Again it's a personal joke, but it will become clear in future chapters why I chose this name.

(3) and (4) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 75


	18. Battle of Chaeronea Pt II

**CHAPTER 15**

_Macedonian left wing_:

Alexander drew his sword; his eyes on the Thebans right wing, the moment he had been waiting had finally arrived.

- Macedonia NIKE! –shouted the Prince and Boukephalos ran with all his might right to the gap. He didn't turn to see if his men had followed him, he had eyes only for the enemy and a well establish plan on his mind.

All that time, he had been planning, observing the development of the battle and establishing with incredibly accuracy the enemy movements, it was as if he had seen a movie of the entire battle on his head and now he had to play his part.

Of course his men followed him, Hephaistion was the fist one to react and 2 thousand throats shouted at the same time their war cry: _Alalalai!_ They charged in wedge formation with Alexander at the front, the ground trembled under the horses' hoofs; it was like an earthquake, powerful and unstoppable. The anxiousness they had all the battle now found a release, and they were ready to make the enemy pay for they wait.

When the cavalry passed at the side of the phalanxes, Titans riding to meet their destiny, the _pezhetairoi_ cheered them, shouting with all their energies, they knew that the _hetairoi_ cavalry would assure them the victory, and that impressive sight of riders and war horses overwhelmed the enemies' hearts.

Perdikkas saw that Alexander was guiding them directly to the Thebans lines, as if he intended a front attack against the wall of shields and spears. That was insane, and Perdikkas started to pray, they were to crash and he knew it was going to be painful.

200 paces…

150 paces…

Hephaistion now could distinguish the Thebans' faces; the Sacred Band was at the front, formed on duos, shield against shield. The clash between these forces of nature will be terrible.

_Thebans right wing_,

The Theban general Theagenes, saw with horror how the Athenians and their allies ran after the Macedonians, opening a gap among their lines. He was sure this was a trap; the retreat of the enemy was in perfect order and knowing the reputation of the King he was planning something nasty for them. The Theban General gave orders to every man to stay where he was and started to rearrange his lines quickly fearing the worst; he had to cover his flanks, and called after the reserve cavalry in the rearguard.

- Sir, general Chares ordered the cavalry to attack the Macedonian right wing –explained one of Theagenes officers—He want to capture Philip alive, to parade him in chains before the Athenian people.

- That fool, how many men do we have? –asked Theagenes fearing the answer.

- About one thousand.

Theagenes cursed and hit his own thigh in frustration. The situation was bad.

- Call them, he have to cover our flanks before…

- General! The _hetairoi_ cavalry is moving! –shouted a hysterical voice.

The Theban General and his military staff turned and saw a big cloud of dust coming directly to them. The ground trembled, it was as if Atlas was marching against them, and then they distinguished the horses' silhouettes, emerging from the dust like ghosts materializing into their executioners.

- Shit! –exclaimed Theagenes, his mouth suddenly dry.

Paris saw with horror the cavalry charged directly to them. Orders were shouted, and all the men around him put their shields at the front, their spears ready to impale any one who dared to pass through them, and they embraced themselves expecting the clash. It was a great test to their willpower not to runaway seeing those demons riding directly to them; they had to overcome their fear to death and stayed where they were. Paris trembled and he had to tighten the grip of his spear, he was sweating and soon he started to pant.

_I must not fear._

_Fear is the mind-killer._

_Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration._

_I will face my fear (1)_

_Macedonian left wing, _

100 paces…

Hephaistion took his spear and cursed his helmet. He hated to fight with his helmet on, it was heavy and hindered his vision, he couldn't move as he wanted but he knew it was necessary if he wanted to keep his head in its place.

50 paces…

When every _hetairoi_ was ready expecting the clash, Alexander shouted an order and the cavalry split in 2 to surround the Thebans, not to crush them directly. Perdikkas sighed with relieve and then he saw the enemy cavalry charging at the distance.

- KLEITOS! –shouted Alexander, expecting the Greek cavalry even before seeing it. Melas Kleitos appeared immediately at his left, riding his huge dark gray horse—Take the _Ile Basilike_ and crush the enemy cavalry!

Even his voice is different –thought Hephaistion, always at his right side—It's a different person now.

Enemy cavalry? –thought Kleitos when he heard the whinnying of horses at the front.

Alexander didn't wait for an answer and took Boukephalos directly to the Thebans left flank.

_Thebans right wing,_

The first rider Paris saw was Alexander, impressive in his black horse with red mane, it was like seeing the Prince in slow motion, his cloak dancing at the mercy of the wind, his spear ready to kill and his uneven eyes glowing with fury and excitement, was he smiling? Maybe it was just Paris imagination.

The young Theban saw the first of his fellow countryman fell, pierce side by side and then he heard a terrible scream, the horses were crushing the men like insects, specially Boukephalos, he was like a mythological beast, another warrior in the battlefield, killing merciless his master enemies, making a path of blooded corpses to advance to the Sacred Band.

_Macedonian left wing, _

Hephaistion found himself attacking even before thinking, the training with his grandfather had paid off, his reflexes were perfect, and sometimes he didn't even have to turn to know he had an enemy behind him. He killed with lethal accuracy and always kept an eye on Alexander. Alastor was not Boukephalos but he was magnificent nonetheless, obeying his master's orders as if they could think the same things at the same time. Hephaistion had always be a good rider, now he was excellent.

He used his 2 _kopis_ as if they were part of his arms, no one could go near him without finding his end at his blades, and soon the Thebans started to give ground around him, some started to run, Hephaistion cut one man's arm when he tried to pierce his leg and then turned his sword and cut open his throat. He heard a whistling behind him, and without turning, he passed his left sword at his side thrusting an enemy behind him.

- Good Ares! There is someone who knows how to fight –exclaimed Nikandros, not too far from his brother.

- Who? –asked his friend Kleopatros, after kicking one Theban.

- The one with the 2 _kopis_ –said Nikandros, hitting a man on the head with the pommel of his sword. His friend frowned.

- Isn't he your brother?

- Phai doesn't know how to fight like that –but as soon as Nikandros said that, the mysterious warrior took off his helmet reveling a beautiful and familiar head. His older brother was in shock.

Kleopatros laughed.

- I guess he knows how to fight now –he said.

Nikandros was too concentrated looking at his brother that he didn't see a spear coming his way…

Hephaistion knew it was dangerous to take off his helmet but he was tired of it. He saw Alexander charging directly to the Sacred Band and hurried after him. The ground was slippery with the blood of the fallen men; Alastor crushed the bones of a corpse and kicked a poor man who tried to attack his master. The Thebans broke after a while and ran terrify for their lives, others surrendered, but as grandfather Demetrios had said, not the Sacred Band. All the casualties the Macedonian cavalry suffered were at the hands of the Shadow of Death, they were ferocious warriors, and Hephaistion saw in horror how two of them surrounded Alexander and Boukephalos, attacking the Prince at the same time with precise movements, seeking to kill the Macedonian Prince and finish the cavalry attack once and for all.

- Over my death body –said Hephaistion, and with a twist of the swords in his hands he ran to his beloved.

Hephaistion jumped from the horse, held by the saddle to hang at Alastor's right side while the horse was running and kicked the younger man of the couple, throwing him to the ground, then he jumped again to sit on the saddle.

Alexander and the other man saw him in awe one moment before resumed their fight. Hephaistion didn't wait for the young Theban to stand and rode directly to him with all the intentions of crashing him, but the Theban rolled to one side. Hephaistion turned and saw a Theban with a bow ready to shoot against Alexander.

Damn –he thought and threw one of his swords to the man. The sword spun in the air like a boomerang and cut the man's throat, burring itself deep in his skin without severing his head completely.

The young Theban took advantage of his distraction and attacked him with his spear. Hephaistion leaned backwards quickly, took the spear and with his remaining sword cut his wrist. The young man screamed and that made his companion to turn, and that cost him his life, Alexander thrust his sword directly into his heart.

The young Theban screamed horribly when he saw his companion fell, and that moved Hephaistion. He felt great respect for the Sacred Band, fighting along with their dearest one, but he too was fighting for his dearest one and he wouldn't let any harm happened to him.

_That day 2 thousand men surrendered, many Thebans escape but the Sacred Band stood where they were. All were dead except for 46 that were taken alive, heavily injured but alive. In these modern nights you can still see the site where they were buried, under a statue of Lion, the Lion of Chaeronea._

_What happened with me? Well, the army was really impressed with my performance on the battlefield, especially Alexander whose opinion meant the world to me. I would never forget Philip's face when many others told him, not only his son, and including Melas Kleitos, that I was an extremely gifted warrior. I was rewarded in front of the entire army for my performance in the battlefield, and in that moment I was immensely happy, not only for my personal triumph, but also because I made my erastes proud. _

_That night, the King celebrated a great banquet, and all of us drank a great amount of wine, strong, concentrated wine. Latter that night, Philip was so drunk that he laughed over the piles of the enemy death bodies, and then wept other the remains of the Sacred Band._

The Macedonians laughed and drank heavily in that night's banquet, signing and celebrating as if they had conquered the world. King Philip composed a song to Demosthenes and soon everyone was singing it among vulgar words and shouts.

"Demosthenes decrees!

Demosthenes of Paiania,

Son of Demosthenes.

Euoi Bakchos! Euoi Bakchos!

Demosthenes decrees!"(2)

Alexander, who had been talking to one of the Macedonian officers, looked for Hephaistion, but he couldn't find him. He was sure he had seen his friend near Perdikkas and Leonnatos just a moment ago, where had he gone? The Prince stoop up and went out side, his inner cricket told him to search outside the royal tent and there he found his best friend, looking at the battlefield with his arms crossed over his chest.

Hephaistion didn't hear the Prince and jumped when he felt that someone was covering him with a cloak.

- You are cold –said Alexander, embracing him from behind, surrounding his waist—What are you doing here?

- I'm not very sure myself –answered his friend in a whisper—I was just thinking about the battle… and wondering why I don't feel happy… I mean I should be happy, we won and I was rewarded for my performance in the battlefield, but… I keep thinking about the Sacred Band. They died, almost all of them, fighting along his dear one and I killed many of them…they were like us, don't you think? I will always fight at your side and will die before letting that something happen to you… but I was wondering if my love for you is not enough and what if, even if I give all I have, somebody kills you…

Alexander kissed his cheek.

- Phai, you think too much –he said tenderly—They died because they were weaker than us, and besides you said it yourself, they all were married with children and you couldn't understand how they could claim to fight with his dearest one if they had a wife.

- Yes I said that, but that was before I saw them fight –said Hephaistion, and Alexander leaned his chin on his best friend shoulder.

- Tell me something, do you love me? –asked the Prince making him sighed.

- You know that I love you.

- Why? We have been friends for 4 years with 6 months and 2 days, and the men of the Sacred Band were together all their lives –said Alexander.

- Love is not a matter of time. You live love, you feel it and I know what I feel for you –that answer left the Prince speechless for a long time.

- Do you think that there is someone out there that can love the same way you love me?

- No –Hephaistion didn't hesitate, he was sure of what he was saying.

- Then, why do you insist in comparing us to the Sacred Band?

He has a point –thought Hephaistion, feeling better.

- You worry too much about the Sacred Band, why did they fight? Why did they die? There are things that we can't comprehend and we must accept. There is no point in worrying for the impossible as is pointless to understand all the mysteries of the human behavior, specially the actions driven by the most volatile motivations: the feelings –said Alexander.

- Do you think it was a coincidence that we had to fight against them? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

- No, I don't believe in coincidence –said Alexander—Everything has a purpose.

- And what was the purpose in fighting the Sacred Band?

- To make you realize that we are destined to archive great things –the Prince smiled, and continued in a more cheerful tone—Now I understand why you didn't start dancing after the battle, too concern with these things to do your victory dance.

- Shut up!

_I never forgot these words. He was right, we were destined to archive great things… we still are when I succeed in my investigation. That was my first time watching a battlefield after a battle. It was terrible, the sight of the corpses, the smell, the people who search among the destruction looking for valuable things… In time I got used to it. _

_Many years later I remember this battle, the battle of Chaeronea, when I saw the battle of Cannae, between the Carthaginian general Hannibal and the all mighty legions of Rome. Hannial also lured his enemies making his own men to retreat and when the Roman Consul Gaius Terentius Varro moved all his troops forward he released his hidden troops and swallowed the Romans. _

_I'm sure my Alexander would have loved to see that battle, Cannae with Hannibal, Zama with Scipio the Africanus, Alesia with Caesar… many battles with many great generals… maybe that was why I lived in Rome so many years, Romans had something that reminded me my Alexander…_

_But again, I'm changing the subject. The Athenian orator, and my father's personal friend, Demades convinced Philip to give them permission to bury their dead. The King wanted to be merciful and acted in a conciliatory way, he wanted to end the war soon in order to march against Persia, and so it was that he decided to send Alexander as a peace ambassador to Athens. _

Days latter in Pella, Antigone, Berenike, Cadie, Netikerty, the 8 years old Lysanias and 4 four strong slaves that served as their escort, accompanied the women to the city to ask for news of Chaeronea. They knew that Macedonia had won but they didn't know what had happened with Amyntor, Nikandros and Hephaistion. Usually Antigone waited for a letter from her husband, that's what she usually did in these cases, but this time she had a bad feeling.

They walked through the streets, it was a cloudy and gray day, it had been raining all week and there were many puddles. They saw many wagons arriving with injured men and many others with urns containing the rest of the cremated dead. A lot of women were on the streets, the same as Amyntor's women, looking for news of their dear ones.

- Who are we going to ask for news, mom? –Berenike wanted to know, watching her steps.

- I heard one of the King officers came today with a list of the casualties –said Antigone, taking Lysanias hand with force—We are going to ask him.

Antigone was very tense, reason why Lysanias hadn't complained about the fact of having to walk holding his mother hand.

- They are fine, mom, you worry too much –said Lysanias—My brothers and dad are really strong –he said with absolutely confidence.

- For once the midget is right, mom –said Berenike and her small brother showed her his tongue.

- Don't call your brother that, Eni –said Cadie without energy, seeing that her mistress was in no mood to fight, she was very concern.

A scream made them turn, an old woman was walking at the side of a wagon calling after her injured son with tears in her eyes. Antigone had to blink several times to avoid crying.

- Come, lets hurry –said starting to walk again.

Near them passed a wagon with the battle prisoners, one of the wheels passed over a puddle and splashed a man who started to shout insults. Berenike turned and saw Paris, the young Theban, among the prisoners. She opened so much her eyes that they looked completely round, she had never seen a more handsome man...well, with the obvious exception of his brother Hephaistion, but in her case that didn't count, her eyes shone and she turned to her slave.

- Nety, did you see that handsome boy on the wagon? –she asked in a whisper.

- Yes, I saw him –Berenike smiled.

- Go and follow the wagon, find out who he is and where is he staying, go, go –Netikerty ran after the wagon, and when Antigone saw her she asked her daughter.

- Where is she going?

- Oh! I want something to eat and send her to buy some bread –said Berenike and her mother didn't ask more, she had no head for that.

King Philip had treated the Athenians with more consideration than the Thebans. Philip returned the Athenian prisoners without ransom and decided to send his son to deliver the ashes of the fallen _hoplites_. But with Thebes he was ruthless, he demand a ransom for the prisoners and ordered to keep a Macedonian garrison at the city.

They arrived at the agora, where a great number of women were surrounding a platform where a Macedonian officer stood holding a long list.

- Silence! –asked the officer and the women fell silent, there was a tense atmosphere in the agora—I'm going to proceed with the list of casualties after the battle of Chaeronea –he continued, and all the eyes were settle on him, he cleared his throat—Philip son of Eneas…

As he was reading Antigone could hear screams, crying and she even saw some of the women fainted, her heart ached and she closed her hand tightly against her heart. The list went on and on, and then…

- Nikandros son of Amyntor…

Antigone fell on her knees. It took Berenike, Lysanias and Cadie a few moments to understand that the officer had just read the name of their Nikandros, and was Antigone scream that made them wake up.

- Mom… –said Lysanias without knowing what else to say.

Berenike kneeled besides her mother and embraced her starting to cry too.

- Ma'am, ma'am… don't cry, it can be a mistake –said Cadie trying to comfort her—Ma'am, master Amyntor hasn't write, we must wait until we hear from him, it can be a mistake…

But Antigone didn't hear her, she cried as if the world was ending, the only thing she knew was that her baby boy was dead, she trembled and hid her face in her hands. Cadie feared she was going to suffer an attack so she asked their escort to help her and took their mistress back home, she was going to looked for the doctor and write to the master immediately. If only grandfather Demetrios was there…

XXX

- The King is sending me to Athens –said Alexander one night, after they had made love as if that was the last time in their lives. Hephaistion only hope that this time nobody had heard them, he was starting to realize that he was very vocal in bed, and very noisy, which had the Prince fascinated but was embarrassing if they were surrounded by hundreds of tents in the middle of a military camp—He wants me to negotiate the peace terms.

- When are you going? –asked Hephaistion, his head over the Prince naked chest, running a finger absently on his hard abdomen.

- Tomorrow –that made Hephaistion sad, after all that had happened between them: first Byzantium and Perinthus, them his injure, his illness and his training, and now Alexander was going to Athens…why can't they be together?

- I don't want you to go –that surprised Hephaistion a lot. He never said that kind of things, but that was exactly how he felt—I want to be with you.

- And who told you that I'm going alone? –said Alexander, and Hephaistion lifted his head to see him.

- You mean…that I can go with you? –Alexander smiled and kissed him deeply.

- Do you really think I can go without you? I barely lived the past year away from you, missing you with all my heart –the Prince spoke from the button of his heart and that made Hephaistion immensely happy.

- Did you hear how the army is calling you? "Little King", and they are calling your father "General" –said Hephaistion, once again resting on his chest.

- Yes I heard…the King is furious, by the way –said Alexander, caressing his beloved's long hair—He said that he should charged me for treason after I disobeyed his orders to attack, that's way he didn't reward me after I defeated the Sacred Band… if it hadn't been for me, he would never won over the Greeks –Hephaistion kissed his chest.

- You did what you have to, don't get mad.

The Prince caressed his lips and Hephaistion licked his finger making him shuddered.

- You were magnificent on the battlefield –said Alexander truly impressed—I told you the King was crazy telling you what he told you before the Triballi attack.

- My grandpa trained me, I already told you…your father was right –said Hephaistion and the Prince saw him intensely.

- Never said that again.

- Fine… let's talk about something else –said Hephaistion—Do you know what happened with Demosthenes?

- Apparently he fled from the battlefield –answered Alexander—The King thinks he is now in Athens, filling with fear the hearts of the people, reason why I'm leaving tomorrow to Athens, before he does more damage.

Hephaistion kissed the Prince while sitting astride on his lap.

- What are you doing? –asked Alexander amused.

- What do you think? –the Prince laughed. Hephaistion looked so irresistible, it was impossible but everyday he looked more handsome, he didn't have bad days he looked gorgeous always, and sometimes he looked especially beautiful.

- Aren't you tired? We just made love.

- I can't never get tired of you –was the answered, and Alexander happily obeyed.

XXX

Next day everything was ready to part to Athens, Alexander would be taking the urns with the rests of the Athenian dead as a sigh of the Kings good faith. An escort was assigned to him and they were about to leave with Antipater and Alcimachus, when Amyntor arrived looking for his son. He looked very pale, and worried.

- What happened? –asked Hephaistion, he had seen his father the day before and he was very happy and proud of his son, but now, he looked as is he hadn't rest in all night. A pair of black shadows was visible under his eyes.

- Phai, have you seen Nick? –asked his father, and the tone of his voice alarmed Hephaistion.

- Nick was here? I had no idea –that was true, until that moment he didn't know his brother was in the same camp.

- He fought in the battle with the rest of the _hetairoi_ cavalry –said Amyntor.

- And how is he? –asked Hephaistion, fearing for the answer.

His father shook his head.

- I can't find him. Nobody has seen him, his friend Kleopatros said he was injured in the battle and they got separated, but after that…–Amyntor was very worried.

- Do you want help in finding him? I going to tell Alexander that I can't accompany him and…

- No. I heard you are going to Athens, no. Your duty first, I will look for your brother, your uncle is going to help me –said Amyntor, his voice firm.

- Dad, he must be fine, he is too stubborn to die and besides, if he was dead we would already know, he has this big head which made him easy to identify –said Hephaistion making his father smiled and patted him on the back.

- Don't forget to go and visit your aunt Thaleia –said his father.

Hephaistion nodded.

- I won't.

- I'm very proud of you, Phai, don't forget that –his son nodded again, Amyntor had no idea of how much those words meant to his son.

- Tell me when you know something about Nick –asked Hephaistion.

- I will.

XXX

(1) Frank Herbert. _Dune_, p 309

(2) Mary Renault. _Fire from Heaven_, p 281

Many thanks for reading, you are the best.

In the next episode: we are getting closer to Philip's death Muaha-ha-ha-ha!

Don't forget to leave a nice review pretty please ^_^


	19. Chapter 18

Hi everyone!

For a moment I thought I wouldn't be able to update today, but luckily I found the time to write.

Hope you like it ^_^

**CHAPTER 16**

- Mommy please, stop crying –said Berenike tenderly, standing at the side of her mother.

- Mom, it's okay, you are going to suffocate him –said Lysanias, now a handsome boy of almost 9 years old.

Antigone couldn't stop crying since she had seen Nikandros safe and sound in their home. She had embraced him when he entered the house with his father at his side, she was too happy to speak, and she had been in the same position for almost half and hour. Nikandros had his shoulder wet.

- Mom, really I'm all right, I just have a broken leg that's all –said Nikandros, patting her back. He didn't know what else to do.

- Why did they say you were dead? –asked Berenike, crossing her arms.

Nikandros sighed.

- It's a long story –he said—A spear struck me and I fell from my horse, Kleopatros tried to help me but we got separated. Something, I don't remember quite well, hit me on the head and I was unconscious. How was that I wasn't crush under a horse? It's a miracle, the point is that I remain under the corpses almost for 2 days, and since my superior officer didn't find me, he thought I was death –Nikandros explained, hearing his mother sobbing—Dad found me with the Athenian injured days latter.

- You see ma'am? It was a mistake, I told you –said Cadie with a big smile. Antigone just nodded.

- And Phai? Why didn't he come back with you? –asked Berenike, she was extremely happy, but everybody thought it was because the return of Nikandros, so nobody asked.

- He is in Athens –answered her father—He went with Alexander to negotiate the peace terms.

- And they went alone? –Berenike asked with special interest.

- No, Antipater and Alcimachus went with them –said Amyntor for his daughter disappointment.

- When is he coming back, dad? –asked Lysanias. The boy had an impressive resemblance with his brother Hephaistion, bronze-gold hair and gray eyes, but Hephaistion was the gorgeous version of his younger brother.

- In a month or two, I don't know.

- Oh, I hope he bring us something shiny from Athens –said Berenike sighing.

XXX

Athens was a magnificent, ancient and proud city. Every stone, every tree, every corner was full with history, and as Alexander, Hephaistion and their small group approach the main gates they experienced the overwhelming sensation of being entering a city that had witness many great events, an immortal and eternal city. They rode between the towers of the Dipylon Gates, the same gates that had seen the _hoplites_ marched to Marathon 152 years before them, to fight against the Persian King Darius I and had returned victorious and covered in glory.

This was the city that had seen the birth of the great Pericles, the one who took Athens into her golden age. This was the city that fought against the legendary Spartans in the Peloponnesian war, 93 years before this day. This was the city of Xenophon, the historian and soldier who travel with the 10 thousand Greek mercenaries through the Persian lands in the age of the Great King Artaxerxes II; Xenophon, the one who wrote the _Anabasis, _a book that would serve Alexander greatly when he invaded Asia. This was the city that had seen Socrates, Plato and Aristotle, the city that had heard them, loved them and hated them.

Athens was an impressive city, and Alexander understood its importance while riding thought it's streets. It was a shame that now, men like Demosthenes had turned the Athenians against Macedonia, Athens could have been a great allied against the Persians, now it was the Prince duty to assure that things didn't get worst.

Alexander had never before been here and Hephaistion had came years ago, he too was impressed to see how much the city had change during that time, you could smell fear in the air, and just a look at the crowd that had gathered at the entrance to see them, told Hephaistion that the Athenians were in a delicate state. A word, just one word could started a riot or calm the expectantly mob. The Athenian members of the pro Macedonian faction received them and along the way they saw a great number of women waiting to retrieve their dear ones ashes. It was a sad view and Hephaistion couldn't avoid thinking about his own mother.

One of the Macedonian officers who accompanied them proceeded to deliver the ashes of the fallen while Alexander and Antipater talked with Demades. Hephaistion was always near the Prince, paying attention to the people around them, he would protect Alexander with his life and been there with so much people near the Prince in a hostile city had his senses sharpened. Demades took them to the agora to hear the speeches of the council hall. It was a long day, Demades insisted that the Prince should stay in his house, and he prepared a great banquet in his honor.

- Alex, Athens is not Pella, here banquets are very different from the ones you are used to –said Hephaistion in a very low voice, while they walked to Demades' house—Athenian people like to think of themselves as the most civilized men in the world and they are very conservative, here manners are everything, don't drink in excess and please control your temper.

- Yes mother –said Alexander blinking in surprise—Honestly Phai, I swear that I can eat with my mouth shut and I know how to use a spoon.

Hephaistion blushed; he had exaggerated and was insulting the Prince.

- Alex I didn't mean that…

The Prince smiled.

- I know, you are concerned, don't worry, you didn't insult me –Alexander wasn't angry and Hephaistion relaxed—I appreciate that you want to help me, and you are right I won't drink in excess, I promise.

They dine at Demades' house, and Alexander took special care to look first to the other guest before eating and took note of their customs, Hephaistion was right, Athenians were very strict about manners and he didn't want to look like the barbarian Demosthenes said they were. When the night was pretty advanced, he saw Hephaistion walking to the door, so he interrupted his conversation and ran after his best friend.

- Phai! –Hephaistion stopped at the middle of the garden and turned. The sweet smell of orchids, hyacinths, and crocus filled the air. It was a warm night, the sky clean and the constellation of Cygnus was shining with all intensity, the moon was a bright smile in a star ocean—Where are you going?

- To my aunt's house.

- Why? –asked Alexander walking to him.

- Demades said you could stay here, but he never invited me –explained Hephaistion—I didn't want to interrupt your conversation, that's why I'm leaving like this. I'm sorry if that upset you.

- I'll tell Demades you are staying here too –Hephaistion shook his head, his long silky locks hit his cheeks.

- That would be rude, it's best this way… don't look at me like that, we will see each other tomorrow, besides –Hephaistion approached him until his lips brushed Alexander's—We can't do what you are thinking in Demades' house.

The Prince smiled.

- As if I was the only one thinking about "that" –his best friend laughed.

- You got me.

- See you tomorrow then? –as a good bye, Hephaistion kissed him on the lips, and then he left.

Hephaistion stopped at the middle of a dark street, and lifted his head to see the wonderful night sky. He knew this was the first of many times in which he would have to leave Alexander to deal things on his own. Alexander was going to become a King someday, and he wouldn't be able to stay with him always… that thought broke his heart, but was true and he had to accept the fact that they were not equals.

But I will do my best to help him in everyway I can –thought Hephaistion, making a silent vow. Then he resumed his walk with his 2 swords on his back, heading to his aunt's house.

XXX

A week later, Hephaistion woke up in his aunt's house. A beautiful and chubby blue bird was singing on his window. Every morning the same bird stood there and sang his beautiful song, waking the young man up. This was the first night since Chaeronea that he didn't have nightmares; Hephaistion had been dreaming about the battle every night, and every night he saw the faces of the men he had killed. If only he could sleep with Alexander, then he could sleep better… even the snoring was better than the nightmares.

The arc of his bronze-gold eyelashes trembled and he opened his eyes; the first rays of daylight entered the room through the gap of the curtains. He had to got up, every morning he got up before his aunt and did some exercise before breakfast, he liked to run from the house to the agora and then return; the agora was far from his aunt's house but he didn't care, better for him, and when he returned he always found his aunt with the breakfast ready.

This morning was pretty much the same; it was a sunny day with few clouds on the sky and when he came back to the house his aunt was already waiting him. He took a bath and then sat on the couch at the side of his aunt.

- Your mother wrote us a letter –said Thaleia.

His aunt was a woman in her mid fifties, with long black hair and the family gray eyes, she was a widow but a very happy one, in a way Thaleia reminded him of his own mother, she was an active woman, who owned her own cloth shop. She sold wool, linen, cotton and silk, and was very famous because cotton and silk were rare and expensive. Thaleia had 4 daughters but no sons, and all her daughters were happily married with their own children. She always wanted a boy of her own and that was why she spoiled her nephew so much, treating Hephaistion as a prince.

- What did she say? –asked Hephaistion, taking a slice of cheese.

- Your father found your brother –said Thaleia—He was injured during the battle and was unconscious under the corpses of the fallen; that was why nobody could find him. Nick has a broken leg and is resting in your house now.

Hephaistion smiled. Now he was relived, knowing that his brother was safe in his home.

- Good to know, I was starting to think the worst –said her nephew—Did my mother said anything else?

- Let me think…I will give you her letter if you want…Oh! Yes, now I remember, your cat died –said Thaleia, and Hephaistion coughed.

- Hermes?

- Yes, she was very sad. Your mother, brothers and sister cremated Hermes, put his ashes on an urn and buried him with all honors –said his aunt trying not to laugh. She thought that was ridiculous, Hermes was a cat for Hades sake! But when she saw Hephaistion's expression she knew her nephew was sad and that he approved the cat's burial. She didn't say anything else.

- Poor Hermes, he was a good cat but was very old –Hephaistion left his bread.

- Now, now… don't tell me you loose your appetite? I know I'm not as good cook as your mother, but I don't think my food is that bad –Thaleia smiled—What is your plan for today?

- Well, the Athenians heard that Alexander is a good runner so they arranged that he could compete against a first class Olympic athlete today –said Hephaistion, drinking his tea.

- God Zeus! And against who is your Prince running?

- I think his name is Xenias –Thaleia laughed.

- Oh good Hermes! Your Prince doesn't stand a chance –said his aunt—That lad, Xenias, runs like the wind.

- Alexander is an excellent runner –Hephaistion defended his beloved—Trust me, I have run against him.

- Don't get mad, my boy, I'm not insulting your Prince, I'm just saying that defeating Xenias is extremely difficult –said his aunt with all calm. They fell silent and Thaleia admired him, she couldn't believe that this outstanding beautiful young man was her nephew—Dear Gods! You are very handsome Phai, if I were younger I would be looking for a way to get into your bed –Hephaistion coughed, choking with his food, and his aunt laughed—Is there any girl you like?

- Not at the moment, no –he said with drowned voice.

- You must have an army of girls behind you, your father is going to have a very difficult time choosing you a wife… did you know? My neighbors asked me who was that handsome boy who runs everyday to the agora –said his aunt in confidence, it was clear that she was enjoying herself—You have all the girls on the block getting up early to see you pass in the mornings.

Hephaistion didn't say a word; he just brushed his hair behind his ear. It was uncomfortable for him having that kind of attention.

- Aunt Thaleia, can I ask you something?

- Of course! What do you need?

- I want you to cut my hair –his aunt saw him as if he was talking nonsense—It's too long and is a nuisance.

- But you have a beautiful hair, my son –said Thaleia, trying to change his mind—It would be a shame to cut it. You look absolutely astonishing like you are now.

- Please aunt, my hair is almost as long as my sister's –Hephaistion complained and his aunt sighed.

- Fine, but I will cut it just a little, I still think is crazy to make an attempt against such hair.

And true to her words Thaleia cut his hair a little, enjoying the silkiness of his hair pouring through her fingers.

Latter on that day, Hephaistion was walking with Alexander to the place where the race would take place.

- I haven't come to Athens since I was 10 years old, my father used to take me with him on all his travels, and he frequented Athens a lot –said Hephaistion walking with Alexander around the agora.

- Phai, there is something I want to ask you; your family is from here? –asked the Prince with curiosity.

- You heard Cassander speaking, don't you? –Alexander nodded—Well, is a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?

- It's Phai's family story, so yes, I want to hear it –Hephaistion smiled. He smiled a lot when he was with him.

- Well, my great-grandfather was Nikandros, he was born and educated here in Athens and when he was about 22 years old he went to Macedonia with his wife and my grandfather of one year old –said Hephaistion—My great-grandfather was an artist and he served the King Archelaus I. When the King founded Pella and started the construction of the royal palace, he employed many artists and architects and my great-grandfather saw his opportunity. He loved Macedonia and decided to stay there, latter my grandpa married a Macedonian noble woman and was awarded the Macedonian citizenship by adoption of the culture, or so he says. My aunt Thaleia was born in Macedonia but she decided to married an Athenian man and came back to live here since she was very young. My father and my uncle were born in Pella, the same of me and my brothers and sister. So, I don't know why Cassander and Philotas insist in call me an Athenian.

- What an interesting story –said Alexander—And which city do you like more? Pella or Athens?

- Mm, that's a tricky question… when I was younger I liked more Athens, but now I think I like more Pella –answered Hephaistion.

- Why the change? –the Prince was curious.

- Because when I was younger I thought that I had nothing in common with the Macedonian people, now I know I had nothing in common with the Athenians, but I'm Macedonian and my best friends and you are Macedonians, so I started to look Pella with an other perspective: as the place were the people I love the most live –said Hephaistion—That's why I like more Pella.

Alexander smiled.

They arrived at a great area where a big mob had gathered to see the race. Demades, a big man, famous for his great appetite, walked to them with a friendly smile curving his lips.

- Want to bet something? –asked the Prince in a low voice.

- No thank you, last time I looked like a fool betting against you –said Hephaistion in a playful tone.

- Then bet in favor of me this time.

- My Prince –said Demades in a cheerful tone—Ready to run against Xenias?

- I'm always ready, Demades –answered Alexander in a confident tone, that made the big chubby man to laughed.

- Good to hear that.

- Be careful, I heard Xenias is a good runner –whispered Hephaistion near his ear.

- Don't worry, I won't lose; after all I have you at my side –Alexander brushed his cheek with his lips—You are my lucky charm, with you I will never loose.

Hephaistion saw him with intensity. There was something in his words that made him shivered, the Prince had spoken like an oracle, absolutely sure of his words.

Xenias was a young man in excellent condition, he was not good looking but had an army of fans thanks to his victories in the Olympic games. Hephaistion just had to look at him to know that he was the athlete everyone said he was. The race began; everything, the Prince wasn't a professional athlete but he ran like Hermes himself; Hephaistion felt his pulse quickening, his beloved could wine he knew it… but then, something happened. Alexander noticed that Xenias was slackening his pace on purpose. The Prince stopped running and everyone could see he was furious, he had never felt so indignant in a long time and his hosts had a very difficult time trying to mend their mess.

Hephaistion only smiled.

Yep, that is my Alexander –he thought.

XXX

- The King and Alexander received the Athenian citizenship and the Athenians are absolutely delight with the treatment they received from the King –said Hephaistion to his family when he returned, almost 2 months latter—Alexander and I went to the Academy, and Alexander asked Xenocrates, the head of the academy to draw him up the Rules of Royal Government.

Antigone had arranged the couches on the garden, it was a beautiful day and she was very happy to have her family reunited. Everybody seemed happy except for Berenike, who was suspiciously silent.

- You had a good time, then –said his mother.

- Oh, yes, it was great and aunt Thaleia was very kind with me –said Hephaistion.

- We should send her something to thank her –said Antigone to her husband, taking his by the arm, and Amyntor nodded.

- And what's new in Pella? –asked Hephaistion, after talking for almost an hour.

- Gloomy cousin Amyntas got married –said Nikandros, his leg now was fully recovered.

- You are kidding me! With whom? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

- With Cynane, the King's older daughter, but Eni knows that story better than I, right Eni? –but Berenike remained silent, apparently she hadn't heard anything they had said so far—BERENIKE! –Nikandros shouted and his sister jumped—You are daydreaming.

- Don't yell at me, why do you have to yell? –Berenike's lower lip trembled and she started to cry, leaving her family in shock…she never cried for things like this; she was a very strong and independent girl, she even was a little of a tomboy sometimes.

- Princess don't cry, Nick didn't mean to be rude with you –Antigone tried to comfort her, but Berenike stood up, and left the garden, running to her room.

- What's wrong with her? –asked Hephaistion, watching his sister go.

Amyntor sighed.

- We don't know, she has been really weird lately –said his father—First, when Nick returned she was very happy, and she remained like that for almost 2 months, but 2 weeks ago she started to cry for nothing and is very depressed.

- And you don't know why? –Amyntor shook his head, but when Hephaistion saw his mother, he knew she knew or suspected something.

- Well, I guess you want to know the palace news –said his father changing the subject—The King is now officially the _hegemon_ of Greece –he said, leaving his cup on a small table at his side—The King created the Hellenic League with him as his leader, and the League is oblige to answer to him and give him troops and resources in times of war.

- Now he has all he ever wanted –said Nikandros—He is planning seriously the Persian invasion, he is gathering all his resources and started to recruit new men. The workshops are working day and night producing swords, spears and armors.

- It looks like we are almost ready to march against the Great King Artaxerxes Ochus –said Hephaistion.

- Artaxerxes Ochus is no longer the Great King, Phai –said his father.

- What happened? –Hephaistion was really intrigued.

- The grand vizier, a eunuch named Bagoas killed him and put on the throne Artaxerxes youngest son Arses, but Arses is just a puppet, the real ruler of the Persian Empire is Bagoas –Amyntor explained—If the King is planning to march against Persia, now is the right moment to do so.

- And when are we marching? –Hephaistion wanted to know. Nikandros and Amyntor exchanged gazes. Something was not right—What happened?

- You should tell him, Phai is going to find out either way –said Antigone.

- Tell me what?

- The King is getting married again –said Amyntor, very serious.

- With whom? A Greek woman? –that would have sense, after all Philip always married after a military campaign to assure the good faith of his old enemies.

- No Phai, with a Macedonian noble, the niece of a man named Attalos: Cleopatra –his father explained.

A Macedonian noble woman? That is bad news for Alexander; after all, his mother is from Epirus –thought Hephaistion.

- And why is he doing that?

- I don't know, Phai –Amyntor shook his head—But Alexander must be very careful, I heard a disturbing rumor in the city. They are saying that Alexander is not the King's son and that the King is planning to repudiate the Queen for adulteress.

Hephaistion was on his feet. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Philip couldn't do that, and how could he think that Alexander was not his son? Fine, he didn't like Olympias, he really thought she was utterly crazy but, adulteress? Well, Olympias was part of the cult of Dionysus, which was saying a lot.

The cult of Dionysus mixed the pleasures of drinking and feasting with the religious rites. "When wine had inflamed their feelings, and night and the mingling of the sexes and of different ages had extinguish all power of moral judgment, all sorts of corruption began to be practiced, since each person had ready to hand the chance of gratifying the particular desire to which he was naturally inclined. The corruption was not confined to one kind of evil, the promiscuous violation of men and women […] dealing also in poisons and in wholesale murders among the devotees, and sometimes ensuring that not even the bodies were found for burial. Many outrages were committed by craft, and even more by violence; and the violence was concealed because of drums and the clashing of cymbals in the scene of debauchery and bloodshed"(1)

Hephaistion had heard many terrible stories about the cult of Dionysus, reason why he didn't like the Queen, but he was sure that Alexander was the King's son. He didn't like to think about that but, now that Alexander was older he was looking more like the King, but luckily for both of them the Prince was more like his beautiful mother.

This is terrible, if the King gets married with a Macedonian woman, and he have a son, he could repudiate Alexander and named his new son his legitimate heir –thought Hephaistion, terribly concern for his beloved.

The young man of gray eyes rode to the royal palace, it was getting late and soon it will be dark, but he didn't care, even if he had to ride under a storm he would go to his Prince. He went straight to the Prince's chambers. No one stopped him; all the guards knew he was Alexander's _eromenos_ and his dearest friend. He was going to call at the door when the Prince appeared before him.

- Phai! –Hephaistion couldn't say a thing, Alexander embraced him tightly—Thank the Gods you are here, I was on my way to your house.

His best friend kissed his head.

- I heard everything from my father; the King is getting married, isn't he?

- Yes… come, come to my room we have to talk.

They loved to talk on the bed, lying side by side. Hephaistion caressed his head tenderly, brushing his blond locks with his fingers, listening Alexander telling him the same things his father had told him. The Prince was furious, and with all reason! Hephaistion himself was outraged, but they couldn't do anything, and that was what had them so angry, so frustrated.

- My mother is beyond fury –said Alexander, his forehead vein popped out—She almost destroyed her entire furniture when she heard the rumors that she was an adulteress. How could the King accused MY mother of something like that when he…?

- When he what? –Alexander kept silent—Said it, Alex I don't mind, how could he accused your mother when he rape me? Was that what you wanted to say?

The Prince nodded.

- This is his revenge, he is angry that you chose me and that it was thanks to me that we won at Chaeronea –said Alexander.

Hephaistion kissed him; scattering sweet kisses on his face.

- Did he say to you that he thinks he is not your father? –that question took the Prince by surprise.

- No.

- Then maybe not all is lost, I mean, it's just a rumor after all –Hephaistion tried to calm him—We are overreacting…

- Overreacting? He is marrying a Macedonian noble and the entire Pella is questioning the integrity of my mother and my rightful claim to the throne, how is THAT overreacting? –Alexander sat.

- Alex –Hephaistion sat too, crossing his legs on a meditation position—What I mean is, he hasn't done anything yet; we must deal with one problem at a time. Wait until he gets married and see what happen next… let me finish. Be careful and stay alert, but don't give him reasons to repudiate your mother as a Queen and you as his heir.

And about the integrity of your mother… well everybody questions that since ages ago –thought Hephaistion.

Alexander lied down and rested his head on Hephaistion's legs.

- What would I do without you? –he whispered—Stay with me tonight.

- Tonight and always –Hephaistion kissed his cheek, in a loud exaggerated kiss that made Alexander laughed.

Then Hephaistion stared to tickle him merciless, he wanted to make the Prince laugh, and soon they were engaged in a tickle battle that ended with Hephaistion over Alexander.

- Surrender Alexander –said his best friend, tickling him on the stomach. The Prince was red and his stomach hurt after so much laughing.

- I… can't take it…any longer… –said Alexander in a drown voice. Hephaistion released him and lied down on his chest, hearing the Prince's heart beating savagely.

- I love you –and those simple words made the Prince feel much much better.

XXX

Next morning when Alexander woke up he found himself alone and on the floor of his bedroom. First he didn't understand why he was on the floor, until he remembered that he had slept with Hephaistion, and where was Hephaistion? He stood up and rubbed his back… oh! Now he remembered, lately his beloved used to wake up really early to do exercise and train. Alexander had noticed that on the military camp and in Athens that his best friend was following his grandfather strict regime, and was determined to be the best swordsman not only in Macedonia, but also in all Greece.

The Prince yawned. He better got dressed and looked for Hephaistion.

Hephaistion was in the garden outside the Prince's quarters, he had been training for an hour, his eyes were cover with a piece of cloth and the tree in front of him had several sword marks on the trunk. When Alexander arrived he was going to call him but then, he saw his concentration, both swords pointed at the front. Hephaistion moved very quickly and hit the tree in exactly the same places over and over again, and then he stopped, his body slightly bended to the front, both swords perfectly still at his sides.

The Prince applauded and Hephaistion took off the cloth covering his eyes.

- That was truly impressive, how do you do it? –asked Alexander walking to him.

His best friend cleaned the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, the long locks of his hair attached to his damp skin.

- I guess is just about concentration, that's all.

- You will have to teach me to fight like that –said Alexander.

- Do you want me to train you? –Hephaistion was amused.

- Why not?

His best friend smiled, an arrogant and lazy smile that almost made the Prince blush.

- All right, but I must warn you, I'm a very strict teacher.

- Then I suppose that I will have to "behave" myself, don't you think? –there was something extremely hot in the way the Prince had said "behave", and Hephaistion laughed.

- Hephaistion! –one of the pages arrived running—Hephaistion, your sister is at the main entrance, she is asking to see you –said the boy, taking both boys by surprise.

- My sister?

- What does Eni want? –asked Alexander to his best friend, but Hephaistion shook his head—Did she said anything else? –he asked to the page.

- No, Alexander.

- I'll better go, where do I see you latter?

- At the lake, I'm going to ride with Perdikkas and Leon –said Alexander and his best friend went to the main entrance of the palace.

Berenike was very nervous, walking like a caged lion, twisting her hands. Her slave, Netikerty was with her, looking very pale and concerned, and that preoccupied Hephaistion, his sister was a very cheerful and happy girl, something very bad must be happening to her to look like that.

- Eni, what's wrong? Did something happen at home? –asked Hephaistion.

Berenike turned to see him.

- N-no, I just want to talk to you; that's all –said the 16 years old girl.

- Come, we can talk in the garden –Hephaistion took his sister near a beautiful fountain, with naked statutes of the Nymphs, half submerged in the water. The only sounds they could hear were the wind shaking the leaves of the trees and the relaxing sound of the water.

Berenike sat dawn at the side of her brother; his hands tightly close on her lap. Hephaistion took her hands tenderly, and smiled adorably to her.

- It's all right; you know you can tell me anything, right? What happened?

- I'm pregnant.

It took a while for Hephaistion to understand what he had heard, and for a very long time neither talk.

- I'm sorry Eni, you WHAT?

- I'm pregnant –Berenike repeated—Oh, Phai!, I don't know what to do, I'm sure mom suspects something but I don't have the courage to tell her, dad is going to be furious and I'm so scare, and-and-and… I don't know… I didn't know… I didn't have anyone to talk about this…–his sister started to cry—And you weren't here…and…

- It's all right, calm down Eni –Hephaistion embraced her, and Berenike curled against his chest, sobbing.

Officially, Hephaistion had no idea of what to do, what could he do? He was concerned for his sister, angry at the son of a bad mother who had taken advantage of her, confused about what to do next…he took a deep breath and started to think.

- I'm so stupid –Berenike cried.

- No, you are not stupid Eni, you are a wonderful person –her brother kissed her head. And now the million _dracma_ question—Eni, who is the father?

- You are going to get mad –she said against his chest.

Oh, please, not Leon, everyone but Leon –thought Hephaistion knowing that his friend liked his sister.

- I'm promise not to get mad, have I ever broke a promise before? –Berenike shook her head.

- He was one of the –she took a depth breath—One of the Theban hostages, his name is Paris, son of Nikolaos.

What Hephaistion wanted to do was to stand up and scream: WHAT? And ARE YOU INSANE? But that was a terrible idea, so he just swallowed his indignation and asked, trying to remain calm.

- A Theban hostage… how did you meet a Theban hostage?

- I-I saw him the day they arrived after the battle and I asked Nety to follow him –Berenike answered—I had to bribe the guards and started to visit him every day…I gave him food and… wine, and we started to talk, and he was adorable and…

- Where is he? –he asked in a menacing tone that didn't passed unnoticed to his sister.

- He… he left Pella a week ago; his father paid the ransom.

- Eni, do you realize that is almost impossible to make him marry you? –this was getting worse every moment.

If Paris had been Macedonian, he would have go to his house and take down his door demanding that he would take responsibility for his actions… but Theban? He was starting to consider the possibility of going to Thebes, looked for this Paris and dragged him all the way back to Pella.

- I know, that's why I'm a stupid –she started crying again. Hephaistion sighed.

- Eni, does this Theban love you? –that was a naïve question, but he had to ask, maybe Paris was truly in loved with his sister and things wouldn't be so hard to her.

As an answer she cried harder.

- I-I-I went to see him when…when his father came to pay the ransom, I thought he would introduced us –Berenike sobbed and Hephaistion was starting to think he wasn't going to like the rest—But he… he acted as if he didn't know me…

That's it; he was going to Thebes to break every single bone in Paris body.

- Does he know you are pregnant?

- Yes! –Hephaistion patted her back. He was so furious that he would gladly kill this Theban with his bare hands.

- We have to tell dad and mom.

- I know…but, can you… can you help me to tell them? –he kissed her head again.

- Of course, I won't leave you, do you hear me? –Berenike nodded.

XXX

- Leon please, this is stupid –said Perdikkas, standing at the base of a big tree, watching his friend climbing trying to catch a little and frighten kitten.

- What is he doing? –asked Alexander, standing at Perdikkas' side.

- I suppose you heard that Phai's cat died.

- Yes.

- Well, his sister has been very depressed and crying, Leon thinks it's related to the sudden demise of the cat, so he decided to get her another cat –Perdikkas summarized.

- I see.

- Alexander! –another page arrived—Alexander, Hephaistion asked me to tell you that he had to go to his house.

The Prince frowned.

- Did he say why?

- No, just that he will return as soon as he can –said the page.

That left Alexander concerned. He was sure this had something to do with Berenike's suddenly appearance in the palace, but he would have to wait until his friend came back.

XXX

(1) Livy. _Rome and the Mediterranean_, p 402.


	20. A King's Wedding

**CHAPTER 17**

Hephaistion, Berenike and Netikerty arrived at their house to find that their grandfather had just arrived, after a long trip to Illyria and to Athens to see his sister.

Oh this was getting worse. It was one thing to talk with their parents alone, but apparently the Gods had a very twisted sense of humor, because Amyntor, grandfather Demetrios and Nikandros were at home.

- Phai, why don't we do this tomorrow? –asked Berenike, she didn't want to talk to her entire family at the same time.

- Eni, they all are going to know sooner or later, it's better this way, they need to hear it from you –said Hephaistion very serious, and his sister sadly nodded. He was right.

And 15 minutes latter, all the family was comfortable seated in the garden, facing Berenike and Hephaistion.

- Well, what do you want to tell us? –asked Amyntor, and Berenike felt like fainting. Hephaistion took her hand tightly.

- Eni has something to tell you –said Hephaistion and six pairs of eyes settled on her, even Lysanias and Cadie were there.

Berenike tried to swallow but she found her throat suddenly dry.

- Well? What is it, Eni? –asked Demetrios when nobody spoke.

- Yes, well, I… I want to tell you that… –she saw her mother's concern in her eyes and felt she couldn't do this, but then, she remembered that she was Amyntor's daughter, she was a Macedonian noble and she had to be brave. So, she took a deep breath and said—I'm pregnant.

There! It wasn't that difficult –thought Berenike, until she saw the expressions of her mother and father.

Antigone covered her face with her hands and Amyntor clenched his jaw. Nikandros was in shock the same as Cadie, Lysanias didn't understand and Demetrios was very serious.

- Who is the father? –Amyntor asked in a dangerous calm.

- Paris son of Nikolaos –answered Berenike, quickly.

- Who is he? –he didn't know that name.

- A Theban…he was one of the Theban hostages –now Berenike knew why was she so scare in the first place.

- You slept with a Theban hostage… HOW?

Hephaistion had never seen his father this angry.

- I-I bribed the guards…

- You bribed the guards and sold yourself like a whore to one of the enemies of your kingdom? –Amyntor was angry, sad, disappointed, concerned… and these emotions exploded at the same time. He stood up and walked to her—How could you do this to us?

- I'm sorry –Berenike started to cry.

- You dishonored my house Berenike, and as your father I could kill you or sold you as a slave if I wanted to (1)–those words alarmed the rest of the family—You disgraced yourself in the most despicably way.

- Dad, you are very hard with her –said Hephaistion, for the first time in his life contradicting his father—She made a mistake, all of us have made mistakes.

- This is not a mere mistake Hephaistion –oh, yes, Amyntor was angry, he was calling them by their entire names—Who will want to marry your sister now?

- We can go to Thebes, I can go to Thebes and drag this son of a bad mother here –said Nikandros furious—And I will make him wish he had died in Chaeronea.

- And what are you going to say to this Paris, Nikandros? –asked Amyntor—Aren't you listening to your sister? She bribed the guards, she went after him, what can we possibly ask for this Theban when it was Berenike the one who sold herself?

Everybody fell silent.

- You are going to stay in your room and I forbid you to leave the house or I swear to the Gods that I will kill you –again nobody said a word. Amyntor left the garden and Antigone went to embrace her daughter.

This is the worst week of my entire life –thought Hephaistion.

XXX

At night, Alexander and Leonnatos went to Amyntor's house. The Prince wanted to know what had happened, and the second wanted to deliver the kitten he had caught on the tree.

- What happened to you, Leon? –asked Hephaistion when he saw his friend covered in scratches.

- Oh! These? Is nothing, I caught a cat –said Leonnatos proudly, as if he had caught a lion, and they heard a _meow_ from under Leonnatos cloak.

- A cat?

- Yes I heard your cat died, and also heard that your sister was very sad, so I thought to bring you a new cat –said his friend with simplicity.

- Do you think my sister was sad because of the cat? –Hephaistion was moved.

- Yes, am I wrong?

- No, no, no –Hephaistion lied—Why don't you give her the kitten?

- Me? –Leonnatos was in panic. His idea was to give Hephaistion the kitten and so Hephaistion could give her to her sister.

- Yes, after all is for her, isn't that right?

- But-but-but…

- She is in her bedroom.

- Her bedroom? –Leonnatos blushed.

- The last door in the corridor, good luck –Hephaistion pushed him, and his friend walked as if he had stone feet.

- What are you planning? –asked Alexander when Leonnatos was far enough.

- I want to cheer Eni up.

- What happened to her?

- Oh you will never believed me, come to my room.

XXX

Leonnatos knocked at Berenike's door feeling his heart beat savagely against his chest. This was a bad idea. He started to think the possibility of running away when Netikerty opened the door.

- I-I… come to see Berenike –said Leonnatos, feeling like an idiot.

- Who is it? –asked Berenike, brushing aside her tears, sitting on her bed.

- It's one of master Hephaistion's friends –answered the Egyptian slave.

Berenike stood up and saw Leonnatos. It was clear to everyone that she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy.

She must be still sad about the cat –thought the young man.

- Leonnatos? –that was weird, she had seen Leonnatos many times but they had never speak before.

- Joy to you Berenike! I-I have something for you –said Leonnatos gathering all his courage, it was easier to fight against the Sacred Band than to speak to her.

- Nety, leave us –asked the girl.

- But… I don't think master Amyntor would approved…

- Honestly Nety, do you think I can be in a worst condition? –the slave didn't say a word and left the room.

If Leonnatos was nervous before, now he felt like fainting. He was alone with Berenike in her room. Oh sweet Aphrodite!

Berenike sat on a chair in her small living room, and invited her guest to do the same.

- What brings you here? –asked her, and Leonnatos had to clear his throat several times before answering.

- I heard about your cat's demise… and I'm very sorry for your lost –he added quickly— And I have noticed that you are very sad these days, so I decided to bring you a kitten –he took out the kitten from under his cloak, carrying her clumsily.

The orange kitten with big uneven eyes, one blue one brown saw Berenike.

- You… you thought I was sad because of Mr. Hermes?

- Yes –she started to cry and Leonnatos panic again. He kneeled at her side, putting the kitten on the floor—I'm very sorry… I'm an idiot, I thought you would like another cat and…

- You are very sweet –now he was confused—And you got yourself scratched…

And she didn't know why but she told him everything. Everything about the handsome Paris, about his charming voice, how he had ignored her with his father there, about her pregnancy and the words of her own father that day. To say Leonnatos was in shock was a very kind way of putting things, it was as if he was dreaming and could believe half the things she had said.

- Dad is right –she cried—I'm a disgrace, who would want to marry me now?

- Well, I'm very bad at these things –said Leonnatos, scratching his head, still on his knees at her side—And probably I'm a fool, but I would love to marry you.

Berenike saw him with big, crystalline gray eyes and for the first time in days she smiled, a beautiful smile that made him felt like he was in heaven.

XXX

- Oh dear Zeus! You do have problems –said Alexander after hearing all that had happened that day in Amyntor's house—And what now?

- Now? I don't now, Eni is grounded, dad doesn't want her to leave the house –said Hephaistion lying at the Prince's side, his eyes on the ceiling and his arms crossed behind his head— Mom spent the afternoon with her, she is very concerned for Eni and grandpa talked to my dad, I don't know what he told him, but dad seems more calm now. Nick is furious, but not with her, he wants to kill Paris, he is trying to convince me to go with him to Thebes, and I'm considering it.

- Do you really think is a good idea to go to Thebes? –it was selfish but Alexander didn't want that Hephaistion left Pella, he too had a lot of problems and wanted to have him at his side. Besides, he sincerely thought it was a very bad idea to go to Thebes—Phai, don't get mad, you know I like your sister as if she was my own, but I agreed with your father. What are you and Nick going to tell Paris? After all it was Eni the one who was after him, not the other way.

- Yes, but he knew she was pregnant and he left to Thebes ignoring her, I cannot accept that, and I agree with Nick, we should do something… –Hephaistion sighed—But you are right, we can't go now… I can't leave you, not with the King's weeding next month.

Alexander kissed his shoulder.

- Don't worry, I promise you that I will think of something to help Eni –said the Prince.

- Thank you…

Somebody knocked at the door.

- Come in.

- Phai, I'm leaving –said Leonnatos in a hurry, entering the room. Hephaistion and Alexander sat on the bed.

- Did something happen with Eni? –asked Hephaistion, his voice full with concern.

- No, not at all, but I have to go, I have to write to my father –said Leonnatos confusing them.

- Your father?

- Yes, I will explain latter.

And Leonnatos left. They didn't hear from him in days, and then, suddenly a week latter, Leonnatos' father: Anteas, appeared with his son at Amyntor's house. He had come to Pella from Lynkestian in record time after the shocking letter he had received.

- Amyntor I'm deeply sorry and ashamed for my son's behavior towards your daughter –said Anteas to a very confused Amyntor.

Anteas was a big, tall man with a thick bear and severe expression. He had brown chocolate hair like his son and dark green eyes. Anteas was first cousin of Queen Eurydice, the King Philip's mother and a member of the Lynkestian royal house. Leonnatos was his only son, the Gods, in their twisted humor, had given him 6 daughters. He talked as if he was always angry and appeared to be stricter than he really was.

- Your son's behavior? –Amyntor saw Leonnatos, sitting at his father's side with a very serious expression.

- He tells me that he is going to have a child with your daughter –Amyntor had never before been so surprised in his life.

XXX

- Leon did WHAT? –asked Hephaistion in the palace gardens. Berenike had run to the palace as soon as she could to tell her brother and Alexander the news.

- His father must be furious –said Alexander, arms crossed over his chest, standing at the side of the bench were Berenike and Hephaistion were sat—Leon is his only son and since he is part of the Lynkestian royal house, Anteas must have wanted to…

Hephaistion cleared his throat and the Prince saw his mistake.

- What? Do you think I don't know he can do better than me? –said Berenike sounding more like her old self—I'm not that stupid. I told Leonnatos that I don't need his pity, but he said that it was not pity and that he loved me, but if his father knew the truth he would never consent our marriage.

- And what did dad say? –asked Hephaistion, extremely happy with this situation.

- Dad asked to talk with Leonnatos in private, and he told him that he couldn't allow this marriage because he didn't want to lie to Anteas –said Berenike—Dad insisted in telling Anteas the truth but Leonnatos begged him not to do it. So, at the end dad accepted –it was obvious that she was happy—Anteas is so embarrassed believing that his son leave me pregnant that he insisted in paying all the wedding expenses and to buy us a house, but as you can imagine dad refused.

- And when are you getting married? –asked Alexander, amused with all of this, and happy for both parts: Leonnatos and Berenike.

- That's the funny part, Anteas and dad wanted a very simple and discreet ceremony, if they could they would marry us this afternoon –said the girl—But mom and Leonnatos' mother: Iokaste, complained. You see, I'm mom's only daughter and Leonnatos is Iokaste's only son, so they are planning a huge wedding –Berenike jumped on her seat, too happy to be true, she couldn't believe that her luck had changed so much in a week.

- Eni, I'm very happy for you but I need to ask you something –said Hephaistion suddenly serious—What do you think of Leon? I know Leon liked you but…

- You knew? And why didn't you tell me?

- It wouldn't be right, and you are changing the subject –his sister took a moment before answering.

- Well, I don't know him, except for the things you told me, but I like him, he is very sweet –Berenike smiled— When he said that he would love to marry me, I thought he was being nice to me, and that night when he brought me Alexandra…

- Who? –asked the Prince.

- Alexandra? Is my new cat –said the girl with calm.

- Why did you name the cat Alexandra? –asked Alexander.

- Because she has your eyes: one blue and brown –Hephaistion laughed ignoring the shocking expression on his beloved face.

- It's good to have you back, Eni –said her brother.

Days passed, and luckily Berenike's problems were solved, Antigone was preparing her to be a good housewife and had her on an intensive cooking program. No daughter of her would be accused of not knowing how to cook. Iokaste, Leonnatos' mother arrived at Pella the following days and contrary to everybody guesses, she was delighted with her son's wedding, she had always wanted grandchildren and was extremely happy with the situation. Iokaste fell in love with Berenike the same moment she saw her, the only inconvenient, at least for Berenike, was that Iokaste was a very noisy woman; she talked too much and always shouted. It was funny to see her at Anteas side; they were exactly the opposite.

Now the only concern left for Hephaistion was the King's wedding with Cleopatra.

Weeks latter, the day of the King's weeding arrived. On the wedding feast, Perdikkas, Leonnatos, Ptolemy, Harpalos, Nearchos and Koinos sat together, all of them wanting to know the same thing.

- You slept with Phai's sister and you didn't tell us, you dog –exclaimed Perdikkas, trying to sound offended but he was laughing.

All Pella knew by now that Leonnatos was going to marry Amyntor's daughter because she was pregnant, nobody, except Amyntor's family, Alexander and Leonnatos knew the true.

- Leon you surprised me, I thought you were more innocent –said Ptolemy and his friends roar with laughter—Hephaistion's sister, I have to say it, you have good taste.

Leonnatos blushed, he knew this was going to happen but it was more embarrassing that he had thought.

- And when are you getting married? –asked Koinos, drinking from his cup.

- Next month, my mother didn't want me to get married at the same time the King was –said Leonnatos—In her words, she doesn't want to outshine the King's wedding. I'm afraid she thinks she is planning the Great King's wedding; she is spending too much. My mother is even thinking in hire a group of Indian acrobats: INDIAN ACROBATS! She is insane.

- And speaking about the royal house, where is Alexander? –asked Ptolemy, surveying the hall.

- Is he coming? –asked Leonnatos, he didn't think the Prince would be present, after all this was a great insult to his mother.

- He has to, he is the Crown Prince and if you haven't notice this place is full with delegates from all Greek cities, with the exception of the Spartans of course –said Nearchos.

- Is it true what people said about the Spartans? That the King sent them a letter asking them how should he go to them as a friend or as an enemy, and they answered "Neither"? –asked Perdikkas.

- Oh yes, that's true –said Ptolemy, devouring a piece of meat.

- And why aren't we at their gates demanding a more respectful treatment? –asked Harpalos.

- Do you really want to fight against the Spartans? –asked Nearchos—Besides, they are far from Macedonia, we don't need to worry about them.

- There are Alexander and Phai! –exclaimed Perdikkas and the group turned to the entrance.

Alexander didn't want to attend to the weeding party but he had to, after all he still was his father's heir. He arrived late with Hephaistion, who didn't want to come either; he didn't want to see Philip but he wasn't going to leave his best friend alone in this.

Hephaistion went to sit with his friends and the Prince sat at the right side of his father, the place of honor.

- About time! –said Philip watching his son, the pink color on his cheeks told the Prince that his father was drunk—What took you so long?

- I had things to do.

- Better things to do than to attend to MY wedding? –the King was getting mad.

Alexander didn't reply. Philip surveyed the place and saw Hephaistion on one couch talking with his friends. The King swore. Hephaistion looked absolutely beautiful, he made one wish to sell one's soul to have one kiss from him. Why did he have to be thinking about him when he had just married a lovely woman? Cleopatra was a very young and beautiful woman, the completely opposite of Queen Olympias: blond, green eyes, white skin, slender figure and docile as a lamb. She was every man's dream… but Hephaistion was Hephaistion and Philip couldn't get him out of this head.

- Phai, we thought you wouldn't come –said Perdikkas to his friend.

- I have to come, I couldn't leave Alexander alone –Hephaistion brushed his hair behind his ear, he was nervous, and he had a very bad feeling about this banquet.

- Where is Philotas? –asked Harpalos.

- At the other corner with gloomy Amyntas –said Perdikkas and they laughed, they liked to called poor cousin Amyntas: gloomy Amyntas.

- Who is Attalos? –asked Hephaistion.

- Oh! The one at the left side of the King –said Leonnatos. Hephaistion had never seen him before but he immediately thought that he was the must hideous person he had ever seen.

- I don't like him.

- Nobody likes him –said Ptolemy—I heard that Attalos is taking very seriously his roll as the King's father-in-law; he is bossing everybody around at the palace as if he own the place, and that's not all, the other wives of the King made a common front against him with Queen Olympias as their leader.

- You are kidding! Even Philinna? –asked Hephaistion. Philinna was the mother of Arrhidaeus and everybody knew she was afraid of Olympias, blaming her for her son's condition.

- Even Philinna and the naïve Nicesipolis, the mother of Thessa –said Ptolemy—That gives you an idea of how hideous is Attalos, he achieved the impossible, he reconciled Philinna with Olympias.

- Wait a second, but Cleopatra is not Attalos' daughter –said Leonnatos—Isn't she his niece?

- Yes, but the girl is an orphan, and Attalos is her legal guardian –Ptolemy explained—He is as good as her father.

They fell silent and Alexander's voice floated to them…

- "When my mother remarries I'll invite you to her wedding"(2) –said the Prince, and that was the worst thing he could have said. The King was enraged.

No please Alexander, please control your temper –thought Hephaistion, turning to see his best friend. Philip's face was getting purple. It was late and all the guests had drunk a lot of wine, and wine was always the best fuel for trouble. Hephaistion swore, he was unarmed and that feeling of fatality didn't leave him.

Then Attalos rose and proposed a toast.

- Macedonians! Let's ask the Gods to bless this marriage and pray that from our beloved King and her beautiful wife, Cleopatra, might be born a legitimate successor to our kingdom –said Attalos in a clear, strong voice.

Hephaistion and the rest of Alexander's friends were stun. What had he just say?

- "Are you calling me a bastard?"(3) –the Crown Prince was on his feet, and he threw his cup to Attalos' face.

Hephaistion was on his feet too, ready to intervened if things got worst, and things did indeed get worst. The King draw his sword with all the intentions of attacking Alexander, not Attalos who had been the offender, and as drunk as he was he stumbled over a stool and crash on the floor.

- "That, gentlemen, is the man who's been preparing to cross from Europe into Asia, and he can't even make it from one couch to the next"(4) –said Alexander, his voice full of contempt.

Next thing I knew was that Alexander was leaving the hall. Next morning he and his mother left Pella, me and some of our friends accompanied them to Epirus where Olympias stayed with her brother. After that Alexander and I went to Illyria on a voluntary exile, just the two of us, alone for almost a year… and that was one of the happiest moments of my entire life…

XXX

(1) I know, this was a very Roman speech. In ancient Rome the _pater familias_ or the leader of the family, had all the right to do as he pleased with the members of his family, but I don't know how families were in ancient Macedonia so, I took this borrowed from the Romans. I'm sorry.

(2), (3) and (4) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 89

**Note**: I know that Leonnatos never got married, but I like Leonnatos so I decided to make his life a little more romantic ^_^

Again, I can't thank you enough for reading. It would be lovely if you leave a cute review ^_^

In the next episode: The Illyrian exile… and soon, very soon, Philip's death.


	21. Illyrian Exile Pt I

Hi!

I hope all of you are doing fine. Many thanks again for stopping by.

I want to thank Gaby because it was her idea, which inspired me to write this.

**CHAPTER 18**

- We are lost –said Hephaistion riding at Alexander's side.

They came from Epirus all the way to Illyria. After the disastrous wedding party they went to Epirus with some of Alexander's friends; they stayed with King Alexandros a few days and left Queen Olympias to the care of her brother. Hephaistion saw that Alexander spent hours talking to his mother alone, he had no idea of what had they said and that intrigue him; usually the Prince told him everything, after all best friends share everything. But not this time. Of course Hephaistion didn't ask, but he had a bad feeling. He just hope the Queen wasn't planning something specially nasty and got Alexander involved in it.

Now, they were heading to King Langarus' castle, the King of the Agrianians, who had been a hostage in King Philip's court and remained a good friend of Alexander(1). They went to ask for asylum after declining King Alexandros offer. Alexandros had a very difficult position, he owed his throne to Philip and without his support he was nothing; having his sister under his roof was very risky for him and Alexander knew he couldn't compromise his uncle imposing his presence in Epirus. The Prince decided to go else where, to a neutral place.

The guide that King Alexandros of Epirus had given to them only took the young men to the border and from there they didn't know what path to follow. Alexander had never before being in Illyria, he met Langarus in Pella and knew the path to the Agrianians' lands only for what his friend had told him. It was getting dark and they were alone with Peritas, Alexander's dog, cold and lost but not hungry. Fortunately Antigone had given them a very big bag with food. When Hephaistion came running into his house looking for his things and explaining really quickly what had happened at the wedding banquet, his mother ran to the kitchen and gave him all the food she could find.

Antigone first concern always was the food.

- I told you, we should have stayed at the village we passed an hour ago –said Hephaistion, seeing with apprehension the last rays of daylight. He had been in Illyria with his grandfather but not in this part, and he hadn't a single clue of where was King Langarus' castle.

- We are not lost –said Alexander, stubbornly—I know where we are going.

- And where are we going, genius?

- To Langarus' castle.

- And where exactly is that?

- Near here.

- "Near here" is not an acceptable answer –Hephistion was getting angry, he was terribly concerned for Alexander's safety, and there they were, expose to any attack of their enemies, and he could bet his horse that Attalos would be more than happy to try to harm the Crown Prince. After all Alexander was the only obstacle he had now to secure the Macedonian throne to his niece's son, that in case she had one, of course.

- Why are you so angry? –asked Alexander, turning to see his friend.

- For nothing in particular –muttered Hephaistion.

- Phai, you worry too much. We can see this like an adventure, like Jason and the Argonauts –said the Prince trying to cheer him up.

- Yeah, right…I only hope we don't have to fight against sirens and harpies, with just the half of trouble they had we could be death before the sunrise.

- Why so negative? –Hephaistion raised one eyebrow.

- Alex, we are alone, just the two of us –Peritas barked—All right, the 3 of us. Heading into unknown lands, lost…

- We are not lost.

- We ARE lost –Hephaistion insisted—Your father attacked you at his wedding party, your mother is in exile in Epirus, and Attalos is most likely conspiring to kill you.

- And you think I haven't thought about that?

- Apparently no –Alexander sighed.

- Well I have, and don't worry, everything is going to be all right –the Prince sound calm—The King doesn't have another heir and he can't keep this situation for long, is bad propaganda for him, the Greek will question his authority if he can't keep control his own family. Trust me is all about time. I have to be patience.

Hephaistion was going to open his mouth when an arrow came flying and fell in front of Boukephalos. The horse reared up and a numerous group of sour-faces men appeared, surrounding them.

A trap? Who are these men? Attalos' men? Did King Alexandros betray us? –thought Hephaistion, his brain working fast.

- All right, nobody has to get hurt here. Just be good lads and give us your horses –said one of the men, smiling and letting see that he was lacking 2 teeth.

- Are you trying to steal from me? –the Prince asked, sounding outraged. As if the idea of stealing him was as absurd as trying to teach a pig how to sing.

- Tch, tch, tch –the man clicked his tongue—We are not trying, we are STEALING you, and here are only 2 ways of doing these –he counted with his fingers— The nice one or the bloody one –the rest of the gang showed their knifes and swords—And if you try to run away we will shoot you –2 men lifted their bows—So, how is going to be?

Peritas growled, showing his teeth, the fur on his back standing on end. Alexander clenched his jaw and moved his hand to his sword hilt.

- Don't –Hephaistion whispered, barely moving his lips, his magnificent eyes on the gang of thieves—We'll do this nicely –he said raising his voice, to the man missing 2 teeth.

- Wise choice, lad.

- What are you doing? –Alexander was angry, that was clear, seeing his best friend dismounting slowly.

- Trust me –was the only explanation he got, and even if the Prince didn't understand what he was planning he dismounted too, keeping an eye on the thieves.

Hephaistion counted their enemies. There were 12 men, all armed, 2 had bows and the rest swords, knives and one spear; they only had their swords and no shields… the situation looked bad but Hephaistion wouldn't let that anything happened to his beloved.

- All right, drop your weapons –asked the man, scratching his unshaven chin.

- Fine –answered Hephaistion and Alexander saw him as if he didn't knew him.

Hephaistion advanced one step, and draw his swords, every single one of the thieves thought he was going to drop them but then, he ran to the man missing the teeth and cut his throat open, and before anyone could move, he went for the men with the bows. The Prince reacted fast and attacked the man closest to him. Peritas did the same.

Hephaistion cut one man's arm and pierced the second through the chest; the rest of the gang woke up. Hephaistion stopped 2 blows, lifting both swords at his sides and then he kicked a third man that tried to attack him from the front, breaking his nose. He twisted his swords in his hands, turned quickly and thrust piercing one man through the chest, then he rolled to one side, dodging an attack. Hephaistion kicked the man on the legs making him fall and cutting his throat.

Alexander killed 3 men, Peritas one, and Hephaistion took care of 7…but, weren't they 12 thieves? Hephaistion turned and saw the last man ready to throw a knife against the Prince. He didn't think twice, and ran to Alexander throwing him to the ground in time to dodge the knife, covering him with his body.

- That was close –said Hephaistion without breath, his hair cover with blood, dirt and grass.

But then, they heard the horses whinnying. They turned and saw another 2 men on their horses, the only survivor of this battle ran to his comrades, jumped on Alastor and they ran away. The boys tried to go after them but it was too late.

Alexander swore in pure Macedonian, the one he had learned with the soldiers, quoting bad words that would have made his mother blushed.

- Holy Mother &·%&" With $%&/# On top! –the vein in the Prince forehead popped out.

Hephaistion bent over, his hands on his thighs, trying to compose himself. His heart was pounding savagely.

The moans of the wounded floated to then and that made the Prince woke up. He walked to the nearest of the survivors, a man whose leg was bleeding badly, and took the man roughly from the front of his tunic, pulling him up.

- Who are you? And where are your friends taking OUR horses? –Alexander was FURIOUS to say the least. His uneven eyes shone with anger and the power in his voice made the man trembled—ANSWER ME?

- We-we are the Wolves of Adler…

- Who is Adler?

- O-o-our leader –the man was terrified—He came from a German tribe…or so he says.

- Our horses –the Prince insisted.

- They-they are taking them to our… hideout.

- Where is that?

- In the mountains, north of here in a place known as the Death Valley…

Alexander released the man and walked to the path the thieves had taken.

- Where are you going? –asked Hephaistion. He got rid of the gore on his blades and sheathed his swords.

- Where do you think? To take back our horses –oh yes, Alexander was furious.

- Alex, you can't possibly been thinking in walk to the northern mountains –said his best friend trying to reason with him.

- Why not?

- We don't know this lands, is starting to freeze, we have no money and no food, all our thing were with our horses, and these thieves are dangerous and numerous –said Hephaistion walking to him.

- I didn't know you were such a coward –said the Prince in a hurtful tone.

- Excuse me? –Hephaistion saw Alexander as if he didn't knew him—I'm not a coward. I'm trying to make you see how stupid is your plan and trying to keep your sorry ass alive. We can't go after them, not in our current situation, is all ready dark and our only option here is to go back to the village we passed an hour ago and ask for shelter. And if you insist in going after the thieves I will have to punch you and drag you unconscious to the bloody village –he shouted. He never shouted but now he was angry and concerned, a bad combination.

They both fell silent. Alexander closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They heard the howl of a wolf and Peritas lifted his ears in alert.

- I'm sorry –said the Prince, after what appeared to be an eternity—I'm sorry, you are right, we can't stay here. Let's go back to the village.

Hephaistion nodded, now feeling better.

- It's the best for now.

- For now… but I will not rest until we get our horses back.

They started to walk, it was going to be a painful and difficult journey, the road…well it was not properly a road, it was cover with rocks, mud and grass, and it was very difficult to walk there. The temperature was dropping quickly and soon they started to feel the cold in all his merciless glory, and they only had one thin fur cloak for each other to cover themselves. Now and then they heard the wolves howling reminding them that they couldn't stop, they had to reach the village.

What a strange wolves –thought Hephaistion, the howling sounded powerful, terrifying, musical and beautiful. He lifted his head and saw the full moon.

_I had no way of knowing that what I was hearing was not a pack of wolves but of werewolves. Now I know many things, and I know that in those lands still lives a huge settlement of werewolves, that prey upon every one who dares to step in their territories. I'm grateful for my ignorance when I was mortal, if I had knew that werewolves were near us I would have suffered a heart attack, fearing for my dear Alexander._

- Phai –said Alexander almost and hour latter.

- Mm? –Hephaistion was very tired. He could fall sleep on the mud if it weren't for the wolves, a constant reminder that they could not stop.

- I'm sorry for calling you a coward –the Prince was ashamed and that surprised his friend.

- Don't worry, I know you didn't mean it –he smiled and Alexander returned the smile.

- Phai.

- Mm?

- Do you think this could get worst? –and as an answered it started to rain. Zeus had a very twisted sensed of humor.

It was Murphy's law: "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong"

Hephaistion narrowed his eyes.

- Oh Great –he muttered.

They reached the village 2 hours latter. It was a small but well established settlement with people who came not only from Illyria, but also from some Greek cities, and people for Epirus. They were soaked, frozen, hungry and tired. They tried to find a place to sleep but no one wanted to receive them, they looked like beggars and people were afraid to receive a couple of completely strangers. And to make things worst, all their money was in a bag tied to the horses' saddle, so they couldn't pay their stay in an inn or offered money to change somebody's mind.

- Now what? –asked Hephaistion, sitting under a wooden roof with the soaked Peritas and Alexander at his sides, watching the pouring rain.

- Are you sure you don't have a _dracma_ on you? –asked the Prince, sighing.

- Yes, the only valuable things I have, besides my swords, are the locket and the bracelets, that you gave me –said his beloved yawning. Oh Gods, he was so tired—What about you?

- The same, I only have my sword and your locket –Alexander rubbed his eyes.

Hephaistion leaned his head on the Prince's shoulder and closed his eyes; all his body ached from the effort of the fight and the 2 hours walk to reach the village.

- I fear that we would have to sleep here –said Alexander, surrounding his beloved's waist tenderly.

- I don't care, at least here is not wet –Peritas chose that moment to shake off the water and both boys protested.

- You shouldn't be here –said the Prince—This is not your problem, you should be in your home, sleeping in your bedroom with your wonderful family –he caressed Hephaistion's back.

- All your problems are my problems –said his beloved half asleep—Do you really think that I could be sleeping in my house knowing that you are alone in Illyria?

Alexander smiled and leaned his head against his Hephaistion's. It was very cold and the 3 of them were wet, the Prince felt his friend trembling and started to rub his back in a poor attempt to warm him.

- Your leg is bleeding –said Alexander, watching the blood sliding under the layer of mud that was covering his skin.

- It's nothing –Hephaistion whispered—I had worst with my grandpa.

Then Alexander saw someone making signs, calling them from the threshold of one house.

- Phai, Phai! –the Prince called him and his best friend opened his eyes—Someone is calling us.

- Where?

- There! –Alexander pointed at the front. True enough, there was a woman calling them—What you think? Should we go?

- I don't see why not, we don't have other place to go –Hephaistion straightened—Just keep your eyes open in case it is a trap.

They ran to the woman with Peritas after them, and entered a small but clean house with 2 rooms; one with a wooden table and some chairs and other where Hephaistion thought would be the bedroom. A fire was burning and a delicious smell filled the place making them drool. Peritas sniffed and walked to the pan with the food. The woman closed the door and they thanked the warm and dry place.

- I thank you for receiving us –said Alexander and the woman smiled, taking off her cloak.

- You have no need of thanking me, I couldn't let the two of you to freeze outside –said the woman sweetly, speaking a very good Greek.

This woman had something very strange –thought Hephaistion. She was thin with black long hair, pale green eyes and for what he saw she took special care in her appearance.

- You speak Greek –exclaimed the Prince surprised.

The woman smiled.

- I'm from Corinth, but thanks to very bad decisions I ended here –she sighed—You are not from around here, aren't you?

- No, we are Macedonians –said Alexander.

- Oh! But where are my manners? –exclaimed the woman, taking both hands to her face—Please, take a seat you must be very tired, and hungry –she read them perfectly.

Hephaistion saw how the two of them had left a pool of water under their feet. He was going to apologize but the woman smiled.

- Don't worry, go and have a seat, I'll clean this –she said.

The woman served them soup and gave them bread. They tried to keep their manners but they were too hungry for that and eat as if there was no tomorrow. Even Peritas got a piece of chicken. Their host waited for them to finish eating, and them she asked.

- Was it good?

- Delicious –they answered at the same time.

- That's good to hear –the woman put both hands together in front of her face—By the way my name is Agape.

What does this woman has? She is not an ordinary woman –thought Hephaistion intrigue.

- I'm Alexander son of Philip and he is my lover, Hephaistion son of Amyntor –said the Prince.

His best friend was so distracted watching the woman that he didn't paid attention of what Alexander had said until moments latter. His lover? Oh Gods! He didn't know why but he didn't like when Alexander talked about him like that, it was not that he was ashamed to be with him but he didn't want to be known as the Prince's lover. And again reality struck him, they were not equal and they would never be. He will be forever: Alexander's friend, Alexander's lover, Alexander's warrior…

- Macedonians, eh? You too are far from your home –said Agape, then she smiled mysteriously—Don't tell me that you are elopers?

Hephaistion blushed.

- You got us –Alexander lied, and his friend turned to see him with his eyes wide opened—Yes, we are elopers. You'll see, our families hate each other since forever, an old family rivalry.

- And how did you meet each other? –asked Agape, fascinated.

- It was in one of Hephaistion's family parties –said the Prince—My friend Ptolemy convinced me to attend. It was a costume party and there I saw him –Alexander turned to see his surprised friend—He was disguise as cupid with a pair of wings, and then I fell in love with him.

Agape sighed.

- And then? –she wanted to know.

- I returned to his house after the party and went to his balcony to talk to him –the Prince continued—The talk hours and we kissed. But latter, I heard that Hephaistion's father was planning to get him married with his cousin, I knew we could never be together unless we ran away, and that's why we are here.

And there went Shakespeare's plot for Romeo and Juliet, almost 2 thousand years before his time.

Agape laughed, fascinated with this piece of information. Hephaistion was in shock and he didn't say a word.

- How fabulous! You are so romantic.

This high-pitch voice… what's wrong with her? –Hephaistion said to himself, wondering…

- But, don't tell me that you came all the way from Macedonia walking.

- No, a gang of thieves stole our horses and money –Alexander told her all about the attack, and at the end of his story she was shaking her head.

- Oh yes, the Wolves of Adler. They caused too much trouble around here and everybody is too scare to fight against them –said Agape—You must be really strong to have defeated 12 of his men –she made a pause—What is your plan now?

- Look for this Adler and take back our horses –if any other person had told Agape that, she would have laughed really hard but not with Alexander. He spoke with absolutely confidence and she believed him, even if the odds were against him.

She nodded.

- You can stay here the rest of night, tomorrow I will prepare you a bath for the 2…I mean 3 of you –Agape saw Peritas, scratching his side with his paw.

- You are most kind, you have my gratitude –said the Prince and she smiled at him.

- I'm glad to be able to help a couple of elopers like you –Agape sighed—I adore love stories.

Agape gave them a pair of blankets to sleep on the floor and Peritas curl himself up against his master. Alexander embraced Hephaistion and leaned his head against his back, thanking the Gods for Agape and her kindness; he really didn't fancy the idea of sleeping outside.

- Alex?

- Hm? –the Prince was almost asleep.

- Don't you notice something strange in Agape? –Hephaistion whispered.

- Like what? –he was too tired to care—Don't tell me you are thinking she is an agent of Attalos? You really are paranoid.

- No, is not that –Hephaistion felt silent, thinking how to say it—I think, she is not a woman.

- What do you mean?

- I think she is man –even Peritas lifted his head in that moment.

- Are you sure? –asked Alexander in a whispered, sounding outraged.

- No, I'm not, but I think so… oh please, don't be like that, after all she (or he) helped us –said Hephaistion but the Prince was still in shock.

- Do you think he is going to try to do something to us? –Hephaistion almost laughed.

Alexander could be fine with the idea of two men loving each other or sleeping together, but not with the idea of man dressing like a woman.

- No Alex, I don't think so, and even if he tries, which I doubt, I will protect your virtue, don't worry –said his friend laughing. Alexander narrowed his eyes.

- Good night, Phai –he said grumpily.

- Good night, lover –said Hephaistion, mocking him.

Elopers! That sure was Alexander's dumbest idea, and what he was thinking telling Agape that crazy story?…But the idea of running away with Alexander made him smile, thinking of how wonderful that would be.

XXX

Next day Agape prepared the boys a bath, leaving them numerous buckets with water outside her house, and fresh cloths. She also gave them some dresses for Hephaistion's wounded leg. It was a very cold morning, and bathing outside with that weather was terrible, but they really need a bath. Peritas tried to run away but Alexander caught him and bathed him too. She gave them privacy and went to the market to buy some vegetables for the meal.

When Agape returned, she found them inside the house and sighed dreamily watching Alexander attend Hephaistion's wound with loving care.

- This cut is deep –said the Prince, frowning.

- I told you, I had worst wounds with my grandpa's training.

- You should be more careful, last time you got an infection –Hephaistion pinched his nose playfully.

- I will.

- Promise me, that you will be more careful in the future –asked the Prince—You risk yourself too much when you fight.

- I can't do that –Alexander frowned.

- Why not?

- Because if someday you are in danger and I need to protect you, I would have to risk my life –said Hephaistion with simplicity, but that didn't make Alexander happy.

- Hungry? –asked Agape, interrupting the conversation. They had been talking in Macedonian so she didn't understand one word.

- Very much –answered the Prince.

- Oh dear Aphrodite! –exclaimed Agape, utterly surprised—Oh dear Goodness! You are very handsome –she said watching Hephaistion with her mouth opened. Now that she could admire him in the daylight and after a bath Agape saw his beauty in all his glory.

- Er…thank you? –Alexander frowned, he won't admit it but he didn't like when other people praised his beloved beauty.

During the meal the Prince saw her intently and Hephaistion had to elbow him. And yes, Hephaistion was right, Agape was a man, but either of them said a thing in front of her.

Alexander had a crazy plan to recover their horses. After 2 days in the village he heard the people complaining about the thieves gang and he came out with a great idea.

XXX

To Leonnatos son of Anteas,

Finally! after 3 months here, I found a way to send letters to Pella. I only could write one letter, you'll see, here is very difficult to get paper to write. I hope you can read this letter to Perdikkas and my family.

Alexander and I are fine. We spent 2 months on a small village near the border with Epirus, because a gang of thieves stole or horses. Alexander was furious as you can imagine, and he convinced the villagers to armed themselves against this gang. He made a small army and we went to the north of Illyria, to the mountains.

We encountered this gang, who called themselves the Wolves of Adler and Alexander massacred them. We recovered our horses and Alexander gave the villagers all the gold we found them. I don't have to say to you that now they loved our dear Prince more than they love their own mothers.

After that we went to King Langarus' castle. Langarus was happy to see Alexander, but I'm afraid that one of his barons is an agent of Attalos. Alexander told me I was paranoid, but after a week even he noticed strange things in this man. To Langarus completely disappointment we decided to leave his castle and travel even northern, near to the border with the Germanic tribes. He insisted in gave us an escort or at least a slave, but Alexander refused. It's better this way.

I think that by now we should be brothers-in-law, I deeply regret not being able to attend your wedding. Please, tell my sister I'm sorry.

I'll try to write again, but I don't think I could do it soon.

Tell my family I loved them.

Hephaistion son of Amyntor.

XXX

(1) I don't know if this is true, I wrote it because I think is a good pretext for them to know each other.

Note: I based this episode with the thieves on one of Caesar's anecdotes, when a gang of pirates kidnapped him and he swore that as soon as he was free, he would haunt them and crucify them. And he did it.


	22. Vampire Memoires, book II

**Disclaimer:** I borrowed 3 fictional characters for 3 books I like very much: Anaxagoras, from Cristina Rodriguez' _Thya from Sparta_. Lucius Cornelius Macro, from Simon Scarrow's _Under the_ _Eagle series_ and Eric Northman from Charlaine Harris' _The Sookie Stackhouse novels. _These are not mine, and all credit goes to their gifted authors.A/N: This is going to be a very crazy chapter, I hope you like it. I want to thank my best friend Hellysionfor all her help writing this.

**Warning**: I don't like using bad words, but it's absolutely necessary for this chapter. I'm sorry.

* * *

**THE SANDS OF TIME**

_Enter,_

_Suck from us and live forever_

_Rotten beauty_

_Will haunt you for a lifetime_

_Hurt me, be the one_

_Whoever brings the night_

_(_Nightwish. _Whoever brings the night)_

_Constantinople, 1190_

Hephaistion walked through the dark streets of Constantinople and he had done so many nights in the last century. Constantinople suited him, at least better than most cities, and he had a lot to say about other places since he had wandered around Europe, bored and sick of the mortals ignorance, for 500 years.

After the fall of the Roman Empire, the world had entered a dark and hollow time now known as the Dark Ages, people in those years, humans and vampires, were sad little creatures, pathetic and gray, as Hephaistion liked to think about them, with no dreams and no hope for the future. It was as if the time for great enterprises and great men had already passed something some found depressing but for the Tzimisce was only boring. He was living in the Byzantine Empire because it was the last light of civilization in the world, but he was planning to leave the city in a few more nights.

_The world had changed much since the Pope Urban II called the First Crusade almost a hundred years before that night. I saw the Crusaders camping outside Constantinople in the year 1095, I saw count Raymond of Toulouse, Godfrey of Bouillon and his brother Baldwin going to the imperial palace to talk to the Emperor Alexius. I heard the news of the Christian defeated at the battle of Hattin, I saw the French and German Kings Louis VII and Conrad III marched on the disastrous Second Crusade, and now here I was, hearing news of a Third Crusade, only that this time under the command of the English King Richard I._

_I always knew that sooner or later I would have to go to the Holy Land, my research was reaching a death end in Europe and now it was time to move to distant lands._

_When I was alive the most distant place I had been was Gaza, I had never seen Jerusalem but that was just about to change. That night I was walking to another vampire's house, the house of one of my only 3 friends… You seem surprised. Do you think 3 friends for a 2 thousand years old vampire is very few? Other vampires would disagree. We are cursed, we are monsters who wander in the dark and drink blood to survive, we don't have friends and to say that I have 3 good friends is to say a lot. My friends are from another vampire clan, the Ventrue. I hate Ventrues, they think of themselves as the vampire royalty but my friends are different, or at least I want to think they are._

_I arrived at a magnificent house, or should I say a small palace; a servant received me at the entrance and took me to a beautiful hall where my friends were waiting: Anaxagoras and Lucius with someone I did not know at the moment but who later would become my third precious friend. _

_Anaxagoras is Spartan, the only one who survived the battle of the Thermopylae; he is much older than me even if he looks 31 years old. Tall, blond with amazing aquamarine eyes; and he is Lucius' Sire. Lucius is Roman; he was a Centurion in the Second Legion under the command of Titus Flavius Vespasian. He is stocky man, he reminds me a lot of my Alexander, looks like a man of 35 years old with black short hair and pale green eyes. _

_And the third one…well, I hadn't seen him before that night but I had heard of him. He was Lucius' Child, his name is Eric, and he is one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot. Extremely tall, he is taller than me for 20 cm, blond-gold, long hair and intense blue eyes. He is the youngest in our group in two aspects: first, he looks 26 years old, and second, he was 343 years old at that time. _

—You arrive early, Phai –said Anaxagoras when the Macedonian entered the hall. Hephaistion stopped, seeing the new face there.

— I didn't know I was interrupting something –Hephaistion sat down on of the couches. Oh yes! It could be Constantinople a thousand years after their time but they still had couches.

—You are not interrupting –said Anaxagoras, then the pointed at the other blond with his chin—This is Lucius' Child.

—The Viking? –Hephaistion saw him with authentic curiosity. He had never before seen a Viking, of course he had heard of them, all Europe had heard of them some 3 hundred years ago, specially that prayer that presided their coming: "From the fury of the Northmen deliver us, o Lord"—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you –he apologized when he noticed that he was staring at Eric as if he were a exotic animal.

—You didn't offend me –said Eric in perfect Greek—I'm Eric Sveinsson.

—Phai Amyntoros, a pleasure.

_Oh yes, at that time I didn't used my real name, I still don't use it. You'll see, young vampires are always looking for a way to make themselves stronger and the best way to achieve this is drinking the blood of an ancient vampire, like me. We called this Diablerie. Diablerie is one of the very few capital crimes we have and vampires like me always hide our real age. I only have to say my real name and anyone who had read a little of classic history will knew who I really am, and more important, my real age. _

_Funny, when I was alive only my friends called me Phai, and everybody else called me Hephaistion, now only my friends know my name. _

— Tell me something Eric, how did you meet Lucius? –asked Hephaistion, leaning on his elbow with a natural grace that many would kill to have. His silky bronze-gold locks slid through his shoulder making impossible not to admire him. He had always been beautiful but, years as a vampire, had made him ravishing.

—The first time I saw him was the night of my Embrace –answered Eric—I was on my way back to Birka.

— Lucius told me in your land you have entire days of night –said Hephaistion with interest.

—That's true, in winter we had very short days.

— How interesting. I should go to your land one of these nights –said the Macedonian. He really couldn't imagine a day without sun, and, as a vampire, that could be most useful.

— It's a pity is a land of savages –said Anaxagoras. He was still furious with Lucius for Embracing this Viking, a barbarian; and his remarks, full with his hatred and disdain for him and his people, only served to enrage Eric.

— Eric was a respected warrior among his people, to see him fight is a fucking pleasure –the Roman defended him and his Child was grateful for that. The Spartan laughed as if he had never before heard something funnier.

— Warrior? –Anaxagoras mocked him—He is a thief.

— You don't know me –said the Viking with apparent calm, but the glow in his eyes betrayed him. Lucius was alarm and Hephaistion very interested in the outcome. The Spartan smiled.

— Tell me something Viking –he pronounced the word as if it were an insult— In what major battle had you fought? And I mean a BATTLE not the sacking of a city or a monastery –Eric fell silent holding Anaxagoras gaze the best way he could— I fought at the Thermopylae against the Persian King Xerxes; Phai fought at Gaugamela against King Darius III and Lucius fought in Britannia against King Caratacus in Camulodunum.

The Viking concealed his surprise. He did not know this, just a little about his Sire's story and none about the past of these men, no, these vampires in front of him.

—I was part of the _hippies_, a member of the elite group known as the 300; Phai was the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry and Lucius was a Centurion, a Prefect in the Roman Legions –Anaxagoras continued— I don't like you Viking because you came from a barbaric race that sacked, stole and killed just for greed. In this room the 3 of us fought under the orders of Kings against Kings for the construction of great Empires and, what bothers me the most, is that you are now part of MY linage, of MY clan.

A heavy silent fell on the hall, covering them as the embrace of a mother.

Anaxagoras was being very hard with Eric but Anaxagoras was very old and he was Greek, for whom we, Macedonians, were barbarians. And Macedonians thought Romans were barbarians, and Romans thought Germans were barbarians, so you can imagine what Anaxagoras was feeling about having a Viking as his Grandchild.

— Anaxagoras, I accept all that you have said –said Eric in a very calm voice—I have never been in a professional army and I have never conquered other people; but I don't have 1,600 years…

—1,700 –the Spartan corrected him. Eric smiled without humor.

— Fine, 1,700 years; and I wasn't born in the Sparta of King Leonnidas or the Macedonia of King Alexander or in the Rome of Emperor Claudius –the Viking continued—But I'm not ashamed of who I am. We are what our time made of us, I didn't chose to be born in Scandinavia but, if I could have chosen I will have chosen to be a Viking again.

Hephaistion laughed.

— He got you –said the Macedonian. Anaxagoras clenched his jaw.

— And why are you laughing Lucius? –the Spartan complained but his Child continued laughing, relaxing the atmosphere.

I still don't know why but I liked Eric the instant I saw him and I knew I could trust him, that was why I decided to tell him my plans too, plans that only Anaxagoras and Lucius knew.

Two nights after they met Hephaistion was standing before a map of the known world, hanging from one wall in Anaxagoras impressive house.

— I always thought Spartans were austere –said Eric, admiring the luxury of the study. This small palace had being one of Emperor Justinian I properties about 5 hundred years ago.

— Not after a couple of centuries –answered Anaxagoras.

— What are you doing, Phai? –asked Lucius, walking to him.

— Deciding our route to Jerusalem –said Hephaistion, looking at the map.

— Jerusalem? –asked Eric and both vampires turned—Are you going to the Holy Land?

— You didn't tell him, Lucius? –asked Anaxagoras, sitting on a chair.

— I hadn't the time.

— Tell me what? –the anxious Viking wanted to know.

— Anaxagoras, Phai and I are going to Jerusalem next week –Lucius explained—We have been planning this for sometime.

— Why are you going to the Holy Land? –Eric sat on a chair near his Sire.

— Constantinople is decaying –Anaxagoras explained—Soon it will be in the hands of the Ottoman Turks and we don't plan to stay here to see it happen. Every time an Empire falls the situation becomes unstable, it's better to leave before the riots start.

— I understand…

— I doubt it –said Anaxagoras and Eric saw him with cold anger. Oh, how he hated the Spartan.

— But if you are trying to avoid trouble, why do you have to go to the most conflictive place in the world? I heard the Christians are planning a new Crusade –Eric pointed out.

— It's complicated –Lucius was thinking how to explain everything to Eric without telling him the whole truth. He knew the Viking was very intelligent and wouldn't be satisfy with just any explanation.

— We are going to Jerusalem because I want to go –said Hephaistion—What do you know about the Templar Knights? –the Macedonian walked to him.

— The same everyone knows, they are a religious order of warrior-monks who protect the Holy places and the Christian pilgrims –Hephaistion nodded.

— Some years ago the Templars took the Temple Mount and called it _Templum Domini_, in fact their headquarters are there –the Macedonian explained, walking in the study as if he was giving a class—I heard they found there a great treasure and in this treasure are ancient scripts that talk about immortality. And that's what I want.

— Is it fine to tell this Viking all your plans? –said Anaxagoras—We don't know him.

Hephaistion smiled, holding Eric's gaze.

—He is Lucius' Child, if Lucius trusts him, so do I –Lucius nodded—There! –said the Macedonian as if that settled everything—Besides, it couldn't hurt to have some help when we enter the Templars' headquarters.

—Are you planning to steal from the Templars? –Eric was in shock.

—What's wrong? I thought you were used to steal monasteries and kill monks –said Anaxagoras—Or this is too much for you Viking?

—When are we going? –asked Eric in a defying tone.

Lucius laughed.

—That's my lad –Hephaistion smiled.

—As soon as we decide on which route to travel –the Macedonian saw the map again.

—By sea is faster –said Eric, walking to the map. He pointed with his finger—If we sailed from Taranto we could reach Jaffa, here –he stopped his finger on the map—From Jaffa to Jerusalem is a short journey.

—Taranto is in Italy –said Anaxagoras as if Eric was retarded—You are saying that we should go back to Italy, lose a week traveling by horse and then sail to Jerusalem; but we are closer from here.

—Yes, but the only port that had ships sailing to the Holy Land is Taranto –Eric insisted.

_They could have argued all night but at the end we decided to follow Eric's advice and travel to Taranto in order to sail with the troops of King Richard, it was safer that way. Traveling by sea is dangerous for vampires, being confined in a small place for days. It's always raised suspicions when the passengers begin to die or fell sick, and having not one, but 4 vampires in one ship were risky but necessary. _

_We arrived at Taranto on September and soon we heard the news: King Richard was not going to travel from here; he was going by land._

— We are traveling with the Templars and the Hospitallers –said Eric to Hephaistion, who was standing a little away from the crowd of the port. The Macedonian was wearing a fur coat, covering his head and that caught the Viking's attention. It wasn't that cold, or maybe he was too used to real cold to feel it anymore.

— When are we going? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

— In a couple of hours. I must say to you I'm surprised, I didn't think that they would sail by night –said Eric—But I heard they want to avoid the storm.

— Lets go then.

_We had to pay a fortune_ _in order to have our own private cabins, there were very few and were reserved for the superiors of the Templars and Hospitallers. Eric saw with curiosity that I never took off my coat, always hiding my head, and finally he asked why I was covered like that. _

Hephaistion smiled.

— You are going to think that I'm egocentric but I don't want to draw too much attention –Eric didn't understand, until he remembered something Lucius had said to him about Hephaistion being the most beautiful creature in Europe:

— When Phai was mortal he was extremely beautiful, then, he became a vampire and that gave him a bonus –had said Lucius—When a vampire reaches one thousand years he changes, we become less human and more… divine, and Phai has now 1,434 years old. If immortality made _me_ looked good you can see what did to him. And last, he is a Tzimisce, which means he can manipulate flesh and bone, reason why he doesn't have marks or scars like me, Anaxagoras or even you.

And Lucius was right, just in the way to the ship more than one head turned to admire the magnificent Macedonian, even if he was covered with his coat.

The first days on the ship were really quiet and boring. And then on the fifth night Eric found Hephaistion on the ship's deck, looking at that great black mass that was night sea. It was an impressive view, the lazy waves under the star ocean. The Macedonian looked like a dream come true, as if God had arranged him especially for Eric's delight.

— Did something happen? –asked Hephaistion without looking at him, and the question woke the Viking up.

— No, I was just surprised to see you here, I haven't see you since we left Taranto –said the Viking walking to him.

— I don't like to travel by sea –the Macedonian turned, resting his back on the ship—When I was mortal I got seasickness.

Eric smiled.

— You are curious: you, Lucius and Anaxagoras, you are too use to travel by land –said the Viking—I miss traveling by sea with my brothers in arms.

— Tell me about your homeland, Eric –Hephaistion was curious, until a couple of centuries ago he didn't know there was land at the north of the Germans' territories, let alone people living in there; and he had heard many things about the Vikings since they sack the monastery at Lindisfarne, in England, in the year 793.

They talked for hours. Eric told him about his days as a mortal, his travels, his Gods, his customs, the cities in Scandinavia and everything he could think about, which had the Macedonian fascinated.

— Your people are more complicated and fascinated than I had thought.

— Yes… is a shame they have disappeared, engulfed by Christianity… my hometown doesn't exist any more –said Eric, sadness was obvious in his voice.

— I would have loved to meet your people –said Hephaistion, cocking his head.

— I can take you to Scandinavia whenever you want –Eric gave him a fangy-smile. There was something in Eric that Hephaistion liked, but he couldn't tell what exactly.

— I will have to think about that –Hephaistion brushed his hair back and then his locket, the one he always wore, fell, bounced a couple of times and opened.

The Macedonian opened his eyes scared, and quickly he lifted his locket, retrieving the lock of blond hair that was inside, watching the objects as if this was the first time he saw them.

— What's wrong? Is it broken?

— No –answered Hephaistion without voice, caressing the blond lock with his thumb—Is just…it had never fallen like that.

— Is it old? –asked Eric, trying to touch the locket but the Macedonian didn't let him.

— Almost as old as I am.

— The brooch is broken –said the Viking, looking at the locket—A jeweler can repair it.

Hephaistion continued caressing the lock.

— You…know something about jewelry? –the Macedonian began to relax, he had seen in the locket's fall a bad omen, and now he reproached himself that irrational fear and he remembered himself that he had never believed in such things. Eric was right, it was a very old locket and it was natural that the brooch was worn out.

— A little, but if you don't let me check it, I can't tell you if I can fix it –the blond smiled.

_Fair enough_ –thought the Macedonian. He put the blond lock safely in the locket, and gave it to Eric.

The Viking checked the locket and the chain. It was a beautiful jewel of gold, the size of a small egg.

— It's beautiful. Someone gave it to you?

- Yes, Alexander gave it to me –Eric saw him through his gorgeous blue eyes opened as round as the moon, and Hephaistion smiled—I suppose that Lucius told you my real name –the Viking nodded, he didn't want to cause his Sire any troubles but lying to the Macedonian was a very bad idea—Don't worry, even if Lucius hadn't told you, you would have guess. Anaxagoras gave you all the clues the night we met: "_hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry that fought at Gaugamela". You only had 2 options: Philotas son of Parmelio or Hephaistion son of Amyntor.

— It must have been wonderful to live in your time –said Eric and Hephaistion smiled, a sad smile.

— It was a time as any other.

— Lucius won't agree with you –said the Viking—He is still crying for the fall of the Roman Empire and the lame state of Rome these days.

— Fair point –said Hephaistion—But for me buildings are not as important as people. I don't miss my time. I miss HIM.

Eric lifted the locket.

— Is his hair the one inside? –the Macedonian nodded—Phai, there are many things I don't understand. Why are you so interested in the scripts of the Templars? I mean, you are immortal, why do you care about a script talking about immortality?

— Because I want to learn how to steal from Death itself –those words made Eric shivered.

— Steal from Death? What do you mean? –the Viking understood even less.

— I want to take back a Wraith to his mortal body –said Hephaistion as if he was talking about cooking—In other words bringing back a dead person.

— Is that possible? –Eric was in shock, was this man serious?

— That's what we are going to find out in Jerusalem.

— Phai… Who do you want to bring back from the dead? –that was the key question and for the Macedonian expression it was clear that he was expecting it.

— You can't guess? –Hephaistion put his hand over Eric's hand, the one that was holding the locket.

— You are kidding!

— No, Eric, I'm very serious –Hephaistion's beautiful gray eyes hardened— All my no-life I have been researching to bring him back.

— But he died more than a thousand years ago…and I heard that after 3 days you can't bring back a dead person because…

— The soul leaves the body –the Macedonian interrupted him—For 3 days your soul stays in your dead body, you just exists but without conscious of what's happening around you. We can call it a waiting period and is in this waiting period when you can cheat death and trap a soul forever in a non-living body.

— A vampire –Hephaiston nodded— And what happened next? –Eric wanted to know and Hephaistion gave him a smile that made him shiver.

— Why do you want to know? What I know about the "other world" I learned it on the hard way –now the Viking understood why vampires were scare of the members of the clan Tzimisce; there was something in Hephaistion's voice that made his body scream: danger!

The Macedonian noted he was scaring Eric, even if the Viking made a great job concealing his fears, and got close to him. He kissed Eric tenderly on the lips, taking the Viking by surprise.

— I was being rude. It's natural that you feel curiosity, death intrigue us all: mortals and vampires –the Macedonian leaned his back against the ship's mast—What happened with a soul after 3 days? Well, it doesn't go to Vallahala, that's for sure –he smiled adorably—A soul goes to the Dark Umbra, the land of the dead also called the Empire of Stygia. The Umbra is the spiritual world, the Kingdom of the Intangible, and is divided in 3 parts: Dark Umbra, Dream Umbra and Spirit Umbra. Souls or Wraiths, whatever you call them, inhabit in the Dark Umbra.

— How do you know all of this? –Eric asked, even if something in him told him not to do it.

— I told you, I have researched all my no-life to learn how to bring back a Wraith to his mortal body.

Eric shook his head.

— But Alexander's body is embalmed in Alexandria –Hephaistion laughed.

— The body in Alexandria is not the body of my Alexander –and the Macedonian told Eric everything about poor Bagoas' death.

— You must have hated him –said the Viking, speaking about the eunuch.

— Not really. I was just angry and sad knowing that my soul mate was dead and beyond my reach…Bagoas was only in the wrong place at the wrong time –they felt silent, hearing voices of other passengers not far from them. The ship cracked and the wind blew harder, pushing the sails.

—I have always wondered –Hephaistion continued, changing the subject— What would have Anaxagoras thought of me when I was mortal? I was…I'm a very skillful warrior but not such a good commander…did you know that Anaxagoras had 4 Children before he Embrace Lucius? He gave them the Final Death because he considered them unworthy of being part of the clan Ventrue –that took Eric by surprise—Lucius is Anaxagoras pride, that's why he doesn't like you. He thinks of you unworthy of his precious Child… I do not agree with him.

Eric bowed his head and smiled, some blond locks fell to the front.

— Do you have a Child? –the Viking asked with curiosity.

— No, I don't have time for that –said Hephaistion—Since I left Babylon with Alexander's body I have been researching. First, I went to Thrace with my Sire, Bendis, and there I learned the Disciplines of my clan. The first time I left Thrace was to attended Leon's funeral…

— Leon?

— Leonnatos son of Anteas. He was my brother-in-law –Hephaistion made a pause, it was difficult to talk about his friends and family— He died fighting against Antipater in Lamia for Alexander's Empire. They called that war the Diadochi war –Eric nodded, he had read about that—Leon and Perdikkas were my friends, the best after Alexander. I was very sad when I heard of Leon's dead…the second time I left Thrace was to talk with Perdikkas. He had married Alexander's sister, Cleopatra, and with that he became the enemy of Antipater, Antigonus the One Eye and Ptolemy. I wanted to warn him that he was doing a lot of mistakes and I traveled to Egypt.

He fell silent for a moment. Perdikkas had done some terrible things to his son but he was still his friend and he had to see him.

— I didn't know what to tell him in order to explain why I wasn't dead, but I didn't care, I needed to talk to him…on my way I heard that Ptolemy had stolen Alexander's "body" and I was so angry that years latter I paid him a visit –Hephaistion smiled—Poor Ptolemy, he was so scared when he saw me… Perdikkas was killed when he was planning to invade Egypt by 2 men, one of them, a man who had grudged against him for some time. When I arrived he was dying…

**XXX**

Hephaistion ran to his friend's tent, the strong smell of blood floated to him arousing his senses. He had 3 years of being a Tzimisce and he still had many things to learn about self-control. He closed his eyes making an effort to hide his fangs and entered the tent. Pedikkas was on his bed, covered in blood. He had been stab and beyond help, his life was leaving him through his wounds… maybe if Hephaistion knew more about Vicissitude he could have saved him and do something more than sat at his side and lifted his head.

— Perdikkas –Hephaistion called him softly.

His friend opened his eyes and, when he saw Hephaistion, he didn't seem surprise. Perdikkas smiled.

— Phai… you came for me…I'm so glad to see you… –Perdikkas' voice was just a ghost. Hephaistion kept silent, what he could say? His friend was dying and he wasn't going to lie to him—Leon… poor Leon…we couldn't… the Empire…

— You did what you could –Hephaistion's voice trembled.

— It was…not…enough…I am so…sorry…Aki…

Perdikkas died. Hephaistion saw him a few seconds before closing his eyes tenderly. Perdikkas was the last of his friends that was still alive and it took him a while to understand that now he was completely alone.

That smell.

The smell of blood was so strong, he kissed his friends cheek and felt to urge to lick the blood from his face, and that scared the living hell out of him.

Yes, he was a monster now.

**XXX**

— Why didn't you Embrace him? –asked Eric.

— And turned him into a Tzimisce? Have you ever had friends that you loved like brothers? –the Viking immediately remembered his best friend.

— Yes.

— If you had been in my place, would you have Embraced him? –Eric didn't have to think about that.

— No, I wouldn't –Hephaistion smiled.

— What I did for Perdikkas was to kill one of his murders: Peithon. I let Seleucos son of Antiochus lived because he was on his right to hate my friend and to claim his life… –said Hephaistion remembering the sweet smile of his son, a son he missed with all his forces— I don't know, perhaps I would have ended killing my friend. I loved him but he did something I could not forgive…—those words intrigued Eric but the Tzimisce did not continue— It took Peithon a week to die, and when I finished with him not even his mother could have recognize him.

They both fell silent. That was an amazing story, a story that Eric wouldn't have thought possible.

— How did you learn about the Umbra? –if Hephaistion could remembered how to sigh he would have do it.

— The only way possible, I learned Necromancy –said Hephaistion—I looked for the Masters of Death, the vampire clan of the Cappadocians –Eric had heard about them, a legendary vampire called Ashur founded them and the rest of the vampire clans fear them because they could speak with the dead. They called the Cappadocians: Tomb Thieves.

— And you convinced them to teach you? –that was almost impossible to achieve but Eric was starting to learn that with the Macedonian everything was possible.

— Yes, it wasn't that hard –said Hephaistion, having fun at seeing the Viking expression—I seduced one member of the Ciclopea Alliance, they are the faction of the Cappadocian clan devoted to learn about magic, they have a close relation with the clan Tremere, the wizard-vampires, and they know a lot. It was easy to make my Cappadocian to fall for me, they are intrigue by us, the Tzimisce, but they are too scare of us to approach, the real challenge was to stand him. Have you ever saw a Cappadocian?

— Never.

— They are horrible, the great majority –said Hephaistion—But the uglier the wiser. They inhabit in the cemeteries and in rare occasion they had contact with the rest of the world. My Cappadocian came from Carthage, his name was Hanon, he was Embraced at his 40 years old, he was tall, too thin and always dressed in rags, but he knew a lot about everything.

Eric didn't doubt for one second that Hephaistion had seduced this Cappadocian, he was painfully beautiful, intelligent and very hot.

— I made a blood bond with Hanon and he told me all his secrets –the Macedonian continued—The fool found the Final Death fighting against a Tremere and I kept all his books and Wraiths.

— Wraiths?

— Oh yes! A Necromancer can manipulate the Wraiths at his will –said Hephaistion—Don't look at me like that.

— What did you do after that?

— After that, I traveled to England, I heard that there lived a great wizard named Merlin, it was during the VI century. The guy was an egocentric son of a bad mother; he was immune to my Disciplines: Dominate or Presence, so I couldn't control his mind –Hephaistion explained— At the end he only gave me riddles.

Eric laughed.

— And were them useful?

— Yes –Hephaistion admitted, making the other laugh—That was the sad part; his riddles were very useful.

— So, here you are! –exclaimed Lucius, walking to them—What are you doing?

— I was telling Eric why are we going to Jerusalem –answered Hephaistion.

— Oh, so now you know what is Phai up to –the Viking nodded.

— How long did you know Phai is trying to bring Alexander back? –asked Eric.

— I don't know, maybe a thousand years ago, maybe less –answered the Roman—We have been friends since Trajan was Emperor of Rome. I met him in Dacia, when the Roman army invaded King Decebalus' lands, isn't that right, Phai?

The Macedonian nodded.

— Tell me something Lucius, do you think Phai can bring Alexander back? –asked the Viking as if Hephaistion wasn't there.

— You didn't tell him? –the Macedonian shook his head.

— No, you tell him.

— Tell me what? –asked the Viking, his eyes traveling from his Sire to the Tzimisce.

— Phai can summon Wraiths –Lucius explained—One night he made the ritual to call Alexander's soul; he had everything to succeed –the Roman counted with his fingers—A strong bond with the deceased, a possession of Alexander, which in this case was his hair, and he knew his name.

— And then? –the Viking was very intrigue.

— I couldn't summon him, something is keeping Alexander's soul in the Dark Umbra –said Hephaistion—I don't know why, but I need the help of a werewolf to know more.

— Why a werewolf?

— Because werewolves are the only ones who can travel across the Umbra –the Macedonian explained.

They felt silent. A group of knights were laughing near them and the vampires waited until they walked away to speak again. That was an amazing story. But it was a lot of information and the Viking would need time to assimilate all. He was still young, not even 500 years and what he knew about the world was still nothing compared to what his Sire or Hephaistion knew.

— Phai, I want to ask you something –said Eric changing the subject—Are you and Anaxagoras lovers?

Lucius laughed.

— Not anymore, why? –asked Hephaistion amused.

— Just curiosity, how did you meet him?

— Well, it was during King Philip's V reign –the Macedonian remembered—Oh, how I hated that man! He was the descendant of Antigonus the One Eye. After the Diadochi war Antigonus' son, Demetrios, crowned himself as the new Macedonian King.

— Wait a second –asked Eric—If you were around during the Diadochi wars, why you didn't protect Alexander's son?

Hephaistion brushed his hair behind his ear.

— Which son? –he asked, feeling a knot in his throat.

— Achilles –the sadness on the Macedonian face was evident and heart breaking.

_What did I say?_ –thought Eric, confused.

— I was too young…Bendis did not let me go to him… –he did not want to talk about Achilles and Eric saw Lucius shaking his head. It was not a good idea to press the subject.

— And what about Alessandro, his son by Roxanne? –asked the Viking.

— That's complicated –Hephaistion said in a low voice—Alessandro was not Alexander's son.

Eric saw him through big round eyes.

— How can you know that? –he exclaimed.

— I know, trust me. Alessandro was very much like his mother, and Roxana was an evil, vicious, ambition, intelligent, slut and manipulative woman –said Hephaistion, it was obvious that he hated Roxana—Reason 2 of why I didn't like the boy at all, he was that woman's child, and he was a little sociopath, when he was 10 years old he killed a dog in a horrible way. Besides, after India, Alexander did not want to see her again….When Cassander killed Alessandro, I didn't move one finger, not to save him or his mother or Olympias, the 3 of them died by Cassander's personal orders.

_The same as him_ –he thought, feeling tears threatening to come out.

— You were telling me about how you met Anaxagoras –the Viking changed the subject, seeing how much this affected the Macedonian.

Hephaistion nodded.

— Philip V was the Macedonian King, and he was having a lot of troubles with Rome –said the Macedonian—Philip had allied himself with Hannibal Barca when he attacked Rome and, when Scipio the _Africanus_ defeated Hannibal in Zama –a mischievous smile curved his lips thinking about Scipio— Rome was ready to intervene in Greece. Philip had been attacking many Greek cities and Athens went to cry at the Roman Senate for help –Hephaistion made a pause—The Roman pro-consul Titus Quinctius Flamininus defeated Philip at the Battle of Cynoscephalae.

— The fuck he did! No one could stand against the Roman legions, and I'm telling you this lad, I fought against many armies, even against the Parthians when I was a Centurion, and NO ONE fought like us –said Lucius with pride, crossing his arms—If I had lived in Phai's time, we could have defeated even Alexander himself.

Hephaistion just smiled, he knew it was pointless to argue with Lucius when they talked about Rome.

— As I was saying, even if he was defeated, Philip continued plotting against Rome. It was the year now known as 196 BC –the Macedonian continued—I had 160 years in that time, Anaxagoras had 317 years, and he went to Pella with a Spartan embassy. You see, Philip wanted an alliance with the Spartan Tyrant Nabis and he proposed him to married his sons with Nabis's daughters. Anaxagoras came with that embassy to discuss the alliance terms, as the last favor he did to his Sire, a Ventrue called Artemis.

**XXX**

Anaxagoras felt the presence of another vampire in the area outside Pella. First he thought it was his companion Lysander but when he reached the hill he found a creature of outstanding beauty. Hephaistion was there, one knee on the grass and the other leg bent, his gray eyes staring at the front, looking a beautiful old house. If the Spartan still believed in Gods, he wouldn't doubt he was watching one.

— You make too much noise –said Hephaistion without looking at him.

— I wasn't trying to hide me –said Anaxagoras with all calm—Is this your territory?

— No –Hephaistion stood up—But this used to be my home.

— Are you Macedonian?

— Yes –Hephaistion walked to him, and his eyes stopped at the red cloak Anaxagoras was wearing—And you are Spartan? Did you come to see the clown we have for King?

— Something like that.

The Macedonian smiled.

— Of course not, you came for the book –he said, watching the Spartan closely—Every vampire that came these nights are looking the same thing, the mysterious page of the book of Nod that is said to be in the King's treasure.

_He is very smart_ –thought Anaxagoras.

— I'm Anaxagoras son of Leotychidas.

— Hephaistion son of Amyntor.

— Do you know where is this page of the book of Nod? –the famous book that told the story of the first vampire: Kaine.

— Maybe, but if I knew, why should I tell you? –Hephaistion saw him with intensity.

— Because there are some things that is better to do with company –said Anaxagoras sounding sinfully hot and the Macedonian smiled.

**XXX**

— And I decided to help Anaxagoras –said Hephaistion.

— Why? You didn't know him –said Eric and the Macedonian shrugged.

— I have a weakness for blonds.

— Phai, and what happened to your Sire? –the Viking wanted to know.

— Bendis? Well, I killed her –that answer took Eric by surprise—I drank all her blood.

— You WHAT?! –the Viking turned to look at his Sire, then again at Hephaistion— I thought Diablerie was a crime.

— It is a crime, but, with Phai, things were complicated –said Lucius.

— She asked me to drink her blood –Hephaistion explained.

— Why? –Eric didn't understand why would someone want to be drained.

— In her words she was tired of her no-life –said Hephaistion—I didn't understand her at first. It was the year 100 and I was traveling across Europe learning about Necromancy, following the lead of a Druid priest when she came to me…

**XXX**

— Why are you asking me this? –asked Hephaistion impressed by her words. The flame of the candles bowed at the mercy of the wind that was blowing through the open window.

— I'm tired, Hephaistion –said Bendis, her voice soft and modulated, it was the voice of someone who had thought a lot before making a decision—There is nothing in this world that interests me, everything bores me, the world is nothing more than a trash can, a rotten apple.

— Why do you want to be…? Why me? You could just wait for the sun –Hephaistion understood even less. Bendis smiled tenderly.

— Your no-life has sense, meaning, you have a propose and I… —Bendis shrugged—In a way I want that my no-life to has any sense, to became a bunch of ashes will be meaningless, it will be the same as if I have never existed. But, if my blood, my life, my strength, is in you I would have a propose and all my powers would be yours…

**XXX**

— And that is how Bendis found the Final Death –said Hephaistion.

— You really have a complicated no-life –said Eric.

— We all have –said Lucius, looking at the sky— Being immortal is more difficult that any of us could have ever imagined.

— I couldn't agree more with you –said Hephaistion—The night Bendis Embraced me, she said "you will be frozen in time, you will never die" I didn't understand those words in that moment… and I'm sure, that you Eric, still don't understand what does it mean the true meaning of "living forever."

Lucius nodded.

— Now I have 1,182 years old –said the Roman—And for 1,182 I have seen the same bastard of 35 years on the mirror. I haven't age a fucking day in more than a thousand years. It's not until you see your family and your friends die that you understand the meaning of the word "immortal." That's why we move away from everything we know, is easier for us… —he smiled, a sad smile—A thousand years… I not only saw my friends die, I saw Rome died too. The _Forum… _soon it will be nothing more than debris; the _Circus Maximus_ is in a lame state… and I used to gamble there! For fuck sake…but I'm still here, and I will be here even after there is nothing left of the _Circus Maximus_…

— You can imagine then how I feel…I lived in the golden age of Macedonia –said Hephaistion taking back his locket from Eric's hand— And I witnessed the decadence of my kingdom…the kingdom of my Alexander. I saw Cassander became a King, then, I saw Antigonus the One Eye descendants became the new ruling dynasty. Antigonus! Who was Antigonus before Alexander? Antigonus II, Demetrius III, Antigonus III, Philip V and Perseus, all of them terrible kings… I saw the Battle of Pydna, the one that the famous pro-consul Lucius Aemilius Paulus won against that retarded Perseus –the Macedonian was angry.

— It was before my time but, for a kingdom as strong as was Macedonia, it was as terrible defeat –said Lucius.

— The Battle of Pydna… Alexander would have never lost a battle like that. And what happened next? Perseus ran away like a coward from the battlefield. And when he was convinced that it was nothing left for him excepted to surrender the kingdom to Rome, he went to the Roman camp with his 2 sons: Philip and Alexander –Hephaistion forced a laugh—Philip and Alexander! How ironic. And Aemilius Paulus paraded the Macedonian royal family in his triumph in Rome.

— After that Macedonia was divided in 4, right? –asked Eric and Lucius nodded.

— Yes lad, and a few years later it became a Roman province –the Roman surveyed the sky—It will be dawn soon, we better go now.

_What happened next? Well, it's a long story. We arrived at Jaffa and from there we travel to Jerusalem. I don't have to tell you that it was a very difficult journey but we reach the Templars' headquarters after a month._

_What did I find in Templum Domini? I didn't find a manuscript but I found something much valuable, a gem of Kaine's sword. And Kaine's sword is the key to open a path to the Dark Umbra, and to reach Alexander's soul._

* * *

**A/N:** Again all the information about Vampires, Werewolves and Wraiths, are based on the outstanding work of White Wolf: Vampire the Masquerade, Werewolf the Apocalypse and Wraiths the Oblivion.

Many thanks reading and don't forget to leave a review purr-lease.


	23. Illyrian Exile Pt II

Hello everyone!

I can't express with words how grateful I am with all of you for reading. Many thanks for the anonymous reviews; since I can't answer them in other way I'll thank you from here. And thanks a lot for all of you who mark my story in your alerts.

I'm dying to write when Alexander became king, but Philip is in my way. Curz you Philip! Please read and enjoy ^_^

**CHAPTER 19**

After leaving King Langarus' castle, Hephaistion and Alexander went to live near the border that the lands of the Agrianians shared with the Dacians, in what is now known as Romania.

In the future the Dacians will be quite famous thanks to a Roman Emperor called Trajan, who conquered them, expanding Rome's power. In his last days, Trajan wanted to emulate Alexander and prepare his forces to invade the heir of the Persian Empire: The Parthians; but he died first. The honor of conquering Asia will always be Alexander's. More to the east to the lands of the Agrianians were the lands of the Getai and another tribe known as Scythians, who in the near future will fight against Alexander during his Asian campaign.

They had no way of knowing but Hephaistion and Alexander were very close to the lands of the vampire clan Tzimisce, and if they had crossed the river probable they would have die a terribly death. But God had a special plan for them and they enjoyed peaceful and happy days.

They settled on a valley, a beautiful place surrounded by mountains. They were near a village, and had chosen to live in a small and old house at the side of the river. A big flower camp was in front of their house, beautiful flowers that were like a gigantic carpet of colors. At night, a sweet perfume floated through their window, filling the house…the only bad thing was the bees, too many bees for the boys liking. Peritas hated when the bees stopped on his nose but he knew better than made a bee angry.

King Langarus sent once a week his servants to bring them food and clothes and to help them in whatever they could, but one day, Alexander saw that the house roof was very damage and wouldn't stand a storm. Since they had nothing better to do, except of course to make love, and they had done that so much, that it was like Macedonians mating season. Alexander decided to repair the roof, all by himself.

- Alex, I don't think this is a good idea –said Hephaistion, watching him on the house roof.

- Why not? –asked the Prince, holding a wooden plank.

- Have you ever do this before?

- No, but it can't be that difficult –Hephaistion feared that answer.

- Why don't we wait for Langarus' men to do this? –Peritas arrived with a branch in his snout; he left it in front of Hephaistion and moved his tail waiting.

Hephaistion smiled, took the branch and threw it, watching the dog running to catch it.

- What for? I can do it.

- Fine, have it your way –said Hephaistion, it was pointless to argue with him.

Once the Prince had made up his mind it was impossible to convince him of doing something else. He just hoped that Alexander wouldn't fall and hurt himself... or that he didn't end destroying the house. Peritas returned with the branch, moving his tail.

It took the Prince 3 days to "repair" the roof and when Hephaistion saw his work from inside the house he sighed.

- So, what do you think? –asked Alexander in that particular tone that friends use when they want the approval at something they suck at doing.

- Er… well, it doesn't look good –he said with caution seeing the wooden planks put in a chaotic way, one under another.

- It doesn't have to look good, Phai –the Prince defended himself.

- Whatever you said –Hephaistion seriously feared that the roof was going to collapse in any moment.

- What are we going to eat today? –asked Alexander, changing the subject.

- Why are you asking me? –answered his friend, lifting his eyebrow.

- I thought you have cooked something –explained the Prince with simplicity.

- Well, we still have some hare and bread.

- Hare and bread again? We have been eating the same thing all week. Can't you cook something else? –Alexander complained, he was used to eat in wonderful feasts and everything he wanted. All right, when he was on campaign he ate anything but he wasn't on campaign, and he was tired of eating the same thing.

- And what made you think that I know how to cook? –asked Hephaistion, crossing his arms.

- Your mother is an excellent cook –that explanation made his friend laughed.

- Tell me something; do you really think that she taught ME how to cook? –Alexander blinked—She only taught Eni, and all I know about cooking is thanks to my grandpa, and as you can imagine I don't have a large list of recipes. What about you? You had been in more campaigns than I, sure you know how to cook –all boys learned to cook on militaries campaigns, like it or not, if they didn't learn to cook they didn't eat.

- Yes, but I only know the basics –said the Prince.

- Lets do something, I'll cook one day and you the next one; what do you say? –said Hephaistion and Alexander nodded.

- Sounds good to me.

- And, since we are already talking about this, lets organize the rest of the activities –said Hephaistion—We need to know who is going to clean, bring water from the river and do the laundry.

The Prince laughed.

- You are kidding!

- Fine, I'm kidding, then tell me something. Who is going to clean the house? –asked Hephaistion.

- Langarus' men.

- Once a week? And you suppose they are going to do the laundry once a week too?

- Why not? –asked Alexander with all innocence.

- Alex, this place is going to be like a pigpen if we don't clean –said Hephaistion—Fine, let Langarus' men do the laundry but we have to clean and bring water from the river.

The Prince sighed.

- As you wish, I'll bring the water, you do the cleaning.

- No, no, no. One day I clean and you bring the water, next day you clean and I bring the water –Hephaistion was well aware that cleaning was the hardest part—And the one who brings the water cooks that day.

- I never win with you.

It was getting late, Hephaistion took the fur blankets that King Langarus had sent them, and put them on the floor. It was very cold in those lands, especially now that winter was coming, he had learned to stand the cold thanks to his grandfather's training but the Prince was suffering greatly, even if he never complained.

Hephaistion sat on the floor and Alexander sat behind, embracing him by the waist, his knees up at his friend's sides.

- Alex, do you want an extra blanket? Last night you were trembling –the Prince kissed his shoulder.

- Yes, please…have you seen Peritas? –asked Alexander kissing his neck, all this way up to Hephaistion's cheek.

- He is doing his patrol outside –Hephaistion smile, leaning his head to one side. The Prince brushed his silky hair away; scattering kisses behind his ear and he slid his hands up and down Hephaistion's arms—Have you finish your book?

- The Anabasis? –Alexander slid down his friend's chiton, leaving him half naked. He looked for what they had left of perfume oil, and prepared himself to give his friend a massage—No, I haven't.

- And is it good your book? –asked Hephaistion leaning to the front, he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the Prince's hands working on his back.

- Oh, yes; it very good. It's about Xenophon experience in Asia –said Alexander.

- Why did Xenophon go to Asia? –Hephaistion moaned softly, feeling the Prince's thumbs pressing his muscles.

- Well, almost 60 years ago the Persian Prince Cyrus the Younger, hired a force of 10 thousand Greek mercenaries to fought for him against his brother, the Great King Artaxerxes II in order to crown himself King –explained Alexander—Among those mercenaries was Xenophon, he traveled under the command of a Spartan, a man named Clearchus –Hephaistion moaned again when his friend reached his kidneys, and two pink spots appeared on Alexander's cheeks—Clearchus lead his group of mercenaries through the Persian's lands and they fought against Artaxerxes' army in a place called Cunaxa, in Babylon. You have to read Xenophon's description of the battle; he gives many details about the Persians fighting style.

- I will. I promise…Oh dear Gods! That feels soooo good –Alexander blushed even more—And what happened at Cunaxa?

- That's a very interesting battle, you see, the Greeks were position at the side of the river –the Prince continued—The mercenaries were outnumbered but they charged against Artaxerxes' left flank anyway. Meanwhile, on the Persian right flank the fight between the Artaxerxes' army and Cyrus was more difficult. Cyrus personally charged against his brother's bodyguard and a javelin instantly killed him. His rebel army ran away and only the Greek mercenaries, who had no idea that Cyrus had been kill, continued the fight, and Clearchus destroyed the Great King's left flank. So Cyrus forces lost the battle but the mercenaries won their own battle.

- Fascinating. And then?

- Oh! This is the interesting part –Alexander was excited, he loved battle stories and this in particular was of his personal interest since he dreamed about invading Persia—The mercenaries had no patron, since Cyrus was killed, and they were near Babylon, at the very heart of the Persian Empire. They wanted to go home but they couldn't, first because they didn't know the way back, and second because Artaxerxes couldn't leave 10 thousand Greek mercenaries heavily armed to go wandering on his lands.

- So, what did Artaxerxes do?…Why are you stopping? –the Prince shook his head and continued with his massage.

They heard a distant thunder and Peritas entered the small house, pushing the door. A storm was coming.

- First the mercenaries offered their services to the satrap Tissaphernes, but the Persian refused to hire them and the Greeks refused to surrender their weapons –the Prince went on—So Tissaphernes invited the Greek officers to a feast and had them killed.

- Treacherous bastard! –exclaimed Hephaistion with a big smiled. That massage felt so good that he could start purring.

- The mercenaries elected new officers and started their march back home; they headed to the Black Sea –said Alexander—But the Persians went after them all the way, trying to annihilated them. They got lost several times and many mercenaries died on the way.

- But, they went back to Greece, right? –the Prince shrugged.

- I don't know, I haven't finished the book.

-Alexander! –Hephaistion protested—Read faster.

- I could read faster but then I wouldn't be able to spoil you –Hephaistion laughed.

- You win; don't read.

They felt silent for a while, hearing the thunders.

- When I was reading the Anabasis, I started to imagine how it would be to reach Babylon; they said a lot of things about that city –said Alexander, kissing his back—I heard that some people called her: the Great Whore, and that all the building are cover in gold. I want to see the city that Cyrus the Great conquered.

- We will see Babylon together Alex, I'm sure of it –Hephaistion turned to kiss him on the cheek, leaving a trail of soft kisses to his lips. After a while, the tenderly kisses became more passionate, Hephaistion invaded Alexander's mouth with his tongue fighting against him to gain the control. The Prince's hands were traveling through his friend's abdomen, going down down…

Hephaistion moaned inside Alexander's mouth, and he opened his legs, he wanted to feel more and to have everything his dear Prince had to give him. And truth must be said, Alexander was becoming a very good lover... at least with his best friend. He knew every inch of Hephaistion's body, how to touch him, where and how long to have him moaning under him.

With his free hand, the Prince still oily fingers looked for his beloved firm butt, sliding then inside Hephaistion. Alexander felt his entire body burning when his friend arched his back against him, and kissed his cheek.

Outside the house it started to rain, a thunder made the house tremble and Peritas lifted his head. But the boys were too busy to care. By now, Hephaistion was sitting on the Prince's lap, devouring his lips with kisses, replacing his need for air for the need of feeling his lips. Alexander took him by the hips and they cease being two different persons to became one.

Hephaistion embraced the Prince, and was so lost in the delicious sensations of having their bodies pressed together, that first he ignored the drops of water that were falling on his head. But, when the drops started to be annoying he lifted his head, his eyes on the ceiling that Alexander had repaired.

- A-Alex…—he said panting. But the Prince ignored him and continued thrusting inside him—Alex…

The ceiling cracked and a torrent of cold water fell upon them. Peritas ran, but his masters weren't so lucky. Both were wet and cold, and when Hephaistion saw Alexander angry face, with his wet blond hair covering his face, he started to laugh. Soon Alexander was laughing too, as if they hadn't seen something funnier in their lives.

XXX

- I told you to wait for Langarus' men to fix the roof –said Hephaistion next day, while they were walking near the trees.

They had a terrible night, they had to sleep in the flooded house and now Alexander was sneezing.

- Please, don't scold me Phai, I already fell like shit –the Prince sneezed again.

- If you want we can rest today, you don't have to train if you feel sick –but Alexander shook his head.

- No, when we go to Asia I will have to endure harder things than sleeping in a flooded house –said the Prince drawing his sword.

- All right.

Since they arrived to this house, Hephaistion had been training Alexander to improve his fencing skills. And he really was impressed; the Prince was very intelligent and learned quickly, he never had to say things twice.

- What are we going to do today, master Hephaistion? –asked Alexander in a professional tone.

His friend smiled with lazy arrogance.

- Mm, lets practice the move I taught you yesterday –Hephaistion drew one of his swords.

- Which move master? –the question took his friend by surprise, the Prince had an excellent memory, even better than his own. Alexander smiled seeing his puzzle expression—I mean, the double-thrusting move to deceive the enemy or that very useful move using your mouth that we practice under the apple tree.

- Mm –Hephaistion frowned, faking a serious look on his face—Let's see. I think we should start with the double-thrusting and later we can practice the other one.

Alexander smiled.

XXX

- Lets play something –said Alexander. They were lying under an apple tree, after 4 months of their sad episode with the roof.

- What do you want to play? –asked Hephaistion, his arms cross behind his head, and his gorgeous eyes on the sky.

It was a sunny day for a change. After weeks of being inside the house because of the cold, they were grateful of this hot day and hurried to go outside. They even bathed Peritas, since the smell of the dog was filling the house making the life in it unbearable.

The Prince sat on the grass.

- I will ask you questions to guess which story character are you.

Hephaistion sat in front of him.

- Fine; but give a moment to think…mm, right, you can ask now –said his friend and Alexander nodded.

- Are you…from the Iliad? –asked the Prince.

- No.

- Damn! I was sure you were Patroklus –Hephistion smiled.

- That was too obvious, Alex. Keep asking.

- Right…mm, are you from… Herakles story?

- Nop.

- Jason story?

- Yes…why are you looking at me like that? –asked Hephaistion.

- I'm trying to read your mind –answered Alexander making him laughed—Do you… play the lyre?

- No.

- Are you Achilles' father?

- No…stop looking at me like that –said Hephaistion laughing, covering Alexander's eyes with his hands.

- Was Medea your wife?

- Yes.

- You are Jason –said Alexander with his eyes narrow—Phai that was very obvious.

- Not for you apparently –Hephaistion kissed the tip of his nose—My turn; tell me when you are ready.

- I'm ready.

- Are you Achilles? –asked his friend without preamble.

- I don't like this game –Hephaistion laughed, and embraced him.

- Phai?

- Tell me, honey –said his friend, leaning his head on the Prince's shoulder.

- Don't call me "honey" –Alexander narrowed his eyes.

- Fine, what do you want sweetheart?

- PHAI! –Hephaistion laughed.

- What? Don't you like it? You break my heart, pooh-bear –said Hephaistion sweetly, faking a hurtful voice. Alexander rolled his eyes—Don't get angry, I'm just teasing you.

- Where did you get those "names"?

- My sister.

- Eni has problems.

- You can imagine that by now poor Leon must be: Kitty-poo or Sweet Muffin –said Hephaistion and they roar with laughter.

- We have to remember that to tease him next time we see him –said Alexander.

- What do you want to ask me? –Hephaistion reminded him.

Alexander nodded.

- I want you to tell me something –the Prince made a pause—Will you be willing to forgive me anything?

Hephaistion straightened himself and saw him.

- Why are you asking, what did you do?

- I haven't done anything, I just… —Alexander made a pause—I was wondering the other day. I love you, with all my heart, but I was questioning myself if I will be willing to forgive you anything.

- And? Will you? –asked Hephaistion with interest.

- Yes, I will forgive you anything except one thing –the Prince held his gaze—I will never forgive you if you betray me.

Wind blew, playing with the locks of Hephaistion's hair, making them dance in front of his handsome face. His dark gray eyes looked brighter under the sunlight.

- And you? –Alexander insisted—What is the only thing that you would never forgive me?

Hephaistion felt silent for a very long time, giving a lot of thought to that question. It was a difficult question with a complicated answer. He brushed his hair behind his ear to buy some time, and saw the grass as expecting to find there a magical answer.

- I had never thought about that –he said with all sincerity, and started pulling the grass without looking at him—The only thing that I would never forgive you… I think it would be that someday you stop loving me –Hephaistion saw him, holding his gaze—You can betray me, you can use me, you can do many things to me… but if one day you stop loving me…that I can not forgive.

Alexander embraced him tightly.

- I will never stop loving you –Hephaistion smiled.

- And I will never betray you –Hephaistion kissed his cheek—But that doesn't mean that won't be mad if you do something stupid.

- I know… give me your hand –asked the Prince, and his friend obeyed. Alexander drew his small dagger and cut the palm of his own hand, then he cut Hephaistion's palm and pressed both together, intertwining his finger—Look at me, Phai. I swear that I will never stop loving you, no matter what.

- And I swear that I will never betray you, even if that cost me my life –said Hephaistion holding his gaze, his voice full with the intensity of his most private feelings.

Then they heard a horse and a voice calling them. It was one of King Langarus' men.

_King Langarus sent word to us that a man called Demaratus of Corinth wanted to talk with Alexander._

_Why had Philip repudiate Queen Olympias? Why had Philip repudiate Alexander? Those were questions that I asked myself almost everyday during our exile in Illyria. It had no sense, and King Philip was many things but never an idiot. He had spent almost 20 years educating Alexander and preparing him to became the next king, his undisputable heir; he knew that to repudiate Olympias was the same as repudiate Alexander. So, why had he done as he did at his wedding party? Later I heard people saying that he had fell in love with Cleopatra, who latter was called Cleopatra Eurydice, like Philip's mother. But I knew better._

_Deep inside me I knew the reason, Alexander had told me the day he heard that his father was getting married with a Macedonian noble. It was revenge. And it was my fault. But I couldn't accept it; it will be the same as saying than thanks to my present happiness in being with my dear Alexander, he was loosing the throne. _

_Demarathos convinced Alexander and Philip to reach a reconciliation agreement; and we came back to Pella._

_If I thought that the palace was a serpents nest when I was a page, nothing could have prepared me for what we found. Schemes inside schemes. Attalos and Parmelio had allied with each other against Alexander; they hated the Prince because they considered him annoyingly haughty and they were leading a faction of Macedonian barons who were in favor or having a pure Macedonian heir. _

_The situation was terrible for my Alexander…_

XXX

I took my silly game from the Big Bang Theory, oh how I love that series, even if that make me a little nerd myself ^_^

But don't stop here, go for the next chapter, please…


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 20**

- Attalos is even more unbearable than before the wedding –said Ptolemy.

At last the friends were together and they chose to meet in Leonnatos new house. It was close for everyone since it was located in Pella, near the palace. Leonnatos' father, Anteas, had bought this house; Amyntor insisted in help with the expenses, but Anteas refused.

Hephaistion was smiling, he couldn't help it, and even if the situation was incredibly bad for his dear Prince, his friend and his sister were so happy that was contagious. Berenike had given birth to a beautiful boy, who luckily looked a lot like her: black hair, white skin, and a pair of brown eyes. It were Paris' eyes but Leonnatos' mother, Iokaste, said it were Leonnatos grandfather's eyes, so nobody asked.

Berenike was concerned when the baby was born; she had wished to have a girl because now it meant that Leonnatos' heir would be the bastard son of his wife. But when she had said this to him, Leonnatos had smiled and said: "I'll think of something" Nobody talked about this again, and they called the boy Amyntas in honor of Berenike's father.

Iokaste was living here by the moment with the pretext of helping Berenike with the baby, and 2 weeks ago Leonnatos's sisters came too; they wanted to meet the baby and they were very excited to have another boy in the family, even Anteas was happy, he had always wanted another son. And that was not all, Antigone went almost every day to see her daughter, so poor Leonnatos had his house full with women, reason why he was so happy to have his friends there.

- What have Attalos done? –asked Alexander with interest, laying on his coach in Leonnatos' garden.

Ptolemy snorted.

- Where to start?… First, he has your father in his pocket, everything he wants he gets –said Ptolemy—He threw out all your mother's things and installed his niece in her room. But I heard that your father's wives took your mother's things and save them from the garbage. They hate Cleopatra Eurydice, and poor girl because she is very sweet, but they hate her because of what she represents.

- And that's not all –said Perdikkas—There is also this Pausanias affair.

- Which Pausanias affair? –asked Hephaistion, eating an apple.

- Do you remember Pausanias of Orestis? –asked Leonnatos—I used to be his page.

- Oh yes, the one who speaks alone?

- The same –said his now brother-in-law.

- What happened with him? –asked Alexander.

- He was rape and beaten by Attalos' men –said Perdikkas and the Prince and Hephaistion saw him with eyes wide opened.

- Why? What happened? –Alexander was the first to ask.

- It's long and complicated –said Perdikkas, scratching his head.

- Do you remember that Pausanias of Orestis used to be the King's lover? –asked Ptolemy, and the Prince nodded—Well, the King dumped him in a very… humiliating way and started to show an open interest for another Pausanias, one who happen to be an acquaintance of Attalos. Some people said that they were lovers, because this younger Pausanias was very handsome.

- Was? –asked Hephaistion, suspecting something very bad.

- Yes, he is dead –said Leonnatos.

Hephaistion blinked.

- How?

- So here you are! –exclaimed Berenike, walking to them and taking a seat at Leonnatos side in the same couch. She looked very beautiful and mature, she couldn't stop smiling and that had her brother extremely happy—What are we talking about?

All the boys kept silent and Perdikkas and Ptolemy looked at each other, it was uncommon for a woman to interrupt a men's conversation but Berenike was very modern to her time. In Amyntor's house she was treated like her brothers, with the same rights, she could express her opinion, her father had taught her how to ride and Nikandros had taught her how to knock out a man in case she was attack on the street. Grandfather Demetrios taught her how to use a bow, but that was their little secret, and no one knew that she had a pretty good aim.

- We are talking about Pausanias of Orestis –explained Leonnatos, who after a year married he was not only used to his independent and uncommon wife, he loved her even more, he could talk with her as if she was another of his friends.

- Oh that was terrible –said Berenike, stealing grapes from her husband's plate—That old wretched men of Attalos is convinced that thanks to Loony Pausanias his Pausanias died.

- Loony Pausanias? –asked Perdikkas trying not to laugh.

Berenike nodded.

- Leon told me that he speaks to himself –she explained, and Hephaistion smiled. Yes, that was his sister. If she had been born a man she would have been very popular, she was easy going and brave, simple, honest and direct. But in a woman those weren't strong points.

- And how did the other Pausanias die? –Alexander wanted to know.

- Mm –Berenike swallowed a grape—Your father took Pausanias to a battle and he died protecting the King. But Attalos is convinced that Pausanias killed himself because Loony Pausanias was making his life miserable since the King dumped him.

- And then Attalos invited Loony Pausanias to a feast in his house –Perdikkas continued—Had him drunk and then he let his servants and slaves to do as they please with him.

Hephaistion was horrify and Alexander very quite.

- Next day, Loony Pausanias went to the King and told him everything –said Ptolemy—But the King did nothing.

- Nothing? –Hephaistion exclaimed outraged.

- Nothing –said Ptolemy again—Now you see what I was saying, Attalos has the King in his pocket. I heard that by the end of the season the King is sending him and Parmelio to the Hellespont to start with the preparation for the Asian campaign.

The Prince remained silent for a long time. This was a lot of information and very important too, he will need time to understand the full implications of all of these, but at least he was sure of one thing: his personal influence in the court had being diminished thanks to his voluntary exile and the fact that his mother had remained in Epirus. He had no allies inside the palace.

- Do you know that Cleopatra Eurydice gave birth to a girl 2 months ago? –asked Ptolemy.

- No –answered Hephaistion, leaving his apple on a small table at his side.

- I think that was the reason why the King called Alexander back –said Ptolemy—If he would have had a son, then… I'm not so sure of what would have happened. And he can't leave to Asia without an heir.

- She is pregnant again –said Berenike—Cleopatra Eurydice –she explained when the boys saw her with puzzle expressions—And I heard that she is doing all kind of sacrifices and prayers to have a boy this time.

That's not good –thought Hephaistion.

- And you will never believe who is also a mother –said Berenike—Cynane, Gloomy Amyntas got her pregnant shortly after their marriage, can you believe it? –she said as if it was impossible for Amyntas to reproduce himself.

- How do you know all this? –asked Perdikkas—You are better inform than Ptolemy.

- Thessa is my friend –explained the girl, referring to Alexander's half sister Thessalonike.

- What did the King tell you when you return? –asked Perdikkas, but the Prince kept silent.

XXX

- We have no money –said Eumenes, the King's secretary, in Philip's study. Only Attalos and Parmelio were allowed to be present.

- What do you mean? –asked Attalos as if Eumenes was talking to him.

The secretary frowned but said nothing, he knew better than antagonized the King's father-in-law.

- Exactly what I say, we have no money –Eumenes said again—We haven't pay the troops in 2 months and we have almost 30 thousand men on arms training and in reserve. The officers are starting to complain.

- Complain? They are soldiers, they must do as they are told –said Attalos, spitting; he spate when he was angry.

- Is not that simple –said Parmelio in a conciliatory tone.

- No, is not –Philip rubbed his face—Just yesterday, while I was in the gymnasium, a group of soldiers cornered me, complaining loudly about the delay in the pay.

- But surely there must be money somewhere –said Attalos, he just couldn't believe that the most powerful man in Greece was broke—What about the reserves?

- Almost empty –said Eumenes—We already used what we had in the royal treasure.

- But… then what can we do? –asked Attalos.

The King stood up.

- What else? We have to start the Asian campaign –said Philip—We will pay the men with the war spoils.

- And what about Alexandros of Epirus? –asked Parmelio—According to our spies Queen Olympias has convinced him to declare you war.

The King gave him a confident smile.

- I already solve that –said Philip—I offered him to marry my daughter Cleopatra, and he accepted immediately. We have not to worry about him –the King walked to the door—I'm hungry, lets eat before going to the barracks, I want to talk to the men. Eumenes, you are coming too.

Philip and his small group ate, and then went to the soldiers' barracks. They crossed the city by horse, stopping every now and then to speak to some important citizen, or to greet someone. An officer near them had the courage to shout to the King asking for the pay, but Philip smiled and answered to everybody in calm. The group had just passed the Agora when Parmelio saw Alexander leaving Leonnatos' house with Hephaistion at his side.

- Oh Good Zeus, don't! –exclaimed the old General in a low voice.

- What's wrong? –asked Attalos, and Parmelio pointed out the 2 boys with his chin— Alexander? Why does he bother you?

- No, not him. Amyntor's boy –said Parmelio barely moving his lips.

Attalos turned and saw the tall and ungodly handsome boy of 19 years old.

- What about him?

- Shshsh…don't speak so load –Parmelio scolded him. Every time the King saw Hephaistion something bad happened, and he didn't want even more troubles in the palace.

- What happened? –asked Philip turning on his horse.

- Nothing –the old General lied, confusing Attalos.

Please Great Father Zeus, I will make you a sacrifice tomorrow at first hour if the King doesn't see Amyntor's…

- Isn't that Hephaistion? –asked Philip.

Son…–thought Parmelio.

- It's Amyntor's boy –said Attalos and Parmelio felt like strangulating his son-in-law.

- That lad, it can't be right to be that beautiful –said the King taking Attalos by surprise.

As everybody else in Pella, he had heard about the King's interest in one of Amyntor's sons but he hadn't witnessed this interest first hand. Now, watching Philip's gaze while admiring Hephaistion's gorgeous figure he knew that the key to control the King entirely was in Hephaistion not in Cleopatra Eurydice.

- Parmelio, what does Amyntor think about the situation with Alexander? –asked Attalos when they were alone in Attalos house.

The old General saw him with intensity, evaluation the question and it's implications.

- What are you planning? –he knew better than to assume that this was an innocent question.

Attalos walked around his study, twisting his hands like a fly.

- The King likes his son –Parmelio forced a laugh.

- "Likes" is a soft word to describe what the King feels for that boy, he is OBSESSED with him –said the General—The King wanted to make him his _eromenos_ and when the lad refused, he rape him –Attalos eyes were wide open with that revelation—Alexander hates his father for this… you see, Alexander is deeply in love with his best friend.

- How interesting… does Amyntor know any of this? –Parmelio shrugged.

- I doubt it –the General saw his son-in-law narrowing his eyes—Tell me, what are you planning?

- I'm thinking that maybe Amyntor would accept to be on our side, and be our eyes and ears when we part for the Hellespont –explained Attalos, taking a seat in front of his father-in-law—The King is sending us together to start with the Asian campaign, which is very understandable, we are the only men he can trust now, but when we go here will be no one to keep an eye on Alexander and to prevent that Queen Olympias return from Epirus.

- What makes you think that Amyntor will accept?

- He would be a fool if he can't see that Alexander will never be King. It's clear that the King wants Hephaistion, well lets give the lad to him and if Amyntor helps us he would be one of the most prominent men in Macedonia…no, in Persia as well! –Parmelio shook his head.

- You don't know Amyntor, he would never sell his family to gain power or glory.

- But he married his daughter to Anteas' son, and now he is related to the royal house.

- That was different, Anteas' boy got her daughter pregnant –explained Parmelio.

It wasn't a bad idea, Parmelio told to himself. It was true, when he and Attalos were in the Hellespont they would leave the path free for Alexander and his mother; Philotas was still young to act if it were necessary, and a man like Amyntor with his reputation and connections in Macedonia and Athens would serve their cause greatly; that would also meant that Anteas will be on their side, because since the marriage of they children the relation between the 2 men was more than good, and with him the Lynkestian royal house will be supporting them. Philip would be more than happy and Alexander utterly defeated…but he knew that Amyntor would never agree to this, not even for all the gold of the Great King of Persia.

- It's a good idea, and you can try if you like to speak to Amyntor –said the general—But I don't think it will work.

- It will, I assure you.

- Lets hope so.

XXX

Attalos invited Amyntor and his wife to dinner at his house two days later. Hephaistion's father had no idea what could the King's father-in-law want with him, but he accepted the invitation. He attended with Antigone, even if his inner cricket told him that Attalos was not a good person and nothing good could come from him.

The dinner was delicious; Attalos personal cook (a slave who came from Egypt and claimed to have work for one of the Great King's Satraps) made the most exquisite and expensive dishes. It was clear that he wanted to impress his only 2 guests with extravagant food and the magnificent hall of his new house. That was also strange; the dinner was an intimate one, just Attalos, his extremely young wife Daphne, and Amyntor and Antigone, and that put Amyntor on alert.

- I hope you have liked the dinner –said the host with a smile that intended to be kind, but on his face was creepy.

- It was delicious, Attalos, I thank you for your invitation –said Amyntor, lying on his couch in front of his host. Daphne and Antigone were sitting on chairs, since women weren't allowed to eat laying on couches.

They had talked about everything and nothing in particular, and that intrigued Hephaistion's father, he had been summoned here because of something in particular and now that the dinner was over the real reason for this sudden invitation was about to be reveal.

- I heard you are an excellent cook, Antigone –said Attalos, tasting his un-water wine.

Antigone smiled sweetly, like a good wife she didn't speak in public if her opinion was not asked.

- You are too kind, I wouldn't say "excellent", I just like to cook –said Antigone, leaving her cup of lemonade, she didn't drank wine, decent women didn't drink wine.

- Daphne, why don't you take Antigone to the kitchen? I'm sure she would like to meet our cook –said Attalos and his young wife obeyed.

Antigone smiled again and gave her thanks, following Daphne. She knew that now was the most important moment of the night, and the men needed to be alone.

Antigone didn't like Attalos, for she he was the kind of man consumed by ambition; ruthless and capable of selling his own mother in order to get what he wanted. Antigone only had to look at Daphne to know what kind of man was the King's father-in-law, Daphne was a scare little mouse, she wasn't happy, and Antigone wouldn't be surprise to hear if Attalos hit her. Antigone had no idea of what he wanted with her husband but she was sure it was nothing good.

In the hall, Attalos served the best wine he had to his guest, gave him a cup and sat on the chair that Antigone had just empty, at his side.

- Amyntor, we haven't talk too much, I have saw you a few time at the palace, that's all –said Attalos trying to be kind and failing miserably, the man was just evil and couldn't hide it. How was that the King and Parmelio stood him?—You must be wondering why did I invite you and your lovely wife tonight?

- You read my mind, Attalos –said Amyntor, all his senses on alert—I can't think of a reason for your sudden interest in me.

Attalos smiled, and somewhere in the world a puppy died.

- I invited you because in a few days General Parmelio and I are leaving to secure the Hellespont with 10 thousand men –said Attalos—And I will like to have in Pella a man who I can trust.

Amyntor's inner cricket shouted: danger! But he remained calm. The last thing he wanted was to have anything to do with this man.

- I'm sure you can find someone better than me, after all I'm not an important man –said Hephaistion's father with caution.

- There you are wrong Amyntor, you are not an important man but you can be –Amyntor frowned—You see, I couldn't avoid noticing that the King shows a special interest in you son –that was all that Amyntor needed to hear to be absolutely sure that this man was always bad news—I want the King to be happy, have you seen him recently?

- No.

- Well, he doesn't look good, and soon he would be off to fight against the Great King leaving my dear Cleopatra Eurydice's son as his legitimate heir –said Attalos with absolute confidence.

- We still don't know if your niece is going to produce a healthy boy –Amyntor pointed out.

- She will, trust me –Attalos spoke as if he had bribed Artemis in order to secure the birth of a male heir—What I'm trying to say Amyntor, is that Alexander will never be King and you should take advantage of what you have. The King is a far better match for your son that a disgrace Prince.

- What you are saying to me is that I should convince Hephaistion to accept the King as his lover? –Amyntor's voice was full of a cold anger.

- It's the wise thing to do; you and your family will gain nothing if you stayed with Alexander –said Attalos.

- You insult my son and me if you think we will accept such a thing; that will dishonor us.

- The King is the King, you are a fool if you can't see that.

- Then I am a fool –said Amyntor, his voice firm—Hephaistion is free to chose who he want to love.

Attalos laughed, amused with that words.

- Love… this has nothing to do with love –he said in an ugly voice—The King wants your son, and I, as his faithful servant, want him to be happy.

- Happy? You want to gain his favor –said Amyntor angry—You want to use my son in order to improve your own position in the court.

- And what's wrong with that? If you were smart you will be doing the same –Amyntor stood, he would not continue there listening foolishness.

- Amyntor! –Attalos called after him, seeing his guest walking to the door—Amyntor the King rape your son.

WHAT? –thought Hephaistion's father, stopping, his back turned to Attalos.

- The King rape him when he was his page, it's true –Attalos explained—And if you don't want that all Pella knows about this you will think about my words tonight.

All the way back home Amyntor was extremely silent, and that had Antigone concerned. She had never saw that expression in her husband and knowing Attalos reputation she knew something really bad had happened.

Amyntor for his part was furious and hurt; he wanted to shout, to cry, to hit someone…to kill the King. Now he understood Hephaistion's behavior when he was a page, why his eyes were so sad and why he always spoke with bitterness about the King, why he had been so rude with Melas Kleitos in the workshop, why Hephaistion had been appointed to the _Ile Basilike_… everything had sense now.

Amyntor could understand Hephaistion's motives for not telling him what had happened, at least Nikandros knew, he was sure; but he wished his son had told him. He felt so impotent, what can he do against the all mighty Philip? The most powerful man in Greece, the Champion of the oracle of Delphi, the _Hegemon_ of the Hellenic League, the man that had put Thebes on it's knees. He, who was only an infuriated father…oh how he wish the King dead, he hadn't hate a man so much as the King in that moment.

XXX

- My father is furious –said Leonnatos to his friends, months later. They were in the Prince quarters at the palace—The King gave Attalos lands that had been in my family since ages ago.

- Holy Medusa! –exclaimed Perdikkas—Why did he do that?

- I don't know –Leonnatos shook his head—The King said that those lands were his too, since his mother was first cousin of my father, and that he could do with them as he pleases.

- He is mad –said Nearchus, sitting at the side of another of the Prince's advisers: Erigyius of Mytilene who attended this meeting with his brother Laomedon—Sorry Alexander.

- You don't need to apologize, you are right he is mad –said the Prince—Luckily Attalos is gone with Parmelio, and we have a little peace in the palace.

- Do you have news about what's going on in the Hellespont? –asked Hephaistion, arms crossed and his back leaning against the wall.

- Ptolemy said he had news, that's why he wants to have this reunion –said Alexander.

- And where is he? –asked Harpalos.

- I'm here –said Ptolemy arriving.

Now all of Alexander's friends were there.

- Why all the mystery? What news do you have? –asked Perdikkas, pulling out the threads of a cushion.

- Bad news I'm afraid –said Ptolemy intriguing them—Attalos and Parmelio had secured the Hellespont.

- And why is that bad? –asked Leonnatos frowning.

- Let me finish Leon –asked Ptolemy, and took a deep breath—They secured the Hellespont and one of the local landlords in eager to be in the winning side, a man named Pixodarus. He is in very bad terms with the Persians since he usurped the throne of Halicarnassus banishing his sister Ada, the rightful ruler. He wants a military alliance with Macedonia and sent a marriage proposal to the King.

Alexander frowned.

- For me?

- That's the bad part, is not for you but for your half brother Philip Arrhidaeus –said Ptolemy and everybody felt silent.

- This has reached the limit –said Alexander angry—First he arranged the marriage between Amyntas and Cynane. Amyntas! Who is the son of the previous King. Then the King wants to have another son with a Macedonian woman and now he is making marriage alliances with Arrhidaeus. He is leaving me behind!

- Why don't you write to Pixodarus? –asked Harpalos—You can offer him to marry his daughter with you?

- That's a good idea –said Nearchus.

- Good idea? That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard –said Hephaistion walking to Alexander—Alex, Pixodarus is a nobody he must know that your brother is sick and that is why he is offering his daughter to him. It's a good deal for him and your father, since nobody else in his right mind will marry his daughter to Arrhidaeus.

- Whose side are you Hephaistion? –Harpalos confronted him.

- The side of reason, and this whole idea is foolishness.

- No, it's not –said Alexander, taking his best friend by surprise—It could work, and in that way I will show the King that I'm still the Crown Prince and that he can't leave me behind.

Everybody, with the exception of Hephaistion, Perdikkas and Leonnatos agreed with him.

- Alex, listen to me, you are going to make things worst –said Hephaistion trying to reason with him—What are you going to tell your father when he finds out what you have done?

- The problem with you Hephaistion is that you are jealous –said Harpalos in a nasty tone.

- Excuse me? –Hephaistion turned to see him.

- You don't want Alexander to get married, that is why you disagree –Hephaistion punched Harpalos so hard that he literally flew before falling on the floor. Nobody moved a muscle; they knew how strong was Hephaistion.

The Prince didn't say a word and that hurt his best friend. Was he thinking too that he was jealous? That he was just acting like that because he wanted Alexander all for himself?

- Are you sure you want to do this? –Hephaistion held Alexander's gaze.

- I'm sure.

- I don't approve this, but if you made up your mind, then is up to you –said Hephaistion and left the room with Perdikkas and Leonnatos.

_Time gave me the reason; the Pixodarus affair only complicated even more the situation of Alexander. King Philip was furious when he discovered that Alexander had sent the famous actor Thessalus as his ambassador to Pixodarus court. Do you think this is strange? To send an actor as an ambassador? Well, in my time it wasn't uncommon, Greeks did it all the time and since Thessalus was also a friend of Alexander, he accepted. Philip knew about his son's plans thanks to Philotas, and ordered that Thessalus should be brought to him._

_It was a terrible moment for my Alexander, to see his friend in chains thanks to him… but that wasn't all, oh no, Philip was so mad that he exiled Ptolemy, Nearchus, Harpalos, Erigyius and his brother Laomedon. The King had appointed these men as the Prince's advisors and they had advised him in the worst way possible, so he cast them away. _

_The situation came from bad to worst; on the streets you could hear people talking about Alexander not being his father's son, and more and more people started to doubt it. As if things couldn't be worst, Cleopatra Eurydice gave birth a son. It was just a matter of time for the King to name his newborn son Caranus, his heir. After all he had named him after the mythical founder of the Argead dynasty._

_I had to do something, and I could think of just one thing to do… _

It was a stormy night. It was the Macedonian month of Panemos, now known as June; the King was planning an ostentatious wedding ceremony for his daughter and King Alexandros of Epirus and, at the same time, he was planning a ceremony in which he was going to parade the images of the Olympian Gods along with an image of himself. The entire palace was busy with the preparations for the one-week celebrations in the ancient capital of Aegae, even if it was late at night the place was full of live, and you could see people running in all directions. It was clear that the King was spending the money he didn't have.

Hephaistion had heard that Philip was going to Aegae in 2 days. He hadn't much time.

As Hephaistion walked to the King's study a lighting bolt illuminated the corridor, the only thing he could hear was the sound of his footsteps; the servants' voices were now something remote. He had a personal conflict in his soul, in his heart he knew what he was doing was wrong, but it was the only solution he had. Alexander was about to lose everything and he couldn't just sit and watched it happen.

Another thunder. The sky was tearing apart. When he passed in front of a window, the wind opened it with savage fury, slamming the doors against the walls; the cold wind hit him, carrying water inside the palace. It was as if the Gods were disapproving his actions, but he didn't believed in the Gods, so he didn't care about omens. Hephaistion stopped watching the storm, the black sky illuminated by lighting bolts, the fierce power of nature against Pella.

He smiled.

He couldn't have chosen a better night.

- The King has granted you an audience –said Eumenes, seeing Hephaistion with distrust. He didn't like the lad, and even less since he knew how much trouble he had cause in the royal family.

Eumenes thought that Hephaistion was nothing more than a spoil brat who knew perfectly well how to use his charm to obtain what he wanted. He was sure that Hephaistion had too faces and was more ambitious than Attalos; the last thing he wanted was to have him near the King, he already had a lot of troubles with Attalos, but he had no authority to ban him the entrance to the palace.

- Thank you –Hephaistion entered the King's study and found Philip sitting in front of his desk. Working on a map of Asia that Parmelio had just sent him.

- What do you want? –asked Philip, his silhouette illuminated by the ghostly light of the storm.

- I want to talk to you, sire –said Hephaistion, he spoke like a prince having an audience with an equal.

The King didn't lift his head. He didn't want to see Hephaistion; he knew that in the moment he saw the boy he would be lost, beyond salvation.

- About what?

- About Alexander –said Hephaistion, and Philip stopped writing.

He sighed heavily and straightened himself. Oh yes, Hephaistion was magnificent, as always, and he couldn't avoid admiring this beautiful creature standing in front of his desk.

- What about Alexander?

- You can't repudiate him, he is your best choice for an heir and you know it –said Hephaistion and Philip snorted.

- You came to tell me what to do?

- No, I came to offer you a deal –Hephaistion was too serious—Keep Alexander as your legitimate heir…–he made a pause, it was so difficult to say what he had plan to say and for a long moment a heavy silent fell upon them. Philip's blue eye saw him with interest; the strong sound of the rain pouring on the palace's roof was the only sound they could hear.

- And what? What can you possible offer me to make me change my mind?

- I will give you what you have always wanted –said Hephaistion at last, and an ugly smiled curved the King's lips.

Victory at last!

- And what is that I have always wanted? –he was toying with Hephaistion, of course he knew of what they were talking about, but he wanted to hear it from that beautiful mouth.

Hephaistion clenched his jaw. Being there alone with the King was very difficult to him, so many bad memories. The worst moment of his life was being rape by this man, and here he was, offering himself to the man he despised the most. But he did this for Alexander, if this entire charade was revenge, then it was in him to finish this madness.

- I will sleep with you –he said firmly and a thunder made the window trembled.

- If you want to assure the throne for your lover I want something else –that was something Hephaistion didn't expect, but he concealed his surprised the best he could—You are 20, too old to be my _eromenos_, but you can be my lover.

- You want me to leave Alexander –that wasn't a question.

- You are asking for the Macedonian throne, Hephaistion, not for a worthless piece of land –said the King standing up—You want to see Alexander as a King, fine, but I want you as my lover and don't you dare to tell my son a word of this agreement because in that moment I will name Caranus my heir.

- If I do that he would ask me why have I chosen you –said Hephaistion closing his eyes.

- Then make him believe you don't longer love him –oh, Philip was enjoying himself. This was the best way to take revenge on his son and had what he always wanted, all at the same time.

Hephaistion's body trembled. Philip was asking him to hurt the person he loved the most, his very reason to live.

But for once he is right –thought Hephaistion—I'm asking too much, is just fair to give too much in return.

- You have my word –said Hephaistion at last, his wonderful gray eyes on the King—I will be your lover and I won't say a word about this conversation to Alexander...or to anyone.

Philip smiled, he couldn't be happier, not even if he had conquered Persia.

- Excellent, then what do you say? Shouldn't we start knowing us better? –the King walked to him, now Hephaistion was taller than he and stronger, but he didn't care, and stole from his sweet lips a kiss.

It was like kissing the wall. Hephaistion didn't return the King's attentions and that made Philip to click his tongue.

- No, no, no…if you want this to work, you will have to make me believe that you desire me –the King said, caressing his long hair, enjoying his silkiness. He was so close to Hephaistion that Hephaistion could feel his breath on his lips. He wanted to vomit—I want to know how do you kiss my son.

- Do you want me to pretend that you are Alexander? –that was too much, but the look in Philip's eye told him everything . Yes, this was revenge. He closed his eyes again and took a depth breath—Fine.

Hephaistion used all his self-control and all his imagination to think of his dear Prince, he had to see Alexander in his mind as if he was standing in front of him, and then he closed the distance between he and Philip and kissed him, making his biggest effort to feel Alexander's lips, to taste him and to smell his skin.

It worked better than Hephaistion had thought and soon he had the King moaning.

- That was… —Philip whispered, liking his lower lip. He never though he could envy anyone; after all he was the most powerful man in Greece, but now he envy his son. That kiss had been the most loving and beautiful kiss he had received in his entire life, and he knew it was not for him, but for his son—You will spend the night with me.

Hephaistion said nothing, he had expected this, but that didn't make the whole situation any easier.

What have I done? –he thought.

XXX

Next day, when Hephaistion opened his eyes and saw the unfamiliar ceiling he didn't knew where he was. Had he been drinking?… then he started to remember. His talk with the King and that dreadful agreement. He was in the King's chamber. Philip was no longer in bed; at least Hephaistion wouldn't have to see him…at least for now. He felt sick and dirty, the only thing he wanted was to go to his house, take a bath and try to forget about his night with Philip.

I'll have to get use to this –he thought with weariness—I'm doing this for Alexander, I have to be strong.

He looked for his cloths and got dress in record time. He had no idea of what he was going to say to his family, his friends… and more important, what was he going to say to Alexander. Maybe after a bath and eating his mother food he could think more…

- Phai!

Oh, no –thought Hephaistion, caught leaving the King's room.

- Phai, what are you doing here? –asked Alexander, when he saw that his friend was still holding the door's knob—You were in the King's chamber. Why?

- Because I spent the night here –said Hephaistion in an arrogant tone that confused the Prince.

- Why? –that was the only thing he could ask.

- I think that's obvious.

- What is wrong with you? –what was happening here? Had he hit his head when he woke up? Was he dreaming? Why was Hephaistion in the King's room? And why was he talking to him like that?

Hephaistion looked at him in silent. He had no idea of what to say or if he will be capable of doing what Philip had asked for him.

- I'm tired Alexander –he said at last without looking at him, he was sure that his eyes could betray his feeling—I'm tired of having problems at the court because of you, every time you have problems with your father I lose. I went to exile in Illyria because of you! And how did you pay me? You ignore me in front of your friends and treated me like a jealous lover when I tried to warn you about the Pixodarus affair.

The Prince saw him in astonishment. He couldn't be hearing those words leaving the sweet mouth of Hephaistion.

- Phai, I understand that you are angry with me because of what happened with Pixodarus. I'm sorry, you were right I should have listen to you –said Alexander slowly—But don't try to tell that you are tired of me, because I don't believe you, not after all we have lived together.

- Fine, I don't care if you believe or not, the point is I don't want to see you again.

The Prince laughed.

- Phai, I truly don't know what you are playing at…

- I'm not playing anything –Hephaistion was too serious—And if you don't believe my words, then believe my actions and answer yourself: why did I sleep with the King last night?

His words hit Alexander harder than a blow, he just stayed were he was and saw his best friend, his soul mate, leaving. His brain was numb, he couldn't think properly. Hephaistion had slept with his father, why? WHY? The Prince felt he couldn't breath, suddenly the world was a strange place to him, he needed to get out, to think… he didn't know what to do because without Hephaistion he was lost.

Hephaistion for his part, tried to keep his head cold, walking until he was far enough for Alexander and then he started to run, he wanted to run away, to disappear, he was the lowest creature on the world for hurting the person he love the most.

But I'm doing this for your own good Alexander, please…forgive me even if I can't forgive myself…–he thought arriving to his house.

He didn't eat; he just stayed in his room, laying on his bed telling himself over and over again that this was the best for his beloved Prince.

XXX

Finally, in the next episode: Philip's murder.

Again, a million thanks, you are the best and don't forget that nice reviews made happy authors and happy authors write good stories ^_^


	25. Requiem for the Dead

**Hi Everyone!**

At last we reach Philip's death, and this couldn't have been done without your support. Thank you so much!

**A/N:** For this chapter I'm doing something unusual. I'm not very sure if this is a songchapter, but I used The Requiem Mass in D minor (K. 626) by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. This Requiem was composed for a Mass for the Dead and, to add more mystery to the story, Mozart died without completing his Requiem. I love this piece and I find the lyrics very appropriate for Philip's death, so I used it ^_^ Just one more thing, the Requiem was written in Latin, so I'm using here the translation.

Again, thanks to my friend Hellysion for her help.

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

_I. Introit:_

_Hear my prayer,_

_to You all flesh will come._

_Grant them eternal rest, Lord,_

_and let perpetual light shine on them._

On the middle of the theater lied the blooded figure of a man. His white ceremonial cloak stained in red like the victim of a holy sacrifice; he was surrounded by the images of the 12 Olympians, the immortal Gods, with their unseeing eyes passing judgment upon the mortals below them.

A group of men and a woman stood near the corpse, silent witness of a crime they all wanted to perform. All of them immobile like statues in a mausoleum. So many people at his side and not one of them shed a tear for him. They watched the once all mighty King, the Champion of the Oracle of Delphi, the _Hegemon_ of the Hellenic League, the man who wanted to conquer the eternal Empire of Persia…

They were actors on a play, performing in the theater of life for an audience of death. They were murders. They were guilty.

_It was like watching the play Macbeth, a man consumed by greed, a woman conspiring to kill King Duncan, a struggle for power… all the characters in their place._

_"Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more. It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury signifying nothing"(1)… I remember Shakespeare words clearly while recalling the image of the dead King._

_Yes, this was our own little drama. We all hated Philip for different reason and we all secretly wish him dead, and that made us all guilty of this crime. The question wasn't "why is he dead?" but "who did it?" Of course we all see Pausanias of Orestis stab him, his short broad-bladed Celtic sword was still buried between Philip's ribs; but we all knew that Pausanias was just a tool. Who was the real murderer? Who was the puppet master?_

II. Kyrie

Lord, have mercy on us

_Lets see, lets start with Demosthenes son of Demosthenes, the Athenian orator. Demosthenes, as everybody knew hated Philip, even after the Athenian defeat at Chaeronea he continued with his speeches against him, fighting with words from the agora rather than using a sword. He had all the reasons in the world for wanting his dead, because for him, Philip was nothing more than a barbarian, a tyrant, a despicable creature that had to be stopped at all cost._

_The Athenian hatred for Macedonian Kings will last for another 100 years. Even long time after this day the Athenians would loathe the name of another Philip, Philip V and seek the help, not from Persia, but from the Roman Senate._

_Yes, Demosthenes wanted Philip dead, but, had he been conspiring with Pausanias to achieve that?_

_Years later I heard an interesting rumor saying that the Greeks had killed Philip, a murder paid with Persian gold. Which takes us to another suspect, the Great King of Persia._

_Do you remember this eunuch named Bagoas? Not the ridiculous one who danced for Alexander, but the ambitious one who killed the Great King Artaxerxes Ochus and put Arses on the throne. Well, he killed Arses too, apparently he was becoming difficult to manipulate and, by murdering him, Bagoas extinguished the famous Achaemenid dynasty, the one founded by Cyrus the Great. So, Bagoas looked for someone to put on the throne and found a distant member of the royal house, a man named Codoman who was crowned as Darius III._

_But Darius was not Arses and soon he poisoned Bagoas. And by the time of Philip's dead Darius was the undisputable master of the Persian Empire._

_The idea of Darius paying for Philip's murder was tempting, but we don't have to go that far to find another suspect. I just had to see the faces around me in that theater._

_The murderer was much closer that you thought._

_Let's see, for our third suspect: Anteas, Leonnatos' father. He was furious with the King for giving part of his lands to Attalos, and everybody knew that. Also we must not forget that Leonnatos was one of the 3 men who ran after Pausanias and conveniently killed him, so nobody could interrogate him. And there is more, Leonnatos' family and Pausanias were both from Orestis._

**Three days before the murder**

**Pella, afternoon**

III. Sequence

1. Dies irae

Day of wrath, day of anger

will dissolve the world in ashes

as foretold by David and the Sibyl.

— Dad is so furious that he is saying he doesn't want to attend the wedding at Aegae –said Leonnatos, walking on the streets of Pella with Berenike at his side.

Since Leonnatos' mother and sisters were still in his house, they had plenty of nurses for their baby and they decided to go to the theater. They wanted to watch The Persians an Athenian tragedy by Aeschylus. This play was the second part of a trilogy that originally had been presented to the great Pericles more than 100 years ago. Berenike was very excited because she had heard that the Athenian company that was presenting the play had beautiful costumes and masks. In Greek theater it was common to use masks because in that way people could see clearly the faces of the characters.

— Well, he is right in being angry, I mean, the King did wrong in giving to that creepy man your family's lands –said Berenike, holding her husband's hand—But I don't think is wise to make the King angry.

— That's not what concerns me the most –said Leonnatos—Dad is so mad that I fear he could do something dangerous.

— Don't say that, I'm sure dad knows what he is doing –said his wife patting his arm. Since their wedding Iokaste had insisted that Berenike should call her "mom" and Anteas "dad".

— I'm not so sure, he is talking with many barons of Orestis, convincing them that the King is no longer seeing for the kingdom's good but for his friends –said Leonnatos—Speaking about the King, have you seen Phai? –he changed the subject.

— Yes, he doesn't look good. I asked mom if he was sick, but mom said no and that something really weird was happening with him, we think he is in some kind of trouble –she said really concerned for her brother.

— So, you didn't hear?

— Hear what?

— Perdikkas told me he is the King's lover –Berenike stopped walking and saw his husband as if she didn't know him.

— What did you…?…But that's impossible! Phai is in love with Alex –exclaimed his wife outraged—Perdikkas is insane.

— Eni, calm down. I know this sounds crazy but it's true –Leonnatos looked puzzled—Alexander told us, too.

— What did he said? –asked Berenike, without voice.

— He said he found Phai leaving the King's room and that Phai said…

— What did my brother said? Leon!

— Phai said he had slept with the King –Berenike took her hand to her face, covering her mouth.

— But why?

— According to Alexander because he was tired of him.

— But that's rubbish, Leon! –exclaimed Berenike—My brother is in love with Alex, he is lying.

— Alexander thought the same, but Phai doesn't want to see him and he left this morning with the King to Aegae –said Leonnatos.

— We have to go to Aegae, I have to talk to him. Phai is nuts –Berenike walked back to their house—I can't let him ruin his life.

Leonnatos smiled and shook his head. That was exactly what he was thinking.

_Who else was there in the theater? Ah! My father, of course. My father was beyond fury since he discovered what the King had done to me. He didn't told anyone…anyone except me; he also heard that I was the King's lover and immediately thought that Attalos had something to do with this, so he took his fastest horse and went to Aegae to see me._

**Three days before the murder**

**Ancient capital of Aegae, night**

2. Tuba mirum

The trumpet will send its wondrous sound

throughout earth's sepulchres

and gather all before the throne.

Amyntor arrived at the old palace and asked to see his son, he knew Hephaistion would be in the ancient palace, home of the first Kings of Macedonia, near the King, and that thought revolted him. The royal steward, Glaukos, took him to his son's room.

When Hephaistion opened the door he went pale, he didn't expect to see his father and judging by his expression he had heard about his new relationship with the King.

— We need to talk –said his father, entering the room.

— Dad, I know you must be confused because of my behavior –Hephaistion closed the door—But…

— Did somebody threaten you? –that question left Hephaistion speechless. Did his father know something?

— Why do you ask that? –he must acted with caution and not say anything that could put his father in danger.

Amyntor walked to the small living room and closed the near window; he didn't want anyone eavesdropping their conversation. That kind of behavior took Hephaistion by surprise, since when his father was so paranoid? He watched Amyntor checking the place and finally, when he was satisfy, he sat on one couch, indicating his son to take a seat at his side.

— Phai, before Attalos' departure to the Hellespont he invited your mother and I to have dinner at his house –that revelation left Hephaistion in shock—He wanted my support for…he wanted that I convinced you to be the King's lover, and of course I refused.

— So, you think I'm doing this because Attalos threatened me? –asked his son, understanding his father concerned.

Amyntor nodded.

— Why else would you be doing this? –Hephaistion brushed his hair behind his ear, and say nothing. He couldn't tell his father the truth; he had given his word that no one would know about his agreement with the King.

— Dad, I haven't spoken to that man in my entire life –said Hephaistion slowly in a low voice—Not even with his agents, and until now I had no idea that he had spoken to you.

Those words took away a great burden from Amyntor but raised a lot of questions. Just one look at Hephaistion's eyes told him that his son had a lot of troubles.

— What happen then? Why are you here as the King's lover?

— Dad, I can't tell you why.

— Why not?

— Because I gave my word that I won't tell anyone –they both fell silent.

Amyntor ran his hand down his face.

— Phai, you don't have to suffer alone –said his father—You always solve your problems by yourself, and sometimes is fine to ask for help –he took his son by the arm— Please Phai, don't deny me the opportunity to help you. You are my son.

Hephaistion's gaze blurred with tears, he had never heard his father speak like that and felt deeply moved and honor to have a father like him. He took a depth breath before answering.

— Dad, I can't tell you –his voice was a plea for help that broke his father's heart.

— This is the King's doing, isn't it? –his son nodded and Amyntor hit his thigh angry—Phai listen to me, we are going to find a solution, trust me, we can…

— No, no. We can't do anything, don't do anything –he couldn't afford risking Alexander's position.

— Philip is just a man, a King but mortal –those words scared Hephaistion—I won't let him hurt you again.

Hurt me again? –thought Hephaistion—Does that mean dad knows about…?

He didn't say what he was thinking, he didn't want to talk about his rape with his father; even if he was sure Amyntor knew. But, how had he found out? Nick? Impossible, Nick gave him his word and his brother could be many things but he was an honorable man. Then how?

_Around me, in the theater only one woman stood in that circle of damnation, watching the corpse with cold indifference, our lady Macbeth: Queen Olympias. She had many reasons to want her husband's death. He had repudiated her and replaced her with a young Macedonian woman and, more important, the King was thinking the possibility of naming Caranus his heir._

_Olympias could be a lot of things but she loved and adored her son almost in a fanatical way, Alexander was everything to her and she would fight like a lioness to protect him and see that he followed his destiny._

**Two days before the murder**

**Ancient capital of Aegae, morning**

3. Rex tremendae

King of tremendous majesty,

who freely saves those worthy ones,

save me, source of mercy.

The King didn't want her in Macedonia but he couldn't forbid her to attend to her daughter and brother's wedding. So, two days before the murder, Aegae saw Queen Olympias arrived with her brother, King Alexandros of Epirus.

Olympias was calmed, she had been thinking carefully about her son's situation as well as her own; she had good spies but also allies, the King's wives wrote to her periodically with news about the palace. She had a good knowledge of the situation and had an idea of what to do next. Attalos and Parmelio were in the Hellespont, Antipater was still at the court but Antipater had no love for those 2 and could be a good allied for her and her son.

Now was the time to act, now that the wretched man and his creature were far away.

And so absorb was she in her son's problems that she paid little attention to her daughter's tantrum. Cleopatra didn't want to marry her uncle and screamed, cried and made all kind of threats, she said that she would take her life before marrying Alexandros and, when nobody paid her attention, she said she would run away.

Cleopatra left her mother quarters, she was angry and had to blink several time to brush aside the tears. The Princess didn't want to cry, to cry wouldn't solve her problems. Then, she stopped in the middle of the corridor and her heart beat faster, seeing Hephaistion walking in the garden.

In that moment she knew what to do. Cleopatra ran to him, lifting her dress slightly.

— Hephaistion! –she called him, and Hephaistion turned.

— Cloe, what can I do for you?

— Marry me –for a moment Hephaistion thought he had not listened correctly, but the Princess repeated her request in a clear and unmistakable tone—Marry me, Hephaistion.

— Cloe –he said trying to sound calm and reasonable—Tomorrow is your wedding, you are engaged with King Alexandros.

— I don't want him and I won't marry him. I'm in love with you –yes, she was Alexander's sister, just as stubborn as he was.

Hephaistion saw her a long time in silence, thinking really hard of what to do with her and not hurt her feelings in the process.

— Cloe, we can't get married; your father wouldn't allow it –said Hephaistion.

— Run away with me –said Cleopatra as if that solved everything.

— We can't.

— Why not? I know you are not a coward and you are pretty strong, you were rewarded after Chaeronea –the Princess insisted—I know you are in love with my brother. I'm not asking you to love me… not now, but, if you marry me our children will have my brother's blood too.

That was the sickest thing Hephaistion had heard after Alexander's idea of marrying sisters.

— Cloe, we can't marry –he said again, with a strong voice—I'm very sorry that you don't like your future husband but we can't run away.

Cleopatra couldn't help it and started crying, that broke Hephaistion's heart so he embraced her. He couldn't see a woman cry.

— Now you are bedding my sister? –asked Alexander, standing near them. His uneven eyes shining with anger.

I'm curse, definitely. Why did he have to find me right now? –thought Hephaistion, closing his eyes for a moment to think of what to say. Cleopatra was too busy crying to say a word.

— What you think, doesn't concern me anymore –said Hephaistion in the most indifferent voice he could summon. With all care, he took the Princess by the waist—Come, I'll take you to your room.

— Hephaistion! –Alexander called him—I came to talk to you.

— Good for you, but I don't want to talk to you –said Hephaistion, ignoring him.

The Prince blocked his way, standing in front of them.

— You will talk to me like it or not –he was furious, and speaking in a tone of voice that would have scare the living hell out of someone else.

The sobbing Cleopatra curled against Hephaistion's chest.

— I. Will. Not.

— You are a liar Hephaistion –said Alexander, each word full of anger and sadness—You vowed to never betray me, and what are you doing now? TELL ME! You are worst than a whore; you sold yourself to the most powerful man. When did you decide this? When you hear that the King could name Caranus his heir? Do you want to be a King's lover so badly?

Hephaistion didn't say a word and continued walking with Cleopatra. What could he said? It was the best for the 2 of them if Alexander thought he had betrayed him, them he would hate him and would stop being so sad.

The Prince was going to say something else when he notice Hephaistion's locket still hanging around his neck.

Hephaistion was feeling like the most despicable being in the whole world, he walked like a condemned man to his execution, without paying attention to his surroundings. When he arrived to the Princess chambers she was calm and had stopped crying. Cleopatra insisted so much that he should stay and he was so downhearted that he accepted and drank in one gulp the cup of un-water wine she offered to him.

— Are you and my brother mad at each other? –she asked, refilling his cup.

— I guess you can say that –Cleopatra had been so busy with her own problems that she knew nothing about her father, Hephaistion and Alexander—This is a good wine –he said, his eyes on the wine's surface.

The Princess sat down at his side.

— We don't have luck with love.

— I'll drink to that –said Hephaistion. Cleopatra kissed his cheek and he turned so quickly that his lips brushed the Princess'.

Cleopatra blushed intensely looking beautiful, like a painting of Filippo Lippi, with his red hair falling at the sides of her face, his blue eyes shining with excitement and her cheek painted in pink. She wasn't lying, she had loved Hephaistion since the first time they met but knew that he had eyes only for her brother and that had burned her from inside. Why can't he love her too?

Before either of them notice, Hephaistion kissed her on the lips, and soon they were kissing in a more passionate way.

The Princess kisses were so sweet and tender, and he felt so sad and miserable that he didn't find the strength to stop. This was very wrong but in that moment Hephaistion didn't felt that way, and he let his feelings and emotions to take control, even if he later would regret this day and it's consequences.

_The people in the theater were leaving, running away scared. Alexander was standing at my side. To the eyes of the world, he was the principal suspect; he gained everything with his father dead. He would be King and would have the honor of going to Asia to conquer the richest and largest Empire in the world. Philip's blood ran through the floor, a pool of red, and there I saw Alexander's reflection._

_Could he? Could he have killed his own father? Was he that kind of man?_

**One day before the murder**

**Ancient capital of Aegae, afternoon**

4. Recordare

Righteous judge of vengeance,

grant me the gift of absolution

before the day of retribution.

— Hephaistion is planning something –said Alexander to Perdikkas after his sister wedding. He was still dressed in full royal regalia.

— He is driving us crazy, what is he thinking? –said Perdikkas, sitting on a rock bench.

— I don't know but…—Alexander remembered the locket hanging around his beloved's neck—Knowing him, he discovered something at the court and he is doing this to protect me.

— You think?

— I'm sure –now that the Prince was calm he was thinking clearly—When we were in Illyria, Phai always told me that Attalos would try to kill me. Maybe he discovered some plot and that is why he is acting as the King's lover.

— Attalos is in the Hellespont.

— Yes, but a man like him has agents –Alexander was walking like a caged lion—What has changed since Phai is with the King?

— Mm, well, your father looks happier, lots happier –said Perdikkas—Do you know? He gave Phai a pair of splendid swords.

That was the worst thing Perdikkas could have said. Jealous consumed Alexander and he felt a dangerous fire burning in him. Perdikkas shivered.

— And Phai? Do you think he is happy? –asked the Prince looking at the city, a great mob was there, reunited to see the games and the other festivities.

— You know him better than anyone… but if you want my opinion…–Perdikkas scratched his head frowning—No, I don't think he is happy, he is acting and trying his best to look happy.

— I thought so –said Alexander—What else? What else has changed?

Then, inspiration struck the Prince. Many ambassadors and prominent men of all Greece were present at Aegae, and Philip had presented Alexander as the Crown Prince, he even had the place of honor in the banquets.

— Father Zeus! –exclaimed Alexander in shock. Perdikkas was right, he knew Hephaistion better than anybody else, and now he was starting to see clearly—Perdikkas you are a genius!

— Am I?

— Phai is with the King because of me –said the Prince, speaking more to himself than to his friend.

— That doesn't have sense –said Perdikkas confused.

— On the contrary, has all the sense in the world –Alexander looked at him—Since Phai is with him, the King is treating me as he used before he got married with Cleopatra Eurydice.

— I still don't understand.

— I have to speak with Phai, tonight, at the wedding banquet –said the Prince ignoring Perdikkas.

— And what are you going to do if what you are thinking is right? What if Phai is sacrificing himself for you?

Alexander looked at him with an intensity that scared Perdikkas.

— Then I'm going to kill the King.

Were these all the suspects? No. I haven't mention one, and wouldn't be fair if I leave this man out. Me. I haven't talked about me. I also wanted to kill Philip, I dreamed of it; he ruined my life when he rape me and was ruining Alexander's life too. I can suffer a thousand deaths but I couldn't and I can't be indifferent if Alexander is the one suffering.

**One day before the murder**

**Ancient capital of Aegae, night**

5. Confutatis

I kneel with submissive heart,

my contrition is like ashes,

help me in my final condition.

The wedding feast took place in the new hall of the ancient palace. King Philip had ordered to have it redesigned for this special occasion. The walls had paintings showing Dionysus in a banquet with several beautiful and half naked girls.

Alexander had the place of honor at his father right and, since Attalos and Parmelio weren't there, Hephaistion was at the King left. The Prince couldn't stop admiring him, he was astonishing, dressed like a prince with a magnificent small brooch holding his hair, leaving thin locks on his face, half covering his eyes. He was dress in red, his favorite color, and as Alexander could see, he was still wearing his locket. He smiled.

Not once Hephaistion turned to look at him, he couldn't, it was too painful and by all means he avoid his uneven eyes. He knew the Prince was looking at him and wished with all his heart he stop doing it. Three times a drunken Philip tried to kiss Hephaistion in front of all his guests, and 3 times Hephaistion managed to avoid it graciously. The first time he moved away and Philip almost fell, the second time he put a grape in the King's mouth and the third he called for a servant to fill his cup with wine.

He hated public displays of affection and if he didn't do it with Alexander less with Philip. Alexander smiled again.

The flute girls were playing at the center of the hall, half naked for the guest delight, and, when the song ended, the King stood and went to speak with his new son-in-law. The Prince saw his opportunity. Quickly he went to his friend's side and took him by the arm.

— Come with me.

— Are you nuts?

— You only have 2 options Phai, you come quietly and nobody has to know, or you fight and draw everybody's attention –he got him, Alexander got him. If he started arguing Philip would show up and things were going to be very difficult, besides, the Prince was calling him "Phai" again, what was he planning?

— Only one moment –he agreed and followed Alexander to the corridor, taking care in checking if he King was still busy with his son-in-law.

— What do you want? –before Hephaistion noticed, the Prince kissed him and got him trap against the wall and his firm body.

That kiss tasted like glory to Hephaistion. He only had 3 days with Philip and he felt like it had been an eternity. An eternity in hell. He didn't fight back, he couldn't, he wanted Alexander so badly and had missed him so much, that soon he found himself returning the kiss and moaning softly.

— Don't you dare to tell me that you don't longer love me, because I don't believe you –Alexander whispered against his lips, brushing his locks aside to see his face. He slid his hands to his neck and played with the locket—What are you doing with the King?

— I told you, I'm tired…

— Don't lied to me –his voice was the same Hephaistion had heard in the battle of Chaeronea, and he found himself incapable of disobeying him—You take me for an idiot, do you really thought that I will not see what are you playing at? –his friend didn't say a word, it was wiser—Do you think I want to be King at this cost? I don't want you in the King's bed.

— He was going to name Caranus his heir –said Hephaistion, forgetting about everything—I can't let that happen, least of all knowing is because of me. He wants me and is ruining your life because he is jealous.

— Let me take care of myself, Phai, you don't have to protect me all the time –said Alexander, caressing his cheek tenderly—You are my other half, I don't want you to be unhappy.

The Prince closed the distance between them and touched his lips with his own.

— No, please; if you kiss me again, I won't be able to go back with him –Hephaistion plead and closed his eyes. He wanted to disappear.

— I love you –that was all Hephaistion needed to surrender himself to Alexander; just 3 words and his inner defenses crumbled. The Prince pressed his body against him and his beloved was lost—And you are mine now and forever.

Now and forever…—thought Hephaistion.

Alexander kissed him again and took his hand between his friend's legs. Hephaistion moaned and his breath quickened.

— Say it Phai, say that you love me –asked the Prince giving no rest to his lips or his body.

— I-I love you –his legs trembled and then Hephaistion knew he couldn't continue with that charade. But, if he couldn't give Philip what he want there was only one way out of that problem: to kill him.

_Finally we only have one suspect left… well more than a suspect, the actual murderer: Pausanias of Orestis or as my sister liked to call him: Loony Pausanias. His body was lying on the theater's floor near his victim, discarded as garbage. Pausanias had a personal grudge against the King but it wasn't reason enough to do what he did, to kill him, after all, the real culprit behind Pausanias assault was Attalos, not the King._

_Someone took advantage of Pausanias and used him to kill Philip._

**The day of the murder**

**Ancient capital of Aegae, afternoon**

6. Lacrimosa

That day of tears and mourning,

when from the ashes shall arise,

all humanity to be judged.

Spare us by your mercy, Lord

This day the games took place, and for the inauguration Philip organized a great event at the theater. He planed to parade the 12 statues of the Olympians and a thirteen one of himself, a silent message to the world that he, the King of Macedonia, was as great and noble as the Gods.

Alexander was feeling better that day, after his encounter with Hephaistion the night before, but when he saw his beloved the smile abandoned his face. Hephaistion was very pale and even if he tried to conceal it, he was having troubles walking.

— What happen to Phai? –asked Leonnatos, who, after all, had attend to the ceremony with his wife and family.

— I don't know –answered Alexander thinking quickly. For the way he moved, it was as if someone had beaten him, but who? Nobody in his right mind would challenge Hephaistion let alone win against him. Unless…? What if the King had seen them making love in the corridor? What if he had done something to his dearest friend? That thought enraged him.

— Joy to you Alexander, Leon! Where is Eni? –said Perdikkas arriving late, outside the theater.

— In the theater with my family, her father and Nick –said Leonnatos—Oh! The King is here.

Philip arrived with Antipater and his new son-in-law, dressed in white.

With him were his 7 Somatophylakes and among them Pausanias of Orestis. In the moment that Alexander saw him he knew something was wrong, he was very good reading people's intentions and Pausanias had something that put his senses on alert.

The King exchanged some words with his Somatophylakes and Alexander went to Hephaistion's side.

— You don't look well –said the Prince in a whisper, his uneven eyes on his father.

— I'm not well –it was pointless to lie.

— What happened?

— I can't tell you here –Hephaistion saw the King laughing at some joke.

— Just tell me something; did the King saw us last night?

— Yes –that answered enraged the Prince; he wanted to keep asking but his friend said—Later –and left.

It was Philip's idea to walk alone into the theater, the 2 Alexanders at his side, his son and his son-in-law. The Somatophylakes followed him at a distance, but, at the entrance of the arena Pausanias approached him and thrust his sword between the King's ribs. Before anyone could react, Pausanias ran away and Leonnatos, Perikkas and Attalos (Perdikkas brother-in-law) ran after him.

Leonnatos, Perdikkas and Attalos killed Pausanias, and dragged his body back to the theater were all of us stood around Philip's corpse.

The King is dead; long live the King

* * *

(1) Macbeth Act 5, Scene 5, Lines 23 - 28.


	26. PART II

**PART II**

"Kill one man and you are a murderer. Kill millions of men and you are a conqueror. Kill them all and you are a god" _Jean Rostand_

**CHAPTER 22**

_New York, 2010_

The city was a carpet of lights, reflected in Hephaistion's gorgeous gray eyes. He was sitting on the edge of the window in the eleventh floor of the building.

- You came again –he said to the beautiful woman without looking at her.

- Yes, I came –she said in a defensive tone. She had been coming every night here to hear the incredible story of this ancient vampire since they had met almost a year ago.

She was a very young vampire, not ever 30 years old, and she wasn't even a member of the clan Tzimisce; why was he telling her all his secrets? He was alone and bored, that was the answer. And loneliness makes people do stupid things.

She appeared to have 21 years old, and had long curl hair and a pair of beautiful purple eyes. You just have to look at her once to guess she was a member of the clan Toreador, the clan of the artists and the most beautiful vampires. When she was alive she was a soprano singer, until her Sire saw her and decided that her magnificent voice should be preserve for all eternity.

She didn't know many things about the world of darkness but thanks to Hephaistion she was learning quickly.

- Why do you keep coming? –he wanted to know.

- Why do you keep telling me you story? You don't know me, you don't know what can I do with all the information you have given me –she said not daring to walk near him.

Hephaistion turned and saw her. She was scared.

- I don't have anything better to do– that was an honest answer.

- I can tell my Sire about you, and he won't be pleased to have a Tzimisce like you in his territory, or I can write your story and publish it –she said in a poor bravado.

Hephaistion smiled.

- You can do as you please, Zophiel –he said—But if you have wanted to tell your Sire about me, you would have done that already. And about writing all that I said to you, I don't care.

Zophiel sat in the same sofa where she had been sitting all those nights.

- Do you want me to continue? –she nodded—Were was I last night?

- King Philip's murder –Zophiel reminded him—You were telling me about all the people who wanted him dead.

- Very good girl, you are paying attention –said Hephaistion—Yes, King Philip was dead…

_Even if I never liked Cassander I was grateful that the day of Philip's murder his father was there. In great part, it was thanks to Antipater that Alexander was crowned King. He assembled the army two days latter, which traditionally was the one that confirmed a King's appointment. All Macedonians could attend, wearing their armors; of course I went but the weight of my armor on my wounded body was unbearable. I wasn't able to rest since the day of the murder and while the ceremony went on and on I felt like fainting. _

The Assembly was reunited in the amphitheater in Pella 2 days after Philip's murder. All Macedonian districts send their representatives and the place was full, armors shining under the sun, all the men with spears and shields facing the place were the members of the Argead dynasty had their seats. Alexander, his cousin Gloomy Amyntas and his half brother Arrhidaeus were there with him. Women couldn't attend.

It's so strange to see Gloomy Amyntas and Arrhidaeus with armor –thought Hephaistion among the expecting mob.

The priest sacrificed an ox, and them burned part of his skin at the center of the arena. Once the priest had finished with the ritual, the most senior of all officers asked to speak first, a man named Dardanos who was the commander appointed at the garrison in Pella (1) He raise his hand asking for silent.

- Today, we have only one option for the Macedonian throne after the treacherous act of Pausanias of Orestis, who took the life of our dear King Philip –said Dardanos in a clear strong voice—Prince Alexander is the oldest son of our deceased King and he had proved himself in the battlefield in front of us all –an unnatural silence filled the amphitheater—We need a strong King because we are the strongest kingdom in the world. I asked you Macedonians, who do you want as your King?

All the voices sound as one shouting: _Alexandros, Alexandros!_ The men hit their shields with their spears, a great roar filled the place rising to heavens. A flock of doves passed over their heads, scared with all the noise and for many this was a good omen.

- The King had only change in name –said the now King when the voices subdued—This kingdom will be run on principles no less effective than those of my father's administration…

Hephaistion wanted to pay him attention but he was feeling weaker and weaker… he heard something about that all Macedonians will be exempt of all public duties except military service and that all Macedonians were exempt of direct taxation (2) but he was fighting with his strength for not fainting.

Hephaistion smiled when he heard the voices acclaiming their new King. That was clear an intelligent move to gain the support of the people, eliminate the taxes in every time and in every place is always a popular concept, but for Alexander was necessary to have the people, his people at his side now, at the beginning of his reign.

- Phai, you are too pale –said Perdikkas.

- I don't feel well –Hephaistion replied.

- Don't worry, it's almost over we are going to the temple of Herakles –his friend comforted him.

The new King led the way to the temple of Herakles where a terrible custom took place. The priests cut a dog by half to the purification the army and then he new King with the troops marched between the severed halves (3)

I can't believe it, the most important day in Alexander's life and I'm feeling as if a pack of Chimeras had passed over me –thought Hephaistion. This was the last thing Philip did to hurt them.

When the ceremony was over, Hephaistion walked to where Alexander was standing, he wanted to congratulate him, to talk to him… there was so many things he wanted to say; but when he was a few paces from Alexander a group of important barons approached to speak with him.

Hephaistion stopped.

Alexander was now the King, and things had changed forever for them. Hephaistion always knew they were different but now was more obvious; their happy days at Mieza or at Illyria were over, their moments alone had ended; he could no longer be with Alexander the way they were before this day. Alexander was a King, he had important things to do, important people to attend and soon he will need a Queen and an heir and there will be no place for him. He knew this day would come but he didn't expected this day so soon, they both were 20 years old and Hephaistion had hope to have more time with his dear love.

Of course he was happy, he had always wanted to see Alexander crowned King but his present happiness was also the beginning of a very different chapter in the story of his life.

King Alexander –thought Hephaistion, seeing him talked with Antipater and 2 men of the _Somatophylakes_: Aristonous and Peithon, the Bodyguards of the King, the most important men of the kingdom. His lips curved in a sad smile and he turned, ready to leave the temple of Herakles, the demigod and ancestor of his King.

- Phai, Alexander is going to have a reunion with the Greek ambassadors, I don't think he will need us –said Perdikkas walking at his side—I'll walk with you to your house.

- Thanks Perdikkas, but I'm not going to my house –said Hephaistion, he wanted to be alone. His friend understood, nodded and went to look for Leonnatos.

XXX

It was almost midnight and Hephaistion couldn't sleep. This week had been terrible for him, every day he went to the palace and everyday Eumenes, now the secretary of Alexander, denied him the King: "The King is busy with the ambassadors of Corinth, the King is busy with his generals, the King have an appointment with his royal treasurer, the King is eating with an envoy from King Alexandros of Epirus"… And everyday Hephaistion walked back home alone.

He knew this was going to happen, but knowing it didn't make things easier. He missed Alexander and hated himself for missing him. He was the King, it was natural that he was so busy but…

I always thought he would have time for me –thought Hephaistion. He really didn't know how to live without Alexander and frankly, he didn't want to learn. Was it wrong to want Alexander only for himself? Maybe he was a selfish person, a bad friend. Because a good friend would be happy for Alexander not feeling self-pity because his best friend didn't have time for him anymore—But I can't help it. Maybe I'm the worst person in the world.

He had been walking at the edge of the river, thinking about everything and arriving at dinnertime at his house. Nobody asked him anything; they all knew he needed time for himself, after all too many things had happened in a short time.

He had been rolling on his bed for hours, unable to sleep, when he heard someone calling at his door.

- Come in –he expected to see his mother, but instead he found Nikandros entering his room with an oil lamp in his hand.

- Are you awake?

Hephaistion sat on his bed.

- Yes, I can't sleep –his brother left the lamp on the small table beside the bed and took a seat at Hephaistion side.

- I can imagine. Some week, eh?

- Some week –whispered Hephaistion.

- So, what's bothering you?

- Everything –he sighed— My recent and brief experience with the King… I mean with Philip, his murder, Alexander's coronation… —Hephaistion brushed his hair behind his ear.

- Why did you accept to be Philip's lover? –asked Nikandros, he had been wondering that for days. The weak light of the oil lamp danced and gave his brother a mysterious appearance.

Hephaistion sighed.

- He accepted to name Alexander his heir if I was his lover –he explained without further details. Nikandros whistled.

- You never ceased to surprise me, Phai. By the way, why were you injured?

- He saw us, Alexander and I making love on the corridor the night before his murder –said Hephaistion in a low voice—He was very drunk and very angry so he… well, he tried to rape me, but since I'm stronger Philip had to call his guards. Five guards were necessary to submit me –he said with proud—At the end he rape me in front of them.

- Oh –his brother had no idea of what else to said, he was angry but also very impressed. Hephaistion was no longer a child, this time he didn't cry, he wasn't even angry, it was like more like a cold fury and knowing that the man that had caused him so much suffering was dead made him feel better. Much better—Do you think Pausanias was working for someone else? –Nikandros changed the subject.

- Yes, I think so –said Hephaistion.

- The people are saying that Queen Olympias is behind the murder.

- It could be possible; after all, she hated Philip.

- I heard the body of Pausanias was crucify outside Aegae –said Nikandros, rubbing his eyes—And the Queen went to deliver flowers at his feet.

- You know Nick, I'll believe anything people say about her. She is nuts.

- Have you ever speak to her?

- Never, but I know she hates me.

- Be careful, she is dangerous –Hephaistion nodded and they felt silent.

- Maybe I should get married –said Hephaistion at last, taking his brother by surprise.

- What for?

- I'm 20 years old.

- And? I'm 25 and still free and happy –Nikandros saw him with intensity—Are you sure you are not saying this because of Alexander?

His brother got him.

- Maybe. He is King now Nick, things are going to change and I… I don't know what I'm going to do without him –Hephaistion spoke with all sincerity—I need something to keep me busy, and not been all day thinking about him.

- Phai, he is not dead.

- No, but now he is the most powerful man in the world, do you think he is going to have time for me?

- Philip had time for you –Nikandros teased him—Don't look at me like that, what I'm saying is that right now he is going to be very busy because he is very young and new at the job, and he is going to need all the help he can get. You can't leave him when he needs you the most… besides, now our status improved; now you are the King's lover and I the King's brother-in-law.

- Nick, you are a jerk.

- I'm always flatter to hear that.

Again, someone called at the door.

- Come in.

- Phai, I'm sorry to bother you at this hour –said Cadie, standing at the door threshold, a candle in her hand. Dressed in her white tunic and white house cloak she looked like a ghost—The King is here.

In a brief moment of utterly stupidity Hephaistion was going to ask: what King? Then he understood it was Alexander and ran to the entrance hall. It was like that time, when Alexander came to his house the day he was packing his things to go to Mieza; but, when Hephaistion reached the entrance hall, he didn't found the 13 year old Prince looking at the paintings on the walls, he found a man who was the King.

He opened his mouth and his first impulse was to say: Alex; but this man was no longer his "Alex" He had to remember that.

The King smiled when he saw his friend.

- Sire –said Hephaistion when Alexander was near him, and that erased Alexander's smile. They stood at the entrance hall in silence.

- Are you angry, Phai? –the question took him by surprise.

- No, of course not. Why do you ask that?

- You haven't come to the palace since my coronation –Alexander was not angry, just confused.

Hephaistion saw him as if he was wearing a pink chiton. He wanted to say many things: "Are you insane? Doesn't your secretary know how to deliver messages? I'm the one who should be asking if you are angry, have you any idea of how many times I had gone to the palace?"…. but the only thing he could said was:

- Wine? –he needed more time to think.

Hephaistion took him to a small room; a servant lit up the candles and two oil lamps and left as quickly as he had come. The King sat and saw his friend in silence, while Hephaistion was serving the un-water wine.

- You haven't answer my question –Alexander insisted when Hephaistion gave him his cup.

Hephaistion took a seat in front of him.

- I went to the palace everyday asking to see you –said his friend at last—But your… I was informed that you were busy –Hephaistion drank his wine in one gulp.

- I didn't know –the King was genuinely surprised—Phai, it's true that I have been busy, but I told Glaukos, to inform me when you went to the palace.

And apparently Eumenes had other ideas –thought Hephaistion. He didn't like the secretary one bit.

- I thought you were angry –said Alexander, drinking his wine.

- Why should I be angry? You are the King after all.

- You don't sound too happy.

- I'm happy.

- Fine.

Silence. Alexander left his cup at his side.

- You came alone? –asked Hephaistion.

- Yes, with Peritas.

- You shouldn't do that anymore, you are the King now.

- And apparently you like to remind me that –Alexander pointed out.

- I will ride with you back to the palace, is late –Hephaistion stood up and the King stopped him, taking his hand.

- I'm not going back tonight –said Alexander—I told Ptolemy that I would spend the night here.

- Ptolemy?

- He came back this morning with Nearchus and Harpalos. Erigyius and Laomedon will arrive in 2 days –said the King, he lifted his head to see his best friend—There is so much I want to tell you.

What am I doing? I'm being unfair with him, it wasn't his fault, it was Eumenes fault after all, but… if I let him stay and then he left me alone again I will feel like dying –thought Hephaistion. He shook his head, as if he could cast aside all his silly ideas with that motion and then he smiled.

- Come, we can talk in my room –Alexander smiled and then Hephaistion knew he was wrong, this man, the King, was still his Alex.

- I ordered the execution of 2 of the son's of Aeropus –said Alexander, when they were lying on the bed—Did you know them?

- Weren't friends of Gloomy Amyntas? –asked Hephaistion trying to remember.

The King nodded.

- Yes, they were.

- And what did they do to deserve to die? Besides being friends of Gloomy Amyntas –Alexander took Hephaistion's hand and caressed his palm with his long fingers.

- They tried to put my cousin Amyntas on the throne –said the King and his best friend saw him with eyes wide open—I don't know what to do with my cousin, Phai. He is not plotting against me or anything like that, you know him, he is more interested in his… mystical and esoteric stuff rather than in politics, but since he is the son of a King and is married to my half sister, others can see him as an heir to the throne.

- You are right, besides you still have the kingdom divided –said Hephaistion brushing blond locks away to see Alexander's face—Parmelio and Attalos are the leaders of a very strong faction inside the kingdom, you need to take care of them first and quickly before anything else, or they can allied themselves with your enemies and take their troops to march against you. Remember, they had at least 10 thousand men on arms at the Hellespont. For the moment I don't think you should do anything against your cousin, it would look bad if you start killing your own family a week after your father's death, people would think you had something to do with his murder. If I were you, I will write to Parmelio, he is wiser than Attalos, and make him see the advantages of being at your side, and what he could lose if he is thinking in starting a revolution; if you win Parmelio he will give you Attalos' head… why are you looking at me like that?

- Because I never knew how cold and practical can you be –Hephaistion blushed, and Alexander approached to kiss him—I like this Hephaistion, you are very good plotting –he surrounded his waist, pulling him closer.

- I like politics –his friend said in his defense.

- I want your opinion in other matter –said the King, leaning his forehead against Hephaistion's—The Greek cities are in open revolt…

- Let me guess, Demosthenes heated the heads of the Athenians saying that you are just a boy and there is nothing to fear from you –Alexander laughed.

- Now you are a seer?

- I don't have to be one, I know how Demosthenes thinks –said Hephaistion, sliding his finger through the King's jaw—What else happened?

- Well, Thebes expelled the Macedonian garrison in the city and the tribal frontier with Thrace is in insurrection –said Alexander—It's like living in the youth days of my father with problems in Greece and in the northern frontier.

Now Philip is "my father" again –thought Hephaistion, wondering if Alexander had something to do with Philip's death.

- I will send Hecataeus with a letter to Parmelio –said the King, moving his hand to his friend's butt—You are right, is necessary to deal first with Attalos.

- What do you think to do with the Greece and Thrace?

- Antipater said that I should leave the Greek states severely alone and conciliate the barbarians using diplomacy.

- And what happened after you refused to do that? –Alexander laughed.

- How do you know I refused?

- Because I know you –said Hephaistion smiling—You are not the diplomatic type.

- This is why I love you –the King kissed him—Gods how I missed you this week –Hephaistion felt ashamed for thinking that Alexander wouldn't want to see him again.

- So, what happened?

- Right, I told Antipater that I intended to deal with this situation by a display of courage and audacity (4) –said the King—So, we are marching in 3 days to Thessaly in our way to Thebes and Athens. What do you think?

- It's a good plan, a little risky, but if you are in command I'm sure everything is going to be fine –said Hephaistion, thinking in all the problems and dangers of their new adventure.

Alexander kissed him. Oh how had he missed his kisses, it had been a terrible week and now, in Hephaistion's arms, it was like having a cold refreshing bath after a hard journey across the desert.

- Phai.

- Mm?

- Don't call me "sire" again –said Alexander against his lips.

- Are you sure? You want to call you "honey" in front of your men?

- Phai! You know what I mean –Hephaistion kissed him again.

- Of course I know –silence—Alex? I want to ask you something but…

- Ask, since when do you need my permission? –said the King—Phai, the fact that I'm the King now doesn't change anything between us. You are still my other half and I love you, now and forever. What do you want to know?

- Did you have something to do with Philip's murder? –Alexander kept silent for a long time.

- Do you think I'm capable of murdering my own father? –the King's face was blank and he didn't give anything away. Hephaistion didn't know if he was angry, upset or confused.

- No, I mean. I don't know –Hephaistion made a pause—I think that when you are angry you are capable of many things, and you were very angry when you knew why I was with Philip as his lover.

- That's a good answer –said Alexander—I thought about that possibility, about killing him if with that I could save you, but I didn't do it.

- I believe you, and I must confess something –Hephaistion spoke in a whisper—I also thought about killing Philip.

- Many people wanted him dead.

- Do you have any idea of who could have been behind Pausanias? –asked Hephaistion with interest.

Alexander sighed.

- Honestly, I don't have the slightest clue –he said, feeling his friend's fingers playing on his chest—I thought… I thought it could be my mother, but she denied everything.

- Do you believe her?

- Yes; if she had done that, she would have admitted it immediately –said the King without any doubt.

_Then, who had killed Philip? Of all the initial suspects we can discard 3, I didn't do it and Alexander and his mother were innocent; then who?_

_Three days latter all was ready to go. The troops assembled outside Pella, and this time I didn't get lost and arrived in no time where the Ile Basilike was waiting. I was extremely happy, my first campaign serving King Alexander, it was a dream come true._

- Ptolemy, you look thinner –said Hephaistion, he was so happy that he didn't mind making small talk with Ptolemy, who by now was 31 years old.

- My exile wasn't as comfortable as yours Hephaistion –said Ptolemy brushing his orange explosive hair back.

- Comfortable? Alexander "repaired" the roof of the house and in the first storm we flooded –his friends roared with laughter.

- Leon! –a female voice made them turned and they saw Berenike running to them and Netikerty behind her with two packages.

- Eni, I told you not to run in your condition –said her husband walking to her.

- Her condition? –asked Hephaistion watching his sister with interest.

- It was a surprise –said Berenike, wrinkling her nose at her husband—I'm pregnant –she said jumping.

- You are a dog, Leon –said Perdikkas—If you continued at this rate, you will end like Antipater with 10 kids.

- What? Jealous Perdikkas? –asked Berenike, crossing her arms.

- Why did you come? This is no place for a lady –said Leonnatos.

- I want to give you something –said his wife, and Netikerty gave him one package—I finished it this morning –she said with proud.

Leonnatos opened the package an unfolded a magnificent cloak embroidered beautifully. Berenike wasn't as good as her mother in the kitchen, but she knew to embroider so good that she could work for the Great King. His friends stretched their necks to see the cloak.

- I worked all night; I didn't think Alex would be taking the army out so soon.

- Holy harpies on a tree! –exclaimed Perdikkas seeing the cloak.

- This is… this is, wow! It's perfect Eni –said Leonnatos at last, making her smiled—I will look better than the King.

- And the other package? –asked Perdikkas—Is it for me?

- You wish. This is for Phai –said Berenike.

- For me?

- Yes, I made you another cloak, because you have no wife to look after you and I doubt that Alex can embroider you one –the boys laughed again.

Hephaistion unfolded his black cloak; it was beautiful but not magnificent as Leonnatos' cloak.

- Enough talking you lazy sons of a bad mother! –roared Kleitos near them, he still was the _hipparch_ of the _Ile Basilike_—We are moving.

- I have to go –said Leonnatos to his wife, and Berenike nodded.

- Be careful Kitty-pon –she said in a low voice, but that was the precise moment when everybody else fell silent, so even Kleitos heard her, and everybody laughed.

Leonnatos blushed so much that it was possible to cook an egg on his head. He wished the earth would swallow him that moment. Berenike frowned and said raising her voice to be heard.

- What? If you keep laughing I will put corny names on all of you and ridicule you in front of all the army –they felt silent at once—That's better.

_We left Pella that morning and headed to Thessaly, we took the coast road through Methone and Pydna, and we reached the Vale of Tempe, between Mount Olympus and Ossa, but the pass was strongly defended. _

XXX

(1) Nicholas Guild. _The Macedonian_, p 300

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 113

(3) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon,_ p 6

(4) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon,_ p 116

**Note:** Zophiel was my vampire character when I played Vampire the Masquerade with my friends ^_^ and I couldn't resist the temptation of including her in the story.

Now that I reached this part of my story I want to apologize; I'm sure King Philip's spirit is going to torment me at night for portraying him as a lecherous and evil man.

I make many value judgments in my story; when I read Alexander's life, specially Mr. Heckel book: _The Marshals of Alexander's Empire_, I imagined all the characters in a particular way. It was like meeting them in person, I like some characters (like Leonnatos) and some others I just can't stand (like Ptolemy). What I write is my very personal opinion of all the people involve here. So, I'm very sorry King Philip! But I needed a villain and you were perfect for the job.

I'm really sorry to left you like this, but I'm having problems with my computer. Next week I'll update the rest.

Thanks for give me some of your time.

And don't forget: REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 26

Hello everyone:

Here are the new chapters, I truly wanted to reach the battle against the Thracians but sadly my computer is not working. It will have to wait until next week.

I want to thank my brother for letting me use his computer, without him there would be no updates today.

**CHAPTER 23**

_Oh, Legend great,_

_Oh, Hero war makes,_

_Don't let the chance take its own toll,_

_Seek out a kingdom_

_Worthy of your soul._

(Rachel Pollack, _Worthy of Your Soul_)

- You have to meet Kraterus –said Alexander to Hephaistion, while they were checking the work of the King's field engineers, who were instructing his men to cut steps up the steep seaward side of Mount Ossa(1)—He is an extremely gifted commander.

- So I keep hearing –said Hephaistion, remembering his brother's words a couple of years ago, and more recently Ptolemy and Perdikkas' opinion about this fabulous man—Everybody is talking about him, I'm starting to think that all of you are in love with this Kraterus.

The King laughed, and he was truly grateful for this. Since his encounter with the Thessalians and their refusal of letting him passed through their lands, he had been in a terrible mood. But Hephaistion had that power over him, the power of making him happy and to make him feel that he could do anything as long as they were together. Many said that Hephaistion was lucky to have the King for a friend, to be the confident of such a man, but the truth was that the lucky one was Alexander.

_I never thought about myself in that way, but once I heard my Roman friend Lucius said that many powerful men through history achieve great thing__s, but they were always alone. Now, the world remembers 3 great generals: my Alexander, Caesar and Napoleon, and only Alexander had a true friend all his life, one who never betrayed him and who will love him forever. I have thought about that: Caesar Augustus, Charlemagne, king Richard Lionheart, king Louis XIV, queen Elizabeth, and so many great Kings and Queens but all of them were alone… _

- Are you jealous? –asked Alexander, playfully.

- Should I? –Hephaistion teased him, when a man named Artorius(2), one of the most skilful and young engineer in the King's army, came running to him with another man behind him, a Greek engineer named Sophokles who was famous in King Philip's army.

- Sire –said both men at the same time. Sophokles gave the young man a terrible look.

- What's wrong? –asked Alexander, smelling a problem in the air.

- Sire, it's impossible to do what you ask for us –said Sophokles first—We can't cut steps in the mount and least of all in 10 days… maybe in a month.

- We can do it, sire, but not with Sophokles method –Artorius interrupted.

- What young Artorius proposes is madness, we can't do it –the Greek was indignant—He is proposing a barbaric method.

- It's the best way…

- A barbaric method! –Sophokles insisted, his round face red for the effort of running and his anger.

- Enough! –said Alexander, without raising his voice— Artorius, what is your idea to have the work done? –he asked with interest.

The 24 years old man took him to the mount and showed Alexander.

- We can't work faster because the rocks here are difficult to break with our tools –Artorius explained, pointing out with his finger—But, if we used vinegar and fire we can break these rocks and the rest would be easy. I need at least 500 men, working on turns day and night, and you will have your steps in 10 days –the engineer was so sure of himself that the King nodded and gave him permission to proceed; making Sophokles so angry that Hephaistion thought he was going to have a stroke.

- I can't believe the Thessalians had the courage to say that they need time to think if they let me pass through their lands or not –to remember his previous encounter made Alexander angry again—Who do they think they are? –they were walking back to the King's tent—I'm telling you this Phai, I'm tired that everybody think of me as a mere boy, as if I'm incapable of surpassing my father.

- But that's a good thing –said Hephaistion, taking him by surprise. If some other person had said that to Alexander he would have hit that person unconscious, but coming from his best friend he kept silent—Alex, if your enemies underestimate you then you have an advantage there, exploit that –he smiled with complicity and the King embraced him.

- I'm so glad to have you here.

_As Artorius s__aid the steps were finished in 10 days. "Alexander's ladder" that's how they called it. And then Alexander moved the army through the steps. By the time the Thessalians saw what was happening we were already behind them. You can imagine their shock when they saw us, I'll never forget their faces, and of course, after that display of cleverness they named Alexander Archon, or head, of the Thessalian league for life. _

_We made a stop at the Thermopylae where Alexander called the Amphictyonic council and then we marched on Thebes._

To say the Thebans were in panic, when they saw the Macedonian army outside the city, was to say the least. They were terrified. They wouldn't be more scared if they had seen the Sacred Band rising from their grave. Alexander sent them a message and the army kept waiting for their reply in their camp, but not wasting time, oh no, when Alexander was in command there wasn't time to rest. He put his men on battle drills. He had many new recruits in the ranks and if he planned to attack Asia as soon as possible he had to train them; the new King had heard from his father that a good soldier was trained in a 100 days, but it wasn't completely ready until he had his first battle.

Alexander knew he had to gain the trust of his father veterans and to forge his new recruits in the heat of war, and to do that he needed a battle, but not against the Greeks; no, that was complicated and would undermined the resources of the Hellenic League, and if he planned to go to Asia as the champion of the Greeks, fighting the Greeks was out of the question. What to do then?

The answer came to the King while he was eating a piece of bread, watching 2 young men practicing the use of the spear. He would march to the northern border of Macedonia and he would crush the Thracians for rebelling against him. That would serve for 2 things, first he would pacify the border and second he would train his new soldiers and proved himself to the veterans. He needed to demonstrate that he was a great commander, and the trust of the men wasn't something you could get easily, that took time and Alexander didn't have time, he wanted to go to Asia as soon as possible.

The King lifted his head. The sun was rising, he had got up very early, had too many things in his head. He smiled thinking that Hephaistion must be still sleeping in his tent.

And that was very true. Since they had been very "busy" during the night, and after that Alexander's snoring didn't let him rest, Hephaistion was still sleeping happily alone, when a man entered the tent. But the King's dearest friend was in Morpheus' arms, completely unaware of what happened around him.

A tall and muscular man of 34 years old, black short hair and brown eyes surveyed the room; he had a nasty scar on his tanned face, the man who had made him that wound had almost took out his eyes. He had square jaw and powerful arms that looked more than capable of crushing a man's bones without making him sweat.

Hephaistion moved slowly on the bed, sighing softly in his sleep and that caught the stranger's attention. The man approached the King's bed and an amusing smile curved his lips. Hephaistion looked astonishing, he was faced up, completely naked under a blanket, covered from the lower abdomen and letting his uninvited guest to admire his perfectly sculpted torso. His hair was like silk on the pillow, he had one arm up, under the pillow and the other bent on his stomach. It was as if someone had him ready for a photograph session.

The stranger took his time to admire the only living man who could make the Gods blush. The first thing he thought was that Hephaistion was the King's boy toy, and honestly, who could blame Alexander for wanting this gorgeous young man in his bed? He had to admit it; the new King had an excellent taste.

The stranger licked his lips and sat at Hephaistion's side. It was too much temptation to have him there and not touch him, and the man was not the type to let pass an opportunity like this. He ventured his hand on Hephaistion's chest and the sleeping beauty moaned softly making the stranger's nervous system danced. The man checked again that they were alone and bent over Hephaistion to kiss him.

In his half sleep state Hephaistion thought that Alexander had came back, and he returned the kiss making the stranger to touch the sky. But. Something was very wrong, these were not his dear King's lips, this was not a sweet and loving kiss but a lustful and savage one.

Hephaistion opened his eyes and as soon as he saw the man, he punched him on the kidneys. The stranger bent over, moaning in pain and Hephaistion quickly stood up, wrapping his waist with the blanket.

- For the 3 heads of Cerberus! What do you think you are doing? –Hephaistion was angry; who entered the King's tent without permission, when the King wasn't there and kisses a completely stranger peacefully sleeping? A spy? Could this man be an agent of Alexander's enemies… but as soon as he thought about these possibilities he rejected them, what kind of spy enters the King tent and kisses the King's lover?

- Ares' balls! You know how to punch –said the man recovering.

- You are lucky to have your head still attach on your shoulders –said Hephaistion, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand—Why are you here? You can't enter the King's tent like this.

The man laughed amused.

- You really are as beautiful as arrogant, Babe –he said with a superiority that annoyed Hephaistion.

- How did you call me? –who was this man?—Just get out.

- No, I don't feel like leaving.

- What? –Hephaistion couldn't believe what he was listening.

- You should be the one leaving before the King returns, and put some clothes on you unless you want to do some community service and let the soldiers admire your pretty ass –said the man in a rude tone. He leant his head to one side trying to see his butt again.

- I'm not leaving –muttered Hephaistion.

- You know? You should be nicer to me –said the stranger—And when the King gets tired of your pretty face I could take good care of you, Babe.

- Call me "babe" one more time, please; I dare you –said Hephaistion in a menacing tone.

- What's going on here? –Hephaistion and the stranger turned and found Alexander standing near them.

The man stood up.

- Nothing Alexander, I was just admiring your boy toy.

- Your what? You son of a bad mother…

- Enough! –the King raised his voice—Phai, this man is Kraterus son of Alexandros. Kraterus, this is Hephaistion son of Amyntor.

- HIM? –both asked at the same time pointing out at each other.

Hephaistion saw him with eyes wide open; this… vulgar man was the famous Kraterus? And Kraterus saw him with the same astonishment in his eyes; this…beautiful piece of meat was the dearest friend of the King? He had heard so many things about the famous Hephaistion, the one who had been so greatly rewarded after Chaeronea, the grandson of Demetrios, the _Barbarian_…but he had imagined someone different and less…handsome. Kraterus was the kind of man who respected a good warrior, a war hero; but Hephaistion didn't look like a warrior; or at least not like the kind of warrior Kraterus had imagined.

Times passed and nobody talked. Alexander sighed, and looking at his dear friend frowned.

- Phai, why are you naked? –Hephaistion clenched his jaw.

Kraterus laughed.

- I thought you were the one responsible for that –Hephaistion was very tempted to draw his swords and cut his insolent head. The King just smiled.

_I hated Kraterus all my life, he was the exactly opposite of me and had everything I disliked in other people. Kraterus was the kind of man that shouts vulgarities to beautiful women on the street. He didn't like to read; twice he fell asleep in the middle of a play and once he asked if the playwright Euripides had written porn plays, he knew all the vulgar jokes and the dirty words you can imagine and was very sexist. But he was an excellent commander, the Non Plus Ultra of what all the Macedonian soldiers should be and more important, he was very loyal to my Alexander._

- The Thebans sent an embassy this morning–said the King to his war council that afternoon. In the royal tent were: Hephaistion, Kraterus, Leonnatos, Perdikkas, Philotas, Ptolemy, Koenus, Cassander, Melas Kleitos and Eumenes.

- I almost didn't recognize you with clothes on –Kraterus whispered to Hephaistion, who was at his side.

Hephaistion narrowed his eyes and gave him a menacing look that only amused Kraterus.

- This morning? –asked Melas Kleitos—And why haven't we received them?

Alexander smiled.

- I wanted to make them wait –said the King—To show them how unimportant they are to me. But, since it's almost dark I suppose they have waited enough. Eumenes, please, send for the ambassadors.

- What's your plan? –asked Philotas.

Since Alexander had sent Hecataeus to the Hellespont he was keeping Philotas near him, and he planned to continue doing so until he had proof of Parmelio's good faith to him.

- I don't want to lose time here –said the King, he was still 20 years old but the few days he had been King had changed him, he looked wiser—I plan to scare them to recognize me as the _Hegemon_ of the League and reinstall the Macedonian garrison in the city.

- So, we are going to boast? –asked Kraterus.

- Something like that –said Alexander—And one more thing, I don't want that any of you to stand up when they enter, we are all going to remain seated.

Eumenes returned with 5 men, all of them from the most prominent families in Thebes, appointed to speak on behalf of the city. In that group, one man stood out; he was not only the youngest, with 20 or 21 years old, he was also very handsome.

- I welcome you to my camp, gentlemen –said the King sitting on a magnificent wooden chair with legs finished in lion's claws.

- King Alexander –said the oldest one—I'm Sostratos son of Zotikos; we came humbly to you to plea for our city.

- You mean to explain why you expelled the Macedonian garrison –said Alexander in that tone that gave nothing away, it was impossible to know what he was thinking.

- That was a misunderstanding, King Alexander –said the younger one.

- And you are?

- Paris son of Nikolaos –Leonnatos and Hephaistion turned to see him with new interest.

So, this is the famous Paris –thought Hephaistion, examining him with caution.

If Alexander recalled this name, which was a certain thing since he never forgot anything, he didn't show it.

- You are too young to be here as an ambassador for your city –said the King, his arms resting on the chair-arms.

- So do you, to be a King –said the Theban, haughtily.

- Careful, boy –said Kleitos, in a warning tone.

- Leon, what's wrong with you? –Perdikkas asked in a whisper, seeing his friend clenching his fists very hard on the table.

Leonnatos was a very quiet person, he was like those big and strong dogs with a fierce appearance but who are very sweet; and to see him so angry was a total revelation to Perdikkas.

- King Alexander, the Macedonian garrison was expelled by a small group of mad men influenced by Demosthenes incendiary speeches –said Sostratos in a conciliatory tone—You are a wise man, you cannot possible punish the city for the actions of a few men.

Alexander nodded but nobody knew why.

- The Macedonian garrison must be reinstated, you must be aware of that –said the King.

- But there is no need for it –said Paris—Thebes is no longer a threat to Macedonia, a garrison is an insult to the city.

By the spirits of the underworld! This Paris is a revolutionary –thought Hephaistion—Something tells me he agrees more with Demosthenes than he is willing to admit.

- Weren't you a hostage in Pella? –asked Alexander, taking Paris by surprise.

- Yes, I was.

- Hm, well young Paris since you were in Pella, and I presume you fought at Chaeronea, you must know something about Macedonia –Paris swallowed, remembering Alexander riding on Boukephalos directly to him at the battle of Chaeronea—I'm not playing –said the King with intensity—And certainly I didn't bring you here to "discuss", we are here to listen to my demands, if you agree with them fine, if not…well, you already saw my army, and I can assure you that my men are ready to fight.

- Surely it won't be necessary to fight –said Sostratos, cursing the moment he accepted Paris in this embassy—As I said before, just a few men drove out the Macedonian garrison, I see no problem in restating it.

- Good. I also want Thebes to recognize me as the _Hegemon_ of the Hellenic League –said the King.

Sostratos took out a handkerchief and cleaned the sweat on his forehead.

- That can be done –said the old man.

It was already dark when the Thebans were dismissed. Paris felt insulted and humiliated after being forced to accept all of the King's demands.

- We didn't fight back, we just stood there nodding like chickens to everything the King wanted –said Paris and another man nodded his agreement.

- We can't fight, young Paris –said Sostratos—King Alexander would destroy Thebes if he didn't get what he wanted by a peaceful agreement.

-You overestimate him –said Paris.

- And you underestimate the power of Macedonia –said another man, supporting Sostratos point of view.

XXX

Alexander made the same demands to the Athenians: to be recognized as the _Hegemon_ of the Hellenic League and the Athenians answered immediately, "apologizing for the delay in acknowledging the King's official status"(3) The Macedonian army camped outside Athens and Alexander and his closest friends were accommodated in the houses of the most prominent men of the city.

Hephaistion, his brother Nikandros, Leonnatos and Perdikkas went to Thaleia's house.

- Leonnatos! It's so good to see you again, boy –said Hephaistion's aunt when she saw his nephew by marriage.

- You know Leon? –asked Hephaistion, entering the house.

- Of course, Phai. I was invited to the wedding –said Thaleia— Iokaste invited all the members of our family, even my daughters and their kids attended.

- You were the only one who was missing –said Nikandros, patting his brother back.

- How is Eni, Leonnatos? –asked Thaleia, taking the boys to her living room.

- She is fine –said Leonnatos— She is pregnant again.

- Sweet Artemis! –exclaimed Thaleia, happy—What a wonderful news. And you, boys? When are you getting married?

Hephaistion, Nikandros and Perdikkas spoke at the same time with excuses, taking a seat. Thaleia shook her head.

- Nick, you are the older one, you should be ashamed that your sister got married before you –said his aunt.

- Aunt, I'm still very young –Nikandros said in his defense.

- No, you are not. Don't you like Macedonian girls? Do you want me to look for a wife for you in Athens? –said Thaleia sweetly.

- Ye no, thanks aunt –the last thing he wanted was to have his aunt choosing him a wife.

- What about you, Phai? Would you like an Athenian girl?

- Aunt, I don't want to get married –said Hephaistion politely, taking a pastry from the plate brought by a servant.

- How old are you, son?

- Almost 21 –answered Hephaistion.

- Phai, you are aware that you can't be the King's lover forever, are you? –said Thaleia—After your 24 birthday is not proper for a boy to continue with a male lover, or people are going to start saying that you don't like girls and I will not tolerate that people say that my nephew is a pansy.

- I know –said Hephaistion, sighing.

- I'm going to talk to your father about this –said his aunt, with the same determination his grandfather used to train him.

- And why don't you talk with dad about Nick, too? –asked Hephaistion and his brother coughed.

- Oh, I will.

- Traitor –whispered Nikandros.

- But Nick's situation is very different than yours –Thaleia insisted.

- How come? –asked Hephaistion.

- Phai, your brother's problem is that he is a womanizer… and a jerk –said his aunt making them laughed—But you are dating the KING. Nobody is going to accuse your brother of being a pansy.

Oh please, could she stop saying the word "pansy" –thought Hephaistion.

- And you Perdikkas? –asked Thaleia.

- I'm not dating the King, and I wouldn't object to date an Athenian girl –said Perdikkas making her smiled sweetly.

- Traitor –said Hephaistion and his brother.

XXX

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 116

(2) This is another personal joke. My brother's name is Arthur, and since we saw this movie about King Arthur his nickname was Artorius. Also my brother is an engineer of 24 years old ^_^ One more thing, the use of vinegar and fire to break rocks was the idea of Hannibal Barca, the Carthaginian general who defeated the Romans in Cannae. He used this method to cross through the Alps to reach Italy.

(3) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 119


	28. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 24**

When she heard that the high officers of the Macedonian army were coming to this house she didn't know how to feel. She didn't like Macedonians, she had met a few in her years as a _hetaira_, and she considered them barbaric and rude. But, in the other hand, if she could seduce one of these high officers, maybe he would take her with him to Asia.

She was an intelligent and educated woman, she knew that the late Macedonian King was going to invade Asia and that his son had the same goal, she also knew that the only reason why the new King hadn't do it was because Demosthenes had succeeded in making the Greeks believe the new King was a mere boy, and they had nothing to fear from Macedonian with Philip dead. After all, what was Macedonia without Philip? Before Philip Macedonia was a backwater kingdom, it was him who made his homeland a fierce enemy.

She didn't know the new Macedonian King and had no idea if he would be as good as his father, but for now he was her only chance to see her father again.

She was born with another name, the same name of her deceased mother who had died in child birth. Her father, Lykaon had raised her up, and everything was perfect until his father had married again. Her stepmother hated her and as soon as Lykaon had gone to Asia to work as a mercenary for the famous Memnon of Rhodes, her stepmother had sold her to this _hetairas'_ house. She was 9 years old at that time. Now she was 17 and was the most famous _hetaira_ in Athens, her name now was Thais.

- Thais –her young slave called her, while brushing her long hair. Thais had blond-orange hair and bright blue eyes, which combined with her white skin, gave her a magnificent appearance—You are very silent, what's on your mind?

- I'm thinking about the Macedonians, Sophonisba –said Thais to her Numidian slave. Sophonisba was 14 years old; but she had been sold as a slave since her 6 birthday. She had all kind of terrible and abusive masters, until Thais saw her at the slave market and bought her. Sophonisba adored Thais, she treated the Numidian as a sister, there were no secrets between them, and the Numidian was ready to give her life for her mistress.

- Are you still thinking in going to Asia to look for your father? –Thais nodded.

- The Macedonian King is going to invade the Persian Empire, and I heard Memnon is working for the Great King –said the _hetaira, _admiring her beautiful face on the surface of the polish bronze that served her as mirror.

- I don't like Macedonians.

- Neither do I, but I can't travel alone to Persia, the Macedonians are my best option –said Thais—Bring me my pink dress, it will go lovely with my pearls.

Sophonisba did as she was told and Thais dressed up as if she was going to seduce the Great King. She was determined to look for his father, even if she had to go on her knees to Asia.

XXX

- I don't want to go –said Hephaistion while his brother was, literally, dragging him to the _hetairas'_ house.

Nikandros, Ptolemy, Perdikkas and Leonnatos had heard of the most famous house of _hetairas_ in all Greece, and of course they wanted to go and see if what people said about this place was true. Hephaistion wanted to stay in his aunt house, since the King had an important meeting and wouldn't be available until next day, but Perdikkas and Nikandros "convinced" him to go with them; and he accepted only because the other choice was to stay with his aunt listening how people would start calling him a pansy for not going with his friends to spend a good time with the _hetairas_.

- You complain too much, Phai –said Nikandros, reaching the famous house.

- Tell me something; aren't you at least curious to know how this place is? –asked Perdikkas, so excited that he was like a kid in his birthday.

- I heard they have the most beautiful women in Greece –said Ptolemy.

- All right, I'm coming but I'm not staying all night –said Hephaistion, freeing his arm from his brother's grip.

- You will change your mind as soon as you see these beauties –said Ptolemy, his eyes shining as the ones of a dog in front of the a butcher's shop.

I doubt it –thought Hephaistion. The only way he could stay was if Alexander was there…and for a moment Hephaistion toyed with the idea of his beloved in a _hetairas'_ house.

- Who are you? –asked one of the big guards at the entrance; he was so big that Hephaistion was sure he would make Hercules look like a mouse.

The guard had no weapons, but armed him will be as pointless as to armed a hurricane; he looked more than capable of throwing all of them out if they made him angry.

- We are the Macedonian high officers of King Alexander's army –said Nikandros, with the ease of someone used to boast and lie.

The guard saw Nikandros and lifted and eyebrow, then he looked at the rest with skepticism.

- You are too young to be high officers –said the guard.

And that was true. Since King Philip had died 5 months ago, Alexander kept all of his father's high officers in their posts, even if his friends were now included in the war councils there hasn't been an opportunity to put them in charge of the important infantry _taxeis_ and cavalry squadrons. To put a young man of 20 years old in charge of the most veteran troops of Philip would be asking for disaster.

- Of course we are young, we are the King's closest friends and he isn't exactly old, you know –said Perdikkas, but the guard looked even less convinced.

- Look, if you are concerned about our financial situation, here, this is a small sign of our wealth –said Ptolemy, giving the guard a small leather bag.

The guard took the bag and crossed his arms again, without letting them pass.

- Isn't there a way for you to let us pass? –asked Leonnatos, he had never meet a _hetaira_ and was very curious about them.

- Let's go, we are just making fools of ourselves –said Hephaistion, and then Nikandros was strike by a great idea.

- You know friend? Don't let us pass –said Nikandros, and his companions saw him in utterly confusion—But beware, this man you see here –he took Hephaistion by the shoulders—Is the King's lover –his brother blushed—And I can assure you that the King won't be pleased when he hears that you didn't let his beloved pass with his friends.

For once, the guard doubted. He saw Hephaistion, who was about to kill his brother and then he nodded.

- Fine, you may enter.

- Thank you –said Nikandros.

They were taken to a big pool inside the house where beautiful women were laughing and playing while attending their clients.

- Nick that was brilliant! –exclaimed Perdikkas and Leonnatos nodded.

- I'm always glad to be of service.

- How could you? –said Hephaistion, still embarrassed and outraged.

- Phai, don't be dramatic, it was the true, you are Alexander's lover –said his brother.

- "The King won't be pleased when he hears that you didn't let his beloved pass" Alexander couldn't care less if I'm denied the entrance to a _hetairas'_ house, in fact he would be please to hear I couldn't get in –said Hephaistion.

- Look at it in this way, you helped your friends to get in and we are very grateful for that –said Ptolemy, bowing.

- Morons –muttered Hephaistion, when a familiar and rude laugh floated to them.

No please, not him, not tonight and not here –thought Hephaistion, when his gray eyes settled on Kraterus, sitting on the edge of the pool with a beautiful and half naked woman at his side.

- I'm going home –said Hephaistion.

- What? –exclaimed Perdikkas.

- Why? –asked Ptolemy.

- What's wrong with you? –asked his brother, and Leonnatos just stared at him confused.

But before Hephaistion could say something to explain his behavior...

- Babe! What are you doing here? Isn't the King's cock enough for you? –Kraterus shouted so loud, that Hephaistion was sure the entire street had heard him.

Don't kill him, don't kill him –though Hephaistion taking a deep breath. He was grateful that the guards at the entrance had taken all their weapons, because he was sure that if he had had his swords, he would have thrown them to Kraterus before thinking.

- Kraterus! It has been a while –said Nikandros, walking to him.

- Nick! I thought your sorry-cavalry-ass had been killed by now –said the big man, standing to greet Nikandros.

- I didn't know you had met my brother.

- Your brother? –Kraterus saw Hephaistion and then Nikandros again—_This_ is your brother?

- Are you always this nice? –asked Hephaistion; and he was so angry, that he didn't see that all the women in the pool had turned to admire him.

- Phai, don't get mad, I'm sure Kraterus is joking –said Ptolemy in a conciliatory tone, but that didn't help much—Isn't that…? –but Ptolemy stopped talking at the same time Thais made her appearance.

She looked wonderful in her pink dress, walking as if she was the Queen of Athens, with calculated moves and a grace that many ladies of the aristocracy would have killed to have. Thais smiled at some of the clients, and then, when she turned she opened her eyes in surprise.

- Apollonia –asked Thais to the girl who was serving the wine—Who is that man? The tall one?

Apollonia turned to where Thais was pointing and giggle.

- Oh, the handsome one –said Apollonia watching Hephaistion—All the girls asked me the same thing.

All the girls? –Thais didn't like that.

Apollonia was the one who made the intelligence service for Lamia, the owner of the house. She knew every gossip in the city and was very well inform about politics and politicians. Since Lamia had heard about the visit of the Macedonian King she had ordered Apollonia to do the necessary inquiries before letting them inside her house; oh because she was sure they were going to visit her, and Lamia didn't want in her house some rank soldier claiming to be the right hand of the King.

- Is he Macedonian? –asked the _hetaira_.

- Yes, he is –Thais heart beat faster.

This is my lucky night, Oh Aphrodite! He is gorgeous and is Macedonian, if I can make him fall for me it would be perfect –thought Thais, excited when she remember the part of "all the girls asked me about him" Time for business.

Thais had an excellent relation with all the girls and especially with the guards. She needed allies inside the house. She was a survivor, and knew that if she wanted to succeed in finding his father she would need money and the help of a powerful man; but in her position there was only one way to achieved this. Thais was the most famous _hetaira_ in the city and had an exclusive clientele, she was making Lamia rich and for that she was allowed to have her own savings.

She never stole other girl's clients but this time Thais was ready to fight. This was a golden opportunity and she wasn't going to let it pass.

- What else do you know about him? –asked Thais, watching the group of Macedonians take a seat on the couches. Hephaistion didn't look happy.

- It depends –said Apollonia, and the _hetaira_ immediately knew what she meant.

Thais smiled sweetly.

- Well, if I could get more information about him, more than any other girl, I'll be so grateful that I could give my pearls to my informer –Apollonia's eyes shone.

The girl nodded.

- His name is Hephaistion son of Amyntor –said Apollonia in a low voice—I heard he is the Macedonian King's lover.

- I'm not surprise, not with that looks –said Thais—What else?

- He is a war hero, he was rewarded after the battle of Chaeronea –Apollonia continued— Apparently he is a fierce warrior.

- Is he married?

- No, not married or engaged. But beware, I heard he is madly in love with the King and the King adores him –said the girl, changing the jug of wine, from one hand to the other.

- That's all? –Apollonia nodded.

- Yes, but if you want I can ask more questions for you.

- Do it, and Apollonia, don't say a word to anyone else and I'll give you a beautiful pair of earrings for your pearls –Apollonia smiled.

- You can count on me.

Thais spent some time observing Hephaistion, it was clear that he was uncomfortable there and for what she saw he disliked greatly the big man in front of him. She also noticed Ptolemy, who looked at her with insistence, but she had eyes only for Hephaistion.

At last Thais saw her opportunity. She took Apollonia by the arm, when the girl was ready to serve the Macedonians more wine (they surely knew how to drink) and took the jug.

- May I serve you more wine? –asked Thais, in her sweetest voice.

- Holy Pegasus! –exclaimed Perdikkas, when he saw her.

- Hello. Where have you been hiding, miss? –asked Kraterus, watching her from head to toe.

- What's your name? –asked Ptolemy without loosing time.

- Thais, sir –answered the _hetaira_, her eyelashes modestly down, while she was serving the wine. Kraterus smacked her on the butt, making Nikandros laughed. Thais only smiled and said nothing.

- Thanks, honey –said Nikandros.

Leonnatos only smiled and drank his wine. She left Hephaistion to the last.

- The wine doesn't please you, sir? –asked the _hetaira_, seeing Hephaistion's long face.

He lifted his eyes to see her and Thais blushed. She was blushing! Like a school girl, what's happening to her? But she couldn't help it; those were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

- The wine is fine –said Hephaistion.

- Then, can I do something for you? –her voice was soft, a perfect balance between seduction and shyness that had Ptolemy drooling.

- No, thanks.

- Phai, are you insane? –exclaimed Nikandros, watching him as if he was a ghost.

Kraterus laughed.

- I never thought you were such a pansy –that was all Hephaistion needed to kill him. Leonnatos and Perdikkas had to jump to catch him before he punched Kraterus. What had everyone with that word lately…"pansy"?

- Well, I can think of a couple of things you can do to help ME –said Ptolemy. Thais smiled politely, but she had no intentions in letting Hephaistion go so easily.

- Maybe a bath would relax you, sir –said the _hetaira,_ and Hephaistion accepted just to have a pretext to go.

Kraterus could be proud; he was the only one who could make him that angry…well, besides Alexander, but that had been long time ago, the first time they met. And he was sure that this time he wouldn't end in love with Kraterus… just the idea made him sick, especially when he remembered the kiss he had stolen from him, iuk!

- You don't like that man –said Thais, sitting on the edge of a small marble pool, washing his back. They were alone in a beautiful room with a magnificent painting on the ceiling, showing the sirens signing for Poseidon.

Sophonisba, had lit incense, and had brought a jug of the most expensive wine Lamia had. She knew how important this man was for her mistress, and she wanted to help Thais, even if she couldn't do much.

- Is that obvious? –said Hephaistion. Thais was very good in her job, and worked on his shoulders with expertise to make him relax, that and the fact that Hephaistion inspired her.

- Who is he?

- Kraterus son of Alexandros –said Hephaistion. She could be really good giving massages but he preferred Alexander's hands on him.

Thais saw that he didn't want to talk about this Kraterus, and she changed the subject.

- I heard that your King met the philosopher Diogenes, today –said the _hetaira_.

Hephaistion nodded.

- A strange man –he said— Alexander told Diogenes to ask him for anything he wanted and he answered to the King: could you please move so I can see the sun?... Have he always been like that?

- Yes, since I was a little girl I have heard about him –said Thais. She leaned to the front pressing slightly her breasts against his back, almost like accident —What did your King say about him?

- He said: "if I were not Alexander, I would be Diogenes"(1)

- Do you think he mean it? –she caressed his hair, and what a beautiful hair he had! Not even the finest silk was like it.

- Oh, yes –said Hephaistion—People have troubles understanding Alexander because they never know if he is being serious or if he is joking. The answer is that he almost never jokes; you have to take him serious, always.

Thais made a mental note for that. She took her finger behind his ears, caressing his skin softly, but then he turned and took her by the wrists.

- Don't do that, please –asked Hephaistion, holding her gaze. Thais could see his cheek were slightly pink. She didn't knew it but the delicate skin behind his ears were one of his hot spots and she was arousing him.

But one mistake was too many, and his adventure with Cleopatra was the last mistake he made with women. He would have to be a rock to feel nothing around Thais, she was very beautiful and attractive, but he had made up his mind, no more casual sex.

- I have no intensions of sleeping with you –he said with calm—So please, stop trying.

Thais nodded.

_If Thais had told me the story of his father, I would have bought her from Lamia and take her with me to Asia. But she didn't trust men and least of all strangers. Thais tried really hard to make me like her, and she succeeded, but not in the way she wanted. She was a very intelligent and educated woman__ and that was a strange phenomenon in my time. _

_But that wasn't the last time I heard from her._

XXX

- It's all done –said Alexander to Hephaistion while they were eating their dinner at the King's tent. They had leave Athens days ago and were going to Delphi— Hecataeus wrote me, Attalos is dead.

- What happened? –asked Hephaistion, giving Peritas a piece of chicken.

- Demosthenes had been writing to Attalos and Parmelio since he heard about my father's death. I had all the letters with me, Parmelio sent them –said Alexander—I would like if you could read them and gave me your opinion about them –his friend nodded—Demosthenes tried to convince Attalos and Parmelio to fight against me with Athens help, and according to Hecataeus and Parmelio the one who jumped to the offer was Attalos.

- I presume that Parmelio chose your side after talking with Hecataeus –Peritas scratched Hephaistion's leg asking for more food.

- Yes, he helped Hecataeus and they stuffed Attalos' head and sent it to me.

- What are you going to do with Cleopatra Eurydice and her children?

Alexander rubbed his eyes.

- I haven't decided.

- You and I know that the most convenient thing is to kill them –the idea of killing a woman and her 2 babies revolted Hephaistion, but he knew that would be the most convenient thing to do—Or you can do as your father did with Gloomy Amyntas, and name your half brother Caranus your heir until you have a son.

- That's a brilliant idea! I haven't thought that –the King nodded—That would make everybody happy, and without Attalos Cleopatra Eurydice is no longer a threat. Thank you, Phai –Hephaistion smiled— By the way, I want to name you _Somatophylake_ –said Alexander changing the subject.

Hephaistion blinked.

- Me?

- Yes, you. You already are my bodyguard, why not to make it official?

- I don't know what to say –that took him by surprise, nobody in his family had ever had this honor—But you can't do it now, your position in the kingdom is not strong enough.

- I also thought that, it will have to wait a year at least –said Alexander— But what do you think? Would you accept?

- You are my King, and is my duty to see that all your wishes came true –said Hephaistion is silky tone that made his all mighty King to blush.

At Delphi something strange happened to me. We arrived at night and we were informed that the Oracle was not functioning; Alexander, who never accepted a "no" for an answer, went to the Pythia house to literally drag her to the shrine. I was waiting outside, it was full moon and no clouds could be seen on the sky…

The wind blew and the soft sound of small bells floated to Hephaistion. He turned and found a beautiful girl of 10 years old, her hair of a blond so pale that actually appeared to be silver, her extremely long hair waved on the ground. She was very pale and her eyes were completely white as the tunic she was wearing.

She smiled at him and pointed a hill behind her; then she disappeared.

Hephaistion blinked several time. Had he been dreaming? He turned to see if anyone had seen the girl, but the guards were busy trying to see what was happening with the King and the _Pythia_.

I must be crazy to be thinking this –thought Hephaistion walking to the hill the girl had pointed out, checking that his swords were in their place.

He walked for a few minutes until he found the girl sitting on a rock, her hands on her lap and her long hair sliding on the rock like water.

- Who are you? –asked Hephaistion, feeling uneasy near her.

- I have had many names, but you can call me Light –said the girl with a beautiful voice.

- You are blind.

- Yes, but I assure you, I can see more than the woman who call herself _Phytia_ –said Light, and for some reason Hephaistion believed her.

- Are you a seer?

- I'm a dream gazer –said Light—I can see the future in my dreams. And I have seen your face many times.

- I don't believe in these things –he said, bluntly.

- I know, but one night, Hephaistion son of Amyntor, you will remember me, and you will believe –said Light in the same tone—You will be chained to time forever, you will see more than any other man and you will meet _HIM_.

- Who is _HIM_? –she was scaring him, and Hephaistion felt ashamed for being scare of a girl.

- When you find his Sword you will know.

Hephaistion was silent for a long moment, and curiosity made him ask.

- What can you tell me about King Alexander?

- Your King will destroy the world –Hephaistion retained his breath, Light had something in her voice that made him shivered.

_Light was right, many years later I remember her and I believed. Light was a vampire, a member __of the clan Malkavian, the insane vampires. It's forbidden to Embrace a vampire as young as Light, and she only managed to survive because of her ability to see the future. The last time I saw her was in 1478 during the Inquisition, I don't think she survived those dangerous nights. The last part of her prophecy isn't fulfil yet. Who is HIM? I know now, she was talking about Kaine, the first vampire; I know I'm going to find his Sword and according to Light I'm going to meet him… _

**XXX**

The midwife was having troubles with the new mother, the old lady asked for more water and an army of servants rushed to obey. The entire palace of Epirus was in a fuss, the King wasn't at home and the Queen was having her first baby. Cleopatra's screams echoed in the corridor, she was cover in sweat and holding the hand of her nurse, an old lady named Reah.

- One more push ma'am, I can see a head –said the midwife.

Cleopatra pushed with all her forces and soon a cry filled the room.

- Oh sweet Artemis! It's a boy, ma'am –said the midwife smiling, ready to cut the umbilical cord.

The exhausted mother saw Reah, and her old nurse understood. She took the baby from the midwife's arms and went to the window to examine the newborn. He was still a little red but the scarce hair told her everything she needed to know. Reah went back to her mistress, ignoring the midwife and the slave girl who was holding a blanket.

- You were right –said Reah in a whisper and Cleopatra sat with difficulty.

- No, please ma'am. Don't do that –said the midwife, alarmed.

- Give me the baby –the Queen of Epirus held her son and looked at him for a long time confusing the midwife.

What is happening here? –thought the midwife. She had helped in many childbirths but she had never seen a mother act as the Queen.

- He is so beautiful –whispered Cleopatra, her red hair wet on her face.

Just like his father –thought the Queen. Then, she surveyed her room counting the people there: Reah, the midwife and her body slave.

- Close the door –said Cleopatra, and Reah obeyed.

- Ma'am, what are you…?

- This child was born dead, do you understand? –said the Queen and the midwife saw her in astonishment.

- But… why? –asked the woman.

- You don't need to know why, just do as I command and I will paid you more than enough for your silence –she was Olympias' daughter—And for you –Cleopatra said to her slave—If you said one word of this I'll order you kill, you are my slave and nobody will ask me why I did it, is that clear?

- Y-y-yes ma'am –said the terrified girl.

- What are you going to do? –asked Reah—Are you going to kill him?

Cleopatra thought about that a moment, but when she saw the baby peacefully sleeping she knew she couldn't order the death of her child.

- No. But he can't remain here.

- You can send him with his father –said Reah, but the Queen shook her head.

- I can't, my brother would be the first one to know if I do that, and he could tell my husband. No –Cleopatra gave Reah the baby—Give him to someone outside Epirus, I don't know, I peasant couple, you will know better than I.

- Are you sure? –the Queen nodded.

- I will love to have him here; this boy is much better than any child my husband could give me.

- You can keep him, the King doesn't have to know who is his real father –said Reah in a low voice.

- No, he would never believe me.

- How could he know the truth?

- Look at the boy, Reah –said Cleopatra through clenched teeth, speaking in Macedonian—How can I explain his golden-bronze hair? I have a hunch, I have had it since I knew I was pregnant and I told you; this is not Alexandros' son –Reah didn't replied, she believed her mistress, women knew this things—I will not have him here knowing this. Please, do as I say and take him far away.

Reah nodded.

- I will go immediately.

Please forgive Father Zeus, but I don't know what else to do –the Queen made a silent pray.

XXX

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 123

**Note:** I know I said in one chapter that Hephaistion never had children, well, I changed my mind ^_^ I'm very sorry for this mistake in the continuity. I have been thinking in the possibility of giving Hephaistion an illegitimate son for a long time, since I found it unfair that he had to endure watching Alexander taking mistresses like Barsine, and possibly having an illegitimate son with her. I chose Cleopatra as the mother because this was the closest thing as to having a son with Alexander ^_^

Again, a million thanks for reading. And review! pretty please.


	29. Chapter 28

Hello!

My computer is back! And ready for the updates. Thank you so much for you support about my crazy idea in last chapter, I really wasn't sure if it was a good idea to give Hephaistion a son, but thanks to all of you I feel better now ^_^ I promise that you will learn more about his son in the future, but not now, he is still very young to my evil plans Mua ha ha ha!

**CHAPTER 25**

It was winter. A harsh winter like the one Pella had when Hephaistion was born. All the streets were white, clouds covered the gray sky and a freezing wind flog the people, who, in a vain attempt to protect themselves from the cold, were wrapped in fur cloaks and many layers of cloth. These days, people only went outside if it was absolutely necessary, and inside every house was a cauldron in the fire, ready with hot soup.

Netikerty, Berenike's Egyptian slave, was on the street carrying a big basket accompanied with other 3 servants. The 4 of them were covered with heavy cloaks. Netikerty was not used to the cold, she came from a small city in Egypt close to the Nile, and there was always hot, reason why she was hiding her face behind a scarf, and her head was under her cloak, only her eyes were visible.

They had to go to the market for food and other things her mistress had asked for the new baby. Berenike had given birth to a beautiful girl a week ago, and many things were necessary for the new member of the family. But that day, the market was like a ghost town, and for what Netikerty could see only servants and slaves were there. Not far from her, a very fat man was arguing with a tall slave, probably a Gaul, about the prices of the fish.

- You are a thief –said the Gaul, his Macedonian wasn't good but at least you could know what he was trying to say.

- And you a brute, my prices are fair –said the fat man, crossing his small arms over his massive chest.

- Your prices are ridiculous, 2 _dracmas_ per fish, that's insane! –said the Gaul, outraged.

- If your master doesn't like my prices go elsewhere, you won't find fish like mine at this time of the year and with this snow. Least of all with the army in Pella to spend the winter.

- My master is a _pezetairoi_ in the King' army –said the Gaul with proud, lifting his chin.

- Then, let the King feed him!

The woman, who was giving Netikerty the pieces of meat, sighed.

- That kind of talk is being very common these days –said the woman, putting in the basket the meat—The prices are very high.

- Because of the winter? –asked Netikerty, a small cloud left her mouth after each word.

- No, because of the army –said the woman—They are here to spend the winter, and then, rumor says, they are going to Thrace. But the King is keeping here a great number of soldiers, more than usual. People say that the King is training them to fight in the mountains.

- And what has to do the number of soldiers with the prices?

- Well, they buy all the food and the little they left is sold more expensive to the rest of the people –explained the woman, cleaning her hands on her apron—It's hard for me to say this to you, but all this situation is very good for business, we are selling much more than usual, even merchants for other parts of the kingdom came, but the people complains everyday for the prices.

- I can see why –said Netikerty, paying a _dracma_ more than usual.

XXX

At the same time, but not with less cold, at the palace the King was having a war council to establish the plan to follow in the next military season. They were all reunited at a big an austere hall built in the time of King Amyntas III, the grandfather of the actual King. An enormous map of the known world, drawn by Aristotle, was hanging on one wall; Alexander was sitting at the head of the table watching carefully to every man present there, after he had finished talking.

- Alexander, what you are proposing is madness –said Kleitos, bluntly. The veteran _hipparch_, stood up and went to the map—You are saying that we must push our border with the Thracians forward a hundred miles to the Danube.

- Yes, that was exactly what I said, I'm glad to see that you were paying attention, Kleitos –said the King, almost in a sweet voice.

- Have you lost your mind? –asked Kleitos—This zone –he pointed the map with his finger—Is the roughest fighting terrain in Europe. First of all, to reach this point, we would need to fight the most ferocious Thracian tribes, the ones that didn't submit to your father's control, and the Triballians. Surely you remember the Triballians, don't you? The ones who plundered and destroyed your father's camp after the Byzantium campaign.

- I remember them, thank you.

- And knowing all these, you insist in pushing the border to the Danube?

- Yes, dear Kleitos that is correct –the _hipparch_ saw him in silence, without knowing what to say or think, it was so difficult to know what was Alexander thinking. When nobody spoke, the King continued— Come on, people. Nobody has a remote idea of why I want to do this? –he asked as if they were his students, and it was clear he was excited, the prospect of doing something that people thought was impossible, the prospect of surpassing his father in submitting the Thracians, all of these made him feel a strong energy inside him.

- You want to secure the northern border to leave Antipater in a stronger position before going to Asia, and the best way to do that is pushing the border to the Danube –answered Hephaistion.

- Thank you, Phai; apparently you are the only one awake here –said the King, making his veteran commanders angry.

- That is obvious, Alexander –said Cassander in a nasty tone—But what you are planning is impossible to achieve in less than a year.

- Why, Cassander?

- Kleitos already told you, these Thracian tribes are very dangerous.

- And you are scared? –Cassander blushed—It's all right, you can stay in Pella with your father, I don't want to take with me anyone who thinks this is an impossible task.

- You are insulting me! –Alexander saw him as if he was treating with a bad mannered child and Antipater's son wished he stopped doing it, he felt uneasy with those uneven eyes on him.

- Fine, my plan in impossible, insane, risky and everything else –said the King sighing, pretending to give up—Does anyone had a better plan?

- Put a garrison on the border –said Philotas, without loosing time. He liked to stand out.

- Too expensive.

- Negotiate with the tribes a peace treaty –proposed Ptolemy.

- No, I don't want them thinking I'm a coward –said Alexander, standing to see them from a higher position—I want them to fear me, I want that every time a Thracian hears my name he pisses himself, do you understand? I can't go to Asia leaving behind an unsecured border. And this plan, as impossible as it seems, is going to work because it is I the one whose leading you –he never raised his voice, he continued talking in a placid tone and that made his words even more dangerous.

This was an Alexander they didn't know. He wasn't like this before his father's death. Had he has changed? Or maybe this was the real Alexander, a lion sleeping, waiting for the right moment to strike.

XXX

- You truly made yourself clear at the meeting –said Hephaistion when the 2 of them were alone in the study, the same one that had seen Philip planned all his major conquests.

- They are very used to my father's methods –said Alexander, leaning his back against his desk—Why can't they see beyond their noses? Why do they always want to do things in the same way over and over again? We have to innovate, to create something new, why to leave in the past?

- Not everybody can think the way you do –said Hephaistion, checking the papers on the King's desk.

- Oh, I'm perfectly aware of that. I'm unique –said the King with overwhelming self-confidence. He slid his finger through Hephaistion's arm, enjoying his creamy skin—But you always managed to read my mind.

His friend smiled without looking at him.

- What did your mother said when you named your half brother as your heir? –he asked, hearing the King sighed heavily.

- She is furious, she wants me to order the execution of Cleopatra Eurydice and her children –said Alexander, stretching his legs to the front, his arms behind him, palms on the desk.

- I can imagine…Herodotus? You are reading Herodotus' _Histories_? –asked Hephaistion, taking a scroll with the writings of the Greek historian from Halicarnassus.

- Of course, anyone who thinks about invading Asia needs to read Herodotus –said Alexander, taking the scroll—He described many fascinating things, specially about Cyrus the Great. You have heard about Cyrus, don't you?

- Only that he is the one who founded the Archaemenid dynasty, the one that's ruling Persia right now –said Hephaistion.

- Well, Herodotus said that Cyrus was the illegitimate son of a Median Princess, and she abandoned him to die, but a couple of peasants found him and raised him up as their son –said Alexander— Years later, he became a prominent man and fought against his grandfather, the Median King Astyages, for the throne. That was very interesting; according to Herodotus Astyages army mutinied and surrendered him to Cyrus. Then, with the control of the kingdom of Media, Cyrus conquered Babylon, Lydia and Assyria, all the great kingdoms of Asia in 40 years, and created the Persian Empire. He was called: "King of the universe, mighty King, King of Bablylon, King of Sumer and Akkar, King of the four quarters"(1) 40 years, Phai! I'm going to do it in less than 10 years, I assure you, and I'm going to be greater than Cyrus.

- I believe you –said Hephaistion with sincerity, he believed blindly in Alexander and if the King had told him that the sky was purple, he would believe it—And how ended Cyrus?

- He was killed in a battle against the Massagetae across the Jaxartes river –said Alexander—Did you know that I have a minuscule part of Persian blood in me?

- You are kidding me.

- No, I'm serious. You see, when King Darius I invaded Thrace, he came to Macedonia and arranged the marriage between King Alexander I and a Persian noble, and from that union was born the King Amyntas II (2) –Alexander explained.

- I will have to borrow this book –said Hephaistion, taking back the scroll.

- Fine, but with one condition –said the King—I want a kiss in return.

His friend smiled.

- You can't charge me with that.

- Why not? –asked Alexander, curious.

- Because my kisses are already yours –said Hephaistion in a whispered, approaching him to kiss him. The King smiled against his lips.

- Are you staying to dinner? –asked Alexander, between one kiss and the other.

- If that pleases my King –the King lifted his friend to seat him on the desk and Hephaistion opened his legs. He almost purred when he felt Alexander's hands sliding on his thighs all the way up, lifting his chiton.

On the corridor, Queen Olympias was striding to the King's study. She had found the perfect match for his son, a perfect wife and couldn't wait to give him the news. The fabric of her dress dancing behind her at every step.

Completely ignorant that his mother was heading to his study, Alexander kissed his beloved's neck, sucking the tender skin while Hephaistion's hands were playing on his chest.

Olympias found Gloomy Amyntas on the corridor and stopped to see what he was doing. He was covered in a black cloak from head to toe and was holding a candle in front of him, walking slowly and slightly bent; he looked like the twin brother of Hunchback of Notre Dame, and only he knew what he was doing with that outfit and in that position. The Queen shook her head, she would never understand this boy, and she continued walking.

- What are you waiting? –asked Hephaistion, with a husky voice against the King's cheek.

Alexander caressed his thighs, feeling the muscles contracting under his touch.

- What do you want, Phai? –asked Alexander playfully.

- I want you –whispered his friend, he put his arms around his neck pressing his body against the King.

Alexander took him by the hips and the door opened.

- Alexander, I want to talk to…

Awkward moment.

The smile abandoned the Queen's face at the same moment she laid her eyes on the couple. It was pretty stupid to ask "what is going on here?" so she kept silent. Hephaistion wished to disappear, being found in that situation by Queen Olympias, was sufficient to kill anybody's lustful desires for a lifetime.

- Mother? What are you doing here? –Alexander was the first one to speak, turning to faced her. His mother lifted an eyebrow when she saw the 2 cute little red spots on his cheeks.

Hephaistion stood up, smoothing his clothes and avoiding Olympias' eyes. He had never talked with the Queen and what a way to meet each other, this was.

- As I was saying –continued the Queen as if nothing had happened—I need to talk to you.

- Surely it can wait –said the King, he was eager to return to his previous activities.

- It can't –her mother's was blunt.

- I'm leaving so you can talk with the Queen –said Hephaistion, in the more serious tone he could summon in that situation.

- No, please stay Hephaistion –said Olympias—I'm sure this conversation will be of your interest.

Hephaistion didn't like her tone, and knew she was up to something, but he didn't give her the satisfaction of seeing him scared. He nodded and stayed where he was.

- Can we take a seat? –asked the Queen, politely.

- What brings you here? –Alexander knew his mother too well to not know she was planning something, and he wanted to finish with it as soon as possible.

- Well, that's what I get after seeking through all Greece for a suitable wife for you –the word "wife" was like a stab for Hephaistion, but he didn't even flinch.

- You did what? –asked the King, concealing his emotions.

- I found you a wife, son –said Olympias, smiling—A beautiful girl from a noble Macedonian family. I'm sure you will be very please when you meet her; I arranged that she would come with her mother…

- I'm not getting married –said Alexander in a clear strong voice, but remaining in calm—I already talked about this with Antipater…

- Antipater is a fool! –exclaimed the Queen, shaking her head—What does he know about what you need? I am your mother, and I say you should marry this girl; you can't go to Asia without an heir.

- I already have an heir.

- I'll never allow Philip's bastard to be King –Olympias was furious, her eyes shining as the eyes of Alexander when he was very angry.

- You don't have to; you are in no position of taking that decision. I am the King –this was going to be a nasty discussion and Hephaistion wished he could go.

- You are doing this because of him –said the Queen, pointing at Hephaistion—You don't want to get married because of HIM.

- That's enough! I will not tolerate that you interfere with my personal life. I will get married when I decide is the right moment to do so and with whom I choose –said Alexander with all his authority, and not even his mother dare to defy him.

Olympias took a depth breath and lifted her chin, but she didn't hold his gaze, she couldn't. She gave Hephaistion a terrible look and then she left he room, but Alexander and Hephaistion knew that they haven't heard the last of her.

- I'll better go –said Hephaistion.

- Why? You said you were staying for dinner.

- I know, but your mother isn't going to be very happy is she sees me again –his friend smiled—It's better this way, I'll come back tomorrow morning.

- Fine –said Alexander sighing.

XXX

Hephaistion arrived at his house, and after dinner his father called him to his small study. He could hear his mother scolding Lysanias for taking a snake to the house, before he closed the door.

- Did something happen? –Hephaistion asked. Before the brief military campaign his father wasn't feeling good and he was so pale that his mother thought he was sick, but since he had returned from Greece he was looking much better, especially tonight but for his expression his son knew something was happening.

- Yes, something happened, but don't worry is nothing serious, I would rather say that is something quite…unusual –said Amyntor taking a seat at his side, and capturing Hephaistion's attention—Your aunt wrote to me.

No, please no –thought Hephaistion imaging what Thaleia had said to his father.

- I must admit I have already thought about what she said to me, about finding you a wife –said Amyntor.

- Dad I don't want to get married, aunt Thaleia has this strange idea about me but…

- Phai, it's all right, I do not agree with your aunt, I'm only saying that I had thought about the possibility of finding you a wife –explained Amyntor—But your mother has a point, you are the only one who can choose, we don't have the right to choose for you.

Hephaistion felt relieved when he heard that.

- Thanks, dad.

- No, don't thank me yet, Phai –said his father—I don't approved your or Nick's refusal to get married but I respect your decisions. But I didn't call you here to discuss this, I have a… problem.

- What is it? –Hephaistion was intrigued.

- I made a mistake, I talked about my concerns about you with a Anteas, your sister's father-in-law, just a casual conversation, but it turned out that Iokaste heard and she thought I was looking for a wife for you –Hephaistion didn't like this—And well… now all Pella thinks you want to get married and I… how can I say it? Now I have 36 marriage proposals for you.

For a moment Hephaistion didn't know if he should cry or laugh.

- 36?

- Yes.

- Marriage proposals?

- Yes.

- For me?

- Yes.

- But… how could this happen? –exclaimed Hephaistion. The word "surprise" wasn't enough to start describing what he was feeling in that moment.

- I told you, it was a misunderstanding.

- But… but, 36? Who wants to get married with me? –his father laughed.

- Well Phai, as things are it would be easier to ask, who doesn't want to get married with you –said Amyntor, he was very excited with his son's popularity. It was an ego buster to have such a son—Almost all the girls in age and from noble families want to be your wife. Your mother laughed when I told her about the marriage proposals, but I'm afraid we have a problem.

- A problem? We? I'm the one with a problem. I don't want to get married, Alexander is planning to invade the Thracians and after that we have the Asian campaign, I don't have time to get married –said Hephaistion, standing up.

- Phai, I understand, the problem for us is that many of these girls who want to marry you are for very powerful families, we can't just say to them: "I'm very sorry, but this a misunderstanding and I don't want to marry you" because that will mean making enemies among the most important men in the kingdom –Amyntor explained.

He has a point –thought Hephaistion.

- Then? What can I do?

- I really understand how you feel, and I feel responsible for this situation, after all if I hadn't talked with Anteas this wouldn't have happened –said Amyntor.

- I don't blame you –that was a sincere answer and his father smiled.

- The point is that now the wiser thing to do is to choose a wife.

- Now?

- Phai, sooner or later you will have to get married; your aunt is right you can't be Alexander's lover all your life.

- Why not? –that was a childish answer but he couldn't help it, that was how he felt, and it hurt him every time people said to him: "you can't be with him all your life", because he loved Alexander, with all his heart and he couldn't imagine his life without him.

Amyntor understood more than Hephaistion could imagine, and he gave his son a sad look.

- One day Alexander is going to get married, he is a King and he needs a Queen and an heir of his own, Caranus can't be his heir forever, not if he wants to be a strong King –his father explained in a calm voice—You know perfectly well what people say about men how keep a male lover after their 24 birthday without having a wife, and your 21 birthday is in a week.

- I know.

It's like having a death sentence –thought Hephaistion, just 3 more years to be with his soul mate. And Olympias words sounded strong and clear in his head: "I have found you a wife" Of course he knew Alexander would have to get married but… not yet, it could take years for that, so why did he had to be the first in getting married?

- I love you son, and I can kill for you –said Amyntor in a strange voice that scared Hephaistion—I only want your happiness but now, with all this fuss about you, is the perfect time. Choose a wife, and don't worry, you can go with the King on military campaigns and your mother would take care of your wife.

The worst thing of all was that Amyntor's words were wise. He was right and Hephaistion knew it, but that didn't solve his real problem. He needed to find a way out of this without getting married, but how?

XXX

- Today I have the strangest day at the market –said Antigone next day to Hephaistion, while she was cooking the meal in the kitchen. That day was a sunny one and since Antigone had days without going out she decided to make her own shopping.

- Why? What happened? –asked her son, stealing slices of cheese.

His mother stopped mixing the soup ingredients and saw him.

- A beautiful girl approached me and asked me what do you like to eat? –said Antigone, clearly she was amused.

- Oh –he didn't know what to say.

- Then, another one asked me when was your birthday, and a third one wanted to know what is your favorite color –said his mother laughing.

- And what did you say?

- The truth, why should I lie or refused to answer? Who knows and maybe one of them would be my future daughter-in-law –Antigone was like a girl in high school, and it was obvious she was enjoying herself.

- I don't think so –said Hephaistion, under his breath. He was feeling uncomfortable with this situation.

- Mom! I heard something funny in the city…oh! Phai, you are here –said Nikandros, walking to them.

- What did you heard, sweetheart? –asked Antigone, tasting her soup.

- That Phai is getting married, is that true?

- No, it's not true –said Hephaistion, tired of explaining that. He had told the same story to Perdikkas, Leonnatos, Ptolemy, Berenike, Cadie and his grandfather—It's a misunderstanding. Leon's mother thought I was looking for a wife and she told all Pella.

Nikandros laughed.

- You have a problem then –said his older brother—Because all the girls in the city are talking about you.

- Please, you make it sound as if the King was looking for a wife instead of a mere _hetairoi_ –said Hephaistion, when his small brother Lysanias, now a boy of 11 years old came with a lot of small packages in his arms.

- Lys, what do you have there? –asked Antigone with curiosity.

- Oh! These are for you –said the boy, giving the packages and letters to Hephaistion.

- For me? –Hephaistion didn't understand.

- A bunch of girls asked me to give you that, and in exchange they gave me candies and money –said Lysanias very happy.

- Lys! –his mother scolded him, but Nikandros laughed and patted him on the back.

- Good job, Lys.

- Thank you, one very beautiful red hair girl gave a kiss for telling her when do Phai goes to the gymnasium –said Lysanias proudly.

- This is my brother –said Nikandros.

- Lys, don't do that, please –asked Hephaistion, blushing.

- Why not? I got 3 _dracmas_ in total for delivering the things and Nearchos' sister said she would gave me half a _dracma_ if you answer her letter –explained Lysanias.

- How about this? I gave you 10 _dracmas_ but stop accepting to work as a delivery boy and don't gave them information about my activities –said Hephaistion.

- Mm, I take the 10 dracmas, but if you want my silence then it's going to cost you more.

- Enough, Lys! –said Antigone, firmly—If your brother doesn't want you telling everybody about him, then you stop doing that, without charging.

Lysanias pursed his lips.

- And the same goes for you, mom. Don't give them information about me –Antigone saw him with big crystalline eyes. She did enjoy this situation.

- Did you know that Krateros has a sister? –said Nikandros, stealing another slice of cheese.

Hephaistion swallowed.

- But I'm sure she would never fancy me.

Nikandros' lips curved in a malicious smile.

- On the contrary my dear brother, I heard she is REALLY interested in you –said Nikandros scaring him. For a moment Hephaistion imagined Krateros sister like him, a tall muscular big girl with mustache but with a dress and a flower on the head.

Oh, in what a problem was he.

XXX

(1) Lindsay Allen. _The Persian Empire_, p 27

(2) Lindsay Allen. _The Persian Empire_, p 46

**Note**: I was checking that I made a terrible mistake in one chapter. I said that Cyrus founded Babylon. Cyrus didn't found Babylon, Babylon was already a kingdom by the time Cyrus was born. Cyrus the Great conquered Babylon. I'm very sorry for this mistake, but I blame the postman for not arriving with my Persian Empire book before.


	30. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 26**

Alexander was in his study signing papers that Eumenes needed about the army supplies. They had serious economic problems, and like his father before him, he knew he needed to go to Asia as soon as possible.

— We don't have money –said the secretary and Alexander thought that lately that was all that Eumenes said "we don't have money" He knew the kingdom did not have money there was no need in remained him the same thing every day.

— I heard you last time you said this to me –was the King's answer, but Eumenes was not ready to give up.

— Alexander, to buy the supplies for the Thracian campaign I had to borrow money from the richest families in Macedonia –explained the secretary—We have to do something, if this situation continues the kingdom will be so indebt that it would be impossible to take the army to Asia.

— That won't happen –said the King, with the firm conviction of someone who knows nothing about economy.

Alexander could be a genius in military affairs, could possessed a gifted intelligence but he, like Philip before him, had "the pirate's mentality when it came to finances"(1) In others words the only source of income they knew was to obtain metals, like gold or silver, from the mines or steal it in the form of military booty.

It was in moments like this that Eumenes wanted to strangulate his King.

Alexander was bored doing what he hated most: administration work. He was eager to go to Thracia and left the palace, be again on the battlefield with his army, to feel the sensation on being free and heading to the unknown, to live an adventure with his dearest friend… if only the snow melted quickly enough to take the army to the north.

_Many years later, when I was at a dinner party in a house on the Palatine in Rome, I heard emperor Caesar Augustus said: " Alexander did not regard as a great task to set in order which he had won than to win it" He had no idea of how right he was. My Alexander hated to administrate, for him only mattered the glory of the conquest._

Someone knocked at the door and a guard appeared in his study.

— I'm sorry to interrupt you, Alexander –said the guard with respect—But Princess Thessalonike wants to see you.

_Thessalonike?_ –thought the King, she was surely the last person he expected to see. She was his half sister but they rarely talked. What could she possible want?

— Let her pass –said Alexander, standing up—We'll continue later, Eumenes.

— Alexander, General Parmelio sent you a letter with his son Nikanor, he asked for an audience this morning –said Eumenes, taking the recently signed papers with him.

— I will see him after my sister –said the King. The secretary bowed slightly and left the study.

A beautiful blond girl of 17 years old, not too tall with bright blue eyes, entered the room. She looked lost and she didn't know how to talk with his half brother, should she called him King? Brother? Alexander? She wasn't sure, but Alexander seeing her shyness, and guessing what was her problem, smiled at her with kindness.

— You can call me brother, Thessalonike. Come, have a seat, you don't have to be afraid of me –said the King, and the girl nodded, watching her feet as if there was a magical answer to her problems.

— Thank you, I-I wasn't sure if it was fine for me to come here –said Thessalonike.

— I assume you have some kind of problem –said Alexander and she nodded again.

— Well, it is not a problem, is more like…I have a request –that caught the King's attention—I know that my mother is the right person to ask for this, but… I want to do this myself.

— It's fine with me, what do you need, sister? –even if they didn't know each other well, he was very kind to her; she was his half sister after all and he had learned to treat women with respect, specially the ones of his family.

— I want to get married –said Thessalonike, her voice firm.

— I found that understandable, and I presume you already have someone in mind, or else you wouldn't be here.

She lifted her head, and her eyes shone.

— Yes, I have someone in mind –said Thessalonike, she was excited—I heard he is looking for wife and I want to ask you to talk with his father and arrange everything. Please brother, I don't have a father anymore and no male relatives that could arrange my marriage, and you are the King; I thought that maybe if you go, his family would accept.

— I see that this man really caught your attention –said Alexander, surprised—But you can't forget that you are the daughter of a King and the sister of the present King, you are a Macedonian Princess and you cannot married anyone. Your sister Cleopatra is married to a King.

If Alexander had not being who he was, he would have let his sisters to marry whomever they want, but they were Princesses, and as women they had an incredible value to negotiate with other Kings and leaders, he could seal alliances by offering them in marriage.

— I know, brother, but I assure you, this man is from a noble Macedonian family and he is a brave soldier. You won't disapprove him –Thessalonike insisted—Please brother, talk to his family, I heard they already have 36 marriage proposals for him.

The King opened his eyes wide open. 36? Not even him had so many marriage proposals. He must be an important man, he only hope he wasn't from Attalos' faction.

— All right, I'll talk to his father; I give you my word on that –Thessalonike smiled, and her face shone as if she had been crown Queen of the Universe.

She fell on her knees and took Alexander's hands, kissing them.

— Thank you brother, thank you, thank you.

— Please sister, don't –he lifted her, and seated his half sister again at his side—Rest assure that everything is going to be fine, who could refuse to marry the King's sister?

She gave him a beautiful smile.

— Thank you, and please, called me Thessa, that's how my friends call me.

— All right, Thessa.

— I was worried that by the time my mother accepted to talk to you he would be already married. My mother thinks I'm too young to have a husband –she admitted, feeling more comfortable with him.

— And who is this popular man? Can I have a name or I will have to ask at the city? –Thessalonike laughed, now completely relax.

— You know him, it's your friend, Hephaistion son of Amyntor –the smiled abandoned the King's face.

— What?

— Yes, I heard he wants to get marry.

— Where did you hear that? –he was so serious, that it was like talking to a completely different person.

— A-at the city, everybody is talking about that –she explained—And Eni was the one who told me about his marriage proposals a few days ago.

Alexander stood up, and ran his hand through his face. Hephaistion? Married? That couldn't be, he hadn't told him anything like that but… What if after the conversation he had witness with the Queen he had thought about getting married?

— Is there a problem? –asked Thessalonike, worried.

— What? No –he lied.

— Brother, I know he was your _eromenos_, and I know that this could be awkward for you –she said shyly—But I am truly in love with him since I was 9 years old, and if he wants to get marry, what better choice than me? I am your half sister; he would be your brother-in-law.

Alexander wished she stopped talking. Every word made him feel terrible jealousy, he didn't want to see his friend married, not even to his half sister, but he had given her his word that he would go to talk with his family, and now he had no choice. He desperately needed to talk to his friend and clarify this situation.

— I am going now to see Phai –said the King, forgetting about the audience with Parmelio's son. Thessalonike smiled, misunderstanding him.

— Thank you, brother.

**XXX**

— Phai, did you hear? Daphne, Attalos' widow, wants to marry you –said Nikandros, teasing his brother. He was lying on Hephaistion's bed with his arms crossed behind his head, while Hephaistion was trying to write a letter to his master Aristotle—Koinos wants to marry her, but dad told me that Daphne begged her father to let her marry you, and yesterday came Philotas with a letter from Parmelio offering his daughter to you. Philotas didn't look happy; I suppose he is still mad after you refused to be his _eromenos_.

— I feel again like when I was 15 years old, and everybody wanted to be my _erastes_ –said his brother, checking his letter.

— I was thinking that myself –said Nikandros, his eyes on the ceiling—But this time, Alexander can't save you. I don't think they would let the King marry you –said his brother laughing.

— Ha-ha –said Hephaistion without humor.

— Phai, why don't you just get marry? –said Nikandros—You could still be with Alexander.

— I don't want to do that –Hephaistion continued writing— Doing, what you propose, is playing with the feeling of a woman, it wouldn't be fair for her.

— You are too good for your own good –said his brother—By the way, your birthday is next week.

— Yeah, so?

— I want to see how many presents you are going to receive now that all the girls in the kingdom are after you –said Nikandros and Hephaistion stopped writing. He had not thought about that but his brother was right, daily he was receiving gifts and letters, and thanks to Lysanias and Antigone everyone knew when was his birthday.

_Oh, I just want to disappear_ –thought Hephaistion, when someone knocked at the door.

— Come in –said Nikandros, and Alexander appeared—Oh! Joy to you, Alexander!

— Joy to you, Nick –said the King—Cadie told me you were here, Phai. I want to talk to you.

— You heard about my recent popularity, don't you? –said Hephaistion, leaving his letter.

— My half sister, Thessalonike, wants to marry you –Nikandros laughed but judging by the King's expression he was angry, thought Hephaistion.

— Do you want to go for a ride? –asked his friend.

That was an excellent pretext to leave the house and talk alone. This was the third day of sun, and people in Pella were feeling happier now that they could leave their houses. They rode for a while outside the city gates; the wind was freezing but the day wasn't as cold as last week.

— Do you want to get marry? – finally, after a while, Alexander talked about what was bothering him.

Hephaistion patted his horse head.

— You know me better than this –he said with calm—And you know that I don't want a wife more than you do.

Those words eased the King's heart.

— Then, what is this all about? Thessalonike said all Pella is after you.

Hephaistion sighed and told him everything about Iokaste. By the time he had finished Alexander was laughing.

— I fail to see the funny side of this –said his friend.

- I'm sorry, Phai. But I imagined everything but this –said the King, feeling much better now. He never thought how much would affect him the idea of his Hephaistion with a wife. Hephaistion was his, now and forever.

— I don't know what to do. But for now I'm planning to move to Perdikkas' house –said Hephaistion.

— Perdikkas' house? –that was new—Why not to the palace with me?

— I want to hide myself, and nobody is going to look for me at Perdikkas' place –Hephaistion explained—If I go with you at the palace all the court would know.

— You are exaggerating –Boukephalos hit the ground with his hoof—You are sounding like Helen of Troy, and I always thought of you as an invincible warrior like Ajax or a loving companion like Patroklos.

— Ha-ha, I'm not exaggerating.

— Just explain everything, send letters to the families of the girls who want to marry you, and explain that this situation is a misunderstanding –said Alexander.

— I can't do that. Dad is right; if I don't pick a wife now I'm going to make a lot of enemies among the Macedonian high nobility –said Hephaistion, sighing—Alex, Parmelio offered me his only daughter and Antipater came to talk with dad, offering me his second daughter Phila –he made a pause— Perdikkas told me he heard Cassander complaining because 3 of his sisters wanted to marry me. His father chose Phila, and Nikaia and Eurydice, his other sisters, were so angry that they cut all of Phila's hair while she was sleeping.

— Gee Gods! Women can be terrible –said Alexander, making a face.

— And now you! You told me your half sister wants to be my wife, a Macedonian Princess!

— Yes, but I'm not going to be mad at you if you refuse to marry Thessa –said the King, and his friend saw him through narrowed eyes.

— That's not funny –Hephaistion dismounted and started to walk, leading his horse by the reins. Alexander did the same—I don't know what to do but, as things are now, I'm afraid I would have to get marry.

— Not necessarily –said Alexander in a mysterious tone of voice.

— What are you thinking?

— You'll see soon enough.

**XXX**

The King told Eumenes that he wished to spend the afternoon at Amyntor's house. Of course the secretary wasn't happy to hear this, he could not stand Hephaistion when King Philip was after him, now he hated him with all his forces. In his opinion Hephaistion was a bad influence for Alexander, but he couldn't complain; the only thing he could say was to remind the King that he had important appointments for the afternoon, but Alexander dismissed him.

— I will see them tomorrow –said the King, leaving his secretary alone at the palace's entrance, watching him go with Hephaistion at his side.

This was a great excuse to stop doing administration work. It was childish, but he truly needed a break, and what a better thing to do than to spend the rest of the day with his soul mate. He loved Hephaistion's house, and of course Antigone's cooking; but, the best part of his day, was when he discovered his beloved's fan mail, hidden under his mattress. Hephaistion was busy finishing his letter while the King was comfortable reading.

— I can't believe half the things these girls said to you in their letters –said Alexander, lying on Hephaistion's bed, face up.

— Where did you find that? –his beloved asked frowning.

— Under your mattress –answered the King without shame.

Hephaistion shook his head, returning to his letter. If he continued like this, he would never finish his letter for Aristotle. Writing to his master was always very difficult, not that he did not enjoy doing it, but he had to be very careful of what he said to his master, Aristotle was not the kind of person who tolerate casual talking and if he saw a letter with a chaotic handwriting or grammar and orthographic mistakes he didn't read it.

— Leave the letters; trust me you are not going to find nothing interesting there –said his beloved, looking for another parchment on his desk.

— I wouldn't be so sure about that. For example, this letter says: " Dear Hephaistion, I saw you on the day of the Assembly, when you were leaving the Temple of Herakles and let me tell you that I am in love with you. I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! There isn't a thing that could keep me away for you" –Alexander laughed, embarrassing his friend—Wait, this one is better: "Hephaistion I love you, my favorite name is Hephaistion: H is for Handsome, E is Enthralling, P is for Perfect, H is for Hot, A is for Amazing, I is for Intelligent, S is for Superb, T is for Totally Awesome, I is for Incredible, O is for Only you I love and N is for Non other like you."

— Give me back my letters –asked Hephaistion, stretching his arm and trying to take the letters away from the King, but he failed miserably.

— "Dear Hephaistion you have the sexiest legs ever, I can't stop thinking about you, I'm totally obsessed" –Alexander continued reading—Oh! This one is great "I'm engaged with this man since I was a little girl but I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU! You are every woman's dream."

— Alex, I'm serious, give me back that –Hephaistion stood up and walked to his bed, trying to take his letters again, but Alexander ran with them to the door.

— "Hephaistion, Dear Gods! Everything about you is just the sex! I love you" –Alexander kept reading, dodging his beloved's attempts to retrieve the letters—Wait a second, this letter talks about me, too "I love you waaaaaaaaaay too much. Every time I see you with the King, I have this sinking feeling in my chest, it hurts me, please can't you love me a little?"

— Alexander! –that was a warning, but the King ignored him.

— "I'm absolutely crazy about you, I'm so crazy that my parents are planning to take me to Asclepius's temple to see if the priests can cure me" –Hephaistion had enough humiliation for one afternoon and he ran after Alexander, pursuing him all over the house.

Antigone saw them, running like children and laughing, jumping over the furniture until they reach the garden. She smiled. Who would ever thought they were a King and his most faithful _hetairoi_? She only hope their happiness could last, away from intrigues and conspiracies.

— Alexander, I'm serious, give me back my mail! –shouted Hephaistion, trying to catch him but the King was faster than he.

— Come and get it! –shouted Alexander back, turning to see him.

— Alex! Look out! –Hephaistion saw with eyes wide open how the King was running directly to a tree; but it was too late and Alexander crushed against the trunk, all the letters came out flying around him.

Hephaistion laughed when he reached his side, unable to stop himself.

— My head –said the King, taking his hand to his head, his blond hair covered with leafs.

— You deserved that for stealing my mail –said Hephaistion, helping him to stand up. But, when Alexander was on his feet his beloved laughed again.

— What?

— Your head –he said laughing.

— What's wrong with it? –Hephaistion couldn't answer, and he continued laughing.

The King frowned, and walked to a small fountain in the garden to see his reflection.

— What the…? –he had two leafs trapped on his untidy hair that looked like horns. He brushed his hair with his fingers.

— Better –Hephaistion walked to him.

— Phai, tell me something, what do you do with this letters?

— What do you mean? –asked his beloved, taking a deep breath.

— Do you answer them? –asked Alexander, bending to take water on his hand to drink.

— Yes, I don't want to hurt their feelings –explained Hephaistion—These girls needed a lot of guts to write to me, it would be rude for my part to laugh at them or throw their letters to the garbage. I think about my sister every time a girl comes with a letter of a gift, so I handle them the way I would like others to handle Eni.

— You are too good, that's why I love you –said the King, and his beloved smiled.

**XXX**

Alexander's idea to help his best friend was very simple. Since they had many sunny days at Pella, he decided to march against the Thracians, 2 days later for their generals utterly astonishment.

— It's winter –said Kleitos in the King's study.

— So? –asked Alexander with innocence.

— The military season starts in spring.

— I know, but we have waited enough, besides the snow has melted and the paths are ready for the army. We march in 2 days.

That was the King's final word, and two days latter the whole army was marching to the north.

— This was your idea for solving my problem? –asked Hephaistion, riding at the King's side at the front of the army.

— Yes, now you don't have time to choose a wife, and we are going to be on campaign for your birthday, and the next 2 or 3 months –said Alexander smiling.

— You are impossible –his friend smiled back—But surely you realized that this do not solve my problem.

— No, but you have more time to think. And after what I saw outside Pella, you truly need time to think –said Alexander.

— Please, don't remind me that.

With all naivety, Hephaistion thought his fan girls would not dare to go to the army's zone of reunion outside Pella, after all these were noble girls, and good noble girls did not go near vulgar and dirty soldiers, right? How wrong he was. When he arrived, riding his magnificent white horse, there was a small army of girls. Oh how he wished to disappear. But, as always, he talked to them politely and accepted all the things they gave him. Hephaistion was very popular not only because of his looks, and the Gods knew he could not be more handsome, but also because he was very nice to them, and in a time were the concept of gentlemanly did not exist as the people in the XXI century understands it, he was like a dream come true.

At the end he had 12 different amulets of 12 different Gods to protect him on the battlefield, 5 big bags of food, 2 magnificent fur cloaks for the cold, 10 pairs of wooden socks, 3 scarves, 4 pairs of gloves and 2 beautifully embroidered cloaks. All these things made by the girls to show him that they could be good housewives.

Cassander, who after all accepted to go with them, was furious to see his sisters there. Nikaia and Eurydice were the ones who gave Hephaistion a fur cloak and a scarf, but they did not give anything to their big brother.

— Women are suppose to see that the men of their families are well equip to go to war –said Cassander to his sisters.

— You want to have a woman weaving for you? Get marry! –answered Nikaia, making the rest of his companions laugh.

But the best part was when Aristopatra, Krateros' sister, gave Hephaistion an enormous bag of food. She looked nothing like his older brother; she was short, slender, with a very sweet and childish face, brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like a doll and, for what Hephaistion knew, she was also very innocent.

— Please, take care –said Aristopatra, in a low voice, not daring to look at him in the eye, with her hands on her lap.

— Thank you –Hephaistion smiled and she blushed even more.

— YOU! –they heard a booming voice, that made several girls to jump.

— What do you want? –asked Hephaistion, tired. Aristopatra opened her eyes scared, and hid herself behind Hephaistion.

— What are you doing with MY sister? –Krateros was furious, his fists, which looked like hammers, were trembling.

— Your sister? –in that moment Hephaistion learned that Krateros' sister didn't look at all like him—She is YOUR sister? –he almost laugh. This was like the tale of the Beauty and the Beast and, as mad as Krateros was, he truly looked as if he had fangs.

— Aristopatra, what are you doing here? –Krateros demanded to know but she did not answer, and stayed were she was, behind Hephaistion—Aristopatra!

— Don't yell at her –said Hephaistion and Aristopatra saw him with big bright eyes, he was her hero. The rest of the men were too scared of her brother to defend her.

— Don't tell me how to treat my sister –he waved his index finger in front of his face.

— What's going on here? –asked Alexander, walking to them. For a moment he stopped when his uneven eyes saw the girls there. This was definitely the last place where you expected to see girls like them.

— He is perverting my sister! –exclaimed Krateros, pointing at Hephaistion.

The King saw his beloved and the small delicate figure hidden behind him.

— He is not, brother –said Thessalonike, walking to Alexander, ready to defend Hephaistion.

— What, in the name of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, are you doing here? –asked the King, not angry but surprised.

Thessalonike blushed.

— I-I heard is very cold at Thrace, so I brought Hephaistion a fur cloak –said the Princess, and Alexander ran his hand through his face.

— All right ladies, this is no place for young women like you –said the King in his parade voice, as if he was giving orders to his men—Go back to your houses –nobody moved, they stayed there watching him with resentment. They all knew he was Hephaistion's lover and had no love for him.

_What the…?_ –thought Alexander seeing their faces.

— Go, NOW! –they had no choice but to obey, mumbling their complains on they way back.

Back from his memories, Hephaistion saw the road in front of them, the one that would take them to Thrace, and sighed. Yes, he needed time to think.

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 31

**A/N:** Hephaistion's fan mail is based in real events. I took hints of how to write the letters from a fan forum of Robert Pattinson. God knows I do NOT like him, but God bless his fan girls! And, if he has that kind of fans, Hephaistion can have them too ^_^

About the companions' sisters. Some are real, like Cassander's sisters (he had 4 sisters and 5 brothers, truly Antipater had nothing to do). Krateros didn't have sisters, but I created one for him and gave her the same name as Krateros' mother. Nearchos and Leonnatos, I truly don't know if they had sisters, but lets think they had. Philotas had a sister, who married Attalos, but nobody knows her name, reason why I named her Daphne, but she was real.

Again a million thanks for reading.

See you next week and don't forget that I feed on reviews Muahahahaha!, just kidding.


	31. Thracian Campaign

Hello!

This time I'm planning something a little unusual for this update, especially in the next chapter.

Chapter 28 is dedicated to my best friend Gaby, who helped me a lot with it, and to Norrsken, whose Hazards of Friendship inspired that chapter (thank you Norrsken! ^_^ )

Thanks you so much for all your reviews and great comments, and thanks a lot to you who left me anonymous reviews.

I hope you like this update.

**CHAPTER 27**

Until now the army had been marching through friendly territory, a relatively easy march, even with the harsh weather and the rough ground. The King made them march at a quick pace but he also gave them time to rest and never asked from them anything he was not willing to do. The soldiers even had time to spend at the small villages scattered at the northern border of the kingdom.

Alexander had issued orders to not plunder the villages, he would not tolerate any misbehavior for they part and was ready to punish them if any man gave him reasons to. Luckily, everything was going well and according to the King's plans, and the army continued in a good mood.

This morning the army had stopped for a brief rest at the last village before stepping into the territory of the most savage Thracian tribes. To reach the Danube, they had to cross the main Balkan range, and for what Hephaistion saw on the faces of the men, while walking to where the King was, they were feeling uneasy. They didn't know their new King to trust him with their lives.

This will change as soon as we have our first victory –thought Hephaistion, rubbing his hands to heat them; even with gloves he was cold. He was confident in Alexander's abilities and he was sure that he would be the greatest general of all time. Not even once Hephaistion thought that they wouldn't succeed; if Alexander was in charge everything would be fine.

- I swear it's true! –said Krateros laughing, to Perdikkas, Leonnatos and Ptolemy. Hephaistion stopped.

- Where did you hear that? –asked Perdikkas, with morbid curiosity.

- Heard? I SAW it –said Krateros, proudly as if he had been decorated after a great battle—In the last village we passed.

- A girl and a donkey? –asked Ptolemy, trying to imagine that—Wait, I think Nick once told something like this.

- But that's…that's not anatomically possible, isn't it? –said Leonnatos, making them laughed.

- Oh! It is possible –exclaimed Krateros with his booming voice—My boys and I made bets of how long could the girl stand. Anatolios won, she stood for almost 15 minutes –they laughed again and Hephaistion decided he had heard enough, and he continued walking.

The cold was getting worst, he only hope it wouldn't snow.

He found the King talking with Cassander, or it would be better to say that he found Cassander complaining and the King listening and gathering all his patience not to kill Antipater's son and, blame the Thracians for the great loss of a great Macedonian.

- We need to camp here –said Antipater's son—This is the last friendly village, after this point we are going to be surrounded by savages –he was talking to the King as if Alexander didn't knew that and needed to be reminded the most basic things. Yep, Cassander truly had a special ability to be annoying.

- I have no plans of staying here, Cassander –said the King with all the patience he could summon, but Hephaistion knew him better than this, and judging for the vein in his forehead he was angry. The King ran his fingers through his untidy hair. The cloak of bear's skin that was covering him made him look like bigger than he was—We are moving as soon as the men finished their breakfast.

- But what is the hurry? You have us marching as if we were pursued by the Great King's army –exclaimed Cassander, exasperated—We did a march of 2 weeks in one, I'm tired, the men are tired, the wise thing to do is to camp here. We rest and then continue.

Alexander saw him in silence, and then he lifted his head to see the gray sky. Not a sunny day but at least it wasn't snowing.

- Are you giving me orders, Cassander? –his voice was calm but cold and sharp like a knife, without any emotion. Antipater's son swallowed.

- No –Cassander managed to say.

- I didn't come here to have a picnic with my army –he made an especial emphasis on the word "my"— I came to fight against the Thracians.

- I understand that, but I don't understand why the hurry –Cassander insisted.

He is brave –thought Hephaistion, crossing his arms on his chest—At least that is something. Not anybody talk to Alexander like that, even less when he is angry.

The King settled his eyes on him and Cassander shivered.

- I don't have to explain my plans with you. I'm the King, the General of this army and the Capitan General of Greece, I expect that you obey my orders as the rest of the soldiers without asking, but you haven't done anything else but complain since we left Pella –said Alexander in the same cold voice; hearing him talk like made hard to imagine that he could be a loving person with Hephaistion—I want to arrive as soon as possible to Thrace to take the tribes by surprise, I don't want to give them time to defend themselves, and this is the last explanation I give to you.

Cassander was grateful when Alexander left him. His eyes gave him the shivers, as fool as it sounded. Why was he so afraid of a man younger than he? It had always been like that, since they met, when the King was just a boy, there was something in Alexander that made him different from the rest of men, something that made him special and Cassander resented that.

Cassander wanted to be an important man, to be fear and respected among his peers, and Alexander got that very easily. Alexander was intelligent…No, he was brilliant, good looking, good soldier, skill horseman, and inborn commander… and, as if anything of this wasn't enough, he had Hephaistion with him. The unconditional love of a man like the son of Amyntor, extremely handsome, intelligent and strong.

Why Alexander had everything? Why can't he be like the King? Oh, but one day, he will be King, and Cassander swore by Zeus, Poseidon and Hades that he would be King of Macedonia even if he had to kill Alexander, the man who had everything.

- Cassander again? –asked his best friend, when Alexander reached him.

- I'm telling you this, Phai. I'm NOT taking Cassander with me to Asia –said the King through clenched teeth, walking with him.

- Don't be mad, he is not that important –said Hephaistion, patting his back.

- What do you think? Do you think I'm wrong in pushing the army this much? –asked Alexander. Sometimes when they talk, Hephaistion had the impression that the King was thinking 2 things at the same time, like now. He was asking him his opinion but Hephaistion was sure he was also thinking about the upcoming march and the Thracians.

- You know more than me about military strategies –Hephaistion stretched his arms up.

- Yes, but I want to hear your opinion –the King insisted, and his friend took a moment before answering.

- No, I don't think you do. You ask more of the men than your father did because you want to achieve greater things –that answer made Alexander smiled and he kissed his cheek.

- Thank you.

Five minutes later, the trumpets sounded, calling the army to assemble. The soldiers cursed and insulted their officers while taking their equipment, and the officers barked orders, hurrying the men to get ready with bad words and vulgarities. Since they were approaching to hostile territory, Alexander ordered to march in battle formation and with full armor. All the baggage, the slaves, the mules and unnecessary things were send to the baggage wagons at the end of the line of soldiers.

Of course the men cursed again. Marching with full armor and weapons ready in that ground, rough and full of rocks, was very hard, but at least it was a cold day without sun.

- From now on we are going on foot, boys! –roared Kleitos, walking in front of the _Ile Basilike_.

Cassander and Philotas looked outraged. It was enough to have sent their slaves to the baggage train and been riding with their armors on, and now Alexander wanted to make them walk. What did he think? That they were ordinary _pezetairoi_?

- Says who? –asked Parmelio's son, more violently that he had intended to.

- The King –answered Kleitos. The _hipparch_ didn't like Philotas, in fact very few people liked him. Philotas had a very strange idea, he thought that for an officer to be friends with their subordinates it was a disgrace and he condemned this kind of friendships. Reason why he couldn't understand Alexander, the King's way of thinking was beyond him.

Philotas dismounted and ran to where the King was, cursing under his breath.

- What's the meaning of this, Alexander? –asked Philotas, so angry that he forgot about his manners.

Alexander, who was walking with Boukephalos taking him by the reins, stopped and turned.

- Did something happen, Philotas? –he was in no mood for a discussion, Cassander had drained all his patience.

- Why is the cavalry going on foot?

- Why? I think is pretty obvious, don't you see the ground? –asked Alexander pointing down—I don't want to have horses with broken legs, we can't go mounted, so we walk.

- You heard the Thracian guide yesterday, there is another path to get to the Danube –said Philotas, stubbornly.

- No, there isn't –said the King bluntly—He was lying, must probably to take us to a trap. According to my scouts this is the only path.

Alexander believed that successful in a campaign depended greatly on having a good intelligence team, to be always ahead of his enemies; and he never relied in one source.

- But, we can't go on foot –insisted Philotas, as if the King had asked for his virginity.

- Why not? –Alexander was loosing his patience, and Philotas was pushing him.

- It's humiliating –exclaimed Philotas— We are _hetairoi_.

- Yes you are, but you have legs and you are also a soldier, and you will do as I say. So, WALK! –Hephaistion had to hide his face on his horse side. He was smiling. Philotas' face was priceless. Until now, nobody had talked to him like that, and he was surprised, confused and outraged. But at the end, he did as he was told, and he walked like the rest.

They walked for almost 2 hours through high ground; tall trees were standing at the sides of the road, and the smell of grass and pine floated to them. The men saw squirrels along the road and some birds that venture out of their nests now that wasn't snowing. They arrived to the Shipka pass on a good mood, but then...

- What's that? –asked Leonnatos, pointing at the front.

- I can't see anything –said Perdikkas, shielding his eyes with his hand to see.

- There is something at the front –insisted Leonnatos, catching Kleitos' attention.

The _hipparch_ whistled to Ptolemy who was at the front, near the King.

- Ptolemy, what's at the front? –shouted Kleitos, narrowing his eyes trying to see anything.

- I don't know! –was the answer.

- Bloody Ptolemy! –cursed the _hipparch_.

In front of an army always went a small party of scouts, to inform about the ground or possible dangers, and Alexander's army was not the exception. A few moments latter, the King saw his party of scouts arriving to where he was, and the King ordered the army to stop advancing.

- Sire –said the leader of the party without breath.

- Bring water –ordered the King, and a page ran to obey—Take your time.

The page returned and the man drank quickly from the King's personal cup. Kleitos and Philotas arrived running, not wanting to miss the news.

- Sire; the Thracians have all their wagons arranged in front of them, blocking the pass –said the man, water running down his neck.

- Bloody Thracians! –exclaimed Kleitos—They plan to fight us from behind the barricade, clever little bastards.

Alexander turned to see the Thracians behind the barricade. Something was not right, and his inner cricket told him that here was more than meets the eye. If they wanted to made a barricade, why to use wagons? They could have made a palisade or a ditch but wagons…

If I were them; what could I do with wagons? –thought Alexander, watching the ground carefully. It was slightly high were the Thracians were.

- Alexander? ALEXANDER? –said Kleitos. The King turned—You are daydreaming. Do you want to order the attack? We could send the cavalry first and use the spears as javelins, throw them to impale these sons of a bad mother.

- Throw?

- Yes, throw –said the _hipparch_—Are you feeling well?

Alexander's uneven eyes shone.

- Of course, they plan to send the wagons rolling down –said the King, leaving the men around him utterly confuse. Only Hephaistion found his words with perfect sense—Order the men to stand in battle formation and take the horses out of the path. Now!

Once the King had the army in perfect order, covering entirely the path, he mounted on Boukephalos and rode to the front, to address them. He had to explain them what was going to happen and he needed to be seen by his soldiers.

- Macedonians! –said Alexander in his parade voice— For some of you this is your first battle, for many others this is just another battle, but THIS is the first battle we are going to fight together –he made a pause, and saw to his men faces—Your duty as soldiers is to look after yourselves and to fight as demons against your enemies. My duty as your King, and your General, is to watch over you, and to lead you to victory –he had their complete attention. Good— There! –he pointed at the Thracians—Are your enemies, hidden behind wagons. But beware! –he raised his voice and the men at front line jumped—They aren't planning to use the wagons as a wall to slow us down. No! They plan to send the wagons rolling down the path to smash our lines, and open gaps through our formation –the soldiers opened their eyes in astonishment, and would have start talking to each other but they wanted to hear what Alexander had to say—But fear not! I won't let that to happen. We are going to march directly to them, and when the wagons come, we are going to open a path in our lines and let them pass –he made another pause to let his men assimilate his words—For those of you who can't move fast enough, you are going to lay down, under your shields and wait until the last wagon has passed.

_Who could have said that this was the same man that crashed against a tree for steeling my mail? As crazy as his idea sounded_ _it worked beautifully, thanks to the Macedonian army fierce discipline. He didn't lose one man in that adventure_ _and totally defeated the Thracians, and the best thing was that we took a lot of plunder, which served to pay the men. That day Alexander won his men's trust and that had no price, now they knew his King was an able commander and they would follow him. _

We continued our march to the Danube and found the infamous Triballians. They took refuge on an island in the middle of the Danube. It was extremely difficult to attack them, and to make things worst, another native force moved behind us cutting our retreat.

- We are surrounded –Kleitos informed the King—Another tribe is blocking our rearguard.

- Mm, stop the advance and turned, we are going to face them and engage battle –said Alexander.

- How do you intent to deploy the troops? –asked the hipparch. It was funny to see them together, Kleitos was a veteran soldier and Alexander a young King of 20 years old. But despite his youth he was King, and only he could order how to deploy the troops.

_20 years old…in the XXI Century, in most countries, you can't even drink alcohol at that age, and there was my Alexander, a King deciding the fate of men at such a young age…_

- As usual, infantry at the center and cavalry at the wings –answered the King. He wasn't concern at all, Alexander was sure his forces were superior even if he was outnumber.

Of course Alexander won against them and shortly after the Macedonian naval force joined us at the opposite side of the island where the Triballians were. Then Alexander decided to built a bridge, as King Darius I had done when he invaded Thrace, some 2 hundred years before us. But things started to go wrong for us, and all the efforts to built a bridge fail…

- Alexander! –came a scout running to where the King was standing, listening to Artorius, his best engineer, explaining to him that the wise thing to do was to give up the idea of the bridge—Alexander, the Getae are moving on the other side of the river.

- Show me –asked the King.

True enough, the native tribe of the Getae had assembled a considerable force and was moving at the other side of the river. The territory at the north of Macedonia was full of savage tribes: the Thracians, the Getae, the Scythians, the Illyrians… These were warlike tribes and Alexander knew it was important to subjugate them before going to Asia, and he planned to leave his mark in this savage part of the world, to be remember generations later.

- We are going to cross the river –said the King to his war council, hours later—We can't ignore the Getae and we must defeat them to eliminate another threat to our border.

- And how do you plan to cross the river without a bridge? –asked Cassander, he was tired of that campaign and only wished to go back to Macedonia and to his comfortable house. Alexander smiled.

The King ordered to ferry his forces: 1,500 cavalry and 4,000 foot soldiers across the Danube under cover of darkness (1) The Gods smiled at him because it was a night without moon. As soon as the last man and horse was at the other side of the river, Alexander had them in battle formation and marched against the Getae's camp. The sun was rising, and when the Getae saw the impressive sight of the Macedonian army in battle formation, armors shining under the sun, the spears pointing at the sky as a challenge to the Gods; they ran away, took their women and children and vanished.

- Do you want me to order a pursuit? –asked Philotas, but Alexander shook his head.

- No need, now they know I'm serious about fighting them –said the King, under his impressive helmet—I don't expect to hear from them soon.

- What now? –asked Leonnatos.

- We go back.

The officers started to assembly their units at the edge of the river, when a messenger came running with a letter for the King. Hephaistion saw that Alexander went pale and then he clenched his jaw. Something was wrong.

- What happened? –asked Hephaistion, in a low voice.

- It's a letter from Thessalonike –said the King—She said…read it for yourself.

His friend took the letter and, as his gray eyes went through the letter, he couldn't believe it.

- Your mother killed Caranus –said Hephaistion without voice.

Thessalonike was scared, apparently the Queen had burned the baby on a brazier (2) Cleopatra Eurydice was crazy with grief and the young Princess didn't know what else to do than to write to her brother.

- I have to get back as soon as possible –said Alexander, in a dark mood.

Again, the army was ferry. But this time things were more complicated. A storm broke out; the rain pouring with fury and the wind blowing without mercy. The thunders made the ground tremble scaring men and horses.

- Alexander! –shouted Kleitos, to be heard over the storm—We can't cross the river now, we must wait until the storm subdues.

The hipparch was soak, and the wind was bending the trees behind him. The wind was blowing with such strength that Hephaistion wouldn't be surprised if he saw a cow flying in that moment. It was like a hurricane.

- No, we are crossing, now –said Alexander stubbornly, he couldn't waste more time there. And to set and example, he jumped on one of the rafts.

- ALEX! –shouted Hephaistion, running to the river edge—Alex, get down; you can't cross with this storm.

If the King heard him, he decided to ignore him. The raft set off to the other side, but halfway the storm worsened and, to Hephaistion utterly horror, the raft turned over throwing the King to the river.

- ALEXANDER! –shouted Hephaistion. Panic took control over him. He ran to the river and, acting before thinking, he jumped to the wild stream.

- PHAI! –screamed Leonnatos, watching how his friends disappeared under the tumultuous waters.

XXX

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 129

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 107

**Note**: The girl and the donkey business wasn't my invention, I read that the Romans had this kind of "show" where a girl had intercourse with a donkey.


	32. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 28**

Hephaistion started to open his eyes. His head felt funny and all his muscles hurt and burned, as they did after a long day of training. He heard the soft laughs of children, and unknown voices speaking in a language he didn't know. Where was he? The first things his gorgeous gray eyes saw were the faces of small children, 3 boys and 2 girls over him, who were watching him with curiosity.

What the…? –thought the Macedonian watching their clothes. They were dressed in a strange fashion, with pants and furs. But only barbarians dressed with pants—The Getae? Have the Getae captured me?

He sat, and discovered that he was naked under a big and heavy bear skin. He made a poor attempt to cover himself the best he could and the children laughed.

- You woke up –said a female voice in a very bad Greek.

Hephaistion turned and saw a woman, dressed in pants with a big black fur cloak. At every step he could hear the metallic sound of her many jewels. The woman took the children out of her small tent and sat at his side; she pulled the bear's skin to uncover him without shame, but Hephaistion stopped her.

- Who are you? –he wasn't let some strange woman to see him naked.

- Srayanka –said the woman and Hephaistion wanted to think that was her name. She tried again to take the bear's skin off him, but he had a good grip on it—You hurt, I treat you.

- You are the doctor here? Where am I? –asked Hephaistion but Srayanka saw him frowning. He sighed, she would not answer until he let her cure him. All right.

He wasn't very injured, just some scratches and minor bruises. She applied an ointment over his wounds, it felt good and the ointment smell nice. After that, she gave him a small bowl of milk and bread. Only then Srayanka talked, she sat down in front of him and pointed at herself.

- Scythian.

- Scythian? –Hephaistion said and she nodded—I'm Macedonian –he made a pause—Hephaistion.

She looked at him confused.

- Hepha…

- He-phais-tion –he said slowly.

- Hephaistion –said Srayanka, nodding.

- Srayanka, is there…er- have you seen other Macedonian, like me? –asked Hephaistion, speaking slowly and she nodded again.

- Macedonians –Srayanka showed him 4 fingers.

- Four? –why 4? Only Alexander and he had been dragged by the river… or not?— Can I see them?

Srayanka gave him some Scythian clothes and took him to another tent. He felt like a stupid wearing pants, a civilize man didn't wear pants, or so the Greeks said. The Scythian men and women laughed when they saw him walking funny, but he couldn't help it. Besides the pants itched, they were made of wool.

What was called the Scythian nation covered a large territory, part of Europe and part of Asia, what is now known as Ukraine, Romania, Bulgaria, Russia and Central Asia. But the Scythians weren't unified under the same King; they were divided in nomad clans where one of the most priced possessions were horses. A poor Scythian had 4 horses, the same as a woman; but a man with less than 4 horses couldn't be part of the clan because that made him unable to follow the clan pace. The great majority of the men had 10 horses. A rich warrior had 100 horses and a King had thousands of them.

The tents were arranged in order, and the Macedonian could see many women cleaning, cooking and taking care of the many many horses. All of them dressed in the same fashion and with heavy fur cloaks.

Hephaistion arrived to another tent, and then he found Alexander, comfortably eating with Leonnatos, Perdikkas and Krateros. But Hephaistion had eyes only for his King, and ran to embrace him, without caring who many people were watching them.

- Alex, you are all right –whispered Hephaistion, leaning his head on his King's shoulder—I was so afraid to lose you.

Alexander smiled and caressed his back.

- I was worried too, the Scythians told me you didn't woke up –said the King, kissing his head, when Perdikkas cleared his throat.

- We are still here, you know –said Perdikkas, chewing a piece of bread.

Hephaistion sat at Alexander's side. Too happy to care about public demonstrations of affection.

- What are you doing here, by the way? –asked Hephaistion to the rest.

- Thank you, Phai, we are fine, nothing happened to us –said Perdikkas, pretending to be offended.

Hephaistion sighed.

- How are you?

- Well, I think I'm getting a cold and Perdikkas and Krateros are fine –explained Leonnatos—Just some scratches, I think.

- How did you get here? –asked Hephaistion, curious.

- When you jumped like a mad man after this moron –said Perdikkas, giving Alexander a significant glare— Krateros and Ptolemy went after Alexander. Leon jumped after you, and I jumped after Leon.

- I couldn't let something happen to you, Eni would kill me –said Leonnatos, smiling.

- Thanks, Leon…And where is Ptolemy? –asked Hephaistion, looking around the tent.

- He has been captured –said Krateros, drinking his beer. He made a face—This tastes like shit.

- How? By whom? –they fell silent.

- It's complicated and we don't have much information –said Alexander, leaning his weight back, his hands behind him on the floor—Srayanka is the only one who speaks Greek here, and as you saw, she doesn't know much. What we know is this: the stream dragged us to the west, to the north of Illyria. Krateros and I thought we are at least 3 days on horse from the rest of the army.

- What a problem –said Hephaistion, shaking his head.

- But that's not the worst part –said Leonnatos—Srayanka's clan rescued us yesterday, but apparently another Scythian clan took Ptolemy.

- Srayanka said they are planning to sacrifice Ptolemy tomorrow as part of their leader, Ataelus, marriage celebrations –said Perdikkas.

- Tomorrow? We have to do something –Hephaistion didn't like Ptolemy but that didn't mean he wanted to see him dead—We can't go back for the army that would take us 6 days.

- Yes but we are only 5, and we don't have weapons –said Krateros, leaving the beer on the floor.

- I didn't know you were such a coward –Hephaistion gave him a mocking smile. Krateros tried to punch him, but Perdikkas and Leonnatos jumped to stop him.

- Watch your mouth, Hephaistion or you can loose some teeth –Krateros warned him.

- Enough! We are trying to find a way to rescue Ptolemy –said Alexander and the group felt silent, like children in front of their father—Going for the army is out of the question, we'll never make it in time. It will have to be done by us.

- How many Scythians are in this man's clan? –asked Krateros, a good question.

- We have to ask Srayanka –said the King, pressing the sides of his head with his thumbs.

- I'll go for her –Perdikkas stood up.

Ten minutes later Srayanka was sitting with them, explaining, the best way she could, the situation.

- So, Ataelus has 5 hundred armed warriors with him, but he can summon at least 2 thousand more in one day, is that correct? –asked Alexander and the woman nodded.

- This is bad –Krateros scratched his chin.

- Poor Ptolemy, I'll make sure he has the most wonderful funeral games Pella has seen –said Perdikkas in a grave tone. The King saw him with narrow eyes.

- Is there a way to enter Ataelus's camp? –asked Alexander and Srayanka thought for a moment. He refused to give up hope. Ptolemy had been his friend since he was little and he couldn't leave him to be killed by barbarians.

- Wedding! –she exclaimed at last—Wedding.

- Yes, we know he is getting married –said Perdikkas, tired.

- Bride, no bride.

- Ataelus doesn't have a bride? –asked Hephaistion and Srayanka nodded—How is he getting married without a bride?

- He looks for bride, he wants marriage, he asked Scythians for daughters and he chooses bride –she explained.

Alexander thought for a moment.

- If we arrived at his camp with a girl, would he let us pass? –the King asked, and Srayanka nodded with a smile.

- That's great! –exclaimed Leonnatos, closing his fist in front of him—Would you help us? –but the Scythian shook her head—Why not?

- Ataelus knows Srayanka, Ataelus not like Srayanka –she said.

- Oh! Too bad –said Leonnatos, disappointed.

- But surely you know someone who could help, don't you? –asked Perdikkas, but Srayanka shook her head again.

- My people afraid, Ataelus bad man. No help, scared.

- And how do you expect us to give this bastard a girl if we don't have one? –asked Krateros angry.

- Krateros, Srayanka is trying to help us, don't be mad at her –said Alexander.

- You girl –said Srayanka and, again, Perdikkas and Leonnatos had to stop Krateros before he punched the Scythian for insulting him.

- YOU MOTHER FU…

- You girl –Srayanka insisted, pointing at them.

Hephaistion frowned.

- Are you saying that one of us should disguise himself as a girl? –Srayanka smiled and applauded.

- Is she nuts? –exclaimed Perdikkas, outraged.

- Ataelus likes exotic girls, you girl –she said.

- It could work –said Alexander, and his faithful _hetairoi_ saw him as if had proposed to dress the army in pink chitons with ribbons—Don't look at me like that, it's the best plan we have. We can't let Ptolemy die, he is our companion and friend, and I'm sure he would do the same thing for any of us.

- And who is going to disguise himself as a woman? –asked Leonnatos, and the 4 of them saw their King looking for an answer.

- I think is obvious –said Krateros, crossing his arms over his chest—Hephaistion is the best option, after all he has this pretty face.

- Bite me, Krateros –Hephaistion said angry.

- No! –said Srayanka—Tall.

- She has a point –said Perdikkas—Phai is too tall…and I'm tall too –he added quickly.

- Leon has the longest hair here –said Hephaistion. Nobody in his right mind would propose Krateros for that mission.

- Alexander is the shortest one –said Leonnatos and the 4 of them saw their King again.

- What? –exclaimed Alexander.

- You are short –said Perdikkas, with a maniacal smile.

- And blond, that makes you exotic in this place –said Leonnatos.

- I'm not dressing myself as a woman –said the King, bluntly.

- It was your idea –said Krateros, he was enjoying himself—After all, "is the best plan we have" –he quoted the King.

One look at their faces and Alexander knew they were serious. In what a problem he was, of course it was a good idea but his proud didn't let him do that.

- Phai, do something –he asked his best friend for help, but Hephaistion smiled.

- I'm very sorry Alex, but for once they have a point –oh Hephaistion was having fun, and he truly wanted to see his King dressed like a barbarian girl.

- Don't worry Alexander; I'm sure that with one look at your lovely and exotic uneven eyes, you will totally seduce this Ataelus –said Perdikkas, taking him by the shoulder.

- Perdikkas, go to hell –the King was angry—I'm NOT dressing myself like a woman and that is final.

Hephaistion sighed dramatically.

- Fine, but you will have to talk to Ptolemy parents and tell them what happened –said his best friend, faking a disappointment tone of voice—I always thought you were a brave man, Alex. But to let your friend die for your pride…

That truly hurt the King.

- I'm not letting Ptolemy die –said Alexander—There must be another way.

- There isn't –said Hephaistion—Not if we want to rescue him tomorrow, we have no time.

The King swore.

- Fine, I'll do it.

Srayanka smiled.

XXX

Srayanka gave them the best clothes she found among the women in her clan. They wouldn't go with them because they were scared of Ataelus, but that didn't mean they weren't going to help them with clothes and jewels…and make up, of course. Srayanka's sister made a great job with Alexander, while Krateros and Perdikkas went to Ataelus camp to evaluate the situation. Hephaistion and Leonnatos waited outside Srayanka's tent.

It was still early, not even noon and, when Leonnatos was about to fall asleep, Krateros and Perdikkas returned.

- Well? –asked Hephaistion.

- Ataelus' camp is like a fortress –said Perdikkas, taking a seat on a fallen trunk—He has guards in every gate and sentries surrounding the area.

- Could you see Ptolemy? –asked Leonnatos.

- No, but we heard him –said Krateros, spitting at his side—He surely knows how to shout.

- Do you think he is being torture? –asked Hephaistion, waiting for the worst.

- No, I don't think so –said Krateros—He was asking for water.

- And Alexander? –but as soon as Perdikkas asked, Alexander appeared.

They had to make a tremendous effort not to laugh in the King's face when they saw him. He was dressed in a blue dress embroidered at the edges, with long sleeves; a yellow cloak covered him, from the head to the feet, and a wolf's skin on his shoulders.

- If you ever said a word of this when we get back, I swear by my ancestors Achilles and Herakles, that I would kill you with my bare hands –said the King in a menacing tone… of course that dressed like that he wasn't very menacing.

- Look at it this way –said Perdikkas—Achilles also had to dress himself as a woman when he was hidden at the court of Lycomedes, king of Skyros. Weren't you the one who said that you wanted to be like him?

- Don't push your luck, Perdikkas –muttered the King. He felt ridiculous and uncomfortable, and the make up itched. Twice he had eaten the lipstick by accident until Srayanka's sister scolded him.

- I like your earrings –said Leonnatos—You know, they go with your eyes –Krateros couldn't stand it any longer and started to laugh.

If Alexander could have killed with his eyes, the three of them would have dropped death in that instant.

- You look… —said Hephaistion after a moment—Slender.

- Of course I look slender, they wrapped me with dresses to look slender –that was too much, and Leonnatos and Perdikkas laughed too. Hephaistion had to cough to masquerade a laugh.

- Oh, bite me –grumbled Alexander.

- Alex, don't get mad. You are doing this for your friend, I'm sure Ptolemy would have done the same for you, as you said –said Hephaistion, but his beloved didn't look convinced.

XXX

- This is not going to work –grumbled Alexander, when they were riding with Srayanka to Ataelus' domains.

- Why not? You look pretty –said Perdikkas—I will definitely do you.

- You are not encouraging –said Hephaistion—You will do a horse if he had the resemblance of a woman.

- Ataelus would never believe I'm a woman –said the King, ignoring Krateros' giggles.

- Of course he will –said Leonnatos—Have you ever seen the woman who sells chickens at the market in Pella? The first time I saw her, I thought she was a professional boxer. Compared to her you are more beautiful than my wife.

- Whatever –Alexander rolled his eyes—I'm still not convinced.

- Well, if you change your attitude this could work –said Krateros.

- Phai, you are too quiet –said Perdikkas.

- I don't have anything to say–said Hephaistion. He truly didn't want to torment Alexander more than it was necessary. It was a great effort from his part not laughed himself to tears seeing the all mighty King dressed like a barbarian girl, but that will hurt Alexander.

They arrived at the camp entrance and waited for Srayanka to talk with the guards. For the King's completely embarrassment Hephaistion helped him to dismount, it was difficult for him wearing a dress. They had no idea of what was she telling them, but she pointed at them and the guards nodded.

- Alex, don't take this the wrong way, but –said Hephaistion in a low voice—Walk nicely.

- What do you mean? Because if you are trying to make me bounce my hips for you, you have real problems, Phai –said Alexander seriously.

- I'm just saying that, if you want to fool the guards try to walk slowly… nicely –said Hephaistion.

- For once the pretty boy has a point, sell it Alexander! –said Krateros, making the rest laugh.

Alexander sighed.

Ptolemy son of a bad mother, you must appreciate everything I'm doing for you –thought the King.

Srayanka called them and they entered the camp, the King felt humiliated when the guards gave him lustful glances. One man tried to smack his butt, but Hephaistion took the guard's wrist with force, moving faster than he.

- I wouldn't do that if I were you –said Hephaistion in a dangerous tone. The guard didn't understand him, but one look at his gray eyes told him everything.

- Ataelus –said Srayanka, pointing at the front.

A tall and ugly man with black hair and black beard was standing before a group of women, followed closely by his guards.

- All right, this is what we are going to do –said Alexander in a low voice—I'm going with Srayanka and Hephaistion to meet Ataelus; Perdikkas, Leonnatos and Krateros go and find Ptolemy.

- Where do you think Ptolemy must be, Srayanka? –asked Krateros.

- There! –the woman pointed at a wooden fence used to keep chickens—Ataelus prisoners, there.

- Where do we meet? –asked Perdikkas, barely moving his lips, his eyes surveying the surroundings.

- Outside, where we leave the horses –said the King—If any of us is captured, the rest is going to run, as if they were pursuit by Chimeras, and go for the army.

- What if they capture you? –asked Krateros.

- It doesn't matter, either way you go for the army.

- All right, see you latter then –said Leonnatos.

They go, hiding among the small crowd and Alexander, Hephaistion and Srayanka went to where Ataelus and the group of girls were. The King almost fell when he stepped over the edge of the dress but Hephaistion caught him.

- Don't worry, you are going to be fine –said Hephaistion in a low voice—I'll see that nothing happens to you.

The King just nodded.

Ataelus' men formed the girls in a line in front of their master, while the small crowd watched near them. Hephaistion truly didn't know what to expect, he just wished that Ataelus took his time in choosing a bride and that nobody caught them rescuing Ptolemy.

But, what if somebody discover that Alexander is not a girl? –in times like that Hephaistion wanted to believe in Gods, in order to pray.

Ataelus walked slowly looking carefully at the women, and Hephaistion started to sweat when he saw he was approaching the King. Maybe all of this was the worst idea they could have. Ataelus stopped in front of Alexander and Hephaistion forgot how to breathe. He said something to the King, but Alexander shook his head keeping his head down, he didn't understand one word. Ataelus asked something and his guards explained quickly.

- What's happening? –asked Hephaistion to Srayanka.

- Ataelus ask why girl don't speak –she said—The guard said she Macedonian.

- And that's good or bad? –Srayanka shrugged—Oh, great –Hephaistion cursed.

Ataelus saw Alexander more carefully. The King kept his head bowed but when Ataelus took him by the chin to lift his head, he saw him directly to the eyes. The Scythian exclaimed something; apparently he was excited and kept pointing at Alexander while talking to his brother.

- What does he say? –asked Hephaistion with anxiety.

- He surprise, eyes different colors –Ataelus said something more and the people cheered—He choose bride, he choose Macedonian.

It took Hephaistion a moment to understand what she had said.

- You are trying to tell me that Ataelus chose Alexander as his bride?

- Yes.

- Holy &%$ Mother with $%&/ On Top! –exclaimed Hephaistion, seeing how a group of women took Alexander with them—Now what? What happens now?

- They prepare for ceremony –she said— They get married.

- Over my death body –said Hephaistion under his breath.

He didn't expect this to happen and now things were more complicated, he needed to rescue Alexander and hope that his companions had rescued Ptolemy by now.

When Alexander understood what was happening, he wanted to scream… but since that wouldn't solve anything, he kept silent, thinking how to get out of there.

No, Ptolemy isn't worth this –thought Alexander, watching the white dress and flowers in front of him.

He had been taken to a small tent; the women had left him a moment to go for water and other things they needed to get him ready for the wedding. The King looked around, searching for a weapon, a dagger, a sword, a knife, SOMETHING, when he heard someone entering.

It was Ataelus. The King cursed.

- Do you understand Greek? –asked the Scythian taking Alexander by surprise, his Greek was much better than Srayanka's. Alexander nodded and Ataelus smiled—I have never had a Macedonian woman –he took a seat and took his time to admire him—You are an uncommon woman, I like that. You seem strong, that's good, and you would bear strong children.

Oh, this is so humiliating –thought Alexander, wanting to disappear.

- What's your name? –asked Ataleus.

- Alexan…Alexandra –said the King, faking his voice to sound a little high pitched. He was so glad to be alone there and had no witnesses of the most embarrassing moment of his life.

- Wine? –offered Ataleus, serving 2 cups.

Alexander knew that drinking wine in his situation wasn't the best thing to do, he must be sober and alert, but refusing would be suspicious. He accepted the cup and drank. That was the strangest wine he had ever tasted, it was very strong and had a weird flavor.

- What kind of wine is this? –asked the King, suddenly watching 2 cups in front of him.

Ataelus smiled. He had a taste for kinkiness and no woman in her right mind would tolerate the things he liked to do with them, so he decided to drug his new bride and enjoyed her before the wedding.

Alexander had to take a seat; he was feeling very dizzy and weak. Ataleus smiled widened and he walked to him, he lifted his dress.

- You have strong legs –said the Scythians, he took his hands through the King's legs going up, up… when something smashed against his head.

- Phai! –exclaimed the King when he saw his best friend there. In that moment he understood how helpless maidens felt when they saw their prince charming.

- Are you all right? –asked Hephaistion, watching the unconscious form of Ataelus—We have to go now, the guards are busy, apparently Ataelus gave his men the other women he didn't choose.

- I don't feel well… Phai –said Alexander, worrying him.

- What do you mean? –Hephaistion saw him, searching for wounds.

- I drank wine that tasted funny –said the King in a sleepy tone.

Hephaistion saw the cup at his side and smelled it. He had no idea what had happened there, but judging by Alexander's look, he was rather drunk or drugged.

- We have to get out of here –said Hephaistion, helping him to get up.

Alexander smiled and embraced him.

- Phai? I love you –he said in a silly tone.

- I love you too, but right know I would love you even more if we were out of here –he literally dragged the King out of the tent.

They ran half bent around the camp, hidden behind big barrels, tents and horses every time they saw someone, and more than once, Hephaistion had to cover Alexander's mouth, to silence him. It was very difficult for the King to run with that dress, and Hephaistion found himself cursing the dress, but his only other choice was to make him run naked. Not a good idea... maybe if they were alone…

- Phai?

- What? –asked his friend, his gray eyes surveying the camp, hidden behind a tent.

- Can we make love now?

- W…WHAT? –Hephaistion turned to see him. And there were 2 little cute spots on the King's cheeks. What have Ataelus gave him to drink?—No, we can't.

Alexander made a pout. He looked adorable and that didn't help Hephaistion.

- But I want to –the King voice had never sound so hot, and his best friend blushed.

- Yes, but not now and certainly not here –Hephaistion had an idea, and he was surprised to discover that he was capable of thinking even with Alexander near him, looking so adorable, fragile and…all right he had to stop thinking that—But if we leave this place we can do it.

- All right –Hephaistion took his hand and ran to the next tent. Was only he, or suddenly it was warmer there? They were very near to the exit, but 5 guards were standing there with their swords ready.

Then they heard a guard shouting. They didn't have to understand the local language to know that Ataelus had woken up.

- All right. You are going to stay here while I take care of the guards –said Hephaistion—Do you understand?

- Yes… Phai?

- Mm?

- After that, can we make love?

- Not yet…just stay here and don't worry; I will protect you –Hephaistion winked at him.

The King saw how his best friend walked to the guards as if he was walking at his house garden on a sunny day. The guards didn't pay him any attention. Hephaistion walked to the nearest man and before anyone could react, he punched him on the jaw knocking him immediately. Before the man fell, Hephaistion took his sword and attacked the first guard that tried to stab him, cutting his throat. He didn't want screams that would draw the attention of the rest of the guards.

Hephaistion saw a man ready to shout to call for help and he threw the sword at him, successfully silencing the man. Only two more. One man ran to him with his sword stretched in front of him. Hephaistion moved, dodging him, took him by the arm; he twisted the man's arm breaking it, took the sword and used the man as a shield when the other one attacked him. Then, Hephaistion cut the last man's throat.

- Alex! –Hephaistion called him, and the King went to him.

Someone shouted behind them and soon all the guards came running to the entrance.

- Run! –said Hephaistion and they ran as fast as they could.

They heard horses' hoofs behind them, and one look showed them that Ataelus was leading the pursuit. That was very bad, they were still far from their horses. The Scythians were very close now, and Hephaistion stopped. It was pointless to run away and he preferred to stand and fight than to be slaughter like an animal.

He drew the swords, that he had taken from the guards, and stood ready to fight, with Alexander behind him, when an arrow pierced Ataelus' throat. Hephaistion turned and saw Srayanka riding a brown horse with a bow in her hands. Leonnatos, Perdikkas, Krateros and a very dirty Ptolemy were behind her, all mounted.

Hephaistion took advantage of the confusion and ran with Alexander to where their horses were. He didn't trust Alexander to let him ride alone, so they both mounted one horse and ran away from there.

XXX

Srayanka took the Macedonians to the road that would take them back to the army. She gave them 6 horses, rations and fur blankets. They wanted to repay her in some way but she refused, she said it had been more than enough to let her killed Ataelus and insisted that they should keep the horses as a gift.

- What happened to Alexander? –asked Leonnatos, frowning—He look funny.

Krateros saw the King with more attention, specially the two cute red spots on his cheeks.

- Is he drunk?

- Not exactly, I think he is… drugged –said Hephaistion, remembering what Srayanka had said to him. The Scythian assured him the King would be fine in a couple of hours, he would have to drink a lot of water and had a good night sleep.

- Is he going to be all right? –asked Perdikkas.

- Yes, Srayanka said he would…how are you Ptolemy? –asked Hephaistion, eager to change the subject. Ptolemy had an unhealthy gray color and black shadows under his eyes.

- Fine –he said with a husky voice—I'm just going to need some rest, a good meal and a lot of wine.

- Great, here listen. I'm taking Alexander to the lake we just pass to help him to change clothes –said Hephaistion—We can't take him back dressing like a Scythian girl.

- Point taken –said Leonnatos.

- Why is he dressing like that, anyway? –asked Ptolemy.

- Long story –said Krateros—Just say that from now on, you have a great debt with your King.

- Eh? –exclaimed Ptolemy, utterly confused.

- Are you sure he is all right? –insisted Perdikkas—He look as if he had fever.

- He doesn't have fever.

- Really? Why does he have those red spots on his cheeks? –asked Perdikkas. Hephaistion cleared his throat, trying not to blush.

- It's a hot day.

- No it's not, actually is cold…

- I'm going to the lake –Hephaistion interrupted him, took Alexander by the hand, took the male clothes Srayanka had left them, and went to the lake.

After a cold bath and a change of clothes Alexander was feeling much better and they could go back.

XXX

Well, I hope you have liked this attack to Alexander's integrity ^_^

In the next episode: The destruction of Thebes.

Thanks again, and don't forget to review. See you next week!


	33. Thebes Pt I

Hi!

Thanks a lot for all your support, and to all the silent readers out there that don't leave reviews but that you like my story, thank you so much for giving me a little of your time.

And now the announcements of our sponsors and then you can keep reading… or you can skip the announcements, as you wish.

Dear Sophea, since this is the only way in which I could answer I'll write you from here. Thank you very much for your kind words, and don't worry, I don't mind if you kidnap "my" Hephaistion, just treat him well, ok? ^_^

**Warning: **This chapter has a little of violence.

**CHAPTER 29**

_Silent screams sucking space out of a desert place_

_Armies of wingless angels come crashing down_

_God's firework may entertain one side of his race_

_but surely those who die are, too, sons of his own_

_(_Samael_, Valkyrie's New Ride)_

Hephaistion was standing in the middle of destruction. He felt dizzy and no longer knew if it was day or night. The fires illuminated everything; he could feel the heat on his face despite the cold wind, and as he walked he found debris everywhere and hundreds of half naked corpses, piled up at the sides of what once was a street. Blood ran through the ground making pools, as if it had rain red during the day, the walls were splashed with the vital liquid and it's strong smell filled his nostrils.

He closed his eyes and heard distant screams and hysterical words of plea; the silky locks of his hair danced in front of his eyes and everything appeared to be moving slowly around him, as if he was trap in a nightmare.

_Your King is going to destroy the world_ –Light's words came to him as if he was listening to her in person.

A blood tear crossed his cheek, but it was not his own blood. His naked swords were cover in gore and the sounds of weapons clashing floated to him, along with the smoke and the smell of death.

_Alexander, together with his whole expedition force, had been massacred by the Triballians_ –Demosthenes.

His voice, and other voices were like whispers in his head, like bees flying inside a honeycomb.

_King Cleitus of Illyria is in open revolt_ –Melas Kleitos.

_I can deal with the Autaratians, you better go to Pelium Alexander_ –King Langarus.

_We have no time to waste in a siege to take Pelium, Thebes is in revolt with other Greek cities. They killed the Macedonian officers of the garrison_ –Philotas.

_The Thebans are plotting to put my cousin Amyntas on the throne, Phai. I can't ignore that. I have to make an example of Thebes_ –Alexander.

Make an example… Is this what Alexander meant? –thought Hephaistion, watching around him the butcher's work. How did he end here?

_When we returned after our little adventure with the Scythians, we found that the Triballians and the Getae had surrendered after witnessing the impressive military power of Macedonia. But, when Alexander planned to go back to Pella and deal with his mother, his friend, King Langarus informed him about King Cleitus of Illyria and his revolt._

_Do you remember King Langarus of the Agrianians? He was the one who helped us in our voluntary exile, and now he proved to be a reliable ally in fighting against the Illyrian tribe of the Autaratians. The Autaratians planned to join forces with King Cleitus and crushed us, but thanks to Langarus we only have to deal with one enemy at the time._

_Alexander defeated Cleitus, who was hidden in the city of Pelium and there we received information that Demosthenes thought Alexander was death and urged the Greek cities to stand together and fight against us. I have always wondered if Demosthenes knew about Alexander disappearance, when the river took us to the Scythians, or if he created the whole story. I will never know._

_After that, Alexander ordered the destruction of Thebes, and with that act of terror eliminated future revolts against him._

_I was shocked when I entered the city. I had fought many times but on the battlefield or against thieves, soldiers and warriors. Inside Thebes were women, children and old men and women. I felt like I couldn't breath when I saw all the destruction around me. Was it all of these necessary?_

He was asking himself the same thing over and over again: was it all of these necessary?

Hephaistion knew that Alexander had given the Thebans the opportunity to surrender if they gave him the 2 leaders of the revolt. Thebes had not only rebelled against Macedonia but also, against the Hellenic League and Alexander as the Capitan General had the right and the duty to punish them.

Yes, they had to secure Greece in order to march against Asia. Yes, Thebes was plotting to put Gloomy Amyntas on the throne. Yes, the Thebans had wasted Alexander's patience, they had been forgiven after Chaeronea, and again after they drove out the Macedonian garrison. Yes, the Thebans had called Alexander a Tyrant. Yes, Thebes had murdered Macedonian officers. But… these, all the corpses, all the chaos was it really necessary? Wasn't it another way?

Alexander was beyond fury when the Thebans had called him "Tyrant" in front of his men, and after that they put a siege on the city that lasted days, until thanks to Perdikkas they got inside, even if his friend was injured during the fight on a postern-gate.

The worst part had been at the Electra Gate, the Thebans ran in stampede when they knew the Macedonians were inside the city. Anarchy had descended upon the inhabitants of this doom place. They were no longer people running for they life, the ones at the Electra Gate were corpses consumed by fear, dead men and women trying to seize a few more moments of life. The Macedonian horses crushed the Thebans under their hoofs leaving nothing more than broken bodies on their path.

The fighting on the streets was savage; soon everything was an orgy of blood and destruction. The men unleashed their bestial side, bringing terror and death at every step, leaving behind all traces of humanity. This was a massacre.

I have to found Alexander –was the only rational thought in Hephaistion's mind. Only Alexander could keep him sane in that moment.

It was already night, but the fires around the city illuminated everything. He walked as fast as he could, trying to not pay attention to what was going on around him, the sacking of temples and houses, he had no stomach for things like these but he had to get used to. Then he heard the scream of a boy and he turned. A Thespian man, one of the allies of Macedonia who came to take part in the battle, was dragging a 13 years old beautiful boy with an almost girlish face, with all the intentions of raping him.

The boy bit the man's hand and the Thespian hit him hard on the face.

- Bloody lad! –exclaimed the man angry, taking him by the thighs, and that triggered Hephaistion's worst memory.

He could see King Philip over him again, like that night when he was a page of 13 years old. Hephaistion clenched his hands around the swords' hilt in anger and walked to them without thinking. The boy screamed again and closed his eyes with force, when something warm splashed over him. He opened his eyes in time to see the man's head falling, leaving a trail of blood in his way to the ground; and when the boy lifted his head slowly, he saw the impressive figure of Hephaistion, standing with his 2 swords at his sides, a fire burning a house behind him.

- Run away –said Hephaistion, ready to go.

The boy stood up, his legs shaking, and ran to Hephaistion, taking him by the black cloak.

- Please –his voice trembled—C-can I stay with you, sir? Please…

- I'm Macedonian, boy. I can't take you with me –said Hephaistion, trying to sound indifferent but failing miserably. Despite all his efforts he couldn't be a heartless man, indifferent to suffering and for that reason it was too painful to be there.

- Please –the boy insisted, tears falling through his cheeks—I- I will sleep with you.

- What? –exclaimed Hephaistion. When had he turned from the victim to the executioner? Time passed quickly and he was no longer a boy but a man and now he had the life of this boy in his hands— No, listen. Go to your family and try to get out…

- My whole family is dead, sir –said the boy, his voice more firm. He looked at Hephaistion's face with his green puffy eyes—I tried to get out, but that man…

He had a point. He was too young to be able to get out alone and to pass unnoticed. Hephaistion sighed.

- All right. I'll take you out of here –the boy's eyes shone.

- Thank you, sir. I'll do everything…

- That won't be necessary –Hephaistion interrupted him, feeling uncomfortable—What's your name?

- Kyros son of Lysistratos –said the boy with sadness.

- Well Kyros, I'm Hephaistion son of Amyntor –he said—And we have to go now. This isn't a safe place.

They walked for half an hour witnessing all kind of atrocities, and more than once Kyros hid his face on Hephaistion's cloak. But this wasn't entirely the Macedonians doing. No. In that moment in Thebes were also Thespians, Plataeans, the men of Orchomenus and Boetians. 6,000 Thebans were killed almost all inside the city which gave the place the appearance of a graveyard; and 30,000 more were taken prisoners, for only the loss of 500 Macedonian and allied troops (1).

Hephaistion saw his friend, Kryriakos, the veteran pezetairoi, taking a group of Thebans to the Temple of Apollo, the place where the captives were held. He also saw Ptolemy, barking orders to a brigade of soldiers that had plundered several houses and were carrying all kind of objects; one man had a small statue of Aphrodite cover in blood. The most terrible of all were the screams, especially the women's screams. Near a fountain was a woman on her knees embracing her 2 children, trying to protect them from the mayhem.

He turned at the corner and there 4 men attacked him, swords and spears ready to kill him. Hephaistion took Kyros by the arm and threw him at the side of the street, then he stopped the blade of one of his attackers with his sword without turning to see him, his hair falling at the sides of his face. He kicked the man on the stomach and pierced another one through the throat; Hephaistion twisted his blade and a torrent of blood spread through his victim's chest.

He dodged a spear and instead of killing him, it killed the last man who tried to cut his head. The attacker stopped in confusion, seeing that he had murdered one of his companions and that moment of doubt was his end. Hephaistion pierced his heart with merciless precision. He had been killing all day and was getting good at it, very good, his body moved before he think reacting with mortal precision.

Kyros saw him in awe; he had never seen someone who could fight like that, with such ability and power, with calculated and elegant moves, everything in Hephaistion's attacks were deadly and once the Macedonian had decided that someone had to die he died.

- Let's go –said Hephaistion and Kyros ran to him.

- You! –a man shouted making Hephaistion to stop and turned.

A very tall man with a splendid armor and heavy spear was a few paces from the Macedonian, he didn't know who he was, but judging by his appearance he looked like a formidable opponent, and also like a veteran soldier.

- You are the one who killed my men at the main street –said the stranger, walking to where he was—My name is Balios son of Kimon, may I ask your name?

- Hephaistion son of Amyntor –Hephaistion's senses were screaming: danger! Balios was not a common soldier.

- Good, now I know what name I'm going to put in your grave –Balios took an attacking position, his spear at his side and his dark eyes on the Macedonian.

- Hide yourself, Kyros –said Hephaistion, and boy didn't need to hear it twice.

Balios attacked him, aiming at his right side. He was fast, Hephaistion blocked his attack but the Theban changed the curse of his spear at the last moment, it was a trick; the Macedonian moved quickly and stopped the attack with his second sword.

- Two swords! –exclaimed Balios, with a grin—I have never seen a man used 2 swords before; it's going to be a waste to kill you.

- You talk too much –Hephaistion launched a double-attack forcing his opponent back, his blades tasting blood after each thrust, increasing his speed every second.

Balios, rolled on the floor to dodge him, he couldn't defeat the Macedonian, despite of his youth, he was very fast and strong, at this rate he would be kill. The Theban took a handful of dust and when Hephaistion went after him, he threw it to the Macedonian's face.

Hephaistion closed his eyes and the Theban saw his opportunity, he tried to pierce him through the chest but Hephaistion turned in a fluid movement and buried his 2 blades in Balios heart. The Theban opened his eyes in astonishment, as if he couldn't believe he was dying, his spear fell and a moment later his lifeless form followed it, resting on a pool of his own blood.

- A-a-re you all right? –asked Kyros shyly, walking to him with trembling legs.

- Yes –Hephaistion rubbed his eyes—That was a nasty trick.

- How did you kill him with your eyes closed? –asked Kyros in awe.

Hephaistion smiled.

- With a lot of training.

After that fight every time a Theban saw Hephaistion, he ran away as if he had seen Hades himself.

Hephaistion walked faster, looking for an exit and when he and his companion reached the Hypsistae gates he found his brother, all covered in blood and his cloak tore.

- Nick! Are you all right? –asked Hephaistion, running to him.

Nikandros took his helmet off, and scratched his head.

- What? Yes, this is not my blood –said his brother—Your lover sent me to guard the Hypsistae gates, he is pretty piss off, and don't want to let any of these Thebans to run away. Look! –his brother pointed at the gates, where a group of archers stood ready to shoot—I have orders to kill anyone who tries to pass through here –Hephaistion was grateful that Kyros, hidden behind him, didn't understand Macedonian—Thebes has 7 gates, 4 at the north and 3 at the south, and I heard that the orders are the same at all gates. And what about you? Any wounds?

- No, I'm fine –said Hephaistion, extremely tired with his eyes red, he had been fighting all day; and before today he didn't have time to rest either. The siege works took a lot of his time since Alexander had put him in charge of one sector—Do you know where is Alexander?

- Last time I heard he was at the Agora with Kleitos –said Nikandros, when his eyes found the slender figure of Kyros, behind his brother—And what's that? –Nikandros pointed with his chin, when he saw a blond head—Oh! You found yourself a souvenir.

Hephaistion blushed.

- This is not what you are thinking –Nikandros walked to them, and took Kyros by the arm to see him.

- Let me go! –said the boy, fighting back.

- A boy? Phai please. Couldn't you at least take a woman? –said Nikandros, releasing Kyros—And blond, you truly have problems.

- I told you, this is not what it looks like –Hephaistion insisted—I rescued him and I intent to help him get out of here.

- I don't think so –said Nikandros, crossing his arms behind his head—I told you, all the gates are close and heavily guarded. And even if I let him go out through here, how long do you think he would last out there? Your lover order the countryside to be looted and burnt, your pet here would have to walk from here to Delphi to ask for refuge, because the surrounding cities: Plataea and Magara are with us and I don't think they fancy the idea of taking a Theban in their gates. Athens is too scared and Corinth is even farther.

His brother had a point.

- Unless you are planning to give him money, a horse and an escort, he won't last a day –Nikandros continued, and Hephaistion sighed.

- You are right. Of course you are right –he said, brushing his hair behind his ear.

- Phai, I know you, and I know that you have a big heart and everything, but if you really want to help this boy, keep him with you –said his brother, when they heard shouts and the sounds of a fight—Right, if you are not helping I suggest you better go now, I smell troubles coming this way.

- Be careful.

- Yes mom –his brother mocked him and Hephaistion left him.

- Who was he? –asked Kyros, trying to walk as fast as the Macedonian and not to look at what was happening around him.

- My brother –the boy stumbled and Hephaistion caught him before he fell.

- I'm fine –said Kyros—I'm just tired.

- You are walking with a limp. I can't loose time here –the boy saw him with horror, sure that he would leave him there; but before he could say anything, Hephaistion continued—I will have to carry you.

When Hephaistion arrived at the Agora, he found Alexander standing with Kleitos at his side. It was almost daybreak now, which meant they had been up all night. He walked to them; Kyros' weight on his back was a terrible burden to his aching body but he didn't make a sound of complain, and he didn't thought of a moment the possibility of leaving the boy. It was a small relief to know that he was able to save at least one person after all the men he had killed that night.

- As soon as the sun rises I want the order restore –said the King and the hipparch nodded—I summoned a special meeting of the League council for tomorrow, I'll be leaving at noon.

- Who is going to be in charge here? –asked Kleitos, changing his height form one foot to the other.

- Hephaistion –said Alexander.

- Me? –exclaimed his friend, catching their attention.

Hephaistion was covered in blood, gore and dirt, and looked very pale.

- Phai, are you all right? –asked the King, softening his voice and catching Kleitos attention. The hipparch knew they were lovers (the entire army knew that) but he had never heard the King talk like that, with so much love and concern.

- I'm fine, just tired –said his best friend, changing Kyros weight on his back. The boy had fallen asleep a while ago.

- Having fun tonight? –asked Kleitos, crossing his arms on his chest and pointing at the Theban with his chin.

Then, Alexander noticed the boy.

- No, I swear is nothing like that –said Hephaistion quickly.

- Who is he? –asked the King, frowning.

- It's a long story that can wait –said his best friend—Why am I staying here in charge?

- I'm going tomorrow to a meeting with the Hellenic League council –said the King—And I need someone I can trust to reestablish order here.

Silently Kleitos resented those words. Hephaistion was 21 years old, and he had never before held an important command. He would understand if Alexander had left anyone else in charge, but Hephaistion? He clenched his jaw and said nothing.

Kleitos excused himself and went to see his men, leaving them alone, he had things to do.

- When are you coming back? –asked Hephaistion, walking to the nearest bench and leaving there the boy. Kyros curled and continued sleeping.

- Next day, I don't want to waste time –said Alexander, looking at the first sun rays at the distance—You don't approved what I did here, don't you?

- No –said Hephaistion with the sincerity that only true friends could have—But that doesn't matter anymore.

- You know that the Thebans got what they asked for.

- I know, and I understand why you did this but… —Hephaistion made a pause, he was exhausted—I don't like cruelty, but I can't judge you the same way I would do with any other man, because you are not like any other man. You are a King, and Kings do what is necessary. I'm going to need time to get use to this, to war and it's consequences.

- You are talking again like you did after the battle of Chaeronea –said Alexander, holding his gaze, and Hephaistion shrugged.

- Maybe I wasn't born to be a warrior.

- Nonsense! –the King walked to him and caressed his cheek tenderly—I know why you were born –his best friend lifted his eyebrow—You were born to be at my side.

- I have no doubts about that –Hephaistion smiled and made a pause.

- What happened to your eyes? –asked the King, brushing his hair aside to see him better.

- It's nothing, a man threw me dust on a fight –Alexander frowned.

- And where is this bastard? –the King was angry.

- Dead. Don't worry, I'm fine –Hephaistion smiled. Alexander brushed his lips slightly against his eyelids, and he scattered kisses across his friend's jaw, his nose and his cheeks.

- You should be more careful –the King whispered against his creamy skin.

- And you should get some sleep, if you are planning to be tomorrow at a meeting with the council, you need to rest –Hephaistion smiled; that was exactly what he needed, to feel his beloved's kisses.

- I'll only go if you come with me –Alexander whispered.

- Fine, but we are going to sleep. Did you hear me? –the King laughed—Sleep.

- Alexander! –Leonnatos called him, dragging a dirty and scared man with him.

- What is it, Leon? –asked Alexander.

Leonnatos looked impressive, his armor covered in blood and his expression severe. It was like watching his evil personality; he even looked taller and stronger. Leonnatos threw the man in front of the King, his sword pointing at the Theban.

- This bastard has letters from Demosthenes and from your cousin Amyntas –said Leonnatos, even his voice was different.

Alexander and Hephaistion saw the Theban with interest. It was Paris.

- Do you have the letters? –asked the King, and Leonnatos gave them to him.

- How did you find his mail? –asked Hephaistion, speaking in Macedonian.

- I found him when he was trying to escape through the Electra gate –said Leonnatos, while Alexander checked the letters—I couldn't help it, Phai. I felt so angry that I ran after him, we fought and I discovered he was carrying the letters.

True enough. The letters were indeed from Demosthenes and from Gloomy Amyntas, now Alexander had proofs that his cousin was plotting with the Thebans to become King. But why? Most probably Amyntas must had heard about the "death" of Alexander at the hands of the Triballians, as well as the Thebans and the Athenians. Alexander knew that Demosthenes had gone as far as to disguise a man as a wounded Macedonian survivor of the battle against the Triballians where the King had supposedly died.

If Demosthenes' people had managed to convince Gloomy Amyntas of Alexander's death, then it made perfect sense of why he had showed his interest in the Macedonian throne; after all if King Perdikkas III hadn't died so young at the hand of the Illyrians, Amyntas would have been King.

- How long have you been writing to my cousin? –asked the King in Greek, but Paris didn't answer.

Leonnatos kicked him hard on the ribs, and the Theban cried like a wounded animal.

- You better answer me Paris, or I will let Leon to do with you whatever he wants, and I can assure you it won't be pleasant –said Alexander in a calm voice, but Paris remained silent. The King saw the 4 of them were alone. Good— Do you remember a Macedonian girl named Berenike, Paris? –he continued in a casual tone, still checking the letters.

What does that have to do with this? –thought the Theban.

- Answer me!

- Yes –said Paris at last. It was impossible to disobey the King when he used his commanding voice.

- Good, you see these gentlemen here? –said Alexander—Well, this girl, or I should better say, this lady is Hephaistion's sister and Leonnatos' wife –Paris opened his eyes wide open—And believe me they are not happy with you, so tell me how long have you been writing to my cousin, and I'll see that you have a quick death.

Paris swallowed hard. He had a purple eye and his lips were bleeding, clearly now he was understanding why Leonnatos had attacked him the way he did, and for the look in his eyes he knew that Berenike's husband was capable of killing him in a horrible way.

He had nothing to lose now.

- I-I have been writing to Amyntas since winter –said Paris at last—But… I wasn't alone… the refugees, the Theban refugees that came back to the city have been acting under Demosthenes instructions. These men have nothing to lose and they know that you will never forgive them, that's why they convinced the people to fight against Macedonia.

- Leon, take him to Eumenes and see that Paris gives him the names of all his accomplices –said Alexander.

- Then what? –asked Leonnatos.

- Then you have my permission to kill him –said the King in Macedonian—A quick death if he behaves, if not you can do as you please.

Leonnatos nodded and dragged Paris to where the secretary was.

Hephaistion couldn't say that he felt sorry for Paris but he was sick of so much death for one night, he only wanted to sleep and forget about everything for a moment.

XXX

(1) Peter Green. Alexander of Macedon, p 147


	34. Thebes Pt II

**CHAPTER 30**

_Bow down _  
_Sell your soul to me _  
_I will set you free _  
_Pacify your demons_  
_Bow down _  
_Surrender unto me _  
(Metallica, _The Judas Kiss_)

Next day, the morning saw a little more of order in Thebes, Alexander gave instruction that the temples should be respect (at least for now on) but the corpses were still covering the city's streets, a silent and dismal reminder of what was Macedonia capable of. Hephaistion left Kyros with his slave, the only servant he had, at the house the King was using like headquarters.

He wasn't very important to have his own page, and he felt uncomfortable having a lot of servants or slaves with him, so he took only one of his house slaves. Nikandros always traveled with at least 5 slaves, but he had the delusion that he was some kind of Asian potentate.

Hephaistion found Alexander again at the Agora; he was surrounded by a large group of men, his guards alert with swords ready while he was hearing a Theban woman. The woman was in her mid thirties, she was very pale and her hair was tangled, she trembled while she was speaking and Hephaistion thought for a moment she was going to faint.

- King Alexander –said the woman in a hollow voice—Your officer entered my house, he was drunk and he… he raped me and demanded gold and silver –she took a deep breath—I was… I was the wife of a Theban General, a respected lady and I was raped!

- She murdered Nikator son of Philipos, Alexander –said one Macedonian officer, in a hard tone of voice—This woman deceived Nikator saying that she had hidden her gold at the bottom of a dry well, and she and her maids dropped rocks on him till he was dead (1)

- I did it in self-defense –said the woman, hiding her face in her hands and crying desperately, breaking Hephaistion's heart.

- This woman –said the King in a loud clear voice—Is not going to suffer any harm –his words immediately started the whispering among the people present there. The woman lifted her head, not believing her ears—You have your freedom, now go.

- Thank you, thank you, King Alexander –said the woman without voice, and she fainted at last. One of her servants took her home.

- Phai, good to see you and you too Kleitos –said the King walking to where his escort and horse were waiting—While I'm away keep an eye on the men, I don't want more plundering or attacks to another noted house.

- Just noted houses? –asked Hephaistion.

- Yes, the men deserve to have spoils; and please I don't want more killing, if things go as I plan with the council, I will sell all the Thebans into slavery, it would be good to the Macedonian treasury, and the Gods know we need money. We should get at least 440 Talents –Hephaistion nodded. He didn't like the idea of being in charge of Thebes as the things were right now, but if Alexander wanted him to do it, he would do it.

- Be careful –the King smiled.

- That's all? I don't get a kiss? –asked Alexander and Hephaistion was surprised to see how calm he was. He barely slept last night after the battle and massacre in the city but the King seem unaffected, and for last night snoring he knew Alexander had slept like a baby. Definitely they were made from a different material.

Hephaistion smiled and kissed him, a quick soft kiss like the touch of a butterfly.

- If you come back quickly, I will see that you have a surprise waiting for you on your bed –whispered Hephaistion, in a hot husky voice that almost made Alexander sigh like a schoolgirl…almost.

- I'll be back soon –Hephaistion smiled. Of course he would be back soon.

XXX

- What's going to happen now? –asked Kyros next day, while eating his meal with Hephaistion. He was bathed and wearing a clean chiton, and Hephaistion could see that he was a peculiar boy, he had an androgynous beauty and when you saw Kyros the first thing you thought was that he was pretty not handsome; he also looked younger than he really was.

Hephaistion was exhausted, and according to Alexander's letter he wouldn't be back until the next day; leaving him the task of arranging everything with the slave traders. Something he didn't enjoyed doing.

- You know what is the council of the Hellenic League? –asked Hephaistion and the boy nodded—Well, King Alexander is the Capitan General of the League, he called a meeting of the council, and the council decided that Thebes should be destroy and her population should suffer deportation and enslavement.

Kyros' face lost all color.

- But they can't do that.

- They can and they will, my King ordered me to get a fair price for the captives with the slave traders –said Hephaistion and the boy clenched his fist on the table.

- But this is my home –tears fell from his green eyes—It's not fair…this was the fault of Demosthenes –said Kyros taking Hephaistion by surprise; he expected that the boy should be hating the Macedonians but this was new—My father said… that the Macedonians were dangerous –he sobbed—And that…that it was a bad idea to… to challenged them… if… if it wasn't for that Athenian… Thebes wouldn't be destroyed.

Hephaistion saw him in silent; he looked for a handkerchief and gave it to him. He truly didn't know what to say to Kyros, he tried to image what would have he felt if Pella had been destroyed and his family killed or sold into slavery. He shook his head; it was a terrible thought.

- Do you have family outside Thebes? –Kyros shook his head—Friends? Someone who can look after you?

- No, sir –the boy kept his head down.

- What did your father do for a living? –asked Hephaistion, when his slave came to clean the table.

- He was a merchant, he used to sell… wine –said Kyros, still sobbing—We didn't have much money but, the soldiers came to my house that night and… took all the wine amphorae. They killed my father and… they raped my mother... I was hidden in the closet but I saw everything –Hephaistion felt terrible—I tried to help my mother and then… that man dragged me out of the house…

- And I found you after that –the boy nodded—Don't you have brothers or sisters?

- No sir, I was the only child.

Hephaistion sighed heavily.

- What am I going to do with you? –he rubbed his eyes.

- Don't sell me –asked Kyros, and the pleading tone of his voice moved Hephaistion—Can I stay with you?

- With me? Gee, I don't think that's a good idea.

- Why not? –the boy insisted—I can work.

- I'm sure you can, but the thing is we are going to Asia next year to fight against the Great King –Hephaistion explained—It's going to be a tough and dangerous campaign and I don't know when are we coming back.

- I don't mind –said Kyros, who clearly didn't understand half the implications of going to Asia.

- Do you know how to fight? Or as my brother says, can you distinguish one end of the sword from the other? –asked Hephaistion.

- No…but I have seem boys of my age with the Macedonian army –said Kyros, not willing to give up.

- That's different; they are royal pages, the sons of Macedonian nobles who served the King and the most important men of the kingdom.

- Do you have a page?

- No.

- I can be your page –Hephaistion sighed—I know to read and write.

Hephaistion's slave smiled.

- Master, can I say something? –asked the man and Hephaistion nodded.

- The boy is right, why don't you keep him? He could help you, you work too hard since King Alexander was crowned –said the man—He can't fight now but he is young and can learn.

- Listen to him, sir, please.

- All right, you can stay with me, but you will behave –said Hephaistion and Kyros smiled; it was the first time he smiled after the attack.

XXX

- How are you feeling? –asked Hephaistion to Perdikkas, latter that day.

His friend was resting at a house that served like hospital for the Macedonians and their allies. Leonnatos and Ptolemy were there too, laughing at poor Perdikkas who had his leg broken and in a splint, resting on a mountain of pillows.

- Better if Ptolemy and Leon stop laughing –grumbled Perdikkas.

- I'm sorry, but you look so funny lying there –said Ptolemy and Leonnatos laughed again—Besides you were the only moron who was wounded in the attack.

- Of course not! 3 of my soldiers were wounded too –exclaimed Perdikkas with all the indignity he could summon.

- I mean, of us –explained Ptolemy—Not even Kraterus, who was fighting at the front, is lying on bed from a broken leg –Leonnatos nodded his agreement.

- Bite me.

- We should leave Perdikkas to rest –said Hephaistion—Besides we have a lot of work to do.

- Tell me about it, I'm in charge of cleaning the city –said Leonnatos—Alexander gave the Thebans permission to bury their dead outside the Electra gate, but they are thousands of dead, and the wounded are another thousands.

- Did you hear what Philotas did? –asked Ptolemy.

- No; what did he do now? –said Hephaistion. Having Philotas under his supervision was proving to be something stressful. Philotas didn't follow the instructions and always did as he wanted, causing problems with other men.

- He heard that you are in charge of selling the slaves –answered Ptolemy—And he decided to take his slaves and sell them separately.

- Why did he do that? –asked Perdikkas—I have no problem with Phai selling my part of the spoils, Alexander gave us all a number of slaves and the profits are ours, I don't see why Philotas is acting like this.

- He said he didn't trust Hephaistion –Ptolemy continued.

- What? Is he trying to say that I'm stealing? –Hephaistion was angry—He is insulting me.

- Calm down, Hephaistion; Philotas said he didn't trust your skills as a slave seller –said Ptolemy—He said you are too soft and probably you will sell them at a lower price just to be sure that the slave trader would treat them well.

Hephaistion sighed.

- I would have done that if the slaves were mine –he said in a low voice— In fact, that was what I did with my slaves, but I can't do that with yours, besides Alexander said he wanted at least 440 Talents for them.

Leonnatos patted his back.

- Don't pay attention to Philotas, we all know he is nuts.

Ptolemy nodded.

- I know I can trust you –said the older one—And I admire that conscience of yours, even if sometimes is a burden.

Hephaistion smiled but said nothing. It was true, having a conscience like his in that time was a burden.

- I also heard something interesting, by the way –said Leonnatos, taking a seat at the side of Perdikkas' bed.

- What did you hear? –asked Ptolemy, changing his height form one foot to the other.

- Oh, I heard that the Thebans are all scared and surprised by one Macedonian warrior –said Leonnatos, enjoying being the center of attention—They said he is the reincarnation of Ares and that he can't be killed.

- People always exaggerate –said Hephaistion.

- They also said that he is as beautiful as deadly, and they started to call him: Ares' sword –said Leonnatos, giving his voice a dramatic tone—The Theban soldiers are really impressed because he killed a war hero.

- Do you know who he is? –asked Perdikkas with interest.

- Yes, it's Phai –the 3 of them turned to see their friend.

- Me? You are joking –truly Hephaistion didn't think that way of himself; he was just slightly good using a sword, that was all.

- No, I'm serious.

- But I'm not that good.

- Well, I heard from the boys of my brigade that you eliminated all the Thebans that were defending the main street –said Ptolemy—They said there were like 20 men.

- Hardly, they were 10 and I wasn't alone –said Hephaistion—When did you heard that?

- My boys went to speak with Alexander, they wanted to inform the King about your performance –explained Ptolemy—They were really impressed.

Hephaistion blushed.

- And… what did Alexander say? –he wanted to know.

- Oh, he was impressed and very happy too –said Ptolemy—You know, proud to hear that his loved one was such a good warrior.

Hephaistion blushed even more. He would need to get used to this kind of attention, after every battle things like this happened to him; in Illyria, when they fought against King Cleitus the men of the Ile Basilike went to the King to ask that Hephaistion should be rewarded after saving the life of 5 of them, and now this.

Not that he didn't like to be admired but... He just wanted to be able to protect his King and helped him in every way he could, that was all.

XXX

Agape was riding back to her village after a long day picking strawberries, she liked strawberries and since she heard from her neighbor where to find them she was eager to prepare a strawberry cake. And she was so busy imagined her cake that she didn't knew when she got lost on her way back.

- Oh Sweet Hera! Now what? –she asked taking both hands to her face. She needed to get back before nightfall or she would be in trouble, in those lands were a lot of wolves and she was afraid of them.

Agape looked around, praying to find a way out of her predicament when she saw a couple of peasants pushing a wagon with the help of a donkey, and a small boy of 2 years old sitting on the wagon, happily playing with the vegetables.

Agape pressed her horse's flanks and went to them to ask for directions; thanking good goddess Hera for her help. Hera was her favorite goddess and every time she was in troubles she prayed to her, and every time the good goddess answer her.

- Excuse me –said Agape, her horse trotting at the side of the wagon, and the old couple turned to see her—I'm lost, could you please tell me how to go to the nearest village?

- Why are you lost? –asked the little boy with curiosity, a potato in his small hand.

Agape turned and had to restrain herself from screaming. He was the most beautiful boy she had ever seem with straight gold-bronze hair, creamy white skin and a pair of uneven eyes, one cerulean blue one brown like amber.

Wait.

Uneven eyes? Agape immediately remembered the handsome Macedonian boys that had stayed with her almost 3 years ago, the resemblance was remarkable. One look at the couple told Agape that the boy wasn't theirs; they were very old and had dark brown hair and dark eyes.

- You want to go to the next village? –asked the old lady, giving her a kind smile that made Agape remember her grandmother.

- Wha…yes, yes, that's… right –Agape continued looking at the boy—This boy isn't yours.

So much for discretion. Agape spoke without thinking, but she couldn't help it, it was obvious even from Mt. Olympus that the little boy wasn't related to the couple... at least not in that universe.

- Dear Aphrodite, Athena and Artemis! He looks just like them –those words caught the attention of the couple—But… It can't be, it's as if they have a child together but that's impossible… unless the Gods have granted them a miracle. I think that could be possible, after all Hera had granted me many miracles, like that night when…

- Excuse me –said the old man—Do you know whose child is he?

- W-well I'm not sure, but he looks a lot like someone I know –said Agape, brushing her long hair aside of her face.

The man exchanged glances with his wife.

- Could you please come with us? –asked the old lady, they seem very interested in what Agape just said.

And a few moments later, Agape was sitting in the small house of the couple with a cup of tea in front of her. The little boy was playing with a wooden horse on the floor and, every time she looked at him, she was more convinced that he looked like the Macedonians. But, why?

- You are right –said the old lady, taking a seat at her side—He is not our grandson not even a member of our family –that caught Agape's attention— A woman came more than 2 years ago with him and said that his parents had died and that he had no one in the world. This woman heard in the village that we never have children of our own, and offered to leave him with us. She even gave us a very heavy bag with gold.

Agape listened fascinated. She adored good stories full with drama, and in a time were soap operas didn't exist this was the second best option.

- She was a strange woman –said the man, who didn't have 2 teeth—I didn't believe her story, there was something that didn't fit and lots of very suspicious things. For example, she was disguised with a black cloak that covered her completely, and her clothes were expensive, I'm sure she was a noble woman, I'll bet my house on that. Besides, she never told us her name, never said how his parents died; she didn't even explained how she found the boy.

- So, what do you think? –asked Agape, intrigued.

- We think… –the old lady made a pause, she was nervous—We think this woman kidnapped the boy. Agape opened her eyes in surprise—She acted in a strange way and when we asked her if the boy had a name, she felt silent for a long moment and then she said "he must have a good name, call him Achilles"

- Aki is a very intelligent boy –said the man, looking at the boy with paternal proud—He can speak better that half the village, and is always asking "why" why is the sky blue? Why the birds can fly?… it would be a waste if he stays in a backwater village like this.

- We were thinking on the possibility of looking for his real family; but we are too old to do that by ourselves…Please, you said that Aki looks like someone you know; could it be one of his parents or his family? –asked the old lady.

- I don't know –Agape saw Achilles again—But he looks a lot like 2 Macedonians that stayed at my house some years ago. They were good boys, I don't think that any of them would abandon his son, maybe you are right and he was kidnapped.

- Could you contact these Macedonians? –asked the old lady. She definitely looked like Agape's grandmother and that moved her.

- I can go to Pella, and if you want I can take Achilles with me –the couple looked excited with the idea—I just need a couple of days to get my things ready, it's a long journey.

- Thank you –said the old lady, taking her hands.

- You can take the gold the woman gave us with you, we never spend it –said the man.

- That's not necessary, I'm glad that I can help, besides you gave me a perfect excuse to see my Macedonians again –said Agape, smiling.

- I insist, it's not a cheap trip –said the man—And we want that Aki travel comfortably.

Agape sighed.

- As you wish.

XXX

_When we arrived at Pella, Alexander was welcome by a never-ending list of problems._

_First: his mother_

_Queen Olympias had murdered Caranus, the little son of Philip and Alexander's heir, and not just him, she had also killed his little sister Europa. Olympias burned both babies on a brazier. You can imagine how Cleopatra Eurydice reacted. When we came back he had hanged herself and Alexander was furious. _

_Second: Amyntas_

_Gloomy Amyntas had to die, as hard as it sounds it was necessary. It gave no pleasure to Alexander to order the death of his cousin but after the revolt in Thebes there wasn't another way; and by doing that he made an enemy of Philotas for the rest of his life. Philotas truly liked Amyntas –I will never understand why— and he never forgave the King. _

_Now, you don't have to think of my Alexander as a heartless monster for destroying Thebes and ordering the execution of his cousin. We are talking about Macedonia more than 300 years before the Christian Era. What Alexander did, was nothing unusual, the unusual would have been to forgive the Thebans and Amyntas. In my world forgiveness was a luxury that you couldn't afford all the time. _

_Kings and Princes before Alexander had ordered the execution of family members to assure their control over the Macedonian kingdom, and many years later they continued doing so. Cassander killed Alexander's son for the Macedonian throne, Demetrios son of Antigonus the One Eye, killed Cassander's son, Alexander V, and became the first King of the Antigonid dynasty. In fact, it was because a family purge that the Romans invaded Macedonia. The Roman Senate wanted Philip's V second son, Demetrios, to be crowned King, but his older brother, Prince Perseus, killed his brother and his uncle Antigonus and crowned himself the new King. _

_Third: marriage _

_Now that Caranus was dead, and Alexander had no longer an heir, Antipater and Parmelio insisted that he should get married, and Alexander replied: "It would be shameful for the Capitan General of the Hellenes, with Philip's invincible army at his command, to idle his time away on matrimonial dalliance"(2) His answer made nobody happy, except of me of course. _

_Sadly but if Alexander had married and if he had had son before going to Asia, his empire wouldn't have crumbled after his dead…_

_Fourth: money_

_Eumenes didn't waste time reminding Alexander that he had no money, and the worst part was that dear Alexander abolished the taxes on his first meeting as King, and now had no way of filling the Treasury. If the situation was bad before we marched on Thrace, now it was chaotic. But, what about the war spoils and the Theban slaves? You ask. Well, Philip not only inherited his son a great army and a strong kingdom, he also inherited him a 1,000 Talents debt. Do the math, and you will see why we have money problems. _

_Fifth: Persian gold_

_Good King Darius III spent the money we didn't have buying Athenian politicians; the rumors said Demosthenes was the first beneficiary of the Great King's generosity and Alexander's greatest concern was an alliance between the Greeks and the Persians against Macedonia. _

_Sixth: the Athenians_

_As you can imagine the Athenians were terrified when they heard about Thebes' fate. So, they sent Demades on an embassy to speak with Alexander. Do you remember Demades? He was my father's friend since I was a boy and now he was commissioner to plea for his city and avoided extermination. Of course Alexander was eager to finish with the Greek problem and he forgave Athens. _

_All Athens sighed in relieve when they heard the news. _

_Now it was spring, the spring of the year now known as 334 BC. Everything was ready to march against Persia and Alexander, who at this point was tired and sick of problems at Pella, organized a nine-day festival called the Olympian Games… _

- What's this festival for? –asked Kyros, following Hephaistion through the crowded streets of the Aegae.

The Theban had 2 months living in Pella but he still didn't understand much of the Macedonian society. Antigone was moved by the boy's story and said nothing when her son explained he would stay in the house. Lysanias was the only one who wasn't very happy, they had almost the same age and for some reason he didn't like the Theban.

- It's a festival in honor of Zeus and the Muses –explained Hephaistion and Kyros had to run to catch him—9 days of dramatic and musical contests.

- And why do you do this before going to Asia?

- It's tradition, King Archelaus established it long ago and King Alexander wants to keep the soldiers happy before going –said Hephaistion—We don't know when we are going to return…

Hephaistion stopped abruptly and Kyros crashed against his back. He saw Nearchos' sister talking to some friends and he cursed. Hephaistion had managed to avoid the subject of marriage working day at night at the palace and helping Alexander to arranged everything for the army. Now, he was well known by the Macedonian barons and the King had given him special tasks for Eumenes utterly dislike.

Of course Hephaistion was very happy in being able to help his dear friend, they spent almost all day and night together, but they had so much to do that they didn't have time to do other activities… especially the ones that require a bed.

- What's wrong? –asked Kyros.

- We are going to take a different path.

- Why? –the boy frowned.

- Do you remember what I told you the first time you came with letters for me? –asked Hephaistion, keeping an eye on the girls.

- Oh, about that you don't want to get married but you have a lot of marriage proposals.

- Yes. Do you see those girls over there? –Hephaistion pointed—One of them wants to marry me and she is also the sister of one of the King's friends, so I don't want to be seen, that's why we are taking another path.

- You are weird –said Kyros, following him into an alley.

- Why?

- You should be happy having so many women behind you, but you are not –said Kyros.

- You are too young to understand.

- Is it true? That you are the King's lover? –asked the boy.

- Yes, it's true –said Hephaistion, dodging a barrel—He was also my _erastes_.

- Do you love him? –Hephaistion turned to see him and smiled sweetly, that smile that made his eyes disappeared in 2 cute arcs, making Kyros heart to beat faster.

- With all my heart.

When Hephaistion arrived at the ancient palace of Aegae, he found Alexander in a meeting with Perdikkas and Leonnatos, and judging by Alexander's expression they were discussing something important.

- Phai, so good that you could come –said the King, feeling much better now that his dearest friend was there.

Hephaistion frowned, Alexander looked exhausted and had shadows under his eyes. Administration work would kill him, he belonged to his army and the thrill of the battlefield, the adventure, the emotion to face the unknown and to achieve the impossible… not working behind his desk and listening to family problems… women problems to be more accurate, after all his family were full with women.

- Did I miss something? –asked Hephaistion, walking to his best friend.

- Just in time, Alexander is selling Macedonian's crown lands along with its revenues –said Leonnatos, who was there on behalf of his father.

- You, what? But those are your lands –said Hephaistion, not believing his ears—You can't sell them.

- Yes I can, and I will.

- Why?

- Because I don't have money, Phai –said the King, grudgingly—If I sell my lands then I can pay for the expenses of the army in the upcoming campaign.

- But, if you do that, "what do you left for yourself, Alexander?" –asked Perdikkas.

The King gave him a confident smile.

- "My hopes"

- "In that case, we should do the same" –said Perdikkas—"It's not right for the Barons to accept your possessions, we should all hold on in expectation of sharing Darius' wealth"(3)

- Thank you, Perdikkas –said the King.

XXX

(1) Peter Green. Alexander of Macedon, p 148 and 149

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 152.

(3) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 155 and 156


	35. The Beginning of a Dream

**Warning:** Ok, I'm afraid I'll have to warn you before you start reading. For practical uses this chapter should be rated **–M–** and is going to have a little love scene, so if you don't want to read it for…whatever reason, please skip it. I repeat: Please, stay calm and proceed to the emergency exits in order, do not panic.

**CHAPTER 31**

- You look tired –said Hephaistion with concern, as soon as they were alone.

- I'm tired. I barely slept last night –said Alexander rubbing his eyes.

- You know what you need? You need to escape –said his best friend playfully. Hephaistion took his hand and pulled him—Come, let's go to the city, like two ordinary Macedonians.

The King smiled.

- I'll tell Eumenes…

- No, no, no… what's the point of running away if you are asking for permission? –asked Hephaistion.

- I'm not asking for permission, I'm the King.

Hephaistion smiled.

- Then show me, or are you scared of going out without your bodyguards? –he teased the King and the saddest thing was that it worked.

Moments latter they were walking on the streets of Aegae disguised as 2 ordinary Macedonian boys. Alexander had to admit that it was fun, a good change after so many days with problems. They saw a play by Aristophanes called the Acharnians, which told the story of a man named Dikaiopolis during the Peloponnesian war and his adventures with the Spartans, with whom he signed a private peace treaty.

Nobody recognized them, and Hephaistion insisted in paying everything.

- Since when do you pay everything? –asked Alexander while Hephaistion paid for two big cookies at the market—I'm not a girl.

- No, but I heard –his friend gave him is cookie and lower his voice—That the King has financial problems.

Alexander laughed.

- When I conquer Asia, I'll repay you.

- For buying you a cookie? Don't be ridiculous –Hephaistion bit his cookie—My mom makes this better –he said with his mouth full.

- Not for the cookie, I want to repay you for everything… for being you and for always being with me–said the King, walking with him around the market.

- That's even more ridiculous –Hephaistion pulled one blond lock, playfully—I'm not with you because I'm expecting some kind of payment.

- I know, but I want to give you something.

- Being with you is more than enough –Alexander smiled— Tell me, what did Langarus say about marrying your sister, Cynane?

- He is still thinking about it –said the King—Why do you ask? You want to marry Cynane?

- Ha ha, very funny.

- Kraterus wants to kill you, by the way –said Alexander—His sister is madly in love with you.

- As if that was my fault.

- I know, but he is angry with you and he had sworn, by his ancestors, that he would die first than to let his sister marry you.

- For once he is doing me a favor, one girl less on the list –said Hephaistion.

- What a pleasant surprise! –said a woman in front of them. Hephaistion turned and couldn't believe what he saw.

- Thais? –the _hetaira_ smiled at him. She looked astonishing, as always, dressing a yellow dress and her long hair curl and adorned with a golden tiara—What are you doing here?

Thais smiled, and Alexander didn't like her, she was too beautiful and talked with too much familiarity to his beloved.

- I came to Macedonia like a month ago –she explained, fanning herself—With a friend of yours, Ptolemy, son of Lagos.

- Ptolemy?

- Yes, apparently I'm coming with you to Asia –he was too happy with the prospect of going to Asia and that didn't escape the King and his friend's attention.

- And who exactly are you? –asked Alexander. He wasn't happy.

- Oh! I'm…

- She is a _hetaira_ –explained Hephaistion quickly, before the King started to think other things.

- And why do you know a _hetaira_? –Thais laughed. She didn't know Alexander, and she just assumed he was Hephaistion's friend with benefits.

- Oh sweetie, don't be jealous –said Thais and the King saw her outraged. Sweetie?—We met in Athens last year when King Alexander went with the army, but nothing happened between us.

- You haven't met the King, haven't you? –said Hephaistion with caution.

- No, I haven't had the chance…speaking of the King, I thought you were his lover –said Thais.

- I am, why?

- Oh! Nothing. Then you shouldn't be so jealous, after all you have to share this handsome man with your King –said the _hetaira_ to Alexander, and Hephaistion had to make and effort for not start laughing. Then Thais saw her slave, Sophonisba, calling her—Oh Gods! It's time. I have to go, I'm dying to see the next play. It was a pleasure to see you again, have fun boys.

- What was that? –asked Alexander and Hephaistion laughed at last.

- She told you, I met her in Athens and apparently she is now with Ptolemy and he is taking her with us to Asia –explained his friend.

- She called me _Sweetie_ –Hephaistion laughed, he knew how much the King hated those corny names.

- Yes, she did. What do you say if we go for something to drink?

- Oh, yes please. That's exactly what I need right now.

XXX

- Yesterday came Kallisthenes to see me –said Alexander, the 2 of them were sitting at an outdoors tavern, watching the people pass with a big jar of watered-wine on the table.

- Aristotle's nephew? What did he want? –asked Hephaistion, filling his cup.

- I'm taking him to Asia with us; he is going to be my historian –the King explained, brushing a lock from his friend's face.

- Are you sure this is a good idea? –Hephaistion didn't like Kallisthenes, but he was not going to ask the King to not take him with them just because he didn't like the man.

- Sure, Achilles had Homer to write his deeds, why shouldn't I have my own historian? –Alexander took his hand behind his friend's ear and caressed the creamy skin. Hephaistion blushed immediately; Alexander knew that was one of his hot spots.

- I doubt that Kallisthenes could be another Homer –the King smiled, and leaned closer.

- We'll never know if we don't give him an opportunity, don't you think? –said Alexander—I just wish I have taken him with me when we fought in Pelium. It was a magnificent battle, and my plan to performed military drills in complete silent was great.

- Modesty is not one of your strong points –said Hephaistion. He moved his head as a silent plea for Alexander to stop caressing him behind the ear, but either the King didn't understand or he didn't want to stop because he continued with his attentions.

- Oh come on, Phai. It was a brilliant plan.

Hephaistion sighed. Of course it had been a brilliant plan; when the Macedonians were surrounding Pelium another tribal force arrived with a man named Glaucias leading them. The Macedonians were trapped but the King managed to defeat his enemy with a clever plan. Alexander ordered the army to do drill-maneuvers in completely silence catching the enemy attention. Glaucias' men had never seen anything like this and the King waited for the right moment…then he gave the order for the cavalry to attack, thousands of throats crying at the same time: _Alalalalai_.

After all the silence it was a terrifying sight and Glaucias' men ran away. The battle that followed this was easily won.

- All right, was a brilliant plan, happy now?

- Yes, thank you.

Hephaistion rolled his eyes, but then he blushed even more when he felt the exquisite sensation of Alexander's fingers sliding over the delicate creamy skin of his thigh, all the way up under his chiton.

- What do you think you are doing? –asked Hephaistion, taking him by the wrist to stop him. He looked beautiful, the locks of his long straight hair that were like silk ribbons, slightly covering one of his gorgeous eyes, his cheeks were pink and he was breathing heavily.

The King looked at him with innocence.

- You were the one who said I should relax.

- Yes, but not like this and surely not in the middle of a crowded street –Alexander's fingers on his thigh were burning his skin.

- We are not in the middle of the street; we are comfortably seated on a tavern watching the people passing by –said Alexander with all calm.

- You know perfectly well what I'm talking about –the King smiled.

- Father Zeus! Am I making you uncomfortable Phai? –one touch behind Hephaistion's ear made him moan softly.

- This is not funny –muttered Hephaistion, thank the Gods for the table in front of them.

- Who said it has to be? –Alexander took his free hand to his friend's thigh, sliding his palm up under his chiton before Hephaistion could stop him.

His best friend moaned and squeezed his eyes tightly shut when he felt his beloved's fingers toying over his most intimate part. He wanted to shout and hit him to make him stop but he didn't trust his voice anymore… or his own body. Hephaistion hid his face where Alexander's neck met his shoulder and, for an outsider, they looked as if Hephaistion wasn't feeling well and were resting his head on his friend's shoulder.

His breath hit the King's skin, and the brush of his eyelashes made shivers slid up Alexander's back.

Hephaistion could hear the people on the street, their voices, children laughing, a woman arguing with a merchant and a man swearing. The smell of bread and pastries floated to him along with the smell of wine, while an intensive heat took over his body. His senses were overwhelmed by waves of emotions crashing over him.

He tried to remind himself that they were on a tavern surrounded by a small crowd, but soon he was fighting between what his body wanted and what decency dictated. Hephaistion bit his lower lip trying not to moan, his pulse was racing and his whole body ached, wanting to be touched in other way, wanting to feel the King skin against his hypersensitive body, wanting everything. He was holding the edge of the chair with one hand and had his closed fist on the table; every time the King's fingers touch him his rational thoughts disappeared one by one.

Alexander was having the time of his life. Hephaistion was a powerful warrior, a very intelligent man and he had a strong personality. To have a man like him at his mercy was like an aphrodisiac.

- Alex… please, stop… —Hephaistion said, panting heavily, his entire body was tickling and the heat was concentrating between his legs.

- Are you sure? Because I thought you liked it.

Oh the King is so death –thought Hephaistion.

Alexander caressed him again almost as if he didn't want to touch him, and his friend shuddered.

- Please…—that sounded hotter that Hephaistion had indented, but he couldn't help it and those words burned every inch in Alexander's body.

The King released him and kissed his head.

- I have an idea.

Five minutes later they were sharing kisses, hidden on an alley. It was lonely enough for Hephaistion's liking, and since the King had turned him up in that shameless way, he was eager to finish what Alexander had started. Alexander pressed his best friend against the wall, kissing as if he wished to devour him, nibbling his lower lip; he moaned inside Hephaistion's mouth when his friend rubbed his hard body against him and the King arched his head back to receive his kisses.

The pink tip of Hephaistion's tongue circled his lips, tasted every corner and Alexander opened his mouth for him as his whole body started to burn and scream for his best friend.

- You sure are easy –whispered Hephaistion between kisses, moaning softly—So hard so soon…

- After your performance at the tavern who wouldn't? –his friend laughed softly, feeling Alexander's lips on his neck, biting and licking his creamy skin, brushing his neck with his eyelashes going down to trace his collarbone, tasting his sweet flavor.

How they ended up on a very big pile of soft packages that were store on the alley, they never knew, but soon the King was over him spreading his legs, and the heat between them appeared to flare. That was a beautiful sight, Hephaistion lying languidly, his knees bent up and exposed to him. The King took his time to admire him like a fool, and his friend gave him a sly grin.

- Do you like what you see?

- You bet I do –Alexander kissed him again, toying with the fabric of his chiton.

He slid his friend's clothes through his shoulders, leaving his chest exposed. The King's face burned when he saw his pink nipples hardening in the cold air. Alexander bent and gently suckled one of them and Hephaistion moaned and breathed heavily; he took the King by the arms, trying to hold unto something, hearing the noises of the people on the street as something distant, as if they were part of another world, because he was floating on clouds, feeling Alexander's tongue pushing and rubbing his delicate skin.

Then the King lifted him by the hips.

- Wait –Hephaistion stopped him and Alexander saw him as if he had gone mad. His friend straightened himself, his weight on his elbows behind him. He was amused to see the frustration in those uneven eyes—Don't look at me like that, I haven't say that we aren't going to do this…–he kissed the King's cheek.

- Phai please, you are killing me.

- You know you can't take me the same way you take a woman…you are going to hurt me –he said every word slowly, in a sweet, innocent voice full with sensuality that almost made the King drool—Your majesty, aren't you going to prepare me first?

Alexander cleared his throat.

- But I'm going to need your assistance, General.

- What can I do for you, my King? –asked Hephaistion, ignoring the fact that he had been called "General", after all he thought the King was playing. Alexander took him by the thighs.

- Hold them for me –Hephaistion did as he was told, and Alexander licked his thighs, those thighs that had him fascinated and daydreaming. He playfully bit one of his friend's fingers on his way, making him laugh, but his laughing died the moment he felt the King's tongue inside him.

Hephaistion arched against him, wrapping his leg over him to pull him closer and soon Alexander was inside his friend's tight warmth, hearing the long and soft moan of pleasure that left his beloved's mouth. The King started thrusting, slowly and steadily, feeling Hephaistion's arms tighten around his back. Alexander kissed him again.

And they were so busy that neither saw that they were lying on the costumes of a theater company that had came to participate in the Games at Aegae, and they didn't hear the voices at the end of the alley of the man who was calling his slaves to take the costumes to the stage.

The man was going to enter the alley when someone called him and he went back, completely oblivious of what was going on there. The man cursed minutes later when, at coming back to the alley, stopped to see that one of his sandals was broken. He cursed again. He came from Corinth and had no love for Macedonia, but he had been paid a fortune to come. He spat at his side, and shouted the name of his slaves; when the 2 men appeared he continue walking and arrived to where the costumes were…

There was nobody.

Alexander and Hephaistion were laughing while walking back to the palace after their little adventure on the alley. Hephaistion couldn't believe that they had made love on an alley, but he couldn't deny it had been fun.

XXX

At last the day to go to Asia had arrived, it was an impressive sight: 49, 100 men on arms, 43,000 infantry between Macedonians and allied troops, Greeks and tribal levies; and 6,100 cavalry, Macedonians, Thessalians, Thracians and Paeonians. This was an especial day and the zone outside Pella, where the army usually assembled before going to battle, was full with the families and friends of the soldiers. Nobody knew when they were coming back, so even Amyntor, Antigone, Cadie, grandfather Demetrios and Lysanias went to say goodbye to Nikandros, Hephaistion, uncle Althaimenes and cousin Demetrios.

- Please, take care –said Antigone, trying her best to not cry. She had made splendid cloaks and clothes for her sons, and of course she had prepared a very big bag of food—And don't forget to write.

Hephaistion embraced his mother, caressing her back. He was much taller than she and Antigone leaned her head against his shoulder.

- I'm going to miss you –her mother sobbed, and Hephaistion tenderly kissed her head.

- We are going to be fine, mom. Please don't cry.

- Do you have your equipment ready? –asked grandfather Demetrios.

- Yes, grandpa –said his 3 grandsons.

- Wow! Phai is General now –said Lysanias—Does that mean that he outrank the rest of you?

- Shut up, Lys –said Nikandros.

- You worry too much, father –said uncle Althaimenes, the younger son of grandfather Demetrios.

- You are going to Asia to fight, not to play dice with the Great King –grandfather Demetrios scolded his son as if he were a small boy—You need to be alert always, do you hear me?

- Yes, grandpa.

- When I had your age, King Amyntas took us to fight against the Illyrians, and if it hadn't been for me, my whole unite would have been annihilated by those savages. It was a night without moon, I remembered it as it had been yesterday –said grandfather Demetrios—Always be alert, don't forget that, you can't trust those Persians sons of a bad mother.

- We know grandpa –said cousin Demetrios. They had heard that story about the Illyrians like a thousand times.

- Phai, don't forget what I taught you –said his grandfather, in a more serious tone. After all, Hephaistion was his favorite grandson and the heir of his techniques; he felt a special love for him.

- I won't, and I promise to write to you and let you know every detail of the campaign –grandfather Demetrios smiled. He loved good war stories and if he had been at least 10 years younger, he would have go to Asia, he had always wanted to go there, but in 2 months he would be 72 years old.

He wanted to go so badly that more than once he considered the possibility of going to talk to Alexander, but Antigone made him see that wasn't a good idea. If at least he was the same age of old Parmelio…

- I will take care of your boys, brother –said Althaimenes to Amyntor, and his older brother nodded.

- Thank you –Amyntor embraced his brother—You must be careful too.

- Why aren't you going with them, dad? –asked Lysanias, crossing his arms and tilting his head to one side.

- I prefer to stay here and help Antipater, Lys –said his father—I'm too old for this adventure.

- Too old? –exclaimed grandfather Demetrios, outraged—If I were your age I'll be going with the boys too.

- Wait a second! Next year I'm 13 years old, if the King is still in Asia, does that mean I will not be a page? –asked Lysanias, a little disappointed.

- I don't think so, Lys –said Hephaistion—Most probably, the King will send for pages and fresh troops if we are still in Asia.

- Sweet! I want to go to Asia too –said Lysanias, imagining himself being acclaimed by the army while King Alexander gave him a leaves crown for his excellent performance.

- Nick, Phai –said Amyntor—I just want you to know that I'm very proud of you, and I know you will achieve great things in Asia.

- Thanks, dad –said Nikandros, Hephaistion smiled at him.

- Of course I would be happier if SOMEONE had got married before going to Asia –said Amyntor and Nikandros sighed.

- And what about your other son? Phai has all the Macedonian girls behind him and he didn't got married.

- You are my heir, Nick.

- The King is also going without having a wife.

- The King already has Phai –said Lysanias making them laughed, embarrassing Hephaistion—By the way, look at all the things your fans gave you –he pointed at his brother's baggage—This girls don't give up.

- You are not taking all of that with you; you don't need 20 pairs of socks –said grandfather Demetrios and Hephaistion sighed.

- I'll take care of this –said his mother, checking again his baggage.

- Here, I made this for you –said Cadie, giving Hephaistion and Nikandros a pair of blankets—Take care, I will miss you.

- Come on, Cadie. We will come back, don't say it as if we will never see each other again –said Nikandros, smiling.

Antigone just remain silent, deep inside her heart she knew she would never see her sons again, she couldn't explain that feeling and tried to convince herself it was foolish to think like that.

_My mother was right, we never saw her again, we met our dead in Asia but in that moment there was no way we could know that, my brother and I were too happy, our heads full with dreams of glory and everlasting fame. We thought we would come back full with gold and presents to make our mother a queen… how wrong we were. _

- Eni please, stop crying –said Leonnatos, embracing his wife—I will come back soon, I promise.

- You can't promise that –sobbed Berenike.

- I will write often.

- I don't want you to go –cried Berenike, breaking his heart.

- It won't be for too long –Leonnatos had no idea of what to say to her in order to cheer her up, and he was sure that if his wife kept crying he would stay in Macedonia.

- Take me with you –asked his wife, lifting her head to see him—I can go with you, there are women who go with their husbands.

- As a camp follower? No, that is out of question –said Leonnatos with a firm voice—Eni, that is not a life for a Princess like you.

Berenike started crying again and her mother-in-law had to come and embraced her. Leonnatos said goodbye to his parents, sisters and of course to his 3 years old son, Amyntas, and his 2 years old daughter, Sophia.

- Mother, take care of Eni –asked Leonnatos.

- Of course I will –said Iokaste—She is like a daughter to me, she and your children will be fine, you don't have to worry about them.

The trumpets called the army to assemble, now was the time of the last good byes. The whole city came to watch them go, throwing flowers and shouting words of encouragement to them, that army was the proud of the kingdom, and all the citizens expected great things of them and of course of their young, handsome and brilliant King. It was like watching Achilles and his men going to Troy to rescue Helen, Macedonia was living it's own Iliad.

But for Berenike it was a sad day, and she stood on the same place until she no longer could see the army at the distance.

XXX

Agape arrived to Pella at last. It was a long and difficult journey from Illyria to Macedonia with her old horse and carrying a 2 years old boy, but little Achilles was a very sweet boy, Agape discovered that he loved horses and was absolutely delighted with the idea of traveling on one. Achilles spoke a little Greek thanks to his stay in an Illyrian village, but Agape saw that he learned quickly and showed interest in absolutely everything. Each day she was more and more convinced that he was the son of one of the 2 Macedonians she had met.

Now what? –Agape asked herself.

After the adventure with the thieves, the Wolves of Adler, Alexander had told her the truth that they weren't elopers and that he was the Macedonian Prince and Hephaistion was part of the _hetairoi_. Both Macedonians told her that if someday she needed something, she could write to them and asked anything. Latter Agape heard that Alexander had been crowned King and now the time had come to ask for something.

She thought of going to the palace, but she and Achilles were hungry, so they made a stop at the market. It was a sunny day, and a lot of people were outside talking excited about the Asian campaign of their King, but Agape understood just a little, only when conversations were held in Greek. But then Agape heard something she didn't expected…

- What did you say? –she asked to the baker, while Achilles was eating his cake with a big smile, like a kitten with a bowl of milk.

- That the King left with the army 2 weeks ago –said man again.

- Two weeks ago? –Agape felt like fainting. What was she doing to do now? Go back to Illyria? What was she going to tell the old couple?

- Joy to you! –said Berenike, arriving at the bakery with her children, Netikerty and 2 strong Numidian slaves that served as her escort.

Achilles lifted his curious head and opened his mouth in astonishment; he had never seen a man with dark skin before.

- Joy to you, lady Berenike! –said the baker smiling, she was one of his best clients—Are you taking the usual?

- Yes, please –said the young lady, while her children were walking around the store with Netikerty behind them.

- Excuse me –asked Agape to the baker—Do you know when is the King coming back?

The baker laughed, while taking a basket with bread.

- Nobody knows that, miss. He is going to fight against the Great King, not to a tea party.

Agape blushed; it was a stupid question, but she was running out of options of what to do. Think Agape, think!

- Do you know if he took with him all his _hetairoi_?

- Some of them stay with the Regent –Agape saw a tiny hope, a light at the end of the tunnel.

- Do you know where is the house of Hephaistion son of Amyntor? –asked Agape catching Berenike's attention.

- Why do you need my brother? –she asked in a casual tone.

- Your brother? –Agape saw her. Yes she was his sister; she had something familiar with Hephaistion.

- Yes, Hephaistion son of Amyntor is my brother –said Berenike.

- Oh, my lady, good goddess Hera put you on my way –said Agape, seeing her luck changing—I need to talk to him. I'm Agape, I met him and the King in Illyria, during their exile –she explained—I have an urgent matter to discuss with him.

Berenike sighed.

- I'm very sorry to tell you this, but my brother left with the King –Agape's smile disappeared—But if you tell me what happened, maybe I could help you –Agape nodded—Come to my house, we can talk there.

XXX

**Note**: I know. It would be very difficult for Alexander's nephew to have eyes like him. I was reading than having the eyes of different colors is called _heterochromia_, which is a defect in the coloration of the iris. In humans is very rare to have eyes of different colors, so even if little Achilles was his nephew, it would extremely improbable that he had the same eyes. Buuuut I needed it for the plot, so… I'm sorry.

This time I get myself a littler carried away and when I saw, I had write a lot ^_^ Next week we are going to know more about Hephaistion's son and of course more of the boys' adventures in Asia.

Statistics say that 1 of 10 people who read this story leave a review, please don't be part of the statistics and leave a review ^_^


	36. Vampire Memoires, book III

Hello everyone!

Now we are ready to go to Asia. I hope you will like this update ^_^ Thanks again for your great reviews.

I was checking that I have had to put this chapter like 4 chapters ago, but I forgot. So here I come. Beware, this is another crazy vampire chapter.

Now, another message for our sponsors… or again you can skip this and read and enjoy.

Hi Sophea: Thanks a lot for your lovely message and your words about "my" Hephaistion. I haven't notice that Leon's daughter has the same name as you ^_^, I was smiling when I read it. I hope you will like this update too.

**Disclaimer:** I borrowed 3 fictional characters for 3 books I like very much: Anaxagoras, from Cristina Rodriguez' _Thya from Sparta_. Lucius Cornelius Macro, from Simon Scarrow's _Under the_ _Eagle series_ and Eric Northman from Charlaine Harris' _The Sookie Stackhouse novels. _These are not mine, and all credit goes to their gifted authors.

**Warning:** Again, the use of bad words was necessary in this chapter.

**CHAMPION ETERNAL**

_Blood like rain come down_

_Drawn on grave and ground _

_Part vampire p__art warrior_

_Carnivore and voyeur_

_Sing to the death rattle_

(Tool, _Vicarious_)

_Kyoto_, 1550

- I hate this place –Lucius complained. The Roman had been complaining since they left Europe almost a year ago.

- I know –said Hephaistion tired, walking with his friends on the narrow streets of that foreign city.

- How can you hate this place? We have been here only 3 nights –said Eric excited, he loved to travel and to meet new people and places.

- I'm not happier than you, Lucius –said Anaxagoras, the Spartan didn't like this new place either—But we couldn't stay in Europe, you know that. It was far too dangerous.

- Oh, come on! –said Eric, smiling at the 3 ancient vampires that were with him with faces that said: "I want to die, now"—How can't you be exited? We are in Japan, at the other side of the world. When I was mortal, I didn't even know there was land here.

- Why we didn't go to America? –asked Lucius, brushing his hair back—At least that is an European colony, not a complete strange place like this.

- We have already discussed this –said Hephaistion, watching fascinated the houses, the people's clothes and especially their swords—Almost all the members of the Sabbat went to America.

- This is safer –said Anaxagoras.

- And more interesting –said Eric.

- Oh, please. For fuck's sake! Stop smiling, Eric –exclaimed Lucius.

_How did I end in Japan? Well that is a long story. There are 13 vampire clans as I said before; until now you have heard about the Tzimisce, my clan, the Ventrue, my friend's clan, the Malkavian, the dream gazer, Light's clan, the Tremere, the wizards and witches' clan, the Cappadocians, the tomb thieves' clan and the Toreador, the artist's clan._

_There are many others and there are 2 sects that contain almost all the clans: The Camarilla and the Sabbat. The differences between them are quite simple, the Camarilla is a conservative sect, control by the most ancient vampires and defends 2 important principles: first, vampires must hide from human eyes following the most sacred of the rules, the masquerade. And the second, vampires must honor their ancients._

_The Sabbat is the opposite, the Sabbat is full with young vampires who loathe their ancients and who think that they don't have to hide from humans, they laugh at rules like the masquerade and every city controlled by the Sabbat has a high level of violence. You see, the Sabbat hides behind a curtain of blood and gore. Who pays attention of a body without blood in a city where fights among gangs is something common? _

_But why did we ran away from Europe? Well, the Camarilla was founded in the XVI Century after the Anarchist revolt…what's the Anarchist revolt? You truly know nothing, do you?… In old times the ancient vampires were like feudal lords that control their Children as if they were slaves. Of course the young vampires got angry and started a revolt against their masters. The first 2 clans that started the revolt were the Lasombra, the ones who can control the shadows, and my clan, the Tzimisce; many vampires of thousands of years found the final dead in those nights and as you can see, it was very dangerous for vampires as old as us to stay in Europe. _

_The young and rebellious vampires founded the Sabbat and the ancient ones the Camarilla. And since those bloody nights the 2 sects have been fighting each other. Nowadays are cities control entirely by the Camarilla others by the Sabbat, and others like this one, New York, that is in dispute. Of course there are independent clans, that don't pledge loyalty to the sects… _

_So, we ended in the newly discovered island of Japan, the Portuguese claimed it as their own, according to the partition of the world made by the infamous Pope Alexander VI, also known as the Borgia Pope. You have heard about the Borgia family, don't you?… Of course I knew them, Lucrezia Borgia and her brothers but that's a story for another time. Where was I?...After the discovery of America, the Pope divided the world between the 2 rising powers Spain and Portugal, and according to his division, Japan was on the Portuguese side. _

_But when we arrived at Japan, we found something we didn't expected…_

- Are you sure about this? –asked Hephaistion and Eric nodded.

They were sitting in their newly acquire house. Never before buying a house had been so difficult, but they were strangers in a land that didn't like strangers and if it hadn't be for a Portuguese priests they wouldn't have a house.

- This country is going to be in civil war –said the Viking.

- How did you find out? I don't understand a damn thing of what people speak here –said Lucius, arriving with a sword in his hand.

- I was talking to our Portuguese priest –explained Eric—What is that? –he pointed at the sword.

- Oh, this? –the Roman gave him the weapon—It's a Japanese sword, I took it from my meal tonight.

_Want to know something funny about the Ventrue clan? Every vampire clan has a weakness, the Ventrue, like Lucius, Anaxagoras and Eric, can only feed on one type of human. For example, Lucius only eats warriors, Anaxagoras only drinks the blood of religious people and Eric… well, Eric only feeds on blond women; which was very funny because in that time in Japan weren't blond women, so his Sire, Lucius, had to feed him with his own blood._

_Want to know the weakness of my clan? Tzimisce can only sleep on the earth of our birthplace. Which means that I always travel with 2 little sacks of earth from Pella. _

- They called these swords: _katana_ –explained the Roman, and Eric checked it.

- I have never seen a blade like this before –said the Viking.

- May I? –Eric gave Hephaistion the sword and he saw his gray eyes on the blade—My grandpa would have loved to see a sword like this –he said after a long silence.

- The one who gave you Castor and Pollux? –asked Lucius, taking a seat at Hephaistion side—Damn houses without chairs.

- Yes, him –it was strange that Hephaistion talked about his mortal family, and Eric and Lucius saw him in silence—But I no longer used his swords –he said, putting the _katana_ aside.

- Too old? –asked Eric and the Macedonian nodded.

- Too old –Hephaistion repeated in a low voice—I don't like this place, I need to go back to Europe as soon as the revolt ends.

- Are you concerned about Alexander? –asked Lucius.

- You know I keep his body in Illyria… I'm sorry the Ottoman Empire –said Hephaistion—I feel uneasy if I'm not close to protect him.

- You worry too much –said Eric—You put a lot of spells and stuff like that to protect him.

- Nonetheless I don't want to be so far from him –said Hephaistion.

- And speaking about your King, why did you choose Illyria to keep him? –asked Lucius.

- Because when we were mortals, we spent a wonderful time there… just the 2 of us –Hephaistion smiled—Besides, nobody will look for him there.

- Good point… I have another question –said the Roman—What did you do with his body?

- What do you mean?

- He has a spell and his body isn't going to decay, but you put the spell 3 days after his death, so when he wakes up, he will be in a body slightly decay? –said Lucius.

- No, I modified him –said Hephaistion, catching his friends' attention—Using Vicissitude I…changed his body to eliminate all traces of decay. If you see him now his body is perfect shape, he just needs his soul.

They fell silent again.

- I missed gladiators fights –said Hephaistion suddenly—That was one thing I truly liked about Romans, they knew how to have fun.

- The gladiators were as described in books? –asked Eric with curiosity.

- Much better, but almost all vampires avoid those combats –said the Macedonian.

- Why?

- First, almost all the gladiators' fights were during the day –said Lucius—And second, the strong smell of blood could make the weakest vampires attack the mortals around them.

- I'm bored –said Hephaistion, stretching his arms on the table in front of him—Lucius?

- Mm?

- Do you want to have sex with me? –asked the Macedonian, as if he was asking for walk in the park.

- WHAT? –the Roman exclaimed in astonishment and Hephaistion laughed.

- I'm just messing with you.

- You will never guess what I saw tonight –said Anaxagoras, entering the room—A member of the Assamite clan.

- No kidding –said Lucius, unimpressed—And what are the Assassins doing now?

- They are involved in this country's civil war.

_The Assamites are the clan of the Assassin vampires; if you want to kill someone, hire an Assamite, but beware, they charge in blood._

- How do you know? –asked Hephaistion.

- I asked him –said Anaxagoras, whose ability to control others' mind was great—he said his name is Delta, and apparently his clan is pulling the strings here.

- I hate to be involved in politics –said Lucius, frowning.

- Me too, we should leave as soon as possible –said Anaxagoras.

- I agree –said Hephaistion. Only Eric was sad to have to leave so soon.

_But as things were we ended staying in Japan for almost one hundred years. We didn't like the place at the beginning but at the end we loved it; there were still the kind of values we learned when we were mortals, and honor was something very respected there. In one word we stay because of the Samurai. The 4 of us had been warriors in our mortal days and we wanted to know more about these mysterious warriors with 3 swords._

_My grandpa would have loved to be there during Nobunaga's war to unify his country and latter during the period known as the Tokugawa Shogunate. I kept thinking about him and my Alexander during my time in Japan…what would have said my King if he knew how big was the world? We thought the end of the world was in India… I smiled every time I thought about that. _

_And luck kept smiling at me, because I found another fragment of Kaine's sword in Japan, hidden in Himeji castle. I don't have to tell you that it was an adventure to enter the castle and take the fragment, but thanks to my friends it was possible. _

_I had 3 of them by then. Now I have 4, just one more… _

XXX

_New York, 2010_

- You know where is the last fragment of Kaine's sword? –asked Zophiel, as usual, sitting on the sofa.

- Here, in New York.

- Where exactly?

- That I don't know –said Hephaistion, walking around the small room.

- Well, maybe I can help you –the Macedonian turned to see her with curiosity.

- You? And how is that child?

- Have you ever heard about a member of the Followers of Set named Isis Mubarak? –asked Zophiel.

The Followers of Set, also called Setites, was another vampire clan, an independent one.

- No.

- She owns an antique shop in the city and she has a fragment of what appears to be a sword –said Zophiel—The description matches yours, a blue blade with engraving letters.

Hephaistion's gray eyes shone with excitement.

- And why will you help me?

- You are telling me your story, and I… I don't know, I would like to help you, even a little –Zophiel was excited too, being able to help him—Do you have a car?

- No, I don't drive. I don't…like those… things –she laughed.

- What about a cell phone?

- I don't have one. I don't like those either –said Hephaistion, grumpily.

- You should get one, it would make your no-life easier –Zophiel was fascinated, for once she knew more than him.

- Whatever. When are we going to see your Setite? –asked Hephaistion.

- Let me talk to her first. Mm…What about tomorrow night? I can pick you up –the Macedonian nodded.

- Fine.

- So, aren't you going to keep telling me your story? –she asked sweetly.

- If you insist. But first… –said Hephaistion watching her for a long moment and making Zophiel uncomfortable—You said you were a soprano in your mortal years.

- Yes, I was –said Zophiel, not understanding what he wanted from her.

- Do you know the Aria of the Queen of the Night? –she smiled.

- By Mozart? –he nodded—Yes, I know it. Do you want to hear it?

- Yes, please…I went to Vienna to see that opera the night of it's premier. It was one 30 September of 1791, at the suburban Freihaus-Theater auf der Wieden –said Hephaistion, taking a seat in front of her—Mozart himself conducted the orchestra.

- It must have been wonderful to be there –said Zophiel.

- Those were good times.

- Well, when your King awakens you can take him to the opera –those words made him smiled, a sincere smile like the one he used to have when he was mortal.

- I will like that…

XXX

Again, all credits to the vampire information here goes to White Wolf's Vampire the Masquerade.


	37. Ilium

**CHAPTER 32**

Berenike had been sitting for a very long time in front of Achilles, watching him in silence and thinking the same thing over and over again: what the hell? She heard Agape's story with increasing interest and by the end she was staring at the little boy with her mouth open.

It was an incredible story, and if little Achilles hadn't look so much like his brother and the King, Berenike would have thrown Agape out of her house. But Agape was an honest person, Berenike could tell with one look at her pale green eyes, and the child's appearance spoke by itself.

- I can't believe it –Berenike said at last, after a very long silence—I mean, he looks just like my brother and Alex, but…Phai, never said anything about a son…besides, I can't imagine Phai cheating on Alex.

- Maybe Aki is the King's son –said Agape, sitting on a couch in the garden. She had thought a lot about the boy's possible origins but there were many explanations and she didn't know what to think anymore.

- I truly don't know –said Berenike, thinking as hard as she could, watching Achilles explored her garden with great curiosity. He had never before seen a house as big as this, and he was fascinated with the fountain and the little fishes there.

- Ma'am –said Netikerty, arriving at the garden—Lady Antigone and Cadie are here.

- At last! –exclaimed Berenike, standing up—Take them here, please.

- Excuse me my lady, but who are they? –asked Agape, a little nervous.

- My mother and her trustful maiden. When I heard your story I sent for them, if anybody could help us here, that one is my mother –said Berenike. When she saw the fear in her guest's eyes, she smiled kindly—Don't worry, my mom is a very understanding and intelligent woman.

Agape nodded.

- Eni, sweetheart; what happen? Nety said you have something important to tell me –Antigone kissed her daughter's cheeks, before noticing Agape—And who is this lovely lady?

Agape stood up.

- I'm Agape, ma'am, I'm form Corinth but I live in Illyria –it had been so long since the last time Agape had been with ladies like Antigone and Berenike, that she didn't know how to conduct herself.

- She is a friend of Alex and Phai, mom –Berenike explained while the servants put 2 more couches in the garden.

- So nice to meet you, I'm Antigone wife of Amyntor, you came to see Hephaistion? –Antigone took a seat at the side of her daughter.

- Yes, ma'am; I have something important to tell him.

- I imagine that Eni told you that he is with the King in Asia –Antigone smoothed out her dress.

- Yes ma'am –Agape sat again, her long black hair sliding through her shoulders.

- That's why I called you, mom –said Berenike—You see, Agape told me an incredible story and maybe you… and Cadie could help us.

Cadie frowned.

- What is it?

- E…it would be better if you saw for yourselves –said Berenike.

- I'll go for him –said Agape, going to look for Achilles.

- What's going on, Eni? Why all the mystery? –asked her mother.

- You'll see.

- Really it was a snail this big –said Achilles, illustrating his words with his hands, talking excited to Agape.

Cadie opened her mouth and Antigone took her hands to her face when they saw the little boy. Achilles blinked watching the strangers in the garden.

- Who are they? –he asked to Agape, and she carried Achilles to sit him on the couch at her side.

- The family of lady Berenike –she explained.

- Good Hera, Athena and Artemis! –exclaimed Antigone without voice.

- Who is this boy? –asked Cadie and Berenike explained quickly all that Agape had told her. By the end of the story another long silence fell upon them.

- He is Phai's son –said Antigone, after what seems to be an eternity.

- How can you be so sure? –asked Berenike—I mean, the resemblance with my brother is remarkable, but look at his eyes, and…

- Eni, have you ever slept with King Alexander? –her mother asked in a calm voice and Berenike blushed.

- NO!

- Then it's Phai's son.

- I don't understand –said her daughter.

- Me neither, ma'am –said Agape, as confused as her hostess.

- Well, it's quite simple –said Antigone, her hands on her lap—Since it's impossible that Phai and King Alexander have a son together, the only explanation is that one of them slept with the sister of the other. And, since he is not Eni's son, Phai must have slept with one of the King's sisters.

- That… makes sense –said Agape, thinking.

- But, he could be Nick's son, mom. That would make much more sense –said Berenike—What if Nick slept with Cynane like he always said he would?

- I don't think so, honey; he looks just like Phai when he was 2 years old –said his mother, watching Achilles tenderly—Don't you agree, Cadie?

- Yes ma'am, you read my mind –Cadie smiled—It's like seeing Phai again at that age.

- Call it maternal instinct, but I'm sure Phai is his father –said Antigone.

- What now? –asked Agape.

- First we must write to Phai and tell him everything –said Antigone, she was exited with the idea of having another grandson, but more than that, to have a grandson of her dear son made her immensely happy—Meanwhile little Aki is staying with me –she smiled—Oh your father and grandpa are going to be so happy when they hear the news… of course Agape, you are also welcome in my house.

- Thank you, ma'am –Agape smiled, everything was perfect and she couldn't believe it. Achilles would have a wonderful family; she couldn't wait to tell the old couple, they would be very happy.

XXX

- What did you say? –asked Cleopatra, without believing her ears. She was pregnant again and everything was fine in her marriage. King Alexandros of Epirus had great plans, when he heard that his nephew and brother-in-law was going to Asia he planed to fight against Italian tribes at the request of help from a Greek colony called Taras. One Alexander was going east and the other to the west. It was a romantic dream and Alexandros had started to assemble troops and supplies.

This morning, the Queen was alone in her bedroom with Reah, and her trustful confidant was looking nervous and pale.

- The boy is in Pella –said Reah again.

- In Pella? Why? –since Reah had left Achilles in Illyria every now and then she went to the village to see how were things going, and this time she heard that the little boy had left with a Corinthian woman to Macedonia.

- I don't know, I only know that a Greek woman is traveling with him.

Cleopatra walked around her bedroom with her hands on her mouth, thinking.

- My brother is in Asia; he is not going to see the boy but…what if Antipater discovers something? He hates my mother and he would lose no time in write to my brother and tell him everything. Pella is a small city and you said he looks just like his father –said the Queen, more to herself than to Reah.

Reah nodded.

- It's the curse of the illegitimate children, ma'am; they always look exactly as their fathers –Cleopatra stopped abruptly.

- There is only one solution; I'm going to write to my mother. She must find this boy before somebody else and send him back to me.

- Are you sure? What are you going to do then, when you have the boy here? –asked Reah.

- I don't know yet –said the Queen in a low voice—But most probably, I will have to do what I must have done when he was born…kill him.

XXX

Completely oblivious of what was going on back at home, Hephaistion was sitting on a wooden chair in his tent. His elbows on his thighs and his head resting on his hands, the silky locks of his hair spreading through his fingers. The army had been marching for months now, they had crossed Thrace and the Hellespont, and luck had smiled at them, because they didn't encounter any kind of resistance. Which was great because the Macedonian fleet was very small compared with the magnificent fleet of the Great King, had Darius be a little more enterprising he would have attacked them on the sea and that would be bye-bye to Alexander's dreams of glory.

Fortunately, the Gods had other plans for the young King and his army and they joined forces with Parmelio without major problems. Alexander had left the veteran General at Arisbe to supervise the landing of the rest of the troops and he kept going with a small part of the army.

Now, they were at Ilium, the place people claimed was the ancestral home of the Trojans.

Anyone who had seen the History Channel knows that the true site of Homer's Troy wasn't at Ilium, but in Hisarlık, Anatolia in northwest Turkey. I wasn't comfortable in Ilium, it was a small town with a small and cheap temple of Athena, full with so called "relics" of the Trojan war. I was sure that half the things they got there wasn't authentic and I even had my doubts about the so called the tombs of the Trojan heroes…but I went to pay my respects not because I believe their mortals rest were there, but because of what those tombs represent.

That day at my tent, I have been sitting for hours thinking of what was going to happen next. Alexander had told me the day before that he wanted that we paid a small tribute to Achilles and Patroclus' tombs in a ceremony in front of the army.

_It was fine with me, in fact I was happy to have the opportunity of doing something like this with my beloved Alexander, then, why was I sitting alone in my tent? Because of the full implications of what we were about to do. _

_I was 22 years at the time, I had been with my dear King for 9 years and my family, my friends, the King's family and friends…almost everybody knew we were together but only a few knew how much we loved each other. I told you before, in my time the idea of romance and having one true love for the rest of your life didn't exist; the entire army thought that Alexander was with me because of my looks, but after this day every man would know that the King loved me in a way neither of them couldn't understand. _

_This was an extraordinary event, in my time was common to have a male lover but not give this male lover a lot of importance, and that was not all, neither Alexander or I weren't married at that time which gave me even more importance at the eyes of the army. Everybody knew how much the King admired Achilles and giving me the roll of Patroclus was saying much more than you can imagine…_

_To put things to you in another way so you can understand me, that day I felt as if I was marrying Alexander…_

- Hephaistion? –Kyros asked shyly from the entrance, holding the flap of the tent. His master lifted his head—Everything is ready.

- I'm coming.

For a moment he thought his legs wouldn't hold him, he was so nervous, he couldn't eat anything early in the morning and felt a knot in his stomach. Hephaistion checked again what he was supposed to do; he had to put a wreath on Patroclus' tomb…wait, no, he had to wait for Alexander, and after the King put a wreath on Achilles' tomb he put his. Yes, that was it, and then? Oh yes, he had to take off his white tunic in front of the whole army and let a servant to anointed him with oil.

Wait. Was Krateros going to be there? Of course he would, he was part of the army, unfortunately…Iuk! He was going to let Krateros to see him naked and covered in oil? Oh by the Spirits of the Abyss! he also had to run a race. He hadn't thought about that until now.

Hephaistion sighed, walking outside. The sun blinded him for a moment; he blinked twice and saw the impressive sight of the army standing in front of the tombs. He took a deep breath and walked to where Alexander was waiting.

The King was also wearing a white tunic and smiled at him when he arrived. Hephaistion couldn't return the smiled. He would always envy Alexander's calm even in the most extreme situations, and this absolutely qualify as extreme situation.

Everything went according to the plan, they left the wreaths on the tombs and then the King took off his tunic to let one page to apply the oil on him. Hephaistion's hands trembled when he took the soft fabric of his clothes; he tried hard not to think in all those pairs of eyes that were watching him.

Think that you are alone with your beloved –Hephaistion told himself—And don't think about Krateros…shit! Thinking about not thinking of Krateros is not working…New thought, new thought…Mm, Wow! Alexander looks great with oil…New thought, new thought! The last thing I need is to suffer an embarrassing "accident" in front of the army.

Kyros arrived with the oil and let a gasp escape from his lips when he saw his master's naked body. Only one word could describe Hephaistion: perfection. His skin was without a flaw, without sunburns or scars; it looked like something out of this world, almost divine. It was impossible to stop admiring him; his was the kind of beauty that threw women to his feet among praises for the woman that had brought him into this world, and that made men burned in jealous and desire.

- Kyros –Hephaistion called him when the boy just stayed there doing nothing.

Kyros woke up and walked to him. He ran his trembling fingers through his creamy skin applying the oil, blushing savagely while doing so. He was sure he had died and arrived to heaven, because Hephaistion's skin felt like glory. Kyros slid his fingers through his spine, and when he reached his butt, he thought that smoke would come out of his ears.

The audience stood in complete silence. Philotas swallowed noisily when his blue eyes traveled through Hephaistion's body; he had liked him since they were teenagers and the years had made the King's lover even more beautiful. A rush of heat passed through his body, Philotas had never before seen Hephaistion naked and he was sure that Hephaistion could be one of the 7 wonders of the world. No living creature could say no to him and Parmelio's son had to clear his throat several times in a poor attempt to distract himself. He would need a woman after this was over.

The race took place after the 2 of them were ready, but the part of the day that Hephaistion always remembered with a smile on his face, was when Alexander said…

- "How fortunate Achilles was to have so faithful a friend all his life, and no less than Homer to herald his fame when he was dead!"(1)

XXX

It was a torment to wait all day to be alone. Alexander was very tempted to send his closest friends and officers all the way back with Parmelio to see the safe crossing of the rest of the army to Abydos. The King was eager to spend some quality time with his beloved but that day everyone had something to ask him, it was virtually impossible for him to be alone with Hephaistion until nightfall and he left explicit instructions with his pages and guards that no-one could disturb him; his exactly words were that he didn't care if Darius himself came knocking at his door.

- I thought Eumenes would never go –said Alexander between kisses. He had Hephaistion trapped between the back of the bed and his very aroused body—Oh Gods! I've wanted to do this since I saw you covered in oil.

Hephaistion smiled against his lips and helped him to take off his clothes.

- And you were the one who said –a deep kiss interrupted his words—That… one always has to control, Mm… –the King nip and suck his neck—Carnal needs…

- Yes, but I also said that I can't control myself around you –whispered Alexander against his skin. He still smelled like the oil.

- If you hadn't waste so much time at the Athena's Temple –Hephaistion moaned again when the King's lips slid over his chest – We could have been doing this hours ago.

Alexander lifted his head.

- I wasn't wasting time, I made a sacrifice at the Temple –said the King—I dedicated my armor at the goddess' altar and in exchange the priest gave me a shield and panoply dated from the Trojan war.

- In other words you exchange a new armor for a rusty one –the words escape his lips before Hephaistion could stop them.

- Phai, don't be cynic –said the King—We are talking about the Gods.

Hephaistion sighed. Alexander was very scrupulous is religious matters, his first act after landing was to built an altar to Athena, Herakles and Zeus of Safe Landings; another example was the ceremony at the tombs of Achilles and Patroclus and now this at the Temple of Athena.

- Alex, I told you once and I'm telling you again, the Gods don't exist, and even if they were real I doubt that they would use human rituals and ceremonies to express their power and will –said Hephaistion.

The King ran his hand through his face.

- That means you think that the ceremony at the tombs of Achilles and Patroclus were a charade.

- I didn't say that –said Hephaistion, softening his voice.

- But you don't believe in the Gods.

- No, but I love you –said Hephaistion holding his gaze—And I took part of today's ceremony because it was important to me too. When I was a boy I always dreamed of meeting a man like Achilles, I wanted to be someone's Patroclus, to be the one and only for a man like him… and today, today my dream came true. You made my dream come true.

Alexander saw him surprised. He had no idea that Hephaistion had a dream like that and knowing this made him feel happiness difficult to explain in words. He wasn't only the man that Hephaistion had dreamed, for his best friend he was also Achilles, and that meant more than anything for him.

- I had no idea that you… —the King took his hand and kissed it with the same devotion he showed in the God's Temples—You are my Patroclus, never doubt that.

Hephaistion kissed his King's hands too.

- And you are my Achilles.

- Will you stay with me until the end?

- No –said Hephaistion—Not until the end, I will stay with you always.

XXX

From Ilium, Alexander went back to Abydos to rejoined the main army and from there he moved to the town of Percote, a friendly town to the Macedonians, but for there they went to hostile territory, like Priapus a city that refused to let the Macedonians in.

- This is the most boring campaign I've ever been –said Nikandros, tired of waiting outside Priapus—Where are the Persians? All we have done until now is go from town to town doing nothing.

- Nick, if you haven't notice we came to Asia to liberate the Greek cities from the Persians –said Hephaistion, standing at the side of his horse. It was a hot day to be in armor and he wished the negotiations with the citizens of Priapus ended soon.

Until now there had been no fighting or major problems with the other towns and cities, Lampsacus gave a massive bribe to the King, who accepted because One: he didn't want to waste his resources in a fight and Second: He needed money…desperately.

- And you believe that shit? Please Phai, you sleep with Alexander; you know better than anyone else that he is here to take the Persian Empire –said Nikandros—Oh Gods! I'll kill for a bath right now.

- Fine, you are right, liberating the Greek cities is an excuse but never the less these are Greek cities, it would look bad if we take them by force –said Hephaistion, patting the back of his horse.

- Phai.

- Mm?

- I heard something but I imagined that you would be the best person to clarify this something for me –said his brother.

- What is it?

- I heard that your lover only has money to maintain the army for 2 months on the field –said Nikandros.

Hephaistion brushed his hair back.

- Not quite. He only has supplies for one month and enough money to pay only for 2 weeks –his brother saw him as if they didn't speak the same language.

- You are kidding me!

- I wish I was. It's true –said Hephaistion—So, if you think you are the only one concern with the lack of action in this campaign, think twice. If Alexander doesn't win a battle against the Persians soon, we will be in serious troubles.

- But… if he doesn't have money, why did he forbid looting or ravaging during the advance?

- Because he said that "this land is now ours and one should not depreciate one's own property"(2) –Hephaistion explained.

- Hephaistion! –Kyros shouted, running to where he was—The King is looking for you, he is at the front.

XXX

When Hephaistion arrived, Parmelio, Kleitos, Krateros, Philotas, Perdikkas, Leonnatos, Ptolemy, Nearchos and Koinos were waiting. Something bad must had happened at Priapus.

- I have the answer of the city –said the King in a clear strong voice—They refused to surrender.

- Bastards! What now? –asked Kleitos—Do you want to take it by force?

- No, that would be a waste of time –said the King—The citizens of Priapus gave us another option. They said that if my best man fights and wins against their best man, they would surrender.

- What the…? Why are they proposing that? –asked Philotas, tired of that campaign and tired of the heat. In Philotas' opinion Alexander was doing everything wrong and he complained constantly with whoever stayed with him long enough, and usually the ones who always heard him were his poor brothers or his new brother-in-law, Koinos. After all the tantrum, and seeing that Hephaistion had no intentions of getting married soon, Daphne agreed to marry him.

- Easy, to humiliate us –said the King—They know I can't lose time here and put a siege at their city, and now they are playing with us. If their champion defeats the man I chose to fight, then they can say that they defeated Macedonian with one man.

- We can't refuse now –said Parmelio—We would look like cowards, and not only that, the other cities we just passed may revolt, seeing that Priapus has defied us.

Alexander nodded.

- I agree. I asked you to come here because we need to decide who is going to fight –said the King.

- I'll do it –said Krateros without thinking it twice—I can beat anything they throw at us.

He surely looked deadly enough and capable of breaking a man's skeleton with his arms. Nobody question that, but…

- You? I'm not sure –said Perdikkas, wrinkling his nose—What about Phai?

- What about oily boy? –asked Krateros.

- I'm right here, you moron –Hephaistion complained—What makes you think I can't fight?

- Oh, for Ares' balls! You can break a nail if you try –Krateros mocked him.

- Phai had been rewarded after every battle he had fought –said Leonnatos in his friend's defense—Why can't he fight now?

- Because this is not the battlefield, we are talking about a one-on-one fight –said Philotas, drawling in an annoying tone. Since the day of the ceremony at Achilles and Patroclus' tombs Philotas had been especially nasty to Hephaistion—And Krateros is right, Hephaistion can't win.

- And what do you know of what I'm capable of? –asked Hephaistion angry—I can fight and I can win.

An that started a very long discussion filled with bad words and insults. As things were, Kleitos, Philotas, Koinos and Parmelio were in favor of Krateros (now that poor Koinos had married Parmelio's daughter he had no choice but to stand with his new father-in-law) and Leonnatos, Perdikkas, Ptolemy and Nearchos voted for Hephaistion, so it was in the King's hands to end that argument.

Ten pairs of eyes settled on Alexander waiting for his decision.

- Krateros will fight tomorrow –said the King for Hephaistion utterly astonishment—The army will assemble outside the city's walls at dawn, that's all.

XXX

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 167

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 168


	38. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 33**

- Why did you choose Krateros? –asked Hephaistion trying to conceal his anger and indignation.

They were alone at the King's tent and Alexander took his time before answering. He knew that Hephaistion would be upset and he knew that sooner or later he would have to answer that question.

- I chose him because it's the best of us all –that was the King speaking, not his friend and lover.

- You are saying that I can't win? –Hephaistion was angry, and Alexander's words hurt him more that the King had thought. He had trained with his grandfather because he wanted to be useful for his King, to fight for him, he had saved his life three times, one at Chaeronea, one when the thieves attacked them in Illyria, and one more time with the Scythians; and now Alexander doubted him?

- Phai, this is just a fight –the King softened his voice.

- No Alexander, this is not just "a fight", you don't trust me to win tomorrow, and that's why you are choosing that brute –the usually calm Hephaistion was furious.

- No! I chose Krateros because I don't want you to fight –Alexander raised his voice.

- Why? –Hephaistion shouted, and he never shouted—I'm good enough for your bed but not for fighting for you?

- That's enough, Hephaistion!

- I just want an explanation.

- I'm the King, I'm the one who decides who is going to fight and I don't need to give you any explanation –now Alexander was angry.

- You humiliated me in front of everyone.

- To choose the best man for the job was humiliate you? –those words were like a stab for his best friend.

- The best man?… —Hephaistion turned, giving his back to him.

- Where are you going?

- That's none of your business.

- Hephaistion! –and he left, ignoring the King's callings. Hephaistion could hear the sound of metal hitting the floor; clearly Alexander had thrown his dinner in a rage attack.

But Hephaistion didn't care, he was furious, and he preferred to be alone than to argue with Alexander. Everybody thought that the King loved him because he was good looking and this kind of attitude from Alexander didn't help him. What he needed in that moment was a jug of wine… or two, and tried to forget about Krateros. Of all the people in the army, why it had to be Krateros?

By nightfall Kyros was really concerned because he hadn't seen Hephaistion in all day, he thought in the possibility of going to the King and tell him about his disappearance but the King was a very busy man and the boy was a little scared of him. At the end, Kyros went alone to look for his master with a torch in his hand, now he was 14 years old but he hadn't change much, at least physically because in other ways he was much more mature.

Around the camp, Kyros heard fragments of conversations, everybody was talking about the next day's fight and the soldiers were doing bets about the result. The men were in a good mood, they were sure Krateros could win, but if they had asked Kyros his opinion, he would have said that his master was stronger. He would never forget how he fought in Thebes.

After what seem hours, he found Hephaistion sitting under a tree far from the rest of the men, and immediately the smell of wine filled his nostrils.

- Are you drunk? –asked the boy, wrinkling his nose.

- Yes… —Hephaistion's hair was falling freely at the sides of his face, like a cascade of silk sliding through his shoulders. Again his hair was long, almost reaching his waist, but the King loved his long hair and he decided to keep it that way.

- Why? –that was the only question Kyros could thought.

- Why? Because my life sucks, that's why –Hephaistion spoke drawling.

- Your life doesn't suck –the boy kneeled at his side—Come, lets go back to your tent, you can rest and, as my mother used to say, after a good night sleep you will be feeling better.

Hephaistion stood up reluctantly and Kyros almost fell under his master's height. It was extremely difficult for a boy like the Theban to take Hephaistion to his tent at the same time he was holding a torch, but somehow he managed to do so.

Once in the tent, the Macedonian sat of the edge of his bed, while Kyros untied his sandals.

- Krateros is an idiot –said Hephaistion feeling dizzy—He can't say the difference between a Persian and a Thracian… why is he fighting tomorrow?… I can kill Krateros with…with one finger –Kyros knew that his master was a great warrior but he wasn't very sure about the one finger thing, and he remained silent—Alexander is an idiot too…

That is new –thought the Theban.

- How so?

- He won't let me fight tomorrow…

- Why?

- Good question…why?… why what? –Kyros almost laughed, he knew how much the Macedonians loved drinking wine, his father always said that they were his best customers, but he had never seen Hephaistion this drunk.

- Forget it, you should sleep –the Theban stood up and was about to help Hephaistion lie down when the Macedonian took him by the arm and kissed him.

Kyros blushed and froze with his green eyes wide open. He liked his master; he would have to be blind or crazy to not like him, especially after seeing him naked and covered in oil, and all his teenager hormones stood in attention feeling Hephaistion's lips against his. Every day, since he had to apply the oil on his creamy skin, he had been dreaming of him and now he didn't know what to do.

Hephaistion pulled him and soon they were lying on his bed. Kyros opened his mouth shyly and moaned softly when he felt his master's body on him; he knew Hephaistion was madly in love with the King but he didn't care, he would take the scraps just to feel his kisses.

- Kyros…

- Mm?

- Leave –said Hephaistion abruptly, moving away.

- But…

- Now! –the boy jumped out of the bed without understanding what was going on, and left his master alone.

Hephaistion swore and hit his bed angry with himself. Great! Now he was drunk, angry and horny, a magnificent combination. He swore again.

XXX

Next day Hephaistion woke up before dawn. He had a terrible headache and was feeling like the worst man alive; he had almost slept with Kyros, he was a jerk. He was as bad as King Philip, what was wrong with him? Kyros must think he was a pervert, that he had only saved him in order to use him, to have sex with him. And not just that, what would Alexander said if he knew that he almost sleep with the boy?

He drank a lot of water, washed his face and went to look for the boy. The camp was almost empty; almost all the soldiers were already outside the walls of Priapus. Hephaistion thought that maybe the Theban would be sleeping but he found Kyros carrying a basket with bread and dry meat. The boy stopped when he saw his master.

- You woke up early –said Hephaistion.

- I have to, there aren't many supplies and if I don't get up early I don't get much food –explained Kyros.

The King, his closest companions and officers shared the army's hardships, which meant that they also had their supplies reduced, for Philotas utterly displeasure. If it were in the hands of Parmelio's son, all the _hetairoi_ would be eating like Kings while the rest of the soldiers suffered hungry.

- Here, let me help you –Hephaistion took the basket, but the boy shook his head.

- No, I'll do it.

They fell silent.

- Listen Kyros, I'm…—he was embarrassed—I'm sorry for what happened last night.

The Theban blushed.

- Why are you sorry? –the question took Hephaistion by surprise—I-I mean… you, you don't like me?

- No! I… It's not that –the Macedonian took a deep breath—I was drunk, and I shouldn't have kissed you.

- I don't mind.

What did he say? –thought Hephaistion. Now he was confused.

- You don't mind?

Kyros shook his head.

- I like you… a lot and –the boy's face was burning, and his eyes were on the ground— I don't mind if you want to… you know.

Hephaistion felt like an idiot. He had assumed that Kyros would react as he did when King Philip forced him to share his bed, but his mistake was to think that Kyros was like him and he was King Philip. Now he had another problem, the boy liked him.

I'm cursed –thought the Macedonian, running his hand through his face.

- Listen Kyros…

- Look who got up early! –Hephaistion narrowed his eyes when he heard Krateros' voice—Mr. I'm too cute to win a battle without help.

- What do you want? –asked Hephaistion, angry.

Krateros was wearing his full armor and his best cloak, it was clear that he wanted to impress his enemy; and he was doing a great job, he did look impressive.

- I just came to eat something before my outstanding victory –said the big man with overwhelming confidence.

Hephaistion crossed his arms.

- You don't even know against who are you going to fight –he said—Overconfidence is going to be your fall.

Krateros laughed rudely.

- I don't need your advice, Babe.

- I told you, don't call me that –said Hephaistion through clenched teeth.

- But that suits you perfectly, after all I wasn't mistaken the first time we met, you are the King's boy toy –said Krateros, marking every word.

What happened next happened too quickly. Hephaistion moved so fast that Krateros didn't see his fist coming until he was on the ground, and then Hephaistion punched him again, so hard that he left him unconscious with the jaw broken and bleeding.

- Phai! –Nikandros called him, running to where he was—Phai, have you seen Kra…teros? –his brother saw the unconscious and bleeding form on the ground—You killed him!

- I didn't kill him; he is just knockout –said Hephaistion, an evil smile of satisfaction on his face.

Kyros tried his best not to laugh; he didn't like Krateros either.

- Hephaistion you are insane, what are we going to do now? –Nikandros was too serious and that erased the smile on Hephaistion's face.

- What are you talking about?

- The fight! You moron –said his brother—It's just about to begin, Alexander sent me to look for Krateros. The army is already outside the city's gates and the citizens of Priapus are waiting. What now?

What now? –thought Hephaistion, his gorgeous gray eyes on his hated enemy.

- What else? Kyros! –the Theban jumped—Go for my armor.

- You are kidding me! You are going to fight? –Nikandros couldn't believe it.

- Yes, do you have a better idea? –his brother said nothing.

XXX

Outside the tall walls of Priapus a crowd was reunited. The citizens were on the walls, outside the gates and in front of them the impressive sight of the Macedonian army. The prominent men of the city were with King Alexander and his closest Companions, with smiles of self-sufficiency on their faces that were starting to annoy the Macedonians.

- I suppose you have chosen a champion, King Alexander –said a man named Damokles, with voice full with mockery.

Perdikkas had been counting to 10 to calm himself down and not punch the man on his smiling face.

- Yes, I have –Alexander gave no signs of being offended, but inside he was burning in rage.

- Good! We chose ours too, a true champion, undefeated! –said Damokles with passion, shaking his fist in the air—Shall we begin then?

- Yes, I don't have time to waste here –answered the King full of confidence and without hesitation, but inside he was asking himself where, in the name of the Olympians, was Krateros?

- Bring Dardanos! –shouted Damokles, and the citizens roared in excitement at the sound of their champion's name.

- Who, in the name of Ares and Athena, is Dardanos? –asked Philotas, he was angry that they had to play according this…lowlifes' rules; and he was also hungry and tired of the lack of action in the campaign.

- Never heard of him –said Leonnatos.

- Dardanos –Ptolemy repeated—I know that name, but why?

- Maybe you know him better by his artistic name –said Kleitos, his strong arms crossed on his chest—The Hound of Hades.

- The Hound of Hades! –Ptolemy, Koinos and Nearchos exclaimed.

- Who is he? –asked Perdikkas, frowning.

- He is an untamed beast –said Koinos, impressed—I heard that he likes to dismember his opponents, and no man had ever survived after fighting against him.

- He is pretty famous, I didn't know he lived here –said Nearchos, scratching his chin—Krateros doesn't stand a chance against him.

- You are exaggerating –said Philotas, unimpressed.

- No, he is not –said Kleitos—Dardanos is brutal and ridiculously strong. The first time I heard of him, people was saying that he was the son of a jackal; I laughed until I saw him fight… I don't think there is a man capable of defeating him.

- What are you saying? –asked Leonnatos, worried—We are going to lose?

- That's the least of our problems, Leon –said Koinos—Dardanos is going to tear asunder Krateros.

Alexander had heard all the conversation in silence, his uneven eyes on the city's gates where, a minutes latter, a monstrous form appeared. The people of Priapus roared when Dardanos came out, wearing a light armor, shield and a big curved jagged sword, like an enormous butcher's knife.

- Wow! –exclaimed Leonnatos—I'm so glad of not being Krateros.

Dardanos was as huge as ugly, a sight from a nightmare, his face was no longer human, it was covered with horrible red scars the same as his arms and legs, silent witnesses of all his victories, his arms were as big as Alexander's legs and his hair was extremely short. Dardanos lifted both arms and the shouts increased. He was enjoying the moment and had no hurry in finishing this fight quickly.

- Where is your champion, King Alexander? –asked Damokles.

- He probably saw Dardanos and ran all his way back to Macedonia –said another man and they laughed.

- I'm here –said Hephaistion in a strong voice.

All the _hetairoi_ turned and saw Hephaistion in his best armor, without helmet, his hair in a pony tail, his 2 swords on his back and his black cloak dancing at the wind's mercy.

- What the hell is Hephaistion doing here? –asked Philotas.

Alexander saw him as if he was a ghost. Where was Krateros?

- I'm very sorry for the long wait my King –said Hephaistion, with a gallant bow.

- You are going to fight Dardanos? –asked Damokles, trying not to laugh.

- Yes, I –said Hephaistion—Do you have a problem with that?

- Not at all young man, after all is you who is going to meet his maker, not I –Dardanos went to talk to his fellow citizens and Alexander walked to Hephaistion, speaking in a low voice in Macedonian.

- What are you doing here? –the King was furious.

- Krateros is unconscious –explained Hephaistion.

- What? Why?

- Long story, I'll tell you the details after the fight –Alexander took him by the arm in a strong grip.

- You are not going to fight; did you hear me? –a few times Alexander had been this angry, but his best friend knew he had to do this.

- We don't have a choice now, do we? –Hephaistion held his gaze and smiled—Please, trust me. Everything is going to be all right, I promise.

Alexander wanted to say something else but he couldn't, and he just stood there watching his other half, his soul mate, walking to meet his death.

- You are going to face me? –asked Dardanos when Hephaistion stopped in front of him.

- Yes –Dardanos laughed rudely.

_If I win again, I'm still the champion_

_And if you win, HA, that's just impossible!_

_Now, I hear you screaming out for mercy_

_Last man that's standing wins the fight_

_Too late, I see your end zero in on you_

_The wings of God surround me_

(Megadeth, _Play for Blood_)

- No shield? –asked Dardanos, a big smile of confidence curving his lips—You Macedonians are strange fellows –Hephaistion watched him in silence, studying his opponent as his grandfather had taught him—You surely have a pretty face, I wouldn't mind to preserve your head –the Macedonian remained silent and Dardanos frowned—Why don't you talk? Too scare?

His grandfather had told him to stay calm, to cast aside all emotions: anger, happiness or euphoria, he must be like a wall, firm and impenetrable and not let the enemy read his movement. Dardanos talked too much and was extremely overconfident, that was his weakness and he had to explode that because he sincerely doubted he had another weak point.

Dardanos was angry now, his opponent wasn't scared and that bothered him, he was used to pale faces, horror expression, more than once an opponent had fainted just at the sight of him, but not this Macedonian. He took his massive sword and attacked Hephaistion, with all the intentions of behead him, the Macedonian dodge him, kneeled and drew one sword ready to cut his enemy's leg but his opponent turned and stopped his attack with his shield, and he tried to pierced him through his back and left him nailed to the ground.

Hephaistion rolled backwards but Dardanos moved faster and hit him hard with his shield, throwing him to the ground and kicking him on the ribs.

If Hephaistion hadn't been using his armor the blow would have been mortal, this man was too strong. He managed to roll at one side to dodge Dardanos sword and the citizens of Priapus cheered. Tried to block one of his blows would be his end; the Hound of Hades was like the reincarnation of Herakles.

- I will bath in your blood, Macedonian –Dardanos spat, and Hephaistion stood up again with difficulty, judging by the pain at his side he probably had a broken rib…or two.

Dardanos attacked again, and soon they were engaged in an elaborated and fast exchange of blows, but Dardanos was stronger and he kept pushing Hephaistion back, until the Macedonian had to draw his second sword; his hands ached after stopping Dardanos attacks, it was like hitting a wall and his fingers felt numb.

Hephaistion knew he wouldn't win if he continued to defend himself, he had to attack and pushed his opponent but that was easier said that done. Dardanos truly was the Hound of Hades and his legs and arms were covered in cuts that bleed profoundly.

- What's wrong boy? Are you tired already? –asked Dardanos.

- I'm just warming up –said Hephaistion panting, and his opponent laughed.

This time Hephaistion attacked first, he hit Dardanos on the jaw with the pommel of his sword but the giant man seem to feel no pain, and hit the Macedonian hard using his head. Hephaistion tricked him and moving faster he managed to take off his shield and opened a gap in his opponent defense, but when he tried to give him a mortal blow, Dardanos cut his two swords as if they were made of wood, and pierced his side with his jagged blade. It was the most terrible pain he had even felt but he didn't scream, not even when Dardanos moved the blade inside him with an evil grin curving his lips. His hot blood ran through his abdomen and legs.

Ptolemy and Nearchos had to hold Alexander to stop him before he ran to where Hephaistion was. Everybody knew that if Dardanos twisted his sword it would be the end of the Macedonian, a fatal wound, and Alexander couldn't care less of what people would think if he ran in the middle of the battle to help his beloved, he wasn't going to stand there and watch his soul mate died.

Hephaistion felt like fainting but he couldn't give up, luckily for him Dardanos liked to boast and he took his time to hear the cheers and the encouraging shouts of his excited audience. The Macedonian took a deep breath and with all his forces raised his broken blade and cut Dardanos sword arm.

Nobody could believed what was happening, not even Dardanos, who screamed horribly and took his severed arm with his hand. Hephaistion fell on his knees, he took the blade with the palms of his hands and clenching his jaw he took off the sword. A horrendous pain ran through his spine, the jagged blade made a terrible damage in his body but he didn't scream.

I have to get up, now is my chance, I have to get up –he told himself, but his legs didn't seem to respond.

He lifted his head, he felt dizzy and his vision was blurring but then he saw Alexander, his face was the living image of concern. His beloved was suffering because of him; he had to get up.

Hephaistion never knew how he did it, but he was on his feet again, he closed his eyes for a moment and ran to Dardanos. The pain was atrocious, but the fear of disappointing, of dishonoring his King was far worst, he cut his opponent's thighs and Dardanos fell on his knees. Hephaistion took a breath and cut his head with his 2 broken swords.

The crowd fell silent and the only sound they could hear was Dardanos head hitting the ground. It took a long moment for all present there to assimilate what had just happened. Hephaistion had won and now he could rest. His swords fell on the ground and he fainted, he was losing too much blood and his wounds were serious; the last thing he heard was Alexander's voice calling for doctor Philip.

XXX

I was planning to introduce King Darius this time, but at the end I decided to postpone his appearance, it will have to wait I'm afraid.

I twisted a lot what really happened at Priapus. In reality, this city surrendered without major incidents, but that wouldn't be interesting, so I changed the facts.

Thanks again for reading and see you next week!

In the next episode we are getting closer to the battle of the river Granicus…

Don't forget to leave a review, pretty please!


	39. Chapter 38

Hi!

I hope you all are doing fine, as usual here are the new chapters, I hope you will like it and again, some announcements before the story begins:

Dear Cathleen, I'm very sorry to answer until now, but I'm a fool, I didn't realize that I could answer the anonymous reviews from here (duh!) Ow! Thank you so much for your message and your constant support. I like a lot one-on-one fights too, so be sure I will write another one when the time is right ^_^ I like a lot when characters used 2 swords, that's what I get after playing Devil May Cry 3 for PS2. But now dear Hephaistion doesn't have swords, they broke after his fight; I will have to think of something here.

Hi Sophea! Don't worry about the length of your messages; I love long messages ^_^ You truly made me very happy, thank you so much. I will try to keep things interesting, and don't worry for Aki, he is going to have his own adventure, you'll see. And about Hephaistion's injures…you will have to wait to see what is going to happen, but I promise that in this update you will find out something. I also hate Krateros, and I truly enjoyed punching him, but sadly he is a necessary evil; and don't worry Kyros knows Hephaistion will never love him.

**CHAPTER 34**

Memnon the Rhodian, the mercenary General hired by the Great King Darius III, was summoned to an urgent meeting called by Arsites, satrap of Hellespontine Phrygia. Arsites was worried by the presence of King Alexander and sent for his fellow governors in Asia Minor: Arsamenes of Cilician seaboard and Spithridates, who ruled Lydia and Ionia.

Apparently Aristes didn't thought that Alexander was so much of a threat since he didn't asked for the direct help of the Great King, but he wanted to end the Macedonian's ambitions in Asia with the help of his colleagues. Aristes was a mediocre character; he had never done something remarkable in his life but his head was full with dreams of glory and his heart of ambition; he wanted to stand out in the Persian court, to gain the favor of the Great King and to be recognized not only as a brave man but also as the savior of his country by defeating a foreign menace.

The Persians had nothing to envy from the Greeks, they were the masters of a great Empire, rich, educated, great builders of cities and they lived surrounded by luxuries and comfort. There was nothing they wanted from Greece except for one thing: Mercenaries. The only thing the Persians admired from the Greeks were their warriors, their soldiers, their talent in the arts of war.

As sad as it sounds, there were more Greeks in the Persian army than with Alexander's army. The Greeks still resented what Alexander had done with Thebes and they didn't give the King too many troops or resources.

But Aristes was tired of the Greeks, he didn't like Memnon and he was determined to show his Great King that he, a Persian satrap, could defeat the Macedonian King that had destroyed the famous city of Thebes. He was eager to engage battle and that was the reason for this urgent meeting.

Night had fallen hours ago, it was a hot night, the sky clean and the moon shining with intensity, for many the moon was a good omen. It was late but Memnon wanted to leave immediately; he had arrived that morning after traveling as fast as he could on a race camel to the base camp at Zeleia, east of the Granicus River, accompanied by his most trusted commander, Lykaon, who was no other than Thais' father. But the meeting was not as he had hoped. Memnon had expected to convince the Persians into adopting a simple strategy against the Macedonian King, but the Persians refused to listen to him.

- Fools! –exclaimed Memnon suddenly, kicking a rock on his way to his horse. He was sick and tired of camels.

- General? –asked Lykaon. Thais looked a lot like her father; they both had blond orange hair and blue eyes and were very good looking. Her father wasn't an old man, next month he would be 42 but his arms and legs were covered with scars, and he had a burned mark on his left cheek.

- The Persians are planning to attack the Macedonian King –explained Memnon, catching his attention.

- When?

- As soon as the troops are ready, at the river Granicus.

- And you don't approved –that was more than obvious, but Lykaon had to say it.

- No, I don't –said Memnon, brushing his dark hair back.

The mercenary General was an attractive man of 37 years old, black hair and pale blue eyes, his skin was tanned after spending almost all his life under the sun, but that suited him. He was a good and intelligent man, practical and outspoken, and sometime (like this time) his outspoken manners got him into troubles. He might be younger than Lykaon but Thais father had great respect for him.

- What happened?

- You know as well as everybody, that the Macedonian King is out of money –said the Rhodian, by now almost all the Empire knew that, it was a common joke among the men of the Hellespontine Phrygia and many were making bets to see how much time would Alexander last in Persian soil without money—He must be eager to engage battle against us, an overwhelming victory is what he needed more than anything. So, the best way to deal with him is to avoid direct combat with his army, to destroy the crops, strip the countryside, if necessary to burn down towns and villages…I'm willing to do the same with my own lands. And, at the same time we must launch an attack to Greece, to force him to go back to his kingdom.

Lykaon nodded.

- It's a good plan, sir. What did the Persians say?

- They refused to destroy the crops…something about Zoroaster's teaching about protecting the agriculture –said Memnon, he was in a bad mood—And to make things worst the Macedonian King didn't touch my estates when he passed near them, I'm sure he is trying to trick the Great King, making him believe that I'm on the enemy's side.

- What now?

- Now? I'm going to my wife, you should rest too and we assemble the men in two days, we have to prepare for battle –Memnon patted Lykaon's shoulder and mounted his horse.

The mercenary General had many years working for the Great King; he had even married a Persian, a woman of great beauty named Barsine, who had given him 2 sons. He lived well and had everything he could ask for, surrounded by luxury, servants and a loving wife; but that night, when he arrived at his beautiful house he was concerned. Since he left the meeting he had a hunch, and his hunches were always true.

Usually Barsine didn't asked about politics or military affairs, but she had heard a lot about the Macedonian King and her husband looked so worried, that she asked about the meeting.

- And, are you sure we don't have a chance of defeating the Macedonian King? –asked Barsine, serving him more wine.

- We can, but it won't be easy –said Memnon, thinking—The Macedonian infantry is far more superior than ours –that he had said to the Persians, but of course nobody liked to hear the awful true, least of all when a foreigner like Memnon said: "Wake up, your infantry sucks and the Macedonian has the best troops a General can ask for to kick your sorry asses from here to India" No surprise they didn't take well his advice – We could have avoid this, if only they had listened –he continued in a low voice.

Barsine settled her eyes on the beautiful mural of Aphrodite serving grapes to Ares in a garden.

- Husband?

- Yes?

- Is this King married? –asked Barsine with curiosity.

- No, why do you ask?

- Because usually women are the weakness of a man –his wife explained, taking a seat at his side.

Memnon smiled.

- You are right, but this man doesn't have weaknesses –said her husband, sighing—The Great King is underestimating him, and if we don't stop him now, he will be our end. I know it.

- Are you sure he doesn't have a mistress or something? –Barsine insisted.

- Sure enough, the only thing I heard is that he has a lover, his best friend… –Memnon fell silent remembering what he had heard about Hephaistion.

- Is something wrong? –Barsine asked.

- No…but…I heard that he loves his best friend profoundly –said Memnon and idea forming in his brain—My spies told me that in Ilium the King and his lover performed a ceremony at the tombs of Achilles and Patroclus –he held his wife's dark eyes—You are right, he has a weakness.

- His lover –Barsine was an intelligent woman and knew perfectly well her husband, she knew he was planning something.

- I have to talk to Lykaon.

After all, maybe they had a way of defeating Alexander out of the battlefield. How was that he hadn't thought about that before? He thanked the Gods for his wife, she was right, the Macedonian King wasn't married but he was in love. He had to exploit that. Usually he didn't use this kind of tricks but deep inside he knew he had to stop Alexander one way or another or he would be their downfall.

XXX

Hephaistion had been sleeping for 3 days after his outstanding fight; his wounds were serious and doctor Philip had done the best he could to attend them, but his condition was bad.

- Alexander, I think Hephaistion should stay in the city –said the doctor—He can't travel with the army in his condition.

- How bad is he? And tell me the truth, please –asked the King, his handsome face looking pale and tired. He hadn't slept, keeping an eye on Hephaistion, being at his side day and night as his personal nurse.

Philip shook his head.

- He lost too much blood and the wound on his side is serious –said the doctor—He is the Gods' hands now.

The King clenched his jaw fighting back the tears, he would not cry in front of his doctor and friends.

- I can't leave him now –he said.

- Alexander, we have been stuck for 3 days in this city –said Philotas, tired and bored—We can't loose more time here.

- He is my best friend –said the King angry, watching Parmelio's son directly.

- Yes, we know that, but you are also the King –Philotas insisted, ignoring his father's expression of warning—You can't keep the whole army here because Hephaistion is not feeling well.

- Not feeling well? –Alexander stood up, and judging by the vein on his forehead he was furious—Phai is dying, Philotas –he looked menacing and for a moment Parmelio feared for his son's life—I don't give a damn for what you think, I'm the King as you said, and I say that I'm not leaving without Phai.

- You can't keep your mouth shut, don't you? –said Leonnatos angry, and judging by the expressions of the rest of the Companions, they didn't approved Philotas' words either.

- Leon is right, Philotas –said Koinos—Hephaistion risked his life for the sake of the army, he fought as I haven't seen anyone fight before, he deserves respect.

- If you don't want to be here, go back to Macedonia –said Kleitos, now he had great respect for Hephaistion and wasn't in the mood to hear Philotas' complains.

Parmelio shook his head; he didn't like Hephaistion but his son must learn when to keep his thoughts for himself. Alexander was madly in love with Hephaistion, and the King could kill for him, making fun of the state of his dear friend was like a death wish, he would have to talk to his son later.

Parmelio didn't know what was worst, Philip obsessed with Amyntor's boy or Alexander in love with him.

Philotas made a sneer, and Krateros rolled his eyes. He had a dressing around his head and jaw and couldn't speak, he only took liquids because he couldn't chew and doctor Philip said he would have to wait at least 2 weeks before eating solids. Krateros couldn't be happier with the news about Hephaistion's condition, even if deep inside him he knew that if he had fought against Dardanos, he would be dead by now.

- Alexander –said Parmelio in a conciliatory tone—I understand your concern for Hephaistion, we all are worried about him. He achieved a great victory not only for himself but also for his King and Macedonia, the people of Priapus, for example, see us now with great respect, but we can't stay here much longer, we don't have supplies and we can't continue without you.

- Parmelio is right, Alexander –said Kleitos, changing his weight for one foot to the other—I admire what Hephaistion did, but he won that battle to save time for us, and now we are here doing nothing.

Kleitos had said the key words: Hephaistion had fought for him, and he was wasting his victory moaning like a woman beside his bed.

- Philip, can't Phai travel with the baggage train? –asked the King, more calm now.

- No, Alexander the motion of the wagon could open his wounds again –said the doctor—He needs to rest in a clean and safe place.

- You are asking me to leave my other half –said Alexander in a low voice—It would be the same to ask me to rip out my heart. I can't leave, what if he…? —he couldn't say it—I would never forgive myself if he dies and I'm not here at his side.

- He is not going to die –said Leonnatos, softening his voice—He has too much to live for, besides his major wound is not fatal, Dardanos' sword didn't pierce a vital organ, isn't that right?

Doctor Philip nodded.

- That's right, it's a clean wound –Philip left things there, not mentioning that his major concern was the loss of blood.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them, until the King nodded, clearing his throat before speaking.

- Glycon –Alexander called his page, and the boy came immediately—Go for Nikandros, General Hephaistion's brother.

- Yes, sire.

They are right –thought the King—What I need is to hurry, win a battle against these Persians and come back as soon as possible. Please Phai, you have to get better.

Kleitos saw Alexander with great interest, he had never seen the King like this before, he was a complete mess without Hephaistion, his cool exterior and practical mind were in the trash can, and since the day of the fight he was in a terrible mood. The veteran _hipparch_ didn't want to think what would happen if Hephaistion died.

- Did you call me, Alexander? –said Nikandros with all respect, arriving at the house where the King was staying.

- Yes, I need you to stay here with Phai –said the King, walking to him—I'll leave with you a small group of soldiers and you will be in charge of his security.

- Yes, Alexander –said Nikandros. He too looked very pale; he was extremely worried for his brother and this news were indeed very welcome. He was happy to have the opportunity to take care of him.

- Alexander –said Ptolemy softly—If you agree, I would like to leave a woman to take care of Hephaistion.

The King frowned.

- A woman?

- My mistress –explained Ptolemy—She is very intelligent and resourceful, I'm sure she would take good care of him.

His offered was sincere and Alexander appreciated it. He ordered the army to be ready at dawn next day, and he went back to Hephaistion's room.

Kyros was there, changing his master's dressings with great care. The boy had seen the fight and was still impressed of Hephaistion's courage and strength, he had never seen a man endured so much pain without screaming. Could he be like him someday? His hands trembled when he saw the wound, doctor Philip had stitched it and it didn't look good, it was a sight taken from a horror movie, the skin red and swelled attached with threat in the place where the jagged sword had entered causing so much damage.

Kyros was about to clean the wound when Alexander took him by the wrist; he jumped scared.

- I will finish this –said the King and Kyros nodded without looking at him.

The King scared him but he didn't understand why, maybe it was because of his eyes, he had never before seen a man with eyes like him, not only were they of different colors they also kept many secrets and mysteries locked up; Alexander had the eyes of a predator, always waiting for the right moment to strike, he could strip your soul and read you like an open scroll. The King might be a young man but he had a strange aura, almost as if he were a god trapped in a prison of flesh. Kyros felt uneasy around him. The boy picked up the old dressings and left the room, not daring to ask the King if he needed something else.

Alexander took the bucket with water and started cleaning the wound. At least it wasn't bleeding and it wasn't infected, if his beloved survived he would have a horrible scar in his once perfect skin. Every now and then Hephaistion moaned, it hurt every time the King passed the cloth over his wound and his muscles contracted under his touch, but he didn't wake up.

- I'm sorry –said Alexander in a whisper, taking great care in not hurting him more than was necessary, he needed to clean the wound correctly or it could get infected—I should have told you when you asked me why I didn't want you to fight –his voice was soft and full with love—But I was angry and concerned…you truly are my Patroclus, Phai; but Patroclus died before Achilles –his voice trembled with emotion—I didn't want you to risk your live. I don't want to lose you! –Alexander said those words from the bottom of his heart—This fight was to death, do you think I wanted to lose you for a city like Priapus? I wouldn't risk your life even for the whole world –a tear rolled down his cheek—Please… forgive me…I love you too much and I can't imagined a world without you…please, don't die, Phai.

The King kissed his lips tenderly, feeling the beating of Hephaistion's heart on them. Leonnatos was right, Hephaistion had so much to live for, and the strong beating of his heart told him that.

- The Gods know I don't want to, but I have to leave you tomorrow –Alexander whispered, brushing aside the long locks of his beloved's hair— I'll be back soon, I promise. Even if you don't believe in them, I know the Gods aren't going to separate us, I'll do a sacrifice tomorrow and you will get better… did you hear me? That's an order.

The King kissed his cheek tenderly and continue cleaning and dressing his other wounds, the cuts on his skin and the bruises. He kissed every wound, brushing slightly the swelled skin with his lips, his blond hair caressing him at the same time his fingers slid through his body.

- If you get better soon, I promise to not make fun of your ridiculous victory dance ever again –said Alexander, coving him with a blanket—How I wish I could have seen your victory dance after your fight…even if that would have ruined the epic mood –he kissed his eyelids—You truly are a great warrior, I have never doubt that, it's just… sometimes I wish I could lock you in a cage full with cushions to keep you safe… I know, you would hate me if I do that to you… but, you can't blame to think this way.

The King lifted his friend with care and put another pillow under his head, he was so pale that he looked like a corpse.

- I would give gladly all my blood if with that I could make you feel better –Alexander took his hand, and kissed it with devotion—Do you remember the first time we met? I do, when I close my eyes I can see that 13 years old boy as if you were standing in front of me –the King smiled—You were dressed in a dark chiton, you have always like dark colors, your hair was much shorter than now, I know you don't like long hair, you keep it like this because of me…you were so angry when I almost ran over you with the horse that you started to shout at me that I was a brute. Never before an insult had been so well received, you were and still are very beautiful; you caught my attention since I lay my eyes on you… I never told anyone but I made a sacrifice at the temple of Aphrodite, for letting me know you.

Alexander caressed his hand with his thumb.

- You know, not even in my dreams I could have found someone like you –he continued— You make me a better person. Do you remember how we used to fight when we were boys? You truly hated me, but I couldn't love you more…do you want to know what I love the most about you? No, it's not your thighs; it's your mind. Your intelligence, the way in which you talk to me, you always know what to say…I love seeing my eyes in yours, I love you and every little gesture you make, how you always brushed your hair behind your ear when you are nervous, I love your terrible singing and your victory dance, I love the way you laugh and the way you frown when you are angry. I love how you whisper love words to me and how you scold me when I do something wrong…please, don't leave, not now not ever.

Alexander kissed his hand again. He spent the afternoon there, taking care of Hephaistion, watching him sleep as if he was afraid his soul mate would disappear in any moment.

Everybody knew the King was in his beloved's room and no one dared to disturb him, at least not until nightfall when Ptolemy arrived with Thais; they found Alexander taking his dinner in the living room, after doctor Philip had insisted that he should eat something. He would be of no use to Hephaistion or to the army if he got sick, had said the doctor.

- Thais, he is King Alexander –said Ptolemy, and his mistress saw Alexander with her eyes wide opened, recognizing him from the day of the festival at Aegae.

- Sweet Hera! You are the King –said Thais without voice, confusing her lover.

- Yes, I'm the King… _Sweetie_ –Thais laughed, it was a nervous laugh.

She was an idiot. How blind she was… of course he was the King, she had heard about the great love that Alexander and Hephaistion shared, Ptolemy had told her many things about their days in Mieza, it was unlikely that a man like Hephaistion would have a friend with benefits.

- My apologies, sire –said Thais with a bow—I didn't know it was you in Aegae.

Ptolemy made a mental note to ask Thais about this latter.

- Take a seat –said the King and the 2 of them joined him. It was a modest dinner since they didn't money or supplies but the wine was good—How long have you been together?

- Er…I'll say, since the battle at Thebes –said Ptolemy—I went to Athens before going back to Macedonia and I bought Thais from the owner of the _hetaira_ house, Lamia. It wasn't easy; this woman didn't want to let her go.

And it wasn't cheap, either –thought Ptolemy.

- At the end, Lamia agreed to let me go when I said I wanted to do it –said Thais, smiling adorably at the King.

That was partly true. Thais was the most popular girl in Lamia's house and she was very found of her _hetaira_, but Lamia knew about Thais' dream of finding her father, and she also knew that Ptolemy could help her. It was a sad day in Lamia's house when she left, all the girls cried, the servants, the cook, the gardener, the guards, even the dog was sad.

- You wanted to go? With Ptolemy? –asked Alexander with curiosity.

- Hey! What's that suppose to mean? –Ptolemy exclaimed.

But the King said nothing. Why would a woman like Thais left her house and her life to come to Asia as the mistress of a Macedonian officer?

- Do you agree to stay here and look after Hephaistion? –asked Alexander, changing the subject, he was in no mood to play the detective.

He didn't like the idea of having such a beautiful woman alone with his beloved but the rational part of his brain said: "don't be an idiot, Phai is wounded and unconscious and she is Ptolemy's mistress" Besides he couldn't refused now, that would be an insult to his friend.

- It would be my pleasure, sire.

- Can you take care of a wounded man?

- I'm not a doctor, but I now how to deal with injuries. He will be fine with me –said Thais.

Alexander nodded.

- I will leave doctor Philip with you, if you need anything ask Nikandros, he would be in charge here –said the King.

- Thank you, sire.

XXX

Nikandros stayed with his friend Kleopatros and a handful of soldiers. Thais, her slave Sophonisba and Kyros took care of Hephaistion under the supervision of doctor Philip.

- Ptolemy, are you sure it was a good idea to leave Thais in Priapus? –asked Perdikkas, when they were riding with the rest of the army to Dascylium.

- Yes, why do you ask?

- Because you leave such a beautiful woman with Nick –Ptolemy fell silent. He hadn't thought of that and now he saw his mistake. Nikandros was his friend but he was also an incorrigible womanizer.

- Holy Mother $%&/ With a $%&/ On top! –exclaimed Ptolemy, now it was too late to go back.

Luckily for Ptolemy, Nikandros was too concern for his brother to pay attention to Thais. He spent almost all day at the house seeing that his brother had everything he needed, his uncle Althaimenes had told him before leaving to not write to his parents, at least not until Hephaistion was better.

- You would only worry them –had said his uncle—I'm sure Phai is going to be fine; he is like my father, strong and stubborn.

Nikandros sincerely hope his uncle was right; even if he didn't say it, he loved his brother and now that they were so far from home, he felt Hephaistion was his responsibility. After all he was his older brother.

Thais had 2 nights sleeping on a couch at the side of Hephaistion's bed, taking turns with Kyros. Doctor Philip ordered to feed him with milk and tea, he needed to rest and eat but 2 days passed and the General didn't wake up.

That night, as the last nights, Thais changed Hephaistion's dressings with the help of Sophonisba and Kyros, while Nikandros went to see his friend Kleopatros and check if everything was fine in the city. Everything was as usual and no one suspected that a group of mercenaries, Memnon's men, were watching them near the house.

XXX

**Note: **For all of you who read Mr. Manfredi's books about Alexander's life, you surely saw that my scene between Memnon and Barsine is like the one in the second book of the trilogy. The first time I read that book I was so angry that Manfredi put a love triangle with Memnon-Barsine-Alexander that I said to myself "when I reach this part in my story I'm going to do my love triangle with Memnon-Hephaistion-Alexander" That's why I borrowed this scene…Oops! I'm giving spoilers. Bad Zophiel, bad!


	40. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 35**

Memnon had ordered Lykaon to kidnap Hephaistion and bring him to where the Greek General was, near the river Granicus. He had heard about Hephaistion's fight and injures and saw his chance at once. King Alexander wasn't there and only a small group of soldiers guarded the Macedonian General.

Inside the house, Thais walked near the window and if she had turned, she would have seen her father standing on the street in front of the house. But Thais was distracted, talking to her slave and gave her back to the window.

- How many people are inside? –asked Lykaon to one of his men, his blue eyes surveying the small house.

- 2 women, a boy and the doctor.

- What about the guards?

- 2 guards at the front door, 2 more in the house, 4 on the street making a patrol and another 4 around the city –said his man.

- Easy enough, who is the officer in charge here? –asked Lykaon, lifting his eyes at the same time that Thais moved away from the window.

- The brother of the target.

- Mm, I don't like it –Lykaon scratched his chin—If he is his brother, he would fight like a lion to protect him.

- What are we going to do, sir?

- Where is the brother now?

- With the guards near the north gate.

- We don't have much time. Tell the boys to make a diversion to distract the soldiers on patrol –ordered Lykaon—And you and your men are going to enter the house, don't kill anyone, the General wants to leave survivors, he wants that the Macedonian King to know about this.

- Yes, sir.

Inside the house, Kyros brought a tray with milk, cheese and bread.

- This is for you –he said to the ladies, leaving the tray on a small table.

- Oh, thank you –said Thais, straightening on her couch—You are a little gentleman, Kyros. Sophonisba, take a seat.

- Thank you –said the slave to Kyros, smiling and making the boy blush.

Kyros sat on a chair to eat his meal and for a long moment no one speak.

- Poor man –said Sophonisba, after a while, her eyes on the sleeping form of Hephaistion—What a terrible wound.

- Don't feel sorry for him –said Thais gravely, leaving her piece of bread on the table at her side—He fought a great duel, and won. One must never saw a man like Hephaistion with pity, always with respect.

- Do you think…he is going to be fine? –asked Kyros, his green eyes full with concern.

Thais smiled.

- You love him, don't you? –the boy nodded—I don't blame you, he is easy to love, and very handsome.

- I don't think he is that handsome –said Sophonisba, catching their attention—I mean, he is really attractive but the King is also a very handsome man –the slave blush.

- Do you like King Alexander? –asked Thais and her servant blush even more.

- Everybody is always talking about the beauty of the General –said Sophonisba—I have even heard men saying that the General must be the son of Aphrodite, but… the King has another kind of beauty. I think he has everything, the King is brilliant, a great leader, a good warrior and he is very attractive…

Thais blinked in complete surprise.

- Oh Sweet Aphrodite! You really like him –her slave felt embarrassed—Now, now, don't be shy Sophonisba –she took a seat at her side—You are right, the King is a very handsome man, I should have thought that myself since he is the only man that can stand at Hephaistion's side and still look ravishing. They look good together, not only because they are very attractive, but also because they love each other so much –Thais sighed dreamily.

- The King –said Kyros—Has something special, he… I can't explain it correctly but… I think people are going to talk about him many years from now.

Thais nodded. They heard a noise outside and the _hetaira_ jumped to her feet.

- What was that? –she asked.

- I'll go and take a look –Kyros left the room, but not long after that 5 men came in, one of them holding the Theban with a sword at his throat.

Sophonisba tried to scream but one of the men took her covering her mouth with his hand, pointing a sword at her.

- If you scream, I'll cut your tongue, do you understand? –said the man and the slave nodded. Sophonisba was terrified.

- Who are you? –asked Thais, summoning all her courage.

- Tied them –said one man, and his companion took a rope.

The last man walked to the bed and stood there a moment watching Hephaistion.

- This is the man who defeated Dardanos? Gods, he is beautiful –he whispered.

- Are you deaf? Who are you? –Thais insisted, raising her voice.

- We are Greek mercenaries, ma'am –said the man who was tying her, back to back with her slave.

- Greek mercenaries? –Thais repeated in a low voice, her heart racing.

The man at Hephaistion's bed took off the blanket. The General was half naked, covered with dressings and the man decided to wrap him on the same blanket and carried him on arms. Hephaistion moaned in pain.

- No! –Kyros shouted, trying to break free from his captor strong grip—He is injured; you can't move him.

- Don't worry kid, we are not going to hurt the General –said the man who was carrying Hephaistion—We are going to take good care of him.

- Where are you taking us? –asked Thais and the men laughed.

- I'm sorry precious, but even if we would love to take you with us, our orders only concern the Macedonian –the man tying her, kissed her cheek and the _hetaira_ spat at his face. The man laughed again.

The man carrying Hephaistion left the room and the one who appeared to be the leader said to his captives.

- My name is Euthydemos son of Megadates –he said in a clear voice, speaking an impeccable Greek—I see you understand Greek, that's good because I have a message for your King –he made a pause while his men left the room—Tell King Alexander that General Memnon of Rhodes send him his greetings –Thais gasped, and saw him with her eyes wide opened. _Memnon of Rhodes?_ That meant her father must be close. She cursed her luck, maybe this man knew her father, but how to ask now in this situation?—Tell the King that if he wants to see his lover again, he would take his army back to Macedonia.

- That's despicable! –exclaimed Kyros with all the indignity a boy like him could summoned—Your General has no honor!

- I'm not going to argue with you, kid –said Euthydemos—Give your King the message, and do it quickly or he will never see his lover again.

Euthydemos was gone before anyone could speak again, leaving the 3 of them uncomfortable sitting on the floor.

- All right boys, we are leaving –said Lykaon on the street. His men put Hephaistion on a wagon and covered him with a blanket, hiding him among the amphorae of wine.

Their plan was very simple; pretend they were merchants with their escort leaving the city. In those dangerous days nobody would ask why they traveled with an escort of so many men. Lykaon jumped on the wagon and they head to the exit with all calm, they didn't want to drag the attention of the few people who were out at that hour.

Everything went fine for the mercenaries, the city was very quiet, a dog barked in a distant house and they could only hear the sound of the wheels on the road and the hoofs of the horses. They were getting close to the main gate, just a little closer…

- What are you doing at this hour? –asked one of the Macedonian guards. Three men from Nikandros squadron were there.

One of the mercenaries moved his hand to his sword, but Lykaon shook his head, holding his gaze.

- Joy to you, soldier! –exclaimed Lykaon in a cheerful tone, raising one hand—A warm night, isn't it?

- Who are you? –asked the Macedonian.

- I'm Heirax son of Neleus –lied Lykaon.

- Greek?

- That's right, sir. I'm a wine merchant –Lykaon pat the amphora behind him.

- What business do you have in this city? –the guard knew to do his job well; that was very bad news to Lykaon and his men.

The mercenaries were more, but they didn't want to make a fuss. Lykaon tried again, and if he failed to convince the guard and his companions, they would have to kill them all.

- I came with my son to sell wine, but I didn't have much luck here –said Lykaon—I'll head south to see if lady luck smiles me there.

The Macedonian saw the men escorting the wagon. Luckily for the mercenaries it was dark, if not the guard would have seen that they didn't look like common hired guards.

- You can go –said the Macedonian after a long moment that made the mercenaries sweat.

- Thank you, sir. Here –Lykaon took a small amphorae and gave it to the guard—A small token of my gratitude.

- Thank you –said the Macedonian smiling.

Lykaon whistled and the group kept going.

XXX

Months have passed since little Achilles came to live at Amyntor's house. Antigone had been right, Amyntor and grandfather Demetrios were very excited with the news that Hephaistion had a son…even if this was an illegitimate one. Life were very unfair to women those days, when Berenike said she was pregnant her father almost killed her, but when Amyntor heard about Hephaistion's son, everything was fine.

The first task of Antigone was to teach the little boy Macedonian and Greek, because he spoke a native language of Illyria, lucky for her he was an extremely intelligent boy and he learn quickly, he was like a sponge absorbing everything around him. Her second goal was to tell Achilles about his father, everyday Antigone told Achilles a story about Hephaistion, and months later the excited boy asked frequently when was he going to meet his wonderful father.

- Nanny, when is my father coming back? –asked the little boy of 3 years old.

- Soon, Aki –answered Antigone with a sweet smile.

- When is soon? Tomorrow? –said Achilles, sitting on a chair swinging his legs.

- Yes, maybe tomorrow –and next day Antigone said again: "tomorrow"

Cadie was very happy to have again a baby in the house and all the members of the family spoiled him making Lysanias jealous.

- I don't know why the fuss –said the boy one day, sitting on a chair in her mother's kitchen—Phai has a son, big deal.

- Lys, honey; don't be like that –said Antigone, checking the soup—Poor Aki lived in a village without his parents, he deserves to have a loving family and we will take care of him until Phai comes back. Aren't you excited to be an uncle?

- Not much… mom?

- Yes, sweetheart.

- Did Phai answer your letter?

- Not yet, I suppose he must be really busy.

- MA'AM! –shouted Cadie, running into the kitchen—Ma'am! –she was very pale and that scared Antigone.

- Cadie, good Zeus! What's happening? –Antigone cleaned her hands on her apron.

- It's Aki, ma'am –said Cadie trembling—I took him with me to the market and…and then a group of guards arrived and said that Aki had to go with them, by the direct orders of Queen Olympias.

Antigone took her hands to her face and sat down, thinking quickly what to do.

- Why? –she managed to ask without voice.

- They didn't tell me… ma'am, what are we going to do? Master Amyntor is not here and grandpa Demetrios went out hunting –Cadie felt terrible, Aki was her responsibility and she let the guards took him. But what could a woman like her do against 4 arm men? She knew that in her head but in her heart she felt different.

Why would the Queen send for Aki? –thought Antigone—What does she has to do with him? And after all these months…—then an idea struck her—What if…? If Phai slept with one of the King's sisters, could it be? Could it be Cleopatra? That would explain why the Queen is interested in him…

Antigone took a deep breath and stood up again.

- I'm going to the palace –she made up her mind. There was no use in staying home doing nothing and she didn't want to bother her husband with this. Amyntor had been working really hard with Antipater to keep the Greek cities in peace, she would try to solve this by herself.

- Alone? –exclaimed Lysanias—No way! I'm coming with you.

Next year Lysanias would be 13 years old, which meant that he would be a page. He had many dreams in his young head and contrary to what his brother Hephaistion thought when he was that age, Lysanias was eager to be a page, he wanted to go to Asia, to fight and return home cover in glory.

As his brothers, he had been trained in the art of war, he knew how to use a sword and a spear. Lysanias didn't think of himself as a boy, he considered himself a capable fighter and as the only man present in the house it was his duty to take care of his mother.

Antigone smiled, his younger son, his baby was growing up.

- Thank you, Lys.

XXX

- Who are you? –asked Achilles, sitting on a couch in Queen Olympias' chambers.

Olympias received a letter from her daughter a month ago; it was a surprised to find that Cleopatra had an illegitimate son, but even more shocking was to know who was the father. The Queen was eager to tell Alexander that his beloved had a son with his sister; maybe then the King would at last get rid of Hephaistion. But she couldn't do that, Cleopatra had been very clear in that matter, she wanted the boy back to Epirus as soon as her mother found him to kill him.

- I'm your grandmother –said Olympias.

She was impressed; since the guards brought Achilles to her she had been staring at the boy. He looked a lot like Alexander and that moved her mother's heart, if she hadn't knew better she would have bet that Achilles was the King's son. Olympias had a weak point named Alexander, she adored her son, and when she laid eyes on this boy she wasn't very sure about her daughter's plans.

- No, you are not. Nanny is my grandmother –said the boy with all the wisdom of his 3 years.

- Nanny? –repeated Olympias, rising an eyebrow.

- My Queen –said one of her maids standing on the threshold—A woman wants to see you.

- Who is she? –asked Olympias, her eyes on Achilles.

- Antigone, wife of Amyntor –said her maid.

Ah! Surely she is here for the boy –thought the Queen.

- Let her in –said Olympia at last—Take the boy to Alexander's old room –she said to her most trustful servant and the woman obeyed at once.

A few moments later Antigone entered her chambers. She had dressed herself impeccable, with her best dress and her most beautiful jewels; she came here as a noble woman searching for righteousness, not as a beggar. Olympias had never met her and saw Antigone with curiosity.

So, she is Hephaistion's mother –thought the Queen, crossing her leg—A beautiful woman, even for her age.

Antigone made an elegant bow.

- Joy to you, Queen Olympias! –she said in a respectful tone.

- Joy to you too –said Olympias without emotion—Come, sit at my side –she continued, extending her arm to point out a couch.

- You are very kind.

- Can I offer you something?

- A tea, thank you –the Queen moved her hand and a servant ran to bring the tea.

Antigone had heard many bad things about the Queen, the last one, that she put flowers on Pausanias of Orestis' tomb every year on the day of his murder, and asked for the dagger he used to kill her husband. Apparently she consecrated the weapon to Apollo or something like that. Antigone needed to use all her cleverness here.

- Let's go straight to the point –said Olympias, when Antigone had her tea—You are here because of the boy, aren't you?

Antigone concealed her emotions, took a sip from her tea and left the cup at her side.

- That is correct. I came for him, he is my grandson and we want him back at home –she said.

- He is also my grandson, wife of Amyntor –said the Queen in a cold tone, confirming Antigone's suspicious, Achilles was Cleopatra's son—And he is going to stay here.

- I understand, but I'm not leaving without Achilles –said Antigone stubbornly, her green eyes full with determination, after all she was Hephaistion's mother.

Olympias laughed, her hand on her mouth.

- Antigone, don't be silly –she said sweetly—Don't make me call the guards.

- I'm afraid you will have to call them –said Antigone, her hands on her lap— Because I'm not going anywhere without my grandson.

XXX

- Mom, you shouldn't have made the Queen mad –said Lysanias, walking with her mother through the palace's gardens.

The boy had almost hit the guards when he saw they were escorting her mother outside the palace. Antigone walking among them like a Queen with her escort, not like a frighten mouse.

- I had to do it, Lys. And I'm not giving up –said Antigone, angry and worried, as her son had never seen her before—Nobody messes with my boys and gets its way.

- But, what are we going to do now? –asked Lysanias, he didn't like Achilles but didn't mean he wished him any harm.

And as if Thessalonike had been waiting for a signal, she appeared in that moment, running to where Antigone and her son were.

- Antigone! –the Princesses called her—Oh…thank… Zeus!…Antigone, you have to listen to me, I have something… —she took a deep breath— Where can we talk? It's about Achilles.

Antigone's eyes shone. Thessalonike was a good friend of Berenike since her daughter was 16 years old, they started talking to each other because Thessalonike liked Hephaistion but they relationship evolved in a beautiful friendship. Antigone took the Princess' hand.

- Come to my house.

XXX

By the evening all the members of Amyntor's family, except for Amyntor knew about what had happened with Achilles and the Queen. Grandfather Demetrios had returned very happy after hunting all day, and he had entered the house dragging a deer and shouting that they would have a feast that night, when he found all the women pale and worried. Even Berenike was there, she came running when she heard the news.

- Let me get this straight –said Berenike after hearing Thessalonike's story—Aki is the son of your sister Cloe and my brother Phai.

- Yes –said Thessalonike, moving her head.

- Damn! It would have been great if he was your son –said Berenike and her friend sighed.

- Oh how I wish that could be true –said Thessalonike, to have a son with Hephaistion was like a dream for her.

Grandfather Demetrios cleared his throat.

- But coming back to your sister –he said— She wrote to the Queen and asked that Aki must be sent to her in order to kill him, is that correct?

- Yes, I knew about it because one of Olympias' maids is really scared of her and when she heard this, she felt the obligation to tell someone –the Princess explained.

- And she told you– said Demetrios; he leaned back on his chair making the wood cracked—But there is something I don't understand. Didn't Cleopatra know that Aki was living in Illyria? Why the sudden interest in him?

- I don't know –Thessalonike shrugged.

- Mm –Berenike put a finger on her cheek—Maybe Cloe didn't know about him until now.

- Eni that's stupid –said Lysanias—How couldn't she know about him if she is his mother?

- Family, please –said Antigone, very pale—We have to do something, we can't let Cleopatra killed our Aki.

- But what? –asked Lysanias, his elbows on his thighs. He looked a lot like Hephaistion, the same hair and almost the same eyes, but Hephaistion's eyes were more beautiful, full with silent promises—Unless…—and idea formed into his mind—We can kidnap Aki.

- I can do that! –exclaimed Thessalonike, excited with the possibility of help in what was going to be an adventure with his dear Hephaistion's family—I can take Aki to the palace's entrance and give him to you.

Antigone felt hope burning in her chest.

- What do you think, grandpa? –she wanted to hear Demetrios' opinion.

- Mm…—grandfather Demetrios crossed his arms—It could work, we can do it at night, as soon as possible before they move Aki out of the palace…but we have to think what are we going to do next.

- What do you mean? –asked Lysanias confused—We take him home, what else?

- I don't think so, Lys –said his grandfather—This is the first place where the Queen is going to look for him. We can't expect to steal Aki from the Queen and pretend that nothing happened.

- You are right –said Berenike, crestfallen.

- We can take him to Athens, with aunt Thaleia –said Antigone, putting her palms together in front of her face.

Demetrios sighed.

- No ladies, this is more complicated –he said in a grave tone—We are dealing with 2 Queens, and Cleopatra is going to do everything in her power to find Aki.

- But why? –asked Berenike, making a pout—Why is Cloe trying to kill him? She is not a bad person.

- Because King Alexandros is extremely jealous –explained Thessalonike—I heard from my mother that he is a very possessive man and he is madly in love with Cloe, if he finds out that his beloved wife cheated him he is capable of killing her. I know that Cloe is in love with Hephaistion, and I don't know how they have a son together since Hephaistion is in love with my brother but…I'm sure that if Cloe had a choice she wouldn't be thinking in the possibility of killing her own child.

- In other words your sister is going to look for Aki everywhere because he is a threat to her –said Cadie—What a problem.

- To send Aki to Athens will give us time, but it is not a solution –said Demetrios, standing up—There is only one place in which he can be completely safe.

- Where? –asked Berenike and Lysanias at the same time.

- With Phai and King Alexander –said Demetrios, walking around the living room—King Alexander is the only one who can stop his mother, sister and uncle.

- But…they are in Asia –said Antigone, seeing how hope abandoned them, like a bird flying through the window.

- Then is obvious what we have to do –said Demetrios smiling—I will take Aki to Asia.

- But you can't! –exclaimed Cadie without measuring her words—An old man and a little boy traveling alone? You will never make it.

- I can do it; I'm not that old –said Demetrios stubbornly—I'm Demetrios the Barbarian.

- No grandpa, Cadie is right –said Berenike—You can't go, at least not alone, that's why I'm going with you.

- WHAT?

- Eni you are insane –said Antigone—You can't go.

- Why not? I can defend myself –Berenike was determined to go to Asia, it was her opportunity to see Leonnatos again.

- And your children? –asked her mother, still in shock.

- They can go with me. I can disguise myself as a soldier who is going to join the army –explained Berenike as if all was a game.

Antigone hid her face in her hands.

- No, no, no…

- Mom –Berenike kneeled at her mother's side—Mom, look at me. I love Leon, I can't stay here waiting…what if he never comes back? –her voice trembled and that moved Antigone. Her mother had a dreadful feeling that she wasn't going to see her sons again and understood her daughter perfectly.

Antigone nodded.

- Eni, I know how you feel, but listen to yourself –said her mother slowly—How can a woman, 3 children and an old man reach Asia? It suicide.

- No, it's not –said grandfather Demetrios, watching the determination in Berenike's eyes. He had taught her to use the bow and he knew that if his granddaughter had been a boy, she would have been a fine soldier—We can do it, you have to trust us.

A heavy silence fell upon them, until Antigone nodded slowly.

- I want to go too –said Lysanias.

- No –said Demetrios emphatically—You will stay here and take care of your mother, besides we can't say a word to your father and if you come with us we will have to give many explanations.

- But Eni is going…

- Eni is now the responsibility of Leon and his family –explained Antigone, then she said to her daughter—You have to talk to Iokaste, is she is fine with this…you can go –she still wasn't convinced that this was a good idea.

- Thank you, mom –Berenike kissed her mother's hands.


	41. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 36**

Everything was according to the plan. Thessalonike sneaked into Olympias chambers at night and took Achilles with her. She skipped the guards without difficulty, after all she knew the place perfectly, and using a window went out to the garden. Grandfather Demetrios and Lysanias were waiting near the palace walls and once Achilles was with them they rode outside Pella, where Berenike, her children, her slave Netikerty, Antigone, Cadie and Iokaste were waiting.

An odd group, hidden in the dark with only one torch to illuminate them. They looked like ghosts, the women wearing dark cloaks over their dresses.

Berenike was wearing a boy's chiton, her long hair hidden under a cloth wrapped around her head. She had bought armor and equipment, and from her horse's saddle was hanging a bow. Netikerty was going with them to take care of the 3 children; they were taking 3 horses and a donkey that was pulling a small wagon with their things.

- Eni you look a lot like Nick when he was 16 years old –said her mother with nostalgia.

- 16! But I'm 20 years old –exclaimed Berenike.

- Yes sweetheart, but dressed like that you look like a boy, not like a man –said Antigone.

- Nanny! –exclaimed Achilles on Demetrios horse when he saw Antigone, extending his arms to her.

Antigone smiled and carried the boy, covering his face with kisses.

- What are you wearing on the head? –asked Demetrios frowning when he saw Berenike.

- Well, I have to hide my hair. You don't like it? –asked his granddaughter patting her head.

- Wouldn't be easy for you to cut it? –Berenike saw him as if her grandfather had asked her to ride naked.

- Cut my hair? Have you any idea of how much work took me to keep my hair this long?

Demetrios ran a hand through his face; he would never understand women's fascination with their hair.

- Eni, I'm so excited –said Iokaste, Leonnatos' mother, close to tears—I have always wanted to live an adventure like this and now you are making my dream true.

Women in those times could only live through their male relatives, through their husbands and sons, they couldn't join the army or have a political career, and for Iokaste Berenike was her heroine, because her daughter-in-law was going to do what only men could, and not only that, she was doing this for love in order to see her husband again.

- Eni, dear, are you sure about this –asked Antigone, with Aki in her arms—What is Anteas going to say?

- Don't worry about my husband –said Iokaste, shaking her hand in front of her—I will take care of that.

Antigone put Achilles down and kneeled in front of him.

- What's going on, Nanny? –asked the little boy—Can we go home now?

- Listen to me, honey –said Antigone, taking his little hands in hers—Your aunt Eni and your grandpa are taking you to where your father is.

Achilles saw her with his eyes wide open, shining with excitement.

- Really?

- Really –Antigone smiled and caressed his head—It's going to be a long trip, and you have to behave and obey what your aunt and grandpa say.

- Yes, Nanny. You are not coming?

- No, sweetheart; I have to stay and take care of your grandfather Amyntor.

- I'm going to miss you –Achilles embraced her and Antigone made and effort for not cry.

- Me too, honey, me too…

- All right! Time to go –said grandfather Demetrios with his booming voice.

- Please be careful –asked Antigone.

Netikerty put the children on the wagon and Iokaste gave them smacking kisses on their cheeks.

- Don't worry mom, we'll be fine –said Berenike, mounting her horse—We'll write often.

Antigone wasn't very sure about that. She said nothing more, and stayed there, standing there in the dark, watching them go, Achilles said good-bye to her moving his small hand.

XXX

- How this happened? –exclaimed Nikandros angry and worried.

When he came back to the house, after a long night on patrol, he found his guards unconscious, doctor Philip tied to a chair in the living room; Thais, Sophonisba and Kyros tied on the floor, and no trace of his brother.

- They tricked us, sir –said one his guards, his face red with embarrassment. All of them were in Hephaistion's bedroom answering Nikandros' questions—We were two blocks from here and a group of drunken men started a fight, we went to see what was happening.

- It was a diversion –said Kleopatros, not daring to meet his friend's eyes—We were fooled and while we were busy with the fight they entered the house.

- How many came in? –asked Nikandros.

- 5, sir.

- And they said they were acting under Memnon's orders? –Thais nodded.

- That's what they said, and I believed them –said the _hetaira_, rubbing her arms after been tied for an hour.

Nikandros walked around the bedroom, shaking his head.

- How they leave the city? –he asked, his green eyes on the empty bed.

Silence. One of the soldiers coughed and other scratched his head nervously.

- I guess –said one soldier catching their attention, his voice sounded too loud in that silence— It was disguise as wine merchants –Nikandros turned to see him.

- How do you know that? –the man look ashamed.

- I…I saw a peculiar group leaving the city last night –said the man—I asked them questions and they said they were wine merchants. I believed them, but now that I think about it, I'm sure they were the mercenaries.

Angry, Nikandros kicked a chair, making them jumped.

- There is no point in staying here, we have to go with the King –he said.

- We could search for them –said Kleopatros—They can't be far from here.

- We don't know this lands, Kleopatros –said Nikandros—As far as I know they could be anywhere.

- I don't think so –said Thais, softly—I think they took Hephaistion to General Memnon and that can't be far from here, as Kleopatros said, because your brother is injured. Memnon is not stupid; he would want to keep him safe because if he dies King Alexander won't rest until he killed all of them and what Memnon wants is that he go back to Macedonia.

They all fell silent.

- The woman is right, sir –said one of his men.

Nikandros snorted.

- All right. Kleopatros you took a group of men and search around, ask questions, try to find out where is this Memnon –said Nikandros and his friend nodded—The rest of us are going back with the main army and inform the King of what happened here.

Please, Phai be all right –thought Nikandros, making a silent pray.

XXX

Hephaistion saw the hour on the station's clock. He had been waiting for an hour by now and Alexander hadn't arrived. He puffed out, where was his beloved? He saw his suitcase at his side ignoring the people walking and running in front of him, hurrying to catch the train; finally he was moving to Alexander's apartment after having a hard time convincing his parents to let him do it. His mother was sad knowing that he wouldn't be living with her anymore, but she knew how much he loved his boyfriend…oh how he hated when people called Alexander his "boyfriend" it was embarrassing.

His cell phone sounded, for a moment he thought it was Alexander, but when he checked he found a notification that Perdikkas had changed his status on Facebook, he was now: in a relationship with Cleopatra.

Finally! –thought Hephaistion. Maybe now she would stop chasing him. Of course that Hephaistion's Facebook account said that he was in a relationship with Alexander, not that his fangirls care, they still chased him sending him emails, text messages, gifts to his house and everything they could think about. Cassander's sister, Nikaia had made him a video on youtube.

Another beep, and now he saw a notification from the Playstation network that Leonnatos had earned a trophy playing the God of War 3, apparently he had killed Zeus in Titan mode. He honestly didn't know how his sister could be dating Leonnatos, he played too much and when he wasn't in his house he was carrying his PSP or his NintendoDS. There was only one video game he could play; Hephaistion had a lot of fun playing Rock Band, even if his friends always laughed at him because of his terrible singing. They would never let him forget how he had ruined Avenged Sevenfold's Bat Country.

Hephaistion took a seat, there was no sign of Alexander so he decided to keep checking his Facebook account and kill some time. What was new? Oh, Kleitos was on vacation, he posted a photo of himself in a wet T-shit contest with a bottle of Tequila in his hand…what did it say below? He was in Cancun, Mexico.

What else? Iuk! Kraterus posted a photo of himself in a Cannibal Corpse concert…he would never understand Kraterus, the guy was a fanatic of metal music, all right Hephaistion like it too…a little, but Kraterus had serious problems, once he went to a Mayhem concert and was hit by a severed sheep's head that one member of band had thrown to the audience. He was hospitalized with a fractured skull but the saddest thing was that he went to another concert after that.

Hephaistion checked the clock again. Maybe he should call Alexander and asked what was happening. And he was going to do that when his best friend appeared running to where he was as if an army of angry harpies were chasing him.

- Phai…–he said without breath—I'm…very…sorry… –he bent to the front, his hands on his thighs.

- What took you so long?

- I'll tell you in the car –Alexander helped him with his things.

Peritas was happily on the back seat of the car, poking his head out of the window and moving his tail; and when they were on their way to Alexander's apartment, he explained.

- Do you remember Memnon? –he asked.

- The guy from the university who hates you? –asked Hephaistion wearing sunglasses, and brushing his hair aside.

- That one.

- What about him?

- Ptolemy heard he is trying to ambush me at a place called Granicus –said his beloved.

- And what are you going to do?

- What else? Give him what he want. I have been wishing to settle things with him for a long time –said Alexander, with an evil grin.

- I don't think that is a good idea.

- Why not?

- First he chose the place, and that is a disadvantage for you and second, you should just ignored him –said Hephaistion.

- I can't.

- Fine, don't get mad –said Hephaistion—If you want to go I'll go with you, ok?

Alexander's cell phone sounded and Hephaistion took it.

- You a message from Krateros –said his best friend.

- What does he say?

- He wants you to give him a ride to his house –said Hephaistion frowning—We are not picking him up.

- Why not? He is my friend.

- I don't like him –said Hephaistion as if that settled everything.

- Oh come on, just this time. Where is he?

- Outside the record store –said Hephaistion grumpily, checking Alexander's text messages.

- Don't get mad, Phai –the blond smiled—I'll buy you dinner, what do you say?

- Fine…who is Barsine? –asked Hephaistion, his eyes on the cell phone—And why do you have 5 messages from her?

- She is just a friend.

- A friend? –Hephaistion didn't believe him—Isn't she with Memnon?

- Is she?

- Alexander! –his best friend scolded him. Alexander laughed.

- Don't be jealous, you know you are the one I love.

They picked Krateros up at the record store, and as things were they ended with Perdikkas, Leonnatos and Ptolemy in the car, because they were near there and all wanted a ride. How they all entered in the Mustang? The world would never know, taking into consideration that Peritas was a very big dog, and was like having another passenger there.

- Alexander, did you pay your credit cards? –asked Ptolemy.

- Not yet.

- And what are you waiting for? You have a lot of debts –said Perdikkas—Don't have money?

- Something like that –explained Alexander taking the main avenue.

- Do you want me to lend you some? –asked Perdikkas.

- Thanks, but I'll see what I do.

- Why are we listening to that shit? –asked Krateros. On the radio was playing Rock that Body by Black Eyed Peas.

- I like it –said Leonnatos, almost under Peritas, who was still trying to poke his head out, and hitting Ptolemy every time he moved his tail.

- That's girl's music, Leon –said Krateros—I'm going to change it.

- I'm not listening Cannibal Corpse, Mayhem, Pantera or anything like that –Hephaistion warned him.

- Why not? Mr. I'm too delicate for men's music –Krateros mocked him.

- Enough! It's my car, and I say what are we going to listen –said Alexander and all fell silent—Honestly you are like children…

XXX

Hephaistion's eyelids trembled as he opened his eyes with difficulty; this was the second time he had a dream like this and he didn't understand his meaning. When he could focus he saw an unfamiliar ceiling, his body ached and his side burned. He didn't know where he was and little by little he started to remember his fight against Dardanos and Alexander's voice calling for doctor Philip.

He surveyed his surroundings and saw an exquisite tent decorated with magnificent furniture; the sheets and pillows were made of silk and to him floated the smell of incense. He tried to sit but a terrible pain ran through his spine, and when he moved his arm, he hit a jar, throwing it to the floor.

A servant came running to see what was happening, he picked up the jar and clean the water, but before Hephaistion could ask him something he was gone. Not even for a moment Hephaistion doubted he was in Alexander's camp, how was that the King now owned a fancy tent like this? He had no idea and he was so hungry and his body hurt so much that he didn't care.

- You are awake now –said a man standing at the tent's entrance. It was Memnon, but Hephaistion didn't know the mercenary General; he spoke an excellent Greek so, he assumed Memnon was one of the few Greek that were with the Macedonian army—How are you feeling? –asked the mercenary walking to him.

- Better, but I'm hungry –said Hephaistion in a husky voice.

- That's good, if you are hungry that means you are healing –said Memnon, calling again his servant—How is your wound? Does it hurt?

- I can't sit.

- No surprise, Dardanos did quite a job with you –said the mercenary, taking the blanket—Let me see your wound.

Hephaistion said nothing and Memnon took off the blanket. The skin was less swollen and the wound was clean, it was healing well, whoever had stitched it had made a good job.

- You will be fine in a few more days –said the General—I've seen many wounds, yours is fine.

- Thank you –the sincerity in Hephaistion's words took Memnon by surprise—Where is the King? –he asked at last.

- Last time I heard, he was heading to the Granicus river –said the General, looking for water. He served a cup and gave it to the Macedonian, helping him to sit.

- Thank you –Hephaistion drank the water.

The Granicus river? –he started to remember his weird dream.

- But…Memnon is waiting for him there –he said in a low voice, taking the mercenary by surprise.

- Where do you hear that? –he asked very serious but Hephaistion didn't answer, he wasn't going to say "in a dream" That was crazy. Memnon sighed—It's true, the Persians are waiting for him there.

- Does he know? –asked the Macedonian worried.

- Gods! I hope not –Hephaistion saw him confused.

- Who are you? –he asked with caution, his inner cricket telling him to be alert.

- I'm Memnon from Rhodes, the Greek General of the Great King –Hephaistion concealed his emotions, even if inside him he was screaming: What the hell?

- Why am I here?

- Good question –Memnon took a chair and sat at the side of the bed—My men brought you here, your King left you in Priapus with a group of soldiers, under the custody of your brother.

Hephaistion thought for a moment, he remember something, the soft and loving voice of Alexander telling him… _The Gods know I don't want to, but I have to leave you tomorrow… _ He thought that was a dream too, but now he knew it wasn't.

- And my brother? –Hephaistion was still weak but the tone of his voice was dangerous, his eyes told Memnon that he was capable of killing him even in his present condition.

- Your brother is fine, I gave orders that no one would be killed –said the mercenary and the Macedonian knew he wasn't lying—I want your King to know what happened to you.

- You want to force him to go back to Macedonia in exchange of my life –that wasn't a question and Memnon smiled, he was smart—It won't work.

- Why do you think so? –a servant arrived carrying a tray with food. He put it at Hephaistion's side and left the tent as fast as he had arrived.

- I'm not an important man in Macedonia; I'm not even one of the King's _somatophylakes_ –said Hephaistion, his stomach making embarrassing sounds when the delicious smell of food floated to him.

The mercenary laughed.

- Eat, please –he said—I'm not planning to poison you. I heard that your King is short of money, it must have been a while since the last time you have a decent meal.

Hephaistion saw Memnon with narrowed eyes, didn't say a word and ate his food. The saddest part was that indeed the food was delicious, almost like his mother's cooking. And Memnon was right; it had been a while since he had a good meal.

- I know you are the King's lover –said Memnon after a while, seeing how Hephaistion ate with all dignity even if he was starving—And I know he adores you.

- When have you heard of a King that loves a man more than his own ambition? –asked the Macedonian, he wouldn't doubt, even for a second, that Alexander loved him, but he had to convince the mercenary that he wasn't important.

- Will see that.

Memnon stood up.

- If you need anything ask my servant –said the mercenary—You are my guest here.

- Yes, of course –said Hephaistion with sarcasm.

- Be good with me, Macedonian; and I'll be good with you –and with that Memnon left the tent.

Hephaistion's mind was racing; he needed to get out, to find a way to go back to his dear King, but how?

XXX

Alexander was on his way to the Granicus River without a clue that the Persians were waiting for him with their army ready. It was afternoon when he was told that Nikandros had arrived and asked to see him immediately. The King thought the worst, and ran to where Nikandros was waiting while the rest of the army took a brief rest after the long journey under the sun. The men were so tired that nobody spoke; they just sat down where they were, and took out their rations of food.

When Alexander saw the expression on Nikandros face, he lost all color.

- Is he dead? –he asked bluntly taking Nikandros by surprise.

- What? No! –he exclaimed, trying to put his thoughts in order. The King felt relieved and made a silent prayer of gratitude to father Zeus.

- What happened then? Why are you here? –Nikandros ran a hand through his hair, his eyes on the ground, not daring to look the King at the face.

- Memnon kidnapped Hephaistion.

Alexander's reaction was immediate; he punched Nikandros so hard that he broke his nose, the blood sliding through his face and neck.

- How was that possible? –Alexander's voice changed, Nikandros had never before see him like this and his uneven eyes gave him the shivers—You were in charge of Hephaistion's security.

If he hadn't been Hephaistion's brother, the King would have ordered his execution in that moment, he was beyond fury, as if a beast was sleeping inside him and now was fully awake, crying out for blood.

- I know –Nikandros threw his head back, a hand on his face— And I won't make excuses nor I'm going to ask your forgiveness.

- When it happened? –roared Alexander. To say he was angry was to say the least, it was difficult to explain all what he was feeling, the 3 most powerful emotions in him were anger, concern and fear; a bad combination.

The King's soldiers used to say that he know no fear, he was always calm in the battlefield and was the first one to charge, they never saw him anxious or nervous, but there was only one thing he feared: to lose Hephaistion, and he was very bad handling a feeling he usually didn't have.

- Two days ago, they did it by night –said Nikandros at once. He told the King everything, including the fact that he had left behind Kleopatros with 4 men to do some inquiries about Memnon's whereabouts.

By the end of his story the King was redefining the phrase: killer rage. He cursed in the worst Macedonian and hit his thigh with his fist.

- Do you have any news from Kleopatros?

- Not a word –said Nikandros.

- 4 men aren't enough, I going to send another group, I have to find him –said the King, thinking, thinking, thinking. If he was Memnon, where would he be hiding? Oh but worried he couldn't think clearly—How was Phai the last time you saw him? –he asked looking at the vast territory before them. Everything was green, like a giant carpet and the smell of grass filled his nostrils.

- Better, doctor Philip was very please with his recovery.

- Was he awake?

- No, he was still unconscious –said Nikandros. He had known the King since he was a boy but now, seeing him like this he felt as if he were in front a complete stranger—Alexander, I don't think Memnon is going to hurt my brother…

- I don't care if Memnon treats him as if he was the Great King! –the King raised his voice—I want Hephaistion here, with me.

_Come out of the dark, don't keep me waiting,_

_For the pain is too deep..._

_Hear me! Come out! Free me!_

_Wherever you are I'll find you,_

_And leave my life behind,_

_(_Stream of Passion, _Wherever you are_)

Alexander wanted to go back to Priapus, and his closest Companions had a very hard time making him see that this wasn't a wise decision, they didn't have an idea of where could be Memnon and going back was a waste of time and resources, and they didn't have time or resources. The King, who was in a terrible mood, decided then to advance to Dascylium and from there continue looking for his soul mate.

Everybody was suffering thanks to Alexander's bad mood, his friends, his officers, his pages, his soldiers, even Peritas who started to avoid his master when he started shouting and lately he shouted for everything. The faithful dog had gone with his master in his adventure of conquest, even if he wasn't so young, now Peritas had 9 years old.

- Even if Hephaistion is not here, he is making our lives a living hell –said Philotas angry and Krateros nodded, he could speak and at this rate it would have to pass another week before he could do it.

- Alexander would go crazy if we don't find him soon –said Perdikkas, shaking his head.

- Just Alexander? He is going to drive us crazy if Hephaistion doesn't come back soon –said Kleitos.

The army advance with the baggage-train in the rear "the infantry massed in two groups, both wings protected by cavalry, with a strong detachment of light troops thrown out in front to reconnoiter the ground"(1)

The King, as always, was riding in front of his army, his mind working hard trying to think like Memnon and find out where he was. Then, when he lifted his head, he was the first one to see his scouts riding to him, shouting that the enemy had been sighted.

XXX

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 173

Well, I was thinking to do a little experiment. As you can see this is a very looong and unusual story, so if you want something to happen here, please tell me, you can send me a message, leave it as a review or make smoke signals. If it's in my limited abilities to write it, and if it doesn't go against the whole plot, I will write it.

As you can see in this story are vampires, wizards, werewolves… and so on. So, virtually EVERYTHING can happen (even aliens can appear here) And don't worry, I have a very open mind ^_^

In the next chapter: The Battle of the Granicus river.

I saw you! You are planning to go without leaving a review!


	42. Battle of the Granicus Pt I

Hello! Well, before you start reading I want to thank you for all your support, you are great! And also I want to warn you. This time I wrote about the battle at the Granicus River but I wrote a very peculiar version of this battle. I don't want to spoil the story so I will explain more at the end of the next chapter.

Also I want to thank my best friend Gaby for her help, what would I do without her?

And again, some announcements…this one is long so, if you want just skip it:

Dear Sophea: Thank you, thank you, thank you…and just in case is not clear: Thank You! You are too kind with me. I have a soft spot for my futuristic dreams, I love to imagine how Alex and Phai's life would have been if they were born in our time I CAN'T HELP IT! So glad to read you like "my" Memnon, I don't like to abuse of abusing poor Phai; I believe in a well balance story not full with drama, not full with humor, especially when is this long. I'm happy to see is working. I'm very very flatter –blush- that you like my story ^_^ My plan is to write about Hephaistion's entire story (yes, I know I'm out of my mind but I would like to do it, so I'll be around here for a long time MUAHA HA HA)

Don't worry, I included your requests in my notes (Zophiel whispering: I don't like Alex's other lovers, neither) I have to include them because…well, they are part of the story but don't worry, I hate when authors portrait Alex as you so wisely said: "lovey-dovey" towards Barsine, Roxanne or Bagoas. And no, I'm not canceling big events in Alexander's story. About little Aki…I shouldn't be saying this, but don't worry about him, he will have a happy ending; I love happy endings ^_^

And before you start reading, thank you so much for your comment about my Omens of Battle, I have another soft spot for Romans, and I couldn't restrain myself of writing that story. Caesar is my second favorite historical character and I always wanted to read what would have happened if he and Alexander had met.

**CHAPTER 37**

Hephaistion knew something was happening. He had been traveling with the army long enough to know when troops were getting ready for action; and judging by the hundreds of feet running outside his tent, the metallic sounds of weapons and the voices of the Greek mercenaries they were going to fight.

_The Macedonian King is here!_

_On arms! _

_The General called the troops to assemble! _

_Quickly you lazy bastards! I have seen old women moving faster than you!_

Hephaistion caught some phases shouted in Greek and some others in a language he didn't know; but the urge was the same in all cases.

Memnon said Alexander was heading to the Granicus River, and the logical conclusion for Hephaistion was that the King had arrived. He had 2 days in the Persians' camp and, as Memnon had said, he was treated like a distinguish guest; he even had a servant at his disposition, a Persian that knew some Greek thanks to his long service under the mercenary General.

He was feeling stronger now but hadn't made any attempt to stand up, he had a plan and he needed his captors to think he was still weak and unable to defend himself. And as part of his plan, Hephaistion used the servant to help him with everything, the Macedonian complained constantly of pain he doesn't felt and pretended to sleep almost all day. His wound was getting much better, now it started to itch, which was good because it meant it was healing, and he was eating well to recover his energy as quick as possible.

Memnon went often to the tent, but he never stayed long believing the Macedonian was too weak to have visits. He had even sent his own doctor to Hephaistion, but the doctor didn't know what was wrong with him.

- Maybe he just need some rest –said the doctor, also a Greek who had been traveling for a long time with the mercenary General— His wounds are healing well, probably the blood loss is the cause of his weakness.

- What do you recommend? –asked the mercenary.

- See that he eats well and don't let him stand up without help, he shouldn't make efforts.

And Memnon did exactly as the doctor said, giving orders to treat his Macedonian prisoner as if he were the Great King himself.

Now, hearing all the fuss outside, Hephaistion knew it was his opportunity to escape.

He took his hand under the pillow, where he had hidden a knife after his last meal, and he closed his hand around it. He only hope his plan would work; if Alexander was close it was his opportunity to run away and seek refuge with the Macedonian army.

- Guard! –called Hephaistion; he knew a soldier was at the tent's entrance day and night by Memnon's direct orders—Guard!

- What is it? –asked a Greek named Epikrates. He was 28 years old, a reliable lad that had served well Memnon in the past.

- I can't sit by myself…could you help me? –said Hephaistion in a soft and inviting voice, looking adorable; he tilted his head and bit his lower lip.

Epikrates felt a stab of pleasure when he looked at him.

- I…I…

- Please –that was most hot "please" the Greek had ever heard and, when he blushed savagely, Hephaistion knew he had won.

- All right.

A nervous Epikrates walked to the bed and put his arm around his back. Hephaistion laughed softly and the poor Greek blushed even more.

- You are tickling me –said the Macedonian, playfully.

- You are ticklish?

- Want to find out? –and before Epikrates could answer, Hephaistion stuck the knife in his neck, covering his mouth quickly before he could scream.

Hephaistion held Epikrates, he didn't want the body to fall and made noise; and dragged him to the bed.

- I'm sorry –whispered the Macedonian. He really didn't like to kill but he had no other choice.

He cleaned the blood on his hands using the blankets and started to undress the Greek. Hephaistion used Epikrates' clothes to disguise himself, his chances would be greater is he went unnoticed in the camp; but when he put the armor on, his wound hurt. He clenched his jaw and tied the breastplate; he felt dizzy and had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to not faint. All the sudden action made him feel weak again as if all his energy had abandoned him; but he must continue, he must escape. Hephaistion forced his body to resist and after a pause, he braided his hair and put the cloak.

As he had imagined the place was full with soldiers running in all directions, all of them with their armor on and the spear in hand; the Persians wore colorful clothes and armors Hephaistion had never seen, but unfortunately this wasn't the time to be admiring the enemy, he had to get out quickly.

At every step a terrible pain ran through his body, he felt the stitches on his wound pulling his skin merciless; if he continued like this he would burst his stitches but he had no choice, he bit his lip and continued walking. He hope with all his heart that the distribution of this camp were at least similar to the Macedonian, otherwise he didn't think himself capable of finding the exit if he got lost, he was feeling worst at every moment…

Just a little further –he told himself, he was feeling a very strange weakness, his energy was leaving him, the colors started to see distorted and the sounds there like distant ghosts. He was going to faint—I must keep walking…

A powerful hand took him by the arm and when he turned he found Memnon, dressed in his magnificent armor that made him looked like a Homeric hero.

- Trying to escape? –Hephaistion threw him a punch with his last energies, but the mercenary stopped him without difficult.

Memnon took him by the wrist and pulled the Macedonian. Hephaistion fell on him like a rag doll, he was too weak to try to defend himself.

- You are very pale –said Memnon, his lips inches from the soft and white skin of Hephaistion's cheek, his breath moved some of his bronze-gold locks while he held the Macedonian, his arm around his waist.

He smells so good –thought the mercenary, without understanding why was he thinking that in a moment like this.

- Let me go –demanded Hephaistion in a whisper.

- To go where in your condition? –said Memnon, softly as if he was dealing with a stubborn horse—If I leave you now you will faint.

How strange –thought the Macedonian—I feel so weak but my heart beats with such a force…I have to get out…but…I can't move, my eyes are closing…

Memnon carried him in his arms and walked back to his tent. Hephaistion's body feel so good against his own, his silky hair sliding through his arm. The mercenary saw his sleeping face, the arc of his eyelashes, his head against his chest; it had been a long time since the last time Memnon had a male lover but watching those lips slightly parted made him wanted to kiss him...those lips that could make a man sell his soul to have him. And suddenly he felt a strange envy burning in his veins. How lucky was the Macedonian King to have a lover like him: strong, intelligent and painfully beautiful.

XXX

The enemy had been sighted and Alexander gave instructions to march in battle formation and advanced at full speed, he was ready for an immediate engagement.

At last! What he had been wanting so badly since the beginning of the campaign, a direct battle against the forces of the Great King. He had spent months doing nothing, wasting his resources and men, but this, This! Was what he had always wanted, what he had always dreamed.

He felt his blood burning in anticipation of the battle, he needed to win, we would win, not only because his entire campaign needed badly a victory, also because he had no time to lose. He had to finish this army and ran to look for Hephaistion. His mind was full with images of torture, what if Memnon had him in a prison? What if Memnon was mistreating him? His dearest friend was injured after fighting for him, to help him to achieve his goal, to make his dreams come true, and now he was in the hands of the enemy.

He would crushed the Persians and squeezed their necks until they told him where was this Memnon. Alexander's mind was racing, making a battle plan, his eyes surveying the terrain and quickly measuring it… when he arrived to the edge of the River Granicus, and there the stream of his dreams and ideas stopped abruptly.

He hadn't expected this.

The Persians were on the other side of the river, but not only that, the river was too wide and too deep…

- Alexander, we can't attack now, not in our current position –said Parmelio when the King called an improvised meeting near the river—The Persians can't be tempted out of their position, they have all the advantages and are well aware of that; the river is too deep and the stream too strong, if you insist in charging crossing the river the phalanx would have to advance in column, not in extended line, and not only that, we will have to struggle up to climb the slippery bank on the far side, that would create general disorder and would left us vulnerable to their attacks.

- Parmelio is right –said Kleitos—Besides, it's late in the afternoon. We should camp here to spend the night and tomorrow look for another cross point.

- Alexander –said Parmelio again—The Persians are so heavily outnumber in infantry that might as well retreat during the night.

That last statement made up Alexander's mind. He couldn't let the Persians escape, he wanted a victory, he needed to get out of there soon, he had to look for Hephaistion; to let the Persians escape was unthinkable, unacceptable. He turned his head to the other side of the river, and saw the Persian army standing like the gates of the underworld, imperturbable and ready to bring dead to anyone who dare step into their territory.

The men in the Macedonian army wondered what was happening, some stretching the neck to see something, others standing on tiptoe. The King and his trustful advisers and friends were gathered far enough from the rest of the army to avoid been overheard. But the men at the front lines and the officers had seen the river and many of them, as veterans and men of war, knew that to fight with the enemy on the other side of the river was suicidal.

- What do you think, Kryriakos? –asked one of his companions.

The veteran _pezetairoi_ scratched his chin, watching the river.

- I think we are going to spent the night here –said Kryriakos—It's impossible to attack now, only a mad man would cross this river with an army like that waiting on the other side.

Kryriakos wasn't mistaken. Nobody in his right mind would attack in Alexander's position. But Alexander was famous for always doing the last thing you could possibly think about.

- I will not let the enemy escape –said Alexander with that voice that told them he was determined. When he talked like that he looked older, wiser; his handsome features hardening to look as the brilliant commander he was.

Parmelio nodded.

- Then we could wait until nightfall and march downstream to find an easier crossing point, as Kleitos suggested –said the veteran General—"A failure at the outset would be a serious thing now, and highly detrimental to our success in the long run"(1)

- No –said the King stubbornly, his uneven eyes looking darker. Two long locks of blond hair crossing his face; it was fascinating to look at him, so young, so attractive but at the same time surrounded by an aura of power—I will not look like a coward to these Persians; we will attack now.

Perdikkas, Leonnatos, Koinos, Philotas, Krateros and Ptolemy just heard the exchange in silent, they were on Parmelio's side but the veteran General and the _hipparch_ knew more about warfare than them, and they decided to let them do the taking.

- Alexander, Parmelio is right –said Kleitos, trying as hard as he could to not lose his patience—We must wait until nightfall and…

- And what makes you think the Persians will be still here while we look for an easier cross point? –the King's eyes were shining, it was impossible to disobey him—I'll waste no more time here.

- And why the hurry? –asked Kleitos.

- You know why, we don't have money and we are running out supplies. We need a victory now –the King's arguments were very valid and everybody there knew how desperately they needed a victory, but…

- Just that? –Kleitos took the risk of saying what everybody else was thinking—Are you sure Hephaistion had nothing to do with your decision?

- What if he has anything to do with my decision? –Alexander challenged him.

Parmelio shook his head. Amyntor's son was going to kill them all, he was sure of it.

That boy only causes problems –he thought.

- Alexander we can't attack, it's Daisios –said Parmelio, using the only argument he had now: religion—You know this month is bad luck for military campaigns

- And? By royal decree I name this month a second Artemisios, happy now? –said the King to his shocked Companions.

- You are insane! –exclaimed Kleitos, he just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

- I have heard enough –said the King angry—We attack now.

Things weren't as Alexander planned, the _pezetairoi_ were in shock when they heard what their King was planning, and the situation was even worst because almost all the high officials of the army were related to Parmelio. Philip's most veteran General had the control of all the key posts of the army and word spread quickly that Parmelio was against the attack, and not only that, the veteran soldiers knew this was a trap and they didn't want to advance through the river, especially with the Persians heavily armed on the other side.

The Persian cavalry was formed as an impenetrable wall and, in front of them at the crossing point were Memnon's mercenaries, the only infantry body in that formation but also the best, about 6,000 men armed with javelins instead of spears.

- What's wrong with the phalanx? Why isn't ready yet? –asked the King, tying his helmet, and impressive piece of armor with 2 great white wings adorning it. He looked like a warrior god, with the same dangerous beauty of a lion. The Macedonian Lion.

- They aren't sure about this –said Ptolemy, watching his King mounting a brown horse, not Boukephalos, he didn't use his trustful horse for an attack like this.

- It's not their job to be, they are here to fight –said Alexander in a terrible mood—I'll charge first with the cavalry, when a gap opens the infantry will cross the river, is that clear?

- Yes, Alexander –sighed Ptolemy. Where was Hephaistion when they needed him? Only Hephaistion could talk some sense into the King.

_Persian side,_

- General, do you think the Macedonian King is going to attack? –asked Lykaon, shielding his eyes with his hand, watching the enemy getting ready.

- He will attack, is in his nature –said Memnon—He is still young and is worried for his lover, but just in case he is not completely sure let's give him something to make up his mind. Euthydemos! –he called the same man that had brought Hephaistion to him.

- Yes, General.

- Chose a man with good aim and throw this to the Macedonians, specially to where the King is –Memnon gave him a small package, like a stone wrapped in clothes.

Euthydemos nodded.

- Yes, General.

_Macedonian side_,

Kleitos was still trying to convince Alexander to desist on the attack when they heard a scream of warning. An arrow flew directly to where the King was. Perdikkas came running on his horse with his shield ready to protect his King, but Alexander was too far and the arrow fell some paces in front of him.

- Holy harpies on a tree! –exclaimed Perdikkas, pulling the reins of his horse—What was that?

The men step back, moving away from the river, just in case the Persians started to shoot at them. Glycon, one of the King's pages, ran to where the arrow fell and saw that had something tied.

- Sire! –said the 14 years old boy—Sire, the arrow had this.

Glycon handed the King the small package and Ptolemy stretched his neck to see.

- What's that? –asked his friend and Alexander opened the package.

His uneven eyes opened as round as the full moon when he saw Hephaistion's locket, the same one he had gave him years ago when his best friend was going to Byzantium with King Philip. A murderous fury took possession of his body and all rational thoughts were replaced by a burning urge to kill. The creature of infinite power that slept inside the King woke up crying out for the blood of his enemies.

One look at Alexander's face made Ptolemy shudder, it was like looking at the face of Ares, a sight that no mortal could bear. The King looked capable enough of killing a million of men just with his sword and Ptolemy found himself feeling sorry for the Persians.

_You sealed your demise when you took what was mine,_

_Don't try to stop me from avenging this world,_

_No voice to be heard_

_There's no escape from this rage that I feel,_

_Nothing is real,_

(Bullet for my Valentine, _Waking the Demon_)

Alexander charged immediately not turning to see if his men were ready, he didn't care if he had to kill all the Persians alone, he would find Hephaistion even if he had to descend to the Hades and challenge Cerberus.

- Holy Mother #%&/ With &%#/ On top! –exclaimed Perdikkas, he kicked the flanks of his horse and ran behind Alexander.

- To the King! –shouted Kleitos, he could be against this madness that Alexander called an attack, but he would protect his King even with his life.

Only 3 cavalry squadrons were ready and they followed him immediately.

Leonnatos cursed when his horse step into the water, the river was deeper than they had thought and the furious stream proved to be another formidable enemy.

Oh, this is a very bad idea –thought Leonnatos, making his best to keep his horse going, the water reached his thighs at the middle of the river and he cursed again.

Around him the other _hetairoi_ were in no better conditions, only Alexander seemed to have no problems crossing through these indomitable waters, he was an excellent rider, but if things kept going like this he was going to be the only one to come across the river.

_Persians side,_

A grin curved Memnon's lips when he saw the charge, and silently thanked his wife for her magnificent advice. Yes, the Macedonian Lion had a great weakness called Love.

- Javelins! –shouted Memnon with his best parade voice. The sound of 6 thousand men taking his arms filled the air—Wait! –his pale blue ayes on the impressive figure of the King.

He really is the descendant of Achilles –thought the mercenary General—He shines like the sun.

Memnon had never before met Alexander, and the truth was that he was genuinely impressed, no man had such a fire inside, the Macedonian King was like no other mortal and that wounded his warrior pride. Many people praised Memnon, he was an excellent commander with vast knowledge of military strategy, many Persians said he had no rival, that he could beat Ares and challenge Athena.

Memnon knew he was good but now, seeing Alexander he wasn't so sure.

Why am I thinking like this? Why am I so afraid? –thought the mercenary General—I'm the one in the strongest position, I'm the one with the advantage here…then, why do I feel like this, so insecure?

He waited until the distance had shortened and then…

- Released!

_Macedonian side, _

The javelins fell on the Macedonians like rain, without a pause and without mercy. The mercenaries weren't Persians, they were Greek trained under the most strict military discipline, they were professionals in the art of war, deadly machines born to kill and they didn't gave ground. The mercenaries had all the advantages and the river appeared to work for them too, because the stream hit the horses with force, threatening to drag them.

- Damn mercenaries! –said Ptolemy through clenched teeth, covering himself the best he could with his shield at the same time he was pulling his horse's reins.

Soon one Macedonian after another started to fall into the cold waters, and Kleitos shouted at the King when he saw how far he was.

- Alexander! Wait! –he was very close to the other side, and the veteran _hipparch_ didn't know how the King had managed to get so far without being hit by a javelin, but it was dangerous if he alone got to where the enemy was.

Alexander turned after blocking a javelin aimed directly to him, and saw how the rest of the _hetairoi_ were having serious problems, and not only that, he was alone.

Even Alexander, is his frenzy rage saw the impossible task, even if he crossed there was the Persian cavalry, immobile like statues but ready to attack in any moment. His mind worked quickly, and before another man fell, he retreat again to his side of the river.

The shouts and cheering from the Persians' side were like blows for a man that considered his proud more important than almost anything in the world. His proud was who he was and this afternoon Memnon had spat on his face and laughed of his incapability of protecting who was the most important person in his life: Hephaistion. Because he was now sure that Hephaistion was on the other side of the river, so close and so far away from him.

- We are going to wait here until nightfall and look for an easier cross point –barked Alexander to his officers, still wet and in an even worst mood.

He looked again to the other side of the river and for a moment his eyes crossed with Memnon's.

I will never forget this –said Alexander to himself.

- Where is Kallisthenes? –asked the King, clenching his fist around Hephaistion's locket. Aristotle's nephew was the one recording all this battles and adventures in Asia, and he was always near when a major event occurred.

- I'm here, Alexander –said the historian, appearing with a slave carrying a bag full with scrolls.

- You will not write anything of what happen at the Granicus today, is that clear? –said the King, one of his pages trying to dry him with a towel.

Kallisthenes saw him as if the King had hit him.

- I don't understand…

- You understand perfectly well –Kallistenes would have argued with him, said that he was there to write about everything, that he was a free man, that no one, not even a King, could manipulate the events to his liking, that he was a Greek not a Persian under the orders of a Tyrant…but one look to Alexander's eyes made him tremble, and all he could said in a thin voice was.

- Yes, Alexander.

- How many men fell? –asked the King when he saw Kleitos coming.

- 25 –said the _hipparch_, tired, wet and covered in blood. He wasn't injured; the blood was of one of his men that had died in his arms. A javelin had pierced his throat.

- I will remember them.

XXX

Memnon returned to his camp at nightfall, all his men and the Persians cheered him for his victory against the Macedonian invader. He was tired but in an excellent mood and was invited by Arsites, the satrap of Hellespontine Phygia, to celebrate with him, Mithridates, Darius' son-in-law, and the other Persian nobles in a magnificent dinner.

- It was a good day, General –said Lykaon smiling.

- Yes, it was. But we must be alert, Lykaon –said Memnon, walking with him to his tent—The King is not going to surrender so easily.

- No, but he is not behaving as usual –said Thais' father—Your plan to kidnap his lover was excellent –the General nodded—I heard our guest tried to escape, remarkably in his condition.

- He killed Dardanos is a single combat –said Memnon, rubbing his eyes—I'm not surprised.

- I'll double his guards –the General patted his arm.

- Do it, please. Now go, take a bath and meet me in Arsites' tent, we deserve a good dinner –said Memnon—See also that the men receive wine and a good ration of food; they earned it.

- Where are you going?

- First to take a bath and a massage; then to see my guest.

When Hephaistion woke up he was again in the same tent; he felt weak, he wanted to close his eyes again and sleep, sleep, sleep… and soon his heavy eyelids close, he didn't want to think, not now. When he woke up again, several hours later, he surveyed his surroundings; there were no traces of the body of his Greek guard or blood. He tried to get up, but he discovered he had one arm tied to the bed.

Damn! –he thought.

Hephaistion pulled the rope several times and looked for something to cut it, but there wasn't anything he could use. He was looking under the bed when he heard the flaps of the tent opening and he sat again, pretending that he was doing nothing besides looking at the ceiling.

It was Memnon.

- You tied me –said Hephaistion with all the indignity he could summon—I thought you said I was your guest.

- Guests don't kill the guards –said Memnon, he wasn't angry. He looked good, wearing a clean chiton and his hair perfectly combed— Epikrates was a good lad.

- I'm very sorry but you leave me no choice, I don't like killing –that was a sincere answer that caught the mercenary's attention.

- Interesting, I head you are a very skilful warrior.

- A warrior not a murderer.

- True –said Memnon holding his gaze. Should he tell him about that day's battle? About the defeat of his King? Gods! What a beautiful creature.

After a battle the mercenary always felt the urge to lie with a woman…or a boy, the adrenaline and the emotion of a fight left him aroused and this time was no different, even more watching Hephaistion there, lying on the bed wearing only a thin tunic of blue cotton.

Memnon sat at on the bed, at his side, and touched his cheek, sliding his finger through his creamy skin.

- Don't you dare to even think about it –Hephaistion took his wrist with force.

- And what am I thinking? –Memnon challenged him.

- Do you think I'm stupid? I know how to recognize lust when I see it –said the Macedonian holding his gaze, his eyes shining in that scarce light.

- I think nothing of the sort –said the mercenary in a silky tone—I image that a man like you must have had all kind of proposals…

- Oh, please –said Hephaistion annoyed—If you are trying to seduce me you are wasting your time, and if you think for a moment that I would sleep with you to obtain my freedom, then you are moron.

In a fast movement, Memnon took him by the arms and threw him on the bed. Hephaistion tried to conceal his panic when he felt the mercenary's weight over him, he couldn't move, not with one arm tied, and feeling so weak; Memnon was strong and heavier, not to mention that he was a good soldier, he wouldn't be able to defeat him, not in his present condition.

Hephaistion hated that feeling of vulnerability, it reminded him when King Philip had rape him, he had been weak, only a boy and since them he loathed that feeling.

Memnon shuddered, feeling the Macedonian's warm body beneath him, his lips inches from his. He remembered Alexander, riding through the river with his eyes fixed on him; the Macedonian King was a man born to fight, he had came to this world to conquer it, who would have thought that a boy of 22 years old with a savage beauty as his could be such a good warrior? After all he was the only Macedonian who almost reach the other side of the river.

And he would have succeeded if his men were as brave as he –thought the mercenary—Probably I should have done the same as him if someone like Hephaistion was waiting for me…but Hephaistion could only belong to the strongest, a man like him couldn't be with a nobody, only with the best.

- What would you do if I take you by force? –asked the mercenary, his eyes running over Hephaistion's features.

- I will kill you in the fist opportunity I had –the tone in his voice told Memnon he wasn't joking, but that only increased his interest in him.

- Why are you with the Macedonian King? –asked the mercenary in a soft voice.

- Because I love him –said Hephaistion.

- Why?

- Because of what he is.

- Of what he is…you mean because of his strength? –asked Memnon with interest.

- I mean because everything –what was the mercenary playing at?

- What would you do if I tell you that he was defeated this afternoon? –asked Memnon as if they were talking about this year's harvest, brushing his cheek with every word.

- You are lying –not for one second Hephaistion thought that could be true. No, Alexander couldn't be defeated.

- I'm not –the mercenary kissed his cheek—I defeated him at the Granicus River –Hephaistion laughed softly—What's so funny?

- You didn't win, he let you go –said the Macedonian—And if I were you, I would be very worried right now, asking myself, what is Alexander planning?

- You should be more worried about you than about me –said Memnon; he lifted his head and kissed him, invading his mouth without giving him the opportunity to resist. Hephaistion tried to bite him but he fail, the mercenary was more skillful than he—One day I will have you, but not against your will –he stood up and smoothed his clothes—I'll send a servant with your dinner, and this time there will be no knives.

XXX

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 174


	43. Battle of the Granicus Pt II

**CHAPTER 38**

The Macedonian army advanced upstream under the cover of night, the scouts had found a safe cross point and the army was getting ready to start the crossing. Alexander was still angry about his defeat; angry with Memnon for taking Hephaistion and humiliating him, angry at himself for letting his emotions controlled him, and angry with Parmelio. The veteran General had been right, had made him look like an ignorant child and his proud couldn't forgive him.

He would have to do something about Parmelio, but he had no idea as to what. The best General of his father was like the fungus, he was everywhere; his sons had important posts in the army, his son-in-law was no other than Koinos, and his family or his protégées surrounded him.

As Alexander watched the crossing of his troops he found himself thinking. This was not his army, this was still his father's army, here were his officers, his generals, his _somatophylakes_, his veterans, his _taxeis_ as he had organized them, his cavalry squadron…everything had his father's touch… and of course, good old Parmelio, his father's General.

The King took Hephaistion's locket, he was wearing it now along with his own and he vowed that he would find his soul mate. He lifted his head, it was almost dawn, they had rested for a few hours before marching again, leaving all the camp fires burning to deceive the enemy, and now the night was almost ending, soon it would be enough sun to let the Persians see what was really happen. They must hurry.

Just wait a little longer, Phai –thought Alexander—I'm coming for you.

XXX

Dr. Philip was at the end of the long column of soldiers, he was taking care the wounded from the previews attack. Thais, Sophonisba and Kyros were with him, they have proved to be good nurses and were of great help to the doctor. The wounded, the baggage train and the camp followers would be the very last to cross.

- What will happen now? –asked Kyros in a whisper, carrying clean dressings. He was excited, all this secrecy, the army advancing in utterly silence during the night, his teenager heart was beating fast and his green eyes were shining.

Thais shook her head, smiling. There was no doubt that Kyros was still a child.

- I don't now –said the _hetaira_— I suppose the King is going to attack by surprise.

- And is he going to rescue Hephaistion? –he was even more excited.

- Probably –Thais caressed his head, as if the Theban was a puppy—And we are going to see him again.

Those words made Kyros smiled. Thais left a bucket with water on the ground and sighed, her eyes on the other side of the river where the army stated to assemble again. She had seen the previous day's battle, looking for her father among the 6 thousand mercenaries fighting for the Great King…but she was too far away to see something.

And I don't think today I will have more luck –thought the _hetaira_—Maybe If the King wins and he takes prisoners I can ask them about my father…but, what if my father is taken prisoner? What if he is killed? Enough Thais! You don't even know if he is here fighting –she took a deep breath and forced herself to remain calm.

XXX

- Alexander! –shouted Koinos, his voice sounded like a thunder in that silence; the King turned—Look!

A small cavalry squadron was a few paces from them, probably Persian scouts; they saw what was happening and hurried back to their own camp.

- Should we pursue them? –asked Koinos, taking the reins of his horse ready to go after them.

- No, let them go back –said Alexander, thinking quickly—I want the phalanx formed in front of the river, we must cover the rest of the army still crossing.

The fierce discipline of the Macedonians were the key to their success; they were in battle formation by the time the Persians appeared; not their entire army just a few squadrons. By now the sun was shining with all intensity and both enemies could face each other. Alexander led the cavalry against the Persians; they had expected to take the Macedonian King by surprise but when them saw this was impossible, they retreated.

- What now? –asked Perdikkas, moving his horse at Alexander's side.

- They would come back with the whole army –said the King, now in a better mood, his cool calm back and his mind working fast, making a battle plan, imagining how the Persians where going to deploy their forces.

XXX

- What are you saying? –asked Arsites, without believing what he was listening from his scouts—His army is already on our side of the river?

- Yes, sire –said his scout.

- When this happened?

- During the night –answered Memnon, entering the tent, while servants were dressing the Persian satrap—He deceived us and while we thought he was camping, the Macedonian King was looking for a cross point upstream.

Arsites cursed.

- And now? –he asked.

- Now? We fight, what else? –said Memnon smiling.

XXX

- Alexander is here, isn't he? –said Hephaistion, looking as if he had all the wisdom of the universe in him. He knew Alexander would come, he never doubt that.

- You have good ears –said Memnon, tying his breastplate with the help of a servant—Yes, your King is here; he crossed the river during the night and now is ready to engage battle.

- He will win –said the Macedonian as if he could saw the future—Nobody can defeat Alexander.

The mercenary dismissed his servant and walked to the bed, where Hephaistion was still tied.

He believes in his King blindly –he thought—I have never met someone with such a confidence, he loves him but not only that…the Macedonian King is everything to him. How I wish that someone could look at me the same way he sees his lover.

- We'll see if your King is undefeatable –said Memnon with intensity—And if I win today, you will be mine.

The mercenary left him confused. What did he mean? Memnon was a proud man, so much was clear, he must be annoyed to hear someone telling him how great was his adversary and that he had no chance of winning, so far Hephaistion understood the situation but…

Why did he want to win my approval? –thought Hephaistion, he could have taken him by force, like King Philip did once, but no, Memnon wanted that the Macedonian to come to him willingly, to consider him as great as his King…or even more—As if that is going to happen.

Hephaistion saw his arm tied and cursed. He would have to think another way to escape.

Outside the tent, Memnon called Euthydemos and the man appeared as if he had been waiting to be call, ready wearing his best armor.

- I want you to stay here –said the General.

- Sir? I don't understand, I thought I was taking part in the battle –Euthydemos looked confused and disappointed, he really wanted to take part in the upcoming battle.

- I have an assignment for you –said Memnon with gravity, whatever he was going to say it was important—You will stay here and guard Hephaistion, if we lose today, you will take him to my house and explain my wife that he must remain there until I come. Under no circumstances you are going to let Hephaistion fall into the King's hands. Do you understand?

- Perfectly, sir.

- Good man –Memnon patted his arm—And be careful, Hephaistion is as clever as beautiful, he killed Epikrates with a small knife. Remember, he defeated Dardanos.

- I will be careful, sir –Euthydemos assured him—You can count on me.

Maybe he was not fighting on the battlefield but Euthydemos was feeling much better now; his General was entrusting him with a delicate mission and he would not fail him.

XXX

Didn't take long for the Persians to deployed their troops; but, when the _hetairoi_ and the most veteran _pezetairoi_ saw their lines it was with utterly astonishment and confusion.

- What, in the name of Ares, are they thinking? –exclaimed Ptolemy, blinking as if in that way the enemy lines would rearrange into a more common battle formation.

- Do you think this is a joke? –asked Leonnatos, frowning.

Philotas laughed.

- I knew these barbarians were stupid, but I didn't think they were THIS stupid –he said.

Only Alexander saw the enemy in complete silence. The Persians had formed their entire cavalry at the front line, deploying them as wide a front as possible; and they left the infantry behind the cavalry, as a reserve group.

Why are they doing this? –thought the King. For what his spies had told him, Arsites had more cavalry regiments (16 thousand against his own 6, 000) than he had infantry battalions (30,000 against his 43, 000), and the satrap knew the Macedonian phalanxes were far more superior than his own troops. That could be an explanation of why to adopt this battle formation—But what about the Greek mercenaries? –he surveyed the enemy lines with his uneven eyes and found a small group of mercenaries on horses, the rest must had been behind the lines as reserve—Why to keep the best men they have as reserve? After all they saved the day for the Persians yesterday.

At the end, Alexander had no idea of what they were thinking but he knew what to do. The Persians would try to outflank him and engulfed his wings with his massive cavalry force, and not only that, most probably they would tried to kill him and end the battle… no, the war, that same day. The King saw how some of the Persian cavalry regiments from the center started to move to the Persians' left wing, to face Alexander.

The King smiled, he was expecting that.

Good! Let's start this –thought the King.

- Parmelio –said Alexander to the veteran General when all his officers were reunited—I'll divide the army, you will have the control over the left side –Parmelio nodded—And the right side will be under my direct orders –he surveyed the faces of his officers all were there with the exception of Hephaistion…and that made him feel a hollow in his heart– On the left wing I want: the Thessalian, Thracian and allied cavalry. At the center will be the phalanx. Krateros, how do you feel? Do you think you can lead the phalanx today?

- I can do it, Alexander –said Krateros with difficulty, but his dark eyes were full with determination.

- Good man –said the King nodding—Koinos, Meleager, Philip, Amyntas and Perdikkas you will also lead the phalanx from the center, each of you will command a _taxei_ –he made a pause, seeing every one of them to the eyes— I'm counting on you.

- Yes, Alexander –said the men.

- At the right side of the phalanx I want the _hypaspists_ –continued the King— Nicanor, you will be in charge.

- I'll do my best –said Nicanor.

- And finally on the right wing is going to be: the _hetairoi_ cavalry, the archers, the lancers and Paeonians. Philotas, you are in charge of the _hetairoi_, Kleitos as usual you stay with the _Ile Basilike_. Will have the Granicus to or right side, so be careful.

- Easy enough –said Philotas with a sneer—This Persians are dog meat.

Kleitos just nodded.

- Questions? –nobody spoke—Excellent, to your position then.

Alexander saw with satisfaction how Memnon and his mercenaries where in front of him along with the Persian nobles, all of them leading from their left side, Arsites, Arsamenes and Spithridates. Good, time to settle things.

_Persian left wing,_

- There he is! –said Lykaon, pointing to where Alexander was—Good enough! That helmet and his escort make him easy to locate.

Memnon nodded. He had a bad feeling about this battle and not only because what Hephaistion said, but also for this peculiar battle formation. It was Arsites' idea to put all the cavalry at the front and the mercenary General felt uneasy, he had explained Arsites that the best was to adopt a traditional battle formation, but this time Arsites won't listen, not like the day before.

- We are not going to attack him –said Memnon catching Lykaon's attention.

- Beg your pardon, sir.

- The King. That's what he wants, why else would he be attracting so much attention –said the General, leaning to the front; his horse moved his head—If the Persians want to kill the King, that's their business, if the King is close enough to attack him, we will do it, but we are not going to charge aiming to end his life.

- As you order, sir.

_Here we are, born to be kings_

_We're the princes of the universe_

_Here we belong, fighting to survive_

_We've come to be the rulers of you all_

(Queen, _Princes of the Universe_)

Alexander gave the order to attack; the sound of the trumpets filled the place followed by the terrible battle cry of the Macedonians. As always, the King lead the attack of the _hetairoi_ cavalry, followed closely by the _Ile Basilike_, commanded by Melas Kleitos. They charged in wedge formation, directly to where Memnon and Arsamenes were waiting for him.

For a moment Alexander closed his eyes, hearing the horses' hooves as thunders in a stormy night. All his doubts and all his emotions were cast aside, in that moment only mattered the battle and the enemy standing before him. He was doing what he was born to do. When he opened his eyes again the first man he saw was Memnon, still too far to distinguish the expression on his face, but he knew the mercenary General and the Persian nobles were waiting, ready to charge against him.

_Macedonian left wing, _

Parmelio had already engaged battle against the Medes and the Bactrian troops. He was barking orders, sending the Thessalian, Thracian and Allied cavalry to stop the Persians, while keeping his 3 _taxeis_ of infantry away from the battle. He had orders to take the infantry straight to the center of the Persians, so as far as he could he would not involved them in the battle against the enemy cavalry.

Then, the Persian right wing moved against the veteran General with the intentions of outflanking him, but doing so, they let a gap opened in the center of their formation.

_Persian left wing, _

Memnon drew his spear and his men did the same, they were ready to charge when suddenly they saw, to their utterly astonishment, how the King changed his curse at the last minute, and instead of facing Memnon and Arsamenes he headed to the Persian center, where the gap opened.

- Where, in the name of the Minos, Aeacos and Rhadamanthys, is he going? –asked Lykaon, his Boeotian helmet didn't let him see as much as he wanted.

Memnon turned and first he was as confused as his second in command, what had the Macedonian King saw that made him change his curse? He had no idea, but then he saw it, he saw the gap through the Persians lines.

- Ares' balls! –exclaimed the mercenary General. How the King saw the gap?

_Macedonian right wing,_

Alexander led the _hetairoi_ cavalry through the enemy lines, the clash was savage and soon the King was trapped in the middle of a tornado of sounds, odors, colors, faces and horses. But now Alexander wasn't a man or a King, he was the God of War who descended to punish the mortals, fool enough to challenge his power.

He killed immerse in a blood frenzy, he was worried for his soul mate, he was angry for being unable to protect Hephaistion, he was humiliated after his defeat a day before, he was, he was, he was… so many emotions inside him, threatening to drive him crazy and fueling his murderous rage. Soon, Alexander was in the middle of a merciless combat, he pierced an enemy through the chest with his spear, the man fell from his horse and the King found himself without a weapon.

- Alexander! –shouted Demaratus of Corinth, throwing him his own spear.

_Persian right wing, _

Mithridates, the Great King Darius' son-in-law, stopped his horse and saw what was happening at the center of their forces. He cursed the Macedonian King using words that made the people around him felt all the hairs in their bodies stood up.

- If he can do it, so do I –he said and kicked his horse's flanks leading his own men, his Iranian cavalry division and his 40 high ranking Persian nobles, to a direct attack against the phalanx at the center.

_Macedonian right wing,_

Alexander saw what Mithridates was doing and ran after him, he wouldn't aloud the Persian to do what he was thinking; a man near Darius' son-in-law saw the Macedonian King charging against them as a spirit from the underworld, crying for their souls. This soldier reacted quickly, took his javelin and threw it at Alexander.

The King raised his shield to cover himself, but the javelin had been thrown with such force that it pierced the King's shield and his cuirass, but luckily without damaging him.

- Shit! –exclaimed Alexander through clenched teeth, he broke the javelin to free his shield and continued his pursued.

When Mithridates was close enough, the King threw his spear successfully hitting Mithridates' breastplate. But the breastplate held and Darius' son-in-law survived, the spear didn't pierce his armor, and now an enraged Mithridates drew his sword and charged against Alexander.

- By the severe head of Medusa! –exclaimed Kleitos, when he was what was going on. He kicked the sides of his horse, and went to where the King was fighting alone, always alone, who do he thought he was?

They exchanged blows until Alexander saw a piece of the broken spear that had pierced his own shield and jabbed it to his opponent's face. Mithridates screamed; he managed to take Alexander by his cloak and when he fell from his horse, he dragged the Macedonian with him. The King recovered quickly and drew his sword ready to finish his enemy; he was so concentrated with Mithridates that he didn't saw Rhosaces, another Persian noble, riding directly to him.

Rhosaces hit him with his saber, a hard blow that land on his head, cutting the helmet all the way to the bone, leaving Alexander swaying dizzily and confused, blood running freely through his face.

Rhosaces attacked again, but the King managed to raise his sword and stopped the attack; then he cut his throat, without noticing his aggressor's brother, Spithridates moving behind him ready to cut his royal head in one clean blow. Spithridates raised his sword, then a terrible pain invaded him; he saw in horror how his severed arm was falling, his now dead hand still holding his sword. His scream filled the place.

Spithridates fell letting Alexander see Kleitos standing behind with his sword dropping the flesh blood of the satrap.

- Kleitos… —whispered the King with his last energies, fainting at last.

The veteran _hipparch_ ran to where he was and lifted him while his men clustered around them to protect their King.

- You are too used to have Hephaistion at your side to protect you –said Kleitos, wrapping a cloth around his head, luckily the blow didn't damaged Alexander's skull—It's good we have a headstrong King.

_Macedonian center, _

How was that Krateros could lead his men if he couldn't speak correctly thanks to his broken jaw? The world would never know, but the fact was that Krateros and Meleager took their _taxeis_ through the gap that the Persian cavalry had opened at the center and attack the Persian infantry. Soon they were followed by the rest of the _taxeis_ and the turned came for the mercenary infantry to fight at last.

_Macedonian right wing, _

- Alexander, Alexander –Kleitos called him, patting his cheek. The King moaned softly—Alexander.

- Phai?

- Not even in your wildest dreams –said the _hipparch_ laughing.

The King opened his eyes with difficulty and when he focused he saw Melas Kleitos' dark eyes on him.

- Good to have you still with us –said Kleitos.

Alexander sat and vomited at his side. His head hurt terribly, beating as if he had a family of Woodpeckers inside, and he still felt dizzy, everything was spinning round him.

- What happened? –he cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand.

- Our phalanx is beating the hell out of those Persians sons of a bad mother –said Kleitos smiling—They are fighting the enemy infantry, the enemy center is giving ground leaving the wings unprotected, and apparently many of the Persian leaders are dead, because a good number of their troops are fleeing from the battlefield.

- The battle is ours then.

- Well, yes. But the Greek mercenaries are giving us problems –said the _hipparch_ catching his attention.

- What about them? –Alexander closed his eyes and took his hand to his head.

- Memnon has them on a high knoll –explained Kleitos—Above the battlefield and there he is making a last stand –the _hipparch_ frowned looking at his King—I'll take you to doctor Philip, you don't look well.

- How would you look if a sword almost cut your skull in two? –said Alexander, his eyes still closed.

- That was you fault –the King opened one eye—You shouldn't be there alone in the first place, surrounded by the enemy and not paying attention to what's going on around you.

- I don't know what happen there –said Alexander in a low voice—I didn't see that man coming –he pointed to where Rhosaces lay, a pool of his own blood under him.

- Oh! I know very well what happened.

- Enlighten me.

- Hephaistion is always there to cover your ass –said Kleitos bluntly—You are too used to have him around you that you don't pay attention to what happen behind your back.

Alexander fell silent. Kleitos was right, Hephaistion was always there to protect him and he had been reckless…Oh, how his missed his best friend, his soul mate.

- The King! Where is the King? –shouted a man, riding directly to them—I need the King.

- He is here! –answered Kleitos with his strong voice.

- Sire, I have a message from General Memnon –said the man, a Macedonian soldier—He is asking for quarter.

- Quarter? Is he out of his mind? –Alexander stood up, and Kleitos ran to help him—He kidnapped Hephaistion and now is asking for quarter –the King laughed—Tell him there will be no quarter for them, but tell your officer that I want the son of a bad mother alive.

- Yes, sire.

- Give me my horse –asked Alexander.

- Are you sure? –the King's eyes told him everything he needed to know—All right.

XXX

When Memnon heard the King answer he knew they would be killed to the last man, no mercy for them and he couldn't blame him; after all he had kidnapped his lover; but he had a tinny little hope that Alexander would let his men go.

- What now? –asked Lykaon, covered in blood and mood from head to toe, he had lost his helmet at some point of the battle and his horse had been killed, he would make a last stand fighting on foot. Better for him, he didn't like horses.

- There is only one option, we are going to fight like Hades' specters and take with us as many Macedonians as we can –said the General in a menacing tone and his officers nodded. All of them were brave men, ready to die without regrets.

- It's a good death –said one of the officers—But not for you sir, and certainly not for Lykaon.

- What are you talking about? –asked Memnon confused.

- Both of you need to get out of here, sir –said his officer—You have to live in order to fight again.

- Impossible! I'm not leaving you –said the General stubbornly—I'm not a coward –Lykaon nodded his agreement.

- The General is right, we can't run away like scare women –said Lykaon.

- Nobody thinks you are cowards, sir. But you are more useful alive –the officer insisted—Please, leave now while you still can.

Memnon held his gaze and saw the determination in his eyes. He didn't like the idea, he wouldn't be in peace with himself knowing that he had abandoned his men…but, he saw the faces around him and saw that his men wanted him to live. His officers were right, he must live to fight another day, he had so much to do. He nodded.

- I will never forget you –the mercenary General took his officer by the arm, a strong grip.

- We know, sir –said the man smiling—It was an honor to fight with you.

XXX

Alexander himself led the cavalry against the mercenaries, he was tired of them and he would teach them what happen when someone messed with him. The motion of the horse was a torture, he felt as if his head were about to explode, but he needed to do this, he would lead his men and crushed Memnon once and for all.

- Leonnatos! –the King shouted, riding to where the mercenaries where.

- I'm here!

- Leon, go to Amyntas, Koinos and Perdikkas and tell them take their _taxeis_ to the mercenaries, tell them to do a frontal assault –said Alexander.

- Yes, Alexander –Leonnatos rode to where the infantry was.

The phalanx attacked and at the same time the cavalry surrounded the mercenaries from both flanks, Alexander was determined to finish them, but Memnon's men fought like demons, they were brave men and they knew this was the end. They would go to the underworld as proud soldiers and they killed more Macedonians in that last stand than the Persians did during the whole battle.

His officers barking orders and they held their ground for too long for Alexander's liking.

The King let them suffer all his fury, opening a bloody path of broken bodies under his horse; he was looking for Memnon, he had things to settle with him. Alexander struck his sword through a man's abdomen and twisted it inside him, the man screamed and fell but when the King turned to stop another attack, this man, with his last forces, raised his spear and killed his horse.

_That day died 4,000 mercenaries; the last 2,000 surrendered while the rest of the Persian forces ran away in disorder. The battle was over, but now Alexander had other things to do... _

Euthydemos heard the news of the defeat when Arsites fled from the battlefield, one of his servants told the mercenary about the disaster, before taking a horse to run away behind his master. The Greek cursed and spat at his side.

- Do you think the General is dead? –asked another mercenary, a man named Marnes.

- Who knows? –said Euthydemos, walking to the tent where Hephaistion was—But we have orders, we must take the Macedonian prisoner to the General's house.

Marnes nodded.

- I'll call Idas –he said—Well need to go by horse if we want to get away fast.

- My thoughts exactly –said Euthydemos—You and Idas fetch the horses, I'll go for the Macedonian.

Hephaistion had no idea of what was happening. He had tried everything to cut the rope that had him tied to the bed, but this time Memnon didn't left behind anything he could use, the clever bastard. He even tried to bite the rope, a terrible idea by the way.

When Euthydemos entered the tent, Hephaistion knew something had happened, his expression told him everything.

- Alexander won the battle –he said, his heart beating faster.

- You don't seem surprised –said the Greek, drawing a dagger. Hephaistion saw him on alert, ready to attack him if he tried to hurt him.

- Why should I? I know what my King is capable of –said Hephaistion, lifting his chin proudly.

Euthydemos smiled, took him by the wrist and cut the rope. The Macedonian saw him with confusion.

- What? Do you really think we were going to leave you here? –said the Greek—You are coming with us.

Hephaistion kicked him hard on the side of his leg; Euthydemos moaned and released the pressure on his wrist. Now was his opportunity, the Macedonian ran to the entrance but there Idas stopped him, hitting him on his stomach. Hephaistion felt a terrible pain, his wound was still healing and that punch felt as if he was dying; he bent over and fell on his knees, his eyes closed tight.

- I'm sorry; but you really are stubborn –said Idas, taking Hephaistion by the arm to drag him outside.

- Gods! He knows how to kick –said Euthydemos, puffing, rubbing his leg.

- Euthydemos, I really think we should tie him –said Idas watching Hephaistion—He is like a wild cat and would take our eyes out if we let him.

Euthydemos nodded.

- All right, but do it fast; we can't lose more time here –he said, hurrying to where the horses were waiting.

XXX

All right, I have to give many explanations here –Zophiel clears her throat— For the battle of the Granicus River I used Dr. Green's theory about the possibility of two battles instead of one. I used his theory for 3 main reasons; first I like it. I can't imagine the battle fought in the way it was having the river in the middle of both armies, I just can't, least of all after reading Hannibal Barca and Julius Caesar's stories; I know, Alexander was a genius, and maybe he actually won this battle with the river in the middle, but sadly if I can't imagine how he could do it with the evidence against him, I can't write it.

Second, it fit perfectly with my plot. I'm very sorry if I destroyed somebody's idea of this battle, I truly am, and I do not intent to say that this was the way in which the battle was fought, that would be crazy for my part.

And the third reason, I wanted to give you another version of this battle, something you haven't read in other place. I hope you have like it. As I said before I like ancient battles but I'm a terrible commander.

A million thanks for reading, and see you next week.

Hey you! Yes, you, the one on the other side of the computer, below is a button that says "review" click on it, please ^_^


	44. Chapter 43

Hello!

I'm back again, with new chapters and very grateful for all your kind comments. Gracias! You are great!

Just a few announcements before you start reading…or again just skip the announcements.

Usually I don't write 2 futuristic dreams so close to each other, but this one has a special dedication to Norrsken ^_^ But I hope you all like it.

Also, these chapters have another special dedication to my dear childhood friend Ilse; because without her extensive knowledge in soap operas this weird love triangle with Alexander-Hephaistion-Memnon would have never work out. Thank you!

Hi Sophea: I'm very happy to read you like my battle :D I'm having a great time writing about Memnon, it's great to read that you like him. He will have an important part in this story, but sadly he died soon, so we are not going to see him much. I really, really wanted to reunite Alexander and Hephaistion in these chapters but I couldn't finish the third one (I'm sorry!) So it will have to wait until next week. Thanks again for your great reviews, and I hope you'll like this update.

**CHAPTER 39**

The battle was over. Many Persians had fled from the battlefield, but many others surrender; against all odds the Macedonian King had achieved a great victory and the survivors had no desires of challenging him again. Alexander for his part was eager to go to the Persian camp and look for Hephaistion; he would celebrate once he had his best friend again in his arms. He issued orders to his officers to take the prisoners to different areas, and gave explicit instructions that he wanted the group of mercenaries apart from the other prisoners.

- Ptolemy! –exclaimed the King—Lend me your horse.

- Alexander –said his friend, watching him taking his horse—You need to see doctor Philip, your head wound looks bad.

- I don't have time –his head was killing him, the pain worsening every second but his desire to see his best friend again was greater than anything else. He would go to Hephaistion's side even without legs.

- At least give a second, I'll go with you –Ptolemy insisted, but the King ignored him, kicked the sides of the horse and left.

- I hate when he does that –cursed Ptolemy, watching the cloud of dust that the King left behind him.

Arsites' camp was a disaster to say the least. People screaming and running in all directions taking animals, slaves and packages with them, some tents were burning and a pack of pigs were running everywhere, scared by all the commotion. Almost all the people remaining there were servants, but Alexander found 2 or 3 soldiers, trying to take with them all they could before running away. One Persian soldier found the Macedonian King when he was leaving a tent, a carpet rolled up in his arms; he froze and got pale as if he was looking at Hades himself. The man threw the carpet and ran before Alexander could ask him where they kept their prisoners.

- Alexander! –Leonnatos came after him, he and his horse where covered in blood and mud, men and beast exhausted after the battle, but Leonnatos couldn't let his King alone—Alexander, why did you left like that? You should have waited for us, is dangerous for you and you are injure.

He was still talking when Nikandros arrived, followed by Kleitos. Nikandros had thought the same as the King: he had to look for his brother; there wasn't a day since Memnon's men kidnapped Hephaistion when Nikandros didn't blamed himself for this, he had promised his parents he would look after him, he had been ordered by his King to protect him and had failed everybody.

Alexander saw the newcomers and nodded.

- We have to find Hephaistion –said the King, the urged in his voice was obvious. The 3 of them knew better than to argue with him, even more when Hephaistion's life was in danger—We are going to split in 2 groups, Kleitos you come with me to the right, Nick and Leon you go to the left. We'll meet again at the entrance.

- Yes, Alexander.

The King and Kleitos looked around, checking the tents and all the suspicious places they found, but if they continue like that that would take them all day. The camp was immense, bigger that the Macedonian and with less order. For what Alexander noticed, it was divided by ethnic groups (in some way like his own army) and the tents of the Persian nobles were all at the same place; but there wasn't a palisade surrounding the camp, or sentry posts to guard the zone. The King made a mental note about this.

The _hipparch_ for his part dismounted and saw a girl running with a blanket in her arms.

- Hey, you! –the girl saw him with horror and ran, but Kleitos was faster and caught her before she could go.

The girl screamed and the blanket fell, she was carrying all kind of objects inside it: cups and jars made of gold and silver, and beautiful and luxurious fabrics.

- Shut up! I'm not going to hurt you –said Kleitos harshly but the girl kept screaming. Kleitos snorted, he had no time for this. He drew his sword and when the girl saw the weapon pointed at her she closed her mouth—Better. Now, tell me where do you Persians keep your prisoners? –the girl shook her head, she was terrified—Do you understand what I'm saying? –she kept shaking her head and the _hipparch_ snorted again.

He released her and the girl picked the things up and ran as fast as she could.

This is going to take forever –thought Kleitos tired, rubbing his eyes.

But Alexander had more luck than him. He found one of the Persian servants that worked for Memnon. The King caught him when he tried to steal a donkey (all the horses were taken by now) scared after the devastating defeat of the Persian army, and trying to get out of there as soon as possible, but his hands trembled so much that the servant couldn't untied the donkey, who only stared at him bored.

- Please, don't kill me –asked the servant in a passable Greek, catching the King's attention.

- You speak Greek? –asked Alexander, pleasantly surprised, his sword stained with blood in his hand.

- A little –said the servant, hands up and head down.

- I'm looking for a Macedonian prisoner, I know he is here; do you know something? –the man went pale, of course he knew of whom the King was talking about, but he feared for his life if General Memnon were to know he had talked—If you know something I'll see that you come to no harm –said Alexander reading his mind.

The man nodded; most probably General Memnon was dead, anyway and that sword in the King's hand was a very real threat.

- Are you looking for a Macedonian with a wound on his side? –the King's eyes shone.

- Yes! Have you seen him? –Alexander insisted, he did care to conceal the emotion in his voice.

- He was in General Memnon's tent –said the man trembling—The General insisted that we treat him as his guest.

- Where is he? Take me to him –the King demanded, he was so close of Hephaistion, his whole body ached wanting to feel him again close to his body.

- I can't do that, sir –said the man exasperating Alexander.

- Why not? –the King was losing his patience, his head was killing him and this man didn't speak clear.

- The General's men took him away after the battle –explained the servant and now was the turn of the King to turn pale.

- Where? WHERE? –Alexander asked harsher than he had intended, he was worried and a sense of doom invaded his heart.

- I don't know, sir –the man cried—I don't know, I just saw the Greeks taking him on a horse.

- In what direction? –the man pointed, trembling from head to toe—You will stay with me. Kleitos!

- I'm here –said the _hipparch, _walking to him—I heard everything.

- Take this man with you; I'll need to interrogate him later –said Alexander looking for his horse.

- Where are you going? –it was a silly question but he had to ask.

- I'm going after them; they can't be far from here –answered the King.

- Alone? No way, I'm coming with you –Kleitos took a rope near the donkey and tied the servant to a wooden fence—You will wait here –he said to the terrified man. The donkey kept staring at him bored.

XXX

The mercenaries were true to their word and they tied Hephaistion's hands and gagged him. He travel alone on a horse tied to Euthydemos', surrounded by the rest of the Greek soldiers. He counted 7 in total while they were riding at full speed.

If only I feel better –thought Hephaistion, but in his current condition there was nothing he could do. Escape was out of question he would never made it and he didn't consider wise to test his captors' patience.

- Euthydemos! –exclaimed Marnes, suddenly—Someone is coming.

Hephaistion lifted his head, could it be? Could be Alexander coming for him? He turned his head with the rest of the Greeks as a pack of dogs who sniffed food. Hephaistion narrowed his eyes but he only saw 2 silhouettes, 2 riders approaching at great speed; he felt his heart racing.

Idas cheered.

- It's the General –he exclaimed, and the group stopped and stood on their saddles to see.

- It's true –said Euthydemos, thanking Zeus, Ares, Athena and all the Gods he could think about—It's the General and Lykaon.

The mercenaries cheered and Hephaistion felt as if his heart broke into pieces. Alexander didn't come for him.

- General –said Euthydemos, smiling like a little boy—Are you all right?

- I'm fine, but don't stop; come on, we have a long journey ahead of us –said Memnon kicking his horse—We aren't safe; the Macedonians could catch us here.

- Yes, sir –the group kept going.

- Why is Hephaistion tied? –asked Memnon, while they rode to his estate.

- He attacked me, sir –explained Euthydemos, a little embarrassed—We thought it would be a better idea to tie him, less problems, sir.

Memnon turned to see his prisoner and Hephaistion held his gaze, defying him.

- I told you to be good –said the General.

The Macedonian rolled his eyes, and turned his face away, he wasn't in the mood to hear Memnon.

XXX

It was already dark when Alexander came back to his own camp. He and Kleitos had looked for Hephaistion everywhere, but clearly the mercenaries knew the surroundings better. And the King would have looked for Hephaistion all night, but Kleitos convinced him to go back, he was injured and there were things he needed to attend.

- You were lucky –said the exhausted doctor Philip, cleaning the King's head wound—It's just a superficial wound, you will be fine.

Alexander said nothing, he was angry, worried and didn't feel well; how could have he let Memnon escape? He had failed again, and he felt like fire burning inside him, he wanted to shout, to hit something. Memnon was free and still had his soul mate with him.

- I'm sorry doctor, have you seen Thais? –asked Ptolemy, poking his head through the tent's flaps.

- She is on the battlefield –answered the doctor; pouring wine on Alexander's wound to disinfect it. It hurt, but the King only clenched his fists.

Ptolemy frowned.

- What is she doing there? –the battlefield? That was no place for a woman like Thais.

- I wish I knew –doctor Philip puffed out.

XXX

Thais was on the battlefield with Sophonisba and Kyros; the 3 of them with torches searching the bodies in the dark, along with the camp followers. Kyros felt sick, watching these people searching the bodies looking for valuable things, like rats in a dump; he had never seen something like this before and was shocked. Sophinisba was trembling, scared of being among the corpses showing all kind of terrible wounds, some lacking a leg or an arm, but she had vowed to help her mistress to look for her father, and that was what they were doing, searching among the corpses of the Greek mercenaries for Thais' father.

Sophinisba drove away the flies with her hand and stepped over a foot; she screamed, a high-pitched piercing scream that made Kyros jumped.

- Are you all right? –asked the Theban and the Numidian girl nodded, closing her eyes.

- Sophonisba –said Thais softly, turning over the corpse of a very young man with her feet—If you want, go back to the camp.

The Numidian shook her head.

- I-I'm fine… –the smell of decay filled her nostrils and Sophinisba bent over to vomit at her side.

Thais shook her head, her slave was a very delicate girl, she shouldn't be in a place like this, but the _hetaira_ knew why she did this and she was very grateful for her loyalty.

- Thais –said Kyros, after a while—I can't find a man with your same hair color, or that looks just like you.

- Thank Zeus! –exclaimed the _hetaira, _there was still hope—That means he is still alive –she put her hands together in front of her and close her eyes for a moment—Let's go, then.

Sophonisba thank Baal for this mercy.

- Where now? –asked Kyros.

- To the mercenary prisoners –answered Thais, leading the way.

- Why we didn't do that in the first place? –asked the Theban, frowning.

- Because they are heavily guarded, and it's going to be difficult to approach them –explained Thais, taking her slave by the hand.

Thais went with them to where the King kept the Greek prisoners, at the center of the camp. They were all tied, back-to-back and guarded by a group of _pezetairoi_. Kryriakos was in charge of the prisoners, and the veteran soldier stopped the peculiar trio when he saw them.

- Halt! Where do you think you are going? –asked Kryriakos, his only visible injured was an arm with dressings.

- Sir, my name is Thais –said the _hetaira _with all respect—I would like to speak to the prisoners.

Kryriakos threw his head back laughing.

- Did you hear, Damiskos? –shouted the _pezetairoi_ to his companion—The lady wants to talk to the prisoners –his companion laughed with him.

- I fail to see the funny side of this –said Thais, with all dignity.

- Miss, this is a prisoners camp not a tea shop. The orders are that nobody can approach the mercs –said Kryriakos, crossing his arms.

- But I'm not a "nobody" –said Thais with arrogance—I'm the King's mistress –Kyros gasped and saw her as if she was nuts.

- Thais? –Alexander's voice made her turned white. Had he heard her? Why did she always have to make a fool of herself in front of him?

The _hetaira_ turned and found there the King with Parmelio and Kleitos.

She smiled adorably, even if inside she was dying from embarrassment.

- Sire –Thais bowed slightly.

- What are you doing here? –asked Alexander, he was extremely tired, with a dressing around his head and in a terribly mood.

- Sire, I would like to speak to the prisoners, please –she said.

- Why?

Why? That was a fair question and Thais knew that was better to answer with the truth. She cleared her throat.

- I'm looking for my father, sire –she explained—He left me in Athens when I was little and all I know is he is working for General Memnon.

The King narrowed his eyes. So this was the real reason of why a woman like her wanted to come to Asia but, was she a spy? He didn't think so; she was honest.

- Ask, quickly –Thais' eyes shone.

- Thank you, sire –she was very tempted to blow a raspberry to Kryriacos but she didn't, and ran to the prisoners before the King changed his mind.

- Are you sure of what you want to do with the mercs? –asked Kleitos, once Thais had gone.

- It would be better to hire their services –said Parmelio, always the practical advisor.

- I don't want their services –said the King, he had made up his mind—I want them chained and sent back to Macedonia to work in the mines.

- Fine –said Kleitos, too tired to argue—What are you going to do with the spoils?

- 300 panoplies are going to be sent to Athens, for dedication in the Parthenon –said Alexander—And the luxury articles will be sent to my mother. Tomorrow I will precede the obsequies for our dead.

Meanwhile, Thais walked among the Greek captives not knowing whom to ask. They were in a pitiful condition, all of them wounded, tired and crestfallen. At least it was a warm night because they had no protection against the weather. She felt sorry for them, imagining her own father in similar conditions…but she couldn't do anything to help, just pray. At last, she approached a man of almost 40 years old, sitting with his chin on his chest.

- Excuse me –the man lifted his head with difficulty—Mm, I'm looking for a man.

- You will have to be more specific, miss –the man smiled.

- Yes, of course –she blushed—I'm looking for a man named Lykaon son of Codros.

The man opened his eyes.

- Commander Lykaon?

- Do you know him? –Thais felt her heart racing.

- Of course I know him, everybody knows him, he is the General's second in command.

- Praise be to Zeus! Where is he? Was he captured? –Thais moved her head looking around, but the man puffed out.

- No, he escaped with the General –he smiled.

- You mean he fought today? Here? –the man nodded—Where did he go?

- I don't know.

- Oh please, tell me –Thais insisted, kneeling at his side, not caring to ruin her dress in the mud—I'm his daughter.

The man looked at her more carefully and nodded.

- You are telling the true, the likeness is remarkably –he said—But I'm sorry, I can't help you, I truly don't know where he is –Thais looked at him crestfallen—But I can tell you something, if you find the General, you will find Lykaon.

XXX

In the Macedonian camp took place a big celebration, the officers, the soldiers, the camp followers, everybody was happy with their first outstanding victory, drinking to their King's health…everybody celebrating except the King. Alexander was depressed, again he wasn't able of protecting Hephaistion and that feeling of failure was eating him from inside.

He spent the night alone in his tent, drinking so much that his pages were worried about him, but non of them dare to denied him the jugs of un-water wine. Alexander just wanted to forget about Memnon, to numb his brain and heart and stop feeling so bad…how he missed Hephaistion, he couldn't even think of a world without him…it had been days since they were apart but for the King was like years.

He vowed to himself that once he found Memnon, he would kill him in a very slowly and painful way, to make him just a little of the pain he was experiencing in that moment.

XXX

Hephaistion couldn't sleep that night. He had been rolling over the bed he shared with Alexander for hours but sleep kept avoiding him. Of course that wasn't one of Alexander's problems, he never suffered insomnia and had been snoring since hours ago.

I should take him to the doctor and treat that snoring –thought Hephaistion, smiling while watching him sleep—How I wish I could sleep like that…

His best friend apartment wasn't small, in fact was very spacious and beautiful but they shared the same bedroom, which was very messy since the day Hephaistion had moved in; but no one care and Antigone wasn't there to complain about the dirty clothes and the books scattered all around the floor.

Hephaistion kissed Alexander's cheek and looked for the TV remote, if he couldn't sleep he would watch something, he only wished his lover had paid his bills, and they still had power light and satellite. How was that Alexander owed so much money? He couldn't explain that but he truly hope the situation would improve…and again Memnon came to him.

He knew they would have problems with him since the first day Memnon asked him out, but things were out of control when Alexander discovered that Memnon liked his soul mate. The Greek had "kidnapped" or it would better say that he took Hephaistion with him after his classes, taking him in his car outside the city and Alexander had been very worried. When the blond was about to call the police Hephaistion appeared with Memnon, and that had enraged him.

Why I couldn't have a less jealous lover? –thought Hephaistion, looking for something to watch on the TV, that wasn't TV commercials—Um, a pillow that can reduce the snoring, I should buy Alex one.

Then, after changing at least 30 channels, he found the Matrix movie. He smiled. Hephaistion loved sci-fi, and the Matrix trilogy was one of his favorites, for Alexander's utterly dismay. Alexander hated sci-fi movies; he thought they were ridiculous things with a poor plot, but since his soul mate liked them so much he had gone to the movies to watch: Blade Runner, Terminator, Matrix, The Chronicles of Riddick, Alien, Predator, Alien vs Predator, I Robot, Star Wars, Star Trek… he actually had fallen asleep watching Star Trek and had ruined a cushion while watching the Dune miniseries in his apartment.

- No…Phai… —mumbled Alexander half asleep—Not again "Neo, follow the white rabbit"

Hephaistion laughed.

- I thought you were sleeping.

Alexander rolled until he was resting on his side; he yawned and lazily opened his eyes.

- I was…until I heard _that_ movie again –the blond complained making Hephaistion laughed again.

- Why do you hate Matrix so much?

- Honestly Phai, do you want to hear that now? –said Alexander, yawning again.

- No, I suppose not –he turned off the TV—But I must be grateful, at least you have the "decency" of sleeping when I take you to the movies, because last time Perdikkas took you to watch a horror movie was a disaster.

Alexander smiled. He was the worst person to watch a horror movie with; the blond was fearless and when Perdikkas took him to watch 13 Ghosts he ruined the movie for the rest of his friends with his sarcastic comments... a story about a ghost buster who builds a crystal house full with ghosts? Alexander couldn't think of nothing more boring. No, wait, Alien was worst, a ship with a particle-beam phalanx that destroys bigheaded Aliens which leaves eggs inside people? What was a _particle-beam phalanx_, anyway? But if he said that out loud his sex-life would end forever.

In fact, Alexander didn't like to watch TV; he was more the outside type and loved to travel, even if he couldn't do it as often as he wanted. The only thing he could watch on TV was historical movies or series. Alexander had seem Rome of HBO so many times that Hephaistion was sure he knew the dialogs by heart.

- Can't sleep? –asked the blond.

- Sort of –said his best friend, resting against the pillows—I guess I have too many things in my head.

- What things? –Alexander took his had and caressed it with his thumb.

- You know what things –Hephaistion brushed a blond lock aside of his lover's face—Memnon.

The blond snorted.

- You worry too much.

- And you too little –they fell silent.

Alexander sat and embraced him, resting his head on Hephaistion's.

- I'll be fine, don't worry –Alexander kissed his head—Come, I have an idea of how to help you sleep –he said in a playful tone, leaving a trail of kisses through Hephaistion's face, looking for his lips.

Hephaistion smiled and played with one long blond lock, entangling it in his finger, feeling his lover kissing his forehead, his eyelids, outlining its features with the help of his lips, caressing him with his breath and nose. It was as if Alexander wanted to memorize him, he kissed his cheek, tickling him with his eyelashes, going down to scatter kisses on his jaw until he finally reach his lips.

First, he slid his mouth over Hephaistion's, giving him time to get used to his touch, after that, he gave him a kiss that soon turned into several more before kissing him deeply and slowly opening his best friend's mouth with the tip of his tongue.

Hephaistion put his arms behind his neck enjoying the softness of Alexander's hair. He loved the sweet mouth of his lover and the immense love he showed him in every kiss, making Hephaistion felt special. They never knew for how long they were embraced, or how long were sharing words of love between sweet kisses and soft caresses but at some point they both fell asleep. Memnon completely forgotten.

Next night, even if Hephaistion was sure this was a bad idea and that nothing good could come of going to the Granicus to see Memnon, he went with his soul mate. If you want to describe Alexander in one word that was stubborn; once he had made up his mind it was impossible to convince him otherwise. So the only thing left for Hephaistion was to go with him to the Granicus and see that he come to no harm.

The Granicus was a nightclub, Hephaistion had never before gone there and he was really grateful that Ptolemy went with them, along with Perdikkas, and Krateros; in those circumstances even the latter's hateful presence was welcome.

- Where is Memnon? –asked Alexander raising his voice to be heard over the music, and the group turned their heads to look around.

- Phai, isn't that your sister? –asked Perdikkas, and Hephaistion turned to where he was pointing.

Sure enough, there was Berenike, wearing super low jeans and a very small blouse, sitting at Leonnatos side.

- And then you arrived at this place –said Leonnatos really excited, about his latest advances playing the video game Final Fantasy XIII—And you have to face the Sanctum's primarch, a guy named Dysley, and there he tells you he is actually a fal'Cie. He is not human! And then he transforms in this giant thing called Barthandelus, and he reveals that the Focus of the party is to destroy Orphan, but if they do that they will make Cocoon to crash into the surface of Gran Pulse.

Berenike didn't understand a word of what he was saying, as long as she knew he could be talking about rocket science and she wouldn't notice the difference.

- Leon, this game is the one where the main character is a guy with blond spiky hair? –asked his girlfriend, playing with Leonnatos jacket.

- No, Eni; that is Final Fantasy VII.

- And the one where is this cute character that falls in love with a sorceress?

- Final Fantasy VIII.

- Oh!… what are you playing then? –asked Berenike, confused.

- Final Fantasy XIII.

- Oh God! There are 13 of these games? –she asked in dismay. She didn't like video games and the only reason she was there listening to her boyfriend was because Berenike knew how much Leonnatos enjoyed playing.

- Well, more if you count Crisis Core, Dirge of Cerberus, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings…

- Eni! –exclaimed Hephaistion and the 2 of them lifter their heads—What are you doing here?

Berenike blinked with innocence.

- I'm having a date with my boyfriend, what's wrong with that? –she said, failing to see why was her brother so angry.

- Dress like that? –one thing was to see women wearing scarce clothes, he didn't have a problem with that, but other very different to see his own sister dress like that.

- What's wrong with my clothes? –Berenike's voice was dangerous. Never mess with a girl's clothes.

Hephaistion was about to open his mouth and tell her everything he thought about her clothes when he saw Memnon. He was sitting not far from there, with his girl Barsine and his friends Lykaon, Arsamenes, Arsites, Spithridates and Mithridates; laughing and having a great time.

- It's Memnon –said Leonnatos, following his friend's eyes.

- Yes –said Hephaistion, he turned to see his sister—Well talk later.

Hephaistion returned to where Alexander was and Leonnatos stood up.

- Where are you going? –asked Berenike.

- With Alex, you know just in case –his boyfriend explained.

When Memnon saw Alexander he smiled, he was expecting him and not even for a second he doubted he would come. The fight between them was inevitable since the blond knew he had "kidnapped" and kissed Hephaistion and Memnon heard that, as revenge, Alexander had slept with Barsine.

- What a surprise –said Memnon, putting his cigarette aside.

- Cut the crap –said Alexander bluntly, he wasn't in the mood to play games—I'm here to settle things with you.

- I imagine.

- So, how is going to be?

- Not with swords and shields, that's for sure –said Memnon laughing—Come, meet me outside.


	45. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 40**

- Alexander this is insane –said Hephaistion once on the street, after Memnon explained how where they going to settle things. The Greek's friends were closing the street to prepare everything—A car race? Here?

- Phai please, don't look at me like that. I'm going to win –said Alexander, smiling with absolutely confidence.

- You are going to kill yourself, that's what you are going to do –said Hephaistion very serious.

- I'm not, not with Boukephalos with me –he said patting his black car.

- And you have to bet a fortune with him? –asked Hephaistion—Why?

- His friends have money, and since I'm going to win, it wouldn't be bad if I gain something in return, don't you think?

- No, I don't think so.

- Alexander –said Ptolemy, as worried as Hephaistion—Have you seen his car?

- No, why? –answered Alexander and Hephaistion ran a hand through his face.

- He has a…

- I don't care –said Alexander interrupting Ptolemy—It won't make a difference.

- But, what if he had a modified car? –asked Leonnatos concerned.

- Leon, stop watching the Fast and the Furious, please –said Perdikkas.

- If he insists in doing this –said Krateros in a low voice to Perdikkas—I'll bet all my money against him, and make a profit of this disgrace.

Hephaistion would have punched him, if he weren't thinking the same thing. This was mental and dangerous, not to mention that Alexander didn't have money, if he lost Hephaistion had no idea where they were going to get the money to pay the bets. As things were he would have to sell a kidney.

At the end, he shook his head and decided to support his lover the best he could, this race was going to take place with or without his consent anyway.

- Alex, please be careful –Alexander smiled and kissed him.

- I'll be fine, and after the race, I'll take you to dinner, just the 2 of us and I'll watch Matrix Reloaded with you –Hephaistion smiled back, he couldn't help it.

- Are you ready, your majesty? –asked Mithridates in a mocking tone.

- I'm always ready –said Alexander, getting in his car.

- Wait! We need a lady to give the signal –said Lykaon.

- Not Barsine, please –said Hephaistion in a low voice. He hated Barsine since he found her in Alexander's bed. It had been extremely difficult for him, even if Alexander had begged forgiveness on his knees, saying that he had done that to hurt Memnon.

- I'll do it! –said Berenike, raising her arm.

- You? –asked Leonnatos, in astonishment.

- Yes, I. Do you have a problem? –her boyfriend laughed.

- Not at all.

Perdikkas had to hold Hephaistion before he broke many noses when his sister's beauty was praised in so many noisy ways. Leonnatos took things more lightly, he wasn't the jealous type, he was more of the: "yes, you can whistle all you want but at the end she comes back home with me" type.

Berenike took off her scarf, standing between the black and the red cars.

- Ready? –she asked, raising her arm.

- I'm not sure I want to see this –said Hephasition.

- GO!

Even if Hephaistion didn't want to see, and Krateros actually bet against Alexander, the blond won. Hephaistion had to make an effort and not take a picture of Krateros' face when he lost his money.

Well, at least now Alex has money to pay his credit cards –thought Hephaistion smiling.

XXX

Hephaistion had the same dream two consecutive nights, and still couldn't figure out it's meaning. Alexander had won at the Granicus, but what about the rest? About Barsine… He had a bad feeling about that…

Days after the battle found Hephaistion trying to open the window of the room he was using in Memnon's house. His wound was much better now, and the stitches were finally removed, but the mercenary General had him locked in his room, he could only leave under the supervision of 4 guards. Honestly! Who did Memnon think he was? They treated him like a savage beast...all right; he had killed one guard and kicked another. Details!

- You don't like my house? –asked Memnon, entering the room.

Hephaistion took away his hands from the window and turned as if nothing was happening. It was a nice room, spacious, with beautiful furniture and big windows, Hephaistion could perceive a salty smell, they must be near the ocean and judging by the luxury of the house the view must be fantastic, but the mercenary knew better than left the windows open.

- I want to go –demanded Hephaistion. Every day Memnon went to see him, talked to him and everyday the Macedonian asked him the same.

The first day Hephaistion had asked for his locket, and when the mercenary told him he had thrown it to Alexander right before the battle at the Granicus, he almost kicked Memnon. Now he understood why his dear King had lost the first assault.

- You know I can't let you –said the General with patience, taking a seat.

- Alexander defeated you and he is not going back to Macedonia just because you have me as a hostage –it never ceased to impress Memnon Hephaistion's persistence, he always had an argument to defend his case.

- Oh! Believe me, I would love to have you in other ways –said Memnon making especial emphasis in the word "other"

- That is never going to happen –Hephaistion assured him, crossing his arms.

- Why not?

- I already told you, I'm in love with Alexander –said the Macedonian, tired of being repeating the same thing every day. Was Memnon stupid?

- Because he is a King?

- No! I wouldn't care if he were a beggar, I love him for who he is; I already told you that –that was true they had days talking and for Hephaistion's dismay he liked Memnon, in other circumstances they would have been wonderful friend. He was smart, practical and he also thought there were no Gods.

- Yes, you have.

They fell silent.

- Why are you a mercenary? –asked Hephaistion suddenly with authentic curiosity.

Memnon smiled.

- Let's do something –he proposed, leaning to the front—I will answer all the questions you like but in exchange you'll do the same. What do you say?

The Macedonian thought about the proposal. He leaned against the wall and nodded.

- All right –he acceded—But I'll go first.

- Fine –said Memnon—You want to know why I'm a mercenary –Hephaistion nodded—They pay is good.

- They pay is…? You are kidding me.

- No, I'm not –Memnon stood up and started pacing around—I'm a good commander, this is what I like doing and what I do best, I don't see why shouldn't I get pay for this.

- But you fight for money, not for an ideal –said Hephaistion, not understanding his way of thinking—You would fight for anybody as long as the pay is good.

Memnon laughed.

- You make it sound as if I were a prostitute –he said.

- I don't see the difference.

- How old are you?

Hephaistion frowned.

- What does my age have to do with any of this?

- Everything –said the mercenary without taking offence—You are young and you still think the world is like Homer said in the Iliad. Well, life is not that simple, mostly all the Kings fight only to satisfy their greed and, to justify their conquest, they gave you an ideal. I like to be more realistic, I fight for the money, the reasons behind the fight –he puffed out— I left that to guy who is paying.

- But you have no honor –the Macedonian was in shock.

- On the contrary, Hephaistion –said Memnon, smiling—I honor my job, my employer and my brothers in arms. Just the same as you do.

- But…How do you know you can trust Darius? He could betray you –the mercenary laughed.

- I'm not Clearchus and my men are not the 10 thousand –said Memnon—You read the Anabasis, I see. But the Persians aren't as the Greeks think they are, I assure you.

The mercenary walked to where Hephaistion was, his hand on the wall and he leaned his body to the front. Hephaistion didn't move.

- Now is my turn to ask –Memnon said in a silky tone—Why don't you stay with me?

- Are you out of you mind? –that was the most ridiculous thing the Macedonian had ever heard.

- You will be better with me –said Memnon moving closer to his lips.

- I don't think so –Hephaistion tried to moved away but the mercenary took him by the arm.

- Why are you so scared?

- I'm not scared –the Macedonian held his gaze.

- Tell me something, how long have you been with your King as his lover? –asked Memnon with curiosity, enjoying the feeling of having Hephaistion's body so close to his own.

- Since I was 15 years old –said Hephaistion, trying to sound calm.

- I know that you love him, but do you like him? Do you feel desire for your King?

- Of course I like him, and of course I want him! –exclaimed the Macedonian.

- Is he good in bed? –Hephaistion blushed savagely—What kind of question is that?

Memnon shrugged.

- Just a question with a simple answer yes or no.

- Yes, he is –answered Hephaistion at last. What was his captor thinking?

- You don't seem so sure –Memnon teased him.

- I'm sure –the Macedonian raised his voice. He knew the mercenary was playing with him but he didn't know how to stop him.

- Just one more thing.

- What?

- Did your King always have you? –asked Memnon with curiosity.

- Excuse me.

All right, this is going too far –thought the Macedonian.

- Yes, have you ever been inside him? –Hephaistion frowned, holding his gaze.

- I think that's none of your business –he said coldly.

- Fine, I'm just trying to figure out what kind of relationship do you have –said Memnon with calm—Let me kiss you.

- NO!

- Scared?

- This is stu…—but Memnon never heard how stupid this was because he kissed him.

In 22 years Hephaistion had only kissed 5 persons: Alexander, Philip, Cleopatra, the courtesan Messalina and Kyros…now that he thought about this, 3 of 5 were of the same family, he truly had problems with the Argead dynasty. But Memnon was different; he was a very skilful kisser and knew exactly what he was doing, and before Hephaistion could restrain himself, he moaned softly.

The mercenary smiled against his lips and Hephaistion blushed, feeling ashamed and angry with himself.

- So, do you like it? –asked Memnon in a whisper.

- No! –was the firm and annoyed response of the Macedonian.

Hephaistion moved away from him.

- I bet I'm a better kisser that your boy King –said the mercenary with the confidence of someone who know is good at something.

- No, you are not –said Hephaistion, stubbornly; but he was lying. The truth was that Memnon was way much better at kissing than Alexander.

No surprise there; Alexander couldn't care less about this kind of things…unless it involved Hephaistion, of course. The problem was that since the King didn't have other lovers (with the exception of a _hetaira_ named Kampespe and 2 other girls of the palace, but that was long ago) and he had been with his dear friend since they were boys, he never learned new tricks. Not like Memnon who clearly had a lot of experience in that area.

But Hephaistion would die before telling the mercenary any of this.

- Right –Memnon knew he was lying and that, as silly as it sound, worked like an ego buster for him. He decided to press the thing a litter more. He walked to the Macedonian and made him turned to face him—So, I'm a bad kisser.

- I didn't say "bad", but you are not so good –said Hephaistion, hiding all his emotions.

- Fine, let me try again.

- No –but again, the mercenary pulled him and stole a kiss.

This time Memnon held him by the back of the neck to deepen the kiss, he brushed the soft skin behind his ear and that made Hephaistion moaned again.

Oh Good Aphrodite! I found his hot spot –thought the mercenary. He caressed the soft skin again and Hephaistion's legs trembled. The man was good no doubt about that, and the treacherous and horny body of the Macedonian react to his skillful stokes.

Memnon pressed his body against him and Hephaistion felt dizzy; that felt so good.

It's now or never –said the mercenary to himself.

Memnon slid his hand down his neck, reaching his chest, teasing him over the soft fabric of his chiton. His touch was so different from Alexander's, but he also treated him with care, making Hephaistion feel things he never thought possible to feel; the Macedonian couldn't believe he was so arouse with so little. The mercenary wanted to make him scream in pleasure, to erase all traces of Alexander under waves of heat until Hephaistion called out his name.

- Don't…—said the Macedonian weakly without breath, but Memnon ignored him and kissed him again, stealing the scarce air from him.

The mercenary reached his thighs and thought he would die; the Macedonian's skin was addictive. He slid his fingers up, but when Memnon reached his butt…

- STOP! –Hephaistion was furious, and the look of his eyes told Memnon it was a bad idea to insist.

What was I thinking? –said Hephaistion to himself, he was panting, his head down, his hair falling at the sides of his head, and his fists against the mercenary's chest—Why did I let him…?

Memnon saw him in silence for a long time.

- I'll leave you then –said the mercenary moving away, but before he reached the door he turned—I just hope that your boy King is worthy of your loyalty.

The Macedonian said nothing and when the door closed behind Memnon he dropped to the floor. Hephaistion felt terrible, he had never before desire anybody besides Alexander and he had been one step of sleeping with Memnon.

I'm the worst person alive –thought Hephaistion, bending his knees up against his chest—But his kisses felt so good…—he shook his head, the would forget about that, he loved Alexander and wasn't fair to cheat him like that, least of all with Memnon; the same man that had defeated him and humiliated him. The King must be very worried for him and he was kissing his kidnaper. What kind of person did that to his beloved one? I would be as if Patroclus had slept with Hector—But I'm not Patroclus… I'm horrible…I almost hurt my Achilles, and for what? For lust.

He never knew how long he stayed sitting on the floor. Hephaistion didn't wanted to move, he just wished to disappear and stop feeling that pain in his chest.

Outside, the mercenary walked quickly to the garden without noticing his wife. Barsine was hidden behind a pillar; she had seen everything of what happened inside the Macedonian room and felt a burning anger inside her. She would make Hephaistion pay for this humiliation. Barsine could forgive her husband if he had an adventure with another woman, but not a man, least of all under her roof.

That she could not forgive.

XXX

At this point Alexander had at his feet all the satrapy of the Hellespontine Phrygia; Arsites (it's former satrap) had committed suicide after the battle, sure that the defeat at the Granicus River was his fault. Alexander appointed Calas as the new satrap and things stayed more or less the same for the people living in this zone, the only difference was that now they had a Macedonian in charge instead of a Persian.

And what about me? Well, Alexander's spies told him where Memnon was, down the coast to Miletus, and he immediately marched in pursuit of him.

- Parmelio –said the King to him in a war council, his head wound was healing nicely, but the headaches were terrible—You will take part of the army with you and go to Dascylium. I'll go to Miletus, I have things to settle with Memnon.

- Alexander –said Kleitos, leaning back on his chair—What are you going to do with the allied cavalry? His hipparch was killed during the battle at the Granicus.

The King nodded. Philip son of Menelaus, the Greek in charge of the League's troops was dead, but Alexander already had an idea of what to do with the allies.

- I'll appoint Alejandro of Lyncestis as their new leader –said the Alexander.

Alejandro who? From where? Alejandro of Lyncestis was a very interesting man. He was all charming and very intelligent, with an ambition as big as his ego. He was famous for his toothpaste commercial smile and was pretty popular among the nobility in Pella. He also was famous for always being surrounded by suspicious characters.

His 2 brothers were Heromenes and Arrhabaeus and by the time of King Philip's murder the 3 of them were under suspicious of being involved in the whole business. How was that he was still alive while his brothers where six feet under? Alejandro of Lyncestis was as clever as fox, and as soon as Alexander was crowned King, he ran to prostrate himself at the new King's feet, and good King Alexander forgave him.

And not only that, Alejandro was married to one of Antipater's daughters: Phila.

_Do you remember Phila? Antipater offered her to me in marriage, and for that her sisters cut all her hair while she was sleeping. Apparently Antipater got tired of waiting for my answer and he married Phila to Alejandro._

- Are you planning to leave the Greeks here? –asked Ptolemy.

- Yes that's exactly my plan –said Alexander—The Greeks and the allies will remain here, in the Hellespontine Phrygia. Parmelio and part of the army will continue to Dascylium, as I said, and the rest will go with me to Miletus.

And that was exactly what happened next. Alexander went as fast as he could to Miletus, he was sure Memnon was there and he didn't want to lose more time. Alexander and Hephaistion had been together for 9 years and the King was so used to having him around that every moment away from Hephaistion was like drowning, he couldn't sleep, think, even breath without him. It was obvious even for the most clueless of his men that he was very bad without his dearest friend.

But, even if Alexander wanted badly to run to his friend's side, he was also a King and as King had things to do. He took the road to the capital of the Lydian satrapy: Sardis. There the Persians surrendered the city; they had heard about his victory at the Granicus River and didn't want to oppose the all mighty invader. Of course that meant two really good things: money and supplies. Thank the Gods for the Granicus victory! Alexander saw his opportunity then and left Asander in Sardis, who was no other than Parmelio's brother. One member of the family less.

From Sardis, the King moved as fast as he could to Ephesus, but there he was sure it was a complot to keep him in the city longer than he wanted. Everything happened to him in Ephesus, from a group of Greek ambassadors that wanted to talk to him to the famous painter Apelles, who was in the city and wanted to make a painting of him. And poor King Alexander couldn't leave the city.

- Leon, I want you and Kleitos to go as fast as you can to Miletus –said Alexander one morning—Take with you the men you need and go there before Memnon leaves.

He was angry, he wanted to go but he couldn't do it, and as a result he was in a terrible mood. How could somebody live angry all the time? The Macedonian army was starting to know how; they just needed to see their King those days.

- Yes, Alexander. Just one thing, I want to take Nikandros with me –he said taking the King by surprise—He is feeling terrible since the mercs kidnapped his brother under his nose, he will be of great help.

Alexander nodded.

- I see your point; you can take him.

XXX

- When are you leaving? –asked Perdikkas.

- This afternoon, Alexander is in a terrible mood so I think is a bad idea to leave him waiting –said Leonnatos, walking with his friend through the streets of Ephesus.

- Do you think Phai is all right? –asked Perdikkas, smiling to a girl carrying a basket with flowers.

- I truly hope so, imagine what Alexander could do if he is not –said Leonnatos shuddering—Besides I wouldn't dare to face Eni if anything happen to her brother.

- Oh yeah, how is Eni?

- I don't know –Leonnatos shook his head—I haven't received a letter from her since we left. But I don't blame her, maybe she wrote but her letter got lost, it wouldn't surprise me. I sent Eni all the spoils I got from the battle at the Granicus –he said smiling—She is going to be very excited when she sees all I sent.

But Leonnatos had no idea that Berenike wasn't in Macedonia; she was traveling by ship with her grandfather, her slave, her 2 children and her nephew.

- Mommy, mommy! See those birds over there –said Amyntas, her elder son of almost 5 years old, pointing at the sky from the ship's deck.

- Amin, I'm not "mommy" how many times do I have to tell you that now I'm "daddy"? –said Berenike in a low voice. She was still disguised as a Macedonian soldier; and nobody had discovered her so far.

Amyntas frowned looking at her.

- But you are not daddy.

- I know, but we are playing a game –said Berenike, cheerfully.

- Aunt Eni…sorry uncle Eni is disguised as a soldier, isn't that right? –asked Achilles.

Berenike smiled.

- That's right –she said—So, next person in calling me "mommy" is going to receive a knock in the head.

They were traveling on a small merchant ship. An acquaintance of grandfather Demetrios was the owner and he agreed to take them to Hallicarnasus. But, since the ship was small and the crew stopped at every port to load goods the trip was very slow. Berenike had asked her grandfather why were they traveling by sea, and grandfather Demetrios said because it was safer and faster. Berenike wasn't very sure about the "faster thing" and to do things worse, Netikerty was suffering of seasickness.

- Uncle –said Achilles, his hands behind his back—When are we arriving?

- Soon, Aki. Are you tired of being traveling by ship? You don't like the sea? –asked his aunt, kneeling at his side.

- It's not that –said the little boy, who was very exciting for being able to travel by ship and saw the sea for the fist time in his short life—I want to meet my dad.

- And you will, but you need to be patience –Berenike patted his head—We'll arrive soon to Hallicarnasus and from there we will look for the Macedonian army. Have you ever seen the army assemble?

- No.

- It's an impressive sight, you'll see.

Achilles smiled.

- Uncle?

- Yes.

- Can you tell me a story about my dad? –Berenike smiled.

- Of course I can! Come sit at my side and let me think of something –the little boy obeyed at once and saw her with expectation.

Phai, I truly hope you will love your child, because if you don't want him you are going to break his heart –thought Berenike, moved by his nephew love for his father.

XXX

Memnon had been thinking carefully of what to do next. Now that his wounds had recovered completely he decided to go to Susa and talked personally with the Great King. Since it's was almost winter Darius must be there; Persian Kings moved across their 5 royal capitals during the year, and Susa was the favorite residence for spending the coldest months (1). He would ask the Great King for the supreme military command and in exchange the Greek mercenary would send to him his wife and sons as hostages.

- Husband, and what about the Macedonian prisoner? –asked Barsine when Memnon explained to her the situation, while he was preparing his baggage.

- He will stay with me –that answer enraged Barsine, but she didn't show it; she remained as if her husband had said nothing.

She didn't care to be sent as a hostage to the Great King, if that could help Memnon she would do it gladly but she resented the fact that Hephaistion would be at her husband's side. Barsine cursed the day she gave that advice to her husband, to take the Macedonian King's lover as hostage.

- Why don't you ask for ransom? –said Barsine, talking about Hephaistion.

- I don't want ransom, Barsine –Memnon stopped abruptly and turned to look at her.

- What do you want then? –she held his gaze and for a long moment neither talked.

- Hephaistion is Alexander's only weakness –said Memnon at last.

- True, but that didn't stop the Macedonian King at the Granicus –Barsine pointed out—If you want to force the King to return to his lands, then send him a warning. Send him one of his lover's ears.

Memnon saw her as if he didn't know who was this woman. What happened to her sweet wife?

- I will not hurt Hephaistion –he said at last, recovering after the initial shock.

- Why not?

- I will not discuss this with you, woman –Memnon was angry and Barsine decided to keep silent. She already knew all that she needed—You will go to Susa as soon as I call you.

- Yes, husband.

- Meanwhile you will stay here with Hephaistion, is that clear?

- Yes, husband –she didn't even blinked but her mind was racing, thinking of a way to change her luck.

XXX

(1) Allen Lindsay. _The Persian Empire_, p 59

**Note:** I'll explain: I decided to use the Spanish form of Alexander for Alexander of Lyncestis because I don't want to confuse you with so many "Alexanders" here. So, for practical uses this will be: Alexandros of Epirus, Alejandro of Lyncestis and of course our Alexander.

I'm sorry for leaving you like this. I have the draft of the siege of Miletus but didn't have time to finish it. I promise next week Alexander and Hephaistion will be together again ^_^ You have my word.

And review! Pretty please, let me know what's in your mind, ok?


	46. Siege of Miletus

Hello everyone!

I must confess that this time I almost didn't make it. I had the new chapters ready and when my friend Ilse read them, she DESTROYED them and made me see my mistakes with the plot…I had to re write them in record time. So you owe me a review ^_^

I want to thank all the people who left me a review because you truly gave a lot of ideas with your lovely comments and made me see things I haven't see. Thank you! (see, leaving a review is good)

And also thank you to all the silent readers out there.

This 3 chapters are dedicated to dear Angstman, thanks for your messages you really encouraged me to keep writing ^_^

Hola Sophea: You always made me smile with your reviews ^_^ Thank you, you are great! I was laughing when I read that Hephaistion also kissed Krateros, you are so right, but I'm afraid that dear Hephaistion is trying to forget that ever happened :D Oh! I have to thank you, thanks to your comment about Memnon's servant I added a scene in this chapter, you were right, Alex truly got valuable information from him. I happy to read that you like my "future" Alex and Phai, I don't like Star Wars movies, but I'm a Matrix trilogy fan (my bad!) And about if Phai is going to love his son…mmm…you'll see what's going to happen in future chapters, I hope that in 2 or 3 more chapter we are going to reach that. If my boss has mercy on me and I have free time, next week you could see father and son reunion. Thanks again for your messages, they are much appreciated ^_^

**CHAPTER 41**

It was a peaceful and warm night, a night almost magical when nothing could hurt you and where everything could happen. The star ocean above Ephesus was a magnificent view, thousands of stars shining like jewels for the delight of the mortals below; a soft breeze blew making the leaves of the laurel trees dance at its mercy as well as the curtains inside the house, filling his bedroom with a soft smell of grass and flowers. It was a beautiful night to spend with your dear one and that was exactly what had Alexander in a terrible mood.

He was sitting on the edge of the window, watching the city without emotion, but when he saw one of his men near the house, laughing with a young woman at his side, exchanging kisses and soft words; he stood up and closed the window with a violent PAF.

The King took the jug of strong un-water wine from the table and drank a cup in one gulp, without even savoring it. He kept thinking over and over again about what Memnon's servant had told him, the one he found trying to escape near a donkey, his words had him without sleep…

- The General treated your friend as his guest, powerful Lord –said the servant after the battle at the Granicus River—He gave explicit orders to give him anything he wanted, but he couldn't leave the tent…You ask me for his wounds, last time I saw him he was recovering very well, the General sent his own doctor to look after him. But I'm not surprise, the General has good taste and your friend is a very handsome man…

_The General has good taste and your friend is a very handsome man_ –those words were the cause of his insomnia. The servant didn't know more than that, but Alexander had a bad feeling. The jealous inside him were like a monster threatening to devour his reason and his heart. Memnon was one of the very few man which could be seen as the young King's rival; he was intelligent, a good commander and, for what the servant said about his physical description, also attractive.

For a moment Alexander found himself wishing he had rape Hephaistion, that was a terrible thought and he felt horrible for considering that but…if the Greek commander had done that, then he would be his beloved savior again. The point was that Memnon had to be a bloody miserable (because he was; the Greek commander was a despicable bastard!) and he must be the hero of poor Hephaistion. But no, Memnon wasn't his father, he wasn't an old lecherous King, he was a young, attractive and charming man. He was by far more dangerous.

Hephaistion loved him, he had no doubts about that, but his personal pride said that someone like Hephaistion must belong to the best, to the strongest, he wouldn't be able to look at his beloved's face if he wasn't a God among men.

What's happening with me? –thought the King, leaving the jug at his side. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the cold wall, his head back and his eyes on the dark ceiling—I have never been an insecure man, but…I can't avoid feeling that if someone can steal Hephaistion from me, that someone is Memnon…

His father was never a threat, Philip could have never been because Hephaistion despised him, because his father only had his beloved's body, and against his will! But now…

- Shit! –exclaimed Alexander, hitting his thigh—But I'll find you Phai, I will and I'll show you that I'm a God among men.

Peritas entered the room. He seem lost for a moment but then, he found his master sitting on the floor. He tilted his head to one side and walked to him. When Alexander didn't pay him any attention and kept drinking, Peritas cried and scratched his leg with his paw.

- What? –the King asked harshly but his dog licked his face affectionately and rested his head on his lap.

That worked like magic and Alexander started to feel better. He smiled sadly and caressed Peritas' back, the dog took out his tongue every now and them absolutely comfortable. He had forgot that he had another great friend with him.

XXX

And not so far from where Alexander was; Hephaistion was sitting on his bed, his gray eyes watching the silhouette of the furniture in the dark; he couldn't sleep and kept thinking in what had happened with Memnon days ago. His kisses were still burning on his lips. He had never before being touch in that way, and that had awaken something that had been sleeping inside him, a burning desire that he didn't thought it was possible to feel, but not necessary to Memnon, although he did like him, that desire was more passional and carnal, he had never before considered himself horny, at least not like his brother or Ptolemy or Krateros…now he was starting to change his mind.

The mercenary had gone to say good-bye before leaving to Susa; for a moment Hephaistion thought he would try to kiss him again, and found himself terribly disappointed when he didn't do it.

But not only that, Memnon made him feel something that Alexander couldn't; Memnon treated him like his equal. Alexander was a King, a proud man of his divine ancestors like Achilles and Herakles, and he? He was just Hephaistion son of Amyntor. Once Alexander had said it to him when they were at Mieza: _your situation and mine are different because your father is not a King. _He was always talking about his higher destiny but Memnon…he was just a man, a man of fresh and blood with his feet on the earth.

Hephaistion loved that Alexander had so many dreams but sometimes those dreams were a burden to him; sometimes Alexander appeared to be unreachable not like the Greek mercenary.

He had never before thought like that but all those days talking with Memnon had made him see things in a different way.

What am I going to do? –thought Hephaistion, dropping back on the bed; his hands covering his eyes—I love him, of course I love Alexander…but, sometimes I feel I'm not worthy enough for him…I'm his, but he belong to nobody…

He heard the door opening and when he opened his eyes he saw Barsine, Memnon's wife, walking to the nearest table to leave him his dinner with an oil lamp on her hand. It was strange to see Barsine in his room, but he didn't ask what she was doing there.

- Thank you –he said politely but Barsine gave him a horrible look, looking even worst with that poor light, she looked like a ghost. It was clear even to the dumbest person in the world that she hated him, why she had gone to see him them? She was curious, Barnise wanted to know what kind of person was the Macedonian and when she saw him this close she was angrier. Hephaistion was extremely handsome.

- Don't thank me –she said coldly—I'm not doing this because I want to, if it were for me you will be now in chains in my basement.

Hephaistion decided to say nothing, what could he say to answer that? Barsine left the room and when he went to where his meal was waiting he notice that she had only given him a piece of hard bread, a jug with water and a piece of an old cheese. He sighed.

She truly hates me –he thought.

XXX

- I'm tired of these sons of a bad mother! –exclaimed Nikandros after 5 days trying to convince the governor of Miletus to let them in. Leonnatos, him and the Ile Basilike with Kleitos had gone to look for Hephaistion but they didn't have luck—First the commandant of the Milesian garrison said they would surrender the city to Alexander, then he changed his mind and left us out of the city. What is he thinking? –he kicked a rock, that bounced three times before landing near the horses.

- I think he is not thinking –said Kleitos, his dark eyes on the city's gates—But I have a feeling that Memnon is no longer here.

Leonnatos and Nikandros saw him with confusion shining in their eyes.

- Why do you say that? –asked Leonnatos, he feared Alexander's reaction if they went back to tell him that Memnon had escape one more time with Hephaistion.

- I don't know, just a hunch –the hipparch changed his weight from one foot to the other—But if Memnon were there, they would have done something more clever, like luring us inside and kill us…something like that.

- What now? –asked Nikandros.

- I wrote to Alexander days ago –said Kleitos, making Leonnatos sweat cold.

- Did you tell him about your hunch? –asked Leonnatos with a thin voice.

- Of course not! Do you think I'm an idiot? –said the hipparch.

- And what did he said? –asked Nikandros.

- He is taking the Greek fleet here before the Persians arrive.

And so it was done. Nicanor, the commander of the Greek fleet arrived 3 days before the Persians, who were forced to anchor under Mt Mycale. And as if things couldn't be worst for the Milesians, Parmelio came back to rejoin Alexander, ready to lay siege to the city.

- The governor of Miletus is in panic –said Nearchos when they were reunited in the King's tent—He is offering to grant free use of their harbors, and free entry within their walls to us and the Persians alike, if Alexander raises the siege (1)

- What did he say about Hephaistion? –that was the only thing Alexander care in those moments.

Nearchos shook his head.

- He said he has never seen him or hear about him –he explained—And, if I may speak freely, I don't think he is lying.

- Why?

- He is very scared. When I asked him about Memnon, he said at once the General has a house in Miletus, and that he stayed here for weeks, but apparently Memnon and his family left the city –said Nearchos—Memnon first and days later his wife and sons –the King cursed, making them jumped.

- I'm tired of him! –exclaimed the King angry—That was all?

- No, the only useful thing he said was that a group of mercenaries stay behind –Nearchos continued, trying to keep his voice calm. Alexander angry was something very difficult to handle—We could ask them about Hephaistion.

- If we accept the governor's proposition, we can get inside faster –Perdikkas pointed out.

- Yes, but I can't accept –said Alexander. He stood up and walked to the tent's entrance, opening the flaps to see the walls of Miletus. A group of birds flew over the city, through the extremely blue sky—We will take this city by force.

True to his word, Alexander ordered the fleet to block the harbor while the King's siege engines were assembled. Alexander had taken his siege equipment in pieces, prefabricated catapults and larger machines that were dismantled and carried in wagons. And now, was Artorios, the chief engineer, duty to get the catapults (used basically to throw rocks) light arrow catapults, the torsion based artillery (design by King Philip's engineers during the siege of Byzantium which could launch large arrows) ready to use as soon as possible.

Young Artorios knew the temper of his King; Alexander always wanted the things done at once, and the engineer wasn't planning to make him even angrier that he already was. So, in record time, the equipment was ready, posted strategically at different points in front of Miletus' walls.

And the Milesians saw with horror how these machines of destruction were standing outside their city like Titans, ready to reduce them to dust.

Alexander ordered to attack. First only one catapult shoot, to measure the distance between the machines and the city; the rock landed a few paces from the walls and Artorios shouted to change the angle of the machine. The crack of the wood filled the air and soon they could hear the whistle of the rocks and arrows flying through the air. The earth trembled every time a rock landed on the walls, and the roar was tremendous.

- Koinos! –shouted Alexander, walking back to the siege engines.

Parmelio's son-in-law came running, covered in dust after spending all day supervising the siege weapons.

- Yes, Alexander –he said, taking a deep breath.

- I want the weapons working at day and night; see the men are arranged in groups to keep shooting without pause –said the King.

- I'll see to it.

The siege weapons worked day and night following the King's orders, hitting the city walls merciless and filling with dread and desperation the hearts of the citizens inside. Not even the gods could help them now.

XXX

Hephaistion was still inside the city, in Memnon's house. Again, Euthydemos was in charge of guarding him and he didn't let the Macedonian even to look out of the window. He didn't trust Hephaistion and wasn't going to take unnecessary risks.

Hephaistion didn't knew what was happening, but he was sure of one thing: the city was under attack, but who was attacking and why? He had no idea and his captors didn't say a word.

That night he pressed his ear against the wooden door with the hope of catching something, a phrase, a word, anything that could tell him what was going on for the last days. He had been there, sitting on the floor, for hours and when he was falling asleep…

- Euthydemos, what wrong? –asked the guard on the corridor.

- It's only a matter of time, the Macedonian King is about to open a breach through the walls –Hephaistion felt his heart racing. It was Alexander; Alexander was attacking the city.

- What now?

- There are 300 of us in the city –said Euthydemos, he was worried—We'll take the prisoner with us and, along with some of the garrison guards, flee to Lade, the small island at the north. We go now. Idas!

Hephaistion heard the noises outside and he stood up quickly, blew out the candles and hid himself, his back against the wall at one side of the door, he didn't even breath and stayed still, waiting. When the guard opened the door he couldn't see a thing and before he could take 2 steps Hephaistion punched him hard on the face, took his weapon and hit the second man with the pommel of the sword.

- Shit! –exclaimed Euthydemos, watching Hephaistion ran as fast as he could through the corridor.

Idas tried to stop the Macedonian but Hephaistion dodged his blow, dropped on one knee, cut his thighs and kept running. The door was just a few steps from him. Hephaistion turned before seeing Euthydemos, and with an outstanding precision he stopped his sword. Euthydemos blinked astonished, how he had done that? It was as if the Macedonian had eyes behind his back.

- I will not let you go –said the Greek through clenched teeth.

- And what do you plan to do? Are you going to fight me? On a duel? –Euthydemos sweat cold, not even in his wildest dreams he would think of defeating Hephaistion.

- I can't let you go, I have orders.

- You are a good man Euthydemos, I don't want to kill you –said the Macedonian holding his gaze, meaning every word.

They heard steps. Hephaistion didn't had to turn to know he was surrounded, 5 men in total including Euthydemos.

I guess I'm going to do this on the hard way –thought the Macedonian.

The mercenaries attacked him at the same time. Hephaistion stood aside, he kicked the man behind him, at the same time his sword stopped a front-blow; then he kneeled at high speed avoiding two more blows, and once on the ground, he held his weight on one hand and kicked the fifth man in the legs making him fall.

Euthydemos couldn't believe his eyes; but he recovered quickly and ran after him.

Hephaistion was reaching the door, but at that moment another group of mercenaries entered the house. The Macedonian punched and kicked in consecutive attacks the first man that entered and when the next man tried to hit him, Hephaistion hit him first in the stomach. The mercenary bent over, and Hephaistion used the man's back, rolled over it and kicked the next mercenary.

Ares' balls! He is going to escape –thought Euthydemos in panic.

Hephaistion went outside, he was so close to his freedom…a heavy blow at the back of his head turned everything black for him, and he fainted.

- Man! That was close –sighed a mercenary. He had hit the Macedonian with the pommel of his sword.

Euthydemos arrived without breath, and when he saw Hephaistion unconscious he smiled.

- A wild cat, no doubt about it –he said in a low voice, then he said to his companions—Help me here, we must get to the island.

XXX

- Alexander! –shouted Ptolemy, running into the King's tent—A wall is down!

The men near the King cheered when they heard.

- Good. Krateros, Koinos and Perdikkas! –the 3 of them came running—Take your taxeis inside the city. Tell the men I will not tolerate massacres or plunders; the citizens of Miletus must be treated with respect.

- What about the mercs? –asked Koinos referring to the Greek mercenaries.

- I want them alive.

The Macedonian troops entered the city almost unopposed, and the city surrendered without major casualties; they had had enough during the siege and they were not warrior like people. This time Alexander didn't want to repeat what had happened at Thebes and the temples and houses were respected. It was until the King reached the governor's house that he heard about the mercenaries.

- All the Greek mercs and the garrison soldiers are at that island, there is small fort there –said Koinos, pointing to the harbor, it was late but there was still enough light to see—What do you want us to do?

- How do we reach that island? –asked the King.

- There is a bridge –explained Koinos—The mercs destroyed part of it, but I can give orders to repair it if you want.

Alexander nodded.

- Do it, but first I want to talk to the mercs –he wanted to ask them about Memnon and Hephaistion.

XXX

Hephaistion's heart beat faster when he heard Alexander's voice, loud and clear telling the mercenaries to surrender. They were hidden inside the fort in the small island, ready to fight if that was necessary, even if they knew they would never defeat the Macedonian army.

- What should we do now? –asked Idas, who had his thighs covered with dressings thanks to Hephaistion—Maybe if we surrender the King would spare our lives.

- I don't know –said another man, scratching his head—You heard what he did with our companions at the Granicus, he sold them to work in the mines. That's not a way to end one's days.

- You have another option –said Hephaistion catching their attention. He was tied, again, but was close enough to have heard the entire conversation—You can trade my life for yours.

The mercenaries exchanged glances, but Euthydemos shook his head.

- I promised the General that I wouldn't let you go into the King's hands –he said.

- You are a man of honor, Euthydemos –said Hephaistion calmly—But you are also intelligent; you know as good as I that you can't keep that promise unless you kill me.

He is right –thought Euthydemos.

- I'll talk to the King –the Macedonian insisted—If you let me go to him I'll ask for mercy for all of you.

- It's a good plan –said Idas.

One look at the faces of his companions told Euthydemos they all thought the same.

- All right, let's do it your way.

XXX

- I don't have all day –said Alexander, speaking from the edge of the half destroyed bridge, looking impressive in his full armor, his gold crown of leaves on his head. His purple cloak moved lazily at the wind's mercy.

- King Alexander –shouted Euthydemos back, appearing at the other side—My name is Euthydemos son of Megadates; I'm one of the Greek mercenaries working under the orders of General Memnon.

- You speak on behalf of the rest? –asked the King.

- I do.

- Are you willing to surrender?

- Yes, but we have conditions –said Euthydemos.

Kleitos laughed.

- He has conditions, who does he think he is? –said the hipparch with mockery—This mercs never cease to amuse me.

- We have something you want –said the mercenary catching the King's attention.

- And what could it be?

- We have your lover –Alexander's heart skipped a beat—Hephaistion son of Amyntor is here.

Even Kleitos was interested now, all his senses on alert.

- You will release Hephaistion immediately –ordered the King, that powerful aura glowing again around him.

- I'll do it, but you must promise to give us quarter.

- Granted –said Alexander without thinking.

Euthydemos left and Kleitos turned to where Glycon, the King's page, was standing.

- Boy, run to doctor Philip and bring him here –that was good thinking, nobody knew in what conditions were Hephaistion and the hipparch didn't want to risk Hephaistion's life, he had experienced an Alexander without him and he didn't want to go through that again.

- You were right –said Euthydemos to Hephaistion, walking with him to the bridge—He will show us mercy –the Macedonian nodded, rubbing his wrist now that he was untied—Why do you help us?

- Because you are not the bad guys –Hephaistion smiled—After all you are just doing your job. You are good men; don't deserve to die in the mines.

Alexander sent a boat to pick up Hephaistion; he was anxious and excited as a child the night before his birthday, he couldn't stay still, pacing around and asking continually why the boat was taking so long. Kleitos was very tempted to punch him and left him unconscious.

- There! The boat is approaching –said the hipparch in the same tone he would use with a restless child.

The King jumped from the bridge and ran to the harbor, dodging his guards and friends, his heart racing and his body screaming to have Hephaistion again in his arms.

- I want to speak to the King –demanded a wealthy citizen of Miletus to a pair of pezetairoi, near the harbor.

- We hear you the first time –said one of the Macedonians angry—But he is busy.

The man snorted.

- Who is the King? –he demanded to know, raising his voice.

The pezetairoi turned and one of them pointed to the young man running on the harbor like a school-boy.

- Him.

The Milesian opened his eyes in astonishment. His sons were older than Alexander, and seeing him running like that made for him hard to believe that this one was the same man that had crushed the Persian army at the Granicus River. He decided to say no more.

The King didn't let his dearest friend to descent, he ran to where he was, jumped on the boat and embraced him with force throwing him off balance; it was as if he feared that in the moment he let him go Hephaistion would disappear.

Hephaistion smiled like a fool and retuned his embrace. How he had missed him, the warmth of his body, his smell...everything, it was like a dream to feel again his arms around his body and all his past doubts disappeared in that embrace. Memnon who?

- Are you all right? –asked the King after what seem like an eternity, taking Hephaistion face between his hands.

- Yes, just a little tired.

- Alexander! –shouted Kleitos—Doctor Philip is here!

- Come, I want Philip to examine you –Alexander took his hand.

- I'm fine –Hephaistion assured him.

- That's what Philip is going to determine, I want to hear from him that the only discomfort you have is a apprehensive friend –Hephaistion sighed, but he was so happy that he could even talk to Krateros without punching him; he didn't care if the doctor was going to examine him.

XXX

(1) Peter Green. Alexander of Macedon, p 190


	47. Chapter 46

**Warning:** Yes, it's me again. I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to warn you. For practical purposes this chapter would be rated **–M–** I mean, poor boys, they have been separated for… what? Almost 8 chapters! They deserve a little fun, don't you think?… well, if you don't think so you can skip this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**CHAPTER 42**

Everybody was happy to have Hephaistion back (extremely happy in Hephaistion's opinion) even Philotas though he would die before admitting that. But the most shocking moment was when Nikandros came, embraced his brother and started crying; that freaked out Hephaistion, he couldn't remember the last time his brother had cried, least of all because of him.

- You are fine –said Nikandros when he could speak again, watching him from head to toe.

- Yes; they treat me very well.

Wait until I tell Eni that Nick cried –thought Hephaistion, moved by his brother's concern for him.

- Good…Er -Phai? –said Nikandros timidly.

- Yes, Nick.

- I'm sorry –that took Hephaistion by surprise.

- I was in charge of your security and… —it was difficult for Nikandros to say it—It was my fault the mercs kidnapped you.

- It's not your fault; I don't blame you –Hephaistion smiled, taking his brother by the shoulder.

- Thanks –those words meant a lot for Nikandros, whose guiltiness didn't let him live— Your lover didn't think that way.

- What do you mean? –Hephaistion frowned hearing that.

- Alexander broke my nose when I told him what had happened –said Nikandros, and his brother saw him with eyes wide open.

What can I say? –thought Hephaistion—I know how Alexander is, I'm surprised he didn't order my brother kill.

- I'll better go –said Nikandros, ruffling his brother's hair playfully—I imagine that your lover would be spending the night here and I don't want to intrude, or this time he will order my execution.

- Thanks.

Alexander, his closest friends, high ranking officers and of course Hephaistion, were staying at the governor's house, by far the most luxurious and biggest house of the city with a beautiful view of the harbor. But at that hour, being so late at night there wasn't one of the companions in the house, all of them were scattered around the city celebrating their victory.

Apparently Ptolemy had found a hetairas' house in Miletus and they were having the time of their lives there, even old Parmelio was with the hetairas for the youngsters utterly amusement. But the young King and General of that victorious army had other plans.

Alexander appeared in Hephaistion's room late at night after issuing the necessary orders to maintain a peaceful atmosphere in the city…or the most peaceful a city could be with an invading army celebrating on the streets. He was so eager to be with his beloved that he didn't take off his armor and ran at his side, the golden crown still on his head and his impressive purple cloak on his back. At the same moment the King laid his eyes on his best friend he kissed him with desperation, hardly containing the urge that was burning through his body.

- Gods, I missed you –whispered the King between kisses.

- So did I –Hephaistion smiled against his lips. He couldn't be happier; his beloved's kisses tasted like heaven after weeks of being separated.

_What I miss the most about Alexander…do you want to know? Are his kisses, every time he kissed me he made me feel the most important and precious person in the universe; he made me feel a comfort and security that I haven't felt again in all these years. Long ago I went to the theater in Paris, to watch Cyrano de Bergerac in the XIX Century…there was a dialog in that play that made me cry remembering the sweet lips of my King:_

_"And what is a kiss, specifically? A pledge properly sealed, a promise seasoned to taste, a vow stamped with the immediacy of a lip, a rosy circle drawn around the verb 'to love.' A kiss is a message too intimate for the ear, infinity captured in the bee's brief visit to a flower, secular communication with an aftertaste of heaven, the pulse rising from the heart to utter its name on a lover's lip: 'Forever.'"(1)_

For me those words were real 2 thousand years ago…

Alexander almost carried him to the bed, and Hephaistion laughed softly when he felt his weight over him, it had been so long that he didn't care if the King was crushing him under the weight of his armor.

- Phai, don't leave me again –the desperation in his voice was moving, King Alexander begging? The world was coming to an end—You are my sanity, my other half...

Hephaistion kissed his cheek.

- I could never leave you –he whispered against his skin—You are the person that my heart will never forget. No matter how long I live, it could be 3, 50 or a thousand years, and you will always be my light in the midst of an abyss of death, my eternal companion, my happiness, my everything…

_When I told him that I have no way of knowing that my words would be prophetic…I have lived more than 2 thousand years and he is all that to me, the man that my heart would never forget…_

Hephaistion kissed him again and then, he turned the King to be straddled.

- I think I want to be on top this time –he brushed aside the blond locks that didn't let him admire Alexander, softly caressing his face in the process.

It was only he or his King was looking more handsome than ever? He covered the King's eyes with his hand and kissed him again, but this time slowly, enjoying his lips and the taste of his mouth. Alexander straightened, leaning his weight back on his elbows.

- Take off your clothes –asked the King in a whispered, brushing his wet lips with each word.

His dearest friend did as he was told, and soon he was completely naked, his creamy white skin against the dark purple of the King's clothes, his long legs bent at each side of Alexander, letting him see the marked and discrete muscles of his thighs. He looked so fragile and exposed in contrast with the King fully dress, his armor impeccable and the golden crown adorning his blond hair.

Alexander took his time to admire him; the smooth locks of his blond hair were falling freely at the sides of his head and the fabric of his clothes swirling beneath them.

Hephaistion watched him from above but with the purest love and desire shining in his gray eyes. He didn't move, and continued watching the King, blushing slightly as he felt his fingers walking on his thigh, was almost as if he was touch for the first time in his life, the first time he felt the tingle and excitement through each part of his body, as if the countless times they had shared their bodies before do not exist.

Alexander's uneven eyes rested of the horrible wound on his abdomen. It looked much better now, but it was covered with a scab.

- Does it hurt? –asked the King in a soft voice.

- Not anymore –Hephaistion's voice was slightly husky, and that shook Alexander's nervous system.

His best friend gently rocked his hip over him, distracting his King until he felt the hardness beneath him. He kissed Alexander, a soft kiss like a butterfly's touch and then he licked two of his own fingers, feeling the intense gaze of the powerful King, making him shudder.

Only one thing was in Alexander's mind in that moment: beautiful, he watched his best friend intently until he released his fingers with a wet POP.

Alexander thought his brain would melt when he saw the ravishing sight of Hephaistion preparing himself. How he had managed to have a lover as beautiful as him?

Hephaistion lifted the King's clothes slowly, taking his time to caress Alexander's soft skin, and lowered his hips while looking always at his beloved's handsome face; a soft moan escaped his mouth when he felt the tip of the King's masculinity in him.

Alexander took his thighs, once again taking great pleasure in the creamy warm skin that for moments thought he would never feel again beneath his fingers, his best friend's muscles contracted while allowing himself being invaded, sliding down slowly, pausing every now and then.

Electricity ran through Hephaistion and the warmth of his body seemed to concentrate from the waist down. It was a delicious torture to feel Alexander in him, deeper and deeper. He watched the King beneath him; Alexander looked magnificent with that majestic air now highlighted with the symbol on his head that identified him as the lord of thousands of souls, and that view did nothing but act as an aphrodisiac on him.

Hephaistion slipped further down and a sighed left his mouth, containing all the sensations that assailed him at that moment. The walls of his warm entry burned at every touch taking him closer to heaven, away from his mundane concerns, taking away everything in a whirlwind of pleasure. Every beat, every thought belonged to Alexander now.

- Phai… —the King whispered with drowned voice, two cute red spots were burning on his cheeks. He tried to move but his best friend didn't let him, and that made Alexander shudder, every fiber in him wanted to take Hephaistion in that moment and the wait was a torture—You are…killing me…ahhh…

- You…are too…Nnn… impatience… –Hephaistion opened more his legs and dropped. He and Alexander let escape a loud moan and a shudder ran through Hephaistion from head to toe, now he was complete, filled by his other half, without whom he could not live without, without whom nothing made sense.

The soft fabrics of Alexander's clothes brushed the inside of his thighs. Hephaistion parted his slightly wet lips, looking for air, unable to stop moaning, sighing and gasping, his cheeks pink and his eyes narrowed; in those moments to Alexander he was the most wonderful creature in the world.

Alexander traced his collarbone with his lips, and went all the way down. He kissed his chest, and brushed his best friend's nipple with his lips and fingers, drawing circles, licking, pushing the bulb with his tongue and nipping it; encouraged by the soft moans that escaped from Hephaistion's mouth.

Is your King good in bed? –Memnon's voice sounded clearly in his mind.

Why am I thinking about that NOW? –said Hephaistion to himself, feeling Alexander's tongue playing with his soft skin—Maybe I should tell him…I should tell Alexander of what happened with Memnon, after all best friends share everything, right?

But soon all the coherent thoughts of Hephaistion were banish under waves of pleasure. He watched his lover spellbound. For him Alexander was sinfully handsome and always made him felt butterflies in his stomach; Hephaistion loved him, he made him daydream and every time he saw his King he awoke in him his most hidden fantasies.

Alexander took the tip of his fingers along the canal that formed Hephaistion's spine, running them from the back of his neck to his waist, up and down, his fingers throbbed as he felt the smooth skin beneath them. The King laid a series of kisses on his shoulder, following the curve of his neck while his right arm was surrounding his waist. His fingers walked over Hephaistion's sculpted torso, tracing his muscles and enjoying the most perfect male body he had ever touched every inch of his skin, feeling the muscles contract under his caresses and inhaling the delicious smell of Hephaistion's skin.

XXX

Kyros heard Hephaistion was back and ran to the governor's house. His heart racing with excitement and happiness knowing that his dear master was back. A servant told him where was his room and Kyros ran through the corridor, he opened the door without knocking and there he found the King thrusting inside a very aroused Hephaistion.

The most decent thing would have been to close the door again, but Kyros couldn't move; he half close the door and stayed where he was, watching through the narrow opening. The Theban swallowed hard feeling his face burn; not even in his wildest dreams he would have thought Hephaistion could look and sound like that, it was so, so… beautiful. And not only his master, Sophonisba was right, the King was very handsome, he had this powerful aura that made him look like a god, the 2 of them together were a dream come true.

Inside the room, Hephaistion felt like fire running through his veins while Alexander touched every single one of his hot spots at every thrust. He tightly held Alexander's arms, marking his skin. It was delicious; Hephaistion's muscles contracted feeling the King inside him, filling him completely, and a tingle ran through his legs. The contrast between his hot body and the cold breastplate was driving him crazy,

Alexander felt every fiber of his body burning, hearing the sensual moans that escaped from the sweet mouth of Hephaistion. He would never be tired of him; he was fascinated to hear Hephaistion scream, moan and sigh with pleasure.

- You are… so beautiful… Phai –whispered the King against his cheek, panting—And you are… mine.

Hephaistion thought many things in that moment but he found himself incapable of articulating a coherent phrase; he just embraced Alexander, hiding his face in the King's neck.

Hephaistion rocked over him, enjoying the hardness inside him, like a tower of flesh that sent sparks through his body with each movement. He felt his body melted, his senses were overwhelmed, he could not stop, he wanted more, wanted it all. Alexander threw the head back, closing his eyes and took his fingers to his friend's butt, caressing its roundness, stroking his invaded entry and making that an almost magical reaction spread through their bodies. Hephaistion trembled and contracted, locking the King at each thrust.

Soon, Hephaistion felt he couldn't take more and found his release between sensual and shakily moans, being exhausted and completely satisfied. But Alexander moved his hips against him, still far from being sated, his senses overwhelmed by the electrifying sensation that caused him to be within his soul mate.

Hephaistion was very tired after all he had being through that day, his fight against the mercenaries, the emotion of seeing his dear friend again; his body lay languidly on Alexander, feeling his touch and his thrusts almost as if he was dreaming. The King kissed his neck and licked it gently, soon reaching his release.

At the entrance Kyros closed the door just because he heard somebody in the corridor and didn't want to explain what he was doing there.

A cold bath, yes that's what I need, with freezing water –thought the Theban, walking away from there.

XXX

Next day Alexander was so happy, that the sun shone more brightly, his food hadn't been better, the world was a happy place, his army was the most powerful in the world, Kleitos had never been a better _hipparch_, Parmelio was the best adviser and even Philotas was a nice person.

- He got laid –said Ptolemy and Perdikkas nodded.

- You bet he did –said his friend watching the extremely happy King, it almost appeared as if flowers, little hearts and stars were shining around him.

- Joy to you! –said their glowing King, when he walked near them.

- Joy to you, Alexander –said Perdikkas, trying his best to not laugh.

- You are in a great mood today –Ptolemy pointed out, grinning.

- Why shouldn't I? I have Miletus in my hands and Phai is back –said Alexander, one step of jumping happily like a little boy—Oh! I have to go, I'm planning to have breakfast with him.

And soon he was gone, was he singing? Ptolemy shook his head and laughed, after weeks seeing Alexander in a terrible mood it was a good change.

Hephaistion for his part was still sleeping. He wasn't completely recovered, he hadn't rest well in Memnon's house being on alert day and night, and his King had him very "busy" the night before. He was deeply asleep when he felt soft kisses on his back, he opened his eyes lazily and then he found Alexander there carrying a tray with his breakfast.

- Alex? –asked Hephaistion with a sleepy voice, rolling to rest on his side between the rustle of the sheets.

The King smiled and sat besides him.

- Joy to you my love.

My love? –thought Hephaistion raising and eyebrow. Since when was Alexander so affectionate?

- I brought you breakfast –said the King, he just couldn't stop smiling, and it was contagious because soon his best friend was smiling too.

Hephaistion sat and moved to make room for Alexander next to him. Hephaistion put the tray on his lap.

- You cooked this, didn't you? –said Hephaistion, taking a piece of chicken—This taste exactly as your infamous chicken soup.

- Infamous? I will never cook for you again, Phai –said the King, pretending to be offended.

His best friend smiled and kissed his cheek.

- Thank you, but why are you so loving today? –he asked, taking another bite.

- Isn't that obvious? You are with me again –Alexander kissed his shoulder, tracing all his way down his arm—We need to celebrate and I want to spoil you.

The King embraced him, surrounding his waist, leaning his face against his abdomen and making him laughed.

- You aren't going to let me eat –Alexander kissed and sucked his skin, tasting his salty flavor.

- Why not? –he asked between kisses—I'm not covering your mouth or something like that.

- You are impossible.

Hephaistion ate his breakfast the best he could with the King wrapped around his waist and laughing every time he tickled him. But when Alexander took his hand between his legs…

- What are you doing? –asked Hephaistion, his cheeks colored with a bright pink.

The King blinked with innocence, his eyes as big and adorable as the ones of a little kitten.

- What else?

- But we made love last night –Hephaistion was still naked and showing the remnants of Alexander's displays of affection.

- And? –asked the King, failing to see his point.

- You are serious –said his best friend when he saw the two cute red spots on Alexander's cheeks.

- Of course I am –the King took away the tray with the dishes and threw Hephaistion on the bed, kissing his legs and caressing his creamy skin, all the way up making his friend laugh—Spread your legs –he asked in a whisper and Hephaistion did as he was told, feeling how Alexander introduced 2 fingers in him, making him shudder—You are still wet from last night –he whispered against his best friend skin, kissing his thighs.

- You talk too much –said Hephaistion sighing, his cheeks rosy and his eyes half open.

The King smiled.

XXX

- It's all right with you if you stay in bed all day? –asked Hephaistion, his head resting on Alexander's chest.

- Why not? I deserve a rest, don't you think? –answered the King, caressing his beloved's back.

- I'm not complaining –Hephaistion smiled, he couldn't be happier. He had Alexander all for himself—What are you planning to do now?

- With you? Spend all day here –said the King kissing his head.

- With he army, moron –his best friend smiled like a fool.

- Well, first, I'm going to disband my fleet –Hephaistion straightened himself, leaning his weight on his elbow, and looked at him in utterly astonishment.

- Why?

- Because I don't trust the Greeks –explained the King, pulling his best friend to make him rest again at his side—Also if the men saw the fleet going, then they would be sure that I'm not planning in going back soon.

- Parmelio is not going to agree with you –said Hephaistion, thinking in all the consequences of this decision.

- I'm the King, Phai –Alexander was getting angry. Lately the subject of Parmelio took out the worst of him.

- I know, don't get mad –Hephaistion made a mental note: he would have to ask what had happened in those days he wasn't with the army—What else are you planning?

- We are going to Alida –said the King, playing his best friend's long locks—Queen Ada wants to see me.

- Who is she?

- She er…it's a little complicated –Alexander's uneven eyes were resting on the tent's ceiling— Do you remember Pixodarus?

- The guy that offered his daughter in marriage to Arrhidaeus, and then you sent Thessalus the actor as your ambassador to offer yourself instead of your brother? –asked Hephaistion embarrassing his lover; there was a way in which he said things that sound worse than they were.

- That one.

- What about him? Are you going to marry his daughter now? –Hephaistion teased him.

- You are not funny.

- Oh really! I found this hilarious since I was the one who told you, NOT to sent Thessalus –Hephaistion reminded him.

Alexander puffed out.

- I'm sorry, all right? I should have listen to you, happy now?

- Very much, thank you. But what happened with Pixodarus?

- He is dead.

- Oh! And why is that bad for us? –asked his best friend, tracing figures with his finger on the King's skin.

- Is not bad for us, is bad for Queen Ada –explained Alexander, braiding his lover's hair—You see, when Pixodarus couldn't marry his daughter to us, he arranged her marriage with a Persian noble named Orontobates. When Pixodarus died Orontobates took his place as the ruler of Halicarnassus, but the legitimate ruler is Queen Ada.

- Why is she the legitimate ruler? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

- Because she is Pixodarus' elder sister, and he seized the power by usurpation.

- Let me get this straight –Hephaistion cleared his throat—You are going to ally yourself to Queen Ada and restore her as the legitimate ruler of Halicarnassus.

- That's right.

- It's a good plan –Alexander smiled, to have Hephaistion's approval was always important for him.

The King kissed his head.

- Gods how I missed you –they fell silent a moment, just hearing their slow breathing and the distant sounds outside.

- Alex? I want to ask you something –said Hephaistion, finally finding an opportunity to talk about this.

I should tell him about Memnon –thought Hephaistion.

- Anything you want, my love –said the King in that silly voice that people in love use.

- Really? –Hephaistion lifted his head to see him—I want Krateros out from the army, you can send him back to Macedonia, and preferably walking, that would be great.

Alexander narrowed his eyes and his hands left his best friend's hair.

- Hephaistion! –he scolded him.

- What? You were the one who said "anything you want, my love" and your love wants Krateros far far away from here –he said smiling and the King puffed out.

- I'm not sending Krateros back to Macedonia.

- You have no word –Hephaistion teased him, resting his head again on his King's chest—But that was not what I wanted to say.

- What do you want then?

Now! I should tell him now –said Hephaistion to himself.

- I want you to spare the lives of the Greek mercenaries here –said his best friend taking Alexander by surprise. He didn't dare to tell him about what had happened with the Greek mercenary.

- Why would you want that? They kept you as their prisoner –said the King, he didn't understand Hephaistion's request.

- Yes, but they are not bad people –Hephaistion kissed his chest—And you can use they, they are good soldiers.

Alexander sighed.

- All right, I will employ them –his best friend smiled and kissed his chest again—Phai?

- Mm?

- I have a story for you –said Alexander smiling.

- About what?

- Do you remember Apelles?

- Yes.

_How can I forget Apelles? He made a painting of me when I was 16 years old, just before going to Byzantium with King Philip…and that painting put me in a lot of trouble 2 hundred years later. I was at Rome, just after Caesar returned from Egypt to celebrate his delay triumph after conquering Gaul. Of course I was invited to the celebration at his house in the Palatine hill, but there he had a collection of art pieces from all Greece and in a special hall were the painting that Apelles did of Alexander._

_I spent there a long time, watching the face of my soul mate more than 2 centuries after his dead, until I saw my painting too… I don't have to say that I have to play dumb, and try not to catch the attention of Rome's most brilliant military commander._

- Well, he was at Ephesus a few days ago –said the King—He wanted to make a painting of me, you know after my impressive victory at the Granicus.

- You mean after you were defeated –Hephaistion teased him, again.

- Hephaistion, I think I'm starting to love you less –his lover laughed.

- Please, where is your sense of humor? –asked his best friend playfully—What happened with Apelles?

- I try to give him some advices about the painting, but he didn't take them too well –said Alexander and his lover could see why the greatest painter in all Greece wasn't please to hear the "advices" of an amateur— Apelles suggest that I should pose with Boukephalos and so I did. When he finished, Boukephalos neighed seeing the painting and Apelles said "You see, O King, the horse is really a far better judge of art than you are"(2)

Hephaistion laughed so hard that his wound started to hurt, but he didn't care. It had been so many days since the last time he laugh like that…and Alexander was so happy that he ended laughing too.

Peritas appeared then, he jumped on the bed and started crying at Hephaistion and pushing him with his head.

- Peritas, what's wrong? –asked Hephaistion turning to see the dog, and Peritas cried again and licked his hand.

- I think that's his way of saying that he missed you –said Alexander while his best friend caressed the dog's ears.

- Peritas is thinner than the last time I saw him –Hephaistion patted the dog's side—You are not feeding him well –he scolded the King.

- Phai, we don't have enough supplies, _I_'m not eating well –said Alexander in his defense.

- Eumenes does a terrible job in charge of supplies here –his best friend complained and the King sighed.

- Maybe, but for now he is all I have –the King saw how Peritas was happily lying next to his friend. The dog exhaled a long sigh—And what are you doing there? –he said pushing his dog out of the bed—He is mine –but Peritas growled making Hephaistion laughed again.

XXX

(1) Edmond Rostand. _Cyrano de Bergerac_. Act III

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 186


	48. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 43**

Alexander marched with his army to Alida where Queen Ada surrendered her stronghold and treated the young King as if he were her son. Hephaistion was really surprised when he saw the Queen, she was an old and enigmatic lady with a very elegant appearance; all about her spoke about royalty and by her way of talking it was clear that she was a woman used to gave orders, but very gentle too. Queen Ada even brought with her her servants and cooks, and prepared for the Macedonians a splendid banquet, which the King and his friends enjoyed greatly after days eating rations of dry meat.

- If she were younger I would be very jealous –said Hephaistion, it was late at night, and they were sitting on the King's bed eating olives, courtesy of the Queen.

The King smiled, remembering the long conversation he had in private with the old Queen.

- You should never be jealous of me –he said, his head down but his eyes were on Hephaistion, giving him a mysterious appearance that almost made his best friend sighed dreamily. It was his look like a predator one of the things that Hephaistion liked the most about him.

- And why is that? –he asked, following the blond's game.

- Because I love you, and my heart beats only for you –said the King making him immensely happy. He knew Alexander loved him, but it wasn't bad to heart it every now and then—Queen Ada said she wants to adopt me.

- I can see her point –said Hephaistion still smiling—She isn't young and has no sons to inherit. It would be good to you too, you know.

- I know, that's why I'm thinking to accept –Alexander took one olive and played with it in his fingers.

His eyes look darker with this light –thought Hephaistion, watching him with a love and adoration that Alexander would never find anywhere else.

It was a quiet night, and Hephaistion was grateful to see his King calm and happy, thinking with a cool head. He had heart from Perdikkas, Leonnatos, Ptolemy, his brother Nikandros, Thais and even from Kyros how things gone for them in his absence.

- He was more than scary –had said Leonnatos—I have heard of wraiths that haunted houses less terrifying than him.

- He was impossible! –was Perdikkas opinion—In a horrible mood, nobody could talk reason with him.

- The only thing in his head was you –said Ptolemy giving his expert point of view—If you went and asked him: how is the weather? He answered: Phaaaiii!

- How was he in your absence? LOST! –said Nikandros—I'm truly impressed that he didn't got himself killed at the Granicus, did you know he was wounded on the head?

- He was so sad –said Thais, remembering the King's sorry state with dreamy eyes—It was so cute, he loves you so much, he didn't sleep or eat and was always worried thinking how would you be.

- I just saw him from afar –said Kyros— But he looked very bad, Glycon, one of his pages is my friend, he told me he drank too much wine when he was alone.

Hephaistion shook his head remembering everything. He would have never thought he had so much power over Alexander; after all his best friend was an extraordinary man and he… he was a nobody. Alexander had been born to become a legend and he only to die in darkness; while people would know the young King's name for generations to come his name would be like written in sand, erased by the winds of time.

But he was fine with that, he didn't wanted to be a legend he just wanted to be at Alexander's side, to be loved for someone like him, that was his reward, even if sometimes sharing a Great Man's dream could be a burden. Now he understood, Alexander's dreams were also his dreams, and he would always be at his side; it was tempting to go with a man like Memnon, but deep inside him he knew he wouldn't be happy with a simpler life.

- Sire? –said Glycon, from the tent's flaps.

- Come in, what is it? –asked Alexander, leaving again the olive in the plate.

- Sire, the _hipparch_ Kleitos wants to see you, he says is urgent –said the boy, he looked tired, most probably he was being sleeping when Kleitos called him.

- Where is he?

- At the camp's gates.

- What does Kleitos want? –asked Hephaistion, this was unusual and he couldn't think of a reason why the _hipparch_ would be needing the King at this hour.

- Want to come with me and find out?

- No, thanks. I'm tired –his best friend stood up, looking for his cloak.

The King nodded.

- I'll go to your tent when I finish with Kleitos.

- I'll be waiting.

Hephaistion watched him go and smiled. Yes, this was the kind of life he had chosen and was the life he wanted to live.

When Alexander got at the camp's gates he couldn't believe what his _hipparch_ told him. It was just too good to be true but the Gods kept smiling at him and now good Zeus let his scouts intercept a caravan in which was traveling Barsine and Memnon's sons. This couldn't be better.

- What do you plan to do with them? –asked Kleitos, he knew this was a golden opportunity and only a fool wouldn't see the great advantage they would have with the Greek mercenary's family as their hostages.

Good question. The King's mind was racing, he could do many things with them, to take revenge for what the mercenary had done to him kidnapping his dearest friend but…that would be the same as lowering to Memnon's level, and besides his quarrel wasn't with his family, was with him.

- I'll do nothing –he said at last, and his _hipparch_ saw him in shock—Let them go, but first I want to talk to his wife.

- All right, but if I were you I would keep them as hostages –said Kleitos.

- Then, I suppose Memnon must be very grateful that you are not me –said Alexander smiling, he was truly in a very good mood.

Barsine was taken to the King's tent. She had no idea of what they were going to do with her and her sons but she was waiting the worst, after all her husband had kidnapped Hephaistion and Barsine was sure that Hephaistion had told his lover everything about his captivity, including the fact that she had feed him only with hard bread and water when they were alone. But she had no idea that Hephaistion had said nothing of the sort to Alexander, and that the King had nothing against her, he truly just wanted to talk to her.

Alexander was curious about what kind of person was Memnon but he didn't want to ask Hephaistion, maybe it was silly but for some reason he didn't want to touch the subject of the Greek mercenary with him.

Barsine was alert at every moment and didn't let her guard down even when Alexander came and treated her with all courtesy and respect, just as Memnon had behaved with Hephaistion. The King offered her something to eat, but she remained silent.

- I'm not going to harm you –said the King, when she didn't move and refused everything he gave her—You and your sons are free to go, as soon as we finish our conversation.

Barsine raise an eyebrow, she didn't like the Macedonian King but kept her feelings concealed; she had to use all her wit in order to survive and kept her sons safe.

- What do you want from me? –she asked, not without curiosity.

- Just talk about your husband –Barsine saw her opportunity then. This was her chance to take revenge on Hephaistion. Her heart beat faster and she had to make an effort to remain calm.

- Oh, I suppose you want to know about what happened between my husband and your lover –those words caught the complete attention of the King, he hadn't expected that.

- And what do I need to know that I don't know already? –that was a gallant answer but inside he was burning with curiosity.

- My apologies –Barsine bowed slightly, feigning surprise— I didn't think that after your lover slept with my husband you will receive him back, that's all.

To describe what Alexander felt in that moment was difficult, a mixture between a murdering rage and a sensation of betrayal filled his heart. What did she say? His Hephaistion, _HIS_ Phai had slept with Memnon? He tried with all his might to remain calm.

- You are lying –he said through clenched teeth.

- Oh, you didn't know? –asked Barsine with all innocence, taking her hand to her mouth.

- Hephaistion would never do such a thing –he was getting angry. That anger that made him blind and that did emerge this terrible monster that was sleeping inside him.

- King Alexander, I didn't wish to upset you, but I am not a liar, I know what I saw –she said trying her best to not shake—He slept with my husband.

- You can't proved that, is your word against Hephaistion, and I trust him completely –the King turned his back to her, feeling dizzy and lost.

- Do you? Oh, but I have proof, I saw them with my own eyes –said Barsine, gathering all her guts—Your lover, he…mm, how to say it? He has a very sensitive spot behind his hears, doesn't he?

That left Alexander frozen.

Hephaistion had slept with Memnon? With the same man that had humiliated him? A dangerous fury took possession of his body, remembering how he had suffered without him; he had been in a living hell without him and Hephaistion… He was having fun with Memnon! He felt like a fool, his dearest friend, his soul mate and other half had betrayed him. He could breath, he couldn't think, all his most terrible fears had come true and he felt as falling into to the abyss.

His mind showed him an image of his dearest friend moaning and sighing in pleasure under the strong body of Memnon. The imaginary Memnon of Alexander that looked like one of Homer's characters.

The King turned and his uneven eyes settled upon Barsine. She shivered; now she was scared...very scared. Barsine had no idea of what she had unleashed.

Well, if Memnon slept with Hephaistion, I'll do the same with his wife –thought Alexander, spite and anger in complete possession of his body.

XXX

When Hephaistion woke up next day he was very disappointed to see that he had slept alone. Alexander didn't come as he had said, but his best friend thought it was because something really important had showed up. He decided to get up and see for himself what had happened.

Kyros, who was more than happy to have his master back, hurried to bring him his clothes and a piece of cake for breakfast. They still had cakes and pastries from Queen Ada, who thought they were children and sent them almost daily all kind of treats.

- Are you feeling well, Kyros? –asked Hephaistion, watching the blush on the Theban's cheeks—Maybe you have fever –he took his hand to the boy's face and Kyros blushed even more, remembering what he had seen inside the King's bedroom nights ago.

- I-I-I'm fine –he managed to say, before leaving the tent. He would have to stop thinking about that or he would be in a very embarrassing accident one of those days.

Hephaistion made a mental note to ask Kyros what was happening to him. He left his tent and said hello to Ptolemy and Thais who were already up and eating breakfast under a tree.

- You woke up early –said Ptolemy.

- I'm going to Alexander's tent –answered Hephaistion, smiling. That morning he let his hair down, he knew how much the King love to see his hair like that and he wanted to give him a surprise, he had even dressed in his beloved's favorite color: black.

- What? You didn't sleep together? –asked Ptolemy and Thais laughed softly.

- No, Kleitos kept him "busy" last night –there was something in the way that Hephaistion said "busy" that made the word sound sinfully hot and that made the couple laughed even more. To imagine Alexander and Kleitos together was…weird to say the least.

- Hephaistion? – Thais called him when she could talk—I would like to talk to you later if you had time –she wanted to ask him about Memnon, maybe he had seen her father.

Hephaistion nodded.

- Later this afternoon is fine?

- Great!

- Well, I leave you then. Health to you!

And with that he went to Alexander's tent, completely oblivious of what was waiting for him inside. The guards didn't deny him the entrance; they knew better and had no idea of what had happened the night before.

Hephaistion walked inside, it wasn't very illuminated but he could see very well after his eyes get used in the darkness.

- Alex, we should ask your new "mommy" to send us a…—but the words died in the same instance he saw Barsine in his King's bed, completely naked at the side of the also naked Alexander. Her tanned beautiful skin against the white of the king.

Barsine moved lazily on the bed, her long black hair falling freely through her shoulders. She heard Hephaistion's voice and threw her arm around the King's waist, leaning her head against his chest and sighing comfortably. Hephaistion felt as if a thousand needles were embedded in his heart, he couldn't move for a moment and just stayed there, watching them as if they were going to disappeared in any moment as a bad dream.

- Phai? –asked Alexander half asleep.

Hephaistion left the tent. He couldn't believe what he had seen, and then he remembered his strange dream… _Alexander had slept with Barsine_. That was all he could think. He walked away as fast as he could without running, the scene he had just seen burned in his mind.

- Hephaistion! – Alexander called him from his tent's entrance, but his best friend ignored him.

He arrived at the farthest part of the camp, far away from everything; he paced around and dropped to the floor, bending his legs and resting his head against his knees, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't want to cry, he would not cry, crying never solved anything…

_Alexander slept with Barsine._

His heart felt numb, his hands trembled and he felt as if all the blood had left his chest. This was hell, no man had experience the pain that was filling his heart in those moments, no torture could be worst than the sight of his dearest one in bed with other person. Alexander was his, and now he had given a part of him to a stranger, to a nobody… How could a man live when his heart was dying?

He needed to lift his head; he needed to breath but couldn't remember how…

The sounds around him were like something distant, the voices, the laughs were unreal…everything was like a nightmare where you know the pain is real and where the void never leaves you, despair is your only companion, a nightmare from which you can't awake. He was living in a nightmare, but what was a nightmare? A place where you are the spectator of your own pain at the same time you are the main character; it's where you can't awake even if you wanted to; it's where you are conscious that your own suffering would never go away, would only increase…a nightmare was living an aimless and meaningless existence, knowing that your body moves but you don't know why.

A nightmare was to live in Hell after being in the Paradise…

Yes his life was a nightmare…

- Hephaistion! –he heard the King's voice again. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but apparently it had been a while because Alexander was panting and sweating, he must have been looking for him around the entire camp—Hephaistion I'm talking to you.

- And I don't want to hear you! –said Hephaistion sad and furious, lifting his head—How dare you? How dare you come after me after having sex with Memnon's wife?

- How dare _I_? How dare _you_? You slept with Memnon! –Alexander raised his powerful voice, the same that made armies moved at his will. He was beyond fury.

- I NEVER had sex with him! –where did the King got that idea? But the answer struck him like a punch: Barsine—Did Barsine tell you that?

- Does that matter?

- Of course it matter! –shouted Hephaistion, standing up—You are a fool! Barsine is his wife and she is angry because…

- Because what? –Alexander challenged him—ANSWER ME!

- He kissed me –said his best friend at last, the words escaped from his lips before he could restrain them—And… he asked me to stay with him –those words only served to fan the flames of the King's jealousy—She must have heard Memnon…

- He kissed you? –asked the King with cold fury.

- Yes.

- Only that? –Alexander insisted, remembering of what Barsine had said about his beloved's hot spots.

- What do you mean? –asked Hephaistion frowning. Did Barsine saw when he almost slept with Memnon?

- You know exactly what I mean –the King's voice was full with recrimination, making his best friend feel as if he had committed high treason, as if he was the most despicable of criminals.

Lie to Alexander in that moment was a very bad idea, so Hephaistion decided to tell him the truth, ALL the truth even if that meant the King would be even angrier if that was possible.

- He came every day to my room and we talked about everything –said Hephaistion in a low voice—One day he asked me questions about us, he wanted to know what kind of relationship we have and…he kissed me…twice and…we had a little foreplay; but I stopped him before anything else could happen –by the time he finish his story he was looking at his feet, brushing his hair behind his ear.

- Why did you have foreplay with him? –this was Alexander's worst fear coming true, and the hurricane of emotions in his heart was threatening to drive him crazy.

- Why are you asking me this?

- TELL ME WHY? –shouted Alexander, very few times Hephaistion had seen him so angry, and that left him without words—I was living a damn hell without you, I was sick with worried thinking how were the mercs treating you, and what did you do? TELL ME? You almost slept with Memnon, and why? WHY?

What can I tell him? –thought Hephaistion—I can't tell him it was because I like him. I like his simplicity and the way he made me feel as his equal…

- HEPHAISTION! –something really terrible about Alexander was that when he shouted he could make the Gods trembled, he had a powerful aura around him and when he was angry he looked terrifying.

- Because I like the way he touched me, that's what you want to hear? –that froze the King—He makes me feel as his equal, he is not aiming to became a God among men as you… and sometimes I'm got tired of being chasing you…you are unreachable at moments…

They felt silent; a very uncomfortable atmosphere had formed around them.

- You are MY Patroclus, Hephaistion –said Alexander with a voice that made all the hair in his back to stand—And you are changing Achilles for Thersites.

- Why are you being like this? –asked Hephaistion—You always want to have things your way but I'm not one of your possessions.

- But you are –said the King—You are MINE and I don't want to share you. Maybe you didn't have sex with him –said Alexander with a cold calm—But you wanted to –his best friend snorted.

- If I wanted to be with Memnon I wouldn't be here, don't you think? –said Hephaistion—You are unfair, you dare to come here and accuse me as if I were the worst of the criminals, and what about you? You are still warm after spending the night with Barsine.

- That was your fault! –said Alexander in a hurtful tone and Hephaistion felt as if he had hit him.

- I have never want any other person in my life –his best friend's voice trembled, holding his gaze, his gray eyes telling him how much he loved him and how much his words had wounded his heart—But having this conversation with you, makes me wished I had had sex with Memnon.

And with that Hephaistion left the King alone.

XXX

- Kleitos! –shouted Alexander, striding to where the _hipparch_ was—Where is Barsine?

Oh, no! He is angry again –thought Kleitos in dismay.

- She is gone as you order.

The King cursed. If Barsine were still there, he would have killed her with his own hands for lying to him. He had hurt the most import person in his life all because of a lie and he couldn't forgive himself for being such a fool.

XXX

I know, I the most horrible person alive for leaving you like this…I'm sorry! But I truly did an effort to write 3 chapters this time, I swear.

Next chapter: the siege of Halicarnassus… and we are getting closer to the moment Hephaistion is going to meet his son ^_^

Don't forget: review!


	49. Siege of Halicarnassus Pt I

Hello everyone!

Oh-Dear-God! I'm so happy that I'm floating like a balloon ^_^ Thanks a lot for all your messages. You guys are great! Reviews always help me to see things more clearly, and I truly appreciate that you gave me some of your time.

I hope you like these chapter. Again all my thanks for my friend Ilse, I truly appreciate the headache she gave me after our conversations about Alexander and Hephaistion's relationship ¡Gracias!

Hello Sophea: I have to confess that I'm absolutely in love with your reviews ^_^ you always gave me great insights. Thank you! Mm, I don't think that Hephaistion has a low self-esteem, the problem is that he is with Alexander, and after all I have read about him I think he had too much self-esteem and self-confidence, Alex never doubt about his greatest destiny and what he was capable of. I think that to live with someone so "perfect" makes you see your own mistakes maximize to the infinitum, that is why I think Phai would thought he was a nobody, even if had many strong points…I'm very sorry if I couldn't portrait this adequately :( I'll try to clarify this. Just one more thing before leaving you to read. Thank you very much for taking the time for reviewing, you are the one who makes me feel important with your lovely comments ^_^ *blush*

**CHAPTER 44**

All the way from Alida to Halicarnassus was very tense for the _hetairoi_ and anybody who had to spend too much time with the King in private; but as far as the rest of the army was concerned the King could not be better. Alexander was always careful that his personal problems were not a burden to their men ... so only his friends and senior officers had to endure him. Hephaistion was avoiding Alexander and spent almost all his free time training, in his own words he was out of shape after being in bed for days recovering for his wound and later because he was trapped in Memnon's house. But in his brother Nikandros' opinion, it looked more as if he was taking out his frustrations using his training as an excuse.

No one who valued his life went near Hephaistion when he was training, they kept their distance in case he considered that he needed a target of flesh and blood.

- What do you think? –asked Ptolemy to Thais one evening, watching Hephaistion training at the distance.

- I think he had a fight with the King and that's why they are both in a terrible mood –said Thais wisely, before continuing walking. She liked them both but she had learned that when they were angry it was best to walk away and wait out the storm.

Hephaistion broke his swords after being training all day and he cursed. These were the third pair he broke in 2 weeks. He threw the pieces to the floor and cleaned the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand; he lifted his eyes to the sky and saw the last rays of sun dying to leave his place to the night. He should go back to his tent; it was late. He was still angry with Alexander and very hurt after finding him with Barsine but the worst for him had been his words, there wasn't one day in which Hephaistion didn't thought about that conversation, thinking over and over again about the meaning of those harsh words.

Well, if he wants to think that I like Memnon more than him, that's his problem –he thought angry—I should start a womanizer career like Nick and stop suffering for a jerk like Alexander –he kicked a rock, if only his heart cooperated, but the treacherous bastard kept beating only for the King.

- Kyros! –he shouted arriving to his tent—Prepare me a bath, plea…

But he felt silent in the moment he saw 6 boys instead of one there. The King's pages were there with Kyros and they were desperate to talk to him. The poor boys were at the edge of a mental collapse, and they had gone to complain with Hephaistion about Alexander's behavior.

- Sir, my apologizes for intruding like this in your tent –said Glycon speaking on behalf of the other 4 boys of 13 and 14 years old—Could you talk with the King on our behalf, please? This can't continue, one moment the King tells us to do something and then he changes his mind and asks for 3 different things at the same time. Sir, the King is driving us crazy.

Hephaistion sighed. When all he wanted was to bath, eat and sleep these boys came to talk about Alexander, the person who was trying to get out of his thoughts. Why was that everything had to revolve around Alexander? The world was conspiring against him, for days everything he saw reminded him about the King…that cloud in the shape of Boukephalos, Boukephalos being ridden by a page, someone reciting the Iliad aloud, an apple tree like the one under they had shared their first kiss…everything around him reminded him of Alexander.

Because he is the King and General of this army, idiot –said Hephaistion to himself—I should go and employ myself with the Great King…

- I can't tell the King how should he treat his pages, Glycon –said the General politely.

He understood perfectly well their problem but as things were he couldn't go and say: "Hey Alex, stop being an ass with the poor boys and act like a grown up King. By the way, I'm still mad because you slept with Barsine and I think you owe an apology"

- But sir, he listens to you –Glycon insisted—Everybody in the camp says so, besides… —he hesitated, not knowing whether to speak or not—I have seen how the King treats you, he would listen.

Hephaistion took his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes hard.

- I'll see what I can do –the pages' faces shone.

- Thank you, sir.

The boys left and now the General could take his bath and ate his meal in peace.

- How long have been the pages here? –asked Hephaistion, taking a mournful of chicken, how he loved chicken, even if he had more luxury options he would always go for the chicken.

- Mm…like half an hour –said Kyros, eating with him. His master hated to eat alone and he treated the Theban as his friend rather than his servant.

- You said Glycon is your friend.

- Yes.

- Only your friend? –that question made Kyros blushed.

- Well…we kissed…more than once –he admitted, making Hephaistion smiled.

- Glycon's father is one of the closest friends of Antipater, the regent of Macedonia at the moment –said Hephaistion, finishing his chicken.

- What do you mean? –asked Kyros frowning—I know I'm your slave and that Glycon is going to be an important person someday.

- You are not my slave –soon the General saw his mistake, he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment—I'm sorry Kyros, I was rude. I didn't want to offend you.

The Theban shook his head.

- You shouldn't apologized for telling the truth –said the Theban looking at his piece of bread—My mother used to say that. And I'm fine with that, Glycon is great and very formal, that makes me laugh a lot, he always talks as if he were at the court surrounded by ambassadors of all the Greek cities; and I know that we are not going to be together for a very long time, I'm just enjoying the moment I guess.

- Right.

Now Kyros is wiser than me –thought Hephaistion—He isn't bother by the differences between them and he is just taking the good things while he can…

The Theban laughed amused.

- What?

- Nothing, I'm just remembering how was that the King's pages and I started to talk –said Kyros.

- How?

- They wanted to know if you have sex with me –Hephaistion choked with a piece of bread.

He coughed and tapped his chest with his fist.

- What? –asked his master with drowned voice.

- You are pretty popular, you know –said the Theban.

Hephaistion took large sips of water.

- I don't think I want to hear more –he said not wanting to ask Kyros what he had answered.

Hephaistion tried to keep his mind busy reading but a couple of hours later he gave up. He couldn't concentrate, and the stupid cricket outside his tent was driving him nuts, he seriously considered going out to end the cricket's singsong life but he knew it was childish.

His gray eyes settled on the roll in his hands. He was trying to read Euripides' play: Herakles. Why, in the name of the specters of the underworld, was he reading _that_ play? Yes, the world was conspiring against him, or maybe it was his subconscious playing him tricks.

He sighed. How he missed the theater.

_I don't have to say that I have always like theater. I watched all the plays you can imagine; from the Roman author Plautus, to Shakespeare…but I when I discovered the opera. Ah! That was a glorious night…you are right I should take Alexander to the opera when he wakes up…_

It was pointless to remain in bed doing nothing. He remembered the pages and puffed out. If he were going to talk to Alexander about the pages he would better do it as soon as possible. He stood up and took his cloak.

- Kyros? –Hephaistion shook him softly. The boy usually slept in a bed near him. The Theban was wrapped like a cocoon and only his face was visible—Kyros.

- Mm?

- I'm going out, to the King's tent –said Hephaistion in a whisper.

- Yes, mom –he murmured half asleep and the General smiled and patted him.

He went to the King's tent walking as fast as he could, it was late but it was better this way; Alexander should be alone and he could go, say his piece and left.

Again the King was in a terrible mood, he knew he had been fooled by Barsine and was angry with himself, but not only that, Hephaistion's words about Memnon had hurt him deeply, there were so many things he didn't know about his best friend…what else he didn't know? He never would have guessed that Hephaistion considered him unreachable, that his soul mate felt more comfortable at the mercenary's side. But why? He couldn't understand that, he had known Hephaistion since they were boys, what did Hephaistion knew about Memnon?

To say that Alexander was feeling terrible was too say the least. He loved Hephaistion so much that his heart hurt; he just wanted to be at his side, enjoyed him, drink on the sight of his beauty, feel the warmth of his skin…he wished that those silver eyes always looked at him, only at him. Alexander couldn't share him, how could him? When Hephaistion was his other half. Was he being selfish? Maybe, but he couldn't stop that burning desire inside him, he would never doubt of Hephaistion's love, of his kisses, his sweet kisses that were promises of a love so deep and so pure that couldn't be stain by someone else.

Alexander was a King, but in moments like this he was just another man as vulnerable as anyone else. He walked to the tent's entrance and raised his uneven eyes to the moon, her phantasmagoric light bathing the camp, making his guards look like ghosts. Was he dead? He maybe as well because only darkness and suffering were in his life without Hephaistion. What a sweet name in his lips: Hephaistion, but now it was only smoke and every time he tried to catch him, he escaped through his fingers.

The King returned inside and emptied another jug of wine; he wished to rip out his heart, he didn't want to keep feeling. He thrown the jug and dropped on his chair, hiding his eyes behind his hand. What could he do now to mend what had happen? Why had he been such a fool? He would have to believe in Hephaistion no matter what and he had believed the words of a strange woman instead.

Alexander cursed his terrible character, he was too impulsive, carried away by his emotions, he often acted before thinking ... but sometimes he felt he couldn't control his temper. The King's head was spinning around, he had drunk too much but he didn't care. What could he care after hurting the most important person in his life?

Hephaistion considered him unreachable…he didn't want to be with a man who was aiming to become a God among men…why? Since he was born his mother had told him that a great destiny awaited him, that he would be the greatest of men, was that wrong? He had never thought that could be wrong.

- Sire?

Could it be? –thought the King. That was Hephaistion's voice, was he in the tent or he had drank so much that now he was hallucinating; he turned and there he found the source of his happiness and misery.

The look in Alexander's eyes scared his best friend; he had never before seeing him so… devastated, he looked like someone who had lived one hundred years of misery. Hephaistion went at his side, to ask if he was all right was stupid because it was obvious he was not; so he just took the cup of wine from his hands and helped him to go and lay down on his bed.

Hephaistion's touch was like a sublime torture, his hair with his soft smell of chamomile filled his nostrils. Alexander closed his eyes enjoying his best friend, but then he felt the cold of the night hitting his body when Hephaistion left him on the bed and went to look for water.

- Here, drink this –said his best friend giving him a cup with water.

The King obeyed like a little boy drinking all the water.

- You are drinking too much wine –Hephaistion scolded him, kneeling in front of him to take off his sandals—You need to focus if you want to take Halicarnassus.

Alexander took him by the wrist and his best friend lifted his head to see him.

- Why do you like to be with Memnon? –asked the King, taking his best friend by surprise.

- Alexander, you truly are in no conditions to have this conversation with me –said Hephaistion. He tried to stand up but the King held him tighter, it would ever cease to amaze Hephaistion how strong was Alexander, even if he was drunk.

- Why is he better than me? –he asked in a low voice, his blond hair tousled was covering one of his eyes, and the cerulean blue was the only one looking at him.

- He is not better than you –said Hephaistion, he was still angry with him, but seeing his almighty King in that state was softening his heart—He is just…_different_.

- I love you –those words left Hephaistion without defenses.

How does he do this? He has so much power over me that one look and 3 words take me down on my knees in front of him, completely disarm –thought the General.

- Did I…mistreated you? –asked Alexander. He needed an answer because the question was driving him crazy. Why Hephaistion had chosen to kiss Memnon?

- No…—answered his best friend in a low voice—It's not that.

- Then, he is a better lover than I, is that it? –asked Alexander—I can improve.

That made Hephaistion smiled sweetly. He didn't know what to tell him, but when he was going to open his mouth the King felt the urged to vomit.

- Don't move –said Hephaistion running to get a bucket.

He patted the King's back and cleaned him with a wet cloth; instinctively he stroked his face, removing his blond locks from his face. He changed him bringing a fresh tunic and got him into bed. He took his time to see him sleeping before standing up and walking to the entrance.

- We'll talk when you are sober –he whispered before leaving the tent.

XXX

Finally, grandfather Demetrios, Berenike, Netikerty and the children arrived to Halicarnassus after weeks traveling by sea. The group was very impressed with what they saw; this was a large, well-fortified stronghold with a first class harbor (1) It was a beautiful and interesting place, full with people from all places of the Persian Empire, and soon Berenike found herself admiring the place with her mouth open with the same expression of surprise of the children.

- Mom... daddy –said Amyntas correcting himself—Why is that man dressed in that funny thing?

- Amin don't point at the people –said Berenike.

- All right! –said grandfather Demetrios, he was looking younger, the thought of having a big adventure before him made him glow with new energy—This is what we are going to do. First we need to ask about the Macedonian army, and when we get the information we hired a guide and go to them.

Little Sophia raised her hand, jumping while holding her doll in the other arm. She looked so much like Leonnatos, the same brown chocolate hair but her mother's gray eyes.

- What is it? –asked grandfather Demetrios.

- I'm hungry; can't we eat something, grandpa? –Demtrios laughed.

- Of course we can eat –he said in an extremely good humor—Eni, go with them and find a place to eat, I'll do some enquiries around and catch you latter.

- All right. You hear grandpa –said Berenike—Sophi take Nety by the hand and Amin don't run, Aki you stay with me.

It wasn't difficult to fine a small place were they could eat, they had money and with money life was always simpler. Nobody asked them questions and people just assumed that Berenike was a very young Greek soldier who had a lot of fun with his slave and left her pregnant 3 times.

- Uncle? –asked Achilles, finishing his glass with milk—Is my dad here?

Achilles had spent a lot of time imagining how his father could be, and after so much thought he reached the conclusion that he should look like his grandfather Amyntor, with the same beard and all.

- I don't know Aki, but we are going to find out soon enough –Berenike was still talking, with her daughter sitting on her knees when grandfather Demetrios arrived. He was very pale and worried and that scared his granddaughter.

- What? –asked Berenike bluntly, waiting for the worst—Don't tell me the army was annihilated.

- No, no, no –he shook his head—Is not that –his granddaughter sighed with relief—In fact the army is very close, so close too be good.

Berenike frowned.

- What do you mean, grandpa?

- The Macedonian army is surrounding the city –said grandfather Demetrios.

- This city? –all right that was a stupid question, but the poor Berenike was in shock—You mean, we are under siege?

- Yes.

- But, but… —Berenike found herself without words— What now?

- We can't leave the city.

- But we are Macedonians; surely Alex is not going to hurt us –her grandfather laughed.

- Eni you are naïve –said Demetrios, sitting at her side, running a hand through his hair—This is war, if we are under siege, we are going to suffer just the same as the rest of the population here, and that's what worries me, things are going to get really bad.

- Can't we leave, sir? I mean, we can take another ship and go back –asked Netikerty scared.

- No. General Memnon has the control over all the ships in the harbor now –Demetrios rubbed his face.

- Who is this Memnon guy? –asked Berenike, sitting Sophia at her side.

- The Greek mercenary who commands the Great King's troops. He is in charge of defending Halicarnassus –grandfather Demetrios had been asking questions all morning and now he had a lot of information, but the more he knew about the situation he was more concerned.

Berenike fell silent for a moment, not noticing that Achilles was following the conversation with all his attention. He was very clever; he didn't look like a 3 year old boy, but that didn't surprise his family, not with Hephaistion as his father.

- Grandpa? –asked the little boy—This means that my dad is outside the city?

- Yes, son, that's exactly what this mean –said Demetrios taking a cup of wine. Achilles face shone.

- And, why don't we send him a message? –grandfather Demetrios and Berenike saw him with the most pure surprise on their faces.

- Send him a message? –Demetrios repeated.

- Grandpa, isn't a bad idea, why don't we do that? –said Berenike, excited with the idea.

- Probably…but how do we do that?

- Can't we shout? –asked Amyntas and his mother laughed.

- No Amin, we can't.

- Excuse me –said Netikerty shyly—Why don't we get a pigeon?

- A pigeon? –asked Demetrios.

- Yes –the Egyptian insisted—A homing pigeon.

- Can we get one here? –Berenike's heart was racing.

- We can try –said her slave.

- Grandpa, what do you say?

- I say that is the best plan we have, so…lets do it –said grandfather Demetrios and Berenike applauded excited with a big smile on her lips —But…even if Alexander gets our message I don't think our situation is going to change –he saw the fear in Netikerty's eyes and the concern in Berenike's face, her bright smile was no more, and decided to keep his worries for himself—We have to find a place to stay, and listen to me very carefully, under no circumstances tell anyone that we are Macedonians –he said in a very low voice—That could be dangerous for us, understood?

- Yes, grandpa.

- Yes, sir.

- If anyone asks we came from Athens –said grandfather Demetrios—Netikerty, I need you to go to the market and buy all the food you can, understood?

- Yes, sir.

- Eni you and the children come with me, we are going to look for a house as far as we can from the walls –said Demetrios confusing his granddaughter.

- Why?

- You'll see soon enough, I'm afraid.

XXX

The worst for the Macedonian army came when they reach Halicarnassus; there they were welcome by a rain of javelins thrown from the city's walls. Memnon and his troops had the entire control over the city now that he had the supreme command thanks to the Great King, and not only that, Halicarnassus defenses were perfect. The place was impregnable and only one looked at their high and mighty walls was enough to discourage the Macedonians but not their King.

- I have received word from our spies –said the King to his war council, avoiding seeing directly to where Hephaistion was—Memnon is here and has with him several thousand Greek mercenaries, including 2 Athenian commanders Ephialtes and Thrasybulus, you might remember them, they fled from Greece when I asked for their heads when we took Thebes. And not only that, Memnon has his supplies full, siege artillery and the Great King's fleet is guarding the coast.

Krateros whistled.

- We should go back –said Ptolemy, to take Halicarnassus was impossible, it would take them years to do so, and again they didn't have the luxury to throw money trying to take this city.

- Back where? –asked Kleitos, leaning his weight back on the chair—We don't have enough supplies, again. The army took everything Hellespontine Phrygia had; if we go back from where we came we'll be completely out of food. Our only chance now is to take Halicarnassus.

- With what? –asked Philotas, sneering—All the siege equipment is still aboard our ships, I mean, the handful of ship we still have –Alexander ignore this clearly attack to his decision of disbanding the allied fleet— And thanks to the Persians' fleet they can't reach us. And after what happened at Myndus I have no hopes to see our equipment in the near future.

Alexander clenched his jaw. He was still angry at what happened in Myndus. A small group of citizens had assured him that they would surrender their small port city near Halicarnassus; but when the King arrived at midnight with his forces he found the gates shut and the walls full with defenders. It was a trap. And without Myndus they didn't have a near port where the Macedonian ships could unload their artillery.

- Nearchos is in charge of the fleet –said Hephaistion—He will arrive, I'm sure. If anyone can find a way through is him.

And Hephaistion's words were prophetic because in a couple of days Nearchos arrived with the equipment, after deceiving the Persian fleet, and the siege began properly.

- I want to talk to you –said Alexander to Hephaistion.

This time his best friend was in charge of the siege equipment and to the King absolutely delight, he was very skilful getting the things done. He didn't have to tell Hephaistion too times the same thing and once he had his orders he could forget about the task because he always got the work done.

Hephaistion took his time before answering; he finished his inspection on the mobile towers and the process of filling with earth the moat that Memnon's men had dug in front of one of the walls, and then went to where the King was waiting.

- What can I do for you, sire? –he asked in a professional tone.

- Come to my tent, please –for once Alexander's voice was calm and Hephaistion found no reason for refusing his invitation so, he followed him.

XXX

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 192


	50. Siege of Halicarnassus Pt II

**CHAPTER 45**

- What do you want? –asked Hephaistion once they were alone. They hadn't talked to each other since the day he had found the King drunk, they simply didn't have the time, to many things were happening too fast and both of them knew that taking Halicarnassus was the priority.

The army required their full attention. Alexander went from one extreme to another of his camp talking to his officers and soldiers, giving them words of encouragement and patiently listening to their problems and complaints. No, he had no time for his personal problems, until now.

Alexander didn't say anything, and for his beloved utterly surprise he kneeled in front of him and surrounded his waist, leaning his head against his abdomen.

- I'm sorry –he said in a voice that Hephaistion hardly recognized as his—I'm really sorry for what I said to you and…for sleeping with Barsine –Hephaistion felt a knot in his throat—Phai, please believe me I only did it because I was angry and…I wanted to do Memnon the same he had done to me.

Hephaistion fell silent for so long that Alexander started to think he had lost his soul mate forever. This time things had gone too far.

- It's my fault –said Hephaistion at last, in a low voice—I should have told you what happened between Memnon and I...after all, best friends share everything.

The King kissed his stomach over the clothes.

- Can we just leave this behind? –Alexander's voice was a plea—I can't go on without you. You really mean everything to me.

The King's words had hurt him very badly as much as his actions…but, what could Hephaistion reproach him when he had enjoyed Memnon's kisses so much? At least Alexander had acted in spite, but him?

- I know… —Hephaistion caressed his hair—Neither can I.

- Forgive me.

- I forgive you, just if do the same for me –the King smiled.

- Of course, Phai –said Alexander— Everything you want.

His best friend took him by the arms and helped him to stand up.

- You shouldn't kneel in front of anybody –he said—You are a King.

- Not when I'm with you –that was a sincere answered, spoken from the bottom of his heart.

- We need to talk –said Hephaistion.

_We need to talk_, how many different meanings have that phrase? And how many couples around the world through time had heard those same words? Those words were the prelude for a very hard and difficult conversation, but both of them knew they truly needed to clarify some things about their relationship, and the best was to start now.

- I don't want you to think that you did something to…disappoint me –said Hephaistion, when they were comfortably seated. He had never before felt so nervous in his life, not even in Ilium—I admire you –he said honestly, trying really hard that his hands didn't shake so badly—You have everything a man could wish: you are handsome, very intelligent, a brilliant commander, a brave soldier, an extremely skilful horseman… you defeated the Persians at the Granicus when nobody thought you could, you took Miletus in a week and pacified the northern border of Macedonia in one campaign…and you are younger than I!

- Only for months.

- Let me finish –Alexander kept silent and his best friend sighed—You are what I will never be. Maybe someone could think that I'm jealous of your talent but I'm not, I'm proud of you and I sincerely wish you would become the greatest King Macedonia have –the King smiled, he couldn't help it—But you made me feel…inferior sometimes.

Alexander saw his best friend as if he didn't know him.

- Phai, that's crazy! You are my soul mate, how could you possibly feel inferior than me when you are my other half? –said the King in astonishment.

- You are much better than me –said Hephaistion holding his gaze—You are good at everything! And being such a Great Man only makes me see more clearly my own faults.

- Nonsense! We are just "different" –said Alexander, mocking him and showing Hephaistion that he remember their previous conversation when he was drunk. That made his best friend smiled—Phai, I would never dream of being as good warrior as you are. You can use a sword as if it was part of your body and I can't do that. You are brilliant and always make me see my mistakes, you know how to keep a cold head and don't let your emotions control you…you are better than me at that.

Hephaistion smiled, a sad smile and he tilted his head to one side.

- Maybe…

- Phai, my army thinks I'm perfect; I have to be perfect for them because I'm their King –Alexander continued— My age works against me Phai, I'm too young and I have to work harder than my father did for my enemies to take me seriously. But with you I can be myself, the real me, I don't have to pretend with you. You have always be the only one who truly understands me; don't you remember when we met? I told you, I like you because you know how I think and because you are unpredictable –his best friend kept silent, watching his feet—How long have you been feeling this way?

- A while, but it was after the battle at the Granicus that I started to think more and more about this –said Hephaistion—I guess I had to much free time… –he made a pause—We are not equals, Alex, and we'll never be, you told me something like that at Mieza, do you remember? "Your father isn't a King" you told me that when I said I couldn't imagine my father having 2 or 3 wives. But that never bothered me…until Memnon kissed me; he truly made me feel as his equal...he is a very practical man I felt comfortable with him…you and I have been together for so long that I thought…I small part of me wonder how it would be to…kiss someone else. You are my first and my last love but I was…curious to see how could be the road not taken.

- Phai, I have always treated you like my equal –said Alexander.

- Really? –Hephaistion questioned him—You didn't treat me like your equal when you chose Krateros to fight against Dardanos instead of me, you treated me as if I were your wife.

- I love you and I'm afraid of loosing you, that doesn't count? –the King's voice was full with emotion.

- Of course it counts but… Alex I am a man, I can't be your wife not that I wanted to –said Hephaistion—And because you are a King you have power over me, if you want you can order me kill.

- I'll never do such a thing! –exclaimed the King outraged.

- I know, but the fact is you can do it –said Hephaistion—We are not equal.

Silence.

- Phai, I was a boy when we were at Mieza and I said many fool things –said Alexander slowly—Look at me –his best friend lifted his eyes— It's true that I'm a King now, but you will always reign in my heart.

Hephaistion smiled.

- I know…I felt much better when I returned –Hephaistion confessed—My head was a mess during my captivity but when I saw you again all my doubts were left behind…I guess I have a moment of weakness when I was with Memnon –he saw Alexander for a long moment— You are changing too fast.

- No, I'm not –Hephaistion lifted an eyebrow, but he didn't want to argue so he kept silent.

- We are not boys anymore –his best friend continued—And now things are more complicated.

- But why are you thinking this now? –the King wanted to know—Why now and not 2 or 4 years ago?

- Alex, because now your path are mine are different, when we were boys there wasn't so may differences –said Hephaistion, trying his best to make him see the reality—Yes you were the Crown Prince, but the differences wasn't as obvious and great as now. Now you are a King and I'm just a _hetairoi. _

- You are not just a _hetairoi_ –said Alexander—You know you are my Patroclus, why all these doubts?

- Because we mortals have doubts. I'm not like you, I not always know what I want –said Hephaistion, brushing his hair behind his ear—The only thing I know for sure is that I love you more than anything.

That made Alexander immensely happy, he sat at Hephaistion's side and kissed his cheek, surrounding his waist.

- I don't deserve you –the King whispered.

- Who is talking nonsense now? –Hephaistion smiled returning the embrace.

- I feel like a fool for falling in Barsine's lies –said Alexander. He was right, this was the true Alexander, only for Hephaistion's eyes, with him he could be a mortal man and not that God his men worshipped.

- Your problem is that you don't think when you are angry.

- I'm sorry.

- I already forgave you; let's forget all of this, all right? –the King leaned his head on his best friend's shoulder.

- I agree.

- I should have told you what happened between Memnon and I before Barsine gave you her own version… —but then Hephaistion remembered something he had never told Alexander, something he had forgotten until now but that was very important.

The King kissed his shoulder.

- Would you stay with me tonight?

- Only if you want after I tell you something –Alexander straightened himself.

- What's wrong?

Hephaistion truly didn't know how to say it, so he just said it:

- I slept with your sister –he spoke so quickly that it took the King a while to understand what he had said.

- Who? When? Why? How?

Hephaistion took a deep breath.

- Cleopatra, two days before the murder of your father after you found us in the garden, because I was feeling terrible and even more after finding you…and how? Do you really want to know that? –said his best friend.

- Cloe…but why her? –Alexander couldn't understand.

- If you remember I offered myself to your father and in exchange he was going to keep you as his legitimate heir.

- I remember –said Alexander, not very happy in being reminded those things.

- Well, I was feeling very bad after spending the night with the same man that rape me and then, I found Cloe crying because she didn't wanted to married King Alexandros –Hephaistion explained—I guess we both felt terrible and found some consolation in each other… I'm sorry, I should have told you before –he said terribly ashamed.

Alexander shook his head.

- We both have made mistakes –he said very calm—I don't want to keep fighting with you.

The King's reaction took his best friend by surprise. If things had been the other way around, and Alexander had told him that he had slept with Berenike, Hephaistion would have beat the living hell out of him, but the King was broken as a brother. He loved his sisters but…not in a very normal way, after all he was a King and his sisters were valuable tools to seal alliances, he didn't have a normal relation with them and he never spent too much time them either. Besides, Cleopatra wasn't a threat to Alexander, not as Memnon was.

- Neither do I –said Hephaistion feeling a great relieve.

- Would stay with me, then?

- Always.

XXX

Days after Alexander got his artillery Berenike, Netikerty and the children were sitting on the floor of the house they had rented. The sound of the stones hitting incessantly the walls of the city was deafening, the ground trembled and in many parts of the city fires were starting. It was terrible, the screams, the footsteps of the soldiers, the shouts of their officers, the smell of smoke and the noise that kept continuous day and night…that was something Berenike had never experienced before and it was unnerving.

She had managed to keep her slave and the children in a good mood, even if she was even more scared than them, and to make things worst grandfather Demetrios wasn't there that day, he had gone to see how was the situation.

How was the situation? Bad! How else can be? –thought Berenike, feeling the ground shaking under her.

- Ma'am –said Netikerty in a low voice—Do you think this is going to continue for more days?

- I don't know Nety, I just hope that this Memnon guy isn't as stubborn as Alex or we are going to stay here for a looong time –she said in a cheerful tone but her slave saw her in dismay— I'm going outside –said Berenike suddenly, taking Netikerty by surprise.

- But it could be dangerous ma'am, and master Demetrios hasn't come back –her slave was watching her with eyes that said: "please don't leave me alone" But she couldn't stay there doing nothing. The inactivity was killing her.

- I'll not take long –Berenike smiled.

- Where are you going, mommy? –asked Sophia, embracing her doll with force.

- Outside, but I'll back in a minute; you 3 stay here and obey Nety, understood?

Berenike took her sword, her bow and arrows; she wrapped a male cloak around her shoulders and went outside.

Her grandfather had trained her during their travel on the ship, but apparently Berenike had been born with 2 left hands because she never learned how to use a sword properly, but the Gods had mercy on her and had made her an expert with a bow.

Outside the house the city was in chaos, people running and screaming everywhere; the fire was spreading across the different districts of Halicarnassus illuminating the city on that cloudy day and she could see people running with buckets with water, while some other were running away from the fire carrying their most valuable things. As Berenike kept walking she saw houses destroyed and people crying and howling trying to rescue dear ones buried under the debris.

- The Macedonians have broken a wall! –shouted a hysterical man, running near her.

Berenike felt her heart racing; she saw a group of mercenaries, his armors impeccable holding round shields and sharp spears, and ran after them. She didn't think very well what she was doing the only thing in her head was that if she went with them maybe she could see someone she knew, with luck she could see Leonnatos.

When she arrived near the walls, she found Lykaon shouting orders at the top of his voice to take all the mercenaries to the breach that the mobile towers of the King had opened.

- Get your lazy asses over here, ladies! –shouted Thais' father—I don't have all day.

The civilians ran away from the area surrounding the place where the wall had fallen but Berenike walked directly to where Lykaon was standing, and the blue eyes of the Athenian settled on her, watching her equipment.

- Boy! –he shouted making Berenike jumped—You are late, get your ass over that house with the rest of the archers.

- Excuse me, sir –she said, faking her voice, speaking a very polite and correct Attic Greek—But you are mistaken, I'm not here to fight.

- Oh! Excuse me, I didn't know I have to send you a formal invitation, your royal highness –Lykaon raised his voice scaring her—I'm not asking you I'm ordering you to GET OVER THAT HOUSE!

Berenike had to blink several time for not start crying, never in her life somebody had shouted at her like that, but she swallow her indignation and not having another choice did as she was told. She went to the roof and found there many citizens of Halicarnassus who had gone as volunteers to fight against the Macedonian invaders.

She took out her bow, and saw many Persians on the roof but also many Greeks.

And now what? –she thought, but the answer came in the form of 2 _taxeis_ of _pezetaioi_ that stormed into the breach, stepping over the debris.

Berenike had never before seen the army in action and she opened her mouth in astonishment, the men marched in perfect order making a great display of discipline. She saw Perdikkas leading one of the _taxeis_ and felt very anxious at the prospect of seeing her husband there.

- All right lads! –shouted Lykaon, drawing his spear—Let's show this Macedonian dogs what are we capable of.

And the mercenaries truly showed him. They were equally well trained and soon they stopped the advance of the enemy, and not only that, Memnon's artillery hit merciless the Macedonian ranks while a storm of arrows fell over the _pezetairoi_.

- What's wrong? –asked a Greek boy to Berenike on the roof, he had a bow in his hands and had been shooting like crazy for the last minutes—Why aren't you shooting?

Berenike wasn't going to shoot the Macedonian army, and she had hoped to pass unnoticed but apparently she wasn't been able to do that.

She nodded.

- It's…um, my first battle –she said, again faking her voice—I'm a little nervous.

- You shouldn't be –said the boy patting her back—Is not that difficult, you just aim and shoot, that's all. They are pretty tight down there so it's easy.

- Right.

The only solution Berenike could think about was to aim at mercenaries, only those who were close enough to a _pezetairoi_ so nobody would notice. She had almost a perfect aim, she never fail one target, but her hands kept shaking when she thought that she was aiming at men, not static targets made of wood.

They are the enemy, they are the enemy, they are the enemy –thought Berenike, shooting without a pause, when her gray eyes saw Alexander not far from there.

They hadn't found a pigeon to send him a message but now he was there so close and so far, and Berenike had an idea. She took a small piece of parchment from her clothes that she had wrote days ago, and tied it around one arrow. Alexander was too far, but she knew she could hit him.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

I just have to hit his saddle –Berenike thought, ordering her hands to stop shaking. Easier said that done, but she knew she could do it, one mistake would be disastrous she could kill him. She opened her eyes and shoot.

XXX

- Alexander! –shouted Hephaistion when he saw the arrow. Nobody thought the King would be in shooting range, so nobody was close enough with a shield. His best friend ran to him but it was too late and the arrow hit the King's saddle making his horse reared up.

Kleitos opened his eyes in astonishment. What kind of archer could shoot from Halicarnassus and reach the King?

The King's guards immediately surrounded him with their shields ready.

- Are you all right? –asked Hephaistion, riding to where he was.

- Yes, it didn't hit me –the King was as surprised as his friends—I never thought I was in shooting range.

- You are not –said Hephaistion, his eyes on the city—I don't know who did it, but it was a great shoot.

Alexander took the arrow off his saddle and noticed the note.

- Alexander! –shouted Ptolemy—The _taxeis_ can't advance more, the mercs are pushing them and they are loosing ground.

Leonnatos came riding.

- The mercs artillery are causing severe loses –he informed, raising his voice to be hear above the sounds of the battle.

The King narrowed his eyes, his mind racing.

- Give the order to retreat –it was very difficult for Alexander to say those words but it was necessary, he wasn't going to risk the life of his men in an attack doom to fail.

The King took the note from the arrow and put it inside his clothes, he had more urgent thing to attend before reading this mysterious message.

XXX

The mercenaries cheered when they saw the Macedonians retreating and Berenike fell to the floor, her legs shook uncontrollably and when she felt a strong hand pulling her up she didn't resist, she was still in shock after taking part in her first battle and couldn't wake up until someone slap her on the face.

- BERENIKE! –it was her grandfather, and when her gray eyes focus on the concerned expression of Demetrios she embraced him and started to cry without being able to stop.

_When we start killing?_

_It's all coming down right now_

_From the nightmare we've created_

_I want to be awakened somehow_

_(Wanna be awakened right now)_

(Within Temptation, _the Howling_)

War was terrible, the moans and screams of the wounded were terrible…why do men went to war? Why did her brothers, father, uncle, cousin, husband went to war? She was grateful to feel his grandfather's arm around her waist, that reminded her she was not alone.

XXX

- We manage to stop the Macedonians, but we have many wounded –said Lykaon to Memnon, while they walked through the rubble and the debris of the demolished wall.

A slave walked behind then, holding a torch to let them see through the darkness. It was a night without moon, and the cold sent shivers through Memnon's strong body. He could see some rocks covered in blood and gore, this had been a battlefield not to long ago, and the wind whistling through the cracks of the wall seemed to him as the mournful song of the spirits.

- We have to repair the wall –said the General, his pale blue eyes on the Macedonian camp at the distance. He knew Hephaistion was there, he had heard from his spies that Alexander now employed the men he had felt at Miletus and that they had surrendered the beautiful Macedonian. He did not grudge them. He knew how the business was for a mercenary and if the King had offered them a better deal than Darius then they would be fools if they didn't accept.

He had no idea of what had happened between his wife and Alexander; the last news he got from her was that she and his sons had arrived well at Susa. But nothing more.

- Do you think the Macedonians are going to attack soon? –asked Lykaon, kicking a rock.

- Oh, yes. The boy King is going to attack again as soon as he regroup his men and they have some rest.

Thais' father sighed.

- I guess you are right General –Lykaon lifted his head, his eyes on the night sky that looked like a huge infinite of blackness without stars—It's a dark night.

A dark night? –Memnon had an idea then.

- Come Lykaon, called the Macedonian renegades we have with us, those who run away when the boy King killed his father's younger wife –said Memnon—I have a plan.

XXX

I have to apologize (I'm sorry! ¡Lo siento! Gomen nasai! Jag är ledsen!) I couldn't finish the third chapter thanks to a very busy weekend, but I hope next week Hephaistion could meet his son at last (I'm sorry dear Cassyblue!, but we are almost there, I promise)

But let me know what do you think so far, please. A penny for your thoughts! Don't forget to review, if you leave a review you make me happy and if I'm happy I write faster –adorable smile—


	51. Siege of Halicarnassus Pt III

Hello and Hola! A million thanks everybody for your great reviews and comments, and thanks a lot all you people that mark my story in your alerts. Thank you!

**Hola Sophea: **Your review mode is great ^_^ I like that you like Kyros. I have always thought that having original characters is very risky, you can screw thing up very badly if you don't know how to develop them. It makes very happy when I read my poor original characters are appreciated. I'm with you, I also like a lot "my" drunken Alex, it was a lot of fun to write that conversation. Yeah, I also missed Memnon, but in these chapters he is going to have more 'screen time'. A million thanks! I was jumping like a little girl when I read you like my conversation between Alex and Phai –many, many thanks– It was a headache to write it and it truly made very happy to read you like it :D

I hope you like these new chapters (and the same goes for all of you) and again thank you! Hugs Tere (known in the underworld as Zophiel)

**A/N: **I have this crazy idea and I hope you won't hate it. Usually when I'm reading a historical novel about Romans, somewhere someone in the novels talks about Alexander. So I thought of copying the most interesting conversations I have found in historical novels, where someone is talking about Alexander, at the beginning of each chapter.

**Warning**: Yes I'm afraid is me intruding again. This chapter is rated **–M–** I know, I have problems with M chapters lately, but…I wanted to write this one. Just beware; if you don't want to read it you can skip the chapter.

**CHAPTER 46**

_Between Hannibal Barca and Publius Cornelius Scipio the Africanus._

_192 B.C. Ephesus _

_- Who do I think has been the best general of all time? That is certainly an interesting question –Hannibal said. Then taking a few seconds to reflect with calmness– No doubt –he said at last– The best general of all time has been none other than Alexander the Great: he conquered more territories than any other, submitted more kings than no other and showed that an army of fewer well-trained and well managed, was able to defeat armies far superior in number, and even more than that: he taught us the importance of cavalry. Alexander has undoubtedly been the best._

_Publius Scipio the Africanus nodded. _

_- Yes –replied Publius– I agree, Alexander has been the best (1)_

**-o-o-o-**

Alexander didn't return to his tent until later that night. He spent the rest of the day with his men, visiting the wounded, giving his soldiers and officers encouraging words and checking the damages and casualties. He hadn't stopped for a moment; he had to keep his army with good spirits despite the defeat that day.

- This was nothing boys –said the King to his men, looking so calm that it was contagious—These mercs aren't a match for you, you are the toughest son's of a mother I have ever seen.

And his men loved him even more when he spoke to them using the worst and most vulgar words in the Macedonian language; it was in moments like this that they didn't look at him as a boy of 22 years old, but as a very capable commander.

- Don't tell me you are scared of the mercs, Basilides –asked the King to one of his officers who had a dressing around his head.

- No sire. Next time we are going to kick them so hard in the ass, that they are going to taste our shoes in their mouths –he said making the rest of his men laugh.

This was what Alexander wanted, to keep the moral up, a siege was always the worst for the troop's moral, it was long, stressful and tiresome. But until now he had managed to keep his men in a good mood.

- Alex –Hephaistion entered the King's tent later that night—I have with me the report about the casualties and the wounded that you want.

- Thanks, leave it there I'll checked it later –said the King, while Glycon helped him to take off his armor—Have you eaten something?

Hephaistion shook his head.

- No, I came directly from the infirmary.

- Stay with me, please.

His pages prepared the King and his dearest friend a bath and after the 2 of them relaxed in the hot water they ate as if there was no tomorrow, Berenike's note forgotten among Alexander's clothes.

- Phai?

- Mm?

- We had a bad day –said Alexander in a low voice. Now he could stop smiling and said to his best friend what he was really feeling.

- We can't always win –said Hephaistion, sitting at his side—But it was only the first assault, where is the fun if things are easy?

The King smiled at that.

- You are right –he said, eating the last bite of his meal—But I'm telling you this Phai, I will not have mercy on Memnon when I get my hands on him.

- I know –of course that Hephaistion knew, Alexander would never forgive the mercenary for kidnapping him, humiliating the King and for putting in danger their relationship…even if Memnon wasn't completely guilty about the last charge.

It's a pity –thought Hephaistion, but he wasn't going to beg for the mercenary's life, even if it hurt him to think in Memnon's death the same way it would hurt him to think in Leonnatos or Perdikkas' death.

Alexander took his beloved's hand over the table and caressed it. Hephaistion lifted his head slowly and in that moment the King trapped his mouth, and that simple gesture served to warm every inch of Hephaistion's body. His best friend parted slightly his lips to let him invade his mouth and moaned softly when Alexander nipped his lower lip.

Hephaistion didn't have to be a genius to know what the King wanted after that stressful and horrible day; he felt his hand sliding through the inner side of his thigh and smiled, Alexander's hands were no longer soft, now they were callused after being fighting for so long, but the sensation of them against his creamy skin was delicious.

Alexander slipped his lips over his best friend's, and kissed his cheek on his way to his ear, licking his lobe.

- I want to ask you something –whispered the King.

- You don't have to ask –said Hephaistion in a husky voice, a lazy and arrogant smiled curving his lips—You know I will spend the night with you, my lord –he opened his legs and put his hand on Alexander's guiding it all the way up; but for his utterly surprised the King stopped.

- I want to… —Hephaistion turned to see him—I want to do something different this time –that caught his beloved's attention—I have never felt you in me…

Hephaistion's eyes were wide open, staring at him as if he had just appeared from nowhere. What did he say?

- Are you sure about this? –he had to ask, this had been one of his most hidden fantasies but he had to be sure that Alexander was convinced of his words. The King nodded—Alex, why are you asking me this?

The King moved away a little and held his gaze.

- Because this is something we have never done before –Alexander explained with simplicity trying to rest importance to the matter.

Hephaistion felt the urge to ask: "are you sure this has nothing to do with me saying we are not equals?" But he decided to keep his mouth shut. Of course this had everything to do with that, but saying it aloud was going to ruin the moment and would make Alexander felt uncomfortable.

Hephaistion nodded after a long silence.

- All right, but I have to warn you –he said softly—It's going to be different for you.

- I know, but I want to do it –Alexander couldn't forget Hephaistion's words, if he had kissed Memnon because he felt curiosity after being with him for so long, then he would give him something new.

Hephaistion licked his lips; he felt a burning excitement running through his body. He had imagining this many many times and couldn't believe his dream was about to come true.

- When? –that was the only question he managed to ask.

- Tonight –Hephaistion opened and closed his right hand, feeling his heart racing.

Alexander saw a wild glow in his best friend's eyes. He had never seen that look; he could read the most pure desire mingled with a profound love in his silver eyes, and the next thing he knew was that his best friend was kissing him with hunger, devouring his lips and almost making him fall from the chair.

Hephaistion took him to the bed without giving him a pause, kissing him until the King felt dizzy from the lack of air. Only the Gods and Hephaistion knew what had Alexander unleashed with his petition. His best friend made a pause when he had the King lying in the bed, taking a moment to admire him. Alexander could be the lord and master of a powerful army but in those moments he was his, only his. He took the King's hand, caressing it with his thumb, while his gray eyes were on the adorable blushing face of Alexander. He kissed the palm of his hand with devotion, caressing it with his lips, running the length of the King's fingers and kissing the tip of each one of them slowly.

Hephaistion took his kisses to his wrist, using your fingers to stroke the length of his arm stopping especially in those places where you could see a scar. Alexander noticed how his beloved tried with his kisses to erase his pain, the pain that those wounds he had suffered in battle had caused him, but he didn't say a word. The King watched him, relaxing under his touch and feeling how his best friend's lips reached his neck, while his long fingers where caressing his chest with such gentleness, that it appear as if he were afraid of breaking him.

- You don't need to be so gentle with me –said Alexander, his face was burning and he felt a little ashamed in being treated like that.

- But I want to be –said Hephaistion kissing his shoulder, twining their fingers—You had a terrible day and I want you to forget everything for a moment –he kissed and nipped the King's neck, making him shudder—If I could –his breath hit the wet skin with each word, sending sparks through Alexander's body—I would take all your pain in me so that you never had to suffer again.

For once in his life the almighty King of Macedonia, the terror of the Greeks and the Persians whip, had no idea of what to do. He felt again as if he were 15 years old and this were the first time he was going to share his body with someone. It was difficult to explain, he had never been the one at the receiving end; after all, he had heard all kind of vulgar comments about the men that have a women's roll in bed, because the women's roll was low, and for a man to act in a passive was humiliating.

Not that he thought like that about Hephaistion, he would never thought something like that about his most dearest friend but…he was a King, he was the direct descendant of Herakles and Achilles, his mother had told him before coming to Asia that his father was no other than Zeus, that he had visited her in the form of a snake…

He loved Hephaistion but he was also a very proud man and this was, in a way, to diminish his self-importance, or as the Romans said his _dignitas, _the valor of a man. He could have said to his beloved that they were equals but deep inside his heart he knew that was a lie, because he thought that what was good for Hephaistion wasn't good enough for him. But that was precisely why he had asked him to take him, because he wanted to change that, and this was his way to start the change…even if he was terribly nervous.

What's wrong with me? I have never been afraid and now I'm behaving like a virgin girl in her wedding night –said the King to himself, making a titanic effort to remain calm.

Hephaistion gently moved away from him, he took off his military tunic and helped the King to take off his clothes, caressing his skin with the help of his fingers and the fabric. He stroked his legs and knees and took his hands to his calves; he slid his hands to his ankles and went up again. He kissed Alexander's knees and made him bent his legs upwards, making him feel the most precious thing in the whole universe. Each of his kisses and caresses silently professed all the love he felt for the King. Hephaistion smiled watching him blushed even more (if that was possible) but he frowned when he saw the King had his head turned, his eyes on the furniture.

- Why don't you look at me? –asked his best friend, softly; stroking his thighs distractedly—Alex?

- Because is embarrassing –said the King, still without looking at him.

- Why? You have see me like this many times before –Hephaistion wasn't angry, he knew that Alexander was thinking as if he was reading it on his face. He knew this was extremely difficult for a man as the Macedonian Lion, reason why he was very surprised when he had asked him to take him, but he wanted to hear it from his lips.

- I know but…

- But what? –Hephaistion insisted—Look at me Alex –the King did as he was told, he was terribly ashamed but when he saw those gray eyes he saw nothing but love—I know what you are thinking even if you don't say it; if you don't want to do this is fine with me, you don't have to prove anything.

Alexander straightened, leaning his weight back on his elbows.

- I'm fine –the King assured him—Just do it.

- I'm not going to do this if you ask like that –Hephaistion smiled, a very sweet smile full with understanding, leaning his arms on Alexander's knees— You make it sound as if this was an obligation.

Alexander puffed out.

- I'm…I'm nervous, all right? –that made his best friend laughed.

- You? But you are never nervous! You are monument to courage –Hephaistion teased him.

- Shut up, Phai!

Hephaistion gave him a lazy and arrogant smile and kissed one of his knees, going all the way down. He walked his fingers over his the inner side of his thighs; he inspected his hip, stroking the bone, down to his crotch carefully paying attention to each of the reactions of the blond.

Alexander gasped when his fingers reached their most intimate place. He was very tense and he closed his fists, but forced himself to remain calm.

- I'm not going to hurt you –Hephaistion whispered tenderly, running the length of the blond with obsessive delicacy, sending tickles to his entire nervous system.

- I know –said the King moaning softly; the heat was growing between his legs, but then his best friend left him, for Alexander's utterly surprise, and went to the table were the remnants of their food were—What are you doing?

- You will see –Hephaistion took a small bottle of olive oil, again courtesy of Queen Ada. If the Queen knew how her gifts were used…

All right, this is not what I had in mind but it's going to be useful nonetheless –thought Hephaistion, returning to his King's side.

- What's that? –asked Alexander seeing the bottle in his hand.

- You'll see –he said again, regaining its position between the King's legs.

Hephaistion took his finger covered with oil to the warm entry of Alexander, and the latter jumped as if he had stuck by a needle.

- Are you sure you want to do this? –asked his best friend again.

- I'm sure…is just weird, that's all.

- It's all right, but you will have to relax –Hephaistion knew he was a bad person for being thinking this, but he was enjoying seeing his almost perfect and extremely brave friend in this situation, he couldn't help it.

Slowly he introduced in him his finger feeling the King shake, it was so warm and tight that he could not help but feel a twinge of pleasure imagining how it would feel it once he was inside him. Hephaistion had never before done this, and he was absolutely excited with the idea.

For Alexander was the most weird sensation he had ever felt in his life, and it only felt more awkward when his best friend add another finger inside him, moving them with some ease thanks to the oil.

- How are you feeling? –asked Hephaistion. Ow! Alexander looked adorable so ashamed with those spots burning on his cheeks.

- F-fine…it feels weird that's all –the King rested his back on the bed, his uneven eyes on the ceiling.

Of course it felt weird, to have an alien object in him. He clenched his jaw when Hephaistion put 3 fingers in him, it was a little painful being stretch like this but he was not going to complain, he had never done so, not even when doctor Philip cleaned his wounded head after the battle at the Granicus River and he was not going to start now. How was that Hephaistion liked when he did this to him? He couldn't find the pleasure in this.

Hephaistion stopped scissoring inside him and looked at Alexander.

- Alex, if you are so tense is going to hurt you –the last thing he wanted was to hurt him, he would kill himself before doing anything that could hurt him.

- I'm trying to relax –said the King in a bad mood—But I can't, are you sure you are doing this right? –his best friend blinked in totally confusion and laughed after a pause.

- Always so impatient –Hephaistion shook his head. He took his time to prepare Alexander, he was looking for that particular spot that would make the King melted in pleasure…but he was starting to think Alexander was born without one because he couldn't find it. He decided to take his chances.

When he took his finger out he heard the King sighed in relieve. Hephaistion was very tempted to ask: "are you sure you want to continue?" But if he asked one more time the King would punch him.

He settled in four over Alexander, and kissed him, his arms resting at each side of his blond head. Hephaistion caressed his face with his lips and nose, walking the roundness of his cheeks and tickling him with his eyelashes before kissing him again, slowly; he felt he King's hands playing at his chest, sliding through his back. He placed one last kiss on his jaw before kneeling again between his legs.

Hephaistion took Alexander by the hips; he could feel the tension in the body of the other, he had to be very careful and with that in mind the looked in his head for what he liked, the best way to make his King touch the clouds and remember this night as one of the best of his life.

The first thing Alexander felt was pain, a sharp pain down his spine when Hephaistion made his way inside him. His best friend saw this and lifted even more his hips trying to find a way to make this more comfortable for the King, who was panting, clinging to the sheets beneath him with force. Hephaistion moved slowly inside him, stopping from time to time to give him a moment to get used to the intrusion before continuing.

This prove to be the hardest test for Hephaistion's self control, if he hadn't love Alexander so much he wouldn't have been able to take things easy. Every single fiber in his body was screaming to take the King like an animal, the tightness around him, like a warm embrace, was driving him crazy… but his fear of hurting his dear one was even greater. He tried to kiss and caress Alexander's legs, to make him relax but he failed miserably and he was starting to run out of ideas, but then he climbed Alexander's legs on his shoulders, was rewarded with a long moan as the King felt him even more in him, in the depths of his being.

Now Alexander felt a delicious warmth invading him when he felt complete, having his soul mate touching his most intimate part, felt ... right.

This is how it should be –thought the King, his last coherent thought before a wave of heat took away all his rational thoughts.

Hephaistion lifted him without difficulty, physically he was stronger than Alexander and soon he got the King imprisoned between his body and head of the bed, devouring his lips and stealing the little air that reached his lungs. Alexander's response was to put his arms behind Hephaistion's neck and pressed himself tightly against him.

- Alex… –said his best friend panting, his words seemed to caress him with the same intensity of his hands— Forget about everything and forget about yourself ... when you can do it…Mmm… the only thing left is you…Nnn… the real you with no lies, no frills, just _you_ ...

This was a Hephaistion that Alexander didn't know, savage, demanding and loving but he soon find he liked it...a lot. The King had to cling to something and soon he took his best friend's arms, feeling lost in this whirlwind of sensations.

- Alex… –said Hephaistion, his voice drown—Move your…hips…mm…

The King had no idea of what he wanted but then he felt his beloved's hands on his hips and he understood what he was asking…even though it was a little embracing to do that…what was he? A flute girl? But after an especially savage thrust he changed his mind and did as he was told. That was like magic and soon both of them were completely lost.

For those moments where the two of them were one person, everything seemed perfect, the time had stopped for them without they noticing and suddenly they only care about themselves, the rest of the world disappeared. They were no longer the King of Macedonia and his most faithful _hetairoi_, and then, when they forgot it all, things were clear ...

- I love you… —said Alexander without voice.

By the time they finished both were exhausted, Hephaistion lying on Alexander's chest, panting and trying to calm the furious beating of his heart.

- Did you like it? –they spoke at the same time, and soon they were laughing like fools.

- You first –said Hephaistion when he could speak.

Alexander blushed again for his best friend delight.

- Yes… but if you say something about this to anyone I'll kill you –he threatened him, which was adorable because he still had his two cute red spots burning in his cheeks.

- All right.

- And what about you?

- I love it –said Hephaistion kissing his chest—When are we going to do this again? –an evil grin adorned his face and Alexander swallowed. He had created a monster.

Hephaistion kissed his chest, all the way up looking for his lips; he slid his hands through the King's sides, settling himself between his legs again.

- What are you doing? –asked Alexander between kisses.

- What do you thing?

- Again? –the King felt his face burning with the thought of...

- ALEXANDER! –that was the hysterical voice of Krateros—ALEXANDER!

I'm going to kill him –though Hephaistion, reluctantly moving away from the King.

- This better be good –whispered the King, standing up wrapped with the blanket at the same time Krateros entered the tent.

The always polite and considerate Krateros entered without permission, as if he owned the place.

- Alexander, the mercs set the artillery on fire –said the newcomer.

- What? –now even Hephaistion was on his feet, trying his best to cover himself with the other blanket. He had very bad memories that involve Krateros seeing him half naked.

- How this happened? –asked the King, putting his clothes on.

- I have no idea, but Philotas has a _taxei_ of _pezetairoi_ putting the fires out –he explained—But we are also under attack.

Alexander cursed using the most vulgar Macedonian of the barracks and ran to where his artillery was. A spectacle from hell greeted him, 2 catapults were burning like torches, the smoke rising to the night sky and the tongues of fire glowed with a terrifying force in that extremely dark night.

In no time the King had his men ready and successfully drove the Persians back to the city, allowing his men to get close enough to extinguish the fire. The result was 2 catapults destroyed and 300 Macedonians severely wounded.

- How this happened? –asked the King to his officers, it was almost dawn, but when the first rays of the sun shone, they were received with infinite joy. It had been a very long and difficult night for the Macedonians—Where are Coes, Meges and Dexios, the sentries of that area?

It would never ceased to amaze Hephaistion how Alexander could remember the names of his men and the places where they must be.

- Coes and Dexios are dead –said Antigonus, a man that was called the "One Eye" because…well, he didn't have one eye.

Antigonus was a very tall man, like Krateros, he was strong like a bull, but he also had a bovine look in him. His men usually made jokes about how he resembled an ox, saying that the only thing he needed to complete the image were a pair of horns, but according to some of his men his wife had done the job. He had one son Demetrios, who had stayed in Macedonia with his extremely "friendly" mother.

_Antigonus son of Philip wasn't an important officer; many of us didn't know him and nobody could have ever imagined that he would become the father of a new Macedonian dynasty of Kings. His son Demetrios would be Demetrios I after defeating Cassander for the Macedonian throne, and his great-great-grandson Perseus was the last Macedonian King. _

_Antigonus and his friend Seleucus son of Antiochus…yes, I'm smiling while telling you this…Seleucus also became a King, he founded of the Seleucid Empire; his descendants gave refuge to Hannibal Barca and his great-great-grandson King Antiochus III fought against Lucius Cornellius Scipio the Asiaticus in the battle of Magnesia… both of them lost their kingdoms at the hands of the Romans… but in that moment they were a pair of simple officers. _

- Meges is wounded but alive –said Seleucus, he had unnerving deep blue eyes and black-blue hair. He could have been handsome but his nose was too big—He said a group of 4 maybe 5 men approached them and gave them the password.

- That's impossible! –exclaimed Krateros, sadly his wounded jaw was much better now and he was able to speak normally—All our passwords were in the most pure Macedonian dialect.

- The intruders were Macedonians –said Seleucus, taking his audience by surprise, only the King was immobile.

- But how…?

- It's Amyntas –said Alexander, interrupting Philotas—My spies told me that some of Attalos' men ran away to the Persian side after my mother killed Caranus, and Cleopatra Eurydice committed suicide.

- What are we going to do? –asked Leonnatos.

- We are going to move the siege train to the northern side of the city –said the King—I want the double of guards around the artillery, Antigonus you will be in charge of the security.

- Yes, Alexander.

- Hephaistion, see that the catapults are reconstructed and that the rest of the equipment is repaired –said the King.

- I'll see to it right now –said his best friend.

* * *

(1) Santiago Posteguillo. _Rome's Betrayal_, p 267


	52. Siege of Halicarnassus Pt IV

**CHAPTER 47**

_Between Gaius Julius Caesar and Vercingetorix._

_54 B.C. Gaul_

'_But you are a King, Caesar! […] You are an Alexander the Great accidentally given power by the electors. After you, it will fall to ashes' said Vercingetorix._

'_No' said Caesar 'I'm not an Alexander the Great. All I am is part of Rome's ongoing pageant […] When Alexander the Great died, Macedon died. His country perished with him. He abjured his Greekness and relocated the navel of his empire because he thought like a King. He was the reason for his country's greatness. He did what he liked and he went where he liked. He thought like a King, Vercingetorix! He mistook himself for an idea. To make it bear permanent fruit, he would have needed to live forever. Whereas I am the servant of my country. Rome is far greater than any man she produces.'(1) _

**-o-o-o-**

Those were days of hard work for the Macedonian army, Artorios and his men made double shifts to rebuild the useless catapults and have the rest of the equipment ready to continue the attack on the city. But for the people of Halicarnassus those were days of a blissful peace, without the sound of rocks hitting day and night the walls of their city.

As usual, Alexander spent the mornings talking to his men and officers, the afternoons watching the city trying to find it's weak point and making an effort to put himself in Memnon's place to see what would he do if he were defending Halicarnassus. The night was for Hephaistion, but sadly not every night; his best friend was very busy with Artorios getting the artillery ready and supervising that the rest of the equipment were position in the right place.

- Sire?

- Come in, Glycon –said the King and his young page entered his tent. That was the second night Hephaistion couldn't be with him and Alexander had to eat dinner alone—Did something happened?

- I'm sorry to interrupt you, sire –said the boy with all respect—But we found this among your clothes days ago –Glycon gave him a folded paper and then the King remembered the arrow with the note.

- Thank you, Glycon –he took the note—You can leave.

- Yes, sire.

Alexander heard the page's paces leaving his tent as he opened the paper. His eyes grew ever larger as he read, and when he finished, he let his arms fall on his lap.

Phai's family is inside Halicarnassus –he said to himself—No, not only Phai's family, Leon's too…

- Glycon! –the King called him and the page appeared as if he had been waiting to be called—Called Leonnatos, General Hephaistion, his brother Nikandros, Althaimenes and his son Demetrios, tell them is urgent.

- Yes sire –and the boy ran to follow his orders.

Alexander stood up and walked around like a caged lion. He ran a hand through his hair and cursed.

I hope Memnon doesn't know about this –he said to himself.

Shortly after the group was reunited in the King's tent. They had no idea of why they had been summoned with so much urgency (cousin Demetrios even had the mark of the pillow on his cheek) and Hephaistion was especially intrigued since all his family was there, but he remained silent waiting for the King to explain this sudden meeting.

- I called you all here because I received some information that is of your concern–said Alexander going to the point, he showed them the note and then preceded to read it. It was a very simple note written in Macedonian, in case it was intercepted:

Alex,

We are inside Helicarnassus,

we came weeks ago from Macedonia.

Grandpa, Nety, and the children are with me.

Eni

When he finished reading his audience was very still and silent. Nobody could believe what they had just heard, especially Leonnatos.

- My father and my niece with her slave and children are inside Halicarnassus –said uncle Althaimenes slowly, as if each word were hard to pronounce.

- According to the note, yes –said Alexander, giving the note to his best friend.

- But…that's impossible –said Leonnatos without voice.

- The note can be a trap –said cousin Demetrios, but Hephaistion shook his head.

- A note written in Macedonian with all those nicknames? –asked Nikandros, his arms crossed—Only Eni could have written something like that.

- Besides –said Hephaistion—This is her handwriting.

Leonnatos took the note.

- He is right –he said, his worst fears becoming true—But, why are they in Halicarnassus? Could they have been kidnapped? And how did you get this note? –he asked the King, speaking very fast.

- I was shoot at our last battle and the arrow had this note attached –explained Alexander.

- What now? –asked cousin Demetrios, as worried as Leonnatos, thick sweat drops were visible on his forehead.

- We can't help them in our current situation –said Alexander, running a hand throw his hair—I have the feeling they are all right, but we have no way of contacting them or to get them out of the city, and if we attract so much attention trying to find them, we could drag Memnon's attention, and I don't have to tell you how much he likes taking hostages –it didn't passed unnoticed for Hephaistion the especial emphasis he made in his last words— For the moment we can't do a thing for them.

Those were harsh words but no one thought badly of him. They knew he loved their family as if it were his own, and he was right, there was nothing they could do at the moment to help them, just pray for their safety.

**XXX**

Next day Leonnatos kept thinking over and over again about the note, he couldn't concentrate on his duties but nobody blame him. Perdikkas heard about the situation and in less than one morning all the _hetaioi_ cavalry knew about Leonnatos' family being inside the city. The constant shooting of the artillery started again, hitting the walls with dangerous precision; Leonnatos prayed that no one of those missiles would reach his family.

That tremendous noise –thought Leonnatos, worried—My kids must be terrified.

When the night fell he couldn't stop watching the breach on the walls, it was so simple, and an idea started in his mind, nobody was expecting an attack, he could take a cavalry squadron and enter the city under the cover of darkness.

Why not? –thought Leonnatos, feeling a burning desire in his heart—I'll do it, I can do it and I can take my family out before the mercs know what's happening.

**XXX**

Alexander was reading in his tent, but just couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about _that_ night, still feeling Hephaistion's hands over him, his wet kisses crawling over his skin…he shook his head when he felt his face burning. He hadn't lied, he had enjoyed a lot having his best friend playing the dominant part in bed, but... was it right? After all he was the King, he was Achilles and he was the one who was going to conquer the world, was it right to feel so good when he was not in control of things?

Maybe that was precisely why he had like so much letting Hephaistion do as he pleased with him, because he was always in control and for some precious moments he could abandon himself at the mercy of someone else...it had been refreshing being able to forget about all his responsibilities as the leader of the army, to forget that burden. He had felt so…good, so calm after that, not to mention that had been incredible hot.

Oh, I'm sick for being thinking like a masochist –thought Alexander when he heard the familiar sound of a battle outside.

Could be the mercenaries? He stood up and hurried to see what was happening, but on his way out he found Ptolemy and his friend explained before he could ask:

- It's Leon; he took a cavalry squadron and tried to enter the city through the breach on the walls –Alexander's eyes shone with anger, all his previous meditations completely forgotten.

- That fool! –he exclaimed. He saw one of his pages—Bring me my horse. Ptolemy, look for Kleitos and tell him to assemble the _Ile Basilike_.

Leonnatos attack proved to be the worst decision he could make, when he tried to storm into the city he found an inner curtain-wall, he couldn't advance more and soon the mercenaries came to attack the small the squadron. The Macedonian squadron had several casualties and as if that wasn't enough now Alexander had to talk with Memnon to ask him for permission to recover his dead, it had been a miracle that Leonnatos managed to escape along with almost all his men alive.

_I don't think I have to say that Alexander was furious at the prospect of talking face to face with Memnon. They have never met and after all the things that happened between us, my King had to ask the same man that had kidnapped me for permission to bury his dead. Poor Leonnatos was very lucky that Alexander loved him, if not he wouldn't be alive to tell the tale._

- Alexander, if you want I can talk with Memnon –said Kleitos, he didn't know the full story but he did know his King hated the Greek mercenary.

- No, this is something I have to do –said the King while Glycon helped him to strap his breastplate. Alexander was calm, contrary of what Kleitos and Hephaistion had expected, he truly wanted to know what kind of man was Memnon and he had also learned his lesson: to keep a cold head.

- Then I'll go with you –said Kleitos but the King refused again, this was something he had to do alone.

**XXX**

Alexander and Memnon rode to each other in front of the principal gate of Halicarnassus. Memnon had asked that the Macedonian army should go back a few steps from the city to talk with the King. The mercenary's archers were ready on the city walls and Alexander's escort kept their distance to let the 2 commanders talk alone.

Alexander looked every inch the King he was, riding on Boukephalos, his golden crown on his blond head wearing the royal purple. He looked older with that powerful aura surrounding him. Memnon for his part was in his best armor, his pale blue eyes on the Macedonian and the helmet on his head.

So, this is the man who owns your heart, Hephaistion –thought the mercenary. Alexander was young, handsome and brilliant, he could understand why Hephaistion loved him, and, in that moment, while he saw the King riding slowing to where he was, he felt jealous, jealous of this young man who had everything to have the world at his feet.

The King stopped his horse a few paces from Memnon and for a long moment no one spoke. Boukephalos kicked the ground moving his head, his dark-red mane was like blood, sliding to the front.

This is Memnon? He has nothing spectacular, Phai –thought Alexander, even if he was feeling that monster called jealousy burning in his chest. It was clear even from Mt. Olympus that the mercenary was a great commander and a powerful man.

- Hail, King of the Macedonians –said Memnon after a very uncomfortable silence.

- Hail, General –said Alexander too serious, he was at a disadvantage here, he was younger than the mercenary and also more inexperienced. But he didn't show his insecurities—I come to ask for a truce in order to recover my dead after last night's battle –right to the point, he didn't plan to ask Memnon for a cup of tea and talk all afternoon about each other's life.

- A fair request –said the mercenary nodding—With one condition.

The King lifted an eyebrow. He didn't like this.

- Which is…?

- You will send Hephaistion to negotiate this with me.

- Excuse me? –all right, now he was getting angry. He had tried to be a civilize man but this was too much.

- You heard me; you want your dead then send Hephaistion –said Memnon again, with an air of superiority that started to be annoying for the King.

- .Not –said Alexander firmly.

- Why not? –asked Memnon calmly, as if they were talking about the weather—He is one of your officers, is he not? Send him with a small squadron, let's say 80 men, and you can bury your dead.

Alexander thought many things in one moment, and he seriously considered the possibility of drawing his sword and stabbed Memnon right there like a maniac…but at the end he smiled. Why was he angry? After all Hephaistion loved him, he was with him and when all of these were over he was going to return at his side.

- Fine –he said, as if he was a God passing judgment on a mortal, and that took the mercenary by surprised—I'll send Hephaistion with 80 men to retrieve my dead.

The King turned and rode back to his army.

- Phai! –he called his best friend, as soon as he was back—Take 80 _pezetairoi_ and go to Halicarnassus to retrieve our dead.

- Yes, Alexander –Hephaistion didn't understand what had happened between the King and the mercenary but that wasn't the right moment to ask.

Hephaistion did as he was told. He chose his group of _pezetairoi_ and went to the city. Memnon had ordered the archers to retreat and the zone that the night before had been Leonnatos doom, now looked as peaceful as a cemetery. Some birds of prey had gathered at the scene and began to prowl the bodies of the Macedonians. It was a terrible spectacle and Hephaistion didn't want to spend more time there than was absolutely necessary.

The men did the job quickly, and the Macedonian General helped them in any way he could.

- You look well –said Memnon, walking to where Hephaistion was supervising the _pezetaioi_ work, among the debris of the previous battle.

- I am well –said the Macedonian smiling, he couldn't help it. He brushed his hair back.

The mercenary closed the distance between them, and stopped his lips inches from Hephaistion's hair.

- Have you been thinking of me? –he asked in a whispered, enjoying his sweet smell of chamomile—Because I have been thinking a lot about you.

The Macedonian moved away slowly and turned to see him.

- You never give up, don't you? –he said in a playful tone—Let me guess, you were the one who asked Alexander to send me to retrieve our dead, isn't that right?

- I wanted to see you –that was a sincere answer. For a long moment Hephaistion just stared at him, many things crossed him mind in that moment. He remembered the kisses they had shared, the image of Barsine sleeping at Alexander's side, the conversation he and Alexander had…everything that had happened in the last days was spinning inside his head when he saw the mercenary.

But then he remembered his grandfather; his sister and her kids and he started thinking in the possibility of asking the mercenary to let him looked for his family. He knew Memnon wouldn't refuse but…

He is going to ask me for something in return –thought the Macedonian—Besides, what would he do with that information?

- Why are you staring at me like that? –asked Memnon with curiosity.

- You are an honorable man –he said after a long silence.

- I like to think that…do you want to ask for something? –asked the mercenary, crossing his arms.

- Yes, but give me your word that you are not going to do anything funny with the information I'm going to give you –Hephaistion was very serious.

- "Something funny?" –Memnon repeated amused—You have my word.

Hephaistion took a deep breath.

- My grandfather and my sister are in here, in Halicarnassus –said the Macedonian successfully surprising him.

- Interesting, why are you telling me this? –Memnon could think many reasons of why the Macedonian was sharing with him this piece of information, but he wanted to hear it from him.

- Because I don't want that they come to any harm.

- And how do you know I'm not going to use them in my advantage? –Memnon was testing him, he truly wanted to know what the Macedonian thought about him. He would never admit that aloud but Hephaistion's opinion was very important for him.

Hephaistion smiled.

- I know.

Memnon sighed.

- I'll look for them but I can't promise that I will send them to the Macedonian camp.

- Thank you.

- Thank you? That's all? I don't even get a kiss –Hephaistion approached him and kissed his cheek, sending shivers through the mercenary's body. But that kiss was so soft and quick that it was ended before Memnon could start enjoying it.

**XXX**

- Lykaon!

- Yes, General –Thais' father ran at Memnon's side while he was heading to a meeting with Orontobates, and the 2 Athenians: Ephialtes and Thrasybulus. They were having a war council to discuss what to do with the Macedonians.

- Lykaon, Hephaistion's family is here in Halicarnassus –said Memnon quickly—His grandfather and sister.

Thais' father nodded.

- You want me to look for them.

- Exactly. Ask in the port about the people who entered the city just before the siege, especially those who came from Greece and Macedonia –said the General.

- I'll see to it right now.

_Memnon, Orontobates, Ephialtes and Thrasybulus made a very clever plan. They decided to take the initiative and they picked 2,000 men, the very best of their troops, and divided them in 2 groups: the first group set fire to our siege equipment during the night, and of course Alexander responded immediately to this threat…_

- Not again –said Perdikkas, watching the fire eating the wood of their artillery with voracious hunger.

Alexander organized in record time his _taxeis_ to stop the attack and at the same time he put Koinos in charge of fighting the fire. He would not let Memnon to mock him twice with the same trick, this time he was going to teach him a lesson he wasn't going to forget.

- Where is Ptolemaios? –asked the King, mounted on Boukephalos.

- I'm here, Alexander –Ptolemaios was in charge of the _Agema_ of the _hypaspist_, the elite group of the infantry.

- Take the _Agema_ to the front and crush the mercenaries –said the King—I will lead the _Ile Basilike_ to surround them.

- Yes, Alexander –Ptolemaios rode back to his men ready to follow his orders and not left any mercenary alive.

_And what about the second mercenary group, you ask. Well, Memnon waited until the phalanx had engaged battle and then gave the order for his second force to attack. They came out from Halicarnassus' front gate, but not only that…_

- Holy Mother #%&/ With %&/# On top! –exclaimed Leonnatos when he saw a wooden tower of 15 feet high coming out the gates. Each platform bristling with artillery and javelin-men (2)

_Death is all around us and my heart is beating weaker_

_Fight the day with power of immortal souls arise_

_Fire in our hearts the evil rages on forever more_

_Burning until the battle rage is gone_

(Dragonforce, _Storming The Burning Fields_)

Alexander frowned. He knew the wooden tower would shoot merciless over his men; his mind was racing looking for a way out when he heard the deafening shouting of thousands of throats. Halicarnassus gates opened again and this time Memnon launched his Persian infantry reserves and the King found himself attacked on all sides. He was just about to lose the fight.

Alexander's heart beat faster. He was going to lose to Memnon, he couldn't take it, he would not accept it…The King took the reins of his horse and tried to move forward, he would lead the attack from the front, even if everything seemed to be in vain.

**XXX**

- We won, Memnon –said Orontobates with a giant smile on his face, standing at his side from the city walls.

The mercenary returned the smiled, until he saw another _taxei_ of _pezetairoi_ joining the battle. But…who in the name of Ares' were these men?

**XXX**

The situation was getting worst. Hephaistion showed what he was capable of killing every man who dared to stand in his way, always at the right side of his King watching over him like a guardian angel, and angel of death. No one could approached the Macedonian King and around him was formed a path of dead bodies and blood, a macabre reminder that only a painful death awaited the foolish man who tried to harm him.

Hephaistion's long hair was sliding through his shoulders, he didn't like to fight with his helmet on, and a vicious bloodstain that looked like a claw mark was covering his face and one of his eyes.

Soon none of the enemies wanted to approach him, and kept a safe distance as if he were a dangerous beast.

- What's wrong with you, lads? –shouted Lykaon, near of where Hephaistion was fighting—You should be ashamed of being afraid of one man?

Thais' father knew how strong was the Macedonian, he knew the interest his General had in him, but he wasn't going to stay there watching his men died under his swords and doing nothing.

I'm sorry General –thought Lykaon, running to where Hephaistion was his spear ready to kill the Macedonian.

Hephaistion stopped two shots at high speed when he felt someone coming behind him. He turned quickly and dodged Lykaon's blow. Thais' father moved before the Macedonian could attack him and killed his horse. The poor animal let out a plaintive whinny before falling. Hephaistion jumped and before Lykaon could noticed, he pierced his shoulder with his two swords.

- Alexander! –shouted Philotas, his voice was barely audible over the din of the battle —It's my father! It's my father with the veterans!

True enough, Parmelio lead Philip's veterans into the battle, men who were exempt of fighting thanks to their many years on the battlefield and with them the Macedonians were able to push the Persians back.

It was chaos, the Persians panicked and in their flight they crushed their own men. It was a disaster and the Athenian commander Ephialtes got himself killed in that orgy of blood.

- Sound the retreat! –said Alexander and Philotas turned to see him as if he had lost his mind.

- Why? We won, we got them, we can…

- I said –the King raised his voice—Sound the retreat!

That was enough for one day and it was already dark. The King knew when was enough and he didn't want to press his luck.

**XXX**

- We have no other choice –said Orontobates that night.

The atmosphere inside that room was a gloomy one. Memnon clenched his jaw; they had been so close to victory, so close… and not only that, he had no idea where was Lykaon. He had been fighting at the side of Ephialtes and the mercenary feared that his trustful friend was dead, even if nobody had found his body.

- I agree –said the General at last—We must leave the city.

- What about the equipment? –asked Thrasybulus, he was tired and looked very pale. He was still in shock unable to believe they had lost; it was insane they had been so close to victory and if he hadn't been there he would believe what had happened.

- We can't take all the equipment with us –said Memnon, leaning to the front—What we can't take we'll burn, it's better that leave the boy King with the armories full.

Orontobates shook his head, he looked older, as if he had aged 10 years in one day.

- A pity…when do we leave? –he asked.

- As soon as the ships are ready –said Memnon.

**XXX**

- Grandpa! –Berenike shouted, from the house door. She had been hearing a lot of noise outside and went to look what was happening—Look! The north part of the city is burning.

Grandfather Demeterios came running.

- Zeus, Hades and Poseidon! –exclaimed her grandfather, seeing that impressive sight.

- What's happening?

Demetrios felt silent.

- I was asking about yesterday's battle –he said in a low voice, he had seen part of the battle from the city walls, feeling his soul burning in desire of being there to fight too and, for what he heard from one of the mercenaries, things had been pretty bad for the Persian side—Memnon has many casualties and can't kept defending the city. My best guess is he is leaving the city and burning anything that could be useful to Alexander…I would do that in his place.

- The siege is coming to an end? But those are good news, right? –said Berenike not understanding her grandfather's gloomy face.

He felt the wind changing, and that was very bad news, that meant the fire would be spreading to the city putting them in danger.

- Get Netikerty and the children.

- But…

- NOW!

Berenike didn't ask more and entered the house to do as she was told.

**XXX**

The fire was visibly from the Macedonian camp but there was nothing they could do to stop it. Alexander saw with his jaw clenched how Memnon escaped with the Persian fleet, the ships in perfect formation getting away from Halicarnassus.

- What do you want to do? –asked Hephaistion at his side, the wind was blowing ashes from the city covering everything in that gray day.

- What else? We are entering the city –said the King smiling.

Alexander gave explicit orders that the citizens of Halicarnassus should be treated with respect and he prohibited any plundering, after all Halicarnassus was the city of his now adoptive mother Queen Ada.

**XXX**

The city was merged in a complete anarchy; people were running away from the fire taking with them all their valuable positions. It was extremely difficult to walk and grandfather Demetrios, Berenike and Netikerty had to carry each one a child to protect them from being crushed under that stampede of people.

It was quite an achievement to walk through these narrow streets; grandfather Demetrios was in the front carrying Amyntas to open a path for the women, Berenike followed him carrying Sophia and finally came the terrified Netikerty with Achilles.

An enormous man carrying 2 little girls on his shoulders and what looked like a table ran near them, he crashed against Netikerty and she fell on her knees; Achilles had to jump not to fall too. Grandfather Demetrios took Netikerty's arm to pull her up but when Achilles tried to get closer to his family, the tide of people dragged him away like a dry leaf at the mercy of the wind.

- AKI! –shouted Berenike hysterically and grandfather Demetrios tried to go after him, but the force of the mob was overwhelming as soon he lost the boy.

**XXX**

The Macedonian army entered the city for the citizens utterly dismay, they expected to be punished for resisting against the power of the Macedonian King and found themselves happily disappointed when they received nothing more than a respectful treatment.

Hephaistion lead a small cavalry squadron across the city, trying his best not to crash anybody under the hooves of his white stallion. Luckily he wasn't mounting Alastor the day of the battle, he liked a lot his horse since he was a gift from his dear King. So far things had gone without major problems but then, he saw a terrified little boy standing at the middle of the street directly in the path of the _pezetairoi_.

He didn't think twice, he dismounted and ran to remove the child from the way, carrying him in his arms. He was a small boy or 2 or 3 years old, tall, thin, white skin and gold-bronze hair, he was crying while grabbing the edge of his cloak. Thick, fat tears were in the corner of his closed eyes, trapped among his long eyelashes.

- Where is your mother? –asked Hephaistion in Greek, he was sure the boy wasn't Persian and in Halicarnassus lived many Greek citizens—You shouldn't be here alone.

The boy shook his head sobbing.

- I-I-I…don't have…mother… —he sobbed speaking in Macedonian, which took Hephaistion by surprise. Could he be the son of one of the Macedonian renegades who were with Memnon?

- Don't cry –Hephaistion cleaned the boy's face and when he lifted his big and puffy eyes left the General without breath. He had uneven eyes just like Alexander—What's your name?

- A-Achilles.

- Who is your father?

Grandfather Demetrios came running after following Achilles the best way he could, but he stopped abruptly when he saw Hephaistion carrying him. Berenike came after him with Netikerty close to her, but he stopped her granddaughter taking her by the arm.

- What's happening, grandpa? –grandfather Demetrios pointed to the front and Berenike gasped, making his brother turned.

- Grandpa? –exclaimed Hephaistion with a big smile, almost running to where they were—Eni? You are fine.

The General put the boy on the ground and embraced his family tightly. He felt a great relief watching them safe and sound, after so long.

- It's good to see you, son –said Demetrios, returning the smiled and patting his shoulder—You look good, are you training like I told you?

- Of course, grandpa –said Hephaistion extremely happy—Why are you dressed like a boy, Eni?

- I'm disguised –she corrected him, too happy to be offended by her brother's tone—It's a looong story.

Achilles pulled Berenike's chiton, his eyes on Hephaistion.

- Uncle Eni, do you know him? –he asked and Hephaistion frowned.

- Uncle?

- Em…er… —Berenike turned to look at her grandfather asking silently for help, and grandfather Demetrios scratched his head.

- What's happening here? – asked Hephaistion, changing his gaze from his grandfather to his sister.

- Phai…d-do you…do you r-remember… when you sleep with…? –Berenike started to stammer, she was very nervous. During their travel by ship she had been thinking the best way to explain her brother that he had a son, but now, seeing him standing there in front of her, she had no idea of what to say.

- You have a son –said grandfather Demetrios going to the point.

- …

- …

- What? –asked Hephaistion as if he didn't understood his words.

- With Cloe –explained Berenike, her hands shaking uncontrollably. Her brother just stared at them as if they were insane.

- Who is he? –insisted Achilles when the adults felt silent.

Berenike took him by the hand and kneeled at his side.

- He is your father, Aki.

* * *

(1) Colleen McCullough. _Caesar,_ p 121

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 198

Finally! Hephaistion met his son! :D

Don't forget to tell me what do you think, please.

And again many thanks for reading ^_^


	53. Vampire Memoires, book IV

**Hello again,**

OH-MY-GOD! I'm really really grateful for all your support ^_^ I never through I'll be able to get this far with my story and it's all thanks to you. So, this time I hurried and finished three chapters, I hope you like them :D

Special thanks to my friend Gaby for her help here, and for letting me use her character: Azrael.

**Hola Sophea: **I melted after reading your messages ^_^ Thank you, really thank you! I'm very glad you like my last M chapter :D Those are really difficult to write. I must confess it was very funny to write about Alex in that…em…uncomfortable situation, I love to tease him. About Alex and Memnon. Yep, Alex is maturing; he has to learn from his mistakes in order to become a great King. Alex and Phai are going to have many different problems in the future of my story, but different kind of problems. This one, about how much Alex trust Phai and about Phai feeling inferior to his King, I think is beginning to solve and soon will be behind them. But, as they grow up and face new situations, they will have other kind of problems to solve together.

I truly want to explore their relationship; I hope I'll be able to do this in an interesting way. Yes! I like a lot the idea of having Aki with Phai in the army, so you'll see a lot about them. Well, thanks again :D and I leave you to read.

**Warning: **Nop, I'm sorry but it's not an M chapter :D This time the warning is because this is another vampire chapter and…it's a little…bloody. When I finished this chapter I started thinking this should have been my Halloween special, but never mind. You are warned.

**Disclaimer: **Well, you already know that Anaxagoras, Lucius and Eric aren't mine and all the credit goes to the gifted authors who created them.

**Lights and Shadows **

_He's_

_The beautifullest_

_Fragilest_

_Still strong_

_Dark and divine_

_Hides in the air_

_Can I hide there too?_

_Seek solace_

_Sanctuary_

(Bjork, _Hidden Place_)

_Kingdom of Hungary, 1610_

Hephaistion and his 3 immortal friends rode through the Carpathian Mountains, in what is now known as Western Slovakia. It was winter and the snow was so thick and deep, that they progress was slow and hard through that dark and dreary forest; but Hephaistion made them rode as if they were pursued by a pack of rabid werewolves, clamoring for their blood.

The Macedonian had a dream, again a futuristic dream, that had showed him Alexander was in danger, his place of rest, in what in his mortal days was known as Illyria, wasn't safe anymore and he had to reach him before it was too late. It was suicidal to do a travel like that in winter and they would have killed their horses if they hadn't given them their vampire blood to make them stronger. Now they weren't ordinary horses, they were truly mythological beasts with supernatural force and speed, Pegasus would be jealous of them.

_Now I understand the meaning of my dreams. I'm also a dream gazer, I can see the future through my dreams, but I never found a way to control this…ability. All my dreams are situated in the same age, the XXI Century, no matter how many years pass, and no matter what were my dreams showing me, they are always situated in this Century. Why? I think it's because this Century is calling me, I'm sure I'll see Alexander again in this time… _

- Phai! –Eric called him but the Macedonian ignored him and continued riding– PHAI! –the Viking had to catch him and when he was next to him, called Hephaistion again– PHAI!

- WHAT? –Hephaistion was nervous, worried and scared for Alexander. He had lived 1966 years, he had more than a millennia looking for a way to bring his King back to life, it was his propose, what gave sense to his false life as a vampire, and he couldn't imagine what would he do if something happened to his beloved's body.

- Phai we can't continue –said Eric.

- Why not? Is still far from dawn –said Hephaistion, his gray eyes on the road in front of him.

- A storm is coming –explained the Viking—We can't continue, the road itself is difficult, when it starts snowing will be impossible for us to keep going.

- Who says is going to snow? –said Hephaistion stubbornly.

- I! –Eric raised his voice again—Do I have to remind you where was I born? We have to find a place to stay until the storm passes.

- I don't have time to waste, I need to get to Illyria –Hephaistion was determined.

- You are not going anywhere when the storm comes –the Viking insisted, taking the reins of the Macedonian's horse.

The horse snorted and reared, almost throwing his rider before stopping.

- What are you doing? –Hephaistion was furious, his long and silky hair falling on his face. His silver eyes shone savagely and one of his extremely white fangs was visible between his lips.

- You want to get to Illyria, you will, but only if you wait until the storm passes –Eric held his gaze, hearing how Lucius and Anaxagoras' horses arrived to where they were.

- It's going to snow –said Lucius watching the night sky, and Eric gave Hephaistion a half smiled.

- We have to look for shelter –said Anaxagoras, surveying their surroundings, but he saw only trees and snow.

Hephaistion closed his eyes. They were right, they couldn't continue, not with a storm coming; he had to calm down, he would get to Illyria in time, but not that night.

- All right, you win –he accepted—Where do we stay?

- I saw a castle near here –said Lucius—We can ask for shelter there.

And they did just that, rode back to the solitary castle on the mountains.

_We spent 60 years in Japan and when we came back to Europe, we stayed in Italy for only one month when I had that strange dream, warning me to go to Illyria, in that time in the hands of the Ottoman Empire. It was a hard and dangerous journey but I didn't care. The safest and longest route was through the Kingdom of Hungary; we couldn't travel by sea, so we took our chances. _

The castle Lucius had seen was standing like a gargoyle, guarding the mountains from the darkness of that stormy night. As the rugged terrain rose on, the wind's force increased and the cold pierced their thick traveling coats. Hephaistion had never liked the cold and, like Lucius and Anaxagoras, looked the most uncomfortable, only Eric seemed calm.

- Bloody weather –cursed Lucius, shielding his eyes to see the road in front of him. The snow was falling, making it difficult to walk. They had to dismount and led their horses by the reins.

Eric laughed softly.

- This is nothing Lucius; have you already forgotten Scandinavia?

- I'm trying to forget it, lad –complained the Roman, shaking the snow off his coat.

Hephaistion stopped at the middle of the road and lifted his head. A strong gust of wind shook the Macedonian's coat, his gray eyes on the castle.

- What's wrong? –asked Anaxagoras.

- I don't know…I have a bad feeling –said Hephaistion in a low voice.

- Do you think this castle could be the haven of an ancient vampire? –asked the Spartan.

- Older than we are? –Lucius laughed—I don't think so, in any case whoever live there –he pointed the castle with his chin—Should be more scared of us than us of them.

Hephaistion nodded.

- You are right; I don't know what I'm thinking –he felt like a fool for being worried.

They arrived at the gates and Eric called, hitting the thick wood that rang with an echo. The place looked lonely and gloomy, there was a heavy atmosphere and the air seemed to shout slipping through the stone walls.

- Nice place –said Lucius with sarcasm—I wonder what kind of person lives here.

- I don't care as long as is warm inside –said Anaxagoras—Viking, called again, I'm freezing out here.

- My name is Eric –he corrected him, but the Spartan ignored him.

It had been 500 years since they met, and even after all this time Anaxagoras continued rejecting Eric. Hephaistion wondered if the night will come in which the Spartan would accept the Viking.

They heard the sound of a bolt running and, the creaking of the door was followed by a thin man with sunken eyes that held a lamp in front of his face. The only one who spoke Hungarian there was Eric, but again, the Viking had a soft spot for languages and he enjoyed learning new ones.

Hephaistion ignored the exchange between his friend and the stranger and saw the dark windows of the castle. Only one was lit and the soft wobble of the light told him there were several candles inside.

- He says we can wait inside, while he asks his mistress if we can stay until the storm passes –Eric informed them, while the strange man called a groom to take care of their horses.

To say the interior of the castle was warm was to say too much. Inside the walls were cold, but at least they were protected against the wind. The corridors were dark, barely lit by candelabra; a long dark red carpet on the floor and big ancient paintings covered the walls.

The man who received them told them to wait there and he, and the weak light of his lamp, disappeared through the stairs. They could hear how the storm worsted outside and the wind hit savagely the windows.

- And you wanted to continue the journey –whispered Lucius to Hephaistion.

- What are we going to do if they don't take us here? –asked Eric.

- We'll convince this mistress using Domination –said Anaxagoras almost sweetly.

_Domination is the ability to control others' mind and make them do as you please. Of course, if the vampire is an old one, is easier for him or her to bend the will of someone. _

The man came back and informed them that his mistress acceded to give them shelter until the storm passed. Then, he took the 4 men to their rooms and informed them they would have to share. Better for them. Anaxagoras and Hephaistion would have one room and Lucius and Eric the other one. The man informed them it was prohibited to wander around the castle and one servant would bring their meals to be eaten in their chambers.

- I feel as if they were incarcerating us instead of treating us like guests –said Anaxagoras checking the room. He wasn't worried, why would he? He was a vampire of more than 2 thousand years; very few things scared him.

- Maybe they don't trust us… —Hephaistion was still talking when they heard a terrible scream, a woman's scream.

- Did you hear that? –asked the Spartan, his senses on alert.

- I did –Hephaistion stood up and went to the door. There he heard it again, it was a blood-curdling cry of pain, but one he knew very well—A woman is being torture here.

- Are you sure? –the last thing Anaxagoras wanted was troubles.

- Oh, yes, very sure…listen –they felt silent and heard the scream again, echoing through the dark corridors—Who said the man was his mistress?

- Mm, a Countess… Countess Elizabeth Báthory –said Anaxagoras at last.

_I see in your face that you know this name. Of course the Blood Countess is very famous in these modern nights, but I have to remind you that we spent our last 60 years in Japan, we knew nothing about her and certainly the last thing we imagined was that she bathed in young women's blood. If I don't recalled wrong she was accused of murdering and torturing more than 600 young women...and you thought Jack the Ripper was a bad guy… _

- I'm going to check the castle –said Hephaistion—Want to come?

- No thanks; I prefer to stay here. I have to do some…preparations before going to sleep –he made an especial emphasis in the word "preparation"– Tell me if you find something interesting.

And Anaxagoras had no idea of what they were going to find there. As soon as Hephaistion closed the door the found Lucius and Eric on the corridor, they too had heard the screams, and the same as he, they wanted to know what was going on.

- I heard Hungary is in constant war with the Turks –said Eric—Maybe they have prisoners here –he said trying to find an explanation for the screams.

- Maybe, but I have a hunch that is something else –said Hephaistion, walking with them. They moved with a stealth many cats would envy, without making a single sound.

They heard steps and the 3 of them used their vampire Disciplines to hide in the shadows, as if their bodies were melting with the darkness until they disappeared. A middle age woman passed carrying a bloody blanket; they waited until she was gone and came out from the shadows.

- For fuck's sake! What was that? –exclaimed Lucius.

This is getting interesting –thought the Macedonian.

- Come; let's go –he said.

At each step the screams were more and more clear, and not only the screams, they could hear pleading words in a language that only Eric understood, voices full of agony that melted with the surrounding darkness of the castle.

They seemed to be walking down a road to hell.

The strong and delicious smell of blood filled their nostrils; so intense that it aroused all their senses and called out the beast in their own cursed vitae. They could be ancient vampires with a great self-restrain but that smell…there was just too much blood, and their last meal had been a night ago.

Eric was the youngest of the 3, he had almost 8 Centuries of no-life, but couldn't restrained his fangs from elongate when they were just a few paces from the source of the smell.

- Are you fine, lad? –asked Lucius, he wasn't very comfortable either but he was very old and could control himself.

Eric nodded.

Hephaistion walked to a half open door; light was coming through it, as were the screams and the blood, and the acrid smell of fear. Inside many candles were illuminating the place and from what the Macedonian could see there were three cages hanging from the ceiling and within them 3 young women; 2 of them laid in the crude motionless of the deceased, and the last one, the one that had been screaming was just about to exhale her last breath.

Under the cage was a woman of almost 50 years old, a spear on her right hand and her arms extended. The blood was falling over her, and her expression was that of pure rapture.

- What the fuck is this? –whispered Lucius at Hephaistion's side.

- Beats me –said Hephaistion with all calm. He was a Tzimisce, therefore used to more horrible things than this. MUCH worst.

- Lets go back, I have seen enough –said Eric uncomfortable, the smell of blood was too strong.

They walked back to their rooms, hearing past them the metallic sound of chains and how cages being opened, letting go the victims of that woman's madness.

- And Anaxagoras says mortals are boring –said Lucius shaking his head—Why do you think she is doing this? –he was curious.

- Trust me Lucius, I have no idea –said Hephaistion.

A door suddenly closed near them.

They stopped. The darkness was awfully quiet in the aftermath of the Death; so, what could be lurking in there? A shadow with human form passed running near the windows.

- Jupiter Optimus Maximus! What's going on? –exclaimed Lucius scared, and the Macedonian smiled.

- Now I see why I had a bad feeling –said Hephaistion with interest.

- Why? –asked the Viking and the Roman at the same time.

- This castle is full of wandering spirits –after all Hephaistion hadn't studied Necromancy in vain. The place was so engrossed in dead and misery, that even common mortals would be capable of feel it.

Lucius shivered.

- Oh how I hate these things –he complained—Eric, do you think we can leave tomorrow?

- Hard to say, but I hope so, I don't like this place either.

XXX

They spent the day in Ecsed castle. They locked the doors and windows and hid themselves inside the wardrobes, inside the shadows. Anaxagoras controlled the mind of the steward of the castle and ordered him not to bother them during the day. Those were the "preparations" he did. The servants left the meals on the antechambers and nobody bother to ask why they didn't eat. They had other things to worry.

When night fell, the storm had passed and they were ready to leave for Lucius utterly delight; he wouldn't admit it but he was a little scared. In his mortal days he had been extremely superstitious, like all Romans, and he felt uneasy knowing he was in a castle full with Wraiths.

- Fucking spirits! –Anaxagoras and Hephaistion could hear the Roman complaining in his room—I can't find my bloody cloak, and one of those…things was hitting the door all day.

- I told you, I could have slept with you if you were scared –said Eric.

- Shut up, Eric!

The Macedonian smiled.

- I'll catch you in a moment –said Hephaistion to Anaxagoras while the latter were arranging his baggage.

- Where are you going?

- The basement.

- Why? I thought you wanted to reach Illyria as soon as possible –Anaxagoras frowned.

- It will only take a minute, I see you outside.

For what Hephaistion had seen, many of the Wraiths were wandering in the basement; he couldn't help his curiosity. In his way down the stairs he felt that the temperature was getting colder and colder; the feeling of hopelessness and anguish also got stronger with each step, it clung to the stone and iron, becoming part of the air itself.

The castle was like the belly of a monster.

It was easy to get to the dark basement with his abilities, and there he found 3 young women, locked inside one rusty and miserable cell. Two were curled on one corner as if that could protect them of the fatality that had taken so many others, but the last one was a very beautiful young woman of about 25 years old, long straight black hair and white skin covered in mud.

She also had red eyes, but the must astonishing thing was that she was sitting with all calm at the center of the cell, as if she were lying comfortably in her living room.

She caught Hephaistion's attention at once. Not only because her unnerving yet beautiful red eyes, but also because of her calm. Wasn't she aware of the fate that was waiting for her?

- You –he called her, speaking in Latin, he didn't expect that she could understand him, but for his surprise she turned to see him—Do you understand me?

- Yes, I know a little Latin –she answered, still stoical.

- You aren't scared.

- Why should I? I don't care for life or death –she said indifferently. Sitting there waiting for pain and dead was so boring, she thought, but he on the other hand had caught her attention.

- Do you know what are they going to do with you? –this was interesting.

- Yes, I heard the screams, it is not difficult to deduce that much –still she was unaltered, almost jaded.

Hephaistion leaned against the bars. She was dressed in rags and her bare feet were dirty, but none of it seemed to bother her.

- You are a peasant, Slovak? –she moved her head up and down—How is that you know Latin?

- The Priest of my town taught me.

- Ah…tell me, what would you say if I take you out of here? –asked Hephaistion.

- In exchange of what?

- You would have to come with me –she saw him for a moment; she couldn't distinguish his features in the shadows but there was something supernatural about him that caught her curiosity.

The darkness was attracted to him as well; she could see it.

- Fine, I have nothing better to do –that answer made Hephaistion laugh.

- Do you have a name, girl?

- Ladislava.

- Ladislava, my name is Phai.

_It was very easy for me to open the door; a milestone on the door with my strength and the lock broke. Ladislava looked only slightly impressed, but that in someone like her was too much. When Lucius saw her, he thought she was a "snack" for the trip (and she dared to tell him her opinion about that) Truly amusing. First she was my ghoul, my servant, later she became my Child. I Embraced her and turned her into a Tzimisce. I think these nights she is better known by another name: Azrael, the Angel of Death…_

- Azrael? –exclaimed Zophiel surprised.

- What? Do you know her?

- Of course I know her –she said a little scared—She is a Templar within the ranks of the Sabbat in New York.

Hephaistion laughed.

- She is here? –Zophiel nodded—Definitely my destiny was to come.

- Why did you Embraced her? For what I have heard she is… —Zophiel lower her voice—She is extremely cruel.

- She has something especial in her, she is brilliant and very strong –Hephaistion explained—And Azrael has always been a very loyal Child too.

- Was she…was she your lover? –she asked with curiosity.

- No, and she isn't my friend either –explained Hephaistion—She is the perfect Tzimisce, cold and strong. If she wasn't afraid of the Blood Countess when she was a mere peasant girl, what makes you think she is scared of something now? She is 400 years old.

Zophiel shivered, she had heard many terrible things of the Templar known as Azrael and, knowing that her Sire was a vampire as old as Hephaistion, made her fear even more.

- What happened with the body of your King? –Zophiel changed the subject.

- He was fine when we got to Illyria –Hephaistion continued—I came before a fire could reach him, there was a conflict in the zone with the Turks but…everything went fine at the end.

They felt silent for a moment. A thought that had haunted Hephaistion for years came again to him. What was Alexander going to say when he discovered he was now a monster, a vampire…? He had done many terrible things in more than 2 thousand years, would his dear King be scared of him…that was something he couldn't bear.

- My friend is waiting us tomorrow night –said Zophiel, interrupting his dark thoughts—You know, the one that has the fragment of the sword.

Hephaistion nodded.

- Do you want to keep hearing my story? –she smiled.

- Yes, please. You haven't told me what happened with your son…

* * *

Again, all the credit for vampire Disciplines and clans is for White Wolf's Vampire the Masquerade.


	54. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 48**

_King Philip V meditations_

_215 BC Pella_

_Philip was studying a map of the entire East. The plan drew the outlines of what once was the magnificent empire of Alexander the Great. So huge, so vast that, at his death, no one could hold everything, and the empire was cut into three pieces: the great Persia to the Indus River was for Seleucus, Egypt for Ptolemy, Syria and Asia Minor for Antigonus, and Macedonia and Greece to Lysimachus and Cassander […]_

_Now Antiochus III, descendant of Seleucus the Great, had sought to regain the old empire of Alexander and struggled against Egypt for the control of Syria [...] and with Philip himself for the control of Asia Minor. But Philip was studying carefully the strategies design to restore Macedonian hegemony over Greece, ensure all its borders with his eastern neighbor and to stop the Egyptian influence in the northern of Africa. _

_For a long time the King of Macedonia had despised the West. Carthage was a dominant force there since the days of Alexander (But now…) […] I'll have to see how these Romans fight. If (Hannibal) a Carthaginian, can defeat them, a Macedonian can do it too. (1) _

**-o-o-o-**

- He is your father, Aki –said Berenike, and the little boy saw her with his eyes wide open. Not even for a second Achilles thought she was lying, she was his beloved aunt and she had never lie to him. When he turned to see Hephaistion again, he was watching him with a completely new perspective.

He was his father. He had dreamed every night with this moment since Nanny had told him about his wonderful father, and now it had become true. He didn't look as Achilles had imagined him, but he didn't care, he had a father, as the children he used to play with in Pella. In his innocent and shiny uneven eyes, Hephaistion could read the most pure and selfless love, and in that moment he panicked.

The General was still trying to digest the part: "you have a son with Cleopatra", when he saw those eyes closely watching him. What was he going to do now? If his grandfather and sister hadn't been the ones saying this to him, he would have never believe he had a son…but now, taking a moment to analyze Achilles, he started to distinguish the obvious likeness with himself: the same hair, bone structure, his face, skin…but the nose and his eyes where just like Alexander's.

Once Hephaistion had heard his mother saying that your children usually look like your brothers or sisters. Now he was starting to confirm that, because this boy could have been his uncle's son as well as his.

Hephaistion felt overwhelmed. He had never thought of the possibility of having a son…at least not so soon and certainly not now. He was a very responsible person, he knew a son wasn't like having a puppy, his parents had raised him with so much love and care that he wasn't going to give a child of him less than he had received…but he couldn't be a father now. Not in the middle of war.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. What was he going to do?

Hephaistion was silent for so long that her sister started to worry. In her romantic imagination, Berenike had hope that his brother would run and embrace his child, covering him with kisses and with tears of joy in his eyes... now she was preoccupied; why was her brother so serious?

Grandfather Demetrios understood better what his grandson was thinking. Men and women react very different towards their children. Women loved their children in the same moment they know they are pregnant (or at least the vast majority do) but men don't start comprehending the full extension of the word "father" until their child is born. In other circumstances Demetrios would have never bring Achilles here, but they didn't have a choice.

Nobody spoke. They could hear the chaotic noises of the city, orders shouted in Macedonian, screams, the cracking of the wood at being consumed by the fire, the crackle of flames, steps…but for the small group there wasn't nothing else except themselves. Achilles, completely oblivious to what the adults were thinking, felt his heart racing and started walking shyly to where Hephaistion was standing, but when he was going to hug him...

- Hephaistion! –that was Kleitos powerful voice—Hephaistion, the King is asking for you, go to the northern part of the city.

Hephaistion turned to see his grandfather.

- We'll talk later. Grandpa, please take them to our camp –said his grandson, he turned and walked back to his horse; but when he was about to mount he felt something wrapped around his leg.

Hephaistion had his hands on his saddle and when he lowered his eyes found the small figure of Achilles, his arms around his leg as if his life depended on it. Hephaistion leaned his head against the saddle and closed his eyes, few times in his life he had been this confused; he could hear the boy sobbing and that broke his heart.

He could be confused and had his doubts about what to do now with the Achilles, but that didn't mean he was indifferent and insensible to the boy's feelings.

He bent over and caressed Achilles' head.

- Your name is Achilles? –the boy moved his head up and down—That's a good name –he lifted his head when he heard the soft tone of his voice—Achilles, I have to go but I promise that I'll look for you at the camp when this is over.

- B-but I don't want you… to go –the boy sobbed again, with hiccup.

Hephaistion took him by the arms and gently pulled him away from his leg. Then he knelt before the child.

- I'll look for you as soon as I can, but I can't stay here and I can't take you with me.

- Why…_hic_…not?

- Because is dangerous –he explained with all patience.

Achilles moved his head up and down again.

- You promise you…_hic_…are coming…_hic_…back?

- Yes –said Hephaistion firmly.

- All right –the boy accepted and his father patted his head.

Netikerty took Achilles with her and Hephaistion was free to go to where Alexander was waiting for him. He felt his head was going to explode with all this new information, but for the moment he had to put aside his personal problems and concentrate in what was happening at the city.

He found his King in the middle of a complete anarchy. The wind was spreading the fire to the rest of the city and if they didn't act soon, Halicarnassus would burn to the ground.

- We can't put the fire out –said Krateros, with his face black, covered with soot—The wind is against us.

Alexander saw the terrible spectacle and knew what had to be done.

- We have to destroy the houses and buildings around the fire –said the King—In order to stop the fire from spreading any further.

- It's a good plan –said Krateros nodding, trying to clean his face with the back of the hand but that only made it worst, and he got even dirtier.

- But…we'll have to destroy entire neighborhoods to do that, the fire covers a great part of the city –said Perdikkas.

- I'm afraid that is better than loosing the entire city –said Alexander, he was well aware of this but hadn't another choice.

The King walked to where Hephaistion was waiting and, as soon as he saw his face, he knew something had happened.

- Are you all right?

Hephaistion ran a hand through his face.

- Not quite…

That answer confused the King.

- What happened?

- I found Grandpa and Eni –said Hephaistion.

- Are they hurt? –Alexander through the worst, judging by his beloved's expression.

- No, no, no –his best friend shook his head—They are fine. It's…something else.

- Phai, you are killing me, what's wrong? –Hephaistion opened his mouth to answer…

- Alexander! A messenger wants to talk to you, he says is urgent –said Seleucus, not far from them.

- I'm coming! –Alexander turned to see his best friend again—You were saying –but Hephaistion shook his head.

- Go, we'll talk later; this isn't urgent –the King wasn't very convinced, but his best friend insisted—I promise I'll tell you everything later.

Alexander nodded.

A small group of armed men barricaded themselves in the island stronghold of Arconnesus, but for now there was nothing Alexander could do to subjugate them, so he let them be. He had achieved his goal and that was enough for now.

Hephaistion had a terrible day, running from one corner of the city to the other supervising that the destruction of the houses, in the path of the fire, took place in order to not endanger anyone. It was late at night when he could come back to his tent, covered in soot and ashes from head to toe, and with only one thought in his mind: sleep. By now, he was so overwhelmed by his duties in the city that he had completely forgot about his son…until he saw his grandfather standing outside his tent.

- Son, I want to talk to you –said grandfather Demetrios gravely.

Hephaistion sighed. He truly looked as tired as he felt, his face too pale, his eyes burned after been so close to the fire all day and his head hurt.

- Grandpa, can't you wait until tomorrow? –pleaded Hephaistion in a low voice.

- I know you are tired, but trust me, this can't wait –said his grandfather, and Hephaistion knew he couldn't escape.

- All right.

Soon the 2 of them were sitting in the General's tent. Kyros hurried to serve them dinner; he had been waiting for his master since hours ago with food and a hot bath ready. Hephaistion ate each mouthful with difficulty, trying to not fall asleep on his meal.

- Phai, I understand what you felt when you saw Aki –said grandfather Demetrios.

- Aki? –what was his grandfather talking about?

- Achilles.

- Oh, I see…why did you bring him here? –if they were going to talk about this now, Hephaistion wanted to know why his grandfather and sister had bring a 3 years old boy to Asia in the middle of a war. He could understand Berenike's reasons, but his grandfather?

Grandfather Demetrios sighed.

- It's a long story –his grandfather told him everything: the story Agape had told them about the old couple and the mysterious woman who had left Achilles with them, about Queen Olympias kidnapping the boy, the mysterious letter of Cleopatra in which she asked her mother to send the boy to her in order to kill him, and about King Alexandros of Epirus insanely jealousy.

By the end of the story, Hephaistion was completely awake. That was the most fantastic story he had ever heard and, certainly, the last thing he would have imagined when he heard the words: "you have a son".

- I know you are in the middle of a war –continued grandfather Demetrios—And trust me when I say this to you: I would have never bring Aki here if we had another option, but we haven't one.

Hephaistion rubbed his eyes.

- And what now? What do you suppose I should do with the boy here? –Hephaistion was angry, he had been under a lot of pressure and was very tired, now he was exploding—I can't have him here, we are constantly traveling, moving from side to side, I do not know where we will be tomorrow, we are continually under attack, we don't have enough supplies, and I have no time TO TAKE CARE OF A CHILD!

Grandfather Demetrios listened to him patiently, and when he finished, he spoke very softly.

- Phai, just tell me something: Would you have preferred that the child will stay in Pella, and Queen Olympias and Cleopatra had assassinated him? –Hephaistion felt silent—You know what kind of person is Olympias, the only one who can control her is King Alexander. Phai, she is driving Antipater nuts, what do you think she would have done to us if we had opposed her?

Hephaistion sighed.

- I know, I know…is just… —he wanted to go outside and shout until he had no more energy—I don't know what to do, grandpa. I can't be a father now…

- You are too kind, son –said grandfather Demetrios—Any other man in your position would buy a slave to take care of Aki and forgot about him.

- And let him live among the camp followers as an orphan? –Hephaistion was shocked by such a proposal—I have a blessed life with a wonderful family, I wouldn't change my childhood for all the riches in the world –he said softly, meaning every word—It would be unfair if I don't take care of my son in the same way my parents did with me and my brothers and sister, I have always thought that way and for this reason I don't wanted a child now… All my energies and attention are with Alexander and this campaign, life in a military camp is no life for a child.

- I understand better than you think –said grandfather Demetrios—I have been fighting long before you were born, but Aki doesn't have a choice between living comfortably with your mother at Pella or living with you here. For him is death at Pella or the chance to live here, even if this is not the ideal environment for him.

- No –said Hephaistion suddenly—There is other way –his grandfather saw him with all his attention—I can talk to Alexander and if he writes a letter to his mother and sister… –Demetrios laughed.

- You are naïve –said his grandfather—Do you really think Olympias is going to obey a letter from Alexander? Alexander is HERE and she is free to do as she pleases in Macedonia, she or Cleopatra can say it was an accident and that they are very sorry but the boy died. Phai, if Olympias is messing with Antipater despite everything Alexander said to her about not interfering with the Regent, what makes you think she is going to obey now?

He has a point –thought Hephaistion.

- When I said Alexander was the only one who can control his mother, sister and uncle, I meant that HERE Aki is safe –his grandfather continued.

- All right, you win, the boy can stay here –Hephaistion gave up.

- "The boy"? He has a name, Phai.

- I KNOW!…just give me time, please. Men usually have 9 months to get use to idea of becoming a father, I only have one day –Demetrios nodded.

His grandfather stood up and patted his shoulder.

- Take your time, but don't forget to talk to Aki tonight –he said.

- I don't think so; I'm so tired that I'm in danger of dropping dead at any moment.

- I know, but you promised to look for him when you returned and, last time I checked, he was still up waiting for you –said grandfather Demetrios, and Hephaistion sighed.

- Fine, tell Netikerty to bring him here.

- I will.

As soon as his grandfather had gone, Hephaistion stretched his arms up. Why these things only happened to him? He had slept with Cleopatra just one time, ONE! and now they had a son together. Why this never happened to Nikandros? Only the Gods knew with how many women he had slept and he didn't have illegitimate children.

Or if he has any, nobody bothered to follow him to Asia to bring him his children –thought Hephaistion. A noise told him that Kyros was near.

- Did you hear? –he asked talking to the air, and the Theban appeared, walking shyly to where he was.

- It depends –Hephaistion turned to see him when he heard that answer.

- Depends? On what?

- Are you going to be mad with me if I say "yes"? –the General smiled.

- No.

Kyros sighed with relief.

- Then, yes I heard.

- What do you think?

- I don't know –said the Theban, taking a seat in the chair recently vacated by the grandfather Demetrios—I have never being a father –that answer made Hephaistion laughed. And only the Gods knew how much better he felt after laughing.

XXX

- Nety you walk very slowly –Achilles complained, pulling her arm trying to make her walk faster.

The Egyptian smiled. She was taking care of Achilles while Berenike and her children were at Leonnatos' tent, after a very emotive reunion in which Berenike hadn't being able to stop crying for a very long time.

Netikerty arrived at Hephaistion's tent. It was very late, but Achilles still had a lot of energy in him. The General was about to thank the Egyptian for bringing the boy, when Achilles ran and tightly embraced his legs, leaning his head against him. And that disarmed him.

- That would be all, Netikerty –said Hephaistion, the slave bowed and left the tent, smiling like a girl, feeling very happy for the little boy.

Hephaistion didn't know what to do and, with a clumsy movement, patted the child's back. Achilles lifted his head to see him still embracing his legs with a big, innocent smiled on his face.

- Achilles…Aki I can't feel my legs –he said joking.

- Daddy, I brought you something –said the boy happily jumping.

"Daddy"…that sounds so awkward –thought Hephaistion. Definitely he would need time to get used to his new status as somebody's father.

- Really? –Achilles looked inside his clothes and gave him a small rock, so polished it looked like a crystal.

- I found it in a river and a fish bit me –he said proudly, as if he had suffered a war wound—In this finger –Achilles showed him his index finger—It hurt and it bled, but Nanny kissed it and I felt better.

- Thank you –said Hephaistion, taking the rock.

Silence. The General didn't know what to tell him and the boy only stared at him with curiosity and admiration.

- Er…are you hungry? –that was the only thing Hephaistion could think and Achilles moved his head up and down.

- Can I have a glass with milk? Please.

- Milk?

- Nanny always gave me milk before going to bed –Achilles explained.

Nanny again –thought Hephaistion.

- Who is Nanny?

- Nanny is Nanny –Achilles thought for a second—I think she is your mom.

- I see…so, you want milk –Hephaistion tried to think where to get milk. Milk certainly that wasn't part of his own meals— Kyros!

The Theban came running, he was very curious to see how his master's son looked like, and he had been eavesdropping.

- I'm here!

- Kyros do you have any idea where to get milk? –asked Hephaistion.

- Maybe at the city –the Theban made a pause thinking— Do you want me to go and look for it?

- Yes, please.

- All right, I'm going –Kyros left smiling, this was his opportunity to see Glycon.

XXX

- …and then we took this ship and I saw seagulls –a very excited Achilles was saying to his half asleep father.

The boy had drank his milk and when poor and naïve Hephaistion laid the child beside him, believing that he would fall asleep immediately, Achilles had started talking, telling him about his travel by sea and all his adventures with his aunt…sorry, uncle Eni and grandpa Demetrios.

- Daddy, do you know what a seagull is?…daddy? –when Hephaistion didn't answer, Achilles approached and opened one of his gray eyes—Daddy?

Hephaistion grunted and turned to get on his back.

- Aki, go to sleep…tomorrow you can tell me more of your…stories.

- But I don't want to –said the boy pouting.

The General opened one eye with difficulty.

- If you go to sleep now I'll take you to ride tomorrow –Achilles eyes shone and immediately dropped on the bed, closed his eyes and embraced his father.

I should have thought this earlier –thought Hephaistion before failing asleep again.

XXX

Alexander's day hadn't been better than Hephaistion's, it was passed midnight when he returned to the camp and went directly to his best friend's tent. He was eager to embrace him and spend with him the rest of the night. On his way, he heard a boys' laughter near him, and saw his page Glycon clumsily kissing a blond boy he recognized as Kyros.

He smiled. At that age he was sharing a bedroom with Hephaistion in Mieza, getting into his bed when he couldn't sleep and enjoying his best friend's innocent kisses that soon evolved in ardent caresses. Life was very simple then, but he wouldn't change his present for nothing because now he was living his dream.

No one stopped Alexander, who would dare to stop the Macedonian Lion in his own camp? He dismissed the 2 boys who were following him with torches when he arrived to his destiny. Only darkness welcomed him inside, but after a few moments he got used to it.

He found Kyros' bed emptied. The Theban had arranged the blankets and pillows to look as if somebody was sleeping there and the King shook his head.

Boys –he thought amused.

Alexander untied his cloak and walked to his beloved's bed. From where he was standing he saw Hephaistion's back, he was sleeping on his side with the blanket around his waist. He smiled, climbed to bed and surrounded his best friend's waist, kissing he back of his neck and his cheek looking for his lips.

Hephaistion moaned softly.

- Alex?

- You were expecting someone else? –Hephaistion lazily smiled and returned his kisses, but when he felt Alexander's hands on his thighs, he suddenly remembered he wasn't sleeping alone.

- No, wait –he pushed the King away confusing him.

- What's wrong?

- I'm not alone.

- WHAT?

- Shush…it's not what you are thinking –said Hephaistion whispering, the last thing he needed was to wake Achilles up.

- Would you mind to explain me?

Hephaistion sighed, resigned that he wasn't going to be able to sleep that night. He sat on his bed and looked for his oil lamp.

- You asked me if something had happened early today –he said while lighting on his lamp. The King nodded—Well, I found grandpa and Eni and they brought me a surprise.

- A surprise? –Hephaistion lit the bed and Alexander saw Achilles peacefully sleeping, embracing a pillow—What's this?

- People called them: kids, Alex –said his best friend, trying not to laugh when Alexander saw him with narrowed eyes.

- What is he doing here? –the King had an idea then—Don't tell me he is Eni's son.

- No, he is…mine –Alexander saw him as if he didn't speak Macedonian.

- Yours how? You found him? Honestly Phai, if you keep picking up children every time we take a city, by the end of the campaign you're going to travel like an Asian potentate with a court the size of my army –said the King.

Hephaistion sighed.

- He is my son –that left Alexander speechless, and his best friend took the opportunity to explain all what he had heard from his grandfather.

By the end of his story the only sound they could hear were the guards shouting the password for the change of shifts.

- Please, say something –asked Hephaistion softly.

- I don't know what to say –admitted the King, but for his best friend relief, he seem calm, surprised but not angry—He is my sister's son… –he said as if that were hard to believe— What are you going to do?

- I truly don't know –Alexander was surprised to hear him speak like that. For once Hephaistion was confused and lost, as he had never seen him before. Their problems, days ago, about Hephaistion's feelings, had been less complicated because, among all his insecurities and doubts, Hephaistion knew he loved Alexander, in this case Hephaistion didn't know anything— Alex, I don't know what to think or feel. I know that he is my son and I should love him, but I don't know him, I didn't even know he existed until this day… does that make me a terrible person? –it was a plea in his voice, and Alexander could not resist the urge to hug him.

- You are the most wonderful person I have ever met –the King whispered softly—Don't say that again. You are tired Phai, we had a very difficult day after a very difficult siege…sleep tight and tomorrow you'll see things clearly –Hephaistion nodded and rested his head on Alexander's shoulder—I love you.

- And I love you too…

* * *

(1) Santiago Posteguillo. _Africanus: The Consul's Son_, p 382


	55. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 49**

_Between Lucius Cornelius Sulla and his son._

_90 BC Cilicia_

'_We couldn't have beaten him, could we?' They were standing atop the watchtower by the main gate, which looked north to the camp of King Mithridates._

_'Yes, of course we could have!' said Sulla heartily '[…] He is packing up and leaving for one reason only –because he knows we would have won. A bit of a backwoods hayseed our Mithridates might be, but he can recognize military excellence and a better man when he sees them, even though it is for the first time […] The only role-model these eastern potentates have is Alexander the Great, who by Roman military standards is hopelessly outdated'(1)_

**-o-o-o-**

As Alexander had said, Hephaistion felt much better next day. He woke up before dawn, after sleeping for only 4 hours, his night had been terrible, not just because the constant interruptions, but also because he had too many things buzzing inside his head. Alexander used to say he thought too much. Maybe that was true but he couldn't help it. And seeing his situation and all the things that had changed in his life from one day to another, he was surprised and grateful to be able to sleep at least 4 hours.

He yawned, his day had started quite well… or that was it until his brother appeared in his tent.

- You have a son! –exclaimed Nikandros. He came in, throwing back the flaps of the tent with force, a strong beam of light hit Hephaistion's face making him half close his eyes, and his brother entered as if he owned the place.

- And you have no manners –said Hephaistion, drinking a cup with water.

- With Cleopatra! You dog! –his brother laughed, walking around like a child with an overdose of sugar—I would have never expected that from you.

- I can imagine –Hephaistion muttered, watching his brother taking a seat—What are you doing?

- I want to hear the details –said Nikandros without shame, leaning to the front—Cleopatra! Let me tell you, you have good taste; she has these big pair of…

- Oh, bite me! –Hephaistion took his cloak; he didn't have (and didn't want) to stay listening to his brother, and he was about to leave when…

- Daddy, where are you going…? –Achilles came running barefoot and wearing only a thin robe; but when he saw the stranger in the tent, he fell silent and moved towards his father, taking the edge of his chiton. He was scared of strangers.

Nikandros stared at the boy with curiosity, and Hephaistion wished the earth would swallow him in that moment.

- Gee, by all the Gods! Phai, you didn't have a son with Cleopatra, you have a son with Alexander –said his brother laughing—Does the King know he is a father now?

- You are not funny, and yes, he knows about him –said Hephaistion narrowing his eyes. Achilles pulled his clothes.

- Daddy, who is he? –asked the boy with curiosity.

- I'm your uncle Nikandros –he said, still very impressed by the likeness of the boy with the King.

- Oh… —Achilles made a pause, but then he remembered what Nanny had said about manners— Nice to meet you –said the boy politely in a low voice, still hiding behind his father—Nanny told me about you.

- Nanny?

- Mom –explained Hephaistion—Kyros!

- He is sleeping –said Achilles.

- And why are you up so early? –asked Hephaistion.

- I don't want to sleep any more –he explained simply.

- Right –now Hephaistion had no idea of what to do with him.

- Aren't we going to ride? –asked Achilles.

- What?

- You said we were going to ride today.

Then Hephaistion started to remember what had happened the night before, and sighed.

- All right, get dress and I'll take you now –the boy happily jumped but just stared at him—What?

- Nety always dresses me –Nikandros laughed truly amused seeing Hephaistion's face.

- You know Phai, I don't envy you –he stood up and patted his brother's shoulder—Good luck!

- Where are you going? –but what he really wanted to say was: "don't leave me"

- To see grandpa –he said before leaving.

Hephaistion had no idea of what to do, so he carried Achilles and decided to look for his sister. He found her in Leonnatos' tent with Netikerty and her children. The first thing he heard was a rebuke from his sister for taking the boy out in that cold morning without socks and a cloak.

- He can catch a cold –said his sister, giving Achilles to Netikerty.

- Eni is not that cold –Hephaistion couldn't see why the fuss.

- Aki is a little boy, Phai –Berenike insisted—They get sick easily.

Her brother puffed out.

- Joy to you, Phai! –said Leonnatos when his eyes settled on Achilles and he said exactly the same as Nikandros– By Artemis! He could be Alexander's son –Leonnatos saw the boy with curiosity, and that started to bother Hephaistion, Achilles was a child not an exotic animal.

- So I have been told –the General muttered, taking a seat.

- So? –asked an extremely happy Berenike, while Netikerty took care of Achilles—What do you think of Aki? Isn't he sweet?

- He didn't let me sleep last night, he was talking about…his travel by sea and I don't know what else –Hephaistion complained.

- Phai –Berenike took a seat at his side—He is 3 years old and mom has told him so much about you that he was very excited to meet you; you can't blame him.

- I don't…–he made a pause to reconsider his words—I don't know how to take care of him, that's all.

- Why don't you buy a female slave? –asked Leonnatos, he truly didn't see what was the problem here. Men didn't take care of children, that were women's work, and if his friend didn't have a wife then he just had to buy a slave. As simple as that.

Hephaistion kept silent. He didn't know how to explain that he didn't like to have so many servants with him, didn't like to have slaves and didn't want to leave his son all day with a stranger that wasn't even his family. His mother had taken good care of Hephaistion when he was little, superbly good care. His father wasn't always at home, but every time he could he took Hephaistion with him to his travels, grandfather Demetrios had always been there…how could he think in giving his son less than the basic? He couldn't do that and that was precisely what had him so preoccupied.

I'm screw –thought Hephaistion. He didn't know how to take care of a 3 years old boy, but he didn't want that his son would be raised by a servant.

- I'll think about it –he said at last, just to avoid the subject.

XXX

Hephaistion took Achilles to ride on Alastor while he attended his duties with the army. Of course that dragged too much attention and more than one asked him who was the boy. Maybe that hadn't been a very good idea, but when he saw how excited was Achilles, asking him about everything, he couldn't avoid smiling. Achilles was a very curious boy, and soon Hephaistion found he enjoyed explaining everything to him.

They arrived at the city, it looked like an animal skeleton, many houses were burned and the charred remains stood as a silent witness of the terrible fire that struck the night before. It wasn't a nice place for a kid, but he had things to do there and Achilles refused to stay with Kyros.

Hephaistion found Alexander with a group of officers at the harbor and there he dismounted and took Achilles by the hand. Now, with the sunlight, Hephaistion could see his child more clearly and, reluctantly had to admit that his brother and Leonnatos were right: he looked a lot like Alexander, and that thought began to give birth to his father's love.

- Are you sure, Alexander? –Hephaistion heard Eumenes asking when he approached.

- Absolutely, Queen Ada will be the new satrap of Caria to replace Orontobates –said the King—Ptolemy, you will stay here with a force of 3,000 mercenaries and 200 cavalry, you will finish any resistance left in this area.

Ptolemy nodded. Thais would be delighted with the idea of settling for a while in one place. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen the _hetaira_, maybe she was still looking for her father among the wounded. Yes, now even Ptolemy knew about her father, and he didn't blame her for "using" him to come to Asia. He truly liked Thais, and was happy to be able to help her.

- Koinos –said the King then—I have an assignment for you and your brother Kleander…a happy assignment –he said smiling.

- May I ask what kind of assignment or it would be a surprise? –asked Parmelio's son-in-law.

- You and your brother are going to escort to Macedonia all the newly married men. You are going to spend the winter at home –said Alexander and the rumors started immediately among his officers.

- That's most gracious of you –said Koinos, failing miserably in hiding the excitement that such news gave him. After all he had been married only for a couple of months before coming to Asia.

- Don't thank me yet; I require something else from you.

- Name it.

- I need fresh reinforcements from Macedonia and the Peloponnese –Alexander continued—And I expect you back in Gordium at spring.

- And so it will be, Alexander –said Koinos, too happy that the King could have asked him to bring Zeus' thunder and he would have accepted.

- Parmelio –said Alexander— I will divide the army and I want you to take the Thessalian cavalry, the allied contingents and the baggage train, including my siege equipment, to the north as far as Sardis. I want you to fight against the tribes of the central Anatolian plateau.

- It will be done –said the old General.

- And what about you? –asked Kleitos.

- We are going eastward into Lycia and Pamphylia, to take control of the coast and to immobilize the Persians' fleet –Alexander explained.

- Sounds like a good plan –said Perdikkas nodding.

- Alexander –said Parmelio, and by the tone he used to pronounce his name, the King knew he was going to ask for something—Ptolemaios, the officer in charge of the _Agema_ of the _hypaspists_, died yesterday after the fatal wounds he suffered at the hands of the mercenaries in our last battle.

- I'm aware of that –said Alexander, suddenly very serious, he knew what Parmelio was going to ask and he didn't like it. Parmelio wanted to put another of his men in that important position but the King had other plans.

- A great lost, he was a very capable officer –said Parmelio politely—But we are going to need someone to lead the _Agema_.

The King nodded and pretended to meditate the whole thing, as if he hadn't thought about these days ago, since he heard about Ptolemaios' condition.

- You are right –Parmelio smiled, but when he was going to open his mouth to propose a name—Hephaistion! –he called his best friend making him jumped, Hephaistion hadn't expected to be called in the middle of that conversation—You are going to be in charge of the _Agema_.

- Yes, Alexander –he answered automatically, but inside he was in shocked. He? In charge of the _hypaspist_? In a few days he would be 23 years old. Just 23! And would be in charge of the elite infantry troops? He felt his heart beating hard against his chest (2)

Parmelio swallowed his anger and said nothing. Eumenes sneered, he had always known that Hephaistion did as he pleased with the King, the damn son of a bad mother every day was more beautiful, and for what the secretary saw, when Hephaistion was in Memnon's hands, the King was crazy for him, obsessed just like his father before him.

That lad put a spell on the King –thought Eumenes angry. For him, Hephaistion was a spoilt, spiteful, overbearing and fundamentally stupid (3) and the only reason why he was treated with so many considerations was because of his looks. Period.

- Alexander –said Eumenes, unable to restrain himself—Ptolemaios was also part of the _Somatophylakes_, the right thing to do is to have another _Somatophylax_ to take his place.

- I couldn't agree more with you –said the King smiling, he settled his uneven eyes on his best friend—Hephaistion, you are now a _Somatophylax_.

His officers gasped at the same time, as if they had rehearsed. Eumenes felt a knot in his stomach. Hephaistion just saw Alexander with eyes as round as the moon. He knew the King wanted to name him a _Somatophylax, _but he never expected it to be so soon.

Philotas twisted his lip. He was perpetually angry and jealous, seeing that the relationship between him and the King each day was stronger. And now, not only that, now Hephaistion had a superior rank than HE, he who was Parmelio's son and a more capable commander than Hephaistion.

- Alexander –said Philotas slowly, making a great effort to conceal his feelings—Hephaistion is only 22 years old, he is too young to be a _Somatophylax_.

- My same age, Philotas. Or are you saying I'm too young to be a King? –Philotas decided to bit his tongue.

Krateros was beyond fury. For him, Hephaistion was nothing more than a beautiful face; an unpleasant, jealous individual (4). He wasn't going to let this pass so easily.

- HIM? –he exclaimed, so loud that Achilles, hidden behind his father, jumped—Hephaistion has never before commanded infantry troops. Why him?

- Because I say so –said Alexander firmly. Krateros clicked his tongue angrily, but then his eyes settled on Achilles.

- What's that? –he asked in a harsh tone, successfully dragging the group's attention to the boy.

Hephaistion frowned; he didn't like his tone, and was in a touchy mood after hearing so many attacks directed to him.

- "That" is my son –that surprised them even more than his promotion.

Krateros saw Achilles with his eyes wide opened, for his likeness with Alexander; and the boy hid pulling Hephaistion's cloak over him, that big General scared him.

- I see –said Krateros suddenly—Now I understand, you are promoted because you somehow managed to give birth the King's sons.

Hephaistion would have punched Krateros and leave him unconscious again, if Achilles had not been embracing him. He just gave him a very nasty look.

- Enough! –said Alexander, raising his voice—That would be all for now, you all have orders gentlemen.

Parmelio and Philotas left first, Eumenes shook his head and went to attend his duties. Krateros held Hephaistion's gaze a little longer and then walked away, Koinos practically ran to tell his brother the news and Ptolemy and Perdikkas approached their friend, followed by a very curious Kleitos.

- You have a son? –exclaimed Ptolemy, still in shock.

- With whom? –asked Perdikkas.

- With…someone –said Hephaistion mysteriously, it would be dangerous is everybody knew the son that Cleopatra tried to kill, was with the army in Asia.

- Someone? Lad, if I didn't know it's impossible I would swear you have a son with Alexander –said Kleitos, embarrassing him.

- He is my nephew –said the King walking to them.

Kleitos whistled.

- You slept with a Macedonian Princess? –exclaimed Ptolemy, seeing Hephaistion under a new light.

- Which one? –asked the 3 men at the same time.

- That's none of your business –said Hephaistion, his cheeks slightly pink.

XXX

- Why did you tell them my son is your nephew? –asked Hephaistion when he, the boy and the King were walking alone through the almost deserted street of Halicarnassus.

- Phai, be honest with me, do you really think they wouldn't guessed in time? –said Alexander, watching Achilles walking very silently hand in hand with his father. For what Hephaistion was noticing his son was very shy around strangers—You didn't tell me he looks a lot like me.

- I didn't notice, I was in shock after hearing I have a son –said Hephaistion in a low voice, he didn't want Achilles to hear.

- What's his name? –asked Alexander, stopping near a tree that miraculously had survive the fire. Then his best friend realized he hadn't introduced them.

Hephaistion pulled softly Achilles' arm to attract his attention.

- Why don't you tell the King your name? –Achilles saw Alexander, then his father and shook his head, hiding again behind him. Hephaistion sighed—You will have to get use to the King –he said softly—He is your uncle.

His uncle… I haven't thought that until now but it's true –said Hephaistion to himself—My son is his nephew –and that thought made him very happy.

Achilles poked his head out from behind his legs.

- He is your brother? –asked the boy making Alexander smile.

- Er…no. He is your…mother's brother –Hephaistion's words confused Achilles, until that moment nobody had mention his mother and he was so busy imagining his father that he didn't bother. Besides, he had Nanny; he didn't need a mother.

In that moment Hephaistion understood how much Achilles needed him. His own mother wanted to kill him, he would never know what was to have a mother like Antigone; and he was all Achilles had.

And I'm behaving like a coward –he thought.

Alexander bent over in front of the boy.

- My name is Alexander, what's yours? –he asked softly and Achilles watched his feet.

- Achilles.

- That's an excellent name; you don't like it? –the boy moved his head up and down—Do you know who was Achilles? –the boy shook his head from side to side. The King lifted his head to see his best friend—You have a lot to do about this.

- I know…Aki –the boy turned to see him—When someone asks your name you don't answer Achilles.

The boy frowned.

- But that's my name.

- Yes, but what I mean is…when people ask my name I say: Hephaistion son of Amyntor –he explained.

- But he didn't say that –Achilles answered pointing at Alexander.

- Because he is the King, and don't point at him.

- My uncle is the King?

- Yes.

That, left Achilles thinking for a moment.

- He doesn't look like a King –he said after a moment.

Alexander laughed.

- Why not? –asked the King with curiosity.

- You don't have a crown.

- I have one, but I don't use it all the time –the King explained. For what Hephaistion saw, Alexander was more excited with the boy than he, why?

- Ahh…—Achilles lifted his face to see his father—Daddy? –that word made the King smile—Then, when someone asks my name, I have to say Achilles son of Hephaistion? –and as silly as it sound that made Hephaistion felt very good.

- Yes.

- He is a good kid –said Alexander, ruffling Achilles' hair—And he looks a lot like you.

- I thought he could be your son –Hephaistion teased him.

- Just for the eyes, but…–the King took his time to watch the boy—He is like you, I can't see a thing of my sister in him.

- I didn't know you like kids –his best friend changed the subject.

- That's because I don't –Hephaistion lifted an eyebrow, he didn't understand– But this one is different.

- How so?

- Is yours –that made his best friend blushed—Besides you made my dream come true.

- Your dream? –now Hephaistion was lost.

- Yes, I told you I wanted that you and I married sisters so our children would be cousins –explained Alexander happily—Now your son is my nephew; he has our blood in him.

- You make it sound as if he were our son –said Hephaistion embarrassed.

But that was exactly what Alexander was thinking. He hadn't any children nor was he married, Hephaistion wasn't married neither, his sister Cleopatra didn't want the boy, and now, watching Achilles carefully, he saw the boy had so much of them in him (and his name was Achilles, for the Gods Sake!) that made the King feel as if he were indeed their son.

- But I'm seeing a flaw in your plan of our children being cousins –said Hephaistion.

- What?

- As things are now, I don't think Leon is going to let you have a son with my sister –Alexander laughed as he had time of not laughing.

Hephaistion smiled. And he saw the King so happy that decided to ask later about his promotion as the new leader of the _Agema_ of the _hypaspist_ and a new member of the _Somatophylakes_.

XXX

Days after his defeat in Halicarnassus, Memnon arrived at Susa. He had to give his report to the Great King and also, he was eager to see his family. "Susa was situated on the border between the Mesopotamiam plain and the Zagros mountains"(5) with a magnificent royal complex of many palaces.

I'm sure you have heard about Susa, is the city in which takes place the story of Queen Esther in the Persian Court. See, I knew you have heard of it. It was a very ancient and beautiful city, remodeled and embellished by the Kings Darius I and Xerxes. It's a pity that nothing remains of it.

A servant took the mercenary to the garden where Darius was practicing fencing with his Greek instructor. This was not the first time Memnon came to see the Great King, but he would never get use to it. Darius was a very tall man, dark short hair and intense dark eyes, and was also very attractive which made him extremely vain. He was like the male version of the evil stepmother of Snow White, asking his mirror every day: who was the handsomest man of his Empire.

That wasn't all, Darius was good in fencing, he had talent and considered himself the most skilful swordsman of his Empire, and who was going to say otherwise to him? But let's be fair, the Great King was also an intelligent man, well educated with a strong personality…but sadly for him his own interests and wishes were first than his duty.

That day was a very beautiful day, blue sky, soft warmth breeze, the birds singing on the trees and a beautiful melody filling the place. The Persian nobles were there witnessing their King's fight and applauding his most spectacular moves.

Memnon felt uncomfortable in the court but he was very good hiding his discomfort, he waited near the steps that lead to the garden and saw the source of the music. An extremely beautiful boy, in the most feminine way, of 12 years old was sitting on a bench playing the harp. This was the second time the mercenary General saw this boy, what was his name?…Bagoas.

Memnon was dozing when an ovation woke him up. Darius had won the match (obviously) and the court burst into praise for their King; the mercenary had to wait a long time before he would talk with the Great King. Oh, how Memnon hated that protocol, to complicated for the taste of a man as practical as he.

The mercenary bowed and had to wait until Darius spoke.

- I heard a rumor, General –said the Great King in a perfect Attic Greek that many Greeks would envy, and Memnon embraced himself waiting to be blame for his defeat —I heard a man defeated Dardanos in a single combat.

The mercenary needed a moment to understand what was the King saying. He knew Darius knew about his defeat at Halicarnassus, then why was he asking about this trivial thing?

- Yes, Great King, that's true –he said at last.

- Who is this man? –asked Darius with interest, with an army of servants, nobles and guards behind him.

- A Macedonian officer, your majesty.

- A Macedonian… –the Great King fell silent for a moment—I want to meet him –Memmon face looked as if he had swallowed a rock— I also heard your men were scared of him in Halicarnassus –now they were Memmon's men, not Darius' troops—Do you know him?

- Yes, your majesty; I know him –it was pointless to lie.

- How does he look like? Is he like Dardanos? –asked Darius, taking a sweet fig from a tray.

- No, your majesty; he doesn't look a thing like Dardanos, in fact he is a very handsome man –the Great King stopped eating.

- Really? How handsome is he?

- Enough to be the Macedonian King's lover –that was childish but Memnon was really enjoying seeing Darius so serious. A great swordsman and also a handsome man, that was a combination the Great King wasn't going to allow.

- Interesting. I shall meet him… but first General, tell me what happened at Halicarnassus.

Memnon almost sighed.

- Yes, Great King.

* * *

(1) Colleen McCullough. _The Grass Crown_, p 317

(2) I have to explain this. According to Dr. Heckel, Hephaistion was in charge of the _Agema_ of the _hypaspist_ during the battle of Gaugamela. Now, after Halicarnassus, when Ptolemaios died, the one appointed as commander of the _Agema_ was a guy named Admetos; and after Admetos died, Hephaistion was in charge of the _Agema_. Well, I skip poor Admetos and gave dear Hephaistion the _Agema_ before time ^_^

(3) and (4) This is a personal joke. I took these awful words about Hephaistion from Dr. Peter Green and Dr. Waldemar Heckel (textually) it's my own way of saying I DO NOT agree with them.

(5) Lindsay Allen. _The Persian Empire_, p 66

And my last explanation. This whole thing that Alexander wanted that he and Hephaistion married sisters, is true, I took it from _The Marshals of Alexander's Empire_, page 94, "But to Hephaistion he wedded Drypetis, the sister of his own bride Stateira, for, according to Arrian, 'he wished his children to be the first-cousins of Hephaistion's children'

Do you like these chapters? Hate them? Please, let me know what you think, ok? Revieeeew!


	56. Chapter 55

**Helloooo!**

Oh-My…I can't describe how happy I am for all your support ^^ Thanks, really a million thanks to all of you.

**Hi Sophea**: Give me a T: T! Give me an H: H! Give me an A: A! Give me an N: N! Give me a K: K! Give me an S: S! THANKS! :D Really thanks for your messages. Hehehe, I have been thinking a lot about this story and I like to have a complicated plot (or plots) because this way I can write about many things I want in the same story; but sometimes the continuality is a problem, I keep forgetting things I already wrote (I have a terrible memory and I'm a very absent-minded person) I'm very glad to read you like Aki, I am absolutely in love with him, and I like to write about him, and yes, Hephaistion is going to find how difficult is to take care of a child. Ohhh! And about Darius…mm…you'll have to wait to see what happen :D Again ¡gracias! And I hope you like these chaps.

**Glossary: **

_Archihypaspistes_: Commander of the 3,000 _hypaspists._

* * *

**CHAPTER 50**

_About Publius Cornelius Scipio, the Africanus_

_209 BC Hispania_

_Long lookout towers and palisades that stretched hundreds of steps testifying the large army Publius Cornelius Scipio, at age 24, had at his command. Some 20 000 men between the veterans who fought with his father and his uncle, and fresh troops he'd bring with him from Italy [...] With these troops the whole project was a political and military suicide. But he could not do anything but continue to the end, as his father and uncle did. Continued to the end. Alexander the Great was also in his twenties when he got to the throne and set out to conquer Asia, but he, Publius, of course, was not Alexander (1)_

**-o-o-o-**

Hephaistion felt terrible nervous while walking to where his new troops were waiting. This was his first major appointment; he never before had so many men under his command and had no idea of what he was going to do. The army was marching to the southeast next day, but he couldn't go without introducing himself first, he needed to start working right away, after all Ptolemaios had been dying for a week, which meant the _Agema_ was under the command of his second in command.

He swallowed thinking he had under his command one thousand men of the 3 thousand that conformed the elite of the infantry. All right, one thousand wasn't very much compared to the entire army, nonetheless, for him, was a very big group.

The _hypaspist_ were divided in 2 main groups the _Agema_ and the Regular _hypaspist_. The _Agema_ served as the King's royal guards, their duty was to keep the King safe. "The _Agema_ of the _hypaspists_ was the infantry equivalent of the _Ile Basilike_ […] The _Agema_, then, was regarded as separate from the main troop of the _hypaspists_ and it was virtually always with the King"(2)

The regular _hypaspist_ were under the command of Nikanor, who was no other than Parmelio's second son, and these men were chosen for their fitness, strength and courage.

— I don't understand, what's the _Agema _and what's the _hypaspist_? –asked Kyros the night before, while he was picking up the dishes after dinner. Achilles, who was drinking his milk, turned to see his father. He knew Hephaistion as going to do something important but he didn't understand the rest.

— The _Agema_ is the elite of the _hypaspist_, Kyros –explained Hephaistion, cleaning his son's mouth—You see, when the son of a Macedonian aristocrat finishes his time as a page, he had to serve in the infantry, but not as an ordinary _pezhetairoi_, they served in the _Agema_, and they fight like the _phalanx_ but use lighter equipment.

— Oh! It sounds like something important –said the Theban excited, even more knowing that, when Glycon finished his time as page, he was going to remain in the army.

_Of course it's something important_ –said Hephaistion to himself, walking to where the _Agema_ and the regular _hypaspist_ had their tents inside the camp. The _Agema_ was divided in 8 groups and each of these groups known as _tetrarchia_ were in charge of the King's security on different days. In order words, Alexander had put Hephaistion in charge of his own security and above the youth of the Macedonian aristocracy.

Nikanor received him with a gentle smile on his face. Technically Nikanor's men had no relation with the _Agema_, but he went to meet Hephaistion as a courtesy. He was Parmelio's second son, only 2 years younger than Philotas, he had now 25 years old. Hephaistion had only seen him a couple of times in the royal palace at Pella, and had no idea of what kind of person was he.

But judging of what he had seen of Parmelio and Philotas he didn't expected anything good.

— I think we have never spoken before –said Nikanor. He was blond like his older brother; the same blue eyes but he had a very kind face and a gentle nature. His hair was slightly wavy, reaching his jaw.

And watching Nikanor's wavy hair, made Hephaistion think that maybe it was because of this that Philotas had that military style. He almost laughed imaging Philotas with abundant blond, long wavy hair.

— No, I don't think so –said Hephaistion politely—I've spent more time with your brother.

Nikanor nodded.

— He talks a lot about you –those words caught the General's curiosity, but Philotas' brother didn't say more—It's a pity what happened to Ptolemaios –he changed the subject.

— Yes, it is.

— I heard you are now a _Somatophylax_, congratulations –his words were sincere and Hephaistion smiled.

You don't seem to understand the importance of my new status. Let me explain this, there were only 7 Somatophylakes and the appointment was for life. I don't have to tell you that very few in their life reached this position, it was the equivalent for a Roman in the time of the Republic, of becoming a consul, it was the culmination of your political career, the end of our very own Cursus Honorum.

— Thank you –said Hephaistion, he was feeling more comfortable now—It was all too soon.

— My father wanted me to be in charge of the _Agema_.

— I…I'm sorry –Nikanor stooped walking and turned to see him, he was confused.

— Sorry? About what?

_What am I saying?_ –thought Hephaistion.

— You have been the _archihypaspistes_, the commander in charge of the regular_ hypaspist _since we arrived to Asia, I think you should have replaced Ptolemaios –it was the truth.

Of course Hephaistion was happy with his promotion. His brother, grandfather, uncle and cousin were delighted, and they had urged him to write to his father to tell him the news; he was the first one in his family to have such an important title. He was one of the Seven, the _Somatophilakes_, and also in charge of the _Agema_. But…why was he promoted? He felt again as if he were 16 years old, in Byzantium with King Philip, and he heard the King's words very clearly in his head…

_— If I were to treat you like any other Macedonian boy of your age you would never be in my staff meetings or in the Ile Basilike, not now not ever –said Philip coldly—You have all the right to be in the hetairoi cavalry because of your family, but nothing more. You are not a good soldier and you are clumsy in the battlefield._

Now, he was a good soldier, a good warrior, he wasn't clumsy anymore in the battlefield but…was he really a good commander? Did he deserved to be in charge of the Agema?…

Alexander is right, I think too much –he said to himself.

Nikanor smiled.

— I have seen you fight –he said—You are an outstanding warrior, I don't mind if you are in charge.

— Thank you –Hephaistion felt better now. Nikanor was truly a very nice person, who would have thought that?

When Hephaistion arrive at the place were the _Agema_ had its tents, his second in command, a veteran man named Dismas, who had fight under the orders of King Philip, had the _Agema_ ready for him.

— How long did you fight with General Ptolemaios? –asked Hephaistion feeling very uncomfortable. Dismas son of Eleon had the same age of his father, 51 years old, and was also part of the Macedonian aristocracy. And he, at his young age, was his superior, honestly, how could Alexander do this? Hephaistion was used to respect his elders and now he had to give orders to a man like his father.

— 6 years, sir –said Dismas, his face revealing nothing. Hephaistion couldn't tell if he was angry, upset, happy, tired…he had no idea—I met General Ptolemaios in Byzantium and fought with him at Chaeronea.

_Byzantium! That's why his face was so familiar_ –thought the General. Dismas was in King Philip's military meetings— _Oh, how embarrassing; he must know I was there at my 16 years old because the King was obsessed with me_.

— I see –for a second he didn't know what else to say—How is the status of the _Agema_?

— We are a little under strength, sir –said Dismas, without changing his professional tone of voice— At the beginning of the campaign we were one thousand, now we are 924. We lost several men at Halicarnassus.

— Well, lets hope in spring we can receive some reinforcements –Hephaistion smiled, but Dismas kept the same serious expression.

_Oh, this is going to be tough_ –thought Hephaistion.

**XXX**

Thais wasn't going to give up. She had 2 days looking around Halicarnassus for her father without rest. She had asked all kind of people and visited the different houses that served as hospitals for the Macedonian, Greek and Persian wounded. She and Sophonisba had been walking all day; the Numidian's feet hurt and she was very hungry, when they finally arrived to the last house.

— Are you sure this is the place? –asked the _hetaira, _watching the shabby facade. The fire hadn't reached this zone but the house looked in a very bad state.

— Yes, one of the guards told me –said her slave and Thais nodded.

If her father wasn't here, then, he had escaped with Memnon. After all she had already looked among the dead. Thais always looked for Lykaon first among the dead, she thought it was easy this way, if her father was dead then she wanted to know as soon as possible, not start looking for him with a false hope only to find he was long dead.

— Excuse me –Thais asked one of the slaves in charge of the improvised hospital, a very young man carrying a bucket with reddish water. Sophonisba felt her knees trembled and she decided to wait outside. The Numidian felt sick when she saw blood, and only Baal knew how difficult had been for her to help doctor Philip after the battle at the Granicus River—I'm looking for a man named Lykaon son of Codros.

— I am Lykaon, miss –said a strong voice behind her.

Thais opened her eyes as big and round as jewels, shining with excitement, her heart beat faster and her hands trembled while she turned, slowly, to find the face of her father. He was sitting on a bed with a dressing around his right leg. It was her father, as she remembered him, with the obvious changes on his face that came along with the age.

Thais took her hands to her mouth and felt the tears sliding through her cheeks. Lykaon for his part was speechless, for a moment he thought the ghost of her late wife was in front of him, then, he recognized this beautiful woman, the same eyes and hair color as he.

— Thais… —he said without voice and his daughter ran to embrace him.

The _hetaira_ cried for a long time, thanking all the Gods in silence for this gift, finally she had seen her father again.

Everything went according to Alexander's plans. Parmelio left Halicarnassus before us, Ptolemy stayed behind with an extremely happy Thais and part of the troops, and Alexander and the rest of the army continued our journey and crossed the Dalaman River.

_Leonnatos, for his part, tried to convince my sister to go back to Macedonia, but…_

— Eni, I talked with Alexander –has said Leonnatos—I have permission to go back with you and the kids; we are going to travel with Koinos and the group of men that are going to spend the winter back home.

— And then what? –that question threw Leonnatos off balance—After the winter, are you coming back? –her gray eyes shone expectant.

Her husband sighed.

— You know I have to come back…but we can spend winter together at home –for Leonnatos was a perfectly and reasonably plan, but Berenike shook her head.

— No, if you are going to stay so do I –she said stubbornly.

— Eni, please –Leonnatos tried to convince her—You already put yourself and the kids in danger at Halicarnassus.

— But now I'm with you and the army –said his wife, as if that solved everything.

— But it's dangerous!

— Leonnatos, if you insist in sending me back to Macedonia –said Berenike, in the same tone her brother Hephaistion used when he was determined—I'll come back to Asia, I swear it by all the Gods.

_Leonnatos gave up and Berenike, her children and, of course, grandpa stayed. __We continued our journey. Thanks to Nearchus we took Telmessus without a fight and then we crosses the Xanthus River. Many towns surrendered to my King and as we advance we lost complete contact with Parmelio. Our communication lines were terrible and weeks had to pass before we could get word from him. But when we received a message from the old general was something we didn't expected…_

— He has a cold –said doctor Philip after checking little Achilles in his tent.

Hephaistion ran a hand through his face.

— A cold? –he asked as if he didn't know what was that.

— How is he traveling? –asked the doctor and the boy coughed.

— On a wagon with my sister –Hephaistion explained.

It had been difficult at first but now he was getting used to Achilles. Since he didn't want a slave, he left Achilles with Kyros, now that he was a _Somatophilax_ he inherited Ptolemaios 3 pages, which made things easier. Kyros and Achilles traveled with the camp followers, at the end of the army near the baggage train, with Berenike, her children, Netikerty and grandfather Demetrios.

His uncle Althaimenes and his cousin Demetrios had gone with Parmelio, and Nikandros had stayed with the rest of the _hetairoi_ cavalry.

Berenike had agreed to help her brother in anyway she could, but Hephaistion didn't want to be a nuisance and went everyday to see his son, when he could, they ate together and slept together, and every day he liked his son even more, he was a sweet and clever boy easy to love…but 2 days ago Achilles had started coughing and now he was sick. No surprise there, the weather was pretty cold since Alexander made them march near the mountains.

— I know it's difficult, General –said doctor Philip—But this boy needs to be warm, you should make an offering to Asclepius, and –the doctor looked inside his trunk until he found a small leather bag with flax seeds—Give him this, it will help with the cough –Hephaistion took the bag—You should take good care of this boy, he is too young and they are very vulnerable, half the children at his age died before they are 10 years old –Achilles coughed again.

— Thank you, I will take care of him –answered a very worried Hephaistion.

When Hephaistion left the doctor's tent he had Achilles wrapped in a blanket, and the boy rested his head on his shoulder, with his little fist close to his mouth. The General sighed; this whole thing of being a father was more difficult than being in charge of the _Agema_. Hephaistion knew as much about children as he knew about rocket science; he only knew they were like small persons that somehow later became adults. How was he going to know they were so vulnerable?

— General! –Hephaistion saw Glycon running directly to him, under a thick fur cloak—General, please forgive my manners, but the King wants to see you. He said is urgent, sir.

Hephaistion hesitated for a moment, he wanted to go back to his tent and leave Achilles before going to see Alexander, but Glycon's expression told him something really important had happened. He decided to go with the page to the King's tent.

The army was camping only for that day and had orders to continue the march at dawn, and as he walked, he saw that some men took this brief opportunity to rest to take care of their equipment, others were sleeping under a very weak sunray and others were making bets while playing dice.

Two members of the _Agema_ were at the King's tent on guard duty, and when they saw their commander they saluted. Hephaistion was really trying to remember all their names but was starting to give up; he would never know how Alexander did it. He couldn't with almost one thousand names and the King seemed to know the entire army.

Inside, he found Alexander pacing around with a letter in his hand, and Peritas comfortably sleeping on the King's bed, curled up.

— Bad news? –he asked, changing the child's weight from one arm to the other.

— Parmelio sent me this –said the King without preambles, showing him the letter—Along with a Persian prisoner, a man named Sisines.

— Why? –Hephaistion took the letter; since Achilles arrived he was getting good in doing things just with one hand.

— What happened to Aki? –asked Alexander, while his best friend was reading.

— He has a cold –Hephaistion answered absently. The boy lifted his eyes and when he saw the King he smiled; he liked his uncle, he was always telling him stories about a hero named Achilles. The King had told him this great hero was their ancestor, along with a demigod named Herakles.

And Alexander had the time of his life having Achilles so interested in everything he said. The boy was fascinated with Achilles and had said, for his uncle utterly delight, that he too would be a great hero.

— A cold? Why? Is not freezing here –said Alexander, taking his hand to the boy's forehead to see if he had fever.

— Well Alex, apparently kids are more susceptible to the cold than we are… what do you think about this? –said Hephaistion returning the attention to the letter—Do you really think that Alejandro, the Lyncestian, is plotting with Darius?

— Parmelio is sure about it –said the King hearing Achilles cough— Give me boy –Alexander carried Achilles—That's why he is sending this Persian, according to him, Sisines is the living proof that Alejandro is planning to betray me.

— Did you interrogate Sisines?

— Not yet, I was waiting for you. Did you take Aki to doctor Philip? –Alexander asked, checking the boy. He had studied medicine with Aristotle back in Mieza. Usually, the great philosopher had taught the same lessons to Alexander and the rest of the boys, but there were some lessons that he exclusively had given to the Crown Prince.

— Yes, he said Aki must stayed in a warm place and eat flax seeds for the cough –he omitted the part about the offering to the Gods– And where is the Persian prisoner? –asked Hephaistion.

— Outside, with my guards.

They left Achilles with Glycon, the King instructed his page to give the boy the flax seed with honey, the little honey they had left. Achilles was very happy to be left with Peritas, he loved that dog and the dog liked him too. Then, they went to see the prisoner.

The Persian was a young man in his mid twenties and he swore to have been the messenger between the Great King and Alejandro of Lyncestis.

— He says that Alejandro wrote a letter to the Great King –said the interpreter—Offering him his services, and the Great King promised him one thousand gold talents and, his full support to get to the Macedonian throne, if he assassinates you, sire.

— Ask him, where are these letters –Alexander was calm, analyzing the whole situation from every possible angle. This whole business was very suspicious and he needed to use all his astuteness.

The interpreter asked and the Persian shook his head speaking quickly. He was very nervous.

— Sire, he says Alejandro destroyed the letters in his presence after reading them.

— And what about the message he had when General Parmelio's guards captured him? –asked the King. Sisines spoke calmer this time.

— He says it was a verbal message, sire –explained the interpreter.

— How convenient –whispered Hephaistion, he didn't like this either.

— Take him out of here –ordered the King and he went back to his tent with his best friend—What do you think? –he asked when they were far enough to be heard.

— I think we don't have a solid proof that Alejandro is plotting to kill you, therefore you can't take a strong action against him, but you can't ignore this either –said his best friend—Alejandro is Antipater's son-in-law, you can't offend your Regent but you can't ignore your father's oldest General's letter.

Alexander took his hands to his hips, and puffed out.

— I can't stop thinking that Parmelio has something to do with this –he said, his uneven eyes on the sky—He was angry when I chose you to be in charge of the _Agema_, and Alejandro is the leader of the Thracian cavalry. I bet you he wants to put one of his own men in that position.

— Maybe… —Hephaistion couldn't avoid remembering Nikanor, he was kind and honest, so different from his father.

— This is what I'm going to do –said Alexander after a while—I'm going to put Alejandro under arrest, pending an investigation, and sent Erigyios to Parmelio to take Alejandro's place.

— Clever, that way he can't appoint anyone to that position –said Hephaistion, approving the plan.

— Tell me something, Phai –said the King suddenly serious—Do you think Alejandro is trying to kill me?

— As I said, we don't have proofs…

— Forget proofs –the King interrupted him— What does your instincts say?

Hephaistion took a moment to think, this was a delicate matter, and for him, it was an especially important one. They were talking about a plan to assassinate Alexander, HIS Alex. Many Macedonian Kings had died assassinated, but Hephaistion vowed that he would protect Alexander with his life.

_Not my King_ –he said to himself—_He would not died assassinated, no matter what I have to do to protect him_.

— No, I don't think so –he said at last—His brothers died accused of being part of the conspiracy to kill your father. Why would he risk everything? He is doing great with you in charge.

Alexander nodded. And that conversation remind Hephaistion that they never knew who had killed King Philip; he had his own suspicious and he was almost sure that Olympias was the culprit even if Alexander doubted it, but he didn't have any proof. Who had been behind that crime?

— Phai, I want to talk to you about something else –he said changing the subject, and taking his best friend out of his thoughts.

— About what?

— About Aki –that took Hephaistion by surprise, he had expected something about the _Agema_ or regarding the army—I think he must have a tutor.

— Alex, he is 3 years old –said his best friend, recovering for his initial surprise. For weeks he had noted that the King's fascination with his son instead of decreasing it was increasing every day. He was very happy to see that Alexander loved his son, but he was also worried. Many people was angry and insulted because of his promotion, and he didn't wanted his son to be the target of that lot of detractors—At that age I was picking up snails with Nick in our garden, for mom's utterly displeasure.

— Well, I have a tutor since I was very young –the King insisted—In fact, now that I think of it, I had many tutors.

— Yes, but you were the Crown Prince.

— And Aki is a prince –that left Hephaistion speechless.

— What? –for a moment, the General thought he had not heard it correctly.

— He is my nephew –said Alexander as if that explained everything.

— He is my illegitimate son –said Hephaistion, making an especial emphasis in the word "illegitimate"— I would have to be married with Cleopatra to consider him a Macedonian prince.

— Well, whatever, the point is I want him to have a tutor –said Alexander as if his best friend had said nothing—I'm going to ask Kallisthenes to teach him.

_This is going too far_ –thought Hephaistion, but he had to admit the King had a point, after all Achilles didn't know Greek and his Macedonian was very bad thanks to have been living in a town at Illyria. Besides, he was a very curious boy and was always asking about everything, a tutor would be great for him, and who was better to teach him that Aristotle's nephew?

— Fine, do it –said his best friend, sighing.

— And I was thinking that Kleitos should train him –Alexander continued.

— What are you talking about? –now Hephaistion was lost.

— I have Leonidas training me when I was a kid, you told me your father hired a Spartan to train you and Nick, so why not let Kleitos train Aki? –said Alexander.

— Why would the _hipparch _of the _Ile Basilike _want to train MY son? –asked his best friend as if he hadn't heard nothing more ridiculous.

— MY nephew –Hephaistion puffed out, it was pointless to discuss with the King—I give up –Alexander smiled.

— Great! I'll tell Kleitos…I think he should start training when he is 6, I started at that age –said Alexander, his mind racing.

Hephaistion shook his head, smiling. They were about to enter the King's tent, when he took Alexander by the arm.

— Alex, I also want to ask you something –he said changing the subject.

— Hm? –the King stopped and turned to see him.

— Why did you choose me to be the leader of the _Agema_? –he had weeks with that question buzzing in his head, and until now he found the opportunity to ask—Dismas has years being the second in command, you could have promoted him.

— I thought it was obvious why I chose you –Alexander blinked in confusion—The _Agema_ is in charge of my security, I need to have near me a man I can trust with my life. What better commander than you to take care of me?

Hephaistion blushed. He should have thought about that before, the King was right, of course he was right, and that made him immensely happy. He had taken and oath to always protect Alexander and now he was in the right place to do it.

**XXX**

That night Hephaistion barely slept. Achilles coughed almost all night and he was awake watching over him. It was until he had the idea of sitting with the boy on his legs and started rubbing his back, that Achilles finally stopped coughing and fell asleep leaning against his chest. He yawned and he feared he would fall asleep in that position, when he heard a noise outside. For a moment he thought were the guards, but then he heard that noise again and his instincts told him he was in danger.

He gently put Achilles on the bed and took his sword, the one he always had at the side of his bed. He saw a shadow entering his tent with stealth worthy of a cat, without making a sound. Hephaistion decided to pretend to be asleep, and remained lying motionless on his bed, watching every movement of the intruder. He heard the soft sound of the flaps of the tent and knew a second intruder had come in.

The shadows moved to his bed and when one of them bent over him, he punched him hard on the face, while standing up. The intruder screamed and his companion rushed to help him. But he was too slow; Hephaistion took his sword and pierced his side, kicked him and, when the first man tried to attack him again he kicked him on the chest sending him flying to the other extreme of the tent, breaking the furniture.

The commotion woke Achilles up, who immediately sat and called his father. The man with the wounded side saw the boy, but before he could even think of approaching him, Hephaistion hit him on the head with the hilt of the sword, knocking him unconscious.

— Daddy? –asked the boy with apprehension.

— I'm here –Hephaistion walked to him and Achilles jumped at him like a small monkey, with his arms behind his father's neck and legs around his body.

Hephaistion lit his oil lamp. Two men dressed in the most peculiar black outfits he had even seen, where laying on his tent's floor.

— Kyros! –he called the Theban, fearing the strangers had done something to him. When Kyros didn't answer, Hephaistion went to check his bed, and found a couple of pillows arranged in a way that looked as if someone was sleeping there.

Hephaistion smiled. He had noticed that the Theban used to sneak out at night to see Glycon when he wasn't on duty, but he hadn't say anything to not embarrassed him.

— Daddy, what happened? –asked Achilles scared, while his father walked outside, his right hand on the sword, ready in case more enemies were waiting for him, and his left hand on his son's back.

— Shush –said Hephaistion gently—It's all right –he whispered—It's all right.

He opened the tent's flaps with the blade and outside found his guards dead. He cursed. He knew them and seeing their immobile silhouettes in the dark hurt his heart, these were now his men. He took a deep breath and tried to put his feelings aside to see things more clearly.

The sounds he had heard were of the intruders killing his guards; they had acted in completely stealth because his men didn't even have time to scream. Hephaistion put his left hand of his son's head, he didn't want the boy to see this macabre spectacle, and with his blade moved the guards' clothes. They only had one precise cut across their throat.

_Clever_ –thought Hephaistion. It was fast, it was clean and that prevented them from screaming. Which told him these intruders were no amateurs.

He went back to his tent and sat Achilles on Kyros' bed.

— Stay here –said Hephaistion and the boy just saw him with his eyes wide open.

The intruders were unconscious but very much alive; the one with the wounded side was loosing blood but nothing too serious. Hephaistion cut his sheet and tied the men back to back on the floor. He needed to call someone but he didn't want to leave these men alone. He closed his eyes thinking what to do now, and when he opened them he saw Achilles staring at him, his hands clutching the blankets.

— Aki, I need you to do something –he said as softly as he could in that circumstances—Go to Alexander's tent and bring him here.

He didn't want to send his son and certainly he didn't want to bother the King, but Achilles only knew how to get to Alexander's tent, he would never find Leonnatos or his brother Nikandros.

— Understood? –Achilles moved his head up and down—Good boy.

Hephaistion covered the child with a fur cloak, wrapped him from head to toe, and tied his sandals over his thick socks. He gave his son the oil lamp and then Achilles went outside.

* * *

(1) Santiago Posteguillo. _Africanus, the Consul's Son_, p 593

(2) Waldemar Heckel. _The Marshals of Alexander's Empire_, p 226 and 227.


	57. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER 51**

_Between Marcus Licinius Crassus and Gaius Julius Caesar 65 BC Rome_

_'What about the theft of the golden sarcophagus of Alexander the Great?' asked Caesar provocatively 'The first Ptolemy called Alexander was so impoverished he took it, melted it down into gold coins and replaced it with the present rock-crystal sarcophagus'_

_'And there you have it!' said Crassus scornfully 'Truly, all these ridiculous stories! […] But where's your common sense, Caesar? A transparent rock-crystal sarcophagus big enough to contain a human body –yes, yes, I am aware Alexander the Great was a tiny fellow! –would cost a dozen times what a solid-gold sarcophagus would cost. And take years to fashion once a big enough piece was found […] The priests of the Sema wanted the people to actually see Alexander the Great'_

'_Ugh!' said Caesar._

'_No, no they preserved him perfectly. I believe he's quite as beautiful today as he was in life' said Crassus, thoroughly carried away (1)_

**-o-o-o-**

The King wasn't sleeping, he had been talking and drinking with Kleitos and Krateros about their next plan of action. He didn't call Hephaistion because he knew how much his best friend hated Krateros and also because he knew how tired Hephaistion was taking care of a sick Achilles.

- Tomorrow we will pass Mt Climax –said Kleitos, watching the rudimentary map they had in front of them on the table. How did the King to obtain it? He had no idea, but Alexander always managed to know what was ahead of them, no matter how difficult it seemed to gather information.

- According to the guide we are going to arrive to the Pamphylian plain –said Krateros before emptying his cup of un-water-wine in one gulp—We'll encounter no opposition here, it would be like taking a nice walk through the country.

Alexander didn't answer. He filled his cup again, his eyes on the map. Krateros was right, it would be a nice rest for the troops when they reach the Pamphylian plain, and it would also be warmer than here. He smiled thinking how the change of weather would make Achilles feel better.

- Em…Excuse me…may I come in? –speaking about Achilles. The King heard his voice outside the tent, but what was he doing here at that hour?

- We should hurry to join forces with Parmelio again –said Kleitos when he saw Alexander standing up.

The King went to the tent's entrance and found Achilles, or a cocoon with Achilles' face, standing in front of his guards. Where was Hephaistion?

- What are you doing here, Aki? –said Alexander before his guards could say something.

Achilles lifted his head.

- Daddy sends me, he said he wants you to come to his tent –explained the boy before coughing again, and Alexander blinked in total confusion. Why Hephaistion didn't sent Kyros or one of his guards?

- Come, it's cold out here –Achilles entered, looking like a giant teddy bear with the oil lamp in his hand. Kleitos and Krateros saw him with curiosity. It had been weeks since he arrived but never ceased to amaze them how much he looked like the King.

Achilles saw the two tough men there and walked near his uncle.

- Joy to you! –he said in a sweet low voice. Neither man answered so Alexander had to clear his throat.

- Joy to you! –they answered like school boys.

- Did Phai say why he wants to see me? –asked Alexander. For one second he thought that maybe Hephaistion had a surprise for him. He smiled imaging a very sexy and naked Hephaistion, they hadn't been together in weeks, and what better way of taking Achilles out of the tent that sending him to his tent?

- No…but 2 strange men came and attacked daddy –said Achilles, successfully catching their attention and erasing the King's smile.

- What? –Alexander took his sword and his cloak. Either Kleitos or Krateros had to make an effort to know where the King was going, they took their swords too and followed him, it could be dangerous.

Achilles had to run after his uncle to catch him on his way back to Hephaistion's tent. His pages were behind the group with torches.

- Phai! –the King entered fearing the worst, but his inner cricket told him if Hephaistion were injured, then Achilles wouldn't be so calm.

- I'm here!

- What the… —exclaimed Kleitos when he saw the intruders tied on the floor, they were awake now, but having Hephaistion with his 2 swords sitting in front of them, made them think twice before attempting to escape.

The King's pages lit all the lamps inside and they could see the intruders better. They were Persians.

- Do you understand me? –asked Alexander in Greek, they fell silent until the one with the wound moved his head from side to side— Erasistratus! –he called one of his pages—Go for the interpreter.

- Yes, sire –the boy went running and then Kyros appeared, very confused seeing so many people inside his master's tent.

- Are you all right? –asked Alexander in a low voice, near were Hephaistion and Achilles were sitting.

His best friend nodded, and Achilles leaned his head against his father. His father patted his back.

- You did a great job bringing your uncle –whispered Hephaistion, against his son's hair, making him smile.

The interpreter arrived moments latter with Erasistratus and, as soon as he was informed of the situation, he asked the captives who had sent them.

- Sire, this man says the Great King himself sent them –the interpreter's words cause a great surprise among the present.

- To kill Hephaistion? –asked Krateros as if he hadn't heard something more ridiculous in his entire life—Why would Darius want to kill him? –Hephaistion narrowed his eyes.

The interpreter saw the King and Alexander nodded.

- Ask them.

The wounded prisoner answered, but it was obvious that his companion didn't wanted him to talk, because he kept growling something they didn't understand and the interpreter didn't translate for them.

- He says they didn't come to kill the General –said the interpreter, and Hephaistion snorted.

- Then, why did they sneak in my tent and kill my men? –he asked angry.

- General, they say the Great King ordered them to kidnap you –that answer left Hephaistion speechless.

- Why? –Alexander was the first one to recover. Now, he was concerned. Why on earth would Darius want Hephaistion?

- According to them –the interpreter yawned— Because the Great King wants to meet the General.

Krateros laughed rudely.

- What for? –asked Kleitos.

- They don't know –said the interpreter rubbing his eyes, he had been sleeping when the hysterical page arrived—They were promise one gold talent to bring the General to Susa, and that's all the information they have.

Kleitos whistled. One gold talent was too much money.

- What do you want to do with them, Alexander? –asked the _hipparch_.

- May I give my opinion? –asked Hephaistion.

- Go ahead –said the King.

- You should execute them –his best friend's words caught Alexander by surprise—They killed my men, they deserve to die.

- Well, well, Mr. I-so-cute-that-I'm-promoted is getting tough –Krateros mocked him.

- Go to hell –Hephaistion wasn't in the mood for Krateros.

- All right, they are going to be executed –Kleitos saw Alexander through narrow eyes.

He agreed that execute them was a good idea but, what didn't make him happy was the power that Hephaistion had over the King, he had convinced him in 2 seconds.

I suppose I must be grateful of not being Krateros, one day Hephaistion is going to get rid of him, and it's not going to be pleasant –thought the _hipparch_.

XXX

- What news do you have of the Macedonian swordsman? –asked Darius to the messenger while eating his magnificent breakfast in the palace terrace. He had a beautiful view from there, the city at the distance with it's majestic buildings, the marvelous garden, and the sweet smell of flowers floating to where he was. Being there, among that splendor and peace was very difficult to imagine that something could change, that someone could destroy the way in which the Persian Empire existed.

- Great King, the men sent to kidnap the Macedonian were executed –said the messenger, prostrated on the floor.

Darius made a pause; he swallowed his piece of cookie, without looking at his messenger.

- Interesting, what happened?

- Apparently, your divine majesty, the Macedonian captured them and then the King had them executed –explained the messenger.

And to everybody's astonishment the Great King laughed.

- This is what I expected –he said, delighted with the news—It wouldn't be fun if he was so weak as to be kidnapped so easily, don't you agree Bessus?

The satrap of Bactria, who was eating with the Great King, cleaned his mouth before answering.

- Of course your majesty.

Bessus was a strange man, he was related to Darius and, as him, he had dark hair, dark eyes, but the satrap had a very thick beard. He was a man of few words, he only spoke when he had something to say, and nobody knew what he thought.

- What to do now? What do you think Bessus? –asked Darius.

- Great King, you surpasses me in wisdom, but if you require my humble opinion…

- Speak freely –those two words were the most dangerous ones a King could pronounce.

_Speak freely_… Kings never like to be told the truth, and to someone like Bessus, who had more ambitions that hairs in the head, this was his opportunity to become a trustful advisor of to win a ticket to his execution.

- You could send him an invitation –said Bessus.

- An invitation? –it was so simple that was almost stupid—Why do you think that?

- Your grace, this Macedonian is strong enough to resist if you tried to bring him here by force, therefore you should treat him like a guest –said Bessus—I heard your Greek General kidnapped him while he was injured, and at the end he managed to escape.

- Mm –Darius thought for a moment—Yes, you are right, I should send him an invitation, and let's see what happen. Speaking of which, have you heard what is Memnon planning?

- No, your majesty –answered Bessus with interest.

- He said the wisest thing to with the Macedonian King is to attack Macedonia –explained Darius, playing with a grape between his fingers—According to Memnon if we attack his Kingdom he will have to go back. He is already in contact with some of the Greek enemies of this Macedonian King.

Bessus nodded.

- You don't seem to approve this plan, your grace –he noticed.

- I think Memnon is exaggerating. This…King, if you can call him that, is nothing but a boy with a heated head full with dreams of grandeur –said Darius—Macedonia is a poor kingdom, in time he would get tired or run out of money… Did you know –the Great King, left the grape and turned to see his satrap—That this King leads his army from the front?

Bessus laughed. For them this was unthinkable, why would a King diminish himself doing servants work?

- He is a peasant, not a King –said the satrap.

- My thoughts exactly –said Darius.

XXX

Barsine was very happy when she saw her husband again. She thanked all her Gods and the Greek Gods when she saw him safe, unharmed and again at her side without the annoying presence of Hephaistion. Their sons' were delighted too and everything would have been perfect if Barsine hadn't found she was pregnant.

Over and over again she made her calculations and knew there was impossible that this child was her husband's. She was going to have a son of the Macedonian King.

More than once she thought of the possibility of getting rid of the child, but she couldn't, because as soon as Memnon heard she was pregnant he assumed it was his and was extremely happy.

What she was going to do when the child was born 3 months earlier? She had no idea, but Memnon had gone again and that had given Barsine a little more time to think what was she going to do now.

XXX

The Macedonian army reached the Pamphylian plain and, as the guide had said, here the weather was warmer and the place was very beautiful and tranquil. It was such a nice day that Hephaistion rode on Alastor at the front of the army with Achilles, for the boy's utterly delight. He and Alexander noted that Achilles liked a lot to see the army marching, that vision had him fascinated, with his mouth open.

The Macedonian army marched on column. A serpent where you could find: "bodyguards, older Macedonians exempt of combat duty, hostages, servants, seers, physicians, sophists, poets, a historian, a tutor, secretaries, surveyors, the transport guards […] Phoenicians traders, courtesans, a harpist, a siege train, engineers and women and children"(2) And of course the different _taxeis_ of _pezetairoi_, the regular _hypaspyst_, the _Agema_, the _hetairoi_ cavalry, the arches, slingers and many more troops.

- Do you like it? –asked the King, following the boy's eyes.

- Yes, uncle –said Achilles excited, he was feeling much better now.

Alexander pressed the flanks of Boukephalos to move closer to his best friend.

- This, Aki –said the King, extending his arm back—Is the best army in the whole world. The Great King of Persia can have more soldiers but I have the bravest ones, there are no better and strongest boys than mine –his words made Hephaistion, Kleitos and Perdikkas smiled. Achilles opened his mouth even more, sincerely impressed by Alexander's words—Do you know how the army travels? –Achilles shook his head—Come.

The King carried the boy, with Hephaistion's help, to sit him in front of him on the saddle. And rode Boukephalos at the side of his army.

- Where are you going? –asked Kleitos, but Alexander ignored him.

- Don't worry –said Hephaistion, pulling the reins of his horse—I'll go with him, after all I'm now in charge of his security.

And his best friend went behind him. They rode the opposite direction of the march, and Alexander took the opportunity to exchange some words with his officers and to joke with some of his men.

- Dionysophanes! –the King called one of his _pezetairoi_, they always loved to see their King knew their names—I heard you are loosing all the money I pay you playing dice –the men near Dionysophanes laughed.

- It's just a momentary bad luck, sire –said Dionysophanes smiling.

- I hope so –the King continued his march— My father –said Alexander to Achilles—Wanted to have a fast army, but to march with so many men is extremely difficult, so he forbid having wagons for military use, and instead he used mules. He also ordered to have only one servant every 10 foot soldiers, and one per cavalry man. Each man has to carry his own equipment and provisions.

- Why? –asked the boy with interest.

- Because you move faster if everyone carry his own equipment –said Alexander—Wagons are difficult to move across rugged ground –the King made a pause, watching his men and the camp followers at the end with the baggage train— But, my father never took his army very far from Macedonia, I don't like to have carts and wagons but sometimes is necessary, to transport siege equipment or wounded soldiers. I don't like using ox, mules move faster and can transport tents, hammocks, medical supplies, firewood, booty, and of course our food supplies.

- Uncle, I saw chickens when I was traveling with aunt Eni –said Achilles, lifting his head to see him.

- Yes, Aki, we need animals to eat –said Alexander, happy to have someone to explain these things—But we can only carry supplies for 14 days.

- Why?

The King laughed.

- Imagine the size of our baggage train if we carry more than that –he said.

- Uncle, are you going to fight against the Great King? –asked the boy, for him this was the most exciting thing he had ever heard.

- Yes, I will.

- Can I go too? –the King laughed, making Boukephalos turned to go back to the front of the army.

- To fight against Darius? You are still very young Aki –said Alexander, ruffling his hair.

Achilles seemed disappointed, but he recovered quickly.

- But when I grow up, I'll be strong like my dad –said the boy. They reach the front again.

- I thought you said you were going to be like the other Achilles –said Hephaistion, he had heard the entire conversation, but didn't want to intrude. Alexander looked adorable explaining everything to the boy.

- Yes, but you are even stronger –Hephaistion blushed.

The King laughed, but before he could speak again, they heard behind them a racket that made them turned their heads immediately.

- What's that? –asked Perdikkas, narrowing his eyes trying to see.

Leonnatos kneeled on his horse and shielded his eyes.

- I think something is happening at the rear, near our baggage train –he said.

Alexander frowned. He had passed near the rear and hadn't seen anything unusual. He was about to send someone to check what was happening, when a man came riding as fast as he could.

- Sire! –exclaimed the man, one of the servants in charge of the mules—Sire, we are under attack.

It was as if Alexander were a completely different person; he was suddenly serious emanating that powerful aura that could intimidate the bravest of men. Nobody had expected an attack here, and the King took this as a personal insult, he had been careless and that was unforgiving. If Alexander was strict with others, he was even stricter with himself.

He organized the _hetairoi_ cavalry in a heartbeat and shouted orders for the _pezetaioi_ _taxeis_ to take battle formation. Achilles went back to his father, and Hephaistion saw with horror that he would have to fight with his son there. He cursed.

Every single one of the _hetairoi_ thought that the Persians were attacking, and more than one thought Memnon was coming after them.

XXX

Grandfather Demetrios and Berenike saw thousands of men howling and running to where they were. Some of them on horses, others on foot, armed with swords, bows or slings. They were an amorphous and disordered group that looked more like a herd of wild animals.

- Who are they? –asked Berenike taking her bow, and hiding her children and Netikerty in the wagon.

- I have no idea –shouted grandfather Demetrios, taking his 2 magnificent swords: Castor and Pollux—But I won't make things easy for them.

Berenike felt her heart racing, this was the second time she had to aim against men, but this time she was driven by the powerful need to protect her children and she didn't vacillate to shoot her arrows; while her grandfather showed why he had been known as the "Barbarian" when he was younger.

Around them everything were chaos. The camp followers and the servants tried to run away from the attack, others stayed and fight but soon grandfather Demetrios noticed something very curious. The enemy's goal wasn't to kill them; they ran directly to the mules and the animals.

These are not Persians troops; these are thieves –thought grandfather Demetrios, when he heard the horses' hooves.

The cavalry was coming but these thieves were very crafty and ran away as fast as they had appeared. Hephaistion sat Achilles facing him, and the boy leaned his head against his father's chest. He didn't wanted Achilles to see the battle. Hephaistion covered him with one arm, and, in that moment, he truly regretted not using a shield. With his right hand he attacked taking the lives of more than one.

He saw an arrow coming directly to him and the first thing he thought was to protect his son. Hephaistion didn't know how he did it, but listening to his instincts, he moved his sword just before the arrow hit him, breaking it in two.

- How, in the name of Ares, did you do that? –asked Kleitos near him, his face was the vivid image of astonishment.

- I… don't know –that was an honest answer.

The cavalry killed several men, but the damage was done. The thieves had taken many of the army's supplies.

- What happened here? –asked Alexander when the battle (if you could call that a battle) was over. Eumenes had his people running for one side to the other, to make an account of the damages.

They were standing in the middle of the mayhem that had been the battlefield. Several mules and horses were wounded or dead, and one of the few carts was burning, several sacks of grain had been stolen and others were cut during the battle, the grain spreading on the ground.

- Sire, a group or armed men appeared of no where and attacked us with outstanding speed –said the officer in charge of guarding the baggage train, he had a very nasty cut on one arm, but was more worried about his King's wrath than about his wounds—First we thought they were Persian troops, but they were very disorganized.

- Who were these people? –asked the King, pointing at a dead body with his sword.

- I…I… —the officer stammered, he had no idea of what to say.

- Thieves! –exclaimed grandfather Demetrios, dragging a wounded man behind him—They are thieves, Alexander.

- Grandpa? –exclaimed Hephaistion in a low voice.

- This piece of scum –grandfather Demetrios threw the man to the ground—Speaks a little Greek; he said they are Pisidians, a band of marauders that lives near a rock fortress in the foothills.

- Alexander –said Eumenes, not wanting to be left behind—I have the report of our losses –the King settled his icy-cold uneven eyes on his secretary making him shivered—I-I-I…the thieves got away with several captives and pack animals…and, and we have heavy casualties.

One look at the King's face told Hephaistion he was beyond fury. Alexander had a very bad experience with thieves back when they had gone into voluntary exile in Illyria, and if in those days he hadn't rested until he made the thieves paid, this time he felt sorry for the Pisidians.

- Demetrios –said Alexander to Hephaistion's grandfather—Ask this man about the fortress: where is it, how many men are there, how are they armed, whatever is useful.

- Yes, Alexander –answered grandfather Demetrios, extremely happy to be useful again in the army.

- Why do I have the feeling that we are going after these thieves? –whispered Perdikkas to Hephaistion.

- Because we know our Alexander –answered Hephaistion smiling.

- We are going to camp here –said the King raising his voice to be heard—Krateros, take your _taxei_ and start digging a ditch around the camp palisade.

- Yes, Alexander.

- Perdikkas! Take a cavalry squadron and go the nearest villages to ask more about these thieves –said the King.

- You can count on it –said Perdikkas, closing his fist in front of his face.

- Eumenes, see that this mess is cleaned –said Alexander, opening his arms to encircle the anarchy around him. A couple of chickens ran near him.

- I'll see to it immediately –the secretary practically ran to obey the King's orders.

XXX

It took a while to have the camp ready, but when things were quieter, Hephaistion went to Alexander's tent. He frowned when he saw the King had his meal intact, resting on the table next to where he was checking the maps.

- You haven't eaten –said his best friend walking to him.

- I don't have time to eat –said Alexander, his eyes on the map.

Hephaistion sighed, took the plate and sat at the King's side.

- Open you mouth –Alexander turned to see him, and found his best friend with fork in hand, ready to feed him in the mouth as if he were a small child.

- What are you doing?

- Feeding you, like I do with Aki –said Hephaistion simply—Now, open your mouth and, if you eat everything, you will have a reward.

Alexander laughed, truly amused.

- And what reward do I get?

- Well…I give candies to Aki, but I think –the moved closer to the King's lips—You can have something… –he kissed him softly, languidly pulling his lower lip with his teeth—Different –there was something in the way he said "different" that heated Alexander's blood in 2 seconds.

For Hephaistion utterly amusement, the King let him feed him in the mouth and ate all his dinner, like a good boy.

* * *

(1) Colleen McCullough. _Caesar's Women_, p 220

(2) Donald W. Engels. _Alexander the Great and the Logistics of the Macedonian Army_, p 11

**A/N:** Well, that's all for now. I know I'm horrible for leaving you like this, but soon enough Hephaistion is going to meet the Great King Darius :D

Don't forget to leave a nice review, pretty please!


	58. Chapter 57

Hi everyone!

Thanks for your all support –Zophiel bows— I really, really thank you.

**Hello Sophea**: Please don't apologize, this isn't homework, and don't worry about the size of the reviews :D I'm the one who is very grateful with, and you are the one who brightens my days with your reviews. Thanks!

I was laughing a lot when I read about Hephaistion's locket. You are so right. You'll see, my problem is that my editor, creative team, writer, historical advisor and secretary are Zophiel, and she doesn't do a very good job. I was planning to fire her, but I think I can't do that. Thanks a lot for telling me; I really appreciate it.

I'm glad you like my explanations; I have to put them because I got confused with so many names and things. You like Aki! :D I'm very happy to read that, things are going to be quiet interesting with him in the future. Hehe, I totally agree with you, it's funny to imagine a General spoiling a King by feeding him like a child. But if you like that, you are going to like this update. A million thanks again, and good luck at your job training ^_^

**CHAPTER 52**

_About King Antiochus III of Syria_

_202 BC Antioch_

_The king, escorted by a large group of Syrian soldiers, stopped at the entrance of the great temple of Pythian Apollo, built in the midst of that beautiful forest by his ancestor Seleucus I, general of the legendary troops of Alexander the Great. Antiochus went into the temple alone, and knelt before the beautiful statue of the god carved by the legendary Bryaxis […] The stay at the temple seemed to have helped him to clarify his view of things. First would be the recovery of the ports [...] After that, the conquest of Greece, although that might eventually lead to a confrontation with King Philip V of Macedonia, but it must be if he wanted to achieve his dream, if he wanted that everyone remember him as the reincarnation of Alexander (1)_

**-o-o-o-**

Next day, Hephaistion woke up early. They had a very busy night preparing the camp fortifications in order to avoid another attack, and even if had wanted to spend the night with his King, he couldn't thanks to Eumenes. But even if the General hadn't slept well, he had the habit of waking up early, besides he had to prepare everything to march, because he had the hunch that the King would want to go after the thieves as soon as possible.

As everyday, he took his usual bath with cold water; that was a habit that nobody in the camp understood, but he liked to feel clean and to find hot water in military camp was something extremely difficult.

_I swear, I did it because I like to feel clean, but I didn't know cold water served to maintain your skin young. Krateros mocked me a lot when he heard that the women in the Great King's harem took care of their skin with cold water. _

Kyros, who was feeling very guilty after sneaking out at night and returning when the King and his Generals were in the tent nights ago, had been behaving extremely well, and that morning, in spite of the hour, he got the breakfast ready for his master's surprise.

- I am sorry –said the Theban, very ashamed. He had days looking for an opportunity to apologize, but hadn't find one until now.

- About? –asked Hephaistion, taking a bite of his food.

- I…—Kyros didn't know how to explain it, he clenched his fists on his lap—I have been sneaking out at night –he said very quickly, without looking at him.

Hephaistion, with his mouth full of bread and his cheeks inflated, saw him for a few seconds before swallowing and smiling.

- I noticed long ago that you sneak to see Glycon –Kyros blushed—Don't worry, I'm not mad, in fact I'm glad –the Theban lifted his head and saw him confused—I sincerely believe that if you had been here the night of the attack, they may have killed you and that would have made me very sad.

Kyros smiled and, without thinking, he embraced his master. He couldn't be more grateful with the Gods for letting him found Hephaistion that horrible night at Thebes.

- Thank you –said Kyros making and effort to not cry.

Hephaistion patted his back.

- Kyros I'm going to be very busy today, please take care of Aki –he said and the Theban nodded—How did he behave with you?

The Theban cleaned his tears with the back of his hand.

- He is a good boy and always obeys what you say to him, it's like having a baby brother –he said, changing his height from one foot to another—But he talks a lot, and is always asking "why".

- And what do you answer him? –the General wanted to know.

- Er…I don't know half of the things Aki asks –said Kyros with all honesty—Besides he asks very weird things.

- Like what? –now Hephaistion was curious. He was trying to get to know his son, and not always had the opportunity to be with him.

- Like… –the Theban thought for a second—Like this one! If a turtle doesn't have a shell, is he homeless or naked? –Hephaistion laughed so hard, that he almost choked on his food—What kind of question is that?

- Tell me something, Kyros –said the General, when he could speak again—Do you think Aki need a tutor?

- You mean if he needs classes? –asked the Theban and his master nodded—Maybe, I mean, he likes to learn.

Maybe Alex isn't that crazy about Kallisthenes teaching Aki, after all –thought Hephaistion.

Hephaistion finished his breakfast, took his 2 swords and cloak. He kissed Achilles' head, who was still sleeping, and opened the flaps of his tent; he was reviewing mentally everything he was going to do that day, when he saw a figure standing in front of him. He almost jumped scared when he saw Dismas, his second in command.

- By Ares' balls! What are you doing here? –asked Hephaistion, recovering quickly.

- I'm here to accompany you, sir –said Dismas, confusing him.

- Accompany me? Where? –the General understood even less.

- The King ordered me to follow you wherever you go, sir –explained Dismas, he never changed his expression of professional seriousness.

Hephaistion was going to ask why, when he remembered the attack he had suffered nights ago. That, along with the thieves attack, must have Alexander very worried. He said nothing to Dismas (it was pointless) and went to the King's tent. Luckily for him, he found Alexander alone, still sleeping after hearing Eumenes' detail report about the damages until late.

- Alex –he called the King, shaking him.

- Mm? –whispered a very sleepy Alexander.

- Why did you ask Dismas to follow me? –asked Hephaistion—I can take care of myself…Alex?

- Hm?

Hephaistion took a pillow and hit him repeatedly, until the King woke up, raising one arm in a vain attempt of protecting himself.

- Phai, Phai wait…what's wrong? –his best friend stopped, and Alexander sat; all his blond hair was standing up as if he had received an electric shock, which made Hephaistion laughed—Sweet Zeus! My own _Somatophilax_ is trying to kill me.

- Your fault –said his best friend, taking a seat at his side—Why did you order Dismas to follow me? –he insisted and the King yawned.

- You woke me up for that? –Alexander scratched his head, making his hair even worst, and Hephaistion pinched his arm.

- Ouch! What was that for? –the King rubbed his arm.

- I don't want Dismas following me all day –said Hephaistion, making an especial emphasis in each word—I can take care of myself.

- Phai, the Great King tried to kidnap you –said the King, now more awake—I don't want to lose you again, I had enough when Memnon did it.

His best friend caressed his cheek with his finger. He was truly grateful with Alexander for his love and concern, but if they were to continue fighting a war on a hostile territory, the King needed to get use to the idea that Hephaistion was going to be exposed to danger.

- I'm grateful and flatter for your concern…but if you still want to have a sex life you will tell Dismas to: Stop. Following. Me –said Hephaistion with a firm voice.

- Sex life? –he repeated in astonishment—What sex life? We haven't made love since we left Halicarnassus, and that was almost 2 months ago –the King reproached him—I would be better dating Kleitos, at least he is always available.

- You are changing the subject –said his best friend, ignoring his last comment.

- No, YOU are changing it –Alexander pointed at him accusingly.

- Alex, you know perfectly well why we haven't made love –Hephaistion explained with calm—It's because every free moment we have we have spent it with Aki –Alexander sighed and his best friend retook the original conversation—Alex, I don't like to say this but…what can Dismas do that I can't? Do you know someone who can defeat me?

- No, I don't know one single man who can defeat you, but if you are attack by 5 or 6 men, I think Dismas would be capable of being of some help, don't you think? –said Alexander, holding his gaze. The General played along and both were locked in a duel of eyes, until Alexander gave him a squint that made him laugh.

- You are impossible –said Hephaistion, brushing his hair back.

- All right, if you don't want to be followed I'll tell Dismas to stop doing it –Alexander gave up.

- Thank you.

- But you will sleep with 5 guards outside your tent.

- Two –Hephaistion haggled.

- Four.

- Three.

- Done –said Alexander and they shook hands.

- Alex.

- Mm?

- The sun came out an hour ago and you were still sleeping, I thought you wanted to have a meeting early today –said Hephaistion, brushing the King's hair with his fingers.

Alexander yawned again.

- Yes, that was the idea, until Eumenes kept me up almost all night –he explained.

- Really? Doing what? –asked Hephaistion in a playful tone.

- With the report of the dama…Oh! –the King got the double meaning of that question—Very funny Phai –his best friend laughed—I wouldn't even put a sword inside Eumenes.

Hephaistion laughed even harder, falling on his side on the bed.

- Oh come on, admit you like Eumenes –his best friend teased him, pulling his tunic—You like that face of his that look as if he was sucking a lemon permanently –Alexander's expression of displeasure made him laugh again— With that sexy style of walking he has, with his horseshoe-shaped legs –now was Alexander's turn to laugh—How old is he, anyway?

- 38 or 39 years old, I think –the King dropped on his back at his side.

- Is he good?

- Well…yes, he does a good job –said Alexander, his uneven eyes on the ceiling—He has a good hand.

Hephaistion laughed again and the King needed a moment to understand the double meaning. Alexander punched his best friend's shoulder.

- A good hand with administration –he explained, slightly blushed.

- You didn't say that first.

- You are very funny today –said Alexander.

- And you very cranky, what? Did you have a bad awakening? –his best friend teased him.

The King rolled on his side and bit his General's shoulder. Hephaistion laughed, and tried to take Alexander off him, but the King didn't let him and they ended rolling on the bed until they fell to the floor. Alexander on top him.

- Alex, you are pretty heavy to be so short, I insist –said his best friend without breathe.

- Your fault –the King rested his head on Hephaistion's chest—Phai?

- What?

- I have been wondering something.

- Tell me.

- Why do you hate Krateros? –asked Alexander, hearing his best friend sighed.

- Isn't it obvious? He is a jerk –said Hephaistion, not bothering in hide how much he dislike him—He is vulgar and rude, always intruding and insulting me every time he sees me. I should be the one asking why, why do you like him?

- I didn't say I like him –the King defended himself—But he is a wonderful commander. I think he is like "my Parmelio"

- So you keep saying –the General ran his fingers through Alexander's back—Speaking of Parmelio, do you have word from him?

- Not from him, but from Eurigyius –said the King—Parmelio wasn't very please with my decision of appointing him as the new _hipparch_ of the Thracian and Thessalian cavalry.

- I'm not surprise –said Hephaistion, and then he remembered the commander of the regular _hypaspists_—I was really impressed when I met Nikanor, he is very kind, nothing like his father and brother.

Alexander lifted his head to see him.

- So…Nikanor, eh? –now was the King's turn to tease him.

- Oh, shut up! –Hephaistion pulled his blond hair—I don't like Nikanor…in that way.

- What way? –asked the King.

- You know.

- No I don't, tell me –Alexander insisted with an evil grin curving his lips—I heard from Kleitos that Nikanor is pretty popular among his men, and he is also good looking.

- Mm, yes, now that you mention it I think I will bed him –said Hephaistion pretending to be seriously considering the matter, when Alexander started tickling him—NO! Stop!…That's…unfair… –the General couldn't stop laughing, and tried to curl up to protect himself.

- Do you surrender? –asked the King, still tickling him.

- YES!… Stop! –Alexander stopped, and Hephaistion breathed heavily. His straight hair, deliciously disheveled, was covering his flushed face.

The King felt a stab of pleasure watching him, and licked his lips wanting to kiss him.

- Gods! What I did to have someone like you at my side? –he said in a dreamy voice.

- You are very poetic today –whispered the General, languidly stretching himself beneath the King, inflaming his senses.

Alexander bent to kiss him, but before he could touch his lips…

- Alexander! –Eumenes' voice filled the place. The King and his best friend snorted at the same time.

- Honestly, if you don't get rid of him now, I'll kill him –whispered Hephaistion in a menacing tone.

- Wait –Alexander stood up and went to the tent's entrance.

The General climbed back to the bed, and from there he heard snatches of conversation, words isolated as: mismanagement of resources, the _Agema_ in appalling conditions, unnecessary expenses ...and things like these, denouncing his bad way of leading his men.

Hephaistion felt his temper rising and for a moment was tempted to go to the entrance and demand that Eumenes said those things to him, at his face. But he decided to wait, and try to calm down. He hated when people talked like that about him, just because they didn't like him, but wouldn't do him any good to go out and argue with the secretary in that moment.

- I'll ask Hephaistion about this, Eumenes –said the King tired, rubbing his eyes.

- Alexander, I don't like to say these things but…you shouldn't trust Hephaistion –said the royal secretary. Alexander lifted both eyebrows in disbelief.

- And, in your opinion, why shouldn't I trust him? –asked the King almost amused.

- He is only using his looks to obtain what he wants. Your father fell for it, he was obsessed with him and see what happened, Hephaistion was in the _Ile Basilike_ at 16 years old –said Eumenes with loathing—Now he is a _Somatophilax_ and also in charge of the _Agema_, and doing a terrible job, by the way, I would be surprised if…

- Eumenes! –Alexander raised slightly his voice—I wont hear more of this –his tone was dangerous and the secretary swallowed, now he had gone too far—If you don't like Hephaistion that's your problem, I don't require that all my Generals, officers and barons like each other in order to work properly, but you are talking about my best friend. Do you think for a moment that you know Hephaistion better than I do? Or you consider your King stupid enough to be fool by someone's charms?

- I…I…

- Leave me alone, Eumenes –said Alexander with an authority that his father never had.

- Yes, sire –the secretary turned on his heels and left.

The King cursed, just when the only thing he wanted to do was spend some time alone with his best friend. He went back to his bed.

- Did you hear? –he asked and his best friend nodded.

- Why does he hate me? –asked Hephaistion lying on the bed, suddenly serious. He truly had no idea; he knew Eumenes didn't like him since King Philip was alive, but…why?

Alexander sighed and dropped on his back at his General's side.

- I don't know, but…I supposed is because I love you –said Alexander, turning to rest on his side to caress Hephaistion's cheek—And I think he thinks as my mother does.

His best friend frowned; he didn't know what the Queen thought about him, except of course that she didn't like him.

- What does she think?

- She has the idea that a strong King doesn't need anyone, a King must not be attach to anybody, he can't depend on someone else…because that is a weakness –Alexander explained, taking his thumb to Hephaistion's lips—She would love to see me cold and distant, like an unreachable God.

- And…what do you think? –Alexander moved closer, barely a few inches from his lips, taking his cheek.

- I think that I wouldn't change you for anything, not even for Darius' Empire –he whispered before kissing him.

That kissed tasted like heaven. Hephaistion embraced him, feeling the King rubbing his body against him, and that sent sparks through the General's nervous system, it had been weeks since they had spent some time alone, and every inch of his body was burning in desire. Hephaistion rolled over the King and Alexander opened his legs for him, bending his knees up.

That took his best friend by surprise. The General leaned his weight on his forearms, at each side of the King's head and saw his blushed face. Hephaistion hair slid like a cascade of silk, his locket swung in front of him, the one that Memnon had thrown at the King, and Alexander returned to his best friend when they met again at Miletus.

Alexander felt a shudder seeing those beautiful gray eyes on him.

It was so strange, to have a man as powerful and beautiful as Alexander at his mercy. He wouldn't dream to be as great as his King, but, there he was, with Alexander so expose and looking so fragile under him.

- What are you waiting? –asked the King, all his body aching to feel Hephaistion's skin against his.

- I was thinking…I probably shouldn't do this –Alexander saw him as if he had gone mad—After all Eumenes says I'm using my looks to manipulate you.

Both of them laughed.

Hephaistion leaned over him and kissed his cheek, his eyelids, stroked his face with his lips slowly, making him shuddered every time he hit the King's skin with his warmth breath. With his index finger the General removed his blond locks and outlined his features taking his time to admire him. Alexander closed his eyes, focused only in feeling; Hephaistion's caresses relaxed him at the same time that made his body shuddered, taking him to the clouds, they made him forget everything.

The King let escape a soft moan that was more like a purr, the purr of a happy kitten when his best friend kissed him again.

By the time the rest of the King's officers arrived, Alexander had a very big smile on his face and looked as if he had been running all morning, patting, sweating, his hair was a mess and his face was blushed.

- Are you all right? –asked Leonnatos, looking at the cute red spots adorning his cheeks.

- Yes, why do you ask? –the King ran his fingers through his hair, in a vain attempt to comb it.

- No, for nothing especial –said Leonnatos, he still thought there was something strange there, but he didn't know what.

Not only Leonnatos but also many of the closest companions, friends and officers thought Alexander was a little crazy. The day before he was furious beyond all reason after being robbed, and now he look calmed and happy.

A few moments later, grandfather Demetrios arrived for Hephaistion astonishment; Alexander had summoned him to share the information he had obtained from the thief he captured. He was looking so happy that Hephaistion smiled, his grandfather loved life in the army, and since he was a little boy he remembered hearing his grandfather's stories about battles and warriors.

The first time grandfather Demetrios knew about the Asian campaign was when King Philip was still alive, Hephaistion had been 14 years old at the time and studying at Mieza, but he had heard from his brother that grandfather Demetrios had been so excited that had spent a whole week talking about Persians and old stories about their riches and palaces covered in gold.

But time passed, King Philip didn't come to Asia, and when the moment finally came, Demetrios had been very depressed knowing he was too old to fight against the Great King. But destiny had other plans for him, and now he was here, at the center of everything and Hephaistion thought his grandfather was so happy that he even looked younger. He couldn't stop smiling.

All were ready to stat the meeting.

- What are you doing here? –asked Krateros to Hephaistion in a whisper, slightly bending to his side—Shouldn't be in your tent playing to be a mom with your kid?

- Try me, please, I have new swords and I'm dying to use them, I'm begging you –answered the General in a menacing tone, but Krateros just laughed without making noise.

- You know Hephaistion? You should make a _hetaira's_ career –said Krateros—You'll do much better than here.

- Really? Do you think so? Mm…well, if I'm better suited to be a _hetaira_, I wonder in what level that would leave you, after all I was the one who broke your jaw and left you unconscious in order to save your sorry ass from the hands of Dardanos –Hephaistion mocked him.

Krateros closed his fists so hard that Hephaistion could hear his fingers cracking.

- You had luck –said Krateros through clenched teeth.

- Yeah, sure.

- Perdikkas! –said the King, ready to start with the meeting—What did you find out about the thieves?

Perdikkas cleared his throat before speaking.

- All the villages around here said the same thing, Alexander –he answered—This band has years terrorizing the farmers and stealing from travelers; the people here is afraid of then, apparently their leader is a very cruel and sadistic man, he likes torturing people.

- Do you have his name? –asked the King, resting his back against the chair.

- Yes, Sargon.

Alexander took a moment to think before speaking again.

- What did your captive say, Demetrios?

- He gave me directions of how to get to their fortress –said grandfather Demetrios, speaking in a professional tone of voice that his grandson didn't know him. Demetrios stood up, and pointed on the map, resting on the table, the route—It's not far for here, but he said this fortress is well defended; it's a rocky stronghold.

- How many men do they have? –asked Kleitos, leaning to the front to have a better view of the map.

- About 3 or 4 thousand, and the same number of noncombatants –explained grandfather Demetrios. Alexander kept silent.

- The problem would be to take the stronghold –said Krateros, successfully reading his King's thoughts.

- Take the stronghold? –exclaimed Philotas in shock, since he was the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry he had stayed with the King instead of going with his father—What are you talking about? –he turned to see the King—It's insane! These Pisidians screwed us, it's humiliating and they took many of our pack animals, but to take their stronghold is a waste of time. We should just ignore them and continue our march.

- Oh, no, no, no –said Alexander—I would not let a pack of thieves to have their way. I will teach this people what happen when someone messes with me –he hit the table with his fist, making the cups and the map jump.

- I like this King –said grandfather Demetrios and Hephaistion smiled.

The army moved as soon as the meeting was over and they headed straight for the mountains. Not only Alexander wanted to make these thieves pay, he also wanted to secure the route behind him to maintain open his communication lines. Everybody understood this, after a while, and they stopped complaining.

- I don't understand Philotas –said the King angrily to Hephaistion, while they were preparing everything to march— I left Cassander in Pella because he was always whining like an old woman, and for what? To be now stuck with Philotas –he tied his horse's saddle so tight that Boukephalos turned to see him.

- Philotas has always been unbearable; have you already forgotten Mieza? –said Hephaistion mounting— And he is especially nasty with you since you ordered the execution of his best friend.

Alexander mounted too.

- Phai, Amyntas had to die.

- I know, I'm just explaining to you why Philotas is always complaining –the King shook his head.

- Yes, but that's not all –he said in a mysterious tone.

- What are you talking about? –asked Hephaistion intrigued—Come on, tell me.

- He likes you –said Alexander watching him directly, and his best friend laughed.

- That was ages ago! And since I turned him down he hates me –said the General.

- That's really what you think? –said the King seriously—You should pay him more attention. He is crazy for you, and he hates ME.

- You are paranoid.

But as soon as those words escaped from his mouth he remembered Nikanor:

_My brother talks a lot about you…_

Berenike, her children, Netikerty and Achilles stayed in a village near the mountains and waited there until the siege was over. Achilles didn't want to stay with his aunt but he always obeyed what he father said, so even if he cried all the way to the village, he said nothing.

The first day of the siege, the thieves threw the Macedonians everything they could, but unfortunately for them, they didn't have artillery to counterattack and their best defense was to lock themselves inside and pray that the King would give up.

This was a very short siege; only 2 days after it started the thieves realized Alexander wasn't going to give up until he had taken the stronghold, the youngest ones burned their families alive to avoid that they fell in the Macedonians' hands. After that they surrendered, even if many of them managed to escape under cover of darkness.

* * *

(1) Santiago Posteguillo. _The Cursed Legions_, p 794 and 795


	59. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER 53**

_Between Vespasian and one Legionary._

_42 AD, The Rhine Frontier_

_'How old are you?' Vespasian asked._

_'Sixteen, sir. Seventeen next month'_

_'Sixteen… hardly enough to be a man. Certainly too young to lead men'_

_'Begging your pardon, sir, but Alexander was only sixteen when he commanded his first army in battle'_

_Vespasian's eyebrows shot up in amazement. 'You consider yourself to be an Alexander? What do you know about military affairs?'_

_'I have studied them, sir. I am familiar with the works of Xenophon, Herodotus, Livy and, of course, Caesar'_

_'And that makes you an expert on the modern Roman army does it?'(1)_

**-o-o-o-**

_We continued our journey and took many cities along our road. Some of them surrendered without major conflicts, others opposed us, but at the end Alexander always had his way. In Aspendus, where the Great King's horses were bred, Alexander got many excellent mounts and of course a huge amount of money that went directly to the men's pay._

- I have a present for you –said Alexander excited, poking his head through the tent's flaps.

- A present? –Hephaistion didn't like this, every time the King had that expression on his face it meant he had done a mischief, and, in this particular case meant he had something really expensive for him.

- Come, and take Aki with you –Alexander left before he could say anything.

Hephaistion sighed.

He went to look for Achilles and found him with his cousins, Berenike's children. They were playing seek and hide in a beautiful garden; Amyntas was looking for his sister and cousin behind a bush, and for what Hephaistion saw, Achilles was hidden inside of a hollow trunk.

- Aki, come out, your uncle is calling us –said Hephaistion kneeling in front of the trunk.

- Don't speak so loud, daddy –whispered Achilles.

- Fine –Hephaistion whispered too—Come out, you will play latter.

He took Achilles by the hand and went to one of the famous breeding places of Aspendus. The boy walked with his mouth opened, admiring the beautiful horses around the place, mares with their foals, and big muscular stallions; more than once Hephaistion had to pull him to make him walk when he stayed for too long in one place.

Finally they found the King and Achilles ran, stretching his arms up for his uncle to carry him.

- What did you do now? –asked Hephaistion.

- You know Phai, you are a very strange person –said Alexander with Achilles in his arms—Everybody likes to receive presents, but with you I practically need to beg you to accept something.

- That's because you insist in giving me expensive things –said his best friend smiling.

- Oh, but you are going to love this –said the King excited as if Hephaistion hadn't say a word—I couldn't give you something in your birthday, so I'm giving you a gift now.

- All right –his best friend didn't have to be a seer to know the King wanted to give him a horse, but he decided to wait before saying anything.

Tree young boys were attending 2 magnificent horses, one mare of a beautiful brown color that looked almost golden and a black colt with a white leg.

- So, what do you think? –asked Alexander with a big smile, Hephaistion smiled shaking his head.

- Wooow! Can I touch them? –asked Achilles excited.

- Of course you can, son –said the King and Hephaistion lifted an eyebrow. Son? Since when Achilles was "son"?—The little one is yours.

Achilles opened his big eyes of different colors and they shone like jewels, he saw Alexander as if all his wishes had come true in that moment.

- Really?

- Wait, what? –exclaimed Hephaistion, the smile left his face—You lost me, what's going on here?

- I want to give you a horse –explained Alexander, putting the excited boy on the ground, and Achilles ran immediately to where the colt was.

- I already have 2 horses –said his best friend—And you gave me Alastor.

- Yes, but that was years ago, you need another horse –explained Alexander, smiling when he saw Achilles caressing the colt as if he were made of crystal, afraid of hurting him, while the grooms held him for the boy—We are traveling a lot and you need a fresh and young mount.

- And the colt?

- As I said, it's for Aki.

- Why? –asked Hephaistion confused—He is 3 years old.

- So you keep reminding me –said the King, his eyes still on the boy.

- He doesn't need a mount now.

- But every Macedonian prince must have one, he need to learn to ride –said Alexander stubbornly— What is he going to do when he has to lead a cavalry squadron?

Prince? To lead a cavalry squadron? –thought Hephaistion.

It was pointless to reason with Alexander, he was hallucinating that in some strange and twisted way they had had a son together, and frankly he was starting to give up. If the King wanted to give Achilles gifts, fine; he would have to see how to deal with the consequences latter, starting with the long list of jealous and nasty people that were going to say that he used his son to obtain benefits from the King; as if he was a woman to use such tricks.

And Eumenes will head the list –thought the General.

- Fine, but just give me the colt –said Hephaistion at last.

- No –answered the King, firmly—You will have the 2 of them. Phai –he closed the distance between them—This is the least I can give you –he soften his voice—My love, you are always helping me, taking care of me; by the Gods! You are the last of your men to get pay when I don't have money.

- That's because I'm not here because of the money –explained Hephaistion, holding his gaze. It would never cease to amaze Alexander how his best friend was the only one who could do it.

- I know –Alexander took his hand—I like to give you things, please don't deny me that pleasure.

- You are a cheater –said his best friend smiling, and the King kissed his cheek. What could he said now? How could he answer that?

They approached the horses and Hephaistion smiled, watching his son's absolute happiness knowing that he was now the proud owner of a colt. It was so easy to be a child; everything was so simple.

- Do you like him? –asked the General, bending down in front of him, and the boy smiled, a bright and innocent smile.

- Yes, daddy.

- How are you going to name it? –asked Alexander, and Achilles frowned, thinking for a moment.

- Pegasus! –exclaimed Achilles making them laugh.

It was almost impossible to separate Achilles from his colt, he wanted to feed him, groom him, and sleep with him. The boy had been very close to taking the now named Pegasus to his father's tent, but the grooms didn't let him.

XXX

- Honestly Phai, I don't understand why you don't like that Alexander treat Aki as if he were his own son? –asked Nikandros, eating with his brother at the port of Side.

The army moved at a speed that had the Persians in astonishment. One moment they were in one place and before the news could reach Darius they were at another city.

- Nick, if Alex wasn't a King, everything would be perfect, but…—Hephaistion made a pause—I already have a lot of problems with people like Eumenes to want my son expose to their enviousness.

- Do you want an advice? –his brother left his last piece of fish— Forget about what people think or say about you. The King is madly in love with you, you have known this since you were 13 years old, and I have been telling you to enjoy it since then –Hephaistion said nothing and brushed his hair back—When you were younger, you had Cassander and Philotas teasing you, a Persian behind you and King Philip obsessed with you –Nikandros counted with his fingers—And you were still a boy! Phai, what I am trying to say to you is…your situation is going to be more and more complicated as Alexander became more powerful and you have to get use to it. You can't run away.

- You are right –Hephaistion sighed, and turned his head to the window, watching the sea at the distance. A salty smell floated to where they were eating.

- Of course I'm right –Nikandros smiled and took his cup with wine—Mm –he licked his lips—How are you doing as the leader of the Agema?

- Fine…it's a tough work but I like it –said Hephaistion, playing with his cup of water-wine, his eyes on the dark liquid—Dismas is a good commander but…I think he doesn't like me.

- Why is that? Have he said something? –the General shook his head—Then?

- Dismas is a good man, he always treats me with professional respect but…I don't know, I have the feeling that he doesn't like me.

- Your ideas.

- Nikanor had been great, by the way –said Hephaistion—He is a very kind person.

- I have never talked to him, but for what I have heard, he had nothing in common with Philotas –said his brother.

- I thought you liked Philotas.

- Sometimes, not always –said Nikandros, Hephaistion thought of the possibility of asking him about what Alexander had said, that Philotas liked him, but his brother changed the subject before he could open his mouth—What do you think of Eni?

- What do I think about what?

- She should have returned home, I tried to reason with her –said his older brother—Is dangerous for her to stay here.

- I agree, but I'm afraid there isn't a way to convince her of going back –said Hephaistion—And I don't blame her, Nick. It's tough to be a woman, and if I were in her place I would have done just the same, and came with Alex here as a camp follower.

- Oww… you mean if you have been a woman, you would have been his wife? –asked Nikandros.

- I guess –how would have been his life if he had been a woman? That question left Hephaistion thinking for a moment. Of course he would have had to start a career as a camp follower, because there was no way he would have been separated from Alexander for months, let alone years.

If he had been born as Berenike instead of Hephaistion, would he be married with Alexander? Of course he would, and he would be Queen of Macedonia, the daughter of a simple hetairoi as his father was, which would have made Parmelio and Antipater extremely angry because they were by far more important than Amyntor, and they had daughters, which made him realized that even if he were a woman he would still have a long list of envious and malicious people behind him.

That was the prize to pay for being with a man like Alexander. Nikandros was right; he had to stop paying attention to what others said about him.

They heard a commotion outside the house where they were eating, voices and people running.

- What's that? –asked Nikandros, looking for his sword—Do you think we are under attack?

- I don't know –Hephaistion stood up to see what was going on.

- Eurycliedes! –said the General, when he saw one of his men running in front of the house.

The young man of 18 years old, platinum blond hair with amber eyes, stopped. This was Eurycliedes' first military campaign, but what he lacked in experience he compensated in enthusiasm, he was always ready to help in everything he were useful.

- General! –he said, saluting.

- Eurycliedes, what's going on? –asked Hephaistion walking to him.

- The Persians, General, they are outside –said Eurycliedes.

- What?

Hephaistion and Nikandros arrived, running, outside Side, wearing their armors and with their swords ready. There, they found a multitude: soldiers, citizens, children, merchants, camp followers, even Kallisthenes was there, along with all the Macedonian officers that were not on duty. When Hephaistion and his brother pushed through the crowd, and arrived to where Alexander, Kleitos and the rest were. There, they found a small, colorful and magnificent group of Persians. Five members of the elite group known as the Immortals, two servants, and one Greek mercenary, mounted on splendid Arabic horses.

The Persians were covered in gold and jewels that shine proudly under the sun, and the Greek mercenary was dressed in a fine cotton chiton and wearing a new silver breastplate with a silver helmet. That vision of splendor and riches only served to aroused the greed of the Macedonians.

- What do you think they want? –asked Krateros.

- I think that finally Darius is taking us seriously –said Alexander, a half arrogant smile curving his lips.

The group stopped a few paces from the crowd, and the Greek mercenary advanced alone, his horse walking elegantly.

- I'm Maeon son of Theas –said the Greek, in a loud and clear voice—I'm under the orders of the Great King Darius.

- I salute you Maeon son of Theas –said Alexander, advancing 2 steps to where the group was. Hephaistion kept his senses alert; ready to protect his Kings even with his life if it were necessary—I am Alexander, King of Macedonia. What brings you here?

- Hail, King Alexander –said Maeon—As I said, I came by the orders of the Great King to speak with one of your officers.

- What did he say? –asked Perdikkas in shock.

The Greek's words started an avalanche of rumors, but Alexander remained as if Maeon had said nothing, as immobile as a monument.

- With which one of my officers do you want to speak? –asked the King.

- Hephaistion son of Amyntor –the rumors increased, now even Alexander looked surprised.

Hephaistion needed a moment to understand the man had just said his name.

- He wants to talk with YOU? –asked Nikandros, as surprised as the rest.

- What for? –asked Alexander, before his best friend could even move from his place.

- I have a letter from the Great King to him –said the Greek—The Great King wants to meet him, sire.

- I am Hephaistion son of Amyntor –said the General, walking until he reached his King's side.

- Then, this is for you –said Maeon, giving him the letter.

Hephaistion took it; it was the finest paper he had ever seen, adorned with a golden ribbon of silk.

- We'll come tomorrow for your answer –said Maeon—With your permission, sire –the Greek made a slightly bow and the group left, leaving behind them numerous voices, murmuring in astonishment and confusion.

- Come –said Alexander, and Hephaistion obeyed. They ignored the voices around him, and Philotas' questions and went back to the city. The General's mind was buzzing, full with ideas, what was going on there? And what did Darius want from him?

When they were alone in the house that served as headquarters for the King, the General extended his hand to give his King the letter.

- Why do you give me this? –asked Alexander, watching the piece of parchment in his best friend's hand.

- You let me read your mail –said Hephaistion softly—Here, take it. I don't want you to think I'm hiding things from you.

- I would never think that –the sincerity in his voice made the General smiled.

- Thanks, but I insist.

Alexander sighed and took the letter. He broke the seal and found a beautiful handwriting, it was written in a very elegant Greek, and after a few moments the King gave the letter back to his best friend.

- Darius wants to meet the man who defeated Dardanos, the Hell Hound, in a single combat –said Alexander while Hephaistion read.

- So it seems –he whispered still reading—I suppose I am an interesting specimen to entertain a Persian King.

- What does Darius think? That you are one of his servants to command at his will? –said Alexander pacing around. Peritas, who was sleeping near them, lifted his head, curious about what was happening.

Hephaistion thought exactly the same as Alexander, he felt offended, he was nobody's buffoon and certainly he wasn't going to entertain the enemy...but, in the other hand, he also felt curious.

The King saw his best friend too quiet and frowned.

- What's in your mind?

- Mm?…Oh, nothing –said Hephaistion. He walked to the nearest candle and approached the corner of the letter to the flame—I'm just…curious. What kind of man do you think is Darius?

Alexander shrugged.

- I think he must be like all the Eastern potentates –said the King, sitting on his desk_—_As a child with power, always wanting to do what he desires, changing the mood from one moment to another, seeing conspiracies in every corner and spending all his money on things he doesn't need ... Oh! I almost forgot, looking for exotic things to have fun.

His best friend laughed.

- So, now I'm an exotic thing –he teased Alexander.

- Well, I wouldn't say exotic –the King smiled, taking his hand to pull him closer—I would better say…hot.

Hephaistion laughed again.

XXX

Since Aspendus had given the Macedonians a great amount of money, the King took the opportunity to give a banquet for his closest companions and officers. Of course that the closest men of the King were like 300, so it wasn't a quiet party, it never was with the Macedonians, especially when they had the opportunity to have a good wine after months marching through hostile territory. Even the common soldiers had permission to celebrate and the King bought them, from his own purse, several amphorae of excellent wine.

Everyone was in an excellent mood in the great hall where the King's drinking party was held. Hephaistion was really grateful to have an opportunity to relax and spent a good time with his friends. Alexander had put Eumenes in charge of finding the second thing that made his men happy: women. So, this promised to be a memorable party.

- Stop drinking that much –said the General to Alexander, taking away the cup that a half naked servant girl had just refilled.

- What are you now? My mother? –asked the King smiling. He tried to take back the cup, but his best friend took it further away.

- Alex, I will not be the one carrying your drunken ass back when this is over –Hephaistion warned him.

- Phai, I'm not drunk –said Alexander—It's my fourth cup, it takes much more than this for me to get drunk.

- I know, nevertheless you shouldn't drink this much –Hephaistion smiled, giving him back the cup—Let's do something, if you promise me not to get drunk I'll see that you have a very…hot night after the party.

Alexander smiled back. Eumenes was right, his General controlled him, but the saddest thing was that he didn't give a damn about it.

Almost at midnight, Krateros walked to the couch Alexander and Hephaistion shared, holding a big and heavy amphora of wine in one hand. Hephaistion ignored him, he thought he was going to talk to the King, but for his surprise Krateros stood in front of him.

- Did you lost something? –asked the General, bored.

- I challenge you –for a moment Hephaistion thought that after all the Gods existed and had granted his wish of killing Krateros. If they had a duel he could always say to Alexander that Krateros had started it and, oh his bad luck! He had no idea of how his swords had ended in the other's neck, an unfortunate accident, we all were going to miss him but Krateros died.

- Are you sure? –the General had to ask, and evil grin on his face. The other showed him the amphora.

- Let's see which one of us can drink more –said Krateros with his booming voice, and the entire party heard him.

- Eh? –Hephaistion lifted one eyebrow. This wasn't what he had in mind.

Alexander was following the conversation amused, but he didn't want to intrude and said nothing.

- Let's see what a pussy you are, Hephaistion, or if you can drink like a man –that was enough, the General stood up.

- I accept your challenge –cheers and screams filled the place, and all the eyes were settled on both men. Everybody knew how much they hate each other, and no one wanted to miss this peculiar duel.

- Alexander –said Krateros—You will be the judge.

- No! –shouted Perdikkas, swaying slightly as he walked after a few drinks—That wouldn't be unfair.

- Let Kleitos be the judge –proposed Nikandros—He is the undefeated champion here!

The audience shouted and whistled their approval.

- What do you say, Melas? –asked Krateros.

- I gladly accept –said the hipparch and the audience cheered again.

Soon Hephaistion and Krateros were sitting in front of each other with only a table between them. A very beautiful Persian girl was going to serve the wine, and Krateros spanked her before they started.

- Ready Mr. I'm-too-handsome-to-do-a-men's-job –said Krateros.

- Ready, Mr. I-had-a-broken-jaw –the men around them laughed, Krateros saw him through narrow eyes.

- Wait, wait –said Kleitos, taking the amphora from the girl's hands—Wine? Are you planning to have a drinking competition with wine? This is going to take forever, let's do this properly.

- What do you suggest? –asked the King, his arms crossed. Oh, he was having the time of his life.

Hephaistion wasn't very sure he wanted to hear.

- Let's do it with this! –said Kleitos showing them a big barrel—I found this in a village, and believe me, this is men's stuff –again the shouts and whistles of approval. If Kleitos said it was strong, then it was strong, nobody could drink like the hipparch, not even the King.

A mysterious beverage? –thought Hephaistion in dismay. He didn't trust Kleitos, but if he said something like that aloud all the present there would mock him and torment him for the rest of his life.

- Bring it –was all that Hephaistion could say, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Alexander laughing. The motherless King knew what he was thinking and was laughing himself to tears.

And the mysterious beverage it was, the General had to make an effort to not do faces after drinking the first cup of that horrible thing. Where did Kleitos found that? He was sure, that if they set fire to that barrel, they could explode the entire city. But after the fourth one he stopped tasting that horrible flavor, probably because he couldn't feel his tongue. The Persian girl filled the cups and Krateros and Hephaistion drank it all in on gulp.

- You know Hephaistion –said Krateros after the seventh cup. His face was blushed and his grin made the scar on his face looked even uglier—I bet your men like you so much in such a short time because you know how to "take good caaaaare of them"

- Are you jealous, Krateros? –asked Hephaistion, his long straight hair was loose, sliding down his shoulders and back, partially covering his blush face.

The girl filled the cups again.

Krateros took his cup and lifted it to propose a toast.

- This one is for you! –he said to the General—For the most beautiful ass in the entire army.

For Hephaistion embarrassment their audience cheered, even Leonnatos and Perdikkas happily drank at that. Alexander only laughed.

Krateros emptied his cup and the General took his own.

- And this one is for you –he said to Krateros—For the only man capable of passing out after one punch –Hephaistion emptied his cup and the audience cheered again.

After the fifteenth cup, Hephaistion was starting to see two Krateros sitting in front of him and knew that his nineteenth cup will be the last one. But at least Krateros didn't look better than he.

- Oh come on, boys –said Kleitos to the 2 contenders—18 cups and you are going to pass out? What's wrong with you?

- Not everybody can be like you, Kleitos –said Alexander.

- I'll drink to that! –shouted the hipparch, lifting his own cup with that strange beverage.

Hephaistion took his nineteenth cup; he could hear the cheers and shouts around him. His brother Nikandros shouted his encourage to him, or what Nikandros thought was encouragement.

- Phai, I bet two months salary on you, so keep drinking you motherless dog! –were his brother's words.

Hephaistion told his arm to move and lift the cup, but the ungrateful limb didn't obey.

- I give up –announced the General. And the sounds of disappointment could be heard.

- I'll kill you, Phai! –shouted Nikandros.

Krateros smiled.

- Victory…is mine –he said.

- Not so fast, old boy –said Kleitos, leaning his weight on the table—You'll have to empty that cup first –the men supported the hipparch's words.

Krateros took the cup and started to drink, but before he could empty it, he passed out and fell on the floor, like a lifeless sack of grain.

- That's it! It's a tie –announced the Kleitos, and the ones that had bet growled, cursed and insulted.

Alexander walked to where Hephaistion was sitting, and bent at his side.

- How do you feel?

- How do I look? –asked his best friend, everything was spinning around him.

- Like shit –answered the King with all sincerity.

- Uhm!…I feel like that –said Hephaistion. He tried to stand up, but almost fell, so Alexander had to take him by the waist and almost carried him out of the hall.

On their way out Hephaistion started to laugh and couldn't stop, it was as if somebody was tickling him, and that made the Alexander's task of carrying him even more difficult.

- That…that…thing tasted like piss –said the General roaring with laughter.

- I can imagine, if Kleitos chose it –said the King, he had never realized how heavy was his best friend, and being almost 20 centimeters shorter than he didn't make things easier.

And there goes my chance to get laid tonight –thought the King puffing out.

- Alex, you are so short that I don't know how you managed to be seen in the battlefield without standing on a siege tower –said Hephaistion, laughing as if that was the funniest thing in the whole world, patting the King's head—You should be careful or one of these days you are going to find yourself stuck in a horseshoe.

Alexander rolled his eyes tired. He had never seen Hephaistion this drunk, usually it was the other way around, Hephaistion was the one that took care of him, and he didn't know his best friend was such a happy drunk.

- You should rest –said the King, ignoring his comments.

- Rest? Where? In your bed? I don't think I'll fit in a walnut-shell –the General laughed so much that his tummy started to hurt.

- Ha-ha, Phai –said Alexander without humor, seriously considering the possibility of leaving him there to sleep on the corridor.

- Alex! Alex!

- What? –asked the King dead serious.

- Alex, I bet that you have a collection of toothpicks to use as spears –Hephaistion laughed so hard that Alexander actually let him fall.

His best friend lay on his back laughing.

The King ran a hand through his face and bent over his General to help with to stand up.

- Phai, you can't say I don't love you –he muttered, dragging him.

- Alex? –said Hephaistion standing up with difficulty.

- What now?

- I like you, very much –he said in a silly tone—Do you want to know what I like the most about you?

- I'm not very sure I want to know right now –the King muttered.

- Your…butt –he said proudly—You have a beautiful butt –and the General spanked him, just like Krateros had done with the Persian girl.

Alexander narrowed his eyes and thanked all the Gods that they were alone in the corridor. The King managed to take him as far as the house door when Nikanor came running after him.

- Alexander, a messenger arrived asking for you –he said, hearing Hephaistion laughing.

- Now? I can't see him now –said the King, trying his best to keep Hephaistion on his feet.

- He said is urgent –Alexander puffed out and watched his best friend—Alexander, if you want, I can take Hephaistion to his tent.

The King nodded. He didn't want to leave his General but he hadn't other choice.

- Please take care of him.

- I will –Nikanor took Hephaistion by the waist, and the General lifted his head with difficulty to see the King.

- Where are you going?

- I'll see you latter, Phai –said Alexander—I have things to do and you should rest.

- I don't want to rest –said his best friend—I'm horny.

Nikanor made his best not to laugh and the King blushed.

- Go to sleep Phai –Alexander left.

- Come, Hephaistion –said Nikanor, as if he was speaking to a child—We are going to your tent.

- But Alex left…

- Yes, but I'm sure he will come back soon.

Nikanor left Hephaistion in his tent; there his pages took care of him, since Kyros was with Achilles at Leonnatos' tent. The boys helped him get into bed and changed his clothes, a task they did delighted, and covered him with a sheet before leaving.

- Nikanor! –Philotas called his brother—What are you doing here? –he knew perfectly well whose tent this was.

- I helped Hephaistion to come back from the party –said his brother—He is very drunk after that competition with Krateros.

- But I saw Alexander carrying him.

- Yes, but the King has urgent things to attend –Nikanor yawned—I'll better go, is pretty late. Health to you, brother –he patted Philotas shoulder and left.

But Philotas remained where he was, watching Hephaistion's tent, without deciding whether to enter or not. The General was very drunk and Alexander was busy, he licked his lips and opened and closed his fist. He turned to see if someone was there, but he found no one, except for the guards. The rest were still at the party.

Finally, he made a decision and walked to the tent. Hephaistion's guards saw Philotas, but they didn't stop him, why should they? Philotas son of Parmelio was the hipparch of the hetairoi cavalry and they had no orders of not letting anyone in the tent.

Inside everything was dark. Philotas took a moment to calm the furious beating of his heart and continued advancing until he found the General's bed. Hephaistion was lying face down and Philotas felt his body burning with the thought of being able to touch him. There he was, the most beautiful man he had seen in his life, too handsome for the peace of mind of men and women, a few feet away, lying completely at his mercy. When Philotas entered he was not quite sure what he would do, but now ...

He took a seat at his side on the bed, and when he was going to touch his head…

- Alex? –asked Hephaistion in a sleepy tone. Philotas froze in his place, what he was going to do now?—I knew you will come –the General tried to straighten himself but failed and started laughing again—Alex?

Philotas nodded. His hormones took control of his body in that moment, and he kissed Hephaistion. He had been dreaming of kissing him since they were boys in Mieza and now, almost 10 years later the desire he felt for Hephaistion hadn't diminished in the least. The General smiled and clumsily returned the kisses, he waved his body against Philotas, and Parmelio's son believed he would die at that moment.

He lay over Hephaistion, kissing him in haste and desperation, while his hands slid under his robe looking for his strong thighs. Hephaistion bent his knees up on either side of Philotas' waist and surrounded his neck with his arms. In his drunken stupor the General was sure he was with his King, and he sighed, moaned and moved his body the same way he would have done with Alexander, which had Philotas touching the sky.

Parmelio's son was overwhelmed by all the sensation that assaulted his body, the smooth and creamy skin of Hephaistion, his kisses, all threatening to drive him crazy. Philotas caressed him trying to cover his body all at once. This was what Alexander enjoyed, why then, what was worthy of a King wasn't worthy of him too?

- Alex, please –Hephaistion panted—I need you…inside.

Oh, that was too much. Philotas took off his own chiton, so fast that it seemed as if it had been covered by ants, and lifted Hephaistion by the waist…

XXX

Alexander finished his business with the messenger and went to his best friend's tent, but it looked like as if it was a conspiracy to keep him from going because his soldiers, in the same moment they saw him leaving the house of the party, approached him to thank him and ask him to share a few drinks with them.

When he could continue his path, he stopped in the middle of the street, and started wondering if it wouldn't be better to go to his own room, he was tired and by now Hephaistion had probably passed out. Then, he decided to go to the house, which served as headquarters, and started walking again.

* * *

(1) Simon Scarrow. _Under the Eagle_, p 19

Oh My! This chapter was longer than I have expected. I know, I'm a horrible person for leaving you like this, but I'm afraid we will have to wait until next week to know what happened with Hephaistion.

I have to thank my friends Gaby, Ilse and Caro for their help with this chapter, and also to all my friends who helped me with this drinking competition. When I asked them about the competition, I got the same answer from all of them: _are you nuts? Beer, wine? You have a drinking competition with Tequila_. Well, since Tequila wasn't an option here, I hope you can forgive the use of the "mysterious beverage"

Thanks, really thanks for reading and see you next week.

_Ahem_, my review?


	60. Chapter 59

**Hello Everybody!**

Oh My! I'm so excited that I couldn't stop smiling the whole weekend. Thank you, really really thank you all for your kind reviews. You are amazing!

**Hello Sophea:** Thanks a lot for your messages. I very happy to read you like my conversations. I love talking so I try to make conversations interesting :D I like to imagine that Alex and Phai talked a lot, I don't know why. Oh! I enjoyed a lot making fun of Alexander's height ^_^ I was truly evil but I couldn't help it. Oh, yeah, Philotas finally did it. But you haven't heard the end of it :D About Darius, I have a plan for him and Phai, but unfortunately it will have to wait a little. I truly hope you like this update, and thanks again.

**CHAPTER 54**

Philotas thought he had died and reached the Olympus. His dream was coming true; he had desired Hephaistion since the General was a boy of 15 years old at Mieza, wrestling against Leonnatos. Only Koinos had seemed Philotas that distant day, watching Amyntor's son with his mouth opened, Hephaistion's perfect creamy skin beaded with sweat, his face blushed with the effort, panting and grunting as he tried to beat the invincible Leonnatos.

That was an image he had never managed to forget, that, and his memory of Hephaistion at Ilium, naked and covered in oil, hadn't done more than feed his lust for him, year after year. A desire that had burned his soul and tormented his nights.

He had tried to hate Hephaistion, after he refused to become his _eromenos_, but was in vain. The one he had hated all this time was Alexander. Then, why had he been such a jerk with the General? Because he knew that would hurt the King.

Alexander was the one who had executed his best friend, the only person in the world who understood him as nobody else could, Amyntas son of the late King Perdikkas III. He was sure that, if Alexander hadn't been in his way, Hephaistion would have been his since they were boys.

Philotas kissed and slid down his lips through Hephaistion's cheek, the strong smell of alcohol filled their nostrils but it mattered little to him, the softness of his skin was addictive and every sound that came out of his mouth took Philotas a little closer to the Elysian Fields.

Philotas took his thighs and, obediently, Hephaistion spread his legs for him. This was a vision that only the King had seen, something restricted only for his eyes, and the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry, found himself divided between 2 powerful feelings: lust and jealousy. He could feel Hephaistion's breathe hitting his neck, and his arms surrounding his back, his warmth body against him was something he could die for.

Philotas caressed his thighs with his thumbs, enjoying the friction between their skins, he was ready to finish this, ready to fulfill all his dreams, when he felt the General's arms falling on the bed. He lifted his head and saw, to his complete astonishment, that Hephaistion had passed out at last, after 18 drinks of Kleitos' mysterious beverage. For a moment Philotas didn't understand what was going on, he took the General by the shoulder and shook him.

- Hep…Phai! –he whispered—Phai!

But Hephaistion was too drunk to wake up. With luck, he would open his eyes again until next day's noon.

- Shit! –Philotas cursed.

What now? –thought Parmelio's son. He was naked, horny and between Hephaistion's legs. And, the malicious evil high-pitched little voice of his hormones shouted their answer at the same time: "what else? We are already here, right?" He licked his lips again—What the hell?

Philotas kissed one of Hephaistion's knees and was ready to thrust inside him…

- PHILOTAS! –a very angry and surprised voice shouted, making the _hipparch_ turned, still holding the General's legs.

The tent's flaps were opened and the light of the torches streamed through the opening. A man was standing there, a dark silhouette outlined against the light that didn't allowed Philotas to see who it was. The newcomer didn't waste time waiting for an explanation, he took one of Hephaistion's swords, which rested on the side of the bed and went after Philotas. If Parmelio's son hadn't had such good reflexes, his life would have ended there, skewered like a pig.

Philotas took his sword from the floor and stood there, naked and ready to face his opponent, who didn't waste time and attacked again. The newcomer was serious, aiming to kill, this was no game. The clanging of swords clash drew the attention of the guards, and the first one to run into the tent was Eurycliedes, but as soon as he came in, he didn't know what to do when he found that peculiar scene before his eyes. One of his companions entered with a lamp and then, Philotas saw he was fighting against the King.

The guards didn't think twice and they ran to restrain the _hipparch,_ to protect the King.

- YOU ARE A MOTHERLESS DOG, PHILOTAS! –shouted Alexander, angry beyond all reason—I should kill you right there, like the pig you are.

Eurycliedes had never seen his King so angry and he shivered, but one look at the bed told him everything he needed to know. He blushed when his eyes found the long, shapely legs of the General, separated and displayed on the rumpled bed. Hephaistion was naked but covered slightly with the sheet.

Philotas laughed, and Eurycliedes thought he was very brave or absolutely crazy, he would have pissed himself if the King were watching him with that fury and anger.

- Kill me? Under what charges my King? –he mocked Alexander. He too had drunk too much that night and was feeling very bold and challenging.

The King clenched his jaw and tried to attack him again…

- What's going on here? –the booming voice of Kleitos filled the place, Dismas came behind him, to see if his General was fine.

This was a very bizarre scene, Philotas naked and held by 2 guards, an unconscious Hephaistion almost complete naked on the bed and a very furious Alexander with sword in had. The new comers didn't have to be genius to guess what had happened there.

Dismas took the blanket and covered Hephaistion, it wasn't right that the men had to see the General like this.

- Is it really necessary to have me here like a criminal? –Philotas loosened himself from the guards' grip, and, with calm and impudence looked for his chiton on the floor, to get dress.

- Do you really think you are going to get away with this so easily? –asked the King, in a tone of voice that gave the creeps to all the present there, including Philotas, though he made a supreme effort not to show it—You almost rape Hephaistion.

- Rape? Where did you get that idea? He wanted to sleep with me –said Philotas, and Alexander laughed scornfully—He asked me to take him –which was half-truth because the General thought he was the King.

Kleitos snorted.

- Philotas, do you think we are stupid? –he said—Hephaistion drank too much, I bet he didn't even knew who you were… that –Kleitos saw the unconscious form of the General—If he was awake when you tried to have sex with him.

- Who do you think you are talking to, Kleitos? –said Philotas angry, he was like a hunted animal—Hephaistion was awake, and very much in need of my attentions, why is so hard to believe that he wanted to have some fun with me?

This time, Kleitos had to hold Alexander before he killed Parmelio's son, but it wasn't easy. The King was like a furious bull.

- I will KILL you, Philotas –the King growled.

- Ask the guards, and they will tell you how hard were Hephaistion moaning.

- SHUT UP, Philotas! –shouted Kleitos, he didn't know for how long he would be able to hold the King—And get the hell out of here.

Philotas was going to open his mouth again when he saw Alexander's eyes. He swallowed hard and decided to go. One thing was to want to make the King angry, another very different to have a dead wish.

- Why did you let him go? –Alexander demanded to know, breathing heavily, as soon as Philotas was gone.

- Because we all are a little drunk, and no good will come of killing Parmelio's son –said Kleitos, unable to hold the King's gaze.

The King didn't say a thing. He walked to where Hephaistion was lying.

- Dismas!

- Sire.

- Take the General to my room, and this time, do not let anyone inside, did you hear me? NO ONE can enter my room –said the King.

- Perfectly, sire –said Dismas—Eurycliedes, help me.

- Yes, sir –answered the guard.

- Alexander…

- I don't want to hear more about this Kleitos –said the King.

- All right.

XXX

Next day's afternoon Hephaistion opened his eyes and wished he hadn't wake up at all. His head hurt as if someone had knocked him with a hammer, the weak sunrays, that came through the curtains, hit his face as if they were a terrible fire burning his skin, and his stomach felt as if a battle was being fought inside.

The General heard the door opening, but for him, the slightly creaking sound was like war drums, and the soft paces of Kyros like the steps of Atlas.

- Are you awake? –asked the Theban, bending at his side.

- Mm…don't shout Kyros –Hephaistion complained, covering his head with the pillow.

- Sorry…are you hungry? –just the thought of food made his stomach revolt, and the Theban had to run to fetch a bucket.

Kyros took care of his master, cleaned him and gave him to drink a lot of water, before the General fell again on the bed.

- Where am I? –muttered Hephaistion.

- In the King's room –said Kyros whispering— Do you want something?

- I want to die –said his master from under the pillow.

- Right…Um…I'll go then, but I'll be outside if you need something –whispered the Theban, covering the General with a blanket before leaving.

Hephaistion didn't know how long he was alone; the pain in his head didn't let him think. He wished to fall asleep again, but then he felt a strong hand on his back.

- Phai?

- Alex?

- I won't ask if you are fine, because I can't tell you are not –said the King softly, taking a seat at his side.

- How considerate…Want to do something useful? –asked his best friend, hiding his head like an ostrich.

- Mm?

Hephaistion took away the pillow and turned to see him.

- Please, stroke my head –the King smiled.

Alexander sat closer and put his best friend's head of on his lap, gently caressing his head, and stroking his temples.

- Mm…that's better –purred Hephaistion, closing his eyes.

- Phai, do you remember what happened last night? –Alexander had to ask. He had interrogated Eurycliedes about last night events, but that had only made things worst.

- Sire, the _hipparch_ Philotas came a few moments later his brother Nikanor had left –had said the guard—And…well…I could hear the General…em…– Eurycliedes blushed—I could hear him laughing and moaning, sire.

- Are you sure? –the King insisted and the guard blushed even more.

- Yes, sire –said Eurycliedes—The General…er-…well, he is, um…he is very noisy.

That was true; Hephaistion was very noisy when they made love, which was one of the things the King liked about him, but now he didn't know what had happened. Not for a second he though Philotas had said the truth, after all, Hephaistion didn't like him.

Kleitos is right –thought the King—Phai was too drunk, he should not have known with who he was.

- Mm?…You mean about the drinking competition? –asked Hephaistion in a sleepy voice.

- After that –his best friend made an effort to think, oh but to think was too painful.

- I don't remember anything after the sixteenth drink –his best friend muttered—Or was the fifteenth?…I don't know…

- You don't know who won, then? –the King pushed the question.

- Please, just tell me it wasn't Krateros –pleaded Hephaistion with his eyes closed.

- No, it was a tie –said Alexander—You gave up and Krateros passed out.

- And if he passed out, why was a tie? I should have win, don't you think?

- You gave up –explained the King.

- Oh…

- By the way, your brother wants to kill you –Alexander informed him—Apparently he bet 2 months salary on you.

- Too bad…

- Phai, you really don't remember anything else? –the King insistence was suspicious. Hephaistion straightened himself to look at him.

- What did I do last night? –asked the General—And don't lie to me.

Alexander took a moment before answering. If Hephaistion didn't remember a thing, he didn't thought it would be good for him to know what had almost happened with Philotas. The night before, the King was so mad, that the first thing he did was check his best friend's body. Philotas must be very grateful with the Gods because if Alexander had found he had made Hephaistion his, he would have killed him with his own hands without caring about the consequences.

- Alexander!

- So, you conveniently forgot the fact that you made fun of your King –said the King confusing him—You started laughing after the party, and said, that I was so short that you didn't know how was possible for people to see me on the battlefield.

Hephaistion laughed, a nervous laugh. He didn't remember it.

- You are kidding –but one look at the King's face told him otherwise. Oh, how embarrassing.

- Tell me something; do you really think I'm too short? –Alexander wanted to know, making things hard for his General.

- I…um…well, you…em… certainly aren't a tall man –said Hephaistion clumsily.

- You are not helping your case, Phai.

- All right, yes I think you are…not very tall –his best friend said in the nicest words he could find.

- Not very tall? –Alexander saw him through narrowed eyes.

- You just aren't going to let it go, do you? –his best friend sighed—Fine, you are short and yes I think you are shorter than the average, happy?

- Not particularly –muttered the King.

- But, I like you a lot –said Hephaistion, leaning again his head against the King's lap, and tickling his thighs with his hair—You are the only one who makes my heart beat faster.

- Tell me other thing?

- Go ahead.

- What do you like the most about me? –asked Alexander with curiosity.

- Why do you ask that…Oh! I see, what else did I say last night?

- No, I asked first –Hephaistion puffed out.

- Your butt –he said at last—Your turn now, what did I say?

- Pretty much the same –answered the King—Just that you spanked me too.

- Oh shit! –said his best friend ashamed—I will not drink again –vain words, all the Macedonians said the same after a particularly wild night—Now is my time to ask.

- What do you want to know? –the General took a moment before speaking again.

- Did we make love last night? –that question froze Alexander.

- Why do you ask? –he asked without voice.

- Because I have this –he raised his arm and the King saw a clear and red hickey, that made his blood burned in rage—And I have another one in my thigh.

Alexander cursed in the worst words of the Macedonian language, and that, took Hephaistion by surprised.

- What was that for? –asked the General confused.

- Nothing –the King said abruptly.

- Why are you so angry?

- I said "nothing" Phai –said Alexander in a bad mood.

His best friend was going to keep asking when somebody knocked the door.

- What? –roared the King.

Kyros head appeared.

- I'm sorry to interrupt, sire –said the Theban, trying his best not to shake. The King always scared him, even more if he was in a bad mood—But the Persian embassy is outside the city, they want the General's answer about the Great King's invitation.

- Why can't I have a peaceful morning? –Hephaistion lamented.

- It's pass noon, Phai.

- Whatever.

- I'll see them –said the King to Kyros, but Hephaistion stood up, closing his eyes, the pain in his head was horrible.

- No, I'll go. This is my problem.

- Are you sure? –asked Alexander.

- Yes.

XXX

As the day before, the Greek Maeon was outside the city with his impressive companions. Hephaistion felt his head was going to explode at each step, but he manage to get to where the Persians were waiting. He had thought a lot about this and reached the conclusion that the best thing to do was to write a letter to the Great King.

Never before to write a letter had been so difficult. Hephaistion spent almost an hour staring at the blank parchment and feeling as if the parchment was staring back at him. How could he begin a letter to Darius? In Macedonia he could use the King's name, like "Alexander King of the Macedonians, hail!" Should he do that too?

Why not? –thought the General after a long moment—I write like this to Aristotle. After all, what is good enough to my King should be good enough to Darius.

I see you are smiling. Yes, I was very naïve; do I have to remind you that I had no way of knowing how was the protocol at the Persian court? All I knew about the Persians was what I read in Herodotus' Histories, and many gossips that merchants brought from distant places. I had only known 4 Kings in that moment of my life: Philip, Alexandros, Langarus and Alexander. So, I started writing a very innocent letter to Darius, Great King of Persia, hail!

- Do you have an answer? –asked Maeon, when Hephaistion approached them. Now bathed and feeling slightly better. Again, a great crowd had gathered outside Side to witness the event.

- Yes. Tell the Great King that I'm flatter with his invitation but I can't accept it –said Hephaistion formally, giving the mercenary his letter—I can't leave my King and my duties to go to Susa.

- Very well then –said Maeon, putting the letter inside this clothes—I'll deliver your message. Health to you, Hephaistion son of Amyntor!

- Health to you, Maeon son of son of Theas!

And the Persians left. Leaving behind an avalanche of rumors.

- That was a very clever answer –Hephaistion didn't hide his surprise when he saw that Philotas was talking to him, and not only that, he was being nice.

- Thanks.

I guess –said the General to himself.

Philotas closed the distance between then, Hephaistion looked calm, a little pale but the same as always.

He doesn't remember a thing –thought Parmelio's son, and suddenly an idea struck him.

- How do you feel? –he asked almost sweetly.

What? Philotas concerned about me? The world is coming to an end –thought Hephaistion.

- I'm fine, just a little headache –the last thing he would have though was that Parmelio's son could have a civilize conversation with him. Before that night at Mieza, when he had turned down Philotas offer to be his _eromenos_, he had never talked to him, after that, Philotas was always a jerk. Now was being nice? What had changed in so little time?

- You almost won yesterday –said Philotas in a soft tone that had the General even more confused.

- Almost –oh, Hephaistion felt so awkward talking like this with the _hipparch_.

Philotas took another step toward him, invading his personal space, making him uncomfortable. The _hipparch_ wasn't as tall as he was but he could almost feel his breath against his skin. The General took a step back.

- I was thinking…when you feel better, would you like to go for a ride? –now the General was sure that Kleitos' alcohol had killed all his neurons, and he was starting to hallucinate.

- You want to go for a ride…with me? –asked Hephaistion as if Philotas had just said pigs could fly.

- Yes, after what happened last night I thought that maybe you…

- Whoa, stop there –said Hephaistion—What happened last night?

Philotas blinked confused, looking innocently to Hephaistion.

- You mean…you don't remember? –he almost sounded hurt.

The General was starting to fear something really bad had happened.

- Philotas, I was very drunk –he said trying to remain calm—And no, I don't remember.

- Oh…well, we slept together –Philotas explained with simplicity.

- WE WHAT? –exclaimed Hephaistion, dragging the attention of the people near them. He went pale and felt his legs would no longer carried him—You are kidding me.

- No Hephaistion, I helped my brother Nikanor to take you to your tent and you…well, you were very horny –said Philotas—You practically jumped at me.

Hephaistion blushed savagely.

Is this true? –but then he remembered Alexander's fury when he had asked if they had made love—What have I done?

- Philotas, I am…

- PHILOTAS! –shouted the King, striding to reach them.

Oh, no –thought Hephaistion in dismay, covering his face with his hand.

- What the hell do you think you are doing? –demanded Alexander.

- Just talking to Hephaistion.

- STOP MESSING WITH ME! –shouted the King, a group of birds flew scared—I should have kill you after what happened last night.

- Kill me? Under what charge? –asked Philotas, crossing his arms with an air of superiority that annoyed Alexander even more.

- You raised a sword against me –the King's words scared Hephaistion. What had happened?

- After you almost kill me, I was defending myself –said Philotas—If you want to execute me, I must have first a trial, and no Macedonian is going to convict me for sleeping with your lover.

Oh this is so embarrassing –thought Hephaistion. Definitely he wasn't going to drink again.

- Don't test my patience…

- Alex –Hephaistion took him by the arm—Stop, please, just…forget it.

- Forget it? –the King saw his best friend as if he had gone mad—He almost rape you!

- Lets go back, my head is killing me…please –Alexander took a deep breath and went with him, not before giving Philotas a very nasty look.

XXX

- Why are you protecting Philotas? –Alexander demanded to know as soon as they were alone in his room.

- I'm not, I'm protecting you –said Hephaistion patiently—Alex please, what can you do? He is right, you can't kill him without a trial, and even if you put him in one, Parmelio has half of the army; do you really think he is not going to march against you if you do something against his oldest son?

- And what do you want? That I do nothing? –the King started pacing around—You are too calm.

- I was drunk, I don't even remember what happen, and maybe it wasn't entirely Philotas fault…

That was true; Hephaistion didn't know what to think. He didn't remember a thing, and if Philotas was saying the truth, then, it had been his fault too, he couldn't just cross his arms and blame Parmelio's son.

- Are you out of your mind? –Alexander raised his voice—He took advantage of you!

- Please, forget it, at least for now –the General wanted time to think— I don't want to cause you troubles.

The King wasn't very convinced. What Alexander wanted to do was, to take his spear and impaled the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry. He wasn't going to miss him, after all, Philotas complained about everything, nobody liked him, he was conceited and arrogant, and treated the _pezetairoi_ as if they were his servants. Philotas had the idea that, to treat nice his men, was the same as to encourage laziness and indiscipline.

BUT. Oh, the great BUT, was Parmelio, again the old General. Hephaistion was right, he couldn't touch Philotas without a trial, after all they were civilized men, not barbarians, right? And as a Macedonian, Philotas had the right of a trial. If Parmelio heard that his eldest son was put on one, he was perfectly capable of marching against the King, arguing that an injustice had been committed against his always loyal family.

The veterans of King Philip loved Parmelio, which means the best soldiers the King had. And not only that, Alexander couldn't afford showing a weakness to the Persians. Something like this would reach the Great King's ears and also, a scandal of this magnitude would damage the troop's moral.

In conclusion, Philotas couldn't die…now.

- All right, I'll leave this for now –said the King at last— But I'm not going to forget what Philotas did, never.

XXX

Nikanor ran as fast as he could to the house where his older brother was staying. Almost all the officers of the army stayed in their tents near their men outside the city, but not Philotas, he hated tents.

- What have you done? –asked Nikanor, arriving to his brother's room—I heard from one of my men that you slept with Hephaistion?

- Yes, why do you ask? –said Philotas, that was his story and he was sticking to it. He didn't look at his brother, he was checking the last letter from his father.

Nikanor took the letter to force him to look at him.

- Hephaistion was very drunk last night –he said, bent in front of him—You took advantage of him.

- I didn't take advantage of him! –Philotas raised his voice—He was horny, Nikanor, and he jumped at me.

- Oh, really? And what were you doing in his tent in the first place? –Nikanor wasn't a fool, of course he knew the General was horny, he had heard it from his lips, but his older brother had nothing to be doing inside the tent—And even if he "jumped at you" you couldn't do the honorable thing and left him alone?

- I don't have to give you explanations? –said Philotas angry.

- I will write to Father, Philotas, and I will tell him everything.

- Do as you please, I don't care.

And with that, Nikanor left his brother alone.


	61. Chapter 60

**CHAPTER 55**

_I don't have to say that after what happened at Side the things among me, Alexander and Philotas were really awkward. The only good thing was that we had very busy weeks so there was no time to waste in personal problems._

_The city of Aspendus, after all the money and horses it gave us, revolted as soon as we left to the port of Side. So we went back and Alexander had to left a garrison there. _

- Nick, I don't know what to think –said Hephaistion appalled one night in his tent, they were on their way to Termessus after dealing with the Aspendians—I have been asking about what happened the night of the drinking party, and…I think Philotas is saying the true.

That was embarrassing and, since almost no one knew about what happened that night, he had only talked about this with his brother.

- Phai –Nicandros rubbed his eyes—I told you, you can't trust Philotas. I, for one, believe that Kleitos is right. You were very drunk and probably you had passed out when he came in.

Hephaistion shook his head.

- No, I asked my guards and…I was very much awake –he blushed remembering what his guards had said. The poor guards were embarrassed, because they felt they should have done something to stop Philotas but…how? How could have they known?

Krateros was right about something. The men of the _Agema_ loved his General, and his guards didn't believe in Philotas' words. They blame the wine. But Hephaistion couldn't blame it too.

- I think –said Nikandros stretching his arms to the front—That you were too drunk and didn't know what you were doing.

- That's what everybody said –the General sighed—But now, what am I going to do with Philotas?

- About what?

- Haven't you been listening to me? I slept with him.

- You was DRUNK, do I have to spell it for you? –Nikandros didn't know what was the problem here—We all have done stupid things while we are drunk, don't you remember when I arrived home wearing a woman's dress? –Hephaistion laughed remembering that, it had been so funny. It had been before he went to the palace to serve as a page—I still don't know why was I dressed like that, but I don't care. I was too drunk to care, anyway.

- Yes, but that's different. Philotas keeps inviting me to eat with him, he lends me books; whenever he can he rides with me during the marches. The other day he gave Aki two apples. Where did he find them? I have no idea, but we all know that Philotas always eat better than anyone, including the King –explained Hephaistion—I don't know how to say him that, I don't like him.

- Just like that, said: I don't like you –his brother hit the table with his finger, to emphasize his words.

- After we slept together?

- Come here, Phai. I'm going to punch you –said Nikandros, tired of that conversation—You can't feel like you have an obligation with him just because of that.

- I know but…I can't help it.

- What does Alexander said about this? –his brother yawned, he was exhausted.

Hephaistion was surprised that, at the speed at which Alexander made them march, there weren't men dead as a result of fatigue. But Alexander seemed to have a talent for knowing exactly how much he could demand from his men.

- You can imagine, he is furious –said the General, he felt his eyelids heavy.

- You know Phai, if I was the King, and you were my lover, I would have dumped you long ago –said his brother.

- Why? –now Hephaistion was curious.

- You cause too much troubles –Nikandros counted with his fingers—King Philip…

- He forced me, Nick.

- I know, but the point is he caused you and Alexander a lot of problems –Nikandros cleared his throat—Memnon –Hephaistion blushed remembering his kisses. How he wished he could erase those memories—Achilles, who is the son of his sister. Darius wanting to meet you and Philotas trying to bed you…again. If he haven't dumped you yet is because he loves you too much or you are a beast in bed…

- NICK!

- What? If you don't like to hear these things from me, then don't come crying with your problems –Nikandros said simply.

_Alexander put Antigonus the One Eye in charge of protecting our lines of communication with 1,500 troops and appointed him satrap of Central Phrygia. Then, finally, after many weeks, cites, villages, rough roads, hill forts and stubborn opponents, spring came and we arrived at Gordium, in what is now known as March 333 BC._

- Aki, this is the Persian Royal Road–explained Hephaistion, riding with his son, almost reaching the great Assyrian gateway. It was a most impressive sight, 2 huge statues, one winged lion and one winged bull with human heads standing at each side of road. This road was an ancient highway built by the Great King Darius I, in order to connect the territory from Susa to Sardis, communicating also other important cities like Babylon and Ecbatana.

- This was the Road that the Persian King Xerxes took on his march to Greece –Hephaistion explained—Herodotus said a courier can do a trip of 7 days on horse from Sardis to Susa.

- Who is Herodotus? –asked Achilles.

- He was a historian, Aki.

- Like professor Kallisthenes?

- Mm, yes I suppose like Kallisthenes –answered the General.

- My uncle says professor Kallisthenes is writing all his adventures, like Homer did with Achilles –said the little boy.

- Well, I doubt you can compared Kallisthenes to Homer, but yes, he is writing all our adventures –Hephaistion smiled, remembering how Kallisthenes had refused to teach his son.

A true nephew of the great philosopher Aristotle, he didn't like teaching children, he didn't like children, but Hephaistion was of the idea that the historian liked no one. When Alexander approached him to ask him to teach his nephew he had said no.

Kallisthenes had his own dreams of glory, but not the same as Alexander. He wanted to be remembered as another Homer or Herodotus, and to be the mentor of a King, like his uncle. Achilles was the bastard son of a General, not even the son of the King, and he would never rule…or at least that was what he though.

But Alexander didn't take a "no" for an answer and insisted, as only he knew how to do it. Kallisthenes said he would teach the boy when he were 13 years old, at least, but after another 2 hours he agreed to do it now. To his surprise, Aristotle's nephew discovered Achilles was as intelligent as his uncle and father, so at the end he stopped complaining.

- There! –Hephaistion pointed to the north— Are the tombs of the Phrygian Kings. Long ago, Phrygia was an independent kingdom, but the King Cyrus the Great conquered them and now they are part of the Persian Empire. They are a satrapy with their capital in Dascylion –Achilles listened to him with all his attention.

- What is a satrapy? –the little boy wanted to know.

- It's an administrative province –the General brushed his hair back—You see, the Persian Empire is so big, that they divided it in provinces, and each one is governed by a satrap, an old Persian title which means "Protector of the Kingdom"(1)

- Daddy, how do you know all that?

- A…friend told me –said Hephaistion smiling. In fact, the one who had told him many things about the Persians was Memnon. A friend? Yes, that was what Memnon could have been to him if he wasn't with the Persians: A friend.

- Why are we here? –asked the boy, lifting his head to see him.

- We are here because we are going to join the troops that are under the command of General Parmelio, and the fresh reinforcements from Macedonia –said Hephaistion and kissed his son's head.

- When are we going to fight against the Great King? –asked the excited boy.

The General laughed.

- Soon, Aki.

Gordium surrendered without major incidents and soon it became like another Pella; Parmelio's troops arrived next day, and Koinos and his brother Kleander, came two days later with 3,000 Macedonian infantrymen, 500 cavalry and 150 volunteers from Elis (2) Those were peaceful and happy days, the men were glad to see his friends and companions again, eager to hear the latest news of Macedonia and Greece, or to hear the stories about Parmelio's campaign.

Alexander, after spending very busy days with the old General Parmelio, went with Koinos to meet his new troops, and to greet the old ones, who had just returned full with new energies and very grateful with their King for letting them go home. More than one, brought to their King something their wives had made, the women were also very grateful with him for letting their husbands spent the winter at home.

- Sire –said one _pezetairoi_, a very young man with red hair—My wife sent you this –he said giving the King a package with a pair of gloves.

- Thank you, Hoiples –said Alexander—You must thank your wife for me.

- Yes, sire –the man was very happy to see his King knew his name—I will.

- They are good men, Koinos –said Alexander happy, when they finished the inspection at the main square—You did a good job.

- Thank you, Alexander –said Koinos smiling—I also brought along a group of 50 young pages, Antipater thought it would be good idea. He sent you 2 of his own sons: Philippos and Iolaos.

The King nodded.

- Well, let's meet the pages, then –he said, closely followed by Eumenes, who was taking notes with the help of his servant.

Among the 50 boys of 13 and 14 years old who had just arrived from Macedonia, was Lysanias, Hephaistion's younger brother. He had been so eager to come to Asia since his brothers left that, when the time came for him, he couldn't believe it. He barely slept the night before the journey and, throughout the trip by sea, did nothing more than to talk to Iolaos (Antipater's son) about what he would do in this campaign. And, like all the people who didn't know how to conduct a war, Lysanias words were as hollow as unreal.

Of course Antigone had been extremely sad when she heard from her husband that Antipater had asked for all the boys who had turned 13 to be sent to be King in Asia, Lysanias was the last of her children to come to this distant land; almost all her family was with the King now, only her husband remained behind and the always faithful Cadie. But Antigone knew this was how things should be and said nothing. She said farewell to her youngest son with a big smile and an equally big bag with delicious food.

- I can't believe we are actually in Asia –said a very excited Lysanias to his friend, sitting on a rock bench.

Iolaos son of Antipater was 13 years old like Lysanias, but looked as if he were 16. He was very tall and muscular, but as dumb as wood. To watch them together was rather funny, Iolaos looked like Lysanias' bodyguard. For him, Hephaistion's younger brother was the coolest person he had ever met and did everything he said.

They were waiting, with the rest of the pages, near to where the baggage train was being unloaded.

- What do you think we are going to do now? –asked Iolaos, looking around him. He was bored.

- Mm –Lysanias thought for a second—I think they are going to give us our assignments, you know, who are we going to serve and stuff to do.

- You said one of your brothers is a _Somatophilax_ –said Iolaos, crossing his massive arms over his chest.

- Yeah, my dad was extremely happy when he read Phai's letter –said Lysanias, lifting his head to watch the sky. It was a very beautiful day, a perfect blue sky with a shiny sun.

- Do you want to serve with him?

- I…

- BOYS! –roared Koinos and all the future pages jumped on their feet—Form your ranks, QUICK!

By now they were used to Koinos orders, and they ran to take their formations, 5 lines of 5 boys deep. Koinos walked near then, and hit hard with a stick, the arm of one boy who was too close to the front to make him back. They could be just boys now, but tomorrow they would be soldiers.

- Pay attention boys –said Parmelio's son-in-law—The King wants to meet you.

The King? –thought Lysanias, it had been years since the last time he had seen Alexander, and even if the King was his brother's best friend he had never spoke to him.

Alexander's uneven eyes travel through the ranks of the surprised, nervous, anxious, exited and scared boys. This was the first time they were going to be far from their families, and not only that, they would also be very far from Macedonia.

When Lysanias settled eyes on the King he thought Alexander was the most handsome man he had ever seen, the one who made the rest looked ugly, and he opened his mouth like a fool admiring him. He was nothing as he remembered him, Alexander had changed, and now he was every inch a King…no, he was a God. He felt his heart beating faster while Alexander talked to them, and didn't pay attention to what he was saying, just remembered sentences like: expected good and gallant behavior, obey your superiors, this is a military campaign not a school trip, every act of misbehavior will be punish…

After that short speech the King fell silent and one boy cough.

- You will be informed in a short time who of my barons and officers are you going to serve –said Alexander—And for the time being you will be located near at the city. Dismiss!

The King was about to turn and said something to Eumenes when he found Lysanias' face among the boys. His heart skipped a beat, it was as if he were watching Hephaistion at his 13 years old again, the same boy he almost crushed under his horse. The likeness was amazing, but with his deliberated mistakes: Lysanias wasn't as tall as his brother nor his eyes were the same gray, that sometimes with the light looked almost silver and in the darkness looked purple. His hair wasn't completely straight or incredible silky but…even though, he looked a lot like Hephaistion.

- Alexander, I made a list of the boys that are already 15 years old –said Eumenes, looking among his notes—Your pages, Therseandros and Erasistratus just turned 15. I was thinking to appoint Antipater's sons as your new…

- No –the King interrupted him, his eyes still on Lysanias.

- I beg your pardon –but Alexander didn't answer, and instead he walked to where Lysanias was talking with Iolaos.

- Lys! –said the King, and when Hephaistion's brother saw who was calling him he blushed savagely. Alexander smiled warmly—Lys, I didn't knew you were coming too as a page.

- I-I-I… turned 13 years old a month ago –Lysanias stammered.

The King patted his shoulder and Lysanias thought he would never washed that shoulder again.

- It's good to see you –said Alexander—Have you seen your grandfather and siblings?

My what? –thought the boy. He was so excited that he had forgotten even his name and needed a moment before answering.

- No, not yet, we just arrived this morning.

- You should look for them; they are going to be very happy.

- I will… sire –in fact Lysanias had no idea of how to talk to Alexander. He had heard everybody in his house calling him "Alexander"…well, Hephaistion called him "Alex" and Berenike "Alexy-poo" so he chose "sire".

- Eumenes!

- Yes, Alexander –the secretary came, holding his notes.

- Appoint young Lysanias as my page –said the King and Lysanias saw him as if all his wishes had been granted in that moment.

- Lysanias? –Eumenes looked among his notes.

- Lysanias son of Amyntor, sir –said the boy to the secretary, and Eumenes saw him as if he were a beetle.

- Hephaistion's brother –he said with loathing, confusing the boy—Alexander –he put down his notes—Antipater sent you 2 of his youngest sons. You should sent this boy to serve his brother instead of insulting the Regent…

- I don't think my father should be offended –said Iolaos, without thinking what he was saying.

- Your father? –asked the King.

- I'm Iolaos son of Antipater…sire –he added remembering Lysanias words.

- How old are you? –asked the King, watching this big boy.

- 13 years old.

Up went Alexander's eyebrows in astonishment.

- There! –he said, turning to see his secretary—I'll take Lysanias and Iolaos as my pages.

Eumenes didn't say a thing and took notes shaking his head. Lysanias felt all his dreams were coming true and turned to see his friend with a big smile on his face.

XXX

- You call me? –asked Hephaistion, from the threshold of the room.

The King and his officers were staying at the houses of the most prominent citizens, and of course, orders were issued that no misbehavior would be tolerated.

- Come in, I have a lot news that I want to share with you –said the King, his uneven eyes on the mountain of papers on his desk. Hephaistion took a seat at his side and saw letters, small parchments with notes, messages, maps, reports and many other things he couldn't tell what they were.

- Let me guess, Koinos brought you some juicy information –said his best friend, he crossed his arms over the table and rested his head on his makeshift pillow.

- You bet he did –said the King, leaving a especially long letter on the table—He also brought me letters from my mother, Antipater, Thessalonike, Cleopatra, Demades… –Alexander puffed out—I want you to read them when you have the time –Hephaistion nodded—Also, I got messages from my spies and allies in Greece.

- You are having very busy days, then –said his best friend.

- Yes…but I have 2 things that are buzzing in my head –said the King—First, Demades and my spy in Susa, said that Darius is letting Memnon to bribe my Greek enemies to prepare an invasion to Macedonia.

Hephaistion straightened.

- What? –he exclaimed—How? When?

- He took the Persian fleet to attack the islands of the eastern Aegean. Cos and Samos are already with Memnon and Chios is just about to surrender –his best friend saw him in shock— And he is raising a mercenary army –said Alexander with all calm—Koinos told me it was extremely difficult for him to recruit volunteer in the Peloponnese, I can imagine they would be more than delight to help Memnon, after all he can pay them more than I.

- And what are we going to do?

- Nothing.

- Nothing? –repeated Hephaistion still in shock—Are you going to let him invade Macedonia? To take the war to our home?

- Antipater can deal with him.

- No, he can't –his best friend said, making an especial emphasis in each word—Alex, Memnon is brilliant, he almost defeated you. Do you really think Antipater is going to be able to stop him? You took every veteran man, every possible soldier from him, he doesn't have enough troops.

- He can always raise more troops –Alexander stood up, pacing around. He did that a lot when he was feeling uneasy.

- From where? There are no men of fighting age left in Macedonia –Hephaistion reminded him— Are you going to leave him with boys of 13 or 14 years old? Or men too old to be able to raise a sword? Men without any military experience? –he made a pause; when the King said nothing he continued—Your father trained all the suitable candidates for soldiers before you, and when you were crowned King, you raised even more troops among the Macedonian youth and allies, and marched to pacify the northern borders. You bring to Asia an army of the size no other King of Macedonia had ever had. In the whole history of the Kingdom hadn't been so many men under arms at the same time. So, listen to me very carefully: there are NO MORE MEN. If Memnon decides to attack Macedonia with the whole Persian fleet, and certainly with the help of our Greek enemies, we will have to go back.

- I will not go back! –said Alexander stubbornly—Mark my words Phai, I. Will. Not. Go. Back.

- Then what? Are we going to lose Greece and Macedonia? –Hephaistion faced him—We have no money…again.

- Now you sound just like Eumenes.

- Because is true! –his best friend raised his voice—I won't let you do a foolishness, I swore to protect you, and I will, even if that means to protect you from yourself.

They fell silent for a long moment, Alexander was breathing heavily and needed a moment to calm down.

- Phai –he spoke softly—I can't go back. I have been thinking a lot about this and…there is only one way out –Hephaistion said nothing, listening to him with all his attention—I have to defeat Darius as soon as possibly, and, if Memnon manages to take Macedonia before that, once I have defeated the Great King he would have to come back. He would have no more money and no more resources, and I would be the master of Asia.

- You are betting against destiny, Alexander –said Hephaistion very seriously—You are betting your crown and everything you have.

- I'm not betting, Phai. I KNOW I'm going to win.

And that, as simple as it sounded, convinced his best friend that the King was capable of achieving the impossible.

- You can't let anyone to know about this –said Hephaistion after a long moment—If the men know what is Memnon doing, they would be capable of mutiny, they would want to go back to protect their families.

- I'm aware of that, but…I have a plan to assure my men that we are going to win–said Alexander mysteriously.

- What plan?

- You'll see soon enough –said the King and Hephaistion knew it was pointless to keep asking—There is other thing I want to discuss with you.

- I'm listening.

- My dear mother and sister wrote me –said Alexander and Hephaistion felt a knot in the stomach—My mother is complaining about Antipater and blah, blah, blah…but she also wrote because she knows Aki is here –that was what his best friend was fearing—She and Cleopatra want me to send Aki back to them.

- And…what are you going to do? –the King watched him as if he didn't understand the question.

- What else? That the boy stays here –Hephaistion let out the air he didn't know was holding.

- Thank you.

- You don't have to thank me –said Alexander—He is my nephew and he is not going anywhere –his best friend smiled.

- You said Thessa wrote too.

- Oh, yes, but her letter was more about gossip that anything else –said the King laughing—She also sent a letter to your sister.

- Oh!

- Thessa –said Alexander, taking a seat again at the side of his best friend—Said that Cassander is courting her.

- Cassander? –exclaimed Hephaistion.

- Yes, I don't know what he is planning but I don't think he is courting my sister just because he likes her –said the King and his best friend thought he was right. Cassander was a very ambitious man, and if he married Thessalonike he would be a member of the royal family—By the way Thessa asked me a lot about you, I think she still likes you.

Hephaistion sighed.

- Not only her –he whispered.

- What are you talking about?

- My brother Lys gave a big sack full with letters and gifts –the King laughed—Honestly, after all this time I thought the girls in Pella would have forgotten me. Krateros' sister sent me a very nice blanket, by the way.

- You should marry Aristopatra –said Alexander still laughing—Imagine Krateros' expression if you were his brother-in-law.

Hephaistion laughed. He had to admit it was very funny, indeed.

XXX

Memnon was standing on the bow of the flagship, watching Miletus in front of him, it was a dark day, the sky was covered by gray cloud full with promises of a terrible storm. The Commander-in-chief of all Persian forces in Asia Minor, couldn't avoid remembering Hephaistion's beautiful gray eyes when he surveyed the skies, eyes as he had never seem before and was sure he would never see again. The sole thought of the Macedonian made his heart beat faster, he missed him, and it had been here, in Miletus, the last time he had lay eyes on him.

Did he love Hephaistion? He didn't think so. Love was a very strong word, Memnon liked him…a lot, and not only because of his outstanding beauty, he was intelligent and strong, a truly unique person. The mercenary didn't love him, but he was sure that, if they could spend more time together, he would have fall in love with him like a mad man.

Of course he loved his family, but his feeling towards Hephaistion were something different.

He wanted to see the Macedonian again. He was sure that when he landed in Greece the boy King would have to return and face him, and then, it would be his opportunity to see Hephaistion. He would defeat Alexander, at first it had been his duty as a mercenary to end with his master's enemies, but now…now it was personal.

Memnon's agents had told him that everything was ready, many Greek states, including Sparta, were ready to revolt when the mercenary General gave the word. He had already recovered many of the cities that had surrendered to Alexander along the coast, and now it was just a matter of days for Miletus to fall into his hands. Memnon was undoing the hard work of the Macedonian King in just a few days.

He felt the cold wind hitting his skin and close his cloak. Then, a sharp pain on his side made him clenched his jaw.

This pain again –he thought, he hadn't time to waste falling sick, there were many things to be done.

He went back inside the ship and decided to do something he had wanted to do for some time: write to Hephaistion.

* * *

(1) Lindsay Allen. _The Persian Empire_, 111

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 211

(3) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 214

Well, for this chapter I want to thank dear Arethusa, it was thanks to her great help that this idea of Lysanias having a crush with Alexander took form. I was thinking of making Lysanias fall in love with the King since the very beginning, when I based this character in one from the book _Alexander the Great and the Roman Eagles_ by Javier Negrete, but thanks to Arethusa I decided to mix Euxenippos with Lysanias :D So, for all of you who have heard the story of Euxenippos you can have an idea of what is going to happen here ^_^

Thanks again for reading, and see you next week with the episode of the Gordian Knot.

Don't forget to leave a review, pretty please.


	62. The Gordian Knot

**Hello, hello!**

Thaaaaank youuuuu! ^_^ Really, I'm so happy to see you are still here. We are reaching my favorite part in Alexander's and Hephaistion's life, but each chapter is proving to be more and more difficult to write because of all the historical information, I'm a lousy researcher so I really hope you will like it.

**Hola Sophea**: Thank you, thank you, thank you :D It's always great to read your messages. Yep, at the end Alex came to save the day, although I was really tempted to let Philotas had his way with Phai, but my best friend was the one who voted against the motion ^_^ I also ADORE a jealous Alex, but I had my doubts if it would be a good idea to describe him like that, after all, why a guy with so much self confidence be so jealous? But I like him like that, so he will continue to be a jealous lover through my entire story. This Alex never took a "no" for an answer; so poor Kallisthenes didn't have a choice. With Aki things are going to be more interesting when he gets older, he still is a little young for my plans MUA HA-HA! Nick is one of my favorites, he is the best brother I could image for Phai, I'm so glad you like him too. About Memnon…what can I say? I don't want to spoil it but…you will still be hearing about him, trust me :D Thanks again and I hope you like this update.

**Dear Ladydd**: I really hope I haven't bored you by the time you get to this chapter. I have wanted to answer you since ages ago, but I was waiting for you to catch up ^_^ I really don't have words enough to thank you for your lovely army of messages. You have no idea of much they meant to me –I was literally jumping when I read them— Really, really thank you. I have been taking notes of all your comments :D About Bagoas, I can't stand him, so don't worry about him, I will definitely include him in the story because I have evil (really evil) plans for him MUA HA HA! I don't like Alex's other wives, so don't worry there, for me his only and true love is Phai, and I don't care about the rest ^_^ About that Alex and Phai never talked about what happened with King Philip, it's something painful for Phai and he didn't like to talk about it and…they are men, and men usually don't share they feelings that much. But if you want, let me think how to write a conversation about that ^_^ Thanks again (¡gracias!)

**CHAPTER 56**

- Have you heard the story of the Gordian Knot? –asked Alexander to Achilles. They were alone in the King's room. Hephaistion was busy, as almost all the commanders and officers in the army; the arrival of reinforcements from Macedonia and Greece had started an avalanche of work.

Many commanders were fighting each other to get the best men for their own units, Krateros had punched Polyperchon on the mouth he had wanted to ask for 3 soldiers for his infantry unit; and Kleitos had tried to bribe Philotas in order to obtain 4 new _hetairoi_ for the _Ile Basilike_. Fortunately, Hephaistion didn't have to fight over the new recruitments since he had all the pages that had already turned 15 years old, but, nevertheless, he had wok to do and the King wanted to spend time with his nephew after another horrible week of administration work. How he hated to administrate.

- No –said the boy, shaking his head, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed in meditate position, like his uncle in front of him— What is the Gordian Knot?

- Well, the story goes like this –said the King and Achilles saw him with all his attention, his elbows on his thighs—An ancient oracle predicted that a man in a wagon would appear in times when Phrygia was in danger and suffering for civil strife. So, when the council of the city met, discussing the oracle's prediction, a man named Midas, who came from Macedonia by the way, arrived at the city with his ox cart. The members of the council saw him, and they named him their King. All the problems of the city ended and Midas, who was very grateful with the Gods, built a temple to Zeus _Basileus_ and dedicated his wagon to the Father of the Gods. Then, Midas took his wagon and placed it at the center of the city, but instead of yoked it to an ox, Midas yoked the wagon to a pole with a large knot.

- The Gordian Knot? –asked Achilles, and his uncle smiled, pleased to see the boy was paying attention.

- That's right, son. The Gordian Knot –said Alexander—But that's not all the story. The knot, is impossible to undo, but another ancient oracle foretold that the man who manage to undo the knot would became Lord of all Asia.

The boy opened his mouth in astonishment.

- And nobody can undo it? –he asked excited.

- That's what we are going to find out tomorrow –said the King, with an air of self-sufficiency.

- Why?

- Because I'm going to undo the Gordian Knot –Achilles saw him as if Alexander had all the power and knowledge of the universe in him.

- Really?

- Really.

- And can I go with you? –Alexander laughed.

- Of course you can –the King pulled the boy by the arm and started to tickle him. The boy laughed until his face was bright red and had no more air inside his lungs, and Alexander saw, with a big smile on his face, that Achilles was as ticklish as his father.

XXX

While the King was with Achilles, Hephaistion was in his room, reading a heavy package of letters that Alexander wanted him to check. It was late at night, his candles were half consumed and the oil lamp threatened to consume itself completely any time soon. Since his son was going to sleep with his uncle, he was using this time to work...but was seriously considering the option of calling it a night and go to sleep. The General yawned, for the fifteenth time in 10 minutes, and then someone knocked at his door.

- Come in.

He was expecting to see Kyros, since the incident with the Persians who tried to kidnap him, his servant asked him for permission every time he wanted to see Glycon, but instead of Kyros, he saw the last person he could have expected: Philotas.

- Still working? –asked the newcomer, closing the door behind him.

- Yes, I still have many things to do…

What is Philotas doing here? –thought the General in alarm. He had hoped the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry would be busy enough to not have time to look for him.

- Have you eaten something? –asked Philotas, walking to where he was reading.

- Yes, a piece of chicken –now Hephaistion was fully awake, around Philotas he should be.

- That's not dinner –said Parmelio's son almost sweetly—Come with me, and you can have a real dinner.

- Thanks, but I still have things to do –the General was feeling uncomfortable. The only thing he wanted to do was forget what had happened with the _hipparch_ and go on with his life. But Philotas had a very strange and twisted idea that, somehow, one nightstand with a drunken Hephaistion could start some kind of relationship between them.

- You always make things difficult –said Philotas smiling. He took his hands to Hephaistion's shoulders to massage them and every fiber of the General's body screamed: DANGER!—I can send you something delicious to eat, you should take care of yourself –he whispered near his ear, his breath sent an uncomfortable tickling through the General's body.

- Phai? –both men turned and found Lysanias standing at the threshold.

- Lys? What are you doing here? –great pretext to stand up and walked away from Parmelio's son.

His younger brother saw Philotas frowning and then Hephaistion suspiciously.

- I left a pair of socks back home and, Nick told me, to ask you if you have a spare pair –said Lysanias, still trying to figure out what had been going on there before he walked in.

- Sure, just give me a second –Hephaistion ignored Philotas and looked inside his trunk, he almost sighed in relief to be able to stay away from the _hipparch_. After a moment he found what he was looking for, but instead of giving the socks to his brother he said—Come, it's late, I'll walk with you to your tent.

- Walk with me? –Lysanias frowned a little upset—I'm not child anymore.

- Shut up and walk –and with that, Hephaistion left Philotas alone.

XXX

Next day Glycon had a meeting with all the King's pages in their tent. He wasn't the oldest one of the group but, for some reason, he was like the leader there, maybe because he was the most responsible and organized of the boys, and his tranquil nature made things easy for him to get along with all of them. The King's pages had their own tent, with one servant to cook them and clean the place, but their cloths and equipment were things each boy must take care of.

- Well, now we are ten –said Glycon, watching the new faces and the old ones. Lysanias, sitting on his trunk, was extremely excited and was watching the other page with all his attention. He wanted to make everything perfect and be the best page the King had ever had—First of all, welcome to Lysanias son of Amyntor and Iolaos son of Antipater.

- Joy to you! –said Lysanias to the rest, Iolaos said nothing. Antipater's son looked like a huge bump among the rest of the pages.

- We need to rearrange the roll –Glycon continued—We are going to serve the King in pairs, on different days of the week and on different shifts. For example, Iolaos and Ceyx can have the first shift and serve the King during the day –both boys nodded— You will finish your shift tomorrow at night fall, and then Lysanias and Derkylos would have the night shift –Lysanias smiled—Derkylos and Ceyx, please show Lysanias and Iolaos what are their duties and how they must behave. I think, it would be good if we have different partners in order to know each other better, also I was thinking in…

- The King is going to challenge the Gordian Knot! –a voice shouted outside the tent and the 9 boys came out running, leaving Glycon alone.

Glycon sighed and went outside too, it was pointless to stay there.

XXX

- Let me get this straight –said Hephaistion to Dismas, both men were sitting outside a very peaceful tavern, taking a cup of heavily water-wine while checking the list of the new recruits of the _Agema_—We have too many young boys.

- That's right, sir –Dismas nodded—Usually, when a boy finishes his service as a page, he waits at least 2 years before coming to the _Agema_. They serve at least 3 or 4 years here and then, they are promoted to the _hetairoi_ cavalry.

- But now is different –said Hephaistion, his eyes on the parchment in front of him—These boys can't wait 2 years and they are send right to us after finishing their service as pages.

- Correct, sir.

The General puffed out.

- 15 years old…they are too young –he whispered—Lets do this –he said at last—We can't use them, not now. We are going to form a group and train them first.

- Sound like a good plan, sir.

- Then I was…

- Hephaistion –the two men turned and found Philotas standing there.

Not again –thought Hephaistion in dismay.

Dismas stood up and saluted, after all Parmelio's son was his superior, even if he was younger than he and he didn't like Philotas one bit.

- At ease, soldier –said Philotas, taking a seat at the General's side—I need to talk to you.

- Well, I would love to, but I'm a little busy with Dismas –his second in command sat again, and Hephaistion was grateful for not being left alone with the _hipparch_.

- Oh, don't worry it won't take long –said Philotas—I need 6 men for the _hetairoi_ cavalry –he explained—Damn Kleitos took the men I have chosen for the _Ile Basilike_ –he was angry about that—So, since you are in charge of the _Agema_, I need you to send me 6 of your best men.

Hephaistion nodded.

- All right, how about…

- The King is heading to the Gordian Knot! –they heard someone on the street and Hephaistion turned.

WHAT? –thought the General in shock.

- Philotas, we will continue this later –said Hephaistion, picking his notes up before running to the center of the city.

XXX

In a tavern near the center of the city, Kleitos and Perdikkas were playing dice, and loosing miserably all their money, against some of the locals, who were having the time of their lives winning over the almighty commanders of the almighty army of the almighty Macedonian King; when they heard another man shouting the King was going to the Knot, and immediately every man there stood up and went outside like a stampede, as if they were running away from a fire.

Soon, a great crowd was surrounding the most revered relic in the city, not only Macedonians, also Phrygians, citizens, travelers, merchants, children, women, slaves, servants…almost everybody was there, and not only because of sheer curiosity, the crowd there was expectant, holding their breath to see if this foreign invader could become the new Lord of All Asia.

Hephaistion arrived without breathed. He found Perdikkas and Kleitos at the first row, many familiar faces were there, and not far from there he saw his brother Nikandros carrying Achilles on his shoulders; Lysanias was there too, standing on tiptoe near the pages. His grandfather and sister were with Leonnatos and the children, as excited as the rest. And there, at the center, in front of the legendary wagon of Midas, was Alexander. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his head slightly tilted, frowning while watching the knot.

Hephaistion had never before seen the King so concentrated; he truly was thinking really hard how to solve this.

So, this is your plan –thought Hephaistion—You need a sign, a divine sign, that you are going to win against Darius and what better sign that to undo the Gordian Knot –he sighed, of course it was a great idea, as long as he managed to undo the knot. Alexander was risking his reputation here; and he knew how important was his reputation for the King. His best friend felt his hands sweating.

- Some knot –he heard Dismas saying at his side. Even his veteran second in command wanted to see what was going on. It was a very important moment, and the General could only imagine the pressure Alexander must be feeling, if he could, he would go at his side and help him, but far from helping him, that would be the same as humiliating him. If only Alexander had told him he was going to do this, Hephaistion would have thought about something.

But no, must probably he want to do this alone –thought the General.

The King pulled some strings, kneeled to see better…but all was in vain. At the end, Alexander stood up again, he turned and found the gray eyes of his best friend, he saw the infinite trust he had in him and then the King remembered he could do anything as long as Hephaistion were at his side.

He saw again the knot, a mass of strings blackened by time, a maze so many others before him had tried unsuccessfully to solve, and then, he smiled.

- "What difference does it make how I loose it?" (1)–he said aloud, and then drew his sword. The crowd gasped at the same time, as if they had rehearsed, and saw how the King slashed the mass of strings, reveling the ends of the knot, which he carefully released.

- Holy harpies on a tree! –exclaimed Perdikkas without voice.

Nobody had expected that, and a heavy silence followed this ingenious way of solving the impossible Gordian Knot.

After the initial commotion, the crowd cheered and screamed as if they were inside a football stadium and their team had just scored. Which pleased Alexander a lot, Hephaistion smiled, he knew that his King fed on the adulation of his men, now was his moment and he was enjoying it at maximum levels.

XXX

- That was cheating –said Hephaistion that night, when he and Alexander were alone at the King's room.

- No, no, no; the legend said, that the man who undoes the knot shall be Lord of all Asia, never establish a list of conditions of how to do it –the King defended himself, he was in a splendid good mood. Why wouldn't he? He loved divine signs that he was the favorite son of the Gods, and undoing the Gordian Knot definitely entered in his top ten of Great Divine Impossible Things that Nobody But ME Can Do.

- I still think it was cheating –his best friend was also extremely happy, even more knowing that the men had taken this as a good omen, but he couldn't avoid thinking that the famous oracle wouldn't approved the use of a sword to undo the knot.

A thunder made the windows of the room tremble. That was a terrible night. A severe thunderstorm was unleashed, hitting the city with strong winds that tore some roofs off. Inside the house, the servants were running for one side to the other, closing windows and securing them with planks. Lysanias and his companion Derkylos were also helping them; but, when Hephaistion's brother walked in front of the King's room, he heard the King laughing. Then, he stopped and following his burning curiosity, he leaned his ear against the door.

- You know I don't believe in omens and those things –said Hephaistion, inside the room—But I think the men can see this storm as divine retribution.

- Or –said the King—As the divine approval of Zeus for my actions this day.

- You are the worst.

- We must have a positive attitude, Phai –said Alexander.

- Whatever –his best friend stood up.

- Where are you going? –asked the confused King, watching him.

- To my house –explained Hephaistion.

- Now? It's a storm out there –Alexander had expected to spend the night with him, to celebrate his achievement.

- Yes, now –said Hephaistion looking for his cloak. He found it hanging from a chair, but when he walked to take it, stretching his arm, King ran and took it first, hiding it behind his back—Alex, this is childish.

- I don't want you to go –said the King, both hands behind him.

- I have to. I have work to do…and so do you! –said Hephaistion, trying to take his cloak and failing miserably—Alexander!

- Say you are staying –Alexander insisted.

- I can't –the General tried again to take his cloak, but the King ran with it to the other corner of the room.

- Why? –asked Alexander, doing a great imitation of Achilles when he wanted to know something.

- You see, I work for this strict and insufferable King that gets mad every time things aren't done as he want –said Hephaistion pretending to be serious.

- He sounds like a really bad boss.

- Oh, you have no idea –when he threw himself against Alexander, the King ran again, and jumped on the bed, standing there, laughing.

- Fine, keep it; I'm going anyway –said Hephaistion, giving up.

- Let's do something else –Alexander proposed.

- I'm listening –his best friend sighed.

- Bring your work here.

- No –Hephaistion didn't even think about it.

- Why not? –Alexander was confused.

- I know you, and you are not going to let me work –the King laughed—Let me finish this quickly and we can spend tomorrow night together.

- I have another idea –said Alexander and his best friend crossed his arms—Let's have a "quickie" and then you can go to work.

- No –the General tried not to laugh.

The King puffed out.

- Fine, I see you tomorrow night, then –Alexander wasn't very sure about that, but he gave him back his cloak and jumped down the bed—At least can I get a good-bye kiss?

Hephaistion smiled, his idea was to give him a soft tender kiss, but the King took him from behind the neck and kissed him with hunger, catching his waist with his free arm to draw his best friend closer.

- That… —said Hephaistion without breath—Wasn't…a…good-bye…kiss…you could have…stolen someone's…virginity with that…

- Your fault –said Alexander, with the same smile of a cat that caught a mouse.

Lysanias heard steps coming to the door and he ran away, before anyone could catch him. The General went back to the house where he was staying. Hephaistion was right, they both had a lot to do, and since he was going to spend the night alone, he decided to read the rest of his mail.

Alexander was sitting at his desk, with 4 candles to light the place, he hated administration work, and hated when Eumenes started complaining about money and supplies…maybe Hephaistion was right and the secretary wasn't the best person for that job, he would consider the possibility of changing him, maybe Hephaistion could be in charge of the supplies. He yawned again when someone knocked at his door.

- Come in –said the King, absently.

Lysanias appeared with a tray of food, the boy heard the King was working until late and he thought it would be a good idea to bring him something to eat, his mother always said you couldn't work with your stomach empty. Alexander barely saw him, he was so used to his pages that sometimes he didn't noticed they were with him.

- Sire? –said Lysanias softly, standing at his side.

- What is it? –his uneven eyes were on his letters.

- I bring you something to eat.

- I'm not hungry –he said without paying him attention.

- Oh…well, do you need something? –Lysanias was eager to do something for Alexander, anything! The King turned to see him, and then he noticed it was Hephaistion's brother.

- No Lys, thank you, I don't need anything.

- Sire? I just want to tell you that –the page made a pause, he could feel his heart hitting his chest savagely—It was really great how you solved the Knot.

Alexander smiled and Lysanias thought he was going to melt.

- So, you don't think it was cheating? –he asked remembering Hephaistion's words.

- Uh? –his page didn't understand.

- Forget it. Thank you Lys, you may go –said Alexander.

- Yes, sire –and Lysanias left, trying his best not to sigh like a lovesick schoolgirl.

We left Gordium until March. An embassy came from Athens begging Alexander to release the prisoners he had captured at the Granicus, and that were held in Macedonia, but the King refused to discuss the matter in that moment. We marched to Ancyra, where Alexander received the submission of Paphlagonia and all Cappadocia west of the River Halys.

- You shouldn't trust this people –said Hephaistion—They are starting to know you, and they are telling you exactly what you want to hear. But as soon as we are out of here, they are going to turn their back on us.

- You are exaggerating, Phai –said Alexander, walking at his side—Besides, Antigonus is staying with troops enough to control them.

- Right –Hephaistion wasn't very sure about that.

- Sire –Lysanias came running near a hill and far from where the rest of the army was resting—Sire, a messenger came with an urgent letter.

The page gave him the parchment and Alexander took it and read it at once. Lysanias was, so far, his best page; Glycon was extremely surprise with his performance, he was always willing to help, taking the night shifts, or double turns, if the King needed something, not matter what difficult it was, he was eager to do it and always managed to obtain the most unthinkable things, since he was Alexander's page, he ate as good as Philotas.

- How are you Lys? –asked Hephaistion, smiling at his brother while the King read.

- Fine –the page avoided making eye contact with the General.

- Alexander isn't very hard on you?

- No, it's fine, really, I like to be a page –said Lysanias coldly, and they fell silent.

Of all his brothers, the one he knew less was Lysanias. Hephaistion was 10 years older than he, and when Lysanias turned 3 years old, Hephaistion was sent to the royal palace to serve as a page, then he spent 3 at Mieza and from then he never stayed home long enough to really know his youngest brother.

- And…how are you? –asked Lysanias, not knowing what else to say. He felt uncomfortable with the General, having so many mixed feeling towards him.

- Great.

- Phai –said the King walking back to where the brothers were—I got very important news –Alexander was very happy, but for some reason he didn't want to show his happiness openly.

- What happened? –asked his best friend, and the page listened with all his attention.

- Memnon is dead.

_To describe you what I felt in that moment is difficult. I never loved Memnon but I like him, I'm sure that if things had been different we could have been very good friends. I was fond of him, and his dead was a blow. Somewhere inside me, I had the illusion that someday we would meet again on the battlefield and that he could work for Alexander…I know, it was a stupid dream, first because there was no way in which Alexander could pay him as the Great King did; second, because my King was still jealous of him…even though…I hoped I could see him again, now it was impossible…_

- Phai? –the King's smile disappeared—Phai, please say something.

- I…I don't know what to say –and before Hephaistion knew what was happening, a thick tear slid down his cheek.

- You are crying –good-bye to Alexander's good mood.

- No, I'm not –the General took his hand to his cheek and saw the humidity with surprise.

- Why are you crying? –the King demanded to know.

- I don't know –Hephaistion cleaned his cheek with the back of his hand—Just forget it –he took a deep breath—What else is in the letter?

Alexander watched him in silence for a long moment before speaking again.

- Darius is still in Susa, but he started to assembly a large army…are you sure you are all right?

- No, Alex, I'm not –said Hephaistion with all sincerity.

- Why? Because Memnon is dead? –the King asked more aggressively than he had intended.

Hephaistion took one hand to his face.

- You know what? We'll talk later –said his best friend, he was going to leave when Alexander took him by the arm.

- I'm sorry –those words surprised even Lysanias, who was still there, not knowing what to do—Please don't leave.

The General nodded. The King had been a stupid reacting like that, of course that Hephaistion was sad, for some reason he couldn't comprehend, his best friend liked the mercenary General and his behavior now had been very childish. Memnon was dead, why should he be celebrating in front of his best friend? He was jealous, that was the answer, he couldn't help it but he needed to calm down, after all his only rival was no more.

Then the King remembered his page was still there.

- Lys –the page jumped, he wasn't expecting to be called— Go and tell General Parmelio I'll see him tomorrow.

- Yes…sire.

Lysanias turned on his heels and walked away with hundreds of ideas in his mind. He knew Alexander and his brother were lovers, he had known that since he was almost Achilles' age, but now… it was different. He felt something more than admiration towards his King, for Lysanias Alexander was perfect, everything he said was the ultimate truth, his orders were law to him, he was never wrong, the bravest of men, the most brilliant commander, the best of all Kings, intelligent with a beauty that could compete against the Gods themselves.…There was no other man on earth that could be his equal, and that included his own brother.

Then, why Alexander had to apologize to Hephaistion? Why Alexander had to beg him to stay with him? It was his brother who should be on his knees adoring the wonderful King who had deigned to make him his lover. They were not equals. If the King wanted to have sex, then Hephaistion should do it, not treat him like a nuisance. What was wrong with his brother? And…who was Memnon anyway? He would ask Nikandros, he had been all this time with Hephaistion so he must know something.

XXX

- What are you doing here midget? –asked Nikandros, leaving his friends to go where his brother was calling him. Now, Nikandros was 28 years old, and still didn't want to get married anytime soon. To Lysanias, his older brother was the same as usual, in fact, he knew Nikandros more than he knew Hephaistion.

- I want to ask you something, Nick? –he was a little nervous.

- Be quick, Kleopatros has a surprise for us –said his brother, turning back to see his friends.

- Do you know who is Memnon? –asked Lysanias, that was the first question in his list.

- Yes, is the Great King's mercenary General –said Nikandros in a hurry—We fought against him at the Granicus river and he also kidnapped Phai.

- Phai? –exclaimed the page, he wasn't expecting that.

- Well, midget –he patted his brother's shoulder—I go now…

- No wait –Lysanias stopped him but he didn't know what else to ask—Nick…do you know if…em…Phai would be sad if something happen to this guy?

Now Nikandros saw him with interest.

- What did you hear?

- Nothing…

- You are a terrible liar, what did you hear with the King? –his brother insisted.

Lysanias sighed.

- That this Memnon guy is dead.

- WHAT? –Nikandros exclaimed in shock, scaring the page—Sweet Zeus! But that's great! We are safe –he laughed.

- That's what the King said, more or less, but Phai, I don't know, he cried –said Lysanias, he didn't understand what was happening.

- Oh! –the smiled left Nikandros' face.

- Do you know why? –that was Lysanias' curiosity speaking.

- I don't know the details, but Phai told me that Memnon liked him and kissed him, several times, and apparently Alexander was pretty jealous about that –explained Nikandros, without knowing how much this information affected the page.

- Phai and Memnon? –Lysanias exclaimed, now very serious—But Phai is a slut.

Nikandros hit him hard on the head.

- Ouch!

- Don't talk like that about your brother –he scolded him.

- But that's the true, first I found him kissing Philotas and now you tell me he cheated the King with his enemy –said Lysanias, with all the indignity he could gather.

- Ares's balls! Where did you get that idea? Phai can't stand Philotas and, when did I say he slept with Memnon? –now Nikandros was serious, and talking like that, he looked a lot like his father Amyntor.

- I saw him with Philotas –the page insisted—I went to ask him for a pair of socks, like you told me, and they were alone in his room. Philotas was behind him, and bending to kiss him. And I'm not surprised; I heard in the camp that Phai slept with him some nights ago after a party.

- You have no idea of what you are talking about Lysanias –said Nikandros getting angry—You saw wrong, Phai would never kiss Philotas, and he certainly didn't sleep with him or cheat the King with the merc.

- And how do you know that? Because Phai told you so? If the King was so mad with Phai then, it must have been for something, don't you think? You told me he was jealous –Lysanias was speaking with venom, and that had his brother very surprised.

- Alexander is a jealous lover, and he gets mad easily –Nikandros explained—And even if our brother had cheated him with the merc, that's none of your business. Period.

- But Phai doesn't deserve him! –the page raised his voice—Why is that the King had to beg him or to ask him for forgiveness? He is the King; Phai should always please him.

- What? –for a moment Nikandros thought he had heard wrong. He didn't understand what had gotten into his younger brother, but then, an idea struck him—You have a crush on Alexander –he said as if he had discovered the secret of life and Lysanias blushed—Lys, understand this, Alexander is madly in love with Phai, and their relationship is THEIRS. If Alexander wants to kneel in front of Phai and adore him like a God, that's none of your goddamn business.

- IT IS! The King doesn't have to be with someone who cheats on him and treats him like a servant. Phai even leaves Achilles with him as if he were his babysitter –said the page raising his voice—In fact, I will ask the King to be my _erastes_.

- Are you out of your freaking mind? –exclaimed Nikandros in shock.

- Why not? I'm his favorite page, and he chose me personally –Lysanias said proudly.

- That's because you are Phai's brother, you moron.

- Phai, Phai, Phai! Always him. Dad is proud of him because he is a _Somatophilax_, mom is always talking about him. Grandpa trained him, not dad, not uncle Althaimenes, not Demetrios, not you, not me, but PHAI! Phai has a bastard son and everybody applaud him. I'm tired that everything revolves around HIM! –shouted the page.

For a long moment Nikandros just stood there staring at him. This was the last thing he had expected and surely he had no idea that Lysanias felt like this. The page turned on his heels and left without waiting for a reply, wiping his face with the back of the hand.

This is just great –thought Nikandros.


	63. Chapter 62

**Warning:** Yes, I'm afraid I have to intrude here. Well, this is an **–M–** rate Chapter So, please, Don't Panic, remain calm and if you don't want to read it you can always skip the love scene.

* * *

**CHAPTER 57**

The Macedonian army camped in Ancyra just before moving to the volcanic mountains. Alexander knew this was their last chance to get some rest, if half of the things he had heard from his guide were truth, then a very painful journey awaited for all of them across the mountains, long, hard and without an opportunity to get more supplies.

— You are very quiet –said Hephaistion and Alexander lifted his head. He was studying a map on his lap, when his best friend entered his tent. It was late, again, everybody must be sleeping but not the King, he had to plan carefully what were they going to do next.

— I was thinking.

— About what? –the General climbed to bed, and took a seat behind him. Hephaistion kissed his shoulder, embraced him surrounding his waist and leaned his head against the King's back, his legs bent at each side of Alexander.

— About our next destination, we need to get to Tarsus but we have to cross the mountains –said Alexander absently, his eyes still on the map. It was so good to feel his best friend's warmth against him that the King could start purring like a happy little kitten.

— Oh –he sighed— I'm so tired, you truly are going to kill me one of these days –whispered the General closing his eyes, feeling Alexander's fingers caressing his arms.

— You should sleep, tomorrow is going to be a hard day –Hephaistion kissed the King's neck.

— With you, all days are hard…but I don't want to sleep –he slid his hands to Alexander's chest, kissing his neck, caressing him with his lips and nose, licking its length, sucking the skin before covering it again with soft kisses—I was thinking that maybe –he kissed his neck again—We could do something else—Alexander sensually moaned when he felt his best friend's teeth pinch the exactly points he needed to make his blood boil. He smiled against the soft skin of the blond and the King tilted his head to one side, to give him more space.

Before he could notice, Hephaistion threw him on the bed, trapping him between his strong body and the hard mattress, attacking his lips without pause and drinking in every breath that left Alexander's mouth. The King raised his arms over his head, opening his legs to receive the strong and slender body of his beloved; moaning long, soft and lazily inside the other's mouth. The blond felt his body melting under the delicious sensation of Hephaistion weight over him, making his General squirm with pleasure, rubbing his body against the King, up and down like a cat.

— Oh Gods!… do that again –asked the blond without voice.

— What? –a lazy and arrogant smiled curved Hephaistion's lips, making him look like a predator ready to strike his helpless prey.

_Oh, Gods! He is so damn sexy_ –thought the King rapt, his eyes slightly closed and his chest heaving rapidly.

— This? –his General rocked his hips against Alexander and the King moaned.

His body reacted instantly, every fiber of his being was screaming for Hephaistion to continue, never stop, to touch him more closely; the heat in Alexander's body threatened to burn him and, feeling his General's body touching the most sensitive part of him, only made his desire increase. He didn't realize when he clung the blanket beneath him, with his elbows rose above his head, or when he opened more his legs in an innocent attempt to feel more, nothing cared in those moments, nothing besides feeling.

Alexander arched below Hephaistion and his beloved put his arms behind his back, lifting his chest slightly to kiss it over the annoying fabric. The King surrendered completely to Hephaistion's kisses, enjoying the gentle warmth in him and the wonderful feeling that was overwhelming his senses at each caress.

— Sire, I got what you…

Awkward moment. Very awkward moment.

When Hephaistion lifted his head, the found his brother's eyes. He blushed savagely and, was so embarrassed to be found between Alexander's legs, that he didn't notice the hate and jealousy burning in the page's eyes.

— Lys? –asked Alexander slightly lost: Who was he? Where? And what was happening? He straightened and needed a moment to put his ideas in order—What are you doing here?

Lysanias blinked watching the red spots on the King's cheeks.

— Sire, you ask me to bring you a message from a man named Dolon as soon as it arrive –explained the page, avoiding seeing his brother.

— Leave it on the table –said the King and Lysanias nodded—Lys, one more thing.

— Yes, sire?

— When General Hephaistion is with me, always knock or ask for permission before coming in –said Alexander and his page blushed.

— Yes, sire –he put the letter on the table and left the tent, feeling his ears burning. He had been reprimanded because of his brother, whom he had found kissing the King, HIS King. Lysanias could feel his jealousy burning inside him and decided to run back to his tent without paying attention to anyone.

— Oh, this is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to me –said Hephaistion, covering his face with his hands.

— I still think it was worst when you spanked me and, said that I was so short that I could find myself trap in a horseshoe –Alexander playfully pinched his nose—Phai, it was your brother's fault, he should have ask before coming in.

— Maybe…but, Lys is trying so hard to be a good page.

— He is a good page but…

— But what? –now Hephaistion was curious.

— I overlook things that Lys does –explained the King— Things I wouldn't tolerate from another page.

— Why? Because he is my brother? –that took the General by surprise, Alexander didn't spoil Nikandros or his father, then why his younger brother?

— No, because he looks a lot like you.

— Now I'm confused –his best friend sat in front of him with his legs crossed.

— Phai, call me stupid but…–the King ran a hand through his hair—Lys reminds me when you were a page –Hephaistion saw him in complete silence, his elbow on his thigh—For you being a page was horrible, and I truly don't know what would you have done if you hadn't been able to go to Mieza –his best friend sighed. He really didn't want to talk about that; in fact, he had never told Alexander how had been his life back then, but he couldn't. The King took his hand tenderly, caressing it with his thumb— Phai, I can't go back in time and stop my father from raping you –now Hephaistion wasn't looking at him, leaning his face on his hand—But, somehow, I feel that treating your brother well, is a way of making things right after what my family did to you.

His best friend swallowed he couldn't talk or risk starting crying. Those words meant more to him than Alexander could imagine. He was right, it had been a living hell to be King Philip's page, he had had to sleep with him many times, but maybe Alexander didn't know it and he just couldn't tell him; it was still very painful.

— Thank you –was all he could say after a while. Alexander embraced him tightly and kissed his cheek several times, looking for his lips.

— I love you –his words were soon drowned with a kiss, a loving sweet kiss that evolved in a series of passionate and hungry kisses. Alexander loved kissing him; he couldn't get tired of his lips and Hephaistion needed to forget all those painful memories. What better way of doing it that losing himself in his King's body?

Ten years had passed since the first time King Philip had forced him in his bed and he still remembered everything as if it had happened yesterday. Hephaistion was sure he would never forget it, but, he could live with that, even more knowing that he had the love of a man like Alexander. He could endure everything as long as he had the King with him; after all, hadn't been Alexander the one who had rescued him when he was a boy like Lysanias? His life had changed so much in 10 years but he didn't regret anything. How many men could say the same?

The King kissed his neck, his chest and went all the way down, lifting his best friend's military chiton. He took his fingers through Hephaistion's legs, exploring his calves and reaching a sensitive spot behind his knee that made his best friend shudder slightly. He continued his path towards his General's thighs, toured the curves and depressions along the lines that mark his muscles.

— What are you doing? –asked Hephaistion, seeing where he was heading when the blond took off his loincloth.

— What kind of question is that? –said Alexander playfully, talking against his skin. He deposited a kiss on one of his thighs, sliding his lips over the creamy skin, looking for his groin.

— Wait! –the General pushed him away by the shoulders—You can't do this.

For a moment the King was lost.

— Why not?… You don't like it? –that was the only explanation he could find.

— Of course I like it…I mean, I have only do this once, b-b-but…–great! Now he was stammering—You are the King, you shouldn't do this.

Alexander smiled truly amused.

— Well, If I don't recall wrong, you were the one was who was complaining because we weren't equals –he reminded him.

— I never complained about that –Hephaistion clarify— I just expressed how I felt.

— Fine –the King sat again in front of him, and brushed his hair back—Tell me something, and I want the truth. If Memnon were doing this to you…

— Alexander! –his beloved scolded him, he truly didn't want to be talking about the mercenary—Leave the poor man alone, he is dead, what else do you want?

— I want to know if you would have stopped him –he held Hephaistion's gaze.

— You know I would –the idea of having Memnon in Alexander's place made him shudder, he needed to stop imagining that, or having both of them in bed with him…All right! He was a pervert, he needed a new thought.

— No, no, no. You do not understand –said the King—If you weren't in love with me and he were doing this, would you have stopped him?

Hephaistion sighed and brushed his hair behind his ear, Alexander wasn't helping his imagination.

— No.

— Then shut up and let me do this.

His General smiled and shook his head.

— Speaking of which, do you even know how to do this? –he teased the King.

— Of course I know –Hephaistion lifted his eyebrows in disbelieve.

— Really? Wow! And practicing with whom did you become a master doing blowjobs? –his beloved questioned him.

— I-I-uh…well –Alexander held Hephaistion's gaze—All right, I have no idea. But that doesn't mean I can't do it.

— Fine –the General was truly amused.

Hephaistion smiled, sitting on the bed with his legs slightly open but, when he saw that golden head bent over his manhood was as if all the warmth of his body was concentrating down his waist.

_All right, how difficult could this be? _–thought the King, licking his lips.

He recalled the expert way in which Hephaistion had done this to him and tried to imitate him the best way he could. His beloved blushed furiously and felt his entire body burning while his lover's tongue followed his length and he clenched his fists on the bed when the warm mouth surrounded him. It had been since that night, when Nikandros took him to a brothel, that nobody had done this to him and, he had almost forgotten how good it felt. All right, the King was very clumsy, something that his beloved would never tell him, but Hephaistion had to admit that what Alexander lacked in practice he made up for in enthusiasm, making him moaned with all the force of his lungs.

— Oh…my…_Nnn_…Alex…s…stop…—he took Alexander by the shoulders, breathing hard with his cheeks burning and all his hair sliding to the front. He certainly didn't want to come inside his mouth, it was enough that the King had accepted to do something like this, he was sure many respectable women wouldn't do it and many prostitutes would charge you an extra fee for this. But Alexander did not hear him, did not care or did not know why he was asked to stop because he didn't stop his attentions—_Mm_…please…stop… —the General closed his eyes tightly.

Hephaistion let out a long sigh of pleasure when he found his release. He breathed rapidly and, when he opened his eyes and saw Alexander's face, he began to clean him with his own chiton.

— I told you to… stop… –he panted.

— Why?…Phai, stop that, I'm not a child –the King complained, but his beloved ignored him, and kept rubbing his face.

— Shut up.

— So?

— So what?

— Wasn't I good or what? –Hephaistion started to laugh, and Alexander frowned—Why are you laughing?

— It's nothing.

— Aren't you going to tell me?

— No.

Hephaistion kissed him and embraced him, trapping him again against the mattress, how he loved his reckless and crazy lover. It was a good thing the King's tent were so far from the rest, because otherwise, no one would have slept that night.

**XXX**

The peaceful and beautiful days of the Great King in Susa reached their end in the same moment he received the news of Memnon's death. His best and most brilliant commander had died from sickness inside his flagship. A sad end to a man like Memnon who deserved a glorious dead on the battlefield. Darius had given him a splendid funeral and his widow, Barsine, had his ashes in a magnificent gold urn.

But he still had a very big problem: Who was going to command his forces now? Darius' latest intelligence was that the Macedonian King was traveling south, probably heading to Tyre, but he moved at a speed that had the Persians with their mouths opened in astonishment. The boy King, as the late Memnon used to call him, was unpredictable and Darius needed to do something immediately to stop him.

And this was the principal topic to discuss in this meeting with his council. The council of the Persian King, as many of the court jobs, were always temporary posts, "and could be transferred from one day to the next to another trustworthy man"(1) and was integrated by a large number of people, including the _chiliarch_, who held the second rank in the State, the _Parnaka_, head of the economic administration of Persia, and the official cupbearer. Because, no King who boasted of being a Great King, could travel without his cupbearer.

Now, Darius was in Babylon, raising an army to, at last, face the Macedonian menace.

The Great King let his eyes wander around the magnificent room where the meeting was taking place, everything around him talked about splendor, riches and power, an ancient power that he had inherit, not only from previous Persian Kings, but also from the old Babylonian Kings as Nebuchadnezzar, the man responsible for the creation of the Hanging Gardens, or Hammurabi, who established the law code. And suddenly Darius felt ridiculous for being scared of a mere boy from a backwater Kingdom. The Great King shook his head smiling. He laced his fingers in front of him and concentrated on the meeting.

He needed a new commander. So far, Pharnabazus and Autophradates had taken the Rhodian's place; they had taken Mytilene and garrisoned it with 2,000 mercenaries, after that, they had gone on different ways, Autophradates went to fight among the Aegean islands and Pharnabazus took his troops to Lycia, to win back the Macedonian conquests along the coast.

— We must know first if I'm going to continue with Memnon's plans of invading Greece –said Darius to his council, and his personal army of scribes and other members of his staff who were always with him—I don't consider that this strategy of invading Greece could succeed without General Memnon –many heads nodded—This was his plan, and, since he is no longer with us, I decide that we are going to abandon it –again the heads nodded, only one stayed very serious, with his lips pursed, another Greek mercenary, Charidemus from Athens—Now, I think we should fight the Macedonian army directly, here –many sounds of approval, all heads nodded and again, only Charidemus remained silent, he was the only foreigner there, and the only one with sufficient military knowledge to know this was a bad idea.

— Your divine majesty –said Bessus—If you allow me to speak…

— Speak –Bessus made a bow and stood up.

— It would be good for the troops morale if you lead them in person, to have the presence of our beloved King among us –many supported the satrap's proposal, but Charidemus, who couldn't stand this anymore, stood up.

— Your majesty, may I speak? –asked the Greek.

— You have permission.

— Your majesty –said Charidemus with a strong voice—You are making a mistake –those words worked like magic and everybody in the room felt silent. Nobody tells the Great King he is making a mistake, the Great King makes no mistakes. Darius' face was now extremely serious.

— And why is that?

— You can't fight against the Macedonian King in a frontal battle, sire –his Persian wasn't very good but it was enough to understand him—The Macedonian army is far superior than yours –angry protests and murmurs raised.

— Do you think so? –asked Bessus, leaning his back on the chair—Then, according to you, how many troops do we need to fight against this barbarian King? How many men?

— 100, 000 men –said the Athenian at once—One-third of this should be Greek mercenaries; your infantry is no match for the perfection of the Macedonian phalanx. And not only that, only a mad man would risk his throne in this fight, you should stay here, and leave a professional General lead this war.

— Are you telling ME what to do? –said Darius, now really angry—This Macedonian King is a nobody from a backwater land, and you are saying to us, that we must hide like mouse when we are the most powerful empire in the world?

— Your majesty, Cyrus the Great was also the King of a backwater place called Ansan when he defeated the 2 most powerful kingdoms of his time: Babylon and Media –said Charidemus.

— How dare you to compare this barbarian to the Great Cyrus! –exclaimed Bessus outraged.

— You want to lead our army, you want the post for yourself! –shouted a Persian noble, and many voices joined him.

— Are you planning to betray us? –shouted someone else and then Charidemus lost his temper.

— You Persians cowards! –said the Athenian—Do you really think for a second that you can defeat the Macedonian King with your pitiful army?

— ENOUGH! –said the Great King raising his voice—Guards, seized him by the girdle!

Again, all the Persians fell silent and the strong guards ran to obey.

_You seem confused. Let me explain. To "seized by the girdle" meant put to death. The girdle was a symbol for the Persians of the tie between the superior and the bandaka (or servant), so, to take the girdle meant the bond was broken (2) _

— Listen to me Darius! –shouted Charidemus, while the guards restrained him—You will pay for this injustice! You will LOSE YOUR THRONE AND KINGDOM!… DO YOU HEAR ME?

The heavy doors closed and Darius left the room using a back entrance. He was in a terrible mood and only wanted to be alone. It had to pass a long time before he felt better, and by nightfall, after spending a peaceful afternoon practicing fencing, he regretted his decision of executing Charidemus. He was his last capable commander, and now he had no one else to entrust with the military affairs of his kingdom.

The Great King cursed. Memnon's death was the worst thing it could happen to his empire and he started to consider that maybe the Macedonians had poisoned him. It was very convenient that, just when the Rhodian was ready to invade Europe, he had died. Very convenient indeed.

Darius left his sword aside and a servant ran to take it, then, he saw Hephaistion's letter on his desk. He had received it days ago and laughed when he saw the ingenuity in the Macedonian's words, he didn't feel offended, on the contrary, he felt amused. This people truly were simple peasants to him. But then, the Great King had an idea. He had tried to bring Hephaistion by force and failed, he had invited him and failed again, he would offer him gold. Oh yes, these Greeks and Macedonians went crazy with Persian gold. Well, so be it.

And not only that. He had heard many things about this Macedonian officer, then, why not offer him Memnon's post? Yes, yes, yes, Pharnabazus was going to be the commander in chief, but only for the time being, everybody knew Pharnabazus wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Until now he had hired only Greeks, but hadn't the Macedonians defeated Thebes and Athens? He could pay Hephaistion more than Alexander could. The Great King smiled, happy with himself.

Gold would solve his problems...as always.

**XXX**

The Macedonian army moved from Ancyra to the south, the plan was to march thought the Cilician Gates to Tarsus, then down the coast to Tyre and Sidon and after that stopped at Egypt. In that time, this territory was divided in two satrapies, one covering the central and inland part, which had the name of Cappadocia, and the other one was known as Pontus.

Alexander took his army through the open treeless plains, green and enormous pastures with sheep, but almost desolate and surrounded by masses of mountains. However, while venturing into the territory, and the more they went up the mountains, was goodbye to the green pastures and hello to the rocky terrain of these volcanic mountains. It was an impressive spectacle, bare hills dotted with very little green extending as far as the eye could see. But it was also a distressing sight, as they had no way to obtain provisions. They had to march under the unmerciful sun and the cold wind with scarce water and food.

— Daddy, I'm thirsty –said Achilles one afternoon, while they were resting, sitting on the ground, after a terrible march during the morning.

They had almost no water, and Alexander had issued instructions that the very little they had must be rationed. The first ones to get water were of course the soldiers, then, the pack animals, after that the servants, camp followers and the rest.

Hephaistion cleaned his face with a cloth, he was sweating a lot, his long hair was combed in a ponytail, but some rebel strands had adhered to his face and neck. His face was slightly pink and when he smiled to his son he looked adorable, even if he had his lips chapped because of the scarce water.

— You know what? I'm not thirsty anymore –the General lied—So, you can have my water ration –he gave the boy his own goatskin.

— Are you sure?

— Yes, I'm sure. Here –Hephaistion held the goatskin to help him drink.

— Phai! –came Kyros running—Phai! A letter arrived for you –he said patting.

— For me? From whom? –he took the letter but he didn't recognize the seal.

— I don't know, Glycon said it arrived with the King's mail –said the Theban taking a seat at his side—Why is so hot here? –he narrowed his eyes, the sun was just too strong.

— Beats me –Hephaistion put the letter aside—Hey, Kyros, you soon will be 15 years old, isn't that right?

— Yes, just like Glycon –answered Kyros.

— Really? Well, that means he is going to be mine after he finishes his services as page –said the General—That doesn't make you happy?

— Yes –the Theban smiled happily.

Hephaistion patted his back.

— What do you want for birthday present? –the General asked.

Kyros saw him as if didn't understand him.

— What do you mean?

— Just what I said, I want to give you something, so what do you want? –Hephaistion asked again.

The Theban's green eyes shone with excitement.

— Let me think and I'll tell you.

— Fine –Hephaistion. For a moment they fell silent, enjoying the view. Time and weather had eroded the soft volcanic rock into hundreds of strangely shaped pillars, cones and "fairy chimneys", in colors ranging from pink to green and yellow (3)

— Daddy, why do the mountains have this form? –asked Achilles.

— I don't know Aki –said Hephaistion—Probably because of the weather here.

— I don't like this place, I want to go home –said the boy, pouting— I want to see Nanny, why can't we go back?

Watching his son's big uneven eyes, the General felt his heart was breaking. How could he explain a 3 years old boy that they couldn't go back home because they were in the middle of a military campaign?

— Aki, we can't go home now.

— Why not? Are we lost?

— No, we are not…I hope –he added in a low voice—But we can't leave your uncle alone.

— We can take him with us –for a boy like Achilles everything was simple.

— Yes, we can…but he wants to stay –said Hephaistion patiently—Besides, weren't you the one who wanted to fight against the Great King? Are you going to leave before the battle?

Achilles said nothing and leaned his head against his father's side. Their situation was bad, and to make things worst, the goat that Hephaistion had bought for Achilles' milk had died 2 days ago.

The General kissed his son's head and took the letter lying at his side, but as soon as he broke the seal he went pale, this letter was from Memnon. His hands shook and he tried to swallow but his throat was dry.

_To Hephaistion son of Amyntor, from Memnon the Rhodian. Hail!_

_Hephaistion, you have no way of knowing how many times I was going to write you but find myself unable to. Our conversations during your captivity with me are one of my most precious memories, very few times I had the opportunity to meet a man like you, not only you are intelligent, you have your head full of these strange and fascinating ideas, ideas that I'm sure, belong to other time and place, not ours._

_I have so many things to say, but in this moment, while I'm writing, I can't think of a single one. After my family you are the second thought in my mind, how I wish you had accepted my proposal of staying with me, but now I realized that, if you had accepted, then, you wouldn't be you._

_I have heard about the prowess of your King; quite amazing for a lad of his age, I won't denied it, he is a brilliant commander but, is he too a good King? I can hear your protests right now, telling me that of course he is. Well, I'm not too sure._

_You will know better than I, but I think your King is dangerous. He has the ability to conquer the entire Persian Empire, but I don't think he would stop here. Your King is young, Hephaistion, and, if he succeeds, is going to be drunk with victory and full with riches. We, Greeks, diminish the Persians treating them like barbarians. Well, Hephaistion, they are not, I would even say they are more civilize than we are. Take a look at the Royal Road and tell me, where in Greece have you seen a road like that? Covering 1,677 miles and in excellent conditions. Their cities are beautiful and well organized, Babylon had nothing to envy from Athens._

_Persians are great administrators, and, from what I heard about your King, he is not._

_He will not stop here, he will never stop and that is why I am determined to defeat him before he destroys the world._

_I want to see you again; I don't think I would be able to forget you, not now not ever._

_Take care, Hephaistion son of Amyntor, and I truly hope that your King is worthy of your love and devotion, but my heart tells me he is not._

_Memnon._

— Daddy, why are you crying? Does your tummy hurt? –asked Achilles and Hephaistion cleaned his cheeks with the back of his hand.

— I'm… fine –his voice trembled and the boy embraced him, feeling like he was going to cry too.

— Bad news? –asked Kyros, as surprised as Achilles.

— No –and that was all the General explained to them.

In case you are wondering I still have Memnon's letter. Like I said, I was fond of him and his dead truly was a blow, I never told Alexander about this letter, I think it was the only secret I have with him, but he would have insisted in burning it. No, that letter was only for me.

_That night we camped in the mountains. It was extremely difficult to built a camp there, we couldn't dig to make a ditch and the irregularities of the ground didn't allow the camp to be settled into the normal order, so Alexander had to think how to place sentries and avoid a night attack. _

By night the mountains were extremely cold, the worst of all was the wind. The wind felt like little needles sticking into the skin, and the men slept as tight as possible within the tents to keep themselves warm.

Alexander didn't sleep that night, even if he didn't feel too good; he had things to do. He went to check the camp, talk with his men, and listen to his officers complains and needs; the King knew their situation was bad, he knew what were the needs and had listened at least for a dozen of times the same complains, but, nevertheless, he kept asking his officers and listening to them as if they were the most important of his advisors, making them feel that his King cared about them and was interested in their problems. Alexander needed them in good mood, and what better way to achieve this than to spend time with them?

— Sire? –Lysanias arrived to where Alexander was, after speaking for almost half an hour with a group of _pezetairoi_—I brought you another cloak, it's cold.

— Thank you, Lys –the King took the cloak coughing and his page swallowed, he had been looking for an opportunity to ask him to be his _erastes_ but hadn't found one.

_I'll do it now_ –thought Lysanias, but before he could speak again, an officer called the King and Alexander was gone. The page sighed.

The King always left to the last his Generals and Marshals, he spent almost all his time with them, and he knew what were they going to say. Near 2 in the morning he arrived to Hephaistion's tent. He left his best friend to the last because he was planning to rest there, a good change after so many days marching across this lands.

When he arrived, Hephaistion wasn't asleep, he had many things in his mind and he decided to read with Achilles sleeping at his side.

— I though you would be asleep by now –said Alexander, taking a seat at his side—You should rest, we still have a long journey ahead of us.

— I know but…I can't sleep –he left his book aside.

The King kissed him and took his thumb to Hephaistion's lips, caressing them. He frowned seeing those sensual lips chapped.

— You are not drinking enough water –he said.

— I'm fine.

— No, you are not. Why aren't you drinking enough water? –Alexander wanted to know—Do you have problems again with Eumenes? Isn't he giving you your rations?

— No, I don't have problems with Eumenes –said his beloved sighing—I got enough water but…

— But what?

— I'm giving my rations to Aki –the King stared at him for a very long moment; the General noticed he was breathing with difficulty.

— Why? He has his own rations –said Alexander.

— Yes, he has, but he is a child –Hephaistion explained—You can't expect him to adjust like any other soldier to this hard regime –they both fell silent—I'm fine, really, stop staring at me like that.

Alexander sighed and coughed.

— We are almost out of here –he said in a low voice—According to our guides we are reaching Tarsus in one day.

— At last –Hephaistion couldn't express how happy made him those words— This place has its beauty, but I don't want to stay here any longer.

— I agree, this pla…–the King started coughing—This place is terrible, there is no way to obtain –he coughed again—Provisions.

— Are you all right? You have been coughing and wheezing –said Hephaistion worried—You should go to see doctor Philip.

— I'm fine, it's just this damn weather –said the King, looking for a handkerchief to blow his nose—Too hot during the day and too cold in the night –he blew his nose.

— Are you planning to stay here tonight? –his beloved wanted to know.

— Yes, that was the idea, why do you ask like that?

— I don't want you coughing near Aki –said Hephaistion and the King blinked in confusion.

— What?

— Last time, Aki was very sick and I couldn't sleep taking care of him –explained the General.

— So, you are not taking care of me? –asked Alexander in a childish tone that made his beloved smiled.

— But you are a big boy.

— No, I'm not when I'm with you –Hephaistion kissed his cheek.

— You win, I'll take Aki to Kyros bed, after all I think he is in the pages' tent –now, it was Alexander turn to smile.

* * *

(1) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 258

(2) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 325

(3) Interactive Travel Guide.

**A/N:** Well, I truly wanted to reach the Cydnus River but that will have to wait until next week ^_^

Pretty please, don't forget to tell me what you think. REVIEW!


	64. The Cilician Gates

**Hello and Hola!**

Well, this time I left the notes at the end of the third chapter to avoid the spoilers :D Yes, I finished 3 chapters, hurray!

These 3 chapters have 2 very special dedications: One to dear Yumemakura :D The other, to dear Norrsken ^_^

**Dear Aramel: **Thank you, really thanks a lot for your comment :D I'm always very excited to find reviews in my emailbox, they made my day a happy one. Oh! I'm very sad for Memnon :( I like him a lot and I truly feel bad for killing him. But it was necessary (good-bye Memnon, Zophiel shakes her handkerchief) Yep, Lysanias is not a very endearing character, but he is a teenager, and teenagers are always very dramatic. I like to think that, for Lys, Alexander is like his favorite rock star, so, imagine a 13 years old working for his idol. But let's hope he understand that the King only loves his brother. Oh yeah, Philotas in another one who is going to make you wish to punch him in the future, I'm afraid ^_^

**Hola Sophea**: Thank you! Yes, as I said, Philotas is not giving up and I'm afraid you will keep hearing of him. Lysanias is another one who is causing problems. When I was writing this, I was thinking, that if Philotas and Lysanias sit one day and start talking, they can make Alex and Phai's lives miserable…mm…I'll have to think about this more carefully :D –to many soap operas for me—I was jumping when I read you like my little evil idea with Darius. These Persians are really difficult to write for me, too many things to research about… EVERYTHING. Oww! You like Memnon's letter, I'm so happy T.T That was truly a challenge, I didn't know what to write so I'm really excited to read you like it. Trust me, my greatest wish is also to finish this story ^_^ Each chapter is more and more difficult to write because of all the historical information, but I'll give my best to finish it.

It has been a while since the last time I put a funny word here, but it was necessary again:

**Ilai**: Cavalry squadron.

**CHAPTER 58**

The army marched directly to the Cilician Gates, and, after spending days in the volcanic mountains, more than one thanked the Gods when they started to see green pastures again. The Cilician Gates was, like the Thermopylae back in Greece, a very narrow road flanked by 2 mountains, two eternal and silent guardians to whom time and men meant nothing. They had to cross through this passage to reach the city of Tarsus, their goal, but things weren't as easy as it seemed, they were facing a new obstacle; their problem was that the road was too narrow, 2 camels couldn't cross it at the same time, making the defense of this extremely easy.

- Who is in charge here? –asked Alexander, in his tent, to his military council. They had camped for that night, a nice change after being in the mountains, but they still were running out of supplies at an alarming speed.

The supplies were always the Macedonian army major problem, the Achilles' heel of the young King, and the reason why Alexander didn't bring more men to Asia. It was virtually impossible to sustain an army of more than 50 thousand men on the field, something King Xerxes didn't understand when he invaded Greece almost 2 hundred years ago.

- A man named Arsames –said Eumenes looking among his notes—He is in charge of this zone.

- That name rings a bell –said Leonnatos, thinking hard where he had heard that name.

- He fought at the Granicus –answered the King, who never forgot a name, and his secretary nodded.

- What are we going to do if this Arsames decides to hold the gates with his whole army? –asked Parmelio, looking at the map. No matter how the old General saw this, to cross the Cilician Gates without precaution could lead them into a mortal trap.

- Hold the gates? Who do you think this Arsames is, Parmelio? King Leonidas? –said Perdikkas with mockery, he truly didn't saw where was the problem and why was Parmelio so serious—I doubt his men could fight like the Spartans.

- They don't need to be Spartans to hold his passage –said Kleitos, his black eyes on the map—A blind man, with a group of women armed with sticks and knives, can defend this –he hit the map with his finger

Alexander coughed and Hephaistion frowned. He was sick and for what the General knew, the King hadn't gone to see the doctor.

- Kleitos is right –said the King, coughing and looking for his handkerchief—It's too easy to defend the Cilician Gates. If Arsames decides to hold the Gates, with his whole army, we'll have to go back –he blew his nose.

- Go back? –Leonnatos exclaimed in dismay, this march across the mountains had been extremely difficult for him and his family. He was truly mortified, he loved his wife and if it were for him, he would treat her like a Queen, with a caravan of servants to match the Great King. This was precisely why he didn't want to bring her with him like a camp follower—We can't go back, we have no supplies.

- Then, I suggest you start praying that Arsames is fool, Leon –said Alexander very serious.

XXX

Hephaistion closed his cloak when he went outside. He had many things to do before the army approached the Cilician Gates and, was thinking in what he was going to say to Dismas, when a familiar and annoying voice called him.

- Hephaistion! –he had to take a deep breath before turning to face Philotas.

Seriously, this has to stop –though the General.

- Yes, Philotas? –he had to remain calm, and think of a polite way to tell the _hipparch_ that there was nothing between them and there would never be.

- The men you sent me –Hephaistion held his breathe—Are good men –he sighed in relief.

- I'm glad to hear that.

- Hephaistion, I was thinking maybe you and I…

- Philotas! –they turned and found the extremely serious expression of General Parmelio, standing a few paces from them—A word –said his father in the usual commanding voice of a man used to give orders.

- I'm afraid this would have to wait.

- Health to you, Philotas! –Hephaistion almost sighed again when he saw him go, until he found that Alexander was standing near him, watching him with an intensity he knew very well. He wasn't please.

This is not my night –thought Hephaistion.

- What are you doing talking with Philotas after what happened? –the King's voice was full with cold calm.

- He asked me days ago for new men for the _hetairoi_ cavalry, and he was thanking me, that's all –explained the General, but he knew this was far from over.

Alexander closed the distance between them.

- That's not all, isn't it?

Hephaistion changed his weight from one foot to the other, and settled his gray eyes on his sandals, his arms crossed over his chest.

- No, that's not all –he said after a moment—Philotas…he has the idea that after we slept together we could have some sort of relationship…

- Slept together? –Alexander's voice made him lift his head—In the name of the Great Zeus, where did you get that idea?

For a moment Hephaistion didn't know what to answer, so he remained silent. His brother was right, Nikandros had told him he couldn't trust Philotas, and now, he was starting to see he had been a fool.

- Phai –the King continued when his best friend said nothing—I entered your tent when that pig, who calls himself my _hipparch_, was about to rape you.

Holly Mother #%&/ With #%&/ On top! –thought Hephaistion angry—The son of a bad mother tricked me… —he was about to say that aloud, to explode in indignation claiming for the head of the motherless dog who had taken advantage of his good nature… but one look at Alexander's face told him to keep silent. The King would be even more furious if he knew, and Alexander couldn't afford a fight with Parmelio, not now.

- I thought we had slept together –said the General, taking a deep breath and counting to 10—Why you didn't tell me otherwise?

- We never talked about this and I just…assumed you would have known –said Alexander—I'm tired of Philotas, but as soon as I can, I will dispose of him, be sure of that…

As soon as he could he did just that, but for now it was almost impossible. Philotas commanded the 8 Ilai that conformed the hetairoi cavalry, almost 2 thousand men, and the best cavalry of the world. And yes, before you ask, Philotas was the superior of my brother Nikandros.

XXX

- What do you think you are doing with Hephaistion? –asked a very angry Parmelio when they arrived to his tent—Your brother Nikanor wrote to me and told me what you did, you rape Hephaistion and the King almost killed you –the old General hit the table, but his son remained as if he had said nothing, with his arms crossed.

- I didn't rape him, he was…

- He was DRUNK! –his father interrupted him—Listen to me Philotas because I will only say this only once. I don't want you near Amyntor's lad –he shook his index finger in front of him, marking each word.

Philotas uncrossed his arms.

- I am not a child anymore, father.

- Then, stop acting like one –Philotas was confused, he had never seen his father like this before—I had enough with King Philip's obsession with Hephaistion, and I am sure that Alexander was the one behind Pausanias, he had all the reasons to want him dead. Alexander is obsessed with Amyntor's lad, the same as his father was, and I don't doubt even for a second that he killed his father, not only for the throne, also because King Philip rape Hephaistion.

- He WHAT? –those were news, really interesting news for Philotas.

Parmelio took a seat; he was getting old even if he wasn't going to admit that aloud, but in his bones he knew how truth that was.

- I told King Philip to stay away from him, but he didn't listen –his father continued—He forced Hephaistion into his bed many times while he was his page, sometimes he left him in a very bad shape, and doctor Philip had to take care of his wounds…He would have continued raping him if Alexander hadn't take Hephaistion to Mieza with all of you –he made a pause— Beauty is a curse, son, and nobody can be as beautiful as Hephaistion without consequences. I couldn't stop King Philip, but I can stop you, so stay away from Hephaistion, it's for your own good.

But Philotas had other ideas; this information was as valuable as gold, and he was planning in using it, because since the day he had tasted Hephaistion's lips and enjoyed the sensation of his creamy skin under the touch of his fingers, he couldn't forget him; and he would not rest until he had Hephaistion again.

XXX

The Gods decided to smile at Alexander because the Persian Arsames was indeed a fool. He couldn't forget Memnon's plan, the one he had just before the battle at the Granicus River, of burning the crops and scorched the earth while avoiding a direct confrontation with the deadly Macedonian phalanx. Arsames thought over and over again about this plan, about Memnon's passion when he had explained to them, to Arsites, Spithridates, Mithridates, to him that this was the best course of action...

_- The Macedonian phalanx is far superior than the Persian infantry… The Macedonian King doesn't have money, doesn't have supplies, we must avoid direct combat with him and he would have to retreat…_

And Memnon's voice rang with an echo in Arsames' mind. After all, Memnon was one of the most brilliant commanders they had ever had, it was he who almost defeated the Macedonian at Halicarnassus, so, why not listen to his advise now? He would avoid a direct confrontation at the Cilician Gates and burn the crops.

_Poor Arsames, he should have known that Memnon's strategy was perfect for the battle at the Granicus River, but it was an utterly stupidity at the Cilician Gates. Why? Well, you saw 300 movie, don't you? You know how easy is to defend a narrow pass through the mountains, even if you don't have a lot of men. But Arsames left only a small group doing sentry duties at the gates, and all that Alexander had to do was sent a night attack with the regular hypaspist and the Agrianes, leaving Parmelio behind with the heavy infantry. He led it personally and, as soon as all the Persian defenders knew he was coming for them, ran for their lives as if their god, Angra Mainyu, the source of darkness, destruction and death, were chasing them._

_You don't seem to understand_

_The reason for this bitter end_

_You served a cause but the cause is lost_

_As words escape we turn to dust_

_(_Disarmonia Mundi_, Nihilistic Overdrive)_

- Can you believe it? –said Alexander beyond excitement to his best friend, while the rest of his army was crossing through the Cilician Gates, it was near dawn now—Can you believe my luck? –the King laughed and patted Boukephalos' head—This is an amazing piece of luck, Phai.

- Yes, it is –said Hephaistion, cleaning the bloody blade of his sword and smiling back, until he heard Alexander coughing again.

- Alexander! –Seleucus came running—Alexander –he took a deep breath—We have… a prisoner… he says –he breathed again—He said… Arsames is heading to Tarsus to evacuate the city and…take with him all the treasure...

- Now, now…we can't let him do that –said the King thinking—Seleucus, go to General Parmelio and tell him to go immediately to Tarsus with the cavalry and light-armed troops, he must stop Arsames before he loots the treasure.

- Yes, Alexander –and Seleucus went running again to follow his orders, and the King looked for a handkerchief.

- You are sick –said Hephaistion very serious; he was worried for him.

- I told you, it's just the weather –said Alexander, resting importance to his health and blowing his nose.

- Well, I don't give a damn if it's the weather or not –said the General in the same tone he used with his men—You are going to see doctor Philip and you will do it now.

The King saw his best friend as if he didn't know him and blinked in confusion. Hephaistion had never before given orders to him like that.

- Yes, sir –said Alexander as if he were a simple _pezetaioi_, his best friend saw him through narrow eyes.

- I'm serious.

- Of course you are, General –said the King in the same tone—But I can't leave now, do you give me permission to go tomorrow?

- Tomorrow at first hour.

- Yes, sir –answered Alexander with military efficiency.

_Parmelio arrived in time to Tarsus. Arsames could escape and he went directly to Darius, who was already on his march from Babylon to meet us. But, the treasure was ours._

_XXX_

- You took the wrong way –said Hephaistion, looking at his map through his sunglasses while Alexander was driving.

- No, I didn't.

- Fine –by now his best friend was tired of being arguing with him.

Since they had vacations, they decided to go to Turkey. Hephaistion was of the idea of traveling by plane, but Alexander insisted that it would be much more exciting if they drove from Thessaloniki to Tarsus.

Exciting to whom? –thought Hephaistion tired. They had got lost at least 5 times and the blond totally refused to stop and ask for directions, so by now, Hephaistion had given up. The only good thing was that Achilles was peacefully seated on the back seat, beside Peritas, watching Hercules Disney movie on the Jeep's screen. He had watched so many times that movie, that by now, he knew the dialogs by heart.

- Daddy?

- Mm?

- Daddy I want a horse –said Achilles, holding a Pegasus plush doll.

- You already have Pegasus –said his father absently, still looking at the map.

- No, I want a real horse –the boy insisted.

- And where are you planning to put him? –asked Hephaistion, turning to see him, taking off his sunglasses—We live in an apartment Aki.

- He could stay in my room.

- I don't think so –the boy pouted.

- There! –exclaimed Alexander in triumph—I told you it was the right way, there are the Cilician Gates –he pointed at the front.

Sure enough, they took the right detour and were crossing through the ancient gates, while hearing the sweet and innocent laugh of Achilles, who was very amused watching his movie.

- Finally! –exclaimed Hephaistion.

- Did you know that through these gates crossed the 10 Thousand of Xenophon? –said Alexander and he coughed—And not only them, here the Romans fought a major battle against the Parthians and the Crusaders had to pass through here on their way to the Holy Land.

- And now here is a highway… and if you don't keep your eyes on the road we are going crash –said Hephaistion, taking his hand to the blonde's cheek to make him turn.

- Phai in Tarsus is where Mark Anthony and Cleopatra met –said an excited Alexander, if there was something he liked a lot, besides Hephaistion of course, was classic history—Can you imagine what would have happened if Caesar had gone to invade the Kingdom of the Parthians? It was a shame he had died before coming to the east, it would have been great if he had conquered them. You see, he wanted to recover the silver Eagles that were at Ecbatana after Crassus lost the battle of Carrhae –Alexander coughed—I would never understand why he forgave Brutus; I would have executed him for taking Pompey's side in the Civil War.

- Some times I wonder if you have a crush with that man –said Hephaistion smiling, and teasing him—How many times have you read his Commentaries of the Gallic Wars and Civil War?

- Oh, come on! If I were born in his time, I would have loved to be a conqueror like Caesar –said Alexander absolutely sure of what he was saying—The man was great, he circumvallated Alessia, Phai, with fortifications of 18 kilometers of 4 meters high constructed in three weeks. And he fought in two fronts, the forces of Vercingetorix one side and the Gauls on the other, with minimum forces and without supplies...and won!

- Right. Now I know I should be concerned; you love him more than you love me.

- Ha-ha, Phai –said the blond without humor—But, if I were born in that time I would have been even better than him.

- Alex you can't get from Thessaloniki to Tharsus without getting lost, how would you have lead an army from Rome…?

- Macedonia –the blond coughed again.

- What?

- Yes, we are from Thessaloniki, in that time it was Macedonia, so I would have lead an army from Macedonia –explained Alexander—Do you have a tissue?

His best friend gave him one.

- OK, whatever, the point is, you couldn't have led an army from Macedonia to the East without getting lost –said Hephaistion.

- Oh, sure I could –he blew his nose—If you were with me.

- Aha –his best friend smiled— Turn off the air conditioning.

- Why?

- Because you are still recovering from your Bronchitis, and it's making you cough –explained Hephaistion.

- But it's hot –his best friend shook his head and turned the air off.

- Dad!

- Yes, Aki –answered Alexander. He was "dad" and Hephaitsion was "daddy"

- The other day I was with uncle Leon and he showed me his comics –said the boy, swinging his legs on the seat.

- Really? –exclaimed the blond.

- Yes, and I think you look a lot like Wolverine.

That made Hephaistion roared with laughter.

- Why do you think that? –asked Alexander intrigued.

- Because you both are short, stocky and tough –said Achilles—And my uncle Leon said you 2 are a small lethal weapons and have a…a…bad ass attitude.

- Achilles! –both adults scolded him.

- How many times we have told you to not repeat everything you hear? –said Alexander.

- Sorry.

- But Leon has a point, you know? –said Hephaistion amused.

- Shut up, Phai!

- Dad, you said a bad word –that made his best friend smiled.

They stopped near the Cydnus River, which ran, since ancient times, from Mount Taurus with clean and cold waters. They were tired, and couldn't feel their legs after hours in the car, including Peritas, so, they decided it was a good idea to eat their lunch there. Alexander went ahead and Hephaistion was left behind, he tried to put the excited Peritas his leash and Achilles went running to the river following his uncle. It was a beautiful and extremely hot day, but the surroundings of the river were cool and full with green pastures and trees. The smell of grass was intense, filling their nostrils.

- Aki, stay away from the river! –shouted his father, and Peritas tried to lick his face—And you stay still –he said to the dog, at last putting him his leash.

- Daddy!

- What?

- I think dad is drowning! –shouted Achilles.

Hephaistion ran to river and Peritas went after him, his leash flying behind him like a cape. Downing? What was Alexander doing in the water in the first place? Sure he hadn't thought about swimming there, he was still sick. But, when he arrived, he saw that Alexander was at the middle of the river, almost naked, having a cramp so severe that it appeared as if the was having a convulsion.

- Shit! –he didn't think twice, and threw himself to the river with all his cloths on. Peritas stayed at the edge at Achilles' side, barking and moving his tail frantically.

The water was freezing, no surprise there since this river had the water of the melting snow from the mountains. It was like jumping into a needle nest. Hephaistion felt his entire body numb, it was a hot day and the contrast between the heat and the freezing water was terrible, what on earth had made the blond jump into the river? He couldn't breath, but he made and effort to dragged Alexander to the riverbank, forcing his arms and legs to move. Peritas came running, crying and scratching Alexander while licking his master's cheek.

- Alex, Alex –his best friend shook him, but the blond was half conscious and as pale as the moon. Hephaistion felt his heart was aching; Alexander did not look good, and he was barely breathing—Oh please, don't do this to me… Aki, stay here –he said trembling from head to toe, because of the cold and his concern, and Achilles moved his head up and down, embracing tightly his plush horse.

He ran back to their Jeep, and took a pair of blankets and a towel and went back to the river. His heart beating savagely against his throat.

- Dad? –Achilles sat at Alexander's side and shook him, but he didn't wake up.

Hephaistion dried Alexander the best way he could, taking off the rest of his cloths, and wrapping him with the blankets. He too was wet and freezing but he didn't care.

- Pha…i? –the blonde's jaw trembled so much, that his best friend almost didn't understand his words, and his usually sensual lips were blue and that Hephaistion at the edge of a hysterical attack.

- Shush, don't talk. I'm going to take you back to the car –said Hephaistion concerned, embracing him and rubbing his shoulders—Aki, come here.

An hour later they were in Tarsus, in the Emergency Room to be more exactly, after Hephaistion had drove as if he were in a persecution inside an action movie. Peritas had to stay in the Jeep and Hephaistion and Achilles were waiting for news. Well, Hephaistion was waiting for news while filling a form and Achilles was sleeping.

- Name? Alexander Argead…birth? July 26…–said Hephaistion aloud while writing, the nurse had given him a form he had to fill with Alexander's information— Height? 1.60 m…weight? 62 kg…no wait, he had been eating a lot lately, I'll go for 64 kg…Allergies? To Shrimps …blood type? O Negative…allergic to any medicine? Sulfonamide… history of mental illness in the family?…Oh, hell yeah, you should meet his mother…

- Hephaistion? –he lifted his head when he heard a familiar voice and found the pale blue eyes of Memnon—What are you doing here?…and all wet?

- I should be the one asking that…I mean, why are you here? –said the Macedonian standing up with a big smile, leaving the form aside, he couldn't help it, he was very happy to see the Rhodian again.

- I came with my family on vacations and my son sprained his ankle –the new comer explained—What about you?

- Em…I also came on vacations and…well, Alexander had a…hypothermic attack –he truly didn't want to explain what had happened.

- A hypothermic attack? Here? With this heat? –the Rhodian frowned.

- Em…he was swimming at the Cydnus –Memnon laughed, truly amused.

- Seriously? –Hephaistion felt like a fool for dating a fool, who jumped into the freezing water, when he was still recovering from a Bronchitis infection.

- Seriously –answered the Macedonian, brushing his hair back his ear.

They both fell silent.

- I missed you –said Memnon at last—I truly wanted to call you but…I thought it would cause you troubles with your "King" –he smiled— I don't know why is he so jealous, you love him more than anything and still he has his fears.

- Don't be so harsh on him –said Hephaistion holding his gaze—Alex is a man who needs a lot of love, he…didn't have the happiest of childhoods or the best family. I sometimes think he is afraid of being alone.

- Well, be careful with him –said the Rhodian—He has too many dreams in his big head and those dreams are going to consume him one day, don't let them consume you too. I don't know him, but I have the hunch he has a great destiny in front of him and he is going to make you suffer.

- Gee, thanks for the good wishes.

- I'm just concern for you.

- Thanks.

- Patient Alexander Argead –called a nurse.

- That's mine –said Hephaistion feeling nervous, he didn't know why but Memnon always made him feel like that.

- Hephaistion, this is probably the last time we saw each other –said Memnon very serious—But I would never forget you –he took a step closer to the Macedonian and caressed his cheek, sliding his thumb to his lips—Our lives could have been so different if we have met before –he slightly parted Hephaistion's lips with his finger, leaning closer to him—With a man like you at my side, I could have conquered the world.

Memnon kissed him, playing with his thumb at the corner of the Macedonian's mouth, pressuring him softly and making him shudder. It was a sweet, passionate and sad kiss that locked up all the emotions that assailed them in that moment. Hephaistion closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the last kiss he would feel of those lips.

- Good-bye, Hephaistion.

XXX

- What do you mean Alexander has pneumonia? –asked Hephaistion to the doctor while carrying a sleeping Achilles.

- He would have to stay in the hospital for 5 days –explained the doctor— We are going to give him antibiotics intravenously, and we had to connect him to a support machine.

- Why? –now he was scared. Was the blond dying?

- He can't breathe –said the doctor—He is going to be fine, but he needs to stay here, and then, rest from two to four weeks.

- Some vacations –sighed Hephaistion.


	65. Chapter 64

**CHAPTER 59**

Hephaistion woke up thanks to the havoc around him. He had fallen asleep under a tree, he was very tired after days marching across the mountains and, as soon as they made a stop at the Cydnus River, he fell asleep. But now, as he started to open his eyes lazily, he saw people running everywhere, calling aloud in hysterical shouts for all the doctors in the army.

- Eurycliedes! –the General called his guard, looking around him and he young man appeared immediately.

- Sir? –Hephaistion stood up, still a little sleepy, with leaves stuck in his long hair.

- What's going on? Who is injured? –asked the General, rubbing his eyes.

- Nobody, sir –answered Eurycliedes—But the King is sick.

- WHAT? –then, slowly, he started to remember his dream and went pale—Don't tell me he jumped into the river.

His guard blinked in confusion and surprise, he had been watching over his General, while he was sleeping, since at least 2 hours ago, while the King was at the river.

- Yes, sir, that was exactly what he did –said the impressed Eurycliedes—I heard he was sweating a lot with this heat and, took off his clothes and decided to swim in the river. His guards had to take him out of the water half-conscious; I heard he was white as dead and frozen.

He, WHAT? –thought the General.

- Shit! –Hephaistion went running to the King's side. His heart was beating furiously and he felt the fear running through his veins like ice-cold water; his Alexander was sick and he knew it was very serious.

He opened the flaps of the tent with force and found the interior empty, only a guard was there, picking up some things, and the man told the General they had moved Alexander to a house in the city.

A house at the city? What house? What city? –he thought, until he remembered they were very close to Tarsus. He had to clench his firsts to force himself to stop trembling.

Hephaistion looked for his mount, he couldn't remember where was his horse, where was his tent or what his name was, the only thing in his head was: Alexander is sick…but the Gods decided to have mercy on him and before he could find Alastor, he found his brother, walking at the side of his horse while talking to his friend Kleopatros.

- NICK! Give me your horse –said the General in a hurry and without breath.

- Where are you…

- Tarsus –that explained everything to Nikandros, he too had heard the news and gave his brother the reins without asking more.

Hephaistion mounted and rushed to the city. He must calm down, Alexander was a strong man, like a bull, and he never got sick; he tried to put aside his fears but it was extremely difficult, he kept remembering his dream, the King's pallor, the fact that he couldn't breath…the General didn't understand half the things he had seen, but his dreams always showed him parts of his future.

The journey to the city was eternal to him, and when Hephaistion arrived he didn't have problems locating where the King was, because there was a huge crowd in and outside one particular house located at the center of Tarsus. Perdikkas was there, trying to make some room for the doctors that had just arrived with Krateros.

- How is he? –asked the General, as pale as a ghost, when he arrived near his friend.

Perdikkas shook his head.

- I'm not a doctor but he doesn't look good –he said, scaring more the newcomer—He is very pale, trembling and can't breathe.

- Who is with him now? –asked the General very anxious, looking around.

- I called all the doctors that are traveling with us –answered Perdikkas— They are all inside –Hephaistion nodded, that was a good idea, he would have done the same.

I need to calm down, he is going to be fine and I'm of no use here if I get hysterical –thought Hephaistion, taking a deep breath.

- Well, first of all, there are a lot of people here –said the General, breathing in and…out, in and… out; hearing the murmurs in the room as if he were inside a hive, with bees buzzing everywhere. He turned to face the crowd and raised his voice— SILENCE! –he shouted at the top of his voice to be heard, and everybody looked at him, it was easy since he was very tall—Listen carefully, here are too many people, all of you who have nothing to do here, please leave at once.

- Who put you in charge here, pretty boy? –asked Krateros rudely, his massive arms crossed over his chest.

First rule in Krateros' book: If you have an opportunity to annoy Hephaistion, TAKE IT.

- The King moron, or I have to remind you that I'm the General of the _Agema_ which is in charge of the King's security? –everybody fell silent—Good! Now leave, I don't want here anybody but the doctors, the guards and the pages.

Even Krateros, through clenched teeth, had to admit Hephaistion had all the right to decide who stayed and who left. He wanted to hear the news first hand but he also had other things to do, the King had given him very specific orders before he jumped into the river. Krateros turned on his heels and left, grumbling something that made the people near him went pale. Eumenes, who was near the King's room, gave the General a nasty look but also left, it was pointless to argue, and his servant ran after him carrying all his papers, notes and scrolls.

- Well, I suppose I go too –said Perdikkas, scratching his head.

- Can I ask you a favor? –said Hephaistion, his exterior a little calmer, but inside his heart was aching as if he was about to suffer a heart attack.

- Name it.

- Call Dismas here, I need to discuss something with him –asked the General. He had much to do.

- Count on it –Perdikkas patted his back—Phai, Alexander is too stubborn to die before facing Darius. He didn't come so far to be beaten by a cold.

Hephaistion really wanted to smile at his friend and thank him for his support, but found himself unable to do it. Then, among all his concerns, he remembered something that had caught his attention.

- Perdikkas! –the General called him before he reached the door—Where is Parmelio? I didn't see him here.

- He is not in Tarsus, Phai –answered his friend—Just before jumping into the river, Alexander sent him with the allied infantry, the Greek mercenaries, and the Thracian and the Thessalian cavalry (1) to report on Darius' movements and to block the passes through the other Gates, the ones between Cilicia and Assyria.

Hephaistion nodded.

As soon as Perdikkas was gone, the General quickly organized the guards and the pages. The doctors were still inside the King's room deliberating, and even if he was dying to know how was Alexander, he thought it would be a bad idea to interrupt them, so he forced himself to remain where he was. Dismas arrived without breath, but, since he had heard the news, as the rest of the army, he wasn't very far from the house.

- Glycon, I'll need at least 4 pages on duty –said Hephaistion, completely unaware of the nasty looks his brother Lysanias was giving him—I know is going to be hard but this is an emergency, I don't know what are the doctors going to say, but everything they need they will get.

- Yes, sir –said Glycon with military efficiency.

- Nobody enters here without my permission, and I want the roll of the pages, understood?

- Perfectly, sir.

- Dismas, I want to double the guards here, the King is sick and we don't know who could get advantage of this situation –said the General to his second in command.

- I'll see to it immediately –Dismas went out and before Hephaistion could open his mouth again, the King's door was open.

- Everybody to their duties –said the General before running to Alexander's room.

- Who does he think he is? –muttered Lysanias but Glycon heard him.

- He is in charge of the _Agema_ –answered Glycon very serious—I know he is your brother Lysanias, but here we are not at your house, this is an army, and you have to talk to the General with respect because he is our superior, and has all the right to give us orders.

- You are only defending him because you are screwing his slave –said Lysanias and the other page needed to make an effort to not punch him. The rest of the boys swallowed, they had never saw Glycon so angry, and Iolaos clenched his fists in a menacing way, ready to defend Lysanias.

- You are moron, Lysanias –said Glycon furious—I don't know what problem do you have with your brother, but you are loser, not half the man he is.

- As if I wanted to be like Phai –said Lysanias in a mocking tone, and left the living room with his bodyguard behind him.

Inside the King's room, Hephaistion found 7 long faces; he could hear Alexander trying to breath as if he were drowning and a slight hiss that he made every time he drew air.

- General –said doctor Philip in that particularly tone doctors use when things are extremely bad—The King is very sick.

Hephaistion felt a knot in his stomach. All his fears were coming true.

- But…he is going to be fine…right? –the seven doctors looked at each other, in stony silence.

- General, the King is going to die –said Asphalion, a man who came from Thessaly.

Hephaistion felt he was going to faint, his knees would not hold him any longer. He couldn't believe his ears or what his eyes saw, he spent a long time in silence as if he were in limbo, hoping with all his might that this was just a nightmare and that, when he woke up Alexander would be fine, that nothing had happened. The General made an effort to stay on his feet. He needed to be strong in that moment, when Alexander needed him the most.

- We don't know that for sure –said doctor Philip, turning to face his college—We can treat him –he continued, talking to a very pale Hephaistion—But I can't guarantee he is going to get better, all we can do now is to pray that the Gods have mercy on him.

- You can treat him all you want –said Asphalion again—But I'm not staying here to be blame of his dead, because the King is going to die.

Three other doctors thought exactly as Asphalion, they all knew Alexander's condition was critical and nobody in that room (with the exception of doctor Philip and Hephaistion) thought he was going to live. They were scared and knew perfectly well what could happen to them if the King died under their watch. Besides there was the rumor, the Great King had offered 1,000 talent reward to the man who killed Alexander, and neither of them wanted to be charged for murdering and complicity with the Great King.

Hephaistion puffed out, trying to think, taking his hands to his head, burying his fingers in his silk hair.

- Who in this room is going to do his job and treat the King? –he asked, arms down, surveying the faces around him. All the doctors avoid making eye contact with him—I see, so I'm dealing with a pack of cowards –the General was angry, the love of his life was dying and the men capable of treating him refused because they were too scared?

The doctors took a step back, afraid of the General and the way he looked at them. They all knew how strong was Hephaistion and didn't want to be near him in case he decided to cut their heads. He was going to move his hand to the hilt of his sword, determine to force the doctors to treat Alexander even it that meant to chain them to the King's bed or threat to kill them. They feared for their lives? Then, Hephaistion was going to give them something to seriously fear.

But before he could do anything…

- I will treat him –said doctor Philip, taking him out from his dark thoughts —But as I said, I can't guaranty he would get better.

- Please, just… do everything you can.

He was going to be fine, right? After all that man in his dream, the one that appeared to be a doctor, had said Alexander would be fine, that he would recover in 5 days.

But that was only a dream –thought Hephaistion, after days staying in the house with his King. Now, almost 2 days later, Alexander wasn't better, he had fever and the fever made him delirious, speaking nonsense and he was still breathing with difficulty.

Hephaistion hadn't slept, he sat at the King's side on the bed, holding his hand and cleaning the sweat from his forehead, whispering to him loving words, and kissing his fingers when Alexander had nightmares.

- You are going to be fine –whispered the General, closed to his cheek, feeling the heat of the fever against his lips—You are the strongest and the most stubborn man I have ever know –he caressed his damp hair—You have a lot to do, weren't you the one who said he would surpass Achilles? –he kissed his cheek, talking against his skin—You will be greater than him, but first you have to get up, do you hear me?

Alexander was still fighting to breath, and it broke the General's heart to hear him, he would do anything to see him better. ANYTHING. He could make Herakles' 12 labors to look as a children's task if he were told that he had to deal with lions and chimeras in order to heal his King.

The General stayed in the room day and night looking after him, even if Perdikkas, Leonnatos and Glycon insisted that he should get some rest, how could he sleep when his other half was fighting for his life?

- General, I can stay here –said Glycon for the fifth time that night—Please, you need to get some rest, sir. You have been here for whole 2 days.

- I'm fine Glycon, please, stop insisting, I'm not going anywhere –said Hephaistion, lying on a couch with a blanket.

The page sighed.

- At least eat something, sir –he insisted.

- All right, leave the food on the table –said the General and Glycon nodded.

He truly appreciate the page's concern but he couldn't eat, his stomach didn't retain anything, Hephaistion could only take 3 or 4 bites or he felt he was going to vomit. It was pointless, with stomach was full with concern, so he left his diner and went back to his couch. Doctor Philip entered the room and when he saw the half eaten meal he frowned.

- General, you should finish your dinner –he said walking to the King's bed.

- I can't –answered Hephaistion, it was a warm night at least, and the window was open to let the air circulate.

- If you continue like this –the doctor continued— I will have 2 patients instead of one.

- I'm fine, really –doctor Philip didn't think so, but he said nothing—How is he?

- Fighting to stay with us, which is to say a lot –the doctor prepared a beverage on the table next to bed.

- Phai?… —the King said weakly and Hephaistion ran at his side.

- I'm here Alex –his best friend kneeled at the side of the bed and took his hand between his, kissing it. The King woke up for intervals and spoke softly, always asking about the situation, about Darius, about Parmelio, about his troops, and about everything except his own health— Don't talk, you are going to be fine –he caressed the King's head, brushing aside his damped locks.

- Are there news…from… Parmelio? –Alexander asked with difficulty.

- No, Alex, not yet. You need to give him time –someone knocked the door and Glycon appeared as if someone had called him.

- My apologies for interrupting –said the page in the formal tone that someone older would have used—But General Parmelio sent an urgent message for the King.

Hephaistion stretched his arm.

- Thanks Glycon –the page gave him the message.

- Is there something you need? –asked Glycon, looking at the pale face of the King with concern.

- No, thanks –the boy nodded, and left the room.

- General, give a hand, I need to sit the King –asked doctor Philip.

Hephaistion sat at Alexander's side on the bed and lifted him carefully, taking him by the back. He was burning in fever, trembling, and still unable to breath normally. Alexander's back hurt as if someone had beaten him and his eyelids felt very heavy…he just wanted to sleep.

- He is trembling –said the General worried.

- Of course he is, General –said doctor Philip—He has fever.

- Shouldn't we cover him with another blanket? –asked Hephaistion, leaning the King's weight against his chest.

- No, General. He should stay like this, covering him will only increase the fever –explained the doctor—Alexander, I need to talk to you.

- I'm sick not…deaf –said the King, smiling weakly.

- Alexander, you are very sick and I need to give you a purge –doctor Philip explained—It's not going to be pretty and you are going to get worst before getting better but…it's the only option you have.

- It's all right –doctor Philip nodded and went to look for the cup—Phai?…

- Tell me, my love –he whispered near his ear.

- Give me Parmelio's… message –Hephaistion did as he was told and Alexander broke the seal to read the letter. The King's head hurt and he felt his eyes burning, but he needed to know what was the Great King doing.

His best friend stroked his forehead, gently wiping the sweat with a cloth, kissing his head lovingly while the King read. Not even for a second Hephaistion thought in the possibility of peeking what had Parmelio written, he was too busy taking care of Alexander and trying to calm down his own trouble heart. Alexander smiled, a half smile and took the cup that doctor Philip was offering him.

- You should… read this –said the King without voice, his throat was sore and burned every time he spoke and every breath felt as if the air were burning his lungs. He gave the letter to the doctor. That took Philip by surprised, why was Alexander giving him his personal mail? He didn't understand but took the letter anyway, and sat on a chair near the bed to read…

To Alexander King of the Macedonians from Parmelio son of Philotas. Hail!

"Beware of Philip of Acarnania; I am informed that he has been bribed by Darius to poison you"(2)…

Doctor Philip went pale. General Parmelio, THE General Parmelio, the man that the late King Philip treasured as his most capable general, was accusing him of conspiring to kill the King.

Oh Sweet Zeus! I'm lost –thought the doctor in dismay. Who was he to stand against the word of the powerful Parmelio? He was just a simple doctor, and now it was his word against the veteran General…not to mention that Hephaistion, the same man that could struck fear into the hearts of his opponents in the battlefield, was going to cut his head if he read this message. He didn't finish the letter; he just let his arms fall on his lap, resigned to his cruel fate as he raised a prayer to the Gods to have mercy on his mortal soul. He lifted his head, and saw the King drinking the entire beverage in one gulp.

- That…tasted…horribly…—said the King, he smiled at Philip and the doctor smiled back, shaking uncontrollably. Hephaistion took the cup and helped him to lie down again.

- What now? –asked the General, covering Alexander with just one blanket.

- Now? –doctor Philip didn't know what was he talking about.

- Yes, now.

- Oh! Right!…we need to…em…Alexander needs to rest –said the doctor, putting himself together—As I said, he is going to get worst before we can see any recovery.

XXX

Hephaistion stayed with Alexander day and night, without resting or sleeping and barely eating. As doctor Philip had said, the King got worst before getting better, he couldn't breath, he couldn't talk, and for moments he just lay there unconscious, without knowing where he was or who he was. The fever was very high and Hephaistion felt a terrible pain in his chest, something he had never experienced before, a mixture of sadness, helplessness, hopelessness and guilt, guilt for not had been able to protect Alexander, and that guilt pressed his chest, making for him difficult to breathe.

Sometimes, the General had to sit the King because he could breath, and he spent the night embracing Alexander until his arms felt numb.

Hephaistion was scared, every time he called Alexander and he didn't wake up, he feared he was going to die, that he would never open his beautiful uneven eyes before, and his mind wandered playing tricks on him, tormenting him with thoughts of what was going to happen if Alexander died.

That was a living hell. He could endure everything if his King was with him, but if he wasn't…Hephaistion shook his head. What if Alexander died?…

Hephaistion left the King's room to look for a page, he needed to change the sheets drenched in sweat. He was like an automat, a lifeless form that moved only for the will of the Gods, his mind was at Alexander's side and his own fears kept haunting him like ghosts. When he found a page he needed a few moments before realizing it was his brother the one standing in front of him.

- Lys…I need fresh sheets –Lysanias nodded.

- How is the King? –asked the page and his brother shook his head.

- Bad…

- This is your fault! –exclaimed Lysanias and Hephaistion turned to see him as if he had slapped him—You are in charge of the King security, and where were you when he jumped into the river? –the page was trembling from head to toe, trying his best not to cry—You don't care about the King, you have been very busy with your bastard son and you have been ignoring him. Who do you think you are to make him begged for you to stay at his side? You are not worthy of him and now he is dying because you weren't near to protect him…

And with that, the page left him, running to get out of the house, and leaving his brother confused, sad and with a terrible feeling of guiltiness. His brother was right, this was his fault, he had been careless, sleeping while Alexander decided to swim in the ice-cold river. He knew the King was sick, why hadn't he taken Alexander to the doctor? He had said to him that he didn't wanted him near Achilles for fear that the boy would get sick, and now, Alexander was dying…

Yes, this was his fault. He was useless as the General of the _Agema_, as a _Somatophilax_… some bodyguard he was letting the King act in that reckless way…

On the third day, Hephaistion was sitting beside Alexander on the bed, the King was lying on his side, and his best friend was rubbing and massaging his naked back as doctor Philip had instructed him. But the same thoughts, the same fears assailed over and over again…

- Alex, please…you have to wake up…–the General's voice trembled, he couldn't stand that anymore and started to cry, he cried as if his heart were breaking apart, as if he wanted blood to spring up from his eyes.

_Save me now_

_before my world falls_

_Save me now_

_from myself_

_before the dawn_

(Sirenia. _Save me From Myself_)

Hephaistion leaned his head against his naked back; his thick tears ran down the King's skin. He didn't want to admit it but he was starting to give up hope, what if Alexander died?…He had been asking himself the same question since days ago, but he knew the answer. The King was his other half; he couldn't go on living without his other life…

_What? Do you think I never consider the possibility of throwing myself to the sun? I have thought about it more times than I can count. Sometimes I thought my search was futile, that I would never be able to bring my King back to life. Lucius had a very hard time one day, I truly walked out to the sun one morning and he had to run after me. I can't live without him, and if Alexander had died in Tarsus, I would have followed him…be sure of that._

_This is your fault… —Lysanias words sounded clear inside his head._

_He is going to die –doctor Asphalion._

_I can't guarantee he is going to get better –doctor Philip._

_Alexander is too stubborn to die –Perdikkas._

- Please…I'll do everything… —cried Hephaistion, to whom? Not even he was sure, but he couldn't accept the possibility of a world without the King.

- Don't…cry… —the General's heart skip a beat, was he hallucinating now?—It breaks…my heart…to hear you…cry… —said Alexander with a ghost of voice. He was hoarse and was a great effort for him to pronounce each word.

- Alex? –Hephaistion cleaned his face and lifted his head to see him—You are awake –it was like a dream and he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing—How do you feel?

- Guilty… —what kind of answer was that?– For…making you…suffer.

The General felt he was going to cry again; he cleared his throat several times and covered the King again, helping him to sat.

- Well, you should be feeling guilty. What possessed you to jump into the river if you were sick? –he tried to scold him, but was too happy to do it properly.

- It was a…hot day…

- You are an idiot.

- I…know… —Hephaistion couldn't help it and smiled.

- Before you ask, your army is well but the men are very concerned about you –the General explained with drowned voice, successfully reading his mind— Parmelio has taken several towns, and Darius is still on his way here.

Alexander nodded.

- I'm…hungry.

- I'll bring you something to eat –he kissed his cheek and stood up, running to the door. The King could hear him calling doctor Philip and the steps of the doctor approaching his room.

Alexander closed his eyes, he was still very weak and feeling really bad, but he had to get better soon, not only because the Great King was approaching, not only for his men, who were feeling uneasy knowing that their invincible King was sick; also because he couldn't stand that look in Hephaistion's eyes. Only one time he had seen so much sadness in those beloved gray eyes, when his father had rape him, and he couldn't bear being the one who was causing his beloved so much suffering.

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 221

(2) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 107


	66. Chapter 65

**CHAPTER 60**

Doctor Philip was extremely happy and he couldn't stop thanking the Gods every five seconds. The King was much better now, he still had to rest and would have to stay in bed for at least 2 more weeks, but he wasn't dying.

- You should make an offering to Asclepius –said the very happy doctor Philip. If he were a more childish person, he would go with the rest of the doctors and rubbed in their faces the fact that he had saved the King's life. But he was not that kind of man—You are looking much better Alexander, but you have to take care of yourself.

- I will, but first I need to see my men –said the King with hoarse voice.

Doctor Philip shook his head.

- I don't think it's a good idea, you should stay in bed…at least wait 2 or 3 days and you can go outside on a litter –but the doctor was still talking when Alexander tried to stand up.

King Alexander on a litter? Who did the doctor think he was?

Hephaistion ran to help him, putting his arm around his waist to support him. The General frowned, Alexander was much thinner and very weak, to sustain him like this, so close to his own body made the King seemed like a child, completely helpless and that scared his best friend. Alexander? Helpless? That was not possible. Even if the General shared the doctor's opinion, he knew perfectly well what the King was thinking, and not even if Zeus himself came down, would he be capable to convince the stubborn blond to desist from going to see his worried and anxious troops.

So, that same day, even if the doctor and Hephaistion didn't approve, Alexander went out of the house, with his best friend at his side, to see his troops. A crowd was waiting outside and, as soon as they saw him, their cheered him as if they had just won the entire Persian Empire that morning, they were truly happy and relief to see their beloved commander and King alive and much better.

- We should go back now –said Hephasition near Alexander's ear, to be heard over the noise.

- Not…yet… —the King remained upright but his legs were shaking, the sounds were becoming more distant, the hundreds of faces before him lost definition, and all threatened to merge into a blur of bright colors before turning into a total darkness. He knew he was going to faint, but he couldn't leave, not yet; he had to let his men know he was fine, he had to make clear to them that he was not a mere commander, not a mere King. He was the first among men ... a god and gods do not get sick, they have no weaknesses.

He smiled one last time and then nodded to his best friend. Hephaistion took him back inside the house, and as soon as the doors were closed the King passed out.

- Shit! –his best friend cursed and carried him on arms to go back to his room.

Doctor Philip only shook his head and gave instructions to the pages to bring water; as always Lysanias was the first one to obey and ran to follow his orders.

XXX

- Phai I want to take a bath –asked the King 2 days later. He was still hoarse but looking much better, and to his best friend total disapproval he had started to work again. The only thing he didn't do was go out of the house and that thanks to the General's supervision.

- Take a bath? I don't know…we should ask doctor Philip first –said Hephaistion, cleaning his face with a damp cloth.

- Phai please, I stink –the King insisted, he had been in bed for days, sweating because of the fever and the only thing he wished was to take a bath.

- No, you don't –said his best friend—I don't know how you do it but you never stink, you have this particular...sweet smell, I don't know how to call it.

- Whatever, the point is I want to take a bath…and I will do it even if that mean to jump to the river again –Hephaistion sighed, he knew the King was serious.

- Fine, you win –he left the cloth aside—I'll see to it.

- Thank you.

Half and hour later the pages and the servants had prepared a room with many buckets of hot water; Hephaistion carried him on arms, even if Alexander insisted that he could walk, but his best friend ignored him and started to laugh.

- What's so funny? –asked the King intrigued.

- Nothing, I was just thinking in how adorable you look in my arms, honey –said Hephaistion, walking with him to the improvised bathroom.

- Don't call me "honey" Hephaistion –said Alexander grumpily, but his best friend laughed even more.

- Whatever you say, sweetheart –the King puffed out. He hated those cutesy names and he really didn't understand how it was that Leonnatos bear that Berenike call him "kitty-pon" or "Lion plush"

Hephaistion sat him on a wooden bench and went to check that all the windows were closed; a servant had left a small brazier to heat the room, they didn't want the King to catch a cold. He checked the temperature of the water and when he was satisfy he walked again at the side of the King and helped him to take off his tunic.

Why did I say that we have an improvised bathroom? Dear, you are so used to this Century that you forget that in other times not all the houses had bathroom inside. The royal palace at Pella, for example, didn't have bathrooms…don't look at me like that. Do you know how was the one who built bathrooms in the palace? Cassander…oh, yes, my Cassander. When he became King he added that luxury to the royal palace.

- You are thinner –said Hephaistion, taking a moment to see Alexander's naked body.

No matter how many years had they been together, every time the General saw him naked he felt the same stab of pleasure. He couldn't be tired of admiring his King's beauty, he truly was a gorgeous man and he, could spend hours doing nothing more than staring at him.

The King had never been a thin man, since they were boys he had a body marked with strong muscles, stocky, but not thin, which was one of the things his best friend like the most about him.

- Yes, but as soon as I feel better I plan to start running again –Alexander like to do exercise, and so many days of inactivity were starting to drive him crazy.

Hephaistion took a bowl and poured the water on the King's head. Alexander closed his eyes, enjoyed the feeling of the hot water running down his body and his best friend hands stoking his hair softly. It felt so good after so many days in bed with that damn heat. His General took the little soap, that the Persian servants of the city had left, and took his hands to Alexander's shoulders, making as much foam as possible, caressing him at the same time the cleaned his tired body.

- You could have let the servants do this –said the King with his eyes still close.

- Would have preferred that servants bathe you? –whispered Hephaistion, almost purring.

- No.

- You know –said Hephaistion, sliding his hand with the soap down his abdomen, walking with his long fingers over the strong muscles—I found your new hoarse voice kind of sexy –Alexander opened his eyes, and for a moment he forgot how to breath. His best friend looked irresistible with his wet strands attached to his face—The sad thing would be if you don't recover, how are you going to shout orders with that voice? –the General laughed and the King saw him through narrow eyes.

- You are not funny.

- Oh, I found this hilarious. Imagine yourself on Boukephalos, the entire Persian army in front of you, and you ready to give the order to advance: KraAteros, _sarissAs_ to the frOnt ... –Hephaistion mocked him, faking to be out of tune.

- Ha-ha, Phai.

His best friend washed his thighs, and his legs, running the soap up and down, but when he reached the King's crotch, Alexander laughed, even if he regretted it later because his lungs hurt every time he laugh or cough.

- Now what? You have tickles here?

- No, is not that –said Alexander—But I think I'm not clean enough there.

- Yeah, right –said Hephaistion smiling.

His best friend stood up again, to wash his blond hair. His chiton was soaked, and the fabric clung to his body, sensually defining his figure.

- Phai?

- Mm?

- Thank you –said the King taking him by surprise.

- For what? –the General took the bowl and rinsed his hair.

- For taking care of me –those words far from making him feel better, depressed Hephaistion.

- Taking care of you?…I…

- What's wrong? –Alexander lifted his head to see him.

- I…I was sleeping when you decided to swim at the Cydnus –said his best friend.

- So?

- I… —Hephaistion left the bowl aside and looked at him—I should have been at your side to stop you before jumping into the river, I…

- Phai, listen –the King took his hand—What I did, I did it because I wanted to, and has nothing to do with you.

- But I'm in charge of your security –the General insisted.

- Yes, and you do a great job. You were tired –said Alexander— Eurycliedes told me you were sleeping when I had a small meeting with Parmelio and I didn't want to bother you. So, I went with my guards to the river and, since it was a very hot day, I wanted to swim. How is that your fault? –Hephaistion said nothing and the King embraced him, surrounding his waist, leaning his damp head against his abdomen—You have such strange ideas, my love.

The General sighed, feeling slightly better.

- Maybe you are right.

- Maybe? –Alexander sounded offended—I'm ALWAYS right.

Hephaistion laughed, but his laughter was interrupted when he felt the King's hand sliding under his chiton to reach his butt.

- Alex?

- Mm? –the King sounded so innocent.

- What are you doing? –asked the General amused.

- Taking advantage of your guilt –that made him roared with laughter.

- Oh? Really? –Hephaistion rinsed him, this bath was taking too long and the King was still in recovery—And how are you planning to take advantage of me?

That voice –thought Alexander—When he talks like that he melts me…If he asked me for my entire kingdom with that voice I'll give it to him, without thinking.

XXX

- Phai, you should go to rest –said Alexander 2 weeks later, while his best friend helped him to eat—You have been here for days.

- So? Are you tired of me? –asked Hephaistion, sitting at his side, taking the empty dishes and giving him a cup of tea.

- You know I'll never be tired of you… but you haven't sleep or eat well –explained the King with concerned in his voice.

- I'm fine.

- No you are not –said the King—You look very pale…and if you don't take care of yourself you are going to damage your beauty and I'll no longer love you –his best friend roar with laughter.

- So, you are with me because of my looks.

- Did you ever doubt it? –Alexander smiled—Seriously Phai, go to rest.

The General puffed out.

- All right, but I'll come back.

- Is that a threat?

- You are very funny today –Hephaistion stood up and picked up the dishes—I'll go now, but you promise me that you are going to rest too. I don't want to find you working when I get back.

- Yes, mother –Alexander mocked him—Phai?

- Mm?

- Kiss me –asked the King. His best friend left the dishes on the table and bent in front of him. He kissed his forehead, his cheek and finally his lips—Mm…—Alexander purred—I think I feel better now.

- Aha –Hephaistion smiled against his lips, and kissed him one more time before going.

XXX

Hephaistion took a well-deserved hot bath, Kyros massaged his shoulders after that, and cooked a splendid meal. Then, he slept as if there was no tomorrow. Berenike had been taking care of Achilles all those days and since nobody disturbed his sleep, he woke up until next day near noon.

The General was eating when Perdikkas arrived, panting and sweating after running to get to the house where Hephaistion was staying. As soon, as he saw Perdikkas' expression he thought the worst had happened and felt a knot in his stomach.

- What happened to Alexander?

- What? Oh! No, it's not him –Hephaistion sighed in relief.

- Then? What is it? Why the hurry?

- A letter from the Great King arrived for you –said Perdikkas, giving him the letter—And the courier is waiting for your answer outside Tarsus.

- Again? –the General opened it, shaking his head—I can't believe it, why is that he wants so badly to meet me…? –he felt silent as he was reading, and his friend stretched his neck trying to see—Oh I can't freaking believe it…

- What? –asked Perdikkas, not bothering to hide his curiosity.

- I have to go –said Hephaistion hurriedly, standing up and folding the letter again— Perdikkas?

- Yes?

- Who else, besides you, saw the Persians?

- No one, why? –and for Perdikkas utterly disappointment, Hephaistion left him alone without saying another word.

He ran heading to the King's house, but when he was half the way there, he stopped and looked again the letter in his hand. His first thought had been to ran and tell Alexander the shocking words of the Great King, but then…another idea struck him. He went back, this time, looking for his grandfather, Darius' words were buzzing inside his head but, in the middle of that confusion, an idea began to form in his head and he needed to discuss it with someone other than Alexander. His grandfather seemed the best option.

He found him walking around downtown, looking for a good place to drink, and, soon the two of them were sitting inside a sleazy tavern.

- What happened, Phai? You look as if the King had died –said grandfather Demetrios drinking his un-water-wine.

He looked at least 10 years younger, thought his grandson. If only his father could see him now.

- Here, read this –the General gave him the Great King's letter without preamble.

- What's this? –asked his grandfather, taking the fine parchment.

- Darius sent me another letter –Hephaistion explained—And, according to Perdikkas, his courier is outside the city waiting for my answer.

Grandfather Demetrios read the letter and started laughing as if somebody had told him a very funny joke.

- He is offering you Memnon's job –he said truly amused.

- Shush, keep your voice low, grandpa.

- Oh By Zeus, Hades and Poseidon! And he is going to pay you a lot of money –he whistled—If I were you; I'll work for him –he mocked his grandson.

Hephaistion took the letter again.

- Well, I was just thinking that –he admitted.

His grandfather coughed, choking on the wine.

- You, what? –he asked with drowned voice.

- Darius doesn't give up, he wants to meet me and, for what I see, he is determined –Hephaistion explained.

- Something is telling me you all ready have a plan –said Demetrios, watching him with all his attention.

- Grandpa, listen –he dropped his voice— This is a great opportunity to know where is Darius and what is he planning to do –said the General—I imagine the courier will take me to him.

- You want to do a spy's work? –he held his grandson's gaze— Son, you are in charge of the _Agema_, let others play the spy part.

Hephaistion sighed.

- Grandpa, the last spy that Alexander had among the Persians was discovered a few days ago and executed. If I accept to take Memnon's post I will be a major informer of what is Darius doing, not to mention that I will have access to his troops; it's a great opportunity…

And I will be able to repair Alexander for not taking good care of him –thought Hephaistion. He still thought it had been his fault that the King was so sick, and he wanted to do something to help him.

- Phai –said Demetrios very serious– You can't risk your life like that. Besides, the King needs you here.

- No grandpa…I can do much more if I go… I think I should meet Darius, I'm sure Alexander would love to know what kind of man he is and what is he planning –Hephaistion insisted.

Demetrios nodded. He had to admit it was a good plan and an excellent opportunity to know more about the Great King.

-All right. But we can't stay long. You have to trick him and make him believe you are going to accept, but then, we escape and came back with our information—his grandfather explained.

- We?

- Yes, son "WE" you didn't think I was letting you go alone, did you?

- Grandpa, I can take better care of myself if I'm alone and don't have to worry about others –Hephaistion explained— I'll be fine, I know how to take care of myself.

Demetrios hit him hard on the head.

- Ouch!

- And who taught you how to fight? –his grandfather scolded him, raising his booming voice—Don't talk to me as if I were a helpless old woman. I'm going with you and that is final.

Hephaistion sighed.

- All right…

- But that's not all –said Demetrios, serving another cup of wine—I think you should take Aki with us.

- WHAT? –the General started to believe his grandfather had gone mad—Grandpa that is totally out of discussion, I'm not going…

- Phai –Demetrios interrupted him with firm low voice—This letter said that he expects you and your family. I imagine Darius has very good spies, if you go and lie telling him you are going to take Memnon's post, but you leave your son with the "enemy" what makes you think he is going to believe you? I heard a rumor at Gordium that Memnon sent his own family as hostage to Darius in exchange of the command of the Persian army. Think about it, you need to give Darius a guaranty that he can trust you or this entire plan is going to fail.

He had to admit Demetrios had a point. But Hephaistion couldn't avoid fearing for his son's life. His initial idea was to leave Achilles with Berenike, he had never considered, not even for a second, to take his son with him.

- What do you suggest then?

- I say we take Aki and Kyros and go with this courier to Darius camp –said his grandfather in a whisper—We spend there a few days or weeks, that will depend, and then we come back.

- Why Kyros?

- Phai, if you are traveling alone and with few things you are going to raise suspicions –explained his grandfather— By the Gods! If Eni weren't married I would take her to pretend she was your wife. That girl surely knows how to defend herself.

Hephaistion puffed out. He didn't like the idea of risking so many lives but his grandfather had a very big and fat point.

- Sounds like a plan.

- When do you want to leave? –asked grandfather Demetrios.

- Now, there is no point in wasting time –answered Hephaistion—I'll write a letter to Alexander and pick up my things.

- Good thinking –his grandfather nodded— I'll meet you outside the city.

* * *

All right, this time I had time to finish 3 chapters ^_^ The funny story behind this 3 chapters is that I also got sick while writing them, I had a cold, so I truly understood how Alexander felt :D But nobody took care of me as Hephaistion did with him. Alexander you lucky bastard!

Dear Yumemakura gave me idea of the encounter between Hephaistion and Memnon in a dream, so, if you didn't like it, it's her fault (No! I'm just kidding) I'm very grateful with her for the great idea ^_^

Well, I deserve a review for finishing this update in spite of my sickness, don't you think?

REVIEW! Pretty please…

and see you next week.

(\_ _/)

(='-'=)

(")-(")


	67. Chapter 66

**Hello!**

As usual, I'm back with the new chapters ^_^ Many many thanks for reading (I melt every time I found a review) A million thanks! And also many thanks to all the silent readers out there.

**Hi Ramia**: THANK YOUUU! Really thanks for your review, I know is tedious to write a review so I'm very grateful with you. YES! Hephaistion has a very dangerous plan, and things can get really bad if he is not careful. But lets hope everything is going to be fine :D He is going to have many surprises in the Persian camp, I can assure you.

**Hello Sophea**: Thank you, thank you and thank you :D Yep, I could finish 3 chapters last time, but sadly for this update I just manage to finish 2, I lost a lot of time researching…but I hope you will like it. Thank you for your best wishes, I'm better now ^_^ I'm so happy to read you like how things with Philotas are going. He is a character with so much potential, but until now I couldn't write what I wanted with him :D Mm…I'm afraid that you are not going to know what is he planning any time soon, I still need to write other things first, but be sure you will know. I totally agree, he is obsess now, the sad thing is that I totally can imagine Philotas doing what I wrote ;) OH! I told you about Lysanias that things are going to get worst before getting better…and there is more about him in the future MUA HA HA! Oww! You like my bathing scene :D I love that scene so is great to see is appreciated. Thanks again, and I hope you like the new chaps.

**CHAPTER 61**

Hephaistion looked for a piece of parchment on his messy desk, throwing several letters, maps and notes on the process, and quickly wrote a letter to Alexander. This was the hardest part of his plan, but it was necessary, he needed to explain the King what he was planning to do, even if he knew what was the King going to say.

I am sorry Alexander, I really am, but this is a great opportunity and I know that, if I were someone else but your lover and friend, you would approve this plan immediately –said Hephaistion to himself, while the reed pen slid over the parchment, giving solid form to his thoughts—But I didn't came to Asia to be a burden, I came to help you and that is what I'm planning to do.

He threw powder on the card to dry the ink and folded his letter. He took Darius' letter too and went to look for his sister, trying his best to pass unnoticed through the streets of Tarsus, full with soldiers, officers and citizens. He knew Leonnatos was staying in a house, for his family comfort, he just wished none of his friends would see him and start asking questions. The best thing would have been to wait until nightfall, but he hadn't much time, he knew Alexander would ask for him, or worst, someone could see the Persians outside Tarsus.

- Eni, listen, I need you to give Alexander these letters tomorrow at noon –said her brother in a hurry—Please, it's really important.

His sister nodded taking them, while her children ran and screamed throughout the house. Netikerty was sewing while watching over Sophia and Amyntas, seeing that they weren't going to break something or fall and hurt themselves.

- All right, but why me?

Good question –thought the General. He didn't want to involve his brother in this. He knew how furious was going to be Alexander when he discovered he had gone to the Persians' camp, but he also knew he wouldn't take his anger against a woman. It was safer this way, more cowardly? Maybe, but definitely safer. But he couldn't say that to his sister.

- Because Nick refused to act as my courier –lied her brother. Berenike didn't believe him, Hephaistion wasn't behaving as usual, and his sister knew he was planning something, and for some reason, Alexander wasn't going to be happy when he find out. But she didn't ask more, he would have his reasons.

XXX

Hephaistion, his grandfather Demetrios, Achilles and Kyros with their mounts and baggage, arrived outside Tarsus that afternoon where Maeon, the same Greek mercenary who had delivered him the first letter, where waiting for him with his impressive escort composed of 3 servants and 4 members of the Immortals, the elite troops of the Persian army. "Of all the troops in the army the native Persians were not only the best but also the most magnificently equipped […] every man glittered with the gold which he carried about his person in unlimited quantity […] No others were more adorned with the splendour of barbaric wealth; theirs were golden necklaces, and garments adorned with cloth of gold and long-sleeved tunics" (1)

These troops were known as the Immortals, because their numbers were always the same; if a man was killed or if he fell sick, the vacancy he left was at once filled, so that their strength was never more nor less than 10 thousand.

The Greek smiled when he saw Hephaistion, walking to where he was, guiding his horse, Alastor, by the reins. He wasn't Persian but he too dressed in a magnificent way, it was clear, even to the dumbest person in the world, that working for the Great King paid off.

- I see you are accepting the Great King's invitation this time –for the way he was smiling at him, Hephaistion knew that Maeon knew how much gold he had been promised. Well, it was better if he thought he was accepting just for the money.

- Yes, I'm accepting this time –said the General. He carried Achilles, lifting him from under the armpits to sit him on Alastor's saddle.

- And the boy? –asked the Greek mercenary with curiosity, while biting an apple.

- My son.

Kyros was feeling uneasy near the Persians, and those men who were known as the Immortals… he had never before seen men like that, with those beards and dressed with those colors and the impressive sight they give, they looked capable of killing one man in 2 seconds and without sweating; but he forced himself to remain calm. Hephaistion had given him the choice to stay with the Macedonian army but the Theban had refused, he couldn't leave his master alone when he was risking his life in such an important mission. The now 15 years old boy swallowed and took the reins of his horse so hard that his knuckles were white.

- Are you ready to go now? –asked Maeon, surveying the Macedonians with interest.

- Yes.

The mercenary nodded.

- Excellent, the Great King doesn't like to wait –he said something in Persian to his companions and the rest nodded while their servants ran to bring their horses.

- Where are we going? –asked Hephaistion, a gust of wind blew, dragging the leaves and swirling them at their feet.

- To the Great King's camp –Maeon spat pieces of the apple at his side.

- Which is where? –the Macedonian insisted, but the Greek shook his head.

- You'll see.

XXX

Next day at noon, Berenike went to see the King as Hephaistion had asked her. Eumenes told her Alexander was in a meeting with Koinos and Nearchus, so she had to wait outside, in the living room, pacing around with the letters in her hand, when she saw that Lysanias was there on duty, carrying clean sheets and a pair of blankets. Berenike smiled and took that opportunity to talk with her younger brother, following him around the house. They hadn't seen each other in a very long time, almost since she left Pella, she knew Lysanias was there because Nikandros had told her, but he was very busy working as a page and had no time to visit his sister.

- You don't look good, Lys –said his sister frowning, helping him to fold the sheets—Does Alex treat you bad?

- I'm fine, just tired –said Lysanias, rubbing his cheek—I have been taking double shifts and staying up at night, because your brother wanted all pages working extra hours during the King's illness.

- "My brother" ?–it was impossible to lie to Berenike, she was very intuitive, like her mother. She put down the sheets and saw him more carefully—What's wrong? Did you have a fight with Phai?

- Not exactly –grumbled the page, not wanting to face her. Berenike knew nothing of his conversation with Nikandros and nothing about his infatuation with the King.

- Then what? Come on, tell me –his sister insisted but Lysanias was sure that, if he told her, she would scold him just like Nikandros did—Lyyyssss! –Berenike started to pull his chiton playfully when the King's door opened and Glycon called her—We'll talk later, don't think for a second that this over.

She ran to the King's room, amid the murmur of the fabric of her dress, and the page sighed.

Maybe he should talk with his sister; of all his siblings he had a better relationship with Berenike, just as Hephaistion had a better one with Nikandros…

Maybe Eni can understand my feelings –he thought, watching her entering the King's room.

- Alexander, you are looking much better –said Berenike with a big smile, walking to his bed while Koinos and Nearchus were leaving. Both turned to see her before reaching the door, now, at her 21 years old, she was a very attractive woman, and for both commanders it had been a while since they had seen a woman like her. That caused Nearchos and Koinos nostalgia, remembering their wives and their homes back in Macedonia.

She was dressed in a dark yellow dress, her hair perfectly combed in an elaborated ponytail with thin braids and flowers, since she had started being a camp follower didn't have the time to dress like the lady she was, but, since Berenike was going to see the King, she decided to take special care of her appearance that day.

- And you are more beautiful each day –said the King, putting aside the maps on his lap while she took a seat on the chair that Koinos had just vacated. They heard the door closing and Eumenes voice outside.

Berenike smiled.

- Ow! Thank you –she said sweetly—So, how are you feeling today brother-in-law?

Alexander smiled; he loved Hephaistion's family and the relationship their members shared; they were honest, always in a good mood, and always joking. He would have loved to have siblings like his best friend had.

- Better, soon I'll be out of this bed –said the King, who was anxious to leave Tarsus—Eni, you remind me something I heard, a very interesting rumor.

- Mm? About what? –she asked with interest.

- The leader of my Cretan archers, Baerius, told me you are a great archer –said the King, remembering a conversation they had held before crossing the volcanic mountains.

- Of course I am –said Berenike proudly, lifting her chin—It's the only weapon I can use, but I'm pretty good at it…in fact, I'm very happy that you touch the subject because I have been wanting to talk to you about something, but I haven't had the chance.

- I'm listening –said the King, intrigued.

Hephaistion's sister took a deep breath choosing carefully her words, both hands on her knees.

- You see, I have noticed that the camp followers are the last ones to get food rations –said Berenike suddenly serious, now he was in her business like mode—And when you don't have supplies the first ones to be hungry are the camp followers.

- I know it's hard, Eni, but I can't leave my men to starve or die from dehydration when I need them in good shape to fight. What if the enemy launches a surprise attack? –Alexander explained, remembering his previous meeting with Koinos and Nearchus.

He was worried about the supplies; they had been too many days in Tarsus and to have the army immobile for so long was a waste of resources. Also, he was getting away from the sea, and that would difficult his way of obtaining grain, meat and water, and to make things worst, many pack animals had died on the volcanic mountains.

She nodded.

- I understand better than you think, I was raised in a house full with military men –said Hephaistion's sister—And that made me think. If your men eat better, then why don't you hire me as your archer?

Alexander blinked in astonishment.

- You?

- Yes me, why are you asking like that? –Berenike frowned—This Balerius guy…

- Baerius –the King corrected her.

- Whatever, he told you I was an excellent archer, so why not hire me? –Berenike said, failing to see the problem in her proposal—Oh! And don't worry about my payment, I don't want gold, I just ask for better rations of food for my children and Nety, that's all.

Alexander sighed, running a hand through his blond unkempt hair.

- Eni, I can't hire you –he said— But I can see that your children have better food rations, I promise.

But she was far for leaving the things like that.

- Why can't you hire me? –she wanted to know—Because I'm a woman?

- Yes, Eni because you are a woman, you are Phai's sister and Leon's wife, do you think I can risk your life on the battlefield? –said the King seriously, he had always had great respect for women, any other King wouldn't be talking about this with Berenike, but he was also very conscious of their roll in society, and not even Hephaistion's sister was the exception—Women are not for the battlefield.

- So what are we made for? To bear children? –said Berenike very seriously, she had been raised as her brothers; her father, grandfather and uncle always asked for her opinion, Leonnatos talked to her as if she were his friend. The only time when she had felt the real burden of being a woman in those times was when she had been pregnant with Paris' child—I am an excellent archer and I can beat your best Cretan archer –she made a pause, trying to not cry, blinking several times and thinking how to convince the King—Leon told me you received my message at Halicarnassus.

- Yes, I did.

- Well, I shoot that arrow, the one with the note –the King's surprise was evident, he saw her as if he didn't know her.

- Seriously?

- Seriously –she said, trying to hold his gaze and failing miserably.

What does this man has in his eyes that make me feel as if he were watching right into my heart? –thought Berenike.

- Eni, does Leon know you are asking me this?

- Yes, he knows –Alexander kept staring at her—All right, he had no idea, but…please, Alexander, I don't like to be a camp follower and I know I can help.

The King kept silent for a very long time. This was truly the last thing he would have expected, but Hephaistion's family never ceased to amaze him. He was conscious that that shoot at Halicarnassus had been excellent, even Kleitos had said that but…if Berenike weren't a woman everything would be perfect…finally he nodded.

- All right, you can be one of my archers –Berenike smiled and applauded extremely happy—But I want you dress like a man and you will be on probation, after your first battle I will decide if you can stay.

- Yes, yes, yes… and thank you…boss –she said, making him smile.

- Eni you are full of surprises –said the King amused—I should have marry you.

And that made Berenike laughed as if someone were tickling her.

- And what makes you think I would have accepted? –she asked blushing, which made her looked adorable. Not even in her wildest dreams would she have dared to imagine herself married to a man like the King.

- Why not? You always said you wanted to marry a Prince –said Alexander, enjoying a lot this conversation—If you were my wife, you would be a Queen.

- Alex, I like you a lot, and you are very handsome, brave and intelligent –said Berenike, fanning herself.

- I know, you don't have to flatter me telling the truth –said the King making her laugh again—Did you know that once I told Phai I want to marry you?

- No, I didn't know –Berenike was pleasantly surprised.

- Well, it's true –said Alexander—I would have like to marry you.

- I can imagine why –she said, stretching her legs to the front—To have your own "Aki" –the King smiled, she had read his mind.

- You know, it's not too late, you can always divorce Leon –said Alexander in a playful tone.

- Pleeeaseee…you raising 2 kids that are not your own? I can't imagine that –said Berenike—You are very…especial, and since you feel that you descend from the Gods…

- Eni, I descend from the Gods, Herakles and Achilles are my ancestors –the King corrected her.

- Even better, would you raise 2 kids from mortal fathers? –she raised her eyebrows in a perfect imitation of her mother—I'm sorry to tell you this, but I would never marry you, not knowing that you are crazy for my brother. You know what I think?

- What?

- I think that, if you and me were married, and I gave you a son or a daughter who weren't like you or like my brother, you wouldn't love him or her –that answer left the King speechless— Alexander, you wanted to marry me because I'm Phai's sister, not because I'm Berenike…I have observed how much you love Aki, as if he were your own son. He is a great kid, but I'm sure that if he didn't look as Phai, or wasn't as intelligent as he or you, you wouldn't love him as much you do, and I don't blame you…you both are men and can't have a child of your own, so I can understand that you have…adopted Aki –she made a pause, and when the King said nothing, she continued—I feel sorry for the woman who is going to be your wife –she said with all honesty—You would never love anyone as you love Phai, and you are going to make a woman very miserable.

Alexander said nothing; he knew what Berenike said was truth, and, if he could, he would never get married, but he was a King and he knew someone day he would have to do it.

- You are very good reading people, Eni –his uneven eyes were shining in a strange way.

- Oh no, I'm just a good observer –she said smiling—And, to be honest with you, before marrying Leon, I was envious of Phai, for having someone like you in his life –Berenike cocked her head— By the way, I'm really happy to see you love Aki, he needs a lot of love, after all he doesn't have a mother.

- I truly feel as if he was my son –the King admitted—He is…perfect.

And now I'm also sorry for the kids that his going to be wife gave him someday, because they are not going to be Phai's kids –thought Berenike sighing.

- I wrote to Cloe asking her when is his birthday –Alexander continued.

- Really? –that was a great piece of gossip.

- Yes, I got her letter today –said the King—She wasn't very happy but she told me anyway.

- And when is it? My mom used to celebrate it the day he arrived with Agape –Berenike explained.

- The fifth day of Apellaios (2) –answered the King.

- Oh my, in days he would be 4 –said a very excited Berenike—I will cook him something delicious.

- Eni, why you didn't bring Aki with you? I haven't seen him since I got sick and I miss my son –said Alexander making her smile. The King and his brother were her very personal soap opera.

- He is with Phai…oh! I almost forgot, Phai asked me to give you…—she looked among her cloths—These.

Alexander took the letters frowning.

- What are these?

- I truly don't know, he just told me to give you the letters today at noon –Berenike explained, as confused as the King.

Alexander read first Darius' letter, the fine parchment had caught his attention immediately, and he opened his eyes as round as the moon when he read the Great King wanted to hire his best friend, offering him Memnon's post. He felt his heart racing, when he saw that the other letter had the handwriting of his General. He knew Hephaistion good enough to know what was he planning.

Oh dear father Zeus! Please, don't let Phai do what I think he is going to… —but as he raised his plea to the Gods, he read in a piece of parchment how all his fears became true.

- Eni, when was the last time you saw Phai? –asked Alexander in a tone of voice she didn't knew him.

- Em…yesterday afternoon –answered Berenike, taking a moment to think, her index finger on her cheek—Is something wrong?

The King said nothing and stood up.

- Lysanias! –his page arrived running.

- Yes, sire? –Alexander took his cloak from a chair.

- Call Leonnatos, Perdikkas and Dismas, now! And tell them to meet me at Hephaistion's house –said the King extremely serious.

- Yes, sire.

And with that Alexander left the room, leaving a very confused Berenike behind. What had Hephaistion done? She knew his behavior had been very strange asking her to deliver the letters, but, for what she saw in Alexander, something really bad had happened.

XXX

Minutes later, the King was pacing around in the house where Hephaistion had stayed until a day ago. All his things were gone, including his horse Alastor, but his other horses and Pegasus were still in the city. Leonnatos, Perdikkas, Dismas, Nikandros, Lysanias and the 3 pages of the General: Casambus, Laphanes and Ilus, were in the house watching their King without understanding what was going on.

- Dismas, when was the last time you saw the General? –asked Alexander, his head was a mess, thinking over and over again in Hephaistion's words.

_I'll pretend to accept Darius offer in order to get access to his army; I know how badly you want information about what is he doing and planning, and I know your last spy died almost a week ago. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine._

"Don't worry about me", that was the dumbest thing he could have asked me –thought the King.

- Yesterday afternoon, sire –answered the veteran officer—He told me he was going out and that I was left in charge during his absence.

- Did he say where he was going?

How come nobody saw him leaving? Why is it that nobody told me anything until now? –thought Alexander.

- No, sire, and I didn't ask –answered Dismas, immediately—I don't question orders –the King nodded.

Great! The only occasion in which I would have wanted that he questioned his superior and Dismas didn't ask –thought Alexander.

- Nikandros, did you see Hephaistion yesterday? –he continued with his interrogatory, his uneven eyes on the messy desk of his best friend.

- No, Alexander –said Nikandros as confused and intrigued as the rest…except for Perdikkas, he had an idea of why was Alexander like this—But now that you mention it…

- What? –asked the King anxious.

- Well, maybe is not important.

- I'll judge that –said Alexander.

- I haven't seen my grandfather since yesterday, either –said Nikandros, he liked to visit his grandfather whenever he could, and share with him a cup of wine.

- Oh Good Zeus! –exclaimed Perdikkas, shaking his head.

- What?

- This is about the Great King's letter, isn't it? –his friend's words made Alexander's heart skip a beat.

- Why do you know about the letter? –the King asked.

What letter? –that was the general thought in that house.

- Well, I gave the letter to Phai –said Perdikkas worried—One of the sentries told me a Persian embassy was outside the city, I went to see and found the same merc that deliver the first letter at Side, do you remember him? I think his name was….was…

- Maeon son Theas –said Alexander, surprising the pages with his excellent memory—And then?

- I gave Phai the letter and he left me without saying a word –Perdikkas continued—I thought he had gone to you.

The King cursed in the worst and most vulgar Macedonian making them jump.

- Why you didn't tell me before? –he asked very angry.

- T-t-tell you…? –Perdikkas stammered.

- About the letter, Perdikkas –oh, his mood was getting worst; was only them or the temperature was dropping?—You should have given me that letter first; and when did you planned to tell me we had a Persian embassy outside Tarsus?

His friend blinked in confusion. Since when the King checked his men's mail? He had thought that Hephaistion had told Alexander about the Persians. Perdikkas had many things to say but, wisely, he decided to close his mouth. Nobody could reason with Alexander when he was this angry, and everything he said would be use against him.

Alexander was so angry that their men wouldn't be surprise if he started to breath fire like a dragon, he was extremely worried for his best friend, and to make things worst, he had taken Achilles with him. But, what could he do now?

XXX

- Daddy, where are we going? –asked Achilles. It was night already, they had almost 2 days on the road and according to Maeon they would reach the Great King's camp next day.

It had been a very long and tired journey. Since Alexander had sent Parmelio to hold the Gates and to block all the possible roads from Babylon to Tarsus, Maeon made them rode through a very uncomfortable path to avoid the Macedonian scouts and sentries. The General took note of that.

Hephaistion was preparing everything to sleep, near to his grandfather, who had started snoring as soon as his head touched the makeshift bed; and Kyros, whose initial fear and nervousness had been replaced with weariness and hunger, so he too had fallen asleep, after eating as much as 2 grown up men.

- We are going to meet the Great King, Aki –explained his father in Macedonian, he didn't want to be overheard.

- Why? Weren't we going to fight against him? –Achilles cocked his head; he was confused.

- Yes, we are, but first we are going to meet him –Hephaistion stretched a blanket on the ground.

- Why? Isn't he the bad one? –Achilles sat down.

- Yes, but…we want to know what is he planning –Hephaistion explained, untying the boy's sandals.

- Daddy –Achilles yawned— Why didn't my uncle come with us?

- Because he has to stay and lead the army. Now, come, we have to sleep, tomorrow we'll arrive at the Persian camp –said the General kissing his head.

Achilles lay down beside his father, and Hephaistion covered them both with the thick blanket. The night was warm and clear, and the General was grateful because they were going to sleep in the open.

- Daddy, tell me a bedtime story –asked his son, rubbing his eyes.

- Mm?

- My uncle always tells me a story –said the boy, embracing him.

Hephaistion sighed.

- Yes, your uncle is full with stories…let me think of one –he said, his eyes on the night sky, the stars shining with force above them—Oh! Look there –he pointed at the sky—Those stars are the constellation of Pegasus.

- Really? –Achilles saw the stars narrowing his eyes—It doesn't look like Pegasus.

- Sure it does, you have to use you imagination –said Hephaistion, pointing with his finger—Look, this is his wing, his head, and his body –the boy laughed.

- What is a star?

- A star? Well, is a celestial object –his father tried to explain him.

- Why do they shine? –Achilles yawned again.

- I don't know Aki –Hephaistion sighed— Maybe they reflected the light...like a mirror.

- But it's dark now, there is no light…my uncle said the Gods put the stars in the sky for us to remember the great heroes –said the boy almost falling asleep, feeling his eyes heavy.

Hephaistion smiled.

- Yes, your uncle has a very romantic way of seeing things –he turned to see his son, Achilles was now sleeping, his head against his chest and his lips slightly separated. He kissed his head and saw again the infinite star ocean above them.

Well, Alex, I can imagine that by now you know about my plan –he thought, his arms crossed behind his head—You must be very angry, but this was necessary –grandfather Demetrios snored so loudly that one Persian started to grumble and cursing, burying his head under his cloak—At least I'm not going to miss that…good night my love.

* * *

(1) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 261

(2) Macedonian month of November.


	68. Chapter 67

**CHAPTER 62**

Next day, Hephaistion, his family and the Persians, left at dawn, after a light breakfast. Achilles slept half of the way, his head against his father's chest, and it was about 3 hours latter that he woke up. The General observed with attention the road, taking a mental note of all the shortcuts where Maeon took them; it was clear that the Greek mercenary knew the place.

Near noon, they arrived at the Persian camp, located in a part of Assyria "where the country was flat and open, good for cavalry action, and suitable for maneuvering the vast numbers under [the Great King's] command"(1) It was a very beautiful place, green everywhere and with a pleasant weather.

- You got to be kidding me! –exclaimed Hephaistion in utterly astonishment when his gorgeous gray eyes settled on the enormous Persian camp. From that distance, it looked like a city, with several standards of different colors, colors that Hephaistion had never seen, waving in a rhythmic dance at the mercy of the wind.

- Impressive, isn't it? –said Maeon, enjoying the Macedonian astonishment—You should see it from inside, and not only that, these Persians wear more gold in one day that you have ever seen in your entire life.

The mercenary kicked the flanks of his horse and the group advanced; he didn't want to lose more time there.

- It doesn't look like a military camp –observed grandfather Demetrios, riding at his grandson's side.

- I was thinking the same thing –said the General—Is too big to be defended properly.

Maeon was right. As soon as they crossed the camp's gates Hephaistion had to make an effort to not open his mouth like a fool. Whoever said the Persians were barbarians had no idea of what he was talking about. Every tent, every man, woman, servant, noble, soldier, slave…everybody dressed in an outstanding way, with beautiful cloths of colors that had Achilles with his big bright eyes very open. It was like stepping into a painting, crossing to a completely different world where even the smells were strange but at the same time pleasant. They could hear fragments of conversations in different languages, animals that they had never seen before…everything was new and fascinating.

Hephaistion thought again that this place look like a small city instead of a military camp, especially near the center, where the Great King, his family and concubines had their tents. Everything in that place looked as if the Great King were taking a placid travel; he even saw many children and women.

Wait until Alex hears about this, he is not going to believe it –thought the Macedonian with excitement.

Maeon and the rest of the group stopped and dismounted, so Hephaistion and grandfather Demetrios did the same.

- Well, I have to report that you are here –said the Greek mercenary—You will have to wait, I'm sure they would assign you a tent or something. And be patient, you'll see the Great King when he decides he wants to see you.

- Which could be now or in a month, isn't it? –said Hephaistion and Maeon smiled.

- I'm glad that you understand how this works. I guess this is good-bye for now, good luck! –the mercenary patted his back, and off he went.

Kyros dismounted too and helped Achilles to get down.

- What now? –asked the Theban, approaching his master.

- We wait –answered Hephaistion, surveying their surroundings—This place doesn't have a specific order…at least not here, at the center is different.

- My thoughts exactly son –said grandfather Demetrios, taking the dust off his cloths—Did you see how many sentries they have?

- Too few, for a camp of this size –Hephaistion answered, still speaking in Macedonian.

- Better for us, in case it's necessary, this makes our escape easier…

- Aki, come back here, this place is too big and you can get lost –the General called his son, when he saw the boy wandering around. Achilles obeyed at once, running back to where his father was.

An hour passed, and by now the glamour was gone and Kyros, Achilles, grandfather Demetrios and Hephaistion were sitting on the floor, legs stretched to the front and tired and bored expressions on their faces. They were sweating and stinking of horse.

- I'm bored –said Achilles crossing his arms and frowning like an adult.

Kyros yawned without shame.

- How long are we going to wait? –asked the Theban, that heat was making him feel sleepy and his stomach was making strange sounds since half and hour ago.

- Didn't you hear your master? –said grandfather Demetrios—We could stay here for a month –he laughed celebrating his own joke, and Hephaistion smiled when he saw Kyros expression of dismay.

- I told you, you could have stayed in the Macedonian camp –the General reminded him, but the Theban shook his head.

- I know, I KNOW, everything is urgent for these Greeks and they complain about EVERYTHING –they turned when they heard a high pitch voice speaking very quickly in a very bad Greek. It was a…Man? Woman? Eunuch?…something, who was dressed with a very colorful silk costume, beautiful golden earrings and rings in every finger. Tall with dark hair and tanned, soft skin and his face painted meticulously, followed by a servant.

The newcomer stopped in front of Hephaistion's group, his hands at his hips and he frowned.

- Oh! This is just great, a group of beggars! –he exclaimed shrilly, looking at the tired, dusty, sweaty and hungry faces in front of him—Who did Maeon think am I? Do I have face of running a shelter? Eh?…—he raised his eyes and arms to heaven saying something in Persian before seeing them again— Who is Hephaistion son of Amyntor?

- I am –said the General standing up.

The Persian opened his perfectly painted eyes, and raised is perfectly waxed eyebrows in astonishment.

- By the love of Ahura Mazda! –he exclaimed, without voice, taking his hand to his chest—But you are a _Peris_, not a man.

- Excuse me?

- So, you are the new acquisition of our Great and Divine King –said the Persian—Oh! You are a beauty, where have you been hiding? ATASH! –he shouted before Hephaistion could say something—Are you sure Maeon said Hephaistion? –the servant whose name was Atash, said something in Persian, nodding and watching the Macedonian—You are here as a mercenary? –asked the Persian to Hephaistion, as if that were some kind of mistake.

- Yes, I am –it had been so difficult to say that. He? A mercenary? Fighting for money when all his life he had been fighting for his beloved King. No matter what Memnon had said, he felt like a prostitute in that moment.

- Are you sure? Aren't you here to be sent to the harem?

- I'm sure –he answered extremely serious—Why do you ask so much? And who are you? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

The man cleared his throat.

- We are in a bad mood today, aren't we? –he said—Well, _Peris_ I'm Xsayarsa, I'm in charge of all these…barbarians who called themselves the most civilized men in the world –he said with mockery, rolling his eyes—His graciousness, the Great King, ordered me to see that all his…mercenaries have the necessary, so I'm the one who provides.

- Provides what? –asked Kyros with curiosity, he and grandfather Demetrios had followed the conversation with all their attention. Achilles was busy watching a monkey sitting on a man's shoulder near them; he had never seen an animal like that.

Xsayarsa turned to see the Theban, still sitting on the floor, then he returned his attention to Hephaistion.

- I'm sorry darling, what is this? –asked the Persians pointing at Kyros.

- He is my servant –explained the Macedonian.

- Mm –Xsayarsa nodded—Well, I don't talk to servants. As I was saying to you –he continued as if there hadn't been any interruptions—I give you Greeks anything you need: food, accommodations, equipment, weapons, cloths, women, boys, wine…and of course I'm the one who pays –he smiled almost sweetly— So, you arrived today… —the Persian started walking and Hephaistion followed him, grandfather Demetrios stoop up and he, Kyros and Achilles followed them with the horses—Well according to Maeon his divinity, the Great King, is waiting for you since DAYS ago…honestly! You Greeks know no manners; we do not make the Great King wait –he said enunciating— NEVER!

- I'm not Greek –said Hephaistion and Xsayarsa stopped abruptly and turned to see him—I'm Macedonian.

- Huh…and isn't that in Greece?

- Not exactly.

- Well, whatever –the Persian continued walking—Do you have family with you? Mistress, lover, courtesan, concubine?

- Just my son and grandfather –answered Hephaistion, following Xsayarsa thought the camp, dodging boxes, people, barrels, two dogs, a cat, 3 children and a huge man carrying a chest, to a zone of more austere tents.

- You will be sleeping… —the Persian took his time to think, his eyes surveying the tents in front of him—There! In the big one, inside are fresh cloths, and I will send someone to prepare a bath, because you stink so much, that people back in Babylon are complaining of your smell.

- I have my own cloths, thank you –Xsayarsa saw him from head to toe.

- Oh I'm sorry, do you mean that? –he pointed at him—No –he shook his head—I don't think so, you are not showing yourself in front of his greatness, wearing that.

Hephaistion puffed out. They arrived at the tent, and even grandfather Demetrios opened his mouth amazed of what he saw, the most luxurious furniture they had ever seen, everything resembling a comfortable room, even the walls of the tent were painting in a magnificent way, like a wallpaper. Xsayarsa ordered that the horses must the taken to the stables of the mercenaries and continued talking.

- Well handsome, I leave now; if you need anything just ask. I will come to get you when the Great King asks for you –and with that the Persian was gone with his servant running behind him.

- Sweet Zeus! I thought he would never shut up –exclaimed grandfather Demetrios taking a seat in an extremely comfortable chair. Achilles ran, climbed the bed and started jumping. The mattress was as soft as a cloud, full with feathers instead of rags.

- Wow! –exclaimed Kyros, exploring the place—This is bigger than King Alexander's tent.

Grandfather Demetrios smiled.

- Lad, this is bigger than the living room of my house –he said.

But their happiness wasn't complete until the food arrived, and then was good-bye to manners and hello to the splendid dishes. The Persians served them fresh milk of the day, lamb, pigeon and cattle meat, with garlic, onions, sweetened whey, sweetened apples, oil of sweet almonds, juice, of course wine, palm wine and grape wine.

- Oh…If we stayed here for a month, I don't think my horse will be able to carry me –said grandfather Demetrios, after that splendid banquet, with a cute round belly full of happiness.

- This is delicious, daddy –said Achilles eating the sweetened apples with a big smile.

- Aki don't talk with your mouth full –he father scolded him, cleaning his mouth.

- I have never eaten something like this –said Kyros, licking his finger after finishing the pigeon's meat—After so many days eating the army's rations this is like reaching the Elysian Fields.

Hephaistion sighed.

- What's wrong? –asked grandfather Demetrios, emptying his third cup of wine.

- Nothing, I was just thinking in Alexander.

- How so?

- Well he has been eating really bad lately –said Hephaistion and his grandfather laughed.

- Son, when your lover conquest this –he stretched his arms to cover his surroundings—He will be eating even better every day.

The General smiled. His grandfather was right; when Alexander conquest this…

It was until next day that Darius called Hephaistion; Xsayarsa went personally to look for him and guided him to the Great King's presence. The General had to admit that the cloths Xsayarsa had given him were spending, a blue chiton of linen with a magnificent embroidery. Grandfather Demetrios and Achilles went with him, they also wearing splendid cloths, because, according to his Persian guide, if the Great King's letter said he was expecting him with his family, then he must go with his family.

- Remember _Peris _never speak before his mightiness and do not look him at the eye –said Xsayarsa, as always followed by his personal servant.

- Stop calling me _Peris_ –said Hephaistion tired, seeing with interest how, as they approached to the center of the camp, the tents were even more luxurious and the servants dressed in better cloths—What does _Peris_ mean?

- You are not paying attention, and if you don't behave my head would be in jeopardize –said Xsayarsa almost hysterically—Can you imagine? Me? Without head? –he shook his head—What a waste to the world!

- I will not listen to you until you tell me what does _Peris_ means? –Hephaistion held his gaze and the Persian fanned himself.

- Fine… _Peris_ is a spirit of great beauty who guide mortals on their way to the Land of the Blessed…and he also fights –explained Xsayarsa very quickly, making him blushed— But I was saying, you must behave, and don't contradict the Great King…Oh! One more thing, I almost forgot –he took his hands to his cheeks—I have many problems with you barbarians, because you always refused to do the _proskynesis_.

- The what? –the Persian rolled his eyes.

- To prostrate yourself in front of his highness –Hephaistion laughed as if he had just heard a great joke.

- You want me to prostrate myself in front of Darius? –he said among laughs.

- SHUSH! You insolent beautiful barbarian –Xsayarsa scolded him—Who do you think you are to pronounce his divinity's name?… You Greeks, "most civilized men of the world" my round tushy –he grumbled.

- Well, Xsa-Xsa…

- Xsayarsa –said the Persian extremely serious, his eyes so narrowed that they looked like 2 perfect lines—I'm not surprise, you Greeks can never pronounce my name correctly –he shook his head—Call me Yarsa.

- Right, Yarsa…We have a problem –said Hephaistion, cleaning his tears with the back of his hand—There is no way in hell to make me prostrate in front of the Great King.

The Persian sighed.

- You Greeks are IMPOSSIBLE, do you hear me?…At least bow…

- That I can do.

- Thank you "your highness" –Xsayarsa mocked him.

- Ey, Persian! –said grandfather Demetrios arriving to where they were talking, holding Achilles by the hand. Hephaistion saw how Xsayarsa's face turned purple, apparently he didn't like to be called "Persian"—I want to ask you something, are you a…?

- An eunuch? –Xsayarsa guessed—That's all that you Greeks want to know, "Ey, Yarsa, is true? Aren't you a complete man?" –he said mocking the mercenaries—Well, it's true, happy now?

- But –said Hephaistion frowning, remembering his conversations with Memnon—I thought eunuchs were in charge of the Great King's bedroom.

- Well, well –the Persian crossed his arms—Someone here knows a little about the Persian court. It's true, eunuchs have to attend the Great King and the Princesses, but when we got old…well, I'm not as young as I look, and I was very lucky to be a great administrator, so this divine majesty gave a post as the provider of his barbarian mercenaries….and why am I telling you all of this? –Xsayarsa started pushing Hephaistion—Walk, we can't leave his divinity waiting and we still have to pass through all the security.

- Daddy? –Achilles called him, running to where he was to take him by the hand—Where are we going?

- I told you Aki, to meet the Great King –explained Hephaistion smiling at his son.

- How touching, you don't have a wife, female slave, concubine, mistress? –asked Xsayarsa, watching father and son.

- No, I don't, as I told you yesterday.

- And who takes care of him? –he Persian pointed at Achilles with his chin.

- Me.

When Xsayarsa said they had to get through the security, Hephaistion thought that the guards would take all their weapons, and do something more or less like they did in Macedonia, after all, since he was in charge of Alexander's security, he knew how these things worked, but, nothing prepare him for what happened next.

First, Darius tent was, literally a small palace, "a cloth and leather monument of impressive dimensions […] raised on columns 15 m high [and] the interior of this portable palace measured nearly 700 m in circumference"(2) Hephaistion, grandfather Demetrios and Achilles watched it's impressive entrance with big round eyes; but if they thought the exterior was majestic, the interior left them breathless, everything there was accommodated to resemble as closely as possible the rooms that the Great King had in his palaces, this in order that Darius did not miss his home and feel the discomforts of the travel.

Of course, the first thing the guards did was to interrogate them and then, take all their weapons, and search them in case they were hiding something, even Achilles was searched.

- Grandpa! –Hephaistion scolded him when Demetrios didn't want to give his magnificent swords to a guard.

- All right, but you better take good care of them, or I will flay you all! –grandfather Demetrios threatened the Persians, who, by the way, didn't spoke a word of Greek.

Xsayarsa rolled his eyes.

For Hephaistion utterly astonishment they had to pass numerous obstacles and go through various check points; not one, not two, not three but SEVEN check points before arriving to the place where the secretaries were. Xsayarsa pushed Hephaistion and moved his head indicating that he had to approach the secretaries sitting at a magnificent desk of carved wood, over a carpet embroidered with gold thread. The General had no idea of what he was supposed to do, but he approached. One man was standing near the secretaries, and he asked in perfect Greek.

- Your name, please –for what the Macedonian saw, he must be the interpreter. The secretaries never looked at him, they were very busy writing.

- Hephaistion son of Amyntor –the secretaries wrote quickly.

- Your homeland?

- Pella in Macedonia –one of the secretaries asked something in Persian, and the interpreter turned to see Hephaistion again.

- I beg your pardon, sir –he said with perfect manners—Where is Macedonia?

- At the north of Greece –the interpreter explained, and the secretary nodded and continued writing.

- Profession?

- I am…a soldier.

- What is your reason for visiting the Great King?

WHAT? –thought Hephaistion.

- He summoned me.

The interpreter smiled sweetly.

- Of course he summoned you, sir. If that wasn't the case you wouldn't be here –he explained and the Macedonian felt like a stupid—For what reason have you been summoned?

- To be hired as a mercenary General –the interpreter nodded.

Hephaistion noted that another of the secretaries were watching at him intently, paying especial attention to his cloths and making him feel very uncomfortable.

_I know what you are thinking because I was thinking the same thing: what the hell? Later I knew that this was the standard protocol, and all the information I gave was written in a register along with a description of my clothing and my person. _

After that, the group was taken to another "room" with an enormous portrait of Darius. Xsayarsa run to stand at Hephaistion's side.

- All right, _Persis_ –he took a handkerchief to clean the sweat from his forehead—You have to…em…to bow in front of the portrait.

- WHAT?

- Shush! You have to commit yourself in advance of making a _proskynesis_ before the Great King; if you don't do this, you would only be able to communicate by messages, and you are not be able to speak with his mightiness –explained the Persian.

- I told you, I'm not making a _proskynesis _–Xsayarsa fanned himself.

- You are going to KILL ME…wait here –the Persian went to talk to a man at the end of the "room".

- What now? –asked grandfather Demetrios—Does he went to powder his nose?

- He wants me to prostrate in front of Darius –now was his grandfather's turn to laugh.

Several minutes later, Xsayarsa came back.

- You are a headache, darling –said the Persian—But his graciousness, in all his kindness is willing to give you an audience without the _proskynesis…_but you have to bow.

- Fine –Hephaistion brushed his hair behind his ear. He was nervous, he had to concentrate and use all his wits to gain the Great King's trust if he wanted his plan to succeed.

Hephaistion saw that many people were waiting there, and judging by their way of dressing and the fragments of conversations that floated to him, many of these people came from very far away; they were petitioners, waiting to have an audience with the Great King.

All this to see a man –thought Hephaistion—In Macedonia everybody can see the King and call him by his name.

Achilles pulled his chiton and the General bent to see his son.

- What's wrong? –he asked in Macedonian, he was sure that the walls had ears in that place.

- Who are all these people? –asked the boy with curiosity.

- I suppose that men who want to speak to the Great King.

- All of them want to talk to him? –asked Achilles opening his mouth—But they are too many.

- Yes, Aki that's why they are waiting –explained Hephaistion—Not all of them can see him at the same time.

- But my uncle never has so many people waiting to see him, and he is a King too.

- Yes, but your uncle…is a King of a smaller land, he doesn't have so many subjects –the General tried to explain.

- Are all these people barbarians?

- Who told you that? Grandpa? –Achilles shook his head.

- Professor Kallisthenes told me that all Persians are barbarians and that is fine to conquer them –said the boy.

- Well, first of all don't say that here, or you can offend someone –said Hephaistion—And second…I'm not so sure that they are barbarians, Aki.

- Why not? –asked Achilles with curiosity.

- Look around you; have you ever seen a place like this before? –he boy shook his head again—Me neither, and a friend once told me that the Persians are even more civilized than we are –he said remembering Memnon's words—I think we are just different, not better or worst than them.

- So, professor Kallisthenes lied to me?

- No, he didn't lied, he just have different ideas…that's all –said Hephaistion, brushing aside the locks on his son's face—What you have to learn Aki, is to have your own ideas, not think what other people say. Do you understand what I am saying?

- I guess –his father kissed his head.

Finally, after a long wait he and his family were taken to the presence of the Great King.

- Listen to me very carefully –said Xsayarsa very nervous– You CAN'T approach his greatness without his permission, do you hear me? There is only one penalty to any man or woman who approaches the Great King in the inner court without permission: DEATH!

- I hear you; you don't have to yell –said Hephaistion.

The cupbearer, a man named Sacas, played the role of the introducer, his duty was to present to the Great King those who had business with him and of keeping out those whom he thought it would not be necessary to admit (3) called Hephaistion, and the Macedonian felt his heart hitting with force his chest.

The improvise audience chamber of the Great King's tent was more luxurious and sumptuous that the whole royal palace back at Pella. In his naivety, Hephaistion was expecting to meet the Great King alone, with his guards yes, but relatively alone. But nothing prepared him for the crowd he found inside: nobles, eunuchs (who served as messengers) officers, house staff, and no more and no less than 500 guards and women, not the Great King's wives, since this kind of spectacles weren't appropriate for noble women, but his concubines, 360 of the most beautiful women the Macedonians had ever seen, were there. Hephaistion surveyed the guards; these were tough men, ready to strike in case the life of the Great King was in danger.

Whoever said the Persians were cowards never saw these guys –thought the General watching them closely, their cloaks of purple and quince yellow; these men were called the "apple bearers" and, the same as the Immortals, were the elite of the Persian army—Right…I wasn't expecting this –thought Hephaistion, trying to swallow when he noticed that all the eyes were settle on him.

Darius was sitting on a golden throne that appeared to be more the throne of Zeus than one of a mortal man, Hephaistion would have never dare to imagine that one man could be surrounded by so much luxury and display of power; not even the temples of the Gods back in Greece were as richly adorned as this "hall" was.

He took his mysterious gray eyes to Darius, the man. He was nothing as the General had imagined. After all the jokes the Macedonian soldiers made about him, he had expected someone less…majestic, yes that was the word. But, he truly looked like a Great King: tall, handsome, with beautiful tanned skin, deep dark eyes and powerful constitution. He was sitting with his leg crossed, ankle on his knee, his elbow on the throne and his cheek resting against his hand. Unlike the rest of the Persian nobles, he had no beard.

The General had to bow in front of him.

- So, you are the famous Hephaistion who killed Dardanos? –asked Darius, with interest, when the 3 Macedonians (or better said, the 2 and a half Macedonians) stopped a few paces from him.

- Yes, I am…—Xsayarsa made him exaggerated gestures from among the crowd—Your… majesty –he felt so awkward saying "your majesty" to someone.

The Great King watched him with attention, curiosity, admiration and envy. When Memnon had said the General was beautiful, he had imagined many things, but not this…Hephaistion could make the flowers sigh, and, for a man as vain as Darius this was a blow to his ego…but at the same time, the sole vision of him made every fiber of his body burn in lust.

- Memnon was right –said the Great King in his perfect Attic Greek, hiding his emotions and thoughts—You truly are a handsome man Hephaistion, you a… —he moved his finger looking for the correct word—You have a epicene beauty in you, but you are also masculine …interesting; I have only seen that in boys not in a grown up man. I can see why you are the lover of the Macedonian King.

Good spies –thought the General, remembering his grandfather's words.

- I was the lover of the Macedonian King…your majesty –he lied.

- How so? If this, so called King, cast a man like you aside, he is a fool –said Darius with interest—What happened?

Hephaistion had thought a lot about this, and by now he had the perfect answer.

- I had a son with his sister –that made Darius, and the men who could understand Greek, laughed.

- A son? –the Great King repeated, his dark eyes settled on the beautiful 4 year old standing at the side of grandfather Demetrios—I assume, this boy is your son.

- Yes, he is my son, your majesty.

- I want to see him –Hephaistion took his son by the hand and advanced 2 steps. Achilles wanted to hide behind his father but the General didn't let him, holding his arm with force. Darius leaned to the front—What a beautiful boy! Have you ever consider the possibility of castrate him?

The General's eyes shone dangerously, scaring the guards near the Great King.

- No –there was something in his voice that made the 500 guards take their hands to their swords. Even Darius felt a shiver running down his spine, and that scared him at the same time that fascinated him. This man in front of him wasn't an ordinary man…he had a beauty that could make the Gods blush but he was also deadly, and for what he had heard, very strong—My son is not an animal to be castrated.

- His majesty didn't mean to offend you –said Bessus, his Greek wasn't as good as the Great King but it was understandable—It's a common practice among us to castrate beautiful and promising boys to serve at the court. In Egypt, Greek, only eunuchs can have the post of the Lord High Chamberlain, many fathers castrate their own sons in other for them to accede to the most important positions.

- Well, that is not a practice we have in Macedonia –said Hephaistion, still in that tone that was chilling their blood. He had to calm down, but there were 2 things in the world that could make him lose his temper: if someone insulted or threatened Alexander or Achilles.

- Where is Amyntas? –asked Darius suddenly.

Amyntas? –thought the General confused.

- I'm here your majesty.

A Macedonian man of pale blond hair and brown eyes appeared from among the crowd. Hephaistion had only seen him once, years ago, when King Philip was still alive, he was…Amyntas son of Antiochus, yes, he thought that was his name. But, this Amyntas guy had fled from Macedonia just after the murder of King Philip. What was he doing here?…Unless, he had something to do with the murder and had looked for refugee in the only place Alexander couldn't reach him…Interesting.

- Amyntas, do you know Hephaistion? –asked the Great King.

- Yes, Great King, he is…was Alexander's best friend –said Amyntas. For a moment Hephaistion feared his compatriot would see through his plans, after all, anyone who had seen him and Alexander together would think twice before believing they had broke up just because he had a son with Cleopatra.

The General narrowed his eyes. Amyntas was calm, even smiling very comfortable, as if having Hephaistion there was somehow reassuring for him. But, why?

- Enough of this –said Darius, waving his hand full with heavy rings—I want to hear how was that you defeated Dardanos –he said, going to the point of his interest—I saw him fight many times, he was a demon, and I have only seen one man stronger than him. You fought against the Hell Hound and you are here –he stretched both hands to the front— And with all your limbs…didn't he left you any scars?

- He did, he almost killed me –said Hephaistion, making an effort for remain calm—He pierced my side and…

- Really? I want to see that.

- See what? –asked Hephaistion confused.

- Your scar.

Excuse me? –for a moment the Macedonian thought he was joking, he wanted to ask: Here? Now? But Darius' eyes told him everything he needed to know. He sighed, and released his son's hand, remembering himself that he was doing this for Alexander.

Hephaistion unleashed his clothes at the shoulder, carefully and slowly exposing his creamy skin, his slender figure and soft rolling stomach muscles. He never had a musculature like Krateros, who could compete in a bodybuilding contest, but his figure was the one that all men should have. Hephaistion retained his breath feeling nervous, his stomach slightly sinking, and that sent a warm tickle through the concubines' body, who couldn't take their eyes off him; the General's long hair slid over his shoulder, and the fabric, that covered half of his torso, was like a static caress on that skin that seemed too soft to be real. The only imperfection that Darius could find in him was the horrible sawn scar that Dardanos had left him.

Some of the people present there gasp at the sight of the horrible scar, but many did it when they saw how perfection looked like…especially the concubines who blushed savagely at the sight of that body. The Great King, for his part, was torn between two powerful feelings: envy at the sight of that monument that could steal someone's reason; and desire, to have someone like him.

And to think that a King from a backwater place had this…God under him –thought the Persian King.

- That is quite a scar, Hephaistion –said Darius after a while, when he remembered how to speak. The Macedonian tied his cloths again—You know why did I want to meet you?

- Because you want someone to take General Memnon's post?

- That is one reason, but I wanted to meet the man who was capable of defeating the Hell Hound –explained the Great King—I want to see you fight, and if you win this fight I will hire you as my new commander.

For some reason, Hephaistion didn't like this.

- Against who am I suppose to fight? –Darius smile was huge.

- The only man who could scare Dardanos –definitely Hephaistion didn't like this.

The Great King made a signal and a man appeared. He wasn't as tall or as monstrous as Dardanos, in fact, the General and the newcomer were about the same height. The man was covered in dark and silver cloths, his head covered with a turban that didn't see his hair, and his eyes were of a gray so pale that looked almost white. Hephaistion's senses screamed DANGER! There was something in this man that made him feel uneasy.

- This is Kingu –said Sacas, the cupbearer. The man made a slightly bow in the Macedonian direction, never taking his unnerving eyes off him.

- Just Kingu? Not the Great Kingu or the Invincible Kingu or the Deadly Kingu? –asked grandfather Demetrios, unable to restrain himself for talking.

- Kingu is the name of one of our Gods –explained Sacas—Who fought at the side of Tiamat and is from his blood that all men were born.

- Nice –whispered Hephaistion very serious, still thinking that this man was the most dangerous man he had ever seen.

- What do you say, Hephaistion? –asked Darius with interest and excitement—I won't give you the high command of my troops unless you defeat Kingu.

Excellent way of judging a man's abilities to command an army –thought the Macedonian with sarcasm—Alexander would never believe this.

- Fine, lets do this.

* * *

(1) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 110.

(2) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 256

(3) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 259

All right, I have to explain something. I know that all Persians used beards, but I have burned in my mind Peter Chung's version of Darius, so I'm sorry but this Darius is not going to have a beard.

All the information I used here about the Persians is true; I hope I haven't bored you, but I found all of this very interesting and I couldn't restrain myself of including so much information ^_^

Before going, I'll to leave you here something to think about ;)

- Recent studies had showed that authors who receive reviews finish their stories.

- The speed at which an author writes is directly proportional to the number of reviews he/she receives.

- The more reviews the more text in chapters.

- The quality of a story is always related to the quantity of the reviews.

- The number of reviews will always act as an accelerator for the happiness of an author.

- The resistance of a reader to leave a review (laziness) is equivalent to the resistance of an author (laziness) to keep writing.

Thanks again for reading! You are great. And…review!


	69. Vampire Memoires, book V

**Hello,**

I'm so happy! Many, many thanks for all your wonderful reviews, you all are awesome ^_^ And, as I promise, I get hurried and finish again 3 chapters :D (see, leaving reviews work)

**Hello Sophie**: Owww! You have been here since chap 1? I'm so happy and honor to see I haven't bored you :D Thank you, really thank you so much for taking the time to write to me, it really means a lot. I'll try my best to keep things interesting around here, I promise.

**Dear Claudia**: You truly made me blush :D I'm very happy to read you like the description of the Persian court and life, I was kind of worried to bore someone with so much info, but there is a lot to say about the Persians and they are very interesting. Don't worry about Hephaistion, I promise not to hurt him…a lot. Many thanks again for your lovely message. Abraços e beijos do México!

**Hiii Yoite Kira: **Oh my! I'm impressed, you read pretty quickly, I saw your message on chapter 29, it was a very pleasant surprise to hear from you again ^_^ A million thanks for your messages, they made my day :D Mm… Well, I understand perfectly well what you say about not liking people that cheated, but I don't think that Hephaistion cheated Alexander with Cleopatra. He was having a very difficult time at that moment, and Cleopatra was also very sad. And as they say "misery loves company" I don't think Phai had crush with Memnon (crush is a strong word here) I think he was tempted by him, and was fond of him. He loved Memnon as he loved Leon, for example, but his heart was always (and will always be) with Alexander. I like to think that love, like people, grows up when it overcomes difficulties; I don't want an ecstatic love for Alexander and Hephaistion, I think they loved each other more each day, and in order to accomplish that they had to overcome difficulties together, after all they were human beings and they made mistakes. I also believe in true love, but that is not the same as perfect love, it can't be a perfect love since we are not perfect...but that is only what I think, don't mind me :D

**A/N: **This is a vampire chapter. Again, Eric, Lucius and Anaxagoras are not my own creation and all the credit goes to the gifted authors who created them.

**Sin Harvester Angel**

_Follow her until her thirst is sated _

_An immortal lie, heart blood _

_Can't help yourself, she's got you paralyzed _

_So would you kiss the sun goodbye? _

_And give your life to never die?_

(Xandria, _Vampire_)

_France, 1690_

_I knew I shouldn't returned to Europe after the Anarchist revolt that gave birth to the vampire sect known as the Sabbat, and I also knew it was dangerous to come back because of the remnants of the Inquisition. You think the Inquisition only prosecuted heretics? No, they also hunted witches, werewolves and, of course, vampires. The great majority of the time they caught poor innocent people who knew nothing about the World of Darkness, as we called it, but every now and then, they caught the real thing, and always was a nasty business._

_It was in those turbulent nights, that the Vampire Hunters known as the Society of Leopold were born, a secret branch of the Inquisition. And no, they don't have superpowers like Buffy or Blade, or are as crafty as Van Helsing; but trust me; they can truly be a nuisance. Why am I talking about them in present? Well, because they still exist. Yes, don't look at me like that, maybe you have saw them on the streets but you didn't knew who they really are…_

_In the XVII Century, in the France of King Louis XIV, people didn't believe in witches, werewolves and vampires as they used to do it in the Dark Ages. When Charlemagne was the King of the Franks, people not only believe in the supernatural they lived it; many vampires lived, literarily, as Kings ruling over vast territories and over hundreds of terrified human souls._

_My clan, the Tzimisce, had a very good no-life during the Dark Ages. But, those shameless displays of power gave as a consequence the Inquisition. It wasn't safe anymore to tell the world that we were immortal beings who feed upon the blood of men. It was then, when the vampire sect known as the Camarilla, created the sacred rule of the Masquerade: "Never reveal your true nature to those who are not from the Blood, because in doing so, you will renounce to your own rights over the Sacred Blood of Kaine"(1) In others words, you will die the true death as a punishment._

_I couldn't care less about the Masquerade, but…since my 3 best friends are Ventrue, the central clan of the Camarilla, I learned to follow that rule…_

_But where was I?…Oh yes, France. Well, we arrived at Paris after going to Illyria to check upon Alexander, he was fine, as I already told you, but, something strange was happening…I couldn't find Alexander's soul. A few times I was able to contact him, then I was sure something was holding him at the Dark Umbra, the place were the souls rest, in the Empire of Stygia or Realm of the Wraiths. But now, I had no idea of what was happening._

_That night, I came back from a royal banquet in Versailles; the French King had moved the court there since 1682, and I had been living in Paris for almost 70 years by the time this story begins. Azrael, my Child, had been with me for almost 50 years, and then, she departed to Africa. To do what? I have no idea. But, as I was saying, I was alone in my carriage. Eric had stayed in Versailles; Lucius didn't wanted to come in the first place, he hates this kind of social events, and Anaxagoras…well, we had no idea of where he was, but he appeared again a couple of nights latter._

The gentle sway of the carriage and the sound of wheels on the paved road seemed a bit far for him. For some time now, his mind wasn't there; since he left the banquet he had been lost in deep thought, ignoring the world around him. It was always the same; whenever he went to the court of some King or powerful General, he always came back depressed. So, why did he continued doing it? Maybe he should adopt Lucius' philosophy and stayed away from the frivolities of mortals, few vampires as old as he continued to have that much contact with society, but he had his reasons.

He missed Alexander; and this, was his own way of staying close to him, after all, when he was alive, he was invited to many banquets and had been at the court of the Great King himself…maybe that was why he always followed great generals, why he had stayed at Rome for so many years until her downfall.

Hephaistion leaned his head against the carriage's window and closed his eyes. He was tired, he had lived for 2046 years…far too long, empires had lasted less than that…and nobody should live that long…

If only Alex were with me –he thought, feeling a thick blood tear sliding through his cheek.

The horses of the carriage reared, snorting up scared, and to him floated the angry voice of his driver, cursing and shouting insults against a man. Hephaistion poked his beautiful head out the window to see what happened and the cold wind gave him the welcome.

- What's going on? –asked the Macedonian.

- It's a man, _monsieur_ –answered the driver—He is blocking the road with a wagon.

Hephaistion frowned; he didn't like this.

- Come out, demon! –shouted the mysterious man blocking the road—I know what you are, and that you are here, so come out and face me!

How interesting –thought the Macedonian, amused.

Hephaistion took off his heavy fur cloak and looked for his 2 _katanas_ from under the seat.

What? Do you really think that I spend almost one hundred years in Japan and didn't bring back a souvenir? I'm not a fool, I haven't seen in my no-life better swords than these.

The Macedonian fasten his swords in his belt, and came out of the carriage, calmly, with feline grace, his movements slow and calculated that made him appeared be merged with the darkness around him. He wasn't worry, after all what could worry a vampire of more than 2 millennia of no-life? It was a moonlit night, and the dim light illuminated perfectly a young man standing in front of the wagon. The stranger was covered with a black leather coat; a hood hid his face. He had a sword in his right hand and a dagger and a wooden stake hanging from his belt. A silver crest on his right shoulder told Hephaistion everything he needed to know. This man was a Vampire Hunter.

Even more amusing.

- Driver –said the Macedonian, his gorgeous dark gray eyes on the stranger in front of him—Go back to Versailles.

And the man didn't need to be told twice. He turned the carriage and left these 2 strange characters alone, in that solitary road that connected Versailles with Paris. It was a cold night, not that Hephaistion care, but it was also very lonely, he couldn't hear the slightest sound around them, why? He needed to be alert.

- So, you are a Vampire Hunter…the Society of Leopold I presumed –said Hephaistion in a casual tone, accommodating his gloves.

The man pointed at him with his sword, the blade reflecting the pale light of the moon.

- I came here to end with your existence, demon –he said with passion in his voice.

How cute. If he had remembered how to breathe, Hephaistion would have sighed.

- How old are you? –that question took the Vampire Hunter by surprise—Judging by your voice you are not too old.

- That is none of your business!

- 24 or 25 years old, I think –that left the stranger speechless, and the Macedonian smiled. Oh! He had guessed right—You know, lad, I can hear your heart beating like the one of a bunny who is just about to be slaughter…you are scared.

- I'm not! –the forced in his voice could have fooled someone else, but not him.

- I can smell your fear –Hephaistion said in a silky voice, almost like a caress—It runs with force through your veins.

- Shut up! –that commanding voice threw the Macedonian out of balance, he had only once heard someone with that kind of fire in him.

- You are too young to be hunting vampires, why are you here? –now Hephaistion was intrigued—Do you know who am I?

- Yes, I heard them talking about a very ancient vampire who prey on the streets of Paris –explained the stranger.

- This is the first time you hunt, isn't not? Why did you choose me for your first time? I'm sure there were easier targets –the Macedonian cocked his head. Who was this young man?

There is something strange about him, but what is it? He makes me feel nervous, but he is only a boy –thought the vampire.

- I chose you because they say its impossible to hunt you –that answered made him slightly open his eyes.

- What's your name?

- Sasha.

- You aren't French –observed Hephaistion, that accent wasn't from around there.

- No, I'm Rusian…—he drew the sword and took his attack position.

Hephaistion almost laughed, his arms crossed over his chest.

- They didn't teach you never to face a vampire in a one-on-one combat? You can't beat me, not now, not even when I was mortal –answered Hephaistion—Go home, kid and I won't kill you.

- I will not know if I can defeat you, until I try –said the Vampire Hunter determine...or stubborn.

Sasha just stayed there, watching the Macedonian with attention, feeling his cold sweat on his forehead, and waiting for him to attack first. His great plan was to lure Hephaistion into attacking him, because he had cast a spell behind him, hiding the symbol under the wagon, but he didn't knew that the Macedonian was a _kondul_, a Tzimsce who can use magic. Spells of basic magic didn't work on him.

Hephaistion moved at an impossible speed, took Sasha by the neck and threw him over the wagon with force, but taking special care in not breaking his bones, in not hurting him.

- You are too naïve, lad –said the Macedonian near his cheek, feeling him trembled under his cold body—But I admit that you are clever, this spell would have work on any other vampire, any other weaker and without knowledge of magic –Sasha's heart beat even faster—Mm…your blood has a delicious smell…

He took off Sasha's hood and for a moment he was froze, his gorgeous eyes wide open. Sasha had one eye cerulean blue and the other brown like amber, and he was also blond.

- Who the hell are you? –asked Hephaistion scared, yes scared for the first time in many many years. He hold the Vampire Hunter's gaze and felt again that strange sensation invading his body, but…what was it?—ANSWER ME!

- I told you –Sasha spoke with firm voice, even if he was very scared—I'm a Vampire Hunter…

- No –Hephaistion shook his head and took a step away from him—You are a trap, who sent you? Who created you?

- Created… me? –now the Vampire Hunter didn't understand a thing.

_I was in shock to say the least. The only thing I could think was that a sorcerer had created a homunculus with Alexander's form to kill me. All right, Sasha wasn't Alexander's twin brother, but he was blond, with uneven eyes, and had the same force inside him, the same fire that burned inside my King…What is a homunculus? Well, is a fully-formed human body, sorceress create them and give them a limited life to do their bidding._

_What did I do after that? All I wanted to do was to run away, but before I could move... _

- I knew it smell like death –said a strange guttural voice near them.

Hephaistion and Sasha turned and found a…Monster? Wolf?…Hard to say, it was more like a humanoid giant and muscular wolf, sharp fangs protruding from its powerful jaw and, in his hand/claw, he was holding a huge double-headed ax. He didn't have one eye, and his black fur was thick and a long bushy tail moved behind him.

- Werewolf –said the Macedonian in a low voice, and Sasha turned to see him with his uneven eyes wide open. Of course he had heard about them in the Society of Leopold, but he had never saw one, and they were truly horrifying and impressive, he felt his blood cold watching that powerful jaw full with fangs.

Hephaistion didn't move, he knew werewolves never attack alone; they attack always in packs and that was why they were do dangerous. Where were the rest then?

There! –thought the Macedonian.

Seven figures moved in the darkness, encircling them, moving with lethal grace, fangs and claws ready to attack.

Now, this is why I couldn't hear a sound before, the werewolves scared all the animals near here –thought Hephaistion.

In front of them were 7 werewolves in _Crinos_, "the Wolf-man", form, the most deadly form of a werewolf; armed and ready to kill them both.

_First rule to a newborn vampire: if you see a werewolf RUN!. Why? Because they are tremendously strong, and not only that, they HATE vampires. Why?…well, that's a very long story, but let's say that werewolves served a force called Gaia and her natural enemy is another force called the Wyrm, that we can say is the devil or the evil; and they consider us creatures of the Wyrm. As they say: the only good Leech is a Leech that's been burned to ashes and the ashes scattered to the four winds (2) So, yes I was pretty much in deep trouble, not even a 2 thousand year old vampire was a match for 7 werewolves, and not only that, they grew stronger when is full moon, like that night…_

- Sasha –said Hephaistion in a low voice—Drop to the floor and stay still.

- What are you…? –but before the young Vampire Hunter could say something the fight had already began.

The biggest advantage of the Macedonian was his supernatural speed, in one heart beat he cut one head, crossing both swords in front of him and feeling the warm and sticky blood covering his arms. Another werewolf came running and bite his leg. Hephaistion closed tight one eye, it hurt like hell, but he had to concentrate or these dogs would tear him asunder. He used Vicissitude to take off his attacker's ribs, and the creature screamed and howled in a horrifying way that froze Sasha's blood.

Hephaistion dodge an attack from behind, but one of the werewolves tore his back with his claws. It was a deep wound but the Macedonian didn't have time to lose, he turned, and using Thaumaturgy, the magic used by vampires, made that all the blood of this enemy came out from his body through every orifice, it was a vision of nightmare and the Vampire Hunter on the floor closed his eyes. Then, Hephaistion saw that 2 werewolves were trying to run away to the Umbra, the spiritual world, he cast another spell, many chains appeared from the ground and trapped not their bodies, but their souls, pulling them until they left their body and dragging their spirits to the Dark Umbra; they empty bodies dropped on the floor lifeless. He hadn't study Necromancy in vain.

Two more to go.

He turned but it was to late. The alpha male, the pack leader, cut his arm with his massive axe; the Macedonian made a great display of his Disciplines and retained his arm in its place. He was wasting all his energy very quickly and his wounds were bleeding with severity but, very inside him, he felt the urge to protect Sasha…even if he didn't understand why.

He pierced the heart of another werewolf and finally it was only left the alpha male. But the pack leader also knew how to use magic, and he cast a fire spell. Vampires were very flammable and fire was their worst enemy.

- Shit! –Hephaistion cursed in Macedonian, and hid himself in the shadows, barely dodging the fire. He appeared again behind the last of his opponents and cut his head in a single blow. Then, he fell on the ground.

- Are you…all right? –asked Sasha running to where he was.

Hephaistion smiled weakly.

- A strange question from a Vampire Hunter –Sasha blushed.

- You safe my life –he said reluctantly.

- Something like that… —the Macedonian tried to stand up but he fell again. He was very weak, his best choice would be to call someone using his Disciplines and hope that one his friends arrived here before the sun.

- Let me help you… —said Sasha—I…I can take you to your, house.

Hephaistion smiled again.

- Thank you…

_Even if he was a Vampire Hunter I knew he wasn't going to take advantage of my situation…I just knew it…When I get to our house, or should I say palace; I was very weak. Sasha left me at the entrance and the servants brought me inside, I couldn't walk. _

- What happened to you? –asked Lucius, running to Hephaistion, who was lying on his bed, bleeding abundantly, covering the blankets in red.

The Macedonian didn't answer immediately, his hair had blood too, and a thick red drop ran through his cheek from a wound on his head.

- Phai!

- Werewolves.

- How many? –asked Lucius, undressing him to take a look at his wounded back.

- Seven…

- Seven? Are you out of your fucking mind? –the Roman scolded him—Even for you this was too much. Stay still.

Lucius licked some of his wounds and these healed immediately, but for the severe ones, he opened his wrist and let his own blood to cover them.

- This doesn't look good…these fucking dogs left you in a very bad state –said the Roman shaking his head. Wounds inflicted by other creatures of the night never heal normally; you will have to stay in the house for a couple of nights.

- I'm hungry –said Hephaistion weakly, face down on the bed.

- Of course you are, you lose too much blood –Lucius sat at his side and helped him to lay on his side—Here, take my own blood, it's going to be more effective.

The Macedonian took his wrist and buried his sharp fangs in his skin. For both of them it was the most delicious sensation. A vampire's bite never hurt, it was one of the most fantastic sensations someone could experience, it could steal the reason from someone, but the ecstasy of feeling a vampire's bite was only eclipse by the pleasure of drinking the blood. Drinking blood was like: "drinking the most exquisite champagne, experiencing the most sensual coitus and the ecstasy of an opium smoker when he tastes the first pipe" (3) all of that combine and that was just the beginning.

_And as you can imagine one thing lead to another; we kissed after Lucius gave me his blood and we ended having sex, very wild sex over that bed covered with blooded sheets. But, even after my adventures with the werewolves and our wild night, I couldn't stop thinking about Sasha and his mysterious eyes…_

- I saw…the strangest thing tonight –said Hephaistion, resting completely naked on his side, his hair sliding through his back and his wounds now almost recovered. Those words put Lucius' senses on alert. If someone who had lived for 2 centuries told you that, fear.

- At the banquet? –Hephaistion shook his head.

- On the road back I…found a Vampire Hunter from the Society of Leopold –the Roman roared with laughter.

- You are like this just because a "Witch Hunter", Phai, you are acting like an old woman –Lucius laughed until he saw the seriousness in Hephaistion's eyes.

- Lucius, this…Vampire Hunter, has the same eyes of my Alexander.

- So what? You can't expect that he was the only man in history to have eyes like that –said the Roman.

- You are not understanding, this man's eyes wasn't only "eyes like that" they were his SAME eyes –said the Macedonian with force.

- That's nuts, Phai…and impossible.

- Impossible? After 2 millennia you still think there is something impossible in this world? –Hephaistion questioned him.

- Fine, let's say it's true. If the Witch Hunter has the same eyes, I think you were tricked by some kind of illusion –said the Roman, crossing his arms behind his head, his green eyes on the magnificent ceiling—Malkavian and Ravno clans have the ability to create illusions with Dementation and Chimerism Disciplines.

Hephaistion shook his head.

- Do you truly believe that I can be trick with that?

- Good point…mm…what about a Mage?

- I thought that too, but no, I don't think so –the Macedonian said, brushing his hair behind his ear.

- Vicissitude, another Tzimisce that had modified this lad's body –said Lucius, thinking really hard.

- Unlikely… —Hephaistion's mind was racing.

- Then, why don't you tell me what are you thinking? –asked the Roman, tired of that game and the Macedonian took a moment before answering.

- Lucius, once a Necromancer told me that the eyes are always the mirrors of the souls –said Hephaistion slowly—I felt very uneasy near that man…Sasha is his name, and his eyes…I think he has Alexander's soul.

- You mean like, he reincarnated? –asked Lucius frowning.

- It's possible, is rare but it had happened before –said Hephaistion still thinking—That would explain why I can't find his soul in the Dark Umbra.

- That would be hilarious –the Roman looking at him—You have been trying to bring him back to life and the Son of a Bad Mother reincarnated –he laughed.

- I have to so something to confirm this –the Macedonian stood up and looked for his cloak.

- What are you going to do if it's true? –asked Lucius, watching him walking to the door.

Hephaistion stopped and turned to see him.

- Find him of course –he smiled.

_I did many Necromancer rituals and the result was clear as water. Sasha had my Alexander's soul. I felt I was going to faint when I saw the undisputed result. What did I then? Looked for him, of course, and let me tell you that finding him was very easy. He lived in Paris in a very modest street, and after following him for a week I decided to talk to him one night. _

Hephaistion appeared, apparently for nowhere in the middle of the dark and lonely street, taking Sasha by surprise. The blond took his hand immediately to his sword, but when he saw who was in front of him, he went pale.

- What are you doing here? –he was always defiant, and that, made the Macedonian smile.

- I came to see you –he barely could restrain the emotion inside him. It was his beloved King again…a little different, but his eyes…it was him, after so long.

Sasha raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

- Why? –Hephaistion shrugged.

- Nothing in particular, I just wanted to talk –he wanted to run, embrace him, tell him everything, their story together, that he had the soul of a King who had died 2 thousand years ago.

- Right… do you think I'm an idiot? You came here to drink my blood –not even Sasha was sure of his words, after all Hephaistion had saved him from the werewolves, but, he had heard so many bad things about vampires…they were demons! Damn creatures, monsters that prey upon the innocent …or not?

- Sasha if that were true, I wouldn't be losing time talking –explained Hephaistion and that made perfectly sense to the Vampire Hunter.

- Why do you want to talk to me? –the blond didn't trust him but he was curious.

- Because you remind me of someone –the Macedonian decided to tell him the truth, or at least all the truth he could tell without freaking him out.

Sasha knew it was wrong to talk to him, but he was also intrigued about this vampire in particular. He liked to have his own opinion and this was the first vampire he met, so he decided to take his chances.

- Fine –the Vampire Hunter released his sword—Where do you want to talk?

- Wherever you want is fine with me.

Sasha never knew why but he took Hephaistion to his own house, a small and modest house. The Macedonian gave him his 2 swords as evidence of good faith, which didn't mean he could kill him without weapons, but he wanted the blond to feel comfortable, to give him some kind of guaranty that he meant no harm. As soon as Sasha lighted up all the candles inside his house he gasped, he hadn't been able to look at Hephaistion properly and now, he was sure he had made a mistake. This wasn't a demon; this man in front of him was as beautiful as an angel.

- Sweet Lord! You are…beautiful –if Hepahistion could, he would have blushed. He had heard those words countless times, but there was something in this young man's voice that made him felt again as when he was still alive.

- May I sit down? –for a moment Sasha didn't know what he was talking about, then, he remembered how to speak and he nodded.

The Macedonian noticed the blond had a crucifix hanging around his neck, that didn't surprised him, after all, his King had always been devoted of the Gods.

- I think I never told you my name –said Hephaistion.

- I heard in the Society, that you are called "Phai" –answered the blond, taking a seat near him. The Macedonian noticed he had left his sword on the table, good, then he was starting to trust him.

- Do you know why? –Sasha shook his head—Do you know my age?

- No, we…I only know that you are an ancient, that's all.

- How old do you think I am? –asked Hephaistion amused, watching him thinking really hard.

- 500 years –the Macedonian smiled, and Sasha blushed.

- 500 years –Hephaistion repeated slowly—No, I have 4 times that.

And the uneven eyes of the Vampire Hunter opened in astonishment.

- But that is…

- Impossible? What is impossible, Sasha? –said the Macedonian, remembering his talk with Lucius—I'm very old, and my real name isn't Phai…it's Hephaistion, I was born in what is now know as the Ottoman Empire, in my time it was called Macedonia.

Sasha stayed very still, listening with all his attention.

- Why are you telling me all of this? Aren't you afraid that I'm going to tell all of this at the Society of Leopold? –Sasha questioned him.

- No, Sasha.

- Why? You didn't even know me.

- No, you are wrong –said Hephaistion with intensity—I have known you since long before you were born.

And I have love you all this time, and I will continue to do so until the end of times –he thought, unable to tell him how much he meant to him.

And even if Sasha didn't understand his words, deep inside his heart, he knew it was true. Hephaistion's voice made an echo in his soul, he could feel his heart aching and crying but he didn't know why. Why was this ancient vampire crying? Why was he crying? And why, did he felt the urgent necessity of embrace Hephaistion and comfort him?

XXX

- What happened with him? With Sasha –asked Zophiel, so interested in the story that she didn't noticed at what point she had ended sitting at the edge of the sofa.

- He died –Zophiel frowned.

- Why? How? What happened? I thought…I would have imagined that you turned him into a vampire –she wanted to know, to understand.

- That was my idea, but…he died first –said Hephaistion, a thick tear sliding through his cheek.

- How? –Zophiel insisted.

- Have you ever heard about a Tzimisce named Vikos? –Zophiel opened her eyes in astonishment.

- Yes, she is…very old and cruel.

- She? Well I imagine he was bored of being a man, so now is "she" –when the woman in front of him didn't understand he explained—Nobody knows with what genre was Vikos born; when he/she gets bore he changes his genre. In Paris it was he the one who killed Sasha, and since then I swore that the next time we meet he is going to learn the true meaning of Tzimisce Torture.

Those words made Zophiel trembled.

- And…what happened with Alexander's soul? –she asked when she could speak again.

- He went back to the Dark Umbra, but I can't enter there to bring him back…that's why I need Kaine's sword.

Zophiel nodded.

- Do you know why he reincarnated? –she wanted to know.

- Yes, someone explain that to me… —the Macedonian closed his eyes for a moment—He reincarnated because he was looking for me…but, he didn't have his memories. I suppose that he was part of the Society of Leopold because, unconsciously, he knew what I become, and…that was a way of finding me…

Zophiel wanted to embraced him, but she didn't dare. Hephaistion's story was even more interesting each night; she only hope it would have a happy ending.

* * *

(1) White Wolf. _Vampire the Masquerade_, p 39

(2) White Wolf. _Werewolf the Apocalypse_, p 278

(3) White Wolf. _Vampire the Masquerade_, p 5


	70. Chapter 69

**CHAPTER 63**

A few moments later, the crowd inside the tent, the guards, servants, concubines, nobles, eunuchs, guests and other curious people who had nothing better to do, along with the Great King where outside the enormous tent, in an area ready for the fight. For what Hephaistion saw, Darius had everything ready, even before knowing his answer.

In other words, he was sure I was going to accept, or I never really have a choice here –thought the General, watching the crowd taking their seats as if they were going to the theater. That bothered him. He couldn't stand that people treated him as an exotic animal, one that you look with admiration and fear, but always knowing that the creature is still an animal and the viewer is the superior being.

- I don't like that guy, son –said grandfather Demetrios to Hephaistion, his eyes on Kingu at the other side of the improvised arena—I have never seen a man like him.

- Me neither, grandpa –said the General, tying bandages on his hands, covering up his arms to the elbow, to avoid that the hilt of the sword would hurt his skin—But if I don't defeat him; I won't be able to gather much information.

- Be careful, he is the kind of man that can't be read, the silent type –said Demetrios frowning—He won't give anything away, and if he doesn't boast, then, be sure that he is good. Good warriors don't boast –Hephaistion nodded— Here –his grandfather gave him his own swords.

- What are you doing? –the General didn't understand.

- I won't let you fight with those pots you call swords, so take mine –Demetrios took his hands and gave him Castor and Pollux, not accepting a "no" for an answer.

It took him a moment to understand what was happening, then, Hephaistion smiled. He had always wanted to use his grandfather's swords, it was his childhood dream and now it was true. Even if his situation was so difficult and, even if he was about to face the deadliest opponent he had met in his life, he allowed himself that moment of childishness.

- Thank you –he said, unable to say more.

- Daddy, are you going to fight against that man? –asked Achilles with apprehension, hiding behind Hephaistion's long legs, while his father tied his breastplate.

- Yes, son, I am –Demetrios helped his grandson with the breastplate.

- I don't like him –Achilles frowned, his small hands on the General's thighs.

- Me neither, Aki, but I have no choice –said Hephaistion, watching Kingu with attention.

Take up and read the tables of your destiny

_they hang around the neck of Kingu_

_Prepare the war between gods deep inside your soul_

_You are the one to fight in this war!_

(Therion,_ The Blood of Kingu_)

Everything was ready. Hephaistion combed his hair in a ponytail, so his hair wouldn't bother him during the fight; only a few long rebellious strands covered his face on the sides. He carried a sword on his back and the other one on his belt, while he walked towards his opponent as if he were the Great King himself; calmly, without paying attention to anything else than his opponent. His grandfather saw he was using all his training to stay calm and kept his mind clear, he had to, if he wanted to win and not only that, win without suffering major injures.

Kingu was the opposite of Dardanos, he never talked, just stayed there, arms crossed over his chest, watching the Macedonian and studying him with those unnerving, almost white, eyes. Hephaistion couldn't hold his gaze. Kingu had the eyes of a man that had seen too much dead, too much suffering, too much evilness; the eyes of a man who had lost all kind of sensibility, all kind of compassion because he had seen the worst of the mankind and, had spit in the face of the devil many time to still care about life and death.

Hephaistion's eyes were the complete opposite; his dark gray eyes were warm, they reflected the profound love he felt for Alexander, his were the eyes of a man who had loved too much, care too much because he had experience that rare event known as true love, who had seen the best of the mankind and for whom life was beautiful and precious. He was fighting for his soul mate, his other half, and that made him different not only from his opponent, but from all the people present there.

Darius watched both men with great interest, licking his lips in anticipation of what promised to be a great battle; he loved good fencing battles and considered himself a great swordsman; in fact, he had fought against Kingu once, and of course, the Great King had won. Not even Kingu was bold enough as to insult his divinity defeating him in a humiliating way, besides, since Darius was his admirer, he paid him very handsomely.

_Yes, I know what you are thinking; I have always thought that Darius would have been very happy in Rome, watching Gladiators' fights. But since he didn't knew about Gladiators, the second best thing he did was to call, every now and then, worthy swordsmen and made them fight. The very best of all the swordsmen in Asia was this man: Kingu. I knew this fight was going to be tough, but I had to win and not to be left unconscious for 3 days, like what happened with Dardanos, I didn't have the time to be lying for days on a bed…_

Hephaistion stood ready to attack, his hands on the hilts of the swords but he didn't drawn them, his gray eyes on his peculiar opponent, waiting for the right moment to strike. He knew he couldn't attack Kingu without being completely sure of what he was going to do, a blow in vain could be fatal and the slightest mistake would decide this fight. As far as the General could see, Kingu had only one curved sword hanging from his belt, but his inner cricket told him this wasn't his only weapon.

An insect flew and landed on Hephaistion's fingers, but he didn't notice, all his senses were focused on the man in front of him.

- Why don't they move? –asked Achilles whispering, since nobody was talking he felt the urge of whispering.

- They are waiting –answered grandfather Demetrios, in a low voice.

- For what? –insisted the small boy.

- For the right moment to attack.

And then, when the tension reached its limits, both moved at the same time, releasing all the energy and tension they had been accumulating.

Hephaistion drew one of his swords stopping Kingu's attack, and then he drew his second sword, the one on his back trying to pierce him on the side, but before he could touch his opponent, Kingu kicked him on the stomach, to keep the General away from him and leaving him without air. The Persian drew his curve sword ready to cut his head, but the Macedonian was agile enough to dodge the attack of his opponent, kneeling on the floor. The General heard the hiss of his opponent's blade over his head, and then, Hephaistion kicked Kingu's legs, almost knocking him down.

They both were very fast, and they both gave an impressive display of fencing, leaving their audience with their mouths open. Grandfather Demetrios kept talking the entire fight, giving instructions to his grandson, but Hephaistion was to concentrate to pay him any attention. The General threw Kingu's sword away with a strong blow and struck his face with his elbow. The Macedonian took both swords and moved them as propellers in front of him, ready to cut his opponent to pieces, but Kingu rolled on the floor, ducked him and took his sword in time to defend himself.

Kingu buried his blade in Hephaistion's left thigh, making him rest on one knee, and threw 3 small and sharp knives to him; Hephaistion moved his sword in front of him blocking the knives with a precision that made his audience gasp. His grandfather's swords were amazing; they were light, resistant and so sharp that they appeared to cut the air itself. This has been one of his weak points in his fight against Dardanos, the Hell Hound had broken his swords, but that was a mistake he wouldn't do twice, not with these swords. Blood was sliding down the Macedonian's leg, but it wasn't a deep wound, and he stood up again.

Admirable –thought Darius and Kingu smiled satisfy; he had never before fought a man like the Macedonian.

Hephaistion hit his opponent several times, feeling his wound burn and hurt at every movement, but he forced himself to cast away the pain, and kept attacking and pushing his opponent. But Kingu recovered quickly, and when he fought back he threw the Macedonian on the floor with a criminal force, that made the bones of his back crack. Hephaistion was very pale, but was determined not to lose; he would not lose.

I didn't come here to be humiliated –he thought panting, he spat blood at his side and wiped his mouth with the back of the hand.

Hephaistion forced himself to summon all his remaining strength and took his two swords to attack Kingu. His opponent threw several small knives against him, but he blocked all of them with his 2 swords. When Kingu ran to charge against him, he jumped back, rolled on the floor to one side, and taking the Persian by surprise, he cut one of his arms at the elbow. Kingu screamed, the only sound he had made so far, and fell back on the floor among a splash of blood. The Macedonian ran and placed the edge of his swords against his neck. He didn't want to kill him.

The audience cheered and applauded, including the Great King, but the General felt his knees trembling, the pain of this wounded thigh was terrible but it was also a reminder that he was still alive…the only thing he wanted to do now was rest, he didn't care for rewards or praises, he only wanted to rest.

XXX

After days in Tarsus, Alexander finally moved his army to rejoin Parmelio. In one day's march he reached Anchialus a small town where the tomb of Sardanapalus, the legendary last King of Assyrian, was. It was a nice day and since the King wanted to spend some time alone, he walked near the tomb and ran his uneven eyes through the statue of Sardanapalus in the attitude of a man clapping his hands. This King had been the last of a line of 30 Kings, and, according to the legend, he was responsible for the destruction of Assyria. According to the scarce information available, the Medes besieged Sardanapalus in the city of Nineveh. The kingdom of Media had allied itself with the Babylonians and had declared war against the powerful kingdom of Assyria. The siege lasted for two years, and, at the end of that time, the King Sardanapalus set fire to his palace and burned himself, along with his court, to death.

Alexander took his uneven eyes to the inscription there, written in Assyrian characters, but he had heard from his guide that it said: "Sardanapalus, son of Anakyndaraxes, built in one day Tarsus and Anchialus. O stranger, eat, drink, and play, for everything else in the life of a man is not worth this"(1)

No, there is something else in this world that is worth living and dying for –thought Alexander, feeling the air hitting his skin, playing with the blond locks of his hair—Love is worth everything in the world.

He lifted his head and saw a group of birds flying across the sky. He was surrounded by his army, his guards, he closest officers, so many people that were traveling with him, and yet, he felt so lonely without Hephaistion. He had no one to share his thoughts, to show something that had caught his attention, to talk about everything and nothing, just to be with without saying a word.

Alexander sighed. He should be happy, that morning he had received a letter from Ptolemy, he and Asander had defeated Orontobates, who had been holding the acropolis back in Halicarnassus, and they also had won the towns of Myndus, Caunus, Thera, Callipolis, Cos and Triopium; which meant that his adopted mother, Queen Ada was now safe and, that he had again, the control of that zone.

And, to make things even better, Philotas wasn't there. He had giving the _hipparch_ orders to march with the cavalry across the plain of Alea to the river Pyramus, even if he knew that the _hetairoi_ cavalry would hate him for leaving them alone with Philotas.

Also, since he was still near the sea, he had enough supplies, there were no signs of an imminent battle against the Persian army and he was feeling completely recovered from his illness. Things were good indeed for him, but the King was extremely worried for his best friend, and that cast a shadow over his happiness. He would never be completely happy without Hephaistion.

He kneeled and pulled the grass, hearing the wind whistling and the rumor of the leaves of the trees. Then, he heard steps approaching him.

- Sire? –asked Lysanias, behind him.

- Did something happen? –asked the King without turning to see him.

- I…I want to talk to you about something…if I may, sire –the page was very nervous; he had been wanting to speak with the King since weeks ago, but he didn't had the opportunity until now.

- Of course you can –Alexander stood up and cleaned his hands, watching the grass flying away, dragged by the wind's force. He turned to see the boy—What do you want to tell me?

Lysanias swallowed and clenched his fists to force himself to stop trembling; he had rehearsed this many times, and now, he had no idea of what to say; and feeling Alexander's gaze over him didn't help.

- Sire, I was thinking that, in a few months I'll be 14 years old, so I…I…wanted…I want to have an _erastes_ –he said, trying his best not to stammer; he always stammered when he was nervous.

- Do you have any idea of whom or do you want me to choose one for you? –asked the King, not understanding what exactly was what his page wanted.

- I have…I want you to be my _erastes_, sire –said Lysanias gathering all his courage, and blushing savagely, his eyes on his sandals.

Alexander remained as if the page had said nothing, watching him as if this were the first time they met. Now, he started to understand many things about Lysanias behavior, why he was an extremely good page, always eager to please him.

- Why do you want me to be your _erastes_? –the King wanted to know. For someone this could be a foolish question, after all, he was the King, everybody would want to be his _eromenos_; but Alexander knew this wasn't the case, that here were something else.

- Because I love you –the words left the page's lips before he could think what he was saying, he had spoke from the bottom of his heart but was unable to look at the King's face, he was too nervous besides, he couldn't hold his gaze, not like Hephaistion did.

- Lys, I'm honor –said the King after a long and difficult moment of silence; what he said was true, he felt honor to be the object of his page affection, he would never make fun of his feelings, because he took these things very seriously, but…– But you must know that I love your brother –those words hurt Lysanias more than he had imagined—I can not take you as my _eromenos_ because that will dishonor your family and it would be an insult to you –he walked to him and put a hand on the page's shoulder—You deserve a better _erastes_.

And with that he left Lysanias. The wind blew, making the fabric of the page's cloth's dance and the grass to bow at its mercy. But he didn't cry, he would not cry…

XXX

- Phai, that was the best fight I have ever seen –said grandfather Demetrios extremely happy and shining with pride.

They were back at Hephaistion tent. The General was extremely tired and pale, he had no idea how he had managed to stand on his feet after that fight, listening to Darius' excited words, he couldn't remember what had the Great King said, and he didn't know how he got back here. He was so tired…he would give anything to sleep and eat…or eat and sleep? It didn't matter. He was sitting on the magnificent chair that grandfather Demetrios had made his own, and Kyros was cleaning his master's wounds, kneeled in front of him, with a bucket of water and a clothe.

- Thank you –the General's voice trembled, Demetrios thought it was because of his tiredness, but his voice trembled with emotion. He didn't know how to say to his grandfather how much those words meant to him. Many people had praised his fighting skills, but, to listen from his grandfather's lips that he, the once called "the Barbarian", consider his fight the best he had even seen, meant the world for him.

- You are great, daddy! –exclaimed Achilles, jumping, as excited as grandfather Demetrios—You are my hero! You are stronger than Achilles and Herakles!

Hephaistion smiled, it was foolish but hearing those words, said with so much innocence and pure admiration, made him felt as if he were indeed the strongest man in the history of the world.

- Can I come in? –asked a man, standing at the threshold.

The group turned and saw an old man with a long white beard, richly dressed, carrying a large leather bag. He was Persian but his Greek was perfect.

- Who are you? –asked Hephaistion, narrowing his eyes.

- My name, commander, is Bahman –said the man in a placid and tranquil voice—I'm a _Magus_, sent here to treat your wounds by the direct order of the Great King.

- Come in, please –Bahman made a slightly bow and approached the Macedonian. The _Magus_ left his bag on a table near to where Hephaistion was sitting and asked Kyros for fresh water and clean clothes.

Grandfather Demetrios saw him with distrust but said nothing. Bahman took a small bench, and sat down in front of the Macedonian, taking a look at his wounds, specially the one on his thigh.

Alex is going to kill me when he sees this wound –thought Hephaistion, remembering how much his King liked his thighs.

- Your wounds aren't serious, commander –said Bahman, cleaning his thigh with the clothe, rubbing the redden skin with forced, and making the Macedonian clench his jaw. It hurt—I'm going to apply you an ointment, so the wound won't leave a scar, and I'll do the same to your old wound, the one on your side.

- Why? I don't care about the scars –said Hephaistion, while Achilles saw everything Bahman was doing with great interest, his jaw resting on the chair arm.

- But his majesty does care –said the _Magus_.

- Right…

Just what I needed –he thought in dismay.

- You said you were a _Magus_, what is a _Magus_? –asked Hephaistion with curiosity.

- A _Magus_, is a scholar, part of the group known as the _Magi_ –answered Bahman, sewing the wound—We are men of science, commander. And we also devote our lives to the knowledge of herbs and stones, and their medical uses. We are like your Greek philosophers, and we also teach the Great King's children.

- Then, I'm honor that a man like you is treating my wounds –said Hephaistion with honesty.

Now, that is why he remembers me a lot of Aristotle –thought the Macedonian.

- The honor is mine, commander –said the _Magus, _he was a nice person, the kind that never gets mad and saw everything in the world as fascinating, feeling great respect for everything created. He saw Achilles watching him with curiosity and smiled at the boy—Your son?

- Yes.

- You look very much alike –observed Bahman—How old are you, young man? –he asked to Achilles.

- Three years old –answered the boy who didn't knew he was already 4.

- You look older –Bahman smiled at Achilles— What do you want to be when you grow up?

- I want to be a hero –said Achilles without hesitation— I will rescue a princess, like Perseus did with Andromeda, and have my own constellation in the sky.

The _Magus _laughed without noise.

- So, you have everything decided, do you know what is a constellation? –he said amused.

- Yes, it's a group of starts and daddy told me a star is a celestial object –said the boy quickly. He had good memory. Usually, Achilles wasn't so friendly with people he didn't know, but the _Magus_ was a nice man.

Bahman turned to see Hephaistion.

- He is a very clever boy, I can tell.

- Thank you –said the proud father.

- You know that his majesty's elder son is a young boy like you? –asked Bahman and Achilles shook his head—Well, young Prince Cyrus is 6 years old. I'm his professor –the _Magus_ covered Hephaistion's thigh with dressings—Commander, if you want, I can teach your son while you are here.

That offer took the Macedonian by surprise.

- I don't know what to say, I mean, it's an honor…

- It would be my pleasure, I like to teach and this young man seem very promising –said Bahman smiling, mumbling something about a constellation—Children like your son shouldn't have a lot of free time, or they start learning bad habits, especially in a military camp.

- I couldn't agree more –said Hephaistion with sincerity.

My son is going to take lessons with Darius' son? Wow! –thought the Macedonian.

- You speak an excellent Greek –Hephaistion observed.

- Thank you commander, I can speak 12 languages –said the _Magus_, surprising his audience again—I never had the opportunity to learn Macedonian, but I think I should start soon.

- Why is that? –asked the Macedonian with interest.

- Well, now thanks to King Philip and King Alexander, Macedonia is the _Hegemon_ in Greece, one must always know about the victors and, what better way to start that learning the language? –said the _Magus, _his gentle smile never left his face.

Hephaistion liked Bahman at once. He made the Macedonian remember his own teacher, but not only that, Bahman was a very nice man, like a loving grandfather with infinite patience and full with ancient wisdom, and he, the same as Achilles liked to learn. He would enjoy a lot talking more with this man.

XXX

Alexander moved his army quickly, at his used speed, and now he was at Myriandrus after passing the Gates two days ago, finally rejoining Parmelio's troops. He was in a terrible mood. He had asked Eumenes to contact his last remaining spy among the Persians, a man that, until recently, he had thought it was dead, but at end it all appeared to be a misunderstanding.

- Any messages from Dolon? –Dolon wasn't the real name of this man; it was his code name. Alexander had chosen it; Dolon was the name of a spy in the Iliad, a man who had served the Trojan. But sometimes, the King had regretted choosing this name, maybe it was bad luck, after all Dolon had been discovered and killed…

That was terrible night, they could heard the thunders at the distance, roaring with monstrous force over their heads. This was his 20th night he spent far from his dearest friend. Two weeks had passed, and the King had no news from his General. What if Darius had seen through his plan? What if Hephaistion was kept in a dungeon? What if they had tortured him? What if he was dead?…He shook his blond head; he had to calm down and hope for the best. The sky appeared to be in harmony with Alexander's feelings, because it rain with overwhelming force and the thunders crossed the night sky bringing fear into the hearts of men.

- No, Alexander no news so far –said Eumenes, he didn't like Hephaistion, but he definitely didn't like the King without his dearest friend.

That lad is going to be the ruin of us all –thought the secretary, not daring to imagine what would happen if the General died.

The King nodded and the secretary left him, Eumenes didn't want to stay outside in, what promise to be the mother of all the storms. Alexander ran his hands through his hair and puffed out, he had to do something because the wait was killing him, but he still hadn't thought what he could do. He cursed.

* * *

(1) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 108


	71. Chapter 70

**Warning:** Yep, I'm afraid I'm intruding again; but I have to warn you, this is another **–M–** chapter, a little "wild" M chapter, so read at your own risk.

**CHAPTER 64**

After almost emptying a jug of wine, Alexander fell asleep. He was very tired, and as soon as his head touched the pillow the started to snore. His head was so full of ideas, problems and other things, that even if his body was resting his brain kept working, dreaming, taking him to a different place, far away from there…

Alexander was standing in the midst of a sumptuous room he had never seen before; high walls covered with tapestries and paintings depicting divine scenes, relieves covered with gold, curtains of the finest fabrics, hanging from the walls and the roof. He didn't know how he got there, but for some reason, he knew it was all right for him to be here. He saw the front, and his uneven eyes found many stairs that lead to a magnificent golden throne with embroidered cushions of imperial purple. The back of the throne was so big that it appeared to be merged with the wall, showing a series of complicated and intrinsic carvings; a perfect and harmonious blend of wood, marble, gold, silver and precious stones, which gave life to a series of magnificent winged humanoid figures that seemed alive. They gave the impression of trying to leave their prison in the altarpiece to talk to the King.

He blinked, and, when he opened his eyes again, he was sitting in that throne, resting both arms on the throne's arms; his feet covered with gold sandals were resting on a small stool. He raised a hand, seeing it as if it weren't his own, each finger covered by gemstone rings, their arms with bangles. Alexander looked down at himself, and for a moment he thought he was seeing the body of another person; he was wearing an embroidery silk chiton, a superb cloak was hanging from one shoulder, caught with a brooch, and the long fabric of the cloak slipped over the side of that throne, so long that covered the stairs leading to him. A carved leather belt with parts of gold and silver surrounded his chest over his clothes, all the way through the shoulder holding the cloak.

When he lifted his head, he met two beautiful dark and deep gray eyes, shining with different tones of gray, that made him hold his breath.

- Phai ... —he said with a sigh—What are you doing here?

His best friend replied with an arrogant and lazy smile. Hephaistion wasn't dressed like him, he was wearing his armor without a helmet and without his coat, his swords at his back, his long hair spilling over his shoulders, looking beautiful, radiating a dangerous sensuality that made Alexander shivered from head to toe. His gray eyes quietly announced untold pleasures; one look and the King felt the General stripped him of all his defenses.

- I came to see you –the voice of General was dragging a warm sensuality, leaving Alexander as entranced for a moment that he forgot how to speak.

- What am I doing here? –Hephaistion opened slightly his eyes, taken by surprise.

- You are the Great King, where else could you be?

That answer satisfied Alexander. His best friend, ascended the stairs slowly, giving the King time to admire his figure, every step got them closer. Hephaistion knelt on the stool where the King had his feet, between his legs slightly apart, and placed his hands on the arms of the throne, near Alexander's arms without touching him. Always holding his gaze.

- I came to fulfill all your wishes –drawled Hephaistion almost purring, and the King blushed furiously. Two red spots burning his cheeks.

Hephaistion bowed, his hair sliding to the front in a fan of smoothness that opened in several thin strands, and kissed the King's knee, where the chiton's fabric let see his skin; and slid his lips all the way up through his thighs. Alexander felt a heady arouse through his body, seeing how the head of his best friend moved between his legs, going up.

Hephaistion dragged the palm of his hands, from the throne's arms to the King's knees, and spread his legs tightly. The General licked his lower lip, took one of Alexander's legs and place it on the throne's arms, holding it below the knee to get better access to his thigh. The King's muscles tensed, and his chest rose and fell, his breathing becoming more rapid.

His best friend licked the length of his thigh, leaving a trail of saliva following the blue veins that could be seen over his skin, feeling the blonde's muscles contracting under his touch. Alexander groaned softly, his body burned and reacted dutifully to each stimulus that his best friend gave him. Hephaistion lifted his leg even more, making the King, on the throne, to slip as if he intent to leave him head down, holding him as one does with a toddler. Since when his General was so strong? But soon, the question was disbanded amid the heat wave that crossed his body when he felt how his best friend nibbled on his skin, sucking up to leave a mark.

- Nn ... Phai ... Mmm ... —sighed the King, wishing that his best friend could touch him more deeply, more intimately— Please...

- Please what? –asked Hephaistion against his skin, in a wickedly playful tone, biting him again to mark his teeth into the thigh of the King.

Alexander stifled a groan; that had hurt but at the same time had sent sparks throughout his nervous system.

- Stop playing with me...

Hephaistion laughed noiselessly, and dropped his leg without any consideration.

- I thought you liked that I play with you.

How to rebut a response like that? The General kissed him before he could answer making him tremble, tasting his lips and sucking his lower lip gently. Alexander tried to bring his body closer to Hephaistion but his best friend didn't allow it. Hephaistion knew perfectly well that what the King wanted but he would not give it to him so soon ... not so easily.

Alexander put his arms behind his best friend's neck, the fabric of his cloths seemed to burn his skin, every touch against his hypersensitive body was a torture and the only person who had the key to his release refused to give it to him.

- Please ... —repeated the King, between kisses, his chest rose and fell rapidly.

- How impatient, my love –Hephaistion whispered affectionately against his cheek. He helped the King to unleash his clothes from the shoulder, almost ripping it off, leaving him naked to the waist, the silky smooth fabric swirling on his lap. The General took his long fingers to the belt still surrounding the King's chest, looking for the brooches, when he found them, he grinned and pulled it to tighten further.

Now Alexander couldn't breathe well, that belt was squeezing his chest making it difficult for him to breathe, when he was so agitated, but that, far for being uncomfortable, kindled all his senses.

Hephaistion tenderly kissed his cheek.

- I love you –he whispered against his skin, before bringing his lips to his powerful and imprisoned chest— Since I met you –he continued talking, purring the words as he placed sweet kisses on the blonde's skin—Everything is perfect ... you are truly my other half.

- Oh ... Phai, stop ...

- Stop? But I thought you wanted the opposite –said the General, feigning innocence.

Alexander began to pant, he made his head back and settled his uneven eyes at the ceiling, the magnificent ceiling that was painted to resemble the sky, with clouds, stars and planets.

Hephaistion took his free hand between the King's legs, and Alexander felt his body inflamed…

Alexander tore his throat groaning with all the force of his lungs, feeling how his best friend savagely thrusting inside him, not giving him time to get used to this intromission, making him see stars at each thrust. The King began muttering nonsense, delirious in the midst of this whirlwind of feelings that had overwhelmed his senses. He wanted that Hephaistion touch the depths of his soul, he wanted to stop thinking, not knowing where his body ended and started his best friend's…

XXX

Lysanias entered the King's tent, leaving a path of puddles at each step. It was a horrible storm, it was raining so much that it appeared as if Zeus were pouring water directly over their heads. But the page was on duty.

- What took you so long? –asked Andreas angry, the page he was going to relieve.

- Sorry, but Damasithymos, my companion, is sick –explained Lysanias, taking off his damp cloak.

- Well, I guess you are going to stay alone this night –said Andreas, yawning.

- It's fine –answered Lysanias, shrugging—There isn't much work to do. The King?

- Sleeping, but you know the rules, you have to stay alert –Lysanias nodded.

- Yes, I know.

The other pages took their cloaks and left, eager to sleep, it was a cold night and they had been on duty since morning, so, neither asked if Lysanias was going to be fine alone.

Hephaistion's younger brother took a towel to dry himself, and checked that everything was in order. Those days after his love confession had been difficult to him, but he wasn't going to give up…even though he had no idea of what he could do to win the King's affection. He took a seat on a couch and left the towel at his side. As soon as he was warm, he started to feel sleepy, the page was so tired that, when he heard noises, first he thought he was imagining things, but then, he listened with attention and heard the same noises again.

Lysanias stood up and went to see, following the noises to the King's bed. Alexander was sleeping face up, covered with a blanket and…moaning? For a moment the page thought he was in pain, maybe he should call doctor Philip, what if the King wasn't completely recovered from his sickness? But when he approached, bending over Alexander, he noticed he was dreaming, his golden eyelashes were trembling and the sounds that were leaving his mount made Lysanias blushed savagely.

He was almost 14 years old, sharing a tent with other teenager boys; he could tell when someone was having an erotic dream.

Lysanias swallowed hard, and his hands shook. What was he going to do now? He looked side ways to make sure nobody was there, and looked again at the King's sleeping face. Well…nobody was there, and…the King was sleeping. He swallowed again, feeling his heart racing. What he was thinking was crazy, but, in that moment his hormones told him it was a good idea, and who was he to go against the command of the almighty teenagers hormones?

Lysanias bent again over the King, but this time looking for his lips. Those lips slightly parted that had made him sigh dreamily so many times. He had never kiss someone before so, he just left a clumsy quick kiss on Alexander's lips; but the King moaned more loudly, making his nervous system tremble, and making him felt as if smoke were coming out from his ears. What was he dreaming?

He tried to kiss him again, but this time slowly, he had heard other boys talking about kissing many times, so, he tried to remember what they said. Lysanias ventured the tip of his tongue between Alexander's lips and then the King opened his eyes. The page jumped so high that he thought he would touch the ceiling.

Alexander sat and took his hands to his head. He felt his face burning, and was still breathing hard, his blond hair damped with sweat, attached to his cheeks; he remembered clearly his dream, and that didn't serve to calm down his heart. They spent a long moment in complete silence, and when the King said nothing, the page gathered all his courage to speak.

- Sire, are you all right? –that was the only thing Lysanias could think.

- Lys? –asked Alexander, confused and half sleep. He hadn't noticed he wasn't alone, in fact, it took him a few moment to fully understand where he was.

- Yes, sire –the page's voice trembled.

The King looked for his oil lamp and lit it. The weak light illuminated the place with it's warm, and Alexander found the innocent blush face of Lysanias a few paces from his bed, so alike to his Hephaistion and every fiber of his body burned with desire, remembering his dream. Hephaistion's lips over his body, his touch, his breath making him shiver…

He moved his arm and threw the jug of wine to the floor. The jug jumped twice filling the place with its metallic sound, and the dark liquid ran through the floor. His page ran to pick it up and clean, but Alexander's arm moved, as if it had his own life, and took Lysanias' wrist. The page lifted his head, his cheeks burning and his dark gray eyes, like his brother's, open in a mix of surprise and embarrassment. Would the King remember that he had kissed him? He was regretting of listening to his hormones… why he had done that?

The King was breathing heavily, he missed his best friend, wanted to feel him again and know that everything was going to be all right, at least for one night. Alexander was horny, sad, worried, angry…a bad combination of many strong feelings that threatened to drive him crazy. He missed Hephaistion and loved him more than his own life, but, he was also angry with himself, angry because he couldn't live without him, angry because every time they were apart he couldn't think correctly, he couldn't sleep missing his warm body next to him, couldn't eat, couldn't go on…

Alexander depended so much on his best friend; he had never thought about that as he was doing it now. When Memnon had kidnapped him, was only the beginning, and now…he could be the master of his army, but Hephaistion was the master of his heart…

Alexander settled his eyes on Lysanias…he was Hephaistion again at his 13 years old, again the boy that had been with him at Mieza, when life was simpler, when they were together every night. And for this night, just for this moment, he wanted to feel that again, to have under his power the younger version of his best friend to feel again that he had the control over his own life…

Alexander's hand shook, holding with force Lysanias' wrist. He pulled the page closer to him and kissed him, leaving Lysanias very still. The page was confused, he couldn't believe that was happening to him, and felt his heart beating in his throat. He had dreamed so many times with that moment, had wished so many times to taste those lips and now, all his wishes were becoming true…

XXX

Next day Alexander was in a terrible mood, nobody wanted to approach him unless it was complete necessary, and that included his pages. Dismas, who was in charge of the _Agema_ while Hephaistion was in the Persian camp, was having the worst day of his life, hearing all the pages complains.

- Lads, he is the King, you can't expect me to go and scold him as if he were a child –said the veteran soldier.

- But General Hephaistion does that –said Andreas.

- Son, General Hephaistion is the King's best friend, I don't… —Dismas surveyed the boys faces and only found 9—Where is Lysanias? –he asked with curiosity.

- He is not feeling well –said Iolaos a little worried—He had been in bed all morning.

- Maybe, is Damasithymos fault –said another boy.

- How come? I had stomachache because I ate too much yesterday –Damasithymos defended himself.

- Enough, lads –said Dismas—Go back to your duties, and stop complaining.

The pages left him mumbling and grumbling, things were easier for them when Hephaistion was around and when Glykon was still a page, but now, the 15 years old boy was in the _Agema, _and they felt as a group of orphans.

The only positive thing of that day was that the King received a message from Dolon, his Persian spy in Darius' camp. Alexander paced around his tent holding the message in his clenched fist, thinking what he could do now, and when an idea struck him, he called his closest officers to an urgent meeting.

- Darius is 2 days on horse from here –said Alexander to Perdikkas, Krateros, Kleitos, Leonnatos and Eumenes.

- What are you planning to do? –asked Kleitos, his arms crossed. He had a hunch that the King had a plan and that he wasn't going to like it.

- I'm planning to go and bring Hephaistion back –all the present fell silent at once.

- With the army or alone? –asked Leonnatos, there was something in Alexander's voice that had made him ask.

- Alone.

- Are you out of your mind? –exclaimed Kleitos, uncrossing his arms, taking a step to the King —You are the King, you can't go undercover to the enemy camp to bring back a General.

- He is not only a General –said the King with intensity—He is my soul mate, and I'm going to bring him back.

- Alexander –said Perdikkas with the same caution he would use to approach a lion—I understand what you feel, Phai is my friend too and I'm also worried, but Kleitos is right, if you want, I can go with Leon to look for him.

Leonnatos nodded.

- It's a good idea –he said—We can take a few men with us, and bring him back.

- That is more reasonable –said Eumenes, for whom all of this was an utterly nonsense. If he could give his freely opinion, he would vote for leaving Hephaistion where he was; after all, it had been the General's decision to go to the Persian camp as a spy, nobody had forced him. But even he knew it was a bad idea to say something like that when Alexander was this angry.

The King shook his head.

- Hephaistion is too stubborn…

Just like you –was the general thought there.

- He is not coming back unless I'll go for him –his uneven eyes shone with intensity. He was tired of feeling so worried and now, he also felt guilty. He needed to see Hephaistion as soon as he could.

- So, let's suppose you go to the Persian camp, then what? –asked Kleitos.

- I'll enter with the help of my spy and came back with Hephaistion –explained Alexander with simplicity—It won't take more than a week and Parmelio can stay here with the rest of the army, pretending I'm still here.

All the men present there thought it was a crazy plan.

- Alexander –said Krateros, bending, resting his hands on the table—You can't go to the Persian camp, you are the KING. If Darius lay his hands on you, we are doom, if you get yourself kill we are doom, if you get injured we are doom…Perdikkas is right, send someone else to bring the pretty boy back. I'll go if you want…

The King hit the table.

- I wasn't asking for your opinion, I'm telling you all what I am going to do –said Alexander stubbornly—I'm leaving as soon as Parmelio get his orders.

His officers shook their heads.

- Fine, if you are going to do this, I'll go with you –said Kleitos sighing.

- Me too –said Leonnatos.

- And of course, I have to go with you too, because you can't do anything without me –said Perdikkas, smiling.

- No –answered Alexander—I can't leave my army without it's best officers.

- No? But you can leave it without its King? –said Kleitos—We are going with you, like it or not, and you have to promise that if things get nasty, you are coming back and you will leave the rest to us.

The King sighed, and kept silent for a moment.

- All right, lets do this –he said at last—Krateros, I need you here, you will help Parmelio.

Krateros nodded.

- Beside us and Parmelio, nobody must know that I'm not here, is that clear? –asked Alexander.

- Clear as water.

XXX

Hephaistion had more than 2 weeks in the Persian camp; his wounded thigh was much better now, and, as Bahman had said, it wouldn't leave a scar. He will remember to ask the _Magus_ what had he used to treat him, he was sure doctor Philip would love to know. Hephaistion had started his activities as the new commander of the Persian army gathering all the possible information about the troops, how many soldiers, how many infantry men, cavalry, archers, slingers…everything.

He needed to have with him an interpreter all the time, Persian was the strangest language he had ever heard and was sure that he would never learn it; he knew a few words by now, but just the basics. Xsayarsa, as he had explained since the first day, was only in charge of providing the mercenaries with all the necessary but he had nothing to do with the military decisions and he couldn't order the Greeks to do anything. Eunuchs never fought in wars and they never commanded troops.

The one in charge of the mercenaries was no other than Amyntas son of Antiochus, the same Amyntas that had fled from Macedonia as soon as King Philip was pronounced dead. Hephaistion spent most of his free time with him, since both of them were Macedonians, and also, because Amyntas was, for a strange reason he couldn't understand, very excited with the idea of having Hephaistion there.

- I heard your son is taking classes with Darius' son –said Amyntas one afternoon, after Hephaistion had spent all morning checking the Persian troops. By now, his interpreter was gone, and he was about to return to his own tent when the other Macedonian approached him.

- Yes, and he is also very exited –Hephaistion couldn't avoid smiling. Achilles had said that he liked more Bahman than Kallisthenes, and his father didn't blame him; Bahman liked children and was an inborn teacher, Kallisthenes…well, he was only interested in himself and in going down in history as a great historian, like Homer. And not only that, apparently Achilles had made a friend in the Great King's son, Prince Cyrus.

The small boy spent all his free time with him, and when he came back to his father he always had the most fascinating stories about the Persian court.

Grandfather Demetrios, for his part, spent great part of his time with the Greek mercenaries, and by now, he had many friends, and much more drinking companions, which helped them a lot to gather information.

As ironic as it sounds, Darius had more Greeks under his command than Alexander, and my King was supposedly the one on a panhellenic crusade; but the Greeks preferred to be hired by a Persian that march under the orders of a Macedonian.

Amyntas smiled, and walked with him back to his tent.

- I'm glad to have you here, I was wondering how long would it take for you, and your family of course, to join me –he said intriguing Hephaistion.

- What do you mean?

- Come on, Hephaistion; you and I know you are not here because you have a son with Alexander's sister –said Amyntas in a mysterious tone.

Hephaistion didn't like this, but he decided to play along and be very careful.

- And why is that? –he asked in a conversational tone.

- Because of King Philip's murder –answered Amyntas— After all it was your father the one who convinced Pausanias of killing him.

Hephaistion stopped abruptly and turned to see him.

- What did you say? –Amyntas blinked with innocence—How dare you say something like that about my father? –the General was angry and very pale.

- Calm down, Hephaistion –Amyntas extended the palms of his hands to the front—You didn't know? I was sure your father had told you…

- I will not listen to this nonsense; you are insulting my father.

- Hephaistion, I was there –said Amyntas, while the General started to walk away—Your father said he wanted revenge for something Philip did to his family –Hephaistion stopped again, his back on his compatriot.

_- Philip is just a man, a King but mortal…I won't let him hurt you again._

His father's words echoed in his mind. Amyntor had said this to him just 2 days before King Philip's murder. His heart beat faster, and his hands sweated cold. Was it true? Was his father responsible for King Philip's dead?

- Hephaistion –Amyntas walked to where he was standing—Hephaistion, your father and I had unfinished business with King Philip, we both wanted him dead, and when Amyntor heard my story he looked for me and together we went to see Pausanias –he made a pause, letting his words to sink in the General—It was very easy to convince him of murdering King Philip, he was very mad at him after what happened with Attalos…I was the one who prepare the horses for him, to ran away, but of course either your father or I wanted to leave him alive…

That was all that Hephaistion heard before continuing his way. He arrived to his tent and sat down on the edge of the soft bed, he felt dizzy and lost. What if Amyntas was telling the truth? But his father wasn't a murderer, he was an honorable man…No, but…he knew how much his father loved him, the concerned in Amyntor's voice that day, when he went to see him at the royal palace of Aigai…He knew his father would do anything to protect him, but, to kill King Philip? That was insane…or not?

What would I have done if a man like Philip had rape Aki? –he asked himself, watching his hands, his elbows resting on his thighs. And the answer came at him with all clarity—I would have killed him.

- Oh dad, what have you done…? –he said, very pale and without voice, hiding his face in his hands.

What am I going to say to Alexander? –he thought feeling lost. He wanted to talk to his best friend, to share with him his fears…when he had come to the Persian camp he thought he would be able to handle the situation, but the true was that he missed his King, and now, he felt a painful urge to be with him…

- HERE YOU ARE! –exclaimed the shrill voice of Xsayarsa, filling the extremely silent tent. The Persian entered as if he were the owner, his poor servant always running behind him—I have been looking for you _Peris_ for HOURS! –he took his handkerchief to clean his forehead—You have been summoned.

Hephaistion lifted his head to see him; it took him a few moments to understand what was he saying; he had been so lost inside his own thoughts.

- By whom? –he asked absently.

- By my mother! WHO ELSE? The Great King has invited you to have dinner with him –said Xsayarsa excited—It's a great honor; usually this mightiness takes his meals alone.

- Why?

- First because in that way he demonstrates his superior position above other mortals; and also because he has many enemies, so if he eats alone that reduces the chances of being poison –explained the Persian—They are many malicious people and many Kings had died by poison. In fact, we have a very special punishment for poisoners –he shuddered remembering that— "There is a broad stone, on which they place the head of the culprit, and then with another stone beat and press it, until the face and the head itself are all pounded to pieces"(1)

The punishment for killing a King by poison –thought Hephaistion, thinking again in his father.

- Well, stand up darling, _one, two_ –said Xsayarsa applauding 2 times—We have a lot to do before dinner.

- A lot to do? –the Macedonian didn't understand.

- Yes, handsome, you didn't think you were going to dine with the King wearing THAT, did you?

Hephaistion puffed out.

- This –he pulled the fabric of his cloths by the chest—Are the cloths you gave me.

- Yes _Peris,_ but that is not enough to dine with the Great King, so, come with me –Xsayarsa started walking and Hephaistion had no other choice than to follow him.

He truly wasn't in the mood to this, but he knew better than argue with the eunuch.

* * *

(1) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 263

**A/N:** I know, I know, but I promise I have a point with Lysanias, please don't kill me yet –Zophiel hides under a table— I'm so sorry to leave you all like this (again) but I couldn't finish the other chapter, I have the draft, but it still needs a lot of work.

Again, I don't have how to thank you for reading, and don't forget REVIEW! ^_^


	72. Chapter 71

**Hello!**

Oww! I'm so happy and grateful for all your support that I'm on a rampage ^_^ Again I finished 3 chapter (reviews always make me work faster)

**Dear Yoite Kira: **I'm truly very happy to find another message from you. Thank you thank you and thank you :D I died when I read you like Aki, I adore Aki, and sometimes I feel I write too much about him, so I'm always happy to read someone else like him ^_^ Don't worry I haven't forgot about Hephaistion's other abilities, but one thing at a time, and I haven't found a way of mention this, yet. I was laughing when I read your message; of course I understand what you said about Alexander's passive roll in bed. But… I like it –blush– The thing is that, Alexander was the King, he was the one in charge of thousands of men, so to give him the dominant roll is kind of obvious, besides I like contrasts. I hope you can forgive my little caprice.

**Hola Candy**: Oww! I melted. Thank you, you are very kind with me and my sorry excuse of story ^_^Yes, I know it was not nice that Alexander slept with Lys, but the real Alex did slept with a boy named Euxenippos, so I just switched Lys for this boy. But don't worry, I'm going to fix it, I promise.

**Hi Nimue**: A million thank for taking the time to write me :D I totally agree, sometimes even I hate Lys, but things are going to improve, you have my word.

**Hello Leonhart**: Many many thanks for your message. Yep, you are quite right, many interesting things are going to happen when Alexander finds out who killed his father. But…I'm not sure if the relationship between Alexander and Hephaistion is going to change…mm…You gave me something to think about ^_^Thank youuu!

**CHAPTER 65**

Xsayarsa took Hephaistion to the enormous tent where the Great King's concubines were located and that confused the Macedonian. Why was he taken there? He wasn't going to have diner there, was he? He had only seen the giant tent from outside and heard numerous rumors about the beauty of the women that live inside, 360, each for every night of the year; heavily and jealously guarded and attended only by eunuchs to prevent that the young women were defiled.

The Persian took the Macedonian to a spacious "room" with magnificent furniture and shelves full with flasks, boxes and containers. It smelled really good, everything was decorated with flowers and aromatic candles, statues, tapestries, carpets and curtains that fell from the roof. Hephaistion saw his own reflection on a giant polish piece of metal with a carved frame that served like mirror, still without a clue of why was he in this place.

- Sit down –said Xsayarsa, happy and excited, looking among the shelves for a brush and a comb.

- Why? –asked Hephaistion, his arms crossed over his chest; he knew he was being hostile but he felt so out of place here that he couldn't help it. What was this place?

- Do you always question everything? –asked the Persian, but when he saw the look of "I want to leave now" in Hephaistion's eyes, he sighed—I'm going to prepare you.

- Prepare me how?

- ATASH! –the Persian ignored him and called his servant and, speaking very quickly in Persian, asked for several things. The servant ran to obey—_Peris_, you are very handsome but that doesn't mean you can't take care of yourself.

- What are you talking about? –now Hephaistion understood even less.

- I'm going to comb, bath and dress you –explained Xsayarsa very serious.

- Are you insane? Who do you think I am? A concubine? –the General was outrage, who ever listen to the Macedonian in that moment would think he was going to be tortured. He was defensive and won't give up without a fight.

- So, according to you, personal care is something only women do? I insist, you Greeks are BARBARIANS; I'm sometimes surprise to see you know how to take a bath. SIT DOWN! –Hephaistion puffed out and sat on the first chair he saw, he still had his arms crossed.

Xsayarsa approached and released the Macedonian's long hair, losing himself in its smoothness, combing it with his fingers just for the sheer pleasure of feeling it.

- You have the most wonderful hair I have ever seen…and I have seen a lot; I used to be the beauty doctor of the harem –the Persian explained—But…this –he took his battered and uneven hair tips—This is horrible, how do you cut your hair? With a knife?

- Yarsa, I'm a soldier, how else did you expect me to cut my hair? –the General tried to explain.

- YOU CUT YOUR HAIR, THIS HAIR –he shook the hair in his hand— WITH A KNIFE? –exclaimed the Persian hysterically—I'm going to faint.

Hephaistion narrowed his eyes, and puffed out.

- Yes, I did…when I was allowed to cut it…that is –the muttered.

- Who wouldn't let you cut your hair? –asked the Persian, brushing it, with an ivory comb.

- Alexander…the Macedonian King, he likes…liked my hair long –he explained—Even if I don't.

- Well, as I said, you have wonderful hair, but….I don't think it suits you this long –said Xsayarsa frowning— It's almost reaching your waist and that makes you look thinner than you really are –Hephaistion had no idea of what he was talking about, it was hair, for the Gods' sake—I want to cut it.

- CUT IT? –exclaimed the Macedonian, turning to see him as if he had just proposed to burn the entire camp.

- What's the problem? You said you don't like your hair long, I don't like your hair this long, and the Macedonian King has no vote on this now –said the Persian failing to see the problem.

- Yes, but…

Alex is going to kill me –he thought, trying to find a way out but failing miserably. The best way to keep a lie is to pay attention to the details, if he refused to cut his hair he would raise Xsayarsa's suspicious…

- All right, do as you want –and those words made the Persian the happiest person in the world.

Hephaistion stayed there for hours, and even if he complained a lot about everything, Xsayarsa made him bathed in milk, honey and chamomile; he cut his hair, trim his fingernails, ordered to give him a delicious massage (which was the only part when he didn't complain) and made him wear on his face an unhealthy color mask.

- Yarsa, this is disgusting –said Hephaistion, taking off the mask from his face.

The Persian slapped his hand, as if he were a small child.

- That! Works miracles so stop complaining –Xsayarsa opened the coat the Macedonian was wearing, to see his legs, the soft fabric sliding over his thighs.

- What are you doing? –exclaimed Hephaistion indignant.

- Praised be to Ahura Mazda! –exclaimed the Persian at the verge of tears—I don't have to wax you.

- WHAT? –exclaimed the Macedonian in horror.

- You know, the concubines complain less than you.

- I still don't understand why do I have to suffer all this –said Hephaistion, taking off the mask, and Xsayarsa slapped him again.

- Because the Great King likes to see beautiful people –said the Persian—Why do you think that only the most beautiful boys are sent to him as eunuchs? For example, each year, Babylonia sends 500 young castrated men to the court

- 500! Wow!…Yarsa, does he have sex with the eunuchs? –that wasn't a very polite question but he was very curious. The Persian sighed and took a seat in front of him.

- If I have a coin for every time I hear that question…Eunuchs are not prostitutes –said Xsayarsa, enunciating—I don't know why you Greeks always think that we are some kind of courtesans, well, NEWS! We are not. We served at the court, as messengers, servants or, as I used to be, a beauty doctor…of course there is always the eunuch who prostitutes himself in order to please someone. You see, we have a very difficult position in the empire, we can't fight or bear children, and we need a "patron", an important man, to take care of us, and in return, we are very loyal.

- So, your patron is the Great King?

- For now yes, tomorrow… –he sighed—And again, why am I telling you this? –the Persian smiled playfully—Do you want to sleep with an eunuch?

- What? NO!…I mean, no…I was just curious, I mean I have nothing against you, and isn't like I found you repulsive…which I don't –the General was nervous an that made Xsayarsa laughed.

- A man like you, I imagine you had more lovers than the concubines that are in this tent –said the Persian.

Hephaistion sighed.

- No, I only have one lover in all my life –he said with sincerity, making the eunuch curious—Yarsa?

- Yes, darling?

- The concubines are the same as the King's wives? –asked Hephaistion confused.

- No, no, no –Xsayarsa shook his head—Concubines, are concubines. They are very beautiful or exotic women who are brought from every corner of the empire –he explained—They can be slaves, free women, peasants, foreigners…as long as they are beautiful AND virgin, they can be in the royal harem. But a wife can only be a noble woman. If you want to insult a noble, take his daughter as a concubine, THAT is a great insult.

- And the Queen? How does the Great King choose a Queen?

- Well, he can choose whoever he wants, for example, our current Queen is the most beautiful woman in Asia, Queen Stateira, who is also the sister of his divinity…

- He married his own sister? –exclaimed Hephaistion in shock. It was as if he had married Berenike, and bear children with her!… he felt sick only thinking about that.

Xsayarsa narrowed his eyes.

- You Greeks surely are dramatic; what's wrong with that? Many Asian Kings do it to preserve their dynasty without contaminating their bloodlines…OH! By the love of Ahura Mazda! It's so late –the Persian stood up again—Come, I'll wash your face.

- Finally! –exclaimed Hephaistion, tired.

By the time the Macedonian was out of the concubines' tent it was very late at night. He kept touching his hair almost compulsively; Xsayarsa had cut it a little above his mid-back, but had left a longer strand that ran down his shoulder, like a brushstroke of silkiness reaching his waist, and adored with small gemstones. Two twisted thin strands were caught with a small brooch holding his hair and the rest was loose. He was wearing a dark red chiton with gold embroidery, bracelets and the most magnificent par of sandals he had ever had.

And all of this to dine with Darius –he sighed—Oh great! I reek of perfume; I'm going to kill Yarsa.

Again, Hephaistion had to pass through the security posts before arriving to the magnificent "hall" of the tent were the Great King took his meals when he had company. This time, and for the Macedonian utterly surprise they were going to be alone, just the guards and the servants. One eunuch bowed in front of him and showed him where he was going to sit, at the right side of the Great King, not to close and not too far.

And again, everything was magnificent, gold and silver couches all beautifully draped, and gold and silver tables, everything prepared for the fest with great magnificence (1) Hephaistion could hardly believe his eyes, even the carpets beneath his feet were extraordinary master pieces, and, in that moment he was grateful that Xsayarsa had dressed him according to the occasion, for once, he didn't feel out of place, not with all the gold he was wearing that night.

He felt so strange, dressed like a Prince, waiting in that magnificent hall with extraordinary wallpapers, tapestries, carpets, luxury tables, and outstanding couches. Many men in his position would be lusting over the riches in that "room", but not him, he couldn't care less about these things…of course he liked to have a comfortable life but he had more important things in his mind than this.

Darius wasn't there, but he appeared after a few moments. The Great King was a living piece of art, with those colorful and beautifully embroidery clothes, matching jewels, and the attitude and the handsomeness of a man who clearly was born to be the master of millions of souls. The Macedonian stood up and only sat again when Darius ordered it.

The food was served on all the many tables, like a sumptuous buffet, showing the different dishes of the Persian cuisine. "When the Persian King went to war, he was always well provided not only with victuals from home and his own cattle, but also with water from the Choaspes […] One thousand animals were slaughtered daily for the King; these comprise horses, camels, oxen, asses, deer, and most of the smaller animals; many birds also are consumed, including Arabian ostriches, geese, and cocks."(2) Many servants stood ready to obey the Great King's wishes, and Hephaistion felt his stomach hurting when he smelled all that delicious food. He hadn't eating anything since morning, thanks to Xsayarsa.

- Tell me Hephaistion, how do you find my army? –asked Darius watching him very please, while the Macedonian made an effort to keep his manners and not eat as his hunger dictated. Since he arrived at the Persian camp, he found out he loved Arabian ostriches, he had never tasted anything like it but had named it his favorite food, it was the leaner meat he had ever tasted, and marinade like that it held it's moisture deliciously.

- It's most impressive, your majesty, but is far too numerous –said Hephaistion.

- Numerous? And since when, having a superiority in numbers is a bad thing, commander? –asked the Great King intrigued. He would remember to thank Xsayarsa for the wonderful job he had made with the Macedonian.

- An army, as numerous as yours, your majesty, is difficult to maneuver –answered the Macedonian—Few men and better train are the best option to use a better strategy.

- Strategy? –asked Darius as if he didn't know what meant that word—Hephaistion, what makes you think I need a "strategy" to defeat the Macedonian invader? There is no need of a strategy; my superior numbers would do the job.

Hephaistion said nothing; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was obvious that Darius had no idea against whom he was going to fight. Alexander was a genius, the most brilliant man he had ever known, the best commander, the bravest soldier…only a great strategist, a better commander could defeated him.

- As you say, your majesty.

Well, better for Alexander if Darius thinks like this…even though we will have a hard time fighting against an army as big as the Persian –thought the Macedonian, returning to his ostrich.

- Tell me, what kind of man is the Macedonian King? –asked Darius with curiosity; but his curiosity had nothing to do with military or political interests, he wanted to know what kind of man had this godlike man as his lover.

- He is a complicated man, your majesty –said Hephaistion slowly—He has many dreams in his stubborn head, but, he is a brilliant commander and he never stops until he gets what he wants.

- Why were you with him?

What kind of question is that? –thought the Macedonian. The cupbearer took a sip from the Great King's cup, before giving it to him, to check it wasn't poisoned.

When the General didn't answer, Darius continued, taking his cup of wine.

- There are 3 reasons of why a man or a woman chooses to be a King's lover: ambition, love or revenge –the Great King took a sip from his, now safely tested, wine cup— Why were you the lover of the Macedonian King?

A hunch told Hephaistion that it was better to tell him the truth…or the half-truth.

- I thought I love him –he lied.

- Do you still love him? –asked the Great King; there was something in the General's voice that made him feel the admiration, love and respect he felt towards the Macedonian King.

- I respect him, your majesty –Darius nodded, that was a good answer.

- Do you think you are capable of defeating him on the battlefield? –that question left Hephaistion thinking for a moment.

Not even for a second he actually thought he would stay with the Persians long enough to fight against Alexander, he would never fight against him and the Macedonian army; but, if that happened, what would he do?

- I don't know, but I know him and I can assure you that, if there is someone who have a chance against him is me –said Hephaistion sure of his words, but that wasn't what he really thought.

For the General, there was no one better than Alexander, and he wouldn't be able to defeat him because it was impossible to know what was he going to do, he was, unpredictable, a genius in what he did and his specialty was war.

- I have a present for you, Hephaistion –said Darius changing the subject and taking him out of his thoughts.

The same eunuch that had received him approached, holding a magnificent box. The eunuch bowed in front of him, and extended his arms to the front, for him to open the box. The Macedonian didn't know what to expect, but he opened his gift, he didn't want to insult the Great King even if he wasn't comfortable with the situation. Inside, he found a magnificent dagger, it's gold hilt covered with jewels and the polish blade reflected the surprise in his eyes.

- You are most generous, your majesty –said Hephaistion, it was an impressive gift and if he hadn't been in that situation he would have not accepted—Thank you.

He hated to receive expensive gifts, but here he didn't have a choice.

Darius smiled. If Hephaistion were a woman, he would have gave him earrings, a necklace or beautiful dresses, if he were Persian, he would have covered him in expensive gifts and slept with him that same night, after dinner. It was torture to have him so close, watching that perfect skin and well formed muscles and being unable to touch him…but after so many years he had learned that Greeks had a very particular way of thinking. He wanted the Macedonian in his bed, but willingly.

- Tell me something, Hephaistion, what do you want? –asked the Great King with interest, his dark eyes following the firm muscles of his legs—What do you want to accomplish here? Why did you accept my proposal of working for me?

- First because of the pay –that answered made Darius smile, money always solved his problems, and had a lot—Second…because I couldn't stay with the Macedonian army after I found out that I had a son with the King's sister.

- So, in other words, you are staying here because of my gold.

- Yes –it pained Hephaistion to say that he was a man with no honor selling himself for gold, but it was necessary and he forced himself to remember he was doing this for the love of his life.

- And you expect to make much money as the commander-in-chief of my troops –that wasn't a question.

- I hope so.

- But, what would you say if I tell you that you could do much better if you were my lover –those words put Hephaistion on alert. He hated when this happened to him, why couldn't he have a normal relation with other people? King Philip wanted to be his _erastes_, Philotas had an obsession with him, Memnon had tried to seduce him, Krateros had stole him a kiss, all the girls in Pella wanted to be his wife, and now this.

Oh great! I'm definitely curse –thought Hephaistion trying his best to not start screaming, throw Darius his plate with ostrich meat or dedicate him one of his famous nasty looks.

- I'm sure, your majesty, that there are many more handsome, intelligent and stronger men than me who are…worthiest of your highness attentions.

That was good, and the Macedonian congratulated himself. But Darius laughed as if he had just told him a great joke.

- Hephaistion, I have seen the most beautiful boys of all my vast empire, the most handsome men…and I have never seen a man like you before –said the Great King—Stronger? You defeated the strongest man of my Empire and you are very clever.

This is just getting worst –thought the Macedonian.

- Thank you…

I guess –said Hephaistion to himself.

- Think about it –said Darius, his dark eyes shining with intensity—I am a very generous lover, I can assure you.

XXX

It was almost dawn when Hephaistion came back to his tent, he was sober, he had drank just a little, even if that supposed a great effort from his part since the wine was superb, but he wanted to stay alert and use all his wits with the Great King. He yawned; he was very tired and only wished to sleep on his extremely soft bed, among his extremely silky sheets, rest his head in those extremely plushy pillows... He had had a very difficult night, and he didn't have an idea of what he was going to do now.

Darius wants me to be his lover –he thought, shaking his head—There isn't a way in which I could accept –he felt a chill imagining himself with the Great King—One thing is to pretend I'm a mercenary, another completely different to act like a whore. But I can't delay this, pretending I'm thinking in Darius' proposal for days or I can't possibly say no to him…what can I do?…

- Phai…

Oh Great! Now I'm hallucinating Alexander's voice –though Hephaistion, yawing again. He really missed him, days passed slowly when they were apart, and life lost it's color and happiness; it was so funny how one person could influence the mood of another so much, but that was the truth ... his life was not as intense, happy and beautiful if Alexander wasn't with him.

- Phai…

Hephaistion abruptly stopped, and turned. He had definitely heard the King's voice, he walked slowly to the source of the sound, his hand looking for the astonishing dagger that the Great King had given to him, and then, he heard it again.

- Phai, it's me.

- Alex?

Alexander came out of his hidden place, behind 4 boxes; he was covered with a black cloak and smiled immensely happy when he saw his beloved.

- Oh! Phai…thank the Gods! You are fine –said the King embracing him with force, resting his head on his best friend's shoulder.

- What are you doing here? –asked Hephaistion in shock, trying his best to keep his voice low.

- I came for you.

- Are you nuts? –now the General was in shock—Have you any idea of how dangerous is for you to be here?

- That was what we told him –said Leonnatos, appearing with Perdikkas and Kleitos behind him.

- Guys! What are you doing here? –asked Hephaistion, without believing his eyes. Good thing he hadn't drink that night or he would blame the wine for being hallucinating his friends.

- We came with this moron, to see that he doesn't get hurt –said Perdikkas.

Hephaistion shook his head, thinking what to do.

- Come to my tent, we can't stay here –he feared the guards could catch them.

They followed Hephaistion to his tent, and as soon as the group came inside and all the lamps and candles were light up, they opened their eyes and mouths in astonishment.

- Holy harpies on a tree! –exclaimed Perdikkas, watching the luxurious furniture as a dog in a butcher's shop.

Alexander was going to say something about the tent when he turned and saw his beloved dressed like a Prince. Then, he forgot how to speak and the only thing he could do was to stare at him like an idiot, making Hephaistion blushed when he noted that glint in his eyes that spoke only of desire.

- Yes, poor Hephaistion, we must rescue him or only the Gods would know what kind of terrible things are these Persians doing to him –said Kleitos with mockery, watching the General dressed like that, even he felt a stab of please at that sight of beauty. Xsayarsa truly had made a great job with him.

- Whatever –said Hephaistion brushing his hair back his ear—You have to get out of the camp before somebody…

- You cut your hair! –exclaimed Alexander, indignant as if his beloved had killed his mother—How could you? –he walked to him, and took his hair, letting the locks slid through his fingers; all right, Hephaistion looked handsomest now, much handsomest if that was possible, but, but, but…—Why?

- Alexander, we have more important things to worry about –his General scolded him; he took his eyes again to the rest of his friend—You have to take him out of here.

- Well, I'm afraid we are not going anywhere without you –said the King dead serious.

- We tried to convince him to stay in our camp, Phai –explained Perdikkas, eating from the magnificent bowl with fruit that was resting on one table—But you know him –he pointed at the King with his jaw—He is too stubborn.

Hephaistion sighed, while Kleitos inspected the place.

- Isn't any wine here? –asked the _hipparch_.

- Inside that cabinet –answered the General and Kleitos went happily to check—I told you in my letter –he continued, talking to Alexander— This is a great opportunity to know more about Darius and his army…

- Phai, you have been here for 2 weeks, it's enough, I want you back with me –one look at Alexander's eyes told him that the King was going nowhere without him—I can't risk your life like this, I need you at my side not playing to be a spy.

Hephaistion took a deep breath.

- All right –he gave up, he couldn't fight back those arguments, even less knowing that Alexander had come personally to look for him, and the King was right, by now he had a lot of valuable information and he couldn't stay longer, not now that Darius wanted him to become his lover— Let's go, but we have to hurry before the change of guard.

Alexander's smile was huge.

- Mm…this is delicious! –exclaimed Leonnatos with his mouth full, crumbs covering his inflated cheeks, eating the cookies that were on another table. This was what caused months of being eating only the army rations.

- UNCLE! –exclaimed the excited voice of Achilles, he had been sleeping until not too long ago, but as soon as he recognized the voices inside the tent, he jumped from his bed and ran to the King.

- Aki! –Alexander carried him and the boy hugged him with force, like a little monkey—You grew up, my boy.

- Uncle, uncle, guess what? I have a best friend now –said a very happy Achilles.

- Really? –the boy moved his head up and down.

- Yes, his name is Cyrus Ochus and he is 6 years old –said Achilles.

- Aki, you will have to tell your uncle latter –Hephaistion interrupted him, while Alexander put the boy back on the floor—We are leaving now.

- Leaving where? –asked Achilles confused.

- Back to the Macedonian camp.

- And when are we coming back here? –asked his son.

- Never, Aki –Achilles opened his big uneven eyes, and these shone like jewels, his pupils dilated like the ones of a little kitten, two fat tears appeared at the corner of his eyes.

- Why?

- Because we can't come back… –Hephaistion tried to explain and then, his son started to cry like he had never done before.

- I DON'T WANT TO GOOO! –cried Achilles with all the force of his little lungs.

Alexander and Hephaistion saw each other without knowing what to do. Until now, Achilles always obeyed and had never cried like this, screaming with that piercing high pitch voice of little children.

- Aki, please calm down –naively, the General tried to reason with him, but his son kept crying—Let me explain this…

- I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY FRIEND! –he screamed among sobs, and his father ran a hand through his face, not knowing what to do now.

- For the love of Zeus! Shut that kid up! Or he will wake up the entire camp –said Kleitos angrily, walking to where they were.

- Achilles, stop crying! –said Leonnatos raising his voice, but the boy ignored him—I tried –he said to Hephaistion, shrugging—It work with my kids.

- Achilles, men don't cry so stop this now –said Perdikkas but it was as if he had said nothing.

Men don't cry? Hephaistion hated when people said that, but he said nothing in front of his friends.

- What the hell is going on here? –asked a half sleep grandfather Demetrios entering the tent with Kyros behind him—Alexander! –he exclaimed in shock—What are you doing here?

- Long story –said the King.

- ENOUGH, KID! –shouted Kleitos, with the same authority he used with the _Ile Basilike_.

Achilles saw him scared with big round eyes; still sobbing and crying but silently, and then, he had a hiccup attack; he grabbed the edge of his tunic with force.

Alexander kneeled at his side.

- Aki, you want to see your friend Cyrus again? –the boy moved his head up and down—As your father said you can't stay here and you can't come back, but that doesn't mean you aren't going to see him again.

- Really…_hic_?

- Really, now stop crying –said the King, taking his handkerchief to clean his face.

Kleitos frowned with his arms crossed.

- Between you and Hephaistion are going to make a girl out of this kid –said the _hipparch, _disapproving—You spoil him too much. How old is he?

- 3.

- 4 –Alexander and Hephaistion spoke at the same time—He is 4, I asked Cloe when is his birthday and it was almost 2 weeks ago.

His best friend saw him with eyes wide open. Had he written to the same woman that wanted to kill his son to know when was his birthday? Only Alexander would do that.

- You still want me to train him when he is 6? –asked Kleitos.

- Yes –answered the King.

The _hipparch_ scratched his jaw.

- Send him to me when he is 5.

- Why? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

- I fear that, by the time he gets 6, he would be beyond salvation –the General saw him through narrow eyes.

- All right, I'm very sorry to interrupt, but what's happening here? –asked grandfather Demetrios.

- We are coming back –said Hephaistion—Kyros, pack quickly we have to leave as soon as possible.

The Theban sighed; he was going to miss the food…and the luxury, the food, the amenities, the food, the hot baths…and again, the food. But he obeyed at once.

Alexander couldn't believe the lack of security in the Persian camp, many sentries were sleeping and the place was so big, that it was very easy for them to sneak out. It had been a great experience for Hephaistion, but he agreed, it was time to say good-bye. He wondered what Darius was going to say when he found out…and Xsayarsa, he couldn't believe it but he was going to miss the noisy eunuch.

* * *

(1) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 288

(2) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 289


	73. Chapter 72

**CHAPTER 66**

They rode back to the Macedonian camp without rest. They didn't have time to waste, and had to be as far as possible from the Persian camp before someone discovered what had happened. By nightfall they were exhausted, they camped out in the open, luckily that night wasn't raining like the last ones. They took turns to do sentry duties and Alexander asked for the first turn and for Hephaistion to have the second. The rest fell asleep immediately, and the King waited until everybody had surrendered himself into Morpheus hands and then, he went to his beloved side and shook Hephaistion to wake him up.

- Mm? It's not my turn yet –mumbled a half sleep General.

- Phai, wake up –whispered the King near his ear.

- Why?

- What do you mean "why"? I need to talk to you –Alexander shook him again, being so close to him made him enjoyed the sweet smell of honey and chamomile in Hephaistion's hair and skin. Almost a day latter and his beloved still smell so nice—Phai…

- Can't it wait until tomorrow? –the General was very tired. First he spent a day checking the Great King's troops, then Xsayarsa had him at the Concubines' tent preparing him, after that the dinner with Darius, latter his escape from the camp…and just when he thought he would be able to rest a little, Alexander came wanting to talk. What was so urgent?

- No –the strong voice of the King made him open one eye. He moved lazily and turned to see Alexander, gently pulling away Achilles, who was embracing him. Hephaistion hated to sleep with someone embracing him, reason why he always kicked Alexander out of the bed when they sleep together, but he had no heart to tell his son he had to sleep alone...now that he thought about it, maybe Kleitos was right and he spoiled Achilles too much.

The General rubbed his eyes and turned to see the King.

- What is so urgent?

- Not here, come –Alexander pulled him by his arm.

Hephaistion was like a rag doll, he had no energy and the King had to drag him, far from there, near the trees that surrounded the makeshift camp.

Hephaistion yawned and sat down on a gigantic root protruding from the earth, he was so tired that this must better be good. He leaned his head against the trunk of the tree.

- We shouldn't be here, you are the one who supposedly has to watch over the camp –said his beloved, brushing his hair back. It was so weird not to feel his extremely long hair—Why the mystery? What's wrong?

The King took a seat at his side, and thought for a moment how to say what he wanted to say. His beloved thought that if the King didn't hurry, he would fall asleep again.

- The other day your brother came to talk to me –said Alexander after a long moment in silence—And he said that he loves me.

- NICK? –exclaimed Hephaistion in shock, now fully awake.

- NO! –said the King, he would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious—Your brother Lysanias.

- Oh…—the General kept silent, he knew so little his younger brother that the first person that jumped into his mind when he heard "your brother" was Nikandros. Then, he slowly started to remember the strange behavior of the page, and what Lysanias had told him when the King got sick…

_- This is your fault! You don't care about the King. Who do you think you are to make him begged for you to stay at his side? You are not worthy of him …_

- I'm a moron –said Hephaistion, resting his elbows on his thighs—I should have seen this before…it was so obvious.

- I agree, it didn't occur to me either –said Alexander feeling terrible guilty—He was always there, ready to please me in everything, taking double shifts and always eager to do something for me.

- Wow!… what did you answer him? After he told you he loves you –his beloved wanted to know.

The King sighed.

- He wanted to be my _eromenos_.

- I can imagine –said Hephaistion with all calm.

- And I said no –his General nodded.

- How did he take it?

- He was…disappointed but didn't say anything…

The General sensed there was something wrong, Alexander wouldn't be acting like this just because his younger brother had confessed his feeling towards him; there was more. Hephaistion caressed his cheek tenderly with his thumb.

- Why don't you tell me what is really bothering you? –the King was feeling so bad that , for a moment, his beloved thought he could actually feel his pain.

- I slept with Lysanias –said Alexander without preambles; it was pointless to disguise the truth and he wasn't the kind of man that hides himself behind pretexts.

- Mm…why? –the King was taken by surprise. Hephaistion wasn't angry, not even hurt he was…curious and very calm?

- Why? –Alexander repeated, organizing his thoughts quickly before speaking again—Because I missed you and, as I said to you once, he reminds me a lot when you were that age. You both are very much alike but at the same time so different…I kept thinking of you while I was with him…it was like a dream, like a fantasy, to make love to a younger version of you.

- What did he do?

Again that tone of voice –thought the King confused by his beloved's calm.

- He was…extremely happy, he couldn't believe that was actually happening to him –explained Alexander—Phai…I shouldn't do that…I played with his feelings and bedded him just like my father did with you…

That reminded Hephaistion about his recent discovery about his own father as the murderer of King Philip, but he decided to leave that for latter. They had enough problems at the moment.

- And I did this, after I told you I wanted to do things right for you, by treating your brother with respect…

- Alex, first of all this is not the same thing –said Hephaistion deeply moved by the remorse of the King—Lys said he loves you, and as you said and as I noted, he was eager to please you; even if you haven't bedded him, I'm sure he would have found a way to get into your bed –Alexander had also thought that, but it was a relief to hear that Hephaistion thought the same—Now, it was wrong for you to have sex with him only because you missed me, but…

- But what? –Alexander wanted to know, but his best friend kept silent for very long time.

_That was one of the hardest things to explain. I have been with Alexander since I was 13 years old, and until now, 10 years later, I fully understood myself. I have always thought that oneself is the most difficult person to get to know and understand. Many of us just lied to ourselves when there is something we don't like, and what I was thinking in that moment, made me feel as the most perverted person on the planet._

- I found this kind of…flattering –said Hephaistion blushing savagely and, thanking that it was dark, so the King wouldn't see his face.

That was definitely the last thing Alexander would have expected to hear.

- Flattering? –now it was official, King Alexander was confused.

- Yes…I mean, you slept with Lys because he reminds you of me –the General felt his face burning.

- So…you aren't jealous or angry? –Alexander asked with caution.

- Why should I? Technically it is as if I would be jealous because you slept with me –said Hephaistion with all sincerity—Besides, you feel pretty bad, and that's enough for me, to know you regret your actions.

- Interesting –said Alexander, truly intrigued by the twist of the conversation—Tell me something, why then were you so jealous when I slept with Barsine? Because I wasn't thinking of you while I had sex with her?

- Mm…not exactly –said Hephaistion feeling a little embarrassing for being explaining all this—Remember when I said that the only thing I would never forgive you is if you stop loving me?

- Yes.

- Well, when I found you with Barsine in your bed, and after all that had happened between us, with Memnon and all of that, I truly thought you have stopped loving me, that you were tired of me –said Hephaistion.

- But that's nonsense! –exclaimed the King—I love you, and I will always do.

The General smiled.

- I know –he said—You came for me to the Persian camp risking your own life, why should I be jealous of Lys? I feel bad for him, but to feel jealous of my brother I should first consider him my rival, and for that he had to be my equal –he made a pause—Lys is not my equal.

Finally Hephaistion was starting to comprehend many things there; why Alexander had been so jealous of Memnon and why he didn't needed to be jealous of his brother.

Memnon was Alexander's equal. It would have been a completely different thing if, for example, the King had slept with Krateros…all right that was gross, but the point was that Krateros was Hephaistion's equal. Besides, Alexander was the most fussy person he had known, because he considered himself a great man descendant of great heroes like Achilles and Herakles, with an ego so big that sometimes his men were surprise that his horse could actually carried him; and Alexander would never loved or consider his equal anyone who he didn't consider worthy enough. And that told Hephaistion he didn't need to worry, because he was the only one in his heart. After all, the King himself said that Hephaistion was his other half.

Alexander laughed softly.

- That is why I love you so much –he said much more relax now—You never ceased to amaze me, and as I said the day I met you, you are unpredictable and impossible to read –Hephaistion felt his face burning—So, you are fine with me sleeping with other people as long as I love you?

- No –said his best friend extremely serious making him laugh again.

- Don't get mad, I'm just teasing you –the King kissed his cheek—Gods! You have no idea of how bad I was feeling after this; I wanted to see you again, to talk to you about this –he whispered against his skin. There was something strange; Hephaistion's cheeks weren't this soft before, and the King found himself enjoying enormously the sensation against his lips and his delicious smell.

Hephaistion closed his eyes and concentrated on feeling, on enjoying, on opening his heart and soul. He tilted his head to one side to allow Alexander to kiss his shoulder, feeling the King's fingers on the fabric of his clothing, ready to unleash the chiton from the shoulder. The General felt Alexander's warm breath against his neck, his kisses covering his throat, his lips brushing his skin to leave a kiss behind his ear.

He left a trail of kisses until he found his lips, and finally, after weeks longing for him, to feel him again, he could enjoy those lips that could steal his reason.

His beloved put his arms behind Alexander's neck, returning his kisses, slowly and tenderly. He too had missed him terribly, and this was the best reward he could get after 2 weeks at the Persian camp. The King caressed his cheek and buried his fingers in his hair, he was still mourning his lost hair but he had to admit that now his General truly looked like the incarnation of a God.

- Phai –whispered Alexander against his lips.

- Mm?

- What about your brother?

- What about him? –Hephaistion kissed him again.

- Aren't you mad at me for taking advantage of him? –and that stopped his beloved kisses—I mean, you love your family, what would you have done if I have slept with Nick? –and that made Hephaistion laughed. He couldn't imagine Nikandros in the helpless situation of an attractive young man that is dragged to the King's bed to satiate his lust.

- Alex, first of all, Nick would never sleep with you, he love women too much and second…—he took a deep breath—I have to love Lys because he is my brother, but…I don't know him, the longest conversation we had was just before I came with you to Asia, he was asking me about the army. I know nothing about him, what does he like, what kind of food he prefer, what is his goal in life?…I know this sounds cruel, but…Lys is a complete stranger for me.

The King nodded, he understood perfectly well what was his beloved saying.

- Phai, there is something that has been bothering me for some time now –he said absently caressing his General's knee.

Hephaistion frowned and closed the distance between them, touching the King's forehead with his own.

- Tell me –he said softly, in that tone that told Alexander he could confess anything and his best friend wouldn't judge him.

- Phai, I can't live without you…literally –he confessed at last—Every time you are away from me I'm always angry and can't think correctly, you are my addiction –that made Hephaistion smile— But…is that a weakness? To love you this much?

- You are starting to talk like your mother –his beloved whispered.

- I know…and that worries me –the King admitted.

- Alex, love would never be a weakness –whispered Hephaistion softly, leaning his cheek against Alexander's, caressing him like a kitten—Two times I had to fight against terrible opponents and I won because I was fighting for you –the King closed his eyes, enjoyed the warmth of his best friend body so close to him—Your problem is that you are too jealous and you worry too much. I would love to promise you that I will never leave your side again, but I can't…not if we are in a military campaign –he made a pause—Of the 2 of us, you are the strongest…you say that you are always angry when I'm not with you…well, when you fell sick I thought you were going to die and…

He felt silent.

- And? –the King insisted.

- Alex I'm the one who can't live without you –Hephaistion said with intensity—If you had died in Tarsus…I would have follow you.

Alexander straightened himself to see his face, even in the dark; he could distinguish his features and could see the intensity in his eyes.

- You can't be serious.

- Honestly, do you think I would joke with this? –asked his beloved.

- No…but, I never thought…

Hephaistion took his hands between his own.

- You are much stronger than I –he said again, meaning every word—You can live without me –the King shook his head—Because you are your own person and you belong to no one. You will be the greatest King that Macedonia ever has.

Alexander embraced him with force, and leaned his head against his shoulder.

- Don't say that, I know I will be the greatest King but, don't say that I belong to no one when my heart is yours –Hephaistion embraced him back and cocked his head over the King's—I love you –he whispered against the soft skin of his neck, tickling him.

Those words sounded so nice coming from his lips that Hephaistion couldn't imagine being with someone else, for him, it seemed unnatural. He belonged at Alexander's side and it will be like this forever.

- I love you too –the General felt the King's kisses on his neck, his blond eyelashes gave him tickles, while he was looking for the tender skin behind his ear.

Hephaistion moaned softly, and a half smile curved his lips. He felt Alexander's hands over his shoulders, sliding down the fabric of his cloths, trapping his arms in the process.

- Alex, you know we can't make love tonight –he said softly.

- Why not? –the King asked against the skin behind his ear, making him shudder.

- We both are going to ride tomorrow –he had to stop Alexander in that moment or he wasn't going to be able to do it latter. Hephaistion could feel his body burning in lust and reacting in a way the General didn't thought possible, with the sole idea of being with his King,

He loved Alexander, but he also desired him.

The General heard him groaned in protest.

- I'm not going to survive another day like this –Alexander said, making Hephaistion laugh.

- I said we can't make love, I never said we couldn't do "other" things –said his beloved in a playful tone that made the King smile again.

XXX

- What did you say? –asked Darius furious.

- Commander Hephaistion is gone, your majesty. All his things were packed and his horses and family disappeared –said his guard again, trying his best not to shake—One of the guards said he saw him, with a group of men, sneaking in the night heading to the gates.

- And why was that nobody stopped him?

The guard bowed even more.

- King of Kings, he was the commander in chief, we had no reasons to question him –the Great King cursed, and ordered to kill the guard for bringing bad news.

Bessus and Amyntas were there too, and it was obvious for everyone that Hephaistion had tricked them. And they weren't happy about it.

- What do you think, Amyntas? –asked Darius, pacing around, too angry to sit down.

- Your majesty, I think that Hephaistion was here under the orders of Alexander –said the Macedonian, feeling like a fool for believing that Hephaistion had gone to the Persian camp because of King Philip's murder.

- Why do you think that? –asked the Great King.

- I only saw him once with Alexander –answered Amyntas—But, he is his best friend and beloved, they love each other deeply, it's hard to believe they fought because Hephaistion had a son with his sister…

- Then, why you didn't say anything before? –demanded to know Bessus, expressing Darius' thoughts.

Amyntas ran a hand through his hair, choosing his words carefully or these would be his last ones, he remembered very well the fate of the Athenian Charidemus.

- Hephaistion's father was behind King Philip's murder –he explained—I thought that Alexander had discovered it and Hephaistion had had to run away…–it was a reasonable explanation so Darius said nothing—But, now I'm starting to think that Alexander always knew about the conspiracy to kill his father and he doesn't care.

The Great King cursed again; he felt like a fool and he hated to feel like this. He wanted revenge for being tricked like this.

- Where is the Macedonian King? –he asked raising his voice.

- Two days from here, your divinity –answered Bessus and the Great King nodded.

- We are going after him –said Darius and Amyntas saw him in shock.

- Your majesty, if I may express my opinion…—when the Great King said nothing he continued—It's not a wise decision to leave our position here. You have all the advantages in this favorable ground, you have plenty of space and that is precisely what the Persian army needs, taking into consideration its numbers and equipment. I know Alexander, he will come for you so it will be better to wait here.

- I don't want to wait for him –answered the Great King, he was in a terrible mood—We are going after the Macedonian King, we are going to fight him and I will offer a 2, 000 talent reward to any man who brings me Hephaistion alive and in chains.

Those words left Amyntas speechless, that was the double of money he had offered to any man who slew King Alexander. Furious was a word that didn't even started to cover the actual state of Darius, he was humiliated, he had received Hephaistion in an audience without obliging him to do the _proskynesis, _he had invited him to dine with him, he had made him gifts; but the worst was that he had desired him, he had gave him the great honor of ask him to be his lover…and all for what? Hephaistion was a spy! And for a man as Darius to feel humiliated was terrible, he was the Great King and had been mocked by a nobody. Well, this nobody and his lover, the Macedonian King, would feel his wrath.

And so it was done. The Persian army and all the court moved through the Amanian Gates to cross Mount Amanus heading to Issus while sending the baggage train and the bulk of the Great King's treasure under guard to Damascus.

XXX

Alexander and his small party returned without major incidents to the Macedonian camp, everything had gone according to the King's plans and the army had only stayed without a King for 4 days. As Alexander had ordered nobody knew he wasn't there.

The King considered he had lost enough time and, now that he had his beloved again with him, he felt ready to continue his journey.

Hephaistion had much to do, after all he had been with the Persians for 2 weeks and his desk was full with pending things. He spent up all night, after a very difficult day hearing the complains of his men, their concerns, their opinions, their needs…he really didn't know how was that Alexander could do this, after all he only had one thousand men under his command, not an entire army. The General rubbed his eyes, he was reading a list with the names of the sick and injured men that Alexander had left back at the town of Issus, a place the King had left behind about 8 days ago. Hephaistion read that 20 of his men were left there, when…

- Phai? –the General lifted his head and found Lysanias standing at the entrance of his tent. Certainly the last person he expected to see—Do you have a second?

- Sure –Hephaistion left the report on the desk and went to sit on a chair, indicating his brother to do the same—What can I do for you, Lys?

The page kept silent for a long moment, his fists on his knees and his eyes on the ground.

- Phai, I was thinking if you could talk with the King and ask him to reassign me, I don't want to be his page anymore –said his brother. It was obvious even from the out space that the boy was nervous and ashamed.

Hephaistion lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

- I thought you liked to be his page –the General had an idea of why the page was asking him this, but he decided not to say a word and pretend he didn't knew anything. Besides, wasn't his brother in love with Alexander? Then, why did he want to be reassigned? Shouldn't he be happy after spending a night with him?

- Yes, but…something happened and I don't want to be with the King –his brother answered, still avoiding to face him.

- What happened? –Lysanias clenched his fists, he didn't knew how to explain this, he knew his brother was going to ask him that, but…

- I…h-he…we slept together –said the page at last, feeling his face burn.

Hephaistion crossed his arms and cocked his head.

- Do you love Alexander, Lysanias? –he asked in that tone of voice that gave nothing away, confusing his brother, who had expected an outburst of anger and jealous.

- I-I don't know –said the page without knowing what to say.

- You don't know? –the General insisted.

- I mean…I thought I loved him –said Lysanias at last—He is…perfect and everything he does is great…I even felt jealous of you, I thought you didn't deserved to be with him because he is the King and he is always treating you as if you were his…

- Equal? –his brother nodded.

- Nick told me that your relationship with him was none of my business…

So, Nick knew. I'm going to kill him for not telling me anything of this –thought the General.

- But…I asked the King to be my _erastes, _I wanted to know how it was to be loved by a man like him… but…he said no, and…days later he kissed me and…we had sex but…–Lysanias sobbed— I had never done that with anybody, nobody had even kissed me before…and…he kept calling me Phai. That was so…humiliating… —Hephaistion said nothing and let his brother cried—I don't want to be his page anymore…

The General sighed; he stood up, looked for a cup of water and gave it to his brother. Of course it pained him to see his brother crying like that, but, another part of him, the Hephaistion who was in love with Alexander, was also angry at the page. Lysanias drank all the water avoiding to look at his brother.

- Lysanias –the General said softly, it was difficult to feel sympathy for him since it had been Lysanias fault, in the first place, for offering himself to the King—Did Alexander know that you didn't want to have sex with him?

The page shook his head.

- No, I…I wanted to do it but…

- When he didn't do what you had expected you freak out –Lysanias moved his head up and down. That reminded him of Achilles—In other words you thought you wanted to have sex with him, but when the time came you freak out…that Lysanias, is not knowing what you want in the first place. Alexander told you he didn't want to be your _erastes_ but you were fine with being his whore.

- Don't scold me! –exclaimed his brother crying again.

- And what do you want me to do then? –Hephaistion's tone was hard—Lysanias you had sex with MY lover, and now you want me to solve YOUR problems with MY lover?

- I'm sorry, Phai…–the page sobbed.

The General stood up, and started pacing around.

- I can understand why Alexander wanted to sleep with you –he said angry—But what I can't understand is why did you accept to sleep with him after he told you he didn't want to be your _erastes_. You accepted to be his whore Lysanias, and now you are complaining because he humiliated you! –Hephaistion was furious; it bothered him a lot this whole business, but he was angry with Lysanias, not with the King—I will not talk with Alexander, you will have to solve your own problems.

_I know I was very hard with Lysanias, but he had to learn to be responsible of his own actions. Why was I angrier with my own brother than with Alexander? Well, as I said, I understood why Alexander did it, but Lysanias was my brother, he knew I love the King, and knowing that he still jumped into the King's bed._

Next day Hephaistion's mood was still terrible, but he, contrary of what Alexander used to do, didn't vented his anger against who had nothing to do with his problems. He was checking his own troops before the march of that day, when Berenike came to see him.

- Eni, what a surprise! –said Hephaistion smiling, and he kissed his sister tenderly. But then, he noticed that Berenike looked worried—What's wrong?

- Phai, can I talk to you? –she asked.

- Of course –he started to walk with her, leaving Dismas for a moment—Is Aki all right?

- Yes, he is perfectly well, he misses his friend Cyrus and is not very happy with Kallisthenes, but he is fine –said Berenike; she took a moment to chose her words, playing nervously with her hands—I came to talk about Lys.

The smiled left Hephaistion's face.

- What did he tell you? –he was still angry and that was obvious for his sister.

- Everything.

- Then, you know why I'm angry with him –said the General—There is nothing more to say –his sister sighed.

- Phai, you are too hard on him, he is just a boy…

- He is not a kid! –Hephaistion raised his voice—You think I'm too hard on him? What would you do if he had slept with Leon?

Berenike took her hands to her face, thinking what to say.

- I understand perfectly well how you feel –she said with caution—I'm not defending Lys and what he did was very wrong, I scolded him for almost an hour when he told me; but he is very sorry and he wants to be reassign…Phai, he can't be with Alexander after what happened, and Alexander will listen to you if you ask him.

- Eni, he was the one who got himself into this, let he be the one who solves his own problems.

- But he is your brother.

- And that mattered to him when he jumped into Alexander's bed? –when Berenike heard about what had happened, she knew this would be hard, but she didn't thought it would be this hard.

- Phai, you are being unjust –she tried to reason with him.

- I'm unjust? –exclaimed the General without believing her words—Now I'm the bad guy.

- You are not the bad…here aren't any "bad guys" but you forget that Lys didn't do this alone, Alexander has also a responsibility here –said Berenike.

- I already talk to him about this –that took his sister by surprise, she didn't expect that—I knew about what happened between them before Lysanias told me.

- Fine, whatever…then do it for me –said his sister, using the old and always useful emotional blackmail—Please, talk to Alexander –Hephaistion puffed out—Please, at least…think about it. Phai, mom wouldn't want to see you this angry at Lys.

Think about it? The last thing I want is to keep thinking about this –said the General to himself. He was going to open his mouth again when one of the King's pages came running.

- Sir, the King is calling you, he said is urgent –said the boy without breath.

Hephaistion nodded and turned to see his sister.

- We'll talk later.


	74. Battle of Issus Pt I

**CHAPTER 67**

Hephaistion arrived at the King's tent and found inside the entire war council, from Parmelio to Meleager. Philotas wasn't there, he was still some miles ahead with the rest of the _hetairoi_ cavalry, for everyone in the _hetairoi_ cavalry utterly disillusionment. The atmosphere was very tense, and one look at Alexander's face told him something really bad had happened. He ran to take his place at the King side and sat down, now the meeting could begin.

- Darius is in our rear –said the King without preambles, and judging by the vein on his forehead he was also very angry—He is at the Pinarus River, not far from Issus.

His officers saw him with eyes wide open.

- He cut our communication lines? –asked Krateros, not believing what was happening to them—How could this happen?

- I don't know, but that is not all –said Alexander and all the present saw him in complete silence—Darius found our sick and wounded at Issus, and he ordered to cut off the men's hands and seared with pitch.

The expressions of horror didn't wait to appear.

- But, there were only sick and wounded, there was no need to do that, why…? –said Leonnatos, he truly didn't understand why would a King do such a despicable act.

Now Hephaistion understood why Alexander was so angry, he too was angry, 20 of his men were there, but he was also intrigued, why had Darius done that? But the answer came to him as quickly as the question had formed in his head: he was angry.

This is my fault –thought the General—Darius must be furious after I tricked him, and this is his own way of taking revenge.

- We can't go south –said Kleitos, leaning his height back, balancing the chair on its rear legs —Or we could find ourselves surrounded by the hostile cities of Phoenicia.

- How about retreating through the Syrian Gates? –asked Nikanor, his blue eyes on the giant map hanging behind the King.

- Darius already took that route –answered Alexander, he was also looking at the map, trying to find a way out.

- The son of a bad mother trapped us! –exclaimed Perdikkas.

- Then, there is only one thing we can do –said the King.

- Fight –Hephaistion read his mind making him smile.

- That's right, we fight –repeated Alexander—We'll move to Issus and face Darius, and we have to move fast, I want to arrive the day after tomorrow to rejoin Philotas' and Ptolemy's troops.

- But that is going to exhaust the men –said Meleager in shock—We are talking about covering 70 miles in 2 days, you can't expect them to march that distance with this weather, and after all of that, you want them to fight against the Persians? That's insane!

- I know perfectly well what I'm asking from the men…from all of you to do, I know is raining daily but we have to do this –said Alexander and his orders were final, even if they still had their doubts, every man inside the tent followed his orders.

Things were done as Alexander wanted, and the army arrived at Issus in 2 days. They camped at the Jonah pass and the King ordered that every man should receive a good meal. He waited until nightfall and went to look for Hephaistion.

- Where are we going? –asked his General, following him to a hill, outside the camp with a torch in his hand—Alex, this is dangerous, you shouldn't be here alone.

- That is why I'm bringing with me the General of the Agema –he answered smiling.

- Very funny.

- Come, I want to show you something –said the King and Hephaistion followed him.

The walked in silence until they reach the top of the hill, they could see the lights of Darius' camp ahead, it wasn't as big as Hephaistion remembered it because now the Great King had sent a great part of his baggage to Damascus.

- He is still a few miles from here –said Alexander—I'm planning to take him by surprise tomorrow.

- Do you really think he doesn't know we are already here? –it was a beautiful view, the moon was a smile on the dark sky and the thousands of lights on the earth appeared to be challenging the stars above.

- I think he knows; but, for what you said to me about him, I'm sure he is not going to expect me to attack so soon –the King, as always, was confident.

- What are you planning to do about the terrain? –asked Hephaistion—From what I saw today, Darius is camping at the other side of the river, the sea is at our left and we have the mountains at the right.

- So?

- So, you are planning to fight with the river at the middle of both armies? –his beloved was confused.

- Yes, Phai, that's the idea.

- Alex, the men are exhausted –said his General, now he was worried—And you are planning to force them to fight tomorrow against a more numerous army, and to make them cross the river. How are you going to accomplish that?

The King smiled mysteriously.

- Oh, I'll hate to spoil the surprise for you –he said—You'll see tomorrow…and don't look at me like that, I know perfectly well what I'm doing.

- Fine...but…I'm worried –his beloved admitted— I'm sure you know that we have to win, we could have defeated the Persian army at the Granicus River, but ... those victories are nothing to the Persians. You should see them Alex, their empire is so big and so rich that all our victories on the coast are nothing to them.

- Do you think that is the reason of why Darius didn't come for me before? –Alexander wanted to know, but Hephaistion shook his head.

- Yes and no –he answered—I think he was sure that the local army would be enough to fight us, and there is also their history.

- What about that? –asked the King with interest.

- Persians, Alex, are people of customs and traditions –explained the General—Since the time of Xerxes, more than 100 years ago, no imperial army had set foot on Asia minor. Darius is just behaving like his predecessors.

They feel silent for a moment.

- Phai, if you had stayed with Darius as his Commander, would you have fought against me? –asked Alexander with interest.

- I asked myself the same question –Hephaistion admitted.

- And?

- No, I wouldn't –his beloved assured him.

- I want to play something –said the King suddenly taking him by surprise. He sat on the ground and picked up stones.

- What are you doing? –asked Hephaistion, kneeling in front of him.

- We are going to pretend –said Alexander giving him some of the stones—That you are the Commander of the Persian army, and you are going to fight against me.

His General laughed and sat down, nailing the torch on the ground.

- All right –Alexander took a small branch and marked on the ground the silhouette of the river, the sea and the mountains—But I need more stones, my army is bigger.

- Fine, take more stones.

- Do you want me to try to think like Darius or to do what I think? –asked Hephaistion arranging the stones.

- I want you to do what you think is right –answered the King.

- Fine…Alex?

- Mm?

- I want to ask you a favor –said his beloved, finally finding an opportunity to talk to him.

- Anything you want my love…but I'm not sending Krateros home –Alexander arranged his stones and saw with curiosity what was Hephaistion doing with his own.

- I want to have Lysanias as my page –the King lifted his eyes to see him.

- Well, I understand why you don't want him near me, but…why as your page? –Alexander asked with curiosity.

- Because, as I told you, I don't know my brother –answered Hephaistion—And this is a way of knowing him, besides I want him to be responsible for his actions, this way he will have to be with me and that is going to make him feel uncomfortable.

- Interesting, but if you want to punish him, why don't you left him with me? –his beloved sighed.

- Eni asked me to ask you to reassign Lysanias…he doesn't want to be your page anymore –the King nodded.

- All right, he is your page now.

- Thank you…

I should tell him about my father, about the murder of King Philip but –the General said to himself—Not now…I'll do it after the battle.

- Who will start? –asked Hephaistion watching the stones.

- I am, you lost your change when you asked, you should have attacked me –said the King moving his stones. Hephaistion moved his own but Alexander noticed he left many behind, on his rear. He smiled—How fascinating, you are not using your entire forces, you know is much easier to maneuver a small army and you are going to wait until my men are tired and then bring your reinforcements to finish me.

- Are you going to keep talking or are you going to move your army? –asked his General amused.

- You divided your cavalry to cover your wings –the King observed.

- Yes, you have fewer men, doing this you have to…

- Split my forces too.

- Why am I playing with you if you already know everything?

But Alexander didn't answer, and kept moving his stones.

- Phai, you have been…strange since you heard the news about what happened with our sick and injured –said the King—What's that stone at the center of your formation?

- The Great King…Alex, Darius made a terrible thing cutting their hands, and 20 of my men were among the victims, I'm shocked that's all –said Hephaistion, still indignant about that.

- Do you truly think I'll believe that? –Alexander lifted his eyes—What happened at Darius' camp?

- I already told you all…

- No, you haven't told me ALL –the King interrupted him—You never told me why you were dressed like a Persian Prince when I found you.

- Because is not important and you have more important things to worry about right now –Hephaistion moved his stones again—You are cheating, your men at the river should be dead by now.

- I'll judge how unimportant is this –said Alexander, taking off some stones.

Hephaistion sighed.

- I can't stop thinking that what Darius did to the injured men at the town of Issus is my fault –he said, his eyes on the stones.

- Why would you think that? –Alexander truly didn't understand—He did that because he is a coward and a man of no honor, what does that have to do with you?

His General kept silent for a moment.

- I think he is angry because I tricked him…Darius, the night you found me at the Persian camp, he had invited me to have dinner with him –those simple words awaken the King's interest at once.

- Why?

- He wanted to talk to me.

- And to talk to you did he need you dressed like a Prince? –those words made Hephaistion smiled, imagining what Xsayarsa would have said about that.

- He questioned me about you and…he asked me to be his lover –Alexander's jealousy burned inside him in that moment.

- What? What happened? Did he touch you? –asked the King, speaking really quickly. His game forgotten.

- Honestly, you are about to fight a much bigger army than yours, risking everything and you are more concern about what Darius and I did? –Hephaistion couldn't believe it.

- You are not answering my question –Alexander pointed out, extremely serious.

- No, he didn't touch me…he gave me an incredible dagger with jewels…

- And you accepted it? You never like when I gave you expensive gifts –the General ran a hand through his face.

- I was trying to gain his trust –Hephaistion explained—I didn't want to insult him. I never gave him an answer and I think he is angry because he wanted me to be his lover and at the end he found out I was nothing more than a spy.

- That is not your fault –said the King enunciating— Every man is responsible for his own actions, if Darius decided to cut the hands of all my men at Issus that is his problem not yours….You still have the dagger?

- Of course I have it, it's a dagger with a gold hilt with jewels –said the General, feeling slightly better after confessing that.

- Did he kiss you? –the King was one step of being really angry.

Hephaistion sighed.

- You know what, if you are going to be like this just because of a dagger, I will get rid of it –said Hephaistion, and when he saw that Alexander was going to speak again, he continued—And NO, he didn't kiss me, I didn't wanted to kiss him and I don't like him.

And then, they started to laugh like a pair of fool, unable to stop, even when their tummies hurt and the air wasn't getting to their lungs, they laughed even more. When finally they could stop laughing, they needed a moment to catch their breath and then, Alexander returned his attention to the stones, still arranged in battle formation.

- I'm very lucky to have you at my side –said the King, studying their "battlefield".

- I know…but why do you say that?

- You are good –said Alexander looking at the stones, making him blush.

- Alex, anybody can play with stones, but…it's very different to see thousands of men and horses among the confusion of the battle and the clouds of dust –said Hephaistion—Only you can always know what's going on in a battlefield.

But the King said nothing, he kept staring at the stones thinking in next day's battle.

There is only one way to win this –he thought.

As Meleager said, the men were exhausted, sodden and resentful. It was now in Alexander's hands to lift their spirits, to bring out the warriors inside those tired body, the professional killers beneath those weary faces, the fearless soldiers hidden in their sad beings. As so he did, next day he mounted Boukephalos to be seen by all his troops, arrange in battle formation ready to start that days march.

The King took a moment to survey the thousands of faces in front of him, it was almost as if he could feel his fears and concerns, and then, he knew exactly what he had to say to them.

- "Remember that already danger had often threatened you and you have looked it triumphantly in the face"–said Alexander with strong and clear voice, making pauses every now and them to wait that his words were pass to the men at the rear, so that everybody heard what he was saying—"This time, the struggle will be between a victorious army and an enemy already once vanquished. The Gods themselves, moreover, by suggesting to Darius to leave the open ground [back in Assyria] and cram his great army into a confined space, have taken charge of operations in our behalf […] Our enemies are Medes and Persians, men who for centuries have lived soft and luxurious lives; we of Macedonia have been trained in the hard school of danger and war. Above all, we are free men and they are slaves!"

Alexander made a pause; he had their complete attention. Good.

- "And what about of the 2 men in command? You have Alexander, they… Darius!" –his men cheered—The rewards of this victory are going to be great, because this time the Great King is here in person with his army, and once the battle is over, nothing would remain but to crown our many labors with the sovereignty of Asia. Have you already forget what we have so brilliantly accomplish together? Charmides! –said Alexander calling out one of his soldiers—Have you forgotten how you were the first man to enter Miletus? –the men near Charmides cheered and whistled— Eirenaios! Where are you?

- I'm here, sire! –shouted the giant man named Eirenaios.

- And what about you? Weren't you the one who received 120 arrows on your shield at the Granicus? –asked Alexander—And you are still here! –again the men near Eirenaios cheered and shouted—And I ! –the King shouted—Haven't I fought always at your side? Haven't I risk my life the same as you? –the men answered with one voice, hitting their swords against their shields—Remember Xenophon and his Ten Thousand, a force not compared to yours either in strength or reputation, a force without the support of cavalry such as you have, from Boeotia, the Peloponnese, Macedonia and Thrace. A force with only a small group of archers and slingers, and yet, this force, not compared to yours, defeated the King of Persia and his army at the gates of Babylon, and not only that, they successfully repelled all the native troops who tried to bar their way as they marched down to the Black sea. If they were capable of such feats, you are capable of conquering the whole world! (1)

And with that he raised his troops moral, the cheers were deafening, and even Berenike, who were among the Cretan archers, dressed like a man like Alexander had asked, had to admit that this speech had been the best speech she had ever heard, even she felt ready to kill now. She took off her tears with the back of her hand, only Baerius, the man in charge of the Cretan archers, and Alexander knew about her new assignment in the army, not even Leonnatos knew about that, and for the rest of the men, Berenike was just another archer named Amyntor, a little young, but nothing more.

She felt nervous and very excited, this was her first battle, a major battle, and she knew that, if she didn't do things right, the King was going to fire her. Berenike took a deep breath; she would give her best.

XXX

- Since when have you been here? –asked Hephaistion with a big smile to Achilles, who was with Kyros a few paces from where the _hetairoi_ cavalry and the _Ile Basilike_ were.

The General looked impressive in his polished armor, the helmet under his arm and his black cloak hanging from his shoulders.

- Kyros brought me to wish you good luck –said the boy smiling.

Hephaistion kneeled in front of him.

- You will have to wait in the camp until we came back, all right? –he said—Obey everything that Kyros and aunt Eni says.

- Yes, daddy.

- Give me a hug –asked the General and Achilles put his arms behind his father's neck—I love you, Aki.

- I love you too, daddy.

- Wait me up, so we can celebrate after the battle –said Hephaistion and his son smiled. In his young mind Achilles didn't understand the full implications of what was happening, but he was very excited, just like the rest of the army after that magnificent speech. It was contagious.

- Be careful –said Kyros—You still own me a birthday present –he reminded the General, making him laugh.

- I haven't forgotten.

The Macedonian army headed to the Pinarus River, the Persians weren't ready and Alexander made his men march at a leisurely pace, they had time and while they were approaching to the river his uneven eyes surveyed the ground; it was just as Hephaistion had said the night before, at their right were the mountains and at their left the sea.

Darius sent a small group of scouts to delay the Macedonians just enough for him to arrange his own men, and Alexander sent the Thessalian cavalry to deal with them.

While they approach, the Persians took their battle formations, the infantry at the front and the cavalry behind, but, when they were a few paces, the Persians started to change their formation and the entire cavalry, about 10 thousand men, according to what Hephaistion had told him, were move to the Macedonian left, at the side of the sea. It took the King a heart beat to know that Darius was aiming to encircle his left wing with his massive cavalry force, after all Alexander only had 5 thousand cavalry with him. And that taking into consideration that he already had with him, Philotas' and Ptolemy's men.

Alexander saw the dust clouds that the Persian horses left behind them while they hurried to take their new positions; and then, he took his eyes to the Persian left wing, arches were running to take their positions in front of the infantry troops. A defensive position.

- Hephaistion! –he raised his voice and his beloved rode to where he was.

- Yes, Alexander.

- Do you know what troops are at the Persian left wing? –the King asked and Hephaistion narrowed his eyes to see.

- Judging by the standards I'll say they are Cardaces, Persian infantry –the General answered.

- You told me he has 20 thousand Cardaces –Hephaistion nodded.

- Yes, Darius must have divided them, 10 thousand of them at each side of him.

- At the Cardaces left side, who are they?

- Greek mercenaries, at the center is Darius, I can tell because of the Immortals, then more Greek mercenaries, and as I was saying, more Cardaces –Hephaistion kept explaining.

Alexander had already a plan in his mind; but to accomplish what he was thinking he needed to know something.

- You told me the Immortals are the best troops he has –said the King—How difficult do you think is going to be to defeat them?

- I think is going to be like fighting the Sacred Band again –said his beloved with all sincerity—They are going to fight to the last man.

Alexander nodded; he was expecting this.

- Hephaistion.

- Yes?

- I think your plan with the stones yesterday, was better than the one Darius has now –that made his beloved smile.

If Alexander wanted to win a complete victory, he had to go after Darius, capture him and the Persian Empire would be his by the end of the day. He had to do it, aim at the center to where the Great King was.

_Dance with your sword_

_Now it's time for the harvest_

_It's autumn of the aeons_

_End is near, it's nothing to fear_

_It's A beginning of the world_

_Time is spiral, eternal_

(Therion, _Kali Yuga Part III_)

The King started to issue orders and his men took their battle formations with scrupulous efficiency. Again he divided his army, the left would be under Parmelio's command, the right under his personal command. The bulk of his cavalry: 3,200 men were at his left wing, in front of the massive Persian cavalry of 10 thousand; at their right side were the Thracian javelin men and the Cretan archers, where Berenike was. At the center was the phalanx, divided in 6 _taxeis_ of 1,500 men each; the _hypaspist_ under Nikanor's command were at the King's left side with the _Agema_ of the _hypaspist_. Alexander, with the _hetairoi_ cavalry and the _Ile Basilike_ were facing the Cardaces on the right wing, and at their right were the Macedonian archers and the Agrianians.

- Parmelio –said the King to the veteran General—Under no circumstances lose your position at the side of the sea. Darius will try to encircle us with his massive cavalry force, so stay always with the sea covering your left side.

- Yes, Alexander –Parmelio nodded, looking at the enemy at the other side of the river.

- Amyntas, Ptolemy, Meleager, Krateros, Perdikkas and Koinos; you are in charge of the _taxeis _and you have the hardest part here, you will have to cross the river without losing the battle formation –said Alexander and when he saw their concerned faces, he continued—I know the terrain is not ideal for a phalanx formation, and I know that gaps would open through the lines because of this, but I trust you will handle this.

- Yes, Alexander –answered Krateros for the rest.

- The Greek mercenaries will wait as a reserve in our rear, is that clear Lykaon? –asked the King to Thais' father, who now worked for him as the commander of his mercenaries.

- Yes sir, perfectly –answered Lykaon. It was so strange to fight now on this side, after all Lykaon had fought at the Granicus, but knowing of what was capable this boy King, he was happy of having switch sides. Without Memnon, the Persian army wasn't the same.

- Nikanor, you have Darius' mercenaries in front of you, it would be tough but you will have the support of the _Agema_ –said the King—Dismas, you will be in charge of the _Agema_ in this battle.

Hephaistion frowned.

- And what about me? –he asked.

- I need you at my side with the rest of the _hetairoi_ cavalry –said the King, without explaining more, he had a mission for his beloved—I'll lead the charge of the _hetairoi_ cavalry and the _Ile Basilike_. Now, everybody have their orders, go!

It was insane to command a battle from the front while leading a charge; why? Think about it, you are in charge of an army of almost 40 thousand men; if you are fighting at the front you can't see what's going on, you can't see the entire battlefield and you increases the chances that someone can kill you. And what is an army without its commander? Neither, Hannibal or Caesar commanded a battle from the front; but Alexander was genetically incapable of waiting at the rear, besides he believed he was blessed by the Gods and in his outstanding luck, so he couldn't die at the middle of a battle as important as this...it wasn't his time yet.

Hephaistion put his helmet and saw the immense enemy army in front of him; he started thinking in the people he had met at the Persian camp, the mercenaries, Amyntas, Xsayarsa, Bahman; would they be still at the Persian camp or they had gone to Damascus? He truly hoped that Xsayarsa and Bahman had gone, he would hate to see they come to any harm.

He checked that his swords were secured at his back and closed his eyes for a moment. This was his first major battle in Asia, he had been injured at the Granicus, and he swore that he would do everything in his power to cover his King in glory.

_Macedonian left wing:_

- Amyntor, are you all right? –asked Baerius to Berenike, while he was checking his almost 500 hundred archers.

- Yes, sir –she answered feigning her voice.

- You understand how this works? –Baerius asked in a low voice—First the archers of the first line shoot, then the second, third an so on, until is again the turn of the first line –Berenike nodded—We can't stop shooting.

- I understand, sir.

- Good, you will be at the third line, and don't forget, never stop shooting.

Baerius continued his inspection and Berenike took a deep breath, her gray eyes on the enemy lines at the other side of the river.

Never stop shooting –she remembered herself.

* * *

(1) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, pages 112 and 113.

**A/N: **I copy textually the great majority of Alexander's speech (yes, these were actually his own words, not mine) But, since it was very long and it wasn't complete, I had to fill the gaps. For example, dear Arrian never says the names of the soldiers that Alexander was praising or for doing what he praised them, so this kind of things were my own invention.

Now, about Eirenaios and his 120 arrows. That is an anecdote of one of Caesar's Centurions :P Centurion Scaevola received 120 arrows on his shield and lost an eye and was wounded on a thigh during the battle of Dyrrhachium…and yes he survived and Caesar rewarded him, _blah, blah, blah_.

Again, I'm sorry for leaving the story like this; I don't like to interrupt battles (sorry!)

Well, pretty please don't forget to leave me a review, and see you next week!


	75. Battle of Issus Pt II

**Hiiiiii!**

How are you all? Well, I'm back but this time just with my usual 2 chapters. Again tons of thanks for your support, really thank you all! And I hope you will like my own version of the battle of Issus. Of course you know comments are always very welcome ^_^

**Hello Yoite Kira**: First of all a million thanks for your messages. You always left me thinking for a very long time after reading them, and I truly appreciate that, I like a lot to question myself about…well, everything. Mm, about Memnon, my mistake, I should have explained myself better. What I wanted to say was that he was Alexander's equal because he was also a good military commander, after all he almost defeated Alexander…but that was my very own opinion. Thank for sharing yours with me, as I said, you left me thinking a lot about this :D I'm very happy to read that you like last chapters, I truly hope to be able to keep things interesting around here. And yes, we still have many adventures ahead! And Bagoas and Roxanne…well, we still a long way to go, before reaching this part of the story, as you said, but you'll see what happen ^_^

**Dear Candy: **Thank you really thank you for your kind words ^_^ I feel very flatter and honor to read you like my Hephaistion. I have tried very hard not to make him "feminine" but since I'm a girl sometimes is kind of difficult, I'm always repeating myself: "he is not me" So, it truly means a lot to read it worked. I melted when I read you like my characters, they are like my children, so I was very happy –I couldn't stop smiling and that was freaking out my brother— Thanks for taking the time to write me, even more knowing you don't like to leave reviews :D It's really much appreciated.

**A/N:** Well, this time I'm using the lyrics from the song: Heroes of Our Time by the metal band: DragonForce. I like this song, and I found it great for a battle ;)

**CHAPTER 68**

Alexander was informed that a group of Persian forces had occupied the mountain, right behind the Macedonian right wing, so the King immediately sent a squadron of light armed troops to deal with them. He knew his right wing was weaker than the left thanks to his decision of sending the bulk of his cavalry forces to Parmelio; but it had to be done like this if he wanted to have a chance against Nabarzanes and his cavalry force of 10 thousand strong.

- What do you think? –asked Leonnatos to Hephaistion, watching the massive Persian army at the other side of the river, determined to end the ambitions of everlasting glory of the invading King.

- I think we are going to have a very long afternoon –answered his brother-in-law. They had spent the morning marching to reach this place and taking their battle formations. By now, the sun was shining with all its force above them, but thanks to the Gods' mercy the heat was tolerable. Then, he heard Leonnatos laughing—What's so funny? –he settled his gray eyes on his friend.

- "Health to you!" –Leonnatos mocked him and the General narrowed his eyes.

- Will the day come for all of you to forget about that? –asked Hephaistion, still embarrassed by the events of that morning.

- Come on Phai! 2000 years from now and it will still be funny. Especially because you scared the living hell out of Eumenes, Kleitos, Perdikkas and Meleager when they heard you –said his friend, patting his horse, trying to calm down the anxious animal—They truly thought your words were a bad omen.

- You know I don't believe in omens –said Hephaistion, trying to dismiss the subject.

- I know, but the rest of the army does –Leonnatos reminded him.

Hephaistion said nothing. After their peculiar battle with the stones, on the hill the night before, the King had insisted he should stay with him that night.

- Are you sure you want me to stay here tonight? –asked the General, standing outside the tent.

- I'm asking you, aren't I?…Unless you don't want to –said Alexander, and his beloved shook his head.

- You know I love being with you, but I don't want to intrude in case you have other things…–but the King never heard about what other things, because he kissed his General—All right, if you are going to put things like this, I'll stay.

Alexander smiled, took his hand and pulled him inside his tent. He wasn't planning something especial; he just wanted to spend the night with him, felt his warmth next to his body and enjoyed his company…that was all. He didn't want to be alone, not a day before the great battle that awaited them all.

Next morning, Hephaistion started to open his eyes lazily, he felt so good after spending a wonderful night with his other half. They hadn't made love, they just lay together in bed, with their finger interlaced; enjoying the presence of the other without saying a word. He smiled against the pillow, the locks of his hair covering his eyes. This wasn't an extremely comfortable bed nor was the pillows as plushy as the ones he had in the Persian camp, but he wouldn't change the feeling of waking up at Alexander's side for all the gold in the world…and speaking about Alexander, where was he?

Hephaistion straightened, leaning his weight on his elbows and began to look for the King, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe he was already up.

- Alex?

- Mm?

The General peered over the edge of the bed and, found the King sleeping on the floor, after he had kicked him during the night without realizing it.

- Alex wake up –said Hephaistion trying his best to not start laughing.

- Why?

- Well, you remember we have a battle to fight today, don't you? –and those magical words woke him up immediately—You call for a meeting this morning, do you remember the meeting?

- Of course I remember –said the King yawning, standing up to start looking for his cloths.

Hephaistion smiled. Every morning Alexander's hair looked as if he had suffered an electric shock, it was so funny; and even if every morning were the same, he couldn't get tired of admiring him; he could spend the rest of his life just like this, watching Alexander. The General sat on the bed watching with all his attention how the King took off his tunic.

- What are you doing? –asked Alexander with curiosity.

- Nothing, I'm just enjoying the view –that made the King laughed.

- And do you like what you see?

- Mm…—Hephaistion pretended to be thinking, his arms crossed, his head to one side and frowning—No.

- No? –Alexander was outraged.

- I would like it better if you weren't wearing that loincloth –said his beloved with all honesty; and the King laughed again putting his military wool chiton on—Now you ruin it.

Alexander kissed his cheek and called his pages, to have breakfast before the meeting. The boys ran to obey his orders, and his servant brought them the austere food: bread, water-wine and dried meat.

- What's wrong? Missing the Persian's cuisine? –asked the King when he saw his best friend wasn't eating, just playing with his piece of bread.

- I'm not hungry.

- You have to eat, we are going to fight Darius today and I want you in perfect shape –said Alexander with that tone of voice that didn't allow a "no" for an answer.

Hephaistion puffed out, crossed his arms over the table and rested his head on his makeshift pillow.

- Phai?

- Mm?

- Do you feel ill? –asked Alexander concerned.

- No.

- What happen then?

- It's…nothing –answered Hephaistion, brushing his hair back.

The King put his food aside.

- Phai stop playing, what's wrong? –now he was really worried, what if his beloved was feeling bad? He wasn't going to let him fight; he preferred to lose the battle before endangering his soul mate's life.

The General sighed.

- I'm horny.

- You are WHAT? –that was definitely the last thing Alexander would have expected to hear.

- I told you it was nothing, I'm always like this before a battle –he sat up and took the bread again, he ate even if he wasn't hungry. The King was right; they had a very difficult battle that day and he had to eat.

- Always? –asked Alexander with curiosity.

- You can't tell? What did we do before the battle at Chaeronea? –Hephaistion questioned him—In Pelium? At the Danube? During the siege of Thebes? In Halicarnassus?

- All right, I get it –said Alexander, how was that he didn't noticed before? His beloved continued eating—Phai, what are you going to do?

- About what?

- About your… situation –said Alexander.

- What situation?

- You are playing with me –said the King seriously, making him laugh.

- Of course I'm playing with you –said Hephaistion smiling—And I'm not doing anything…unless you want to help me –and that made those 2 cute little red spots appeared on Alexander's cheeks.

- Fine, but you have to hurry before my officers arrive –a big and evil smiled curved the General's lips. Hephaistion slid under the table completely confusing Alexander, what was he planning? But he got his answered when he felt Hephaistion's lips sliding over this thigh, going all the way up…

- I'm telling you it's true –Alexander heard Perdikkas' voice, coming from outside the tent— I heard it from Meleager, who heard it from Amyntas, who heard it from Koinos, who was told by Polyperchon who heard Philip talking with this girl who was Attalos' mistress.

- I don't get it –answered a very confused Leonnatos.

Shit! –the King cursed, feeling his face burning, he was breathing heavily.

- Pha…i… –said Alexander in the middle of a moan—Let me go…

Perdikkas and Leonnatos opened the tent's flaps and soon were joined by Kleitos, Meleager and Eumenes; they all turned and found the King… ready, and waiting for them inside, as if nothing had happened, just with his cheeks slightly pink.

- Joy to you Alexander! –said Kleitos.

Hephaistion, arrive then, after taking a moment to catch his breathe and still the beating of his heart.

- Health to you, Alexander! –said the General and all the present feel silent, watching him as if he were a lost soul that had appeared before them to predict their own demise. It took Hephaistion a moment to realize what had he just said, and then he blushed ashamed.

- A bad omen –said Eumenes pale, without voice—And just before the battle –he shook his head with the same sorrow of whom is in a funeral, mourning the death of a loved one.

- Nonsense! Who says is a bad omen? –said Alexander smiling—Hephaistion is just assuring us that we are going to have a safe return from battle.

And with that, the situation was forgotten…or that was what the General hoped.

At least nobody knew what was happening inside the tent before they arrived –thought Hephaistion.

The General came back to the present and saw the King, riding one last time in front of his army, stopping every now and then to speak to his men and encourage them; he knew they were scared and tired, and who could blame them? They had marched through unknown lands, they had suffered shortages and, all for what? To be forced to face an enemy that outnumber them at least 3 to one? Alexander knew it was in his hands to cast away their fears, they had to see him confident and calm, sure that the victory would be theirs.

And so, he spoke to his highest rank officers, the captains of squadrons and companies, the common soldiers, the allies, even the mercenaries. Alexander spoke to everyone, always addressing them by name, remembering them their distinctions and acts of courage in the battlefield. And the entire army cheered, hit their swords and spears against their shields, and the shouts of _ALEXANDROS, ALEXANDROS!_ Raised and floated to the other side of the river, reaching Darius' ears.

_Lost in a dream, finally it seems, _

_Emptiness and everlasting madness,_

_Persian center,_

The Great King's dark eyes followed Alexander's gallant silhouette, riding in front of his army on a horse as dark as the abyss of eternity, with mane dark red like the blood he was ready to spill. The sun made his armor shone, and one glint forced Darius to close one eye.

So, this is the man who owns the heart of that treacherous Hephaistion –thought the Great King, proudly standing on his magnificent war chariot.

The two Kings couldn't be more different: Darius looked like an outstanding piece of art, dressing his best armor, surrounded by the impressive escort of his 10 thousand Immortals; his slaves covered him from the sun with a sunshade parasol of embroidered cloth. While Alexander was a warrior god, savage and brave on Boukephalos, a horse so fierce in battle that had the reputation of eating men.

But the Persian King was so full of himself that couldn't comprehend that he wasn't going to fight against a man; he was going to face a hurricane, a force of the nature, unstoppable, indestructible...invincible. Darius just wanted one thing that day: revenge. He had been thinking on what he was going to do, once he had Alexander and Hephaistion in his hands, and not even for a moment he thought he could lose. That was just as impossible as the thought of the sky falling over them.

_See the sadness grow, watching as we know, _

_Blinded for our journey for the world,_

_Macedonian Right Wing, _

Alexander was still riding, in the _hetairoi_ cavalry direction, when he began to shout orders. It was afternoon already, the Persians had adopted a defensive formation and weren't going to make the first moved; and he would not wait a second longer to start the attack. If Darius wanted to hide himself behind that wall of men, that was his problem. The 1, 800 men who conformed the best cavalry of the world followed him, directly to where the Cardaces, the Persian infantry troops, were waiting behind the archers.

This was the weakest point of the Persian formation, and Alexander knew that to achieve his goal he had first to crush the Cardaces, 10 thousand men against his small cavalry force. The Pinarus River wasn't as deep or wild as the Granicus and it was relatively easy to cross since it was shallow, but the hardest part where the thousands of arrows that rained upon the Macedonians, "such a shower of missiles that they collided with one another in the air"(1)

_Call for us, the power in all of us, _

_So far beyond the blackened sky tonight_

_Macedonian Left Wing, _

Berenike bit her fingernails when she saw the impressive sight of thousands of arrows shot at the same time. She clasped her hands and began to pray for her husband and 2 brothers, feeling a knot in the stomach, fearing that every time one raider fell could be Leonnatos, Hephaistion or Nikandros.

- ARCHERS! –Baerius booming voice took her out of her thoughts, making Berenike jump.

Berenike turned and saw 10 thousand horses galloping directly to where Parmelio was shouting orders to the Thessalian and Allied Greek cavalry. She couldn't imagine what were all those men feeling when they saw that monstrous sight, clamoring for their blood and ready to destroy them. She was relieved knowing she just had to shoot from the distance…or that was what she thought.

- READY! –shouted Baerius, and the first line of archers raised their bows.

_Glorious, forever more in us, _

_We are victorious, and so alive_

_Macedonian Center, _

Since he got his orders, Perdikkas knew his task was almost impossible. Cross the river in battle formation and maintained the phalanx, it would have been easier if Alexander had asked them to froze the river. The terrain was rough and the bank steep, and even if he kept shouting orders until his throat hurt, gaps started to appear among the ranks of the phalanx, and not only that, the enemy had constructed stake-palisades that hinder their advance. He started to curse.

- What are you waiting? A formal invitation from the Persians? ADVANCE! –shouted Perdikkas in his best parade voice.

_We'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow, _

_Our journey on towards a brighter day,_

_Macedonian Right Wing_,

Hephaistion was having an extremely hard time covering himself with his shield; the archers didn't give them a break and kept shooting without pause. It was just when their Macedonian archers, the slingers and lancers attack back that he felt he could kept going. He saw Alexander was still near him, he knew the King would want to be the first one in crossing the river, he always wanted to be the first one in everything, but Hephaistion wasn't planning to let him, it was far too dangerous.

As soon as the first Macedonian horse reached the other side, the archers retreated and the Cardaces launched their attack. The General smiled, at least now he didn't have to worry about the arrows; he hanged his shield from the saddle and drew his swords, always keeping an eye on the King; ready to cut his path and made a bloody offering for his King that day.

_Silent tears we left behind, still so far away, _

_Across the endless sands, _

_Through the fields of our despair,_

_Persian Center, _

Once the Greek mercenaries advance to face the Macedonian phalanx, a savage fight began in the river. The Greek mercenaries were as good soldiers as the Macedonians, discipline and deadly, they saw at once the gaps that appeared among the phalanx and took advantage of them immediately. Soon, neither side could advance and a bloody battle of wills and strength began.

From his position, Darius kept stretching his neck trying to understand what was happening on the battlefield, but all he could see was a huge mob divided in groups at different parts of the field. To him floated orders shouted in different languages, curses, screams, cries, the neighing of horses, the clang of swords and spears when they hit each other, the hooves of the horses... but all of this told him nothing. The Great King truly had no idea of what was going on in front of his eyes.

_Dream for all eternity, we stand, yeah, _

_Rise above the universe tonight, _

_Starchaser_

_Macedonian Right Wing, _

Contrary of Darius, Alexander knew perfectly well what was he doing. He struck not only with iron but also with fear the hearts of the Carduces, attacking them without mercy until he finally broke their will to fight, and replace it with fear of dying a terrible dead. The Carduces ran for their lives, and then, the King took his uneven eyes to where Darius was, surrounded by his Immortals.

- HEPHAISTION! –shouted Alexander, to be heard over the noise. His beloved cut the throat of his opponent and rode to where his King was waiting— Phai, take off your helmet –asked Alexander, in that tone of voice that appeared to be of someone else. His General didn't question him, and did as he was asked—We are going to attack Darius directly, but I want you always at the front of the charge, at my side.

- Yes, Alexander –still he had no idea of what was he planning, but he trusted him.

- They saw your fight against this man Kingu, I want them to look at you ready to kill them, understood? –his beloved smiled, a dangerous smile that in other circumstances would have made the King drool, but not now.

- Understood.

Only Alexander could regroup his cavalry at the middle of a charge and take them to attack Darius. It was crucial that he captured the Great King alive, he could feel his heart beating furiously against his chest at each step of Boukephalos, and each step brought him closer to his destiny. He was so close…

_Fly towards the storm, see the world reborn, _

_Feel the pain inside, the voice, the sorrow,_

_Persian Center, _

Oxathres, Darius' brother, lead the Royal Household cavalry ready to protect the Great King and launched the attack against the Macedonians. The Immortals also reacted quickly, they were the elite of the Persian army and were ready to prove that they deserved their flashy name. Quickly they took their positions surrounding the Great King, ready to protect him with their own lives. They would not run away, and they would not surrender; their lives weren't their own, they were the Great King's possession.

Darius narrowed his eyes and immediately found Hephaistion, riding at Alexander's right side on a magnificent white horse, the perfect contrast to the black stallion of the Macedonian King. The _hetairoi_ cavalry was approaching quickly and for the first time since the battle began, the Great King felt a cold shiver going down his spine.

_Across the distant shores, find the open door, _

_Stand alone, in judgment for tomorrow._

_Macedonian Left Wing, _

Berenike kept shooting just like Baerius had told her, at first everything had order and the mechanic was quite simple, but, as the battle went on, confusion spread around her. Naively she thought that she wouldn't have to see an enemy face, but Berenike saw with horror how some riders reached the Macedonian side of the river. They were few, but sufficient to scare the living hell out of her and the Thracian javelin men who where at her left side.

Calm down Eni and keep shooting –she said to herself taking a deep breath, her arm hurt and trembled after being shooting for hours, but she forced herself to concentrate and looked for another arrow.

Her companions watched Berenike in awe every time she shot; she never missed a target and she was even able to shoot 3 arrows at the same time. She truly was the best archer of the army.

_Years of pain still haunt us all, we saw the last sunrise, _

_Take me home, in freedom, for a lifetime..._

_Macedonian Right Wing, _

Just as Hephaistion said, the Immortals fought bravely and the Royal Household cavalry attacked like demons crawling out from the depts. One of the Immortals buried his sharp dagger in Alexander's thigh and the General, reacting quickly, cut his head with his 2 swords in a clean blow.

The King lifted his head and found his beloved.

- Be careful, I can't fight and take care of you at the same time –said Hephaistion in a cocky tone, and without turning back, he stabbed one of his swords in a man who tried to take him by surprise, coming from his left.

It was difficult for Hephaistion to fight on his horse, he was much deadly on the ground, but it was crazy to dismount in the middle of that confusion.

The General lifted his eyes and found his brother among the battle. Nikandros was having a hard time fighting against 2 Immortals, and Hephaistion rode to where he was, took his spear and threw it, piercing one of his enemies from side to side. The other one made the mistake of turning to see what had happened and then, Nikandros cut his throat. He lifted his green eyes to see who had helped him and laughed when he found his brother.

- I see at last you learn how to throw a spear properly –he said, making Hephaistion smile.

- Do you want me to baby-sit you, Nick? –his older brother showed him his middle finger, and the General laughed; he went back to Alexander's side.

_Praying on for the silence, and the last tears will blind, _

_So glorious, this fight inside, united we stand_

_Persian Center, _

Darius saw with horror how one by one his Immortals fell like insects, he turned his dark eyes to the battlefield and saw his Carduces and Asian levies running for their lives, only his Greek mercenaries and cavalry were still fighting like lions. He turned again and, for a moment, he found Alexander's uneven eyes; that made him sweat cold, they were so close that he could actually see the blood covering the Macedonian King.

Then, the Great King had a panic attack, he started to hyperventilate, had tachycardia and his hands sweated cold. He shouted to his driver to take him out of there, but the dead bodies of his faithful Immortals were blocking his escape route, so he asked for another chariot.

_Free from this world, here for the last time, _

_Oceans collide inside of us all,_

_Macedonian Left Wing, _

Berenike saw the savage battle around the Great King, and for a moment she stopped shooting.

- That is clever –said a man at her side.

- What is clever?

- King Alexander is aiming to finish Darius –said the man, scratching his nose—If he kills him, the battle is over.

Berenike opened her gray eyes and saw again the fight around the Great King. The Immortals were doing an outstanding job and she started to fear that no one would be able to reach Darius. Spears and javelins didn't reach him, he was still too far from them.

If only they have an archer –she thought, feeling her heart beating faster.

Berenike turned a saw a horse without a rider, not far from her, and an idea struck her. If she could get to where Darius was, she could shoot him, she knew of what was she capable and she could do it.

The battle would be over and Leon, my brothers and Alex would be fine –she made up her mind, took a bunch of arrow from her feet and ran with all her forces to the horse.

Her companions thought she was running away, and Baerius was too busy to see what was she doing. Berenike mounted the horse and kicked his flanks. She would have to take the longest route but the safest, behind the Macedonian phalanx and follow the steps of the _hetairoi_ cavalry. She had no time, so she hurried.

_Believe who we are, _

_The phoenix will guide us, _

_Freedom will rise once again._

_Macedonian Center,_

Krateros was soak and covered in blood and mud, he was hoarse by now, after hours shouting orders without pause, and exhausted after being fighting at each step to advance, they had to keep advancing or would be dead men. The Greek mercenaries prove to be the tough opponents they claimed to be, and Krateros was doing everything he could to keep the phalanx with close ranks.

He could hear Nikanor shouting orders at his right, the _hypaspyst_ and the _Agema_ were having a hard time too, but they had to resist; many officers were dead by now and their situation didn't look good. Krateros knew the King had a plan, even if he didn't knew what it was, and he couldn't see what was happening at the other side of the river, so he would have to trust Alexander and played his part the best way he could.

_Save us tonight, the last hope for all of us, _

_Light-years gone by, we're still holding on,_

_Persian Center, _

Darius was still struggling to get out of there, when an arrow flew and nailed itself in his chariot. Then he panicked, he took the reins himself and finally could move the chariot to ran away.

An arrow? That was the first question in all the minds of the men who saw it. And when they turned they found a woman; yes a woman on a brown horse holding a bow, ready to shoot the Persian King again. Berenike had taken off her helmet to see better, and now her long and thick black hair was sliding through her back, dancing slowly at the wind's mercy. In that moment she wasn't an ordinary woman, in that moment she was the Goddess Artemis, and that terrified the Persians who really thought a Goddess had descended to kill them and aid the Macedonian invaders.

Oxathres paled and many of his men ran away, including some of the Immortals, fearing to incur in divine wrath.

- Nick! Isn't that your sister? –asked Kleopatros, Nikandros' friend.

Hephaistion and Nikandros thought they were hallucinating when they saw their sister there. Kleitos didn't know who she was, the same as Philotas, but either way they were in shock to found a woman there. Leonnatos just stared at her, as if he were hoping that she would disappear at any moment, like an illusion.

Berenike closed one eye, oblivious of the shocking faces around her, and prepare to shoot again against Darius, standing up on the stirrups; but then, a wounded Immortal ran to where she was, he took a spear and pierced her horse. The wounded animal cried horrible and fell, but Berenike rolled on the ground and the horse didn't crush her. She was still confused and dizzy when the Immortal came ready to kill her, she saw him with eyes wide open, his blade shining under the sun, and she covered her head with her hands in a poor attempt of protecting herself. But the fatal blow never came; Leonnatos arrived first, and cut the Persian's arm. The Immortal screamed, and fell on his knees, then, Leonnatos cut his throat.

- LEON! –exclaimed Berenike with a big smile, she stood up, his knees shook so much that she thought she was going to fall again. Berenike was going to run and embrace him, but when she saw her husband's eyes, she stopped.

Those weren't the eyes of her dear "Kitty-pon", those were the eyes of a man who had been killing all afternoon and that, chilled her blood.

- By Ares' ball! What are you doing here? –Leonnatos was furious and covered in blood and gore, she had never seen him so angry and that scared her.

- I…I… —Berenike felt she was going to cry. She took her bow with force. She was scared, she had stolen a horse, rode in the middle of a battle, shot against the Great King, her horse had died and almost crushed her, and now Leonnatos was yelling at her?

- Berenike! –Alexander called her, riding to where she was. Berenike was sure he was going to scold her, like Leonnatos, and was starting to regret her decision of going there, of asking the King a chance to be an archer in his army, for coming to Asia in the first place. She lifted her head crying when she saw that Alexander was offering her his hand. Berenike saw Leonnatos and then the King—Come! –Alexander insisted.

She was very confused but gave him her hand, even if she didn't understand what was going on, and Alexander lifted her, to sit her behind him on Boukephalos.

- Leonnatos, on your horse now! Darius is running away –said the King hastily —Philotas!

- I'm here –answered Parmelio's son, approaching him.

- Go with the _hetairoi_ cavalry and help the phalanx, they are having a hard time. Attack the mercs from the right flank and crush them –said the King, his eyes on the battle still in process in the river— Kleitos! Come with me, take the _Ile Basilike_ we are going after Darius –and before someone could say something Alexander kicked Boukephalos' flanks and went after the Great King.

_Save us tonight, a star shines in all of us, _

_Far beyond our lives, still our glory lives on._

_Our kingdom come, we stand as one, _

_And we will live for always evermore_

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 230


	76. Battle of Issus Pt III

**CHAPTER 69**

Hephaistion was the first one to move and follow the King; by now, the Persian infantry was in brazen flight, and as soon as the Persian cavalry, under the command of Nabarzanes, saw that the Great King had gone, they retreated too.

- Eni, do you think you can shoot Darius? –asked Alexander, making Boukephalos run like the wind following the Great King and his escort through the rough terrain. It was a difficult pursuit; the men who fled from the battlefield filled the road completely, making it hard for the Macedonian horses to advance.

Berenike needed a moment to understand what was happening, everything was so quick. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

- Yes, I can do it –the King nodded.

- I don't want him dead.

- I see what I can do –Berenike kneeled on the saddle, and when she felt she was going to fell, she embraced Alexander—I'm sorry –but the King didn't answered, he was too concentrated in what he was doing. Darius was far from him, but not too far and he was determined to catch him.

She tried again, closed one eye and shoot; her arrow hit one guard on the back making him fall and roll on the ground.

Too short –thought Berenike, one arm around the King's shoulders, and she tried again.

They chased Darius almost for an hour, dodging or crushing the fleeing Persian soldiers; Berenike killed 5 guards but she couldn't get Darius, his men protected him almost in a fanatical way, covering him with shields or their own bodies. She made a pout and aimed again.

Please Artemis, lend me your strength –prayed Berenike. She opened her eyes again and shoot. This time Berenike shot Darius on his arm but one of the guards shot back and hit her on the chest.

The impact threw her off balance and she fell from Boukephalos, rolling on the ground. Kleitos, who was riding just behind the King, had to pull his horse's reins not to crush her, and the rest of the _Ile Basilike_ passed riding at his side at full speed following the Great King, completely unaware of what was happening. The _hipparch_ dismounted and went to see her, kneeling at her side.

- Hey! Are you fine? –asked Kleitos moving Berenike, to make her rest on her back.

Everything was spinning around Berenike, her body hurt horrible because of the fall and she needed a moment to understand what was happening. She felt a terrible pain on her chest; took her hand to her breastplate and opened her eyes in astonishment seeing the blood covering her fingers.

- Oh dear Zeus! –she exclaimed scared—I'm going to die!

- You are not dying –said Kleitos, taking out his dagger to cut the ties of her breastplate.

- Eni! –Hephaistion arrived running, and kneeled at her side. He was riding at Alexander's side and saw his sister falling. He immediately came after her, leaving the pursuit, his sister was first—Eni, what happened?

- A-a-an arrow hit me –his sister cried, trembling.

- It's nothing –said the _hipparch_, taking off her breastplate.

Berenike made faces and clenched her jaw; it hurt.

- What happened? –Alexander arrived too.

- An arrow hit the girl and, for what I'm seeing –he took the arrow from the breastplate— It's broken, she had the point buried –Kleitos explained.

- WHAT? –Berenike exclaimed, even more scared.

The King kneeled too and Kleitos made room for him. Alexander took his _hipparch's_ dagger and cut her cloths.

- What are you doing? –asked Berenike in horror, thick tears were sliding through her dirty cheeks.

- I have to get the arrow's point –explained the King, cutting also the bandages she used to wrap her breasts.

- Eni, it's all right, Alexander knows what is he doing –said Hephaistion, trying to calm his sister down, caressing her forehead.

- But…but… —and they all were so concentrated in her wound, the battle, the chase… that they completely forgot the fact that Berenike was a woman, and as soon as the King cut the bandages, she immediately covered her now naked breasts with her arms.

Then, they remembered.

Oh crap! –thought Hephaistion, and judging by Alexander's and Kleitos' expressions, they were thinking exactly the same thing.

- Eni…I can't see your wound –said the King, in the softest tone of voice that he could use.

- You are not going to see me half naked –she answered sobbing.

The _hipparch_ ran a hand through his face.

- This is why women shouldn't been in the army –said Kleitos—Girl, you have more important things to worry about than us seeing you half naked, do you really think you have something that we haven't seen before?

- Eni, listen, you have to let Alexander examine your wound –said Hephaistion tenderly, but Berenike wasn't very sure about that.

- C-c-can't my brother do it? –she asked.

- Your brother? –asked Kleitos, his dark eyes on the General—She is your sister? And what in the name of Ares is she doing here?

- Long story –said the King, and both turned to see him.

Long story? So he knew my sister was here as an archer –thought Hephaistion—Oh, Alex and I are going to have a very long conversation after this.

- Eni, I don't know how to treat wounds –answered the General—Please, let Alexander do this.

Berenike wasn't convinced but she nodded.

- But I don't want..._sob_…him…to see me –she said watching Kleitos.

- What? –exclaimed the _hipparch_ but the King nodded, and he had to turn, grumbling something about women and the army.

Now, Berenike uncrossed her arms. The arrow had hit her near the sternum, but hadn't pierced her; just hurt the skin of her right breast.

- I'm sorry, Eni –said the King.

- Sorry?… What do you mean? I'm going to die? –asked Berenike at the verge of tears, again.

Alexander had to take her breast to take the arrow's point out; she just squeezed her eyes.

- You are going to be fine –the King cut his own cloths—Sit.

Hephaistion helped her and Berenike had to raise her arms and collected her hair to let Alexander cover her wound. Oh that was so embarrassing; but at least now she was giving her back to Kleitos. The _hipparch_, tired of this, turned and found the slender, shapely figure of Berenike, her narrow waist where the fabric swirled, her curved hips, the white and smooth skin of her back, and for a moment he found himself following the canal that formed her spine.

Oh great! Now I'm in the urgent need of a woman –thought Kleitos.

- Alex, your thigh is bleeding –Hephaistion observed.

- It's nothing.

They heard the horses' hooves of the rest of the _Ile Basilike_, and Hephaistion covered his sister with his cloak.

- Alexander, Darius escape –said Leonnatos, when he noticed that it was his wife the one who had fell from a horse, and who was now half naked and only cover by Hephaistion's cloak—Eni? What happened to you? –he dismounted and went to where she was.

- She was hit by an arrow –answered Hephaistion—She is fine –he explained to the concerned husband while Alexander asked the questions about Darius.

The Great King had escape but he had left behind his magnificent war chariot and his emblems as the ruler of millions of souls along with his royal mantle, shield and bow, to run away through the mountains on a common horse.

Alexander took his uneven eyes to the sky.

- There is no point in chasing him now –he said—It will be night soon, and he knows this lands better than us, lets go back.

_The Persian camp was merged into complete chaos when we arrived; the soldiers were sacking the place full with riches and luxuries with the hunger of men who had been fighting all afternoon, risking their lives and witnessing the dead of friends and companions. My brother Nikandros had heard my story about the giant tent of the concubines, and of course that was the first place he went. I don't have to say that the concubines were terrified when my brother came in, covered in blood, mud and gore, dressed in armor, only his helmet was missing, and with his sword in hand still dripping blood._

Every concubine had their own room, but since they started to hear the commotion outside they all gather at the central hall of the tent. So, there were 360 beautiful women, watching Nikandros as if he were Asto Vidatu, the Persian demon of death.

- Oh sweet Aphrodite! I die and came to the Elysian Fields –said Nikandros, without breath, after killing every single guard that dare to cross in his path. He could hear noise outside, he wasn't the only one who had thought of coming to this place, but he was the only one who knew what was inside.

Krateros, Perdikkas and Ptolemy had followed Nikandros, after their ferocious battle at the river they one wanted one thing: booty.

- Holy harpies on a tree! –exclaimed Perdikkas without breath, watching the beautiful and terrify women in front of them—What is this place?

- This, gentlemen, is the royal harem –said Nikandros theatrically—360 beauties at our disposal.

- Wow! –exclaimed Krateros and Ptolemy.

_I'm such a good good boy_

_I just need e new toy_

_I tell ya what, girl_

_Dance for me, I'll keep you overemployed_

_Just tell me a story_

_You know the one I mean_

(Motley Crue, _Girls, Girls, Girls_)

- So, how are we going to divide the booty? –asked Perdikkas and the other 3 looked at him frowning.

Krateros hit him behind the head.

- Are you an idiot? We are 4, and they are 360, do you really think you can get 80 women all for yourself? –asked Krateros.

- 90 –Nikandros corrected him.

- Why not? Darius got them all for himself, or not? –Krateros reconsidered that, and started to nod slowly.

- Guys, Alexander would never consent to let us have 90 women for ourselves –said Ptolemy.

- But we almost died at the river thanks to his plan; he owes us this –Perdikkas insisted. Of the 3 of them he was the youngest and the most innocent with 23 years old, then Nikandros with 28, Ptolemy with 34 and Krateros who, in a matter of days, would be 38 years old.

- Wake up Perdikkas, Ptolemy is right –said Nikandros.

- So, what do we do? –asked a very disappointed Perdikkas, who until a minute ago he had been fantasizing with the possibility of having a King's life, surrounded by beautiful women.

- The rest of the lads will be coming soon –said Krateros, turning to see the entrance—I say that everyone pick up one or two and let's get the hell out of here.

And so they did, Nikandros and Ptolemy took one girl each, Krateros 2, and Perdikkas tried to take 3, but one of them kicked him between the legs and he ended empty handed. Before the concubines could join forces and kick the 4 of them out of there, the rest of the officers and soldiers noticed the giant tent and came in too, and mayhem started.

XXX

As soon as Alexander came back, he went directly to Darius' tent. The Great King's pavilion, along with his family: mother, wife and children weren't touch since they now belong to Alexander, as war booty, along with the magnificent war chariot that Darius had abandoned. Berenike had gone with Leonnatos and of course, Hephaistion was still with Alexander, hearing him talking with Kleitos about their amazing victory, when he heard a hysterical and high pitch voice that he recognized immediately as Xsayarsa's.

- Where are you going? –asked the King when he saw his beloved dismounting.

- I'll catch you later –was all that Hephaistion answered. He left his horse with one of his companions and ran to where he could hear Xsayarsa's voice.

He found a group of _pezetairoi_ in what, until a couple of hours ago, had been the eunuch's tent. Xsayarsa was shouting all kind of curses in Persian and Greek, while the soldiers where sacking his tent; his servant, Atash, was hiding behind his master and when Xsayarsa tried to stop one of the Macedonians from taking a magnificent carved box, the man drew his sword ready to pierce the eunuch as if he were a pig.

Xsayarsa closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he found Hephaistion in front of him; the General had stopped the blow with his own sword. The _pezetairoi_ was as surprise as the eunuch, everybody in the army knew Hephaistion and how strong was he, and watching him still in armor with ferocious glint in his eyes, made the other Macedonians shiver.

- That's enough! –said the General in his best commanding voice—You will leave this tent in peace, NOW!

The men left the things they had taken and obeyed at once; they knew Hephaistion was more than capable of cutting their heads.

- Yarsa, are you all…? –but before he could ask, the eunuch embraced him and started to cry, leaning his head against his chest.

- _Peris_…is you…oh thank you Ahura Mazda…thank you… —he sobbed, and Hephaistion scratched his own cheek with his index finger, without knowing what to do.

- Are you hurt? –Xsayarsa shook his head.

- These…BARBARIANS! Entered my tent and…–he looked for his handkerchief and blew his nose—His divinity is dead! –he cried again—I…I can't believe it…what is going to be of us?…we are at the hands of barbarians…no offence, _Peris_.

-Yarsa, listen to me. Darius is not dead, he escaped –the eunuch's eyes shone with hope—But you can't stay here in your tent…

- But is mine.

- I know, but I can't stay here to protect you and you are in danger –Hephaistion continued—Take your things and go to my tent –the eunuch moved his head up and down, still sobbing.

- And where is it, _Peris_?

- Outside –since they had won the battle, he imagine that by now, their camp were dismantled and moved closer to the Persian—Pack your things and I'll be back for you –then he thought in another person—Yarsa, do you know a _Magus_ named Bahman?

Xsayarsa spoke in Persian, telling his servant to start packing.

- Yes, he is the professor of his mightiness' son –he answered.

- Is he here?

- Yes, he is…near the Great King's tent…unless he had managed to escape, but I don't think so, he is very old…I remember one time…

- Wait here –Hephaistion interrupted him, taking the eunuch by the arms— I'll go for him and I'll take you all to my tent, is that clear?

- Yes, _Peris_.

The General left, running to the center of the camp where the Great King's tent was, and found a very similar scenario in Bahman's place, the soldiers were sacking his tent, but he, contrary to what Xsayarsa had done, was sitting on a chair, watching without saying a word how his most precious things were stolen.

- STOP! –shouted Hephaistion and the 3 men inside turned to see him—You will leave everything intact here and leave.

- Why should we do that? –asked one of them, the General recognized him as a Thessalian—We arrived first.

- Yes, but now I'm telling you, you can't stay here.

The Thessalian try to take his sword, but before he could even touch the hilt, he had Hephaistion's blades at each side of his neck.

- Please, I dare you to move –the Thessalian swallowed and dropped the things he was carrying; and he and his companions had no other choice but to left the tent, cursing.

The General went to see Bahman, and saw he was bleeding from a wound on his head.

- You are hurt –said the Macedonian, looking for a cloth to clean the blood.

- I'm fine, thank you commander –said Bahman smiling.

- You are not safe here, pack your things and I will take you with me –said the Macedonian hastily. He saw 2 men dead on the _Magus'_ tent and Bahman said before he could ask.

- They were my apprentices, good boys both –the _Magus_ stood up with difficulty.

- I'll help you to pack.

Half and hour latter, Hephaistion and his peculiar group were heading to the camp's gates. Xsayarsa and his servant couldn't stop crying watching the destruction around them, hearing the screams of men and women; Bahman said nothing but the General could see the sadness in his eyes.

- SIR! –one of the King's pages came running—Sir, the King is asking for you.

- I'll go as soon as I can –said Hephaistion, but the boy insisted.

- Sir, the King is eager to see you –the General smiled.

- I imagine, but tell him I'll go as soon as I can –the page nodded, not very sure of how was the King going to react, but he ran back to the Great King's tent.

- Is something wrong? –asked Xsayarsa, sobbing.

Hephaistion shook his head.

- Alexander wants to see me, that's all.

- Your King?…ohhh! now I understand…he never ceased to be your lover, isn't that right? –asked the eunuch and Hephaistion only smiled back.

- I'm very sorry to have ticked you all –he extended his apology to Bahman. The _Magus_ only nodded.

- You don't have to apologize, commander. You are an honorable man, and you did what you have to do for your kingdom –said Bahman.

- Thank you… —said the Macedonian, not expecting that answer—Please, don't call me commander; my name is Hephaistion.

- All right, Hephaistion –said the _Magus_, still walking with difficulty, he must have sprained an ankle.

- _Peris_, if your King is summoning you, shouldn't you go immediately? –asked Xsayarsa, too used to the Persian protocol.

- Don't worry Yarsa, he can live without me for another hour –said the General.

- Isn't he going to be mad? –the eunuch paled with he sole idea of making a King wait.

The General smiled, helping Bahman.

- Alexander is not Darius –he said.

Hephaistion left his guests at his own tent, and Achilles ran to receive him, embracing him with all his forces.

- Daddy, daddy! Kyros said we won! –exclaimed the excited boy jumping, as if they had won the Olympics against the Persians, not a bloody battle.

Hephaistion smiled and kissed his head, he didn't want to boast about their victory in front of his Persian refugees.

- Yes, Aki; Kyros is right…but see whom I found –said his father, and Achilles was more than happy to see his professor again; his eyes shone and he ran to embrace him too, making the _Magus_ smile.

- Professor Bahman! And Cyrus? –asked the boy.

- He is fine –said his father, answering before Bahman could say something.

- Is he? –asked Xsayarsa, remembering the screams from the royal harem.

The General nodded.

- Darius' family are Alexander's right of conquest, and he is not going to harm them –answered Hephaistion, absolutely sure of his words.

Xsayarsa wasn't so sure about that, after all, for what he had seen, the Macedonians were more barbaric than the Greeks, if that was possible, and they were talking about the King of the barbarians, the barbarian number one…but he said nothing.

- I have to go –said Hephaistion suddenly—I have made Alexander wait long enough. I'll come back tomorrow.

- Daddy, can I go with you? –asked Achilles running to him.

- No, Aki, not now –his son made a pout—Tomorrow.

Bahman took the General's hands.

- I'm in debt with you, Hephaistion.

- Don't mention it, we'll talk tomorrow of what are we are going to do –said the Macedonian—Try to rest; we all had a very long and difficult day. Kyros, you are in charge.

- Yes, sir.

When Hephaistion left his tent he could hear his sister voice, screaming from Leonnatos' tent and Leonnatos extremely angry voice shouting. For a moment he was tempted to go and see if Berenike was fine, but he didn't want to intrude and besides, he had to go to Alexander's side.

XXX

- I don't know why are you so angry? –said Berenike crying, she had never before seen her husband this furious.

- You don't know? Berenike you disguised yourself as an archer to fight against the Persian army! –shouted Leonnatos—This is too much, this time you cross the line.

- But Alexander was all right with the idea, why can't you be too? –she cried.

- Because you are MY wife! –exclaimed Leonnatos—I have been extremely tolerant with you, I told you I didn't want to take you with me as a camp follower and you disobeyed and came without telling me a word, you endanger my children in Halicarnassus, stayed with the army even when I told you I wanted you back at home…and now you went to talk to Alexander behind my back and enlisted yourself as an archer without asking my opinion.

- I had to do it –Berenike said sobbing.

- Why? –for Leonnatos, there wasn't a single argument she could use to justify what she had just done.

- You would have never agree…and…and every time the army doesn't have supplies the camp followers are the first ones to be hungry…–she explained with drowned voice—But…as an archer I get better food rations for the children and Nety.

And that only made things worst.

- In other words you are saying that I'm not capable of taking care of my own family –she had hurt his pride without noticing.

- No! –Berenike shook her head— No Leon, that is not…

- Why you didn't tell me this before?

- Because I didn't want to bother you with this –Berenike tried to explain.

- And you thought that working as an archer wouldn't bother me? –he was furious—This is enough Berenike, you almost get yourself kill today and I'm tired of this. You don't respect me and you don't obey me –she cried again—You will go back to Macedonia, do you hear me? I don't want you here!

Leonnatos left the tent and Berenike fell on the floor crying. She had a horrible day, and at the end of all of it her husband had yelled at her and said he didn't want her there. The best day of her life had turned into the worst.

* * *

I know there are still many things pending, I haven't forgot them ^_^ But I'm afraid you will have to wait a little longer to know what happened.

Please! Review! And see you next Wednesday.


	77. Chapter 76

**Hello!**

Well, as usual I'm here with the new chapters. Thanks again for all your support, you are awesome! ^_^

**A/N:** Just a short message –Zophiel clears her throat and takes her microphone—Bagoas is not going to appear now. I repeat, Bagoas is not appearing now ^_^ I was re reading my books and Bagoas appears, and I quote Dr, Green, in page 333 of his book _Alexander of Macedon_: "Soon after the King's return to Zadracarta, Nabarzanes arrived on the scene. The grand vizier had brought numerous costly offerings with him to sweeten his reception, including an eunuch of remarkable beauty…" _blah, blah, blah_…this, is after Gaugamela. So, be happy, we still have 2 or 3 years before meeting him :D

**Hello Yoite Kira: **You made laughed a lot :D So, now I'm a mind reader hehehe! I'm so happy to read you also wanted to rescue Xsayarsa and Bahman. Yep, I totally agree, Yarsa is going to be a great help when Bagoas came into the picture, and he also has to meet Alexander…that is going to be something ^_^ Yes, yes, yes, Alexander and Darius' family are another interesting thing that is going to happen around here, and not only because of Darius' mom, also because Aki is friends with Cyrus Ochus. I haven't forgot, don't worry, they have to talk about King Philip's murderer but not yet…A million thanks again for everything, you made my day! PS: Owww! I'm so glad to you like last chaps :D

**CHAPTER 70**

By the time Hephaistion arrived at the Great King's tent it was already dark; on his way there he could hear the laughs and the happy chatting of the men around the camp that, until a couple of hours ago had been under the authority of Darius. Now order had been restored, sentries were post around the place and the security, as always, was the first priority of the young King. For Hephaistion it was so strange to enter the magnificent tent at the center but without all the security, without the hundreds of people waiting for an audience, to find Macedonian guards instead of the Immortals, and to have access to the Great King's bed room without being search at 7 security posts. He could only imagine how Xsayarsa and Bahman were feeling if he, a foreigner, a man who had only lived among them for 2 weeks, could feel the contrast, the change that had happened in just one afternoon.

And this is just the beginning –he thought—These changes are only the start of something bigger…how quickly life changes…

When he entered the Great King's chamber he retained his breath, the place was amazing and it smell deliciously to incense. Curtains, carpets, tapestries, the furniture…everything around him was a silent witness of the splendor of the Persian court; but this was only a sample of what was waiting for them in Babylon, Susa, Ecbatana and Persepolis; Hephaistion could only imagine how could be the Great King's palaces if his tent looked better than all the temples of Zeus back in Greece.

He saw Darius servants there, scared but obeying the orders of their new master; after all they had no other choice. Hephaistion felt sorry for them, Darius had ran away without thinking twice about the people he left behind, without caring what was Alexander going to do with his people.

This was something the General couldn't comprehend, if he had been Darius, it would have been impossible for him to run away leaving everything behind, he would have fought like a lion to protect his kingdom, he would have…

- You are late, where were…? –the question died in Alexander's lips as soon as he saw his beloved.

The King had bathed in Darius' magnificent bathroom and changed into one of the Great King's cloths…a little big for him but he didn't care. His General, on the contrary, was still wearing his armor without a helmet, his hair loose and without his dark cloak…just like his dream, that very ardent dream that had left him aroused enough to sleep with Lysanias.

- I'm sorry I had things to do –answered Hephaistion, a dark stain of blood, that wasn't his own, covered his left cheek, his neck, and shoulder; his armor was dirty but that, gave him a savage appearance that had Alexander speechless—Are you all right? –he asked frowning when the King said nothing.

- Yes.

- It's an amazing place, isn't it? –the King saw him without understanding—The tent, this tent.

- Oh, yes, it is an amazing place…we are going to have a great banquet here –said Alexander, recovering quickly—Apparently Darius had left orders to prepare a magnificent feast to celebrate his victory, can you believe it?

- Yes, I can –answered his beloved, remembering his conversation with the Great King and his overconfidence in defeating the Macedonian army.

- Well, it would be a waste not to enjoy it –the King took a seat.

- How is your thigh? –asked his General remembering his wound, his dark gray eyes wandering around the bedroom.

- I've had worst, doctor Philip took care of it and its much better now –his beloved nodded.

- Then, I suppose I'll go and change…and take a bath –said Hephaistion, watching himself. He had left a path of mud on the magnificent carpet.

- You don't have to go in order to take a bath –said Alexander, and his beloved smiled, successfully reading his mind.

- And…if I stay here to bathe; would you like to watch me, your majesty? –Hephaistion purred making the King's body burned in desire.

Alexander cleared his throat.

- Yes, I will like that, thank you –he answered in his most serious voice.

The General walked toward him and knelt astride on the huge magnificent chair, taking especial care in not touching him. He put his hands on the back of the chair and leaned his body slightly to the front, his head bent within inches of Alexander, just a few points of his hair caressed the King's cheek.

- Why don't you help me to untie my armor? –oh this was more and more like his dream and Alexander thought he would melt under him.

But the King made a great effort to stay as if nothing was happening and took his hands to the breastplate. Hephaistion was ready to give his King the show of his life, when they heard women screams, moans and cries of grief and despair coming from nearby. They were like the voices of the torture souls crawling from the Hades.

- What the hell is that? –asked Hephaistion standing up, and Alexander went to the bedroom entrance.

- Eurycliedes! –the King called his guard, and the young man came running.

- Yes, sire –he answered with military efficiency.

- What is that noise? –Alexander wanted to know, and his beloved appeared behind him—Are women inside this tent?

- No, sire –answered Eurycliedes, shaking his head—The screams come from the tent next to this.

The King frowned, and Leonnatos arrived; he wanted to talk to Alexander in private and had come here after leaving his wife hoping to catch the King before the banquet. Hephaistion noticed he looked angry and a little crestfallen and, immediately remembered the shouts and angry voices coming from his friend's tent. He only hoped his sister would be fine.

- What happened? –asked the newcomer, but he got his answer when they heard the cries and screams again.

- Why are women next to this tent and who are they? –asked Alexander, thinking quickly in the only possible explanation: they were Darius' family. But he refused to believe this, because that would mean that the Great King was even a bigger coward than he had thought.

- "Sire, they are Darius' mother and wife and children" –explained Eurycliedes—"They know you have his bow and his royal mantle and that his shield has been brought back, and they are mourning for his death"(1)

Sometimes I wish I were wrong –thought the King.

Alexander thought that someone had to go and tell the Great King's family the truth, that Darius lived, to comfort them. But…

- I can go and talk to them –said Hephaistion at once, reading his mind.

The King remained silent. He didn't want to go because he had pending things with Hephaistion, and he certainly didn't want to send Hephaistion because he had other plans for him.

- Leon, go and talk to Darius' family –he made up his mind quickly.

- Me? –Leonnatos pointed at himself with his index finger—And what should I tell them?

- Tell them –said Alexander, thinking quickly—"That Darius is alive, his mantle and weapons he had left, as he fled for safety, in his war chariot, and these, and nothing else, had fallen in my hands" (2)

Leonnatos nodded, memorizing the message.

- Right. I'll go then –he turned on his heels and left.

Hephaistion waited until they were back inside the Great King's bedroom, now Alexander's bedroom, to speak again.

- You know I should have gone to see Darius' family –the King nodded, taking a seat again. His thigh hurt but he didn't want to admit it.

- I know, but I need you for another mission –said Alexander in a professional tone.

- Really? –exclaimed his beloved, imagining what kind of "mission" was that.

- Besides, Leon is in better conditions than you, you are still cover in blood and wearing your armor. You would have scared those women even more –Alexander explained, making him smile.

- Yes, sure –he didn't believe that. His beloved knew perfectly well why he had sent Leonnatos instead of him, even if this was a good explanation, but said nothing more—Fine…I want to talk to you about something –said Hephaistion, suddenly serious and the King sighed.

- About Eni –he successfully guessed—I bet Leon came to talk to me about the same.

- Why did you let her join the army as an archer? –that was the million _drachma_ question.

Alexander gave his beloved the summary of his entire conversation with her, when he was still at Tarsus, exactly the same words that he and Berenike had used. He had a blessed memory and didn't forget a thing.

- She is a great archer, Phai –he said at the end of his story—Did you see her today? She was great! The Persians thought Eni was a goddess when she appeared before Darius; I heard from our men that she scared the living hell out of them –Alexander laughed—And now, thanks to your sister, the Persians believe I have Artemis on my side. Don't you see? This is perfect!

- No, Alex you are the one who doesn't see this clearly –said Hephaistion, his weight against a table, his hands on the edge—Eni is a woman not a professional soldier, you can't endanger her life like this, she was almost kill today and, to make things worst, Leon knew nothing about this whole thing –the King sighed—You should have talked with Leon first.

- What are you saying? That I should give up on my best archer just because Leon is angry? –Alexander held his gaze.

- Your best archer is also my sister –his beloved insisted—Alex, if there is someone in this place that understands Eni, its me. I know her situation is difficult, and I understand her because if I were her and in love with you, I would have came here with you as a camp follower, and probably I should have ended doing the same things she is doing.

Alexander was moved by his words.

- If you were a woman…you would have come with me? –he asked softly.

- That surprises you? Honestly, I thought you knew me better than this –said his beloved.

The King smiled happy.

- That would have made you Queen –he said amused— Do you realize that if you were woman you would be my wife?

- Shut up! –Alexander laughed—You are changing the subject. Alex, if you want to have Eni here, as an archer you have to talk with Leon first.

- But your opinion is that I shouldn't keep her –Hephaistion nodded—Even though she deservers a reward and part of the spoils, Eni was magnificent today.

- Do as you think is better, but please –he held the King's gaze again—Don't risk my sister's life.

Alexander nodded.

XXX

Berenike was crying on her bed inside Leonnatos' tent. Her husband had gone to the celebration banquet at the Great King's tent, and she hadn't stopped crying since half an hour ago. Netikerty was very worried but she didn't know what to say, and just stayed there, sitting at her side, caressing her head. It broke her heart to hear her cry like this; she loved his mistress as if she were her own older sister, and would do anything for her, even if half the time Netikerty didn't understood her reasons or her actions. The Egyptian was a simple woman, if her mistress had a loving husband, a great family and 2 children, why to risk her life on a battlefield? That was beyond her, but if her mistress wanted to do that, she would always be there to help her.

Berenike didn't want to go back to Macedonia, she didn't want to be a housewife like her mother…She had married Leonnatos when she was still a teenager, and had been a mother at her 16 years old. All right, that had been her fault, but thanks to that she never did what she wanted, she never enjoyed her life, she wasn't even a woman before going to her husband's house. Of course Berenike loved Leonnatos, and she was very grateful that the Gods had put him in her life, that he had taken her into his house knowing she was pregnant; but… Now, she was 21, she wanted to live an adventure, to do something more that just being at her house cooking and taking care of her children.

Berenike wasn't like her mother, she wanted more, and more than once she had regretted being born as a woman, because if she had been a man like Nikandros and Hephaistion, she would have been able to do whatever she wanted...her brothers weren't married, for a start. Her father wasn't angry with Hephaistion for having a bastard son and hadn't forced him to marry. If she were a man, she would be able to fight at Leonnatos' side, like Hephaistion did with Alexander.

That day, at the middle of the battle of Issus, had been the best day of her life, and now Leonnatos wanted to send her back to Macedonia, she felt as if he were sending her to prison.

And she cried and cried and when she was tired, feeling her eyes puffy, she cried even more.

- Excuse me? –said a boy from the tent's entrance, and Netikerty ran to see what he wanted.

- Yes? –asked the Egyptian.

- Ma'am, the King send me to deliver this –said the page, giving Netikerty a very beautiful Persian dress of pink silk with beautiful flowers—He said that he wants to see Berenike at the celebration banquet tonight at his tent.

- Thank you, I'll give the message to my mistress.

The page left the tent and Netikerty returned to Berenike's side.

- The King sends this –said the Egyptian, leaving the dress at her mistress' side—And he is requesting your presence at the banquet.

- What? –Berenike sat, and cleaned the tears from her eyes and cheeks with the back of her hand—Are you sure? –Netikerty nodded.

Berenike didn't understand. Her mother had told her that decent women didn't attend to men's banquets, what Alexander was asking was scandalous. She took the dress and caressed the soft fabric; she had never had a dress as beautiful as this one…was it embroidery with gold and pearls?

- What a beautiful dress –she said and Netikerty nodded—What do you think?

- I think that if you go, master Leonnatos is going to be furious –said the slave.

- He is already furious, Nety…besides, we are returning to Macedonia tomorrow…what the hell! –she said standing up. This was her last chance to do this kind of things, once she were back at Pella all was over—Help me, if this is my only chance of attending to a men's party I want to look my best.

Netikerty shook her head. She knew this was going to have a bad ending, but she didn't say a thing.

XXX

At the Great King's tent, all the officers of the Macedonian army were reunited to have the most magnificent banquet of their lives. Hephaistion couldn't stop smiling; it was so strange to be in this "hall" again but this time with all the Macedonians enjoying the magnificent food. He was sitting at the King's side on the same coach, and having the best view of the place from here.

- "So this, it would seem, is to be a King"(1) –said Alexander, surveying his surroundings, and his beloved laughed.

- Try the ostrich –said Hephaistion, giving him his own plate—It's the most delicious thing you have ever tasted –if they were alone, he would have fed him like a little boy, but not in public; one thing his beloved would never do was to embarrass him in front of other people, least of all in front of his own men.

- I'm telling you –said Leonnatos not far from the General and the King—Darius' mother and wife totally freaked out when they saw me arriving with my men. They started to scream and they threw themselves at my feet, they thought I was going to execute them.

- What did you do? –asked Perdikkas with interest.

- Well, I gave them Alexander's message, through the interpreter of course, that Darius is alive –answered Leonnatos— And that Alexander "wished them to retain all the marks, ceremonies and titles of royalty, as he had not fought Darius with any personal bitterness, but had made legitimate war for the sovereignty of Asia"(4)

- Wow! Who would have thought you have a brain between those ears –Perdikkas teased him—And what happened next?

- Well –Leonnatos sighed—They stopped crying but I don't think they believe me; I guess Alexander is going to visit them tomorrow; maybe then they will be calmer.

- And speaking about women –said Perdikkas, swallowing his piece of meat—Your wife was quite something today.

And that erased Leonnatos' smile.

- Yes –he answered in a in a somber mood.

- I think she fought better than you today –Perdikkas teased him, roaring with laughter and hurting even more his friend's pride—What would Darius' women have said if they knew that it was your wife the one who hurt him, shooting an arrow?

Leonnatos didn't answer and took a gulp of his wine.

Everything was going great, all the present were extremely happy and, of course, drinking more than usual which was saying a lot thanks to the Great King's superb wine. Thais was laughing at Ptolemy's side when she turned and found Berenike at the entrance. She had never seen her before, but something told her the beautiful newcomer wasn't a _hetaira_ or a courtesan, least of all a prostitute, not dressing like that and with that aura around her. She looked like a Queen, and clearly she was a noble woman. Both were almost the same age, Thais was now 20 years old, but she looked older than Berenike, more mature.

- Ptolemy –said Thais.

- Mm?

- Does the King have a fiancée? –asked the _hetaira_, and her lover laughed.

- Well, I wouldn't call Hephaistion like that…

- I'm serious, look! –she pointed at the entrance and Ptolemy opened his eyes in astonishment.

- Oh, no. She is not Alexander's fiancée, she is Hephaistion's sister and Leonnatos' wife –he explained.

- Why is she here? –asked Thais with curiosity.

- I have no idea –said Ptolemy with all sincerity.

Until 30 seconds ago, Berenike was very sure of what she was doing, but now…she was starting to think she had made a mistake, especially when she saw her brothers' and Leonnatos expression.

Too late, I'm already here –she told herself not knowing what to do now—Well, Alexander was the one who called me, so…—she took a deep breath and walked to where the King was. Alexander stood up, to receive her and all the present turned to see what was happening.

- Sire –said Berenike in a very formal tone, feeling all eyes on her.

- I'm very glad to have you here, Berenike. My own Artemis –he said smiling—Baerius was right, you are a great archer –she blushed, feeling as if the battle had been won thanks to her...Alexander had that, he could make each and everyone of his men felt as if they were absolutely indispensable for the army, as if the Macedonian war machine were nothing without them.

Berenike smiled. She was going to say something…

- Alexander –said Hephaistion, walking to where they were—What is Eni doing here? –he asked in a low voice at the same time Nikandros and Leonnatos arrived.

- What's this? –asked Leonnatos, very serious—Why is my wife here?

- I invited her –said the King with simplicity.

- Why? –exclaimed Leonnatos.

- You can't have my sister here –said Nikandros and Hephaistion nodded.

- Alexander, Nick is right, you are compromising our sister's reputation having her in a banquet like this –explained Hephaistion reasonably.

- She fought bravely today, she deserves to be here –explained Alexander.

- No, she doesn't –said Leonnatos to the King—You shouldn't have allowed her to fight in the first place, and you never asked me.

- Because it's my life –said Berenike, tired of being ignored, they were talking as if she wasn't there.

- You are my wife, Berenike and I decide what you can and can't do –answered Leonnatos in a tone of voice that, either Alexander or Hephaistion, knew him.

Berenike felt she was going to cry again. Her body hurt terrible after the fall from Boukephalos, and her left arm and leg were cover in bruises; but she had made an effort to come...now she wished to have listened to Netikerty.

- All right, this isn't the place or the time to discuss this –said Hephaistion thinking quickly—I understand your reasons Alexander, but Leonnatos is right, you can't treat my sister like another soldier, we all know how this banquets end –in an orgy of course, but he didn't want to say that in front of his innocent and pure sister—And you can't have a noble woman like Berenike here.

Now even her brother Hephaistion was on Leonnatos' side. Hephaistion who had always defended her…she felt lost; she had no one on her side.

Alexander was going to open his mouth again but Berenike spoke first, her gray eyes on her feet.

- I'll go back to my tent –she said making an effort for not start crying, not in front of them—Thank you sire –she said to Alexander—You made my dream true for one day…thank you.

She turned and walked quickly to the exited, and once she was out of the "hall" she started to run. Berenike wanted to be alone so she didn't go back to Leonnatos' tent, she didn't want to hear to what Netikerty had to say, and she sat on the ground outside the Great King's tent and started to cry, her knees against her chest, hiding her face. She could hear the sounds of the party coming from inside the tent and the laughs of other Macedonian soldiers from all around the camp, all alien noises for her who felt so miserable in that moment.

Why was life so difficult for her? Even the silliest thing, as attending to a party was a problem.

- Are you fine, lass? –Berenike lifted her head and found Kleitos standing in front of her. The 39 years old _hipparch_ was there with a small amphorae of wine in his hand, but he wasn't drunk.

- Do I look fine to you? –she answered sobbing, and he took a seat at her side.

- How is your wound? –asked Kleitos and she blushed savagely.

- Better…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the banquet celebrating? – asked Berenike with curiosity.

- I was bored until you came –answered the _hipparch _with sincerity—Why are you crying?

- Do you care?

- Hey, I was just trying to be polite –he said in his defense, taking a sip from the amphorae.

- I'm sorry…–Berenike embraced her legs—It's just that…I had a terrible day.

- Because of the battle? –she shook her head.

- The battle was great –those words caught Kleitos' attention. He would have expected an answered like that from a man, not from her— It was because of Leon –Berenike hesitated, she didn't know if it was fine to tell the _hipparch_ about her problems, but she was feeling so sad and lonely that the words just escaped from her mouth— He is furious…and wants to send me back to Macedonia.

- Why? –Berenike turned to see him as if she didn't understand the question. It wasn't obvious?

- Why?…Because I'm his wife and he doesn't like the idea of having me in the army –she explained, not very sure of her words. She truly didn't understand Leonnatos, what was the problem if Alexander was fine with the idea? All right, she understood the part that he was concerned for her safety, but…Alexander let Hephaistion fight, and he was madly in love with him, why couldn't Leonnatos be the same with her?

- Well, that's his opinion –the _hipparch_ took another sip of wine.

- What do you mean?…What do you think? –now she was curious. Until now, all the men that knew about what she had done, had taken her husband's side…this was new.

- You are a good archer –said Kleitos with all honesty—And I have never met a girl like you before…you are a very interesting lass –she blushed—But if he wants a common wife…that's his problem.

- You wouldn't want a common wife? –Berenike wanted to know.

- I don't want a wife, lass –said the _hipparch_—Not now…women cause too much problems.

- But, if you wanted one…—she insisted.

- I would probably look for one like you –said Kleitos without watching her, his dark eyes on the tent in front of him, the magnificent construction where Darius' family were—How many men can boast of having a wife that can kill 5 Persian guards with a bow? –Berenike fell silent feeling her face burn. The _hipparch_ gave her the amphorae—Wine? –now he turned to look at her, very amused seeing her cheeks slightly pink.

- Oh! No, I…I don't drink –she said stammering—My mom says decent women don't drink wine.

- Uhum…And what does your "mom" say about women who fought disguised like a man and attend to men's banquets?

He had a point.

- Fair enough –answered Berenike and took the amphorae. Just one gulp and she made a lot of faces—This has no water! –she exclaimed coughing, making him laugh.

- Of course not, it's a crime to water the wine –he said.

They fell silent again.

- Thank you –said Berenike, catching his attention.

- For what?

- For cheering me up –she smiled, embarrassing him. Kleitos wasn't used at speaking to women…well, not to decent women, and prostitutes didn't count—I'm feeling better now. You are not as bad as I think you were –she made him laugh, again.

- You are something lass.

- My name is Berenike daughter of Amyntor –she corrected him, with all dignity. And it didn't escape to Kleitos that she didn't say "wife of Leonnatos" like married women did.

- Well Berenike, you are a great archer, a terrible wife, and also a very beautiful woman –she thought smoke was coming out of her ears when she heard that.

- T-t-thank you…

- It's a shame you have to go.

Again silence.

- I'll better go, it's late –said Berenike. She kneeled with the intentions of kissing Kleitos' cheek as good-bye, but the _hipparch_ turned his head at the last minute and she accidentally kissed his lips.

Berenike blushed, so intensely that she thought her head was going to burst into flames.

- Oh my…I-I-I-I'm so sorry…I… —but Kleitos didn't let her finish, and pulled her taking her arm. The _hipparch_ kissed Berenike again, this time holding her from the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

He kissed her as nobody else had kissed her before, Berenike felt she was going to faint, but… she didn't fight back...she was scared to admit it, but…this felt so good. Berenike stopped thinking and she just enjoyed the moment. After all, she was returning to Macedonia next day, so…what the hell!

* * *

(1) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 122

(2) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 122 and 123

(3) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 234

(4) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 123


	78. Chapter 77

**A/N: **This chapter (the whole chapter) is a futuristic dream, I usually don't write dreams as long as this one, but this chapter has a very special dedication to dear Vohangilalao ^_^ But I hope you all like it. Also, I want to thank dear Classyblue, her Drabble Guarantee inspired this one: Thanks!

**CHAPTER 71**

Alexander reluctantly woke up that morning after having the strangest dream of his life. He had dream that he was leading a cavalry charge across a river to fight against a huge army ready to kill him…maybe he should stop watching the Rome TV series before going to sleep or next time he would dream he was at the _Forum Romanun_. He moved his arm over the rumpled sheets to embrace Hephaistion, but when he didn't found him at his side, he frowned… until he heard the sound of the shower.

With all the laziness in the world over his shoulders, he looked for his cell phone on the nightstand an opened one eye with difficulty: 8:30 a.m. Who, in his right mind, gets up at this ungodly hour on Saturday? He puffed out and closed his eyes again with all the intensions of continue sleeping until he heard Peritas barking. He buried his head under the pillow, almost at the same time that someone jumped over his back, taking the air out of his lungs.

- Dad, dad! Wake up! Look what I did! –said a very excited Achilles jumping on his back.

Alexander sighed, apparently there was a cosmic conspiracy for not letting him sleep, so he decided to stop fighting against the world, took out his head from under the pillow and turned. Achilles sat at his side.

- Dad, look, I draw it –the boy showed him his sketched book, getting it so close to his face that he almost hit him. Alexander took it to have a better look at the drawing.

- It's a…very beautiful bear, Aki.

- It's Peritas.

- Oh, my mistake –Alexander yawned. He truly wanted to sleep with one look at Achilles face told him it was impossible now—Are you hungry?

- Yes, I want chocolate pancakes –said Achilles immediately.

- Chocolate… pancakes –repeated the blond without emotion, he hated pancakes and was genetically disabled to make them. But the two big uneven and expecting eyes that were looking at him, made him reconsider. He sighed—All right.

Achilles ran to turn on the TV and Alexander went to the kitchen; the first thing he did was to look for his coffee, until his eyes settled on the window and he found there 7 cats seated on a row as if they were expecting something.

- HEPHAISTION! –he shouted in his best parade voice, and his beloved appeared fully dress, with a towel covering his head.

- What?

- I told you to get rid of your cats –said Alexander, pointing at the cats that looked at them innocently.

- And I told you that the poor things don't have a home –answered his beloved, drying his hair with the towel.

- Poor things? Poor…? They are a pack of miscreant cats! –said the blond angry—They destroyed my favorite sofa.

- That's because you are very mean to them –explained Hephaistion, cocking his head.

- So now is my fault? –Alexander couldn't believe it—They scared the living hell out of Peritas.

- Don't be ridiculous –Hephaistion, put the towel over his shoulders, and opened the refrigerator to look for the juice— Peritas is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, he is a very big dog –he opened the box and drank from the pack.

- And they are 7! –he pointed to the cats again—As far as I know they could be a gang.

Hephaistion shook his head, left the juice back in the fridge and went to the window to caress his cats. All the cats started to purr at the same time, stood up and rubbed themselves against him affectionately.

- How are you today? –he asked the cats in a sweet tone—How are you Xerxes? Have you been a good kitty? –the big white Persian cat meowed—And you Tissaphernes, Arsites, Ariarathes, Oxathres, Vashti and Drypetis? –all the cats answered him when they heard their names.

- Why did you give them Persian names? –asked Alexander, preparing everything to make pancakes.

- Because their leader is a Persian cat –explained Hephaistion, looking for the cats' food in the pantry. The cats rubbing themselves against his legs—Are you making pancakes? Why? –he asked frowning, last time Alexander had made pancakes he had ended in the ER.

- Aki wants pancakes.

- Good luck with that…the emergency numbers are on the fridge –his beloved reminded him.

- Are you suggesting that I'm going to intoxicate our son? –the blond asked, raising an eyebrow.

- You said it –Alexander narrowed his eyes, and saw the cats again.

- You know what was a good name for that Persian cat? –his beloved wasn't very sure that he wanted to hear—Top Cat; I would have named these cats: Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy and Spook, after all they are alley cats.

- And you are surprised that they destroyed your sofa –the cats went happily to eat from the plates that Hephaistion had bought them, and he put the food back in its place.

- Why are you dressed? Where are you going? –asked Alexander, reading the instructions behind the pancakes' box, his back against the stove.

- To the Starbucks with Leon.

- Why you didn't tell me? –the blond settled his eyes on him, putting the pancakes' box aside.

- I forgot –Hephaistion combed his wet hair with his fingers—Next time I'll send you an email 24 hours before to let you know.

- That would be nice –Hephaistion saw him through narrow eyes—I'm joking –his beloved wasn't very sure about that, but he said nothing—At what time do you plan to come back?

- In a couple of hours –Hephaistion saw the kitchen's clock—So, I'll better go now –he kissed Alexander's cheek, but before he could go, the blond took his hand and pulled him to kiss him properly.

His beloved smiled against his lips, and soon, one kiss evolved into several and before they noticed they were kissing hungrily, as if they competing for the first post in a kissing contest. Hephaistion's back against the refrigerator, feeling the blonde's body against him.

- Are you sure you have to go now? –asked Alexander between kisses, and his beloved smiled.

- Mm…not _now_ –he sighed, feeling the blonde's hands sliding under his T-shirt, and he rubbed his hips against Alexander's making him moaned softly…

- Daddy! –they jumped apart so quickly that Alexander struck the table throwing the chocolate pot to the floor, scaring 2 cats.

Achilles came in, wearing his blue romper suit, and he saw them with curiosity. They both were panting and with their cheeks slightly pink.

- What are you doing? –he asked.

- Nothing –they answered at the same time.

- I better go this time –Hephaistion kissed Alexander's cheek, lingering more than was necessary to enjoy him; then he kissed his son's head.

- Don't be late, so we can…you know finish "this" –said the blond and his beloved licked his lips making his nervous system tremble.

- I'll be back soon –and off he went.

XXX

- Are you going to tell us now why all the mystery? –asked Nikandros when they were all together in the Starbucks. It was very early, and his brother was still a little dizzy after a wild night clubbing with his friends. He was wearing sunglasses in a vain attempt to hide his puffy eyes.

Leonnatos, Berenike, Thessalonike, Kleitos, Ptolemy, his girlfriend Thais, Nikandros, Perdikkas, Nearchos, Koinos and even Krateros were there. No one had a clue of why Hephaistion wanted to see them all or why he had insisted in this secret meeting, threatening them all with a very painful death if they say a word to Alexander.

- Yes, why did you call me pretty boy? –asked Krateros, his massive arms crossed; he had only came because he was curious, but he wasn't going to stay long—And be quick I have things to do.

Hephaistion decided to ignore him and went straight to the point.

- Alex's birthday is next Saturday –he reminded them.

- So? –asked Perdikkas, playing with his coffee.

- I want to give him a surprise birthday party, at the Karaoke –said Hephaistion and his sister smiled excited.

- Phai, that's a great idea! –she exclaimed, applauding and jumping on her seat.

- But you don't like the Karaoke –said Thessalonike; she still liked Hephaistion, even if she knew he would never love her. She liked him the same way a girl like his favorite movie star, knowing that he would never be hers.

- But Alexander does, and is his birthday –said Hephaistion, to whom his hate to the Karaoke was only compared to his hate for Krateros.

- It won't work –said Koinos, shaking his head and Berenike frowned—Alexander is too clever, he would find out…he always finds out, it's impossible to hide him something.

- Not if all of you cooperate –Hephaistion insisted—Please…—he used his always-infallible puppy eyes technique.

Nearchos sighed.

- We can try –he said— It's not a bad idea.

- Sure, why not? –exclaimed Kleitos, but he was only agreeing to be able to spend more time with Berenike.

- Ok, but what if he finds out? –asked Leonnatos.

- He won't…This is the plan –said Hephaistion leaning to the front—I need that one of you keep Alex busy all Saturday afternoon, while the rest of us prepare everything.

- I can do that –said Krateros at once, he didn't like the idea of decorate or go shopping.

- Excellent –said Hephaistion, thinking that, for the first time Krateros was going to do something useful with his useless life, besides stealing oxygen—Now, we have to divide the tasks, and remember don't say a word to Alex, no matter how much he insists.

Berenike imitated closing a clasp over her lips.

- Kleitos, can you go tomorrow to…?

- No –Kleitos answered before Hephaistion could finish—I have plans for tomorrow.

- O…k –said Hephaistion.

- What plans? –asked Perdikkas with curiosity.

- That's none of your business.

XXX

Hephaistion had only 1 minute of leaving the Starbucks, after giving each of them instructions of what he needed them to do; when Ptolemy's cell phone rang.

- Alexander? –exclaimed Ptolemy, and the rest went pale. For a moment all the present thought he had developed psychic powers—Aha…in 15 minutes? Yeah, sure…I'll call the rest –he closed his phone.

- What did he want? –asked Thais, as curious as the rest.

- He wants to see us all in 15 minutes at the Pancake's House –said Ptolemy, intriguing his audience.

- Why? –asked Leonnatos and his friend shrugged.

- I don't know, but he said he doesn't want Phai to know.

- Do you think he knows? –asked Thessalonike.

- How? –Berenike couldn't think why would Alexander know about her brother's plans.

- Lets go and find out –said Kleitos.

XXX

Alexander had given up after 5 intents of trying to make pancakes, and took Achilles to have breakfast to the Pancake House; it was easier and safer. He sat the boy on a chair at his side, and cut the tower of chocolate pancakes, with chocolate chips and chocolate syrup.

- There! You are going to eat pancakes made by a professional –said the blond, when a beautiful girl stopped at his side.

- Aww! What a cute boy! Is he yours? –she asked with a big smile, making him turned.

- Yes, he is mine.

- I bet your wife is very beautiful –she said.

- He doesn't have one –answered Achilles before Alexander could say something, and the blond saw the boy as if he didn't knew him.

- Oh really? –exclaimed the girl with interest.

- Yes, really but my boyfriend is very handsome, thank you –the girl blushed and returned to where her friends were waiting—Why did you tell her that? –asked Alexander to Achilles, when the girl had gone.

- Because Ptolemy and Perdikkas told me to –answered Achilles, swinging his legs on the chair.

- Told you what? –Alexander insisted.

- That if a beautiful girl comes asking if they are married or if they had a girlfriend, I have to say no –explained Achilles—Perdikkas asked me once to call him "dad", he said that I'm a…"chicks magnet"…what does that mean?

Oh, I'm going to kill them –thought Alexander, when his friends arrived, taking all the chairs available to sit around the overcrowded table.

- So, what's new? –asked Kleitos, while a very happy Achilles ate his breakfast.

- You came very fast –the blond observed.

- Yes, well…we were near here –said Nearchos.

- All of you? –Alexander insisted.

- What's this? What are you, a cop? Why did you call us? –said Nikandros, changing the subject.

The blond thought they were hiding something but he decided to let it pass.

- I want to give Phai a surprise this Saturday –his audience exchanged glances.

- What kind of surprise? –asked Koinos with caution, he was sure that Alexander new about the party.

- I want to marry him –he left them speechless. Berenike jumped on her seat, Thais took her hands to her mouth and Thessalonike sighed dreamily—And I'm going to ask him this Saturday, but I want to give him a surprise and I need your help.

Krateros laughed truly amused with this situation, but he was a man of honor and since he had given his word to Hephaistion that he wasn't going to say anything to Alexander about the birthday party, he just laugh and kept his mouth shut.

- Why this Saturday? –asked Perdikkas, trying to help Hephaistion and his plans for the surprise birthday party—Why not Sunday?

- Because Saturday is my birthday, and he is not going to expect this –Alexander explained— Phai is very smart, if I delay this anymore he is going to find out.

- So, what are you planning? –asked Nikandros, yawning. He truly wanted to sleep.

- Well, I was planning to take him to this new place to dinner –again his audience exchanged glances. Hephaistion was planning his surprise also at night…this wasn't good.

- I have an idea! –Berenike interrupted him, raising her arm as if she were at class—Why don't you propose at the Karaoke?

The rest turned to watch her as if she had gone crazy.

- Phai hates the Karaoke, Eni –answered the blond confused.

- Yes, Eni; he HATES the Karaoke –said Leonnatos, making special emphasis in his words, as if trying to say: "have you forgotten about the birthday party?"

Berenike shook her head.

- Alex, think about it –she insisted—It's your birthday, and you like the Karaoke, so he would never suspect. Besides, is too common to propose at a restaurant, think of something more original.

- I proposed to you at a restaurant –said Leonnatos, making things hard for her.

- Em…yes sweetie, and, and…that was very cute –Berenike didn't know what else to say, so she just felt silent.

- Eni is right, brother –said Thessalonike—If you don't want Phai to find out, just pretend you want to spend your birthday night at the Karaoke.

The blond fell silent, thinking about this.

- Actually, it could be a good idea –said Alexander after a moment—I can go to the Karaoke and prepare everything on the afternoon…

- NO! –all of them exclaimed at the same time, confusing him.

- No?

- I mean –said Nearchos—Why don't you leave it to us.

- Yes, just like Nearchos says, we can have everything ready and you can spend the afternoon with Krateros –said Perdikkas, trying to mix things with Hephaistion's plan.

- Why with Krateros? –asked Alexander confused.

- Because my house is the last place in which the pretty boy would look for you –answered Krateros, and Leonnatos and Perdikkas watched him as if he were a ghost; was he helping Hephaistion?

- You can't stay at you apartment –said Thais—I suppose you are going to prepare something, and Phai could see you and suspect. Go with Krateros, and we'll meet at the Karaoke, say…around 8 o clock.

Alexander nodded.

- Ok.

- Alex, tell me –said Berenike excited—Have you bought my brother a ring?

- Not yet.

- Can we go with you to choose one? –asked Berenike, Thessalonike and Thais at the same time, extremely excited with the whole thing.

- I…suppose –but as soon as Alexander said those words he started to regret it, watching the eager faces of the 3 girls—By the way, Kleitos and I need a favor tomorrow…

- No, tomorrow I have stuff to do –answered Kleitos, catching his audience's attention.

- What are you doing? Why the mystery? –asked Ptolemy intrigued.

- Stuff.

- What kind of stuff? –Nearchos insisted.

- What are you, my mother? Stuff! –said Kleitos in a hostile tone.

- Oh! I forgot, you are going to the movies –said Alexander, and Kleitos saw him with eyes wide open, like saying "shut up"

- All of this because you are going to the movies? –Koinos didn't understand.

- He is not just going to the movies –said Alexander, enjoying Kleitos expression of terror.

- Don't you dare! –his friend threatened him—Remember that my sister was your nurse and I have an arsenal of embarrassing baby stories about you.

- He is going to watch Harry Potter –all his friends turned to see Kleitos as if they didn't know him.

- Why? Did you lose a bet or something? –asked Krateros to a very embarrassed Kleitos.

- He is a Harry Potter fan –said Alexander with an evil smile.

- No, I not –Kleitos lied.

- Yeah, right. Why did you cry then when Sirius died in the fifth book? –asked Alexander making the rest laugh.

- I didn't cry –Kleitos was blushing by now.

- No, of course not –said Alexander enjoying this—And if you are not a fan, why did you call me at 1 am to tell me that Dumbledore was gay and in love with…

- SHUT UP! –exclaimed a very angry Kleitos, hearing the rest roar in laughter.

- Kleitos don't be mad –said Berenike sweetly—In fact, Thessa and I are going to watch that movie too, do you want to come with us?

Finally, at least he got something good after this humiliation.

- Fine –he said, refusing to see her.

- Maybe after watching this movie I would be able to finish my story –said Thessalonike excited.

- What story? –asked Thais.

- Thessa is writing a fanfic about Harry and Draco –said Berenike very happy—I'm her fan. Her story is called Magic Tricks.

- No kidding? You are Beautiful Macedonian Princess? –asked Kleitos and the 2 girls watched him with eyes wide open.

- You…did you read my story? –asked Thessalonike in astonishment.

- No –lied Kleitos but it was too late.

XXX

Next day, the apartment's doorbell rang and Hephaistion went to open the door. He had something to do for the birthday party and was ready to leave when someone arrived.

Oh, please no –he thought when he saw the woman standing there at the threshold.

- Hi Olympias, what a surprise and is not even Halloween –said Hephaistion.

Olympias saw him through narrowed eyes, and gave him the carrying case of his pet snake, a white and yellow Pithon, and her baggage as if he were her servant. She entered while taking off her leather gloves and sunglasses.

- Is my son at home? –asked Olympias, in that haughty tone that irritated Hephaistion so much.

- I'll call him –he muttered, taking her baggage and snake with him.

He found Alexander in their room and before the blond could ask him something he put the snake and the baggage on the floor.

- Your mother is in our living room –Alexander lifted his eyebrows in astonishment.

- Why?

- I was hopping that you could tell me –Hephaistion wasn't happy, he was never happy when Olympias was around, she hated him and the sentiment was mutual.

The blonde's mind worked quickly and then he found his answer.

- I'll talk to her.

- I'm going out then –said Hephaistion looking for his car keys. The bright side of this was that now, he had the perfect pretext for leaving the apartment without being questioned.

- Oh! Phai –Alexander stopped him—I forgot to tell you, I want to do something for my birthday.

Hephaistion's inner alarm system started functioning.

- What do you have in mind?

- I want to go to the Karaoke –for a moment his beloved thought he knew about the birthday party, but Alexander didn't look as if he knew, so he played along.

- You know I hate the Karaoke.

- I know, but I truly want to go –the blond insisted.

Now Hephaistion was sure that he didn't have a clue about the party. He sighed.

- All right, I'll go but first, do something about your mother –Alexander smiled.

And as soon as his beloved was gone, the blond went to see his mother. He had a very good idea of why was she here, and knew this was going to be tough.

- What are you doing here? –he asked, before saying hello.

- That's all? Not even a kiss? –the blond sighed and kissed her cheek—That's better –his mother took a seat, and looked for her cigarettes inside her bag—And my grandson?

- Aki is at his friend's Cyrus house –answered Alexander.

- The son of that rich man… —she snapped her fingers several times, while searching for the name inside her head—Darius?

The blond nodded.

- You haven't answered my question.

- I came because of your phone call –said Olympias, the cigarette between her lips, the lighter in her hand.

- And of course you don't approve my marriage with Hephaistion –the blond had guessed correctly—I know that you are concerned about my future…

- About your future? –she took the cigarette between her fingers—Things always have to be about you? What about me? Have you any idea what my friends are going to say if they found out that you married your best friend? –said Olympias as if this were the end of the world—And what about my grandchildren? If you marry him I would have none.

- Mother you already have grandchildren, Cloe gave you 2: Neoptolemus and Cadmeia, and you also have Aki –explained Alexander.

- Three! Your sister gave me 3 grandchildren –she corrected him—I don't care if you think you gave birth to Achilles, Achilles is not your son, and I want a grandson from you.

He sighed.

- Whatever, the point is Cloe still can give you many more grandchildren with her husband.

- I don't think so, not without this being necrophilia.

- What are you talking about? –asked Alexander, frowning.

- Your uncle is dead –said Olympias, leaving the cigarette in her makeshift ashtray on the table.

- Dead? How? When? –asked her son in shock.

- Two months ago, he went to Italy on a business trip, had a bar fight and he died –explained her mother, as if she was telling him about some movie she had watched.

- And how is my sister? –asked the blond concerned.

- She was sad when she heard the news, but now she is very well –his mother explained—Cloe inherit her husband's company, and she is doing very good with Epirus Corp.

- Why didn't you tell me before?

- Because you never answer my phone calls –said Olympias in a recriminatory tone—And you are changing the subject. I don't want you to marry Hephaistion –she enunciated— Keep him as your lover or boy toy, but please don't marry him.

- Mother, there is nothing you can do to stop me from marrying Hephaistion –said Alexander, in tone of voice that left no room for further discussion.

Olympias shook her head.

- Well I tried, but if you insist in ruining your life…—she brushed her hair back and made a pause before continuing—So.

- So?

- You don't notice me anything different? –he truly hated when women asked him that, he always gave the wrong answer.

- Eh…you cut your hair?

- I had a boob job –said Olympias proudly—You know at my age there are things that begin to fall and…

- MOTHER!

XXX

Finally the great Saturday arrived. Alexander had gone out since early in the morning to Krateros' house, and Hephaistion was still thinking that he knew something because everything was perfect...too perfect. His friends were of great help, and thanks to them everything was ready in time, and not only that, the Karaoke would be just for them. That afternoon, Hephaistion called Kyros, a high school boy who baby-sat Achilles every time they had to go out.

- Are you coming back late, Mr. Amyntoros? –asked Kyros, sitting at the living room.

- Yes, Kyros; today is Alexander's birthday –explained Hephaistion, he was looking very handsome that night thanks to his friend Xsayarsa' help, that had the teenager daydreaming—But if you have to go…

- No, it's ok; I can wait.

- Thanks.

At 8 o clock Alexander arrived at the Karaoke to find there all his friends with an enormous banner where he could read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And a big chocolate cake. Even if Koinos was very skeptical about the surprise party, Alexander didn't discover them thanks to be very busy with his plan of proposing that day. And Hephaistion for his part was also so busy with the surprise party that he didn't suspect anything.

- You were planning me a birthday party? –asked a very happy Alexander, embracing his beloved—That was why you were going out alone all week.

Hephaistion smiled and kissed him.

- I feared you were going to find out, that was why I asked the help of these maniacs –he explained.

- All of them?…

And then he understood why they had insisted that he should propose at the Karaoke, not to ruin Hephaistion's plans. The blond smiled, they were good friends.

Berenike, who that night was wearing and extremely short dress of white and pink flowers, ran to the stage and asked for the microphone. She hit it 2 times to test it and then she said:

- Dear brother-in-law –she caught the attention of all the present, especially of Kleitos, who now had a pretext to watch her without rising suspicious— Happy Birthday! –she screamed with a big smile—And, since today is your birthday, I'm going to sing a song especially for you.

- I have a bad feeling about this –said Leonnatos. His girlfriend was extremely outgoing, sometimes he wondered why was she with him because they were very different. Berenike had a lot of friends, liked dancing a lot and to go clubbing; she was studying Graphic Design and had a part time job at a fashion magazine. While he preferred to be in his house, playing video games and he was studying engineering. And as if all this weren't enough, Leonnatos didn't dance, not even if his life depended on it.

The music started and Berenike began to sing.

_I know that we are young_

_And I know that you may love me_

_But I just can't be with you like this_

_Alejandro_

Hephaistion couldn't avoid smiling, if there was something his sister could do, was to sing and dance. Berenike knew the entire choreography of Lady Gaga's video, and the only thing she needed at that stage, were the male dancers in black uniform.

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name, Alejandro_

The only one who wasn't very happy with all that show was Leonnatos, starting with the extremely short dress of his fiancée and the way in which Koinos, Nearchus, Krateros, Perdikkas and of course, Kleitos were whistling. But Berenike was having the time of her life.

- Phaiii! –she called her brother from the stage—Come here and help me with the chorus!

All his friends laughed and applauded that. They all knew how much he hated to sing, and how bad he was at it. Last time they had been at the Karaoke, Perdikkas had taking a video of Hephaistion trying to sing From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars, and he and Leonnatos had uploaded it on youtube.

- Oh, no, no, no –Hephaistion shook his head, but Kleitos and Krateros dragged him, literally, to the stage, where his sister embraced his arm not letting him go.

- Come one, Phai! –said Berenike—Sing the chorus with me!

That was humiliating, and he knew he was going to regret this, but since he had no other choice he sang with his sister.

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Ale-jandro_

_Ale-Ale-jandro_

Alexander laughed really hard, not only because his beloved terrible singing, but also because of his face that said: "I'm going to kill you all for this". When they finished the song, everybody applauded. Kleitos even stood up.

- Did you like it? –asked Berenike to Alexander, with her cheeks pink when she returned to the table.

- Yes, thank you Eni –Berenike smiled.

- I don't see the fun in this –Hephaistion grumbled, taking a seat again and making them laugh—And if I found this on the web, I swear I'll kill you.

- I think it was great –said Alexander.

- Oh, shut up!

Next, Perdikkas and Ptolemy sang together Get Back by Ludacris, but they danced exactly as Tom Cruise at the end of the Tropic Thunder movie, and they laughed themselves to tears. Especially when Ptolemy pretended to spank Perdikkas.

They needed a moment to recover after their laugh attack.

- But, now is my turn to sing –announced Alexander and his friends applauded. Thais whistled.

Alexander took the microphone.

- Well, this one is for my soul mate –he said, his uneven eyes on Hephaistion, making him blush and Berenike, Thais and Thessalonike sighed.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

And Hephaistion blushed even more when he heard how Alexander had re composed Bruno Mars' song changing the word "girl" to fit that moment. The blonde's plan was to propose at the end of the song, but since he was so concentrated in what he was going to do after the song and his eyes were on Hephaistion the whole song, that he didn't watched his step, got entangled in the microphone cord and fell from the stage.

XXX

- You broke your leg –said Hephaistion latter, at the ER. He was sitting at Alexander's side waiting for the doctor—I can't believe it, my sister danced and jumped with high heels and she didn't fell, how was that you did?

- I was watching you –he explained and his beloved fell silent—I wanted to give you a surprise but after this…—he saw the hospital walls frowning. He wanted to make everything perfect for Hephaistion, and now his plans were ruined.

- What surprise? –Alexander sighed. After a week planning this, and he would have to propose in the ER. He looked inside his pant's pocket and took a small box. Hephaistion watched him with curiosity while he opened the box—A ring? All of this because of a ring? –he truly didn't understand.

- I'm not giving you just a ring.

- No?

- I want you to marry me –said Alexander, successfully making him blush and leaving him speechless.

So, after all he didn't knew about the party because he was planning this –he thought, feeling his face burning.

- I…I…don't know what to say –Hephaistion answered, still in shock.

- Say "yes" –they both turned and found that all the nurses of the ER were there, watching them with big smiles and dreamy expressions.

Hephaistion brushed his hair behind his ear.

- So? –Alexander insisted.

- Yes –he said at last.

* * *

I know, I should stop watching TV ^_^ I hope you have like it. I know, we have many pending things, but I swear, next week we are going to find out what happened.

Pretty please, review!


	79. Chapter 78

**Hello!**

Well, this time I truly don't know what happened, but when I saw I had already written 3 chapters ^_^ I want to thank this time dear Gif for her invaluable help here, thank you!

I know that I owe you all a vampire chapter (sorry!) But I couldn't finish that one in time, but I will, I promise.

**Warning**: Yep, this is another **–M–** chapter. I'm warning you because this time things are a little…kinky.

**CHAPTER 72**

Hephaistion woke up, feeling lost for a moment after that strange dream. He needed a moment to remember where he was and what day was that day. He moved lazily on the bed, feeling the delicious sensation of the silk sheets against his skin; he didn't want to get up, it was one of those mornings in which you only want to stay in bed, staring at the ceiling and delaying the moment to get up and start a new day. He had no idea what time was, the last thing he remembered was coming to the Great King's…sorry, Alexander's room after a very long and wild party.

What a week! The march to reach the Pinarus River had been tiresome and harsh, the battle a savage one and the treasures they found at the Persian camp had surpassed the men's perspectives; not even in their wildest dreams the Macedonian soldiers would have imagine such luxury. They were accustom to the Spartan regime of the army, and almost all of them were peasants who had not known a better life if, first Philip and then Alexander, had not trained them in the art of war and led them from victory to victory over the years.

Of course the celebration of the night before had been equivalent to all the hardships suffered, so it goes without saying that it had been a great party, one of those who would be remember for a very long time. Hephaistion had betrayed his vows and had drunk again, that delicious wine that, until a day before, had been served only for Darius, and that the nigh before had been enjoyed by all the officers and captains of the Macedonian army.

But thanks to the high quality of the wine, he didn't feel like dying this morning, but he wanted to spend the day in bed doing nothing, he was still very tired and thought that he would gladly sleep for a whole week…but he knew Alexander better than that, and knew that the King would never let him do that; not with Darius gone to no-one knew where.

The General turned over that extremely comfortable and strange mattress, of what was it made? This mattress wasn't stuffed with feathers, that was for sure...wait a second, the night before a servant had told them this was a water-filled mattress if he didn't recall wrong. If someone had said before that there were water-filled mattresses, he would not have believed it.

Hephaistion found Alexander still sleeping at his side. He smiled, at least this bed was big enough for both of them, and he hadn't kicked him out. The General didn't know how long he was there, just staring at him, enjoying the beautiful sight of his sleeping face with his lips slightly parted. He loved and treasured these scarce moments of peace he had with Alexander, when he wasn't the King and the commander of the army, when he was just his lover. He knew that, from now on, these moments alone with Alexander would be even more rare, every time they won a battle, every time they achieved something big, Alexander became more a King and less his "Alex".

But this is how things must be –thought the General.

He kissed the tip of the blonde's nose, and saw how the golden arch of the King's eyelashes trembled. Alexander smiled when the first thing he found were his beloved dark gray eyes on him. He couldn't think of a better way of waking up.

- I didn't mean to wake you up –said Hephaistion softly, his face against the pillow and the silky locks of his hair over his face.

- It's all right –answered Alexander, slightly hoarse.

The King leaned his forehead against his friend's, eyes closed, feeling the silky strands of his General's hair on his own cheek. It was so nice; to feel that nothing bad could happen to him if he had Hephaistion at his side, he could do anything because nothing was impossible if they were together.

He sought his General's waist under the sheets and hugged him, pulling him gently but with firm grip, towards him. Alexander wanted to feel his beloved's body against his own, to experience his warmth, to remember that he was alive. Sometimes it seemed as if he were floating aimlessly inside a dream, a dream full of gods and heroes, a dream of a great adventure that would lead him down a path of glory to attain his goal, to reach eternity.

But, to feel Hephaistion's breath on his lips, and the warmth of his body next to him, made the King return to reality, helped him to stay in this world and not lose himself. Alexander knew the world could end that day that the sky could fall on their heads as the Gauls feared, and yet, Hephaistion would always be at his side. His beloved was a constant in a world full of uncertainties; he was the force and stability that he needed to keep going.

He really was his other half, and the idea of losing him seemed as ridiculous as the idea that he could be defeated on the battlefield; in a word it was impossible. Hephaistion, languidly, dragged his arms over Alexander's shoulders to surround his neck.

- Does this not bring back memories? –the General asked in a whisper— When we were in Mieza we used to sleep like this.

The King smiled.

- I remember –Alexander ran his hand over his beloved hip, looking for the edge of his tunic, he wanted to feel him, and his fingers burned with anticipation to feel that creamy skin beneath them.

When he found what he was looking for, the King took his hand up his thigh and Hephaistion took his leg up over Alexander's side, feeling his fingers on his skin, walking up and down, his muscles rippling under his touch. It seemed as if this were the first time Alexander was touching him, playing with Hephaistion, caressing him too delicately, almost as if he didn't wanted to touch him, tickling his beloved, rubbing his creamy skin with his nails and dragging his fingertips along his thighs. It was a delicious contrast; his calloused hands on that skin, so soft that it was like a dream.

Hephaistion felt how a gentle heat concentrated down his waist. He hid his face in the King's neck with his arms still around him, hitting him gently with his breath, and a moan that sounded more like a purr, left his lips when he felt Alexander's fingers reach his butt, crawling over his skin.

- You are teasing me –sighed his General, sticking his hips to the King's. He poked the tip of his pink tongue and tasted the salty skin of his neck, making the King's body shiver from head to toe. Alexander didn't respond with words, instead, he took his fingers to Hephaistion's hip, through his depressions and caressing the bone with his thumb—Do you want to have me?

- No –said Alexander with a softness that many flowers would have envy. He took his hand between his beloved's legs and Hephaistion sighed, feeling how his fingers touched him almost by accident, making his whole body shiver.

- Mm...

- Do you want to know why I sent for you yesterday? –Alexander asked, speaking against his hair, and his beloved nodded— I needed to see you after the battle, I hadn't noticed until now, because I had never obtained a victory like this before, but you are my anchor to reality, if it wasn't for you my mind would wander aimlessly –Hephaistion shivered again, feeling how the King explored him playfully, almost with curiosity. His breathing quickened, the King was so close to him, that every time his chest went up and down he could feel Alexander's strong body against him. The King sought his beloved's ear and whispered what was what he really wanted from him, making Hephaistion open his eyes in surprise.

- Are you sure of what you're asking me? –the General asked with choked voice, and the King nodded.

- Phai, "sex and sleep alone make me conscious that I am mortal" and I really need this –Alexander said firmly. Even he needed sometimes to remember that a lucky arrow or a sword could kill him. It was so easy to believe he was immortal, pass the time in the inner world of his mind… and he needed to focus his ideas. He had power and authority over thousands of souls, but not over Hephaistion.

He could be his King, but he knew he could never manipulate his beloved as he did sometimes with his officers or his men, he could not manipulate him. Hephaistion would always be Hephaistion, and if he followed and obeyed him it was because he loved him; his General had had many opportunities to leave him: for his father, King Philip, or for Memnon or Darius, but he hadn't. Hephaistion had disobeyed him sometimes to follow his instincts, like when he went as a spy to the Persian camp or when he fought against Dardanos. No, Alexander was convinced he had no authority over his beloved and no interest in having it ... he loved him for that very reason, because he was always challenging him and forcing him to be a better person.

Why would he want to have a puppet at his side? The King wanted someone with a strong personality, brilliant and outspoken, not a slave always afraid and always eager to please him.

Hephaistion wasn't very sure to do what Alexander asked but he agreed. If the King were sure this was what he wanted then he would do it. He raised his face and tenderly kissed his lips, it was his way of asking a silent apology for what he was going to do.

The General took the King's arm and turned him abruptly, leaving him face down; everything was so fast that Alexander needed a few seconds to register what had happened, his face against the extremely soft and gelatinous water-filled mattress. Hephaistion knelt astride on his back, and took his wrists, bound with only one hand, over his head; it was at times like these that to be taller than him was useful. He leaned closer to Alexander's ear without letting him go.

- Are you sure about this? –Hephaistion whispered—I do not want to hurt you.

- That's the whole point, Phai –Alexander felt his body burning, feeling his strong grip, pinning his wrists.

- Fine...

Hephaistion took him by the waist with his free hand, forcing him to lift it and to come closer to him. He gently stroked his butt, massaging and separating the tender skin, leaving Alexander with his cheek resting against the blankets. The King tried to turn his head to see what was his General doing, but he couldn't move. Hephaistion was truly stronger than he. His beloved raised his tunic to leave him exposed and Alexander bit his lower lip in anticipation.

The General stopped, he wasn't sure about this and his inner cricket told him that all of this was crazy, but…He shook his head and thrust inside him with force and without giving him time to get used to him, without preparing him and without considerations. He knew how painful was this but he did it just as his King had asked, feeling how Alexander's body was first tense and then relaxed under him. The King tightly grabbed the blankets and moaned when he felt his beloved resting inside him. It hurt, but the pain was also a bliss, so weird but at the same time so natural.

What Hephaistion felt every time he was with Alexander, was something that could steal his reason, to feel his warmth, knowing that the King belonged to him was something that made him happy and inflamed every one of his senses. He loved him, and he knew it would be like this forever, he had never doubted that. Soon, both of them were trapped in that endless spiral of pleasure, the General encouraged by the sensual moans that left the blonde's mouth.

- Gods…Phai…that's…delicious…—Alexander's voice was choked, and he didn't bother to lower his moans and panting, which was a huge encouragement for his beloved. He loved Alexander's voice, to hear him groan aroused him beyond the limits, his voice choked with pleasure, his sighs, his quickened breath, every sound that came from his throat, sent sparks through Hephaistion's body.

The King felt his body sinking into the mattress with each thrust, he would have never imagine that he could feel something like this; finally his unspoken needs and his most secret desires were satisfy, but this was something that he could only do with Hephaistion; he wouldn't share this with anybody else, because, it was like sharing a part of his soul, a dark part. The King was lost in a whirl of emotions and sensations, intense, redeeming, arousing.

By the time all of this ended, Alexander was exhausted, his messy blond hair on his flushed face, and his moist lips slightly parted. Now he knew for sure that only sex and sleep made him conscious that he was still mortal.

XXX

When Berenike woke up that morning she smiled. She was feeling so good even with the bruises she still had from the battle, she had never slept so well in her life, a deep sleep without dreams; for blessing hours Berenike had lost all conscious, shutting herself off reality and had surrounded herself into that abyss of oblivion that was Morpheus' domains, ceasing her existence for the rest of world. She embraced the pillow and sighed, cuddling her naked body among the rumpled sheets…wait, naked body? She opened her eyes and then started to remember what had she done the night before. Berenike straightened up and turned, finding Kleitos' strong and naked back covered with scars, which made her blush at once.

Oh dear Zeus, oh dear Zeus, oh dear Zeus –Berenike thought, trying to calm herself down. She took both hands to her face, thinking. After that savage kiss outside the Great King's tent, Kleitos had carried her to his tent and shared with her the wildest night of Berenike's life—I have to go.

She started to pull the sheets to cover herself, but then, she saw she was uncovering Kleitos who was just like the day he was born. Berenike blushed and left the sheets, then she started looking for her dress…if there was something left of it, after all the _hipparch_ had almost tore it trying to take it off her. She found it on the floor and stood up trying to make as little noise as possible, when…

- Up all ready? –she jumped when Kleitos voice filled the place.

He turned and Berenike ran to cover herself with her dress, the best way she could.

- Seriously? After what happened last night and you are still covering yourself? –asked Kletios amused.

Berenike blushed.

- I'm sorry…

- Don't apologize –he yawned— It's not like you did something wrong –said he _hipparch,_ making her feel a little uncomfortable.

- I…I should go, you know before…–oh Gods this was so embarrassing—Before Leon finds out.

Kleitos nodded and stood up, making her turned to other side. They could have had the best and wildest sex of her life, but she was embarrassed of seeing him naked.

- When are you going back home? –he asked looking for his chiton.

- I don't know…I think as soon as I finish packing –she said a little sad, coming back to reality and the fact that she was going back to Macedonia.

The _hipparch_ nodded and looked for water. Now that he wasn't looking at her, Berenike dressed quickly, tying her dressed the best way she could, because Kleitos had indeed tore her dress. She brushed her hair with her fingers and went running to the entrance. Then she stopped. Berenike didn't know what to say, she knew she had to say something but, what? What does one say after night doing…? She blushed again.

- Em…health to you, Kleitos –Berenike didn't turn and went out with just one thought in her mind: going back to Leonnatos' tent before someone could see her.

Outside, Thais was taking a walk with Sophonisba when she saw Berenike, trying to pass unnoticed while leaving Kleitos' tent, which only served to make her look even more suspicious, and that immediately caught the _hetaira's_ attention.

No kidding –thought Thais, watching her running back to Leonnatos' tent, which thanks to the Gods wasn't too far from this one—Isn't that Kleitos' tent? –she said to herself truly amused to see a "good girl" like Hephaistion's sister in that situation.

When Berenike arrived to her husband's tent, she found a very worried Netikerty there, her slave hadn't slept all night waiting for her, wrapped in a blanket and sat on a chair near the entrance; but now that she saw her mistress was fine she felt better.

- And Leon? –asked Berenike whispering.

- He hasn't come back…

- Thanks father Zeus! –exclaimed Berenike, hiding her face in her hands—Help me, I need to change…and bathe.

- Where were you last night? –Netikerty had a bad feeling about this.

- You are not going to believe me –said her mistress in a mysterious tone.

XXX

It was still early by the time Leonnatos appeared; he found his wife and Netikerty packing. His tent upside down, with open chests and trunks, and cloths, blankets, toys, papers, books and other things scattered all around the place.

- Eni –he said in his usual soft and loving tone of voice—I want to talk to you.

Netikerty left them with the excuse of looking for another trunk. Berenike didn't turn and kept folding her children's cloths without looking at him.

- About what? I'm packing and I'm leaving as soon as I can, that's what you want, don't you? –she was still hurt remembering their argument last night and the things he had said when she arrived at the banquet. No one had ever talked to her the way Leonnatos did the night before, and she made him feel really bad.

- I'm sorry –that made her turned and found her husband with a very simple and cute bouquet of wildflowers in his hands—This is for you –he gave her the bouquet—And…I don't want you to go.

Now it was Berenike's turn to feel bad. She saw the love in Leonnatos' eyes and started crying, taking a seat on the closest chair, holding the bouquet with force between her shaking hands. Leonnatos panicked, thinking it was his fault that his wife was crying again, so he embraced her, whispering how much he loved her and how sorry he was for having yelled at her.

Berenike cried almost for 15 minutes, her head against Leonnatos' chest until she could speak again, feeling how all her emotions were trapped in her chest, difficulty her breathing.

- I'm…sorry…I…I…–she would tell him everything, everything about what had happened with Kleitos, she couldn't hide it, she felt like the worst woman on earth for having cheated him the way she did. Berenike would say it and assumed the consequences no matter what—Leon, I…sl…

- Don't say anything, please listen to me –her husband kneeled in front of her—I overreacted yesterday and I'm sorry. I'm worried about you, and I can't even imagine the possibility of loosing you…or my children. You truly hurt me yesterday when you said you did this to have better food rations…please –he took her hands—If you have a problem tell me first, don't go to Alexander, I'm your husband and I'll do anything for you –she cried again—I love you.

- Oh Leon…I'm very sorry…please forgive me, but I…when I left the banquet…I…–Leonnatos kissed her hands.

- I know, you were feeling terrible but understand that you couldn't stay –said her husband—You are a noble woman, and decent noblewomen don't attend to men's banquets –he explained with calm—Lets forget this, and talk with calm about what happened…but after the ceremony.

- What ceremony? –Berenike sobbed.

- Alexander told me he wants to give you a reward for your performance yesterday and I say yes, so…where is your armor? –he said making her smile. Well, she could always tell him about Kleitos after the ceremony, right?

XXX

The first thing in Alexander's agenda for that day was to visit the wounded and then celebrate the splendid military funerals of his fallen soldiers. The whole army were assembled, wearing their spotless armors, all of them in battle formation facing the dais where Alexander was standing surrounded my his _Somatophilax_, Generals, officers, captains and guards. It was an impressive sight that emanated the most pure power; awing the hearts of the spectators, the Persians who were nearby, the camp followers, servants, hostages, prisoners, slaves ... all looked amazed at the most tangible proof of the Macedonian King's power.

It was an impressive sight, the hundreds of funeral pyres, which caught the attention of the Persian, who didn't have the custom of burning their dead. Usually when a man died, he was cremated surrounded by his family and friends, but since they were so far from home, they were cremated surrounded by the army.

Hephaistion found himself observing the flames, eating the cloths, flesh and bones of the dead and wondering, how would be his own dead? He had never thought about that before, but since the campaign started death had been another companion. Would he die in the battlefield? Would Alexander speak at his funeral? Would Achilles be there, watching how the fire consumes his mortal remains? Would his mother receive the urn with his ashes?…He didn't even know why was he thinking all this but…in that moment he realized something. If he die, many people would be very sad; he had to be more careful in the future because it broke his heart to imagine how sad would be Alexander, Achilles, his siblings, his family, his mother…

After the funerals; the King rewarded every single man who had distinguished himself in the battle, praising their achievements and making his men feel as if they were Titans, as if the army were nothing without them. He promoted those who had earned that privilege. But the most emotive moment was when he gave Berenike Darius' bow. It was obvious that he couldn't promote her but he could give her a suitable reward for her brave performance. If there was something that the young King admired was courage.

Berenike was so happy that she embraced the bow and couldn't stop smiling, until she turned and found Kleitos' dark eyes on her, then she blushed savagely. She had too much conscious to act cynically as if nothing had happened between them, even less remembering how his tongue had gone through her body... all right; she had to stop thinking about that.

From that day on, she was the heroine of all the women who were with the army, from the whores to the wives of some of the men, and she truly was Artemis for one day.

- Phai, where are you going? –asked Alexander, after the ceremony. His best friend was still wearing his armor, and for what he saw, eager to leave as soon as possible.

Hephaistion stopped and turned.

- I have something to do in my tent –he said catching the King's attention.

- You said the same yesterday –one of the King's pages arrived to help him to take his armor off— What's happening?

Hephaistion hadn't told him anything about his Persian refugees and sooner or latter he would have to, so he decided to seize this opportunity.

- Do you remember Yarsa and Bahman? I told you about them, I met them in Darius' camp –said his best friend and Alexander nodded.

- Yes, the eunuch and the _Magus_ –the page took the breastplate.

- The same. Well, I kind of rescued them yesterday and took them to my tent –the General explained—And I have to go back and see what am I going to do with them now.

The King smiled.

- Phai, we truly need to do something with this compulsion of yours of rescuing people after a battle –said Alexander making him blush.

- They were very good to me at the Persian camp, I couldn't leave them to the men's mercy –explained the General.

- I know…but you don't have to go now –said the King, taking back his sword from his page—I want you to go with me to see Darius' family. Leon told me they are still scared and feeling uneasy about their future so, I have to talk to them personally.

- All right.


	80. He, too, is Alexander

**CHAPTER 73**

The interior of the women's tent was as magnificent as the Great King's tent itself, although smaller. Hephaistion could feel the fear of the people around them, the servants, the few guards, the eunuchs…they truly didn't know what to expect from them, and were like scared rabbits in front of a wolf. Alexander had insisted in coming alone, just with his beloved. The General wasn't very sure about this, but he said nothing and followed his King with all his senses on alert. It was improbable that someone would try to kill Alexander here, but he would not take that risk.

Alexander's interest in Darius' family told Hephaistion everything he needed to know about his lover's future plans. He knew, thanks to Aristotle's teachings, that the Archaemenid royal house succession depended enormously on the mother side; if the King was planning to become the new ruler of all Asia, in other words, the new Great King, he would need to have under his protection Darius' mother.

Of course the General knew Alexander wasn't a cruel man, and that he had always shown a great respect for women, even if Darius' family wasn't so important, politically speaking, he still would have treated them with all kindness. But now, the King had powerful reasons to see that the Queen mother and her grandchildren came to no harm.

They arrived to a spacious room that served to receive visits; there they found an old lady with black thick hair perfectly groom and decorated with braids and jewelry, no hair covering her face; dressed in the most magnificent dress they had ever seen, made of silk, gold and embroidery with pearls. In a way, she made Hephaistion remember Queen Ada, they both were old, noble and elegant ladies, but this woman in front of them, was more than Queen Ada, she glowed and irradiated power; it was clear that she was used to be address with all respect and to be admired and obeyed. If she hadn't moved her head when they approached, the General would have bet she was a statue.

The Queen mother Sisygambis, daughter of Ostanes and granddaughter of the Great King Darius II; was the wife and sister of the late Arsanes, nephew of the late Great King Artaxerxes II and cousin of the Great King Artaxarxes III. Artaxerxes III was the same one who was poison by this evil character named Bagoas, and this eunuch was latter the one that the current Darius killed as soon as he became King (1)

_Why am I telling you about the linage of the Queen Mother? First, because I know that later Alexander said that Darius was an illegitimate King and that he had seized the throne by violence. Even if I love my King even more than my immortal existence, I have to say that this was not truth. Darius was a legitimate member of the royal Persian house and he had seized the power legitimately having nothing to do with Artaxerxes III murder at the hands of Bagoas. And second, to let you know how important was this lady for Alexander. She was the descendant of a Great King and the cousin, niece and mother of other 3. Now you see why we had to treat her well?_

Sisygambis saw both men, dressed in a similar way, with simple and plain Macedonian tunics. After the ceremony with the army, they barely had time to change into something else, and since what they were wearing told her nothing, she was caught immediately by Hephaistion's beauty. All about the General spoke silently about perfection, he had been clearly blessed by the Gods in every aspect and had a powerful aura around him, besides he was almost as tall as her son Darius.

Alexander caught the attendant's eyes, silently asking him to be his interpreter, but, before he could say a word, the lady stood up with all grace, walked towards them and threw herself at Hephaistion's feet, her forehead touching the floor, as if she were prostrated in front of the Great King, to supplicate for her family.

Automatically, the General step back, he truly didn't know what was going on and the sight of this powerful and noble lady, dressed with such luxury and showing the gold and jewels that not even his whole family together had, left him speechless. Hephaistion would have reacted more quickly if she had thrown herself against him with a knife or a sword; his warrior instincts were more powerful than him, but…this?

The attendant of Sisygambis, a young eunuch in his mid twenties, ran at his mistress' side, kneeled and whispered near her ear that she was making a mistake. The lady turned to see both men again with eyes wide open, terrible embarrassed and confused. The eunuch helped her to stand up, and she bowed in front Alexander.

- Your majesty, my lady, the Queen mother Sisygambis –said the attendant, his eyes on the carpet—Presents her apologies for her confusion in…

But the King raised a hand and the eunuch fell silent. He settled his uneven eyes on the Queen and the lady had to blink, she couldn't hold his gaze.

- "Never mind, Mother" –he said, and the attendant quickly translated his words—"You didn't make a mistake. He is Alexander too"(2)

Hephaistion turned to see him with astonishment written across his face, but he said nothing. What had he just said? Alexander, the same Alexander that considered himself almost a God and who was trying to be the first among men had just said that he, Hephaistion was also himself? Maybe if other person in any other circumstance had said that, it wouldn't probably be so shocking as to hear this from the King's mouth. Of course the General knew that Alexander considered him his other half but…it wasn't the same to hear those words whispered in his ear than to hear him saying this same words aloud and in front of such an important person.

The eunuch translated the message and the Queen bowed again.

- As my officer, Leonnatos, said to you yesterday, I wish you to retain all your privileges –the King continued—And I will provide the dowries for your granddaughters, and bring up your grandson with all the honors of his royal status.

The Queen mother Sisygambis was gladly surprised with this magnificent news but she didn't lose her composure, and thanked him with all formality, silently raising a prayer to all her Gods, thanking them for this wonderful turn of event. She was sure that the barbarian King was going to kill them all…or sell them into slavery, and she was extremely happy to see how wrong she had been.

- I want to meet young Prince Cyrus Ochus –asked Alexander and he eunuch translated his words. The Queen mother nodded.

Another servant ran to obey, disappearing behind a wonderful tapestry to bring the Prince, who appeared before the Macedonians almost immediately. The King saw with good eyes the child; now he understood why Achilles had chosen him as his best friend. Cyrus Ochus was a tall boy, with his father's dark hair and dark eyes, he looked a lot like Darius, but no surprises here, since he was the child of brother and sister, the same as his parents who also were also the children of brother and sister. But, contrary to his father, he was a very brave child, he greeted Alexander with all formality in Greek, and when the King bent and called him, Cyrus approached and put his arms around Alexander's neck for a kiss (3)

- It's a pity that the father lacks his son's courage and self-possession (4) –said Alexander to Hephaistion, talking about Cyrus, when they left the women's tent—Now I see why Aki is his friend…Philip! –he King called one of his guards.

- Yes, sire –answered the young man immediately.

- Go to General Hephaistion's tent and bring my son Achilles here, I'm sure he wants to see Prince Cyrus Ochus –said Alexander.

- Yes, sire –the guard left, and when the King turned he found his beloved with his arms crossed and his head cocked, looking at him.

- What?

- "He too is Alexander?" –said Hephaistion, quoting him—Why did you say that?

- Because its true –said the King with all honesty—You are my other half, my soul mate, therefore you too are Alexander.

Hephaistion smiled and kept walking.

- You are nuts –he said— Have I told you that?

- Many times –answered Alexander smiling.

- "Bring my son Achilles?"…No, no, no, don't tell me –he said when the King opened his mouth to explain his words—Since I'm Alexander, he is also your son?

That made the King laughed.

- I was thinking that I love him as my own son, but I like your explanation –he said and his beloved shook his head.

- Do you need me for something else?

- I always need you.

- You are very lovingly today –Hephaistion teased him.

- That's because I had a great morning –said Alexander, remembering their wild lovemaking.

- Well…then I see you at noon, I need to go back to my tent –the King nodded.

XXX

When Hephaistion arrived to his tent, he found Lysanias sitting on the ground at the entrance, his elbows on his knees watching the people walking in front of him carrying all kind of treasures and valuable things. It was clear for everybody than the Macedonian soldiers were like "new rich" and they were quite an spectacle; for example, Lysanias saw how one officer gave audience to his troops on a carpet of royal purple (5) which made the boy laugh.

- Lysanias –the General called his brother and the page jumped on his feet—What are you doing here?

The boy was taken by surprise; he thought his brother knew.

- Em…well, the King's secretary told me that I'm going to be your page now –explained Lysanias.

Oh, right! I remember –thought the General, after all that had happened in 2 days he completely forgot about his brother. He nodded.

- Right…well, you know what you have to do –said Hephaistion, watching Glycon running in his direction.

Since Glycon finished his services as page, the General had appointed him as his personal attendant. The boy was extremely good organizing, keeping records and writing letters, which was of great help for him.

- Phai…I want to thank you –said Lysanias, shyly— For speaking with the King about me, and...

- First of all, don't call me "Phai" –said Hephaistion in a hard tone—We are not back home, its "sir" or "General". Second, I didn't do this for you; I did this for Eni, got that?

- Yes…sir –said his brother without looking at him. For a moment Lysanias had thought that his brother had forgiven him, now he was sure Hephaistion hated him…and he couldn't blame him for that; after all he had thought all those terrible things about his brother when he was jealous of his relationship with Alexander, why would Hephaistion treat him different if he didn't deserve that?

- General –said Glycon in his usual formal tone of voice, arriving with a bunch of papers and scrolls under his arm—My apologies for bothering you now, but I need your signature.

Hephaistion nodded.

- I'll see the papers inside –he said and entered his tent followed by the 2 boys, but, as soon as he came in, he thought he was in the wrong place, because everything was impeccable and decorated with flowers, beautiful carpets, magnificent furniture, tapestries and shelves with books.

- _Peris_! –shouted a happy Xsayarsa, running to the General and catching the attention of Glycon and Lysanias; neither boy had ever seen an eunuch before—Oh, _Peris_! I have been waiting all morning to thank you…oh what a terrible thing –he shook his head—I have been talking with other people here and we were truly blessed to find you; I heard these terrible things. Your barbarian companions took his mightiness' concubines as if they were whores, can't you believe it? And that is not…

- Yarsa! –Hephaistion interrupted him—What happened here?

The Persian blinked confused.

- What do you mean?

- To my tent, where is my furniture?

- Your furniture?… OH! You mean those crappy things of wood…oh well, I can't live in the same world of those horrible things, they insulted my beautiful eyes, so I threw them –explained Xsayarsa, proudly.

The General saw him with eyes wide open.

- You threw my furniture?

- Yes.

- And what is this? –he extended his arms to cover his surroundings.

- Oh! These are my and Bahman's furniture –said the Persian— You see, we don't have a tent anymore and it would be a waste not to use it, and why am I telling you all this? Breakfast is ready by the way.

- You cook?

- By the love of Ahura Mazda! Of course no! Who do you think I am? A slave? –said Xsayarsa scandalized—Atash cooks.

Kyros appeared when he heard his master's voice and caught immediately Glycon's eyes. The Theban smiled at him and his friend returned the gesture.

- I try to stop him from throwing the furniture –explained Kyros, talking about Xsayarsa—But he is very stubborn, he even hit me with a pot.

- I'm not stubborn –the Persian defended himself—I like to live in nice places. _Peris_, are you sure you are the Barbarian King's lover?

- Yes, I think I'm sure about that –Hephaistion answered slowly—Why?

- Well, if you were the lover of a King I would have expected that your tent would be more…dignify –said Xsayarsa, he couldn't find a better word to describe this in Greek.

- Where is Bahman? –asked Hephaistion, changing the subject.

- Outside, I think –said Kyros, before the eunuch could say anything.

- Call him, we need to talk…all of us –said Hephaistion and Kyros went running to obey—Glycon, give me the papers, please.

A few minutes later, Hephaistion, Bahman and Xsayarsa were sitting in his new living room, even the General had to admit that the new furniture was really comfortable. The Macedonian explained to them the current situation with detail, he thought it would be better if he told them the whole truth so they could make a decision, and he also told them about the battle, Darius' flight and his family situation.

- What do you want to do now? –asked the General, after his very long explanation—If you want, you are free to go; I'll give you horses and a wagon to carry all your belongings.

The Persians fell silent for a moment. It was indeed a very generous offer, and judging by all what they had seen around the camp, their situation was truly blessed, but…

- Hephaistion –said Bahman, his hands on his lap—If his highness, young Prince Cyrus is staying with the Macedonian army, I want to stay here. For what you have told us, I don' think your King would oppose if I want to keep teaching him.

- No, he won't –answered Hephaistion, certain of what he was saying.

- Then, I'll stay –said the _Magus_—I'm too old to travel by myself all the way back to Susa or Babylon.

The General nodded.

- What about you, Yarsa? –asked Hephaistion.

The eunuch took a moment before answering.

- If his majesty ran away…he is going to have more important things to do than to see for an old eunuch like me –said Xsayarsa crestfallen. He probably would never say this aloud but he was disappointed; until a day before he didn't knew under what circumstances the Great King had fled, but now he knew that Darius had left them all, including his family, at the mercy of a barbarian King, and if it weren't for Hephaistion, only Ahura Mazda would know what would have become of them. He took his handkerchief and cleaned his forehead— You saved my life _Peris_, if you don't mind I would like to stay with you.

- I don't mind Yarsa, but let me warn you –said the General very serious— Macedonians are not Greeks, and this camp has nothing to do with the Persian…this is going to be hard for you.

- I know –said the eunuch bravely, but Hephaistion wasn't very sure that he truly understood the situation—Besides, you have to take care of me –said Xsayarsa, recovering his cheerful manner.

Hephaistion blinked in confusion.

- Why?

- You tricked us; you were a spy! –exclaimed the eunuch with his high pitched voice—Now you will have to take care of me…and Atash.

The General sighed.

- Fine –what were his friends going to say about this? For what he knew, many Macedonian officers had lay their hands on Darius' concubines and he got now an eunuch…he didn't even want to imagine what was Nikandros going to say about this— Bahman, let me see if you can stay with Darius' family, it would be…

- Phai! –Alexander entered his tent as if it were his own, but stopped when he saw the Persians.

All eyes were settled on the King, who clearly hadn't expected to find his beloved accompanied.

Well, I had to do this sooner or latter –thought the General, standing up.

- Alexander, these are my Persian guests –he said in Greek and Bahman and Xsayarsa stood up—He is Alexander, King of the Macedonians.

Bahman and Xsayarsa, both used to the Persian protocol, did the same as the Queen mother and prostrated in front of him. They both knew their fates and lives were now in Alexander's hands.

- Please, that won't be necessary –said the King—We don't have this custom in Macedonia. Besides, you are Hephaistion's guests; he had told me about you and I can assure that if you want to go, you can do it.

- If I may, your majesty –said Bahman in his perfect Greek, again on his feet, after Xsayarsa helped him to stand up—I thank you for your generosity. I don't want to be a burden but, as I said to your General, I would like to stay with my young disciple, Prince Cyrus Ochus.

- I don't see why not –said Alexander and the _Magus_ bowed. Then, he settled his eyes on the eunuch—So, you must be Yarsa.

- Your majesty –said Xsayarsa, making Hephaistion smiled. Now, Alexander wasn't the "Barbarian King", the eunuch wasn't a fool.

- So, you are the culprit –said the King in a serious tone that scared Xsayarsa— The one who cut Hephaistion's hair.

And his beloved laughed, seeing Xsayarsa's expression of terror.

XXX

- Did you have to scare Yarsa like that? –asked Hephaistion still laughing when they were alone in his room. He was sitting on his desk, leaning his weigh back on his hands, with Alexander standing in front of him, between his legs.

- I couldn't resist it –said the King, removing the long silky strands of his face to admire his beloved—But you have to admit it was funny.

- Yes, it was…which reminds me, what are you doing here? –said the General, cocking his head—Not that I don't like the surprise.

- I was missing you.

And those words, as simple as they were, made him immensely happy.

- We spent the whole morning together –Hephaistion reminded him, enjoying a lot his Alexander in "loving mode"

- Yes, so? –the King brushed his General's hair behind his ear—I want to talk to you.

- About what?

- About what I'm planning to do –said Alexander, catching his attention.

- I think I have an idea –said Hephaistion, intriguing him.

- Really? Surprised me then –asked the King speaking against his skin, kissing his shoulder.

- You want to force Darius to fight against you again –said his beloved, successfully surprising him—I know you, and I know that you are not planning to follow your father's steps. Your father wanted to conquer Asia, but just "from Cilicia to Sinope" as Isocrates used to say. You want more, you want it all.

Do you remember Isocrates? I guess no. He was this Athenian fellow who devoted his life to sell the idea of a crusade against Persia, and who in his last days sent many letters to King Philip trying to convince him in becoming the leader of such crusade…not that Philip needed much convincing, anyway. But Isocrates and Philip, and all the men who ever dreamed of conquering Asia always set their goal aiming to conquer from Cilicia to Sinope…pretty much just the area that cover the coast side.

_What? Did you have the idea that all of us crossed the Hellespont thinking in conquering ALL Asia? Well, I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but no. No one had ever dreamed in conquering the entire Persian Empire, that was nuts. What Alexander wanted to do was scandalous and crazy, and even if the men had had a taste of the splendor and riches that waited for us in Babylon or Susa, no one would have dared to imagine that one day we could become indeed the Masters of Asia. _

_To give you an idea of how outrageous and impossible was Alexander's dream of conquering Asia, no one before him had done it and no one after him did it. For example, in the times of Julius Caesar, Marcus Licinius Crassus went to the Parthian Empire, the heir of the Persian Empire, to conquer it, and he was completely defeated at the battle of Carrhae. The silver eagles of his legions were sent to decorate the palace at Ecbatana. More than a century latter, the Roman emperor Trajan tried to conquer Parthia, he reached as far as Babylon where he intended to make a sacrifice to Alexander in the same house where he died…and probably Trajan would have conquered everything, even reaching India, but he fell sick. _

_And finally, one hundred years after Trajan, Roman emperor Caracalla also tried to conquer the Parthians…and failed. _

So now, you can see how crazy was Alexander's dream.

Alexander smiled and kissed his beloved.

- Now you are a mind reader? –he whispered against his lips.

- There is no need to be one, as I said, I know you –said Hephaistion, kissing him again, feeling the King's hands on his thighs.

- I can't pursue Darius –said Alexander, kissing his cheek—He knows these lands better than us and I can't lose time chasing smoke. I need to force him into battle, and gave him time to assemble another army.

- That's risky –answered Hephaistion, feeling the King's lips sliding through his cheek, reaching his neck—He has more resources than us, and he can easily assemble an army more numerous than yours.

Alexander stopped kissing him, and saw him, as if he didn't understand his words.

- What are you saying? –he asked amused—That I can lose? Don't be ridiculous, my love, I can't be defeated –he closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against his General's—Not as long as I have you at my side.

Hephaistion smiled.

- So, now you are making me responsible for your army's success –the King laughed softly—Alex, you can't let the men know about your real plans.

Alexander sighed.

- I know –he absently caressed his beloved thighs with his thumbs—I know what they think; they want to go home and share with their families and friend the spoils.

- And you? Do you miss your home?

The King outlined his lips with his fingers.

- My home is wherever you are –he said from the bottom of his heart.

XXX

- Your King adores you –said Xsayarsa that night, after a very long day. He had insisted in brushing Hephaistion's hair, even if the General had complained a lot. He wasn't a girl, why did Xsayarsa insist in treating him like a princess? He didn't want to imagine what would Krateros said if he found out. But, this made the eunuch happy and after all that he had been through…the General agreed.

- Why do you say that? –asked Hephaistion with curiosity. He had to admit that it was relaxing to have someone brushing his hair.

- Well, he came personally looking for you –said Xsayarsa—And the way he sees you and talks to you…he truly loves you –that made the General smiled like a schoolboy in love—You know, any other in your place would have taken advantage of him.

- I know –of course he knew. Alexander was always so eager to give him expensive and ostentatious gifts that if he wanted, he could be the richest man in Macedonia. The King was always the last one in claim part of the booty, and he always made great gifts to his friends and officers.

If Hephaistion loved him less and were more ambitious, he would be living like the Great King himself.

- So, how is your sex life? –that question made the General turned to see the eunuch.

- That is none of your business.

- Of course it is! –exclaimed the Persian, shaking the brush in his hand—You are my patron now, and if you fall from the Barbarian King's grace, I fall too.

Hephaistion sighed.

- Yarsa, this isn't the Persian court.

- Of course it isn't! You are a bunch of savages –said Xsayarsa without shame—But a King is a King. And I will see that he doesn't get tired of you. I may be a eunuch, but believe me, I know many things about sex, and tricks that you wouldn't even dare to imagine –the General blushed—So, what does your King like?

- Yarsa, I'm not discussing this with you –said Hephaistion, terribly embarrassed. He had never talked about his life with anybody…not even with Alexander. Now that he thought about it, they just do things, never stopped to talk about these things.

- Why not? –asked the eunuch without shame, brushing his hair again—I'm very discreet and I would never reveal my patron's secrets –he couldn't see what the problem was, after all it was very common in the Persian court to entrust secrets to the eunuchs, reason why if someone wanted to have information about the court, always had the eunuchs on his side.

- So, you won't tell me Darius' tastes in bed? –asked Hephaistion with curiosity.

- No.

- But he isn't your patron anymore –the General teased him.

- That doesn't matter –said a very serious Xsayarsa.

Hephaistion shook his head.

- I won't tell you about my sex life or Alexander's…tastes –he said.

- Well, I'll have to guess then –Xsayarsa thought for a moment—I think…for what I saw today, that you are the dominant one in bed –the General blushed so intensely that his face appeared to glow, and that told the Persian everything he needed to know.

- Why do you say that? –Hephaistion was embarrassed, but he was also worried. Was it obvious? And if it were; who else would notice? He panicked, if someone else knew about that, he didn't dare to imagine what could they say about Alexander, and he would never forgive himself for damaging his King's reputation.

- Don't worry, it's not obvious –said the Persian, without understanding the full implications of his discovery—I have a good eye.

The General turned and held his gaze.

- Yarsa, you can't say a word about this –he said with all the authority he could summon and he Persian swallowed. He had seen Hephaistion's fight against Kingu and knew how strong he was.

- I won't say a word –he said with solemnity—I swear it by Ahura Mazda –the General nodded—But that doesn't mean we can't talk about it –Hephaistion sighed—If your King likes to have you as the dominant one then…

And Xsayarsa talked for almost 2 hours about what he knew about the subject. By the time he finished, Hephaistion felt as a virgin boy of 10 years old who knows nothing about sex.

- You can't be serious –said the General with eyes wide open—You can't do that.

The Persian smiled, as if all the knowledge of the universe were invested in him.

- Oh, but it can be done, _Peris_ –he said in a mysterious tone.

- How do you know all this? –Hephaistion was curious—You told me be that eunuchs aren't courtesans.

- No, but we have ears –said Xsayarsa—And I used to be the beauty doctor of the harem, and the concubines, contrary to you, talk a lot. Not to mention the gossip and other eunuchs' stories…do you have questions?

- Gods! NO! –the General had heard enough in one night.

- Well –the Persian stood up—If you want to know something just ask.

I don't think so –said Hephaistion to himself and Xsayarsa left him.

* * *

(1) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, pages 772 and 773

(2), (3) and (4) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 237

(5) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 238


	81. Chapter 80

**CHAPTER 74**

The General was ready to go to sleep after a very long and intense day. Many things had happened to him: the funerals, his sister being rewarded with Darius' bow in front of the whole army, the visit to the Queen mother, his conversation with his Persian friends and with Alexander about his plans for the future…

My life is changing so quickly –thought Hephaistion, lying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head and, his dark gray eyes on the ceiling—But…every day since I was 13 years old my life has been complicated. Alexander wants to conquer all Asia, but…what do I want? I want to be with Alexander, but, what else? I miss my home, my parents and my mom's cooking but I also enjoy learning and traveling, and having this adventure into the unknown…I will follow Alexander even to the end of the world, but I don't going to do this for him. I hate when people say "I do this for you" That's a lie, we always do things for our own good; if I'm going to stay at Alexander's side that's because I want to do it, because I love him and I like to be with him…because this is my own choice.

- May I come in? –asked Kyros from the entrance, taking him out of his thoughts.

- Did something happen? –the Theban shook his head.

- I just…want to talk to you –said Kyros a little shy, and the General took a seat.

- Sure, come in –the Theban sat at his side on the bed, his eyes on his knees. It had taken him all his courage to come here.

- Do you…do you remember what you said about my birthday present? –asked the teenager.

- Yes. Have you think about something you want? –Kyros nodded—Great! What do you want?

The Theban lifted his head, his cheeks slightly pink.

- I…I want a kiss from you –for a moment Hephaistion thought he had heard wrong.

- A what?

- A kiss, I want an adult kiss –this time Kyros' voice didn't tremble.

- Why? –that was the first thing the General could think about.

- Because I like you –said the teenager with all honesty.

- I thought you liked Glycon –or had had the boys a fight?

- Well, yes I like him.

- I'm confused –said Hephaistion sincerely.

- I like Glycon…a lot –said the Theban, and it was the truth—But you are…you are gorgeous –the teenager blushed.

For the General this was completely crazy. For example, he loved Alexander and liked him a lot, so if he already had someone in his life, why would he be asking kisses from someone else? For him, Alexander was perfect, the most handsome man on earth, and the only one who made his heart beat faster. All right, he had felt attracted to Memnon, but he would have never asked for a kiss from him.

I suppose we are all different –thought Hephaistion. What to do now? He had told Kyros he would give him anything, as long as he could—This is the second time someone ask me for a kiss after I say the magical words: "everything you want" I'm going to start putting clauses to my promises.

He sighed.

- Fine –Kyros eyes shone—Now?

- Yes –said the Theban too excited, like a boy the night before Christmas—But I want a kiss like the ones you give to the King…I mean, not a tender kiss or a kiss you would give to a friend, but more like…

- I get the idea –said Hephaistion, feeling a little embarrassed.

The General took him by the arms and Kyros closed his eyes, his heart beating furiously against his chest. Hephaistion leaned closer to him and before touching his lips, he turned to the entrance, as if he were expecting to found Alexander standing there.

I'm paranoid –he thought.

Hephaistion brushed Kyros' lips with his own, feeling the teenager's body trembling, and kissed him. The Theban clung to his neck and kissed him back, parting his lips obediently and enjoying this moment, because he knew it would never happen again.

- Thank you –whispered the Theban without breath—The King must be the luckiest guy on earth if he can enjoy kisses like this everyday.

Now, it was Hephaistion's time to blush.

XXX

Two days latter, Berenike was planning to have a picnic with her children and Netikerty. Leonnatos had many things to do and Achilles was at Darius' family tent with his friend Cyrus; lately, since Achilles had found that his best friend was so close to him, he spent everyday with him. She had cooked a delicious meal and since it was such a beautiful day, Berenike prepare everything to enjoy a peaceful afternoon. She was helping her slave to lay the cloth on the grass, when she saw her daughter running near to a big hole on the ground.

- Sophia! Don't run there or you may fall! –shouted her mother, but the girl ignored her, step over a small rock and was going to fell—SOPHIA! –shouted Berenike running to her daughter when someone took the girl by the arm.

- I got you! –said Thais smiling—You need to be more careful.

Berenike arrived without breath and kneeled to embrace her daughter.

- Oh, thank Gods you are fine –she lifted her eyes to see Thais—Thank you, I don't know what would happen if you weren't here.

- Don't mention it –said the _hetaira_.

- My name is Berenike daughter of Amyntor.

- I'm Thais daughter of Lykaon; and this is my girl, Sophonisba –said the _hetaira_, and her slave bowed slightly.

- Why don't you join us to eat? –said Berenike, standing up.

- I don't know –said Thais taken by surprise— I mean, I don't want to intrude.

- Nonsense! It would be my pleasure –said Berenike smiling, and Thais accepted; after all, Ptolemy also had a lot of things to do that day and, since she had been terribly bored, she had decided to take a walk with Sophonisba.

- I saw you at the King's banquet after the battle –said the _hetaira_, walking at her side and confusing her while Sophia ran in front of them to catch her brother.

- Really? How was that you could attend? –Thais smiled, Berenike was so innocent.

- I'm a _hetaira_, I'm Ptolemy's mistress –Berenike blushed.

- Oh!…I… I would never have guessed, I mean you are too beautiful to be with Ptolemy –said Berenike without thinking—I mean, I'm sorry he is your lover but he isn't very handsome…all right, I better close my mouth.

Thais laughed.

- Don't be sorry, you are quite something –she said—By the way, congratulations, I saw you the day the King gave you that bow.

- Oh…thank you.

- You truly fought in the battle? –asked the _hetaira_ with curiosity and admiration, and Berenike had a great time telling her about her adventure. After spending all her childhood listening to her grandfather's war stories, she felt very happy to have her first war story.

They spent the whole afternoon together. Both were very happy to have the opportunity to talk with another woman, after all, they both had left their friends back at Greece and life in the army was tough for women like them. For Berenike, so used to her home and her family, and for Thais, so used to the luxuries and the comfortable life at the _hetairas'_ house in Athens. It was almost dark when Thais decided to be completely honest with her new friend.

- Eni, you are a good person and for that I want to give you an advise –said Thais suddenly serious—Please, don't take this the wrong way but…—she checked that nobody were looking at them and said in a whisper—I saw you leaving Kleitos' tent.

Berenike blushed savagely.

- You…what?

- Eni, please, I don't mean to scare you –said Thais quickly—I'm telling you because if you are planning to do this again, you need to be more careful.

- I'm not planning to do this again –she answered very embarrassed.

- Oh! –the _hetaira_ felt very silly, 30 seconds ago she had think this was a good idea—Then, I'm sorry…

- No, please…don't be sorry…it's not your fault –said Berenike quickly—It was just that…

And it was maybe that she was feeling very lonely, having all her friends back at Pella, and her best friend Thessalonike in the royal palace, that Berenike told Thais everything: her discussion with Leonnatos, the King's invitation and finally her night with Kleitos.

- I know it was wrong –said Berenike, still talking in whispers—My mom would kill me if she knew but… –she blushed, dropping her voice even more—I have never made love like that before, I…I have never "seen stars" before –Thais almost laugh. Yes, she was very innocent—But I'm feeling so guilty…I was planning to tell Leon everything.

- Do you want an advise? –asked the _hetaira_ and her new friend nodded—Don't tell him. You are going to hurt him more if you tell him. If I were you, I'll keep this from him.

Berenike thought for a moment. Maybe Thais was right.

XXX

- I need to talk to you –said Alexander arriving to Hephaistion's tent next day. Judging for the blonde's expression it had to be something serious, so his beloved put his work aside and stood up to sit beside the King.

- Tell me –asked his General, thinking really hard what could have happened.

- Did you tell Kallisthenes that you don't want him to teach Achilles anymore? –asked Alexander. He wasn't happy.

- Yes, I did.

- Why? –the King didn't understand—We have talked about this, and you agreed to let Kallisthenes teach Aki.

- Yes Alexander, but Aki doesn't like Kallisthenes; Bahman is going to be his professor –explained Hephaistion, he had spoken with the _Magus_ and he had accepted to keep teaching Achilles. And this news made not only Achilles happy but also his friend Cyrus.

- Phai, you can't let a Persian to teach Aki –said Alexander very serious—I don't care if Aki doesn't like Kallisthenes, I didn't like Leonidas when he was my teacher, but I had to train with him, and now I'm very grateful with him because his harsh and cruel training made me who I am now.

- Alexander –his beloved took a moment to choose his words carefully—I know that what I am going to tell you is…harsh, but please listen to me –he made a pause and held the King's gaze—Achilles is not your son, he is my BASTARD son, I know how much you love him and that makes me happier than you can imagine. I love my son more than my own life and there is only one person I love more than him, and that person is you. But we can't let our feelings blind us. It doesn't matter who is going to teach Achilles because…Achilles has no importance –it pained him to speak like this about his own son.

- How can you say that?

- Because its true –said Hephaistion—If I were married to your sister, then things would be very different. He would be a Prince, but he is not; he is just the bastard son of a General…how many bastard sons do you think Kleitos or Krateros have? –he took a deep breathe—Alex I have told you this before, Aki is not a Prince, he is not even my legitimate son, and he likes Bahman, why should I force him to take classes with Kallisthenes?

The King felt silent for a moment.

- Why didn't you tell me first that you were planning to speak with Kallisthenes? –he wanted to know.

- Because you have more important thing to do, and…I didn't think you would mind.

Silence again.

- Phai, I understand perfectly well what you are saying –said Alexander slowly, but the expression on his face told Hephaistion this wasn't over—But the problem here is that I love your boy as if he were my own.

His beloved nodded.

- I know…—he sighed.

- You told me many great things about this man, Bahman, and I believe you; for what I have seen he is a great man. But I don't want Aki taking classes with a Persian…at least not just with him –explained the King—He has to learn about his own past, history and traditions, and that can only be done if he takes classes with Kallisthenes.

There, Alexander had a point.

- Fine, I'll talk again with Kallisthenes –said Hephaistion, even if he didn't like the idea of talking again with Aristotle's nephew. Kallisthenes was so different to his uncle.

- I already did that –said the King, taking his General by surprise—I knew you would change your mind after hearing my reasons.

Hephaistion puffed out, he hated when Alexander did that to him, taking decisions before asking his opinion; but he said nothing.

XXX

- Phai! –Nikandros came to his tent, shortly after the King had left; entering as if he owned the place—Phai, the midget told me you have a eunuch that speaks Greek.

- Joy to you, Nick! Have you forgotten your manners? –asked Hephaistion, leaving his work aside for the second time that day. At this rate he would never end with his pending things.

- Lend me your eunuch –he asked as if he were talking about a horse.

- Why?

- Because I need an interpreter, and all the interpreters are busy with the prisoners –his brother explained.

- Why do you need an interpreter? –Hephaistion had a bad feeling about this.

- Oh! I have one of Darius' concubines –said Nikandros proudly.

- You, what? –he knew how was his brother, why was he surprised then?

- You have to see her, Phai; she is very beautiful –said his brother, again, as if he were talking about a horse.

- Did you sleep with her? –a part of Hephaistion told him he really didn't want to know, but he had to ask.

- You offend me; of course I did –said Nikandros without shame—So, where is your eunuch?

Hephaistion wasn't very sure about this, but a few minutes later, he, Nikandros and Xsayarsa where in his elder's brother tent. Nikandros was right, the girl of 18 years old was extremely beautiful, with hazelnut skin, olive green eyes and red hair. She was very scared, curled in one corner, but as soon as the girl saw the eunuch she smiled, it was clear she knew him.

- What are you planning to do with her? –asked the General, standing at the entrance with his brother.

- Keep her with me, what else? –answered Nikandros, as if that were the stupidest question he had ever heard.

- Nick, don't you feel sorry for her? –asked Hephaistion—She doesn't even know our language and you rape her.

- I didn't rape her –said his brother, and the General lifted one eyebrow—All right, maybe she wasn't very…willing to do this, but I didn't hurt her…Phai, don't look at me like that. If I hadn't taken her with me, she would have ended in someone else's bed.

- _Peris_ –said Xsayarsa standing near them, and both brothers turned to see him.

- What does she want, eunuch? –asked Nikandros and the Persian saw him through narrow eyes.

- Just ignore my brother –said Hephaistion—Does she have a name?

- Oh, yes, yes, yes. Her name is Vashti, I met her since she arrived to the harem, it was in very hot day in…

- What does she want? –Nikandros interrupted him.

- You have no manner; did you know that? –Xsayarsa protested.

- Yarsa –said Hephaistion and he eunuch cleared his throat.

- Vashti is very concerned for her twin sister –he explained.

- Twin sister? –exclaimed Nikandros, with a great interest in this wonderful news.

Oh, crap! –thought the General.

- She says that another Macedonian took her, and she wants to know how is she – explained Xsayarsa.

- Ohhh! This is the best day of my life –said Nikandros, with a big evil smile on his face—Tell her I'm going to look for her sister, she has my word.

- You are a jerk, Nick.

- Thank you.

XXX

The King let his army rest for a week, and before continuing the march through the coast road into Syria, Alexander called a military meeting in his new tent, or more correctly, in his portable palace. Hephaistion saw frowning that Philotas had his boots studded with silver nails, and for what he heard, he also had a new mistress: Antigone.

With luck, his mistress would have him occupied and he would finally leave me alone –thought Hephaistion.

- Darius has no army, for now –said the King to all his officers—But he can assemble another one, we can't forget that his eastern provinces are intact; he didn't recruit troops from these distant lands and he can easily call them now to stand in arms against us –he made a pause—We don't know where is Darius at the moment and I have no intentions of chasing him. Besides, the Persian fleet is still patrolling the Aegean sea and even if our victory at Issus is an outstanding one, it is not our last battle.

- What are you planning then? –asked Kleitos.

- We need to concentrate for now in Asia Minor, we can crush Darius but we have to provoke him and made him fight again against us –said the King, confident as usual—Our forces are far superior –his officers nodded—We are marching south to take the old Phoenician road; we are leaving at tomorrow morning so I expect you to have your men ready.

- Alexander, before the meeting is over I would like to say something –said Parmelio, with that tone of voice that told the King he was going to touch a delicate matter—I want to talk to you about something that concern us all –now he had the attention of all the present—You have always lead us in an outstanding way in battle and to great victories –he made a pause—You risk your life like the rest of us, and suffer injuries, and for that you have our admiration and respect.

And here goes the "but" part –thought the King.

- But…

I knew it –said Alexander to himself.

- But I can't stop thinking, what a great lost would be for all of us, to be left without our King in the middle of the campaign –said the veteran General.

-If you are suggesting again, that I should get married Parmelio, let me remind you that I can't do it right now –said the King, successfully reading his mind—The only suitable bride I have here is Darius' elder daughter and she is too young.

- I understand, but we can't risk leaving the army without a King, in case the worst may happen –he insisted.

- I'm not going to die any time soon –said Alexander, as if he had read the book of his life and he knew exactly how and when he was going to die.

- We don't know that, Alexander –said Kleitos; he agreed with the veteran general—Parmelio is right; we can't risk ourselves to be left without a King in the middle of hostile territory and you were wounded in the last battle.

- Even if I get married today, we don't know if I would have a son, and even if I had one, he would be a baby –the King was getting angry, he hated the subject of marriage.

- Yes, but at least we'll have an heir to the throne –Parmelio insisted.

- Your problem is that I don't have an heir? –asked Alexander, challenging him.

- My problem? –the veteran General raised his eyebrows in surprise—OUR problem.

- Fine, you want an heir I'm going to name one –said Alexander abruptly, taking all the present by surprised and Hephaistion paled.

Don't you dare to do this Alexander…please, I'm begging you –he thought, watching the King with all his attention.

- I'll adopt my nephew and named him my heir –said the King and his beloved closed his eyes.

- You can't possible do that –said Eumenes at once, standing up in one jump—He is the bastard son of your sister –he didn't say her name because no one knew which one of his sisters was Achilles' mother.

- I can do as I please, Eumenes –said Alexander—Achilles is the son of my full sister –Hephaistion wanted to disappear, now everybody knew who was Achilles' mother—He has my same ancestors, I can't possible think in a better candidate.

- Alexander, Achilles is Hephaistion's bastard and his only son –said Parmelio with calm, reasonably—According to the law you can't take Hephaistion's only son leaving him without an heir; and you have to adopt a legitimate son. Also, traditionally, only adult males are adopted, not boys (1)

- That is Athenian law, Parmelio. Do you have the impression that we are in Athens? –asked Alexander in a terrible mood—King Archelaus I was the son of King Perdikkas II and a slave.

- That was because Archelaus killed his uncle, his cousin, and his half-brother, who by the way, was the legitimate heir, and since there wasn't anyone else, he was crowned King –Kleitos reminded him.

- You have other options. Why not your brother? –said Eumenes, and the King laughed scornfully.

- Are you serious, Eumenes? Arrhidaeus? –everybody knew that was stupid, even Krateros who hated Hephaistion knew that Arrhidaeus was a terrible choice—Besides me and Arrhidaeus, there are no other choices. I don't have cousins, and my father's brothers are dead.

- Your sister Cleopatra has a legitimate son: Neoptolemus –the secretary insisted.

- Neoptolemus is King Alexandros' legitimate heir and his only son –said Parmelio, even he knew Eumenes was desperate.

Everybody fell silent. They had no arguments here, Alexander had all the right to name whoever he wanted as his heir, and he wasn't the first Macedonian King to name his nephew as his heir. King Philip had named Gloomy Amyntas as his heir until he had a son of his own.

- I know I have to make this public –said the King. Adoptions in Athens were done at the Agora and in Sparta in front of the 2 Kings. Since Alexander was in the middle of a military campaign he would have to do it in front of the army—I'll do it tomorrow before the march.

XXX

- Hephaistion –Alexander called him, once they were alone, just before his beloved reached the exit. His General waited and turned to face him.

- Why? Why do you want me to stay? –he was angry, but he had said nothing until they were alone.

- Phai, I know you are angry…

- Oh, really! What was your first clue? –answered his General with sarcasm—Why did you do this?

- I have to.

- No, you didn't have to. Do you really think I'm stupid? You have been thinking about this since we have that discussion about Achilles and Kallisthenes –said Hephaistion angry, as very few times in his life—You didn't ask me first.

This is wrong –thought the General.

- Now you are talking like Leonnatos –said the King tired, remembering the whole Berenike affair.

- Stop playing with other people's lives! –exclaimed his beloved—You may be our King but you are not a God, you can't decide for us. I say nothing when you spoke with Kallisthenes before speaking with me, but this is too much.

- What's wrong with you, Hephaistion? I'm making your son the Macedonian Crown Prince and you are acting as if I had insulted you –now Alexander was getting angry.

- Because you are insulting me! You are deciding for me –answered his General—You knew perfectly well that I would never contradict you in public, that is why you chose to announce this before asking me. Now, I can't possibly say no.

I can't let him do this –said Hephaistion to himself, feeling lost.

- Achilles will be the next Macedonian King, why does this bother you so much? –Alexander didn't understand what was his beloved thinking.

- I don't want him to be King! –Hephaistion raised his voice—I want him to be happy, I know how things are in the royal palace, he would never be happy if he is King after you.

- Are you saying that I am not happy?

- He is not you –said the General enunciating. He couldn't let this happen—Sons of great men always live under the shadow of their fathers…you should know this better than anybody else. You know how is to be compared to your father constantly.

- Yes, but I surpassed my father –said Alexander with intensity—My father never defeated an army like the one Darius had at Issus. I'm not living under his shadow and after my time, no one would remember him. My deeds are going to overshadow my father's deeds.

- And Achilles? What is he going to do after your great deeds? –Hephaistion questioned him—He will always live under YOUR shadow.

- You underestimate him.

- You can't name Achilles as your heir! –exclaimed his General, his emotions taking control of him.

- Why not?

- It's not right.

- WHY NOT?

- Because my father killed yours! –the words escape his lips before he could think what he had just said.

* * *

(1) Nigel Guy Wilson. _Encyclopedia of ancient Greece_, p 10

I'm very sorry for leaving things like this, but I promise that you will know what happened next week…of course that, if you leave a nice review, I could always write more and faster –adorable smile– REVIEW!


	82. Chapter 81

**Hello!**

This time I couldn't finish 3 chaps, but I wrote 2 long chaps, I hope you can forgive me. And *cough* Leave me a *cough* review ^_^…

**CHAPTER 75**

Alexander stared at Hephaistion with eyes wide open. What had he just said? In a second all his anger had vanished and had been replaced by astonishment. The General needed a moment to fully understand what he had said, and then, he paled. He had wanted to tell the King everything about King Philip's murder, but…not like this; he had lost his temper, something that he never did, and Hephaistion said things in the worst possible way he could have done it.

- What are you saying? –asked Alexander slowly, as if each word were extremely heavy and hard to pronounce.

What have I done? –thought the General, feeling a knot in his stomach.

Hephaistion turned his head; he couldn't face him, how could he? In a heartbeat he had passed from being his beloved to be the son of the man who had murdered his father. Why had he said that? He blamed his sense of duty; he couldn't remain silent, knowing that the grandson of King Philip's murderer would someday be king. It wasn't right.

- Phai, what are you talking about? –the King insisted, taking a step to where he was.

- I'm sorry –his General said softly, asking for forgiveness as if he had been the one who had cut King Philip's thread of life—I should have told you before…I…I didn't want to tell you this way.

- Tell me what? –Alexander was making a great effort to keep his emotion at bay. Hundreds of ideas crossed his agile mind in a moment, but he didn't want to take his own conclusions before hearing the whole story.

- When I was at the Persian camp –said Hephaistion, slowly, thinking quickly in the best way to explain this— I met Amyntas son of Antiochus

- I remember him, he fled when I was crowned King –said Alexander at once—I have always suspected that he had something to do with my father's murder, and his sudden disappearance only served to make him look more suspicious.

- You are not mistaken –said his beloved, catching his attention—He was involved in the murder…he told me that.

- And, he was also the one who told you, that your father was involved in this too? –Hephaistion nodded—Phai, how do you know Amyntas is not tricking you?

The King knew Amyntor, he knew that Hephaistion's father was an honorable man, one of the best he had met in his life, and it was hard for him to imagine that he could have done something as despicable as murder a King.

- Because…—how was he going to explain this? For the first time in many years, Hephaistion was scared. Of course he trusted Alexander, but this was something very serious, he was confessing high treason, and he knew how traitors were punished in Macedonia— Because 3 days before the murder, my father went to Aigai to talk to me –said the General, this was something he had never told the King…in fact, he had never talked about this with anybody—We talked. He was very worried because I was with your father, as his lover. He thought that someone had threatened me in order to oblige me to be with him.

- Why did he think that?

- My father…he knew King Philip had rape me –Alexander raised his eyebrows in astonishment, he thought that no one, except from him, his beloved, Nikandros, dr. Philip, and of course, his late father, knew about the rape. The King had no idea that Parmelio and Attalos knew; so, how could Amyntor have found out? Hephaistion took a deep breath before continuing— He told me: "Philip is just a man, a King but mortal. I won't let him hurt you again" –Hephaistion lifted his head to face Alexander—I'm sure that my father was behind Pausanias, I know him and I know of what he is capable of doing in order to protect me, or my brothers and sister –they fell silent—Alexander, you can't named the grandson of your father's murderer the Crown Prince...that is not right.

The King didn't know what to think. When his father was still alive he had thought in the possibility of killing him more than once, especially when he knew that his beloved, his other half and the most important person in his life, had made a deal with Philip in order to assure his future as the next King. It was possible that, if Amyntor hadn't convinced Pausanias of committing the crime, maybe he would have done it. It was hard for Alexander to feel anger towards Amyntor, because he understood perfectly well why he had done it. He would have done the same to protect Hephaistion, and the part that pained him the most, was that he had been unable to protect his soul mate at that time. He had been just another spectator of that drama.

The General walked to him and, did the last thing Alexander could have expected: he kneeled in front of him and took his hand, leaning his forehead against it.

- I know that, what I'm telling you, is high treason –said Hephaistion; he was talking to the King, not to his lover, and he was scared. That took Alexander by surprise; he had never seen his beloved like this before—And I know that according to our law you are in your right of condemning my father to die, but...he did this because of me, he did it because he wanted to protect me, so if you have to punish someone…

Alexander kneeled in front of him, and embraced him with force.

- What nonsense are you saying? –asked the King in a whisper—How can you possible think that I could do such a thing? –the General leaned his head over his shoulder, trying to calm himself. His heart and head were a mess; too many things had happened in one morning and he felt as if his head was going to explode—Who else knows about this?

- Just Amyntas, I think –said Hephaistion, and for a moment, his own voice sounded so strange to him.

- Then, lets forget about this. You never heard this information and neither did I, understood? –said the King in the same commanding force he used in the battlefield.

- Understood.

In that moment, Hephaistion felt again like a child, helpless and weak at the mercy of someone more powerful than him, and that broke Alexander's heart. He couldn't bear the thought of his beloved being afraid of him. That was the worst thing that could happen to him.

- Phai, I don't care about what your father did –said Alexander, meaning every word, tenderly caressing his back— This doesn't change a thing between us; I love you, and I will always do.

- I know…but this is so big, so…

The King kissed his head.

- Forget it, please.

_My fall will be for you_

_My love will be in you_

_If you be the one to cut me_

_I will bleed forever_

(Nightwish, _Ghost Love Score_)

_And we did as he asked. I never told anyone else about this…until now. It was a secret that both of us kept and, to this day, nobody knows for sure who was the real murderer of King Philip II of Macedonia._

- Eni! You are not going to believe what just hap… —but Leonnatos stopped talking when he arrived at his tent, and found his wife laughing while Thais brushed her hair, teaching her how to comb it in an Athenian style.

- Joy to you Leonnatos! –said Thais. She knew him, in fact she knew all of Ptolemy's friends, but they had never spoke before.

- Leon! –exclaimed Berenike smiling—Do you know Thais? She is…

- Yes, I know who she is –said Leonnatos, in a cold and hard tone of voice that confused his wife.

- I better go –said the _hetaira_, she had an idea of why Leonnatos was like this and didn't want to cause problems.

- But, you don't have to –said Berenike naively.

- Yes, she has –her husband insisted.

The _hetaira_ walked to the entrance, and turned to see her friend with a smile.

- Health to you, Eni…Leonnatos –and Thais left.

Berenike stood up, brushing her hair with her fingers, walking to where her husband was standing.

- What's wrong with you? –she asked without understanding his behavior, he was always so kind, why had he treated Thais like this?

- I don't want her here –said Leonnatos with firm voice.

- Why not? Thais is my friend, you never had problems with my friends before –said Berenike, without understanding what was his problem.

- Eni, Thais is a _hetaira_ and she is Ptolemy's mistress, do you think I want my wife in such company? –he said, leaving her in astonishment.

- You can't choose my friends! –exclaimed Berenike outraged.

- Yes I can! And I don't want you near Thais again; do you hear me? –his wife clenched her fists.

She felt so powerless, so trapped; Leonnatos had suddenly become her father instead of her husband, and she began to despair. Berenike was going to open her mouth, to give him a piece of her mind when she turned, and saw her brother Lysanias standing at the tent's entrance.

- I'm sorry to intrude like this –said the page when he noticed the tension in the atmosphere—Hephaistion sent me, he wants to invite you to eat with him.

Leonnatos took a deep breath to calm down.

- Tell him that…I'm very honor but I can't go, I have things to do –that was true. Besides, Leonnatos had a good idea of why his friend had organized a sudden reunion.

Berenike crossed her arms.

- Can I go alone, sir? –she asked Leonnatos with resentment, and he sighed.

- Of course you can go…Eni, don't be like this –he softened his voice.

- Like what? –she walked to the entrance, to look for Netikerty and her children—You were the one who started all this –and with that she left.

Leonnatos hit a table, what was he going to do with her?

Hephaistion had called an urgent meeting with all the members of his family who were in the camp, he wanted to tell them about Alexander's decision of naming Achilles as his heir before they heard it from someone else, he felt it was his responsibility.

Xsayarsa, knowing that his new patron was having an important meeting, had prepare everything and the General's tent looked like the beautiful room of a Persian palace. Every day, Hephaistion found something new in his tent from a vase to a carpet. Where did the eunuch found all these things? He had no idea, but he had to admit that the Persian was a great housewife.

The first one who arrived at his tent was Nikandros, but that was because he had a favor to ask.

- Phai, led me money –asked his older brother, before saying "Joy to you!"

The General frowned; this new Nick without manners was starting to bother him.

- Why? In what problem you get yourself into? –he asked while cleaning the mess on his desk.

- I found Vashti's twin sister, her name is Ayesha –Hephaistion didn't like this—Krateros has her –now he didn't like this at all—But he refuses to give her to me. I tried my best to hide the fact that they are twins, but he found out, and now he wants to buy me Vashti.

The General truly felt sorry for the girls. He couldn't start to imagine how terrible was the fate of a slave, unable to make choices and always at the mercy of their masters.

- And do you need money to convince Krateros to sell her to you? –Hephaistion guessed.

- Yes, maybe if I can present him a lot of money he would reconsider…of course that there is always that other option –said Nikandros mysteriously.

- What other option? –the General knew his brother was doing this deliberately, but he asked anyway.

- Krateros told me he wants something –explained Nikandros.

- And why do I have the impression that this has to do with me? –his elder brother smiled.

- He wants your horse, the golden mare –and that made Hephaistion laughed as if he had heard a really good joke—I can buy you your horse –said Nikandros.

- Nick, Alexander gave me that horse. What on earth makes you think I'm going to sell her to you, so you can gave her to Krateros, in order to obtain a woman to satisfy your perverse fantasies? –asked the General.

- Because you are my brother and you want to see me happy –said his brother, trying to look at him with his best puppy eyes.

- Bite me!

- Come on! Phai! Think in the poor girl –Nikandros changed his strategy—What future could she have with Krateros? She would be much better with her sister.

- You have no shame, Nick –the General scolded him.

- We already know that, but why does this girl have to suffer? –Hephaistion sighed.

- Let me think about it…but don't get too excited, I'm not sure that I'm going to help you –the General didn't like the idea of giving away a present from Alexander but…his brother had a point, this girl would be much better with him than with Krateros.

A few minutes later, Berenike, her children, Lysanias, grandfather Demetrios, uncle Althaimenes and cousin Demetrios arrived at his tent. It had been a while since they had been together, so Hephaistion had to wait 2 hours before he could say what he wanted. Not that he was in a hurry, having his family reunited like this made him remember his peaceful days back at Pella. Only his parents and Cadie were missing…

Of course the center of attention that afternoon was Berenike. Her uncle and grandfather were still in shock after discovering that she had taken part in the last battle, and even more when the King had rewarded her with Darius' magnificent bow. Uncle Althaimenes disapproved her actions, but since he wasn't her father or her husband, he said nothing.

- Who have thought that you were the one who wounded Darius during his flight? –said grandfather Demetrios, he was very proud of her.

- Why are you so surprised grandpa? After all, you were the one who trained me –said Berenike proudly.

- You trained her, father? –asked uncle Althaimenes—You shouldn't have, did Amyntor knew about this?

- Of course not! –exclaimed grandfather Demetrios—He would have opposed and thrown me a half and hour speech of how wrong was I for thinking in the possibility of training a woman. And I tried to teach her how to use a sword, but she is helpless.

Uncle Althaimenes shook his head, now he was glad that he had no daughters.

Nikandros and cousin Demetrios laughed, catching the attention of the rest of the family.

- What? –asked Berenike.

- Nothing, I was just thinking that now you are no longer a monster –said Nikandros—You are a "Soldier Girl" –his sister rolled her eyes and ignored him.

They shared a wonderful meal, and when they were eating their dessert, Hephaistion finally had the opportunity to speak.

- Why did you call us, son? –asked grandfather Demetrios.

Hephaistion left his cup aside.

-Kyros, come here and take a seat –he asked—I want you to hear this.

The Theban didn't know what to expect but he did as he was told. He liked his master's family…except for Lysanias, but the rest were very good and kind people.

- What's with all the mystery? –asked cousin Demetrios, liking his spoon.

- I want to share with you some news before Alexander announce this tomorrow –said Hephaistion, successfully catching their attention—At today's meeting Alexander…he named a heir to the Macedonian throne.

They looked at him expectantly.

- He named you? –asked cousin Demetrios, stupidly.

- NO! –exclaimed Hephaistion and Nikandros hit his cousin's head—He…he is going to adopt Achilles and name him his heir.

In other circumstances the General would have laughed, watching 7 pairs of completely round eyes looking at him.

- But…he can't do that! –exclaimed uncle Althaimenes, as surprised as the rest of the family—Aki is your bastard son.

Hephaistion sighed and told them with detail about the meeting, about Parmelio's, Kleitos' and Eumenes' words and of course, about Alexander's reply. By the time he finished, they were even more surprised, if that was possible.

- Zeus, Hades and Poseidon! My nephew is going to be King –said Nikandros in shock, but extremely happy with the news.

- What do you think about this, son? –asked grandfather Demetrios, having a good idea of what was his grandson feeling.

Hephaistion sighed.

- I don't like the idea, but…I guess Alexander has no other choice –he said—He needs an heir and well, after all Aki is his nephew.

- Speaking about him…where is Aki? –asked Berenike. So, this was what Leonnatos was going to tell her when he found Thais in the tent.

- With his friend Cyrus…Which reminds me that I have to talk to him –said Hephaistion, rubbing his eyes. This was one of the longest days of his life and was far from over.

- Do you want me to go for him? –asked a very impressed Kyros, reading his mind.

The General nodded.

- Yes, please.

- You have to write to your father –said uncle Althaimenes—These are huge news; he is going to be impressed…and happy, of course.

Nikandros said something to his cousin and both laughed.

- Oh, stop doing that, is annoying –Berenike scolded them.

- What is so funny? –asked Lysanias with curiosity.

- Your brother is telling me that now, Phai truly is the King's wife –said cousin Demetrios trying not to laugh again—He even gave him an heir to the throne.

That made his family laughed too.

- Bite me, Nick! –exclaimed Hephaistion angry.

XXX

Kyros was late. He had left almost an hour ago, and hadn't come back. Almost every day Achilles went to visit his friend Cyrus and the Theban was the one who took him there and who later came back to bring him home… but, never took this long and that worried Hephaistion, did something have happened?

- Maybe he got lost –said grandfather Demetrios, he had stayed with him after the rest of the family had gone. Since Amyntor wasn't with them, he felt with the responsibility of taking care of his grandchildren.

The General shook his head, walking around the place like a caged lion.

- He never gets lost; he knows this camp perfectly –he said— After all, is always arranged in the same way.

- I know Phai, but now that we have the Persians with us, you have to admit that this place is much bigger –his grandfather insisted, but the General was sure something else had happened.

- Sir –said Lysanias, and both turned to see him—If you want I can go and look for Kyros.

Hephaistion nodded.

- All right, but whatever you find, you come back and inform me –said his brother.

- Yes, sir.

Grandfather Demetrios, leaned his weight back against the chair and stretched his legs to the front, waiting until Lysanias had gone to speak again.

- Did you and Lys have a fight? –he wanted to know; something wasn't quite well there—Lys is afraid of you, and you are very hard on him.

- We are at the army, grandpa –Hephaistion answered— I can't treat him as if we were at home

- Don't be smart with me –Demetrios scolded him—Something happened between you.

The General sighed; he had been rude. But he was so tense that the words had just escape from his mouth.

- I'm sorry…—he took a seat in front of his grandfather—Yes, we had a…problem –it was pointless to lie to him.

- What happened? –but Hephaistion shook his head.

- I'm sorry grandpa, but that is between us, I don't think it would be right if I told you –Demetrios nodded.

- All right, I respect that, but –said his grandfather—Don't forget that he is your brother, Phai, no matter what he did.

Hephaistion decided to say nothing, he didn't want to argue with his grandfather; besides if he told him what he really thought, that would mean telling him that Lysanias had slept with the King, and even if he wasn't very happy with his brother, he didn't want to cause him more problems.

It was almost dark when Hephaistion, tired of being waiting, took his swords and went outside to look for his son, Kyros and Lysanias. One of his pages, Laphanes was behind him with a torch.

Where, in the name of 3 Judges of the Underworld, are these boys? –thought the General, really worried for them. He was seriously considering the possibility of taking his men with him, and start a search, when he saw Lysanias with his chiton torn and cover with mud and blood, limping with Achilles on his back. Kyros was at his side with Prince Cyrus, and neither boy looking better than Lysanias.

He ran to them, feeling his heart beating faster at the sight of his son in such conditions.

- What happened? –asked the General, carrying Achilles who had a very nasty cut on his leg. When the boy was in his father's arms, he embraced him, and curled on his chest.

Lysanias and Kyros saw each other.

- I went to the women's tent looking for Aki –said Kyros at last—But the guards told me he had gone out with Prince Cyrus, so I went looking for them.

- I found Kyros when he was looking for them –Lysanias continued—But we couldn't find them anywhere inside the camp; we asked the guards, the servants, the soldiers…we even asked General Nikanor, who was near the south gates, so we thought in the possibility of looking outside. And we found them.

- Outside the camp? –exclaimed Hephaistion, kneeled to check his son's injure, it was a nasty cut and his leg was bleeding—But that is crazy, how could they possible go out? There are sentries all over the place.

- You should ask him, sir –said Lysanias, looking at Achilles—Apparently he and Prince Cyrus found an opening in the palisade and they sneaked out. Cyrus fell in a hole, near a big tree.

- Aki tried to help me –Cyrus continued with the story, his Greek was excellent, no doubt that Bahman was doing a great job with him—I asked him to go for help, but he refused to let me alone, and he fell too when he tried to pull me out.

The General puffed out. This was just great, a day before Alexander's announcement Achilles decides to sneak out and hurt himself…and with Darius' only son to make things even better.

- Kyros, please take Prince Cyrus back to the women's tent, Laphanes –he said to his page—Go with them. Kyros ask Bahman to take a look at Prince Cyrus' and your wounds –said Hephaistion thinking quickly—Lysanias, you, Aki and I are going with dr. Philip.

The 3 teenagers, including his page, saw him with the same interrogation expressions of: "why don't we go all together to see the same doctor?" But neither said a word. The General knew what they were thinking, so he explained.

- We can't take Prince Cyrus to dr. Philip, if something goes wrong it would look bad to have a foreign doctor treating the Prince of Persia; and I can't take Aki to Bahman…not now and you know why –Kyros, Lysanias and Laphanes nodded.

The Theban and the page took the Prince back to his family and Hephaistion carried Achilles again. They walked to dr. Philip's tent silently, Achilles wasn't crying but he knew his father was mad at him so he didn't speak, Lysanias had nothing to say and Hephaistion was too angry for small talk. But then, the General noticed his brother was limping. He stopped and looked at his ankle.

- You can't walk.

- It's nothing –said the page, without looking at him.

- Come, I'll carry you on my back –said Hephaistion, kneeling.

- But…that's not necessary…r-really…–the page stammered, he always did that when he was nervous.

- I can carry you both –the General insisted. His brother was scared of him and that made Hephaistion feel bad, especially after his grandfather noticed it; one thing was that he wanted to teach him a lesson, another completely different that he feared him.

Lysanias nodded and his brother carried the 2 boys.

Doctor Philip was attending the wounded of the battle. Yes, the battle of Issus had been a major victory for the Macedonian army, yes it would go down in history as one of the greatest battles of classic history, yes Alexander and his men had lay their hands on a magnificent treasure…but there was also the other side of war, the other face of victory, and that were the wounded.

The funeral pyres hadn't impressed Hephaistion as much as the wounded; it was a horrible spectacle, the smell of blood and, in some cases of infection, filled his nostrils at the same time the moans and wails reached his ears. It was the worst place to take a child but he had no other options, besides, even if the idea pained him, he had to stop pampering his son. They had to wait at least 15 minutes, and while they were sitting on a wooden bench near the entrance, the General saw his brother making faces at the sight of man, who had a stump where his foot had been before.

- You better get use to this –said Hephaistion with soft voice, Achilles was sitting on his legs with the head against his chest, his small hand clutched to his clothes—I know its not pretty but is part of war, not everything is celebration banquets and rewards.

His brother nodded.

- I know, I always knew this wasn't going to be easy but…I never thought it would be this hard –said Lysanias with honesty.

- What were you expecting then? –he really wanted to know what did his younger brother thought.

- I don't know anymore…–the page shook his head—I suppose I wanted to be better than you and Nick, to shine in the battlefield and to achieve something big.

- We all dream with that, Lys –now he was speaking like his brother, not like his superior.

- No, its not the same…I…I want to be noticed, I want to hear dad talking about me as he talks about you and Nick…now even Eni has been rewarded by the King, he gave her Darius' bow! –exclaimed the page, his face resting on his hands—I'm the youngest, and by the time I be your age, you and Nick would have done everything that matters.

- You are exaggerating –said Hephaistion.

- Oh, really? –he turned to see the General—Phai, you are a _Somatophilax_, no one in the family ever was one, you are the General of the _Agema_, which means that you have a superior rank than uncle Althaimenes, dad, Demetrios and Nick together –said his brother, speaking very quickly, letting out all the feeling he had been keeping for so long— You are the King's lover and tomorrow your son will be a Prince…what am I suppose to do to compete with that?

- Lys, this isn't a competition –now he was starting to understand him, at last.

- Easy for you to say that, you weren't back home listening to dad talking of how wonderful you are –said Lysanias, resentfully.

They both fell silent. Lysanias was right, Hephaistion didn't know what was to feel like him, his brother wanted to be noticed and he, all he had ever wanted since he was a boy, was to be like everybody else; but thanks first to his looks and intelligence, and latter to his skills as a warrior, he always ended catching the attention of important men and getting himself into a lot of troubles.

They truly were very different.

Doctor Philip finally could see them. Hephaistion felt a little silly for bothering him when it was clear he had more important things to do, but he truly needed Achilles in good shape for next day, and he trusted this doctor with his life, after all he had been the only one who accepted the challenge of treating Alexander in Tarsus.

Doctor Philip cleaned and bandaged the boy's leg, and even if Achilles was about to cry when the doctor applied an ointment over his wound, he didn't, he just clenched his jaw. Lysanias had a sprained ankle, but would be fine in a couple of days.

When they were back at his tent, Hephaistion sat Achilles on his bed, he knew the boy was tired and scared, and that this was the worst moment to talk to him, but he had to. It was already late and next day Alexander would make the announcement in front of the whole army, that Achilles would be his heir and the boy needed to know.

- Achilles, we need to talk –he said, in a serious tone he had never used with him before.

Achilles moved his head up and down.

- You are angry –said the boy, without looking at him.

- Yes, Achilles. I'm angry –said Hephaistion, taking a seat at his side—Why do you think is that?

- Because I sneaked out without permission –said Achilles, both hands on his lap.

- Why did you do that?

- I don't know…

- Achilles you know perfectly well why you did it, tell me –said his father, trying his best to not shout.

- Because…they said I wouldn't dare to go outside and climb the tree –said the boy at last.

- They?

- The other boys in the camp –explained Achilles—Cyrus and I found them near his family's tent, and they said they had found a hole in the wall, and that Cyrus and I would be cowards if we didn't go out.

- So, you and Cyrus ran to the tree and he fell –his son moved again he head up and down— You can't do this again; do you hear me? –said Hephaistion, trying his best to not scold him as his anger demanded. This had been a terrible day, first Alexander's announcement at the meeting, then his confession about his father's participation in King Philip's murder and now this—You can't endanger your and your friend Cyrus' lives…and you'll be grounded. You can't go to play with Cyrus.

- Yes daddy –said a very sad Achilles.

They fell silent for a moment. Hephaistion took a deep breath and counted to 10 before speaking again.

- Aki…we have to talk about something else –said the General, thinking how to explain the situation to his son.

- I haven't done anything else –said the boy at once.

That made the General smiled.

- I know, I'm not going to scold you again –he said, softening his voice—It's about your uncle…do you now how the Macedonians chose a King?

- More or less, professor Kallisthenes told me that the Assembly chooses a King –said Achilles.

- He is right, but the previous King has to name an heir –his father explained—Usually is his elder son, but sometimes, when he doesn't have a son, he can name another person, especially another male from his own family. For example, King Alexander's II heir was his brother Perdikkas III, because he died very young and without sons –he made a pause—Your uncle has to name an heir now.

- But he doesn't have brothers –said Achilles.

- As a matter of fact he has one –his son opened his eyes in astonishment.

- Really?

- Yes, really; but is his half brother.

- What does that mean?

- That means that your uncle's father…your grandfather –oh that had been so difficult to say; now the same man who had rape him was his son's grandfather—Had a son with a woman that is not your grandmother.

- All… right –thanks to Alexander, Achilles now knew he had a grandfather who wasn't Amyntor, and a grandmother that wasn't Antigone, but all of this was a little confusing.

- But your uncle can't name his brother as his heir because he is sick –said Hephaistion—So, he is going to…he wants to name you his heir.

Achilles watched him in silence, thinking about this.

- That means that I will be King some day? Like my uncle? –he asked.

- Yes, Aki, that's exactly what this means…of course that, when the time comes, the Assembly would have to ratify you as King and you would be much older, I hope, but…—now he was rambling, so he closed his mouth.

- Mm…so, my uncle needs my help because he doesn't have any sons?

- Yes… I guess you can put it that way –his son moved his head up and down.

- I want to help my uncle –he said at once.

- That is very noble Aki, but you have to understand that this means that you will be a Prince just like your friend Cyrus –Hephaistion wanted to be sure that he understood the situation—And you will have to behave like one.

- Yes, daddy.


	83. Chapter 82

**CHAPTER 76**

Next day the army assembled very early; again in battle formation and in front of a dais, just like days before, when the funerals took place. Hephaistion had dressed Achilles according to the occasion with a white chiton, but when Alexander planned all this, he didn't thought that the boy would refuse to walk with him to the dais because he had stage fright. Of course his father had told him he had to walk at his uncle side in front of the army, but one thing was telling him and another completely different to see almost 40 thousand men there.

- Aki listen to me –said his father, kneeled in front of him—You have to stand at your uncle's side, that's all, you don't even have to say anything.

- But I don't want to –said the boy, stubbornly.

- What have we talked about doing things we don't want to do but we have to do? –asked Hephaistion.

- Can't you go with me?

- No, this is something you have to do on your own –said the General—You have to be brave, Aki. Do you think that Achilles needed his father when he fought against Hector?

- No…–said his son.

- Your ancestor did things on his own, or do you want the whole army to think that you are a coward? –all right, that was low, but Hephaistion truly needed to convince him and didn't have much time.

- No –said Achilles very serious, for a boy of his age. The General patted his shoulder.

And so it was done, Alexander made the announcement in front of his whole army, that his nephew would be the Crown Prince and Achilles just stood there, very serious and behaving impeccably. More than one thought that Achilles was really his son and not his nephew, and the news, although shocking, didn't cause any major problems. Now they had a Crown Prince.

The Macedonian army continued its march to the south by the old Phoenician road. But, almost a week later, when Alexander reached Marathus, something happened. Two Persian envoys came to him to deliver Darius' armistice proposals and to ask for terms for the release of his mother, wife and children.

- Are you sure you want me to read the letter? –asked Hephaistion that night at the King's room, and Alexander nodded.

- Yes, I want to hear your opinion –he insisted and his beloved took the Great King's letter.

"King Philip of Macedonia and the Great King Artaxerxes III were on terms of friendship and alliance; but, upon the accession of Artaxerxes' son Arses, King Philip was guilty of unprovoked aggression against him. Now, since my rein began, you have sent no representatives to my court to confirm the former and ancient friendship and alliance between the 2 kingdoms. On the contrary, you have crossed into Asia with your armed forces and done much damage to my people.

For this reason, I took the field in defense of my country and my ancestral throne. The issue of our last battle was as some god willed it; and now, me, Darius the King, ask Alexander the King to restore from captivity my wife, my mother and my children, for whom I'm willing to pay an appropriate ransom.

It is in my interest to make friends with you and become your allied, and I, in my authority as the Great King, would cede you the territories and cities of Asia west of the Halys River.

For this cause, I urge you to send me, in company of Meniscus and Arsimas, who have brought this request and who are representatives of my own, in order that proper guarantees may be exchanged"(1)

Hephaistion left the letter on the desk and sat at Alexander's side on the bed.

- What do you think? –asked the King.

- I think that he is being very polite and generous; he is offering you what your father always wanted: everything from Cilicia to Sinope –said his beloved—Darius has changed, I guess the defeat at Issus truly killed something in him.

- And what would that be?

- His confidence –said Hephaistion—Now, he is not sure that he can actually win this war. But…this moment of weakness is not going to last. Darius is very vulnerable now, but in a matter of days, maybe months he will regain his confidence and assemble an army, as you want.

The King nodded.

- I have a problem now –said Alexander, dropping on his back, his arms crossed behind his head—If Parmelio knows about this letter he is going to force me to accept Darius' terms.

- Only Parmelio? –his General leaned his head on his abdomen, using him as a pillow—Everyone wants to go back home, but you are right, Parmelio is the one who is going to speak louder in favor of Darius' proposal.

- Then, there is only one way out –said the King, his uneven eyes on the ceiling—They can't know about the real content of this letter.

Hephaistion frowned, and straightened himself to look at him.

- What do you mean?

- I can't hide from them the fact that I received a letter because, everyone knows by now, that 2 Persian envoys came –Alexander explained—So, I'm going to rewrite his letter.

- You are not serious –this was the craziest thing his beloved had heard.

- Of course I'm serious –the King sat again—Phai, I don't want to go back, I can't go back now, and I can't possible show my military council this letter. What other choice do I have?

Hephaistion took a moment to think about this. He was right, if Alexander show this letter to his military council they would force him into accepting Darius' proposals and that would mean good-bye to his dreams. He nodded.

- How are we going to do this? –that answered made the King smile.

A few minutes later, both of them were sitting at a magnificent desk, one in front of the other, with several candles and lamps. Alexander had found more of that fine paper that Darius used inside the drawers of this desk, and, since Hephaistion was the one who had the most beautiful handwriting of the 2, he was copying the letter, trying his best to imitate the same style.

- Write the same, just change the ending –said Alexander, leaning to the front, to see what was his beloved doing.

- Do you want me to eliminate the proposal about ceding you territory? –asked the General, writing slowly and with all care.

- Yes, the rest can be the same.

- All right.

The General kept writing, for a moment they just heard the sound of the reed pen sliding over the parchment, until Hephaistion noticed that Alexander was doing nothing except watching him with all his attention...him, not what was he doing.

- Stop doing that –asked this beloved.

- Doing what?

- You know what I mean –the General lifted his head—Stop staring at me.

- But I like to watch you.

- Yes, but is unnerving –Alexander pulled one of his locks playfully, and gave him his most adorable smile. They were like a couple of boys, forging the signature of their parents to skip classes. Hephaistion smiled back, he could help it—Alex, I want to ask you something.

- Ask.

- Do you remember that golden mare you gave me as a gift? –asked the General.

- Yes, what about that?

- Would you mind if I gave the mare to my brother Nick?

- Of course I mind! I gave YOU that mare –said Alexander, he wasn't angry just surprise, his beloved didn't used to do these things—Why would you want to do that?

Hephaistion sighed, and told him about the whole business of Vashti and her twin sister Ayesha. By the time he finished his story, the King was laughing as if he had heard the funniest story of his life.

- This isn't funny –Hephaistion protested.

- I'm sorry my love, but it is –said Alexander—Your noble heart never ceases to amaze me. I propose you something else: I will take both girls.

- Why?

- I'll give them both to the one who proves to be the worthies –said Alexander with simplicity.

- In other words, you are going to give them as a reward –said Hephaistion, that was typical of the King, to judge the men by their actions. It was a good solution, but he couldn't stop feeling bad for the girls, what if Krateros won them?

- I know what you are thinking, but I think is the best way to avoid future problems between Nick and Krateros –the King took his hand—Your brother is a great _hetairoi_ and Krateros and excellent commander, I don't want problems between them that could affect their performance in the battlefield.

He was right. Hephaistion would have to trust his brother to prove to be the best man.

_Alexander's plan worked perfectly. Next day he presented his military council the letter I rewrote. As you can imagine, without the part of ceding territory, there wasn't one of us who were in favor of accepting the Great King's proposals. Alexander was expecting this and he immediately sent for the Persian envoys to give them his answer, contain in a letter…_

"Your ancestors invaded Macedonia and Greece and caused havoc in our country, though we had done nothing to provoke them. As supreme commander of all Greece, I invaded Asia because I wished to punish Persia for this act, an act which must be laid wholly to your charge. You sent aid to the people of Perinthus in their rebellion against my father; Ochus sent an army into Thrace, which was a part of our dominions; my father was killed by assassins whom, as you openly boasted in your letters you yourselves hired to commit the crime, having murdered Arses with Bagoas' help, you unjustly and illegally seized the throne, thereby committing a crime against your country; you sent the Greeks false information about me in the hope of making them my enemies.

You attempted to supply the Greeks with money, which only the Lacedaemonians were willing to accept, your agents corrupted my friends and tried to wreck the peace which I had established in Greece, then it was that I took the field against you; but it was you who began the quarrel. First, I defeated in battle your generals and satraps; now I have defeated yourself and the army you led.

By God's help I am the master of your country, and I have made myself responsible for the survivors of your army who fled to me for refuge: far from being detained by force, they are serving of their own free will under my command.

Come to me, therefore, as you would come to the lord of the continent of Asia. Should you fear to suffer any indignity at my hands, then send some of your friends and I will give them the proper guarantees. Come, then, and ask me for your mother, your wife and your children and anything else you please; for you shall have them, and whatever besides you can persuade me to give you.

And in the future let any communication you wish to make with me be addressed to the King of all Asia. Do not write to me as to an equal. Everything you possess is now mine; so, if you should want anything, let me know in the proper terms, or I shall take steps to deal with you as a criminal. If, on the other hand, you wish to dispute your throne, stand and fight for it and do not run away. Wherever you may hide yourself be sure I shall seek you out." (2)

_Someone call the ambulance_

_there's gonna be an accident_

_I'm coming up on infra-red,_

_there is no running that can hide you_

_cause I can see in the dark_

_I'm coming up on infra-red,_

_forget your running, I will find you_

(Placebo, _Infra-Red_)

- Do you realize that Darius is going to be furious when he read that letter? –asked Hephaistion, watching the Persian envoys galloping at the distance, completely oblivious of the content of Alexander's letter.

- Yes.

- And also that many things that you said, like accusing him of being the murderer of your father and a usurper, are not true? –his beloved insisted.

- Yes, Phai; I'm completely aware of that –said the King with all calm—And I truly hope to make him really angry, so he would think about this war as something personal, a matter of personal honor and would come to attack me directly again.

- I hope you are right.

- You don't need to hope, I'm right –said Alexander with all confidence.

XXX

Darius was back at Susa and back to his comfortable rooms and luxury palaces, when he received Alexander's letter, and of course, as the Macedonian King was expecting, he was furious. After all, how dare a simple boy of 23 years old write to him, TO HIM, the Great King, in such way? This was insulting; who did this boy thought he was? Now, this had gone too far, he, Darius III of Persia had had a moment of weakness and had wrote to this pompous barbarian as an equal, offering him his friendship, offering him part of his vast empire, approaching him with courtesy, and what he received as an answer? Threats! Insults! Defamations!

He couldn't stand this; now his honor was compromised. Two times the Macedonians had made fun of him: first Hephaistion and now his lover. Darius would not tolerate this anymore.

- Your majesty –said Melkar, a very peculiar and strange character who could have been very handsome if it weren't for a horrible scar that crossed his left eye—If I may –he asked after hearing his King cursing, for almost half and hour, since he read Alexander's letter.

- Speak, Melkar –said Darius; he was in a terrible mood.

- Your divinity, this…barbarian had insulted you beyond the limits, and to insult you is to insult the Gods. He is committing blasphemy! –said Melkar, raising his voice to give a dramatic effect to his words—He must pay!

- I already know that! –exclaimed Darius, throwing his cup against the wall.

Melkar bowed and waited a moment before continuing.

- Your mightiness, I heard you want to capture one of this barbarian's officers, a spy –he said with caution, he knew this was something delicate—For what I have heard, this…spy, is also the barbarian King's lover. If you want, I can bring this man to you, and you can have your revenge on him and also, on the barbarian King.

The Great King thought for a moment. He liked what he heard, but…

- Hephaistion is too strong, I don't think a single man would be able to defeat him –he said, remembering how he had tried to kidnap him without success.

- I know, your majesty. Hephaistion son of Amyntor cut Kingu's arm on a single combat –said Melkar. He was famous because of his spies, it was said that Melkar knew everything, and he paid splendidly to anyone who could give him juicy information—But I have my…ways.

- If you can bring him to me, Melkar, you will have my gratitude –Melkar bowed again, he knew perfectly well what it meant to have the Great King's gratitude.

Melkar lived in Tyre, but he wasn't born there. He came from another Phoenician city: Carthage in North Africa, the home place of Amilcar, Hannibal and Hasdrubal, the Generals who made Rome tremble almost 2 hundred years after this day. Originally, almost 300 years ago, Carthage had depended on Tyre, but eventually it gained its independence, and by now it was flourishing, gaining status and power in the Mediterranean, as a commercial center. About 200 years before, Carthage had signed a treaty with Rome imposing itself on the still barbarian city, and subjugated the Libyan tribes that surrounded it. Only the kingdom of Numidia remained as a power like them in North Africa.

100 years ago Carthage had 2 wars against Sicilia, and by now, its navy was famous across the Mediterranean. But Melkar was bored in Carthage, and he had left his natal city looking for money and power in Tyre, where in short time, he became one of his most prominent citizens. But that wasn't enough, and soon, his ability to collect information caught the attention of the Great King. Now, Melkar was where he wanted, but he still wanted more.

He knew everything he needed about Alexander, and of course, of the beautiful Macedonian who had defeated the deadly Kingu, and had tricked the Great King. Now, it was his opportunity to shine and had what he always wanted, making honor to his name, the name of a Phoenician God who was the Lord of Tyre.

XXX

Almost a week ago, Parmelio was sent to Damascus to retrieve the Great King's baggage train, a very boring and highly administrative task that of course, Alexander didn't want to do but it was extremely necessary. Meanwhile, the young King continued with his march going south. It was January now, and soon it would be Hephaistion's birthday.

- You wanted to see me? –asked his beloved, arriving to where Alexander was standing, near a hill, watching the path before them, and carefully thinking about his next course of action. It was early in the morning, but he had many things to do that day.

- I need a favor to ask you –said the King, his eyes still on the distance.

- Of course, what is it?

- What do you know about Sidon? –asked Alexander.

- Not much, just that is a Phoenician city, and like all Phoenician cities, it's located at the coast and it's very famous for its commerce. Once, I heard my father saying that Sidon is very famous because of its glass, purple dyes, and I also heard, that its women's are excellent in the art of embroidery, or so my sister said –said Hephaistion—Why do you ask?

- Well, I need you to go to Sidon and found them a King –said Alexander and his beloved laughed, he truly thought he was joking.

- No, seriously?

- Seriously –this time the King turned to see him—You see Phai, the Sidonians hated their reigning Prince, apparently they executed him, and they asked me to chose a successor for them. I don't have time to do it, and you are excellent reading people, I can't think of a better person than you to do this –Hephaistion fell silent—Phai –Alexander walked to him, and took his hand—Sidon is strategically for my plans, they hate Tyre, even if both are Phoenician cities, and I'm planning to follow the path to Tyre. I can't do it until I know for sure that Sidon is completely in peace and on my side.

His General nodded slowly.

- I know… I'll do it –Alexander smiled—When do you want me to go?

- As soon as you are ready.

XXX

- You are going where? –asked Xsayarsa, while Kyros and Hephaistion were packing all the necessary things.

- To Sidon; Alexander wants me to go and chose a King for them –said the General, looking for his dark cloak.

- Have you ever been in Sidon, _Peris_? –asked the eunuch.

- Never in my life –he brushed his hair back— And you?

- Once, but it was long time ago, I went to buy fabrics for the harem –said Xsayarsa—Do you want me to go with you?

- I was going to ask you –said Hephaistion smiling.

- Oh, dear Ahura Mazda! –Xsayarsa took his hands to his face—But I have to pack. ATASH! –the eunuch left, calling his servant and speaking very quickly in Persian.

The General smiled, he had the impression that Xsayarsa was going to travel with more baggage than he.

- Can I go too? –asked Achilles, sitting besides his father's trunk on the bed.

- No, Aki, you can't –said Hephaistion, that disappointed his son—You are going to stay with your uncle.

- Why? –asked the boy.

- Because, now that you are the Crown Prince, you can't skip classes and you have things to do too –the General explained—You are staying with Aki, Kyros.

- Are you traveling just with Yarsa? –asked the Theban in shock.

- No, I'm taking Lysanias with me.

- Are you sure that is a good idea? –Kyros hated Lysanias, he had always been very mean with him, although he had to admit the page was changing for good…but he didn't trusted him.

- I want to spend some time with my brother…don't look at me like that Kyros, I'll be fine –said Hephaistion, patting his shoulder—Please, take care of Aki and see that he doesn't cause too much troubles.

- I don't cause troubles, I'm a good boy –said Achilles at once, making his father laugh.

XXX

Hephaistion was going next day so, he went to Alexander's tent to have dinner with him and some of his friends. It was a good change, to see there only his closest friends: Perdikkas, Leonnatos, Kleitos, Ptolemy, Koinos, Nearchos, Nikanor…but sadly also Krateros and Philotas was there, the latter with his younger brother: Hektor. Even though they were having a great time, it was almost as if they were back home when Alexander was still the Crown Prince and they had their head full with dreams.

- Alexander, I heard that Philoxenus wrote to you today –said Nearchos.

Philoxenus was the commander of the King forces at the sea-board. Of course, Nearchos knew him and, since he had heard about his letter, he feared that something bad had happened at the sea. He had wanted to return with the fleet, but Alexander needed him here.

The King's smile left him at once, and he cursed, catching his friends' attention.

- It was a stupidity! –he said at last, after a long litany of bad words that would have made Xsayarsa faint.

- Why? What happened? –asked Perikkad, who until 30 seconds ago didn't give a damn about Philoxenus and his letters.

- Apparently Philoxenus has the impression that I'm some kind of sugar daddy –that made Hephaistion laugh and almost choke with his food. He had heard about the letter but didn't know about its content; he had been very busy the whole day, preparing his baggage and leaving Dismas instructions of how to proceed in his absence.

- Why? –asked his beloved, coughing.

- He wrote me that, and I quote him: "there was with him a certain Theodorus, of Tarentum, who had two boys of surpassing beauty to sell, and he enquired whether I would buy them" –all his friends laughed, except Hephaistion—Honestly! What shameful thing Philoxenus has ever seen in me that he should spend his time in making such disgraceful proposals!

His friends laughed a lot with that, and Alexander kept cursing, sincerely indignant with this letter, what was he? A lecherous old man like his father? Since when he needed a pimp to get him young beautiful boys? He really was haunted by the same question since he read that letter; what had he done to make his commander think that he would want to buy 2 boys for pleasure?…

- Maybe he thought Hephaistion is getting old –said Krateros, making them laugh even harder and Hephaistion felt a knot in his stomach.

- But seriously, for example, Perdikkas, would you look at me and say that I'm the kind of guy who would want a sex slave? –Alexander insisted.

- No Alexander, but you have excellent taste, I mean one just have to look at Phai to know you like beautiful people, and maybe these boys are truly something and Philoxenus thought you would like them –said Perdikkas.

- I say you should let Philoxenus buy the boys –said Ptolemy, having the time of his life—Now I'm curious, maybe they are really a beauty.

- No, I'm not letting Philoxenus buy anything! –exclaimed the King angry, but not with them, with the situation—I don't want that latter the whole army would be saying that I like to have sex slaves.

- What I don't understand is, why Philoxenus asked you first? –asked Koinos, while a servant filled his cup—If he wanted to gain your favor, why not just buy the boys and send them?

- Because Philoxenus is a cheap bastard –said Nearchos at once—And, if these boys are truly as beautiful as he says, then they must be really expensive.

They kept guessing how the boys may look like, and Alexander kept cursing until he turned and saw Hephaistion's expression. He wasn't even looking at them, his dark gray eyes were on his cup of wine, and he brushed his hair behind his ear.

XXX

- Phai! –Alexander called him, when everybody else had gone—What's wrong? Why are you so quiet?

- It's nothing –the General forced himself to smile—I'm just tired and tomorrow I'm going to Sidon.

- Phai, why do you insist in lying to me when you know it's useless? –the King pat his side and his beloved sat again, on the couch next to him—What's wrong? You were perfectly fine before Nearchus asked me about Philoxenus' letter. Are you mad about that?

- I'm not mad –Hephaistion saw his hands—It's just…my birthday is the day after tomorrow.

- I know, I would want to have you here to celebrate but this whole thing of Sidon can't wait –said Alexander, then he thought quickly—What does your birthday have to do with Philoxenus' letter?

- Alex, don't you see? I'll be 24 in 2 days –the King blinked in utterly confusing.

- So? Are you going to turn into a pumpkin or something like that? –his General saw him through narrow eyes.

- You know perfectly well that after a man turns 24 years old is not right for him to have a male lover…at least not an adult male, because people start to question about the manliness of the lovers –Hephaistion explained. This was something he had feared long before they came to Asia, since his father told him that he had to get married.

- Phai, since when do you care about these things? This is just a social tradition, an unwritten law –said Alexander, failing to see what was the problem—I couldn't care less about it, why should you? It's ridiculous! Why should I stop loving you just because you are 24 now?

- Alex, I don't care about other people, but I can't damage your reputation –said Hephaistion holding his gaze—I have feared this moments since years ago, and Philoxenus's letter reminded me that you should have a younger lover.

The King took him by the arm and threw him, on his back against the couch, with force.

- Listen to me very carefully Hephaistion –he whispered near his lips, his weight against his beloved's body, his breath hitting the long locks of his hair—I don't give a damn if you are 13, 24 or 50 years old. I love YOU, and only you; so stop thinking this nonsense.

His beloved needed a moment before a sweet and loving smile curved his lips. He could never explain his King much these words meant to him. He put his arms behind Alexander's neck and spread his legs to allow the King's body to fully rest on him: and for a long moment, they stayed like this, in silence.

- I don't want to leave you –said Hephaistion in a loving tone of voice that he rarely used.

- And I don't want you to go, but, can you imagine if I send Kleitos to Sidon? –the King asked, kissing his beloved's cheek—He would name King the first man who could drink as much as him –the General laughed imagining that—Or if I send Perdikkas, he would name King the richest man.

- In other words the one who could bribe him, poor Perdikkas but he loves gold too much –whispered Hephaistion, cocking his head and looking for his lips. The King moaned softly, how he loved his kisses.

- I'm very curious to know…—Alexander slid his lips over Hephaistion's—What kind of man are you going to chose as King –he kissed his beloved again and the General opened his mouth obediently.

- Well –sighed Hephaistion between kisses—I could always name King –he took Alexander's lower lip and nipped it—The man who kisses better….of course that, in order to do it, I would have to kiss everybody.

The King saw him extremely serious, and his General laughed.

- I can't see the funny side of this.

- Why are you so jealous? –asked Hephaistion, truly intrigued.

- Would you like to hear me talking about kissing everybody? –Alexander asked.

- I'm just joking.

- I don't like these jokes –the General pinched his cheek playfully.

- Don't get mad; you know perfectly well that I'm only yours –he kissed the King again.

Then, Hephaistion started to remember something that Xsayarsa had said nights ago about kissing; he knew he was crazy to be thinking in the possibility of actually following the eunuch's advices but…what was the worst that could happen? He gathered all his courage and left a hungry kiss, with his mouth open in the sensitive area between Alexander's collarbone and the base of his throat. His teeth closed gently on his skin, slowly, taking his time to enjoy it and sending shivers down his spine.

- Gods!… –he almost smiled when he heard the King moan. Maybe Xsayarsa's advices weren't so bad— I don't know what am I going to do without you? –said Alexander, taking one of Hephaistion long locks and curling it in his finger.

- You can always tell Philoxenus that you want these boys –the General teased him, making him cursed again.

- Phai, tell me, why do you think he asked me that? –Alexander just couldn't drop the subject. His commander should be proud; he had successfully traumatized the Macedonian King.

- You aren't going to leave this alone, are you? –the King's face told him everything. He sighed—There is nothing wrong with you, I think that Philoxenus thought that, since you and I have been together since we were 13, you liked young beautiful boys. It's like I told you before, the normal, or the most common thing, is that men of our age have younger lovers, so Philoxenus must have thought that you wanted another one.

Alexander sighed.

- I guess you are right...Phai?

- Hm?

- I love you.

- I love you too.

* * *

(1) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 128, and Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon,_ p 240

I have to explain. To write this letter I copy the 80% from Arrian, 10% from Dr. Green and the 10% left was my own invention.

(2) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 129 and 130

This letter is exactly the same, I didn't change a thing.

Thank you so much for reading and pretty please, don't forget to review!


	84. Vampire Memoires, book VI

**Hello!**

**A/N:** Oh dear God! 84 chapters! Not even I can believe this ^_^ and all is thanks to you and your constant support and patience with this monster of story. As I have said before, each chapter is more and more difficult to write thanks to all the historical information. So, THANK YOU! And also, a very especial thanks to dear Arethusa for all her help here.

**Dear Phaisty**: Thank youuuu! Really thank you for writing to me ^_^ I very very happy to read you like Aki, since he is having a more important roll in this story in means a lot to read you are not tired of him. Of course you will hear more about Xsayarsa's advices, I promise that. Ahhh! And about Melkar…well, I have a very evil plan here MUA HAHA! You'll see. Thanks again for taking the time to write me.

**Disclaimer:** I borrowed 3 fictional characters for 3 books I like very much: Anaxagoras, from Cristina Rodriguez' _Thya from Sparta_. Lucius Cornelius Macro, from Simon Scarrow's _Under the_ _Eagle series_ and Eric Northman from Charlaine Harris' _The Sookie Stackhouse novels. _These are not mine, and all credit goes to their gifted authors.

* * *

**MIST OF DEATH**

_Life is eternal for Cain_

_Bright shine the crime from his mark_

_Some secret's known by his name_

_He taught man handle Gods spark_

(Therion, _The Mark of Cain_)

_New York, 2010_

—Aren't you excited? –asked Zophiel, while driving to her friend's antique shop. It was December now, and the whole city was adorned and ready for Christmas: lights, huge Christmas trees, Snowmen and Santa Clauses could be seen everywhere. The streets were full with people wrapped in coats and scarves, carrying big bags with gifts; it was a very cold night, but that made the Toreador extremely happy, she hated hot nights.

Finally, after so many nights waiting for this, the famous member of the Followers of Seth clan, Isis Mubarak, had gave them an appointment to show Hephaistion the fragment of that strange blue metal she had in her collection. Zophiel was sure it was a part of Kaine's legendary sword. Kaine, who was the first vampire, cursed by God for killing his brother and despised by the angels, condemned to an eternal false life in darkness. It was said that he had a soul-eating sword, forged in the depths of the abyss, and this sword was the only one capable of cutting a path through different dimensions, and the only one that could take Hephaistion to the Real of Stygia to look for Alexander's soul.

This was the only fragment the Macedonian needed to complete the sword, but nobody knew what would happen then. Last time the world had heard from Kaine was before the Great Flood, after that, he had vanished and no one knew where he was or if he still existed. For many young vampires Kaine was just a legend, and for many elders just a memory. But stories about his sword where everywhere around the world, and the Macedonian heard that no one, except for Kaine, could use it.

There were many stories about the curse of this sword that many called Kali; it was said that Kali gave great power to its user but asked for a great price to pay in return, slowly and painfully Kali drained the life of its user and, at the end, Kali ate the soul too.

But that is the only way to see him again –said Hephaistion to himself.

—I'll be excited when I saw that this fragment is indeed the one I'm looking for –said the Macedonian very serious. He didn't like cars and felt uneasy inside one, but he had to admit it was very practical.

—Um…Hephaistion?

—Mm?

—I was wondering about something –said Zophiel, shyly.

—About what?

—How did you meet Lucius? –the question made the Macedonian smile.

—Well…

_Rome, 80_

Hephaistion was sitting on the ground, leaning his weight back on his hands, his legs stretched to the front. He was in front of the Temple of Jupiter Stator, watching the magnificent statues that master Lysippus had made for Alexander 4 Centuries before this night. He used to do that a lot, every time he needed time to think, he went to this place and sat there for hours, watching the faces of all his Companions, riding their horses in the middle of a charge.

_Well, I don't have photographs of them, so that was the best thing I had; every time I missed them, or I just wanted to remember how they had looked like, I went there. I was very grateful that this statue survived emperor Nero's fire and his insane construction program. He destroyed great part of the city to built his decadent palace complex, known as the Domus Aurea. Have you ever heard about it? This palace had a colossal statue of Nero, and believe me, it was as bad as it sounds; but the palace…well, it truly was a monument to luxury and to squander not particularly beautiful if I may add, in the Renaissance, when people found its remains underground, it was catalogued as: grotesque... But I'm changing the subject._

He licked his lips, enjoying the metallic and delicious flavor of blood after that night's meal, and that warmed and inflamed his body. It didn't matter that he were now 436 years old, he would always enjoy the thrill of the hunt, and the feeling that produced him the hot blood in his mouth. But he never killed his victims if he could, that would also meant killing slowly and smoothly his own humanity, until he was nothing more than a monster control by that powerful and mad force the vampires called: The Beast.

Many Tzimisce couldn't care less about losing their humanity, leaving behind the person they had been in life to become something else; but Hephaistion had strong reasons for not wanting to become a real demon.

He was going to bring Alexander back from the Realm of Stygia, and even if he knew he could never be the same man his King had loved so many years ago, he would try everything to preserve whatever he had left from his mortal days.

Hephaistion had to admit that he liked to be a vampire; he had always liked learning, traveling, meeting new people and being a witness of the major events that marked history. Being condemned to a false life of darkness and having to live upon the blood of others, was a small price to pay compared to the things he had seen…the only thing he regretted was that he was alone.

_Maybe, this is why many vampires want to become monsters_ –thought the Macedonian, his eyes on Leonnatos' face—_Monsters don't have hearts and they can't feel the burden of loneliness_.

—Who are you?

Hephaistion turned slowly and found Lucius standing near him, wearing a simple tunic of wool. This was the first time he saw the Roman, but he had a familiar smell, his blood smell like Anaxagoras' for some reason. Had this vampire drank from the blood of his Spartan friend in order to obtain his powers? _Diablerie_, that's how they called it. No, it didn't look like this; the vampire in front of him was very young and weak, and his aura wasn't contaminated by this horrible crime.

—Do you know a man named Anaxagoras? –the Macedonian answered with another question.

Lucius frowned; he wasn't used to speak to other vampires, besides his Sire of course. He wasn't very sociable and was distrustful; since he was a mortal, he didn't like to attend the aristocracy parties, and as a vampire, he avoided the social meetings of the immortal Prince of Rome: Camilla.

—He is my Sire –answered the Roman at last.

—Ah! –now everything was clear.

—You didn't answer my question –Lucius insisted, and Hephaistion saw how he took his hand to the pommel of his _gladius, _in a subtle movement that didn't pass unnoticed for the Macedonian.

—You are very bold, that is dangerous –Hephaistion observed, with a half smile—You can only be bold when you are strong enough to fear no one. How do you know that I'm not an enemy of your Sire and that I'm not looking for a chance to take revenge on him?

Lucius clenched his jaw. He hadn't thought about this and he had to admit that this beautiful stranger had a point.

—I'm not as weak as you think, sunshine –he answered defensively.

The Macedonian smiled and cocked his head, a long lock of his hair crossed his face.

—Don't worry, I know your Sire because he is my friend –Lucius didn't know if he could trust him; all his mortal life he had been surrounded by danger, and he knew better than to lower his guard in front of a stranger that looked more than capable of breaking his neck—My name is Hephaistion son of Amyntor.

_Hephaistion?_ –the Roman recognized that name. He watched the Macedonian carefully; Hephaistion was too beautiful to be real, and he matched perfectly the description his Sire had made of him long ago, when he told his Child about an ancient vampire he had met in Pella, the old capital of the now forgotten kingdom of Macedonia.

—Anaxagoras told me about you –he said; now relax— I'm Lucius Cornelius Macro –he took a seat at his side.

—You are Roman, what are you doing here? Shouldn't been at the inauguration of the Flavian Amphitheatre? –asked Hephaistion with curiosity—I heard Emperor Titus is going to declare a 100 days of games in honor of his father, the late Emperor Vespasian.

Lucius shook his head.

—I don't feel like going…I'm not in the mood.

—May I ask why? –Hephaistion had nothing better to do, and Lucius intrigued him.

Last time he had heard from Anaxagoras was almost 100 years ago, he had no idea the Spartan had embraced someone…again. If he didn't recall wrong, Lucius was his friend's fifth Child. Anaxagoras only embraced strong men, men who would bring glory and honor to his clan, the Ventrue, and until now he had given the true death to all his Children, judging them unworthy. But Lucius was different, he could tell.

—I knew Vespasian…I served under his orders when I was mortal –said the Roman, his green eyes on Lysippus' master piece.

—In Jerusalem?

—No, in Britannia.

—You are young –Hephaistion observed, if he had served in Britannia, then he was around 60 or 70 years old—Very young, I guess you still have family and friends from your mortal days.

That depressed Lucius.

—Not quite. My mother died 10 years ago, and …my best friend died yesterday –he said extremely sad. The Macedonian turned to see him, if there was something with what he could feel sympathy, it was with the death of a dear one.

—I'm sorry –that was an honest answer.

—I was 14 years older than him…and when he died, he looked like an old man and I'm still 35…—said Lucius absently—All the people I knew when I was mortal is dying, and soon I'll be all alone…–he made a pause—Did you know? I asked my friend if he would want to be like me –that caught Hephaistion's attention—I wanted to save him …I couldn't imagine this no life without him…and –a thick blooded tear slid through his cheek—He smiled and refused my offer…

—That is not your fault –said Hephaistion softly.

—I know…–the Roman cleaned the tears with the back of his hand—I know…after all, who would want to be a demon?

—Do you truly think we are demons?

—I don't know for sure…I'm not a philosopher, I was a soldier all my life –said Lucius—But, we live in darkness and drink blood from other men, if that doesn't make us demons, I don't know what it does.

Hephaistion nodded slowly.

—You will get use to this no-life –he said—The first years are the hardest ones, after the first 100 years things become easier.

—It was easier for you?

—No…but my case is special, I missed someone and that is not going to change –said Hephaistion.

They fell silent, watching 4 Praetorian guards at the other side of the street with their impeccable black uniform.

—When I was a boy –said Lucius with a sad smile—I wanted to be a Praetorian guard.

—And instead you joined the Eagles?

—I was a Centurion.

—_Primus Pilus_? –asked Hephaistion, showing him what he knew about the Roman army. The _Primus Pilus_ was the first Centurion of the first cohort of a Legion, and it was a very important post.

—No…I was still very young to be a _Primus Pilus_ –said the Roman, feeling slightly better—But I always wanted to be one.

They fell silent again. The Praetorian guards were shouting orders, and soon were joined by other 4 men.

—Anaxagoras told me you are from Macedonia –said Lucius, eager to change the subject. It was too painful for him to talk about his mortal life.

—That's right.

- Of what time? The time of Aemillius Paullus? –the Macedonian smiled. This was a funny thing about Romans, they always thought the world moved around them.

—Of that time –he said, pointing at the statues in front of them.

—You are fucking kidding me?! –the Roman exclaimed—Wait a second? You are Hephaistion, THE Hephaistion who was with King Alexander –the Macedonian nodded—You are old…

—I told you.

—I don't know much about the story of your King but…you were so close of becoming a Great Empire –said the Roman, now the Macedonian had his complete attention.

—I know.

—Maybe if Alexander hadn't died so young, maybe if his son Achilles hadn't died…

—Achilles was my son –Hephaistion corrected him—Aki was Alexander's adopted son –it had been so long since the last time he talked about his son, and that oppressed his heart—But you are right, if Aki hadn't died so young he would have become a great emperor.

—What happened? I heard he and your King were assassinated –Lucius had never been a scholar, but he knew the basics about history, and like almost all Romans he knew the story of King Alexander III of Macedonia.

—Yes and no –said the Macedonian—Alexander died because of…—he made a pause, he did not know this man and was not going to confide him this. He just shook his head— No, Alexander was not assassinated but Aki was.

—By whom? –now Lucius was curious.

— A man I thought was my friend –answered Hephaistion, still feeling the same rage that he had experienced the night he heard about his son's dead—When Alexander died, Aki was 15 years old, almost 16, he was the Crown Prince but he was very young and Perdikkas wanted to become his regent until he was older. Aki was…Aki was brilliant, not in the battlefield like Alexander, but in politics. He knew that, if he let Perdikkas rule in his place, Roxanne would manipulate him and delay everything until her unborn son became of age and could fight for the throne. Perdikkas always had a weakness for beautiful women and Roxanne was very beautiful and manipulative –he made a pause— So, Aki took control of everything and…he married Roxanne, Stateira and Parysatis, his uncle's widows.

—But, he was just a boy! –exclaimed the Roman.

—Yes, and it was quite an scandal –Hephaistion smiled, feeling very proud of his son—When Roxanne's son was born, Aki adopted him, as his heir –he brushed his hair back— Aki could have become our own Caesar Augustus, he started to administrate everything his uncle had conquered, but…when he was 19…this man killed him…and that started the Diadochi Wars…you know the rest.

—What did you do? –asked Lucius.

— Nothing –said the Macedonian in a tone of voice that scared the Roman— I did not know who had killed my boy until many years later…

—You two! –said one of the Praetorian guards, walking to where they were—You can't be here.

—Why not? –asked Lucius, in that defiant tone he had used with Hephaistion.

—The Emperor is coming this way –answered the guard in a bad mood.

The ex Centurion was going to open his mouth to start arguing, but the Macedonian stood up.

—Lets go, Macro –he said to Lucius. Since this was the first time they talked and they didn't knew each other, Hephaistion used his _Cognomen, _the third name.

Lucius gave the Praetorian guard a nasty look that made the man shiver, and follow the Macedonian.

—Why do we leave? They are no match for us –he asked, walking at the side of the beautiful Tzimisce.

—Didn't Anaxagoras teach you to stay out of trouble? –Hephaistion smiled—Want to come to my house?

—You have a house here? Since when have you been in Rome? –asked Lucius.

—Since…I became a Roman citizen –answered the Macedonian, remembering.

—Which was when? –the Roman insisted.

—After I helped Scipio the _Africanus_ to get his Legions, the VI and VII, from Sicily to Africa –Lucius saw him with eyes wide open.

—You knew Scipio the _Africanus_?

—Of course, he gave me the Roman citizenship –Hephaistion was having fun, watching his companion's expression of complete astonishment—So, technically, I have been Roman for much longer than you.

—And…did you meet the _divus_ Julius?

—Yes, you could say I have a weakness for brilliant generals.

—You and I are going to have a very long talk –said Lucius.

**XXX**

—What an interesting way to start a friendship –said a very impressed Zophiel, arranging her scarf and walking with him to the antique shop.

—My friends have never been "normal", if that is what you mean, not even when I was alive –said Hephaistion, but suddenly the smile left his face and he took her by the arm.

—What? –asked the Toreador. She felt a little scared when she saw his serious expression, had something bad happened?

—Your friend's shop is in this block? –asked the Macedonian, all his senses on alert.

—Yes, why? –asked Zophiel with apprehension.

—I smell blood, a strong smell of vitae.

—Vampire blood –the Toreador ran to her friend's shop, fearing the worst, and when she arrived, she found the crystal door shattered, pieces all over the place, and the strong smell of vitae reached her.

She didn't think it twice and enter the place, calling her friend and fearing the worst watching the destruction around her, then a woman appeared from nowhere scaring her.

—Oh my…don't you ever do that again, Isis –said the Toreador, and her friend laughed.

—You are such a coward –said the Follower of Seth, smiling—What are you doing here?

Isis Mubarak was a beautiful Egyptian of 120 years old, taller than Zophiel with strong and well shape body. She had short dark red hair and pale gray eyes; and, from what the Toreador had heard, Isis claimed to descend of Cleopatra Selene II, the daughter of Mark Anthony and Cleopatra VII.

That made Zophiel smile. What would Hephaistion do if he knew that this woman was descendant of Ptolemy?

—I told you I was coming with a friend to see that blue metal fragment –Zophiel reminded her, and Isis lifted her head when she heard someone approaching.

And up were her eyebrows in surprise.

—This is your friend? –the Toreador turned and saw Hephaistion walking to where they were—Wow! Where did you find this? –she asked, watching him from head to toe.

—Long story –said Zophiel—_Em_…Phai this is my friend Isis Mubarak, member of the Followers of Seth clan, and Isis he is my friend Phai –Isis kept watching the Toreador, waiting for more information—Ah well, he is…_em_…he is a member of the…Tzimisce clan.

—You brought a Tzimisce into my shop?! –shouted Isis, scandalized.

—Shush, please, it's not what it looks like –said Zophiel terrible nervous. She knew this was going to happen, but it was necessary to take Hephaistion here.

—What is your Sire going to say? Let me remind you lady that your Sire, is the Prince of the city, the Camarilla Prince! And you are hanging out with a member of the Sabbat, in the middle of a war –the Follower of Seth kept scolding her—Darling this is treason.

—No is not –said Hephaistion with all calm—I'm not a member of the Sabbat, I'm too old for that.

—Too… old? –Isis cocked her head, trying to figure out what age did Hephaistion had.

—Isis, you are changing the subject, what happened here? –asked Zophiel looking the destroyed furniture and the doors about to fall around them. Her friend shook her head.

—I was attacked by a Pack from the Sabbat –she explained, and Hephaistion noticed she was holding a bloodstained gun in her hand—I already called our Sheriff, he must be on his way here.

The vampire sect known as the Camarilla had a very strict hierarchic structure: the Prince was the highest authority in a city, follow by the Seneschal, the Primogeniture, the council of the most elder vampires from each clan, and the Sheriff, the one in charge of the security inside the Camarilla territory.

—You? But you are not part of the Camarilla, you are from an Independent clan –Zophiel didn't understand what was happening here.

New York was in the middle of war between the Camarilla and the Sabbat, but Independent clans had nothing to do with the war, then, why was a member of the Followers of Seth being under attack?

—I know, but as things are, they didn't come after me –said Isis, taking them further inside the shop where many of her ghouls were already cleaning, they could see bullet holes on the walls—They came looking for the blue metal fragment –that caught Hephaistion's attention—Of course I wasn't going to sit down and watch how this Pack of savages steal from me, so I fought back with my ghouls –Isis showed then her gun—But they took the fragment.

—Where was the fragment? –asked the Macedonian and Isis pointed at the front, a beautiful wooden box with gold and silver on a table.

Hephaistion went to check it.

—Zophi, are you out of your mind? –asked Isis in a whisper, taking her by the arm—You can't be seen with a Tzimisce, no matter how extraordinary good looking he is, your Sire is going to be furious.

—I know, but he is going to be furious only if he finds out…please, don't say a word, I promise I'll explain everything to you –Isis wasn't very sure about that but said nothing.

Hephaistion used a vampire Discipline known as Auxpex to see the past of the box in front of him, and immediately he felt the strong energy that all the fragments of Kaine sword irradiated.

—The fragment I was looking for, was here –he said, returning to the women's side.

—What are we going to do now? –asked Zophiel, and that made the Macedonian smile. "We" this wasn't her problem but she wanted to help him and that moved him.

—I'm going to contact the only person who can help me now.

**XXX**

—Azrael?! –asked Zophiel, sitting at Hephaistion's side on a bench in Central Park—We are waiting for Azrael?

—She is my Child, and you told me she is a Templar inside the ranks of the Sabbat, do you have a better idea? –explained the Macedonian.

—But this can be dangerous for her –said Zophiel, looking around—Manhattan in under the authority of the Camarilla, is too risky for a member of the Sabbat to enter here.

—Clearly you don't know my Child –said Hephaistion with all confidence.

—It has been a while –said a woman's voice, and when they turned they found Azrael, standing near them with all calm. Zophiel felt a shiver; she truly was everything people said about her, even the plants dried near her.

—You haven't change, but I admit you look stronger –said Hephaistion. It was so strange to look at his Child now, dressed with black leather pants and a dark fitted blouse with a V-neck, and an extremely big sword was on her back.

—Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment…and this? –she asked, her red eyes on Zophiel—Aw! Do you bring me a present? You shouldn't have.

—She is with me –and that ended the Templar's interest in the Toreador—I called you because a Pack from the Sabbat has a fragment of Kaine's sword.

—I know –said Azrael, changing her weight from one foot to the other—I heard a rumor some nights ago, about a Follower of Seth who had a peculiar blue metal in her hands. I thought it would be part of Kaine's sword, so I was planning to pay her a visit.

—And? –Hephaistion insisted, he had a bad feeling about this.

—Apparently, Vikos ordered a Pack to attack this Follower of Seth –Azrael explained, crossing her arms— But I ignore why does she want the fragment.

Vikos again, the Macedonian felt his blood burning in rage.

—Where is Vikos now?

—In Mexico –said Azrael.

—Why? –asked Hephaistion.

—Apparently she has a…problem with one of the members of the Black Hand –the Templar explained—And, as you know, Mexico city is the bastion of the Black Hand…I suppose you are planning to follow her –the Macedonian nodded—Give 3 night to get more information before you go.

—Fine.

**XXX**

—Are you going to Mexico city? –asked Zophiel, when Azrael had gone and she regained the ability of speech.

—I have to, but I'm not going alone, I'll call Anaxagoras, Lucius and Eric –said Hephaistion smiling—It has been a while since the last time I saw them. Anaxagoras must be in the U.K., Lucius was in Rome last time I checked, and Eric is in Shreveport, Louisiana, helping the Princess Sophie-Anne as his Sheriff.

The Toreador nodded.

—And…what are you going to do these 3 nights?

—Do you want to keep hearing my story?

* * *

**A/N**: Again all the credit about vampire society goes to White Wolf's Vampire the Masquerade.


	85. The King of Sidon Pt I

**CHAPTER 77**

_They were founders of towns_

_And the founders of states_

_Punic Phoenicians_

_Sail on the sea, come to me_

_Through the night_

_Pass through the gate_

_And steer your course_

_Until you reach the gods_

(Therion, _The Land of Canaan_)

Sidon was a beautiful, big and crowded city bursting with activity everywhere, and a gentle salt-laden sea breeze could be felt around the place, along with soft sunrays. This, was one of the oldest Phoenician cities, founded almost 3000 years ago; and despise their great riches and outstanding fleet, since those ancient times, the Sidonian had been ruled by greater powers like Assyria, Babylonia and, most recently, Persia. Its geographical position was ideal, too perfect geopolitically speaking, to let this prosperous but powerless city independent.

_What was Phoenicia? Well, it was a very ancient civilization that came from the land of Canaan; very famous because of its maritime trading culture. They used a vessel known as galley for their maritime travels, and they invented the bireme, a galley with two sets of oars on each side. These vessels were very famous during naval battles, especially at the time of Caesar, he used these vessels to cross to Britannia...but I'm changing the subject again._

_There were many Phoenician cities, all of them organized like city-states, like the Greeks, but the ones you are going to hear about in my story, are: Sidon, Tyre and Carthage. And, as the Greek city-states, the Phoenician cities were also divided, even if sometimes they helped each other by making alliances. Reason why, it wasn't strange that Sidon and Tyre hated each other in my time; they were always competing at the sea._

This was the first time Hephaistion visited a Phoenician city and he had to admit that all he had heard about them were true. Sidon was a rich city, everywhere he could see people dressing in beautiful and colorful cloths, carrying valuable things and looking cheerful, carefree and relaxed; they couldn't care less about the war between Alexander and Darius, as long as it didn't affect them directly. It was said that at a Phoenician city a person could literally buy anything he or she could possibly imagine...as long as they had the money to pay, of course. The market was very famous, and Xsayarsa had insisted, more than once and very noisily, that they couldn't leave without going to the market.

- It's amazing, _Peris_ –said the overexcited eunuch; who was like a boy that had eaten too many candies and was suffering a sugar rampage—You can find anything you want at the market, they have food, goods and animals from all over the Mediterranean.

- Yes, Yarsa, we can visit the market but latter –said the General in the same tone he used with Achilles, riding at his side through the crowded streets—First we have to go to the Council of Elders.

- The who? –asked the eunuch, who had thought that once in the city they would look for a house to stay, eat, rest, maybe take a nap and then, go out shopping. One thing Xsayarsa was finding very difficult to understand about these Macedonians, was that they did everything quickly, as if they had a horde of demons sent by Angra Mainyu behind then. And the eunuch always asked himself the same question, why the hurry? Life was too short not to enjoy it.

- According to what Alexander told me –Hephaistion explained— The previous King Straton…

- The one this people killed?

- That one, governed by the power of Darius, but he had to share a little of his authority with the Council of Elders –the General continued—And they are the ones who asked Alexander to choose a new King for them.

- And after that, can we go to the market?

- We'll see.

They arrived at the public building that served as the meeting place for the Council and there, the 300 men received Hephaistion formally, with all the honors as if he were King Alexander himself, after all he was his envoy. There, Hephaistion discovered that his skills as orator were very useful, not like in Macedonia were people distrust men who could express themselves too good with words, and he also found that he liked this world: politics and diplomacy.

For many of his Companions and friends, if not for all of them, this meeting would have been boring as death, but not for him, he studied each face in that hall, the gestures of the men. Hephaistion paid attention to what kind of words they chose at the moment of speak, and he tried to figure out who was the most influential man, who was in favor of the Macedonian presence in this place and who wasn't.

_All right, I wasn't a great orator like Marcus Tullius Cicero, but I was very good; and even if at that time I didn't knew one of Cicero famous quotes: "Brevity is the best recommendation of speech, whether in a senator or an orator" My common sense always told me to do that. I don't have to tell you that every time the Roman Senate was reunited at night I always went to hear the debate from the doors. After all, any Roman citizen could go and hear the debate._

Lysanias, Xsayarsa and his servant, Atash, waited outside the building for almost 3 hours, in which Lysanias had to make an effort and not kill the eunuch to make him close his mouth. He complained a lot about…EVERYTHING, how was that his brother could stand him?

- What took you so long? –asked Xsayarsa, sitting on the stairs, when the General came back—You left us here on the street as if we were beggars, and we are envoys of a King.

Hephaistion almost laughed himself to tears. "The envoys of a King"; well, technically the only one who was an envoy there was him, and, as far as the General knew, Xsayarsa continued to think that Alexander wasn't nothing more than a barbarian whose only good attribute was that he had a great ass.

- Sorry, but I had to introduce myself –said Hephaistion, with a young man behind him.

- What now? –asked his brother, sitting next to an impressive statue of a lion.

- Well, the Council was extremely nice to me, and they appointed this man –he extended his arm to where the stranger was—As my guide, his name is Hiram –the young man slightly bowed his head in their direction—They told me that 2 brothers are going to be my hosts in a house near the harbor; and they also said that: I can stay here as long as I want.

- Sweet! –exclaimed his brother. At last some good news.

- So, now we go to our house and eat before starting with our mission –said Hephaistion.

Xsayarsa shook his head.

- Again with the hurries –he complained while walking at his new patron's side—You know something? You are going to kill me. I'm not young anymore and all of this is too much for my old bones –he took his handkerchief to clean his forehead—All I ever wanted was to returned to the harem. I loved my job as a beauty doctor; I was the best!

- Then, why did the Great King put you in charge of the mercenaries? –asked Hephaistion with curiosity,

- No, no, don't ask him –said Lysanias, shaking his head, tired of hearing the high-pitched voice of the eunuch.

- Well, it's not a nice story –said Xsayarsa, blinking to not cry—His majesty likes beautiful people and I was getting old… and I had a problem with one of the concubines. A horrible woman that hated me and wanted another eunuch in my place, her lover, can you imagine that?

- Wait a second –said Lysanias, not understanding—Another eunuch was this woman's lover? How?

- You know boy, we can do many things even if we don't have…

- That's too much information, Yarsa –said Hephaistion quickly, remembering their last conversation regarding this same subject—But you were saying. This woman hated you and I suppose that she spoke to the Great King.

- Of course she did! –exclaimed Xsayarsa outraged—The bitch…but praise be to Ahura Mazda, as I told you, I'm a very good administrator and, his graciousness thought, I would serve him better taking care of his brutes.

Hephaistion patted his shoulder. He felt sorry for the eunuch, the life he wanted was very different from the one he had right now.

- _Peris_, do you think your King would want to have a harem? –asked Xsayarsa, with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

- Over my dead body, Yarsa –said Hephaistion, killing all the illusions of the Persian.

When the Council said that 2 brothers would have him as his guest, the General was expecting a normal house, not that small palace where Hiram took him and his peculiar group. It was an amazing house with a wonderful view of the sea and an enormous garden. The big windows were all opened to let the soft breeze and the perfume of the flowers enter the house. In that moment, Hephaistion started to regret his decision of leaving Achilles, he would have loved this city.

The 2 brothers, Baldo and Paltibaal, were young men from a rich and prosperous family in Sidon. They owned 5 biremes and used them for commercial travels across the Mediterranean; they both were single and their mother had just passed away a few months ago. Hephaistion didn't know what to expect of them, but they turned out to be extremely polite and nice people, even Xsayarsa liked them and that was to say a lot.

The steward of the house took them to the table, and the General was more than happy to find that the food was also delicious. Lysanias was the one who enjoyed this the most, after all this was his first gourmet meal since he left his home and his mother's delicious cooking.

- I want to thank you for your hospitality –said Hephaistion during the meal.

- You don't have to thank us, my lord –said Baldo, the older one who was just 2 years older than Nikandros—It's our pleasure.

- Please, Hephaistion will suffice –said the Macedonian and Baldo nodded, he never smiled and was extremely serious and formal—I didn't see you at the Council meeting this morning.

- My brother and I are too young for being in the Council – explained a very excited Paltibaal—But we were present when the Council met the Macedonian King at Byblos, to surrender the city.

- I see –the General wasn't present at that time; he had things to do with Dismas.

Xsayarsa said nothing to Lysanias utterly surprise, but he observed the brothers with interest. Baldo was discreet, formal and bad conversationalist; his brother Paltibaal of 26 years old was the opposite, but what caught Xsayarsa's attention at once was the fact that Paltibaal saw Hephaistion almost drooling. Really interesting.

After the meal Hephaistion decided to take a bath. He didn't have a clue of how to find a King. How did one choose a King? He didn't knew the city, it's history or traditions, the only thing he knew was that the Sidonians hated his previous King, who had been appointed by Darius, and that was pretty much all. The Council had told him that, if he needed something, he just had to ask, but Hephaistion knew it was a very bad idea to ask them about their opinion of whom should be King, after all, they had delegated that task to Alexander for 2 reasons: one because they wanted to assure Alexander that they wished to be his allies, and two because they wanted to avoid problems between the political factions inside the Council.

To ask for their opinion or guidance would be the same as admitting that he had no idea of how to accomplish his mission, and to give them power over the new King.

No. This has to be my entire decision; this way the new King would be in debt with Alexander, not with the Council –thought Hephaistion, relaxing in that tub with wonderful hot water.

But that was easier say than done. If he weren't going to depend on the Council then, he would have to ask among the common people. He should ask Baldo and his brother, now that he thought about it. Every people had an idea, or a list of requirements for an ideal King, Hephaistion knew it was impossible to find the perfect candidate, but he could have an idea of what kind of man was he looking for, if he knew what kind of King did this people want.

After a very long bath arranging his ideas, the General got dress and went to his room; he was still thinking about what was he going to do, when he lifted his head and found a very beautiful young woman sitting on the bed. For a brief moment of stupidity, he thought this girl would be there to clean…or something like that; but when she saw him, she seductively smiled and walked to him, slowly and rhythmically, letting him to admire her voluptuous silhouette under that thin dress.

No, she definitely isn't here to clean –though Hephaistion. But, when he girl leaned her body against him and tried to kiss him, the General took her by the shoulders, completely confusing the girl.

- That won't be necessary –he said in Greek and the girl frowned.

- You…don't like me? –she asked in a very bad Greek and he sighed. Hephaistion thought many things he could answer but, most probably, she wouldn't understand, so he kept things simple.

- I'm sorry, but no.

She was angry and offended but said nothing; she just stormed out the room with all the indignation she could summon. The General sighed and went outside.

- Yarsa –he called the eunuch, finding him rearranging the house with Atash's help—Who let that girl enter my room and who was she?

- Oh! A member of the Council, a man named Hailama, sent her for your entertainment –said Xsayarsa with all calm.

A member of the Council? –thought Hephaistion. Most probably someone who was trying to influence his decision—I bet this Hailama wants to be King.

- I let her in after checking her –explained the eunuch.

- Checking her? –why did he ask? He knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

- Of course! Do you expect that I would let a grotesque woman enter your room? I don't choose horrible girls –said the Persian with all dignity.

Hephaistion ran a hand through his face.

- Thank you Yarsa…I guess… but please, don't let anyone in my room, I'm not interested in sleeping with anyone except Alexander –he said.

- You are so weird –said the eunuch, shaking his head—I would never understand you. All right, yes your King is very handsome, but he is not Aka Manah.

- Who?

Xsayarsa rolled his eyes.

- Aka Manah, one of the Daevas –when he saw the Macedonian's blank expression, he continued— Our God of sensual desire.

- Oh!

- Don't you get bored with your King? –asked the eunuch.

- No, Yarsa, I don't get bored and this is…

- None of my business, I get it.

- You confused me –said Hephaistion with all honesty—You said you don't want that Alexander get tired of me, but you are letting girls into my room.

- One thing is that I don't want you to lose your status as the barbarian King's lover, another different that you can't sleep with other people –explained the Persian.

- Yarsa, do you know that Alexander is extremely jealous? –said the General.

- And how should I know if you tell me nothing? –the eunuch reproached Hephaistion.

The Macedonian smiled.

- Well, he is –he said—And even if he wasn't, I don't want to sleep with someone else –Xsayarsa sighed, he definitely didn't understand his new patron—I'm leaving, I'll be back late.

The eunuch nodded.

XXX

- Do you have news, Galussa? –asked Melkar on his horse, eating an apple while his dark eyes survey the distance.

- Yes, my lord –his servant Galussa was a very tall and strong man from the Kingdom of Numidia, in North Africa, dark skin and a ferocious face that match his cruel heart—The Macedonian King is still on his way to Tyre and his lover is in Sidon, my men say he is going to chose a new King for them.

Melkar nodded.

- We'll wait, is still soon to attack the Macedonians –he made a pause—The King, Azemilcus, is he still on the sea with Autophradates? –he asked, talking about the King of Tyre.

- Yes, my lord, his son is still in charge in the city.

Melkar smiled, a horrible smile. That was no problem at all for him. Azemilcus' son was married to his own daughter, and the young man was easy to manipulate. Things were indeed going extremely well for him.

XXX

It had only been 3 days since Hephaistion left and Alexander was already missing him. The good thing was that he had many things to do, so he didn't have the time to be thinking too much about his beloved, that, and the fact that he found himself a new toy: Achilles.

_For what my friends told me, Alexander was like this modern girls who carry a Chihuahua everywhere, just that my dear King instead of carrying a dog, was taking Achilles with him no matter where he went. The men were delighted; Achilles was like the army's pet, and all of them were fascinated with their Crowned Prince. Have you ever heard about Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus Germanicus? I bet you know him better by his stage name: Caligula…see, I know you have heard of him; well, when he was a little boy he lived among his father's Legions during his campaign in Germania and the soldiers were delighted with him, so much that they gave him his nickname, which means little boot._

_With Achilles happened something similar. He behaved very properly and since he had his uncle's eyes, he looked like a smaller version of the King, following him everywhere and dressed like him. _ _This was the first time the 2 of them were alone without me, and Alexander took this opportunity to know better his new Prince. _

Alexander was in a splendid mood this day, which was a great change after he received a letter from his sister Cleopatra informing him that his uncle/brother-in-law was dead. King Alexandros of Epirus had died in Italian soil thanks to the treachery of some Lucanian exiles, whom he was helping by the way, and he was forced to fight under unfavorable circumstances near Pandosia, where he died.

This was a great shock for the young King, who had thought that he and his uncle/brother-in-law would create a great Empire, to the east and the west…Now, only he remained. He made a mental note to deal in the future with these Italians and avenge his uncle/brother-in-law.

For all his closest friends, this was also a good day, after 2 days in a terrible mood, Alexander was at his new study inside the Great King's tent, reading Parmelio's letter and completely please with the news. Parmelio had in his power Darius' baggage train, and with this letter, also came some of the most valuable things among the Great King's treasure with a detail dispatch of all what the Macedonians had now under his power in Damascus: 2,600 talents of coined money, 500 lb of wrought silver, 4,500 lb of gold cups, precious stones, and a list of the hostages: Darius' household staff, concubines, 277 caterers, 17 bartenders, high ranking Persians, the wives and children of Darius' commanders and blood relatives among others (1)

When Parmelio left to Damascus, he was feeling uneasy, he had no good troops with him, except for the Thessalian cavalry and, to make things worst, it was winter now, which meant that many roads were under snow. The veteran General's major concern was that the citizens of Damascus would resist and barricade themselves inside the city, leaving him, and his not so good troops, outside in the cold.

But, apparently the Gods were still very please with young King Alexander, because the governor of Damascus sent a letter saying that: "Alexander should speedily send one of his generals with a small force, to whom he might hand over what Darius had left in his charge"(2) And as easy as that, Parmelio entered Damascus without major problems. To this day, the veteran General still couldn't believe their luck.

- Alexander, you have to see this –said Perdikkas, taking a richly jeweled gold casket from the piled things at the corner of the study. This magnificent object had been voted as the finest of the entire baggage, and of course sent immediately to the King.

The King walked to his friend and took the casket, still holding Parmelio's letter.

- Nice –he said nodding.

- What are you going to put in there? –asked Leonnatos with curiosity.

- What else? My copy of the Iliad –said the King, with an almost childish smile.

Then, he remembered that Hephaistion's birthday had been 2 days ago. His smile was even bigger when he realized that now he could chose something for his beloved among the things Parmelio had sent.

- When is Parmelio coming back? –asked Perdikkas, looking with interest the rest of the treasures there. It was the officer's dream come true, a small pile of invaluable things, one more shiny than the other.

- Not soon, I have ordered him to organize the military defenses of lowland Syria –answered Alexander, leaving the casket—And he also have to guard the rest of Darius' baggage and the hostages.

- You are leaving all that at Damascus? –asked his friend outrage—Why?

- I have no use for it here –said the King with simplicity.

- Does Parmelio have any news? –asked Leonnatos, holding a very heavy belt of gold with rubies as big as a baby's first.

- Not many…Well, 2 Macedonians raped Mercenaries' wives and he wants to know my opinion regarding this –said Alexander, walking around while reading the extremely long letter.

- And? What do you think? –asked Leonnatos.

- That, if they are found guilty, "they are to be put to death as wild beasts born for the destruction of mankind"(3) –answered the King very serious, still reading Parmelio's letter—Not again! –he exclaimed tired and a little angry.

- What? –asked his both friends, turning to see him.

- I'm sick of the same question –said Alexander angry, hitting his thigh with his fist.

- What question? –Perdikkas insisted.

- About Darius' wife –said the King, tossing the letter in his hand—I have no idea of how was that some of the men could see her, but apparently she is very beautiful and everybody is asking me how does she look like. Why should I know? –he threw his arms in the air— I haven't seen her.

- Well, Alexander; you are the King, and everybody would have expected that you…you know –said Perdikkas, with a smile that implied everything he wanted to say.

- I what? –Alexander asked very serious.

- Oh, come on! If I were the King, I would have go to visit the poor lonely woman the very first day after the battle –said Perdikkas, making Leonnatos laugh.

- Then, I guess that Darius' wife must be very grateful that you are not the King –said Alexander. What was with everybody lately? First Philoxenus' proposal of buying him boys, and now Parmelio asking for Darius' wife.

But then, he remembered Hephaistion's words: they were no longer boys and people were going to expect that Alexander changed his beloved for a woman or a boy.

Well, that is not going to happen –thought the King, his uneven eyes on Parmelio's letter.

- I suppose you haven't seen Darius' harem either –said Perdikkas. Alexander and Hephaistion were right, Perdikkas did love gold too much, but there was something else he loved: women. And many times the King thought that both were going to be his friend's downfall.

- You mean what is left of it –said Alexander, knowing perfectly well that his men had sack the harem—I went one day just to see how were the concubines.

- And? What do you think of the women? –his friend insisted.

- What do I think of the harem? In general, that is "an irritation to the eyes" (2) –Leonnatos laughed, but the truth was that either men knew if he was joking or if he was serious.

- Alexander, where is your pet? –asked Perdikkas, stealing some fruit from the plate near them, and scaring the bees that were flying over the fruit in the process.

- Peritas is outside, I think –answered the King absently.

- Not that one.

- What do you mean?

- Aki, I was talking about Aki –said Perdikkas, giggling. Alexander lifted his head and saw him so intensely and seriously that his friend felt a shiver. It was as if the King's eyes were drilling his brain.

- Aki is my son, not my pet –said the King, with that tone of voice that chilled the blood of his enemies.

- I told you he was going to get mad –whispered Leonnatos. He knew how much did Alexander loved that kid, and since Perdikkas started to call him "Alexander's pet" Leonnatos warned him that the King was going to get mad if he heard him.

- I have to go –Alexander folded the letter and left it inside a drawer— Parmelio sent me 3 ambassadors and some captive envoys; I'll see you tonight for dinner.

- Health to you! –said Leonnatos. Perdikkas was still in shock after the King gave him that look.

Alexander found Achilles sitting outside his study, reading a very old scroll of the Iliad that his uncle had given him. He might be 4 years old, but he knew how to read, which was one of the things that had impressed Kallisthenes when he first met the boy; he truly was very intelligent.

- Aki –the King called him—Come, we are going to meet someone.

The boy jumped on his feet, left the scroll carefully on the seat, and went to his uncle's side.

- Who are we going to meet, Father? –that word made Alexander smiled.

This has been a funny story. Three nights ago, Achilles had come to his room with a very curious question.

- Uncle, why do the soldiers say you are my father? –the boy was very confused, and Alexander thought this was a perfect opportunity to explain him the situation.

He left his maps aside, after studying the safest rout to continue his march to Tyre. The army was traveling with few supplies, only for 3 days, because the Syrian coast was a fertile place and with abundant rainfall from October to April, and it was January. So far, the King had obtained supplies from the largest cities: Tripolis, Berytus and Byblus, but the had to be sure that he could keep supplying the army adequately all the way to Tyre (4)

Alexander sat Achilles on his legs.

- Well, Aki, the thing is that, now that you are the Crown Prince, you are my adopted son –said the King.

- What does adopted mean?

- Adopted means that, even if you are not my biological son, I can become your father by assuming all rights and obligations over you –explained the King, as simply as he could, but that was a challenge for him. Alexander thought so quickly that he couldn't explain things in a simple way, because for him everything was easy to comprehend.

- But I already have a father –said Achilles.

- Yes, but now you have 2 –the boy needed a moment to think about that. At the end he decided it wasn't so strange, after all he had 2 grandmothers, why couldn't he have 2 fathers?

Even so, it still made Alexander smile every time he heard Achilles call him father. He took the boy by the hand and went to where Pylades son of Triptolemus, the Greek officer who had brought Parmelio's letter and who was in charge of guarding the booty and the prisoners, was waiting, near a wagon with 5 men and, a woman covered with a cloak from head to toe, carrying a baby.

- Joy to you, Pylades! –said the King in Greek, and Pylades almost blushed, he couldn't believe the King remembered his name.

- Joy to you, sire.

- I hope your journey wasn't troublesome, I heard many road are under snow –said the King.

- Not at all, sire –the officer answered at once—We had good weather and the snow didn't bother us.

- Good to hear that –said Alexander.

- I guess he is the new Prince –said Pylades, his eyes on Achilles, standing at the King's side. He was still scared of strangers, but he didn't want to disappoint his uncle, and he no longer hide behind him.

The officer's words caught the woman's attention.

- Yes, he is my son –lately, Alexander introduced Achilles as his son to everybody; he was like a small boy with a new toy. The woman on the wagon saw Achilles with interest.

- Joy to you! –said Achilles, very formal and Pylades smiled.

- Joy to you, Prince –said the officer, bending to the front and looking for something inside his clothes— I found this on the road –he said giving the boy a small turtle—But I think is going to be happier with you.

Achilles opened his big uneven eyes, and very excited took the turtle.

- Thank you! –he loved animals, and his enthusiasms made Pylades smile.

- He must be around my son's age –he said to the King, while Achilles saw the turtle fascinated.

Alexander smiled.

- General Parmelio told me he sent the ambassadors he found at Damascus –he said, back to business.

- Yes, Sire, and he also sent you a woman.

Not again –thought Alexander remembering Philoxenus' letter, but his face didn't betray him.

- A woman? –he frowned—Why?

- Because I asked him to, sire –the King turned, and found that the woman under the cloak was Barsine.

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 244 and 245

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 244

(3) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 245

(4) Donal W. Engels. _Alexander the Great and the Logistics of the Macedonian Army_, p 55

**A/N:** I know nothing about Sidon, so technically I took what I know about Carthage and used it here.

I'm sorry if the chapters were smaller, but I almost didn't make it this time. I have been extremely busy these days; so, let's do something, if you keep reviewing, I will make an effort to keep writing, what do you say?


	86. The King of Sidon Pt II

**Hello!**

Merry Christmas! ^_^ I'm back, as usual with the new chaps. Many thanks again for all your great reviews and support; you are awesome! I wanted to write a Christmas especial but at the end I could think of something, but I hope you like these new chaps.

Many thanks to Ladydd for her help here.

**Dear Phaisty**: Wow! Thank youuuuuuu! You are too nice with me ^_^ I'm very happy to hear you like last chapters, especially that you like how the relationship between Alex and Aki is evolving. I like a lot to write about them, so ok, I'll try to have more Alex-Aki moments in the future. Thanks a lot for your great message.

* * *

**CHAPTER 78**

It had been more than a year since the last time Alexander saw Barsine; that dreadful day when he had believed in her lies and, in vengeance for thinking that Hephaistion had slept with Memnon, he had bedded her. The truth was that the Macedonian King never thought he would hear from her again, and was very surprised to find her among the hostages Parmelio took in Damascus.

—What are you doing here? –asked Alexander when both of them were alone in his study. He knew what his men were going to think, they were going to say he was planning to make Memnon's widow his mistress. This was the kind of stories the soldiers like: the handsome, brilliant and young King that stole the woman from his dead and defeated enemy. But he didn't care; he had to talk to her, alone.

Barsine took a seat and, carefully, laid her baby on her lap. She was at least 10 years older than him, but despite that, she was a very beautiful woman. One look at her told Alexander that she hadn't suffered hardships since her husband died, and judging by the fact that Parmelio had found her among the relatives of the high Persian nobles, Barsine must have lived with every luxury at the court of the Great King. Then, why was she here?

—As I said, sire –she said with soft voice without looking at him directly—I asked General Parmelio to send me here.

—Why? –he was still angry at her after she tricked him; but one year latter his anger had cooled, and now Alexander could analyze the situation calmly.

—I have to talk to you about what happened a year ago –Barsine had always been a very confident woman, intelligent and prudent…until Hephaistion entered in her house catching her husband attention. Barsine knew that what she had came to say was very delicate but it had to be done, for her sake and her children; but, when she arrived and saw that the King had now a son, she started to doubt.

Barsine had no idea Alexander had get married, and now that he had an heir, things would be very difficult for her and her youngest son.

—I think there is nothing more to talk –said the King extremely serious—You know that you tricked me.

She nodded.

—And I regret it –said Barsine with honesty—The Gods have made me pay for that, and that is why I'm here.

—Speak clearly.

—I have a child of yours –that truly surprised Alexander, but his face remained the same: expressionless and making impossible for Barsine to know if he was angry, surprised, happy or confused. She decided to continue and take her changes—I know you have all the right to doubt my words, I lied to you once, but I'm not a dishonest woman.

_She has changed_ –thought Alexander—_No, maybe she was always like this but at that time, when we first met, she was angry, jealous and felt humiliated for what had happened between her husband and Phai_.

He didn't have to ask if the baby she had in her arms was his alleged son, because it was obvious that it was.

—How do I know this boy is not your late husband's son? –asked the King, still without giving anything away. He wasn't judging her, his voice neutral.

—Please…why would I lie now? –said Barsine trying her best to keep her voice still—I know my word has no valor for you, but I swear on my sons' lives that I'm telling the truth, Herakles is your son.

_Herakles?_ –thought Alexander—_She is clever, choosing this name for him_.

Alexander nodded.

—Lets say its true, and that…Herakles in my son –he said—What do you want?

Excellent question. Until now, after Memnon died, Barsine and her children had been under the protection of Darius; but Darius had been defeated and now her life, and her children's lives, were in Alexander's hands, a man she had tricked and the lover of the same man she had ill-treated in her house for catching the attention of her husband.

Barsine was afraid. She had heard about the King's bad temper and she knew that he wasn't happy with her. Days ago, the only solution she could think, was going to him and present herself as the mother of his son, she knew he had no heir and, who knows, maybe Herakles could become a Prince. But Achilles had ruined her plans. Alexander had a son now, even if Barsine couldn't explain with whom and when.

Achilles was a tall boy, like Hephaistion, and he looked older thanks also to his intelligence. If Achilles was Alexander's son, and Barsine truly believed he was because they were more alike than Herakles was of the King, that would mean he had Achilles long before they met. She looked at her son, he was a beautiful baby of dark hair like her mother, pale skin and blue eyes, but he had some Persian features in him, like the nose and the shape of the face, the opposite of Achilles who was a Macedonian boy from head to toe.

_But, is possible he has a bastard son_ –thought Barsine, remembering that Memnon had once told her Alexander wasn't married—_After all, I ignore many things about this man_.

—I just want to have a peaceful life with my sons –said Barsine at last, with all honesty and humility.

—I imagine you thought that I could have recognized your son as my heir –said Alexander successfully reading her mind, and Barsine's blush only served to confirm his assumptions.

—I know you have a son and an heir now.

—Yes, but even if I didn't have one, I could have never recognized your son as my legitimate heir –said the King—You are Persian and you are not my wife, therefore your son can't become the Crown Prince.

—I am not a whore –said Barsine with all dignity—I'm a noble woman, daughter of Artabazus who was satrap of Hellespontine Phrygia.

—Yes, Barsine. I didn't mean to insult you and if I did, I apologize –the King softened his voice. This woman in front of him wasn't the same woman who had lied to him a year ago, this Barsine was a widow and a hostage, her life was in his hands, and he had no reasons to humiliate her—But you are not Macedonian, and you don't have the ancestors to be the mother of the next Macedonian King. I –he started to walk—Descend from Herakles and Achilles, my heir has to be worthy of the title.

She said nothing more, it was clear that all her plan had been foolish since the beginning.

—Then, I apologize for taking your time, sire –said Barsine her dark eyes on the plate with fruit where several bees were happily flying. She was ready to take her child and go, but Alexander stopped her.

—Please wait. I said I can't name your son as my heir but that doesn't mean I'll abandon you at your luck –Barsine lifted her head and saw him without understanding—I don't know what I'm going to do with you, but meanwhile you can stay in the camp and send for your sons if you want.

Finally, she could smile.

—I thank you, sire.

—I'll see that my secretary finds you suitable accommodations and…

—Father! –they both turned and found Achilles standing at the entrance. The boy had thought the King was alone, and was going to run at his side to show him something his turtle could do, but stop when he saw Barsine—I'm sorry for interrupting, I'll wait outside.

He was going to leave when Alexander noticed he was scratching his thigh insistently.

—Aki –the boy turned—Come here.

The King kneeled and lifted his chiton.

—He has a rash –said Barsine.

—No…this not a rash –Achilles' thigh was swollen, the skin was red and, when the King touched it, it felt hot. The boy tried to scratch again, but Alexander took his hand. He had seen this before, in Mieza, and Aristotle had told him this was a reaction some people had to stinging insects—Aki, where was you? Before coming here.

—I was with…—he started to pant— Eurycliedes… outside –he began to breathe with more trouble.

—Aki? –he couldn't breath and was panting as a man about to drown.

Alexander carried him, he threw all the things on his desk to the floor to sit him there. Barsine just stood up, embracing her son. The King started to think really hard about what had Aristotle said about this and how to treat this ailment.

_Stinging insects, stinging insects, but what insect could have…?_ –but his answer came in the form of the group of bees, flying over the fruit.

—Throw that away from here –said Alexander to Barsine, in that voice that made thousands of men do as he wished, and she ran to obey—Eurycliedes!

The guard came running with his sword ready when he heard the desperation in the King's voice.

—Go for dr. Philip! NOW! –shouted Alexander, hearing Achilles fighting to breath, and the guard left.

The King didn't know what to do, and then Achilles passed out… He laid the boy on the desk feeling something he rarely experienced: fear. Why was this happening? He had seen in Mieza how one of the servants' skin had swollen after being bitten by a bee, but never something like this, and Aristotle never mentioned him that someone could stop breathing from being bitten by a bee… unless bees in Asia were poisonous.

_Please father Zeus, don't let Aki die_ –prayed Alexander.

Doctor Philip arrived without breath, he didn't know what was happening and Eurycliedes just told him the Prince couldn't breath, but he didn't know more.

— A bee bit him –explained the King without preambles, and doctor Philip ran to check him.

He lifted his chiton and saw the redness of the skin. The King was right, but…why couldn't he breathe and why had he passed out?

_What Achilles had was a severe allergy to bees, and he almost had an Anaphylaxis episode; of course now you treat that with Epinephrine, at my time you had to pray. Remember what I told Lucius about a man assassinating my son? Well, somehow, this man knew about this and used a honeycomb…Aki suffocated and died. _

The only thing doctor Philip could think about was to treat Achilles as if he had been poisoned. He gave him an antidote and cut his tight to drain the area where it turned out 4 bees had stung him, taking care to remove the stingers. Minutes later, Achilles started to breath more normally and he fell asleep in his uncle's arms. Alexander kissed his head, frowning when he saw the boy was blue around the lips.

—What was that? –asked the King, tenderly caressing his head. Doctor Philip cleaned the sweat from his forehead, with the back of his hand, and shook his head.

—I don't know –he said with honesty—I have never seen this before but…I think that bees are, somehow, poisonous for him. I'll investigate more but, for the time being, don't let him near these insects.

Alexander nodded.

—I'll make an offering, to Zeus and Asclepius, thanking them for saving my son –he said. Very few things could scare him, so few that his men sometimes thought he was fearless, but he had feared that Achilles would die right there on his desk, and he felt like this not only because he loved him, also because he would be unable to face Hephaistion if that had happened.

—It's a good idea –said the exhaust doctor.

**XXX**

It was night at Sidon and Hephaistion was lying face down on his bed, with a terrible headache. Xsayarsa had volunteered to stroke his head successfully helping to decrease the pain.

—It's been 3 days since I get here, and I can't found a King –complained the General, his voice drowned because he was speaking against the pillow. His hair was a silky fan, spread over the bed.

—I would be surprise if you have found a King in 3 days –said the eunuch, feeling his nervous system dancing every time Hephaistion moaned softly, almost purring, feeling his expert hands on his head—Your problem is that you want to do everything quickly, and you have to be patience.

—I don't have time to be patience –he said, still talking against the pillow—I can't believe this people –he turned to rest his head on one side—They ask Alexander to choose a King for them, but they do everything in their power to influence Alexander's friends in order to be elected King. Did you know? Paltibaal told me that some members of the Council sent gifts to Alexander's closest friends.

—That doesn't surprise me –said the eunuch, pressing his temples with his thumbs—They have sent you wonderful gifts, and you returned them all –he shook his head—For someone so intelligent you sometimes behave like a fool.

—I won't take bribes.

—Why not? Just take the gifts, smile graciously and choose whomever you want.

—That would be dishonorable –Hephaistion scolded him.

—Details…and speaking of Paltibaal, he is crazy for you by the way –said Xsayarsa, like a gossipy old woman. The General sighed.

—I know…he insists in accompany me every time I go out, with the pretext of showing me the city –said Hephaistion—And he is very bold. Two times he had tried to buy me something at the market, 3 times he had wanted to invite me to eat and one time he tried to embrace me.

—If you want my opinion…

—Not particularly –the General muttered, making the eunuch frown.

—I will give you my opinion anyway –Hephaistion sighed, there wasn't a way to silence him—I think this is the first time Paltibaal is attracted to a man…aren't you going to ask why?

—No…

—Well, I'm going to tell you anyway –Xsayarsa continued as if nobody had interrupted him—He is treating you like a woman, if I'm not wrong he even sent you flowers.

_Oh, yes, he did that_ –thought Hephaistion, and that had been really awkward. He didn't like flowers and didn't know how to tell him he wasn't interested in him. Since Paltibaal was his host's brother he couldn't be as direct as he wanted without being rude.

The General sat.

—I think I'm going to take a walk –he said standing up.

—At this hour? –it was late at night but the weather was great, a warm night with a beautiful Full Moon.

—I need to think –and with that he left the eunuch.

A peaceful walk around the house's magnificent gardens was what he needed to put his thoughts in order. So, far he had learned many things talking with the people around the city, sharing drinks with the common citizens or in the sumptuous banquets of the wealthiest men that had invited him. But he couldn't find a good candidate. He had thought Baldo, his host, would be a great King, he had many valuable qualities, but Baldo had refused saying that, according to Sidon's custom, no one could be King, unless he had born of royal stock.

Royal stock? And where was he going to find a descendant of the original royal family?

—Can't sleep? –Hephaistion turned, and found Paltibaal.

_Oh, please no_ –thought the General.

—No –the Macedonian smiled at him, and Paltibaal almost sighed like a lovesick teenager—I have many things in my head.

—I can tell –he walked at Hephaistion's side—You are worried about this whole affair of choosing a King.

—Indeed I am.

—I heard you proposed Baldo to be King, and he refused –said Paltibaal, then he stopped and took Hephaistion's hand—I would be King for you.

If, in other circumstances, Paltibaal had said this to him, Hephaistion would have thought that he was an ambitious young man, like many others. But he knew the Sidonian was telling this because he wanted to do something for him. The General was sure that if he told Paltibaal to go and jump off a cliff, he would do it.

—Thank you –he retrieved his hand— But your brother explained me that I have to find a descendant from the royal family of Sidon –said Hephaistion—The question is, where do I find this person? –he took one flower and let his eyes wandered around the garden, falling silent for a moment—This is a beautiful garden, I haven't seen one like this before.

Paltibaal nodded.

—My mother loved this garden –he explained—And she found a great gardener, a man named...That's it! –he exclaimed, suddenly very excited—The gardener!

—What about him? –asked Hephaistion very confused.

—The gardener is a man named Abdalonymus, oh by Baal! Why didn't I think this before –said Paltibaal, speaking very quickly—Once, I heard my mother saying that Abdalonymus was a distant relative of the royal family.

The General felt as if the sky were open and a ray of light were illuminating him. Finally Fortune was smiling at him.

Next day, Hephaistion woke up early and went just with his brother to meet Abdalonymus. According to Paltibaal, this man lived outside the city, in the suburbs; he cultivated a splendid garden but was scarcely paid for his magnificent work. He was very good with plants, and many rich families hired his services, every now and then, to take care of their own greenhouses and gardens.

—Why are we coming to this place? –asked Lysanias, yawning. His brother had woken him up very early and he was still half asleep.

—I told you, we are going to meet the last descendant of the royal family of Sidon –said Hephaistion smiling. In the past 3 days he had been able to spend sometime with his brother, despite his work and the multiple meetings and banquets he had to attend. And he had to admit that Lysanias was a good boy, his problem was that he had the idea that his family didn't expect much of him because of his older brothers, since he was the youngest, he felt he received only crumbs of love from his parents, and the remains of what his older siblings left.

Now Hephaistion knew he had done wrong is treating Lysanias the way he did, his brother didn't needed to be reminded that he was his superior, that only made things worst, he needed to know that, if he didn't like to be seen as a nobody, he had to fight to be a better man.

—Why can't we just summon him? –said Lysanias, rubbing his eyes.

—No. I want to meet him in his environment, and I don't want him to know who I am –the General explained.

—Why not?

—Because, this way I can see the real him –said Hephaistion catching his brother attention—If he knew I'm here to choose a King, he would try to impress me, to wear his best mask trying to deceive me. If I summon him, I'll give him time to think, time to choose his words, time to prepare something –he shook his head— This way is better, I'll see not only him, but also his garden.

—Why is a garden so important?

—Because, according to what Paltibaal told me, he has been taking care of it for years. Lys, you can judge a man paying attention of how he treats his inferiors, never his equals, and also by how he treats his things –said Hephaistion, the morning sun making his hair shine almost like gold—I want to see his garden to know more about him.

—Brother –this was the first time he called the General like this—If the gardener pleases you, would you choose him as King?

Hephaistion smiled.

—You are wrong Lys, I'm not looking for a man who would please me; I'm looking for a man who can be a good King. Of course that…here we could ask ourselves: what is a good King? Or a good King according to whom? –he said.

—What do you mean by that? –asked Lysanias confused.

—I'm not looking for a King who would be always grateful with Alexander for giving him this honor.

—No?

—I'm looking for something more important: loyalty –said Hephaistion with firm voice—I want to choose a man who would be loyal to Alexander, a man without vices, a man without major ambitions, a peaceful man and a man who loves this city. I don't want a warlike King, a King who would seek more power and could become later a threat to us. You could say that I'm looking for a good King for us, but, do you think Darius would think the same? Take Alexander for example, would you say he is a good King?

—Yes, the best King –said Lysanias at once.

—He is a good King for us –said Hephaistion—I can bet you that the Persians don't think the same. The truth is Lys that there is no good and evil, everything is subjective; what is good for us is bad for the Persians, or what is good for you is bad for me. Kings are complicated creatures, you can't label them, they are men with faults and strong points, but they also carry a burden over their shoulders, they have power over thousands of souls and can't be judged like any other man because they face problems and situations that no other man face.

Lysanias watched his brother with half open mouth. His brother was a truly wise man.

—I haven't thought about that…–he said after a moment—To tell you the truth this is the first time I talk like this to someone. Iolaos isn't very smart.

—I can tell –said the General, speaking of one of Antipater's son and Lysanias best friend—Lys, I was wondering. Did you found an _erastes_?

—Oh –the page blushed. Since the whole affair with Alexander he hadn't talk about this with his brother—Well, as a matter of fact yes, I found one.

—Great! Who is he?

—Philotas son of Parmelio –the smile left Hephaistion's face.

—Who?

—I know you don't like him –Lysanias explained quickly—But he has been very nice with me.

_Of course he has been very nice_ –thought the General, cursing silently. He knew why Philotas was doing this and didn't like it.

—Do you like him? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

—Yes, I guess…he is not as attractive as the King…sorry –the page apologized immediately.

—It's fine, I'm not going to get angry just because you think Alexander is attractive –Hephaistion smiled—Go on.

Lysanias nodded, feeling better.

—He asked me if I wanted to be his _eromenos_ and I say yes –he continue—I mean, he is Parmelio's elder son and the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry.

—How long have you been together?

—I think…a month –now the page was fully awake.

—And have you…slept with him? –his brother blushed savagely and nodded.

Hephaistion decided to say nothing. Lysanias looked happy with Philotas, and he didn't think it would be a good idea to tell his brother than Philotas was obsessed with him, so he remained silent hoping for the best.

It took them a while to reach the right place, they didn't knew the city well, but Hephaistion didn't want to attract attention coming here with a guide, and he also wanted to meet this Abdalonymus guy with all calm, without pressure and spies.

The sweet perfume of flowers welcomed them, along with the cool radiating from the plants. Hephaistion dismounted and, he and Lysanias, tied their horses to a near tree.

It was a beautiful place, but not only that, it was clear that the man who took care of this garden loved it, and his feelings could be perceived here. Hephaistion closed his eyes, and relaxed, letting the soft breeze played with his hair. This was the kind of place where a man could let his mind rest, and he was very grateful for being able to do that, the last days had been very stressful and he had had to use all his diplomatic skill to not insult anyone and collect as much information as possible about the city.

He didn't know for how long had him been standing there, while his brother explored the place, when he heard steps. He opened his eyes and found a middle age man near him. The man was watching him with eyes wide open; he had been collecting weeds when he found that living monument to male beauty standing in the middle of his garden. For a moment, he thought Adonis had fallen in the midst of the flowers and, he had to wait until Hephaistion talk to realize he wasn't dreaming.

—I'm sorry for intruding –said the Macedonian, walking to where the man was. The gardener felt like a stupid, standing there, with big round eyes, a bucket in one hand and his tousled hair covered with traces of soil—I'm looking for a man named Abdalonymus –the man kept staring at him as if he didn't understand the question and Hephaistion started to fear he didn't speak Greek. Now he was regretting his decision of coming alone—Do you know him? –he tried again, enunciating.

_Abdalonymus? Abdalonymus!_ –he man woke up, and shook his head.

—I'm Abdalonymus my lord –he said at last—What can I do for you?

—My name is Hephaistion son of Amyntor, I came to see you because I heard you are a very skilful gardener –said the Macedonian.

—You flatter me, my lord –said Abdalonymus, leaving his bucket on the ground; he smelled strongly to earth and grass—I'm just a common gardener.

—But this place is beautiful; I have never seen a garden as beautiful as this one –the gardener's eyes shone with pride.

—I'm glad to hear you enjoy it, plants, like all living creatures, deserved respect, I respect them and they in return honor me with their beauty and peace. The merit is not mine, it's the plants choice to blossom here –it was clear that this man loved his job and loved this garden.

I have never seen Abdalonymus before, but there was something in his voice, in his eyes, inside his words that made me see that he was the best candidate to be King. Why? Because he was a selfless man, a man who cared about others. If he respected a plant, then he would respect human lives, and tried to be a good King.

—I heard a story in the city –said Hephaistion, catching the gardener's attention—I heard you descent from the old royal family of Sidon.

Abdalonymus scratched his head.

—My father used to tell me that story –he said, watching his dirty nails and calloused hands—Apparently my great grandmother was cousin of the last King of Sidon…it has been a while since the last time I talk about it…I suppose it doesn't matter now.

—It matters for me –said Hephaistion intriguing him.

**XXX**

—How long are you planning to stay in Tyre? –asked Ptolemy, walking at Alexander's side around the camp.

The King was carrying Achilles, who had his head resting on his shoulder. After what had happened the day before the boy was very low, his leg was still itching; he didn't want to be alone, and Alexander didn't want to leave him, so he was checking his troops with Achilles in his arms.

—Not long, I want to reach Egypt as soon as possible and cut all communications the Persians have with the Aegean, this way they would never be a threat to Greece by sea –said Alexander.

Ptolemy nodded.

—What if Tyre refuses to surrender the city? –he asked.

Alexander had thought about that, and he knew that if Tyre refused to recognize his authority things would be very ugly. Tyre was extremely important, strategically speaking, the same as Sidon, he needed to isolate the Persians from the sea, and Tyre had to fall in one way or the other. But he didn't want to tell Ptolemy all this, this was only the kind of things he shared with Hephaistion because Hephaistion could understand him…Ptolemy would say that it was impossible to take Tyre by force, and gave him one thousands reasons of why that plan was doomed to fail and tell others about what he was planning. And, in case the worst happen, his officers would already be predisposed that to take Tyre was impossible. No. They couldn't know about his plans.

—If that happen, we'll see –that was what Ptolemy got for an answer and he knew it was pointless to ask more.

—I knew I'll find you here –they turned and found Hephaistion standing near them. Alexander's smile couldn't be wider.

—Daddy! –exclaimed Achilles, now a little more cheerful.

—Why are you carrying Aki? –asked the General frowning, his son didn't look well, he was very pale.

—Long story…but he is fine –the King hurried to explain—What are you doing here?

—You sent me to choose a King and I have a candidate, so now the decision is yours –Hephaistion explained.

—Where is he?

—Waiting at your tent.

—I'll go now; I want to finish this business and continue the journey –Alexander was going to leave…

—Alexander –Hephaiston stopped him.

—Mm?

—Give Aki –said the General smiling. Ptolemy laughed, truly the King was so used to having Achilles with him that he didn't notice he was still carrying him.

—Yes, of course.

_Many people were very angry about my choice; especially the aristocracy of Sidon that couldn't believe a mere gardener was going to be their King. But Alexander was very please with Abdalonymus, and I don't have to say that Abdalonymus was ecstatic with the news. And time probed me right, he was indeed a good King, and know he is remember for the famous Alexander Sarcophagus, a piece of stone with magnificent carving where you can see Alexander…and me of course._

_After Sidon was secured, we continued our march, oblivious to the dangers that were waiting for us in Tyre._


	87. Siege of Tyre Pt I

**Warning:** It's me intruding. Guess what? This is an **–M–** Chap; I couldn't write a Christmas special but I wrote you an M chap ^_^ Beware, because this time is a little explicit and very looooong love scene *blush* But if you don't want to read it, just skip the last part.

**CHAPTER 79**

Melkar knew that to capture Hephaistion was the same as to try to capture the sun, in two words: ridiculous and impossible. As he told Darius days ago, he had witnessed the great duel that was held between the Macedonian and Kingu. Kingu, a man who filled with reverential fear the hearts of his opponents, whose name was uttered with the same reverence as the name of the Gods. And the impossible had happened, a foreigner, whose face was so beautiful that nobody would have thought him capable of having such power in him, had defeated the dreaded Kingu.

Maybe that was Hephaistion's secret, his opponents underestimated him because of his unearthly beauty, and why shouldn't they? No man could have everything in this world; no man could have the strength of the God El, the wisdom and sharp mind of the Goddess Asherah, the physique of Adonis and the astuteness to deceive a King, because then, he would cease to be a man to become a God.

But Hephaistion isn't a God –said Melkar to himself, pacing in his room like a predator, waiting for the right moment to attack.

He stopped in front of his window, and watched from this privileged position, the city of Tyre: majestic, rising with all its pride to the skies; surrounded by its ancient walls, making it impregnable, unconquerable, invincible. Tyre was an island, which gave it a privileged position, away enough from the continent to not suffer the hardships of a land attack or aggressions by ambitious neighbors; and close enough to stock up in case of being necessary.

Yes –said Melkar to himself—This is a privileged and powerful city.

He raised his dark eyes, taking a look far beyond the walls. He had to squint his eyes to distinguish the lights that were on the coast. The Macedonian King had arrived with his army, and the notables of the city, led by King Azemilcus' son, and his own son-in-law, had gone immediately to request an audience with Alexander.

The Fools! –Melkar thought, placing his hand on the frame of the huge window—Why is that they can't see the situation?

Alexander was an ambitious man, did they really believe that with a golden crown and hollow promises of a partnership were to appease the Lion of Macedonia?

Melkar had thrown his head back and launched a cruel, evil and psychotic laugh that had given the creeps to all who had heard him, when he learned what had happened next. Galussa, his faithful servant, had given him a full report about the hearing that Alexander had granted. Tyre's important men had tried to soothe Alexander, saying what he wanted to hear and hoping that he would continue his journey, leaving the city in peace behind him.

Tyre had no intention of surrendering to the invader; they wanted to continue under the authority of the Great King, to avoid a direct confrontation with Alexander and, to wait until Darius gather another army to drive the Macedonian army back to his backwater kingdom. But the Macedonian King was no fool, he immediately noticed that the Tyrians were "more inclined to accept an alliance with him than to submit to his rule"(1) But, for Alexander, it was all or nothing, and he immediately asked to be allowed to make a sacrifice inside the city, at the temple of the God Melkart.

That made Melkar smile; he took this as an omen that his destiny and the King's were intertwined, and as a sign that the time to act had arrived. Alexander claimed to be descended from Herakles, and for Tyrians, Melkart was their own version of Herakles. And Melkar had the same name of this God. Yes, he would show Alexander that their destinies were indeed intertwined.

Tyrians refused to let the Macedonian King in, because the problem wasn't to let him do the sacrifice but how to take him out after that, and, since they wanted nothing to do with this war, they went to him kindly, with charming smiles, to let the Conquering King know that "his request was out of question. However, another temple, just as good, existed on the mainland at Old Tyre, and perhaps he would like to sacrifice there?"(2) Of course that blew up that bomb known as "Alexander's bad temper" If there was something that could piss him off, in addition of not getting his way, was neutrality. For him that was nothing more than another word for cowardice.

And the King immediately called his military council. He would show the Tyrians that their island was also part of the mainland.

Melkar still couldn't believe how stupid were his fellow citizens to believe that their plan could actually work, and now they were about to face a siege. A siege! That still amused Melkar, now, whenever he was angry, the Carthaginian remembered the young King trying to besiege Tyre, and laughed. He had to tell his family in Carthage, this was the most ridiculous and funny thing he had heard in his life.

Of course, that this ... siege, fell as a gift from the Gods to Melkar. Now he had all the pieces in place, and just had to give the order to launch his plan and capture Alexander...not Hephaistion, that was almost as impossible as the odds of the Macedonian King to take Tyre besieging it. No, he would capture Alexander and lure Hephaistion into a trap.

XXX

Hephaistion couldn't sleep that night. He was still thinking in Alexander's plan of besieging Tyre…even with all the love he felt for his King and the trust he had in him, he knew that this was a bad idea. How do you put a siege around a walled island?

_I can see you laughing at this. Of course, for someone born in these modern nights it seems absurd that the fact of besieging an island had kept me awake, but I must remind you that in my time there was no missiles or air force, so for all of us who heard the speech Alexander gave that day, when the envoys of Tyre left after rejecting the request of my King, Alexander was really nuts._

- "Friends and fellow soldiers" –said Alexander that day to his military council, to his Companions and officers of all ranks reunited in the meeting room of his tent—"I do not see how we can safely advance upon Egypt, so long as Persia controls the sea; and to pursue Darius with the neutral city of Tyre in our rear and Egypt and Cyprus still in enemy hands would be a serious risk, especially in view of the situation in Greece –he wait a moment to be sure that they were paying attention—With our army on the track of Darius, far in land in the direction of Babylon, the Persians might well regain control of the coast, and thus be enabled with more power behind them to transfer the war to Greece, where Sparta is already openly hostile to us, and Athens, at the moment, is but an unwilling ally; fear, not friendliness, keeping her on our side.

Alexander knew that they all thought he was crazy for trying to take Tyre by force. This could have been easier if their charming King hadn't dismiss the fleet a year ago, after they took Miletus, and Alexander knew that his most veteran commanders thought he was a fool. So, now, he had to make them see the situation, and made them understand that taking Tyre was necessary.

- "But with Tyre destroyed, all Phoenicia would be ours, and the Phoenician fleet, with both in numbers and quality is the predominant element in the sea-power of Persia, would very likely come over to us –the King continued, with that powerful voice— "The Phoenician seamen, ships' crews or fighting men, once their towns are in our hands, will hardly endure to face the perils of service at sea for the sake of others. The next step will be Cyprus: it will either join us without trouble on our part, or be easily taken by assault; then, with the accession of Cyprus and the united fleets of Macedon and Phoenicia, our supremacy at sea would be guaranteed, and the expedition to Egypt would thus be a simple matter, and finally, with Egypt in our hands we shall have no further cause for uneasiness about Greece: we shall be able to march on Babylon with security at home, with enhanced prestige, and with Persia excluded not only from the sea, but from the whole continent up to the Euphrates"(3)

Hephaistion knew that, all the reasons Alexander had given to them, were more than valid, he was right in insisting that Tyre was an important piece in his strategy, and that all would benefit from its fall ... all but the Tyrians, of course. But one look at the fortress, its strong and lofty walls, and the thought that the entire fleet that was haunting these seas was Persian or Phoenicia, made him see that what King was asking was nothing more than a miracle.

In the end, Hephaistion had enough of being lying in his bed, and decided that, if sleep would continue to elude him, the best thing was to go for a walk. He took his cloak and went to the beach, a little far from the rest of the camp, but he wanted to be alone. The General squatted and took a handful of sand, seeing it slip through his fingers. They had come this far…maybe if they could find an ally inside Tyre, someone willing to betray the city and open the gates for them…

- Somehow –said a voice and Hephaistion quickly drew his dagger—I knew you would come.

It was Alexander, sitting on a trunk, under a tree. The General sheathed his dagger.

- Never do that again –said his beloved, walking to him—What are you doing here? You shouldn't be alone, is dangerous.

- You exaggerate; nothing is going to happen to me –Alexander turned to see the island, arms crossed over his chest, his back against the tree behind him, and the legs stretched on the trunk. Hephaistion sat near his feet.

- Oh, really? If I were an assassin you will be death by now, where are your guards? –asked Hephaistion, surveying the surroundings. The King's security was his responsibility and he would never forgive himself if something happen to Alexander.

- I have no idea.

The General frowned.

- You are worst than Aki –he said, and they fell silent for a moment. Days ago, Alexander told him about what had happened with Achilles and the bees, but they had been so busy that their time together was limited only to the official meetings and when Hephaistion had to deliver a report. They couldn't talk, and this was the first time in days that they could share a peaceful moment alone.

- What do you think about Aki? –asked Alexander, his uneven eyes on his friend's profile.

Hephaistion leaned his weight to the front, his elbows on his thighs.

- I think we are very lucky that he is still with us –said Hephaistion with soft voice—I never thought that bees could be so dangerous.

Of course he had been very scared when he had heard that his son almost die suffocated, even more seeing Achilles' leg reddened and swollen. But now they had another problem…

- Nobody can know about this, Phai –said Alexander, giving voice to his beloved's thoughts—One day Aki is going to be King and if someone knew this…

- I know –the General brushed his hair back—I know –he lifted his eyes to the sky and a humorless smile curved his lips—He truly is worthy of his name…Achilles, our boy also has one mortal weakness.

The King said nothing, this was serious and he was concerned. The next King had to be someone capable of ruling a vast Empire as Persia, because not even for a second Alexander doubted that he was going to conquer all; and, when he died, Achilles would be more powerful than Darius, more powerful than his father Philip ever dreamed to be, and he had to be a strong King, but if he could die because of something as small as a bee…was he the right person to be his heir?

What am I thinking? Of course he is –said the King to himself—He has Hephaistion's blood and mine in him, besides, Phai is right, my boy and Achilles had one mortal weakness but that didn't stop my ancestor of achieving great deeds.

For a long moment they remained silent, just hearing the sound of the waves and enjoying the warm breeze.

- Barsine is here –said Alexander suddenly, and for a moment Hephaistion didn't know of what he was talking about—She came days ago, while you were in Sidon. She was among the hostages Parmelio caught at Damascus.

- What did she want? –the General tried to hide all his emotions from his voice but the King knew him better than this. He knew his beloved disliked Barsine and he could hardly blame him for that.

- She has a child of mine, a son –there wasn't an easy way to say this, so Alexander chose to be as direct as possible, sooner or latter Hephaistion would know about this, and he didn't want to have secrets with the most important person in his life.

Hephaistion's expression remained the same, but in his heart a whirl of emotions was unleashed. He knew that Alexander had no feelings towards Barsine, that he had only slept with her because he was angry and jealous, but…

A son, she gave him a son –he thought—No matter how much he loves Aki, he is not his son…and now…

The General had to admit he was jealous. This was the only thing he could never do for his King, he could never give him a son and he had to admit that it bother him most to know his King with a woman that with another man or boy, because a woman could give Alexander more than him.

The silence lasted for too long, and the King pushed Hephaistion playfully with his foot.

- Why don't you ask me what you really want to know? –his beloved turned to see him—You want to know what I'm planning to do with her, don't you? –the General nodded, he didn't trust his voice—Nothing.

- Nothing? –that was the last answer he would have expected.

- I told her, I can't recognize her son and I can't name him my heir –said Alexander, without emotion, simply stating the facts—I'm thinking in leaving her and his sons comfortably settle in a city.

"Her sons" Hephaistion noticed that he had no interest in his child.

- What is the boy's name? –his beloved wanted to know.

- Herakles.

- Do you choose it?

- No. She did.

- How does he look like?

- A lot like her –said Alexander, feeling the soft warm breeze hitting his face—But with blue eyes and white skin, I just saw him once.

- Alex, do you really feel no curiosity about him? –asked Hephaistion.

- No –his beloved saw him surprised and confused—Do you remember when Aki arrive?

- Yes.

- You told me, that you knew you have to love your son because he was your son, but you knew nothing about him –the General nodded—Well, I feel something similar, but for me there are other things that stop me for feeling something for this boy.

- Like what?

- I don't love Barsine, in fact, until days ago I truly disliked the woman for tricking me –the King explained with cold indifference. He didn't hate her and he didn't hate his son, he just didn't care—She is not Macedonian and she doesn't have the ancestors to make her the mother of my heir.

- I don't have illustrious ancestors either –said Hephaistion, taken by surprise by his answer. He would have never imagined that Alexander could behave like this with a son of his own, but he understood perfectly what he was saying.

- No, but you are you –said Alexander, straightening to take a seat beside him—You are my other half, what else could I ask? –he kissed his cheek, inhaling the delicious aroma of Chamomile of his hair.

We are very different –thought the General—I'm more sentimental than he. If Herakles were my son, I would have raised him, just like I'm doing with Aki. But now…now I truly understand that when he says he loves my son as if he were his own, he not only mean it, he consider my Aki worthy enough to be call the son of Alexander. I haven't thought things this way.

Hephaistion turned to see him, taking his time to admire the King in silence. They had been apart just for a few days, but for him it seemed like years. He knew Alexander belong to no one, that he had things to do, and that he had to share him with another several thousand of men, and he understood this…even if he didn't like it. He would love to have the King just for him, but he knew that was impossible.

- I truly have good taste –he said taking the blond by surprise— I should claim you as mine and lock you up –Alexander gave him an arrogant and lazy smile, his eyes twinkled as if he were a wild beast ready to attack a prey.

- And, why don't you claim me now?

Hephaistion cocked his head and curled a lock of hair on his finger.

- Maybe I will.

Alexander took his arm, pulled him and kissed him with the intensity he had been keeping for days, and the same need of someone who has spent too many nights alone. Hephaistion returned the kiss with the same passion, Alexander was one of the most gloriously good-looking men he had had the pleasure of meeting and that kindled all his senses. He too had been alone for too many nights.

His beloved was sweet and tender, but at the same time passionate and demanding, his mouth tasted like heaven, which had Alexander's body contracted with desire. Each time he kissed Hephaistion it was as if it were the first, each time were different and unique, and after all those years together, he still felt butterflies in his stomach. The General straightened without releasing his mouth, he couldn't stop tasting it, nipping and sucking his lips, drinking in every moan exhaled by the King as he sat on his lap.

They both felt dizzy for the lack of air, but that didn't matter in those moments, they could have died by suffocation and they would have been immensely happy, as long as they could still feel the lips the other.

Alexander moaned almost groaned when he felt the General's weight on him, trapping his growing hardness against his body; Hephaistion pressed his thighs against the blonde's sides and, it was as if someone had pressed the ON button in Alexander's body. The King raised his beloved taking him by the butt and turned to left him with his back against the tree trunk behind them, the tips of his beloved's bronze-gold hair brushed his cheeks making him tickles.

Hephaistion put his arms behind the King's neck and played with his hair, his fingers sinking in those rebel locks. He stroked his head as he would do with a kitten and was rewarded with a long, soft moan, feeling for the blonde's body melted under his touch. Alexander massaged his buttocks and slid his hands up to reach his hips.

Oh Gods! His skin –thought the King, loosing himself in its softness. Desire took control of him, it was such a powerful emotion that made him moaned.

The General smiled against his mouth and cupped his face in his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

- You have such a fire in you –whispered Hephaistion without breath, taking his hands down, through his neck, feeling every curve, every plane and every hollow, his skin so hot under his palms, until he reached his strong chest.

The King trapped his lower lip, and nipped it.

- You are the one who made me burn this way –Alexander purred. He kissed his beloved's cheek, and took him by the thighs wanting to cover them all at once, touching him everywhere. His beloved's skin was a delight and, at every stroke, his muscles twitched under his fingers.

- Oh…Gods! –exclaimed Alexander, under his breath.

Hephaistion bent his knees at the King's sides, his chiton slipped exposing one shoulder and, his hair, like silk ribbons, covered part of his blushed face. Alexander only had to take one look at him to feel every fiber of his body tremble with lust. His General was a vision; the best example of what should be a man, it was impossible to see him and not stop to admire him, Hephaistion could make someone sell his soul for just one night in his bed. And, the best thing was that that seductive package kept a quick-witted and intelligent mind, which only served to increase even more the King's fascination. He could never get tire of him.

His beloved bit his lower lip and stroked the King's nipples over the fabric, teasing him until they harden. Sometimes Hephaistion wondered, what have he done to deserve a lover like Alexander? The King had everything: he was handsome, oozing manliness from head to toe, surrounded always by that powerful aura that marked him more like a God than like a mortal man, brilliant and brave. And his eyes, no one had eyes like him, nobody could held his gaze because his eyes kept thousands of secrets locked, it was as if he could see all, as if he could penetrate in your most intimate and hidden thoughts.

How was that this man, capable of commanding thousands of men, was with him? The mere thought of his King in the middle of the battlefield was enough to make him shiver. Yes, Alexander could command thousands of men, but he was the only one who could own his heart, and see him like this...the real Alexander.

Reluctantly, the King left Hephaistion's magnificent thighs to get rid of his own chiton; he took it off so fast that it seemed as if the fabric had spikes.

His beloved laughed amused, looking adorable with his pink cheeks and inflamed wet lips.

- Take it easy, I'm not going anywhere –Hephaistion took his hands to Alexander's hips, and playfully, ran them over his buttocks. Oh, how he loved this part of the King's body.

For the General, if Alexander looked beautiful dressed, naked he was sublime, and he moaned softly feeling that wonderful butt under his hands.

Alexander bowed to kiss his beloved's shoulder; one hand stroked his leg, while the General pressed his body against him, and rocked his hips. This time, it was Alexander's turn to melt and moan giving away the last trace of his restraint, the friction between the two threatened to steal his reason. But, in the middle of that whirling of emotions, one coherent thought made his way: he couldn't make love to Hephaistion on the trunks; even if his hormones were begging to differ.

The King took him by the arm, and pulled him to follow him to the sand. Not exactly his ideal place, but in that moment this was the last concern in his mind. The General laid face up beneath him, breathing heavily with his cheeks blushed.

Hephaistion laughed amused, having fallen on the sand in that position, but his laughter was soon replaced by a series of sensual sounds that left his mouth as Alexander licked the inside of his thighs. The King passed one leg over his shoulder, kissed his calf and the back of his knee, using also his fingers and nose.

- Alex…you are…Nnn…getting better…at this…—Hephaistion moaned, aching his back. That felt so good, his body felt overwhelmed by all this emotions, his head was spinning, and he thought he was going to explode when Alexander sucked the creamy skin of his thigh, biting it slightly, and licked its length, tasting the salty flavor of him. The blond bent over to touch his groin almost as if he didn't wanted to, making him shiver.

- I'm good at everything, Phai –the King whispered against his skin.

Suddenly, Hephaistion pushed him away from him, slowly, his foot against his chest, and straightened up on his elbows.

- Do you think you are good? –asked his beloved, panting, holding his gaze defiantly through the locks of his silky hair. All right, now he was really going to use the knowledge that Xsayarsa had given to him. This time was Alexander's turn to be beneath.

Hephaistion dragged his lips over the blonde's wavy abdomen, his fingers sliding through his depressions and curves, up and down, with tortuous slowness leaving a wet path behind him.

Yarsa, for your own good this must better work –thought Hephaistion.

The General took one of Alexander's pectorals in his hand, as he would do with a woman, and pressed his thumb against his nipple. The King moaned loudly, without restraint, without any restriction, his cheeks were burning; his lips parted looking for air and his eyes narrowed.

Hephaistion kissed his nipple again, but this time he caught it between his lips tightly, squeezing his chest so hard that the King felt his nails digging into his skin; and his beloved sucked the bulb with the same force of which an infant clings to his mother.

Alexander began to pant; he made his head back and settled his uneven eyes at the sky, the magnificent night sky. He couldn't think, all his thoughts had melted under a heat wave, he was so vulnerable in that moment, so exposed and he didn't care. Hephaistion could have murdered him and he would not have defended. The only thing the King could think in that moment was in keep feeling his beloved's caresses, he needed him and wanted him badly.

The sand felt so rough against hypertensive body, but he couldn't care less.

Hephaistion took his free hand between the King's legs, looking for his tight entrance as he continued sucking as if he really wanted that something sprout from there. Alexander moaned every louder, if that was possible, closed his eyes and spread his legs, bending his knees.

The General kissed his chest, and slid his lips down, until he reached his masculinity, and, then, he blew cold air, making the King's nervous system tremble.

Well, that wasn't that bad –thought the General, after all Xsayarsa could keep his head in place.

He took Alexander in his mouth and did exactly as the Persian had told him. The King's moaned so loudly, that the General thought someone would hear him and came to see what was happening. Alexander moved his legs over the sand, he arched and panted heavily while his beloved made him things he wouldn't think possible, carefully watching him to deny him his release, taking him by the hips to keep him still, stopping when it was necessary.

- No…Phai…—said the King with drowned voice, he had been so close—I need… –but the General never heard what he needed because he kissed him, stealing the scarce air from him.

Alexander was sure his beloved wanted to drive him mad.

- Are you tired? –whispered Hephaistion against his lips.

- Never –was the challenging response. This was the Alexander he loved, indomitable and undefeatable, even in that state of abandoned arousal when most people were nearly incoherently, he was still challenging him, an that made the General smiled.

Alexander turned him, and Hephaistion fell on his back again, he was still dressed and that made the King frowned. The wet blond locks of his hair attached to his neck and beaded sweat covering his body, even with his cute red spots burning his cheeks he looked wildly beautiful. He truly was the Lion of Macedonia. The King took his General's chiton off, almost ripping it in the process, and stopped to admire him.

- You are painfully beautiful –he said panting.

- So do you –Alexander kissed him again, a tender and chaste kiss so out of place in that situation. He tweaked his beloved's nose playfully and licked his index finger.

Hephaistion just watched him through half opened eyes, admiring how damn hot he looked with his mouth full like that and his red spots on his cheeks. Yes, he loved everything about him and was sure that the King couldn't do a thing to make him stop loving him the way he did. His body and soul were Alexander's possession and he could do with him whatever he wanted.

The King introduced his finger into his narrow entrance and his General rewarded him with a long, loud moan.

- You don't have to be… Mm...so careful ... you can't hurt me... –said Hephaistion panting. He spread his legs even more, and straightened with one arm leaning back. He was crazy for being thinking this, or for not thinking at all and just following the eunuch's instructions, but the General also licked his finger, and introduced it inside him, and that was the weirdest sensation for him, he had never touched himself like that. He played with the King's finger, making Alexander touch the sky.

Alexander was so aroused that he forgot about everything, time appeared to have frozen, and, in this moment only he and his beloved matter, the rest was like mist. Hephaistion kissed his cheek.

- What are you waiting for? –he whispered against the King's skin.

That was too much. Alexander took him by the thighs to spread them even more, and possessed him with a single thrust. Hephaistion threw his head back, arched and moaned loudly without bothering to hide how much he enjoyed that, he moved his hips following his movements and soon he was the one who started muttering incoherent words. The King thrust inside him with such force, that it seemed as if he wanted to merge with him. Alexander leaned over to kiss his beloved and Hephaistion hugged him tightly.

They had no idea of how long they were there, lying on the sand, hearing the lulling sound of the waves, and their accelerated breathings. Hephaistion was face up, feeling he was going to fall asleep at any moment, he felt relax, happily wasted, and it was so peaceful there...

- Phai… —said Alexander without breath.

- Mm?

- You were…amazing… –those words made the General smiled—But…who taught you… to do that?

For a second, Hephaistion was very tempted to tease him, telling him that he had learned many things in Sidon…but he thought things better, Alexander didn't took well that kind of jokes and he was too happy and too tired to be arguing.

- Nobody –he lied—You can say that I have an…innate talent for these things.

That made Alexander laugh. The General didn't want to tell him the truth because if he did that, from now on, the King would be always asking him: "Xsayarsa taught you all that?" Every time they made love, wondering how many things the eunuch might have told him. It was better this way, to keep the mystery.

- I see now! –the King exclaimed suddenly, scaring his beloved. Hephaistion turned on his side and saw Alexander sitting, his eyes on the walled island—I know how I'm going to convince the men that we can take Tyre.

- Honestly, are you thinking about that NOW? –only his King would do this.

- I'm going to tell them I had a dream –said Alexander as if Hephaistion hadn't say a thing.

- About what? –now the General was intrigued.

The King turned to see him.

- I will tell them that I dreamed about Herakles sitting on Tyre's walls –his beloved laughed.

- Alex that's ridiculous.

- For you maybe, but soldiers like good omens, and what better omen that this –said Alexander, bending over to kiss the General's head.

- You are a cheating bastard.

- This is no cheating; I'm just resourceful –said Alexander, proud of his idea.

- Right…you are going to manipulate 30 thousand men to take a walled island lying about a dream about Herakles –said Hephaistion, and the King pinched him—Ouch!

- You know I have to take Tyre.

- I know, I'm just teasing you –his beloved yawned—Lets go to sleep, I can barely keep my eyes open.

- All right –Alexander stood up and gave Hephaistion a hand to pull him up; for a moment, the General's legs shook and Alexander had to embrace him—Be careful my love –he kissed the tip of his nose and his beloved yawned again, leaning his head against his shoulder, it was so nice to be there.

- Just a litter longer –asked Hephaistion half a sleep, and the King caressed his head.

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 247

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 248

(3) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 17 and 18

**A/N: **Well, next week I promise you will know what is Melkar planning ^_^ Thanks again for sticking with me every Wednesday. Merry Christmas! And don't forget my present: Review!


	88. Siege of Tyre Pt II

**Hello and Happy New Year!**

THANK YOU! Really thank you, thank you and thank you for your awesome reviews, you made my Christmas a happy one ^_^ You are all great!

This time the futuristic dream has a very special dedication to dear Gif.

**Dear Phaisty**: I was so happy when I saw your message ^_^ Thank you for taking the time to write me. Believe me, it broke my heart to kill Aki this way, but was absolutely necessary, I love him and I wanted him to be happy but…well, that would have changed history a lot. THANK YOU! I'm very flatter to read you like these last chaps, really your words mean the world to me. Mm, ok, I'll write another family moment, I have a little one here, I hope you will like it.

**CHAPTER 80**

- This is not working –said Alexander panting, on four over his beloved.

- What? –Hephaistion's question was half sighed, with voice drowned in desire.

- You are making too much noise –the blond observed.

- You love that I always make too much noise –Hephaistion answered, panting, his hair was deliciously disheveled, half covering his glassy eyes and his flushed cheeks.

- Yes, but not when Aki is in the house –the blond complained. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, and the last time they checked, the boy was playing in the living room of their new house.

- That's what I told you and you didn't care because you are like a cat in heat –his beloved reminded him, straightening on his elbows. Almost all their furniture and things were still packed, and they were lying on a bed without sheets and blankets, but that had been the last of Alexander's worries when he jumped over Hephaistion.

- That's your fault.

- How can this be my fault? –Hephaistion couldn't believe what he heard.

- You were the one who insisted in cleaning the garage –said Alexander, his cute red spots burning his cheeks—Do you have any idea of how difficult was for me to watch you, with your wet T-shirt cleaning the garage, bending over and sweating with this heat?

- You are insane –Hephaistion laughed, and brushed his hair back. He, the same as the blond, was half naked, only wearing his T-shirt, and thanks to all their foreplay, very aroused. But Achilles was in the house and that was an impediment for him to do everything his hormones were demanding—We should forget this, it was a terrible idea.

- No, no, no…we can't stop now…I have an idea –said the blond, his entire body was screaming to have Hephaistion beneath him, to feel his skin against him—What if you put a pillow over your face? You know, to drown your voice.

His beloved watched him through narrowed eyes.

- You want to make me love having a pillow over my face? –he asked slowly. Oh, the blond was so dead.

- Ok, that was a bad idea –Alexander said quickly trying to mend his mistake, but the truth was that the heat in his body didn't let him think correctly—But… –he kissed his beloved's cheek again, leaving a trail on his way to his neck—I want you so badly –he whispered against his skin, tickling him with his eyelashes.

Hephaistion cocked his head and smiled. He had to admit that he also wanted to finish what they had started, even if the more rational and responsible part of his brain kept telling him this was a bad idea. He laid again on his back and spread his legs, bending his knees to his sides, completely exposed in front of Alexander, breathing heavily and watching him through narrowed eyes.

The blond felt a stab of pleasure watching him like that. He kissed his beloved one more time, slowly, taking his time to enjoy his lips when they heard the sound of glass breaking coming from the living room and Peritas barking.

Hephaistion stood up so quickly that he hit Alexander in the process, and hurried to look for his jeans. The blond ran a hand through his face, trying his best to calm down the savage beating of his heart, and his boiling hormones.

- I hope its not Aki –said the blond, reluctantly getting dress; all his plans ruined now.

But as things were, it was Achilles. He had broken one of living room's big windows, and was standing in the middle of the boxes and packed furniture with "guilty" written across his face.

- Aki, are you ok? –asked Hephaistion kneeling in front of him, and the boy moved his head up and down.

- I'm sorry.

- What happened? –asked his father.

- I was playing with my ball and I hit the window –explained Achilles ashamed.

- Aki, how many times have we told you not to play inside? –said Alexander, looking at the mess, shatter glass everywhere and Peritas running and barking in the garden.

- I'm sorry…—said the boy again, not daring to face them, both hands gripping the edge of his shirt.

In other circumstances Hephaistion would have grounded him, but he had to admit they were the ones to blame for not paying attention to what was the boy doing; at least Achilles wasn't hurt.

- Some way to spend the first day at our new house –mutter Alexander, checking the window frame.

It had been almost a year since Alexander proposed to Hephaistion at the ER; and, in that time, many things had changed. The blond had a dream, he had always wanted to be in a Metal band, like Metallica, be famous with an army of fans screaming his name, traveling around the world, conquering the popularity lists, passed into history as the best band ever, and doing 2 of the things he loved the most: play the guitar and sing.

He already had a band, called Reign, with: Kleitos in the bass, Ptolemy in the drums and Perdikkas in the second guitar, with such a unique style that they had created a new type of Metal, never heard before. They played faster, louder and stronger than everybody else and were very well known underground; but it was almost a year ago that they got a contract to record an album with one of the most famous Record Labels in the world: Persia Records whose CEO was no other than Darius Achaemenid, the father of Achilles' best friend. In fact, it had been thanks to this friendship that Alexander had recorded his first album: At the Gates of Eternity.

Nobody knew how to catalog Reign's style, the blonde's songs were about war and the glory of the battlefield, some critics had said the band was like DragonForce, or Ex Deo, because of the lyrics, but his style was something never heard before, others said that Alexander was the new Dave Mustaine, Megadeth's founder; they thought he was the entire band, after all he was the undisputable leader and the one who dictated their fate, but no one could denied the talent of his band mates. In short, no one knew what was Reign, but they were kicking asses all over the world.

Now, their first single: Marching Through the Path of Glory, was at the top lists of the world and the critic said it had the most powerful riff since Kashmir of Led Zeppelin; and of course the album was also a great success, platinum in one week. Not bad for a new band.

_No-one can destroy the metal_

_The metal will strike you down with a vicious blow_

_We are the vanquished foes of the metal_

_We tried to win for why we do not know_

(Tenacious D, _The Metal_)

For other bands had taken years of hard work and hardships, but for Alexander and Reign had been relatively easy; the blond appeared to have been born with an overdose of good luck, that, and the fact that he was truly brilliant had made Reign a very famous band in less than a year. And since Fortune was smiling at him, he had bought a house and moved to Athens with his small family.

Alexander cell phone rang, and the blond took the call while Hephaistion went to look for a broom to clean this mess. So much had happened in so little time, and his beloved still had troubles adjusting to his new life.

- Phai! –exclaimed Alexander excited, while his beloved cleaned—Phai, leave that; my manager wants to see us.

- By "us" you mean you and the band? Or you and me? –asked Hephaistion, sweeping.

- You and me, I told you that my manager wants to talk to us about our wedding –said Alexander and his beloved sighed.

He had already forgotten that they couldn't get married until the almighty manager said it was ok. After all, since Reign was getting so famous in such a short time, the manager was trying to maintain the image of the band.

- Give me 15 minutes –said Hephaistion, leaving the broom.

Hephaistion didn't know the fabulous manager of Reign, he had only heard how great he was. He had the entire band with their mouths open, and Alexander talked about him a lot: "My manager says this, my manager thinks that, my manager did this other" He only knew that the manager was Italian, Roman to be more exactly, 10 years older than them, a brilliant politician, a great lawyer, gifted orator, and pretty much a genius in finances, administration and law making. The manager was the other reason why Reign was so famous so quickly; he always knew what to do at the right moment, and was also thanks to Alexander's good luck that they had found him.

At least now I'm going to meet the man –thought Hephaistion after taking a shower and getting ready to go.

They arrived to a very fancy restaurant, 30 minutes later, with Achilles, and Alexander lead the way to a table, where a very handsome man of blond short hair was dictating to his secretary, while checking his MacBook and talking through his blackberry. Only he appeared to be capable of doing several things at the same time.

- Sorry to keep you waiting –said Alexander. The manager lifted his head and smiled, the most charming smile Hephaistion had seen, and that made him burn in jealous. He left his blackberry and closed his MacBook.

- Don't worry; you gave me time to finish with my pending things. Apparently Perdikkas got himself married with a stripper and I'm trying to fix this –he said, his beautiful yet strange blue eyes with a darker ring around them, settled on Hephaistion—I guess he is your fiancé –he stood up.

- I'm Hephaistion Amyntoros –he introduced himself.

- Julius –said the manager, shaking his hand. His Greek was perfect and according to Alexander he also spoke several languages—And the young man must be Achilles.

- Nice to meet you –said the boy formally.

- Alexander told me you work for the Greek government –said Julius to Hephaistion, taking a seat again.

- Yes, I work for the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Parmelio –answered Hephaistion. He was extremely serious and that caught Alexander's attention, his beloved was usually a very nice and kind person.

- A diplomatic career –said Julius nodding—An interesting choice. I met Parmelio years ago, I think his son…Philotas is now working at his office too.

- That's correct –said Hephaistion coldly. He didn't want to talk about Philotas, he had many problems with him since Parmelio's son decided to blackmail him in order to force him to sleep with him. He didn't want to worry Alexander and hadn't said a word about this.

What is wrong with Phai? –thought Alexander, frowning.

- I have good news, Alexander –said Julius, changing the subject when he noticed that Hephaistion didn't want to talk about himself—The album is an overwhelming success in Egypt. The Siwah Newspaper had named you the next Metal God, and Reign has been nominated as the best new Metal band of the year.

Alexander smiled, not even for a moment he doubted of his album success.

- I'll tell the boys, they are going to be ecstatic. Julius, do you have news about our wedding? –asked Alexander, coming back to the subject of his interest, while Achilles swung his legs on the chair and watched them carefully.

- Yes –Julius dismissed his secretary with his hand— I think it would be better if you get married before the World Tour…

- World Tour? –Hephaistion interrupted, turning to see his lover— What World Tour?

- I…er…We are going on a World Tour next month to promote our new album –Alexander explained quickly.

What Hephaistion wanted to do in that moment was to stand up and yell: "and when did you plan to tell me this?" But he wasn't going to embarrass him in front of his manager, so he said nothing.

- So, you want to schedule our wedding in a month? –asked Alexander.

- 2 weeks –Julius corrected him.

- 2 weeks is too soon, I was… –said Hephaistion, arms crossed.

- It's perfect! –exclaimed Alexander, delighted with the news—We already waited 11 months—And the party?

- A big party should do –said Julius—That would attract the media, and keep the public interest in the band.

- Big party? –Hephaistion didn't like the idea—How big?

- 500 guests –said Julius and Hephaistion's eyes doubled their size.

- Excellent –said Alexander at once, loving the idea. His beloved wanted to hit him, 500 guests? If it were for him, he would choose to get marry like Romeo and Juliet, just Alexander and he alone in a small chapel. Period.

- Is that a good idea? –said Hephaistion very serious—I mean, Alexander is getting married with another man, is a good idea to make such a fuss about this?

- Rob Halford, the vocalist of Judas Priest, is gay and that didn't stop him for being one of the number one icons in Metal music –Julius explained with simplicity.

Hephaistion didn't even know why he was there, between Alexander and Julius chose everything: the location, the date, the important guests…it was clear that both like notoriety and had a flamboyant taste to do everything as big and flashy as they could… for Hephaistion utterly dismay.

XXX

- I don't like you manager –said Hephaistion, once they were back at their new house.

- Why not? –Alexander couldn't believe his words—The man is awesome.

- Exactly for that, he is just too perfect –his beloved left his keys on a table, and the blond smiled.

- Are you jealous?

- What do you think? –Alexander's smile widened, he was enjoying the moment. This was new, Hephaistion was never jealous of him.

- Phai, don't be silly, I love you –said the blond taking his hand—And we are going to get married. Besides, Julius is not gay and has no interest in me, believe me, he is a womanizer, he only dates supermodels and actresses, and so far he had married 3 times.

- How do you know all this? You talk as if you know for a fact that the man has no interest in you –his beloved questioned him, arms crossed over his chest.

- We like to talk –Alexander explained.

- And why you didn't tell me this? –Achilles turned on the TV, completely oblivious of their conversation.

- Phai, I always tell you everything. You knew I like talking with him –said the blond.

- You tell me everything? I didn't know you were going on a World Tour next month –his beloved reproached him.

- He told us yesterday.

- And you have almost 24 hours to tell me such big news.

Alexander sighed.

- You are right –he gave up— I'm sorry, happy now?

- Dad, daddy, Krateros in on TV –said Achilles, sitting on the only unpack sofa.

They both turned and saw Krateros in the program I Bet You Will, agreeing to eat from a bucket with disgusting things for 100 dollars.

Only Krateros –thought Hephaistion.

XXX

- Phai? –asked Alexander on his cell phone next week.

- Alex, I have an emergency and I can't go for Aki, could you please go and pick him up from school? –asked Hephaistion.

- But I'm with Julius and the band.

- Alex, please, I can't go, Parmelio has a meeting with the ambassador of Turkey, but the ambassador of Iran just show up at the last minute, and I'm trying to fix Parmelio's agenda without insulting someone –said his beloved in a hurry—Besides, and you are closer to the school –the blond sighed.

- Fine, I'll go.

- Thank you –said Hephaistion feeling relieved— I love you.

- I love you too.

XXX

Achilles might be 4 years old but he was in elementary school; all his classmates were older than him, but he knew how to be a very charming boy and had a lot of friends. By the time Alexander arrived, Achilles was the only kid left in the class room, he was reading while his teacher, a very beautiful woman with long dark brown hair, was arranging the books on the shelves.

- Sorry I'm late –said the blond, entering the classroom.

The teacher turned and smiled.

- You must be Aki's father.

- Alexander Argead.

- I'm Celine, Aki's teacher –she smiled adorably.

Achilles saw Alexander and started to pack his things, coughing while doing it. The blond frowned. Achilles was a boy with many allergies: to molds, to pollen, to several plants like pines, to cats…but his worst allergy was to bees. He wasn't a sickly boy, he rarely fell sick, but his allergies were something that had his 2 fathers on edge, they had always with them an Epinephrine injection in case a bee were near them, because last time they had to run to the ER with an almost blue Achilles.

- You know Mr. Argead –said the teacher catching his attention—You should consider the possibility of taking Aki to extracurricular activities, like painting or music classes…other things in order that he can find something he likes. He is very smart and shouldn't have too much free time.

That makes sense –thought Alexander.

- I'll think about it –Celine smiled and when the blond turned to see if Achilles was ready, she dropped one book on purpose.

- Oops! –exclaimed the teacher, and the blond bent over to pick it up.

Celine stretched his neck to admire that beautiful butt, nodding her approval; he thought Alexander could won a international price thanks to his butt: To the Extraordinaire Derrière; she definitely would give him a 10. The oblivious blond gave her the book, and she just smiled, as if nothing had happened.

When Alexander arrived to his car, his cell phone rang again, for a moment he thought it would be Hephaistion, checking that he had picked Achilles up, but the number was of someone else.

- Hi Cloe, what's up? –asked his brother, while Achilles fastened his seat belt on the back seat. Alexander's smile abandoned his face and the vein in his forehead pop up—Are you insane? –the tone of his voice made the boy jumped, he knew that tone, his uncle was furious—No, no, you listen to me, you were the one who didn't want him and now, you want him back?…I don't care if you thought things carefully or if your husband is dead, he is not a dog to give away and then ask back…I said NO –he threw the phone through the window and hide his face in his hands.

He couldn't believe it. Cleopatra wanted Achilles back now that her husband was dead.

Over my dead body –thought Alexander. And the blond was so concentrated in his new problems that he didn't see the group of men standing near the car, watching them closely.

XXX

When Hephaistion woke up he was alone in Alexander's magnificent bed, months after the battle of Issus and he just couldn't get use to this magnificent room. Every time he had a dream like this he felt confused and lost, but this time, he also felt worried and anxious, something was going to happen to the King, and the only thing he could think in that moment was in going at his side.

He got dressed very quickly, dismissing the servant that ran to help him. It was so easy to forget they were in a military campaign inside this portable palace, Hephaistion understood the Persians did this because they wanted the Great King to be as comfortable as possible, but in his opinion, this also served to lose the perspective of things; after all, if you are not suffering hardships, how are you going to understand your own men better or have a better idea of what's going on in the camp. This tent was also like a burble, stepping inside it took you to another world and, once inside, you could easily forget about everything.

Or maybe I just think too much –said the General to himself, and went to look for Alexander.

Hephaistion walked for a few minutes while eating an apple, his only breakfast, and after asking a few questions, he found the King surrounded by his officers giving orders, while the rank soldiers worked around Old Tyre like ants, filling the place, running from side to side. Hephaistion had no idea of what was happening but he didn't want to intrude. Sometimes it was so difficult, he was so used to Alexander than more than once he had felt the urge of kissing him, or embracing him as a hello in front of everyone; but the rational part of his mind was stronger and he always restrained himself from embarrassing the King.

He waited until the King was done with his officers and walked to him.

- About time you woke up –said Alexander, teasing him.

- What happened? –asked the General, brushing his hair with his fingers.

- I told you that my dream would convince the men that we can take Tyre –said the King with self-sufficiency, walking with him.

- You didn't! –exclaimed Hephaistion.

- I did –he said proudly—And Aristander immediately pronounce my dream as a good omen, saying that Tyre would fall after labors worthy of Herakles himself.

- Of course he did –his beloved muttered. He disliked Aristander the same way he disliked all fortunetellers and seers, but he had to admit that in this particular case, he had been extremely useful—What now? How are we going to take the island without a fleet, genius?

- Easy, we are going to build a mole half a mile long across the strait –the King answered as if he were talking about building a small altar.

Hephaistion stopped and turned to see Alexander as if he had gone mad.

- Are you out of your mind? –he exclaimed.

- That was exactly what Kleitos said, and with your same expression –said the King with calm—You know what? At this point you should be used to dating an insane person.

- This isn't funny Alex; we can't do it –of all the possible solutions to their problem this was definitely the last one Hephaistion would have thought about. A mole?

- Says who? We have everything we need around us, I have issued orders to demolish Old Tyre to provide stones and rubble, and I sent a party inland to fetch timber –explained Alexander, it was clear he had thought about this carefully—Of course, I have also see that the grain supply would be sufficient, the men are going to work hard and they must be well feed.

The General fell silent for a moment. The King had an idea, a well establish plan and knew what he was doing. This wasn't the desperate plan of a man blind by pride and rage. He shook his head.

- I still think you are insane, but if you are sure we can do it, I believe you –said Hephaistion.

- I'm sure –the King didn't hesitate.

They kept walking, watching the men working with fast efficiency.

- Why you didn't wake me up? –asked his beloved changing the subject, he felt a little embarrassed after sleeping until late when everybody else were working so hard.

- You looked tired and I didn't want to disturb you –Alexander wanted to embrace him, kissed him and lost himself for a moment in his arms, but he could do it, not there in front of his men.

Ranker soldiers thought a Great Man was the one who didn't depend on anyone but on his own strength, they would never understand that Hephaistion was his weakness and his pillar of strength, they would only think that his beloved manipulated him and that he was weak enough to let him do so. He couldn't show himself as a mortal man to his men, he had to be a God for them, and Gods didn't have weakness.

XXX

One week later the men were getting used to the work. The young engineer Artorius was in charge of the mole project and he divided each _taxei_ of _pezetairoi_ in groups, along with the mercenaries and the allied forces, and each group was assigned to different aspects on the construction of the mole, taking turns day and night. The _hetairoi_ cavalry didn't work like the rest, but that didn't mean they do nothing, they were sent every day to look for supplies and timber.

Alexander always kept a group of arm forces guarding the perimeter in case the Tyrians organize an attack by land, but so far things were going smoothly, without troubles and the moral were high, even if their task seem almost impossible to accomplish.

The King had taken the habit of checking the construction of the mole every afternoon and, going to the beach every night to observe Tyre and think about his strategy. Some nights Hephaistion could accompany him, but not tonight, his beloved had to settle a dispute between 2 of his men, and the King took this opportunity to spend some time alone with Achilles.

- A King needs to be the best among men, Aki; because if not, what makes him different from the rest? –said Alexander, walking with the boy far away from the camp. Only Eurycliedes was with them, and that because Hephaistion had insisted that the King shouldn't go alone. The guard, knowing the King wanted some time alone, was following closely enough in case he had to act, and far enough to give them privacy, making as little noise as possible—A King doesn't have weaknesses and has to be the first in doing what he asks from his men, to set an example.

The boy moved his head up and down.

- Dad, is the Great King a bad King? –asked Achilles, watching the night sea. It had always impressed the boy how was that the sea could be blue during the day and black during the night.

- What do you think?

- I think he is a coward –said the boy without hesitation, dragging his feet on the sand to leave a trail—He ran away from the battlefield.

- For some men, the fear to die is stronger than their will to fight –said the King.

- Why? We are all going to die someday –Alexander turned to see him, he hadn't expected to hear such hard words from someone so young. Achilles was a sweet boy, but he wasn't naïve and was a great observer.

- That is true, but not everyone can accept that fate so easily. Men who fear death are doom to fail, to die forgotten, because the only way of conquering death is showing it indifference… –the King made a pause— Do you want to be a King, Aki? –he had never asked him, and he wanted to know what he thought.

Whoever listen to the way in which Alexander was talking to the boy, would think he was talking to an older person. The King had never liked people who thought slowly, and for him it was unthinkable that his beloved's son wasn't able to follow a conversation like this; he was Hephaistion's son and therefore he had to be as intelligent as his father. In other words, Alexander never treated Achilles as a child, he treated him as he did with any other adult.

- I want to be like you –said Achilles, making him smile.

- I thought you wanted to be a hero.

Achilles was going to open his mouth to answer when they heard a scream. Alexander stood in front of the boy and drew his sword, all his senses on alert.


	89. Chapter 88

**CHAPTER 81**

Hephaistion was sleeping deeply after a very long night settling things with his men. Apparently one had slept with the other's woman, with the woman's consent, and the aggravated man had tried to kill the other. The General hated fights for money or women, they were always the worst kind, and someone always lost among hate and resentment. But his skills as negotiator and diplomat had served him well this time and the situation was solved…or at least he hoped.

Hephaistion was having a very peaceful sleep, without dreams, when Kyros came into his room. A true warrior, the General opened his eyes before the teenager could touch him, aware that someone had approached him.

- What is it? –asked Hephaistion, straightening himself. Even in the dark he could tell something bad had happened, the Theban was shaking.

- Someone left this at the tent's entrance –said the Theban scared, showing him a cloth bag—It's dripping blood –he said with ghost of voice.

The General stood up and took the bag; it was heavy and wet at the bottom.

- Turn the lights on –he asked now fully awake and Kyros ran to obey. The teenager didn't know what to think, many terrible thoughts crossed his mind in a second while feeling his heart beating savagely; it took him a while to turn the oil lamp on, his hand trembled too much.

Hephaistion felt his pulse quickening, and a horrible feeling of fatality pressed his heart. He hadn't heard an attack, and judging by the peaceful atmosphere outside someone had infiltrated the camp, because he didn't thought for a second that one of his own companions would left him a bag dripping blood outside his tent, not even Krateros.

Once the lights were on, he opened the bag, on the table, and found Eurycliedes' head. The Theban turned pale, took his hands to his mouth, drowning a silent scream. The General saw the severed head with cold fury: the young's guard platinum blond hair stain with blood, and his once so lively amber eyes half open.

Eurycliedes wasn't just one of his men, he was also one of his best guards, a nice young man always eager to help, one of the bravest in the _Agema_. Hephaistion cursed with a voice he hardly recognized as his own, scaring Kyros even more, and felt a dangerous fury and hatred running through his veins.

Then, he saw the head more carefully, and found a note accompanying this macabre gift. The General took it. It was a fine paper and as soon as his fingers touched it, he knew this was the Persian's doing; the note was slightly stained with red and written in Greek.

Hephaistion son of Amyntor, if you want to see your King and the Crown Prince again you will come alone to the goat path through the northern mountains. Any attempt of rescuing them, mobilizing the army or by deploying a special party, and the next heads you are going to receive would be theirs.

Melkar

He crumpled the letter squeezing his fist tightly. If Hephaistion was angry when he saw the head, now he was beyond fury; in a heart beat he knew what he had to do, it was insane and very risky but he wasn't going to endanger the lives of the most important persons in his life.

- Kyros –said the General without looking at him— Buried the head and don't say a word about this to anyone, understood? –his voice was firm and the Theban nodded, unable to speak.

Hephaistion didn't explain anything, he was very grateful that Xsayarsa slept so deeply, he was in no mood for the eunuch's questions. One part of his mind told him to talk to someone about the note, go to his brother or leave a note for other of his companions explaining the situation…but he was also afraid. The note said he had to come alone, what if he told someone else about this and his actions made this Melkar killed Alexander and Achilles? No, he would take no risks with their lives.

He got dressed, put his armor on, took his swords and dagger and went immediately to look for a horse.

XXX

Hephaistion left the camp like a thief, under the cover of darkness, moving like a cat, and making as little noise as possible. He knew where to sneak out without dragging the attention of the sentries, and, with a map folded in his pocket, he headed to the northern mountains.

He traveled all day, without pause and almost killing his horse in the process, he almost didn't eat, too concerned and too angry for that; the only thing he had in his mind was arriving as fast as he could to Alexander's and Achilles' side. The General knew he was heading into a trap, whoever had kidnapped them was after him and was ready to do anything and risk everything in order to capture the King's lover.

If a common criminal had kidnapped the Macedonian King, he would be asking for a millionaire ransom…or heading to Susa to ask the Great King for a reward, not writing that note and sending the guard's head. But, in the other hand, if the kidnaper was after him, that would make things easier for Hephaistion, he was ready to give his own life in exchange of theirs.

It was almost dark when Hephaistion arrived to the goat's path in the mountains, his horse was exhausted with spit in the mouth, and there 3 men dressed in black were waiting for him.

- Are you Hephaistion son of Amyntor? –asked one of them in a horrible Greek.

- Yes, I am –answered the General with all dignity.

- Come with us –the group turned their horses to follow the narrow path, and Hephaistion followed them, paying attention to every detail.

XXX

- I knew you'd come – said Melkar, half amused and derisive, at the entrance of what was once a proud fortress hidden in the mountains.

- Where are they? –Hephaistion's voice was different; his eyes were like the ones of a wolf, shining dangerously in the dark.

Melkar's men were scared, there was something in the Macedonian in front of them that chilled their blood, perhaps it was his voice, maybe it was this aura of power surrounding him or the imposing silhouette against the dark, outline by the dim light of the torches hanging on the walls.

The night was too dark, like those in which the demons roam the land of the living, it was almost as if the moon knew that something terrible would happen and, would rather hide before witnessing the atrocities that were to take place.

Melkar saw that Hephaistion wasn't wearing a helmet, he was clad in his armor, and his 2 swords were hanging on his back.

- I would not let you see them until you lay down your weapons –said the Carthaginian, and the General clenched his jaw.

- Who are you? –Hephaistion spat the question with hatred. Never in his whole life had he been so angry.

- Oh, but where are my manners –Melkar feigned surprise— My name is Melkar, I ...

- So you're the bastard who kidnapped my King and my son –the Macedonian rudely interrupted. He was in no mood for nonsense. Anyone else would have fainted seeing that cold gray eyes that only promised a slow and painful death, but not Melkar, the only smiled– What's so funny?

- Nothing, nothing ... I was thinking in your great entrance, and in how the strong words you have spoken, will not serve you for anything here –said the Carthaginian with calm.

- I wouldn't be so calm if I were you –Melkar's guards took their swords.

- Calm down boys –said the Carthaginian to his men in a friendly tone— The General will not do anything because as soon as his swords are draw, I'll cut the boy's neck –that smile again! It was starting to tire the Macedonian.

- Daddy! –Achilles's voice made Hephaistion turn.

Galussa had him, strongly immobilized with one of his powerful arms, and with his free hand he had a sharp knife pressed against Achilles' throat, the blade biting the flesh of the child and soon the General saw a drop of blood running down the blade. That was the spark that ignited his rage.

- Don't you dare to hurt my son or ...

- This conversation is boring me already –Melkar interrupted the General— I give the orders here, and you only have two options: One –he showed him his index finger— Surrender your swords and all your weapons, you obey my instructions and nobody gets hurt, or –he showed him two fingers— You resist and I gave you two corpses –Hephaistion clenched his jaw— General, you can kill me –he continued, successfully reading his mind— Cut me into pieces and feed me to the dogs, but as soon as I die so will the King and the child. The choice is yours –he stretched his arms to the front showing him the palms of his hands.

Hephaistion cursed. He knew Melkar was serious, his eyes spoke louder than his words, and the Macedonian was sure this was a man capable of great cruelty, capable of eating, yawning and getting bored while someone was tortured in his presence. He had no choice. He threw his swords to the front and one of the guards ran to take them; but Melkar continued staring at him.

- These are all your weapons General? –asked the Carthaginian. A look at the frightened eyes of Achilles was all what Hephaistion needed to take a dagger from his belt and a small knife from his boots, and threw both to the front—Good boy. Now the armor, and fast that I don't have all night.

Melkar was not satisfied until he had the General only in his wool military chiton, barefoot and hair down. One of his men bounded Hephaistion by the wrists with heavy shackles attached to a long and rusty chain.

- I'm sorry for the inconvenience, General, but I don't trust you –if looks could kill, Melkar would have fallen dead in the same moment Hephaistion laid his gray eyes on him— Let's say this is for your protection and ours –again that ugly smile—This way, please –he said, leading the way through the dark hallway as if he was taking his guest to a gala dinner instead of a cold, dark, underground dungeon.

Hephaistion kept all his senses on alert, without losing sight of his terrified son in the arms of that dark-skinned Titan, and memorizing the distribution of the place, abandoned for so long that the walls were mildewed. Mice, rats, cockroaches, crickets, worms and all sorts of vermin could be watched from time to time; some fled when the light of torches lit them and they seek shelter in a hole or under the rubble that could be seen at the corners.

The air thinned and a foul odor filled the Macedonian's nostrils. It was clear that this site had been abandoned for a long long time, but for what he could see it was used often.

- This, General, was a Babylonian fortress that was taken, dismantled and looted in the days of Cyrus the Great –said Melkar, as if they were tourists visiting ancient ruins— A shame, this place has a great location –he continued, running his fingers along the old rock wall– Hard to find, difficult to access, and difficult to escape.

Hephaistion said nothing and continued to pay attention to everything around him.

Down the hall, they stopped at a huge wooden door almost rotten by the pass of the years. The General expected to find a cell, as grotesque as the rest of the fortress, but instead, he found a cell arranged as a room, even a fire was burning in the background keeping the inside warm; and there, seated on a magnificent chair that looked terribly out of place, Darius was waiting.

Melkar entered first, while his men took Hephaistion to the center and got the chain stuck into several metal rings on the floor.

This is so bad –thought the General, if Darius was there that could only mean bad news for them.

The Carthaginian bowed, with great theatricality, in front of the Great King, and Darius applauded.

- Excellent work, Melkar – the Great King congratulated him—I never thought that... –his dark eyes roamed through the chains and shackles that bounded the General—Someday I will contemplate Hephaistion so... so vulnerable.

- Your divinity, I am flatter knowing that my work pleases you – said Melkar, with feigned innocence.

- "Please me" is a very modest way of describing your services –Darius was still talking when the guards brought Alexander, dragging him with great difficulty as if they were trying to bring a lion inside.

Unlike Hephaistion he was not chained, but strongly tied up, still wearing the same chiton of the previous day, his hair disheveled, dirty and stained with red, a large drop of blood, as a tear, slid down his face, he was beaten on the head, had a bruise on his forehead and a bruise on his face that made Hephaistion's blood boiled with rage.

- Ah! The guest of honor –said the Great King.

Alexander had only seen Darius once, but he didn't recognize him, he had no idea who he was, but judging by the look on his beloved's eyes he knew this man and had no love for him. The King wasn't surprised of seeing his beloved there, Melkar had told him since he caught them that he was luring Hephaistion into a trap, and Alexander knew he was going to succeed. He knew his beloved, and there was no way in which Hephaistion would not come for them if he knew that he and Achilles were in danger.

Knowing this, the King had tried to escape 3 times, and the last one, Galussa had hit him so hard on the head that had left him unconscious for at least an hour. Now all his fears were true.

- What's the meaning of this? –Alexander demanded to know, with his commanding voice as if he were the one sitting in that magnificent chair instead of the one tied and bleeding, and for a moment no one could speak. Only he had the power to do that, and it was clear even for Melkar that this young man had more power in him than the Great King, with all his Immortals and million of servants.

He is dangerous –thought Melkar, giving nothing away, just watching and meditating everything—And he has to die now.

- You must be the barbarian King –said Darius, trying to hold his gaze and failing miserable, he had to blink and turn his face for his utterly humiliation. Was he, the Great King of all Asia, scared of this young man, this man tied and held by guards? Nonsense! Darius tried to fool himself, but in his heart he knew he was afraid.

A smile curved Alexander's lips, a smile of superiority that didn't escape the small audience there.

- I knew I have seen your face before –said the Macedonian King—But, I must confess it took me a while to recognize you, after only seeing your back for hours during your escape –Hephaistion laughed and one guard hit him hard behind the knees forcing him to fall, but he didn't make a sound—You are Darius –the Great King tried his best not to blush in embarrassment.

- You are rude, barbarian –said the Great King with all the dignity he could summon.

- And you a coward –Alexander spat back. One guard reacted quickly, hitting him hard on the face. Hephaistion tried to stand up and go to him, but 2 men kept him still, pointing at him with their sharp swords—You don't like to hear the truth –the Macedonian King spat blood at his side—If you don't like it, then behave yourself as a man! –his voice echoed through the walls—Do you think this is an acceptable behavior for a King so called Great? You want to defeat me? Then took an army and fight me like a man.

- Don't you dare to speak to me like that! –Darius raised his voice, he had had enough with his letter, he would not hear those same words again aloud. He walked near Alexander, his magnificent cloak dancing behind him, his jewels jingling at every step—You are in no position of defying me, don't you see that I can order the execution of your Prince and your lover? You should be on your knees begging for your life and theirs?

Those words made Alexander laughed sincerely amused. He begging? That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

- This is your plan? –he asked—To make me beg?

Darius clenched his jaw; he was red with fury.

What is he doing? –thought Melkar—Darius is playing the barbarian's game when he should be ordering his execution, he had lost the stronger position in this conversation. He is only disgracing himself, even if I despise the Macedonian King, I have to admit that he is all the Great King is not.

Galussa was still holding Achilles, the knife still pressed against his throat, but he was no longer crying; the boy was following the conversation with all his attention, remembering the words his uncle had said to him the day before: Men who feared death were doom to fail, to die forgotten because the only way of conquering death was showing it indifference. In his young mind he didn't understood that completely…until now. His uncle and his father were not afraid of death.

Darius gave Alexander his back, pacing around furiously, thinking what to do to make him pay for his insolence. He stopped suddenly and nodded; then he raised his head proudly.

- You will regret this day –said the Great King with hate. He turned and looked directly to Hephaistion—Don't you dare to think for a moment that I have forgotten about you –he walked around the General, who, the same as the King, looked at him defiantly—I will not forget how you humiliated me, death is not enough punishment for you, you will learn some humility...as a slave –those words caught Alexander's attention— Danush! –the Great King called his secretary—See that Hephaistion is sold as a slave immediately, but first…Melkar, see that he is beaten enough to remind him that no one insults the Great King.

Alexander struggled to free himself.

- You are worst than a worm! –the Macedonian King shouted.

Melkar slightly opened his eyes. In his opinion this was foolish, Hephaistion was a dangerous man, to leave him alive was a very bad idea, this way Darius was giving him the opportunity to raise again one day, to accumulate hate and vengeful thoughts for years and then strike again with vicious force.

- Your majesty, if I may, is this wise? –asked Melkar with caution in Persian—He could become a danger in the future.

- I'm not stupid Melkar –Darius was furious—Slavery would break his spirit, there is nothing to worry about.

The Carthaginian didn't thought so, a man like Hephaistion, or like Alexander, couldn't be broken, and one day Darius was going to look back in time and regret this decision, he was sure of that.

- And what about the barbarian King and the boy? –asked Melkar, still speaking in Persian, but the Great King answered in Greek, he wanted Alexander to understand his words.

- Let them watch how your men whip Hephaistion –said Darius, Alexander gave him a terrifying look that chilled his blood, but the Great King tried to remain calm—And proceed, now.

Darius sat again in his magnificent chair, and Melkar nodded. One of his men ran to call a rather small person, bald with no teeth, looking like a more like a mouse than a man. One man tore Hephaistion's chiton leaving his back uncovered, he didn't make a sound but he turned to see Alexander. Never before he had seen his King so furious.

Hephaistion forced himself to smile.

- Don't worry for me –he said in Macedonian, sounding calm as if he were going to take a walk—You know I'm stronger than this.

Alexander's eyes changed, they looked warmer, full with love for him. The General knew how difficult was this going to be, but not for him, for Alexander and also for Achilles; he could bear the pain but not to know that his loved ones suffered because of him.

He looked at Achilles, making a supreme effort to look as if nothing was happening.

- Close your eyes –he said gently in Macedonian, at the same time the mouse looking man, took a whip with 3 metal spikes specifically designed to tear the skin.

Another man pulled the chain that was holding Hephaistion's shackles to make him stretched his arms to the front. The General lifted his head and saw Darius straight to the eyes.

- You will pay for this, you have my word on that and I always keep my promises –said Hephaistion in a dangerous tone that made Alexander proud of him.

The mouse looking man was stronger than the Macedonian King would have thought, he whipped the General savagely; he liked his job and enjoyed inflicting pain, more than once he smiled watching at his work, but Hephaistion didn't make one sound, he had to be strong for Alexander and for Achilles, not even when his back looked like a mass of blood and tore skin he did as much as sigh.

Never in his life had Hephaistion felt such pain, he had no words to describe the agony that those metal spikes caused him, his back burned and every blow made his whole body quiver with pain. Blood slid down his sides and dripped to the ground, but all he did was to clench his jaw.

Alexander felt his blood burn. It was as if he too had been beaten, as if his own skin were bleeding like that, as if all his beloved was suffering were his own pain too.

Achilles closed his eyes as he was told, but he sounds gave him all the mental images he needed. He was scared, yes, but he was also very impressed, he knew he had to be strong to make his father and uncle proud of him.

Melkar ordered his man to stop that horrible display. According to the Great King wishes Hephaistion must be kept alive in order to sell him into slavery, but also, the Carthaginian didn't want to make a martyr from the General. One look at his men told him they were impressed by his courage, that, and Alexander's words had made enough damage for one night.

Darius ordered to lock Alexander and Achilles in one cell, next day he would execute them, and Hephaistion was going to the slave market in that moment. The Great King and Melkar left together, the guards dragged a half dead Hephaistion to the corridor while Galussa, still holding Achilles, lead the way.

Hephaistion opened his eyes, when he was sure Melkar wasn't anyway near and, that the men around them had lower their guard. His whole body ached and screamed in horrible pain, but he had to do this. He hit one of his guards with the shackles leaving him unconscious, then, he broke the second guard's neck. When Alexander noticed what was happening, he also hit his guards with his elbow and knocked them unconscious.

Galussa reacted quickly, he was going to open Achilles' throat but the boy bit his hand with all his force making him threw the knife.

Hephaistion hit Galussa with the shackles, but it was as if he had hit the wall, the only thing he accomplished was to make the Numidian released Achilles. Galussa was going to draw his sword when Alexander pierced his chest, with of the guard's weapons, it was a clean thrust directly to his heart and the Numidian dropped dead in that moment.

That was too much for Hephaistion and he felt on his knees, feeling as if he were to faint at every moment.

- Phai! –Alexander ran at his side, with Achilles—Phai…oh dear Zeus…—he didn't dare to touch him, he didn't want to hurt him more.

- I'm…fine… —the General answered panting, he was in terrible pain— You have to…go…ran away…with…Aki…

- I'm not leaving you here –said the King with firm voice.

Hephaistion smiled.

- You have…no choice…—the General saw the colors blurred, and started to hear the sound far, far away. He was going to pass out—I can't walk…I'll only slow you down…you…know, this is…the right thing…

- No, no, no, I can't leave you here –how could Hephaistion ask him that? It would be easier for him to cut his own arm.

- We don't have time…you heard…them…will not kill me…and you have…to live –Hephaistion passed out on the cold stones of that forgotten fortress.

- Daddy…—Achilles voice trembled but he didn't cry.

Alexander took his hand to his head. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. He had only seconds to make a decision and Hephaistion was right, if he took his beloved with them, the 3 would be caught in a heart beat, he would have to carry Hephaistion and he too was very weak after the beaten Galussa had given him and barely eaten since the day before. Also, Darius had said he was going to sell his beloved into slavery whereas they were going to be executed. He saw Achilles face and then Hephaistion's form.

Maybe if Alexander were alone he would have tried to drag his beloved out of there, risk everything, but he couldn't endanger Achilles' life…Hephaistion would never forgive him. He was still thinking when he heard voices, he had no time left.

- Forgive me, my love –he kissed his beloved's head—I'll find you, I promise by my ancestors that I will.

Alexander cut the rope tying his hands, took one sword and killed all the guard to not leave witnesses behind, and ran away from there with Achilles.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't think I would be able to finish the second chapter, this thanks to Christmas inconvenience, meaning: family reunion. But here it is. Please, don't forget my review, and have a great new year!


	90. Chapter 89

**Hello!**

Wow! The first chapters of the New Year, and all thanks to you! I can't express how happy I am. A million thanks for all your support ^_^

**Hello Phaisty**: Thanks a lot! I was immensely happy when I read your message. I hadn't much time to write the last chapter (in fact, I don't have much free time these days) so it was great to read you liked it. I know, I was a horrible person with Hephaistion, but I thought this story needed a dramatic twist, I'm very very glad to read you liked it ^_^ I hope you like the Alexander-Aki interaction in these chapters and thanks again.

**CHAPTER 82**

The morning sun bathed the place, making Alexander's path an easier one; but not even those warm rays of light were a comfort to him. He hadn't said a word since Achilles and him ran away from the fortress. The boy rested on his back, he had decided to carry him in order to move faster; the ground was rugged and in total darkness it was difficult to take care of Achilles. It was better this way.

All the way, the boy coughed until he threw up; his allergies were going to be his end one day and, the fortress with its surroundings, had all that was bad for him: some of the plants that caused him allergy, moisture and dust. Before the sunrise, Achilles started to breath normally and had fallen asleep half and hour ago. The King couldn't be more grateful for this.

But Alexander wasn't in better conditions: he was tired, his feet and knees hurt terrible after running all the way down the mountain with Achilles on his back, and, judging by the burn he felt, some blisters must had formed in the soles of his feet and burst at some point in the march. But he didn't care. In fact, he was grateful to be able to feel pain, to feel cold, to feel tiredness, to feel hunger…to feel other things besides the excruciating pain that was oppressing his heart.

He had left his soul mate, his other half, in that horrible fortress of nightmare, half dead, with terrible wounds in a pool of his own blood. That image had tormented him the whole night, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he had done the right thing, he asked over and over again if he could have done something more…should he go back? How many times had he thought about going back? The rational part of his brain told him that, as long as Hephaistion was alive, there was hope, that Darius had ordered his and Achilles' execution but he was going to spare his beloved's life…

But…what if Darius had changed his mind? What if after their escape he had decided to executed Hephaistion? He should had never left him, it had been a mistake…

There wasn't other choice.

There was always another choice, he had demonstrated that countless times; battle after battle when others said it was impossible, he always proved them wrong…

But not even he could always win.

Maybe if he had dragged his friend, if they had hidden in the brushes and climb down the mountain, slowly, under the cover of darkness…

Melkar would have found the 3 of them, the Carthaginian wasn't a fool and he knew this place better than them. Besides, Hephaistion's wounds would have killed him before they could reach a safe place.

It's true –thought Alexander, feeling the urge to shout and cursed with all his energy—Even if Melkar couldn't find us, Phai's wounds would have killed him…I have ran all night and still, I can't say I have reach a place where I can rest.

It was hard for the King to accept it, but, for once his legendary luck, the one that had accompanied him through his life, the one who had arranged his path to reach everlasting glory, had deserted him.

He had never had so many doubts in his life, he always knew what he wanted and how he was going to obtain it…but this night had proved him that he was still a mortal man, because a God would have been able to rescue Hephaistion.

Hephaistion…

Alexander shook his head. What was he doing? Crying and whining like an old woman? This wasn't like him, this wasn't the man Hephaistion loved and for whom he had risked his life. That shattered and helpless lover was left behind in the mountain, the moment the King reached a dirt road, he was once again the Macedonian Lion, and his agile mind began to think in a solution.

After a while, he reached a small hidden place, at the side of the road, surrounded by trees with a small water fountain; maybe a place where travelers could rest. It was winter and the water was freezing but at least it wasn't frozen; even if the sun had appeared an hour ago, it was still very cold.

He left Achilles on the grass and the boy curled up, trembling. Alexander cursed again, he had no cloak; in fact he was grateful that Melkar's men had left him his sandals, not like Hephaistion…He caressed the boy's head, as a silent apology for not being able to do more for him.

The King bent over the fountain and cupped his hand to drink some water. His body was grateful to receive some liquid, even if it was freezing, he sat on the grass and took off his sandals; he hadn't realized how tired he was until he sat down, all his muscles appeared to scream at the same time. Alexander sighed. He was right: blisters, and it didn't look good; but he had no time for them now. He took a deep breath and started to think what to do.

He had a slightly idea of where they were. The King closed his eyes, remembering what had happened. The kidnappers had caught them at the beach after a short struggle, Eurycliedes had died protecting them and 3 men had defeated the King, knocked him out and taken he and Achilles on their horses. He still had no idea how these men had managed to infiltrate the Macedonian camp, but made a mental note to investigate that as soon as he came back.

When he regained consciousness, he was in darkness; his head had been covered with a cloth but judging by the sounds and the shape of the terrain, now that he could look at it with daylight, he thought they were still inside Syria.

We can't be far from Tyre –thought Alexander—Even if I was unconscious, I can tell the march to the fortress didn't took more than a day, and Phai arrived a day after we were captured. These are good news, I only need to know in what direction is Tyre and walk back…A horse would be great, but I don't think I can get one.

- Dad? –he opened his eyes and found Achilles sitting at his side; he forced a smile.

- I thought you were going to sleep all morning –the boy shook his head.

- I'm cold –the King stopped smiling and embraced him. The boy rested the head on his chest and immediately curled up against him.

They fell silent, but Alexander kept thinking he should tell Achilles something about what had happened at the fortress, explain something…but he couldn't voice it, not yet.

- Dad? What is going to happen to daddy?

The King thought in many possible answers but he chose the truth. If he were Achilles, he would like to hear the truth.

- Darius said he was going to sell him as…a slave –that had been more difficult than he had imagined.

- Why?

Excellent question. The boy always knew how to make the correct question with the most complicated answer.

- Do you remember that Hephaistion, grandpa Demetrios, Kyros and you went to the Persian camp as spies? –Achilles moved his head up and down—Well, Darius is very angry because Hephaistion tricked him and wants revenge.

The boy took a moment to think about this. He understood the situation better than many people would have thought, that was part of his charm, maybe he didn't knew many things about the world but, his capacity to understand his surrounding was amazing.

- What are we going to do now? –Achilles lifted his head to see the King.

- First, go back to the camp, then start looking for…

Alexander stopped talking in the moment he heard noise near them. His instincts made him move his hand looking for his sword, and stood up in front of Achilles, ready to act in case Melkar's men had found them; but, instead he found 2 young girls. The girls saw him, he saw them, and they started to scream. A group of 2 young men, 2 strong and big men and a middle age man came running with swords ready.

- Don't move thief! –ordered the older man in Persian. Alexander didn't understand a word, but seeing the newcomers' weapons, he kept his attack position.

- We are not thieves –said Achilles in Persian, catching the King's attention. He didn't know the boy could speak Persian—We are lost.

The older man saw then with distrust, they truly looked horrible, covered in mud, with their chitons tore, pale and Alexander wounded on the head. They looked like beggars or runaway prisoners, but the King's eyes spoke louder than everything else. No, they were no beggars and the man decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.

XXX

- So, you are Macedonians. You shouldn't wander around here without guards, these roads used to be safe, but since the war began nothing is the same –said the older man, named Jishtay, the only one in the group who spoke a little Greek and a little Egyptian thanks to his business, he bought and sold cotton.

After that very awkward encounter Alexander and Achilles had managed to explain that they had been attacked by a group of thieves and were lost and trying to get back to Tyre. Without knowing, they had said the magic words; Jishtay was allergic to thieves and immediately felt sympathy for that young man and his son. Now, they were sharing the Persians' breakfast in their makeshift camp

- Thanks for the advice –said Alexander, gratefully taking a piece of bread that Jishtay's wife gave them—Are you heading to Egypt?

- That's right! Soon it would be cotton season –said Jishtay smiling—My whole family, as you can see, travels with me: wife, sons, daughters, cousins… we all are in the cotton business. You are a soldier?

- No, I'm an engineer in the Macedonian King's army –lied Alexander, even if Jishtay and his family appeared to be good people he didn't want to take risks.

- You look like a soldier –observed Jishtay, scratching his beard— Are you heading back to the Macedonian camp?

- Yes, I need to get back to Tyre –answered the King, smiling his first sincere smile since they had been captured, when he saw Achilles happily eating.

- Then, it's your lucky day –said Jishtay with enthusiasm—I can take you to Tyre, and you can help us in case we encounter thieves –he didn't say it but, for Alexander was obvious that he traveled with a lot of money—I presume you can use a sword.

- Yes.

- Then it's all settle.

XXX

Hanon was a man of 43 years old, not too tall and very fat, proof of his good fortune and silent witness that he was a man of excesses who never knew the meaning of the word: moderation. He came from Carthage, the same as Melkar, in fact, they had met there years ago; they weren't friends, because Melkar trusted no one and he usually scared the living hell out of people, but, every now and then, they do favors to each other.

Hanon ran many businesses, but his most prolific was as a slave trader; and he was Melkar's first option when the Great King decided to sell Hephaistion. Melkar rode all the way to Gaza with Hephaistion and a small group of his most trusted men, and ordered his personal doctor to take care of the Macedonian's wounds, threatening the poor man with cutting his hands if Hephaistion died. So, a very scared doctor took exceptional care of his patience on the small wagon where they were traveling, without daring to do as much as close his eyes the whole night.

They reached Gaza almost at night, after traveling during the day. Darius' secretary, Danush, was with them, to see that his master's orders were followed.

- Bloody Macedonians! –one of Melkar's men spat at the side of the wagon—If it weren't for them, we could have gone to Sidon or Tyre.

His companions nodded their silent agreement. Since almost all the costal cities were in Macedonian hands, they had had to take the longest route. Gaza was a very ancient city that had been conquered by Cambyses I, the father of Cyrus the Great, almost 200 years ago, and since that time, had been under the control of the Persians. So far, Gaza was still under the Great King's jurisdiction, control by a man named Batis; but, for what Melkar saw, the place was full with Arab mercenaries, probably Batis was expecting an attack as soon as the Macedonian King finished, or got tired, in Tyre.

That has sense –thought the Carthaginian. So far the invader's strategy had been to take all the cities on the coast, to cut the Persian communication with the Aegean, and Gaza was a very important city to be ignored.

Hanon wasn't here, he was returning from Egypt when Melkar's messenger found him, and he had sent word that he would arrive at dawn.

- You! –said Melkar to one of his men—Help the doctor to take our guest to a room, close the windows and take at least 2 guards to watch him.

- Yes, my lord –answered the man. He, and the rest of his companions, thought their master was exaggerating. Hephaistion was half dead, and was no threat, but since Alexander's escape, the Carthaginian had been in a terrible mood and they decided to obey at once without saying a word.

Melkar had a house here, he went to his room and filled a cup with wine while his men carried his orders. He still had no idea of how was that Hephaistion could help the Macedonian King to escape, because he had no doubts that this had been his doing. Darius and his men thought the Macedonian King had escaped leaving his lover behind, but the Carthaginian knew better.

The Great King had been furious when he discovered that Alexander was gone; and even if they sent a party to look for him and the child, they couldn't find them. For Melkar this was Darius' fault, he should had killed the 3 of them when he had the chance, now it was his job to ensure that Hephaistion was sold as the Great King wished. He still thought this was a terrible idea, but he was determined to get the most out of this situation, and he already had a plan.

Early next morning, a servant came to Melkar, informing that Hanon had arrived.

- You are late –said Melkar as a greeting, and the other man took a seat, his fat fingers covered in big and expensive rings, resting on his massive stomach.

- The journey was long and I went to my house first to take a bath, eat something and rest before coming –Hanon explained, in the least sorry about his delay.

Melkar thought many things he could say, but he decided to swallow his anger, he needed Hanon. He took a seat in front of the newcomer.

- So, what's the emergency? –asked Hanon, now that he had rested and was comfortably seated he was curious to know what was the hurry in talking with him.

- How is your business doing?

- Oh! –Hanon laughed happily—Extremely good now that the foreign King decided to make war at this side of the sea –when he smiled his round face looked like the one of an overgrown child—I'm thinking in going back to Carthage in a couple of days to sell my slaves, you know how difficult is to do this here –he twisted his lip.

Of course Melkar knew. Contrary to what the Greeks thought, Persians didn't have too many slaves, and this thanks to Zoroastrianism, the principal, but not the only, religion of the Empire. The teachings of the prophet Zoroaster favored the cult to one universal and transcendent God: Ahura Mazda, the creator. Zoroaster taught that good thoughts, good words, and good deeds were the correct path to achieve happiness, he believed in free will and forbid slavery. Therefore, the market for slaves in Persia was very small, the Babylonians were the ones who had the largest number of slaves, and Babylon was one of the principals slaves markets in the Empire.

- You called me here to ask about my business? –Hanon leaned his weight back and the chair cracked.

- I called you to enlarge your slave collection –said Melkar, going to the point.

- Do you want to sell me slaves? –Hanon laughed—This is new, how many?

- Just one, a man –he said, taking the merchant by surprise.

- A debtor? –that was common, usually when a man couldn't pay he was sold into slavery, and the money of the sale went to the lender.

- No, war prisoner, a Macedonian –Melkar lied; it was better if Hanon didn't knew the truth.

Hanon nodded, scratching his chin.

- I want to see him first.

- Of course –Melkar stood up and took him to Hephaistion's room.

Hanon could be many things but he wasn't stupid, and the heavily guarded door immediately caught his attention.

- Is he dangerous? –he asked with apprehension.

Melkar smiled and the merchant wished he hadn't.

- No, it's just a precaution, although he is a gifted warrior –he explained in an almost sweet voice.

They entered the room and found the doctor sitting at the bed's side, dozing, and Hephaistion sleeping face down.

- How is he? –asked Melkar, and the doctor jumped on his feet when he heard his patron's voice.

- Better –said the sleepy doctor—I gave him something to rest.

Melkar nodded and the merchant approached the bed.

- Oh, by Baal! Are you sure he is Macedonian? –asked Hanon in disbelief.

- Yes.

- But…he is beautiful –the merchant bent over, the best way his overgrown stomach let him, and took Hephaistion's hair, caressing it—I have sold some Macedonians before, and almost all of them were brutes, but this…has he all his teeth?

- Yes, and in perfect condition, you can check if you want –said Melkar, his arms crossed, when Darius' secretary arrived.

- Oh Baal! –Hanon so excited that he almost jumped like a small child—How much do you want for him?

- Since we know each other for so long, how about 10 minae? –said Melkar.

- 5 –answered the merchant at once.

- 8.

- 7.

- Done –said Melkar, and Danush, Darius' secretary saw him frowning.

Melkar knew what was he thinking, that he should have gave Hephaistion as a gift, but, if he did that, Hanon would start suspecting that something fishy was behind this. It was better this way.

- Why is he wounded? –asked Hanon.

- I had to whip him –said Melkar with simplicity—He tried to escape.

Hanon shook his head.

- You are a brute –he said. His small dark eyes following Hephaistion's silhouette—You don't whip a beauty like this…it would mark his skin –Hanon caressed one of the Macedonian's legs—And what skin! I'm paying only 6 minae because of the whipping.

- Fine –Melkar sighed—When are you leaving to Carthage?

- As I said, in a couple of days –the merchant reminded him, his eyes still on the Macedonian.

- Sail tonight.

- Tonight! –Hanon was scandalized, and turned to see him—I can't go tonight, I have…

- Did you know that the Macedonian army is besieging Tyre? –that made the merchant roared in laughter.

- Besieging…–he laughed again, and couldn't stop for a while.

- As ridiculous as it sounds this could make things difficult for you –said Melkar, successfully catching his attention—I heard the Macedonian King is calling his fleet, and Tyre is not far from here –that was also a lie, but he wanted Hephaistion far from there as soon as possible, he knew Alexander was planning something.

Hanon scratched his chin.

- All right, I'll see what I can do.

- Excellent, I'll tell my men to give you a hand.

XXX

- Why do you want to take the prisoner to Carthage? –asked Danush when Hanon was gone.

Melkar didn't like to explain his actions but, he knew it was a bad idea to ill treat Darius' secretary.

- Because the barbarian King is going to try to rescue him –he said after a moment, walking to the hallway—At first I thought in sending Hephaistion to Bactria's silver mines, this way he would never be a threat again but…the barbarian King's escape made me change my mind –the Carthaginian stopped, looking through his window—Bactria is far from here, but Alexander could rescue him before he even reach the mines.

- But that is insane! –said Danush, shaking his head—This barbarian doesn't know our lands and roads, and how was he going to know that his lover was heading to Bactria?

- I don't know how to explain it –said Melkar in a dangerous tone, he was tired of the secretary—But Alexander is a man to fear…Besides, in Persia are so few slave markets that it would take the Macedonian King one morning to know the scarce places where Hephaistion could be. No, it's safer this way, Hanon will sell him in Carthage, hopefully to a Numidian King, a Hispanian or, even better, a Roman. The barbarian King is…besieging Tyre, he can't go so far across the Mediterranean to look for his lover, he has no fleet and Carthage is out of his influence zone.

Melkar smiled, his horrible smile, and the secretary swallowed. He didn't like this man, and was very grateful that Hanon was leaving with Hephaistion that same day, so he could go back to Darius' side.

XXX

- Hurry! You fools! I want to be on my way tonight not next month –said Hanon angry, walking around the ship's deck while his men loaded the cargo, his personal slave was behind him with a feather fan to scare the mosquitoes.

Two men carried Hephaistion on a stretcher to take him onboard. He was half asleep half awake, he didn't know what was going on around him, and the pain of his back was so intense that didn't let him think correctly.

Not far from where Hanon was shouting orders, Paltibaal, one of the Sidonian brothers with whom Hephaistion had stayed, was checking one of his biremes. Apparently one of his ships had suffered a terrible damage because of a storm, and his older brother had sent him here to check what had happened. Paltibaal was tired of hearing Hanon's hysterical shouts, he was going to ask who was he when he saw the stretcher. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes settled on Hephaistion, recognizing him immediately; how wouldn't he? He couldn't stop thinking in the Macedonian, dreaming about him. But, what was he doing here?

- Who is the owner of that ship? –asked Paltibaal, to the captain of his ship.

The captain saw the ship, the name Tanit painted at its side, and nodded.

- It's Hanon's ship, sir –said the man.

- Who is Hanon?

- A Carthaginian, slave trader.

Slave trader? Paltibaal didn't like this.

- Do you know where is he going? –he insisted.

The captain narrowed his eyes to see the ship more carefully.

- I have no idea, but judging for what I see, it's a long trip –he said—Maybe Carthage, I heard Hanon travels a lot to his hometown.

But…why is Hephaistion with him? –thought Paltibaal.


	91. Siege of Tyre Pt III

**CHAPTER 83**

Thanks to Jishtay's help Alexander arrived to his camp that same day at night. Kleitos was going to scold him for disappearing like that, but when he saw his expression he decided to close his mouth. The King called immediately a meeting with his closest friends, Hephaistion's older brother, his high-ranking officers, and, to everybody's surprise, he even called Kyros and Xsayarsa.

Alexander had no time to lose, he went straight to the point and told them what had happened, without spearing any detail to his impressed audience, which stayed still in complete silence, gasping and cursing at the right moments and burning with indignation. By the time he finished, his audience was staring at him in shock, and no one knew what to say, what could one say after such a story?

- I imagine that Hephaistion didn't spoke about our kidnapping with any of you –some said nothing, others shook their heads, but Kyros raised his hand—What is it?

- Sire, I…I was the one who found Eurycliedes' head outside the General's tent –said the Theban without looking at him—But…the General told me to say nothing.

The King remained silent; he understood perfectly well why Hephaistion had done that. He cursed Melkar silently, the Carthaginian's plan had been perfect, he knew his beloved would never endanger his or Achilles' lives to protect himself, which told Alexander that Melkar had excellent spies to know that much about them.

- We didn't noticed something strange, sire –said Dismas, feeling like an idiot, he was Hephaistion's second in command, and it was also his obligation to see the King came to no harm—Whoever killed Eurycliedes and kidnapped you, was inside the camp since long before the attack.

- What happened when you noticed my absence? –Alexander paced around, unable to sit down.

- I sent a party to look for you, sire –said Dismas at once.

- At first, we didn't know what to think –Kleitos intervened—Everything was so sudden and clean. I, for one, thought you were exploring the place, or gone with one of the parties to supervise the grain supply.

- We thought you were with Hephaistion –said Leonnatos, looking very concerned—Who could have imagine this?

Nikandros didn't say a word; he was so pale that Perdikkas thought he was going to faint, extremely worried for his brother and the news that he was going to be sold into slavery.

- We'll investigate how was that Melkar's men infiltrated our camp –the King said and many heads nodded—But now, we need to concentrate on how to bring Hephaistion back –no one argued. This had been an insult to all of them; the enemy had infiltrated their camp and kidnapped their King and Prince. Darius had behaved in a despicable way and they would rescue the General not for love but for pride—Yarsa –Alexander called the Persian, scaring him.

The eunuch was still very impressed after hearing the King's story, and even more disappointed with the Great King; Darius had done a terrible thing. The Persian cleaned his tears with his handkerchief before answering.

- Your majesty.

- Where do you think they took Hephaistion? –asked Alexander.

Xsayarsa took a moment to think. He liked his new patron and was more than willing to help.

- To Babylon, it's the most important slave market –he said—There aren't many slave markets here, so I don't think it would be difficult to find the General.

- What do you mean? –asked Leonnatos with curiosity.

Xsayarsa explained everything about slaves in Persia, and his audience was surprised with this piece of information, they had imagined the opposite; after all, in Greece slaves were very common.

- Yarsa, if they didn't send Hephaistion to Babylon, what other choices are? –asked Alexander, watching the eunuch with intensity and making him feel very nervous.

- Not many your majesty, but the worst of all would be the mines –the King nodded. He knew how was the fate of the slaves in the mines, it was horrible and they didn't live more than a couple of years.

Alexander felt the rage burning inside him. Melkar was a cruel man, cold and intelligent, and he could bet his kingdom that the Carthaginian would send his beloved to the mines without thinking twice.

- Which mines? –asked the King.

- Well…there are several mines –Xsayarsa wiped the sweat from his forehead—But Bactria's silver mines are the ones that use the greatest number of slaves.

They all fell silent.

- We'll go first to the mines –said the King, nodding.

- Alexander –said Kleitos with caution—We all want to rescue Hephaistion, we all are insulted by Darius' actions but we can't go to Bactria, is way too far from here and, in order to reach it, we'll have to cross through enemy territory. We don't know for sure that he was sent to Bactria and we don't know these roads; why not start the search in Babylon?

- Kleitos is right –said Nikanor, he too was angry and concerned for Hephaistion, but they had to think things carefully—We should send a small group, to pass unnoticed, maybe disguised as merchants, and look for him in Babylon.

- We could ask our spies if they know something –Eumenes proposed.

Alexander shook his head.

- To ask the spies will take time, and Hephaistion doesn't have time –the King sighed—He is not in Babylon –he said as if he knew this for a fact—Melkar is too smart, he would never send him to the most obvious place, besides, Babylon is not too far from here…no, he sent Hephaistion to the mines, the most distant and cruel place…—he returned his attention to the eunuch— How many roads can take a group from here to Bactria, Yarsa?

The eunuch frowned, thinking really hard. He wasn't an expert traveler but, he searched in his mind for information he had heard from other people.

- If they want to reach Bactria as soon as possible, they would have to take the Royal Road, at least for the first part of the trip –said the eunuch—Its winter, any other route would be dangerous.

The King nodded.

- This makes things even easier. Kleitos, chose your faster riders and sent them to the Royal Road in disguise, a small group but heavily arm –said Alexander.

- I'll see to it now –said the _hipparch_, standing up.

- Eumenes, write to our spies at Darius' court and ask if they know something about Hephaistion, and try to get all the information you can about this man, Melkar –the King continued.

- Yes, Alexander.

- Yarsa, do you know someone who could have information about this? –asked Alexander.

- Yes, your majesty, an old friend who lives in Babylon –said the eunuch.

- Write to him.

- Yes, your majesty –the Persian bowed.

- Dismas, you will investigate inside the camp how was that Melkar's men infiltrated; do what ever is necessary –said Alexander and Dismas saluted and left.

Please Phai, just wait a little longer –thought the King, raising a silent prayer to the Gods.

XXX

Hephaistion started to wake up. He had been floating in limbo for days, half sleep half awake; the sounds around him, the smells, the sensations… all was like a dream. When the General opened his eyes he needed several minutes to understand where he was and what had happened to him, his mind felt numb, his thoughts moved slowly forming ideas with difficulty; he had the mouth dry and his body felt heavy…strange. He tried to move and then, an excruciating pain ran through his body, sending a shock to all his nerves; it was a terrible sensation but that served to wake him up, to make him take conscious of his surroundings.

At first, he wasn't sure of what was happening to him, then, he remembered Melkar's trap, Darius, the whipping…his last memory was of the guards lying unconscious around them and Alexander and Achilles safe. He remembered telling Alexander to escape and he truly hoped the stubborn King had done it. Now, one of his questions was answered, but the second and more important remained a mystery: where was he?

The cracking sounds, the gentle rocking and salted air told him he was inside a ship, but whose ship? And where was he heading? Using all his willpower, Hephaistion sat, clenching his jaw in the process, he closed his eyes for a moment, he felt dizzy, and had to take a deep breath. He was half naked, his torso covered in bandages, and he was planning to stand up when someone arrived. He opened his gray eyes again, and found a young woman standing in the threshold, holding a bucket and several bandages.

The woman stopped when she saw he was awake, but she recovered quickly and approached him, leaving the bucket at one side of the bed.

- I didn't expect to see you awake –she said in Greek. She tried to touch him but he took her hand.

- Who are you and where am I? –the General asked. She smiled.

- My name is Adria –said the woman gently—And you are onboard the Tanit, the merchant ship of master Hanon…and now, if you excuse me, I have to change your bandages.

This time the Macedonian didn't stop her, and Adria sat down at his side.

- Who is Hanon? –asked Hephaistion, his gray eyes exploring his surrounding with curiosity. It was a very small room, with a very small window and the only furniture there was the hard bed when he was sitting.

- You truly don't know a thing, do you? –she said, taking off the bandages with all care—Master Hanon is a slave trader, I have served him since I was a little girl when he bought me in Syracuse.

- Slave…trader –now the General remembered everything, Darius had kept his word and had sold him, but, what happened with Alexander and Achilles?—Adria, do you know if are other Macedonians here?

- Not this time –said Adria, taking care in treating his wounds—I remember that 4 months ago, master Hanon bought 3 Macedonians but, this time you are the only one –he nodded, hoping that the 2 most important persons in his life had escaped.

She clicked her tongue.

- You truly pissed off someone –she said, watching his back—What did you do to deserve this beating?

Hephaistion smiled humorless.

- I tricked someone –Adria expected to hear more but he remained silent.

- At least, do you have a name?

- Hephaistion…where are we heading?

Adria cleaned his wounds with a wet cloth, and the Macedonian clenched his jaw. It hurt horrible.

- To Carthage.

- WHAT? –he exclaimed in disbelief, turning to see her. His initial surprise overshadowing the pain in his back—Why?

Adria blinked confused.

- Master Hanon's home is in Carthage –she said with simplicity, applying an ointment on his back before bandaging him again—Are you hungry?

He just nodded, not trusting his voice. Adria stood up, took the discarded bandages and the bucket. She left, leaving him behind with a myriad of thoughts in his head.

Hephaistion tried to recapitulate what had happened, he wanted to think that Alexander and Achilles had escaped; apparently he had been unconscious for a couple of days, and during that time, he had been sold to a Carthaginian named Hanon, a slave trader, and now he was heading to Carthage, in north Africa. He sighed.

If Alexander and Achilles were fine, then, his sacrifice had been worth it and he had no regrets. But, Carthage? That was so far away from Alexander… What was he thinking? He was no longer the master of his own destiny, now his life wasn't his own, because he had been sold as a slave. Slave! He couldn't accept that fate; it was so unreal. He had been born as the son of a _hetairoi_ of the Macedonian King, he had a privileged life and was a General in the most powerful army of the world, he as a slave was something very difficult to accept.

And yet, this is how things are going to be from now on…until I find a way to get back –thought Hephaistion—Carthage –he sighed.

It was funny how the world at that time could be divided in 2: To the east the Persian Empire, Egypt and that distant place called India. To the west Carthage, Rome, Gaul and Hispania. Hephaistion would have never dare to imagine traveling to the west, and now, at every heartbeat the wind took him even farther from the love of his life.

But, if this was the price to pay to assure that Alexander could escape, then, its fine, someday I'll see him again, I'm sure of that –thought the Macedonian.

XXX

That was a peaceful night in the Macedonian camp. With the exception of the high ranking officers, no one knew about what had happened with Darius and Melkar, and the construction of the mole continued without delays.

Kleitos was heading back to his tent, rubbing his tired eyes with his index and thumb after a very long day, but someone made him stopped.

- Sir, can I talk to you? –asked Achilles, standing very serious in front of him and taking Kleitos by surprise.

- I don't have time to tell you a bedtime story, kid –said the _hipparch_, and continued his way. It was late and he was tired, the only thing he wanted in that moment was an amphora of wine, food and his bed.

After a while, he noticed Achilles was still following him; he stopped again and turned.

- What do you want? –he asked rudely, but he boy didn't even flinch.

- I want you to teach me how to fight –said Achilles.

For a moment Kleitos didn't understand.

- The King already asked me that –he said—I'll teach you when you are 5.

- I want to learn now –the boy insisted.

The _hipparch_ sighed heavily.

- Look kid, I don't have baby swords and I can't teach you now –he kept walking and Achilles kept following him.

- I'm not a baby, and I need to learn how to fight now –said the boy with the same stubbornness of the King.

- Why? –asked Kleitos, not bothering in look at him.

- Because if I knew how to fight, maybe I would have been able to help my father –explained Achilles, talking about Hephaistion.

The _hipparch_ stopped, and watched him intently this time.

Achilles had changed. Kleitos didn't know how to put it in words but this wasn't the same boy that had cried at the top of his voice because he didn't wanted to leave his best friend at the Persian camp; the experience with Melkar had made him grow up, now he was more mature, and his eyes, like the King's, told him the boy was serious in what he was asking.

Kleitos sighed.

- All right, kid –he said at last—Come tomorrow at first hour to my tent.

Achilles smiled.

- Yes, sir –he answered with enthusiasm and returned running to the King's tent.

- Great! Now, I'm a babysitter –the _hipparch_ yawned and kept walking.

XXX

The construction of the mole to reach Tyre continued as if nothing had happened. Five days after Alexander and Achilles had escaped found the King supervising the construction process, speaking to his men and encouraging them, making an effort to smile even if his heart were bleeding, mortally wounded knowing that his beloved was in danger.

The Tyrians had made a routine of climbing their walls to insult the Macedonians, and laughed at their pathetic attempt of building a mole. Seriously, what kind of King thought of these sort of things?

- Let them laugh now –said Alexander to his men—They won't be so happy once we reach their gates.

- Sire! –one of his pages arrived running—Sire, the secretary Eumenes said he had the information you had asked for.

The King felt his heart beating faster, but his face remained the same. He followed his page back, and found Eumenes with a very long letter. When the King entered, he stood up, and gave it to him.

- This arrived a minute ago, from our man at Darius' court –Alexander read as fast as he could.

His man, Dolon, knew nothing about Hephaistion, but he was full of information about Melkar. He was a widower, some said he had something to do with his wife' death but nobody knew that for sure, he came from Carthage but had settled in Tyre years ago, his only daughter was married to King Azemilcus' older son and he had great influence in the empire. Dolon also told Alexander that Melkar was famous because of his spies and his ruthless methods.

Ruthless methods –thought the King angry, crumpling the letter in his fist. Thanks to Dolon his anger now had found a culprit, someone or something he could punish for the things Melkar had done to him and Hephaistion: Tyre. Melkar's daughter was inside Tyre.

- Sire –Dismas arrived, taking Alexander out of his terrible thoughts.

- Yes? –he turned to face his officer and the look in his uneven eyes made Dismas take a step back, his eyes mirroring the emotions haunting his heart and giving him a fearsome appearance—What is it Dismas?

The officer swallowed hard.

- Sire, we have a man that wants to talk to you, he says he saw the General in Gaza, unconscious, taken onboard a ship –the King's eyes shone with hope.

- Bring him here immediately.

- Yes, sire –he saluted and turned on his heels.

Paltibaal was taken to the King's tent, and he needed a moment to recover after finding himself surrounded by all the riches and wonderful furniture and tapestries that once had been Darius'. Dismas lead the way to the King's audience chamber and stayed at the door, ready to intervene in case it was necessary.

- I'm King Alexander of Macedon –said the blond, successfully impressing the Sidonian.

- Sire –he bowed slightly—My name is Paltibaal, I'm a merchant from Sidon; my older brother and I had the pleasure of having General Hephaistion at our house.

Alexander recognized him immediately; his beloved had told him about them. He nodded.

- I heard about your hospitality Paltibaal, and I thank you and your brother for that –Paltibaal bowed again—What can I do for you?

- Sire, maybe this is silly and I'm overreacting, and if that is the case, I apologize, but the more I think about this the more I'm convince that something is wrong –said the Sidonian.

- Go on, please.

Paltibaal took a deep breath.

- Days ago I was at Gaza, supervising one of our ships when I saw the General unconscious on a stretcher –he said, catching Alexander's attention—A group of men were taking him onboard a ship, and, when I asked about the ship I heard it's the property of a slave trader –the King felt his heart beating faster.

- Do you have any idea of where were they heading?

- Yes, sire –said the Sidonian—To Carthage.

XXX

- To Carthage? –exclaimed Perdikkas, at the military council, when Alexander told them the news—But, but that's insane.

- No, it has all the sense in the world –said Alexander to his impressed officers and friends—Melkar is Carthaginian and he doesn't want Hephaistion to be rescued; I bet you that he was planning to send him to Bactria until he heard about my escape, he must have known I was going to rescue him, and instead of sending him to Bactria he is sending Hephaistion to the other side of the Mediterranean.

Again, all the present fell silent.

- We can't go after him –said Krateros, not because he hated Hephaistion, but, because it was a fact—We don't longer have a fleet, our resources are scarce and a trip to Carthage will take weeks.

- Nearchos, how far is Carthage from here? –asked Alexander.

His friend took a moment before answering.

- One or two weeks, depending on the weather –said Nearchos, having an idea of what was his King planning.

- Then, I'll go for him –said the King.

- Alexander you can leave now –said Kleitos, his arms crossed over his chest—We are in the middle of a siege, if you insist in going to Carthage, I'll go with a group of my men; you have my word that I'll bring Hephaistion back.

- No. Hephaistion risked his life for me, the least I can do is the same –said Alexander stubbornly—I'll go to Carthage and that is final.

His officers exchanged glances but no one said a word, it was impossible to reason with him.

- Fine, but still, I'll go with you –said Kleitos.

- We'll see, I can't leave the army without it's best officers –said the King, his mind thinking fast on his next course of action.

XXX

Hephaistion was called to Hanon's cabin almost after a week of travel, his hands and feet were in chains and, two big and strong guards walked at his side; he felt like some kind of wild beast but he said nothing; he didn't feel well, he had found to his utterly dismay that he had seasickness, he had never been so long onboard a ship before and had decided that he didn't like ships.

- Come in –said Hanon's voice and the guards opened the door pushing Hephaistion inside—Oh! –exclaimed the merchant watching his new acquisition with interest; the Macedonian noticed that Adria was there, serving the food—I'm glad to see you are fine now, that brute of Melkar almost kill you –Hanon was sting on a big couch, his massive stomach stretching the fine tunic he was wearing—You have beautiful eyes, I'm going to make a fortune with you –he smiled, while Adria filled his cup with wine.

- You are Hanon? –asked Hephaistion and one of the guards hit his side with his sword' hilt, for his insolence. Hephaistion clenched his fists.

- That's enough –said Hanon—He is recovering and I want him in perfect conditions when we arrived.

- Yes master –said the guard.

- Yes, I'm Hanon –the merchant continued— Melkar told me you were a Macedonian soldier captured in battle –up went Hephaistion's eyebrows in disbelief; could it be? This man knew nothing about what really happened? One look at Hanon's childish face told him that the merchant was only another pawn in Melkar's game—How old are you?

- 24 –it was pointless to tell Hanon the truth; that would change nothing.

The merchant nodded while chewing grapes.

- Good, good…can read?

The General frowned.

- Of course I can read, and I can do it in Macedonian and Greek you glutton fool –he said with all dignity making Adria gasped. The guards saw their master, waiting for the order to hit the impertinent young man, but Hanon just stared at Hephaistion, chewing. At some point, he reminded the Macedonian of a cow, a very big and fat cow.

- You were not a common soldier –the Carthaginian spit the seeds at his side with calm, he was used to aggressive slaves—What was your rank?

- General of the _Agema_ of the _Hypaspist_ –said Hephaistion with pride.

Hanon knew nothing about the Macedonian army, but he could tell that, this man in front of him was important, he didn't know how was that Melkar had captured him, but, for what he knew about his fellow countryman, here was something fishy, and he wanted no part in this. He would sell Hephaistion as fast as possible and get rid of him, a shame because he was so beautiful…Hanon sighed.

- Take him again to his room, and see that he has no food today for his insolence –the guards took Hephaistion by the arms—Remember that you are no longer in the army, "General".

* * *

Well, I'm updating a day before because tomorrow is going to be chaotic at my work, and probably I won't have time to do it.

Thanks again for all your great reviews, you know all your comments are always very welcome ^_^

Let me think what you think, ok?


	92. Chapter 91

**Hello!**

Wow! I think 'thank you' is not enough for all of you, I'm melting under an avalanche of great reviews; you are great! And also, to all the silent readers out there, a million thanks ^_^

**A/N:** I'm obliged to say that for this chapter I got my inspiration from Cristina Rodriguez' book: _Thya from Sparta_.

**Hello Phaisty**: I had to read your message twice because I was like "oh, is she really talking to me?" ^_^ You are far too kind, thank you so much. I very happy to read you like the Alex-Aki moment, I'll try to write more in the future…as soon as the plot allows me, because with Hephaistion missing this is going to be a little difficult. Yep, Phai gave Hanon a piece of his mind, even if poor Phai thinks he is never going to see Alexander again, I think he is too proud to be silent while someone is humiliating him like this. I'll keep writing don't worry, I'll give my best to finish this ^_^ Hugs, and thanks again.

**CHAPTER 84**

Twelve days after leaving Gaza, the Tanit, the ship named after the Carthaginian Goddess of Fortune, arrived at the port of Carthage early in the morning. Hephaistion saw, through the narrow window of his small room, the masterpiece that was the harbor of this famous Phoenician city. It was like anything he had seen before, and suddenly he became aware of how big was the world and how little was his knowledge of it. Hundreds of ships were anchored there, divided in 2 groups: the impressive military fleet, the silent witness of the maritime power of the Carthaginians; and the civil vessels.

_Carthage was in North Africa, in what is now known as Tunisia, and for almost 6 hundred years they had no equal in the Mediterranean. I'm sure you have heard about this famous city, its most known citizen was Hannibal Barca, that guy that crossed the Alps with his army and several elephants, a march that took him from Hispania to Rome, and the same one who defeated a far numerous Roman army at Cannae._

Each Carthaginian ship had 2 or 3 rows of oars and a bronze cover at the front to ram enemy ships. They were quick, deadly, very maneuverable and could hold 4 hundred sailors. These were magnificent ships and Hephaistion found himself wondering what would Alexander do with a fleet like this.

He would conquer the entire world –thought smiling.

_Carthage was a sea power since long before my time, they had no equal, but even with all their experience they were beaten on the sea by the newborn Roman navy least than one hundred years after my mortal life, at the battle of Mylae, one of the greatest of the First Punic War._

But suddenly the smile left the Macedonian's face. Carthage had been Tyre's colony, they both were Phoenician cities; what if Tyre asked Carthage for help against the Macedonian army? What if this impressive fleet moved to the other corner of the Mediterranean and attacked Alexander while trying to besiege the island?

That would be disastrous –he said to himself. Not even the Persians or the Greeks had a fleet capable of beating this one, and Alexander had no fleet at all—I can only hope the Tyrians are fool enough to underestimate us, or hope for the Carthaginians to be lazy enough to not answer a plea for help.

Underestimate us? The Macedonian shook his head, he had to stop thinking like that, he was no longer in the army, now he was a slave, what happen at Tyre was no longer of his concern but he couldn't help it. No matter where he was, his heart and mind would always be at Alexander's side.

The ship suddenly stopped. Hephaistion couldn't be more grateful, 12 days onboard had made him appreciate life on land; he rarely felt sick, and hated the sensation of not been able to stand up from bed because of dizziness and the constant urge to throw up. He barley ate in the last days and was very pale, but Adria had been very good with him, and had given him a tea to ease his stomach.

Someone shouted words the Macedonian didn't understand, but judging by the urge in the voice and the sound of footsteps that followed, someone must be giving the orders to disembark.

If Hephaistion thought the city was impressive from inside the ship, once he landed he almost opened his mouth stupidly. This was an overpopulated city where almost 300 thousand people lived; it was a cultural and commercial place for all the western Mediterranean, admired and feared for its naval fleet and the Macedonian felt overwhelmed by that sight.

He was still in chains but in those moments it didn't bother him, he smiled lifting his head to the sky, the soft breeze was a relief to him, as was the sensation of walking on firm land, and soon, he was absorbed by his surroundings, his gray eyes trying to cover everything at once not knowing where to start. The harbor was a fascinating place, full with people, goods and animals; servants, slaves, freemen, rich men…everybody running from one corner to the other. Ships leaving and others arriving from places Hephaistion never thought could exist.

- Ige! –screamed Hanon from his litter to a tall and strong man guarding the slaves—Take them to the market, and make them walk a little, I want them in excellent conditions before the auction.

- Yes, sir –answered Ige—The same place as always?

- Yes, yes…and if that rat of Khalil asks for his money send him to my house –said Hanon, and he disappeared behind the curtain of his litter.

- I will –he muttered under his breath.

Ige took his master's slaves inside a wagon that looked more like a cage, as if they were savage beasts; he would make them walk once they arrived, for now he wanted to leave the harbor as soon as possible before the heat was unbearable. Two fine horses pulled the wagon and took them away from the harbor into the crowded streets of a city that wasn't big enough for all the people who lived there. How was then, that all that people could be there, inside the famous and strong walls of Carthage? But, as soon as Hephaistion asked himself that, watching with increasing curiosity the narrow streets, the wagon turned and he found enormous buildings, tall as towers, dominating the entire view.

- They are apartment buildings –said Ige, riding at the side of the wagon and catching Hephaistion's attention. He noticed the Macedonian interest in the city and couldn't restrain himself from talking about his homeland.

- Apartment buildings? –the Macedonian had never heard about this.

- Yes, several families can live there at every floor, see –he pointed at the nearest building where a woman was talking, through her window, to the neighbor on a floor above her home—We could say that it's like having one small house over another, and each building has its own cistern with clean water.

Hephaistion raised his eyebrows truly impressed and turned to see the apartment building again; it was an excellent way of saving space and to assure that everyone could have a place to live, he thought, surveying his surroundings with great interest and forgetting just for a moment his sad condition.

XXX

Alexander left Kleitos and Krateros in charge of the army at Tyre. Even if the _hipparch_ of the _Ile Basilike_ wanted to accompany the King, Alexander thought it would be better to leave him behind. Kleitos could serve him better if he stayed and, between him and Krateros, supervise the mole's construction and do whatever it was necessary to take Tyre. They both were fine commanders.

- I'm not planning to leave for long –said the King to his officers, a night before his trip to Carthage—2 months top. No one can know where I am heading, the men will be told that I'm in Jerusalem, settling an agreement with the High Priest to assure the grain supply.

_Years later, I heard stories about Alexander in Jerusalem. I smile every time I heard about that, Alexander never reached Jerusalem, but he did write to the High Priest asking him for assistance in supplying his army during the mole's construction…Funny how gossip starts. _

Alexander took Nearchos, Perdikkas, Leonnatos and Nikandros with him; he wanted a small party of his closest friends, but Dismas insisted in accompanied him with 4 guards, the best of the _Agema_. Even if the King wanted a low profile, it was impossible to leave Dismas behind.

- I beg your pardon sire, but I'm the General's second in command and it's my duty to protect you –has said Dismas the night before. In his mind was still fresh the memory of the King's kidnapping at the hands of Melkar's men, and he had made a vow: that something like that would never happen again, even if that cost him his own life—If you insist in going to Carthage, then, I insist in accompanying you with 4 of my lads.

Not even Zeus himself would have convinced Dismas to change his mind, and at the end Alexander agreed, his officer was right, it wasn't safe to travel alone.

Paltibaal offered his services as a guide for them, and put at the King disposal one of his biremes, assuring him that his ships were faster than the Macedonian vessels.

- We should take his offer – Nearchos said when he was asked for his opinion—He is right, his ship is faster than ours, besides, the boys here would need every ship we have if they want to take Tyre.

Alexander agreed with him, besides, he wanted to travel incognito; it would be better to do it on a Phoenician ship. They embarked on their new adventure few days after Hanon's ship had left Persian coasts, very few people knew their true destination and the King prayed to all the Gods that everything remain like this. If the Tyrians knew he had left the army it would be disastrous.

Alexander knew he was playing a very dangerous game, some would call him mad, others immature, lovesick, dependant even weak; what kind of commander leaves his army in the middle of a siege to rescue the love of life? The King smiled. He had always known that he wasn't a common commander, and thanks to this he was the best. He was risking everything, but it had to be like this; if it weren't for Hephaistion he would be dead, if it weren't for Hephaistion he wouldn't be the man he was…Yes, he had to risk everything to gain everything and couldn't care less for what other people thought.

Alexander was the favorite child of the Gods; his luck would not abandon him now.

The Macedonians had 4 days on Paltibaal's ship and Leonnatos and Perdikkas were already bored. So far they had played dice, marbles, knucklebones, and checkers, they were like kids with a lot of free time. When they got bored of the games, they started betting about everything: "I bet you that bird would beat that other; I bet you that fish would eat that one…" Nikandros didn't give a damn about what they were doing, he was far too concern for his brother; but they were starting to piss Nearchos off, and before he decided to beat them until they were unconscious, Perdikkas and Leonnatos decided to explore the vessel and finally, when they got tired of that, they started to talk to everybody.

- Have you ever been in Carthage? –asked Leonnatos to Paltibaal, when he and Perdikkas found him on the ship's deck.

- Just once, but it was long ago –answered the Sidonian. It was a beautiful morning and the captain had told them they would arrive sooner than he had planned, thanks to the excellent weather; and of course these news had pleased Alexander immensely.

- I heard they once were part of Tyre –said Perdikkas, changing his weigh from foot to the other.

- Yes, but it was long ago –Paltibaal cleared his throat for what was going to be a long story—According to the legend, almost 7 hundred years ago, the sister of the King of Tyre, a woman named Dido, fled from her homeland after the murder of her husband at the hands of the King, and sought refuge in a no man's land in North Africa. She bought land from the locals and built a city. A couple of years later, I heard from my brother that the King of Libya wanted to marry Dido, but she refused and killed herself instead; burning herself alive on a funeral pyre.

Perdikkas and Leonnatos saw him with eyes wide open.

- Why? –they asked at the same time.

The Sidonian shrugged.

- I don't know… maybe it was a way to discourage the King of Libya and avoid that her new city would fall in his hands…I truly don't know –he said.

- And what happened then? –asked Leonnatos with curiosity, like a little boy, his attention captured by the tale.

Paltibaal sighed.

- Well, for many years Carthage was Tyre's colony, as you already know –he continued—But they became very powerful, not at land but at the sea, now they have a lot of colonies in islands of the Mediterranean, and they control almost all North Africa.

- What a story! These Carthaginians sounds like tough guys –said Perdikkas.

That was exactly the same thing Alexander was thinking, listening to their conversation from nearby, but he said nothing and acted as if he hadn't heard a word.

He used to spend mornings at the deck, watching the vast sea unfold in front of his uneven eyes, as if the ship could travel faster just because he wished it so. The King felt so impotent, doing nothing while his beloved was at the hands of a slave trader, only the Gods would know how was he treated; he prayed every day that Hephaistion's wounds had healed, that he had survived and were fine…He lifted his head and saw the clouds with their strange shapes, sailing through the sky with laziness and, suddenly, he started to think in Achilles. That thought curved his lips into a smile.

A night before departure, he had talked with the boy about his travel to Carthage in order to look for Hephaistion and, to his astonishment, Achilles had understood everything, better than many grown up men.

- Don't worry dad, I know you are going to find daddy –had said Achilles—I will take care of things here.

Those innocent words had made Alexander laughed. Achilles had changed and, it was in moments like this, that he truly regretted the boy were so young.

If he were at least 14 years old, I could have left him in charge, like my father did with me when he went to besiege Byzantium –thought the King watching the clouds—Aki will be a great King one day, I'm sure of that.

XXX

Hephaistion spent 4 more days inside Hanon's quarters at the market. The Carthaginian ordered to have him alone in a small but comfortable cell; his wounds were almost healed by now since Hanon wanted him in excellent conditions to sell him at a high price. Adria came to see him often, to bring him food and to change his bandages, and he was truly grateful for those moments in which he was not alone...if only he could read something.

- Tomorrow is market day –said Adria, while he ate his dinner.

- That's the reason why I have been here doing nothing? –asked the Macedonian with curiosity.

She nodded.

- On market days take place the slave auction –Adria explained—People from all over the Mediterranean came to the city, it's a very noisy and colorful day –she smiled—One can see the most strangest things you can image and people talking in many different languages.

- Sounds interesting –said Hephaistion sincerely, but then a sudden sadness invaded his heart, thinking in all the things he wanted to tell Alexander, about what he had seen, about the city and its fleet… but that wasn't possible because he would never see the King again.

- Don't be like that –said Adria in a sweet tone—Not all masters are cruel, I'm sure a good man will buy you.

He forced a smile, she had misunderstood him, but he was grateful for her concern; it was nice to have someone with him.

XXX

As the captain said, Alexander and his companions arrived at Carthage a night before market day. As soon as they landed, Paltibaal went to see one of his father's old friends and the man, named Hasdrubal, received the group in his house, a magnificent place near the Agora with a great view of the city and the harbor.

- Paltibaal! It has been years since the last time I saw you or your brother –said Hasdrubal, a man of almost 60 years old with a big and warm smile, embracing him as if he were his grandfather—You are a man now…I was very sorry to hear about your mother's death, she was a fine woman.

- The best of all –said Paltibaal, while Hasdrubal guided them inside the house.

It was a warm night, the sky without a single cloud and a gentle breeze caressing the plants around the house.

- But please, come in –said their host to all of them—I wish you had told me you were coming to Carthage Paltibaal, I would have sent my servants to pick you and your friends at the harbor.

- That's very kind, but we came in a hurry and there was no time for letters –said Paltibaal.

- And who are your friends? –asked Hasdrubal with curiosity.

- Yes, of course. They are Macedonians –said Paltibaal, now speaking in Greek—We met at Sidon.

- I'm Alexander son of Philip –said the King, not wanting to reveal his true identity.

- Hasdrubal –said their host—But please, come, dinner is ready; we can't talk with an empty stomach.

XXX

- Now, you can tell me why are you here –said Hasdrubal, while dinner was served.

- We are looking for a man that was taken prisoner and we believe is going to be sold as a slave –said Paltibaal.

Perdikkas and Leonnatos happily ate everything, after days eating the ship supplies this was a great change; Nearchos only rolled his eyes watching them and Alexander and Nikandros followed the conversation with all their attention.

Hasdrubal scratched his beard.

- A Macedonian? –he asked.

- Yes, he is the most important person in my life –this time Alexander intervened—As Paltibaal said he was taken prisoner 3 weeks ago and we know a man named Hanon brought him here.

- Hanon? –his host asked with interest.

- Do you know him? –asked the King.

- Everybody at the market knows Hanon –said Hasdrubal, taking his cup—He is one of the richest men in the city; if he has your friend you could only free him paying for him.

- That's no problem –said Alexander at once. He hadn't much cash, thanks to the army's expenses, but he had taken with him a very valuable ring that was in Darius' baggage train. He couldn't cause troubles in Carthage, nobody knew him here and he didn't have his army to back him up, he had thought a lot about this and agreed that the only way to free Hephaistion was paying for him.

- Then it's your lucky day –Hasdrubal continued— Tomorrow is market day, and if Hanon has him, he would sell him there, at the auction –the King nodded—How much money do you have with you? –a hunch told him to ask.

- In cash none, but I have this –Alexander looked among his cloths and showed him the ring.

Hasdrubal took it and he and Paltibaal watched it with interest.

- Very beautiful, this is worth a fortune; is it Persian? –said their host and Alexander nodded.

- It was the Great King's ring –he explained, increasing Hasdrubal's interest in it.

- You will need to sell it first in order to get money and buy your friend…lets do something –he gave the King back the ring—I'll buy you the ring, what do you say?

The King smiled.

- You have a deal.

XXX

- I have never seen so many people before –said Nikandros impressed, when they arrived at the market next day.

The market was huge and, as Adria had said, it was full with the strangest and most exotic things. Leonnatos and Perdikkas were like children, watching everything with fascination, and stopping every now and then to watch carefully something that had caught their attention.

- I should have brought the money of my spoils –said Perdikkas, watching a magnificent cloak.

- We didn't come for this –Nearchos scolded him.

- Nick, you are awfully quiet –Leonnatos observed.

- Mm? Oh! I'm concerned for Phai –said Nikandros, trying to smile but failing—This is the second time something bad happen to Phai and I'm unable to help him –he cursed, angry and sad—What kind of brother am I?

- Relax, I'm sure Phai is going to be fine –said Perdikkas, his arms crossed behind his head—You heard Hasdrubal, the ring is worth 70 _minae_, about 7,000 _drachma_. A slave doesn't cost that much, you know that; last time I bought one, he cost me 7 _minae_.

- Yes, I know –said Nikandros cocking his head, but he didn't sound convinced. Many things could go wrong, and even if he knew that Perdikkas was right he wasn't going to feel better until Hephaistion was again with them.

The place where the slave auction took place was full with people from all over the Mediterranean. For the Macedonians was like entering another world. For people here, Greece and Persia were distant places, but for Alexander and his companions Hispania, Gaul and Numidia could have been other planets because they knew nothing about these lands.

- Just when I thought I have seen it all –said Perdikkas, his eyes big and round, not knowing where to turn because everything was fascinating and new.

In other circumstances, Alexander would be impressed too, but this time he had too many things in his head to pay attention to the city. He barely slept the night before, thinking over and over again in Hephaistion; and while Dismas and his men opened a path for him and his companions, he could only think in rescuing his beloved, no matter what. But…what if Hephaistion wasn't here? What if Hanon had sold him in other place?…He shook his head, it was useless to worry about things he didn't know for sure.

Alexander needed to trust the Gods, they had never abandoned him, he knew, deep inside him, that Hephaistion was here, and his instincts were always right.

Hasdrubal took them to his special box in the market, and they sat comfortably there, protected from the sun by a tarp. A servant ran to serve them snacks, while Dismas stayed alert standing on guard.

The auction began shortly after they arrived.

There was big dais at the front, a rather short man stood there and began by addressing a few words to his audience.

- What is he saying? –asked an anxious Alexander to Paltibaal.

- Well, he is welcoming us and…he says he will start with the Numidian slaves –said the Sidonian.

The King had never before been in a slave auction and he began to despair, seeing how time passed, and group after group of slaves passed through that dais. The voices of people bidding, the shouts from the man on the dais, the angry voices of the slave traders when something went wrong or when they didn't get as much money as they had expected, the curses of the guards, the clink of coins when they changed from hand to hand… Everything seem so far, it was as if the King wasn't there, his mind and heart with the love of his life.

After what seem hours, the man on the dais started to speak again, many people moved closer and, for what the King saw, they were very excited.

- What's happening? –asked Alexander.

- They are bringing the most expensive slaves now –said Hasdrubal, his personal slave fanning him—The most beautiful women and the strongest man, the ones that can be used as guards or fighters, or the ones who can be sold as tutors because of their knowledge. Many Greek scholars chose to sell themselves as slaves to make money at some illustrious house here or in Rome.

- That's the craziest thing I have ever heard –said Nikandros, frowning—Who would sell himself willingly into slavery?

Hasdrubal laughed.

- It happens more often than you can imagine, young man –he said—Men who want to serve as guards, others who want to serve at important houses… There are many different reasons to do it; specially if you were born in a poor family and your only choice is to hope that some important man would buy you and give you the life you will never have in any other way.

- I still think its…weird –Nikandros insisted.

- There many reasons of why a person is sold as a slave –explained Hasdrubal—Do you remember the twins they sold at the beginning of the auction? The boys? Well, I'm sure their own parents sold them to get money, it happens a lot when a family is too big and too poor to sustain all its members…but don't look at me like that –he laughed watching the expressions of the Macedonians—Not all the slaves work at the mines or as rowers in a military galley, the great majority live very well, specially the ones that work for rich men.

They decided to say no more about the subject. They all had slaves but they had never stopped to think about their slaves' story, because, well: they were slaves!

- Phai must be among this lot, isn't that right? –said Leonnatos, changing the subject.

Perdikkas and Nearchos nodded, Nikandros surveyed the dais, but the King remained as a statue, no one had the slightest idea of what was he thinking.

- Now, I'll present you one of the most exotic slaves among today's collection –said the man on the dais, as two strong and tall men brought Hephaistion. A general gasp, as if it had been rehearsed, could be heard. Alexander stood up, feeling his heart beat faster, hitting his chest savagely.

- It's him! –exclaimed the King and Hasdrubal's eyes doubled his size.

- Sweet El! –his host exclaimed impressed.

Hephaistion's hair fell forward, partially covering his face; Hanon had dressed him in a clean and short wool tunic, he looked in perfect condition, beautiful and strong as ever and that had the audience impressed, still and in totally silence. Hanon smiled happily, sitting comfortably on a couch in his personal box. He was going to make a fortune with Hephaistion.

- A Macedonian! –said the man on the dais, his voice reaching all the corners of the market—Capture in Persia –he added to increase the public interest in him—24 years old, tall and strong as you can see.

- That's not a man –shouted someone among the crowd—That's a god!

- 6 _minae_ –said someone.

- 6 _minae_? I'll pay that for a horse –said the man on the dais—We are talking here about a strong man and skillful fighter –he nodded to the guards, and one of them tried to lift Hephaistion's chiton to show his magnificent thighs, but the Macedonian kicked him behind his feet and the guard fell on his back, making the audience laughed.

The man on the dais turned to see Hanon, and the fat Carthaginian shook his hand, indicating him to continue.

- 7 _minae_! –said the man on the dais, addressing the audience—Who offers 7 _minae_? He can read and write in Greek.

- 7 _minae_!

- 8 _minae_! –said someone else.

That was the most humiliating and disgusting spectacle that Alexander had ever witnessed, his blood burned, he was furious seeing how the most important person in his life was treated like an animal. Paltibaal was translating for him, but at some point he considered the possibility of stop doing it, because the King looked ready to kill. Of course Alexander had slaves, and not only that, he had sold almost the entire population of Thebes into slavery after destroying the city years ago, he had sent the mercenaries captured at the battle of the Granicus to work at the mines; he was not against slaves, but the Macedonian King was against the way Hephaistion was treated.

The man on the dais took Hephaistion's hair, bushing the locks away from his face and the audience gasped again, seeing his beautiful face and his mysterious dark gray eyes. People went crazy, and the biddings reach scandalous amounts that had the people near the market shocked, but of course that made Hanon immensely happy.

- What's wrong? What haven't you bid? –asked Leonnatos to Hasdrubal.

They had agreed that their host would be the one making the bidding, after all, he was the one who knew more about the Carthaginian market, but so far he hadn't opened his mount.

- I'm waiting –said Hasdrubal with patience.

- Waiting for what? –asked Nikandros angry—For Hephaistion to be sold?

He, Perdikkas, Leonnatos, Nearchos, Dismas and his men were outraged watching that grotesque spectacle and, they couldn't understand what was Hasdrubal doing, or was their host planning to betray them?

- Waiting until the highest bid is made –explained their host—Then, I'll make an offer.

Only Alexander seem to understand this, and he said nothing, but his companions didn't understand why they couldn't just make a bid and end with Hephaistion's humiliation. After 2 more biddings, Hasdrubal considered it was time to act.

- 30 _minae_! –said their host and murmurs started among the crowd.

Alexander cursed, if only Hephaistion turned he would be able to see him, but his beloved kept his gaze at the front, his head proudly raised; he was furious but was determined to not let this mob see him defeated. The King started to pace around, considering that this whole thing had been a bad idea, they should had rescued Hephaistion by force, that way his beloved wouldn't have had to suffer such humiliation, but the rational part of him reminded him that this was the safest and wisest curse of action. He had to be patience.

The man on the dais smiled, 30 _minae_ for a slave! That was historical.

- Noble Hasdrubal, is this correct? 30 _minae_? –he had to ask.

- Yes, 30 _minae_.

Hanon's smile was huge.

- The Macedonian is sold to…

- 50 _minae_ –said someone else, a man Hasdrubal didn't recognize, and the murmurs rose once again.

- 55 _minae_ –pushed Hasdrubal.

- 60 _minae_ –said the same man again. Hasdrubal paled and the audience murmurs increased.

- Who the hell is that guy? –asked Nearchos. 60 _minae_ was the equivalent of a Talent, which was a fortune. Who pay one Talent for one slave? The most expensive slave Nearchos had had in his life was worth 25 _minae, _and his father had almost killed him for paying that just for one woman.

- I have never seen him before –muttered Hasdrubal—He is the agent of someone important but I don't know who could be his patron.

The King was starting to lose his patience.

- 70 _minae_ –said Hasdrubal with strong voice. Darius' ring was a marvelous piece but, 70 _minae_ were all that ring was worth.

- One gold Talent and a half! –those words unleashed hundreds of voices around the market. You could buy a small ship with that kind of money.

Hasdrubal tried to swallow but his throat was dry.

- What's wrong? –asked Nikandros, his eyes on their host and then on the mysterious man among the crowd—Do another bid.

- I can't –said Hasdrubal, and Alexander turned to see him.

- Why not? –asked the King.

- One gold Talent and a half is a fortune –said Hasdrubal—This ring –he showed them Darius' ring—Is worth 70 _minae_ top, which is a little more than one Talent –he made a pause— In common circumstances this should have been more than enough to buy your friend…

- But? –asked the King, feeling his heart aching.

- I don't know the man who is offering that much for a slave, but he wants your friend badly and has the money to pay for him –their host's words alarmed Alexander; what if other of his enemies was behind this? What if someone else that wanted to hurt him and his beloved had bought him?

- Sold for 1 Talent of gold and a half! –announced the man on the dais. Hanon almost fainted; indeed, he had made a fortune that day.

- What now? –asked a very depressed Leonnatos. What was he going to tell his wife now? How was he going to face her?

- We use force now –said the King without hesitation—First I need to know who bought him.

- Easy –said Hasdrubal at once. He called one of his servants, gave him a few instructions and the man left running—We'll know soon enough.

- Thank you –said the King, dead serious—Dismas, send one of your men to follow Hephaistion, I want to know where is he taken.

- Yes, sire –said his officer.

- Once we know who bought him, we'll go to rescue him –said Alexander thinking quickly. His friends nodded.

- I give you this back –said Hasdrubal, Darius' ring still in his hand—I'm very sorry.

The King shook his head.

- Keep it, please; you have been of great help.

- What I don't understand –said Perdikkas, his eyes still on the dais, where another man was brought—Is, who could have paid 1 gold Talent and a half for Phai?

That is the key question –thought Alexander.

XXX

- A Roman? –exclaimed Alexander when they were back at Hasdrubal's house—A Roman bought Hephaistion?

The servant nodded.

- Yes, sir –said the man, his eyes on the floor—I heard at the market that he is a noble Roman, they called themselves _patricians_.

- And where is he now? –the King insisted.

- He is on his way to the harbor –said the servant—I heard he is coming back to Rome today.

- What? –exclaimed Alexander. He didn't know where was Rome but one thing was for sure, it wasn't close if this man needed a ship—Dismas! –he called his officer.

- Yes, sire –Dismas came running.

- Call the rest now; we are going to the harbor.

* * *

I'm very sorry, I couldn't finish 2 chapters this time (too much work to do and my boss totally hates me) I hope next week I can update 2 as usual, meanwhile don't forget my review please…reviews recharge my writer's battery ^_^


	93. Siege of Tyre Pt IV

**Hola!**

I was melting this weekend after reading all your wonderful messages, really a million thanks ^_^ You are great!

**Hello Phaisty: **Aww! You like the slave auction? ^_^ Thank you so much. I like a lot that idea, and I truly wanted to write it better, but again the clock seems to be my enemy these days, I just can't find enough time to do what I want. Yep, I couldn't agree more, Hephaistion is priceless, I'm sure Alexander always knew that but now he has a solid prove ^_^ Oww! You are very good to me, thanks again for your message, you can be sure that they are always very welcome.

**CHAPTER 85**

_Between Appius Claudius and Kaeso Fabius Dorso_

_312 B.C Rome_

"_Have you heard of Alexander?"—asked Claudius._

"_Alexander the Great of Macedonia? Who hasn't heard of him? First he conquered Greece, and then the whole world to the south and east –Egypt, Persia, and faraway lands that lie beyond any map. My father says we're lucky he didn't turn his attention to the west, or else we'd have had to fight him on the banks of the Tiber. But Alexander won't conquer anyone else. He's been dead for ten years now"(1)_

**-o-o-o-**

An avalanche of thoughts that threatened to crush Alexander came upon the young King as he ran with all his forces towards the harbor. After he heard that Hephaistion was taken to a ship and, in a matter of hours he was leaving Carthage, he had left Hasdrubal's house, running as if he were chased by a horde of furious harpies. He didn't wait to hear that his host could give him a horse, he didn't wait to hear if Dismas' men had other news, he didn't wait for the rest of his friends, the only thing that mattered in that moment was the fact that Hephaistion, once again, was taken away from him, to a distant and foreign land.

Alexander could run so fast that it was impossible for Nikandros and the rest to follow him, they had to wait for Hasdrubal to give them horses and a guide to reach the harbor.

- Do you think that Alexander lost his way to the harbor? –asked Leonnatos, riding at Perdikkas' side through the narrow streets.

- No, he has an incredible memory and a great sense of direction –said his friend, following the guide closely—He never gets lost.

Nikandros started to get impatience. The streets were very narrow and very crowded, at some point in the march he had enough, dismounted and started to run, determined to rescue his brother this time. Nearchus and Dismas followed Nikandros' example, and soon the entire group was running, pushing and crashing against the people coming and going from the harbor.

Alexander arrived first, and he asked the first man he encountered for a Roman ship. He was getting angry, no one seem to speak Greek here and he didn't understand a word of that strange language. He cursed so angrily, that a couple of workers jumped when they heard him.

- Is there anybody here who speaks Greek? –he asked raising his powerful voice.

- Yes, sir. What can I do for you? –asked, without breath, a boy of 13 years old. One look at him and the King immediately knew he was Greek.

- You work here?

- Yes, I help the administrator…—he made a pause to take a deep breath—You need something? –the boy didn't know who was Alexander but, something about the young King talked about power and greatness. The boy thought he must be someone important.

- I'm looking for a Roman ship, where a _patrician_ is traveling –said Alexander, remembering what the servant had said.

The boy nodded.

- You are looking for Scipio's ship –he said, and pointed at the right—There! At the end of that line of ships, next to 2 Egyptian vessels. It's easy to identify it, it has red sails.

The King thanked him and ran to the right.

XXX

When Hephaistion saw that he was taken onboard a ship he cursed.

Not again –he thought in total dismay.

The long trip from Gaza to Carthage, and the days he spent locked in that small room at the market, alone, except for those rare moments in which Adria came to see him, had depressed the Macedonian in a way he would never had thought possible. He wasn't a depressive man or a man that accepted defeat so easily…but being alone for so long, and feeling bad because of his wounds and the seasickness, so far away from his home and the people he loved had made him lost hope.

But the auction at the market had woken him up from his depressed stupor, had made him remember who he was and that, no matter what, he was a Macedonian noble, only if he accepted his fate quietly and bow his head then all would be lost, but as long as he had a breath of life in him he would never surrender.

Hephaistion lifted his head, and saw the blue sky. He was going to escape and he would return to Persia, to his King's side. It had been enough of self-pity. He settled his eyes on the ship and its red sails, following the vessel's silhouette.

First, I need to know who is the man who bought me…–he twisted his lips—"Bought me" what a horrible way of saying this, as if someone could "own me" –he smiled—Even if my heart belongs to Alexander I'm sure that, not even him, would dare to say that he owns me –he heard the crew on the deck speaking in Greek, to his complete astonishment—When I know who is this man, I can plan my escape.

The Roman ship, that look a lot like a Greek ship, wasn't as big or as impressive as the Tanit, and Hephaistion was sure it wouldn't be as fast, he only hope that the place where they were going wasn't too far, he didn't fancy another trip of several days…how was that Nearchos could tolerate being for weeks onboard?

Why do I bother? Nearchos is like the son of a siren and the Kraken, he had always preferred the sea –thought Hephaistion.

Someone shouted an order and the crew prepared everything to sail.

XXX

Alexander's uneven eyes surveyed every ship looking for red sails, but, when he finally found what he was looking, he saw with despair that the ship was leaving the harbor. What could he do now? He couldn't stop the ship, and then, in the same moments his eyes were looking at the foreign vessel, his heart skipped a beat when he distinguished the too familiar silhouette of Hephaistion standing on the deck.

- HEPHAISTION! –he shouted with his best parade voice—HEPHAISTION! –he stood at the edge of the dock. What to do? What to do? His beloved didn't turn; apparently he didn't hear him. He saw the sea and just one idea came to him, he was ready to jump and swim to the ship when 2 pairs of arms held him.

- Alexander, please you can't jump –said Perdikkas, trying his best to hold the King with Leonnatos help.

- Let me go! –roared Alexander in a chilling voice, while Nikandros shielded his eyes watching the ship.

- Isn't a way to stop that ship or to catch them? –asked Hephaistion's brother to their guide, but the man shook his head.

- No sir, we can stop them now.

- But surely there is a ship ready to sail that can take us after them…what about Paltibaal's ship? –Nikandros was desperate, he couldn't believe this was happening to them, not again, it was as if Hephaistion were smoke and trying to catch him were absolutely impossible.

- That would take time, sir –the guide tried to make him understand—To prepare a ship takes time and we don't have any authority to stop them.

Nikandros cursed and shouted in the most vulgar Macedonian against the Roman ship, drawing the attention of the people near them. The only one who was angrier than him was Alexander, who was no longer struggling; he was very still, like a statue, watching the ship at the distance.

- I want our ship ready as soon as possible –said the King in tone of voice that chilled their blood—We are going after them at once.

Nobody questioned him, and Nearchos ran to obey.

XXX

Onboard, Hephaistion thought he had heard his name, the words carried by the wind, but he didn't turn, thinking he was imagining things. Who would be calling him in this place? A man took him below to a small room, he untied him and told him to eat and rest, the master would call him later.

- You are Greek –said Hephaistion, watching the man with curiosity while rubbing his wrists—From where?

- From the south of Italy, I'm from a town called Croton –explained the man named Diocles—The entire crew of this ship is Greek; you see Romans don't have a fleet, usually, in the rare occasions when they have to travel across the sea they hire our services. So, this isn't a Roman ship but a Greek one.

The Macedonian had heard about this, there were many Greek settlement at the south of Italy and it was because one of these settlements had asked King Alexandros from Epirus for help, that he had came with his army to Italian soil.

- There are so many Greek cities at the south of Italy –Diocles continued, he liked to talk, even more knowing that he had a good audience and, since Hephaistion knew nothing about Italy, he was hearing the man with all his attention—That the Romans called the region _Magna Graecia_.

- Romans? A Roman bought me? –asked the Macedonian, feeling how the word "bought" burned his tongue.

- Yes, and one of a very rich an ancient family; they called themselves _patricians_.

- What is that?

- _Patricians_ are how the Romans called the noble families, the ones who descend from the first men who founded their city –Diocles explained.

- You seem to know this Roman –said Hephaistion and the man nodded.

- This is not the first trip we make with Scipio –said the Greek—He is part of a very small group of Romans that admire Greek culture. We once took him to Athens –he smiled remembering that—That was a good trip…—Diocles made a pause, watching Hephaistion for a moment—You are Macedonian? –Hephaistion nodded—I remember that 2 or 3 years ago an army from…how is it called? Epirus! Yes, an army from Epirus came to south Italy.

- Do you know what happened with them? –of course the Macedonian had heard from Alexander about the fate of his uncle, but he wanted to hear another version.

Diocles took a seat. Now he had a great pretext to avoid his duties and do what he like most.

- Well, I heard Tarentum asked for help to the Epirote King –he said—Once, not long ago, Tarentum was a very prosper and powerful city, the strongest of _Magna Graecia, _it had the biggest army and the largest fleet. But a few years ago, it started to decay and the city found itself unable to defend from its enemies: the Bruttii, the Samnites, and the Lucanians. So, they first asked for the help of the Spartans, but their armies where defeated; then, it was that they sought the Epirote's help –he stretched his legs to the front— The Epirote defeated the Samnites, and then attacked the Lucanians and Bruttians. I also heard that he conquered Heraclea, and gave the pirates a great blow when he captured Sipontum, one of the pirates' ports –he explained further when he saw that those names meant nothing to Hephaistion— He also captured several towns. If I don't recall wrong, he also sent envoys to Rome. The thing was –he leaned to the front—That apparently the Epirote was in control of the situation, but then, when everybody thought he would prevail, his army was attacked by surprise. The last thing I heard was that the Epirote was killed near Pandosia.

Hephaistion nodded, he had heard the same story, but he didn't know about Tarentum's situation. He had also heard another comment made by Kleitos, quoting Alexandros about that "he had faced men in Italy, while Alexander had only fought against women in Asia" (2) Hephaistion only hope that Alexander never heard that or he would be furious.

- What happened to Tarentum?

- They are trying to reach a peaceful agreement, but so far things are still very hot in southern Italy –said Diocles.

The fell silent for a moment, and then, Hephaistion asked the key question.

- Where is Rome?

_You can hardly blame me for asking that question. Rome wasn't born a great Empire as you saw on movies, Rome didn't sprout from the earth like the city you saw in Gladiator; in fact the city remained a backwater place for many years since its foundation, you can say that Rome had a late start in history. But, there is no better way of explaining how insignificant was Rome than using Steven Saylor's words about the Rome of the year 1000 BC:_

_"Elsewhere in the world, men built great cities, made war, consecrated temples to the gods, sang of heroes, and dreamed of empires. In far away Egypt, the dynasties of the Pharaohs had already reigned for millennia, the Pyramid of Giza was more than 1,500 years old. The war of the Greeks against Troy was 200 years in the past; the taking of Helen and the wrath of Achilles had already passed into legend. In Israel, King David had captured the old city of Jerusalem and made it his capital, and his son Solomon was building the first temple to the god Yahweh. Further to the east, migrating Aryans were founding the kingdoms of Media and Parsa, forerunners of the great Persian empire. But the island in the river, and the seven hills, remained unsettled by men and overlooked by the gods, a place where nothing of particular importance had ever happened"(3)_

- Rome is a city located at the center of Italy –said Diocles—The city used to be a Kingdom but, for the last 200 years, it has been a Republic. You can say the Romans are upstarts, they had won many battles against other Italian cities, like the Etruscans, but like…50 years ago the city was sacked and burned by a horde of Gauls, a nasty business. Everybody thought Rome was finished, but they rebuilt their city and in a very short time, if I may add.

- What about the man who…bought me? You said he was important –said Hephaistion, trying to gather as much information as possible.

- His name is Publius Cornelius Scipio…these Romans and their names –Diocles laughed—But learn something, the longest the name, the more important the person. He is the only son of his father and he is also a little reckless, I wonder what is his father going to say when he heard that he spent a fortune in you –he scratched his head.

- Why does he want me? –Diocles shrugged.

- I have no idea, lad –he said with all honesty.

XXX

After a couple of hours Hephaistion was summoned to his new master's quarters. The room was smaller than the one Hanon had in the Tanit, but that didn't surprise him, this ship was modest compared to the Carthaginian. Only one man was accompanying Hephaistion, and that caught his attention; Hanon didn't let him go anywhere without at least 2 strong and badass guards. As soon as the door opened, the Macedonian found a young man of 28 or 29 years old, sitting in front of a desk full with scrolls.

- Leave us –said the Roman and the man left, leaving the Macedonian in chains alone with him.

Interesting –thought Hephaistion, watching closely his "master." He was a very good-looking man, with chestnut hair, straight to the shoulders with a long silky strand crossing his face, and dark blue eyes.

Scipio took his time to watch the Macedonian before speaking in fluent Greek.

- Do you have a name?

- Hephaistion son of Amyntor –he answered proudly, as if they were in the middle of banquet, and that made the Roman smile.

- You haven't been a slave for long, have you?

- I'm not a…—but Hephaistion closed his mouth. No mattered how he felt, he was now a slave.

- You are far more interesting than I thought –he said, pleased with his decision of acquiring him.

- Why did you bought me? –the question left the Macedonian's mouth before he could stop it.

Scipio took a moment before speaking again. Hephaistion was too bold and too impertinent, but he decided to let it pass for the moment.

- I heard you were captured in Persia, I presume you were in the Macedonian King's army –said the Roman.

- That's correct.

- I'm intrigued about the Macedonian King –Scipio admitted—I heard a lot about his battles and conquests, and I would like to hear from you about his campaign.

This was the last thing Hephaistion would have expected to hear. He held the Roman's gaze and saw that he was telling him the truth...or half the truth.

- One Talent and a half are far too much just for wanting to hear about the Macedonian campaign –the Macedonian questioned him.

- It's my money and that's my problem, don't you think? –said Scipio, standing up. Hephaistion thought that he was hiding something, but knew that pressing the subject was a bad idea— Jupiter! You are as tall as a Gaul…what rank did you had in the army?

- General of the _Agema_ of the _hypaspist_ –Hephaistion tried to guess what kind of man was this Roman, but so far he wasn't like any other he had met before.

- You were in charge of the King's security –that impressed the Macedonian.

- How do you know this?

- As I said, I'm interested in your King's campaign and also in the composition of the Macedonian army –Scipio was please to see that he had surprised him—Why were you sold into slavery? How were you captured? –he sat down again.

Hephaistion took a second to think if he should tell this stranger the truth.

Well, why not? –said the Macedonian to himself.

- I was a spy in the Persian camp, working as the new commander of the Persian troops –he explained—The Great King found out and was furious. One of his agents set me a trap, captured me and sold me to a Carthaginian as a slave.

Scipio watched him fascinated.

- What a story! –he exclaimed.

- What do you plan to do with me?

- Patience, Hephaistion –said the Roman—I can think in many possible things you can do, you seem strong and intelligent, a rare combination.

The Macedonian had never been vain, but here was something strange. So far, Scipio hadn't made reference to his appearance. He was no longer that naïve boy that had served as a page for King Philip, he knew he wasn't like the rest and that his looks were the source of half of his problems, but, this Roman hadn't said a word about this…why?

- I'm not a cruel master –continued Scipio—If you behave you won't be ill-treated –Hephaistion said nothing—You may go now.

XXX

- There! Do you see now? –asked Hektor, Philotas' younger brother, to Kleitos. Both men were standing over a hill looking directly to Tyre. On it's walls where a group of men placing the artillery—They started to work 2 days ago, and the sentries said they also saw ships coming near the gates, my guess is that they are evacuating the women, children and noncombatants.

Kleitos took a moment to think about this new piece of information. He too had noticed the Tyrians had stopped jeering and shouting their rude words at the men for some days now.

- They are scared –said the _hipparch_ after a moment—I bet you that they never expected to see the quick and efficient progress of the mole. First they thought this was a joke, now they are taking us seriously.

- What now? –asked Hektor.

- If I were them, I would call the fleet back –said Kleitos, walking back to the camp—I have to speak with Krateros, I can bet you my whole portion of the war spoils that they are going to attack soon.

A woman laughed and that made the _hipparch_ turn. First his dark eyes saw Thais and her slave, but then, he distinguished Berenike helping Netikerty to carry water back to the camp. Kleitos felt a hot tickling through his body watching Berenike, her dress was wet and sensually attached to her body. He had seen her many times after their night together, but now, watching her there and knowing that Leonnatos was in Carthage with Alexander, his desire burned with renewed force.

- Kleitos?

- Mm? –the _hipparch_ turned distracted.

- About the grain, I was thinking in double the ration of the men working at night, what do you think? –Hektor asked again.

- Yes, sure, why not –Kleitos patted his shoulder; but before they continued their way, the _hipparch_ saw Achilles walking in his direction—Hektor, I'll go in a moment, I need to do something.

Philotas' brother saw the young Prince and nodded. Everybody in the camp knew Kleitos was training him, which had increased Achilles' popularity among the men: such a young boy asking the _hipparch_ to teach him to fight…yes, the men loved that kind of stories.

Kleitos crossed his arms and watched the boy. Achilles had his tunic torn and covered in mud, his hair was disheveled and dirty and his arms and legs showed bruises; but that sight didn't touched the _hipparch_.

- Where is the rabbit? –asked Kleitos with his powerful voice, catching the attention of the women nearby.

- He escaped –said Achilles holding his gaze, he no longer hide or look down.

The _hipparch_ nodded gravely.

- Too bad, in that case you won't eat today.

Achilles said nothing; this was his second day without a decent meal. He knew what Kleitos was trying to do; he wanted to make him strong and capable of taking care of himself because, if he couldn't take of himself, how could he protect someone else?

- Are you out of your mind? –Berenike's voice made the _hipparch_ turned—You can't leave Aki without food –Berenike walked to her nephew and kneeled to look at his wounds—My poor thing –he turned to face Kleitos—You are a brute.

- I'm training him, lass –he corrected her.

- No, you are torturing him –Berenike stood up again—What do you think is this? The Spartan _Agoge_?

- That is exactly my intention –said Kleitos and she looked at him with eyes wide open.

- But Aki is only 4 years old –she said without believing his words— Not 7 like the boys in the _Agoge_.

- The King asked me to train him, and the boy asked me to train him now, I don't see why I should be explaining myself to you –said the _hipparch,_ raising his voice.

- Because he is my nephew –Berenike reminded him, not one bit afraid of him.

- You know what? This kind of things are the ones that made this kid so weak and sickly, always coughing in the corners –said Kleitos, shaking his forefinger at her—Between Hephaistion and Alexander had spoiled this kid too much, and now you. The last thing he needs right now is to have a woman intruding in his training.

- I won't let you treat Aki…

- His name is Achilles, for Ares' balls! –said Kleitos—This mania of yours to use nicknames –those words caught Thais' attention—One day, this kid would be a King –he pointed at Achilles—A Macedonian King, and if you haven't noticed this kingdom has prospered thanks to the conquests of King Philip and King Alexander. Conquest follows the path of war, and I'm training this kid for that: FOR WAR! He has to be taught in the virtues of aggression and obedience, the kid needs to be capable of enduring hardship, pain, and deprivation. I need him to learn how to survive on his own, to think so he can recognize opportunities and seize the initiative, to be able to track, hunt, and fish, to navigate by the stars, to provide first aid, to recognize poisonous and medicinal plants, to build fortifications and to undermine them (4) –he gave a step toward her— And I, as long as I live, won't let a King of my land to be a weakling and a wimp, a pamper boy who hides behind his aunt's dress.

Berenike just stared at him without saying a word.

- And why are you still here? –asked the _hipparch_ and Achilles jumped, taken by surprise—You have classes with Kallisthenes, go now.

- Yes, sir –answered the boy and ran back to the camp.

Kleitos turned his back on Berenike and left her, muttering: "women" under his breath.

- Urg! That brute! –exclaimed Berenike angry, kicking a rock.

- Did you noticed? –asked Thais in a low voice, walking to her. No mattered if Leonnatos didn't approved of her friendship with the _hetaira_, Berenike kept visiting her every time her husband was busy, and now that Leonnatos was gone, both women could spend more time together.

- What? –asked Berenike with interest.

- The way Kleitos treated you.

- Like an ignorant and foolish woman? –Berenike was offended.

- No! He gave you explanations, he answered your questions and he knew that you use nicknames to refer to other people –said Thais, her blue eyes shining with excitement.

- So?

The _hetaira_ gave her a pat on the head.

- I think he likes you –Berenike blushed savagely.

- You are a hallucinating –Berenike went back to help Netikerty and Thais laughed shaking her head.

XXX

Night had fallen in Carthage, but this wasn't a pleasant and warm night, this time thunders could be heard at the distance, harbingers of a terrible storm that was approaching.

- What do you mean we can't sail today? –asked an angry Alexander to Paltibaal.

The Sidonian wanted to disappear in that moment; the King's fury scared the living hell out of him.

- Sire, a storm is coming, is not safe to sail today, but we can…

- The Roman ship sailed today! –Alexander didn't raise his voice but his tone was dangerous.

- Yes sire, but when they left the weather was fine –Paltibaal tried to explain.

The King took a deep breath, making an effort to calm down his boiling anger.

- When can we sail?

- It all depends on the storm –Paltibaal explained— But if everything goes well we can leave tomorrow.

Alexander took both hands to his head and puffed out, every minute without Hephaistion was a terrible agony for him, and now this.

_Wait_, he hated to wait; but he also knew it was a bad idea to challenge Poseidon.

* * *

(1) Steven Saylor. _Roma: The Novel of Ancient Rome_, p 296-297

(2)Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 223

(3) Steven Saylor. _Roma: The Novel of Ancient Rome_, p 16

(4) Nigel Kennell. _In The Gymnasium of Virtue_

**A/N**: I promise, as soon as I get my life back I will update 2 chapters as usual, but at least for now, I just can write one. Pretty please, don't forget to review and see you next week.


	94. Siege of Tyre Pt V

**Hello again!**

Apparently things are back to normal in my life, so this time I finished 2 chapters (hooray!) And again a million thanks for your constant support :D

**Hi dear Phaisty**: Thanks a lot for your great message ^_^ I adore to read about Alexander suffering because of Hephaistion :D Maybe I'm a little cruel, but it's great to imagine a man like him in this situation. Yep, Hephaistion surely has a great pride…at least mine does, but I like to think that the "real" one was like this. Owww! I'm so happy to read you like my quotes, I can't resist the temptation of quoting every time I found something interesting, so it was awesome to read you like them too. Well, you will know more about Scipio in these 2 chapters, I hope you will like it. And thanks again.

**CHAPTER 86**

_Between Kaeso Fabius Dorso and Titus Maccius Plautus_

_212 BC Rome _

"_I think I must have felt as men felt in the presence of Alexander the Great" said Kaeso._

_Plautus gave him a sardonic look. "Madly in love with the fellow, you mean?"_

_Kaeso smiled crookedly "What an absurd idea!"_

"_Is so absurd?" said Plautus "Alexander's men were all in love with him, and why not? They say there was never a man more beautiful or more full of fire –a divine fire, a spark from the gods. And Alexander loved at least one of them in return, his lifelong companion Hephaestion. They say he went mad with heartbreak after Hephaestion died and rushed to join his beloved in Hades. Who's to say you couldn't be Hephaestion to Scipio's Alexander?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous! Hephaestion was Alexander's equal as an athlete and a warrior, for one thing. Besides, Greeks are Greeks and Romans are Romans"(1)_

**-o-o-o-**

The ship arrived at Croton 4 days after leaving Carthage for Hephaistion utterly delight. His trip to Italian coasts was very different from his first trip from Gaza; he was no longer confined in a small room, he could come and go at will, talk with the crew and spent sometime on the deck, which was a relief for him because the breeze helped him a lot with his seasickness, making him feel much better.

He had an habit now of touching the locket, that Alexander had given him years ago, every time he felt sad or alone…Hanon's men had tried to take it away from him, but he had fought like a wild cat and, at the end, the Carthaginian had decided that the lives of his guards were more precious than the mysterious locket. So, he now used to watch the blue sky remembering Alexander's uneven eyes while pressing the locket in his hand, his talisman.

He would come back at his King's side.

But, if Hephaistion could summarize all the differences in one, he would come with just one name: Scipio. He was the reason why this trip was so different. The Roman used to call him every day to talk to him, ask him questions about his now famous King, the army, the campaign, the Great King, the Persians, the people, their customs…everything. Scipio was like a sponge, absorbing every word that left the Macedonian's mouth, and Hephaistion soon found that he liked talking to him. It was very easy, something that he had only experience with Alexander, his brother Nikandros or with Aristotle; the Roman was intelligent and knew what to say at the right moment.

- Does your King always lead from the front the charge in battles? –asked the Roman one afternoon, while Hephaistion recounted the battle of Issus.

- Yes, he always does that –the Macedonian smiled and, unconsciously, touched the locket hanging from his neck.

Scipio's eyes settled on the drawing that Hephaistion had made on the wax tablet, watching the lines and the battle formation with interest, taking his time to assimilate every word he had heard.

- This was a risky plan –said the Roman to himself tapping the edge of the wax tablet with his finger, imagining all these lines alive, the charge of the cavalry and the infantry troops engaged in battle at the river—I think that, this same plan with any other General in command, would have failed.

- My thoughts exactly –said Hephaistion with all honesty, feeling very proud of his King.

- And Darius ran away? –the cracking sounds of the ship could be heard, along with the distant voices of the crew.

- Yes, he did –said the Macedonian, both arms on the table— He left behind his mother, wife and children.

- These eastern potentates…—Scipio shook his head, and lifted his eyes to see the Macedonian again—They are all about wealth but know nothing about honor –he leaned back against the chair—One day, Rome will fight against them too…do you know? –he asked in a conversational tone—We have never fought a battle outside Italy; we usually fight only against our neighbors. But one day we will also fight in distant lands…

_You still haven't guess who was this Roman? You have heard of Hannibal Barca, but, have you heard of the man who defeated him at Zama? He was a patrician Roman named: Publius Cornelius Scipio, later called the Africanus for his magnificent victory at the north of Africa. The Scipio who bought me at Carthage was his great great grandfather._

_Funny how my destiny was intertwined with the Cornelii Scipiones. How? Well, The Africanus was the one who gave me the Roman citizenship years later when I was a vampire; his brother-in-law, Lucius Aemilius Paullus, later called Macedonicus, was the one who defeated Perseus, the last King of Macedonia. The Africanus' adopted grandson, Publius Cornelius Scipio Aemilianus, later called Africanus Numantinus, destroyed Carthage, the homeland of the man who had caused me and my King so much pain: Melkar… _

_And, as you can see, Diocles was right about Roman names. The longer the name, the more important the man._

- Well, this is our first campaign so far from home –said Hephaistion—Before Philip became King, Macedonia was a backwater kingdom threatened by the north and despised by the south. Illyria was our first enemy and the Greeks have always considered us barbarians.

- I heard something like that when I visited Athens –the Roman cocked his head and saw him for a moment, studying his expression—You don't like your previous King, don't you?

- Why do you say that? –asked the Macedonian, concealing all emotions from his face.

- There is something in your voice when you speak about King Philip…—Hephaistion said nothing; of course he didn't like to talk about King Philip but he wasn't going to explain why to a complete stranger. He brushed his hair behind his ear and after a few moments of silence, Scipio dismissed the subject—Never mind. The fact is, now Macedonia is becoming the capital of a new empire, don't you agree?

- So, you assume that Alexander is going to conquer all Persia? –asked the Macedonian amused, recovering quickly after that unpleasant moment.

- Of course he is going to do it! –Scipio smiled, looking like a naughty boy—Don't you agree?

- I'm the first one who believes that Alexander can do everything he wants –for the Roman didn't pass unnoticed the way in which he talked about the King, but he thought it was because he admired him; and who wouldn't? Alexander was everything a young and ambitious man could wish to be.

- I would like to meet a General like him –Scipio admitted. As all Romans he had to do military service if he wanted to have a political career, but contrary to many of his fellow citizens he had enjoyed his military service and one of his greatest dreams was to lead an army into battle.

Hephaistion smiled.

- Surely you also have good Generals in Rome.

- You are just being polite; we don't have a man who can be compared with your King, at least not yet… but we have some, yes –said Scipio, taking his empty cup and playing with it—One man that is a legend in my city is Lucius Quinctius Cincinnatus, for example.

- What did he accomplish? –the Macedonian was truly intrigued, he had never heard a thing about Rome and so far, his experience with Scipio had been really fascinating.

- A hundred years ago, the Aequians, Sabines and Volscians attacked the city. It was a crisis and the Senate, the group of 300 men that govern the city, called Cincinnatus to defend Rome and named him Dictator…you can say that a Dictator is the equivalent of a King, having absolute power –explained the Roman—Cincinnatus defeated the enemy armies and after that he resigned to all his powers as a Dictator, and went back to his farm, to work on it as if nothing had happened. My father likes to speak of him as a model of honor and virtue.

- It is truly is a remarkable story –and Hephaistion meant his words. Not any man gave up absolute power to work in a farm.

- There is also Marcus Furius Camillus –continued Scipio more animated, it was funny how, when he was happy, his dark blue eyes shone like the ones of a child watching a pile of candies—50 years ago he fought against the Etruscans, winning all the battles, but, despite all his victories, Camillus' enemies accused him of embezzlement of the Etrurian loot, and Camillus went into exile. Time passed, and the Gauls came, they defeated the Roman army at Allia, and invaded the city. My grandfather still remembers that, he was among the people who sought refuge and garrisoned the Capitoline hill…

- The Capitoline hill? –asked Hephaistion confused.

- Rome is a city surrounded by seven hills: Aventine, Caelian, Capitoline, Esquiline, Palatine, Quirinal and Viminal –explained the Roman—All the hills are inhabited…for example, my house is on the Palatine.

- So, your grandfather and other people garrisoned the Capitoline hill when the Gauls came? –the Macedonian recapitulated.

- Yes; they resisted there for 7 months –Scipio continued, excited as if he were talking to one of his friends—Many people fled, but my grandfather and others stayed because they weren't going to leave the city of our ancestors to a pack of savages. Many of the prominent men of the city stayed, sitting at the front of their houses waiting for the Gauls, and they remained there, immobile as statues even if the Gauls pulled their beards or mocked at them. Almost all of these men died horrible, decapitated or tortured just for fun –Hephaistion followed the story with all his attention—Then, 7 months after this, Camillus came back with an army and drove the Gauls out the city.

- What a story! –exclaimed Hephaistion—Someone should write a play about that.

- Fat chance, we don't even have a theater, let alone play writers –said Scipio.

- You don't have a theater?

- No –the Roman shook his head—Each year the _aedil_ of Rome, the man elected to take care of the city the public buildings and those kind of things, has to organize spectacles for the people, and they choose plays among other things. And each year a theater is constructed and, at the end of the games, it's dismantled.

Hephaistion frowned.

- But that's a waste.

- Of course it is, but that is how things are –said Scipio—Maybe one day we will have a theater like the ones you have in Greece.

- Do you like theater? –asked the Macedonian, even if it was obvious that he liked it.

- I love it; I have my study full with Greek plays, even if my fellow _patricians_ don't approve of it.

- Why not?

- You can say that for Romans, Greeks are depraved –explained Scipio.

- Why? –that was new. Hephaistion had heard from Xsayarsa many things about the Greeks, especially described as "barbarians" but never as depraved.

The Roman said nothing, it was hard to say if the question had irritated him or made him uncomfortable, but he stood up, giving his back on Hephaistion and turned his attention to the half open window.

- Its late, you should go –he said, without giving him a further explanation.

Hephaistion blinked confused. What had he said? Had he offended the Roman?…This was the third time Scipio did this, at some point in their conversation he became distant, as if every time the Roman felt he was treating Hephaistion like a friend, he became cold and suddenly dismissed him. It was as if he were afraid to intimate too much with the Macedonian or to cross that boundary between master and slave.

Hephaistion didn't understand him. He too had had slaves and he found no shame in treating them kindly, the best example was Kyros. Legally speaking the Theban was his slave, but he treated the teenager like his friend. Sometimes, while talking to the Roman, the Macedonian thought he could distinguish a very familiar glint in his dark blue eyes, a glint of lust, but it always disappeared so fast that Hephaistion thought he had imagine it.

And finally, after 4 days, the ship landed in Bruttium territory. Scipio didn't wanted to waste time in the small city of Croton and immediately requested horses to return to Rome as soon as possible. Everybody seemed to know the Roman, and Hephaistion thought that Scipio truly traveled a lot across the Mediterranean. As soon as they ate and rest, they headed to the north, leaving Croton behind in a couple of hours.

The Macedonian noticed they travel with a small escort of guards, who weren't Greeks and who spoke the same strange language of the Roman; and 2 slaves who always referred to their master as _domine_, which means _Lord_. So far, Scipio hadn't asked him to call him _domine_, but even if he asked, Hephaistion wouldn't obey. No man was his master and, he was willing to face the consequences of his actions in case the so far nice Roman decided to punish him for his blatant behavior.

They had some hours riding, after resting and eating something, heading to the north in direction to Lucanian territory, when the Roman called the Macedonian at his side.

- You are a good rider –Scipio observed.

- Of course I am; I'm a _hetairoi_ and a _Somatophilax;_ besides, the Macedonian cavalry is the best of the world –the Roman smiled but said nothing. Technically, now Hephaistion was no longer any of those, he was just his slave, but Scipio didn't want to humiliate him reminding him of his new status. He would have plenty of time for that.

How am I going to explain this to my father? –thought the Roman for the first time since they left Carthage. Scipio wasn't married, and since his father was still alive, he was still the _pater familias_, in other words the head of the family, and he had to explain his actions to him. And he was sure that father Scipio was going to be furious with capital letters when he found out how much money he had spent buying Hephaistion. But, one look at the Macedonian assured him that he had done the right thing.

Hephaistion really didn't know what was the Roman thinking. Usually, as Alexander liked to remind him, he was good reading other people, but Scipio was a mystery to him. Would all the Romans be like this one?

- How far is Rome from here? –asked Hephaistion.

- Its at least a15 days journey –the Macedonian opened his eyes surprised.

- Then, why didn't we travel by sea?

The Roman smiled.

- I'm in no hurry to go back to Rome. You see, Italy is divided in zones, now we are leaving Bruttium and entering Lucania, we have to cross Campania and then entered Roman territory in Latium. But I like to explore these lands –explained Scipio; he was still talking when an arrow whizzed at his side.

A man cried and fell from his horse and a group of armed men rushed to attack them.

If Hephaistion was waiting to see Scipio running or hiding behind his guards, he was greatly surprised when he saw the Roman drawing his short sword ready to attack that group of bloodthirsty men brandishing swords and spears against them.

As a slave, the Macedonian wasn't allowed to carry weapons but he didn't need them to claim the life of the first man who tried to kill him. Hephaistion crashed the man with the horse and then, leaned on his back to dodge another arrow. He moved before thinking, that was what years of combat had taught him, and reacted before his brain could process what was happening.

Hephaistion took 2 short swords from the dead guards, and rushed to attack the enemy. It was the first time he felt like himself since that dreadful night in which Melkar had kidnapped Alexander and Achilles; the heat of the fight was something that made his blood burn with intensity, and it was in those moments, when the line between life and death thinned, that he felt alive. He had never thought about this, but now he realized that 2 things that could make his heart beat faster and sharpened each one of his senses, were: to fight and to make love to his dear King.

The enemy recognized Hephaistion as the deadly machine he was, and started to open a path in front of him, too scare to approach that bringer of death. It was his chance to escape, and he was about to kick the sides of his horse when his sense of honor made him turn and look for Scipio. The Roman had been good to him, and it was a bad idea to run away in the middle of a hostile land that was completely unknown to him. He was going to escape, he had never doubted that, but not now, it wasn't the right moment.

He found the Roman not far from him, and even if he wasn't as good as the Macedonian, Hephaistion had to admit he was a fine soldier. Hephaistion swung both swords in his hands and pressed the horse's sides with his thighs to come to his aid. Before someone could react, the Macedonian half cut one of the enemies' head and the splash of blood bathed Scipio, the Roman blinked and, in those scarce moments, Hephaistion killed a second man, piercing his chest and twisting his blade inside; a mortal blow.

- Come! –shouted Hephaistion and Scipio didn't stop to think that a slave was giving him orders, he just obeyed.

They rode for hours, until their horses looked about to drop dead and then, they stopped and dismounted under a big tree. They were breathing heavily, and Hephaistion could still feel his heart beating fast, the adrenaline at his maximum level; he felt light-headed and dizzy when the last thing he could have expected happened: Scipio kissed him.

His brain didn't process what was happening until seconds later. He could taste the warm lips of the Roman and the metallic flavor of the blood, that covered part of his face, it was a strange sensation and for the Macedonian discomfiture he found this very arousing. Hephaistion reacted, dizzy because of that whirlwind of emotions, and pushed Scipio by the shoulders. He held his gaze breathing heavily, with long locks of his hair covering his eyes.

- What are you doing? –the question seem to wake the Roman up, he turned his back on Hephaistion and surveyed his surroundings, extending an uncomfortable silence between them.

- It's late –said Scipio at last, as if nothing had happened, brushing his hair back—We should camp here.

The Macedonian hated when the Roman did that but, for the moment, he didn't say a word.

XXX

- That man is a savage –said Cyrus Ochus, Darius' only son, to Achilles.

They were sitting among the bushes, hiding while eating the lunch that the Persian servants had prepared for Cyrus. The young Persian Prince had seen the way Kleitos treated Achilles and he was outraged; how could the King allow a simple soldier to ill-treat the Crown Prince? In the Persian court such a thing would have been unthinkable, and for Cyrus Kleitos deserved to be beheaded...at least.

They still took classes with Bahman and, thanks to this, Achilles was learning to speak Persian better than many of the interpreters in the camp. The first day Cyrus had seen the Macedonian entering the classroom dressed like a beggar and, with arms and legs covered in bruises, his dark eyes had double their size. Bahman had tried to explain him that Greek customs were very different than their, but for Cyrus Kleitos training had no sense.

Achilles didn't answer immediately; he was eating everything in front of him eagerly, as if he feared the food could disappear at any moment. For days Cyrus had been giving him food, not caring one bit of what Kleitos would say if he found out. Thanks to Alexander, the Persian Prince and his family lived with all the luxury and comfort they had enjoyed with the Great King himself and, Cyrus and his family always ate splendidly. It was a curious sight, to watch the Persian dressed in silk, jewels and gold, and Achilles in a dirty chiton after his training.

- Your father should stop this –said the Persian with all the seriousness of a boy of six years old.

- My father was the one who asked Kleitos to train me –explained Achilles, devouring a piece of honey bread. Lately his "Father" was the King, and his "Daddy" was Hephaistion. Cyrus had found this extremely weird but he said nothing; who was he to criticize foreign customs after his own father had been the one who sold Hephaistion into slavery.

Achilles had told him not because he wanted to reproach him anything, but because Alexander had told him that best friends share everything and Cyrus had insisted that he wanted to know. The Persian Prince reaction had been peculiar, he was very ashamed because his father's behavior had caused Achilles so much pain, but the fact that the Macedonian didn't hold a grudge against him, helped Cyrus to feel better.

- Yes, but I'm sure that he didn't meant this –the Persian extended his hands to point at his friend's sorry state.

- Well…—Achilles swallowed—I think this was exactly what he wanted.

The Persian frowned.

- Why?

- He told me that, when he was a boy, his father asked a man named Leonidas to train him –the Macedonian explained—And his master was very hard on him.

- I don't know…but I still don't like this man Kleitos –Cyrus was still talking when they heard the sound of alarm coming from the camp.

They peered over the bushes and saw 8 vessels crammed with archers, slingers and light catapults approaching the thousands of men working at the mole. Both of them saw how chaos spread through the ranks of men when the ships attacked, shooting fire arrows and heavy rocks directly to them. The first screams reached the boys' ears, the men working at the mole wore no armor and they were an easy prey; orders were shouted as soon as the mole began to burn in several places, the officers were desperate trying to restore some order, calling for reinforcements and trying to safe the mole.

Krateros were one of the first to react; he called for men with shields to cover the retreat of the workers at the same time he shouted to bring the archers. His first concern was to avoid casualties, his second one was to protect the mole even if that seemed a little impossible to accomplish without a fleet.

- What's happening? –asked Cyrus in a whisper, as if his voice could cause more damage, watching everything with eyes wide open.

- I think the Tyrians are trying to destroy the mole –answered Achilles, watching how the men ran away from the rain of arrows and missiles, leaving behind a great number of dead and wounded.

The boys stayed where they were, among the bushes, until the attack was over and then, they headed back to the camp. Cyrus was still talking about the attack, but his friend's mind was already thinking how were the Macedonians going to finish the mole if the Tyrians continue with their attacks. He left Cyrus near his family tent and he walked around before heading back to the King's tent.

Achilles could smell the burnt wood and see the smoke at the distance. A group of men were still trying to extinguish the fire; he saw how the wounded were carried to the tent that served as infirmary among piteous groans and moans of pain; months ago that sight would had sent the shivers down the boy's spine, but not now. Now, Achilles stood where he was, he didn't even flinch watching the open wounds and the blood covering everything.

Instead of feeling fear or disgust he remembered his father, Hephaistion, the way in which he had been brutally whipped and even with his back torn and blood running down his sides, he never screamed, he didn't do as much as moan. Achilles had that image burned in his mind and felt very proud while recalling that horrible memory; he promised himself that he would he a worthy son of his brave father.

He turned to continue his way when he found a woman in front of him, carrying clean bandages. Achilles saw her with eyes wide open, he had never before seen a woman as beautiful as she. Thais saw the boy staring at her, and smiled.

- You shouldn't be here, Prince –she said in that sweet loving voice that people used with small children.

Achilles remember all the stories Alexander had told him about Gods appearing before mortals, and he wondered if he would be in the presence of Aphrodite. Thais smiled one last time and kept walking with Sophonisba behind her. The boy could still smell his perfume in the air, marking the exact place where she had been; he turned distractedly to leave and crashed against a post.

- Ouch! –he rubbed his nose and ran back to the King's tent, turning now and then hopping to see that Goddess again.

When Achilles reached the King's tent he could hear the familiar voice of Kleitos coming from the meeting room, he was talking to the rest of the officers very quickly, and for what the Prince heard, he was angry and concerned. The boy turned both sides and, when he was sure that nobody was looking, he leaned closer to the door to hear what they were saying.

- We have many casualties –said the _hipparch_ to his audience—Not to mention the fact that a good part of the mole is in flames and the men are still trying to extinguish the fire.

- What are we going to do now? –asked Hektor, Philotas' younger brother.

- What else? Rebuilt the mole and continue with the original plan – intervened Krateros—I don't even dare to imagine what Alexander would do to us if he comes back to find out that we gave up –many men went pale with the sole idea of facing the wrath of their King.

- We can build protective screens of hide and canvas, and place 2 tall wooden towers near the end of the mole (2) –said Ptolemy and many men around him nodded their agreement.

- It surely sounds like a plan –said Kleitos, scratching his chin—Our archers and artillery men can shoot the enemy from there, in case they come back, and protect our men.

- We have another problem –said Nikanor, sitting at Hektor's side—Supplies and timber are not arriving as fast as they should.

- I know –Kleitos rubbed his face with both hands, he was extremely tired—We already exhausted our surroundings and the forest near here and I heard a report from one of our scouts that Arab marauders are attacking our men.

- So? What now? –asked Philotas just for ask, playing with his dagger, spinning it on its tip. He didn't give a damn about what was happening and the truth was that his mind was in other place. He had been thinking in Hephaistion ever since Alexander told them about what had happened with Melkar. He truly had hopped that the King had sent a party to rescue the General; he would have gone happily, after all it was a perfect opportunity to gain Hephaistion's favor.

Philotas sighed heavily. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the General out of his head; he had taken a mistress, Antigone, made Lysanias his _eromenos_ and he still longed for Hephaistion. That night, when he had found the General drunk, when he had almost slept with him had been one of the happiest moments of his life, he would give anything to be again between Hephaistion's thighs…

And my plan could have worked if that man, Melkar, hadn't interfered. Now I have to wait –thought Philotas, still without paying attention to the meeting.

- What now? Now we solve one problem at a time –said Krateros—First we protect our men at the construction site; we'll follow Ptolemy's plan and after that will see what to do about the supplies and timber.

How I wish Alexander were here –thought Ptolemy.

* * *

(1) Steven Saylor. _Roma: The Novel of Ancient Rome_, p 377

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 252


	95. Chapter 94

**A/N:** Well, it's me again with some funny words:

_Cursus Honorum_: was the sequential order of public offices held by aspiring politicians in both the Roman Republic and the early Empire; that was designed for men of senatorial rank.

_Consul_: It was the highest elected political office of the Roman Republic.

_Triumph_: In Rome, it was a civil and religious ceremony to celebrate publicly the military success of an army commander who had won a great military victory.

**CHAPTER 87**

_Between Tiberius Sempronius Gracchus and Kaeso Fabius Dorso_

_216 BC Rome_

"_We inhabit a much bigger world than did our ancestors. The Spartans, who are renowned as great warriors, consider nothing more manly than the love of two soldiers; on their wedding night, a Spartan woman must cut her hair and put on a boy's tunic, to coax the groom into desiring her. The Athenians put the love of an older man and a younger man at the very center of their philosophy. Carthaginian generals make love to their young officers before allowing them to marry their daughters. Jupiter had his Ganymede, Hercules his Hylas, Achilles his Patroclus, Alexander his Hephaestion –or perhaps it was the other way around, as Alexander was the younger partner"(1)_

**-o-o-o-**

Alexander arrived to south Italy, to Croton, just a day after Scipio's ship. Paltibaal suggested to rest and find a guide, since he didn't know the place and had no idea of how to reach Rome; but the King wasn't willing to wait another second, it had been enough with the time they had lost at Carthage waiting for the storm to pass, and the long wait on the ship. So, without loosing another moment, he went directly to the town to ask how to get to Rome as soon as possible.

- To Rome? –asked an old sailor at the harbor, sitting at the side of his big brown dog, his eyes on the sea and a bored expression on his face—The fastest route is to take a ship to Ostia.

- Ostia? –asked Alexander, making an effort to hide his anxiety.

- Yes, sir, it's the nearest port to Rome –said the old man, whistling every time he spoke because he was missing 2 teeth—If you want I can give you the name of a man who can take you there, but it will cost you, of course.

The King was very tempted to accept this offer, he needed to arrive to Rome as soon as possible. According to the people Hasdrubal had interrogated at Carthage's harbor, the Roman had sailed back to his city; what the old man was saying had sense but, something deep inside Alexander told him to keep asking.

- Do you know if a man, a Roman, named Scipio was here?

- Scipio? –asked Diocles, the same man who had traveled with Hephaistion and the Roman, near them, picking up some boxes.

- Do you know him? –asked Alexander.

- Of course I know him, half the town here know him –said Diocles, cleaning his hands on his clothes.

- Was he here recently? –the King insisted, keeping his emotions at bay.

Diocles nodded.

- We arrived yesterday from Carthage –he explained.

Alexander felt how a warm ray of hope fell upon him.

- Do you know if he left for Rome?

- Oh! Yes sir, he hired some horses and left immediately –there was something in Alexander's voice that made people obey him, and Diocles found himself answering before questioning himself about the identity of this young man.

Hired some horses? Then he left by land –thought the King—If I go by ship I'm going to arrive before them.

XXX

- We are going by land –said Alexander as soon as his group was reunited again.

- Why? –asked Perdikkas; he knew his King used to have crazy ideas but this was too much—According to the people here that will be a journey of at least 15 days, we can't loose so much time. Besides, if this Scipio went by land he has a day ahead of us, we should go by sea.

Alexander couldn't explain it, but a hunch was telling him to do the same as the Roman, to hire horses and follow the same route.

- No, we'll do as I say –said the King stubbornly—Dismas, send one of your lads to find us horses.

- Immediately.

XXX

Hephaistion and Scipio found a river near their location; they cleaned the remnants of blood, dirt and gore from the battle and started a fire, but it wasn't until they had eaten their rations and night had fallen that Scipio talked about the attack.

- It seems that we were the only ones who survive –Hephaistion kept staring at the fire. Spite of the battle and the flight he didn't feel tired, on the contrary, he was alert.

- Do you have any idea who attacked us?

- Thieves, deserters…this zone is dangerous since the war with Tarentum started –the Roman made a pause—We can continue our journey tomorrow, in a town nearby lives a friend of my father and he can help us to reach Rome...by sea –he sighed. The resent attack had ended with his adventurous spirit.

They fell silent. In those moments the least of Hephaistion's concerns were how to reach the city, he had other things in his mind. He raised his dark gray eyes to the night sky, it was cold but at least it was bearable.

- Why did you come back for me? –asked Scipio, turning to see the Macedonian's profile—You could have escape in the middle of the battle confusion.

- What makes you think that I want to escape? –he returned his attention to the fire, and even if he wasn't looking at the Roman, he knew Scipio was smiling.

- I'm not a fool –said the Roman—You have never thought of yourself as a slave and a man with your spirit can only be thinking in one thing: freedom. Do you want to go back to Macedonia or…?

- You have been good to me –said Hephaistion interrupting him, still without looking at Scipio. The flames of the bonfire dancing in his eyes—I saw no reason for not helping you, that is why I came back.

That was half true; but the Macedonian decided to say nothing more about his intentions of escaping. Scipio had read his mind, his plan was to obtain money and find a way to go back to Macedonia. Then, he would go to his house, to his parents, and from there back to Tyre. Scipio nodded gravely even if he knew there was something more hidden.

- I owe you my life –he said meaning every word.

Hephaistion took a moment, choosing his words carefully before speaking again, and this time he turned to look at the Roman.

- Why did you kiss me? –for Scipio's expression it was clear that he wasn't used to be questioned like that, only his father used that tone with him.

The Roman felt silent for so long that Hephaistion thought he wasn't going to answer him, but the truth was that Scipio was thinking if he should explain his actions, why should he? But, at the end he decided it was the least he could do, after all the Macedonian had saved his life. And he thought for long minutes how to voice his deepest feelings.

- I like you –he said at last. It was clear that it had been extremely difficult for him to pronounce those words. Was he ashamed? Scared? Or both?

- That's why you bought me? –asked Hephaistion. He was not judging the Roman, he just wanted to understand his present situation.

- Part of the reasons, yes –Scipio admitted, even his voice was different now. He was completely honest, bringing his most intimate thoughts and feelings into light—But, what I said on the ship is also true, I want to know more about your King and his campaign.

Hephaistion didn't understand why was so difficult for the Roman to admit this, but then, an idea struck him.

- This is the first time you like a man, isn't it? –Scipio blushed slightly and turned to see the fire.

- No, it's not…but it's the first time I like one this much –said the Roman—I…Romans are not Greeks, Hephaistion. For us is a disgrace to be with another man, and this is one of the reasons why Romans despise Greeks so much. In my city, every time someone says he admires Greek culture, people assumes its because you like your own gender –he made a pause, still avoiding to look at him—If my father knew this, he would kill me –somehow, the Macedonian knew he wasn't speaking metaphorically— A man who likes other men can't have a political career, can't follow the _Cursus Honorum_ and can't be Consul…all my ancestors had been Consuls and I can't disappoint my father or my family.

The Macedonian didn't understand quiet well what was the _Cursus Honorum_ or why was so important to become Consul, but he wasn't stupid. It was clear that Roman society and his were very different and he felt sorry for Scipio, he couldn't even start to imagine how difficult would have been his life if he couldn't share his life with Alexander.

- I should have never bought you –said Scipio in a whisper—You are too much of a temptation but…—he turned to look at him—You are extremely beautiful –how many times Hephaistion had heard that? Too many; but, there was something in this man's voice that made him blush.

- Have you ever be with another man?

- No, not even with a slave –the Roman smiled when he saw the Macedonian's surprise—I can't let anyone know…you are the first person to whom I confess this.

For a moment, Hephaistion didn't know what to do with this piece of information. In Pella it was the most common thing for a grown up man, like Scipio, to have a younger male lover; in Persia were eunuchs and, even if Xsayarsa had said they weren't prostitutes, he had also said that sometimes they slept with their patrons. This was new, and it was obvious that for Scipio was very important to keep it a secret.

Now, the Macedonian had many options of what to do. He could blackmail the Roman, which he would never do because he was a man of honor, or he could seduce him. It would be so easy…but he felt sick just thinking about this, he would never deceive the Roman, not after hearing his confession. Scipio had trusted him with his most precious secret and he could never take advantage of that, not even if his situation was this bad. He had been sold as a slave and was lost in the middle of an unknown place without money or means to go back to Pella.

Hephaistion sighed, he knew Scipio wouldn't free him in return for saving his life because he had paid a fortune for him, it would be like throwing 1 Talent and a half to the ocean.

- Did you…have a male lover? –asked the Roman with curiosity.

The Macedonian needed a moment to understand the question; he had been lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

- Yes, just one –so far Hephaistion had hidden the fact that Alexander was his lover in order to protect him. Only the Gods knew what an ambitious man could do with that kind of information, and even if he liked the Roman he didn't know him enough to assure that he wasn't going to seize an opportunity like this.

The Macedonian was still meditating about his new circumstances, when the Roman leaned closer to him and shyly brushed his lips against his cheek; the reaction was immediate, and Scipio blushed savagely feeling that creamy skin and the soft warmth of his body against his lips. Hephaistion just stayed very still not knowing what to do.

- I'll have the first watch of the night –said the Roman, again changing the subject abruptly—You can sleep.

Hephaistion just nodded.

XXX

- Alexander, its late and we don't know this land –said Perdikkas, exhausted after riding for hours without rest since they left Croton—We can camp now and continue tomorrow –Leonnatos yawned at his side.

They had hired a guide in Croton and the man was literally falling asleep on his horse, not used to ride for hours like the Macedonians.

The King remained very still on his mount, trying to see beyond the darkness that covered the surroundings like a mantle.

- The man we found wounded on the road –said Alexander without looking at them—Said Scipio's group was attack nearby and that only he and Hephaistion escaped, riding to the north. They can't be far from here.

- Alexander, I can assure you that I want to find my brother as much as you –said Nikandros, feeling his eyelids very heavy—But Perdikkas is right, it's too late and too dark. If Phai and the Roman escaped the ambush, then, they must be resting now.

Alexander turned to look at his friends, and saw a group of very tired men, Leonnatos couldn't stop yawning and one of Dismas' boys had fallen asleep in the same moment they stopped.

- All right, we rest now and continue our way in the morning –said the King.

XXX

It was near dawn, Hephaistion had finished his second watch of the night and was sleeping on his side, exhausted after all the emotions of that day. Now that the adrenaline had gone, it was replaced by an overwhelming sensation of tiredness and he was deeply asleep.

Scipio rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake. It had been some years now since the last time he was on sentry duties; but this night had reminded him of how much he liked this life, and the life in the army. One day he would be a conqueror and he would have a _Triumph_, to make his father and his family proud of him.

But…

The Roman turned to see Hephaistion. This would always be his weak point, and once again he reproached himself for buying the Macedonian. He had gone to the market that day to buy a bodyguard, the faithful Gaul that had served his family for years had died of disease and his father wanted to acquire a Numidian slave, he had heard they were strong and very healthy.

But…

When Scipio had seen Hephaistion on that dais, he had stopped breathing marveled at the Macedonian's unearthly beauty. In 29 years he had never seen a man like him and even if he tried to not look at him it proved to be impossible…as it was now. His eyes followed the Macedonian's silhouette feeling again that smooth and warm feeling invading his body.

His eyes followed Hephaistion's hair, flowing like a touch of smoothness and the sensual curve of his spine highlighted the strong muscles of his back under the fabric. The Macedonian was sinfully handsome, and he made the Roman feel butterflies in his stomach, he liked him a lot, and since he had seen him Scipio was daydreaming; Hephaistion awaken in him his most secret and forbidden fantasies.

The Roman approached him and took his fingers to the back of his neck, he hesitated a moment before touching the Macedonian. He licked his lips, a nervous tick, and sliding his fingers down on the fabric of his tunic, reaching his waist, up and down, his fingers throbbed wanting to feel his smooth skin. Scipio licked his lower lip again, lay down beside him and pressed his body against the Macedonian. He remained motionless for a few seconds, listening to the other's slow breathing, which told him that Hephaistion was deeply asleep.

It's so peaceful here –thought the Roman.

Scipio kissed his shoulder and followed the curve of his neck, brushing the silky strands of his hair. The feeling of his skin under his lips was so intoxicating, so wonderful that soon just kissing him wasn't enough. His right arm surrounded the Macedonian's waist and his fingers looked for his abdomen, going all the way down. The Roman suppressed a moan, Hephaistion had the most perfect body he had even seen and he greatly enjoyed feeling his warmth against him, inhaling his delicious smell.

Hephaistion opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his thigh, going all the way up under his cloths. Scipio kissed him behind his ear, tasting his creamy skin and caressing him with his lips and nose. The Macedonian didn't move nor did he show signs of being awake; he didn't know what to do, he didn't want to sleep with Scipio that was for sure, or… whatever this was, but he didn't want to hurt his feeling, not after hearing his confession.

Hephaistion's face burned, feeling Scipio's kisses behind his ear, but when his hand ventured between his legs he stopped the Roman, taking his wrist with force.

- That's enough –said the Macedonian, breathing heavily and feeling his heartbeat accelerated.

Scipio moved away from him, and returned to his makeshift bed without saying a word. Was he angry? Upset? Hephaistion truly didn't know, the man was impossible to understand. And what now? Awkward moment, very awkward. The Macedonian knew that, in Scipio's mind he was in all his right to touch him, because he was his slave and therefore his property, but in that place, the 2 of them alone in the middle of no where, he was not his master, they were just 2 men and Hephaistion was by far the strongest. He knew the Roman was thinking exactly the same thing and most probably Scipio didn't know what to do now, because for what he had seen, the Roman was used to do things his way.

The Macedonian opened his mouth to say something and end with that uncomfortable silence but, he didn't know what to say; what should he do? Apologize? And apologize for what exactly? Explain why he didn't want to sleep with him? He shook his head; that would only worsen the situation. At the end he lay down again and tried to go back to sleep, unsuccessfully.

Next day, Scipio and Hephaistion woke up early and continued with their journey. The Macedonian thought the Roman was going to say something about last night, but he waited in vain because he didn't say a word for hours; until they heard horses behind them.

- Someone is following us –said Scipio and Hephaistion turned. He had heard it too, but he hadn't said anything until he was sure.

- Do you think it could be the same men of yesterday? –asked the Macedonian, all his senses on alert.

- I can't say for sure, but we'll better get ready to fight again –said Scipio.

- The town you mentioned yesterday –said Hephaistion hearing the horses closer—Where the friend of your father lives, is still far from here?

- A couple of hours –said the Roman.

- We should leave then.

- And ran away again? –asked Scipio outraged.

- We are only 2 and we don't know how many men are behind us –explained Hephaistion—Our best option is to seek refuge.

The Roman wasn't very sure about that but, after a moment, he nodded. Hephaistion was right, it was foolish to risk their lives without knowing who was behind them.

XXX

- I seeeeee…2 riders at the front –said Leonnatos, shielding his eyes with his hand.

- It's Phai –said Alexander completely sure, he would recognize his beloved anywhere.

- Why is he running away? –asked Perdikkas frowning, seeing how the 2 rider increased their speed.

- I have no idea –the King pressed the sides of his horse and rushed behind them.

XXX

- They are getting closer –said Scipio, turning to see their pursuers—They are definitely after us.

- Damn!…Do you know of a shortcut? –asked Hephaistion.

- Not around here…

- HEPHAISTION! –the Macedonian's heart skip a beat. It was Alexander's voice.

He stopped abruptly and Scipio turned to see him as if Hephaistion had gone crazy.

- What do you think you are doing? –the Macedonian ignored him and turned, finding his King riding directly to him. For Hephaistion that was one of the happiest moments of his life. Now he knew how fairy tale Princesses felt when the Prince charming came to the rescue.

When Alexander finally stopped in front of him, Hephaistion didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop smiling, he wanted to jump, embrace him, kiss him and scream, all at the same time but at the end he just dismounted at the same time the rest of his friends arrived.

Before Hephaistion could approach the King, Nikandros ran and tightly embrace his brother.

- Ni..ck…I can't… breath…—said Hephaistion with difficulty, and his older brother laughed.

- You are a pain in the ass, Phai –said Nikandros, releasing him at last.

- There I have to agree –said Perdikkas gravely.

- What are you doing here? –that was the obliged question for Hephaistion.

- What else? We came to rescue you –explained Leonnatos—We saw you in Carthage but before we could do something we heard you had been taken to Italy.

Hephaistion felt terrible ashamed hearing those words. That meant they had saw him at the slave auction, he wished the earth to swallow him. Alexander had said nothing, he also was extremely happy, but he was just looking at him, as if he couldn't believe this was actually happening.

- You know them –said Scipio in Greek, making the group to turn and paid him attention for the first time.

- Of course I know them –Hephaistion was so happy that he appeared to glow and that almost made the Roman blush—They are my friends, my brother and…my King –he smiled to Alexander.

* * *

(1) Steven Saylor. _Roma: The Novel of Ancient Rome_, p 351

**A/N:** I really hope you have like it and pretty please don't go without leaving a review ^_^


	96. Vampire Memoires, book VII

**Hello dear readers!**

**A/N: **I want to thank my dear friend Hellysion, who made a pause writing her great story, to help me and share her spookiness with me. All the evilness behind this chapter is her master creation.

**Hi Phaisty**: Lately, every time I read one of your messages it makes me very very happy. Thank you for always taking the time to write me, it's always very helpful for me to know what people think, what I am doing wrong and what things could improve. Yes, Thais is Aki's first crush ^_^ I'm planning something here, but when Aki becomes King. Oh! What an interest question about Scipio :D Nope, he doesn't feel just lust for Hephaistion, he truly likes him, and if Scipio had had the opportunity he would have fallen in love. Thanks again for your support, you are really sweet.

**Hello Candy**: Oh! What a great surprise to read from you again ^_^ Thank you! You have no idea how happy makes me to read you like this crazy idea of sending Alexander and Hephaistion to Italy. I know, I have serious problems with Rome and I can't avoid the temptation of including Romans in this story :P I'm glad to read you like "my" Scipio, it's hard to create a new admire for Hephaistion since he has Alexander, and his admirer needs to be worthy enough to compete with the King. Oh! Philotas…mmm…I have plans for him, but again, as many things here, it will have to wait a little. A million thanks for your great feedback, it helps me a lot ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I took 3 fictional characters from 3 books I like very much: Anaxagoras, from Cristina Rodriguez' _Thya from Sparta_. Lucius Cornelius Macro, from Simon Scarrow's _Under the_ _Eagle series_ and Eric Northman from Charlaine Harris' _The Sookie Stackhouse novels. _These are not mine, and all credit goes to their gifted authors. And again all credits about vampire society goes to White Wolf's Vampire the Masquerade.

**In the Depths of the Abyss**

_Put a stake! Through my heart_

_And drag me into sunlight_

_So awake! For your greed_

_As you're slaying the dreamer_

_(Nightwish,_ Slaying the Dreamer_)_

_Mexico City, 2010_

- I hate planes –that was the millionth time that Lucius complained about the trip. The 2002 years old Roman hated cars, trains, planes, motorcycles and everything that he considered a modern device of transportation. The only one that was fine with him, besides horses of course, were ships; he didn't complain about ships… well, not too much.

As Hephaistion had told Zophiel, he had called his friends to accompany him to Mexico City in order to look for Vikos and the final fragment of Kaine's sword. Anaxagoras had been a little hard to find but at the end he had accepted to travel from the UK to Mexico; they would meet him at the airport. Lucius, to Hephaistion utterly surprise, wasn't in Rome terrorizing the new Prince of the city; well "new" was a way of saying he was not one thousand years old. Carlo was a 4 hundred years old Ventrue who was governing the city, for the sect known as the Camarilla, for a hundred years now.

But poor Carlo feared Lucius beyond all reason; and, since Lucius thought that everything Carlo did was wrong, they had a very difficult relation. Sometimes Hephaistion felt sorry for the Prince, Lucius was not only older, much older, he was much more stronger and, if one night the Roman decided to give Carlo the final death, no one would raise as much as one finger to protect the Prince. And Carlo knew this.

- You never told me why did you left Rome –asked Hephaistion trying to change the subject of the horrible trip by plane and, why these artifacts were witchcraft that should never have been created —Did Carlo kick you out?

Lucius roared with laughter scaring the people around them, who were retrieving their luggage.

- In order to do that, he would need balls, and I'm afraid that he lost them at some point in 1680, during the time of the castrati in the Italian opera –that made Hephaistion and Eric laughed.

The Viking's ghoul was behind them looking for the vampires' luggage and things.

- But…—the Macedonian tried to stop laughing—You have to admit Eric, that Lucius still remembers the castrati –he said teasing the Roman.

- Go to hell! –exclaimed Lucius making them laugh again—At least I don't sleep with anyone and everyone –he teased Hephaistion.

- There you are right Lucius, I sleep with anyone –said the Macedonian soberly, brushing his hair back—I even slept with you.

Eric laughed again.

- You two are very funny tonight –Lucius was trying to look angry, but failed miserably. He was too happy even if Hephaistion didn't know why exactly.

- You started Lucius –said Eric, trying to embrace him, but the Roman moved away.

- We are changing the subject. You never told me, why are you in America? –the Macedonian insisted—I thought you swore to never come here.

- I came to visit Eric –said Lucius with simplicity.

Hephaistion blinked surprised. Last time he had seen Lucius the Roman had had a fight with Eric. For what the Macedonian knew, his friends had gone to London to the premier of Romeo and Juliet almost 400 years in the past, and after that Lucius and Eric weren't talking to each other. In fact, things had gone so bad that the Macedonian truly feared they would never solve their problems. When Hephaistion called Eric to ask for his help, about 2 nights ago, he barely hid his surprise when he heard Lucius was with him in Shreveport. What had changed?

- Why don't you tell Phai the truth? –asked the Viking making his Sire uncomfortable—You didn't came to see me –he turned to look at the Macedonian—He didn't came to see me. He was in New York when I received a phone call from the bank telling me that Lucius was trying to open an account for several million dollars, unable to prove his income, and had mentioned my name.

- And why did they call you? –asked Hephaistion.

- Because I'm one of his best clients.

- And why were you trying to open an account? –the Macedonian asked Lucius—You who can't hate more modern society.

- I was tired of hiding part of my…fortune in a grave –said the Roman with all dignity—Shut up Eric! –he exclaimed when he saw the Viking laughing again. Of that peculiar group of millenarian vampires the only one who had adapted perfectly to the modern world was Eric.

- And? –the Macedonian insisted when neither continued the story.

- Well, I took the first flight to New York and, literally, jumped from a helicopter to see him…we had to talk –explained Eric.

_Of course they had to talk!_ –thought Hephaistion. If he didn't recall wrong the problem between the 2 of them was that Lucius was in love with his Child but never admitted it, and Eric was sure that his Sire hated him. The Macedonian could hardly blame Eric, sometimes even he thought Lucius hated him for the way in which he treated the Viking.

- He left me his diary –said Eric, his blue eyes on the Roman, who avoid to look directly at him. Hephaistion knew that Lucius had a diary but it really surprised him to hear that he had let someone to read it—And…we talked and, well, now he is my lover –the Viking couldn't hide his happiness making the Macedonian smiled. His good mood was contagious.

- I'm not your lover, you are my lover –Lucius corrected him.

- What's the difference? –Eric questioned him.

- What's the…? There is a difference…at least for me –said the Roman just to say something.

- Wow! You are dating –said Hephaistion truly amazed, walking with them to the exit while the ghoul took their things to his master's place.

- We are not dating, who do you think I am? A lovesick girl? –said an indignant Roman.

The Macedonian saw amused how Eric was the one holding Lucius' passport. It wouldn't surprise him if the Viking told him he had been the one who got one for his archaic Sire. Hephaistion almost laughed remembering the discussion Lucius had with the immigration guy when the poor man asked if he was Italian. Two thousand years later and, for Lucius, would always exist a difference between being Italian and being Roman, and he was Roman. There had been a civil war because of this back at the time of Lucius Cornelius Sulla and Gaius Marius.

- I would never understand you, Lucius –said the Macedonian smiling—Not you and not Romans, I lived for centuries in Rome and I never could understand your homophobia.

- It's not homophobia –said Lucius— We are Romans not deprave Greeks…

- Who is a deprave Greek? –asked the Spartan, suddenly appearing in front of them.

- I…I…never mind –Hephaistion shook his head. The only person capable of making Lucius stammer was his Sire: Anaxagoras.

**XXX**

- What now? –asked Anaxagoras, once they reached the street. It was a cold and wet night; it had been raining just a few minutes before they arrived at the city.

Hephaistion didn't answer immediately; his dark gray eyes were surveying the desert street with all his senses on alert.

- Azrael told me she would send a woman to meet us here –said the Macedonian, without looking at them.

Lucius crossed his arms.

- I don't like this –he said in a low voice—I never liked the Sabbath, but the Black Hand –he shook his head—They are even worst.

- I have heard of them, but never took the time to know who the hell are they –said Eric, brushing his long blond hair back.

- In a few words they are religious fanatics –explained Anaxagoras, somehow relief to see it was a night without moon. One problem less, no werewolves—The members of the Black Hand are among the strongest vampires within the ranks of the Sabbath; they truly believe the Gehenna is happening soon and they are preparing for the coming of the Antediluvians.

- The Gehenna? The end of the world? –asked the Viking.

Every vampire, no mattered how young he or she was, had heard about the Gehenna, also known by the mortals as Apocalypse, Armageddon, Ragnarok…and so on. Vampires believed that Kaine would come back and his return would bring the Gehenna; it was also foretold that the Antediluvians, the oldest vampires, the most powerful ones and the founders of the vampire clans, would rise again and would claim the blood of the weak, a massive purge where only the strongest and worthy ones would prevail.

- I told you, religious fanatics –said the Spartan—They have among their ranks bloodlines that belong exclusively to them and I heard that, they kidnap and raise mortal children to later transform them into vampires.

- That's monstrous! –exclaimed Eric.

The Viking wasn't the most sweet, loving and caring person in the planet, in fact, some of the mortals who knew him thought he was a cold hearted monster that care for no one other than himself; but for him, at his mortal 26 years old, to become a vampire and to learn about the World of Darkness had been a shock. Sometimes, he thought that his memories from his mortal days were the ones who kept him from becoming a complete monster; just like Hephaistion. He couldn't imagine what kind of creature were the one who, since he or she was a kid, lived among vampires, and not any vampires, the Black Hand.

- What I don't understand –said Lucius pacing around—Is why Vikos took the fragment and why did he came here?

- She –Hephaistion corrected him, turning to see the Roman. It was so funny to see his friends dressed like that: in jeans, T-shirt, jacket…or in Anaxagoras case, looking very formal. He had seen them wearing all kinds of styles through 2 thousand years, but that never ceased to amuse him, even more knowing that the Viking was the one who chose and bought Lucius' cloths—Azrael told me Vikos is now a woman.

- Whatever –said Lucius.

- I had been thinking about that since I knew Vikos was behind the attack to the antique store –said the Macedonian—And, I think Kaine's sword may be connected to the Gehenna.

The Roman uncrossed his arms.

- What are you saying? Completing the sword is going to call Kaine? –he asked truly in shock.

No one in that group had thought about this.

- I don't know for sure, but it's a possibility –said Hephaistion.

Someone who didn't know the Macedonian would have asked "and you are willing to call the end of the world upon us just to bring Alexander back to life?" The answer was yes, so his friends didn't bother to ask. Besides, they didn't know for sure the Gehenna would come if they complete the sword; they would worry about that later, when they had to.

Eric, standing behind the Roman, took him lovingly by the shoulders; but Lucius moved away uncomfortable with public displays of affection; besides, the Viking was by far taller than him and that made him looked ridiculous.

- Someone is coming –said Anaxagoras, long before a peculiar young woman with pink short hair appeared. She too was a member of the Tzimisce clan, and the tattoos on her arms looked alive, as if they could come out her skin and stand in front of them.

She stopped abruptly when she found 4 very old, very strong and very handsome vampires. As Lucius once had said, when a vampire turned one thousand years they became more divine, and even he, who hadn't been specially good looking as a mortal, could make a crowd turned to admire him now.

- You are A.J.? –asked Hephaistion when he saw the woman wasn't going to speak any time soon.

- I…I…—the woman needed a few moments—Yes, I'm A.J. The Templar Azrael called and…you want to go to the Black Hand, right?

The Macedonian didn't answer, because it was obvious he wanted to do that if she had spoken to Azrael.

A.J. shook her head, forcing herself to wake up.

- I can take you all to their headquarters –she added.

- Good –said Hephaistion.

**XXX**

- How is that you know the Black Hand? –asked Eric, once they were inside her car; a very old truck that had seen better days.

- Oh! I used to date someone who worked for their leader –said A.J., still feeling very nervous having them so close. She was just 97 years old, not even an _ancillae_; the term they used to call a vampire who was a hundred years old—Azrael also asked me to look for information about Vikos.

- And? –asked Hephaistion without looking at her, his dark gray eyes on the city. The New Year was close and the Christmas decorations could still be seen all around the place. How many New Years had the Macedonian seen in his long no life?

- She arrived 3 days ago –said A.J.—I heard she is in deep trouble with the Black Hand –she whistled—And she offered to give them a fragment of Kaine's sword to appease their leader.

- Do you know who has the fragment now? It's still in Vikos' hands? –the Macedonian wanted to know.

The woman nodded.

- Yes. Vikos has it, she hasn't gave it to the Black Hand yet, but –she made a dramatic pause, enjoying to have Hephaistion's attention—She left it with the guys of the circus.

- The guys of the circus? –asked Lucius frowning, feeling how Eric was trying to embrace him, surrounding him by the shoulders on the back seat.

- The Cabinet of Doctor Caligari –explained Hephaistion— It's a Tzimisce circus.

Nobody said a word but his 3 friends were thinking the same thing: A Tzimisce circus, what kind of circus was that? They truly didn't want to know, but they would help Hephaistion with everything they could; besides they weren't cowards, they could deal with everything.

The Macedonian, who was sitting at the front seat, turned and saw Eric whispering something in Lucius' ear; the Roman smiled and, as an answer, brushed his lips against the Viking's neck. For the first time since Hephaistion knew them, he felt jealous of his friends. He knew Lucius was in love with his Child, and he knew that Eric loved him back, but he had never saw them so happy. It took them one thousand years to be together, it would take Hephaistion 2 thousand to be again with Alexander?

The Macedonian closed his eyes for a moment. He was being childish and shouldn't be; he would see Alexander again and should feel happy for his friends.

**XXX**

A.J. left them at the circus place and gave Eric his cell phone number, since Eric was the only one who knew how to use one. Anaxagoras surveyed their surroundings with distrust, it was a lonely, dark, and cold wasteland hidden behind two very old buildings that looked deserted. From where the Spartan was standing, he saw, what it looked like a common circus, just that there was no one outside. It looked like an abandoned place.

- Have you ever been at this…circus? –asked Anaxagoras without looking at Hephaistion.

The Macedonian cocked his head.

- Just once, it's a…peculiar place for a Tzimisce –he said—Azrael likes the place, and I liked the owner, Caligari –he smiled.

- You sleep with him too? –asked Lucius, teasing him.

- Yes, Lucius; why do you ask? Are you jealous? –Hephaistion struck back—I'm very lucky that Vikos decided to leave the fragment here –he continued—It will be easier to retrieve it.

Unlike the exterior, inside the circus was crowded, mostly members of the clan Tzimisce could be seen there, but Hephaistion also recognized members of the Toreador anti tribe clan, the branch of the Toreador clan that had refused to serve the Camarilla and was counted in the ranks of the Sabbath. There were also other members of the Sabbath there, and a couple of Baali, a very strange and cruel bloodline, not properly a clan because they were very few and they didn't descend from an Antediluvian, but they were feared even in the Sabbath.

The darkness of the place was like the curtain of a theater of unspeakable horrors. Every labyrinthine corner surprised their eyes with the arts of the undead, which showed up as pieces of a long nightmare. Flesh and bone had being warped to match the sinuous patterns of the mind masters of this circus of the night; lives and wills, all crushed just to give birth to a show that could rip screams out of the children of Kaine themselves.

A woman with red skin and long horns supported herself in just the black bones of her legs, and she smiled a feverish smile to them.

A gorgeous man and woman were embraced in a Victorian divan, never to let go as their bodies were welded together. The perfect commitment.

Many eyes followed them from the shadows as they passed; many more were too lost in their own hells to notice them, and some others showed them their sublime agony with something akin to pride. Madness took form in them, but if no one saw it then they did not exist.

_Interesting_ –thought Hephaistion, walking among them as if he owned the place.

- What are we looking for? –asked Anaxagoras, repulsed at the decadent spectacle.

- A man with a modify ghoul called Cesare –said the Macedonian, as if they were in the park watching the swans and the balloon sellers.

The Spartan made a face. He hated Tzimisce ghouls because these vampires used to reduce human beings into depraved and hideous toys to amuse their insane curiosity. It was quite a sight.

- I have a question –said a very uncomfortable Lucius. He would never get used to this kind of evilness and cruelty—How do you know that this Caligari is going to give you the fragment?

Hephaistion smiled almost sweetly.

- Everybody wants to do me favors –he said—Ever since I slept with him he has been dying to do it again. He will give me the fragment.

The Roman said no more.

Anaxagoras made another face when he saw the famous Caligari, he was the kind of vampire he hated, the kind he didn't understand and had no intentions in doing so, with a decadent and twisted beauty in him. And, as Hephaistion had predicted, Caligari was more than willing to help him, but…

- You know Vikos –he said—She is dangerous and well connected.

- Are you saying that you are afraid of her? –the Macedonian teased him.

- I said nothing of the sort –Caligari assured him—But she entrusted me with that fragment.

- Do you know what kind of problem does she have with the Black Hand?

- As a matter of fact I do –said Caligari amused—She insulted their leader –Hephaistion laughed, who is his or her right mind insults the leader of the Black Hand?—Apparently Vikos, and the infamous Teresita, had a reunion with Polonia at New York. Teresita, as the leader of the _Manus Nigrum,_ was asked for help in the war against the Camarilla. Well, Teresita said they couldn't help because they had more important things to attend, they have signs, she said, that Kaine is coming very soon. As you can imagine Vikos was furious, she laughed and said that was nonsense and called Teresita…how was it? Oh yes, a lunatic, fanatic and a moron. The Black Hand took it as a personal insult to all of them and now they want her brightening sunrises.

- And they agreed to forget everything if she gave them the fragment?

- That's what Vikos said.

Hephaistion gave him his most charming and seductive smile and softened his voice.

- Then, everything it's quite simple, don't you think? –he said—You give me the fragment, and the Black Hand gives Vikos the final death before she can do as much as to raise a finger against you.

_And I get my revenge at last_ –thought the Macedonian. Vikos had killed Sasha, the reincarnation of Alexander's soul, and now he would assure that the Black Hand killed Vikos, and knowing the Black Hand it wasn't going to be pretty...or quick.

- Now, now. What makes you think I'm going to give you the fragment so easily? –asked Caligari—If you and the Black Hand want it, then it must be very valuable.

- As I see this, you can stay here wondering why is a worthless piece of metal so valuable, or you can trade it for something you have wanted for a very long time –said the Macedonian.

**XXX**

- I can't believe he is actually doing this –said Lucius, leaving the circus with Eric and Anaxagoras—Did you see that freak?

- Lucius, Phai is perfectly capable of taking care of himself –said Anaxagoras, now feeling much better after leaving that place—And for me, I'm going to my haven.

- You have a haven here? –asked the Roman with curiosity.

- What did I teach you? You must always have a haven in every city you are planning to visit –the Spartan scolded him as if he were a small child—Where are you staying?

- He is coming with me –said Eric before his Sire could do as much as open his mouth.

- That's not true –said the Roman—Eric is staying with me.

The Viking decided to say nothing. He couldn't blame Lucius for being so cold with him in public, and sometimes in private too, he had been a Roman Centurion and served in the Legions for 15 years before becoming a vampire; Eric was sure that if he had met Lucius when he was still alive, he wouldn't have been much different, well except for the fact that the Roman, when he was alive, was as intolerant as many old Republican Romans regarding homosexual relationships.

_And as many Viking men of my hometown_ –thought Eric, smiling.

**XXX**

- How did it go last night? –asked Eric when they saw Hephaistion the following night.

The Macedonian was so happy that he couldn't stop smiling.

- Perfect! –he said—The last fragment of Kaine's sword is mine –he announced proudly.

- What now? –asked Anaxagoras.

- Now, I have to perform a very complicated ritual that will take months to complete –explained the Macedonian—I'm coming back to New York and I'll let you know when I have everything ready…what are you doing now?

- I'll go back to Europe –said the Spartan—I don't like this continent.

- And I'm coming back to Shreveport with Lucius –said Eric.

- Why are you staying in New York? –asked Lucius with curiosity—What are you doing there.

- Oh, you'll never guess –said Hephaistion mysteriously.

They headed back together to the airport, Eric's ghoul was driving. Again, it was a cold night and the thunders and lightings were announcing a terrible storm, gusts of wind whipped the trees making them bow at their mercy, and for a moment Hephaistion wondered if it was a hurricane. Of course that this was unlikely because hurricanes never reach Mexico City.

Three black and armor trucks appeared almost from nowhere and blocked their way, making the ghoul to stop the car abruptly making the tires screech.

- What now? –asked Lucius with all his senses on alert.

- I-I-I don't know, sir –answered Eric' ghoul scared—They just appeared suddenly and…

- It's the Black Hand –said Hephaistion.

- How do you know that? –asked the Viking.

- A hunch.

Hephaistion's hunch was correct, as soon as they came out of the car they were surrounded by a group of 10 vampires, almost all of them part of the Assamite clan, the assassins, but their leader was different, a tall man of dark skin with a series of tattoos on his bald head dressed in an expensive suit.

- I don't want to lose time here –said the dark man, walking to them—I know you have a fragment of a blue metal and you will give it to me now.

Lucius laughed rudely.

- What makes you think that we are going to obey your orders? –he asked, challenging, and not one bit scared. That caught the newcomer's attention.

- You are surrounded and outnumber, I promise to kill you quickly if you cooperate.

- I have a better idea –said the Roman—Why don't you and your "cooperation" get the hell out of here?

The dark man smiled amused.

- What's your name? –he asked with interest.

- Lucius Cornelius Macro –the man's eyes shone with excitement.

- You are Roman.

That caught Hephaistion's attention, why was this so important?

- I am –said Lucius proudly—Who the hell are you?

- My name is Masika, a member of the Brujah anti tribe clan.

- Never heard of you sunshine –said the Roman.

- Oh, but you have heard of the man I served almost all my mortal life –Hephaistion didn't like this. The Brujah smiled—I was one of the most trusted men of Hannibal Barca.

The Macedonian started to worry. This was bad, very bad, Masika was older than Lucius and Eric and almost the same age as Hephaistion, the only one there who could defeated him easily was Anaxagoras, and judging by the Spartan expression he was thinking the same thing.

- Lets do this, Roman –said Masika—If you defeat me, I will let you all go; but if I win I'll have your head as a trophy.

- Deal –said Lucius before somebody else could say something.

- Lucius you are insane –said an extremely worried Viking, while Masika took off his jacket—That man is older than you.

- So? I can win, I know it –said the Roman stubbornly, drawing his _gladius, _a short Roman sword.

- You can't win –said Eric angry.

- You are insulting me –Lucius answered starting to get furious.

- To tell you the truth is an insult? –the Viking insisted.

- I'm your Sire and I'm stronger than you, don't you dare to talk to me as if I were the blond waitress you used to date –said the Roman in a terrible mood.

- I can't let you do this –said Hephaistion, approaching his friend—The fragment is mine I should be the one fighting against him.

- This has nothing to do with the fragment; didn't you listen? The man is a Carthaginian and a Brujah, you know the clan Brujah was the one who controlled Carthage and they have always hated my clan, the Ventrue, for destroying their favorite city –said Lucius—This is my fight.

- Anaxagoras say something to him –asked Hephaistion, he wanted the fragment but not at the expense of his friend's no-life.

- Lucius, this man is much stronger than you –said the Spartan very serious.

- We don't know that, we just know he is older –said the Roman stubbornly. For vampires age and strength was the same thing.

- Are you sure you can defeat him? –asked Anaxagoras holding his gaze.

- I know I can do it –his Sire nodded.

- Good luck –said the Spartan and, Eric and Hephaistion saw him as if he were crazy.

_Two thousand years later I should know Anaxagoras better than this_ –thought the Macedonian shaking his head.

- And I don't want any of you intervening in my fight, understood? –Lucius demanded, but Hephaistion and Eric said nothing.

The Spartan could have agreed with this madness but the Viking was thinking that, in the instance he saw his Sire loosing the fight, he would help him, even if Lucius hated him after that for the rest of his no-life, but he loved him too much to remain there watching him suffer the final death.

The rest of the members of the Black Hand stepped back and prepared to witness a great duel between 2 vampires of more than 2 thousand years old. Masika held an extremely long spear and prepare to attack his opponent.

- Do you know how many Romans have I killed? –asked Masika, teasing Lucius—Thousands upon thousands, many Romans begged for their pathetic lives, I wonder, when your time comes, would you beg too?

Lucius clenched his jaw furious, but he knew better than fall into his trap. Hephaistion saw Eric's concern and felt the urge to say something to him, like "everything is going to be fine" but he couldn't, he too was extremely worried for his friend.

It was an incredible fight. Both vampires knew many different Disciplines, starting with a very advance knowledge of Celerity which made them move at an impossible speed, Masika tried to pierce Lucius with his spear but Lucius transformed into mist. When the Roman tried to cut the Carthaginian's arm, Masika turned his skin as hard as the marble. At first it appeared to be a fair fight, but Hephaistion soon noticed that Lucius was getting tired, in order to keep Masika's pace he was pushing his body to the limit.

The Carthaginian noticed this and, at some point, he pushed the Roman even harder and his deadly spear tasted his ancient blood. Soon, Masika was hitting Lucius without pause and without mercy and Hephaistion had to take Eric by the arm to stop him before he intervened in the middle of the fight.

- Let me go! –said the Viking, his fangs extended menacingly.

- He can win –said the Macedonian—He still can win –at some point in the fight he had changed his mind, and now he truly thought his friend had a change.

Masika pierced Lucius' stomach. The Roman dropped his _gladius_, and the short sword hit the ground in a metallic sound. The rain poured down, falling upon the 2 warriors and the witnesses, but no one moved. Masika smiled horribly, but when he tried to retrieve his spear, the Roman took it with force, a thick tear of blood ran down at one side of Lucius' mouth. The pain was excruciating, the edge of the spear eating his flesh and his insides, but Lucius endured it, he took advantage of his opponents surprise and, cut his throat, transforming his right hand into claws. Masika released the spear to take both hands to his neck and then, the Roman took the spear out and used it to cut the Carthaginian's head.

That took the rest of Lucius strength and the fell on his knees. Eric was the first one to run at his side; the rain pouring down and the lightings illuminating everything, making the pool of blood under the Roman look silver.

- I…told you…I…win –said the Roman with difficulty.

- Shut up –said Eric, but his voice trembled. He embraced his Sire and felt the Roman leaning his head against his chest.

- Don't move –said Hephaistion, kneeling at his side. He used Vicissitude to close his wounds ignoring the cold rain—He almost got you.

- Almost…doesn't count…

Anaxagoras stood defiant facing the rest of the vampires, but the sight of their headless leader served to scare them, and soon they were alone again.

- We can't leave tonight –said Eric, watching Lucius' body soaked in blood and water—We'll stay another night.

- I'll stay with you –said Hephaistion but the Viking shook his head.

- They are after the fragment; you should go now while you can –said Eric—I'll call you as soon as we are back at Shreveport.

Hephaistion didn't like the idea of leaving them, but he had to admit his friend was right.

- All right, but be careful –he said.

- I'll stay with them; don't worry –Anaxagoras reassured him.

The Macedonian nodded and left.


	97. Siege of Tyre Pt VI

**CHAPTER 88**

There is a time, in every man's life, when he had to face an awkward moment, and for Hephaistion the most awkward moment of his mortal life was the day when he had reunited in the same place: Alexander, Scipio and Paltibaal. He truly wished for a thunderbolt to stick him down and leave him unconscious so he wouldn't have to face this moment awake. But as things were, the Gods appeared to hate Hephaistion, just as much as the Macedonian hated them, and decided to leave him alone.

_Great! The only one missing here is Philotas_ –thought Hephaistion, trying his best to remain calm.

After the initial shock, the group had moved at the side of the road to…to what exactly? Alexander didn't have to wait for his beloved to make the introductions to know that, the man at his side, was the famous Scipio who had bought him at Carthage. Even if the King knew nothing about the Roman's romantic interest in Hephaistion he didn't like him, why? Because thanks to him he had been unable to buy his beloved's freedom at Carthage and, he had had to come here.

And what about Scipio? If Hephaistion had hopped to find him like a fan-boy in the presence of the Great Alexander, he hopped in vain. The Roman admired the Macedonian King, that was true, but he was also a very proud man… and smart. One look at the way in which Hephaistion saw Alexander told him everything he needed to know, even the dumbest person in the planet would have guessed they were in love. Besides, what kind of King comes in person all the way from Persia to Italy following a General? Scipio was very serious. Was he jealous? Hephaistion wanted to hit his head against the trees, he truly didn't know what was he thinking and had no idea of what was going to happened now.

He was coming back with his King, that was obvious, even if the Roman refused to give him his freedom the Macedonians were more and they could easily force him. A solution Hephaistion didn't fancy, because he liked the Roman.

For a very uncomfortable moment no one spoke. Nikandros, Perdikkas, Leonnatos, Dismas and his men, didn't know what was going on but they decided to say nothing, the tension was palpable even for them. Paltibaal ignored the heavy atmosphere, he was very grateful with all his gods for the opportunity to admire Hephaistion's beauty unnoticed, he was part of the scenery now, with dreamy eyes and little stars and hearts floating around him. The guide, who had taken them here, was sleeping somewhere near the horses, not used to ride at the Macedonians speed; he was exhausted, and in seconds, the entire scene was reduced to Alexander and Scipio staring at each other with a very uncomfortable Hephaistion in the middle.

- You are King Alexander –said Scipio at last, with such calm that it would appear that he was used to meet famous Kings everyday.

- And you are the Roman who took one of my finest Generals –said the King, his tone a little aggressive.

_That was rude_ –thought Hephaistion, knowing that things were going to be worst.

- Strictly speaking, I didn't "took" him nor I kidnapped him, I paid for him at the salve market –Scipio clarified, and even if he wasn't rude, each word worsened Alexander's mood— I know the Persians sold Hephaistion into slavery and I can understand your anger, but don't be mistaken, I did nothing wrong. I saw an interesting man at the slave market and I bought him, that's all.

Perdikkas saw Scipio with eyes wide open, nobody spoke like that to Alexander, even less one man surrounded and outnumber.

The King held his gaze and the Roman tried to do the same, but few seconds later he had to look away.

- You are a brave man –Alexander recognized, calming down—And what you say is true. But you must know that Hephaistion is coming with us, even if you legally…paid for him –how he hated that word.

Scipio fell silent.

_Not again_ –thought Hephaistion.

- Hephaistion can do as he please –said the Roman after a long moment that was starting to vex Perdikkas—He saved my life; I was planning to give him his freedom once we get to Rome.

Hephaistion didn't know if he was telling the truth or he was just saying that in order to look like the "I don't take orders from anyone" cool type. And judging by Alexander's expression, he was thinking he same thing.

- Then, we have nothing to do here –said the King, recovering quickly. He had no intentions of staying there to intimate with the man who had bought Hephaistion as a slave. Scipio was right, he had nothing to do with Darius' and Melkar's plan, but even knowing that, Alexander couldn't forgive him for having his beloved, the most important person in his life as a slave. And only the Gods knew how the Roman had treated his other half—Let's go.

The group moved back to where their horses were waiting, but Alexander stopped and turned when he saw his beloved still in the same place.

- I guess this is goodbye –said Hephaistion and Scipio nodded.

- It was nice to meet you –the Roman smiled. For once, Hephaistion thought he could tell what was the Roman thinking, he was sad but making a great effort to hide it.

- Are you sure you are fine with this? –it may be a stupid question but the Macedonian had to ask—What are you going to say to your father?

- The truth –said Scipio confusing him—You did save me, and you deserved to have your life back. My father is not going to be happy, but he will understand –he made a pause—You are a fine man, Hephaistion; it would be a waste to have you as a slave in a Roman house.

Silence again.

- I'm going…

- Hephaistion –the Roman called him—I would like to write to you.

The Macedonian smiled.

- I would like that too.

**XXX**

- What was all that about? –asked Alexander, while Hephaistion mounted a brown horse at his side.

His beloved smiled truly amused.

- I knew you were going to ask that –he said as an answer. The King opened his mouth to insist, but he thought things better and remained silent. He didn't want to spoil the happy moment.

They rode all the way back to Croton. Nikandros, Perdikkas and Leonnatos asked Hephaistion all kind of questions about his captivity, listening fascinated his story; even Dismas and his men listened with all their attention, and sometimes gathered courage to ask their General a question or two.

I should write my story –thought Hephaistion amused and very happy, it was great to talk in his own language again.

The only one who was in silence all the way back was Alexander; he was not mad, on the contrary, he was extremely happy, but all the things he wanted to say or do with Hephaistion required a more…private place. He couldn't start to explain all the emotions that assailed him in that moment, and he had so much to say that all the words appeared to be stuck in his throat, trying to find a way out. So, the almighty King decided to fell silent and wait.

- So, your great plan was to escape and go to mom and dad? –asked Nikandros, on their way back.

They were no longer riding as if they were still chasing the Great King, which allowed them to talk and, for the first time since they arrived, admire their surroundings.

- Can you think of a better plan? –Hephaistion challenged him—Macedonia it's not so far from here, and dad could have helped me to get back to Tyre.

- He has a point –said Leonnatos—Your father would have take Hephaistion to the first ship sailing to Tyre.

_Mom and dad, who are they?_ –Hephaistion asked himself. He missed them and Cadie, and more than once he had wondered if he would see them again, would he see his home again? A part of him said "yes, sure, why not?" but deep inside him, he was sure he would never see his home again.

- Nick, what happened with Vashti? The concubine with the twin sister? –asked Perdikkas, suddenly remembering the beautiful girl.

Nikandros sighed.

- Well, so far our beloved King –he said, looking directly to Alexander—Said that Krateros and I are even, so we are still trying to prove who is the best…but I'm sure that coming with my brave King to rescue Hephaistion made me earn some points, right? –he smiled adorably.

- Technically, Krateros also earned points by staying at Tyre taking care of things there, don't you agree? –said Alexander in an excellent mood.

- We still don't know how are things at Tyre –Nikandros struck back.

- We'll see –answered the King as if he was talking with a small child.

Paltibaal was too shy to approach Hephaistion, in front of the Macedonians, as he did back in Sidon, and he, the same as Scipio, had noticed the King was in love with him. What Paltibaal didn't knew before coming to Italy, was if Hephaistion felt the same as Alexander, but it took the Sidonian just one heart beat to know they were in love, their eyes spoke louder than words. But, he didn't feel jealous, he knew very well he could never compete with a man like the Macedonian King.

They sailed back to Tyre that day. Their captain didn't like the idea of traveling by night but now that Hephaistion was again with them, Alexander didn't want to lose time. He had a very important siege waiting for him.

The King was very impatient during the dinner, tapping the table with his finger, or sighing constantly; they ate with all their friends, but the dinner was taking longer that he had expected, they were all very happy and celebrating the success of their rescue mission as Macedonians used to do: drinking a lot. Alexander kept looking at his beloved insistently across the table, and more than once Hephaistion turned to find his uneven eyes on him; he knew perfectly well what was he thinking, as if he could hear his thoughts as clear as spoken words. The General just smiled at him, his own way of saying "wait just a little longer" and he kept talking with his friends and brother.

Nikandros was especially reluctant to let him go, maybe it was the fact that this was the second time his brother was kidnapped and he had been unable to protect him, or the fact that he had truly feared that he would never see him again, but the last one in leaving, the King and his General alone, was him.

More than once Alexander thought in the possibility of saying to Nikandros that, if he leave in that moment, he would give him the Persian twins, but at the end he decided to go back to his room and leave Hephaistion to talk to his brother, after all they were family and their family was very closed.

_Not like mine_ –thought the King.

For a moment Alexander hoped to find one of his pages in his room; he smiled when he realized how used he was of being a King. How long had it been? 4 years! 4 years since the murder of his father and for him it looked like an eternity, as if he had been a King for much longer than that.

_Maybe, I feel like this because I have lived more things in 4 years that many of my ancestors in all their life_ –he said to himself, looking for the vessel with water to wash his face—_Sometimes I wonder for how long would my reign last?_ _But I guess, at the end, it doesn't matter the number of years but the thing you did in that time._

He was drying with a towel when someone knocked his door.

- Come in –said the King, leaving the towel at his side.

Before he could turn and see who entered his room, Alexander felt the very familiar sensation of Hephaistion's body pressing his own, his strong arms embracing him with force. The King didn't wait and surrounded his waist; he looked for his lips and kissed his beloved hungrily. He moaned softly feeling that wonderful sensation, those soft and loving lips, and the sweet taste of Hephaistion's mouth.

- I missed you –whispered the King, without breath, between kisses.

- Not more than I…missed you –Hephaistion smiled against his lips.

They couldn't stop kissing; it was as if they feared that, in the moment they stop, the other was going to disappear. They fell on the bed, still embraced; the General caressed the King's blond hair while leaving a trail of kisses on his jaw, feeling how Alexander touched his back with unusual tenderness.

- Does it hurt? –asked the King; it was so much concern and love in that question that Hephaistion smiled, feeling like the luckiest person in the world for having a man like Alexander at his side.

- Not any more –said his beloved, caressing the King's lips with his own; a thin strand of his own hair trapped between his lips.

- I'm sorry –said Alexander suddenly, taking him by surprise—I should have never left you in that place.

This had been eating the King since the night he and Achilles ran away from the fortress; he had had terrible nightmares, seeing his beloved death, alone in a pool of blood with horrible wounds or viciously tortured, screaming like the spirits of the Hades; images that haunted him like tormented souls during day and night.

- I asked you to leave me, it was not your fault –Hephaistion's words made him feel much better—The important thing is –he caressed the King's cheek—That we are together again, believe me this was the only way.

Alexander nodded.

- I know –his beloved smiled.

- How is Aki?

- Better than I thought –said the King proudly, resting on his side on the narrow bed —He has…changed.

- Changed how? –Hephaistion was worried. Achilles had witness a terrible thing and he had felt the cold edge of a dagger against his throat, he feared the situation had been too much for a kid like him to handle.

- Relax, there is nothing wrong with him –Alexander kissed his eyelid, sliding his fingers up and down his arm, enjoying his creamy skin—He is more mature and less naïve. Kleitos even told me that Aki asked him to train him now; can you believe that?

The King was very happy with this news but Hephaistion wasn't very sure that, the best thing for a 4 years old boy was to train with the _hipparch_. Yes, yes, yes he knew Alexander had trained with Leonidas, but the King had been older and his health was perfect, not like Achilles. At the end the General decided he had to see Achilles first before reaching a conclusion of how good or bad was this.

Kleitos' training wasn't as bad as I thought at that time. It was thanks to him that a sickly and shy boy became an intelligent and independent King that managed to control Alexander's most veteran Generals, commanders and officers; Achilles even knew how to obtain the support and love of his uncle's army, challenging everyone, even his grandmother Olympias. Achilles truly loved Kleitos and always remembered him with respect and admiration…what happened when Alexander killed him? Well, you will have to wait to know.

- Sometimes –whispered Hephaistion in a soft loving voice—I thought I would never see you again.

- You doubted that I was going to rescue you? –asked the King, pretending to be offended.

- I didn't even know if you were alive –said the General, resting of his side too, his leg between Alexander's—I didn't know if you and Aki had managed to escape or if Melkar and his men had captured you.

The King kissed him softly, taking his time to taste his lips, telling himself again and again that this was truly happening and Hephaistion was again at his side.

- It wasn't easy but the Gods helped us to run away under the cover of darkness –he said.

- You shouldn't leave Tyre –said Hephaistion, but his eyes and big smile said otherwise—Your place is at the front of your army; what kind of commander leaves at the middle of a siege?

- My place is at your side, never doubt that –said Alexander in that tone of voice that gave no room for discussions—And regarding your question, you should know by now that I'm not like any other commander.

- Oh, I know that, believe me –his beloved leaned his forehead against the King's—I'm very happy to have you here –he ran his finger gently over Alexander's lips— What are you planning to do now?

- Mm…locked you inside a cage surrounded by guards –said the King and his beloved pinched his nose.

- About the siege.

- Oh, that…well, I don't expect that Kleitos and Krateros have succeeded in taking Tyre –said Alexander, so sure of this that it would appeared as if he had been watching the progress of the mole on the night news—The sole construction of the mole, according to Artorius, will take at least 5 months, but I expect to see the construction well advance.

Hephaistion nodded, closed his eyes and leaned his head on his King's shoulder, hiding his face in his neck. The General felt Alexander's body shudder at his touch, feeling his eyelashes and his breathe against his skin. Hephaistion was so tired that, in the same moment he felt Alexander's warmth he fell asleep.

**XXX**

In Tyre, the men returned to work at the mole as if nothing had happened. Ptolemy's plan worked, and for a while the Tyrians attacks ceased which gave Kleitos time to focus his attention in other matters.

That day, the _hipparch_ went to Leonnatos' tent to…to what exactly? He had no idea of what he was going to do when he arrived, he didn't even know how was Berenike going to react towards him. Last time things hadn't gone as he had planned, he didn't wanted to yell at her, but all her words about Achilles and why he was being too hard on him had truly made him mad.

Kleitos didn't even reach Leonnatos' tent, halfway he saw Berenike at the distance, sitting near the beach sewing a new chiton for her son, Amyntas. Thais was with her, and every now and then they laughed happily. He walked to them and started to think what he could possibly say to justify his presence there, he was going to open his mouth when Thais saw him and asked first.

- Kleitos, did something happen?

The _hipparch_ was taken by surprise by the sudden question.

- Wha…no, I am looking for…Achilles –he congratulated himself for the quick answer.

Berenike frowned, her eyes still on her sewing.

- You are looking for him here? –she asked surprised—I thought you were the one who said that he shouldn't be…how do you said? Oh yes, "hiding behind his aunt's dress" –she reminded him, cutting the spin with her teeth.

Kleitos frowned. This had started bad again. Sophonisba came running, she stopped at her mistress' side and whispered in her ear a message from Ptolemy. The _hetaira_ stood up.

- I have to leave; do you want to eat lunch with me? –she asked and Berenike nodded.

- I would love to.

- Good! –Thais turned while her slave picked up her things—Health to you Kleitos!

The _hipparch_ said nothing, waited until Thais was out of earshot and sat at Berenike's side, taking her by surprise.

- I want to talk to you –he said and, for the first time since he arrived, Berenike turned to see him.

- About what? If it's about Aki again…

- About us –she tried her best to not blush.

- There is no "us" Kleitos –Berenike corrected him, and turned again her attention to her sewing, she was very nervous.

- But we had a great time –now she blushed. She had tried really hard to forget that.

- That was a mistake –her voice trembled—I was…vulnerable.

- So, now you are telling me you didn't like it? –Kleitos insisted and she blushed even more.

Berenike put down the chiton and turned to look at him.

- Kleitos, I don't know what do you want, but if you have the strange idea that I want to sleep with you again…you are wrong –her voice trembled but she was sure of what she was saying.

- Why not? –she saw him with eyes wide open as if she couldn't believe what he had just said—I mean, I like you and you enjoyed being with me, Leonnatos is not here…

- Wait, wait, wait…Are you out of your mind? –exclaimed Berenike after her initial shock—You have no idea how many nights I didn't sleep thinking that I had betrayed Leon, I am not doing this again, no matter how much did I enjoy it.

- So, you finally accept you had a good time with me.

- Honestly, that was the only thing you understood? –she took her things and stood up—If you are horny, I suggest you to look in other place –and with that she left, leaving a very frustrated Kleitos behind.

That, definitely hadn't go the way he had planned it.

**XXX**

During the trip back to Tyre, Alexander and Hephaistion almost never left the King's room, but not always because of what Perdikkas was thinking, they talked a lot, had to much to say to each other.

- I never imagined that you have seasickness –said Alexander one night, rubbing Hephaistion's back.

- I have never traveled so long by ship –said the General with his eyes closed—And for your information, I don't like it.

The King kissed the back of his head.

- Try to sleep, the tea I gave you will help you to rest without dreams –he assured him.

_Without dreams?_ –thought Hephaistion, suddenly remembering his strange dreams about the future, because now he was sure that he dreamed about the future, even if he didn't understand half the thing he saw there.

- Alex?

- Yes, my love?

- Do you ever have…weird dreams? –Hephaistion had never before told him about his dreams; in fact he never mentioned them to anyone because he feared someone would think he was crazy.

- Weird how? –the King continued rubbing his back.

- Have you ever dreamed something that later comes true? –his beloved asked shyly.

- No, why? Do you? –asked Alexander with interest.

- A few times –Hephaistion admitted.

- Now that you mention it –the King stopped his attentions—You once knew about this _hetaira_ my mother had sent me before I told you about her.

- Yes, I remember that too –said the General, his eyes on the ship's wooden wall.

- And that happen often to you?

- More or less, last time was a day before Melkar kidnapped you and Achilles –Hephaistion confessed—I knew something bad was going to happen to you.

Alexander fell silent for a moment, thinking in what he had just heard.

- Phai, but you have a gift, that's great –said the King excited—The Gods let you see the future.

Hephaistion sighed.

- I don't know if it's a gift from "the Gods", but so far it hasn't been useful, every time I dream about something, like you falling sick at the Cydnus or your kidnapping, it's too late to do something –he said, feeling again his King's hands on his back, at some point Alexander touched a sensible spot that made him feel a hot tickling through his spine.

- You are a blasphemer –said the King laughing—One day your dreams are going to be very useful to you.

- I hope so.

- Phai?

- Mm?

- What happened with the Roman? –that question made the General smiled.

- I was wondering when were you going to ask that –said Hephaistion—Why do you assume that something happened?

- Because I doubt he paid a fortune just to look at you –said Alexander boldly.

His beloved almost laughed, he turned to see him, resting on his side.

- Nothing happened, he…–Hephaistion hesitated, he thought it was a bad idea to tell Alexander about Scipio's secret, even if the King wouldn't care less about that, but the Roman had trusted him, so he skipped that part—Scipio kissed me –he could see clearly how Alexander was getting angry, it was as if he had a meter attached to his forehead; he knew the King was going to get mad at that but he didn't want to keep secrets from him.

- He kissed you, how? –Alexander was so serious that this time Hephaistion laughed.

- It was just a kiss, no foreplay or anything –he explained.

- Why did he kiss you? What did you do? Where were you?

- He kissed me because he likes me and I stopped him, happy?

- Why did you say you want to write to him? Do you like him? –asked Alexander as if Hephaistion was a suspect in a murder case and he the detective in charge.

His beloved sighed.

- You know what? If you are going to be like this every time I mention that someone likes me, I'm going to stop doing it –he warned the King.

Alexander fell silent for a moment.

- You didn't answer my questions –he pointed out.

- I don't like Scipio in the way you are thinking, I like talking to him and I would like to write him the same I do with Aristotle –said Hephaistion resting on his back—You never have a problem with me writing to Aristotle.

- That's different.

- How? Enlighten me –asked the General.

- Aristotle is not a young and handsome man –said the King and his beloved laughed again—What's so funny?

- You think Scipio is handsome? –Hephaistion teased him—I should be the one jealous here.

- Bit me, Phai! –exclaimed the King angry.

- Don't get mad –his beloved straightened on his elbow, and kissed Alexander's thigh over the fabric—Probably I would never see Scipio again –he leaned his head on his legs.

- And that makes you sad?

- Alexander!

**XXX**

They arrived at Tyre a week later. First they had to disembark in Sidon and from there ride to the Macedonian's camp. As soon as they set a foot inside the camp, an avalanche of men came upon the young King, everybody had something urgent to say and everybody thought his problem was more important than the rest.

Hephaistion left Alexander alone and went fist to see if he still had a son after Kleitos' brutal training, and after that to see his family.

**XXX**

- Is there something more? –asked a very tired King. It was late at night by the time only Krateros and Alexander remained in the King's study.

- Just one more thing, I don't think its too important but you should know –said the commander, rubbing his eyes.

- Yes?

- Your sister sent a messenger to talk to you, a woman, I think her name is Reah –said Krateros yawning.

- Reah was her nurse; did she say what she wants? –asked Alexander, resting his cheek on his hand.

- No, she insists in talking to you.

- Very well, I'll see her tomorrow –the King stood up and patted Krateros' shoulder—Go to rest, we have things to do in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** My good luck continued and I could finish 2 chapters again (hooray!) I want to thank you all (including the silent reader out there in the vast universe of the internet) For not running away from this story while screaming: "what's wrong with this girl?"

And I hope that one day the silent readers would come out from the anonymity closet and let me now what are you thinking. Always remember that happy authors write better stories ^_^ and reviews makes an author very very happy.


	98. Siege of Tyre Pt VII

**Hello!**

Dear readers we reached 98 chapters (applauses) two more and it would be 100 ^_^ and we are not even half way of Alexander's campaign, as some dear friend told me. Wow! At this rate this story is going to be longer than I thought and all thanks to you :D

**Hi Cathleen**: Of course I remember you. Wow! I'm so happy to see you are still here, ^_^ I was checking that it was almost a year ago that I started posting my story, so really really thank you for your message and support. You are great!

**Hello Phaisty**: Ow! Thank you! You are so sweet ^_^ I like a lot the intimate moments between Alexander and Hephaistion, and yes especially to portrait Alexander as a jealous lover, I found that endearing :D This time you will find another intimate moment, I hope you will like it.

**Hola Sam**: I'm very flatter. Thank you! ^_^ My greatest fear (as I said many times before) is to bore the readers, so your message means a lot to me. You made me the happiest person on the planet ^_^

**Dear Asphodel: **I'm speechless…Thank you so much! You are too kind with me ^_^ I'm so happy knowing that you like my interpretation of Alexander's and Hephaistion's relationship, it's truly a challenge to write about them. As I said to one friend the easiest part was the beginning but 90 chapters later I sometimes feel I'm running out of ideas, so really thank you for your message, it cheers me up.

**Dear Mema**: I'm here with the updates! Don't panic, I'm writing as fast as I can and if I could, I would update everyday but I can't :(… but I promise to keep writing 2 chapters ^_^ Thank you!

**Warning**: This is an **–M–** chapter.

**CHAPTER 89**

It amazed Hephaistion to realize how happy he was to see his son again. Of course he loved Achilles, but he never imagined the wonderful feeling that would fill his heart when he held his son again in his arms. It was almost as if he had awaken from a terrible nightmare, from being alone and confined in a small room to be again surrounded by his loved ones.

The General, kneeled in front of him and embraced Achilles with force, as if the boy were a big teddy bear. This was real, and against all odds, he had his life back.

- You are so tall –said the Hephaistion his voice trembled with emotion, and his dark gray eyes sparkled as if he were about to cry, but no tears flowed. He patted the boy's head and for a moment he thought he was staring at the son of someone else. Alexander was right, Achilles had changed, his innocent uneven eyes looked at him very different, as if something had awaken inside him.

Achilles for his part cried like a little baby, even if he knew that Kleitos would disapprove it, he was so happy to have his father back that it took him half and hour to calm down; he embraced Hephaistion, clinging to his clothes without being able to release him. But not only the boy cried, in the same moment the General stepped inside his tent, Xsayarsa ran in his direction, embraced him and cried on his shoulder for so long that, by the time he could speak again, Hephaistion's chiton was soak. For a moment the General thought he was in the middle of a funeral, a very funny funeral, but a funeral nonetheless because Kyros and even Atash, the eunuch's slave, were crying.

- All right people, I'm fine there is no need to cry –even if Hephaistion didn't say it, he was deeply moved by their displays of affection.

- I thought…—Xsayarsa sobbed and blew his nose with his handkerchief, still embracing his patron—I would never see you again, _Peris_…I thought…you have been sent to the mines…

Hephaistion patted his shoulder.

- The important thing is that I'm back –he smiled at him and the eunuch blushed—And that this hand –he took the Persian's right hand—Shouldn't be "embracing me" down there.

Xsayarsa giggled like a teenager, and moved away.

- Are you hungry? –asked Kyros at once and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He was eager to do something for his master. All those weeks he had made daily sacrifices to all the Gods he could think of to pray for Hephaistion's safe return, he even had made an offering to Ahura Mazda because Xsayarsa had told him it would help; the now 16 years old boy had truly feared he would never see his master again and couldn't find words to express how happy he was to have him there again.

- I'm starving –the General admitted. Thanks to his seasickness he didn't eat much during the trip.

- I'll get you something in a minute, don't move –Kyros left running.

The General sat down on the first chair he found, and Achilles sat at his side, still embracing him. For the boy Hephaistion was his entire world, even if he was so intelligent he was still a child and he couldn't imagine a place without his dear father. Achilles had concealed all his feeling during the General's absence because he wanted to be strong, he wanted to be like his uncle and to be respected by a man like Kleitos, he wanted to be as brave as his father, but the reality was that he had cried every night in the loneliness of his room, asking himself if he would ever see Hephaistion again.

Now, Achilles just stayed there, embracing him. He would have one moment of sentimentalism, and next day he would be as Kleitos was teaching him to be: strong and self-confident.

- So, what's new in the camp? –asked Hephaistion, caressing his son's back, but after 15 minutes he regretted making that question because Xsayarsa, once he started talking he couldn't stop. It was as if the eunuch knew every detail of what was going on with the generals', officers', commanders' and even some rank soldiers' lives.

_This is going to be a very long night_ –thought Hephaistion, when his uncle Althaimenes, his cousin Demetrios, his grandfather, Lysanias and Berenike arrived; successfully interrupting the eunuch's monolog.

Grandfather Demetrios was the first one to run and embraced him with such a firm grip that the General felt his bones cracking in protest.

- Son…you are fine –his grandfather's voice trembled and, for the first time in his life, Hephaistion believed what Lysanias had said to him once, that his grandfather loved him more than he loved his own sons.

The General patted his back, grandfather Demetrios looked very old, he had been extremely preoccupied for his grandson and had volunteered to go with Alexander to rescue him, but the King had convinced him that this wasn't wise. Hephaistion thought with sadness that his beloved grandfather was getting old.

_No, he is old, but I never thought about him like an old man because he always looked so full with life_ –he said to himself. This wasn't a life for grandfather Demetrios, concerns were destroying him in a way that the many battles he fought as a young man never could.

- I…thought we…would never see you…again –Berenike cried on his brother's shoulder, and Xsayarsa cried too, again. This situation was too intense for the emotional eunuch.

- We must make an offering to the Gods –said uncle Althaimenes, extremely happy to see his nephew again—They granted us a miracle.

Hephaistion just smiled, keeping his opinion about those things. This was not the time for his blasphemous ideas.

- We didn't say anything to uncle Amyntor –said cousin Demetrios, taking a seat—We thought it would be better to write him once you were again with us.

- Thank you, this was better –Hephaistion agreed. He smiled when he saw that Lysanias was crying too, things with his brother had improved greatly since their trip to Sidon months ago….just months ago but for the General it seem like years, after his experience as a slave—You know? There has been enough crying for one night, why don't we celebrate? And I promise to open the amphorae of wine that were part of the Great King's baggage.

- Why do you have them? –asked cousin Demetrios with curiosity.

The General smiled sweetly.

- War spoils –he said.

_And being Alexander's beloved helps too _–he thought.

**XXX**

Next day Alexander was the first one to wake up, he had been far for too long and his men needed to see him and he needed to see for himself how was the situation after the Tyrans attack. His officers were good men but there were things that only he could do.

The moral was low, the men were starting to doubt that it was possible to reach Tyre this way. The construction of the mole was easy at the beginning, but now, the more they approached the island the sea was deeper and the waves hit them harder, that without taking into consideration the constant attacks of the Tyrian fleet and the many wounded they had. The men were questioning that, if it took 13 years for the Babylonian King Nebuchadnezzar to lay siege on Tyre and, at the end, he abandoned the enterprise, what were the odds that they, without a flee and as many resources as the Babylonian King, would succeed?

- Are you comparing yourself with the Babylonians, Clytius? –asked Alexander to one of his men.

- No sire, I'm just saying that…

- Do you want to know why are we going to succeed? –the King interrupted him, standing on the mole among the workers—Because I'm here, and I'm the descendant of Herakles and Achilles, and no Persian or Babylonian King can compete with that. Besides I have with me real men, no Babylonians scared of doing men's work.

His men laughed, feeling much better and, by the end of the day, the moral was again high and the men thought that everything was possible as long as their young King was with them. It took Alexander all day to inspect the camp, paying special attention to the construction site and the zones where the Tyrians attack had done more damage. He always had an answer for every question, and a word of encouragement for his men. He didn't feel guilty for leaving them for 2 months, why would he? Alexander had done the right thing going after Hephaistion and the proof was that his beloved was, once again, at his side, unharmed, and the mole was still there.

But the young King knew that this task, this monstrous construction project, could only be complete if he, in person, was there to give the instructions.

_I need a fleet_ –said Alexander to himself—_I didn't want to admit it but it's going to be necessary if I want to take Tyre in this life time; but now the question is, where do I found a fleet? _

When night fell he was eager to go at Hephaistion's side and talk to him about everything he had seen during the day, about his plans, about the men's mood, about the Tyrians defenses, about the supplies, about the damages…about how much he missed him even if it had only been a day; but Eumenes remembered him that Reah, his sister's messenger, had been waiting all day for an audience.

- With everything I have to do I completely forgot about her –the King admitted. One of his pages gave him a cup with watered-wine—Do you know what does she want?

- I only know that she is carrying 2 letters, one from Queen Cleopatra and another one from Queen Olympias –said his secretary, collecting the several letters on the King's desk—But Reah refused to tell more.

_I wonder why the mystery_ –Alexander asked himself.

- Call her; let's end with this now –said the King. The page collected the remains of his dinner and left behind the secretary.

Reah hadn't changed much since Alexander was a boy, just her hair spoke of her age, a little gray at the sides; she had never been a person who smiled a lot, so the wrinkles in her face were minimal. The King took a minute to look at her, the sight of that tall woman with hard features brought him back many memories about his childhood and the turbulent life at the royal palace, a life, he thought, he didn't miss one bit.

_Perhaps, it's because of this that I don't want to go back_ –he said to himself—_I don't like the life at the palace, I don't have a wife waiting for me, and usually women are the ones who tie a man to one place _–he smiled— _The only one who could have made me go back is here with me. _

No, Alexander wasn't planning go back to Macedonia any time soon.

- Its good to see you again, Reah –said the King politely, sitting behind the magnificent desk of the Great King.

She bowed slightly.

- Sire, you are too kind –it had been years since the last time Reah had spoken to Alexander, if she didn't recall wrong, she saw him for the last time the day of King Philip's murder, after that, Cleopatra had left with her husband to Epirus taking her trusted nurse with her.

At that time the King was 20 years old, but 4 years later this man in front of her was a complete stranger. Alexander was a King as she had never seen one, the powerful aura around him marked him apart for the rest of the men, not even his father or the late King Alexandros had an aura like him, he commanded respect and obedience with just his presence.

- Please, have a seat –Alexander extended his arm to point a chair in front of his desk—Eumenes told me you have 2 letters from my mother and sister.

- That is correct, sire –Reah looked among her clothes—The Queens sends me with a request –he handed him the letters—Here.

The King didn't understand what did his sister want that required to send here her beloved nurse, about his mother he had a better idea, most probably she wanted to complain about Antipater again, so he decided to read Cleopatra's letter first. While he broke the seal of his sister's letter, he thought that maybe she was in some kind of trouble with Epirus' enemies or maybe her borders had been invaded; if that was the case he would have to send Antipater to help her and Alexander could hear, as clearly as if he had his regent sitting there, all his complains regarding the lack of men and resources to aid Epirus.

_I'll deal with that in time, I know Antipater needs men and resources but so do I_ –he thought.

From Cleopatra Queen of the Epirotes, to Alexander King of the Macedonians. Hail!

Dear brother, I'm writing to you because you are the only one who can help me. As you must know I'm a widow now, and ever since the tragic death of my husband I have been tormented with endless nights of no sleep, the memory of my child haunts me and doesn't let me rest.

The only reason why I had to abandon Achilles in Illyria was because of my late husband; you knew our uncle, he was a jealous man and he would have killed us both, my son and me in the same moment he heard about my infidelity. You must believe me when I say I love my son and I would have never abandoned him if I had had a choice.

I panicked when I heard Achilles was in Pella, so I asked for our mother's help to kill him. I'm ashamed of myself for even thinking that, I'm very sorry and the Gods had made me paid greatly for trying to kill my own son. I will always be grateful with you for taking care of him and saving his life.

But now, things are different. I'm a widow and there is no reason why Achilles should be away from me. I'm asking you, as a mother and as your sister, to send my son back to Epirus. Reah will take care of him and…

Alexander didn't finish the letter; he crumpled it in his fist and lifted his eyes to see Reah.

- She wants my son back –he said in a dangerous tone that gave the creeps to the old nurse—Achilles is my adopted son and my heir, how could she possibly been thinking in asking me this? –he shook his fist in the air.

Reah swallowed, she could feel her heart beating faster and her hands trembling.

- Sire, if you read the end of the letter, the Queen said she understands perfectly well her son's status, and she is more than willing to raise him in your absence as your heir –said the nurse trying her best to keep her voice still—She is concerned for the child's wellbeing, sire, a military camp is no place to raise a little boy.

- Cleopatra doesn't understand a thing –Alexander stood up furious, and threw the letter on his desk— She is concerned for Achilles? –he forced a laugh that only scared the nurse even more—Cleopatra tried to kill him, and now she is concerned?

- Sire, she was married when the boy was born –Reah defended her Queen—Her life was in danger, now...

- Now she has no right to claim a son she never took care of –the King paced around.

- Sire –said the nurse with caution, Alexander truly frightened her—Your mother also thinks you should send the boy back to…

- I don't care of what my mother thinks! –the King didn't raise his voice but his voice was strong—You said a military camp is no place to raise a child, and I say that the royal palace isn't the best place to raise one either –he hit the desk with his fist making Reah jumped—Do you truly think I don't know why my mother wants Achilles with Cleopatra?

Reah didn't found her voice or strength to look at him, and the King left her alone in his study. The nursed fan herself with her hand, feeling as if she were about to faint.

**XXX**

Eumenes was going to ask Alexander where was he going, they had much work to do, administrative work that had accumulated in 2 months, and he needed the King's signature, but as soon as he saw his furious expression, he changed his mind and closed his mouth. He valued his life.

The King went striding to his beloved's tent, his guards hesitated, not knowing if they should follow him or not; usually when he was this angry, the best thing was to leave him alone, but since Melkar kidnapped him, or "kingnapped" him as Leonnatos liked to say, they had strict orders of never leave him on his own.

- I'll go if you go –said one of the guards to his companion, watching the King at the distance.

His companion sighed.

- Fine, let's follow him at distance and everybody happy, what do you say? –the guard nodded and they followed their King.

Alexander was so angry that his face appeared to glow red, like a flashlight in the middle of the night; many of his officers, as soon as they saw him, approached him with all kind of complains and questions, but his bad mood was such, that as soon as they were close to him and his uneven eyes, that looked ready to kill, settled on them, they mumbled all kind of excuses and left him. Even Krateros who had an urgent message turned and go away when he saw his King.

Alexander entered his General's tent and, when he didn't find Hephaistion, he turned his attention to Kyros, who was cleaning the table. The Theban sweated cold.

- He-Hephaistion is in-in his room –Kyros was amazed that he could actually speak.

The King said nothing and went directly to his beloved's room, he was like a robot with only one thing in his head: find Hephaistion. The Theban saw the King disappeared into his master's bedroom and decided to go out to take some fresh air, he really didn't fancy the idea of being around Alexander when he was angry, the King had always scared the living hell out of him.

Alexander entered the small room as if it was his own; in his head he was repeating over and over again the words in his sister's letter.

There is no reason why Achilles should be away from me…

…_send my son back to Epirus…_

_How could she think, even for a moment, that I was going to agree with this nonsense?_ –thought the King when he lifted his head and found Hephaistion sitting on his bed.

The General was naked drying himself with a towel. He too had had a very difficult day, and his desk was also buried under a mountain of pending work. Glycon had proven once again his skills as a great organizer and had taken care of most of the work, but there were things that only Hephaistion could do.

It had been a hot day and the General had taken a bath, after telling Achilles a bed night story. He was in the process of getting dress when Alexander arrived and Hephaistion saw him with surprise and curiosity. The King stopped abruptly. The General's long wet hair was attached to his back, and the water drops slid through his spine going all the way down. In the same moment Alexander's eyes found the gorgeous sight of his beloved's body, his anger met with another very powerful emotion: lust.

He hadn't made love to Hephaistion since that night on the beach before his kidnapping, and that had been 2 months ago. Contrary to what Perdikkas thought, they didn't do it on the ship not because he didn't want to but mainly because of his beloved's seasickness; not even Hephaistion looked sexy with an unhealthy green color on his face and puking.

- Did some…? –but the General's words died in the same moment the King kissed him.

It was a demanding, hungry and savage kiss, a kiss that looked to devour his lips, to drink every breath and every moan that escape from his beloved's mouth. Hephaistion was taken by surprise, at first he just opened his eyes, wide and round as the moon outside on the night sky, but as soon as he felt Alexander's hands taking him by the hips, and his arousal against his thigh, he embraced the blond. He knew perfectly well what did his King wanted, but Alexander had never before taken him so desperately, he didn't give him time, and 2 heartbeats later, the King was making his way inside him.

- A-A…lex…mm…—Hephaistion moaned, feeling fire running through his veins, soon his hormones took control over his body and he stopped asking himself what was going on.

It was so simple, in that moment it was just a pure and animalistic desire what flowed through Alexander's body. He let the voice of his impulses dictate his movements, he didn't think, he just act, too angry and too aroused, two emotions that found a way out in each thrust inside his beloved's warmth.

Hephaistion arched and closed his eyes, concentrating all his senses in feeling and he pressed his knees against the King's sides. The blankets beneath him felt so rough against his oversensitive body, so strange, and so stimulating at the same time. He dug his nails on the King's back, hurting his skin. It had been a while since the last time they were together like this, and it felt so delicious, Alexander was brutal with him but that only served to ignite his senses.

The General moaned with such force that it wouldn't surprise him if next day someone told him they had heard him in Tyre, he could hear Alexander moaning and patting and the bed cracking beneath them. The King moved in and out of him increasing the force and speed of his thrusts. That was a curious sensation, thought Hephaistion in a brief moment of lucidity, to feel Alexander so close to him, it was so right, so beautiful and that was something that made him feel complete and happy.

It took Alexander a while to be entirely satisfied and then, he lay on Hephaistion, feeling the savage beating of his beloved's heart against his head. For long moments the only thing they could hear was their own breathing, and the murmur of the insects outside the tent. The King closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation of his beloved's body against him.

- What was that? –asked the General in a whisper.

- I don't know –answered Alexander with all honesty. He straightened to see him—I just know that, when I saw you, I felt the urge to make love to you.

Hephaistion smiled, and brushed his hair back.

- Well, I'm glad that you decided to come –they fell silent again.

- Is Aki sleeping? –asked Alexander.

- I hope so –said the General. They had been really noisy a few minutes ago—Why do you ask? –he gave him a lazy and arrogant smile—Are you ready for round 2? –his voice was a sensual purr.

The King felt his body burning and for a moment he forgot why he had come here in the first place. He rolled over to lie at his beloved's side and took a moment to chose his words.

- My sister wants me to send Aki back to her –contrary to what Alexander had expected, Hephaistion laughed and turned to rest on his side.

- Seriously? –he asked as if this were a joke.

- She sent her nurse, Reah, to accompany him to Epirus –the King explained.

- I remember that name, Eni told me she was the one who left the newborn Aki in Illyria –said Hephaistion—I imagine that, since King Alexandros is dead, she thought it would be very simple just to have my son back…As if he were something you can throw away and later came back to pick it up.

Alexander took his hand and caressed the back with his thumb.

- Reah says my mother agrees with this –said the King.

- I can imagine why, she is always complaining about Antipater –said Hephaistion at once—She wants to be in control and what better way to achieve this than having the crown Prince with her.

Alexander smiled, pleased.

- My thoughts exactly –he said, happy to see once again that the only one who truly understood him was his beloved—My mother wants Aki near her to control Antipater and to influence Aki. You must admit she is clever.

- Oh, I have never thought otherwise, your mother is very intelligent…and manipulative –said the General—What did Reah say when you refused to send Aki back? –again, he knew Alexander enough to guess what had happened.

- Nothing, she was too scared to say something –said the King, kissing the back of his hand.

Hephaistion saw him in silence for a moment, enjoying his kisses.

- Alex, don't be mad.

- How can you ask me that? –he left his hand— Cleopatra tried to kill Aki, and now she wants to have him back? –only to think about that made Alexander angry again—You should be as indignant as I am.

- Alex, you sister has no way to force you to do as she wants –said Hephaistion slowly—You are the one who has the last word, and all you have to do is refuse, don't you see? –he caressed the King's lips with his own—The ones who should be angry and yelling are your mother and your sister, not you.

The General knew that, even if Alexander didn't love Achilles in the way he did, even if Achilles weren't his adopted son and heir, just for the simple fact that Achilles was his son, Alexander would never do as his family wanted.

The King puffed out.

- I guess you are right –Hephaistion kissed him.

- Of course I am, now turn off that lamp and came to sleep, we both need to rest because our crazy King is going to make us work until we drop dead tomorrow –the King smiled and did as he was told.

- Phai? –asked Alexander in a whisper, when they both were under the blankets.

- Mm?

- Do you still want to have a round 2? –the General smiled and cuddled against his King.

- Right now, I only want to sleep.

- Fine –Alexander sighed a little disappointed and embraced him.


	99. Siege of Tyre Pt VIII

**A/N:** It's me again with funny words:

_Ad Urbe Condita: _It means "Since the foundation of the city" That was how Romans counted the years, from the foundation of Rome.

**CHAPTER 90**

To Publius Cornelius Scipio, from Hephaistion son of Amyntor. Hail!

I apologize if it took me a while to write to you, but things in Tyre proven to be more difficult than we had expected. As I told you, Alexander ordered to built a mole to reach the island in order to take it without a fleet; for what I heard from my men, the task went without much trouble at first, but as soon as the Tyrians saw that the mole was getting closer to them, they started to take us seriously.

While I was with you they attacked the mole and the officers in charge decided to construct towers with artillery to protect the workers. Well, a month ago, the Tyrians attacked again, just that this time they "filled a cattle-boat with dry brushwood and various sorts of timber which would burn well"(1) They waited for the wind direction to change and then set the boat in fire to make it collide with the mole.

I don't have to tell you that this was a disaster. The defensive towers burned like giant pyres and, taking advantage of the commotion, enemy ships attacked the men causing great havoc. Alexander ordered immediately to restart the work but this time, he gave precise instructions that the mole should be broader in order to have space for more defensive towers.

A few days ago, Alexander and I came to Sidon, from where I'm writing to you, to gather as much ships as he can. Yes, I can imagine what are you thinking, that it was kind of obvious that Tyre couldn't be taken without a fleet. I agree, but as I told you, my King is a little stubborn, though he is not a fool. We have now 120 ships from other Phoenician cities like Byblus and Aradus. Alexander was right, once he told us that "the Phoenician fleet, the predominant element in the sea-power of Persia, would very likely come over to us. The Phoenician seamen, ships' crews or fighting men, once their towns are in our hands, will hardly endure to face the perils of service at sea for the sake of others"

And he was right. The Kings of Byblus and Aradus heard their cities where in our hands, and they left the Persian fleet and rushed to come to us. Even Rhodes, Soli, Mallus and Lycia sent vessels, but the greatest surprise was when 50 oared galleys from Macedonia arrived after successfully dodging Pharnabazus' blockade; and not only that, now we have 4 thousand Greek mercenaries too.

I don't have to tell you how happy was Alexander with this news, and me of course; it always makes me happy to see my King in a good mood. I imagine that by now you should know that Alexander is my lover, the only one I ever have in my whole life. I'm sorry if I couldn't tell you in person, but I didn't knew if I could trust you, I'm sure you will understand. Now Alexander is thinking in going to Mount Antilibanus to deal with the Arab marauders that had been messing with our supply lines since he left; a risky mission but it's necessary. I'll write to you later to let you know what happened.

But enough about war. How are you? How did your father take the news of the very expensive slave that gained his freedom by saving your life? I would have liked to see your city, maybe when the campaign is over I would be able to pay you a visit; I will like that. I don't know how long would take this letter to arrive to Rome, but I hope you can answer me.

**XXX**

Hephaistion was standing on the mole, dressed in full armor, his cloak dancing at the wind's mercy. It was a gray day, and the sky was full with fat clouds ready to pour rain over the helpless mortals on the earth. Again, the weather was terrible and that made the General cursed; so far, Tyre had been safe thanks to the bad weather, he had heard his own men saying that Poseidon was against them, rains, fierce winds, storms, everything had worked against them, but at least they had an advantage now: the fleet. It was cold, but the General didn't care, he remained where he was watching the Tyrians worked without pause to repair the only wall that had collapse during the last attack.

It had been truly a miracle that Alexander managed to assembly such a powerful fleet, outnumbering the Tyrians who had lost their superiority at sea, the only thing that could have saved them for the wrath of the Macedonian lion. Hephaistion surveyed the island, not too far from the wall were the floating towers and rams, Alexander had ordered to construct them in order to counter attack the rain of missiles from the city's walls. The General smiled, this had been extremely clever for the King's part.

Hephaistion heard another splash. The enemy, in an innocent attempt of maintaining the floating towers far from their walls, threw big blocks of stone and masonry to the water below the walls.

_They must have destroyed many houses in order to do this_ –thought the General.

The last battle against the Tyrians' fleet had been 2 days ago and he could still see the remains of wood and some corpses floating over the sea. Alexander's birthday had been the day before, but they hardly had a celebration, there was still so much work and the King's mood was terrible. How many engagements did they have against the Tyrian fleet? Not as much as Alexander wanted because the Tyrians didn't present battle knowing they had everything to lose, but the few times they had fought a naval battle it always ended in the same way, with the Macedonians unable to even approach the walls.

Two days ago this same place had been the witness of a ferocious battle, the mole was complete, and the soldiers tried to climb the walls, but the Tyrians had a terrible weapon at their disposal; "they filled a number of huge metal bowls with sand and fine gravel, and then heated this mixture until it was almost incandescent [and] they emptied [the bowls] over any assailant who came within range" (2) Never in his life, Hephaistion had heard screams like the ones produced by the poor souls who suffered under this torment.

The incandescent mixture made its way inside breastplates burning the flesh; the smell had been horrible and the wounds…the General closed his eyes, he had seen one of Ptolemy's men being taken to the infirmary, and in the same moment he saw the man's wounds he truly hoped he would die soon.

At the end, Alexander had been force to retreat and since the King was not used to retreat or to fail, he was in a terrible mood.

_But with luck tomorrow would be the last of this extremely long siege_ –thought the General. He heard steps approaching him, but he didn't turn until the familiar voice of Achilles called him.

- Daddy, what are you doing? –Hephaistion uncrossed his arms and turned to see his son. The boy was wearing a clean chiton, a surprise since he knew how Kleitos used to train him, and was holding something in his hand. Peritas, Alexander's faithful dog, was behind him, and as soon as the boy stopped, the dog sat down.

_He is getting old_ –thought the General a little sad. He liked this dog—_Peritas must be 10 years old now._

- Daddy?

- It's nothing; I'm just thinking in the upcoming battle –answered the General, taking off his cloak to cover his son. It was cold and the boy fell sick very easy.

- My dad is going to kill everyone in Tyre when he takes the city, isn't he? –said Achilles, while his father wrapped him.

- Why do you think that?

- I heard Ptolemy telling Kleitos that dad is furious because the Tyrians killed his messengers –said the boy.

- Yes Aki, Alexander is furious because he sent an embassy to try to solve this conflict using diplomacy, but the Tyrians cut the men's throats in full view of the army –Hephaistion explained, kneeled in front of his son. He took a moment to see Achilles, brushing aside the locks of his hair. He was a handsome and tall boy, who looked older than he really was; his hair was long now which made them look even more alike, but his uneven eyes were just like Alexander's, not only in color but in the way they saw the world—What do you think?

- About what? –asked Achilles coughing, and the General rubbed his arms.

- About this, do you think is correct to do this? To kill the Tyrians because of the actions of a few men –asked his father.

- I think they deserved to be punished –said the boy, sure of each word—They are trapped and they can't see it, dad gave them an opportunity to save their lives and their city and they failed to recognize that this was their only way out. They are not going to die because of dad, they are going to die because of their wrong decisions.

It took Hephaistion a moment to understand that it was his own son the one who was talking to him. In less than 4 months the boy would be 5 years old, only 5 and he was already talking like a grown up man.

_No, he is talking like a true King_ –thought the General.

Hephaistion nodded.

- Wise and hard words Aki, but never forget that anyone can talk big, but not anyone can live with the consequences of his actions –he said—What is that? –he pointed at the boy's hand.

- Oh! This is for you –said Achilles, giving him a letter—It arrived today and I asked Kyros to let me give it to you…I haven't see you in days.

The General smiled and took the letter.

- Come, let's go to the King's tent, it will be warmer there –he said taking his son by the hand.

All the way to Alexander's tent, Hephaistion kept thinking in Achilles words. The boy was not only intelligent, he, contrary to his uncle, was cold and not hot tempered.

_I'll have to pay more attention to him_ –thought the General—_He is a sweet and noble boy but he could easily become a merciless man._

Once they arrived at their destination, Hephaistion took a seat near a brazier and sat Achilles down at his side, the boy leaned against him and closed his eyes; he was very tired after that day's training. The General didn't recognized the seal on the letter, but as soon as he started to read he knew who had written to him…

421 _Ab Urbe Condita_

Hephaistion son of Amyntor,

I was greatly surprised when your letter reached me, almost 2 months after you sent it. I appreciate that you took the time to write to me, even more knowing how much work you have because of the siege. As you said, Tyre can only be taken with the aid of a fleet, and I have good news for you.

I remember that, when we met, you shared with me your concern of what would happen if Carthage sends it's fleet to help Tyre. Well, one of my agents told me that a Tyrian embassy arrived at Carthage some months ago; apparently, the Carthaginians who live there asked their hometown for help, but the Carthaginians said that they "did not want to involve Carthage in what might prove a long and expensive war […] Carthage has troubles of her own at home, and would not, therefore, much thought they regretted it, be able to send Tyre any reinforcements"(3)

I don't have to see your face to know you must be smiling. You can rest easy now, my friend, Carthage is not a threat to you.

About my father. As I told you, he wasn't happy knowing that I spent a fortune on a slave that I freed in less than a month; but he is an honorable man and he understood that I had a debt with you, but he forbade me to go again to the slave's market alone, you can imagine why. I didn't tell him who you were nor did I mention your King's presence here; that will always be a secret between us.

I met someone who shares my _interests_, by the way, and no, he is not a slave. He is from a plebeian family, and a very rich one I may add;he is 2 years younger than me and extremely ambitious. His aim is to become a Tribune of the plebs…it's a political post that only plebeians can hold.

I hope to hear news from you soon, to know how did Tyre finally fall.

Publius Cornelius Scipio

- Phai –Alexander's voice made him lift his head—I was calling you.

- I'm sorry, I didn't hear you –the General folded the letter and stood up carefully. Achilles had fallen asleep at his side.

- What's that? –the King's eyes were on the letter.

- A letter from my Roman friend –said Hephaistion—Here –he gave him the piece of parchment—Read it, you could use some good news.

Alexander hesitated for a second and took the letter. He was used to read fast, he had to learn after all the monstrous amount of work he had to do.

- Carthage is not coming, that's great –he said smiling after days of being in a terrible mood. He too had seen the Carthaginians impressive fleet and even if the King had the numbers now, he knew that having the Carthaginian vessels as enemies would make everything extremely difficult, and he wanted to finish everything next day.

- This means we can take the city tomorrow –said Hephaistion in a good mood but Alexander didn't say a thing and just gave him back the letter— Are we having a war council tonight, sire? –asked his beloved mocking him to wake him up, the King looked tired and distracted.

- No, everybody knows what to do, and I want all of them well rested for tomorrow's battle –said Alexander failing to see his beloved's little joke— What about you?

- What about me? Do you want me to stay?

- Yes, I don't want to be alone tonight –said the King with such honesty that it moved his General.

- I'll stay with you then.

Alexander saw Achilles sleeping and called one of pages to take the Prince to his room, because he had a room in the King's tent. Reah went back to Epirus 2 days after her interview with Alexander, and as soon as the nurse reached her destination, Queen Olympias wrote a very angry letter to her son, demanding from him to send the boy to his mother. Of course the King wrote back a very simple letter saying "no", and since then Olympias hadn't written again.

_And I truly hope things will continue like this_ –thought Alexander, watching how his page carried Achilles to his room.

**XXX**

- Phai? Are you asleep? –asked Alexander in a whispered that night.

Both were in his bed since 3 hours ago, but sleep kept eluding the King until he finally got tired of just being laying there doing nothing.

- What do you want? –answered a very tired Hephaistion.

- I want to tell you something –Alexander insisted, brushing aside the locks of his beloved's hair.

- Now? –the General opened one eye with difficulty.

- It's about the siege –the King insisted and his beloved sighed.

- Fine –Hephaistion rubbed his eyes; he knew that, even if he wished to continue sleeping, that was no longer possible now—What about the siege? –he asked yawning.

- Phai, I have been thinking in continuing the march to Egypt and leave Tyre –those words woke the General up immediately.

- What are you talking about? After all we have been through? –he couldn't believe that it was Alexander the one saying that.

- Phai, look at what happened 2 days ago –said the King, still whispering but his voice was firm—We suffered a terrible defeated and we had severe casualties.

- Alex if you give up now everything you have gained will serve for nothing –said Hephaistion—You have a numerous fleet at your disposal after having none, you finished the mole even if many of your own officers, and I'm sure that all the Tyrians, thought you were nuts.

- I know! –Alexander raised his voice and his beloved kept silent— I know… —he said again in a softer tone—It's just…

- You have a horrible week –said his beloved, embracing him behind his neck—And you are tired, we are all tired, but tomorrow it's going to be different, and you are going to take that motherless city once and for all.

The King took him with force by the waist, losing himself in the body of his General.

- Thank you –he said, talking against his cheek—I don't know what was I thinking.

- Sleep, you will feel better in the morning –said Hephaistion lovingly, caressing his head, his fingers worked magic and a few moments later the King fell asleep. For once, the General was glad to hear him snore.

**XXX**

That night the Macedonians had double rations of food and their officers sent them to rest early; only the sentries, the men on the patrol ships and on the floating siege towers remained awake and ready in case the Tyrians tried to do something. But, as things were, chaos had made its residence inside the city, and to attempt a surprise attack by night was unthinkable.

Didobal, Melkar's daughter, was inside her bedroom, sitting on the floor, trembling, hearing the horrible screams and cries that came from the streets. The entire city was in panic, it was almost as if the Macedonians were already inside the city killing and plundering. The sole thought of this made Didobal shudder.

- Dio! Dio! –Magon's voice called her, the doors of her bedroom opened and her husband appeared. She stood up and ran to him.

- Magon! –she said without voice, hiding her face in his chest—What's going to happen to us?

Magon was the older son of King Azemilcus and Melkar's son-in-law. His father, the King, was still with the Tyrian fleet preparing the defenses for next day's attack. Magon had been left inside the city to organize the soldiers there; now that the mole was complete they had to be prepare for the impossible, a combine attack by land and sea.

- The Macedonian King is attacking again tomorrow –said Magon to his frightened wife—We must be prepared to fight him inside the city.

- But…how is this possible? You said…you said it was impossible for him to reach Tyre, surely there is something you can do, or your father, our fleet… –said his wife trying to hold on something, trying to find a little hope...anything!

- Our fleet is outnumbered –said Magon, trying his best to not tremble.

- How?…why? –Didobal moved away and started to pace around—The Macedonian King had no fleet…

- He didn't have months ago –said her husband—I…I don't know how he did it but…he assembled a fleet, an extremely big one and he has been trying to force us into battle. The last time he succeeded in doing so, was 2 days ago and you saw what happened, he almost destroyed our fleet, and one wall suffered great damage.

- Dear El! –said his wife, sitting on her bed—The screams….what's happening in the city?

Magon sat at her side.

- People heard that Carthage is not coming to help us –he said slowly—They panicked and a man…a man said he had a dream in which he saw the god Apollo departing from Tyre –Didobal took both hands to her mouth—The people tried to stone this man but he escaped and sought refuge in Melkart's temple. Now, a mob went to Apollo's temple and tied his statute to prevent him from leaving the city.

- Oh dear El! Oh lord Baal! –exclaimed his wife scared—And my father? Is there any news from my father?

Magon shook his head.

- None.

- And what about the Great King? Surely the Great King will come to our aid –said Didobal, but her husband expression killed all her hopes.

- I wouldn't count on that, I heard that many Phoenician Kings deserted the Persian fleet –said Magon—They are now fighting at the Macedonians' side.

- Traitors! –said his wife without breath.

Magon took her by the arms.

- Listen to me Dio, I want you to promise that you will not let the Macedonians to capture you alive –Didobal saw him with horror.

- What are you saying? –her voice trembled—I…I know my father is planning something, he is probably with the Great King assembling an army or…

- Dio! –he interrupted her—Your father is part of the reasons we are facing annihilation right now.

- What are you talking about? –asked his wife without voice.

- The Macedonian King sent an embassy to negotiate the surrender of the city –said Magon.

- Yes, I know, you ordered to execute them –said Didobal.

Magon leaned closer to her.

- Dio, the Macedonian King said, among other things, that he wanted you in exchange of sparing the life of the Tyrians –Didobal saw him with eyes wide open—Your father tortured one of his Generals and he seeks revenge. Of course, when I heard this I ordered the execution of the Macedonian messengers.

- Oh dear…Oh dear…–Didobal felt she couldn't breath, and her husband took her hand.

- I won't let anything to happen to you –said Magon—I couldn't get you out of the city in time, but –he looked among his cloths and gave her a small bottle.

- What is this? –she asked.

- Poison –Didobal saw him with tears in her big eyes—I can't even think in the fate you would suffer if the Macedonians…–he took a deep breath—Promise me that you will take your own life before they can lay their hands on you.

- But…

- Promise me!

She swallowed.

- I promise.

**XXX**

Even if Hephaistion hated ships he refused to stay on land if Alexander was going to lead the attack from the sea. He was the General of the _Agema_, and his place was at his King's side, no matter what.

_I just have to breath_ –he said to himself, closing his eyes for a moment.

From the flagship Hephaistion could see the tremendous attack that the siege towers launched against the walls of the so-called impregnable city. The noise was deafening, the rocks hitting merciless the Tyrians, who fought back with almost supernatural courage; they knew very well what would happen to them if the Macedonians enter the city, there would be no mercy and so they fought like demons.

Alexander was looking for a weak point, his last attempt to take the city had ended in a costly failure but this time, he was determined to take Tyre and he was sure the gods were on his side now, after all Aristander had made the proper sacrifices and said the omens were good, he would take the city that month. He ordered to attack the Tyre by the south-east side of the island and the bombardment against the walls was uninterrupted.

- Stay alert Hephaistion –said the King, watching the Tyrian walls closely—As soon as the wall falls your men along with Nikanor would be the first ones to enter the city. Krateros has orders of following you by land with his _taxei_.

- Yes, Alexander.

_The wall fell shortly after he gave me my orders, and I lead my men inside the city, extremely grateful of being able to leave the ship. I could heard Nikanor's voice next to me, shouting orders and trying to lead his men under the rain of missiles that fell upon us. One of our commanders, Admetus, fell dead after an axe split his skull and the King himself hurried to take command of his unit. There was no time to lose. _

_Soon, not only us, but also the Cypriot and Phoenician squadrons could open a way inside the city, and then the Tyrians despaired; they left their posts at the walls and sought refuge inside the city, barricading the streets. _

Hephaistion stood in the middle of the destruction with his swords dripping blood; the sight before him was terribly familiar, and for an instance he didn't know where he was. At each step a new enemy jumped at him, clamoring for his blood only to find his own death at the edge of his swords. It was so easy to kill, the sounds around him disappeared, the smells and the faces appeared to melt in a whirl of chaos. He blinked and for a second he thought he was again in Thebes, for moments he didn't know if he was dreaming or if this was real.

The General didn't notice but he was alone, in a few minutes he had left his men behind opening a path of corpses and blood. He was used to fight on the battlefield, he liked to fight against strong opponents, but he hated to spill blood inside a city where innocent people suffered at the hands of the bloodthirsty soldiers, and this time the Macedonian soldiers truly showed of how much cruelty they were capable of.

They were frustrated and angry after months besieging the city, they had lost friends at the hands of the Tyrians, they had suffered hardships and were determined to release all this emotions against the citizens of this proud Phoenician city.

At some point, Hephaistion stopped hearing, he just thought in one thing: advance, advance, advance…soon the men ran away from him as if he were the personification of death, he couldn't stop, and when he felt someone taking him by the arm he almost hit the man with the pommel of his sword.

- PHAI! –Alexander's voice awakened him—Phai, stop.

- Alexander…—for a moment the General thought this was a dream, why else would be his King here? But then he remembered that Alexander had joined the attack shortly after Admetus was killed.

The King was also covered in blood and patting, but the look in his eyes was of pure concerned.

- Phai, are you all right? –he had never seen his beloved like this, because he had never before fought so close to him in the middle of a city.

- Yes…I'm fine –he took a deep breath and his surroundings took a solid form again, he was no longer in a memory or a dream.

- I have issued orders to spare the life of every man and woman who seeks refuge inside a Temple –said the King.

- What about the rest? –asked Hephaistion at once—Women, children, noncombatants?

- You know the answer Phai –said Alexander with his firm commanding voice—This people sealed their destiny when they killed my messengers in such a cowardly way.

If they die its going to be because of their wrong decisions…

Hephaistion heard Achilles words as clearly as if his son were standing in front of him.

- I know.

_Seven thousand Tyrians died that day. It was like the destruction of Thebes, bodies could be seen on the streets, pools of bloods everywhere, and the smell of death floating all around the place mixing with the smoke. This was the antechamber of Hades. _

* * *

(1) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 134

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 260

(3) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 259

**A/N: **At long last we are reaching the end of this extremely long siege ^_^ Please don't forget my review –big adorable eyes— Thanks again for reading and see you next week.


	100. Siege of Tyre Pt IX

**Hello!**

Dear readers rejoice with me, we reach 100 chapters (and without Bagoas) ^_^ Just in case you haven't noticed I'm extremely happy and grateful with all of you for your invaluable support in my very own campaign writing this story. I must confess that when I started to write I never thought I would get this far. Thank youuuu!

**Hi Phaisty**: Did I mention that I love your reviews? ^_^ THANK YOU! I know, I owe you all the "Round 2" so you will find it in next chapter, what better way to celebrate 100 chapters than having an M chap? :D Oh Phai already has a very big group of refugees with him, he should found his own Non Profit Organization: "The Orphans of Alexander's sieges" So no, this time he is not rescuing anybody. You will see what is going to happen with Didobal (I know, she has a very weird name) in this update. I'm so glad you like Scipio's letter because I'm planning to write more ^^

**Hello Mema**: I just noticed that you left me a review time ago, I never thank you for that ^_^ I'm very happy to know you enjoyed my story even if you found weird the idea of 2 people of the same gender falling in love, I have always thought that if you love someone, you are going to love that person if he or she is a woman, a man, a dog, a chair…because you love what is the essence of a person…but that's just me. You are far too kind with me :D Ow! Nope, I'm not a write, but I wish I were because I love to write. Mm… who do I think of when I write about Hephaistion? You are going to laugh. Since I'm a die-hard fan of Japanese animation I imagine my entire story in anime style XD I never think about the movie or the actors, but I think that helped me to create my own Hephaistion and my own Alexander and my very own version of everyone here. Thanks again!

**Dear Cathleen**: THANK YOUUUU! Yep, it happened to me too when I was reading about Alexander in history books or historical novels, I was always disappointed because Hephaistion never has an important roll. And after reading Dr. Green's book I decided to write my own version of Hephaistion's life, not Alexander's life because I think that many many people before me wrote about the King, so it was time to focus of dear Hephaistion. Really I don't have enough words to thank you for your wonderful messages since the very beginning. 100 Chapters! ^

**CHAPTER 91**

_Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die,_

_We look up towards the sky for answers to our lives._

_We may get some solutions but most just pass us by,_

_Don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right._

_I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of all the pain of being a man._

(Avenged Sevenfold, _Bat Country_)

Hephaistion remained at Alexander's side. The King was the chain that bound him to reality, his sanity, being close to him gave him something to focus, he had to protect him and he concentrated in doing so. His problem wasn't to kill, his problem was that killing was very easy for him, the pain, the blood, death…none of this scared him, and that made him unstoppable.

_When you become such a good killer you no longer fight against your enemies, you also fight against yourself…and this still happen to me, but now is worst, much worst, not only because I'm as strong as a God, also because I no longer have Alexander at my side…_

The General forced his attention on Alexander, this way his mind left behind the massacre, the screams, he destruction and the debris of what was once a proud and rich city. He could ignore the shadow of death that crawled behind him when he was near his King

Alexander let his men do as they pleased, this was just the beginning of his revenge against Melkar, first it would be his city, after that his daughter and, at the end, he would capture the Carthaginian and made him pay, he would make him beg for death with his last breath.

- Sire! –one of his officers came running. He was panting but tried to regain his composure before speaking again—We found… —he took a deep breath— King Azemilcus and some notables of the city, including envoys of Carthage, in the Temple of Melkart. What are your orders, sire?

- I already gave my orders Damoetas –said Alexander, wiping the blood from his face—Every man or woman who seeks refuge inside a Temple should be spare.

- Yes sire, sorry sire.

- Send a group of your best men to guard that Temple; I'll deal with King Azemilcus later –said the King. Damoetas saluted and left to carry on his orders.

_The Sidonian soldiers were horrified with the bloody spectacle that received them inside Tyre; and even if their city and Tyre had been rivals for many years, they put aside the old quarrels and rescued as many Tyrians as they could. Thanks to them, 15 thousand of them were safe._

Before dealing with the King of Tyre, Alexander went directly to Apollo's Temple; he too had heard that the Tyrians had tied the statue of the God to prevent his escape from the city and felt obliged to go there first. Hephaistion followed him closely, paying attention to everything; he cut down 2 men who approached suddenly to his King, his blades whistling in the air before tasting the flesh of his enemies. The two inert figures fell at his feet, like heavy sacks of grain, their eyes open and under them a pool of blood; Hephaistion didn't give them one last look and followed his King into the temple. Yes, for him it was easy to kill.

Alexander climbed the steps of the Temple that stood in the middle of the destruction and fire as if nothing could damage it; the King's cloak floated behind him at every step, the fabric stained with blood, and the metallic sound of his armor resounded inside, echoing through the chamber where the statute awaited for him, trapped with golden cords.

Inside, the sounds of battle appeared to be something distant, the smells, the smoke, the rasp of swords against swords…it was as if he had stepped into another world, and, when his uneven eyes settled on Apollo, for a moment he thought the God was going to speak to him. Hephaistion stayed closed, contrary to Alexander he was alert, he knew how easy would be for a man or woman to hide inside the Temple and attack his King.

_Over my dead body_ –the General closed his hand around the hilt of his sword.

Alexander drew his sword; the sound of the blade against the scabbard was amplified in that stillness, and cut the cords setting the God free.

- From now on, this image will be known as Apollo _Philalexander_ –he said in a whisper, but Hephaistion heard him clearly. He said nothing.

It was a strange moment, even for the General who didn't believe in Gods, but the stillness, the silence, the statute in front of them…it was as if a power beyond his comprehension were approving the King's actions, as if, in any moment something supernatural would happen.

It was already afternoon when order started to be restored. Alexander gave precise orders that every man in military age should be crucified, and soon the Macedonian soldiers were sent to found timber for 2 thousand crosses, the rest would be sold as slaves.

XXX

Berenike and Thais stood on a hill, watching the city at the distance, the fires, the destruction cause by the artillery, the fleet surrounding the island and the Tyrian fleet trapped in one corner unable to do something to help their hometown. Even at that distance they could hear the high pitching screams of sheer terror chilling their blood.

- Oh dear Zeus! This is horrible –said Thais, taking her hands to her face.

- It's worst when you are inside –said Berenike, shivering with the memory of her experience in Halicarnasus—It's as if men cease to be men for a moment to become wild bloodthirsty beasts.

The _hetaira_ saw another explosion at the distance and heard the sound of stones crumbling.

- I thought you were going to take part in the battle –said the Thais, but her friend shook her head.

- I don't like to fight inside a city –said Berenike in a low voice—Innocent people suffer greatly…I witness that in Halicarnasus and…I don't want to see that again.

Thais felt a knot in her throat, and just nodded.

- When I was in Athens, I heard many bad things about the Macedonians –said the _hetaira_ after a moment—The Athenians were scandalized for the way in which the King destroyed Thebes, they called him a barbarian, a butcher, an illiterate brute, a greedy bloodthirsty man –she brushed one rebel lock of hair aside—My clients…specially the politicians were the ones who complained the most.

- And…do you think is true? –asked Berenike, watching her with attention—That we are barbarians?

Thais smiled a sad smile.

- I think Eni that every man has a barbarian inside him –she said—If the Athenians never destroyed Thebes, and if they aren't the ones slaughtering the Tyrians right now, it's not because they are noble and merciful, or more civilized as they like to call themselves. It's simply because they never had the opportunity to do these things.

Berenike fell silent for a moment. She had never before thought this but found it fascinating.

- The King does what he has to –said Berenike suddenly, watching the city again and Thais saw her taken by surprised by her words.

- Now you are talking like a philosopher –said the _hetaira_ amused.

- I'm very sorry to disappoint you but these are not my words –said her friend.

- No? Whose words are they?

- Phai's words.

- That doesn't surprise me –Thais sighed—Your brother is truly something.

Berenike smiled.

- Do you like him? –she wanted to know.

- Who doesn't? –Berenike laughed—I met him in Athens and I truly wished that he would fall for me and that he would take me to Asia.

- Fat chance…but maybe if you were blond and short and look like Alexander's twin sister –this time Thais laughed— He would have considered it.

- I wonder…—the _hetaira_ crossed her arms—What is going to happen with these 2 in the future?

- Only the Gods know…but in the meantime I'm having so much fun observing them –said Berenike.

- Me too –the _hetaira_ admitted and both laughed.

**XXX**

- Where is Hephaistion? –asked the King as soon as Tyre was secured and he was back at his tent. He was so happy that he appeared to float; he felt as if he were in the middle of a wonderful dream; after thinking in giving up, after despairing seeing how all his attempts to take the city failed, he had finally conquered the proud Tyrians.

He couldn't be in a more splendid mood.

- Still inside the city with his men –answered Hektor, Philotas' younger brother.

- It's dark already –said Alexander, while Ceyx, one of his pages, helped him to take his armor off— Iolaos! –he called Antipater's son and Lysanias best friend. The very tall and muscular boy, that appeared to have 20 years instead of 15 years old, approached him at once.

- Yes, sire.

- Go to Tyre and look for General Hephaistion, I want to see him at once –said the King, running his fingers through his untidy hair.

- Yes, sire –the boy left immediately.

- I wonder on what Antipater fed that kid? –said Hektor, watching the door and making Ceyx laughed.

**XXX**

Hephaistion stayed in Tyre until it was dark, paying attention that Alexander's orders were obeyed and no man or woman who had sought refuge inside a Temple suffered any harm. The first stop he made was at Melkart's Temple, to see that King Azemilcus and the other notables of the city were taken to the Macedonian's camp unharmed. The King of Tyre was devastated; his son Magon had died near the Shrine of Agenor, where Tyre's defenders had made their last stand, fighting to the death. Alexander's veterans had cut all of them down, and one Tyrian, seeing his Prince down, had dragged him unconscious and bleeding profoundly to the Temple where he had died hours later at his father's and wife's side.

King Azemilcus had asked for permission to celebrate the funeral rites for his son, and Alexander agreed.

Hephaistion stood immobile watching the sad procession of captives, who were like condemn men heading to the scaffold, dragging their feet, with heads down and walking with a slouch; not one of them turned to see the surrounding, the piles of rubble and the dead bodies and the General couldn't blame them for this.

- Astrabacus, see that the captives reach the camp without troubles –said Hephaistion to one of him men—The Tyrian King must be given special accommodations, I'm sure that King Alexander is going to see him as soon as he can.

- Yes, sir; what about the women and children? The ones still locked inside their houses –asked Astrabacus.

Hephaistion took a moment to think.

- They are going to be sold as slaves –he said, remembering what had happened at Thebes—Take them apart, the wounded ones would have to wait until the soldiers are treated, the same goes for food and water, the men will eat first. Leave the dead bodies where you find them, I heard that Polyperchon's men are the ones who have to clean.

- Yes, sir –Astrabacus saluted and left.

- Sir –said Iolaos, walking to him.

- Yes?

- Sir, the King sent me, he wants to see you at once –the General laughed confusing the page. He had a very good idea of why his King requested his presence immediately.

- Tell the King I'll go as soon as I can –he said at last and Iolaos went back to the camp—Dismas!

- Yes, sir –his veteran second in command came running, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of the hand.

- I'm going to the King's tent, stay here a little longer and then you can take the lads back to rest and celebrate –Dismas smiled.

- I will sir –his second in command turned—Get back to work ladies! This is what the King paid you for! –he shouted to his men, walking back to them.

Even if Hephaistion said he was going to the King's tent, he made a stop first at his own tent to take a bath. Kyros was helping him to take his armor off, when Achilles came running, asking all kind of questions about the attack. He had seen the battle from a hill with his friend Cyrus, both boys sharing their thoughts about what was happening at the city, their young minds, unable to imagine the horrors that took place, embellished the battle like poets, with heroes, fantastic duels and honorable soldiers crushing the evil enemies.

- Daddy, why is dad selling the population into slavery? –asked Achilles and Kyros tensed for a moment, that conversation was bringing him back terrible memories.

- Why do you think? –Hephaistion took his cloak off, letting it fall on the ground.

The boy took a moment to think.

- To have more money for his campaign –he decided at last.

- Yes Aki, that's the reason –said his father, 30 thousands souls were going to be sold to enrich Alexander's war chest. He had done the same at Thebes, but this time he had other reasons for taking this decision: Melkar had sold Hephaistion so he would sell all the Tyrians. Hephaistion left his helmet on the table and brushed his hair with his fingers.

Achilles nodded.

- I think is a good idea.

- Do you? –asked Kyros, unable to keep his mouth shut anymore—Tell me something? –he put Hephaistion's sword and belt aside to face the boy—What would you do if the Great King comes one day, kills your father and sells you into slavery? –Achilles was taken aback by the hard tone of the Theban's voice—Do you know that the King destroyed my city? Macedonian soldiers killed my mom and dad and if it wasn't for your father I wouldn't be alive –the teenager was trembling and Achilles saw him with eyes wide open, he liked Kyros and he had no idea of his terrible past.

Hephaistion decided to say nothing. It was good for Achilles to see by himself that all action always has a consequence. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them; Achilles saw his feet not knowing what else to do and the Theban continued helping his master. All his conversations with Alexander filled Achilles' head with ideas of greatness and glory, but he had to learn also to be a good King, not everything was victory and fame.

The General clenched his jaw; as soon as Kyros took off his breastplate he felt a sharp pain in his right side.

- Wow! You have a very nasty bruise here –said the Theban, raising his eyebrows.

Hephaistion turned to see, his military chiton was torn and he found his skin purple and swollen.

- How funny –he murmured.

- What? –Kyros and Achilles asked at the same time.

- I don't remember how this happened –said the General—But it's fine, I don't think I have anything broken.

- Do you want me to call one of the doctors? –asked the Theban.

- For this? –he smiled—No, they have a lot of work right now to deal with a bruise –said Hephaistion—if you want to be useful, prepare my bath instead.

- I have that ready since hours ago –Kyros protested and Hephaistion patted his shoulder.

- Don't be mad.

- I'm not mad –Hephaistion smiled and ruffled his hair playfully.

- Where is Yarsa? –asked the General, discarding his chiton.

- Outside, I think he went to the Persians' tent –said Kyros, blushing savagely when his master stood naked in front of him—He…he does that often –his green eyes ran through the General's magnificent body—I think he feels better surrounded by other Persians…do you want me to go for him?

- What? No! –answered the General.

_Much better for me if he is not here_ –thought Hephaistion, he was planning to use other of his advices, but just thinking about what he was going to do made him blush—_Someone must have hit me on the head during the attack, because I find no other explanation for being seriously considering doing this._

The General bathed and dressed in a black linen chiton, he knew the King liked to see him in black. He brushed his hair and then, in the loneliness of his bedroom, he blushed one again remembering Xsayarsa's advice. He puffed, went to the door to see that nobody was around and went back inside, determined to do that as quickly as possible.

**XXX**

- Daddy, where are you going? –asked Achilles, sitting near the tent's entrance with a book on his lap, this time he was reading Xenophon.

Hephaistion had his cheeks slightly pink and he was feeling a little…uncomfortable, now he regretted listening to the eunuch's advices.

- To Alexander's tent.

- Can I go with you? –his big uneven eyes shone with excitement.

- No, you can't. Alexander is probably having a banquet to celebrate our victory and that is no place for children –said Hephaistion and Achilles made a pout.

- I don't want to be a child anymore –he said, crossing his arms.

- Where did that come from? –the General was going to sit at his side, but he thought things better, and just bent over, in front of him.

- I want to be older, so I can fight with you and dad –his son explained.

- All in due time, Aki –he caressed the boy's cheek—For now, you have to enjoy this moment of your life because you will never be a kid again.

- Fine –Achilles didn't sound convince but he said nothing more.

- I'll see you tomorrow, and be a good boy with Kyros –his son moved his head up and down.

**XXX**

Alexander was reading the last report of that day, one of Nearchos regarding the casualties of the fleet and the number of prisoners and enemy vessels that had been captured or destroyed.

- Alexander –the King lifted his head and found Hektor standing in front of his desk—We found Melkar's daughter –those words caught Alexander's attention immediately.

- Where? Is she alive? –he left the report on his desk.

- She was inside Melkart's temple with the Tyrian King, and yes, she is still alive –Hektor informed him—I gave orders to keep her apart from the rest of the prisoners and to watch her closely, she was carrying a bottle of poison when we found her.

The King nodded.

- You did well, I'll deal with her tomorrow –he closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his temples.

- Headache? –asked Hektor.

- Yes, but nothing worth worrying –Philotas' brother walked to him.

- When I was little, my mother used to do something to help me with my headaches…may I? –Alexander nodded and Hektor pressed his temples, stroking him slowly.

That felt truly wonderful and the King leaned his back against the chair, he closed his eyes and let Hektor caressed his head with his skilful fingers. He was tired, happy, excited, and also aroused. The adrenaline, the sense of danger, the fight in the city…all those intense emotions had his body tense with desire; it was as if being surrounded by death and destruction made him want to feel alive again.

**XXX**

- Joy to you, lads! –said Hephaistion in an excellent mood to the young guards of the _Agema,_ who were standing on each side of the entrance leading to the King's chambers.

Both guards stood to attention when they saw their General.

- Sir!

Hephaistion continued his way, but when he arrived at the King's study he stooped. The door was ajar, and through the opening he could see Alexander sitting on his magnificent chair, his eyes closed, the head back and moaning softly while Hektor's fingers were going all the way down to his neck, caressing him, sliding them through its length until he reached his shoulders to stroking them.

A half smile curled Hephaistion's lips; he shook his head and crossed his arms. Of course he knew Alexander was horny since Iolaos told him the King requested his presence immediately, but he had never expected to find this. The General considered the possibility of knocking at the door, or simply stepping inside, but at the end he decided to stay where he was. He wanted to know how far would the King let Hektor go.

_I never thought Hektor could be this bold_ –the General said to himself.

He hadn't paid much attention to Parmelio's youngest son, but now that he looked at him closely, he had to admit that Hektor was beautiful, more than Philotas and Nikanor, but in a feminine way. Philotas was like the stereotype of the Macedonian soldier, tough, short blond hair and blue eyes; Nikanor was very much the same but with long wavy hair and a kind nature that made him the perfect companion. Hektor was slender, with fine and delicate features and short blond hair.

If Hektor were an actor, Hephaistion had no doubt that he would have all the women rolls.

And the General found, to his great surprise, that he was amused; not jealous, not angry, not indignant but amused with Hektor's feeble attempts to attract the King's attention.

Alexander was very aroused, the red spots on his cheeks spoke louder than his soft moans; and judging by Hektor's face he was too. Philotas' brother licked his lips almost compulsively, he was nervous and his hands trembled slightly every time he stroke the King's shoulders, he hadn't plan this, but now that he was here he was determined to make the most of the situation. Alexander was melting under his touch, but, when Hektor slid his hand to his chest the King stopped him, taking him by the wrists with force.

- That would be all, Hektor –said Alexander in that tone of voice that gave nothing away. Philotas' brother didn't know if he was angry, disappointed or embarrassed, he could think a hundred of different possibilities of what was on the King's mind but he was sure that none would be correct. To try to guess what was Alexander thinking was as useless as to try to teach Krateros manners.

Hektor opened his mouth to say something but, at the end, he closed it again and walked towards the door.

Hephaistion moved away, to hide behind a huge vase and, from there, he saw Hektor leaving. He was going to the King study, when…

- Phai! –Nikandros voice made him turned.

His brother looked so happy that the General couldn't think the last time he had seen him smiled like this. He was still wearing his armor, dirty, covered in red from head to toe as if someone had emptied a pot of blood over him, but what caught Hephaistion's attention was that Nikandros was limping badly.

- You are wounded, what are you doing here? You should be in the infirmary –said the General hurrying to help him.

- This? This is nothing, I'll go to the doctor after talking to Alexander again –said his brother.

- Why are you so happy? –asked Hephaistion, taking Nikandros by the waist.

- Ohh! You will never guess –his brother was eager to share the news—I was the first man in climbing Tyre's walls –he said proudly—Alexander saw me killed at least 6 Tyrians to open a path for the rest of my squadron, and he told me that I won the Persian twins.

The General shook his head.

- Nick, your perversions are going to kill you one day –he said, unable to stop smiling.

- Yeah, whatever; I want to see Alexander to ask him to send the twins to my tent –said Nikandros—I want to find them there after the banquet.

- And your leg?

- What about it?

- When are you going to see the doctor? I doubt that you can have fun with the twins if the doctor has to amputate you one leg –Hephaistion scolded him and his brother puffed his cheeks out.

- Fine, lets go to see your lover and you can help me to go to the doctor.

- Who said I am going to take you to the doctor? You are a big boy I'm sure you can find the way by yourself –the General was eager to spend sometime alone with Alexander, not only for what he had seen with Hektor, but also for what he had done back at his tent.

_I should have never do as Yarsa said_ –he regretted.

- You are leaving your injured brother in order to jump on the King's lap? –Hephaistion blushed, how was that Nikandros had read his mind so accurately? His brother laughed—Don't look at me at that, you are pretty obvious, and if I were you, I'll be doing the same thing.

Hephaistion dragged his brother, as if he were a sack of grain, to the King's study.

- All right, lets do this quick.

It didn't make Alexander happy to see Hephaistion leaving with his brother after waiting for him for hours, but he couldn't complain; Nikandros' leg looked pretty bad and he had no heart to tell his beloved to leave his brother alone. He would have to wait…again.


	101. Chapter 100

**A/N:** Hurray! Chapter one hundred ^_^ -Zophiel jumps- And by the way, beware because it's an **–M–** chapter. Also I want to thank dear Midnight Custard whose story inspire this ^^

**CHAPTER 92**

This time the spoils weren't as magnificent as they were after the battle of Issus; Tyre was a rich city, but it had suffered greatly after 6 months of siege; still the celebration banquet that took place that night, was even more cheerful than the one after Issus, because after 6 months they had finally captured the city that had defeated Nebuchadnezzar after the Babylonian King had besieged it for 13 years.

The Great King's cooks, who were now under Alexander's orders, delighted his guests with a magnificent dinner, and all thanks to the reserves of food and spices they had captured at the city. This was a banquet where all the delicacies of the Persian cuisine could be found and the guests ate as if the world were ending that night.

As always, Hephaistion shared the King's couch, and blushed when he sat down, feeling a little uncomfortable. Xsayarsa had told him that, some eunuchs who had intercourse with their patrons, used to prepare themselves when they knew their patrons were coming to see them, in order to save time. And the General had just done that with an oil he had bought time ago…now he kept asking himself, why on earth he had done that?

_Or maybe I did something wrong_ –he thought.

- What took you so long? –asked the King.

- Sorry, I met Abdalonymus on my way here –said Hephaistion—He is still very grateful with me for choosing him as King of Sidon.

- Just grateful? –asked Alexander and his beloved shook his head.

- If you are trying to say that Abdalonymus has a crushed on me, you have serious problems –the General was amused. The King's chronic jealousy never ceased to amaze him.

Alexander mumbled something that Hephaistion didn't understand, and took a piece of meat from his plate

- How is Nick? –asked Alexander changing the subject.

- Better, he has a deep cut on his left thigh, he needs to rest but the doctor said he would be fine in a week –his beloved explained, lying on the couch…but that didn't make him feel more comfortable and he blushed even more.

The King frowned.

- Are you fine?

- Yes, why do you ask? –Hephaistion took the cup of wine that one servant offered to him.

- For nothing, you just look…never mind –said Alexander, he cleaned his fingers with a napkin—Tomorrow I'm planning to make my sacrifice at Herakles' Temple in Tyre.

- The famous Temple that started all this –said Hephaistion taking a plate with ostrich meat. When they had arrived to Tyre, and the first Tyrian envoys came with golden crowns to receive Alexander, the King had asked for permission to make a sacrifice inside the city and the Tyrians had refused. After that Alexander had decided to besiege them.

- No Phai, they started this –said Alexander—Besides, you know as well as I that we had to take Tyre to secure our rearguard.

- I know, sire –he mocked him, and the King saw him through narrowed eyes. Hephaistion took a piece of ostrich asking himself, how could he have lived so many years without this heavenly food?—Perdikkas told me you are planning to celebrate public games.

- The army needs to rest, and the games would cheer the men up –said the King, his beloved's chiton rose slightly exposing the creamy skin of thighs, and before Alexander noticed, his eyes were following the length of his General's legs, making him smile.

- And, what would cheer you up, my King? –Hephaistion purred the words and Alexander's body reacted immediately, he could feel a soft warmth from the waist down.

- You know perfectly…

- Alexander –Ptolemy interrupted him—The Kings of Sidon, Byblus and Aradus want to talk to you.

The King cursed silently. Since the 3 Kings had aided him in his fight against Tyre, they had been invited as guests of honor to the celebration banquet, he had already greeted them but, even if the tried really hard to find an excuse to stay with his beloved, he knew he had no other choice but to do his duty first.

- I'm going to see Nick –said Hephaistion, making things easier for him—We'll have time for us later.

The General stood up and the King nodded.

- Let's go with the Kings –said Alexander to Ptolemy.

Hephaistion went to where his brother was drinking and laughing with his friends, telling the story of how he had climbed Tyre's walls and suffered his terrible wound, making everything sound as if he were the greatest hero since Achilles and his sole action had assured the army's victory.

- I see you are feeling better –said Hephaistion, taking a seat at his brother's side.

- I told you this was nothing –said Nikandros extremely happy and also a little drunk. His thigh was bandaged, but now that he had bathed and changed he looked much better.

- What did Krateros say when he knew the twins were yours? –asked the General, he wanted to hear the details of the defeat of his enemy.

Nikandros smiled amused.

- Oh! He was furious. He said that he had lead a _taxei_ inside Tyre and insisted that it was thanks to him that the mole construction was complete, because he had being left in charge while the King was in Carthage –he explained—He also said that the King favored me because I'm your brother.

- That doesn't surprise me –Hephaistion rested his chin on his hand—And Alexander?

- He was angry, you know how he hates when people question his orders –said Nikandros.

The General took his brother's cup and emptied it in one gulp, before asking for another. Nikandros turned and saw Alexander leaving the Kings to return to his own couch followed by a very excited Nearchos.

- Phai, are you in the mood to play a joke to the King? –asked his older brother; in those moments he felt he could conquered Persia alone.

Hephaistion smiled, an evil grin.

- What do you have in mind? –he asked, more than willing for a mischief.

- Is he really jealous? –asked his tipsy brother, moving his arm around the General's shoulders.

- Is the sky really blue? –the General mocked him, making him laugh.

- Aaaaaall right…I get it –Nikandros moved closer and whispered something in his ear. Now, it was Hephaistion's turned to laugh.

- Seriously? –he asked with malevolent interest.

- So? What do you say? –as an answered Hephaistion's smile widened.

**XXX**

- I still think that you should keep the fleet in case… —but Nearchos' words were interrupted by a great uproar followed by shouts and whistles.

The first thing Alexander thought was that a clever one had convinced 2 girls of kissing each other, judging by the shouts that made him feel as if he were in the middle of a wolves' pack, but as soon as he turned, his eyes became twice their size watching Hephaistion lying on a coach with his brother on him…kissing his neck? His beloved pressed his knees at Nikandros' sides with his head back to give his brother room, and he was moaning so loudly that, if somebody had not been so impressed, he or she would have noticed that it was exaggerated.

Nearchos started giggling like a teenage girl, Krateros stared at the brothers with his mouth opened, the giant cup of wine in his hand was watering; Philotas had dropped his food on his lap, Ptolemy had a laugh attack and Thais at his side had both hands on her blushed face; Leonnatos looked like an owl with his eyes completely round, Kleitos was whistling and howling louder than the rest and Perdikkas was shouting to Nikandros what he should do to Hephaistion.

Alexander was immobile, it was as if a wizard had cast a _Petrificus Totalus_ spell on him and he couldn't do anything else than stay where he was staring at both brothers. He tried to swallow but found himself incapable of doing it. Nikandros and Hephaistion weren't as similar as Hephaistion and Lysanias, but still they were alike, whoever looked at them, especially now that the General was 24, could tell immediately that they were brothers, and that made that scene in front of his uneven eyes even more sinfully attractive.

At some point, Hephaistion turned his head and his eyes found Alexander's, he smiled when he saw those 2 cute red spots burning his cheeks, and licked his lips. This was his small punishment after seeing the King with Hektor.

- Nick, kiss him! –someone shouted among the inebriated public, and soon more voices joined him to support the motion.

- What do you say? –asked Nikandros in a whispered, near his brother's ear.

Hephaistion turned to see him and they moved closer. Alexander held his breath seeing how his beloved's lips were inches from his brother's; a part of him, his jealous part, wanted to stand up and call his guards, dramatically shouting: "Off with Nick's head" like the Queen of the Hearts; but his morbid part wanted to watch.

Just when everybody thought they were going to kiss, the General and his brother started to laugh. That was too much for them, and not even Nikandros with all his perversities would kiss his own brother.

**XXX**

- That wasn't funny –the King complained, once they were again sitting on the same couch. Hephaistion couldn't stop laughing.

- Maybe, but you was painfully aroused –Alexander tried to maintain his dignity but the red spots on his cheeks betrayed him.

- Tell me something –said the King—Were you truly willing to kiss your brother?

The General took a sip from his cup of wine before answering that.

- Why do you want to know? –he asked.

- Curiosity –Hephaistion watched him for a moment.

- You wanted me to kiss Nick, didn't you? –when Alexander didn't answer he laughed—You perverted bastard!

- What? I didn't say yes –the King tried to defend himself.

- Yeah, sure –the General took another sip of wine, and licked his lips before speaking again—By the way I saw you with Hektor in your study.

Alexander kept silent for a moment.

- What did you saw?

- I saw him giving you a massage that was turning you on –Hephaistion explained with simplicity.

- I stopped him, I had a headache and…

The General put a finger over his lips.

- You don't have to explain, I saw you stopping him and, honestly, I'm not jealous –he said smiling—I was…amused and surprise to see Hektor being so bold.

Alexander sighed feeling much better.

- I was also surprise, I'll be more careful with him from now on, I don't want him to have the wrong idea that I want to sleep with him –he explained.

Hephaistion sighed and brushed his hair back.

- Do you have to stay here?

- No, why do you ask?

They went to the King's bedroom kissing each other all the way, two times Alexander tripped over the carpet, which made Hephaistion laugh briefly before they continue kissing as if their lives depended on it. Alexander stroked Hephaistion's cheeks and took his fingers through his bronze-gold hair, melting under the pleasant sensations that his beloved kisses caused him.

The General placed soft kisses on his swollen lips on his way to his cheek. He stroked his face gently with his fingers and nose, and soon found himself lost, outlining the features of the beautiful face of the King, exploring the curves and hollows, kissing his eyelids before returning to his lips.

Alexander moved his hands down through his beloved's neck, he caressed his chest over the fabric of his chiton and stopped on his hips while Hephaistion sucked the skin of his jaw, inhaling the delicious smell of his body and whispered against his skin.

- You know, we should hurry and get to your room –the King smiled.

- I don't think I can wait that long –Alexander pressed his hips against him and Hephaistion laughed; he moved away, confusing his King.

- Tell me something –purred the General holding his gaze while he unleashed his clothes at the shoulder—Do you like me? –the fabric slid slowly, like the silent caress of a lover leaving his shoulder exposed.

The King shuddered, he had never desired anyone like that, Hephaistion had the ability to get deep inside of him to awaken his deepest desires. Alexander took his hands to his General's chest, rubbing the palms of his hands over his nipples, enjoying his terse skin before, teasing him with his fingers before taking his chest with both hands. Hephaistion kissed his cheek, slid his lips and grabbed the bulb of his ear between his teeth, moaning softly letting his King to do as he pleased with him. Alexander closed his eyes, feeling the bulb been licked and sucked slowly, his beloved's cheek against his own making every inch of his body to burn in desire.

- Sire…What do you want me to do? –the General's question almost melted him, and he watched him as a teenage boy who found his favorite actress naked in his bedroom—What do you like my King? –Hephaistion insisted, leaning his body against Alexander.

- I…don't know; just do something, anything –the King was at his General's mercy, watching him through narrowed eyes, rapt, eager, expectant.

Hephaistion caressed his lips with his own, and outlined them with his thumb feeling Alexander's hands venturing under his chiton. The General moaned a little louder when he felt his King's fingers inside him; he kissed Alexander's neck, licking and nipping the tender skin hearing how the blond moaned.

- Phai…–Alexander said with drowned voice, feeling an intense heat between his legs.

- Tell me.

- Touch me.

- Where? –asked Hephaistion, taking his hands under the King's clothes—Here? –he slid his fingers over his thighs—Or here? –he took his hand between his legs hearing Alexander moaned loudly.

The King couldn't take it anymore; he pulled the General to leave him with his back against the wall, and took his beloved by the hips to lift him. Hephaistion embraced Alexander while the King moved inside him, and he closed his eyes, tensing his muscles.

They were in the middle of the deserted hallway, but they didn't care. Hephaistion panted heavily, and, at each thrust, he felt his legs trembling so much that he truly feared he would fall at any moment. He embraced his King with force, trying to find support, letting his body surrender entirely to his demands and his savage thrusts, feeling that he could die under the wave of those powerful sensations that ignited his senses. If he had had any doubt that his King was aroused that night, now all it was all clear…and maybe Xsayarsa's advices weren't that bad.

By the time both of them were satiated, Hephaistion's legs shook so badly that Alexander had to take him by the waist.

- You know…someone could have seen us here…—said the General without breath.

The King kissed his forehead, the locks of his beloved's hair damp.

- In this moment…I truly don't care… —Hephaistion smiled.

- You will have to help me here, because I don't think….—he took a deep breath— I'll be able to walk to your room.

- I can't believe that my best warrior is tired after this –Alexander teased him, helping him to walk.

- You are not a common "enemy" sire –the King laughed.

**XXX**

Next day Alexander led the funeral rites for his dead. This time, Achilles was at his side, as the Crown Prince the King wanted him there, to get used to the army and also to learn the price to pay for victory.

- Every soldier is a man with family and friends –said Alexander to his little Prince—As their commander it is my duty to assure not only victory, but their safety. Keep that in mind when the day comes for you to lead men into battle. If the men know that you care for them, they would fight for you like demons.

- Yes, dad –said Achilles soberly.

After the funerals, the King headed to the city in ruins to make his sacrifice in Herakles' Temple. The whole army was present, every man dressed in his best armor, even the fleet was posted around the city in battle formation to make a spending naval review.

_I bet this is the bloodiest and most expensive sacrifice that Herakles has ever received_ –thought Hephaistion, watching the debris around him and the pools of blood on the ground.

The General didn't like the idea of having his son there, specially knowing that not far from there were 2 thousand men hanging on crosses. He could hear their moans and cries every now and then, carried by the wind and it chilled his blood.

_No rain can wash away those bloody tears_

_as sweet sounds of destruction reach my ears_

_red lips like roses call my name_

_a ginger sunset is my caress_

(Xandria, _Ginger_)

_But Aki has to be at the King's side_ –thought the General.

_Two thousand crosses weren't as impressive as the 5 thousand that Marcus Licinius Crasus ordered to put on the Appian Way when he crucified the survivors of Spartacus' army, but believe, it was a sight of nightmare that made many Phoenician soldiers to vomit._

Alexander took that opportunity to introduce Achilles to the Kings of Sidon, Byblus and Aradus as his son and heir, and the King of Byblus didn't lose time to let him know that he had a daughter of Achilles' age. Hephaistion and Nikandros were nearby, sitting on a fallen pillar watching the group without being able to hear their conversation.

- Your son needs a brother –said Nikandros, watching Achilles at Alexander's side, the small version of the young King—He looks very lonely. Do you remember when you were that age?

- How can I forget? You put me in a box and left me alone at one side of the road leading to Pella –Hephaistion reminded him, making his brother laughed.

- I was playing with you, and that was your fault too –said Nikandros—You were very naïve, I told you to stay inside very still and that if you made a noise you would lose the game, and you believe me!

- I was 5, Nick…and I can't see why is this so funny –said the General very serious, sitting at his side.

- If this is of any consolation, mom was furious –said his older brother—I have never again see her that furious. She can be very scary, you know.

Hephaistion fell silent; watching his son listening with all his attention to what was Alexander saying to the Kings.

- Aki doesn't need a brother, Nick –he said after a while.

- Oh, come on! You don't like having a big brother? –asked Nikandros with feigned sadness.

Hephaistion punched his shoulder playfully.

- Of course I like having a big brother…sometimes.

- You ungrateful bastard, after all I have done for you –the General looked at him surprised.

- All you have done for me? What have you done for me? You are always asking me for favors and money –said Hephaistion.

- I give you first class advices –said Nikandros in his defense, making his brother laugh—But seriously, why do you think Aki doesn't need a brother?

- Because he is the Crown Prince –said the General, leaning his weight back on his hands—A brother would only make things difficult for him when he becomes a King.

- You are exaggerating, that would be true if Alexander had a son, but if you have a son with a woman who is not related to Alexander, your son wouldn't have any right to fight for the throne –said Nikandros.

Hephaistion shook his head.

- Nick, now you are naïve –he said, his eyes still on Achilles and Alexander—Men are ambitious creatures, even if a son of mine wouldn't have any right over the throne, just for the simple fact of being the half brother of the Crown Prince, or worst, of the King, he could make things pretty difficult for Aki –he sighed—What Aki needs is a sister, or better, several sisters, but daughters of Alexander not mine, this way Alexander can use them to forge alliances with his enemies, rivals and allies.

- Phai, are you listening to yourself? –asked his brother suddenly serious and this time Hephaistion turned to see him—You are saying that you are not going to have an heir of your own just to make things easy for Aki. In other words you are not having more children because of Alexander.

- Who is exaggerating now? –Hephaistion smiled—I'm not saying I won't have more children just that I hope not to have another son. And don't worry about my heir, you are the older one in our family, and you are the one who has to give dad an heir, not I.

Nikandros puffed and grumbled. The General turned to see his son again and thought with sadness that Nikandros was right, he looked lonely, he knew Cyrus was his best friend and that he liked to play with his cousin Amyntas, but that wasn't the same as to have a sibling.

_How I wish his life could have been a normal one, but Aki is not a normal boy so I suppose it's better this way_ –thought Hephaistion.

**XXX**

Didobal was trembling, curled in a corner of her cell. She knew Magon was right, she knew the Macedonians were going to do something terrible to her, she knew she should have drink the poison when she had the change, but…Didobal was scared, she wasn't as brave as she wanted to be and she found herself incapable of taking her own life.

Now, Magon was dead, Tyre was destroyed and she was alone inside a wooden cell. Her father-in-law had tried to conceal her identity but it was of no use, one soldier heard from a servant who she really was and then all was lost.

_Dear El, what is going to happen to me?_ –she cried when the door opened.

Didobal lifted her head and found Alexander, followed closely by his guards, standing in front of her, his silhouette framed by the light coming from outside.

- You are Didobal daughter of Melkar? –asked the King and she nodded—Do you know who am I?

- N-no, sir, I don't.

- I'm Alexander King of Macedonia –he said and Didobal felt she was going to faint, she was sure her life would end in that moment—Your father kidnapped me and my son, killed my guard, tortured my beloved and sold him as a slave.

Didobal paled.

- Y-your majesty –she said with trembling voice—I can understand your anger, and I'm not a fool to ask for your forgiveness…I…I only ask to have a quick death…

- You are not going to die today –said Alexander is cold voice—You will suffer exactly the same as my beloved, you will be flogged and sold as a slave.

This time Didobal passed out.

- Exaduis –the King called one man—See that my orders are follow.

- Yes, sire.

**XXX**

The Great King was in Babylon. News of Tyre's fall had just reached him, and he was in the middle of one of his famous tantrums. Darius felt as if a small rain cloud was pouring water over his head, with thunderbolts and lightings making his life miserable, it was one bad news after another: Alexander's commanders on the Hellespont, Amphoterus and Hegelochus, had now a fleet and they had defeated Aristomenes, Darius' commander, at Tenedos, which meant that Lesbos, Chios and other small cities were now in the Macedonian's hands.

The Great King was still cursing and yelling after hearing this, when news of the Phoenician desertions reached him. The Kings of Byblus and Aradus had joined forces with the enemy weakening the Persian fleet, and now, Alexander had a more powerful fleet than him.

Darius was pulling all his hair when a messenger came with a letter of the Persian strap of Hydarnes informing him that he had lost the satrapy, Miletus was once again under Alexander's orders. And, if this wasn't enough, his attempt to cut all the Macedonian's lines of communication had proven to be a complete failure, because Antigonus the One Eye, after 3 battles, had defeated Nabarzanes' cavalry. And of course he had heard this from Bessus because Nabarzanes was too scared of his wrath to show his face.

But the worst news where the ones regarding Hephaistion. The General was once again at the Macedonian King's side. How? Darius would gladly give half of his empire to know.

- Where is Melkar? –asked Darius, pacing around in his chambers.

- Nobody had heard of him, your majesty –said the cupbearer at once.

Darius cursed.

All his plans had ended in terrible and costly failures and he was running out of options. He had his most trusted officers and satraps assembling the most impressive and powerful army the Persians had ever seen, but it needed training and it was in no conditions to fight against the Macedonian menace, at least not yet.

The Great King stood in front of the window. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared, he knew that Alexander was furious after what had happened in the fortress, and he also knew that, what had started as a simple war of conquest, had became a personal revenge after Darius had tried to kill Alexander and Achilles.

_I should have cut the Macedonian throat when I had the change_ –thought the Great King.

- Call my secretary –said Darius—I'm going to dictate a letter.

* * *

At last! We can leave Tyre, hurray! ^_^ Please, don't forget to review and until next week!


	102. Chapter 101

**Hiiii!**

THANK YOUUUUUUU! Thank you, thank you and thank you; I'm sure that without you dear readers I would have give up long ago. And now let's go for another 100 chapters! ^_^

**Dear Phaisty: **I haven't forgot about Aki, believe me, I was also thinking in writing that he finds Alex and Phai in the middle of an intimate moment but I'm saving that for later. Please, just wait a little longer! Yes, you are absolutely right. Alexander was sad when Hektor died that was why I decided to include that scene between the 2 of them :D The affair of Didobal is really sad but I wanted to write it to show the 2 sides of a conflict, I hate when authors describe different parties in a war as the "god ones" and the "bad guys" But lets imagine that she was bought by a good master who later fell in love with her ^_^ Thank you for your beautiful messages!

**Hola Cathleen**: Hehehe, don't worry I'm also a perv, trust me ;) I was dying to play a joke to Alexander so I'm happy to read you like it. To be honest with you, I don't like Tyre either XD it was a challenge because, as I said to my brother, I hate sieges…they are boring, but I try my best to make them interesting. Thanks again for your support!

**Hello Ness: **Thanks a lot for your message ;) I'm pretty excited after reaching 100 chapters, I never thought this story would be so long. Oh, Bagoas, well, sadly he is going to appear because I'm trying to follow real history the best way I can, but don't worry, I'll put him in his place; I promise he won't cause too much troubles.

**Dear Mema**: You are so nice with me ^^ Thank you! I know, recently a very dear friend remind me how difficult is to read a long story and I'm very very grateful with you for giving mine a chance. Hahaha! Wait a little longer, Bagoas gets into the picture after Gaugamela and we haven't even reached Egypt. But we are very close now. It's great to read you like last update; I don't have an older brother (just a younger one) so I sometimes have a hard time imagining Nick. When I read your message I was very happy because I'm not screwing their sibling relationship. Thanks again for your messages, they are much appreciated.

**CHAPTER 93**

- Stop it! –asked Hephaistion, laughing uncontrollably. He was panting, his face, against the arena, was red because of the effort of trying to take Alexander off him; but so far all the General's attempts had been in vain and the King continued tickling him without mercy.

- You are a coward, surrendering so soon –an evil smiled curved Alexander's lips while his fingers kept teasing him, working on his naked sides, the muscles tensing under his touch. He could hear the General fighting to breath in that uncomfortable position but he wasn't ready to let his beloved go.

- I'm… whatever… —a laughed attack cut his words—…whatever you want… but STOP! –he laughed again and tried to punch the King, but in his position it was extremely difficult. Alexander had him completely immobilized.

How was that he had ended like this?

Three days had passed since the games, the King had organized for his troops, ended, and that morning Alexander had gone to his beloved's tent to interrupt his work. After 6 months of siege Hephaistion had now the tremendous task of making reports and lists about: The casualties of his unit. For each dead man the General had to make a list of the things that he left in his will, and to specify where were his ashes going to be sent. Wounded soldiers. How many were they, the wounded soldiers who were ambulatory, able to carry his own equipment and to march with the rest of the army and the ones who would be need to be transport on wagons. The equipment. The one that had been lost during the battle, the condition of the remained equipment and what were the men needing. The supplies of the _Agema_, the rations of water, grain and dry meat…

But Alexander had a better idea and challenged his beloved to a wrestling match.

- You can let Glycon and your clerk do the rest –had said the King.

- You know perfectly well that this is something that only I can do –said the General, still sitting behind his desk, holding Alexander's gaze; but the King had made up his mind and there was no power on earth, or in heaven, that could convince him otherwise.

- Finish that later, I'm sure your King won't mind –and when he smiled like that it was impossible to refuse him something.

Alexander knew how to be intimidating, how to fright his enemies, but he also knew how to be adorable and charming, and that morning he was all that and Hephaistion couldn't help it but to fall inevitably in the spell of his adorable puppy eyes.

- Fine.

As soon as the General pronounced those words he regretted it. He knew it was a bad idea; one because he sucked at wrestle and two because every time they tried to wrestle they always ended in the same way: making love. It was too much for them to roll on the arena, naked, their sweaty bodies pressed together…just the thought of it made Hephaistion's blood burn in anticipation. He shook his head and followed his King.

- You are…a…cheating…bastard…—said Hephaistion panting when Alexander finally stop tormenting him. He lay languidly, the King was no longer holding his arms and restraining his movements but he was still lying on his back.

- I know…but you were too much of a temptation –Alexander smiled, his cheek against the sweaty and hot back of his beloved, hearing his rapid breathing. It was an addictive sensation to feel that magnificent body against him, no matter how many times they had been together, the King would always feel that soft and warm tingling through his body, and butterflies in his stomach, every time Hephaistion was with him.

- I don't think that… Achilles ever cheated while fighting… against his enemies –the General's hair, covering his face, moved at every breath.

- "You are not a common enemy, General" –the King quoted his beloved, making him laugh.

- Ouch! My stomach hurts…—Hephaistion complained, after being the victim of a tickling attack for almost 15 minutes his abdomen was numb.

The General's hair was spread on the sand, the silky tips rippling like water waves, and fine strands were over his face partially covering his narrowed eyes. Alexander let his fingers wandered on his creamy skin for a moment and he hid his face in the back of Hephaistion's neck. He was sure that he could die there as a happy man. The tip of his tongue tasted the salty skin and the General shuddered.

Alexander didn't lose time and took him with force by the hips. He was so close to his beloved that the warmth of his body was driving him crazy. An idea crossed his mind and the King thought in playing him a little joke. He took Hephaistion's arms behind his back, holding them and immobilizing his beloved again, the uncomfortable position sent a sharp pain through his arms, but he was used to it after wrestling with the King for almost half and hour before the brutal tickling attack.

But this time something was different. The General felt Alexander's arousal against his butt, and he tensed and panicked. Hephaistion hyperventilated, he tried to relax thinking with desperation that this was fine, that nothing was going to happen to him, and, in a vain attempt to find some comfort he closed his eyes for a moment. That was worst. Flashbacks, memories, fragments of voices and noises, even the smells of a terrible night so many years ago assaulted his mind in a whirl that threaten to sink him in the abyss of eternal despair and fear.

Alexander had never before taken him like that, and he was exactly in the same position in which King Philip had raped him the first time. No matter how much he fought against his memories, it was a lost battle.

- Let me go –Hephaistion left his heart beating faster, and his hands sweating, he was going to have a panic attack.

- Now you are being a bad looser –Alexander teased him, thinking he was playing again; they had been teasing each other since they arrived at the arena and could have never imagine what was happening inside his beloved's mind. He moved his hips closer, with all the intentions of making his way inside his General.

- LET ME GO! –the force, anger and desperation in his voice took the King aback, and he released Hephaistion automatically.

The General moved away from him, stood up and gave Alexander his back, not wanting to face him. What had happened? It had been years since the last time he thought about in what King Philip had done to him, then, why now? And why was his heart beating like that? He wasn't the same scare boy who had been forced into the King's bed, and Alexander was not his father, then, why?

- What's wrong? –the King was seriously confused, what had he done wrong? As far as he knew Hephaistion had never complained before when they had had an especially wild love making, what was different now?

- Nothing.

- Nothing? –Alexander stood up. He knew that tone in his beloved's voice and he didn't like it, that "nothing" meant something important was on his mind—If you don't want to tell me I prefer to hear that instead of "nothing".

- Fine, I don't want to talk about this –Hephaistion's voice was cold, distant and his words outright.

- Why not? –his beloved brushed his hair behind his ear—Hephaistion!

- Don't ask me! I… –he made a pause, trying desperately to compose himself—I'll see you later.

Running away wasn't the answer but in that moment he didn't want to talk. Why couldn't he speak about what had happened with King Philip? Why not tell Alexander what was bothering him? He truly wanted to do it but every time he opened his mouth to say something words failed him. He needed more time.

- Phai! –the King followed him, but before he could reach him, Eumenes appeared blocking his path.

- Alexander a letter arrived for you –said the secretary, waving a parchment in his hand.

- I don't have time for… —he tried to see where was Hephaistion going over Eumenes' shoulder.

- It's from Darius –that stopped the King.

Alexander cursed, making his secretary jumped, and ran a hand through his hair. He puffed his cheeks out angry.

- Give me the letter.

**XXX**

Alexander called his war council immediately. He took a quick bath and put a clean chiton on while his pages ran in all directions to find every single high commanding officer. It was pointless to delay the news about the letter, if Eumenes had received it that meant that by now half of the camp knew about the Great King's letter. It was fascinating how fast news traveled inside a military camp, sometimes the King thought soldiers were even more gossipy than women…well at least Ptolemy was, but Xsayarsa was putting a savage fight for the first place in that area.

The King shook his head, putting aside such trivial thoughts to concentrate in what really matter in that moment. He read Darius' letter twice before deciding to make public the entire contents, this time he wouldn't hide anything from the faction led by Parmelio, the faction of "Philip's veterans" men who would always belong to his father even he had long been cremated and buried.

Why was that he couldn't transform them into his own men? Alexander's men. The answer was too simple, because of their age. They were contemporaries of his father, and they belong to a generation of Macedonians who had been born in a backwater kingdom threatened at all its borders. They were ambitious, yes, but they also wanted to do everything with a certain degree of certainty, they were used to do things by the book, not to adventure themselves into the unknown, and for them, he would always be the reckless son of King Philip. As simple as that.

Alexander sighed, playing with the piece of fine parchment in his hand. This time his situation was different, the victory over Tyre had gave him the absolute trust of his men…but just for now, a soldier, as any other man, had a short memory, he had to exploit his outstanding victory now that it was fresh in their minds.

One by one, the officers arrived at the portable palace that was the King's tent. Some knew about the letter, many found out when they arrived. Alexander remained seated, sharing just one or 2 words with is officers still thinking in what he was going to tell them, when he saw Hephaistion. He looked very serious, barely paying attention to what was Leonnatos saying, he was extremely quiet, and avoiding to look directly to him.

_I'll deal with that later_ –thought Alexander.

- Darius sent me another letter –said the King once they were all reunited. He went directly to the point and catching the attention of all the present—He offers terms to end this war peacefully.

- Now that we beat him like a dog he comes with terms –Perdikkas muttered under his breath.

- He is offering me the territories from the Euphrates right to the Aegean –Alexander continued and his words started some murmurs— He is willing to pay 20 thousands talents of gold as ransom for his family, and he is offering me the hand of his older daughter, of course with all the benefits of being the Great King's son-in-law –he wasn't happy with this news, in fact he was indignant. How could Darius think, even for a moment, that he would accept after the Great King had tried to kill him? He took a deep breath and continued—He also says that: "the Persian Empire is vast and sooner or later my army would have to emerge into the steppes, where it would be far more vulnerable"(1)

More murmurs rose among the officers and the King felt as if he were in the middle of a honeycomb.

- Alexander, this are acceptable terms –said Parmelio who had arrived from Damascus in time to enjoy the games—"If I were you, I'll be happy to end the war on such terms and be done with any further adventures"

- "That" –said the King, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the murmurs—"Is what I should do were I Parmelio; but since I'm Alexander, I shall send Darius a different answer"(2) –he moved closer to Parmelio—Darius kidnapped me and my son, and it was by his orders that Melkar sold Hephaistion into slavery –the General moved uneasy, he didn't like to remind of that in front of the whole war council—Do you think I can accept his conditions now?

- You are dragging us into a costly war –said the old General.

- Darius dragged us! –Alexander replied with strong voice—Honor demands that we fight him again.

Many officers nodded their agreement. The first letter of the Great King had arrived in a very different moment, now it was as the King said, Darius had insulted them all, and they would have to fight him again.

When the meeting was over, Alexander called Hephaistion. The General was expecting this even he wasn't ready to explain what had happened, at least not in the way the King wanted.

- We need to talk –said the King, and his voice told his beloved everything he needed to know.

- Fine –his answer had been a defensive one but he couldn't help it, he took a seat at Alexander's side.

The King took a moment to observe him, his beloved was uncomfortable and nervous, this was the second time he saw him brushing his hair behind his ear, but even if he tried to find an answer of why was Hephaistion acting like this he couldn't. He was going to open his mouth when Eumenes arrived.

- What now? –he asked in a bad mood, and his secretary was taken aback for an instant.

- Alexander, 15 delegates from the Hellenic League has just arrived from Greece and they ask for an audience with you –the King took both hands to his face. He couldn't catch a break.

- What do they want? –asked Alexander lifting his head.

- They bring you a gold wreath, as a prize for your valor and in recognition for all you have done for "the safety and freedom of Greece" –Eumenes quoted them, unimpressed. Everybody knew how fickle were the Greeks.

Alexander smiled sardonically. Only a fool would believe such hypocritical words, he knew perfectly well that the Greeks despised him, specially after he had destroyed Thebes, and that they only called themselves his allies because they were scared of him, Alexander had no doubt that, at the first sign of weakness from his part, they would rebel against Macedonia. Nevertheless, for the sake of appearances, he would have to receive them and thank them, from the bottom of his heart, for such an honor.

- I'll receive them at once –Eumenes bowed slightly and left them, then the King settled his eyes on Hephaistion again—We are not done.

- I know.

Of course he knew how stubborn was his King. All the way back to his tent and the mountain of work resting on his desk, he kept asking himself the same question, why not tell Alexander everything? The King knew that King Philip had raped him, something only his father and Nikandros knew, and he had only told Nikandros, Alexander and his father found out; but…to talk about his feelings, about the things Philip had done to him…he shook his head, he couldn't do it, why? Because he was a proud man and nobody had humiliated him like this; not even when Hanon sold him in the slave auction, no, he had had some degree of pride defying the guards, but King Philip…

King Philip had overpower him and humiliated him; and deep inside him he felt it was his fault; even if so many years had passed, the truth was that his wounds were still fresh, the only difference was that he had stopped thinking about that and he only realized that now, when a foolish thing like Alexander playing a joke, had left him so confused and depressed.

And what he did? The same he always did, stop thinking about that to concentrate his attention in his work.

**XXX**

Philotas left quickly the King's tent after the meeting barely paying attention to what was Hektor telling him. He had his orders, they had to be ready to continue the march to the south to reach Egypt and he had to prepare his men for the journey; the same as Hephaistion he had a mountain of reports and list waiting for him, but he had ordered his clerks to take care of that, he would just read everything at the end and stamp his signature and seal.

That was Philotas way, to let others do the things he found below him, like paperwork. Why would the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry lose time in reports about the equipment? He was a soldier not a pansy clerk.

- Philotas! –Nikanor called him, for his absolute frustration, he was in a hurry and the last thing he needed was to lose time with his brother.

_First Hektor and now Nikanor, what the hell is wrong with them today?_ –thought the _hipparch_.

- Father wants to have dinner with us –said his brother, and Philotas waved his hand.

- I don't have time now.

- Philotas, you know father is leaving again to Lowland Syria, you better come tonight or you will be in trouble –Nikanor shouted but his brother had gone—Asshole! –he exclaimed, kicking a rock.

Nikanor was a patience man, difficult to enrage but his older brother had gift for making him angry. He turned shaking his head and went back to his unit, he was sure Philotas was going to the _hetairoi_ cavalry to torment his poor second in command, but what he didn't know was that he was planning to stop at the Greek delegates' tent. The _hipparch_ knew that one of the delegates had a letter for him, a very important one that he had been waiting for months and hurried to get there.

Philotas bit his lip in anticipation, it was almost a year since he had contacted that person, and almost a year of horrible wait to receive a piece of parchment that contained all the information he needed to make his dreams come true. He was striding to the delegates' tent when the bulky form of Krateros blocked his path.

- What do you want? –the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry had never been a nice person, but now, he was particularly nasty, he didn't have time to waste.

- I want to talk to you –said the commander, his massive arms crossed over his chest.

- Not now –Philotas was planning to continue his way when Krateros took him by the arm.

- Get your hands off me –said the _hipparch_ through clenched teeth.

- What's the hurry? –the commander was amused and that only served to make Philotas even angrier.

- That is none of business, you illiterate fool –Krateros laughed with that last remark.

- Illiterate?…No, I don't think so; because if that were true, then I wouldn't have been able to read this –he showed Philotas a letter and the _hipparch_ recognized the broken seal at once. It was the letter he had been waiting for months. Philotas paled and the commander smiled—So now you see, we have to talk.

The _hipparch_ clenched his jaw seeing all in red, he was like a mad bull and he would have gladly draw his sword and demand to have this letter back, but that would attract too much attention and the last thing he needed was to have the men in the camp wondering about that mysterious letter and it's contents.

In the words of the always wise soldiers, Krateros had him by the balls, and he had no other choice than to followed him. He truly had no idea of how was that Krateros had the letter but he would find out and punish the culprit severely.

The commander took him to his own tent and dismissed his servant to be completely alone, he didn't want that someone could overhear what he had to say, it was delicate enough to have Parmelio's son here, but this had to be done. Philotas heavily sat down and crossed his arms, for a moment he reminded Krateros a naughty child who always wants to do what he likes. The _hipparch_ lifted his head and saw him impatiently, waiting for the other to talk.

- So, King Philip raped our pretty boy –Krateros went straight to the point, taking a seat in front of him—This letter –he handed it to the _hipparch_ and Philotas rudely snatched it—It's really explicit about the subject, how did you manage to convince old Glaukos to tell you all this?

Glaukos was the royal steward when Hephaistion was 13 years old; he was in charge of the King's pages and he knew every detail of what had happened. Philotas had written to him after hearing from his father about the rape almost a year ago while they were at the Cilician Gates, and he had paid the old steward handsomely to know what had happened with specific and graphic details.

Glaukos was no longer living in Pella, he was old now, and had his residence in Thessaly; the old steward had assured him that his answer would arrive with the League delegates, and everything appeared to be perfect until Krateros appeared into the picture.

- Cut the crap and tell me what do you really want –Philotas demanded to know.

The commander stretched his legs to the front, taking his time and enjoying greatly having Parmelio's son in his hands.

- Glaukos' letter is a very powerful weapon –said Krateros slowly—Do you have any idea of what would the men of the _Agema_ think if they knew that their beloved General was rape?

Of course Philotas knew! That was why he had asked for that letter in the first place. The army wasn't a schoolyard, this was not the peaceful Mieza with professor Aristotle ready to defend his students, this was the army, and soldiers were men who only respected the strong. Of course Hephaistion wasn't the first man or boy in the army to be raped, but the fact that King Philip had done it when he was a page that was the scandalous thing of this. Besides, everybody had seen how much damage the rape allegation of loony Pausanias had done to his career.

Hephaistion had had a difficult time earning his place here thanks to his beautiful face because, as grandfather Demetrios had said once, men distrust handsome men and they always though the worst of them.

But the General had proven all of them wrong by becoming a powerful warrior; nobody argued that, but this. Philotas' blue eyes rested on the letter in his hand, this could destroy Hephaistion's reputation. But Parmelio's son knew that this was not enough, he knew that the only weak point of Hephaistion was Alexander and he had a plan.

- I know you hate Hephaistion –said Philotas slowly, with the same caution he would use to approach a wild beast, his mind was racing thinking how to handle this. So far Krateros had been in charge of this situation, now it was his turn to change this—But if you are thinking that I'm planning to make the contents of this letter public, you are wrong.

Krateros leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

- And I know you desire Hephaistion –he counterattacked—Everybody heard of what happened after the drinking contest in Aspendus –Philotas said nothing, it was true and he had no problem with that—Are you planning to blackmail him? I'll do that if I were you, in fact that is precisely what I want.

The _hipparch_ narrowed his eyes.

- What do you want to do to him?

- The same as you –that answered confused Philotas, he had many explicit and M-rated things in mind.

- I don't have time for games –said Parmelio's son angry, that conversation was leading to nowhere—I want to sleep with Hephaistion, so what? What do you want? Ruin his career? Take revenge for all the things he had done to you?

The commander shook his head.

- I can't do that and you know why –he said—Alexander would have my balls if he knew I spread the news of his boy-toy's rape. I just want to teach him a lesson.

- And why are you telling me this?

- Because we can work on this together –said Krateros with simplicity and the _hipparch_ fell silent for a moment; he had a point and the commander's help could be useful.

He nodded slowly.

- Fine, but Hephaistion is too smart to fall in a simple blackmailing –said Philotas catching Krateros' attention.

- What do you have in mind? –the _hipparch_ just smile.

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 264

(2) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, 144


	103. Chapter 102

**CHAPTER 94**

"I have no need of your money, nor is there any call upon me to accept a part of the continent in place of the whole. All Asia, including its treasure, is already my property, and if I wish to marry your daughter I will do so, whether you like it or not. If, moreover, you want kindliness and consideration at my hands, you must come and ask for it in person" (1)

Darius saw the letter in his hand for a long moment. He was alone in his room, and he was truly grateful for this, because he couldn't stop shaking. He had been a fool and only now he truly understood this and the magnitude of the problem in which he was now. The Great King had hopped to tempt the young King with promises of wealth, but in that warm afternoon, he truly realized that the Macedonian King was not a common man.

_He was a sleeping lion and my actions have awakened him_ –he thought—_There is only one path now: to fight again._ _I'll have to call all my satraps to join me here in Babylon _–he cursed.

The cupbearer entered the room, bowed and then approached Darius, he was followed by two servants carrying a silver tray with one cup in the shape of an egg, for the only used of the King of Kings, and a jar of water, the Great King's especial water that had to be clear and tasty; the secret was to boil it in order to sterilize the water before serving it to the Great King, and this not only for medical purposes, it was also for his own security. "The Great King's water was also poured into receptacles reserved for his own use in order to protect his life. It was the same for his wine" (2).

Darius ignored the servants, too busy planning and thinking to pay attention to them. It was not until he heard the voice of his cupbearer that he turned absently, hadn't paid any attention to man's words.

- What happened?

The cupbearer cleared his throat.

- The satrap Bessus is asking for an audience, your majesty –the man repeated.

Darius didn't answer immediately. He didn't trust Bessus anymore, but he was the satrap of Bactria and he knew he couldn't defeat the Macedonians without his help. He was sure the satrap was planning something, after all they were distant relatives and Bessus had the right to fight for the throne.

_Just what I need, another greedy bastard behind my throne_ –thought the Great King.

- Tell Bessus I'm indisposed –the cupbearer bowed and left the room, leaving the cup with water at Darius' side.

As fear washed away from him, he started to think more clearly. Darius closed his eyes and took a deep breath, why was he afraid? He was still the Great King, and, as he had said to Alexander, the Persian Empire was vast and he was the one with the advantage of great resources, he had all the gold that the Macedonian wished to have and with that gold he would buy the most impressive army of all times.

His eyes caught sight of a magnificent painting on the wall and a smile curved his lips as an idea took form in his mind. He would build scythed chariots, what did Memnon like to say? That the Macedonian infantry was far superior than the Persian? Well, he would fight them with 2 hundred scythed chariots.

_And lets see if they can fight without limbs_ –he thought, feeling much better.

**XXX**

Soon it would be dark in the Macedonian camp, at the distance it could be heard the sound of trumpets calling for the change of guard at the gates, and as Kleitos walked through the narrow streets form by hundreds and hundreds of tents arrange according to their units, he could hear the grumbling voices of the men who were on duty that night, cursing their officers and complaining all the way to their posts.

That made the _hipparch_ of the _Ile Basileke_ smile. Soldiers liked to complain, but that was part of the job, and he truly didn't care as long as they did their duty, and if there was something that the Macedonian soldiers knew, it was to fight like lions and to obey orders thanks to their strict discipline.

Kleitos found a shield and a spear blocking his path, the equipment left halfway without care.

- By Ares' ball! What son of a bad mother is the owner of this shit? –asked the _hipparch_ with a booming voice. All the _pezetaioi_ stopped on their tracks to look at him, until a young man approached.

- It's mine, sir.

- And what the hell is doing blocking my path? Get your ass here, pick this up and clean it –said Kleitos and the man ran to obey—And who is the superior officer here?

- That would be me, sir –answered a man of the _hipparch_ age, who had came closer as soon as he heard Kleitos shouting.

- See that this boy has a punishment for leaving his equipment like that –said the _hipparch_, watching the young _pezetairoi_ picking up his things—Let's see if a night cleaning the latrine can teach him to behave like a soldier.

- I'll see to it, sir –answered the officer.

Kleitos nodded and continue his way. It was so funny how after a while soldiers just followed orders before even thinking in what they had been told.

_But that is how things has to be_ –he told himself, scratching his head—_An army without discipline is useless and that is what the Persians can't understand, they insist in having great numbers, amassing hundreds of men who ran at the first bad turn of the battle. _

Finally he arrived at Leonnatos' tent. He had seen him with Perdikkas on the other side of the camp and he had hurried to come here, even if a tinny part of him was screaming that his was a very bad idea and that by coming here, again, he was just asking for trouble. It was so curious how a man so good disciplining others couldn't restrain himself from coming here. He shook his head and was going to enter when Berenike came out.

She almost collided with him and froze in the same moment her eyes found him. This was the third time Kleitos came to her, and Berenike no longer knew how to explain to him that she didn't want to see him again, hadn't she been clear enough the last time on the beach? What did she have to do? Climb one of the hills surrounding the camp and shout from there that she was done with him? Berenike took a deep breath, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but before she could say a word, Kleitos took her hand.

- This is for you –he said and that took Berenike by surprise, leaving her speechless for a second.

Kleitos took a moment to admire her and then he left. Berenike stayed where she was, watching him go and not knowing what to think. She turned both sides, nervously, to make sure that nobody had seen them and went back inside the tent. Netikerty wasn't there and she thanked the Gods for that little mercy, in those moments she didn't want to give any explanations.

Berenike took a deep breath trying to calm down the furious beating of her heart and opened her hand; she found a beautiful necklace with small and rare pink jewels. She sighed and shook her head, what was she going to do with Kleitos?

**XXX**

In a moment of utterly stupidity Hephaistion had said "yes" when his overexcited brother came to his tent to talk to him, now the General truly wished his brother would go. He was tired after a very long long afternoon with Glycon and his clerk preparing his reports and lists, he had forgotten that he had to update the record of every man in the _Agema_, which meant writing down the decorations that each man had won, and also the punishments and transgressions that they had committed. And Hephaistion had under his command the not inconsiderable number of 762 men, without the recent casualties and the wounded.

_The wounded!_ –Hephaistion exclaimed mentally, remembering that he had forgotten to include the equipment of the wounded in his report—_I'm going to die before I can finish this. _

He was in no mood to hear Nikandros talking about his Persian twins and the extremely detail explanation of what he had done with them all week, and what did Vasthi like and what did Ayesha like and who was the pervert one and who the sweet one… The General felt he was having a headache. It was already dark, and Hephaistion was lying face down on his bed, his brother sitting at his side still talking. How much could someone talk about 2 Persian twins?

- Nick, can we leave this for tomorrow? –said Hephaistion at last.

- Why are you so grumpy? Doesn't Alexander satisfy you in bed anymore? –the General tried to punch him, but Nikandros dodged the blow laughing.

- Why don't you go to talk with Kleopatros and your friends? –Hephaistion rolled to rest on his side—I'm sure they will appreciate your conversation more than I do.

- Kleopatros is busy, Philotas put him to do the report about the wounded members of the _hetairoi_ cavalry –explained Nikandros and up went the General's eyebrow when he heard that.

- But that is Philotas' obligation –said Hephaistion remembering all the hours he had spent sitting at his desk. At that rate he would end the week without any buttocks left.

Nikandros shrugged.

- Maybe, but he is our superior officer and, what choice did Kleopatros have? To say no to Philotas? –the General sighed. His brother had a point but it truly indignant him to hear that Philotas was abusing of his power over his men.

Then an idea struck Hephaistion.

- Wait a second, you are hiding here –he said, sitting at his brother's side—You didn't came here to talk to me, you came here because you are hiding from Kleopatros because you don't want to help him to do the report.

- Seriously Phai, you make everything sound worst than it really is –said Nikandros.

Hephaistion stood up with all the intentions of dragging his brother out of his tent so he could sleep, but two steps later he closed his eyes in pain.

- Ouch!

- What? –asked Nikandros with curiosity.

**XXX**

Alexander entered Hephaistion's tent and Kyros ran to take his cloak, the Theban was trying to stay calm around the King, he had said to himself many many times that there was nothing to fear that everything and that was in the mind. He was the master of his own destiny.

- Where is Aki? –the question made Kyros jump, so much for self-control.

- In his room, he is sleeping, sire –the Theban lifted his face but one look at Alexander's uneven eyes made him shivered. He was screw, he would better get use to it.

Kyros turned and left the room, while the King watching without understanding what was wrong with him; he had always find Kyros a little…odd.

_At least this time Phai didn't pick up another refugee_ –thought Alexander smiling.

He thought in going to see Achilles, but then decided to go directly to his beloved's room; he had waited all day to talk to him, and was determined to do it now. But then, he heard Nikandros voice.

- Stay still.

- You are hurting me, idiot –Hephaistion complained.

- You are such a crybaby; I bet that, if Alexander were in my place, you wouldn't complain.

- That's because he is better than you –Nikandros laughed.

- Oh, I doubt that, I have been doing this to you before you two met; besides I have much more experience…

The King heard his beloved moaned softly, and that made his nervous system dance.

- Mm… that feels better –Hephaistion sighed.

Alexander thought a million of different things that could be happening inside his beloved's room, but even if the rational part of his brain told him to stay calm and take a deep breath, because what he was imagining was impossible, the same image kept popping up inside his brain.

He decided to end his torture and walked inside the room, trying his best to look as if he hadn't heard a single word. He found Hephaistion sitting on the bed with his foot on Nikandros' thigh; both were looking at something in Nikandros' hand, but when they heard steps they lifted their head at the same time.

- Joy to you, Alexander! –said Hephaistion's brother.

The King took a moment to watch the scene, both brothers looked slightly surprised to find him there but also extremely calm. Definitely he was a man with serious problems for being imagining his beloved with his brother doing…he shook his head.

- What are you doing? –he asked at last.

- I had a splinter in my foot –the General explained and, even if the King didn't want to admit it, he felt disappointed—You still want to talk?

- What do you think? –Alexander was grateful that the rational part of his brain was still working and, he walked closer to the bed.

Hephaistion started to kick his brother, pushing his back with his foot.

- Out Nick! –Nikandros looked at him taken by surprise but also amused.

- After I took care of you splinter problem, this is how you pay me? –said Nikandros dramatically and his brother kicked him again.

- Nick, you used me and wasted my time just because you are hiding from Kleopatros –the General reminded him.

- I insist, you make everything sound worst than it is –Hephaistion kicked him with force—All right, I'm going –Nikandros stood up with infinite laziness and walk to the door—Health to you!

The King waited a moment to make sure that Nikandros was gone and took a seat at Hephaistion's side. He had thought all day what he was going to say and felt he was ready. His beloved waited for him to talk first and even if he tried really hard to appear calm, inside he was terribly nervous.

- I need to send you on a mission –said Alexander at last. That was the last thing Hephaistion had expected to hear.

- A mission? Where?

- You are going to hate me for the rest of your life –the King smiled— But I need someone to take care of the supplies and go with the fleet, with my siege equipment, while I lead the army by land –he explained.

Hephaistion nodded slowly as he absorbed the sudden news. This was truly unexpected, he was sure that, as soon as everything was ready to march, he would go with his King by land. He didn't like the idea of traveling by sea again, but if it was important for Alexander he would do it.

- When do I leave?

- Tomorrow, please Phai it's very important that you keep the army supplied with water –said the King—The grain is no problem, it's harvest season; I heard from my guides that the surrounding area of Gaza is generally sandy and marshy, but not far from here are plenty of productive farmlands. My problem is the water supply because at this time of the year the few streams along our route are almost dry; this zone depends greatly on the rains but in these months there is no rain –he made a pause—I sent my scouts days ago to check the route and they informed me that all the towns near Gaza have their cisterns are at the minimum level and they can't afford to give us of their water (3)

Hephaistion could clearly see the problem ahead of them. If only there were a river, an abundant river that would also end with the second problem of the army: the distribution of the water among all the soldiers, officers, secretaries, camp followers, noncombatants, animals, etc. With a river near them many individuals at the same time could draw water and problem solve. But, according to Alexander they didn't have that option.

- Phai –the King took his hand—I need you to command the fleet and go to Syria to collect water from the rivers and transport it to the coast to keep the army's supplies

- I'll do it –the General nodded— Don't worry about it, but, I only want to know one thing.

- Just ask –answered the King immediately, ready for all his questions.

- Isn't Eumenes the one in charge of supplies here? –alright, maybe he wasn't ready for ALL his questions. Alexander took a moment before answering, choosing his words carefully.

- Phai, Eumenes does a terrible job –Hephaistion had to bit his tongue not to say: "I told you"—And I need someone I can trust, and you are so organize and meticulous in everything that I couldn't thought of a better person for this job.

- All right.

The King fell silent for a moment, watching him. He didn't want to ask what had happened that morning, after thinking all day about that he had decided that it was a terrible idea to press the subject. He wanted Hephaistion to tell him, but when he saw that this was not going to happen he sighed. He wanted to know why his beloved had reacted in the way he did but he didn't want to overemphasize, besides his beloved used to close himself when people insisted so much about something.

Again, he would have to wait.

**XXX**

As soon as Melkar heard of Alexander's return from Carthage with Hephaistion, thanks to his spy inside the Macedonian camp, he left Babylon in the cover of night, without saying a word to anyone, and headed to Gaza looking for the first ship that could take him to his hometown. He knew it was a bad idea to let Hephaistion live, even a worst one not to kill the Macedonian King and his heir when they had the change and now, thanks to Darius foolishness, Melkar had to run away like a common thief.

The Carthaginian wasn't stupid, he had known Alexander would take Tyre since he heard about the desertions of the Phoenician ships in order to join the Macedonian fleet. One thing was to try to reach Tyre with a mole, another completely different to construct a mole and have the aid of a numerous fleet.

This time the naval battle had sealed Tyre's destiny, and Melkar knew it was a matter of time before the Macedonian King marched to Egypt.

The Carthaginian wasn't surprise when he heard the official news of Tyre's fall. His daughter was the only one who worried him but he didn't show any emotion when a messenger came with news about her. She was going to be sold into slavery; that was all that said his spy's note. Some of his men thought he had no heart and that he didn't care about Didobal, the truth was that Melkar couldn't do something to help her in his present situation so he decided not to think about it…first he had to leave Asia, once in Carthage it would be easier to look for her; after all if Alexander could find Hephaistion, why wouldn't he be able to find his daughter?

But so far things hadn't gone the way Melkar wanted. Batis, the King who Darius had entrusted with the defense of the garrison in Gaza, had closed the gates of the city as soon as word of Alexander's victory in Tyre reached him. No more ships were coming or leaving the city and the Carthaginian was now trapped inside Gaza, the only thing he could do now was pray to all his Gods to protect the city. Maybe if the siege of Gaza proven to be something extremely difficult and tiresome, the Macedonian King would reconsider and leave the city alone; after all he had been through a long and exhausting siege at Tyre and it would be wiser to continue the way to Egypt.

_But somehow I know that this is not going to happen_ –thought Melkar, inside the study in his house.

It was late, but sleep kept eluding him. Alexander had arrived 2 days ago and asked for the surrender of the city. Of course Batis refused and the Macedonian King had given him another opportunity asking for Melkar, as soon as he heard the Carthaginian was inside the city, but Batis refused again, enraging the young King.

Now he could hear the siege weapons working without rest even if it was such a dark night. His destiny was in the Gods' hands.

* * *

(1) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, 144

(2) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 263 and 264

(3) Donald W. Engels. _Alexander the Great and the Logistics of the Macedonian Army_, p 57 and 58

**A/N:** OK, I have to explain something here. I'm sure that everybody has heard that Batis (the one in charge of Gaza) was a eunuch, well, while reading Pierre Briant's book about the Persian Empire, I found this on pages 275 and 276:

"The case of Batis is also interesting: Darius III entrusted him with the defense of the garrison of Gaza (phrourarch in Josephus, Ant. XI.320). An ancient tradition, recorded by Arrian (II.25.4) refers to him as a eunuch. But on coins he is called "king of Gaza." It is likely in this case that the word eunuch is a corruption of a title. Placing the sources in juxtaposition brings out the fact that the ancient authors some times used the term eunuch for persons who clearly were not"

I decided to name him King and not treat him as a eunuch in order to make things more original and interesting here. I have read other versions of the siege of Gaza and I don't want to bore you, so I hope you can forgive me for this.

Also, I don't know if Alexander's army was so bureaucratized, but the Roman one was like this. They had records about EVERYTHING, including a saving fund for the burial of the soldiers because almost all of Roman soldiers, after Gaius Marius' reforms, came from the Head Count, the poorest Roman citizens who had no money to buy their equipment or to pay for anything. But, if you remember, Alexander's soldiers were also the poorest of the Macedonians until Philip came with his great idea of creating a professional army.

I found a lot of similar things between Alexander's army and the Roman army, like the fact that Alexander made his men march while carrying their own equipment like the famous Marius' mules, so that was why I decided to write this. As I said many many times before I know more about the Roman army so I fill the gaps in my story with Roman information. Also, I hope you can forgive me for taking these liberties.

Again, I can't thank you enough for your support with this monster of story and don't forget to review, tomorrow is my birthday ^_^ So it would be nice to find a review a * cough * lovely one * cough *


	104. Siege of Gaza Pt I

**Hello!**

Again a million thanks again for your constant support ^^ And to show you how grateful I am, this time I finished 3 chapters ^^

**Hello Mema**: Thank you! Hahaha! Well, I don't know if I'll reach another 100 chapters, but we'll see ^^ To tell you the truth I never thought I would reach 100. But this is story is much longer than I have planned. Really? You never considered Krateros part of the bad guys? I have always imagined him like that, specially after reading Dr. Heckel's book, the Marshals of Alexander's Empire ^^ But that's just me. Well, maybe the chapters aren't longer but I updated 3 :D Thanks again for your lovely message ^^

**Hi Cathleen**: I'm the one with problems for writing that Alexander had problems imagining Phai with Nick ^^ but I found that really funny. Oh! You will have to wait a little to know what is going to happen with Philotas and Krateros, I'll try to write that for next week updates. THANK YOU!

**Hola Phaisty**: Ahh! Yes, Kleitos is falling in love with Berenike ^^ That is why he is so clumsy around her, but yes, Berenike is in love with Leonnatos ^^ We needed a little drama here, that is why I wrote this :D Nope, Didobal is my invention, and yes, we can imagine that she fell in love with his master, the master freed her, married her and they lived happily ever after ^^ Oww! Thank you! Your messages are always a great surprised.

**CHAPTER 95**

Gaza was a city that shared a similar history with Sidon; both had many masters in their many years of existence, and both were very ancient cities. Gaza had been dominated by: the Egyptians and the Philistines in old times; King David had ruled it years before this day, the Assyrian Empire had controlled Gaza and, when the Assyrians were defeated by the Babylonians, the city became part of the Persian empire, ruled by the Achaemenid dynasty. But now, the city was going to have a new master…

That morning, Achilles was listening Bahman talk, without paying much attention, about the Great King Cambyses I, son of Cyrus the Great, who had attacked Gaza more than 2 hundred years in the past, successfully taking it to form part of his vast possessions. The Macedonian Prince swung his legs on the edge of the chair, he was bored; not that he didn't like learning, but that day, what he really wanted was to go to Alexander's side and see how was the siege going.

The Macedonian army had been surrounding Gaza for a week now, and even Achilles was aware that many soldiers resented the fact that they had to besiege a city, again, after they had just taken Tyre.

There were fewer things that bother soldiers more than a siege. Sieges were tiresome, long and full with hardships, and this in particular was also a pain in the tushy thanks to the heat and the dry weather. Water rations were strictly controlled and any man caught wasting water was severely punished. But, once Alexander gave an order things were done, no matter what the rest of the army thought. The siege equipment had arrived without delays and the engineers started to work as soon as possible while the army camped a few miles from the city.

But, even if it had been the King's decision to besiege Gaza that didn't mean he was in a particular good mood, on the contrary, knowing that Melkar was so close and so far had him extremely grumpy and the situation didn't improve when Batis sent his men to try to set his siege equipment on fire under the cover of night 2 days ago.

Achilles turned his head to the window, he could see the city at the distance, standing high on a hill and surrounded by tall and strong walls. He had heard Alexander saying that Gaza was the last town before reaching Egypt, and his uncle was determine to subjugate the entire area before continuing with his journey. It was a matter of personal prestige.

The boy sighed, praying that a God would descend to grant his wish of being older. If he were 17 years old he could be at his uncle's side, and he would show Kleitos what was he capable of by being the first man in climbing Gaza's walls, like his uncle Nikandros had did in Tyre. Achilles imagined himself wearing a shining armor with a dark red cloak, 2 swords in his hands, like his father; all the Macedonian soldiers watching him with awe and all the enemy soldiers running away from him with fear in his eyes…

- Young Achilles –Bahman voice was like a needle popping the balloon of his dreams—I'm afraid, young man, that now its not the time for daydreaming.

- I'm sorry, professor –said Achilles, straightening himself and Cyrus laughed softly at his side.

Bahman cleared his throat and continued with the lesson. He always gave his classes in Persian, reason why the little Macedonian Prince was learning the language quickly. Two days a week Achilles took classes with Bahman, the rest of the week he spent his time with Kallisthenes and all afternoons he went to train with Kleitos. If it were for Alexander he wouldn't have any free time, but Hephaistion had insisted that he should have at least one day to rest and do whatever he wanted.

- I didn't have free time when I was Aki's age, Leonidas had me training all day and I also had to take classes with Lysimachus –had said the King weeks ago.

- You are you, and I don't want my son working all week without time to play –was Hephaistion's answer—You decided to name him the Crown Prince, now thanks to you, when he grows up, he won't have time to have fun like the rest because he would be full of responsibilities, so hear me very well. You will let my son play and have a normal childhood or you will have to answer me.

And that had settled it. Hephaistion never talked like that to Alexander, he never forced his will upon the King, but Achilles was a completely different issue and he would not let Alexander do to his son what King Philip and Queen Olympias had done to him. Achilles would have the most normal childhood he could have in his present situation and the General would see to it.

Achilles sighed inside the well-ventilated classroom and rested his face on his hands. Everybody was very busy besieging Gaza, Kleitos didn't have time to train him and thanks to this he was spending more time with Alexander, again the King took him everywhere, the Prince was like his shadow, but he wasn't allowed to skip classes. The boy would have to wait until Bahman finished the lesson to go and look for his uncle.

It was a hot day. Inside the Persians' tent temperature was nice thanks to the slaves who fang their masters inside the rooms with big windows, but as soon as Achilles put a step outside and, the sun hit him with all it's mightiness and power, he considered the idea of going back inside. He didn't like hot days. The Prince wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, holding his many books with one hand, when one of the Persian servants caught his attention. It was a tall man, slender, with dark curled short hair; he had seen the man before but there was something about him that always caught the boy's attention. And this day was no the exception. The servant looked suspicious, he was nervous and continually looking over his shoulder to see if someone was following him.

What was the servant's name? Achilles frowned trying to remember, but he couldn't. The man entered the tent and he gave up, lost interest in the servant and went to the King' tent to leave his books. Since Hephaistion wasn't in the camp he was staying with Alexander, after all even Kyros had gone with the fleet and he really didn't like the idea of staying alone with Xsayarsa. He liked the eunuch, but not that much. The Prince went to look for the King. It was funny to walk in this place, the area surrounding Gaza was coved with deep sand and Achilles had a great time dragging his feet.

He was laughing while imagining that one of his feet was a Persian war ship and the other a Macedonian Galley but, when he stopped, he lifted his head and saw that he was lost. He didn't recognize the men around him or the tents, he looked for the standards of each unit to have an idea of where he was, but he didn't recognized the standards either. Where was he? Achilles turned his head and found 2 soldiers talking and laughing and walked to them.

- Excuse me –both _pezetairoi_ turned to see him—I'm lost, could you please tell me where is the King?

The tallest of both soldiers bent over in front of him.

- You are Prince Achilles, aren't you? –he asked with curiosity. He had only seen the boy once, and at a great distance, the same day the King announced he was his adopted son and heir, but it was easy enough to recognize him; who else, besides Alexander, had eyes of that color?

- Yes, sir –answered the boy. Alexander had told him always to look men at the face and he had learned to put his shyness behind.

- Don't call me "sir" Prince, I'm not your superior –said the _pezetairoi _smiling—Come, I'll take you to the King.

Achilles followed the man extremely grateful to have someone guiding him. He knew the camp distribution in theory, but he had never before been so far from the King's and the officer's quarters, usually he only walked from his father's tent to the King's, from there to the Persians' tent, to aunt Berenike's tent and to Kleitos' place. Achilles saw with curiosity this new side of the camp, following the _pezetairoi_ until they left the safety of the camp to reach the place where the artillery and the siege equipment were concentrated. Even at the distance Achilles could distinguish the silhouette of the King, he wasn't the tallest among present there but there was something in him that made Alexander stand apart.

- Sire, we are trying our best to hit Gaza's walls, but the city stands on high ground –Artorius, the chief engineer, explained while pointing at Gaza to emphasize his words—You can't take it by assault, sire.

Alexander didn't take well to be told what he could and could not do, but he said nothing while his uneven eyes surveyed the strong walls at the distance.

- Well, here we are Prince –said the _pezetaioi _a few paces from the group of officers.

- Thank you –said Achilles and the man gave him a last smile before leaving.

The boy walked to the King. Something important was going on, even he was aware of that. He could see that Alexander was deep in thought and Achilles didn't want to bother, so he stayed behind the guards, following the conversation with all his attention.

Even if Alexander knew his men were tired after the extremely long siege of Tyre and even if he had no time to waste besieging Gaza, he hadn't other choice than staying here and fight for 2 reasons. First, if he left Batis unharmed after his defiance, Darius and the Greeks would take this as weakness from his part. The King knew he had achieved great victories, that he had proven all his enemies that he was a brilliant commander and that his army was the most powerful in the world. But, even with all his victories and successes his position was a delicate one. One mistake could cost him dearly.

He had many enemies, and they just needed one single sign of weakness to rise against him. What would happen if the Greeks decided to ally themselves with the Persians or to accept Persian gold? It wouldn't be the first time, and not even Alexander could fight them both at the same time. Once he had told Hephaistion that he needed to be a God for his men, well, he also needed to be an invincible opponent to his enemies and so far he had made sure that in Greece everybody knew that he was undefeatable.

The second reason was Melkar. Melkar was inside Gaza, and he would not rest until he had punished the Carthaginian for all the suffering he had cause him and his beloved, what kind of man lets a grievance like this unsettle? He had vowed to make Melkar paid and he wouldn't rest until the Carthaginian's bones were rotting under the sun.

No, he was not going anywhere and Gaza would fall one way or another.

Alexander surveyed the city; he saw that the hill, on which it rested, wasn't too high, and an idea formed in his mind.

- The problem is that the artillery can't reach the city, is that true? –asked the King without looking at the chief engineer.

- Yes, sire.

- And, what if we make an earthwork in front of the city to place there our siege equipment? –those words started many murmurs and Artorius thought about this for a moment.

- It could work…

- See to it at once –Alexander interrupted him— Concentrate on the south sector, the wall looks more vulnerable there –he pointed at the front— Match the ground so a _taxei_ can march on it and attack the city at the same level, that will save us many problems –the King didn't wait for a reply, turned his back and left the chief engineer with the monstrous task of bringing earth, from wherever he could, as fast as he could to level the ground. Artorius sighed.

- Alexander, the water supplies just arrived –Eumenes rushed to talk to the King, several scroll under his arm and his clerk following him with even more papers. The secretary was still mad that Hephaistion had been assigned to supervise the water supply when it was his job, but when he had tried to complain Alexander gave him a very eloquent look and Eumenes had done the wisest thing: close his mouth—Again, the ships arrived late –he didn't lose a chance to voice his opinion about the horrible work that, according to him, Hephaistion was doing with the supplies.

- Not now Eumenes –Alexander warned him, he wasn't in the mood, and he was going to keep walking to go back to the camp when he saw Achilles standing behind his guards. Even if he wasn't in the best mood, the sight made him smile.

- What are you doing here, son? –the secretary saw the little Prince there and pursed his lips until they looked like a thin line.

It was bad enough to endure Hephaistion's presence but his son…Eumenes took a deep breath, he had to calm down and get use to the idea that Achilles was the Crown Prince and one day he would be King.

_If the Gods have mercy they would let me die before the son of that man becomes King_ –thought the secretary.

- My classes ended and I thought in coming to see you –said Achilles and Alexander ruffled his hair. It was just like Hephaistion's hair, gold-bronze, silky and straight, and that only served to remind the King how much he missed his beloved.

- I'm glad you came –the boy smiled at him happily—Come here, we are going to supervise the supplies and see if your father sent a letter.

But, to Alexander utterly disappointment, Hephaistion only sent an official dispatch, a report of the fleet status and it's activities with a list of the gallons of water he was sending.

- This is all? –asked the King to the officer who delivered him the dispatch.

- Yes, sire.

- The General didn't send anything else? –he insisted.

- No, sire.

Alexander hid his disappointment. It had been weeks since Hephaistion left with the fleet to ensure the water supply, and he hadn't received one single letter, personal letters, because official dispatches he had plenty. It wasn't until Achilles took him by his cloak that he didn't notice that he had been staring at the officer in silence, making the poor man feel extremely uncomfortable.

- That would be all, you are dismissed –he said at last.

- Sire –the officer saluted and left the King.

_What's wrong Phai?_ –thought Alexander, running a hand through his blond hair—_Are_ _you mad at me?_

He should write him and asked his beloved what was happening instead of being wondering.

- Come Aki.

_Yes, I'll do that, write to Phai and ask if he is fine_ –he said to himself, walking back to his tent with the boy behind him.

**XXX**

- Alexander, what are you doing there? –asked Ptolemy from the comfortable living room of the blond's house.

He, Perdikkas and Kleitos where there relaxing, with a couple of beers, after 6 months of intense emotions on their first world tour and, telling Leonnatos all about their adventures as the best heavy metal band in the world. But Alexander had been awfully quiet, sitting at the table with a MacBook opened in front of him.

- Nothing –said the blond absently.

- Nothing? You have been there the whole afternoon –said Kleitos, his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

Leonnatos, who until now hadn't paid much attention to what was Alexander doing, saw the MackBook with curiosity, narrowing his eyes.

- Isn't that Phai' computer? –he asked, catching the attention of the rest.

- Yes, so? –Alexander cursed again, hitting the table.

- What are you doing with his computer? –now Perdikkas was curious.

- Trying to find out what's his password –the blond rubbed his eyes, before trying again.

- Why? –Ptolemy couldn't think in one explanation for this, at least not one that didn't Alexander look like a stalker—Don't you have a computer of your own?

- I do, but I want to know if Phai keeps writing to his Roman friend –said Alexander thinking really hard what could be the password.

His friends saw him as if he were nuts.

- Why? –asked Ptolemy again. He was starting to give up and seriously considering that the blond was out of his mind.

- I wasn't here for 6 months thanks to the tour, and I want to know what did he do in that time –the explanation only served to make him look even crazier.

- You don't trust Phai? Why don't ask him instead of hacking his computer? –asked Leonnatos, crossing his arms behind his head.

- Oh, I do trust Phai, I don't trust the rest of the world –said Alexander, his eyes on the screen—And Scipio was too amicable with Phai the day of our wedding.

- Because he is his friend! Phai married you, what else do you want? –exclaimed Perdikkas.

He remembered the wedding day. It had been one hell of a party, and not only Perdikkas thought that, a bunch of people in the media though the same; and, as far as he recalled, Hephaistion was so happy that he couldn't stop smiling the whole day; he looked as if all his dreams had come true.

- Why are you so happy? –had asked Perdikkas— After all you already lived with Alexander and things aren't going to change much.

Hephaistion had smiled at him sweetly.

- Well, it's quite simple, you see, now I can announce to the world that he is legally mine –he has said.

Perdikkas shook his head watching Alexander behind the computer. He would never understand him.

The blond fell silent, crossed his arms and turned to look at Leonnatos.

- Leon, you work for a videogame company, I'm sure that if you can program battles you can hack a MacBook –said Alexander and Leonnatos shook his head emphatically.

- Oh no, I don't want to take part in your madness –the blond leaned to the front, resting his arms on the table.

- Leon, you know I'm going to figure out this password in one way or another, so you can make yourself useful or I would make your life miserable –said Alexander slowly in a sweet tone that gave Leonnatos the creeps. He knew the blond was talking seriously.

- Ok –his friend stood up, walking to the table like a sentenced man heading to the gallows— Just for the record, I was never here and I don't know anything about this.

- Fair enough –said Alexander, pushing a chair for him.

- Coward! –Perdikkas teased him and Leonnatos returned to punch his shoulder.

- I truly don't know why Hephaistion married you –Kleitos shook his head, taking another beer—You are worst than the secret service, if Hephaistion it's not careful you will end putting him a GPS, as if he were a pet.

- Do you think he would notice? –asked Alexander and his friend turned to look at him at the same time with eyes wide open—It's a joke –they weren't so sure about that.

- There! –announced Leonnatos after a moment, successfully unlocking the password—Aw! He had a picture of you as his wallpaper –he cocked his head and raised one eyebrow—I don't get it, are you naked?

The blond took the computer away from Leonnatos and opened Hephaistion's email.

- You know what would have been funny? If Hephaistion had a picture of Scipio naked as his wallpaper –said Kleitos making the rest roar with laughter until Alexander turned to look at them. That was enough to freeze them on their spots.

They heard voices outside the house and Peritas stood up and ran barking to the front door.

- Did you hear about the old hospital? –said Ptolemy, changing the subject to a safer ground.

- The one people say is haunted? –asked Perdikkas, stretching his arms up.

- The same, Thais said a group of 5 teenagers entered the place last week –said Ptolemy in a mysterious tone— They had to be taken to the psychiatric, one of them can't talk; other committed suicide, he cut his veins and wrote with his own blood on the floor: "she is always watching you" And the other 3 have lost their minds.

Leonnatos felt a cold sweat running down his spine.

- Is that true? –he asked scared.

- Of course it is! –exclaimed Ptolemy as if it were the most natural thing in the world to hear about haunted places who made people crazy.

- That's just a bunch of crap –said Alexander, checking all the emails from Publius Scipio. He wrote almost daily to his beloved and that didn't make the blond happy.

- No, it's not –Ptolemy insisted—Want to bet? Let's go to the hospital tomorrow night and see for ourselves.

Leonnatos swallowed hard.

Alexander lifted his head, looking directly to his friend and an evil smile curved his lips.

- Really? Do you want to go to this abandoned hospital? –he asked amused.

- Yes, and if I win and the place is really haunted, I'll kiss Hephaistion –said Ptolemy and the blond laughed; but it was a malevolent laugh that gave his friends the creeps.

- You want to kiss Phai –the blond laughed as if that were the funniest thing he had ever heard—You are so funny, but that would only happen over my dead body –and his friends knew he meant every word.

Ptolemy swallowed.

- Ok…mmm… if I win you will dress like a bunny and run like that on the main street –Perdikkas and Kleitos laughed.

- Fine –Alexander didn't think it twice, he was sure of his victory but he would never bet one of the precious kisses of his beloved—But if I win you will play naked in our next concert.

- Ohh! Julius is going to love this –said Kleitos imagining the face of their manager; Julius always did the impossible to keep certain image of the band on the media, and Kleitos couldn't wait to see what was he going to do when he heard about the bets.

He could already see the headlines: "The leader of the heavy metal band Reign runs in a bunny costume on the main street"

- Speaking of Julius, does your mother still have a crush on him? –asked Perdikkas, remembering the expression on Olympias face when they had introduced their manager to her. It was the first time they had seen that face on her.

- Oh please, I'm trying to forget that! –said Alexander taking both hands to his face—She calls me everyday because she wants his cell phone.

- You are kidding! –exclaimed Leonnatos amused.

- I wish I were –the blond sighed.

- Be careful, of she will end giving Julius a love potion from her cauldron –said Ptolemy laughing.

- By the way, where is Phai? –asked Leonnatos, looking around, as if he expected his friend to appear in any moment.

- Still at work…did you know that Scipio is dating a guy name Gaius Gracchus? –asked Alexander, reading one particular long email—He even sent Phai a picture.

- There! Do you still think Phai is cheating on you with Scipio? –exclaimed Perdikkas.

- I never said I thought he was cheating on me, I just don't trust this Scipio guy –said Alexander, opening another email.

- He lives in Rome! –exclaimed Perdikkas when the blond's cell phone rang.

The phone was resting on the sofa next to Kleitos, and his friend threw it to Alexander.

- It's Phai –said the blond, reading the text message—A moron hit his car and he is coming late…–he stood up—I'm going with him, so when are we going to the "haunted" hospital? –he asked while looking for his jacket.

- Tomorrow night, bring Phai with you –said Ptolemy and Alexander left them.


	105. Siege of Gaza Pt II

**CHAPTER 96**

- Can you believe it? The son of a bad mother can't distinguish between a red light and a yellow one –Hephaistion complained, angry, while Alexander drove back to their house almost 3 hours later.

After a very long and particular difficult day, Hephaistion was driving back to his house when a guy in a truck didn't stop at the red light, hit his car and threw it against the light pole. The guy's argument was that the light was yellow when he crossed the street.

- I agree, but at least you are fine –when his beloved said "a moron hit my car" Alexander never imagine the scene he found when he arrived. The light pole was about to fall and the police, the fire department and an ambulance were there, roping off the place.

For a moment the blond's heart seem to stop, imagining Hephaistion unconscious on a pool of blood. But his beloved didn't even have a scratch on him, and he found Hephaistion he was arguing with the guy of the truck.

- Yes, but my car is a useless pulp –his beloved was furious.

- I'll buy you another car –the blond tried to calm him down but Hephaistion turned to see him through narrowed eyes.

- You will buy me another car? I'm perfectly capable of paying my own car –Alexander sighed.

How many times had they had this conversation? Since the blond had more money than Hephaistion he had tried to pamper him, but his beloved refused to accept his expensive gifts and had made him promised that both were going to share the payments of their house, on equal parts.

- Whatever…Phai, I don't want to fight, we didn't see each other in 6 months –Hephaistion sighed.

- I'm sorry; I…had a terrible day that's all –his beloved closed his eyes for a moment—How was yours?

- Great! You are not going to believe it, Julius said we are nominated in the MTV Music Awards –said a very happy Alexander making Hephaistion smiled.

- Awesome! That means we'll have to celebrate –said Hephaistion in a tone of voice that almost made the blond crash.

He had to admit that, the best part of going on a world tour, was coming back to his beloved's side, because Hephaistion had a very hot way of showing him how much he had missed him. - Where is Aki? –asked his beloved, leaning his head against the seat.

- At your sister's.

- So, the house is ours? –oh! they definitely needed to get home as soon as possible.

Hephaistion kissed his check slowly, sliding his lips down to his neck and that made Alexander's body burn.

- You truly want to crash again, don't you? –that made his beloved laugh.

- Fine, let's change the subject then, until we arrived –Hephaistion sat again like a good boy—Guess who call me today?

- No idea.

- Publius.

- Your Roman friend –said Alexander through clenched teeth.

- Don't be like that, he is coming to visit me and he will be staying at our house –his beloved explained.

- Why? Can't he stay on a hotel or something? I can pay the hotel –said the blond more than eager.

- Alexander –Hephaistion scolded him—He is my friend.

- Yes, but…if he is dating this Gracchus guy, why does he have to come here? –Alexander protested.

His beloved frowned.

- How do you know he is dating Gaius? –only then the blond knew he was in serious troubles.

- You… told me –he lied but that didn't fool Hephaistion.

- No, I didn't.

- Really? I'm sure you did –Alexander turned to the left, taking a shortcut.

His beloved fell silent for a moment.

- You have been reading my emails, don't you?

- No… —his beloved kept staring at him—Well, just 2 or 3…

- Alexander you have problems, why did you do that? –it was hard to say if Hephaistion was angry, exasperated or just amused.

- I…I don't like your friend –the blond chose to be honest.

- Because we kissed once?

- Well, yes.

Hephaistion smiled and leaned his head on Alexander's shoulder.

- You know I love you, right?

- Yes –said the blond calmer.

- But you don't know what I did these past 6 months and that's eating you –when Alexander said nothing he knew he was right—Next time ask me instead of reading my email. Ok?

- Ok.

- Good. Now, as punishment for reading my correspondence Publius will be staying at our house –the blond cursed silently but this time he had no arguments to defend his cause.

- Fine –he said at last, reluctantly.

Hephaistion kissed his cheek again.

- So, what's new with the guys? –that reminded Alexander of his conversation with Ptolemy and he seized the opportunity to change the subject.

- Oh, glad that you ask, we have plans for tomorrow –Hephaistion frowned.

- We do? What plans? –Alexander smiled mysteriously.

**XXX**

- These are your plans? –asked Hephaistion, standing outside the abandon hospital the following night.

It was a horrible neighborhood and Hephaistion was sure that this was the kind of place where people killed for free.

- Oh, come on! Phai, this is going to be fun –said Alexander, excited like a small child, and his beloved saw him in silence for a moment.

- Alex, you and I have very different concepts of "fun" –How was that Hephaistion had ended here? He would have never let Alexander convinced him of coming, but the blond looked so excited that he had no heart to say no.

- Why am I here? I didn't ask to come and I didn't bet anything –Leonnatos complained with his arms crossed, he was scared but he wasn't going to admit it.

- What? Are you scared Leon? –Perdikkas teased him.

- Of course not –said Leonnatos, gathering all his courage. - You sound pretty scared for me –said Perdikkas and his friend punched him. - So, ladies, who goes first? –asked Kleitos and nobody moved.

- You know, if you keep doing this you are going to lose the bet, Ptolemy –Alexander mocked him, walking to the rusty gates.

They entered through the narrowed opening of the gates and crossed the front yard of dry plants. Hephaistion took a moment to look at the building, it was very old and several windows here broken or covered with planks of wood, again he thought this was a terrible idea, not because he actually thought they could encounter ghosts, but because the place looked on the verge of falling apart.

- What's wrong? –asked Alexander, walking at his side.

- You know perfectly well what's wrong, this could be dangerous –said Hephaistion.

- Don't worry Phai, nothing is going to happen –and the blond's tone of voice only served to worry him more, but he decided to say nothing.

The doors of the building were old, covered in a mixture of mold and rust and several pieces dropped when Kleitos pushed them with all his strength to open them.

- Shouldn't the doors be locked? –asked Leonnatos, tightly holding his flashlight against his chest.

- Maybe the ghosts let the doors open –Perdikkas teased him and Leonnatos tried his best to look as if he didn't care.

- What now? –asked Hephaistion, lighting up the walls with his flashlight. The painting was falling and some doors were hanging out of their place, several walls were painted with aerosol and one lamp was hanging dangerously from the ceiling, it looked as if it were about to fall at any moment.

- Now, we walk around the place and go –said Ptolemy.

- Right –said Leonnatos watching the place with apprehension.

- Fine –Alexander didn't wait for them and took the left corridor with Hephaistion behind him. The place was full with garbage and old furniture, many doors were jammed and couldn't be opened, others were broken and the rest only lead to storage rooms or old examination rooms.

- So, what's the story of this place? –asked Alexander, checking a shelve full with old reports.

- Well, Thais said a girl died here…

- No? Really? I found that hard to believe since this place was a HOSPITAL –the blond mocked him.

- If you let me finish –Ptolemy protested.

- Go on.

- Thank you. As I was saying, a girl was brought here after her house was consumed by a great fire; she suffered severe burns and unusual high fever, she couldn't open her eyes, she barely breath and every doctor was amazed that she was still alive because that seems almost impossible in her condition –said Ptolemy dramatically—They said a demon was keeping her alive –Leonnatos swallowed—After she finally died, the nurses found her wheelchair on the third floor, moving by itself, and they could hear her screams echoing through the hallways at night…

- Ptolemy that's enough, you will make Leon piss his pants –said Kleitos.

- Oh, shut… —but Leonnatos fell silent in the same moment they heard a scream outside.

- What the hell was that? –asked Kleitos alarmed.

- A scream, what else? –Alexander was almost bored. If there was something he hated were ghosts' stories. He didn't believe in ghosts.

- I know that, but whose scream? –said Kleitos. Now he was worried, but his pride didn't allow him to look as scared as Leonnatos.

- Let's find out, unless Ptolemy wants to give up now and play naked in our next concert –the blond teased him.

- All right, let's go –said Ptolemy with all his dignity.

They reached the hallway but couldn't find anything, so they opened the emergency stairs door and went to the second floor. The sound of heavy things falling at the distance made them all jump at the same time, with the sole exception of Alexander who had iron nerves.

- Phai, you are like a scared woman –the blond teased him.

- Shut up!…I told you this place is dangerous, I wouldn't be surprised if the roof falls over our heads –Hephaistion grumbled.

They had to push the stairs door to open it and finally reached the second floor. They walked around with their flashlights until they heard Perdikkas screaming, killing the quiet atmosphere and making Leonnatos jumped so high that they thought he was going to reach the ceiling.

- Holy Mother "$%& With %&/$ On Top! –exclaimed Perdikkas.

- What? What is…? –but the question died in Hephaistion's mouth as soon as he saw the blood stain on the floor, it was as if someone or something had dragged a bleeding person to the elevator where the doors were slightly opened and also covered in blood—Ok… I think I have seen enough.

Alexander came running, and saw the bloodstain without emotion.

- Do you still think this place is not haunted? –asked Ptolemy at his side, he too was scared.

- This only proves that a psycho was here not that ghosts did this –said the blond with calm.

- And, what if the psycho is still here? –asked Leonnatos trembling and 5 pairs of eyes settled on him.

- I don't want to be here –said Perdikkas, walking back to the stairs door.

- I think we should go and call the police –was Hephaistion's opinion, he turned, with all the intention of following Perdikkas when he saw a shadow running at the far end of the hallway. He felt all his hair standing while a cold shiver ran down his spine—Oh…great! –it was official now he too was very scared.

Kleitos tried to open the stairs door but it was stuck, he kicked it and pushed it but it didn't move one inch.

- How's that possible? We just open it –said Leonnatos, truly wishing he had stayed at his house playing Devil May Cry.

- It's an old building, it's not big deal, we just need to find something to force the door –said Alexander—Like a steel pipe or something like that, lets look in the bathroom.

They went to the bathroom walking very close to each other, like a group of sheep behind the blond. Again they had to force the door to enter and went to look for something useful.

- This place smells horrible –Perdikkas complained while Alexander and Kleitos pulled an old pipe from the wall.

Hephaistion wandered around, all the doors inside of the individual toilets were opened, except for one. He tried to open it but it was useless, probably stuck or broken.

- You should knock –Ptolemy mocked him—Maybe someone answers.

Hephaistion rolled his eyes.

- Yeah, sure.

Ptolemy walked at his side and knocked the door of the bathroom.

- Very fun…—someone knocked at the other side and both went pale—Ptolemy how did you do that? –asked a very scared Hephaistion.

- I…I…didn't.

Then the door opened by itself, slowly, with a squeak and inside they found the toilet and the wall covered in blood as if someone had been cut in pieces there.

- Let's get out of here –said Hephaistion, feeling a cold sensation in his stomach.

Kleitos used the steel pipe to force the stairs door, because there was no way in hell they would use the elevator, and went to the first floor with only one thing in their minds: get out.

- Ptolemy, if we go now then you lose the bet –said Alexander, the only person in that group who only saw one creepy thing there: the blood on the elevator.

- Fine, whatever, just keep walking –said his extremely paled friend.

- Honestly, you are just like children, first you want to come and now…

But they never heard the rest. Alexander tripped on the stairs and rolled down landing on a pile of rubble.

- Alex, are you all right? –asked Hephaistion running at his side.

- Mm…I think not –answered the blond watching a long wooden stick stuck in his shoulder, blood was sliding through his chest scaring his beloved even more.

- We have to get you to a real hospital soon –Hephaistion helped him to stand up, while Kleitos came rushing to help him— You know? I should have a premium membership for every time I go to the ER with either you or Aki.

Alexander would have said something but he was starting to feel a little dizzy.

**XXX**

Hephaistion woke up in his room and as soon as he was aware of where he was, he cursed his luck. Again on a bloody ship. He had been onboard for weeks, taking every chance to disembark, go with the groups to the rivers with the pretext of supervise the the transfer of water and rest on firm land, but since he was the commander of the fleet he couldn't disappear very often leaving his men.

Again those strange dreams. The General rolled until he was resting on his back and rubbed his eyes, hearing the cracking sounds of the ship and feeling the gently rocking that always made him sick. Something was going to happen to Alexander and that worried him; he wished he could stop having those dreams; he never understood them and always left him concerned. What could he do?

_Maybe I should write to Alex, warn him to take care_ –he thought taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He would write to him even if he knew Alexander was too stubborn and the only way to keep him out of trouble was to be there, at his side, watching over him like his guarding angel.

Hephaistion lifted his head and found Alexander's letter on his desk. The King was worried for him and asked why he hadn't written to him. He had received this letter 2 days ago and still he had no idea of what to write back. The General sighed, how could he explain to Alexander that he hadn't written because he missed him, he missed his King so much that, if he wrote to him that would make things more difficult. It was easier this way; he focused on his work and left everything else behind.

He stood up and took the letter, caressing the same parchment that Alexander had had in his hands a few days ago.

_This is why I don't write when I miss him the most_ –he told himself, it made him sentimental.

But, for Alexander it was more difficult to cope with his absence if had no news of him, it made the King worried and Hephaistion knew that, when the King was worried, he was in a terrible mood. He shook his head, and sat down at his desk. He would write then, and tell Alexander to take care.

**XXX**

A week later the earthwork in front of Gaza was complete. The army was in battle formation and Krateros was checking that his _taxei_ were ready to advance in the same moment the King gave the order. Alexander had briefed his commander with precise instruction of marching on the earthwork to attack the city. Now that the siege equipment, catapults and artillery were in position, the King was confident that Gaza wouldn't last for long.

Before dawn, Alexander, with the ceremonial wreath upon his head and dressed in full armor, went to make an offering to the Gods before the attack. His high officers, commanders and generals were at his side with Achilles at the place of honor wearing a white chiton, with golden embroidery. The boy kept looking at his sides and when he found Kleitos he noticed that his strict teacher had black shadows under his eyes but, even if he were tired, the _hipparch_ didn't showed it and he stood there, in his full armor, like a rock.

Achilles tried to copy Kleitos proud way of standing, but found this a little difficult to accomplish without looking like a fool so he gave up but made a mental note to practice in his room.

Alexander stood immobile, while Aristander, his seer, made the appropriate prayers feeling the soft, hot breeze made his tunic dance. As always the King wanted to be sure that he had the Gods blessing before starting the assault, it was important to him and for the men, to reassure them that what they were doing was the right thing.

A young man, one of Aristander's apprentices, came pulling a lamb by the rope around his neck. The lamb advanced with all laziness and saw the King almost bored, oblivious to the fate that waited him. Aristander showed Alexander an especial dagger holding it by the scabbard and the King took the hilt made of gold; he pull the dagger, freeing the blade that shone under the sunlight, but before he could approach the lamb, a small stone hit his head.

The King lifted his eyes and found a falcon flying over them, his silhouette framed against the sun, and then, he saw the small stone at his feet; apparently the bird had dropped the stone he was holding in his talons. The men around him were terribly quiet, they had witnessed the event and all looked as confused as their King.

- Aristander –Alexander called the seer, his eyes still on the small rock.

- Sire –the thin and old seer approached.

- What does this omen mean? –he lifted his head to look for the falcon, but it had gone.

Aristander took a moment to think, and then, with great drama, he lifted his arms to the sky. Achilles watched him with curiosity not knowing what was going to happen.

- "Sire" –the seer replied suddenly, making the boy jumped—"You will capture the town, but today you must take care for your own safety"(1)

The King nodded, meditating the words carefully and taking the warning seriously. He truly believed in omens and this one had been clear enough to ignore. Then, he proceeded to continue with the offering.

* * *

(1) Arrian. _The campaigns of Alexander_, p 145


	106. Siege of Gaza Pt III

**CHAPTER 97**

- Krateros! –the King called his commander with Achilles behind him—You will lead the attack today, I'll stay with the artillery. Wait until the bombing is over and then advance to the walls.

- Yes, Alexander –replied Krateros, tying his helmet.

- Do not advance until you hear the trumpets, understood?

- Perfectly.

- Good man.

Krateros went back to his unit and Alexander headed to where the artillery waited for his orders.

- Aki, you should go back to the camp –said the King and the boy looked at him with "disappointed" written across his face.

- Can I stay with you? –Alexander shook his head.

- No son, this can be dangerous –he explained, still walking—But you can go to the camp and climb one of the sentry towers to watch the attack –he patted his shoulder.

- Fine –Achilles wasn't very convinced but he obeyed. He would look for his friend Cyrus to watch the attack with him.

Alexander watched him run back, leaving a trail in the sand behind him, and felt a paternal pride seeing how the boy was changing. He smiled and allowed himself a moment of sentimentalism before concentrating on the upcoming battle.

Everything was ready to start with the attack to the southern sector, and soon the air was filled with the sounds of wood cracking and orders shouted. Alexander stood far from the wall, near the artillery, supervising the attack and watching how stones flew in wide arcs to reach it's target. He waited a little and then ordered to sound the advance for Krateros unit.

The artillery and catapults stopped their attack and the uneven eyes of the King caught movement on the city walls.

- They are ready to receive our lads, sire –said Dismas at Alexander's side, since Hephaistion wasn't there, it was his second in command duty to guard the King. Alexander barely nodded.

Krateros' men advance in close order on the earthwork but soon missiles were shot down at the Macedonians. The wind carried the words and orders of the officers, and the screams of the men, too slow to react, that were reached by that rain of arrows and missiles.

- Those are not ordinary missiles –muttered Dismas,

Alexander saw at once that his subordinate was right, these were fire missiles and not only that, the Arab mercenaries came out of the city, screams like demons and pushing back the Macedonian infantry. The artillery hadn't done much damage to the southern walls and thanks now to the mercenaries his men were loosing ground. The King clenched his teeth so hard that Dismas thought he could hear them grinding.

- Bring me my horse –said Alexander, his eyes fixed on his men, fighting with all their might to reach the walls.

For an instant Dismas thought in asking if he was sure, he too had heard the seer's warning, but he knew better than questioning his orders and immediately sent a page for the King's horse.

So far, Alexander had tried to be careful following Aristander's warning, but he couldn't stay there doing nothing while his men where loosing ground. He strode to the place where Kleitos had the _Ile Basilike_ ready and soon they followed their King into the heart of the battle. A rain of arrows received them but that didn't stop them.

Alexander opened a path among the enemies, crushing more than one under his stallion's hooves and, the mere sight of their King served the men to recover their will to fight and they started to push the enemy again, fighting with renewed energy. Soon, the sand under their feet became muddy and slippery thanks to the blood shred, and at some places the battle formation was lost under the overwhelming force of the superior numbers of the enemy. The Macedonians found themselves fighting individuals duels against the Arab mercenaries and the King knew that, if he wanted to save his men, he needed to form them again in battle formation, if the phalanx had gaps it was completely useless and his men would be cut to pieces in a heartbeat.

It was no use to continue the attack, he would have to retreat and tried again another time.

- Sound the retreat –Alexander ordered and the _taxei_ started to give ground. Their fierce discipline kept them from loosing their ranks while stepping back in that uniform ground.

The enemy artillery kept shooting at them without pause; Alexander moved to cover the right flank of the retreating men and then, he saw one missile shot directly to him. The King reacted instinctively and raised his shield, but the speed and strength of the missile was tremendous and, effortlessly, it pierced the shield and his corselet penetrating all the way to his shoulder. Alexander dropped his sword and took the reins of his horse to avoid falling after the impact. The horse snorted and stood up on his hind legs but he didn't throw his rider.

Leonnatos was the first one to saw what had happened, and he kicked the sides of his horse, rushing to aid the King, and cutting down 2 mercenaries who tried to block his path. Alexander took his had to his shoulder and his finger soon found the warm blood, sliding through his breastplate; he tried to pull the missile out but was useless. The long wooden spear was stuck in his shield and armor and it wouldn't come out without the surgeon's help.

- Alexander!

- I'm fine –said the King through clenched teeth, the sounds of the battle appeared to be something very distant and for a moment the pain on his shoulder was all that mattered. Leonnatos shook his head.

- No you are not, come, I have to take you out of here –his friend took the reins of the King's horse and, at the same time, the rest of the _Ile Basilike_ arrived covering the King's retreat.

**XXX**

- Can you see what's happening? –asked Cyrus. He was with Achilles on one of the sentry towers of the Macedonian camp, as the King had suggested, to watch the battle at the distance.

Achilles narrowed his eyes.

- I think our soldiers are retreating –he said.

- Look there! –the Persian pointed with his finger at the group of _hetairoi_, lead by Leonnatos, who came rushing back to the camp with Alexander at the center—Wait, is that the King?

Achilles stood on his toes to have a better view, and, feeling a knot in his stomach, he saw his friend was right; it was the King with a missile stuck in his shoulder. The Macedonian Prince came down, running on the wooden stairs and ignoring Cyrus calls. He ran with all his forces to Alexander's side; he had no idea where were they taking the King, so he decided to follow the group through the narrow streets of the camp.

Leonnatos ordered to take Alexander to his room and shouted to the pages to go for the doctors. The tent burst into activity in a heartbeat, people running everywhere getting everything ready to receive the wounded King. Leonnatos took off his helmet, brushing his sweated hair back and cursing their luck; he too had heard Aristander's warning, then, why hadn't Alexander listen?

_If only Phai were here, he would have convinced him of staying out of the battle or he would have protected him_ –he thought, when he saw Achilles running at him.

- What… happened, uncle? –asked the boy panting.

- The King is wounded, but I trust is nothing serious –Leonnatos couldn't know how serious was the wound, but he didn't want to alarm the young Prince.

He tried to smile to reassure him but the boy looked at him suspiciously.

- Can I see him? –he asked.

- I don't think that's a good idea, he doctors have to take care of him –said Leonnatos and that alarmed Achilles, if he couldn't see his uncle that couldn't be a good sign.

**XXX**

- Are you sure? Your men hit the barbarian King? –asked Batis, standing near the big window of his study from where he had a privilege view of the city.

Batis was a tall man in his mid fifties, with dark hair and brown eyes, but, in one word, he could be describe as an ugly person. It was difficult to see the King and not stare at him, trying to figure out if he was wearing a mask or if his face was truly like that. Another man with that appearance would have compensated the fact that, the Gods hadn't blessed him physically, with a friendly nature, but not Batis. He didn't talk much, and was sometimes considered rude. His only positive attribute was that the King of Gaza was extremely competent and new how to do his job. Reason why the Great King had put him in charge of the garrison here.

- Yes my lord –answered the Persian officer—The artillery hit him, I saw it.

- Is he dead? –Batis eyes' shone with excitement with the sole idea; the Great King would reward him beyond his wildest dreams if he killed the invader.

- I don't know, my lord –the officer shook his head—But he surely is seriously injured.

Batis didn't answer; he scratched his beard while watching how his men, and the Arab mercenaries, hurried to reload the artillery on the walls and to take the wounded down to the hospital wing.

- Call Melkar –said the King after a moment.

- My lord?

- Maybe his spy can give us more information about the invader's health –said Batis and his man bowed slightly.

- Yes, my lord.

Batis didn't like the Carthaginian and he had a bad feeling of why, such an important man was there, in his city, looking for a way to get out as soon as possible. Melkar had told him he had business to attend in Carthage, but Batis was no fool. Something had happened. He needed to be careful with Melkar but he wasn't going to hand him to the Macedonian that was out of question. The Carthaginian was very close to the Great King and he wasn't planning in giving Darius' friends to the enemy, even if that meant to withstand a siege.

_Let's pray the barbarian King is dead, that would end with all our problems_ –thought Batis.

**XXX**

Achilles knew he shouldn't be there, Leonnatos had told him to go with his aunt Berenike and wait there for news about the King's condition. But he couldn't do that. He waited outside the King's bedroom, leaning behind a giant flowerpot and, when the door opened to let the doctors enter, the boy sneaked inside, among the commotion, and rushed to hide behind a long curtain.

Achilles sat down and embraced his legs against his chest, trying to make as little noise as possible. He heard the doctors talking, asking for several things to the pages: clean water, bandages…but the urgency in their voices was making the Prince feel nervous, was his uncle going to die? Alexander didn't scream, but Achilles could hear him groaning and moaning in pain, while the doctors took off his armor and stripped off his cloths.

- The spear is stuck –said one of the doctor whose voice Achilles didn't recognize.

- We'll have to cut more in order to take the tip out –said doctor Philip. The long wooden spear hadn't pierced the King from side to side, but it was deeply buried in his flesh—Sire, we have to open more the wound to take the spear out, it's going to hurt much more but it's necessary.

The King couldn't speak, he just nodded and the doctors proceed. One of the assistance gave him a piece of leather to bite, and two of the guards rushed to hold the King, taking him by his good arm and shoulder.

The strong smell of blood filled Achilles nostrils, and he heard the sound of flesh being opening along with Alexander's groan when the spear finally came out. Achilles poked his head out of the curtain and saw how the doctors were cleaning the wound, pressing it to stop the bleeding.

- The blood is clean and it's sliding, not coming out with pressure…it looks good –said one doctor nodding.

Other doctor took a big needle, that gave the boy the creeps, to stitch the wound, and doctor Philip gave the King something to drink for the pain. Achilles swallowed, watching one page carrying several blood cloths, and had to clench his fists to stop trembling. But then, someone else caught the boy's attention, the same Persian servant that had looked so suspicious to him days ago was there, he brought clean water, and waited a little trying to see how was the King condition before a guard called him. Achilles would have to ask Cyrus who was this man.

It took the doctors another hour to stabilize Alexander before they could let him alone to rest; and Dismas issued instructions that no one, except for the doctors and pages, would be allowed inside. He was a little paranoid and felt a cold shiver down his spine imagining what Hephaistion would do to him if something happened to the King.

Achilles waited until the last guard left, and, when he couldn't hear Dismas' voice he came out and ran to the bed. After the commotion the place felt abnormally quiet. For a moment he thought the King was dead because he was extremely paled, his chest didn't move, and before he could stop himself, he started to cry. The sobs woke Alexander up, his eyelids trembled and with difficulty he opened his eyes to find his Prince standing at the side of his bed, his little fists covering his face, while his shoulders trembled every time he sobbed.

- Aki… —the King's voice was a phantom of what it usually was, like a faint sigh, but it was sufficient to make the boy lift his head.

- D-d-dad?

Achilles reacted before thinking of what was he doing. He climbed the bed and embraced Alexander with force surrounding his chest. The King closed his eyes in pain, but he said nothing, he was moved by the boy's display of affection, and he didn't want to be alone. He patted the boy's back with his good arm, feeling a sharp pain through his spine and let him cry on his chest. There were few things in the world more pure that the love of a child and Alexander had always had a strange need to be loved. Soon the King closed his eyes and fell a sleep feeling Achilles' warm body next to him.

**XXX**

- Dad, open your mouth –asked Achilles, sitting at Alexander's side, holding a spoon. The King had been in bed for 2 days and the boy had insisted in taking care of him for Alexander utterly amusement.

The King opened his mouth eating everything the Prince gave him.

- This is your free day, Aki –said Alexander, licking his lips—Why don't you go outside to play?

The boy shook his head.

- I want to be here –he said, when the same peculiar Persian servant entered the room.

Achilles' eyes followed the man, watching how he changed the cushions of the couch, before leaving again. Alexander saw the boy's interest in the servant and frowned.

- What is it? –Achilles turned to see him without understanding the question.

- About what?

- The servant.

- Oh, it's nothing –said the boy—It's…

- What? –Alexander insisted, he liked to talk to Achilles, and so far the boy always told him everything, so he was truly intrigued by his present behavior.

- Don't you think he is…weird? –the King laughed.

- Weird?

- He looks suspicious and it's always around when something important happen –said Achilles catching Alexander's attention.

- What do you mean?

- The day you were injured, he was here trying to see how were you doing, and days before I saw him outside Cyrus' tent and he looked very nervous, and now –the boy started to whisper— He comes daily with any pretext.

The King did pay attention to the servants but Achilles' words made him curious. His Prince wasn't an ordinary boy, and if he said the man looked suspicious it wouldn't hurt to investigate more.

- Sire, the _hipparch_ Kleitos asks… —but Dismas stopped talking in the same moment he found Achilles sitting at Alexander's side, and one of his eyes started to tremble.

Dismas didn't know how, but Achilles always appeared inside the King's bedroom, fooling the guards and the servants, and that had him in the verge of a nervous breakdown. If the boy could enter so easily, who else could? He had ordered the guards to not let anyone enter to the King's chambers without his personal authorization, and every time some asked for an audience, Dismas checked the man 3 times before letting him in.

Alexander saw his subordinate's expression and smiled; of course he knew Dismas was paranoid, his officers had complained about his excessive security and the fact that they were questioned about every single detail of their presence there before he allowed them to enter.

- Dismas, did you saw a servant leaving with some cushions? –he asked, taking Dismas by surprised.

- Yes, sire –he cleared his throat, regaining his composure—I saw him a moment ago.

- Good. Send one of your lads to interrogate him –said the King.

- Interrogate him, sire? –Dismas frowned without understanding. Had he missed something? Had someone tried to attack the King? Had someone attempt something against Alexander under his very nose?

- To know why is he so interest in my health –said Alexander with calm. His shoulder hurt like hell but he wasn't going to complain in front of his subordinate.

- I'll see to it immediately, sire –said Dismas at once. He thought in sending one of his men to do the task, but at the end he decided to do it himself, after all, the King himself had shown some concern about this servant.

- Thank you. You were saying about Kleitos…

- Yes, sire; the _hipparch_ wants to see you sire, and… –but Dismas didn't finish because in that moment Thais entered the room—What are you doing here woman? –he asked in a harsh tone making the _hetaira_ jump.

- I came to see the King –answered Thais with simplicity, taken aback by the sudden reception.

Achilles saw her with eyes wide open. It was his Goddess again.

- Who let you in? Nobody is allowed here unless I said otherwise –said Dismas, his eye trembling again.

- Oh…I wasn't aware of that, the guards at the entrance said I could come in –explained Thais and Alexander almost laughed when he saw Dismas expression.

Of course the guards had let her in! Thais was a very beautiful woman, and Dismas ran a hand through his face imagining that it took the _hetaira_ one smile to pass through his security.

- It's all right Dismas –said the King—Let her in.

- But sire…

- You heard the King –said Thais in a singsong tone, walking to Alexander's bed—Joy to you, sire –she bowed slightly.

Dismas saw her through narrowed eyes.

- Dismas –the King called him—Tell Kleitos to wait, I'll see him after the change of guard.

- Yes, sire –Dismas saluted and left, not before giving Thais a nasty look.

- What can I do for you Thais? –asked the King. He had spoken to her very few times and he couldn't think of a reason to justify her presence there.

- Sire, I'm afraid your correspondence arrived to Ptolemy's tent –said the _hetaira_, giving him a letter.

The King's eyes shone with excitement and his heart beat faster as soon as he recognized the seal.

- From Hephaistion? –he asked, taking the letter.

- I think so –said Thais, moved by the pure expression of happiness in Alexander's face.

- Thank you, Thais.

- My pleasure, sire. I'll leave you to your letter –said the _hetaira_—Health to you, Achilles!

Achilles, who until that moment had been staring at her with big crystalline eyes, blushed savagely and said nothing. Once the door closed, and both were alone again, the boy found that Alexander was looking at him with curiosity.

- You like Thais, don't you? –said the King amused, going to the point and his Prince blushed even more.

- No… —Achilles lied but that only made Alexander laughed.

- She is a little old for you, don't you think?

- I don't like her –now the boy was embarrassed so the King ruffled his hair and dropped the subject.

- Do you want to know what your father says? –he showed him the letter and the boy moved his head up and down. The King broke the seal and cleared his throat before reading a loud…

To Alexander King of the Macedonians, from Hephaistion son of Amyntor. Hail!

I know you must be angry because I didn't write to you before but I'll explain my actions in person, I promise. It's a little long and complicated to do it by letter. I'm as fine as I could be onboard a ship, the captain said that I would get use to the sea in a week, but I have been here for more than a month and I still feel terrible. I wasn't born to live on the sea, period.

I don't have much to tell, I have a quiet time with the fleet, and I would have been extremely happy with this break if it weren't for my seasickness. Yes, in case you haven't noticed, I hate the sea and next time you think in sending someone to command a fleet please think in Nearchos. I'm kidding, you know I'll always do what I have to be useful to you.

By the way, do you remember those strange dreams I told you about? The ones where I see things that later came true? Well, you must think I'm crazy but I dreamed again and I think something is going to happen to you, you are going to be injured, so please, be careful, I know what a mess you can be when I'm not around to take care of you…

- How could daddy know about Aristander's prophecy? –asked the boy, interrupting Alexander.

- I don't know Aki…but your father told me he had dreams where he sees things that are about to happen –said Alexander, thinking in what Hephaistion had written. Could it be? Did Hephaistion know about his wound even before the omen?

- Really? That must be great! –exclaimed Achilles.

- Do you want me to continue?

- Yes, please.

Write me as soon as you can to tell me everything is fine. How is Aki? I hope he is not having a hard time with Kleitos. I truly wish the siege ends soon because I can't wait to be again at your side and frankly I don't think I would endure another month with the fleet.

- I'm not having a hard time with Kleitos –said Achilles.

- I know but your father cares for you…hey! I have an idea, why don't you write him a letter –said Alexander, and the boy opened his eyes, excited.

- Really? –Achilles stood up—I'll go to ask for parchment.

Alexander saw him running to the door, and then he saw the letter again: "write me as soon as you can to tell me everything is fine" He sighed.

_Phai is going to kill me when he heard about my shoulder_ –he thought.

**XXX**

For two weeks Alexander had to stay behind the line of action, doing what most of the Generals of his time, and of coming years, did: lead the army from the rear. Achilles was always at his side, not only because he wanted to see the battle but also because he was taking care of him.

- Dad, do you want more water? –asked Achilles while the King watched his men at the distance, standing near the artillery.

Alexander turned to look at him and smiled.

- Aki, that's the pages' duty –he said.

- Yes, but if I don't take care of you, daddy is going to be mad –that made the King laughed and Dismas thanked the Gods.

The past days Alexander had been in a terrible mood, his shoulder hurt terrible, he had to use a sling, which itched and made him sweat, he had attacked Gaza 3 times without success, ordered to raise earthworks two fur-longs broad and 250 feet high (1), the heat was killing him, the first day he could leave the bed his leg was cracked by an artillery stone during one of the attacks, his men were crestfallen, the mysterious servant that had caught Achilles' attention confessed to be Melkar's spy and, to make things worst, Hephaistion wasn't with him.

He hated Gaza…and Batis.

But he couldn't be mad with Achilles, not after the boy had taken care of him the best way an almost 5 years old boy could, and helped him to found the spy inside the camp.

- No, son, I'm fine –said the King—Come here, I'll show you what are we doing.

Alexander helped Achilles to climb on the table with his good arm, and pointed at the front, at Gaza, to where his heavy infantry was marching towards the walls by three different sides.

- The wall there crumbled –the King explained, pointing at the front—This time is going to be easier for our men to enter and finally take the city, we can't lose more time here.

From that distance Achilles could see the ladders and the men getting ready to climb the walls in the places where the siege equipment hadn't been able to open a gap, but he could also see the enemy getting ready on the walls to counter attack. Achilles narrowed his eyes and saw that the defenders efforts were in vain and soon the Macedonians entered the city. At that distance, the Prince thought the soldiers looked like ants covering a mound of sugar.

Dismas and his men cheered around him, and the veteran officer congratulated the King.

- Sire, the city is yours.

- So it seems –said an extremely happy Alexander.

- Sire, did you ever doubted if we could take the city? –asked Dismas.

- Not even for a moment, I just didn't know when will the city finally fall –the King smiled—After all Aristander was right, I was wounded the same day he pronounced the words, it was only a matter of time to fulfill the second part of the prophecy –Dismas returned the smiled, his King was right.

* * *

(1) Arrian. _The campaigns of Alexander_, p 146

Well, I almost didn't make it…puff! puff! Too much work ^^ The whole hospital thing was based in the video game Silent Hill ^^ The story and the scary things that happened there; I know, I should probably stop playing that much :D

Please don't forget my review because I have a friend who has a black kitty that knows dangerous arts for those who do not leave reviews ^^


	107. Siege of Gaza Pt IV

**¡Hola!**

You are still here? That makes me immensely happy, really thank you ^^ I want to thank especially dear Arethusa for all her help here, THANK YOU!

**Hello So**: THANK YOU! ^^ I'm always very excited when I read that someone read my story all at once. I'm so happy that you like it, 105 chapters are too many so really thanks for giving it a chance and for your great message ^^ Please, don't worry about your English, I couldn't care less, really. Thank you so much again ^^

**Hola Asphodel**: I'm so glad to read from you again ^^ Ow! Thank you, Aki is going to have more screen time in the future, as he becomes older he will have more and more important rolls in the story, in the future you will read how he is changing. I hope you will like it. A million thanks!

**Hi Cathleen**: Hahaha! So, you know Silent Hill? ^^ I love those games, I was playing SH 3 the week I wrote the chapter of the haunted hospital, can't you tell? OMG! I also like to imagine how would have been Alexander's and Hephaistion's lives if they had lived in our time, I'm glad that you like this crazy idea of Alexander as a Metal God ^^ I love metal music, so I had to write it ^^ Oh! About Aki's mentality, yes, I deliberately wrote that he behaves like an older boy; I had this idea while watching this movie Little Man Tate with Judie Foster, the little boy, who is the genius there, behaves like an adult and I like that so that is why Aki is like this. Thank you much, really I appreciate that you take the time to write to me ^^

**Dear Phaisty: **You read my mind, I was also thinking that Phai always dreams when is too late for him to so something. I promise to change that in the future ^^ Owww! Yes! I also love to imagine Alexander and Hephaistion taking care of a child like Achilles, it's so cute to have them raising a child of their own ^^ You are right, it is a shame that Alex didn't live long enough to see his son, but I also think that he would have been crazy for a son of his dear Phai ^^ more than with a son of his and Roxanne for example. Thank you, thank you and thank you!

**Hello Sam**: Your question is a tough one. As I have said before I know more about Romans than about Alexander; I haven't read much about him, but so far I haven't found one author that discusses Alexander's and Hephaistion's relationship. I have found authors that discuss their personalities, but never both of them as a couple, and almost all authors I have consulted have a terrible opinion about Hephaistion, saying that he was stupid or sinister and that he manipulate Alexander…let's do something, I'll try to look for a book that focus on their relationship and as soon as I find it I'll let you know, ok? Thanks for your message ^^

**Dear Mema**: Many many thanks! ^^ Ow! You like futuristic dreams? You will like next chapter (I hope) I also like them, they are very useful to tell the story from a different angle. Don't worry too much about Bagoas there is still a long way to go before we saw him around here. This time I couldn't finish 3 chapts, but I'll try to write more next week. Thanks again!

**CHAPTER 98**

When Leonnatos entered Gaza he was welcome by a sight that was starting to be extremely familiar to him. Every vestige of civilization had been left outside the walls and chaos was the new master of the city; people running and screaming on the streets prey of the very real fear to die; houses burning, the sound of metal against metal floating on the air…it was like reliving what had happened in Tyre just 3 months before. He shook his head and pressed the flanks of his horse to keep advancing with the rest of the small detachment of cavalry that Alexander had put under his direct orders. He had the mission of finding Melkar and Leonnatos knew very well what Alexander would do to him if he failed to capture the Carthaginian; the sole thought of that gave him the creeps. He took the reins, closing his fits until his knuckles were white, and forced himself to focus.

- I want the house at the center of the city surrounded –said Philotas to the cavalry far from where Leonnatos were leading his men; raising his voice to be heard over the noise—The King ordered us to capture Batis before he can escape, and that is what we are going to do –Parmelio's son turned and pointed at the center, his magnificent cloak, which was even better than the King's, dancing at the mercy of the soft breeze—We are going to secure the area and all possible exits, Batis has to be taken alive, understood?

- Yes, sir.

- Kleopatros! –Philotas called him and Nikandros' friend wanted to disappear; lately he had become the personal servant, secretary, bodyguard, messenger, slave of his commander and he couldn't be more uncomfortable with the situation, but he forced himself to swallow his hatred and replied without hesitation.

- Sir!

- Choose 8 men and follow me to the front door –Philotas continued—The rest of you know what to do.

- Don't you dare to… —said Nikandros under his breath when Kleopatros turned to look at him and smile.

- Nick! You can come with us –Hephaistion's brother showed him his middle finger.

**XXX**

Far from the center of the city Melkar's house stood proudly in a privilege area. The servants all around the house were busy covering the windows with wooden boards, reinforcing the doors and closing all possible entrances. One of the servants, a middle age man dressing an expensive tunic, ran through the hallways, his heart beating savagely and his whole body trembling while hearing the high-pitched screams coming from the streets. He closed his eyes for a moment, his imagination was playing tricks on him, conjuring up horrific images of torture that the Macedonians were causing to the unprotected population.

- Master! Master! –the servant came running into Melkar's study, opening the doors without waiting for a reply—Master!

- Don't shout –said the Carthaginian with calm, sitting on a magnificent chair in front of the only window without boards. From there Melkar had a privilege view of the city and the anarchy that had descended upon Gaza; but he was unperturbed.

- Master, a group of Macedonian soldiers are gathering outside the house –said the servant, he was frightened and trembling from head to toe.

- Then, you should leave while you still can –the Carthaginian left his cup of wine at his side; he could see the cavalry squadron from the window. The _hetairoi_ cavalry had gone to apprehend him, he should feel honor. He smiled.

- But master…

- You heard me, now leave, I have guests to attend –said Melkar, as if death were nothing more that an old acquaintance who came to visit.

At first, the servant didn't know what to do but fear was stronger than him and he ran away leaving his master. The Carthaginian closed his eyes and threw his head back. He could hear the soldiers hitting the heavy wooden doors of his luxurious house, and orders shouted in Macedonian. He never thought his last moments in the mortal world would be like this; he hadn't chosen how or where he was going to be born but he had chosen how he was going to die.

_A man should at least have that privilege_ –thought the Carthaginian, remembering very well what had Alexander done with his daughter. He didn't blame the Macedonian King for that, why would he? If he were in Alexander's place, he would have done the same…or even worst—_But my dear King, I'm afraid that I won't be able to give you the pleasure of my company one last time…a shame since I have so much to tell you._

Melkar didn't regret anything… except maybe having chosen to serve a fool like Darius, but that was not important now…

The wooden doors cracked, surrendering to the force of the Macedonians' ram, the sound echoing through the house, mingling with the screams of the servants; the soldiers came inside with Leonnatos leading the way, they advanced unopposed, the servants and slaves were too scared of them to attempt anything, they ran and tried to hide among the hundreds of nooks and crannies of this place. It wasn't long until Leonnatos found the Carthaginian's study, the tall doors still wide open.

- Melkar! –Leonnatos called him, but there was no answer. The Macedonian drew his sword, the sound of scraping metal against the scabbard fill the place, quiet like a tomb, and that gave him a bad feeling.

He advanced carefully expecting to be attacked in any moment, and that strange feeling of doom hover over him. He could feel his heart beating savagely, and his senses heightening while approaching the man sitting in front of the window.

The rest of the Macedonian soldiers arrived at the same time Leonnatos found the lifeless form of Melkar sitting there, his head back and his eyes closed as if he were asleep, but the Macedonian officer couldn't find a pulse. He took the cup of wine, resting on the table at his side, and smelled it: poison.

Leonnatos threw the cup furious against the wall, and it bounced on the floor twice before stopping and pouring the mortal remains of its contents; Alexander wasn't going to be happy.

**XXX**

By afternoon the attack was over and Alexander could march into the now pacify city mounted on his war stallion, he couldn't use Boukephalos any more, his faithful horse was too old and the King tried to let him rest as much as he could. Achilles wanted to go with him, and Alexander wanted to take him but at the last moment he dismissed the idea, it was dangerous and he couldn't risk his Prince's life.

The King marched through the streets and his men cheered him, he had leaded them to victory again and for many of them, he was the God of War in person. It was a shocking contrast, the victorious and euphoric troops against the silent and gloomy population, but that didn't worried Alexander. This was how things must be.

The King entered Batis' house and sat on the King's audience chamber. Leonnatos had been right, as soon as he appeared in front of Alexander, his men carrying Melkar's body, the King's expression darkened breaking his handsome features in a frightening expression that chilled his officer's blood.

- What's this? –he asked, his uneven eyes on the lifeless form at his feet.

Leonnatos took a deep breath, fearing that his voice would fail him.

- Melkar took his own life, Alexander –said Leonnatos not daring to meet his gaze—When I found him he was already dead.

The King was furious, he had not expected this; it wasn't supposed to be like this, why did the Gods deny him his revenge? He had to clean the offence, the suffering, the humiliation with blood but now…for a moment he thought that Melkar's cold expression was mocking him, as if the Carthaginian, even dead, were making fun of him. He took the arms of his seat with force and the vein of his forehead pop up. Leonnatos took a step back instinctively.

- Alexander! –Philotas voice floated to them and for once, Leonnatos was glad to see the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry there to end with the awkward moment. The King lifted his head and saw Parmelio's son leading a group that was dragging a big man heavily tied—Alexander, here is King Batis –he said with mockery and pulled the man to the front making him fall on his knees before the invader.

Batis had tried to escape among the confusion, but found all the possible exits blocked, it had been a rather easy task for the train soldiers of the cavalry to capture him and disposed of his bodyguards, who had fought to the last man defending their master.

Philotas hadn't lose time in making fun of the defeated King, even calling him a Persian eunuch, but, even if his situation was bad, Batis had kept his head high and all his dignity, ignoring Philotas' mockery and now facing Alexander as his equal, not as an scared and weak defeated enemy. Batis saw Melkar's body at his side but he didn't give him more than a glance. He stood up, and Alexander could see he was huge, a corpulent man, dark skinned, covered in blood, sweat and dust but looking as if he were dressed in his best cloths in the middle of a royal banquet.

- Are you King Batis? –Batis didn't answer—You would better answer my questions, you are now in my hands.

The captured King remained silent, he would not beg for mercy, his pride didn't allow it, and he preferred to die rather than stoop to the level of a slave. No matter how many questions Alexander asked Batis didn't say a word and that made the King lost his tempered. His shoulder kept hurting, Melkar had taken his own life and now this ugly man dared to defy him… He would not tolerate this.

**XXX**

Achilles and Cyrus were on one of the sentries' towers, again, trying to see at the distance what was happening and exchanging excited comments when they saw the commotions.

- What's going on? –asked the Persian, shielding his eyes against the burning sun.

- I don't know, but there is my dad –said the Macedonian pointing to where a page was standing at the side of Darius's war chariot, outside Gaza's walls. Alexander was there, on the chariot, while his guards had a man lashed by the ankles behind it.

- What is he doing? –Cyrus narrowed his eyes, in his innocent mind the Persian Prince had no idea of what did the King pretend, why would he tied a man behind a chariot? And who was this man?

- Well, I'm not sure but… —Achilles thought for a moment—I think dad is going to drag that man behind the chariot, you know, like Achilles did with Hektor –Cyrus saw him with a blank expression—The Iliad…Homer?…Forget about it…

_And Alexander did just that, he was so furious after all he had been through that he dragged Batis around the walls of Gaza till he was dead…and what about Melkar? Well, my King ordered to nail his body to a public gibbet, like he had ordered to do with Gloomy Pausanias after the assassination of King Philip, and he let him rot under the sun._

_Oh My lifestyle (Birth is Pain) determines my deathstyle!_

_a rising tide (Life is Pain) that pushes to the other side!_

_My lifestyle (Death is Pain) determines my deathstyle!_

_a rising tide (Its All The Same) that pushes to the other side!_

(Metallica, _Frantic_)

**XXX**

Alexander arrived at Pelusium in one week, after pushing his men on a killing pace to reach this city in a record time. He wanted to reach this city, located in the eastern extremes of the Nile Delta, and be reunited with his fleet before continuing the advance to Egypt; the King was tired of Gaza, the water supplies were still scarce and the campaign had been delayed enough thanks to the last 2 sieges…at least that was the official version, but Ptolemy and Thais were of the idea that, what Alexander really pretended, after pushing them all so hard during a week, was to be with Hephaistion as soon as possible, after all the General was the one in charge of the fleet and it had been near 3 months since the last time they saw each other.

I'm sure you have heard about Pelusium…no? Think again, have you ever heard of Gnaeus Pompey? Sure you have, with all those movies about Queen Cleopatra out there. Well, Caesar's enemy in the Civil War, Pompey, was assassinated here, in Pelusium, where the men of King Ptolemy XIII cut his head, put it in a basket and later presented it as a gift to Caesar…and yes, this King Ptolemy was descendant of my Ptolemy. Curious turns of history…

- Epizelos! –Krateros called one of his officials while walking among the ranks of the exhausted men of his _taxei_.

- Sir –the veteran _pezetairoi_ ran to where the bulky form of his commander was standing. Epizelos was sweating, his face spoke louder than words about his tiredness after marching without pause; but the veteran soldier would never complain before his superior, he would be damn if he ever did as much as said a word about his countless sleepless nights.

- How many men fell during the march? –Krateros' eyes surveyed the faces of his men, quickly finding the gaps left by those who couldn't keep the pace and fell along the road.

As soon as the order to halt had been giving, the _pezetairoi_ had dropped on the ground, too tired to do something else. They looked for their canteen and the last remains of water.

- 10, sir –said Epizelos at once—4 reached us later, and the rest were picked up by the baggage wagon.

Krateros scratched his chin; he could feel his brain cooked inside his skull, after hours marching with his helmet under that harsh sun.

- 10 men…that doesn't surprise me after all the men are exhausted –he murmured—In 10 minutes, give the order to start with the camp construction outside the city.

- Yes, sir.

Alexander entered Pelusium alone, just with the _Agema_ and his high-ranking officers, and, as soon as he put a step inside he heard from the notables that his fleet had arrived the day before. His heart beat faster with the anticipation of being with Hephaistion again. But duty called and he had to attend first the rapturous group of Egyptians that had assembled there to cheer the Macedonian King as their liberator.

**XXX**

Hephaistion was near the harbor, sitting under a palm tree with a letter in his hand. His father had wrote to him weeks ago with a request, a very peculiar one and the General had had to read the letter twice before being sure of what Amyntor wanted. According to his father, a young Samian named Aristion would arrive at Asian coasts to talk to him on behalf of Demosthenes. Apparently, the old Athenian orator wanted to seek reconciliation between him and Alexander, and was asking for Hephaistion's intercession with the King.

The General sighed; he truly didn't like the idea of having to speak in Demosthenes behalf but…

Hephaistion, I know you don't like what I am asking you, and I know you well enough to know that you dislike Demosthenes, but remember that Demades granted my descendants and me the Athenian citizenship almost 3 years ago (1) and it's our duty to help Demosthenes. Think of it this way my son, you can help our King to finally come to terms with one of his staunchest opponents in Athens…

He re read his father's letter. He had no choice; Hephaistion couldn't deny his father a favor when he asked him like this, not after all that Amyntor had done for him. Besides, his father was right, it would be very beneficial for Alexander to come to terms with Demosthenes.

- General! –he lifted his head slowly—The King arrived –said the sailor in front of him.

Hephaistion stood up, folded the letter and put it among his clothes.

- Then, let's not make him wait –he said, walking towards the city.

Pelusium was a city that had suffered greatly in the past, it had been near it's gates that almost 2 hundred years in the past, the decisive battle for the Egyptian throne had been fought against King Cambyses II, son of Cyrus the Great and the same one who had conquered Gaza.

Who is this Cambyses and why is he so important? Well, Cambyses was crowned King after the death of his famous father Cyrus, but unlike Cyrus, he was a ruthless man. In my time I heard a Persian saying "Darius I was a tradesman, Cambyses II a Tyrant and Cyrus a father"(2) When Cyrus the Great was still alive, Egypt was governed by Amasis II, who by the way is considered the last great Pharaoh, but it was until Cambyses became King that problems between the 2 of them started.

_Cambyses asked Amasis for one of his daughters in marriage, Amasis refused fearing that his daughter would be treated as a concubine instead of a wife, and sent him Nitetis, the daughter of a previous Pharaoh. When Cambyses found out that he had been tricked he declared war against Egypt and finally, after the Battle of Pelusium, Egypt became part of the vast Persian Empire, ending with it's glorious history and the ancient dynasty of the Pharaohs. _

_Now, why did the Egyptians receive my King as his savior? Because the Persians treated them like a big granary store, like the Romans did after them, and did the most terrible thing they could have done: mock their religion._

It was almost night by the time Hephaistion could see Alexander; the General was inform that the King was staying at one of the most beautiful houses in the city and headed to it, waiting patiently until the King had time for him. Maybe, any other person in his place would have demanded to see Alexander at once, but not him, the General never liked to intrude in his King's duties.

But the wait was worth it. One page told Hephaistion that Alexander's was expecting him in his room, and as soon as the King saw him, standing at the entrance, he ran to kiss him, closing the door behind them, and leaning his beloved's back against the door. He could feel Hephaistion's lips curving against his own and his arms surrounding his waist, while his firm body undulated against him.

- I missed you –the General whispered before kissing him again, in those moments his King's kisses were more important than air.

- Me too –the King left a trail of kisses on his way to his cheek.

- How is your shoulder? –Hephaistion slid his hands down, until he reached his butt. How he had missed him…

- Better, I don't have to use that sling anymore and doesn't hurt when I raise my sword –he said kissing his lips one last time.

- You are a mess when I'm not around –Hephaistion caught his lower lip and nipped it, slowly, sending sparks through his body, while his hands played on his butt, massaging it over the fabric.

- I'll complain to your King for sending you away –his beloved laughed.

- And Aki?

- You are going to be very proud of him –said Alexander excited, stopping his caresses for a moment—Aki found Melkar's spy in our camp.

Hephaistion raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

- How?

- He observed that one of the Persian servants was acting strange –the King took his hand, guiding him to take a seat at his side on the bed—He told me and I sent Dismas to investigate. As things turned out, he was the spy and, after a couple of hours with your lads, he told me everything I needed to know.

Hephaistion took a moment to absorb the information. His son had discovered a spy, not even in his wildest dreams he would have imagined this. Achilles' birthday had been a few days ago and to think that a 5 years old boy could pay that kind of attention to details had him amazed.

- And what about Melkar? You told me in one letter that he was inside Gaza –he asked and immediately, Alexander's expression changed, his love, excitement, happiness and arousal after seeing his beloved again, disappeared remembering what had happened.

- He took his own life –the King was furious—I sent Leonnatos to capture him, but when he arrived Melkar was already dead.

For a moment Hephaistion didn't know how to react. He hated Melkar even more than Alexander, and he gladly would have killed the Carthaginian painfully and slowly if he had had the opportunity; only once in his life the General had hated someone this much, and that one had been King Philip. He didn't know what to feel. Melkar was dead, but by his own hand, which meant he hadn't paid for everything he had done to them. He had to take a deep breath to calm down that rage inside him.

- But Melkar wasn't alone –said the General slowly, catching the King's attention—He was acting on Darius' orders –Alexander's eyes shone in understanding—This is not over.

- No –said the King. How could he have forgotten about Darius? Of course! Melkar was only a pawn, and he had to go directly against the culprit. May the Persian Gods had mercy on the Great King because Alexander won't.

- You look tired –Hephaistion observed, leaning his back against the headboard. He made an effort to forget about Melkar, he didn't want to spoil his reunion with the King remembering the Carthaginian and cursing him for something that had no solution now.

- I'm tired –Alexander rubbed his eyes and rested his head on his beloved's lap. Hephaistion smiled and caressed his head, gently brushing his hair with his fingers—And I'm worried.

- About what?

- I have many casualties after the sieges of Tyre and Gaza –said the King, closing his eyes.

- But you told me in one letter that you are going to receive reinforcements soon –Hephaistion felt Alexander's body relaxing under his touch.

- Yes, but mercs and Greek volunteers and, you know as well as I, that only Macedonians can be used in the phalanx –said Alexander—I have many gaps in the phalanx, all _taxeis_ are under strength and without them I can't go on.

Hephaistion nodded, he knew that the backbone of the Macedonian army was the phalanx, that, along with the _hetairoi_ cavalry, was what made this the most powerful army in the world.

- What are you planning?

- I sent Amyntas…the son of Andromenes, to Pella along with 10 triremes to bring me fresh recruits –answered the King, absently caressing his beloved's thigh.

- Antipater is not going to be happy –said Hephaistion and Alexander cursed.

- I'm sick of Antipater and his complains…he had been pestering me with letters about Agis' activities –said the King angrily.

- Agis? –Hephaistion frowned—The King of Sparta?

- The same. Antipater has the idea that he is planning some sort of revolt –Alexander explained.

- And why this doesn't concern you? You can't afford a revolt in Greece in this moment –the King sighed.

- We have talked about this Phai –said Alexander, opening his eyes and turning to see him—I can't go back and I need men; if Agis is planning a revolt Antipater would have to cope with his own resources.

Hephaistion didn't agree. If Agis was planning a revolt Antipater would need every men to fight against the Spartan, and Alexander should first assure the safety of their homeland before seeking to conquer more land. The men wouldn't follow him if they knew their families were in danger…but the King was right, they had talked about this and the last thing the General wanted was to argue with him. After all Alexander was the King, and they didn't even know if the revolt was a fact.

- You disapprove –said Alexander as if he had read his mind.

- Yes, but…you are the genius and you know what you are doing…I hope –Hephaistion playfully pinched his nose making the King smile—How did everything go with the Egyptians?

- Splendid –Alexander cuddled again on his beloved's lap— They hailed me as their liberator, I guess I should be very grateful with the Persians and their harsh treatment towards these people, they are making things extremely easy for me…did you know that Cambyses dispatched the sacred bull Apis with his own sword?

- Alex, you have to forgive my ignorance but, who is Apis and why does he have a sacred bull? –the King laughed.

- Well, apparently the Egyptians have many God-animals, and one of them is a bull called Apis –Alexander explained— The Egyptians believe that a powerful bull represent the personality of the King because it symbolize his courageous heart, great strength, virility, and fighting spirit. The Priests identify a sacred bull and once the bull is proclaimed to be a god incarnate, he is taken to the temple where he is purified, stabled in majestic quarters, fed the best foods…and everything else (3)

- So, this Cambyses killed a bull that had been labeled as the reincarnation of a God –Hephaistion summarized.

- Yes, and as you can imagine that enraged the Egyptians.

- I can imagine.

- The Persians did a lot of damage to this people –Alexander continued—But that is going to serve me well –Hephaistion yawned before he could stop himself—You are tired too.

- I didn't sleep well onboard –said his beloved.

- Want to sleep with me? –that made Hephaistion smiled.

- I was going to ask you that –the King kissed one of his thighs.

- Remind me to never send you again away for so long –he said, talking against his creamy skin.

His beloved smiled and shook his head, he would never do such a thing because, as he had said many times before, he was Alexander's General not his wife…but it was pointless to say that so he just kissed the King and lay at his side ready for his first peaceful night after months onboard.

* * *

(1) Where did I get this? Well, I read about Hephaistion possibly obtaining the Athenian citizenship here: Waldemar Heckel. _The Marshals of Alexander's Empire_, p: 59

"A decree of Demades granting Athenian citizenship to Amyntor son of Demetrios and his descendants in 334 B.C. It is tempting to see Amyntor son of Demetrios as the father of Hephaistion. Amyntor may have used his influence (perhaps even through Hephaistion) to persuade Alexander to treat the Athenians with leniency in 335, or to back down on his demand for the expulsion of the prominent Athenian orators. At any rate, Hephaistion himself was thus, by extension, awarded Athenian citizenship and became the contact for Demosthenes at Alexander's court"

So, as you can see I didn't invented that Hephaistion's grandfather was called Demetrios ^

(2) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 50

(3) Anita Stratos. _Divine Cults Of The Sacred Bulls_.


	108. Chapter 107

**A/N:** Well, this chapter, the whole chapter, is a futuristic dream, so if you don't want to read it you can skip it. And this one has 2 very special dedications to dear Gif and dear Sophea ^^

**CHAPTER 99**

- You will sleep here –said Hephaistion, showing Scipio the guests' room.

The Roman entered, leaving his baggage at one side of the door, and he walked around, watching the spacious bedroom with curiosity. It had big windows that covered one side of the room entirely, giving him a magnificent view of the garden and the pool.

- Do you like it? –asked the Macedonian, cocking his head.

- Your "husband" has good taste –Scipio nodded, teasing him.

Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out. He dropped on the bed, face down, stretching slightly and his T- shirt rose, exposing the creamy skin of his back.

- I hate that word –the Macedonian complained, while the blue eyes of his friend wandered over his well-formed butt, that, thank to those jeans, looked ready to be bitten—I hated when my sister called Alex my "boyfriend" and now I hate when people called him my "husband".

Scipio smiled and sat on the bed, at his side.

- But that's what he is –of course he knew how much his friend hated that word, but he was in the mood to tease him.

- I know –said Hephaistion, elbow on the mattress and his head on the back of his hand—But I don't like it –they fell silent for a moment, hearing the sound of the TV, on in Achilles bedroom—I'm glad you came –he smiled.

- So do I –the Roman lean his back against the headboard.

- Did you do what I ask? –the Macedonian wanted to know, and Scipio smiled.

- Oh, yes –said his friend, lacing his fingers on his lap—I must confess that your request caught me by surprise; I had to read your email twice –Hephaistion laughed softly—Gaius helped me with the reply, it was a little…explicit –the Macedonian laughed again—Why did you ask me to do that?

Hephaistion brushed his hair back.

- Because I think Alex is reading my email –up went Scipio's eyebrows in surprise.

- Why would Argead do that?

- Why else?

- Does he think that you and I are…?

- I think he thinks that you and I do more than talk –Hephaistion explained.

- Tell me something –asked Scipio, leaning to the front—But I want the truth.

- Ask.

- Have you ever slept with someone else? Besides Argead's sister, of course –somehow Hephaistion was expecting that question.

- No, I have kissed other people but I never have sex with someone else.

- Kissed other people…like me –said Scipio.

- Well, technically you kiss me –his friend reminded him, a half arrogant and lazy smile curving his lips.

- You've never been tempted to have sex with someone else?

- Just once –the Macedonian admitted—With Memnon, he was…he was very attractive –he smiled remembering his kisses— But if you ever tell Alex this you are going to traumatize him.

- I can imagine –the Roman fell silent, he wanted to ask him something but didn't dare to, and for a moment he just stared at the window as if the garden were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

- What is it? –asked Hephaistion, perceiving his insecurity—You can ask me anything, we are friends.

Scipio watched him in silence for a moment, one habit that sometimes unnerved the Macedonian. It was kind of awkward to have someone just staring at you for a long moment in complete silence.

- Would you sleep with me? –he asked so suddenly and so serious that Hephaistion laughed, embarrassing him—I mean hypothetically –he tried to fix things.

- No you don't –said the Macedonian; he knew the Roman still liked him but that didn't bother him at all—If I thought like you then I would have no problems in sleeping with you right now.

The idea of having that gorgeous man jumping at him in that same moment made Scipio fell a slight tingling through his body.

- What's wrong with my way of thinking?

- Publius, if it's ok with you to date Gaius and, at the same time, have one friend with benefits, that's your choice –said Hephaistion. He wasn't judging his friend; he just didn't share his point of view.

- I don't have a friend with benefits –the Roman defended himself.

- No, but you want me to be yours –that almost made Scipio blushed. That was true, he had been given the Macedonian hints from some time now, but he didn't think Hephaistion would be so blunt.

- Well, at least then Argead would have something to seriously worry about –Hephaistion laughed truly amused.

**XXX**

Alexander, Ptolemy, Kleitos and Perdikkas were at Julius' house, sitting in his living room, majestically decorated with magnificent works of art, like scolded little boys after explaining to him what had happened at the old hospital.

Ptolemy and the rest were like scared sheep behind Alexander, who was the only one capable of holding Julius' gaze.

_It's so curious_ –thought Ptolemy—_Alexander's gaze is so unnerving because his eyes are of different colors and Julius has these blue eyes with a darker ring around them that makes him look so cold. _

- Let me get this straight –said their manager at last, his unsettling eyes on the group—You went to the abandoned hospital to see if it was haunted, and you –he turned to see Alexander directly— Stumbled on the stairs, hurt your shoulder and now you have to use a sling and can't play the guitar in next week concert at Egypt.

There was something in Julius' voice that made the entire ghost hunting adventure sound like the biggest stupidity in the history of stupidities. Kleitos looked away, Perdikkas crossed his arms behind his head, and Ptolemy watched his feet wishing with all his might that the earth would swallow him in that moment. Only Alexander faced his manager. He knew it had been a mistake to go to the hospital; Hephaistion had scolded him all the way to the ER and after that, all the way to their house, giving him a very long speech of why it had been a bad idea to go to the abandoned hospital.

- Do you have something to say? –asked Julius, he was not judging them but he wanted to be very clear with the boys that this was serious.

- Em…sorry? –said Perdikkas tentatively, like a little child.

- It was an accident –said Ptolemy.

- Of course it was –said their manager, smiling that charming smile that could throw women at his feet, trying to relax the tension, and he leaned against the back of his sofa—But now we have to find someone who play the guitar in next concert. I trust you can sing –Alexander nodded—Good! I will schedule something and let you know when can we choose whose going to play with you.

**XXX**

- I thought Julius was going to be furious –said Ptolemy, once they were at the garden of Julius' magnificent house.

- I have never seen him angry –said Kleitos, his dark eyes on the house—But he wasn't happy.

- Alexander, what do you think? –asked Perdikkas, but his friend didn't answer, he was reading something on his cell phone—Alexander?

- What? –asked the blond absently.

- What are you doing? –Perdikkas was curious.

- Nothing, just checking an email –said Alexander, returning his attention to his cell phone.

- Yours or Phai's? –asked Ptolemy laughing, but when his friend didn't answer he knew he was reading Hephaistion's email again.

Slowly, they saw how Alexander's expression started to change: from confusion, to surprise, to incredulity and finally to blind killer fury. He didn't say a word, ran to his car and rushed to his house among the squeak of wheels, leaving behind his very confused friends.

- What the hell is wrong with him? –asked Perdikkas, watching the black car at the distance.

- When it comes about Hephaistion, everything –said Kleitos.

It was a miracle that Alexander didn't crash, he arrived in record time to his house, after almost killing an old lady who was trying to cross the street, never before a woman of 75 years old had moved so fast. The blond ran to the door and once inside, he stopped for a moment until he heard Hephaistion's laugh coming from the kitchen. He ran again and, when he stepped inside and found Scipio there, he stopped thinking and threw himself against the Roman with all the intentions of killing him with his bare hands...or hand, after all his right should was injured.

If it hadn't been for Scipio's excellent reflexes, the blond would have smashed his head against the wall.

- What is wrong with you? –asked Hephaistion angry, hurrying to stop his enraged lover.

- YOU! –Alexander tried to hit the Roman again, but his beloved managed to hold his good arm tightly—I will kill you!

- No you won't! –his beloved raised his voice, and then he felt as if a ray of light fell upon him; suddenly he knew why was the blond like this—You read my email again, didn't you?

Alexander turned to look at him redefining the meaning of frenzy, but Hephaistion was calm again.

- He slept with you! –that choice of words did not go unnoticed for Hephaistion: "he slept with you" not "you slept with him"…interesting—I left you for 6 months and he didn't lose time jumping into your bed.

- Alexander, next time you read my email, read it more carefully –his beloved released him.

- More carefully? –the blond couldn't believe his ears, how was that suddenly he was the bad guy?—I think that email was more than explicit about the things you 2 did last month in Rome.

Hephaistion laughed, successfully confusing Alexander.

- Alex, I haven't left the country since our honeymoon, and if you don't believe me you can always check my passport –what had Scipio write in that email? He had to read it—If you had read the carpet of "sent messages" you would have found an email I sent Publius asking him to write me a very hot and explicit message as if we had had sex.

Scipio almost laughed when he saw Alexander's expression: from fury, to confusion, to realization.

- Why did you do that? –the blond wanted to know.

- To teach you a lesson and to know if you were still checking my email –said Hephaistion, crossing his arms and holding his gaze—Now, give your word that you are going to stop spying on me.

Alexander sighed.

- Fine, you have my word –he said reluctantly.

- And you owe Publius an apology, by the way –Alexander looked as if he had swallowed a rock.

- An apology for what? –sometimes, Hephaistion thought that, for someone so intelligent Alexander was very good playing the fool.

- For trying to kill him –the blond puffed his cheeks out. He turned to look at the Roman and found him with his arms crossed and an amused expression on his face that only served to make him angry again.

When Alexander didn't say a word Hephaistion cleared his throat.

- I'm sorry –he said at last through clenched teeth, but his beloved kept staring at him—For trying to kill you –he added.

- I accept your apology –said Scipio and Alexander had to take a deep breath and not try to hit him again.

**XXX**

The dinner was the most awkward moment of that day. Nobody talked, and Alexander just ate and looked at Scipio with undisguised hatred; they were eating Italian food, undoubtedly in honor of their guest, and Alexander would have complained if it weren't because the food was exquisite, and he was with his fifth portion of _Capesante Gratinate. _

- Mm! This is delicious! –exclaimed Achilles, licking his lips. He was the only one there who didn't understand and didn't pay attention at the tense atmosphere.

- I'm glad to hear that –said Hephaistion, smiling—Do you like dinner, Alex?

- I love it; you would have to tell me where did you buy it –the blond smiled like a kitten who enjoyed the most delicious milk of his life.

- Thank you, Argead –said Scipio—I'm glad you enjoy my cooking.

Alexander almost spat out his white wine.

- You cooked this? –he asked with choked voice, but the big smiled on the Roman's face told him everything.

- Wow! Can you stay and live with us? –asked Achilles impressed—Dad can't cook.

- I can cook –said Alexander, torn between his desire to continue eating and his pride.

- No, you can't –said the boy with that honesty so characteristic of children—Last time I wanted pancakes you took me to the Pancake House.

Hephaistion laughed.

- The Pancake House, Argead? –asked the Roman and the blond tried his best to not throw him his knife.

- Why did you call dad by his last name? –asked Achilles with curiosity—I have 2 last names, Argead-Amyntoros; daddy told it's a compound last name.

- I too have a compound last name –said Scipio—Cornelius Scipio.

- What's that delicious smell? –asked Hephaistion.

- That would be the dessert –Scipio stood up—I'll get it.

- I don't like your friend –the blond complained, through clenched teeth.

- I know –his beloved lick one of his fingers slowly—But you have to admit his cooking is superb –Alexander grumbled something.

Hephaistion was going to take another bite of his food when he closed his eyes in pain.

- What is it? –asked the blond concerned, but his beloved shook his head, taking his hand to his cheek.

- Nothing.

- It's your tooth again? –asked Alexander, caressing his cheek with care.

- Yes –his beloved sighed.

- And when are you planning to go to the dentist?

- Alex, I don't have time…

- You always say that, but if it weren't for your friend here you would have time –Alexander scolded him—I'm taking you to the dentist tomorrow and that is final.

- Daddy you shouldn't eat candies and you have to brush your teeth 3 times a day –said Achilles very serious—If not you can get a cavity.

- I'll remember that –Hephaistion smiled at him.

- Here –Scipio came back—I hope you like my _Cannoli, _Argead.

The blond was going to say something nasty but one look at his beloved's face made him close his mouth.

- Publius, did you know that dad is nominated in the MTV Music Awards? –said a very excited Achilles.

- No, I didn't –the Roman served the dessert and Alexander smiled with self-sufficiency.

- And I was also nominated as the best new metal band of the year –he said proudly— At this rate my band is going to be the most popular metal band of all time.

- Oh! I suppose that's good…I really don't like metal music –said Scipio, and if looks could kill Alexander would have struck him in that moment.

**XXX**

It was 3 a.m. and Alexander couldn't sleep, Hephaistion was still in the guests' room talking with Scipio. The blond had watched TV until late, a marathon of Dexter, the serial killer who killed serial killers, wishing that Dexter made home visits to get rid of his "Roman" problem. After that he had been rolling for hours, remembering the very explicit email from Scipio: _"I can't forget your creamy skin and hard body under mine in that warm night in Rome…"_ Even if it was a joke he didn't like the idea of Scipio imagining this things…the email was like a fan-fiction of what the Roman would have loved to do to his beloved and that had him with insomnia, after all they were alone in the guests' room, probably on the bed...he shook his head.

Alexander finally rested on his back, watching the ceiling in the dark. His shoulder hurt and he couldn't lay as he wanted. The blond was seriously considering the possibility of going to look for his beloved when the door opened.

- Phai?

- I didn't mean to wake you up –Hephaistion whispered, climbing to bed.

- I was already up –his beloved rested on his side.

- Why?

- I couldn't sleep.

- I can imagine why –Hephaistion smiled and kissed his lips, cuddling against the blond.

- What were you two doing? –asked Alexander with curiosity.

- Alex, don't go there…—whispered his beloved with his eyes closed.

- Fine…I'm just saying that you talked for hours, what was so important that you have to talk for that long?

- Good night, my love –sighed Hephaistion.

The blond's uneven eyes were on the ceiling again; he couldn't sleep. He moved his good arm under his beloved's body to embrace him, and slid his hand inside his pajamas' pants.

- Alex…what are you doing? –Hephaistion still had his eyes closed.

- I can't sleep –said Alexander with all honesty.

- And you are planning to make me love at 3 am? With your wounded shoulder –his beloved opened one eye.

- I don't need my shoulder for what I'm planning… —the blond whispered when…

- Dad! Daddy! –Achilles came running, as if someone were chasing him, with his pillow embraced. Alexander puffed and moved away from Hephaistion.

- Aki, what are you doing here at this hour? –his beloved sat and turned the lamp on. The boy looked very scared, holding his pillow as if his life depended on it.

- Can I sleep with you? –asked Achilles—I'm scared.

- Scared of what? Aki we already talk about this, there is nothing under your bed and the boogieman doesn't exist no matter what Perdikkas told you –said Hephaistion patiently. His friend had made them the favor of telling Achilles that, if he didn't behave, the boogieman, which lived inside the trunk of his car, would eat him. That had been the end of Perdikkas career as a babysitter.

The boy looked at him with big pleading eyes.

- What scared you, son? –asked Alexander, straightening himself.

For a moment, Achilles didn't say a word, he didn't know how to explain this and not been grounded in the proces, but his fathers kept staring at him, until he had no other choice but to say the truth.

- I…watched a horror movie on TV –he said, without looking at them—And…I'm afraid that a woman with long black hair would come out of my TV.

Hephaistion sighed.

- Aki, you know you can't watch TV at night, even less a horror movie –he was planning to scold him and send him back to his room alone as a punishment when he saw his expression of guilt and fear—Fine, but this is the last time you do this, understood?

Achilles moved his head up and down and climbed the bed, resting exactly between them. Now, it was Alexander's turn to sigh, this wasn't what he had planned.

**XXX**

- Phai! Phai! –Alexander called his beloved next morning; he had spilled ink on his pajamas while trying to open a small bottle with one hand to see if it was still useful. He couldn't change his cloths alone with his injured shoulder and needed Hephaistion's help, but his beloved wasn't anywhere around.

The blond arrived at the living room and found Achilles happily eating on the sofa while watching cartoons on TV.

- Aki, have you seen your father? –he asked, watching the mess he had done with the ink.

- No dad –the boy took another bite, without looking at him.

- What are you eating? –asked Alexander with curiosity.

- Publius made me pancakes –answered the boy with his mouth full.

- Of course he did –said the angry blond under his breath and went to the kitchen, where he found the Roman washing the dishes, wearing Hephaistion's apron.

- Scipio –he spat the name—Where is Phai?

- Good morning Argead –said Scipio with calm and Alexander frowned—Hephaistion received a call from his office and he had to leave.

- Why he didn't say anything to me? –even if the blond hated him with the same intensity the computer AM hated humans (1), he had to admit that his kitchen smell deliciously.

- I'm not your secretary Argead, but I think it was because you were asleep –said the Roman, drying his hands on a towel.

The blond's eyes settled on a pile of pancakes on the table.

- You made breakfast.

- Have a problem with that?

- I know what you are trying to do –said Alexander suddenly serious, as if he were accusing him of mass murder—You are in your seduction mode.

That made the Roman laugh, and usually Scipio wasn't the type that burst in tears or roars in laughter, but this had been so funny.

- Seduction mode? Don't flatter yourself Argead, you are not my type –the blond clenched his jaw.

- Don't play the fool with me, you like Phai.

- Of course I like him, but he is in love with you –said Scipio with calm—You should take better care of him and trust him more –the Roman's blue eyes settled on the stained pajamas—What happened to you? Do you need a hand?

- I prefer to choke in my own blood before letting you help me –said Alexander lifting his head proudly.

- That is just fine with me.

It was taking ages for Hephaistion to come back, and when Scipio walked in front of Alexander's bedroom he heard the sound of things falling and the blond angrily cursing.

- Are you ok? –the Roman didn't give a damn about him but he knew that Hephaistion would be concerned if something happened to Alexander in his absence.

- Do I sound ok to you? –the blond answered rudely from the other side.

- Fine –he was about to leave when Alexander called him.

- Scipio!

- What?

- Come in –he ordered as if Scipio were his servant.

The Roman entered and found the blond on the floor trapped in the T-shit of his own pajamas. He had tried to change and had dropped the lamp on the night table before falling on the carpet. For a second Scipio considered the possibility of leaving Alexander there, but he dismissed the idea.

- That was why I asked you if you needed help –said the Roman, helping him to take the T-shit off. Now that the blond was half naked he could see the bandage covering his shoulder—Does it hurt?

- What do you think?

- Hephaistion told me you were playing the ghostbuster part when you fell from the stairs –said Scipio embarrassing him.

- It wasn't like that –Alexander protested, when they heard the door opening.

They turned at the same time and found Hephaistion standing at the door looking very amused at the half naked blond and the Roman standing in front of him.

- If I didn't know you better I would swear you were "having fun" in my absence –Alexander and Scipio turned to look at each other and jumped away, disgusted with the sole idea of what was Hephaistion insinuated. That made the newcomer laugh.

**XXX**

- Where are you going? –asked Alexander that night, when he saw his beloved getting ready, dressed in a way that had made him sighed until he noticed he was planning to go out without him.

- I told you, I'm going to drink with Publius –the blond clenched his teeth—Do you have plans?

- As a matter of fact I do –he lied—I'm going to Julius' house –the truth was that he had no plans but he knew how much his beloved hated his manager; it was childish but it was his little revenge.

Hephaistion tried his best to conceal how much he disliked that idea, but it didn't passed unnoticed for Alexander's amusement.

- Great, have fun then –said his beloved, taking his car keys.

- Sure I will –the blond waited until Hephaistion was gone and hurried to call his manager, he only hoped to find him or his little revenge would end in a fail attempt.

**XXX**

- Why do you hate Argead's manager? –asked Scipio after 6 drinks that night.

- Because he is it's too perfect –Hephaistion brushed his hair back, he, the same as his friend was a little drunk, feeling the strong effects of the alcohol crumbling his defenses and disinhibiting his system—And I don't want him around Alex…

- Do you think he is sleeping with his manager?

- No…I don't know…do you think so? –asked the Macedonian stupidly.

The Roman shrugged.

- I should start reading his emails –Hephaistion took another gulp—You know what? You are right.

- Am I? –Scipio was confused; his messy straight hair covered slightly his eyes.

- We should be friends with benefits –the Macedonian had no idea of what he was talking about. His friend laughed.

- You are playing with me –said the Roman, finishing his drink.

- I'm not…here, I'll show you –and without another word, Hephaistion kissed him, sending sparks through Scipio' body, who felt he was going to touch the sky feeling those lips against his.

Soon, they were kissing as if the world was going to end in the next hour, the Roman thought he was dreaming, and before he woke up, he would make the most of this, touching his friend as if he wished to cover all his body at once. They headed back to the Macedonian's car still kissing all the way there. The Roman fell over Hephaistion on the back seat, taking his T shit off to kiss the Macedonian's chest and enjoy his creamy skin.

Hephaistion threw his head back, moaning softly while spreading his legs feeling Scipio body on him. In that moment he wasn't thinking, he just wanted to feel, and, for his bad luck, alcohol always had the same effect on him: it made him horny. Scipio was handsome and intelligent; he was his friend and that made this easy for the Macedonian, to let his friend do as he had always dreamed, because he trusted and cared for him.

But then, his cell phone rang. At first both of them ignored it, but it rang so insistently that Hephaistion looked for it, reading the text message while the Roman kissed his neck. He paled.

- What's wrong? –asked the Roman sliding his lips over his naked shoulder.

- My father died –said Hephaistion without voice.

* * *

(1) AM (Aggressive Menace) It's the a computer that appears in the Sci-Fi tale: "I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream" by Harlan Ellison. And this is how much AM hates humans:

"HATE. LET ME TELL YOU HOW MUCH I'VE COME TO HATE YOU SINCE I BEGAN TO LIVE. THERE ARE 387.44 MILLION MILES OF PRINTED CIRCUITS IN WAFER THIN LAYERS THAT FILL MY COMPLEX. IF THE WORD HATE WAS ENGRAVED ON EACH NANOANGSTROM OF THOSE HUNDREDS OF MILLIONS OF MILES IT WOULD NOT EQUAL ONE ONE-BILLIONTH OF THE HATE I FEEL FOR HUMANS AT THIS MICRO-INSTANT FOR YOU. HATE. HATE."

So, as you can see, Alexander truly hates Scipio ^^

I'm so sorry for leaving you all like this, but I had no time to finish another chapter. Pretty please, let me know what you think, ok?


	109. Chapter 108

**Hiiii!**

First of all THANK YOUUUU! Thanks to all of you for your constant support ^_^ Last time I was in a hurry so I had to end the futuristic dream abruptly, but I have more to say, so, I'm writing another scene of the same dream in this chapter and then we can continue with Egypt. It's a little caprice of mine :P

**Hello Phaisty**: Yes, I know, poor Amyntor. I feel bad for killing him because his family is truly a very happy and close one, and they all are going to be very very sad, but he had to die; you'll understand better after Alexander goes to Siwah ^^ Thank you, thank you, thank you ^_^ I'm so glad that you like my very peculiar interpretation of Alexander. You didn't know about Batis' death? A little shocking, isn't it? I thought really hard to find an explanation of why Alexander killed Batis like that, and the only one I could find was that Melkar committed suicide. That had Alexander angry enough to drag Batis. Thank you so much, I'm very very happy to read you like my futurist dream ^^

**Hi Cathleen**: Thanks! It's great to read from you again ^^ I was a little carried away with the futuristic dream, but I had so much to say. I totally agree, in the "dream world" Phai (and I ^^) can have more liberty of doing things he would normal wouldn't do, it's funny. Thank you, I love the jealous Alexander, it's great to see that this idea worked for you too.

**Hola Mema**: Your message left me very surprised ^_^ So, you live in Alexandria? OMG! I copied a quote about Alexandria in next chapter, I hope you like it. I think that Melkar's suicide was fitting, that's why I copied that quote of Metallica: "my life's style determines my death's style"…so true. I couldn't stop smiling after reading that you like my jealous Alexander, oww thank you, it means a lot!

**Dear So**: Thank youuuuuu! ^_^ You are far too kind. Yep, I try to update 2 chapts if I can (or 3 when I have luck and my boss has mercy on me) Thank you for reading, it's really great to know that someone else like this extremely long story ^^ I'm sooo happy that you like my characters, they are like my children so you made my day.

**CHAPTER 100**

- I'm not drunk –Alexander complained, sitting on the passenger seat of Julius' dark Bentley. It was almost 1 a.m. and every now and then the Macedonian had to close his eyes when the lights of the few cars that could be seen in that warmth night, dazzled him.

- I know, I have seen you drunk and trust me I can tell the difference –the Roman was calmed, eyes on the road, he didn't mind to play the babysitter part with his rock star, in fact he was bored, reading in his study, when Alexander arrived unexpectedly at his house.

- You don't have to drive me home –the Macedonian threw his head back, closing his eyes for a moment, his shoulder didn't hurt as much as before but it was a nuisance to use that sling. If it weren't for Hephaistion he would have burned the damn thing long ago in the middle of their garden.

- You may not be drunk but you are upset and angry –Julius turned the car to the left—I don't trust you to drive like this.

Alexander puffed his cheek out. After Hephaistion had left with Scipio he had called Julius and, luckily, he had found his manager at home, alone, so he had rushed to pay him a visit. But after 2 drinks and hours complaining about Scipio, Julius decided to take him back home to rest.

- I don't want to go home, I don't want to see Scipio –the Macedonian whispered, catching the Roman's attention. It took Julius a second to decide what to do; he turned again to the left and, suddenly, stopped his car. Alexander opened his eyes when he heard the engine off, and saw they were at the side of a park—What are we doing here? –but Julius didn't answer and got out the car, the soft night breeze snuck into the car for a few seconds before the door shut again—What the…?

Alexander unleashed his seat belt and went after him. Two of the streetlights were not working, one blinking light that was starting to annoy him while following the Roman through the children's playground, and the other hopelessly dead. The place was dark and lonely, it was like a graveyard and even the swings looked sinister in that night without moon; he could see his manager's silhouette in front of him, until he stopped, reaching the benches near the swings where several moths were flying near the only light that seem to work.

- What are we doing here? –asked the Macedonian, scaring with his hand a hungry mosquito that was planning to have him for dinner. Julius didn't answer; he took a seat on the bench and stretched his legs to the front.

- You don't want to go home and I think we should talk –that definitely wasn't the answer Alexander was expecting, but again, his manager wasn't exactly the most common, ordinary, normal and predictable person on the planet, only one thing was sure with him: you never got bored at his side. The Macedonian sat down beside him.

- I thought you were tired of me after my 2 hours speech of why Scipio is a pain in my ass –said the blond.

- I'm pretty much fed up with that –Julius admitted with a smile, his short blond hair was slightly disheveled and a lock especially long covered one of his eyes, those eyes that appear to lock inside a most powerful force than himself, something that had to be content—What I want to know is why does he bother you so much?

Alexander turned to look at him with eyes wide open.

- Why? –he exclaimed barely believing his ears—I gave you one hundred reasons why…

- No –the Roman interrupted him—You gave me one hundred reasons of why you think he is the most despicable man on earth but you never told me WHY does he bother you –the Macedonian fell silent for a second, of course he understood the question but he wanted to discover how much his manager knew or think he knew about him—You said you know that Hephaistion loves you, then, why do you care if Scipio likes him or not?… You, for example, are a rock star, I imagine that right now more than one girl, or boy, in some part of the world, is alone in his or her room dreaming about you, and I'm sure that doesn't bother Hephaistion because people can dream all they want, that doesn't mean that all their dreams are going to come true –Alexander watched him in silence— So, why does Scipio's interest in your lover bothers you?… And don't give me that crap about trusting Hephaistion but not Scipio, because you know that it's not true.

The Macedonian watched him in silence for a moment.

_I was right, I never get bored with Julius_ –thought Alexander amused.

He knew perfectly well why did he hated Scipio…why he had hated Memnon and why he reacted like this with every man or woman who claimed to like his beloved, it was just that…he had never before told this to anyone, it was easier to say anything, throw a few cheap lines of why was he so jealous. He wasn't used to be analyzed like this, at least not by another person besides Hephaistion, it was usually he the one who could read people as easily as reading the newspaper.

He took his time and watched Julius closely, thinking if he should open his heart to him, tell him the truth or just what his manager wanted to hear, he was good at that, acting, saying what he had at the right moment to have everyone happy in order to obtain from them what he wanted, but...watching those cold blue eyes he knew he couldn't deceive him.

_The truth it is_ –he decided.

Once he had told Hephaistion he liked to talk to his manager, and that was true, but they had never talked like this, not a deep, significant, heart to heart talk. Julius was very careful to never say anything too personal and the Macedonian didn't need to open his heart to him, he had his beloved for that. But now, he needed to talk about Hephaistion and Julius was just perfect for that…

- Hephaistion…–Alexander started slowly, his uneven eyes on the swings, choosing his words carefully. How much should he tell the Roman?—He is everything to me; my sanity, my strength my other half. I can't imagine how would my life be if he wasn't at my side.

- And you are afraid that someone could steal him from you? –the Macedonian shook his head.

- Not exactly…sometimes I'm afraid that Hephaistion could stop being my special someone, only mine. I have never doubt that he loves me, he does and he would always love me but I can't stand the idea of him giving to other person something that it's mine –said Alexander with intensity—I don't know if this has any sense.

- It does, at least for me –said Julius, he lifted his head watching the night sky—You and I are not like other men –he said measuring every word—And we don't like to undermine our _dignitas_ because that is what we are –the Macedonian nodded with a smile. His _dignitas_, he hadn't put a name to that but Julius was right, his worthiness, dignity, status, position, standing, esteem, importance and honor, in one word _dignitas; _one word that could define his very essence—If you consider Hephaistion your other half then he is an extension of your _dignitas_ and therefore you expect that he behaves according to that; but since Hephaistion is his own person sometimes he doesn't behave as you want and that makes you angry because you have no control over him and you are a person who likes having things under control.

- Interesting –said Alexander impressed.

- And somehow, for what I have seen, you also like not having control over Hephaistion but, in situations like this, you feel it's driving you crazy.

- Now you are also a psychic? –there was only one person in this world who understood him like this: Hephaistion, and it was truly a shock to find another one who knew how to interpret his most intimate feelings—How could you possible know all this?

Julius turned to see him again.

- I told you, because you and I are not like other men –he said—We are more alike than you think.

_He is right_ –thought the Macedonian—_We are alike, he can see my demons and my fears, because he sees life as I do, but, we are also very different. _

- Have you ever been in love? –that was a very personal question and one that Alexander had been asking himself since the first day they met. Julius was a womanizer and even if he had been married 3 times and had a very long relationship with his mistress Servilia, the Macedonian truly doubted he felt something for any of those women.

For a moment Alexander thought he wasn't going to answer, and that was pretty common of his manager, never to answer personal questions, it was as if he didn't want people getting to know him well. The Macedonian understood him, he used to be like that long ago, when he was still a boy, before meeting Hephaistion, and soon he found himself wondering if he would have been like Julius if he hadn't found his soul-mate.

- Just once –said the Roman at last. Alexander had been honest with him, he decided to be honest too—With my first wife, Cornelia Cinna; we used to called Cinilla.

- She is the mother of your daughter? –Julius nodded; the Macedonian had seen photos of her, a beautiful young woman of long black hair so alike little Julia—What happened to her?

- She died –Alexander wasn't expecting that—In childbirth and it was…something very difficult for me –this was the first time in a very long time that he talked about Cinilla, it was a wound that still bled in his heart and he didn't like to be driven by his emotions— We got married when I was 15 years old, she was younger, and she practically grew up with me.

- Why? I mean, why do you got married so young?

- Because of my uncle Marius, he insisted –there was something in Julius voice that told Alexander that "insisted" had been more like "ordered".

- Why did you obey him? –the Macedonian wanted to know—You are not the type who do as others say.

- No I'm not, but I was young and my family had a debt with him –the Roman continued—My family was broke and the only way my grandfather found to save our honor and good name was to marry my aunt Julia to Marius, who was very rich…don't look at me like that, my aunt was truly in loved with him. Marius helped my father and my uncle with their political careers, so we owed him. He was a good man but after his strokes Marius changed, he became bitter and paranoid.

They fell silent for a long moment.

- How did you survive? –asked Alexander—After Cinilla's death, if you loved her and she was your childhood love…how…—he couldn't even imagine how would feel to loose Hephaistion, how could someone survive after your heart is rip off from your chest?

- It was hard but…I think I survived after I stop caring about other women –the Macedonian was taken aback by that answer—To love someone is to suffer, to make her problems your own and to give that person a part of you, once that person is gone a part of you dies too…I don't like being vulnerable so I don't let people get to know me more than I'm willing to let them.

- But you don't have any friends either.

- Male friends you mean –Alexander nodded and Julius sighed—That's another story.

- I have time –the Roman smiled.

- I guess you have…—Julius took a deep breath, thinking how to explain one of the most embarrassing moments of his life—When I was 18 years old, I was sent to do my military service to the East. I was ordered to go with this Asian ruler, Nicomedes, and asked for his country naval support. It took me longer than I have planned and, by the time I go back, my superior officer assumed that I had slept with Nicomedes in order to obtain the naval support –up went Alexander's eyebrow in surprise.

- Did you? –the question left his lips before he could stop it.

- Of course not! –this was the first time he saw the Roman angry, it was clear that he hated to talk about this—Nicomedes was almost 70 years old, it was a ridiculous accusation… But the damage was done and that was a very juicy gossip in Rome for some time.

Alexander understood very well why. Julius was very handsome, blond, slender, charming…and to imagine him at his 18 years old with a lecherous old Asian ruler was very tempting.

- So, you don't have close male friends because you don't want people to think you are gay –the Macedonia summarized.

- Yes.

- But, that's ridiculous –said Alexander, frowning—You are going to be alone because you don't like to feel vulnerable and you don't want people talking about your sexual preferences.

- Alexander, everything in this life has a price to pay –said Julius slowly—You don't like to be alone and you like to feel loved, so you married Hephaistion despite what your family or the world say, but you have a price to pay, you have to endure Scipio for instance, and now you are angry and imagining all the things Hephaistion and he could be doing right now –he held the Macedonian's gaze— I don't want to be controlled like that by anyone, so I pay the price to be alone.

- But, you don't care for anyone?

- Of course I do, I'm not a monster –he smiled and this time, his smile reached his eyes, warming them a little—I love my mother and my daughter Julia. It's just that I don't think a man can achieve great things if he depends so much on other people.

- Like me and Hephaistion.

- What would you do if he dies tonight? –the intensity of the question made Alexander shuddered.

- I would probably die too –Julius nodded—But I prefer that to live a long life alone.

- I'm not trying to convince you to think like me –said the Roman—There is more than one way to do things but I don't think I could be like you.

- Maybe not but that doesn't mean we can't be friends –that was unexpected for Julius and he looked puzzled for a moment—Everybody knows I'm married and I don't think someone could think that we have something else…besides you do a great job as a womanizer, Perdikkas worship you like a God for all the top models you date –that made the Roman laugh—I always wanted to ask you, do you really sleep with the wives of your enemies?

- I prefer to call them opponents, but yes, I do sleep with their wives –said Julius without a trace of shame.

- Now I'm grateful that I have no wife.

- No, but last time I check you have a quite beautiful sister –said the Roman teasing him.

- Now you are messing with me –Julius laughed again, but this time a sincere and amuse laugh.

- You got me.

They fell silent again. It was fascinating for Alexander to find someone so alike and so different; it was like watching himself at his 34 years old and with a completely different life. But Julius was not him, he was cold and distant but he was also ambitious and brilliant.

- What do you want Julius? –the Macedonian wanted to know—What do you want to accomplish in this life?

- What a philosophical question…I just want to preserve my _dignitas_ and to be the first among equals –said the Roman—And you?

- I want immortality –said Alexander without hesitation.

- A little vague, don't you think?

- No, I don't.

They fell silent again.

- Julius –said Alexander softly, and the cold blue eyes of his manager settled on him. It was as if nothing could disturb his manager—I want to kiss you.

It was impossible to know what was the Roman thinking, but there was something in his eyes that had changed, was he surprise? Scared? Angry? Offended? It was so difficult to tell.

- All right –Julius voice was calm and soft but firm, if he was nervous he did a great job hiding it, he held his gaze and dropped his voice until it was a whisper— But the question here is, what are you going to do about it?

Was he challenging him? Toying with him? Mocking him? For once Alexander didn't know, he was good reading people's reactions, but Julius was like Hephaistion: unpredictable, and that had him fascinated. He knew his manager was very skilful manipulating people, but he too knew how to make men do his bidding. This was a challenge, the Macedonian decided at last, both had a strong personality and both knew perfectly well what they wanted.

In that moment Alexander realized this had nothing to do with love, this was about who could overpower the other and had his way, and if there was something that Alexander loved was to prove people wrong when he was told he couldn't do something and, in that moment Julius was telling that without uttering a word: "you can't do it" The Macedonian smiled with arrogance and self-sufficiency and closed the distance between them, the Roman didn't move and soon they were inches apart.

- You asked the wrong question –whispered Alexander, they were so close that he could feel Julius steady breathing hitting his eager lips—It's not about what I'm going to do about it, but what can I do.

The Roman was amused.

- Let me ask you something –now his voice was like a terse caress—Why do you want to kiss me?

The Macedonian felt a tickling running through his body, now he understood why women threw morals and good manners in the air to be with him and cried a river after he dumped them.

- I like you.

- Wrong answer –Julius cocked his head and saw him through narrowed eyes—Maybe you like me, but you like more what I make you feel, the thought of…owning me like you feel you own Hephaistion. There is no merit in giving yourself to a lesser man, am I wrong? –he had read Alexander quite well—That is also why you are so possessive with your lover, you don't like the idea that, a man that you consider your equal, could be with someone below you.

- And what about you? You don't want me to kiss you because you are afraid –judging by the Roman's expression he was right—You have worked so hard to clean your name after what happened with Nicomedes that you don't know what are you going to do if I kiss you –the Macedonian smiled—Don't worry, there is no one here, and I promise to keep my mouth shut.

Now Alexander was patronizing him, and Julius didn't like that, he was too proud for this. His features suddenly hardened and he lifted his head again, it looked like it was going to rain, and the warmth air started to blow cold.

- We should go… —he never finished that sentence. The Roman felt Alexander's lips on his own, a soft kiss that ended too quickly just as if had never happened, like the caress of a butterfly. He didn't move, it was as if the Macedonian had kissed a marble statue.

- Was it as bad as you thought? –Alexander's husky voice had a trace of pride and superiority.

_He thinks he won_ –said Julius to himself. This was a game, and he was a bad loser.

- You call that a kiss? –he teased the Macedonian and, before Alexander could think of something to answer that, he kissed him in a way that nobody had kissed him before.

Julius slowly parted his lips with the tip of his tongue, a hand grabbed Alexander behind the neck to force him to make the head back and then, the Macedonian parted his lips without even noticing consciously what was he doing. This was not like the loving kisses of Hephaistion, the Roman was demanding, savagely devouring his lips, he knew where to touch him to make him burn to the very core of his desire, promising the most exquisite paradise at his side. Julius nibbled his lower lip, challenging him with this kiss until he heard Alexander moan softly, then louder. He wanted the Macedonian trembling under his touch, wanting more, completely surrender to his mercy, he wanted to strip him of all his defenses, and, for a moment, Alexander was overwhelmed under that avalanche of sensations, unable to think, just to feeling.

Little by little the Macedonian started to regain his brain activity, he cursed again his injured shoulder that didn't let him do as his body demanded, he circled the Roman's waist with his good arm, embracing him; but, in the same moment Julius felt his body so close to him, that unfamiliar strong body, he pushed him away.

He saw the Macedonian, panting, through the locks of his messy hair. The red spots on Alexander's cheeks were the living proof that he had enjoyed that kiss more than he should.

_What was I doing?_ –Julius asked himself, he almost lost control of the situation. Never before a kiss had been so dangerous.

- I'll take you home.

_What? What home?_ –for a moment Alexander didn't even know what was his name, but then, Julius stood up and went back to his car, leaving behind a very horny and puzzled Macedonian feeling the cold breeze against his burning lips.

_Hephaistion…wake up…you are dreaming._

_Who are you?_

_You don't remember me anymore? _

_That voice…But, who are you?_

_I just came to say good-bye Phai…take care, son._

_Dad? _

Hephaistion opened his eyes lazily. He felt he couldn't wake up, it was as if an invisible hand were pressing his body down and his eyelids were feeling so heavy, …first he felt lost, he didn't know where he was, still on the ship? Back at his room in the house of his parents? Until he heard the familiar snoring at his side he understood he was at the King's bedroom. It was dark and the stillness around him only served to make the turmoil in his heart worst. He was like a stranger in the King's room, an intruder…he felt uneasy, and soon his dream came back to him, slowly, he remembered the images and…his father's death.

_But that is impossible, it's just a dream_ –he told himself, but a voice deep inside told him Amyntor was dead. Before Hephaistion could do anything, thick tears ran down his cheeks and he buried his face in his pillow, he didn't want to wake Alexander up, he didn't want to answer the awkward question "what's wrong?" because he didn't even have an answer to that, he just wanted to cry alone…cry until his eyes were dried and his body tired enough to feel pain, only a blissful numbness caused by the lack of energy.

Sleep eluded him the rest of the night, he envied Alexander for sleeping like that, like a baby, oblivious to what was going on around him; more than once he felt the urge to wake him up but at the end he decided it was better this way. The General stood up before dawn, it was pointless to stay in bed after that strange dream and the avalanche of emotions that crashed against him.

He went to look for his grandfather before attending to his duties and found him still sleeping in his tent, just as he had expected. Hephaistion looked at the peaceful face of Demetrios and found himself torn between envy at watching his grandfather sleeping like that, why was he the only one awake? And shame, he didn't want to disturb him but it was necessary.

He shook Demetrios by the shoulder and his grandfather grumbled something before opening his eyes.

- What? –he asked with a husky voice.

- It's nothing don't get alarm –Hephaistion tried to reassure him—I just want to ask you something.

Grandfather Demetrios blinked several times until his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

- It's not even dawn, isn't it?

- That's right.

- And what's so damn important to wake me up at this ungodly hour? –his grandfather yawned and sat with infinite laziness. The General sat down at his side.

- I'm sorry grandpa, I couldn't sleep and I…have you any news about dad? –the question took grandfather Demetrios by surprise.

- He wrote me a month ago, while we were still at Gaza –said his grandfather—He told me about King Agis and his revolt, about Antipater's plans to deal with the Spartans…oh! Your mother was sick but now is much better, apparently she caught a cold or something like that. Cadie has a suitor –grandfather Demetrios smiled—But Cadie is too stubborn and she says she won't get married, the cat, Alexandra had kittens…they are fine, why do you ask?

Hephaistion shook his head.

- Curiosity, I haven't heard much of my father lately, I think…I should write to him –there was something in his voice that caught his grandfather's attention.

- Do you think something happened at Pella?

- No…I don't know but I have a bad feeling, I think something bad happened to dad –that alarmed grandfather Demetrios who, like the great majority of the Macedonians of that time, believed in omens and divine signs.

- Let's hope not, and just in case, I'll tell your uncle to make a sacrifice to the Gods –Hephaistion said nothing and stood up. If his father was dead, and he was sure he was, there was nothing that a sacrifice could do for him.

- Sorry for waking you up, I have to go –the General walked to the entrance and went to his men's tents, he needed to get distracted.


	110. Egypt Pt I

**CHAPTER 101**

_Alexandria, Egypt 49 BC_

_Alexandria burst on Gnaeus Pompey like Aphrodite upon the world. More numerous even than Antioch or Rome, it's three million people inhabited what was arguably Alexander the Great's most perfect gift to prosperity. His empire had perished within a single generation, but Alexandria went on forever. Though so flat that it's biggest hill, the dreamy garden of the Panaeum, was a man-made mound two hundred feet high, it seemed to Gnaeus Pompey's dazzled eyes more something constructed by the Gods than by clumsy, mortal men. Part blinding white, part a rainbow of colors, liberally dewed with trees carefully chosen for slenderness or roundness, Alexandria upon the farthest shore of Our Sea was magnificent (1)_

**-o-o-o-**

_Alexander knew that if he wanted to gain the support of the Egyptians he had to be extremely careful with their customs and, particularly, with their religion, not that this was extremely difficult for him, after all my King always was very devoted of the Gods. But, he never imagined that he would obtain more than he had dreamed when he arrived to this land of thousands of years of history._

- Do you know why all the Egyptians cities are built on this side of the Nile? –Alexander asked Hephaistion, standing near the edge of the sacred river. They had arrived to Memphis a few days ago, a city of almost three thousand years old, founded by Pharaoh Menes. This place, sanctuary of the God Ptah, had been the home of many Pharaohs, the resting place of the alabaster sphinx, a city that had been besieged by the Hyksos, sacked by the Assyrians and rebuilt. It had been a place for the education of royal princess, a religious center, the scenario for power struggles, the place of residence of the Persian satraps, and now, Memphis would enter another phase of its great history.

_After the construction of Alexandria, Memphis became the second most important city of Egypt after being the center of royal activity. Not only the Ptolemys made their residence in Alexandria, also the Romans used it as the center of their administrative power in Egypt._

- I have no idea of why cities are built on this side –said Hephaistion—But I'm sure you are eager to tell me.

The King smiled.

- It's because the sun always raised from the East which means life, so all the cities are build on this side, but, since the sun goes down to the West, representing death, then all the cemeteries and mortuary temples are located on the other side –he explained.

- Someone has been studying a lot lately –his General smiled. He knew Alexander suspected that something was wrong with him. He was quieter than usual and even if the King had repeatedly asked him if there was something wrong he hadn't told him a word about his dream and his father's death…why? Because not even he could start accepting that he would never see his father again, then, how could he talk about it?

Hephaistion didn't want to worry Alexander, and that was why he had accepted to come with him, that was why he forced himself to smile and look as if nothing happened.

- I have to…but I didn't call you here to talk about the Nile –the King's voice suddenly changed, he wanted to talk about something serious.

- I'm listening.

Alexander started to walk and his beloved followed him, it was such a hot day that Achilles had stayed with his friend Cyrus inside the Persians' tent, under the feathered fan of a skilful slave, making the most of his day off.

- By right of conquest Egypt it's now mine –he explained—I was talking to the priests and, according to what I have seen so far, no one can rule Egypt without their support.

- And what do they think about having a Macedonian King instead of a Persian one? –he was starting to guess what was troubling his King.

- They are delighted, especially after I made a sacrifice to Apis…you know, the bull God.

- I remember him.

- And that is why I want to talk to you –said the King, shielding his eyes against the burning sun to look at the people working on the rich black soil of the river. It was November, the Growing Season in Egypt; every year from June to September was the time known as the Flooding Season, during this time all the fields were flooded and, at the beginning of October the floodwaters started to recede leaving behind a layer of black soil. This soil was ploughed and seeded from October to February as the King could see in those moments.

- What do the priests want?

- They explained to me that, since the Persians conquered this land, the Great King had held the title of Pharaoh –Alexander continued—Now, that Egypt is in my hands, after defeating Darius, they want me to become their new Pharaoh.

- That doesn't surprise me –said Hephaistion crossing his arms—This wouldn't be the first time you are named as sovereign of a foreign land, after all Queen Ada adopted you.

The King shook his head.

- This time is different.

- How come? –his General couldn't understand what was bothering him. The title of Pharaoh was the same as King, Alexander was a King, the only difference was that now he would rule over people who had a very complicated religion with thousands of years of traditions.

- A Pharaoh, Phai, is not just a King, it's also a God –Alexander uttered those words with such intensity that Hephaistion laughed. The King frowned—What's so funny?

- I'm sorry, but…Is this what is bothering you? That a bunch of foreign priests want to name you a God? –that had sounded terrible but the General couldn't restrain himself for telling what was really on his mind.

- Don't mock their beliefs –Alexander scolded him.

- I don't –Hephaistion corrected—You know perfectly well that I don't believe in Gods, and certainly I found hard to believe that just because a group men decided to name you one you are going to become all-powerful and immortal…because last time I check Gods are immortal.

The King sighed and ran a hand through his face.

- What bothers me is not just that –he said slowly, choosing carefully his words—I'm worried because I don't know how this is going to affect the men –his General could see now what was the problem—This people…and not just them, the Persians too, are the kind of people that not only obey and respect their Kings, they believe they are Gods and worship them like ones –he stopped and turned to look at his beloved—I don't know how I'm going to handle this, I don't want to offend the Egyptians but I don't want to give my men the idea that I'm becoming…

- An Asian potentate who will demand to be treated like a God? –Hephaistion completed his words.

- Exactly.

- You are worrying too much –said his beloved—Deal with one problem at a time, first don't insult the Egyptians and accept this honor as if it were just another crown, you can worry about the men later.

Alexander nodded slowly.

- You are right –they were going to continue their way when they turned and found Kyros running at them as fast as he could. What had happened?

- What is it? –asked Hephaistion.

The Theban took a deep breath before answering.

- Your grandfather… wants to see you –he said panting.

The General felt his heart skipped a beat.

- Where is he?

- At your uncle's tent, he is calling all the family –Kyros explained.

This is not good –thought Hephaistion. He turned to see Alexander and the King nodded.

- We'll talk later.

- Thanks.

The General didn't say one word and that caught the Theban's attention. He was sure something had happened to his father, and now he was going to find out. As soon as he approached uncle Althaimenes' tent he heard his sister crying and then he knew all his fears were true, he felt a knot inside his stomach and the cold arms of fatality embracing him. The flaps of his uncle's tent look like the entrance of the underworld, promising to take him to a place of despair and sadness…

He took a deep breath and went inside.

All his family was there: his uncle, cousin, his brothers and sister and, at the center, his grandfather, sitting on a chair, as immobile as the marble statues of the Athenian Agora. It was curious but the first thing Hephaistion thought was that grandfather Demetrios looked one hundred years old. For a moment he didn't understand what was going on, everything looked so unreal, the tent suddenly was very small and the faces around him were strange to him.

Grandfather Demetrios lifted his head when he heard footsteps, his eyes were red and puffy…and his face furrowed with wrinkles was marked by thick tears. So old, he looked so old.

- Son… —his grandfather's voice was a ghost of sadness.

- He is dead, dad is dead –said Hephaistion and for a moment it was as if someone else had spoken, he didn't recognized his own voice.

Grandfather Demterios closed his eyes and 2 thick tears slid down. Why had he said that? It was simple, Hephaistion didn't want to hear it from someone else, he had known for days that his father was dead but, somehow, if he heard it from another mouth that would make it real.

Berenike ran and embraced him, hiding her face in his chest and, automatically, the General embraced her. He had no more tears, he had mourned enough the past days, alone, he felt his sister's body trembling and her sobs drown against his chest. Near them, Nikandros was crying even if he did an effort to hide the sharp pain that felt in his heart. His older brother was never good dealing with his own emotions; anger, fear, love, sadness, loneliness…Nikandros didn't know how to fight these faceless enemies and that made his mourning more difficult to bear.

Lysanias cried without shame, the now 15 years old boy looked as fragile as Achilles, more than ever he needed his mother, a hug, a reassuring word, but all here were so affected by the news that no one feel in conditions to comfort the teenager…

Mom…—thought Hephaistion suddenly. His mother was alone in Pella, and he could only imagine how devastated she would be. All her sons were on the other side of the Mediterranean and now her husband was in the real of death.

- Have you…news about mom? –the General asked his uncle.

Althaimenes nodded and took a deep breath before speaking.

- She was the one who wrote to my father with the…news –he said with drown voice—Your father fell sick 3 weeks ago, the doctors said it was nothing serious but he didn't got better and…– Althaimenes had to clear his throat several times—He died a week ago.

A week ago, when I had that dream –thought the General.

- How is she? –in those moments Hephaistion would have given everything to be at his mother's side.

- She says fine but…

- One of us should go back –said Nikandros, wiping his tears with the back of his hand—Mom can't be alone.

- She is not alone –said grandfather Demetrios, looking at his hands—She is with your aunt Thailea, she and her daughters went to Pella to stay with her.

- I…I…I'll go back –said Berenike, taking her handkerchief to blow her nose, moving away from Hephaistion—I shouldn't be here in the first place –she sobbed.

- You shouldn't travel alone –said cousin Demetrios.

- Maybe, but none of you can't leave the army now –said Berenike.

Nobody asked grandfather Demetrios to go with her because he looked in no conditions to travel.

- I'll go with you –said Hephaistion suddenly.

- You can't, not if the rumors are true –Althaimenes crossed his arms.

- What rumors? –asked Lysanias, he wasn't interested in what they were saying but he wanted to distract himself.

- About the King being crowned Pharaoh –his uncle explained.

Damn! I completely forgot –thought the General.

- It's true –said Hephaistion without emotion. He sighed—You are right; I can't go now.

- I'll go with Eni –said Nikandros—I'll ask a permission to go to Pella, it's my obligation, I'm the older one after all.

Nobody said a word. What could they say? They have lost a father, a brother, a son, an uncle, and with Amyntor's death all of them had lost something that would never get back…

**XXX**

It was already dark in Memphis by the time Hephaistion left his uncle's tent. He wanted to go to Alexander's side, to tell him about his father's death, about how sad and impotent he felt, about his last dream…he wanted to ask the King to hold him tight, to whisper close to his ear how much he loved him, he didn't want to be alone but…Alexander was going to be crown Pharaoh, he had more important things to attend. He was a King not a common man and he couldn't be bothering him with his problems. Not now, it would have to wait as much as that pained him.

- Hephaistion! –when he turned and found who was calling him, he was sure that some cosmic conspiracy was working against him because he found no other explanation to the fact that Philotas were there in that precisely moment—I want to talk to you.

- But I don't –the General was in a bad mood, he turned with all the intentions of going back to his tent, but Parmelio's son followed him.

- Hephaistion! –he called him again. Hephaistion stopped and faced him furious.

- Look Philotas I'm in no mood for your stupidities, so right now you have 2 options –the General listed with his fingers—One: you go away or two: I'll kick your ass so hard that you would taste my boots in your mouth.

The hipparch of the hetairoi cavalry walked to him and dropped his voice in a whisper, completely unaffected by the threat.

- Or three, you come with me and we talk about a very illustrative letter I receive from Glaukos, the old royal steward –Hephaistion saw him through narrow eyes. At first he didn't understood what was he talking about until he remembered that Glaukos was the one in charge of King Philip's pages when…

Philotas smiled when he was the realization on Hephaistion's face, and the General felt a shiver going down his spine.

**XXX**

- Make it quick, I don't have time to waste –said the General, arriving to Philotas' tent. He had never been here before, but he wasn't surprised to see the magnificent furniture, the wooden floor, carpets, even flowersflooding the place with its delicate perfume.

They were alone, no signs of his misters Antigone or of his servants, and that didn't pass unnoticed for Hephaistion. The _hipparch_ had everything planned_. _

- Take a seat.

- No, I don't plan to stay long –Hephaistion replied coldly.

- Fine –Philotas walked around, coming near a table where a wooden box stood alone. He ran his fingers on the table, caressing the wood with his fingertips, without looking at his guest.

- Cut the crap and tell me, what do you want? –the General confronted him, he was tired of Philotas and in no mood for this.

- I want to sleep with you –he went straight to the point.

- You are insane –he headed to the door with all the intentions of leaving.

- King Philip raped you, didn't he? –that stopped the General. What had he just said? Hephaistion was glad that Philotas couldn't see his face at that moment. The hipparch made a pause before continuing, he wanted the General to fully understand his present situation— I know what he did to you –he said slowly, leaving the side of the table to walk to him with the same stealth of a cat—He forced you into his bed many times, and Glaukos had to call the doctor more than once to treat your wounds after Philip had his way…—Philotas took his hand to Hephaistion's butt, his blue eyes following the curved of his chiton—I wonder if you still have the scars here.

That was too much. The General turned quickly, took his arm, twisted it painfully behind Philotas' back and hit the hipparch's head against the table, making the wooden box jumped.

- Listen to me very carefully asshole –he hissed with hate near his ear—If you think that you can blackmail me with this, you are even more stupid than I thought –Philotas forced a laugh—What's so funny?

- You…do you really thought I was going to blackmail you? No, I'm planning something bigger…—the hipparch felt a sharp pain running through his arm but he forced himself to keep his voice still—What do you think…the men would say about our new Pharaoh if they knew that his father bedded you?

- That's my problem not Alexander's –Hephaistion couldn't see his point.

- Wrong –Philotas smiled, his face red because of the effort of talking in that position—Some people think he and his mother killed Philip, but, if they knew that Philip raped you, they would be sure that Alexander killed his own father for you.

Hephaistion got paled. He released the hipparch and started to see clearly the situation. Alexander was going to be crowned Pharaoh he was the center of the attention in those moments, and, if Philotas made this public the men…Philip's veterans, the faction of Parmelio would assumed he had been involved in Pausanias assassination conspiracy.

Philotas rubbed his arm.

- Let's be honest, Hephaistion –he continued, watching carefully his expression—Who would doubt that Alexander killed Philip for you? We all know how jealous he is, and also that you are worth enough to kill a King –his eyes full with lust follow the length of the General's legs—Parricide is an awful crime, even the Gods cursed those who commit it, imagine, what would the Greek allies say if they knew this? Alexander who killed his father just to be between your legs.

Hephaistion clenched his jaw so hard that his teeth chattered.

- Don't you think in killing me Hephaistion, or doing anything crazy like telling Alexander this, or else my partner would reveal the contents of Glaukos' letter before you can do as much as think of stopping us.

Partner? –thought the General.

- How do I know that you would not make this public after sleeping with you? –he was dead serious and that made the hipparch smile.

- You have my word.

- I piss on your word Philotas –the General could barely restrain his hate and the burning rage inside him.

- I can tell…I'll give you Glaukos' letter, what do you say? –said Philotas, not offended by the last remark—But I would have my prize first.

Hephaistion close his fists.

- Fine –it was like sealing his death sentence.

The hipparch felt as if all his wishes were becoming true in that moment; he could hardly hide his excitement.

- Now? –Philotas' pulse quickened with the sole idea of having the General under him that same night.

- No, not now –Hephaistion didn't wait for an answer and left the tent.

The General hated to admit it but this time Philotas had him in his hands. He couldn't allow the hipparch to blame Alexander for a crime that his own father had committed, and not only that, Philotas was right, parricide was a terrible crime and his rape gave the King all the excuses he needed to kill Philip.

Another excuse –thought Hephaistion, almost running back to his tent. He knew very well that some people thought that Alexander and his mother had killed Philip, they had many reasons to do it, he didn't want to add another one.

**XXX**

- You are an idiot, Philotas –said Krateros next day, hearing what had happened with Hephaistion—The pretty boy toyed with you, you let him have the control of the situation; what is this crap that you let him go just like that? "Not now" who is he to decide when are we going to bang him?

The hipparch didn't like to be called and idiot, even less by someone he consider only slightly more intelligent than a donkey, but they were partners in crime and he had to swallow his pride.

- We have him in our hands now –said Philotas—Hephaistion can't do a thing, and I warned him to not try something funny or you would make the letter public.

The commander's eyes double their size.

- You told him I'm in this with you? Are you retarded?

- I didn't mention your name…

- This is just damn great! –exclaimed Krateros furious—Hephaistion is not stupid, now he knows you are not alone and it would be just a matter of time before he guesses I'm working with you.

- You are paranoid, nobody will know a thing –the hipparch reassured him—I'll send him a note to tell him when I want him to meet us.

- A note? Bloody brilliant! –the commander laughed rudely, enraging Philotas—No notes or letter, dumbass, nothing that can probe that we are blackmailing him.

Even if the hipparch wanted to pierce Krateros with a spear and left his body to rot under the sun, he had to admit he was right: no notes.

- What do you suggest? –asked Parmelio's son and the commander leaned closer.

- We'll send… —but Krateros stopped talking in the same moment he found Hektor standing near them. How long had Philotas' brother been there?

The hipparch turned and when he saw his brother he frowned.

- What the hell are you doing here? –he asked rudely, how much had he heard?

- I…came looking for you, father sent a letter –Hektor explained, watching his brother and then Krateros, he was nervous and the commander knew that he had heard more than he should.

- Can't you see I'm busy? I'll go later to Nikanor's tent –when Hektor didn't moved, Philotas sighed angrily—Out!

- Fine…you don't have to be an ass –his brother left, and when he was far away Krateros crossed his arms.

- He heard something.

- Hektor? He doesn't know anything –Philotas shook his hand, downplaying the matter.

Krateros said nothing, but he was sure that Hektor knew more than he should.

_I'm not going to risk my neck just because of a brat_ –he thought—_I'll do something about Hektor_.

**

* * *

**

(1) Colleen McCullough. Caesar, p 677

**A/N:** I hope you liked it, and pretty please don't forget my review –big adorable eyes– ^^


	111. Egypt Pt II

**Hello again!**

THANK YOU! I'm so happy to see that you are still with me ^_^ I know, these last chapters have been full with drama but I promise to end this soon. I'm sorry if it's taking me more than usual to answer reviews but I have problems with my FF account.

**Hola Mema**: Ow! You are too kind ^^ I'm so glad to read you like my descriptions, I have always considered them my weak point, I like much more dialogs. Trust me, I also want to kill Philotas but he is going to be alive for a while, but I promise he would get what he deserves. You really liked the quote? ^^ I'm so happy to read that. A million thanks again, you are great!

**Hi Candy**: It's so great to hear from you again ^^ I'm so sorry, it took me a while to write this whole affair with Philotas, but there were things I had to write first. Mm…you left me thinking a lot, you are right, I never explained why Krateros hated Hephaistion so much, I apologize for that. Sometimes it happens to me that I don't remember what I already wrote; I'm very absent-minded ^^ Yes, I agree, I have been very cruel with Hephaistion, but I promise this will be the last time…at least for now; but I want to give closure to Philotas and the whole business with King Philip. Things are going to get better after this. Thanks for your message, you are too kind :D

**Dear So**: Hahahaha! You are not going to believe me but I also hate Krateros more than I hate Philotas XD Maybe it's because Alexander had Krateros in great esteem and, in my POV he caused Phai more troubles. After all Philotas died first and we could say he kind of pay for everything he did. I like to update every Wednesday, trust me if I could I would update more often but I can't…YES! I blame my boss too, but trust me if he read my story he would freak out…not a fan of "boys' love" And yes, poor Hephaistion's beauty would be his end. Thank you so much for your message ^^

**Hello Phaisty**: I was smiling when I read your conclusions about Hektor and Krateros, you are not too far from what is going to happen ;) Yes, Amyntor's death is terrible, but also a necessary tragedy, I'm happy to read you like this drama, it won't last for long but it's going to be intense ^^ Thank you so much! I love that conversation between Alex and Julius :D I even dreamed with that hahahaha, so you made me very happy ^^ Also, I'm very glad to know you like my quotes, it's funny, now, every time I read a new book I found myself thinking "this will be a good quote XD" I copied another one about Alexandria in next chapter, I hope you like it.

**Dear Kandise**: Yes, I noticed that I can't answer your reviews…so I'll thank you from here ^^ Thanks for your constant support and don't worry too much for Hephaistion I have a plan here MUA HA HA! I hope you will like how is this going to end ^^

**CHAPTER 102**

_Between Gaius Julius Caesar and Cleopatra VII_

_Egypt 47 BC_

"_Most of the Ptolemies have built, repaired or finished our temples" said Cleopatra as they wandered the wonderful maze of Abydos "Even my father Auletes built extensively –he wanted to badly to be pharaoh! You see, when Cambyses of Persia invaded Egypt five hundred years ago, he considered the temples and the pyramid tombs sacrilegious, and mutilated them, sometimes quite destroyed them. So there is plenty work for us Ptolemies, who were the fist after the true Egyptians to care, I've laid the foundations of a new temple to Hathor, but I want our son to join me as its builder. He's going to be the greatest temple builder in Egypt's entire history"_

"_Why, when the Ptolemies are so Hellenized, have they built exactly as the old Egyptians did? You even use the hieroglyphs instead of writing in Greek"_

"_Probably because most of us have been Pharaoh, and certainly because the priests are so rooted in antiquity. They provide the architects, sculptors and painters, sometimes even in Alexandria. But wait until you see the temple of Isis at Philae! There we did slightly Hellenize—which is why, I think, it's generally held to be the most beautiful temple complex in all Egypt"(1)_

**-o-o-o-**

_Another sleepless night_ –thought Hephaistion, watching his tent's ceiling. It was drawn; his tent was bathed by the warm of the sunlight that promised another day of intense heat for the discomfort of many in the army. There were hot days and these hot days, but he had heard from the locals that, as winter approached, it would start to be a little colder.

The General took his hand to his face feeling the damp locks under his palm, with this it was 3 nights in a row that he couldn't sleep; he puffed his cheeks out. He had so many things in his head: his father's death, his mother, Alexander's coronation, Philotas…

_Philotas_ –he thought. So far he had been avoiding the _hipparch, _hiding behind his work and always away from his tent or the camp, but he knew he couldn't do this for long—_I should kill him_… —that idea had been going on around in his head since the night they talked. It could be so easy: to stab him on a dark alley, poison one of his beloved amphorae of wine, chuck him with his pillow while he was asleep…countless possibilities but the end was the same: he couldn't kill Philotas.

_Why?_ Asked his most evil, dark and irrational part, but the answer was too simple. There was no way in which Parmelio would let pass the murder of his older son, he would start a man hunt, causing Alexander more troubles. Philip's most veteran and trustful General was still too powerful to ignore and, even if Hephaistion couldn't comprehend why, Parmelio's favorite son was Philotas.

What to do then? That question was the principal culprit of his insomnia. Hephaistion had thought this over and over again, telling Alexander was out of question, he didn't know how many people were involved in this, the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry had mentioned he had a "partner" but, what if he had more partners or what if he had none and he was only bluffing? With Philotas everything was possible. If Alexander knew about this he would get furious, and he would confront Philotas making a great scandal.

_And his coronation is in a matter of days_ –thought the General—_No, I can't distract him with this. What if I ask for someone else's help? No, the less people know about this better, besides Nick is not here and he would be the only one I trust enough to tell him... _

He arrived to one conclusion, even if he didn't like it he would have to play with Philotas' rules.

_For now_ –he said to himself.

The _hipparch_ was not trustworthy, even if he slept with him, as Philotas so badly wanted, that was no guaranty that he could keep his mouth shut. Hephaistion needed to gain time, he would sleep with him, get his hands on the original letter from Glaukos, and think of a solution.

_I need to know who is working with Philotas_ –Hephaistion thought—_I can't leave loose ends. _

He heard footsteps that he immediately recognized as Achilles' and, a few moments later, his son entered his room.

- Daddy? Are you awake? –asked the boy and the General straightened himself.

- Yes, Aki, what is it? –Achilles walked to him, and sat on the bed.

- I have a loose tooth –said a worried Prince making him smile. A loose tooth…he wish his problems were as simple as this.

- Does it hurt?

- No, but its annoying –said Achilles, his uneven eyes on the blankets. Now, more sunrays entered his room and he could see his son clearly.

- Open your mouth –the boy did as he was told and the General saw that one of his front teeth was loose—You will have to wait until it falls.

- But, I don't want it to fall –said a very concerned Achilles with eyes wide open—Can't you fix it? You always fix everything.

- Aki –he caressed his son's head—It will grow back –the boy shook his head.

- Teeth don't grow back, daddy –said Achilles as if he was the wise adult there—I have seen many men without teeth and they don't grow back –that made the General laugh.

- Aki, at your age teeth grow back, trust me –the boy didn't look convinced—Have I ever lie to you? –his son thought for a moment and then shook his head. Hephaistion embraced him, sitting Achilles on his lap—You will be fine.

That was what he needed, to feel his son in his arms, the steady beating of his heart against his chest.

- Daddy? Aren't you feeling well?

- It's not that, I just want to hug you; you don't like it? –Achilles moved his head up and down and leaned against his father. The General closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying that sensation and then, he felt ready to leave his bed and start a new day.

**XXX**

The General left his tent after hearing Xsayarsa complaining about the Egyptians for half and hour.

- You have been here before? –asked Hephaistion while eating a piece of bread for breakfast.

- Once, I came for supplies for the harem –said the eunuch, fanning himself compulsively with a small feather fan.

- Supplies? –asked the General while Kyros refilled his cup with heavily water-wine.

- Makeup –said the eunuch rolling his eyes. Hephaistion just raised his eyebrows in understanding, every time he heard the word "supplies" he imagined something completely different—But these Egyptians…–he fanned himself angrily—They think they are better than the rest because of all their "glorious" history. But let me tell you something, that's all they have now, history…and grain…and excellent makeup …and…

- I think I get the picture –said Hephaistion.

And after that he was ready to go to the city, or so he thought; he was at the entrance of his tent giving Kyros instructions of what to do that day when someone called him.

- Hephaistion! –it was Hektor. For a moment the General watched him in silence wondering if he could be Philotas' mysterious partner, and why not? He was his brother, and Hektor liked Alexander, he could be jealous and wanting to take him out of the way. He had to be careful.

- Hektor, what can I do for you? –he asked in his most neutral tone.

- Do you have a minute? –Philotas' brother looked over his shoulder to see if he had been followed.

- I'm in a hurry right now…

- It won't take long, it's important –one look at his eyes told the General that he wanted to talk to him about something serious.

_Maybe I'm right and he is Philotas accomplice_ –he thought.

- Yes, of course –Hephaistion considered his options. If Hektor were indeed helping his brother with the whole blackmailing affair, he would try to get more information.

Hektor was going to open his mouth when…

- Hektor! –Krateros booming voice made them turn.

The General rolled his eyes when he saw the commander, and was going to say something nasty when he noticed Hektor's expression. He was paled as if Krateros were a ghost but, why was he so scared?

- Hektor, a word –asked the commander in a hard tone.

- I'm sorry Krateros, I'm busy, maybe later –Philotas brother saw Hephaistion one last time and left the 2 enemies alone.

_What had just happen here?_ –Hephaistion asked himself utterly confused and turning to see the commander.

- What are you looking at, pretty-boy?

- Apparently, a talking donkey –and with that the General left him, not wanting to waste his time waiting for an answer.

_Something really weird is going on here_ –thought Hephaistion.

**XXX**

Alexander was staying in what, a few days ago, had been the satrap's residence. Mazaces, the Persian satrap appointed by Darius after the previous satrap, Sabaces, was killed at Issus, had surrendered Egypt without a fight. The fate of his predecessor was still fresh in his mind, that, and an extremely anxious wife, had convinced him that the best thing to do was to hand the treasury to the invader and save his neck.

And time proved that this was the best decision Mazaces could have made, because the King gave him a part in the new administration under the command of the new governor Cleomenes.

_Cleomenes was an interesting character; he was an unscrupulous businessman who cared first for him, later for him and last for him. He didn't lose the change to make the most of his new appointment and soon he became a very rich man, then, why did Alexander kept him in that post? The answer is simple, because he was loyal and knew how to do his job. _

The King had ordered the whole army to stay at the camp outside Memphis, the men could only go inside the city with the express permission of their officers but passes were limited, the last thing Alexander wanted was to have problems with the Egyptians after his extremely tired, bored and heavy drinking troops with money to spend create random havoc in the city. But, on the other hand, he couldn't forbid them to go to the city or he would have a mutiny.

The King, his guards, his secretaries and clerks were the only ones staying inside Memphis and that was due to the insistence of the priests and the notables of the city, after all, he was going to be crowned Pharaoh. Not even the Great King's family was allowed inside Memphis, and this was for their own safety. The Egyptians truly hated the Persians, and even more the Persian royal family.

Hephaistion walked through Memphis' streets, seeing how numerous business started to appear thanks to the presence of the troops, it was too tempting to have more than 20 thousand men in the same place to let this pass, and many merchants from every corner of the map gathered here. As soon as he arrived at the King's residence, he was informed that Alexander was busy; apparently a Macedonian officer named Hegelochus had arrived that same morning with wonderful news about the fleet's achievements.

The General sat down on one of the magnificent couches outside the King's audience chamber; he would wait. He stretched his legs to the front when he found the last person he wanted to meet: Philotas. After days avoiding him and hiding he met Parmelio's son there, this wasn't his lucky day. The _hipparch_ saw him and had the nerve to smile; that was a great test for Hephaistion's self-control not to punch him and break his teeth.

- Good to see you, General –he said too happy for Hephaistion's taste—How are you?

- Right now, disgusted –that only served to make the _hipparch_ laugh. He sat down beside the General and leaned closer to his ear.

- Tomorrow night at my tent –said Philotas in a whisper, his breath against his skin made the General sick—And if you don't come I'll nail that letter at the center of the camp. Understood?

- Don't think that all of us are as dumb as you –said Hephaistion, barely rising his voice to not catch the guards' attention.

- I'll be waiting –the _hipparch_ licked his cheek and the General clenched his fists to not crush his head against the wall behind them. The idea of Philotas' skull crushed and his blood running through the floor was very tempting in that moment.

The _hipparch_ left him and Hephaistion cleaned his cheek with the back of his hand. He didn't know for how long he would be able to bear this but he had to.

- Sir –a page approached him, his voice taking away the sinister thoughts in his mind—Sir, the King is waiting for you.

The General just nodded, he didn't trust his voice, and stood up, taking a deep breath to calm down that burning rage inside him; he needed to be calm before Alexander noticed that something was wrong. That was the bad thing of having someone who knew you so well, he could always told when something was amiss. He closed his eyes for a moment before stepping inside the audience chamber where he found the King in an excellent mood; that served to make him feel better.

- I suppose that Hegelochus brought you good news –Hephaistion smiled and sat at his side. It always made him happy to see Alexander happy.

- Excellent news! –said Alexander with a big smile. He still had no idea that Amyntor was dead, and the General didn't want to tell him, not now that he had Philotas to deal with. He wanted to solve this first and then sit down and talk to Alexander because, if he started to be sentimental that would crumble his strength and resolution to deal with his present problem—Do you remember Pharnabazus?

- The guy in charge of Darius' fleet? –Hephaistion frowned trying to remember.

- The same. Hegelochus captured him –the King could barely hide his excitement— Pharnabazus and Aristonicus, the master of Methymna, are in my hands now and Hegelochus is bringing them to me this afternoon.

- That's great!

- Phai, there is something more I want to tell you –he made a pause—I'm leaving tomorrow morning –said the King, sitting closer to his beloved—I want to found a new city, and I think I have the perfect place for it.

The General smiled.

- You don't lose time, do you? –he loved to see the King like this, full with energy and plans for the future, his mind always several steps before the rest.

- And you are coming with me –Alexander announced.

- Me? Tomorrow? –that erased his smiled as Hephaistion suddenly remembered Philotas' words, too clear to be ignored—I can't.

Alexander saw him as if he was crazy.

- Of course you can –he laughed softly— I'm the King and I say you can come.

_What am I going to do now?_ –thought the General. There was no way in which he could ignore Philotas' menace, if he went with Alexander, the _hipparch_ would assume he was running away or that he had decided to tell the King everything and that would be the end of all, Philotas would make that letter public, but...

- Alex… —Alexander held his gaze and, in that moment he truly considered the possibility of telling him everything, why did he had to face Philotas alone? Wasn't Alexander his other half, his soul mate?

So far, he had always faced his problems on his own, but…maybe, for this time he should ask for help.

_Yes, I'll tell him_ –said Hephaistion to himself, watching those eyes full of love for him.

- What's wrong? You have been acting so strange lately –said the King worried—Did I do something?

- No!…It's…Something happened, something bad –that put Alexander on alert.

- Then tell me, you know you can trust me with anything –and he meant every word.

- I know –Hephaistion brushed his hair behind his ear.

_Sweet Zeus!_ _This is serious_ –thought Alexander. He took his beloved's hands and caressed them with his thumb; silently assuring him that everything was fine.

- The reason I can't go with you tomorrow is because…–the King saw him expectantly. Hephaistion didn't want to tell him but…he had no choice. He took a deep breath—My father died.

Alexander's eyes double their size.

- What? When?… How are you feeling? –he couldn't hide his shock. Amyntor dead? That was impossible!

- A week ago, but my mom's letter just reached us –Hephaistion explained—Nick and Eni went back to Pella to be with her.

- Dear Lord Zeus! –Alexander exclaimed while his mind raced—But…if you just heard this, why were you so weird since days ago?

His beloved sighed; it was impossible to fool him.

- Do you remember my dreams? The ones I told you where I see things that are going to happen? –he said and the King nodded—I knew my dad was dead since a week ago.

- And why you didn't tell me? –Alexander wasn't angry just confused and worried for Hephaistion.

This was the question the General didn't want to answer, but it was better to have this conversation than confess what was really bothering him. He couldn't tell him about Philotas and now he knew why.

Hephaistion was a _somatophylax_ and the General of the _Agema_, he was in charge of the King's security and he would protect him, not only for suffering physical damage, but also from conspiracies like the one of Philotas. He loved Alexander and he would do anything to keep him safe. The King was so happy, he was going to be crowned Pharaoh, to found a city, Hegelochus had captured his enemies, how could he ruin his good mood telling him about Philotas? The King had many things to worry about, he would not bother him with his own problems.

_This is the hardest thing of being with a man like him_ –thought the General—_He can't be just mine, I have to share him with other 30 thousand men…_

- Because it was a dream –said Hephaistion at last—I didn't want to accept that my dad was dead, how could I possible talk about it? –his voice trembled slightly and Alexander embraced him, caressing his back with infinite love.

- Do you want to go to Pella? –the King whispered against his head—I know you, if you want to go to your mother's side…

- No, I can't go now but…I don't feel like going with you to this place you found –said his beloved, closing his eyes, enjoying that moment and the sensation of being in those arms—I want to rest here.

- Of course.

- Take Aki with you –his beloved asked— I'm sure he would be fascinated with the idea.

- I was thinking that too.

They fell silent for a long moment but that was fine with the General, he felt better now and more than ever he had very clear what he had to do.

- Alex?…–his voice was a whisper, he didn't want to break that atmosphere, he wanted to stay like this forever—What are you doing tonight?

- I'll be waiting for you, if that is what you want –Hephaistion smiled. That was exactly what he wanted, to sleep with him, had a night of peace and tranquility, to fool himself for a few hours thinking that nothing happened, that he had no problems, and he could only do that at Alexander's side.

**XXX**

Completely oblivious to Hephaistion's problems, his friends were having a great time in one of the many taverns of Memphis that were more than happy to sell wine at inflated prices to the Macedonian troops camping at their doors. Kleitos, Ptolemy, Leonnatos and Perdikkas, had been drinking, playing dice, winning and loosing money all the evening after they finished their duties, but no one had lost as much money as Ptolemy who was the target of his companions' laughs.

- At this rate Ptolemy, you will owe me the whole of your war spoils from now until this campaign is over –Kleitos laughed, holding a rather huge jar of wine.

Perdikkas and Leonnatos celebrated his joke laughing too. They weren't drunk but their heads felt slightly lighter after all the wine they had consumed, and they were prone to find the silliest things extremely funny.

- It's not my fault –said Ptolemy in a gloomy mood—Your dices are loaded.

- Are you calling me a cheater? –asked a frowning Kleitos, he put his jar of wine on the table, making things jumped and spilling a few drops on the wood.

- Guys, guys, calm down –said Perdikkas raising his hands—We are having a good time, why to spoil this?

- Kleitos' dices are fine –said Leonnatos examined them on the palm of his hand—You are the only one with problems –he said to Ptolemy and Perdikkas laughed again stupidly.

- Haha –said Ptolemy without humor.

- I wish Phai were here to see your sorry face –said Perdikkas.

- His father just died and you want him here? –said Leonnatos, throwing the dices—See? A pair of sixes –Ptolemy rolled his eyes tiredly.

- And where is he? –asked Kleitos, taking another gulp of his jar of wine.

- Where else? In Alexander's bedroom –said Leonnatos. Berenike had gone back to Pella a day before and so far, his friends thought, the single life didn't suit him, he missed his wife and children and was hanging out with Perdikkas more than usually because he didn't want to be alone.

- That bastard! –exclaimed Perdikkas suddenly.

- Hey! Don't talk like that about my brother-in-law –Leonnatos scolded him.

- I was talking about Alexander.

- Oh! Then I guess it's all right…why is he a bastard?

- He can bang Phai whenever he wants –Ptolemy laughed.

- I didn't know you like Hephaistion –he said to Perdikkas.

- What a stupid thing to say. Half of the army have wet dreams about him and the other half envy him for what he have –said Perdikkas and Kleitos nodded.

- So true –said the _hipparch_ of the _Ile Basilike_—I drink to that –he raised his jar.

- What makes you think they are having sex right now? –asked Leonnatos and the other 3 saw him as if he were retarded.

- You know Leon, you are right, maybe they are playing dice right now –Perdikkas mocked him and slapped the back of his head.

- Wait, Hephaistion is in Alexander's bedroom? –asked Kleitos, stopping his jar half way to his mouth.

- Yes.

- Right now?

- Yes, right now, why so interested? –asked Leonnatos confused.

- Mm…Ptolemy, want to gain your money back? –asked the _hipparch_ suddenly.

Ptolemy frowned.

- What do you have in mind?

An evil grin curved Kleitos' lips.

- Lets bet on something big this time —said Kleitos, leaning to the front and successfully catching his audience attention—If Alexander is having sex with Hephaistion, I bet you all the money you have lost that you can't enter his room and interrupt them.

Perdikkas and Leonnatos roar in laughter.

- All the money I lost? –Ptolemy was dead serious and Kleitos held his gaze.

- All the money.

- What do I have to do? –Perdikkas and Leonnatos laughed and whistled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

(1) Colleen McCullough. _The October Horse_, p 103 and 104


	112. Egypt Pt III

**A/N**: Well, this is an **–M–** Chapter, so beware.

**CHAPTER 103**

_Alexandria, Egypt 48 B.C._

_In this place of three million souls, only three hundred thousand held the Alexandrian citizenship: these were the pure-blood descendants of the original Macedonian army settlers, and they guarded their privileges ruthlessly. The Interpreter, who was the highest official, had to be of pure Macedonian stock; so did the Recorder, the Chief Judge, the Accountant, the Night Commander. In fact, all the highest offices, commercial as well as public belonged to the Macedonians […] Two social facts fascinated Caesar most of all. One was that native Egyptians were forbidden to live in Alexandria. The other was even more bizarre. A highborn Macedonian father would deliberately castrate his cleverest, most prominent son in order to qualify the adolescent boy for employment in the palace, where he had a chance to rise to the highest job of all, Lord High Chamberlain […] Much though the Alexandrians despise Egyptians, thought Caesar, they have absorbed so many Egyptian customs that what exists here today was the most curious muddle of East and West anywhere in the world (1)_

**-o-o-o-**

- Are you sure about this? –asked Alexander between kisses while Hephaistion took him to the bed—I thought you were…Mmm…sad –he sighed against his lips.

- Stop talking –his beloved kissed him again—What I need right now…—the King caught his lower lip—Is to feel you…—Alexander fell on him on the bed, lifting his chiton to feel his creamy skin against him—Inside.

The King moaned inside his mouth and thought he was going to touch the sky when his beloved spread his legs for him. Hephaistion didn't lie to him, he wanted desperately to feel him, he wanted to forget for a moment all his problems and he couldn't find a better way to achieve this than losing himself in Alexander's body. More than ever he needed this…

**XXX**

Kleitos, Ptolemy, Perdikkas and Leonnatos were on the hallway that led to the King's chambers. Every now and then they could hear moans and pants and, judging by the guards' expressions, standing at each side of the door, Alexander and Hephaistion were having the time of their lives.

- So, Ptolemy –said Kleitos, leaning his back against the wall—This is where you came in. You are going to enter Alexander's bedroom and interrupt whatever they are doing –he smiled hearing another especially loud moan.

- Interrupt how? –asked Ptolemy, now that they were there he started to think this wasn't such a good idea after all.

- I don't know, improvise, tell Alexander you have an important message –said the _hipparch_.

- But you have to do a big entrance –said Perdikkas, looking at the guards.

- Oh yes, that too –Kleitos agreed. They were like children planning a prank to their schoolmates, just like they were no children, they were 25, 25, 35 and 40 and planning to play a joke on the KING.

- Right –Ptolemy took a deep breath and started to walk toward the door, but halfway he stopped and came back—How do I pass the guards?

- You are a bloody commander Ptolemy, just said you have an important business with the King –said Leonnatos.

- Yeah, right, what could be so damn important to interrupt the King in the middle of his passionate night? –asked Ptolemy mocking him.

- You know what? –said Kleitos, hands on his hips— Forget it Ptolemy, if you don't want your money…

- Wow, wow, wow…I didn't say I'm not going to do this –Ptolemy raised his hands to the front—I'll come up with something.

Kleitos pat his back so hard that Ptolemy felt he was going to spit a lung.

- That's the spirit.

_This is insane_ –thought Ptolemy, walking through the corridor that suddenly looked terribly long. The magnificent door at the end was like the entrance to the underworld and the guards standing at its sides looked like dangerous monsters waiting to rip him in pieces. Each step echoed in the commander's ears while his brain worked furiously to find a plausible excuse of why was he there and why he had to interrupt the King.

He turned back, to look at his friends over his shoulder. Leonnatos gave him the thumbs up, Perdikkas shook his hands encouraging to keep walking and Kleitos just smile. The _hipparch_ of the _Ile Basilike_ was sure he wasn't going to do it, and that made Ptolemy's blood burn in fury, now it wasn't only about money, it was also about pride.

He looked again at the front and heard a long moan coming from the door. His nervous system danced recognizing Hephaistion's voice, the General was so damn sexy. Ptolemy swallowed nervously, opened and closed his hands, watching the door closer and closer.

- Joy to you, lads –said the commander.

- Sir! –answered both men, standing to attention.

- Is the King home? –as an answered they heard Alexander sighing and calling Hephaistion's name. That was a stupid question and Ptolemy had to make an effort not to blush.

- Yes, sir, but he is indispose –if there was something the commander had to admit was that the guards, regarding the awkward situation, kept their professionalism.

_Yes, I can hear he is indispose_ –thought Ptolemy.

- I have an urgent message for him –said the commander at once.

- Sir, we have orders to not let anyone inside.

- And I'm telling you I have an urgent message for the King –the commander raised his voice slightly. Both guards exchanged glances—I know you have your orders but I'm sure you don't want to be responsible for blocking my way when I have such important things to attend.

The guards weren't very sure about what to do, but they were trained to obey and Ptolemy looked dead serious. They thought in their choices: to face the King's wrath for interrupting him or for not letting him receive his important messages.

- Very well, sir.

The guards let him pass and Ptolemy felt his heart beating faster.

_Alexander is going to kill me for this_ –he thought, feeling his mouth dry.

He didn't notice but behind him, Kleitos, Perdikkas and Leonnatos had moved closer to witness the moment, still unable to believe that Ptolemy was actually going to do this.

The commander opened the door of the antechamber, he strode across the room, hearing the moans and pants more clearly and opened the door of the King's bedroom without knocking, as if he owned the place.

Many things happened at the same time. Ptolemy found Alexander on four over Hephaistion; the General's head hanging back at the edge of the bed with his neck fully exposed, his legs wide open, one bent aside and the other on Alexander's shoulder. He was moaning completely surrender at his King's mercy, his eyes on the ceiling while Alexander thrust inside him as if he wanted to break him in two. Both fully naked.

In the same moment the door opened Alexander and Hephaistion turned. The General looked like an owl with his eyes wide open and he blushed even more, if that was possible. For a second, the King saw Ptolemy without understanding what the hell was he doing there, but he recovered quickly enough to shout at him with his best commanding voice: Get out!

If there was something that Kleitos and co., who were spying along with the guards at the first door, had to admit was that the commander had guts because he didn't moved.

- Alexander, I have a message, a-a-an urgent message –while Ptolemy talked, Hephaistion moved away from the King looking for the sheets to cover himself.

For a moment Alexander thought Ptolemy was kidding him.

- And you have to come NOW? If the message is not related to Darius' sudden death I don't care –the commander nodded nervously.

- I-I understand, I-I-I'll leave you then –great! Now he was stammering, which meant he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

The commander closed the door, leaned his back against it and puffed his cheeks out. That had been close. Then, the laughs of Kleitos, Perdikkas and Leonnatos made him come back to reality and he saw them through narrow eyes.

**XXX**

- You have more balls than I thought –said the _hipparch_ while they were leaving the King's residence.

- Shut up! I want my money –said Ptolemy still shaking.

- First thing tomorrow morning –Kleitos assured him.

_This is the last time I go to drink and bet with Kleitos _–said Ptolemy to himself.

**XXX**

Next day Alexander sailed down the Nile with the _Agema, _his Agrianes arches and the _Ile Basilike_. It was a calm morning, but even if happy faces and a cheerful atmosphere surrounded him, in his heart he felt uneasy. Hephaistion's explanation of his strange behavior was comprehensible, his father had died and the King knew perfectly well how much his beloved loved Amyntor, it was a terrible blow to the most perfect family he had ever met, but he was sure there was something more.

He couldn't explain it with words but he knew in his heart that Hephaistion wasn't right, the night before, after finishing what Ptolemy had interrupted, he had noticed something strange in the General…

_Maybe, I should have insisted in taking him with me_ –thought Alexander, his eyes still fix in Memphis' direction.

He shook his head. It was pointless to be thinking about that in those moments when he could do nothing to help Hephaistion, they would have to talk as soon as he got back.

The King walked along the deck of the ship, the magnificent vessel that, until weeks ago, belonged to the Great King, and his eyes surveyed it with curiosity. This wasn't a crude ship as biremes or triremes, it was light to glide smoothly down the river, and something that caught the King's attention was that it had no sails, just a couple of oars at the end of the curved ship. Now that he remembered, he had heard that all ships traveling to the north had no sails because they didn't need it, the river flow took them in direction of the Delta, but, when they had to come back to Memphis they would have to use sails.

Alexander found Ptolemy laughing with other 2 members of the _Ile Basilike_ and then, he remembered he had something to discuss with him.

- Ptolemy –the commander almost went paled when he saw who was calling him, but he recovered quickly. After what had happened the night before he had hoped the King would leave him back at Memphis and, by the time he went back, he would have already forgotten about that embarrassing incident.

But the Gods had other plans for him.

- Yes, Alexander.

- A word –that told Ptolemy all he needed to know, he was in troubles.

He followed the King far from where he was talking to the soldiers, the breeze was a nice change after the heat they had endured at Memphis and the gentle rocking of the ship made him feel a little sleepy.

- What was your urgent message? –asked Alexander going straight to the point and suddenly, Ptolemy felt as if he had been struck by a bucket of freezing water.

- My…urgent message? –the commander repeated stupidly.

- It seemed important enough to break into my room when I was indispose –when those uneven eyes settled on him, Ptolemy knew he was lost. What could he possible say that justify last night entrance?

- Ah, well, it was…not so important after all –the King's handsome features hardened and the commander knew he was in big troubles—I mean it was important but, at the end, I could find someone else to…er…help me.

- What was it, Ptolemy?

- What?

- The message –Alexander was starting to lose his patience, not a good sign.

- Oh! Yes, well, it was…

- Dad! –Achilles appeared then, and never before the commander had been so happy to see the boy—Dad!

- What is it, Aki? –the King delayed his eyes on the commander a little before turning to see the child.

- My tooth is loose –said the boy—And it's a nuisance.

Alexander laughed softly.

- I know but you will have to be patience and wait for it to fall –Achilles frowned but said nothing—Come, I want to show you something –he took the boy by the hand and with that Ptolemy was forgotten, for his utterly relief.

**XXX**

Night had fallen a while ago, and Hephaistion, standing at his tent's entrance, saw the dark sky. Kyros had gone out with Glycon and Xsayarsa was already deeply asleep, he was extremely grateful that his son was not there, this way things were easier.

_There is no point in delaying this_ –he said to himself, walking to Philotas tent wrapped in his cloak.

- You came earlier than I have expected –said Philotas when he saw the General in his tent that night. Again, the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry was alone, but this time his tent was full with candles, in other circumstances the General would have thought it gave the place a romantic atmosphere, but not this time.

- The sooner we finish this the better –very few times Philotas had seen Hephaistion so serious, but that only served to make him smile.

- I trust you came unarmed –said Philotas and the General nodded—Come.

The _hipparch_ took him to his room, a very spacious place that could have passed for the King's bedroom, also lit by several candles. The General remained at the door; his arms cross over his chest, he couldn't hear a sound, they were completely alone and he could bet that even the guards had been dismissed.

- Don't be shy, Hephaistion, come in –said Philotas and Hephaistion felt his blood burning in rage. He wasn't scared or nervous, he was furious.

- Lets get this over with.

- Not so fast –the _hipparch_ took a seat on the bed, he was enjoying this and would make every second count to make the most of it—Let me remind you that you are not in charge here, besides, we have to wait for my partner.

The General didn't like this.

- What for? –he feared to hear the answer to that but he had to ask.

Philotas smiled and Hephaistion wished he didn't.

- You are too beautiful to enjoy alone –that was all his explanation.

- This was not part of our deal –said the General furious, he couldn't bear this anymore.

- We are not at the market, and let me remind you that I'm the one who establish the rules –the _hipparch's_ voice was firm—You want that letter and my word that I won't tell a soul about your little secret, then you will sleep with me and my partner.

- And how do I know that your partner is going to keep his mouth shut? –that was a reasonable question and Philotas had his answer ready.

- He doesn't know a thing about our arrangement –he lied—He just knows that you agreed to sleep with us, that's all.

The General didn't believe one word but, unfortunately, he had no other choice but to play along…for now.

- Fine.

- Good, now take your clothes off –Philotas talked to him as if he were his slave or his whore, that was humiliating and Hephaistion had to take a deep breath not to punch his face to erase his annoying smile.

He did as he was told, his chiton fell on the floor along with his heavy belt and the _hipparch_ held his breath watching that magnificent body completely expose before him. Philotas could feel every fiber of his body burning in desire, and soon his eyes followed every curve of the most perfect male body he had ever seen.

- You are so beautiful.

- Whatever –Hephaistion muttered in a bad mood.

_He told the truth, he is unarmed_ –thought the _hipparch_ while admiring him.

- Come to bed –the General sat at his side and Philotas looked for a piece of robe under his bed.

- What's that for? –asked Hephaistion, all his senses screaming "danger" at the same time.

- A precaution –the _hipparch_ closed the distance between them—Lay back.

Philotas tied both of his wrists above his head to the bedside, taking his time; it felt so good to have Hephaistion under him. The General felt nauseous having his body so close that he could feel his hard arousal against his thigh while he tied him, he always knew this was going to be difficult but only now he understood how much. When Philotas finished, the _hipparch_ tried to kiss him but he moved his head away.

- Don't you think about it or I'll tear your tongue with my teeth –it was pure hate in his voice but Philotas didn't mind. He leaned down to smell his hair: chamomile.

- Have it your way –he kissed his naked shoulder and Hephaistion clenched his jaw—Just one more thing –he talked against his addictive skin before looking for a piece of cloth—It's a shame, I love your eyes, specially when they burn with hate –he smiled— But this is also a precaution.

- You are nuts.

- Maybe, but it's your fault –said the _hipparch_, kissing his cheek—If you can't love me Hephaistion, I'm glad knowing that you hate me so much, at least this way I know that you think about me, that I make you feel something, that, when you hear my name –he slid his lips down his neck—Your body react…in some way —he moved his hips against the General's and Hephaistion fell the vile raising inside him.

He always knew something was wrong with Philotas, but now he had proofs.

If the General didn't like the idea in the beginning now, he was sure this was a colossal mistake: he was tied and with his eyes covered in Philotas's bed and was going to let him and a mysterious partner to have sex with him. He tried to brainwash himself thinking that he had no other choice, that he was doing this for Alexander, that it had to be this way. But…to feel the _hipparch_ wet kisses over his skin, and his tongue exploring the depressions of his abdomen, made him want to vomit.

Being unable to see only served to make things worst, he could only imagine what was happening, imagining Philotas' horrible smile while hearing him moaning softly.

- Gods…Aphrodite should envy you –moaned the _hipparch_, taking him by the thighs to spread his legs, and he had to fight the impulse of kicking him—I remember the last time I was here –he continued talking against his abdomen while his hands slid through his thighs—You have no idea how many times I dreamed with this moment.

- Can't you just shut up? –this was already difficult without adding Philotas' commentaries.

Then, the _hipparch_ suddenly stopped. At first Hephaistion had no idea of what was going on until he heard steps, he felt his pulse quickening when he realized it was the famous "partner". He felt terrible expose and vulnerable, 2 things he didn't like because they reminded him of his nights with King Philip…

- What took you so long? –asked Philotas amused, when he saw Krateros' expression.

The commander had always hated Hephaistion, why? Because everything was easy for him, when the General was still 16 years old he was already taking part in King Philip's military staff meeting, he was now a _somatophylax_ and he was not even 30 years old, he was the General of the _Agema_, and Krateros was sure that if he went to Alexander to ask for half of his kingdom, the King would gladly gave it to him, and all of this just because he had been born with a face capable of making the Gods blush in embarrassment at such perfection.

Krateros had had to do everything the hard way, worked extensively to be where he was. He loved soldiering and was excellent at it but things hadn't been easy. He had always despised beautiful people because, beautiful people had to work half than the rest, everybody had a smile for a handsome man, a beautiful woman could get a rich husband and live comfortable for the rest of her life. Sure, Hephaistion was a good warrior, but not a good commander in his opinion, he didn't deserve half the honors he received, but all was thanks to his looks.

King Philip had raped him, so what? Thanks to that he gained a high position in the army, why was he complaining? Hephaistion wasn't the first boy raped by a Macedonian King. He could feel no sympathy for him because Krateros wasn't an empathic and sentimental person, besides all of them had had problems in their lives, what made Hephaistion feel that he was so special that his problem were more important than his or someone else's?

Krateros took his time, seeing the General naked and tied to the bed made him feel a hot tickling running through his body. Hephaistion could be everything bad Krateros could think about but he was damn beautiful. Of course he didn't answer the _hipparch_ question, he didn't want to be recognized, reason why he had insisted in covering Hephaistion's eyes.

Unlike Philotas, Krateros didn't hated Alexander, on the contrary, he felt a deep respect for him, as a King and as a General, and the only reason he was doing this was to teach Hephaistion a lesson. But, he wasn't naïve, he knew that, if Alexander knew about this, he would consider him a traitor and he would pay dearly for his actions. No, he didn't want to boast about this, he wanted to remain in the shadows and treasure in his mind the memory of the night in which he made Hephaistion pay.

The General felt a pair of big strong hands sliding through his chest, calloused palms trying to cover his entire abdomen at the same time, while Philotas licked his thigh.

_I can't do this_ –thought Hephaistion, he felt dizzy, his heart beat savagely and he started to move his arms, trying to free himself.

Krateros licked his nipples and bit them painfully but he made no sound. The General bit his lower lip with such force that it started to bleed. He wanted to run out of there, he felt he couldn't breath but…he had came here voluntarily, he was doing this because he wanted to protect Alexander…right?

Then, they suddenly turned him around, to leave him facedown; his wrists hurt against the tense rope after the harsh movement and he felt again those calloused hands, this time on his hips, lifting him. Hephaistion's body tensed knowing what was going to happen next.

- Such a nice view –said Philotas, almost purring—I wish you could see it.

- One day, I will make you pay for this –said Hephaistion, he had never felt such hate in his life—And that day you will wish you were never born.

- Maybe –said the _hipparch_, kissing his butt—But right now, I'm going to make the most of this moment.

When he felt the calloused hands on his manhood and Philotas' finger inside him, playfully exploring him, he knew this was enough. Hephaistion pulled the rope several times, but he couldn't free his hands so he did the only thing he could think about, he hit his hand with force against the wooden bedside until he dislocated his thumb, he bit his lip to not scream, and then he tried to free his hand. Hephaistion felt revolted, those strange hands stroking him harshly until he was hard for his utterly dislike. His body was a treacherous bastard.

- I'll go first –said Philotas while the General desperately tried to free his hands.

* * *

(1) Colleen McCullough. _The October Horse_, pages 30 and 31

**A/N:** Yes, I know I'm a horrible person but I couldn't finish a third chapter. This idea of the prank was inspired by 4ever Draco's misstress' story: Just across the hall. Thank you!

Pretty please, don't forget to review, reviews recharge my battery so I can write faster ^^


	113. Egypt Pt IV

**Hello dear readers,**

I still have a lot of problems with my account, so, again, I'm sorry if it takes me a while to answer the reviews. Thank you so much for all your support, you are great!

**Hello Phaisty**: Hehe, thanks! I'm so glad you like my quotes, but, sadly, this time I couldn't find another one about Alexandria. I have a great one about Siwah, but that's for next week ^^ I smiled when I read your message because I read the first 6 books of Masters of Rome, the only one I have left is Anthony and Cleopatra, but I'm saving that for later ^^ Interesting POV, you left me thinking for a moment because I thought quite the contrary, that it was unfair that only a handful of the whole population in Alexandria held the citizenship, even more that Egyptians couldn't live there, because it was their land in the first place, but that's just me. Yes, dear Phai will survive through this nightmare, he is much stronger than this, you'll see. I'm very sorry for ending the last chapter like this, really I don't like to leave you all a whole week with this cliffhanger but I really couldn't finish a third chapter. Thanks again!

**Hi So**: Oww! I know, I'm such a horrible person, but here I am with the updates and a day before ^^ to end with this horrible cliffhanger. I'm so happy to read that you laughed with Kleitos, Ptolemy and co.'s prank. This wasn't my own idea, all the credit goes to 4ever Draco's mistress, her story inspired this. Don't worry too much about Krateros and Philotas, I promise they will pay, but it will have to wait a little. Thank you! You are so kind ^^ I'm glad you like my descriptions, and I'll give my best to end this monster of story, I still have so much to tell.

**CHAPTER 104**

Hephaistion couldn't see a thing, not only the room was poorly lit by candles, also, his eyes were covered with a cloth. The darkness was terrible, not being able to see what was happening around him and only his powerful imagination as his companion. It was so curious how, when he was lacking one of his senses, the others sharpened making him feel more intensely which didn't help in this particular case. Those big, strong and calloused hands over his body, that roughness against his creamy skin…that sensation was so strong that would be burned forever in his mind.

But, suddenly, everything stopped. The hands left him and the coldness of the night hit his naked body, making him tremble slightly; and, instead of that unpleasant touch, he heard noises and whispered words. The so far silent partner was saying something under his breath, but his voice was so low that Hephaistion couldn't distinguish it.

- We didn't agree to that –said Philotas angry and, judging by the noises of the mysterious partner, they were arguing.

_Good, keep fighting_ –thought the General, pulling the rope with all his forces. His dislocated thumb hurt like hell against his restraints but he had to endure the pain—_Just a little more... _

Finally, they stopped arguing and he felt Philotas' smaller hands taking him firmly by the hips. The _hipparch_ licked his lips in anticipation, ready to fulfill his dreams after such a long wait, and, when he was going to thrust inside him, Hephaistion kicked him with force, throwing him over Krateros and sending the 2 of them to the floor. He was no longer 13 years old, and if he wanted, he could have killed both men with his bare hands. He would not let anybody else to humiliate him and treat him like a whore, and only now he understood that.

The General stoop up quickly, took the cloth off his eyes and ran to the exit, picking his chiton from the floor on his way out.

Hephaistion ran with all his forces, without turning back, but if he had turned, just once, a quick look over his shoulder, he would have seen Krateros recovering before Philotas, his arms on the edge of the bed watching his victim running away…they had been so close. The commander cursed in the most vulgar Macedonian while standing up. It was pointless to go after Hephaistion, to chase him around the camp and rising suspicious looks and questions. He cursed again.

While the General ran away, only one thought was clear in his mind: to put as much distance between him and Philotas' tent as possible. He paid no attention to his surroundings and the curious looks of the few men wandering around the camp at that late hour, he didn't know if the _hipparch_ and his mysterious partner were following him but he didn't risk looking back. He didn't stop until he arrived to the safety of his tent and only then he felt he could rest.

Only silence received Hephaistion in the dark interior, everything was so quite that for a moment it appeared as if the savage beating of his heart could be heard, echoing inside.

_Good, nobody is up_ –thought the General. He didn't want to give explanations and, in those moments, he was truly grateful that Alexander had taken Achilles with him.

He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath to still the savage beating of his heart and to catch his breath, and went to his room. He didn't bother to light a candle and dropped to the floor, his back against his bed hearing nothing besides the insects outside his tent and the very distant voices of the men, so far away that they appeared to be part of another world.

_That was close _–he thought, throwing his head back and closing his eyes—_What was I thinking?…I can't do this… _

This situation was beyond him and only now he comprehended that, no matter how Philotas threatened him he couldn't sleep with him and his partner…whoever that was. This was too much for him, and, even if he didn't like the idea, he had to ask for help. His thumb hurt terrible, throbbing, and his skin showed a deep purple color, but the pain was welcome, the pain helped him to focus and not lose himself in his darker thoughts…

- Kyros! –he called his servant, after a while—Kyros!

He heard footsteps approaching, but instead of the Theban he found his brother, Lysanias. He had completely forgotten that Lysanias was on page duties that night and couldn't hide his surprise watching him there.

- Kyros is not here, sir –said the page as soon as he arrived with an oil lamp in his hand, the flicker light illuminated the place giving the furniture a sinister appearance with its elongated shadows—Can I do something for you?

Hephaistion nodded.

- Just for tonight, don't call me "sir" Lys –he said in a strange voice that caught his brother's attention. They had a better relationship now, but even if they were brothers they had agreed that, as long as Lysanias were under Hephaistion's command he would call him "sir"—Do you know where I keep the wine?

- Yes si…Phai.

- Bring me one amphora –he asked, lowering his eyes to see his thumb under the light of the oil lamp. He would have to go to the doctor next day.

- Right away –Lysanias left him and the General sighed.

_What am I going to do now? I have to get my hands on Glaukos' letter before Philotas decides to make it public, but…_—it was as if a ray of light had fallen on Hephaistion, and an idea formed in his mind—_Lys is Philotas'_ _eromenos, how could I forget that?_

He heard footsteps approaching again.

- Here –said the page coming back and he gave his brother the small amphora and a silver cup.

- Lys, sit down, please –said the General, opening the amphora with his good hand, and Lysanias sat besides him on the floor, his back against the bed and the oil lamp resting in front of him.

- What did I do now? –he asked with apprehension.

- You did nothing, I…just want to talk to you –said Hephaistion, the long locks of his hair falling at each side of his face.

Lysanias took a moment to look at his brother; even he could sense that something was amiss, even if they didn't know each other as well as they should.

- You look weird, are you fine?

- No, I'm not –he said with all honesty and that answer took the page aback.

- What happened?

- I have a problem with Philotas –the General decided to trust his brother with the truth—You are his _eromenos_, aren't you?

To his astonishment, the page shook his head slowly.

- Not anymore.

- Why not? –Hephaistion hadn't expected this. Lysanias bent his knees to his chest, not knowing how to explain this and for a long moment he just stared at the oil lamp.

- You were right about him –said the page slowly, it was always difficult to admit that other person was right but, for Lysanias it was even more because, for him, his brother was perfect, and he felt like an idiot admitting this things in front of him—He is a jerk –simple and direct.

- I can't say that surprises me –said Hephaistion, pouring the wine in the silver cup, when an idea struck him—Did he do something to you? –he asked concerned.

- Well…it's hard to explain and a little embarrassing –Lysanias blushed a little—I mean…Mm…

- It's all right –the General took him affectionately by the shoulder—I know that you like to talk to Eni and, well, I use to talk to Nick, but since either are here now…what do you say if we try to, you know, talk?

That made the page smiled.

- Fine, but…what happened with Philotas has a lot to do with you –that caught Hephaistion's interest.

- Why?

- He…er… is obsessed with you –said Lysanias at last, not daring to look at him—More than once he called me Hephaistion, just like...

- Like Alexander did –the page moved his head up and down.

- Why does this always happen to me? –Lysanias was angry and humiliated—Don't get me wrong, I don't blame you. Eni…she told me that Philotas is an asshole and not pay him attention –he sighed—I'll be 16 years old soon and no longer a page, so I'll be fine without an _erastes_.

They fell silent for a moment.

_16 years old…I still remember when he was 3 and I was getting ready to serve as a page at the royal palace_ –thought Hephaistion, nostalgically.

- I'm sorry –said the General not knowing what else to say.

- Don't be, it's not you fault, but… —the page looked at his hands—I wish somebody would love me from who I am, not because I look like you.

Hephaistion gave him the cup of wine.

- You can use a drink too –the page looked at him and took the cup and drank avidly —When was the last time you were with Philotas? –the General wanted to know.

- Mm…like 4 months ago –Lysanias returned the cup, much lighter than before— We were still at Tyre.

_Then, there is no way he can know something about Philotas' blackmailing plan_ –said the General to himself, sighing.

- Why do you want to know? –asked the page, not knowing why the sudden interest in his relationship with the _hipparch_—Did he say something to you?…About me?

Hephaistion drank the rest of his wine in one gulp.

- Not exactly.

- What happened?

- Well –Hephaistion poured more wine in his cup—He knows something about me and he is blackmailing me to force me to sleep with him.

The page saw him with eyes wide open.

- That bastard! –he was so indignant that his brother smiled—You have to tell Alexander.

- I can't run to Alexander's side every time I have a problem –the General emptied his cup again, closing his eyes for a moment— Besides he is not here, I don't know when is he coming back and I have to deal with Philotas now.

Lysanias thought for a moment.

- Why did you want to know if I was still his _eromenos_?

- I need a letter he has in his power –said Hephaistion before pouring more wine—I thought that maybe you could steal it for me, but now…

- I can do it! –said the page at once, catching the General's attention.

- What? –for a moment it was as if they didn't speak the same language.

- If you need my help I'll be happy to do something for you –said Lysanias, too eager to do something for the brother he considered perfect and unreachable.

- Lys –Hephaistion put the cup aside and held his gaze— This can be risky.

- Don't worry, I have an idea of what to do –said the page at once—I can say that I miss him, and entered his tent and… —Hephaistion shook his head.

- I don't want to give him any opportunity to hurt you –said the General—I can assure you that, right now, he is furious, and if he sees you again he could try to hurt you.

- He won't. I can take care of myself, I'm not child –Hephaistion held his gaze and saw the resolution in his eyes. He nodded.

- All right, but don't go alone, take your friend Iolaos with you, he looks capable enough of breaking Philotas' face if he tries something funny –said the General making him smile.

Lysanias nodded eagerly.

- What do I have to look for?

**XXX**

Alexander "proceeded round lake Mareotis and finally came ashore at the spot where Alexandria, the city which bears his name, now stands"(1) It was a trip that took him several days, longer than he had planned but each place where he arrived he was received with great joy, the Egyptians ran in great numbers to see him, and, for the first time in his life, he was welcome not as a victorious General, not as a conquering King but as a savior. This new experience also served him to know more about Egypt and to being captivated by it's mysticism, after the months he would spend here, during the winter, he would never be the same and he knew it deep inside his heart.

- What are we doing here, dad? –asked Achilles, following the King around the site where the engineers were waiting for his instructions. The day before he had expressed his wish to sign the general layout of his new city "indicating the position of the market square, the number of temples to be built, and what Gods should serve, the Gods of Greece and the Egyptian Isis, and the precise limits of its outer defenses" (2)

Alexander had barely sleep the night before, too excited, dreaming about how this city would be, how it should be, seeing it clearly inside his mind, and thanks to that he had woke up very early for the discomfort of Eumenes. Once the King was up, he should be up too and ready at his side. All the appropriate sacrifices had been made that morning, and, according to the always handy Aristander, the omens were favorable.

- We came to found a city, son –said the King, examining the place with enthusiasm.

- And how are you going to call it? –asked Achilles, kicking a rock and following with his eyes its trajectory until it fell into a hole.

Alexander turned to see him and smiled.

- Alexandria –the boy laughed.

- That's a funny name.

The King explained to his workmen and engineers the plan for the city's outer defenses, but soon they faced one little problem, they had nothing to mark the ground as Alexander started to pace around without stop talking, what to do? The workmen exchanged anxious glances, to tell the King: "excuse us sire, but could you please stop talking while we look for something to mark the ground" was out of question.

Then, one of the men saw the sacks with meal near a wagon that was being loaded. Alexander had seen that during his trip along the Nile, grain were sent back to the camp, he needed enough supplies to endure the winter and also, start storing for the time when the army moved again in Spring. The man saw 2 strong men carrying one sack with a small hole, and how the meal was slipping away and he had an idea. He urged his companions to take the sacks and used them to mark behind the King as he led the way.

- What's wrong with you, kid? –asked Kleitos, watching Achilles with a finger inside his mouth while watching Alexander explain with the men behind him, carrying a sack.

- I have a loose tooth –answered the boy.

- This is why you are like an infant sucking his thumb? –by now, Achilles knew the _hipparch_ enough to distinguish when he made a rhetorical question that looked for no answer—Let me see the tooth.

With all innocence, the boy opened his mouth and Kleitos bent in front of him to have a better look.

Not far from them, Alexander was pointing to the front while the chief engineer of this project took notes, when they heard the high-pitched scream of a child. The King turned immediately and saw Achilles with blood in his mouth, a hand on his lips, trying his best to not cry with 2 fat and thick tears trapped in the corner of his eyes.

- It's just a bloody tooth, for Ares' balls! –Kleitos scolded him, loud enough for everyone to hear—And don't you dare to cry on me.

Achilles sobbed and tried to take deep breaths not to cry, he didn't want to cry in front of the _hipparch_.

- What happen there? –asked the King when Kleitos walked near him.

As an answer, his _hipparch_ gave him the Prince's tooth.

- Too many days whining for that damn tooth –grumbled Kleitos before leaving.

Alexander saw the tooth in his hand and then turned to look at Achilles, for a moment their eyes met; the boy was still making an effort to calm down and the King said nothing. He couldn't run at his side, carry him and pat his back assuring him that everything was fine just because of a tooth, first because he was the King and no Macedonian soldier would look with good eyes having such a sentimental ruler, and second, because as much as it pained him, Achilles had to learn to be strong.

Alexander kept the tooth inside his cloths and continued with his explanation.

**XXX**

It was near afternoon when Aristander found the King, still working, he hadn't eat since that morning and, even if his pages were running behind him with a jug of water and a tray with food, Alexander had made a great job ignoring them, too concentrated in what he was doing.

- Sire –exclaimed Aristander, running to where the King was standing. The seer watched fascinated the lines that the workmen had marked on the ground with the meal—Oh sire! This is a wonderful omen –Achilles, who stood next to the King, and feeling much better after Kleitos had pulled off his tooth, thought the seer looked like a mad man, walking along the marks, smiling and lifting his head to the sky—This city would have the most abundant and helpful resources and would nurse men of every nation.

Alexander smiled pleased, he considered Aristander a true seer after what had happened at Gaza, and he believed in every word that left his mouth.

_One day, I'll come back to see this great city by myself_ –he thought, his uneven eyes fix at the distance where the island of Pharos lay.

**XXX**

- Are you sure there was nothing in his tent? –asked Hephaistion days later, pacing around his tent nervously.

- Yes, Phai, I looked everywhere, but I noticed something strange –said Lysanias, dropping his voice.

- What? –the General stopped pacing and turned to look at him.

- I think Philotas lost the letter –said the page.

- Why do you think so? –Hephaistion sat down at his side.

- Because, when I arrived, he had all his servants and slaves looking for a letter –said the page—He didn't pay me much attention, he is nervous and in a terrible mood.

_Could it? But, if he lost the letter, what happened? Maybe he argued with his partner but, why would the partner steal the letter?_ –thought the General.

Officially he was lost. If Philotas had a disagreement with his partner it wouldn't have sense to steal the letter. Unless, the partner was planning to use it against the _hipparch_.

_No, too risky_ –said Hephaistion to himself—_To use that letter against Philotas would be the same as incriminating himself, besides, the partner made everything to avoid being seeing, if he uses the letter then he would come out into the light and I have the feeling that this is the last thing he wants._

The General shook his head. This could only mean one thing, another person knew about this whole thing, about the letter and the blackmailing plan. He sighed tired. He didn't even know who was the mysterious partner and now this, another piece missing in this puzzle.

_Philotas is going to drive me crazy_ –he thought.

**XXX**

_Again…a sleepless night_ –Hephaistion stared at his tent's ceiling. He was tired and shadows could be seen under his eyes. Nightmares, concerns, bad memories…it was all in his head, turning into a whirlwind that destroyed his peace of mind.

It had been years since the last time he had a nightmare about those terrible nights in King Philip's bed, years since he didn't think about that humiliation…he closed his eyes and for a moment he could hear again Philotas' moans against his skin, but a moment later, it wasn't just his moans but also King Philip's…he opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Strange_ –he said to himself. He didn't thought much in what the _hipparch_ and his partner had done to him, but this terrible experience made him remember…and those memories were the ones that disgusted him. Philotas and his partner weren't important enough to spare them a thought…no…they were just a tool design to bring back his terrible past…

He would deal with Parmelio's son and his accomplice, and he swore to himself that when the time came he would make them both pay. The General sat down at the edge of his bed, his face buried in his hands and the silky locks of his hair sliding through his fingers like water.

Every time they were apart Hephaistion missed Alexander in a painful way, but never before he had longed for the King in this way. His chest felt oppressed and, inside him, he felt hollow, as if something were missing…

_I'm missing my other half, that's the problem_ –he thought, standing up, ready to start a new day.

As always, when he didn't want to think, he worked twice as hard, up until late filling reports and hearing to his men's complains, he didn't pay attention to Xsayarsa's endlessly morning conversations and barely ate. But that day, while he was heading back to the camp after a long morning in the city…

- Hephaistion, I need to talk to you –the urgency in Hektor's voice didn't pass unnoticed for the General. It had been a week now since that incident with Philotas and, so far, the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry hadn't made public Glaukos' letter.

Each day Hephaistion was more convinced that Lysanias was right and someone had stolen that letter, but so far, even if he had asked Kyros to follow Philotas and to Xsayarsa to pay special attention to any rumor regarding the _hipparch_, he hadn't obtained anything useful.

But now, not other than Philotas' brother was here, desperately needing to talk to him.

_Just like last time when Krateros came looking for him_ –thought Hephaistion.

- Of course –the General followed Hektor through the crowded streets of the city, all his senses on alert, until they reached a lonely and hidden alley where the noises of the street could barely been heard.

Parmelio's younger son was very nervous and he kept looking over his shoulder to make sure that nobody had followed them, a strange behavior since Hektor was a very calm person with no serious problems with others. Hephaistion watched him with attention and waited for the other to talk first, ready in case he tried to so something.

- I know that my brother is trying to blackmail you –said Hektor suddenly, but the General's expression didn't change—And…and I want to help you.

_How convenient_ –thought Hephaistion—_Just when the famous letter disappear Hektor comes wanting to help. _

- Why? –asked the General taking the other aback, this wasn't the answer Hektor had expected—You and I have barely talked and I know you like Alexander –that last remark made Philotas' brother blush—If your brother is trying to blackmail me, why would you want to help me? It wouldn't be better for you to take me out of the way?

- You are insulting me –said Hektor, but he was not offended just very surprised by his words—It's true, I like Alexander but I would never use such coward means to gain his affection –he held Hephaistion's gaze—I have nothing against you, and even if I had, I would never blackmail you.

The General closed the distance between then and suddenly took one of Hektor's hands. Hektor resisted at first, not knowing what he pretended, but then, he noticed that Hephaistion was just looking at his hand with attention, examining it.

- Give you hand –he asked.

- Why…?

- Just do it! –Hektor obeyed and opened it.

The General slid his fingers through his palm watching it while looking inside his memory, recalling those big, strong and calloused hands that had explored his body so shamelessly and rudely.

_It's not him_ –he thought, releasing him.

- I know Philotas wants to blackmail me, but I don't know how you can help me –this time his voice was friendlier and Hektor nodded.

- I don't want to disgrace my brother, but I can't let him do this –he looked among his clothes and gave the General a letter. It was Glaukos' letter—I didn't read it –he reassured Hephaistion—But, for what I heard, it's very important –the General looked at him in a mixture of surprise and gratitude—I can't help you more, I have done my part here, and whatever you are planning to do, it's up to you.

Hektor left him and Hephaistion watched the letter without believing his good fortune.

* * *

(1) and (2) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 149


	114. Egypt Pt V

**CHAPTER 105**

- You lost the letter? –Krateros was furious. Since that night when Hephaistion had ran away he and Philotas had done nothing but argue, but this, this was more than the commander could tolerate.

- I'm sure that Hephaistion has it –the _hipparch_ looked around the tavern to make sure that nobody was overhearing them.

- Which only makes this worst –hissed Krateros—We can't continue with this, if the pretty-boy has the letter he would destroy it in the best case, or run to Alexander with it, and, as far as I remember that letter is addressed to you. I don't know what are you doing to do…

- I? What am I going to do? Do I have to remember you that we are together in this? –Philotas was furious—Maybe that letter is addressed to me but if I fall I'll take you with me –he pointed at him with his finger—You are a coward Krateros, so far I have been the only one with balls here to face this whole plan, you didn't even want Hephaistion to see your face.

- And if you were a little more intelligent you would have done the same –said the commander—This isn't a game, if Alexander knows about this…

- You fear him too much.

- And you too little! –Krateros raised his voice and for a moment a couple of men near them turned to see what was happening—Don't try me, Philotas, and don't threaten me, because I'm a very terrible enemy.

The _hipparch_ curved his lips in contempt and emptied his cup of wine.

_This whole thing was a mistake_ –thought Krateros, running a hand through his face. Philotas would betray him in the same moment he felt himself in danger, and knowing him he would blame the commander for everything— _And_ _he has something I don't: a very powerful father, that is why he feels untouchable…he leaves me no choice, I'll have to finish him before he can do as much as open his mouth to blame me…but how? _–but then, he knew exactly what to do. Philotas hated Alexander so much that it wasn't a mystery for anyone and, as far as Krateros knew, the King had no love for him either. What if he proved that Philotas was conspiring against the King? He smiled while the idea formed in his mind, a treason accusation that was something that not even Parmelio could fix—_But first things first, I have to find that letter and find out how much did Hektor heard the other…HEKTOR!_

- Philotas.

- What? –asked the _hipparch_ rudely.

- Has your brother Hektor been at your tent recently? –the commander needed to know.

- I don't see my brothers much, but…I think he stopped by a few days ago –Krateros felt his pulse accelerated—Why do you ask?

- I just wanted to know if he mentioned something about our talk the other day –said the commander.

Philotas poured more wine in his cup.

- I told you, Hektor doesn't know a thing –he looked into the empty jar and frowned—More wine! –he shouted at the owner.

_If Philotas doesn't suspect a thing better for me_ –thought Krateros, thinking that he had to pay Hektor a visit.

**XXX**

Alexander returned to Memphis a week after Hephaistion got the letter from Hektor. So far, Philotas hadn't tried anything; he didn't even talked to him or gave him as much as one look, which was great for the General at the same time it was preoccupying. He had been thinking all week about what to do with Glaukos' letter and, he still had no idea.

It was night, and again, Hephaistion was awake. Two weeks without sleep was too many and he was sick and tired of his ceiling, night after night he just stayed there, lying motionless…

Achilles had gone finally to sleep after telling him all afternoon about the new city his uncle had ordered to build and their trip through the Nile; he was tired, very tired, but sleep refused to come to him. The General stood up, tired of just being laying there. As usual it was a hot night; his naked skin appeared to be silver, slightly bathed by the pale light of the moon, coming through the open window. Hephaistion looked for his dagger, resting on his desk and saw the blade with unusual attention, mesmerized, lost in that moment.

An idea, that had struck him years ago, took form again in his mind, as he saw clearly that all his problems had the same cause: his beauty. It would be so easy…he saw the edge seriously considering the possibility of cutting his face, just a scar to make that face, that had only brought suffering, less attractive…

The General drooped the dagger; the metallic sound against the floor woke him up. What was he thinking?

_I need help_ –he admitted for the first time. This was too much and he had to be humble enough to accept that this situation was bigger than him.

He got dress and went to the King's residence in the city. Technically it was a short walk but for him, that night, it was the longest of his live. The General had thought more than once in the possibility of burning that letter, but as soon as he held the parchment in front of the flames, he felt as if his own life were there, in his hand, waiting to be burned and finally disappear into ashes.

He had ran away from his past many times, and he was sick of it, he was not a coward and this night he would face his past and the most terrible moment of his life, it was the only way to overcome this.

- Sir! –the guards stood to attention when they saw their General.

Hephaistion ignored them and entered the King's residence. It was late, but the General suspected the King was awake, he had many things to do and Alexander didn't need to sleep much. The pages admitted him immediately and, in a heartbeat, he was in the presence of the King.

- Phai, I was wondering when were you going to remember me –Alexander kissed him as soon as the door was closed behind them—Gods I missed you…I should have never listened to you and left you here –he tried to kiss him again but Hephaistion didn't let him—What's wrong?

- We need to talk –said Hephaistion and that put the King on alert. Last time they "needed to talk" it had been because of the whole situation with Memnon, what had happened now?—Do you have time?

- For you, always –said Alexander without thinking it twice.

They sat on a magnificent couch that had been part of the Great King's furniture; the windows were wide open and a soft refreshing breeze could be felt, cooling the bedroom. This was the best room of that magnificent place, always with the perfect temperature inside, and, with the most wonderful view of the garden and the city beyond the walls.

The General looked among his cloths, feeling his hands trembling slightly, and handed him the letter.

- I…think you should read this –he said, brushing his hair behind his ear.

- What's this? –Alexander took it and examined the seal without recognizing it.

- This is a letter that Glaukos, your father's old steward, sent to Philotas telling him…—Hephaistion had thought about this carefully but, voicing it was more difficult than he had expected—Telling him everything about my rape.

Now the King looked positively confused and surprised.

- Why? –that was the only question he could ask.

- I don't know, but…I have been thinking about this, a lot, and I want you to know what happened with your father when I was still a page –said the General, trying his best to keep his voice still.

Alexander held his gaze and, for a moment, he didn't know what to say. He had always wanted to know what had happened, he wanted to ask many things, but he never found the right moment or the appropriate words and, last time he had touched that subject directly, had been that night, 10 years ago at Mieza, when Hephaistion punched him and ran away in the middle of a storm.

It was pointless to force his beloved to say something he didn't want to share, and after so many years, the King had learned that, when he wanted to know something, something intimate about Hephaistion, the best thing he could do was to wait patiently until the General told him voluntarily.

- All right, but –the King stood up and went to the table, where an oil lamp was burning—I want you to tell me –he approached the corner of letter to the fire and Hephaistion watched surprised how the parchment was consumed, bending to the power of fire, blackened, and eventually becoming ashes. It was so easy. A letter that had caused him so much suffering had disappeared in a heartbeat—If you truly want me to know what happened I want to hear it from your mouth. I don't care what Glaukos wrote, I want to hear you.

His beloved hadn't expected this and for a moment he felt scared and lost, talk about it? That was outraged, how could he possibly talk about it when all he wanted to do was forget everything? He had come with all the intentions of letting the King read that letter and end with this whole affair, but this...

_No, I'm mistaken. I came here to stop running away from my past, and Alexander is right, I can't do this unless I face my problems_ –he thought taking a deep breath.

- You are right –he said at last, while Alexander took a seat at his side again.

- Phai –he took his hands, caressing the back with his thumb—I love you, and I want to help you but you never let me, every time I try to get close to your problems, to understand what bothers you, you closed yourself. It's like that time when we were wrestling and you suddenly freaked out –the General saw the curtains behind the King as if they were the most interesting things he had ever seen—I don't want to force you to tell me something you don't want to, but…Best friends share everything, do you remember? –his beloved tried to speak but his voice failed him and he just nodded—I would like to tell you that I know this is difficult for you but, the truth is I don't. I have no idea what is to live with the memory of what my father did to you and I have no idea of how you cope with that –he looked for his eyes, for those beautiful and mysterious gray eyes that had fascinated him since the first time he saw them—But, I want to understand.

Hephaistion had to clear his throat several times before he could answer that. He had been a fool and only now he understood that, he should have came straight to Alexander since Philotas told him about his plans. He didn't come before because he didn't want to bother the King and, because he wanted to protect him, but now…watching those eyes full of love and concern for him he realized that he hadn't had to suffer alone.

- You are right…—he said after a long moment—I have been a fool.

- But a beautiful one, so you are forgiven –Alexander smiled at him and that made him feel better. He took a deep breath again.

Where to start? There was so much to say that he felt the words stuck in his throat, as if all of them wanted to go out at the same time and, at the end, not even one found its way. He decided to start at the beginning, with that night when he was on duty at the palace corridors, how a very drunk Philip had forced him, and how many times after that the same nightmare happened again and again. Hephaistion talked without making pauses, at some points Alexander thought he wasn't even breathing, it was like a torrent, once he had managed to voice the most horrible experience in his life, he couldn't stop, and soon the King found himself overwhelmed with all that information, overwhelmed, impressed, angry, sad…

- Your father forced more so many times –Hephaistion said slowly—You only saw me once, but he…took me every time he wanted and, almost every time, Glaukos had to call doctor Philip to treat my wounds.

- I know, I saw it –Alexander didn't recognize his voice in that moment, but he would need time to absorb everything he had heard that night.

- But he also, gave me gifts –the General tried his best to not cry, but to tell Alexander this was more difficult than anything he had done so far—You saw the horse for example, but…he also gave me jewels, I never accept them and he kept forcing me. Then, he tried to…you know, to give me important commands in the army, telling me that, I would never achieve anything important without his help –the King just nodded, Hephaistion had told him about this long ago, after the failure of the Byzantium campaign, but he said nothing, he didn't want to interrupt—…but I sometimes wonder if I did wrong…

- What are you talking about, Phai? –Alexander frowned.

- He…was the King, maybe if I hadn't refused his gifts and…—Hephaistion cleared his throat again—He raped me despite all my efforts and maybe…If I hadn't refused him, he wouldn't have raped me…

- Phai, look at me –that was too much, and Alexander couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore— You have no idea of what are you talking about.

- Yes, I have…it was my fault –there, this was the first time in more than 10 years that he said this aloud, this was something that had been eating him for a long time. Hephaistion thought he had overcome his rape, but the truth was that he just stopped thinking about it, pretending that it never happened, that was why it was so difficult to talk about it, because talking about it made everything real once again—I…shouldn't refused him in the way I did…It was my fault because…I was so weak, I couldn't defend myself…

The General was a proud man, and that humiliation was burned in his soul forever. He had made sure that wouldn't happen again by training until he was the strongest Macedonian warrior in the whole army, and the memory of himself as a weak child incapable of stopping Philip made him sick.

- Sometimes –Hephaistion continued in a low voice—I want to pretend that…that boy in Philip's bed wasn't me, I like to think that that happened to someone else, because I can't stand the memory of me being so pathetic…and that is why it was my fault.

- Listen to me very carefully –Alexander cupped his face between his hands, scared by the dark tone in his beloved's voice—You were 13 years old, and Philip was the King. This was not your fault; do you understand me?

Even if he didn't want to cry Hephaistion couldn't stop the thick tear that slid down his cheek.

- There must be something wrong with me…

- There is nothing wrong with you –the strength in Alexander's voice was such, that he could have convinced the rocks to start marching.

- Then, why do these things keep happening to me? –that took the King aback for a moment—Why?

But then, Alexander started to remember what Hephaistion had said about that letter and…

- Philotas –said the King as realization struck him—What did Philotas do to you?

The General had completely forgotten about Philotas. He felt exhausted after his confession, and was in no mood to talk about the _hipparch_, but he had to do it.

- He wanted to sleep with me using that letter –Alexander was furious, even more, because now he had someone to blame, someone to vent his anger on.

- He did WHAT? –Hephaistion put his hands over the King's.

- I didn't let him –the General reassured him.

Alexander stood up and paced around furious.

- I'm sick of Philotas! –he exclaimed, angry as his beloved had seen him very few times.

- Alex…please, just leave him –Hephaistion was in no conditions to deal with an angry Alexander, he was still to shaken with all those emotions crowded in his chest.

- Leave him? –the King couldn't believe his ears—Phai, I couldn't protect you from my father, but Philotas…

- Philotas won't cause more problems –the General interrupted him, he didn't want to argue, to fight, he just wanted to rest in his King's arms.

- How do you know that? –Alexander sat down again and his beloved shook his head.

- I don't know how to explain it…I just know, please –he embraced the King and hid his face in his neck—I don't want you to have problems with Parmelio, just…

- Parmelio is not the King –Alexander raised slightly his voice, ready to start a 2 hours discussion on why he should execute Philotas that same night, but then, he felt Hephaistion's body trembling and little by little, he regained his calm. He kissed the General's head and patted his back.

In those moments his beloved was again 13 years old and, what he needed was his caring lover, not the vengeful King.

- All right, just for now, but I promise you this, in the first opportunity I have, I'll kill him –Hephaistion moved his head.

They fell silent.

- Do you still want to know why did I freak out after our last wrestle match? –his beloved said suddenly.

- Only if you want to tell me –Alexander answered softly.

- Because you had me in the same position…your father had me the…first time he…

- It's fine, you don't have to tell me more –the King interrupted him, feeling like the worst person on the face of the earth for that stupid idea of having Hephaistion in that rough way after their wrestle match. But how could he have known?

- Just embrace me, please –Hephaistion needed him, he needed to feel those arms around him, making him feel as if nothing bad could happen.

Alexander did as his beloved asked. He embraced him. He wanted to tell Hephaistion that he loved him more than anything, and would always be there for him, but he knew that words weren't enough to show him his feeling, what to do then? Slowly, the King moved away from his General, to the latter's confusion, and took off his cloths.

- What are you doing? –asked Hephaistion softly and, as an answer, Alexander started to loose his General's clothes.

- Do you trust me?

- Wha…?

- Just answer me; do you trust me? –the King insisted, holding his gaze with intensity.

- You know that I do –there wasn't the slightest trace of doubt in his voice and, that made Alexander smile.

The King took Hephaistion's chiton off, leaving him completely naked before him. His beloved felt terribly expose, he had opened his heart and let Alexander know about his darker moments, and now, being naked in front of him, made him feel vulnerable…it was a feeling difficult to explain, it was as if the King could watch him for the first time as he was, the real Hephaistion. The General turned his head, unable to face him and then, he felt the King's arms around him, embracing him tightly.

At first, having Alexander's body pressed against him, his skin against his skin, took him by surprise, but then, little by little, he abandoned himself in his arms. Hephaistion embraced the King surrounding his waist, and he inhaled the scent of his skin, relaxed in his warmth and lost himself in its smoothness. He didn't resist when Alexander took him to bed to continue holding him for long moments that appeared to extend to eternity. There was only one way to remove those bad memories and that was creating new ones, Alexander wanted to replace the memory of his father's body with his own, covering his beloved with gentle strokes so that all that Hephaistion could think of were his fingers over his skin.

His beloved took a lock of his blond hair and curled it in his fingers, absently, feeling the King's lips kissing his forehead, his eyelids, caressing him with his breath, lips and nose. Alexander slid his lips through his face, exploring every inch of his beloved's features, sliding down the curve of his cheeks, tickling him with his eyelashes, exploring the depressions of his eyes, outlining his eyebrows and touring through his jaw bone, until he finally reached his lips.

First, the King slipped his mouth over Hephaistion's, giving him time to get used to his touch, then, he left a trail of sweet kisses, and as soon as his beloved returned them, Alexander found himself kissing him deeply and slowly. His beloved's body relaxed completely. He loved the King's sweet mouth, and the immense love conveyed in every kiss, making him feel special, the most precious thing in the universe. Each kiss took him away from the edge of the abyss, each kiss saved him from drowning in his own hell, each kiss made him happy.

They never knew for how long they were embraced or for how long they were sharing kisses and soft loving words, but, at some point, they fell asleep with their fingers interlaced.

**XXX**

To Publius Cornelius Scipio, from Hephaistion son of Amyntor. Hail!

It has been a while since the last time I had an opportunity to write to you; I apologize but first my duties with the fleet and, now all the pending things with the army resting in Egypt, consumed all my time.

It had been 2 months since we arrived. Alexander was crowned Pharaoh, the priests placed a double crown on his head, and the crook and fail in his hands. A very impressive ceremony in which he was named God and King, incarnation and son of Ra and Osiris, Horus the Golden One, the mighty prince, beloved of Amen, King of Upper and Lower Egypt (1)

And, as you can imagine, this are very welcome news, now Egypt is part of the Macedonian possessions along with its vast grain supply and their treasury. Although I must say we didn't get as much gold here as we found after our victory at Issus, only 800 Talents and all the royal furniture. Our new Pharaoh has already ordered the restoration of 2 temples for the Egyptians delight: one at Karnak and other at Luxor, the priests couldn't be happier. And believe me, keeping the priests happy it's the best way to assure Egypt's loyalty.

Right now we are heading to Siwah, a mystical and sacred place when one of the most revered oracles had it's home. Alexander wanted to go since weeks ago because, if legends are to be believed, my King's ancestors: Perseus and Herakles consulted this same oracle; but his duties didn't allow him to leave until now. A march of 6 week is now ahead of us to cross the desert.

I'll tell you in my next letter how was our adventure there, I'm afraid that I must leave you now.

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 269.

**A/N**: Just for this time I updated a day before because I felt really bad for leaving you all with that horrible cliffhanger ^^ Don't forget my review, pretty please, and thanks for reading.


	115. The Oracle at Siwah

**Hello everyone!**

Thank you! I don't have enough words to thank you ^^ all of you who left a review, the silent readers and the ones who marked this story in your alerts, a million thanks.

**Hello Phaisty**: Don't worry, somehow I was sure that that nameless review was yours ^^ Thank you much for your messages! I couldn't let Philotas and Krateros had their way with poor Hephaistion and I didn't want to have Alexander rescuing him (again) from Philotas, so he had to escape. Hektor is an honorable man, he truly liked Alexander but he would never do as his brother to get what he wanted. It was time for Hephaistion to start talking about his problems, I promise, from now on, he will talk more with Alexander. Oww! Really? You are re reading this in random order? ^_^ Thank you, I don't know why but that makes me very happy. Ohh! Yes, maybe you should get an account in the FF ^^ Oh, by the way, I have a surprise for you at the end of next chapter ;)

**Hi Cathleen: **I'm so sorry for the evil cliffhanger –Zophiel hides under a table—But now it's all over now and I promise the culprits will pay XD Krateros is the perfect villain, the sad thing is that we are going to see him through all the story, until the end. Thank youuu! Its so great to read from you again XD

**Dear Mema**: Please don't apologize ^^ I was so happy to find a message from you, THANK YOU! You are very sweet :D I'm so happy to read you like last chapters, they were very intense, but I was checking that we are going to have a couple of peaceful chapters before Gaugamela, I'll try to write something funny ^^ We still have a lot of adventures before us, this will take a while before the end of the story, so don't worry XD

**CHAPTER 106**

_Between Marcus Porcius Cato and Philopoemon_

_Egypt, 48 BC_

_When Cato asked of Alexander the Great, Philopoemon frowned._

"_No one knows" he said "whether Alexander went to Ammon to ask a question to the oracle, or whether Ra, lord of the Egyptian gods, had summoned him to the oasis to deify him" he looked pensive "All the Ptolemies since the first Soter have made the pilgrimage, whether on the throne of Egypt or strap in Cyrenaica"(1)_

**-o-o-o-**

- Six weeks! –complained Perdikkas, it was dawn, and they were preparing to camp after a long march during the night—Six weeks in the middle of no-where, for what? –he kicked the sand under his feet—We should have stayed at Memphis, not wasting time here.

- Lower your voice, if Alexander hears you, you are going to be in deep troubles –Hephaistion warned him, yawning. He, the same as the rest, was extremely tired, they were no used to travel by night, but, according to their Egyptian guide, it was the best way to move across the desert, under the cover of darkness, safe from the inclement sunrays and hidden from the heat.

The General accepted the guide had a point, but, to sleep during the day and march at night was terrible exhausting, especially during those nights without moon. Soldiers didn't like to march during the night, that made them easy targets, and their overexcited imaginations played them tricks, and, in this, Hephaistion was no different than the rest. Night after night he kept all his senses on alert to keep Alexander safe, and that had him very tired by the time dawn came.

- So, you agree with his madness? You, who doesn't even believe in Gods? –Perdikkas kept complaining and Hephaistion sighed, rubbing his eyes.

- You know perfectly well that Alexander likes to consult the oracles before making an important move, and, as soon as spring comes, we are moving against Darius again –the General took off his cloak, the air was warm now, a great contrast with the weather they had during the night, but at this point he was starting to get use to this: extremely hot days and very cold nights.

- I'm not complaining about that –Perdikkas dropped on the sand, too tired to being of his feet—If he wanted to consult an oracle, why didn't he went to the Egyptian city of Thebes? He didn't even have to leave the Nile Valley to consult an oracle! I'm complaining because there was no need to waste 6 weeks in this trip –he snorted angrily.

Hephaistion sat down at his side. He understood perfectly well his friend's mood, he too thought this was a waste of time but, oh the great "but", the King always needed the approval of the Gods, and he wanted to consult not just an oracle, but the best of all.

- There are several reasons for making this trip –said the General, his eyes never leaving Alexander's silhouette at the distance—One, and you must know it, is that Alexander's ancestors, Perseus and Herakles, consulted this same oracle, and he doesn't want to be left behind –he saw the King talking with the guides—And two: The oracle at Siwah is one of the oldest and most famous, not only here, but also in Greece.

Perdikkas puffed his cheeks out.

- Even so, I still think this trip its pointless –he insisted.

- Do you? After that miraculous rain now the men think Alexander is the favorite of the Gods –Hephaistion mocked him, trying his best to keep his skepticism at bay.

They had been marching for days. At some point, half way along the coast, they were intercepted by envoys from the people of Cyrene, very welcome envoys who brought Alexander a golden crown, one hundred of warhorses, and five magnificent four-horse chariots. The King made a treaty of friendship and alliance with them and so far, things had gone extremely good for them, until the water supplies became scarce. They were traveling with the _Ile Basilike_ and the _Agema_, almost 2000 men without including the slaves servants, guides and interpreters, and for 4 days they suffered a fearful thirst, until a rain caught them by surprise, miraculously ending with their problems.

- Favorite of the Gods my ass –Perdikkas complained under his breath, making the General smile.

- Did you hear? –asked Leonnatos, approaching his friends, the sun was raising on the horizon with promises of an intense heat—There is a sandstorm ahead of us.

- Great! Just what we need, more sand –Perdikkas complained.

- No, no, no, but this is not a common sandstorm –Leonnatos sat down in front of them, excited as a child who had heard a great tale—The guides said that this storm has been around the temple ever since the new high priest came to Siwah.

Hephaistion frowned.

- Are you telling me that the high priest created this sandstorm? –he asked, straight to the point.

- Exactly! –the General rolled his eyes—They say that this high priest has a especial power.

- Right.

_I don't have to say that I don't believe one word about this famous high priest, but, as things were he truly had especial abilities. Now, you must know that this world not only belong to mortals, but also to other creatures, creatures belonging to the world of darkness like us, the Children of Kaine, the Garou the ones you know as werewolves, the Wraiths, the Changelings as known as fairies, and of course, the wizards or mages. _

_This man, the high priest was not only a true oracle, he was also a mage. When I was a mortal, I didn't believe in seers, oracles and Gods, now I know there are true seers, dream gazers, one God, and all kind of supernatural creatures. But, at that time, nothing could have prepared me for what we found at the oasis of Siwah…_

- You look tired –said Alexander when Hephaistion approached him. The servants had prepared his tent and he was ready to make the most of the scarce hours of sleep, when his beloved walked to where he was.

- Not more than you –the General smiled. Every night since they had talked, the General had slept like a baby, no more nightmares or bad memories, it was as if he had been carrying a heavy burden but now, that burden was not only his, the King helped him and that made him feel much better.

- Are you staying with me?

- No, you know I don't want the men talking about us.

- They already do that –Alexander smiled—Every man in my army knows that you are my beloved.

_Yes, but that's not such a good idea_ –thought Hephaistion. Last thing he wanted was people saying that he influenced the King and Pharaoh, especially now that he was 26 years old. Age was still a burden because, the older he was and the more important Alexander become, people would think he was looking for something, that he was only another ambitious creature after money and power—_I should learn to stop paying attention to what other people say… _

- We'll have time to be alone when we go back –said the General and the King nodded slowly.

When night came, Alexander made everybody got up really early, he had been told that they were very close and could reach the Temple of Zeus-Ammon by dawn if they hurried.

- We'll reach the Temple if that's the will of the Gods –had said the guide through his interpreter.

- What does that mean? –asked Alexander with interest.

- The sandstorm never fades, and only those who are judged as worthy are led inside the Temple –the guide explained.

- Then, there will be no problem –as always the King's confidence was overwhelming and, for a moment, the guide stared at him not know what to think, if he was indeed a God, because as Pharaoh he was the son of Ra, or just another fool full of himself.

The march started without delay, Hephaistion, riding always at Alexander's right side, could hear Kleitos shouting orders behind them, keeping his men in formation. This time Achilles didn't come, it was a march too harsh for a child, and he had been left behind with uncle Althaimenes; Krateros was in charge of the camp in the King's absence and, even if the General didn't like the idea of leaving his son alone with Philotas, he didn't have other choice. How he missed Nikandros. Even Lysanias was here with them, serving as his page, his last days as a page.

Two months ago it had been Hephaistion's 26 birthday, in a matter of weeks Lysanias would be 16 and therefore part of the _Agema_, no longer a page. This was one of the reasons why the General had insisted in bringing his younger brother with him, he had to start learning what were the duties of the _Agema_.

They marched all night, and when the first sunrays illuminated the sad, making it look like gold, the sandstorm appeared in front of them. Hephaistion hadn't seen many sandstorms but even he knew this wasn't a normal one, it was hard to explain, but deep inside he knew he was witnessing something beyond his comprehension.

- What the hell is this? –exclaimed Leonnatos behind the General.

The guide stopped abruptly and the King ordered to halt.

- Sire, the guide says we can't go any further –said the interpreter at once, running to Alexander's side.

The King saw the sandstorm in front of him as an insurmountable wall that stood between him and his destiny, he could see no way to cross the storm, but he wasn't willing to withdraw. For long moments he felt like one of the heroes of the legends he liked so much, like Perseus in front of the Gorgon or Herakles trying to capture Cerberus. Alexander felt his blood burning in anticipation, this was one of the things he had always dreamed, a true challenge from the Gods and to emerge victorious.

- We can't just stay here –said the King after a long moment of silence. He pressed the flanks of his horse and advanced alone, for the total astonishment of his men and Hephaistion's horror.

The General was ready to follow him, even if that meant going directly through that storm that looked capable enough of tearing his flesh with mortal efficiency, when 2 snakes appeared from no-where in front of Alexander. Ptolemy was the first one in seeing the snakes and he pointed at them catching the attention of the rest. "Alexander told his guides to trust in providence and follow them. This they did and the snakes led the way both, to the oracle and back again"(2)

The Temple appeared before them like an illusion, standing in the middle of a sandy desert and waterless waste, it was an oasis surrounded by nothing, rising proudly like a lighthouse in the middle of a dark night, watered by many fine springs. It was a remarkable contrast, this place with all kind of trees, even fruit trees, and a wonderful temperature, as if this sanctuary were built in other dimension, a small piece of paradise. And the surroundings with nothing to offer.

Even Hephaistion with all his skepticism had to admit that this wasn't a common place, he advanced paying attention to every detail, it may be a heavenly place but appearances were deceiving and they could be heading into a trap. The soldiers around him didn't bother in hiding their amazed when they put a step in the oasis, and their astonishment only increased while they approached the entrance. All the tiredness of the night was forgotten, and the need for food and sleep was replaced by curiosity and amazement.

Alexander gave the order for the men to rest, and he, with only a handful of guards and his trusted companions, approached the stairs of the temple. He didn't want to lose time. A man was standing there, he wasn't very tall and he was dressed in a simple and plain tunic but there was something about him that made the man especial.

- Welcome my son –said the high priest in Greek, when Alexander stood in front of him.

- I came…

- To seek answers –the high priest interrupted him for his companions' shock—I know why you came here, and I knew when were you arriving, but, before you seek your answers, you need to prove your worth.

Before the King could answer him, the high priest turned and climb the steps back to the temple, as if nothing in the world could disturb him. Alexander followed him, and, for a moment, his companions exchanged glances not knowing if they should go after him or leave him alone to consult the oracle. Hephaistion shook his head and followed the King.

- Where are you going? –asked Leonnatos alarmed.

- Nobody said Alexander has to go alone, and I won't let him alone in an unknown place, not even inside a temple –the General's explanation was absolutely blasphemous, but nobody stopped him.

At end not only he, but also Perdikkas, Leonnatos, Ptolemy and Kleitos were climbing the stairs until they arrived to the inner chamber where "the image of the god was, encrusted with emeralds and other precious stones, and answered those who consult the oracle in a quite peculiar fashion. It was carried about upon a golden boat by eighty priests, and these, with the god on their shoulders, went without their own volition wherever the god directs their path. A multitude of girls and women followed them singing hymns as they went and praising the god in a traditional hymn" (3)

Hephaistion and the rest stopped abruptly finding this procession, and now, the General didn't know what he was supposed to do, maybe it had been a bad idea to come if nobody had called him, but his instincts were telling him otherwise. Somehow, he knew he had to be there.

Behind him, Kleitos was moving uncomfortable, Leonnatos was slowly walking to the entrance, hoping that, with a little luck, nobody would noticed him, Perdikkas didn't know what to do and Ptolemy watched fascinated the ceremony. So far everything he had seen about Egypt had marveled him, he used to spend hours at Memphis, wandering around or talking to the locals, and his adventures had taken him so far around the edge of the Nile that, one day, he had been almost eaten by a crocodile.

The Macedonians had never seen animals like this, and Ptolemy's curiosity had almost cost him an arm.

Just when Hephaistion was seriously considering the possibility of leaving, the high priest spoke, and silence fell upon the chamber.

- Behind this door lies a dangerous path –those words caught the complete attention of the General. He had never in his life been in front of an oracle, but for what he had heard, it never was something "dangerous"—Many died attempting to succeed in this trial, others lose their mind –Hephaistion liked this even less—Only if you prove yourself you will obtain the answers you seek.

Alexander didn't think it twice and he walked straight to the huge wooden door with reliefs, depicting various human forms beneath a towering figure representing Zeus-Ammon. The King stopped for a moment; the figures at the door seemed ready to move at any moment and that puzzled him. He felt like a fool for being afraid of a door and he was about to push it when the doors opened by its own.

Hephaistion ran behind Alexander ignoring Kleitos' shouts but, before he could reach him, the doors closed again. The General pushed them with all his forces for the outrage of the priests and the incredulous looks of the women, but he ignored them all. Only the high priest remained impassible. Kleitos and Ptolemy ran to stop the General, taking him by the arms, and they confirmed first hand how strong he was.

- Let me go!

- Are you out of your mind? –exclaimed Kleitos—This a sacred place not a tavern.

- Hephaistion, calm down, Alexander isn't in any danger –Ptolemy tried to reassure him, but the General didn't hear, he turned to look at the high priest and the man held his gaze.

- You said this was a dangerous trial, why did you say that? –Kleitos and Ptolemy released him, praying that he would keep his mouth shut because the rest of the priests around them didn't look happy.

- Because every man who crosses that door has to face the most terrible enemy: himself –said the high priest.

- What lies behind that door? –Hephaistion demanded to know, ignoring Ptolemy's gestures.

- Why do you want to know? –the high priest was like a father talking with his impertinent child.

- Because I swear to protect the King with my life…even from himself –the intensity in his voice left the chamber in silence. Only the General's heavy breathing after struggling with his companions could be heard.

The high priest nodded slowly.

- Anyone can pass through this door, but not anyone can come out –he said—If you want to follow your King you can do it, but beware, every man experiences different things –he pointed at the door—Crossing that door is to enter another world.

_Yeah, whatever_ –thought Hephaistion, walking to the door, checking that his swords were on his back.

- You can't be serious –said Leonnatos, running at his brother-in-law's side, with Perdikkas behind him.

- I haven't been more serious in my whole life –said Hephaistion, his eyes fixed on the door, the figure of Zeus-Ammon appeared to be challenging him.

- But this is insane, this is a sacred place –said Perdikkas, trying to reason with him.

- You didn't hear? Alexander is in danger, and if you want me to stay here waiting while he is risking his life you'll have to kill me first –Perdikkas swallowed hard, when the General talked like that he was truly scary.

Hephaistion was going to kick the doors when they opened, again, by its own. He didn't lose time looking for an explanation of this strange phenomenon and crossed the threshold. Ptolemy swore under his breath and followed him, but when the rest reacted the doors were closed again.

**XXX**

What lied on the other side was not what Hephaistion had imagined. He expected to find a room very similar to the previous one, high carved rock walls, simple floors and another image of Zeus-Ammon, but instead, he found a chamber with marble floors, so polished that seemed like mirrors, walls with several paintings, and two huge statues of several Greek hoplites surrounding an entry with a golden frame and a pronounced arc on the top.

- What the…? –the General turned and saw, to his astonishment that the door had disappeared. He frowned in disbelief, and pushed the wall behind him, but there were no trace of the door.

_Nice trick_ –he thought nodding—_Now, where is Alexander? He can't be too far, for what I saw from outside this place is not that big. _

He walked towards the entrance with the hoplites, determined not to leave without Alexander.

**XXX**

Ptolemy found himself inside a small chamber with a dome that let the sun illuminate the interior. The walls were covered with mirrors with golden frames, but not those polish pieces of metal he had seen in Thais bedroom; no, this were mirrors as he had never seen before, made of crystal and clear as the water.

- Hephaistion! –he called his companion, but only the echo answered him—Alexander! –he could hear his own voice pounding on the walls—Shit! –he turned and saw the door had disappeared and felt a cold shiver running down his spine—Where, in Zeus' name, am I?

The commander walked around the room, he couldn't find an exited, this place was just walls covered with mirrors and the dome. He ran a hand through his hair and puffed out, when his own reflection caught his attention. Ptolemy walked to the mirrors and for the first time in his life he could see himself with all clarity, he smiled.

_I'm not that bad_ –he thought pleased.

He turned around and made faces in front of the mirror, laughing like a little boy when he heard a noise.

- Whose there? –he asked, all his senses on alert and his hand on his sword.

- Whom do you seek? –asked the high priest, or at least it looked like him, but the man in front of Ptolemy appeared to glow, with a tunic impossibly white and a strange aura surrounding him.

- I…I'm looking for the King –said Ptolemy, a little relief to see a familiar face.

- He is right in front of you –the commander turned again and found his own reflection.

- That's just…me –Ptolemy felt like a fool for pointing out the obvious.

- Exactly –said the high priest and the commander thought he was playing with him.

- Listen, I need to find the King and…

- As I said, he is in front of you –Ptolemy puffed out.

- That's just a mirror! –the commander pointed at the reflection angrily but the high priest remained impassible.

- You don't know what are you seeking Ptolemy son of Lagos, therefore you can't find an answer –said the high priest—You are looking for the King, the Pharaoh of this sacred land of Egypt, you said.

- Yes!

- He is in front of you and you can't see –he said again— You have eyes and yet you are blind.

The commander felt the high priest was driving him crazy.

**XXX**

Alexander was standing in the middle of a cave, a magnificent place with all the walls and ceiling carved with human figures, several torches were burning, illuminating the place entirely, held by several statues of pure gold. In front of him were several steps that lead to an altar, an empty altar surrounded by beautiful flowers but no deity to worship.

- "Rejoice, son; take this form of address as from the god also" –said the high priest, also wearing an extremely white tunic, standing at one side of the altar.

- "I accept, father; for the future I shall be called thy son. But tell me if thou give me the rule of the whole earth" –asked the King at once. The high priest said nothing, so Alexander insisted— "The last, O spirit, of my questions now answer; have I punished all those who were the murderers of my father or have some escaped me?"

- "Silence!" –the high priest voice echoed in the cave—"There is no mortal who can plot against the one who begot him. All the murders of Philip, however, have been punished. The proof of his divine birth will resist in the greatness of his deeds; as formerly he has been undefeated, so now he will be unconquerable for all time"(4) –the King couldn't be more please with this answer, and was going to express his gratitude when the high priest continue talking— You, my son, will be immortal –Alexander had to repress a smile—But your immortality will cost you, you'll have to pay with the life of your dearest.

The King felt a knot in his stomach…the life of his dearest?

- What does this mean? –he asked, his mouth suddenly dry, but the high priest said no more and disappeared.

_In ancient days of Khem_

_A Pharaoh was praising_

_The sun above Amon_

_Osiris, Mother Isis and Thoth_

_Son of the Sun, it was his name_

_Son of the Sun, the sun will burn your wings_

_Son of the Sun, beware of Aton_

_Son of the Sun, your God will let you down_

(Therion, _Son of the Sun_)

**XXX**

Hephaistion reach a the insides of a magnificent temple, but a Hellenic temple, with marble floors, huge statues of the Greek Gods carved in gold, high ceilings painted in a way he would have never even dream it was possible. He walked through room after room, one bigger than the last, but there was no trace of Alexander and he was starting to feel impatience.

He crossed endlessly corridors adorned with huge paintings, magnificent art pieces, but he didn't stop to admire them, he needed to find Alexander but, for moments, he started to despair, until he saw the high priest, standing near the stair, dressed in a white tunic that appeared to glow.

- Where is Alexander? –asked the General rudely, but he didn't care, he was desperate and concerned.

- You will find him, but it will take time, many lifetimes, many years, many experiences…

- Save your cryptic bullshit –said Hephaistion—I don't believe in these things.

- Not now, but one night you will –the high priest replied with patience.

_One night? _–thought the General confused for the choice of words.

A bright light made Hephaistion closed his eyes, and, when he opened them again, he was once more at the chamber where the huge statue encrusted with emeralds and other precious stones was. Alexander and Ptolemy were again at his side, and looking as confused as he was.

For a moment, the General didn't know where he was or what day it was, he needed a moment, and then, little by little, he started to remember everything. It was like waking up after a very long dream. Leonnatos was asking something but Hephaistion couldn't hear him, it was if all the sounds around him had been silenced. Then, he heard the high priest's words, he could hear again, and when he noticed, they were again with the rest of their escort and ready to rest before heading back.

- What did the oracle say? –asked Perdikkas with curiosity.

- "I had been told what my heart desired"(5) –and that was all that Alexander said about the matter, and, despite his friends curiosity he said no more.

_You will find him, but it will take time, many lifetimes…_

_Of course I didn't understand one word, at that time, I just thought the high priest had played with me, that he had made some kind of trick to make me see that Hellenic temple…Alexander told me what he saw but many years later. That afternoon he was extremely silent and that worried me, he tried very hard to figure out what did the high priest words meant, but at the end he gave up._

_I know I'm going to find my King, but it will take me time…_

* * *

(1) Colleen McCullough. _The October Horse_, p 143

(2) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 152

(3) and (4) Diodorus Siculus book 17

(5) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 274


	116. Chapter 115

**A/N: **Ok, this is an **–M–** Chapter; you have been warned.

**CHAPTER 107**

That warm spring afternoon found Hephaistion at the mall. Achilles, who would be 6 years old that year, was growing up very fast and he no longer had pants that fit him. Alexander was very excited because his "son" was a tall boy, like his beloved, and he used to say so often things like: "I'm so happy that he took that after you", that Hephaistion started to believe that Alexander truly thought the boy were their biological son. Berenike had volunteered to go with him. One: because Alexander had an interview that afternoon that promise to end late at night, and two: she wanted to buy something for Leonnatos' birthday.

- Aki, stay still –Hephaistion scolded him when the boy started to move impatiently, not letting his father see if the new pants fit him. He was kneeled in front of the boy, checking the length but Achilles wanted to go to the videogames section.

- If I stay still, would you buy me a game? –the boy tried to strike a bargain with him, but Hephaistion shook his head.

- No, I won't –Achilles made a pout.

- Dad would buy me one.

- Maybe, but dad is not here –he didn't like the idea of giving children things in order to make them obey, but Alexander was of the idea of buying gifts for everyone every time he had the chance. The blond was a compulsive gift giver.

- Phai!, Phai! –Berenike came running into the boys' changing room, making her high heels sound "_clak, clak_" over the floor—Look! Isn't it adorable? –she added with an over-excited high-pitched voice.

His sister showed him a very cheesy male pajama with numbers and mathematical formulas in different colors that made it look like a carnival costume.

- Em…sure –he lied, not wanting to argue with her, because the look on Berenike's face said she absolutely loved the pajama and she wasn't looking for his opinion, only his approval.

- I don't think…ouch! –Hephaistion pinched Achilles before the boy could express his opinion about the aesthetics of that pajama.

- Great! I'm going to buy it for Leon –Berenike jumped excited.

_Poor Leon _–thought Hephaistion.

His sister saw Achilles pants, and frowned.

- You never buy clothes for Alex, why? –she asked with curiosity.

- I don't like to shop and I only do it when its necessary –explained Hephaistion, nodding his approval on Achilles' pants—Besides he can buy his own things.

His sister rolled her eyes.

- That's not very romantic –she scolded him— The whole point of buying cloths for your boyfriend is that he wears something you chose for him…I have an idea! –she clapped her hands together—I'll buy him something.

- NO! –Hephaistion exclaimed, truly alarmed at that prospect, and Berenike looked at him with "confusion" written across her face—I mean…it's not necessary.

- But…he is always buying you things –she didn't understand her brother.

- And I don't like that –Hephaistion tried to undress Achilles, but the boy shook his head—What is it? –as an answer Achilles turned to look at Berenike. His father sighed—Eni, could you please wait outside?

- Why?

- Because Aki doesn't want you to see him undress.

- Oww! Ok. I'll go to look something for Alex –and before her brother could complain she had left.

_I only hope she doesn't find another pajama like that_ –he thought, shaking his head.

By the time Hephaistion and Achilles were ready, they found Berenike standing in front an enormous TV.

- Isn't too big for your house? Or are you planning to buy Alex a TV? –asked her brother, while his son ran to the videogame section.

- No, no…I was watching the program –she explained absently, playing with her necklace.

Hephaistion watched without emotion the commercials and announcements before the program, his sister was waiting, began. Images moving subsequently at high speed, music and the perfectly modulated voice of a man filled the screen.

"_The most popular Heavy Metal band of all times –said the voice of the narrator—They built an Empire in just 2 years, defeated the most powerful opponents and crushed the popularity list with a strong army of fans"_

_- Their fans are so fierce –said a woman on the screen—That they actually follow the band, but even more Alexander, the lead singer, almost as if he were a God. _

_- There is no band –said a man, sitting on a red couch—NO BAND in the whole history of this planet that can compete against them. They are unique. _

"_For the next hour, we are going to embarked ourselves on a journey through the story of the only band in history capable of producing such an euphoria among their fans, from their origins to their successes, the scandals and the mind blowing songs. This is "Reign" Behind the Music. _

Hephaistion smiled.

- You are watching Behind the Music: Reign? I didn't even know it was already on air –he said.

- Shush, let me hear.

"The leader of the band, Alexander Argead, was born in Pella Macedonia; since he was a little boy it was clear that he was brilliant, and their parents expected great things from him"

_- My family was –said Alexander, sitting on a couch in front of a red curtain—The most dysfunctional family in the world. My father was the most important man in the Macedonian army, and he was very strict with me; since I was six years old he brought this tough teacher, Leonidas, into the house and everything in my life moved around my studies._

_- Philip was very hard on Alexander, but he had to be –said Leonnatos, Alexander's childhood friend—He truly expected great things from him, and was hoping that he would be his successor as the Supreme Commander of the army; he used to treat his son like another soldier, and of course the fact that he drank a lot didn't help to their relationship._

- Owww! My Kitty-pon looks so handsome, isn't he handsome? –exclaimed Berenike, jumping excited.

- If you said so –said Hephaistion under his breath and his sister gave him a nudge.

"_Philip Argead was famous not only for his military career, but also for his scandalous parties, heavy drinking and his love affairs with both, men and women" _

_- You can definitely say that Philip slept with everything that moved –said Krateros, another of Alexander's friends—And he didn't care to boast about his conquests, not even in his own house. _

"_Philip was married 6 times, but his most famous marriage was with Alexander's mother, a sinister woman from Epirus who was said, was a witch"_

_- She is crazy –said Hephaistion Amyntoros, Alexander's husband—Olympias has gone to rehab 5 times and once, she was in a Sanatorium for 5 months, because she claimed that the God Zeus had taken the form of a snake and had left her pregnant with Alexander. I'm surprise that Alexander isn't totally screw with a mother like her. _

- I should have never agreed to appear in that show –muttered Hephaistion, brushing his hair behind his ear.

Berenike laughed.

- You shouldn't say those things about your mother-in-law –she scolded him, smiling.

- She is crazy, Eni.

- I know, I never said otherwise –Berenike crossed her arms and cocked her head— I'm just saying that, if she were my mother-in-law, I wouldn't be on TV announcing to the world that she is nuts. What did Alex say about that?

- Not much –Hephaistion sighed—He knows what I think and he knew that I was going to say that when his manager asked me if I wanted to appear on that show.

- Ohhhh! His manager is gorgeous –exclaimed Berenike.

- Whatever.

_- My mother –said Cleopatra Argead, Alexander's sister—Isn't a common woman, but I don't think she is crazy; she is just a little eccentric. _

_- Of course I think Alexander is the son of a God –said Olympias, sitting in the living room of her mansion with her pet snake entangled in her leg—And it's clear that he has a great destiny before him. _

_"Alexander's childhood was a difficult one, with a promiscuous, drinking and authoritarian father, and a mother who venerate the Dyonisian cult, regular participant of orgies and witchcraft. But, he had the finest education at the hand of the most brilliant minds of the time, doctor Aristotle"_

_- He was my best student –said doctor Aristotle, at his office in the University of Pella—It was a shame that he decided to follow the music path. _

_- It was quite a shock for my parents when I decided to be a musician, they both thought I would join the army –said Alexander smiling—Of course my father refused and threatened to disinherit me, but I didn't care... _

Hephaistion's cell phone rang; he looked for it and saw that Alexander was calling.

- You would never guess what I am watching now –said his beloved smiling, and making his sister giggled watching that silly smile on his face. For someone of 26 years old he was behaving in those moments as if he were 16, but that was what his very personal rock star made him feel, like a lovesick teenager.

- The news? –the blond tried to guess.

- No…the Behind the Music of this band…how is it call? Reign? –he could hear Alexander laughing softly.

- And how is it?

- Mm, not too bad –Hephaistion teased him.

- Ok, you'll tell me more tomorrow.

- Tomorrow? –and that ended Hephaistion's loving mood. He frowned—Why tomorrow?

Alexander sighed.

- I have to drive Julius home –the blond explained— He is not feeling well.

- And why do you have to drive him home? Doesn't he have a chauffeur or something? –all right, that had sounded bad but, words had escaped his mouth before Hephaistion could stop them.

- Phai, he had some sort of…seizure.

- What kind of seizure?

- I don't know, like Epilepsy.

- Then call an ambulance…no wait, call his mother, Aurelia always knows what to do –Hephaistion knew he wasn't very supportive in this but he had his reasons.

He had always being jealous of the blond's manager, but after Amyntor's death Alexander had been strange around Julius, friendlier... more loving? And things didn't improve after the band came back from Egypt. The blond had told him that he and Julius had talked, a very deep and intense talk, and, as a result of that, they were closer now. It was a reasonable explanation, but Hephaistion couldn't stop feeling that there was something else.

He hadn't pushed the subject because, even if he thought something more had happened between them, he had kissed Scipio. All right, he was drunk, jealous, and tired of his lover's jealousy, but his guilt was stronger and even if he decided not to press the subject, he didn't want his Alexander alone with his manager, even less at night in his, presumably, empty house.

- I would, but she is out of town –Hephaistion had to bit his lip not to give him a very nasty answer—Phai, I'll be back tomorrow morning, I promise, but I can't just leave him alone…you would do the same for Perdikkas or Leon…or your Roman friend –he added through clenched teeth and that made his beloved sighed.

- Fine, see you tomorrow then.

- Phai.

- Mm?

- I love you –Hephaistion smiled. Even if he wanted to be angry those 3 words disarmed him. He shouldn't be jealous of his manager, and after the initial shock, he was starting to feel bad for wanting to leave the poor man alone if he was sick.

- Me too, if you need something call me.

- I will.

Hephaistion closed his cell phone.

- What happened? –asked Berenike with curiosity.

- Julius is sick or something.

- Poor thing –she said concerned and her brother rolled his eyes. He should stop worrying or he would end like Alexander with Scipio: with chronic jealousy—Speaking of tragedies –Berenike added—Did you hear what happen with Philotas' brother?

- With Hektor? Yes, uncle Althaimenes told me he died –said Hephaistion—He drowned.

- Oh my God! –his sister took her hands to her mouth—Was it an accident?

- Apparently, but Nikanor is sure he was murdered.

- By whom? –now he had Berenike's complete interest—He was a lovely boy, who would want to hurt him?

Hephaistion shook his head.

- I truly don't know…come I'll take you home.

**XXX**

- I do not have Epilepsy –said Julius, while Alexander helped him to lay down on his bed.

- Seriously? Because it looked like Epilepsy to me –said the blond. It was night and Alexander went to turn on the several lamps in that extremely neat room. Everything was in its right place, and so clean that his manager's room appeared to be on exhibition at some store.

- I have hypoglycemia –the Roman explained—Its insufficiency of glucose in the blood and can cause seizures.

The Macedonian took a seat at his side.

- And this happens often to you? –he asked concerned.

- Just when I don't eat adequately, and I have a very long day –Julius sighed— No time for food.

- I guess you just need someone to take good care of you –Alexander's words had a strong double meaning that didn't pass unnoticed for Julius. It wasn't the first time this happened, every since that night, when they kissed, the Macedonian had been doing this, flirting with him even if he didn't noticed that he was doing it.

- You are doing this again –the Roman decided it was time to end this game.

- Doing what? –asked Alexander with innocence.

- You know perfectly well what I am talking about –Julius was dead serious now—In Egypt you didn't lose time in inviting me to dinner…

- To talk about the concert –the Macedonian defended himself.

- Right –his manager didn't believe one word— What about that night you try to get me drunk even if you know that I don't drink.

- It was a harmless invitation –Alexander answered at once— You needed to relax.

- And that day when you were angry because the hotel's manager asked me out?

- She was a bitch and only wanted free tickets for the concert.

- Alexander you are flirting with me –that left the Macedonian in silence—What are you doing here?…No, no, no, don't tell me –Julius raised his hand—You and I know that you are not here because you are concerned for my health.

- That's not true.

- Half the truth if you want –said the Roman—You are here because, every since we kissed, you are trying to kiss me again.

The Macedonian wasn't ashamed, not even surprised that his manager had seen through his plan. In fact, he was amused.

- All right, I like you and I want to kiss you again –he said at least with all honesty.

- Well, that it's not going to happen –Julius voice was cold and succinct.

- You know that I don't get a "no" for an answer –Alexander leaned closer to him—Besides, I know you liked that kiss, because, if that weren't the case, you wouldn't have pushed me.

Julius said nothing. He understood perfectly well what was the Macedonian thinking, Alexander respected him and valued him as a friend, but also felt a strong lust for him, not love, his heart and soul would forever belong to Hephaistion, but his body, those last weeks, had been burning to feel him.

_And he is right_ –thought the Roman, he had enjoyed that kiss more than he should.

- You can't do that –said his manager slowly—You don't have the cold blood to kiss me and then return home to your loving Hephaistion as if nothing had happened –that took Alexander aback. After that night, when they kissed, he returned home feeling rapt, he had kisses his manager, something he had always wanted to do, and felt in triumph after having to endure Scipio in his house. But, all his emotion had vanished when he saw Hephaistion's face and knew that Amyntor was dead.

He had felt as the worst human being on earth, he had been kissing the Roman while his beloved was crying because his father was dead, and for days he hadn't even think in Julius. But then, they had gone to Egypt and, watching the Roman daily had only made him want to kiss him again. It was like an obsession now, and if there was something Alexander hated was to be told he couldn't have something he desired. At the end, he had brainwashed himself, he wasn't cheating Hephaistion because he didn't love his manager.

Julius straightened himself to stand up, but he got dizzy and the Macedonian had to catch him before he fell.

- Are you ok? –asked Alexander worried.

- Yes…I just need to eat a good meal –said Julius, eyes closed and a hand on his forehead.

- All right, then I'll cook something for you –the Macedonian stood up and his manager saw him as if he were crazy.

- You cook? –asked Julius in disbelief.

- Yeah –he lied, leaving his manager alone.

**XXX**

- You don't cook, and this is the worst dinner I ever have –the Roman complained an hour later, amused with half a smile, eating what Alexander had intended to be food—I'm so glad you decided to be a musician instead of a chef.

- You are not funny at all –the Macedonian smiled—So, what's the story? Why you didn't eat today?

- I'm glad you ask, because it was your fault –that answered took Alexander by surprise.

- My fault? How come?

- Do you remember what happened after you left Persia Records? –asked Julius, and realization struck the Macedonian.

Just when Reign was becoming the best metal band of all times, Alexander decided his band was going to break the contract with Darius Achaemenid. Of course, Darius was furious, and ever since he had sworn, by all his Gods, that he was going to destroy Reign.

- Of course I remember, I thought Darius was going to grow horns when I told him –said the Macedonian, sitting at his side on the bed.

- Well, he is keeping his word, and is doing all in his power to ruin your concert at Gaugamela –the Roman explained—And, since he is one of the richest men on the planet, you can imagine how many problems he can cause.

- I can deal with him, I'll win –said Alexander, sure of every word—No matter how hard he fights me, I'll defeat him.

**XXX**

Hephaistion woke up when he felt soft wet kisses through his naked back, he moved lazily over the silky sheets of the King's bed, enjoying the delicious sensation of that smooth fabric against his naked body. He opened his eyes and, when he could focus, he saw Alexander sitting besides him, fully dress and wearing one of his most magnificent cloaks.

- Where are you going? –asked his beloved huskily. It was still very early, he could tell by the weak sunrays entering the room.

- To receive envoys from Athens, Rhodes and Chios –answered the King, talking against his skin.

- And…you shouldn't be there already? –Alexander slid his hands through his General's sides, pulling the sheet down, caressing him with the fabric and his fingers, until it covered half of his butt.

- They can wait –said the King, kissing his back again and tasting the salty flavor of his skin.

Hephaistion smiled. They were back at Tyre, after spending the whole winter in Egypt, to continue with the campaign. Contrary to the general opinion, he was glad to have left Egypt, many bad things had happened to him there; as if the whole affair of Philotas wasn't bad enough, just a few days before leaving Memphis Hektor had drowned in the Nile. That had shocked Alexander but even more Hephaistion.

Hektor had helped him, stealing Glaukos' letter from his brother, and now he was dead. Could it be a coincidence? He had thought about it over and over again. Maybe he was paranoid and exaggerating, surely Philotas wouldn't go as far as to kill his own brother for stealing from him, right?…But, what about his partner? No, that was too far-fetched.

Parmelio, who had returned as fast as he could when he heard the terrible news, was sad but not devastated, after all his favorite son was Philotas, but he had made sure that his younger son had a magnificent funeral. In the General's opinion, the one who had cried more over Hektor's tomb had been Nikanor, because Philotas couldn't have been more indifferent.

Hephaistion came back to reality when he felt Alexander's hands on his butt, and his fingers playfully teasing him.

- You can't be serious –said the General laughing, guessing his intentions.

- Why not? –the King kissed the back of his head, and caressed his beloved's cheek.

- And the envoys? –he outlined Hephaistion's lips with his fingers, and took a deep breath to enjoy the smell of his hair.

- I'm the King and Pharaoh, and the son of Zeus-Ammon –he said with an arrogant smile, taking his fingers inside his General's mouth and Hephaistion licked him— They can wait.

It had been a while since the last time they could enjoy a moment alone, not because they didn't want to, but thanks to the multiple things the King had to attend at Egypt as their new Pharaoh. They had lost almost 2 months on their trip to Siwah, and after that Alexander had been unusually silent and distant. Hephaistion didn't want to ask what had the oracle said, and, for his part, he didn't tell the King about his own experience there, not because he wanted to keep it as a secret, but he didn't understand what had happened.

So far, his best explanation was that the high priest had drugged them with some kind of incense, but the General was sure that, if he said that aloud, he would upset Alexander.

Hephaistion wriggling under his King's touch when he felt his wet fingers inside him and raised his hips, languidly and obediently, the sheet slipped and swirled at his sides. That was enough to make every fiber in Alexander's body burn.

The King took him by the hips and leaned closer, gently stroking him and massaging his butt, dipping their fingers into the soft skin. Hephaistion rested his cheek against the sheets, and turned, as he could, to see Alexander. The General bit his lip, feeling the King's length making his way inside him, slowly, he relaxed and took the sheets with force, softly moaning. He could feel his face burning, the silky locks of his hair over his half closed eyes, and all his body shuddered every time Alexander moved deeper.

For the King, the feeling of being inside his beloved was addictive, he could never get tired of having him so close, not knowing where his own body ended and the other's started. To know that Hephaistion was only his, that only he could make him feel like this was something that made the King happy at the same time it inflamed all his senses.

- Alex…_Nnn_…that…feels…so good…—Hephaistion was panting, not bothering to lower his voice, which served as an aphrodisiac for the King, who moved with force, more and more faster, encouraged by the sensual moans of the General.

Alexander loved his voice, to hear him moan so needy under him aroused the King in a way he wouldn't have thought possible; Hephaistion's voice choked with pleasure, his sighs, his rapid breathing, every sound that came from his throat, sent sparks through his body.

His beloved felt his body sinking in the mattress at each thrust, he repeated the King's name like a mantra and closed his eyes for a moment, concentrated in feeling and enjoying the friction between them. It was like touching the sky. He opened his eyes again, and, through the locks of his hair he saw Achilles standing at the door. Hephaistion opened his eyes in complete horror. His first impulse was to move away from Alexander, but the King, completely oblivious to what was happening, took him with force by the hips.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know I'm evil, but again I didn't have time to finish the third chapter :P (sorry!) Also I noticed that I owe you all a vampire chapter, I'm working on it, I promise. Please, leave a nice review, please? -big puppy eyes-


	117. Chapter 116

**Hello dear readers!**

As always I don't have enough words to thank you for your constant support. I just noticed that, tomorrow will be a year since I started posting my story, and I wouldn't have been able to reach this far without you. Thank you!

**Hello So**: Oww! I was missing you, it's so great to read another of your wonderful messages ^^ Hehe, don't worry, I don't mind your English, and I truly appreciate that you took the time to write to me. Ohhh! You are going to read more about Achilles in this chapter, trust me; of course I think Aki is an angel ^^ I love that kid very much, thank you for your kind words.

**Hi Cathleen**: Hehe, yes, poor Aki is still far too young for this, but trust me, Alex and Phai will be more traumatized than he XD Nooo! Really? I didn't think I'll be such an evil mastermind ^^ but sadly it will take a while before you know the real meaning of the high priest's words. Hugs back!

**Dear Mema**: Thank you so much! ^^ I'm so happy to read that you like that crazy chapter about Siwah. I truly wanted to write something original ^^ because is a very well known anecdote, and this idea struck me while playing this videogame God of War XD can you believe it? I couldn't stop smiling after reading your message, really, really thank you.

**Hola Phaisty:** Thank you! (blush) You made my day with your message ^ It took me a while to write about Aki finding his 2 dads in their "intimate moment", but I didn't forget ;) Owww! Thank you, you like my Behind the Music ^_^ I was laughing alone like an idiot while writing it, so its great to know you like it too. Yes, poor Hektor, but here I followed the real history, as you know, and he had to die. Thanks, as I said, I truly wanted to write this famous anecdote of the oracle in the most original way. I'm glad you like it and I hope you'll like this chapter too.

**CHAPTER 108**

Hephaistion kept staring at his son wishing that Achilles would disappear at any moment. It was the most bizarre situation of his entire life, he felt trapped between 2 powerful emotions that he thought were impossible to mix: arousal and embarrassment. His whole body was still burning, shuddering under the waves of pleasure that each thrust gave him, but he felt like ice running inside him, watching those innocent uneven eyes on both of them, without understanding the meaning of that scene.

Several things happened too fast and at the same moment. The General saw his son almost at the same time the King thrust savagely one last time, moaned loudly, and finally found his release inside him, bending to the front, panting and still holding him by the hips.

- Daddy? –Achilles's voice appeared to be amplified several times, ringing in their ears in an everlasting echo.

That single word stopped Alexander so abruptly, that is was as if someone would have hit him. How long have been since the General saw the little Prince standing at the door? Maybe just 3 seconds, but for Hephaistion were like 3 hours, the longest 3 seconds of his life.

It was a very bizarre scene. Alexander kneeled behind Hephaistion, fully dressed, his magnificent cloak covering part of his beloved's back, which served like some kind of censorship, the General completely naked under him with his hips up and Achilles standing a few paces from them. Someone had to say something, and Hephaistion tried to squeeze his brain to find the right words, if there was such thing as "the right words" in a situation like this, but it was Alexander who spoke first.

- What the hell are you doing here? –exclaimed the King alarmed, making the boy to jump scared. He covered his beloved so quickly that he appeared to be extinguishing a fire; he pulled all the sheets and blankets over his General, while arranging his own clothes, moving away and increasing Achilles confusion.

- Kallisthenes told me I should come and look for you because we are receiving some envoys…–Hephaistion sat down, feeling like a virgin seeing naked for the first time, and saw with horror how Achilles walked to them.

- Get out! –exclaimed Alexander, interrupting his Prince, still panting and, judging by tone of his voice, as embarrassed as his beloved. This was a strange situation for the King because he wasn't used to feel embarrassment; anger, jealousy, sadness yes, but not embarrassment and he truly didn't know how to deal with this. He was the all powerful commander and King of the most deadly army in the world, and now, he felt terrible lost in front a 5 years old boy.

- Why? –asked Achilles without understanding what had he done wrong. He had been several times in the King's bedroom, he had even slept with both of them, so, what was the problem now?

- Because you shouldn't be here –the King was raising his voice, he was nervous, but contrary to Hephaistion whose face was so red that it appeared to glow, he was speaking very quickly and loudly. Alexander was one step to be angry, and emotion he knew how to manage, and with which he felt more comfortable.

Achilles frowned.

- Why not?…What are you doing? –the boy moved his eyes from Alexander to Hephaistion and again to Alexander, trying to figure out why were they acting so weird and what was happening when he arrived.

- Nothing –said both at the same time confusing him even more. The King and his General were like 2 scared teenagers whose parents had just found them in bed.

The boy crossed his arms in a very good imitation of Hephaistion when he was upset.

- You told me that, whenever I have I doubt, I could ask you –said Achilles and both regretted the day they said that.

- Yes, and I also told you to knock before coming in –Alexander answered at once.

- I knocked but you didn't answer.

Hephaistion puffed out, this was already bad and they were making it worst.

- All right, Aki –said the General, brushing his hair behind his ear and trying to calm down the savage beating of his heart. He was going to regret what he was going to say but it was necessary—What do you want to know?

- What were you doing? –the boy insisted.

_That question again_ –thought the General in complete dismay. Alexander opened his mouth to answer but his beloved took him by the arm to stop him. He was sure the King was going to screw things up.

- What did you see? –Alexander saw Hephaistion impressed; he had to admit that was a clever question.

- Mm…—Achilles took a moment to think of it, cocking his head—I saw dad over you …—the boy laughed—You looked kind of dumb –Hephaistion puffed again feeling his face burning— And both were making funny noises…dad was screaming like a girl.

Even if the General didn't want to laugh, he couldn't restrain himself, even less watching Alexander's expression of indignity.

- I do not scream like a girl –the King complained—Why are you laughing?

His beloved shook his head and took a deep breath, he was nervous and his laugh was starting to sound hysterical.

- Aki, have you…seen your aunt Eni kissing Leon? –he was sure his son hadn't seen him and Alexander because he didn't like to kiss the King in front of the boy.

Achilles moved his head up and down.

- Yes, and I also saw Kyors kissing Glycon outside the tent at night –that didn't make the General happy, he would have to talk to Kyros about this.

He knew that, since they were living in a military camp, the little Prince was exposed to things that no boy of that age should see: from horrible wounds, acts of cruelty, bad words, to the very cheeky sexual behavior of some of the men. In this he was like Alexander. The royal palace with King Philip's banquets, which usually ended in orgies, and with Queen Olympias' ceremonies to the God Dionysus was the worst place for a child, and Alexander had been a very precocious boy.

But, even if Hephaistion knew he was naïve, he would try to assure that his son had the most normal childhood he could have in this situation, one like his own with his extremely loving parents.

- Did your aunt say something about that? Kissing, I mean –Hephaistion wanted to know, hopping that his sister could be of some help in this awkward moment.

- Well –Achilles thought for a moment—She said that you kiss someone you love to show how much you love that someone.

- Yes, and…well…—Hephaistion stammered—What we were doing was…something similar.

The boy frowned.

- You weren't kissing.

- No, but, its another way to show that you love someone –said Alexander confusing his Prince even more.

- I don't get it –he shook his head—You love daddy?

- Yes, Aki –said the King smiling—Just like your ancestor Achilles loved Patroklus.

- But, uncle Leon told me Achilles and Patroklus were friends, like Cyrus and me –in that moment Alexander wanted to strangle Leonnatos—Do you kiss your friends too?

- No, Aki, you don't kiss your friends on the mouth –said Hephaistion, he was going to have a headache.

- Achilles and Patroklus weren't just friends –the King explained—Patroklus was the most important person for Achilles, he was his lover.

- Soooo…they were married?

- No –what was Alexander going to do now?—Two men can't get married.

- Why not? –the King ran a hand through his face.

- Because it's not correct.

- You are doing something wrong?

- No Aki, but you can only marry a woman –said Hephaistion.

- I don't get it –the Prince made a pout and the General smiled.

- Listen Aki, I promise you'll get this when you are older –Hephaistion caressed his head—Now, be a good boy and wait outside.

- But…

- Achilles, your father gave you an order –said the King, he pampered the boy a lot but something he didn't tolerate was disobedience.

The little Prince wanted to keep asking but, thanks to Kleitos, he knew when was enough, and he did as he was told, stopping at the entrance to see them one last time.

- That was so awkward –Hephaistion sighing in relief.

- I'm going to kill the guards –said Alexander, falling on his back once the boy left them alone, closing the door behind him—This is the second time, first Ptolemy and now Aki.

- If I can say something in the defense of my men, Ptolemy scared them saying he had an urgent message –said his General laying at his side and cuddling against him amid the rustling of the sheets.

- Urgent message my ass, he never told me what he wanted –Hephaistion laughed softly, embracing him.

- Oh, I know what he wanted –he said kissing the King's shoulder.

- Really? What was it?

- He made a bet with Kleitos –the General kept talking, a soft whisper, against Alexander's skin, sliding his lips down his arm while his finger walked over his inner thigh, all the way up under his chiton—Kleitos challenged him to interrupt us in the middle of our love making.

- You are kidding me! –exclaimed the King, his cheeks starting to burn when he felt his beloved's long fingers sliding through his thigh and his wet kisses on his arm. It never ceased to amaze him the power that Hephaistion had over him, and maybe, not even the General himself was aware that, if he wished so, he could easily manipulate him, and not because the King was a fool, but because he loved him so much that he would do anything for him.

- No, I'm not –the General brushed his arm with his nose—Leon told me –he heard Alexander sighing and moaning softly while his hand played in his most intimate part, stripping away all his defenses.

The King spread his legs slightly for his General and Hephaistion left a trail of soft kisses through his arm, listening how his breathing quickened.

- We should lock the door –Alexander sighed making his beloved laugh.

- So, nobody else would hear the almighty King screaming like a girl? –his beloved teased him and Alexander narrowed his eyes.

- You are not funny…—but before he could start complaining Hephaistion kissed him, successfully ending with the argument. The General slid over him, still kissing him, until he rested between his legs, and Alexander bent his knees up, feeling his beloved rocking his hips against him, when Eumenes called the King from outside.

Both growled angrily.

- You know what? –his beloved moved away from him and sat down—Go to receive your envoys and I'll see you tonight.

The King took a moment to think this, seriously considering if he could make them wait more, but, at the end, he shook his head. Eumenes was capable of staying outside his door, waiting like a vulture, and that thought was more than enough to kill anybody's passion. Alexander sat in front of his General and kissed him one last time before standing up.

- I'll try to go as soon as I can to your house –he was going to leave when Hephaistion took him by the arm, pulled him and kissed him again, making the King smile against his lips.

Your immortality will cost you, you'll have to pay with the life of your dearest…

The high priest's words had had the King extremely silent since they came back from Siwah, he was worried, he couldn't imagine his life without Hephaistion and he was not willing to sacrifice him. But…in those moments, feeling his lips over his own, his warm breath hitting his skin it was impossible to believe that something could happen to his beloved.

- I love you –said Alexander holding his gaze and Hephaistion kissed him again.

- Alex…if you don't leave now –the General whispered between kisses—I will not be able to let you go.

The King laughed softly.

Alexander had a very busy day before him. The Athenians delegation came, once again, with the request for the release of their fellow countrymen who had been captured at the battle of the Granicus, but in previous occasions, they hadn't had any luck and the King had refused to grant their request. Alexander sat listening to the Athenians pleading their cause with Achilles sitting at his right side and Eumenes taking notes at his left. He had insisted in bringing the boy to the audience because, when he was about his age, he had received alone a Persian envoy, that had came to Pella to see King Philip; and he wanted to prepare his Prince to be his worthy successor.

Listening to the endless speech of Diophantus, the King thought how quickly the time had passed. Three years! Three years since the battle of the Granicus, three years since the last time he was at Pella; it wasn't much time but, for him, it looked like a lifetime. It was as if his life at the royal palace was now something so distant that it appeared to have happened to someone else.

His campaign in Thrace, the destruction of Thebes…even the murder of King Philip, everything appeared to have happened many many years ago.

The Chians and Rhodians, for their part, didn't come with requests but with complains about the Macedonian garrisons left at their cities. The King listened in silence, and, this time, he adopted a very different approach. He acceded to the Athenians request and paid special attention to all the complaints assuring the envoys that he would issue orders to remedy this plight. Alexander's situation had changed, and he knew that, if he wanted to continue his campaign further into Persian territory, he needed to assure that the Greeks were in peace.

He had enough with the Spartan King Agis at the moment, his mind recalling the urgent dispatch from Antipater, informing him that now, Agis was in open revolt and he and his brother Agesilaus had managed to capture Crete.

- What else are we going to do father? –asked Achilles formally, following the King through the streets of Tyre. They had spent almost the entire morning hearing the envoys and the boy was hungry, but he didn't ask for food, he would wait until Alexander mentioned it.

- We have to inspect the fleet –the King still feel a little embarrassed after what had happened that morning, but he was grateful that his Prince hadn't asked more in front of Eumenes—And I have to organize a religious celebration and games in honor to our ancestor Herakles.

- Ah!…Father, can I ask you something? –for a moment Alexander was tempted to say "it depends" but that was childish, and he dismissed the idea.

- What is it, son?

- What is an _erastes_?

- It's an adult man who has a younger male lover –explained the King, fearing where was this heading.

- Ah!…Is daddy your _erastes_? –yes, this was exactly what he feared.

- No, Aki.

- Why not? He is older than you, and you both are men –that seemed logical for Achilles.

- Yes, but we both are adult men now, you can't have an _erastes_ at our age

- Why not?

In that moment, Alexander, for the first time in his life, questioned the Gods: who the hell taught children to ask: "why?" What was he going to say now? To explain a five years old boy that, the _erastes_ was the man with the "active" roll, while the _eromenos_ was the "passive" one and only a young boy could be treated like an _eromenos_ because for an adult man that was the same as degraded himself, was totally out of question.

- Because only young boys need to have an _erastes_ to teach them things –the King was proud of his explanation.

- What things? –he was starting to love Achilles less.

- Aki, what is exactly what you want to know? –the King stopped and faced him.

- I want to know what are you and daddy –Alexander kneeled in front of him.

- That's very simple, son. Your father is the most important person in my life –he answered with intensity.

- So…daddy is like your wife?

- Aki –the King took him by the arms and held his gaze—You can't label everything –the boy made a pout—I promise that you'll understand everything…

- When I grow up –said Achilles crestfallen and Alexander ruffled his hair.

- Come, we are already late –the boy moved his head up and down and followed the King.

Alexander couldn't stop smiling. Excellent question, what were he and Hephaistion? When they were boys he never thought about him as his _eromenos_, he was always Hephaistion, he used that name because it was simpler, and people didn't ask so many questions…like Achilles, for example. He had never thought that his beloved degraded himself or that he did that when he let the General had him, but that was not the general opinion. Their relationship was more complicated and deep than this. He didn't like to call him his "lover", but he didn't find another word, one that could actually explain everything that his beloved meant to him. Hephaistion was Hephaistion, his other half, his soul mate.

_But Aki won't understand this_ –he looked at the boy fondly—_In fact, not many people can understand what I feel for him. _

- Alexander! –when the King saw who was calling him his smile disappeared, and, it was replaced by a cold and hard expression. It was no other than Philotas and Alexander had a good idea of why was the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry there—A word with you.

- Not now Philotas –since that night when Hephaistion had confessed him everything he had been thinking what to do with Parmelio's older son. Hektor's death had left him in a difficult position, the most veteran General of the Macedonian army had just lost a son, to accuse his firstborn of blackmailing Hephaistion would only make things more complicated.

He would have to wait, but, that didn't mean he was going to make the _hipparch's_ life an easy one.

- I was informed that half of my baggage is lost –Alexander had to make an effort to not smile.

- I not the quartermaster, Philotas –the King started to walk again—If you have a problem with your baggage ask Eumenes, I don't have time for this.

The _hipparch_ opened his mouth to say something but Alexander had gone. He cursed and kicked a rock and the King laughed. Of course his baggage was lost, he had given instructions to load Philotas' trunks at the end, and many things could happen in those dangerous lands. Yes, he wasn't going to make his life easy and this was only the beginning of a long list of: delays in his payment, the worst rations of food, his personal amphorae of expensive wine ending in the hands of the rank soldiers and many other things.

**XXX**

Hephaistion for his part had a very different day. His grandfather had received a

letter from Nikandros weeks ago, telling him that he and Berenike were coming back that day with a Macedonian squadron of biremes that were carrying new armament and supplies. The General took that day off duty, after leaving Dismas with precise instructions of what was needed to be done, and went with grandfather Demetrios and his brother Lysanias to the harbor.

The place was so crowded that they walked with difficulty, the entire fleet that, they had gathered last year to take Tyre, was anchored there, along with several ships carrying supplies. Men dragging heavy boxes, sacks and packages could be seen everywhere, orders shouted in different languages, especially in Greek, floated in the air and the strong smell of salt and sweat filled their nostrils. It was impossible to walk without stumbling against something and more than once Hephaistion had to apologize for crashing against someone. Two times they got lost before they distinguished the familiar silhouette of Nikandros helping his sister with an extremely big trunk.

- What the hell are you carrying here, Eni? –exclaimed Nikandros, kicking the trunk while their servants took the rest of their things under the supervision of Netikerty.

- Just the necessary…Amyntas! Sophia! Don't run! Come back here –Berenike called her children, who were happily running among the several packages and boxes, laughing and screaming. Some men smiled watching the children, others cursed or shout angrily at them.

Amyntas, Berenike's oldest son who was now almost 8 years old, ran among the people walking with heavy packages following his 5 years old sister, when Hephaistion caught both kids, carrying them between laughs.

- Uncle! –exclaimed Sophia, laughing and screaming.

- My dear children, you are so big…and heavy –said the General carrying them back to where his siblings were waiting. Now that he looked carefully to his niece and nephew he saw that Amyntas looked a lot like his sister, thank to the Gods, only his eyes were like his dead father's, and Sophia was the living image of Leonnatos, the same brown chocolate hair and the same face, but his sister's eyes, dark gray just like his own.

- Grandpa! Phai! Lys! –Berenike exclaimed with a big smile and ran to embrace Lysanias. Hephaistion put the children down.

- How was the trip? How is mom? –asked the General, kissing her cheek when she finally released Lysanias.

- Mom is fine –answered Nikandros, walking to them, he smiled seeing Hephaistion and Lysanias again. He would never admit that aloud but he had missed his brothers.

- She is not fine Nick, she says she is fine which is very different –Berenike scolded him.

- Why? What happened? –asked Lysanias concerned.

Berenike sighed, watching her children running to embrace grandfather Demetrios.

- She is sad, that much is obvious–explained their sister—But mom is acting weird, she doesn't want to go to Athens with aunt Thailea, and didn't want me to stay with her. I told her that the children and I could stay, but she sent me back.

- She sent you back? –asked grandfather frowning—But Antigone didn't want you to come here in the first place.

- I know grandpa, but…mom has this idea that I should be at my husband's side no matter what, because we don't know what the future holds –they fell silent, a strange contrast with the noisy surroundings.

- We didn't want to leave her alone with Cadie –said Nikandros, scratching his head—And, since she didn't want to go to Athens or that Eni stayed with her, I asked mom to come with us.

- Mom? Here? Traveling with the army? –exclaimed Hephaistion as if Nikandros were nuts. It was hard to imagine a woman like his mother traveling with the army as a camp follower; it was no life for her.

- What else what was I suppose to say? –answered his older brother—I didn't want to leave her alone.

- And mom came with you? –Lysanias asked while craning his neck to see the surroundings, but his grandfather slapped the back of his head.

- Don't be ridiculous, Lys –said grandfather Demetrios—A woman like Antigone, a lady like her, doesn't come to a military camp, am I wrong?

Nikandros and Berenike nodded.

- That's right –said Nikandros—Mom said this wasn't a place for her.

- And you left her alone? –asked Hephaistion.

- She didn't give us many choices, Phai –said Berenike, shaking her head—Cadie is with mom and Iokaste, Leon's mother, are taking care of her.

- Lets just hope this war ends quickly and we all can go back home with her –said Nikandros and Hephaistion kept silent.

The General knew better than anybody else that this war wasn't going to end any time soon.


	118. Chapter 117

**CHAPTER 109**

- Where is Aki? –asked Nikandros. They had left Berenike at Leonnatos' house, and after a very emotional reunion, where Leonnatos had been one step of crying for Nikandros utterly amusement, he, Hephaistion and grandfather Demetrios, headed to the General's house, to eat a well deserved meal after a long day.

Hephaistion, the same as other officers, were staying at houses inside Tyre while the rest of the army camped at the mainland; and of course the one who had been left with the worst of all, by Alexander's direct orders, had been Philotas. The General had heard him complaining that his room had a leak that kept dropping on his head.

Now, months after the savage assault and the long siege, the city was slowly coming back to normality thanks to the constant presence of the fleet, the garrison left there and the comings and goings of soldiers; but it was still too soon and several buildings and streets were destroyed.

- Aki is with Alexander, he insisted that his Prince should accompany him to inspect the fleet –explained Hephaistion, playing with a piece of breath between his fingers.

- Mom asked us a lot of questions about him –said his brother, chewing a piece of chicken—She is very glad knowing that he is fine and very happy with you; she even sent him a letter.

- Aki is going to be delighted; our mom is the only mother he has ever known –said the General smiling, his arms resting on the table.

Kyros brought more wine and took the empty dishes. Nikandros smiled.

- You know, Phai? Mom cooked for us her famous chicken with her secret ingredient –he teased him and Hephaistion narrowed his eyes.

- I hate you.

- And it was so damn delicious –the General kicked him under the table, like they did when they were kids and his brother laughed.

- Easy boys! –grandfather Demetrios scolded them.

- Mom sent you and Lys bread –Nikandros continued, successfully calming his brother down.

- And why didn't you say that before?

- Because I ate it –answered his brother without shame and Hephaistion was one step of drawing his sword.

- You did what?

- I was hungry, and mom's bread smelled so good –the General kicked him again and his brother had to stand up quickly to dodge the second kick.

- I said ENOUGH! –their grandfather raised his voice—Zeus, Hades and Poseidon! You are like children…Nick, what news do you have about Agis? –he asked changing the subject and Nikandros sighed, sitting down again.

- In Pella people don't speak about anything else besides Agis –he said, crossing his arms and leaning his back against the chair—The Spartans are urging the Greek cities to join their revolt, but, you'll not believe this, Demades, dad's old friend, managed to convince the Athenians not to join the Spartans, and not to put at Agis' service their powerful fleet.

Grandfather Demetrios laughed softly.

- Good news indeed, Alexander is going to be very happy –he said.

- Yes, but I also heard that Thrace is in revolt too –said Nikandros, alarming Hephaistion.

- Is it true? –his older brother shrugged.

- That's what people are saying I don't know for sure –answered Nikandros—But Cassander was complaining a lot because Alexander doesn't send reinforcements or money and his father can't cope with everything…I saw Antipater once, he looks like one hundred years old.

- I can imagine –whispered Hephaistion.

_I truly hope this is just a rumor because if its true, then Antipater is going to have an even harder time dealing with both, Sparta and Thrace_ –thought the General, sure that Alexander would not send his regent help, the King had left that clear enough time ago.

**XXX**

Berenike was extremely happy to be back and Leonnatos couldn't hide the fact that he had missed her, and his children, more than he thought he would. They spent several days of peace and quite in Tyre, Berenike complaining for the sorry state of her husband and scolding all his slaves and servants. She couldn't believe that, she was gone for a few months, and Leonnatos' cloths were a mess, and he had been eating so bad that 2 times he had fell sick. At the end she decided that men were helpless alone.

One afternoon, when Berenike was tired of sewing back clothes, she went to look for Thais, she had so many things to tell her friend, including the latest gossip in Athens courtesy of her aunt Thailea, but since Leonnatos had spent all his free time with her, she didn't have a chance to do so until now.

- Can you believe it? My Kitty-pon is now one of the _Somatophylakes_ –said Berenike jumping happily while they walked around the city—He told me that Alexander chose him to fill the position left vacant when Arybbas died of an illness in Egypt.

- Those are great news! –Thais smiled, the last rays of light were painting the clouds in a beautiful array of orange and red—Your mother is going to be very happy –those words erased Berenike's smile—What's wrong? –asked a concerned Thais, fearing that she had said something inappropriate.

- I don't think mom is in the mood for this –said Berenike, her hands at her back and her eyes on her feet—She is not crying or anything like that, she smiles and talks with us as if nothing had happened but…mom looks so distant and her smile never reaches her eyes.

- She just lost her husband, it's too soon –said the _hetaira_ and her friend nodded.

- I still can't believe that dad is dead –said Berenike, lifting her head to look at the sky—It seem impossible, my parents were the perfect couple and to see mom alone it's heartbreaking.

- That's how life is Eni…—Thais turned and saw Ptolemy at the distance—Eni, I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go.

Berenike shook her head.

- Don't worry; we'll talk later.

- Health to you! –the _hetaira_ left her and she sighed, watching her friend reaching Ptolemy.

- Yes, I suppose that this is how life is –Berenike whispered.

She looked around, it would be dark soon and she was in the most desolated part of the city, she headed back to Leonnatos' house, lost in her thoughts, still thinking in her mother, the warm welcome from her husband, her children, what was she going to do now and what were they going to have for dinner when she crashed against someone. She lost her balance and almost fell.

- Oh dear Hera, I'm so sor…_YOU_? –Berenike couldn't believe her bad luck: it was Kleitos.

The _hipparch_ was as surprised as she, looking at her with eyes wide open. He was heading back to his own house after spending the day checking the horses of the _Ile Basilike _and the equipment of his unit, thinking about the war, the spoils and what could be Alexander planning for them, when he crashed against the last person he could have expected. He didn't even know she was back.

- What are you doing here? –he asked, voicing his thoughts.

- Me? What are YOU doing here? –asked Berenike, frowning—You are following me, aren't you?

Kleitos laughed truly amused.

- Why on earth would I be doing that? Do you think I don't have more important things to do? –he asked with an arrogant smile that was unnerving Berenike.

- You are an ass.

- Watch that language young lady –the _hipparch_ mocked her and she showed him her middle finger, which only serve to make him laugh even more.

Berenike lifted her head with all the dignity she could gather, and started walking. The Gods must hate her because she couldn't find another explanation to this unfortunate encounter. She was so eager to leave as quickly as possible that Berenike didn't see where was she stepping and she tripped over a rock, falling on her right elbow.

- Ouch! –she cried and Kleitos kneeled at her side.

- Are you all right?

- Leave me alone –Berenike tried to stand up, but her ankle hurt like hell and she fell again. She took her ankle and closed her eyes in pain.

- Let me see that ankle –asked the _hipparch_ with all the patience he could muster.

- Why?

- Because I said so, now shut up and do as I say –it could be his commanding tone or the fact that she was in pain, but Berenike obeyed and Kleitos took her sandal off to find a swallowed ankle. She closed her eyes when he touched her and, as an answer, she punched his arm.

- You are a brute! –Berenike punched him again—That hurts.

- You were hit by an arrow and fell from a horse, and you are complaining for this? –the _hipparch_ shook his head—You'll be fine, its not broken.

Berenike saw with horror how he stood up with all the intentions of leaving.

- Wait! Where are you going? –she asked.

- Back to my house, it's late and soon would be dark –Kleitos explained as if he were talking to a 3 years old girl.

Berenike turned her head both sides and saw nobody around, she couldn't even hear a sound, besides of the insects. She was, literary, in the middle of nowhere.

- You can't go, you can't leave me here –she said, realizing that she couldn't go back by her own and had no way to ask for someone else's help.

- Girl, that's not my problem, besides, to help would mean to carry you in arms, and you don't want me to touch you –she made a pout.

- All right! You can carry me –said Berenike, as if she were doing him a great honor and Kleitos laughed.

- No, I have more important things to do –he gave his back to her and she panicked.

- Wait! Wait, wait! What kind of man leaves a damsel in distress? –said Berenike and he sighed, turning to see her again.

- You truly are noisy, lass.

- Are you going to help me or not?

- Fine, I'll help you but I want something in return –she didn't like this.

- What?

- A kiss.

- Go to hell!

- Fair enough, I hope you enjoy spending the night here.

- WAIT! –Kleitos stopped again. He was playing with her and Berenike knew it but, she also knew that, he was more than capable of leaving her in the middle of a desert street to spend the night with a swallowed ankle that was painfully beating– Fine.

- Fine what?

- You are enjoying this, don't you? –as an answer the _hipparch's_ smile widened. She sighed—I'll kiss you if you take me back to my _husband's_ house –she made a special emphasis on the word "husband."

- Now you have a deal.

Kleitos carried her with ease, almost as if she didn't weighed, and, against her will, Berenike blushed intensely. She had fresh in her memory that night she had spent with him, more than a year ago, and even if she was unwilling to admit it, a small part inside her, her irrational and wild part, was dying to feel him again. Berenike closed her eyes with force; she needed to stop thinking those things.

They arrived at Leonnatos' house and, before Berenike could say something, Kleitos kissed her. She could feel every inch of her body burning and, without noticing, she opened her mouth and moan softly. Nobody had kissed her like that, Leonnatos was very sweet and loving, but his kisses didn't have such fire. Just when she was starting to enjoy it, he put her down and patted her shoulder.

- Health to you girl!

_Wait…what?_ –for a moment Berenike didn't know where she was or what had just happened. And the _hipparch_ had disappeared as if he had dissolved in the shadows—_He is going to drive me crazy. _

**XXX**

_We didn't stay at Tyre for long, Alexander was eager to continue his advance further into Persian territory, and, in a matter of weeks, the army were moving through north-east Syria, reaching Thapsacus for the King's 26 birthday. The heat was horrible, especially for all of us who were carrying battle equipment, but at least there were sufficient water supplies along the way. We took the route of the Phoenician coast to Seleucia, the same route that years later the Romans: Crassus, Trajan and Julian followed when they tried to attack the Parthians._

_We stayed at Thapsacus several weeks planning the next strategy to follow against Darius. And one night…_

- My scouts came back with a very interesting report –said Alexander, pacing around his study while his beloved watched carefully the maps in front of him.

- About what? –asked Hephaistion, taking another lamp to see better.

- Darius' men destroyed all the bridges of the Euphrates –he explained—And not only that, he sent a detachment of cavalry to guard all the possible cross points to stop us.

The General lifted his head to see him.

- You don't look concerned –he observed.

- I'm not, I have a plan –the King smiled—I'm going to built 2 bridges, on the least likely places, as fast as I can to take the Persians by surprise.

Hephaistion nodded slowly.

- It's not a bad idea, but you need to send someone really capable to accomplish that…I suppose that you are sending Artorios, if there is an engineer that can built 2 bridges in record time, he is the one –said the General.

- Yes, I thought that too, but I need to send also an officer.

- Perdikkas is really good.

- I have never doubted that but I want to send my best officer –said Alexander and Hephaistion frowned.

- If you are thinking in sending Krateros…

- I was thinking in sending you –the King laughed softly and his General closed his mouth immediately.

- Oh! –that was all that Hephaistion could say, he felt like a fool in those moments.

Alexander walked to him and rested both hands on his shoulders, leaning to the front to smell his hair.

- It's a dangerous mission, you will have to deal with the Persians if they find out what we are doing –he whispered against his hair.

- I know, but I can take care of myself –said the General, sure of every word. Alexander took his fingers to his neck and slid them up and down, feeling his fingertips beating against his beloved's smooth skin.

- I have a hunch of what is Darius planning –the King said suddenly—I can't explain why but…I think he is trying to corner me at Cunaxa.

Hephaistion dropped his head back to look at him.

- Alex, this time I don't agree with you –he said—That would be foolish even for Darius, why would he even think of that?

- Because in that place Artaxerxes II defeated young Cyrus and his army, which included the 10 thousand of Xenophon –the General turned to face him, resting his arm on the back of his chair.

- Exactly! It's too obvious –Hephaistion insisted—Who haven't heard about that battle? Besides, if he is planning to set you a trap there, what makes him think that you are heading to Cunaxa in the first place? He is expecting that you do what he wants, and that is a dangerous assumption.

- Honestly Phai, after what you have seen of Darius, do you think he is not foolish enough to do this? –the question left his beloved thinking—He is waiting for me there, I'm sure of that, he knows I'm heading to Babylon, just like young Cyrus did once. Besides, he had a cavalry squadron following my moves, why do you think?

- Because…if you change the route and don't go straight to Cunaxa, he would be informed and would be able to follow you –said the General, weighing his words carefully.

- Yes, Phai.

- Well, that has sense…

The King saw the maps on the table and ran his finger over one.

- What are you looking for? –he wanted to know.

- Oh!, nothing especial, I just want to know if a place exist –Hephaistion brushing his hair back. Again, his hair was long and he would gladly cut it but the King had made such a drama last time that he had no heart to do it.

- What place? –now Alexander was curious.

- Gaugamela –since the General had that strange dream he had been looking for that place. He was sure Darius was waiting the King there, but he wasn't sure if Gaugamela was a place, a zone, a city, a town a river, a mountain…and so far he hadn't found anything useful.

- Why are you looking that? –it was a simple question with a very complicated answer.

- I…dreamed about it, and I don't know what it means –said Hephaistion, eyes resting again on the maps.

- You dreamed? Like those dreams where you see the future? –asked Alexander, very interested in this. He was addicted to omens.

- Something like that.

- And what happened at this place?

- I…I don't know, I mean –the General closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again—Alex, I'm not a seer or anything like that. I just have a very strange dream where someone mentioned that something big was going to happen at this place. That's all –the King looked a little disappointed—But I promise that, if I find something I'll tell you immediately.

- Fine –Alexander sat down at his side—Phai.

- Mm?

- You never told me what do you think about Harpalus –said Alexander and Hephaistion frowned.

In the last days the King had made many administrative changes, one, for example was to remove Arimmas, the viceroy of Syria, because of his terrible job supplying the army, and other, very important, was to name Harpalus as his treasurer.

_I haven't mention Harpalus in a while, have I? Well, his case is a strange one. Harpalus was Alexander's childhood friend, you must remember him, he was at Mieza studying with us…well, "studying" is a very strong word for him. He was wasting Aristotle's time and later, he was exiled for giving Alexander ridiculous advices regarding Pixodarus' marriage proposal for Philip Arrhidaeus, Alexander's half brother, do you remember? _

_Alexander always had a soft spot for his friends, and he gave splendid things to all the 4 friends that had been exiled after the Pixodarus' affair, for example, Ptolemy became one of the Somatophylakes years later, Erigyius was the commander of the allied cavalry, and his brother, Laomedon, was in charge of the war prisoners thanks to his fluent Persian. Harpalus had a lot of health problems and thanks to this he never served in the army, he had the post of quarter-master-general before suddenly disappearing. _

_There were many rumors around him and his strange behavior but the truth was that he was at Athens as Alexander's spy, and, as soon as he came back, he was named treasurer. I never liked him, but I wasn't going to criticize the King's decisions. It was his army, his kingdom and his money. _

- I said nothing because you already know what I think about Hapalus –said Hephaistion after a long and uncomfortable silence.

Alexander sighed.

- He is not that bad.

- Alex, he is your friend and you are the King, you can do whatever you want, but, if you want to hear my opinion, I think you did a terrible mistake in giving a man like Harpalus a post when he is going to have direct access to all the war spoils and gold –said the General dead serious—But you don't like when people speak ill about your friends, so I won't say another word about this.

The King shook his head.

- Fair enough…—he looked at his beloved in silence for a moment—I saw Perdikkas today, he is acting really weird.

- I noticed that too –said Hephaistion, happy to change the subject—I hope he is not in any kind of trouble…you know who has been acting weird too? My sister.

- How so?

- I don't know, its as if she were hiding something, but I could be wrong –said the General—The only one who knows immediately what's wrong with her, or with any of us, is mom –Alexander took his hand and caressed the palm with his fingers.

- Maybe Eni is just sad for your father.

- I truly hope so…where do you want me to go to the Euphrates? –the King didn't answer immediately, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of Hephaistion's skin.

- The day after tomorrow –his beloved nodded.

_As things turned out Alexander was right and Darius was even more foolish than I thought. The Great King was planning to attack the Macedonian army at Cunaxa, using almost the same strategy that Artaxerxes II used against his younger brother, he even ordered to built scythe-chariots like the ones used by Artaxerxes II. _

Mazaeus, the governor of Babylon, was the Persian in charge of the cavalry squadron that was following every move of the Macedonian army. "Fast mounted scouts were at once sent out to reconnoitre all the main crossing points; these would report back to an advance force under Mazaeus, who would in turn notify Darius himself"(1) It was such a perfect plan that it was doom to fail.

Even if Mazaeus desired with all his heart the success of his mission, thanks to Darius' offer of giving him his daughter Stateira in marriage, things weren't going to be as they planned.

The main body of the Persian army was about 100 thousand men; such a large group was extremely difficult to move fast and the Great King was so sure that Alexander would go straight to Cunaxa than didn't bother to take other precautions.

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 283

**A/N:** I owe you several explanations. As you have noticed we are reaching the battle of Gaugamela and, since I want it to be perfect, it's taking me time to research, and I'm also researching a lot for the next vampire chapters. So, I'll try my best to post, as usual, the beginning of the battle next Wednesday, but I can't promise.

Thanks again for reading and please, after a year I would really love to hear what do you think of this story so far, pretty please be brutally honest with me ^^


	119. Vampire Memoires, book VIII

**Hello everybody!**

T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U! ^_^ Thank you all for your wonderful messages, and support. This time this chapter has a especial dedication to dear Gif ^^ _Grazie_!

**Hello Mema**: Thank you, you are very sweet ^^ This is truly a surprise, the last thing I thought when I started to write was that it would take me so long to finish this story XD I never thought I'll have more than 100 chapters, and certainly I didn't think that a year later I would be still here. Thank you! I'll give my best to complete this story ^^ I'm so glad you like the last chapter, this time it's taking me a little longer to finish the next ones, but next week I hope we'll be at the beginning of the battle of Gaugamela.

**Hi Phaisty**: Oww! (blush) I'm soooo happy to read you like "The Talk" with Aki. I spent the whole week trying to think as a 5 years old boy, and I was truly afraid to disappoint you, after all I made you wait a lot for this. So, as you can see, you made me very a very happy person ^^ Hahaha! I wanted to do something with Philotas, but, since I can't execute him now, this was my best option ^^ Thank you, thank you and thank you! I really love your messages :D

**Dear Cathleen**: THANK YOU! I always laugh when I read that someone laugh with my silly jokes XD Poor Alexander but, come how, I like a lot to mess with him ^^ I think your professor is right, I have always thought that, in ancient times, people didn't have much time to think about themselves, and therefore didn't have words to explain many emotions. Besides, the relationship I wanted to create for Alexander and Hephaistion is, in many aspects, a modern one, so, it was extremely difficult for the rest to understand them.

**Warning**: This is an **–M–** Chapter, but not for what you are thinking, this time the vampire chapter is a little cruel. So, you are warned.

**A/N:** I based this chapter in the amazing novel by Santiago Posteguillo _"Las Legiones Malditas"_ (The Cursed Legions) about the life of Scipio the Africanus and his war against Hannibal Barca. As always, all the info about Vampires is based in White Wolf's Vampire the Masquerade.

* * *

**FIELD OF GLORY Pt I**

_How strong a will _

_How long to kill _

_The Vampire's out to play _

_He's going for his prey _

_How wise the decisions _

_How clear of a mind with perfect precision _

_The aim it will find _

_Removing a tyrant _

_The vampire on its track_

(Rammstein, _Vampire_)

_Sicily, 205 B.C. _

_You may think that being a vampire is absolutely great: we don't age, we don't die and we have such extraordinary abilities that some call us "gods." Yes, that all is good but, when one doesn't age, you face another problem, just as: how to explain this to the rest of the mortals that surround you? Some Children of Kaine choose to live completely apart from the mortals, some made their havens in graveyards, others dwell in forests, caves, mountains or jungles like wild animals… but many others, like me, choose the hard way: to coexist with mortals._

_The best example of this are the members of the Ventrue clan, like Camilla, the one who controlled Rome since the early days of the Republic to the ultimate fall of the Empire. _

_As I told you, I stayed at my Sire's haven, in what is now Bulgaria, during my first years of no-life, after that, I returned to Pella but I had to travel a lot if I didn't want to raise suspicious about me. From time to time I like to be alone, living in the most isolated places but, other times, I crave for human contact. Many members of my clan, Tzimisce, only look for humans when they want to "experiment" with them. I won't deny it, I have done that too…after all you can't learn Vicissitude without practice, and I have done things that would make you faint. Never forget that, now, I am a Demon. _

_That year, 205 B.C. found me in Sicily, I had a very lucrative business importing goods from the Kingdom of the Parthians; in my mortal days' was called the Persian Empire. I knew the zone, as you can well imagine, so it didn't took me long to find safe routes. I only treated with Greeks and Romans, I never made business in Carthage even if my partner insisted on it tirelessly, after all, what better market than the Carthaginian? _

_But you know what happened to me in that Phoenician city. I never liked it as I don't like the members of the Brujah clan, the ones who control Carthage. As you can well imagine, both vampire clans: Brujah and Ventrue hated…hate, each other, and I can assure you that the Punic wars started thanks to this hatred and rivalry. What? Do you really think that vampires, immortals as we are, never mix with human politics? Think again, many of the great wars started because a Child of Kaine was involved. _

_But again, I'm changing the subject. At that time, I was only 150 years old, it had been only a little more than one century since I died in Ecbatana, and I hadn't met Anaxagoras yet, Lucius wasn't born, and it will have to pass another thousand years before Eric opened his eyes in this world. _

_I was alone, but I was fine with it. _

_That night of April I was in bed with one of the richest men that were left in Syracuse, after the extremely long and cruel siege the Romans had put on the city 7 years ago under the orders of General Marcus Claudius Marcellus. That was a pretty famous siege thanks to Archimedes, a very clever Greek mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor, and astronomer who created several artifacts to keep the Roman ships away from the walls of his city. Sadly, a Roman Legionary killed him by mistake. _

— You have to go already? –asked Icetas, kissing Hephaistion's naked back. His perfect skin, always cold, was addictive and the Syracusain couldn't take his hands off him.

The Macedonian smiled. He had been seeing Icetas for a month now, and even if he wasn't the smartest man on the planet, the Syracusain was attractive and, in Hephaistion's words, he entertained him, worshiping him almost as if he were the incarnation of a God. The Tzimisce could not complain.

— You were the one who arrived late tonight and I have things to do –he stood up as if he were a King dismissing a subject, leaving a very horny Icetas behind. The Macedonian never spent the whole with him, why would he? He didn't considered Icetas important enough.

— I couldn't come earlier –said the Syracusain puffing out, rolling to rest on his back among the sheets of that soft bed—It was the Roman Consul's fault –he let his eyes admire Hephaistion's wonderful body while he got dress.

— What Roman Consul? Caecilius Metellus? –Icetas saw, spellbound, how the fine fabric of the Macedonian's chiton slid through his body, covering him, slowly, caressing his skin and making Icetas' body burn again.

— N-no –he said as soon as he could speak again—The new Consul, Publius Cornelius Scipio; he called an assembly of all the knights in the city, I included of course. Apparently, he wants to invade Africa and was looking for a suitable cavalry squadron to help him against the Carthaginians.

Hephaistion froze.

_That name_ –he thought. The face of his friend, dead now for a hundred years, came to him.

— And, are you going with him to Africa? –asked the Macedonian, brushing his long hair with his fingers, pretending that this conversation didn't matter to him more than next day's weather.

— Of course not!, we agreed to train his men and give them our horses and equipment –said Icetas, outraged—Can you imagine? I? Fighting for the same Romans that plundered our city and took our works of art to Rome?

Hephaistion said nothing; he couldn't care less about that.

— Did the Consul only come looking for a cavalry squadron? –he wanted to know.

— No, in fact, he came looking for the Cursed Legions –explained the Syracusain.

— The what? –Hephaistion turned to look at him.

— You have never heard of the Roman Legions defeated by Hannibal at the battle of Cannae? –asked Icetas, amused that, for once, he knew something the Macedonian ignored.

— I heard of that battle.

_Who hasn't?_ –thought Hephaistion. The battle where Hannibal defeated 8 Legions, an army of almost 80,000 men with only 40, 000. He had even heard people who claimed that, this victory at Cannae, was even superior to Alexander's victory at Gaugamela…He had his doubts.

— Well –the Syracusain sat on the bed, not bothering to cover his nakedness—The Legions that survived that day are the V and the VI, now known as the Cursed Legions, and they were exiled here, near Lilibaeum. My father told me that they can't return to Italy until Hannibal is defeated.

Hephaistion smiled.

_Until Hannibal is defeated_ –he thought. It had been 13 years since the Carthaginian crossed the Alps and no Roman army had been capable of defeating him.

— And if these Legions are exiled, why is the Consul looking for them? –now the Macedonian was curious.

— Ah! Scipio defeated Hannibal's brother, Hasdrubal, in Hispania, and now he is planning to take the war to Carthage –Icetas explained—He wants to invade Africa but, I heard, the Senate didn't agree that this is the best course of action, they insist in fighting Hannibal on Italian soil, and, at the end, they agreed to let the Consul come here, but without the Consular Legions. So, he is going to use the Cursed Legions and every volunteer he can get.

_This Scipio is more and more interesting; maybe I should meet him_ –thought the Macedonian amused.

**XXX**

Sometimes, Hephaistion liked to forget what he had become; sometimes he liked to think that he was immortal but that nothing more had changed. It was true, he couldn't go out in the sunlight, but by now he was used to it, he had more time existing as a Child of Kaine than as a mortal, and he had stopped longing for the warmth of the day. But, it was at times like this, when he saw the blood running freely at his feet, covering the floor of this small and hidden room in the basement of his house, that reality struck him with the same ferocity of an enemy sword.

He was not the same Hephaistion that once had rode at the side of his beloved King, now, there was something else living inside him, a strange force, voice, need, urge…that whispered at night, sometimes, softly almost like a lover, others shouting, demanding. Now he knew that this was called "the Beast", the curse of every vampire, the need to kill, to taste blood, to became a remorseless predator.

He was sitting on a wooden chair, his arms resting on his thighs, his hair loose, falling at each side of his face. In front of him was a man, arms chained to the wall behind him, his whole body covered in clean wounds, terrible, made by someone who knew what he was doing with cold surgical precision. He was moaning in pain, and the blood running through his wounds, not enough to kill him, frightened him, seeing how his life escape from him little by little.

— You don't let me think –whispered Hephaistion with calm, tired of hearing the moans and shouts of the man in front of him. He looked directly at him and attached the skin of his lips to silence the man.

_Now I'm a Tzimisce, and as I said, you can only learn Vicissitude with practice. All of us, the Children of Kaine, hear the voice of the Beast, but its more difficult for some clans to ignore it. I always feel better after drinking blood, and, about my experiments…well, I enjoy them more than I like to admit, and because of this, I try to avoid them, I don't want that, when Alexander wakes up, he find a monster._

Hephaistion heard footsteps and knew it was his ghoul, Dion. He approached carefully, knowing his master didn't like to be interrupted, but he had an important message.

— What is it? –asked the Macedonian without looking at him, and his ghoul kneeled at his side. Hephaistion wasn't cruel to him, but, when he was in this dark mood, it always scared him.

— Master, you have a message from the Roman Consul –that caught Hephaistion's attention.

— Let me see it –Dion handed him a letter, feeling extremely uneasy in the presence of the poor man in chains and bleeding a few paces from them.

The Macedonian saw the seal, taking his time before opening the letter. He found a neat and clear handwriting, probably the work of a clerk but, the signature at the end was what made him smile, a sweet smile that looked terrible out of place in this scenario.

I had planned to look for a chance to meet Scipio, but he found me first. He requested my presence in his house as soon as possible, and those words made me smile. Technically, I was in no obligation of obeying him, not even if Sicily was now under Roman rule, but I was curious.

— Who brought this? –asked Hephaistion, without looking at his ghoul.

— A slave, master.

— Is he still here?

— Yes master, he was ordered to wait for your answer –said Dion at once.

— Good, tell him –the Macedonian folded the letter—I'll go tomorrow night.

His ghoul bowed his head and left, grateful that he no longer had to be in the same room with that poor bastard with his lips attached. Dion had seen other ghouls with Tzimisce masters, and he couldn't complain, he didn't, Tzimisce were cruel and liked to deform his ghouls into creatures of nightmares, but Hephaistion was even kind with him. But, he was always careful to not enrage his master.

_Next night, I walked to Scipio's house at Syracuse, thinking really hard what could he possibly want with me. The entire city knew two things about me: that I was very rich and that I had a very "scandalous" sexual behavior. For a moment, I considered the possibility that maybe the Consul wanted to meet me because of my so renowned beauty, but I dismissed the idea almost as quickly as I had summoned it._

Hephaistion was admitted inside a beautiful house, the steward didn't lose time and took him to his master's study, asking him to wait there. He didn't mind, on the contrary, that gave him time to walk around the place 6and6 6g6e6t6 6an idea of what kind of person he was. It had been a while since the last time he was so interested in someone, and, as his eyes wandered through the multiple scrolls arranged in baskets and wall niches, his mind recalled his friend again and again: the little time they had spent together and the many letters Scipio had sent to him for over a decade of military campaign in Asia.

It had been so long since he thought about his friend with this intensity…

What kind of man would be this Scipio? He had heard so many things, about his conquests and victories in Hispania, the epic battle for Carthage Nova where the now Consul, at his 25 years old, took the city in just 6 days with only 2 Legions. The kind of achievement that only his beloved King was capable of.

From what he could see, this Scipio was also an admirer of the theater, there were many works of Greek playwrights in his study, but, on his desk was an opened roll containing the last work of the Roman playwright Plautus.

— _Miles Gloriosus_ –he read aloud. Hephaistion smiled. He had heard of that play and had made him laugh to tears, remembering Ptolemy, because it was the story of a braggart soldier that always exaggerated his deeds.

— Do you like that play? –a man asked from the threshold.

The Macedonian raised his head and felt a knot in his stomach. It was his friend Scipio…no, this man was taller, stronger and more handsome, but, his voice, his blue eyes, his hair…everything was as he remembered it. That made him feel a knot in his throat.

— I've never had the pleasure of seeing it –he answered, concealing his emotions—But I have heard of it.

Publius Cornelius Scipio, Senior Consul of Rome and conqueror of Hispania, walked to him.

— You may have the opportunity of enjoying this play –the Macedonian frowned—Plautus is coming to Syracuse with his company, I asked him to perform for my Legions at the theater built by Hiero II.

— You are the Roman Consul.

— And you are Hephaistion son of Amyntor –Scipio smiled—I have heard many things about you.

— So do I –said the Macedonian, watching him intensely—May I ask, why am I here?

Scipio didn't answer immediately, he took his time to choose the right words, and that made Hephaistion smiled with nostalgia.

— Have a seat, please –said the Roman after a moment—Do you know what am I doing here?

— I heard rumors –the Macedonian sat down with languid sensuality, every movement natural, smooth and absolutely delicious, from head to toe he radiated a heat that made him irresistible, and Scipio understood why so many people fell into his charms, it was so easy to get lost in the length of his legs.

— What rumors? –Hephaistion tried to not smile, it was clear that the Consul was making an effort to hide the desire burning inside him. It was so cute, the Macedonian found him fascinating and soon he started to think if he would be able to seduce him.

— That you are training the Cursed Legions to take the war to Africa –he answered, his voice was like a caress and, this time, he smiled watching how he was making the Consul uncomfortable.

Scipio cleared his throat.

— You are well informed –he said and Hephaistion almost applauded him. The Roman did a great job hiding his nervousness—I'm planning to take my Legions to Africa but I'm facing a problem and I was told that you can help me.

The Macedonian raised his eyebrows slightly.

— And how can I help you? –Scipio swore that question sounded terribly hot with a strong double meaning, and soon he felt like a fool. He was the Senior Consul of Rome, not a foolish teenager, and he was letting Hephaistion play with him.

— I need ships to take my men to Africa, I have a small fleet with me but it's not enough –said the Roman—And no matter who I ask, every person mentioned your name –the Macedonian nodded slowly—You'll be rewarded for your services, of course.

— I don't need gold, Consul –he said, his dark gray eyes on the walls—What I need is a reason of why should I help you.

Scipio wasn't expecting this and he frowned, after all, what kind of man decline gold in exchange of a reason?

_The dangerous type_ –he thought.

— You mean…—Scipio chose his words carefully— Because you are Macedonian and Rome is at war with your King.

— Philip is not MY King –Hephaistion replied, irritated, looking directly at him and taking the Roman aback—I can be Macedonian but I don't agree with many of the things that Philip is doing –he made a pause to regain his calm—What I mean is this –he leaned to the front—I know the Senate is not backing you, that is why you need my help to take your men to African coasts, everybody knows that Hannibal had killed 3 Roman Consuls so far, including the powerful Marcellus who took Syracuse, and no one had defeated him yet, so, I ask you again, why should I help you?

Scipio understood perfectly well the question, and this time, he held his gaze, leaning to the front.

— Because I am the only one who can defeat Hannibal, because I have never been defeated on the battlefield and I would never be –even if his heart hadn't beat in more than once hundred years he felt a strong heat inside him. That force, the look in those blue eyes and the intensity of his words reminded Hephaistion of Alexander.

The Macedonian nodded slowly and now, it was his time to clear his throat.

— I believe you, and I'll help you.

— Good.

_Of course I was going to help him! That gave me a great pretext to be closed to him. I missed my friend and this Scipio was so much like him that I couldn't avoid wanting to know more about him, to be closed to him. I hated to be alone, I miss my lover, my family, my friends, and Scipio was a balm for my never-ending pain, to my bleeding heart..._

— How was everything at Locri? –asked Hephaistion, months after his first encountered with the Roman Consul. He was invited to have dinner with Scipio after the Roman returned from South Italy. That was always a problem for a vampire, but the Macedonian was very good pretending that he could eat… food; the hard part was always after the dinner, and many vampires had to throw up because their death bodies couldn't process food.

— Harder than I thought –Scipio sighed, hardly paying attention to his slaves, changing the empty dishes around him—I went there to train the VI Legion, to make them regain their confidence in the battlefield, after so many years in exile, and to take back the city from the Carthaginians, but, Hannibal showed up with his whole army.

— And?… —the Macedonian was intrigued, if Hannibal had appeared at Locri, how was that Scipio was there, still alive and with his Legions intact.

— And, he left.

Hephaistion blinked confused.

— Why? –the Consul shrugged.

— I only know that, I was ready to present battle and, next day, the whole Carthaginian army was gone, like the mist, vanished in the morning –Scipio closed his eyes for a moment— Maybe he saw that this fight wasn't going to be an easy one, besides, Locri wasn't worth it.

Hephaistion nodded slowly.

— Or perhaps he was afraid of the Consular Legions –the Roman frowned.

— What do you mean? –asked Scipio with interest.

— You said there are 4 Legions in Italy, the 2 you declined in exchange of the Senate's permission of invading Africa, and the 2 of your fellow consul, Crassus. Am I wrong? –Scipio started to see the Macedonian's point—If the consular Legions weren't too far, for Hannibal to stay and fight would be the same as the risk his men to be trapped between 2 Roman armies…and Hannibal is no fool.

— No, he is not…—the Roman saw Hephaistion with curiosity, trying to figure out what was hiding behind that beautiful face—How do you know so much about military tactics?

— I served in the army –answered the Macedonian with honesty.

— With King Philip?

- Yes.

I was half lying. I did serve with one King Philip, just not the King Philip Scipio was thinking in that moment.

— And why do you hate him so much? –the Roman wanted to know.

The conversation was… weird. Scipio's question could as well be applied to Alexander's father and, for a moment, I felt a little confused.

— Philip is an idiot, he has done nothing more than attack Greek cities wanting to achieve a great victory, but his army has only looted, stolen and destroyed as a band of thieves –said Hephaistion angry—He wants to be remembered as a great King, its like a curse, every Macedonian King after Alexander has lived wanting to be like him…Philips makes me sick.

— That's why you are living here?

— Yes.

_And no. That was also part true, I was living here because King Philip V, descendant of that nobody Antigonus the One Eye, wanted me to serve in his army, obviously as part of the hetairoi cavalry, and to lend him money. I refused several times, first because I can't go out in daylight and second, because I would eat my own tongue before serving a man like him. The other reason was, as I said before, because I can't live for too long in the same place._

— I presume that you were part of the _hetairoi_ cavalry.

— I commanded the _hetairoi_ cavalry –Hephaistion spoke before thinking and the Consul's surprise was immediate.

— You must be a good commander –the Macedonian smiled.

— Not everybody thought like that.

Scipio left his cup aside, and held Hephaistion's gaze.

— Tell me something Hephaistion; would you go with me to Africa?

_I desperately wanted to say "yes". It had been so long since the last time I was on a battlefield, and Scipio had something that reminded me, not only of my Roman friend, but also of Alexander._

— I can't –said the Macedonian, but the Roman could sense a shadow of sadness in his voice—But…—he leaned closer to Scipio, so close that he could hear the beating of his heart against his lips—Be sure that, if I could, I would gladly fight at the side of General like you.

The Roman was nervous; he was torn between desire and what was the correct behavior of a Consul. Hephaistion could read him as an open book. The Macedonian always found amusing how mortals were so concerned, trapped, with so many social rules and protocols, in that matter, he was happy of not being one of them any more. He just took what he wanted and that was exactly what he did in that moment, he kissed Scipio as nobody had kissed him before and, obediently, lay on his back, languidly, feeling the Roman over him, all his self-control and restrain forgotten after that first kiss.

_I helped Scipio to get to Africa and, as a reward, he gave me the Roman citizenship. I can't complain, thanks to him I had a place to go after the fall of Macedonia. I slept with him several times and I saw him twice after his outstanding victory at Zama... But, that was years later._

**XXX**

_New York, 2011_

— Why did you do that? –asked Zophiel. She didn't understand quite well the Macedonian's motives.

— What? Sleep with Scipio? –Hephaistion answered with another question, a half smile on his lips.

— Yes.

— I could give you a thousand reasons starting with the very simple fact that: I liked him, he was a very handsome man and, as Lucius always likes to remind me, I have no problem sleeping with whoever I want –the Macedonian made a pause—But, I slept with him not only because of a carnal desire, I did it because he reminded me of Alexander: both young, brilliant on the battlefield and full with confidence…and I miss him.

Hephaistion made a pause and Zophiel could see he was making an effort to not cry. She decided to change the subject.

— What happened then? –she asked.

**XXX**

_Just a few months after the Consul had gone to fight in Africa, I had to go to south Italy to solve a few problems with one of my ships, and then, one night I had a very peculiar meeting…_

All vampires like to feel the thrill of the hunt, each one of them have their own particular way of choosing a prey and stalking it, Hephaistion liked to choose difficult preys, his clan didn't have the weakness of the Ventrue, and he could drink from whoever he choose, but, in this, he was like the members of the Toreador clan, he liked to drink from beautiful people.

That night, was an unusual cold one, and for once he just wanted an easy prey, he wasn't in the mood for a challenge. The Macedonian didn't know what was wrong with him, he had been in a terrible mood since Scipio left and, after reading his last letter where the Consul told him that he had now to his disposal the Numidian cavalry of Prince Masinissa, he had been feeling a little sad.

_Maybe, it's because I'm so used to do as I want that, the fact that I'm not able to follow him makes me feel like this_ –he thought—_Great, a sentimental Tzimisce_ –he smiled.

Soon he found a group of men talking near the harbor and one of them caught his attention. Hephaistion was waiting among the shadows until the man turned and he caught his gaze. He was still young and hadn't mastered the use of Disciplines such as Presence to lure a mortal without making eye contact. He had much to learn.

It took him just a few seconds and the man walked to where he was. Hephaistion smiled and started to walk, turning now and then over his shoulder to be sure that he man was still behind him, until they reached a lonely and dark alley. Not his ideal location, but it would have to do. He let the man kissed him, and he slid his cold lips through his cheek, going down looking or his neck, he could feel the savage beating of the man's heart and that aroused every fiber of his body.

Suddenly the tip of the Macedonian's sharp fangs brushed his delicate skin, like a caress, before sinking them to taste the blood. The man shouted with all his strength but not in pain, but in pure pleasure. For Hephaistion, his blood was delicious and every inch of his body reacted so intensely that, for a moment, he thought he wasn't going to be able to stop, but he had made a promise, not to kill if he had the chance, and this night the voice of the Beast was silenced, so he would spare the man's life.

He left his prey in the alley, after liking his wounds to heal them, and went back to his house. Whoever found this man, laying against the cold wall, would think he was drunk, there was no way in which someone would think that something else had attacked him, and that thought pleased Hephaistion.

_I can't care less about the vampire sect known as the Camarilla, but if there is something I have to admit is that, their sacred rule of the Masquerade, is truly useful, there is nothing worst that having a horde of scared and angry mortals behind you…and before you ask, yes, that happened to me, during the Dark Ages._

His ghoul Dion followed him with a torch, when…

— Are you Hephaistion son of Amyntor? –asked a man of dark skin in very accented Greek.

The Macedonian stopped at the middle of the harbor and turned, Dion turned, watching the newcomer with distrust. Even the ghoul knew the members of the clan Brujah wasn't very happy knowing that his master had helped the Romans to get to Africa. Could this man have been sent by them? He was tensed.

— Yes, and who are you? –he didn't know this man.

— My name is Maharbal, I want to hire your ships to go to Africa –said the stranger, walking to him.

_Lately, everybody wants to go to Africa_ –thought Hephaistion intrigued.

— And why do you want to go there?

— To fight a war, young man –said another man, approaching them. Tall, with dark skin and a patch covering his right eye.

_Young man_ –thought the Macedonian amused. It was extremely difficult to guess a vampire's apparent age, and Hephaistion, for what the newcomers could see, could have had from 20 years old to 35.

— And you are? –asked the Macedonian with calm.

— Hannibal Barca –up went Hephaistion's eyebrows in surprise. He had heard so many things about him, good and bad, the Romans fear him as if the Carthaginian were the bogyman, a demon who seek the blood of each and every Roman, and now, there he was, standing in front of him like any other man of 44 years old—I know that you are the one who helped the Romans, and now I want you to help me.

The Macedonian smiled.

— And what do I gain?

— I can pay you for your services, of course –that answer made the Macedonian laugh.

— You make me look like a whore –he said amused, brushing his hair back—I don't need your gold, and I can assure you that the Romans didn't pay me either.

— You are Macedonian –exclaimed Maharbal, Hannibal's cavalry commander, losing his patience—Your King signed an alliance with Carthage…

— PHILIP IS NOT MY KING –Hephaistion was angry now, and angry the shadows appeared to react around him, making Maharbal felt a chill down his back—My King died long ago… —he regretted his words in the same instant he pronounced them. But he had let his feeling speak for him.

Hannibal saw him with intensity, he wasn't an ordinary man but he couldn't explain with words what was he.

— You have a peculiar name –said the Carthaginian General after a long and uncomfortable moment of silence.

— I know, it's Athenian, from the temple…

— No –Hannibal interrupted him— Like one of the Great Alexander's Generals.

Those words left the Macedonian speechless. Many people ignored that Alexander had had a General with that name, but everybody remembered Parmelio, Perdikkas and of course, Ptolemy. But he wasn't surprise, after all he had "died" years before the famous Diadochi Wars, and the victorious of that conflict had written the history of his dear King.

— All right –the Macedonian accepted—I'll help you, after all I'm curious to know who is going to win this war –he smiled mysteriously and Maharbal wished he hadn't, there was something in this man that gave him the creeps.

_This was what Scipio wanted, and, as he had predicted, as soon as his Legions obtained the first victories on African soil, the Carthaginians summoned Hannibal back to defend them. And what about me? Well, I left Sicily to attend to Scipio triumph in Rome, stayed there for a while but, when I heard that King Philip V had died and his son Perseus, as soon as he was crowned King, declared the war on Rome, I went back to Macedonia_.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry! I'm still working on next chapters so, this time, I just could finish one (sorry!) Next week I promise to post the beginning of the battle of Gaugamela. Please, don't hate me, and leave a review ^^


	120. Chapter 119

**Hello everyone!**

I'm back with the updates, 3 chapters this time ^^ Thank you so much for all your messages, you are all great! ^_^

**Hello Phaisty**: Thank you! I really don't like to post just one chapter, even less since there are so many things happening on the "original" story line, but here I am again with the new chapters ^^ I like to imagine Hephaistion as a vampire a little slut because it's a great contrast with the "original" one, and, this way I can write things that the "original" Hephaistion would never do ;)

**CHAPTER 110**

The sun hasn't come out yet in those unknown lands but the Macedonian squadron of one thousand horsemen and one thousand infantry soldiers, were already up, ready in the dark at the center of the Macedonian camp where a especial zone was always prepared to form the army in case it was necessary.

Nikandros yawned for the fifth time in fifteen minutes, leaning his tired body against his magnificent warhorse. He hated mornings, mornings were his worst enemies, after a great party his hangover were always in the morning, after spending a hot intense night with a beautiful woman came the morning and, more than once he has seen that, what he thought was the incarnation of Aphrodite, under sunlight, turned out to be a horrible creature that more than once had scared the living hell out of him.

And now, just when he was having such a pleasant night, resting at the side of his beautiful Persian twins, he had to get up before dawn to go on a dangerous mission with some pompous officer, leaving the safety of the main camp to venture in the wildness and hostility of enemy territory.

_Just what I always wanted_ –thought Nikandros with sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

Nikandros scratched his head and turned both sides, the weight of his armor was so annoying and he would gladly take his breastplate off but he knew better that to behave like a new recruit. His friend Kleopatros was near him, and looking as sleepy and tired as him, he had drank more than he should the previous night and, for the look on his face, he was regretting it.

Nikandros could recognize several members of the _hetairoi_ cavalry there along with horsemen from the allied cavalry. That awaken his curiosity, he could also distinguish _pezetairoi_ and _xenoi_ (mercenaries) among a couple of members of the _Agema_. They were 2 thousand, more or less, according to his quick calculations.

- Kleopatros! –Nikandros called his friend, and the aforementioned jumped. He was falling asleep, his body leaning dangerously to one side of his horse.

- Wha…what? –Kleopatros rubbed his eyes, yawning.

- Do you know where are we going? –Nikandros stretched his arms over his head.

- Going? –for a moment his friend had no idea of what was he talking about, his brain too sleep. It was cold and dark, his body felt numbed and the long wait was cooing him. Nikandros rolled his eyes.

- The mission, dumb ass.

- Oh, no I have no idea –Kleopatros yawned again—I only know what I told you last night, we are ordered to go with an officer on an especial mission to the Euphrates River.

- Two thousand men seem to me too many for just a reconnaissance mission –Nikandros surveyed the faces of the men around him—This is something more.

- We'll know soon enough –his friend pointed with his chin—There comes someone.

Nikandros turned and saw a tall figure approaching them, followed by 2 strong men that appeared to be his personal guard. The sun chose that moment to rise and the first rays of light fell upon the Macedonian camp, illuminating dramatically the newcomer.

- You have to be kidding me –whispered Nikandros, under his breath, recognizing his brother Hephaistion.

The General stopped in front of the anxious troops. All eyes were on him, many with curiosity, others, who knew him, thinking really hard what could be this mysterious mission, and the rest, the most veteran ones, just wanted to get finish with this and get going before falling asleep or catching a cold. Hephaistion nodded slowly, they were fine men, that was good, he would need the best of troops to achieve what Alexander asked for him.

- Men! The King has honored us with a especial and crucial mission –said Hephaistion, raising his voice to be heard, he didn't have Alexander's charm and he would never be capable of making men to followed him with passion and devotion, but he knew how to have the work done—We are heading to the river Euphrates to supervise the construction of 2 bridges –he made a pause to let his words sink—The safety of the whole army is in our hands now so I expect a gallant behavior from all of you. This isn't a reconnaissance mission and you can expect trouble, but remember, we didn't come here on a pleasant trip –that made some smile—On our way then.

The General ended his short speech, even if he was skilful with words he had always be a direct man and knew better than bored men who had waited for him since before dawn. He mounted, his black cloak sliding at the side of his horse and Kyros, standing at his side, handed him his helmet.

The Theban raised his head and saw Glycon not far from the General. He was tempted to smile at him but Glycon didn't turn to his direction. Kyros didn't feel offended; he knew they were different and that one day they would have to follow different paths. He smiled, looking at his hands, he could hear Hephaistion giving orders to his escort and the sounds the men mounting and getting ready to start the march around him.

The Theban closed and opened his eyes, slowly, as if that simple movement could transport him elsewhere. He would never be a warrior as his master, and he would never be able to fight at Glycon's side but, at least he had to be grateful with Alexander, thanks to his extremely long campaign he had the chance of enjoying Glycon's company more than he could have expected under other circumstances.

Funny how the world changed…or maybe it was just him, but he didn't hate Alexander anymore, it was his destiny, he knew this now, the Gods wanted him in Asia living a great adventure, not in Thebes, living a normal life with his family. Kyros still missed his family but now he had learned to live without them.

- Kyros –Hephaistion's voice made him lift his head—See that my luggage is ready.

- Yes, sir –the Theban nodded and ran to obey.

A few paces from them, Kleopatros started to laugh, catching the attention of the men around him, and patted Nikandros back with force.

- We are under your brother's command –he laughed again. Nikandros was still in shock and said nothing, this was the last thing he had expected.

**XXX**

Not too far from there, Darius, the Great King of the vast Persian Empire, the lord and master of millions of souls, was having a very different morning. It was curious how the same sun could entertain people so different and in so different circumstances. The Persian camp was like an alternate reality, a place where nothing happened, even if it was a military camp, it could be easily forgotten that there was a war outside.

Darius was training with his personal swordsman, but with unusual force and fierce, this morning the Great King was troubled, angry, irritated, worried and all his emotions found a way out during his training in each blow and each thrust. His trainer was taken aback, he had never seen such fire in the Great King and, more than once, he feared he was going to lose an ear. Darius' sword was aiming to kill, and that was making him nervous, if the Great King wanted to kill him he was a dead man.

A small audience was reunited there, outside the royal tent. Again a group of noblemen and their families came with the Great King, just like the group who had accompanied him before the battle of Issus. So confident were they that victory would be theirs that never crossed the minds of the men and women there that they could actually lose the war. Sure, they had heard about the defeats at the river Granicus and at the battle of Issus, but those places were so far from Babylon, Susa, Persepolis, and to the most important cities of the Empire that the noblemen didn't give them much importance.

The men and women gathered around the Great King were more worried about what was happening to Darius that day than about the war. At first, as usual, his audience applauded every time Darius did an especial move, but, as the training went on and the fight become more savage, the applauses were replace by puzzle expressions of pure incomprehension.

- What's happening with his majesty? –asked one of the three surviving daughters of the late Great King Artaxerxes Ochus, while a servant fanned her and with a colorful feather fan.

- I don't know daughter –answer her mother, a woman around the age of the Great King's mother, 65 years old. She and her daughters had been among Darius' followers since the first days of his reign and it had been thanks to people like them, the family of a late Great King, and other members of the royal house of the Achaemenid dynasty, that now Darius was who he was, the supreme ruler of the Empire.

_I have a better idea of what's happening to him_ –thought Oxyathres, Darius' brother. He had heard mother and sister conversation, and he knew what was wrong with his older brother.

For a moment his eyes surveyed the faces there, recognizing many of the Great King's satraps like Barsaente the satrap of Arachotia, Satibarzanes the satrap of Aria and of couse, Bessus, the satrap of Bactria. He didn't like Bessus, and he liked even less the fact that he was by far the most powerful of the satraps. Oxyathres knew they had to be very careful with him but they couldn't dispose from him and his help, Bessus not only commanded the Sogdians and Bactrians, he also brought with him the Indian tribes that lived at the Bactrian border, a powerful force, specially the Bactrian cavalry.

The Bactrian riders and horses were heavily armored, extremely difficult to kill and fierce warriors on their attack. Their horses crashed everything and everyone under their hoofs and once they moved it were impossible to stop them, like an impenetrable wall.

Something had to be done with Bessus, but first things first and they had to deal with the invader, the satrap would have to wait.

As soon as the duel was over, the Great King took a towel, that a servant was handing him, and left, ignoring the applauses behind him. Oxyathres went behind him, he couldn't enter in the royal chamber without permission, and had to wait until the Great King gave his authorization. Every Persian had in mind that, anyone who approached the Great King without permission was signing his death sentence.

- Any news from Mazaeus? –asked Darius, taking the cup of water that the cupbearer was handing him.

- None since 2 days ago, your majesty, when he informed the Great King that he was following your orders, burning corps for fodder on his way –his brother explained.

The Great King nodded, pacing around, while his servants followed him with clean clothes. The two brothers were very much alike, after all they weren't only full brothers, but also sons of a marriage between brother and sister, but Darius had a striking appearance "the tallest and handsomest man of his time"(1)

- Do you know what I heard? –asked Darius suddenly.

- No, Great King –Oxyathres was taken by surprise but he imagined that this question had something to do with the Great King's terrible mood.

- That bloody barbarian, who calls himself King, is spreading the rumor, among the coastal cities, that I'm a usurper to my own throne –exclaimed the Great King angry. Oxyathres had heard that too, but didn't mention a word to his brother because he didn't wanted to suffer his wrath. He remained silent— A usurper! –Darius threw the cup against the wall scaring the servants—He says I seized the throne in contravention of Persian law, what does he know about Persian law? He is nothing more than an illiterate savage and he claims to know my people better than I, he says that I'm governing against the will of the Persians and the proof, according to him, is that Persians have defected to him and now fight by his side –he spat saliva and anger at each word.

- He doesn't know what he says, your majesty –his brother shared his indignation and agreed with Darius in several things, but, he differed in something. Oxyathres didn't consider Alexander a mad man, and he understood perfectly well why he did each of the things he did. None of the Macedonian King's movement was left to chance, but he was no fool and knew better than contradict the Great King when he was this furious.

- Of course not! –the Great King stopped abruptly—First he insults me by letter, and now he spreads these –he waved his hands, looking for the right words—… Rumors...Tell me, Oxyathres, what does this savage know about the inscriptions at Behistun and Naqs-i Rustam about the traditional justifications for royal authority, WHAT DOES HE KNOW? –Darius started to pace again—He calls me a coward, I'M NOT A COWARD –he was so angry that his face was starting to look purple— I have proved myself as a worthy King, I proved my courage during one of Artaxerxes Ochus' wars against the Cadusians; do you remember?

- I remember Great King, you were the only one around Artaxerxes Ochus "who dared to answer the challenge thrown down by a Cadusian of Herculean strength"(2) –answered his brother nodding, he remembered that day, his brother had fought an outstanding duel and won a great victory that served him to gain the favor of the late Great King who awarded with the command of the two Armenias.

If there was something the Persians admired in a King was courage, and his older brother had behave in such a gallant way that he became a very popular man in the court, which served him later to become the Great King.

Darius closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

- The Macedonian is going to pay for all the humiliation that he and his lover have caused me –he said slowly, with a cold voice full with hatred.

- The Gods are with your majesty –said Oxyathres, sure of his words—You have a great army at your command, the biggest ever assembled in centuries, even the _Magi_ have called the barbarian a ravening lion sent for Persia's destruction, they called him a demon.

Darius nodded and sat down, not looking at his brother.

- Yes, yes…that's true, the Gods are with me –he whispered as if this was a prayer.

_How did things come to this?_ –thought the Great King, closing his eyes—_I remember when I first hear about King Philip's murder_ –that made him smile—_The Macedonian accuses me of usurping the Persian throne because Bagoas assassinated Artaxerxes Ochus, he called that motherless eunuch "my friend_"—he thought with contempt—_ Amusing, I could accuse the barbarian of being a usurper too, after all he also became King after a murder…_

Darius saw how his servants rushed to clean the mess he had done when he threw the cup.

_At that time nobody knew who was this Alexander, he was just a boy with dreams too big for his small head. First, I heard that he landed his troops on Asia Minor, nobody took him seriously and not a single one of my satraps thought in the possibility of stopping him. Then, he defeated a Persian army at the Granicus river…maybe for him it was a spectacular victory but, for us, it was just a minor defeat, I could assemble several armies with ease and Alexander had money problems _–the Great King sighed.

_Why didn't I assemble an army and fought him before? Tradition I guess, no royal army have been mobilized into Asia Minor since the times of Xerxes. But, when the Macedonian took Sardis and advanced to Halicarnassus…then, I started to worry, and it was when I wrote to this character Alejandro of Lyncestis. He was so eager to be King that didn't doubt in taking my offer of helping him to seize the Macedonian throne in ex change of the invader's life _–Darius closed his eyes—_ And the fool was discovered, I should have never trusted a Macedonian. _

- Memnon –said the Great King under his breath.

_The Rhodian was a great commander; the best…if he hadn't died the Macedonian menace would have been destroyed years ago. I needed a commander, a new _strategos_ for my army and then, I offered the post to that treacherous snake of Hephaistion _–Darius felt his blood burning in rage with the sole thought of what had happened with the beautiful warrior— _Hephaistion is a curse. Since he came to my camp everything turned into a nightmare. The battle of Issus, Melkar's plan…Melkar…But this is going to change, soon, very soon, no-one can beat an army like mine _–he smiled, pleased with the vast number of souls under his commander. Almost 100 hundred men who would live or die because of him.

- Oxyathres –said the Great King after a long pause—Leave me, and send Bagoas, I need to relax.

His brother bowed and left him, calling the servants to see that his brother's wishes were fulfilled.

**XXX**

That night, Alexander was carefully examining the maps on his desk. The Euphrates Valley had been devastated by the Persian troops, but going north "the harvested grain would be easily obtainable from the unwalled towns and villages"(3) he would take the east route, he decided, tapping the map with his index finger. He had gave Darius months, years to prepare for this battle, and clearly the Great King had taken measures to assure that, when the time came and the Macedonian conqueror decided to march on Babylon, he wouldn't find an easy path.

One of the King's pages came in with a tray with wine and bread. He left the food on the desk, carefully, in order not to damage maps or spill the wine, and stood there, waiting for an opportunity to speak, not daring to interrupt his King's thoughts.

- What is it? –asked Alexander, his eyes still on the maps.

- Sire, my apologies for interrupting you but the Prince wants to see you –said the boy, and the King smiled, feeling a little guilty. After that embarrassing episode when Achilles found him and Hephaistion in bed, the boy always asked for permission before coming in.

- Let him in, Nisos –said Alexander and his page nodded.

The King leaned his back against the chair and rubbed his eyes. How long had he been there, locked inside his study? It must be dark already and he had invited his officers to have dinner with him, he would have to get ready soon and leave his maps for later. When he opened his eyes again he found Achilles standing at his side, his hands of the armchair, watching him with curiosity.

- Dad, do you feel sick? –Alexander smiled, and leaned closer to him.

- No son, I'm fine, just tired –the King explained, watching the dirty and torn chiton of his Prince and his bruised knees. He didn't ask what had happened because it was obvious that he had been training with Kleitos—How are you? How was your day?

- Busy –Achilles answered watching his hands—Kleitos is teaching me to wrestle.

Alexander smiled.

- Leon is better at that, I bet he could give Kleitos a good kick –the boy saw him with round big eyes.

- Nobody can defeat Kleitos –the King laughed.

- Not even me? Or your father?

- Mm…daddy can –Achilles decided, nodding vigorously.

- And what about me?

- I have never see you fight –it was an honest answer and the King nodded.

- You have a point…—Alexander saw the boy for a moment. It was August, just in a couple of months he would be 6 years old, but he looked older thanks to his height—Tell me Aki, you know how to ride, don't you?

The boy nodded again.

- Daddy taught me –he answered.

That pleased the King. Every Macedonian boy learned to ride at the same time they learned to walk and the Crown Prince should be the best horseman in the kingdom if he wanted to set an example and lead the best cavalry in the world.

- When the army moves again, you are going to ride at my side –said Alexander and Achilles' eyes shone in excitement.

- Really? –he asked jumping.

- Really, I trust that you are taking good care of Pegasus –the boy moved his head up and down still jumping.

- Yes, yes, yes…

- Good boy –the King pat his back fondly—Now, go to your room, I have a dinner with my officers.

- Can I go with you? –every time the Prince heard of a banquet he wanted to attend, and every time he was told he couldn't, but hope is the last thing that dies.

- Not now, maybe other day –Achilles was crestfallen—But I promise to go to your room after the dinner.

- And, would you tell me a bedtime story?

- Yes, you have my word –the boy was very happy with that answer and left the King, running to the door.

Alexander smiled. It amazed him to realize how much he loved that boy, and suddenly that made him think in Barsine and his son. It had been so long since the last time he thought about them, he had given orders of leaving Barsine and Herakles at Pergamum, and had issued orders that they should be treated respectfully. He had no desire to have the Persian near him, and as he had told Hephaistion once, he didn't want to raise Herakles as his son but he would see that both of them and Barsine's sons by Memnon had the same life style they were used to have.

He leaned his back against the chair. He had made a mistake sleeping with her, not only he had acted without thinking, he had a son with her, a son, a potential threat to Achilles in the future, when he died and his Crown Prince became King.

_I won't let that happen_ –he thought, his eyes on the door where Achilles had disappeared moments before. This was the second reason of why he had left his son at Pergamum, this was his men, the rank soldiers and his officers would get use to just one heir, and by now, 2 years after that day when he announced that Achilles was his Crown Prince, there wasn't a single men in the whole army that didn't think in the boy that way—_And the army is the one that proclaims a King…Pella is something enterely different, people there doesn't know him, but they would accept better a full Macedonian Prince that one who is half Persian _–the King sighed—_How complicated…and now that Amyntor is dead only my mother would see for Achilles rights at the Pella. _

Alexander closed his eyes. It was in moments like this that he missed Hephaistion with all his forces. It had been 2 weeks since he left to the Euphrates, 2 long weeks; he had given his beloved a month for the construction of the bridges, and, so far he had received good news, the bridges would be over soon and he would be able to take his army one step closer to Babylon.

* * *

(1) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 777

(2) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 771

(3) Donald W. Engels. _Alexander the Great and the Logistics of the Macedonian Army_, p 68


	121. Chapter 120

**CHAPTER 111**

Alexander had many reasons for inviting his officers to have dinner with him, simple reasons that he shared with no one. He wanted to sound out the mood of his men, what did they think and what did they expected, and also, wanted to be sure that each and everyone of the officers of his army understood what were they doing. In the past few days he had heard many rumors and, in some cases, complains, because, since the last siege at Gaza, the army hadn't fought one single battle, they had spent the whole winter at Egypt and after that they had done nothing spectacular.

Eumenes was the first one in reminding him that the men were getting impatience. Alexander smiled remembering his secretary insistence, maybe the one who was impatience was Eumenes, but he agreed that his army should fight a battle soon.

_Even if the next battle is going to be the most difficult of all of us_ –he thought.

Parmelio was again with them, which meant the King had the whole of his army again…well, his whole army without taking into consideration the men he had left behind on garrison duties. According to his latest reports he had under his command 47 thousand men, not an impressive number but he had now the very real problem of feeding them…but his logistical problems were about to be solved, and this night he wanted to relax.

This time the banquet wasn't a splendid one, there wasn't a display of wonderful dishes and expensive wines, but it was a friendly reunion with 300 of his most important officers, Generals, captains and commanders. Even the allies, the Greeks and the mercenaries' officers were there and the King paid special attention to their expressions, words, gestures, everything that could tell him what were they really thinking about this campaign.

That afternoon Alexander had received a message from his spy, Dolon, the same man who had helped him to enter the Persian camp to look for Hephaistion when he went to work for the Great King. It was a simple and coded message that he hadn't shared with anyone, but that had him a little nervous, not for him, but for what he feared could be the reaction of his men. He needed them in a good mood and high morale, and that was the reason of this dinner, he had even found women from the several towns and cities around the valley to keep them happy.

A servant filled the King's cup for the second time, a bit surprised to see that his master wasn't drinking as usual, but there was no way in which he could know that Alexander wanted to keep all his senses on alert. The servant bowed and left him. The King ate absently, he wasn't very hungry and this happened to him often, every time he was deep in thought he didn't feel hungry, and usually this made him argue a lot with Hephaistion.

Hephaistion…

He turned at his side and a sad smile curved his lips. He was alone in his couch, if only his beloved were there he would have shared with him the news of Dolon, but his dear General was where he had to be, at the Euphrates.

A burst of laughter made him turn to find Krateros, talking animatedly with Ptolemy and Kleitos. He could hear their conversation as clearly as if he were sitting at their side, there was no doubt that his officers knew how to make themselves hear over the chaos of battle, they were used to shout, and, after several drinks, they were especially noisy.

_At least someone is having fun_ –thought the King.

- One year without a single battle! –shouted Krateros, his booming voice could be heard over the murmur of the general conversation—I'm telling you this Persians are afraid of us, hiding under their mothers' dresses.

Kleitos and Ptolemy laughed again.

- Their mothers' dresses or their own dresses? –said Kleitos, leaning on his couch—They dressed so opulent that look like women.

The other two celebrated his joke with rude laughs and Thais, sitting near Ptolemy, just smiled and said nothing, this wasn't a conversation for her and she knew when to keep her mouth shut.

- It's like Aristagoras of Miletus said once to Cleomenes of Sparta –said Ptolemy, while Thais filled his cup again—" The barbarians are not only immensely rich but they also have little taste for war, how easy they are to beat!"(1) –he quoted the man who had governed Miletus during the reign of Darius I, the main character in the Ionian Rebellion against the Persian Empire 2 hundred years in the past.

- I drink on that! –exclaimed Kleitos, raising his cup and spraying a few drops in the process.

- What can you expect from men who depend so much on mercs? –asked Krateros, shaking his head—Since we have memory the Persians have been completely unable to assemble a decent army on their own, they always have to hire mercs, and Greek merc nonetheless, and why? Because they know there is nothing better than the Greek phalanx.

- And now we kicked the Greek's ass and there is no better army than the Macedonian –exclaimed Kleitos, laughing.

- Now, I drink on that –Krateros laughed and raised his cup.

- Why are mercenaries so bad? –asked Thais softly, after all, her father was a mercenary who had fought for years in the Persian lines and now was on garrison duties under King Alexander's command.

- Mercs are not bad –answered Ptolemy softly—The bad thing is that people depend only on them. You see –he turned to see her—A city or a kingdom should be able to defend itself with the strength of their own, mercs are only a support, but they can't be the main strength of an army, and Persians depend absolutely on Greek mercs. Take Memnon for example, he was a very skilful commander and once he was gone the Persians were hopeless, or can you name one good Persian commander?

- Mm…how about Cyrus the Great? –Ptolemy opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, he hadn't thought that and Thais laughed softly.

- I mean now, a good Persian commander who's alive –he tried to fix things.

- I'm sure you meant that –said the _hetaira_ in a conciliatory voice—So, let me see if I get this, since the Persians have so many mercenaries that makes them cowards.

- That's right! They have to depend on their gold instead of fighting for themselves –Ptolemy smiled and returned his attention to Kleitos and Krateros who were sharing a very vulgar joke that had them laughing to tears.

Thais brushed her hair back and turned, finding Leonnatos and Perdikkas talking with other officers she didn't recognized. The _hetaira_ was going to turn again when Perdikkas' expression caught her attention, she had heard from Berenike that he was behaving in a very peculiar way, but hadn't paid him much attention until now. He looked worried, like someone who had done something really bad and was hopping with all his forces to hide it.

_But, what could he have done?_ –Thais asked herself.

- Perdikkas, are you sick? –asked Leonnatos with his mouth full of meat. They weren't close enough for the _hetaira_ to hear what were they saying and soon she joined again Ptolemy's conversation.

- Eh? No, I'm fine –answered his friend absently.

- Then, why aren't you eating? –his friend insisted, his eyes on the plate in Perdikkas' hands.

- I doubt anyone is trying to poison you –said Meleager, the other officer who was with them.

Meleager son of Neoptolemos was older than them, 29 years old, and he, the same as Perdikkas, had under his command one _taxei_ of _pezetairoi_, which meant he had 1,500 men to lead in battle. They both had the rank of _taxiarchs_ (2) but Meleager contrary to Perdikkas and Krateros wasn't from Upper Macedonia, he was from the west.

Perdikkas shook his head.

- I'm not hungry that's all –he explained, putting his plate aside.

Leonnatos swallowed his food and looked at him as if he were nuts.

- You have to eat, it's the first rule in the army, eat while we can because we don't know when are we going to enjoy a dinner like this again –his friend reminded him and Meleager nodded emphatically.

- And I bet you that it's going to be a while before we can have meat again –said Meleager successfully catching their attention.

- How so? –asked Leonnatos frowning. The subject of food was very important to him, he needed to assure that Berenike and the children had good rations, after all that had been what started his wife's crazy idea of serving in the army, to have better rations of food.

- I have been speaking with the scouts –Meleager leaned to the front and dropped his voice—Apparently the bloody barbarians burned all the fields ahead of us, we can't get supplies here, and knowing our King, he is capable of making us advance in forced marches until we get to better fields. Which means not only bad food for some weeks but all also exhausting days.

Leonnatos sighed.

- Zeus, Hades and Poseidon! My wife is not going to be happy –he whispered under his breath.

- But as soon as we reach Babylon, I bet you she is going to be delighted –said Meleager laughing—Women love jewels, and, if half of the things I heard about Babylon are true, then, you would be able to cover her in gold, like a Queen. I'm already planning what I'm going to send to my wife back home.

That thought made Leonnatos smiled, he would like that very much, to spoil Berenike and treat her like a Queen.

- You are married? –asked Leonnatos with curiosity, and Meleager nodded.

- I got married 3 years ago with a beautiful woman chosen by my father –he answered— I went with Koinos, and the rest of the men who had just got married before the campaign, back home to spend the winter. Do you remember? Just after the siege of Halicarnassus.

- I remember, I had permission to go home too –Leonnatos explained—To take my wife and children back, you know. But at the end I decided to have them here with me.

- If you had told me this a couple of years ago, I would have thought you were insane –Meleager sighed—Now, I think you did the right thing, I don't think this campaign in going to end soon.

Fragments of conversations like this one reached the King's ears, and he let himself relax for a moment. His officers were confident and the morale was high, they knew they were superior and that was good, they would need all the confidence possible to fight against the army that Darius had assemble.

If only half of the number of men that Dolon mentioned on his message was true, then they would have to fight the hardest battle of their lives…or the hardest of history perhaps. Would history remember him like Leonidas and his 300? Like a handful of men fighting against the impossible? He hoped not, he was sure that he could win, but he needed the men sure of that too.

The hardest battle of his life was coming, he could feel it inside him, a feeling he couldn't explain with words but that was burning his soul.

_But first things first, I need to cross the Euphrates and then…the rest would be in the Gods hands_ –he thought.

**XXX**

- I still don't know why am I here –Xsayarsa complained while brushing Hephaistion's hair one night. They were alone inside the General's tent after a long day supervising the construction of the bridges. According to Artorios the bridges would be complete in a couple of days and those news filled Hephaistion with joy, now he would be able to help his King, he would write to Alexander next day.

- I asked you to come with us because I was expecting resistance –that answer only served to confused the eunuch even more.

- You were expecting resistance? Sure! And I'm here because of my outstanding warrior skills, I suppose –Xsayarsa mocked him, making the General sighed.

- I'll explain better. I wanted an interpreter in case I need to communicate with someone…I don't know –Hephaistion rubbed his eyes, he was so tired.

- Mm, that has more sense…you should learn Persian. Your son speaks a very good Persian, did you know that? –said the eunuch, shaking the brush in his hand.

- Yes, I know –Hephaistion had heard Achilles speaking with his friend Cyrus or at class with Bahman and he knew that one day, when he became King, he would be magnificent, versed in Macedonian, Greek and Persian. That thought made him smile, he was so proud of his son and, the only thing that oppressed his heart, was the thought that, when that important day came, when Achilles were crowned King, he would be dead, because that would mean Alexander were no longer in this world.

_And he said it himself, I'm, too, am Alexander, and I can't live without him _–he thought—_But why on earth am I thinking this now? _

- _Peris_, are you sure you want me to cut your hair again? –asked the eunuch, still not very convinced that this was a good idea, he remembered quite well what had happened the last time he cut the General's hair, the Macedonian King wasn't happy and now he was a subject of the Macedonian King.

- Yes Yarsa, I know that Alexander is not going to be happy but I found the hair this long a nuisance –Hephaistion explained.

- All right, but if the King wants my head after this, I swear by Ahura Mazda, that my spirit would torment you for the rest of your pathetic life –Xsayarsa threatened him.

- Yarsa, when are you going to understand that my King is not like the Great King? Nobody is going to kill you for a caprice –the eunuch took a pair of scissors he had from his days at the harem. Two sharp bronze blades from Egypt.

- _Peris_, a King is a capricious creature –said Xsayarsa, brushing his hair with his fingers before cutting it. He agreed with Hephaistion that his hair looked better short, but he had seen Alexander angry, and he was even more frightening than Darius—Tell me something, did you use my sexual advices?

The General tried his best not to blush.

- That's none of your business –he heard the scissors cutting and felt his hair sliding through his back.

- Oh! So you did follow them! –exclaimed the eunuch fascinated, brushing his hair again after cutting it—And how was everything? The King was pleased, wasn't he?

Hephaistion was going to shut him up when they heard footsteps and his brother appeared at the entrance, panting. The General turned so quickly that he hit Xsayarsa on the process.

- Nick, what are…?

- You have to come, quickly! –the urgency in his voice didn't pass unnoticed to the General, and he felt a knot in his stomach realizing that something bad had happened.

He followed his brother, and, as soon as he reached the outside, he found his men running in all directions, shouting orders while bolts of fire crossed the sky heading toward the bridges. They were under attack.

- Shit! –exclaimed Hephaistion, running to start issuing orders. The priority were the bridges, and first he instructed the men to put the fires out while his own arches formed on the side of the river to answer the attack.

The only positive thing about the fires was that, thanks to them, they could see the Persians on the other side of the Euphrates. Hephaistion could distinguish their silhouettes, long shadows that made them look like giants, ghostly apparitions that only served to announce their doom. How many were them? There was no way to know, at least not until the sunrise, but for now, the General's attention was on the bridges.

He came back, carrying a bucket with water, and helped his men, even the servants, slaves, workmen and engineers came to help and soon the fire had been extinguished, only the smoke remained and that strong smell of burned wood.

- Philip! –Hephaistion, completely soaked, called one of his men—Keep a group of archers here, as sentries, in case the Persians decide to come back.

- Yes, sir –Philip saluted and left.

- Some night, don't you think, "sir"? –said Nikandros, as soaked and tired as his brother.

- Nick, when are you going to leave that "sir" thing alone? –asked the General, brushing his wet hair back.

- Let me see –his brother pretended to be thinking— When it stops to be funny.

- Did I mention that I hate you?

- Several times –Nikandros smiled, pleased as if he had achieved something very important.

When Alexander assigned to Hephaistion the troops to come to the Euphrates, he never mentioned that his brother would be among them. Even if the General outranked Nikandros, he had never before commanded him, and since they arrived his older brother had been calling him "sir", but not as a sign of respect, but more like a mockery.

_But at least he has the decency of never calling me like that in front of others_ –thought the General.

- Do you think they may attack again? –asked Nikandros, walking at the edge of the river and narrowing his eyes, trying to distinguish something at the other side, but it was still dark.

- I have no doubt, in fact, I was starting to think that this was very easy –Hephaistion admitted—The bridges are almost complete and there had been no signs of the Persians, at first I think it was odd, then, I started to consider it luck, now…I don't know.

- You should rest –said Nikandros suddenly, watching 2 men taking one of the wounded to the doctor—It won't make a difference if you stay here. If you want I can stay a while and keep an eye on the archers.

- Thanks, I'll appreciate that –Hephaistion hardly believe he would be able to sleep at all, but he needed sometime alone. He patted his brother's back—Health to you, Nick.

- Health to you, "sir" –the General rolled his eyes and said nothing.

Next day, Hephaistion didn't found a very encouraging sight on the other side of the river. Daylight helped him to see a numerous cavalry squadron, maybe 3 thousand men, and, at the center, a man surrounded by, what appeared to be his personal guards, and two standards, dancing at the mercy of the wind like big serpents.

- How long have they been there? –asked the General and Glycon, standing at his side, answered immediately.

- Since dawn, sir.

- Did they attack again? –asked the General while surveying the enemy's faces.

- No sir, but that man –Glycon pointed at the center, where a servant in front of the man that appeared to be their leader, was shouting something—Is asking to see our commander, apparently they want to parley.

- All right, then, lets see what do they want. Glycon, go to my tent and bring Yarsa –said Hephaistion, checking his armor and swords.

- Sir –Glycon saluted and went running to the General's tent.

- Are you planning to speak with them? –asked Nikandros, approaching his brother with great strides. He was also wearing his armor, and ready to kill in case it was necessary.

- Yes, why? Are you coming too? –Hephaistion teased him and his brother smiled.

- You know I can't leave you alone, you are helpless without your big brother –answered Nikandros with self-sufficiency.

Xsayarsa came without breath not knowing what was so urgent and cursing in Persian because he was still combing his hair when Glycon came with all that military crap telling him that "the General requested his presence immediately". And now there he was, his hair a mess and half dressed because these barbarians didn't have the delicacy of waiting until he was ready.

The eunuch was still grumbling and mumbling when he turned and saw the standards at the other side. He paled.

- Lord Mazaeus –exclaimed the eunuch as if he had seen a ghost.

- Do you know him? –asked the General with interest.

- Everybody knows Lord Mazaeus –Xsayarsa scolded Hephaistion as if it were his obligation to know every important man at the Persian court— He is not only the Great King's Friend, he is also "the most influential man at the court"(3) He is the satrap of Babylon and, before that, he was the satrap of Syria –he explained and pointed at the front—See that man at Lord Mazaeus' right?

- The one who has a neck too short for his big head? –asked Nikandros and the eunuch saw him through narrowed eyes.

- I said it once and I say it again, you are all barbarians…yes, that one is Brochubelus, Lord Mazaeus' older son –said Xsayarsa with all dignity.

- What kind of men is this Mazaeus? –asked Hephaistion with interest. If he had to talk to him, at least he wanted to have all the information available.

- He is a very direct man, some considered him rude –said Xsayarsa, trying his best to remember something useful, but he had seen the satrap very few times—But he is also prudent and never speaks more than he has too…once I heard one of the servants saying that, Lord Mazaeus was a very approachable person.

The General nodded, that was good.

- Fine, let's see what he wants. Come –Hephaistion started to walk to the bridges' direction to the eunuch's horror.

- Where? –asked Xsayarsa.

- To talk to him –answered the General still walking.

- I'm not presenting myself to Lord Mazaeus dressed like this –the eunuch pointed at his clothes—And my hair is a mess.

Nikandros pushed Xsayarsa.

- I'm sure you'll survive –he said following his brother until they stopped at the end of the bridge. The eunuch walked, shaking his head constantly as if he were heading to the scaffold.

Hephaistion saw the Persians on the other side, so close, they were so close of completing the bridge, but, as his dark gray eyes surveyed the wall of soldiers and horses in front of him, he realized the bridges wouldn't be finished until this Mazaeus and his men were defeated.

**XXX**

- Who is that man? –asked Mazaeus, a man around his 50 years old with black hair and a thick and neat beard, watching Hephaistion walking on the bridge.

- That's Hephaistion, the _Hannaean _(4), father – Brochubelus had witnessed the Macedonian's fight against Kingu, he didn't take part in the battle of Issus, but he had been at the Great King's camp at the time to attend other important matters.

The satrap nodded. Everybody knew that name and how much the Great King hated him. Any other man in Mazaeus' place would have seen this as an opportunity to gain Darius' favor, what better gift that the Macedonian's head? But the satrap knew better than to act hastily. If, and only if he had the chance he would try to capture or kill him, but that wasn't his mission or his priority.

Mazaeus saw the rest of the Macedonian troops in battle formation at the other side of the river. If someone tried something against their General they would act immediately, he could see their determination.

- No one moves unless I say so –said the satrap, pressing the sides of his horse to advance. He moved his head and his interpreter ran at his side, the same man that had been calling for the Macedonians' commander moments before.

- Macedonian! –called Mazaeus through his interpreter—I'm Mazaeus, satrap of Babylon and I demand that you leave now or else, I'll destroyed your bridges.

Hephaistion heard with patience and, through the corner of his eye, saw how Xsayarsa nodded, confirming the words of the interpreter.

- Mazaeus satrap of Babylon, I'm Hephaistion son of Amyntor, General of the _Agema_ of the _Hypaspist_ –he answered with strong voice—And I refuse to leave.

- You are condemning your men to die here, I won't let you complete these bridges –and with that Mazaeus kicked his horse's flanks and was left.

- Shall we attack now father? –asked Brochubelus, the men around him tensed and ready.

The satrap didn't answer immediately. His eyes were still on Hephaistion, returning to the other side. Things were complicated, he knew the Great King had put a price on the Macedonian's head, and had heard rumors of what happened with Melkar, and all that meant that there was no way in changing Hephaistion's mind to take him into the Persian side because only death awaited him.

Mazaeus had his orders, he had to monitor the enemy movements, report back to Darius and avoid, at all costs, the rest of the Macedonian army. He had no idea how far was Alexander, he couldn't risk his men waiting for the King, but to leave alone these bridges was out of question. He nodded.

- Call the archers and prepare to set those bridges on fire –said the satrap.

* * *

(1) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 787

(2) Waldemar Heckel. _The Marshals of Alexander's Empire,_ p 153

(3) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 780

(4) Lindsay Allen. _The Persian Empire_, p 153

I'll explain this name "In the Babylonian of the Chronicle and a text known as the Dynastic Prophecy, the Macedonians are called 'Hannaeans' an ethnic name fist used in the mid second millennium for a troublesome (and rather uncivilized) group who attacked Babylonia"


	122. Chapter 121

**CHAPTER 112**

Alexander was getting his army ready to continue the march after stopping for a brief rest. It had been some tough days, again with insufficient supplies, but as soon as they approached the Euphrates the King's guides had assured him the situation would improve. He truly hoped so because he wanted to let his troops rest before crossing the Euphrates, he was sure that after that, they would have to fight.

The King turned and found Achilles walking in his direction, a vision that made him smile, the boy was dressed exactly like him, and the whole march he had ride at his side on Pegasus, behaving impeccably, which had only added more points to his cuteness meter.

He was truly the army's pet.

- Tired? –asked the King and the boy shook his head.

- When are we going to see daddy again? –Achilles wanted to know.

- Soon, I told you, he is supervising the construction of 2 bridges –said Alexander bending to the front.

- Dad, I want to ask you something –Alexander sighed. Lately, every time he heard Achilles pronounce those words, it gave him a panic attack.

- What?

- What is a militia? –for a moment the King was tented to ask "that's all?" and laugh hysterically. This was his lucky day.

- A militia is an "army" of common citizens –Alexander explained, walking with the boy through the rank of his men.

- Yours is a militia? –Achilles lifted his head to look at him.

- No, Aki, the Macedonian is a professional army, men who trained and lived to fight and receive a payment, even if there is no war I still have to pay them –the King explained.

- Why? –that didn't make much sense to the boy, why to pay soldiers who weren't fighting?

- Because, for the Macedonians, the army is a trade, like being a blacksmith for example, and war or not war they receive a payment –said Alexander, moving head to greet on of his men—Besides, it isn't as if they do nothing during peace time, they train and keep themselves in form, ready for war.

- But not all the men here are professional soldiers, right? –asked the boy.

- No son, the officers like your father or your uncle Leon, or the _hetairoi_ like Nick come from the aristocratic families –Alexander explained—You see, this is why this is the best army in the world, the Greeks have militias, the citizens answered the call to arms, train, fight for their cities and then, when the conflict is over, they go back to their quiet lives, and all the experience they accumulated during the campaign is lost in a moment –he snapped his fingers—But, with a professional army, that doesn't happen.

- What happened with the Persians? Do they have a professional army? –Achilles wanted to know.

- No, they also gathered an army whenever they need one…or hire mercs –answered the King.

- Alexander! –Perdikkas came running, he looked upset and worried and that alarmed Alexander.

- What is it? Are the Persians attacking? -the King immediately thought the worst.

- Wha…? No, I-I need to talk to you –said his friend stammering.

- I'm listening –Perdikkas turned to look at Achilles and his eyes said all Alexander needed to know.

_This is serious_ –thought the King.

- Son, go back with your uncle Leon, I'll be right there –even if he wanted to stay, the boy did as he was told, leaving the 2 men alone but turning every now and then to see over his shoulder what was happening.

Alexander settled his eyes on Perdikkas and, in that moment, his friend felt how all his courage and determination was fading.

- What's this important thing you want to tell me? –Perdikkas needed a moment to put his ideas in order and to remember why he had decided to come here in the first place.

- I… I did something really wrong –said Perdikkas, playing with his hands nervously—I wanted to tell you before but…I didn't know how to, and then, everything complicated and she…

- She? –the King interrupted him, suppressing a smile—All this is about a woman?

- Something like that –Perdikkas got pale.

- What happened? Did you sleep with Thais? –the King mocked him.

- Worst –said his friend without voice and Alexander got very serious suddenly.

- You didn't sleep with Berenike, did you?

- NO! Of course not! –Perdikkas exclaimed, the palms of his hands extended to the front—It's nothing like that, but…I did sleep with a married woman.

- Perdikkas –the King ran his hand through his face—I don't understand one word, speak clearly, what did you do?

- I slept with Darius' wife.

Alexander needed a moment to fully understand what was he saying.

- You…what?

- I'm sorry, I know it's wrong, more than wrong, terrible and absolutely wrong, but, but I saw Stateira once, and she is so beautiful and I…well, I sneaked into her tent and and…—the King raised a hand to stop him.

- You slept with Darius' wife –Alexander repeated very slowly and Perdikkas swallowed.

- Yes…but…there is more –the King raised his eyebrows, what could possible be worst now?

- She is pregnant.

_That's worst_ –thought Alexander.

- She is going to give birth in a couple of weeks.

_Even worst_ –said the King to himself.

- And, when were you planning to tell me this? –asked Alexander with cold calm—Have you any idea of what you have done? What do you think is going to happen now?

- I'll take responsibility of this –said Perdikkas, not understanding what was he saying.

- How? She is Darius' wife, what are you planning to do? Marry her? –Alexander's words were like a slap—Do you understand that now your child would be part of the Achaemenid family? Do you?…What do you think is going to happen when word of this reach the Persians? They are going to assume the child is mine, you have complicated everything –he never raised his voice but that wasn't necessary and only now Perdikkas understood the full extension of his actions.

- I-I…

- You are not going to say a word about this to anyone, do you understand?

- Yes, Alexander.

The King turned and left him, taking deep breaths to calm down.

_This is simply great, just what I needed_ –he thought.

**XXX**

- This Persians have peculiar saddles –said Nikandros, standing on the Euphrates edge at his brother's side—They have no stirrups, they are four-horned saddles.

- They probably restrict their movements, sir –said Glycon, he was near his General, with the hand on his sword.

- No…see that man there –Nikandros pointed to the front—When the rider's height is lower, the 4 horns close around and grip his thighs, providing him with support (1) interesting. What do you think Hephaistion? –he didn't call him "Phai" In front of his men—Hephaistion!

- What? –asked the General absently.

- You didn't hear a word of what I say, did you? –his brother frowned.

- I'm sorry, I'm thinking –Hephaistion turned his head again to look at the Persians—We have been stuck here for days, they always try to destroy the bridges and we attack them in response, the men shout insults to each others during the day and at night the sentries are so nervous expecting a surprised attack that more than once they have imagined things. At this rate we wont be able to complete the bridges in time –he cursed.

- I told you, we should cross the river an attack them –Nikandros crossed his arms.

- They outnumber us –the General pointed out.

- Maybe, but you know as well as I that each one of us is worth ten of those barbarians –said Nikandros with contempt. Hephaistion decided to ignore the insubordinate tone of his brother, but he shook his head.

- The river is too wide and very deep, it could be risky –said the General—They would notice us before we could reach them…no, I was thinking something else.

His brother uncrossed his arms.

- What?

- I'm going to cross the river alone, I want to scare this Mazaeus –said Hephaistion, but he was still talking when Nikandros started to shake his head.

- And you don't think that's risky?

- I can take care of myself –the General was sure of each one of his words.

- You are determine, aren't you?

- You know me.

- Then, I'll go with you –Hephaistion turned to look at him—You know it would be better if you go with someone else.

The General thought for a moment. His brother was right, it would be better if he was accompanied even if he felt better alone, that way he didn't have to worry about the safety of others.

- Fine, then lets go tonight, there is no point in delaying this –said Hephaistion, nodding.

As soon as night fell, Hephaistion, Nikandros and Glycon crossed the Euphrates at some point at the north where the scouts had found a safe path. The water was cold but not freezing, it could have been a pleasant swim if it weren't for the strong current, and, while the General fought against the force of the river, he thought once again that to attempt to take his men, as Nikandros had proposed, was insane.

They arrived to the Persian camp, several fires could be seen at the distance but there was no ditch, no palisade, no walls surrounding the place and only a few sentries around the perimeter.

_Clearly they never expected to be attacked_ –thought the General. He moved his head and Nikandros and Glycon followed him. It was full moon, good and bad news, good because they could see their path, bad because they could be seen rather easily.

But the Greek Gods were stronger than the Persian ones, because not all the sentries were awake and they could sneak inside the camp without being noticed. Just one guard stood in their way and Hephaistion silenced him, cutting his throat before he could do as much as draw a breath to shout the alarm. They left the body under a tree and kept going.

It was easy to locate the satrap's tent, Hephaistion remembered well the distribution of the Persian camps, it was the biggest one at the center. They found several guards around the place, many yawing around a brazier, others half asleep, leaning over the shields and spears, but, as they moved closer to the center they found more and more guards, better armed, and with fierce looks on their faces.

Hephaistion indicate his brother and Glycon to wait behind a pile of boxes.

- And where are you going? –asked Nikandros, his voice just a whisper.

- I'll take care of the guards outside the biggest tent –the General explained, barely moving his lips, but his brother shook his head emphatically.

- I won't let you go alone.

- I'm not asking your permission, this is an order –Hephaistion didn't raise his voice, but his words were final—You 2 wait here until I give you a signal.

The General didn't stay to hear his brother's answer, he stood up, his cloak covering his head, and walked straight to where the guards were standing.

- What's the General planning? –asked Glycon.

- I have no idea –Nikandros was tense, his hand on his sword and his body ready to run to his brother's help. He was determined to disobey a direct order if he considered he was in danger.

The Guards at the tent's entrance turned and saw Hephaistion, a tall covered figure in the dark, he walked with such confidence that the Persians thought for a moment it could be one of the satrap's officers or even his son, but just when one of them was going to open his mouth, the Macedonian draw his dagger and cut his throat, the other guard was going to draw his sword but Hephaistion was quicker, he draw one of his blades, and pierced his heart, a scream frozen in his dead throat before he fall into the ground.

The General stood there, like a God on the field of death, and turned, waving his hand to call the other two. Glycon approached quickly with his mouth half opened.

- Sir, that was…wow! How did you do that? –the young man was impressed, but Hephaistion shook his head.

- Later. Nick, you and Glycon hide the corpses, take their shields and spears and stay here, pretending that nothing happened –said the General quickly, his eyes surveying their surrounding for any sign that they had been seen, but, everything appear to be as calm and quiet as before. Good.

- What about you? –asked his brother while doing as he was told.

- I'm going to pay the satrap a visit –and with that Hephaistion was gone.

The interior of the tent was as sumptuous and magnificent as the Macedonian had expected. There were no signs of servants, and Hephaistion didn't lose much time admiring the furniture, he reached Mazaeus chamber and found the Persian deep asleep. He hurried at his side, drew his dagger and pressed the cold and sharp blade against his throat. That movement woke the satrap up, but it was too late now.

- Don't move –whispered the General in Greek. Xsayarsa said Mazaeus understood a little Greek, the sufficient to understand what he had came to say. The Persian saw him with round big eyes, full with surprise and rage—I came to warn you satrap –he continued—If by tomorrow morning you and your men are not gone, I'll come back and take your head with me as a trophy –Mazaeus started to sweat—Do you understand what I'm saying? –he pressed the blade to his flesh until a tear of blood slid through the satrap's neck.

- Yes –said Mazaeus through clenched teeth. This was the man who had defeated Kingu, and he truly believed Hephaistion capable of doing what he was saying.

The General was going to open his mouth again when he heard the sound of trumpets and drums.

- Hephaistion! –it was Nikandros' voice, they were in trouble.

The General left Mazaeus and ran to the exit.

- What's happening?

- It's the alarm, sir –Glycon explained.

- But, how…? –Hephaistion found his answer when he remembered the sentry he had killed outside the camp, someone had found him—We have no time to lose, come.

They ran as quickly as they could to the exit, following the same path that had led them here, but, now the men were coming out from their tents, fully awake and ready.

- We are not going to make it, Phai –said Nikandros, seeing the terrible truth and the death promises on the eyes of their enemies.

- The hell we are –Hephaistion muttered and drew his two swords, his cloak dropped to the ground.

_You're on your own now_

_We won't save you_

_Your rescue-squad_

_Is too exhausted_

_And if you complain once more_

_You'll meet an army of me_

(Björk, _Army of Me_)

His brother had seen him fight before, but never like this, each day the General was better and this night he was magnificent. He was the bringer of death in that moment, killing with terribly precision, moving without thinking. At some point Hephaistion heard a whistle announcing his own destruction and turned at the last moment to halve 3 arrows flying straight at him, the Persian archers saw Hephaistion as if he were a ghost, not believe their eyes, and the General took that chance to run at them and end with their lives in a blink.

Hephaistion couldn't stop. A man tried to pierce him with a sharp spear from behind, and he dropped on one knee, without turning, he thrust his sword in one of the man's legs. The man scream horrible, bending to the front, dropping his spear and the General took his blade out from his thigh, stood up, cut his throat and turned just in time to block another blow.

_This is taking forever_ –thought Hephaistion, panting. No matter how many he killed more enemies appeared and he was starting to doubt that they would be able to escape alive.

At some point he found his brother, and soon he and Nikandros were back to back, covered in blood and gore from head to toe. Exhausted, panting but determined not to surrender.

- This is… the last time, we follow your…plans –said Nikandros smiling.

- If we come out alive –Hephaistion took a deep breath, he could see Glycon, still standing, not far from them—I promise to…listen to you in the future.

The General took his attack position again, ready to drag as many men as possible to Hades with him, when an order was shouted and the men around them stopped and started to recede.

- What now? –asked Nikandros, and then, they saw Mazaeus walking to them. A brazier burning behind him made him look as a spirit from the underworld.

- We are done –said Hephaistion.

The satrap said something and the man at his side nodded 2 times before addressing the Macedonians.

- Macedonians, the satrap of Babylon, Mazaeus, recognizes your bravery –said the man who clearly was his interpreter—You are surrounded and, at one command of the satrap, you are dead men.

- Where is he going with all this? –whispered Nikandros.

- Shush –Hephaistion silenced him, listening with all his attention.

- However, lord Mazaeus is curious of what kind of King is capable of commanding men as you –the interpreter continued and Hephaistion felt his pulse quickening—He is letting you keep your lives…for now.

- What did he say? –asked Glycon, not believing his ears.

Hephaistion sheathed his swords for his brother's utterly surprise and held Mazaeus gaze. He thought in the possibility of saying something but, at the end, he decided that words weren't necessary. He bowed his head slightly and gave his back to the satrap, Nikandros and Glycon followed him.

- Father, is this wise? –asked Brochubelus, watching the Macedonians leaving—Is it wise to let the _Hannaeans _go? The Great King wants Hephaistion's head…

- Enough! –said Mazaeus without rising his voice—It's not correct to kill men like them as if they were dogs –the satrap saw Hephaistion's silhouette at the distance.

_You don't sell a warrior like him as a slave_ –thought Mazaeus, for once in his life criticizing the Great King's decisions—_And I won't be the one acting like a vulgar murder, like a common criminal, like Melkar. _

_Next day Mazaeus' men were gone and my men could finish the bridges. It took me a while to understand what had happened that night, but, do you remember what I said? Persians admired bravery and it was when we entered Babylon and I saw Mazaeus again that I understood what had happened that night._

_Alexander arrived a couple of days later and the army crossed unopposed the Euphrates, taking on step closer to our destiny, to our immortality._

**XXX**

- Thais, I need to talk to you –said Berenike entering Ptolemy's tent so paled that her friend thought someone had died.

- Dear Zeus! Take a seat –the _hetaira_ took her to a chair and asked Sophonisba to bring water—What happened?

- I wanted to come before but I couldn't –Berenike took her friend's hands with force—Something terrible happened.

- Eni, please you are killing me –now Thais was very scared.

- I…I…

Sophonisba came back with a cup of water and Berenike drank avidly to gain time.

- Take a deep breath –said Thais and her friend did as she was told.

- Thais…I'm pregnant –she said holding her breath.

- Oh! But those are good news, right? –Berenike's expression told her everything—Why do I have the feeling that this isn't Leonnatos' baby?

- No! I mean…I don't know –Berenike dropped her voice.

- You don't know –Thais frowned—Why? What did you do?

- I…I…—Berenike started to cry—I'm an idiot! –she sobbed—I knew it was wrong, and I know he was just playing with me but, but, but…

The _hetaira_ embraced her.

- Kleitos again –her friend moved her head up and down and Thais sighed—In your defense I'll say he was pretty insistent.

- I have no defense! –Berenike sobbed—What am I going to do now?

- How many times did you sleep with Kleitos?

- Just…once, one more time.

- And you aren't sure that it's his, right?

- What's your point?

Thais took her face between her hands and held her gaze.

- Eni, as I see this, I think this is your husband's child –she said.

- Really? –at this point Berenike would believe anything, she needed a little hope, because she didn't want to lie to Leonnatos, how could she make him believe this was his child after he had adopted Amyntas? - I know more about these things –said Thais smiling—Now, clean those tears and smile. I imagine that you haven't told anybody about this –Berenike shook her head—Well, what are you waiting? Go and tell your husband and all your beautiful family.

- All right –she stood up and let herself being led like a child to the door. She was very nervous and needed time to rest and think, but now, after talking to her friend Berenike felt better…a little.

Thais and Soponisba saw Berenike leaving from the tent's entrance and the Numian slave asked.

- Do you truly think Eni is going to have her husband's child? –the _hetaira_ shrugged.

- Only the Gods know.

- Then why did you tell her…?

- To make her feel better, the last thing Eni needs now is to torment herself thinking that her baby could be the _hipparch's_ –Thais fell silent for a moment—Sophonisba, you can't say a word about this.

- No, of course not –the Numidian shook her head.

_Poor Eni, the only thing she wanted was to have a big adventure and now everything has complicated_ –thought Thais.

**XXX**

Darius took the news of Alexander's change of route rather calmed. His plan of ambushing the Macedonian King at Cunaxa had failed but it didn't matter, he had the advantage, not only he knew the terrain better than his adversary his army was far more superior. That day, as the Great King marched at the front of that impressive mass of men, guiding them to the town of Arbela, he felt invincible.

This time not only he had a more numerous army than the Macedonian, he also had introduced some innovations "he had fashioned swords (_xiphe_) and lances (_xysta_) much longer than his earlier types because it was thought that Alexander had had a great advantage in this respect in the battle in Cilicia" and he also "had ordered that the form of the Persian scabbard of the scimitar should be changed to that shape which the Greeks used"(2)

This battle wasn't going to be like Issus, this time he was ready, he knew his enemy and of what was he capable of, he would rescue his mother and wife, kill the Barbarian, destroy his army and finally take revenge against Hephaistion. Darius wasn't afraid anymore, why would he? He had the advantage and he was determined to prevail.

* * *

(1) Adrian Goldsworthy. _The Complete Roman Army_, p 140.

I'll explain, this is my own conclusion, according to Goldsworthy the Romans, Gauls, Parthians, Sassanid Persians and the Sarmatians, used a four-horned saddle without stirrups, and, since the Parthians were the heirs of the Persians, I assumed they used the same saddles…but I could be wrong.

(2) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 799

**A/N:** Well, I felt so bad last week for only posting one chapter that this time I hurried and finished 3 ^_^ I'm sorry, I couldn't reach the main event (the battle) but I'll give my best to post it next week. Thanks again and see you soon!


	123. Battle of Gaugamela Pt I

**Hello dear readers!**

Thank you, thank you and thank you! You are all great ^_^ —I bow—This time I want to thank dear Arethusa, for all her invaluable help in this battle, my Alexander would have been lost without her ^^ Thank you so much!

**Hello So**: THANK YOU! I'm so happy to know I didn't bore you with all the preparations for the upcoming battle ^^ HAHAHA! Yes, Perdikkas its an idiot and I'm afraid that he doesn't think with his brain, if you know what I'm mean XD Oww! You like my last vampire chapter, Thank you! I'm afraid that the second part of that one is going to wait, first I need to finish the battle because I don't like the idea of interrupting it, it would kill the epic mood ^^ But for the second part I'm planning to let Hephaistion meet the last Macedonian King: Perseus :D

**Hi Phaisty**: I melted after reading your message ^^ a million thanks! You made me immensely happy ^_^ I was pretty lost with Mazaeus, when I started to write those chapters I truly had no idea of who he was, but then I started to have a better idea of what was going to happen here XD I missed dear Yarsa, but I'm afraid that he can't appear as often as I want, but I'll try to write more about him. I'm very very happy to know you still like him. Haha, poor Perdikkas but he is going to have more problems with women in the future, and married women, you'll see ;) and Eni, well, you'll have to wait to see what's happening here.

**Dear Mema**: Oww! Thank you, thank you and thank you ^^ I'm sooo glad that you like Hephaistion's adventure at Mazaeus, it had been a while since the last time Hephaistion was in "ninja-style" XD I missed my warrior Phai, but, in the upcoming battle he would shine, I promise ^^

**CHAPTER 113**

The Great King, standing like a statue over one of the hills that surrounded that plain, watched how his men worked tirelessly to prepare the battlefield, cleaning it of any rocks, trees or protuberances leveling the ground for his scythed chariots and massive cavalry numbers. His personal escort conformed by the elite warriors, the Immortals, stood near him, ready to act in case any danger came upon the master they had sworn to protect with their lives, his magnificent cloths and armors were only overshadowed by the opulence of the Great King.

Darius' great plans for a crashing victory at Cunaxa were nothing more than a sweet illusion now, or maybe they had always being just that, nothing more than an illusion, a fragile dream that had vanished like smoke. The Great King Artaxerxes II had crushed his brother's army at Cunaxa, obtaining an epic victory, but he, Darius III, would pass to history as even a greater man with a much greater victory against a ferocious enemy.

The Macedonian King hadn't taken the route Darius had predicted, Alexander was heading to Babylon, that much was obvious for everyone; if he intended to become the Great King, the undisputable ruler of the biggest empire of the known world, then his goal was easy to elucidate, he had to take the most important cities of the Persians: Babylon, Susa, Persepolis, Pasargadae and Ecbatana. And closest was the ancient city of King Nebuchadnezzar.

Darius, with the support of his military council, had decided that the best curse of action was to move his vast army to this point "a village between the Khazir River and the ruins of Nineveh"(1) Here they would wait for the invader, and this place would become his resting place.

The Great King's eyes surveyed the distance, absorbing the sight and letting it to arouse his imagination. This was the perfect place to defeat the invader, with the ruins of the once proud Assyrian city as witness of the Persian power. Long ago, before Cyrus the Great were born, before the Persians of the Achaemenid dynasty became the masters of the world, Nineveh had been a crucial point between the Mediterranean Sea and the distant Indian Ocean; long ago, before the Greeks knew about the richest of Asia and it's mountains of gold, this ruins had been the home of a proud nation until the Medes and Babylonians ended with the glorious Assyrian Empire.

Yes, this was a fitting place to end with great ambitious, a perfect tomb to bury dreams of greatness and everlasting glory, and the shattered skeleton of Nineveh would be here, like a ghost, a shadow of dead brooding over the Macedonian army as an angel of death.

According to his scouts Alexander had crossed the Tigris, he was so close, so close now. Darius closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he had issued orders to spread the rumor among the Macedonian soldiers that he, the Great King, would give them splendid rewards if they kill or betray their barbarian King. He smiled. Greeks or Macedonians, it didn't matter the name, both were one and the same, greedy creatures easy to buy and easy to manipulate, and the proof were the thousands upon thousands of mercenaries under his command.

He had more Greeks in his army than Alexander. So much for the barbarian's so called Pan-Hellenic crusade. Darius smiled. His plan was perfect and all he had to do now was sit and wait for the invader to appear and seal his destiny.

**XXX**

Alexander had known, for some time now, the size of the Persian army, Dolon had told him that the Great King had managed to assemble a force of 100, 000 men from every corner of his vast empire, and not only that, a very respectable number of 10, 000 were Greek mercenaries. But, this information didn't become public until one of his officers, Ariston and his Paeonian mounted scouts, defeated a small Persian squadron on a reconnaissance mission. Ariston captured the Persian commander, and one of his scouts, and, in an impressive display, he cut the commander's head and laid it at the King's feet in the presence of the entire army.

The men had been delighted with this, they had cheered, shouted, applauded before the macabre spectacle of the severe head at the feet of their King; but their good mood disappeared after their Persian prisoner gave them precise details of the composition of the Persian army waiting for them. This only served to confirm Alexander's information, and thanks to this he was the only one who remained calm while his captains, officers, commanders and Generals got paled.

- 100 thousand men –repeated Meleager without voice, during that morning's meeting at the King's tent.

The war council had suddenly become very quite, after Eumenes had read to them the report of the prisoner's confession. This was exactly the reaction that the King had expected and he was ready to deal with them.

- That's just the word of a prisoner, too scared of the very real possibility of torture to be reliable –said the King with calm, his fingers interlaced in front of his eyes.

In his heart Alexander knew that this number, 100,000, was exaggerated, it could be almost impossible to mobilize so many men, let alone to feed them. He was sure the Persian army was big, they always were very numerous, but not that big.

- Even if he is exaggerating Darius' army can't be much smaller than this –said Nicanor carefully, he too thought this number was almost impossible, probably the prisoner had said the first thing it came into his mind, but he also thought it couldn't be so far from the truth—We only have 40 thousand men, they outnumber us at least 3 to 1.

- 47 thousand –Alexander corrected him, still not giving anything away—And? I thought that each of my men were worth 10 barbarians –his lips curved in a half smile. He surveyed his officers' faces but many avoid looking directly at him.

- The scouts said that the Persian army can be seen from the hills –said Parmelio slowly—I don't know if there lay 100, 000 men, but, for what they say I can tell you that there lay the biggest army I have ever heard about.

Parmelio was old, 69 years old, and precisely because of this his word was always taken seriously. Even if that weren't true, and the Persian army were much more smaller, just for the fact that the all mighty Parmelio had said that, then it had to be true. Alexander hated when that happened. Many times he had thought that the old General was more a nuisance than anything else.

- We should try to solve this in a diplomatic way –said Parmelio added. He was a brave man but also very prudent, and he, with all his years of experience knew that, to beat an army of that size with just 47, 000 men was suicide.

- We have talked about this, Parmelio –the King made an effort to remain calm, he hated to repeat himself—If Darius wants to keep his throne he would have to fight for it; Asia can't no more support 2 monarchs than the earth can no exist with 2 suns (2) Besides, his wife just died yesterday in childbirth, do you think he is going to be in the mood to negotiate after that?

- He doesn't have to know –said Perdikkas in a thin voice, wanting to disappear. Only Alexander, Hephaistion and Leonnatos knew that the child was his but that didn't serve to make him feel any better.

- Too late for that –said Hephaistion, who until that moment had been silent—A eunuch escape last night and went straight to the Persian camp, Darius should know by now what happened to his wife.

Perdikkas saw his hands feeling the worst person on the planet. Nobody had asked the King directly who had slept with Queen Stateira, because it had been 2 years since the last time she was with her husband and there was no way in which the baby could be Darius'; but everybody thought the same thing, that Alexander was the father and that had only added points to Perdikkas' guiltiness. He wanted to explain everything but the King had forbid him to talk about this.

If the men wanted to think that he had slept with Queen Stateira then that was their problem, it was better this way than letting the whole camp, and most probably also the Persian court, to know that a simple _taxiarch _had taken advantage of the Persian Queen.

- We can't win against an army like that –said the old General, successfully ending with the King's patience.

- We can and we will because I am commanding this army –nobody spoke—We'll march tomorrow morning, you are all dismissed.

**XXX**

- Alexander –Parmelio approached the King at the end of the meeting, while the rest left. Hephaistion, who always stayed at then, seeing the veteran General's expression, left them alone—I took care of "that" problem.

Alexander understood immediately without further explanation. A couple of days ago Parmelio's men had intercepted a man sent by Darius with orders of spreading the word that the Great King would reward any man who kill or betray Alexander. News that hadn't pleased in the least the Macedonian King, the affair of Alejandro of Lyncestis was still too fresh in his mind.

- Trust me, our friend is not going to talk again –the King nodded. At least now he didn't have to worry about that.

- Well done –Alexander took Parmelio by the shoulder—Go to rest General, we'll advance tomorrow.

The old General didn't leave immediately, he considered for a moment the possibility of insisting again in solving this conflict by a diplomatic way, to try to convince the King and avoid a massacre next day, but one look at his uneven eyes told him it would be a waste of time and he knew better than to try Alexander's patience.

- Health to you, Alexander –it was better this way, he would achieve nothing enraging the King and so far, Alexander had always led them into victory. He would trust the young King, that could have been his grandson, and would pray to all the Gods in Olympus to be wrong about the Persian army.

Hephaistion waited until Parmelio had disappeared behind the door and walked towards the King.

- What do you think? –asked Alexander, sitting on a couch and letting his mask down, the mask of the unbeatable King, the disguise of the God of war, to be again just a man seeking an honest advice.

- About the size of Darius' army? –his beloved took a seat at his side, pushing the King slightly to make room for him.

- About everything –Alexander was glad to be able to feel Hephaistion's body so close to his. His beloved's warmth always calmed him down, and to hear his steady breathing was like lying at the side of a river in a hot afternoon, hearing the birds singing and the soft breeze moving the leaves, like a whisper, so refreshing.

- I think that Darius does have a numerous army –said his beloved—We should go and take a look for ourselves.

- I don't have time for that –said Alexander, sighing—Besides, we can't, the Persians scouts are everywhere it would be dangerous and I don't want to be seen by the men sneaking to the hills, I want them to know without any doubt that I'm sure of what I'm doing.

- Do you?

- What?

- Do you know what you are doing? –if any other person had asked that, the King would have exploded in one of his famous rages, but not with Hephaistion, never with him.

- I'm sure, it's just…—he took his time to arrange his thoughts—I want this battle, not only for my pride and for myself, but also because I know this is the only way to end the war. The Persian Empire is huge, if we have to fight all our way at every corner of this vast place, we would never conquer it. But, if we defeat the Great King in front of his satraps and the Persian court, if we capture him tomorrow…we can end this in one day.

- I know –said Hephaistion, brushing Alexander's blond hair back—But I'm oblige to tell you that Parmelio does have a point.

- Then, there is just one way to prove him wrong –said the King, closing his eyes to enjoy his beloved's touch—Win tomorrow's battle.

The General laughed softly.

- You make it sound so easy –he said, wrapping one of his blond locks on his finger—At your side, everything is possible.

Those words made the King smile.

- Do you truly think so?

- When have I lied to you in order to please you? –Hephaistion questioned him.

- Point taken…–they fell silent for a moment. They could hear the voices of the officers outside, still talking about the meeting, even if they couldn't distinguish clear words they could sense the emotion in their voices, all of them were scared, nervous, excited, worried and anxious—You have defeated Darius' forces twice, we can do it a third time –he said to himself, not really looking for an answer.

- Your hair is much longer now –said Hephaistion, still playing with his locks.

- And you, General, cut yours…again –Alexander turned to look at him.

- When are you going to drop this?

- When your hair grows again –said the King stubbornly—And don't think for a moment that I forget about what you did at Mazaeus' camp.

- What I did? -Hephaistion challenged him- I built your damn bridges, sire.

- You went alone with 2 men into the enemy camp and you were almost killed –Alexander had heard the whole story from Nikandros because in Hephaistion's report he had "forgotten" to mention the fact that Mazaeus had them surrounded and it had been just for the satrap's goodwill that they still had their head on their shoulders.

Hephaistion sighed, and dropped his hands on his lap.

- Nothing happened, I'm still here and the mission was a success –he said.

- But you were almost killed –this time the King raised his voice.

- "Almost" doesn't count.

- Don't play with me, Hephaistion –now he was starting to get angry—It was reckless to do that and you know it.

- Then what? Would you have preferred to have your bridges incomplete? –the General held his gaze challenging him.

- I prefer to keep you alive!

- I'm tired of this discussion, how many time are we going to argue for the same thing? I can't be in the army without taking risks –Hephaistion used to be the prudent one but this was a subject that always enraged him— I can't be safely inside my room surrounded by guards. You sent me on a mission and I did what I consider was necessary to fulfill my assignment. Or are you going to tell me now that I'm not going to take part in tomorrow's battle because you don't want to endanger me?

- You are mocking me.

- And you are insulting me!

They both fell silent.

- I don't want to argue with you –said Alexander softly.

- Me neither.

- Promise me you are not going to do something like that again, that you are going to be me careful in the future –asked the King and Hephaistion smiled.

- You know I can't promise you that –the General took his face in his hands—I would always risk my life to protect you, but –he leaned his forehead against Alexander's—I can promise you that I'll be more careful in the future.

- I guess… —the King leaned closer, brushing his beloved's lips with his own, whispering— I have to get use, after all this is who you are, and I wouldn't have you in any other way.

Hephaistion kissed him, forcing him to open his mouth to receive him, sending sparks through his body. He loved kissing Alexander and the King loved to feel him so close.

- I can give you my word that I won't die on a battlefield –he said, sure of every word.

- And, how can you possibly know that? –asked Alexander amused—Did you dream that?

- I don't have to –said the General with self-sufficiency—I know of what I'm capable of, and no one can beat me on a battlefield.

Alexander kissed again, he could die just to feel his kisses.

- You must better be telling me the truth because I would never forgive you if you fall tomorrow –he whispered against his lips.

- I won't.

**XXX**

The officers were leaving the King's tent in duos or trios, talking or whispering their opinions and thoughts about the meeting and, on the way out, Meleager ran to catch Perdikkas and Leonnatos, crashing against several men who, as an answer, cursed in the most colorful way against the _taxiarch_, remembering him of his mother and all his family.

- We are in for some trouble, eh? –said Meleager, walking between the 2 friends. Leonnatos sighed.

- Do you truly think Darius has an army that big? –the newcomer shrugged.

- Who knows? Alexander thinks the reports are exaggerating but…

- But? –Perdikkas insisted.

- I, for one, believe Parmelio, he may be old but he knows his business –said Meleager dead serious and Leonnatos laughed.

- What's so funny? –Perdikkas wanted to know.

- Nothing, I was just remembering that Eni likes to call Parmelio "Pami" –said Leonnatos, smiling.

- "Pami"? Seriously, Eni has a problem giving names to people –said Perdikkas shaking his head. So far his friend's wife hadn't given him one…that he knew, because he had also heard Berenike calling Ptolemy "Toly".

Krateros and Polyperchon passed at their side deep in conversation, and following them came Koinos and Kleitos.

- Speaking of which, I heard your wife is pregnant –said Meleager and Kleitos turned so quickly when he heard those words that it appeared as if someone had pulled his face.

- Yes, 6 months –said a very happy Leonnatos—I truly hope it's a boy because in my family there is an overpopulation of women, I have 5 sisters, FIVE!

Meleager patted his back.

- I think congratulations are in order and –he added dropping his voice—I hope, for our sake, that Alexander is right and the reports are exaggerated.

Kleitos left the King's tent leaving behind Leonnatos, Meleager and Perdikkas and went striding to look for Berenike. He had no idea that she was pregnant. After that kissed they had shared at Tyre, he had seek her every time Leonnatos wasn't around, until he had finally could kiss her again and eventually they slept again. The _hipparch_ couldn't be happier, and for weeks everything had went fine until Berenike started to hide from him again.

Kleitos understood she felt guilty; they never had an affair properly because she was always turned between what she wanted to do and her feeling towards Leonnatos. He knew Berenike loved Leonnatos but she desired him. The _hipparch_ was all right with that until, one day, she had started to be extremely cold around him. He didn't know what had happened and never could talk to her, but now everything started to have sense.

- Sir, I…

- Not now –the _hipparch_ didn't let one of his men to speak and kept walking. He knew there were many preparations to be done before the battle next day, but, right now, his mind was in other place.

He found Berenike near the Persians' tent, in a fresh spot where a soft breeze was blowing. She was sitting in front of her daughter, teaching her history with the help of a very old parchment that Hephaistion had lend her. Amyntas was already 8 years old and, since Leonnatos was named as one of the _Somatophylakes_, a very reluctant Kallisthenes had agreed to teach him, but there was no way in which they could make Aristotles' nephew to teach a girl.

Girls were taught at home, except for dancing and music classes.

So, Berenike, with the help of Thais, had been tutoring her in geography, philosophy, history, literature, arithmetic, music, geometry and astronomy. Thanks to Amyntor, Berenike had taken classes at home with his older brothers, she didn't know as much as Hephaistion or Nikandros, but she was more educated than many women of her time.

And Berenike was teaching her daughter to read and write and now, at her 6 years old, little Sophia was also learning Greek. She knew she should be teaching her daughter to cook or to embroider, to sing or dance, but Berenike had the crazy idea that her daughter would be more than a simple housewife, how? She had no idea, but she was sure of that, and Thais had been fascinated with the idea of having a little student.

- Mommy, why did the Persians invade Greece? –asked Sophia, her elbows on her thighs and her long chocolate hair sliding through her shoulder.

- Well, because King Darius I was a conqueror, sweetie, and as all conquerors he wanted to expand his lands –said Berenike, not very sure of her explanation, Thais was the one who taught her history but the _hetaira_ was busy that day.

Sophia had turned out to be smarter than Amyntas, and she always asked the most difficult question, wanting to know every detail and sometimes neither her mother or Thais didn't have all the answers.

_If only that horrible man of Kallisthenes had agreed to teach my little princess_ –thought Berenike.

- But why Greece? –Sophia insisted.

- I don't know, honey –her mother sighed.

- After the battle of Marathon, the Great King surrendered?

- Yes.

- Why? He had a big army and he didn't tried again.

Berenike was going to open her mouth when a laugh made her turn. It was Kleitos and she went paled. After months avoiding him, there he was, standing a few paces from her.

- A woman teaching history, I always knew you were something, lass –said the _hipparch_ walking to them.

- What are you doing here? –Berenike asked in a cold tone that caught Sophia's attention. She had never heard her mother talk like that.

- I want to talk to you.

- But I don't.

Kleitos sighed.

- You are pregnant –he decided to go straight to the point.

- That much is obvious –said Berenike not looking at him. Under her loose dress a small round belly could be seen. The _hipparch_ was going to open his mouth again but she knew what he wanted to ask—No! –Kleitos saw her taken aback—I know what are you thinking and I know why you came here, and the answer is no.

- How can you know for sure? –the _hipparch_ needed to know. What if she was carrying his child? He didn't have children and he…felt something for her, something he couldn't explain with words, he had never been good with words.

- Women know…these things –said Berenike, trying to sound sure of her words, but she couldn't fool him.

- What things? –asked Leonnatos, standing a few paces from them. Berenike saw him as if he were a ghost and seriously feared she was going to faint. How long had he been there?

- Daddy! –exclaimed Sophia, smiling—Daddy its so good you came, mommy doesn't know why the Persians invaded Greece.

Leonnatos laughed.

- And why do you want to know this?

- I'm curious.

Leonnatos sighed. If only Amyntas were like his sister. Kallisthenes had agreed to teach the boy after practically begging him for weeks, but Amyntas wasn't Achilles, and the difference between the 2 of them was too big to be ignored. Achilles, in one word, was brilliant, Amyntas was more interested in physical activities than intellectual ones, which was good, in part, he was an excellent rider and could run for long periods of time, he would be an excellent soldier one day but had serious problems paying attention.

Since nobody was playing him attention, Kleitos turned and left them for Berenike's relief. The _hipparch_ would have to talk to her again; he needed to know and didn't believe one word of what she had said.

- What did Kleitos wanted? –asked Leonnatos, watching his superior officer leaving.

- He…em, came looking for Nick –she lied—I think my brother owns he money.

- It's a bad idea to bet against Kleitos –said her husband shaking his head, apparently he hadn't heard anything important—What are you doing here?

- Trying to teach Sophia history –Berenike explained, showing him the parchment.

- No, I mean _here_ –Berenike frowned, she didn't understand what he meant—I don't want you near the Persians' tent.

- Why not?

- You didn't hear? Queen Stateira died in childbirth –said Leonnatos—I think its bad luck if you stay near this place in your condition.

_How was that I didn't thought that?_ –said Berenike to herself. She wasn't as superstitious as the rank soldiers, but she, the same as Leonnatos, avoided places where people had died recently. They both believed their spirits still wandered for a while.

- Fine –Berenike stood up and was going to pick her things up but her husband didn't let her and he did it himself.

Once again, Berenike felt like the worst person for cheating a man like Leonnatos but, sometimes, she felt trapped and bored, she wanted to do so many things and she couldn't. Now that she thought this carefully her relationship with Kleitos had been her act of rebellion, a way of doing what she wanted instead of what she had to. But…she wasn't happy, after all what had happened between her and the _hipparch_ she wasn't happy and didn't feel better.

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 285

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 287


	124. Battle of Gaugamela Pt II

**CHAPTER 114**

**September 29**

After the difficult march to reach this place, after crossing 2 rivers and eating dry meat and hard bread for weeks, the army had camped for 4 days a few miles from the hills that surrounded the place called Gaugamela. If Darius had expected to fight against tired and hungry men, he was wrong, his plan of burning fields to starve the invaders had failed and Alexander's troops couldn't be in a better shape. Just as his guides had said, once he crossed the Euphrates he found rich fields and soon could get more supplies.

That day, now known as September 29 of the year 331 BC, after a well-deserved rest, Alexander gave the order to form ranks at dawn; they were going to fight the Persians and settle things once and for all.

- Can I see the battle from the hills? –asked Achilles jumping, while Kyros helped Hephaistion to bind the different pieces of the breastplate of his armor.

- No Aki, that's dangerous –said Hephaistion—Anything can happen on a battlefield and I want you inside the camp until we come back –the boy made a pout—Understood?

- Yes, daddy –said a very crestfallen Prince.

- There –said the Theban finishing and arranging his master's black cloak—Good luck!

- Thanks Kyros, be sure to have the meal ready when I return –the General smiled and the Theban forced himself to smile back. He was terrible nervous and he couldn't understand how was that Hephaistion looked as if nothing out of the ordinary were about to happen.

- Give a hug Aki –asked Hephaistion kneeling in front of his son and the boy did as he was told.

Outside, the men were ready in battle formation, recently polished armors shinning under the morning sun, it was an impressive sight, 47, 000 men fully armed with shields, sharp swords, and deadly spears, _sarissas_, javelins, daggers, each man had taken special care of his equipment, they knew that, if they wanted to live to tell the tale, they must have their equipment in excellent conditions.

Hephaistion went to take his place among the men of the _Agema_, pleased to find them ready and determined, but, among those veteran and familiar faces, he found a very pale Lysanias standing there as if he didn't belong in that place. This would be his first battle and the only thing the General regretted was that it had to be such a big and important one, he would have loved to prepare him better but there was nothing to do now.

_He would have to learn in the hard way _–he thought, mounting his warhorse.

Soon, drums and trumpets sounded the order to advance and rank after rank moved to the enormous wooden doors to leave the safety of the camp, but, how many were going to come back?

They were still a few miles away from the Persians but the hills in front of them, even if they weren't too tall, didn't let them see the Great King's army, waiting on the other side. For several minutes, that appeared to be hours, Hephaistion could only hear the footsteps of thousands of men, the hooves of hundreds of horses, the clink of armors and the metallic sound of weapons at each step. The silence and the wait were making him nervous, but one look at Alexander in front of him helped to calm him down…a little.

He had a bad feeling but he couldn't explain what it was, his heart was beating faster and his hands were sweating, this had never happened to him before, but that feeling, that sensation that something was wrong was becoming stronger.

The General now knew that this place was called Gaugamela, the name he had dreamed, and knew that here they would fight a great battle, but, there was something that didn't let him, a feeling that something terrible was waiting for them.

After a few moments the terrible wait ended and, as they climb the hill, in front of them appeared slowly, as if coming out from the mist, the biggest army they had ever seen. One thing was to be told that 100, 000 were waiting at the other side of the hills, another completely different was to see 100, 000 men in battle formation: thousands of armors shining like stars on the earth, and thousand of thousands of armored horses.

Hephaistion opened his eyes in pure astonishment. This wasn't a disorganized mob, this was perfectly armed army, composed almost entirely of cavalry, something he had never seen before in his life.

- All mighty Ares! –exclaimed Dismas, riding at Hephaistion's side in front of the _Agema_. His veteran second in command saw the Persians like forces from the underworld, minions of the God of Death sent for their eternal damnation.

The General kept his cold blood and said nothing, but inside, he was as impressed as Dismas. No mattered where he look, all his eyes found were warhorses, and, behind them, covering the plain, a large force of infantry. This wasn't an army; this was a sheer display of force, a bold statement of the true power of the Persian Empire.

The trumpets sounded the order to stop, and the King called all his officers, his personal staff, captains, commanders and Generals to the front. Hephaistion dismounted, handed the reins of his horse to one of his men, and ran to the front, his heart beating fast against his chest. Now he understood why he felt so uneasy, but he didn't know what was worst, to know what was waiting for them here or to remain in bless ignorance.

As soon as he arrived he read on the faces of his companions the same shock and surprised that had filled his own heart at such impressive sight. They all were thinking the same thing, their senses overwhelmed by that army, they hearts oppressed knowing that this place was full of death promises.

The King himself looked trouble, and Hephaistion guessed without difficulties that Alexander hadn't expected this. He knew the army was numerous, but he didn't expect this outstanding number of horsemen.

_This is bad_ –thought the General, the King was always one step before his enemies, and, as he saw Alexander's eyes fixed on the impenetrable wall in front of them, he knew that, for once in his life, his King didn't know what to do.

- It looks as if Darius has assembled a cavalry army –said Parmelio, walking at Alexander's side, his eyes on the proud Persians on the other side, they hundreds of standards dancing at the mercy of the wind, a carpet of colors marking the positions of men from places they didn't even know exist.

- But this is insane! –exclaimed Philotas, he was nervous but tried to hide it sounding angry—There! –he pointed towards the Persians, advancing at his father's side—Must be like 40 thousand horsemen. Who, by all the spirits of the underworld, assembles an army with 40 thousand horsemen?

Alexander was clearly irritated by Philotas' words, which only served to make the men more nervous, but he said nothing and acted as if the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry hadn't spoke.

- We can't do something about the enemy's numbers, but, what can we do now? –Alexander was asking for their opinion and that reassured them.

- Attack, what else? –said Krateros, crossing his massive arms over his massive chest—Its like you said, we can't do something about their numbers, and sooner or later we'd have to face them.

- Yes, but they chose the ground –Koinos pointed out, his face tensed—Are you willing to fight in a place chosen in advance by the enemy?

- There are no rivers here and no mountains like Issus –said Nicanor, illustrating his words with his arms—With a cavalry of that size the Persians can outflank us easily, they would annihilated us in a heart beat.

- Then what? What are you suggesting? That we surrender? –asked Kleitos harshly—We wanted to fight the Persians directly, a clean battle, and here they are! –he raised his voice—They outnumber us, they have always outnumbered us in the past and we have always won.

- Yes, but this isn't the Granicus or Issus –Perdikkas intervened—It's as Nikanor says, the ground is favorable for them, here –he walked to the front and pointed at the plain ground—Is nothing, NOTHING! That can cover us from their charge, nothing we can use in our advantage, it's as simple as this our force against theirs.

- But Kleitos is right –said Meleager, biting his lower lip—We came this far…we have to fight.

Several heads nodded their agreement.

- Why have we fight for so long if we are going to surrender now? –asked Polyperchon—I agree, we should fight.

- It's as Kleitos said –Simmias spoke; another one of the _taxiarchs _who commanded the phalanx—They have always outnumbered us; we can win again.

- They chose the ground –said Hephaistion slowly—They have been waiting for us all this time and they even level the ground.

- What are you talking about? –asked Krateros rudely.

- Hephaistion is right –said Leonnatos, watching the ground in front of them and several men walked to the front to have a better look.

- Holy &%$/ Mother with $%&/ On top! –exclaimed Perdikkas in utterly astonishment—What did they do that for?

- For their chariots –said Polyperchon, his eyes narrowed watching the distance—These motherless Persians have chariots, there –he pointed and several heads followed his finger. They like this even less now.

- There is other thing –Hephaistion continued, successfully catching their attention—How do we know that they didn't buried pits with sharpened stakes or caltrops?

He had a point and the men fell silent.

- Alexander –said Parmelio—I strongly advice you to wait, the ground clearly needs closer reconnaissance.

The King, who until that moment had said nothing else than listen to them and stared at the Persian lines, nodded.

- The army is going back to the camp, I'll stay –he said at last.

Hephaistion went back where Dismas was waiting to choose a heavily armed escort for the King, if he wanted to inspect the ground with the whole enemy army in front of him, he would make sure that he were property guarded.

**XXX**

Among the perfectly formed Persian lines, Darius saw, from his war chariot, how the Macedonian army withdrew and a small squadron of cavalry and heavily armed infantry troops remained. Even at that distance the Great King could see the purple standard with a star of sixteen rays, which marked the position of the barbarian King.

_What is he planning?_ –Darius asked himself.

- It looks like the Macedonians are not presenting battle today, your majesty –said Oxyathres, mounted at his side and commanding the Royal Household Cavalry, just as he had done at Issus.

- What do you think they are planning? –asked the Great King and his brother took a moment before answering, watching a black horse with red mane at the distance, closely followed by the escort.

- I think…the barbarian King is exploring the ground, Great King –Darius nodded.

- It looks like that…

It had sense, after all the Great King had chosen the battlefield, maybe this was why the Macedonian army had withdrew, Alexander needed time to understand against what he was fighting.

- Do you wish to stop the invader, your majesty? –asked Oxyathres, ready to give the order to attack the small escort and finish in that moment with the man who had caused so much damage and suffering to all of them.

His sister Stateira was dead. The Persian Queen had died in captivity in childbirth, whose child? That was everyone's wonder, the eunuch who had managed to escape hadn't said much on that matter, but Oxyathres wasn't going to wait patiently until he received the news that his mother, nieces and nephew had died too. It was already too humiliating to know the royal family was at the mercy of the barbarians and they could end all of that now, they just had to kill Alexander.

- No –Darius' brother needed a moment to understand what he had just heard—Let the barbarian explore the ground, let him do as he pleases, it doesn't matter, he simply can't win.

- As you command Great King –Oxyathres bowed his head, thinking that his brother was making a terrible mistake. Why would they give Alexander time to think? They should attack, kill the invader and end that war once and for all. But, he would never ever contradict the Great King.

- It's getting hot here –said Darius—Let's go back to our camp.

**XXX**

Hephaistion saw how the Persian army withdrew, kicking up immense clouds of dust behind them. He saw with all his attention how rank after rank moved back to the safety and comfort of their camp, and then he had a good look of the Persian forces; they had scythed-chariots, thousands of horsemen, archers, spearmen, Greek mercenaries, infantry soldiers and, as if all of that wasn't enough, the General counted 15 war elephants.

Something was clear, Darius wanted not only to defeat them but also to exterminate them. This battle wouldn't just one more battle, it would the battle that would decide the future of both: Darius and Alexander. Neither could lose, for Darius it would mean losing his Empire, and for Alexander it would be extermination.

_And men fought more savagely when they are trap_ –thought Hephaistion, following his King closely in case the enemy was planning something—_This is going to be a brutal battle. _

Alexander spent all morning there, riding across the plain; sometimes he dismounted and walked around with his eyes on the ground, others he just stood at the same place for what it looked like hours.

Even if he said nothing Hephaistion knew the King was concerned. He didn't spoke, just went from one corner of the plain to the other as if he were alone, and the General didn't make the attempt to talk to him, he didn't want to interrupt his thought because, for the first time in his life, Alexander was in front of a force he couldn't defeat, for the first time he didn't know what to do, and that was eating him.

The King had never doubted that he had a great destiny, the oracle at Siwah had assured him that he would conquer Asia, but now…he lifted his uneven eyes, watching the Persian camp at the distance. What was he going to do? He felt as if he were in front of a wall, he knew he had to pass this test, but how?

By afternoon Alexander mounted Boukephalos and gave the order to go back to the camp.

**XXX**

Berenike was at Ptolemy's tent, with her children, Netikerty, Thais and Sophonisba, when they heard the army coming back. Both women had exchanged very surprised looks because they weren't expecting them until late, sure that the battle would be as long as the one fought at Issus, and they ran out to see what had happened.

They found Leonnatos first and his wife approached him with an endless list of questions, while Thais continued looking for Ptomely.

- What happened?…Did we win? –Berenike asked as if the army had went to play a football game against the Persians and, the excitement and tone of her voice made Leonnatos laugh.

- No! There wasn't even a battle –said her husband, glad to be able to relax after all the tension of that morning.

Berenike frowned.

- Why not? Did Darius surrender?

- No, Eni.

- Did we surrender? –she asked outraged.

- No! –exclaimed Leonnatos horrified—We just didn't present battle.

- Why not? –now Berenike was confused.

- Come, I'll tell you everything at our tent –Leonnatos took her by the arm, without noticing Kleitos' eyes on them.

**XXX**

When Alexander came back he barely ate, barely spoke, barely paid attention to what was happening around him, and, once again, went back to his thoughts and worries. Hephaistion gave orders to assure the King wouldn't be interrupted and personally inspected the surroundings of the royal tent. Alexander needed time alone and the only thing he could do now to help, was to see that he were safe and comfortable.

At dusk, the General went to the King's chamber, the pages had informed him that Alexander hadn't came out from his room and hadn't seen anyone. That didn't surprise him and, as soon as he entered his room, he found the King sitting on the floor with his back against the bed and, in front of him, were a series of drawing made with a piece of charcoal. Hephaistion found a jar with wine on a table nearby and poured a cup.

If Alexander noticed his presence, he didn't show it and continued staring at his drawings.

- Here –the General gave the cup to the King, taking a seat at his side—How long have you been here staring at that? –he pointed the drawings with his chin.

Alexander didn't answer immediately. He took the cup and drank with his eyes still on the floor.

- For enough time to know…

- To know what? –Hephaistion insisted, there was something in the King's voice that alarmed him.

Alexander sighed, left the cup aside, closed his eyes and threw his head back. This was the most difficult trial he had ever faced in his life, and it was not easy to say aloud what he had known since he saw that impressive sight across the plain of Gaugamela. The Persian army had appeared in front of him like the terrible hydra with 100, 000 heads, perfectly armed and ready to destroy him. Maybe he had made a mistake, he should have never gave Darius so much time to prepare his defenses, he had made one big mistake and, for someone who wasn't used to be wrong, this was a terrible blow.

He had underestimated his adversary.

_Just like Darius underestimated me at the beginning of this campaign_ –he thought—_But not anymore, he is doing what I wanted him to do, to take me seriously, to fight me directly but…I awoke an sleeping lion. _

- We can't win –finally! Alexander said it aloud and, even if Hephaistion had known this since his dark gray eyes saw the Persian army that morning, in his heart he had hoped that, if someone could defeat the impossible, that one was his King. He felt a knot in his stomach—I won't say this again, and I would have never said it aloud but…–he opened his eyes and turned to look at his beloved directly—I can't lie to you.

- What are we going to do? –asked his General softly, no mattered what Alexander decided, he would follow him to the very end, he would go to the underworld for him, just like Orpheus did for Eurydice.

- I don't know –the King rubbed his eyes—I don't like to admit it but, for a change, Philotas is right. Darius' cavalry numbers among 30 and 40 thousand horsemen. My whole army is composed of 47 thousand men; his sole cavalry is of the size of this army –he tapped the floor with his index finger to emphasize each word— You do know what this means, right? He will outflanked us in a blink and attacked us by all flanks –he made a pause—His army is big enough to swallow us and then, he would kill each and every one of us like animals. He knows…—Alexander smiled humorless—Darius knows he can't defeat my infantry, so he simply chose not to rely on his foot soldiers and instead he gathered a massive cavalry force…clever. Who would have expected that from him?

This time Hephaistion didn't know what to say. Of the 2 of them the genius, the brilliant commander and the undefeated General, was Alexander; he had always shone on the battlefield and, if he said there was nothing they could do to win, what could possible say Hephaistion to help?

- Alex…

- Alexander! –Parmelio's voice could be heard from outside and, when both of them lifted their heads, they found the old General standing at the threshold—Alexander, I need to talk to you.

The King and his General stood up.

- I'm listening –said Alexander as his usual self. His most vulnerable side was something that only his beloved was allowed to see.

- Alexander, we should launch a night attack –said Parmelio, approaching his King and successfully catching Hephaistion's attention—The enemy is not expecting us and we can cause alarm and confusing in the Persian camp.

_It's a good idea_ –thought the General. It could be the answer to their problems, and in the dark and confusing they could kill an army much numerous without suffering major casualties, but, somehow, he was sure Alexander wasn't going to accept this.

- "I will not" –said the King with strong voice—"Demean myself by stealing victory like a thief. Alexander must defeat his enemies openly and honestly"(1)

For a moment nobody moved and nobody spoke. Hephaistion thought this was a great bravado coming from someone who, just a couple of minutes ago, had admitted that to defeat the Persians was not possible, but he understood why Alexander had said this. First, the King wanted to achieve great deeds like Achilles, and a night attack had nothing of glorious or spectacular, and second, night operations were always highly risky because, well, there were no light and the men were always nervous in the dark.

- However –Alexander added, pacing around—This could be useful. Parmelio –he turned to look at veteran General directly—See that the rumor spreads to the Persian camp that we are planning a night attack, this is going to keep them busy all night.

- I'll see to it –Parmelio saluted and left.

The King sat on the edge of his bed, his elbows on his thighs, and Hephaistion sat down behind him. The General embraced him and rested his head against Alexander's back, his knees bend up on either side of King.

- I wish I could be of more help –his beloved whispered.

- Don't be ridiculous, Phai; you are everything I need –Alexander was tired but his voice was full of intensity. They fell silent for a long moment, just enjoying the presence of the other, hearing the distance sounds of the guards on the corridor—Maybe we are all going to die tomorrow –the King said softly— I wonder, how am I going to be remember in the future? Maybe historians would say I was mad, or that I died heroically fighting against and army almost 3 times the size of mine.

- Don't talk like that –whispered Hephaistion—I have never heard you talking like that before.

- That's because I have never been in a situation like this before –the King admitted. He put his hand over his beloved's arm, around his waist.

Silence. The strangest silence there had ever been between them.

- You told me once that, the worst thing a commander could do was to expect the obvious –said Hephaistion—You told me that, battles never "behave" in the obvious way and, that a plan perfectly conceived on paper could be disastrous in practice.

- Yes, I said that –Alexander looked at his hands.

- But, you are doing this now –that took the King by surprise.

- What do you mean?

- You are expecting Darius to outflank us –said the General.

- Phai, that's because its obvious that he is going to outflank us, what else could he do with an army of that size? –Alexander answered angrily, raising his voice. He was tired, worried and angry. He had spent all day thinking a way out, he felt trapped and that had him in a terrible mood—Darius has 100, 000 men, do you understand that?

The King was talking to him as if Hephaistion were an idiot, but his beloved said nothing, he knew the King was under a lot of stress and all his emotions needed a way out.

- I'm just saying that anything can happen –Hephaistion replied softly.

- Anything like what? Do you think Darius is going to sit on his war chariot waiting for me to…? –he stopped talking so abruptly that the General lifted his head to see him.

- What? –he asked intrigued by the sudden change in his voice.

- Oh…dear…Zeus… —said the King slowly as realization struck him like a thunderbolt. He looked again at his chaotic drawings on the floor and started to see just one way out—Maybe there is one way to defeat him.

The General felt his heart racing.

- How?

- But its too risky, very, very risky –said Alexander, talking to himself—And so many things could go wrong…

His beloved smiled watching his expression of "deep in concentration" and asked no more. He stayed with him just a couple of minutes and returned to his own tent, to let him think alone; they were going to fight the battle of their lives next day and he needed to rest.

* * *

(1) Arrian_. The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 163


	125. Battle of Gaugamela Pt III

**A/N:** Well, this a…peculiar **–M–** chapter but an M chapter nonetheless.

**CHAPTER 115**

Hephaistion went back to his own tent, it was dark already and he was tired after such an intense day. The walked through the tents of his men and what he saw wasn't very encouraging; they all were good and brave men, but they were nervous, talking in whispers among themselves, and many fell silent in the same moment their eyes found their General there.

_I truly hope Alexander has a plan_ –he thought sighing, he didn't dare to imagine what could happen if they were defeated. It would be like the story of Xenophon's 10, 000 once again, a defeated army in the middle of unknown and unfriendly territory. Hephaistion shook his head, casting aside those dreadful thoughts, he had to trust Alexander as he had always done and everything would be fine.

When he arrived at his tent, the only thing he wanted to do was eat and sleep, but his plans were cut short as his eyes found his brothers, his grandfather, his uncle and cousin.

- Did something happen? –asked Hephaistion concerned, last time they had been together like this was when his father died.

- No! It's… nothing –said uncle Althaimenes, feeling a little uncomfortable—In fact, we shouldn't be here at all.

Hephaistion frowned; he didn't understand a word.

- We just want to ask you if you know what's the King planning for tomorrow –explained cousin Demetrios and the General laughed.

- And the whole family came just for that?

- Phai, this isn't funny, we all saw the size of the Persian army this morning –said Nikandros, serious as his family had only seen him very few times.

- We can't win against that –said Lysanias extremely pale, finally expressing his fears.

- Of course we can –said Hephaistion, sure of every word.

- So, the King does have a plan –uncle Althaimenes wanted to know. Even if he didn't want to show it, he was nervous and anxious, he had never seen an army like the Persian in his whole life and he thought exactly as Lysanias, they couldn't win against that.

- Yes, he has one –five pairs of eyes settled on him, expectantly.

- And? What is it? –Nikandros insisted, anxiously.

- You'll know tomorrow –Hephaistion smiled, trying to end with the tensed atmosphere.

- Phai! Don't give that crap –exclaimed his older brother angrily.

- I don't know what's his plan –the General raised his voice, he too was nervous and his brother's attitude wasn't helping—Alexander told me he found just one way to win but he didn't tell me more.

- Boys, boys! –grandfather Demetrios stood up—We are all nervous, I also climbed the hill and have a good look of the Persian camp…

- How did you do that with the Persian scouts all around the place? –asked Lysanias with his mouth half opened.

- I have my ways…but the point is –grandfather Demetrios took a deep breath—I know that tomorrow's fight would be savage –they fell silent— I wish I were younger and I would fight with you –he smiled good-naturedly, he truly wanted to fight and he would have give anything to take part in a battle as important as this—We have a good King, and if Phai says he has a plan, I believe we can win. Besides –he looked at each one of them— I didn't raise cowards, and I expect that all of you would behave gallantry –he said in a hard tone—Nobody would ever say that the son and grandsons of Demetrios the Barbarian were the first to run from a battle. Do you understand?

- Yes, father.

- Yes, grandpa.

- Good –grandfather Demetrios nodded—Now everybody out, have a good night sleep, eat a good breakfast, follow your orders and you'll be fine.

But grandfather Demetrios was still talking when they heard a commotion outside, voices shouting and men running hastily.

- What's that? –asked cousin Demetrios and, the first thing they thought, was that they were under attack.

They ran to see what was happening, expecting to find enemy soldiers all over the place, their arms ready and their bodies tense, but, instead, they found several men watching the sky and pointing at the moon.

- What's going on? –asked Lysanias, frowning.

- That! –uncle Althaimenes pointed at the moon and they an eclipse.

**XXX**

Just as Alexander had predicted when word reach the Persians that the Macedonians were planning a night attack, the Great King ordered to keep a good number of him men up and armed around the camp. This time Darius wasn't going to be taken by surprise, and he truly believe Alexander was going to attack that night, after all he was lost, he had no way of winning against his army, and a night attack sound desperate enough.

The Great King held a last military meeting with his satraps, captains and commanders, and, the general consensus was that they were going to achieve an overwhelming victory. The moral was high and they were confident in their superiority.

- Your majesty –said Phrataphernes, the man in charge of the men from Parthia, Hyrcania and Tapuria, all this squadrons of mounted troops—The Gods smile at you, the ground in perfect for the deploy of your army, and unlike at Issus, where you couldn't use your men at their full capacity, tomorrow you'll crash the _Hannaeans_.

Many heads nodded their agreement. Even Paron of Phocaea and Glaucus the Etolian, who were now in charge of the Greek mercenaries, after the Macedonian Amyntas had died from an illness almost 2 years ago, were sure of the Persian victory. Everything was favorable for them, and they truly believed that only a mad man would present battle next day; even the best of the Generals should know when he can't win.

The Great King had 10, 000 Greek mercenaries with him, and, in addition, another good number of mercenaries from other parts of the known world: Mysians, Taochians, Chaldeans, Mardians, Chalybians, Indians and even Arabs where among his troops.

The King of Kings smiled pleased. He was going to address his men when they heard the commotion outside, disturbing the peace of the meeting.

- What's that noise? –asked Darius frowning and Oxathres, the son of Abulites, the man in charge of the Uxians and Susiani, stood up to see what was going on outside. The rest exchanged confused looks and whispers before Oxathres returned.

- It's a moon eclipse, Great King –he said, standing in front of the military council—The men are scared because they say the moon it's the symbol of Persia and now it's covered by darkness.

- The men are fools –said Darius with calm—Called the _Magi_, they would speak to the men and reassure them.

Oxathres bowed.

- Immediately, your majesty.

**XXX**

At the Macedonian camp the soldiers saw the sky without knowing what to think, it was a good omen? A bad one? Were the Gods please with them? Were the Persian Gods going to struck them down? In the camp reigned the confusion until Aristander came out from his tent. Striding between the rumor of his white tunic, and stood at the middle of camp; then, with great showmanship looked up at the sky, taking his time to increase the expectation of his anxious public.

- What a great omen in this dark hour –he said, loud enough to be heard by all—King Alexander would achieve a great victory under this self-same moon (1)

And those simple words acted like magic, reassuring the men and restoring the peace of every soul there. For once, Hephaistion was happy to see Aristander there. The men had been positively nervous before his appearance and now, they were more confident that victory would be theirs, how? They had no idea, but, against all odds this night they knew they could win.

**XXX**

Achilles, from the threshold of his room, saw when his father came back. It was late and he called Kyros to serve dinner before going to bed. The Prince sat on the floor and waited until he heard the Theban coming back to his room, after cleaning the table, and saw Hephaistion's light extinguished. Then, the boy took his cloak and crawled his way out, holding his breath when he passed in front of his father's bedroom.

Achilles heard a noise when he was approaching the front of the tent and stopped; he stayed very still. A voice sounded at the end of the tent and he knew it was Xsayarsa, the eunuch used to talk while he sleep but the Prince wanted to be sure that nobody was up. He stayed there, in the dark, for several minutes and when he was sure that everybody was sleeping, he continued crawling to one end of the tent when the ropes were loose, and sneaked out.

Achilles took special care in not catching the guards' attention and ran to the Persian's tent. He wanted to see his friend Cyrus and both had agreed to meet near the grain storages. The Prince took special care in not to be seen and, thanks to all the training of Kleitos, he reached his destination without problems. The boy looked everywhere until he found his friend, hidden behind a wagon.

- Cyrus, Cyrus –Achilles called him, not daring to raise his voice, but the Persian Prince didn't hear. The Macedonian Prince started to get impatience, and ran to where he was.

Cyrus jumped scared when he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder.

- Shush –Achilles silenced him.

- You scared me –the Persian of now 8 years old scolded him.

- You weren't paying attention, come –both boys ran to the grain storages and climbed the stacked boxes.

Sitting on the edge they had a great view of the Macedonian camp, hundreds of fires lighting up the place and the sentries at the distance looking like small ants, ready to sound the alarm in case of being necessary.

- I heard my uncle Nick saying that your father has a great army –said Achilles suddenly.

- Yes, I heard that too.

- Are you happy?

- For what? –asked Cyrus confused.

- You are going to see your father soon –said Achilles, swinging his legs.

Cyrus shook his head.

- I don't know. I mean I miss my home, but I like living here, I have never been so close to my sisters and…my mother –he said still sad after her sudden death—Until I came here, they were always busy, except for Drypetis, she is always nice with me –he made a pause—Besides, I never had a friend –he smiled at Achilles—I don't know if I want to go back home…what do you think?

- I'm scared –the Macedonian admitted, catching his friend's attention.

- Why?

- Yarsa said your father's army is as numerous as the stars…–Achilles took a moment, lifting his head to look at the night sky—What if you father's kills dad and daddy?

Cyrus would have loved to tell him that this was not going to happen, but after Darius had sold Hephaistion into slavery, he believed his father capable of anything.

- I don't know what to tell you? –said the Persian and the Macedonian shrugged.

- It's fine…Cyrus?

- What?

- Do you miss your mother?

- Yes…a lot –Cyrus admitted, trying his best to not cry—What did you do when your mother died?

- My mother is not dead –Achilles frowned.

- No? Then…where is she? –now his friend was confused, he had always believed the Macedonian's mother was no longer in this world.

- I don't know, dad told me his sister is my mother but I don't even know what's her name –said Achilles.

- But, she is your father's wife, isn't she? Because if not…

- If not what? –Cyrus didn't know how to explain this, he had heard at the court how people spoke about bastard sons, considered them something shameful, a disgrace, even if he didn't understand why—What, Cyrus?

- It's nothing, if your mother is not married to your father there you would be a…a bastard –said the Persian.

- And what is that? –Achilles had heard that word before, but in a very different context and always as a bad word. Kleitos used it a lot with his men: "you lazy bastards" "get moving, bastards" "I don't give a damn about you bastards"

- It's an illegitimate son, a son born from a couple that its not married –Cyrus explained.

- And its bad to be a bastard? –asked the Macedonian remembering Kleitos.

- On yes, it's bad.

- Why?

- Er…I don't know –the Persian admitted, shaking his head—But at the Persian court people always spoke bad things about bastards.

- I'm going to ask daddy –until now Achilles hadn't thought much about his mother, but now that Cyrus mentioned her, he didn't know much about her. He would have to ask his fathers.

**XXX**

That night was difficult for all of them. Many couldn't sleep, like Ptolemy who spent the night walked all around his tent, or like Leonnatos who started to talk alone to fight his nervousness, for his wife's horror. Perdikkas kept sharpening his sword blade almost compulsively and Kleitos were to the stable to groom his horse.

Hephaistion also couldn't sleep, but his insomnia wasn't just nervousness, he was experimenting something a little more embarrassing: he was horny. He was always like this before a major battle, but this time there were many things bothering him: nervousness, anxiety, worry…and all his emotions appeared to have joined the strongest one.

The General had tried to sleep in vain, he had tried everything, from counting sheep to drink hot milk, he didn't drink wine because he needed to be sober next day, but nothing seem to work. In any other circumstances he would have gone to look for Alexander, but not this night. The King was should be still working and how was he going to distract him just because he wanted to get laid.

Hephaistion rolled to rest on his back and puffed his cheeks out. He needed, he HAD to sleep or he would be more tired than the Persians, who were still on guard expecting a fictitious night attack, but how?

He brushed aside the locks covering his face and an idea struck him. Hephaistion felt his face burning with the sole thought of that, but…he found no other solution, he hadn't done this before, because, when he was a teenager, King Philip had successfully killed his libido, and after that he had always had Alexander at his side. Of course they had been apart, but never for years, or something like that and, so far, he hadn't felt the urge to do what he was thinking…until now.

What did it matter? He didn't have a better idea and that heat that ran through his body, as an electric shock, was threatening to drive him crazy if he failed to satisfy it soon. He snorted, shaking the strands of his hair. Hephaistion turned to the door to make sure no one was coming but the tent was as silent as a tomb.

_Good_ –he said to himself, before returning his eyes to the ceiling, that same ceiling that had been his companion in endless nights of insomnia. How many times had he envied Alexander for being able to sleep like a baby, completely abandoned in the arms of Morpheus as if nothing in this world worried him.

_Maybe this is why I can't sleep, one of us has to worry_ –the General thought smiling. His cheeks burned with such force that someone would have thought he had fiber.

At last after several minutes of indecision, Hephaistion slid his fingers through his abdomen, over the fabric of his tunic, until he reached his crotch. He felt like a fool for being doing this, alone in the dark, any other in his place would have called Kyros or one of his pages; he knew the Theban would be more than willing to share his bed, the same as his pages, but he couldn't do it.

Why? Not for lack of desire, that was for sure, that hardness between his legs was very clear on that, but he knew that, if he did this, Alexander would be furious and he loved him, he didn't want to upset him, even if a naughty tiny voice inside his head were telling him that the King would never know.

_But I would know_ –he thought.

Hephaistion ran his finger through his length and a soft moan like a purr escaped from his lips. It was so strange to feel his own hands instead of Alexander's, going up and down, first with bashful shyness, then more quickly and with force. He closed his eyes and bent his knees up, clearly evoking Alexander's handsome face.

_Alexander…_

That served to increase the intensity of his own caresses. The General moved his legs over the mattress, brushing his creamy skin on the sheets, feeling the fabric as a soft touch. Hephaistion rested his cheek on the pillow, his rapid breathing made the silky strands of his hair dance; his lips were slightly parted looking for air while he rocked his hips. He spread his legs completely and one of his hands sought for his most intimate place, and, as his fingers were caught in that narrow warmth, his body tensed and shivered.

Hephaistion bit his lower lip and arched. Now, all his shame was in the thrash can along with his last coherent thoughts and the remnants of his self control, the only thing that mattered now was feel, feel, feel…At the end, all his feelings frustrations, worries and desires had found one way out.

The General writhed on his sheets, moving his fingers inside him. The muscles of his legs tensed and he knew that he would not last for much longer. Hephaistion began to called again and again Alexander's name, as if he were praying to some god, as people used to call upon the name of Dionysus during their orgies, and finally reached his release.

Hephaistion remained in the same position for a while, in the stillness and loneliness of his room, face up, his narrowed eyes fixed on his silent companion the ceiling, his lips parted looking for breath, his cheeks burning, his chest rising and falling and his legs resting on the messy loose sheets.

At least now, he hoped, he would be able to sleep.

**September 30**

The trumpets sounded clear and loud across the Macedonian camp, calling the men to wake up before dawn. At first lonely figures started to come out from the tents, the officers first to set an example. Hephaistion was among the first ones in reaching the center of the camp, after all he had been able to sleep and now felt ready for the upcoming battle.

Dismas joined him shortly after his arrival; his armor shone so intensely that the General was sure his second in command had spent the night polishing it. He could hardly blame him, they all were nervous and everyone had their particular way of dealing with the painfully wait…he almost blushed remembering his own particular way in dealing with his insomnia.

- Joy to you, sir! –said Dismas, speaking louder than he had intended. Yes, he was nervous.

- Joy to you, Dismas. Did you see that the men ate their breakfast? –asked Hephaistion.

- Yes sir, double rations as the King ordered –said Dismas at once.

- Good –the General's dark gray eyes surveyed the faces around him, until he found the person he was looking for: his brother Lysanias.

He walked towards his brother, who was talking to his friend Iolaos, ready for their first battle as members of the _Agema_ of the _Hypaspist_. Hephaistion didn't like the idea of having boys of 16 years old among his men, but, as he and Dismas had said time ago, after a page finished his services couldn't wait to enter the _Agema_, not in the middle of a military campaign, and in a battle like this, where they were outnumbered, they could hardly spare a man from fighting.

- Lys –his brother turned when he heard his name—A word.

Lysanias left his friend and followed Hephaistion a little apart from the rest of the _Agema, _feeling that his armor weighed far too much at each step.

- What's wrong? Did I do something? –asked his brother concerned.

- No, I just want to talk to you –the General smiled—Lys, I know you are nervous…and scared, we all are scared, but trust me in this, if someone can defeat the Persians that one is Alexander.

Lysanias nodded.

- I know that but…I have never been on the battlefield and…–he didn't want to admit it but Hephaistion was honest with him so he decided to say what he really thought—Phai, I'm scared, the Persian horses are all covered in armor, they are like Titans and there are so many of them.

- Lys, I'm not going to lie to you. There is nothing more horrifying that a cavalry charge, to see hundred of horses running directly at you is terrible –Lysanias swallowed—But, as grandpa said, the trick is to follow the orders. Together we can defeat anything.

- Right –Lysanias wanted desperately to believe this.

Hephaistion patted his back.

- Think in what's important to you –he said—Think in mom, and how sad would she be is one of us dies here, if you think you will see her again you will –Lysanias nodded not trusting his voice.

**XXX**

- Leon! Leon! –Berenike ran to where the _Ile Basilike_ was assembled, and found her husband preparing his warhorse. It was so ironically how her husband was under the orders of who just recently had been her lover.

- Eni, what are you doing here? Don't run, you can fall in your condition –Leonnatos scolded her, taking her arm to help her.

- Leon, for the last time, I'm pregnant not invalid –said Berenike—And I came to wish you good luck.

That took Leonnatos by surprise. So far Berenike had never come to wish him "good luck" but she was feeling extremely guilty, what if Leonnatos died? She had been the worst of wives while he had been the sweetest and most loving husband in the world.

- Thanks…I guess –Berenike embraced him and started to cry.

- I'm…sorry –she sobbed, puzzling Leonnatos.

- Sorry for what?

- For…being…a…terrible wife –he thought she was talking about her adventure as an archer and patted her back.

- You are not a terrible wife, you are just especial –Berenike cried even more and Leonnatos started to fell uncomfortable, because the rest of the _Ile Basilike_ was watching them.

Not very far from them, Kleitos saw them like a bird of prey and, for a moment, he was tempted to call Leonnatos, after all he was his superior officer, but at the end he shook his head and concentrated on the up coming battle. He didn't want to admit it, he couldn't admit it but…he was jealous.

**XXX**

Everything was ready but there was no sign of the King. Parmelio asked Hephaistion, the pages and the guards if someone had seem him, it was time to form the men into battle formation and the only one who knew the dispositions for the battle was Alexander. At the end the veteran General decided to go personally for the King and found him deep asleep in his room. Face down and snoring, as if this were just another morning where nothing of significant importance was going to happen.

Deep asleep. How could he possible be deep asleep with such a battle ahead of them? Parmelio was in shock; he sighed and shook Alexander to wake him up.

- What? –the King moved lazily, rolling to rest on his back, yawing and stretching. His hair was a mess and he had the mark of the pillow in one his cheeks.

- It's time Alexander –said the General.

- It's dawn? –asked the half sleep King, one eye more opened than the other.

- The sun came out a while ago.

Alexander opened his eyes immediately and sat down.

- Shit! I overslept –he jumped on his feet, calling for his pages to bring his armor.

Soon his room was full with people coming and running, the pages brought his armor, and his servants the breakfast.

- I must say that I found remarkable that you could sleep this well –said Parmelio with admiration—Almost all of my men didn't sleep at all.

- "It is not remarkable at all. When Darius was scorching the earth, razing villages, destroying foodstuffs, I was beside myself; but now what am I to fear, when he is preparing to fight a pitch battle? By Herakles! He has done exactly as I wanted" (3)

Parmelio said nothing. Years had made him not only older but also wiser, and he knew that the upcoming battle was truly something worth of worrying about. But, on the other hand he was happy to see that their supreme commander were this confident.

_I only hope that this confidence is not foolishness_ –thought Parmelio.

**XXX**

Kyros knew he was crazy for doing what he was doing but, deep inside his heart he knew that, if he didn't do this he would regret it for the rest of his life. He walked through the ranks of the _Agema_ looking for Glycon, until he found him, checking his equipment for the tenth time in that morning. He was impeccable, as always, but in his face the Theban could see how tense he really was.

-Sir –Kyros called him. He was just a slave and wouldn't dare to call him by his name in front of his companions.

- Kyros! What are you doing here? Does the General require my presence? –asked Glycon.

- No…I came to…wish you luck and to –the Theban dropped his voice—I'll pray for your safe return.

Glycon smiled.

- Thank you, I'll need all the divine help I can get –that made Kyros smiled too, but he felt a knot in his stomach, fearing that he would never see Glycon again.

**XXX**

Preparation were almost ready when Hephaistion found Xsayarsa and Achilles standing near his men, the eunuch was stretching his neck looking for him and the Prince was very serious. The General smiled, even if physically Achilles looked a lot like him, his gestures were exactly like Alexander's.

- Looking for someone? –asked Hephaistion, walking towards them.

- _Peris_, this young man had been insisting in coming to wish you good luck –said Xsayarsa—And I want to tell you that I'll pray to Ahura Mazda to keep you safe, I like you and I don't want to have other patron.

- Thank you, Yarsa.

- You can't die or I'll never forgive you –said the eunuch, trying his best to not cry.

- You have my word that I will come back –said Hephaistion with intensity.

The General kneeled in front of his son and Achilles saw him very serious.

- Is it true that the Persian army is as numerous as the stars? –Hephaistion laughed.

- Where did you hear that?

- I heard uncle Nick talking with grandpa –said the boy—And Yarsa said the Great King has millions of subjects, as numerous as the stars.

The General turned to look at Xsayarsa and he shrugged.

- It's true –said the eunuch on his defense.

- Is it true daddy? –asked the boy with apprehension.

- Aki, listen, its true the Great King has millions of subjects but his army is not that big –said Hephaistion carefully choosing his words—It's a big army I won't lie to you son, but we can beat them.

- Are you sure?

- Have I ever lie to you? –Achilles shook his head—We'll see each other at night.

- Do you promise?

- I promise. Now give me a hug –the boy did as he was told, embracing him with such force that, if it weren't for the fact that Hephaistion was wearing his armor, he would have had troubles breathing.

**XXX**

When Alexander came out of his tent he found his men ready and waiting for his orders. He made first the appropriate sacrifices to the Gods attended by Aristander, dressed in a white tunic with a gold crown on his head, and, when all the religious rites were complete he called all his officers to the front.

The King waited until they were all there and then, and, for a moment his eyes found his beloved's; Hephaistion held his gaze but didn't smile and neither made the attempt to talk to the other. They were preparing for battle, there was no room for sentimentalism, least of all in front of the rest of the army. Alexander nodded to his General and then, prepared to give his final instructions.

- There is no need for any words from me to encourage you to do your duty –said Alexander to all his officers, captains, generals and commanders— There is inspiration enough in the courage you all have shown in previous battles, and in the many deeds of heroism you have already performed. All that I ask for you today is that every officer of whatever rank, whether he commanded a company, a squadron, a brigade, or an infantry battalion, should urge to their utmost efforts the men entrusted to his command. We are about to fight, not as before, for Syria or Phoenicia or Egypt, but this time we are fighting for the sovereignty of the whole Asia –he made a pause—What need, then, is there for words to rouse your valor when that valor is already in your own breasts? Let me just remind each one of you to preserve discipline in the hour of danger, to advance when call upon to do so, in utter silence; to watch the time for a hearty cheer, and, when the moment came to roar out their battle cry and put the fear of God into the enemy's hearts. All must obey orders promptly and pass them on without hesitation to their men –he took a moment to look directly to the faces of officers—Finally, every one of you must remember that upon the conduct of each depend the fate of all; if each man attend to his duty, success is assure; if one man neglect it, the whole army would be in peril (3)

So many references to ones duty, to obey, to follow orders didn't pass unnoticed for Hephaistion. Alexander had a plan, yes, but that plan needed a high degree of discipline and precision, one mistake could be disastrous. The General held his breath and turned to look around him, at his companions, at other officers, all of them were as nervous as he was, including the most veteran ones like Krateros, Kleitos and Parmelio, but they all did a splendid job hiding their feeling.

Someone patted his shoulder and when he turned he found Nikanor smiling at him.

- May the God keep you save, Hephaistion –said Philotas' brother—This is the first time you are leading the _Agema_ on a battlefield, am I right?

The General nodded.

- True –at the battle of Issus Alexander had insisted in having him with the rest of the _Ile Basilike_, but now, he was going to lead his men into battle with the very important mission of protecting the King's life.

- You are going to fight near my men –said Nikanor—You'd be fine, you are a good commander.

- Thank you –said Hephaistion—After the battle, remind me of buying you a drink.

Nikanor laughed.

- Deal. But what if you die? –he teased him—With whom am I going to drink?

- Nikanor, if the Persians manage to kill me, what makes you think you would be still alive? –Philotas' brother laughed so hard that several officers turned to see what was happening.

- Good one –Nikanor started to walk back to his men—Take care, Hephaistion, it would be a shame to lose you.

_To lose…me?_ –the General turned to look around him, and a question raised inside him: how many of them would come back that night?

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 286

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 289

(3) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 162.

I'll explain. According to Arrian this was what Alexander said to his officers. I changed a few words but we can say that the 95% are Alexander's words, not mine ^^

**A/N**: Dear readers this battle is proving to be much longer than I have thought, so beware because I'm not sure I'm going to be able to post it all next week, but I'll give my best to do so. I know that I own you a very intense hot scene with Alexander and Hephaistion but, as I said to a dear friend, I'm afraid I can't interrupt the battle so they can have sex in front of the Persian army, but I promise one after the battle.

Thanks again for reading and pretty please, don't leave without reviewing!


	126. Battle of Gaugamela Pt IV

**Hello everyone!**

I'm so excited and grateful with all of you for your constant support and great messages, thank you, thank you and thank you ^_^ Finally, after weeks, we reached the big battle.

I'm not a very good General myself, but I had a lot of help, I want to thank my _Legatus_ Arethusa, my Senior_ Tribune_ Gif and my _Primus Pilus_ Centurion Hellysion for all their help to win this battle :D

**Hi Phaisty:** On dear…I'm so sorry to read about your grandfather -virtual hug- many thanks for taking the time to read and review, I imagine you must be pretty sad right now. I'm happy to know that you like the last chapters ^^ I'm giving my best so you would like also the battle. Battles are always very demanding *sigh* You are right, it was a matter of time before Aki would start asking about his mother, and after Queen Stateira's death it was the perfect opportunity to talk about this. I promise a very difficult talk for Alexander and Hephaistion after Gaugamela. I'm so happy to read you like the Alex-Phai quite moments, I think these said a lot about the relationship they had, one when sometimes words weren't necessary. Aww! Yes, a jealous Kleitos is really cute ^^ You'll read about that later, and yes, I also love Nikanor, I don't why, but I like to imagine him like a really nice person, even if the ancient sources don't say much about him :D

**Hello So: **Thank you! (blush) ^^ I was giggling when I read about Hephaistion "lonely night" (blush) I'm glad that you like it, I was starting to think it was a bad idea to write that ^^ Aww! Yes, I like to write about Eni and Thais because they are too many men in this story and sometimes we need a woman's touch around here. Oh Yarsa, well, he is great to kill the tension during the dramatic moments; I love him too. Thank you :D you too kind with me ^_^ and I hope you like my version of Gaugamela.

**CHAPTER 116**

The army advanced once again to the plain of Gaugamela; Alexander had split the infantry in 2 bodies marching with the cavalry covering the flanks on both side; just like the day before, they advanced in complete silence but, this time, they knew exactly what was waiting for them at the other side of the hills. This time there were no surprises, and still the sight of the enemy was as frightening and overwhelming as the day before.

Thousands of men waiting for them like merciless executioners, the eyes of the Macedonian soldiers drank in the terrible vision that was the Persian army. Vast, so vast that it covered as far as they could see.

Every officer, commander, captain and General had his orders and, even if many of them didn't understand what was the King planning, as soon as the Macedonian army reached the plain, they started to deploy their units in battle formation. Would they win or lose, die or live? That was now in the hands of the Gods, they just have to do what they have to: fight like demons, leave the civilize man behind to become a savage beast clamoring for the blood of their enemies. The Persians were more, yes, but then, they would have to be more vicious.

Parmelio rode on his brown warhorse to the opposite direction of the King; he would lead the left side of the army as he had done in previous battles, and Alexander would lead the right side. Just like other battles, on the left wing were the Thessalian and allied cavalry and the Cretan archers, but this time there was also the Achaian mercenary infantry, the Greek mercenary cavalry and the Thracian horsemen.

The _hetairoi_ cavalry and the _Ile Basilike_ were on the right wing under the direct command of Alexander, and facing no other than Bessus at the front of his terrible and heavily armed Bactrian cavalry, which was known as _Cataphracts_. Unstoppable, unbeatable, in one word: invincible. A cavalry force where horsemen and horses were covered entirely by spectacular scale armor, armored mask, along with arm and leg armor, with no visible weak points, and equipped with long pikes.

_I know what you are thinking, that the Cataphracts didn't sound so terrible, after all you could take them down with a machine gun. But, let me remind you that, at my time, Cataphracts were like modern war tanks. Arrows didn't pierce their armors, swords didn't damage them, and, once they started to move, there was nothing you could do to stop them, Cataphracts just advance, advance, advance and crushed everything under their hooves._

Also, Alexander could see that, at the side of the _Cataphracts_, were Atropates, commanding the Caducian cavalry, Oxathres the son of Abulites at the front of his Susian cavalry, Barsaentes, the satrap of Arachotia, commanding the Arachotian cavalry, and Mauaces leading the Scythian cavalry. He had never seen these men before but he had heard about them from his spy, Dolon. 17, 000 against the 1,800 men of the _hetairoi_ cavalry.

The young King smiled.

_This is going to be a long day_ –he thought.

He saw that Darius hadn't deployed his army in the conversional way, with the infantry at the center and the cavalry on the wings. No. The entirely cavalry was at the first line, facing the Macedonians, along with the scythed-chariots, and, behind them, was the infantry. As always the Great King was at the center, surrounded by his 10, 000 immortals and the 10, 000 the Kinsmen of the King of Kings, the _syggenesis_, close to Darius and chosen for their courage and loyalty.

_No. Darius didn't have a family of 10, 000 men, Kinsmen was an honorary title given to some Persian nobles, just like Friend of the Great King, so don't look at me like that. _

Hephaistion rode in front of his men, his black cloak sliding through his shoulder and covering his horse partially. He was ready on the right side, between the _hetairoi_ cavalry and the _Hypaspists_ of Nicanor. From his high position he could see the _taxiarchs: _Koinos, Perdikkas, Meleager, Polyperchon, Simmias and Krateros, each one shouting orders to form their _taxeis_ and arranging their lines as quickly as possible, raising clouds of dust under their feet.

- MOVE LADIES! I don't have all morning. This is for what the King pays you for –the General could hear Krateros booming voice, even if his hateful enemy was at the left side, near the allied Greek cavalry under the command of Erigyius.

They could have been nervous before leaving the camp, and some may be still a little anxious, but now, standing there, with the enemy a few paces, their nervousness was replace by a strange burning feeling inside them all, yes, they were a little scared, but now their will to fight was stronger.

_Persian Center_:

From his war chariot Darius could see the Macedonians getting ready to present battle, hurrying to form their squadrons in a magnificent display of fierce discipline. Good. For a moment, he had thought that maybe Alexander would choose to run away under the cover darkness the night before; the Macedonian had fooled them, making them believe he was going to launch a night attack, and Alexander could have used that opportunity to leave, but this was better.

_The barbarian is a fool_ –thought the Great King, watching closely to his enemy's preparations—_He is weakening his center to extent his wings _–Darius smiled— _He is desperate, he can't win and doesn't know what he is doing. _

The Great King gave the order to his driver to move and he rode in front of the first line of his men, an impenetrable wall of 34, 000 horsemen. His own men cheered him and their voices, like thunders, reached the Macedonians on the other side, loud and clear as if they were standing at their side, an overwhelming sound echoing in the deep of their beings; many of them had never seen 100, 000 men, let alone hear them shout at the same time.

More than one got goosebumps, and the invaders saw how the magnificent war chariot shone under the sun, stopping again at the center, and then, Darius got ready to address his troops. He was a very tall man, and even if he was on a high seat, he was easily distinguished by all. The Great King took his time, turned his head to both sides, watching his army closely before extending his arms and raising his voice.

- "Recently you were the masters of lands washed by the ocean on one side and bounded by the Hellespont on the other" –said Darius with strong clear voice, making pauses so his words could be repeated in order to be heard by all—"But now is not glory for which you must fight but for survival, and for what you prize more than survival: Freedom!" –his voice echoed through the ranks of his massive army—"Today will consolidate or terminate an empire greater than any age has seen. At Granicus we fought the enemy with but a fraction of our strength; defeated in Cilicia we could retreat into Syria with the Tigris and Euphrates providing strong defenses for our empire. We have now reach the point from which, if we are defeated, there is no opportunity even for flight. To our rear everything lies depleted by this long war: cities without inhabitants, land without men to till it. Our wives and children are following the army and are easy pickings for the enemy, unless we place our bodies as a barrier before these, our nearest and dearest"

Darius made a pause again, he could only distinguish the faces of the officers nearer to him and all of them were watching him intensely. The Great King had a plan, an idea of what he wanted to achieve with this speech, he had thought carefully what could be the best way to approach this men before such a important battle.

- "As for my own responsibilities, I have put together an army that plains almost limitless in extent can barely hold; I equipped it with horses and arms, provided supplies enough to meet the needs of such huge numbers, and chose a site in which our line of battle could be fully deployed" –the Great King continued, his voice serene and strong—"The rest its up to you! Just have the courage to win and pay no attention to your enemy's reputation, that flimsiest of weapons against men of fortitude. The quality you have hitherto feared as bravery is merely recklessness: once its initial impetus is gone, it wilts like certain creatures which have spent their stings. These plains –he extended his arms—Have exposed their numerical inferiority which was hidden by the mountains of Cilicia, and you can see their thin ranks, their elongated wings, their center weak and depleted. Why, the rearmost ranks he has faced away from us, already starting their flight! They can be trampled down by our horses even if I send nothing but our scythed-chariots against them!" –his voice rose in excitement.

Darius almost smiled, but he restrained from doing so. His speech was good, and everything was going as he had planed; he could feel the soft breeze and he was grateful for this small relief, his armor was terrible suffocating under the morning sun.

-"Wining this battle will mean wining the war, for there is no chance of escape for them either: the Euphrates and Tigris keep them boxed in on both sides" –the Great King continued— "Furthermore, the advantages they formerly enjoyed are now reversed. We have the light and mobile army, theirs is heavy with loot. So we shall slaughter them as they are caught in the toils of the plunder taken from us, and the cause of our victory will also be its reward"

Now it came the hardest part, reassured them that, they could win. In those years of war Alexander had never been defeated and his legend was starting to grow even in those distant cities like Ecbatana and Susa, they all knew his reputation was a brilliant commander and so far, every man who had dared to stand in his way had perished. Memnom was the best example, the Persians had had him in great esteem, and not even the Rhodian could stop him. For years, centuries! The Persians had feared the Spartans, having them as the ultimate warriors capable of anything, but now, the Macedonians had proven to be even more terrible.

- "Any of you alarmed by the reputation of that nation must realize that Macedonian weapons are over there, but not Macedonian bodies. We have spilt a lot of blood on both sides, and the loss is always more serious when numbers are small" –Darius waited, he could see his brother, mounted near him, nodding every now and them –"And no matter how great he may appear to the cowardly and timid" –he continued—"Alexander is but a single creature, and a headstrong and crazy one, if you place any trust in my judgment, his success thus far is due more to our fear than his courage"

Oxyathres stopped nodding and watched him taken aback by his words. If his brother was trying to reassure them that, the invader was just a man, and that he could be defeated, contrary to what the rumors said, he was doing a terrible job. First he had insulted his opponent, second he had called them all cowards.

- "But nothing can last without the support of reason" –Darius kept talking— "Though good luck may seem to be on your side, eventually it fails to compensate for recklessness. Besides, everything is of short duration and subject to change, and fortune's blessings are never unmixed. The Gods brought the Persian Empire through a successful history of 230 years to the absolute peak of power. Perhaps it will now prove that they have so arranges its fate as to give it a good shock rather than to shatter it in order to remind us of human frailty which is too often forgotten in times of prosperity. A short time ago we were actually invading the Greeks; now in our own home we are trying to repel an invasion, and we in our turn are storm-tossed by changing fortune. Obviously one nation cannot contain this empire since we both aspire to it in turns"

Several puzzled expressions looked at him, now, the Great King had lost his audience, what was he talking about? Was he telling them that the Gods had abandoned Persia?

- "My mother, my two daughters, [Cyrus] Ochus, heir to this empire from birth, princes who are children of royal birth, your generals, these Alexander has in chains like criminals" –this time his voice trembled with emotion, Darius had planned to move his men, to show himself as a father, as a man just like them in order to increase their loyalty and will to fight for him— "Unless I can hope for something from you, I am for the most part a prisoner myself. Rescue my own flesh and blood, from captivity; restore to me my loved ones, those for whom you are willing to die: my mother and my children, for my wife I have already lost in that prison of his. You must believe that these are all stretching out their hands to you, imploring the air of our country's gods and calling for your assistance, pity, loyalty, to free them from their shackles, from slavery and a life dependent on other's whims. Do you believe that they can endure to be slaves to people whom they would find it beneath their dignity to rule over? –he made another pause—"I see the enemy line on the move, but the closer I come to the critical moment the more aware I must feel of the inadequacy of my words"

The Great King surveyed their faces, some were bored but making a great effort to hide it, others didn't understand quite well what did he want to achieve with this, a few others, like Oxyathres, were positively confused and a little insulted.

- "I beg you, by our country's Gods, by the eternal fire carried before us on the altars, by the bright sun that rises within my empire's boundaries, by the eternal memory of Cyrus who first wrested the empire from the Medes and Lydians and transferred it to Persia" –he raised his arms— "Deliver the Persian people and its honor form the depths of disgrace. Go forward in high spirits and charged with confidence, to bequeath to your descendants the glory which you inherited from your ancestors. In your right hands you bear freedom, might and hope for the future. He who despises death escapes it, but death overtakes every coward. I myself ride in my carriage not just because it is our tradition, but also to be seen by my men, and I will welcome it if you emulate my performance, whether my example be one of bravery or cowardice."(1)

Oxyathres wasn't sure that this was the best way to approach the men before such an important battle, and, for what he could see around him, the rest of the satraps and high ranking officers were thinking the same as he. First Darius had called them cowards, after that he had mentioned that the Gods may had abandoned them, then he had begged for their help as if they were doom to lose.

He shook his head, his brother must know what he was doing, and he was right in one thing: here, the small Macedonian army was highly vulnerable and they would crush them without difficult, they had nothing to worry about.

_Macedonian Lines:_

At that distance Alexander couldn't hear what was Darius saying, but, judging by the silence that had followed the initial shouting among the Persian line, the Great King should be directing a few words to his men. The Macedonian King could see his chariot in front of the enemy lines as rich and sumptuous as the one he had abandoned at Issus.

He turned his uneven eyes to his own men and saw pleased how every battalion was formed and ready. Alexander pressed the flanks of Boukephalos and advanced in front of the lines of his army. He no longer mounted Boukephalos if he could because his friend was old, but, in this battle, in this important moment, he needed Boukephalos by his side as he had always been in every major battle fought so far.

- Just one more time –he whispered leaning on his horse's neck, patting him fondly.

All eyes where on him, 47, 000 men where standing there, 47, 000 souls were in his hands now; the King had only one plan to win, no other options and no escape plans, he would seal the destiny of everyone there sure that his plan was going to work. For this, he wasn't nervous, as he had told Parmelio that morning, he knew he could win, they would win, so there was nothing to fear.

He took a deep breath. His men were scared and nervous, not because they were cowards, no, but because of the impressive sight in front of them, and it was in his hands to restore their confidence, to make them believe, the same way he believed it, that victory was theirs.

- We have traversed so many lands –said Alexander, raising his voice to be heard to the last ranks, and, the same as Darius, making pauses so his words could be repeated—Hoping for the victory for which we are now to fight, and this one decisive struggle is all that remained –he made a pause—We fought at the river Granicus, at the mountains of Cilicia, the plains of Syria and on our road to Egypt, and we conquered them all while we passed through these lands. These should do much to bolster your confidence and inspire you to win glory. The Persians had been overtaken while running away, and now they are only going to fight because escape is impossible. For two days they have been rooting to the spot, place with fear and burdened under the weight of their own arms, and the clearest sign of their desperation is their burning of their own cities and agricultural land, by which they admitted that anything they did not spoil belonged to their foes.

Alexander surveyed the faces of his men, given them time to absorb his words.

- Do not harbor un-warranted fears of the names of unknown races: it has no hearing on the outcome of the war who are called Scythians, or who Cadusians –he continued—The very fact that you have never heard of them its because they have no worth! Brave men are never unknown –he raised his voice to emphasis each word—While cowards who have been ferreted out of their hiding places contribute nothing beyond their names. As for us, Macedonians, our courage has ensured that there is no place on earth unaware of our quality –he turned to look at the Persian lines and extended his arm to point at them—Look at the Persian army! There are more men standing on the Persian side, but more are going to FIGHT on the Macedonian –that made the men shout and hit their spears against their shields, a great noise that reach the enemy's lines.

The King waited until silence was restored to continue, letting every men to savor this moment.

- I'm not asking you to battle valiantly without providing you with an example of bravery myself –he said—I'm going to fight before the front standards, and all my scars are testimony of my courage, and every one of them is a decoration for my body –he hit his fist against his chest—And you knew I was almost alone in refusing to share our collective spoils, instead I used my share of the rewards of victory to enrich and honor you. My words are addressed to brave soldiers, because to men not in this category I would have said this: —he made another calculated pause to increase the tension— We have reached the point from which flight is impossible –his words carried such an intensity that made his men shuddered— We have covered such huge distances and we have all these rivers and mountains as a barrier behind us that, now, we have to fight our way back to our own country and to our homes (2)

There was a tense silence over the Macedonian lines. Alexander knew that they were facing a terrible enemy, the Persians vast numbers were enough to scare the bravest of men, and the temptation to run away from the battlefield was too great to be ignore. He had to point them out their cruel reality. There was no turning back now.

- But you are not cowards! –there was such silence that his voice could be heard even at the last ranks— And flight won't be necessary because you are going to prevail, because there is no one, NO ONE, who can defeat you! And after this day every man in every corner of the world would know that you are unconquerable.

If he was hoping to raise their spirits, he could be sure that he had exceeded in his task. They voices could be heard around the plain, reaching the Persians, their spears and sword hitting the boss of their shields created such a noise that they shook the ground, it was as if the sky were falling.

_Alexandros, Alexandros_

Alexander let an arrogant half smile to curve his lips, his whole body burned with emotion, something hard to explain with words, a feeling that made the very core of his soul to tremble.

_Alexandros, Alexandros_

He closed his eyes for a moment, thousands of throats shouting his name at the same time, was intoxicating. And this was why he fought for, to feel this, to experience this overwhelming sensation of being loved, admired, feared…To have this power over men. The King opened his eyes again, and turned. He surveyed those hundreds of faces until he found who he was looking for. Hephaistion was at the front of his men, and, as soon as he caught his eyes, the King took his hand to his chest, where his beloved knew was hanging the locket with the lock of his hair. That made the General smiled.

As long as Alexander was in command, they could defeat anyone and anything.

_Macedonian Right Wing_,

The _hetairoi_ cavalry was ready, waiting for the order to charge, and among its lines Nikandros stretched his neck to see the rest of his squadron or _Ilai_, the King had did it again to him and he was assigned to the _Ilai_ in charge of his cousin Demetrios. Almost 3 years ago Alexander had promoted him as one of the eight _Iliachs_ (3) under the direct orders of the _hipparch_ Philotas.

Why hadn't the King promoted Nikandros? Because, even if he was a brave soldier and a good warrior, with a very strong family connection that would have served him to gain the King's favor, he was completely unreliable in a command post. And Nikandros couldn't care less, this way, he had more liberties, and he didn't want to be an officer, he just wanted a good share of the spoils.

- From here, these Persians look like a wall –said Nikandros, and his friend Kleopatros nodded while he strapped his helmet.

- How many of them do you think are there? –Kleopatros pointed at the front with his chin.

Nikandros shrugged.

- Trust me I have no idea, but I heard someone at the camp saying that this was an army of a million men –he said, his eyes on the _cataphracts_, he had never seen horses like these before and their armors had immediately caught his attention.

- Do you think so? –Kleopatros was in shock, and turned to look at the Persians with eyes wide opened.

- No, I don't –Nikandros patted his horse's neck—But they are a lot, that's for sure.

- Silence! –shouted cousin Demetrios—The King is coming.

- You know Demi? I like you better when you are not in command –said Nikandros, making the men around him laugh. His cousin saw him through narrowed eyes.

Hephaistion had warned him that, to have Nikandros under his command, was the worst thing that could happen to him, but he didn't believe him…until now.

- While you are under my commander, you would address to me properly, understood soldier? –said Demetrios with his best "officer like" voice.

- Trust me sir, I don't fancy to be "under you" in any possible way –Nikandros words started a roar of laugher and Demetrios blushed against his will. Oh how he hated his cousin in those moments, but, he had to admit that his men needed a good laugh to end with the growing tension.

Alexander arrived, taking his position at the front of the _Ile Basilike_, which would lead the rest of the _hetairoi_ cavalry. His uneven eyes were fixed at the enemy in front of him; he touched his chest one last time, feeling the locket against his skin, as if he could feel Hephaistion's hand under his own, and pressed the flanks of Boukephalos.

There was no turning back now…

The trumpets sounded the order to advance and Alexander led the _hetairoi_ cavalry, while his infantry advanced, as usual, in their unbeatable phalanx formation that had forced Darius to rely on his cavalry. The Macedonian left wing had orders to echelon back progressively, and Alexander saw how his orders were followed with precision. That was good; they needed precision and discipline to win this battle. For what the King knew, the satrap of Babylon, Mazaeus, the same man that had been so close of killing the most important person in his life, was commanding the cavalry on the Persian right wing.

He wished, with all his forces, that Mazaeus fell into his trap.

Alexander concentrated on the enemy in front of him, but instead of charging directly to where Bessus and his _cataphracts_ were waiting, he led his men to the edge of the Persian line, avoiding to start the engagement and to be outflanked, so he kept edging forward and sideways, "until they were near the edge of the terrain which the Persians had cleared for their chariots and cavalry"(4)

_Persian Center, _

- What is he doing? –asked Darius, frowning while his eyes followed Alexander, riding across the plain as if there were no enemy army in front and the long line of Macedonian horsemen behind him.

- I have no idea, Great King –said his brother Oxyathres, as confused as he was. Was the Macedonian King running away? Unlikely, he didn't have where to run, he was planning something and Oxyathres didn't like the fact that he couldn't understand what exactly.

Darius was starting to get impatience; he tapped his fingers on the edge of his chariot, watching the _hetairoi_ cavalry getting away from the battlefield while the left wing engaged combat with Parmelio's men.

- Send a message to Bessus –said the Great King at last to one of his servants—I want him to chase the barbarian and outflank him, now! I won't let him run away from me.

The servant bowed and ran to obey.

_Persian Left Wing, _

Bessus received the order to attack with a big smile. The Macedonian King was scarcely a few paces from him, and, if he managed to kill Alexander, then all the glory would fell upon him, he could be hailed and rewarded and that was the first step in his ambitious plan of becoming, one day, Great King himself. After all, Darius had gained tremendous popularity after that famous duel against this exceptionally strong Cadusian. Persians respected brave men, and he would be the bravest of them all in this battle, he would kill the invader and throw his head at the feet of the Great King.

Bessus smiled as if he could savor his triumph, drinking in the mental image of his moment of Glory. Darius had been defeated once at Issus, and his speech that morning was proof enough that the Great King was lost; he was no longer the leader they needed, and from the deeps of despair Bessus would raise like the savior of Persia. He would be the hero of the hour, not Darius.

- Sound the order to advance –said the satrap of Bactria and the trumpets called the massive cavalry force to move.

_Macedonian Right Wing_,

- What, by Ares' balls, is that? –exclaimed Ptolemy, feeling the ground under them trembling.

Leonnatos, not far from him, raised his head, and saw the Persian left wing coming after them, the Susian and Cadusian cavalry came first, because, thanks to their heavy armor, _cataphracts_ were slow, but deadly, their advance was like an earthquake and, for the Macedonians who had never before witnessed something like this, it was an overwhelming sight, hundreds of horses covered in armor, shining like mirrors under the afternoon sun.

They looked capable enough of crashing every single one of the Macedonian without mercy, and Leonnatos swallowed hard. He truly hoped Alexander had a plan, because, if he had to fight their way through that avalanche of blades and iron, they all would be dead before noon.

_Persian Left Wing_,

Bessus didn't rode at the front, he was at the third line, surrounded by his personal guards and standard bearers, and from there, he saw how Alexander called his units from the rear. The satrap turned and found 2 small cavalry units that he hadn't noticed before: the Mercenary cavalry under the command of a Greek named Menidas, and the Paeonian cavalry led by Ariston, the same man who had cut the head of a Persian officer and had thrown it at Alexander's feet.

Bessus frowned. This cavalry squadrons were enough to counter attack his massive forces, but, thinking the Macedonian King was desperate, he misinterpreted his actions.

_He wants to fight us with all his forces _–he thought.

The satrap of Bactria gave the order to bring the rest of his squadrons. He was determined to surround the Macedonian cavalry, and smash it under the pressure of his great numbers.

* * *

(1) and (2) Quintus Curtius. _The History of Alexander_. Book Four, Chapters 14 to 16.

I'll explain. I copied Darius's speech textually, I just deleted some boring parts, but the rest are his own words, not mine. But I had to modify Alexander's speech, again 95% are his own words not mine, but the final part it's my own invention :P

(3) This wasn't my invention. According to Dr. Heckel, Demetrios son of Althaimenes could have been Hephaistion's cousin, and he did have the rank of _Iliach_ at the battle of Gaugamela. The Marshals of Alexander's Empire, page 315 "Demetrios son of Althaimenes is the only one of the eight ilarchs named at Gaugamela who attained prominence in the latter half of Alexander's Asiatic campaign […] If Hephaistion was indeed the son of Amyntor son of Demetrios who was honored by the Athenians in 334/3 B.C. then we could, at least tentatively, postulate a relationship between Hephaistion and Demetrios"

(4) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 292


	127. Battle of Gaugamela Pt V

**CHAPTER 117**

_Macedonian Center_,

Hephaistion, standing at the front of his men, was not going to take part in the cavalry charge; he remained with the _Agema_ just behind the _hetairoi_ cavalry, and, from his warhorse, he had a privileged view of how the scythed chariots charged against the phalanx. Their wheels, moving at great speed, made the blades attached to them looked capable enough of dismembering a man. It was a dreaded sight, how could someone fight against these machines?

But Alexander had briefed his _taxiarchs_ of what they had to do when the time came and they had to face this danger. And this was the moment, they had to overcome their fear and obey their King's orders.

The General could hear Perdikkas voice, carried by the wind, shouting orders to keep his men in formation, and to continue the advance. Two hundred scythed chariots and the sound of their sharp blades of 1 meter long as they approached, closing the distance, was enough to sow fear in the heart of any man. Four horses pulled these killing machines carrying one driver and 2 soldiers, ready with spears, arrows and swords.

The Persian infantry wasn't good enough to face the Macedonian phalanx, their _sarissas_ were far more superior than any foot Persian soldier, or even a Greek hoplite, but Darius knew that once the phalanx had gaps the whole formation was lost. His master plan was to smash the phalanx into a bloody pulp, force them lose the formation and then, send his cavalry and infantry to destroy them.

- Steady! –shouted Perdikkas, standing at one side of his _taxei_—Nobody moved unless I said so –he raised his voice to be heard over the noise—STEADY!

It was thanks to their fierce discipline that nobody left his place and stayed where they were, watching those killing machines approaching to them. More than one _pezetairoi_ felt a cold sweat running down his spine as the chariots approach, they all pray to all the Gods out there to protect them, but nobody moved.

200 paces…

100 paces…

50 paces…and they could distinguish the features of those monsters' riders. Perdikkas could feel his heart racing and his hands sweating, he had to wait, to give the order to soon would ruin everything and, to give it too late would be disastrous.

- NOW! –he shouted with all his forces and the men moved, opening paths through their lines to let the chariots pass.

The same order was repeated by Koinos, Meleager, Polyperchon and Krateros, like an echo across the plain, all the _taxeis_ opened their ranks at the same time, and the charioteers saw powerless how their targets step aside. They could do nothing, their speed didn't let them change the course or stop, and soon they had passed through the phalanx's lines without causing major troubles.

Perdikkas laughed; it had been so easy that he couldn't believe it.

_And I thought that Alexander was nuts for issuing these orders_ –he shook his head.

- What are you doing? Go back to formation, NOW! –shouted the _taxiarch _at the top of his voice—We are not on a picnic.

Only Simmias, in the middle of Krateros and Polyperchon, waited for too long and the chariots reached his men when they were moving to open their ranks. Some _pezetairois_ managed to move away fast enough, but many didn't and the air was filled with horrible screams as no one had heard them before; the blades attached to the wheels cut legs, and arms with cold efficiency, creating a macabre spectacle that would be burned forever in the minds of those who witnessed that horror.

Simmias turned and saw with genuine terror how the chariots dismembered his _taxei_, the sound of steel separating flesh and bones; he was going to shout orders to restore order when a splash of blood hit his face, coming from the severed artery of a man standing near him. The _taxiarch_ cleaned his face with the back of his hand, suddenly the noises and images were like something distant, and he felt lost for a few seconds, he closed his eyes for a moment and, when he opened the again, saw around him severed members lying on the ground over pools of fresh blood. Simmias took deep breaths to calm down the savage beating of his heart and saw that his men restored their ranks, leaving the wounded behind.

If they didn't keep the formation they would be lost.

Hephaistion saw from his position how the rest of the _taxeis_ finished the charioteers, the archers and javelin men behind them shoot their missiles and soon the deadly scythed chariots were no longer a threat. They just had to kill one horse and the whole chariot was destabilized. The enemy tried to fight back but everything was in vain and they were all slaughtered where they were standing.

The Macedonians were now ready to face the next danger that the Great King dared to send against them. Nikanor's men advanced, once the chariots were destroyed, at Koinos right side and the General turned to see how was the _hetairoi_ cavalry doing at the right wing.

Even if he commanded an infantry unit, Hephaistion wasn't going to fight with the rest of the phalanx, his orders where to support the _hetairoi_ cavalry along with the Agrianians, the Macedonian archers and the javelin men. A though task, and, as soon as his dark gray eyes saw Bessus charging against Alexander, he knew it was his turn to join the battle.

Hephaistion touch his chest, feeling the locket with Alexander's hair beneath his breastplate and took a deep breath, watching the massive cavalry force under Bessus orders coming directly to them.

- Dismas! –he called his second in command, and Dismas came running.

- Sir! –he stood to attention.

- Get ready for the impact; the Persian cavalry is coming this way –said the General, his eyes on the enemy.

- Yes, sir.

Among the ranks of the _Agema_, Lysanias heard Dismas voice as something very distant. His mouth was dry watching that impressive mass of horses and men charging directly at them, he felt sick took deep breaths to fight the urge to throw up. He turned to look at his companions and saw that all were tensed but ready, even Ioalos at his side looked like a professional soldier.

Lysanias thought about his mother and his home, just like Hephaistion had told him; he wanted to go back, to see his mother and Cadie again, to arrive proudly like a war hero, but first he had to survive this.

_I'm not going to die today_ –he thought with resolution, holding his shield with force, fighting his powerful imagination and concentrating in that moment.

_Macedonian Left Wing_,

For a man of 69 years old, Parmelio moved really fast on his brown warhorse, riding from one side to the other shouting orders at the top of his voice. The clash between his forces and the Persian cavalry was brutal, the Thessalians, like many other times, fought bravely even if they were outnumber at last 5 to 1, shouting their war cries and pushing with all their forces the enemy horsemen.

- Don't let them through! –shouted the old General, over the metallic sound of weapons, the neighing of horses and the cries of men—Philip! –he called one the Thessalian _hipparch_—Close those gaps, we can't let these bastards have their way!

He was still talking when he saw 2 Persians pierced one of his men through the chest with their swords.

- Shit! –cursed the old General.

- General! –Erigyius called Parmelio, riding directly to him. His left arm was covered in blood, but for what the old General saw it wasn't his own—General, we can't hold them any longer, the Persians are pushing us.

Parmelio cursed again. The Persian cavalry, under the command of Mazaeus, had been pushing his men without pause and without mercy with their great numbers. The King had given him the mission of stopping the enemy on the left wing but this was proving to be impossible.

_At this rate, none of us would be left alive_ –thought the old General, drawing his own sword to join the battle.

_Macedonian Right Wing, _

Alexander knew what he had to do; he knew this was the only way to beat an army as big as the Persian with such a powerful cavalry force. But knowing the way was just half of the deed, the other half was to have the strength to do what it had to be done and, as the King saw squadron after squadron of the enemy cavalry charging directly at them, as an endless river of men and beasts, he was aware that, what he was asking for his men, was a miracle.

They had to hold long enough for a gap to open at the center. This was like a game, and everything would end if he killed or captured Darius, safely guarded at the center of the Persian formation by his Immortals, always ready to give the life for him. Alexander's plan was very simple, to lure as many cavalry squadrons as possible to chase his small cavalry units, to tempt the Persians to outflank him, to surround him, and then, at the precise moment when the center was left undefended, when a gap open, he would charge with all his force going directly after the Great King.

Easier said than done.

All around the King was a confusion of men and horses, of blood and dust, the air filled with the metallic sound of weapons crashing against each other, the neighing of horses, shouts and curses in every language, and he soon found himself fighting against 2 riders, it was an unfair match. But, this was an unfair battle.

Alexander pierced one of his enemies through the chest, blocked the blow of the second one with his shield, and, drew his sword from the mortally wounded body of his opponent, to strike his remaining enemy, burying his blade in his heart. The King lifted his head, he couldn't see the gap and he felt a knot in his stomach, he had to act quickly before the rest of the Persian cavalry arrived and all would be lost, but there was no gap.

_What if I didn't see it?_ –he thought alarmed—_Or worst, what if Darius doesn't send the rest of his cavalry? _

The King felt a shiver. If the Great King didn't fell into his trap, if he didn't send all his cavalry squadrons after him, his plan would fail. Alexander had staked everything in the fact that Darius was going to do what he had planned, but maybe he had done the same mistake the Great King did when he waited the Macedonian army at Cunaxa: to expect the enemy to do what he wanted.

Alexander heard a terrible scream, and when he turned, he found that the _cataphracts_ had reached his men; he had never seen such mounted forces before and what he saw in those moments remained buried in his memory for the rest of his life. He saw fragments of individual duels all around him, one Susian horseman who fell from his horse with a severed hand, another Scythian who was ready to shoot his arrows when a javelin pierced his chest from side to side, and one Macedonian who was cruelly crushed under one of the _cataphracts'_ hooves, the sound of his bones breaking was one of the horrible sounds he had even heard.

- How do you kill these things? –asked Kleitos without breath, cleaning the sweat and blood from his cheek, and watching how the _cataphracts_ kept advancing, destroying everything in their path.

The Macedonians had tried everything, throwing their javelins, to pierce them with their spears or swords, but nothing seem to work and the _cataphracts _kept pushing them, they were losing ground, forced to step back if they didn't want to be killed.

- Maybe…if we aimed to the horses' eyes –said Nikandros near the _hipparch_, patting. His arm was numbed after he hit one of the _cataphracts _on his leg, but it had been like hitting a rock and Nikandros couldn't feel his fingers. He was starting to despair, what was exactly the King's plan? Because if this was all, they were doom.

Kleitos nodded.

- Their eyes –he had no better idea.

The _hipparch_ pressed the sides of his horse and charge again, he dodged 2 blows from one of the long pikes of the _cataphracts _and aimed to the horses' eyes, but the enemy was no fool, he quickly moved his horse and raised his pike, ready to hit Kleitos again. The _hipparch_ lifted his shield and blocked the blow, but the impact left a little confused, and his enemy saw the chance to end with him. The Bactrian was ready to attack again when his horse screamed in pain and stood up on his hind legs making his rider fall. The man tried to move away from his beast but he was too slow and the horse crashed him.

Kleitos turned to see what had happened and found Nikandros near him, holding his spear, dripping fresh blood, and patting.

- After all…the eyes…were a good idea –said Nikandros and Kleitos laughed.

- I owe you one, lad.

But the _hipparch_ good mood didn't last for long. It was extremely difficult to stop the _cataphracts,_ it take too much time and too many men to kill one, and they didn't have the luxury of wasting time, they were heavily outnumbered, and the Persian light cavalry kept attacking, shooting arrows and thrusting their swords like a horde of bloodthirsty beasts. They couldn't continue this for too long.

_Macedonian Center_,

If the _hetairoi_ cavalry was having a hard time, for the _Agema_ things were chaotic, they supported the best way they could their companions, fighting against the light cavalry using their spears to impale the horses, keeping a close formation, but they were suffering greatly.

Hephaistion killed 2 of his opponents with such ease, that it looked almost as if they bored him, there was simply no way in which the enemy could approach him, the General killed anyone who dared to stand in his way. He cut the throat of a rider that had tried to impale him with his long spear, before his enemy could do as much as raise his weapon, and stopped 3 arrows that were flying directly at him with just his swords.

His reflexes had no equal, he could move faster than anyone, and predict his opponents' moves, no matter who stood before his blades, they all fell at his feet in the same way.

The General thrust his 2 swords in one man's chest, twisted the blades to cause more damage and drew them. He took a moment to catch his breath and saw how were his men doing. They were resisting, so far so good, but Hephaistion knew this wasn't the hard part, even if everything around him was now blood and death as he relentlessly killed every single one of his opponents, he knew the worst would come if the _cataphracts_ reach them, then, there would be no hope.

_Persian Center_,

Even if Darius felt always lost at the middle of the battles, never knowing how to interpret the development of the fight, he was sure of one thing: Alexander himself was fighting on the right wing and Bessus had him heavily outnumbered; but this wasn't enough, he wanted a crushing victory after all the humiliation he had suffered at the hands of the barbarian King and his lover, and he would have one. He always had what he wanted.

The Great King gave his silver cup of water to his servant, standing at one side of his war chariot, and called his messenger.

- Sound the order for the rest of the cavalry to support Bessus –said Darius, catching his brother's attention.

- Yes, your majesty –the messenger bowed and ran to obey.

- Great King –said Oxyathres carefully—You are going to leave the center of the formation unprotected.

- So what Oxyathres? –said Darius, turning to see his brother—The barbarian is trapped, he would die under the hooves of my horses, we can use all the cavalry to finish him.

Oxyathres had to admit his brother had a point, how could someone escape from 17, 000 horsemen with a handful of men? But, he felt uneasy, he couldn't explain why, but he had the feeling that everything could change in a heartbeat, that nothing was written…

_Macedonian Right Wing_,

The Persian trumpets sounded the order to advance. Hundred of horsemen ran to join the desperate battle that was being fought on the right wing. Ptolemy opened his eyes as if he couldn't believe what was happening; they were already trapped, and it was onlya matter of time for them to be killed to the last man, all Darius had to do was sit and wait for them to die while he was fanned by his servants.

But the Great King was impatience, and he wanted to end it all now.

- We are lost –whispered Ptolemy, watching that horde riding directly to them, announcing their ultimate doom at each step. He saw they approaching in slow motion, raising clouds of dusts, looking like ghosts coming out from the mist.

Leonnatos finished his last opponent and, when he turned and saw what was coming after them, the only thing he could think was that he would have like to live long enough to meet his unborn son. He took his sword with force.

_If they are going to kill me, at least I'm going to take with me as many of them as I can_ –he thought, his eyes usually calm and gentle, shinning with ferocity.

Alexander cursed silently. Was this the end? Had he come this far to die in an unknown land? Had the Oracle at Siwah lie to him?

His eyes were fixed on the Persian squadrons and then, he saw it, the gap. He smiled knowing that, in the same moment that the remaining Persian horses moved in his direction, he had win.

_Darius has sealed his destiny_ –he thought, thanking all the Gods in Mount Olympus.

Alexander pushed his last opponent with the boss of his shield, making the man lose his balance and fall; then he pressed the sides of his horse and shouted the Macedonian war cry.

- Kleitos, Philotas, Glaucias, Sopolis, Heracleides, Demetrios, Hegelochus, Ariston! –Alexander called his _hipparchs_ and _Iliarchs _at the top of his voice—ON ME!

He called all the units to assemble again, and the men did their best to obey, many were engaged in small duels, others trapped among several enemies, and many more too far from him to react quickly.

Time was against them, they had to move quickly or the gap would disappear. The King shouted his orders and, even if nobody could explain later how he had done it, in a heartbeat he had formed again the scattered squadrons of the _hetairoi_ cavalry into a gigantic wedge and charged directly in the Great King's direction.

Behind them, Nikanor's men and Hephaistion's followed the fierce charged aiming to the now unprotected Persian Center, to where the Great King was waiting.

_Persian Center_,

Oxyathres saw with horror the charge. He knew it; he had always known the invader had a plan.

_Alexander always has a plan, and we should know better than to expect less from him_ –thought Oxyathres, feeling a knot in his stomach.

The Macedonian King had waited until the last minute, until the center of the Persian formation was weak enough to attempt a direct attack. It had been risky, very risky, if he had waited too long his men would have been crashed under the vast numbers of Bessus' cavalry, and, as Oxyathres' eyes saw the savage charge, he knew it was now in his hands, as the commander of the Household cavalry, to stop the enemy.

_It's like Issus_ –thought the Great King's brother, drawing his sword, ready to protect Darius even with his own life.

Now, only the Household cavalry, the Immortals and the Greek mercenaries would decide Darius fate.

_Macedonian Right Wing, _

Hephaistion dismounted. Now, the center of the Persian formation had become also the center of the battle and everything would be decided in that moment; his men were tired, many were wounded, and what they needed now was to have their General fighting at their side as one of them, and Hephaistion had no problems fighting without his horse, in fact, he was even deadlier on the ground.

The General dodge 2 blows from the Immortals, rolled on the ground and cut the leg of one of them, behind the knee; the man screamed and before his companion could react Hephaistion had buried his blade in his stomach. A splash of blood hit his face; he had hit a main artery. He stood up and turned at the same moment another man was approaching, the General blocked his blow, crossing his two swords in front of him, then he kicked the man on the abdomen and attacked.

This was not a common opponent, and the Immortal successfully stopped all his blows, that made Hephaistion smile like a predator.

_Finally someone with guts_ –thought the General in his attack position.

The Immortal in front of him had nothing spectacular, he was shorter than Hephaistion and didn't look too strong, but he was really fast and skilful with his curved sword. In that moment, it was as if the rest of the battle didn't exist and the General concentrated all his attention in his enemy.

The Persian took his time to analyze Hephaistion, waiting for the right moment to strike. The man moved his right foot slightly forward, always keeping his eyes on Hephaistion, and, when his instincts dictated it, he moved against the General. Hephaistion stopped his complicated series of attacks with difficulty, the Immortal was really good, and gradually, he realized that the Persian was pushing him back.

He cursed. The General pushed the man with his 2 blades and kicked him; the Immortal lost his balance for a moment and Hephaistion took that chance to attack, but his opponent rolled on the floor.

_This is getting more interesting_ –the General took his helmet off, and ran after him. He couldn't fight as he wanted with the helmet.

Now, it was the Persian turned to stop the Macedonian's series of merciless blows; Hephaistion pushed him back and the Immortal tried to kick him but the General dodge him, and took that opportunity to thrust, successfully piercing his expose side. The Persian screamed but didn't fell, and attacked again, but he had lost his initial speed and Hephaistion knew that eventually, that wound and the loss of blood would cause his opponent to slow down even more, until he had no more energy.

At the end, Hephaistion buried his blades, one in his chest the other in his thigh and then twisted them. His opponent clenched his teeth and finally fell on the ground. The General had minor wounds, and he paid them no attention, it wasn't the time for that.

_Persian Center, _

Darius saw with horror how his Immortals, his Household cavalry, and his Greek mercenaries where torn asunder by the invader's forces. The _taxeis_ were advancing in his direction, easily defeating his bad trained infantry after his scythed chariots had served him for nothing. The Great King stretched his neck, Mazaeus was wining the battle on the left wing and couldn't come to his rescue, and Bessus was too far, by the time he could arrange again his forces it would be too late for the Great King.

This was the bad thing of having so many horsemen, to arrange them again in battle formation and launch a successful counter attack, was almost impossible, besides, the _cataphracts_ were too heavy to act with alacrity.

Darius paled, watching Alexander, completely covered in blood so close to him; it was Issus all over again, and, in the same moment their eyes met, the Great King felt a cold shiver running down his spine.

He had no choice; he had to flight…again.

_Macedonian Left Wing, _

- Don't let them through! Hold the lines! –Parmelio shouted with all his forces watching with horror how the Indian and Persian cavalry were opening a gap among the Thessalians.

The old General had joined the battle helping his men in the best way he could, but they couldn't hold for much longer. Dead and wounded men and horses lied around him, and the enemy, even if they had been fighting for hours, gave no signs of exhaustion, they just kept coming and attacking with the same force never giving them a respite.

Parmelio finished his last opponent, and as the man fell from his horse, he turned and saw how the Cadusian and Scythians charged savagely, successfully passing through the Macedonian ranks.

- Dear father Zeus! –exclaimed the old General paled.

- What are they doing? –asked a man near Parmelio, watching the enemy riding in the hills direction—Where are they going?

- They are heading to our camp –said Parmelio, feeling a knot in his stomach.

_Macedonian Camp, _

- I told you, you can't see the battlefield from the towers because of the hills –said Achilles, walking with Cyrus back to the King's tent.

- What do you think is happening? –asked the 8 years old Persian Prince with the curiosity and interest of someone who had never seen the horrors of war at first hand.

The camp wasn't too far from the plain and the wind carried the sound of the battle to where they were, arousing the imagination of the 2 boys.

The Macedonian shrugged.

- I don't know –he said—I would like to see, but we'd have to sneak out, fooling the guards to go to the hill –the idea fascinated Achilles, a little adventure of their own while their fathers were fighting at scarcely miles away.

- Do you think we can do it? –asked Cyrus, torn between fear and excitement. He would have never dared to imagine doing something like this alone, but, if Achilles was with him then it was fine, his friend always knew what to do.

- Yes, but first…

But Achilles never finished what he was saying; they heard the alarm calling the few men left behind to arms, followed by the sound of hundreds of horses approaching at great speed.

- What's that? –asked Cyrus scared.

- I don't know –the Macedonian shook his head slowly.

**XXX**

Grandfather Demetrios ran outside his tent when he heard the alarm, his magnificent swords in his hands and wearing his old breastplate. At first he was as confused as the Princes, but then, he found a man with a bandaged around his head and arm, one of the wounded _pezetairoi_ left behind, holding his sword with his good arm.

- What's happening?

The man turned and immediately recognized him.

- It's the Persians, Demetrios –he said—They are outside.

Grandfather Demetrios turned to the gates and clenched his jaw. This was bad, had the Macedonian army lost the battle? He couldn't find any other explanation, if the Persians had come this far it was because Alexander had been defeated, and that thought made him shiver. What had come of his son and his grandsons? Were all lying dead in that plain? He felt his blood burning with the sole idea of his family massacred by those motherless barbarians.

- How many men can fight here? –asked Demetrios, thinking quickly what could they do to save themselves even if that seem impossible now. If the Macedonian army had been defeated then, they were alone in the middle of a foreign land with no escape routes available for them.

This was much worst than what Xenophon and his 10 thousand had faced after the battle at Cunaxa. At least they were 10 thousand trained warriors, here, were only women, children and wounded men.

- Not many, perhaps 50 who can fight, the King took with him every man who could hold a sword –said the _pezetairoi, _thinking the same as Demetrios, he had been in enough battles to know when everything was lost.

Grandfather Demetrios nodded and ran to the door. There he found the only officer left, a man named Philip who looked as confused and scared as the women Demetrios had found on his way here. The man didn't know what to do, it was clear that the last thing he had expected was to have the Persians here, and the men guarding the gates, looked at him waiting for instructions.

- Why aren't the gates being reinforced? –asked grandfather Demetrios, striding to where a very paled Philip was standing.

- What? –asked the officer as if he didn't understand Macedonian.

- The gates –Demetrios repeated, pointing at them—We have to hold the gates.

- Right –said Philip waking up and shouting orders to reinforce the gates, and the men around him ran to gather timber from wherever they could.

- How many Persians? –asked grandfather Demetrios, shouting to one sentry.

- Like 3 thousand horsemen, sir –answered the man.

- This is bad –Demetrios scratched his chin.

- Grandpa! –Berenike came running with her bow tightly pressed against her breasts and Thais, her children, Sophonisba and Netikerty behind her—What's going on?

- We are under attack, girl –said his grandfather, thinking what to do.

- But that's not possible –said Thais, her eyes big and round like the moon—If the Persians are here that means…

- Our army couldn't have been defeated –said Berenike stubbornly, looking directly at her friend. Then she turned again to face her grandfather—What are we going to do?

Grandfather Demetrios raised his eyebrows in surprise.

- We?

- Grandpa, here aren't enough men to defend the camp and I'm a good archer –said Berenike, her voice full with determination.

- And you are pregnant… —but grandfather Demetrios didn't finish what he was saying. The Persians hit the gates with tremendous force, and the wood cracked loudly.

_Those gates weren't made to resist an attack like this_ –thought grandfather Demetrios.

- Grandpa, are the Persians going to come inside? –asked Amyntas, anxious and scared.

- Yes, son, I'm afraid they are…Eni, take your children and hide…

- But…

- Let me finish! –grandfather Demetrios raised his voice—We can't defend the camp, they are going to enter and I don't have to remind you that here are also several Persian captives who are going to run directly into the enemy's arms –he took her granddaughter by the arms—This is going to be very bad, worst for women, so, go and hide, do you understand?

- But I can help –she insisted—You taught me how to fight and…

- You can't help! –grandfather Demetrios raised his voice again—And you are going to do as I say, do you understand?

Berenike moved her head up and down, fighting the urge to cry.

- Yes, grandpa.

- Good girl –grandfather Demetrios nodded—Wait until things calm down and then run away as far as you could. Go to Tyre, and from there the fleet can take you all back to Macedonia.

Berenike saw him scared.

- What are you saying? –she asked without voice.

- It's like Thais said, if the Persians are here it means our army had been defeated –Berenike felt she was going to faint—If they capture you I don't dare to think what could they do, so, your best chance is to hide and run away.

- What are you going to do? –asked Berenike and her grandfather smiled, a smile she had never see on his face.

- Stay here and fight, what else? Now go –he said—If I can, I would join you.

- If you can? You have to promise me that you will –said his granddaughter holding his gaze—I already lost my father and I won't lose you –her eyes shone with the tears she didn't want to shed.

- I promise –said grandfather Demetrios and Berenike nodded.

- I'll be waiting for you.

They obeyed and ran looking for a hiding place, among the chaos that reign in the camp, servants, slaves, wounded men, women…all running and looking for a place to hide. Some crying and others screaming when they heard the gates finally cracking to let the two thousand Cadusian and one thousand Scythian horsemen inside, shouting their terrifying war cries.

- I know where we can hide –said Thais, paled and scared as she had never been in her whole life.

- Near the grain stores? –asked Berenike, remembering the boxes and wagons that could served to cover them.

- No, not near anything they can consider valuable –said the _hetaira_, shaking her head.

- Good point.

- Mom? –asked Amyntas, running at her side.

- What, sweetie?

- What about Aki? –Berenike and Thais stopped abruptly.

- Oh… sweet Zeus! –exclaimed Berenike without voice, taking a hand to her forehead.

- The King's tent is going to be the first place they'll loot –said the _hetaira _alarmed—And if they know he is the Crown Prince…

- They are going to kill him –Berenike took both hands to her face, thinking what to do.

- I can go and look for him, ma'am –said Netikerty—I can run fast.

But her mistress shook her head.

- No, that's too dangerous… I have a better idea –she made up her mind—Run to grandpa and tell him about Aki, he would know what to do.

Netikerty nodded and ran back.

**XXX**

Achilles and Cyrus didn't know what to do. They were standing at the middle of the camp hearing the commotion, orders shouted in Macedonian, curses and the unknown war cries of the enemy; they felt a fear they had never felt before.

- What do we do now? –asked a very paled Cyrus.

- Lets go to the King's tent –said Achilles—It's the nearest place.

The Persian nodded and ran after him as fast as he could. They found Xsayarsa at the tent's entrance speaking very quickly to the 2 guards left to protect the Prince, and looking as scared as they were.

- Praise be to Ahura Mazda! –exclaimed the eunuch raising his arms to the sky when he saw the 2 boys—_Peris_ would kill me if I lose you…your highness –he bowed his head in front of Cyrus. If it were for Xsayarsa he would also called Achilles "highness" but Hephaistion had forbidden him to do it—I was telling the guards to go and look for you.

- What's happening? –asked Achilles.

- The Great King's men are at the camp gates –said Xsayarsa and the Macedonian Prince opened his eyes, looking like an owl.

- Why?

The eunuch shook his head.

- I can only think in one explanation, the King lost the battle –said the Persian and Achilles trembled. Did that mean his father and his uncle were dead?

They heard screams and horses hooves approaching, the guards took their weapons at the same time 5 Cadusian horsemen rode directly in their direction, their long blades dripping flesh blood.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll explain about the cataphracts. I read in two different historical novels that Alexander fought against cataphracts at Gaugamela, but the ancient sources only say he found against the "Bactrian heavily armed cavalry". I read that Persians did have cataphracts in their armies, so I decided to write that Alexander faced them. But again, I could be wrong.

I didn't want to kill the epic mode like this, but I just couldn't finish 3 chapters again. Pretty please, let me know what you think *big adorable puppy eyes* And see you next week!


	128. Battle of Gaugamela Pt VI

**Hello everyone!**

After all I finished this battle ^^ * applauses * Thank you so much for all your messages, and thanks also to the silent readers, you are all great! I promise, next week I'll write a romantic moment between Alexander and Hephaistion, too many epic chapters and we need some calm now. So, if anyone wants something in particular to happen, please let me know ^^

**Hello Phaisty:** I hope you are feeling better now. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review ^^ I wanted this battle to be perfect and your message was really encouraging; truly lovely THANK YOU! (blush) As I said before, for me, the most difficult part of writing a battle are not only the details but the emotions, what were the people there thinking, what do they feel watching 100, 000 men. I'm very happy to know you like it :D I like the cataphracts since I read this book La Traición de Rome (The Betrayal of Rome) and the battle between Lucius Cornelius Scipio and King Antiochus III, there was where I read that Alexander fought against cataphracts at Gaugamela, so I had to write it ;) Oh! Eni and co. are going to have a hard time in these chapters, I hope you'll like it, and I promise that I'll write something romantic next week ^^ you have my word on that.

**A/N:** It's been a while but I have here another funny word:

_Sarissophoroi: _this was a unit of light cavalry, in the Macedonian army, that used a shorter version of the _sarissas_ of the _pezetairoi_.

**CHAPTER 118**

_Macedonian Left Wing, _

Suddenly the plain of Gaugamela had become host of 3 different battles fought at the same time. On the Macedonian right wing Bessus was trying desperately to reform his cavalry squadrons, a battle that was almost lost because they were far too numerous and not half as discipline as the _hetairoi_ cavalry, the best cavalry of the known world, and the satrap of Bactria was by far a great commander. At the center, the Immortals, Greek mercenaries and the Household cavalry were fighting ferociously against Alexander, his cavalry and the _taxeis_ with their deadly _sarissas_.

But, on the left wing, the Macedonian army was losing the battle, a very different story was told for Parmelio and his men, who saw with horror how 3 thousand enemy horsemen rode directly to their camp, after opening a gap through the exhausted Thessalians and Thracians. They were heavily outnumbered, and Mazaeus, the satrap pf Babylon, at the front of the cavalry on the left wing, had done a splendid job pushing the old General's men until they could resist no more.

_What now?_ –thought Parmelio, panting. He didn't have enough men to send after them, he hardly had enough men to keep fighting and the situation was worst at each moment. He surveyed his surrounding trying to find a solution, but he only had one of two options: keep fighting or abandon the left wing to pursue the enemy to their camp—_But I'm not the man who can take this decision. _

- Polydamas! –shouted the old General, and a man covered by dirt and blood hurried to ride at him.

- Sir!

- Go to the King and tell him what happened here, tell him the enemy is heading to our camp and ask for orders –said Parmelio quickly—GO!

- Yes, sir! –Polydamas kicked the sides of his horse and hurried to the center of the battle, looking for the King.

The old General turned in the direction where the enemy had gone and cursed. He was angry with himself for letting the enemy pass; it had been his obligation to guard the left wing at all cost, he wasn't use to failure. But, a voice inside him answered saying that he had done everything in his power to contain the Persians, he couldn't have done more and now, it was in Alexander's hands to decide what to do next.

_Persian Center_,

Darius saw around himself how several fights were fought at the same time, fragments of small duels flashing in front of his dark eyes: one of his Immortals falling with a terrible wound that had almost cut his skull in two, one of his foot soldiers bent to the front with blood flowing from his abdomen, sliding through his thighs and legs, and one _hetairoi_ crushing a Greek mercenary under his horse.

He blinked, slowly, as if he were dreaming, he could see now the _sarissas,_ in their peculiar formation that resembled a pin cushion, so close, very close to him. The Great King felt lost, what was happening? He was winning the battle, wasn't he? How was that now he was surrounded, trapped like an animal?

His men were giving ground and their lifeless bodies started to accumulate around him filling his heart with fear. The place wasn't a battlefield anymore; it was a graveyard. How was that things had come to this? He still couldn't comprehend that, just a few minutes ago, he had been so close to smash the Macedonian army and now he was in a very real danger or being captured, or worst, be killed.

A few paces from the Great King, Alexander killed another Immortal while Boukephalous crashed a man under his hooves; he was getting closer, he was so close to finally fulfill his destiny, to make his dreams true, just a few more paces, he had to capture Darius and all would be over. All his years of hardships and suffering, all those years dreaming with great battles and everlasting glory, all that time, since he was a boy receiving Persian envoys at the royal palace at Pella, to this day passed before his eyes in a moment.

All of this was coming to and end…now.

_Free_

_Wanna be free_

_Gonna be free_

_Feels so free_

_Gotta know free_

_Please_

_Don't wake me from the dream_

_It's really everything it seemed_

_I'm so free_

_Life is just a dream you know_

_That's never ending_

(Yoko Kano, _Blue_)

The King's attention was focus on Darius in front of him, his surroundings had disappeared, all that matter was the Great King and the Great King only; and he never saw a Greek mercenary coming from behind, ready to pierce him with his spear, a silent executioner coming from a field of blood.

The mercenary smiled showing his teeth, looking like a savage beast; he would kill the invader and end with the war, end with that madness. The Macedonian King was dangerous and nobody had seen it, he was going to destroy the world. He was ready to strike, Alexander had no idea that he was in mortal danger, it would be a clean thrust. The mercenary raised his arms and, in the same moment he was ready to thrust, the felt a terrible pain, everything stop in that moment for him, he took his hand to the back of his neck and saw the blood on his hand without understanding what had happened.

The King turned then and saw the mortally wounded mercenary falling to the ground and reveling the man standing behind him.

- I thought you were big enough to need a babysitter –said Hephaistion, shouting to be heard over the noise.

Alexander smiled, a myriad of emotions on his chest and for a moment he couldn't speak. He couldn't explain how happy was to see that his beloved was all right.

- Glad to see you are still with us, General –he managed to say at last.

- I should be the one surprised, my lord –the King laughed and returned his attention to Darius. This time he was determined to capture him alive, he needed him alive if he wanted to claim the Persian throne.

_I won't let him escape again_ –he thought, forcing his advance through the men fighting desperately to protect the Great King.

Even Darius knew everything was lost now, how had that happened? He truly didn't know, but he couldn't stay for much longer questioning the Gods and their caprices, he shouted to his rider and the man immediately pulled the reins of the chariot.

_Oh no, you won't_ –thought Alexander, watching what was happening—_You are not running away from me again. _

- SIRE! –Polydamas arrived—SIRE! General Parmelio sent me!

The King turned to see the man, angry and irritated after being interrupted, he had no time for this.

- Speak, quickly –Darius was going to escape and he couldn't allow that.

- Sire, the Persians opened a gap through our formation and a strong group is heading to our camp –Ptolemy, Leonnatos, Kleitos and Hephaistion heard the man and the 4 of them turned to see the King with eyes wide opened—The General is asking for your instructions, sire.

- "Go, tell Parmelio that if we win this battle we shall not only recover our own baggage but also capture the enemy's. So there is no reason for him to weaken the line in any way. Rather his actions should do credit to me and my father, Philip; let him ignore the loss of the baggage and fight courageously"(1) –said the King and Hephaistion saw him as if he didn't knew him.

Polydamas nodded and rode back to the old General.

- You can't do that! –said Hephaistion approaching Alexander, and for the first time in his life, questioning his orders in public. That took the King aback—We have to go back to the camp.

- The camp is not important –said the King with strong voice, turning to see the Great King struggling to get out of there. Time was against him—We have more important things to do, we have to capture Darius before he escapes.

He kick Boukephalos' flanks but his beloved stopped him, taking the reins with force.

- And what about my son? –asked the General angry as he had been in very few times of his life, and realization struck Alexander—If you want to capture Darius, go ahead but I'm going back to the camp even if I have to fight every single Persian by myself.

Ptolemy, Kleitos and Leonnatos had heard the whole conversation and the three of them agreed with Hephaistion. Leonnatos couldn't even imagine what would happen to his wife and kids, Kleitos wanted to go back with Berenike and Ptolemy was worried for Thais.

The King fell silent for a moment. He had completely forgotten about Achilles, he was so eager to catch Darius that he had forgotten his son. He cursed watching the Great King running away, followed by his Kinsmen, his brother, and what was left of the Household cavalry. After all, like Darius wished, the ancient ruins of Nineveh did witness the fall of a great empire, the once proud Assyrian city watched the last King of the Achaemenid dynasty vanishing at the distance.

There was no choice.

- Lets go back to the camp! –shouted Alexander and the first ones to obey were Hephaistion, Ptolemy, Kleitos and Leonnatos.

_Macedonian Camp: _

Xsayarsa saw with big round eyes how the Cadusians rode to where they were, their blades stained with fresh blood shining under the sun, and the nostrils of their horses opened while the beasts charged against them in the middle of a frenzy.

The 2 members of the _Agema_, left behind to protect the Macedonian Prince, placed themselves in front of Achilles, their spears ready to impale the Cadusians. One of the guards managed to wound a horse, but the rider jumped unharmed and the man next to him cut the Macedonian's head. Xsayarsa let escape a hysterically high-pitched scream, watching the body fell on his knees, and the severed neck covering itself in a brief fountain of blood as the head fell just a few steps away, as if watching his own corpse.

The remaining guard was no match for the Cadusians, he killed one of them, but the others finished him with their spears, piercing him without mercy. Xsayarsa embraced Achilles, that was the only thing he could think of, he had never witness something like this before, not even when the Macedonians invaded the Persian camp after the battle of Issus; he was trembling from head to toe, feeling dizzy, his heart beating fast and for a moment he thought he was going to faint.

The eunuch waited very still watching the enemy dismounting, and Achilles embraced Xsayarsa to calm down the Persian. He had seen dead bodies before and thanks to Kleitos he wasn't as scared as any boy of his age should be, he had seen worst things than Xsayarsa, and after that horrible night when he witnessed how Darius' men whipped his father, he had swore to be as brave as Hephaistion.

One man walked to them, the one who appeared to be the officer, and other one went to see his wounded comrade, shaking his head when he confirmed he was dead, and the rest ran inside the magnificent tent that once had been in possession of Darius.

The eunuch was tensed, he thought many things that could happen in that moment, each one worst than the last, and, for his utterly dismay, he saw how the Cadusians were joined by more of his companions. They couldn't run away, the place was full with enemies and they would be killed before they could take 2 steps.

_Ahura Mazha, have mercy_ –prayed the eunuch.

- You are Persian –said the man, standing in front of the trio. He looked like a nightmare, covered in sweat, dirt, blood and gore and his naked sword still in his hand. The eunuch nodded, he didn't trust his voice, he was sure that if he spoke, he would start crying—You have nothing to fear –the man sheathed his sword—We came to rescue all the Persian prisoners from the barbarian King.

Achilles frowned. He was scared but he didn't like how this man talked about his uncle.

- I'm Xsayarsa –the eunuch made an effort to speak, still trembling— And this young man –he pointed at Cyrus—Is his royal highness, Prince Cyrus Ochus.

The man opened his eyes, taken by surprised by this news and bowed his head, respectfully, in front of the young Prince. Cyrus was the living image of Darius, and the man didn't doubt for a second that he was his son indeed.

- Your highness, I'm Datamas –he introduced himself— Rejoice Prince, soon you will be with the Great King, your father –said the man but Cyrus said nothing, he was still very confused and scared, and didn't understand quite well what was happening—Go and pack your things, Xsayarsa, you are going home.

- Yes, sir –the eunuch bowed and turned, thanking Ahura Mazda for this change in his luck. He took Achilles' hand and started to walk.

- Wait! –said Datamas, for the first time noticing the presence of the little Macedonian who had not ceased to watch him directly since he started talking—Whose this boy?

Xsayarsa started to sweat cold.

- He is my servant –lied the eunuch, thinking quickly; but the man wasn't convinced.

- He doesn't have the eyes of a servant –said the Cadusian, holding his gaze and, contrary to what other children would have done, the Macedonian didn't withdrew his face—And he is very beautiful.

- He is young, sir, and I like beautiful boys –said Xsayarsa, wishing with all his forces that Achilles would stop watching Datamas like that, as if he were challenging him.

One of his men called Datamas and the eunuch took that opportunity to start walking again, dragging Achilles with him when the Persian servants, who were at the King's tent, came out, all of them smiling, extremely happy, carrying their belonging, knowing that they would be soon at their homes with their families.

- Keep walking –Xsayarsa whispered to Achilles and Cyrus—Don't look back and keep walking.

One of the servants pointed at Achilles while saying something to one of the Cadusians, and Datamas called the eunuch again.

- Xsayarsa! What's that boy's name? –the Cadusian walked to them and the eunuch felt his heart beating savagely. He was sure he was going to faint, oh! He was too old for these things.

- Philip –lied the eunuch, remembering that the most common Macedonian names were Philip or Alexander.

- Really? –Datamas held the Macedonian Prince gaze again—Now I know where I have seen eyes like yours, you are the barbarian King's son.

_This is bad_ –thought the eunuch, watching the same Persian servant talking really quickly while pointing at them—_Snake!_ –Xsayarsa cursed the servant who had told the Cadusians the Prince's true identity.

- Give me the boy –the Cadusian demanded, extending his arm, his voice no longer polite.

- No! –exclaimed Cyrus, he hadn't been this scared in his whole life, but he wasn't going to let these men hurt his best friend—He is my friend.

- I'm sorry your highness but he is too valuable to let him go –Datamas was going to take Achilles by the arm when he felt a cold blade in his back. He opened his eyes in astonishment, and when he opened his mouth instead of words only blood flowed.

The Persian servants ran scared and the rest of the Cadusians hurried to attack the newcomer, but all of them fell, cut to pieces before the 2 swords of grandfather Demetrios.

- Grandpa? –exclaimed Achilles with eyes wide opened.

- What are you still doing here? –asked grandfather Demetrios, approaching them—You, Yarsa, take the boy out of here, you can find Eni at the north of the camp; and you –he saw Cyrus—Go back to your own tent and stay with your family, you'll be safe there.

- Grandpa, what happened to dad and daddy? –asked Achilles and grandfather Demetrios shook his head.

- I don't know.

- Sir, what are you going to do? –asked Xsayarsa, still trembling.

- I'm going right after you, to clear the way –to the eunuch astonishment Demetrios looked excited, it had been so long since the last time he had taken part in a good fight that he felt at least 20 years younger—What are you waiting? GO!

Xsayarsa took Achilles by the hand and ran, Cyrus obeyed and went back to his tent.

**XXX**

Berenike, and her small group, had run until they found a half destroyed wagon at the north of the camp, and had hidden under it like grandfather Demetrios told them to. The camp was a complete chaos, people running and screaming everywhere. The enemy had set free the many Persian prisoners and these had hurried to look for arms and joined the fight, slaughtering the few Macedonian soldiers at the camp. Thais, Sophonisba, Netikerty and Sophia started to cry when they saw how 2 Persians took one of the Macedonians, guarding the prisoners, dragged him and dismembering him, tying him to a couple of horses.

His screams chilled their blood and Sophia embraced her mother, hiding her face against her.

- Oh dear Zeus! –sobbed Thais, trying her best to stay calm and falling miserably, she was going to suffer a panic attack and the air was no longer reaching her lungs—What are we going to do?

- What grandpa said –Berenike whispered, her bow ready in her hands in case someone approach them—Wait for an opportunity to escape.

- Escape where, Eni? –asked the _hetaira, _her voice starting to sound hysterical—We are in the middle of enemy territory, where can we possible run? –she cried again.

- We'll think of something…but now, we have to concentrate in how to get out of here –said her friend, keeping her calm with great efforts, she didn't want to scare her children.

- Look ma'am –whispered Sophonisba, pointing at the front.

Running among that orgy of blood and destruction were Vashti and her twin sister Ayesha, hand in hand and looking very paled and confused, not knowing what to do.

- Should we call them? –asked Netikerty.

- What for? –said Berenike, sighing—I beat they are extremely happy, after all now they can go back to their home and get away from Nick. And let me tell you something, I can hardly blame them, knowing my brother they must be eager to leave...

A shrill high-pitched scream interrupted her words and the small group of women and children turned at the same time stretching their necks, looking for the source of that noise.

- Mom, there! Is Yarsa –exclaimed Amyntas.

- And Aki –said Thais.

They saw with horror how the eunuch and the boy were running in their direction, followed by 3 men on foot and 2 riders. Achilles was much faster than Xsayarsa, but he couldn't beat 2 horses, and the enemy was approaching them with terrifying expressions on their faces.

- They are not going to make it –whispered Sophonisba, trembling from head to toe.

- On my father's tomb I swear they will –said Berenike taking her bow.

She stood up and aimed, closing one eye and taking a deep breath. First, she shot 2 arrows at the same time in the riders' direction, and both hit their targets. The riders let out a cry and fell from their mounts, rolling on the ground.

_Three more_ –thought Berenike, taking another arrow.

She shot 3 arrows quickly and before the men could fully understand what had happened, they were on the ground, bleeding profoundly from mortal wounds. Xsayarsa and Achilles were too busy running to see who had shot, and Thais left their hiding place to call them, waving her arms.

- Aki! Yarsa! –both saw her and hurried to follow the _hetaira_.

Both dropped on the ground exhausted, as soon as they were safely under the half destroyed wagon.

- Mom, that was awesome! –exclaimed Amyntas, truly impressed by his mother's aim.

- Thank you, honey –Berenike took deep breaths to calm the savage beating of her heart and sat down again, sure that her legs would no longer sustain her.

- Are you all right? –asked Thais and Xsayarsa nodded.

- I thought… we were going to die –the eunuch's voice trembled, he was about to cry and Sophonisba patted his back fondly.

- Aki, did you saw grandpa? –asked Berenike, checking her nephew for wounds.

- Yes…—the boy was panting and had to take deep breaths before speaking again— He was running after us… He said… he was going to cover us –he explained.

Berenike turned again looking for her grandfather but she couldn't find him.

- How far was he?

- I don't know –Achilles shook his head—Aunt, what's happening?

- I don't know, sweetheart, I don't… —Berenike screamed when she saw a man standing over the wagon.

The man smiled and shouted something calling for his companions. Thais reacted first, she took the small dagger, that Ptolemy had giving her, and stabbed the man in one thigh, successfully hitting his femoral artery.

- Run! –shouted Berenike, watching how a group of Scythians rushed in their direction.

_Persian Right Wing, _

Mazaeus saw pleased how his men were crushing the Macedonians; he had achieved a great victory and knew he would be handsomely rewarded. He let himself smiled until he saw his son Brochubelus riding at him, extremely paled.

- Father, the Great King is leaving –said his son with urgency in his voice.

At first, Mazaeus didn't understand what was Brochubelus saying. Darius was leaving? Why? They were winning. But as soon as he turned to see what was happening at the center of the battlefield, he felt a knot in the stomach. The Macedonians had massacred the Immortals and the chariot of the Great King could be seen at the distance, raising big clouds of dust behind him.

It took Mazaeus a while to fully understand that, even if he had won the fight on the left wing, they had lost the battle.

_No_ –thought the satrap of Babylon angry—_Darius lost the battle_.

- Sound the order to retreat –said Mazaeus to his son—There is no point in staying here.

After all if the Great King didn't care about his Empire, why would Mazaeus die for him?

- What about the men at the enemy camp?

- They are Scythians and Cadusians, leave them where they are, now the Macedonians are their problem –answered the satrap with detachment.

- What are we going to do now, father? –asked Brochubelus with apprehension.

The world as the Persians knew it was coming to an end, and his son felt as if the apocalypses had fallen upon them. There was nothing certain anymore.

- What else? We go back to Babylon and wait for the invader, let the Gods have mercy on us –and the satrap kicked the sides of his horse and left.

_Macedonian Left Wing,_

When Parmelio heard the Persian trumpets calling to retreat, he though he was dreaming, it was the most precious sound he had heard in his life. They had been almost killed to the last man, and now, the enemy was leaving. It was a miracle.

- Philip! –the old General called the Thessalian _hipparch,_ so happy that he appeared to glow— Philip "do you see how after making a furious attack on us a moment ago those men are retreating in sudden panic? It must be that our King's good fortune has brought victory for us too. The battlefield is completely covered with Persian dead"(2)

The Thessalian laughed.

- I'm seeing it, General –answered Philip, sharing his good mood.

Then, Parmelio advanced a couple of paces and shouted to all his men.

- "What are you waiting for? Aren't you a match even for soldiers in flight?"(3) – he didn't need to repeat himself and the men, emboldened to see the enemy flee went after them with renewed energy.

_Macedonian Camp,_

The first officer who arrived at the Macedonian camp was Menidas, the mercenary _hipparch_ who was fighting at the left wing under the orders of Parmelio, but his squadron was unable to enter the camp as the Scythians kept pushing them, killing without pause and shouting their blood chilling war cries. Aretes, the Macedonian commander in charge of the _sarissophoroi_, the light cavalry, was sent to help Menidas, and it wasn't until both commander joined forces that they could make a difference.

- That man! –shouted Menidas, bleeding from numerous wounds, pointing with his sword a figure shouting orders not far from them—That's their leader!

Aretes turned and saw a big man mounted on the biggest horse he had ever seen. He nodded.

- Leave him to me.

As Aretes rushed to attack the big Scythian leader, he heard the hooves of hundreds of horses. It was the King, coming back to defend the camp, and Menidas laughed almost hysterically, in that moment Alexander was his favorite person.

The King order his men to charge in wedge formation, and the clash between them and the Scythians was brutal; they proved to be worst than Bessus' men, attacking like demons and killing more Macedonians there, at the camp gates, than Darius had managed to kill on the battlefield. Hephaistion, now with the rest of the _Ile Basilike_, attacked the Scythians with a savagery strange in him, but he was worried and scared for Achilles, his powerful imagination, showing him all kind of terrible torments that these men could do to the almost 6 years old boy, was enough to transform him into a heartless beast.

The General was desperate to enter the camp, but the Scythians put a great resistance and he was starting to get impatience. A big mistake. His grandfather had taught him to always fight with a cold head, to cast aside his emotions, but now, knowing that his son was at the enemy's mercy, he couldn't keep a cold head and that made him careless. He cut he wrist of one of his opponents and never saw the man with a bow ready to shoot him, he just felt a terrible pain on his left arm, and when he turned to look, he found 2 arrows' heads protruding from his flesh, just a little above his elbow.

He clenched his jaw, the pain was terrible, but he couldn't stop now. Hephaistion killed a man who tried to take advantage of his wound, and took his hand to the arrows. He had to take them out. He broke their tail and pulled one first from the head; the pain was so terrible that it ran through his arm sending shivers to all his body, but he had to endure it.

The wood against his muscles, as he pulled the arrow, created a horrible sensation and more than once he thought in the possibility of leaving the arrows there and look for the doctor. But then, he remembered Achilles' face and pulled until the first arrow was out. He groaned in pain and saw his fingers covered in blood.

_Just one more_ –thought the General.

Hephaistion was sweating cold, but he took out the second arrow. He torn a piece of fabric from his cloak and covered his wound with his teeth's help. It was a serious wound, not a mortal one, but needed to be treated soon.

_As soon as I have time_ –thought the General feeling dizzy.

* * *

(1), (2) and (3) Diodorus Siculus. _Library of History_, Book 17: Chapters 55 to 61.


	129. Battle of Gaugamela Pt VII

**CHAPTER 119**

Cyrus arrived to his tent, visibly shaken and scared. It was hell all around the camp. The 8 years old Prince had tried not to look, just run with his eyes on the front, but the screams…Gods! The screams were something that pierced his ears and had made thick tears slid through his cheeks. He wanted to get out of there. As soon as he reached his family tent, he found his grandmother and sisters, surrounded by their servants in the reception "room".

Cyrus was panting after running like crazy, and he stood motionless in the threshold, watching how one of the Queen Mother's eunuchs kneeled before her, trembling with happiness and joy, still unable to believe their good luck.

- Your highness, I have great news –said the eunuch with emotion—Our Great King, your son, has won an outstanding victory today –Cyrus froze in his place, what did he say? Was this the reason why the Macedonian camp was in complete anarchy?—"The enemy had been routed with great loss of life, and they are being stripped of their baggage"(1) Many nobles who had been taken prisoners are free now, your highness, and they urged you to end with your sorrow and join them to go back to the Persian camp.

Both Princesses, Stateira of 15 and Drypetis of 14 years old, exchanged excited glances, finally their captivity was coming to an end and their life would go back to normal; but the Queen Mother Sisigambis stayed impassive, "not a word left her lips and there was no change in her color or expression" (2) She didn't know what to think. It was true that the Macedonian camp was being plundered, she could hear the terrible screams of the Macedonian soldiers, slaughtered without mercy, but she needed more proof that her son had won the battle.

The Queen Mother had prayed for this day to come, the day in which she could return home and the glory of the Persian Empire restored, but…she had a hunch, something was not right, even if she couldn't explain it with words.

- We are not going anywhere –she said at last, confusing her grandchildren, servants and attendants—Outside only anarchy and terror reign, and I will not leave my tent until the Great King in person comes here –and Sisigambis sat down—Stateira, Drypetis and Cyrus –she called her grandchildren—Come and stay here with me, we'll wait together until this is all over.

Cyrus obeyed, feeling confused and lost. His father had won the battle, those were good news but…what was going to happen to Achilles? As he sat down at her grandmother's side he started to regret the fact that he had left his best friend outside but, one look at Queen Mother Sisigambis told him that she would have never agreed to hide the Macedonian Prince here, not with all the confusion around the camp. And what if his father found Achilles?

Cyrus shook his head, he didn't even want to imagine that, and now, he could only pray that Ahura Mazda kept his best friend safe.

**XXX**

Achilles ran with all his forces, not daring to look back, hearing her aunt, cousins, Thais, Xsayarsa and the 2 slaves screaming and running behind him. He felt the muscles of his legs burning with the effort; he had been running for hours now, since they left the King's tent. But he couldn't stop, he had to run away…

_Run away?_ –that thought made his face burned with embarrassment.

He didn't want to run away, he didn't want to hide among women, he wanted to fight like his father and uncle, to make Kleitos proud, but, what could he do? His sixth birthday would be in 2 months, but he knew how to fight, and wanted to defend himself. Achilles saw the way before him was divided in 3 and without thinking he took on the right while his aunt and children turned left and the rest ran to the center.

The Macedonian Prince found a fire, consuming without mercy one wagon and a dead body near a half destroyed tent, a wounded _pezetairoi_ who had fought until his last breath, and still holding his sword, sitting in a strange angle with dry blood on his face. Achilles stopped. He wasn't going to run anymore.

The boy took deep breaths and turned side ways, he was alone. He walked towards the corpse, and, with trembling hands, reached to take the sword. He felt a shiver, when his fingers touched the cold and dead hand of the soldier, but he forced himself to take the weapon. It was much heavier than the one he had to practice with Kleitos, but he would have to get use to it.

**XXX**

- Mommy I won't leave you –said Amyntas, while Berenike pushed him. They all had split when the Scythians attacked, running in different directions and Berenike and her children had lost their pursuers for a moment, when they hid behind the granary stores. Hephaistion's sister was panting with on hand on her round belly, she knew she couldn't run fast enough in her condition so she took her children and ordered them to run away together.

- Why can't…you come with…us? –sobbed Sophia, crying.

- Because I can't run as fast as you –said their mother, turning to see if someone was approaching—Don't cry honey, we'll be together soon, I promise.

- I'll stay with you –Amyntas insisted stubbornly and, in that moment, he reminded her of Leonnatos.

- No, you have to take care of your sister –Berenike heard steps and she pushed her children—Go, go, go, NOW!

The children weren't convinced but they obeyed and ran as fast as they could, hand in hand. Berenike let a sad smile curved her lips and ran in the opposite direction, but a strong hand took her arm before she could get away. She tried to fight but soon, 2 Scythians restrained her with force, and she let her bow fall.

- Look what I found –said one of them in a language Berenike didn't understand, smiling a horrible smile.

- Not bad for a barbarian –said his companion, his eyes following Berenike's curves.

Even if she didn't understand a word their expressions told her everything; she swallowed, she was afraid but not for her, she was more concerned for her unborn child, what could she do now? One of the Scythians took her dress by the shoulder and pulled the fabric, tearing it. Berenike tried to kick, bit and hit the man, but his companion held her with force, hurting her and she screamed.

- Be quiet! –the Scythian shouted angrily, showing her a sharp dagger that flashed menacingly—Be a good girl or I'll open you in half –Berenike sobbed, that man's expression scared her, her eyes were on the blade and she trembled but kept silent—Better.

The man took her legs and she thought she was going to faint. He was going to rape her. Berenike closed her eyes with force, unable to believe that this was happening to her, this wasn't possible, it had to be a nightmare. Berenike waited for the worst to happen but, then, she heard a moan of pain and felt something warm over her. She opened her eyes again and saw that she was covered in blood; she didn't understand what was happening.

The Scythian behind Berenike let her go, she fell on her knees, and the man tried to take his sword, but the newcomer pierced his heart before he could do something, letting him dropped on the floor like a lifeless sack of grain.

- Lass, are you all right? –asked a very concerned Kleitos kneeling at her side.

- Kleitos? –Berenike saw him with big round and watery eyes. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were torn, she was very scared and, to see a familiar face in the middle of that chaos was the most wonderful thing that could have happened to her. She embraced him with force and cried with all her forces, cuddling against his chest.

- You are safe now –said the _hipparch_ awkwardly, he wasn't used to comfort people and had no idea of what to tell her, so he just embraced her back.

- My…children…we have to find them –she sobbed.

- All right, come –Kleitos helped her to stand up, rubbing her arms.

**XXX**

Amyntas ran with his sister without knowing exactly what to do. They had no way to go out and nobody to ask for help, and for a moment the boy had no idea of what to do, besides of running.

- We have to…hide –said Sophia still crying—We have to…found…a place to hide… –she sobbed.

- Right –said her older brother.

That was good idea, now, where could they hide? They stopped for a moment looking around them when they heard the clash of swords and the neighing of horses.

- They are coming –said a very scared Sophia.

Her brother took her hand again and started to run, but Sophia stumbled and fell. Amyntas tried to help her but, from the other side, came a horsemen riding very fast directly at them. Sophia screamed with all her forces, and Amyntas, unable to do something more, embraced her. They heard a whistle and a javelin sailed through the air over their heads, digging into the chest of the enemy. The man pulled the reins of his horse trying to stop his fall, and the beast changed his course, avoiding the terrified children standing in front of him.

- Zeus, Hades and Poseidon! Are you all right? –for a moment either knew who was the man kneeling in front of them, it was a Macedonian _hetairoi_, but so cover in blood and dirt that they didn't recognized him until he took off his helmet—Please, say something –Leonnatos insisted.

- DADDY! –exclaimed Sophia embracing him, and crying as if her heart were falling apart. Even Amyntas, who wanted to appear strong and cold like a soldier, started to cry and embraced his father.

- There, there, I'm here now, nothing is going to happen to you –Leonnatos embraced both children and looked around—Where is your mother? –Amyntas shook his heard and Leonnatos felt a knot in his stomach—Where is she? –he insisted, speaking louder than he had intended.

- She…she told us to run…that…I have to take care of Sophi and… she stayed behind – sobbed Amyntas.

- Where was the last place you saw her? –now Leonnatos was truly afraid. The boy pointed at the south.

- In that direction.

Leonnatos nodded and carried both children. He had no place where to leave them; they would have to come with him, even if he didn't like that idea in the least. In what moment the battle had moved from the plain to their camp? He had no idea but now he was very angry; no one endangered his family like this and went unpunished.

**XXX**

When Berenike and her small group split, almost all the enemies went after Achilles, they knew he was the Macedonian Crown Prince and that the Great King would give them a good reward for taking the boy to him or, they could ask for a handsomely ransom from the invader, if he was still alive of course. Either case the boy was very valuable and soon they arrived to where Achilles was, standing with the sword in his hands, in the attack position that Kleitos had taught him. He wasn't going to run away anymore.

The Scythians laughed amused and dismounted.

- What are you playing at? –asked one of them in Persian, walking to where Achilles was standing.

- Stay away –answered the Prince in Persian taking his enemies aback. But, after the initial surprise they laughed again.

- Put down that sword before you get hurt –said the same Scythian again, but Achilles remained in his attack position—Be a good boy and we'd be nice with you.

- I don't believe you –said the Prince.

The man in front of him sighed.

- Have it you way then –he attacked the boy with all the intentions of disarming him. He didn't want to kill him, the Macedonian was more valuable alive. But Achilles stopped the blow surprising the Scythian; someone had taught that boy to fight.

Not far from there, Alexander led the cavalry inside, shouting orders to finish the enemy. Darius had left the battlefield, he had watched the satrap Bessus taking his men and retreating too, and Mazaeus with his forces heading back to Babylon, but, a great number of enemies where inside the camp, and the King didn't have his whole army with him, many were chasing the Persians, and others still finishing the enemy on the plain.

He had with him the _hetairoi_ cavalry and other cavalry units, in total they were almost 3 thousand, like the enemy, but they were extremely tired after the long and hard fight, whereas the Scythians and Cadusians were in better conditions. But this was not the worst part, the worst was that here, inside the camp, they couldn't maintain their ranks. It was like fighting inside a city, just, that this time, the fight was on their ground.

- Philotas! Keep the men together and take these bastards out! –shouted the King.

- Alexander! –Ariston called him, pointing with his arm at the front—Look!

The King turned and saw Achilles, fighting against a man and surrounded by several more a few paces from them.

- Shit! –Alexander cursed, and without thinking it twice, he headed straight to where the boy was.

The rest of the _Ile Basilike_, that was still with him, rushed after their King. Achilles wasn't too far but for Alexander, watching how his Prince tried to fight against the Scythian while he and his companions laughed at the boy, it was as if Achilles were miles away.

- I'm getting tired of this –said the Scythian, he attacked Achilles without mercy and disarmed him, the sword went flying to one side and nail into the floor away from them; then, he kicked him making the boy fell on his back, without air.

The man walked to him, and took the Prince by the hair pulling it with force to make him stand up; his companions mounted again, ready to go, when a cry made them all turned at the same time. One of the Scythians had been pierced from side to side by a javelin, and then, they paid attention for the first time to the savage charged with the King at the front.

- Shit! –the Scythian cursed, took Achilles and mounted, ready to leave with the boy.

- Achilles! –shouted Alexander and the boy lifted his head, looking around until his uneven eyes found the King.

- DAD! –the Prince tried to kick or bite the man, but the Scythian hit him on his cheek with the back of his hand, so hard, that even Alexander heard the blow.

The King clenched his jaw, furious beyond all reason when he saw this.

- GET THEM! –shouted Alexander and his men attacked the Scythians like a horde of savages.

Several enemies fell on that charge, and the King went after Achilles, but the Scythian watching this, kicked the sides of his horse and ran away.

**XXX**

In the middle of that confusion Hephaistion arrived at the King's tent, the ground was covered in blood, and he found several dead bodies on his path. The place was ransacked, and several fires could be seen around the place; he looked among the corpses, his arm hurting horribly, but he didn't care for the pain; the General felt a great relief when he didn't find his son or any of this love ones among that pile of destruction, and then, he rushed to look for Achilles.

- Phai! –Nikandros arrived panting, his horse was so tired that he looked about to drop dead at any moment—Phai, I can't find grandpa or Eni.

- They must be hidden somewhere –Hephaistion knew this was a very optimistic thought, but he had to think they were all right.

His brother dismounted.

- And Aki? –he asked but the General shook his head—Don't worry, I'll help you to look for them.

Hephaistion just nodded, he was too worried, too tired and in pain to say more but, inside, he was extremely grateful with his brother, he didn't want to be alone at a moment like that. They searched the surrounding areas, fighting each man that crossed their way, and even if Nikandros didn't say it aloud, he was very impressed by his brother's skills as a warrior.

- Are you all right? –asked Nikandros, noticing that Hephaistion didn't use his left arm if he could.

- Yes –he lied, he didn't want to explain what had happened.

After a while they heard the sound of a fight and ran to see what was going on. They found Thais, Sophonisba, Netikerty and Xsayarsa hidden while grandfather Demetrios fought against 4 men.

- Grandpa! –shouted both brothers running to help him.

Hephaistion stopped 2 blows and, before his brother could join him, he had already cut the throat of one man, and had pierced the heart of the second, his arm hurt atrociously but he clenched his jaw and forced himself to keep fighting. Grandfather Demetrios finished his opponent and Nikandros took care of the last one.

Thais was the first one to leave their hiding place and run to them.

- Thank all the Gods you are here! –exclaimed the _hetaira, _crying again—We thought you were all dead.

- Where is Aki, Thais? Have you seen him? –asked the General, sheathing his sword.

- Yes, he was fine but then…a group of men came after us and we split. Eni, her children and Aki ran in different directions –Thais cleaned her tears with her hands— We found your grandfather at some point but I haven't seen the rest –Hephaistion nodded, there was still hope.

- Grandpa! –Nikandros' voice made them all turned and they saw Demetrios falling on the ground.

Hephaistion and Thais ran at his side.

- Grandpa! Are you hurt? –asked the General kneeled besides his grandfather.

Grandfather Demetrios was covered in several bruises and bleeding from many wounds, but Hephaistion couldn't see a mortal one.

_But grandpa is too old for this, 76 years old, and only the Gods know for how long has he been fighting today_ –he thought, felling a shiver down his spine.

- I'm…so tired –said Demetrios in a tone of voice that scared them all.

- You are getting old, grandpa –said Nikandros, trying to joke—This is nothing, you just have to eat and rest.

Grandfather Demetrios smiled.

- Are…everyone…all right? –he asked.

- Yes Demetrios –said Thais, kneeling too—We are all fine thanks to you.

Grandfather Demetrios nodded.

- What happened?…Did we…lost? –he wanted to know.

- No, we won. The Great King ran away and what is left of his army followed him –Hephaistion explained, and grandfather Demetrios' smile widened.

- Was… it a great battle?

- The greatest…but, don't talk like this –said the General extremely worried—We'll have time later to tell you the whole story.

- Phai…I'm very proud of you –said his grandfather scaring them—And also…of you…Nick…

- Grandpa?…GRANDPA? –the General shook him scared and his brother leaned his head against his chest.

- He is still breathing –said Nikandros, as scared as Hephaistion—But we should take him to the doctor.

Nikandros was still talking when they heard a commotion; they all turned at the same time and found a Scythian rider holding Achilles with Alexander and the _Ile Basilike_ behind him.

- What the hell was that? –exclaimed Nikandros, but the General ignored him and ran looking for a horse.

- Nick, take care of grandpa –Hephaistion shouted, and, as soon as he found what he was looking, he joined the pursuit.

**XXX**

The Scythian knew he was lost; he had no hope now. If he surrendered Alexander would kill him, if he killed the boy, he would be tortured and killed, if he used the Prince as a hostage he would be dead before he could do as much as open his mouth. He had made a mistake and his only choice now was to reach the remains of the Persian army and got lost among them. Yes, that was his only way now, because, even if he threw the boy off the horse, that would not stop the Macedonians.

He cursed the moment he thought that taking Achilles with him was a good idea, and kept riding.

Behind him, Alexander had his eyes fixed on the enemy in front of him. He was furious, but he also felt guilty, if he had ordered Parmelio to chase the enemy to their camp, this would have never happened, how could he have forgotten about his son? He clenched his jaw, he was not use to make mistakes and this day 2 things had gone wrong: Darius had gotten away and Achilles had been kidnapped.

- Please Boukephalos, just a little more –he whispered to his horse.

Then, the King heard a whistle; a sword flew at his side, spinning like a windmill, and hit the Scythian on his back. The man screamed and his horse reared, Achilles lost balance and fell but Alexander ran and caught him before he hit the ground. Hephaistion arrived quickly after that; he had thrown that sword, and with his remaining one, cut the man's head, hearing the flesh and bone tearing and cracking.

- Son, are you all right? –asked the King, checking Achilles. He had a purple and read bruise on his cheek and a stroke in the eye, where the man had beaten him. Alexander clenched his jaw; he was beyond fury.

Achilles didn't answer; he saw the King with big round eyes and started to cry, embracing him, sobbing against his breastplate like a baby.

- Aki! –Hephaistion called him, rushing at their side—Aki, are you hurt? –he caressed his son's head and examined him.

- D-da-daddy…_hic_… —the boy cried, having a hiccup attack, and taking his father's hand with force. He had been so scared, as scared as he would have never thought possible, and for a moment he had thought his father and uncle were dead.

- I think he has nothing serious –said Alexander, happy to find that his beloved was fine too.

- Alexander! –a horsemen approached a great speed—Alexander, General Parmelio asks for orders.

- Tell Parmelio to take the Persian camp, I'll go after Darius and tried to catch him –said the King and the man left as quickly as he had arrived.

- I'll take Aki back to our camp –said Hephaistion, his arm hurt horribly, he was feeling dizzy thanks to the blood loss and he wanted to know how was his grandfather, but Alexander shook his head.

- I want you with me. Demetrios! –the King called his beloved's cousin—Choose 5 men to guard Achilles until I come back.

- Yes, Alexander –said cousin Demetrios approaching them—Aki, come with me –he said to his nephew but Achilles didn't move. He didn't want to leave them, not again after all that had happened.

- Aki –said Hephaistion softly—I promise we'll come back soon, but we can't take you with us, is dangerous.

- You…_hic_…promise? –asked the boy sobbing.

- Yes, son.

- All right.

Achilles went with cousin Demetrios and Alexander ordered to pursuit Darius.

_We chased Darius for hours, when night fell, Alexander let us rest for a couple of hours and then, we continued our search near midnight. By the time we arrived to the town of Arabela, Darius had vanished, leaving behind, again, his chariot and bow. And what about me? Well, by dawn I truly thought I was going to drop dead, I couldn't feel my left arm, except for that throbbing pain. Why I didn't say a word to Alexander? Because he had more important things in mind and I never liked to bother him._

_We headed back to our camp, that had been moved to where the Persian was, just like we did after the battle of Issus. The only thing I could think about was in going to the doctor and sleep, but I had to see how was my family. To my great relief I found my sister waiting for me, unharmed but with red puffy eyes, I thought she had been crying, just like Achilles, because she was scared but…_

- Phai… —she said with trembling voice.

Hephaistion felt light headed and had to make a great effort not to close his eyes; he was so tired and feeling so weak.

- What is it? –his voice sounded strange, almost as if someone else had spoken.

- Phai…grandpa is dead… —Berenike cried again and the General thought he was dreaming because, that was not possible; his grandfather? Dead?

- That can't… —but that was too much and Hephaistion passed out.

* * *

(1) and (2) Diodorus Siculus. _Library of History_, Book 17: Chapters 55 to 61.

**A/N:** Finally! The battle is over * puff, puff * I'm very sorry for grandpa Demetrios :( but…he had to die…

Please, let me know what do you think, pretty please!


	130. PART III

**Hello!**

Thank you! Thanks for your support through this battle, it was really a challenge and I'm the happiest person on the planet knowing that you like the final result ^_^

**Hi Phaisty:** THANK YOU! Did I mention I'm in love with your reviews? ^^ You liked the different POVs –me jumps— I love to have lots of characters and to include them all in action moments. I felt so bad after killing grandpa Demetrios…but it was time to say good-bye, he was very old and wouldn't be able to keep traveling with the army. Ohh! Eni, had a great adventure but she is going to have a hard time later. Hehe, I like to include the Persian POV because this way you have a better idea of the whole picture, I'm so glad to know you like it too. And of course I also love to include the Aki moments in this battle, he is growing up and he wants to be like his fathers :D Yes, you are absolutely right, I also think that, after so many epic chapters and lots of action we need calm and quiet, but my boss killed all my romantic inspiration under tons of work, so it will have to wait. But, I promise to include more family moments ^^ The good news are that Alexander spent several months at Babylon, so I'll think of something to write there. A million thanks again ^^

**CHAPTER 120**

**PART III**

"What we wish, we readily believe, and what we ourselves think, we imagine others think also."

_Julius Caesar_

_New York, 2011_

It was a strange night, one of those nights where everything seem possible, when you could almost hear the shadows whispering and see the darkness moving as if it were alive. For a moment the only sound that could be heard was the occasional car passing on the street several floors below them, it was so quiet in this room. Hephaistion had fallen silent suddenly and for so long that Zophiel started to believe he wasn't going to continue his story, they had been hear many nights, tonight it would be more than a year since she started coming to hear the most incredible story.

Zophiel moved nervously on her sofa, she folded her hands on her lap and settled her purple eyes on her feet. She couldn't even start to imagine how was to have lived for more than 2 thousand years, and now after so many nights alone, having a false life, wandering in the night, to remember everything that had happened during his mortal days.

She was still young, but she could understand one thing: this was very difficult for Tzimisce sat in front of her.

_It's like a dream_ –thought Hephaistion with nostalgia—_As if all my mortal life had been a sweet dream… sometimes, in my darkest hours, I wonder if all of that really happened or if I imagined it...maybe I'm losing my mind…but then, when I start to think like this, I feel Alexander's locket against my heart and then I know that it was real. _

- Hephaistion –said Zophiel carefully, after what seem like hours of silence, it was as if time had frozen—If you don't want to continue with…

- I'm fine –the Tzimisce interrupted her, lifting his head and opening his eyes—I'm fine, its just…it had been a while since the last time I remembered all this –she nodded slowly.

- You have a very intense life –said the Toreador shyly.

Hephaistion smiled.

- Intense… –he fell silent for a moment, savoring that word—Yes, I guess it was intense; want to know what happened after the battle?

- Of course! –she exclaimed happily.

_As I said Darius ran away from the battlefield, he was very good at that…escaping, I mean; and he didn't stop until he was miles away from Arbela, he was so eager to put as much distance between himself and our army that didn't bother to destroy the bridges behind him, he just shouted to his driver as if he were pursuit by demons. At some point he left his chariot and continued riding a common horse. Again, he left behind his bow and mantle, and he vanished in the night like a common thief._

When the Great King finally stopped, it was already the morning of the day after the battle, his horse was exhausted the same as he and the men who surrounded him; all covered in dust and sweat, and several also bleeding from wounds they had received while covering Darius escape. Oxyathres bent to the front, resting his forehead against the horse's neck, and closed his eyes for a moment, his entire body ached after the savage battle and all the hours riding in the dark, his legs, unsupported in that four-horned saddle, hurt terrible.

Soon, they were rejoined by Bessus leading his Bactrian cavalry, 2,000 Greek mercenaries, the survivors of the Household cavalry and the few Immortals who had managed to follow the Great King. They were a sorry lot, no longer looking as a proud part of the biggest Persian army assembled in years, they were now a band of fugitives in their own land.

- Great King, are you wounded? –asked Oxyathres worried, recovering a little, and advancing a few steps to approach him.

- I'm fine –Darius was in a terrible mood, he looked as bad as he felt. Everything had been an utterly disaster, he didn't understand why he Gods were infatuated with the Macedonian, because that was the only explanation he found to the fact that Alexander had been able to crush his army, and army that double the size of the Macedonian, and army composed almost entirely of cavalry, and army that should have been able to fight against anything.

_Against anything…?_ –thought Darius—_Maybe, but there was just one foe that my army wasn't able to defeat: Fate. _

What now? Now he was a defeated King running away in his own land. Humiliating.

- We have to keep moving –said Darius while Bessus and Paron, the only of the mercenaries commanders who had survived, approached him—Alexander is likely to go all the way to Babylon now –he said to his small audience—He is going to press straight on to the rich cities of the southern, since all this part is inhabited and the road itself easy for the baggage trains, and besides, Babylon and Susa naturally are the prize of the war (1) –he made a pause, trying to think what to do. Then he started to nod slowly—I'll take the road over the mountains into Media and the eastern provinces.

- And then? What can we do now? –asked Bessus, who was making a tremendous effort to maintain his calm. He was furious, everything had gone wrong and he blamed Darius entirely for their defeat. This had ruined all the satrap's plans; his dreams of glory now seem very distant. How was that so much could change in just one day?

- I'll recruit another army. Let the Macedonians gut themselves with gold idle their time away amid concubines and luxury: nothing is better calculated to weaken them as a fighting force (2) –said the Great King, trying to sound sure of himself, but everybody knew it was a bad idea.

Everything was lost and after that crashing defeat they had suffered at Gaugamela it was perfectly clear, not only to them, but to the rest of the empire, that Alexander was undefeatable. Darius had lost all his prestige and now he was hovering at the edge of the abyss and would inevitably fall, no matter if he fought against fate. Everything was written and he was doom.

_Just want one thing_

_Just to play the king_

_But the castle's crumbling_

_And you're left with just name_

_Where's your crown, King Nothing?_

(Metallica, _King Nothing_)

_What about me? You are too impatience, I'm getting there. I passed out after my sister's news about my grandfather's death, I lost a lot of blood and the wound on my arm looked terrible by the time Nikandros and Berenike took me to the doctor._

- I won't lie to you, the General's wound is serious –said an exhausted doctor Philip to Nikandros and Berenike. He had been working tirelessly after the battle, taking care of the wounded, but he had to admit that, for a battle as big and savage like this, the Macedonians didn't suffered heavy casualties: 1,000 foot soldiers and 200 horsemen. The wounded were more numerous, but not as much as one would expect from an army outnumbered as the Macedonians had been.

- How bad? –asked Berenike sobbing, she had been crying all night after grandfather Demetrios died, her beautiful gray eyes looked as if someone had punched her, red and puffy, she hadn't slept and, to make things worst, when morning came, her brother appeared seriously wounded.

Doctor Philip shook his head, his hair now showing several gray locks and his face furrowed by deep wrinkles that didn't have much to do with his age but with the concerns that had overwhelmed him since the military campaign began.

- He should have come straight to me after the battle –said the doctor gravely—The General lost too much blood and the wound is infected, he has fever.

- But he is not going to die, right? –asked Nikandros, his voice trembled even if he tried to keep it still.

The doctor sighed.

- It would be better if I amputate his arm –Nikandros and Berenike got paled.

- You can't do that –said Nikandros extremely serious, his sister took both hands to her mouth and cried again—Phai is a warrior, you can't amputate him one arm.

Doctor Philip puffed his cheeks out and brushed his hair back, he too hadn't slept and it was a supreme effort to keep his eyes opened.

- Then, I can't guarantee he is going to survive –he said, running a hand through his face.

Achilles chose that moment to arrive. He had heard from Lysanias, who had survived the battle just with bruises, that his father was injured, but, when he arrived to the infirmary and found his aunt crying hysterically and his uncle Nikandros so paled that he looked as if he were going to faint at any moment, his heart skipped a beat; what had happened?

- I'm very sorry –said doctor Philip in a grave tone—But there is nothing more I…

- But why my brother? –asked Berenike, crying, for a moment she couldn't speak, feeling her throat suddenly close and she had to take deep breaths—This not fair…—she sobbed— Why Phai?… First grandpa and now…

Nikandros embraced her and, even if he didn't want, he cried too. So many things had happened in a very short time, they were just trying to assimilate the fact that grandfather Demetrios, the invincible Demetrios, was dead and they would never hear his voice again telling them about his numerous war stories, when this happened.

The young Prince thought the worst, his father was dead, he didn't want to stay any longer and ran outside, ignoring the people walking at his side and a few others who called him by his name. The boy didn't know where to go, he just ran, feeling how the tears slid down his cheeks, his father was dead and the hollow inside his heart was something that threatened to drown him.

**XXX**

Alexander for his part, completely oblivious to what had happened to Hephaistion, had only slept for a couple of hours before starting to work. This victory was completely different for the one he had obtained at Issus, not only it was much more important, he had several things to deal with and he couldn't lose time here in celebrations or dividing the spoils, he had to act quickly; he was close to the major cities of the Persian Empire and had to take them now when the news of his victory were fresh and their fear for the might of the Macedonian army still in their hearts.

- Eumenes –he said to his secretary while he inspected the camp—See that our dead are prepare for the funeral ceremony.

- And what about the Persian casualties? –asked Eumenes taking notes, with a couple of slaves behind him, holding several papers.

- Leave the corpses where they are –said the King in a cold tone—That will serve as a warning in case someone else is thinking to attack us.

- Alexander! –Ptolemy called him, with Krateros and Kleitos behind him—We have the report about the casualties and the wounded.

- Good! Give it to Eumenes, and get ready because we are going to Babylon as soon as we can. I already sent Philoxenus to Susa with orders of taking the city's surrender and safeguard the treasure –said the King—I don't want to lose time here and, according to our guides, we can reach Babylon in 3 weeks. Any news about Darius?

- None –answered Krateros—He knows these lands better than us, so he could be anywhere.

Kleitos was going to open his mouth to give his opinion when Achilles arrived, he ran directly to Alexander and embraced him, hiding his face against his abdomen and crying with such force and sentiment that he even moved Krateros and Kleitos, but they would die a slow and painful death before admitting that. The King was utterly confused and for a moment he didn't know what to do, one moment his mind was focus on what to do next: Darius, Babylon, Susa, the treasure, the casualties…and one moment later his son came running and crying.

He caressed Achilles' back tenderly, thinking that maybe the boy was still affected by all that had happened the previous day, it was a reasonable explanation, many survivors of the camp massacre were still in shock and the Prince had behaved gallantry, the King had heard several of his men talking about how their courageous Prince had fought against the Scythians. Alexander had even heard someone saying that Achilles had killed one and he was sure that, by the end of the week, they would swear that the boy had killed 10 men alone. But the King did nothing to correct the men, it was much better for him, and Achilles, if they truly believe that their Prince was invincible like their King.

And Alexander couldn't be more proud of him, he was sure that Hephaistion would be delighted too…speaking of which, where was his beloved? He hadn't see him since they go back after chasing Darius.

- It's all right, son, everything is going to be fine now –said the King as sweetly as he could but Achilles shook his head, still embracing him with all his forces, closing his hands in fists holding Alexander' cloths.

- D-d-daddy…–he sobbed, making an effort to speak– Da…ddy is…de..ad…_hic_…

The air blew, a soft breeze, making the King's blond hair danced in front of his eyes.

- What did you say? –the tone of Alexander's voice scared everyone, he was a completely different person and the change was so drastic and sudden that Eumenes and his slaves took a step back. He took Achilles by the arms to force him to look at him—WHAT DID YOU SAY? –he raised his voice, he didn't want to yell at his Prince, but he wasn't thinking correctly in that moment—Where did you hear that?

- A-at…the…in…_hic_…firmary… –Achilles answered with difficulty.

The King didn't think it twice and ran with all his forces to the infirmary, forgetting about everything, about the victory, Babylon, the treasure, Darius, the casualties…none of that was half as important as his beloved. In that moment his life had stopped, Hephaistion was dead? The sole thought of never seeing his beloved again was enough to drive him insane. He couldn't be dead, they had come back together after pursuing Darius all night and then…

_I'm a fool_ –now that he took a moment to think about it he realized that the General was looking very paled, how was that he didn't noticed before?—_Because I'm a fool and I was more concentrated on capturing Darius than in everything else _–he cursed—_Please father Zeus, don't let this be true, I can't live without him… _

_You, my son, will be immortal, but your immortality will cost you, you'll have to pay with the life of your dearest._

The words of the Egyptian High Priest sounded loud and clear in his mind, and he felt a knot in his stomach, a feeling of fatality came upon him; he who never was afraid felt a horrible fear running through his veins, he who was always sure of himself felt lost. He had achieved the greatest victory of his life, was this in exchange of Hephaistion's life? Were the Gods so cruel that they would charge him with the life of his beloved?

He arrived at the infirmary without noticing when had this happened, and soon found Berenike crying uncontrollably, and Nikandros, Lysanias and her slave trying to calm her down. In that moment he thought the worst and felt his world was falling apart.

- Ma'am, please, you have to calm down, is bad for the baby –said Netikerty extremely worried.

- Eni, go to your tent and rest –said Nikandros but his sister shook her head.

- I don't want to go! –she said almost yelling.

- Alexander? –said Lysanias, and Nikandros turned in the King's direction. Alexander looked so paled that he scared Hephaistion's older brother.

- Where is Phai? –he asked with a tone of voice that they hardly recognized as his own.

- Doctor Philip assigned him a room, he is sleeping but…

- Sleeping? –the King interrupted him, had he heard correctly or was just his hope playing tricks on him?—He is alive?

Nikandros blinked confused.

- Of course! Where did you hear otherwise?

- Daddy….is alive? –asked Achilles. He had run behind Alexander, followed closely by Kleitos, but the King was faster than the 2 of them.

Berenike cleaned her tears with a handkerchief.

- He is NOT going to die –she said sobbing, shaking uncontrollably.

The King sighed with relief, thanking all the Gods for this wonderful gift and promising the greatest of all sacrifices if Hephaistion was fine.

- What happened? –he asked, now thinking more clearly.

Nikandros stood up and told him the entire story, about his brother's wound, how he had passed out in front of Berenike, and doctor Philip's opinion.

- Please, Alexander –he said, his voice trembling when he finished the story—Don't let the doctors to amputate his arm that would kill Phai.

Again, the King didn't know what to do. Nikandros was right, Hephaistion was a proud warrior, to amputate his arm would be one of the worst things that could happen to him, but, on the other hand, he didn't want to lose him…

_What now?_ –he asked himself. How was that the best day of his life had turned out to be the worst? Achilles walked to him and embraced him, he didn't want to be alone in that moment and the King rested his hand on his shoulder.

- Where is doctor Philip? –asked Alexander.

- I'll go for him –Lysanias stood up and went to look for the doctor.

- Ma'am, please you have to rest –said Netikerty, not knowing what to do with her mistress.

- I DON'T WANT TO REST! –she shouted hysterically—I have to…I…I have to be with grandpa before his funeral –she cried again.

- What? –exclaimed the King—What happened to Demetrios?

- He died –Nikandros' voice trembled—He…he fought to protect Eni, her children, Aki, Thais, Yarsa and the girls…Grandpa was too old for this, the doctor –he had to take a deep breath or he would start crying again—The doctor said his heart didn't resist, and he died shortly after we took him to the infirmary.

The King felt like the worst person on the planet. It had been his decision of abandoning the camp the one that had killed grandfather Demetrios, the one that had made that Achilles were kidnapped, the one that had caused that Hephaistion were injured now. And all for what? Darius had escaped anyway. He had already won the battle; he should have ordered to come back…

It was in moments like this when Alexander felt the entire weight of his responsibilities as a King. But now there was nothing he could do to remedy this situation, it was pointless to blame himself, he would have to learn from his mistakes and move on, because oh yes, he had done several mistakes, and he admitted that even if he would never say it aloud.

For a moment they could only hear Berenike crying and nobody spoke until Vashti arrived at the tent with Xsayarsa. She too looked very paled, and for her red and puffy eyes it was clear she had been crying.

- I'm sorry… —said Xsayarsa catching their attention, he too was very sad, not only for Hephaistion's wound, but because of grandfather Demetrios' death, he had died to protect him, and that was something that the eunuch wasn't going to forget any time soon—Vashti wants to know if she can help you.

For a moment all the present were utterly confused. Help? Since when Vashti wanted to help her master's family? She hated Nikandros for the Gods sake! And what was she doing there in the first place?

- Tell her to accompany my sister –said Nikandros, recovering from the initial surprise—She is coming back to her tent.

Xsayarsa translated and Vashti nodded.

- I'm not going anywhere –said Berenike stubbornly.

- You'll do as I say Berenike, and you'll go back to your tent even if I have to drag you –said Nikandros raising his voice, all his emotions exploding in that moment, tired of stubbornness. She was making him very nervous crying like that, it would be better if she rested.

- I can take her to Leonnatos' tent –said Kleitos, and all of them were so sad, confused and worried that nobody thought this was a weird proposal coming from him. Only Netikerty knew about his relationship with her mistress but she wasn't going to say a word.

Alexander for his part said nothing, and just caressed Achilles' back, as a silent apology for yelling at him, for having left him alone the day before. He truly loved this boy as if he were his own, but sometimes he let his emotions to control him, and that made him acted without thinking. When he lifted his face he found the very tired face of doctor Philip followed by Lysanias.

- How is Hephaistion? –asked the King, while Kleitos helped Berenike to stand up.

- Sleeping, sire –doctor Philip cleaned the sweat from his forehead with a piece of cloth, he was covered in blood that wasn't his own, looking like a butcher—He has fever, and if he doesn't get better by tomorrow morning I will have to amputate his arm.

- He will get better –said Alexander sure of his words as if he had saw the future with his own eyes—See that he is taken to my own quarters, and you will take care of him day and night, understood? –said the King and, even if doctor Philip had several patients, he knew better than to start arguing with Alexander when he was this upset.

- Understood, sire.

**XXX**

Alexander presided the funeral ceremony for his dead that same day, he wanted to be at Hephaistion's side, taking care of him personally but he couldn't…at least not yet, there were several things to do and only he could see to them. Hephaistion was right, every time he won a major battle, he became more a Great King and less his lover, but…The King shook his head, no, he would always be his beloved's "Alex" and he would deal with his pending things as quickly as he could.

The whole army was in battle formation and wearing full armor, this time Alexander insisted that Achilles should be at his side during the ceremony and the boy helped him to perform his religious duties impeccably. That was also a lesson for the little Prince, he too wanted to be at his father's side, he too wanted to cry with aunt Berenike, but he was a Macedonian Prince and one day he would be King, he wasn't like the rest and his duty had to come first.

Alexander ordered that grandfather Demetrios were cremated with the rest of the officers who had fallen at Gaugamela, as if he had also taken part of the battle at the plain of Gaugamela, wearing his old armor, the one that had save his life so many times before. He looked so peaceful before the flames consumed him, proud and brave, he had lived his life as he wanted and died the way he wished.

Berenike cried so much that her brothers and Leonnatos feared she was going to have a stroke or something; so many things had happened to her, she was lost, no longer recognizing the world around her. Her grandfather was dead, why then the sun was still shining on the sky? Why was the sky still blue? Why people could laugh around her?

- Eni, listen to me –said uncle Althaimenes, taking her by the arms—We are all sad, but you have to calm down, my father wouldn't want to see you like this. Don't cry, do you remember how my father looked before he died? –Berenike moved her head up and down.

- He…he…smiled…

- That's right, Eni, because he died as he lived…like a warrior –uncle Althaimenes' voice trembled—He was happy, so…don't feel sad.

Leonnatos embraced her to take her back to their tent, she truly needed to rest and he had sent Netikerty to prepare a tea to make her sleep.

- If we have a boy –he said softly to his wife—We'll name him Demetrios.

And after one day and night crying Berenike finally smiled, taking a hand to her round belly. Her uncle was right, grandfather Demetrios died a happy man, he lived more than many people, 76 years, and had everything he could have wished for, people had cried for him, his family would always remember him, and he would watch over them for now on.

* * *

(1) and (2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 295


	131. Chapter 130

**A/N:** It's me intruding, the whole chapter is a futuristic dream, so beware ^^

**CHAPTER 121**

- I still don't know why are we here –said an angry Berenike as she and Kleitos entered the clinic that morning.

- Because I'm fed up with this shit that your son is not mine –he answered, following her through the hallway almost running. For a pregnant woman she walked pretty fast.

- That's because he is not –she insisted while stepping inside the elevator.

- I don't believe you and that is why we are here, a DNA test is going to solve this –Kleitos pushed the second floor bottom and the elevator's doors closed.

They both feel silent. Berenike's arms crossed over her breasts; she had 7 months of pregnancy and knew, thanks to the ultrasound, that she was having a baby boy. She had tried everything to convince Kleitos that her son was Leonnatos' but even she had to admit that she wasn't sure of that. This was the perfect solution for her dilemma, then, why was she so angry? Because this whole situation made her feel like a slut, not knowing who was the father of her child and now also the people at the clinic would know that she had no idea of this. That was why she was so angry.

- So…how are you? –asked Kleitos softly, not looking at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

- Feeling as big as a whale, and you? –she answered, brushing her long black hair with her fingers.

- Not bad.

Silence again.

- What are you going to do if the baby is yours? –asked Berenike with curiosity, looking at the ceiling and wishing the elevator moved faster.

- Marry you, of course –he said as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

- I'm already married –Berenike had married Leonnatos almost a year ago, but that didn't appear to bother Kleitos in the least.

- Doesn't mean you can un-marry and marry me –he said still avoiding to look at her.

Berenike saw him with eyes wide opened.

- Are you proposing? –she couldn't believe it—If that's the case let me tell you that you suck at this.

Kleitos sighed.

- I know…why does the idea of marrying me is so terrible for you? –he wanted to know.

- It's not terrible, its… —Berenike felt uncomfortable, she didn't know what to say—I love Leon, Kleitos, and I don't want to hurt him. You know its like…girls flirt with the dangerous guy but never took him home, we married the good guy.

Kleitos laughed.

- Did you just quote X-men? –Berenike laughed too.

- Actually, it was X-men 2 –she shook her head—See? This is what happens when you date Leon for so long.

- Why are you with him? –this time Kleitos faced her—You two couldn't possibly be more different and you have to admit we have a great time together.

- Well…yes, I mean, you are great for clubbing –Berenike couldn't restrain herself and she smiled. It was GREAT to go clubbing with Kleitos, first because he was part of the most popular metal band of all times and he always had a preferential treatment wherever he went; and second because he was extremely fun.

- Just for clubbing? –he asked with an arrogant smile and she frowned.

- What do you mean?

- Please, I'm also a sex god –that made Berenike laugh as if she hadn't heard anything funnier in all her life.

They reached their floor and Kleitos went to the counter, while Berenike tried to hide behind a plant, she was wearing big and round sunglasses, and she had been very close of wearing a blond wig, but even she had to admit that was ridiculous.

- I have an appointment –he said.

- What's the name? –asked the girl checking her computer.

- Berenike Black.

- One moment, please.

- Berenike Black? –exclaimed Berenike outraged, approaching him, but keeping her voice low—Are you out of your mind?

- What? Do you want me to use your real name? –said Kleitos without shame—Besides, this suits you better than Berenike Lyncestis.

She rolled her eyes. Berenike hated when people called her by her husband's last name, she was Berenike Amyntoros, and she would always be.

**XXX**

That same morning, at the other side of the city, Alexander got up and went to the kitchen looking for his breakfast, his last concert had been a mind blowing success and after their last world tour, he was having some days off before starting to work on Reign's new album. He couldn't be more happy of being at home, enjoying the peace and quiet of his family, but, when he step into the kitchen, the last thing he found and peace and quiet, instead he was welcome by a very peculiar scene with an angry Hephaistion scolding Achilles.

- How many times do I have to tell you not to play with my cell phone? –said his beloved to the boy sat, his face between his hands, and elbows on the table—You are going to pay for it with your own savings, understood?

- Yes, daddy –answered a very crestfallen Achilles.

- What's going on? –asked the blond yawning.

-Your son destroyed my cell phone –said Hephaistion, showing him the pieces of what had been an iphone just a day before.

- Why? –asked Alexander frowning.

- Ask him –the blond turned to look at Achilles.

- I wanted to know how was that it worked –said the boy with innocence—I can fix it.

- No, you can't and you will buy me another one –said Hephaistion with that particular tone of voice that said it was pointless to keep arguing.

Achilles looked sad, he was saving his money to buy a PSP and the blond patted the boy's back and sat down.

- What are we having for breakfast? –he asked, and Hephaistion put in front of him a plate with fruit and yogurt—What's this?

- Your breakfast.

- And the rest of it? –asked Alexander looking around.

- You are on a diet –his beloved remembered him and he puffed his cheek out.

- I told you its nothing –he cursed the day Hephaistion had heard about this.

- That's not what your manager said –Hephaistion didn't like Julius, but for once they were working together. In the last medical examination Alexander came out with high cholesterol levels and he was now on a diet for his utterly dismay and daily complain—And you are going to follow your diet until doctor Philip says otherwise.

- Daddy, can I have pancakes, please? –asked Achilles.

- No, you are having yogurt too.

- Why? –was this part of his punishment too?

- We are your dad's moral support –the boy didn't look happy with that news.

- What are you doing today? –asked Alexander, playing without emotion with his yogurt. Yogurt? What kind of breakfast was this?

- Well –Hephaistion took a seat at his side—There is a marathon of Alien at the movies and Leon and I are going.

- Why? I mean, you have those movies on blue-ray, why do you pay to watch them again? –in fact what the blond was thinking was "why would anyone pay to watch those things?" but he knew better than to argue with Hephaistion about his preference regarding movies.

- Because its fun –answered his beloved, eating his own portion of fruit to set an example because neither Achilles nor Alexander looked ready to start eating anytime soon.

- Fine, then I suppose we are watching them…again, but at the movies –Hephaistion turned to look at him as if he didn't know the blond.

- We? –he thought he had heard wrong—You hate those movies.

- Hate? Oh! No Phai, "hate" is not enough to describe my feelings towards those movies; I despise them –said Alexander, making Achilles laugh.

- Despise –the boy repeated.

- Then, why do you want to come with us? –now Hephaistion was lost.

- Because I have nothing to do and I want to be with you –that was enough to make his beloved smile.

- Well, if you put it that way… —he leaned closer to the blond with all the intensions of kissing him when Hephaistion remembered Achilles. He turned and found that the boy was staring at them.

- Aren't you going to kiss? –he asked innocently.

- I don't think so –whispered Hephaistion, but Alexander took him by the arm and pulled him, catching his lips in a deep kiss.

His beloved opened his eyes in astonishment and blushed as if this were the first time someone kissed him. When the blond moved away from him, he couldn't turn to face his son, he was always very careful of not kissing Alexander in front of Achilles, and now the blond had done this to him, why?

Achilles just giggled a little embarrassed and that made Alexander laugh amused. Hephaistion thought his face was going to burst into flames.

- Why did you do that? –asked his beloved and the blond looked a little confused for a moment.

- Why not? Aki knows I love you, he should get use to see us kissing –Hephaistion wasn't very sure about this but said nothing.

- Daddy?

- What?

- I have a note from my teacher, she said to give it to our parents –said Achilles, his yogurt still intact.

- Why? What did you do at school? –Alexander teased him and the boy frowned.

- I did nothing –he said a little offended.

- Where is the note? –asked Hephaistion, kicking the blond for teasing Achilles like a 5 years old and his son looked for it among his clothes.

- Here.

His beloved started reading and Alexander rested his chin on his shoulder to read the note too.

- Your class is going to organize a play? –asked Hephaistion and Achilles moved his head up and down.

- Yes, and Miss Celine wants that our parents take part on it too –the boy explained, while the blond took the note.

- Take part how? –asked Alexander.

- Miss Celine drew the roles of the play and the activities that everyone should do –Achilles explained—And she said that our parents have to help with the activities.

- Did you get a part helping with the scenery or something like that? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

- I got the main role –said Achilles proudly.

_That's what I feared_ –thought Hephaistion, thinking in the amount of work that was going to be for them—_And Parmelio wants that all of us work extra hours this week._

- What is this play about? –asked Alexander with curiosity.

- It's the Beauty and the Beast…I'm the Beast –said an excited Achilles.

- Aki, do you know that story? –asked his father, he had a hunch that the boy had no idea of what was he going to do and that was why he was so excited, he must think that the Beast was some kind of powerful being with great powers.

- More or less, why?

- No, for nothing.

**XXX**

Hephaistion was lying on the sofa, reading Dune: the Messiah when he felt something heavy falling on him and driving the air out of his lungs.

- Alexander! –he complained, putting the book down and looking at the blond, lying over him, with his head on his chest.

- What are you reading? –asked Alexander, taking the book to see the cover—Dune: The Messiah? Again?

- I like this book –Hephaistion defended himself, taking his book back.

Alexander sighed.

- You have problems with Sci-fi stories –he said, enjoying the sensation that produced him the warmth of his soul mate and his strong body under him. Hephaistion kept reading.

- I like to imagine how would be to live in a different world –answered his beloved, his eyes on the book—And, every time I read this book it leaves me thinking.

- Thinking about what? –asked the blond, sliding his hand under Hephaistion's T-shit to feel his addictive skin.

His beloved put the book down.

- Can you imagine how would be to be able to see the future? To know everything that is going to happen? –he asked, his dark gray eyes on the ceiling.

- Are you never curious about what your future holds? –asked the blond.

- Sometimes, but…I don't know why people are so obsessed with knowing the future ... its as if you spy the final pages of a book and ruin the story knowing the outcome beforehand, if you know what is going to happen tomorrow and desperately yearn for it then you can't enjoy the present, don't you think? Then your whole life comes down to be waiting for something that is going to happen, and you don't appreciate what you have today –said Hephaistion and Alexander took his hand.

- You think too much, my love. It's only a book –he said, but then again, his beloved was always like this, thinking too much over…well, everything!—Give me your hand.

- What for? –asked his beloved frowning.

- I'm going to read your future, even if you don't like it –said the blond making his beloved laugh.

- And…since when do you know how to read the future? –asked Hephaistion amused.

- I'm full of surprises –answered the blond, caressing the palm of his hand.

- Ohhh! I know that, trust me –his beloved laughed, watching amused how Alexander frowned while examining his hand with attention and feeling a soft tingling when Alexander moved his index finger along the lines of his hand—So, what the future holds for me, Mr. Argead?

The blond cleared his throat.

- I see a drop dead gorgeous blond in you life –Hephaistion laughed—Mm…and you are going to receive a surprise for your birthday.

- What is it? –his beloved asked with curiosity. Alexander frowned as if he were trying to read a blur text.

- Mm…I don't know, I can't see it clearly, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait.

- You suck at this –his beloved smiled.

- Wait! There is more…your lifeline is very long so you are going to live many many years with your soul mate ... And you are going to have a lot of sex; you are going to be a very happy person –Alexander continued very serious– In fact, there is someone who is dying to make love to you right now.

- Really?

- You doubt my powers?

- Whatever –the blond kissed his hand before releasing it.

- You know, I dreamed about you last night –said Alexander, kissing his chest over the fabric.

- What did you dream? –Hephaistion caressed his head, burying his long fingers in his untidy blond hair.

- I can't tell you now, it's M rated –answered the blond in a mysterious tone—But if you want I can show you.

- You are a pervert; did you know that? –his beloved curled a blond lock in his finger.

- Maybe, but… —Alexander straightened himself and closed the distance to feel his lips against his own—But it's your fault.

Hephaistion smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying that wonderful feeling of being kissed by the love of his life, the sweet taste of his mouth and the way he explored him, knowing exactly where to touch him to make him melted under his body. But, what Hephaistion liked the most was the immense love in each kiss, silent promises that made him so happy that he felt like floating. They had been together for 12 years and every time they kissed it was like the first time.

- You know that I have loved you since the first time we met –Alexander whispered among soft wet kisses.

- How could you have loved me after so little time? –asked Hephaistion, embracing him.

- Love is not a matter of time, you live love and feel it, and I knew since I met you what was what I felt for you –said Alexander kissing him again.

- You are a motherless bastard –whispered his beloved, his lips wet and swollen.

- Why? –the blond caressed his face, slowly, with his nose and lips, drinking in every breath that escapes Hephaistion's mouth.

- Because you made me love you with all my heart and I don't think I would be able to live without you anymore –said Hephaistion holding his gaze, and what Alexander saw there was love, the purest love he had ever seen and he wouldn't find anywhere else.

**XXX**

To take Alexander to the movies to watch all the four Alien movies was a terrible idea, but Hephaistion didn't realize how horrible it was until they arrived that afternoon.

- Phai, this place is full with nerds –the blond complained, not worrying in lowering his voice which gained him very nasty looks from the so called nerds.

- What did you expect? –said Hephaistion under his breath, walking where Leonnatos was waiting them with his Alien T-shirt, but his smile disappeared as soon as he saw the blond there.

- What is he doing here?

- Hi Leon, I'm also happy to see you –said Alexander.

- He wanted to come –Hephaistion explained.

- Why? –Leonnatos knew how much the blond hated Sci-fi movies and couldn't think of one reason of why would Alexander be there.

- It doesn't matter –Hephaistion really didn't want to explain what had happened.

- At least can I have popcorn? –asked the blond like a small child.

- Alex, your diet –Alexander growled annoyed—And you always eat popcorn with lots of butter.

- I'm hungry –the blond complained— You made me eat that chicken that tasted like paper and unflavored vegetables.

- You know? Aki behaves better than you.

- That's because he is eating better –the blond complained—I'm hungry, did you know that I have been dreaming with roasted chicken dancing Can-can?

Hephaistion roared in laughter.

- I thought you were dreaming about me –he teased the blond.

- That was before the roasted chicken and his friend the vanilla pudding.

- Alex, you are exaggerating, you have 2 days with your diet –his beloved had to take a deep breath to stop laughing.

- And I feel like a damn cow eating just grass –now Leonnatos laughed.

- Alex –his beloved closed the distance between them and took his hands—If you behave, I promise to "reward" you –he whispered in a tone of voice that made the blond's nervous system trembled.

- Fine.

Alexander fell asleep at the beginning of the first movie, his head resting on his beloved's shoulder who had to admit that, even with all his complains, he was extremely happy to have Alexander with him. He took his hand and caressed it absently until the blond woke up when the second movie was ending.

- I wonder…what does those things eat? –asked the blood watching the Aliens on the screen while Ripley tried to escape—And how is that the Alien queen gives birth to all those spider like things? Is she hermaphrodite?

Hephaistion rolled his eyes, he hated when Alexander started to ask questions like that, he could ruin any movie.

- Alex, for once in your life, could you please watch the movie in silence? –whispered his beloved.

- I'm bored –Hephaistion sighed.

- If you want we can do whatever you like after the movie –he felt a little guilty, after all the blond was there because he wanted to be with him.

Alexander kissed his cheek.

- And…why don't we do what I want now? –he whispered against his skin, his hand on Hephaistion's thigh making his beloved smiled.

- You are a horny bastard.

- Look who is talking –Alexander slid his hand up.

Hephaistion bit his lower lip when he felt the blond's hand between his legs. Alexander was crazy, he had always know that, but when he felt his hand getting inside his jeans he knew he had completely lost his mind. His breathing quickened and his cheeks burned, feeling his playful fingers on his most intimate place. He bit his lip harder, he couldn't moan, not with Leonnatos sitting at his side and the place full with nerds, as the blond had so nicely pointed out before.

But that, as perverse as it sound, was arousing for Hephaistion who was having problems keeping himself quiet, for Alexander's utterly amusement.

- Do you like it? –whispered the blond, hitting the skin behind his ear with his breath, and sending shivers down his beloved's spine.

- This is…not…fair –Hephaistion was panting. He closed his eyes when he felt a wave of pleasure through his body making a supreme effort to not move his legs.

- Can we go now? –that question made his beloved opened his eyes and saw him without believing it.

- You did this on purpose? –he whispered outrage—To get out of here?

- No, no, no…I mean, I want to…you know and I also want to get out of here –said Alexander making him laugh, which made his beloved won a big SHUSH from the rest of the audience.

- Fine, you win; let's go back home –whispered Hephaistion to a very happy blond.

**XXX**

- You have the results? –asked a very anxious Kleitos walking around his living room while Berenike opened an envelop.

- Yes, but I haven't see them –she said, feeling her throat suddenly dry.

- Why not?

- I don't know –said Berenike. But the truth was that she did know. She was scared and didn't know what she was going to do if her son's father was Kleitos.

_My mom is going to kill me_ –she thought, taking the results with trembling hands—_And Leon, God! I don't even want to think what he is going to do when he find out. _

- Oh. Dear. God! –she exclaimed with eyes wide opened and Kleitos ran at her side.

- What?

Berenike dropped her hand on her lap still holding the sheet with the results.

- Is not yours –she said, still unable to believe her luck. At last God was smiling at her.

- Give me that! –Kleitos took the sheet and surveyed the text reaching the important part: Negative. He dropped at Berenike's side—It can't be.

He had been so sure that the child was his that he didn't know what to do now. Berenike felt sorry for him and patted his back not knowing what to say.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm very sorry for the M chapter, I didn't have time to finish it but next week I'll post it ^^


	132. Chapter 131

**Hello dear readers!**

Here I am, but for a moment a think I wasn't going to make it XD And in this update is the promised M chapter =^^=

**Hello Phaisty**: I really don't know how to thank you for your beautiful messages and constant support (blush) you are really sweet :D Last chapters were a little slow but I think that after several weeks of action we needed a moment to relax…and the boys needed it too. I'm glad to know it wasn't boring. This time I wrote more Alex/Phai moments, and I hope to write more during their time at Babylon ^^ Yep, poor Eni is in a hard situation, and in this chapter you'll see what's going to happen with her :P A million thanks!

**Hi So: **I'm so glad to read again from you ^^ THANK YOU! Ow! I know, poor grandpa Demetrios, but trust me, it was better this way, he had a good death, he was happy. Hehe, don't worry about Phai, I just wanted to scare Alexander so he would take better care of him in the future XD Yes, the dream is true, Leon is the father of Eni's son, poor Kleitos I feel sorry for him. Ah! Krateros and Philotas…well, you'll have to wait to read more about them, but I don't think they are going to cause much more troubles in the future, you'll see. Many many thanks! You are too kind ^_^

**CHAPTER 122**

_Between Queen Cleopatra VII and her son Caesarion_

_30 BC Alexandria_

_"Tell me about you and Antonius. As honestly as you can. I'm not a boy anymore in any way."_

_Jerked out of her grief, she stared at him in astonishment. "Caesarion! You mean there have been women?"_

_He laughed "Would you rather there had been men?"_

"_Men were good enough for Alexander the Great, but in that respect Romans are very strange. Your father would be glad if your lovers were woman certainly."_

"_Then he has nothing to complain of."(1)_

**-o-o-o-**

It supposed a great effort for Hephaistion to open his eyes, they felt so heavy, his body felt tired in a strange way, as if all his energy had abandoned him and the simplest action seemed like a great achievement. His eyelashes trembled and it took him a while until the blurriness vanished and he found his old friend the ceiling. But this was not his own ceiling. Was he still dreaming? For a moment he thought he was trapped in that strange dream of images, sounds and situations completely incomprehensible for him, but, when he tried to move, a sharp pain ran through his body coming from his left arm.

A cruel reminder that he was awake and very much alive.

Then he started to remember, several images and sounds without order, flashing before his eyes. The battle: shouts, voices, screams floating in the air, the smell of blood, the dust covering everything like mist. The attack to the camp: chaos everywhere, terrified people running everywhere, the Scythians, his wound, Achilles kidnapped...he closed his eyes for a moment and saw clearly the man riding in front of him, his sword soaring through the air before embedding itself in his enemy's back. Darius' pursuit during the night…the pain, the excruciating pain coming from his arm, that was all that he remembered of the night chase…then…he came back next morning and, then what? His sister was waiting for him…

Phai…grandpa is dead…

_Is this possible? _–for a moment he didn't know if he had dreamed it or if this had really happened, it was possible that he had imagined it? Had he really seen his sister before he fainted? But then…

Phai…I'm very proud of you…And also…of you…Nick…

How could it be?…It wasn't right, but, somehow, something inside him told him it was true. It felt so strange to know that someone who had been with him all his life, that was always there when he had needed him the most, was gone…just like his father. The idea of never seeing a dear one again was so terrible that Hephaistion found himself in shock, without tears, as if the pain were so horrible, so big that had taken a form for itself leaving him empty…He had cried for his father, and now, even if he didn't understand why, he had no more tears for his grandfather.

For long moments he just stayed there; the world seem a strange place, when he had closed his eyes his reality was one and now…He felt an increasing throbbing pain in his arm; now that he was fully awake the pain was worst, merciless and constant, threatening to devoured him. He turned to see the wound, his arm was heavily wrapped in bandages, but, when he lifted his eyes, he found Alexander. Sat on a chair at his side, his head resting on his arms crossed over the bed, deeply asleep and snoring.

Had the King spent the night there? Taking care of him? That thought made him smile, feeling a warmth inside that helped him to feel better, as long as Alexander was at his side everything was right.

Hephaistion moved his right arm to caress his blond hair, it was so wonderful to have his King at his side, to wake up and find his handsome face, he had no words to describe the way this made him feel. After several turbulent days, days of great anguish, days of uncertainty, days walking with death at his side, days full with blood…now, he was rewarded with a perfect morning. He brushed slightly the locks falling over Alexander's face and that tender touch made the golden arc of his eyelashes tremble.

The King stretched lazily, moving his arms over the blankets, taking a deep breath, and lifted his head, brushing his hair back and managing to make it stand up as if he had been given an electric shock, which made Hephaistion laugh.

Alexander opened his eyes, he thought he was dreaming when he heard that musical laugh that he loved so much, and felt as the happiest man on the planet when he saw those dark gray eyes on him.

- Phai! –exclaimed the new Great King as a small child before the biggest and most wonderful birthday present.

- Joy to you Alex –he said with a husky low voice and the King climbed to the bed, embraced him with all his forces, taking care in not hurting his arm, which lay limply at his side.

- By all the Gods! You are awake, oh thank you father Zeus –he exclaimed, his cheek against his beloved's. He straightened himself and looked at Hephaistion, brushing his hair with infinite love and care—How do you feel?

- Thirsty, and my arm hurts –he said, trying to sit down and failing miserably.

- Let me do it –Alexander passed his arm behind his back and helped him to sit. His beloved felt so fragile, so weak and that broke his heart. The King arranged the pillows to make him more comfortable, covered him with the blankets and then, he called his page and asked for water.

Hephaistion took that moment to inspect the room, they were in a house, whose house? That was a good question, and where? Maybe they were still at Arbela, but as soon as he thought that possibility he dismissed the idea, knowing Alexander he wouldn't be surprised if he were told they were already at Babylon. The King mixed the water with some herbs and gave his beloved the cup.

- Drink this, it will help with the pain –the General didn't ask what it was, he trusted Alexander and drank it all. It tasted horrible, but he didn't even flinch.

- Where are we? –Hephaistion gave him the cup back, and the King filled it with water.

- It's a long story –his beloved drank and asked for more water—You slept for 3 days, Phai. I would love to wait at Arbela until you recovered but I couldn't waste time, so we moved as soon as the funeral games were over…Are you hungry?

Before he could answer his stomach did it for him, growling like a savage beast and making the King laugh. Hephaistion continued talking as if there hadn't been any interruptions, preserving his dignity.

- And what happened next? Did you find Darius? –the General closed his eyes for a moment, he felt dizzy and very weak, and his stomach wasn't helping, hurting as if he were suffering cramps.

- Cyneas! –the King called his page again, and the boy appeared immediately—Bring the General something to eat.

- Yes, sire –and Cyneas ran to obey.

- No, I haven't found Darius –Alexander continued, sitting at his side, on the bed—I have no idea of where could he be, but for now my priority is to take the richest Persian cities. We are heading to Babylon, and, finally answering your question, we are at Mennis –the King smiled—You would never guess what this people showed me last night.

- What? –asked Hephaistion, checking the bandages of his left arm trying to see his wound, but the King took his wrist with force.

- Stop doing that –he scolded his beloved—You are going to hurt yourself.

- But I want to see the wound –said Hephaistion like a child.

- Honestly Phai, sometimes you behave like Aki. Its an arrow wound, nothing you haven't seen before –Alexander rebuked his General, who just puffed his cheeks out.

- You were saying, what did this people show you?

- Near here is this place with a peculiar lake with a dark liquid, and last night the inhabitants sprinkled it all along the street leading to my quarters here and then set a torch to the ground, "so that with the speed of thought the flame darted to the other end, and the street was one continuous fire"(1) –Alexander explained.

- Sounds interesting.

_Before you ask, yes, the mysterious liquid was petroleum,_ _quiet funny to think about this in these modern nights, don't you think? At my time it was a marvelous mysterious thing of course. _

Cyneas came back with soup, bread, cheese and heavily watered wine. It wasn't the best food Hephaistion had in his life but after 3 days sleeping it tasted like glory. He felt much better after eating and he even regained some color on his cheeks. He felt less pain after drinking Alexander's beverage but couldn't move his left arm.

- And Aki? –he asked while the King cut slices of cheese for him.

- Fine, but he was very scared, he thought you had died –said Alexander, remembering the pale, scared boy crying—He is now with Kleitos; he was quite impressed when he heard that Aki had faced the Scythians instead of running away, but now Kleitos has the idea that he has to train our boy harshly so his small victory won't make him believe he is invincible.

- Faced the Scythians? –Hephaistion had no idea of what was he talking about.

- Aki fought against one Scythian, Phai –the King explained, exuding pride—He told me he didn't want to run away, so he took a sword and fought.

The General smiled. It had been extremely dangerous but he felt very proud of his son in that moment, no doubt that Kleitos was impressed.

- Alex?

- What is it my love?

- My grandfather died, didn't he? –the King stopped cutting the cheese and lifted his head to look at him.

- Yes –Hephaistion nodded—I'm sorry.

- Don't be, I'm sure he was happy, he died after a great battle –said his beloved, he was sad but not devastated. The King took his hand and caressed the back with his thumb.

- He was cremated with the rest of my officers who died at Gaugamela –said Alexander, feeling he owed his beloved an explanation—His ashes are on their way to Macedonia.

Hephaistion cleared his throat.

- Grandpa would have liked that…I'm only sorry for my mom –said the General, looking at his empty plate—Bad news for her again.

They fell silent and Alexander gave him a slice of cheese. For a moment Hephaistion eat in silence, until…

- I'm sorry –said the King suddenly, catching his beloved's attention—I didn't notice you were injured after the battle, I shouldn't have taken you with us and…

Hephaistion kissed him; it felt so good to kiss him after all he had been through, it was the best remedy to his pain.

- Alex, it was my decision not to tell you about my wound –he said softly against his lips—My place is at your side, and you know it.

- Phai –he cupped his face in his hands—Your stubbornness in not sharing your problems almost cost you your life. If you truly mean what you say that your place is at my side, then take better care of yourself –he said with strong voice— Is that clear?

- Yes, sire.

Now it was the King's turn to kiss him.

- You are going to be the end of me –he whispered.

Even if Alexander wanted to stay all day at his beloved's side, he had to leave him during the afternoon. Every day he received not only his officers with news, but also letters and envoys from Persian nobles how sought to gain the invader's favor. It was clear for all that now it was the Macedonian King who had the fate of the Persian Empire in his hands.

It was then, when the King left him, that his son, brothers, sister, uncle and cousin came to see him. Achilles had been the first one to arrive; as soon as Kleitos' training finished he ran at his father's side, embracing him with all his forces and driving the air out of the General's lungs, too happy to see Hephaistion was recovering.

- How are you feeling? –asked uncle Althaimenes. Finally they had good news after grandfather Demetrios' funeral. Uncle Althaimenes had been feeling out of place the last days, every man in the army was euphoric after the battle, they had plundered Darius' camp finding great treasures, and the prospect of being heading to the famous city of Babylon had them all daydreaming about the wonders they would find there.

But for Althaimenes all of that was meaningless, he had lost his father and his nephew was fighting for his life, what good could be gold for him? He felt with a responsibility, his brother was dead and it was he the one who should take care of his sons and daughter. Now, seeing his nephew much better, he could rest.

- Tired –Hephaistion smiled; he looked pale but at least now he was awake and the fever was gone. He had to use a sling, which was terribly uncomfortable, but even he admitted that, without it, the pain was unbearable.

- Does your arm hurt? –asked Demetrios.

- If I don't move it, no, but if I try then it hurts terrible –the General explained—And I can't feel 2 fingers, they are numbed; but according to doctor Philip that would pass.

- Phai you are an idiot! –exclaimed Berenike suddenly, taking her brother aback—Why you didn't say anything about your wound? Doctor Philip said you should have come straight to him after the battle and instead you went to pursuit Darius all night.

Hephaistion sighed; he knew this was coming.

- I'm sorry, all right? It won't happen again –he knew his sister was still very sad for their grandfather's death, Berenike didn't want to lose more members of her family and it was pointless to argue with her. She would never understand his reasons, and he was too tired to try to explain.

- That's not enough, I want your word –said Berenike stubbornly—Give me your word that you would be more careful in the future.

His sister held his gaze.

- You know, Phai –said Nikandros, his arms crossed behind his head—Better do as Eni says. She made us all swear to her that we are going to take better care of ourselves.

- Fine, you have my word –Berenike nodded and Hephaistion laughed softly—You are worst than Alexander.

- I can't believe that you, of all the people, were injured like this –said Lysanias, sitting at his side on the bed.

- I was careless, Lys, it can happen to anyone –said the General—I didn't see those arrows coming –he made a pause and pinched his brother's arm—But you look good after your first battle.

Lysanias blushed.

- I was very scared –he admitted.

- We all were –said Demetrios—But at some point I just stop thinking about the fear and concentrate on the enemy. Do you know what happened with those _cataphracts_?

- Many ran away –said Nikandros, stealing fruit from his brother's plate—And others were captured, I heard that _cataphracts'_ riders are noblemen, so we can ask for ransom; don't you think?

- Son –said uncle Althaimenes to Hephaistion—There is something I want to tell you.

They all fell silent. Everybody, including Achilles, knew what uncle Althaimenes was going to say. Lysanias moved away and the General just stared at his uncle not know why the sudden change in their mood.

- What is it?

- Before he died my father mentioned you –Hephaistion felt his heart beating faster—He –uncle Athaimenes took something at his side, covered in a dark cloth, and approached the bed—He wanted you to have his swords.

Uncle Althaimenes left the swords on the mattress and the General stared at them not knowing what to say, feeling a knot in his throat. He swallowed several times; he couldn't speak and knew he was close to tears.

- He was proud of you, Phai –Hephaistion only managed to nod, and touch the swords with a trembling hand.

**14 days to reach Babylon**

To Publius Cornelius Scipio, from Hephaistion son of Amyntor. Hail!

It has been a while since the last time I have an opportunity to write to you, I apologize for that. I received your last letter a few days before the final battle against the Great King and had no time to answer. I know you want to know all the details of the battle of Gaugamela and I will give you the entire chronicle in a moment.

I was injured at the battle and now Alexander didn't let me to leave my bed, which is starting to be annoying, but I don't complain. I don't feel good enough to ride so I guess I'll have to suffer the tedious wagon for more days.

Suddenly my King has become extremely popular, every Persian noble is seeking an audience with him, but none of them is more persistent than Mazaeus. Do you remember him? I told you he was the one who tried to stop the construction of the bridges at the Euphrates River. Well, he is the satrap of Babylon and has assured Alexander that he wants to surrender the city to him with one condition, he wants to keep his post.

Alexander doesn't trust him, even if this is a great offer, take Babylon peacefully with its treasure intact, but my King thinks its too good to be true, so he hasn't confirmed Mazaeus in his post as satrap and Mazaeus keeps sending him letters and envoys. We are still far from the city so Alexander has time to think this carefully…

- Phai, do you know what happened with Nick's twins? –Hephaistion stopped writing when his sister entered the room, he put his parchment and reed pen aside.

- No, what happened?

- Ayesha died –said Berenike, she looked very beautiful with her pale blue dress and her long black hair combed in several braids—During the attack a Cadusian attacked both girls, they defended themselves but the man stabbed Ayesha. Nick found them and, you are not going to believe it, he saved them. Ayesha died but now Vashti is behaving like an angel with Nick.

- How come? –asked the General frowning and his sister shrugged.

- I think she is grateful with him, after all, the Cadusians came to "rescue" the Persians and one of them killed her sister –Berenike explained.

They fell silent for moment.

- Eni, I want to talk to you –asked Hephaistion. The army had stopped near a city and his sister had insisted in taking care of him, in Berenike's words the slave who was in charge of the General's meals didn't knew how to cook, so she had prepared his meals, using their mother's especial recipes.

Berenike wasn't as good cook as her mother, but she did a much better job than the King's present cooks, which was to say a lot, besides, the General was grateful to be able to taste again his mother's recipes.

- Of course, about what? –asked his sister, taking away the empty plates.

- Come, sit down at my side.

Berenike smiled and obeyed. It had been a while since the last time they had an opportunity to talk alone, they used to do it a lot when they were little and she missed that time.

- What do you want to talk about? –she asked with curiosity, and for a moment the General fell silent, trying to find a way to ask what he had to.

- Eni, did you have an affair with Kleitos? –this was the last question Berenike was expecting. She was so sure that her brother was going to ask her something about Alexander or Achilles that, when she heard the question, he got paled and stared at him with eyes wide opened.

Hephaistion didn't like to be so blunt, but after careful consideration he decided it was better to confront his sister with the truth; and her reaction told him everything he needed to know.

- How did you…?

- Why Eni? –he interrupted her. He didn't want to explain how was that he knew about this, and that really wasn't important in this moment—Don't you love Leon? Has he ill-treated you?

His sister shook her head.

- Is not that –Berenike answered, and her calm voice surprised her, she didn't feel the urge to cry and didn't feel ashamed, it was as if she had finally accepted what was what she really felt—Phai, I love Leon, but I like Kleitos. Leon is very sweet but…Kleitos…he… —she blushed, not knowing if she should tell her brother this, she had only talked with Thais about it—Sometimes Leon can be boring Phai, and with Kleitos you never know what's going to happen, he is really exciting.

- Eni, you are not a teenager anymore –said Hephaistion extremely serious—And you can't play like this with Leon, besides you have 2…3 children.

- I'm not playing –she fell silent for a moment—I don't know how to explain it…do you never get bored with Alex? You two have been together for so long that… You never wish to be with someone else?

- No –that was an honest answer and one that surprised his sister—I have never felt that way Eni, and I'm sorry if I can't understand how you feel –he made a pause—Tell me something, do you want to be with Kleitos?

- No! Its over Phai, I swear it, it was fun being with him, that's all, but I want to be with Leon –said Berenike, sure of her words.

- Whose your baby's father, Eni? –Hephaistion trusted his dreams, but he wanted to hear it from his sister's lips.

- I…don't know for sure –now she felt ashamed— But, I think the child is Leon's.

- You think or you want to believe that?

- Phai, don't be cruel –said his sister.

- I'm not, I only want you to see what could happen if Leon finds out that you slept with Kleitos –said Hephaistion in a tone of voice that reminded her of her late father—You have no way of proving who is your child's father, Leon would assume is Kleitos' and then he would be in all his right to divorce you and, who do you think is going to keep the children? –Berenike got pale again—Leon of course, he would send them back to Macedonia with his mother. Both of them and you would lose all your rights over them.

- But Amyntas is not his son…

- And who knows about that besides he and us? Besides he loves that boy as his own… —the General took his sister's hand—Eni, I don't want to scare you, I just want you to understand that you have to start thinking before acting. You are very lucky to have a husband like Leon, no one else would have married you pregnant as you were; do you remember?

- I know all that!

- Then behave like a grown up woman –Hephaistion raised his voice—And you have to talk to Kleitos too.

- I know –she sighed—Phai?

- Mm?

- Would you…would you go with me to talk to Kleitos? –that made the General laugh taking his sister aback.

- No, Eni.

- Why not?

- Because you didn't need my help to sleep with him –Hephaistion knew he was harsh with her, but she truly needed to be scolded. Berenike needed a father not a loving brother who always helped her to cover her mischief.

His sister looked concerned but not angry, she knew that the General was right, but she was scared.

- Phai?…Can I ask you something?

- Of course –he softened his voice.

- If Alex were a woman, and if he were your wife and if he had slept with Kleitos…What would you do? –Berenike watched him with all her attention.

- Eni, Leon and I are very different…

- I know, its just a hypothetically question –Hephaistion thought for a moment.

- And my hypothetical wife likes him because she thinks I'm boring?

- Yes –the General sighed.

- What do you mean by "boring"? –Berenike blushed savagely and the General had a good idea of what she meant. He had never thought about his sister's sex life and the truth was that he wasn't very comfortable with this.

- Phai, you don't understand, you have been with Alex all your life, and Kletios…well, he is very skilful, you know –Hephaistion really didn't want to know more.

- Oh, I understand that better than you can imagine –said the General, remembering Memnon's kisses and intriguing his sister—But coming back to your hypothetical question, I would be very offended, Eni.

- But why? She loves you –Berenike insisted.

- Apparently not enough –he spoke without thinking and those words hurt Berenike. She had to stop making excuses and face the truth, and for that, she had to talk to Kleitos and then forget about everything. Her brother was right, she had to behave like a grown up woman.

* * *

(1) Colleen McCullough. _Antony and Cleopatra_, p 491


	133. Chapter 132

**A/N: **Yep, this the **–M–** Chapter, so beware.

**CHAPTER 123**

_About Marcus Antonius_

_39 BC Rome_

_"Even the Sullas and the Caesars abnegated their own desires before Rome, offered everything they did on Rome's altars, fed Rome with their strength, their deeds, the animus that drove them. Was that what was wrong with him? Was he incapable of that kind of dedication to an abstraction, an idea? Alexander the Great didn't think of Macedon the way Caesar had Rome; he thought of himself first, he dreamed on his own godhead, not his country's might. Of course that was why his empire fell apart as soon as he died. Rome's empire would never fell apart because of one man's death, or even the deaths of many men. A Roman man had his place in a temporary sun, he never thought of himself as the sun. Alexander the Great had. And perhaps Marcus Antonius did too."_(1)

**-o-o-o-**

**7 days to reach Babylon**

A week after his conversation with Berenike, Hephaistion was feeling much better. His arm didn't hurt as much as before, but he still couldn't move it and didn't feel 2 of his fingers. Of course he couldn't ride and had to travel on a wagon with the rest of the baggage, something that was extremely uncomfortable. Kyros, his pages, Xsayarsa and his servant Atash, took care of him day and night, and Alexander insisted that he should be at his tent, so he also had the King's servants at his disposal.

- Are we still far from Babylon? –asked Hephaistion that evening, when the army stopped to prepare the camp to rest that night; of course the first tent to be ready was the King's.

- Maybe one more week; why do you ask, _Peris_? –asked Xsayarsa, arranging the pillows so the General could be sitting comfortable on the King's magnificent bed.

- Because I'm tired of that wretched wagon –Hephaistion complained in a horrible mood that caught the eunuch's attention—Kyros! –the Theban came running—I want to take a bath, see to it please.

- Immediately.

- Is always this hot here? And this damn sling itches! –Xsayarsa stopped, embracing a pillow and saw Hephaistion with curiosity—What?

- Why are you so grumpy? I have never see you in such a bad mood before –asked the eunuch amused.

- My arm itches, I can't ride, that wagon is a pain in the ass, its extremely hot, and you are asking me, why am I grumpy? –answered the General.

- You have something else –said Xsayarsa, leaving the pillow at his side and taking a seat on the edge of the bed—You never complain and now you are complaining about everything.

Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out. Of course he had something else, but he didn't know if he should tell the eunuch.

- I don't feel well –he said without looking at the Persian.

- What do you feel?

- Why do you want to know? –all right that had been rude, and even the General had to admit he had to calm down—I'm sorry, it's just…I'm horny, happy now? –that made Xsayarsa laugh out loud—What's so funny about this?

- And you have been horny since when? –the eunuch was having the time of his life.

- Since I started to complain –up went the Persian's eyebrows in surprise.

- But that was days ago.

- I know! –exclaimed Hephaistion rudely.

- You lost me, _Peris_. And why haven't you done something to solve your…er…problem? –Xsayarsa wanted to know—As far as I know the King is sleeping here, so…

- Do I have to remind you that I'm injured? Alexander is not going to touch me, he doesn't even let me stand up without help –said the General, brushing his hair back. He moved his left arm involuntarily and the pain made him clenched his jaw.

- Sometimes I wonder if you are dumb –Hephaistion saw him through narrowed eyes—You know that the King is not the only person in this camp, right?

- How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to sleep with someone else.

- You don't have to go all the way with "someone else" –said Xsayarsa—Do you want me to give you a hand?

- NO! –Hephaistion exclaimed outrage, as if the Persian had proposed him to kill his mother.

- Fine…—Xsayarsa threw his hands in the air—I presume you know how to please yourself, don't you?

- Of course I know! –Hephaistion raised his voice, feeling very uncomfortable with that conversation. Why on earth had he opened his mouth in the first place?

- I ask because you seen to be very pretty dumb with these things –said Xsayarsa, enjoying his patron's suffering more than he should.

- What's your point? –the General tried to cross his arms, and cursed when he felt the pain on his left arm. Damn arrows! Damn wound! Damn heat! And damn Xsayarsa for asking all those questions.

- My point is that, if you are horny and the King is not helping, you have other options, don't you think? –said the eunuch, failing to see the big problem in all of this—I can give you some advices –the General shook his head.

- I'm done with your advices, Yarsa.

- Now you are going to tell me you didn't enjoyed them, be a man an admit it –Xsayarsa challenged him.

- I don't know why do I even bother in telling you this –said Hephaistion, when Kyros came back.

- Your bath is ready –said the Theban, and the General couldn't be happier, now he had a pretext to end that conversation.

Hephaistion was so grumpy and uncomfortable that he tried to stand up by himself, but as soon as he was on his feet, he felt terrible dizzy and Xsayarsa and Kyros had to run to help him before he fell. Now the Theban was 17 years old, he wasn't as tall as the General but he looked more like a man than a boy, he was losing the last traces of the feminine features he had when Hephaistion found him in Thebes but he was still a beautiful young man.

- Oh my, dear Ahura Mazda! You know you can leave bed without help –Xsayarsa scolded him—The King is going to kill us if he finds out.

- I'm tired of being in bed! –the General complained.

- I know –said the Persian with all patience—_Peris_! I have an idea –he exclaimed as if all the knowledge of the universe were in his hands— Maybe Kyros can help you with…

- SHUT UP!

After his bath, he ate his dinner and stayed alone in the King's room trying to read and focus in something else, he desperately wanted to stop thinking in his embarrassing conversation… and in his problem. Of course he had done as Xsayarsa said, please himself everyday since he started to feel that hot tickling running through his body, igniting all his senses and making his blood boil. But it wasn't enough.

_I know…I was pretty boring when I was a mortal; now I would have done as Yarsa said, bedded Kyros, or even better, bedded Kleitos to end with my sister's problems too. Don't look at me like that…_

Alexander was late; he had sent word with one of his pages that he had something to do; lately he always had something to do, but his beloved couldn't complain, even with all the things he had to do, and all the people he had to meet, he always had time for him.

Soon, Hephaistion got tired of reading and threw the scroll at his side; his arm was itching again, doctor Philip said it was a good sign; good sign his ass! The General thought it was a nuisance. He puffed his cheeks out and turned to look at the entrance. One oil-lamp and several candles lit the place, the King had left instructions that his General should have enough light to read, and someone like Berenike would have thought it was very cute for Alexander to think about his beloved's comfort, but Hephaistion wished he had left instructions for him to work.

He was so bored; he had told Alexander that he could help with paper work, but the King won't hear of it, he was feeling very guilty and doctor Philip had truly scared him when he said he would have to amputate Hephaistion's arm in order to save his life, so now he wanted to let his beloved rest…even against the General's will.

_At this rate I'll go crazy_ –he thought.

Hephaistion heard footsteps and then Alexander's voice floated to him, he said something to his guards making them laughed and entered the room.

- Still awake? –asked the King as soon as he saw those dark gray eyes on him. One of his pages came to help him with his cloak.

- I'm not tired –said Hephaistion, still in a bad mood.

- Never the less you need to rest –the General rolled his eyes, sick of that answer. The page took the cloak and folded it with care.

- Sire, do you need anything else? –asked the boy.

- No, that would be all –the page left the room—Phai, are you hungry?

- No, what I am is sick of being in bed –he complained, trying to stand up, but Alexander rushed to stop him.

- Phai don't, you could open your wound –the King surrounded his waist and helped him to sit down again.

- I'm bored and tired of being here doing nothing –said the General angry—Why don't you let me work? I only read and write, so far I have written letters to everybody I know, twice to my friend Scipio and three times to Aristotle, my mom is going to receive an extremely long letter that looks like a philosophical treatise…I even help Aki with his homework.

The King shook his head.

- Phai, you are still weak –the General growled annoyed and they both fell silent. They had this same discussion several times and knew perfectly well it wasn't going to lead them to anything. Alexander's uneven eyes settled on his beloved's bandages—How do you feel?

- Better –said Hephaistion sighing. The truth was that his arm still hurt a little but he wasn't going to complain or Alexander would interpret an innocent "my arm hurt" as "I'm painfully dying."

- I'm going to change your bandages –before his beloved could say a word, the King went to look for fresh bandages, a bucket with water and a clean cloth.

- You should let Kyros do that –said the General, brushing his hair with his fingers.

- I don't trust Kyros this much –he said, carrying the bucket— Your wound is delicate and I don't want it to be infected again. Do I have to remind you that doctor Philip almost amputated your arm?

- Fine.

This was other thing that Alexander liked to remember him. The first time Hephaistion heard his story from the King's lips he got paled, he couldn't imagine how his life would be without his left arm, he would be useless to his King, a burden, and a cold shiver had run down his spine. But now, after 5 times the story had lost his charm.

Alexander sat at his General's side and untied his clothes at the shoulder, gently sliding his chiton down, to leave his torso exposed; the bandages covered him from his left shoulder and the cloths didn't let him work. Hephaistion was covered in scars, some small and insignificant, the biggest was the one that Dardanos' blade had left on his side, but he also had several fresh bruises from the last battle.

_This is what he gained at my side_ –thought the King—_Pain_.

When they left Pella his beloved didn't look like this, but, Hephaistion's body wasn't very different from his own, he too had scars left by all the known weapons of that time, the price to pay for always lead his men into battle from the front.

- Why are you so quiet? –asked the General in a whispered.

- I was thinking.

- About…?

As an answer, Alexander ran his fingers over the big scar on his beloved's side, and the General felt a soft tickling.

- In all the pain you have endured because of me –Hephaistion smiled.

- Do you think my scars are proof of my pain? I thought you were the one who said that…how was it? –his beloved took a moment to think— Oh, yes…scars were a testimony of courage –he quoted his speech before the battle of Gaugamela, making the King smile.

- You put attention.

- Always when you are the one speaking –Hephaistion let a playful half smile to curve his lips—But I have to confess that sometimes I get lost at some point in your speeches, especially when you are looking magnificent in your armor.

Alexander shook his head smiling and said nothing. He took off the bandages with care, while Hephaistion brushed his hair with his fingers, to let it rest on his right shoulder. The wound was clean and looked much better, but the skin was swollen and reddened. The King cleaned it, sliding now and then his fingers through his arm, a soft caress that tried to ease the pain; he knew it hurt even if his General didn't make a sound but he had to clean thoroughly if he didn't want it to be infected again.

- Your wound looks better –said Alexander.

- I told you, I feel better –Hephaistion took that opportunity to remind him that it was pointless to have him in bed doing nothing, and the King understood immediately the message because his lips curved in a half smile.

Alexander took his time, he kissed his beloved shoulder while dressing his arm, his fingertips brushing his elbow, and those soft caresses increased the heat inside the General, feeding the flames of his desire. It was killing him to feel the King's fingers running over his skin, he could feel the moist on his shoulder where he had left a kiss, so delicate and tender that it ended before he could start enjoying it.

- What happened with Mazaeus? –asked his beloved, trying to think in something else besides his King's fingers over him, crawling over his oversensitive hot skin.

- He insists that I should trust him, and I insist that I can't –answered Alexander tying the bandages. His beloved bit his lower lip, his King's body was too close and too far at the same time.

- He is an honorable man… at least that's what I could see that night when he let us escape –said Hephaistion, closing his eyes for a moment. Yes, that was what he needed, to stop watching, oh if only he could also stop feeling. It was a sweet torture.

- Does it hurt? –the King asked worried, misinterpreting him. He leaned closer, so close that his General could feel the tips of his blond hair against his cheeks. It was too much, and his beloved took that opportunity to brush his King's lips, slowly, taking his time to enjoy the sensation of having that tender skin against his own.

Alexander shuddered, it was a very innocent touch, not even a proper kiss, but full with 2 powerful feelings: love and lust, irradiating from every pore of Hephaistion's body. He didn't moved, and just watched his General, mesmerized. Both were sitting on the bed, Alexander still holding the old bandages, unable to move, feeling his warm breath against his skin; his whole body reacted, every inch of him screaming to feel his beloved against him.

Hephaistion brushed his lips again, this time poking the tip of his pink tongue to taste his King's lips. Alexander closed his eyes and then, his General caught his mouth in a deep kiss, a kiss that started a shyly, as if not knowing if what he was doing was allowed, but soon became more demanding, he forced the King to open his mouth to receive him, to surrender under his touch, he wanted Alexander to give him everything he wanted, what his body had been demanding days ago.

He took Alexander's hair with force, and the King threw his head back, moaning softly, his body burning when his beloved bit his lower lip.

- Phai, you…—the King whispered, before another moan interrupted his words. So many days without the General and he never thought he would be this…needy.

- Shush –Hephaistion slid his lips down his neck, leaving a trail of kisses on his way. He licked his length, kissed him, and nipped his skin, hearing him breathing faster, feeling his pulse quickening under his lips.

He had wanted this for so long, his body almost ached, to feel Alexander's skin in that moment was as if all his wishes had come true in an instant; he closed his eyes, it was so easy to forget everything and just feel... He took is right hand to the King's shoulder, almost ripping the fabric of his clothes, and once again he found himself cursing his useless left arm.

But then, Alexander pushed him away from him, panting; making him lay on the bed with his wounded arm bent over his chest. Hephaistion looked puzzled, his cheeks pink and his lips wet, breathing heavily and watching the King through confused narrowed eyes. Surely Alexander wasn't planning to leave him like this…right? He looked for his uneven eyes, but the King wasn't looking at him.

- Alex?… —even if he didn't want to reveal how much he needed Alexander, how much he wanted to feel him, his voice betrayed him, sounding like a plea full with desire. Alexander lifted his head and then Hephaistion saw pure lust in his blue and brown eyes; the King wanted to do this as badly as he, but wasn't sure if it was a good idea—It's all right…I'm fine.

The King said nothing and for a moment the General was sure that he was going to stand up and leave, but then, he took his beloved by the ankles, pausing a moment, as if what he was going to do require concentration, and spread his legs before him. Hephaistion almost gasped, he had taken him by surprise, he tried to see what was the King doing but instead he felt Alexander's lips on his knee, kissing it, leaving a trail of kisses and caresses all the way up looking for his thighs.

Hephaistion's creamy skin shuddered under his touch, feeling Alexander's hands up and down his strong thighs, trying to cover him all at once, sucking his tender skin until it left a mark. The General settled in eyes on the ceiling, moaning softly, letting the King do as he please as long as he could still feel those overwhelming sensations hitting his body like waves. The King walked his fingers up and down, sliding his lips, kissing the back of his knees, stroking his calf before sliding his lips back to his thighs, drinking in its irresistible softness.

Hephaistion writhed on the sheets while Alexander lifted the fabric of his chiton, the tips of his fingers caressing his beloved in the process, and the General laughed softly when he felt him reaching his hips.

- You are tickling me –he said, almost purring.

- Not for long –his beloved didn't need to see him to know he was smiling and soon, Hephaistion's breathing quickened as he felt the breath of the King on his manhood. The General moaned loudly, closing his legs slightly and bending his knees up, feeling Alexander's fingers exploring his sinuous curves and hollows, sometimes with the help of his nose and lips.

- Alex… —the General sighed—Mmm…

Alexander placed his fingers into his beloved's hot and tight interior, at the same time he took his length in his mouth. Hephaistion cried with all his might, throwing his head back, holding the sheets with one hand, and closing his legs slightly again. Alexander took his fingers further inside, turning them, playing with him, as his tongue tasted his manhood sending fire through his veins. Hephaistion rocked his hips, panting and moaning, repeating Alexander's name, and closing his eyes with force, concentrated just in feeling, and, at each movement he only made the King's fingers nail further in him, making his entire nervous system tremble.

- A-Alex… I can't…I won't…last… –they just had done this one time, but still the General didn't like the idea of coming inside the King's mouth, that was…wrong; no matter how great it felt.

But Alexander couldn't care less and he didn't stop his attention until Hephaistion finally found his released. His beloved moaned with force, and his legs soon were resting languidly on the mattress. The King cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled satisfy when he saw Hephaistion's sated expression.

- Did you like it? –asked Alexander, his cheeks showing those red spots that clearly said he was still aroused.

- You…are not bad…—the General teased him, his bare chest beaded with sweat, rising and falling quickly.

The King bent over him and kissed his chest.

- Are you tired? –he asked, talking against his skin.

- It depends… for what… –Hephaistion challenged him, but the truth was that he was feeling a little tired, he didn't want to admit it but Alexander was right, he was still weak. As an answered, the King licked his nipple.

The General tried to move his left arm but that sent a sharp pain through his shoulder, bad idea, when he was going to learn to keep that arm still? Alexander caught his nipple between his lips, caressed it with his tongue, making circles, brushed it with his teeth and sucked it hard as his hands took his butt, massaging it, dipping his fingers into the soft flesh.

Hephaistion laughed softly, he had never seen the King this horny; apparently he wasn't the only one who had been accumulating sexual frustration all those days. He caressed his blond hair with his right arm, and closed his eyes again.

- You have no idea how I wanted this –Alexander whispered against his skin.

- I can imagine.

The King took his beloved's hips. Hephaistion felt a little dizzy, he could be feeling better but was still weak after the whirlwind of sensations that had overwhelmed him after feeling the playful tongue of Alexander; he realized that he was far of being able to keep the pace his King wanted. But maybe it was because he was a pervert or because he couldn't get tired of that adored face transformed by pleasure, that he said nothing and helped Alexander, lifting his hips.

Alexander groaned loudly when rested inside him, stroking his thighs, moving in and out of him like a possessed man, intoxicated with the soft moans and gasps that came from the mouth of his beloved. Hephaistion shuddered, his hair falling over his face, covering his flushed cheeks and his lips partially opened, moist by the King's hungry kisses. The General left soft moans escape he was experiencing again that soft warm tingling through his body. He was tired, his body lay languidly under the King, feeling his touch and his thrusts almost as if dreaming but he was enjoying it.

Hephaistion didn't care about his wound; he loved Alexander and every time they made love it was as if he shared a piece of his soul with him, because he gave himself completely to the only person he loved. They were united in a sensual dance that sent waves of pleasure throughout Alexander's body until he finally exploded inside his soul mate.

For a long moment they could only hear their panting, neither say a word, they just looked at each other's eyes with infinite love. It was a perfect moment and they didn't want to spoil it. After a while, the King rested his head on the General's shoulder, breathing fast, feeling the rapid thumping of his heart and came out of him in the midst of a soft moan. He kissed his beloved's head.

Maybe now they could sleep without troubles.

* * *

(1) Colleen McCullough. _Antony and Cleopatra,_ p 251

**A/N**: My plan was to reach Babylon this time, but things didn't come out as I thought. So, I'm afraid we'll have to wait. Thanks a lot again for reading and pretty please, revieeeeeew! Reviews recharge my batteries ^^


	134. Babylon Pt I

**Hello everyone!**

First of all I owe you an apology, I just finished one chapter this time :( (I'm sorry!) but I hope you will like it ^^

**Hello So**: Believe me, I'm the one who is very grateful with you for reading and reviewing ^^ It means the world to me. THANK YOU! I like a lot stories where anything can happen, and I try to write my story this way, I'm very happy that you like it. Mm…Kyros, yes, it has been a while since the last time I wrote something about him, let me think if I can write more about his life ^^ And I promise that you'll know what going to happen with Eni and Nick in the future.

**Hi Phaisty**: ^_^ I'm so happy to read you like my quotes. Yep, I finished all the seven books of Masters of Rome a couple of weeks ago * proud * and there I found these particular quotes, but I have many more :P Thank you, thank you, thank you :D You made blush with your wonderful message =^^= It took me a while to write the promised M chapt and I'm sooooo glad to know you like it. I agree, its really sweet and amusing to imagine a king like Alexander being so devoted to his lover. Yes, I'll try to write more about Kyros and his love life, but I have to think of something interesting here.

**CHAPTER 124**

_Between Gaius Julius Caesar and Calvinus_

_46 BC on the road to Corduba_

"_This time next year, I'll be on my way to Syria" said Caesar._

"_Syria?" _

"_With Bassus occupying Apameia, Cornificius occupying Antioch, and Antistius Vetus on his way to govern and see what he can do to sort the mess out, the answer is obvious. The Parthians are bound to invade within two years. Therefore I must invade the Kingdom of the Parthians first. I have a desire to emulate Alexander the Great, conquer from Armenia to Bactria and Sogdiana, Gedrosia and Carmania to Mesopotamia, and throw India in for good measure" said Caesar calmly "[…] Civil wars cost money –money Rome doesn't have! Money that I must find in the Kingdom of the Parthians!"(1)_

**-o-o-o-**

**One day to reach Babylon**

- My scouts told me we'll be at Babylon's gates tomorrow –Alexander whispered against Hephaistion's right arm. It was late at night; both were lying naked in the midst of blankets after long hours of passionate and slow lovemaking. The General was face down and the King resting on his side, sliding his lips over his beloved's creamy skin, inhaling his scent, unable to stop feeling him, brushing his face against his arm and shoulder like a kitten.

- And have you decided what to do with Mazaeus? –Hephaistion, his cheek resting on the pillow and his silky hair sliding through his back and shoulder, smiled; Alexander's eyelashes tickled him.

- If he is telling the truth and he surrenders Babylon without a fight, then he can keep his post as satrap –the King ran his fingers up and down the arms length, delaying a little on his elbow—But I don't want to take any chances, we'll advance in battle formation and ready for an ambush, just in case.

- Wise decision –the General sighed, he stretched lazily almost purring, feeling the sheets caressing his naked body under him.

- How is your arm? –asked Alexander concerned and his beloved laughed amused.

- And you ask this now? After "mounting" me like a stallion in heat –Hephaistion teased him. The King stopped kissing him, lifted his head and frowned.

- Don't be vulgar, Phai –he said extremely serious and his General laughed.

- Since when you are so delicate? You, who have heard more vulgar things from the imaginative mouths of your soldiers –Hephaistion kissed his cheek slowly, almost savoring it.

- I don't like when you describe our lovemaking this way –said Alexander and his beloved kissed the tip of his nose.

- Someone is in a loving mood tonight –Hephaistion looked for his lips, leaving a kiss before whispering—But answering your question, I'm much better now that I don't have to use that wretched sling…couldn't you tell? –he purred the words making the King blush, he remembered quite well what had his beloved done to him with both hands a few moments ago—I can ride now, just in time, don't you think?

Alexander caressed his shoulder with his index finger.

- In time for what? –even if he had an idea of what Hephaistion meant he wanted to hear it.

- To be with you when we arrive at Babylon –the General explained, kissing his cheek again.

- Phai… —the King didn't know how to explain this, he knew his beloved would be angry after he heard what he had to say, then they would fight and ruin a perfect night, but... He sighed—Phai you can't enter Babylon at my side.

- Why not? –the General's voice lost every trace of loving sensuality and became cold and distant. He too had an idea of what was Alexander thinking, and the same as the King, knew this discussion wasn't going to end well.

Alexander dropped on his back staring at the ceiling, but he could feel Hephaistion's dark gray eyes on him.

- What if Mazaeus attack us when we reach the city –said the King after a moment, carefully choosing his words.

- What about it? You truly think I can't defend myself? How many times have I saved your life on a battlefield? –Alexander puffed his cheeks; he knew this was going to happen. He turned to face his beloved.

- I know you feel better, doctor Philip told me you can ride… and I know you have been resting for 3 weeks –he raised his voice to interrupted Hephaistion when he was going to protest—But I don't think you are well enough to fight in case Mazaeus attack us.

The General fell silent and brushed his hair back. To try to convince Alexander with words that he could fight was a waste of time, it would be easier to convince a rock of start marching, but he refused to stay behind with the baggage, even more knowing that it was possible that his King could be attacked. But then…what to do?

- You are right –said Hephaistion and Alexander saw him as if he didn't know who he was—You don't know if I'm fit to fight, but, what if you knew I can fight?

The King held his gaze, his General had a plan but he had no idea of what exactly.

- If I knew you can fight –he sat, still holding his gaze—I would let you, of course. You are best warrior.

His beloved nodded, feeling a little tingle of pride hearing this.

- Then, why don't find out by yourself? –Hephaistion challenged him, getting up.

- You mean, you want to fight against me? –Alexander was starting to understand his plan.

- Yes, why do you sound so surprised? –the General looked for his clothes.

- Now? It's midnight –his beloved couldn't be serious.

- I would wait until tomorrow but tomorrow we'll reach Babylon, so I don't have much time, don't you think? –Hephaistion got dressed and brushed his hair with his fingers.

The King took a moment to think about the proposal and nodded. He got up and looked for his clothes too.

- You win Phai, I'll fight you but first I'll establish the rules –said Alexander.

- Name them.

- If I win, you'll stay with the baggage train and the rest of the wounded until I say otherwise –said the King in the same voice he used to command his army into battle.

- And if I win, I'll ride at your side and go back to my duties as if I have never been wounded –said Hephaistion, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alexander sat on the edge of the bed and tied his sandals.

- You know what? Lets bet something else –said the King catching his beloved's attention— If I win, you'll also do as I say for a week –the General laughed amused.

- Everything you say?

- Yes.

- You mean I would be like your slave –there was something in the way he pronounced the word "slave" that made Alexander's body shudder.

- Exactly.

- A week? I don't think so –Hephaistion shook his head—One day.

- Three.

- With one condition –said the General—If I win you'll do the same, everything I say for 3 days.

- Done.

_This is going to be fun_ –thought Hephaistion smiling.

They went outside under the puzzled expressions of the guards who had no idea what was happening. They were going to follow the King, but Alexander ordered them to stay, after all he was going out with his General, what more protection did he needed? It was a peaceful night, extremely dark but warm, and they couldn't hear more sounds than the sentries walking around the place and the crackle of the flames of the several braziers around the camp.

Who would have thought that just 3 weeks ago this same camp was at the verge of a nervous break down, not knowing what Darius had prepared for them, waiting for them all at the plain of Gaugamela.

Alexander and Hephaistion found a solitary place near the King's tent, lit by several torches and surrounded by several boxes. The guards were far enough and no one was sneaking around, it was perfect.

- How are we going to decide who is the winner? –asked the General, holding his grandfather's swords.

It took the King a moment to find the answer. He picked up a wooden stick lying next to the tent and drew a circle on the ground.

- The first one to step out off the circle loses the duel –said the King, throwing the stick.

Hephaistion took a moment to inspect the circle and then nodded, slowly.

- Fine.

Alexander took his shield and drew his sword. He knew that in normal circumstances he would never be able to defeat his beloved, but Hephaistion was weak and still recovering, and, even if he feel bad for thinking like this, he would have to take advantage of his wound.

_Besides, I have to demonstrate him that he has to rest_ –thought the King, trying to not smile thinking in all the things he would do with his beloved obeying ALL his orders, he could even ask to...all right he had to concentrate if he wanted to win.

The General hefted the swords in his hands, his left arm still felt awkward, and even if he had been training in the morning to recover his strength as soon as possible, he couldn't relied too much on it, not if he wanted to win the match. There Alexander had an advantage, because he was using a shield, but he could win and was going to prove it.

- Ready? –asked Hephaistion.

- Always –answered the confident King.

As the General expected Alexander attacked him first, it was easy enough to stop his blows his problem was to dodge the shield when the King tried to hit him. It didn't took Alexander long to notice that his beloved wasn't using his left arm, so he started pushing him on that side, successfully making Hephaistion lose ground. The King's lips curved in a half smile; his victory was so close.

The General narrowed his eyes and just when his foot was reaching the line of the circle, he pushed Alexander with such force that the King lost his balance; Hephaistion took that opportunity to attack him, so fast that Alexander never knew how was that he ended laying on the ground outside the circle.

- Really? You truly thought I wouldn't notice that you were aiming at my left arm knowing that it's my weak point? –from his position the King saw his beloved standing at his side. Both swords in his hands and a smile of self-sufficiency curving his lips.

Hephaistion nailed the swords to the ground and help Alexander to stand up.

- It was working –said the King in self-defense, making the General laugh.

- No sire, I was luring you –Alexander frowned.

- What do you mean?

- When I saw what you were doing I let you push me so you would grew confident and get tired first, then I counter attacked and… —Hephaistion patted his shoulder—You know the rest.

The King didn't look happy.

- Fine.

- Don't be a bad loser, Alex –the General whispered near his ear.

- I'm not –grumbled the King, all his twisted dreams of what he would do to Hephaistion had vanished like mist.

- So, I'll be riding at your side tomorrow –the General picked up the swords.

- Yes –the answered came through clenched teeth.

- And you'll obey me for 3 days –that was like a slap. He? The Great Alexander obeying orders like a slave?

Silence. Oh! how was Hephaistion enjoying this.

- I will –said the King at last, lifting his chin proudly—Starting tomorrow?

- Starting as soon as we are inside Babylon.

**XXX**

The army advanced next day in battle formation, 2 columns of infantry troops flanked by the cavalry, the baggage train at the end, guarded by 3 squadrons, and the King with the _Ile Basilike_ at the front. Alexander kept his promise and Hephaistion rode at his side, watching at the distance the walls of a city almost 2 millennia old.

The General held his breath as they approached, this region, between the Tigris and Euphrates, had been the birth place of civilization, Babylon was older than all the Greek cities together, the ancestors of these people were the first ones in having words, the first ones in having Kings, the first ones in everything…

And who were they? They came from a small kingdom that people used to think it was part of Greece, so insignificant and so poor, until a few years ago, that nobody knew its name. And now they, who had not an illustrious history behind them, dared to stand before the proud city of Hammurabi, the first King of the Babylonian Empire established almost 2000 years in the past, a place much older than the Achaemenid Empire, a city that was already here before Achilles challenged Hektor at Troy.

Long before Cyrus the Great started his campaign to dominate these lands, Sargon of Akkad had created the first Empire of the world, here. This place, where once stood Mesopotamia, was a place full with history, a history older than Egypt and for a moment the General felt overwhelmed.

Hephaistion closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He hoped his hunch was correct and Mazaeus surrendered the city without a fight because he didn't fancy the idea of besieging Babylon, just like the Assyrian King Sennacherib had done almost one thousand years ago, destroying the city amidst a cruel display of power and fury, only to be rebuilt by his son years later.

He surveyed the magnificent view in front of them and a question raised inside him: What right did they have to be there? The right of conquest of course, but, were they truly worthy of ruling over people with such a long past? They were about to enter the once capital of the known world, but, what do they had to offer them? Knowledge? A more advanced civilization? Hephaistion shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about this.

Soon they were a few paces from the Ishtar gate, one of the eight entrances of the city, built by the orders of King Nebuchadnezzar II 300 years in the past. An impressive sight decorated with colored glazed brick reliefs, in tiers, of dragons and bulls, symbolizing the gods Marduk and Adad. The images were now more clearly and still there was no sign of Mazaeus.

Hephaistion took the reins of his horse with force. Apparently they would have to fight their way into the city. He turned to look at Alexander, he was calmed but determined and the way in which he saw the city before them told the General that he was ready to do whatever it took to submit Babylon.

Hephaistion could sense his companions uneasiness around him, they all were nervous and neither fancy the idea to besiege the city, but, the same as their King they were ready for anything. Just when Alexander was going to open his mouth and shout his attack orders, the Ishtar gate opened. The General took his hand to the hilt of his sword when he realized that it wasn't an army, not even armed men the ones coming out from Babylon.

They heard music, trumpets and cymbals, and saw a procession of the chief citizens of Babylon followed by "a motley collection of livestock as gift-offerings: not only horses and cattle, but also caged lions and leopards"(1) Hephaistion opened his eyes in astonishment seeing also a group of chanting priests followed by several magnificent squadrons of the Great King's household cavalry, and at the front of all of them was Mazaeus, his older son a little behind him.

Alexander gave the order to stop. He approached Mazaeus, followed by his _somatophylakes_, and of course Hephaistion went with him, ready to act in case the satrap of Babylon try to do something.

_I was feeling unease but Mazaeus proved to be the man of honor I thought he was, he kept his word and surrendered the city without a fight, even more, he greeted Alexander as if he were the Great King, kissing his finger tips and blowing a kiss to him. All our fears disappeared and then, Alexander mounted a chariot and gave orders for the rest of us to form the army into columns._

_You could say that Alexander had his own "Triumph" on the streets of Babylon, and as we passed under the Ishtar gate, I saw the inscription left there by King Nebuchadnezzar II, I couldn't understand it, but I felt as if that inscription had eyes, as if the King's spirit were there passing judgment over us all._

_The people cheered my King, threw flowers along the processional way, which led to the Babylonian temples and shrines, all of them burning rich spices in his honor. We passed in front of the place where once stood the proud temple known as the Ziggurat, a sign of power and wealth of the Babylonian Kings destroyed by the orders of Cyrus the Great never to be built again._

_Ironically how these people greeted my King as a savior, just like their ancestors did when they received Cyrus the Great, would the day come when they regretted having embraced Alexander like this? I kept thinking this while we advanced into the city. Around me were the smiling faces of my companions and friends, the surprised eyes of the soldiers surveying the riches and luxuries of this ancient place, Achilles' happy expression when Alexander called him to ride at his side…but all of that was alien to me._

_I don't know how to explain it to you but…I had a bad feeling, too many things changing too fast. From_ _overnight Alexander had passed of being King of a small place called Macedonia to sit on the throne of Hammurabi, a throne thousands of years old. Did I suspect that years later my King was going to die here? I had no idea, but still…I never really liked that place. _

_This shining city built of gold, a far cry from innocence,_

_There's more than meets the eye round here, look to the waters of the deep._

_There sat a seven-headed beast, ten horns raised from his head._

_Symbolic woman sits on his throne, but hatred strips her and leaves her naked._

_She's a dwelling place for demons._

_She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird_

_and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings._

_Fallen now is Babylon the Great._

_(_Avenged Sevenfold_, the Beast and the Harlot)_

Alexander took possession of the magnificent palace that had been Darius' home for months before the battle of Gaugamela and his high ranking officers and friends were welcomed by the "eager to please" wealthiest citizens who immediately saw that their guests had, literarily, everything they wanted.

Leonnatos couldn't stop smiling, finally he was going to be able to do what Meleager had said before Gaugamela, to treat his wife like a Queen, and the first step was the magnificent house in which they were staying. It was like a palace full with servants and Berenike wouldn't have to work or suffered hardships, she would have all the food she wanted, cloths, jewels…whatever she could think of would be hers, and that had Leonnatos in a great mood.

Achilles, whom the Babylonians truly thought was Alexander's biological son, would be staying at the palace with the King, and Hephaistion was ready to go with one of the Babylonian nobles when Alexander sent word that he was going to stay in the palace too.

- I don't like this –said the General to his brother and Nikandros saw him as if he were nuts.

- What part you don't like? The part where you are staying at a magnificent palace full with servants eager to please each and every one of your wishes? Or the part where you are going to be living like the Great King himself? –Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out.

- The part where everybody is going to know that Alexander favors me –Nikandros saw him utterly confused.

- And why is that bad?

- Because it doesn't help Alexander to let everybody know I'm his lover and that he spoils me –said Hephaistion.

- Why not?

- One: because we are not boys any more –the General listed with his fingers—Alexander is not married and people are going to start talking. Two: People are going to think that I manipulate Alexander, and there is nothing worst for a King than to have his subjects thinking he is weak enough to need his lover at his side telling him what to do, and…

- And three: you worry too much –Nikandros interrupted him, laughing softly—Honestly Phai you should write plays or something, you have a crazy imagination –he patted his shoulder—Stop worrying, if your lover wants you here then shut up and enjoy it.

The General sighed; maybe his brother was right and he did worry too much.

- Sometimes I think that you should be the one dating Alex –his older brother laughed.

- Can you imagine that? I would be the richest man of Macedonia…no wait, of all Persia –Nikandros smiled, imagining that.

Hephaistion shook his head.

- Where are you staying? –he asked, changing the subject.

- At a beautiful house not too far from here –said his older brother smiling—I have great plans for tonight; your eunuch told me many things about this city and I'm planning to see if he told me the truth.

Hephaistion frowned.

- Since when do you talk to Yarsa?

- Since he is helping me with Vashti, she doesn't speak a word of Greek and sometimes I have no idea of what she wants –Nikandros explained. He patted his shoulder again—I'm going; health to you, Phai!

Hephaistion saw his brother leaving from the palace entrance. He sighed and lifted his head to see this magnificent building that appeared to be the house of some god instead of the residence of a mortal man. How he wished he could see life as Nikandros, nothing worried him and things were always so simple for him. He walked inside aimlessly, he knew all his friends, companions and subordinates were having the time of their lives at the city but he wanted to do nothing.

The palace at Babylon was huge, through the years it had been destroyed, rebuilt, remodeled, expanded and refurbished, until it became the masterpiece it was now. The General wanted to be alone, he wanted a moment of peace to think about his tumultuous present and his uncertain future, and he sat down on a huge window frame in the most solitary hallway he could find.

He had a privilege view of the city and the soft warm air of that afternoon helped him to relax. Alexander was busy with Mazaeus, and other important Persian and Babylonian nobles and he probably wasn't going to see him until next day...and that if he was lucky. Maybe he had lied to his brother, he didn't want to be at the palace because he didn't want to remember that he was so close and so far from his dear King; it had been so long since the last time he felt like this…when had it been? When Alexander was crowned King after his father's murdered, then he had felt as if he were losing his "Alex".

Now it was worst, he was truly becoming the Great King, the master of millions of souls, the richest and most powerful man on the planet. Hephaistion knew he had nothing to fear, Alexander would always be his "Alex" but…knowing was one thing, feeling was a completely different one. He was never jealous of Alexander, never afraid that King would change him for someone else, no, he wasn't jealous of another person but he felt jealous of Alexander's power, he didn't want to share him with his army, his subjects, his kingdom, he wanted him just for himself…

The General shook his head; now he was being childish, he just needed time to get use to the new status of his King…but it was so difficult. Sometimes he felt he was going crazy, he wanted Alexander to fulfill his dreams, he knew the King belong to no one, his own person, but it was so difficult to accept this when the only thing he wanted was to be his owner. When had he started to think like this?

_I should just probably get drunk and forget about this_ –he thought when a little silhouette caught his attention.

- Where have you been? –asked Hephaistion, watching Achilles walking on the hallway. It was late, how long had he been there, just staring at the city? Judging by the orange light of the sun announcing the arrival of the night, hours, but for him had just been minutes.

- I was with Cyrus at the city –the boy reached him, and sat down at his side on the window frame—It's huge! And very beautiful. His family is very happy to be back, Cyrus says they used to spend winters in Babylon and professor Bahman said he had a grand nephew that lives here…Is dad really going to rule over it?

The General smiled.

- Yes, Aki –he said—Alexander is now becoming the Great King.

- But Darius is still alive –said Achilles a little confused.

- Yes, but he lost his kingdom in the last battle when he ran away –Achilles kept silent for a moment and then he nodded, accepting this explanation.

- What is going to happen to Cyrus and his family?

- Nothing, they will continue to live with all the privileges of the royal family but…–Hephaistion made a pause thinking how to explain this— Cyrus would never be Great King.

- I'll be Great King one day –that wasn't a question and the statement caught the General's attention.

- Yes, where did you hear that? –had Alexander been talking to him again?

- Nowhere –he shook his head—I know it, besides, people did funny things when they saw me at the city –the boy explained—Cyrus said that Persians bow or kneel like that in front of the Crown Prince…he was sad, I think, when people did that to me.

- I can imagine –Hephaistion caressed his son's head—Things have change too fast and too much in a matter of days and your friend is going to have a hard time getting use to this new…regime.

- Daddy, I want to ask you something –the seriousness in the child's voice took the General aback.

- Of course, about what?

- About my mother –Hephaistion held his breath. He knew this day would come and he thought he would be ready to answer his son's questions but now, he found how wrong and lost he was.

- What do you want to know? –he would have to do this sooner or later and he preferred to deal with this now.

- Everything. I don't even know what's her name, where does she live? Is she your wife? Why I haven't met her? Is she dead? How does she look like? How old is she? –Achilles was like an overflowing stream, and the General had to take a deep breath to arrange his thoughts and answer the best way he could. How was that questions as simple as these had such complicated answers?

_First things first_ –he thought, watching those innocent, uneven and expectant eyes on him.

- Your mother's name is Cleopatra –he said at last—She is the King's full sister and she lives in Epirus, she is almost 3 years younger than me…—he made a pause, very few times he had been this nervous and he brushed his hair behind his ear—Cleopatra is the Queen of Epirus, last time I saw her was almost 7 years ago, but she was a very beautiful woman of long red hair and intense blue eyes.

- Are you two married? –the Prince wanted to know, remembering his conversation with Cyrus the night before the battle of Gaugamela.

- No Aki, she was married to the King of Epirus, the late King Alexandros –Achilles looked puzzled, he fell silent for a long moment and Hephaistion knew that now it came the hardest part of the interrogation.

- She didn't want me because I'm a bastard –again it wasn't a question, it was a fact and something the General hadn't expected.

- Who told you that? –he leaned to the front, surprised and angry. He would kill the motherless dog who had said such things to his son, but who had been? Philotas? Krateros? Eumenes? They hated him and were coward enough to do something like this.

- Nobody, it's obvious –said the boy crestfallen—I don't remember my mother, but I remember an old couple in a farm, also I remember Agape and Nanny. I have never met my mother and if she isn't your wife that makes me a bastard and people don't like bastards –for a moment Hephaistion watched him as if he didn't know the boy—I hear it all the time at the camp "you damn bastards" "move lazy bastards."

- Aki, you are not a bastard –Achilles looked at him—Your uncle adopted you and you are now a Prince –he took the boy by the shoulder— If that's what is bothering you forget it, you are the Crown Prince of Macedonia and now also of the Persian Empire –he pinched his son's nose making him smile.

- Daddy?

- Yes, son.

- I want to meet my mother –this afternoon was full of surprises, and Hephaistion found himself not knowing what to do.

He knew that Achilles had the right to meet his mother, but, on the other hand, they were talking about the same woman who had tried to kill him. The General was sure that Cleopatra wasn't going to harm him because, as she had let Alexander know in her letters, now that King Alexandros was dead, no one was threatening her and she and Olympias wanted badly to influence the next Macedonian King.

There were many political complications and, at a more personal level, he didn't want to let Achilles alone with Cleopatra, but he couldn't refuse.

- We'll have to ask the King –he said after a long pause and the Prince nodded.

**XXX**

- Absolutely no! –exclaimed Alexander.

They were alone in the magnificent bedroom of the Great King. After a very long day the King was exhausted; he had hoped to spend a peaceful night in his beloved's arms, to lose himself in his warm when Hephaistion told him about his conversation with Achilles.

The General knew this was going to happen, he truly didn't want to overwhelm the King with this kind of problems, even less knowing he had more important things to attend, but he had to tell Alexander.

- Alex, Aki has the right to meet his mother –said Hephaistion, watching the King pacing around furiously.

- And send him alone to Epirus? –the King raised his voice, the silky fabric of his clothes dancing behind him at each pace. He was dressed in one of Darius' clothes, too big for him, but that didn't bother the new Great King—Never! He would be at my mother's mercy and only the Gods know what she can do.

The General sat down on the bed, an impossibly soft bed covered with delicious blankets of beautiful colors embroidered in gold and pearls; and crossed his leg, resting his ankle on his knee. He knew why Alexander reacted like this, why he had been so angry when he received Reah at Tyre with Cleopatra's letter, asking him to send Achilles back to Macedonia.

The King truly loved Achilles and since the boy didn't have a mother, he could easily pretend the Prince was his and Hephaistion's son. But, with Cleopatra in Achilles' life there was no room for him…or at least that's how the General thought he felt.

- Alex, I understand that this situation is much more complicated than the sole "a boy wants to meet his mother" –said Hephaistion with all calm—I know here are many political complications, but Aki wants to meet Cleopatra.

- Why? Did you tell him my sister wanted to kill him? –the King turned to look at him.

- Would you tell that to a 6 years old boy? –Alexander snorted—I don't like this more than you do, but if your final word is no, then you'll have to explain this to Aki.

The King stopped pacing.

- Fine.

They fell silent.

- How was your day? –asked the General, changing the subject.

- Not bad –the King rubbed his eyes—I'll leave Mazaeus in his post, he knows the city, he has the connections to keep things functioning, even his wife is Babylonian and you know I can't claim to be a legitimate Great King without the support of the Persian aristocracy, and having Mazaeus on my side would be of great help, but…

- Let me guess, Parmelio and your father's old officers won't be happy with these news –said Hephaistion and the King sighed.

- No they won't, but I know this is the right thing to do –his beloved nodded.

- I also think you are right –Alexander didn't answer but he was very grateful knowing he had his General support.

They fell silent again, until a mischievous smile adorned Hephaistion's beautiful face.

- Aren't you forgetting something, sire?

Alexander looked at him with a blank expression.

- What? –he asked, absolutely clueless.

- So –the General cocked his head, his weight resting on his hands behind him—You conveniently forgot our deal.

Realization struck the King in that moment and his face changed completely. Of course! _The_ deal, effective immediately after they entered Babylon, and here they were. In a moment all his rage and tiredness had disappeared and now he felt a slightly tickling of excitement wondering what had Hephaistion in mind.

- I suppose you are counting this day as the first day of our deal –said the King and his beloved nodded—So…what do you want me to do? –he felt so weird asking that but at the same time he was expectant.

The General took his index finger to his lips, thinking for a moment.

- I want you to be nice with Aki about his mother –he said in a soft voice and the King looked…disappointed? Yes, that was the word.

- And…that's all? –Hephaistion frowned, what did he mean by that?

- Well, there is other thing I want but…I guess it's not possible –Alexander felt his heart beating faster.

- We have a deal, I promised to do whatever you want so just ask –his General smiled.

- Are you sure? Because I really don't think…

- By all the Gods, Phai! Just name it, what do you want?

Hephaistion brushed his hair back and saw the wall with a breath taking painting showing a forest.

- I want to spend one day with you –the King looked at him confused—I know you are extremely busy but I…—his beloved sighed—I really want to have you all for myself.

They felt silent for a moment. Alexander closed the distance between them, took his hands and kissed them with devotion, as one did in front of an altar.

- Of course, Phai –he said in a sweet loving voice—Whatever you want, but I don't think I can do it tomorrow. I gave you my word of obeying you for 3 days, but it doesn't mean they have to be consecutive…next week is fine to you?

Hephaistion laughed happily and kissed him. He felt like an idiot for feeling jealous and sad that afternoon, now he knew he would always have his "Alex" with him.

* * *

(1) Colleen McCullough. _The October Horse_, p 371 and 372

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 303

**A/N**: I just realize that I owe you a vampire chapter, I'll post it as soon as my "bloody" inspiration comes back, I promise. I apologize again for updating one chapter, but I'm really really tired -.- zzz…ZZZ…

Thanks again for reading!

( " " )

( ='o'= )

-(,,)-(,,)-


	135. Babylon Pt II

**Hello dear readers!**

Guess what? I could finish 2 chapters again (See? Reviews recharge my battery) So here they are. Thank you so much for all the alerts and constant support, you are all great ^_^

**Hello Phaisty**: I was smiling like a fool all day after reading your message, thank you, thank you and thank you –me bows—Last week I felt like dying, too tired to think correctly, and I was truly afraid to bore someone with such a "slow" chapter. Ahh! In these new chapters you are going to know why Alexander was disappointed when Hephaistion asked him to be nice with Aki ;) also I have a surprise regarding this. Well, I like to write about Hephaistion's doubts about losing his "Alex" because I have read that Alexander changed a lot after he became the Great King. But, since I don't like this, I'm planning to play a little with history ^^ You'll see in the future what I mean. I can promise you that Aki and Cyrus would be friends until the end, so don't worry. Yep, Aki is very reasonable because I always imagine him as a genius, not a common boy of 6 years old, and you'll see what's going to happen with his request of meeting his mother. Thanks again, and big hugs!

**CHAPTER 125**

_A letter from Tiberius Gracchus to his Mother Cornelia,_

_146 BC Rome_

_As for Carthage the ghost of Cato may finally rest: The city, which was as old as Roma, is now utterly destroyed […] When Alexander conquered Persia, he chose to leave the city of Babylon intact and to make it's people his subjects; for his clemency, he was exalted by gods and men. We have followed an older example, that of the merciless Greeks who sacked the city of Troy and left only ruins behind […] I pray the gods will favor what we have done to Carthage, and will grant a righteous destiny to the Roman people, who have done this fearful thing for the glory of Jupiter (1) _

**-o-o-o-**

Hephaistion couldn't believe a week had passed so fast; in a way it looked like a lifetime since the battle of Gaugamela to their arrival at Babylon, but, on the other hand, it was as if just a day before they had lay their eyes on the Ishtar gate. Alexander had told him they would only spend 5 weeks there but the General couldn't begin to imagine how was that the King planned to take his men out of the city after 5 glorious weeks living like Kings and indulging themselves in the most extravagant pleasures a man could imagine, this thanks to extremely generous bonus that King Alexander had given them all.

It would be truly a test of their discipline, because from Generals to ranking soldiers, every single one of the Macedonians were having the time of their lives, everything was there for them to take. He even had heard from Nikandros that "Babylon's professional courtesans were reinforced by countless enthusiastic amateurs, including the daughters and wives of many leading citizens"(2) At first Hephaistion thought his brother was exaggerating, but later he learned that Babylonian women were allowed to attend to men's dinner parties and parents and husbands permitted their children and wives to have sex with strangers, as long as they were paid for (3)

For what he had seen Babylon was something peculiar even within the Persian Empire, and he truly had a hard time understanding this, it was as if he let a 16 years old Achilles to have sex with whoever crossed in front of his house, but as long as he were paid it was fine…He felt sick just thinking about it, and to make things worst his brother Nikandros had several examples of this peculiar practice.

Even Hephaistion's brother, Lysanias, had an intense encounter with a very skilful courtesan 2 nights ago, celebrating his seventeenth birthday in the wildest way a boy of that age could have imagined.

- Phai it was…Awesome! –said the overexcited teenager that morning—Iolaos was the one who found this place, one of the older boys of the _Agema_ recommended it, and you have no idea, there were the most beautiful women I have ever see.

- I'm happy that you had a good time Lys, but don't waste your money and what you got of the spoils on women –said Hephaistion, lying on the couch he shared with his brother in the extraordinary garden of the palace.

- You say that because you haven't gone there –said Lysanias smiling, sitting with his legs crossed in meditation position.

_Oh crap! He is like a little Nick_ –thought the General, watching his brother with attention. He had changed a lot since he joined the army at Gordium almost 4 years ago, now Lysanias was losing the resemblance he had with Hephaistion, they still were alike, but not as much as before. In a way, one could say that finally Lysanias was becoming his own person, not only in his physical appearance but also in his behavior.

- You should go –his younger brother continued— I bet they would fuck you for free –the father side of Hephaistion wanted to exclaim "what kind of language is this?" But that was a stupid question taking into consideration that his baby brother had been exposed to his men for far too long.

- I don't think so –said the General, returning his attention to the legendary hanging gardens of King Nebuchadnezzar II. He heard that the King had ordered the construction of these gardens because his wife, Queen Amytis of Media, was homesick, missing the trees and plants of her land.

It was an incredible place, built up in tiers, reminding Hephaistion of a theatre, there were vaults on the ascending terraces and the earth had been leveled off and planted with every different kind of plants. "The artificial terraces were so thickly planted with trees that they seemed [to the Macedonians] to be a forest suspended in the air"(4) It was such a peaceful, beautiful and fresh place that the General used to spend every free moment here.

He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled, remembering Alexander's words when he found out that his beloved liked the garden so much.

- If one King constructed this place to please a woman maybe I should plant trees from Greece so you won't miss our home –had said the King.

- I am not homesick Alex, and certainly I'm not a woman to be spoiled like that –had been his answer but inside, he felt really flattered knowing his King still thought about him, even if he was so busy reorganizing the administration of the satrapy.

- Phai? Can I ask you something? –asked Lysanias a little afraid, taking him out of his thoughts.

- What is it? –asked Hephaistion absently, cocking his head, his eyes on the nearest tree.

- Do…d-do you still hate me? –the question made the General turned to see him, this was the last thing he expected. Where did that come from?

For a moment he was tempted to say "No! I never hated you" but even he knew that was a lie, and he didn't want to lie to him. The truth was that he had despised Lysanias after he knew that his own brother had slept with Alexander, they knew so little about each other at that time, he didn't understand Lysanias, and Lysanias just hated the General because he was jealous. Had resented his younger brother for a long time but…

- Not anymore –said Hephaistion at last, sitting in front of the teenager—But I must confess that I was truly angry with you Lys.

- I know, I-I was a fool…and, and… –said his brother stammering, and the General embraced him.

- Don't apologize, Lys. I'm the one who should be asking for your forgiveness –Hephaistion whispered against his hair, remembering what had his grandfather said to him once:

Don't forget that he is your brother, Phai, no matter what he did

- I'm sorry.

Lysanias embraced him so hard that the General felt his ribcage cracking, it had taken him too long to realize that Berenike had been right, Lysanias was still too young to be treated like an adult and now, that their father and grandfather were dead, it was him who had to take care of his younger brother. Of course they had an older brother, and Nikandros cared about him, Lysanias and Berenike, he had never doubted that, but his older brother was so self-centered and careless that someone else had to take the "father-roll" there.

He could hear his brother crying on his shoulder. He had been too harsh on him, but he was grateful that all their problems had ended like this, now he had a better relationship with his baby brother.

**XXX**

That day was proving to be one of the longest days in Alexander's life. He had been working since dawn, and so far he had ordered the restoration of Marduk's temple and the ziggurat, for the Babylonian's utterly delight, he received Amyntas son of Andromenes with: reinforcement from Macedonia, another group of young boys to serve as pages, and several letter's from Antipater giving an extremely long and detail report of his campaign against King Agis III of Sparta.

It was almost afternoon by the time Alexander had organized the Macedonian garrison, that was going to stay and guard the city in his absence, appointing Apollodorus of Amphipolis in command, and entrusted Asclepiodorus son of Philo with the collection of tribute.

By now, he was really bored, struggling to read Antipater's letters and his account of the disastrous campaign of the Macedonian General Zopyrion against the Scythians, who lived at the north of the kingdom. Alexander had never cared about the Scythians, he had heard many things about them, but, so far, he hadn't paid much attention and he never imagined that one day he would have to fight them.

Of course the Regent had made a supreme effort to rest importance to this defeat and enhanced the fact that he had won against Sparta. Sparta! The mighty Sparta that had scared the Persians for so many years; and Antipater gave an extremely detail account of how King Agis III had besieged Megalopolis until the Regent had arrived with the all mighty Macedonian army.

If one was to believe Antipater, then the battle of Megalopolis had been even greater than the battle of Gaugamela; the Regent had at his disposal an army of 40,000 strong, where had he found 40, 000 men after all his complains about the lack of men in fighting age? Only the Gods knew, but the point was that Antipater fought against just half this number. At the end of the day 5,300 Spartans died and even King Agis III lost his life fighting bravely on the battlefield.

Alexander yawned, not that he didn't care about what happened at his kingdom, even if, sitting at the Babylonian throne, Macedonia seem like a very tiny place so far far way, it was just that for him, after all that he had been through, this was a battle of mice. That was the problem with Antipater, Parmelio and even his own father, they couldn't see beyond their noses, their entire world was Macedonia and Greece; but for him there were no boundaries.

He bet that Antipater could never imagine what was to fight against an army of 100, 000 men…

_Sparta!_ –he thought with contempt—_What is Sparta compared to this? _

At the end he gave up, he would finish the letters that night, besides, he had an unfinished business to attend. The King left the letters on his desk and stood up, for Eumenes utterly confusion. The royal secretary had been working all morning at his side, and still had a list of pending things that require the King's personal attention.

- We'll finish this later –said Alexander, as an explanation.

- B-but sire –Eumes couldn't believe it, finish later?— We still have much to do, there is the…

- I said later, Eumenes –said the King and his secretary just pursed his lips until they looked like a thin line, but said nothing. Sadly but he was used to this, it was impossible to sit Alexander down to work on administrative issues, he should be grateful, and making sacrifices to all the Gods at Olympus, that he had stayed this long working.

- Of course, sire –said Eumenes and the King left the sumptuous study.

- Ennychus! –Alexander called one of his new pages, and the boy of 13 years old, too excited to be there and too eager to please his King, came running.

- Yes, sire.

- Have you seen my son? –Ennychus took a moment to think.

- No sire, I haven't seen him but I heard he was with the satrap –said the boy, trying to look taller than he really was.

The King frowned.

- The satrap? Which satrap? –he put the boy in troubles, he had arrived just a day before and didn't know the names of the important personalities there.

- I-I don't know for sure, sire –said Ennychus blushing and Alexander smiled at him, resting importance to the matter.

- Where is Achilles and the nameless satrap?

- Oh! On the east garden –said the page, smiling nervously— Do you want me to look for the Prince, sire?

- No, I'll go.

As things turned out, Achilles was with Mazaeus, the servants of the satrap of Babylon had a baby Cheetah of 2 months old there with a collar of jewels and a golden leash. When they saw Alexander, the servants prostrated themselves, and the satrap bowed his head.

- Dad! Dad! –Achilles ran at him, extremely excited, pointing at the Cheetah—Do you see him? The satrap said he is for me –he explained jumping.

- I heard the young Prince likes animals, your majesty –said Mazaeus through his interpreter. He had brought him to speak to Achilles when he noticed, for his utterly astonishment, that the boy spoke a fluent Persian.

_Of course he heard_ –thought the King. His Prince had the idea that the palace was some kind of animal shelter, and had rescued an alarming number of stray animals in the last week. They had now: 3 cats, 2 dogs, one bird with a broken wing, a rabbit, a goose that some Babylonian was planning to eat until Achilles saw him; he even found a lizard and Alexander was sure that if he could, he would also have a crocodile.

The King saw the feline then he saw Achilles' happy expression and started to wonder what was Hephaistion going to say about this.

- Isn't that animal dangerous? –he asked thinking that his beloved was going to interrogate him later. The only big cat to which the King was familiar was a lion, and they were pretty dangerous.

The interpreter translated and the satrap shook his head emphatically.

- Cheetahs can be tamed, Great King –said Mazaeus—They aren't as aggressive as other felines. In Egypt they trained them to hunt, some Great Kings had them as pets and they are always associated with royalty, especially in India. You can be sure that I would never endanger our Prince's life –he bowed again.

- Can I keep him? –asked Achilles, with big crystalline eyes and such a pleading voice that Alexander found himself unable to say no.

He sighed. Mazaeus was really clever; he knew Alexander loved his son as very few times the satrap had seen a King showing affection to his children, not even Darius was like this with Prince Cyrus Ochus. And this was even more impressive knowing the boy was his adopted son; so he had decided that, to keep the new Great King's favor, he should be nice with the little Prince.

- Fine, but…

But he couldn't say more, the Prince ran to where the Cheetah was and carried him with difficulty, the "kitty" was heavy, but he embraced him as if he were a big teddy bear. The feline didn't look happy, with his legs stretched to the front, eyes half closed and ears flattened sideways; for a moment the King thought he was going to attack the boy, but he did nothing.

_Well, when he grows up he is going to cause sensation going to hunt the Lion with his Cheetah instead with a faithful hound_ –thought Alexander smiling.

**XXX**

- Aki, we need to talk –said the King as soon as they left Mazeus and were on the hallway.

It was impossible to convince Achilles to leave the Cheetah behind, so the feline was walking at their side with his leash, stopping every now and then.

- About what? –asked the Prince, his eyes on the Cheetah.

- About your mother –that made Achilles turned—Your father told me you want to meet her –the boy moved his head up and down.

- Yes, can't I? –he asked.

The King sighed.

- You can, but not now –he said, remaining calm, and being "nice" to the boy—I can't let you travel alone to Epirus, it would be dangerous, besides…

- Besides, what? –Alexander saw those uneven eyes so like his own but so different at the same time. Achilles was a very loved boy, Hephaistion was a great father, and his Prince's childhood as a very happy one; sometimes he wondered how would have been his own childhood if he had had a father like his beloved.

He thought for a moment if he should tell the boy about the political complications of sending him to Macedonia. A part of him told him that Achilles was too young to understand another part told him that the Prince was an extremely intelligent boy. He thought about himself, what would have he wanted if he were Achilles? And the answer was very simple: the truth.

- Aki, you can't go to Epirus and Macedonia because of my mother –said the King slowly—My mother is the Queen and she wants to control the kingdom while I'm away.

- But Antipater is the Regent, right? –Alexander smiled, the boy paid attention.

- Yes, but she is trying to control Antipater –the King stopped and kneeled in front of the boy—If I sent you, as my son and heir to Macedonia, what do you think is going to happen?

- She would try to control me –said Achilles—Because one day I'm going to be King and if I listen to her then she won't lose her status.

- Yes, Aki –said Alexander—And your mother is probably working with her. So, I can't send you alone to Epirus, and I can't go with you –he made a pause—You would have to wait and, when you are older, I promise that you would meet your mother.

The Prince fell silent for a long moment and then he nodded. He understood this and now he was extremely curious. For the King amusement and surprise he started to ask him all kind of questions about Macedonia, his mother, Antipater and why would Cleopatra want to be Olympias' allied. Once again, Alexander saw that Achilles understood things much better than many grown up men and soon he was talking to him as if he were older.

**XXX**

Berenike knew she had to talk to Kleitos and she had wasted a lot of time already delaying this moment, finding every possible pretext for not going to talk to him: from a headache to having to take care of her children, or simply saying to herself that she was too tired. But, that evening, when Leonnatos went to train with Amyntas and knowing that Sophia would be staying with Thais until night, she went to look for the _hipparch_ with Netikerty behind her.

She walked through the crowded streets thinking that maybe she should have brought with her a servant with a torch. There was still light and she wasn't planning to stay long with Kleitos but one never knew. Also Leonnatos had told her never to go out alone without an escort or at least one of the bodyguards that their host had put at their disposal, but the last thing Berenike wanted was to have several curious eyes around her. And it didn't matter if they were servants, servants loved gossip so no, she and Netikerty should take care of themselves alone.

Babylon was such a huge city that they got lost several times, yes they should have brought at least a guide with them, but it was too late now. And almost an hour later they found the house where Kleitos was staying.

- What happened? –asked Berenike when she saw her slave walking back after talking with the steward of the house.

- The man said the _hipparch_ is not at home, ma'am –said Netikerty—Apparently he went to a brothel.

Berenike twisted her lips thinking. Her inner coward said she should go back to her house, after all she had tried to talk to him but didn't found him…but the part of her that wanted to end with this said that, if she was already here, she should looked for him.

- Did he say to which brothel he went? –Netikerty opened her eyes very surprise, surely her mistress was kidding…right? But one look at her gray eyes told her she was very serious.

The Egyptian sighed.

- I'll go to ask.

After getting lost for another half and hour they arrived to the place the steward had mentioned. It was dark already but every street was well illuminated for Berenike's relief. Even from outside they could hear rude laughs and happy drunk voices from within the building that housed one of the most popular brothels in Babylon, famous through all the Empire, if one wanted to believe what the propaganda said.

- Ma'am, are you sure about this? This is no place for a lady like you –said Netikerty, worried and scared. She had a bad feeling.

Berenike thought for a moment. She had done so many things that "a lady like her" shouldn't do that, what was another one?

- I have no choice, Nety –she said sighing—I have to talk to him.

- But we could wait, why now?

- Because I have waited long enough. Please, just go there and ask for him –Netikerty opened her eyes looking like an owl. She had never been inside a brothel and didn't like the idea; she was a decent girl.

- You don't have to look for him in every room –said Berenike reading her mind—Just…send him a message.

- All right –the Egyptian took a deep breath and went to the brothel's door, as if her mistress had asked her to jump into a pool with crocodiles. The Egyptian sighed, what would her mother say if she were still alive?

For a girl like Netikerty, around the same age of her mistress, 23 years old, who had never been in such place, the sight she found inside the luxurious house was truly shocking. The reception room was spacious but so full with furniture, cushions, soft and colorful fabrics hanging from the ceiling, painting and statues, that it looked very small. She saw a very beautiful, and half naked, woman running and laughing with a Macedonian behind her.

The Egyptian blushed savagely, keeping her eyes on the floor, until she found the owner of the place. A middle age Babylonian with scarce hair, a nose that look like a small ball, and a big smile. He looked immensely happy knowing that, by the end of the month, he would be rich beyond all his expectations.

- E-e-e-excuse me, sir –said Netikerty in Greek and the man turned to look at her, making his numerous jewels tinkle.

- Who are you? –he frowned, caressing his beard. His Greek was worst than Xsayarsa, which was to say a lot, but she could understand him—No, no, no, don't tell me, you came looking to work here, didn't you? Well, it's your lucky day, I need more girls but you look a little skinny –the man pursed his lips—Take off your cloths and we'll see.

Netikerty looked horrified and went pale. She was very young when Amyntor had bought her at the slave market and she had been treated with respect, never in her entire life she had heard such proposal. She knew she was blessed, her mistress was a kind woman that had never beat her and always treated her like a friend, and was exactly for this that Netikerty was ready to do anything for Berenike.

- No sir, I-I am sorry –she stammered again— I-I'm looking for a man.

- You have to be more specific –said the man impatiently.

_Right_ –Netikerty took a deep breath.

- I have an urgent message for the _hipparch_ Kleitos son of Dropides…They called him _Melas_ Kleitos, sir –said the Egyptian and the man thought for a moment pulling his black beard.

He knew who was Kleitos, he was one of his best customers, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to bother him with a slave girl.

- Who is looking for him?

_Good question_ –thought Netikerty. She knew that, if Kleitos knew Berenike was looking for him, he would come immediately, but she couldn't mention her mistress name in a place like this. Oh, the gossip!

- I want to speak to him, sir –she said determined—The person who sent me is very important and very impatience.

- I'm not letting you in without a name, girl –said the man angry.

_What now?_ –thought the Egyptian.

- My master, General Hephaistion son of Amyntor is looking for him... and is urgent –Netikerty lied with such ease that it scared her.

The man raised his eyebrows. Of course he knew that name, in a business like this one always had to know the names of the people who mattered in the city and he had done his homework. All Babylon knew who was Hephaistion, and also that he was the new sovereign's favorite.

- Of course, of course…I'll take you to him myself –said the man in a sweet voice that took the Egyptian by surprised. He looked like a completely different person.

The man took her through the hallways of the house, and Netikerty blushed savagely hearing all the moans, panting, sighs, groans, shouts and screams…she had heard her mistress making love with her husband, and sometimes master Nikandros or other slaves around the camp, but never something like this. It was like walking in the middle of an orgy.

And she was so concentrated looking at the floor that never noticed when Perdikkas saw her; the _taxiarch_ was on his way out with a very tipsy Meleager, who kept laughing without reason, after spending the entire afternoon there. The Egyptian caught his attention immediately, after all, what was Berenike's slave doing in a place like this? But soon his eyes were drawn to a very tall and beautiful Ethiopian that walked at their side smiling.

Finally, they found Kleitos, on the hallway with a beautiful Babylonian girl of long black hair, around the age of Netikerty, completely naked against the wall, her face blushed and moaning softly.

_What now? _–thought the extremely nervous Egyptian.

- Em…excuse me…sir… —said a very embarrassed Netikerty.

Kleitos turned to look at her, he was naked from the waist up, his powerful abdomen of undulating muscles glittering with sweat completely expose to her. Now the Egyptian had a very good idea of why her mistress had fallen for him, he had a great body. The _hipparch_ didn't recognize her and saw the slave a little irritated.

- What? –he asked rudely, almost barking, and making her jumped.

Netikerty turned to look at the owner, still standing at her side. It was clear that he wasn't planning to go, what was she going to do now? Certainly not to mention that she was sent not by the beautiful General but by his sister.

- I…have an urgent message for you…sir –she said, trying not to look at the Babylonian's big breasts—From… —the man was still there, she would have to keep lying—From General Hephaistion, sir.

Now she had Kleitos complete attention.

- What? –what on earth could Hephaistion possibly want with him? Netikerty saw her feet, founding them fascinating.

- He-he wants to see you at once, sir –said the Egyptian—It's urgent.

Kleitos snorted. He had only spoken to Hephaistion on duty, rarely on a more personal level, and if the General was looking for him at that hour then something really bad must had happened.

- Tell him I'll go to the palace as soon as I can –he said at last.

- But sir –Netikerty interrupted him when he was about to kiss the Babylonian—He is…em…he is waiting for you outside.

Kleitos turned so quickly to see her that he scared the slave, again.

- Outside? Here?

Netikerty tried her best to stop shaking and just nodded. She had never said so many lies before and was very nervous. The _hipparch_ hit his head against the wall.

_Hephaistion wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important_ –he thought.

- Fine, take me to him.

* * *

(1) Steven Saylor. _Roma: The Novel of Ancient Rome_, p 405

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 303

(3) Quintus Curtius

(4) Robin Lane Fox. _Alexander the Great_, p 255


	136. Babylon Pt III

**CHAPTER 126**

_Between Gaius Julius Caear and Lucius Pinarius_

_44 BC Rome_

"_No such empire has ever existed before; even Alexander's empire was not as far-flung. And of course, upon his death, the lands Alexander conquered did not remain unified but were divided among his heirs, with a great deal of confusion and bloodshed. Alexander's general Ptolemy did the best, when he took Egypt; Queen Cleopatra is his direct descendent. But what will happen to Roma's empire when I die, Lucius? Will it be a single kingdom with a single ruler? Will it be carefully divided into many kingdoms, all closely allied? Or will it be splintered into rival kingdoms? (1)_

**-o-o-o-**

Kleitos was still grumbling angrily when they reached the street. He swore he would kill Hephaistion if this wasn't important, who the hell came in the middle of the night looking for him at a brother? He turned to look at Netikerty and nodded slowly, a beautiful girl no doubt the General had good taste, but he had no idea that he liked them so skinny.

As soon as the night's cold air hit the Egyptian's face she started to thank mother Isis. She felt better now, leaving behind that…place, and once again she thanked all her Gods for blessing her with a decent family like her mistress'…If only her mistress stop being so reckless.

- Where is he? –asked Kleitos in a foul mood, turning his head to both sides of the street.

- There! –when the _hipparch_ turned, following the Egyptian's finger, he found Berenike, sitting on the steps of a house nearby the brothel.

He stopped and all his anger disappeared. Kleitos had always thought that Berenike was very beautiful but now, watching her there, with her blue-black hair falling over her shoulders and her face paled in the darkness, he thought she was a goddess. Berenike stood up, her stomach was huge, but that somehow made her looked sweet, fragile and innocent, increasing her allurement.

- Joy to you! –Berenike spoke first not knowing what else to say—I'm sorry if I interrupted something, but I really need to talk to you.

- Of course –he sat at her side and Netikerty disappeared, to give them privacy.

**XXX**

Leonnatos came back with Amyntas after a very long afternoon training. He only wished to take a bath and lay at his wife's side, enjoying a peaceful night when he was told that Berenike had gone to the palace. He didn't thought it was something out of the ordinary, after all his brother and nephew were there, but since it was late, and he didn't trusted the hundreds of soldiers wandering through the city at those hours with too much money and very few restrain, he decided to look for his wife and escort her back home.

Leonnatos couldn't be more grateful with Alexander for letting them stay at Babylon. Finally his family could rest after years traveling with the baggage train and the camp followers; he had heard that after Babylon they would stop at Susa, another big and rich city, and he had welcomed this news with a big smile.

Before he noticed he had reached the palace surroundings, he could see several guards around the place, Macedonian guards of course, and he was heading inside when someone shouted his name.

- Leon! –it was Perdikkas, a very tipsy Perdikkas followed by a no less tipsy Meleager—Leon, you dog! Why you didn't tell us you were going to the brothel?

Leonnatos looked at them with a blank expression.

- I was going to ask if you were drunk, but that's a little too obvious –both _taxiarchs _laughed like idiots.

- No, no –Perdikkas took a deep breath, swaying slightly from side to side—I mean, why did you send Nety to the brothel?

- Nety? –what was Perdikkas talking about?—Nety, my wife's Nety?

- Yes, I saw her at the brother when we were leaving –his friend explained—I supposed you have sent her there…Or what? You need money now and and sent your slave to work there? –Meleager laughed, celebrating his joke.

- Why would I…? Are you sure? –now Leonnatos was intrigued.

- Yes, I'm not that drunk –Perdikkas defended himself, shaking his index before his eyes.

_There he has a point_ –thought Leonnatos; he had seen Perdikkas really drunk and comparing that Perdikkas to this one, his friend was sober. But, why would be Netikerty at a brothel? She was with his wife according to the servants of the house, but his wife was at the palace, right? He had a hunch, and that hunch was the one that made him ask…

- Which brothel?

He had always trusted Berenike but he knew something was wrong with her for sometime now, at first Leonnatos thought it was because of her pregnancy but now he wasn't that sure. His inner cricket told him it would be a good idea to go to the brothel and so he did.

**XXX**

- You wanted to see me, _Peris_? –asked Xsayarsa, arriving at Hephaistion's room.

He was as happy as the General had never seen him before, dressed in magnificent cloths, his hair perfectly combed, and wearing all his jewels and make up. Clearly the city was a better environment for him than a military camp, and not only that, he had been able to meet again with his friends and other eunuchs who had stayed behind at the palace.

There was nothing as good long hours of gossip to make Xsayarsa feel better.

- Yes, I need to talk to you –the General showed him a chair at his side and the eunuch sat down—By the way, you look great Yarsa –he said to gain time while he arranged his thoughts.

- I look great? –Xsayarsa raised an eyebrow—I always look great, just on special occasions I look dashing –he said in his horrible Greek—Besides I like Babylon, here you can find absolutely everything you can imagine, I had a great time here when I was younger. Once I remember coming with the Great King Artaxerxes Ochus and…

- Yarsa, I'm sure it's a very interesting story but I called you because, I…er…need your help –said Hephaistion a little nervous, catching the eunuch attention.

- Oh! Well, well –Xsayarsa leaned back on his chair with air of self-sufficiency. The General was starting to regret this—What do you need? Because I don't have to remind you that I was the provider of his previous majesty, and I assure you, I can get ANYTHING you want, especially here.

_Definitely this wasn't a good idea, but…I'm already here so…what the hell?_ –thought Hephaistion.

- I made a bet with Alexander –he said, going straight to the point—I won and now he is going to do whatever I want for 2 days.

The General made an effort to not laugh when he saw the eunuch expression of utterly astonishment. Hephaistion was sure that, if he had said to the Persian that cows could fly, he wouldn't have been this surprised.

- You…really? But _Peris_, do you have any idea of what this means? The Barbarian King is now the Great King…You-you can ask for ANYTHING! –exclaimed Xsayarsa with his high-pitched voice. His head spinning with all the things that the General, HIS patron, could ask, he had heard stories of Great King who had given wonderful gifts to their favorites, but this? He was going to faint.

- Yarsa, don't get too excited, I'm not going to ask for half of the kingdom or something like that, but…—Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out—The first thing I asked was for Alexander to be nice with Aki and he….He looked disappointed –the eunuch smiled, in that particular way that said "I know something that you don't"— I think he was expecting me to ask for something more, but I don't have a clue of what to ask for him.

The Persian took a moment to think this, gathering all the information he had about Alexander, what Hephaistion said and what he had observed. He was good at this, knowing what people wanted and was determined to sever his patron in the best way he could.

- Mm…Your problem is that you are too noble –said Xsayarsa at last, like a doctor giving a diagnosis—But for what I have seen of the Barbarian King I may have an idea of what he wants.

- Really? –the General wasn't too sure about this, but he was willing to hear what the eunuch had to say.

_Better than nothing_ –he thought.

- Let's pretend for a moment that you are the Barbarian King and he is your General –said Xsayarsa and Hephaistion smiled, it was a curious idea—You are the wise and diplomat King and he is your brilliant General, conquering lands for you, always faithful, madly in love with his King, and eager to please you. What would you ask for him?

- I don't know –Hephaistion threw his hand in the air.

- Don't give me that crap, _Peris_ –said the eunuch, frowning, but when he noticed he was doing this, he relax his face and rubbed his forehead—No, no, no I can't afford more wrinkles on my beautiful face –the General blinked in utterly confusion— Oh Ahura Mazda, give patience! –he raised his eyes and hands to the sky—Think! Have you ever imagine him dress in a particular way? Or doing something you have always wanted him to do?

- I don't have time to be thinking in…—he stopped abruptly. It was as if the eunuch had lit a light inside his head, and a mischievous smile curved his lips— You know, I think now I have an idea of what to do.

- Really?

- Oh, yes, but I'll need your help –now it was Xsayarsa's turn to blink in confusion—And Kyros too.

- What are you thinking? –asked the eunuch intrigued.

- You'll see soon enough, tomorrow is the day Alexander promised he is going to spend with me –Hephaistion explained—So, we don't have much time. I'll need you to fetch some things for me and I need them ready in the morning.

- No problem, just name them –the General was going to open his mouth when the door opened and Achilles appeared.

- Daddy, daddy, guess what? I have a new pet –said the overexcited boy.

_Not again_ –thought Hephaistion, and judging by Xsayarsa' expression he was thinking the same thing.

- What is it now? A stray goat? Or did you rescue an ostrich before the cooks prepare him for our meal? –but his answer appeared behind his son, and he saw without believing his eyes a baby Cheetah, who didn't look too happy after spending all day with an boy in a happiness rampage—Where did you get that? –the General stood up and walked to him.

- The satrap Mazaeus gave him to me…Dad said I can keep him –Achilles added quickly when he saw his father frowning.

- He said that, didn't he? –Hephaistion sighed and one look to his son's eyes told him that now it was impossible to take the Cheetah away—Fine, whatever, but isn't he dangerous?

- Dad asked the same thing and the satrap said he is trained –the Prince explained, but his father didn't look convinced—I ask professor Bahman to help me to find a name, and he also told me that the only big cats you can tame are Cheetahs and Pumas.

- _Peris_, if I may say something –said Xsayarsa, walking towards them—I have seen Great Kings and Persian nobles with Cheetahs as pets, they just have to be trained and they are not very dangerous.

- Not very dangerous? –he didn't like this but there was nothing to do now. Hephaistion looked at the Cheetah, the feline yawned and rested his head on his front legs.

He truly hoped he was trained or he would kill Mazaeus with his bare hands.

**XXX**

Outside the brothel a heavy silence fell upon Kleitos and Berenike. A very long and uncomfortable silence, where the only sounds they could hear were the ones coming from the pleasure house, voices from inside the nearby houses or the occasional cricket.

- So, how are you? Besides huge –said Kleitos at last, making her smile.

- I would like to say fine, but I'm not –Berenike sighed—Listen, I…I don't know how to say this but…I'm sorry –now the _hipparch_ was confused—I have been avoiding you and that's not right.

- Why are you here? –asked the always direct _hipparch_.

- I came here to tell you that…—she pressed her hands together on her lap—I won't see you anymore, not like you want. I'm sorry, but…I love Leon and this not fair to him, he is always so sweet and I…I'm a horrible wife –she made a pause, still not looking at him—I like you…a lot –she blushed— But I don't love you and I think its time that I stop doing what I want and I do what I must –she lifted her head to look at him—I know you don't believe me, but I have this…hunch that Leon is the father of my child, don't ask me how, I just know, but…

- But what if he is not? –Kleitos interrupted her and Berenike held his gaze.

- Why don't you ask me what you really want? –she challenged him. She knew what he wanted but was tired of pretend that she didn't know about his feelings.

- Fair enough –the _hipparch_ rested his elbow on his thighs— If you have my child I want to marry you –she shook her head.

- I can't.

- Why not? I'll provide you –he said with an intensity that took her aback—I don't want to change you, and as I said once, I won't ask for you to be a "perfect" wife. Do you want to serve in the army as an archer? Its fine with me. Do you want to have more freedom, do as you like? You could do whatever you want. I don't want to be your father, Eni.

That was what Berenike would have loved to hear from Leonnatos' lips, not from Kleitos.

- And what about my children? –asked Berenike very serious—Do you truly think I can marry you and forget about my children? –the _hipparch_ said nothing—This is more complicated than you think. What would my mom say? My brothers?

Kleitos took her hands suddenly and held her gaze.

- Forget about everything else, if Leonnatos didn't exist, would you marry me?

- No –she said calmly—Kleitos think what you are asking me. You are the worst husband a woman could ask for: you drink more than the average which is to say a lot, gamble more than what is reasonable, you are a womanizer, you are almost 20 years older than me…and I don't love you.

- But you could learn to –even the _hipparch_ knew that was going to far, he had never begged a woman and wouldn't start now. They both fell silent. Berenike wanted to disappear, things had gone too far and only now she understood the severity of her actions.

- I…

- Fine, do as you want –Kleitos released her hands and stood up. He didn't say good-bye, not even looked at her one last time, and left her alone on the stairs.

_It was better this way_ –thought Berenike, but she didn't feel better. She knew the _hipparch_ loved her, even if she didn't want to believe it at first, after all Kleitos looked like the kind of man that only loved himself, and she had played with him—_I'm a horrible person, Alexander should put me in jail. _

Netikerty came and helped her to stand up.

- How are you? –asked the Egyptian concerned.

- Don't ask me now –her mistress took her arm—I'll tell you everything tomorrow.

Netikerty nodded and they walked back home. It was pretty late, but in those moments the only thing in Berenike's mind was her conversation with Kleitos, she didn't pay attention to the city or the possible dangers that 2 women alone in the dark could encounter, and certainly didn't think in what to say when she arrived home at that hour, the _hipparch's_ words were still echoing in her head when...

- When were you planning to tell me that you have slept with Kleitos? –Berenike felt her heart was going to stop when she turned and found Leonnatos standing there, hidden in the shadows just paces from where she had been talking to the _hipparch_.

It was too much and she passed out.

**XXX**

When Berenike started to wake up she thought she had been dreaming, a nightmare where Leonnatos found out about her affair with Kleitos. But, when she opened her eyes, finding herself lying on a bed and her husband sitting at her side with such a serious expression on his face, as if someone had died, she knew it wasn't a dream.

- How are you feeling? –asked Leonnatos in a tone of voice that chilled her blood.

- F-fine…Leon I…—but her husband raised his hand to stop her.

- Berenike, I have been extremely patient with you –he said in a cold calm that scared her—I'm not saying I'm the perfect husband but so far I have always tried to please you.

- I know Leon, I know –she sat—And you have been wonderful to me.

- And yet you slept with my superior officer –Leonnatos held her gaze.

She felt a knot in her throat.

- Leon –her voice trembled— That was a mistake…

- I know, I heard your entire conversation –he interrupted Berenike, and for a moment his wife didn't know if that was good or bad—And all that crap that you love me but you don't know if that child is mine.

- It's yours…

- ENOUGH! –shouted Leonnatos, making her cry—I want you out of this house tomorrow morning, is that clear? –she looked at him with big crystalline and pleading eyes, she looked like a woman sentenced to death, all the color left her face; it was as if Leonnatos had said that he would strangle her next morning.

- But…

But before she could say another word Leonnatos was out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Berenike embraced her pillow and cried as she had never cried before, as if her heart were falling apart. Why hadn't she listened to Netikerty? Why had she slept with Kleitos? Why this had to happen to her? What was she going to do now? Netikerty came running when she heard her mistress crying, and she sat at her side embracing her, having a good idea of what had happened.

The Egyptian also wanted to cry, and asked herself the same question: what were they going to do now?

**XXX**

Alexander woke up next day and as soon as his eyes focus and saw that was lying in the magnificent bedroom of the Great King, he smiled. He couldn't get tired of this, remembering that after all those years of hardships, his money problems, the criticism of his most senior officers, the battles, the lack of supplies…After all he had fulfilled his dream… Well, almost because, as long as Darius was on the run, he couldn't be considered the legitimate Great King.

This campaign was far from over but now many, if not all, of his initial problems had ended. He was the richest man of the known world, he was the undefeated General, the invincible conqueror and could do whatever he wanted.

Someone called at his door, taking him out of his thoughts, and a page appeared. Even if the King had now at his disposal the hundreds of servants in the palace, he kept his pages. Sometimes this cause a little confusion, the boys didn't know the place, and used to see the Persian as _their_ servants, after all they came from the Macedonian aristocracy and the Persians were barbarians. But so far the King had done nothing, he had more important things to attend.

- I'm sorry to disturb you, sire –said Ennychus, approaching him—But a eunuch wants to see you.

- A eunuch? –Alexander sat, yawning.

- Yes, sire. He says that General Hephaistion sent him –and then the King remembered that this was the day he had agreed to spend with his beloved, doing ANYTHING he wanted. He smiled.

- Let him in –the page bowed and after a few moments Xsayarsa appeared, looking impressive in colorful clothes.

The eunuch kneeled and waited to the King to speak first.

- Yarsa, what does General Hephaistion wish? –he asked amused.

- Your majesty, the General sends you this –he handed Alexander a small piece of parchment.

_Alexander,_

_I'm sure you remember that today is "my" day, so I'm making the most of it. Yarsa has instructions to prepare you as I want. Don't complain. I'll see you at breakfast._

_Hephaistion._

The King laughed truly amused.

- So, he wants me to dress especially for him –he said folding the note.

- Not quite, your mightiness –said Xsayarsa, his eyes on the floor.

- What do you mean? –asked the King intrigued.

- The General wants me to…–the eunuch was nervous and didn't know how to explain what Hephaistion had told him. In what moment had he agreed to this? What if the King got angry? Oh, he could lose his precious head.

- Speak freely, Yarsa –Alexander reassured him—What did Phai say? Exactly.

Xsayarsa took a deep breath.

- Have the General ever told his majesty about the time when I had to prepare him to dine with the Great King Darius? –he asked and Alexander nodded.

- Yes, he told me –and he also remembered how beautiful Hephaistion looked…except for the fact that he had cut his hair.

- Well, the General wants me to do exactly that…to your majesty –the King laughed.

- Really? So, he wants you to prepare me? And all that crap? –this was the last thing Alexander would have expected, but he liked surprises.

- Yes, your divinity –said a very serious Xsayarsa—And the General also chose your cloths.

_This is going to be fun_ –thought the King; this side of his beloved was really exciting.

But soon Alexander learned that, to be in the hands of Xsayarsa, wasn't exactly "fun" and Xsayarsa learned that Hephaistion was an obedient and docile young man compared to the King. Alexander complained about everything, and his hair was far from being the cascade of silk that was Hephaistion's, it was so long and so fluffy that it looked like a lion's mane.

Soon, the eunuch lost his patience, forgot who was Alexander and hit him on the head with a brush to make him stand still.

- The General told me to cut your hair, and that's what I'm doing, so stop complaining –said Xsayarsa, when he remembered to whom he was talking—Your majesty –he added quickly.

- Fine, I just don't know what's wrong with my hair, its just hair –Alexander crossed his arms over his chest and the eunuch saw him as if he had swallowed a rock.

- What's wrong with…? EVERYTHING! If it were for me I'll cut it all! ALL! –exclaimed Xsayarsa hysterically—It's horrible! The dogs of the princesses look better than you…your majesty.

- You have some mouth –said the King, for the first time noticing this. Usually the eunuch was very different in front of him, but after an hour his true self had emerged.

- I apologize, your majesty –he said looking for his scissors.

- No, no, don't be. After all it was Phai the one who asked you to do this –said Alexander—Did he tell you why?

- Yes, apparently your majesty lost a bet –said the eunuch cutting his hair.

- Yes…I wonder, what else has Phai planned? –the Persian had to make an effort and not smile. He did know what his patron had planned.

Xsayarsa also made him wear that unhealthy green mask he had used on Hephaistion's face, ignoring his protests; he called the manicurist, and the masseuse, but the worst part was when the eunuch pluck his eyebrows, saying that such a delicate person as he couldn't serve someone with eyebrows like that.

- Ouch!

- You know your majesty? I heard a lot of things about your bravery and so on, but right now I'm having my doubts –said the eunuch working on his face.

- That hurts! –the King complained and Xsayarsa stopped to watch him, like an adult does with a particularly nasty kid.

- Really? And those wounds on your shoulder and thigh that you received while besieging Gaza didn't hurt? –the Persian questioned him.

- That was different –said Alexander rubbing his eyebrows.

The eunuch twisted his lips and shook his head.

- Yeah, sure –Xsayarsa kept working on him—You know, your majesty? The previous King was very careful with his physical appearance.

- And thanks to be spending more time in front of the mirror than in front of his army, I am now the Great King –the eunuch said nothing.

By the time his torture had ended it was almost noon. A terrified Kyros told the King that Hephaistion was waiting for him at the hanging gardens and escorted the sovereign there. Alexander smiled; his beloved surely had planned this carefully. He was still feeling weird after all that Xsayarsa had done to him, but he couldn't stop smiling and shaking her head seeing that Hephaistion had chosen for him a blood-red chiton, the General's favorite color.

_Let's see what more has Phai planned_ –thought the King reaching the hanging gardens.

He stopped abruptly when he found his beloved lying on a magnificent couch with cushions embroidery in gold and jewels, the legs of the couch carved to resemble the powerful paws of a lion. But the beauty of the couch was nothing compared with Hephaistion, he looked like an oriental King, dressed with clothes of expensive and fine fabrics, his hair combed in a couple of thin braids adorned with small oval jewels of Lapis Lazuli. He was wearing a blue chition, well…it looked like a chiton but someone had gave it a peculiar touch, adorned also with Persian fabrics and cloths.

The General wasn't dressed like a Greek or Macedonian, and neither like a Persian, but he looked astonishing. Apparently, Xsayarsa had had a lot of work that morning. Hephaistion smiled when he saw the King's expression, almost opening his mouth and drooling.

- Yarsa did quite a job with you –he said, waking Alexander up.

- You have everything planned, didn't you? –the King walked to his beloved, but the General didn't let him sit—Why are you dressed like that?

- Why? You don't like it? –Hephaistion asked with feign innocence. He straightened himself, and crossed his leg, resting the ankle on his knee and letting him see that he had golden band around his thigh. The King felt his face burning.

- I never said that –the General smiled again.

- Let's play something –said Hephaistion, catching his attention—You have to obey me today and tomorrow, right?

- Right –Alexander nodded, making an effort to stop looking at his beloved's legs.

- Well, lets pretend that I'm the King –Alexander smiled amused.

- All right, and I am what? Your personal slave? –he wanted to know.

- Mm, no. You are my best General –now the King laughed.

- That's not going to work.

- Why not?

- Phai, I'm suppose to be doing everything you want, what makes you think that, if I'm your General, that compels me to obey you? –Alexander crossed his arms—I mean, you don't obey me.

- You are exaggerating –said Hephaistion, frowning.

- Am I? Lets see –the King listed with his fingers—You went to Darius' camp as a spy…

- That was to help you –the General defended himself.

- You went to Mazeus' camp and almost got yourself killed when you knew that I wouldn't approve –Alexander continued.

- I was building your bridges –said a very serious Hephaistion.

- The point is, my beautiful King, that you don't obey me –said the blond enunciating and his beloved snorted.

- Fine. Let's pretend that you are an extremely obedient General –said Hephaistion.

- All right…How am I supposed to call you? –Alexander was having the time of his life—Sire, majesty?

- My lord –the King laughed.

- You are enjoying yourself, aren't you?

- What do you think? –answered his beloved in a mischievous tone.

- So…My lord, why can't I sit down? –said the King—I'm hungry.

- I know, but I have something for you first –said Hephaistion looking for something at his side.

* * *

(1) Steven Saylor. _Roma: The Novel of Ancient Rome_, p 504

**A/N**: Please! Don't hit me! I couldn't finish another chapter, I did my best effort I swear, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait to know what happened. Don't forget my review! =^^=


	137. Babylon Pt IV

**Hello dear readers, **

Oh. My. God! I don't have enough words to thank you all for your support and understanding, really you are the best ^_^ –me bows—I still don't have a new power adapter, but my best friend, Gaby, lent me her Mac so I could keep writing. I still don't know if next Wednesday I'll be able to post a new chapter but I'll try.

**Dear Phaisty**: Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm fine, thank you. Yes, my power adapter fried and the plastic cover of the wire melted with sparks and all of that. I was pretty scared but at least my Mac is fine. I'm very happy to know you like the last chapters and Nety's little adventure at the brothel =^^= Poor Eni, she is going to have a lot of problems, but you'll see later what is going to happen. Oh! Yes, I also think that Aki is quite adorable when he behaves like a grown up, and again what is going to happen with his mom will have to wait a little. Funny that you mention Antigone, I was thinking about her not long ago…I'll what I can do with her ^^ Thanks again, and tons of hugs.

**A/N: **Warning, this is not only an **–M–** Chapter, but also a chapter in which I took advantage of Alexander =^^= So, if you don't agree with the idea of having a cute and kind of "submissive" Alexander, then I strongly suggest that you DON'T read this. If you don't like to have Alexander under a strong and dominate Hephaistion, please leave.

**CHAPTER 127**

_Between Kaeso and Decius_

_321 BC Rome_

"_I believe that roads this fine will some day run all up and down Italy, and far beyond –as far as any Roman dares to travel. From the Pillars of Hercules to the banks of the Euxine Sea, people will say 'Here runs a Roman road!' " Decius laughed. "You know what Appius Claudius once said to me? 'Alexander conquered half the world with his army, but can you imagine what he might have done, if only the Greeks knew how to built a Roman road' "(1)_

**-o-o-o-**

Hephaistion took his time as if he were alone without a very excited and gorgeous blond standing in front of him, and looked for a small bottle at his side, carefully hidden among the cushions of his couch. Alexander followed every movement with curiosity, wondering what he was planning as several ideas flew inside his head; his powerful imagination could evoke a thousand different possibilities of what his future was holding for him, knowing how his beloved always surprised him. The General was the only person on the planet who always did the last thing he was expecting, impossible to read, impossible to guess what was hidden inside that beautiful head.

- Kneel over me –asked the General, holding his gaze and lifting his chin proudly, like a true King. His voice was strong but, at the same time, soft like a whisper; he wasn't asking, he was ordering as he used to do with the members of the _Agema_, not expecting, knowing that his wishes would be obeyed—With your knees at each side of me.

Alexander nodded and did as he was told, still holding his mysterious dark gray eyes with that ring of smoke around them. So beautiful and so dangerous, his siblings could have eyes like him but not the same, never the same; neither Berenike's nor Lysanias' eyes held so many secrets hidden, saying too much with too little. He could be Hephaistion's slave for 2 days, but his spirit was too strong to behave like a shy boy in front of his master, and he too lifted his chin proudly.

The King felt the soft fabrics of Hephaistion's cloths brushing his inner thighs, like a lover's caress, and a hot tickling ran through his body making the heat to concentrate between his legs. He broke the eye contact, he didn't want to show his General the desire lurking in his uneven eyes; he didn't want to let him know how much his little game was arousing every fiber of his body. He was too proud for that, even in this situation.

Alexander found two colorful birds flying in circles near them, singing a beautiful tune, before stopping on a nearby tree to clean their wings with the help of their beaks, so oblivious to what they were doing on the couch a few paces from them. The King felt the General's long fingers, strangely cold against his hot skin, sliding through his legs all the way up, the muscles of his legs tightened under his touch, making his beloved smiled.

- Relax, I'm not going to bite you…yet –the General teased him, his voice a little hoarse, full with silent promises of what he would do to him.

Hephaistion lifted his eyes, but not his head, to look at him through the thin locks of his gold-bronze hair. He bit his lower lip, half smiling, remembering how much he had always wanted this, to be Alexander's master, if only for a few moments, away from his army, his subjects, his obligation, away from everything. In this moment, the King was only his and that was a thought that had him twisted with pleasure. He had to summon all his self-restrain not to kiss and touch Alexander as his body wanted, as his entire being screamed.

He had a plan and he was going to follow it.

The General slid his hands under Alexander's loincloth, reaching the soft skin of his butt, rubbing his open palms up and down, watching closely the King's expression. He could tell Alexander's body was as aroused as him own, even if the King was trying with all his might to look as if his beloved's caresses didn't mean a thing to him, as if he were truly the God his men thought he was, beyond carnal needs and beyond good and evil. But Hephaistion knew better.

- Tell me something, Alex, and I want the truth –he purred the words, while his hand kept touching him, taking off the wretched loincloth—What is what you have always wanted to do to me? –the question took the King by surprise, the look in his uneven eyes were like the man who had been caught in the middle of doing something inappropriate, and that didn't pass unnoticed for Hephaistion.

- What do you mean? –Alexander jumped when he felt one of his beloved's fingers inside him, finally breaking his aura of cold detachment to make him feel again like a mere mortal. It had been a while since the last time he let his General had him; and, in a way, he had been expecting this, even wishing that Hephaistion would take him, but this took the Great King with his guard down.

- I mean that –Hephaistion cocked his head, and a thin lock got trapped between his lips, raising Alexander's blood-read chiton with one hand to see just how much was the King enjoying this—What is that you want me to do but you don't dare to ask?

Alexander felt his face burning, but he didn't know if it was for the peculiar question or the playful fingers of his General, lingering inside him with the ease that the oil gave them. He knew the answer to that question, something he hadn't dare to speak aloud, something that only lived in his darkest dreams and the loneliness of his soul, and the sole idea of it made his treacherous body shiver.

- Why do I have the feeling that you do have something in mind? –Hephaistion kissed his exposed abdomen, flat and strong taking care in not touching the King's manhood.

Alexander settled his eyes on the trees in front of him, feeling his entire body burning; he took a deep breath, trying to calm the savage beating of his heart and to regain control over his body…at least a little, because every time his beloved touched him he felt his entire body melting under powerful waves of pleasure. He took the General by the shoulders, needing to cling to something, fearing that at any moment, all his coherent thoughts would abandon him.

- I have…–a soft moan interrupted his words—I know what would I ask for you…—he shivered and took Hephaistion with force, almost burying his finger in his shoulders.

- What is it? –the King bent forward and whispered something in his ear.

The General first looked comically confused, then surprise opening his eyes, round and big and coins, and finally he smiled, suppressing the urge to shake his head and laugh amuse. This was truly the last thing he would have thought.

_But I should have imagine something like this after that night when I almost kiss Nick_ –he thought, recovering quickly from the impression of hearing what was his King's most hidden fantasy.

- Very interesting indeed –he whispered, hidden his real thoughts.

- And what about you? –Alexander wanted to know, almost demanding an answer.

- You lost your chance to ask when you lost that bet –Hephaistion reminded him, kissing his abdomen again.

- You are not fair –the King complained, and hardly suppressed a moan when felt another finger exploring and stretching him.

- The bet was your idea –whispered the General, hitting his oversensitive skin with his breath and Alexander cursed. He cursed his bad luck, his idea of the bet and wonderful way in which his beloved made him feel him…maybe he was going crazy. He loved how everything Hephaistion was doing, but didn't like to feel that he wasn't in control of the situation…or, was he enjoying this exactly for that? Because he had no control over Hephaistion?

Soon, the King forgot what he was thinking, and the General's dark gray eyes shone with mischief when he found that particular spot that made Alexander's body to melt. This time the all mighty Great King couldn't suppress the long and needy moan that escape through his lips. Alexander felt his legs trembling when Hephaistion rubbed it over and over again just for the sheer pleasure of watching that rapture expression on the King's face.

It was too much. Alexander rested his forehead on his General's shoulder, breathing heavily, his legs trembling and his heart pounded so hard against his chest that he was sure that the General could hear it. The King's body felt strange, hypersensitive against his cloths, burning in desire unable to do something more besides feeling. Even if he didn't want to admit it, now he was Hephaistion's slave. His beloved could have stabbed him in that moment and he wouldn't have done a thing to defend himself, he only wanted to feel.

Then the General's fingers left him without further explanation, making him feel empty and cold, it was almost as bad as if someone had taken the food from his mouth when he was starving…but this was worst.

- Now we can eat breakfast –said the General as if nothing had happened. Alexander lifted his head, and saw him through narrowed eyes, seriously considering the possibility that his beloved had lost his mind.

- You are not… planning to leave me like this… Aren't you? –asked the King panting, but the smile on his beloved's face told him everything—Why…did you…do this then…?

Hephaistion kissed his chest over the fabric, letting the soft fabric of the chiton fell, covering him again, and he rested his weight on his hands behind him. Alexander dropped on his lap; he didn't think his legs would support him any longer, and was still fighting to regain the control over his body, trying to process what had just happened. All his hormones were running in circles crashing against each other in the middle of mayhem, he had been so close… The General bit his lip with force, wishing the King hadn't done this; it was a serious attack against his self-control to have him sitting over him, and that could ruin his plans.

- I would love to tell you that I was only teasing you, but no –he said with all the calm he could muster in that moment—I want to have you ready.

- Ready for what? –the King understood even less. Oh, he was dying to feel his beloved's skin against him own, all his body was screaming for him, and that made him rocked his hips involuntarily over the General, slowly and rhythmically. He didn't stop to think if in that moment he was more like a needy teenager or a docile courtesan, as long he were with Hephaistion he couldn't care less, and, in those moments, he truly needed to feel him or he would explode.

The General moved closer to his ear, and for a moment Alexander thought he would kiss him; he closed his eyes but the kiss never come, instead, he felt his beloved's breath against his skin, and heard his voice, almost purring the words, his hands on the King's thighs.

- Ready to take you in whatever moment I want –Alexander hardly recognized that voice as Hephaistion's, but it made him shudder with lust. His beloved moved back and patted one of his thighs—Now, get up and lets eat –he wasn't very sure that he would be able to keep his cool exterior with the King on his lap, and Alexander, after watching him for a long moment through narrowed eyes, obeyed.

There was no way in which Hephaistion were going to let the servants, even less the pages, to see Alexander obeying him, and the only solution he could think of was to ask Kyros for his help, telling him about the bet and prohibiting him to tell anyone about this or terrible things would happen to him. So, the Theban served them at the garden, trying his best to not stare at the King whose face show two adorable red spots burning his cheeks, he had never seen the all mighty King, the man who had destroyed his home, like that, and it was truly worth it, even if he couldn't say a word later.

Alexander shared the couch with Hephaistion, continuously changing his position and feeling extremely weird after what his beloved had done, but he ate his delay breakfast stoically.

- How old is your boy? –asked the King, watching Kyros go with the empty plates.

- 17, why? –the General cocked his head.

Alexander shrugged.

- I was curious; he has been with you for…What? 5 or 6 years? –he wanted to know.

- Actually it has been 4 since I found him –his beloved brushed his hair back, his eyes on the King's legs, watching him with such a shameless lust that Alexander was starting to feel nervous. This was a Hephaistion he didn't know and everything could happen.

- Four? –the General nodded—It has been 4 years since we attacked Thebes? –that left Alexander thinking for a moment. For him it was almost as if the destruction of Thebes had taken place in his previous life, he no longer counted time as other people do, by days of years, but by his deeds, and he had done so many things that sometimes felt as if he had left Macedonia 10 years in the past—He is in love with you, isn't he?

- Kyros? Why do you say that? –the General knew about the Theban's feeling but was surprised to see that the King had noticed. Usually Alexander didn't pay attention to the Theban, this thanks that Kyros was afraid of him and never spent too much time in his presence; the last thing his beloved would have thought was that the King knew about this.

- Because of the way he looks at you –Alexander solved the mystery—I noticed sometime ago but…I guess I never found an opportunity to tell you.

- And that doesn't bother you? –maybe it was a stupid question because he was sure that this bothered him, but he had to ask.

- No, because you haven't slept with him… have you? –Hephaistion laughed. Alexander was trying to sound cool but his jealous betrayed him at the end.

- You have no idea –his beloved left the plate at his side and face him— Kyros has a gift! No courtesan in Babylon can compete to him –the General laughed when he saw the King narrowing his eyes—I'm just teasing you –he punched Alexander playfully.

- Not funny.

- Seriously, maybe Kyros has a crush with me but he is in love with someone else –Hephaistion explained.

- With whom? –for a moment the King reminded him of Ptolemy, if there was someone who loved gossip as much as a woman, that one was Ptomely.

- Your former page, Glycon –Alexander nodded remembering him—And speaking of him, you are not going to believe what just happened this week.

- What?

- He came to see me asking to buy Kyros –the General explained.

The King laughed.

- It never cease to amaze me how my men spend their pay –he said, truly amused.

- I thought something similar –Hephaistion admitted—Apparently, Glycon received a substantial bonus and with that he wants to buy Kyros. I'm not going to lie to you, he is offering me a lot of money, I guess he could buy several slaves with that but –he sighed—He wants Kyros.

- What do you think? You want to sell him? –asked Alexander, eating another piece of apple, and his beloved shook his head.

- I don't know…I mean –the General took a moment to arrange his thoughts—I have never treated Kyros as my slave, and I don't feel comfortable with the idea of "selling" him.

- But you told me he is in love with Glycon –said Alexander.

- Yes, but what if Glycon gets tired of him? If he is his slave that could end pretty bad and…—but then, Hephaistion fell silent.

- What?

- I…think I have the solution –said the General, frowning—But I'll have to think it carefully.

The King smiled and drank from his cup. Kyros came back with a tray of fruit, left it there and left as quickly as he could.

- I want to ask you for something –said the General suddenly, licking his index finger slowly, teasing the King deliberately.

- What is it…? –Hephaistion stared at him and he sighed—My Lord –the General was in his playing mood again.

His beloved nodded.

- I heard that Krateros has taken a taste for horse racing –the King stopped eating when he heard his commander's name. What was the General thinking?

- And why do you care about what Krateros likes to do these days, my Lord? –asked Alexander, sensing that his beloved was planning something.

- I don't, I was thinking that I would be nice if his favorite horses suddenly were put on quarantine because our beloved King suspects they are infected –the King looked at him as if he didn't knew him.

- You are kidding –said Alexander, even if he was sure Hephaistion was dead serious.

- No, I'm not, and you promised to do whatever I want…—the General made a pause—Don't look at me like that, I'm not asking you to kill him or something.

The King sighed.

- Fine, you win –his beloved nodded.

- Thank you –he could hardly suppress the smile on his face.

They fell silence. Now that Alexander took a moment to admire the hanging gardens with calm he saw why his beloved liked this place so much; it was so peaceful, like a oasis in the desert, far from the rest of the palace, almost like a hidden place, a sanctuary. The birds singing and the soft breeze shaking the leaves like whispers, he could hear water running near them, probably a fountain hidden behind the foliage.

- This is a beautiful place –said Alexander absently. Hephaistion left his cup of watered-wine at his side.

- Yes, and peaceful…Every time I'm here I can understand why Darius never took us seriously –said the General catching his attention—When you are here is impossible to imagine that something bad could happen. Think about it –he sat in front of the King and caressed with knee absently—You are here, surrounded by hundred of servants and nobles that remind you every day since you wake up that you are the greatest King of the world, that you are loved by all the Gods, and worship you –he ran his fingers up Alexander's thigh—This palace is like a bubble, isolating the Great King from reality, that's why I think that Darius never thought he could actually lose the war.

The King had never thought that, but Hephaistion was right. That place, the palace, with it's hundreds of servants, astonishing rooms, art peaces and gardens was like the song of sirens, hypnotizing men and making them lose their minds. It was so easy to forget about everything else surrounded by such luxury.

Hephaistion bent and kissed Alexander's knee.

- Did you talk to Aki? –he wanted to know, speaking against his skin.

- Yes, I told him that he can meet Cleopatra, but not know, when he grows up –explained the King—I spent my childhood listening my mother's speeches about my great destiny, what a terrible person was my father and that Zeus had visited her one night. I don't want Aki to pass through anything like that. If he wants to meet his mother, which means he would also meet my mother, I want him to be old enough to draw his own conclusions.

His beloved nodded.

- I agree, Aki is still very young –said Hephaistion—But…I have a hunch that, when he grows up, he is going to give us a lot of surprises.

- What do you mean?

- I can't explain it, its just that…—the General took a moment to choose his words, making circles with his finger over the King's skin—Aki is very smart and he is being exposed to things that you and me only dreamed about when we were his age. I think he is going to be a King as no one has seen before.

- So, you are saying that he is going to be better than me? –Alexander challenged him.

- Not better and not worst, just different –Hephaistion took a moment and then smiled—But enough talk, come here –he stretched his hand and the King closed the distance between them.

The General kissed his lips, and Alexander eagerly returned his attentions, opening his mouth and softly biting his lower lip. He could easily die just to savor his beloved's kisses, full with love and passion, the taste of his mouth and the delicious smell of his hair…Everything about Hephaistion overwhelmed his senses, it was addictive, like the sensation that ran through his veins before every battle, like hearing thousands of throats shouting his name, it was the feeling of being alive what he experienced every time he was with his beloved.

The General kissed his cheek, his jaw and left a wet path looking for his throat while sliding the fabric of his cloths through his shoulder, caressing him with his fingers in the process, until part of his chest was exposed; moving up and down thanks to his rapid breathing. Alexander shuddered when he felt his beloved's tongue rubbing his nipple, his lips closing around the sensitive skin, sucking with force. He moaned softly, his hands back to sustain his weight, and his head slightly cocked, his legs moved almost involuntarily, spreading for his General, giving himself as he would never do with anybody else.

Just as he had always asked Hephaistion never to give what was his to another person, he would never let another to take him like a woman…Never! His beloved bit him but that only served to make him moaned louder.

His beloved took him by the thighs, digging his fingers in his skin, and pulled him, closer.

- Bend your knees up –the General spoke against his skin and the King did as he was told, without questioning. He took a moment to admire Alexander, he could be obeying all his wishes but still had his chin up, proud as the King he was, with a savage expression that silently said that he was a predator and no matter what, he would never be the prey.

_And, still…He is mine because he chose to be mine_ –thought his beloved smiling.

Hephaistion took him by the hips and Alexander ached and gasped when he felt his length resting inside him. It had been so sudden, but he liked it better this way, to feel his beloved being so demanding with him, even savage, thrusting inside him like an animal. That was what he needed, to feel, to feel with such intensity, to be burned under Hephaistion's passion.

The King dropped on his back, moaning, panting and groaning. The General stood up, without releasing him; from that position he was thrusting inside him having him almost upside down, and Alexander moaned with all the force of his lungs, feeling as if his beloved could touch his very soul.

It took them a while before the General felt satisfy, and even after his released he lingered a moment inside his King before leaving him. He sat at his side and kissed Alexander's head sweetly, leaving a path to his blushed cheeks, until he finally reached his lips.

- You look so beautiful –whispered Hephaistion a little hoarse, the King, breathing heavily, turned to face him with eyes half opened.

The General kissed his cheeks again and took his hand between Alexander's legs. The King gasped feeling his fingers inside him again, playing and inspecting him with curiosity. It felt so weird. Hephaistion caught his lips, stealing the scarce air from him.

- Phai…_Nmm_… —the King shuddered and moaned—What are you…?

- Turned around, on four –asked the General, kissing his cheek again.

The King didn't understand what was he planning, he still feel a little dizzy after the overwhelming wave of sensations that had assaulted him just a few minutes ago, but did as he was told.

- Now, what? –as an answered Hephaistion kissed his butt, sucking the tender skin until he left a mark; he hadn't lie to the King when he said that his favorite part was his butt. Then he helped Alexander to sit down kissed him, like a lovesick teenager of his cheek.

- Come, my day has just started.

* * *

(1) Steven Saylor. _Roma: The Novel of Ancient Rome_, p 305


	138. Babylon Pt V

**Hello dear readers,**

My Mac lives again! ^_^ Things are back to normal but since I get my new adapter yesterday I just could finish one chapter. Thank you, really thank you for all your support and I hope next week we can have 2 chapters as usual.

**CHAPTER 128**

- Have you seen this before? –asked Alexander that afternoon, standing before a bronze pillar showing a very long inscription.

After they peculiar breakfast they decided to walk around the magnificent palace of Babylon; neither had had the time to do it, to admire the outstanding pieces of art, the sumptuous hallways, the luxurious furniture and expensive carpets, both had been really busy and only now, a week after their arrival, they could explore the place, like a pair of teenagers, inspecting every corner and checking the rooms of this wonderful place under the curious and puzzled expressions of the Persian servants.

_Well, to call them "Persians" is not quite right. Persia was only one of the several regions that formed the Achaemenid Empire but it certainly was one of the most important places; all the Great Kings since the days of Cyrus the Great were not only from Persia but they all were from the same royal family, it had been like this for almost 300 years and not all the subjects of the Empire, Persians or not, weren't ready for a sudden change in the rules. Alexander was well aware of this, and it was precisely for this reason that he was so considerate to Darius's mother; she was part of his plan to be named the legitimate successor of King Darius III. _

_The servants of the royal palace at Babylon were Babylonians in the great majority, but there were also men and women from distant parts of the Empire. But of course for all of us who came from a small kingdom at the north of Greece and who knew nothing about these things, called them all "Persians". _

Hephaistion advanced two steps to have a better look of the pillar and frowned, rememberig where he had heard something about a bronze pillar.

- I think it was Yarsa the one who explained something about a pillar a few days ago –said the General, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his head—He said that here was inscribed how it must be served the Great King's lunch and dinner.

Alexander tried to read the inscription but it was useless, he didn't understand a word. Maybe he should listen to what Peukestas, the only one of his companions that spoke Persian, said about learning the language of this people.

_But I don't have time right now_ –thought the not official Great King.

- And did your colorful eunuch mention what did it say, by any chance? –he asked with curiosity.

- If I don't recall wrong he mentioned that the Great King should be presented with something like: Barley groats, very fine flour for beverages, Mustard seed, Sheep and goats, Cattle Horses Fattened geese, Pigeons…And things like that –said Hephaistion, turning to see him—I think the servants have been cooking this for you, two days ago I shared breakfast with you and we ate Pigeons.

The King scratched his chin.

- Now that you mention it, yes –he made a pause and smiled—They are treating me like the Great King but…It's not that simple –all his good mood suddenly disappeared and Alexander was as serious as if he had received news that his mother had assassinated Antipater in the middle of Pella and made a feast over his dead body.

- What do you mean? –his beloved wanted to know and the King started to walk again, giving the bronze pillar a last glance.

- I want to be seen not as a conqueror but as the legitimate Great King –he said after a moment and the General nodded, he already knew this, Alexander had confided to him his thoughts weeks ago—But so far I haven't heard one word from the priests mentioning something about this, about my coronation as Darius' successor.

- It's still too soon –Hephaistion tried to reassure him, following him through the apparent deserted hallways, but he knew better than believe that all the servants had disappeared in a moment. A good household servant was the one who could be invisible and at the palace were only the very best—It has been just a week since we arrived to Babylon –he continued but Alexander shook his head.

- No Phai, it's not that –the King sighed and stopped at the nearest balcony, from where the city could be seen like a painting, magnificent, full of life and breathing; but in those moments Alexander's concerns were greater than the beauty of Babylon—We all make jokes about Darius' cowardice, we even ridicule him for running away from Gaugamela but the truth is very different –he leant his back against the banister, resting his hands behind him—I didn't understand it until a couple of days ago.

- Understand what? –now the General was intrigued.

- Darius still has a lot of prestige among this people –said Alexander—I have been asking questions among the satraps and "the reply of all the Persians was about the same, that it was impious for the king to be deserted"(1) Darius can gather another army to attack me and this people are not thinking in naming me Great King because Darius is out there –he pointed with his finger to the horizon—"Darius's royal authority remained strong enough among the satraps, generals, and subject peoples" (2) I always knew, since our days at Mieza, that the only weak point of the Persians is the Great King. Have you noticed, Phai? The Persians never forced other people to adopt their Gods not even their language, Egypt was a case apart, but for the rest we can hardly say we are "liberating them" because the truth is that they are not oppressed –the King made a pause—The only thing that keeps all these peoples together is the Great King, the idea of a supreme authority, that is why my aim was always to capture Darius alive at every major battler.

- And he escaped because he knew that, as long as he is on the run, you can't claim his throne –said Hephaistion, understanding everything.

The King nodded and smiled with arrogance.

- That and the fact that he truly is a coward –the General laughed without noise, and brushed his hair back.

- So –Hephaistion lent his back against the banister at Alexander's side—What are we going to do now? –he stretched his legs to the front.

- We are marching to Susa as soon as the weather improves –the King explained—I heard that, right now, is so hot there that lizards can't cross the street fast enough to avoid being burned by the sun –his beloved made a face, it didn't sound like a place he would like to visit—And then we'll see…we'll see…

Even if Alexander didn't say it with words Hephaistion could feel that he was truly worried; this was the last thing he wanted, he wanted not only to have a good, nice and peaceful time with his lover, he also wanted to see him happy, to make him forget all his problems, at least for one day. And with that in his mind, the General kissed his cheek, lingering more than usual to leave a sweet and loving trail of kisses down to his jaw.

- You are awfully serious –he whispered against his skin, looking for his lips—And, in my day, I don't want to see you like this.

Alexander smiled.

- I'm sorry, I think I can't avoid it, I have so many things too… —but the General never heard how many things the King had to do because he kissed him again, successfully taking his mind away from his numerous problems, caressing his cheek with his fingertips.

- I know how to take your mind off your problems –his beloved announce with air of self-sufficiency.

- How? Are you going to kiss me again like this? –asked Alexander, hitting his lips with his warm breath.

- No…I have a story for you –Hephaistion brushed his blond hair back, whispering softly.

- About what? –if there was something the King liked, besides Hephaistion, was a good story, Achilles was a lot like him in that aspect and both of them could spend hours listening to a good tale.

- Have you heard about the Babylonian Queen Nitocris?

- No.

- Well, she had her tomb built suspended above the busiest gate of Babylon –explained his beloved, catching the King's curiosity.

- How come?

- I heard that Queen Nitocris ordered that her body should be place over the gates and an inscription was left there saying that "If any of the future Kings of Babylon should be short of money, let him open this tomb and take as much as he wants. But if he is not really short of money, in that case let him not open it; it would be worst for him"(3) –said Hephaistion, in that mysterious tone of voice he used when he told Achilles stories and seeing that it worked the same magic with the King—And for many years no one dared to open the tomb until the Persian King Darius I came. He never used this gate because he refused to have the corpse over his royal head, and one day he had the tomb opened and inside found the Queen's corpse but no gold.

- It was a trick? –asked Alexander with the same curiosity of a child.

- Something like that, inside was another inscription saying "If you were not so shamefully grasping and greedy for money, you would not have breached the resting place of the dead"(4) –the King laughed.

- It's a curious story, where did you hear it?

- From Vashti.

- Your brother's slave? –that was new.

- Nick is teaching her Greek, well, not Nick but he found someone who is teaching her and the other day, when I went to visit him with Aki, she told us that story –Hephaistion explained.

- Her Greek is that good? –Alexander frowned.

- No, Aki had to translate most of the time, but she tried –the General caressed the King's cheek before kissing him again.

In a moment the story was forgotten, amidst several loving caresses. It was getting dark now and the servants around the palace were busy running from one corner to the other lighting all the lamps and candles. Filling the place with the characteristic smell of oil and wax.

The difference between a kiss and one of Hephaistion's kisses was the intensity he transmitted with such a small thing. Something so simple, so insignificant, so common for most of the people was transformed in something intimate and sacred when it came from his beloved. Words weren't necessary in that moment, just to feel Hephaistion's lips over his own was enough to make him tremble as no enemy would be able to do, the warm breath of his beloved over his skin, and the soft caress of his eyelashes when he leaned his cheek against his own, everything relaxed the King at the same time it burned his senses.

Hephaistion poked the tip of his pink tongue to gently open Alexander's lips, he caressed his blond hair, brushing it with his fingers before pulling it, forcing him to head back, leaving the King's neck exposed, his mouth attacking relentlessly, without giving him time to catch his breath.

Alexander cocked his head, closing his eyes and enjoying his beloved's kisses. It was so easy to forget everything. He took his General by the shoulder and slid his hand down looking for his chest, taking it with force over the fabric, clinging to something to not lose himself in that whirlwind of sensations.

- You know something, Phai? –Alexander whispered against his lips—You are the most powerful man in the world.

Hephaistion laughed without noise, and licked the corner of his mouth.

- Why do you say that?

- Because you can turn the most powerful King into your slave –the General smiled and kissed his cheek, taking him by the waist when they heard familiar footsteps. A very nervous Kyros reached the balcony and cleared his throat several times; his eyes on the floor.

- What is it? –asked the General a little irritated, reluctantly moving away from Alexander. He had told the Theban that he didn't want to be interrupted and had been extremely clear in that matter.

- I'm very sorry, sir, but your brother Nikandros is asking to see you –said Kyros, playing nervously with his hands behind his back.

Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out and ran a hand down his face.

- Kyros, I told you I was for no one, not even Nick –he said, trying to remain calm. He had waited all week to have Alexander just for him, and he couldn't believe that his brother was doing this. He had always thought that Nikandros had a talent to be untimely, and sometimes he had come to believe that his brother was born to interfere, but this was too much.

- I know, sir, and I'm very sorry, but Nikandros insisted –the Theban explained—He said it's an emergency.

_An emergency?_ –thought the General. He knew perfectly well his brother's emergencies; most probably he needed money or had been caught by an angry husband sleeping with a married woman...Again.

- Tell Nick that I don't have time, maybe tomorrow –Kyros nodded and left them running.

Alexander brushed his hair back.

- You are not even curious to know what does your brother want?

Hephaistion turned to look at him.

- Do you really want me to leave you? –the King said nothing and his beloved smiled—Or could it be that you want to see me with my brother –the General's words had such a strong double meaning that Alexander blushed against his will. Why, in the name of all the Olympians, had he told his beloved about that? Hephaistion laughed amused—Besides, Nick's emergencies are always about money and women, I think he can wait.

The King kissed him, not losing more time, taking his time while his hands surrounded his waist.

- So, my Lord, where were we? –he asked between kisses and Hephaistion smiled against his lips.

The General embraced him and devoured his lips when…

- Sir –Kyros came back and this time Hephaistion growled angrily.

- What now? –he asked more sharply than it had intended.

- Sir, I'm very sorry but Nikandros said it's extremely important…

- Kyros, really, I'm not joking –said the General in his commanding voice, walking to were the teenager was standing—Tell Nick that I can't see him now, I'm not his damn slave.

- I-I understand, sir, but he said it's about Berenike, her husband threw her out of his house –explained the Theban quickly before his master started to talk again.

- What? –Hephaistion exclaimed as if Kyros were talking nonsense. That was impossible, Leonnatos would never do such a thing, it was…

_Unless…Unless he knows about Kleitos_ –thought the General, suddenly very serious.

- Where is Nick? –he asked still in shock.

- I took him to one of the living rooms near here –Kyros explained—He looks pretty upset.

The General took a deep breath.

- Tell Nick, I'll go in a moment –the Theban nodded and left.

Alexander walked at his side, hearing Kyros steps at the distance, and rubbed his back fondly.

- Do you want me to go with you? –Hephaistion hid his face in his hands and nodded.

He didn't want to be alone. This was the last thing he was expecting, it was a nightmare and truly had no idea of what to do. To have Alexander at his side was reassuring, it maybe silly but, just for the fact of having the King with him he felt as if he could do anything and not because he was the most powerful man on earth, but because he was his lover and the most important person in his life.

As soon as they changed they went to look for Nikandros, and the first thing Hephaistion thought was that Kyros had been really nice when he said that his older brother was "upset", in fact, Nikandros was furious as he had seen him very few times before.

- By Ares's balls! What the hell took you so long? –said his older brother as a greeting, raising his voice as if they were at a tavern, but when he saw the King there he closed his mouth…At least for a moment.

- What happened to Eni? –the General went straight to the point.

- What happened? Your friend Leonnatos threw her out of his house this morning, that's what happened –exclaimed Nikandros shouting again, he would have spit on Leonnatos' face if he were in front of him.

- Why? –asked Hephaistion, unable to sit down and watching his brother pacing around like a caged lion.

Nikandros ran a hand through his face.

- Berenike slept with Kleitos –Alexander opened his eyes in astonishment, big and round like coins. Berenike never ceased to amaze him and this was something he would have never expected; but the General remained impassive as if his brother had said nothing.

- And Leon found out –he said with calm.

- And why are you so damn calm?…One moment –his brother stopped pacing and turn to look at him, holding his gaze— You knew! –Nikandros pointed at him with his index finger—And why, in the name of all the spirits of the underworld, you didn't tell me? Why did you let her do this?

- Stop yelling, Nick –Hephaistion raised his voice, his older brother was unnerving him—First I didn't knew until a couple of weeks ago and I told her to stop that nonsense –Nikandros snorted.

- Apparently that didn't work out too well, don't you think? –he mocked the General, and Hephaistion narrowed his eyes.

- I didn't tell you because I knew you were going to be hysterical.

- I'm not hysterical! –his brother raised his voice angry and the General decided to say nothing—Can't you see the seriousness of this? Our sister slept with Leonnatos's superior officer and now she doesn't know who the hell is the father of her child –Alexander raised his eyebrows and sat down, this was going to be long and, at every moment, the situation was more and more complicated.

- Nick, stop cursing –Hephaistion scolded him—Tell me everything with calm from the beginning.

Nikandros dropped on a chair and the King turned with all the intentions of calling a servant to bring wine, but when he saw the servant was already there, waiting for his instructions. They were going to need lots of Darius' best wine if they wanted to calm Nikandros down.

- Berenike came this morning to my house –said his brother, after taking a moment to arrange his thoughts—She was crying like the day when grandpa died and I thought that someone had gone to Hades. It took a while before she could tell me about her affair with Kleitos, and that she went yesterday looking for him to finish with their relationship –Hephaistion sat down at his side—Leonnatos heard the entire conversation and threw her out of his house –he made a pause—As soon as I heard this I went to look for Leonnatos –the General was starting to fear that this wasn't going to end well; if Nikandros had gone to "talk" in his present state he was almost sure that his friend was now lying in the hospital wing— He told me same story of Berenike and that he doesn't want to see her.

- He divorced her? –this was what the General had feared.

Nikandros sighed.

- He doesn't have a freaking clue of what he wants –he said angry—The only thing he knows is that he doesn't want a scandal.

- You can hardly blame Leon for not knowing what to do; he must be in shock –his older brother turned to look at him through narrowed eyes, looking very much like him when he was angry.

- On whose side are you? –Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out, he never win with his brother—But that's not all.

- There is more? –the General could hardly believe it, and judging by Alexander's expression he was as surprised as his beloved.

- I truly don't know how was that Kleitos heard about what happened –Nikandros continued, shaking his head—But he came to my house this afternoon asking me to marry Berenike.

Hephaistion's and Alexander's expression would have been funny if the situation weren't so bad.

- He did, what? –exclaimed the General in shock.

- I don't know what to do –said his older brother, when the servants arrived with the wine.

Nikandros took the cup of fine crystal and drank the wine as if it were water, for the servants utterly astonishment.

- What did you say to Kleitos? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

- The truth, that Leonnatos didn't divorce Berenike so I couldn't let him marry her –said Nikandros visibly shaken. One thing was to talk to Leonnatos who was younger than him and a complete different one to talk to Kleitos, the veteran commander of the _Ile Basilike_. That had been a terrible day, and soon he emptied his second cup for wine without water.

The General rubbed his eyes. In what a problem had their sister put them all.

- We can send her back home –said Hephaistion at last.

- We can't do a damn thing until the sorry excuse of a man that is your friend makes up his mind about Berenike –said Nikandros—He is still her husband and we can't send Berenike with mom or marry her again until she is divorce.

- You are right…Of course you are right –the General took a deep breath– I'll go tomorrow morning to talk to Leon –his older brother nodded.

- And I'll keep Berenike with me –Hephaistion wanted to complain, but he couldn't. First Nikandros was their older brother and Berenike was now his responsibility, and second, it had been his idea that his sister should talk to Kleitos and thanks to that Leonnatos had found out everything, he felt responsible for this.

**XXX**

- You have to be kidding! –exclaimed Alexander as soon as they were alone and lying on the Great King's magnificent bed that night—This is not your fault. You did the right thing in demanding that Eni finished her relationship with Kleitos, how could you have known that Leon was going to find out?

Hephaistion sighed.

- I know…But still, I feel a little responsible for this –he admitted, his dark gray eyes on the ceiling.

- Don't be, this is your sister's life, not yours –said the King.

- I think you are right –they fell silent for a moment and the General turned to rest on his side, facing Alexander—Alex?

- Mm?

- Sing for me –he asked.

- Again? You made me sing for you 4 times this day –the King reminded him and his beloved smiled like a child.

- I know…But I truly like to hear you sing…pleaseeee –asked Hephaistion, and Alexander sighed.

- Fine.

_I went to talk to Leonnatos next day but he said the same he had told Nikandros, that he didn't know what to do, didn't want a scandal and didn't want to see my sister. I must confess that, in that moment, I understood why Nikandros was so angry; I too felt the urge of hitting Leonnatos and to demand that he made up his mind. But I didn't do it and my friend remained as confused as he was before talking to me. _

_A couple of weeks later Berenike gave birth to a boy in Nikandros's house, a beautiful baby who was the living image of Leonnatos, but he didn't want to hear a word about the him. He was truly starting to unnerve me. He told everyone that Berenike wasn't feeling well and he had sent her to her brother where she would be more comfortable. If someone thought this was strange, nobody said, and soon 2 more weeks passed…_

- Kyros, I want to talk to you –said Hephaistion, a day before the army left the city. The Theban looked positively confused, and sat down at his master's side thinking really hard what had he done wrong, but couldn't found anything— Glycon came to see me days ago –that caught Kyros' attention— He wants to buy you –the teenager opened his eyes in astonishment.

Glycon wanted to buy him? He could hardly believe that.

- And what did you say, sir? –that was the only thing that came to his mind.

The General didn't answer and looked at him for long moments, making the Theban uncomfortable.

- Do you want to go with Glycon? –Kyros wasn't expecting that question, and it took him a moment to arranger his thoughts. He knew Glycon liked him but he never thought he would go through the trouble of buying him to have him at his side.

- I…I don't know –said the Theban with all honesty, his green eyes on his hands resting over his lap—I have never thought this could happen and…

Hephaistion took his hands.

- Look at me Kyros –the teenager obeyed—I haven't given Glycon an answer; I know you feel something for him and if you want to go with him as his slave then I'll accept his offer, but I want you to know that you have another option.

- Another option? –what other option could an orphan without home like him have? But then he remembered that his master was always full of surprises and decided to wait.

- I will grant you your freedom and if you want you can be with Glycon, not as his slave, but as a free young man –said Hephaistion slowly, watching how Kyros opened his mouth in astonishment.

- Y-you would do that for me? –the General smiled and nodded—But, but… —the smile abandoned the Theban's face—What would I do as a free man? How am I going to survive by my own?

- Well, you can always work for me, I would hate to lose you –said Hephaistion—Or, if Glycon wants, you can work for him.

Kyros embraced him, driving the air out of his lungs and cried, cried with all his forces, repeating over and over again "thank you". He couldn't stop thanking the Gods that they had put Hephaistion on his path that terrible day at Thebes and he would always be in debt with his master.

_For almost the entire army our stay at Babylon was like having vacations at the Elysian Fields, but for me were truly stressful weeks thanks to my sister. I was very grateful when Alexander gave the order to march to Susa and, as I had foreseen, it took him a great amount of energy and money to take the men out of Babylon. My King had to pay each one of the men the equivalent of a year pay to make them march again, further into Asia and not back home._

_But not only it was hard to take the men out from Babylon, it was also hard to separate Achilles from all the pets he had at the palace. _

- But who is going to take care of them? –asked the boy, moving his eyes from Alexander to Hephaistion and back to Alexander.

- Aki, we can't take them with the rest of the army, we are still in the middle of a military campaign –said his father. He no longer had to bend in front of him because by now the Prince was a very tall boy.

- I know that –said Achilles very serious, blushing slightly. Lately he got upset when people treated him like a child, his birthday would be in a matter of weeks and he felt as if he were a grown up man already—I just want to be sure that they are going to be fine.

- You have my word that they would be –said Alexander—And you would see them again when we come back.

The Prince seemed pleased with that answer.

- But I want to take Bastet with me –he said and his 2 fathers exchanged gazes, they were expecting this. Bastet was his Cheetah, named like that after the Egyptian lion goddess, and they weren't fool enough as to expect that the boy would leave his exotic pet behind.

- Fine –said Alexander and Achilles relaxed. Then a smile curved his lips and he took a seat at his Prince's side, remembering something—Aki we are going to be at Susa for your birthday, what do you want as a gift? Ask me for anything.

Hephaistion frowned. He knew how much the King loved to give presents to his friends, and since he felt a very special love for Achilles he was ready to fulfill his promise and gave the boy whatever he wished, especially now that he had the Great King's riches at his disposal. But the General was against to the idea of pampering Achilles like this; he didn't want his son to be an obnoxious, capricious and spoiled Prince.

Achilles saw Alexander with suspicious.

- Anything I want? –he wanted to be sure.

- Yes, son –said the King, ruffling his hair—You can have your own zoo if you want.

Hephaistion caught Alexander's eyes and shook his head, but the King just smiled with innocence.

- Mm…I want something –said the Prince after a moment.

- What is it?

- I want a _hetaira_ –the King and the General laughed themselves to tears making the boy blushed savagely and frowned.

It took them a while until they could catch their breath and when they turned they found a very serious Achilles looking at them.

- Aren't you too young for that? –asked Hephaistion, and he and the King laughed again, embarrassing the boy.

- Is not funny –Achilles complained with all the indignation that a 6 years old boy could muster.

The General took a deep breath.

- I'm sorry, Aki but, why do you want a _hetaira_?

- Do you even know what a _hetaira_ is? –Alexander wanted to know.

- Of course I know! –exclaimed the Prince, offended—It's a woman who can sing and dance and who is well educated and knows many stories –he explained with an air of self sufficiency.

- And what else? –asked Hephaistion, but the blank expression of his son told him everything—Let me see if I understand this, what you want is a beautiful woman to sing for you and who can tell you interesting stories, is that right?

The boy nodded.

- Yes.

- In that case you don't need a _hetaira_, Aki –said Alexander, cleaning away the tears from his eyes—You need a babysitter –he laughed again but his Prince saw him through narrowed eyes, exactly like his beloved used to do.

- I'm not a baby!

- Aki, don't get mad –said the King, rubbing his back fondly—If you want a woman to sing for you I'll buy you a slave or find one, what do you say?

- Fine.

Hephaistion looked at his son with a mixture of love and sadness. There was something more in his innocent wish of having a beautiful and educated woman at his side.

_He doesn't need a slave or a hetaira_ –thought the General—_He needs a mother_.

**XXX**

(1) and (2) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 865

(3) and (4) Lindsay Allen. _The Persian Empire_, p 82

**A/N:** Pretty please, don't forget my review, and big hugs!


	139. Susa Pt I

**Hello everyone!**

Good news! We have 2 chapters this time ^_^ I almost finished the third chapter, the vampire chapter, but it will have to wait for next week.

**Hello Phaisty**: Oww! THANK YOU! :D Yes! My Mac is alive again, I'm very happy. The power adapter arrived earlier than I had expected that is why I could keep writing. You have no idea how hard I laughed when I read about Kleitos with a diamond ring XD OMG! That was GREAT! Such a great image, thank you ^^ Really? You don't see Nick as the protective type? I do, that's why I wrote that he wanted to kill Paris when he left Eni pregnant at Pella ^^ I like to imagine Nick like a jerk with other women but overprotective with his sister. Yep, you are so right about Aki, he thinks he knows everything but he is still very naïve, I like that. Thank you! (blush) I'm so happy that you like the M chapter =^^= I'll try to write another one like that. I'm glad that you like my interpretations of Alexander's story, and again a million thanks for your kind words :D

**CHAPTER 129**

_Just as Alexander wanted we left Babylon to march southeast, in direction to Susa, taking the Royal Road, the easiest and fastest route. We weren't expecting any opposition now, so it was an easy march, but still we take our precautions. My King took with us 2 of Mazaeus' sons: Artibelus and Hydarnes, I supposed the satrap wanted to show Alexander that he was loyal to him even if another of his sons, Antibelus, was with Darius somewhere hidden in the mountains._

_Our baggage train was starting to look like a small mobile city and this was just the begining; after every major conquest, after stopping at an important city our camp followers, booty, captives, servants…Everything increased, until we looked nothing like that army full with illusions and dreams of glory that had left Pella years ago._

_I remember that, while we travel in Susa's direction, I kept turning back asking myself if I would ever see Babylon again, if I would ever see Macedonia again. So far I hadn't thought seriously about it, until that moment. I always knew that Alexander's dream was to conquer the entire Persian Empire, but I never questioned if we were ever going to see our home again. Just as I said to my King, surrounded of such luxury and splendor was very easy to forget about the outside world, and while being in a place like Babylon was very easy to forget about this small humble place called Macedonia._

- I called you all here because I want to let you know about the changes I'm making to the army –said the King to his war council 5 days after leaving Babylon.

According to his guides it would take them 20 days to reach the imperial city of Susa, and he was planning to use that time to rearrange the army. His problems in getting the men out of the city and the increasing resistance to march further into Asia made the King think that he needed to adopt drastic measures. He had always knew what was his goal, and had always knew how difficult was going to be to convince his men to follow him.

So far he had managed to find strong arguments to sustain his desire of keep advancing instead of going back, after all, as long as Darius were on the run he was still a menace, but, what had happened at Babylon had told the King that he had to start thinking in ways to keep the army always loyal to him, not to the officers like Parmelio, but to him.

This was only the beginning.

Around him he could see puzzle and expectant expressions, not one of the high officers, commanders, captains, _taxiarchs_ or _iliarchs_ had the slightest idea of what was he planning, only Hephaistion remained impassive, he already knew what was he going to say and couldn't agree more with his decision, even if he was sure that more than one wasn't going to be happy.

The General crossed his leg, resting the ankle on his knee, and leaned his weight back. He was sitting at Leonnatos side, among the rest of the _somatophylakes, _near the King. He hadn't talked much with his friend since he had thrown Berenike out of his house and not because Hephaistion were angry with him but because Leonnatos was in a terrible mood. In the General's opinion he needed time, but unfortunately, his indecision was complicating their lives, starting with his sister and her children.

- As you all know we received reinforcements sent by Antipater days ago –the King continued with his well-modulated voice, taking his beloved out of his thoughts—I'm going to incorporate them into our units and rearranged the disposition of troops. First the infantry –the _taxiarchs_ looked at him with all their attention—I'll create a seventh _taxei_, and from now on the men will no longer be distributed territorially.

Hephaistion saw that Perdikkas was extremely serious, for years he had commanded men who came from the mountains of Orestis, the same as he, and clearly the new dispositions didn't make him happy, but he was intelligent enough to say nothing. Krateros, on the other hand, was interested in the new dispositions nodding every now and then, showing his approval.

The General shook his head, even if he hated Krateros with passion he had to admit that he was a capable, and more important, an extremely loyal commander. A necessary evil, in his opinion.

Alexander had told him more than once that Krateros was the King's friend, while he, Hephaistion, was Alexander's. He understood that, and it was precisely because he knew how important was the _taxiarch_ to the King that he tried his best to be civilized around him, and by civilized one must understand "not to kill him on the spot".

- The squadrons of the _hetairoi_ cavalry will be subdivided into 2 troops –Alexander kept explaining, moving his hands to illustrate his words—Each _Ilai_ will have 2 _lochoi_, and each _lochos_ will have its own commander, the same as the infantry, men will be organized in a non regional basis –Hephaistion could see more serious faces among the _Iliachs_, even his own cousin Demetrios didn't look happy.

The General understood their discomfort, their authority was going to be diminished but there was hardly something they could argue against the new dispositions since they made perfect sense. An army must be a flexible body, fast, ready to act when it was needed, and the new dispositions made this possible, having smaller units it was easier to mobilize them.

- Only the _Ilai_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry will be divided or also the_ sarissophoroi_? –asked Aretes with interest, the commander of that unit, the King's scouts.

- Good question, all the _Ilai_ are going to be subdivided –answered the King—But there is more, from this day promotion will be earned by merit not by seniority, I want you all to pay special attention to your men and those who show a gallantry behavior would be rewarded.

Of all the men present there was no one who was more serious and more thoughtful than Parmelio. Alexander had told Hephaistion that he wanted to have more control over his army, especially among his officers, and this meant diminished even more Parmelio's influence among the troops. This had proven to be a long and slow process that had started after the victory at the Granicus River, but it was until now that the King could complete the changes he had wanted to do since his father's death.

Now, for the first time since he became King, would have "his" army, not his father's, and no other than Parmelio understood this better. He was worried, Hephaistion could tell, but he would say nothing, he would keep his thoughts for himself and try to find a solution for his predicament.

_I'll keep an eye on him_ –thought the General.

The meeting was full with surprises but the only news that left Hephaistion in shook were the new appointments: Krateros' younger brother, Amphoteros, was named _navarch_ of the Aegean fleet and his own brother, Nikandros, _lochagos; _in other words, one of the captains of the newly formed _lochoi_.

- Are you out of your mind? –exclaimed Hephaistion later that day, as soon as they were alone—Nick as a _lochagos_? My brother is the most irresponsible person I know.

Alexander laughed.

- Phai, he is your brother, whoever listen to you now would think Nick is your worst enemy –he said, taking a sip from a crystal cup with heavily watered-wine—Mm…I like better crystal cups, the wine tastes different.

- You are changing the subject –the General sat down on a couch, stretching his legs to the front.

- I want to have men I trust in key positions –the King explained, leaving the cup on the table— That is why I named Krateros' brother _navarch_, and I didn't want to leave your brother behind.

Hephaistion closed his mouth. It was very considerate for Alexander to think like this, not to exalt his enemy over him favoring his family; besides the King had a point, Nikandros could be irresponsible but he was loyal and would never do anything against Alexander.

- Thank you –the King nodded.

- How is your sister? –Alexander took a seat at his side, and the General sighed heavily.

- Fine, but this whole situation is driving me crazy –he leaned his weight back against his hands—Leon let her see the children, but still refuses to see her or the baby; Nick told Eni that she should go back home but she refuses.

- Why?

- Because Leon won't let her take the children to Macedonia –Hephaistion explained, rubbing his eyes.

- Why not? –Alexander frowned—That doesn't have sense, what is Leon going to do alone with 2 children in a military camp?

Hephaistion took a moment to find the words to explain the problem.

- Leon is confused, Alex –he said slowly—He can't forgive Eni, doesn't want to see her but still loves her. He doesn't want to expose her as an adulterer and to divorce her would require to give a lot of explanations; to send her back home with the children would be the same as forgiving her and pretend that nothing happen, and to send the children back to Iokaste, Leon's mother, would be the same as divorcing her –the King whistled— As long as Eni is here, she can see her children and Leon can pretend that he is too busy to be with her.

- This is one of those moments in which I'm glad to have no wife –said Alexander.

- Not funny –muttered the General and the King laughed—You have to marry one day –he wasn't jealous, just stating the fact that Alexander had obligations that so far he had been eluding. If there was something Hephaistion worried about was the King's image, it was already bad enough that at his 25 years old he was still single with an adult male lover, and he didn't want people questioning his manliness. He had to get married because it was the proper thing to do.

- Maybe, but not today and certainly not tomorrow –Alexander kissed his cheek.

- And talking about marriage, I want to talk to you about Aki –Hephaistion changed the subject.

The King nodded.

- I know what are you going to say, he needs a mother.

- Yes, I have been thinking about that for sometime now but the whole thing of the _hetaira_ only served to remind me that I have to do something –said the General, resting his elbows on his thighs.

- Something like what? Like marrying my sister? –Alexander had also been thinking about that.

- Would you let me do it? –Hephaistion wanted to know—Marry Cleopatra?

Alexander held his gaze, thinking carefully what was he going to say.

- Lets think this with a cold head –said the King and his beloved nodded—Cleopatra is not only my full sister, she is also a Queen, to let you marry her would make Aki a potential candidate to Epirus' throne in case something happened to his half brother Neoptolemus, my uncle's first born. For me, it would be extremely convenient, this way my crown Prince would be King of Macedonia, Great King of Persia, Pharaoh of Egypt and potential King of Epirus –Alexander smiled—You, on the other hand, would be my brother-in-law, and if you have more children with my sister would mean that I would have more nephews and nieces with your and my blood in them.

- Yes, I remember that you always wanted me to marry your sister and you to marry mine –the General cocked his head.

- But, I don't want you to marry Cleopatra –said Alexander with all sincerity and Hephaistion laughed.

- Neither do I –the King laughed too—I don't want a woman like her near my son…I'm sorry, I know she is your sister…—Alexander shook his head.

- No, you are right. I guess you would prefer to have a wife like your mother, a loving woman who would make you and Aki happy.

- No, Alex, I don't want a wife at all…But you are right, what I want is a mother like my mother for Aki…Does that have any sense?

- Yes…At least for me –Alexander smiled mysteriously—That is why I thought of a solution to this problem –Hephaistion looked positively impressed.

- Did you?

- Honestly Phai, you think you are the only one who cares about our boy? –the King pinched his nose.

- What are you planning? –asked the General smiling.

- You'll see, it's a surprise. I wanted it ready for Aki's birthday but its not going to be possible, maybe when we reach our next destination –answered Alexander mysteriously.

- At least, can I know what is our next destination, "your mightiness"? –he mocked the way in which Xsayarsa said that word and the King laughed. He always laughed a lot when he was with his beloved.

- I don't want to stay long at Susa –answered Alexander, caressing Hephaistion's arm with his finger— I need to reach Persepolis soon.

- Why?

- Persepolis is a sacred place, a religious center and also the most important city of the region of Persia –the King explained—I told you at Babylon that I want to be crowned a legitimate Great King and the right place for that is Persepolis. You see, Phai, all the Great Kings, since the days of Cyrus the Great, have been Persians, not Babylonians, not Lydians, not Uxians, not Susians, not Parthians…Persians! I have to be crowned there, at the heart of Persia and then no one would question my authority.

Hephaistion understood this perfectly, it made sense, and Alexander was right in wanting to reach Persepolis as soon as possible but the General had his doubts.

- Alex, if all the Great Kings have been Persians, what makes you think that the priests and the _Magi_ are going to accept to crown you? –he was the only one who dared, and was allowed, to question the King like that.

Alexander's expression changed becoming hard and cold.

- They better do that or they will know that I can be a terrible enemy –he said in a tone that gave his beloved the creeps.

**XXX**

It was late in the afternoon by the time Hephaistion went back to his tent, after the meeting he had gone to check on his new recruits from Macedonia. He couldn't complain Amyntas had did quite a job, even after the disaster of Zopyrion that had left them with virtually no reinforcements, he had managed to bring to Asia as many good men as he could.

While he walked around the camp he found several new faces, many of the men had arrived while they were still at Babylon, but the great majority had been incorporated just a day before. He could see Perdikkas with his newly arranged _taxei_ not far from him; his friend didn't look happy with the changes and his bad mood was evident for everyone each time he opened his mouth to shout an order.

Hephaistion smiled and shook his head, never before he had been so grateful of not having Perdikkas as his superior. Then he heard someone whistling in that particular rude way men use when they saw a beautiful woman, he wasn't going to pay any attention to this incident until he heard an uncalled compliment made in the most vulgar Macedonian directed to him.

- Ares' balls! Who would have thought that such a beautiful ass like yours could be found in a military camp? –the General stopped and narrowed his eyes so much, that his face looked like drawn with 2 lines.

He turned and found a man he had never seen before; Around his own age, or a little younger, black hair and extremely pale gray eyes that looked almost white giving him the appearance of a wolf, and the resemblance was even greater thanks to that smile of predator curving his lips while admiring the impossible beauty of the General with naked lust.

- Are you talking to me? –the General frowned.

- Yes sweetheart, I don't see another succulent piece of meat like you around here –the man walked to him, his pale eyes traveling over the length of his legs.

- Excuse me? –Hephaistion was annoyed and surprised, this had never happened before. Of course that half of the army had wet dreams with him as the star of the show, but everybody knew better than to talk like that to a superior officer… Or to offend the King's lover.

- So, how is going to be? –asked the man in the same confident tone, invading his personal space. He was almost as tall as Hephaistion, and even if the General didn't like to have him so close to him, he didn't want to step back, so he held his gaze and stood his ground.

- Listen, I have no idea of what are you thinking and I really couldn't care less, so, I'm going to pretend that this never happen and I expect you to go and do the same –the man laughed amused.

- All right, I get it; you are the proud type –the man raised his open palms.

_Is this guy serious?_ –thought Hephaistion.

- You really have no idea of who I am, do you? –he didn't like to sound like that but he couldn't tolerate to have a ranking soldier addressing in such a fashion a superior officer. All right, the ranking officer was new and the General was dressed in a plain Macedonian tunic with nothing that showed his rank, but he was unnerving him.

Hephaistion had never liked people paying attention only to his looks, to treat him just like an object of pleasure, and it had been extremely difficult for him to demonstrate that he was a good warrior to have to stand this kind of things. It was King Philip all over again, and that was more than enough to bother him.

- No –the young man didn't sound concerned—Should I? Well, judging by what I see I would say that you must be pretty popular around here –the General was starting to get mad—I just arrived yesterday, my name is Chrysaor son of Attalos, but everybody call me Chrys.

- Health to you, Chrysaor son of Attalos –Hephaistion turned and started to walk.

- Wait, wait, wait –for the General's bad luck Chrysaor followed him—Are you mad? –Hephaistion didn't answer that, it was a stupid question because it was obvious that he was mad—All right, I didn't mean to offend you preciousness.

- Don't call me that –said the General in a bad mood.

Chrysaor scratched his head and smiled.

- Well, if I knew your name I won't have to give you names, you know?

- Hephaistion son of Amyntor –he answered proudly but the young man didn't look impressed, he just laughed.

- That's the strangest name I have ever heard –he continued laughing and worsening the General's mood. Just who the hell was this guy?

Hephaistion stopped and faced him.

- Listen, I don't give a crap if you just arrived but I will not tolerate that you keep mocking me –he said in a dangerous tone.

- Hey, I really didn't want to offend you –said Chrysaor, a little more serious.

- Then you were doing a terrible job –the General turned and left him, and this time, he didn't follow him.

_Just what I needed_ –thought Hephaistion, shaking his head—_What a day_.

**XXX**

Susa received the Macedonian conqueror as Babylon had done, as the Persian custom to surrender a city dictated. Abulites, the satrap of Susa, sent his older son and right hand, Oxathres, to meet Alexander on his way, accompanied by the Macedonian officer Philoxenus with the news that the city was now in his hands and its treasure safely under guard.

It was a dangerous choice from Abulites to sent his older son after all, Oxathres had fought against the Macedonians at Gaugamela, commanding the Uxians and Susians under the orders of Bessus on the left wing, which meant he had fought against Alexander himself. But Oxathres behavior was impeccably, addressing the Macedonian conqueror as the Great King, which pleased Alexander immensely; besides the presence of Philoxenus reassured the King that everything was fine.

- How funny –said Achilles, mounted on Pegasus, riding at the King's side as they approached Susa. His seventh birthday was next day, but he was so tall, almost 1.30 m, that he could ride without problems, showing the same grace and elegance of his father, as if rider and horse was the same creature. Alexander couldn't be happier with his adopted son, now the boy's head reached his shoulder and he was sure that, by the time he turn 15 years old, he would be taller than him.

Hephaistion turned to look at his son and smile proudly, since Alexander had named Achilles as his heir he had seen that his son behaved like a true Prince to not embarrass the King, and the first step was to teach him how to ride, because no Macedonian would ever follow a King who couldn't mount a horse properly.

_But now that he is seven I should start teaching him fencing, I can't let Kleitos to do this alone _–thought the General.

- What's funny, son? –asked Alexander, watching the procession coming from the city: camels, dromedaries, a dozen Indian elephants that immediately caught their attention, and again, squadrons of the Royal Household cavalry, just like it had happened at Babylon. But Susa, unlike Babylon, had no walls and the procession could be seen coming from the main street, like a long snake.

- They are surrendering the city as if you have captured it after a battle –said the Prince, catching the attention of the King and the men nearby them.

- Why do you say that? – Alexander's voice changed, and now he was very interested in the boy's words; Hephaistion understood better than anyone else why.

- I read at Babylon that "when a king or satrap was in the process of surrendering a town or a kingdom, he surrounded himself with his army, not to project ill will but, on the contrary, because political submission presupposes that the command of an army is symbolically handed over to the victor [then, is expected that] The surrendering army is incorporated into the triumphal procession, though in a subordinate place"(1) Just as happened at Babylon when the satrap Mazaeus came to received you –explained Achilles, having no idea of the impact his words had on the King—It's funny, because one would think that the satraps, Abulites and Mazaeus, are trying to look as if you have conquered them instead of giving their back to Darius.

- In other words they are trying to conceal their betrayal under cover of defeat –said the King and Achilles shrugged.

- I think so.

Alexander's good mood disappeared. Achilles' words had sense and this only served to confirm his own fears that these people didn't want to recognize him as a legitimate Great King.

Even if Abulites surrendered one of the most important cities of the Empire, just as Mazaeus had done, the satrap proved to be as fool as Mazaeus was clever; it could have been bad luck but he simply kept committing mistake after mistake, not knowing how to treat Alexander.

First he hardly suppressed his surprised when he saw how young was the new King, 25 years old, his son Oxathres was much older than Alexander; and his second shock that day was when the King dismounted. It was clear that Abulites was used to Darius, who was as tall as me, and Alexander was hardly 1.60 m. But I have to admit that the satrap did his best to hide his surprise. Alexander could have been young but one just had to look at his eyes to forget his youth, his eyes were truly the reflection of his soul and it was impossible to hold his gaze.

* * *

(1) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 846


	140. Susa Pt II

**CHAPTER 130**

Susa was a city built, on the Elamite region, 200 years in the past by the Great King Darius I, it was said that every province of the empire had helped with the city construction, having as a result an outstanding piece of artwork. Now that winter had come it wasn't as hot as before, but Hephaistion could see, while they entered the city, that many houses had almost one meter of earth over their roofs to protect them from the inclement sunrays.

The General made a face, he hated hot places, and the sight of the houses made him remember what the King had said about the lizards that couldn't run fast enough to avoid a painful death burned my the sun. Now he understood why Susa was the winter residence of the Great King, at this time of year the city had a warm and comfortable weather.

Without losing time, the King was taken to the magnificent royal palace, a place that had nothing to envy the Babylonian one. Here Alexander found a great treasure and the personal possessions of the Great Kings; "on the city's central platform, each King had built a treasury of his own; in the royal bedrooms, at the head and foot of the King's bed, stood two private treasure-chests, while the bed was guarded by the celebrated golden plane tree, so long a symbol of Persian's riches"(1)

The satrap Abulites officially handed him the treasury consisting not only in 50, 000 talents of gold with another 9,000 talents of minted gold darics (2) but here, Alexander also found 100 tons of purple-dyed cloth from Hermione, of nearly 200 years old, and all the "loot which Xerxes had amassed from Greece, including the famous tyrannicide statue-group of Harmodius and Aristogeiton"(3)

Why were these statues so important? Well, they were a symbol, commemorating the establishment of the Athenian democracy, but during the invasion of the Persians, led by Xerxes, they had been stolen and taken to Susa. You can see the irony, the figures of two men who killed the tyrant Peisistratus stolen by an Asian King. And of course, to win the favor of the always-troublesome Athenians, not to mention to continue with the propaganda that my King was liberating the Greeks and taking revenge from the past offenses of the Persians, he sent the statues back home.

But Alexander was not only after the treasure, for him money and riches weren't important, the important thing was what he could achieve with these means; he had always looked for ever lasting glory, and with the Persians' treasure he could take his army to the confines of the world. To have the treasure was the beginning, he also wanted to be the Great King, and soon he asked to be taken to Darius' golden throne.

- Can you believe this place? –asked Perdikkas impressed, watching the hallways with the mouth opened, like a dog in a butcher shop.

Ptolemy laughed.

- It's even more impressive than the Babylonian palace –he said.

_Of course it is_ –thought Hephaistion—_Here is stored the treasure._

- What do you think was in the treasury? –asked Perdikkas excited—I was sure that Alexander was going to let us see the treasury.

Ptolemy laughed as if he had just heard a very funny joke.

- Alexander is not stupid –the _taxiarch_ pouted.

According to the Persian tradition only the Great King could sit on the throne and, to any man who dared to approach it, only death awaited. Everyone in that room knew that, from the King's companions to the Persian servants who were there, and all eyes settled on him expectantly: the Macedonians and Greek officers, the pages, and his young Prince, the satrap, his sons and even the eunuchs who were there, watched him in silence as he approached that magnificent throne, the most tangible symbol of the Great King's power.

Time seemed to stop in that moment, all the Persians held their breath watching how the invader sat down on a throne that had been in Persian hands from almost 300 years. Never before a man outside of the Seven Noble Families had seated on that throne, and, as the _Magi_ liked to remind everybody, Alexander was not only an invader who didn't worshiped Ahura Mazda; he was also seem as a demon.

The Seven Noble Families, descendants of the seven men lead by another Darius to avenge the assassination of Cyrus' the Great son Cambyses, had always dictated the fate of this vast empire, but now… Abulites, and the men around him, knew that things had changed, but it was only in this moment that they truly comprehend that the world they knew had come to an end.

Alexander had truly destroyed the world…The Persian world, and from now on things would never be the same.

Hephaistion heard someone sobbing and, when he turned, he found the old Demaratus of Corinth crying; for him it was a dream come true to see Alexander sitting on the Persian throne, a moment he had imagined several times through the years. The General smiled and turned, not wanting to embarrass Demaratus, the same man that, years ago, had gone to Illyria to call the exiled Prince back home after the wedding of King Philip with Eurydice.

Illyria…It was so long ago, how was that they had passed from being 2 young men living in a small house on the forest to be here? The General still remembered their conversations, how Alexander wished to see Babylon and now…He was sitting on the Persian throne. It hadn't been so long ago, and how much their lives had changed.

Then, someone else caught Hephaistion's attention, the young page Ennychus saw that the throne was too big for their short King and that his feet didn't even reach the royal foot-stool, placed there so the royal feet of the Great King wouldn't touch the floor. And that ended with all the solemnity of the moment.

The General almost laughed when he noticed that. Darius was as tall as himself, of course the throne was too big for Alexander, he would have had to be 20 cm taller to fit there. Ennychus ran then and fetched a nearby table as a substitute for the foot-stool, making the King and his companions laughed.

But the hilarity of the moment was lost when a eunuch started to cry noisily, catching their attention, blowing his nose with his handkerchief, and looking as if his mother had died in front of him.

- What's wrong? –the King wanted to know, and Achilles hurried to translate the question before the interpreter could open his mouth. It was rare that Alexander and Hephaistion agreed to take him on official events like this, and he was determined not to pass unnoticed and be useful.

The eunuch shook his head and blew his nose again before answering among sobs.

- Father, he says that last time Darius was here, he had his meals on this same table –said Achilles formally. In private Alexander could be "dad" but in public he would always be "Father". This was something that Hephaistion had taught him, always to honor the King and not embarrassed him in public. And for the General didn't pass unnoticed that his son had called the previous Great King "Darius" not his majesty Darius or Great King, plain Darius.

_It never ceases to amaze me how clever he is_ –thought the General smiling with pride.

The King looked troubled for a moment, he didn't want to offend the Persians, and surely the last thing he needed was a bad omen such as this, he turned to look for his page to have the table removed when Philotas spoke:

- Surely this can be taken as an omen –said the _hipparch_, in that tone of voice that irritated a lot of people because he used to drag the words—"The table from which your foe ate his banquets has been made a stool for your feet"(4)

The King nodded and Achilles translated Philotas' words, the Persians didn't look very convinced but the eunuch stopped crying, and the table stood where it was.

**XXX**

- I always knew you were short but this was too much –said Hephaistion, laughing himself to tears once they were alone in the royal bedroom.

Alexander turned to look at him, narrowing his eyes.

- You are not funny –he said, but his beloved kept laughing, he dropped back on the bed, his long legs hanging on the edge.

- You literary are half the King Darius was –the General laughed even harder.

Alexander didn't look happy, he strode to the bed, took one pillow and hit his beloved several times. Hephaistion had to raise his hands trying to cover himself, he rolled and took another pillow starting the most epic battle of all time: a pillow fight.

- You are a coward! –exclaimed the General, among blows—You attacked an unarmed man.

- You are making fun of your King –Alexander accused him.

- So, now it's my fault that you are so short that you needed a table as a foot-stool –feathers started to fly around them. The King stepped over the bed and hit Hephaistion on the head.

- I'm not short, you are too tall –that was too much and the General laughed again as if an invisible hand were tickling him. Alexander took that opportunity to hit him, and his beloved fell on the floor still laughing.

- Then…—laughter interrupted his words—Then…I suppose that half of the world…Its just too tall…

The King puffed out his cheeks.

- You are impossible –he sat down on the bed, throwing what was left of the pillow, to one side.

- And you know what's the saddest part? –Hephaistion sat on the floor, brushing his hair back, his face red after laughing so hard—That you are crazy for me.

- I'm reconsidering that –muttered Alexander.

The General stood up and took a seat at the King's side. They fell silent for a moment, and Hephaistion's dark gray eyes wandered around the room. It seemed impossible that such wonderful places could exist, that all this luxury was there just to please a mortal man.

- Tomorrow is Aki's birthday –said the King.

- Yes…Time flies, don't you thing? One day we'll wake up to find that he is already a man –said the General and now was Alexander's turn to laugh.

- You spoke like an old man –Hephaistion punched his arm. Then the General held his gaze looking with curiosity the King's eyes—What?

- I like your eyes –said his beloved—They are unique, just like you.

- First you insult me and now you flatter me.

- To tell you the truth was to insult you? You are short Alex, live with it –Hephaistion took his hand to Alexander's face and covered his cerulean blue eye.

- What are you doing? –the King asked with curiosity.

- Imagining how would you look with 2 amber eyes –said the General.

- I correct myself, you are not impossible, you are nuts –they both laughed.

- Phai?

- Mm? –Hephaistion caressed his cheek.

- What do you think about the treasure? - Mm…It's pretty impressing, I mean –the General took a moment to think—We always knew the Persians have money but this was something I never dared to imagine. You are the richest man on of the known world, Alex.

Alexander took his hand and caressed the back with his thumb.

- What did you like the most? From everything we saw at the treasury –he wanted to know.

- Hard to pick something, everything was amazing –said Hephaistion with honesty—I think it was a golden armor decorated with jewels, with was really impressive.

- Then it's yours –said the King as if he were giving his beloved a bag of chocolates.

- Alexander…

- No, no, no, I know what you are going to say –Alexander interrupted him—I don't care if you don't like when I give you expensive gifts, I'm now the Great King and I want to give this to you, and you will shut up and accept.

Hephaistion blinked a couple of times and then he smiled.

- Fine…

**XXX**

Next day was Achilles' birthday and just as the King promised the celebration was something truly spectacular. Now, he had the power and money necessary to treat his adopted son as a true Prince, with all the honors worthy of the successor of the Great King. Even if Hephaistion never liked the idea of spoiling the boy like this or to give him expensive and exotic gifts, he had to admit that, for this time, that Alexander had a point.

If he wanted to be seen as the Great King, he needed to treat his heir according to that and the outstanding city of Susa was the perfect scenario for the several games the King had organized. Hephaistion had to admit that Achilles behaved impeccably, it was as if he had been born among luxury all his life because he never looked impressed with this things or the splendid gifts that the nobles and notables of the city gave him, but he was still a child and there were very simple things that made him opened his mouth, like a big trained Indian elephant who could do tricks standing on his back legs.

Achilles had never seen an animal like that so close, neither several of the men of _Agema_ who were standing near the King, and all of them saw the elephant with his big tusks as if he were a creature from another planet. Hephaistion and Alexander had only seen them from far away, and were as fascinated as their child.

- Can I mount the elephant? –asked the young Prince with stars shining in his uneven eyes. His friend Cyrus was there too, it was his birthday and since the Persian Prince was his best friend, he was the guest of honor.

Hephaistion sighed.

- Fine, but be careful –the boy jumped happily.

- Professor Bahman told me that Indian Kings travel using elephants –said a very excited Achilles, walking to where the man in charge of the elephant was standing, followed by the King and his beloved.

- Well, one of these days we'll have to go and see for ourselves, don't you think? –said Alexander, he was like another child, having as much fun as his Prince.

- Really? –exclaimed Achilles.

_India?_ –thought Hephaistion frowning and wishing he were kidding.

- Really –said Alexander and the boy smiled. The elephant's trainer made the animal bent his front legs and put his head down, and he helped the boy to climb.

The General smiled watching his son expression when the elephant rose again, even for a boy who sometimes behaved like a grown up, these simple things were the most exciting and Achilles was so happy that it was contagious; but Hephaistion's good mood almost disappeared when he saw Leonnatos. The King had asked him to bring his son, Amyntas, there weren't many children of Achilles' age and he wanted his Prince to have fun; but his friend's expression was like the one attending to a funeral.

- Leon? Leon? –he called him and Leonnatos turned absently.

- Mm? Were you calling me?

- Are you all right? –Hephaistion had a good idea of why was he like this but he had to ask.

- Me? Yes, I just had a bad night –said Leonnatos, turning again to see Amyntas with his mouth open watching the elephant—Phai?

- Yes?

- I'll go to look for Perdikkas, can you keep an eye on Amyntas?

- Sure.

- Thanks –he really didn't want to look for the _taxiarch_ he just wasn't in the mood to celebrate and wanted to be alone. The General knew he was depressed, but it was pointless to try to talk to him, he had tried several times before and Leonnatos insisted that he was fine.

They would have to let Leonnatos solve his problems alone.

- Cyrus! You have to try this –shouted Achilles on the elephant but his friend didn't look happy with that proposal; Cyrus had seen elephants several times before and, judging by his face, he didn't like them.

But the Prince's favorite part were the horse and chariot racings and the General couldn't avoid smiling when he heard Krateros complaining about all the money he had lost when his favorite horses were put on quarantine back at Babylon.

- Your seventh birthday already –said Nikandros ruffling his nephew's hair, they were standing at the side of one of the main streets of Susa, waiting for the next race to begin—I remember the first time I saw you Aki, you were this tall –he used his hand to illustrate his words.

- Don't call me "Aki" in public, uncle –said the boy very serious, making Nikandros laugh.

- And how should I call you? –asked Nikandros, crossing his arms over his chest— Prince or your highness?

- Achilles –he corrected his uncle.

- Did you hear that, Phai? –Nikandros shook his head.

- I did –answered his brother, standing at their side—He insists in being treated like a big boy.

Nikandros laughed in a good mood.

- Let's do something –he said, looking again at his nephew—I'll call you "Achilles" when you kill your first man and win your sword belt, what do you say?

Achilles didn't look happy with that proposal.

- Aki, you can't demand respect, you have to earn it –said his father, taking him by the shoulder—And your uncle is right, if you want to be treated like a big boy you have first to earn that right.

- Fine.

- Where is my Prince? –asked Alexander, so happy that he appeared to glow, walking to them with Krateros at his side.

_Oh, please no_ –thought Hephaistion, the smile left his face in the same moment he laid his eyes on the _taxiarch_.

- Joy to you Alexander! –said Nikandros, now that he was a _lochagos _his love for the King had increased as much as his officer paid.

- Joy to you, Nick!…Aki, come here –the King called him—Krateros has something for you.

That put Hephaistion's senses on alert.

- Your father told me you like horse and chariot racings –said the _taxiarch, _and of course by his "father" he meant Alexander.

- Yes –Achilles had never talked to Krateros before, he didn't know how much his father hated him and he had heard only praises from Alexander, so he behaved as always when he was in front of the King's officers.

- Would you like to be with me in the next chariot race? –Achilles' eyes double their size and shone like jewels, forgetting his formal behavior in a blink.

_Oh, crap _–thought Hephaistion.

- Really? Can I do that? –the Prince turned to look first at Alexander and then at his father, but before the General could open his mouth and say "no" because there was no way in which he would let his son to drive a chariot with Krateros…

- Of course you can –Hephaistion wanted to kill the King—Krateros likes to drive his own chariots and he would take care of you.

- I'm sure he will, unless he wants to lose something I'm sure he would miss –said the General in such a cold voice that he caught his son's attention and made Cyrus gulped.

The _taxiarch_ laughed.

- I want to see you try, Mr-skittish-goose-mother –Hephaistion would have hit him if Nikandros hadn't taken his arm.

- Enough! It's my son's birthday; I don't want you to fight –said Alexander in his commanding voice.

- When is the race starting? –asked Achilles, successfully changing the subject.

- Soon, come –said Alexander, taking him by the shoulder.

- Oh! I don't want to miss this –said Nikandros, with a big smile—Aren't you coming?

- You bet –said Hephaistion through clenched teeth.

**XXX**

- Eni, are you sure about this? –asked Thais, following her friend through the crowded streets.

They had come to the celebrations with Berenike's children, Netikerty was holding baby Demetrios and Sophonisba was taking care of Sophia. Everything had gone fine until they saw Leonnatos walking near then, and Berenike had started to follow him.

- I have to talk to Leon –answered Berenike, almost running—I just saw him! And I…There! –she saw Leonnatos at the distance and ran with all her forces after him.

Thais shook her head, her friend was crazy, she only hoped Berenike would be all right while watching with horror how she almost crashed against a woman with 3 children and was about to step over a cat, but she was determined to catch her husband.

Leonnatos was distracted, paying attention to nothing special and didn't saw his wife until she was standing in front of him. His eyes were wide opened as if he had just seen a ghost. It had been more than a month since the last time he had laid eyes on her, and in that moment, she looked like the most beautiful woman on earth for him: panting, with her long black hair a little disheveled with a couple of locks covering his hair and her cheeks pink.

- Leon…—she said without breath—I…I…I want to talk to you.

- We have nothing to talk about –it was too painful and humiliating for him to talk about what had happened, he just wanted to forget everything. He was going to leave, determined to see if the wine could truly erased someone's memory, when Berenike took his arm with both hands.

- Please, I-I am sorry, Leon –he didn't look at her, he couldn't because, if he saw her big crystalline and pleading eyes, he would forgive her and his pride didn't let him do that—I love you, and…

- Stop! –he raised his voice—I don't want to hear it.

- Leon…please…—Leonnatos wanted to go as soon as he could, he moved his arm with more force than he had intended and threw Berenike out of balance making her fell on the ground. He stopped. For a moment he was tempted to help her and said he was sorry, kiss her cheek and pretend that everything was fine…But he shook his head and started to walk.

- You are a bigger coward than I thought –Berenike opened his eyes in astonishment when she saw Kleitos there; oh, this was so wrong—Treating your wife like that.

In that moment Leonnatos redefined the concept of blind killing fury and his anger, sadness and frustration found a way out when the _hipparch_ appeared standing in front of him. He didn't stop to think if he was his superior or if they were in the middle of the street, in that moment all that mattered was that this was the man who had slept with his wife, his Eni, the only woman he had ever loved.

- Stop! –Berenike shouted, watching with horror how Leonnatos threw himself against Kleitos like a savage beast.

**XXX**

Hephaistion walked behind Alexander and Achilles, the crowd opened before the King and the common people prostrated themselves, just as they would do in front of the Great King. The General smiled, if only everything were as simple as this, if only the _Magi_ would recognize his King as the new sovereign…

- Hey! Preciousness with the weird name – he heard the familiar and annoying voice of Chrysaor calling him.

_You have to be kidding me_ –thought the General narrowing his eyes.

- You again? –he asked as if this were a cosmic joke.

- I have been looking for you since we met –said Chrysaor with a big smile—And so far I found out that you are not in my _taxei_.

- You think I'm a _pezetairoi_? –Hephaistion couldn't believe that.

- Well, surely you are not a man-whore, are you? –the General had to count to 10 not to punch him.

- You truly know how to piss people off –said Hephaistion.

- And you are very prickly, so, you must be in a cavalry squadron –said Chrysaor crossing his arms over his chest—Only the cavalry guys are such snobs.

- I'm not in a cavalry squadron –the General corrected him—You'll know better if you read the official dispatches.

- I can't read –said Chrysaor, still in his good mood—My father is a farmer, I can't say our farm is big but at least is ours, you can imagine that we have no use for words.

That left Hephaistion speechless for a moment, thinking carefully in what he had just said. Chrysaor wasn't rude with him because he was a jerk like Krateros…Or even like his brother Nikandros, and he wasn't a lecherous bastard like King Philip, he was like this because he, literally, had no manners.

_And I'm behaving with him like a smug asshole_ –thought the General—_Just like Philotas. _

- What did I say? –asked Chrysaor smiling—Why are you so quite?

Hephaistion shook his head.

- It's nothing.

- Come, I'll buy you a drink.

- Oh, I don't think that's a good idea…

- Why not? What were you planning to do? –the _pezetairoi_ insisted.

- I was going to the race…

- Great! I want to see it too, come –and before Hephaistion could say a word Chrysaor took him by the arm.

**XXX**

- You fought with Zopyrion? –asked the General intrigued. They were waiting for the race to begin, standing among the crowd and some of the _pezetairoi_ who were near couldn't hide their surprised expressions when they saw Hephaistion with them.

Even if the General had a good relationship with his men and wasn't a petulant bastard like Philotas, he wasn't like Kleitos or Krateros, the type that went out to drink and gamble with the ranking soldiers, he usually had other things to do and preferred to spend his free time with his son or friends. So, it was a rare event to see him there.

Chrysaor nodded.

- I volunteer to go with him to invade the Scythian lands –he explained.

- Why? Zopyrion is an idiot, I heard several times that he was a terrible commander –said Hephaistion.

- There you are damn right, the poor son of a bad mother didn't have a clue of how to run an army –said the _pezetairoi_—But, when I volunteered I didn't know that, I just knew that he was governor of Thrace and that he was planning a campaign. That was a pretty rough winter for us so I thought it would be a good idea to make extra money with the army.

- And what happened? With Zopyrion's campaign, I mean –asked the General who had only read the story from Antipater's official dispatch.

- Well –Chrysaor scratched his head—Everything went bad from the beginning, I guess the Gods were truly pissed off with Zopyrion because a good part of the ships sank by a terrible storm. Then, he ordered to besiege a Greek city called Olbia, but the Olbians were tougher than we thought and defended themselves like wild cats. By this time Zopyrion was starting to get impatience, and to make things worst we didn't have enough resources to continue with the siege, thanks to lack of ships –he shook his head— I think that Zopyrion thought that the sole name of Macedonia was going to be enough to make his enemies piss themselves –he chuckled.

- I heard the Scythians were the ones who defeated the army –said Hephaistion.

- Defeated? –the _pezetairoi_ laughed—They freaking destroyed the damn army. After giving up with the siege, Zopyrion ordered to retreat and the bloody Scythians finished us on our way back –he hit his fist against the palm of his hand— They and all the tribes that live in that fucking land. The poor devil of Zopyrion died too.

- And how was that you survived? –now the General was intrigued.

- I wasn't the only one but we were few. In my case, they thought I was dead, I lay unconscious for several hours among the corpses of my companions, and, by the time I woke up it was night –said Chrysaor, and for the first time since Hephaistion met him, he was serious—The rest of the survivors helped me and we headed back to Macedonia.

- Alone? But you were in hostile territory –now the General was impressed, and the _pezetaioi_ smiled again.

- It wasn't easy, but we managed –he admitted with feigned humility—My father wanted me to stay home but…Well, I'm the oldest and when I heard that Amyntas was looking for men to come to Asia I just had to come. After all here is where the money is, right? –Hephaistion laughed, truly amused—Hey! I made you laugh –said Chrysaor as if he had accomplished a great deed.

- So, what do you think of Asia so far? –the General wanted to know, cocking his head.

- That here definitely is the money –said Chrysaor, moving his head up and down slowly—Many of the veteran men of my _taxei_ have these amazing things, armors, swords, cloths…They are like Kings! And I can see that you have done pretty well too –he said watching Hephaistion's magnificent cloths—Gods! You are beautiful, if I were you I would spend all day in front of the mirror mast…

- Too much information –said General, smiling—Thank you, but I don't like when people make such remarks about me.

- Why not? You don't like being told that you are beautiful?

- No.

- Why not? –Chrysaor couldn't understand him.

- Because when you are in the middle of a military campaign people think that you achieve everything just because of your pretty face –Hephaistion explained.

The _pezetairoi_ opened his mouth to say something but an almighty uproar from the crowd silenced him. They both turned and found that the race was about to begin and that the uproar was because Achilles had appeared with Krateros. The General smiled, his son looked so happy, he walked to the chariot jumping on it excited and the _taxiarch_climbed behind me. - So, that's the King's son –said Chrysaor, shielding his eyes with his hand to protect them from the sun.

- Have you seen him before? –Hephaistion was intrigued; he wanted to know what did a man like the _pezetairoi_ thought about Alexander's adopted son.

- No, but I have seen the King; he addressed us the day we arrived –explained Chrysaor—And they look alike –the General smiled—It's his birthday or something, right?

- You are in the celebrations but you have no idea of what we are celebrating?

The race started and Hephaistion followed Krateros' chariot like a bird of prey, he wasn't joking, if something happened to his son he would dismember the _taxiarch_. But the Gods were in a good mood that day, and it could be that Krateros was really a great driver or that maybe the other competitors decided to give the young Prince an advantage, but they won.

- I have to go –said the General, watching how Alexander walked to Achilles and embraced him for the delight of the audience.

- When am I going to see you again? –asked Chrysaor.

- I don't know –and without a further explanation Hephaistion was gone.

**XXX**

- Can I stay at the banquet? –asked Achilles when night fell, and Alexander laughed, he was in a great mood.

- It's your birthday, of course you can stay –that made the boy immensely happy, he loved when the King and his father treated him like a grown up.

- Alexander! –a very serious Nikanor arrived, looking worried.

- What is it? –asked the King.

_Something bad happened…News about Darius?_ –thought Hephaistion on alert, why couldn't they have a peaceful day?

- You have to come, Kleitos and Leonnatos had a fight –that told Alexander and his beloved everything they needed to know.

- Where are they? –asked the King, his good mood was gone.

- At the palace, I have them surrounded by guards before they tried to kill each other again –Nikanor explained.

- I'll go right now –Philotas' brother nodded and left.

- Alex…—Hephaistion walked to him.

- I know, come with me –said the King nodding—Aki, we'll see you later at the banquet.

- Yes, father.

- Nick, you will take care of the Prince –Nikandros nodded.

When they arrived at the room where Nikanor had left Kleitos and Leonnatos Alexander and Hephaistion stopped at the threshold. They looked terrible, bleeding, showing all kind of bruises and even marks of bites. The _hipparch's_ nose was broken, and his face, neck and chest covered with blood; Leonnatos had a purple eye so swollen that he couldn't open it and judging but by the fact that he was sitting and the strange angle of his leg, he had a broken bone or at least a sprained ankle.

The King took a deep breath and dismissed his guards, they hesitated a moment, sure that if they leave Kleitos and Leonnatos they would fight again, but Hephaistion's eyes told them everything and they left.

- I'm not going to ask what happened because its obvious –said Alexander in his commanding voice, sounding older than he really was—What I want is this to end, I would not have my _hipparch_ of the _Ile Basilike_ and one of my _somatophilakes_ fighting like teenagers for a woman.

- Of course you knew –muttered Kleitos, looking at Hephaistion.

- Yes, I know.

- Then you should let me kill him –said Leonnatos furious—He insults me and disgraces me. He slept with MY wife!

- Oh, really? –Kleitos sounded almost amused—Maybe your lack of prowess in bed made your wife to slept with me.

That was too much, even if Leonnatos had a broken leg he stood up and tried to punch the _hipparch_, but Hephaistion moved faster and held him.

- I'LL KILL YOU! –roared Leonnatos, trying to break his grip.

- ENOUGH! –the King raised his voice.

- Alexander –said Kleitos, cleaning the blood from his face with the back of his hand—I also want to end with this, and I want to marry Berenike.

- She is my wife!

- You threw her out of your house.

- That's none of your damn business!

- Of course it's my damn business! –exclaimed Kleitos with his booming voice— I'll not let you to mistreat her.

- Mistreat her? –exclaimed Hephaistion in shock—What happened to my sister? –he held his friend's gaze and Leonnatos sighed.

- It wasn't on purpose, I…I moved my arm and she fell to the ground…

- You threw her –the _hipparch_ accused him.

- That's not true! –Leonnatos shouted—I would never hurt Berenike.

Alexander puffed out.

- Leonnatos, we'll end this now –he said, tired of this situation—You have to decide if you are going to receive your wife back or divorce her –they all fell silent—If you have your wife back then Kleitos would leave you alone –he turned to look at his _hipparch_ and even if he was 15 years younger than his veteran commander, Kleitos swallowed hard and nodded—But if you divorce her then it would be Nikandros' decision if he lets his sister to marry Kleitos.

This was the moment that Leonnatos had been postponing for a month and didn't know what to do. Alexander was right, he had to take a decision but; what was he going to do?

* * *

(1) Robin Lane Fox. _Alexander the Great_.

(2) Ok, you must be thinking the same as I, how much money was 50, 000 talents of gold? Well, looking on the web and in the History Channel, it seems that it was the equivalent to 3 billion US dollars.

(3) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 306

(4) Quintus Curtius. _The History of Alexander_.

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading, and before you leave don't forget to click over "review this chapter" ^^ See you next week!


	141. Vampire Memoires, book IX

**Hello dear readers!**

Finally here is the promised vampire chapter ^^ I apologize for the delay but it took a while to write this. Thank you sooo much to all of you for your support, you are the best readers an author can ask for –Zophiel bows—

**Hello Phaisty: **I insist you are very very kind with me ^_^ Thank you! Not many things have happened lately, but I promise for next week things are going to be more interesting. I melted when I read that you like Chrysaor, you have no idea of how I questioned myself if it was a good idea to include him in the story. I have a small plan for him; I hope you will like it. Oh, yes Aki had his birthday party, I'm very happy because now that he is older I can write more things about him. Hahaha, well, about Eni, Kleitos and Leon you'll know what happened in this update ;) Thanks a lot again and big hugs!

**Bonus Chapter 9 **

Field of Glory Pt II

_White walls surround us_

_No light will touch your face again_

_Rain taps the window_

_As we sleep among the dead_

_Your're dead alive_

_(_Braking Benjamin_, Anthem Of The Angels)_

_Pella, 169 BC_

_Where was I? Ah! Yes, I remember now; the now called Second Punic war was over. I had a very "interesting" time at Rome, for a while at least, and then I decided to go back to Macedonia. Why? Good question. Even now I try to avoid going to Macedonia because it makes me nostalgic and sentimental. It's the same that happens to my friend Lucius Macro, just that Lucius actually likes to be in Rome, I honestly don't know why since every time he sees the forum he had to make an effort to not cry._

_It's the same for me, even more at that time when Macedonia was still a kingdom, the royal palace at Pella was still standing on a hill, surrounded by the lake with the bridge, connecting the palace with the gardens, just as I remembered it from my mortal days. _

_But this time I had to come back. First, because my friend Scipio called the Africanus had died almost 20 years before the night I arrived home, I had nothing more to do at Rome, and, as I told you, I can't stay for long in one place or people start asking "why doesn't he age?" And Romans were very superstitious; if I had stayed any longer I'm sure I would have had an angry mob with torches behind me. _

_The world was changing very fast but I couldn't appreciate it until years later, luckily if there is something I have is time. But what was happening? Alexander had been dead for 154 years; you know what happened after his dead so I would not bore you with the details. For more than a Century Antigonus's progeny had been ruling Macedonia, and for more than a Century my kingdom remained as the strongest power at Greece. What happened then? The Romans happened. _

_When I came back I found a new King, Perseus; the oldest son of King Philip V had been crowned after his father's death at Amphipolis. Ah, but don't let his dazzling name to fool you, he wasn't the mythological hero type…Not even by mistake. _

_Rome had defeated Macedonia 2 times by now, the last time had been 26 years ago at the Battle of Cynoscephalae, but Rome was still suspicious of King Philip's intentions, reason why the Senate supported his pro Roman son Demetrios. Soon, a quarrel between Perseus and his younger brother started and Perseus succeeded in making his father believed that his brother was going to betray him in favor of his hated Romans. _

_And King Philip executed Demetrios for treason. I heard that the King later discovered that his son was innocent and all had been a plot of his firstborn. But it was too late; King Philip V died a year after Demetrios' execution, before he could name his cousin, Antigonus, his heir. And of course Perseus had this Antigonus killed as soon as he was safely sitting on the throne. _

_Now, as you can see, quarrels for the Macedonian throne didn't just happen in Alexander's time…_

_I arrived at Pella in a very cold night, and I went straight to my house. No, not the same house when I grew up; it was still there, if that is what you wanted to know but it wasn't mine. After my father's death, all his property was divided among Nikandros, Lysanias and me. As the older son, Nikandros had the biggest part and of course the house was his, it was also mentioned in my father's will that Nikandros should take care of my mother, I have to say that he did it better than anyone would have thought. _

_All my siblings had children, and yes, before you asked, even Achilles had a daughter who married one of my older brother's sons, but that's another story. Nikandros' elder son inherited the house, and since then his descendants had lived there. The owner of the house, at the time of my arrival, was my brother's great grandson, a man of 56 years old named Amyntas. _

_I liked to visit my childhood home from time to time, even if that was always painful for me, it was a place full with happy memories of a lifetime forever lost…But I'm changing the subject. _

_Just a week later of my arrival I have a very peculiar visitor, no other than the new King's right hand, Attalos…_

- I wasn't expecting such important visitors so soon –said Hephaistion, taking his guest to a spacious living room with an exquisite decoration showing part of the Asian spoils he had obtained 154 years in the past.

- My father knew your father, Hephaistion –said Attalos, a man in his mid forties, tall, with dark hair, dark eyes and severe expression—And he always spoke high of him so I felt obliged to come as soon as I heard you were back in Pella.

_That was half true, in fact I was the one who knew Attalos' father, but I wasn't going to say that, right?_

For long moments the dark eyes of his guest wandered around the magnificent pieces in displayed, weapons, statues, and some furniture he had taken with him from the royal cities of the extinct Persian Empire.

- You have quite a collection –said Attalos, his eyes lingering on the magnificent golden armor that Alexander had given him from the treasure at Susa.

- My great grandfather fought at the side of the Great Alexander –said Hephaistion, taking a seat on the nearest couch and his guest nodded.

- Many of our great grandfathers fought at his side…And who knows, maybe now we would also have an opportunity to fight a great campaign ourselves –the Tzimisce frowned, he had heard rumors about an upcoming war but this was the first official thing he heard about it.

- Why did you came here tonight, Attalos? –he went straight to the point, more than a Century later had learned him to read the mortals as open books and he knew that Attalos wanted something.

His guest smiled and took a seat in front of him.

- The King wants to see you –Hephaistion raised one eyebrow, he wasn't impressed just a little curious. He hadn't heard good things about Perseus and didn't fancy the idea of meeting him.

- Why? I don't know him –he crossed him leg, the ankle resting on his knee.

- Because of your family, everyone knows who was your great grandfather –Attalos was a straightforward man, and hated to lose time, something the Tzimisce appreciated—I don't know much but the King is assembling the army.

- So, he is going to fight Rome after all –that wasn't a question. Hephaistion leaned back and his mortal guest nodded slowly—Strange man the new King, I heard that his first act, as soon as he was crowned, was to send a representative to the Roman Senate to be recognized as King, then he went to visit the oracle at Delphi with his army threatening Rome's allies, scared the neighbor kingdoms and now he has openly declare war against the same Rome with which he had a pact.

- You don't approve the war? –the Tzimisce shrugged.

- It doesn't matter what I think –he brushed his hair back, but the truth was that this war worried him more than he was willing to admit...at least for now.

The door opened and Dion, Hephaistion's ghoul, appeared with a jug of wine and 2 cups.

- I heard you were in Rome –said Attalos, his eyes on the jug that Dion was holding.

- For some time, yes. I'm a Roman citizen now –he smiled, an arrogant and lazy smiled that made Attalos blushed against his will—Why do you ask? Does that make me a traitor now? I heard Demetrios died for having Romans friends, maybe I should be worried –he said almost amused.

- You are a strange man –Hephaistion laughed without noise.

- You have no idea –the ghoul served the wine and left. His guest took a sip and nodded his approval; it was an excellent wine.

- The King is expecting you tomorrow morning –said Attalos, back to business, the "young" man in front of him was as smart as he was beautiful and he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

- Impossible! –answered the Tzimisce immediately—I already have things to do.

- It's the King we are talking about.

_I was very tempted to say: "please, I left Alexander waiting several times, why shouldn't I do the same with a nobody as Perseus?" But, I bit my tongue and said nothing_.

- I can't meet Perseus tomorrow morning, but let me see if… —Hephaistion took a moment to think—Maybe the night after tomorrow.

Attalos looked as if the Tzimisce had just confessed that he had killed his own father.

- You can't do that! –he exclaimed with eyes wide opened.

- Of course I can! –Hephaistion cocked his head and rested it on his hand—If Perseus wants to see me he would do it at my convenience.

- You are playing a dangerous game.

- Just the way I like it –and Attalos blushed again, like a teenage girl, for his utter disgust.

_And just as I said I went 2 nights after this meeting to the royal palace. In fact I didn't have much to do, I could have gone early but I wanted to make him wait. I know it was childish but it has some appeal to leave a King waiting._

- Master? Are you all right, Master? –asked Dion as soon as they reached the palace entrance. The Tzimisce had suddenly stopped, watching the place with deep sadness that had his ghoul in shock. He wasn't use to see his master like this, so vulnerable so…human. He was more used to the cruel demon who prey upon the living and like to play with people, the beautiful creature who liked to seduce the mortals…not this.

But in that moment, time seemed to have stopped for Hephaistion as his dark gray eyes wandered through the entrance. The place had changed but at the same time it was the same place he remembered; for a moment of foolishness he thought he would find his friends there, that he would see Alexander at the throne room asking him with a smile why was he so late, and that made a thick blood tear to slid down his cheek.

- It's nothing –he cleaned the tear, ignoring his ghoul's shock, and kept walking—I want you to wait me outside, I'm not planning to stay long.

- Yes master.

Inside Hephaistion was taken to the King's private study, another painful reminder of his mortal days; a sad smile curved his lips when he saw the corridor he used to take to go to his room when he was a page. As they approached to the King's study, he could hear from the hallway voices and a heated discussion between Perseus and his military staff.

- You can't count with the Aetolian league's support –the Tzimisce heard one man saying—They fought for the Romans in the past.

- Yes, but now they are not happy with them –replied Perseus.

- We could still reach an agreement with Rome, it's not too late –the King hit the table with his fist and all fell silent.

- The Romans don't want an agreement –Perseus raised his voice—This can't be solved by ceding part of our territory or by yielding to their demands, the whole problem here is that Rome doesn't want a strong King so near them –Hephaistion thought that this wasn't exactly true; after all the same could be said of Perseus, that he didn't want such a strong power so near him—It's clear what it has to be done, we are going to fight the Romans.

Several voices rose in agreement.

- You can't win that war –said Hephaistion, stepping inside and successfully making everybody to fell silent.

- Who are you? –asked the King, frowning, angry at being interrupted like that.

_That was the first time I saw Perseus; he was tall, blond with blue eyes, he could have passed from a member of the Argead family, in fact his father Philip V liked to boast that they had a distant ancestor from the previous royal family. I don't know it that was true but Alexander had several sisters so…Who knows?_

Attalos stood up and walked to the King's side.

- He is Hephaistion son of Hephaistion –he explained.

_Confusing isn't? But not always I could be introduced, as "Hephaistion son of Amyntor" Even less here, in Pella where so many people knew my family._

The King nodded.

- I was expecting you 2 days ago –he said in a bad mood.

- I had things to do –answered Hephaistion almost bored, and more than one in that room had to make an effort to suppress a smile at such bold arrogance.

Perseus said nothing but it was clear that he wasn't happy.

- Leave us –he asked and his military staff obeyed. Many took their time before leaving, wanting to admire the beautiful and arrogant young man standing there, but the King was in no mood for this and they had to keep walking. The last one to leave was Attalos, he wanted to stay and he waited a moment expecting the King to say something but, when he saw that Perseus wasn't even looking at him, he left and closed the door behind him.

The King waited a moment and, when he could no longer hear footsteps, he pointed at a couch.

- Why do you think I can't win this war? –he asked, taking a cup of wine.

Hephaistion didn't answer immediately, looking around with curiosity. After all this wasn't the same place he remembered, the palace had changed…a lot during the past Century, but the changes were more evident from inside.

_Of all the Kings who devoted their time to re decorate the royal palace of Pella Cassander was the one who made most of the changes, he ordered the constructions of baths inside, for example…Oh! Please, don't look at me like that; yes at my time there were no bathrooms inside the palace._

- Rome is too strong now –said the Tzimisce at last and Perseus twisted his lips, as if he had tasted a lemon.

- Rome is nothing, what was Rome 150 years ago when our ancestors were conquering Asia?

- We are not living in the times of the Great Alexander –Hephaistion reminded him—Things have changed.

- Maybe, but Macedonia is still a strong kingdom –the King made a pause, he tried to hold Hephaistion's gaze but found it impossible, those dark gray eyes kept under lock thousands of secrets, it was overwhelming to look at them—They are sending 2 Legions and a good number of allies and auxiliary troops to fight against me. 2 Legions! No more than 12, 000 men, and their auxiliaries and allies are Lydians, Phrygians and Numidians, mine are Gauls and Thracians, warlike people.

- If you said so –muttered the Tzimisce, skeptical.

- I'm sure of it! –exclaimed the King and his immortal guest took his time before speaking again.

- Perseus, Rome has been in a constant state of war since Hannibal invaded Italy and that was 49 years ago –said Hephaistion slowly, as if he were talking to a child. He didn't want to see his homeland become a Roman province, and this man in front him was the only one who could do something to prevent that humiliating fate.

- Exactly! –exclaimed Perseus— They are tired. Rome has been in war for almost 50 years, first Hannibal, then Antiochus…

- Your father –the Tzimisce reminded him—The Greek campaign…And what does this tell you? That now they have a strong and veteran army.

- Their army is a militia, Hephaistion –Perseus was getting angry—The Roman army is full with farmers and commanded by aristocrats who have no military skills.

- Right, like Scipio the _Africanus_ –Hephaistion mocked him.

- _Africanus_ is dead!

- Yes, but his brother-in-law, Lucius Aemilius Paulus is the one who is marching against you –said Hephaistion—And in his family are not strangers to war, the father of Aemilius Paulus fought at Cannae against Hannibal.

- Rome lost that battle.

- So, now you are Hannibal? –asked the Tzimisce.

The King clenched his jaw.

- I can beat them, my army is stronger, is a professional one, and I have in store 10 years supply of grain for my 30, 000 infantry and 5, 000 cavalry and enough money to pay for 10, 000 mercenaries (1) –he explained—50 years of constant war have weaken the Romans, but Macedonia has been in peace for 26 years, I have now more men in age to fight than them.

Hephaistion closed his mouth, Perseus was determined and he couldn't change his mind, it would be a waste of his time to try.

_Why didn't I control him with Dominate? The vampire Discipline to control other's mind. Well, I was young, 154 years old, I didn't know how to use Dominate since its not one of the Disciplines of my clan, it's a Ventrue Discipline. But I truly considered the possibility of killing him; at the end I did nothing because that would have been of no use. Perseus had adopted his younger brother, a teenager named Philip as his son, and his own son, Alexander, wasn't old enough to face a situation like this. Philip and Alexander…ironic isn't it?_

- If you have everything under control, why did you call me? –asked the Tzimisce, trying his best to control that savage impulse that was telling him to kill the King, that voice inside him clamoring for blood.

- I heard an interesting tale –said Perseus in a calm voice, and he took his time before speaking again— If I'm not mistaken your great grandfather was one of the Great Alexander's Generals…more than that, he was his lover, Hephaistion son of Amyntor.

- Yes, so? –Hephaistion kept his face expressionless.

- I want you to fight for me –said the King—I'm offering you the same post that your great grandfather had.

The Tzimisce smiled, cocking his head.

- You mean, as your lover? –he teased him and Perseus almost blushed. He loved to make the mortals uncomfortable in his presence, to see them fight their urge to jump at him and satiate their lust.

- No, as the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry –the King explained, trying his best not to let his guest to see the desire burning in his eyes.

- Ah!…Why? I'm sure you have more, how to say it? Trustful men than me –said the Tzimisce— After all you don't know me.

- No, but men like symbols, your great grandfather was the _hipparch_ of Alexander and I want you to me mine so…

- So the men would think of you as the next Alexander –Hephaistion interrupted him, and Perseus clenched his jaw again, he didn't like be interrupted. The Tzimisce noticed that but couldn't care less—First you are Hannibal and now Alexander.

The King ignored him.

- I have with me young Alexandros son of Amyntas –that caught Hephaistion' attention—Have you heard about their family?

- Of course I have, we are related –the King nodded.

- Young Alexandros is the great grand son of King Achilles –the Tzimisce was extremely serious—He is going to command the _Ile Basilike_.

_Let me explain. Do you remember that I said that my Achilles had a daughter who married Nikandros' son? Well, Achilles had this…peculiar and very Persian idea that the members of the Royal Family should marry between themselves in order to avoid having outsiders as possible pretenders to the throne. It had sense of course, he married his cousin, Sophia and their daughter, Antigone, married Nikandros' son._

_This Alexandros we were talking about wasn't only my brother's great grandson, but also mine; and Alexander's great great grandnephew. Now, why was that nobody had killed my family during all the dynastic disputes for the throne? First because I always tried to look after them; after Achilles assassination I swore to myself that this would never happened again. And second, because my brothers, sister and mother were truly smart and never involved themselves in politics after Achilles' death. _

_Their descendants did the same, never aimed to hold the throne and kept themselves in the shadow._

_I didn't like what I heard that night at Perseus' study, I was sure that this campaign was doomed, and the last thing I wanted was that a member of my family would die because of this moron's ambition, even more knowing that, if someone had the right to rule over Macedonia that one was this young man of 26 years old, Alexandros._

- I won't fight for you –said Hephaistion.

- Why not?

- I already told you, because it's suicidal –Perseus threw his cup of wine against the wall.

- You are a coward!

- Think what you want.

_I left behind an extremely furious Perseus, but the King's rage was the last of my concerns. As soon as I left the royal palace, the only thing I could think about was that I had to visit Amyntas and convinced him to forbid his son of fighting against Rome, but that wasn't as easy as I thought…_

- I can't do that, Hephaistion –said Amyntas 3 night after his encounter with King Perseus.

Hephaistion had done the last thing he wanted: go to his house. Amyntas knew about him, about their blood bonds, even if they had never met before and received him as if they had known each other all their lives. The Tzimisce felt a knot in his throat watching his house, almost hearing his mother's voice coming for the kitchen or his brother discussing with his father in his study. It was the same house he remembered.

- I understand that what I'm asking is insane –said Hephaistion softly—But trust me, this is a war Perseus can't win.

- I understand that –said Amyntas nodding.

- You do? –that caught the Tzimisce by surprise.

- I'm not an idiot –said the man who had the same green eyes of his mother—But the King is giving my son a great honor naming him _hipparch_ of the _Ile Basilike_. No, don't say anything –he raised his hand when Hephaistion opened his mouth—I know why is he doing this, I know that, if we didn't have such famous ancestors he would have never named a 26 years old as his _hipparch_ but…Alexandros is very excited and I can't forbid him to go just because of a hunch.

- This is not a hunch, Amyntas –Hephaistion insisted with intensity—Perseus can't win…

- Of course he can! –exclaimed someone standing at the threshold.

- Son! I'm glad you are home –Amyntas stood up to receive Alexandros and the Tzimisce raised his eyebrows in utterly astonishment.

Alexandros was blond, just like Alexander, but had his same dark gray eyes; he was tall and handsome and looked more alike to the late King than his son by Roxanne ever did. He could have been Achilles' brother and that left Hephaistion speechless for a moment. He missed his son so much…

- Alexandros, this is our distant cousin –said his father—He is Hephaistion son of Hephaistion.

- Joy to you! –said the young man and the Tzimisce nodded, standing up—I overheard you talking about the campaign.

- Yes, I was saying to your father that I think is dangerous for you to take part in this war –he went straight to the point.

- Why? Because you think we can't defeat the Romans? –asked Alexandros with overconfidence, almost laughing at the sole idea that they would be defeated.

- Alexandros, don't be rude with our guest –his father scolded him.

- No, don't worry Amyntas, let him speak his mind –asked Hephaistion, sitting down again.

- We can't lose –said the young man with all certainly—King Perseus assembled an army of 43,000 men, no Macedonian King ever have such an army beside from the force that the Great Alexander took to Asia.

- Numbers are not all –said the Tzimisce slowly—Darius made that mistake at Gaugamela and it cost him his Empire.

Alexandros smiled.

- You speak as if you have fought there –he said—Don't worry cousin, we'll be fine. The King addressed the troops this morning, he said to us "[Our] enemies have such arms as each penniless soldier could supply for himself; the Macedonian have arms drawn from the royal arsenal, arms produced in the course of so many years as a result of his father's planning and expenditure [that we] also have the spirit shown by our ancestors, who, after subduing the whole Europe, had crossed into Asia and opened up with their arms a whole world unknown even by report, and had not desisted from conquest until there was nothing left for them to conquer within the confines of the Indian Ocean. But now, he solemnly assured [us] fortune has arranged a contest not for the farthest coast of India but for the possession of Macedonia itself"(2)

Hephaistion said nothing, for him this was just another proof of Perseus stupidity. If he had done things right we wouldn't have to be fighting for the possession of his own kingdom.

- Cousin –said Alexandros, leaning to the front—Our family has an obligation to defend this kingdom, we descend from 2 Kings, the Great Alexander and Achilles, we…

- We don't owe Perseus anything –said Hephaistion angry, making a great effort to not show his fangs—I don't want to see my homeland reduced to a mere province, and this is what is going to happen if Perseus doesn't reach an agreement with Rome.

Alexandros shook his head.

- Do you think that the Great Alexander would have done that? –he asked—Seek an agreement with Rome?

- No –he answered immediately—Alexander would have fought but he was unique, he could have won this war. Achilles for his part wouldn't have even anger the Romans in the first place… —the sadness in his voice betrayed him and Amyntas and his son exchanged confused gazes— I won't waste your time, if you want to fight then do it, but be careful.

- I will.

_What happened next? Well, it took a year for both armies to engage battle, and when it finally came to that, the famous battle of Pydna, Lucius Aemilius Paulus defeated the Macedonian army completely. I was still in Pella, and visiting Amyntas more often that I had planned in the beginning. Alexandros survived the battle of Pydna but was very disappointed because Perseus ran away; yes you heard me right. It took the defeated King months to realize that he had lost everything, hidden in Samothrace, and finally surrendered to Aemilius Paullus._

_It was one of the most humiliating things I have experience in 2000 years. Perseus went to the Roman camp to surrender, dressed in dark cloths and accompanied by his son, a great crowd assembled to witness this not only because Perseus was a defeated King, but also because he had great prestige, why? Because of his linage and what he represented; but Livy explained that better than I when he says that "not only his own renown and that of his father, his grandfather, and the other with whom he was connected by blood and race, made him a figure of universal interest; the glory of Philip and Alexander the Great, who made Macedonia the greatest imperial power on earth, shone upon him"(3)_

_I went to the Roman camp, I wanted to talk to Perseus and since I was…sorry, my "father" was such a good friend of Scipio the Africanus, his brother-in-law received me as if I were his old friend. You should have seen Perseus' expression when he saw me there; he wasn't in a cell or anything like that, he had his own tent, surrounded by guards of course, but comfortably as if he were in his own room at the palace._

- You again? –he exclaimed when Hephaistion approached him.

- Yes, me again.

- What are you doing here? –asked Perseus harshly.

- I'm a Roman citizen too, so I asked the General to let me see you –he explained with simplicity.

- Why? Did you come to mock me? To say "I told you"? –the defeated King walked around in a bad mood.

- What for? –the Tzimisce shrugged and sat down—To tell you the truth I don't even know why I am here either, I suppose its because of you…You are the last link that was left of that time…

- What are you talking about? –the King frowned.

- My great grandfather wasn't the one who fought at Alexander's side –said Hephaistion catching his attention—It was I –for a moment Perseus didn't know if he should laugh or start screaming that he had a crazy man in his tent; but one look at his eyes gave him the shivers. He wasn't in front of a common man.

- What are you? –he asked without voice and this time, when the Tzimisce smiled, he could saw his fangs.

Perseus stepped back, crashing against the table and making the cups and plates to fall.

- Good question, you are not as fool as I thought –answered Hephaistion, leaning his back against the chair—I am Hephaistion son of Amyntor and I was the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry, what am I now? I'm a demon –Perseus got paled—Don't Panic Perseus, I didn't come for your blood –he said in a conversational tone—I came…because with you ends an era, and with you will die the last remnants of my King's legacy –Perseus was in shock and didn't quite understood his words. Hephaistion stood up and headed to the exit—Health to you Perseus, the last King of Macedonia.

_Lucius Aemilius Paulus, later known as Macedonicus, had a splending triumph in Rome, and guess who was paraded in chains? Yes, Perseus. I was there, in Rome, at that time and I cried of rage that night. Later, Macedonia was divided and sacked, and became a Roman province, never again would it what it was once… _

* * *

(1) Livy. _Rome and the Mediterranean_, p 501 and 502

(2) Livy. _Rome and the Mediterranean_, p 537

(3) Livy. _Rome and the Mediterranean_, p 606


	142. Susa Pt III

**CHAPTER 131**

_Between Gordianus and Quintus Sertorius_

_73 BC Hispania_

_"Do you believe in the white fawn yourself, Sertorius? Does she speak to you?"_

_He looked at me shrewdly. "I'm surprise that you even ask such a question, Gordianus. I'm a Roman General, not a credulous Spaniard. The white fawn is nothing more than a device of statecraft. Must I explain? One day my spies inform me of Pompey's movements; the next day I announce that the white fawn whispered in my ear that Pompey will be seen in a certain place at a certain time, and sure enough, he is […] Do you think me blasphemous for resorting to such a device? The best generals have always done such things to shore up their men's morale. Look at Sulla! Before a battle, he always made sure his troops would catch him mumbling to a little image he stole from the oracle at Delphi […] Even Alexander pulled such tricks. Do you know the story? Once when things looked bleak before a battle, his priests called for a blood sacrifice. While the sheep was being prepared at the altar, Alexander painted the letters N I backwards on the palms of one hand, and K E on the other. The priest cut open the sheep, pulled out the steaming liver and placed it in Alexander's hands. Alexander turned it over to show his men, and sure enough, there it was, written on the liver in letters no one could mistake –the Greek word for victory!"(1)_

**-o-o-o-**

Since that dreadful night at Babylon, Leonnatos knew he had to take a decision regarding his wife, but his feelings were interfering with the cruel cold logic of his brain with the result that, a month later, he still didn't have a clue of what to do. He loved Berenike more than it should be legal, he had been extremely patience and tolerant with her because he understood he hadn't married a common woman, a woman content with raising children and taking care of her husband, a housewife who never complained and always respected her husband's decision in silence.

He had known that since the first time he laid his eyes on her, that day when she was only 16 years old and he and Perdikkas had accompanied Nikandros with a very sick Hephaistion after the Byzantium campaign. And Leonnatos loved her exactly for that, for not being a common woman…until she started to cross the line. Coming to Asia without telling him a word, serving in the army, having a hetaira for a friend and now sleeping with his superior officer. He knew what it had to be done, he knew what his father Anteas would have done years ago: divorce her. It was so simple and so difficult. Leonnatos could forgive many things but his pride and self-respect kept him for doing it.

He took a deep breath still looking at his hands. He never thought that so many people would know about this, at least not the King and Kleitos…least of all Kleitos. He never imagined that the hipparch would know that he had thrown Berenike out of his house. Maybe, if no one knew about this he could have had forgiven her, but now…

_How can I forgive her when everybody knows what she has done?_ –thought Leonnatos—_I would be the laughingstock of the army_.

He loved his wife but he had to preserve his honor first.

- Fine –Leonnatos said at last, lifting his head—I divorce my wife.

Hephaistion closed his eyes. He had feared this since the beginning, he had hoped, maybe be in vain, that his friend would change his mind, he knew how much he loved his sister and knew that, despite her faults, Berenike loved him too, but now…

Alexander nodded.

- I don't want to hear again that you 2 were fighting –he said in his strong commanding voice—Kleitos your business are now with Nikandros and Leonnatos you will leave Kleitos alone.

- Whatever –in other circumstances the King would have said something about this blunt and rude answer but not now; Leonnatos had enough problems already.

It wasn't something easy but at least at that moment we could take a decision; Berenike was once again our family responsibility and Nikandros and I could think what to do now.

- Phai –said the King before they arrive to the hall where banquet was taking place—You don't have to stay, if you want you can go to your family.

The General shook his head, he had been awfully quiet since they left Leonnatos and Kleitos, so many things buzzing inside his head, but...

- No. I want to talk to Nick and see how is Eni but it's my son's birthday –he explained honestly—Besides, you invited all the nobles and notables of the city and I don't want to leave you alone. I'll talk to my family tomorrow.

The King smiled. Even if he didn't want to ask for it, he wanted to have Hephaistion at his side; did that make him a horrible person? To want his General only for himself? Maybe, but that was how he felt.

Remember that I told you that Abulites never knew how to please Alexander? Well, that night of Achilles' birthday was a good example. Since my son wanted a cult and beautiful woman that could sing to him, Alexander asked Abulites for a woman like this among the royal concubines. Of course the satrap misunderstood the King's intentions and sent a very beautiful and voluptuous young woman with a body of sensual curves to him.

She made quite an entrance at the banquet, catching immediately all eyes and raising all kind of sharp and vulgar comments, but she was so happy to have been chosen by the new, young and handsome King that she paid them no attention. - Your majesty, may I present you Musa from Parthia –said the satrap through his interpreter. Musa dropped his long eyelashes in a modest gesture full with sensuality and it was clear, even for the dumbest person in the room, what was she thinking. Not far from there, Thais nodded her approval—She speaks a little Greek, your divinity; and, as you asked, she can sing like the birds and knows many stories and legends, she is an inborn storyteller.

- Looks like someone lost his place in bed –said Krateros, looking at Hephaistion and making the men around him laugh.

The General ignored him, and took another sip from his cup. Achilles stared at the concubine with big round eyes that made him look like a cartoon; she was the most beautiful and scarcely dressed woman he had ever seen.

- You did quite a job finding her –said Alexander aware of the confusing—But I'm afraid she will have to change her cloths.

Both Abulites and Musa looked positively confused, maybe the interpreter wasn't as good as he claimed to be.

- I beg your majesty's pardon –asked the satrap.

- I didn't ask for her for myself, but for the Prince –now they were even more confused, Musa turned to look at Achilles as if he were the strangest thing she had ever seen, not a boy.

At the harem she had heard a lot of things about the Macedonians, mostly bad, but this? It took Alexander a while to explain what he really wanted and, by the end, Musa was very disappointed, but agreed to change and served the young Prince. Even Achilles was a little disappointed; he didn't want her to change her cloths.

Even if Achilles liked to say that he was a big boy he fell asleep on his couch long before midnight. He had had a very exciting day and, after taking two bites of his meal, Morpheus had claimed him. Hephaistion smiled fondly watching him, he couldn't express how proud he felt of his son and how happy was to have him. That day, after the fall of Halicarnassus when they met, seemed very distant now; he smiled remembering how he had panicked knowing that he was a father, not knowing what to do with the little boy of 3 years old.

A servant approached to carry the Prince back to his room, but Hephaistion stopped him and did it himself.

_The feeling of his slender body, his head against my shoulder, his warm…that is one of the things I missed the most, and I will always miss…_

**XXX**

Next day was a hard one for Hephaistion, it was the day when Nikandros would take a decision about their sister's future, and to do so, his older brother decided to consult with the rest of the family. And so uncle Althaimenes, cousin Demetrios, Lysanias, Hephaistion and Berenike were summoned to Nikandros' house, not far from the palace.

Amyntor had always heard the opinion of the women in his house and his firstborn was going to follow his example, especially since this concerned his sister, she should have a vote here.

- This morning the _hipparch_ Kleitos came to ask me, again, to marry Eni –said Nikandros and his family remained silent for a moment.

Hephaistion turned and looked at his sister, sitting in front of him, her hands on her lap and her eyes on the floor. Berenike was very beautiful; now at her 24 years old she could have been an artist's muse to create a portrait of Aphrodite; it was as if having 3 children had increased her beauty.

She wasn't crying, on the contrary, she was calm and strangely silent, it appeared to the General as if she were resigned with whatever future the Gods had planned for her and that made him sad. He truly wanted Berenike to be happy but her sister had worked hard to complicate everything. He sighed. It was pointless to start looking for culprits at this moment, the best they could do was to stand together and find the best solution for her.

- I think you should accept, Nick –said uncle Althaimenes after a while. He knew the decision was for Nikandros to make, but if he had asked for their opinion they had to be honest with his nephew.

- I was thinking that too –Nikandros nodded—But to be honest I don't like the idea of giving him my sister as if she were a sack of grain, from Leonnatos' possession to Kleitos'.

- Then… —said Berenike shyly, making all eyes to settle on her—Why don't you sent me back home?

- Leaving your children here? –asked cousin Demetrios and Berenike saw him confused, narrowing her eyes.

- What do you mean? Isn't Leon…natos –she corrected herself—Going to send them back to Iokaste?

- You didn't tell her? –asked uncle Althaimenes, frowning at his nephew and Nikandros sighed.

- Eni, Leonnatos is keeping Amyntas and Sophia with him –Hephaistion explained for his sister utterly astonishment.

- Why? –she had thought the opposite.

- I don't know –the General shook his head.

- Even if he sent them back to his mother we can't send you back home –said Nikandros, holding his sister's gaze—That would further disgrace you, Eni. In your present situation the best thing we can do is to marry you again as soon as possible, and the best choice is the same man with whom you slept with while you were with Leonnatos.

- Eni, Nick is right –said Hephaistion slowly—…Or you don't want to marry Kleitos?

Even if that were the best solution if his sister didn't want to marry him the General would support her. But Berenike nodded, she had ruined everything, she didn't even know if would be able to see her children again, she was still sad and confused and couldn't think correctly. If her family thought this was the best she would do it because she no longer trusted her own decisions.

- You are right –said Berenike at last—I'll do it.

- Are you sure? –asked Lysanias worried—Because Kleitos is much older than you.

- I know, but…I'm fine, and I know it's the best.

As you can imagine the only one who was happy with this was Kleitos. Berenike was determined to do things right this time and to have her children back, she had no idea of how to do it, but she wasn't going to give up. Leonnatos appeared to be fine, but I knew better, as soon as he heard that Berenike was getting married again before we left Susa, he started to act as if he didn't care…I was sure that inside he should be angry and sad, but he didn't say a word.

**XXX**

In a matter of days the Macedonian army was leaving Susa, this time their destination was the sacred city of Persepolis, a key place for Alexander's plans. The King had decided that Darius' family: his mother Queen Sisygambis, his two daughters Stateira and Drypetis, and his son Cyrus Ochus, would stay at Susa. It was pointless to have them traveling with the rest of the army, the Royal Family would be more comfortable at Susa and he would have one concern less. He had already assigned them tutors so all of them could learn Greek as soon as possible.

- All of them are staying here? –asked Hephaistion as soon as he heard the news.

- You know is the best thing to do –said Alexander, sitting at the desk checking the maps to find the best route to Persepolis. They would be leaving Susa soon, approaching the Persian heartland of the Niriz Basin. The King knew perfectly well that, from now on, he could no longer claimed to be the "Liberator of the Greeks" and this would change his relations with the people he was going to encounter on the road.

He had money now, but money wasn't the only thing he would need, he needed supplies and so far he had been able to obtain them from local people willing to help him, but once Alexander was inside Persia things would be very different. The King had already sent several cavalry squadrons to gather information about: the roads, resources, ground and also the weather of the region they were about to enter. He wouldn't leave anything to chance.

- What about Cyrus? –Hephaistion insisted.

The King left the maps and lifted his head to face his beloved; it wasn't like his General to interrupt him when he was working, even less to insist so much about something, but he had a good idea of why was he doing this.

- What's your point, Phai?…Are you worried about Aki? –he asked.

His beloved sighed.

- Cyrus is Aki's only friend –he took a seat in front of the King—And you are going to separate them.

The King leaned his weight back.

- I know Phai, but Cyrus is also Darius' son –he said—It would look as if I have him as my hostage.

- Could you at least think about it? –his beloved insisted—I know you are taking Bahman with us, and I'm very grateful, but please, think about taking Cyrus too.

- I will think about it –said Alexander—But I can't promise anything.

His beloved nodded and both fell silent.

- When are we going to Persepolis? –asked Hephaistion, watching the several maps over the desk.

- In a week –the King rubbed his eyes, he hadn't slept much but there were so many things to do and only he could do them.

- But it's winter –the General pointed out.

- Yes, and thanks to that Darius won't be expecting me to march on Persepolis –the King explained—I'm not planning in giving Darius more time to gather an army.

- You have a point…What do you think is going to happen at Persepolis? –his General wanted to know.

- Honestly, I have no idea –answered Alexander—But I can tell you what do I expect to happen. I expect the Persians to surrender the city and receive as the Great King, if not…I would have to make an example with them.

This was the second time the King mentioned something like this, and Hephaistion soon found himself wishing with all his forces that Persepolis would receive his King as Babylon and Susa had done.

**XXX**

That night Krateros made this way through the streets of Susa until he reached a very dangerous neighborhood where you could get kill for free. It was a warm night, the full moon could be seen in the starry sky; even if Susa wasn't Babylon the _taxiarch_ found several Macedonians partying at that hour, and that made him smile; the men deserved to rest after all the hardships they had suffered to get here.

He wandered for a while until he found a tavern hidden at the end of the alley. As soon as he entered the heavy smell of vine, food and humanity filled his nostrils but he couldn't care less. The place was full, and Krateros could see many of the men of his own _taxei_ there, including Chrysaor who was drinking with his friends and playing dice among laughs.

It took a moment for Krateros to find the person he was looking for, a woman dressed in dark cloths and completely covered by a black cloak, sitting at the darkest corner of the place.

- If you are trying to pass unnoticed you are doing a terrible job –said the _taxiarch_, taking a seat at her side.

The woman turned to look at him. It was Antigone, Philotas' mistress.

- I can't stay long or he will notice my absence –she said in a whispered and Krateros nodded.

- What do you have for me? –asked the _taxiarch_, resting his massive arm on the table.

The woman took a moment before answering, she was young, 19 years old, with beautiful skin and long wheat-colored hair, she was Macedonian but had been captured and sold as a slave until the _hipparch_ of _hetairoi_ cavalry had bought her and made her his mistress. Krateros had offered her a great amount of gold if she agreed to spy her lover for him.

- Not much –she said at last, still in whispers—Just his rambling…

- What did he say? –the _taxiarch_ insisted and she sighed.

- He says many things, but a couple of days ago he was pretty angry and started to say that, in this campaign "the greatest deeds were those accomplished by himself and by his father, and he called Alexander a stripling who reaped on their account the fame of empire"(2) –Krateros laughed amused—He also…He also said that…—she dropped her voice even more— That Alexander was a fool if he thinks he is truly a God after being crowned Pharaoh.

- Oh that's priceless, but unfortunately doesn't serve me for much –said the _taxiarch, _he looked for a couple of coins and gave them to her—Keep me informed of whatever he may say or do.

Antigone took the coins and nodded.

- Why are you so interested in what he does? –she wanted to know.

- That's none of your business –he _taxiarch_ stood up and went to where a group of his men were having fun.

Since the fail attempt in blackmailing Hephaistion at Egypt Krateros had been trying to find a way of getting rid of Philotas; he had killed Hektor, it hadn't been so difficult to arrange his apparently accidental drowning in the Nile, and now he had to find a way of accusing Philotas of treason, that was why he was paying Antigone to spy on him, but so far all he had was complains and empty words, nothing serious. He would have to be patience and wait for an opportunity to act.

**XXX**

Next day, Hephaistion followed Alexander through the magnificent hallways of the royal palace at Susa; the King had received that morning a large quantity of purple cloth sent by his mother, Queen Olympias, together with the women who had wove it, and Alexander thought this would be a very nice present for the Queen Mother Sisygambis. And so he was heading to her chambers followed by the women, 2 girl servants and his beloved; it was beautiful day and he was in a splendid mood, which was great for all the people who had to deal with him.

The group turned left and then the General saw his son walking, almost running, through the garden, one hand on his face and the other in a fist at his side. Hephaistion stopped and, a better look at the boy told him his nose was bleeding, he had a purple eye and several bruising on his arms and legs, also his chiton was torn and cover with mud.

The first thing that came into his mind was that Achilles was coming back from his training with Kleitos, but then he remembered that Kleitos wasn't training him that week because he was busy with his wedding. A small Hephaistion with a label that read "Father" started to jump inside him, something had happened to his boy, and then he decided to see what was wrong.

- Aki, Aki…AKI! –he shouted, running to catch him up.

- What? –answered the boy in a terrible mood taking the General aback, he had never seen him so angry.

- What happened to you? –asked his father worried, but when he approached him with all the intensions of caressing his cheek, Achilles stepped back.

- Nothing –the boy wasn't looking at him, he just wanted to get out. He had planned to cross the garden unnoticed and lock himself in his room; he hadn't expected to find someone here, least of all his father.

- Nothing? It looks as if someone has beaten you –now that Hephaistion had a closer look at him, he noticed that he had also mud on his hair.

- Leave me alone –for a moment the General saw him as if he didn't knew who he was, his son had never talked to him like this, he was such a sweet boy that something really bad should had happened to him, his eyes were read and puffy and that worried him.

- Aki, please tell me, if someone beat you…

- Are you deaf? LEAVE ME ALONE! –he shouted.

That was one of the most uncomfortable moments in Hephaistion's life. This was the first time his son talked to him this way, and even if he knew this was going to happen one day, it caught him with his guard down and for a moment he didn't know what to do. The General fell silent and saw the boy with the same hard and cold expression he adopted when his men did something wrong and Achilles understood immediately that he had gone too far.

The Prince saw his feet, breathing heavily, completely lost and not knowing what to do now.

- Come with me, Achilles –ordered Hephaistion, it was clear he wasn't happy and his son obeyed at once, his eyes still on the floor.

Once they were alone in the General's bedroom, Hephaistion asked Kyros to leave them alone and saw the young Prince for a long moment in silence, making the boy uncomfortable.

- I don't know what happened to you, Achilles –said his father is a cold hard tone that reminded the boy that he was, not only his beloved father, but also a General in the Macedonian army—But I won't tolerate that you speak to me like you did.

- Yes, father –he was ashamed, and didn't look at him.

- If you do this again I swear to you that I'll leave you without teeth, do you understand? –he raised his voice. He wasn't Alexander to gather all the force necessary in his voice without shouting, a voice capable to mobilizing thousands of men. He did as his father Amyntor had used to do with him and his siblings, and it worked.

- Yes, father…I'm sorry.

They both fell silent again. Hephaistion walked to the window to open it, he needed fresh air, he was angry but he wanted to talk to his child calmly.

- What happened to you? –asked the General again.

Achilles took a deep breath, clenching his fists while his father took a seat in front of him.

- Bupares and his friends hit me –he said at last in a low voice.

- Who is Bupares? –Hephaistion soften his voice a little.

- The satrap Abulites' youngest son –the Prince explained—Dad told me that the satrap insisted that I should play with children of my own age and since his youngest son is also 7 years old, he arranged me to play with him and his friends. They all are the sons of Persian nobles…

- And why did they hit you? –now the General was concerned.

Achilles sighed; he tried not to cry.

- Because they are stupid –he said at last—They do stupid things and talk like fools…And, every time I gave my opinion they got mad, but… —he took a moment to take a deep breath—For example, Bupares said that Cyrus built Susa, everybody knows it was Darius I –he said exasperated—But if I corrected them they said that what could I know if I'm not Persian… And it was like that until this boy Dabir said that I was the fool because…

- Because?

- Because I am a barbarian and that my father is not a King but a brute thief –the Prince cleaned the tears with the back of his hand, he didn't want to cry, he didn't cry in front of them, but now...

The General stretched his arm and his son ran to sit at his side and embraced him with force, hiding his face in his neck and finally crying on his shoulder. It broke Hephaistion's heart to hear him cry like this, while he rubbed his back. He had never thought this carefully but now he saw things clearly. Achilles was like Alexander, extremely intelligent, and until this day, his son had only been surrounded by adults or boys older than him, like his cousin Amyntas or Cyrus Ochus who were 9 years old. Of course that boys of his own age would look foolish to him. And the King was like this, after all, almost all of Alexander's friends were older than him.

Achilles was a complicated boy because he appeared to have several ages at the same time, he spoke like an adult, behave sometimes like a teenager, but got surprised with small things just as the child he was. It was easy to forget he was 7 years old because of his intelligence, but, as all the boys of his age, he liked to play. Hephaistion couldn't be more grateful that he had found Cyrus, because it was hard for a child like his own to have friends, but Alexander wanted to leave the Persian behind.

_And now this_ –thought the General, kissing the Prince's head—_Apparently not only Alexander has a hard time convincing the Persians to crown him as the Great King, but also Aki has problems is fitting among the Persian nobles' sons_.

**XXX**

- You should have seen Queen Sisygambis, Phai –said the King during dinner, it was a rare event but this time they were alone, without friends or guest to entertain—I thought she was going to suffer a heart attack when I gave her the purple cloth and asked if she and her granddaughters wanted to learn how to weave it –he smiled—Apparently royal Persian ladies don't do these things and she thought I was treating her like a servant –Alexander shook his head and tore another piece of bread—I had to explain that my mother and sisters weave and that I didn't mean to offend her…Phai?

- Mm?

- Why are you so quiet? –the King frowned.

- Mm?…I'm thinking –said Hephaistion absently, playing with his food.

- About what?

The General wasn't sure if he should tell him about what had happened to Achilles, or how to tell him, and he was still thinking in silence when the door opened and the young Prince appeared.

- Sorry I'm late –he said, taking his place at the King's side. Achilles was clean now, but his eye was still purple, his lip cut and showing several bruises on his arms and legs.

Alexander saw him in silence while the servant at the Prince's side gave him a plate with meat and dates.

- What happened to you? –the King wanted to know—I thought Kleitos have given you a break.

- I fell from a tree –said Achilles without looking at him, while taking a date.

- Before or after fighting against it? –the boy froze—I'm not an idiot, Aki. Did you and Cyrus have a fight? –the King raised his cup and a servant ran to fill it again.

The boy lowered his eyes, feeling a knot in his stomach and suddenly all his hunger disappeared; he left the date again on the plate.

- Aki –said Hephaistion softly—You should tell Alexander the truth.

- But it's humiliating –the boy complained, leaving his plate at his side.

- What truth?…What happened? –now the King was intrigued, sure that this was what had his beloved so quite during dinner. Achilles puffed his cheek out.

- Bupares and his friends beat me…—said the Prince in a bad mood, telling the same story he had told to his father. But, by the time he ended the King was furious.

- Who's that boy that called you a barbarian? –Alexander demanded to know, the vein on his forehead popped up.

- He is the nephew of Ariobarzanes, apparently his uncle fought against you at Gaugamela commanding the Persian troops from the neighborhood of the Persian Gulf…I think he lives in Persepolis –explained Achilles, not knowing exactly why was the King so angry, but having a slightly idea.

- Alex, they are children, and children do these things –Hephaistion tried to calm him down but the King shook his head.

- No, Phai. Children always repeat what they hear from their parents –said Alexander in a terrible mood—And if they said that to Aki it's because the Persian nobles are speaking behind my back.

They all fell silent.

- How do you feel? –the King soften his voice, looking at his Prince.

- Like shit…

- Achilles! –Hephaistion scolded him but Alexander laughed—You are not helping –his beloved scolded him.

- I'm sorry, Phai –the King saw the boy's sad expression and sighed—Aki, I have a surprise for you –the boy lifted his head—Your friend Cyrus can come with us.

- Really? –exclaimed Achilles immensely happy.

- Really –the boy ran and embraced the King, making his father smiled.

_My sister married Kleitos that week; it was a very private ceremony and only her family and the hipparch's closest friends attended, and of course Alexander was there too. We didn't have much time to rest after that because, just a couple of days after the ceremony, we left for Persepolis, one day before my 26th birthday._

* * *

(1) Steven Saylor. _A Gladiator Dies Only Once_, p 59 and 60

(2) Waldemar Heckel. _The Marshals of Alexander's Empire_, p 17

**A/N**: I apologize if the last chapters have been slow, I promise that things will improve soon. Again, a million thanks for reading, and pretty please let me know what you think ^^


	143. The Persian Gates Pt I

**Hola readers!**

Thank you so much for your reviews and messages, really thank you, thank you and thank you, they all very greatly appreciated ^_^ I finished this chapter early so I said, "what the hell?" And I decided to post it now.

I have to explain something. A dear friend told me that the singular of _pezetairoi_ is _pezetairos_, so I'm changing it.

**Dear Phaisty**: Many many thanks for your message :D Yep, it was quite an emotional chapter the last vampire chapt, but I wanted to write that for some time now, I just didn't have the time XD I'm just like you, I also feel like crying when a nation falls as you said, so curious. You are going to hear more about Leon and his family, and of course also about Eni, but we have to reach Persepolis first, you'll see. Er—I'm afraid that we can't celebrate Phai's birthday because…well, we are in the middle of something here, but I hope you'll like this chapter. A million thanks again ^^

**Hi So**: ^^ Don't worry, I'm very happy to read from you again. Thank youuuuuuu! Really thank you for your kind words, I very very happy to know you still like my little monster. Oh, Leon, Leon –me shakes her head—I'm planning something crazy here, you'll see. Yep you'll definitely will hear more about Chrysaor, that I can promise :D Thanks again and big hugs.

**CHAPTER 132**

That was the worst birthday of Hephaistion's life. The march to Persepolis was nothing like their march to Babylon or Susa, it was all but easy starting with the fact that now it was winter and continuing with a long list of problems from which the most important and most dangerous was Ariobarzanes and his small army. But, who was Ariobarzanes and why was he a pain in the Macedonians' tushy? He was the satrap of the region of Persia, the very heart of the Persian Empire, but, contrary to what someone may thought, he wasn't an old man, 38 years old, and was famous across Persia because he was also a good military commander…or so he claimed.

The problem with Ariobarzanes was that he was Darius' loyal follower, he owed everything to defeated Great King, his power and prestige, and he was also the kind of person who thought that only his country and people were good enough. To try to reason with him would be as pointless as to try to convince the Macedonians that wine was bad. And nobody would have paid the satrap any attention if it weren't because of 2 things: first he had gathered a considerable armed force after the crushing defeat at Gaugamela and planned to attack the Macedonian on their way to the sacred city, having at his disposal the not inconsiderable number of 25,000 men and 700 cavalry.

And second. Ariobarzanes was the satrap of Persia and he was blocking Alexander's way to Persepolis. To conquer the Persian Empire without the Region of Persia was like having a body without soul, it was a half victory and Alexander was the kind of man that always wanted ALL.

When Hephaistion heard about the situation, he started to think that Alexander was right, children did repeat what they heard from their parents, and if Ariobarzanes' nephew had called Achilles a barbarian it wasn't very surprising that he was now blocking their way. Artibelus, one of Mazaeus' sons that were traveling with them, had met the satrap in the past, and had assured the King that he would not surrender.

If what young Artibelus had said was true, then a very difficult battle was waiting for them…

- We have to move quickly –said Alexander to his war council—Ariobarzanes will want to gain time in order to take Persepolis' treasure out of the city. We can't let that happen, if he takes the treasure with him he will give it to Darius, and with those resources it won't be difficult for him to raise an army to fight us again –he made a pause to let his words sink, he needed to make all his officers understand the situation and to see that this campaign wasn't over. He had heard the soldiers talking, as a commander who liked to be closed to his men he was always among the firsts in knowing what was happening inside the camp. His men wanted to go home, but as long as Darius was on the run he was still a menace and they needed to understand this—We'll divide our forces, I'll take the route through the mountains and Krateros, with a strong detachment, will go up into the heights above the defile.

- Sire, but that means we'll have to cross through the Uxians' territory –said Eumenes carefully, he had read the reports of the scouts and heard the words of the guides, and had a very good idea of what lied ahead, waiting for them in that hostile territory.

They were far from their home, farther than the 10, 000 of Xenophon ever were, and this made the secretary nervous. They had to rely on guides from conquered cities, in their native allies, in men like Mazaeus' sons who had fought against them in the beginning, in people who they considered barbarians. Eumenes didn't like this, and the sour expression on his unfriendly face spoke louder than his words.

- So? –asked Perdikkas without understanding what was the problem, his arms crossed behind his head, rocking the chair on its hind legs. The servants had quickly prepared the tent, when the army stopped for a brief rest, so the King could have his meeting comfortably safe from the cold outside.

- The Uxians demand a tribute –explained the secretary, sitting straight and stiff with the arms on the table—Even the Great King used to pay them, what are we going to do? –Eumenes was stingy, and the King couldn't decide if this was good or bad. Good because he never spent more than was needed, which didn't necessarily make him as good administrator as Hephaistion had proven to be. And it was bad because sometimes he didn't even spent when it was necessary, which had caused several problems.

- You'll see –said Alexander mysteriously—You'll see what I have planned for the Uxians.

And sure enough, just as Eumenes said, the Uxians sent the Macedonian King a very clear and blunt message saying that, if he wished to cross through their lands he would have to pay a tribute. Hephaistion though that the poor Uxians had no idea with whom they were messing. The Macedonian King paying tribute to group of savages? He had conquered Darius, and the fact that the Great King had paid them tribute only served to reinforce Alexander's idea that he wouldn't do the same.

Alexander's answer was very simple, he told the Uxians to wait for him at pass to receive payment; it was dark by now and they would conclude their business next day.

As always, as soon as the last rays of sunlight died, the army got ready to built their camp to rest that night, starting to dig a ditch around what it would be the fortifications and then lift the walls and palisades. Every unit had a task, some would dig, others would bring the timber and materials, each man knew what he had to do and in a matter of hours the camp was ready.

- I'm sorry –said the King to Hephaistion, while they walked back to the General's tent. They weren't far from Susa but the weather was changing drastically, the more they got closer to the mountains, the worst the cold, and the King was sure that things wouldn't improved, after all it was winter.

- For what?…What did you do? –the General teased Alexander, kicking a rock that jumped a couple of times before landing near of a bonfire.

- Nothing. I mean, today is your birthday and we couldn't celebrate it properly –the General smiled and shook his head, his long silky hair was hiding inside his gray fur cloak, another of the King's gifts. Apparently Alexander had found the cloak among Darius's personal things, and since both, his beloved and the defeated Great King were almost the same height he had given the cloak to him, sure that it would look magnificent on him.

_And I was right_ –thought the King, looking at his General.

- Don't apologize –said his beloved—It's fine just knowing that you care enough to feel bad.

They turned, leaving behind a group of _hetairoi_ who were sharing their dinner, and the King took his hand and stopped, making him turned to face him. He looked at his General for a long moment of silence, his bronze-gold hair shone mysteriously thanks to the capricious light that the dancing fire cast from a close brazier; half of his beautiful face hid in the shadows and his dark gray eyes, looking almost purple, on him, watching him intently, silently asking what was in his mind.

They had met on Hephaistion's 13th birthday and this day it would be 13 years since the Gods had let him met his soul mate and other half. This was a very special day, not only because his beloved was still alive, making this world full with suffering and blood a better place with his existence, but also because it was their anniversary. If it were for him, he would celebrate this day as he had celebrated Achilles' birthday, to let the whole world know how much he loved this beautiful creature standing in front of him.

Hephaistion pinched his nose taking him out of his thoughts, and breaking the mysterious atmosphere that had fallen upon them.

- What are you thinking? –he asked in a whisper, dragging the words with a mesmerizing sensuality that had the King trapped in his spell. As an answer Alexander caressed his cheek, his fingertips throbbing, enjoying the creamy skin under them, and he slid his fingers over his beloved's lips.

In 13 years Hephaistion's beauty hadn't diminished in one iota, on the contrary, against all logic each year he was even more handsome. Who cared if the social conventionalism said that he should have a younger lover, no teenage boy had that strong and well-formed body that had more than one daydreaming.

- I was thinking that I love you –the King held his gaze and his beloved smiled, a sweet loving smile that was just for him.

- This is the best birthday present you could give me –the General squeezed his hand and closed the distance between them to kiss him making him feel as the most important man on the planet—Alex… —he whispered, softly, brushing his lips with his breath—I want to ask you…I want something…

The King kissed him again, savoring his lips and the unconditional love that his beloved made him feel. All men and women live their lives wearing masks, showing different faces to the world and always concealing their true self under several layers of lies and pretences; some hide their true self because they don't want to get hurt, others because they like to deceive, but what was especial about Alexander's relationship with Hephaistion was that they learned to be just themselves in the presence of the other…no masks, no lies…

- Ask for whatever you want –he said, still holding Hephaistion's hand—Anything…everything…—he caressed his beloved's cheek with his own, leaving his lips unattended just for a moment and already missing them.

- Those are dangerous words, my King –the General kissed him again, his voice was a husky whispered with a playful touch—But I just want to spend the night with you.

Alexander smiled like a child, with pure happiness and left a sweet kiss on his neck, the fur of his cloak tickling his face and the soft smell of chamomile fill his nostrils.

- Then lets go to my tent; it's cold out here.

- Really? –his beloved surrounded his waist and pulled him closer to his firm body—Because I can't feel it –the King laughed.

Alexander moved away from him reluctantly, feeling again the increment cold. His body was screaming to feel again the soft warmth of is beloved, to have his skin pressed against his own.

They hurried to the King's tent, like teenagers hiding from their parents, trying their best to not draw the attention of the men still awake around the braziers. Every man in the army knew Alexander had always time for them, to listen their complains and concerns; everyone loved him for that and approached him when they had the chance, asked him to share a cup of wine or simple stay to share a moment with them.

Alexander always accepted, but not tonight. Tonight he only had eyes for his General, and so he moved like a spy, hiding in the shadows and avoiding his men. Both arrived without breath, barely able to contain the urge to feel the lips of the other again, but, when they turned, they found Eumenes pacing in front of the King's tent, like a vulture patiently waiting for his prey to die. And now that Hephaistion thought about it, the secretary did look like a vulture, especially with that dark cloak floating behind him…

- Shit! –exclaimed Alexander under his breath, hiding behind a nearby tent and pulling his beloved's hand to follow him.

- What?

- I completely forgot about Eumenes –the King hit his forehead with his hand.

- Do you have something to do? –asked Hephaistion, whispering. A small cloud left his lips at every word. It was getting colder.

- Bloody paperwork –he cursed, how was that he had forgotten? Easy, he hated paperwork so much that his mind had blocked it.

The General was disappointed, but tried his best to hide it. He truly wanted to spend that cold night with the most important person in his life, but, as his father used to say: duty first.

- It's all right, we can leave this for later –he said, forcing himself to smile.

- No, it's not all right…Come, let's go to your tent –said Alexander and his beloved tried hard not to laugh.

- Seriously? You are going to hide from your secretary? –even if this was childish Hephaistion couldn't deny he was very happy with the prospect of kidnapping the blond and hiding him from the intolerable Eumenes.

- Or if you prefer I can go back to work…

- No, no, no –Hephaistion interrupted him, raising his hands in front of him—I like the first plan.

They walked back to the General's tent, again hiding like thieves and running as fast as they could when they saw Perdikkas leaving his tent. Thirteen years later and Alexander still ran faster than him, how he did it with legs shorter than his own? That was Hephaistion's eternal question, but of course he said nothing. This time he wasn't in the mood to tease his King, he was in the mood to do other things to him.

A smile curved Hephaistion's lips, remembering the last time they had been together and some of his favorite moments, but his smile disappeared as soon as he saw Glycon, going to his tent with several parchments and notes under his arm. He took Alexander's arm to stop him.

- We can't go to my tent –he said.

- Why not? –the King turned and saw Glycon—You too have work to do?

The General sighed and ran a hand through his face.

- Come, lets hide somewhere else, Glycon will wait for a couple of hours tops and then go –he explained, following the young man's silhouette at the distance.

- Fine…Where are we going to hide? –it had been a while since the last time Alexander had done something like this, maybe the last time had been at Mieza, and he was having the time of his life.

- I don't know, where do you think is the last place people would look for us? –the King took a moment to think.

- Near the baggage train, we can hide under the wagons –Hephaistion laughed, and started to walk again.

- I can't believe this, the Great King hiding under a wagon –Alexander laughed too, following him.

- See what you make me do?

- Now it's my fault.

- Shush, lower your voice –the King scolded him, closing his fur cloak to protect himself from the weather.

They fooled the guards around the baggage train, it was so easy that Alexander made a mental note to scold Meleager, after all his men were the ones on guard duties that night. He could have a whole army under his commander but he did remember every order he gave. He and his beloved ran to hide under the first wagon they saw, and they were so concentrated in what they were doing that Hephaistion didn't notice that Chrysaor was one of the men guarding the baggage train. They tried their best to not laugh and draw the men's attention, but every time they saw the face of the other they suffered from a laugh attack.

- I can't believe we are actually doing this –whispered Hephaistion, rubbing his arms under the wagon—Damn cold.

- I can help you with that –said Alexander, crawling towards him. He sat behind, and embraced him with force, his beloved relaxed in his arms, leaning his back against his chest, and the King slid his hand through his thigh, taking it between the General's legs.

Hephaistion gasped and bit his lower lip. Alexander's fingers were cold and first the sensation had been one of utterly discomfort, but, as soon as his hand moved up and down his length he forgot all his complains.

- Mmm…Are you sure you want to make love here? –his beloved whispered, licking his lip as if he were tasting the most delicious sweet in the world, spreading his legs and cocking his head, feeling his body melting.

- I don't mind, unless you are too delicate for this –Alexander looked for his lips and Hephaistion moaned softly, trying his best to be quiet, feeling already the heat running through his body.

The General threw the King on his back to the cold ground, caressing his blond hair back and kissing him with hunger. Alexander opened his mouth, and bent his knees up at each side of his beloved, he arched wanting to feel his beloved's firm body, silently begging to feel him closer. He had always knew that Hephaistion's kisses would be his doom one day, but he couldn't care less, he would give everything just to feel his lips.

The General rested his weight on his arms, at each side of the King's head and rocked his hips against Alexander's, slowly, taking his time to watch every expression on his lover's face, and that was enough to make the blond moan and shudder.

- Do that again –whispered the King, and he moaned again when his beloved obeyed. It was a strange contrast, the cold and hard ground under him and the soft and warm body over him, but that odd sensation was having an arousing effect on him.

He opened his beloved's cloak, sliding it down through his shoulders, and his hands quickly moved up and down his arms, under the long sleeves of his tunic.

Hephaistion kissed him slowly, truly enjoying him, caressing his cheeks with his lips and fingers and hitting his skin with his breath. He attacked the King's lips without truce, sucking and nipping them, while feeling the blond's playful hands on his back, over the fabric of his cloths. Soon the cold was forgotten and that matter in that moment was Alexander, to feel him and to have him...

At some point, Hephaistion raised his head and hit it against the wagon making Alexander laugh.

- Shut up! –exclaimed the General keeping his voice low but the King kept laughing, until…

- I knew I have heard something! –exclaimed Chrysaor, squatting beside the wagon with a torch in his hand.

Everything froze in that moment. Alexander and Hephaistion saw the newcomer unable to believe their own eyes: the King for the fact that he had been so suddenly discovered in such a moment; the General for his bad luck watching Chrysaor, of all the people, there. Chrysaor was the only one who was as calm as if he had caught the couple walking under the sun through a camp of flowers, instead of horny, under a wagon, and one over the other.

- Preciousness! It's you!…I'm sorry but I can't remember your name –said the _pezetairos_; but then, he gave a better look to Hephaistion, his cheeks pink, his hair sliding through one of his shoulders like trickles, and his lips wet and swollen—Wow! You are hot –he said spellbound.

Alexander and his beloved woke up from their inicial shock and sat, arranging their cloths and closing their heavy cloaks.

- What are you doing here, Chrysaor? –asked the General stupidly, brushing his hair behind his ear. This was what he got for listening to his hormones, he should know by now that nothing good comes from listening to them.

- You know him? –Alexander turned to see his beloved in shock. In fact, what he really wanted to ask was: "why do you know him? Who is he? And why does he talk you like that?" He wasn't worried in the least for had been caught under a wagon, he was more interested in know why did his Hephaistion know this guy.

The _pezetairos _laughed.

- What am I doing here? I guess I should be the one asking that –he pointed at them with his chin—But that would be a very stupid question –his extremely pale eyes traveled along Hephaistion's legs bothering the King.

- You are on guard here –said Alexander extremely serious—What's your name?

- Chrysaor son of Attalos, and you?

The question was so spontaneous and innocent, so unexpected and blunt that both lovers looked at the young man doubtfully. For a silly moment, Hephaistion actually expected to hear Chrysaor laughed and said: "Just kidding!" But that didn't happen.

_Is he serious? Doesn't he recognize the King? But he said he saw Alex when he addressed the troops_ –thought the General when the truth hit him…Well, actually it was only his head hitting the wagon again. But he realized that: it was dark, Alexander wasn't precisely looking very "kingly" in those moments, the _pezetairos _had only seen the King at distance and…who in his right mind would be expecting to find the, soon to be officially, Great King under a wagon making out with him?

Surely the _pezetairos_ would like to imagine that someone like Alexander had more decent and fancy places to make out with his significant other.

Alexander opened his mouth with all the intensions of introducing his important self, but his beloved spoke first.

- He is my lover, Alexander son of Philip –the King turned very quickly to look at him.

Of all the things Hephaistion could have said, from Great King of Persia, Pharaoh of Egypt, son of Zeus-Ammon, King of Macedonia to the not less glamorous undefeated conqueror of the known world, he had to choose this. Although he had to admit that the title of "Hephaistion's lover" was more precious to him as all the rest put together.

Chrysaor whistled.

- So, you are taken? –then his curious gaze settled on the King—Would you mind to share?

The General would have laughed to tears if he hadn't had to restrain Alexander before he punched the _pezetairos. _

- YOU…— growled the King, and Chrysaor stepped back. An angry Alexander was a very scary sight that had made more than one to run away on a battlefield, and there was nothing that enrage him more that to know that his Hephaistion had an admirer.

- Whoa! Take it easy pal, I was just asking –said the _pezetairos, _recovering for the initial shock—You have a jealous lover, Preciousness.

- His name is Hephaistion –the King corrected him in an icy tone.

- Yes, he told me…—answered Chrysaor with all simplicity when someone called him.

- Something wrong, Chrys? –asked a man, a little far away from the wagon.

- No! I just found a couple of love birds having fun under the wagon –the_ pezetairos _made a very rude gesture with his hands, making Hephaistion blush and the man laugh.

- Tell then to get the hell out of there, before the _taxiarch_ comes and kicks them so hard that they would be tasting his boots for weeks –said the man.

- This is ridiculous, I'm…

- We are going –Hephaistion interrupted the King again.

- What? –exclaimed Alexander and Chrysaor laughed.

- Oh, I can see who is the "man" in this relationship –again it took all of Hephaistion's strength to restrain the King before he broke the _pezetairos' _neck.

The General practically had to drag Alexander from under the wagon, and pushed him to start walking back to his tent. The air was cooler and it felt like needles against his hot cheeks. Now that Chrysaor's torch was illuminating the place, Hephaistion could see that several guards were not far from the baggage train, some of them looking in their direction with curiosity, others cursing the cold while rubbing their hands in a vain attempt to warm themselves.

_We better get going before someone recognizes Alex_ –thought the General.

- Hey, Heph! –Chrysaor called him, running after to catch them.

- Now, what? –asked the King harshly—I hope you are not expecting us to tuck you in bed.

- It depends –said the _pezetairos, _looking again directly at the General—Is he going to be in bed too?

- What do you want? –asked Hephaistion before Alexander started to curse in the most profane words of the Macedonian language and naming the most impossible and anatomically incorrect human positions.

- I'm just wondering when can we go out for a drink –asked Chrysaor and the King rolled his eyes tired.

_Is this guy dumb? What part of: "Hephaistion is with me" he doesn't understand? _–thought Alexander.

The General smiled.

- We'll see.

**XXX**

- "We'll see?" What kind of answer was that? And why, in the name of all the Olympians, you didn't let me introduce myself? –the King questioned him as soon as they were alone in his beloved's tent.

Hephaistion sat down on his bed and yawned, after a very hard march, a difficult day, their little adventure and finally warming himself inside his room he was feeling very sleepy. He was tired, next day they had to get up early to meet the Uxians and his bed was so soft that it appeared to be whispering to him: "come and close your eyes".

- I don't want to have all the camp gossiping about how their King was caught under a wagon making out with the General of the _Agema_ –explained Hephaistion, going straight to the point and yawning again, oh his eyes felt so heavy— That's why I didn't want to tell Chrysaor who you really are.

Alexander looked at him for a moment, crossed his arms and rested his weight on one foot.

- Why is this…Chrysaor so familiar with you? –Hephaistion knew this question was coming; why did his King have to be so jealous? Although he had to admit that it was very flattering.

- Honestly, I don't know –his beloved dropped on his back, his legs hanging at the edge of the bed—I met him days before we arrived at Susa –he yawned—… Apparently he came with your new reinforcements from Macedonia…He says he fought for Zopyrion.

- Just that? –Alexander insisted, taking a seat at his side—Does he know you are the General of the _Agema_?

- No…

- Why not?

- I don't know –the General turned and rested his head on the King's thighs, it was a great effort to stay awake—He talks too much and… I didn't have the chance.

- Do you like him? –Alexander spoke before thinking.

- Who? –asked a very sleepy Hephaistion.

- Chrysaor.

- I like…you…

- Phai? –but when Alexander turned, his General was sleeping. He smiled and kissed his beloved's forehead. Maybe he was overreacting.

**XXX**

Next day the army moved before dawn, amidst a long litany of insults; the men complaining about their officers for forced them to march at such ungodly hour, and the officers complaining because of the lazy men. Hephaistion smiled, hearing some of his lads cursing in the most colorful way while Dismas shouted to keep them in line. These were most discipline men in the world, they could achieve the impossible and would obey in an instant even if their lives were at stake, fight like demons when they were asked and wait patiently when it was require.

But that didn't mean they weren't going to complain, it was part of the life in that army, cursed the officers was as natural as breathing air, but when it mattered they would always obey thanks to their fierce training.

The King had a very simple plan that day, he never thought seriously in the possibility of actually giving the Uxians the tribute they were asking, and if they didn't want to let him pass, then Alexander would have to force the stubborn Uxians, reason why he had sent Krateros to the mountains, he had a surprise for them.

Following their Susian guides they took a hidden route under the cover of darkness, the march was hard for all of them since the ground was rough, these mountains were extremely rocky almost without vegetations and the few trees, grass and plants that could be seen were almost brown, their path was cover a dusty one, formless and uneven and some parts were covered by snow, making their advance even more difficult. It was difficult to breath thanks to the dust, and the General found himself thanking Alexander for leaving Achilles and the baggage train behind, his son wouldn't have been able to breath there.

The air was cooler there but at least the cold was bearable, and the more they advance over the mountains the more Hephaistion felt his head heavy, something that had never happened before to him, but maybe this was thanks to their rapid advance.

In a matter of hours they reached the Uxians villages, and the King ordered his men to descend on them, forbidding the use of the trumpets to give the orders. Everything was very still in the village, and not even the most early risers roosters were awake, several extinguished fires from the night before could be seen, the smoke rising lazily to the heaven. It was dark but not for long. Hephaistion almost felt sorry for the poor souls resting in their warm beds, oblivion to the very real danger that was going to fall upon them.

The attack was quickly; the Uxians woke up when they heard the Macedonians approaching but it was too late. Some tried to fight, but soon lost their nerve as soon as the first corpses fell to the ground, the first sunrays illuminated the scene showing the whole extend of the carnage, the pools of blood glowing almost like gold thanks to the light. The Uxians ran away, scattered in all directions, heading to the mountains, just to fall in the hands of Krateros and his men, waiting for their prey and finishing them with savage efficiency.

After the carnage, the King, proudly standing among his men demanded to receive an annually tribute of 100 horses, 500 pack-animals and 30, 000 sheep; it the cruelest joke for the Uxians, instead of receiving a tribute they would have to give one…annually. Any Macedonian could read the anger in their enemies' faces but there was nothing that they could do now.

- An easy victory –said Parmelio, approaching the King, while the men collected a first payment of the Uxians tribute. The old General thought Alexander hadn't heard him, too concentrated looking at the mountains—Alexander?

- For now… an easy victory for now –he turned to look at Parmelio. He looked old…All right, Parmelio was almost 70 years old, but, until now he hadn't noticed, he hadn't taken the time to actually see that his father's most valuable General was an old man. Was he still a threat? Had he overestimated him?

Parmelio knew the King was analyzing him, trying to see beyond him, but he gave nothing away, he forced himself to remained calm and impassive, waiting for Alexander to speak again even if those uneven eyes made him nervous.

- Ariobarzanes is still waiting for us –the King continue as if there hadn't been any interruptions—I want you to take the baggage train, the Thessalians and the heavy-armed troops, and march through the main southern road, the Royal Road. I'll take the rest of the army across the Zagros Mountain range to deal with Ariobarzanes, I need to get there as fast as I can before the Persians take the treasure out of Persepolis.

- I heard Ariobarzanes built a defensive wall across the Susian Gates –said Parmelio.

- Yes, he did…—if the old General was expecting the King to give him further explanations about his plans, he waited in vain because Alexander said no more.

- Alexander, if I'm taking the baggage train through the Royal Road –said the old General—Does that mean that Prince Achilles is coming with me?

The King took a moment before answering. Until now Achilles had always traveled with him or with Hephaistion; he didn't want a Parmelio in a strong position and to leave Achilles with him was to give him power, but he couldn't take a child as the Prince with them, not across the mountain in that weather and knowing that the enemy was waiting for them at the end of the road. He needed to move fast.

- Yes, my son is going with you –said Alexander and the old General nodded.

**XXX**

- You did the right thing –said Hephaistion, while they moved through the mountains, following a path, that could hardly been called that, but according to their guides it was the fastest route to Persepolis—Aki will be fine with Parmelio, this –he pointed at the road with his chin—Would have been extremely difficult for him.

Alexander nodded, but knew this but still, he didn't like the idea of leaving his heir with the old General, maybe it was just he and his ideas, but he had a hunch…

It took the army 5 days of hard march to reach the Persian Gates, the path through the mountains was more difficult at each step, more than one fell on that rocky and rough ground, and orders were shouted to the men to be careful, they couldn't afford sprain ankles.

Lysanias was one of the few soldiers of the _Agema_ who fell, bruising his knees horribly, breaking the skin. Unfortunately he couldn't stop and attend his wounds, so he clenched his jaw and kept walking, feeling the blood sliding down his legs.

The march was difficult and what they found when they arrived at their destination wasn't very encouraging. The so-called Persian Gates were nothing more than a narrowed road between the mountains, the road itself was covered by a thick carpet of snow and, at each side, the tall rocky mountains guarded it like impenetrable walls. Hephaistion had to narrow his eyes and, at the far end, he could distinguish a human made wall. He didn't like it, and liked it even less when they approached and had a better look at the artillery above the wall.

If the Gods had one day sat down and say "hey, let's create the perfect place for an ambush" That place was the Persian Gates, a narrow path with no escape route and artillery at the front. The General felt a knot in his stomach. When they heard about the Persian Gates Hephaistion had imagined many things…not this, but he trusted that Alexander had a plan because he always knew what to do…right?

- Do you think they have catapults too? –asked Leonnatos, shielding his eyes, at the General side, but no one answered him, they were too concentrated in the enemy ahead, all of them thinking the same thing: this was a trap.

- Keep the battle formation! –shouted Alexander and soon the order was repeated through all the squadrons.

- Battle formation? –repeated Chrysaor as if his _taxiarch_ Meleager had asked them to dance for the Persians—But…the King is insane –his pale gray eyes surveyed the tall rocky mountains at each side of them.

This would be the first time that the _pezetairos_ was going into battle under Alexander's orders and he was nervous. After the disaster of Zopyrion he was prone to distrust his superiors, even if he had heard from his companions that the King could dispute the title of God of War with Ares, he had his doubts. The artillery at the front looked a very real threat to him.

**XXX**

One the Persian side, Ariobarzanes, a tall and strong man of broad shoulders and a perpetual scowl, ran to the walls to see what was happening. He was greeted immediately by the sight of the Macedonian army in battle formation, getting ready to advance directly at the wall. What was the barbarian King thinking? The answer eluded him, because only a mad man would think in ordering a frontal attack to a wall, in such a narrow place with the artillery there.

But he had always known that the barbarian King was crazy.

- Prepare the artillery! –shouted Ariobarzanes and his men hurried to obey.

**XXX**

As soon as the Macedonian soldiers advanced, a hail of arrows and great rocks fell upon the invaders, without pause and without mercy, and it wasn't long before the _taxeis_ and the heavy infantry had to stopped the advance, trying their best to cover themselves with their shields. Ptolemy barely had time to cover himself with his shield before 3 arrows hit him like a straw doll for training.

- I think this answers your question, Leon –said Ptolemy.

-DISMAS! –Hephaistion shouted to his second in command, pulling the reins of his horse, hurrying to keep his men in formation—Get everybody back in line!

- Yes, sir –his second-in-command answered immediately.

The men of the _Agema_ hurried to obey while trying their best to cover themselves from the incessant rain of arrows and javelins, their duty was to guard the King and that was what they would do, even at the cost of their lives.

_And we all are really going to die here if this continues_ –thought the General, turning to see Alexander and praying that he should sound the retreat soon.

The Macedonians hard discipline kept them in their positions, they reformed the ranks quickly and marched against the wall, but it was a disaster. The Persian artillery didn't give them a respite, nor did the archers. But that wasn't the worst part, the worst came when heavy and big rocks were rolled down from the mountains, at each side of the narrow path, Ariobarzanes had hidden his men over the Macedonian's heads, and soon they started an avalanche.

- Shit! –exclaimed Chrysaor, his eyes round and big watching the rocks coming directly to him, the ground shaking as if this were an earthquake.

Meleager, turned at the same time as his young _pezetairos, _and cursed.

- Break ranks! –he shouted in his best parade voice and his men ran away, trying their best to move away from the rocks' path.

Chrysaor threw his shield and ran with all his forces, hearing behind him the terrible screams of his companions, crushed without mercy under the rocks. He felt his heart beating savagely, the snow slowing him down and filling him with the very real fear of ending his days as pulp under a rock in a forgotten place far far away from home.

Many of the Macedonians, who actually reached the wall, tried to climb it, but all appeared to be in vain, they were trapped and the enemy had all the advantage in this place. It didn't take the King long to understand that the fight was lost and he ordered to sound the retreat a sound that for many of them were the most beautiful in the world.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll explain. Each chapter is more and more difficult to write so I'm afraid that I only could finish one chapter. I'll try to keep posting 2 when it's possible, but I can't promise.

A million thanks to all of your for your beautiful messages and constant support. And don't forget, I'm a crazy and unbalance person who becomes dangerous if I don't get a review =^^=


	144. The Persian Gates Pt II

**Hola everyone!**

….Oh. My. God! I don't have enough words to thank all of you for your great messages and lovely reviews THANK YOU! ^^

**Hello Lila**: Thank youuuuu! A million thanks for your message. I had to read it twice because I couldn't believe it ^^ I'm very happy to know that you like this story, and also very honor that you like Phai's family :D Hahaha! Nope, I just a fan of ancient Rome (blush) A book about the Roman _Empire_? History book or historical novel? Mm…difficult, you'll see my favorite period of time is the late republic (obviously because of Caesar :P) The best book I have ever read about Romans is the First Man in Rome by Colleen McCullough but it's about Marius and Sulla. You could try Empire by Steven Saylor if you want to read about the Roman Empire and don't have an idea of where to start, it's a book with several short stories but the author is great. Ah! Bagoas, you'll see what I have planned for him Mwa hahaha!

**Hi Phaisty**: You made me very happy ^_^ Thank you, thank you and thank you! I'm sooo glad that you like the little adventure under the wagon ;) Now I'm thinking carefully what to write when Chrys finally knows who really are Alex and Phai. But I promise it will be something funny. I also love my jealous Alex so I'm afraid the poor man is going to suffer a little more. Thank you! You know? I wasn't planning to write the Persian Gates, but at the end I thought it would be a good idea, I'm very happy knowing that you like it. Ah! I have a plan for Parmelio, you'll see ^^

**Hello TakeMeHomeLord**: Thank youuuuuu! (blush) Really really thank you for giving this monster of story a chance. Wow! You read the entire story in one week? It feels funny to read this because it took me a little more than year to write it :P Thank you so much for your kind words, they are really encouraging.

**Hi Jazygirl15**: T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U! :D I don't know how to thank you for not running away when you saw 142 chapters XD You made me a very happy person this day. Hahaha! (blush) I'm glad you like my –M– Chapters, I love to write them but sometimes my inspiration fails me. Thank you for giving me some of your time.

**CHAPTER 133**

The mood at the Macedonian camp was the perfect contrast to the mood behind the Persians' wall, it was almost a cosmic joke, and that night more than one was sure that, every time the Gods were bored, they played with mortals in ways like this, because there was no other reasonable explanation for the sorry state in which the Macedonian army was after being traveling as the proud and undefeated conquerors of Asia.

Ariobarzanes was as happy as Alexander was angry, which was to say a lot; the satrap had achieved a great victory, had forced the Macedonian invader to retreat, had watched the haughty barbarian ran away, defeated. In those moments Ariobarzanes felt like the most powerful man on earth, and why shouldn't he? He truly believed that his position at the Persian Gates was impregnable, perfectly chose, and that his plan couldn't be better, not even if Ahura Mazha had designed it himself. There was nothing that the barbarian King could do now because, if he chose to go back and take the Royal Road to Persepolis Ariobarzanes would use that time to take with him the treasury and evacuate the city, and if Alexander insisted in attacking him he would kill the Macedonian beast and every man in his army with the help of his artillery.

The satrap took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment; he made a silent vow to his Gods that never again the barbarian invader would humiliate the Persians, least of all on Persian soil. Ariobarzaned lifted his head, his eyes on the night sky feeling the cold wind hitting his cheeks; from his position he could hear the moans of agony from the several wounded lying in the snow in front of his wall, a terrible sound that gave the creeps to more than one of his men. It was like hearing the wandering spirits of the death, lurking in the dark, but for the satrap was like music; he didn't give Alexander a chance to pick up his dead and wounded, there would be no mercy.

The satrap went back to his tent and gave orders to keep sentries on the wall in case the invader tried a night attack. Alexander won't reach Persepolis in time, and with that happy thought he went to sleep, a peaceful and dreamless sleep of someone who had his life solved.

**XXX**

Alexander for his part took the army 3 and half miles back to the west, to a clearing known as Mullah Susan, dragging his wounded and dead and shouting orders to built the camp as soon as possible using the oaks that surrounded them like tall and silent soldiers standing proud in the dark; there was the possibility that Ariobarzanes may take his army from behind the wall to chase the Macedonians during the retreat and the King didn't fancy that idea. He would take no risks.

_It was enough for one day_ –thought Alexander.

To say that the King was furious was to be too kind or too naïve; he was beyond fury as the vein on his forehead could testify. It had been since Memnon tricked him at the Granicus River that he didn't feel like this. Ariobarzanes had won the fist round, because there was no way in which he would admit that he, the conqueror of the Persian Empire had been defeated, he was not defeated, he had never been defeated and he never will. He told himself while walking back to his tent after visit the wounded, the very few who could be safe under the inclement rain of arrows, rocks and javelins.

The King had called his military staff to an urgent meeting in order to find a way out of this predicament, but, as he approached his tent, thinking over and over again what do, he realized that his situation was bad, very bad, and his options few and disastrous. He had to find a way out and soon or he would lose more than Persepolis' treasury, he would also lose prestige.

Several fires were burning around the camp, and the men were huddled around them, looking for some warmth. It was in that moment that Alexander felt better knowing that at least Achilles wasn't there; even if he didn't trust Parmelio his heir was better with him, safe and comfortable, without worries and just enjoying himself on the Royal Road. A smile curved his lips, now he was thinking like a father.

**XXX**

- General! –not far from where Alexander was walking, Hephaistion stopped when he heard one of his men. He too had a difficult day, he had several casualties and wounded, and had spent all day running from one corner of the camp to the other, not only taking care of him men, but also assuring that the King had a proper escort all the time. They were in enemy territory and after what had happened that day he was a little paranoid.

The General turned and found the very worried expression of a young man whose name he just couldn't remember; it was in situations like this that he envied Alexander and his eidetic memory.

- What is it? Is something wrong? –he asked and the man opened and closed his mouth not knowing how to explain himself. For the General, he looked like someone who had a lot of things to say and had done a great effort to gather his guts to come, but now didn't know what to do.

- Yes…well…—the man bit his lip, he couldn't be more than 20 or 21 years old which meant that he had served under his orders for at least a year, but he just couldn't remember him; Hephaistion understood that he was nervous for being talking to his superior officer but he had no time to waste here, he couldn't get late to the meeting at the King's tent, Alexander was furious and needed him at his side.

- Listen, if you have a problem go to Dismas, right now I can't…

- It's about the dead, sir –the man interrupted him and Hephaistion frowned. The young man understood his mistake, he had being rude with his superior officer, and apologized—I'm sorry sir, but something strange has been happening for some time now, and I didn't know what to do.

- What's your name?

_Let's start from the beginning_ –thought the General, resigned that he was going to arrive late at the meeting.

- Hero, sir, Hero son of Antigonus.

- Fine, what's happening to our dead, Hero? –the man nodded.

- They are being eaten.

- Eaten? –Hephaistion had to admit that he had successfully surprised him—Eaten by what? Wild animals? –the man shook his head.

- I thought that at first, sir because Doros, one of the slaves of the infirmary, and I found body parts chewed –Hero explained and Hephaistion raised his eyebrows—But they keep appearing even when we are not in the open; besides they have teeth marks, human teeth, or they are cut with a knife, but strange cuts, like…like slices.

The General felt a chill that had nothing to do with the cold.

- Are you trying to tell me that someone is eating our dead? –he asked, trying to sound calm even if inside he was yelling "what the hell?"!

- Yes, sir. I think so, because…well, it happened again –the young man said, dropping his voice in the way people do when they are plotting or sharing a secret.

- Again? When? –now Hephaistion was intrigued.

- Just a moment ago, I went to the infirmary to visit a friend and Doros told me that one of the men was missing –said Hero, now that he had managed to explain the situation he couldn't stop talking—A very wounded man who couldn't get up by himself because he was lacking a foot. Doros told me that the doctor didn't expect the missing man to survive the night and no one could explain where could he be, so we went to look among the dead.

- Why?

- Because this is the second time this happened –said the man making a pause and increasing the tension—And the first time someone at the infirmary was missing he was found later with the dead, missing body parts.

- Are you sure? –this was sounding more and more like a horror tale, was Hero telling the truth or he had an extremely fruitful imagination?

Hero nodded.

- Yes, sir.

_He looks sure of himself_ –thought Hephaistion. This was an incredible story to say the least, but the General still had many doubts.

- How is that this situation came into you attention? What were you doing looking among the dead in the first place?

- Well, sir, the man that was missing from the infirmary, the first time, was my cousin –he answered with all honesty—So, I volunteer to look for him with Doros, then was when we met, and Doros told me about the other bodies lacking parts or with chewing marks on them. I kept investigating because I want to know who did such a horrible thing to my cousin, but Doros thought it would be better to report this.

Hephaistion had a hunch that this slave, Doros, and Hero were more than partners investigating this, but he said nothing, that none of his business. He took a deep breath, thinking what to do, pressing his temples with his thumbs.

- Why did you choose me? –that was a reasonable question—Why you didn't repot this to the doctors?

- We did it, sir –said Hero—But the doctors don't believe us, I think they are too busy to care. And, well, I thought about you because you always listen to our problems, like the King does, but I didn't dare to go to the King.

Hephaistion nodded.

- Fine, where is the last body you found…lacking parts? –he didn't like this but he had to ask.

- With the rest of our dead, sir.

The General thought quickly, he was late for the meeting and couldn't lose more time, but he now felt with the obligation to investigate this.

- Hero, I can't go now to see the body but I'll go tonight, you have my word –Hero nodded—Can you wait me outside the King's tent?

- Yes, sir.

- Good, I see you when I'm done.

**XXX**

When Hephaistion arrived at the meeting he was greeted by several scowls and angry looks, he was very late and the general mood was terrible, starting with their enraged King. The General sat down at Alexander's right and then he found an unfamiliar face there, a man that looked like a herdsman, judging by his cloths, but, what was this man doing there? The answer eluded him.

- I don't like this –said Kleitos, his new brother-in-law, shaking his head—We'll be at the mercy of one man, and a prisoner to make things worst –he pointed at the herdsman with his hand, and even if the man didn't know Macedonian, he could tell they were talking about him and that it was nothing good—How do we know he is telling the truth? Who else knows about this mysterious and highly convenient pass over the mountains?

Many heads nodded their agreement in the dim light of the oil lamps.

- What's going on? –asked Hephaistion in a whispered to Perdikkas, sitting at his side.

- That fellow –the _taxiarch_ pointed at the herdsman with his chin—Says he know a path through the mountains that can take us right behind Ariobarzanes' position.

The General turned to look at Alexander, a map was spread on the table and the King's finger tapped the edge, his eyes on the route that the herdsman had proposed and his beloved saw in his face that he was seriously considering the possibility of taking this fabulous path; after all it was the best solution to his problems.

- How long it would take us to cross over the mountains? –asked the King, and the interpreter asked the herdsman.

- Sire, the man says that you can reach the other side in one day and 2 nights –said the interpreter and Alexander nodded.

- Then, we'll take his route –he said.

- I can't believe this –Kleitos muttered under his breath shaking his head.

- Krateros, you will stay here with your men, 500 cavalry and 2 _taxeis_, Meleager you'll help Krateros –said the King—I want you to deceive the enemy, Ariobarzanes has to think that the whole army is still here and for that I want you to burn the normal number of campfires.

- It will be done –said the Krateros at once. He loved to have independent commands.

- We'll move as soon as your men are ready –and with that the King stood up.

Hephaistion signed, a very difficult march was waiting for them all, but he agreed with Alexander. It was a risk to trust in one man to guide them through unknown territory under the cover of darkness, but they didn't have other choice. If he wanted to help his King the only thing he could do was to get his men ready, obey, march as fast as he could and fight like a demon.

**XXX**

The General had seen many corpses in his life, more than he care to count during all his years with the army, in many states of putrefaction and lacking limbs, some with horrible grimaces of hatred and pain; but he had never seen limbs half eaten and slicing cuts in a man's body, as it were a pig.

- Who else saw this body? –asked Hephaistion, feeling the vile raising in his throat. He had to take a deep breath to not make a fool of himself. Doros, the slave who worked at the infirmary, covered the corpse again for the General's relief.

- Doctor Asphalion, the Thessalian –answered the slave.

Hephaistion swallowed his opinion about the man; he had been one of doctors who had refused to treat Alexander when he fell ill in Tarsus after jumping in the freezing water of the Cydnus River. He didn't like the doctor.

- We can't do much right now, the army is moving as soon as the men are ready –said the General. Now that he had seen the corpse he was worried, this wasn't the overexcited fears of a man, this was something serious— Keep your eyes open Doros, and if you hear or see something strange, report to me at once.

- Yes, sir.

**XXX**

_Hard_ didn't even start to describe how was the march over the mountains for Alexander and his men. It was dark, pitch black, thanks to the absence of the moon, and the ground was pretty much as before: rocky, unleveled, cover with dust and occasionally with ice and snow. There were heading to a path that was only known to the herdsman, reason why Kleitos hadn't stopped complaining and grumbling since they started the march; even their Susain guides were nervous and uneasy which didn't help to improve the _hipparch's_ opinion about this plan.

The men were forbidden to speak, trumpets were prohibit and every order had to be given almost in whispers. More than once Hephaistion felt like falling asleep on his horse, he was tired and cold, and the silence, the soft sounds of steps, the rocking over his horse was cooing him. He couldn't close his eyes, and, in a vain attempt to distract himself, he lifted his head.

The sky looked so big from there, there wasn't one single cloud and the shining jewels on the night sky forming the vast star ocean, could be seen without difficulty. Hephaistion would have enjoyed this greatly if it weren't for their present circumstances, marching into the unknown and praying that their guide wouldn't betray them or that Ariobarzanes didn't discover them. He yawned again.

His mind started to wander and soon he found himself thinking about his son, how would be Achilles? Giving a lot of troubles to Kyros and Xsayarsa, most probably; Hephaistion smiled. At least his sister was going to be able to see her children while they all traveled with Parmelio, but, what would happen once they reach Persepolis? He was so tired…

And the General never knew when it happen, but soon he had fallen asleep…

**XXX**

Alexander was sitting in his living room with several paper sheets in his hands and scattered notes around him, on the sofa, the cushions and the carpet. He wrote something on the corner of a sheet, too concentrated in what he was doing and didn't noticed Achilles running in his direction until it was too late. The 7 years old boy jumped on the sofa and hit him hard on the arm.

- I'm a Kun-fu master!

- ACHILLES! –shouted the blond angry—How many times do I have to tell you: do not hit people?

The boy made a pout and sat down at his side, his arms falling between his legs.

- I'm just playing.

- Fine, play –Alexander was in a bad mood, taking his notes again—But don't hit me.

Achilles leaned back against the sofa and watched the several paper sheets and scattered notes with curiosity. He was on vacations and didn't know what to do with his free time, especially since his best friend Cyrus wasn't in town; his grandmother Olympias wanted him to visit her, but Achilles didn't like to spend time in her house and Hephaistion didn't want her in his house, especially since the last time she had tried to convince her son that he should find a mistress and give her a grandson; so Alexander was left in the awkward position of creating excuses to his mother.

- What are you doing? –Achilles wanted to know, stretching his neck to see what was he writing.

- I'm writing a song –answered Alexander, his eyes again on the sheets.

- About what? –the blond took a moment to think if it was a good idea to tell the boy about his plans.

- I'll tell you only if you promise to keep the secret –said Alexander very serious.

- All right, you have my word –said Achilles, with the same seriousness of an adult.

- I wrote a song for your father, it's his birthday present but it's a surprise –the boy opened his eyes excited.

- Wow! And when are you going to sing it to him? –the boy crossed his legs in meditation position over the sofa, now the blond had his son's complete attention.

- During my next concert in America –Alexander explained.

- Awesome! Can I go?

- Only if you behave –Achilles smiled happily.

- Dad?

- What?

- I'm bored; can we do something? –asked the boy, his face resting on his hands, his elbows on his knees—I want to go to the movies.

- Not Kun-Fu Panda again –muttered Alexander and Achilles frowned.

- Why not?

- Aki you have watched that movie 5 times –the blond reminded him—I know the dialogs of the entire freaking movie.

- So?

- So, we are not going to the movies again –the boy made another pout.

They heard a baby crying, Hephaistion's soft voice trying to calm down the infant and the sound of keys coming from outside. Achilles kneeled over the sofa and raised his head like a hound, very still.

- I think is daddy.

- Oh shit, shit, shit! –cursed Alexander picking up his notes and papers as quickly as he could and hiding them under a cushion almost at the same time his beloved appeared with a big and extremely cute dipper bag of Hello Kitty hanging from his shoulder, a baby car chair in one hand and his 8 months old nephew Demetrios on his other arm.

- Come on Demetrios, can't you wait one minute? –said the Hephaistion to the baby that was still crying.

- Daddy! –Achilles ran to embrace him.

- No, Aki…come, help me –his father gave him the car chair.

- What's Demetrios doing here? –asked Alexander with curiosity.

Hephaistion left the dipper bag on the table and looked for his nephew's bottle the best way he could.

- Eni went with Thessa and Kleitos to the movies –explained his beloved, raising his voice to be heard over the crying Demetrios, taking out of the bag: wipes, diapers, a pacifier, two containers with pureed fruit and a cloth napkin.

- To watch Kun-Fu Panda? –asked Achilles.

- No, to watch Harry Potter –Hephaistion couldn't find the bottle, and gave Alexander the baby.

- What? –asked the blond, frowning.

- Can you hold him please? –Alexander saw baby Demetrios as if he were an alien, he had never held a baby before, what was he suppose to do? But his beloved's expression was enough to let him know that he better do what he was told.

- You were saying –said the blond, holding the baby awkwardly, with his arms stretched at the front, if he were a bag of radioactive material, still crying with all the force of his small lungs.

- Eni asked me to baby-sit Demetrios…Here! –Hephaistion exclaimed triumphantly, holding the bottle. He held the baby again and Demetrios fell silent as soon as he started to drink his milk.

- Why you? Couldn't she ask your mother? –Alexander looked inside the dipper bag with curiosity.

- Mom is busy –his beloved moved his head to removed the hair from his face—Why does this bother you?

The blond turned to look at him; he had to admit that Hephaistion looked cute holding a baby and his bottle like that.

- It doesn't, it just…surprised me to see you with a baby, that's all –Achilles stood tiptoe to see Demetrios.

- He is so small –said the boy fascinated—Can I take him a photo and sent it to Clara?

- Who is Clara? –asked Hephaistion, watching his nephew. Demetrios was a perfect Gerber baby, big blue eyes, rosy cheeks and scarce chocolate brown hair, he was like a cute little Leonnatos, which was a shame because his father refused to see him.

- She is my girlfriend.

- Your what? –both asked at the same time turning to look at him.

- My girlfriend, why do you look at me like that? –asked the boy frowning.

- Since when do you have a girlfriend? –asked the blond in shock.

- Since last week.

- And weren't you planning in saying something to us? –Alexander wanted to know.

- I'm telling you now –Achilles didn't understand why the shock.

- Aki, who is your girlfriend? –asked Hephaistion a little calmer; his 7 years old son had a girlfriend, what was going on?

- Oh! Her name is Clara, she is 6 years old –explained the boy—She is very shy to talk to me on the phone that is why she never calls. She loves animals but her parents don't let her to have a pet, so I was thinking to give her cat but to keep him in our house.

Demetrios finished his bottle and Hephaistion left it on the table.

- And when are we going to meet her?

- Mm, if you want tomorrow at the park –Achilles nodded.

- Aren't you too young to have a girlfriend? –Alexander teased him.

- Leave him alone, his girlfriend is 6 years old –said Hephaistion, remembering that his sister had said something about patting the baby's back after his milk—I'll be worried if she were 16.

- Dad, Daddy?

- What is it son? –asked the blond, opening a package of diapers out of curiosity. He had never been so close to a baby and was as fascinated as Achilles- I have a question –and those innocent words were enough to make his 2 fathers nervous.

- Don't panic, it's probably nothing –whispered Hephaistion, hearing the baby burp.

- Can I have a brother or sister?

Alexander raised an eyebrow.

- Can I panic now? –he asked and his beloved sighed.

- Aki, you have a half brother and sister –said Hephaistion slowly—Neoptolemus and Cadmea.

- Yes, but they don't live with me –Achilles insisted—And I want to play with someone.

Alexander and his beloved exchanged gazes, but before neither could talk, Hephaistion cell phone rang.

- Aki, is not that simple –said the blond, resting his weight on one foot—You are a clever boy and you can understand that, in order to give you a brother or a sister, your father or I need to have a wife.

- Not necessary –said Achilles, as if Alexander were a boy and he the adult there—When uncle Nick started to go to Church every Sunday was because he thought one of his girlfriends was pregnant and they weren't married.

The blond puffed his checks out.

- The point is Aki that we need a girl; do you really want me to have a girlfriend? Or your father?

- No… —said the boy crestfallen and Alexander ruffled his hair.

- I promise I'll play more with you –said the blond and Achilles smiled.

- Alex, you are not going to believe this –said Hephaistion smiling, checking the text message from his sister, with the baby resting his head on his shoulder—Eni says the movie is over but Kleitos cried at the end so –Alexander laughed— So… —his beloved laughed too—She is talking him to eat something and asks me to take care of Demetrios for another hour.

- You know what? –said Alexander suddenly, catching their attention—We should go out and have a picnic at the park.

- Now? –asked Hephaistion as if the blond had proposed that they should run naked down the street—And what about Demetrios, dumb-ass?

- Hehe, dumb-ass –Achilles repeated.

- What? We can take him with us –said Alexander, unable to see what was the problem with this.

- An 8 months old baby? Are you out of your mind? Why don't we wait until Eni picks him up?

- Phai, knowing your sister one hour means at least 4 –and there Alexander had a point.

Half and hour later they were at the park for Achilles delight, laying over a checkered tablecloth watching their son play with his ball while Demetrios slept in his chair.

- You are nuts –said Hephaistion.

- You complain as if I had taken you to the jungle –said the blond smiling—We are scarcely 30 minutes from our home…

- With a baby. You are aware that you are going to change his dippers, right? –the blond sighed.

- Fine…

They fell silent, listening to the fragments of conversations floating to them, the rustle of leaves and the distant sounds of the city.

- What would you say is the strangest place where we have made love? –asked Alexander so suddenly that he made Hephaistion laughed.

- What kind of question is that? –asked his beloved, moving his hand to shoo a bee.

- Just a question –the blond dropped on his back—So, what do you think?

- Mm… —his beloved took a moment—The backstage during your last concert.

- Really? I was thinking in the plane's bathroom –that made Hephaistion laughed again.

- Good one, it wasn't too comfortable but the stewardess' face, when she saw us coming out, was priceless –now was the blond's turn to laugh.

They fell silent again.

- Phai?

- What?

- Do you have problems at your work? –asked Alexander. That was something he had wanted to ask for some time now but didn't find the chance to do so, until now.

Hephaistion didn't answer immediately; he turned to look at his son, running behind his ball.

- Yes…something like that.

The blond sat.

- Why didn't you tell me anything?

His beloved brushed his hair behind his ear.

- Because I'm don't know for sure, I mean…I think that Parmelio is up to something –he said at last—I still don't know what, but he is having these secret meetings, strange phone calls. I don't know what it is but it's serious and the worst part is that I don't have enough evidence to denounce him…


	145. The Persian Gates Pt III

**CHAPTER 134**

_Between Gordianus and his daughter Diana_

_52 BC Rome_

"_Where to begin? Well, we shall have to start with Caesar and Pompey. You know who they are."_

"_Of course. Gaius Julius Caesar is the man [my brother] Meto serves, up in Gaul. The greatest General since Alexander the Great."_

_I smiled. "So Meto says. Pompey might not agree."_

"_Pompey cleared the seas of the pirates and conquered the East"_

_I nodded. "And surnamed himself Magnus –'the Great', just like Alexander. As I said a moment ago, sometime when two men want the same thing—"_

"_You mean Caesar and Pompey both want to be Alexander the Great?"_

_"Yes, exactly, since you put it like that. And there can't be two at once. The world is not big enough."(1)_

**-o-o-o-**

Hephaistion was so sleep that Nikandros had to catch him before he fell from the horse, sliding slowly to one side. The sudden movement woke him up, and the first thing his dark gray eyes found was his brother's cloak, his face pressed against his side.

- This is the second time I have to catch you before you break your neck falling from your horse –said Nikandros, holding him awkwardly by the belt, trying his best to keep riding. It took the General a moment to fully understand where he was and what was happening and then, the only thing he managed to ask, was:

- Did I fell asleep? –he straightened himself, taking deep breaths and brushing his hair aside.

- Oh, yes you did –Hephaistion felt terribly embarrassed, how could he had fallen asleep? He was the General of the _Agema _of the _Hypaspist_, he had to set an example, not to fall asleep on his horse, what would Alexander say? After all the King was always the first one in getting up and the last in going to rest and he, who the King had named his equal in from of the Queen Mother Sisygambis, fell asleep while riding.

_Just what I need, if Krateros or Eumenes hear about this they will say again that I'm here only because of my looks_ –thought Hephaistion shaking his head. He turned around to see if someone else had noticed, but everybody was too busy to pay him any attention, and sighed relief.

- Thank you –said the General, rubbing his eyes and his brother nodded.

It was day now, the sun shining more than warming those lands, but Hephaistion was grateful because the cold air helped him to wake up.

_But at least now we can see where are we stepping_ –thought the General, yawning.

Soon the order to halt and rest was given and the men fell on the same spot they were standing, too tired to wander around and too hungry to lose time in other things that didn't involve eating their rations.

**XXX**

Parmelio's march through the Royal Road was quite different from the difficult task that the King and his men were facing. The old General rode at the front of his men with his most trustful officer at his side, the _Iliach_ Hegelochus son of Hippostratos (2) who was no other that the late Queen Cleopatra Eurydice's nephew and great nephew of the late Attalos.

_Which Attalos? The same one who insulted Alexander during his father's wedding, do you remember? Hegelochus was the son of Cleopatra Eurydice's brother and so far he had done very good in the army. He had been __temporarily admiral of the Macedonian fleet, but at this time he was serving as a cavalry commander in charge of one of the mercenary squadrons. Why was he alive if he was related to Attalos? Well, Macedonia was small, many families were related to each other and Alexander could hardly killed half of the Macedonian nobility, don't you think?_

Why was that Parmelio kept that kind of company? He had always liked Attalos, he thought Hegelochus was a good man of 30 years old and, even if he never said it aloud, he didn't like Alexander and hated his mother, blaming Queen Olympias for his aunt's suicide, something he had in common with his superior. The old General didn't like his King much and despised the Queen, he didn't like Alexander when he was still the Crown Prince and, during this campaign they had argued so much that the little love he could have had for his sovereign was lost now.

In Parmelio's opinion half of the things the King did were wrong and the fact that they had came this far was only thanks to good luck to say the least, and a miracle to say the most. But this was as inevitable as death, after all Parmelio could have been Alexander's grandfather, and as all grandfathers he thought that the only way to do things was his way, or in the King's words: the old way.

- We have good weather, General –said Hegelochus, surveying the distance. It was cold, but not as cold as it was on the mountains and the sky was clear, no clouds could be seen. They were marching at a comfortable pace and so far they didn't encounter any trouble—At this rate we may arrive before the King…General?

The _Iliarch_ turned and saw the old General lost deep in thought, not paying the slightest attention to him or to the road.

- General? – Hegelochus insisted and Parmelio was startled.

- What?…Were you saying something? –asked the old General distracted. The _Iliarch_ smiled, shaking his head.

- Is something bothering you, sir?

Parmelio took a moment before answering. There were many things bothering him these days, many thoughts buzzing in his head, many worries that it was hard to know where to start.

- You can say that –he said after a moment, listening to the hundreds of feet marching behind him the sound of the horses' hooves and the wheels over the road—I was wondering…what will happen when we capture Darius?

Hegelochus chuckled.

- What else, sir? We return home as very rich men –but the General didn't return the smile, and held his gaze, looking very serious. Could he confide in this man? So far Hegelochus hadn't given any reason to doubt him and Parmelio had learned to trust him as if he were one of his sons; he nodded slowly making up his mind.

- Do you really think we are coming back after we capture Darius? –Parmelio's voice was just a whisper but his voice was strong and clear. It didn't take Hegelochus long to understand what was the old General thinking and the smile abandoned his face.

- You think the King will take us further into Persia?

- Worst. I think… —but Parmelio closed his mouth in the same instant he heard horses approaching from behind.

They both turned and found Achilles, riding on Pegasus directly to them with 2 men the King had assigned for his protection.

- Joy to you, General! –said the boy with all formality, brushing his hair aside. He had Hephaistion's hair but not as long as the King liked, just reaching his cheeks.

- Achilles, to what do I owe the honor? –Parmelio forced a smile.

He didn't like the Prince, the same as the _Iliarch_ at his side and others among the most senior officers of the army, those who had fought under King Philip's order to be more specific. Why? Because Achilles was Hephaistion's son, if the boy had been Philotas' son or Cassander's, for example, then things would have been very different because they belong to the high Macedonian nobility and had old and influential fathers. But still, if Philotas or Cassander had been Achilles' father, there would have been trouble among the different political factions. But Hephaistion? According to more than one of the veteran officers the only reason of why the General of the _Agema_ was so important, was because of his looks.

If Achilles became a King, Hephaistion would be the second most important man in what was becoming a big, powerful and rich empire. Besides, there was another problem; for Parmelio Achilles was another Alexander, another smart, precocious and hot- headed boy with Hephaistion's looks, to make things even worst.

_Of course Parmelio misjudged Achilles, if he had taken 5 minutes to analyze my son he would have known that Achilles wasn't like Alexander, he wasn't hot-headed and certainly wasn't the adventurous type. But, we can say that Parmelio saw what he wanted._

- I want to ride with you –answered Achilles, looking more like a young man than like a boy.

- Certainly –answered Parmelio and the boy slower Pegasus pace to match the other's horses.

- General, I want to ask you about my grandfather –said the Prince, successfully surprising the old General who was waiting to hear a more childish question coming from those lips—What kind of man was King Philip?

This time Parmelio smiled genuinely happy.

- He was a great man, strong and determined –he answered—Do you know how was that King Philip had the idea of reforming the Macedonian army? –Achilles shook his head.

- No.

- It was during his time as a hostage in Thebes –said Parmelio, it was more than obvious that he enjoyed talking about this—He met great men there, like Epaminondas, Pelopidas and Pammenes, you have heard those names?

- Yes, the three of them were Generals and very prominent men of their time –answered Achilles at once—Pelopidas was especially famous because he defeated a much numerous Spartan force at the battle of Tegyra.

- You have been reading Greek history –said Parmelio nodding. He had to admit that the boy was clever but still he didn't like him—As you know Thebes was a great power with a powerful army and that made King Philip think about the Macedonian army and how to improve it –the old General pointed with his arm behind him—This army wouldn't be here today if it weren't because of him.

- Yes, but I think my father has also made improvements to the army –said Achilles.

- Yes, I suppose he did –mumbled Parmelio—But you are far too young to understand. I don't think that even the King truly understands what was Macedonia before King Philip. It was nothing! Nothing! A backwater kingdom –he raised slightly his voice—And thanks to King Philip is that now Alexander can be here today –Hegelochus nodded his agreement.

Achilles listened with all his attention, he already knew some of the things Parmelio told him but he ignored many more. But, what really left the young Prince thinking for a long time was to realize how different was the old General from his fathers and his fathers' friends. Parmelio reminded him more of Kleitos than Perdikkas, for example, and he also admired the late King Philip, something completely new to the boy. Alexander spoke little about his father and Hephaistion didn't like to talk about him at all.

_Achilles was still very young to comprehend what was really going on, but this experiences served him greatly when he was crowned King, he knew then how to treat the Macedonian soldiers and how not to insult the veterans…But you'll have to wait to know more. _

**XXX**

It was the dawn of the third day when Hephaistion saw at the distance the first lights of the Persian camp, after a long, dangerous and hard march they had finally reached their destination. He had to admit than more than once he considered the possibility that their mysterious guide had lied to them and the herdsman was leading the army into a trap, but now he felt relief. There was movement around him, each unit getting ready following their orders: Perdikkas's _taxei_, the archers, the Agrianes, the _Agema_ and one squadron of cavalry, would follow the King heading to the pass; while Amyntas, Philotas and Koinos would take the remaining troops down the hills to the river with orders of building a bridge as soon as possible.

The General took a deep breath and the cold air fill his lungs waking him up completely after the long night march. They were very near to the first enemy outpost and he could clearly feel the change in the men's mood around him; they all were alert now and ready for action. He checked his grandfather's swords hanging on his back, and took off his helmet, brushing his hair back with his fingers. Hephaistion smiled, he could clearly hear his grandfather's voice scolding him for doing this; he knew it was dangerous but he just couldn't fight with the damn thing on.

It was still dark.

_Good_ –thought the General. They had the advantage of a surprise attack, the Persians won't be expecting an army coming through the mountains, they would be terrified, thinking that demons had emerged from darkness to claim their blood. They had to be fast, make the most of this before word of their presence reached Ariobarzanes.

He heard a distant sound and new that the small group of soldiers on the outpost were finish even before they could defend themselves; several bodies where lying on the ground when his horse reached the place but he could distinguish a considerable number of men running away to the mountains instead of going to their commander and sound the alarm.

_Better for us_ –thought the General smiling—_This way Ariobarzanes is not going to know about our presence until its too late_.

The Macedonian descended through the rocky road, the first rays of light illuminated their path but, the raising sun that was a relief to the Macedonians after their dangerous march under the cover of darkness, was a harbinger of death for the Persians, showing them their enemies approaching.

Ariobarzanes came out of his tent, when the heard the first shouts of warning from his terrified men, half a sleep and completely confuse, narrowing his eyes as soon as the sunlight hit his face.

- What's going on? –asked the satrap to the first man the encounter, taking him with force from the neck of his cloths.

- S-sir, the-the Macedonians –the man stammered—They are coming.

- Coming? –that had no sense at all—Are they attacking the wall?

- N-no, sir. They-they are behind us –Ariobarzanes saw the man as if he were nuts and released him, striding to reach a higher place.

The Macedonians behind them? That was unlikely, impossible! He had blocked all the possible roads leading to his position, there was no way in which the barbarian King could have taken his troops behind him unless they had fallen from the sky, which was also impossible. But, when Ariobarzanes reached higher ground he was greeted by hundreds of armors shinning under the sun; he felt light-headed, lost, scared.

How was that the Macedonian army was behind his own forces? Could it be that a God had helped them to cross to the other side through the shadows? Several questions hit the satrap at the same time, one more unlikely than the last, and for long moments he remained where he was, not knowing what to do until the sound of trumpets woke him up.

Ariobarzanes ran, amidst the chaos and confusing until he reached the wall, standing on the same place where, just a few nights before, he had been watching the lights of the Macedonian camp thinking in his perfect plan and his perfect victory over the invader. Now, he saw with horror how Krateros took his men in battle formation to the wall, and then the satrap realized he was trapped: behind him the enemy was slaughtering his men, forcing everyone to retreat against their wall, and on the other side Krateros was approaching.

There was no choice, he would have to gather his men in the inner defenses, they couldn't even ran away, not surrendered like they were. He started to shout orders when he realized that, even his desperate plan was doom to fail, because Alexander had given Ptolemy orders to advance after him, and now the satrap saw 3,000 infantry approaching the inner defenses. Ahura Mazda was punishing his arrogance, Ariobarzanes was sure of that.

_Once the trap closed around the Persians this was no longer a battle. The enemy died where they were standing and soon the ground under our feet because a red pool of blood. Ariobarzanes escaped, how? I'm not sure myself but somehow he managed to take a horse and ran away through the mountains with 700 of his most trusted men._

_And what of the herdsman who guided us here? Well, Alexander rewarded him handsomely; after all he had earned his pay._

_We had lost enough time already in Alexander's opinion, and after a brief rest the King ordered to continue the march to Persepolis. I wasn't very happy with this, I was extremely tired and dying for a bath, but I understood his urgency and said nothing. A messenger from Tiridates reached us before dark, the garrison commander of the sacred city had a letter for my King._

- Tiridates promises to surrender the city –said the King to his military staff, all of them standing at one side of the road while the men rested—But he insists that we must hurry or he can't guarantee that the inhabitants won't plunder the royal treasury.

- We can't lose time then –said Perdikkas, already counting his share of the Persian treasury and hearing the jingle of coins.

- It could be trap –said Kleitos, always suspicious.

- For you everything is a trap –Ptolemy mocked him.

- Oh, really? Do I have to remind you that this shit has happened before? –said the _hipparch_ in a bad mood—First it happened at Miletus. Hegesistratus sent a letter proposing peace to Alexander but the son of a bad mother changed his mind at the end. At Myndus they assured the King that they would surrender the town to him on the condition that he arrive by night, but when we arrived, the garrison showed no sign that they were willing to surrender (3) At Damascus…

- That's enough –Alexander interrupted him without raising his voice—You are right, Kleitos, this can be a trap, but I doubt it. Sooner or later Tiridates would hear about Ariobarzanes defeat, if he hasn't already, I doubt he has enough men to defend the city or the strength to do so –he looked again at the letter—I think he is telling the truth –Hephaistion nodded, he too thought that– I'll take with me the _hetairoi_ cavalry to reach Persepolis as soon as possible, the infantry will follow at their own pace.

The _taxiarchs_ nodded their agreement and everybody ran to obey. The King made the cavalry advance as if they were chasing the Great King again, there were no more enemies between him and Persepolis only time was against him and he was determined to beat it. They rode without rest, and more than one _hetairoi_ thought their beloved horses would drop death as soon as they reach the gates of the sacred city.

The guides assured the King that they were very close to the city when they were met by a group of men on the road.

_It was very shocking sight. What we encounter on our way to Persepolis was a group of Greeks, middle age and old men dressed in rags and all of them horrible mutilated. I confessed that I felt a knot in my stomach, I had seen mutilated corpses before but not living men, and certainly not like this, many were missing ears and noses, others lacked hands or feet…Why am I smiling? It's because I found amusing that there was a time when such things impressed me…_

_One of the things I feared the most when I was a mortal was to be mutilated. I never feared death, but I was terrified by the prospect of losing a limb. I could hardly look at them while they acclaimed my King as their savior; I had to admit, I felt ashamed of my behavior, but thanks to my luck, nobody noticed me, all my companions were in shock watching these men. _

- What's your name? –asked Alexander to man who had approached him first.

- Demophlos, sire –said the man, it was hard to calculate his age, but Hephaistion best guess was from 48 to 55. He was lacking his nose, a cloth was wrapped around the wound, and that made it a little hard to understand his words.

- Demophlos, I admire your courage and what I offer to you and your companions is to send you all back home –said the King and the group of Greeks started to talk among themselves.

- Sire –said Demophlos again, when the rumors ceased—We thank you, but we don't want to go back –those words took Alexander aback—We fought against the Great King Artaxerxes Ochus and he punished us for that –he pointed at his missing nose—But, even with our limitations, we have learned crafts and we lived in peace. If we go back to Greece, we'll be social pariahs, sire, here we are among equals.

Alexander nodded.

- I applaud your choice, Demophlos –said the King—Then, I shall provide you all with the necessary to establish yourselves as farmers, and your community would be tax-exempt in perpetuity.

Again the group broke in excited and happy whispers and more than one, starting with Demophlos, cried.

- Thank you, sire…Thank you –said the man with drowned voice.

Alexander hardly spoke during the rest of the march, he was clearly impressed by what he had seen, witnessing first hand the Persian cruelty and that made him recall the time when Darius had mutilated his wounded just before the battle of Issus. He was angry, very angry and Hephaistion feared that he could do something rash.

Finally, on the last day of the month now known as January the Macedonians reached Persepolis. Before them stood the most sacred city of the whole empire, the burial place of the Achaemenid Kings, their treasury, the very heart of the Empire. In other circumstances Hephaistion would have been fascinated by the impressive sight of the city, it's several and impressive entrances, by what this place represented...but he couldn't, not watching that expression on his King's face.

Tiridates kept his word and surrendered the city, he had heard about Ariobarzanes defeat and just as the King had said, he hadn't enough men to defend the city or the strength to resist a siege. However, it didn't pass unnoticed for Alexander that Persepolis didn't receive him as Babylon or Susa, all the inhabitants were locked inside their houses when he entered, there wasn't a procession, no gifts, no exotic animals, not chanting priests; the _Magi_ didn't came, the nobles and notables of the city remained in their houses and just the soldiers and guards accompanied their commander, Tiridates, and escorted the Macedonian King to the royal palace.

That didn't serve to improve the King's mood. The tension in the palace was suffocating, Tiridates was scared, the King angry and Hephaistion worried. The one who should have received Alexander was Ariobarzanes, the one who should have handed him the treasury was Ariobarzanes and the one who should have been in Tiridates' place, once again, was Ariobarzanes, just like Mazaeus and Abulites had done. But instead, the satrap had defied him, attacked him at the Persian Gates and inflicted him a humiliating defeat.

Alexander had defeated a Persian Great King but Persia wasn't willing to surrender.

It took a day for Parmelio and Krateros to join the King, arriving almost at the same time, and all the officers headed immediately to the royal palace. Achilles ran to the King as soon as he saw him, standing in a magnificent room, but stopped when he saw his adoptive father's expression. It was clear for all that Alexander was in a bad mood but they didn't understand why, after all Tiridates had surrendered, was he fearing an attack inside Persepolis? It was unlikely. They reached the King with hundreds of questions buzzing inside their heads and they heard the last thing they would have expected.

- Alexander, you can't possibly be serious –said Parmelio, as impressed as the rest. Perdikkas, Meleager, Krateros and Kleitos couldn't decide if they should be glad or concerned with the news, Achilles saw the King as if he didn't know him and Hephaistion clenched his jaw, he knew something like this was going to happen.

- Why not? –Alexander was in a terrible mood and his voice chilled their blood.

- You said it yourself at the beginning of the campaign –said the old General, his voice firm—That we shouldn't destroy what is now ours, and you want to give the men permission to sack the city.

- The Persians don't want to recognize me as their legitimate Great King. Fine! They will pay the consequences then –said the King, holding the old General's gaze and forcing him to turn his face.

- You can't do that –they all turned when Achilles spoke. He had never spoken at a military meeting, he had never before contradicted the King in public, but even if he was only 7 years old he understood, probably better than all of them, how important was Persepolis thanks to his friendship with Cyrus and his professor Bahman, and he couldn't stay silent—Persepolis is a sacred city, you can't sack it, it would a terrible offence to the Persians.

- I don't care if its their sacred city –said Alexander, he was angry and he had never talked to Achilles like that, which took the boy aback and scared him a little. Hephaistion clenched his fists following the conversation with attention—They had a choice, and the chose to defy me.

- They surrendered the city –Achilles insisted—You should do the same as you did in Babylon and Susa.

- Now you are telling me what to do? I suppose you know more about running a military campaign than me –the tone of his voice was hurtful, he was being cruel with the boy but Alexander was beyond fury. When he was this angry, the best thing to do was to close your mouth and wait until he had calmed down a little, but Achilles had done the worst: contradict him and tell him what he had to do.

The Prince blushed, he felt his ears burning in embarrassment and he looked at his feet, shaking slightly and making an effort to control the urge to cry, he would not cry in front of the King and his officers.

- You have your orders –Alexander continued—The men have a day to do as they like in the city and are authorized to kill all adult males they encounter. The palace and its surroundings would be spared.

Parmelio was the first one to leave, shaking his head with Hegelochus behind him. Hephaistion waited until the last man had left, and went to his son's side; he took him gently by the shoulder and walked away with him.

- Phai, where are you going? We have things to do–said the King without looking at him, and the General stopped, turning slowly to look at him.

- Dismas can escort you, sire –the cold tone in his beloved's voice took him aback, he turned and saw that Hephaistion was furious.

- What's wrong?

- What's wrong? –the General couldn't believe that he was actually asking that, he closed the distance between them, leaving Achilles near the door, and kept his voice leveled but firm—You didn't have to humiliate Aki.

Alexander snorted.

- We'll talk later, there is no time now –he said, walking to where his page was standing, holding a second door opened for him.

- I'm not going with you –the King stopped—If you don't have time for your heir that's your problem, but I'm going with my son.

He wasn't looking at Alexander's face but he knew he was furious; his shoulders were too tense. The King kept walking and left and Hephaistion had to take a deep breath trying to calm himself.

- Daddy? –Achilles walked at his side—What is going to happen now?

- I don't know, but I'm sure its nothing good –said the General.

* * *

(1) Steven Saylor. _A Murder on the Appian Way_, p 40 and 41

(2) According to Dr. Heckle Hegelochus was accused of conspiring with Parmelio against Alexander at Egypt, and he died at Gaugamela with the rank of _Iliarch_, though I don't exactly what who did he commanded. Well, I have other plans for him so he will live a little more ;)

(3) Pierre Briant. _From Cyrus to Alexander: A History of the Persian Empire_, p 847

**A/N:** Finally! We reached Persepolis * puff, puff * Thank you so much for reading, and pleeeeeaaaseeee let me know your opinion.


	146. Persepolis Pt I

**Hola readers!**

I don't have enough words to thank you all for sticking with me for more than one hundred chapters. Thank you!

**Hello Phaisty: **T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U! ^_^ Oh my! You are reading again this story? (blush) you are so sweet :D Oh! Hephaistion and the Half Eaten Corpses, hahaha I can write a mystery book now ;) You'll see what's happening there. Oh! Alex helping Aki with his mother problem, well…thanks to the argument he had with Phai this will have to wait for next week, I need "someone" at Persepolis before writing that. Yes, I guess Phai had a point when he was angry with Alex for talking like that to Aki, but Alex also has a point here, which is going to make their reconciliation a little difficult. To tell you the truth I don't think Alexander did the right thing sacking Persepolis, it's just me but I truly believe that wasn't necessary. Thanks again, and many hugs :D

**Hi Jazygirl15: **OMG! It's sooo great to "hear" from you again =^^= Thank you for taking the time to write to me, it's really much appreciated. Yep, you are right, Alex and Phai both have a point regarding Aki's behavior, but you'll see in these chapters what is going to happen, this is far from over. THANK YOU! ^^ I'm so happy that you like the futuristic dream, I apologize if it's too short, I'll try to write another one soon. Thank you from Mexico ^_^

**Hola Lila: **Oww! Really? You like the First Man in Rome ^_^ I love that book, especially Sulla's description hahaha =^^= Thank you! Thank you, thank you and thank you. Your message left me with a big smile :D Oh! Aki. Ok, this is going to be a little long *clears my throat* No, I never thought in turning Aki into a vampire because that would ruin the plot. The whole point of Phai as a vampire is that he is alone and misses Alex; if Aki were a vampire then Phai wouldn't be alone and therefore he would be less miserable. Also, here is another thing; have you ever read The Vampire Lestat by Anne Rice? Well, in that book Rice wrote that Lestat transformed his mother into a vampire and then they become lovers. If Aki were a vampire I think this is exactly what would happen, why? Think about it: gorgeous dad who is never going to age, plus 17 years old vampire who looks a lot like Alex. Maybe the first 100 years they would behave like father and son, and then? Also, Phai is not a monster (or at least not the monster that many Tzimisces are) because he is in love and he doesn't want to scare Alex when he comes back to live, but Aki doesn't have a strong reason to remain "human" and after 2000 years he would be a heartless demon. I hope this explain my reasons, if not let me know :D

**Hola So: **What a great surprise! :D Thank youuuu! (blush) I'm so glad that you like the last chapters. Oh! Eni, yes its weird to know that she is no longer with Leon, but I have a surprise here, just wait until "someone" arrives to Persepolis ;) I'm afraid Chrysaor is not going to appear in this update but I promise to write more about him, after all he has to know who really are Alex and Phai. Oh! Glad you mention Parmelio, I also have a plan for him, a wicked plan MWA HA HA! But you'll have to wait.

**CHAPTER 135**

_Persepolis, literally the city of the Persians, was as old as the Achaemenid dynasty itself; Cyrus the Great had chosen this place and Darius I had built the city…Yes, he also built this city, in fact he was famous because of his construction projects, many of the great monuments of the Achaemenid dynasty existed thanks to him and his son Xerxes –yes, the same Xerxes of the Battle of the Thermopylae— When he wasn't invading Greece he followed in his father's steps, embellishing several cities, he built the Gate of all Nations that was here at Persepolis and the Hall of a Hundred Columns in the royal palace, for example._

_But I'm rambling again. Persepolis wasn't only a beautiful place it was also sacred. I know that this may not tell you much, after all only a few walls and pillars stand now in the place where once flourished this city, so let me explain it this way: Persepolis was like Jerusalem or Mecca, now imagine Alexander letting his men to kill all adult males at Jerusalem or to plunder Mecca, do you understand now the gravity of the situation? I could hardly reprehend Achilles for voicing his opinion about the King's orders when I was thinking the same, though I agreed with Alexander in just one thing: it wasn't the time or place for a 7 years old to contradict the King._

_Still, I was mad at Alexander because of this: Achilles had made a mistake, but he was a child, whereas Alexander was 25 years old, and he should have reacted in a more mature way, or at least that was what I thought at that time. And I stayed angry with him for a while…_

- I…I…I…can't…believe this…atrocity…—sobbed Xsayarsa, standing in front of the big window in Hephaistion's room, he was holding his handkerchief in one hand with such force that his knuckles were white, and was fanning himself with the other. He looked so bad that the General thought he was going to faint or to suffer a stroke, his servant Atash had gone to look for a tea to calm down the eunuch's nerves and hopefully to help him sleep.

Achilles was alone in his room, Hephaistion had talked to him after the King's meeting and to his surprise the boy was calmer than he; the Prince understood his mistake but was still feeling bad, after all he wasn't use to be scolded, even less in public, and felt terribly humiliated. He would need time to heal his wounded pride, but all in all he wasn't as upset as Hephaistion.

_I need to calm down, but I don't know how_ –thought the General, still angry. There were so many things in his mind, he was tired, physically and mentally, after their hard march through the mountains, he was still impressed by the sight of the mutilated Greeks, concerned by the consequences of sacking Persepolis…Not that he believed in divine retribution, but he believed in the very real possibility of a revolt; they still had no idea of Darius whereabouts, he had a hunch that Parmelio was planning something and now this—_Alexander couldn't have chosen a worst moment to humiliate Aki._

Xsayarsa cried even harder when they heard a horrible high-pitched scream coming from outside and Kyros patted his back. He understood how the eunuch felt, watching his city being sacked and he knew that there was nothing they could say to make Xsayarsa feel better, they could only stay at his side and hold his hand; only time would help the Persian to make this memory more bearable.

- Yarsa, go to your room –said Hephaistion, standing up—You are only tormenting yourself in the window –he walked to the door. He knew he should say something else, try to comfort the eunuch in some way but he had no head for that in those moments. Besides, what could he say? I'm sorry that my bigheaded lover is destroying your sacred city? He shook his head and stepped on the hallway.

He was angry, tired, worried and the screams coming from the street, the sounds of destruction didn't help to calm him down, on the contrary, his nerves were on edge. The General didn't want to be in his room, didn't want to be outside, didn't want to be with Alexander, didn't want to be alone, but didn't want to be with Xsayarsa and Kyros...he didn't know what to do. He puffed his cheeks out, striding through the hallway heading to nowhere in particular.

What he really wanted was to shout until he had no more energy and kick something. He understood Alexander was angry, but he was tired of his angry outburst, why had he always be the one remaining silence while the King shouted? He also had problems and he had never vent his anger on the blond, he wasn't Alexander personal punch bag, and certainly neither was his son…Maybe that was what really bother him, he had learned to cope with the King's temper, but why Achilles had to suffer this?

_Why do I have to suffer that for that matter?_ –thought Hephaistion in a terrible mood. He punched the wall with force, cursing so hard that the terrified servants ran away. He needed fresh air; yes, fresh air was a great idea. He strode to the closest balcony; it had been so long since the last time he was this angry, maybe this was also the problem, he had accumulated anger, small things that he let pass had transformed into something big and now was exploding.

_I didn't ventured outside but I had a great view from the royal palace. I had seen many times the same scenario that unfolded before my eyes that night, men at their worst while they plundered and sacked a city, and this time I was sure it would be worst because Alexander had done a great job portraying Persepolis as the most hateful of all the cities of Asia, and not only that, many rich men lived here, so you can imagine it was like paradise to our soldiers. Paradise or hell? Again it depended on whom you ask, an orgy of blood and greed for the Persians, but a great opportunity for the Macedonians to get their hands on riches beyond their imagination._

_I believed it would justify the means_

_It had a hold over me_

_Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast_

_It is the darker side of me_

_The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen_

_Forgive me for what I have been_

_Forgive me my sins_

_(The Truth Beneath the Rose, _Within Temptation_)_

_It was late when I decided to go back inside, I had to attend to my duties and I had to look for my second in command trying my best to avoid the King._

The royal palace was like another world, Hephaistion reflected, outside was chaos, blood and gore, inside the royal complex was luxury, order, beauty, riches and outstanding pieces of art accumulated during centuries of splendor. But Hephaistion was still too angry to admire his surroundings, the hundred columned hall of Xerxes, the winged lion-griffin or the lion headed demon stabbed by the Persian King, all of this was meaningless in those moments and the General walked in front of these monuments as if they didn't exist.

-The King spent the day inside the palace, sir –his second in command informed him—And I can't be more grateful for that; outside is madness, I even hear that our lads are fighting each other over the plunder.

- That doesn't surprise me –said Hephaistion, his eyes on the tall walls adorned with gold and jewels—We'll keep a small guard near the King, the Persians may have surrendered the city but I don't trust them, some of them can try to take revenge for their city and attack the King.

- Yes, sir. My thoughts exactly –Dismas admitted.

- We'll also…

- Hephaistion! –both men turned and found the King standing a few paces from them—A word –Alexander didn't wait for an answer and he started to walk.

The General sighed. He had hopped to pass unnoticed but apparently the King had heard his voice; he was in no mood to deal with an angry Alexander, currently his patience-meter was marking cero, but he couldn't disobey…not again. This was the hardest part of being dating the King, there were times when he had to separate his personal life to attend his duties, but it was so difficult, as time passed it was more and more complicated.

For Alexander had always being easier to accomplish this, somehow, the King always knew how to establish the difference between his friends and the King's friends, his duties and his wishes…unless he was angry in which case everything went to the thrash can.

At first Hephaistion thought he could do it too, to establish the difference between his lover, his Alex, and the King…Now, he understood that he couldn't. Wise men had to accept their limitations, and the General now knew this was his weak point.

He followed Alexander to an empty living room, again the servants appeared to have vanished, the impressive hallways were empty and quiet like a tomb illuminated my several oil lamps with a pleasant smell; undoubtedly expensive oil, usually the cheap one burned making too much smoke and smelt terrible.

_Why am I thinking about the oil anyway?_ –Hephaistion asked himself, closing the door behind him and waited until the King spoke.

- You disobeyed me! –said Alexander, pointing at him with his finger. He was drunk, very drunk, the General could tell at once, and his terrible mood was even worst thanks to the alcohol.

- You humiliated my son –answered Hephaistion, holding his gaze.

- Achilles challenged my authority, and you know it –he paced around, like a wild beast ready to strike.

- I know but that wasn't a justification for talking to him in the way you did –said the General, his voice firm—You are angry because he contradicted you in public –he approached the blond—Admit that you retaliate against a child! You can't treat a 7 year old boy like any other of your men.

Alexander stopped pacing and saw the General as if he didn't know him. Was his beloved serious? If there was something the King didn't tolerate was disobedience, Achilles had disrespected him in public and Hephaistion was acting as if he were the villain there.

- Krateros is right; you are acting like a goose mother hiding Achilles under your wings –that hurt Hephaistion more than a blow. Krateros was right?—He is a Macedonian Prince.

- He is my son! –the General raised his voice—I never wanted him to be a Prince, and I never asked you to name him your heir, but I let you do as you wish. I always let you do as you wish!

- I'm the King and you have to obey me.

- That doesn't mean I have to agree with you always –said Hephaistion holding his gaze—And so it happens that I think Achilles is right.

- You don't approve of my decision here? –the King closed the distance between them and Hephaistion perceived the strong smell of wine.

- If you know the answer why are you asking? –Alexander took his General's arm with force and slammed him against the wall behind him. It was so sudden that Hephaistion didn't react in time to stop him.

There was simply too many things in the King's mind and was in no mood to be arguing: the sack of the city, Ariobarzanes' attack at the Persian Gates, the refusal of the Persians to crown him Great King, Darius, Parmelio's constant nagging, Achilles, and now, the only person in the world who always brought him peace was questioning his decisions.

He wasn't thinking correctly, the anger and the wine clouded his judgment, and found a way to vent his anger on his General. He held Hephaistion's gaze, it never ceased to surprise him how was that his General was the only one who could do that, and suddenly watching those fierce eyes on him, adorning that face that looked only more beautiful with that haughty expression of defiance, feeling that firm body against his own, made him feel a hot tickling spreading inside him. Alexander moved closer, almost hypnotized, not thinking what he was doing just reacting, he looked for his beloved's lips but Hephaistion turned his face away.

- Are you out of your mind? –asked the General through clenched teeth, but as an answer the King tried to force him, to kiss him while his hand slid between his legs. He was the Great King, even if the Persians didn't like the idea, and he would have everything he wanted. Everything—Let me go! –he demanded.

- Now you are giving _me_ orders? –he mocked the General, reaching his manhood.

That ended with Hephaistion's patience. He pushed the King back with force, and Alexander stumbled against a table sending a vase crashing to the ground.

- If you have the idea that you can humiliate my son, yell at me and then fuck me as if I were your damn slave, you are out of your mind –said Hephaistion with strong voice and with that he headed to the door.

**XXX**

Next days were a nightmare for everyone in the palace and everyone who had to be near Alexander…or Hephaistion. Both were in a terrible mood, not speaking to each other, drinking more than usual, and to make things worst the general mood in the city was dreadful, for obvious reasons. If the Persians didn't like Alexander when he arrived, they despised him now, the _Magi_ were particularly hostile, portraying him like a "demon of disheveled hair of the day of wrath" sent for their destruction, and according to them Alexander couldn't be crown Great King because he wasn't the chosen one of Ahura Mazda, how could he be if he didn't believe in him and destroyed his sacred city? He wasn't part of the Seven Noble Families, and for the Persian aristocracy was nothing more than a barbarian.

No, the situation wasn't any good for the Macedonian King, but still, he insisted in remaining in Persepolis, instead of continuing with Darius' pursuit, because he wanted to wait for the celebration of the Persian New Year Festival. The Persians would have to suffer his presence for at least 6 months. And it was in those circumstances that the Macedonian King received a very peculiar embassy.

- Who? –asked Alexander, frowning. It was not strange for the King to receive foreign envoys and delegations seeking his help or support regarding a particular matter, he usually received the visit of the Greeks, more recently of Asian cities, but this…

- A man named Quintus Fabius Maximus Rullianus, the leader of a foreign delegation, is asking for an audience with you –explained Eumenes again.

- What a strange name, he is not Greek, isn't he? –asked the King intrigued.

- No sire, he is Roman.

Now that sound more familiar and the King immediately remembered his adventure in Carthage and Italy looking for Hephaistion after he was sold as a slave by Darius…_Hephaistion_, he was still angry with him, it had been almost a week since their argument but the General refused to apologize and he wasn't going to apologize first, he had nothing to be sorry about. His beloved shouldn't have disobeyed him, besides Achilles made a mistake, who heard of a 7 years old contradicting his father in public? And not even his father, but the King, the Great King!…

- Sire! –Eumenes raised his voice, successfully taking him out of his thoughts, for the look on his face he had been calling him several times—What do I say to Quintus Fabius?

The King took a moment to arrange his thoughts; this whole situation with Hephaistion was driving him crazy.

- Do you know what do they want? –Alexander rested his back against the chair.

- Yes, sire –the secretary cleared his throat—They want to discuss about the problem of piracy at the Adriatic.

Alexander sighed, he turned to the window where a magnificent view of the city greeted him, it was such a beautiful morning, the sky was a perfect blue without clouds, the weather was great, not too cold and not too hot, the birds singing, but the atmosphere in Persepolis hardly could be worst. He was in no mood to deal with others' problems but it was better to finish with this as soon as possible.

- I'll receive them now.

**XXX**

- Phai! Phai! –Leonnatos and Perdikkas called him, finding their friend at the garden training Achilles. Since his seventh birthday the General was teaching him fencing during his free time, which until now hadn't been much, but Alexander was planning to stay at Persepolis for at east 6 months, so he had plenty of time to train him, for his son's utterly delight.

Hephaistion stopped 2 thrusts without difficulty and before the Prince could react he disarmed him, sending the 2 wooden swords flying directly to the bushes, scaring a couple of birds.

- Aki you are not paying attention to your defense –said his father. Achilles bent over, panting, his hands on his thighs and his forehead covered in sweat.

- I'm… trying…but…—the boy took a deep breath—It's so difficult to…use…two swords…

The General left his wooden swords on the ground, and approached him.

- Aki, I told you it was difficult, but you don't have to do it, I can't teach you "normal" fencing –but Achilles shook his head—Grandpa was crazy when he decided to fight without a shield and no one is going to blame you for fighting like everybody else.

- No! –the boy lifted his head, in his uneven eyes Hephaistion could read the same determination of Alexander…_Alexander_, he hadn't apologized since their argument a week ago, and if he was waiting for his General to make the first move he could wait seated—I want to fight like you, I don't want to be like everybody else –said Achilles so sure of what he was saying that made his father very proud.

- Wow! Our next King is going to fight with 2 swords? –asked Perdikkas, walking to them.

- What are you doing here? –Hephaistion wanted to know, heading to the table to take a cup with water.

- Couldn't we just come to visit you? –asked Perdikkas, feigning a hurtful tone.

- Still angry with Alexander? –asked Leonnatos, dropping on the nearest couch.

- What do you think? –the General sat down at his side.

- So, you don't know about the embassy that came today? –asked the _taxiarch, _taking a cup of watered wine from a servant—I thought you knew.

- What embassy? –asked Hephaistion, watching Achilles taking his swords again to practice. The Prince was left-handed, and he was having big problems learning to hold a sword with his right hand, but was determined to do it.

- They came for this place…what is it called? –Leonnatos frowned—From where is your friend, the one who bought you at Carthage.

Hephaistion's heart skipped a beat.

- Rome?

- That place! –exclaimed Leonnatos, snapping his fingers—I saw your friend outside Alexander's audience chamber and…

And Hephaistion never heard the rest, he left them, running to the audience chamber, leaving behind a very confused trio.

_Publius is here? But that's impossible_ –thought the General, running through the impressive hallways built under the orders of the Great King Darius I as if he were a teenager—_Leon must be mistaken_ –but even if his rational part said over and over again that there simply wasn't a way for his friend to be there, his heart kept beating savagely.

Finally, he arrived to the audience chamber. In the past week he had tried his best to stay away from Alexander's rooms, his study, the audience chamber and every place where it was likely to find him, which didn't mean he had neglected his duties, he just didn't want to see the King.

The first thing he found was very peculiar group dressed in the most strange way he had ever seen; they were 5 men: 2 were at least 40 years old, the other 2 just a few years younger, and the last one who was talking to Eumenes…Hephaistion smiled immensely happy, it was his friend Scipio.

- Publius! –he called him, walking to the group. The other 4 men of the delegation turned to look at him with frowns. _Publius?_ Who was he to call the Senator by his first name?

Scipio returned the smile and for Eumenes, and the rest of the Roman delegation, surprise, they embraced.

- Why didn't you tell me? What are you doing here? –asked a very happy Hephaistion, his bad mood disappeared in a second.

- I wanted to surprise you –said Scipio, he looked exactly as the General remembered him, just his chestnut hair was shorter than the last time, but his dark blue eyes and the silky strand crossing his face was the same—And why am I here? Well, that will take time to explain.

- Publius Cornelius –called him the older of the group, Quintus Fabius Maximus Rullianus. They both talked in Latin and Hephaistion didn't understand one word; the older man nodded a couple of times saw the General frowning and after a few words the group left them.

- What was that? –asked Hephaistion intrigued.

- Nothing, I told them I'm staying…if it's fine with you.

- Of course it is! –exclaimed the General—Come, you have much to explain, I…

- Hephaistion –Alexander's voice erased his smile. The King wasn't happy, that much was obvious, even for Scipio who didn't know him, but why was he angry? Well, Hephaistion had been mad at him for a week, and now that he found his Roman friend and couldn't look happier. He was jealous, which was a terrible combination with his bad mood, the perfect recipe for disaster.

- Do you need something, sire? –the cold tone of his voice caught the Roman's attention.

- You are going to supervise the transportation of the treasury to Susa –the General clenched his jaw. He knew why Alexander was doing this; he wanted to have him away from his friend.

- Now, sire?

- No, next month General –said the King sarcastically with a half smile that made Hephaistion's blood burn, even more watching that smile of infinite happiness on Eumenes' face, as if all his wishes had come true in that moment. The secretary was about to dance, jump and sing, seeing that at last the King was putting the haughty General in his place; what a glorious day.

_Don't hit Eumenes, don't hit Eumenes, don't hit Eumenes_ –Hephaistion repeated like a mantra, making a supreme effort to stay calm.

Alexander left them giving Scipio one last look before leaving with Eumenes behind him like his lap dog and Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out, he was at one step to start breathing fire like a dragon.

- Did I do something? –asked Scipio confused.

- No, it's not your fault.

- If you are busy we can talk later –the General nodded.

- Come tonight, we'll dine together –said Hephaistion.

**XXX**

Alexander's plan was to move the treasury from Persepolis to Susa and then to Babylon, an impressive sum of 120,000 Talents that had been accumulated since the days of Cyrus the Great, and that now, in the hands of the Macedonian King, transformed him in the richest man on earth. It was a tremendous task, Hephaistion had to gather every single pack animal to transport this amazing fortune, which was more difficult than he had thought.

- Sir, the locals say we'll need 3000 Asiatic camels to transport the entire treasury –said one man, pointing at the camels that had been brought during the week, gathered at a great open space not too far from the royal palace.

- How many camels do we have now? –asked the General, his eyes on the parchment with the list of objects that would be taken to Babylon.

- 2345, sir.

Hephaistion nodded.

- There is no point in delaying this anymore –he said, lifting his head. His gray eyes surveying the camels—We'll take a part of the treasury now, and the rest when we have the 655 remaining animals.

- Yes, sir.

The General spent all day arranging the transports and assigning a strong escort of the most trustful men to protect the treasury trying his best not to think in Alexander his sarcastic tone and arrogant smile.

**XXX**

- Aki! –Alexander called the boy. The young Prince was heading to his room after training alone the rest of the day, he was tired, his chiton covered in sweat and mud and with just one thought in his mind: take a bath, eat and sleep…or sleep just as he was, he truly was very tired. But he couldn't leave the King waiting, and he approached his uncle immediately.

- Yes, dad? –Alexander was taken aback, he had waited for a cold answer, like the ones Hephaistion was giving him these days, but instead, his Prince spoke to him as always, as if nothing had happened.

- I want to talk to you.

- Of course –Achilles' stomach growled, as if a chimera were trapped inside, and the King smiled.

- Come, we can talk while you eat –he took the boy behind the neck.

Once they were comfortably seated and the boy had eaten a handful of meat and bread, Alexander spoke again.

- Aki, what do you think about what happened the other day at my staff meeting? –Achilles swallowed before answering.

- I think I was wrong –answered the boy with all honesty—It wasn't my place to be questioning your orders. I'm sorry.

The King nodded.

- I don't want this to happen again, do you understand?

- Yes, dad.

Achilles bit a slice of cheese.

- What does your father say about this? –he didn't wanted to ask but couldn't avoid it.

- He also thinks that what I did was wrong, but he is mad at you –said the Prince.

- Yes, I noticed –muttered the King under his breath, remembering Hephaistion cold tone and his happy expression when he saw the Roman.

- Dad, I think you should talk to him, you should apologize or something because he is really mad –Alexander laughed amused. So bad was he that a 7 years old boy was giving him advices? He ruffled Achilles' hair.

_But I'm not going to apologize_ –thought the stubborn King. His pride didn't let him, even if deep inside he knew he had to do it.

* * *

**A/N**: I know, I know, you must be thinking this was my own invention ^_^ But guess what? It isn't :P According to Robin Lane Fox a Roman embassy went to discuss with Alexander the problem of piracy at the Adriatic, the only thing I did was to change the date. This embassy went to Alexander in 324 BC, after Hephaistion's death, and he received them at Babylon. But this wasn't funny, and I wanted Hephaistion to see Scipio again, so I changed the place and date =^^=


	147. Persepolis Pt II

**A/N:** Yes! It's me intruding, just to let you know that this is an **–M–** chapter so beware.

**CHAPTER 136**

It was very late at night by the time the General was finally back at the palace; Kyros had arranged everything for Hephaistion's dinner, and the personal cook of the Great King had agreed to prepared everything for the beautiful Macedonian and his Roman friend, a meal worthy of the Persian royalty. They were lucky that the cook wasn't Persian and didn't give a damn about the city or they would have had to kill him before he tried to poison them.

- You look so weird dressed like this –said the General, smiling when his friend arrived wearing what Hephaistion thought looked like a big blanket of wood with several folds over a white tunic with 2 red stripes.

- How rude, this is called a toga –said the Roman with all dignity, followed by his personal slave—Only male Roman citizens can wear it.

- It looks uncomfortable –said the General, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow.

- It's not –Scipio smiled.

Hephaistion guided him to the couches arranged in a beautiful hall near the General's room. The Roman let his toga fall to the floor before taking a seat, and his slave ran to pick it up and folded it with care.

- You owe me an explanation –Hephaistion reminded him, reclining on his couch. These were most beautiful couches the Roman had ever seen, cushions embroidered in pearls and gold thread, exquisite carved wood and legs decorated with gold and silver.

- I do. You want to know what I am doing here –the Macedonian nodded—The Senate decided to send a delegation to your King seeking his assistance to end with the problem of piracy at the Adriatic.

- Why do you need Alexander's help?

- We don't have a fleet –answered the Roman, taking a cup of wine from one of the servants—Our ships have been constantly attacked and we lack the capacity to stop the pirates. The only one with a fleet powerful enough to make a significant change is your King.

- You traveled a long way –Hephaistion nodded.

- Tell me about it –Scipio smiled—More than one of my fellow Senators complained a lot rather insistently for the long and difficult trip.

- I noticed that you are the youngest of the group.

- I just entered the Senate a year ago –the Roman explained—Reason why I had to cut my hair –he brushed his short hair with his fingers, and the General smiled—But I volunteered to come and nobody argued because I'm the only one in the delegation who speaks Greek.

Hephaistion couldn't believe it; he was touched. His friend had volunteered to come, undoubtedly to see him, and that made him very happy.

- What did Alexander say about your request? –he wanted to know.

- He is going to help us –answered Scipio—But he didn't look happy to see me.

- Sadly but I don't find that hard to believe –he muttered.

- So, now it's your turn to explain. Do you have problems with the King? –asked Scipio going to the point, while the Persian servants served dinner.

- Straightforward as always –said Hephaistion—Yes, I think you can say that.

- What happened?

The General took a moment to arrange his thoughts, thinking how to explain all that had happened. He started with a detail account of Alexander's decision to sack Persepolis, Achilles' intervention in the meeting and his argument with the King on that same night.

- That was the beginning –Hephaistion continued—Alexander is still angry with me and has been treating me like you saw this morning the whole week: with sarcasm, barely repressed anger, insulting me in public…But the worst was today when he sent me to oversee the arrangements for the treasury transports, he did it on purpose –his voice trembled slightly, he was still angry—He knows you are my friend and still he sent me to carry a duty which is not mine.

Scipio fell silent for a long moment, eating his food and thinking carefully what to answer.

- Both of you are behaving like children –he said at last—Your King is in all his right to reprehend his adopted son –he raised his hand when the General opened his mouth—Let me finish, no son has the right to question his father, least of all in public; I can assure you that, if I had done something like Achilles did to my own father, he would have left me to sleep naked in the garden during a winter night.

Hephaistion sighed.

- I know Aki was wrong –he said slowly—But Alexander didn't have to humiliate him.

The Roman laughed without noise.

- Hephaistion you are too soft.

- I'm not –he clenched his jaw, remembering Alexander words:

_Krateros is right, you behave like a goose mother_

- Yes you are –Scipio straightened to sit—Alexander is a King and legally is Achilles' father, he has all the right to talk to him as he likes…Don't look at me like that, I know how you think, you have a very beautiful though unconventional family and you are trying to raise your son in the same way your parents did with you. But you have to understand this: Achilles is going to be a King one day, you are not a King and therefore can't raise him as you want.

- Funny that you say that –Hephaistion smiled without humor—Alexander told me something like that when we were at Mieza with Aristotle.

- Hephaistion you can't blame your King for what he did to Achilles.

- I guess is too late for that –the General played with his dates, rolling one between his fingers.

Scipio fell silent.

- I'm going to tell you a story.

- Now you are treating me like a child.

- Your fault for behaving like one –answered the Roman—But I was saying, years ago Rome was a kingdom, some Kings were good but some, like the last King, Tarquinius Superbus, and his family committed excesses. One day the King's son raped a married woman, Lucretia, and Lucretia committed suicide unable to live in such disgraced. The people was outrage for this terrible crime and the King and his family were expelled from the city in a revolt led by a man named Lucius Junius Brutus; after that Rome became a Republic as we know it today. The first 2 Consuls were Brutus himself and Collatinus, Lucretia's widower, and from this high position Brutus worked hard to finish with the monarchy, he even made the citizens to swear an oath that never again they would allow a King inside Rome. But then a group conspired to bring back the former royal family and among the conspirators were Brutus' 2 sons.

- What a blow.

- Indeed. But you know what Brutus did?

- I have no idea –Hephaistion admitted.

- He put his own sons to death –said Scipio, taking his friend by surprised—Along with the rest of the conspirators –they fell silent for a moment. The General had an idea of where was his friend going—I know you love your son, but that is no pretext for not punishing him when he does something wrong.

Silence again.

- So, you think I was wrong in defending Achilles –said Hephaistion, brushing his hair behind his ear.

- I do.

The General sighed.

- I don't know…maybe you are right, but…I guess that I'm under a lot of stress –he made a pause. Yes, he could see now that Scipio was right, he shouldn't have intervened when the King reprehended Achilles, it was wrong and he undermined Alexander's authority, something he was very careful to avoid doing—But that was no excuse for Alexander to try to force me into having sex with him –the sole thought of that enraged him again. Maybe he was being childish, but that night when the King tried to kiss him…That had been too much.

- There I agree with you –said the Roman, reclining again—He has no right to force a free man to do something against his will, that's why I have always told you that monarchy is not a fitting way of ruling, even so, your King didn't used to behave like this… Unless he is planning to become an Asian tyrant now that he has the Persian Empire at his feet.

_An Asian tyrant_? –thought Hephaistion, pondering on that for a moment. That day, watching the slaves and servants loading the treasury on the camels he had realized how powerful and rich his King had become, as time passed it would be more and more difficult to separate his Alexander from the one who was becoming a Great King.

- You know –said Scipio, watching the room, the tall walls carved with images of Kings, painted as if they were alive, showing tiaras of gold and bracelets with jewels—I don't like this place.

Those words caught the General's attention.

- Why not?

- Too much luxury makes men weak, don't you agree? –he cocked his head slightly—One just have to look at Darius to comprehend it.

- There you have a point.

They enjoyed the rest of the dinner talking about everything, and after midnight both were sharing the same couch, drinking and laughing of the most simple and foolish things they could think of, something the General truly needed.

- You are still dating Gaius? –asked Hephaistion, lounging on the couch, his elbow in one cushion, his head cocked, and his silky head sliding like water through his shoulder a few thin locks covering his face blushed by the wine.

- Dating? We are not women, Hephaistion –said Scipio smiling; his leg was so close to the General's that he could feel his creamy skin, like a caress, every time he moved—But yes, we are still seeing each other in a very intimate way…but that won't last for long, I'm afraid –the Roman took a sip from his cup. For someone who complained about luxury he had no problems in enjoying the Great King's wines.

- Why not?

- I'm getting married as soon as I get back –said Scipio—And I don't want to risk having a scandal. Bedding a slave is one thing, but a fellow citizen is quite another.

For a moment both fell silent.

- I don't know what to say to you –said Hephaistion, feeling that he should give his friend an advice, comfort him...Anything!

- You don't have to, I'm fine, really –the Roman assured him, moving his leg to feel the General's skin again, the sole touch made him feel a stab of pleasure and soon he found himself lost in the Macedonian's beauty. How many times had he dreamed about him? More than he dared to admit, he could still feel the kiss he had stole from his sweet lips 2 years ago, it was burned in his memory, igniting his senses every time he thought of it. The Gods had mercy on him when they allowed Hephaistion to go back with his King, because, if he were with him in Rome, as his slave, he would be lost, bewitched by this creature—Jupiter! –he sighed, lost in his thoughts, speaking almost without thinking—You are even more beautiful than I remembered.

- Beauty –the Macedonian spat the word—It has always been a curse for me –he left his cup aside and saw his friend's dark blue eyes shining with lust, and then he was struck by the memory of Scipio's hands over his body that night while they were camping.

He thought in Memnon, and the time when he had almost succumb to him in his house at Miletus, his expert kisses and his hands running through his body, knowing where to touch him. He twisted his lips when he remembered Philotas and his blackmailing plan, or Darius and his gifts wanting him as his lover. He even thought in Chrysaor and his insistence, wanting to be with him.

Hephaistion sighed. Yes, beauty was like a curse for him, but maybe because he had chosen it to be like this.

Memnon, Scipio and Chrysaor were fine men, by far the better good looking was the Roman, the most seductive had been Memnon and the funniest Chrysaor. He could have slept with the 3 of them, he liked them, but, he didn't do it because of Alexander, because he loved the King, because the blond had asked him never to give others what was only his.

_Only his…_—thought the General—_I never slept with another man because of him, but he did, he slept with my brother…He is not only mine. _

Then Eumenes' horrible smile appeared before him, and the memory of Alexander forcing his way between his legs, and his words…

_Now you are giving me orders?_

- Publius?

- What?

- Do you still want to have sex with me? –asked Hephaistion so suddenly that for a moment the Roman thought he had imagined the question.

- What?

- You heard me; do still want to sleep with me?

**XXX**

That same night Ptolemy had organized a party in the house he had claimed as his own; a magnificent place that once had belonged to a Persian noble, now on the run with Darius, only the Gods knew where. He was trying to help Alexander with his bad mood, and make everybody's life easier because an angry King was something that no Macedonian wanted to have near, and Thais had helped him with the arrangements and details to make this a memorable night.

It was a good party, the Macedonian officers and Ptolemy's friends had a great time, the entertainers where superb, including a mime that their host had found in Egypt and that made everybody laughed to tears…Well, almost everybody, because the guest of honor kept looking as if he had sucked a lemon, reclining on his couch just drinking and speaking in monosyllables.

- I'm telling you, is not as weird as we have always thought –said Ptolemy, at Alexander's left.

- Ptolemy, I don't know what kind of perversions you have, but incest is a little too much for me –answered Perdikkas, catching the King's attention.

- According to the Egyptians it's not a perversion –said the commander who lately had taken a taste for Egypt, it's customs, history, art and more than one Egyptian slave—Pharaohs used to marry their sisters to keep their bloodlines pure. Their God Osiris married his sister Isis…Take Darius for example, his wife was also his sister –Perdikkas looked uncomfortable talking about Stateira, but luckily his companions thought he was just uncomfortable with the whole incest thing.

- You know Ptolemy –said Krateros, with a very beautiful girl of 15 years old dressed with an almost transparent silk sitting at his side—If I were your sister, in these moments I would be very worried –that made Leonnatos, Meleager and Nikandros laughed.

The commander narrowed his eyes.

- I'm just saying that it's interesting to see this whole thing from another perspective –he defended himself.

- Right, tell that to Oedipus –said Nikandros, while Vashti filled his cup again.

- Oedipus has nothing to do with this, he slept with his mother, I'm talking about siblings –said the commander.

- I think Nick has a point –said Leonnatos—The Gods wouldn't approve, and Oedipus's story is a good example.

- It's not. Think, why is that we are so repulse by incest? –Ptolemy insisted—Zeus and Hera are brother and sister, the same as the Egyptian Gods.

- Ptolemy, it's simple, we don't sleep with our sisters because of the offspring –said Meleager at once—A child of brother and sister would be deformed.

- Really? Darius was the son of a brother and sister –said the commander.

- Ptolemy, do you really think that Darius, the coward who lost his empire running away 2 times from the battlefield, is a good example to sustain your argument? –asked Nikandros and the group laugh again.

- And what about Stateira? –said Ptolemy—Wasn't she the most beautiful woman of Asia? And she was the daughter of siblings.

- Ptolemy has a point –said Alexander catching their attention; until that moment he hadn't said a word—We have always thought that incest is a taboo, but in Asia seems like a very useful tool to keep away pretenders to the throne. Besides here we have to make a distinction, the fact that Egyptians and Persians married their sisters doesn't necessarily mean they desire them; they are just political tools.

- I still don't like it –said Leonnatos, frowning—The sole idea of marrying one of my sisters –he shuddered.

- Would you do it for political reasons? –Krateros asked Alexander.

- In my particular case I gain more marrying my sisters to other Kings than marrying them myself –the King didn't answer his _taxiarch's_ question but nobody insisted.

- But again the Gods did this: Zeus and Hera, and their parents Cronus and Rhea who were also siblings –said the commander.

- During the time of Pericles it was established that it was fine for half brothers or sisters to marry each other if they had different mothers –explained Alexander.

- Yes, but Ptolemy insist that, according to the Egyptians and Persians, it's fine to marry your full sister, not only your half one –Leonnatos insisted.

- I bet you that if Leon's sisters looked like the late Stateira he wouldn't be so repulse by the idea of marrying them –said Nikandros, and they roared in laughter. Leonnatos blushed and gave the _lochagos_ the finger.

- What about a brother? –asked Meleager suddenly.

Krateros frowned.

- What the hell are you talking about?

- I mean, we all agree, with the exception of Alexander and Ptolemy, that sleeping with your full sister is a out of question, especially because of a possible offspring –said Meleager and many heads nodded—Does anyone ever wonder how wrong would it be to bed your own brother?

- Now, who is the perv? –asked Ptolemy, laughing.

- Full brother or half brother? –asked Perdikkas.

- I bet that Nick has thought about that –said Krateros, remembering the show that the 2 brothers had put after the fall of Tyre, and they all laugh, including Alexander.

- Shut up! –exclaimed Nikandros, he was no longer smiling.

- No, really, have you ever thought about bedding Hephaistion? –asked Meleager, and the group, including the King, saw him with all their attention—I mean I would if he were my brother…sorry Alexander.

- You are all sick –said Nikandros, very serious—He is my full brother.

- Yes, but I don't think the distinction applies here –said the King.

- Why not? –asked Meleager with curiosity.

- The distinction between half siblings and full siblings it's because of the possible children they could have, just as you said –Alexander explained, watching Meleager—This is not the case.

- This is insane –muttered Nikandros—Krateros, would you sleep with Amphoteros?

- I'm sorry Nick, but my brother doesn't look like yours –the _taxiarch_ chuckled—But if he did, I would have stayed home more often, especially during winter nights.

In other circumstance the King would be jealous, but this time his morbid curiosity won over his jealousy.

- Curse you all! –exclaimed the _lochagos_, one step to be really angry.

- Nick –said Alexander—What would it take to make you sleep with Hephaistion? –the question left them all silent because they didn't know if the King was joking or was serious.

- You are just messing with me –said Nikandros, smiling to hide his nervousness.

- Maybe, but for the sake of argument, what would you say? –the King insisted, it was clear he wasn't going to drop this and had his beloved's brother trapped.

- I would never sleep with Phai –answered the _lochagos_ immediately, without even thinking the answer, and that intrigued Alexander. He had that particularly look that Hephaistion gave him when he was hiding something.

_Gods! They looked so alike, especially when they are angry_ –thought the blond.

- Interesting, I thought you were the kind that always goes against the rules and likes to mock taboos –the King watched him with intensity, as if trying to see beyond him and that made Nikandros uncomfortable—Besides you almost kissed him once.

- I was drunk and just playing…I guess even I have my boundaries, don't you think? –said the _lochagos, _cocking his head just like his brother.

Alexander said nothing but he had now several questions buzzing in his mind. Why was Nikandros so angry? Why was he so sure of his answer? Maybe if the _lochagos_ had laughed and joked about wanting a bag of gold or a satrapy to rule in exchange of sleeping with his own brother the King would have believed his words, but this? This was not like Nikandros.

_Unless I'm wrong and only seeing what I want to see_ –thought the King, shaking his head—_I have problems_.

**XXX**

Hephaistion let Scipio guided him to the bed, kissing him, moaning softly until his back rested on the soft waterbed. It had been so long since the last time he kissed someone besides Alexander, it felt weird although not unpleasant, to taste unfamiliar lips; but he to admit that, since the last time they met, the Roman had learned a thing or two about kissing, the General was sure that he must have been experiencing more often than his friend would admit.

He shuddered slightly when Scipio kissed his neck, leaving a wet path of open-mouth kisses all the way, up and down, he cocked his head to give him more room and moaned again when the Roman's hands slid through his thighs. Hephaistion closed his eyes, his cheeks were burning and his muscles were tensed. His friend's caresses were desperate, as if he wanted to cover him all at once, fearing this was a dream and he would wake up at any moment.

The General was surprised to feel the urgency and need of the Roman. Was this so important to him? Had Scipio wanted him so badly? He would have never thought that someone could desire him like this and he didn't know what to feel, flatter? Scared? Guilty for betraying Alexander? He shook his head, he didn't want to think in the King, he wasn't betraying Alexander…or at least that was what he wanted to believe, after all he wasn't doing anything that the blond hadn't done before, right?

Scipio's hands trembled with desire, dragging his fingers over his creamy skin, burying them between his legs. The General jumped when he felt his hands moving up and down his length, no one, besides Alexander had touched him so intimately with his permission and for a moment he was tempted to stand up and say this was a mistake, but then, he remembered Alexander's harsh words and he dismissed the idea. He was horny, he liked Scipio and he wanted to know what did it feel to be with another man, after all he had only slept with 2 women: the courtesan Messalina and Cleopatra, but never another adult man…King Philip could hardly count.

But, when Scipio slid his fingers inside him, stretching him with the same urgency he had shown in his caresses, Hephaistion bit his lips and opened his eyes.

- Wait a…_Nn_…moment –panted the General.

- What? –whispered the Roman against his collar bone, looking for his chest.

Hephaistion pushed him slightly by the shoulder, his eyes heavily lidded, he could feel the fabric of his cloths clinging to his over sensitive body, his skin burning to be touched but here was something wrong.

- Where did you get the idea that…you are having me? –he held his gaze and Scipio felt silent, taking his fingers out of him and leaving him with a strange feeling of emptiness.

_Not now_ –thought the General.

- We are not doing this the other way –Scipio was so serious that made Hephaistion laughed, his friend looked so out of place with that expression. The General straightened himself, resting his weight languidly on his elbows.

- Why not?

- Because that's not Roman –Hephaistion laughed again. This was so funny but judging by his friend's expression he couldn't find the fun at all.

- So…—the General closed the distance between them and kissed him again, slowly, taking his time to taste his lips and successfully relaxing his friend—You have never let anyone to…have you? –he whispered among kisses—Not even Gaius?

- No… —Scipio closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of having his lips against his own.

- What do you do then if both are Romans?

- He is…—the Roman cupped his face between his hands—Younger than me…—he said as if that explained everything, and made Hephaistion lied back again— And…I'm a _patrician_…he is not…

- We have a problem here…_Mm_…don't you agree? –the General arched when Scipio lifted his clothes, caressing his sides with his palms opened, he tried to rock his hips against his friend but the Roman moved away, uncomfortable.

- No…you too are younger than me –Scipio whispered against his shoulder.

- You know…for a Roman you have very Greek ideas –Hephaistion laughed without noise.

_Now what?_ –thought the General. A part of him wanted to tease his friend and not let him have his way, but, other part, the part that was angry at Alexander wanted to know what did it feel to be like that with someone else, to feel someone else inside him—_So be it. _

Hephaistion opened his legs, bending his knees up and Scipio felt a twinge of desire, watching that beautiful creature at his mercy, it was his dream come true. The Roman didn't lose time; he lifted the General by the hips and thrust inside him with force. The sudden movement took Hephaistion by surprise; apparently his friend didn't care much for foreplay or delicacy, for that matter.

_To tell you that I had the best sex of my life would be a horrible lie, even if I wanted to do something crazy, to have what I wanted for once without thinking in Alexander, I have to admit that, that night with Scipio, was very close to be a disaster. Why? Very simple, we didn't know each other so intimately, he didn't know what I liked and I didn't know what he liked, so half of the time both were trying to figure out what to do instead of enjoy what we were doing. Besides, neither had a lot of experience in this matters…Awkward, isn't it?_

- So, what do you think of last night? –asked Scipio next morning while they ate their breakfast on one the terraces of the palace.

Hephaistion took his time before answering that, looking at the bread in his hands as if it were the most fascinating thing on the planet. What could he say now?

- It was fine –he tried to conceal his thoughts but, for his utterly surprise, Scipio laughed.

- Fine? It was a disaster –his friend laughed harder and that made the General smiled with relief.

- All right, fine, it wasn't what I expected but it wasn't that bad –said Hephaistion, his cheeks pink.

- I guess you are right…—Scipio had made his dream true, but he had to admit that it hadn't been as he imagined.

- Besides you talk too much –said the General, remembering his friend's monologue while thrusting inside him like a beast. The Roman frowned.

- I don't talk much –he answered with all dignity.

- Yes you do, although I have no idea of what you were saying –Hephaistion took a piece of fruit—You speak in Latin when you are horny.

- And you called me "Alexander" before coming –they laughed again. Oh that was so embarrassing, maybe that was why the Macedonian couldn't stop laughing, he didn't recall calling his friend "Alexander". That morning Hephaistion was sure that people could of embarrassment—I guess next time this will be better.

- Next time? Who told you there would be a next time? –the General teased him. He truly didn't think it would be a next time, was he willing to do this again?

**XXX**

- That's Hephaistion's Roman friend? –asked Kleitos, not far from where the 2 were taking their breakfast.

At his side Ptolemy narrowed his eyes.

- Yes, but don't ask me his name because I can't remember –he said—These Romans have truly weird names.

- Mm, I'm sure they slept together –the King, who was passing behind them at that moment, heard the _hipparch_ words and stopped.

- Do you think? –Ptolemy watched both friends with more attention—Why?

- I don't know, maybe the way they act around the other –Kleitos smiled, an evil smile—Want to bet?

The commander swallowed hard, remembering the last time he bet against the _hipparch_.

- No thanks.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, this was a little kinky chapter but my inner little perv really wanted to write this =^^= Pretty please! Review!


	148. Persepolis Pt III

**Hola readers!**

I apologize for the delay but here I am ^^ T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U! Thank you for all your good wishes, you are the best!

**Hi Anita**: Thank you ^_^ You have no idea how happy when someone tells me that he/she read my story from the beginning and didn't get bored :D I have said this many times but that's my greatest fear, to bore the readers with such a monster of story. I'm very honor to know you like my Alexander (blush) He is one of the most complex characters here but somehow he was so easy for me to imagine…Hephaistion was more difficult to figure out XD Ah! Berenike, well, she is complicated; I considered her one of my most "human" characters, with lots of faults but also strong points. But trust me I can definitely understand why you don't like her. Thanks again for taking the time to write to me =^^=

**Hello Phaisty**: THANK YOU! ^^ Don't worry Alex is not going to end like Philip, he was just having a pretty hard time with the Persians. Hahaha! Thanks, I also like a lot the idea of Phai sleeping with Scipio, I have wanted to write that since they met but it wasn't the right moment. Now it was just perfect XD AH! Well, I think Phai needed to justify his actions thinking how mean Alex had been with him. He was angry but somehow he was also feeling guilty that's why he started to think in all the problems they had until that moment. I haven't forgot about Kleitos and Eni but it will have to wait a little…at least until I can fix Alex's and Phai's problems. Nope, Nick and Phai didn't do anything and they are not going to do anything, but I also found very interesting that conversation about incest ;)

**Hi So**: Thank you so much for your message :D Yes, you are right Phai is very overprotective with Aki but that's because he didn't want his son to be a Prince, he just wanted him to be a normal happy boy. Ah! Nick, well, I want you all to think whatever you want ;) Maybe he has a secret desire with Phai or maybe not, after all the one who thinks Nick is hiding something is Alex and Alex wants to see both brothers together so I wouldn't believe him much, don't you think?

**Hola Leonhart**: THANK YOU! It's so great to read from you again ^^ Yes, I know and I understand, I also wanted to write that Phai slept with Memnon but I couldn't without ruining the plot (sorry!…* sniff, sniff *) But at least now Phai slept with Scipio ^_^

**Hello Righttolove: **OMG! Thank you! :D You so sweet, I'm so glad to know you like my story (my little monster) Oh! There are still a couple of things that are going to happen with Scipio, you'll see ;)

**Hi Candy**: Oh my, it's been while :D I'm sooo happy to read from you again ^_^ Just as one dear reader told me the situation with Alexander and Hephaistion is complicated because they both have reasons to be angry. I agree with you Alexander was right to scold Aki but Hephaistion is a little touchy with these things because he wants his son to be a normal happy kid. About Nick and Phai don't worry, I'm not planning to write that they sleep together because that would ruin my plot and the relationship they both have…But that doesn't mean that Alexander can't dream about that, right? ;) Thank you for your kind words (blush) You are great!

**CHAPTER 137**

- Aren't you excited, Phai? –asked Berenike, pushing her stroller with baby Demetrios, while they walked around the park. It was a beautiful sunny day, and Hephaistion was finally on vacations after very stressful weeks with his boss Parmelio. He still thought the old man was plotting something, something big, his best guess was that he wanted to kill someone, but he didn't have proofs and didn't dare to open his mouth yet; Parmelio was very powerful and to incriminate such an important man without proofs was the same as signing his death sentence.

But this day Hephaistion didn't want to think about his boss, his work, possible assassination conspiracies or why Dexter's new season hadn't started yet; he wanted to relax and fool himself thinking that everything was just great…until he had to go back to his office.

_New thought, new thought, new thought _–he said to himself.

Since Alexander was spending the day with his band, and their marvelous manager whom Hephaistion still hated for being too perfect to be so close to his blond, he and his sister had taken their children out.

- Phai? –Berenike insisted, playfully pulling his T-Shirt.

- Mm?

- You didn't answer me…What are you thinking? –asked his sister, her huge sun glasses reflecting his own serious expression.

Hephaistion took a moment before speaking again, his eyes on Achilles running in front of them with his friend Cyrus.

- Nothing, don't mind me –he said, cocking his head—What did you want to know?

Berenike smiled.

- I asked if you are excited with Alex's new concert.

- Oh! That, well, it's just another concert, Eni –said Hephaistion, failing to see why the fuss.

- I know, but the way I see this trip to America, it could be your second honeymoon –said Berenike, jumping excited. She was a very romantic girl and her brother and Alexander were like her private soap opera, something that Hephaistion sometimes found irritating because she always wanted to know every single detail of their private life.

- Fat chance, we are taking Aki with us.

- But you are forgetting something, I'm coming too and I can baby-sit Aki while the 2 of you have fun –said the new wife of the bass player of the band. Her relationship with Leonnatos had ended in the same moment he knew she had slept with Kleitos, he didn't care if the DNA test said the baby was his, he felt betrayed and didn't want to see her or the baby, again even if Hephaistion, and all his friends, had talked to him; Thessalonike had been very insistent trying to make Leonnatos see that Demetrios wasn't the one to blame for Berenike's mistakes. But he wouldn't listen but they all hope that Leonnatos would change his mind one day.

Her brother smiled.

- I'll have to think about that.

- You know Phai, you should go and buy something sexy for Alex –said Berenike, with a big mischievous smile.

- Berenike! –exclaimed Hephaistion.

- What? What's wrong with that? I'm sure my brother-in-law would appreciate to see you wearing something…—but Berenike never finished that sentence; her eyes were settled on the cover of a magazine displayed at the newsstands. Her gray eyes doubled their size watching Alexander kissing…

- Eni, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a woman? If you have the idea that I'm going to buy sexy lingerie for Alex you are out of your mind –said Hephaistion, oblivious to what was his sister watching.

- You know what? You are right –said Berenike quickly, stepping between her brother and the newsstands and taking Hephaistion aback. He was right? Since when he was right while arguing with his sister? Berenike always managed to have the last word—And since you are right I'm…er…I'll buy you an ice cream.

Her brother frowned confused.

- What are you hiding? –Berenike started to sweat cold.

- Nothing –he waved her hand in front of her to rest importance to the matter and laughed almost hysterically, confusing Hephaistion even more—Come, I'm sure Aki and his friend are going to love the ice cream idea –she started to walk again, anxious to take her brother far from here.

Even if Hephaistion had no idea of what his sister was planning he followed her, never turning to see the newsstands for Berenike's relief; she didn't want to imagine what would happen if her brother saw that photo, what was Alexander thinking? She had to ask Thessalonike if she knew something. She took her cell phone and sent a text message to her friend while pushing her stroller, turning over her shoulder to check that her brother was busy with Achilles and Cyrus.

Berenike bought ice cream for all, but she was so busy with her nephew, who didn't know what flavor to choose, that never saw when her brother turned and found a magazine laying alone and forgotten over of the tables. At first Hephaistion didn't pay it attention until he saw the cover with a photo of Alexander kissing…

He strode to the table, took the magazine and stared at the cover unable to believe his eyes, feeling a strange mixture of emotions and burning fury that was difficult to explain with words, in that moment all his fears and doubts became true and he felt as the biggest fool on the face of earth for trusting Alexander.

- Phai, Aki wants a triple chocolate ice cream, do you think that's ok?…Phai? –Berenike walked at his side and saw with horror the magazine—Phai, I know there must be an explanation for this –she said very slowly.

- Do you? And what kind of explanation can you have for THIS? –her brother shouted shaking the magazine in his hand, furious as Berenike had never saw him.

- Phai, it could be a mistake, m-maybe it's a trick…_em_…photoshop? –Hephaistion snorted. She was very nervous and didn't know what to do to calm down her brother.

_Oh, this is so bad. Alex, for your own good I truly hope this is a mistake_ –thought Berenike.

**XXX**

It was late at night by the time Alexander got back to his house, he was very excited, his manager and band mates had loved the song he had written for Hephaistion and Julius was sure it would be the best power ballad of all times; he couldn't wait to see his beloved's expression when he sing it to him during his next concert. He was daydreaming, with a big smile on his face when he stepped into his house and found all his things packed. For a moment he thought he was in the wrong house.

- What the…? Phai! What's going on here? –asked the blond, looking for his beloved. He went to their room but before he could reach it he found Hephaistion at the middle of the hallway, the look on his face left him even more confused: his beloved was furious as he had never seen him—My love?

- How can you call me that after what you did? –it was official, Alexander was completely lost. He was sure that if he asked what he had done it would be worst but he truly had no idea of what his beloved was talking about.

- Phai, calm down…

- Calm down? After you ended in your manager's bed? –Hephaistion yelled at him.

- What? I have never slept with Julius, Phai, where did you get the idea that…? –but as an answer Hephaistion threw him the magazine.

When Alexander saw the cover his expression betrayed his thoughts. He had no idea how this had happened but someone had taken a picture of him and Julius kissing at the park.

_But…This was months ago_ –thought the blond reading the headline: "Metal idol sleeps with his manager".

- I can explain this –said the blond, lifting his head.

- Enlighten me –Hephaistion crossed his arms.

- I never had sex with Julius –Alexander held his gaze, sure of every word.

- And what about this photo? –asked his beloved his voice cold and cruel, he looked more like an executioner than like a jury willing to give a verdict, it was clear that for him Alexander was guilty and it would be very difficult to change his mind.

The blond sighed; he thought about all his options and decided that, in his present situation, it was better to tell him the truth.

- We kissed months ago, but that was all –that didn't help Hephaistion to feel better.

- Do you like him? –his beloved wanted to know.

- Why are you asking me this? –Alexander threw the magazine at one side.

- Because I need to know –Hephaistion's voice trembled, full with a myriad of emotions so different among each other that it was incredible to be able to feel them all at the same time— Do you like Julius?

- Phai…

- Answer me?

- Yes, I like him –again, he thought the best was to be honest—But that doesn't mean I feel something for him –he added quickly.

Hephaistion fell silent. He felt like a fool, he knew there was something strange between Alexander and Julius, it had been worst after they returned from Egypt, the blond was so loving with his manager and his inner cricket had told him there was something amiss. And what had he done? NOTHING! He had trusted Alexander and he had betrayed him.

- I don't want you to stay here tonight –he said slowly—I want to be alone.

- Phai –he closed the distance between them but his beloved moved away—This is ridiculous, it was only a kiss.

- It wasn't only a damn kiss! –Hephaistion raised his voice—Can't you see why I never liked your manager? Because he is exactly the kind of person you can fell in love with –that left the blond speechless—I have never been jealous because I always knew that you love me, but when I met Julius and saw how you like to talk to him and how well you two get along…

- But that's insane –said the blond, running a hand through his hair— I love you, I'm crazy about you…

- Really? –asked Hephaistion, his voice trembling with emotion—You love me so much that you kissed Julius even if you knew that would hurt me.

- I made a mistake –said Alexander—I'm sorry, what else do you want me to do?

- I want you to leave –said his beloved again.

- This is also my house and I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me –now the blond was getting angry.

- What do I have to listen? –Hephaistion held his gaze, his gray eyes shining in defiance—How much do you like Julius? I can have an idea watching all the pictures inside that damn magazine.

- And I suppose you never do mistakes; you are perfect, don't you?

- I have never betrayed you –said his beloved.

- Not that I know, but only God knows what you have done with your friend Scipio –that took Hephaistion aback, after all he had almost slept with the Roman.

- I don't like Scipio, Alexander –he said slowly but with intensity.

- That's what you say.

- You are insulting me! –Hephaistion raised his voice again—That's why you wanted to stay?

- You know what? You are right –Alexander turned and took his keys again—I'll leave.

- That's the only intelligent thing you said tonight! –Hephaistion heard the blond slamming the door and puffed out.

_What a mess_ –he thought, feeling his heart beating savagely.

**XXX**

- I saw the article when I came home –said Julius, taking Alexander to his study. After leaving Hephaistion he had headed straight to his manager's house finding him in a terrible mood. He had never seen Julius angry but again there wasn't another thing that enraged him more than scandals questioning his sexual preferences—My secretary found it.

- How this happened? –the only person angrier than the Roman was Alexander, the god damn person who had taken that photo was ruining his life.

- I don't know yet but trust me, I'll find out –the tone of his voice was dangerous and the Macedonian almost felt sorry for the responsible…almost.

They fell silent. Maybe Alexander had done a mistake going to Julius' house, what would Hephaistion think if he knew? But he needed to talk to him, they both were in this and both had to find a way out.

- Hephaistion is furious with me –said Alexander after a moment—He kicked me out of the house

- I told you, that kiss was a bad idea –said Julius, but Alexander wasn't sure if he was scolding him or if he was scolding himself. His manager was mature enough to accept his mistakes, it was pointless to blame the Macedonian for something that he too had enjoyed—That night when you took care of me after my seizure I told you that you didn't have the cold blood to be with me and them return to your beloved's side as if nothing had happened, and for what I see neither Hephaistion has stomach to share you with someone else.

Alexander sighed.

- But, why can't Phai understand that I love him? We only kissed, but that was nothing.

- Because he is not you –now that his manager was angry he had no patience to be dealing with the Macedonian's love life. They were friends, yes, but they also had a lot of problems right now—And as far as I'm concerned if Hephaistion had been the one caught with me you'll be furious too.

Alexander clenched his jaw. There Julius had a point, but…What could he do now?

**XXX**

- Daddy, I don't get it –said Achilles, 2 nights after Hephaistion threw Alexander out, sitting at the kitchen's table, resting his face on his hands—You are angry because dad kissed Julius, but dad said he was sorry.

Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out while preparing dinner with his blue apron that said: "No. 1 Dad"

- It's not that simple –he answered, checking that his meat wasn't overcooked.

- Why not?

- Alexander betrayed my trust –said his father, attacking the poor vegetables as if they were the ones to blame for all his problems.

_Not to mention that he insulted me_ –he thought angry—_All right, I wasn't very honest with him, after all I kissed Scipio but I don't like him, and Julius…_ —he burned in jealousy remembering Alexander's expression on the photos, the 2 red spots on his cheeks.

- Why? It was only a kiss –said the boy with all innocence, imagining a very chaste kiss on the lips, not the savage and passionate one that they had shared.

- It wasn't only a kiss! –exclaimed Hephaistion angry making Achilles jump. He closed his eyes for a moment, took his hand to his forehead and breathed—I'm sorry –he opened his eyes again—I'm sorry Aki, but…You'll understand better when you grow up.

- I miss dad –that disarmed his father– Daddy, why don't you forgive him? –asked the boy with caution—Dad loves you, isn't that what it's really important?

- I guess, I mean…—Hephaistion made a pause—Of course that's what really matter, but I don't like the idea of Alexander kissing with Julius.

- Me neither, but we can ask dad to stop doing it –Hephaistion had to smile at his son's simplicity. He was going to open his mouth and said something when he heard someone calling him.

- Did you hear that? –asked Hephaistion and Achilles lifted his head to pay attention, then he heard clearly someone shouting: "Phai!"

- Someone is calling you, maybe from outside –said the boy, and his father went running to the second floor with the boy behind him, opening the doors of the balcony to have a better view of the street.

And there they found Alexander standing under the balcony with his guitar.

_What the hell?_ –thought Hephaistion. Achilles ran at his side to see what was happening.

- It's dad! –he exclaimed very happy and very surprised.

- Phai! I'm sorry! –shouted the blond—I wrote you a song for your birthday...

_Is he serious?_ –thought his beloved without believing that this was actually happening to him.

-…I wanted to sing it to you at my concert but I'll do it now –Hephaistion felt his face burning, for a moment he was very tempted to leave, but watching Alexander's expression made his heart melt and his feet refused to move.

It was the most sweet and loving song Hephaistion had ever heard, not because it was dedicated to him, but thanks to the strong feelings the blond had managed to transmit in his music and lyrics, making him feel as the most important person in the universe and also the most beloved. He didn't want to but soon he was smiling. Achilles was right, after all what really matter was that Alexander loved him more than anything; after all we all do mistakes and he wasn't perfect either.

**XXX**

Hephaistion woke up alone in his room at the palace. It was dawn, he could tell by the faint rays of light that came through the curtains...But everything felt so unreal, he felt so strange, as if he couldn't tell the difference between a dream and the real world…Had he truly waken up or was he still sleeping?

_Again, those strange dreams_ –thought the General. But this time, his dream had left him with a curious feeling. Somehow he knew this time he hadn't seen the future…Or had him? Was Parmelio truly plotting something? But the most significant thing was that he had seen exactly the opposite situation he was living, as if his subconscious were telling him that he should think carefully what was he doing; after all, he had been the one who slept with someone else.

He covered his head with the blankets, and turned to rest on his stomach, burying his face in the fluffy pillows. He felt so confused, he had slept with Scipio because he was angry but…What was he going to do now? His friend was right, he had made a mistake when he confronted Alexander after scolding Achilles in public. His mistake, he admitted it, and then everything had gone from bad to worst.

How could he possible apologize now? He would have to admit that he had slept with Scipio and the King would be furious…Besides, Alexander had to apologize for trying to force him to sleep with him.

_We are screw_ –thought the General, puffing his cheeks out and wishing for a magical way to end with all his problems, he was stuck and didn't have an idea of how to get free.

Finally after long moments delaying the inevitable, he stood up and got ready to begin his day. Again, he would have to supervise the transportation of the treasury, but he had promised Scipio that he would introduce his family to him, they were going to eat together, and if Hephaistion wanted to be ready by noon, he had to hurry.

The morning was proving to be extremely peaceful, almost boring, watching camel after camel loaded with gold; the first time one saw this view it was impressive, so much gold and riches! But after a day the gold and riches lost all their glamour. Was this what had happened to the Persians? Were they so used to luxury that found it no longer exciting? Funny, but the General never thought that could happen to him, and little by little he and his companions were getting used to live in a way that, a couple of years ago, seem only like a wild and distant dream.

- Sir! –Hephaistion turned, glad to have something to distract him from the camels… until he saw who was calling him.

- Hero –said the General, remembering clearly the half eaten corpse that the young man and the slave Doros had showed him a couple of weeks ago. He felt a knot in his stomach but managed to keep his face expressionless—Did it happen again?

- No, sir, but I found a witness –said Hero, lowering his voice and looking sideways—Another of the infirmary slaves saw someone leaving the corpse.

- Did he saw the man clearly? –asked the General with interest but Hero shook his head.

- It's probably sir, but he doesn't want to talk to me.

-Why not?

- He is afraid…His name is Biton, apparently he and other of the slaves saw the man leaving the corpse –Hero explained—But the other slave disappeared and Biton is scared, he is convinced that if talk to me he is going to disappeared too.

Hephaistion sighed; after all this morning wasn't going to be boring.

- Where is Biton? –asked the General.

It was more difficult than Hephaistion had anticipated to convince Biton to talk to them, even if the slave knew who was the General, he was so sure that a demon had eaten the corpse, and that the same demon would come for him if he talked, that, at some point, even Hero started to believe him.

- Biton, nothing is going to happen to you –said Hephaistion with all patience—If the…demon was going to take you he would have done it by now, after all your friend didn't talk and you say he disappeared, don't you think? –to try to convince him that demons didn't exist was a waste of time, so the General tried his best to calm him down—Maybe what you need is to tell what you know –he smiled at him his most charming smile.

Apparently the slave hadn't thought any of this because he fell silent for a long time. He barely looked at Hephaistion but the General's voice was gentle and that started to make him feel better.

- What do you want to know? –asked the terrified Biton.

- Just what you saw –Hephaistion repeated for the fifth time that morning.

The slave fell silent again, and for a moment the General and Hero were sure he wasn't going to say another word.

_This is a waste of time_–thought Hephaistion, ready to leave when…

- It was very late –said Biton at last, twisting his hands compulsively, looking at his feet—Itys and I were preparing the corpses after the battle, you know that one at the Persian Gates –the General nodded—Then we heard a noise, at first we thought it was an animal, but we heard it again.

- What kind of noise? –asked Hephaistion.

- Footsteps –said the slave—It was clearer the second time. Itys went to look and I followed him –Biton trembled—The demon dropped something and when he turned he found Itys not far from him. Itys asked 'What are you doing here?' but the demon turned and left. We went to see what he had dropped and saw… —he swallowed, unable to keep going.

- You saw a corpse with bite marks, is that right? –Biton nodded—This demon, how did he look like? Tall, short…

- Not too tall and not too short –said the slave.

- Did you saw his face?

- No, sir; he was wearing a hood, but for the sound of his footsteps I think he had a sword and was wearing an armor…but, well there was something more.

- What?

- H-he walked with a limp.

_A demon with a limp, how curious_ –thought Hephaistion. Biton hadn't said much but at least now the General had an idea of who could be behind this and he didn't like it. For someone with a limp to kidnap a wounded man from the infirmary, killed him and then dispose of the corpse without raising suspicious that would mean this man was part of the army, another soldier most probably judging by what Biton said, not one of the servants or slaves, not even the enemy—_Which means this man could be here at Persepolis, could be anyone. This is just great…_

**XXX**

Alexander always knew that Hephaistion would be his perdition. He had always sought to be like Achilles, and the same as his famous ancestor he had a fatal weakness…_Weakness?_ Was it right to call him that? Or would it be better to call him strength? The most powerful King of the known world was as helpless as a child when it was about his beloved. The whole week had been a nightmare; he wanted to lie to himself, thinking that he could play the part of the all mighty King passing judgment on his subjects, but...

_I should know better by now_ –thought Alexander.

Hephaistion wasn't his puppet to do what he wanted, he wasn't his slave, he wasn't just his subject, he wasn't a sycophant that would tell him only what he wanted to hear. Hadn't he said it himself? Hephaistion was also Alexander, he was his equal, his soul mate. Then, why had he behaved as he did? Easy, he was angry. He was used to have things under control and everything had gone wrong since he arrived to Persepolis, his plans weren't going as he wanted and Hephaistion, instead of helping, had argued with him over a stupidity.

_Why can't Hephaistion see that I'm under a lot of pressure?_ –said Alexander to himself, laying on his bed, his uneven eyes on the ceiling, one arm resting on his abdomen the other on his forehead. All that luxury and riches and he was alone in that magnificent room. He sighed—_I always have to be the bad guy, why? Because I'm the King? Precisely because I'm the King I have more concerns and responsibilities than Hephaistion, my life is more complicated and the only thing I ask is to have him at my side, is that too much? To sack Persepolis was necessary, why can't anybody see it? If I go soft with the Persians they would stab me from behind, we are in the middle of hostile territory, miles from home, miles from the sea, and I have to be ruthless if I want us to survive… And to make things worst the damn Roman had to come _–he cursed— _What timing! He couldn't have chosen a worst moment. Hephaistion looked so happy with him…I mean I want him to be happy just not with him, and now Kleitos with his ideas about him sleeping with the Roman. _

Alexander twisted his lips as if he had tasted something very bitter. Yesterday he had heard his _hipparch_ talking to Ptolemy, he had felt so many things in that moment that it was difficult to describe: jealousy, a horrible monster that threaten to devour him; anger, a burning and oppressing feeling knowing that the damn Roman had dared to touch his Hephaistion; betrayal, his beloved had given what was only his to another, to a lesser man; sadness, his General was the only one who understood him, why couldn't he understand now?

But his most powerful emotion was jealousy, oh how he had fought the urge to go and kill Scipio with his bare hands after hearing that he might have slept with his beloved. But, for once, the tiny little voice of reason had stopped him; he already had enough problems with Hephaistion to add an attempt to murder his friend based only on hearsays. So he had sent Ennychus, one of his pages, to follow the General…All right that was childish but was better than just execute the Roman without proofs, right?

But Ennychus didn't brought back very encouraging news.

- Sire, the General spent the entire afternoon with the Roman –had said the boy 2 hours before—He introduced his friend to his family, they ate together and apparently had a great time because I heard them laughing and joking. I hid under the window and I could hear fragments of the conversation. The General's family liked a lot the Roman…Your son asked him lots of questions about his city, he was very intrigued by everything he had to say.

Alexander clenched his jaw; he felt again the anger burning inside him remembering his page's words, he hadn't found anything incriminating, but that didn't mean he felt better, his beloved had introduced the Roman to his family and his family loved him...That was what was eating him. He tried to calm down, he hadn't been precisely a model of chastity this last week, he didn't know if Hephaistion knew, most probably yes because Perdikkas and Leonnatos told him everything, and he was sure that the _taxiarch_ knew that he had slept with more than one of the royal concubines.

Why? Again, the King was angry, under a lot of stress and didn't think just react…He had to do something with that temper of his before it got him into more troubles.

But, for some reason, he couldn't calm down. The royal concubines meant nothing to him, in fact whoever had seen the kind of women he chose would have laughed: tall, with gray eyes or golden or bronze hair and fair white skin. But Scipio? Hephaistion loved his friend, he felt something for him even if it only was a harmless friendship, but the point was that the Roman wasn't indifferent for his General. Had they really slept together? And if they had, had his beloved liked it?

_Now I'm tormenting myself_ –thought the King. He felt like going crazy, he missed Hephaistion, he needed him but now he didn't know what to do. What would he do if he had really slept with his friend?

He ran his hand through his face. He truly needed to stop thinking about it.

Alexander closed his eyes, maybe he should call one of the concubines…No, that wouldn't help. He remembered then a night, years ago, when he was alone and worried for his beloved who was at Darius' camp as a spy, he had slept with Lysanias because he looked just like Hephaistion when they were boys at Mieza. It had been a mistake, but now…

A smiled curved his lips recalling the conversation he had with Hephaistion in the forest, confessing that he had slept with Lysanias…

_What would you have done if I have slept with Nick?_

_Alex, first of all, Nick would never sleep with you, he loves women too much_

_Nikandros…I should have never asked Nick about the possibility of bedding his own brother_ –thought the King, staring at the window. It was very late at night—_That was a mistake, what was I thinking? Of course he was angry, I have never met a family like Hephaistion's and I offended his brother with my questions. Definitely I have only made a mistake after another _–his eyelids felt heavy, he was falling asleep— _But it's so difficult to accept that I can't have something…that I want so badly… Maybe tomorrow…I can…think of…something…to…_

* * *

**A/N**: I don't know how to write a song, so I apologize for the inconveniences :P I'm so sorry to leave everything like this, but I'll give my best to post 2 chapters next week =^^=


	149. Persepolis Pt IV

**Hello dear readers!**

T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U! Thank you so much for you good wishes and lovely messages, you made me very happy ^_^

**Hello Demonyita: **Thank you! Oh my…I don't know what to say, I'm very very honor to know you like my story ^^ I hope you are feeling better now * hugs * Haha! YES! I know that song of Rammstein; I like it a lot! It's sweet but at the same time very sad, but perfect for Alexander and Hephaistion ;)

**Hi Phaisty**: Thank youuuuuuuuu! You have no idea how happy :D You like my futuristic dream! ^^ I truly wanted to write more, and make Alex suffer more before Phai finally forgave him, but I fell sick…sorry. Ow! You melted me when I read that you felt sorry for Julius, yes the poor thing =^^= I'm sure that if something like that had really happened to him he would have been beyond fury, he never took well when people questioned his sexual preferences. I promise, soon you'll find out what's going on with the half eaten corpses. Oh! Well, I haven't thought to write that Alexander would do something to Scipio in the middle of a formal meeting but, let me think what I can do ;) Thanks a lot!

**Hola Anita**: A million thanks for your good wishes =^^= I couldn't finish 2 chapters again but at least here I am.

**Warning: **This is an **–M–** Chapter with a little incest, so please if this is not your thing, don't read it. You have been warned.

**CHAPTER 138**

Before he knew it, Alexander had fallen asleep amidst the fluffy pillows of the Great King's bed, under the golden plane tree that once had watched over Darius's dreams. He had so many things buzzing in his head, so many concerns, and so many feelings oppressing his heart that soon he started to recall fragments of conversations in Macedonian and Greek, the voice of his interpreter, Hephaistion's angry voice 'Let me go!'…Faces: his Companions' faces, Parmelio perpetual scowl, the _Magi's_ hatred, the Persians' fear, Hephaistion's anger… Smells: the sweet perfume of the concubines, the delicious food, the magnificent wine, the missing chamomile fragrance of Hephaistion's hair every morning… And soon he started to dream, a very strange dream…

He was standing at the throne room of the palace but the magnificent carven doors were closed, no matter how hard he pushed he couldn't opened them, it was as if he were trying to move a mountain and that enraged him. The images of the Great Kings carved on the walls, looking extremely tall and big, like imposing giants, laughed at him, mocking his poor attempts.

- You'll never be Great King –said the images on the walls, making the gold and jewels adorning them to jingle at every move.

- OF COURSE I WILL! –shouted Alexander back, dressed in full armor with the sword hanging at his side and the helmet on his head, still pushing the doors with all his forces.

- Your father would have opened the doors by now –said Parmelio, walking through the hallway, pushing a wagon with a corpse wrapped in a white linen fabric; only the face of the corpse could be seen and the King saw it was Hektor—I gave you one of my sons Alexander, but what have you given me back?

- I took you…I took you all farther than my father ever dreamed, I made you all rich beyond your expectations –said Alexander.

- Of course you have –said Olympias, sitting on the window's frame with a snake sliding through her shoulders—But I always knew it, nothing is impossible for you because you are the son of a God.

- You are nothing more than a bigheaded barbarian –said Darius, standing at his side, sitting on his war chariot.

- And you a coward! –exclaimed Alexander, lifting his head proudly.

- Maybe, but you still can't open that door.

- I CAN DO IT!

The King kicked the doors and they burst opened, crashing against the walls, the sound echoing through the hallway, a sound so overwhelming that for a moment Alexander thought he was inside a mortuary chamber, a tomb like the ones built by the Egyptians. The young King smiled with self-sufficiency and stepped into the room, but it wasn't the throne room the one waiting for him, it was Hephaistion's bedroom, the same he had at the palace of Babylon.

His beloved was sitting on his bed, the loose and long fabrics of his white chiton sliding through his body, leaving his shoulders and part of his torso naked, swirling next to his thighs, covering the bed and running down through the sides of the bed; one leg bent up and the other stretched to the front. Nikandros was in front of him, very close, running his fingers up and down his brother's thigh, and dressed in a black chiton.

- Are you sure he doesn't know? –whispered Nikandros, so close to the General's lips that each word hit his skin.

- I'm sure –purred Hephaistion, cocking his head, his eyes heavily lidded feeling his brother's warmth so close to him—I never told Alex that you were my first. His older brother took a lock of his loose and long long hair between his fingers, enjoying the silkiness before kissing it, as someone would do with the hand of a dear lady, with the same devotion and love. - You are so beautiful –Hephaistion kissed his cheek softly, leaving a trail of wet kisses on his way to his lips, caressing his skin with the same ease of someone who had done this many times before. Nikandros closed his eyes and smiled feeling his brother's lips brushing his own, not daring to kiss him, not yet— You are teasing me.

- I'm sorry… I shall behave properly then —whispered the General before fully kissing him, opening his mouth to let his older brother to devour him, to claim him as his own that night.

Nikandros slid his open hand through his chest, hearing Hephaistion's soft moaning every time he brushed his nipple, his body reacting at his touch as if had happened that night many years ago, the first time, when the General was still a boy.

- Tell me something…The King touches you as I do? –the question made Hephaistion laugh without noise, his cheek slightly pink.

- I didn't know you were jealous, Nick.

- I'm not, I'm just curious –said his brother, sliding his hand up and down his torso, over his undulating abdomen, tickling him slightly.

- No…Alexander doesn't touch me like you do…—whispered Hephaistion between kisses—You like to play with me –a half arrogant smile curved his lips against his brother's.

Nikandros pulled him to make his brother sat astride over his lap, never leaving his lips, moaning softly when he felt the General rocking his hips smoothly against his aching manhood. The King was sure that, what Hephaistion felt for his brother was very different from what he felt for him, he could feel it; with Nikandros everything was as intimate and forbidden as the most secret religious rituals, more intense because both were brothers and sometimes, while watching his own reflection in his brother's green eyes, Hephaistion could see himself... It was an intoxicated feeling that he couldn't experience with someone else, something from which he couldn't get enough, like a drug, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but enjoy what it made him feel.

Suddenly, Hephaistion tensed, gasped and moaned louder when he felt his brother inside him, it had been so quickly so sudden, but at the same time so familiar.

Alexander saw everything from the door, as a ghost, a shadow, a silent witness that they couldn't see. His body burned while his eyes drank in that sensual vision in front of him, it was his dream come true, watching those two beautiful creatures together, so alike, their slender and strong bodies pressed together, with the same expression when they were aroused, both too vocal and noisy. But then…at some point Nikandros turned to see the King directly but it wasn't Nikandros, it was Scipio, thrusting inside his beloved, making him moaned and pant.

Alexander opened his eyes and found himself lying on his bed. It was still dark and the room was very still, he could hear his heart pounding so hard that it appeared to echo against the walls.

_What a dream?_ –he thought, touching his forehead covered with sweat.

**XXX**

- Nick wake up! –the _lochagos_ grumbled, turned and pulled the blankets over his head, not bothering to deal with the annoying person who had come to disturb his sleep. Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out and pulled the blankets, but his brother didn't even opened his eyes—Nick, honestly, it's urgent –but Nikandros was too comfortable and too tired to wake up, the General's voice sounded so distant that it appeared to be part of his dream.

_I don't have time for this_ –thought Hephaistion. He strode to the table, took a jar with water and threw it over his brother.

- What the…? –Nikandros sat immediately, cursing and blinking several times until he saw the General standing at the side of his bed, the jar in on hand—What the hell is wrong with you?

- I need to talk to you –said a very serious Hephaistion, for the look on his face one would think that someone had died.

- At this ungodly hour? Can you wait until morning? –the _lochagos_ grumbled while laying again on his wet bed.

- It's noon.

- Really? –Nikandros opened one green eye.

-I need to talk to you –the General sat down at his side, leaving the jar on the floor. In any other circumstance Nikandros would have kicked Hephaistion out of his room for waking him up like this, but there was something in his voice that made him reconsider.

His older brother dried his face with the blankets and sat, his back against the pillows, crossing his arms behind his head.

- Fine, talk! –Hephaistion took a deep breath, there was no easy way to say what he had came to say so...

- I slept with my Roman friend –it was a little blunt but his brother reacted better to simple phrases.

Nikandros chuckled.

- So? You want my blessing? –he rubbed his eyes.

- This is serious –said Hephaistion as if he were talking about murdering the King.

- Why should it be? –his brother yawned—He asked for your hand in marriage?…Ouch! –he exclaimed when the General punched his arm.

- Nick I have never slept with another man except Alexander –now Nikandros laughed out loud.

- Seriously? –Hephaistion saw him in the same way Medusa should have looked at his enemies—Phai, but you are not his damn wife –the _lochagos_ leaned to the front, resting his arms between his legs—You have all the right to fuck whoever you want.

- Thanks Nick, that's reassuring –said the General in a cold tone.

- All right? Let's start from the beginning –said Nikandros, scratching his head—You fucked your friend, why?

- Because I like him, he is very good looking –answered Hephaistion immediately, as if that were obvious—You met him yesterday.

- Phai, guys aren't really my thing and your friend its fine, I guess, but he would have had to be gorgeous to catch my attention –his brother yawned again—But if he has a sister I would be more than happy to meet her.

The General narrowed his eyes.

- How is that everything always has to be about you?

- Sorry, you were saying –said Nikandros with infinite laziness—You like him, but you are not the kind of person who sleeps with someone just because "you like him". Are you sure this has nothing to do with the fact that you are angry with Alexander?

Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out.

- Maybe…

- Revenge sex, then. Was it good?

- Not precisely –the General brushed his hair behind his ear, and told his brother what had happened. This time the _lochagos_ didn't laugh.

- Yes well, that happens. Especially if you have only slept with the same person for…How long have you been with Alexander?

- 13 years.

- You have problems, Phai –said Nikandros with all certainty—I'm surprise that you haven't done this before, don't you ever get bore with Alexander?

- Nick, I didn't come here to discuss that with you.

- Sorry.

- What do I do now? –Hephaistion looked absolutely lost and that took the _lochagos_ by surprise, it was very strange to see his brother like this—Publius wants to sleep with me again, but...I don't know…

- What do you want to do? –asked Nikandros—Are you feeling guilty?

- A little…But then I remember the way in which Alexander had been talking to me lately and I stop feeling guilty –his brother looked at him in silence for a moment.

- Phai, if you want to sleep again with Scipio do it because you want to, but if you are only doing this because you are angry I advice you to not do it –said Nikandros with a seriousness that took his brother aback—You would feel terrible later –he held his gaze—I seriously don't know why but you love Alexander so much that you are going to feel like the worst creature in the world for sleeping with your friend again. Now, have you thought about your friend? He knows that you are using him because you are angry? –the General hadn't thought that—Phai, I don't know your friend well enough to tell you what is he thinking, but he can be very glad for the opportunity of sleeping with you or really pissed for being used in a quarrel between lovers. You have to think carefully what you want to do, what you really want.

Hephaistion nodded. His brother had a point, he had to admit that Nikandros was very wise…in his way. The _lochagos_ ruffled his hair to end with the heavy atmosphere and stood up.

- Now, you have 2 options –he said stretching his arms to the front— Share with me my breakfast or get the hell out of here.

Hephaistion smiled and stayed.

**XXX**

Chrysaor was tired and bored, he had been following his _taxiarch_ around the city all morning and had decided that Meleager could be his superior but that didn't prevent him for being a very dull person who liked to show off; he was wearing a cloak embroidered with gold thread and had heavy rings adorning all his fingers, undoubtedly war spoils that had the _pezetairos_ salivating like a dog outside a butcher shop. Someone with a little more common sense would have avoided showing this stolen wealth in front of the angry Persians, but instead of that the _taxiarch_ had decided to bring a strong escort of armed men.

Meleager was in charge of posting sentries where once was the city's garrison but he didn't dare to venture through the streets of Persepolis alone, he wasn't that mad. Lately, every Macedonian officer who appreciated his life had an escort with him all the time, you could breath danger at every corner and the naked expressions of hatred in the faces of the Persians had deterred more than one of the idea of going out alone. But Chrysaor had the idea that Megealer not only had an escort with him for protection but also to make him feel important, or maybe that was just his idea.

- Sir, are you sure the King wants to stay here until Daisios? (1) –asked the _taxiarch's_ second in command.

- That's what I heard.

- I don't like it, sir –the man shook his head—The locals aren't happy after the lads sacked the place, it could be dangerous.

- The King doesn't pay you to worry, Itheus –said Meleager sharply, turning left with his group. He was in a terrible mood since the distribution of the spoils, he was sure that he had received less money than his fellow _taxiarchs_, and even if Eumenes had assured him more than once that he received what was fair he still had his doubts.

He kicked a rock and then, he lifted his head and saw a peculiar figure not far from them.

- Isn't that the Prince? –asked Itheus, squinting, unable to believe that the boy was walking alone at the very center of the city as if he were in the garden of his house, wearing a simple tunic and carrying a cloth bag, he didn't even have a slave or servant with him, and if it wasn't for the fact that everybody at the Macedonian army knew him, no one would have thought he was a Prince.

- Shit! –exclaimed the _taxiarch_, as impressed and scandalized as his second-in-command, striding to catch the boy– Achilles!

The Prince stopped and turned.

- Joy to you, Meleager –said Achilles with a smile.

- Joy to you too –the _taxiarch_ took a deep breath, he didn't know how to deal with kids so he went straight to the point—What are you doing here alone?

- I want to see the Gate of all Nations –answered the Prince, unable to see why was the _taxiarch_ so serious.

- Alone? –Meleager exclaimed as if this were the most stupid thing he had ever heard— Does the King know that you are here by your own?

- My father is busy, I didn't think it wise to interrupt him with my things –said Achilles very formally, making Chrysaor smiled.

The _pezetairos_ hadn't seen the boy so closed, just the day of his birthday during the chariot race. For what he had heard he was very much like the King, with the same gestures and way of talking, but in his opinion he was more like Hephaistion, the same hair, his face…Achilles was a gorgeous boy but, unlike the General when he was that age, he was paled, with an aura of fragility thanks to his multiple allergies and that made him had a very accentuated epicene beauty. He was the kind of boy for whom men would fight to have as _eromenos._

_Or maybe I should stop drinking that shit Elpenor is buying_ –thought Chrysaor looking at the boy— _I'm starting to see Heph everywhere_.

- Chrysaor! –Meleager called him, taking him out of his thoughts.

- Sir! –the _pezetairos_ stood on attention.

- Go with the Prince, see that he comes to no harm –ordered the _taxiarch_.

_I won't be responsible if something happen to Achilles for being wandering alone_ –thought Meleager.

- Yes, sir.

- Thank you, _taxiarch_ –said Achilles. He didn't mind to have the _pezetairos_ as his bodyguard and he certainly understood what was Meleager thinking, so he didn't argued.

**XXX**

- How long have you been in the army? –asked Achilles, walking with the _pezetairos_ through the streets, seeing how the people avoid his gaze and moved aside to let him pass, not out of respect, but of fear watching his bodyguard in full armor, his sword sheathed and his spear ready in his hand.

- A couple of years I think, your highness –answered Chrysaor awkwardly, he didn't know how to speak to the King's son. He felt like an idiot, he wasn't used to have a conversation with his superiors, he was a very simple man, the son of a farmer, he felt very comfortable with his equals but didn't know how to react in front of the royalty, even if the Prince was just a boy the fact that he was the only son of the almighty King, conqueror of Asia, was enough to make him nervous.

He had hoped just to followed the boy in silence and take care of him, the last thing he expected was to talk to him.

- You can call me Achilles –said the Prince, smiling and the _pezetairos_ nodded—What's your name?

- Chrysaor son of Attalos.

- Where are you from?

- From Upper Macedonia.

- How is your home? –asked the boy with interest.

- It's a small farm but a damn beautiful place…sorry –Chrysaor cleared his throat—On winter mornings sunrises are really something.

Achilles asked him about everything he could think about, he had never talked to a _pezetairos_ before and wanted to know every detail of Chrysaor's family. Soon the _pezetairos_ forgot with whom he was talking and started to feel more at ease.

- You are funny man –said the Prince when they finally arrived to the Gate of all Nations.

- And you ask lots of bloody questions –Chrysaor took off his helmet, and scratched his head.

- I like to learn –answered Achilles, his eyes on the pair of Lamassus, two bulls with the heads of bearded men standing at each side of the entrance—Did you know that this gate was built by the Great King Xerxes? It's called the Gate of all Nations referring to all the subjects of the Great King, here –the boy walked to a wall—In this inscription you can read: "King Xerxes says: by the favor of Ahuramazda this Gate of All Nations I built. Much else that is beautiful was built in this Persepolis, which I built and my father built".

- You can read Persian? –asked the _pezetairos_ curious not impressed, leaning his weigh against the wall.

- Yes –Achilles answered absently, walking through the hall that connected the 2 tall and impressive entrances. The Gate of All Nations was a huge monument with columns of 16 meters high adorning the central hall…But Chrysaor, unlike the young Prince, wasn't in the least interested in this wonderful construction, he couldn't find anything interesting a building.

- How old are you? –asked the _pezetairos_, leaving the spear against the wall.

- Seven.

- Seven? –now Chrysaor was impressed—I thought you were 10.

- Well, my father says I'm tall.

The _pezetairos_ shook his head.

- No, it's not that, you talked like an old fellow –he said smiling—Don't you ever do normal stuff? Kid's stuff?

- Like play? –asked Achilles, his eyes on the walls—I play during my free time, but I have many things to do...Besides I only have one friend.

- You are kidding, why?

- Why what? –the boy turned to look at him.

- Why do you have only one friend?

- I don't know –the Prince shrugged—I don't know many kids –he remembered what had happened with Abulites' son and the _pezetairos_ saw a strange sadness in his uneven eyes.

- You know? When I was your age I used to sneak in the neighbors' farm and steal their chickens –he said laughing—Those were good times.

- Do you miss your home?

- Sometimes, but…No, not really I found this life more interesting, besides I eat better here –Chrysaor explained.

- Chrysaor…

- You can call me Chrys –he interrupted the Prince, all his previous nervousness now forgotten.

- Chrys then –Achilles nodded— What do you think of my father?

- You don't play nice –said the _pezetairos_ smiling—I can't possible say something bad, can I?

- You can be honest with me, I promise not to say a word to my father –said the Prince—You have my word.

Chrysaor sighed.

- All right then…I think he is nuts –that made Achilles laughed—Really, what he did at the Persian Gates was crazy, but I started to love him when he let us sack the city. You should see the kind of things I found, my father is going to piss himself when he sees what I'm sending back home.

This was something that Achilles hadn't thought. For him the sack of Persepolis had been atrocious, a dreadful thing, but now that he heard Chrysaor talking about his humble home and what meant to him the plunder he had obtained, he was starting to understand why Alexander let his men to sack some cities, after all, what meant to men like Chrysaor ancient sacred places when their families had many needs?

- Are you hungry? –asked the Prince, taking a seat on the floor, stretching his legs to the front. He opened his cloth bag and took a big piece of freshly baked bread, cheese and dates.

- Why do you ask? –Chrysaor salivated when he smelled the delicious aroma of the bread.

- I thought you may want to share my lunch –said the boy with simplicity—The cook is really kind and he gave me more food than I can eat.

- That bread smells really nice –said Chrysaor, taking a seat at the Prince's side. Maybe another _pezetairos_ would have refused the invitation a couple of times before accepting, just to be polite, but not Chrysaor, he was too bold for that—Mm…it's a good bread –he said with his mouth full.

Achilles didn't answer. He chewed in silence, with his mouth shut, unlike the _pezetairos_, and watching the ceiling of the hallway.

- You know, I was thinking something –said Chrysaor, after swallowing and taking a couple of dates—I can be your friend so you can have 2 friends now –he Prince turned to look at him, very surprised with this proposal, but the _pezetairos_ misunderstood his expression—Well, of course I'm not a very fancy friend…

- No! –exclaimed Achilles—I mean…it would be great –Chrysaor smiled, it was very simple for him to regain his good mood. XXX

That day, the King ordered Ennychus to follow the General again. The page didn't have an idea of why, was it that the Alexander suspected that Hephaistion was plotting against him or something? The boy of 13 years old thought many things, one more spectacular and improbable than the last, but he never thought in the most simple: that the King was jealous. But who could blame him? A man like the almighty King jealous? Impossible!

He followed the General to his brother's house and back to the palace where he continued to supervise the relocation of the treasury. At night he dined again with his friend, and, since the page had noticed that the King had an especial interest in the Roman, he found a way to hide again under a window.

At first everything was normal, and a little boring in the page's opinion, but then he heard that both fell silent and the unmistakable sounds of kissing floated to him. Ennychus blushed, imagining the gorgeous General with his friend, and his curiosity won, making him stand up and peek through the window.

Sure enough, they were kissing, slowly, enjoying the other's lips, sitting one in front of the other in the same couch.

- Are you sure you want to do this again? –asked Scipio, whispering against his lips, sliding his hands through his thighs all the way up.

- Why do you ask? –Hephaistion purred the words, burying his fingers in his friend's hair.

- Because I know you enough to be sure that tomorrow you are going to be consumed by guilt –said the Roman, and the General stopped kissing him. He had seen right through him—I'm not a fool, I know you slept with me because you are angry with your King, but… —he kissed his cheek softly—I would really love to have you because you like me.

- I like you –Hephaistion kissed him again—But I don't love you.

- I know…—and his kisses appeared to say: 'and I don't care'. He made the Macedonian lied back and the General moaned softly when he felt his weight over him. Why was doing this again? He wasn't very sure, but he thought because he wanted someone to pamper him that night, he didn't want to be alone.

At the window Ennychus didn't know what to do. His teenager hormones wanted to stay and watch, his eyes doubled their size when he saw the Roman lifting the General's cloths, leaving his strong legs expose… But it was late and he had to report back with the King. At the end he decided that his duty was more important, and an angry Alexander was something that scared the living hell out of him, so he headed back to the King's quarters.

**XXX**

- That was all? –asked Alexander, when Ennychus finished his report—The General didn't saw the Roman until night?

- Yes, sire –the paged nodded—They dined together, again.

The King paced around.

- When you left, was Scipio still with the General? –when Ennychus blushed Alexander felt his blood burning, imagining what had happened.

- Well…They…er…they were…

- What? –asked the King impatiently.

- They were kissing, sire –said the page but closed his mouth when he saw the murderous expression on Alexander's face.

_They were WHAT?_ –he thought just before leaving and striding directly to his General's room.

* * *

(1) Macedonian month of June.

**A/N**: I apologize, I couldn't finish a second chapter I'm still feeling a little low -_- But I'll give my best to post 2 chapters next week. A million thanks! And let me know what you think, ok?


	150. Persepolis Pt V

**Hello everyone!**

Many many thanks for all your great messages, they served me to re charge my battery ^_^ You are all awesome!

**Hello Demonyita**: Hahaha! Wow, so the Tremere clan. Mm, beware because Tzimisces hate the Tremere and you won't want to find Hephaistion on a dark alley one night ;) I also played the Masquerada during college (and high school) It was so fun! I really miss it * sniff, sniff * Ow! Thank you! I also like a lot that bonus chapter ^_^ now that I think of it I should have written more about Sasha. Don't worry, Vickos is really busy in Mexico City with the Black Hand, she/he/it won't cause problems anymore. Thank you so much for song, I didn't knew it and I truly like it :D I like a lot how Simone Simons sings, that's why I started to buy Epica's albums ^^ Mm…I haven't quote Epica's lyrics here, have I? I'll have to fix that.

**Hola Anita**: ¡Muchas Gracias! ^^ Oh, I'm so sorry for leaving you all like that last week, but I'm here with the new chapter. When I received your message I already had the first draft of this chapter I kept smiling and thinking 'You'll see what's going to happen' XD I really hope you'll like it.

**Hi So**: Oh! Thank you so much! I laughed so hard reading your review XD You have a great idea here ^^ Hahaha! I promise Chrysaor will soon find out who is Aki's father but first I want to fix things between Alex and Phai ;) THANK YOU! (blush) I'm sooo happy knowing that you Alex's dream =^^= I like a lot to imagine this pervert part of him :P Ah! Glad that you ask about Eni, she will appear again in this chapter, you'll see, I was waiting for someone to arrive at Persepolis ;) I'm much better thank you ^^ first it was stomachache and then I caught a cold, but now I'm fine. Ok, about Bagoas, Roxanne, Stateira and Drypetis; all of them will appear here but it's not their time yet. Bagoas for example (contrary to what Mr. Stone told us in the movie) didn't appear until Darius was dead. The answer is yes, I'll write about them but not yet ^_^

**Hello Phaisty**: Thank you! Poor Aki he is not as popular as his fathers but at least the few friends he has are good friends ^^ Haha, you'll see what I have planned for Chrysaor when Aki becomes King ;) Yes, I understand about the incest thing, for my part I have a soft spot for it, I hope you can forgive my little caprice =^^= Mm…well, it's going to be a problem to let Phai sleep with more people (you'll see later why) Besides I don't want my mortal Phai to be alike my vampire Phai, so I can't promise…but I'll think about it ^_^

**Warning:** Again this is an **–M–** chapter, beware people.

**CHAPTER 139**

Alexander's steps echoed through the hallway like a giant's steps, the servants fled before him, running away for their lives as if he were a hurricane; it was almost as if the whole palace trembled by the sheer power of his fury and fine powder and debris fell from the ceiling while he approached Hephaistion's room like an automat programmed only to destroy. He was so angry that his brain appeared to be shut down; he had no idea of what was he going to find inside the General's room, his mind was numb and the only directive was to reach his beloved as soon as possible. What was he going to do with Scipio? Incredible as it sound he hadn't thought about that, he would have to get there first and then...May the Greek and Roman Gods had mercy of poor Scipio.

**XXX**

Hephaistion, for his part, was in the middle of an inner conflict that was threatening to drive him insane. His body shuddered feeling his friend covering him with kisses and caresses, dragging his fingers and lips through his hot creamy skin, his body pressed against his own. It was so curious how his body reacted to the Roman, his muscles contracting under his touch, his cheeks burning, his breath quickening and the heat concentrating below his waist while his heart was torn in a ferocious fight.

A part of him, his reckless part, wanted to sleep with Scipio, not only because he didn't want to be alone that night not after so many nights alone, also because his rebellious side wanted to do something crazy, like everybody else in the so called most powerful army of the known world, to sleep with whoever he wanted without regrets, after all, that was what men did, right? Like Nikandros had said, his behavior, his faithfulness to his King, the fact that he had chose to belong just to him, that wasn't normal, that was what was expected for women not for a man, and as his brother had said he wasn't Alexander's wife.

But his other part, the part of him that was in love with the King, said he was making a very big mistake. He was using Scipio and that wasn't fair for his friend who had feeling for him. Why he had chosen to belong only to Alexander in the first place? Because he had chosen it, willingly, was it really such a bad thing? It wasn't because he was degrading himself it was because he loved him and he didn't want to be with someone else, that was the truth, he didn't want to be with another person as long as he had the King at his side because he liked and desired him. He should have known better after sleeping with Scipio, after all he hadn't enjoyed it, it hadn't been the same, he hadn't felt that something that made his heart burned, threatening to consume him entirely when he was with Alexander.

_But, what now?_ –he thought, feeling his friend's lips sliding down his neck. At every moment Hephaistion was more and more convinced that he was making a mistake and that he should stop this…But, he also felt guilty, after all he had used Scipio, played with his feelings, what kind of friend did that? And Scipio had been a very good friend.

The General moaned softly when he felt the Roman's fingers inside him this time stretching him with care, taking his time; whatever Hephaistion was planning to do he had to do it quickly.

_But I can't stop him now_ –thought Hephaistion, feeling Scipio's arousal against his thigh, hearing him moaning against his chest, everything were like a series of scenes in slow motion, as if he were an outsider, a spectator of his own life—_I let him come this far and I just can't say that I changed my mind. I have been using him, so, for now I should let him have what he wants… _

- What's wrong? –asked Scipio, kissing his chest over the fabric, both were still fully dressed—Where are you?

Hephaistion brushed the Roman's hair back and kissed his lips, he had always liked to be kissed and even if he didn't love his friend, as he loved Alexander, he cared for him and that was enough in those moments. He wanted to stop thinking, was that too much to ask?

- Don't mind me –whispered the General between kisses, embracing the Roman to pull him closer; the heat inside him was asking to move his hips but he had noticed that Scipio didn't like that so he content himself nipping his friend's lips.

His friend forgot his questions in a moment feeling Hephaistion's knees pressed at his sides, but he could tell there was something wrong.

- You don't want to do this, do you? –the General stopped kissing him and held his gaze. He could read in those blue eyes that it was pointless to lie to him; they were friends for a reason and one of those reasons was that Scipio wasn't a fool.

- I…

But he never finished that because the doors burst open, hitting the walls violently. They turned at the same time and found Alexander, his silhouette framed by the lights on the hallway, a murderous expression had transformed his handsome face into something terrible; he was at one step of breathing fire. Even if the General and the Roman were fully dressed from the King's point of view the scene before him looked pretty bad: Hephaistion lying on the couch with his legs spread, his chiton swirling around his waist and Scipio over him.

- Alexan…?

Scipio had to jump off the couch and rolled on the floor before Alexander hit him, it was only luck that the King was unarmed or the Roman would have been dead by now, skewered like a pig, and world history would have never been the same because, with this Scipio dead, the _Africanus_ would have never been born and Hannibal would have destroyed Rome more than a Century later, Caesar wouldn't have conquered Gaul, Octavius wouldn't have been Emperor and there wouldn't have been a Roman Empire all thanks to a jealous outburst.

- YOU! –exclaimed the King furious, ready to kill Scipio with his hands or skinning him alive with his teeth. He had always been scary when he was angry and now he looked like the incarnation of a demon, which made the Roman to swallow hard and felt a shiver running down his spine; the hair behind his neck stood up but he didn't ran away and even fought back when Alexander punched him right on the face.

- Alexander! –Hephaistion exclaimed, running after him. He wasn't going to watch while the blond attacked his friend, like a lady in distress while her suitors fought for her love.

The King and the Roman rolled over the floor kicking, biting and punching each other, until the General managed to restrain Alexander.

- I'll KILL YOU! –shouted the King beyond fury, trying to release himself from Hephaistion's powerful grip.

- No you will not! –shouted the General.

- Do you think I am afraid of you? –asked Scipio in a defying tone that his friend didn't know him, wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand—You are behaving like an animal not like a King, letting your emotions to control you.

- I can't care less about what you think –said Alexander through clenched teeth.

- And for what everybody thinks, only your opinion counts –said the Roman—Why are you so angry? Because I touched your lover? Can't you see that you are the reason why Hephaistion slept with me?

The King growled showing his teeth and for a moment the General was sure he wasn't going to be able to hold him for much longer.

- Leave! –said Hephaistion to Scipio, but the Roman wasn't very convinced. Leave? He wasn't going to run away like a coward, not even if his common sense was telling him other wise.

- I won't leave you alone with him –he said gallantry but Hephaistion was losing his patience.

- Leave! –shouted the General and his friend saw in his dark gray eyes that he should do as was told.

Hephaistion waited until the door was closed to release the King. What now? He had no idea but this wasn't going to be pretty, that was for sure.

- What the hell were you doing defending your lover? –asked Alexander, facing him. A less brave man would have cried watching those unmerciful uneven eyes, but the General didn't even flinch.

- Publius is not my lover, he is my friend –he answered as calm as he could in those circumstances.

- You slept with him! How should I call him then if not your lover? Answer me! –by the King's tone of voice one would have thought that Hephaistion had committed an unspeakable crime, and that ended with what was left of the General's patience.

- Yes! I slept with him, so what? You bedded the royal concubines, my brother, Barsine, and who knows whom else, why can't I do the same? Because you are the King? –Alexander took him by the arms with too much force, marking his skin.

- I told you…I asked you never to give what was mine to another man, and you betrayed me! You didn't let me touch you since we arrived to Persepolis but you fucked your bloody friend –the King was so angry that his voice trembled.

- I didn't let you touch me? You tried to force me to have sex with you after humiliating me and my son –Hephaistion reminded the blond, moving away from him.

- I can't believe you are still mad at me for that stupidity with Achilles –Alexander shook his head in disbelief—You betrayed me having sex with the Roman but I'm the bad guy, it doesn't matter to you all the problems I have here?

- Are you listening to yourself? Publius is right you don't listen to what others have to say –said the General, raising his voice—Everything has to be about you.

- Well then, if Publius is so wise and so considerate why don't you pack your things and go with him –the King pointed at the door.

Hephaistion laughed without humor.

- Really? You want me to go to Rome? You are a child, why don't you really tell me what you want? –he challenged the King.

- What do you care for what I want? –said Alexander in a nasty tone—If you cared for me you wouldn't have spread your legs like a whore for the Roman.

What happened next happened too fast. Hephaistion punched the King so hard that Alexander thought he might have broken his jaw and before they knew it they were fighting as if they hated each other, biting, punching and kicking with vicious force. All their anger, frustration, sadness, guilt…everything! Found a way out in that moment, while they attacked each other as if they wanted to kill the other, crashing against the walls, the furniture until they fell to the floor.

_I know what you are thinking, we might have behaved like kids…or savages but trust me when I say that was the only way in which we could solve our problems. After fighting for what appeared to be hours we felt much better…_

Hephaistion was astride Alexander, holding his wrists with force over his head against the floor, with one eye half closed after the King had punched him making him see stars. Both were patting, sweating and bleeding…and so close, so close. The General could feel Alexander's hot body under him, breathing quickly, his chest going up and down. All his previous fury was disappearing; his surroundings appeared to melt until only them remain.

The sound of the King's breathing echoing in his ears was amplify several times, his blushed face was the only thing he could see, and his parted lips looked so inviting… Before Hephaistion knew he was kissing the blond. He didn't understand what was happening, he simply released Alexander to run the palms of his hands up and down his chest, wanting to touch him all at the same time, tearing apart what was left of his cloths.

Alexander didn't stop to ask why was he doing this he just answered the kiss, hungrily, devouring his beloved's lips taking his thighs, rubbing his thumbs against that creamy skin he had missed so much. The General rocked his hips making the King moaned inside his mouth and that sent electricity running through his body, he needed to feel Alexander, and he needed it now. He lifted the blond's cloths almost frantically, he wasn't thinking just following his impulses; he needed that badly. Hephaistion stopped kissing him and a little dizzy Alexander saw through narrowed eyes how that beautiful creature impaled himself.

The King ached and moaned with all his forces, the heat running through his body was intoxicating and he thought he would go crazy feeling his beloved riding him, without care, without delicacy, Hephaistion just wanted to feel and moved his hips like a possessed. Only then the General understood how much he had missed Alexander, this had little to do with lust and much to do with love, he loved the King and needed him but, in those moments with so many different emotions in his heart, didn't find other way to show it than this, the most simple and primitive way, the first thing it came to his mind and the one his whole body was screaming to have.

It took them a while to feel satiated and after that, the General rested lying on Alexander, his head against his chest hearing his heartbeat, his long legs resting languidly at each side of the King. For long moments they heard only their panting, still a little confused after what had happened, not knowing if all this was a dream…It had to be because everything was so unreal.

For Alexander the cold floor against his back and the hot body of his beloved over him was almost an illusion, how many nights alone in the Great King's bedroom had he dreamed about Hephaistion? Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. He knew his General was with him was because Hephaistion had chosen him, he loved him, and he shouldn't have forgotten that…

_Hephaistion is Hephaistion_ –thought the King.

- I'm sorry –both said at the same time when they caught their breath. They fell silent and Hephaistion laughed softly.

- You first –said the General, kissing his chest.

- No, no, I would hate to interrupt you.

- But you are the King, I insist sire that you talk first –he heard Alexander sighing.

- I might have been wrong in the way I treated you and I apologize for that –said the King; it wasn't a very good apology but Hephaistion knew him well enough to know that this was all he could get for the stubborn and proud blond.

- I made mistakes too, I'm sorry –they fell silent again. This was a very strange conversation but neither knew what to say and neither wanted to start fighting again, and still, there were so many things they had to talk about.

- I talked to Aki –said Alexander, his eyes on the ceiling.

- I know, he told me…—the General took a deep breath—I shouldn't have intervened between you two. He will be King one day and I can't protect him always.

- He is fine. He didn't do anything I wouldn't have done in his place.

_True enough_ –thought the General.

Silence again.

- I didn't mean to force you to have sex with me, I just didn't expect you were going to react like that –he made a pause— What I mean is that you and I have had rough sex before…You just raped me a moment ago –joked Alexander making his beloved laugh—Maybe I was a fool, but…It won't happen again.

- Thank you.

Eventually they would reach the subject that had started this fight in the first place and Hephaistion wasn't sure of what was he going to say.

- Your Roman friend –there! Finally the hardest part—Is it true that you slept with him? –the King needed to hear this again, now that they both were calm; his voice was emotionless but that wasn't reassuring, now the General didn't know what to expect.

- Yes.

- Why?

- I was angry –said Hephaistion with all honesty, looking at the wall through the thin locks of his hair, his cheek against the fabric of the King's cloths—That was the day you ordered me to supervise the relocation of the treasury…

- Then, you are saying it's my fault.

- No, I never said that –the General took a moment to arrange his thoughts—I like Scipio –he felt Alexander's body tense beneath him, he was making a great effort to stay calm, that was sure, but Hephaistion appreciated this, the fact that the King cared enough for him to listen until the end—But I don't love him, he is my friend. That night I was angry and he was there…It just happened.

- He means something to you –the blond wasn't asking.

- Of course he does, and that's why this situation is so difficult.

Now the King was lost.

- Difficult how?

- He is my friend, he feels something for me and I just used him because I was angry with you –said Hephaistion, brushing his hair behind his ear. This was new, until now Alexander hadn't thought about the Roman's feelings, but that wasn't a surprise, after all he didn't give a damn about Scipio.

- I don't get it, Phai –the King sighed, rubbing his eyes—If this was so difficult for you, why were you going to sleep with him again?

_Good question, why?_ –thought Hephaistion, feeling that he would die from embarrassment at any moment. To talk to Alexander about Scipio was more difficult than facing the Persian army, that was for sure.

- I used Publius, and I thought…He deserves better and I wanted to give him something he wants –the General felt his face burning. He felt silly saying this aloud.

- Phai, Scipio is not a child and doesn't deserve your pity; I'm sure he didn't mind that you "used" him –said the King angry, but not with Hephaistion, he was angry with himself for pushing his beloved into this situation, angry with Scipio from being there in the wrong moment and at the wrong time, and again angry with the Roman for making Hephaistion feel guilty. He had part of the blame for letting things come this far, yes, he understood this, but the damn Scipio was also guilty.

- I don't know…maybe he doesn't mind but…—what could he possibly say now? Oh! He had never felt so bad before, he lifted his head to face the King—I'm sorry, you are right I betrayed you and once you said that the only thing you would never forgive me was if I betrayed you and…

- Stop Phai –Alexander sat and Hephaistion moved to sit at his side, looking at him expectantly—Look…I'm tired of being angry and sick of being arguing with you –he held his gaze—I do many stupid things when I'm angry and you always forgive me, so why shouldn't I do the same this time? –that made the General smile—But I'm not happy.

- Neither I am, you bedded the royal concubines –said Hephaistion, but the reproach was lost behind his smile, he had heard from Xsayarsa what kind of girls the King had picked and couldn't be more amused.

- That was also a mistake –he said slowly.

- Why? Weren't they good? Yarsa told me that some of them are really skilful –now the General was teasing him.

- And Scipio? Was he good? –the General shook his index finger in front of him.

- I asked first.

- You really want to know? –Alexander couldn't believe that.

- Mm –the General pretended to consider the matter for a moment, his finger resting against his cheek—I guess no, besides I already have a good idea of what happened –he added mysteriously.

- How do you know? –the King was intrigued—Your eunuch told you, didn't he?

- Of course he told me, he said that the concubines were really…_em_…disappointed with you –said his beloved laughing—Apparently you weren't very delicate with them.

- I didn't mistreat them –Alexander frowned—I would never mistreat a woman.

- I never said that –Hephaistion kissed his cheek—Alex, you aren't a delicate person or a skilful lover, the only lover you have had in your life is I, and I'm not a woman. You never have been interested in learning about these things…like Kleitos for example.

- How do you know how good is Kleitos in bed? –the King raised an eyebrow.

- My sister.

- She tells you about her sex life? –Alexander was a little scandalized; women didn't talk about their sex life with their brothers.

- Not exactly, she mentions things, small things, that let me know this is the principal reason of why she is attracted to him –explained the General.

- Poor Leon –said the King gravely. He looked at his hands for a moment and then lifted his head—So, you are not angry because I bedded the concubines?

- I was angry at first, now…I guess is like you said, I'm tired of being angry.

Silence again.

- You never told me about Scipio, how was it? –the General thought for a moment if it was a good idea to tell him what had happened. He didn't like the idea of discussing that night with the King, but…

- It was horrible –said Hephaistion at last, it would be better for the blond's ego and to make him feel better, and maybe after hearing this they both could leave the whole business behind—We don't know each other that way so we didn't know what the other likes –that made Alexander smile at last. Yes, he was feeling much better now.

_The next awkward thing was to deal with Publius. Even if Alexander wasn't angry anymore he wasn't in the mood to see my friend, but I have to admit that he was gracious enough as to not try to keep me from seeing him, he knew better. And Publius was mature enough to not make a fuss after what had happened that night._

- So, his majesty is not going to behead me and you are no longer angry with each other –said Scipio next day, he had a very black and swollen eye but, all in all, he did not look too bad for someone who had almost been beaten to death—This is much better than I had expected, last night I was sure I was a dead man.

- You almost were but still, I wouldn't advice to show your face in front Alexander –said the General.

- Don't worry about that, I'm not going to be around for long –said the Roman, walking with him through the garden.

- When are you leaving?

- In a couple of days.

- So soon? I thought that after a long trip like this you would be here for at least a month –said Hephaistion disappointed.

- We can't waste time Hephaistion, we need to get back to Rome –Scipio smiled—Besides, I don't think your King would want to have me around for a month.

- Hephaistion! Hephaistion! –Kyros came running, for the look on his face it was important.

- Easy, Kyros, what happened?

- The King is requesting your presence at the palace entrance, he said a visitor has just arrived –explained the Theban without breath.

- I'll leave you then –said the Roman.

- I'll see you later –Scipio nodded and left him.

**XXX**

When Hephaistion arrived to the entrance he found his whole family, including Berenike and baby Demetrios; Amyntas and Sophia were with Leonnatos and as far as the General knew, his friend didn't let his sister to see the children. It pained him to see his sister in that situation but he was also aware that this was Berenike's fault.

- What's going on? –asked Hephaistion and his uncle shrugged.

- I was hopping you could tell me –said uncle Althaimenes—The King summoned us here but didn't say why.

_What's Alexander planning?_ –thought Hephaistion intrigued, looking at the equally confused expressions around him.

- Aki, do you know something? –asked Lysanias, tired of being waiting with his arms crossed behind his head, but the boy shook his head.

- Dad didn't say anything, just that I have to come here –the Prince explained.

Then the King appeared, the General walked to him with all the intentions of asking what was all this, when he saw that he was accompanied by a woman, a tall, slender woman he knew very well, followed by another familiar face.

- Mom? –exclaimed Hephaistion without believing his eyes.

Antigone, now with 46 years but as beautiful as ever, smiled at them and before she could say a word Berenike ran to embrace her followed by an extremely excited Achilles and a close to tears Lysanias.

- But…? –the General turned to see the King looking as the personification of confusion, but Alexander just smiled immensely happy to see that expression on his beloved's face.

- Easy boys, you are going to suffocate your mother –said Cadie, fighting back the tears with a big smile on her face.

- What's mom doing here? –asked Hephaistion unable to come out of his shock.

- I invited her –explained Alexander, very proud of his idea of bringing Antigone to Persepolis—I was expecting her weeks ago at Susa, but she was delayed at Tyre.

- Oh dear father Zeus! You are so big Aki –said Antigone, crying and fondly brushing her grandson's hair.

- I'm 7 now, nanny –said the boy proudly.

- Yes, I know honey –Nikandros gave her mother a handkerchief and when she raised her head she saw Hephaistion directly.

Of all her children the only one she hadn't saw in 4 years was Hephaistion. Lysanias had 3 years here, and Berenike and Nikandros had gone to visit her when their father had died a year ago. Antigone smiled, her eyes shinning in excitement and emotion, and thick tears ran down her cheeks; she walked to her son and embraced him with all her forces. She had so many things to say to Hephaistion but she couldn't talk, just sobbed against his chest.

The General had to clear his throat several times, he didn't want to cry, and embraced his mother thinking how much he had missed her.

**XXX**

- Why you didn't tell us you were coming? –asked Nikandros, once the family was sitting at the garden.

- King Alexander asked me to keep it a secret, it was a surprise for all of you –said Antigone; she couldn't stop smiling.

Hephaistion shook his head. So, this was Alexander's master plan to solve their problem of Achilles' lack of a mother, he had to admit it had been clever.

- For how long are you are staying with us? –asked uncle Althaimenes, he too was very happy to see again his sister-in-law.

- Five months, I coming back as soon as you leave the city.

- Five months? I thought you were staying –said a very disappointed Lysanias and Nikandros hit his head.

- You are a moron, midget –he scolded him—We can't take mom to chase Darius.

Cadie laughed.

- I can't believe you haven't changed a bit, Nick –she said—How old are you now? 31? And you still behave like a teenager.

- Admit it Cadie, you love me in just the way I am –said the _lochagos_.

- If I were you I wouldn't be so sure –answered Cadie, teasing him.

Hephaistion laughed, it had been so long since the last time they were together like this, it was a happy occasion but also a sad one, a clear reminder that his father and grandfather Demetrios were missing, they would never again be together as they used to be back at Pella.

_But this is how life is_ –he thought. His father and grandfather were dead but here were baby Demetrios and Achilles, 2 new lives. He turned and then found his mother looking at him.

- I can't believe how much you have grown, Phai –said Antigone—You are a very handsome man.

- Mom…—said the General embarrassed.

- No, no, you have always been handsome, but now you are gorgeous –his mother squeezed his arm fondly.

- Mom, you haven't met your new grandson –said Berenike happily, walking to her with baby Demetrios in her arms.

- Ow! I was just wondering who this beautiful baby was, for a moment I thought he was yours Nick –said Antigone, carrying baby Demetrios with expert care. Nikandros looked at her as if he had sucked a lemon.

- But he is the living imagine of Leonnatos –said Cadie, standing at her side to look at the baby—What's his name?

- Demetrios –said the proud mother and Antigone and Cadie nodded their silent agreement.

- Iokaste is going to be so happy –Antigone lifted her head and surveyed the room—Where are Amyntas and Sophia?

As if they had rehearsed they all turned to look at Berenike at the same time.

- You didn't tell her? –exclaimed Nikandros in shock.

- I…_em_…I was going to –said his sister nervously and cousin Demetrios ran a hand through his face.

- Eni, you said you were going to write to mom –said Nikandros, standing up, now he was furious.

- And I was going to, but I didn't have time –she tried to excuse herself, twisting her hands.

Antigone blinked confused, looking at her children without understanding one word.

- Tell me what?

Hephaistion sighed, why everything about Berenike had to be so complicated?

- You have to tell your mother, it's your responsibility –said uncle Althaimenes dead serious. He had had enough of this and wasn't going to be the one to bring the bad news to his sister-in-law.

- You are scaring me, what happened? The kids are ill? –asked Antigone concerned.

- They are fine, mom –said Hephaistion—They are with Leonnatos.

- Then, what's the problem? –asked Cadie, suspecting that something really bad had happened.

Berenike took a deep breath.

- Leonnatos divorced me.

Cadie looked at her as if she didn't know her.

- Why? –asked Antigone, as if this were a mistake—Leonnatos is such a good man, what happened?

- I…_er_…I…

Hephaistion stood up.

- I think you should talk alone –said the General, and everyone obeyed at once leaving the women.

**XXX**

Antigone and Berenike talked for hours, and by the time they came out Berenike had finally stopped crying but her mother looked as if someone had died.

- I know this must sound selfish but I wanted to strangle your sister when you told me she attacked your mother with all her problems –said Alexander that night, lying on his magnificent bed with Hephaistion at his side—I invited your mother so she can spend time with Aki, not to fix your sister's life.

The General laughed without noise.

- It was inevitable –he kissed the King's shoulder—But she is staying here for months, she will have time for everything you'll see…Alex?

- Mm?

- What did your mother say when she heard that my mother was coming?

- Why do you want to ruin this moment? –asked the King making him laugh again.

- Was it that bad?

- Worst.

- Don't tell me she wanted to come –said Hephaistion.

- No –Alexander turned to rest on his side and held his gaze—She doesn't, but she doesn't like the idea that I'm treating your family with special considerations.

- I can imagine –the King closed the distance between them and kissed him, slowly, savoring his lips.

- I missed you –whispered Alexander against his tender skin.

- Me too –Hephaistion rested his leg on the King's hip and moaned softly when he felt his fingers caressing the skin behind his ear. It was Alexander's way to demonstrate that he did know what his beloved liked…not like Scipio.

- Don't you ever do that again –asked Alexander— Being away from me.

- You know, we should stop making promises –said the General, outlining his lips with his fingers—You know I love only you, can't that be enough?

The King kissed him and took him by the thigh, pulling him closer and rubbing the creamy skin with his thumb. Hephaistion buried his fingers in his blond hair, enjoying immensely his kisses, his whole body relaxing under his touch. He had been a fool thinking that he could live away from him and only now he understood it, this was not about pride or doing what people say was right, this was about love. He loved Alexander and would always be with him.

* * *

**A/N**: Pretty please! Don't forget my review and thanks again for reading; see you next week! ^^


	151. Persepolis Pt VI

**Hello everyone!**

150 chapters! Can you believe it? Because I can't ^_^ As always I don't know how to thank you all (including the silent readers and all the people who marked this story to their alerts and favorites) THANK YOU! (¡Muchas Gracias!)

**Hola Anita**: Thank you (blush) I'm very glad that you like the boys' reconciliation because I had a hard time thinking how to solve their problems :) Ow! I will miss Scipio, I have a lot of fun with him, but you'll see what's going to happen. About the difference between Hephaistion and his vampire self: vampires don't have moral values, even less after more than 2 thousand years; mortal restrictions and social conventions don't apply to them because they are immortal, and usually social and moral values change from time to time. This is why Hephaistion as a vampire is a little slut, in a way you can say he has no boundaries.

**Dear Xmwmx: **Thank you so much for your honesty ^_^ Really, this means a lot to me; I make lots of mistakes so its always great to know what the readers think. I see your point about the excess of historical info, I'll try to do something about this BUT I want to explain to you why I do this: I LOVE historical novels with lots of details and info because I love to learn new things, the best example is my favorite series Masters of Rome by Colleen McCullough, this woman even wrote entire meetings of the Senate, and you know what? It's AWESOME! Because she is very funny and witty, and the way in which she describes even boring things are great. But I can't write like McCullough so I'll be more careful. Now, why it seems to be less info in the first chapters? Because now there are more things happening in Hephaistion's life, just the Persians alone need a lot of explanations to fully understand them and I want the readers to understand what was happening at that time. The battle scenes, well, I LOVE battle scenes =^^= and epic moments, my little caprice. Now, I have to disagree with you here, 2 chapters for the battle of Gaugamela would be an insult to that battle, Posteguillo wrote 60 pages of the battle of Zama between Scipio and Hannibal in his book the Cursed Legions and I can't agree more with him; those were important battles and I think they must be treated like that: masterpieces of the men who create the winning strategy. But you have my word that I'll be more careful choosing my info ;) The vampire chapters. I have a confession to make here, I never thought this story would be so long so, at some point, I ran out of vampire chapters XD It's more and more difficult for me to think about what to write in a vampire chapter because I have everything ready to bring Alexander back to life…but its too soon. That was my mistake. Again a million thanks for your honesty, trust me, I never get mad for things like this ^_^ Huuugs.

**Hi Phaisty**: Hahahaha! THANK YOU! =^^= As I said it was very difficult to think in a way to solve the boys' problems so I'm extremely happy knowing that you like it. You are far too kind, thanks, I have lots of fun with the last chapter many things happened but at the end everything was fine. Mm, let me think of something and yes, maybe they can have rough sex soon ;) Ow! I'm so happy that you like Phai's surprise, I thought a lot about bringing Antigone to Persepolis, so it's great to know you like it too. Oh yes, the famous letter of Queen Olympias, I'm waiting before writing that, but I will ^^

**CHAPTER 140**

If Antigone thought for a moment that she was coming to Persepolis to rest and have a holiday, she was terrible mistaken, from the moment she set foot in the place she had a very busy schedule. Even if Alexander had invited her to take care of Achilles it was inevitable, just as Hephaistion had pointed out, to keep her away from Berenike and her myriad of problems, after all she was her only daughter and Antigone had always been a little overprotective with her. No one understood better how difficult was the life of a woman at those times than Amyntor's wife.

It was clear for everyone that, what Berenike needed more than anything, was her mother; even if her brothers, uncle and cousin cared about her she needed the love and guidance that only a mother could give, besides they all were too busy to be take proper care of her.

It was Antigone the one who talked to Leonnatos and convinced him to let her daughter see her children again. It wasn't as difficult as everyone thought, first because Leonnatos appreciated Antigone, and respected her as if she were his own mother, and the second and most important reason, because his children were truly sad without their mother. Even if Leonnatos was mad at his ex wife he wasn't a heartless son of a bad mother and he truly cared for his children, and Berenike, with all her defects, was a good mother.

Everybody was happy to have Amyntas and Sophia back, and Berenike looked as if all her wishes had come true in the same moment her children walked through the door of her house; it was one of the happiest days of her life.

Another one who couldn't be happier with Antigone's presence at Persepolis was Achilles. Alexander had made the right decision inviting Hephaistion's mother, she was exactly what his little Prince needed and the boy looked so happy that this was enough to make the King forget about what had happened just days ago with Scipio. They were right, what the boy needed was a mother, no matter how much the King and the General loved him he needed someone like his grandmother at his side.

But, sadly, even with all this good news, Antigone's presence wasn't a bless for everyone…

- Mom hates Kleitos –said Nikandros to Hephaistion. That day the King had decided to go hunting taking with him his friends, officers and the Persians who had accompanied him from Babylon and Susa; even Achilles was allowed to go with them for his utterly delight.

- Don't be absurd, mom doesn't hate anyone, she is too kind for that –said the General, mounted on a magnificent gray horse, the latest gift of the King, who had insisted that his beloved should have a horse worthy of the Great King's beloved…That is _another_ horse. This time Hephaistion had accepted without arguing, after all that had happened between them he understood that Alexander wanted to pamper him and that it was a bad idea to reject the gift.

- Maybe, but she doesn't like him –the _lochagos_ insisted, watching his brother's new mount with obvious envy. It was at times like this that Hephaistion thought that, if his brother were Alexander's lover, the King would be a very poor man by now.

- Why not? Has Kleitos mistreated her or something? –now Hephaistion was concerned. His mother was staying at the palace, close to the Prince's chambers, but she also spent a lot of time at the _hipparch's_ house with her daughter, and if Kleitos had done as much as to give a nasty look to his mother, he would beat him until the _hipparch_ were beyond recognition.

- On the contrary, he tries really hard to please her –Nikandros chuckled—I have to admit that mom is really polite with him but she told me yesterday that, even if Kleitos treats her so kindly, she doesn't like him because –he counted with his fingers— One: he and mom are almost the same age, two: he is too vulgar for mom's tastes and three: his reputation of heavy drinking and whoremonger precedes him.

- I see your point now –the General nodded.

- But all in all, mom is happy to be here –his brother continued, stretching his arms at the front—She is cooking for all of us tonight, she even invited your lover –he added with a big childish smile, the sole though of his mother's cooking was enough to make him feel as a 5 years old boy again.

- She shouldn't be cooking –said Hephaistion gravely— Alexander didn't invite her to work.

His brother laughed so hard that he draw the attention of the nearby servants, who looked at him with expressions that said 'crazy barbarian' but too scared of the Macedonians to say something.

- You hypocrite! Just admit that you are dying to taste her cooking again –that made the General laugh, his brother got him— Did you know that mom invited your Roman friend to dine with us? –the _lochagos_ had to suppress a smile when he saw Hephaistion's big round eyes.

- And why didn't you stop her? –this was a disaster of cataclysmic proportions, it was as if Nikandros were witnessing an accident he could help to avoid but prefer to sit with a popcorn bowl, watch and do nothing.

- And miss all the fun? Honestly Phai, I thought you knew me better than this –said Nikandros with an evil grin—I can't wait to see how they kill each other.

Hephaistion was at one step of killing his older brother, he was sure his mother would understand that his firstborn couldn't live after such an outrageous thing, but before he could even open his mouth…

- General! –one of the pages came running to where the brothers were talking—Sir, the King requests your presence at your early convenience.

- I'll be right there –said the General, still looking at his brother as if he wanted to see Nikandros drop dead in that moment. The page nodded and ran back.

- Oww! He can't live without you –Nikandros teased him. Hephaistion tried to punch him but he moved away laughing—You should better get going before 'Alex' gets impatience.

- Cadie is right Nick –he took the reins of his horse— You behave like a teenager.

- I prefer that than a lovesick schoolboy.

- Maybe I am a lovesick schoolboy, but I have a better horse than you –the General smiled and his brother showed him his middle finger.

He found Alexander talking to Mazaeus' sons, the few Persians who truly recognized him as the Great King. Achilles was with them, mounted on Pegasus at the King's side with a very serious expression on his face, behaving like a grown up. Hephaistion could see that lately, instead of using an interpreter, the King relied more and more on Achilles, one because he trusted him and two because it was a good idea to include his heir in his meetings, which made Hephaistion very proud of his boy. This day, and for the dislike of more than one Macedonian, Alexander was dressed in Persian fashion, no matter how magnificent were his cloths or how spectacular the embroidery, colors and jewels, many of his officers looked at him with clearly disapproving frowns, but said nothing.

_For now_ –thought the General—_But for how long would they be silent?_

Hephaistion couldn't care less how Alexander chose to dress, but still it was strange for the General to see him wearing pants…Not that this meant he didn't look very handsome, a thought that made Hephaistion smiled like a happy fool.

_Maybe Nick is right and I behave like a lovesick schoolboy_ –he shook his head.

When the King saw his beloved he excused himself, dismounted and walked to him leaving his horse with a servant. He smiled, such a beautiful, happy and contagious smile, that Hephaistion couldn't avoid returning it; it had been months since the last time he saw his lover smiling like that, or maybe years, he used to do it a lot when they were younger, when life was simpler for them.

Alexander reached him and pulled his earlobe playfully, walking at his side looking for a more private place, leaving behind the bustle of his hunting party, the fragments of conversations and the dog's barking. This time Peritas didn't come, he was an old dog and the King let him rest, the same as he did with Boukephalos, even if he was his favorite horse, he could no longer mount him as often as before.

- So? –asked the General, cocking his head.

- So?

- Why did you call me? –Hephaistion stopped under a tree, far from the curious eyes of the rest of the men. The shades of the leaves over his face gave him a mysterious appearance making his eyes look darker; it never ceased to amaze Alexander how the color of his beloved's eyes changed depending on the light, at night they looked almost purple while under the sun they looked like silver.

- Do I need a reason? I just wanted to see you –the King's words made him laugh without noise.

- You have been very loving lately –purred Hephaistion, biting his lower lip, lowering his head but not his eyes and making Alexander feel a stab of pleasure. The King closed the distance between them and whispered in his ear why he had really called him with such urgency—Here? –the General was amused.

- Why not?

- And…what if someone finds us? –his beloved dragged the words, playing, teasing him, but he couldn't possible care less; as long as the King was concerned the General could do whatever he liked with him as long as he could keep drinking in the beauty of his face.

- What if? I'm the Great King and everything you see is mine –said Alexander, lifting his head arrogantly.

- Are you trying to impress me, sire?

- It depends, is it working? –he was so closed to his beloved that each word hit the General's lips, making 2 rebel gold-bronze locks dance before his dark gray eyes.

- Maybe…—Hephaistion took his hand and pulled him, looking for a more private place.

**XXX**

- Dad, can I ask for something? –asked Achilles on their way back to the palace, riding at his side. Hephaistion wasn't with them he was still talking to Nikandros, probably trying to convince him to convince their mother that having Scipio and Alexander together in the same room wasn't a good idea…unless she was trying to unleash Armageddon.

- Of course you can son, what do you want? –the King smiled at him, he hardly could be in a better mood after what he and Hephaistion had done over a flowerbed hiding behind the bushes—Another concubine? –that made the boy laugh.

- No, I was wondering, can I have a personal guard?

- You are the crown Prince Aki, you can have all the guards you like –said Alexander—Do you want me to choose one for you?

The boy shook his head.

- I have one in mind –he answered immediately— He is a _pezetairos_.

- And where did you meet a _pezetairos_? –asked the King with curiosity.

- The _taxiarch_ Meleager assigned him to me the last time I went to the city –the Prince explained.

- And does this _pezetairos_ have a name?

- Yes, his name is…

- Alexander! –Ptolemy arrived, pulling the reins of his horse to stop at the King's side. He looked good, extremely good, life at Persepolis suited him more than it should be healthy because he was starting to gain weight, as Perdikkas had pointed out several times in the most colorful ways he could think of, even if Thais insisted that he wasn't fat, just a little plump… a little—Are you still planning to go to Pasargadae?

- Yes, I'm leaving in a couple of days.

- Do you think its wise? We should be chasing Darius –said the commander. He couldn't understand why, the same man that had made them all march in such a hurry to reach the Persian cities was now losing so much time here technically doing nothing.

- We'll chase Darius in its due time –and that was all that Ptolemy got as an answer.

When they arrived at the palace Hephaistion's stomach was growling so hard that Perdikkas and Leonnatos had joked saying that he had swallowed a lion, the General blamed his brother and all that conversation about his mother's food…Mmm, his mother's bread and his chicken with her famous secret ingredient…He shook his head, it was of no use to be thinking of that. He dismounted, still fighting thoughts about food and honey wine, when he raised his head and found a very pale Kyros waiting for them at the entrance, among the servants ready to collect the King's and his friends' prizes after that morning hunting. The General felt a knot in his stomach, he knew that face and it could only mean that something really bad had happened.

- Kyros, what's wrong? –Hephaistion approached him and his servant shook his head.

- He is dead –said the Theban scaring the General.

- Who's dead? –he felt his throat suddenly dry, thinking of a myriad of answers for that question.

- Peritas –maybe someone else would have reprehend Kyros for scaring him like that with the news of the dog's demise, but not Hephaistion, he truly looked as if a member of his own family had died. He had known the dog for years, Alexander had found him on the streets when they were 15 years old, which meant Peritas was almost 13 years old.

- Are you sure? –asked the General concerned.

The Theban moved his head up and down, twisting his hands in front of him.

- I went to feed him this morning –Kyros explained—And found him sleeping, or at least I thought he was sleeping, next to the King's bed, but when I approached him I noticed that something was amiss, and, well, he was dead.

- Who's dead? –asked a very happy Alexander walking to where they were, standing at the marble stairs. He saw his beloved expression of utterly misery and one thought came immediately to his mind—Scipio is dead? –he asked happier than he had intended.

Hephaistion frowned, and would have scolded him if he weren't in such a shock.

- No, Publius is perfectly fine thank you –now the King looked disappointed—It's…Em, maybe you should sit down.

Alexander raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

- Phai, I always receive news standing, all of them, good and bad, so tell me, who is dead? –said blond, sure of every word.

- Fine –Hephaistion ran a hand through his hair and puffed out. There was no easy way to say so he chose to be direct—Peritas is dead –the King looked like a helpless puppy lowering his ears, his uneven eyes big and crystalline.

- I need to sit down –he said with a ghost of voice, sitting on one of the steps leading to the entrance—How…how…?

- He died in his sleep, Kyros found him this morning –explained his beloved, sitting at his side and taking his hand. He knew how much the King loved his dog, it was like that time when Mr. Hermes had died; they weren't only pets they were also their trusted friends who were always at their side seeking nothing more than their love.

Alexander was silent for a long moment, he felt so many things at the same time that he was stunned, everything was so unreal, how could his dog be dead? They had been together for so long, Peritas even followed him when he crossed to Asia…How was that he was dead? He didn't trust his voice and had to clear his throat several times before speaking again.

- But…he was fine yesterday, he was…so happy, moving his tail and… –in those moments he looked like a child, not like the man who had crushed armies and made the Great King run away.

The General squeezed his hand fondly, resting his forehead against the King's shoulder.

- He was an old dog, Alex –he said softly, while his lover fought back tears, clenching his jaw.

They heard steps approaching but neither turned.

- What happened? –asked a very intrigued Achilles, looking at his father and then at his uncle. They looked as if Antigone, or another family member, had died.

- Peritas died –answered Hephaistion lifting his head. The Prince looked as bad as the King, he ran to embrace his uncle, and that was too much for Alexander; he and Achilles cried together for the King's retinue utterly confusion.

**XXX**

More than one was absolutely puzzled by the King's reaction. He was devastated as if his own mother had died; even if Hephaistion had his doubts about Alexander's grief in case of Queen Olympias' demised, after all she was always causing problems and complicating her son's life. The King spent that day, literally, prostrated in grief inside his bedroom and didn't want to see anybody…except for Hephaistion. Antigone thought it would be better to postpone her dinner, she too understood too well his grief after Mr. Hermes' dead, so that night they all attended to Peritas' funeral, because the dog had a funeral, after all he had been one of the most trusted friends of the King.

Nobody, not even Philotas, dared to open his mouth and say a thing against Peritas' funeral, not even when he heard that the dog would a have a proper ceremony: with a procession, his body washed and anointed with oil, and even a funeral oration. Kallistenes refused to write the oration, it was just a dog for the Gods' Sake!, but there was always someone eager to please the new Great King, so Peritas had a beautiful funeral oration. The ceremony lasted 3 days, and the King even announced that the next city he founded would be named after the late Peritas.

- All this because a dog died –Chrysaor complained, walking behind Achilles through the palace hallways.

- He was not just a dog, he was also part of the family –the boy reprehended him. Now the _pezetairos_ was officially his personal guard, or bodyguard, news that had made Chrysaor very happy, especially when he heard that he was going to make more money and would be staying at the palace.

- Whatever. The point is that the King's pet had a better funeral than my grandfather –said the _pezetairos_, his arms crossed behind his head.

- We loved Peritas.

- And we loved my grandfather, but we couldn't afford a fancy funeral. I suppose that the rich and famous don't see the world as we do –said Chrysaor smiling. He turned sideways and when he didn't recognize the hallway he frowned—Where are we going?

- My father wants to see me –Achilles' words stopped the _pezetairos_.

- What? –Chrysaor dropped his arms—We are going to see the King?

- Yes, is there a problem?

- No, no, no…it's just that this is very easy –the _pezetairos_kept walking.

- Did I tell you that my grandmother came to visit? –said a very happy Achilles, changing the subject.

- Queen Olympias? –as everybody else in Macedonia Chrysaor had heard many things of the King's mother, one more spectacular and scandalous than the last, and had a morbid curiosity to meet her.

- No, my other grandmother.

- Wait, wait, wait –said the _pezetairos_—You mean, your mother's mother? And speaking of which, who is your mother? I have been wondering that for a while now, I bet she is a Macedonian noble.

- Actually she was a Macedonian Princess, she is now Queen of Epirus –said Achilles, but it was as if he hadn't said a thing because Chrysaor had no idea who was Queen of Epirus.

They arrived at the King's study, the _pezetairos_ wasn't very sure of what he had to do so the Prince asked him to wait outside, the boy was going to knock when the door opened and Eumenes appeared with his usual face of 'don't mess with me'. The secretary stopped for a moment, lifted his head and saw the Prince as if trying to understand what was he and what was he doing there.

- I came to see my father –said Achilles.

- The King is not here –explained Eumenes, returning his attention to his notes.

- Where is he?

- Urgent meeting –and that was the only thing he explained before calling one of his clerks to explain a report about the grain supplies that didn't make much sense.

- Thank you –said the Prince politely, and turned. He knew Eumenes didn't like him, and he had a good idea that this was because of Hephaistion; he was still a child but not as naïve as before and he was starting to understand that his father had many enemies, people envious of his relationship with the King, and therefore they hated him too.

After thinking this carefully, Achilles had decided that the best way to deal with them was to be as polite as possible…at least for now, he didn't want to cause his father more problems.

**XXX**

Two days after the funeral Antigone asked for permission to use the kitchen and prepare her delayed dinner. Cadie, Berenike and Sophia were eager to help her, specially the 6 years old girl who was delighted to have his mother again and even happier to be there with her beloved grandmother.

- No Sophie, don't smash the vegetables –said Berenike, taking her daughter's hands—We are mixing them, not pulverizing them…see?

- Yes, mommy –Sophia nodded and when Berenike released the girl's hands, her daughter suddenly turned and embraced her with force, taking her aback for a moment—I missed you mommy, you are not going again, right?

Berenike had to blink several times, fighting back the tears. It was the simple plea, made with all innocence, of someone who loved her unconditionally and with all her heart, and that was that touched her so deeply that she couldn't find her voice for a while.

- No honey, I'm not going anywhere –she kissed her daughter's head and walked again to where Antigone was cutting the meat.

- Eni, I want to ask you something –said her mother, in her usual sweet and loving tone but Berenike could sense some gravity behind her words.

- What is it mom? –she cleaned a tear with the back of her hand.

- Are you happy? –it was a very simple question but for Berenike the answer was more complicated than a 'yes or no'.

- With my new life you mean?

- With everything, dear –said Antigone, cleaning her hands on her apron before checking the bread in the oven.

- Not much –said her daughter with all honesty—I was happy but I didn't realize how bless I was until I lost everything –she made a pause, staring at her hands as if they had the answers to all the mysteries of the universe— I made lots of mistakes and for a while I was very unhappy, especially when I couldn't see my children.

- And now?

Berenike puffed her cheeks out and took a moment to think.

- I'll get use to my new life –that wasn't the answer her mother was looking for, and she turned to look at her really concerned.

- You don't love your husband, sweetie?

- No –that was the truth, so why to lie?—I love Leon, but I'm aware that I was the one who screwed things up, and there is not point to cry now –she took a deep breath— The only thing I asked was to have my children with me, and now, thanks to you mom, I can go on with my life.

Antigone fell silent a moment, choosing her words carefully.

- Eni, I won't lie to you, I don't like Kleitos –that made Berenike smile, she knew that already—And I'm sure your father wouldn't be happy with this situation, but I don't blame you, the fault here is mine.

Berenike turned to look at her with eyes wide opened.

- You are joking!

- No Eni, I'm not –said her mother—I shouldn't have let you come here in the first place, you were…you are too young, and alone in a military camp… –she sighed—But I guess Nick is right and this could have been even worst.

- Mom, this is my fault, I made all the decisions here, bad decisions but they were mine –said Berenike, taking her hand to her heart.

- You are changing, Eni –said her mother impressed.

- For better or worst? –her daughter smiled.

- You are maturing and I glad to see that, I'm sure you'll be fine –said Antigone, patting her cheek fondly— But I'm not only worried for you honey, your brothers concerned me too.

- Why? –asked Berenike intrigued.

- Nick for example.

- You still want him to get married, don't you ma'am? –said Cadie, arriving with some cheese.

- Yes, but that's not what concerns me –said Antigone, taking a jar with milk to prepare her secret ingredient—He is falling in love with her Persian slave.

Both, Berenike and Cadie turned to look at her with 'shock' written across their faces.

- How, why…What? –exclaimed Berenike.

- You haven't noticed? –the surprised now was her mother—It's obvious Eni, but I think he hasn't realized that yet. He is falling in love with Vashti and that concerns me, she is a slave; I don't know what he is planning to do but I do hope he decides soon.

Cadie shook her head.

- I never thought Nick would fall for someone –she said—I thought he would get married, but not to actually fall in love.

- And that takes me to Phai –said Antigone, her eyes on her mixture—His problem has always been that he loves the King far too much.

- Why is that a problem, mom? –asked Berenike.

- He is making powerful enemies, sweetheart –said her mother—Queen Olympias hates him, for example, and now…Now the King has become an incredible powerful man and my boy would make even more dangerous enemies. And not only he, Aki too.

- And Lys? –asked Cadie—Does Lys also worries you?

- Not as much as before –Antigone admitted—He, like Eni, is maturing, and I also think he will be fine.

**XXX**

Even if Antigone didn't like Kleitos she invited him to her dinner, as Hephaistion had said she was too kind and too polite to do otherwise. She also invited Scipio because she had heard he was her son's friend and uncle Althamaines had said very good things about him, but of course she never imagined about the conflict between the Roman and their King.

- What's he doing here? –asked Alexander, through clenched teeth, watching how Scipio talked to Hephaistion's mother looking as the most charming man on the planet. Antigone didn't speak Greek but Althaimenes helped her with that.

- Mom invited him –explained the General.

- Why? –his beloved shrugged.

- She wanted to meet him, I suppose…Don't look at me like that and don't you dare to suggest that I have something to do with this –said Hephaistion, not angry, in fact, after his initial shock he had to admit that he was a little amused and curious to know what was going to happen.

- I thought you were going back to Rome last week –said Alexander when all of them were sitting on the couches, Antigone insisted in having a chair as all decent women, and frowned but said nothing when she noticed that Kleitos let his young and beautiful wife to recline.

- We couldn't leave, King Alexander, because you took all the transports and pack animals to relocate the treasury –Scipio smiled sweetly and the King clenched his jaw; only Hephaistion and Nikandros knew the truth behind these hostilities, the rest didn't pay any attention.

- Well, in that case I'll be more than happy to provide you and your fellow citizens with appropriate mounts so you can leave as soon as possible –Alexander forced a smile.

- That would be most gracious of you.

The General, sharing the couch with the King and sitting in the middle, thought that he could see sparks flying between the 2 of them, barely containing the hate they felt for each other behind that charade of politeness.

_I always knew this was a bad idea_ –he thought, shaking his head. His brother for his part couldn't be more amused.

- Scipio! –Nikandros, sitting with Vashti whom his mother had insisted in inviting, called him—I was wondering, do you have sisters?

- Nikandros! –Antigone scolded him when uncle Althaimenes translated the question. Lysanias laughed.

- As a matter of fact I have 2 –the Roman answered—Cornelia major and Cornelia minor.

- Both your sisters are named Cornelia? –asked Lysanias confused—Why?

- That's a Roman custom, women are named after their father's family name –Scipio explained—My family name is Cornelius, so my sisters and my daughters will be Cornelia, if the family name is Drusus then their women will be Drusilla, a Caecilus Metellus would have a Caecilia Metella, and a Julius would have a Julia.

- That's a little unfair –Berenike complained and Kleitos laughed.

- I wonder…What would you do if you have 5 daughters? All of them are named the same? –asked the _hipparch_ and Antigone frowned, in her opinion that was an uncalled remark and a little rude.

- Are you married Publius? –asked Hephaistion's mother, she had no idea that it was rude to called a Roman by his first name when you didn't know him well enough, but Scipio said nothing.

- Not yet, I will be as soon as I get back.

- Really? Then you mustn't keep your bride waiting and go as soon as possible –said Alexander, and now everyone noticed the sarcasm in his voice. Kleitos smiled, he had a good idea of why his King was behaving like this, after all he had a hunch that the Roman had abused of Alexander's hospitality bedding his lover.

- I'll do just that, but it would a shame to leave so soon after such a long trip, don't you think? –Alexander was going to answer that but then he saw Hephaistion's expression and closed his mouth.

During the dinner, the King deliberately spoke in Macedonian knowing that Antigone didn't speak Greek and that Scipio didn't speak Macedonian, but his plan backfired when he noticed that his beloved acted as the Roman's interpreter, sometimes leaning too close to him to whisper the words without interrupting the conversation.

- Mother-in-law your diner is delicious –said Kleitos in his booming voice.

- I'm glad you like it –Antigone smiled politely.

- I must agree in this with the _hipparch_ –said Scipio, after Hephaistion translated—The cooks of the Great King must be envious of your abilities.

This time Antigone smiled happily, she liked Scipio and that bothered the King.

- You are far too kind –said Hephaistion's mother—I'm sure your own mother must be an excellent cook.

- I'm afraid I don't remember, my mother died when I was still young –answered the Roman, gaining her sympathy immediately.

- I also like the dinner –said Alexander so quickly that his beloved laughed, he was like a child wanting to have the spot light.

- You honor me, sire –Hephaistion's mother bowed her head slightly.

- You don't have to call me like that, Antigone –said the King but his beloved's mother shook her head.

- It's not proper for me to call you by your name, sire.

- Your mother would be a perfect Roman matron –whispered Scipio—She is so different from your sister.

The General sighed.

- Yes, she is.

He took a moment to watch her mother and sister carefully. Both were beautiful women but Berenike was wild, adventurous and sensual, while Antigone was calm, prudent and virtuous. No doubt his mother didn't like Kleitos they couldn't be more different. The _hipparch_ treated his sister well, in fact he spoiled her buying everything she wanted and covering Berenike in jewels, one look at her dress that night and her necklace, earrings and bracelets was enough to notice, she looked more like Alexander's wife, a true Queen, something Antigone didn't approve, but again she said nothing.

His mother had always been a simple woman, and even if his brothers and he had given her beautiful jewels and dresses as gifts, she didn't wear them.

- I don't like your friend –said Alexander through clenched teeth.

- No? Really? –Hephaistion smiled and whispered in his ear—You know? I think I just have an idea of how can you 2 solve your problems?

- Oh, I know how, he just has to disappear –he gave the Roman a very nasty look but Scipio was too busy with his food to notice.

- I was thinking in other way –said the General mysteriously.

- What other way?

- You 2 should sleep together and let me watch –Alexander spat out the wine and began to cough catching the attention of the rest.

- What? –he exclaimed with drown voice.

- Oh, don't look at me like that –said his beloved with a playful smile—You like to imagine Nick and I together, I can also have my own fantasies.

The King tried to recover after that shock, that was really Hephaistion's fantasy? To watch him and the Roman together doing…? He felt sick just thinking about it, he needed water.

- Alexander, I heard you are going to Pasargadae –said uncle Althaimenes, when the blond had recovered.

- I was planning to go days ago but after what happened to Peritas… —the King fell silent for a moment—I'll go next week.

- What's at Pasargadae? –asked Kleitos, cleaning his plate with a piece of bread.

- Cyrus the Great' tomb –answered Alexander.

- The Great King Cyrus has an interesting story –said Achilles, happy to have an opportunity to take part in the grown ups conversation.

- Why is it interesting, sweetie? –asked Antigone with curiosity.

- Because his life was like an epic tale –said the Prince— You see, the Median King Astyages had a dream where he saw that his grandson would overthrow him, his grandson was Cyrus, and when he was born the King ordered to kill the baby, but the man who had to kill the baby lost nerve and left Cyrus at the care of a herdsman in the mountains and the herdsman raised him as his son. When Cyrus was 10 years old King Astyages heard of him and found out he was his grandson, and he decided to let him go back to his real parents. Time passed and, when Cyrus' father died, he became King of the Persians, and later he overthrown Astyages and became King of the Medes.

Hephaistion thought about this story for a moment, in a way it was just like Achilles' story. His mother had abandoned him with an old couple at a farm lost in Illyria and now he was a Prince, would he be a Great King one day too? A King like Cyrus?

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for writing Peritas' dead as a joke but I love dogs, just to think about my own dog's dead makes me cry so I can't write this in a dramatic way. I was planning to write that Chrysaor discovered who really was Hephaistion but at the end I couldn't think in a funny and interesting way to do it, so this will have to wait ;) Thanks again for giving this monstrous story a chance, and revieeeeeeeew!


	152. Persepolis Pt VII

**Hiii everyone!**

Thank you, thank you, and thank you! –Zophiel bows—You are all amazing, and I can't thank you enough for all your support :)

**Hello Anita**: Thank you! ^^ Believe me, I also asked myself the same question, how did I manage to reach this far? But then I think in all the wonderful reviews and PM of all of you and I get my answer :) Oh! Thank you, I'm sooo happy that you like the dinner, hahah, you'll see what will happen between Alex and Scipio ;) Funny that you mention that about Alexander coming back to life with the vampire Phai, my best friend is also eager to read that part, but I'm afraid that's the end of this story, so it will have to wait. You have my word that I'll give my best to finish it =^^=

**Hola Phaisty**: Thank youuuuu! I never thought this story would be this long, but now I'm starting to think I'm going to reach 300 chapters at this rate:P Think of it, 150 without Bagoas, and we still have many many adventures before us. You truly made my day when I received you review, thank you! ^_^ It always makes me immensely happy when someone likes my Original Characters and I'm happy that you like Antigone. At first I thought she would never see Phai again but at the end I changed my mind. Maybe Antigone was dramatic while talking about Phai, but as you said it, she is his mom and she will always worry for him. The whole Leon-Eni-Kleitos equation is going to be more and more complicated in the future but you'll see. I promise, you'll hear more about Vashti and I'll try to pay more attention to Lys ^^ Mm, let me see if I get this, you want to have the POV of the men around Phai, what his men think about him? Thanks again and hugs.

**CHAPTER 141**

Chrysaor was lost. He had scarcely one week at the palace and even if for most people this was more than enough to get use to the complicate hallways and numerous rooms, his sense of direction sucked, if in fact he did have one, and found himself incapable of remembering how to go back to the young Prince's quarters. The _pezetairos_ had was always been sure that he could get lost in a small house having a map and a dwarf at his side shouting directions. Now he had hard evidence that this was true.

The Palace at Persepolis was more like a complex of several small palaces connected through splendid gardens, an old, magnificent, luxurious, and most importantly, big very big place. The servants only spoke Persian, except for one or two highly educated who knew a little of Greek, but Chrysaor didn't speak Greek, not even by mistake. In one word he was screw.

The _pezetairos_ stopped in the middle of a long hallway of impressive tall walls and felt the impulse of start shouting, even if he was imprisoned for disrupting the peace of the palace it would be better than his present situation. He was starting to think that he would never get out of this place, that he would die there and years later someone would find his bones under a window…All right now he was being dramatic, but he didn't know what to do, and to make things worst he was starving, as the growl of his stomach reminded him.

He scratched his head and was about to go back on his tracks, hoping to find someone, a Macedonian guard hopefully who could help him, when he saw a familiar figure through the window. Hephaistion was in the garden, and first Chrysaor thought he was alone, he was about to start jumping and thanking the Gods for this opportunity, when he saw that the beautiful General was accompanied by a man he had never seen before; a handsome man, tall with short chestnut hair. At the end his curiosity was stronger than he and his hunger, and Chrysaor walked to the door, heading to the garden to have a better look.

**XXX**

- I'm leaving tomorrow –said Scipio, stopping under a cherry tree. One thing the Roman liked about this place were the gardens, he spent a lot of time here, alone or with Hephaistion, something that his fellow citizens didn't approve because they thought that what Scipio liked was the luxury not the peaceful atmosphere.

A place where nobody knows you has its charm, and in this place the Roman felt a freedom he had never experienced before, far away from prying eyes and curious ears. He didn't have to hide here, fearing what his father may think, fearing to be discover doing something improper, or worst, not Roman. Many had said that the Persian gardens were like the Elysian Fields, for Scipio this was true in more than one sense.

- Alex told me that he personally arranged that you and the rest of the Roman delegation have horses and a wagon at your disposal –said Hephaistion a little sad, he didn't want his friend to go. It was curious but after Alexander Scipio was the person with whom he felt more comfortable, it was relaxing to talk to him and he always gave him a good advice, he wasn't afraid to tell the General what he thought even if he wasn't going to like it.

His relationship with the Roman was different from the one he had with Perdikkas or Leonnatos…Why? He couldn't put it in words, but Hephaistion thought it was because Scipio was older and he wasn't Macedonian, he could give him a fresh point of view about his problems and he wasn't competing with him for a post in the kingdom. Yes, Perdikkas and Leonnatos were his friends and the General would never doubt about their good will and honesty, but he wasn't naïve.

Even his friends were envious sometimes, like Nikandros, because he had better horses, better accommodations, because Alexander favored him above the others, but the big difference between his friends and his enemies, like Krateros, Philotas and Eumenes, was that Perdikkas and Leonnatos could be envious for a moment but, for them, their friendship was more important.

- Maybe we'll see each other again –said the Roman, he took a cherry and looked at it with curiosity. There weren't cherries in Rome, and it would have to pass almost 300 years before Lucius Licinius Lucullus brought to the growing Empire the first cherry tree after his campaigns in the east.

- Why do you say that?

- The Gods are fickle, Hephaistion –said Scipio, his eyes still on the cherry—The last time I saw you I was sure I would never see you again, least of all that I would travel all the way to Persepolis.

The General smiled.

- If we are honest, I never thought we'd arrive at Persepolis so fast –Hephaistion admitted.

- You didn't think your King was capable of achieving this? –Scipio ate the cherry and sat down on a rock bench. A couple of servants, far away from them, were sweeping and cleaning after the gardener had left, but they were out of earshot.

- No, its not that –Hephaistion sat down at his side— It's…—he took a moment to arrange his thoughts—I never thought it would be so fast, everything had happened too quickly, it looks as if it was yesterday when we left Pella, just 4 years Publius and look where we are…Where will we be in another 4 years?

- You don't think that maybe in 4 years you would be back home? –Scipio and Hephaistion looked at each other and then said at the same time: 'NO' and laughed.

- But you are right –said the General, stretching his legs to the front—I never thought I'd see you again and here you are, maybe we'll meet again.

Chrysaor, hidden behind another cherry tree, couldn't understand one word of that conversation in Greek, but words weren't necessary when he saw how Scipio closed the distance between them and kissed Hephaistion, taking his time to enjoy his sweet lips, making his friend to open his mouth to receive him. The General threw his head back and let Scipio take the control for that time, tasting the cherry flavor in his mouth; he knew as well as his friend that once Scipio were back home he would never be able to do this again, and somehow he wanted to give him a farewell gift.

- I don' know if I love you –whispered the Roman, before kissing him again, losing himself in the softness of his skin—But I feel something for you –he nipped his lower lip, feeling the heat of Hephaistion's blushed face—Something that I can't explain.

The General cupped his face and gently pushed him away, caressing his friend's cheeks with his thumbs. He didn't want to go father and was sure that, if he didn't stop him now, wouldn't be able to do it later.

- I'll miss you –Hephaistion held his gaze—Especially all your stories about Rome –Scipio laughed without noise. He took the General's hands and stare at them, the hands of someone used to the sword, used to kill and fight, someone whose life had been forged on the battlefield, not like him.

That was something hard for Scipio, he was older than Hephaistion, five years older, and still the Macedonian had lived many more things than he.

- Now we are getting too sentimental –the Roman smiled and released his hands—I'll write to you after my wedding.

- And I'll keep you informed of what happen here –said Hephaistion.

- Hephaistion! –Alexander appeared from no-where, striding with an extremely serious expression on his face that had accompanied him since he heard that his beloved had gone out with the Roman. He frowned when she saw they were alone, as if he knew what they had been doing, and looked at them accusingly.

- Do you need something? –asked his beloved. He knew the blond was upset and he could easily imagine why but he decided to ignore it.

- What is he doing here? –asked the King, his eyes on Scipio and his hands on his hips.

- I'm leaving tomorrow and…

- I didn't ask you –Alexander interrupted him and the Roman looked at him in silence, as if trying to decide if the King was crazy or if his hate for him was such that it erased all trace of rational thinking.

- For someone so sure of himself you are very insecure when it comes about Hephaistion –Scipio pointed out.

- That's none of your business –the King crossed his arms.

- When you almost killed me exactly because of this, it became my business –said the Roman.

- 'Almost killed' doesn't count.

Hephaistion laughed amused.

- Alex you are a child –he said making the King frowned.

- I'm not…And why were you two alone here? –Alexander looked at them like a father who had caught her daughter alone with a half naked man in her bedroom.

- I'm sorry, next time I'll be sure to bring a chaperon so your beloved's honor won't be compromise –said Scipio and Hephaistion laughed again.

- One day Scipio…

But Alexander never finished that, the 3 of them turned when they heard the crack of a breaking branch, and found Chrysaor there, standing at the side of one tree looking as guilty as a child caught stealing food from the kitchen.

- You? –the King could barely believe his eyes. The Gods hated him, first Scipio and now Chrysaor, what was going to happen next? Memnon coming back from the grave?—What are you doing here?

The _pezetairos_ opened his mouth to answer but he hit his head against a tree branch and cursed. The Roman raised an eyebrow.

- I work here –answered Chrysaor quite naturally, rubbing his head with one eye closed.

- You work here? I thought you were in Meleager's _taxei_ –said Alexander, he wasn't happy having 2 of his beloved admirers there, even less knowing that one was posted in the palace so close to his General.

- I was reassigned…Joy to you Heph! –said the _pezetairos_ completely ignoring the other 2, too happy to be able to see Hephaistion again, and so close.

- Reassigned? Why? When? Who ordered it? –Alexander wanted to know.

- By the King's orders –said Chrysaor with self-sufficiency, his arms crossed over his chest. The General laughed when he was the King's expression, and even if Scipio didn't understand one word he was very amused watching the blond.

- By the…? That's impossible –said Alexander, sure of his words, there was no way in hell that he would have authorized to have Chrysaor assigned to guard duties at the palace, and he never forgot a name.

- Hey, why would I lie? And speaking of which, what are you doing here? –asked the _pezetairos_, the question was for the King but his eyes were on Scipio. The Roman was handsome, he could understand why Hephaistion had kissed him, it had been quite a sight to see them together, and he could feel again that soft tickling thought his body with the sole memory of that.

- Dad! You have to see what Bastet can do –said a very excited Achilles, running to his uncle and father with his not too excited Cheetah at his side.

_Dad?_ –the question echoed in Chrysaor's mind, trying to figure out to whom was the boy talking. Or was the King standing behind him by some cosmic joke and he hadn't seen him?

Then, an idea struck the King and everything was clear, as if a ray of light were illuminating him, coming down from the sky through the clouds.

- Achilles, this is the _pezetaios_ you wanted as your guard? –asked Alexander.

The Prince stopped and looked at him a little puzzled.

- Yes, why? Is there a problem? You said I could have a personal guard –said the Prince, thinking really hard what was wrong and why was the King so serious.

Hephaistion laughed again, this whole situation was like a comedy, they were only lacking a stage and an audience to applaud in the right moment.

- So, Chrysaor, you were promoted to be the personal guard of my son –said the General cocking his head and the _pezetairos_ looked at him with his mouth open, absolutely confused.

- You are the King? –he exclaimed.

- No dumb-ass, I'm the King –said Alexander.

It was as if Hephaistion could read all the thoughts that crossed Chrysaor's mind in that moment. The _pezetairos_ hit his head so hard with his hand that the Prince winced, now that he took a moment to think about this he saw how stupid he was. Of course Alexander was the King: blond, short, with eyes of different color and with a lover, as the rumors said, so beautiful that could make the moon blush.

There were many things that Chrysaor had heard in the camp about the King and his sticking handsome lover, some good some bad, and he had always thought that Hephaistion would be just another handsome face lucky enough to have caught the attention of an easy-to-manipulate King who had fallen for him like a fool and for that sole reason had named him General of the _Agema_ of the _Hypaspists_. But now, he didn't know what to think, Alexander didn't look like the kind of man you could manipulate and Hephaistion was as intelligent as beautiful…

- You didn't know my father, the King? –asked Achilles, coming to the _pezetairos_ rescue.

- No…I mean –he turned to look at the blond— I didn't know you were the King…sire –it was official, Chrysaor was nervous.

- That much was obvious –said Alexander grumpily, not because of the _pezetairos' _rude manners towards him but because he had dared to express the fact that he liked his beloved—Phai, I have something to do and I want you to come with me.

Hephaistion nodded.

- I'll see you at dinner –he said to Scipio and his Roman friend just nodded.

**XXX**

- Let me get this straight –said Chysaor, sitting at the garden with Achilles after the rest had gone—Your father is Heph but the King adopted you as his son and named you his heir because you are his nephew and your mother is the King's full sister, who is the widow of King Alexandros of Epirus.

- Yes –Achilles moved his head up and down.

- I'm going to need a drink –sighed the _pezetairos_.

- You truly didn't know the King? –the Prince was amused for his guard's consternation.

- No, I saw him once but I didn't know…—he hid his face in his hands—He is going to execute me.

Achilles laughed.

- No, he is not –he said—My father would never execute someone for something like this. If you want my opinion I think he is angry because you liked daddy, he is very jealous.

- Daddy? –Chrysaor turned to look at the boy—You call them both 'father'?

- No, daddy is daddy and the King is always dad or father, except when daddy is angry then he is also 'father' –that only left the _pezetairos_ even more confused.

Up went Chrysaor's eyebrows.

- You have a very unusual family.

- That depends of how do you see this –said Achilles in a professor-like tone of voice—What's 'usual' to start with?

- Oh! No, no, no, don't give that philosophical crap –said Chrysaor and the boy laughed again—Let's just say that it's not every day that you see a boy who has 2 'fathers'.

- That's because I'm a special boy.

- Who told you that?

- Nanny.

- Your grandmother who is not Olympias, so she must be…Heph's mother –Achilles nodded—Complicated family indeed…And who was the other man with them?

- Oh! That was Scipio, he is daddy's friend –the boy explained.

- 'Friend'…right –mumbled the _pezetairos_ remembering that kiss.

**XXX**

That afternoon Berenike was at her house, sitting with a half sleep baby Demetrios in her arms, singing a song to him. Unlike Hephaistion, who made the dogs bark and howl every time he tried to sing, his sister had a beautiful voice, another of her talents that had fascinated Leonnatos who used to think of her as a siren who had completely bewitched him. Kleitos, who had come back home earlier than he had expected, stood at the threshold unannounced, leaning against the frame of the door, just wanting to listen to her.

He didn't have legitimate children and, until he had seen Berenike with her own he didn't want them, but now…

At some point his wife turned and stopped singing when she saw him.

- I didn't know you have come back –said Berenike a little surprised and Netikerty came running to hold Demetrios while her mistress stood up.

- I finished earlier…And your mother? –asked the _hipparch_ looking for Antigone. The poor man in all his naivety was sure that his mother-in-law loved him, and he adored having her around because of her heavenly cooking.

- She stayed with Aki, she promised that she would make cookies for him –Berenike explained and her husband shook his head.

- I told Alexander it was a terrible idea to bring the grandmother to pamper that boy –said Kleitos hardening his voice—Achilles will be King one day, he needs to be strong, and the kid has enough problems already.

- What do you mean? –she frowned—You say that because he falls sick often?

The _hipparch_ shook his head.

- Not only that.

- What then?

- He inherited your brother's beauty –said Kleitos, taking her aback.

- And that's bad because…? –she truly couldn't think why should this be a problem. For a moment she was sure that, that horrible thing that her husband used to drink, had finally managed to drive him crazy.

- Achilles looks older than he is –the _hipparch_ continued— And now I'm starting to see that he is too beautiful for his own good, but not like your brother, unlike him the kid looks too delicate, and the men won't respect a 'beautiful' King who looks like a girl, they want a brave and strong King.

- You are saying that in order to be a good King you have to be ugly? –asked Berenike, raising an eyebrow, just like her mother used to do—Alexander is handsome.

- Handsome not beautiful, which is not the same thing –said Kleitos confusing her—Nobody want the kind of King that leaves you asking if he is negotiating with the enemy of giving his ass on a plate.

Berenike frowned because of the vulgar remark, but then, she smiled.

- Oww! Just admit that you love Aki and care about what happen to him –she successfully silence her husband. When Berenike first met Kleitos she was sure that he had a sadistic pleasure torturing Achilles, now, after months living with him she was sure that he loved the young Prince as his own son, reason why he kept complaining about everything, he wanted Achilles to be a great King—He doesn't have a mother, and mom is perfect for that roll until Phai gets married –that made the _hipparch_ laughed.

- Eni, your brother would never get married unless Alexander decides to scandalize everybody marrying him –Berenike punched his arm.

- You are not funny –this made Kleitos smile. It had been so long since the last time he had seen his wife in such a good mood and all thanks to Antigone. Since she had convinced Leonnatos of letting his children see their mother again, Berenike had became again the cheerful girl he loved.

Berenike had been so sad since their wedding that the _hipparch_ was starting to run out of ideas of what to do to make her smile. He wasn't a romantic person and the only thing he could think about was to buy her things; after all Alexander had been in a splendid generous mood giving all his friends and officers outstanding gifts, a behavior that had enraged Olympias who had written to him to let him know that this was not a very good idea, even some of the King's Persian advisors had expressed their concerned about this generosity, but Alexander won't listen.

Kleitos kissed Berenike and easily carried her in arms. If his mother-in-law wasn't around then they would have to make the most of that afternoon.

**XXX**

- Scipio! –Alexander called him that night. He knew the Roman had plans to dine with Hephaistion and he also knew what had happened the last time they dined alone; he couldn't forbid his beloved to see his friend and couldn't possible do as much as to mention that he wasn't happy with the idea of the 2 of them alone in the same room without implying that he didn't trust his General, because he trusted him just that he didn't trust the Roman. So he thought that the best solution was to deal with the problem directly, and by problem one must understand: Scipio.

As always the Roman was impeccably dressed in his toga, and by the light of the lamps in the hallway his eyes looked even bluer, a twinkle dancing in them mysteriously, like liquid fire; the King could understand perfectly well why his beloved liked him, and that only served to bother him even more. Scipio looked slightly surprised when he saw the King on the hallway but said nothing and waited for Alexander to continue.

- I want to talk to you.

The Roman was very tempted to ask 'now?' but it was clear by the King's tone of voice that he meant it, so he followed him to an empty room.


	153. Persepolis Pt VIII

**CHAPTER 142**

The first thing Scipio thought was that Alexander knew about that afternoon kiss and prepared himself for another fight and to hear him shouting at the top of his voice for at least an hour.

- I'm sure you are aware that I have an appointment with Hephaistion –said Scipio, calmed as always—And I'll be late.

- Don't try to be smart with me –Alexander pointed at him with his finger—I don't want you near Hephaistion.

- I'm leaving tomorrow, you have nothing to worry about, I can assure you –he answered.

The King watched him in silence for a moment. Sometimes Alexander wasn't aware how uncomfortable he made people feel when he looked at them so intensely…or maybe he was aware of that and it was precisely because of this that he was doing it.

- Do you think I'm a fool? I know you are planning to do something funny before leaving –it was hard for the Roman to suppress a smile after kissing the General that same afternoon, but he managed to remain impassive.

- And what do you want me to do then? –said Scipio—As I said earlier, if you want I can bring a chaperon, or even better, you can join us.

- Don't be ridiculous! Hephaistion would be furious if I do something like that –said the King and, again, the Roman had to make an effort to suppress a smile. The King behaved as if he and the General were married and it was funny to see such a powerful man afraid to what his beloved may say—I have another solution –he continued.

- And what is that?

- Stay away from Hephaistion –Alexander enunciated, while a servant appeared from nowhere and left a jar of wine on the nearest table.

- In other words you want me to miss tonight's dinner –said Scipio.

- I'm glad to see that you capable of reaching such a conclusion all by yourself –said the King as if the Roman were retarded.

- Do you realize that if I do as you ask Hephaistion will want an explanation? And what am I suppose to say? –Scipio questioned him—'I'm sorry Hephaistion but I can't attend because your lover is a jealous freak'.

Alexander clenched his jaw.

- That's your problem Roman, not mine.

For a moment Scipio was tempted to go straight to the General and tell him what was happening here…but then he thought about all the problems these two had had in the past days and to him came the sweet memory of that afternoon's kiss. He knew why Hephaistion had let him kiss him and wasn't going to betray his friend causing him problems. He sighed.

- You win, I'll send him a note that I can't go.

- Good! –the King served 2 cups of wine and gave one to Scipio—Lets drink to that –he raised his cup—And to your safe journey home and the hope of not seeing you ever again.

Scipio clenched his jaw but said nothing and drank with him. Alexander emptied the cup and looked at it puzzled.

_This wine tastes funny_ –he thought.

**XXX**

Seleucus arrived that night at the palace. The now 27 years old officer had been sent to the surrounding mountains to survey the situation after the King heard that the people there were planning a revolt. Seleucus had just come back and even if it was late, and he was still covered in dust and sweat from the trip, he considered it would be better to give his report right away. Eumenes wasn't at the palace but Dismas informed him that the King was indisposed and had left orders to not being disturb.

- But I have a report to give –Seleucus insisted, holding his gaze and making Dismas uncomfortable; everybody agreed that his deep blue eyes were unnerving.

- Sorry son, but the King was adamant, and you know how he is –said the second-in-command of the _Agema_—Unless you have urgent news about Darius I suggest you come back tomorrow.

Seleucus sighed. He had wasted his time after all but even he knew it was pointless and useless to insist, even if Alexander agreed to see him he would be in a terrible mood and his news weren't that important.

_I came this far I should at least enjoy the gardens_ –thought the officer.

Every man in that powerful army liked luxury but Seleucus also liked the Persians art and sense of aesthetics, he enjoyed to walk around Persepolis, to visit their shrines, to looks at their walls and gates, and he took this opportunity to explore the gardens. It was a full moon night, warm and calm, the gardens were deserted and this suited his mood perfectly, just enjoying the sweet perfume of the flowers and the silence. He walked until he found a small lake, looking like liquid silver, where the pale moon's reflection floated over the surface. Everything was so still.

Seleucus sat down on the grass, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his whole body ached after hours riding from the mountains, through rough ground and feeling the cold wind hitting his face, it was a nice change, even if he couldn't see the King this was worth the trip. But then, the quite and peace where interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching him, his soldier reflexes made him stand up in one jump ready to face an enemy or an assassin. Greeks liked to tell fantastic stories about the Persians, and one of their favorite were the ones about assassination complots and poisonings; in that moment Seleucus was ready to face everything, everything except this…

- I didn't mean to scare you –said Achilles, dressed in his night tunic, barefoot and without a cloak.

- Who are you? –asked the officer, still tense with his hand near his dagger hanging from his belt. He wasn't part of the King's inner circle and the light was too poor to recognize the boy.

- I'm Achilles, the crown Prince, and you? –he asked quite naturally.

_The crown Prince?_–thought Seleucus, it had been a while since the last time he saw Achilles so close, perhaps the last time was when the King announced that he was adopting him, and that was more than 2 years ago.

- I'm Seleucus son of Antiochus –he answered, relax now, leaving his dagger in his place. The boy nodded and got closer.

- What are you doing here, Seleucus? –the officer held his breath, maybe it was the moon, the spell of the night or the scarce of light but in that moment the boy in front of him didn't look like a boy at all, he looked like a god.

- I came to see the King.

- At this hour? –asked Achilles, taking a seat on the grass.

- Yes, well, I thought the King would want to hear my report as soon as possible but –he sat at the Prince's side—I was told he is indispose –he made a pause—And what are you doing here at this hour?

- I can't sleep –answered the boy with simplicity—I thought it would be a good idea to take a walk.

- Barefoot? –asked Seleucus and Achilles hid his feet under his tunic, his knees against his chest.

- Please, don't say a word to my father, he will be furious if he knows –asked the Prince, with that light his hair looked almost silver his skin impossibly soft, and the officer had to clear his throat before speaking again.

_What's wrong with me?_ –thought Seleucus—_He is just a boy_.

- I won't say a word.

- Thank you –Achilles smiled—You said you came to give a report.

- That's correct.

- Were you on a special mission? –the boy wanted to know.

- Not exactly –said Seleucus—I was sent to see the situation on the mountains, the Persians aren't happy and it's possible that they could start a revolt.

_Why am I talking to him?_ –the officer asked himself.

- Do you think it's likely that they will start a revolt?

_He doesn't speak like a boy_ –thought Seleucus.

- Yes.

- What would you do then, if you were the King? –Achilles wanted to know.

- I would take the army and crush them before they could muster a considerable force –answered the officer and the Prince nodded.

- I think that's what my father is going to do –they heard a voice at the distance, everything was so still that they could distinguish the words clearly. Chrysaor was looking for Achilles around the garden, calling his name and, most probably, terribly worried—I have to go –the boy stood up—It was nice to meet you Seleucus son of Antiochus.

- The pleasure was mine.

_All mine…_—thought the officer, spellbound.

Seleucus stood there until he couldn't distinguish Achilles feeling something he couldn't describe. That night he never imagined how his life would change after this encounter.

**XXX**

When time passed and Scipio didn't appear Hephaistion sent Kyros to look for him at the house where he was staying at the city. It was not like his friend to arrive late and for a moment he feared that something had happened to him.

_Or maybe he had an important matter to attend, but, why didn't he send me a message?_ –thought the General, he had decided to go back to his room and wait for the Theban to come back with news when he found a very concerned Perdikkas in the hallway.

- Joy to you! –said Hephaistion.

The _taxiarch_ looked at him a little confused, as if asking himself why was the General talking to him?.

- Joy to you, Phai –he answered without energy.

- Did something happen?

- Something like that –Hephaistion kept looking at him until his friend sighed and continued—I lost an amphorae of wine that Ptolemy asked me to bring to his house.

- So? I'm sure you can get another one, I can give you one if you like –but Perdikkas shook his head.

- No, that won't do, this amphorae is…especial –there was something in the _taxiarch's_ voice that made the General frowned.

- Especial how? –asked Hephaistion. He could see how his friend debated, not knowing if he should tell him or not.

- Well…—Perdikkas' scratched his head—Well…But you have to give me your word that you won't tell Alexander.

- Fine.

- No, no, no, say it –the _taxiarch_ insisted.

- Say what?

- Say that you give me your word –said Perdikkas dead serious.

_This is crazy_ –thought Hephaistion.

- You have my word that I won't tell Alexander about this…especial wine –he said and the _taxiarch_ looked satisfy now.

- Thais found a guy who said he had a wine mixed with herbs that could make you…_em_, experience things, you know, like sharpen your senses, free your mind and stuff like that –said Perdikkas in a whisper—But he had only one amphorae and he refused to sell it to us, so, well…Thais said it was for the King and then he was happy to sell it.

- And then? –Hephaistion had an idea of where was this heading but he had to ask.

- The guy said he will deliver the wine to the palace, I was suppose to receive it but I got things to do at the city and when I arrived the guy had left and I have no idea who has the wine –said Perdikkas, taking his hands to his head—Ptolemy will kill me! This stuff wasn't precisely cheep.

- I can send Yarsa to ask who received the wine, if you want –said Hephaistion and the _taxiarch_ almost kissed his feet.

- Phai, you are my savior.

- Yes, whatever.

**XXX**

Next morning when Alexander opened his eyes he found himself in his bedroom, in his impossible soft and magnificent bed. He loved this moment every morning, when, even if he was awake, he could spend a few more minutes lying among the silky sheets, enjoying the sensation against his skin, hearing nothing but silence, the first shy rays of light coming through the curtains…it was so peaceful. The King tried to move his arm but he couldn't, a weight over it didn't let him. He smiled, feeling a presence next to him, happy to wake up with Hephaistion at his side.

It had been so many mornings waking up alone since they arrived, it was curious but he hadn't realized how lonely he was without his beloved; he was the Great King, yes, but only Hephaistion could understand him and make him feel complete. Alexander turned and slid his hand through his beloved's back, under the several blankets covering him, he looked for the edge of his tunic, longing to feel his skin. He couldn't get enough of him.

Alexander smiled like a predator when he felt him, his hand reached his butt and he bit his lower lip, his body trembling with expectation. The King looked for his General's lips under the blankets and…He started to scream hysterically.

His guards entered so quickly that it appeared as if they had been expecting their King to scream at any moment, their swords ready and looking around for an intruder, but they only found an extremely paled King with a very sleepy and confused Scipio sitting in front of him, his chestnut hair was disheveled and he kept rubbing his eye and yawning.

- What the hell are YOU doing here? –shouted Alexander pointing at him in the same way a woman would do with a mouse.

- Stop yelling –said Scipio half asleep—Why are you at my room? - Your room? Open your eyes idiot you are in my freaking room, in my freaking bed –that woke the Roman up immediately. He opened his eyes big and round watching the room, somehow expecting that this were nothing more than a joke. - Jupiter Optimus Maximus…What am I doing here? –he asked with a ghost of voice.

He turned to see Alexander and read the same fear in his uneven eyes…Had they…? The guards at the entrance didn't know what to do, they had come believing that their King was in danger, but this? They exchanged gazes of utterly confusion and one of them shrugged.

**XXX**

- Let start again from the beginning –said Alexander pacing in front of his 2 guards and a sitting Scipio with his eyes closed and a hand covering them. His head hurt terrible and he only wanted to go back to his house, take a bath and prepare for the journey back home—I came back last night…drunk.

- Yes, sire –said one of the guards.

- Alone?

- No, Sire. You were with him –the guard pointed at the Roman.

- Why? –it was a stupid question made more rhetorically than actually looking for an answer, but his guards looked at Alexander hopelessly.

- I don't know, sire –said one of them—But you two were laughing and you had your arm around his shoulders.

- I'm going to puke –Scipio muttered, the sole idea that he and the King could have…No, he couldn't even think about it. The worst thing was that he didn't remember drinking as much as to get absolutely drunk, at the point of don't remembering what had happened.

- And then what? –asked the King to his extremely confused guards.

- You got inside your room and that's all we know –said the other guard.

- You didn't hear anything after that?

- Like…what, sire? –asked one guard, he had and idea of what the King meant but he wanted to be sure before talking about his sovereign's sex-life.

- Finally! You two woke up –said Hephaistion, coming inside the King's bedroom calmly as if finding a Roman sleeping with Alexander were something so common that didn't need his attention.

Both, Alexander and Scipio turned to look at the General with the same surprised and puzzled expression.

- You KNEW he was here? –asked the King, pointing at the Roman.

- Yes –Hephaistion made an effort and not start laughing, they both looked so funny not knowing if they should kill him, puke, hanged themselves imagining what could have happened inside this room, or keep asking.

After Perdikkas had told Hephaistion the story of the mysterious especial wine he had sent Xsayarsa to ask the servants; he heard that they had served Alexander the wine after the merchant said it was highly expected by the new Great King, the General didn't know the details but somehow Scipio had drank it too and the 2 of them had gone to the King's bedroom. He knew what had _really_ happened between them but he wasn't going to say it…it was funnier this way.

- And why you didn't do anything? –Alexander wanted to know, feeling a cold sweat running down his spine remembering what Hephaistion had said about his fantasy of he and the Roman.

- You seemed like having fun –said the General and now was his friend the one who looked about to strangle him.

**XXX**

_Scipio left next day, and before you asked I never told them what really happened that night between them, it still makes me smile every time I think of it. By the time my friend left we had 2 months at Persepolis but Alexander wasn't planning to go anytime soon, not until the Persian New Year. He was determined to be recognized as the legitimate Great King. We went to Pasargadae the resting place of Cyrus the Great, and a few weeks later Alexander took an expeditionary force up in the mountains to pacify the province; it took us a month to achieve it, and as soon as we came back, Chrysaor ran to look for me…_

- I wanted to talk to you since…well, since that day at the garden with the King and your friend, but the King left almost immediately and I have to stay with Achilles –said the pezetairos. It was late and soon it would be dark, Hephaistion was going back to the palace when Chrysaor appeared at the middle of the street, eagerly wanting to speak to him.

The General understood his urgency but he was extremely tired and the only thing in his mind was to take a bath, a massage and sleep.

- Chrysaor I really have to go, maybe we can…

- It won't take long, I promise –said the pezetairos, and one look at his pale gray eyes told the General that he wasn't going to give up, he would end with this faster if he just agreed to talk to him. He sighed.

- Fine, what is it?

- But not here, come I'll buy you a drink –Hephaistion was going to complain but Chrysaor took his arm and pulled him.

**XXX**

- What do you want to talk about? –asked the General as soon as they were sitting at one of the few taverns that received the Macedonians willingly and gladly. The owner was not Persian and he was more than happy to seize this opportunity to fatten his purse. Two kind of establishments were handsomely profiting with the Macedonian army: the taverns and the brothels, and anyone looking to make a fortune had made sure to follow the invaders as far as Persepolis to provide everything they would need.

- I…have been thinking a lot in what happened –said Chrysaor, sitting at the farthest corner in the most hidden place with the General—I heard a lot of things about you at the camp, about the King's lover –Hephaistion smiled without humor, he had an idea of what the men said about him—I imagined you quite different and then, well, Achilles speaks a lot about you and the King and I realized that I have no idea of what kind of person you really are…but I want to know.

- What are you trying to say?

- I don't know very well –the pezetairos shrugged, his arms resting on the table—I'm not very good with words, but I was wondering, are you…happy with the King?

Now Hephaistion smiled amused.

- Why do you ask?

- I saw you kissing your friend at the garden –that erased the General's smile—And Achilles said the King is a very jealous man so I thought that maybe you weren't too happy with him and that you…you know.

- That I occasionally take a lover behind Alexander's back? –Hephaistion completed him. He wasn't angry, just surprised that Chrysaor had reached such conclusion with such little information.

- Well, yes –the pezetairos smiled and leaned closer to him—You know I like you, a lot actually, I can stop thinking about you and being so close to your son doesn't help; he is a very beautiful boy and looks a lot like you –now Hephaistion feared for Achilles not because he didn't trust Chrysaor, but because of the meaning of his words. This was new, something he had never thought about because the boy was very small, but now his son was 7 soon 8, looking more like a 10 years old. What would happen when he turn 13? Would he have to suffer the same as he?

The General shuddered just thinking that Achilles could have a similar fate, he had always thought that his beauty was his curse and he didn't want his son to live anything like that, to have a lecherous old King drooling after him, a powerful and obsessed Persian Great King as his admirer, or a treacherous snake like the hipparch of the hetairoi cavalry blackmailing him.

_You are too beautiful for your own good, and men don't like handsome men, we distrust handsome men, don't ask me why, we just do it. And you have all ready attract so many eyes on you…_

_…Phai, you have a difficult path to follow. And I'm afraid you will suffer greatly in the future…_

Once, long long ago grandfather Demetrios had said this to him, now it seemed as he had been able to look through the mist of the future. Yes, he had suffered greatly because of his beauty but that won't happen to his son, he would die before letting someone to hurt Achilles.

- What I'm trying to say –Chrysaor continued, completely oblivious of what was the General thinking— Is that I wouldn't mind to be with you, I can keep my mouth shut and no one would know.

The General blinked a couple of times absolutely stunned, he needed a moment to arrange his thoughts.

- Chrysaor, I have never had a lover behind Alexander's back –said Hephaistion slowly—Scipio is just my friend with whom I made the mistake of sleeping just once, but that never happened again.

- So, why do you kiss him?

Why does he have to ask such difficult question? –thought the helpless General.

- I like Scipio –he admitted.

- He is handsome but I'm not bad either –said Chrysaor, making him smile.

- The point is that Scipio lives very very far from here and probably I would never see him again –Hephaistion explained—I don't know, but I wanted to kiss him one last time, that was all.

The pezetairos nodded.

- And why can't you kiss me? You don't like me?

- Not as you want. Besides, I won't do this again.

- Do what again?

- Betray Alexander –that made Chrysaor laugh really hard.

- You sound like his wife.

Hephaistion gave him a nasty look through narrowed eyes, his always sweet and understanding brother had said the same thing.

- Maybe you can't understand me but I love him, and I don't want to do this again –said the General with intensity.

- Fine. But if someday you change your mind let me know –said Chrysaor, emptying his cup in one gulp.

- Trust me you'll be the first one to know –joke the General, and the pezetairos whistled to call for more wine.

- You know something? You are too beautiful to be with just one man.

- So? What would you have me to do? Sleep with the entire camp? –Chrysaor's laughed again.

- I'll drink to that –he raised his cup.

- General! –it was Hero, and as soon as Hephaistion saw him he felt a knot in his stomach. Something had happened.

**XXX**

- Are you sure it was a man limping in a fur cloak you saw yesterday? –asked Hephaistion when Hero finished his story.

- General I'm sure, it happened again and this time I was with Doros at the infirmary –the General didn't have to ask what were the 2 of them doing alone at night, it was very obvious—I clearly saw him, a man with a limp covered in a gray fur cloak.

- And this guy is eating corpses? –asked Chrysaor fascinated with the story.

Hero looked at Hephaistion, wanting to know if they could trust the pezetairos, and his General nodded.

- Yes, it's been happening for months now –said Hero.

Chrysaor looked at his empty cup.

- Funny, I know a guy that fits that description –Hero and Hephaistion looked at him with big round eyes.

- Are you serious? –asked the General.

- Yes, he was in my _taxei_ –the _pezetairos_ answered—If you want my opinion he is really weird.

- What's his name? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

- I don't know, but I know someone who can tell us.

_After months without knowing who or what was eating corpses I could hardly believe we were going to find the culprit so easily. One of Chrysaor's friend told us that the man we were looking for was named Aster, he was reaching his 40 birthday soon and just as Chrysaor said, everybody in Meleager's taxei seemed to think he was…weird, to say the least._

_But probably I'm not fair when I say this was 'simple', after all nothing about Aster was simple, as I could see when we reached the house where he was staying. _

It was a small house shared by 4 _pezetairos, _Aster's room was the last in a long and dark hallway. It was night now, and the faint light of the only oil lamp illuminating the place made the shadows look almost alive; as they approached Hephaistion perceived a foul smell and since that moment his heart started to beat faster. He had no idea of what they were going to find inside but he had a very vivid imagination.

- What the hell is that smell? –asked Chrysaor, who had insisted in accompanied them and, after all his help, either Hephaistion or Hero found any good excuse to refuse.

- Do you…do you think he…he has…? —Hero swallowed hard.

The General knew what was he thinking because he was thinking the same thing. They opened the door and the cracking sound it made appeared to be amplified several times.

* * *

**A/N**: I was planning to burn the palace at Persepolis this time but I realized I can't do that before solving the mystery of the half eaten corpses, so this will have to wait a little. Thank again, see you next week, and pretty please, review!


	154. Persepolis Pt IX

**Hello dear readers:**

Once again I don't have enough words to thank you all for your support. You are the best! ^^

**Hello Phaisty**: Mm, ok, now I understand what do you want. I have to think carefully how to write this but I'll do it ^^ Yes, you have a point, I haven't thought about it but Phai should give Alexander gifts too, mmmm, other thing I have to think about, and the part about the income is great, you have a big fat point here :) Thank you so much for your messages, you are always so sweet with me. I had a lot of fun writing the last chapters so it made my day to know you like them too. I'm still thinking if Eni should give Kleitos a child, but so far I like the idea, so we'll see what's going to happen. It makes so happy that you like Chrys because you are going to keep hearing about him :P Ah! Aki and Seleucus, they are going to have a complicated relationship but you'll have to wait to the end of the story to know more, I'm afraid. Following the rules of Vampire the Masquerade you can kill a vampire by cutting his head, burning him/her or throwing he/her to the sun, but you'll see in this chapter what's going to happen. Thanks again for everything and big hugs.

**A/N:** Especial thanks to dear Delos for her help here ^_^ THANK YOU!

**Warning:** This is an **–M–** but I'm afraid is not for the reasons you are thinking =^^= It's because of the violence and blood involve. You have been warned.

**CHAPTER 143**

When the door opened they found only darkness. The wooden windows were closed, covered with dirty and ragged curtains; all the lamps and candles inside were off, but they could perceive a fait aroma indicating that they had been burning a few moments before. Had the owner of the room left or could he be still inside? The foul smell was stronger but Hephaistion didn't know exactly from where it came, it appeared to be everywhere, impregnated in every single item stored in the room, floating in the atmosphere. Soon Hero couldn't take it any longer and ran out from the room, feeling the urged to throw up.

- There is nobody here –whispered Chrysaor, walking to Hephaistion's side, his eyes trying to see beyond the darkness surrounding them and his imagination conjuring all kind of monsters and creatures that could come out from the shadows.

The _pezetairos_ started to mumble a prayer but the General couldn't make out the words, he saw how the superstitious Chrysaor took his hand to his chest, rubbing almost compulsively something hanging from his neck. This place…It was hard to put it in words, but this was a bad place that appeared to narrate without words unspeakable terrors. A strange sensation filled the 2 men, as if an evil presence were lurking behind the furniture, hidden in the shadows.

The General didn't answer. His eyes were getting used to the darkness and he could distinguish the silhouette of the furniture. There weren't many things inside: a bed, a chair, a trunk, a table…But it was precisely the table that caught Hephaistion attention, he could see several tools resting on it. He approached it and ran his fingers with cautions over the surface; they were knifes of different sizes, all of them stained with, what Hephaistion thought, was dried blood.

He cursed.

- What? –asked Chrysaor, ready to draw his dagger.

- I cut my finger –whispered Hephaistion, watching the knives as if trying to find the culprit. They were very sharp.

A light came through the door, a great contrast with the gloom around them, the General took the hilt of his sword, his body tense, the adrenaline keeping all his senses on alert; he turned expecting everything, from a monster with 3 heads to a simple girl with pigtails, but he found only Hero holding the lamp that, until a few minutes ago, was on the hallway. Hephaistion loosen the grip of his sword but didn't relax, he was sure they weren't alone, he couldn't explain how he knew but he did know, and it looked like a bad idea to let the guard down.

- What's that? –asked Chrysaor, walking to the table with the knives, thanks to the light he just noticed the sharp tools and, as the General had guessed, they were covered in dried blood, but the blood wasn't only on the blades it covered also the table and the floor. Round red-black stains, some small, some a little bigger, as if something, or someone, had been dripping. The _pezetairos_ took one big and heavy knife and frowned watching the blade—What's this? –he pointed at the rests of something attached at the edge.

Hero came to have a look and got pale in an instant.

- I think is… —he swallowed—Skin.

Hephaistion wrinkled his nose as he walked near the bed, he didn't fancy the idea of touching those blankets, not even for all the gold in the Great King's treasure. One thing was sure, this man Aster, didn't care one iota about hygiene, the foul smell was a mix of sweat, unwashed humanity, urine, and rests of food: a moldy bread and a cheese that had expired days ago, dried blood, and the unmistakable smell of decay.

The General could feel the bile rising in his throat but he forced himself to stay calm. He didn't want to show a weakness in front of his subordinate and the _pezetairos, _he was the General of the _Agema_, a _Somatophylakes _and most importantly, he was Alexander's lover, he had to behave appropriately.

Hephaistion kicked the trunk, and was going to see what was inside when they all heard a noise, as if something heavy had fell. The General took his sword, Chrysaor his dagger and Hero jumped scared so high, that he could have hit his head with the ceiling if he were a little taller.

- W-w-what is…that? –Hero's voice was drowned in fear, and the light of the oil-lamp danced frantically in his trembling hand.

Chrysaor turned to look at Hephaistion, and saw his profile, a loose lock crossing his face and his index finger on his lips asking for silence. The General drew his sword, walking slowly to the back of the room. He found a wooden wall but he was sure the sound had come from here, how was that possible?

_Unless the sound came from next room_ –he thought, examining the wall, and when his eyes reached the bottom…—_What the_…?

Hephaistion hadn't noticed first but there was a hidden door, he could see a line of light and was completely sure, as if he could see through the wall, that Aster was there. Chrysaor drew his sword too and got ready with his dagger in his other hand; Hero was too scared to move but that served the General fine, he just needed a little light.

Hephaistion took a deep breath and kicked the door with all his forces, but nothing happened.

- Let me help you –said Chrysaor and the 2 of them pushed at the same time. The wood cracked and the door opened, hitting hard the wall, and revealing a very small room lit by several candles.

- What the…? –the General stared at the sight in front of him with eyes round and wide open, part of him was in shock and couldn't understand quite well what was this, another part was scared, but above everything else he felt repulsion.

The floor was covered with blood, the kind of stains you would find in a slaughterhouse, as if corpses, or corpses parts, had been dragged along the floor, even the walls were red and over a table, at one corner, were several bloody packages wrapped in cloths. A man was lying on the floor, curled up, extremely pale, bleeding profoundly from a terrible wound in his leg. Hephaistion approached him with caution and saw that someone had amputated the man's leg and crudely covered it with a cloth.

- Chrysaor! –the General called him, trying to keep his voice steady but it trembled slightly—Chrysaor!—but the _pezetairos_ didn't answer—Chrys…—he never finished that, when he turned he found a sword pointing directly at his neck.

- If I were you I would stay very still, General.

Hephaistion narrowed his eyes, his heart beat savagely and his mind worked quickly, trying to understand what was happening, how was that his situation had changed so drastically and for a moment he was tempted to ask if all this was a joke, but the shining blade in front of him spoke loud enough of how dangerous and serious was his situation. His dark gray eyes moved to the door when he heard footsteps and there he found another man, quickly tying the hands and feet of the unconscious form of Chrysaor, lying on the floor.

- It was you all this time –said the General holding the gaze of Hero in front of him, holding the sword. From Hero's eyes had vanished all traces of fear and were replaced by the most disturbing thing Hephaistion had seen in his life: hunger, a vicious and horrible hunger that appeared to consume him from inside, burning his body and clouding his mind, an impulse stronger than anything else, beating with more force than his heart, dictating each one of his actions.

Hero smiled, the point of his sword dangerously caressing Hephaistion's throat, while Doros, the infirmary slave, dragged Chrysaor outside, limping badly on the process.

- You aren't as clever as everybody thinks –said Hero, even his voice was different, he was another person, a dangerous person who wouldn't stop at anything to get what he wanted—Yes, it was I the one who kidnapped the dying men from the infirmary…with Doros' help, of course –he moved his head to point at the door, but his unnerving eyes never left the General.

- Why did you come to me seeking my help? Why did you ask me to find the culprit if it was you? –asked Hephaistion while trying to find a way out; he needed to be careful or Hero and Doros would kill Chrysaor.

- Can't you see? Because I want you –said Hero, opening his eyes slightly—I have wanted you since the first time I saw you, so…beautiful and strong, so full of life.

That was the creepiest thing someone had ever said to the General.

- And you planned to drag me into a trap with all that crap about seeking revenge because someone had killed your cousin –that wasn't a question. The General wanted to keep him talking until he came up with a plan.

- No, no, no sir. The story of my cousin its true, just that, you see, I was the one who ate him –that sent a shiver down Hephaistion's spine.

- And who is he? –the General pointed at the unconscious man lacking a leg, lying over a growing pool of his own blood.

- That one, sir, is Aster…or was Aster –Hero explained with a calm that resulted unnerving—I must say that thanks to him the plan worked handsomely. He always was a weird character, and to make things even better, he had been limping after a fight weeks ago.

- What are you doing with Chrysaor?

Hero sighed.

- This conversation is boring me –he said, and Hephaistion heard footsteps. Doros was coming back, he had to act quickly.

The General moved fast, not giving Hero a moment to react, so fast that Hero didn't know what was happening until he was lying on the floor, the world upside down. Hero was strong but he was no match for Hephaistion and soon he was writhing on the floor with a broken arm, next to the lifeless form of his victim Aster. Doros came as quickly as he could when he heard his lover screaming, but he was easier to beat, after all he was just a slave, not a soldier, and his leg was in bad conditions.

Hephaistion took his belt and tied Hero and the slave, not paying the slightest attention to Hero's complains and screams when he twisted his broken arm, at this point, the General couldn't possible care less about what happened to him, not after everything he had seen that night.

- Chrysaor, Chrysaor –Hephaistion shook the _pezetairos, _lying on the room's floor next to the trunk. Doros had hit him hard on the back of his head but it was nothing serious. He started to wake up, slowly, squeezed his eyes in pain, feeling a little dizzy.

- Mm…—the General helped him to sit down and the _pezetairos_ took a hand to his head, it was as if he had a drum inside, beating savagely without mercy.

- Chrysaor, open your eyes, how many fingers do you see? –asked the General, showing him 2 fingers.

Chrysaor saw him first with eyes wide opened and then he squinted.

- Four? –Hephaistion smiled and the _pezetairos_ rubbed the back of his head—You know?…This whole thing was worth just for your smile.

- Shut up –the General stood up, feeling a little embarrassed with the compliment, they had almost ended eaten by a cannibal and the only thing the _pezetairos_ could think was about him. He shook his head and gave Chrysaor his hand to help him.

_To say Alexander that was furious when he heard about what had happened with Hero and Doros was to say too little. He was beyond fury and contempt and also, even if he didn't want to admit it, in shock. How could someone eat another person? After his shock, Alexander scolded me for hours, in his opinion I should have never involved myself in this situation in the first place, and, if I wanted to investigate, I should have tell him first._

_I had nothing to say in my defense so I kept my mouth shut hearing him speak. I understood my King, he was worried about me, thinking that, if something had gone wrong, I would have ended as the principal plate in Hero's meal. As you can imagine Alexander ordered Hero and Doros' execution and that was the end of them but not of their tale, months after this and the men kept talking about it, making the tale even more scary and unreal each time it was told._

_Months passed, winter came and went, spring came and went, and summer arrived. That year saw no celebrations for the Persian New Year; tradition dictated that the Great King had to preside over the procession to renewal his kingship, and Alexander had waited patiently that the Magi would ask him to take the place of honor, to be recognized as Ahura Mazda's representative on earth, but that didn't happen. The Persians closed their doors in front of the noses of the King's envoys and preferred to cancel everything than to have an outsider, even worst, a blasphemer, murderer and thief, in the sacred place of the Great King. _

_There was a great difference between an Asian King and a King from the west. A King, as we Macedonians understood it, was our sovereign, a King for the Persians or the Egyptians, was also a God. From the Asian people there was no distinction between a ruler and a God, something that later would cause Alexander many many problems with the Macedonians, but we'll come to that in it's due time. But, as you can see, it wasn't a simple matter for the Persians to recognize an outsider as their Great King, not even if the outsider in question had defeated 2 times their, so called, Great King._

_It goes without saying that Alexander wasn't happy, for days he had been very quiet, thoughtful, distracted, spending an alarming amount of time alone. I had an idea of what he was thinking and that was what scared me the most. Persepolis would have a very regrettable end..._

That day Achilles was sick. He had been sick for a week now, and even if this was not uncommon, because of the boy's fragile constitution, the uncommon thing was that not one of the King's doctors had been able to cure him. They all thought he had influenza but after prescribing him to rest and trying with all the remedies they could think of, not even doctor Philip seemed to know what was wrong with the young Prince.

- This is a most strange thing, sire –said doctor Philip to the King, both standing on the hallway outside Achilles magnificent bedroom.

By right he should be in Cyrus Ochus' bedroom, after all he was now the Persian Prince and heir to the Empire his adopted father was creating, but Achilles didn't want to throw his friend out, and he had chosen another room. Hephaistion and his mother were inside with the boy, and Antigone had prepared her grandson a tea with honey to help him with his sneezing and coughing.

- The Prince is fine at noon –doctor Philip continued explaining— But the rest of the day he is sneezing and coughing and can't breath, the worst is during mornings.

- What does he have? –asked a very concerned Alexander.

- We all think he has influenza –said doctor Philip—It's very possible, after all, it has been raining a lot; but…I have never seen influenza like this –he took a moment to choose his words. He had known Alexander since he was a boy, he knew their King was a righteous man but he also knew how horrible was his temper when he was angry or concerned, and he had to be very careful in the way he gave him bad news— It's also possible that Persian diseases are different, and the Prince spends a lot of time at the city, he could have caught something there.

The King nodded. If this were true, then he would have to ask a Persian how to cure his adopted son, he should summon Bahman to have a look at the Prince.

- Do what you can –said Alexander at the end.

_Do you want to know what was wrong with Achilles? Well, he had an allergy to a fungus of the moisture, when it started to rain at Persepolis he got worst and nobody knew how to treat him._

When Alexander entered the Prince's bedroom he found Antigone sitting on the bed, rubbing the boy's feet to keep him warm, a servant picking up an empty cup, another one arranging the vials with the medicines on the table and Hephaistion sitting on a chair at Achilles' side. The boy was awake and deep in conversation with his father until they saw the King.

Antigone was going to stand up when she saw him, but Alexander shook his head. No matter how many times he had asked his beloved's mother to treat him as another one of his sons, she refused, not because she didn't like him, but because she thought it was inappropriate.

- How are you feeling? –asked the King.

- Tired –answered Achilles, his voice sounded weird thanks to his nasal congestion and he was covered with so many blankets that he looked like an oversized baby.

- You'll be fine –Alexander pinched his cheek playfully making him smile.

- I'll go for another pair of socks –said Antigone, standing up—Do you want something, Aki?

- Cookies and milk? –his grandmother smiled.

- Of course, honey. And you Phai, sire?

- I'm fine mom –said Hephaistion.

- Thank you, Antigone.

Hephaistion's mother smiled and left them.

- You look tired too, dad –Achilles pointed out.

- I have been busy –said Alexander, taking a seat on the bed.

- Are you finally going to tell us what's going on with you? –asked Hephaistion, leaning his back against the chair—You have been awfully quiet lately.

The King took a moment before answering. A strange silence fell upon them, and, in that stillness they could hear a slight whistle every time the Prince breath; Hephaistion frowned, he was worried and the fact that nobody seem to know what was wrong with his son did help to make him feel better, he would do anything to see Achilles fine again. The boy felt his father's gaze and turned, he seemed to know what was he thinking because he smiled, as if saying 'don't worry, I'm fine'.

Alexander took his time to choose his words. Last time he had taken a decision, like the one he was considering in this moment, he had ended fighting with Hephaistion and yelling at Achilles in public. He wasn't a fool, he learned from his mistakes, and the last thing he wanted was to fight with his beloved again.

- I have been thinking to destroy Persepolis –he said in a calm voice but his words alarmed Hephaistion and Achilles.

- Why? –asked the General before his son could open his mouth.

- You saw what happened during the New Year Festival –said the King as if that explained everything.

- But…There was no festival –said Achilles, and the look in Alexander's eyes gave him the answer.

- That's exactly my point, there was no festival, these Persians don't want to recognize me as the Great King, so I'll have to force them –said the King.

- Dad, this is not like that, its not like they don't want, its more like they can't –said the Prince, trying to sit—You are not Persian, you are not part of the Achaemenid family, you are not part of the Seven Nobles Families whose ancestors overthrown the impostor Gaumata, you don't believe in Ahura Mazda, and you sacked their sacred city. You are asking them to recognize you not as only as their King but also as a God.

Alexander looked at him amazed. Yes, Achilles sometimes didn't behave like a child, and that day was a great example, he argued better than many of his advisors put together and his knowledge in Persian history and customs was as good as his own knowledge about the Greeks.

- Fine –said the King, talking to him not like a child but like another member of his staff—For the sake of the argument lets say you are right and they can't recognize me as the Great King. You spoke from the Persians' point of view, now I want you to think like a Macedonian King, what will you do with the Persians?

Achilles took the challenge seriously and kept silent for a moment; this made Hephaistion smile, his son wasn't going to be type who spoke before thinking and that couldn't make him happier.

- I wouldn't try to force them to adapt to me nor would I try to behave like their Great King –said the boy— Persians are a complicated society, they have a history more ancient than ours, and they have too many customs and a different and strong religion. It's a bad idea to force them to change.

- Then what? –Alexander was intrigued.

- I would rule them not as a Great King but as completely different kind of ruler; with the same powers yes, but not the same name and a different kind of government, I would divide the Persian Empire and treat each region separately…—but Achilles had to stop talking when he suffered a cough attack.

Hephaistion stood up and looked for water.

- Aki, the Persian Empire is already divided in satrapies –said Alexander while the boy drank the water.

The Prince had to wait a moment before speaking again, fighting to breath. Hephaistion sat behind him and rubbed his back.

- I know, but it's not enough –the boy continued—Everything should be divided, including Thrace and Greece, and to treat each region like…—he coughed again—I would let each region to have their own customs…

- You have thought a lot about this –said Hephaistion, as surprised as the King.

- Sometimes…Cyrus and I like to talk about…these things –Achilles had to breath through his mouth.

- I'm glad to know that –Alexander smiled, pleased and proud—But what you are saying Aki, is something it can't be done now. We are in the middle of hostile territory and I can't risk to start doing this kind of changes now, I need a fast and drastic solution.

- But, there is something I don't understand –said the Prince.

- What is it? –asked Alexander.

- Why to destroy Persepolis? –asked Achilles—What can you achieve with that?

- That's obvious Aki –this time Hephaistion was the one who answered—You said it yourself, Persepolis is a sacred city, besides it's the most tangible sign of the Achaemenid power. It's the perfect place where a revolt can start.

Achilles fell silent again. He liked Persepolis and he didn't agree with Alexander but he could see Hephaistion's point.

- I understand…but I don't like it –said the boy.

- When you become King, son, you'll have to do many things you won't like –said the King, caressing his cheek fondly. He couldn't love this boy more, not even if he had been his biological son. He was just perfect.

**XXX**

- Alex, stop –asked Hephaistion, laughing and pushing the King playfully. They were sharing a couch during that night's banquet, that was nothing out of the ordinary, but this party truly was. This party was one of the most spectacular, decadent and crazy parties that the King had ever given.

What were they celebrating? Nobody seemed to have a clear idea but that didn't matter that night as long as the wine, delicious food and gorgeous women kept coming.

Every single one of the lucky men that had been invited were having the time of their lives, and one look at the faces of the King's most trusted companions and officers, was enough to see that Alexander had overdid himself this time. Even Chrysaor was there. He was supposedly to be watching the Prince, but when Achilles saw his expression of utterly misery when he heard that the boy was still too weak to leave his bedroom, and, even if he were in perfect conditions, he wouldn't be invited for obvious and very beautiful and naked reasons, the Prince had given him the night off.

Alexander was over his beloved feeling his strong body pressed against him, sliding his lips up and down his neck, nipping the tender skin until he left a mark, his hands running through his thighs all the way up, until they disappeared under his beloved's chiton. They never gave this kind of displays in public but that night, everybody was so busy with their own business and the both of them had drunk so much, that they decided to give their modesty and decency a break.

- You are tickling me –purred Hephaistion, sighing and moaning softly when he felt the King's fingers reaching his butt. Alexander could feel the beating of his beloved's heart against his lips while leaving a trail of wet kisses over his throat—Are you sure you want to do this here? –sighed the General.

- I have never done this at a banquet –whispered the King, licking the skin behind his ear and making Hephaistion's body melt under him.

- _Mm_…I think you are the only one who…_Nn_… hasn't done this during a banquet –he smiled with evilness when Alexander stopped kissing him and looked at him through narrowed eyes.

- What do you mean by 'I'm the only one who hasn't'? –his serious expression was so out of place in that moment that Hephaistion laughed without noise. He spread his legs to let the King rest more comfortably over him.

- What? I never told you about that time at Darius' camp? –his beloved teased him.

- Hephaistion! –Alexander scolded him but his General laughed amused. He put his arms around his neck and kissed him, bending his knees up at each side of the King. Soon Alexander forgot what they were talking about, he took Hephaistion's thigh, rubbing the creamy skin with his thumb, sliding his hand up, up, up, and burying it between his legs.

The General gasped and moaned inside his King's mouth when he felt his playful fingers on his manhood. It was amazing how his whole body burned with so little, he felt like melting and turning into water, he sighed and moaned, the urged of rocking his hips asking for more, running through his system…But they weren't alone, and the voices, laughter, and shouts, the sound of cups and plates, steps… Everything! was somehow exciting but at the same time it prevented him to do what his body was asking.

Hephaistion hid his face in Alexander's neck; from a far no one could distinguish what were they doing exactly but more than one dirty mind had let their imaginations fly watching them together like that. Many had dreamed about the beautiful General and many cursed they luck and envied their King knowing that Hephaistion would not give himself to another.

**XXX**

- This room was built by Xerxes –said Ptolemy, a little drunk but still able to stand on his feet and talk more or less understandably—This magnificent room where our King now celebrates this great party was built by the same man who sacked Greece –he wobbled a bit but regained his balance.

- I'll drink to that –said Perdikkas raising his cup.

- To Xerxes sacking Greece? –asked Leonnatos a little lost and Meleager slapped the back of his head.

- No! To us, having fun at Xerxes' expenses –said Perdikkas and they emptied their cups.

- This is a beautiful and cursed place –Ptolemy continued while Thais filled his cup again.

- Why cursed? –asked Leonnatos. He had eaten so much that one could see his round belly under his chiton, probably next day he would be cursing the Gods and his destiny suffering the mother of all stomachaches but the food was just exquisite and he couldn't stop himself.

- Because it was built with stolen gold from Greece –said the commander as if he had been there when Xerxes built the place.

- Really? –asked Leonnatos, he too was a little tipsy as everybody else.

- What would you do to this place then? –asked Meleager, slapping a half naked girl who passed running in front of him.

- Thais you are Athenian, you tell us, what would you do with this place? –asked Ptolemy, smiling and kissing her cheek loudly.

The _hetaira_ smiled and thinking they were just joking, said:

- Burn it down.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, I don't like to leave things like this but I'm very very tired -_- and I couldn't finish another chapter. See you next week and this time I promise to end with Persepolis (literally)

Hey! You! Yes, the one at the other side of the screen, don't go without my review, I'm watching you!


	155. Persepolis Pt X

**Dear readers:**

Thank you so much for all your reviews, PMs, and your constant support, THANK YOU! ^^ I have an important announcement to make * Zophiel clears her throat * Finally I'm having vacations ^_^ I couldn't be more happier but that also means that I won't be able to post anything in 2 weeks, you see I'm going to Rome =^^= (YES! ME! :D :D :D) * Zophiel dances * But you have my word that _I'll be back_ (like the second part of a bad terror movie)

**Hello Righttolove**: OMG! It's great to see you are still here =^^= Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy makes me to know you like the last chapter (blush) Yep, this is indeed a very long story and its going to be even longer, I'm glad that you are not bore because we still have lots of adventures (Bagoas hasn't even showed up) I'll try to finish this, I promise. Hugs and thanks again.

**Warning:** I'm not sure if this is an **–M–** Chapter but lets say it is just to be safe.

**CHAPTER 144**

_Every time I think about that night it never ceases to amaze me how curious it was for so many different events to happen at the same time and under the same roof, and how, an apparently harmless party, transformed in one of the most infamous events in history. Some times people like to think that the characters involve in a huge event somehow are conscious of their self importance in a particular crucial moment. Did we know how history would judge us for the burning of Persepolis? Did I know that, more than 2 thousand years later, people would be still questing Alexander's motives to do what he did? Of course not! And that makes even more interesting to recall what happened that night. _

Completely oblivious to what was going on near him with Ptolemy and Thais, Alexander indulged himself, for a sweet glorious moment, behaving like he never did, losing himself in the warmth of his beloved's body, for once not caring about the prying eyes and curious ears, kissing and stroking Hephaistion and finding a very exciting freedom in doing this at the middle of a banquet. Unlike his father, the King had tried his best to control his carnal needs, not to pick up young boys and beautiful women like wild flowers in a field; one because he didn't approve that kind of behavior, anybody could do that and this made the King no better than the men he had to command, and second because the General was all that he wanted, that he desired, that he needed.

Chrysaor had been right in one thing, Hephaistion was too beautiful to be with just one man, but the same could be said about the King, Alexander was, for his part, too powerful to belong just to one person.

_That's why we are destined to be together_ –thought the King, while his lips traveled over that sinfully soft skin—_Because we both aren't_ _common men_.

That night, hearing his beloved's voice drown in pleasure, his sweet moans, his sighs and gasps and his body beneath him, took Alexander into a whirl of emotions. He acted without thinking finding this exhilarating; doing what he wanted without consequences, even if it was just for a moment, just to take what his body was asking was one of the most wonderful sensations he had experienced.

The King had drank considerably more than his General, and maybe it was the wine the one helping him to reach this kind of freedom, or maybe it was just the maddening desire of taking that ungodly beautiful creature, but he was ready to make love to Hephaistion on that couch, in the place of honor, in the middle of a banquet full with people, officers, trusted advisors, Persian allies, courtesans, musicians, servants and slaves. The wine appeared to have stunned his jealousy, at least for that night, because he didn't care if someone, or many someones, saw his beloved's face transfigured in pleasure.

- Alex… —a strong moan interrupted Hephaistion's words, his body shuddered feeling his King's hand playing between his legs—Alex…_Mm_, please stop…I don't…want to…—he moved his legs over the couch and tighten his embrace around Alexander's neck, holding the King as if his life depended on it.

So many sensations hit the General's body in that moment, a strong wave taking all his coherent thoughts and replacing them with a wonderful sensation that was turning his body into water. He felt like falling if he didn't cling to something, but at the same time, he wanted to fall, and lose himself in that heat, to take everything his King wanted to give him.

Alexander licked Hephaistion's chin, savoring his skin, nipping it with his teeth, but didn't stop his ministrations, he wanted to see him come, to see the expression on his face, to feel his body trembling against him. The General bit his lower lip, he didn't want to make noise, everybody knew how noisy he was and even if the room was fill with voices and music, he didn't want to take a risk and let the entire hall to hear him.

_But, is it really that bad?_ –thought Hephaistion, his mind clouded by that intoxicating electrical sensation running through his body and the wine that made him feel as if everything were possible—_Or maybe I should do whatever I want… _–that was such a tempting thought, besides, he had always been a very horny drunk and this time was not the exception.

Hephaistion ached and moaned with force, he rocked his hips following Alexander's movements, panting and closing his eyes. That felt so good, his lover's fingers over him, that and knowing that he was so exposed in this palce. He bit the King's shoulder, opening the flesh until the blood flowed when he reached his release, but that, far from bothering the King, only served to ignited the blond's arousal.

- I wish you could see your face now, Phai –whispered Alexander, closed to his cheek, feeling Hephaistion's breath hitting his skin, tickling him and, at the same time, making his nervous system tremble—You look so beautiful.

The General half opened his eyes and brushed his damped hair back, breathing rapidly, feeling his cheeks burning. He didn't answer, words were unnecessary in that moment, and just watched in silence how the King stretched his arm to take another cup of wine from a servant. Hephaistion still felt terribly expose in those moments, even if they both were fully clothed and if it was impossible to say what were they doing from a far. But, he had to admit that this was also exciting. Hephaistion took Alexander's cup, emptying what was left in one gulp, and then, they both started to laugh.

- What are you laughing at? –asked the General.

- I don't know –and they laughed even harder before the King kissed him again, tasting the wine in his beloved's sweet lips.

Hephaistion let the cup fall at his side and smiled against his lover's lips when he felt Alexander's hands on his hips, ready to take him and drown in him the arousal that was threatening to drive him crazy. The General still had his legs completely spread, lying languidly and satiated on the cushions but curious to what the King was planning to do.

Even if Hephaistion was no longer horny, Alexander had to admit that he looked extremely hot with that spent expression on his face, his damp hair attached to his face, covering his eyes and his flushed cheeks. He kissed his beloved again, holding him with force by the thighs, his skin intoxicating him. The King let his fingers wandered inside his General, wondering if he would be able to make him burn in desire again, but then…nothing happen. For a moment, Hephaistion didn't understand why hadn't his lover taken him. Was he playing with him?

- What's wrong? –he asked softly, kissing his King's cheek.

- Nothing –Alexander lied, trapping his lips in a desperate kiss but he didn't fool his General.

- You don't want to make it here? –his beloved asked among kisses—We can go to my room if you want.

- It's not that –Hephaistion stopped his kisses and looked at him—I may have…_er-_ drank too much tonight –that made his beloved laugh as if someone were tickling him, which didn't serve to improve the King's mood—It's not funny.

Hephaistion really wanted to stop but each time he saw Alexander's face he started to laugh again, as if he had never heard something funnier in his entire life, until his stomach hurt.

- I'm….sorry…Alex –said the General, cleaning the tears with the back of his hand. He had always been a very happy drunk, which, ironically, never made the blond happy. He took a deep breath trying his best to stop laughing—Do you want me to… give a hand with your _er-_ problem? –he purred at the time he slid his hand between his King's legs.

Alexander bit his lip, watching that beautiful creature pleasing him while hearing a distant commotion. At first neither paid attention to what was happening, too busy with what they were doing, and not even the words: 'burn it!' or 'damn Persians!' made them turn, that was of no importance. His beloved tried, with all his skills, to wake up his arousal without much success, which only served to worsen the King's mood. He truly wanted to do it; why, then, in the name of all the spirits of the underworld, he couldn't do it?

He felt a terrible anger, and the voices chanting: _burn it! Burn it! Burn it!_ Didn't help, they were like a drum inside his head.

- What the hell is that? That noise is diving me crazy –asked the King, he was horny, frustrated, horny, drunk, horny, angry and now, irritated…and still horny. He turned to look at his beloved and blinked twice, seeing, to his complete astonishment, that Hephaistion had fallen asleep.

_You have to be kidding me_ –thought Alexander without believing his bad luck. He took Hephaistion by the shoulder and shook him.

- Phai?

- Mm…—his beloved opened his eyes for a moment and closed them again. He was sleepy, and drunk, and the only thing he wanted in those moments was to surrender himself to Morpheus.

Now Alexander was really pissed off and the chanting mob looked like a great scapegoat to vent over his fury and frustration. He stood up, wobbling a little, and went to see what was going on.

- What's this? –asked the King, his voice strong and clear for someone who had drunk that much.

- We are going to burn this hall –said Ptolemy, pointing at the floor with his index finger. At his side Thais was holding a torch, still thinking that they were only joking and too drunk to actually do something.

If the _hetaira_ was hoping to hear Alexander exclaimed: 'are you out of your mind?' she felt really disappointed when he only asked:

- Why? –the King had thought several things that could be happening when he heard the chant, but this truly took him by surprise.

- Because this is a cursed place, Xerxes built it with Greek gold –explained Leonnatos, quite proud with his intervention.

- The damn Persians robbed us; lets make them pay! –someone else shouted among the crowd of guests that had assembled at the hall entrance.

- Let's avenge the Greeks!

- Burn the damn place!

It could be that Alexander was indeed very drunk, and also a little angry and frustrated, or the fact that he had been thinking in the possibility of destroying Persepolis for days now, but, in those moments, hearing all those voices clamoring for justice and the torches burning in their hands, like a mob with forks heading to the monsters lair, he thought 'why not?'. A little devil inside him told him that he wanted to destroy Persepolis, so why to wait any long? Besides, his companions were right, the Persians had robbed them, they were in all their right to take revenge.

Revenge. That sound like a good explanation to justify the burning of Persepolis, it would look good with the Greeks. Yes, it was a good idea. He took the nearest torch, the one Thais was holding.

- "Why do we not avenge Greece, then, and put the city to the torch?"(1) –he said and was instantly acclaimed by the others, as if they had just won a major battle. Nikandros, holding his torch with one hand and embracing Vashti with the other, acclaimed his King along with Philotas and Nikanor at his side. Thais got pale, not believing that they were actually going to do this, were they serious? They did look serious.

The King led the way, torch in hand, and followed by a large retinue of men and courtesans, looking like a long snake of fire.

_I dreamt the world would end_

_I was not wrong_

_To doubt, to discredit_

_The words I've heard before_

_From inside a shell pretending_

_It's all you've shown your faith_

_And what you've always known_

_So lay your trust in the unthinkable_

_It's time to justify your lesser faith_

(Dark Tranquility, _Lesser Faith_)

**XXX**

- Hephaistion!, Hephaistion! –Thais shook him frantically, his hands trembling badly and her beautiful face pale like a corpse. The General had fallen asleep on the couch after too much food, too much wine, and a hot foreplay. In other circumstances the _hetaira_ would have found him irresistible, lying there with his strong and long legs spread, his chiton swirling around his waist, but not now.

- Mm…

- Hephaistion, please, you have to wake up –Thais pleaded, she about to cry; scared and lost, she never imagined that the men would take her words seriously, who listen to a women, even more, who listen to a _hetaira_ after all?

- What? –the General asked, finally opening his eyes.

- Hephaistion, Alexander is going to burn the city –said Thais with gravity.

- Really? When? –the _hetaira_ was really going to cry in that moment. Hephaistion was too drunk to be of any help.

- Now! You have to stop him…Hephaistion? –but the General had fallen asleep again. Thais cursed like the most vulgar soldier in the army.

_What now?_ –she asked herself, taking her hands to her face—_Eni! I have to find her, maybe she can think of something. _

Thais ran out the hall while Dismas came in looking for his General. He too had been invited to the banquet but he wasn't drunk, and among that orgy of destruction he was the only one who kept a cold head. At first he had thought the same as Thais that, if someone could stop the King, that one was Hephaistion, then, when he saw how drunk was his superior he gave up hope and concentrated in taking the General to his room. He remembered just too well what had happened the last time Hephaistion had been drunk and alone, Philotas had almost raped him and the King had been beyond fury.

No, it was safer for everybody if he took the General to his room and left a couple of guards outside.

**XXX**

Seleucus wasn't in the hall when Alexander and his retinue decided to burn everything in a rather festive mood, as if burning a sacred city were nothing more than a game and all would be fine in the morning; but he saw them passing through the corridor. He was hidden behind the statue of a griffon having sex with a beautiful and young, very young, slave of delicate and slender figure and straight golden hair reaching his shoulders.

The officer had purchased him a couple of weeks ago at a very scandalous price, he and Hegelochus had almost come to blows because both wanted the boy, but at the end Seleucus was the winner.

Maybe he had been a fool spending that amount of money in just a slave, but…Since that night at the garden when he met Achilles he couldn't stop thinking about him, evocating again and again their conversation, wishing to hear his voice again. It was hard to explain and he didn't understand, or didn't want to, what the hell was happening to him.

To begin with he didn't even like children, at least not in that way, he had one friend who enjoyed chasing pretty young boys and Seleucus never understood what did he find attractive in them; but, for some reason, he couldn't think in the Prince as a child, maybe it was because he didn't think or behave like one, and he certainly looked older, but for the officer Achilles was a brilliant young man who had completely bewitched him.

When Seleucus was sure that he wasn't going to be able to forget the young Prince he had learned everything he could about him. Not even for a moment he thought in the possibility of looking for Achilles or talking to him again, even if he longed to do it, he didn't trust himself and didn't want to do anything to hurt him. Reason why he almost suffered a heart attack when he saw this young and beautiful slave; in a way, he looked a lot like Achilles and they were certainly the same height.

Persians didn't have slaves but Babylonians did, and a very clever Babylonian had followed the army to Persepolis and made a fortune selling them slaves. This boy of 13 years old came from a place with a name Seleucus couldn't pronounce and had an equally strange name, so the officer had decided to call him Laios.

- What's that? –asked Seleucus panting, his voice hoarse and his short blue-black hair attached to his forehead, damped with sweat. He watched, from behind the statue, the King holding a torch leading a mob chanting: _Burn it! Burn it! Burn it!_

- Do you want me to find out master? –asked Laios, his face so blushed that it appeared to glow in the dim light of the hallway.

The officer didn't answer immediately. He kept watching for a while, finding several of his friends and companions among the mob, before nodding slowly.

- Yes, go.

The boy arranged his cloths and tried to run but his legs trembled a little after what they had been doing, and hurried to talk to the terrified and very pale servants.

- Master, the King is going to burn the city –the 13 years old boy informed him.

- What? That's insane –exclaimed Seleucus, but the chanting 'burn it!' was quite clear in that matter.

Laios shrugged.

- That's what the servants said.

The officer shook his head. If indeed Alexander was planning to burn the city the best thing was to be at the palace, surely the King wasn't going to burn his own house, right? But as an answer black and thick smoke filled the hallway and to him floated the cheers and screams of the mob.

_He is going to burn the palace too_ –he thought in utterly shock.

In that moment Seleucus' astonishment was replaced by fear. What about Achilles? He knew the boy was sick and was in his bedroom at that moment; had somebody gone to put the boy to safe? He had seen the Prince's personal guard, Chrysaor, at the party, most probably by now he should be as drunk as the King, his uncle Nikandros was with the mob; and Hephaistion? The General was nowhere to be seen.

- Shit! –the officer exclaimed and went running to the Prince's quarters.

**XXX**

- Where are we going? –asked Hephaistion while Dismas did his best to walk with him through the hallways.

- Far from here, sir –answered his second in command. He had problems carrying him because his superior was a very tall man, but he had managed to arrive to the gate facing the garden after stopping 2 times to let the General puke.

In his naivety, Dismas had thought the King was going to spare the palace and was planning to take Hephaistion to his room when he saw the tower of flames consuming the building in front of them. Large parts of the palace, rooms and stairs, were made of cedar and burned easily, magnificent carpets, tapestries and curtains, everything that once served to decorate the residence of the Great King now served to feed the hunger of the merciless fire spreading everywhere. Dismas could hardly believe what he was seeing.

What could he do now?

_What else? Go outside the city, to the where the rest of the army is camping_ –thought the General's second-in-command.

**XXX**

- Are you sure? –asked Berenike, getting dressed as fast as she could after listening Thais' story. She had been sleeping knowing that her husband would arrive extremely late, if he arrived that is, and exhausted after trying for hours to put baby Demetrios to sleep.

The _hetaira_ nodded frantically.

- Yes! They are going to burn the city and it is my fault –that was too much for Thais, she sat down on the nearest chair and started to cry.

Berenike ran to embrace her.

- Calm down, this is not your fault. Do you hear me? –she said with force, caressing her hair—They are grown up men and responsible for their own actions –she patted her friend's back— Now, stop crying and come, we are leaving.

- Leaving where? –the _hetaira_ sobbed—They are burning everything.

- Where else? Outside the city –said Berenike, his voice full with determination—I'll send Nety to fetch Sofonisba and we all are going out of here.

**XXX**

Seleucus arrived to Achilles' room without breath, his slave Laios behind him but unable to keep his master's speed. The guards at the Prince's door were standing in front of the opened window, watching the fire with puzzled expressions and trying to guess what was going on.

- Is the Prince inside? –asked the officer in his best commanding voice making both men jumped.

- Yes, sir –answered one of them.

And without saying another word Seleucus entered as if he owned the place.

- Sir! –both guards ran after him.

- The palace in on fire –said the officer, successfully stopping them—We have to take the Prince to a safe place.

- What about the rest of the King's guests? –asked one of the guards and Seleucus stopped, his hands on his hips taking a moment to think. He turned and the guards wished he would stop looking at them like that.

The King's guests which included Achilles' grandmother and his best friend, Cyrus Ochus. Oh yes, Seleucus had made his homework and knew even the names of his pets.

- Wake them up –he decided at last— We have to leave the palace.

- Yes, sir.

The only fault in the officer's plan was that he wasn't expecting to come inside Achilles' room alone. Until this moment he had been sure of what he had to do, but, when he saw the boy peacefully sleeping and no one around, he felt lost. Seleucus swallowed hard when he saw that beautiful face again, knowing that he had to touch him in order to wake him up…

_Touch him?_ –he thought almost in panic. He shook his head, he was behaving like a fool and this was an emergency.

- Achilles, wake up –Seleucus shook him by the shoulder—The palace is on fire.

- Mm…What? –asked the boy half asleep, moving lazily and opening his amber eye.

- The palace is on fire, come –the officer put aside the several blankets and covered him with just one. He did his best to stay calm when he had to carry the Prince on his arms.

_He is lighter than I thought_ –said Seleucus to himself.

- What happened? Where are my father and the King? –asked Achilles now completely awake.

- I don't know but I'm sure they are fine –Seleucus said the first thing that came to his mind, just wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, but Achilles frowned.

- If you don't know where they are, how can you be sure they are fine? –asked the Prince and the officer stopped before reaching the hallway. He turned and found the most fascinating pair of eyes looking at him, and that made him feel something very strange, a mixture of desire and another emotion he didn't want to recognize because it was something close to love, and he didn't want to fall in love.

The Prince's eyes could be the same color as the King's but they weren't the same, Alexander had a piercing gaze and no one, with the exception of Hephaistion, could hold his gaze, unlike Achilles who had warm eyes full with emotion but at the same time, difficult to read.

_He doesn't have the eyes of a child_ –thought the officer.

- You are right –said Seleucus, clearing his throat—I apologize. I don't know where they are but the last time I saw the King he was leading the mob to burn the city and the most certain thing is that your father was with him.

That answer satisfied Achilles but at the same depressed him, that meant Alexander had made up his mind and decided to destroy Persepolis. What was Cyrus going to say about this?

- Thank you –said the boy. The officer nodded and was going to keep walking when…—But I can't leave, not without the copy of the Iliad the King gave me.

Seleucus sighed. He lifted his head and found Laios standing at the threshold not sure of what to do.

- Where is it? –asked Seleucus.

- Next to my bed, on the night table –the Prince explained, coughing. The night wasn't cold but the contrast after being so tightly wrapped in blankets made him sick.

- Laios, fetch the Prince's book and meet me on the hallway.

- Yes, master.

- And Bastet –said Achilles—Someone has to go for Bastet.

- Your pet Cheetah? –oh yes, Seleucus was so smitten by the Prince that he even knew who was Bastet. One look at his uneven eyes told him they were going nowhere without the Cheetah. The officer sighed.

_I don't remember much of what happened that night, I was too drunk to even know how was that Dismas took me to a wagon and then out of the city, but I have a good idea of what happened. It was true that Alexander had thought a lot in the possibility of destroying Persepolis and when Thais, innocently, proposed to burn it, it looked like a good idea. Something my King would regret later, why? Because that was no way to do it; first he had endangered not only my life, I fell asleep and if it hadn't been for Dismas maybe my story would have been very different, he had also endangered my mother, Achilles, my sister and her children._

_Seleucus stayed with Achilles all the time, I have to give him that, he protected my son, saw that everybody at the palace were taken outside the city and stayed with him even after the sunrise. _

_The army was camped outside the city walls and when they saw the fire they thought it was an accident and that the King was in danger, as you can imagine they ran with buckets full with water to help until they saw that it was Alexander the one who had ordered to burn down the place. Then, everything was chaos because the men followed their King's example. _

_Not the entire city burned, the palace complex was destroyed, yes, and the houses nearby, but the rest was intact. After that, there was no reason to prolong our stay here, by now Alexander was sure that he would never be acknowledged as the legitimate Great King so his only choice now was to capture Darius alive, why? I would think that's obvious, that way Alexander could force him to abdicate in his favor, don't you think? _

_My King left 3000 men behind, to garrison Persepolis, and we continued our way, this time, to Ecbatana…_

* * *

(1) Quintus Curtius book 5 # 7

**A/N**: I hope you like my very own version of the burning of Persepolis, now, we can continue the adventure and chase Darius, but I'm afraid this will have to wait 2 weeks. Don't go without reviewing or my curse will fall upon you, (oh, yes, I have a curse and it's terrible, trust me) MWA HAHAHA!


	156. Ecbatana

**Dear readers!**

I'm back! To be honest I didn't want to leave Rome :P It was so sad, I grabbed the hotel's door frame refusing to leave, but at the end I had to do it :( I'm truly sorry for the delay with the updates but I'm finally here with 2 new chapters ^_^ Thank you so much to all of you for your wonderful reviews, good wishes and PM, THANK YOU!

**Hello So**: THANK YOU! Don't worry for not writing before, I was just too happy when I saw a message from you :) Haha! You are right, Phai is not going to be happy with Seleucus, but you'll see what is he going to do. Yes, you are right, it has been a while since the last time Yarsa and co. made an appearance, unfortunately since we are chasing Darius they can't appear, but I promise we'll see them again soon. Thank you!

**Hi Phaisty**: Oh my, I'm truly sorry to hear about your cat :( I can imagine how sad you are (hug) YES! I went to Rome =^^= Nope, I have never gone before so you can imagine how excited I was, it was absolutely awesome :D Thank you for your good wishes! Yep, you are right about Alex's problem on the couch ^^ I'm glad that you like that, I love it hihihi. Thank you! I'm so happy that you like my version of the burning of Persepolis, I wanted it to original :D Oh, you are going to kill me but Antigone is back home (sorry!) but it was time for her to go back. I'll try to mention her in the future. Ah! Seleucus, no, he is genuinely in love with Aki and he would never hurt him (you have my word), but you'll see what I have planned Mwa haha! THANK YOU!

**Hello Righttolove**: Thank youuuuu! You are so sweet! Yes! I had a GREAT time at Rome, I didn't want to leave, that was to sad =^^= I took 800 photos hahaha, I posted some at my LJ and more than 100 on my FB :D But now I'm back and ready with the new chapters (and don't have money to go out any time soon so I'll keep writing hahaha) Hugs.

**CHAPTER 145**

_I can see that your face changed when I mentioned Ecbatana. You want to know if that city makes me feel something? Well, it's hard to explain. The few vampires left of my own age can't remember how was to be alive, they stopped being humans long ago and transformed themselves into something else. Some say we become more…divine, almost Gods, others, like the members of the clan Salubri, insist we are demons. You can pick the one that suits you better but, in the end, the truth is that we are no longer humans, we don't think like mortals and, certainly, we don't behave like them._

_Why? Think of it, does your grandfather think like you? No, because he was born in other time, now imagine how is like to have been born 2 millennia in the past. And not only that, we are special: too beautiful or too ugly, too strong or too intelligent, too fast or too agile to be considered mere humans. To begin with, we shouldn't be here. Take my case for example. I should be dead, my body just ashes after 2 thousands years, but I'm here, talking to you. Our existence is a betrayal to God since the moment we are living in a time that it's not ours, not to mention that we steal life from the mortals to keep our false existence._

_We are murderers, thieves, liars, deceivers…Everything about us is false, a false life, a masquerade._

_But I'm changing the subject again. You must forgive me. I was saying that it's very easy to forget that we started our existence in this world as mortals, but there are very few of us that never forgot, very few that carry something from our past that haunt us every night. I never forgot thanks to the love I feel for Alexander, he never let me forget my mortal life and I recall everyday I was with him as if it had been just yesterday. Can you imagine what is to exist, to be immortal, without a reason to live?_

_That's my curse._

_Alexander was my reason to live, and now I only exist to bring him back._

_After so many years it's easy to forget that once we were humans and that once we die in order to become what we are now. But, even if I recall my mortal days I never think about my own death, nobody likes to remember such a thing and many vampires avoid graveyards conscious that we are not so different from the bodies decomposing underground. They don't want to admit it but they are afraid to be reminded that we are walking corpses. We don't breath, our heart doesn't beat, and our skin is cold as winter mornings…_

_I can't care less about this, after all, I am a necromancer, I have spent years wandering in graveyards and inside tombs. But my own death it's different. I never came back to Ecbatana since I became a Tzimisce. I have traveled around the world for more than 2 thousand years, I have gone to Iran many times but never anywhere near Ectabana, you can say that this place is a reminder of my own mortality. Yes, I'm immortal now, but I'm not eternal: the sunlight, the fire, a sharp sword and 2 millennia of existence would be dust in the blink of an eye. _

_I can't die, not until I have seen Alexander again. _

_And now, I have to talk about that place, a place where not only I found my end, but that also became the tomb of Parmelio…But I'm changing the subject. _

_Ecbatana, what can I say? The same as all the imperial Persian cities it was an imposing place of great luxury, but here we didn't find so many riches as we did back at Babylon or Susa or Persepolis and this thanks to Darius. He had arrived before us, while we were at Persepolis, and taken with him the treasury. In Ecbatana you could hear all sort of rumors about him, some as spectacular as improbable, but others true and very alarming. _

As many cities of that time Ecbatana was surrounded by great strong walls, rising proudly to defend the city in 7 circles, one within the other. "Of the first circle the battlements were white, of the second black, of the third crimson, of the fourth blue, of the fifth red: thus were the battlements of all the circles colored with various tints, and the two last had their battlements one of them overlaid with silver and the other with gold"(1) Of all the royal palaces, this was the strongest and easiest to defend in case of an attack, constructed for protection before luxury, it was situated on a hill and looked more like a fortress than a palace.

Again, Alexander's officers were housed in the palaces of the Persian nobles, treated like Kings, and the army left to camp outside the walls to finally rest after the savage march they had to endure to reach this place. Hephaistion and his very sick son were staying at the palace again, but this time, instead of arriving like triumphant conquerors the Macedonians' mood were dark and gloomy. Why? Because of the terrible journey through the mountains.

They were now in the interior of the region of Persis, the heart of the Persian Empire, the center of everything and the birth place of Cyrus the Great, and the army had to march through a pass perpetually covered with ice and snow, a hostile territory were the weather was their enemy.

It was such a discouraging spectacle: rock, ice and snow, it was easy to lose your way in this place, and the freezing wind piercing their cloths making them feel as if they were naked, with almost no food and no water. More than one of the exhausted soldiers was prey of their most terrible fears thinking that they had reached the end of the habitable world, that they were suffering the wrath of the Persian Gods who were trying to annihilate them, and what could they do? So far away from home, could father Zeus protect them in the land where Ahura Mazda reigned supreme?

Hephaistion remembered standing at the side of his horse, wrapped in a very heavy and warm fur coat, surveying the distance only to find a desert of ice. "Everything was deserted and without a trace of human cultivation, and [the soldiers] demanded that they should return before even the daylight and the sky should fail them"(2) It was a difficult situation but what worried the General more than anything was his son.

Alexander had divided the army in several units, taking with him only the best troops, but he had insisted in also taking Achilles with them.

- I don't trust anyone else to protect him –had been the King's explanation.

- What do you mean? Do you suspect that someone is trying to kill him? –that sounded as incredible as the possibility of sighting flying cows, in Hephaistion's opinion, who would bother to kill Achilles? He was just a child.

Alexander shook his head.

- I don't know, but I don't want him away from me. He stays with us –that had been the King's decision, and even if the General thought he was paranoid, he said nothing…until he saw how difficult was the journey ahead of them.

They were in the middle of July, it was summer, and it crossed nobody's mind that this pass through the mountains would be covered with snow and ice. And as soon as Hephaistion saw this he tried to convince Alexander of sending Achilles back to Persepolis.

- You are going to kill him –had said the General the 2 nights after they reached that forgotten place—Aki won't survive this, half of the time he can't breath and his lips have an alarming hue of blue. You have to send him back.

The King had taken his time before answering. He knew how bad was the boy, he had seen Achilles that afternoon, and he too was worried. When Alexander decided to take his Prince with them he never imagined the boy would be this bad; of course he knew he had a delicate constitution, but this?

- It looks like I'm always endangering my son's life –answered the blond softly, taking his beloved aback—First at Gaugamela, then at Persepolis and now this –he rubbed his face with the palms of his hands—Does that make me a terrible father? –he raised his head to hold Hephaistion's gaze.

- No –the General's voice was calm—Just a really reckless one –that made the King laughed—It's not too late, send him back.

- I can't –said Alexander, truly regretting his words—There is nobody left at Persepolis, nobody that can protect him in a city hostile to us; the rest of army is marching through the Royal Road with the baggage train and the camp followers in direction to Media, and it would be more dangerous to send Aki all the way back alone than to have him here.

- You can't spare some men to escort him? –it was a foolish question but the King said nothing because he understood how worried was Hephaistion.

- Phai –the King stood up and sat at his beloved's side—We are in Persis, everything around us is hostile territory, and you know, as well as I, that the only way to really protect Aki would be to send half the army with him –the General nodded slowly and Alexander kissed his cheek—I'm sorry my love, I truly am, but Aki will have to stay with us.

And Achilles stayed with them. Some days his father feared he wasn't going to make it others the boy looked better; the Prince couldn't travel on a wagon, the pass was too narrow and too rough for that, so he had to ride, too covered with coats and blankets that, from a far, he looked like a giant bump. Alexander had given Achilles his own coat, feeling really guilty for dragging the boy to this place, and seeing his concerned Hephaistion had decided to say nothing more to his King regarding the boy's health.

Everybody was aware of the boy's delicate condition, but everybody had to admit that the Prince behaved gallantry, never complaining.

As always, in that hard situation, Alexander had set the example, dismounting and helping to break the ice with a mattock, but, by the time they reached the city, all of them, from the rank soldiers to the high officers, were exhausted and sick of the ice and the snow, longing to see the beach and feel the sun, it had been a while since the last time they saw the sea.

- How are you feeling? –asked Hephaistion, the same night they arrived at Ecbatana, taking personally his son to his bed, covering him with the blankets and brushing his hair aside to see his eyes.

- Better, at least here it's warm –said the boy, smiling and breathing normally after a month of hard march.

- I'm glad to hear that –the General smiled back.

- Daddy, I'm sorry.

- About what? –Hephaistion frowned, not understanding him.

- I couldn't be of help during the journey –said the boy, ashamed, as if his sickness had been his fault.

- Aki, what are you talking about? You were sick –said his father.

- Yes, but I don't like to be sick –said Achilles, his voice full with frustration—I saw dad helping to break the ice, and the men follow him even in those terrible conditions because he shares the hardships with them. But I can't do that! Why can't I? –the boy sobbed—I'm going to be a terrible King.

- No, Aki you will not –the General looked for his son's hand under the blankets—You have to understand that Alexander is Alexander, not all Kings are the same, and you can't be like your uncle but that doesn't mean you won't be a good King, just a different one –the Prince kept sobbing but paying attention to every word—You have to know yourself, of what you are capable but, more importantly, to learn what you can't do. There is no shame in admitting your faults, on the contrary, not all men can admit when they are wrong and that will make you a wise King.

- You truly think so?

Hephaistion patted his hand.

- Of course I do –Achilles nodded, but his father noticed there was something more bothering him. His son had looked very sad since they left Persepolis but during the march he had had no time to ask, too worried thinking the boy would die at any moment—Aki.

- Yes, daddy?

- Why are you so sad? And don't tell me its because of the march because I know there is something else –said the General, holding his gaze.

The boy took a deep breath.

- I had a fight with Cyrus before leaving Persepolis –he said at last.

- Why?

- Because of the burning of Persepolis –that told Hephaistion everything he wanted to know, but he said nothing and listened—The fire was too much for him, and he…he called dad a brute and a barbarian, among other things.

- That doesn't surprise me –said the General—And what did you say?

- Nothing. I didn't say a thing –answered Achilles taking his father by surprise— He is right to be angry, daddy. I understand why dad did what he did even if I don't like it, but Cyrus…He would never understand dad's motives. It was better this way, to let him shout all he wanted until he got tired.

Hephaistion knew Cyrus was the only friend his son had of his own age, his best friend, and the he also understood how difficult was this for Achilles, to fight with his best friend over a serious thing like this. How he wished that his son lived a happy and peaceful life, not sharing the hardships of an invading army and taking part in discussing deciding the fate of an entire city. But it was too late for regrets now.

- I'm glad you think like that, son –said the General—You did the right thing –those words made the boy feel much better—You'll have to wait, give Cyrus times and he'll see that you are not the person to blame to what happened.

The Prince nodded again.

- Yes, daddy.

But Achilles' health problems and his discussion with Cyrus were just 2 of the several things that worried Hephaistion these days, Seleucus had been in his mind for days now. Until the tragic night of the burning of Persepolis' palace complex, he had never paid attention to the officer of unnerving blue eyes. The only things the General knew about Seleucus were his name and the fact that he was a lesser officer. He had seen him just once in a meeting, during the siege of Helicarnassus, and 2 times during the long marches, that was all.

He had no idea of how old was Seleucus, from where he came, who was his father or the kind of man he was, but he knew that he liked Achilles and that didn't make him happy. After observing him with his son that night, outside Persepolis, his inner father-alarm had started to sound. He knew, all too well, the look in Seleucus' eyes, the way he behaved around the boy and he didn't like it one iota. He hadn't said a word so far but on the top of his 'to do' list was to have a very long conversation with the officer.

The other one who concerned the beautiful General was Alexander. The King had taken a very important decision and Hephaistion feared the reactions after next day's announcements. There were so many things inside his head that even his dreams were troubled. He couldn't sleep that night. It was very late, his body was tired but inside his head the turmoil tormented him without pause. The General rolled again over the King's big and soft bed, feeling the silky sheet against his naked arms and legs, trying not to wake Alexander up even if he knew that it would take an army of musicians and acrobats to accomplish that; he could hear him snoring and that made him feel a little envious, after all, the King was the main source of his worries and he was sleeping as if nothing troubled him in the world. That was unfair.

Hephaistion, lying on his back, opened his eyes and sighed watching the outline of the ceiling in the darkness. He rested one arm over his forehead and stayed very still, as if trying to merge himself with the night. He couldn't hear a thing besides of Alexander's snoring that was starting to unnerve him; in the quiet of this peaceful and warm night that noise sounded amplified several times, almost echoing through the walls, and once again he felt envious, and a little angry.

_What will happen now?_ –that was the question he had been asking himself over and over again.

They had reached a crucial point, they had achieved what all Greeks had only dreamed for centuries, they had crushed the Persians and became the masters of Asia. As Alexander liked to say he had surpassed his father, they all were now the richest and most powerful men of the known world, any other in the King's place would be more than satisfy, ready to call this enterprise the success of a lifetime, and looking forward to rest among riches, luxury and the memory of outstanding victories…But not Alexander, all this wasn't enough for him.

Hephaistion not only loved Alexander as a person, he admired and respected him as both, as a King and as a General, he trusted his decisions and will followed him even to the deepest part of Hades; but he was also well aware of his faults and something that worried Hephaistion was that his King didn't know when to stop.

_At my time ambition wasn't a fault or a sin, it was exactly the opposite, it was a virtue and more than one admired Alexander because of his endless ambition, because of the overwhelming force his life irradiated. I never thought that being ambitious made my King a bad man, but I was worried because he had his head so full with dreams of everlasting glory and stories about Gods and heroes that sometimes he lost track of reality._

The men wanted to go back home, to enter Pella proudly in a parade, displaying their best armors and the war spoils, the riches and magnificent goods they were bringing back from distant lands with unpronounceable names, to show their families and friends of what they were capable, to let them all know they were unstoppable and to tell their sons endless and fantastic stories of far away countries and exotic people. So far Alexander had a pretext to continue with his campaign, after all Darius was still alive and he was still a threat, but…What would happen after Darius was captured?

Alexander let out an especially loud snore and the General shook him. It had been enough for one night. He didn't expected to wake the blond up just to make him stop but, to his utterly surprise, the King opened his eyes, blinking several times and trying to know where was he, what time was, and what was happening.

- Phai?…What's wrong? –he asked, half asleep with hoarse voice.

Hephaistion knew he should feel guilty for waking him up like that, but he wasn't surprised to feel otherwise. If he couldn't sleep nobody would…All right that was childish but he couldn't help it.

- You were snoring –it was his simple explanation.

- Oh!…Sorry –even if the King had just woke up and the room so dark that he could barely distinguish his beloved's silhouette, something told him the General wasn't fine, so many years together and he could read his beloved's moods easily. He turned, resting on his side, feeling the soft bed conform to his body, and caressed Hephaistion's naked arm with his fingers—Can't sleep?

- Something like that –the General sighed and turned to face him, even if he couldn't see his lover's face he felt more comfortable this way.

- What's bothering you? –the King yawned.

- How do you know that something is bothering me? –despite the darkness the blond knew his beloved was smiling.

- You always have insomnia when you are worried –Alexander kissed his arm, his voice was soft and a little sleepy, like a caress, making the General relax a little.

When people were surprised after hearing the amazing tale of how the King had tamed Boukephalos, the man-eating horse, Hephaistion always thought it couldn't be that difficult with a voice like his. So strong, so sure of himself, so calm…Every time Alexander spoke in whispers like this the least you could do was to feel a little of the King's overwhelming self confidence. He never could explain why but Alexander was able to make everything simple, no matter how difficult you think a problem was, he always made the impossible look easy.

Hephaistion sighed.

- Are you sure about the Greeks? –his beloved asked for a millionth time since he knew about his King's plans.

- That's bothering you? –Alexander chuckled.

- Alex, the Greeks have fought for you in every major battle, they are an important part of the army, are you sure you want to send them back home? –the General seized this chance to let him know what he really thought about this—You are sending back even the Thessalians, those are Parmelio's men, what is he going to say?

- Parmelio won't need them anymore –the King slid his lips over his shoulder, filling the room with wet kissing sounds.

- What do you mean? –the General frowned. Alexander was planning something he had no idea of what and that only served to increase his collection of worries.

- I'm planning to leave him here, at Ecbatana –the King answered, speaking against his skin, leaving a trail of kisses.

- What? Why? –Hephaistion moved away his arm, straightening himself and resting his weight on his elbow. He knew Parmelio was planning something, not exactly what, but something that wasn't good for his lover and he had been watching the old General for sometime now, since he had that strange dream; and this news put all his senses on alert.

The sudden movement took Alexander aback, but he recovered quickly.

- Why? I thought that was obvious, he is too old –answered the King, unable to see why the fuss —2 days ago was his birthday number 70, I think is fair that he stays here as the area military commander.

- He is not going to be happy –now the General had another thing to worry about, and he felt the tension in his stomach, like a knot.

- Maybe not but he can't complain –Alexander was sure of every word—He is old, and I'm not throwing him away like a dog, I'm leaving him in command of one of the most important areas, an strategic place, and also as a very rich man. Besides, he will have under his command 6000 mercs and the task to pacify the tribes around here, especially to deal with the Cadusians; he will have plenty of things to do.

- You are leaving him in command of the mercs?

- Yes, but Harpalos is going to be the one in charge of their pay –Alexander sat—Phai, I know you are worried because you think what I'm doing is a mistake but trust me, this is the only way to have MY army, not my father's. I don't need the Greeks with me because the crisis back home is over, I no longer need them as a guaranty of the Greeks' good behavior, and I can finally get rid of Parmelio.

His beloved took a moment to choose his words; he could see Alexander's point, but still…

- I understand everything you say, but about the Greeks… —Hephaistion shook his head—They fought for you and it doesn't feel right just to discharge them –he insisted.

- I'll give them the option to stay with me if they want but as mercs –the King explained—Phai, think of this, without Parmelio and the Thessalians, I can start training a highly professional army loyal only to me, an unstoppable machine capable of anything.

Hephaistion nodded, forgetting that the blond couldn't see him in the dark. He had always knew that his King didn't know when to stop and was sure that he wasn't going to turn back home after capturing Darius but now he had hard evidence that he was planning ahead: new conquests, new adventures, new enemies, if not, why the need to train a highly professional army?

- I guess you are right –he sighed, resting again on his back, amidst the sheets' rustling. He would have to stop worrying and trust that his King knew what he was doing, at least he was sure of his decisions—What are you going to do about Darius?

- You heard the spies yesterday –said Alexander, laying at his side, looking for his waist to pull him closer—He is assembling an army again: 3000 horses, 30, 000 infantry and his loyal mercs, 4000 of them…That's an considerable force, besides he took 7000 Talents from Ecbatana and the Bactrian cavalry, the _cataphracts_, are still with him. He is heading to the Caspian Gates, through the mountains…—he felt silent for a moment, remembering every word his spies had said—We'll chase him through the Caspian Gates in a week I think –he caressed his beloved's tunic with his index finger and thumb, resting his arm on his waist.

- We are not staying here for your birthday? –asked Hephaistion, so close to him that his blond hair was tickling his nose. It was July and a couple of weeks it would be the King's 26 birthday.

- We don't have time for that –they fell silent and Alexander looked for his lips, leaving a soft kiss over them—Phai –he whispered against his skin—There is nothing to worry about as long as you are with me –the King kissed him again, parting his lips with the tip of his pink tongue, but those words, intended to make his General feel better, left him thinking instead.

The blond had always been a man sure of himself, about his goals and his ideas, but now, after all the incredible victories he had achieved, after all he had been capable of, now that he was not only King of a small place called Macedonia but also Pharaoh and very close to become a Great King, now his confidence had reached astronomical proportions.

And that left Hephaistion thinking… He didn't want that Alexander reached a state of overconfidence just as Darius did, but, in those moments, the only thing he could do, was hoped for the best.

He didn't know when it happened, perhaps it was between kisses, or perhaps it was under the spell of his King's caresses, but at some point, feeling the warmth of his lover so close to him, Hephaistion finally fell asleep…

**XXX**

Berenike, sitting on Alexander's and Hephaistion's bed with her legs crossed in meditation position, her elbows on her knees and her face resting on her hands, observed how her brother packed his things inside a big and very blue suitcase. She sighed.

- I so envy you, Phai –she said after a while, cocking her head and dropping her hands on her knees—I can't believe that after 13 years together Alex can still be this romantic.

Her brother smiled, and stopped folding a T-shirt.

- And you don't even know the full story of this trip –he said in a mysterious tone that instantly caught Berenike's attention. She sat upright and watched him as a dog that had just found his prey.

- What…Why? I thought Alex is taking you out because it's your anniversary –she said.

- Well, yes, but you don't know why we are going to where we are going –Hephaistion's smile widened.

- You are going to Cancun, right?

- Yep.

- Why is that so special?

Her brother left the T-shirt over the back of a chair and sat in front of her. Just one look at his face told Berenike that he was dying to tell this story and that only served to increase her curiosity. Hephaistion wasn't the kind of person who liked to talk about his private life, especially when it involved Alexander. No matter how many times she asked him about his married life, or even worst, his sex life, it would be easier to ask the walls of his bedroom. So, what was different now?

- Do you remember there was a time when Alex didn't have money and he was in debt to all his credit cards? –asked Hephaistion.

- Yes –Berenike nodded—Before he got this super duper contract with Persia Records.

- Well, when we moved together he wanted to take me on vacations abroad –said her brother—I told him he was crazy because we didn't have money to waste like that, but you know him, once he has made up his mind there is no way to convince him otherwise.

- Where did he want to take you?

- Cancun –Berenike laughed, imagining where was this going.

- It was a disaster, wasn't it?

- Oh, yes –now it was Hephaistion's turned to laugh—Since we arrived at the airport I knew this was going to be a trip I wasn't going to forget.

- Why?

- We missed the plane –his sister saw him with wide opened eyes.

- You are kidding me!

- No, we arrived late thanks to Alex's mother who decided to call in the same moment we were leaving to the airport –said Hephaistion—I still think she did it on propose.

- And? What did you do?

- Alex had a very long talk with the airline guys and we could aboard the next plane, the bad news was that we had to wait 8 hours –her brother smiled remembering that—But not all was bad, I met Publius at the airport.

- Really? –Berenike leaned to the front, very excited—What was he doing there?

- Waiting to take a plane back to Rome –answered Hephaistion—I was hungry and I went to buy something, I was looking for money when he paid my food before I could do something to stop him.

- Honestly Phai, I hate you! You are more popular with cute guys than me –Berenike chuckled—And how was that Alex didn't kill him on the spot?

- He didn't notice, he was too busy arguing with the airline guys –said her brother—But by the time Alex came back I was laughing and deep in conversation with Publius. You can imagine his face passed from red to purple in a second. He strode to where I was, grabbed my arm and dragged me far from Publius.

Berenike laughed out loud.

- I love my brother-in-law, he is so jealous that is cute –she smiled.

- Maybe cute for you –Hephaistion sighed.

- And what happened next? Did you have a good time? –Berenike asked.

- Hardly, since we didn't have much money we stayed in the most horrible and cheap hotel –they both laughed—We didn't have one big bed but two small put together, so when Alex turned, wanting to embrace me, the beds moved and he fell in the middle during the night –Berenike laughed harder—At end it was such a disaster that it started to be funny and Alex promised me that one day he would take me again, properly.

- Oww! See? My brother-in-law is cute –Berenike insisted. She patted her brother's arm—So, now you will travel like a rock star; have a great time Phai! And don't worry about Aki, is mom taking care of him?

- No –Hephaistion sighed and brushed his hair back—He is staying with Olympias.

- Why? –asked his sister as if that were the craziest thing she had ever heard in her life.

- Because every time we go out mom stays with Aki and Olympias made a tantrum, so this time we couldn't refuse –it was clear that this news didn't make Hephaistion happy.

- Well, if I can say something in your mother-in-law's favor, is that she truly loves Aki –said Berenike—She is going to spoil him, Aki will be fine.

- I hope so.

* * *

(1) Herodotus, Histories, 1.98-99

(2) Quintus Curtius. Taken from _Alexander the Great and the Logistics of the Macedonian Army_ by Donald W. Engels, page 74


	157. The Caspian Gates

**CHAPTER 146**

Hephaistion had to admit that, even if leaving his son with Olympias didn't make him happy, he was truly very excited with the trip, he would be able to spend some time alone with his lover, far away from his office, his problems, Parmelio's strange behavior...and away from Achilles. He loved his son more than his own life, but there were days when he missed the time when Alexander and he could have sex in the kitchen without worrying if the boy would suddenly appeared.

He had a lot of plans, funny and kinky plans, that had him giggling alone, but couldn't help it. That night after dinner when they stopped talking about the very rude, but surprisingly funny, parody that South Park had made of the blond's band, Alexander, who couldn't wait another moment, decided to make an announcement.

- Phai I have great news for you –said Alexander with a big smile, exited as if he had just won the lottery.

- Aki, don't play with food, if you don't want to eat just leave it alone –said Hephaistion and the boy pouted.

- Can I go to watch TV, daddy? –asked Achilles, pushing the dishes aside.

- Yes, you can, but I don't want you with the TV on until late –said his father and the boy stood up and left running. He turned to look at his lover—You were saying, what news?

- We are going to shoot our new video next month –announced Alexander.

- Mm, sounds good; any special plans for the video? –the blond had shot several videos and his beloved couldn't understand why this one was especial.

Alexander's smile widened.

- I have a great idea for this video and I convinced Julius of doing it –he said proudly.

- What are you planning? –a little voice inside him whispered it was a bad idea to ask, but he wanted to know.

- You are going to appear in the video –that made Hephaistion laugh.

- You are kidding me.

- No, I'm not –that erased his beloved's smile.

- I can't appear in a music video –said Hephaistion dead serious.

- Why not? –Alexander leaned to the front, resting his arms on the table—You are my lover and you are absolutely gorgeous to have you hidden in that gray office of yours –that caught his beloved's attention, since when did the blond call him 'gorgeous'? Since the fight they had, thanks to the photo of Alexander and Julius kissing, the blond had been in an extremely loving mood. Not that he complained but, this?

- Alex, I don't feel comfortable with the idea of appearing in a video that millions of people are going to see –Hephaistion explained. He could like movies and theater plays but he would never dare to imagine himself doing something remotely like that, he didn't even know how to act and to do an international ridicule was out of question.

- But why not? –asked the blond in a perfect imitation of Achilles.

- Don't be a child –his beloved's narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

- I'm not! You are the one who is behaving like one –answered Alexander—Please, it's not big deal, you don't even have to say a word –he pleaded with his puppy eyes.

Hephaistion sighed. That was low; Alexander knew he couldn't resist his puppy eyes.

- First tell me, what's the video about? –the blond smiled, he knew he had won.

- It's the video of my new single, we are going to use ancient Greece as the scenario and I'm going to be a general –Alexander explained.

- O—k, and what am I going to do? –Hephaistion wasn't sure about this.

- You are going to be my second in command.

- Right…—no, he still didn't like it—And the rest of the band your officers?

- Precisely –the blond nodded.

Hephaistion sighed again and shook his head. Alexander was so happy that he felt like a heartless son of a bad mother saying 'no'.

- Are you sure I won't have to say a word?

- Positive, just…

- Just what? –his beloved knew there was a catch.

- Maybe, and just for one scene, you would have to…you know, take some of your cloths off –said Alexander and for a moment Hephaistion didn't understand.

- Whoa! Wait a second; are you trying to tell me that you, Mr. I-have-serious-jealousy-issues, want me to appear naked in your video? –it would have been easier for him to believe that cows fly.

- Well, not fully naked…and what if I want to show the world that I have the most beautiful man at my side?

- What if I refuse to take my cloths off?

- Well –Alexander leaned his weight against the back of the chair—We can always ask Julius to appear half naked, he is also gorgeous.

Hephaistion narrowed his eyes again.

- Do you realize this is low even for you, right?

- Yes.

- You are nuts! –his beloved exclaimed.

- So, what do you say?

His beloved sighed.

- Ok, I'll do it –and as soon as he pronounced the words he regretted it, but Alexander looked so happy…

**XXX**

It was near midnight when the telephone rang. Hephaistion was going to turn Achilles' TV off when he stopped to answer. He couldn't restrain his expression of 'oh, it's you' when he heard Julius' voice. No matter what, Hephaistion would never like his lover's manager; even less knowing that he had kissed his blond. He had to admit that a part of him, a small and very hidden part of him, was curious to know what had really happened that night, how had been that kiss, had his lover liked it? He had heard his sister saying that those two looked freaking hot together, and his small and hidden, very hidden, part agreed with her. But his jealous were stronger and he would probably never know what had really happened…But he could live with that.

He looked for Alexander and found him watching TV with Achilles. He frowned. The blond knew the boy wasn't allowed to watch TV at that hour, but Alexander always behaved like another kid. Lately their son had developed a liking for Japanese animation that Hephaistion found unhealthy, but so far neither of them had said a word against his new hobby.

- Alex, it's _him_ –he said handing him the phone.

The blond had to smile. Since the incident of the kiss for his beloved Julius was 'he, him, or that man'. Alexander took the phone and went outside.

- Aki, what are you watching now? –asked Hephaistion, hands on his hips.

- Dragon Ball –answered the boy, his eyes on the screen.

- That's the one with the Monster Cards?

- No daddy, that's Yu-Gi-Oh!.

- Oh –Hephaistion gave up—Do you know what time is it?

- Midnight?

- Achilles –the boy sighed and turned off the TV. He knew that arguing with his father would lead him to nowhere, except to a certain punishment for disobeying.

- Phai, Phai –Alexander came back running—You are not going to believe what happened? –he said genuinely in shock.

- What?

- Darius is dead.

- Dead? How? –for a moment his beloved didn't know how to react. He didn't like the man, but dead?

- He was murdered, the police are looking for one of his men, I don't know if you recalled him, his name is Bessus– Alexander explained.

- He did it? –of course he remembered Bessus, but, he was Darius' relative, wasn't he?

- The police think so.

- Wow!…I mean, I never thought he would end his days like this.

- Me neither.

_Who would have thought this?_ –said Hephaistion to himself.

**XXX**

When Hephaistion woke up he was alone in the King's bedroom. Alexander had many things to do at Ecbatana and little time, he had to chase Darius as soon as possible but first he had to settle things here and he had got up before dawn. The General stretched, he could feel the bed still warm where Alexander had slept. His gray eyes surveyed the place, and, at first, he didn't know where he was, something that happened to him often, especially since they changed their residence so fast in a very short time. He sat lazily, letting the blankets swirled on his lap and took his hands to his face trying to think.

Darius was dead…That or he would be very soon. Over the years he had learned to trust his dreams and was sure that, what he had seen, would become his reality very soon, but, what to do with this information? So far he hadn't learned to use his dreams in his advantage. What could he do?

_Think Hephaistion, think_! –he said to himself—_If Bessus killed Darius, what could this mean? _

He raised his head, hearing distant voices on the hallway. One thing was sure, if Darius was dead that meant bad news for Alexander who had expected to capture him alive and force him to abdicate in his favor, but now Bessus had became his new enemy making everything more difficult.

At the end the General decided to say nothing to Alexander, at least not now, but to be ready for the worst.

**XXX**

- I heard the news –said Hegelochus, arriving at Parmelio's magnificent residence in Ecbatana. The old General was standing near a big window with a privilege view of the city. The sight was like a painting, beautiful and immobile, but he didn't pay attention to it, more interested in a letter in his hands.

- What news? –Parmelio left the letter on his desk and moved away from the window, the fine curtains dancing lazily at the wind's mercy.

- The King is leaving you here and he is sending the Greeks back home.

The old General gave him a scornful smile.

- Clever, isn't he? –Parmelio pointed at a couch and sat down in front of his guest.

- But this is outrageous! After all the years you have served the Argeads, after all you have done, it's unthinkable that you are discharged like this –Attalos' nephew was so angry that his face was starting to look purple—Your men will complain.

- No my dear boy they will not –said the old General, so calmed that he took Hegelochus aback. He had expected to find a completely different scene, an enraged Parmelio shouting curses over Alexander, not this.

- But…Aren't you angry, sir? –he sat down, his fists over his thighs.

It took Parmelio so long to answer that question that it appeared as if he had all the time in the world.

- I'm not as angry as I am surprised –he said at last—I always knew Alexander wanted to get rid of me but I never imagined he would do it like this…You have to admit it was extremely clever of him. He masqueraded my discharged behind a very valid argument about my age; besides, he left me in command of the mercenaries and even gave me a task: to pacify the tribes near here.

- Even so, the message is clear –Hegelochus insisted through clenched teeth—He is diminishing your importance and influence in the army.

- Of course he is! He has always wanted to diminish my influence but he couldn't –Parmelio smiled, like grandfathers when their grandsons do something amusing—And now nobody is going to complain that old Parmelio is left behind, on the contrary, the men will say that the King, in all his generosity, is leaving the old man to rest and enjoyed the luxury of Ecbatana.

Hegelochus stood up and paced around.

- We can't let this happen! –exclaimed the _Iliarch _and Parmelio narrowed his eyes.

- We can't do a thing to stop the King…for now –the last remark didn't pass unnoticed to Hegelochus. The _Iliarch_ stopped and looked at the old General with attention.

- What do you mean?

Parmelio leaned to the front and dropped his voice until it became no more than a whisper.

- Alexander is going to destroy us all –he said, slowly but firmly—He started with me but he is not going to stop until all that remains of King Philip's army is obliterated. I don't have to tell you this, you have witnessed how Alexander favors his friends and changes the army to his liking. He even gave us the bastard son of his lover as our Crown Prince –he made a pause—He says he only wants to capture Darius to become truly the Great King, but think of it, we didn't come here to crown him Great King, we came here to free the Greek cities from the Persians –Hegelochus nodded, taking a seat again in front of him—And he is not going to stop, not even if we capture Darius. He can't see it but if he continues chasing this ridiculous dream of glory he is going to destroy Macedonia.

- I understand this, sir, but what can we do? Alexander is stubborn and would never listen –the _Iliarch_ answered in whispers as well.

- No, he won't –Parmelio dropped his voice even more—That's why he has to be put to dead.

Hegelochus had thought about this, more than once to be honest, but one thing was to think about something and another completely different to say it aloud, and to hear this from Parmelio's lips made him shudder.

- You are serious –that wasn't a question and the old General nodded slowly.

- I'm afraid that the time has come to stop complaining and start acting –Parmelio intertwining his fingers over his lap —I have…talked to others, a few but loyal men, and we all agree this is the only solution.

- Your sons, sir.

- What about them?

- Do they know about this?

- No, and trust me, its better this way –the old General sighed, his eyes on the wall behind his guest as if trying to see beyond it—Nikanor is too naïve and noble and wouldn't understand, and Philotas hates Alexander so much that I'm afraid he would be incapable of keeping his mouth shut –he made a pause—And before you ask my son-in-law, Koinos, doesn't know a thing either, he is one of Alexander's friends and I don't trust his reaction.

- I'm honor, sir, that you have chosen to trust me –Parmelio nodded and turned to look at him.

- The army is leaving tomorrow to the Caspian Gates –said the old General—Keep me informed about everything but be careful, I have noticed that Hephaistion has been watching me for some time now.

- Do you think he suspects something? –the _Iliarch_ narrowed his eyes.

- I'm sure of it –said Parmelio—When you contact me, be careful, it would be disastrous if Hephaistion learns about this.

- I will, sir.

**XXX**

Those days was everybody's wonder where could Darius be, he was present everyday in the Macedonians thoughts, especially in Alexander's mind, but the most curious thing was that the Great King was closer than anybody expected, hidden a little beyond the Caspian Gates. His camp was starting to resemble again a military camp, he had received reinforcements, almost all of them from the eastern provinces of the vast Persian Empire, those provinces that hadn't suffered from the war, those that didn't know of what the Macedonian invader was capable of.

These were good news, a year had passed since Darius' defeat at Gaugamela and now, only now, he was regaining hope. But his new recruitments also brought him a new problem, since all his new men came from the east that meant that one man among the Great King's entourage was becoming extremely powerful, the same man who controlled the east as the satrap of Bactria: Bessus, and soon it became evident for every man in the Persians' camp that a conflict was about to start.

- What are you saying? –Darius was surprise but more than that, he was furious, and his voice made Nabarzanes, the _chiliarch_ of the royal cavalry, felt a shiver running down his spine.

The Great King could be a defeated man, running away like a criminal in his own land, but he could still intimidate his subordinates summoning the authority that centuries of Persian rule gave him, and every man inside his tent, attending to that war council, fell silent, all eyes on the _chiliarch _who had dared to say what everybody was thinking.

Nabarzanes wasn't a coward, he had fought in the battle of Issus commanding the cavalry against Parmelio, he was in his mid forties and, before Alexander came to Asia, he had been a loyal subject of Darius. Unfortunately for the Great King the _chiliarch_ was also the kind of man who jumped first to abandon a sinking ship, and now Nabarzanes was sure there was no future at Darius' side.

- Your divinity, think of my proposal, is the best thing we…the best thing you can do in these moments –Nabarzanes insisted.

Darius spat at his side.

- What you are proposing is madness, and treason! –he raised his voice, he was so angry that it appeared as if the vein on his forehead would explode—How dare you! How can you suggest that I should abdicate in favor of Bessus.

The satrap of Bactria didn't move, he looked like a statue, sitting there in the shadows, at the Great King's left, among his kinsmen and nobles, just watching with attention and waiting.

- Only as a temporally measure –the _chiliarch_ tried to explain himself, he had been sure this was a good idea, until he saw Darius' expression redefining the phrase "killing rage"—Your majesty, we are approaching the eastern provinces and Bessus is very well known and respected here, if we are to defeat the Macedonian barbarian we'll need troops, and troops from the eastern provinces; besides, Bessus has also Achaemenid blood and he hasn't been defeated on the battlefield.

That was just too much for Darius, he started to see red all around him. What was Nabarzanes saying? In a few words that he was incapable of being the Great King, how could he propose such an outrageous and humiliating thing? To abdicate in favor of Bessus 'temporarily'? Bessus was one of the most greedy men he had even known, if he acceded to this, it would be same as signing his own execution.

_I didn't survive twice to Alexander only to give my Empire on a plate to a snake _–thought the Great King furious.

Darius stood up in a jump and took his scimitar, he moved fast and would have killed Nabarzanes if it hadn't been for the _chiliarch's_ great reflexes and Bessus' men, that ran to intervene before the Great King could cut his _chiliarch's_ head.

- I'll leave my crown to NO ONE! Do you hear me? NO ONE! –shouted Darius in the middle of that chaos. Bessus' stood up, his men protecting Nabarzanes and the Greek mercenaries covering the Great King while Artabazus took his sovereign to a safe place.

**XXX**

- You know what this means, don't you? –said Nabarzanes, later that night at Bessus' tent—The camp is divided now, Darius still has loyal men to him: his Greek mercenaries and Artabazus' Persians.

The satrap of Bactria kept eating, his dark eyes on a beautiful woman lying half naked on his bed, and he took his time before answering.

- Yes, but we have the Bactrian and the eastern contingents –he said.

- That's not what worries me –the _chiliarch_ insisted, moving in front of the table until he stood between Bessus and the beautiful woman—If we want to defeat the Macedonian barbarian we need to stick together.

Bessus chewed his meat, finally looking at him.

- Then, there is only one thing we can do –he held Nabarzanes' gaze and the _chiliarch_ knew what he meant.

**XXX**

Alexander was famous because he could cover long distances very quickly, always arriving before his enemies had time to come out of their shock; but the march from Ecbatana to the Caspian Gates was especially hard because of the merciless heat. First it had been the terrible cold and now an infernal heat.

The march took them 11 days but the King was angry because he was sure they could have done much better…if it weren't for the weather, he was starting to believe now that the Persian Gods were angry at him after the burning of Persepolis, but not even the Gods would be able to stop him now. Every man felt as if the sun was cooking them inside their armors in that forgotten and dry land; no plants could be seen, no river, no lakes, no trees, no nothing, only dust and rocks, a big blue sky without clouds and a gray land that was starting to depress them. And to make things worst, soon they ran out of supplies and started to suffer from dehydration and heat-stroke.

Alexander had expected something like this, reason why he hadn't taken the entire army with him, just a part, the lighter troops to cover as much ground as possible in the less possible time, but even so they were suffering greatly for the lack of supplies thanks to Darius who had ordered to put the land to waste, expecting to be follow by the Macedonian invader.

At some point they had to stop and, for Alexander's utterly displeasure, wait 5 days to gather supplies. His guides had informed him that beyond this point they will find a deserted place and the King would need water if he wanted to come out alive.

_In the flames of hell we fire at will the fires of doom has come _

_With the forces of the blackest knights they're staring at the sun _

_Far across the distant plains of ice we're searching for the sword _

_When the time has come for the battle now we follow with the horde _

_Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads_

_Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home_

_Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago_

_We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home_

(Dragonforce, _Soldiers of the Wasteland_)

- Damn heat! –the King exclaimed one morning, coming back after inspecting his troops.

- Come on! Don't be so negative –said Hephaistion smiling—Darius can't be better than us, don't you think?

- Maybe, but he knows these lands better –the King cleaned the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and a page came running with a bucket of water and a cup.

The General surveyed the distance, hearing Alexander drinking water; he could understand his men's depression watching only rocky and dusty mountains, for people like them, used to the see the green landscapes of Macedonia this was an imposing sight. Then, his dark gray eyes stopped in Achilles' silhouette, standing not far from them with Chrysaor a few paces behind, ready to protect the Prince.

After what had happened on their way to Ecbatana, Alexander was thinking in leaving the boy behind but this time it had been Hephaistion the one who insisted in taking him. He didn't want to leave his son with Parmelio. And Achilles had been more than willing to come, eager to prove that he too could be a soldier like his fathers, and so far he had manage to endure the march, riding Pegasus at Alexander's side everyday and never complaining.

But then, another distant figure caught the General's attention. Seleucus wasn't far from there, giving orders to one of his men.

_It's now or never_ –thought Hephaistion.

- I'll be right back –said the General, his eyes on the officer.

- Where are you going? –Alexander wanted to know, while his page filled his cup again.

- I need to talk to Seleucus –the King frowned, that was certainly the last thing he had expected.

- Why?

- Long story, I'll tell you later.

Alexander confusion and surprise, knowing that his beloved had business with Seleucus, was nothing compared to the officer's reaction when he saw Hephaistion standing before him. Like everybody in the army Seleucus knew the General was his King's lover and also, like everybody else, he thought that the beautiful man standing in front of him was too striking to be a soldier, but he was clever enough to keep his mouth shut in front of the striking man. As incredible as it sounds, Seleucus never fancied the General; yes, he admitted that Hephaistion was gorgeous but nothing more.

- I want to talk to you –said the General without preamble, but what caught Seleucus' attention weren't his request but his cold tone of voice. What had he done?

- Of course –the officer dismissed his subordinate and followed Hephaistion until they were out of earshot. Seleucus truly had no idea of what Hephaistion could possibly want but he was sure it had something to do with the army or an especial assignment from the King, because anything more personal was very unlikely—What can I do for you, General? –he asked in a professional tone.

Sometimes the General wasn't aware of his own importance, he always thought of himself as another one of his King's men, but for the rest of the army Hephaistion son of Amyntor was an important and powerful man and already more than one was wondering what was going on between him and the officer of unnerving blue eyes. By the end of that day half of the Macedonia army would be talking like old women about these two.

- I'm glad you ask –answered Hephaistion, serious, as very few times in his life —I want to know what's your business with my son?

Seleucus opened his eyes slightly. Could it be? Was it possible that the General had seen right through him reading his most intimate and hidden desires?

- I don't understand exactly what you mean, sir –he kept his face neutral, without any trace of emotion that could betray his thoughts.

- I saw you with him the night of the fire at Persepolis –said Hephaistion.

_But what exactly did he see?_ –thought the officer, his mind working fast.

- I put the Prince to safe that night, along with your mother and the rest of the King's guests at the palace –Seleucus explained, keeping his voice steady, only the savage beating of his heart betrayed him.

Hephaistion watched him in silence for a long moment before speaking again, trying to see beyond the man standing in front of him. Was he wrong? Had his tormented past played tricks on him? Had he misjudged Seleucus? No, he was sure of what he had seen.

- I don't know you Seleucus –he said at last, in a soft but strong voice that made the other man's hair stand at the back of his head—But I know very well the look your eyes had that night –the officer remained impassive— Mark my words, if you ever do as much as to look again at my son with those eyes full with lust, I will take them off.

The officer nodded, he didn't trust his voice in those moments. He had heard a lot about Hephaistion's strength and he believed every word that had left those sensual lips, he was sure the General would show him no mercy if he didn't do as he was told. But the question was, could he do as he was told? He would never hurt Achilles, but he couldn't hide what his heart fell for him.

And, as he watched Hephaistion go, he started to consider the possibility that he had actually lost his mind for the young Prince.

**XXX**

By the time Hephaistion was back he found a commotion around the King. The entire military staff, his advisors, Achilles and even the few Persian allies were there, hearing to what Hydarnes was saying with the help of an interpreter.

- What's going on? –asked the General in whispers to Nikanor.

- Do you remember Mazaeus? –asked Parmelio's son, his arms crossed over his chest. He still had a friendly and pleasant face but a red scar crossed his right cheek. Now he looked like a veteran instead of a boy and that made Hephaistion think about all they had been through since they left Macedonia.

- Yes, of course –answered the General, remembering the first time he had seen Mazaeus, standing at the other side of a bridge.

- Well, 2 of his sons are with us, Artibelus and Hydarnes but one, Antibelus, is with Darius –Nikanor explained, coughing. He had been coughing since that terrible march through the ice and snow—And apparently he wrote to his brothers with news about his master.

- And? –the General could feel his pulse against his throat.

- Darius has been deposed –Hephaistion felt a knot in his stomach, and immediately he thought about his dream—The strap of Bactria, Bessus and the _chiliarch_ of the cavalry, Nabarzanes, deposed him and now he is a prisoner.

The General had met Bessus when he had been at the Persians camp, he remembered quite well his dark eyes and severe expression and wasn't too surprise to hear this news, but he had no idea who Nabarzanes was.

In the same moment Hydarnes stopped talking Alexander gave his orders: they were going to continue the march in that same moment.

- But Koinos hasn't come back yet with the supplies –said Ptolemy.

- I know, but we don't have time to waste –said the King, thinking quickly—I'll take with me the _hetairoi_ cavalry and the _Ile Basilike_, and pressed the march, the rest will follow as soon as Koinos is back.

_Darius deposed not dead…This was truly the last thing I expected_ –thought Hephaistion.

* * *

**A/N**: It's almost time for Bagoas to appear MWA HAHAHA! I have noticed that he is like the boogeyman of Alexander's stories XD. Anyway, next chapter we'll know what happened to Darius; soon will be time to say good-bye to him. Thanks again for reading and for your support. And see you next week!

REVIEEEEEW!


	158. Chapter 157

**Hello dear readers, **

Well, this time I have to apologize, first I just finished one chapter (yes, I know, I truly wanted to write more but it wasn't possible) And second, I'm afraid this is a chapter with lots of historical info, I tried my best to be brief but there were several things that I needed to explain. Also my internet connection is not working properly so I may take a while to answer you (sorry :( )

Thank you so much again for all your support –I bow—You are all amazing! :D

**Hello Phaisty: **Thank you! =^^= Yes! I had a great time :D I want to complicate things with Parmelio, I think that this whole Philotas conspiracy can be a little more excited if Parmelio was planning to kill Alexander. But you'll have to wait to see what's going to happen. Ow! Yes, Phai is so adorable when he is threatening Seleucus hahaha, but our Phai is will have a lot of surprises when his son gets older, again, you'll see ;) It's funny but, even if I portrait Darius as a villain, I also feel sorry for him, after all he had a very sad end. Hahaha! See? Bagoas is like the boogeyman XD But don't worry, I have a plan. Thank youuuuu! :D

**CHAPTER 147**

Alexander had to reach the Persians, this had always been his priority but now it was imperative. All his plans were about to crumble in a heartbeat and he couldn't allow it, not now that he had came this far, not now that he was so close to put an end to this struggle. He had overcome everything: cold, heat, hunger, thirst, tiredness; he had faced death every day, he had been sick, wounded, kidnapped… and he would not let a motherless treacherous dog to steal his Empire.

The path from Macedonia to these forgotten lands of the Caspian Gates was covered with blood, tears and suffering, all his men had sacrificed something to be here and they couldn't give up.

_Just a little more, just one more sacrifice to own everything_ –thought Alexander.

The young King hated Darius as he had never hated a man before, he had many reasons to rejoice with the news that his own men had betrayed him, after all the so called Great King had tortured his beloved, sold him as a slave in a far away land at the other side of the Mediterranean, endanger his son's life, threaten his own life, and had cut the hands of his injured men before the battle of Issus. But still, he couldn't rejoice, not knowing that he would never be the legitimate ruler of the Empire unless he captured his hateful enemy alive.

Darius had no honor, he had used low means to take revenge on Hephaistion for tricking him going as a spy to his camp, he had ran away for the battlefield not once but twice, he had abandoned his family, abandoned his people, and Alexander wouldn't bother in saving him if it weren't so useful. Darius alive was his ticket to the throne, Darius as a prisoner of an usurper, or dead, meant only more fighting, more suffering.

But one problem at a time and, in those moments, what he needed was to reach the Persians' camp as soon as possible and the only way to achieve that, according to his guides, was to avoid the mountains. And so the King chose to follow the longest but, ironically, fastest route during the night, to avoid the oppressing heat.

- I want to go with you –asked Achilles, when he talked like that he looked older, a young man sure of what he wanted and ready to risk his life if that was necessary.

- I'm sorry son, but I can't take you with us –answered Alexander, mounting his horse.

- Why not? I can ride as fast as any of your men –the Prince insisted, standing at his side, he wasn't going to give up so easily. He couldn't do a thing during the march to reach Ecbatana and he was eager to show Alexander that he was worth of being called his heir. The King turned and held his gaze.

Hephaistion was right. Achilles was a lot like him: determined and high-spirited, the same as he, the Prince was a precocious boy and he was sure that, if the late King Philip had taken him to invade Asia when he was almost 8 years old, he would have behaved exactly like Achilles, after all, hadn't he entertained a Persian embassy when he was a little younger than his Prince? Alexander took him by the shoulder.

- Son, I'm sure you are as good rider as your father but I can't take you with us, not now –the Prince looked disappointed but he said nothing; at least the King had the good sense of not mentioning his delicate condition and the fact that he was still recovering—You'll follow me with the rest of the army as soon as Koinos is back, but right now, you help me more if you stay.

- Yes, father –Alexander patted his shoulder.

- Aki, I'm proud you –said the King meaning every word—Not any boy, or man for that matter, would have endured a journey like this –Achilles smiled—Health to you, son!

- Health to you, father!

The King ordered his men to ride without pause, like mad men, just stopping the bare minimum not to kill the horses. Time was against them. Hephaistion had endured journeys like this before, when they pursuit Darius after the battle of Issus and after the battle of Gaugamela, but neither had been this long and on such rough ground under that merciless heat. They rode by night, a small relief, but they were still tired after the previous days; they all had accumulated tiredness, but the same as their King, they knew it was just a little more and they would end everything.

They reached the camp where Darius had been held prisoner at dawn. Hephaistion was sure that, as soon as they dismounted, the horses would drop dead, but apparently they had very good horses, or a very good friend in Olympus, because the animals resisted. The General patted his horse's neck, as apologizing for the hard march, and turned to survey the place, feeling his mouth dry and his eyes sore. The remains of the camp were deserted now, but smoke could still be seen in the braziers.

- Someone left in a hurry –said Leonnatos yawning at Hephaistion's side, covered in dust from head to toe, which made the General think that he should not be much better than his friend. They all were tired but that didn't prevent them from keeping their senses on alert, expecting everything from an ambush to a mimes' parade.

The General drew his swords, the swords grandfather Demetrios had given him, following his King closely while the rest of the men hurried to look around. It was unlikely that Darius would still be here, the only living things they could see where a few servants, too old or too young to follow the Persian army, paled and terrified, watching the newcomers as if they were demons, not men; and a pair of goats.

Still, Hephaistion didn't let his guard down; this was the perfect place for a surprise attack and there was also the possibility that Darius wasn't a prisoner and that he had let them believe that luring the Macedonians into a trap.

_No. Now I'm just paranoid_ –said the General to himself; remembering his dream.

- Alexander! –Nikandros called him. Hephaistion and the King turned at the same time, finding the _lochagos_ accompanied by an old man of sunken eyes and long face—This man says he was Darius' interpreter; he is Greek –explained Hephaistion's brother, trying to clean the dust from his forehead and only making everything worst.

The King sheathed his sword, and approached the old man, the dusty and rocky ground creaking at each step.

- What's your name?

- Demoleon, sire –the man looked tired and worried but not scared. In his eyes the King could see a man who had seen too much in too little time, a man whose life changed in the blink of an eye and that intrigued him.

- Where is Darius, Demoleon? –asked Alexander, keeping his voice calm even if inside he was impatient for news.

The old man shook his head and for a moment the King expected the worst, that Darius was already dead.

- He is gone, sire. The satrap Bessus put him under arrest and declared himself Great King, now his men call him Artaxerxes IV –Demoleon explained, materializing Alexander's fears.

_Artaxerxes IV? You have to be kidding me_ –thought the King but his face remained impassive.

- Is he dead?

- No, sire –he old man coughed, and wrapped himself in his cloak covering his mouth from the dust—Darius is alive. Nights ago there was an argument among the Persians. They received reinforcements coming from the eastern provinces and that increased the power of the satrap of Bactria. Some men, among them Nabarzanes, wanted that Darius handed his crown to Bessus because he has a better chance to fight against you. Darius refused and 2 nights after that Bessus lured Darius into his camp and captured him. Artabazus, the last Persian noble still loyal to Darius, refused to follow Bessus or to acknowledge him as Great King, but several of his men stayed.

Alexander nodded, he knew Artabazus. The Persian had been his father's guest years ago. Artabazus had been a rebel, when he was satrap of western Asia, he had refused to pay obedience to the Great King Artaxerxes Ochus and had started a revolt with other satraps. At first, Artabazus had won several battles thanks to his Greek mercenaries, Greek allies, including the Thebans at the front of the famous Pammenes, and also with the help of 2 Rhodians, 2 brothers, Mentor and Memnon, yes the same Memnon who fought against Alexander at the Granicus, and who was Artabazus' brother-in-law since the satrap was married to Memnon's sister. But at the end he was defeated by the Great King's general, Autophradates, and taking Memnon's advice, had sought refuge with King Philip.

At the end Mentor, who worked as a mercenary General for the new Great King Darius, obtained a pardon for Artabazus and Memnon and they could go back to Persia. Artabazus, who was also Barsine's father, had always been a loyal subject to Darius, and even if he had fought against the Macedonians at Gaugamela, Alexander didn't have a grudge against him.

- Why did the men stay? Did they fight to free Darius? –asked the King with interesting. He wanted to know every detail of the new situation.

- It's complicated for a common man, sire –answered the old man—Artabazus' men stay with Bessus because they don't have another man to follow. Besides, the satrap of Bactria has Achaemenid blood in him; he is a suitable candidate for the throne.

_Unlike me_ –thought the King.

- What about the Greek mercs? –asked Hephaistion, the same as his King he was eager to understand everything about the situation with the Persians.

- They stood loyal to the end –answered Demoleon—But they were heavily outnumbered, they couldn't fight to free Darius –he made a pause, remembering everything, the shouts, the insults, the clash of weapons— At the end they chose to leave, refusing to serve Bessus.

Alexander nodded, it was clear that he couldn't waste time. If he hurried, he could find Bessus and rescued Darius. They couldn't be far.

- Do you know where Bessus and his men went? –asked the King but Demoleon shook his head.

- No, sire –he answered—But I have an idea.

That was good enough for Alexander. He let his men rest and, as soon as everyone was ready, they continued their journey.

- If I had known that Alexander was going to make us chase Darius like this, I would have asked to be left with the heavy infantry –Leonnatos complained, riding under the terrible sun—Perdikkas, Meleager and Krateros must be having a great time on the Royal Road.

Hephaistion smiled.

- I don't think you would have been able to stay behind, Leon –said his friend, riding at his side—After all, you are a _somatophylax_.

Leonnatos growled, making the General laughed again.

They reached a village next day. Here they were informed that Bessus and his men had rested in this place just a day before. Those were good news, it meant they were close, but one look at his men told Alexander that they were so exhausted that couldn't continue like this. What he really needed in those moments was a shortcut, a way to reach the Persians quickly because he wasn't sure his men could endure this crazy pursuit for much longer.

- Alexander –Hephaistion approached him, while his guides asked the locals for a route that could take them faster to where the Persians were—I need to talk to you.

- Now? –that really wasn't a good moment, the King had too many things in mind, but he also knew that Hephaistion wouldn't bother him with trivial things.

- It's important –the gravity in his beloved's voice caught his attention and he nodded.

- I'm listening.

- Alex, Darius is dead –said the General as if he had seen his corpse. It had been a little abrupt but he really didn't know how to explain something like this.

It took a moment for the King to fully understand what he had heard.

- How can you be so sure…? Wait. You dreamed about this, don't you? –when his beloved nodded Alexander felt a shiver—Since when do you know this?

- Since we were at Ecbatana –answered Hephaistion.

- Since we…? Why you didn't tell me? –the King wasn't angry just surprised.

- It doesn't matter now, there was nothing we could do to prevent this –the General shook his head— But you have to be ready, Darius must be dead by now.

Alexander nodded. At each moment his situation was more and more complicated.

_I don't want to bore you with the details of our journey but I can tell you that we took a short cut, shown to us by the locals, and again we rode as if we were chased by demons. At some point I was sure I wasn't going to make it, too tired, too hungry and too thirsty, many of us had to leave the pursuit, but somehow the rest managed to reach the Persians when dawn was breaking._

Hephaistion was so tired when they spotted the Persians that at first he thought he was dreaming, but the triumphant shouts of his Companions took him out of his stupor and after blinking several times saw that, against all odds, they had reached their prey. By now, only 60 riders remained with Alexander, and one look at the Persians in front of them, told the General they were outnumbered, not to mention tired and almost incapable to defend themselves. If the enemy decided to attack, the General had no idea of what they were going to do to prevent that their King became a prisoner along with Darius.

**XXX**

Bessus' eyes doubled their size when he saw the Macedonians behind them. He blinked hoping that they would disappear, as if they were just a bad dread. The satrap was sure they were at least 2 days march ahead of the Macedonians, how was this possible? What kind of magic had Alexander summoned? The satrap, now self-called Great King, cursed; he turned and saw that the heavy wagons of their baggage were slowing them, if they continued like this Alexander would kill them all in a matter of minutes.

- We can attack –proposed Nabarzanes, watching Bessus' indecision—The barbarian doesn't have too many men with him.

- Not that we can see –said Bessus, surveying the surroundings, fearing an ambush—You know the barbarian, this might well be a trap. No, I won't risk it, take Darius on a horse, leave the baggage behind and lets get the hell out of here.

Nabarzanes nodded.

- Bring me a horse! –shouted the _Chiliarch_, approaching the wagon where his former sovereign was kept, watching the Macedonians even closer. He too didn't have an idea of how was that Alexander found them so quickly, but this wasn't the time to be admiring the enemy.

Nabarzanes' men opened the wagon's door and tried to drag Darius out, but the ex Great King refused. He could be in chains, but he was still a tall and strong man.

- What are you doing? Mount, quickly! –ordered one man, pushing Darius, but he didn't move and raised his head proudly.

- I'll not ride with traitors.

- Do you realize that if you stay, you'll be at the barbarian's mercy –said Nabarzanes, holding Darius' gaze—He hates you, everybody knows that, and he would torture you for days, making you pay for everything you did to him.

Darius felt a shiver running down his spine.

_You will pay for this, you have my word on that and I always keep my promises…_

He heard Hephaistion's voice as clear as if he were standing in front of him, the words the beautiful General had said to him the night he ordered Melkar to whip him. Why hadn't he listened to Melkar? The Carthaginian was right; he should have killed the three of them: Alexander, Hephaistion and Achilles that night at the abandoned fortress. But his anger had blinded him and now…

Now Melkar was dead, his dead wife was dead, half of his Empire was lost, the sacred city of Persepolis had been sacked and his palaces burned, his son, daughters and mother were at the mercy of the same he had offended and almost killed, his brother Oxyathres had to run away for his life when Bessus betrayed him…He was nothing.

Darius knew Nabarzanes was telling the truth. Alexander hated him and he would probably be safer with Bessus but his pride didn't allow him to run away with a traitor, even less knowing that they both shared the same Achaemenid blood, that they were related. He had nothing now, he was just a prisoner but at least he would preserve his dignity. He had run away many times, he would never do it again.

- I'll stay –Darius insisted.

- What is taking so long? –shouted Bessus, anxiously watching the Macedonians approaching.

Nabarzanes stretched his arm, giving his hand to Darius.

- I'll ask just one more time, come.

- I prefer to die –answered Darius through clenched teeth.

- Nabarzanes! –Bessus shouted, his voice with a slight trace of fear, now he could distinguish Alexander's face, they had to go.

- Darius refuses to come –shouted the _Chiliarch_ back.

The satrap cursed.

- Kill him! –there was no other way, they couldn't stay longer and couldn't let the Macedonian King to capture Darius alive. It was a pity, Bessus thought, after all the former Great King was very valuable alive, but there was no other way.

**XXX**

The Macedonians chased Bessus' group through the rocky path, sometimes losing sight of them because of the ground shape. Alexander could feel the adrenaline running through his body, his heart beating against his throat, harder than the horses' hooves; it was an exhilarating sensation, almost arousing, to now that his prey was just a few paces from him. He was so close to his goal, after so many days riding without rest, the feeling that all would be over soon was intoxicating.

They saw the Persians' baggage train abandoned at the side of a creek, a thin line of water running through the rocks, and saw how the enemy divided their forces taking different routes.

- Shit! –the King cursed, not believing his eyes, could the Gods be so cruel? And, where was Darius? Who should he follow? Bessus? or Nabarzanes?—HALT!

The exhausted Macedonians, and their equally exhausted horses, greeted the order with sighs. Alexander dismounted, as if tiredness were nothing for him, and watched the Persians running away, tiny figures at the distance.

- Where are they going? –he asked, turning to face his guide, and the man squinted, watching the Persians.

- Er…One group is heading in the direction of Hyrcania, I think, the other… —he made a pause— They are heading to Bactria, sire.

- What are we going to do now? –asked Kleitos, approaching him as tired as the rest but looking much better. He would be damn if someone saw him as weary as he felt.

- Good question –muttered the King, his eyes still on the distance. Who was more likely to have taken Darius? Bessus was his instant choice, if he really wanted to be acknowledged as Great King he needed Darius close to him. But, Bactria? He was in no conditions to chase him in those moments to Bactria, and as much as he regretted it, he would have to go back, wait, and continue the chase later—Search the baggage train –he ordered.

**XXX**

Not far from there, a young soldier called Polystratus, following the guide's instructions, arrived at the creek. He was as thirsty as he was tired and, since his King didn't have intentions to let them rest anytime soon, he would satisfy his other need. He squatted to drink water, hearing his companions searching among the Persians' baggage, and left his helmet at his side.

What he would give for a cold-water bath. He sighed and took water in his cupped hands, the sensation of the liquid going down his throat was one of the most fabulous things that had happened to him since they left Ecbatana, he bent over to drink some more when he saw a driverless wagon pulled by an ox. The animal was walking without direction but what made the sight even more stranger was the fact that the ox had been stabbed and was bleeding through several wounds. Why would someone stab an ox? Oxen were expensive; why not just take him as booty?

Polystratus stood up and approached the wagon, the sword ready in his hand; he walked slowly and when he was just a couple of steps from the wagon jumped scared, hearing groans and moans. He opened the curtain and found a man in chains, lying over a pool of his own blood on the floor; a couple of javelins pierced his chest making almost impossible for him to breath. One faithful dog was all the company he had while his life escape through his wounds. Polystratus sheathed his sword.

- Who are you? –it was a stupid question but it was the first thing it came to his mind.

- W…wa…ter…—the sound wasn't human, more like a groan but the Macedonian understood the Greek word.

Even if Polystratus didn't know the man he wasn't going to deny him his last wish, because it was clear that he was wounded beyond salvation; he ran back to the small creek and brought water inside his helmet. The man drank a little and took Polystratus' hand with surprising force.

- Grati…tud…Ahura…Maz…da…I'm will…not die…alone and…abandoned –his voice was a labored whisper but his words were clear enough for the young soldier. The Macedonian tried to give him more water but, then, he heard how the man stopped panting and the wagon remained unnaturally silent.

The dog howled sadly, the only one who mourned the dead man, and Polystratus was left without knowing what to do. He scratched his head, looking around for one of his companions, but when he saw none, he decided to inform the King. He still didn't know who had been this man but knowing Alexander he would want to hear everything.

**XXX**

- It's him –said Alexander, standing at the side of the wagon, holding the curtain with one hand and staring at the broken corpse of the man who once had ruled over a million souls.

It was hard to explain what the King felt in that moment. It had been a fitting end for someone who had caused him, and the people he loved the most, so much suffering. A part of him was glad that he hadn't been the one who ended with the Great King's life that he had suffered the betrayal of his own men and found such a sad end after a glorious life. But another part was concerned and distressed. Now everything would be more difficult for him, he had hoped to end this with Darius and now he had to deal with Bessus and Nabarzanes.

After long moments of silence he took off his cloak and covered Darius with it. Even if he hated him he needed to keep his feelings at bay, there were still several noble families that he could win to his cause if he treated the last Great King with respect. One thing was to hate Darius the man, another to honor Darius the King.

- What are you going to do now? –asked Hephaistion. Unlike Alexander he didn't bother in hiding his feelings, after all he had been the one who suffered the most at Darius' hands, and, in those moments he was more concerned for the dog's fate.

_I wasn't happy that the man was dead but I wasn't sad, or concerned, for that matter, I think I felt nothing, I couldn't care about Darius and at the end I think it's the worst thing you can do to a man: to be indifferent._

- I'm sending him back to Persepolis –answered Alexander—He will have a proper burial, it can be useful –he started to walk with his beloved, leaving the corpse behind— We'll let the whole empire know that Bessus killed him and that we are going to haunt him down as the rebel and murderer he is.

Hephaistion nodded. It would make them look good, after all, they had nothing to do with Darius' death and they could look like the late Great King's avengers.

Darius' body was sent back to Persepolis, to be mourned by his family while Alexander regrouped his troops, now with Achilles, Koinos and the rest of light infantry, to rest in a city called Hecatompylos. Many years later this place would become one of the capitals of the Kingdom of the Parthians, the heirs of the Persians Empire, if you want to see things like this, and the only powerful enemy the Romans faced through all their history.

Hecatompylos was a big city, its name means "of the hundred gates", surrounded by dusty and dry mountains, with a strategic position because it was close enough to the region of Hyrcarnia, the place where Nabarzanes had ran away. Alexander's plan was to give everybody a well-deserved rest before continuing the march. Darius might be dead but his murderers were still on the run and there was still much to do.

_I would like to tell you that we had nice and peaceful days, but even if there were several banquets where our drinking habits caused scandal among the locals, in Hecatompylos was the first time the troops expressed their desire to go back home._

- Why are the men loading the wagons? –asked Alexander in a terrible mood that morning to his officers, reunited in the house where he was staying.

- They want to go back home –Nikanor explained, coughing. He didn't look good but he insisted it was just a common cold and nothing to worry about—The men heard about Darius' death and now that the Greeks had been discharged they think is the end of the campaign.

The King stood up and paced around.

- How can they be so foolish? Bessus is still out there –he pointed at the door—We can't just leave.

- Alexander –said Leonnatos with caution—We know that but they don't, they miss their homes and now that the Great King is no longer a threat they can't see why do they have to stay.

- Besides, you gave each cavalry and infantry unit a bonus –said Kleitos, his arms crossed over his chest—They thought it was their discharge.

- I can't believe that I'm being recalled from the mid course of my glory (1) –the King complained, his eyes shining with tears that were never shed—Bringing a halt to a brilliant career, they want me to return home like a defeated man instead of a conqueror –he stopped to look at each one of his officers— My men are not cowards, and what they are doing is even worst because they are not afraid, it's the ill-will of the Gods that this men suddenly want to go home when they were about to gain everlasting glory (2)

- Alexander, you know you can count with our units, or at least you can count with the loyalty of mine –said Hephaistion, and more than one looked at him with hate and envy thinking that he was nothing more than a sycophant—But you should talk to the men first, they won't hear any of us –his beloved advised—If you explain the situation to them it would be different; just keep calm and don't lose your temper or you can risk having a mutiny here.

- Hephaistion is right –said Kleitos, leaning to the front—The lads aren't in the mood to be scolded or forced to stay.

The King fell silent for a moment. They were right and the men had always responded well after he addressed them.

- I'll talk to them.

And he did. It took the King just one morning to make his men see that they couldn't go home unless they risked leaving Bessus to become Great King and had to fight him later not in Asia but in Greece. Bessus was their enemy and a threat, and they had to crush him.

- "Men, if I believed that our grip on the lands we have so swiftly conquered were sufficiently, I would certainly break loose from here, even if you tried to detain me, back to my home to my mother, and my sisters, and the rest of our countrymen, so that there I could enjoy the reputation and glory I have won with you […]But our empire is new and, if we are prepared to admit the truth, insecure" –said the King that morning, standing over a platform to be seen by all.

Hephaistion had to suppress a smile when he heard that, he knew his King well enough to know that, even if he had the Persian Empire secure, he would never stop.

- "Do you really think that the battle that conquered them subdued them as well?" –Alexander continued— "No! It is your military strength that checks them, not their own disposition; fearing us while we are here, they will be our enemies when we are gone. What we are dealing with is a pack of wild animals; they are naturally intractable, and even captured and confined they will only be tamed by the passage of time".

Hephaistion turned for a moment and found Achilles watching the King with all his attention, drinking in every word.

- "We really have made a mistake, men, if we conquered Darius only to transfer his power to his vassal, to a man who committed the most heinous crime by keeping his own King in irons like a captive at a time when he stood in need of external assistance, a King whom we, his conquerors, would certainly have spared, and finally killing him so that he could not be rescue by us" –Alexander made a pause, surveying the faces of his men. He had their complete attention, that was good—"Are you going to permit a man like that to take the throne? Personally, I cannot wait to see him nailed to a cross" –several men expressed they agreement—[…] "A four days' march remains for us, for men who have trodden so many snows, forded so many rivers, crossed so many mountain ranges […] We stand on the threshold of victory! There remains for us a mere handful of runaways and murderers of their own master […and] I can tell you, that you will transmit to posterity to augment your fame, one that will be counted among your most glorious achievements that you avenged even your enemy Darius". (3)

And among cheers and shouts the whole problem was solved. Hephaistion just smiled and shook his head, Alexander had lied to them more than once in one speech: First the General had his doubts that the King would have spared Darius' life after he had become the legitimate Great King. Second, Bactria was not a 4 days march, it was a longer and more difficult march; and third, Alexander wasn't planning to stop his conquests anytime soon. But he had to admit that his King had dealt with the problem in a master way.

- What do you think? –asked Hephaistion to his son, raising his voice to be heard over the noise.

- I think dad is a genius manipulating people –that was all the young Prince said with an amusing smile curving his lips, and the General couldn't decide if he should be worried or proud after hearing his son's conclusions.

**XXX**

- I can't believe this –said Hephaistion that night, shaking his head—You are aware that you lied to the men, don't you? You told them that Bessus' capital was 4 days march from here, we both know is much farther.

- Phai, if I had told them the true they would have mutinied –explained Alexander, lying among the cushions on his bed.

- I know, but I don't like it –the General approached the bed— They will find out sooner or later that you lie, what are you going to do then?

- I'll think of something when that happen –the King smiled, the same amused smile his son had given him, and his beloved couldn't avoid smiling back. Yes, after all, Achilles did have so many things in common with his uncle.

Hephaistion climbed the bed and sat astride over Alexander's lap.

- What's your plan now? –he brushed his hair back and the King took him by the thighs, feeling his knees pressed at his sides.

- Well –Alexander sighed—We are going to Zadracarta.

- I hope it won't be a horrible march again –the General smiled, a lazy and arrogant smile that made his King's blood burn.

- No, not this time –Hephaistion bent over and kissed his chest over the fabric of his cloths—By the way, did you do what I ask?

- Yes, I verified the linage of every Persian prisoner –his beloved answered among kisses and Alexander nodded.

Three days ago in the middle of a banquet the King had found out that they had the granddaughter of the late Great King Ochus among the captives as if she were a common whore. Alexander had felt sorry for her and asked Hephaistion to verify the identity of all the Persian captives, he didn't want to insult someone.

The King closed his eyes and moaned softly when his beloved brushed his nipple over the fabric.

- Mm, by the way I found a very curious captive but I didn't have an opportunity to tell you before –whispered Hephaistion, almost purring.

- Who? –he had to ask before the heat took away all his coherent thoughts.

- Oxyathres, Darius' brother, he was found by one of our scouts after he ran away from Bessus' camp –the General explained, lifting his head to face him.

- He can be useful –said Alexander, now fully awaken.

- I thought you'd want to talk to him, so I ordered that he should be brought here tomorrow morning –said Hephaistion.

- Why not now?

- Why do you think? –and one look at his beloved's eyes burning in passion gave him his answer.

- Oh…

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 330

(2) and (3) Quintus Curtius book 6 #3.1 to18

**A/N**: Next chapter Bagoas is finally appearing. I really wanted to post it this week but I also want to write this with calm, so we'll have to wait. I know! I owe you a vampire chapter, I swear I'm trying to think what to write but so far I have no idea -_- But you can be sure that I haven't forget.

A million thanks again for all your support, and pretty please, review! Let me know your opinion ^^


	159. Chapter 158

**Hello everybody!**

Thank you to all of you for the great messages, reviews and your constant support, really thank you!

**Hello ****N. RiddLe** - EvanS: I can't send you a PM to properly thank you so I'll do it from here =^^= Thank you so much for your review, you truly made my day (blush) I feel very honor knowing that you like this story and even more knowing you like my very crazy interpretation of Alexander, Hephaistion and their relationship (thank you, thank you and thank you) Don't worry too much about Bagoas, I have said it before, I hate him, besides, after much consideration and a long 'talk' with my pillow, we decided to do something crazy with Bagoas. I really hope you'll like it. Abrazos y besos (hugs and kisses) ^_^

**CHAPTER 148**

For several nights now, Hephaistion's sleep had been a troubled one. Since the day they found Darius' body he had kept dreaming every night, his mind tormented by nightmares, twisted memories of the worst moments of his life. Some times his dreams were nothing more than images passing quickly before him, scenarios, faces or sounds; other times he remembered fragments of conversations he had had during the day, living again the same situation in the dream world. This happened to him often, every time he was overloaded with work, it was as if his mind were so busy that couldn't rest even when he was sleeping.

And that night was no different. At some point his dreams changed abruptly, from a very silly conversation with Leonnatos about how many flying horses would Alexander want because they only had 10, to a scene with a 13 years old version of him. As it happened with all dreams, he couldn't explain how he had got here, but he was lying naked on King Philip's bed, with was the same bed of his nightmares but this one wasn't in the royal palace at Pella but in the middle of the ghastly dungeon where Darius had tortured him; once not so long ago. He raised his head, the place was half lit with torches hanging from the moldy walls but he could see the shining eyes of the rats hiding inside the holes.

He tried to stand up, but found himself incapable of doing it; his hands and feet were imprisoned with heavy and rusty shackles that hurt his skin. He heard a noise then and, when he turned, Hephaistion found Darius sitting on a magnificent golden throne, glowing almost supernaturally in that gloomy place. Hephaistion squinted but couldn't distinguish the Great King's face, hidden in the shadows as if he were part of the darkness. Again, he tried to stand up, but the shackles were extremely heavy and he stayed kneeled on the mattress.

- You are afraid –said the Great King, his voice as cold as the dungeon.

- I'm not afraid –answered the 13 years old Hephaistion, he wanted to sound defiant but his voice trembled betraying him.

Darius stood up and walked to where Hephaistion was, his cloak was so long that it dragged on the floor and the boy could see that the once magnificent golden fabric was old, dirty and torn. A rat crossed the path of the Great King, but Darius paid no attention to it.

- You are so beautiful, Hephaistion…young and beautiful –said the Great King, watching the naked form in front of him. He stretched his arm to touch him, but the boy moved back.

- Get away from me!

- Why are you so afraid? –asked Darius, moving closer to the light—Can't you see that I'm already dead.

The Great King's face was the one of a corpse, a horrible sight of blind eyes, decomposing skin, lipless mouth and worms, the 13 years old boy opened his eyes round and big with horror…and Hephaistion woke up. His heart beat savagely and his body was covered in sweat making the soft fabric of his tunic attached to his body.

The General sat, taking deep breaths. It was still dark and the palace of Zadracarta, the capital of Hyrcania, was silent and still, like a tomb. It was very early, even for the servants, and Hephaistion could easily imagine himself as the only person awake…besides of the guards, of course. His dream, as weird as it was, didn't take him by surprise him, he had been thinking a lot about Darius since they found his body, remembering the first time he met him at his tent a few days before the battle of Issus; his fight against Kingu, the diner they had shared, the magnificent dagger the Great King had given to him, and of course that terrible night in the abandoned fortress with Melkar and his men.

The last time he had seen Darius alive was at the battle of Gaugamela. _The battle of Gaugamela_… it looked so long ago, almost as if it had never happened, but in reality it had been only a little more than a year ago. So many things happened in one year, and Empire of more than 200 years had ended completely in one year. How long had taken Cyrus the Great to conquer everything? To create always took time but to destroy… That can be achieved in the blink of an eye.

Was that what they were doing? Destroying not creating? What did Alexander want? He had always knew that answer: Everlasting glory, he wanted the same as his ancestor Achilles, that his name would be remember from this day to the end of times. Was he going to achieve that as the destroyer of the Persian Empire? Hephaistion hoped this wasn't going to be the case, but what did he know? What did mortals know about the future?

_Did Darius imagine that day, at the battle of Gaugamela, that he had just one year left in this world?_ –thought Hephaistion—_Would I have imagined it if I were him?_

The General shook his head, it was pointless to be thinking in all of this now. The future was like a maze, once you step inside you want to find its secrets just to get yourself lost forever. He turned and found Alexander sleeping face up and snoring, but this time he wasn't angry or envious, this time he smiled watching his lover resting like a baby, it was a very reassuring sight after a nightmare, to find that undisturbed rock that was his lover.

Hephaistion dropped again on the bed and curled up against the King, his back against the blond's side, and closed his eyes, enjoying his warmth. Alexander felt someone next to him and turned automatically to embrace his beloved without waking up, surrounding his waist and hiding his face in Hephaistion's neck.

The Macedonians had arrived a week ago to Zadracarta. After his success in convincing the men to continue the journey at Hecatompylos, Alexander didn't lose time and a couple of days later, they were heading to the satrapy of Hyrcania. This time, the march took them only 2 days and for everybody's delight, it was a peaceful and easy march: the ground was almost flat, which almost made them cry of joy; the region was situated between the Caspian Sea in the north and the Alborz mountains in the south and west and even the weather was an improvement after the merciless heat, they could feel a soft refreshing breeze every now and then.

Hephaistion remembered being on the top of a hill watching at the distance to where the guides said was the Caspian sea, thinking of how far away they were from the Aegean, very far away from home, and farther than any Greek army had ever been. How would his mother be? Would have Antigone arrived well to Macedonia? She and Cadie left the day after the burning of Persepolis' palace complex after a lot of hugs, kisses and many tears. Both women had been really scared after the fire and also very grateful with Seleucus for taking them to a safe place.

_Seleucus_…He hadn't seen the officer since that day when they talked about Achilles, well, when he threatened him that is. It was curious but the General never thought in the possibility of asking his son about Seleucus, maybe he should do it and find out if the office had kept his word and had stayed away from him.

- Phai, you have to read this –said the King when the army had stopped to rest.

- What is this? –asked the General, taking a letter written in Greek.

- It's from Nabarzanes –Alexander's words caught Hephaistion's attention—He is asking for protection to come to see me and he assures me that he had nothing to do with Darius' death.

- That's new, I thought he was Bessus' accomplice –the General read the letter, trying his best to read between the lines, looking for any possible secret meaning…

_"I never was Darius' enemy. I made to him what I had believed were useful recommendations and I had almost been killed by the Great King himself because of the loyal advice I had given to my King. Darius had transferred the complete custody of his own person to the foreign troops, a contravention of all that is lawful and right […] I was on a slippery path and I was guided by the pressures of the situation […] To us, poor mortals, nothing is dearer than life, and it was love of life that drove me to extreme measures, but I was only a follower, not the one who desired the actual outcome._

_If you, your majesty, asks me to come, I will come without anxiety, unafraid that so great a King would break an assurance he has given, for a God does not usually cheat fellow Gods. If, on the other hand, I'm undeserving of your assurance of protection, then I will take flight to many places of exile, for a brave man's home is where he chooses to settle" (1)…_

- How curious –Hephaistion gave him back the letter—Now he is blaming Bessus for everything. Reading this letter anyone would think he is just another victim of the satrap.

- What do you think? –asked the King, leaning his weight against the desk behind him.

- You spoke to Oxyathres –said his General— He said Nabarzanes was working with Bessus against his brother.

- Yes, but we don't know if Bessus was threatening Nabarzanes –said Alexander making his beloved laugh.

- Do you believe Nabarzanes? –asked Hephaistion, holding his gaze—Alex, what I think is that he had some sort of fight with Bessus and now he is scared. He doesn't know what to do, surrounded by enemies with nowhere to hide, and thinks you'll show him mercy. It's like he says, he wants to safe his life at all costs.

- I know that he may be lying, or most probably that he is minimizing his own participation in the plot to overthrown and kill Darius –said the King, aware that the _Chiliarch_ couldn't be trusted—But this is very useful for me. If I agree to see him, he will come saving me the trouble of chasing him to the end of the empire.

- Yes, but that will also mean to forgive him –Hephaistion pointed out.

- Maybe I should forgive him –his beloved frowned.

- I don't understand, first you say you want to appear as Darius' avenger and now you are willing to forgive one of his captors –said the General.

- My enemy is Bessus, Phai –said Alexander, straightening himself and pacing around—If I don't forgive Nabarzanes he will become a desperate man, and desperate men are capable of anything.

- Even working for your enemies again.

- Exactly! –Hephaistion nodded.

- All right, I see you point –said his beloved—When are you planning to see him?

- Once we arrive to Zadracarta.

Zadracarta was the capital of the satrapy of Hyrcarnia, a big city that did nothing to resist the arrival of its new master. For Hephaistion's utterly displeasure Krateros was back with his troops along with Erigyius, but the bright side was that also Perdikkas, Xsayarsa and even Kyros were back. In theory they should have stayed with the baggage train and the camp followers but both had insisted to come. In Xsayarsa's words they couldn't leave Hephaistion alone or the Gods knew what a mess he could be, that hadn't made the General very happy but to see them again had lifted his spirits. Hephaistion didn't want to admit it but he missed Xsayarsa's constant complains. The army was still divided but at least now Alexander had with him the biggest part of it.

If the beautiful General was expecting to have some relaxing time at Zadracarta he was proven wrong, again; by the time they arrived a large number of Persian nobles were waiting for Alexander, word had spread fast throughout the Empire that Darius was dead, Bessus had auto proclaimed himself Great King and that Alexander had behaved as the legitimate Great King honoring Darius' body and chasing the treacherous satrap.

And this cause that a great number of Persians nobles ran to King's encounter to pledge their alliance and swear loyalty to him. This was what Alexander had expected after the battle of Gaugamela, but it wasn't until the demise of Darius that he achieved to be recognized as the Great King, there was still much to do but he was on the right track at last. Among the horde of Persians that came to see Alexander was the faithful Artabazus, at that moment with 95 years old on him, and the Greek mercenaries who had served Darius until the very end.

- What do you think about the mercs? –asked Alexander to Achilles that day in the audience chamber.

The now 8 years old boy had been present in every meeting the King had had, especially in his private encounters with the Persian nobles where he served as his interpreter rising the curiosity of more than one seeing such a young boy in such an important roll. But the King was no fool, he had chosen Achilles not only because he loved the boy, he did it because who could possibly blame the interpreter of being twisting the meaning of words when the interpreter was the King's son and heir.

Artabazus, who knew about his grandson's, Herakles, origins paid special attention to the young Prince but say nothing regarding to his daughter. He didn't knew Alexander well enough, didn't even knew who was Achilles' mother, was she the Macedonian wife of the new Great King? A powerful woman? And he didn't want to bother the Great King when he had just been accepted in the new regimen doubling the honor he had enjoyed with Darius; for the moment, he thought it wise to keep his mouth shut.

Patron, the leader of the Greek mercenaries, for his part kept staring at the boy during his audience as if asking 'what the hell is a boy like this doing here?' but he also chose wisely to say nothing. It was clear for everybody that the King adored the boy.

- I think you were too hard on them –answered Achilles once they were alone—You said to Patron that they were 'little better than criminals and all proper Greek feeling was against them' (2) because they fought against you and you asked from them an absolute surrender. But you have accepted Greek mercenaries before, for example, Thais' father, and he also fought against you.

- Yes son, but things had changed –said the King, sitting at the throne with the boy standing at his side—I'm no longer an invader, now I'm the Great King and they have to understand that its them who need me, not the other way around.

- I don't agree with you –said Achilles, he wasn't angry and his tone wasn't defiant, he was just stating his point of view—You shouldn't be so hard with the Greeks while you receive the Persian nobles with all honors.

- Are you suggesting that I should treat the Persians as criminals? –asked the King amused. He liked these conversations.

- No, I'm suggesting that you should treat both, Persians and Greeks, in the same way –said the Prince very formally.

Alexander laughed and ruffled the boy's hair.

- You are truly my son –he said, making Achilles smile—Aki.

- Mm?

- What do you want to do? –asked the King.

- What do you mean? –the Prince didn't understand.

- I'm thinking that you spent all day with me hearing long speeches –said Alexander—You behaved splendidly and we both deserve a break, so, you choose, what should we do?

Achilles smiled as the boy he was and jumped excited.

- Can we ride outside the city?

- Of course we can –the King smiled, sometimes it was so easy to forget that his Prince was still a child.

**XXX**

- Say again, why do we have to hunt down the Mardians? –asked Ptolemy that morning, yawning until a tear appear at the corner of his eyes. What he would have given to spend 5 more minutes in his bed. He truly missed Persepolis, those 6 months had been the best of his life, living like a King surrounded by luxury and beautiful women, he could get use to that kind of life.

_If I survive Alexander, I'll use my spoils to buy me a kingdom _–thought the commander.

Thais wasn't with him, the same as Berenike and her children, they were all with the baggage train, but that hadn't prevented him, or Kleitos for that matter, to take care of their basic needs and had a taste of the 'local cuisine'. Being part of the Macedonian army lately had because a free ticket to get whatever they wanted and whomever they desire, and sometimes this had made Ptolemy wonder how good was Hephaistion in bed.

What had this to do with the General's prowess in bed? It was very simple. Ptolemy had never seen Alexander sleeping with the first pretty girl or boy that crossed his path, and his King had been offered all kind of beautiful specimens that had more than one of them salivating; all the Persian nobles had given him lavish gifts, including servants and slaves coming from all over the empire, but some of them had gone as far as to offer the King a pleasure slave.

Ptolemy had had a hard time trying not to laugh watching Alexander's expression every time someone gave him a particularly striking boy or girl for his 'personal use', although he had to admit that these Persians had good taste. After Philoxenus offer to buy him 2 boys of outstanding beauty every Macedonian officer knew better than give his King this kind of gifts, but nobody passed the Persians that memo.

And the whole situation, besides of making the commander laugh, had also made him think. Hephaistion was sinfully handsome, but should be a sex god also if Alexander never had the curiosity of sleeping with someone else. And immediately Ptolemy's mind transported him to that night when he accepted Kleitos' challenge and entered the King's bedroom interrupting their lovemaking. He felt the heat running through his body remembering Hephaistion moaning under Alexander…

He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking in those things before something embarrassing happened there.

- We are fighting the Mardians because they kidnapped Alexander's baby –answered Perdikkas, as sleepy as his friends.

- Achilles? –asked Leonnatos, waking up immediately. He may be now divorced but he still thought of the Prince as his nephew thanks to his friendship with Hephaistion—How? When? What happened?

- No! Not Achilles, dumb-ass, Boukephalos –Perdikkas corrected him.

Ptolemy laughed.

- You are kidding, right? The Mardians kidnapped Boukephalos and we have to hunt them now? –the commander laughed again, but the _taxiarch_ expression told him everything—Holy crap! It's for real?

- Oh, yes it is –said Perdikkas.

- But…What happened? –asked Leonnatos confuse.

- Well –the _taxiarch_ stretched his arms up—What have you heard of the Mardians?

- Not much –Leonnatos changed his weight from one foot to the other—Just that they are uncivilized people, and more than one Persian considered them no better than animals.

- You did your homework, Leon –Ptolemy teased him.

- Oh, bite me.

- As you should know our brave King decided to submit the Mardians after they fail to send ambassadors to recognize him as their sovereign –Perdikkas continued— But nobody counted with the fact that these people like to steal horses, and they thought it would be funny if they stole the King's favorite horse. Of course, as you can imagine, Alexander didn't find the fun in this and ordered that "they should see the country laid waste to its furthest limit and his inhabitants slaughter to a man"(3)

Ptolemy whistled and crossed his arms.

- I almost feel sorry for the poor devils –said the commander.

- I don't –Perdikkas yawned—If it weren't for them I'll be still sleeping.

- You really think that Perdikkas? With Alexander as King we never have time to rest –said the commander.

- I would drink to that –said Leonnatos.

And so it was done as the King wished. He sent the light units to attack the Mardians' villages, some of them chose to flight to the hills but others stay and fight, fortifying and barricade one particular village, setting hidden traps all around the place. But if they thought this would protect them from the King's fury they soon find how wrong they were.

_When the Mardians saw that Alexander meant what he said about laying the country to waste and slaying them all, they returned Boukephalos immediately with several gifts of apology, but my King didn't stop until he received the unconditional surrender of the Mardians and hostages to assure their good behavior in the future. You may think this was too much, to punish these people just because of a horse, but this was the way Alexander was and, in this matter, Achilles was a lot him, ready to punish those who hurt his dear ones._

**XXX**

- Nabarzanes is here –announced Ptolemy, standing at the threshold of Alexander's study. Since they came back after the whole Boukephalos affair, a couple of weeks ago, Eumenes had sit the King down to check some numbers and to do what he hated the most: paperwork.

- About time –the King stood up and a page ran to fetch his cloak.

- Are you sure about this? –asked the commander—Nabarzanes was with Bessus when Darius died, we don't know if he was behind this and now is just trying to…

- Enough Ptolemy –Alexander interrupted him, he didn't raise his voice but it wasn't necessary. The commander understood the message: the King didn't like having people questioning his orders and, if he had taken a decision, why was he questioning him?

Ptolemy sighed and said nothing more, sometimes he forgot that Hephaistion was the only one who could question him like this. He truly didn't understand why Alexander wanted Nabarzanes near him, but he trusted the blond knew what he was doing.

The King received Darius' _Chiliarch_ of the cavalry in the same room he had held all the audiences the previous days after making him wait for 4 hours to show him that he wasn't an important guest, just a supplicant. The Great King's palace at Zadracarta wasn't as big or spectacular as the ones at Persepolis or Susa, but it was a luxurious and very comfortable place, as Perdikkas had mentioned once, even the most humble of the Persian palaces was better than the royal palace at Pella.

Achilles was with him, again, to act as his interpreter, and Eumenes followed them with his notes under his arm and his personal clerk behind holding even more notes. Two guards, members of the _Agema_, where standing at each side of the throne and Nabarzanes stood in front, three steps below the new Great King. The _Chiliarch_ wasn't alone, Hephaistion, observing everything from the threshold, saw the Persian accompanied by several servants with all kind of magnificent and lavish gifts.

_He is desperate to gain Alexander's favor_ –thought the General. Every Persian noble had brought magnificent gifts but one look at the _Chiliarch's_ told him these were by far the more spectacular. One could almost measure a man's neediness by the size and cost of the gifts.

Hephaistion could be inside the chamber if he wished so, standing at the side of his King to take part in the audience but he thought it better if he didn't. Once again the General didn't want people talking that he, as the King's lover, influenced his decisions. He preferred to stay where he was.

The same he had done with the Persian nobles, Alexander dressed himself in Persian fashion, but it didn't pass unnoticed for the General that Achilles chose a beautiful dark blue chiton of long sleeves, as Greek children used to wear, and embroidered on the edges. His son could be 8 years old but he chose his own cloths, and if the Prince had chosen this chiton it had been deliberately to wear the opposite of the King. Why? The answer escaped him, but Hephaistion would remember to ask.

Nabarzanes treated Alexander as the Great King, in the same moment he appeared, the _Chiliarch_ prostrated in front of him, as servants did, because he came as a supplicant, not as one of the Great King's nobles.

- You may rise –said Alexander in Persian, sitting on the throne with his young Prince standing at his side—What brings you here today, Nabarzanes? –Achilles translated the question.

- Your majesty, I come to put my life in your hands, I come with no fear to serve you, if you see fitting to receive me –said the _Chiliarch_, keeping his eyes low, talking to the man he was acknowledging as his new master—As I explained in my letter, I had nothing to do with the satrap's, Bessus, decision of ending with the late Great King's life, I was in no position to take a decision like that and, as a proof, I'm here to obey any order you give me –he bowed his head. Achilles translated quickly, not missing one word, and at the end, the King took a moment before speaking, increasing the tension in the room. He already knew what to do with Nabarzanes, besides several other nobles had spoken in his favor, but he was playing with the man's nerves. That made Hephaistion smile; it wasn't bad to tease the _Chiliarch_a little.

When Alexander finally pronounced the words forgiving him, Nabarzanes fell on his knees again, thanking Ahura Mazda and the new Great King for his mercy.

_And now the gifts' part, I wonder, what did he bring?_ –thought Hephaistion, leaning his weight against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

Nabarzanes brought with him several splendid gifts, from daggers with golden blades to magnificent fabrics of colors that the General had never seen, but at the end the _Chiliarch_ presented what Hephaistion had been expecting from the very beginning. The first thing Alexander, Hephaistion, Achilles, and even Eumenes, his clerk and the guards thought when they saw the person standing there, was that Nabarzanes was giving the King a slave girl.

_Another slave girl_ –thought the General almost laughing. This was starting to be a joke among the King's friends even if Alexander failed to see the funny side.

They saw a very beautiful young girl of 14 or maybe 15 years old, dressed with expensive and colorful cloths. She had long black hair perfectly combed, soft hazel skin, black eyes with long eyelashes, and a slender and delicate figure hidden with modesty under her dress. She wasn't tall, maybe just a little taller than Achilles and kept her hands over her lap and her eyes down.

The Prince cocked his head and saw her with curiosity. In his opinion the girl was cute, maybe if the King didn't want her she could serve him.

- Your majesty –said Nabarzanes—I present you with the late Great King's favorite eunuch, Bagoas.

_Eunuch?_ –the question was formed in the minds of all the present at the same time like a gigantic dialogue balloon. Even Hephaistion looked at him with curiosity.

_Don't laugh; it's the true, I swear the wretched eunuch looked like a girl, in fact, many times more than one was tempted to undress him in public just to verify that he didn't have boobs. It was remarkable how feminine he was, and his manners and movements were delicate and soft which didn't help with the confusion_.

- The late Great King loved Bagoas, and Bagoas always pleased his master –Nabarzanes continued and it took a moment for Achilles to come out of his shock and start translating again—I hope he would please you too, your divinity.

_Loved? Loved how?_ –thought Alexander, but watching the eunuch's looks he got a good idea of what the _Chiliarch_ meant—_Not again, why does everybody want to give a sex slave? It wasn't enough with Philoxenus when he asked me if I wanted to buy 2 beautiful boys? No, almost every Persian had come here with a slave girl or boy. _

Of course he didn't say a word betraying his thoughts.

Nabarzanes was well aware that he wasn't the first one to offer the King a pleasure slave, reason why he had chosen to bring Bagoas. The eunuch's beauty wasn't only famous, he had been Darius' favorite, which made him a perfect gift for another King, and had several skills that the _Chiliarch_ was sure would please his new master and therefore help him in the new regime. He wasn't a common eunuch, Bagoas never took care of the harem or took part of the administrative work, he always served the Great King and attended his bedroom, he was more like a courtesan than anything else which served the _Chiliarch's_ purposes perfectly.

If Alexander took Bagoas into his bed then Nabarzanes status would improve drastically.

But not only Nabarzanes bet everything in this encounter with Alexander, Bagoas was also well aware that his future depended on this audience. As Xsayarsa had once said to Hephaistion a eunuch was nothing without a patron and Bagoas' patron was found dead inside a wagon a month ago. His situation was as bad as was desperate, he had no one to look after him, no family, no powerful friends still alive, and the only one who had taken care of him so far was Nabarzanes, but the _Chiliarch_ was also a desperate man. Bagoas knew that if he wanted to survive and to maintain the life style he had enjoyed with Darius, he had to win the Macedonian King's favor.

Unfortunately the eunuch didn't know much about Alexander, just what Darius had said to him, what he had overheard at the court and what Nabarzanes had mentioned on their way here. But he was a good observer, Bagoas knew how please people and so far, for what he saw, Alexander wasn't very enthusiastic about him. A bad start.

- How old are you? –asked the King to the eunuch, and Achilles translated.

- 15, your majesty –answered Bagoas, his dark eyes always on the carpet.

- Are you Persian?

- No, your majesty. I'm from Caria –answered the eunuch—I was born in Halicarnassus, sire.

- Caria, your majesty, is famous for it's eunuchs –Nabarzanes explained—Besides it's a Persian custom to have eunuchs from subjugated countries.

_Really?_ –thought Hephaistion, who until that moment, had always thought that Xsayarsa was Persian—_Well, he always says he is Persian but now that I think about it, maybe he is Babylonian, he had a lot of acquaintances there._

- Bagoas is a very skilful dancer –Nabarzanes continued—He can also play the lyre and has many other…skills.

- I'm sure he has –muttered Alexander but only Achilles heard him.

**XXX**

- I can't believe this! –Alexander exclaimed, once he and Hephaistion were alone that night—Why this always happens to me? First Philoxenus with his pair of beautiful boys, then the Persians and their 'gifts' and now Nabarzanes with his eunuch –he paced around his room for his beloved's amusement.

- You have to admit this is rich –said the General, trying not to laugh, lounging among the cushions of the King's bed—He didn't bring you any eunuch, but Darius' favorite.

- Phai, really? Do I look like a pervert? –the King asked, stopping to face him.

- Are you sure you want to ask _me_ that? –Hephaistion teased him.

- Hephaistion!

- No, you don't look like a pervert –his beloved sat, crossing his legs in meditation position—But usually men in you position have a lot of lovers and one or more sex slaves or beautiful girlish eunuchs.

- I don't want a sex slave –said Alexander, enunciating.

- I know, I'm not saying that you should have one, I'm just saying that I don't find so far-fetched that Nabarzanes thought in giving you Darius' favorite eunuch, that's all –his General explained—But…

- But what? –asked Alexander, sighing and dropping on his back at his beloved's side.

- But I don't think it would be wise to reject his gifts –said Hephaistion, caressing his King's blond hair—You just forgave him and it won't look good if you don't accept the eunuch.

Alexander sighed.

- I know. But what do I do with him?

- I don't know –Hephaistion shrugged—But Yarsa told me that eunuchs usually served the King, you know, something like a page.

- A page, right.

The General bent over to kiss his forehead.

- Tell me something –he asked– Do you like him?

- Who?

- Bagoas –Hephaistion chuckled—What are we talking about, love?

Alexander moved to look at him.

- Love? You never call me that.

- Well, today I want to call you love, can't I?

The King smiled.

- You know you can call me whatever you want –he said.

- Are you sure? Even sweetheart or Alexy-poo? –Hephaistion laughed when he saw Alexander's expression—I'm teasing you.

- You are not funny.

- And you are a very bitter person –his beloved kissed his lips this time, brushing the rebel locks of his hair aside—But you never answered me, do you like the eunuch?

- Like how? I mean he is very beautiful I'm sure than more than one artist would love to have him for a model or write a poem about him, but –the King made a pause— I think his beauty is like the one you find in a painting or in a sunset –he said, proud with his choice of words—But if you mean if I like him for a lover, then the answer is no.

- Why not?

- Too girlish. I mean, you saw him –said Alexander—If Nabarzanes never mentions that he was a eunuch, I would have believed he was a girl.

- Yes, well, there you have a point –Hephaistion admitted.

- If I wanted to sleep with a girl I have the Great King's concubines for that –said the King.

- You don't even feel curious? –his beloved insisted. - About what? - What is like to have a eunuch? –asked Hephaistion, lying at Alexander's side.

- Not really.

- Why not? Aristotle had a eunuch for a lover –his beloved insisted, running his fingers over the blond's abdomen.

- Why do you want to know? –the King rolled to rest on his side.

- Curiosity –the General admitted—I mean, I am curious. Do you think they get arouse like normal people?

- You…? Do you want to sleep with a eunuch? –now Alexander was intrigued.

- Maybe, maybe not.

- You are teasing me –the King chuckled and Hephaistion pinched his nose– All right. For the sake of curiosity then –Alexander straightened himself, resting his weight on his elbow—You know, as well as I, that you can only find true love with another man, and a eunuch is no longer a man.

- Yes, but we are talking about lust here –Hephaistion reminded him.

- Right, well, I don't find them attractive, too feminine for my taste, and… –the King slid his hand between his General's legs making his beloved blushed—My tastes have always been a little more…different —Hephaistion gasped when he felt Alexander's fingers on his length—Lets say, long legs, strong thighs…an athletic body –his beloved bit his lower lip feeling the heat concentrated bellow his waist.

He spread his legs and took the King's wrist, stopping him.

- Now…you are… teasing me –he panted and Alexander smiled. He was going to kiss his beloved when they heard a sound inside the room.

Both jumped on their feet, their previous arousal replaced by alertness, but Hephaistion was faster, he took his sword and listen carefully. He moved around the room holding his breath and when he came closer to the window, he heard someone breathing behind the curtain. The General pointed at the window and Alexander nodded; his beloved used the tip of the sword and moved the curtain away.

- What the…? —exclaimed the General and Alexander came running, dagger in hand, to see what was happening.

Sitting on the floor with his knees against his chest was Bagoas. Hephaistion thought many things of why was he there, starting with a conspiracy of Nabarzanes to use the eunuch to kill Alexander, but the eunuch didn't look like a trained killer.

- What are you doing here? –asked the King but Bagoas didn't understand him, he prostrated, like servants did with the forehead against the floor, and shook his head.

_And we were just talking about him_ –thought Hephaistion.

- Do you want me to bring the interpreter? –asked the General, looking at the eunuch with caution but his instincts told him he wasn't a threat. - No, bring Aki, I don't want other people to know that anybody can come inside my room undetected –said Alexander.

**XXX**

- He says he asked the guards for permission to be here –Achilles translated and yawned. It was late at night and he had been sleeping when Hephaistion came looking for him, he was still dressed in his long sleeping tunic.

- Why? –Alexander wanted to know.

- Nabarzanes told him he has to serve you as he served Darius and Bagoas was in charge of preparing the Great King's bedchamber –the Prince explained, rubbing his eyes—He came early in the evening to prepare the room and your bed.

Now that Achilles mentioned it the King had noticed his room different, more… comfortable? It had fresh flowers, a different decoration and a delicious sweet smell was floating around, but he had been so interested in his conversation with Hephaistion that didn't pay much attention to these details.

- All right –the King rested his hands on his hips. Bagoas was standing before him with his head down, Achilles was between them and Hephaistion was sitting close to him—He came to prepare my room, why was he hiding behind a curtain?

The Prince asked again and the eunuch answered, he had a sweet melodic voice and even if Alexander or Hephaistion didn't understand Persian they could appreciate that someone had bothered in educating him.

- He says he was waiting for your orders –said Achilles.

- My orders? –now the King was confused.

- Dad, these people are used to obey the Great King in everything –explained the Prince—Bagoas stayed here because he was ready to serve you and couldn't leave until you say otherwise.

- Tell him he can leave.

- That's all? –asked Achilles and Hephaistion almost laughed watching his lover's puzzle expression.

- What do you mean that's all? Do I have to tell him on what side of the bed he is going to sleep? –said Alexander, the Prince smiled.

- I mean, do you want him to keep preparing your room every night? –Achilles explained.

- Aki is right Alexander –said the General, his leg crossed, and his head resting on the back of his hand—I think you should decide now what to do with him.

They had a point.

- Fine. Then tell him that he will have the same duties as a page –said the King at last, remembering what his beloved had said.

This time Achilles talked more with Bagoas explaining him what a page was. The eunuch seemed pleased with the King's decision of keeping him near; he bowed again and left the room.

- He was terrified –said Hephaistion, once the 3 of them were alone.

- He should be, people have died for more trivial things than this –said Achilles, sitting on the bed—The Great King's bedchamber is a sacred place –he yawned.

Alexander smiled.

- Go back to sleep, Aki –he said but the boy didn't answer immediately.

- Can I sleep here?

- You are too big for that Aki –said Hephaistion, hoping that the King and he could end what they had started. His son pouted. - Fine, but just for tonight –said Alexander and his beloved turned to look at him through narrow eyes. So much for his plans for that night.

* * *

(1) Quintus Curtius book 6 # 4 1 to 25 and # 5 1 to 32

(2) and (3) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 332

**A/N**: For all of you who read the Persian Boy this last scene where Bagoas stayed hidden in Alexander's bedroom should be very familiar. Yes, I took it from here because since the first time I read it I have been toying with the idea of how to change it ^^

I know, I also owe you an M chapter. I'll write it as soon as my inspiration comes back.

Yep, again it was just one chapter but it's a long one, I deserve a review, don't you think? ;)


	160. Chapter 159

**Hello everyone**:

Again I don't have enough words to thank you all for your support. Thank you so much!

And special thanks to dear Gif who helped me a lot with this chapter and to dear Arethusa who has helped me a lot with the historical information ^_^

**Hello Phaisty**: Yep, Bagoas is here, but I promise that you don't have to worry about him, and who said Alexander is going to take him? ;) Thank you! Yes! I wrote about the next morning and the M scene, I hope you'll like them =^^= It was a good idea, thank you. Ah! Yes, something is going to happen between Herakles and Aki but I need both of them to be older, so this, again, will have to wait. A million thanks again :D

**Warning**: Yep, this is an **–M–** Chapter, and I'm a perv and kinky person, so beware.

It's been a while but I have another funny word:

_**Catamite**_: In Graceo-Roman tradition: a male concubine, prostitute, sex slave, a boy kept for sexual proposes. The word is related to Ganymedes, the effeminate youth who Zeus seduced and became his beloved.

**CHAPTER 149**

_Between emperor Hadrian and Marcus Pinarius132 Rome_

_"In Antinous' honor I built a city on the Nile, where I consecrated a temple and appointed priests to worship him. In Ephesus and Athens, on the way back to Roma, I built more temples in honor of the god Antinous" said Hadrian._

_Marcus had heard about the emperor's activities on behalf of the new god. The grandiosity of Hadrian's grief was the talk of Roma; some dared to ridicule it, but others were in awe of it. Marcus had heard it compared to the madness of Alexander the Great after the death of Alexander's lover, Hephaestion, but it was hard for Marcus to look at the aging, paunchy Hadrian and see any resemblance to the dashing, doom figure of Alexander. (1)_

**-o-o-o-**

That night Hephaistion could barely sleep, but this time it had nothing to do with nightmares or worries, this time it was thanks to Achilles who had slept in the same bed with him and Alexander, spreading himself all over the soft mattress as if he were alone and embracing his father by the waist with all his forces, as if the General were a big teddy bear with no need of air to live.

Hephaistion couldn't sleep with someone embracing him, something that Alexander had learned in the hard way, but this was something beyond him; even if he loved the feeling of the King's body next to him, his arms surrounding him, his breath over his skin, once he was asleep he moved so much than more than once he had kicked Alexander out of bed. A bad habit that, apparently, his son had inherited.

The General decided it was pointless to stay in bed any longer and got up. He smiled watching his son sleeping in the weirdest position he had ever seen: lying horizontally in bed, the arms stretched over his head, one foot against the King's cheek and the other leg bent to one side. It was until this moment that he had the chance to see how tall was his boy, every day he looked more and more like a teenager instead of the child he really was. He brushed his hair with his fingers, changed his cloths and went to see over his duties.

**XXX**

- _Peris_, I just heard about Bagoas –said Xsayarsa, noisily, storming into Hephaistion's office as if it were his own, without knocking.

- Sure Yarsa, you can come in –said the General, his eyes still on the report in his hands. Every day Alexander gave him more responsibilities over the supplies, enraging Eumenes and increasing his beloved's importance in the army. And today he was checking the grain supplies before leaving Hyrcania.

- I can't believe that Nabarzanes had the nerve to bring that viper here –said the Persian, indignant as his patron had only seen him very few times.

That caught Hephaistion's curiosity; he left the report on his desk and lifted his head to look at the eunuch.

- Why does this bother you so much?

- Because I know that little snake –said Xsayarsa, pacing around and moving his arms constantly at each word—Bagoas was almost 13 years old the last time I saw him, but OHHHH! I know just too well about his kind –he shook his index finger in front of him.

- What are you talking about? –the General crossed his leg and leaned his weight back against the chair.

Xsayarsa stopped for a moment, arranging his thoughts, before speaking again.

- Bagoas was his late majesty's, may his soul rest in peace, favorite eunuch –he said.

- Nabarzanes mentioned that –the General nodded.

- And the scoundrel has his appeal; I have to admit that –said Xsayarsa pursing his lips—The thing is he is well aware of his beauty and how to use it, when his late divinity, may his soul rest in peace, showed interest in him Bagoas didn't lose time in seducing him, take advantage of his position and get rid of his own enemies.

_Who would have thought that with a face like his?_ –thought Hephaistion, now really interest in his eunuch's rant.

- Do you think Nabarzanes bring him here to spy on Alexander? –asked the General.

- Aren't you listening, _Peris_? –Xsayarsa scolded him like child—I'm talking about Bagoas, who cares about Nabarzanes?

The General sighed.

- Fine. So, you are concern because…?

- Because he is a danger to you –said the eunuch with such conviction that Hephaistion blinked taken aback.

- I beg your pardon –sometimes, when Xsayarsa was very excited or very angry it was difficult to understand what he was saying in his terrible Greek, and the General thought that, for a moment, he may had missed something.

- _Peris_ –Xsayarsa walked to him, and bent over in front of his desk, hands on the wood, talking very slowly— That gravedigger spider will to do everything in his power to seduce the King, he is going to make him fall in his charms until he forgets about you, leaving you as a forgotten and depressed lover crying in the corners and begging the scraps of the King's attention and love while he becomes the only one.

The General laughed out loud until tears came out, sincerely amused as if he had been told be most absurd comedy of all times.

- Yarsa, you should write plays, this is insane! –he said still laughing.

- No is not –the Persian insisted, dead serious—You don't know him, the wretched eunuch is a great actor and is very skilful in bed, he can be 15 years old but has the vices of a man of 50, and if you lose your status as the King's favorite I'll be also in troubles.

Hephaistion stood up, shaking his head and approached him. He knew Xsayarsa was always melodramatic, but this?

- I understand and appreciate your concern –he said almost sweetly, cocking his head and looking absolutely adorable, knowing that would disarmed the eunuch—But really, you have nothing to worry about –Xsayarsa pursed his lips, he wasn't convinced— Alexander is not Darius.

- No, he is more naïve and clumsy in bed which makes him the perfect victim of that bitch –said the eunuch, making the General chuckled. The Persian sighed—That's it! I have made up my mind –he exclaimed suddenly, raising his voice and his arms—I'm going to make you a sex god.

- Excuse me? –how they had gone from "a eunuch is going to steal your lover" to "you will be a sex god" Hephaistion had no idea.

- I told you once, we can't let your King get bore of you so I'll teach everything I know about sex, now sit down and try to learn something –said Xsayarsa proudly but the General felt a knot in his stomach.

_Something tells me I'm not going to like this_ –he thought.

**XXX**

That warm and peaceful night found Bagoas hidden behind a false wall in the King's bedroom. Unlike the last time, this night the eunuch had looked deliberately for a place to spy on his new master, he knew he was risking his life doing this but it was necessary. He needed desperately to learn more about Alexander if he wanted to please him then he had to know even the most insignificant details of his life and routine.

He took care of his room, giving his best to please him, but the King was a complete enigma to him. Maybe it was that his new master came from a far away country, maybe it was that he had a complicated personality or maybe it was that Bagoas didn't understand a word of Macedonian and only knew 5 or 6 words of Greek, but the eunuch was starting to despair.

Alexander was so different from Darius that he might as well come from another planet. So far the blond conqueror hadn't noticed everything Bagoas had done for him or his room, and had treated the eunuch the same way he did with his pages. The King hadn't even looked at him to notice the extra work he had put on his person to look astonishing, he had used all the jewels and cloths Darius had given to him, bathed in scented oils. What was he doing wrong?

Last night, when Hephaistion discovered him behind the curtain, he had hoped to catch his new King's attention, even to be asked to share his bed, he had eagerly waited this not only because Alexander was the Great King, also because he was young and handsome, he truly liked him; but when he saw Alexander and Hephaistion together he knew his task would be more difficult than he had imagined.

Bagoas knew about all the beautiful boys and girls the Persian nobles had given to Alexander, he knew about the royal concubines he had inherited from his predecessor and he had expected to have competition, a man as important and powerful as Alexander was always surrounded by beautiful lovers, but the last thing he had expected was to have one of his master's own 'nobles' as the competition.

First of all it was very uncommon to see a King with a male lover of his own age. The eunuch had met Darius' other lovers, and when he chose a boy to share his bed it was always a teenager. All right, he admitted that Hephaistion was everything but common, and he was also the most striking man he had ever seen, but still, the relationship between him and the King confused him. Did the handsome General of dark gray eyes manipulate the King?

Bagoas was desperate to learn Greek, it was the first thing in his 'to do' list and the little information he had gathered so far from other Persians wasn't very encouraging for him. Alexander never had another lover besides the General and when he had done so, they were always women. The eunuch had lived as the favorite of a Great King, he had always had what he wanted and he was willing to risk everything to become the Macedonian's King favorite. Hephaistion could be beautiful, but so he was.

Bagoas knew that every Persian palace had hidden rooms and false walls, and the palace at Zadracarta wasn't different, it didn't take him long to find a false wall to have a great view of the King's bedroom. He had been hidden for 2 hours and was dozing when he heard noise and saw Alexander coming in. Bagoas stirred in his hidden place and watched how the pages helped the King to undressed.

The eunuch had helped Alexander that morning to undress and he still felt his fingertips throbbing, remembering the sensation of the King's skin. He had been very careful to touch him slightly, nothing too obvious, butterfly caresses that could be easily disguised behind the pretext of being undressing him. But apparently Alexander was unable to detect these subtleties or was too concentrated in his own thoughts, but he didn't notice anything.

Bagoas had decided to change his strategy. He would need to be bolder but for that he needed to be sure of what the King liked.

The pages retired and Alexander dropped on the bed as if he were dead, leaving an oil lamp on. He had an exhausting day, and was so tired that it would be a miracle if he could wake up before noon. Bagoas waiting a little, but when he heard the King snoring he decided it was time to go. He was ready to leave when he heard a creaking noise and saw the door opening, the light bathing the floor and the furniture. The eunuch stayed where he was, watching with all his attention and feeling his heart beating faster, could it be an assassin? He held his breath, but soon the scarce light of the only oil lamp showed Bagoas that the newcomer was Hephaistion.

The eunuch bit his lower lip with expectation, thinking a myriad of reason of why the General could be here and saw how the King's beloved approached the bed and checked that Alexander were sleeping. Hephaistion called the blond by his name and shook him softly but the King didn't do as much as open his eyes and continued snoring; if it weren't for this Hephaistion would have sworn he was dead. This made the General recalled that morning before the battle of Gaugamela when Parmelio had had troubles waking Alexander up. Sometimes Hephaistion was sure that his lover could sleep through anything.

He sighed a little disappointed; he had hoped to spend the night with him and he cursed Xsayarsa, that talk with the eunuch had left him really horny, why on earth had he agreed to talk to him in the first place? Maybe he should do as all his friends and start bedding Kyros, at 18 years old the boy was still attractive and very much infatuated with him. He shook his head, that was his arousal talking. He headed to the door and took the doorknob, and he was about to open it when an idea struck him. Alexander could sleep through _anything_, right?

The General was sure he had gone insane for thinking this. He went back and climbed into bed crawling under the blankets right between Alexander's legs. Hephaistion could feel his whole body trembling with anticipating and a soft hot tickling reminding him that this was so wrong and at the same time it was so exciting. The King was fast asleep, as the snoring assured him, face up, with one arm over his abdomen and the other resting at his side, and that didn't help the General's dirty thoughts.

Hephaistion stopped. He hesitated a little before leaving a soft trembling kiss over one of his King's thighs testing if Alexander woke up, but the King remained the same.

_All right_ –thought the General licking his lower lip—_I'll go to Hades for this_.

He kissed again Alexander's hot skin, inhaling that characteristic smell of his lover's body, dragging his lips over his thigh. That was intoxicating, and soon the General opened his mouth to taste the salty flavor; Hephaistion had to admit this situation had it's appeal, it was exciting, he wanted to know how far he could go without waking him up, or could he go all the way without waking him up at all? The King slept profoundly, the contrary of him, and the idea didn't sound too far-fetched in that moment.

The General put both hands over Alexander's thighs, his elbows on the mattress, and spread his legs slowly, to his surprise the King didn't do as much as move, and soon he had him completely expose in front of him. An arrogant and lazy smile full with mischief curved Hephaistion's lips. He licked the King's inner thigh, going all the way up, lifting his sleeping tunic. He sucked, savored and nipped his skin; how many times had he done this in 13 years? He closed his eyes. He knew Alexander's body better than his own and still he couldn't get enough of it, it was like a drug, highly addictive, nothing could compare to the feeling of his King's body against his own.

Alexander breathed faster, as if he were having a nightmare, even his eyelashes trembled like leaves dancing at the wind's mercy, but nothing was farther from what he was feeling. Hephaistion slid his fingers through the hard muscles of his legs, his lips leaving a trail of wet kisses and his breath caressing his lover, but the King didn't wake up, not even when his beloved's mouth played between his legs, tasting his length.

The General felt an electric sensation running through his body, his cheeks were so hot that he thought it would burn his skin, he felt feverish, his whole being wanted so badly to take Alexander in that moment, without another pause…But that was wrong, right? It was bad enough to be doing this, what kind of General sneaks in the middle of the night into the Great King's bedroom to make love to his sleeping sovereign? A mad and pervert one.

But, what now? A decent person would go back to his room…All right, strictly speaking, a decent person wouldn't be here in the first place.

_Right, but, if I go to my room in this moment, I would end bedding the first person who crosses by path and that would bother Alex_ –thought Hephaistion feeling a little dizzy with a myriad of emotions hitting his body like waves, making circles with his thumbs around the blond's hip bones— _Alex wouldn't want me to sleep with another person, he would prefer if I stay here. I'm sure he won't mind_ –he lied to himself seeing that the King was as hard as he was. He liked his lips, compulsively, wondering what would be he dreaming about.

Hephaistion's didn't know what to do, his body felt so strange in those moments, a burning flame of passion and desire, his cloths almost hurting his oversensitive skin; his eyes left heavy and his chest moved up and down rapidly. At the end he made up his mind and licked 2 of his fingers, burying them inside the King. Alexander moaned uncomfortable and tried to close his legs, but his beloved didn't let him. Hephaistion's fingers throbbed inside his warm entrance, scissoring and stretching him. He put the blankets aside, they were starting to bother him and the General wanted to see his lover's face. He didn't want to wake Alexander up and forced himself to go slowly, stopping every time he heard the blond moaning too loudly.

The King squirmed and writhed, and Hephaistion would have thought he was uncomfortable but Alexander's body was telling a completely different story. He rubbed again and again that particularly spot that drove his King crazy and saw how his body melted, dissolving in a whirlwind of pleasure. Alexander moaned louder and louder. If His beloved wanted him to stay asleep he would have to stop, so, reluctantly he withdrew his fingers.

He climbed on all four over the King, his arms at each side of his head, his knees at each side of his waist, and stopped. Hephaistion took a moment to admire him, watching two red spots burning his cheeks, his chest heaving. Alexander was so beautiful, so helpless, so expose, and with the weak scarce light of the oil lamp he looked almost divine. The General moved closer, and, softly, leaned his cheek against Alexander's, as kittens do. A powerful feeling invaded him every time they were together like this, a sensation that he was complete, something difficult to explain with words but something that filled his heart with a warmth feeling that men had managed to call love.

There was nothing more beautiful than watch your loved one sleeping, and the General couldn't restrain himself from caressing his hair, brushing the blond locks away, tenderly, almost as if he didn't want to touch him. He left a butterfly kiss on his cheek, sliding his lips, like the touch of a rose, to kiss his jaw and then going up to taste the skin behind his ear. Hephaistion went all the way down feeling that hot tickling, knowing that what he was doing wasn't correct. He should let the King sleep, Alexander had a very difficult day, but that night he didn't care much about what was right and wrong, and soon the voice of his conscious was silenced.

Alexander moved his head and for Hephaistion's amusement, he rolled to rest on his side, making his beloved smiled like a predator in front of a helpless prey. He kissed the King's shoulder, savoring his skin while his hand played on his back.

He had to do it now or the heat was going to drive him crazy, his oversensitive skin made him shiver just with the simple touch of the blond's clothes. Alexander was still resting on his side when Hephaistion took his leg over his shoulder, it was a little complicated and this time the General was sure the King was going to wake up but the only thing Alexander tried to do was move.

_Oh, no, you are not going anywhere _–thought the General.

Hephaistion held his leg with one hand, and took the other to the blond's butt. Alexander tried to move again when he felt an intrusion but his beloved didn't let him go and buried himself inside his warmth body. The King opened his eyes immediately. It was the strangest way of waking up, Alexander felt lost, he didn't know where he was or what was happening, he felt his whole body burning, his manhood so hard that was almost painful and the very familiar sensation of Hephaistion inside him.

- Phai…_Mm_? –a moaned cut the King's words and the most powerful man of the known world found himself helplessly moaning, groaning, sighing, panting and twisting in pleasure at the mercy of his General. Alexander grabbed the sheets with force when his beloved turned him to make him rest face up, without stopping his thrusts—What the…are you…_Nn_…?

But Hephaistion covered his mouth with his hand to shush him, moving inside him without delicacy, making the King's body tremble and shudder. Alexander closed his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by the sudden avalanche of sensation, he had many questions in his mind but none matter in that moment. He felt delirious, lost, wanting and needing more of whatever Hephaistion could give him, he could give everything just to keep feeling, to make that moment last forever.

Alexander opened his uneven eyes again, and found himself sitting on his beloved's lap, trapped between the headboard and the strong dream body of Hephaistion. For a moment he thought he was going to pass out, he could feel his beloved so deep inside him, almost touching the very core of his desire, his body melting.

The General tore the blond's tunic with his free hand until his chest was exposed, making him moaned against his hand when Alexander felt his teeth scraping over his nipple. Enough air wasn't reaching his lungs, the King wanted to open his mouth but Hephaistion didn't let him, and that only served to ignite every inch of his body.

For Bagoas, hidden behind the wall, it looked as if the General were raping the King, which was as surprising as it was shocking, the Great King raped? But he soon dismissed the idea when he saw Alexander surrounding Hephaistion's waist with his legs, pulling him closer and rocking his hips to meet the General's thrusts in a frenetic dance that seem to last for hours.

Hephaistion didn't let him go until he was completely satiated, and then he dropped at his side panting and hearing Alexander trying to catch his breath.

- What…the…hell was…that? –asked the King, rolling to rest face up. His whole body ached, throbbed and trembled.

- I was horny –answered his beloved innocently and Alexander turned to look at him in disbelief.

- I can see that, but I was sleeping –said the King, making Hephaistion laugh—Why didn't you wake me up?

- I got more fun this way –said his beloved almost purring, he was tired, his voice hoarse and a little sleepy. Alexander hit him with a pillow, but his beloved laugh even harder.

- You raped me…again –the King complained but the happy tone of his voice betrayed him.

- And you love it, admit it –Hephaistion teased him, kissing his cheek noisily.

- You know? I only tolerate you because you are handsome –said Alexander and his beloved laugh amused.

- Only handsome? I'm gorgeous Alex –said the General arrogantly, rolling his eyes and pretending to be mortally offended and now it was the King's turn to laugh.

And they laughed for a long time, unable to stop, until their stomachs hurt, like a pair of fools. They spent a long time in silence, just hearing their breathing and the distance footsteps outside the room. It was that kind of silence where they didn't have to say a word, just enjoy the presence of the other, a moment of quiet they cherished immensely because lately it had been more and more difficult to have time for themselves.

- Phai? –said Alexander in a whisper.

- Mm?

- Why do you love me? –he asked, his uneven eyes on the ceiling.

- Honestly? –asked his beloved and the blond nodded—For your money.

- Hephaistion! –the King scolded him, he was no longer in the mood for jokes, and his beloved turned to face him.

- Why are you asking me this? –the General wanted to know—I thought you consider yourself the best of all men, then my answer should be obvious to you.

Alexander sighed.

- Yes, but I want to know, what do _you_ think of me –he insisted.

That plea took Hephaistion by surprise, what had gotten into Alexander? He took a moment to choose his words.

- I love you because you make me a better person –the King opened his eyes, that was the last thing he had expected to hear—And what do I think of you? That you are the man I admire the most.

Alexander embraced him, hiding his face in his neck, feeling his strong body against his own, his skin still hot and beaded in sweat.

Bagoas didn't understand a word of what they said, but he didn't need to know Macedonian or Greek to understand that, what his new King felt for his General, was more than simply lust it was love. This was bad for him and he would need to think what to do now.

* * *

(1) Steven Saylor. _Empire_, p 557


	161. Chapter 160

**CHAPTER 150**

Parmelio spent all night up and alone in the study of his magnificent palace in Ecbatana. Thinking, thinking, thinking; calling his slaves every now and then to refill his oil lamps or to ask for more watered-wine. For moments he paced around the room, standing in front of the window, or simply staring at the piece of parchment in his hand. He had read that letter so many times that he could recite it even in his sleep.

Hegelochus had written to him, a coded message, with shocking news that were the cause of his present insomnia.

_So Alexander named the Persian nobles, including Darius' brother, hetairoi_ –thought Parmelio, paying no attention to the moth flying near the lamp resting on his desk that once had been the property of Artaxerxes Ochus— _I knew Alexander was starting to adopt Persian customs but I never imagine he would get this far._

His blue eyes settled again of the letter and he read…

_Several officers of impeccable record are deeply disturbed by the King's behavior, among them only Melas Kleitos dares to complain in public, especially after the King started to wear trousers like a mountain chief of some uncivilized tribe. It has been a common practice now for Alexander to sign all the letters with his Macedonian ring if he is corresponding with Antipater or the Greeks, and the Persian ring seal if he is dealing with the barbarians, a distinction that hadn't passed unnoticed and that pleases no one. The Persians, despite their lavish gifts and servile attitude, still held a grudge against the King for sacking Persepolis, and the Macedonians disapprove their King's new habits. _

_The King's court resembles more and more a barbarian one and, knowing about the discontent among the troops, Alexander decided to make another distinction, he doesn't deal with the problems directly, he sends Krateros to deal with the Macedonians while his catamite Hephaistion deals with the Persians._

_Things are far worst than I fear but these are really good news for me_ –thought Parmelio, smiling— _If men like Kleitos are malcontent then my task of finishing with Alexander's life would be not only easy, but seen as a heroic act. I can claim to be getting rid of a Tyrant, and Asian despot and no longer a true Macedonian King. And once Alexander is dead so will have to be his adopted son, which means I'll have to deal with Hephaistion_ –he sighed.

The old General took the letter and burned it in the flame of the oil lamp watching how the moth was caught in the fire and fell over his desk.

**XXX**

The army was now on the way to Bactria, ready to finish with Bessus after the satrap Satibarzanes had surrendered himself to Alexander bringing fresh news about the so called Artaxerxes' IV movements and plans. The army was once again complete and with the baggage train and camp followers, which meant Hephaistion was able to see his sister again.

- You are pregnant –was the first thing the General said when he saw the round belly of Berenike under her beautiful yellow dressed of the finest silk.

His sister smiled.

- Joy to you too, Phai –she laughed—I'm also glad to see you again.

- I'm sorry, it's just…never mind –Hephaistion felt like an idiot, he closed the distance between them and embraced Berenike—How are you? How do you feel?

- Well –his sister cocked her head. She could be pregnant but she looked very beautiful, and more importantly, she looked happy—I'm fine, feeling again like an elephant but in couple of months I'll have my baby.

- A couple of months? Does Kleitos know?

- Yes, I wrote to him since I knew I was with his child –Berenike frowned—He didn't tell you?

Hephaistion sighed and started to walk with his sister near to where the horses were kept. Berenike took his arm.

- We don't talk much lately, not that we had been great friends before –he said, intriguing his sister.

- What happened? You 2 had a fight? –it was hard for Berenike to imagine what kind of problem could they have, it was as Hephaistion said, he didn't have much contact with the _hipparch_ and they were always in good terms, and for good terms one must understand: 'I don't mess with you and you don't mess with me'.

- Not a fight –the General took a moment to arrange his thoughts, watching the slaves grooming the horses—Kleitos doesn't agree with some of the things Alexander is doing.

- You mean the way Alex is treating the Persians? –Hephaistion looked at her with eyes wide opened.

- How do you know that? –the question made his sister laugh.

- Phai, believe it or not Kleitos talks to me –said Berenike, absently caressing her stomach—Besides I have ears.

- Well, then you already know what's happening –said Hephaistion—He was furious when Alexander named some Persian nobles _hetairoi_ and since I'm among the few who support the King's decision Kleitos is not very happy with me either.

- Oh no, he is not –said his sister remembering the last conversation she had with her husband regarding this—And not only he. Phai you should be careful, many men, the Old Guard Officers as Kleitos calls then, are calling you by very mean names –Berenike frowned, so serious that the General smiled. She looked a lot like their mother.

- I know, Eni –he kissed her cheek—They are calling me the King's catamite.

- Arg! I hate that name –Berenike clenched her fists—I slapped Kleitos the only time he called you that.

Hephaistion laughed imagining that.

- What did he do when you slap him?

- He laughed –answered his sister—As if that were the funniest thing that had ever happened to him, but he stopped calling you that.

- Thank you, Eni.

- Don't worry Phai –Berenike patted his arm—I'm here to watch over your honor and to slap the next dumb-ass who calls you that.

- Berenike! –exclaimed her brother—What kind of language is that?

- Try to live with Kleitos without learning bad words. I dare you! –said Berenike, when Hephaistion saw Nikandros, Lysanias, Achilles and Cyrus inspecting a great brown horse with a magnificent harness.

Since the camp followers had rejoined the army Cyrus Ochus was once again with them, and, from what Hephaistion had heard, he had solved his problems with Achilles and things were back to normal between them, but the Persian had changed. Apparently the death of Darius had affected the almost 10 years old boy more than anyone would have thought. Cyrus had become a quiet and reserved person and the only one with whom he talked was Achilles.

The General hoped the former Persian Prince wouldn't hold a grudge against Alexander, because, if that was the case, then when Cyrus grew up he could become very dangerous, starting a revolt and having all the right to claim the Persian throne.

- What's going on here? –asked Hephaistion, approaching the group with Berenike still holding his arm.

Achilles was the first to turn and smile when he saw his father.

- Daddy, I'm showing uncle Nick my new horse –answered a very happy Prince.

The General raised one eyebrow.

- New horse?

- Dad gave me another one –answered the boy.

- Why?

- Phai don't be such a schmuck, if your lover wants to give the boy a horse, what's the problem? –said Nikandros.

Achilles, Lysanias and Berenike laughed but Cyrus remained the same. In those moments the Persian reminded the General of gloomy Amyntas, Alexander's cousin, and gloomy Amyntas had had a very sad and tragic end.

- He doesn't need another horse –said Hephaistion, dead serious.

- Phai, this is not about 'needing', it's about 'being able to do it' –said his older brother—Your lover is the Great King, why shouldn't his adopted son have all the horses he wanted?

The General wasn't convinced but decided to say nothing. It was pointless to argue with Nikandros; besides, he had a point. Alexander was the most powerful man of the known world, and, as his heir, Achilles could technically have anything he wanted.

- This animal is awesome –said Lysanias, watching the horse like a hungry dog would watch a steak—Do you think the King would want to adopt me?

- Sure! Especially after you slept with him, midget –said Nikandros and Lysanias blushed so intensely that his face appeared to glow.

Hephaistion and his younger brother had made everything to keep what had happened with Alexander between them; Berenike had promised not to say a word and Alexander never talked about that. But Nikandros had found out by mistake, thanks to a very drunk Lysanias who had started to talk about that night in front of his older brother.

Achilles frowned looking from Lysanias to Hephaistion but neither said another word. He could be 8 years old, but he wasn't as innocent and naïve as his both fathers thought.

- This-this harness is cute –Berenike stammered, leaving the General's side to approach the horse, and trying her best to change the subject.

- Dad ordered to put Persian harnesses to all the Macedonian horses –explained Achilles at once.

- Really? Wow! That must have been expensive –exclaimed Berenike impressed.

Hephaistion said nothing and watched the harness. He was sure that more than one Macedonian was going to complain for this. One could think this was a very generous gift but, in that particular moment with so many people unhappy after Alexander named some Persian nobles _hetairoi_, the use of Persian harnesses looked like a terrible idea.

- Nick, I almost forgot. Have you talked to Vashti? –asked his sister in a strange tone of voice, as if she knew something his brother ignored.

- No, I have no time –answered Nikandros yawning.

- No time? What have you been doing? –asked the General, crossing his arms.

- My duty, what else? Or do I have to remind you that your lover has been throwing mind blowing parties almost every night? –said his older brother laughing.

- I have been wondering about that –said Lysanias—The King had never done this before, what are we celebrating?

Hephaistion watched his younger brother for a moment. He had changed. Lysanias was now 18 years old and no longer looked much like him. His hair was now darker, he was shorter than him and he resembled more the late Amyntor than his striking brother.

- Dad is trying to calm down his officers –answered Achilles.

- Calm down? –asked Lysanias confused.

- They are unhappy with dad's policy of including the Persian nobles in the new regime, so dad is indulging his officers with parties to keep them happy –explained the boy with simplicity.

Nikandros blinked a couple of times and laughed out loud.

- Well, I have to say I like his policy –he said.

Hephaistion said nothing. He understood why Alexander was doing this but was worried, many important Macedonian officers were really angry with the inclusion of the Persians in the _hetairoi_ cavalry, and this could end really bad. He turned and caught a glimpse of Seleucus, not far from there. The officer was walking away but something told the General he had been watching Achilles from a far.

**XXX**

Alexander and Hephaistion rolled over the bed, kissing as if there were no tomorrow. The King moaned softly, feeling his beloved fingers over his chest, playing with his nipples until they were hard under his touch, while his lips attacked his mouth relentlessly. His beloved loved to kiss him, and he never got tired of him. Alexander raised his arms over his head, opening his legs to receive the magnificent body of Hephaistion; he moaned softly and lazily inside his mouth when he felt the General's weight over him.

Alexander slid his lips over his neck, licking his length, sucking the tender skin and covering him with kisses and rubbing his body against his beloved's… but he stopped his caressed when Hephaistion remained still.

- What's wrong? –asked the King in a whisper against his skin, his hands caressing the General's sides.

- Mm? Nothing –Hephaistion caught his lips again, but didn't fool his lover.

- Nothing? Something is bothering you, what is it? –Alexander insisted between kisses.

- It's…Are you sure you want to hear it now? –asked Hephaistion, brushing his blond hair with his fingers, his elbows resting at each side of the King's face.

- You are not very concentrating in this anyway –the blond smiled, kissing his cheek. The General sighed.

- I'm thinking about Aki –he admitted.

- What happened to him? –asked the King intrigued, but taking his hands to his beloved's sides.

- I…I'm not sure but –Hephaistion made a pause trying to find a way to explain this while Alexander kissed his neck—I'm positive that Seleucus likes him.

That was enough to stop the King's caresses. Alexander looked at him with all his attention.

- Seleucus what? How do you know this? Did he do something to Aki? Did Aki say something? –the General blinked taken aback, but soon he smiled, he was touched by the King's concerned.

- No, Seleucus has done nothing but I saw him watching Aki the night of the fire at Persepolis –said Hephaistion, brushing again his blond hair—He likes Aki, and I'm a little worried.

- Why are you so sure he likes Aki?

- Because I know all too well the look his eyes had that night –said Hephaistion with all certainty—His eyes were full with desire.

Alexander fell silent for a moment.

- I will talk to him –he said very serious.

- Please don't, I already did that.

- And?

- He promised to stay away from Aki –the General explained and the King kissed him again.

- This is your fault, my love –Alexander whispered against his lips—Aki is going to be as beautiful as you are.

- I just hope he would be luckier than me.

- Trust me, if someone tries to do as much as to touch one of Aki's hairs without his permission I will crucify the motherless dog –and Hephaistion believed him.

_The Amazons? You are wondering why I said nothing about the Amazons. Well, that's quite simple, you see, there were no Amazons. Don't tell me you really think the Amazon Queen, Thalestris, came to see my King asking to have his child and they had sex for 13 days while the army patiently waited while my King performed? The army was in the brink of mutiny, the officers malcontent for the attitude of Alexander towards the Persians and the rank soldiers longing to go back home, do you really think they would have wait 13 days doing nothing? Even more, after all I have told you about my King, do you think he would have lost 13 days doing nothing while Bessus was out there? _

_I'm glad you see my point now. _

Bagoas walked through the streets of the Macedonian camp. He wasn't used to be in a military camp, especially since the Persian one had looked more like a city, but he soon learned the distribution and where were the storages and the important tents. He was good at what he did, he was the perfect housekeeper, and a very impressed Alexander soon gave him more and more tasks to do leaving him in charge of his Persian cloths and of his personal care. But nothing more.

That day, the eunuch walked back to the Royal Tent with a bouquet of beautiful flowers to put in the King's bedroom, when he saw Achilles talking to Chrysaor. By now he knew the boy was Alexander's adopted son, but for Bagoas Achilles was as good as his biological one because the King loved him deeply. The eunuch had even heard people saying that the boy had became his heir because he was also the King's lover, and one look at the Prince was enough to encourage those rumors. Achilles was lovely: delicate and fragile, tall and slender, but still boyish enough to not look like a girl.

If this were true, Bagoas goal to seduce the King would be even more difficult, but so far he was sure this was just a very malicious gossip. Hephaistion had been horrified the first time he heard that abomination, but his brother Nikandros, with a calm that only he was able to gather in such circumstances had said:

- Honestly Phai, it doesn't surprise me one bit. A man like Alexander, as powerful as he is now, is famous for having excess because he can do literally everything he wants. Nobody remember Darius for his devotion to his children, and Aki is not even your lover's son. You 2 already have a complicated relationship; do you think people will understand that you, 2 single young men, are raising a child like a married couple? Really, the most common thing in this case is for a King to take a young beautiful boy as his beloved. Period.

And for Hephaistion's indignation he had to admit his brother was right. So far they had managed to hide this from Alexander, because no one wanted to imagine how was the King going to react, but each day more and more people heard this rumor started by no other than Parmelio's agents. The old General wanted to kill the King, but first he was going to kill his reputation.

Bagoas knew a little of Greek by now, and just a couple of words of Macedonian, but still he approached the young Prince to know what was he doing.

- I don't understand why the lads make such a fuss –said Chrysaor to Achilles—The Persian harnesses were superb, even I got one –the _pezetairos_, who had become the happy owner of a horse after the Prince gave him one, couldn't be more happier.

- They don't understand why the Persians, who were our enemies and who are barbarians, should now be treated as our equals –Achilles explained.

- But, what has that to do with the damn harnesses?

- The harnesses give the impression that my father is trying to transform his cavalry into a Persian one, even more since dad started to dress like a Persian –said the boy and Chrysaor laughed.

- Where do you get all this stuff? –asked the _pezetairos_—Too complicated for me –he crossed his arms behind his head—I say, take whatever the King wants to give you and have a good life. If your father wants to dress himself in woman clothing I don't have a problem with that while he keeps paying me.

Achilles laughed.

- Not everyone think like you –said the boy—But I think they are right.

- About what?

- Dad shouldn't dress himself like a Persian –said the Prince—If he wants to gain the Persians favor he has to respect them, for example, he should learn Persian. Those things are more important than cloths, that's why I dress always like a Macedonian.

- Isn't it tired to be always thinking about politics? –asked Chrysaor—I have said it before, but you should behave more like a boy.

- I'm a Prince; I have to behave like one –said Achilles.

- Yes, whatever.

They fell silent for a moment. The Prince saw his bodyguard a little shyly, as if he wanted to say something but didn't dare to do it, and that caught the _pezetairos'_ attention.

- What?

- What, what? –asked Achilles, making Chrysaor smile that wolfish smile of his.

- What do you want to ask? –the boy, sitting on a wooden box with the hands at the edge, watched his feet. This was the most strange thing, Achilles was always very sure of himself and now, he resembled that shy boy who had met his father after the siege of Halicarnassus years ago.

- I heard something that I don't understand very well –said the Prince at last, still looking at his feet.

- Shouldn't you ask Heph? He is cleverer than I –but Achilles shook his head.

- He won't answer me.

- Why not? –now Chrysaor was intrigued but the boy fell silent again—Hey! –he sat down at his side—You can ask me whatever you want, what are friends for, eh? –he nudged him affectionately.

- All right…I heard something the other day –said Achilles without looking at him—About me and dad.

- What?

- Well, someone said that I was dad's lover –Chrysaor got paled, he had heard that too, in fact, he had break the nose of the man who had said that in front of him.

- Oh, that –the Prince turned to look at him.

- Did you hear that too?

- Yes, I did. But you shouldn't pay attention to those things, these people don't have a freaking idea of what are they talking about, have a lot of bloody time and nothing better to do than talk like old women –the _pezetairos_ assured him, as indignant as Hephaistion had been.

- But…What do they mean by that? –asked the boy, and the Chrysaor remembered he was talking to an 8 years old boy. It was so easy to forget that—Do they mean that we are like dad and daddy?

- Er…well…

- What's exactly a lover?

- Well…

- And why is everybody so offended?

- Well…

- Daddy was like you, furious! That's why I can't ask him this –Achilles watched Chrysaor intently and the _pezetairos_ swallowed.

- I don't know what to tell you, Achilles –Chrysaor admitted.

- Tell me truth…please –he saw his bodyguard with big round puppy eyes and the _pezetairos_ sighed.

- Fine. But don't tell Heph we have this conversation, deal?

- Deal –Achilles assured him, nodding.

The _pezetairos_ took a deep breath.

- A lover is a person who has sex with you. Like Heph and the King, Heph is the King's lover.

- What's sex?

_Oh, this is going to be a very long afternoon_ –thought Chrysaor.

- Have you seen animals mating? Like horses or dogs? –asked the _pezetairos_.

- Yes…oh! –Achilles fell silent, thinking about this—Chrys?

- What?

- Sex is the same as 'fuck'? –Chrysaor laughed out loud.

- Yes, where did you hear that? I don't think Heph talks like that in front of you.

- Oh, no. I hear the soldiers talking, and I have seen them doing… "things" –said the boy, and the _pezetairos_ felt a little stupid. Achilles had grown up in a military camp, of course he had seen things—So, people think dad and I do "things"?

- Er…well, em…yes.

For Chrysaor surprise Achilles just fell silent and said nothing more. Only the Gods knew what was the boy thinking. Neither of them noticed, but Bagoas did, he saw Seleucus not far away watching the Prince for a moment before leaving.

**XXX**

- Phai, Nikanor is dead –said Alexander one night.

For a moment Hephaistion didn't understand what the King had said, it was impossible, how could this be? He remembered the first time he had talked to Nikanor, after he was appointed General of the _Agema_ of the _Hypaspist_, Nikanor's smile and his friendly attitude.

- How? –asked the General with the mouth dry.

- He fell ill and died last night –the King explained and his beloved remembered Nikanor's cough. He never recovered completely after that march to Ecbatana. How curious was life. Achilles, who was always so sickly and weak had survived, whereas the strong and veteran Nikanor was dead. Alexander stood up and took Hephaistion by the shoulder – I know you appreciate him; I liked him too. He was a good man.

The General cleared his throat.

- Does Parmelio know? –he asked.

- I wrote to him in the same moment I hear the news –answered the King—I'm leaving Philotas here to arrange his brother's funeral and we'll continue the march tomorrow.

Hephaistion nodded. Nikanor was dead, he had been with the army since the very beginning and now…It felt so strange to know he was never going to see him again.

_Who would be the next? Who is will die next?_ –the General asked himself.

* * *

**A/N**: How about that? I finished 2 chapters ^^ Thanks a lot for reading, and, my review?


	162. The Conspiracy Pt I

**Hello everybody:**

Holidays are over and we are back to normal days :( reason why we just have one chapter today. Again many thanks to all of you…Mmm 161 chapters, at this rate we'll reach 200, and to be honest when I started to write I doubted I was going to reach 100 =^^=

**Hi Phaisty**: I don't know how to tell you how happy made me your review ^^ THANK YOU! It was great that you liked too Alexander's "rape" hahaha, I love teasing the poor King. OHH! Haha, yes I'm noticing that you like when the boys are caught in the middle of their passionate night XD Let me see what I can do, ok? Oh Bagoas, you'll see what I have planned for him, but one thing I can tell you, it's not going to be good for the eunuch. I'm glad you mention Cyrus, I'm still deciding what to do with him, because I part of me wants to give him a very sad ending but the other part doesn't want that. I'll have to think about it. Many many thanks, and many many hugs.

**CHAPTER 151**

_Thoughts of Gordianus the Finder_

_47 BC Alexandria_

_The most opulent of these tombs is that of the city's founder, Alexander the Great, whose mummified remains are an object of wonder to visitors who travel from all over the world to gaze upon them. Great tablets adorn the walls of the tomb, with painted reliefs that depict the conqueror's many exploits. On this day, as on every day, a long queue of people stood waiting for their turn to step inside. One by one, they would be allowed to shuffle past the body of Alexander, so as to look for a moment (and at a distance, for the open sarcophagus lies beyond a protective chain and a row of guards) at the face of history's most famous man. In the years that I had lived in Alexandria, I had never entered the conqueror's tomb; the piece of admission had been too dear for a vagabond young Roman with no steady income. (1) _

**-o-o-o-**

- Phai, I need to talk to you –said Nikandros, storming into his brother's tent unannounced as was his bad habit.

Hephaistion turned to face him as if he were a hallucination; what was his brother doing at this early hour in the morning? Nikandros never got up before noon, unless it was an emergency or they were under attack. Xsayarsa for his part looked at the newcomer as one would look a particularly annoying kid, he was helping his master to get dress, a task he always did with great pleasure, taking his time to make his patron look gorgeous and, occasionally, running his playful fingers over his creamy skin, and didn't welcome the interruption in his sacred routine.

The General frowned watching his brother and opened his mouth to complain for such attempt to his privacy but then he thought things better and closed it again. He had been asking Nikandros to knock before entering since he was a child; it was pointless to argue with him, he would get more cooperation from a wall.

- What do you want? –asked the General in a bad mood, while Xsayarsa tied his long sleeve chiton of wool—I'm have a meeting with Alexander.

_A rather urgent meeting_ –thought Hephaistion. The King was in a terrible mood since he heard that Satibarzanes, whom he had just forgiven and confirmed in his post as satrap, had thanked his generosity slaughtering his Macedonian garrison and raising a revolt in Areia.

At the present moment the army was at the Margus River after marching for weeks, and Alexander was forced to stop the advance to Bactria to deal with this situation. Something that didn't make him happy; every day Bessus was free and unpunished he had the opportunity to gather an even greater army, which meant more troubles for him.

- Your lover can wait, I have an emergency –said his brother, his voice trembling slightly and betraying his nervousness.

This caught Hephaistion's attention, he had never seen his brother like this.

- Yarsa, leave us please –asked the General. The eunuch pursed his lips, he hadn't finished and wasn't happy at being interrupted but he said nothing and gave the newcomer a very nasty look on his way out.

- Fine, what did you get yourself into this time? –Hephaistion asked hearing the door closing. He had time before the meeting and Nikandros looked as shock as he had been when Leonnatos divorced Berenike. Something really bad must have happened.

- I need a drink –said his older brother, pacing around—Where is your Theban?

The General sighed, it could be an emergency but still Nikandros behave as if this were his own place. He called Kyros. The young man was a freedman now but he still worked for his old master, at first Hephaistion wasn't very sure if this would be a good idea, but he liked the young man and Kyros was heartbroken when he insinuated that maybe it would be a good idea if he worked for someone else.

- Nick, stop you are making me nervous. Are you going to tell me what happened or are you forcing me to guess? –said Hephaistion firmly but Nikandros only shook his head.

The General had to wait until the Theban returned with the wine and the _lochagos_ emptied 2 cups before hearing another word. If things continued like this he would be late for the meeting.

- Phai, what did you do when you knew about Aki's existence? –Nikandros' sudden question made Hephaistion blinked confused.

- What are you talking about? –what did this had to do with his brother's alleged emergency?– Nick, I don't have time for this, Alexander…

- Just answer the question –the _lochagos_ filled another cup and the General sighed.

- You were there; remember? Just after the siege of Halicarnassus –said Hephaistion taking a seat at his brother's side—I didn't know what to do and I didn't want Aki with me because we are in the middle of a military campaign and I had no idea of how to raise a child.

Nikandros nodded remembering that. Grandfather Demetrios had told him about Hephaistion's doubts but, at that time, he had been more interested in the scandal of knowing that his always-righteous brother had slept with Cleopatra, daughter and wife of Kings, than in his nephew's fate.

- Do you regret your decision of keeping Aki with you?

- What he hell has gotten into you? –Hephaistion frowned.

- Phai, please, just answer me –his brother pleaded and the General sighed heavily.

- No. I don't regret my decision and I will never regret it –said Hephaistion from the bottom of his heart—I love my boy more than my own life –he fell silent for a moment—Now, would you please tell me what's going on here?

Nikandros drank his third cup of wine and looked at his brother for a moment, not knowing where to begin, struggling to find the words to explain a very complicated situation.

- Phai, Vasthi is pregnant –he said at last.

- Is yours? –all right that had sounded wrong, but it was the first thing it came to Hephaistion's mind. He had nothing against the Persian concubine, in fact to tell the truth she was very sweet, but he didn't know her well enough, and taking in consideration that Vashti lived in a military camp everything was possible.

- I'm positive –sighed the _lochagos _taking no offence, playing with the jug of wine, and looking at his reflection over the polished silver.

The General started to understand what was bothering his brother; they could be different in many _many_ things, but, after all, they were their parents' sons.

- What are you going to do now? –Hephaistion's voice was soft; Nikandros needed a friend in those moments, not a nagging brother.

- Do you think that if I had a freaking idea I would be here? –Nikandros exploded, then he seem to reconsider and shook his head—I'm sorry, I just…I don't know what to do and I have been thinking over and over again about your lover's new policy.

- Which one?

- The one about the concubines –answered his brother—Alexander is offering money to every Macedonian who marries his concubine.

- That one –said Hephaistion. Of course he had heard about it, the King had decided that, if his soldiers took wives among the local women it would be more unlikely for them to demand to go back to Macedonia, reason why he was encouraging the marriages with the concubines—Wait a minute, are you telling me that you are seriously thinking to marry Vashti? MARRY her?

Now he was impressed. Nikandros was allergic to marriage.

- Why not? I'm 30…

- 31 –Hephaistion corrected him.

- Whatever, the point is that mom is always pestering me saying that I should marry, why not to do it now? –the General looked at his brother for a moment, as if trying to see beyond him.

- Nick, tell me the truth, why are you considering the possibility of marrying Vashti? –this could be the greatest mystery of the era and he wanted to know.

- Well, she is hot –said Nikandros but Hephaistion kept staring at him—You are not dropping this, are you?

- Do you love her?

- Why are you always so sentimental? –the _lochagos_ chuckled, but it was obvious, even for a monkey, that he was nervous.

- Fine, I'll ask again in your own language –said the General, clearing his throat— Do you care for her?

Nikandros looked everywhere but his brother.

- Yes, I care for her –he admitted after a long moment of silence—And…

- And?

- I don't want my child to be born as a slave…or a bastard.

_There! Why is so difficult for Nick to admit what he really feels?_ –thought Hephaistion. Sometimes he just wanted to punch his older brother, but not this time. He patted his arm.

- Then marry her –said the General, in an understanding tone. If he had had a choice, if his situation had been different, if had known that Cleopatra was pregnant he would have asked to marry her so Achilles wouldn't have been a bastard. It was in moments like this that Hephaistion was sure they were brothers and nobody had adopted Nikandros, as they liked to joke—You are going to make mom very happy but more importantly, you'll feel better. Trust me.

Nikandros embraced his brother with such force that the General thought he was going to break him a bone.

- Thank you –but just for this was worth it.

_So far our advance through Asia had been a very "neat" one. Cities surrendered, a few sieges took place, and a strong army engaged us in battle every now and then. But, from this point on things begin to complicate. The worst thing that can happen to a well organized army, like the Macedonian, is a guerrilla, and if you don't believe me then ask yourself why the Romans had so many troubles conquering Britannia. _ _First it was Satibarzanes. Alexander left Krateros in change of the main army and went back to deal with the rebellious satrap. Then, after a few weeks of battle, we rejoined Krateros only to receive intelligence that another satrap had raised in arms, this time it was Barsaëntes, who valiantly fled when he heard that Alexander was advancing personally to deal with him. _ _And it was during these turbulent months, while we traveled to the distant satrapy of Bactria, that took place one of the darkest chapters of my mortal life…_

- Phai, you won't be able to hide this any longer –said Perdikkas one night. The _taxiarch_, Leonnatos, Ptolemy and Hephaistion were drinking and talking in the first's tent. They were at the Lake Seistan, and now that it was winter the weather was extremely dry and cold, there wasn't snow, but the wind was freezing, making them all feel as if they were naked at its mercy.

- I know –sighed the General, watching the dark liquid in his cup—But, what I don't understand is how these rumors started.

- Like all rumors, I guess –said Leonnatos, shrugging—The men have a lot of free time and they like to talk.

- Hephaistion –said Ptolemy, leaning to the front—I know you love Alexander and everything, but even you have to admit that he is changing. We no longer can talk to him without asking first for an audience, that's outrageous!

- That's because he is extremely busy –the General defended his lover, raising his eyes from his cup—He is the Great King now and has more subjects and obligations.

- We understand that Phai –said Perdikkas softly—But that's no pretext to start adopting the Great King's customs. Next thing we are going to hear is that he wants us to prostrate in front him –the three of them laugh but Hephaistion remained serious.

- And the men are less understanding than we are –said Ptolemy—Have you heard what they are saying? They say we lost our King; Alexander is becoming very distant and more and more officers are starting to turn to Parmelio.

- I don't like that –Leonnatos shook his head—Parmelio could be very bad news.

- He already is –muttered Hephaistion, brushing his hair behind his ear.

- What was that? –asked Ptolemy frowning—Do you know something about Parmelio?

The General didn't answer; he wasn't going to tell everybody about his dreams. He served another cup of wine and drank in silence.

- What I don't know, is where the men got the idea that Alexander is sleeping with Aki –said Leonnatos disgusted—I mean, Aki has been with the army for years, why now?

- I also hear someone saying that you manipulate the King –said Perdikkas to Hephaistion.

- I heard it too –the General admitted, stretching his legs on the couch—And when I heard that I started to think something.

- What? –asked Leonnatos and Perdikkas intrigued.

- Someone is trying to damage Alexander's image.

- Where do you get that? –asked the _taxiarch_.

- Think about it. First, a rumor starts saying that Alexander sleeps with his adopted son, portraying him as an incestuous degenerate King, just like Darius who married his own sister –Hephaistion explained—Then, someone says that I manipulate the King. I have been at Alexander's side for almost 14 years and now people starts saying that he does as I say, why? –he left the question unanswered increasing his audience interest—Because now someone will be benefit if the men lose faith in Alexander.

- Someone. You mean Parmelio? –asked Ptolemy, holding the General's dark gray eyes.

- Yes.

- You know? That's crazy, but it does have sense –Perdikkas admitted and Leonnatos nodded at his side.

Ptolemy shook his head.

- Crazy and dangerous, you don't have proofs of what you are saying and Parmelio is a very powerful man…—the commander made a pause— What are you planning to do? –he wanted to know but Hephaistion didn't answer and watched the his cushion as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

- And this takes us again to the beginning of the conversation –said Leonnatos sighing—You have to tell Alexander everything. You have been hiding from him the rumors and complaints of the men, but now, if we add Parmelio to this, the situation is becoming really complicated.

- I'll talk to Alexander –said the General at last. The prospect didn't make him happy but he had to do it—He is going to be furious but he has to know.

**XXX**

Philotas left the headquarters that day in rather strange mood. He had returned 3 days ago after the funeral of his brother Nikanor, and everybody thought he would be depressed but the truth was that there wasn't a single person who understood what was wrong with him. The _hipparch_ kicked a rock and watched it bounced 3 times before hitting a tent; he was angry and had complained several times with his father because, since this war of guerillas had started, Alexander had greatly diminished his participation in the army.

- I'm sorry Philotas but you'll have to stay in the camp, I have little use for the _hetairoi_ cavalry as a whole in these moments –those had been the King's welcome words and of course the _hipparch_ had written a very long letter to his father complaining for the undignified way in which he had been treated.

But his rage didn't last long, that same afternoon he was laughing himself to tears when he heard from his mistress, Antigone, the rumors about Alexander and Achilles.

- That doesn't surprise me –had said Philotas to Antigone—I should have thought about that before; and you know what? I don't blame him, I would have slept with the kid myself if I had the chance, the bastard is as beautiful as his father.

And then next day Philotas was in a dark mood, remembering his late brothers and, to everybody's surprise, his friend gloomy Amyntas. Krateros had seen him drinking and crying shouting all kind of curses against Alexander and blaming him for killing his best friend. He was starting to look like a bipolar person.

Nobody wanted to go near the _hipparch_, and so it was a complete surprise when a young man named Cebalinus approached from nowhere asking to talk to him in private. Philotas first impulse was to send Cebalinus to say hello to Hades, but the urgency in the young man's voice and his nervousness caught his curiosity...and he had nothing better to do that day thanks to Alexander who, again, "had no use" for the _hetairoi_ cavalry.

- Fine. I'm listening –said the _hipparch_ at last, crossing his arms, standing a few paces away from the King's headquarters.

Cebalinus turned, looking like a scared rabbit, and shook his head emphatically.

- Not here, sir. What I have to tell you it's…confidential –he said and Philtas sighed.

- This must better be good –the _hipparch_ muttered in a bad mood.

**XXX**

After Cebalinus talked for what seen like hours, Philotas watched him trying to assimilate every word. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them but the _hipparch_ appeared unaware of it, too immerse in his thoughts. He moved in his chair and leaned to the front, elbows on his thighs, while the young man in front of him changed his weight from one foot to another, not knowing what to think and clearly shaken after all he had said. He had talked like a torrent, unable to stop once he had started.

- Let me see if I get this right –said the _hipparch_ at last, looking like a King about to pronounce a verdict—Your younger brother is the beloved of Dymnus.

- Yes, sir.

- And Dymnus asked your brother to join him in a plot to assassinate the King.

- Yes, sir –Cebalinus nodded, feeling his hands sweaty and his heart racing.

Philotas knew Dymnus, he was one of his father's subordinates and always loyal to him, a middle age man with a great appetite for gourmet food and beautiful boys, a truly hedonist who indulged himself in all the pleasures he could get. The _hipparch_ had never liked him, but again, Philotas seen to hate everybody. He took his time to look at Cebalinus, and decided that, if his brother was as good looking as the 19 years old in front of him, then he could understand why he was Dymnus' beloved.

- And Dymnus told your brother about this plot in which several important men, including Demetrios, is involved –Philotas summarized.

- That's correct, sir. And my brother refused to join the conspiracy, of course –the young man hastily added.

The _hipparch_ also knew Demetrios; he was an old friend of his father and had been part of the King's _somatophylakes _since King Philip was alive. This was a serious accusation; this young man was accusing important men, friends of the King, with serious charges of high treason.

- What's your brother's name again? –asked the _hipparch_.

- Arion, sir. Arion son of Bisaltes.

- How old is your brother?

- 15 years old, sir.

- 15 –Philotas repeated, thoughtful—Why didn't Arion come to tell me about this plot himself?

- He is scared, sir. He is barely a man and when he told me he couldn't stop shaking –Cebalinus explained—It's not every day that a 15 years old boy hears about a plot to assassinate the King.

- Do you realize that what you are telling is very serious?

- I do, sir –Cebalinus answered without hesitation.

- Do you have any proof? A letter or anything about this…plot?

- No, sir. Nothing.

- So, basically this is the word of a teenager against some of the most important men in the kingdom? –the young man paled—All of the men you mentioned here are…

But Philotas didn't finish; an idea stuck him so hard that he could almost feel physical pain. All these men were his father's friends, ALL of them, what if his father was involve? What if this was indeed a serious plot to assassinate Alexander? Cebalinus had mention Hegelochus' name and he knew for a fact that the _Iliarch_ had been writing to his father almost every week.

- Sir, I'm well aware that my brother and I have no proofs, but my brother is not a liar –said Cebalinus carefully but with intensity—He is telling the truth and someone has to warn the King.

Philotas didn't hear one word he said but he nodded slowly.

- You did well in coming here –said the _hipparch_, changing drastically his tone of voice for one soft and understanding—Who else knows about this?

- No one, sir –answered the young man feeling more at ease—I told my brother not to say a word until I came to you.

- Good lad –said Philotas, standing up. He patted Cebalinus' shoulder—Leave this to me and talk to nobody about the plot, understood?

- Yes, sir –the young man nodded emphatically.

_What's my father playing at?_ –thought Philotas.

**XXX**

- Alex? –Hephaistion called the King when he stepped inside his tent. For practical uses he no longer used the monstrous tent of the late Darius, but his tent was no longer as austere as it used to be he had came to Asia years ago; he had finally learned to live like a true King.

- In here! –Alexander answered and the General walked further inside until he found his King laying face down, naked from the waist up while Bagoas gave him a massage.

- Am I interrupting something? –asked his beloved in a playful tone, hands on his hips.

- Oh, you have no idea –the King sighed and moaned in pleasure—Bagoas is a genius! –the eunuch didn't understand his words but he recognized his named and the happy tone of his master. He smiled content—You have to try this, Phai.

- Maybe later. Er…listen, we have to talk –said Hephaistion changing the subject abruptly. Alexander opened one eye to look at him. His beloved looked as if his mother had died and that worried him.

- What's wrong? –for an answer, the General's eyes settled on Bagoas and the King took a seat, confusing the eunuch—Leave us –the blond ordered in Persian and Bagoas bowed and obeyed…but he stayed near enough to hear behind a door.

Alexander dressed again, put on a big fur cloak and walked with Hephaistion to the balcony. The sun could be shinning but the air was freezing.

- Have you noticed that every time you say "we have to talk" is because something is wrong? –the King smiled but Hephaistion found himself unable to return the gesture.

- Maybe I should find another way to address you when I have bad news –Alexander frowned.

- So, there _is_ something wrong.

The General sighed and brushed him hair behind his ear. A bad sign.

- Do you remember that day when we were chasing Darius and I told you about my dream where I saw him dead? –asked his beloved and that put the King on alert.

- Of course I remember.

- Well, at that time, with all that was happening, I didn't tell you all about my dreams –Hephaistion confessed.

If Alexander was surprised he didn't showed it, he closed the distance between them and waited for his beloved to continue. He knew how hard was for the General to speak about his dreams, he didn't like to talk about himself: his fears, his thoughts and hopes, and years at his side had also taught him that the best thing you could do with Hephaistion was to let him speak at his own leisure, without pressures.

The General cleared his throat.

- I have dreamed several times about…—he dropped his voice— Parmelio.

That caught the King's complete attention.

- What have you dreamed?

- It's…complicated –answered Hephaistion, walking to rest his back against the banister—I dreamed he is conspiring to do something, but I'm not sure what. What I think is that we can't trust him and for some time now I have been paying special attention to all his movements.

- Did you discover something?

- Nothing incriminatory, but I noticed he writes very often to Hegelochus –answered the General—I don't have the authority to read their mail but I have seen the letters, they write to each other almost every week.

- Hegelochus has always been a favorite of Parmelio, it wouldn't be strange if they write to each other this often –said the King, resting his arms on the banister.

- I'm aware of that –Hephaistion nodded—But I have a hunch that this is not the case.

If any other person had come to Alexander with charges against Parmelio armed only with dreams and hunches, the would have called his guards to throw the poor devil out; but it was Hephaistion, and if he said the old General was planning something, he believed it.

- You can't check Hegelochus' mail but I can –said the King—I'll investigate this.

- Thank you, but there is more.

- More?

- This is a little harder to say –the General brushed his hair, again, behind his ear—There have been several rumors circulating around the camp…about you.

Alexander snorted.

- I know. I have my own agents; remember? –he said—The men are unhappy with my "Persian customs."

- I'm glad you know about that but that was not what I was going to say –answered Hephaistion.

- What are they saying now? That I'm creating my own harem? –the King joked but again his beloved was unable to smile.

- No, they are saying that I manipulate you and…

- But that's none sense! –Alexander exclaimed—Every man in this army knows you since we were boys in Pella, how can they say that?

- I think Alex, but that's another hunch, that someone is spreading these rumors –said the General.

- Why would someone do such a thing?

- To damage your image –said Hephaistion.

- By saying that you manipulate me? Only a fool would believe that –Alexander insisted.

- Well, maybe, but there is another rumor.

- Hit me.

This time the General vacillated. He wasn't afraid of the King, he knew he had nothing to fear from him, but he was afraid of how was this going to affect his lover.

- The rumor says that…you…sleep with Aki.

Defying all laws of physics Alexander's eyes reached an astronomical size looking impossible round, then his face turned an unhealthy red and the vein on his forehead looked about to explode.

- What did you say? –his voice was colder than the wind that day and then Hephaistion understood why nobody had dared to tell him about this particular rumor. Everybody knows the messenger of bad news always dies—Aki is my son, how could any one think that I…? –he growled and hit the banister with so much force that, as absurd as it sounded, the General thought he was going to break it—Who is the motherless dog who is saying this monstrosity?

- Alex, it's a rumor, I don't think anyone knows how it started –said Hephaistion calmly.

- But you said someone is behind this –the King shouted, his tone was hard and rude but the General wasn't upset for this outburst, he knew Alexander wasn't angry with him.

- I think someone maybe behind this, but it's just a hunch.

The King started to pace around.

- Mark my words Phai, if someone started this rumor deliberately and I found him, the son of a bad mother would wish he was never born –and again, Hephaistion believed him.

**XXX**

Determined to know what was happening, the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry looked for Hegelochus in the first opportunity he had. It took him 2 days to find him because the King had sent the _Iliach_ on a mission, and during that time Cebalinus had been pestering him, asking constantly if he had already talked to the King. Why couldn't the damn kid wait? Finally he had the chance to talk to Hegelochus, and then he didn't lose time, going straight to the point.

- I want to know what is my father plotting? –the question was so abrupt and so bold that it took the _Iliarch_ a moment to understand what was happening.

- What are you talking about? –he said at last, turning to make sure his slaves were away and nobody was eavesdropping outside his tent.

- Don't try to fool me, I know he is up to something and I want to know what is it –said Philotas in a whispered holding Hegelochus' gaze.

Once again the _Iliarch_ turned to see that no one was near and closed the distance between them, dropping his voice so much that it was difficult to the _hipparch_ to understand him.

- What do you think you know? –asked Hegelochus, he wasn't going to risk the plan without being absolutely certain of what Philotas knew.

- My father is conspiring to kill Alexander.

All right that was clear enough. The _Iliarch_ sighed heavily; Parmelio had been very clear about Philotas, the old General didn't want him involve in this but…Hegelochus held the _hipparch's_ gaze and saw fire there. Now it was impossible to leave him out.

- How did you come to that knowledge?

- That's my business –an arrogant smile curved Philotas' lips—So, it's true, eh?

The _Iliarch_ nodded almost imperceptibly and the _hipparch_ felt a strange emotion running through his body.

- When? –that was the only thing he could think in those moments.

- Soon, but there are still…things we have to take care first –answered Hegelochus.

- What things?

This time the _Iliarch_ took his time before answering. Could he trust Philotas?

_Not that I have a choice now_ –he thought.

- Your father is waiting for the malcontent in the army to grow –answered Hegelochus—When the men are in the brink of mutiny then we'll strike.

Philotas nodded. This was the best news he had received in a very long time.

* * *

(1) Steven Saylor. _Roma Sub Rosa: The Judgment of Caesar_, p 103

**A/N**: Well, I'm still trying to write a vampire chapter with not much success :( but be sure I haven't forgotten =^^= I really don't know how to thank you for all your support. And please, don't forget to review, even if it's a small message of "I'm here" It would be awesome ^_^


	163. Vampire Memoires, book X

**Hello everyone:**

Finally! I finished a vampire chapter (rejoice with me ^^) aaaand I finished 2 chapters, honestly I don't know how I did it * proud *

**Hello Phaisty**: Yes! Nick will be a dad hahaha, but I'm still not sure what kind of father he is going to be ;) Mm, I'll try to write more about Vashti but let me think of something interesting to say. You know? I never liked Philotas but I like writing about him, he is a great villain, especially when he is stalking Hephaistion. Unfortunately, Bagoas doesn't know Greek so I can't write yet everything I have planned, but as soon as he learns Greek things would become more interesting (or complicated) Thanks a lot for your message, you are great!

**Hi Kelly Schutte**: T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U! ^_^ Thank you so much for your message, I was so happy when I read it. I'm very excited knowing that you have been reading this for a while (I melted) my greatest fear is to bore you all, so you made me feel much better –I bow— Mm, well, to be completely honest with you I have a non-conventional idea of what I'm going to do about Bagoas. After thinking this for a long time I reached a conclusion and that's what I'm writing; the only thing I can say to you, without spoilers, is that it will have nothing to do with the Persian Boy. If you don't mind I would really love to hear your opinion about this crazy idea when we reach that part :) :) :)

**Hello Debs: **Oww! Really? You read my story in a row? THANK YOU! ^_^ Really thank you, thank you, thank you, you are so sweet! I know, usually stories this big really are intimidating and you are right, it happened to me too, I have found long stories that at the end become very boring; but trust me when I feel this is getting boring I'll take a break (just let me know when that happen, ok?) My native language is Spanish, so trust me, for me is difficult to write (that's why I have so many mistakes, I apologize) A million thanks again :)

**Disclaimer:** I borrowed 2 fictional characters for 2 series of books I like very much: Lucius Cornelius Macro, from Simon Scarrow's _Under the Eagle series_ and Eric Northman from Charlaine Harris' _The Sookie Stackhouse novels_. These are not mine, and all the credit goes to their gifted authors. Also this chapter is kind of inspired in Laurel K. Hamilton book _Guilty Pleasures_ from the _Anita Blake Vampire Hunter series_.

**Warning**: This is an **–M–** chapter, but not exactly for the reasons you are thinking. It's a little spooky and cruel chapter and also I used several bad words.

**Bonus Chapte 10 **

The Demon God

_Hear the words of Cain, the sinner and the saint_

_The grave is a flower_

_And you are dying to be born_

_Baptized by fire and you will slough your skin_

(Therion, _Abraxas_)

_New York, 2011_

- How long have you been in New York?

What a simple question and still, it took Hephaistion a while before he could answer. He kept staring at the mantle of lights that was the city below him, watching from the balcony of the 12th floor how all those mortals went about their own business, so worried about their own affairs that they never imagined that a 2 thousand years old creature was watching them from above, in the same way God should watch his creation from heaven.

- A hundred years, maybe less –answered the Macedonian at last.

Eric paced around the luxurious apartment, the most well known haven of Hephaistion, but not the only one. He hadn't lived for 2 millennia for nothing, and he never slept in the same place 2 days in a row; not even his friends knew all his havens, the same as he didn't know all theirs. It was safer this way.

Two nights ago Eric and Lucius had came to see him. The Roman was completely recovered after his fight against the Carthaginian in Mexico City, but they hadn't the chance to see Hephaistion until now that terrible news compels them to come.

- Who else, besides us, knows that you are here? –asked the Viking, stopping at his side on the balcony, his arms crossed over his powerful chest.

Hephaistion had to raise his head to see him in the eye; he was so tall.

- Only the Toreador.

- The Prince's Child? –asked Eric, talking about Zophiel, and the Tzimisce nodded—You can't trust her.

- She won't talk –said Hephaistion sure of every word.

- She is young –the Viking reminded him— And you know better than I how easy is to break into a mind like hers.

There he had a point and the Tzimisce couldn't find one argument against it, after all, he had done that many times, break into others' minds to take their most hidden secrets and his victims didn't have as much as a chance against him.

- Let's hope it won't have to come to that –said the Macedonian.

- Hope? –asked Lucius with derision, walking to join them—I'm afraid we are beyond hope now –he bent to the front, resting his arms on the banister.

- Are you sure it's him? –asked Hephaistion, unable to believe that this were happening to him when he was so close to achieving his goal. Thousands of years looking for a way to bring Alexander back to life and now this.

- Bloody sure –said the Roman—It's Enki himself.

- Enki? I will never understand why some of us choose to take Gods' names –said Hephaistion, his dark gray eyes again on the city.

- He is old enough to be a God –said Eric is a sober mood.

- That's fucking true –Lucius turned to rest his back against the banister—Rumor says he managed to do what you always wanted to: raise the dead.

- Raise how? –asked the Tzimisce, turning to look at him—A zombie? Anyone can raise a zombie.

- No Phai, Enki managed to restore a soul into his original body –said Eric, and that made Hephaistion shiver. How did he achieve that without Kaine's sword?

- How old was the dead he raised?

- We don't know the details –said the Viking, lifting his head to look at the dark sky—The only thing we know for sure is that Enki is looking for you and you are in danger.

Those were curious feelings: fear and danger, being 2 thousand years old had made him feel invincible, beyond everything, but Enki was a vampire so old that some said he had met Kaine himself. Hephaistion shook his head.

- I can't leave New York –said the Tzimisce—Not now that I'm so close of assembling the pieces of Kaine's sword.

- You do realize that Enki is going to kill you if he finds you, right? –said Lucius getting tired. Patience had never been one of his virtues, not even when he was mortal.

- We don't know that –answered Hephaistion.

- Don't be a child Phai! –exclaimed the Roman angry—Do you really want to take your chances with him?

- No Lucius, I don't. But I can't leave –the Macedonian held his gaze.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the three of them. Hephaistion tried, with all his might, to think what to do but felt terrible lost. Enki had restored a soul into his original body, in simple words, he had resurrected the dead and now he was looking for him, why?

- Something must have gone wrong –said the Macedonian, suddenly, his voice just a whisper, catching the attention of the other two.

- What was that sunshine? –asked Lucius, frowning.

- Everybody knows I'm a necromancer –Hephaistion turned to face them.

- And a bloody good one! –the Roman chuckled—Even the Giovanni clan, the so called Necromancers, fear you.

- Thank you Lucius, but if you want to bed me you don't have to flatter me, just ask –said Hephaistion sweetly, teasing him. Lucius narrowed his eyes and Eric laughed, successfully crushing the heavy atmosphere.

- You were saying –the Viking said, before his Sire started to complain.

- If Enki suddenly wants to see me, then it must be that something went wrong with his "resurrection" and wants my help –said the Tzimisce.

- It has sense –Lucius admitted, rubbing his chin with the back of his hand—So, if that's the case, what's the plan? What do we do with Enki?

- You have to ask? You know that if Enki really wants to see me there is little I can do to prevent it –said Hephaistion.

- So, that's it? Just wait until the motherless dog snaps his fingers and we'll go running? –the Roman complained.

- We? –for a moment Hephaistion was sure he had heard wrong, even if that was stupid because he couldn't hear better. He had supernatural senses.

- Yes, we. Or were you planning to have all the fun for yourself? –Lucius grinned, showing the tips of his sharp white fangs.

He could be damned, a blood sucking fiend, but Hephaistion was grateful that he still had such good friends.

**XXX**

Just as Hephaistion said they waited for weeks but didn't hear anything about Enki. Someone could think these were good news but the truth was that, if anything, this was even more preoccupying. Those were peaceful nights where nothing particularly interesting happened: Zophiel continued to go to the Tzimisce' haven to hear his amazing story; Azrael, Hephaistion's only Child, went sometimes to pay a visit to his Sire, the Macedonian waited to complete the ritual to assemble Kaine's sword, and his friends Lucius and Eric went almost daily, or nightly, to see him, sometimes staying with him to spend the day.

The year was quickly dying, and, even if it were November, the stores were ready to sell Christmas gifts. But this wasn't Hephaistion's concern; after all, what was one more years after 2 millennia?

One particularly cold day the Tzimisce sneaked out of his room, wearing only the pants of his soft pajama and the locket Alexander had gave him once, long, long ago. He went to Lucius' room in that big old house, so dark that the shadows appeared to bow for him. One may think it was midnight but the truth was that, in a matter of an hour, the moon would be claiming its rightful place in heaven. Vampires could be awake during the day, not all of them that is, just the strongest because it required a lot of energy to do so.

Hephaistion's bare feet made no sound on the wooden floor of the hallway, it was almost as if he were floating, every movement exquisite and fluid, looking at him one may think he didn't weight, he was more like a feather at the wind's mercy. When he arrived at his destination, he didn't have to open the door, he dissolved his body turning himself into a line of blood and slid under the entrance.

It was an spacious room but it looked small thanks to all the furniture decorating the place, almost everything inside dated from the XVII Century, from the curtains to the bed, the wardrobe, the chairs, everything; it was the dreamed place of a collector or a historian, and everything belong to the Macedonian. Apparently, the Roman was nowhere to be seen, but that was because he slept in a hidden place under the bed. The Tzimisce knew this and, taking advantage of his liquid form, slid through the floor to reach his friend.

Lucius opened his eyes immediately, feeling a presence there, he took the _gladius_ resting at his side at the same time Hephaistion regained his original form over him.

- You know Lucius, this is not a very nice way to welcome me –said the Macedonian with a playful smile, feeling the cold edge of the _gladius_ against his throat.

The Roman opened his eyes in disbelief.

- What the fuck are you doing here?

As answer Hephaistion writhed over him, rubbing his body against his friend, sitting astride on his lap.

- I was bored –he said in a sensual innocence that would have fried the senses of someone else, someone who wasn't use to his games.

- And that's an excuse to come in the middle of the day? I could have killed you! –Lucius complained angrily but the Tzimisce kissed his cheek slowly, savoring his cold skin, his hands resting at each side of the Roman's head and, his silky hair falling to the front at each side of his face.

- Lucius, you are good –Hephaistion purred, his words with a strong double meaning—But not enough to… kill me.

If the Roman could sigh, he would have done it.

- Whatever. Now, get the fuck out of here! –he tried to push the Macedonian away, but Hephaistion didn't let him and this time he trapped his lips in a savage kiss, forcing him to open his mouth and surrender to him.

He knew Lucius was in love with Eric, he knew the 2 of them were finally dating after one thousand years, but…The truth was he felt lonely. Being so close to restore Kaine's sword made him feel anxious and, all those nights talking to Zophiel made him nostalgic. He wanted to feel again what it was to be loved by someone, even if it was just for a moment. Hephaistion could sleep with whomever he wanted but he loved his friends, and he knew Lucius cared for him, besides the Roman was also 2 thousand years old and knew exactly what he was, Lucius accepted him knowing he was a demon, knowing the terrible things he had done in all that time...

Slowly, Lucius surrendered himself and kissed the beautiful creature over him, embracing him, running his hands up and down his back, enjoying the sensation of his wonderful skin.

- What's wrong with you? –asked the Roman between kisses.

- What do you mean? I can't be horny? –whispered the Tzimisce, nipping his lower lip, taking his hands to his strong chest.

- I have seen you horny, and this is not the case –Lucius looked at him, holding his gaze—What the hell is happening here?

Hephaistion brushed his hair behind his ear, and then, he stopped abruptly realizing what he had just done. It had been years, centuries! He no longer had his mortal ticks, or at least he thought so. But, that night he felt again like a mortal, with all the weaknesses and insecurities.

- I don't want… —he averted his eyes—I don't want to be alone.

Lucius had always been bad dealing with feelings, and was incapable of understanding others, something that hadn't improved in 2 thousand years; but, somehow, the Macedonian's words made sense to him, it was as if he could almost touch his sadness and he understood because, there had been a time when he had felt the same way. He nodded slowly and kissed him again, but this time not with savage passion, this time he kissed his friend as he liked to kiss his lover. Hephaistion rocked his hips slowly, without breaking the kiss and Lucius quickly unbuttoned his own jeans.

- You know –whispered the Roman against his lips—This was easier when tunics and chitons were the fashion.

The Tzimisce laughed.

- Want a hand with that? –he dragged the words, watching his friend through heavily lidded eyes.

- No need –Hephaistion never knew how, but suddenly he felt Lucius inside him. That had been quick, rough and savage, just the way he liked it the most, and soon he was moaning with all the force of his lungs.

He had always been noisy and he would always be. The Roman took him with such force that he hit his head against the floor over them, it was a very narrow place and they both laughed, but no even that was enough to extinguish their desire while the sun hid in the horizon and darkness took over the city outside that old house. Hephaistion mounted him, matching the rhythm of his thrusts and making them both touch the sky when…

- Did you feel that? –asked Lucius, remaining very still, taking the Tzimisce by the thighs.

- What? –Hephaistion's silky hair was falling deliciously disheveled over his eyes. He was so lost enjoying his friend's body that had no idea of what was the Roman talking about. He rocked his hips again but the Roman remained still, like a wolf that had spotted his prey—Lucius, what are you…?

- Shush.

The Tzimisce rolled his eyes, he was going to hit his friend, or raped him, when he felt it.

- There! Do you feel it?

- Yes, there is some…thing inside the house –said Hephaistion, all his sense on alert—It's a wraith.

- A wraith? –Lucius hated wraiths, not to say he feared them, and he was going to start complaining when the wraith in question appeared where they were. Only the Tzimisce could see it but the Roman could feel its disturbing presence.

It was a woman, or what in life had been a woman, but her features were no longer recognizable; the Macedonian could feel it was an old wraith and full with a terrible rage, someone had been using it for a very long time and it was not happy.

- What do you want? –asked Hephaistion in a commanding voice that chilled Lucius blood.

- I have a message from my master –said the wraith in the complicated language of the death—Come to Enki the next full moon, at the harbor.

And with that the wraith disappeared.

- What happened? –asked Lucius. The disturbing presence was gone but Hephaistion kept looking at the place where the wraith had been.

- Looks like Enki finally sent me an invitation –he answered, smiling. He turned to look again at his friend—So, where were we?

The Roman thought he was joking, was Hephaistion still in the mood to end what they had begun after what had happened? Apparently yes.

**XXX**

Three nights later, Hephaistion, Lucius and Eric went to the harbor where, to their complete astonishment, 2 werewolves were waiting for them. It was well known for everyone that werewolves hated vampires with all their might. Werewolves, also know as Garou, considered themselves the children of Gaia, and Gaia's enemy was the Wyrm, the force of corruption, decay, and destruction. Vampires were, according to them, creatures of the Wyrm and therefore their enemies; the first thing Sires taught to newborn vampires was to run if they found a werewolf, but these creatures in front of them had a strange look in their eyes and their bodies were covered with horrifying scars, even their faces were deform.

- Have you ever seen werewolves like them? –asked Eric, all his senses shouting: Danger!

- No, I have fought against them in the past and I have never seen creatures like this –answered Hephaistion, pointing at the 2 men in front of them with his chin.

What had Enki done to them? They didn't want to know.

The werewolves took all their weapons and escorted them to a warehouse with stairs going all the way underground. Soon they were in the sewers but they didn't stop there, the werewolves made them walk for almost an hour before stopping before a hidden door. Then, more stairs until they arrived to a luxurious room with ancient and expensive carpets and tapestries. The room was full with other vampires, Hephaistion counted 10, some very young, maybe only a month or two had passed since they were Embraced into the linage of Kaine, others were as old as 500 years, not more.

A very tall, very pale and very beautiful woman wearing an extremely short dress, high heels and a collar, as if she were a pet, approached to welcome them.

- You must be Hephaistion –she said in a melodic cold voice. She turned to look at the Tzimisce's companions—And you must be Lucius Macro and Eric Northman.

- You are good gathering information –said the Viking—And you are?

- Ilena.

- At least she is not a wraith –muttered Lucius, looking around him, establishing a possible escape route in case it were necessary.

- Master Enki is waiting for you –Ilena looked again at his friends—Just you.

- Fine.

It didn't make them happy to let Hephaistion go alone but they didn't have a choice. The 3 of them were strong but not strong enough to end with 2 werewolves, 10 vampires, Ilena and Enki. The Macedonian followed Ilena through another series of stairs until they reached a bigger room with less people, there were only 1 male vampire, as old as Eric perhaps, and so alike Ilena that Hephaistion immediately noticed they were twins, 2 powerful wraiths were lurking in the shadows and, in a throne at the end of the room was Enki.

Enki was as terrifying as Hephaistion had feared, his sole presence made him trembled and he felt a powerful urged to kneel before him. For the Macedonian, Enki looked in that moment like a God, a King, an Emperor…Everything! He had to worship him, showed him that he was nothing compared to him, he had to crawl to him, because he was nothing compared to Enki, so beautiful and powerful, but…

Hephaistion bit his lip with force until blood slid through them, the pain served him to focus and he needed desperately to think clearly. Enki was playing with his mind, making him feel something that wasn't real and he had to fight it back or he would become his puppet.

Enki laughed.

- Very good Hephaistion –said the demon in the throne, a magnificent piece with carved dragons showing their jaws open with sharp teeth, and the back was so big that it appeared to cover the entire wall behind it—Not many vampires, not even the old ones like you, are able to confront me.

- What do you want from me? –asked the Tzimisce through clenched teeth. He didn't want to stay long there, and even if he didn't want to admit it, Enki scared the living hell out of him.

- Right to the point, boy –_boy?_ Well, coming from Enki one could expect everything—I heard many…interesting things about you. You are a very skillful necromancer, some said even better than me –he said this as if that were impossible, as if no one could be better than him in anything.

- Do you need my skills as a necromancer? –Hephaistion could see Ilena and his brother wincing, they weren't use to hear someone address their master in that tone.

- You can say that –Enki looked at the twins and Ilena's brother went to fetch someone—You want to restore a soul into his original body, isn't that correct?

- Yes.

- Have you succeeded?

- No.

- I did.

- So I heard –Hephaistion tried his best to hide his emotions, it appeared that Enki didn't know about the Sword of Kaine, that was great, and he had to do everything to keep things like this.

Ilena's twin returned with a woman, or what in life had been a woman, she wasn't a zombie, and the Tzimisce could sense she had her soul, but her flesh was rotting.

- Hephaistion, meet Aislinn –said Enki while the Tzimisce watched the woman with scientific interest—Aislinn was very dear to me but she died 30 years ago. I wasn't with her when that happened, and it was impossible to give her the gift of Kaine's false life –Enki turned to look at the woman who, in life, had been very beautiful—I kept her body frozen until I found a way to restore her soul. I thought it was a success, but then she started to rot.

Hephaistion held Aislinn's eyes and saw pure terror, she was at one step of losing her mind, trapped in a decomposing body and absolutely conscious of what was happening to her.

- Interesting –muttered the Tzimisce and this pleased Enki.

- I want you to examine her and tell me if there is something it can be done –he ordered, not asked, but Hephaistion accepted immediately. This was a great change to investigate what happened when a soul was restore into its original body without being a vampire, and he desperately wanted to know what could happen to Alexander.

Neither Lucius nor Eric were happy knowing that Hephaistion was going to stay, but could do nothing to prevent it.

The Macedonian stayed almost for a month in Enki's place, and lucky for him he didn't have to see Enki often. He found many interesting things but, at the end, he determined that it was impossible to stop the decomposing of Aislinn's body at this rate. He didn't know what method had Enki used to bring her back to life but it had been the wrong one. The only solution he could think of was to turn Aislinn into a vampire but he learned from Ilena that Enki had tried to do it but it was impossible. Aislinn was too decomposed.

At the end Enki let Hephaistion go with his gratitude, but the Macedonian was sure this wasn't the last time he was going to hear from him. Everything had been too simple, and he didn't like it.

- You have been too quiet since you left Enki –said Eric one night. Again, they were at the balcony of the 12th floor.

- I have been thinking in Alexander –said the Tzimisce after a while—If I restore his soul to his body…is he going to rot? Will he look at me like Aislinn? Terrify?

- For once I'll quote Lucius –said the Viking, smiling—You think too much –that made Hephaistion smile—You said Enki didn't use the correct method, and you have a very special sword that it's going to help you to get things right.

Hephaistion smiled. Eric was right. He couldn't give up now.

* * *

**A/N:** All the information regarding vampires and werewolves was taken from White Wolf's books: Vampire the Masquerade and Werewolf the Apocalypse.


	164. The Conspiracy Pt II

**CHAPTER 152**

_Thoughts of Gordianus the Finder regarding Julius Caesar encounter with King Ptolemy_

_47 BC Alexandria_

_To arrive at such a moment must have been one of the supreme accomplishments of Caesar's long career, the sort of grand occasion that painters and sculptors might celebrate for generations to come. The master of the world's new order was about to meet the ruler of the world's oldest kingdom; the new Alexander was about to confront the heir of Alexander the Great, in the city Alexander himself had founded. In Caesar's countenance I saw a man fully conscious of the moment's import and radiant with confidence. (1)_

**-o-o-o-**

That day Hephaistion had to leave Alexander's side before dawn. A messenger came running with news that his sister was giving birth to her fourth child and the General went as fast as he could to see her. A half sleep King sent his personal doctor, Philip, to help, and after that he was left alone in the same bed with Achilles, who had come in the middle of the night because he had a nightmare. Normally this wouldn't bother him, on the contrary, he liked to be with his son, but with all those rumors buzzing around his camp, like annoying bees, he didn't know if it was a good idea to be alone with his Prince.

At the end he decided he was the Great King and he didn't have to change his habits just because a motherless dog said he was banging his son. Every time he thought about it made his blood burn in rage and he felt the urge to break something or shout. Alexander watched Achilles' peaceful face, he looked like an angel with his lips slightly parted and his long golden-bronze eyelashes, again he was completely spread on the bed embracing a pillow, and then, the King asked himself what kind of sick bastard could have thought that abomination about them.

The Prince rolled and kicked him making the King laugh. Maybe he should get up, didn't think he would be able to keep sleeping after all.

As soon as Alexander stood up Bagoas appeared, ready to serve him.

_How can he do that?_ –thought the King impressed. He had had servants and slaves all his life, but never one as efficient as this eunuch who appeared to be always near when he needed something.

And, as if he had read Alexander's mind, Bagoas had his bath ready, the place full with flowers and incense, hot water in the tub and clean fresh cloths. He helped his master to undress, carefully folding his sleeping tunic, and looked for the soaps and oils while the King step into the tub. It was a perfectly common morning with a well-established routine. Bagoas took his time to massage his master's shoulders and bathed him when Achilles appeared, bare foot, a little sleepy and rubbing his eyes.

- You are finally awake –said Alexander, almost purring like a kitten while the eunuch lathered his blond hair. That felt really good.

- I'm sorry for appearing like that last night –the boy apologized, walking to the tub.

- You don't have to apologize –the King changed to a more comfortable position— Was your nightmare that bad?

- Yes.

- What did you dream about? –this time Achilles didn't answer immediately, as if deciding if it was or not a good idea to talk about it. That made the King smile, he was Hephaistion's son after all, and was also very reserved with his personal things—You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

The Prince moved his head up and down.

- I'll tell you, but promise me you won't laugh –asked the boy very serious.

- You have my word –the King assured him and his Prince took a deep breath, resting his hands on the edge of the tub.

- I dreamed I was lost inside the Minotaur's labyrinth –Achilles looked at the wall of the tent, painted like a beautiful wallpaper—It was a huge and dark place, I couldn't see a thing or find my way out. Every shadow appeared to move as if they were alive and I could hear the Minotaur breathing near me. I shouted until I had no more energy but nobody came to help me.

- It sounds scary –said Alexander, while Bagoas rubbed his back.

- Do you really think so? –asked the Prince with suspicious, narrowing his eyes—I don't believe you.

- Why not? –asked Alexander amused.

- Because you fear nothing –Achilles' answer made him laugh.

- You may think so, but even I am afraid sometimes –said the King, feeling the hot water washing his shoulders.

- Really? –Achilles crossed his arms and cocked his head.

_Gods! He looks exactly like his father_ –thought the King fascinated.

- Really.

- And what are you afraid of? –the Prince wanted to know, still doubting his adopted father was telling the truth.

- I'm afraid of losing you or your father –Alexander spoke with all honesty and his answer took Achilles aback, he wasn't expecting that. In fact he was expecting something like: 'I'm secretly terrify of spiders', but this had more sense than the spider thing.

Bagoas went to take another soap from a close table and the King saw the Prince following the eunuch's movements with attention. He leaned closer to Achilles, spilling water through the edge of the tub, and whispered in Macedonian.

- Do you like him? –he knew Bagoas was struggling to learn Greek, and, for what he had heard, he had done a lot of advances in a very few weeks, but still he didn't want to risk that he understand a word or two of what they were saying.

The King expected his Prince to blush, or to be embarrassed, as he had been when he asked the boy if he liked Thais during the siege of Gaza. But, to his absolute surprised, Achilles just watched the eunuch again, as one may do with a piece of art, without caring if Bagoas noticed his gaze or not.

- I like him, he looks like a very beautiful girl –he said and Alexander laughed, as if he had never heard a funnier thing in his entire life.

The eunuch didn't understand a word but again, he was sure they were talking about him. That was starting to be annoying and he vowed again, for Ahura Mazda, to learn Greek. At that moment, Ennychus, one of the King's pages, arrived with a gold tray with fruit, cookies, freshly baked by Darius' favorite cook, and watered-wine.

- Ennychus! I'm glad you are here –exclaimed the King in a great mood, a nice change after weeks angry for what had happened with the rebellious satraps—Go to _hipparch_ Kleitos' tent to ask about his wife. The last thing I heard Eni was having a baby and I want to know if she is fine –the page, who was always ready to obey him, vacillated to follow his orders and that caught Alexander's attention. He looked at the boy closely and noticed that he was nervous and very pale—What's wrong, Ennychus?

- Sire…I…

- Yes? –the King insisted while Bagoas cleansed the soap from his chest.

- Sire, I have a message for you from a…er, young man named Cebalinus son of Bisaltes –said Ennychus at last.

- And? –Alexander was starting to be impatient. Achilles went for a cookie while they talked.

- Cebalinus said he has information about a plot to…a-a-assassinate you, sire –now the page had the King's complete attention. Alexander raised his hand and Bagoas stopped what he was doing; the Prince turned to pay attention to what the boy had to say, with the cookie suspended half way to his mouth.

- Where is Cebalinus? –asked Alexander, even his voice was different now. Now, he was the King again and his mood was not as good as it had been a moment ago.

- I-I-I have him hidden in the-the armory.

- Bring him here –said the King, stepping out of the tub. Bagoas ran to fetch a towel.

**XXX**

Cebalinus told Alexander exactly what he had told Philotas, but, contrary of the _hipparch_, the King was extremely interested in what he had to say. It could be his recent conversation with Hephaistion about Parmelio, but as soon as he started to hear the names of the men involved in the alleged plot, he immediately grasped what it took Philotas a while: all those men were close friends or trusted companions of the old General.

Achilles, sitting near the King, thought exactly the same as Philotas, that the only thing Cebalinus had was the word of his brother Arion against some of the most important men of the new empire, but he said nothing. Nobody had asked for his opinion and he had learned not to intervene in his father's affairs.

- When did you hear about this plot? –asked Alexander.

- Three days ago, sire –answered the young man, feeling a little intimidated talking to the King himself.

- And why did you wait this long to come to me?

- I didn't know how to approach you, sire –said Cebalinus with honesty—You are always so busy, so, as soon as I heard about the plot, I thought it better to told everything I knew to the _hipparch_ Philotas.

This piece of information made even Achilles frown. Philotas knew about this? Then, why on earth hadn't he said a word?

- When did you talk to Philotas? –the King paced around the room, thinking.

- Three days ago, sire.

- What did he said?

- He instructed me to talk to no one about the plot and assured me he would talk to you, sire –Cebalinus explained, twisting his sweaty hands compulsively behind his back.

- If the _hipparch_ instructed you to say nothing, why did you decide to come today? –Alexander wasn't angry with him, his voice was calm and his face was free from all emotion. This gave confidence to Cebalinus and he confessed the truth.

- I had the feeling that the _hipparch_ Philotas never spoke to you, sire –he said—I asked the _hipparch_ several times if he had already told you about the plot but he never gave me an answer. Then, I remembered that one of my tent mates is a friend of Ennychus and I asked him to talk to you, sire.

The King nodded and turned to see his page.

- Ennychus, go for General Hephaistion, he is in the _hipparch_ Kleitos' tent and tell him to come here, urgently. Speak to no one about what have happened here, not even to the General, I don't want people overhearing –said Alexander and the boy nodded.

- Yes, sire –he was going to leave when…

- One more thing, on your way called Dismas, I need him here now –said the King in his best commanding voice—Do you understand?

- Perfectly, sire.

**XXX**

Hephaistion had no idea what could be so urgent but he ran back to the King's tent. Berenike had given birth to a healthy baby girl, and she was fine; his brothers, uncle and cousin were with her, not to mention a very nervous Kleitos who had almost passed out at the middle of the delivery. The General had to admit this had been funny to see a man as big as the _hipparch_ so scared with something so simple. Vasthi, whose Greek was very passable now, was taking special care of her, undoubtedly preparing herself to be a mother and Thais was so excited that she had stared to cry.

Alexander knew how important was his family for him, and, if he had requested his presence with such urgency then something important had happened.

Hephaistion expected to find the King in his room but instead he found him sitting on his throne, dressed in Macedonian fashion with a fur cloak covering him. Achilles was standing at his side looking so serious that he appeared to be another adult there; the entire military staff was there with the sole exception of Philotas, but something that caught the General's attention was that the Persian nobles were no way to be seen, not even Bagoas was there to serve the King, only his Macedonian pages.

- What happened? –whispered Hephaistion in Perdikkas' ear.

- I have no idea, Alexander called us all here but didn't say why –answered the _taxiarch_, and then, almost as if the King had heard him, he stood up to address them all.

- You must be wondering why did I call you all with such urgency –said Alexander, making a pause while he surveyed the faces of all the men reunited there, only his most trusted friends and officers—This morning I received intelligence about a plot against my life –the reactions were immediate, whispers, gasps, shock expressions and fear— I summoned you so you can pass judgment on the man who, hiding like a rat, conspired to kill your King.

They heard noise at the entrance and then Dismas appeared, his men behind him were dragging the half conscious form of Dymnus, he had a bandage around his abdomen, but the cloths were stain with fresh blood. The rumors rose again.

- What's this? –asked the King, frowning at the bloodied, pale figure in front of him.

- Sire, Dymnus fell on his sword when he arrived –Dismas explained, looking serious and grim—We tried to stop him but we only managed to treat his wounds.

Alexander strode to the dying Dymnus. He was extremely pale and judging by his breathing he wasn't going to live for long.

- "What great wrong have I planned against you, Dymnus that you should think Philotas more worthy to rule the Macedonians than I am myself?" (2) –exclaimed the King and his words caused even a greater shock among the present. Philotas? What had Philotas to do in all of this?

The accused was beyond words at this point; he barely saw the King through narrowed eyes, opened his mouth but no sound came out, only a thick tear of blood, and he expired.

- Take him away –ordered the King.

Hephaistion was still trying to assimilate what had happened. There was a plot to kill Alexander, how was that he knew nothing? He felt like a stupid, he was in charge of his King security and he knew nothing. He clenched his jaw watching the lifeless form of Dymnus. Why had Alexander mention Philotas? Had his fears come true? Had Parmelio been plotting something?

He was still questioning himself, determined to get to the bottom of this conspiracy, one way or another, when he saw Kleitos standing at the threshold while the guards took Dymnus' body away. How long had been the _hipparch_ there? He had left Kleitos at his sister's side, but clearly someone had summoned him, or warned him. The General knew Kleitos was in good terms with Parmelio, very good terms, and for a moment he feared his reaction before this extraordinary events.

Alexander turned to look around him, the shock faces of his men, and then he nodded.

- Dismas! –he said, his eyes on Hephaistion—Bring the _hipparch_ Philotas.

**XXX**

- I can't believe this nonsense! –exclaimed a very indignant Philotas when he arrived at the royal tent. Only Alexander, Hephaistion, Achilles, whom the King had insisted in having there, along with Krateros, Koinos, Perdikkas, Leonnatos and Erigyius of Mytilene were there. The King wanted them here to hear Arion's declaration of what he knew about the plot and, after that, heard what the _hipparch_ had to say—Why are you accusing me? Because I failed to report a teenager's stupid allegation of a plot? You can't possible be serious!

- What I want to understand here is, why you didn't tell me a thing about this? –said Alexander, as expressionless as a block of ice.

- Because the lad had no proofs of what he was saying –answered Philotas in a bad mood. He knew the plot to kill Alexander was real, even more, than his father was involved in it, but so far nobody had mentioned his own name as part of the conspirators because he didn't know a thing about this until Cebalinus came to him.

_Bloody Cebalinus! Why did he have to talk to the King?_ –thought a very angry _hipparch_—_By Ares' balls! I have to calm down or I'll start to look suspicious._

- All that Cebalinus has is the word of his brother against very important men. Friends of the King! –said Philotas, trying his best to remain calm, taking a deep breath and counting to 10—For all I know this whole plot can be only a quarrel between Dymnus and his beloved. Who assured me the boy didn't want to take revenge on his lover? Ask Dymnus, he would know better.

- Unfortunately, Philotas, that's not possible any more –said the King—Because Dymnus took his own life this morning.

The news took the _hipparch_ aback. His situation was more and more serious at every moment but still, there was nothing that incriminated him; he had nothing to fear.

- That's regrettable –said Philotas, keeping his composure while his mind worked quickly—Maybe I should have reported this matter before, and… I apologize for that.

Alexander watched him for a long movement, making them all feel uncomfortable, and then he nodded.

- I accept your apology, Philotas –he said to everybody's surprise, except Hephaistion, who knew all too well that tone of voice—You may leave.

The King waited until they were alone and then he asked what his companions thought about the whole matter.

- Philotas has a point, Alexander –said Koinos. He was the _hipparch's_ brother-in-law, and even he had no love for him and wasn't going to risk his neck for Philotas, he was determined to say what he really thought—We all hear Arion's testimony a moment ago, and he doesn't have proofs, only his word, as Philotas said, and Arion didn't even go in person to talk to him, he sent his brother.

The King nodded.

- I grant you that Koinos, but tell me, why didn't Philotas investigate a little more? Why he didn't call Arion to interrogate him? –asked Alexander, taking a seat at the side of Hephaistion. Achilles was behind him, he was still a child and couldn't participate in the discussion but his father wanted he present to learn—I'll tell you what I think. I'm sure you all have noticed that all the names mentioned in this conspiracy belong to close friends of Parmelio –he made a pause to let his words sink, and for the expression of more than one, they hadn't noticed this— And I found hard to believe that Philotas didn't notice this too. What I think is that he didn't say a thing about the plot because he was protecting his father, and I do think he is involved in the conspiracy.

- That is a very serious accusation –said Koinos, feeling a shiver running down his spine, fearing for his father-in-law.

- But it makes sense –said Krateros at once. He looked immense wrapped in a heavy fur cloak, and, with that beard he was like a giant wild bear— Philotas has no love for the King, one has only to hear what he says about how he and his father made all the King's victories possible.

Alexander frowned.

- Where did you hear that? –the _taxiarch_ Krateros made an effort not to smile.

- Antigone, Philotas' mistress, told me.

- And how is that you came to be such a good friend of his mistress? –-asked Hephaistion, sure that he was hiding something.

- That's my business.

- Alexander, Philotas complains about everything –said Koinos and that made Leonnatos smiled.

- There he has a point –muttered Perdikkas.

- But complaining is not the same as serious plotting against your life –Koinos insisted—Or is it that now we are no longer allow to say what we think?

Alexander ignored the last remark. He had hated Philotas for a very long time, and he would have executed him in Egypt when he tried to blackmail Hephaistion if it hadn't been for Parmelio. But, the old General was in Ecbatana, far from here, and his older son was seriously implicated in a plot to assassinate him. Now, he could finally make him pay for what he had done to Hephaistion, for that night when he almost raped his drunken beloved, for blackmailing him, for everything.

- I say we should torture him –said Krateros suddenly—I too believe he is implicated and that he is hiding something. Lets force him to talk!

Perdikkas and Leonnatos, who had been talking to Hephaistion about Parmelio just a few days ago, nodded their agreement. They too thought Philotas knew more than he was saying.

- What do you say Koinos, Erigyius? –asked the King, leaning back against the chair.

- I agree with Krateros –said Erigyius. He didn't want to contradict Alexander.

- I think this is going too far, but –Koinos made a pause—I also agree that Philotas is hiding something.

- Hephaistion? –deliberately he had left his beloved at the end, his was the most important opinion.

- I think that, for once, I agree with Krateros –said the General.

- Philotas has defied me before –said Alexander, nodding slowly and silently signing his _hipparch's_ end—He will stand a trial for treason and will be tortured.

**XXX**

Hephaistion remained seated in a beautiful couch inside his tent. He wasn't a hedonist, surrounding himself with luxuries even if he could do it, but he had grown found of this piece of furniture, so comfortable that it appeared to be a cloud. It was almost midnight, Alexander had issued orders to arrest Philotas but the whole operation would be done in the utmost secrecy, the King didn't want to risk having the troops standing by the _hipparch_, that is the troops loyal to Parmelio.

The General was nervous but also determined and angry with himself, he had failed to discover the plot but he would see the end of this and, if Philotas had in fact conspired to assassinate his lover, he would make him pay dearly. One thing was to mess with him, another very different to attempt against the life of the man he loved the most in this world.

- Daddy? –Achilles' voice took him out of his dark thoughts, and he turned to find his son standing in front of him.

- You should be sleeping –said the General.

- So do you, are you worried about the conspiracy? –asked the Prince and his father smiled.

- You too, eh? –Hephaistion patted the couch—Sit, I can use some company.

Achilles did as he was told.

- Daddy, do you think is a good idea to torture Philotas? –that was something the General didn't want to discuss with his son but, since Alexander had insisted in having the boy at the meeting, there was no way to avoid the conversation now.

- I do –that was an honest answer.

- Why?

- You wouldn't understand.

- I'm not a fool –said the Prince offended and Hephaistion bit his lip, regretting his words.

- I didn't mean that.

- Then, why don't you explain this to me?

The General sighed.

- Philotas has always hated Alexander, and I'm convinced that his father has been up to something for some time now –he explained—I didn't know for sure but Parmelio's behavior was suspicious and he kept constant correspondence with Hegelochus; who was also behaving in rather strange way. It's hard for me to admit this but Krateros is right, I also think Philotas knows something and he has to be interrogated…tortured if that's what it takes to loose his tongue.

It was clear for Achilles that his father was angry, his voice trembled a little trying to keep his emotions at bay, and he could see fire in his dark gray eyes.

- You hate Philotas –said the Prince.

- I do.

- Are you sure your feelings aren't blinding you in this? –Hephaistion raised his eyebrows in surprise. His boy was growing faster than he thought.

- Aki, Philotas has done to me things that I can't forgive –said the General with intensity—Since I was a teenager in Mieza studying with Aristotle, he has always been there, causing me problems.

- Why?

That was a good question and for a moment Hephaistion considered if it was a good idea to tell his son everything. At the end he decided to be honest, if Seleucus had noticed his son's beauty it was a matter of time before someone else did it, and maybe his own experience could serve the young Prince.

- When I was 15, Philotas wanted to be my _erastes_ –the General explained—And he didn't take it well when I refused.

- Was he in love with you? –asked Achilles with interest. He loved when Hephaistion told him stories about Mieza, and he had expressed his desire, more than once, to study with Aristotle, something that, at the moment, was impossible.

- I wouldn't say in love –his father sighed—I would say obsessed. And, since we were at Mieza Philotas has been jealous of Alexander.

- And what happened then?

- Philotas has tried everything to force me to be his lover –said Hephaistion, giving his son the censored version—He even tried to blackmail me once.

- Really? –the Prince raised his eyebrows in surprise.

- Really –the General smiled—Aki, what you have to understand here is that, one thing is that Philotas messes with me, but, to plot to kill Alexander is more than I'm willing to tolerate. I vowed to protect the King, and I'll eagerly give my life for him, and if that motherless dog of Philotas even thought in the possibility of harming Alexander, I will skin him alive.

Achilles watched him with big round eyes, he had never heard his father talking like this and he was impressed, and a little scared. His father wasn't a man to take lightly.

- Daddy, how is dad going to arrest Philotas? –he asked with curiosity.

- Alexander invited him to dinner –Hephaistion explained, taking a deep breath to calm himself—Philotas has no idea of what is waiting for him once he arrived.

- You aren't going to be there?

- I'm going in a moment, I just…I wanted to be alone –he said.

* * *

(1) Steven Saylor. _Roma Sub Rosa: The Judgment of Caesar_, p 117 and 118.

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 342

**A/N**: Dear readers I made a mistake, Cebalinus' brother was Nicomachus but since I couldn't find his name last week I renamed him Arion :P I apologize.

Many many thanks for sticking with me. And don't you leave without reviewing, reviews are like cookies for this little cookie monster writer =^^=


	165. The Conspiracy Pt III

**Hello dear readers:**

I can't believe we finally reach this part of Alexander's story, the Philotas' conspiracy, wow! It has been truly a long trip ^^ and all thanks to you, many thanks to you all!

Many especial thanks to dear Arethusa for helping me with the trial, without her Philotas' defense would have been pretty lame.

**Hello Phaisty**: I'm so cruel to poor Hephaistion, 2 thousand years without his loved one, but I promise they will have a happy ending =^^= Hehe, I'm glad you like the Alexander/Aki moment, I like a lot to write about them but, you know what would be great? If Aki were older * sighs *. Oh! HAHA! I'm glad you mention Aki and Bagoas, I have a plan for those 2, you'll see. Yes! I agree, I also want Bagoas to learn Greek quickly :( I made a stupidity, I should have written since the beginning that he already knew Greek but I didn't think that until later (bad me, bad me) Thank you so much for your lovely message! ^_^

**Warnings**:

**1.** This is an **–M–** Chapter, because it's a little, er- cruel, so beware.

**2.** This is an **–H–** Chapter, what the hell does that mean? Highly Historical chapter with lots of info.

**CHAPTER 153**

_The thoughts of Decius Caecilius Metellus_

_59 BC Rome_

"_I blame it all on Alexander the Great. Ever since that little Macedonian twit decided that he had to conquer the whole world before he was old enough to shave, every fool with a sword and a decent pair of boots has sought to do the same. In the days of my youth there were a number of would-be Alexanders in Rome. Marius had a go at being Alexander. Sulla tried it. Lucullus tried it. _

_[…] Pompey came close to succeeding. Since Rome was a Republic, he couldn't simply inherit an army as Alexander had, and he was too lazy to bother with holding the offices requisite for higher military command, so he just got his tame tribunes to ram legislation through the Assemblies, giving him the authority and claiming that a state of emergency forbade his return to Rome to stand for office […] But that just shows that Pompey was more intelligent than Alexander. Romans are usually more intelligent than foreigners._

_[…] And then again, Alexander was usually fighting Persians, which helped him no end. Rome never dealt with a Darius. Alexander faced him twice, and twice Darius ran like a flogged baboon at the first clash, deserting his army, camp, baggage train, and wives. All of the enemies of us Romans were hard fighting brutes, who bloodied us severely before agreeing to be reasonable and settle down and pay their taxes. Alexander never had to face Hannibal. If he had, he'd have gone straight back to Macedonia to count his sheep, which is all Macedonians are good for, anyway._

_The unlikeliest contender of all was Gaius Julius Caesar, and he came the closest to winning the imperial crown of Alexander. To my everlasting horror, I helped him almost get there." (1)_

**-o-o-o-**

Hephaistion had been standing in the place of the Assembly since dawn broke, paying attention to nothing, as if his surroundings had suddenly dissolved, as if he were the only living creature left in the camp after last night events. His dark cloak wrapped around him made the General look like a giant vulture waiting patiently in the shadows, immobile, his eyes settled on the front, watching everything and nothing… What was what he had become now? A vulture waiting for Philotas to die so he could eat from his cold flesh? Could Achilles be right? Was he blinded by his hatred and about to witness the demise of an innocent man?

But the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry was not innocent. He was sure! His instincts shouted inside him, even if he had no solid proofs to sustain this. He had nothing to show in a tribunal against Philotas and his father, nothing but an ancient hate, resentment and a long list of coward and disgusting acts perpetrated by the _hipparch_. But still, Philotas had to be guilty. Was that the truth or his guilt wanting to reassure him that he hadn't played his part to condemn an innocent man?

The night before, Philotas, and the men listed by Arion, had been arrested; everything had been done in the utmost secrecy and according to Alexander's wishes, and now, this cold morning, the whole army would witness the _hipparch's_ trial.

Hephaistion knew he had arrived early, but he wanted a moment alone in this place before thousands of souls gathered. As Macedonian custom dictated, Philotas would be judged by his peers and the Assembly, the same one who had the power to ratify a King. As a Macedonian noble he couldn't be put to death without a trial, and even if the King had the power to prosecute him it was the Assembly the one that had to convict him.

This was also another reason of why Alexander never could get rid of him years ago, not only Parmelio was a very powerful man, Philotas was a good _hipparch_, a good officer, and more importantly, a free man. No Macedonian King could execute a man just by sheer caprice because they weren't barbarians, they weren't Asian potentates passing judgment on their subjects as if these were nothing more than the King's slaves.

The General closed his eyes, his body felt a little stiff after being standing for a long time in the cold but he didn't care; he heard the sound of hundreds of feet arriving and knew the time had come. He left his place and went to the King, to the platform at the front, rising like a stage where the final act of Philotas' life would be presented.

The silence that fell upon all the present was oppressing, a heavy atmosphere settled all over the place, something was amiss and all could feel it, something was going to happen, and this feeling didn't vanish until the King appeared on the platform, just when the tension was too much to bear. His guards, the _hypaspist _of the _Agema_, carried Dymnus' body behind him on a stretcher and left the corpse in front of the Assembly, for all to see. Murmurs arose immediately, men pointing at the front and whispering in the ears of his companions. Nobody seem to know what was happening, they all had heard rumors of course, something about a plot to assassinate the King or something like that, but no one knew for sure.

On the platform, the scene presented to them was like one taken from a play, a drama. The colors, the textures, the stage, the characters and the audience, everything in place: Alexander dressed in a dark blue chiton with his black fur cloak covering him, his feet in boots slightly apart; his _hypaspist_ in full military regalia standing behind him with sober expressions, a dead body at the King's feet still dressed in blooded cloths and his face an eternal grimace of pain.

Hephaistion was at one side of the platform with Achilles at his right side and Leonnatos, Perdikkas and Ptolemy on his left. All eyes were on Alexander and he waited a long moment before addressing his men, increasing the tension to a point almost painful.

- 'Men! I was almost snatched from you by a criminal conspiracy' (2)–this was an exaggeration but Alexander achieved his goal, to shock his audience and to catch their full attention—'It is thanks to the Gods' providence and mercy that I still live, and the awe-inspiring sight of your gathering has made me feel even more angry with the traitors because my first pleasure in life… No! My only pleasure, is that I am still able to repay all the brave men who have deserved well of me' –several men shouted their support or their outrage before this news.

- These traitors…'I still shudder to mention them and I keep from naming them as though it were possible to save them […but] how could I remain silent about such an outrage?' –more rumors arose among the troops— Here! –Alexander pointed at Dymnus' body—Lies the proof. Dymnus preferred to take his own life before standing a trial for his crimes, for treason! –he made a pause, increasing the interest of his audience— Parmelio! –he said the name loud and clear—'Parmelio, despite his age and obligations from all the benefits he received from me and from my father; although he is the oldest of all my friends, it was HE who offered to head this monstrous crime. His accomplice was Philotas, who suborned Peucolaus, Demetrius, and Dymnus!' –he pointed again at the corpse—'And other equally insane individuals to assassinate me' –his words echoed through the ranks of his now silent soldiers.

One of the pages came running and gave the King a letter. Alexander took the piece of parchment and raised his arm so all could see what was he holding.

- This is a letter found yesterday among the possessions of the _Iliarch_ Hegelochus –outrage voices arose at the mention of _Iliarch's_ name— A letter! –Alexander raised his powerful voice—From, no other than, General Parmelio –the Assembly broke into shouts, angry voices, rumors, and the King waited a moment before continuing—I'll read the letter to you:

'_First, look out for yourselves, then for yours: for thus we shall accomplish what we have planned' (3)_

It took a while for the men to stop talking and Hephaistion could hardy blame them. They all had come knowing almost nothing of what had happened and then, found a conspiracy to assassinate the King led by no other than, the many times decorated and very respected, General Parmelio.

- It pains me to present a man like the old General as a traitor –Alexander continued— But, as I said, this can't be ignored –he enunciated.

The King called to testify Arion, Cebalinus, Ennychus and even Philotas' mistress, Antigone, who repeated in front of the Assembly everything she had told Krateros over the years about his lover's complaints and resentment towards the King. At some point Hephaistion started to bite his lower lip nervously, they didn't have enough proofs to convict Philotas, for that matter neither Arion or Cebalinus named him as part of the conspirators, and all Antigone had was hearsay and gossip. This didn't look good. What would happen if the Assembly found Philotas innocent? Alexander would look like a fool and this would only serve to Parmelio's interests.

- 'Dymnus, you will say, did not name Philotas despite designating the others involved in the crime' –the King continued when the witnesses stepped down from the platform—'That is not evidence of Philotas' innocence but of his standing: he is so feared by the people who can betray him that, even when they confess their own guilt, they withhold his name. But Philotas' own record accuses him. When my cousin Amyntas engineered a treacherous plot against me in Macedonia, it was Philotas who made himself his ally and his accomplice'

Hephaistion pursed his lips, it was a good idea to remind the men about Philotas' friendship with Amyntas, but it was also dangerous, after all, Alexander had executed his cousin without solid proofs of his treachery. Was it a good idea to remind that to the men?

- 'It was Philotas' –the King continued—'Who gave his sister in marriage to Attalus, the worst enemy I have ever had!' –again this was a little exaggeration, after all the one who had arranged the marriage had been Parmelio, but in those moments these details didn't matter much— 'In view of our close association and friendship, I had written to him of the oracular response of Zeus-Ammon. It was Philotas who had the effrontery to reply that, while he congratulated me on being received among the Gods, he nevertheless felt pity for people who would have to live under a man who was more than human. There are all indications that he has long been alienated from me and become envious of my fame' –he made another pause—You heard his mistress, you yourselves had heard his complains and know that what I say is the truth. But, 'if you believe him […] Where am I going to turn, men? To whom am I to entrust my life? […] I take refuge in your hands and your weapons'

And, as if it had been rehearsed, 2 guards appeared in that dramatic moment dragging the _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry. Even if Hephaistion had seen him just the day before he was truly surprised by the pity state of Philotas: dressed in a ragged cloak, tied with his hands behind his back and looking more like a condemn man without hope than anything else; and if he was struck by his appearance the men were shocked and, to Alexander's chagrin, they started felt pity for him.

Things started to get out of control then. Amyntas, one of the King's Generals, started to shout that Philotas had betrayed them to the barbarians and that it was thanks to him that they couldn't go back to their homes and wives. Many voices rose in protest and Alexander pursed his lips. He had tried by all means to avoid the 'lets go back home' issue and wasn't happy that the men were reminded of their families back at Macedonia, but he said nothing.

Hephaistion turned when he heard movement near him and, to his surprise, he saw Koinos approaching the platform with a rock in his hand.

- Philotas! You treacherous rat! –he threw the rock to his brother-in-law with all his forces, but was stopped by the guards before he could attempt something else.

- Why is he doing that? –asked Leonnatos, confused—Yesterday he was the only one defending Philotas, after all he is his wife's brother, and now he is accusing him of treason? Has Koinos lost his mind?

- No –answered Hephaistion, his eyes on Koinos who had been restrained and was pulled away from the platform—He is trying to save him –his words caught Leonnatos', Perdikkas' and Achilles' attention—Koinos doesn't want Alexander to torture Philotas, maybe he thought that if he stirred up the crowd they would stone Philotas here and save him from a worst fate.

Achilles nodded slowly, understanding his father's words, Leonnatos frowned and shook his head and Perdikkas said nothing.

- This whole trial is a farce! –exclaimed Philotas with contempt—What are you accusing me for?

- Isn't this clear enough for you? –answered the King—You knew about the plot to assassinate me and you said nothing, even if its well known for every man here that you come to the King's tent daily, sometimes twice in a day.

- I report nothing because there was nothing to report –the _hipparch_ turned to face the Assembly and then, Alexander stepped down from the platform, leaving Philotas alone. The _hipparch_ laughed nervously watching this, and shook his head— See? 'the man who can best judge my case is not present, though why he should refuse to hear me himself I simply cannot understand. After hearing both sides, he is as much at liberty to condemn as to acquit me whereas, if he does not hear both, I cannot be absolved by him in his absence, not after being declared guilty by him when he was present'

As much as Hephaistion hated Philotas he had to admit the man was right. What was Alexander planning? Why did he leave like that?

- 'I don't understand, quite frankly, of what crime I stand accused. None of the conspirators names me; [Arion] said nothing about me; and Cebalinus could have known no more than what he had been told. And yet, Alexander believes I headed the conspiracy. Then could Dymnus have omitted to mention the man whose lead he followed? Especially when my name should have been included, even falsely, at the time when [Arion] was asking Dymnus about his confederates, should have been included to persuade [Arion] when overtures were being made to him […] he omitted my name and mine alone. I ask you, my comrades: if Cebalinus had not come to me, if he had wanted me to know nothing about the conspirators, would I be on trial today, when no one names me?'

_I don't like this_ –thought Hephaistion—_He is making a great defense for himself_.

- 'Let us suppose that Dymnus were alive' –Philotas looked at the corpse for a moment—'And also that he wished to protect me. What about the others? Of course they are going to confess their own guilt, but omit me? […] Will so many conspirators fail to admit the truth, even when put on the rack? No! Just as no one protects the condemned man so, I believe, the condemned man protects no one'.

For Hephaistion's consternation several heads nodded their agreement. This was going bad for Alexander.

- 'I must turn to the one REAL charge against me, which goes: 'why did you remain silent about the matter that was reported to you? Why so little concern when you heard?' Alexander, wherever you are!' –Philotas raised his voice—'I confessed to this misdemeanor, such as it is, and you pardoned me.' Or have you forgotten your own words when I apologize for this? –he made a pause to take a deep breath— What proofs are present to you to sustain such accusations? Gossips! Hearsay! The only proofs you have against me and my father are: an ambiguous letter and the assumption that, if all the conspirators, named by a mere boy with no proofs! –he reminded them—Were my father's friends, then he must be also implicated –more heads nodded their agreement.

- 'Unfortunately for me' –Philotas continued— 'I thought that what was coming to my ears [from Cebalinus' mouth] was a quarrel between lover and boyfriend, and my doubts about [Arion's] reliability arose from the consideration that he did not bring the information in person but induce his brother to bring it […] Suppose I had been Dymnus' accomplice in such a horrible crime. I ought not to have hidden for those 2 days the fact that we had been betrayed, and Cebalinus himself could have been eliminated without difficulty.'

And now that Philotas thought about it, this was precisely what he should have done in the first place, but never thought the lad would go as far to talk to the King. That had been his mistake and now he was paying for it dearly.

- I'm accuse of being an accomplice of Amyntas son of the late King Perdikkas –the _hipparch_ said— He was my friend! Now, am I accused of being the friend of a Macedonian Prince? And if indeed I was Amyntas' accomplice tell me, why am I alive? Why the King granted me the post of _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry if I was guilty of plotting against him?

- I don't like this –said Leonnatos at Hephaistion's side—Philotas has lots of big points here.

The General said nothing but he agreed with his friend. If he weren't so sure that Philotas was guilty he would doubt in these moments. But his instinct told him he was guilty and his instincts had never failed him.

- Now, Alexander accuses me for writing ill words against him after his visit to the oracle of Zeus-Ammon –the _hipparch_ continued— I wrote to the King as a friend, I was honest and I said what I think, aren't we free men? Can't we say what we think? Or now Alexander wants us to say only what he likes?

- Philotas! –an old soldier called Bolon spoke from below the platform—We all know you, and we also know the contempt you have always felt toward your subordinates, or do I need to remind you that once you evicted troops from their rightful quarters so you could have more space for your own slaves? The wagons with your things were so numerous that you blocked the entire street and your servants kept the men at distance so the noise wouldn't disturbed you –hearing this the men let escape angry shouts, and some went as far as to ask that the _hipparch_ should be tear to pieces.

Hephaistion smiled, that had been very clever from Bolon, just when the men were feeling sympathy for the _hipparch_ he had just reminded them what a jerk he really was. When he heard the shouts, the King appeared again and dismissed the Assembly with instructions of gathering again next day.

**XXX**

- It was a circus out there –Alexander complained once he was alone with Krateros, Perdikkas, Koinos, Leonnatos, Erigyius and, of course Hephaistion. Achilles was again with them, but the same as the day before, sitting in an obscure corner—I can't believe Philotas had the nerve to attack me like that –he paced around the room.

- What did you expect? He is like a wounded animal, and he will attack with everything he has –said Hephaistion, thinking in all that had happened that day—And he made every valid arguments, I don't like to admit it but…we have nothing against him, or Parmelio, for that matter.

- But not all is lost, the men aren't happy with Philotas, in fact they dislike him –said Leonnatos.

- That's good but not enough to convict him –said the King, finally taking a seat—It's as Hephaistion says, and the proof is that, so far the Assembly agreed to put only the other conspirator to death in the traditional way.

- Death by stoning –muttered Perdikkas.

- But that's not enough! –exclaimed Alexander—I will not be left like a fool letting Philotas go away, he is guilty, and so is his father.

They all fell silent. Hephaistion started to wonder why was the King so sure he was guilty.

_Because I told him Parmelio was planning something_ –thought the General—_But that's the true and Alexander is right, we can't let him go unpunished. _

- What I need is a written confession –said Alexander after a while. He lifted his head and turned to face Krateros—You were right after all, it looks like we'll have to torture Philotas.

_And so it was decided that Krateros, Koinos and I would torture Philotas. That is one of the darkest moments of my mortal life, I didn't know what to do because I had never tortured a man before…Why am I laughing? Because it's hilarious to say that now, now that I'm a Tzimisce and you know that we are famous for our skills to inflict pain. I kept thinking about that night for a long time, sometimes I wondered if indeed I did it to protect Alexander of I did it because I hated Philotas and I wanted to take revenge._

_Maybe it were both things…_

_You don't know how to start_

_Just look inside your heart_

_If you_

_Start, start, start to wake up,_

_Scream, scream, scream all you want_

_See, see, see what you've done_

_Start, start, start to wake up_

(Switchblade Symphony, _Therapy_)

- In Egypt I told you that: one day I would make you pay for what you did to me –Hephaistion hissed in the _hipparch's ear, _his beautiful face was splattered with blood, a contrast between his creamy skin and the dark red; his dark gray eyes looked almost black under those lights, looking like a predator.

The _hipparch_ lifted his head with difficulty to look at him with one eye, he couldn't open the other one after the savage beating Krateros had given him, but still, he was defiant and looked at the General with all the arrogance he could muster in those moments.

- It took you…time…to get your petty revenge –said Philotas, panting. He was tied from hands and feet, sitting on a simple chair, hunched to the front and naked.

His body glistered with sweat and blood, his skin wounded and covered in weals and bruises, but he was a strong man, and stubborn too, he won't break easily, not even after Krateros beating and burning, and he won't answer to any of Koinos' question. His brother-in-law was there not to inflict him physical pain, but to extract from him a confession as soon as possible and spare him further pain, but, so far, the only answer he had gotten from the _hipparch_ had been a spit on the face.

Philotas' tongue played inside his mouth, he was missing a teeth.

- I know, for a long time now, that your father had been plotting against Alexander –said Hephaistion, louder so the other 2 could hear—I know Parmelio is the one behind all those rumors about Alexander sleeping with Achilles –that took all of them by surprise, even Philotas looked at him taken aback, how was possible that he knew that?

- Is that true? –asked Koinos anxiously, approaching him—Is Parmelio behind the rumors? –the _hipparch_ said nothing but his expression was very clear: it was true. His brother-in-law hit his thigh in frustration—Philotas, at this point, you are beyond salvation but can stop suffering.

- Don't try to reason with him –said Krateros, cleaning the blood from his face with the back of his hand—It's useless, but maybe after another beating he would feel like talking.

- No –said Hephaistion, suddenly, his eyes still on the _hipparch_—Lets do this my way.

- And what way is that, pretty boy?

The General ignored him and went to pick up a very sharp dagger from the table. He had only done this with rabbits but in those moments he felt sure of his actions, of what it had to be done. Hephaistion took Philotas's left arm with force, looking serene, calm, even his pulse was normal; he wasn't enjoying this like Krateros, who took a sick pleasure in beating and burning a man he had hated for some time now; but, even if the General had all the reasons to hate the _hipparch_, in those moments what he felt was the same cold detachment that scientists feel towards rat labs.

Koinos opened his eyes in astonishment and Krateros lifted his eyebrows then they saw that Hephaistion did exactly what he had always said he would do to Philotas: he flayed his skin. The _hipparch's_ screams rang out the tent sending shivers to the guards at the entrance, but Hephaistion was impassive, ignoring the excruciated pain he was causing.

_I must admit that I was truly shocked and scared by my reaction that night because, while I was tearing his skin into strips, I felt nothing, his screams meant nothing for me, and I did my task with methodical detachment. Of course, as you can imagine, Philotas confessed everything, but something curious happened…_

A heavy silence fell upon the group after Philotas confessed the plot was real, what they intended to do, the truth behind the rumors, Hegelochus' part as his father's agent and his own intentions to join the conspiracy after Cebalinus came to him. For long moments they could only hear the laborious breathing of the _hipparch_ and the sound of the reed pen over the parchment.

- There, it wasn't so difficult, was it? –said Krateros to Philotas in an almost sweet tone. The _hipparch_'s arm bleed terrible, the muscle expose all the way to the elbow. Koinos tried his best to avoid looking at the horrendous wound Hephaistion had inflicted him. It supposed a great effort for him but Philotas lifted his head and saw Krateros with burning hate—Oh, don't look at me like that, I wasn't the one who skinned you like a chicken.

- Maybe…I…forgot to mention…—said the _hipparch_ with difficulty, his voice was nothing more than a whisper. The pain, the shock and the fear didn't let him think before and he only answered what he was asked, but now, he had to say it.

- What's that? I can't hear you –Krateros mocked him and bent to the front.

- A name…there is another…name…

- Koinos, our guest has another name –the _taxiach_ called him, but Koinos was busy writing the confession.

Hephaistion stayed standing near Koinos with a strange expression on his handsome face, something that was unnerving his companions.

- A name…—Philotas continued but he looked in the General's direction, wanting to catch his attention—My accomplice…Krateros…

The _taxiarch_ hit him hard on the face and, at last, he fell unconscious.

- Why did you do that for? –Koinos complained.

- He insulted me –said Krateros, pale.

- And what about the name?

- It was nothing, he just insulted me –said the _taxiarch_ and Koinos nodded, he wanted to get out of there.

Krateros turned to look at Philotas. That had been close, but, what if the _hipparch_ said something about his participation in Hephaistion's blackmailing next day?

_I should have cut his tongue but then Alexander would have had my balls_ –thought the _taxiarch, _not for the first time that night, feeling a terrible fear_. _

_The other one who was tortured was Hegelochus. According to Philotas he was his father's principal agent and he had all the information regarding the plot. I didn't torture Hegelochus before you ask. I felt…strange that night and when we were over with Philotas I wanted to be alone, so I took a walk outside the camp. I know, that was reckless for my part, but I didn't care much of what could happen to me in those moments._

_I felt as if nothing around me were real, as if I didn't belong in that place. I was a stranger in my body. I kept thinking over and over again in what I had done to Philotas, in the sound of his skin while I cut and pull, the sight of his blood and the look of pure terror in his blue eyes. I can tell he had never felt such pain before and he couldn't bear it, he begged for me to stop, saying he would confess everything, but I didn't stop…why didn't I? I wasn't satisfied until the whole skin of his left arm, from fingers to elbow was gone. _

_But…why had I done that?_

_I remember being sitting outside the camp, under a dead tree, watching my hands still stain with blood and thinking over and over again: why didn't I stop? Why? I didn't want to accept it but there was a voice inside me trying to let me know the truth, but I didn't let it speak. What truth? The truth that I was good inflicting pain and that I would do it again. _

_I can't remember if I cried, but I must have done it because when I arrived at my tent hours later, my cheeks were wet. That night, I had the feeling that I was being followed, that someone was watching me, but, at that time, I thought I imagined all, I had no way of knowing that Bendis, my Sire, watched from the shadows, that she watched me torturing Philotas, and that that night I had awaken her interest in me, that night I sealed my destiny. She would follow me from this moment until the day I died and beyond Death... _

* * *

(1) John Maddox Roberts. _SPQR series: Nobody loves a Centurion_, p 1 and 2

(2) Quintus Curtius book 6 # 9.1 to 36

I have to explain something here. Everything marked with '' is copied from Curtius' account on Philotas' trial, but since it was a lot I summarized some parts, that's everything that doesn't have ''.

(3) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 344

**A/N**: I wanted to end with Philotas this time but I'm afraid it will have to wait until next Wednesday. I hope I haven't bored you. Pretty please, review!


	166. The Conspiracy Pt IV

**Hello dear readers,**

I was just noticing that this story is very close to reach 1 million words O_O I never thought this would be possible, and again this is thanks to you. Thank you so much! ^_^ By the way, in case someone is interested, I'm correcting and re posting the first chapters of this story, that's why you received a "New Chapter Alert" last Friday, I apologize for the confusion.

**Hello Phaisty**: Hahaha! I LOVE that quote too =^^= It's from a very funny and entertaining book called 'Nobody Loves a Centurion' I can tell you that the whole book is just like that quote, the main character, Decius, is soooo freaking funny :D and yep, he makes fun of Alexander, but trust me, Decius makes fun of EVERYONE, you should see what he says about my poor Caesar. For this chapter I have another quote from that book, I hope you like it. There are many ways to describe this particular episode in Hephaistion's life, for my part, I chose to be brutal in the description of Philotas' torture because of my vampire story. I needed Hephaistion to be brutal to explain why his Sire thought in Embracing him into the clan Tzimisce. I'm so glad this work for you! ^^ Hehe, to tell you the truth I don't know either why Alexander left :P but that's what happened according to Curtius, but I decided to write the same so everyone could draw their own conclusions. AHH! I have a plan of where, why and how is Phai going to find out that Krateros was involved in the blackmailing thing, just please, wait a little longer. Thank you soooooooo much for your kind words and support! ^_^

**Warning**: This is an **–M–** Chapter. You have been warned.

**CHAPTER 154**

_Between Decius Caecilus Metellus and Gaius Julius Caesar_

_59 BC Gaul_

"_Before I am done, I may have to subdue Gaul all the way from the Rhine to the Pyrenees. I may have to go all the way to Britannia." said Caesar._

_I almost choked on my Falernian. "That is a large chunk of territory to take on. Not to mention a large population of extremely warlike barbarians."_

_He shrugged. "Alexander used to take as much territory in a year."_

There it was: Alexander again. I wished the little Macedonian bastard was alive so I could kill him all over again. Just one such maniac in all of history and he inspired fools forever after. Well, Macedonia is part of the Roman Empire now, which ought to teach people something.

"_Gauls aren't Persians."_

"_No, and I thank Jupiter for it."(1)_

**-o-o-o-**

When dawn came it found a sleepless Hephaistion, lying on his bed, as immobile and expressionless as a corpse. The night before had been the worst of his entire life and that made him think that maybe this was how men felt when they just died, lost between the Hades and the realm of mortals, wandering without understanding what was happening to them: cold, alone, helpless, abandoned and without emotions.

- You look horrible –said Xsayarsa with brutal honesty, standing at one side of his bed. Hephaistion turned to look at him and the eunuch wrinkled his nose—And smell even worst. What were you doing last night? Did you wallow in the mud or what?

The General smiled, last night he thought he would never be able to do this again and was infinite grateful to prove himself wrong. He felt like finding the light at the end of the tunnel. He had been trapped inside his darkest thoughts all night, hearing over and over again Philotas' screams, and now, not only the sun came out, wiping away the darkness, Xsayarsa's good mood made him remember that he was still alive, he was no wandering soul, lost among the living.

_Alexander is right, I think too much_ –he thought.

- Trust me Yarsa, you don't want to know what was I doing last night –Hephaistion sat and rubbed his tired eyes. He felt as if suffering from a hangover, just without the previous fun.

- You need an URGEN bath –the eunuch declared, pinching his nose—Go outside, take off your cloths, and after burning them, and I'll throw water at you while you clean…whatever is you have all over your body.

- It's blood, dry blood –said his patron.

- I don't care if it's dry gold, you won't bath inside the tent smelling like this…Ahura Mazda! How did you dare to sleep like that? That's it! –he clapped his hands— I'll burn the bed too! –declared Xsayarsa, and he left, still complaining in Persian about these Macedonians and his lack of hygiene.

**XXX**

Hephaistion wasn't hungry; the food tasted like ashes and the sole memory, of what had happened to Philotas, was enough to make him feel as if he had a giant rock in his stomach. But, watching Achilles eat with so much joy, savoring the recently baked bread and the fresh fruit made him much better. A world where his son could be happy couldn't be that bad.

- Sir, is it true that the _hipparch_ Philotas will be executed today? –asked Kyros, bringing more cheese.

- Yes. It's true –said the General, watching his piece of bread as if it were the most fascinating thing on the planet.

- Glycon told me he was convicted for treason –said the Theban, wanting to know more about the matter—I'm not surprise, he was always complaining about the King.

They heard Xsayarsa screaming in his high-pitched voice while he burned his patron's cloths and saw Atash running to help him when the fire came out of control, but nobody moved. They were too used to Xsayarsa by now to think that he was in actual danger. They all had learned the Persian screamed, as if they were under attack, virtually for anything: from a spider inside the tent to a special horrify piece of clothing, and they had seen him faint in front of horrible wounds.

- Daddy? What will happen to General Parmelio? –Achilles joined the conversation.

- He will die too –Hephaistion stopped playing with his bread and turned to look at his son—Hegelochus named him as the leader of the conspiracy and he produced all the proofs Alexander needed to convict him too.

- It will be weird –said Kyros.

- What?

- The army. It's going to be weird without Parmelio, he has been around for ages –said the Theban—I don't know how old is he but he looks as if he has all the years on him.

That made Achilles laugh, and his laughter served to start healing the wound in his father's heart.

- I suppose you are right –whispered the General. He sighed—What kind of army will be without Parmelio?

**XXX**

Even if Hephaistion didn't want to witness Philotas' execution, as the General of the _Agema_, he had to be there. He went to the place, where a day before the trial had been held, but this time he was the last to arrive. As he approached, he saw 2 men carrying Philotas, who was incapable to walk after being tortured the night before; under the sunlight his wounds looked even more terrible and the General couldn't avoid noticing that his left arm was covered in several bandages slightly stain with blood, hanging lifeless at the _hipparch's_ side.

It was necessary to dispose 6000 soldiers around the camp to avoid trouble among the soldiers and the camp followers who had gathered, like bees around honey, to witness the execution. Alexander stood again before his men and read to them his _hipparch's_ full confession; it goes without saying that the Assembly condemned him to death at once after that. But this wasn't enough, now that a purge had started Alexander would finish with all the traitors once and for all, if he wanted to continue further into Asia he would have to do it with his most loyal men.

He brought another man to pass judgment that morning, Alejandro of Lyncestis, who had been imprisoned for 3 years now after Parmelio had uncovered a plot, in which Alejandro was implicated, to assassinate Alexander by the orders of the late King Darius. How ironic was life. First Parmelio helped to save the King's life and now he was going to die for trying to kill him. The Gods surely have a lot of fun watching mortals.

- Aki, go to your room –said Hephaistion when the execution was about to begin. The boy had followed him when he left his tent, and, at moment looked at him a little confused.

- But yesterday dad asked me to come.

- I know, but I don't want you here –the General's voice was cold and hard, he wasn't in the mood to be arguing. He had agreed to have his son during the meetings regarding this whole affair, but he would not have an 8 years old to witness how a man was stone to death, not even if Alexander wished so.

The Prince knew better than to argue with his father, especially when he was in this strange mood, and obeyed at once.

It gave me no pleasure to witness Philotas' execution but, somehow, I felt at peace knowing that all of this had finally ended and that I would never had to suffer Philotas again. When he exhaled his last breath, it also died that feeling that something was going to happen to Alexander and, in that moment, I knew that what I had done had been the right thing.

_In a way, I felt better when everything was over, I felt a strange peace while Philotas' lifeless body was removed, and I was sure then, that I had tortured him because I wanted to protect Alexander, because my King had ordered it and because I would do anything, everything, for him…_

_I will burn for you_

_Feel pain for you_

_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart_

_And tear it apart_

_I will lie for you_

_Beg and steal for you_

_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see_

_You're just like me_

_(_Garbage_, #1 Crush_)

_What about Parmelio? Well, Alexander took every precaution to avoid that knowledge of what had happened to his son reached the old General, and meanwhile he sent Polydamas directly to Ecbatana with orders for Parmelio's second-in-command, Cleander, to execute King Philip's best General. _

_In a way Kyros was right, the Macedonian army would never be the same after this…_

Polydamas traveled disguised, with two Arab guides, on racing camels to arrive as fast as possible to Ecbatana. Parmelio had agents and spies everywhere and even if the King had taken precautions to avoid that any news about Philotas' fate reached his father, he didn't want to take any chances. Polydamas would travel faster than anyone and no letter would be able to arrive before him.

He followed Alexander's instructions by the letter, knowing that his mission was not only important but also extremely delicate. Parmelio was a well-respected and popular officer, and, if they didn't do this right, they risk having a mutiny here, or, even worst, an open revolt with the old General heading the soldiers he had under is orders and that would be catastrophic.

Polydamas' first stop, once he arrived to Ecbatana, was at Cleander's quarters. The second-in-command didn't bother to hide his shock after reading the King's letter for 3 times, to make sure of what was what his sovereign wanted from him. He turned to look at the messenger, whose face was a perfect mask of seriousness, and struggled to find the right words for a moment like this.

- Is this…? The King wants me to execute…—Cleander couldn't say it, this was truly the last thing he would have expected that morning when he woke up and asked the heavens "what can happen today?".

Polydamas nodded.

- Philotas confessed his and his father's part in the conspiracy to assassinate the King –he explained, his voice a whisper—The General has to die –the second-in-command shook his head, and the messenger frowned—If your incapable of doing this…

- I never said that –Cleander interrupted him, and stood up. He was in a complicated position, to say the least. He knew nothing of what had happened at the King's camp except of what the letter said, that wasn't much, and what Polydamas explained, again, that wasn't much. He respected Parmelio and didn't want to kill him like a common criminal in cold blood, but at the same time his guts told him he didn't want to refuse and appear like the old General's agent and being executed too like a traitor. Death by stoning was a great way to get the men doing what you wanted. Cleander cleared his throat—I'll do it, but I won't lie to you, this is truly unexpected.

- I know –Polydamas gave him 2 letters, one from the King and another one bearing Philotas' seal. Both were for Parmelio.

Cleander saw the letters for a long moment, weighing them, as if waiting to get a magical answer to all his problems from 2 pieces of parchment.

- I have to talk to my staff first –he said.

- Do what you have to, but this has to end today.

The small staff of Macedonian officers reacted just like Cleander, they were shocked, and asked a lot of questions for which their superior had no answers; he was incapable of explaining much because he didn't know much, but did what he could to handle the situation. Even if all the men there respected Parmelio not one dared to oppose the King's direct orders for fear of being implicated in the conspiracy. And so, near noon, Cleander headed to the old General's quarters armed with 2 letters and a sharp dagger hidden beneath his cloths.

Parmelio never suspected anything. The last letter he received from Hegelochus came a week ago, and he never knew Philotas had discovered the plot, he never knew about Arion and Cebalinus, and he never knew the terrible death his firstborn suffered. That morning, when Cleander arrived with the letters, the only thing Parmelio thought was that this was a beautiful day, the sun finally showing itself after gray sad days and, to make things even better, his personal cook had outdid himself with a splendid breakfast.

- These arrived for you, sir –said the officer, handing the letters to the old General.

Parmelio smiled when he saw Philotas' seal.

- At last he remembers he has a father –the old General joked and opened first his son's letter.

He was starting to read when he felt the cold blade of Cleander's dagger between the ribs. Parmelio didn't have time to scream, not even to question what was happening, his second-in-command acted quickly, and stabbed him again in the throat. Blood gushed from the mortal wound and Parmelio fell like a sack of grain. He was death before touching the floor, still holding Philotas' letter.

And so it ended such an important man, after years serving King Philip and King Alexander, after surviving endless battles and hardships, he was dead, killed by his own ambition.

Cleander sent Parmelio's head to Alexander as a proof that the deed was done, but as soon as the men knew of his commander's execution they demanded to honor him with a proper funeral. The men loved him and they didn't understand what was happening. Even with the evidence of the old General's treachery, his troops never forgave his execution, and never forgot it.

After all, what were long speeches and complicated words to men who had witness the courage of the old General and suffered with him during all those years of campaign? According to the soldiers a man like Parmelio deserved a more honorable death, traitor or not, and this would become a great source of problems and headaches for Alexander in the future.

**XXX**

Hephaistion stand watching the imposing sight unfolding before him. In all those years of campaign he had never seen something like this, mountains as tall as Titans, perpetually covered with snow, silent guardians with promises of a cruel death. He stretched his neck but the clouds hid the peaks, giving the impression that the mountains had no end and they went on and on reaching the Gods. The now _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry had heard the guides calling this place Hindu Kush, a rather aggressive name meaning Killer of Hindus, because raiders used to take captive Hindus through this mountains to slaughter them.

Months had passed since _Philotas'_ execution, it was spring again, and now, the 27 years old Hephaistion was one of the 2 commanders of the most important force, not only in the army, but also in whole world: the _hetairoi_ cavalry, along with his brother-in-law, Kleitos. Alexander thought it unwisely to give one man too much power, and he couldn't name his lover as the sole commander of his most important force, at least not now, because this would mean trouble with the most conservative fractions of the army.

And the King already had problems dealing with the men after Parmelio's execution. So many people thought it was wrong to kill the old General like that, as if he had been nothing more than a common criminal, that Alexander had to create a whole unit with all the malcontents, a especial disciplinary unit called: _Ataktot_. If he named Hephaistion the sole _hipparch_ the situation would become unbearable, so he split the command. And now Hephaistion was his brother's, Nikandros, and his cousin's, Demetrios, superior officer, something that hadn't made his older brother happy.

- There you are! –exclaimed Nikandros, walking to where the _hipparch_ was—I have been looking for you for hours.

- Something happened? –asked Hephaistion, absently. His eyes and mind still on the mountains in front and the hard task waiting for them all.

- No, I was just bored –his older brother patted his back.

The _hipparch_ brushed a long lock of hair aside and turned to look at him.

- How are Vashti and the twins?

Nikandros sighed.

- Fine.

- You don't sound too happy –asked Hephaistion_,_ frowning.

- Try to sleep with 2 baby girls crying all night, I dare you –his brother's answer made him laugh—I don't see the fun in this. You were a lucky bastard, Aki came to you when he was 3 years old.

- When he could talk –said Hephaistion, smiling—And he used to talk until dawn, shaking me every time I fell asleep.

Nikandros starched his head.

- I still can't believe I'm a father of 2 girls. I'm only 30 years old.

- You are 32 –the _hipparch_ corrected him—Why do you keep doing this? I'm your brother and I know exactly how old you are.

- Whatever –Nikandros ignored him—I received a letter from mom, by the way.

- How is she?

- Very excited knowing she is a grandmother, and ecstatic when she knew one of my daughters is named after her –his brother explained.

- How will you name your other girl? –asked Hephaistion with curiosity.

- Ayesha, like Vashi's late sister.

- Ow! You know, Nick? That's very sweet of you –he teased his brother, nudging him.

- Bite me –Nikandros fell silent for a moment, watching the mountains—Tell me something, do you think Alexander will go back home after capturing Bessus?

Now it was the _hipparch's_ turn to sigh. His brother was starting to think like the married man he was and looking after his family, it didn't surprise Hephaistion to see that he wanted to go back to Macedonia.

- With all honestly Nick, I don't think so –said Hephaistion, holding Nikandros' gaze—I don't think he will stop any time soon.

His brother nodded.

- I thought so…Tell me, what are we doing here? –he asked, changing the subject.

- Bessus is hiding on the other side of the Hindu Kush –Hephaistion explained.

- And we are going after him.

- Yes.

- What about the camp followers? –asked Nikandros. Oh, yes, he was now thinking like a family guy.

- They will stay in Hyrcania, including all the non-combatants –answered the _hipparch_—It's the best, trust me. Alexander ordered to burn the wagons and a march through the mountains would be too hard for them.

- I guess you are right –Nikandros smiled—At least I'll be able to sleep. And Aki?

- Aki is coming with us –said a very serious Hephaistion and his brother guessed immediately what was bothering him.

- Phai, he is the Prince, is obvious that your lover wants him at his side.

- He is a boy, Nick.

- Whatever.

The Macedonian army was now officially in the satrapy of Bactria. 64, 000 troops and 10, 000 cavalry horses trying to cross the mountains in one of the hardest marches they had ever faced. Alexander's plan to invade the place was to arrive from the flank, and to move to the southeast, a region rich in agricultural fields. The north had already exhausted its supplies and the King couldn't afford to risk leaving his army without food and water in the middle of hostile territory.

Ten days after the difficult march through the Hindu Kush and they were having problems with their supplies, not only the place was perpetually covered in snow, to make things worst, Bessus had ordered to destroy the few fields that could have given his enemy some sort of advantage. But, again, the King showed he was the favorite son of the Gods because they managed to reach a river that wasn't frozen and rest for a day.

There, Alexander received his friend, Erigyius of Mytilene, as a hero. He had successfully destroyed the rebellious Satibarzanes' army and had covered himself in glory killing Satibarzanes himself in a single combat, the chronicle of the fight had been highly exaggerated by his own soldiers but nobody cared, in those moments the most important thing was to keep the moral high.

And, that day, even it were only for a while, the army forgot their hardships crossing the mountains and cheered Erigyius as if he were Achilles, while he paraded the rebellious Persian head like a macabre trophy. Everything was joy that day, even the harsh weather didn't seem too bad, but the King noticed someone was missing. Hephaistion was nowhere to be seen.

- Phai! –the King called his beloved, coming inside the _hipparch's_ tent covered from head to toe in a heavy fur cloak. He shook the snow from his cloths and went to the small room at the back. One of Hephaistion's pages had lit a brazier and the interior was comfortably warm—Phai!

When Alexander entered his beloved's room, Hephaistion put his finger over his lips, shushing him.

- Aki is sleeping –his _hipparch_ whispered. He was sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard and Achilles' head resting on his lap.

The King sat at his beloved's side and fondly caressed the boy's head.

- How is he? –he asked, whispering.

- Better, I stayed with him the whole day and when he stopped coughing, he finally fell asleep –answered Hephaistion, yawning.

- You must hate me by now –Alexander smiled, turning to look at him.

- I understand that you want to have your son near you, but the cold is going to kill him –said the _hipparch_ very serious.

- I know but…When the Philotas' conspiracy was discovered, months ago, did you ever read Hegelochus' confession? –the King suddenly changed the subject taking him aback.

- No, I wasn't in the mood after…after what happened with Philotas –Alexander nodded.

Hephaistion never told him what had really happened that night he tortured Philotas, his beloved didn't want to talk about it and probably he would never tell him, but, as long as the _hipparch_ were fine, the King could live in ignorance.

- Parmelio wasn't only planning to kill me, he also wanted to get rid of Aki because he didn't want to have your son as the next King –the news didn't surprise Hephaistion—You know, better than anyone here, how many problems I have with my father's veterans, and if I die tomorrow they probably won't accept Aki as their King.

- I know –his beloved sighed, looking at the peaceful face of his boy.

- I want Aki near me, not because I'm a heartless bastard, but because I want the men to get use to him –said Alexander—Besides, Aki won't be able to lead an army with such a fragile health and he has to strengthen his body. Trust me, these experiences would be good for him.

- I truly hope you are right –said Hephaistion softly. He was tired, cold and worried, but, in the same moment the King kissed him, it was as if all his problems had disappeared into the void of oblivion. It was like magic.

The _hipparch's_ body relaxed and he opened his mouth, letting Alexander do with him whatever he wanted. He moaned softly, feeling his cheeks burn when his King took his chest and started to rub insistently his nipple over the fabric, his thumb playing until it was hard under his touch.

- Alex… –he whispered between the wet sounds of kisses—Alex…don't.

- I want you my love –breathed the King against his lips, taking his beloved's hand and kissing the back, sliding his mouth through his fingers and licking them.

- _Mm_, I know –Hephaistion sighed, feeling the heat increasing inside his body. He caressed his lover's lips with his thumb—But Aki…

It took just a moment for Alexander to consider this.

- Lets go to his room.

With utmost care the _hipparch_ left his sleeping son on his bed, covering him with several blankets, and followed the King to the next room. The tent was unusually quiet, but this was because Xsayarsa and Kyros had stayed at Hyrcania along with Cyrus Ochus and Bagoas. All non-combatants had been left behind so the army could move faster.

Hephaistion never knew how, but soon, he was laying on his back, feeling Alexander's mouth over his body, his hands under his cloths looking for his creamy skin. He closed his eyes, this time he just wanted to feel, to be loved, to be spoiled. Many things had happened in those months: Philotas' and Parmelio's execution, the malcontent of the men, his new post as _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry, the constant attacks from rebellious Persians, Satibarzanes' revolt…

Those had been difficult months and now they were on a hard march through the mountains. The truth was that Hephaistion was exhausted, and the past night, taking care of his sick son, had done nothing to improve this situation. But now…Now, feeling those lips over him, Alexander's hands sliding through his thighs all the way up, and his breath making him shudder; now, he felt as if he had finally reached the Elysian Fields, and all his worries had dissolved under waves of pleasure.

Hephaistion moaned softly and raised his arms over his head feeling the King's fingers playing behind his ear. Long, long ago, when he was still a boy, before meeting Alexander, he would have never imagine that his life would be like this. He was 27 years old and his life at Pella as a page, his time at Mieza…everything was like a dream, so far, far away. But, feeling the King's body over him reminded him that everything had been real, they had been together then, and they would always be, in this life and in the next.

The _hipparch_ moaned louder when Alexander sucked his nipple, it was a contrast, to feel his hot naked body expose in that cold night. He caressed the King's blond hair, feeling him nipping and sucking, while his fingers ran over his hard undulating abdomen, his muscles contracting under Alexander's touch. Hephaistion spread his legs for him, surrendering himself to his King's wishes.

- Alex…_Mmm_…—Hephaistion panted when he felt Alexander's fingers inside him, while his lips left a trail of wet kissing all the way up to his neck.

This was not a night full with overflowing passion, this was a night of tender kisses, slow caresses and soft words of love. Hephaistion melted under Alexander's body, kissing his King's cheek, savoring his skin, surrounding his waist with his long legs while Alexander thrust inside him slowly, in a sensual dance, wanting this to last and to enjoy that beautiful body he loved so much. The blond caressed his, again, long gold-bronze hair, whispering again and again, like a prayer, how much he loved him.

Neither wanted this moment to end, but, all good things have to end sooner or later…

* * *

(1) John Maddox Roberts. _SPQR series: Nobody loves a Centurion_, p 51


	167. The Hindu Kush

**CHAPTER 155**

Hephaistion kept asking himself over and over again, 'why had he agreed to do this?' He hadn't been drunk at that time, so he couldn't use that as a pretext; why then? WHY? But the answer was very simple: it was Alexander's fault, he and his adorable puppy eyes that always made him do whatever the blond wanted. He sighed. He should start learning how to say 'no' because this wasn't the first time he ended doing something embarrassing because of his lover.

'Phai! Lets go to the Karaoke, it will be fun!' Or 'Phai! Lets go to a costume party this Halloween!' And that had been how he ended being the laughing stock of his friends because of his terrible singing skills and also how EVERYONE at his office had laughed to tears watching on _Facebook_ a photo of him wearing his Jedi costume with saber laser.

Alexander's ideas were always bad news for him, but, here he was! Despite all the many things he had to do back at his office, stuck at the studio where Reign's new video was about to been shot.

The blond had asked him to appear in the video and here he was, sitting with his arms crossed, next to several costumes and boxes waiting for the girl who was going to prepare him. If he didn't remember wrong, the blond had told him, they were going to shoot the video disguised as ancient Greek soldiers, Alexander was going to be the General and his band mates, and beloved, his officers. He could see the props there, magnificent swords and armors lying close to where he was. Apparently they had asked to use the props of a movie because everything was magnificent.

_Leon would have loved to be here_ –thought Hephaistion remembering his friend's fascination with fantasy weapons. Among his most price possessions were: Aragorn's sword from the Lord of the Rings and a replica of Sephirot's katana from Final Fantasy VII.

- Oh. My. Freaking. GOOOD! –a young girl with short and spiky orange hair, shouted when she saw him sitting there. Hephaistion tried not to turn and see to whom she was talking—You are a beauty! –she approached him—No, no, no! Don't tell me, you are Calvin Klein model, aren't you?

- I beg your pardon? –he asked utterly confused.

- You are here for the video? –she asked, still shouting as if Hephaistion were standing a couple of blocks from her instead a couple of paces in front.

- Yes.

- GOD! Today is my lucky day –she said, smiling—My name is Trisha by the way, and I'm in charge of the make up around here.

- I'm Hephaistion Amyntoros, nice to meet you –he stood up and Trisha stared at him as if he were a ghost.

- Wait! You are THE Hephaistion? Alex's husband?

How he hated when people called the blond his husband, but he decided to let it pass.

- Yes.

- Oh my Goooooood! –she shouted again, as if she had just seen a cockroach, making people passing near to turn to see what was wrong with her—I'm such an idiot –she hit her forehead with her hand— I heard Alex was bringing his husband to take part of the shooting but I never thought it were you. I heard you were handsome but I assumed Alex was exaggerating.

- Thank you…I guess.

- Until now there was just one man I thought was a living God –said Trisha with a love struck look in her eyes, indicating that Hephaistion should follow her.

- And who may that be? –he felt obliged to ask, walking with her around the place full with people running in all directions.

- Julius of course. Do know him? –as an answer Hephaistion narrowed his eyes—He is GORGEOUS. You know what would be great? If you two kiss in this video.

- No way in hell –muttered Hephaistion through clenched teeth.

**XXX**

In the studio the team had 3 scenarios ready, and for what Hephaistion could see, almost the entire video would be shot in front of a green screen. Since the story was taking place in ancient Greece, the landscapes and scenarios would be added virtually, but there were things that the team had to recreate, like a bathroom with beautiful tapestries, curtains and carpets, statues and paintings.

The bathroom looked impressive, a perfect work of designers, and Hephaistion truly thought that no bathroom of ancient Greece could have looked as magnificent as this one, but he said nothing. Videos are about images and great scenarios not about historical accuracy. He was now ready, dressed in a red-blooded chiton, his hair combed in a half ponytail decorated with several jewels and his eyes painted in black delineator.

- You have to remind me to congratulate Trisha –said Alexander walking to where he was, dressed in a wonderful armor without helmet—You look striking, my love.

- I don't feel comfortable wearing a dress –the blond laughed, watching his beloved's serious expression and his arms crossed over his chest, feeling so out of place there.

- It's not a dress; it's a chiton.

- Whatever –he sounded like his brother Nikandros in that moment—Why am I not wearing armor like you? You said I was going to be one of your officers.

Alexander was going to open his mouth and explain when Julius appeared, as always looking astonishing, something that didn't make Hephaistion happy. Couldn't the Roman have bad days?…Apparently, no. And he was always so vain; Hephaistion hated that, taking so much care of his appearance that the Roman reminded him of his sister. No, wait, now that he thought about it, Berenike didn't take care of herself as much as Julius did. Hephaistion was sure that, if the manager were a girl, he would be the type that always wore a perfect make up and high heels even if they just have to throw the garbage.

- Hephaistion! I'm glad to see you are ready –the newcomer greeted him.

- You –that was Hephaistion's version of "hello" every time he saw Julius.

- The director says they are ready for the bath scene –the Roman informed them.

- What bath scene? –asked Hephaistion and both, Julius and Alexander turned to see him. He didn't like this.

- Your scene, of course. Didn't Alexander explain this to you? –in those moments Hephaistion was truly thinking to kill the blond and become a widower. Maybe they could shoot a new version of _Psycho_, he could play the part of the killer with no problems.

As things turned out Hephaistion was required to take all his cloths off and be filmed while taking a bath. This was going from bad to worst. He felt inside a porn movie, hearing the director explaining what he had to do and having so many people staring at him. All right, it was their job to stare at him but it was uncomfortable. The lights were on and Trisha came running to fix the make up once more before they started.

- You always work with Alex? –asked Hephaistion, trying to relax and stopped thinking about all the people around him.

- Yep –answered Trisha, applying more powder—Since Reign's first video –she giggled—The guys are pretty cool, and its always fun to be around…Are you nervous?

- Can't you tell?

- Don't be, the director is great and you'll be fine –she patted his shoulder—You are ready handsome.

Everything was set and they rolled the playback to shoot the scene. The only thing Hephaistion had to do was: walk to the tub in the sexiest way possible, (according to the director), take off his cloths, (not all of them, he was allowed to keep the minimum necessary) and step into the tub. As simple as that, it couldn't be so difficult to walk to a stupid tub, right? He advanced, one foot first then the other, but suddenly, he felt as if his legs were covered in cement, and he walked awkwardly, like a rusty robot.

- CUT! –yelled the director.

They had to shoot the same scene 10 times. It wasn't that Hephaistion didn't know how to be sexy enough to kill somebody from blood pressure, but he felt intimidated with so many people. Perdikkas and Ptolemy couldn't stop laughing watching their friend's embarrassment, which, by the way didn't help to improve Hephaistion's sad situation.

- Phai is not big deal, just act as if nobody were around –was Perdikkas advice and his friend puffed his cheeks out.

- Easy for you to say, how many video have you shot so far? –he said, brushing his hair behind his ear—I should have never agreed to do this.

- What? No! You'll be fine –said Ptolemy—But if you can't do it, don't worry, I heard Julius can –he teased him.

- Oh, yeah. And he can be pretty hot, you know? –Perdikkas played along. They both knew how much Hephaistion hated him, but never imagine his hatred would be such that he would take this as a personal challenge. If "that man" could do this, the hell he could too. After that, and a massive nose bleed attack and many excuses to go to the bathroom, the director declared the scene was perfect.

- Wow! –exclaimed Trisha, fanning herself—You will become every woman's wet dream after this –he declared to a very embarrassed Hephaistion.

- I won't ever do this again –he muttered, closing the bathrobe they gave him.

- Not so fast darling, you have other scene.

- What? –exclaimed Hephaistion in dismay.

- Chill, this one is wearing armor and mounting a horse. Cool stuff –Trisha explained—Come, I need to get you ready.

With all naivety Hephaistion thought this would only take a couple of hours, but as things turned out, he stayed there all day. By 11 pm he felt about to drop death, if a genie appeared in those moments granting him one wish, that would be to be in his bed.

- So? What do you think about my job? –asked Alexander happily, while they were getting ready to go home.

- I don't like it –the blond laughed—And I mean it.

- But you were great!

- No, I wasn't, and I don't want to do this again –Hephaistion declared, walking to the car. A zone outside the studio was under construction and they had to pass through the debris in the dark. Alexander sighed and followed him.

- Well, I like your performance –said the blond—You are the sexiest grumpy man alive for me.

- You still aren't going to get laid tonight –said his beloved, smiling when he saw Alexander's expression of complete misery. And he was so concentrated in his lover that never saw a hole in the ground. Hephaistion tripped and hit his head hard against several rocks.

- Phai! –Alexander ran to him and with horror saw his head was bleeding.

**XXX**

- I won't lie to you, Mr. Amyntoros condition is delicate –said dr. Philip once Hephaistion was taken to the E.R. By now the doctor knew the couple pretty well, since they appeared to be frequent clients of the E.R. thanks to all the times they had taken Achilles here in the middle of a crisis.

- Why? What happened? –asked a very pale and very worried Alexander. He had been so scared when his beloved fell, that didn't tell anyone about what had happened, just carried Hephaistion and drove like a mad man to the hospital.

- He has Retrograde Amnesia.

The blond needed a moment to understand this.

- WHAT? –he exclaimed—Are you serious?

- I'm afraid I am –said dr. Philip—Your husband, Mr. Argead doesn't remember who he is and nothing about his life previous this accident.

- But, but… That's insane! He just fell –Alexander couldn't believe this, it was impossible. How could their lives change so drastically in such a short time? He felt a hollow inside his stomach. This was a nightmare.

- Mr. Argead, Mr. Amyntoros will need a lot of care, the amnesia is not permanent but it will take time before he recovers…

- How long? –the blond interrupted him, so pale that the doctor started to think he was going to faint.

Dr. Philip took a deep breath.

- Days, months, years…I can't tell you for sure, but if you…

- Are you telling me that my soul mate, the person I love more than my own life, doesn't know who I am, has forgotten everything about me and he could stay like this for YEARS? –Alexander raised his voice, scaring the nurses nearby—I want a second opinion.

- Fine.

**XXX**

Hephaistion opened his eyes, waking up after such a weird dream. It was still dark and the snoring at his side reminded him that Alexander had stayed after their lovemaking. He felt nervous, anxious and scared. Something was going to happen to him, something terrible, he was sure of it, his whole being was screaming: Danger! But he didn't understand quite well how was it going to happen or when. He rolled and looked at the King's peaceful sleeping face, resting like a baby, as if nothing could disturb him.

_At least, this time it's going to happen to me_ –he thought—_If Alex is fine then the rest doesn't matter. _

The _hipparch_ took a deep breath, embraced his lover with force, and started to feel better. He would face anything destiny had stored for him.

XXX

Just as Alexander's spies had informed him, Bessus was hiding on the other side of the Hindu Kush, waiting with his troops to ambush the Macedonian invader and finished him off. But things didn't come out exactly as the rebellious satrap had thought…

- He crossed through Khawak! –shouted Bessus enraged, hitting the table with his fist and making the cups and maps jump.

- It doesn't have sense! –Spitamenes shook his head—The barbarian had to cross through the lowest pass, this has no sense –he, Oxyatres and Bessus were reunited in the, so-called, Artaxerxes' IV tent when news that Alexander was surrounding them reached their ears—The mountains have 7 passes, and the easiest and more accessible one was this –he pointed at the map, spread on the table.

- Was the land put to waste? –asked Bessus, through clenched teeth who appeared to grind.

- It was, your majesty –answered Oxyatres, pale and worried—The invader couldn't feed his army anywhere near the north, the supplies were destroyed or concealed by the locals.

- Then, explain to me, how is that he crossed the mountains through Khawak without supplies? –the satrap of Bactria shouted, spiting at each word—Or he just appeared here by the magic of his Gods?

Spitamenes and Oxyatres fell silent. Exactly 17 days ago they heard Alexander had burned his wagons and was getting ready to pursue them. They all expected him to take the safest route through the Hindu Kush, but the Macedonian King had surprised them all crossing through the most unexpected place and only in 2 weeks, and now, they were surrounded.

- We'll have to retreat –said Oxyatres.

- Of course we have to retreat you fool! –Bessus shouted again—We'll have to leave Bactria and seek refugee in Soghdiana.

Spitamenes nodded, he agreed, after all he was from Soghdiana, he knew the place and was well known there; but Oxyatres shook his head.

- I don't think is wise to do that –he said.

- I don't care of what you think –spat Bessus—Just give the order to retreat.

- The cavalry…the _catraphracts,_ would abandon us if we leave their homeland undefended –said Oxyatres, with caution.

- Let them do whatever they want, Bactria is nothing more than a mass of mountains and rough ground, we can't fight here. We'll use the river Oxus as a barrier and then attack the barbarians in Soghdiana –said Bessus, his jaw set—Now, for the last time, give the order to retreat.

**XXX**

On the Macedonian side, Hephaistion helped Alexander to strap his armor. All the slaves and servants had been left behind in Hyrcania, with the camp followers and the rest of the baggage train, and his pages were busy carrying on the King's orders. The _hipparch_ moved his fingers with ease, he was so used to his armor by now, after so many years of fighting, that he could do this even with his eyes closed.

- We have to hurry, Phai –said the King, not bothering to hide his excitement—If we catch Bessus now all would be over. The _hipparch_ smiled.

- He can't run away –he said with his eyes low, checking his lover's armor— I'm sure we'll catch him.

Alexander turned and kissed him, cupping his face between his hands. He said nothing but words weren't necessary. Hephaistion smiled against his lips and patted his breastplate.

- You are ready.

The King gave the order to outflank Bessus' forces and to block his only escape route. If the rebellious satrap wanted to run away, he would have to fight his way through the Macedonian forces and his men were eager to fight after weeks on the mountains. Alexander smiled. He had won.

Hephaistion took his half of the _hetairoi_ cavalry and hurried to stop Bessus while the rest of the army followed according to the King's plan. He knew it was in his and Kleitos' hands to stop the satrap and he was determined to do it. He would not fail.

Spitamenes was the first one to recognize Hephaistion, riding directly to them without his helmet, and he felt a cold shiver running down his spine. Everybody knew the man who had been capable of defeating Kingu and he had no desire to fight against him. They all were afraid when they heard the Macedonian invader was surrounding them, knowing perfectly well Alexander won't show them mercy after they assassinated Darius in cold blood, and, in that moment, when Spitamenes saw Hephaistion it was if he were watching Death itself and he panicked.

- Archers! –Spitamenes shouted, holding the reins of his horse with such force that his knuckles were white. He had to stop the _hipparch_, in those moments that was all he could think, his heart beat faster and he started to sweat.

_I must confess that I'm not very sure of what happened next, much later I heard the whole story from my brother. I remember blocking the enemy's arrows with my swords, hearing the groans and moans of pain of my men when the Persians hit their targets. I remember that all I could think in those moments was: "I have to stop them" and then…I don't remember nothing else._

- In the name of the all Olympians, what the hell happened? –asked Alexander furious, taking off his helmet and walking to where Kleitos was. They could see Bessus and his men at the distance, beyond their reach—You were supposed to block the Persians' escape route.

- Tell that to Hephaistion! –answered Kleitos in a terrible mood, he spat at his side—He had to cover the right flank and he never showed up.

- What are you talking about?

- Exactly what you heard –the _hipparch_ was as angry as the King—I saw his men coming and then nothing; and my men weren't enough to stop their advance.

Was that true? But then, where was Hephaistion? Alexander was going to open his mouth when one of beloved's men came, riding as if he were chase by angry chimeras.

- Sire!

- What happened? Where is _hipparch_ Hephaistion? –the King was starting to worry. What had happened?

- Sire –the man took a deep breath, stopping his mount a few paces from Alexander—The _hipparch_ is injured.

- Injured? Injured how? What happened? Where is he?

**XXX**

- At the count of 3 –said Nikandros trying, with other 4 men, including his cousin Demetrios, to lift the death horse that had fell over Hephaistion—One, two…THREE!

Finally they moved the animal and found the _hipparch_ unconscious and bleeding from a wound on his head.

- Phai! –exclaimed a very worried Nikandros. He kneeled at his brother's side not knowing what to do, he wasn't badly injured, but the wound on his head was worrying him. He was going to move his brother when…

- Don't! –said cousin Demetrios, alarmed—We don't know if he has broken bones of something.

- Shit!…Kleopatros! –Nikandros called his friend, who was already standing at his side—Go and fetch the doctor.

It didn't take long for Alexander to reach them, and when he saw Hephaistion lying there, bleeding and unconscious, he felt a knot in his stomach. All his previous fury watching Bessus escaping evaporated at the sight of his beloved.

- What happened here? –the King kneeled at his _hipparch's_ side, checking his body, looking for other wounds or broken bones, without moving him.

- The Persians unleashed their archers against us –cousin Demetrios explained—I don't know what were they thinking, but all of them seemed to aim against Hephaistion.

- Phai dodged them superbly but the arrows hit his mount, killing the horse –Nikandros continued—The animal fell over my brother and we stopped the charge.

- Call the doctor –said Alexander, but in that moment the doctor arrived.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to skip several small things that happened after the execution of Philotas and Parmelio to make things more interesting, I hope you don't mind.

I promise to try to write more and faster if you leave a review, what do you say? ;)


	168. Chapter 168

**Hello dear readers:**

Thank you all! You are the best readers an author can have ^_^ Thank you for all your support and thanks a lot to the people who mark this story on their alerts.

Many especial thanks to dear Yumemakura, who helped me a lot with Hephaistion's "confusion".

**Hello Kelly Schutte**: Thank you! =^^= You are very kind with me. You know something? I also hate Roxanne hihihi, once I read a book (a historical novel) where the author portrayed her as a total &%$/#, maybe she wasn't like that, but I loved so much this interpretation of her that I'll do the same, so my Roxanne won't be a nice person. You'll see what I have planned for her, 2 years after what I'm writing she appears for the first time, so, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little. Thanks again, be sure that I'll give my best to end this story.

**Hi So**: Hahahaha! XD I know! I'm a horrible person for leaving you all in this terrible cliffhanger, but I wanted to write the rest with calm, that's why I decided to wait another week. Thank you so much! You made very very happy :) Really? You wanted Phai to lose his memory? If you want something especial to happen here just let me know, ok?

**CHAPTER 156**

The army prepared the camp for that night. Finally, after 17 days on the mountains they would have a proper restful night. Perhaps they hadn't reached their goal of capturing Bessus but they succeeded in taking control of the satrapy; Bactria was no longer under the rebellious satrap's command and this meant one place less where he could hide or obtain resources to his cause. And, to make things even better, the _catraphracts, _along with all the Bactrian troops, had abandoned him. But, a night that could have been of joy and celebration was of deep sorrow for the King.

It had been hours since the doctors locked themselves with Hephaistion and no one had came out with news of his beloved's condition. Alexander had been there all day, he hadn't changed his cloths, and was still wearing his armor, only his helmet was missing, his greaves sounded while he paced around, outside his own room, making his friends and officers nervous. Achilles, Nikandros, Lysanias and cousin Demetrios were there too, pale, miserable and worried, uncle Althaimenes was missing, but that was because he was left behind in the Macedonian garrison at Hyrcania.

Probably, in that place, the only person who was more worried than the King, about the _hipparch's_ condition, was Nikandros; he kept chewing his thumb compulsively feeling terrible powerless. Lysanias turned to look at the door every 5 seconds, expecting someone to appear. He hadn't seen Hephaistion when they took him here, but had heard Nikandros and Demetrios talking about his wounds and had an idea of his condition.

- Why is this taking so long? –asked Lysanias to his cousin, but Demetrios shook his head.

- I truly don't know, Lys.

Alexander stopped abruptly, catching the attention of all the present when the _clik clik clik_ of his armor ceased, and turned to look at the door of his room as if it had mortally offended him. He was tired of waiting and sick with worry, he would know what had happened to his beloved in one-way or another, and so the King advanced briskly to his room, with all the intention of kicking the door down if that was what he needed to obtain some answers; but before he reached it, the door opened.

Just as had happened at Tarsus, when the King fell sick after recklessly jumping into the Cydnus River, all the doctors of the army were with Hephaistion, but the only one who had the guts to face the King, and his now famous wrath, was doctor Philip. For the look on his face, they all knew something terrible was going on.

- Is Phai dead? –asked Lysanias stupidly, and both, Nikandros and Demetrios slapped the back of his head.

- How is _hipparch_ Hephaistion? –asked the King. His voice was hard and cold, he was at one step to start ordering executions if he didn't get an explanation soon.

Doctor Philip cleaned the sweat from his forehead with he back of his hand. He had hours thinking how to explain this to the King and still, he didn't know what to say. Maybe a priest or a sorcerer would have a better chance in this particular situation.

- Sire, the _hipparch_ is…

- What? He is what?

- He suffered an injured on his head.

- I already know that but, how is he? –Alexander was starting to lose his patience and that was never a good sign.

- The wound is fine, the bone is not broken –a general sighed of relief could be heard. They all had seen truly frightening things that appeared to be taken from horror movies when the skull was broken—He doesn't have major wounds, except scratches and bruises.

- Then he is fine –the King smiled, but the gloomy look of his personal doctor erased his growing good mood in a second.

- Sire –said doctor Philip with caution—The _hipparch_ is er- a little…confused.

- What are you talking about?…Is he awake?

- Yes, sire, but…

But before the poor doctor could say another word Alexander strode in his room. Nikandros, Lysanias, Achilles and Demetrios followed him, and they all found Hephaistion sitting on the bed, his hair combed in a ponytail and a bandage around his head, answering the doctors' questions. Apparently everything was fine, the _hipparch_ had a strange look on his face, but hey, a horse had fallen on him just hours ago. Besides that, he was in perfect conditions, and the King would have been relieved if it weren't for the pale faces of the doctors there. In a way, they looked worst than the injured man.

- Phai? –Alexander approached the bed, and the doctors moved to make room for their sovereign.

Hephaistion didn't look at him, until the King was standing in front, as if he hadn't heard him or didn't know to whom he was talking. Then, the _hipparch_ frowned and cocked his head.

- Phai? –said the King again—How are? How do you feel?

- I'm sorry, but, do I know you?

The question was so unreal that almost sounded ridiculous. For a moment Alexander thought his beloved was joking and his lips started to curve in a smile until he saw the emptiness in those dark gray eyes he loved so much. The _hipparch's_ expression was blank, he truly had no idea of who was the blond standing in front of him or who was "Phai".

- What is happening here? –Alexander asked the doctors as if his beloved's condition were their fault. He was so angry, worried and shocked that his voice sounded amplified several times, almost echoing in the walls. Was just them or the temperature had suddenly dropped too?

In those moments, Lysanias felt sorry for the doctors, they looked like a pack of scared rabbits, huddled and trembling, watching their King with big round eyes and pupils dilated.

- Sire, this is what I was trying to tell you –said doctor Philip—The _hipparch_ lost his memory.

- What, in the name of all the spirits of the underworld, are you talking about? That's not even possible! –shouted Alexander, scaring even more the poor doctors.

Doctor Philip swallowed hard, as if he had a rock stuck in his throat.

- Apparently, it is, sire –he said— The _hipparch_ doesn't remember a thing previous to this day. We have been questioning him all day, but he doesn't even know his name.

The King was cold. He didn't know how to react, how could he? How could he be prepared for a situation like this? He was silent in shock, so it was Nikandros who reacted first.

- But, that doesn't make sense –said the _lochagos_—I mean, he can talk, if he didn't remember a thing, then he would have forgotten even that, don't you think?

- Sir, we are as confused as you –said doctor Philip with honesty, cleaning again the sweat on his forehead—In all our years as doctors neither have seen something remotely similar to this case. The _hipparch_ is in perfect conditions, but he doesn't remember anything.

- Maybe Phai is confused –said Lysanias—I mean, he hit his head pretty hard.

- It's a possibility –said doctor Philip but it was clear that he was clueless as the newcomers were, which was even more worrying. When doctors doesn't know what's wrong, then, who can help you?

Alexander sat down at Hephaistion's side and took him by the arms firmly.

- Phai look at me. You know who I am –he held his gaze and spoke with force in his commanding voice, as if by the sheer power of his will his beloved could remember everything—Look inside you and you'll know who I am –he shook him and the _hipparch_ closed his eyes in pain.

- My heart hurts –he muttered and doctor Philip approached him.

- Sire, the _hipparch_ has been under a lot of stress, we asked him questions all day and I think the best is to let him sleep –said the doctor.

Alexander didn't move, he remained in the same position, holding Hephaistion by the arms. He didn't want to leave his beloved, he wanted to stay here and fix things up, but…How was he going to fix this in the first place? At the end he did exactly what the doctor said, he too needed to rest after that terrible day, but he was sure sleep would eluded him.

**XXX**

Next day the King literally ran to see his beloved. He must have fallen asleep at some point because when he saw it was already morning. It didn't surprise him to see Hephaistion wasn't alone, Achilles and Lysanias were there and, on a small table, the remnants of his beloved's breakfast.

- Yes, you are my father but no, you are not married –said Achilles with all patience, sitting at the _hippach's_ side on the bed.

- And we live here? –asked a very confused Hephaistion.

- No, this is a military camp. We are in the middle of a campaign –his son explained.

- Why am I here? Am I a soldier or something?

- You are a _hipparch_ –answered his brother, on a chair in front of him—A _hipparch_ is…

- A cavalry commander –said Hephaistion without hesitation and Lysanias opened and closed his mouth taken aback.

- Well, yes –how was that his brother remember that but was unable to recall their parents' faces?

- Dad! –Achilles exclaimed when he saw the King, and the brothers turned to look at him.

- How is he? –asked Alexander, approaching the bed.

- I'm fine, the fact that I can't remember my past doesn't mean I'm deaf too –said the _hipparch_ in a tone of voice that remained the King immediately of a 13 years old teenager that used to hate him.

Hephaistion had no idea of who was the blond and the only thing he knew in that moment was that: he had shouted and shaken him demanding for him to remember. That wasn't a very good first impression.

The King smiled sadly.

- I apologize –he said— How is your head?

- It hurts but it's tolerable.

- We are telling daddy about himself –Achilles informed him—Maybe to hear about his life would help.

King looked around.

- And Nick and Demetrios?

- With their men, they have things to do –explained Lysanias.

- Nick is my brother and Demetrios my cousin, right? –asked Hephaistion, remembering what they had told him. Alexander sat down on a vacant chair, holding his gaze and his beloved looked at him with curiosity– You have eyes of different colors –said the _hipparch_—Just like Achilles.

- You truly don't remember anything? –he couldn't accept this, it was more painful that all the wounds he had suffered during all those years of hard campaign. His beloved slowly shook his head.

- Dad is my uncle –explained the Prince, because the King looked incapable of keep talking—But he adopted me.

Hephaistion laughed truly amused confusing the 3 of them.

- I have a complicated life, don't I?

Lysanias smiled.

- You said it.

- Aki, Lys leave us alone –asked Alexander suddenly. It took them a moment but they obeyed and when the door was closed…

- Why all the mystery? –asked Hephaistion.

- I want to talk to you.

- Fine –his beloved looked at him for a moment, narrowing his eyes, trying to remember who he was, but, when that failed he asked—Before anything else, could you please tell me who are you?

The King sighed. This was so difficult...not to mention awkward. After all they had been through now he had to introduce himself to the person that know him the best in the world.

- I'm Alexander son of Philip –he said without emotion and the _hipparch_ smiled.

- Are you always so serious? You look as if someone has died.

- You forgot about me, how do you expect me to feel? –the King answered harshly. He was starting to despair and that was worsening his mood, making him furious. Hephaistion was taken aback by the violent response. Every person who wasn't used to the King's outbursts of anger was always greatly impressed—You truly don't know who am I? I can't believe for a moment that this is true! –he shouted—HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?

The _hipparch_ looked at him with big round eyes. Alexander was angry, furious as very few times he had been in his life, he had always been bad coping with sadness, the blond didn't know how to manage this emotion and, instead of getting depressed, he always got angry. In those moments the King of Macedonia and Great King, of almost all Persia, was like a bull about to charge, seeing all red around him.

- And how do you think I feel? –asked Hephaistion, softly but his tone was cold and hurtful, like a dagger's blade—Do you think is very comfortable to live unable to remember a damn thing? I don't even know who I am and you come here yelling as if this were my fault.

- It's your fault! –exclaimed the King without thinking—You lied to me! You said you would always be at my side but you forgot me. You could have forgotten about the entire world, but NOT ME!

- Get out –said the _hipparch_—I don't know why do you feel with the right to come and yell, and personally, in this moment I give a damn about who you are; I just want you to: Leave. Me. Alone!

Alexander felt as if ice water had fallen over him. He had argued with Hephaistion many times before, but he could always feel an unconditional love behind his anger, he knew his beloved loved him despite insults or blows (and the occasional bite) but now, he only felt anger and no trace of the love Hephaistion had felt for him once. He didn't know what to say, to do, to feel…He stood up like an automat and left the room.

**XXX**

- So, it's true? Phai has no memory? –asked Leonnatos when Alexander told them about the _hipparch's_ condition. As it always happened when several persons were stuck in the same place for too long, the rumor of Hephaistion's amnesia was everywhere—But how is that possible?

- How the hell should I know? –Alexander was still in a terrible mood and there weren't any signs that it would improve any time soon.

- What I find hard to believe is that not one of our doctors seems to know what's happening to Hephaistion –said Ptolemy, shaking his head. They were reunited in the King's tent, just his closest friends, Alexander needed to talk to someone, he needed to calm down, and it was this or going outside and start causing random havoc among his troops… or start killing prisoners.

- The best doctors of the worlds, my ass –mutter the King—I have heard all my life that Greeks are the best doctors and I have a little army of them here and they are as useless as a group of charlatans selling amulets at the _Agora_ –he kicked the table with force making Perdikkas flinch.

- How about asking Aki's Persian professor? –asked Leonnatos, suddenly remembering Bahman—You know, that old guy…the _Magus_?

- He is not here, he was left in Hyrcania –answered Alexander—But I already gave orders to bring him here –he fell silent for a moment and, then, an idea struck him. He looked around for one of his pages and the boy approached quickly—Call Eumenes.

The boy nodded and ran to obey, leaving behind a group with "confusion" written across their faces.

- What are you planning? –asked Perdikkas with curiosity.

- I'm sending messengers to all the major Persian cities and Egypt –said the King suddenly—I'm going to give a reward to the man, or woman, who can cure Hephaistion –he had successfully surprised his friends—If the Greeks doesn't have an idea of what's wrong with him then, I'll ask every man in this Empire until someone can bring him back.

Nobody argued.

**XXX**

Eumenes was the only one to object about this reward thing, not because he considered it was a waste of time and resources, even if he hated Hephaistion the secretary knew that an Alexander without him was worst than to suffer the _hipparch's_ presence; but Eumenes objection was because of the amount the King was promising to the man, or woman, who could cure his beloved.

- Sire, this is…is –the secretary struggled to find the right words to describe this shock and indignation. Not even if he lived a hundred years would he be able to make so much money—Sire, it's too much gold.

- So? It's my gold and it's my lover, I can do whatever I want with my money and I don't recall asking you for a loan –Alexander's mood was getting worst, and yes it was possible.

Eumenes shook his head.

- Sire, what I'm trying to say is…You are going to attract a great number of charlatans with this –he said, reasonably—Every man in these lands would come here just because of the gold, even if they don't have a clue of what they are doing.

- I don't care! –the King raised his voice—Someone must know what's happening to Phai and I'll do whatever it takes to have him again at my side.

He talked as if his beloved were death or lost far away, and maybe he wasn't too mistaken to be acting like this, after all his Hephaistion, the man who loved him, the one who had grew up with him was gone and that was what was killing him.

**XXX**

- Holy Mother $%&/ with $%&/ On top! –exclaimed Perdikkas when he, Leonnatos and Ptolemy went to visit Hephaistion later that day—You truly don't remember anything.

- Nooo! Seriously? –asked Ptolemy, bent over in front of the _hipparch_ who was sitting on the bed among several cushions—But surely you must remember something.

Hephaistion looked at them through narrowed eyes.

- You know? I'm not some kind of exotic pet and its uncomfortable when you stare at me like that –he complained.

- I'm sorry Phai, but…it's so weird to talk to you when you don't know who we are—said Leonnatos. Now he started to understand why was Alexander so worried.

The _hipparch_ sighed.

- I'm tired of keep hearing that –he said—So, lets cut the crap, who are you?

- We are your friends –said Perdikkas with big radiant smile.

- Are you sure? –asked a very confused Hephastion, making them roar with laughter.

- We met at the royal palace at Pella when we served as pages –Leonnatos explained—We were 13 years old at that time.

- Right –said the _hipparch_ but the truth was that he had no idea of what was he talking about—And your name is…

- Leonnatos, but you always call me Leon –Hephaistion looked a little depressed.

- I wish I could remember that –he whispered, lowering his eyes.

- Don't worry –Perdikkas patted his back—You'll be fine, we'll tell you everything you need to know and surely soon enough you'll remember everything.

- I hope you are right…

- Perdikkas –the _taxiarch_ introduced himself.

- Right.

- You know, Hephaistion? –said Ptolemy suddenly, a smile full with mischief curving his lips while he approached the bed—Maybe this is not the best time but I'm in the difficult position of reminding you that you own me money.

- Really? –asked the _hipparch_.

- Ptolemy! –Perdikkas and Leonnatos scolded him.

- I tried –Ptolemy, threw his arms in the air, defeated.

**XXX**

Alexander couldn't wait longer in this place and next day he gave the order to march to Bactria's capital, a city called Zariaspa. They didn't encounter any kind of opposition and at Zariaspa, the troops were allowed to have a well deserved rest. Hephaistion had to travel with the injured because of his head, it wasn't serious but it hurt and the doctors forbade him to ride. The King ordered that his beloved should rest and do absolutely nothing more, hoping that maybe this would help to restore his memory but he didn't dare to visit him again…it was too painful.

He didn't saw Hephaistion during those days of march, but all the rest visit him daily, sometimes twice in one day: from his family to Dismas his ex second-in-command. Dismas was fond of him, but most importantly, he respected the _hipparch_ and as soon as he heard about his condition he went to pay him a visit. Even Chrysaor asked to see him and thanks to Achilles he was allowed to do so.

- You have to see the bright side, Heph –had the bodyguard said—You forgot all the bad things that ever happened to you.

- Sure! Along with all the good ones too –answered Hephaistion, but he wasn't angry, on the contrary, the _pezetairos'_ good mood was contagious, and that was precisely what he needed, to cheer up—What was our relationship again? Are we friends?

- Actually Heph, this is kind of embarrassing –said Chrysaor, feigning shyness—But you are crazy about me. You chased me for months even if I told you it wasn't right, but you were so insistent.

- Aha –the _hipparch_ was unimpressed—Chrys, do you have an idea of how many people have come here with the same story?

- Seriously? –the _pezetairos_ was in shock.

- If I were to believe what you all say, then, it seems I slept with half of this army –that made Chrysaor roar with laughter and Hephaistion smiled.

- Oh! Dear Zeus…—the _pezetairos_ cleaned the tears from his eyes— Who else came with the same story? –he was like a gossipy old woman.

- Lets me think –Hephaistion fell silent for a moment—Perdikkas, Ptolemy, 3 of the royal pages, 3 or 4 of my own men, Nick's friend Kleopatros, 6 or 7 men from other units…

Chrysaor whistled.

- You are bloody popular.

- I'm starting to notice that –answered Hephaistion.

Alexander seemed to be the only one who never went to visit his beloved, but one day, once they were in Zariaspa, the King was discussing with Eumenes about the new arrangements for the satrapy, while a servant took notes behind them, when they saw Hephaistion about to mount a horse. The King stopped and saw with horror how Nikandros was helping his brother, even if the _hipparch_ didn't seen to need any help at all.

- What's going on here? –asked Alexander, approaching them and leaving Eumenes with a word suspended in his mouth.

- I'm taking Phai around the city –answered Nikandros.

- Why? I gave orders that he has to rest –the King wasn't happy.

- Because I don't want to rest –answered Hephaistion, looking at him from above the horse—I feel better and my head doesn't hurt anymore –the King noticed then that he didn't have the bandages around his head.

- That's not the point. The point is I gave an order –Eumenes rolled his eyes, Alexander was one step to be angry… again.

The _hipparch_ frowned.

- Nick told me you are our King –he said with calm—But I don't think that gives you the right to be an ass.

Nikandros tried his best to remind serious he was sure that, in his King's present mood, if he laughed he would be executed.

Alexander took a deep breath, count to 10 and...count to 10 again.

- I'm worried about you –he said at last—And I think the best, in your present condition, is to rest.

- Why are you worried about me? –Hephaistion was curious—You worry like this for all your subjects? Then you don't have much sleep, do you?

The King puffed his cheeks out and turned to look at Nikandros like a bird of prey.

- You didn't tell him? –he reproached him.

The _logachos_ made an effort to think what was Alexander talking about.

- You mean…why didn't I tell Phai about…you two? –he guessed.

- Yes.

Nikandros sighed in relief.

- I didn't thought I was the right person to explain him that –he answered—I was hoping you would tell him.

The King had to admit that Nikandros had a point, this was not only very important it was also very intimate and private. He was Hephaistion's lover and he should be the one explaining to him about their relationship, but…It was so hard.

- Sire –said Eumenes with caution—I'm very sorry to interrupt but Artabazus is here.

Alexander turned and found old Artabazus standing a few paces from them with his retinue. He was planning to name the Persian satrap of Bactria and this meeting was a very important, it couldn't be delayed.

- We'll talk later –the King said to Hephaistion and then, he left.


	169. Chapter 169

**CHAPTER 157**

Hephaistion spent all day with Nikandros. He liked to be with him more than ever before because, even if he couldn't remember anything, he felt comfortable at his side; his older brother gave him a sense of familiarity that he longed to feel again. It was frightening when absolutely everything was new and unknown, his existence felt empty and meaningless, he was like a tree without roots, at the winds mercy, fearing that at any moment he would be torn from his place.

The _hipparch_ needed to cling to something, feel that he belong somewhere. He was so lost, with so many doubts, so many things troubling him, and, since Alexander hadn't been there for him, his brother had become his pillar, the only person with whom he could be completely honest and the only one he could trust. Hephaistion didn't believe what people told him, after all that had happened with his alleged "lovers" nobody could blame him, unless Nikandros said it was true.

At first his brother hadn't taken his new status seriously, but, when he noticed the _hipparch's_ dependence on him, like a child with his mother, he had started to behave like a responsible adult.

Both brothers rode almost all morning and the _lochagos_ saw with surprise that his brother hadn't forgotten how to mount, he was as good as ever, moving with his usual grace and elegance. This was truly a mysterious sickness, how was that Hephaistion forgot about his life but remembered how to write, read or mount?

It was late that night and Alexander hadn't showed up in Nikandros' house. The _hipparch_ was staying with him since he thought it easier this way to take better care of Hephaistion; and the _lochagos_ was trying to sleep, wondering about his brother's malady and thinking very seriously that maybe he was under the power of a spell, because he truly had to other explanation for this, when someone knocked the door.

Nikandros rolled on his bed.

- It's open –Hephaistion appeared, barefoot and wearing only his sleeping tunic, his hair loose falling like a cascade of silkiness through his shoulders—What's wrong? –asked the _lochagos_, sitting on his bed.

- Nothing, I just want to talk to you –was Hephaistion's simple explanation.

- Fine –the _hipparch_ climbed into bed, laid at his brother's side, making himself comfortable, and covered himself with the blankets. Nikandros smiled—What are you doing?

- I don't want to be alone –answered Hephaistion and, in those moments, he sounded like a child suffering from a nightmare.

- Fine –Nikandros sighed and leaned back again. The _hippach_ moved closer, cuddling against him and embracing his brother's arm, just like Achilles used to hug his pillow when he was scared—What do you want to talk about?

- Why can't I remember anything? –Hephaistion whispered, he sounded so fragile and vulnerable that his brother needed a moment to come out from his shock.

- I truly have no idea, Phai –the _lochagos_ answered in an unusual tender tone, but again, everything in this situation was usual. In a way he felt responsible for Hephaistion, they didn't have a father anymore and, as his older brother, it was his responsibility to look after him—But I'm sure you'll be fine, you just need time.

- How can you be so sure?

- Because you are the strongest man I have ever met –Nikandros had never admitted that aloud but, what the hell? And his brother needed all the comfort he could get—And I'm saying it, so shut up.

Hephaistion smiled. He felt safe at Nikandros' side and he always made him laugh. He felt depressed all the time and this was exactly what he needed.

- I like you, Nick –he said softly—I wish I could remember you but…it's so strange, there is only a disturbing emptiness in my head and it's, I don't know how to explain it, …I mean…I can mount, I like to mount, but I can't remember doing it before –he made a pause—What would happen if I never remember?

- You know? This has always being your problem, you think too much –his brother was trying to make him feel better but his words only served to depress the _hipparch_ even more.

- 'Always being my problem'…You don't know how frustrating is to be unable to remember this like that, something as simple as what I like –he sounded as if he were about to cry.

Nikandros turned, resting on his side to face him.

- Phai listen to me, you are going to be fine, you can't give up hope or then we truly be screwed –he said—Trust me, we'll find a way to fix you –he ruffled his hair and Hephaistion nodded. They fell silent.

- Nick.

- Mm?

- Who is the King? –that made his brother laugh amused.

- You mean, who is he for you?

- Yes, why does he act as if he owed me? I'm not his slave, am I? –Hephaistion asked alarmed and Nikandros laughed even more.

- Not literally.

- What do you mean?

- I truly think I'm the worst person to explain this to you but…—Nikandros took a moment to choose his words—Well, it's late and I don't think Alexander is coming tonight, anyway –he held his brother's gaze in the darkness—Alexander is your lover.

- He says he is my lover or he truly is my lover? –Hephaistion asked skeptical.

- He truly is your lover.

- Why?

- How should I know…probably the sex is good but you never gave me details, so I have no idea –said the _lochagos_.

- But…I don't understand, if he is my lover, why he never comes to see me? Why did he yell at me as if everything it's happening were my fault? –he desperately wanted to understand.

- Phai, really, I don't know –he sighed—See? This is precisely why I didn't want to explain this to you.

They fell silent again.

Hephaistion slid his fingers over the _lochagos'_ abdomen, he surrounded his waist and rested his head against his chest. Such a tender and intimate touch took Nikandros aback because it was exactly the kind of touch you expected from a lover, not from your brother in the middle of a crisis questioning his own existence.

- It's strange…—the _hipparch_ whispered softly.

- What? –Nikandros was starting to panic. This version of Hephaistion looked like him but didn't act like him at all.

- I don't feel you are my brother –said the _hipparch_ and the _lochagos_ felt his mouth suddenly dry—Yes, we are alike but…

Someone knocked the door and Nikandros thanked all the Gods for the interruption.

- What?

- The King is here –answered one of the royal pages from the other side.

- We are coming! –Nikandros turned to look at his brother—Get dress, we can't leave your lover waiting –he said, stressing the part of " your lover".

**XXX**

This was more difficult than Alexander had expected. He was there, in front of his beloved, a man he had known for 14 years but felt that the person sitting there was a complete stranger. His eyes, those dark gray eyes he loved so much, had a strange look and could recognize them anymore.

The King knew he had to do this, for days he had longed to see his beloved, his soul aching to be with him, but, even if he didn't want to admit it, he was scared of what could happen. Hephaistion was everything to him, every time they were apart he felt as if his whole world was about to crumble, lost and incomplete. But now, now things were even worst than if his beloved were just at the Persians camp, or kidnapped by Memnon, or at the other side of the Mediterranean in Carthage, this was worst because he didn't know how to find him and bring him back.

- Nick told me you are my lover –said Hephaistion bluntly, talking with the same emotion he would show if his brother had said Alexander was his baker or the blacksmith.

- What do you think of that?

- I find this hard to believe –that was an answer the King wasn't expecting.

- Why not?

- You don't treat me like your lover –the _hipparch_ explained—Leon and Perdikkas come to see me daily, for example, and they said they are my friends and they do behave like friends, but you…You never come, and every time you see me you are always angry. Why?

Alexander held his breath for a moment. Thinking hard how to put in words his inner turmoil.

- Phai…I love you –he said with intensity, speaking from the bottom of his heart—I love you more than anything, can you imagine how I feel knowing that you forget about me?

- And how do you think I feel unable to remember something as simple as if I like milk or not? –Hephaistion's voice was hard—You are blaming me for this. You say you love me but you are only thinking about you: how do YOU feel and how difficult this is for YOU. And what about me?

He was right. Alexander knew his beloved was right but, he didn't know how to act before this, he had panicked. Yes! The all mighty King of Macedonia had panicked and he couldn't face Hephaistion knowing that he was a stranger to him.

- I'm sorry –the King apologized from the bottom of his heart—You are right, and I'm sorry, but…I don't know how to deal with this, how could anyone? You have been with me since we were 13 years old and I feel lost without you.

Hephaistion nodded slowly.

- I understand that, but, maybe, if I'm so important for you, you can start spending some time with me –he said—There are many things I want to know and maybe you are the right person to explain them to me.

Alexander smiled, his first sincere smile in days.

- I would love to.

**XXX**

Even if Alexander wished to stay longer in Zariaspa, to take care of his beloved, it wasn't possible, Bessus wasn't still on the run and he had to hurry to Sogdhiana. Again they would face a very hard march, this time, through a terrible desert. After the cold now they would endure a merciless heat. It was become like a constant in this campaign: first to endure the cold and then hot endless days with scarce water. But, this time, nothing prepared the Macedonians for the trial in front of them, this desert was like nothing they had faced before.

"The sand burned through [the] boots and a breath of wind from the burning hot drift-sand hills struck the face like flames from a fire. Gun barrels and all metallic objects were heated to such a degree that they could not be touched and even the water of the [Oxus River] was heated in July and August to 28ºC. The fine dust particles are everywhere, and in connection with the heat and the drought it occasions a terrible thirst which is not easily satisfied"(1)

It was June by the time the Macedonian army reached the Oxus River after the inhuman marched through the desert. The water wasn't too hot, it was possible to drink it or to bath in it, but it wasn't refreshingly cold either. Bessus had indeed being very cunning choosing to hide behind this river because it was also difficult to cross, too broad and too deep and there wasn't sufficient trees nearby to built a bridge.

Alexander had barely slept during the march, he was not short of worries: the lacked of water, the heavy number of casualties, the cases of blindness thanks to the intense sunlight reflected on the sad, Hephaistion's condition and Achilles. When the King heard from his local guides that he would have to cross the desert, he seriously thought in leaving his son behind, but he dismissed the idea when he saw there weren't enough men to assure his security.

Besides, to leave Achilles at Bactria would mean leaving him in the hands of the grandfather of his bastard son. He trusted Artabazus but didn't want to put his loyalty to the test, giving the opportunity only the Gods knew what could the old man do.

And so Alexander saw with horror, not only how his men died from dehydration, but also how his Prince suffered greatly. The place was so dry that they had to rub the boy's skin with oil 3 times a day or his skin would sore until it break and bleed. The dust proved to be fatal for him and Achilles had to travel with a cloth over his face all the time.

Even if Hephaistion didn't remember his son he was very fond of the Prince, and he took care of him during his crises. Nikandros was appointed by the King as the provisional commander of the _hetairoi_ cavalry, until his brother recovered, and thanks to this the _hipparch_ had more than enough time to watch over his son.

- Do you always make your men march under this charming conditions? –asked Hephaistion, sweating and panting, when they stopped to rest at the Oxus River. Nobody understood why, but the _hipparch_ remembered perfectly how to fight, something that helped to ease the nervousness of the King. At least his beloved wasn't a defenseless child in case something happened.

Alexander, squatting and drinking water at the side of the river, chuckled and turned to look at him.

- You would be surprised of what are my men capable of –he stood up—I have the best troops in the world.

Hephaistion smiled.

- You are very arrogant –he cleaned the sweat from his forehead, his hair against his skin, attached at the back of his neck. It was so hot! And after days in the desert he was dying to take a bath.

He turned sideways and saw that he wasn't the only one who had thought about this, several men had stripped off their armors and were swimming in the river. He turned to look at the water surface and thought: 'why not?'

The _hipparch_ untied his cloths at the shoulder and started to slide his chiton down, slowly, and his creamy skin beaded in sweat under the sun caught the King's attention immediately. Alexander looked at him like an idiot, following each one of his movements as if he were hypnotized, his fingertips throbbing, asking to touch that skin again. It had been weeks since the last time they made love and he missed his beloved's body in the same way a thirsty man missed water.

The King spent now everyday with his beloved, talking to him, but Hephaistion hadn't remember anything and didn't give signs of even liking him, which was not only maddening but also frustrating. When Alexander remembered how to close his mouth, he looked around, they were alone, so he approached the _hipparch_.

Hephaistion looked at him with curiosity, his chiton hanging at his hips, not knowing what he wanted, and the King took him by the hips. Alexander's body shuddered at their first physical contact after so long, how he missed this creamy skin against his own.

- What? –asked the _hipparch_.

As an answered the King slid his hands up and down his sides, slowly, caressing him with care while Alexander moved closer.

- You are so beautiful, my love –whispered the blond, so close that Hephaistion could feel the heat irradiating from his body as if he were standing in front of a brazier. The King ran his fingers over his _hipparch's_ skin, pulling the chiton down to leave him completely naked; he took his hands to his butt, his palms over his round softness and was ready to kiss him, but his beloved stopped him, taking his wrists with force and averting his head.

- I don't want to do this –said Hephaistion. There wasn't the slightest doubt in his voice and that puzzled the King.

- Why not? You are my lover.

- So you keep saying –answered Hephaistion, speaking more harshly than he had intended—Listen Alexander, I'm truly sorry but…I don't feel anything for you.

It would have been more merciful to pierce the King's heart with a spear than to hear these words from the person he loved the most. The blond looked at him in utterly shock.

- Why not? I have spent hours telling you about us, how can you possible say this?

- Alexander…

- You use to call me Alex –the King interrupted him—When you use my full name I feel as if you were angry with me.

Hephaistion sighed. This was more complicated than he imagined.

- Alex, you have told me many beautiful things about us but, that doesn't say anything to me –he explained—It's like hearing the story of someone else.

- What do you want me to do then? Tell me! –the King demanded. The _hipparch_ shook his head.

- I don't know! –Hephaistion took both hands to his face, trying to arrange his thoughts. He looked at the blond again—Alex you are a good friend, but…

- I'm NOT your friend, Phai –he was starting to get angry—I'm your lover.

- But I don't feel like that and I CAN'T remember –the _hipparch_ picked up his cloths—I wish you could understand this –and with that he just left.

His life couldn't possible be worst. Alexander shouted and cursed, and he was still reciting a long litany of all the most vulgar words he knew in Macedonian, when Krateros came running.

- We have a problem –said the _taxiarch_.

- Now what?

- The Thessalians and the veterans mutinied.

The King was wrong, after all his life could be worst.

**XXX**

Nikandros was laughing and joking with his friend Kleopatros and 4 of his subordinates, that were more like his drinking companions than anything else, when they all fell silent. The men's eyes settled on someone walking straight to them behind their _lochagos_, looking like owls and about to start salivating.

- Wow! –exclaimed one of them stupidly, as if Aphrodite were standing there in all her naked glory.

Nikandros frowned and turned to see what had caught their attention, finding his naked brother, holding his chiton in front of him and striding in his direction. He had to admit, not without envy, that Hephaistion was gorgeous.

- What are you doing here? –asked the _lochagos_, walking to him, and leaving behind his very aroused men—I thought you were with Alexander.

- I was, until he tried to kiss me –that made his brother laugh out loud.

- Of course he tried, he is your freaking lover –said Nikandros, while his brother put his cloths on again, and they could hear a general 'Aw!' of disappointment.

- Frankly, I don't know why he was my lover –grumbled the _hipparch_.

- Why do you say that? –they started to walk, reaching a solitary place, hidden between 2 tall and thin trees.

- Nick, the only thing Alexander does is to talk all day about us –said Hephaistion—But…to tell you the truth I'm tired of that, he talks as if it were my obligation to know, speaking about people I don't know and places that don't tell me anything. I don't want to keep hearing about my life, I want to remember! And he doesn't understand me.

The _lochagos_ scratched his head. It was in moments like this that he missed his sister the most.

- Phai, I get you point. Your lover is screwing things up and apparently he hadn't noticed –said Nikandros—Let's do something, forget for a second that he is your lover and about all the story you two have behind. What do you think of him?

Hephaistion crossed his arms and took a moment to think about this.

- I don't know, I mean –he took a breath—He is fine but I don't like the fact that he is always pressing me to remember, besides…

- Besides what?

- I like other person –he said a little shyly and this time Nikandros looked as surprised as if his brother had grown horns.

- You WHAT? –this was almost as impossible as if the sky had turned suddenly purple—How? When? WHO?

The _lochagos_ made an effort to think who had seduced Hephaistion, who had won the King's beloved's affection. And it was hard to find a culprit. Almost everybody, when they heard the _hipparch_ had amnesia, had tried, first to trick him, and when that failed to seduce him, something that had also enraged their highly jealous King.

- I think that's obvious –said Hephaistion, averting his eyes.

- Oh! Please, tell me is not your friend Chrysaor –pleaded his brother.

- No! It's…it's you.

- Well, if is not Chrys…WHAT DID YOU SAY? –exclaimed Nikandros befuddled, looking at him as if he were a monster that had just erupted from beneath the earth.

- It's you, I like you.

- I'm your BROTHER! Do I have to spell it for you? –the _lochagos_ felt, his heart beating so fast as if it were about to explode—You can't like me, at least not in that…way…Are you out of your mind?

- Nick, I can't remember you and you are the only with whom I feel more comfortable –Hephaistion explained—You make me laugh and always look after me.

- That's because I'm your big brother –Nikandros explained—It's my job to look after you.

The _hipparch_ shook his head.

- I told you before, I don't feel you are my brother.

_This is Alexander's fault_ –thought Nikandros—_If he hadn't screwed things up I wouldn't be in this mess. _

- Phai, listen…

But before he could say another word they heard a commotion not far from them.

- What's that? –asked Hephaistion.

- I don't know –the _lochagos_ squinted his eyes, trying to see what was happening at the distance—Let's have a look.

An with that Nikandros ran away from a very uncomfortable situation, even if he knew he would have to deal with this sooner or later.

**XXX**

To be kind, Alexander's situation was complicated, or being a little more realistic, it was a catastrophe. That night, while his engineers thought in a way to make the whole army crossed the river Oxus without a bridge, the King mediated in the loneliness of his tent what could he do. The Thessalians, his best cavalry troops after the _hetairoi_ cavalry, demanded to leave, they and his veterans, wanted to go back home, they were sick of this campaign, tired of hard marches and wanted to see their families again. And there was little he could do to stop them.

The Thessalians were still resentful after what had happened to Parmelio, who had been their General for many years, and the hard march through the desert had exhausted their patience. Alexander hit his desk, he would have to release them all and not only that, gave them their corresponding pay and bonuses.

_This will leave me without good troops_ –thought the King, his uneven eyes settled on the wall of his tent—_Without sufficient cavalry…And not only that_ –he turned to look at the report resting in front of him—_I have lost more men to the desert and to my enemies _–he sighed and rubbed his eyes—_If only Hephaistion were with me… _

Someone knocked his door.

- What is it? –asked Alexander. The door opened and a page appeared.

- Sire, I'm very sorry for interrupting you at this hour –said the boy a little nervous, after all the King had been in a terrible mood lately—But one of your officers insist in talking to you.

- I don't have time right now.

- Sire…He-he-he says is _lochagos_ Nikandros and that needs to talk to you about _hipparch_ Hephaistion –the page explained and Alexander's expression changed immediately.

- Show him in.

The boy left and Nikandros appeared shortly after, he looked worried and that put the King on alert immediately.

- Take a seat, Nick. Did something happen to Phai? –asked Alexander.

- Yes, something happened, but don't worry he is… fine, I guess –said the _lochagos_ taking a seat. He was very nervous for 2 completely different reasons: first, he didn't know how to explain what had happened with his brother and second, he had never talked to Alexander alone.

After Hephaistion, the only member of his family who had spend sometime with him was Berenike, Lysanias probably when he was his page, but Nikandros never, and he had no idea of how to address him, especially now that the King had been in a terrible mood.

- Do you have wine by any chance? –maybe he could be nervous but he still had no manners, that and the fact that he drank more when he was under stress.

The King didn't object, maybe for any other person he would have demanded an immediate answer, but Nikandros was Hephaistion's brother, and they now were very much alike, more than they had never been, and that served to sweeten his temper. He called his page again and after his _lochagos_ had emptied 2 cups he spoke again.

- Phai came to see me today after what…happened between you 2 –he explained at last.

- What did he say? –Alexander wanted to know.

- I'll be very frank with you –said Nikandros, speaking very quickly—There is no easy way to explain this and I'm not good at this sentimental crap like Eni, so I'll just say it and if you want to execute me after this, so be it –the King watched him, both, really confused and really intrigued while his _lochagos_ took a deep breath—Whatever you are doing with my brother is not working, so you have to find a way to fix things out with him because now Phai is more confused than before and he says he LIKES ME. I don't care what it takes but please, stop being an asshole and do something.

Silence. Nikandros couldn't believe he had said that and Alexander couldn't assimilate what he had just heard.

- WHAT? –the King exclaimed, it would have been easy to tell him cows could fly—Phai…likes you? How?

- I don't know –answered the _lochagos,_ feeling more comfortable when the guards didn't appear from nowhere to put him under arrest— He told me you tried to kiss him and then Phai said he likes someone else, and SURPRISE! He says he likes me because he doesn't feel I'm his brother –he shook his head—Honestly, I don't know what to do.

Alexander fell silent. Again he was in a very complicated situation, his beloved didn't like him, that was bad, but now he claimed to like his own brother, which was the same as to see one his most hidden fantasies come true…

- I don't know what to do either –he said with all honesty.

* * *

(1) Donald W. Engels. _Alexander the Great and the Logistics of the Macedonian Army_, p 101

**A/N:** I tried my best to finish 2 chapters this time ^^ I hope you like this twist in the story.

It's almost Christmas, don't forget its my gift (ahem) I mean review ^^


	170. Chapter 170

**Hello dear readers:**

Thank you so much! I know, you must be sick of me by now, always thanking you all, but I truly can't thank you enough for all your support and great reviews ^_^ I'm very sorry for scaring you last week, I had a problem but thank God its all over and I can keep writing as usual.

**Hi Phaisty**: Thank you so much for your kind words! These last chapters are more and more difficult to write, now Alexander's story is becoming a little slow and I had a hard time thinking what to do to make things a little more interesting =^^= Oh! Hephaistion's amnesia. Well, I'm afraid that Alexander will have to suffer for a couple more of chapters before he can win his beloved's affection back, it would have been too easy if Hephaistion loved him as soon as he saw the King ;) And Nick, hahaha, he is the only person Alexander can't execute in a jealousy attack and…well, you'll see what I have planned. About Decius, I truly recommend you that book, it's soooo funny, it made me very happy when I read it ^_^ Hugs!

**WARNING**: Dear readers, I'm well aware that what I'm going to do will make many of you unhappy :'( and trust me I am very sorry because I do care for all my readers' opinions, but this is something I have wanted to write for a very long time. I apologize for the inconveniences. Beware: **Incest**.

**CHAPTER 158**

_King Ptolemy XIII to the people of Alexandria_

_47 BC Alexandria _

"_Here I stand in the building that houses our venerated Alexander, the greatest of all conquerors, the most beloved of all heroes, the demigod for whom our city is named, from whose authority the Ptolemies for centuries have traced the legitimacy of their divine rule. But now a man has come along who fancies himself greater than even Alexander. He thinks so little of us that he doesn't arrive with a great navy supporting him, or a great army marching at his back; he intends to conquer us by trickery and deceit! I confess to you, my people, for a while he dazzled even me, and I gave to him a warmer welcome than he deserved. I allowed him into the royal palace; I shared food and drink with him; I listened to his vain boasting. But now my eyes are open! If the Roman has his way, he'll throw Alexander's body upon a dung heap! Perhaps he'll even rename the city for himself, and you shall wake up to find yourself living in Caesaropolis! (1)_

**-o-o-o-**

The Oxus River; laying in front of them, in those moments, looked like a formidable foe ready to fight to keep the invaders from reaching the other side. This was a broad and very deep river, it had "a sandy bottom and a swift-flowing current. The King's engineers tried to sink piles for a bridge, but these were quickly carried away […] the country side was barren and treeless [and] to collect enough timber would have taken far too long"(2) After long hours of meditation, the only way the engineers found to cross it, was to use the tents, stitched them up and make floats. It wasn't very fancy but they lacked time to think about more regal options.

Using this method, it would take the army 5 days to cross, it was more than the King had expected but taking into consideration his circumstances he thought himself lucky and utter no word of complain. During these days Alexander had time to concentrate in other matters, and to think really hard what should he do about Hephaistion, his beloved' condition and his own actions so far. The King had been left truly shaken after his conversation with Nikandros, he was torn now between the sadness of knowing that he was losing his soul mate and the morbid pleasure of knowing that one of the things he had always wanted could become real.

When a man gains so much power, when he can get whatever he wants, its difficult for him to deal with something as simple and common as the refusal. Alexander had never known the meaning of that word, always taking what he wanted, but now, now it was more obvious than ever. After all, why were them crossing the Oxus River on tents used like floats? Because the King would never accept the refusal of the Persians to name him Great King and, if he needed to kill the so-called Artaxerxes IV in order to change their minds, so be it. He had crossed mountains, burning deserts and a wretched river to achieve his goal.

And, even with all his power and determination, there was something he couldn't have. Alexander couldn't, and wouldn't, force Hephaistion to make his most hidden fantasy real; he would kill himself first. But the Gods were about to grant him his wish, the one that was becoming his obsession for the simple fact that he couldn't have it. It was so tempting…The King shook his head, that thought had kept him awake the whole night, but that wasn't his most pressing problem.

Even if it was difficult, even if it pained him, he had to admit his _lochagos_ was right. He was screwing things up with his beloved and he needed a plan to clean up this mess, he was an excellent strategist surely he could come with a solution.

It had been so long since the last time he felt completely alone. Yes, he was surrounded by his troops, he had other friends besides Hephaistion but none with whom he felt completely at ease, not one of the thousands of men accompanying him would give Alexander what his beloved could. He could be himself around the _hipparch_, his true self, with no secrets and no masks, he could unburden himself with his beloved without fearing what may Hephaistion think about him.

Alexander was starting to understand how must Atlas feel carrying the world on his shoulders. Why he didn't just tried to talk with Ptolemy or Perdikkas or Leonnatos about his problems? Because they wouldn't understand and they, even if were his friends, would thought of him weak, depending so much on someone else. Alexander was a King and a King was supposed to rely on no one; they would start thinking very seriously that Hephaistion truly manipulated him, they would be blind to see the truth, that Hephaistion was the source of his strength and his link to reason not his weakness. If his beloved was at his side he was capable of anything.

No. He had to solve this situation alone. But, what was the problem? Hephaistion didn't remember him, that was obvious enough, a better question would be what was he missing? What was he doing wrong? So far, Alexander had treated his _hipparch_ as always, with the certainty that Hephaistion was his beloved, in a way, that his affection was there just hidden somewhere behind the confusion of his mind, like fog hiding what's ahead on the road. The King had taken Hephaistion for granted and that had been his mistake.

Hephaistion had no memory, what did that mean? That Alexander was a stranger to Hephaistion and he should have understood that their relationship now had to start from cero. Alexander had hoped for a miracle, he had sacrificed to all the Gods he could think of, but his beloved didn't got better, he didn't recover, and, even if he didn't want to think about this, the possibility exist that maybe he would never remember. But that didn't mean to lose him, and his answer was quite simple: he would have to win his affection again.

The King sighed, watching how his troops crossed the river, a slow, hard but orderly task carried with the discipline that had made the Macedonians famous in a land that had once fear the sole mention of the name Sparta. Alexander could have never imagined that one day he would have to start all over again with his _hipparch_, but, he won't give up, he would fight for Hephaistion until he loved him again. They were soul mates, destined to be together, and he would prove this to both, men and Gods. He had heard rumors around the camp that the _hipparch_ had been cursed, some even went as far as to claim that the Gods had abandoned the King, _hubris_ called them, and his punishment was to suffer the oblivion of the person he loved the most in the world.

Alexander refused to believe this, he was the favorite son of the Gods, and he would prove them all wrong. He nodded feeling much better; now that he had a purpose, a goal and a path to follow he felt like his old self. As soon as he could, Alexander went to look for his _hipparch_, and, as he correctly assume, Hephaistion was in his brother's tent but not inside, he was sitting on the ground, in a place nearby, reading a bunch of letters resting on his lap. He was so concentrated in what he was doing that didn't lift his head until the King's shadow covered him like a mantle.

- Oh! Do you need something? –asked his beloved, dedicating him just a glance before returning his attention to the letters.

- I would like to talk to you –the King changed his weight from one foot to the other. It was a pleasant afternoon, after days in the desert they were enjoying a warm, but not hot as hell, weather and the soft moist breeze from the river made them all feel relax and a little sleepy.

- Sure, about what? –Alexander didn't answer immediately. He took a moment to admire his _hipparch_ his magnificent profile and his hair, combed in a ponytail, sliding like a brush of silkiness through his left shoulder. His cheeks were slightly pink, thanks to the hot weather, and a few thin damped locks were attached to his right cheek and neck.

- I want to talk about the kiss –he said the right words. Hephaistion left the letter in his hands, and turned to look at him.

- All right, I'm listening.

Alexander sat down on the ground, at his side, taking his time before speaking again. This was his opportunity to start doing things right and he wasn't going to spoil it.

- I'm sorry for trying to kiss you and also for yelling at you –he said in a deep calm voice, looking so different from the man the _hipparch_ had seen the last time—You are right about me. I was blaming you for losing your memory; I was selfish.

Hephaistion looked at him a little suspicious. Since he had "met" the King, this was the first time he saw him so…calm; not talking, as if he were delivering a monolog, about them and their beautiful relationship so alike the one of Achilles and Patroklus, or shouting and yelling angrily, like a mad man.

- Thank you –said his beloved—I accept you apology –he was going to return to his letters when the King took his hands tenderly between his own.

- I would really like to spend time with you –he said, holding his gaze.

- What for? To keep telling me what a wonderful relationship we had and how I spoiled it all when I lost my memory? –Hephaistion's tone was hard but Alexander couldn't blame him, it had been his fault after all.

- I want you to get to know me –the King's answer took him by surprise, this was new.

- I don't know –whispered his _hipparch_, the force of the blond's voice and the intensity of his eyes had overwhelmed him for a moment.

- You don't want to give me a chance? Why? –Alexander wanted to know, still keeping his emotions at bay.

- Because I don't trust you –said his beloved with all honesty—At some point you always lose your temper.

- Phai, I give you my word that this is not going to happen again –said the King, meaning every word—I want to be your friend –those had been the most difficult words he had ever uttered in his life. His friend? After the _hipparch_ had been his everything?

Hephaistion wasn't sure of what to think, but his instincts told him Alexander was honest, besides, his uneven eyes where so full with love, something he hadn't noticed before because the blond had been so angry, that he soon found himself nodding slowly.

- Fine, lets be friends then.

- Thank you –the King's eyes settled on the letters resting on his _hipparch's_ lap, reluctantly letting his hands— What are you doing?

- It will sound silly but…I'm checking my papers, letters, notes, messages –Hephaistion sighed—You don't know what is like, I mean, I not only have to meet again my friends and family, I also have to "meet" myself, get to know who I am...or who I was.

- Don't say that. You are you, just a little more confused than usual –Alexander smiled—What have you found so far?

- Well –Hephaistion checked the letters, passing one after the other—I have a very loving family –he smiled—And my mom writes very often to know if I'm eating well.

- Your mother is an excellent cook and she is always looking after you.

- That's what Lys, Aki, Demetrios and Nick say –the _hipparch_ continued looking at his letters when one in particular caught Alexander's attention.

- What's this? –the King took the letter with a very weary seal he had seen a long time ago—This is a letter from Memnon –he said feeling again that burning jealousy taking control over him, like a monster under the spell of the full moon.

- Who is Memnon? –asked Hephaistion while Alexander read the letter the mercenary General had sent Hephaistion long, long time ago.

- Was, he was one of my enemies –answered the King while his eyes moved along the lines of Memnon's handwriting.

- So…that makes me a traitor? –the _hipparch_ asked with all calm, but the King didn't answer, he continued reading while his jealousy kept getting worst.

…Our conversations during your captivity with me are one of my most precious memories…After my family you are the second thought in my mind…how I wish you had accepted my proposal of staying with me…I think your King is dangerous…I don't think I would be able to forget you, not now not ever…I truly hope that your King is worthy of your love and devotion, but my heart tells me he is not…

He almost crumpled the letter. Why Hephaistion had never told him about THIS letter? But the answer was so obvious that hit him as hard as a rock: because he was going to be furious. Alexander took a deep breath, repeating like a mantra: _Memnon is dead, Memnon is dead, Memnon is dead_…Until he felt better.

- No, you weren't a traitor –Alexander handed him the letter, watching the paper as if he wanted to set it on fire—Memnon was in love with you.

- Mm –the _hipparch_ read the letter and smiled—He appeared to be a good guy.

- Hardly –the King muttered, making Hephaistion laugh amused.

- Why did you hate him? –his beloved rested the elbow on his thigh and his face against the back of his hand.

- Because he was in love with you and you…liked him –Alexander grumbled.

- So, you were jealous?

- No! I'm a King, why would I be jealous of a merc without honor? –Hephaistion laughed again.

- I would have never imagined you were a jealous person –said the _hipparch_—You look so…sure about yourself, so confident even arrogant.

- Well, appearances can be deceiving.

They fell silent but, for once, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, this time the _hipparch_ was enjoying the King's company.

- Sire! –one of the royal pages came running—Sire, your presence is require at the river.

Alexander sighed, all was going so well…Maybe he could stay a little longer, let the people at the river wait! He had more important things to do. But no. At the end he stood up, shaking his head. He didn't want to rush things with his beloved and everything had gone so well that he didn't want to ruin it. It would be better to wait.

- I suppose we'll have to talk later –Alexander said.

- It was nice to talk to you –the King smiled and left him.

Little by little but he would win his beloved back.

**XXX**

It had become a constant by now that, every time Alexander moved his forces, Bessus was seized with a fit of hysteria. The so-called Artaxerxes IV had been so sure that the invader would never be able to cross the Oxus River that, when he knew the Macedonian conqueror was approaching he was about to suffer a stroke, his right eye kept twitching unhealthily. It would have been funny if the situation weren't so serious.

Bessus yelled for half and hour that this was impossible, how could have Alexander crossed the Oxus in so little time? But by now, all his men were tired of him, of his hysterical ranting, the fact that he always spat while he talked, and his incompetence as both: as a leader and as a military commander. Every single one of his decisions had ended in disaster and this wasn't going to be the exception. It was time for his troops to find someone else to follow in their war against the barbarian.

- It's decided –said Spitamenes to Dataphernes, another man from Sogdhiana. Both hidden under the shelter that gave them the darkness of that moonless night—We'll place Bessus under arrest, he had proven to be a fool enough times already, and there is no need to have him among us, he outlasted his utility.

Dataphernes nodded, forgetting that his fellow conspirator couldn't see him.

- That would be easy, everybody is sick of him –he said with contempt—The hard part is, what do we do with him?

Spitamenes gave him a horrible smile.

- That's easy, there is nothing Bessus fears more than the Barbarian King –he said—Let's deliver him to the invader, then.

Dataphernes laughed amuse.

- I would hate to be your enemy, Spitamenes –he said, crossing his arms— But it's a good plan as any.

- I'll give the order then.

**XXX**

Hephaistion woke up when he heard noise inside his brother's tent. He didn't remember falling asleep; he had told Achilles a bed time story and then he returned to his own room, at some point, he must have surrendered himself into Morpheus' arms and felt a little dizzy and disoriented, until he heard the noise again. The _hipparch_ took the dagger hidden under his pillow and stood up, slowly, walking with all stealth not letting that a single sound betrayed him.

A man was standing near the table, his back on Hephaistion and scarcely illuminated by a couple of oil lamps, but the _hipparch_ recognized him immediately.

- Zeus, Hades and Poseidon! What are you bloody doing in the darkness? –Nikandros jumped scared when he turned and found his brother hidden in the shadows, his blade reflecting the yellow light of the lamps.

- I didn't mean to scare you –Hephaistion sheathed his dagger while the _lochagos_ left his cloak on a chair—I heard a noise and thought it was an intruder.

- You walk like a cat, without making a freaking sound –the _lochagos_ left his belt also on the chair, but when he was going to untie his breastplate...

- Let me help you with that –his brother didn't argue and the _hipparch_ helped him—Why did you come back this late? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

- Meeting with the King –answered Nikandros, he was so tired and all his muscles complained when the _hipparch_ untied his breastplate—Since I'm in charge of your unit I also have to attend the military staff meetings –he yawned.

- You know? You could teach me what were my obligations –said Hephaistion, undressing him—I'm not invalid and I get bore doing nothing.

- Ask your lover, if he agrees you would make me the happiest of men –the _lochagos_ yawned again.

Nikandros closed his eyes for a moment, who would have imagined that being _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry were so difficult? Just when he had thought he was going to be able to sleep, away from her daughters, this had to happen. He rubbed his eyes and then, he felt the _hipparch_ embracing him from behind, his arms around his waist and his head resting on his shoulder. That woke him up completely. He could feel his brother's body pressed against him, his long gold-bronze hair tickling his neck and his breathing, slow and calm. For a long moment neither moved, they just stayed there. Nikandros was overwhelmed by the warmth of Hephaistion's body and the force of that embrace, so full with a heartbreaking need for love and the urge to find solace in another person's body.

Had his brother always being like this? Had this being a Hephaistion that only Alexander knew? Or was his malady the cause of this present behavior? The _lochagos_ had never being a loving person, the one that whisper words of everlasting love in his lover's ear, the one that swore by all the Gods that he would take down the moon and the stars only to see his loved one smile. That, and the fact that, this was his brother had him utterly lost and confused.

So far he had only told Alexander about the _hipparch's_ unexpected confession, he didn't dare to say it to someone else, it would make all of this real and more dangerous, it would be... Slowly and awkwardly, he put his hand over the arm surrounding his waist. Hephaistion's skin was creamy and soft just like he had imagined so long, long ago that he had almost forgotten.

- Phai –Nikandros' voice was barely a whisper—This is not right and you know it.

- Why? –asked _hipparch, _like a child who doesn't understand why can't he eat candies before dinner—Don't you like me?

The _lochagos_ sighed, his hand still over Hephaistion's arm.

- You are my brother –answer Nikandros hoping that this explained everything. He was befuddled and felt unable to face him. He took a deep breath and continued—I truly don't know how to explain this to you, I…—why was so difficult to say this?— I can't like you, I'm unable to do it…—the _lochagos_ puffed his cheeks out—Listen, I know you are er- handsome and everything, but, do you really want to know what I think when I look at you? –Hephaistion nodded and his brother could feel his cheek brushing his shoulder making him shudder—I think "Sweet Aphrodite! Why couldn't I being the one who inherit those looks if we both have the same parents?"

The _hipparch_ fell silent for a moment, deciding if it was a good idea to say what he was thinking or if it would be better just to keep his thought for himself.

- Nick, do you want to know what I think? –his tone was so serious that Nikandros was taken aback. This time, he turned to look at him.

- Yes, tell me.

- Why do you think I insist so much that I can't feel you are really my brother?

That was truly a great question. Hephaistion could have amnesia but he was not stupid, he was one of the most intelligent persons the _lochagos_ knew and one thing that had intrigued him since the day his brother said he liked him, was: why did he have this idea about him? So far, the _hipparch_ was in peace with the idea that Achilles was his son, Lysanias his brother and Demetrios his cousin, but, why couldn't he accept that he was his brother too? What was he doing wrong?

- Honestly, I would love to –Nikandros answered.

- It's very simple Nick –answered Hephaistion, holding the _lochagos_' green eyes, the same eyes of the mother he couldn't remember—You don't behave like Lys, you treat me different.

- What are you talking about? –exclaimed his brother, feeling a little nervous and that was worsening his temper—I have always behaved in the same way around you!

- Then it's true what I suspect –the _hipparch_ insisted— You like me.

Nikandros was sure he would die from a heart attack, it was not healthy for him to have this kind of surprises so often.

- WHAT? Where did you get that idea?

- In the way you look at me, and how do you behave…—the _hipparch_ took his hand to his forehead, choosing his words carefully—You are always looking for an excuse to touch me, from a very simple brush while you walk at my side, to caress my hair when I sleep with you.

- Phai, you are out of your mind! –said the _lochagos_ tapping his own head with his index finger. He was furious, he felt exposed and vulnerable, confused and angry, like someone caught doing something really embarrassing and wrong. He took his cloak and left the tent.

_Maybe this time I went too far _–thought Hephaistion.

**XXX**

Nikandros walked without direction around the camp, since there wasn't signs of an enemy army nearby the atmosphere was relax, but that didn't mean that Alexander had neglected the security, as always, sentries were posted and the camp was surrounded by strong walls and a palisade. It was late but many soldiers were still up attending to their duties, some knew the _lochagos_ and shouted a greeting or a very rude and vulgar joke when he passed but Nikandros was in no mood for this.

He had never been the philosopher type, for the elder son of Amyntor life was simple and practical, he never bothered himself with questions like: "who am I?" or "What am I doing here?" He was Nikandros son of Amyntor and was in the Macedonia army to become rich. As simple as that. In all his 32 years he had always known what he wanted, who were his friends and who his enemies, and could never understand why Hephaistion always thought so much about...well, about everything! His concepts of right and wrong were strongly marked, making him something a very closed minded person for certain things.

In the _lochagos'_ opinion life was quite easy, you just had to take what you wanted, loved your family and protect your country, it was you the one who complicated things. Things were always like this for Nikandros except in one case: his brother Hephaistion. It had been so long since the last time he thought about this, and wasn't happy having to face his ancient dilemma again.

He wasn't good dealing with dilemmas of any kind.

When he married Vashti Nikandros thought all of this had been left behind, he loved Vashti and care for her, but now…Maybe his problem was that he never talked about this, but he wasn't used to talk about his problems, he wasn't a woman for the Gods' sake! But, what was his dilemma? The _lochagos_ stopped when he reached the walls of the camp, there he spotted a solitary dark place near the corner and sat down, his back against the wall and his knees bent up. He threw his head back and hit the wall a couple of times.

_Have you ever thought about bedding Hephaistion?_

_For the sake of argument, what would you say?_

_My brother doesn't look like yours! But if he did, I would have stayed home more often, especially during winter nights_

Nikandros remembered Ptolemy's party and the King and his companions teasing. He had been furious at that time, but why? He had to face the answer he had always denied, because Nikandros had indeed thought in the possibility of bedding Hephaistion. The first time had been long ago, when his brother turned 12 years old. He was so beautiful! Like a walking piece or art, so innocent and delicate, not like a girl but not a man either, he had been 17 at that time, and he remembered looking for any excuse to touch Hephaistion, just like now, sometimes a delicate brush of the hands while passing, but more often he used to wrestle with him, throwing his brother over the bed and trapping him under his weight until Hephaistion asked for mercy.

But that wrong, and Nikandros had only to think about what would his parents do if he bedded his own brother and all the heat in his body cooled in a heart beat. He was sick for thinking like this about his own brother, but he couldn't help it, why the Gods had punished him? He had the most handsome man on the whole world at his side, Hephaistion's beauty was like the one of a sunset, it could make you cry, moved by such perfection, but he was his brother!

The _hipparch_ was the reason why he had slept with so many women, and it had worked…until now. The _lochagos_ had never been jealous, on the contrary, when Hephaistion became Alexander's _eromenos_ he was relief, because his brother was no longer available, and he was truly glad watching him with Alexander. He wanted Hephaistion to be happy and, if he had bedded him when he was a teenager, he would have made his brother miserable, and he loved him too much for that.

But now…Nikandros sighed. It wasn't only his brother's beauty, it was also the feeling of belonging, to know that they had a special bond, that made Hephaistion so attractive to him, the knowing that, even if the world ended tomorrow, they would still be brothers and that, somehow, meant a lot for him.

For once, his philosophy of "taking what he wanted" was of no use and he was utterly lost. But, why not? Why not take what he wanted? His father and grandfather were dead, his mother was far, far ways, his brother had no memory and was no longer an innocent child, it could be so easy and it was such a great temptation. Temptation, it was the force that would drive the man into chaos…The _lochagos_ shook his head, it was wrong, he knew it and the best thing he could do was to forget everything and avoid being left alone with Hephaistion.

**XXX**

- I want to talk to you, Phai –asked Alexander 2 days later.

- Sure, what is it? –Hephaistion left the brush on the ground. Since he didn't have much to do he took care of his favorite horse himself, and that morning, after taking breakfast with Achilles, he was grooming and pampering his war stallion, a personal gift from the King.

- I received a letter from Spitamenes –the blond explained.

- I feel very stupid asking this but, do I know him? –asked Hephaistion, walking at the King's side. Alexander laughed.

- No, you don't, in fact neither do I, until now –he answered making his _hipparch_ feel much better, it truly affected Hephaistion every time he heard: "but you knew this guy years ago".

- Who is this man?

- My spies said he is a Sogdhian Baron –the King explained—He has been Bessus' allied from a long time but, apparently, they had some sort of argument because he is offering to hand Bessus, alive, to me if I send a Macedonian officer to them.

-Mm, it could be a trap, but, on the other hand, only a fool would let pass an opportunity like this –said his beloved—You could send a small force with your officer to meet this Sogdhian guy.

- I thought that too –Alexander smiled. Yes, definitely, his Hephaistion was there, he just had to bring him back.

- I could go, if you let me…

- No! –that erased the King's smile—No, that's absolutely out of question.

The _hipparch_ frowned.

- Why? I'm tired of being here doing nothing and I can fight.

- I know you can fight –answered the King—And I know that there is not a single man alive stronger than you but this, this could be a trap and I won't risk your life.

Hephaistion held his gaze.

- You truly care about me –he said in a whisper, as if this were the greatest revelation of the Century.

- Of course I do, I told you before, I love you –he sweeten his voice and, this time, his words stirred something inside the _hipparch_—I'll send Ptolemy with 3 _Ilai_.

- Fine, but still –he took Alexander by the arm—I want to be useful, I'm sick of being all day at my tent doing nothing.

The King fell silent. This was definitely something the old Hephaistion would have said, and then, he nodded slowly.

- I understand, you can help me with my paperwork –he said— I have a pile of letters waiting to be answered.

_And, in this way, I can have you near me _–the blond thought, smiling.

- I can do that –answered the _hipparch_, not very excited—But I was hoping to do something more interesting, why can't I go back to my unit?

- Phai, trust me, I know how you feel, but its too soon to go back to your duties –the King explained but his beloved wasn't happy—Let's do something, wait a little longer, a couple of weeks tops, and then Nick can teach you what you need to go back to the _hetairoi_ cavalry.

Hephaistion smiled.

- You have a deal.

**XXX**

Days had passed since Ptolemy left to meet Spitamenes, but that didn't mean the army wasn't static, patiently waiting for his return. The King hopped for the best but prepared himself for the worst when he sent Ptolemy, who now was one of his _somatophylakes_ after Demetrios execution for his participation in the Philotas' affair. Thankfully this time the march for the Macedonian army had been a very calm one, a good change that served also to ease the men's nervousness. The Thessalians and King Philip's veterans were now on their way back home and that had been a blow to the rest, making them nostalgic, a little envious but, more importantly, they felt vulnerable to an enemy attack without the Thessalians.

One night, after the camp was ready, found Hephaistion sitting in the King's desk answering his correspondence. He was amazed to see how lazy was Alexander for this, it was clear he hated paperwork, and there the _hipparch_ found letters, covered in dust, that had waited for months to get an answer.

- Phai –the _hipparch_ lifted his head when he heard Alexander's voice—It's late go to rest, you can finish tomorrow.

- Oh! It's fine, I don't mind to stay up late –answered Hephaistion but the blond kept watching him.

- Is there something wrong? You have been staying until very late lately –the King approached him and sat down at his side—Its almost as if you didn't want to go to your brother's tent.

Hephaistion smiled.

- You truly know me as well as you always claim –he said, leaning back against the chair—I have a…problem with Nick.

- What happened? –Alexander was intrigued, especially after what Nikandros had told him, and his morbid curiosity was picked.

His beloved didn't answer immediately. Should he tell the King? He needed to talk to someone about this and Alexander had proven to be a good friend, after their tumultuous start, so, why not?

- Nick is…I think he is angry with me after what I told him –he said at last.

- What did you tell him?

- That he likes me –said Hephaistion with simplicity.

- I'm sorry, what? –for a moment the King though he hadn't heard correctly.

- I think Nick likes me –the _hipparch_ repeated—But he was really angry when I said that…Alexander?

- What? –asked the King absently.

- Are you listening to me? –his beloved frowned.

- Yes, of course –said the King, trying to come out from his shock—Phai, where did you get that idea? Nick is your brother and in all the years I have to know you he has never done something that makes me think he could be...

But he didn't finish that. At Ptolemy's party Alexander had truly considered the possibility that his _lochagos_ felt something more than brotherly love for Hephaistion, but he hadn't thought again about this until now.

- What? Do you know something? Please, tell me –his beloved insisted.

The blond sighed.

- Once we were at a party –the King answered after a long pause—We were joking and Meleager asked Nick if he would sleep with you.

- And? –asked Hephaistion with interest.

- Nick was furious and he said he would never do that –Alexander's answer left him thinking for a very long time.

- Was he nervous? –his beloved wanted to know.

- Yes.

- A little ashamed?

- Yes.

- And very angry?

- Yes, why do you ask? –but Hephaistion didn't answer, he stood up and looked for his cloak.

- I have to go, I promise I'll tell you more as soon as I can –and with that, the _hipparch_ was gone, leaving behind a very confused King.

* * *

(1) Steven Saylor. _Roma Sub Rosa: The Judgment of Caesar,_ p 182

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 354

**A/N:** Yes, I know, I'm going to hell for this but I truly wanted to write it. It was my little caprice =^^=

Hey! Don't go without leaving a review! I'm watching you! *stare*


	171. Chapter 171

**Hello everybody!**

Merry Christmas! I hope this Christmas will be full with gifts and delicious food for all of you ^_^ Thank youuuuuu! OMG! I'm so excited that I don't know how to thank you =^^= Thank you for your support with this crazy/kinky idea of the incest, I know it's not an easy subject and I truly appreciate all your comments :) :) :)

**Hi Phaisty:** Thank you so much! Yep, I can absolutely understand that this incest thing is difficult, trust me, I have wanted to write this since I started to write but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea, until now. I promise that I have a plan and a good explanation for everything. Ow! Poor Alexander, I'm so bad with him =^^= but it would have been very easy if Hephaistion had fallen for him immediately. Ah! Alexander is not jealous when it comes about Nick because of his kinky fantasy, that's also why I chose Phai to fall for his brother, if he had fallen for, lets say, Kleitos, then Alexander would have done something drastically about that. Besides, this was more original an unexpected, and I truly wanted to write Nick's inner conflict. You'll read more about his problems in these chapters. I'm afraid we won't see the camp followers for a while, I'm very sorry but that's how history goes :( THANK YOU! And Merry Christmas!

**Hello More**: Hehehe, I'm on it. Thank you!

**Warning**: Again, beware of the **incest**, and also this is an **–M–** Chapter.

**CHAPTER 159**

_A Letter from Emperor Hadrian to Marcus Aurelius_

_137 Rome_

_"I dream of an army trained to maintain order on frontiers less extended, if necessary, but secure. Every new increase in the vast imperial organism seemed to me an unsound growth, like a cancer or dropsical edema which would eventually cause our death. Not one of these ideas could be presented to the emperor. He had reached that moment in life, different from each one of us, when a man abandons himself to his demons or to his genius, following a mysterious law which bids him either to destroy or to outdo himself._

_[…] Unfortunately these dreams had beauty. This fascination, to which the elderly emperor [Trajan] was yielding as if entranced, had lured Alexander before him. That prince had almost made a reality of these same dreams, and had died because of them at thirty. But the gravest danger in these mighty projects lay still more in their apparent soundness for justification of the absurd and for being carried away by the impossible." _(1)

**-o-o-o-**

What Hephaistion heard from Alexander had opened his eyes. Now that he had no memory he had been able to see another side of his dear ones, just as the blind man has a privilege hearing to compensate, the lack of knowledge about the people around him had sharpened his other senses and had made him able to notice things that his old self, overwhelmed by knowledge and familiarity, would have never seen.

He couldn't believe what a fool he had been. When he confronted his brother, nights ago, he was armed only with a hunch, a very strong hunch based on what he had seen, and a little voice telling him from deep inside that there was something more hidden in Nikandros' heart. The _hipparch_ had spent nights thinking over and over again about that night, recalling word by word everything he had said to his brother, his remorse was so heavy, after insulting him, that it threatened to crush him under tons of guilt. He truly considered he was wrong and had tried to talk to the _lochagos _to apologize, but his brother refused to talk, even worst, he didn't even want to be in the same room alone with him.

But the King's words had made him see, with all certainty, that his hunch was undeniable true and because it was true, his brother was so angry.

Hephaistion knew Nikandros wouldn't be in his tent, lately, he almost never slept there so he went to look for him at his friend's, Kleopatros, place. He heard laughs and a very bad, though very funny, drunken singing; they were having a great time inside, and above the rest of the noise, he heard his brother's voice. The _hipparch_ stepped inside and found the _lochagos_ with his friends and subordinates, drinking and laughing while playing dice. Whoever saw them in those moments would think they were in a pleasure trip not in a military camp.

- NICK! –Hephaistion raised his voice to be heard over the noise and, at once, every head turned in his direction. Kleopatros, and 2 more of the men there, whistled at him like a pack of wolfs in mating season. They were drunk, that was obvious enough, and had always liked their superior officer, only their hard discipline had stopped them from openly staring at him while they rode, watching his magnificent hair, like liquid silk, dancing at the winds mercy, the perfect combination to his tall and firm body.

- What? –asked his brother, leaning his weight back on the chair and making it rest on it's rear legs. He had been drinking, yes, but he wasn't drunk.

It took the _hipparch_ just one second to think how to answer that question. If he said the very obvious "I need to talk to you" His brother would send him to say hello to Hades in the underworld.

- Cleonicus came to pay the money he owed you –he lied.

- Bloody bastard! He took his time! –cursed the _lochagos_, stretching his arm in his brother's direction—Give it to me.

- He doesn't want to leave the money with me, he is waiting for you at the tent –Nikandros cursed again, and reluctantly, stood up.

- I'll come back in a moment –the _lochagos_ emptied his cup—And don't forget I was wining –the answer were several protests and bad words reminding him of his mother, but Nikandros just laughed and left. He didn't see when the group stretched their necks to admire Hephaistion's back and mankind's most outstanding butt.

**XXX**

- Where is Cleonicus? –asked Nikandros, looking for the man inside his tent.

Hephaistion, standing in front of the tent's entrance, crossed his arms and looked at him seriously; the only thing missing was a massive axe and would have looked like an executioner ready to strike.

- Nowhere, I lied to you –he said and the _lochagos_ looked at him without understanding.

- Wha…Why would you do that?

- Because we need to talk and I was sure that, if I said so, you would refuse, just as you have done lately –said the _hipparch_, trying to hold his brother's gaze but the _lochagos_ refused to meet his eyes.

Nikandros said nothing. He had feared this moment, even if he knew that sooner or later he would have to face his brother, he had truly hoped to do it more later than sooner, besides, the prospect of speaking to him after being drinking didn't help to ease his nervousness. Last time he had been drinking near Hephaistion he had ended proposing to perform a very hot foreplay scene in the middle of a banquet and had almost kissed him.

- At least can we do this tomorrow? We were playing dice at Kleopatros' tent and I have the hunch this is my lucky night –he asked, resting importance to the matter, crossing his arms behind his head.

- No –Hephaistion's answer was clear and blunt—We'll do this now.

- Phai, you are acting like a woman –the _lochagos_ dropped his arms and sat down on the nearest couch, shaking his head with his usual relax and carefree demeanor—Men don't talk, we do.

- Really? –the _hipparch_ sat down at his side and Nikandros used all his self control to stop himself from moving away. He didn't fancy the idea of being so close to his brother in the present circumstances—"Men do" or we just ran away?

- What are you talking about? –the _lochagos_ sighed, looking almost bored.

- I was talking to Alexander and he made me see something about you –said Hephaistion, going straight to the point before his brother decided to stand up and leave, as he used to do—You do like me.

- Again with this bullshit! Phai, if this all you want to talk about, I'll…

- You what? You are leaving? Running away again? –the _hippach_ faced him, raising his voice—You brag too much about what is to "be a man" so be one now and answer me. Do you like me?

- Why do you want to know? –Nikandros was starting to get angry, he didn't like to be questioned and lest of all, to be pressed with something so difficult for him.

The _lochagos_ was through and through a man of his era, that is, not used to be in touch with his feelings and face his darkest secrets. No one likes to confront his demons, we like better to ignore them, leave them in the darkest corner of our heart; we use to think we are the only ones with a dark secret, sometimes feeling like monsters and therefore we keep silence. We don't want to be different and Hephaistion didn't understand what he was doing, he wanted to drag his inner demon to the light for all to see and ridicule.

- Don't answer me with another question –said the _hipparch_.

- I won't answer you at all until you tell me, why are you doing this? What do you want for me? Why is so important for you to know? What can you possible gain? –the _lochagos_ questions had sensed but Hephaistion was ready for this.

- I want to know because I like you and I want to be with you –Nikandros snorted.

- Phai, you don't know what you are saying…

- I can't remember my past that doesn't mean I'm crazy.

The _lochagos_ took a moment to think and calm down the savage beating of his heart.

- You are my brother, the son of my mother and my father, and, as if this wasn't enough, I have seen you for 14 years at Alexander's side. I KNOW you like, desire and love Alexander, he makes you happy, and, I understand that, whatever you are feeling now, is not real –said Nikandros, slowly. He knew his brother and he wasn't going to drop this until he got a satisfactory answer—Think for a moment, what is going to happen when you get your memory back? Have you considered that? Try to understand me for a moment, I don't want to hurt you and make you unhappy. So far you and me have always been friends, you always come to me when you have a problem and I don't want to change that for a night of passion.

Hephaistion had asked for an answer but this was certainly the last thing he had hoped to hear. His brother had a point but, he wasn't asking for a night of passion, he wanted something more, but how could he explain it?

- Nick, even if I can't remember you I do care for you and I…I think I love you –now Nikandros was sure he was going to suffer a heart attack. Of all the things he thought would kill him, a heart attack was the last one, just below being crush under an elephant, which, under the orders of their enterprising King, was much more likely.

- Of course you love me! You are my freaking brother, do I have to spell it for you?

- Let me talk –asked the _hipparch_.

The _lochagos_ sighed.

- Go ahead.

- When I am with you I feel…something, I don't know how to explain it –Hephaistion fell silent for a moment—You make me a better person and you make me happy.

_Something here is amiss_ –thought Nikandros, and he wasn't just thinking in the fact that this was his brother. What the _hipparch_ was saying was exactly what he used to say about Alexander. Could it be? The _lochagos_ was no expert in love affair, at least not in true love affairs, but he was starting to have an idea of what was wrong.

- You are confuse…

- STOP TELLING ME THAT! –Hephaistion shouted—I'm sick of hearing that, sick of being treated like a mad man or an invalid. I know what I feel, even if I can't remember I have this…feeling inside me, something I can't explain, and I know that what I feel for you is real...and I…Sometimes I feel I'm going crazy.

Definitely something was very amiss. Now Nikandros was sure that his hunch was right, as corny as it sounded, his brother loved Alexander so much that he couldn't forget that love, his heart refused to forget, but his mind couldn't recall the face of the person he loved and thought it was him. Why? Because he loved him too, care about him and made him feel safe.

_What a problem_ –thought the _lochagos_. He couldn't keep saying he was confused, even if it was true, because that wasn't going to help and would risk truly driving his poor brother mad. Hephaistion was scared of the unknown because absolutely everything was new for him and he longed to feel something familiar, and that was what his brother gave him. Since they shared the same blood, being with his brother was a way of finding himself, something Hephaistion wanted desperately to know: his true self.

Nikandros had to take things slowly, and maybe talk to Alexander again.

- You asked me why I insist so much that you like me –the _hipparch_ continued in a soft voice—Its because I feel lost and…scared, and I need you.

Nikandros fell silent for so long that Hephaistion started to think he was going to stand up and leave at any moment. The _lochagos_ had known, since his brother was a teenager, that the entire kingdom, even their enemies, desired him, more than one would gladly give their right arm just to spend one night with him, and he understood all this better than any big brother should, but, could this be happening because, at some point, he had stopped thinking of Hephaistion as 'his brother' to think of him as a creature of unearthly beauty? Or was it because he was his brother that he was the only person in the world who could understand Nikandros?

Whatever the reason the _lochagos_ wasn't a cat in heat, the fact that he liked Hephaistion, or even loved him, didn't mean he couldn't control himself, that he would jump on him one day and take what he wanted.

His wasn't an obsession, he liked Hephaistion in the same way a girl in the XXI Century likes a rock star, from a far, knowing he would never be hers, without feeling jealousy and happy with something as simple as being at his side. Nikandros had never asked for more, he didn't want more. He had hopped to forget this unnatural feeling with time, but it never happened so he just get used to it and vowed never to say a word about this.

But, one thing was to know he had no hope and no future at his brother's side, and another completely different to have the _hipparch_ behind him claiming that he loved him and wanted to be with him. This was a temptation so great that it had awoken something he had struggled long, long ago to kill: the possibility, the hope, that what his dark side had always wanted could become true.

- Phai…—Nikandros wasn't looking at him, his eyes where on the wooden floor of his tent—I like you, and I have liked you since you were a teenager, but I never said or…did something because I don't want to hurt you, or mom, and...As I said, nothing good would come out of this and I don't want to ruin your life and our friendship. But… —he sighed, his hands were shaking so badly that he clenched them—Well, you can think whatever you want of me…I-I know I'm sick for feeling this for you, but…You are not only striking Phai, you are smart, freaking hot and you care about me and…—he puffed his cheeks out, speaking aloud words that were never meant to be said—You and me have something that no one can take from us, we shared the same blood and that's what makes you so special for me…

- You should have told me –said the _hipparch_ and, this time, Nikandros turned to look at him. He had expected to find repulsion in his dark gray eyes, he had always imagined what could happen when someone found out, people would look at him and see only a wicked creature. But, instead, he found love—This was difficult for you and…I'm sure I would have understood.

The _lochagos_ smiled sadly.

- I don't think so, or…perhaps, I don't know –Hephaistion embraced him, his arms around his neck and his body pressed against his brother's—Phai, why do you make this so difficult for me? Why do you torture me?

Nikandros took him by the waist, he wanted to push him back but found himself unable to do it.

- I want you to be happy –whispered the _hipparch_.

- I am –answered his brother—I finally found a woman that can make me happy and I have 2 daughters…Trust me, I was fine until…

- Until what? –asked Hephaistion in a sleepy tone that had his brother's body tense with desire.

- Until you said you like me. You are a temptation too great to resist –the _lochagos_ admitted—Do you know how I think of you?

- Mm?

- Like an oasis found by a man who had weeks lost in the desert. It's hard to resist you, you know?

- Then…don't resist –Hephaistion undulated his body against his brother and then Nikandros pushed him away with force, almost making him fall from the couch.

- Don't do that EVER again! Do you hear me? –the _lochagos_ was angry—You wanted an answer, you have it, now leave me alone.

And with that Nikandros went to his own room.

_I ruined it…again_ –thought the _hipparch_, crestfallen.

**XXX**

Ptolemy sent a message to Alexander letting him know that Bessus was in his hands now, Spitamenes had kept his word and handed the rebellious satrap without incidents, but now the Macedonian commander wasn't sure what to do with his prisoner, and he asked his King for instructions. Alexander's answer was simple and specific, the so-called Artaxerxes IV was going to be "placed by the roadside where Alexander and his troops would pass, naked, bound to a post, and with a slave's wooden collar round his neck"(2)

It was quite a spectacle and Hephaistion watched the prisoner for a long time, from his privilege position on his horse, thinking how a man's fate could change so drastically in such a short time. He had heard that Bessus was a satrap, was kinsmen of the late Great King, for a brief time had been Great King himself, but…Now he was nothing. The _hipparch_ saw Alexander stepping down from his chariot and approaching his prisoner.

Bessus tried to preserve some sort of dignity, even in that humiliating situation, but found himself unable to hold the King's gaze and had to lower his eyes like a common servant. In a way Alexander's eyes were like the sun, you couldn't watch him for long because their light were too intense. The Macedonian King watched his prisoner for a long moment with his piercing eyes, making him felt even more uncomfortable, and didn't stop doing so until Achilles joined him.

- Speak! Why did you enchain and then slain Darius, your King, kinsman and benefactor? (3)–asked the King in Greek, waiting for his Prince to translate. He wanted everybody to hear and understand his words, both, his troops and the Persians accompanying him.

- It was a joint decision –answered Bessus—To win your favor and save our lives (4)

- "My favor" –Alexander repeated with contempt—I'll show you exactly how much I appreciate what you did.

The King gave orders to scourged Bessus and then, he sent the prisoner back to the city of Zariaspa to stand a trial for regicide. If he was found guilty, which was exactly what was going to happen, his nose and ears would be cut off and he would be publicly executed at Ecbatana. For the Persians' expressions it was hard to know what were they thinking, the only one who looked openly glad knowing what fate awaited Bessus, was Darius' brother, Oxyathres. He could have disagreed with Darius many times, but he loved his brother and he was truly pleased with Alexander's decision.

**XXX**

- What do you think of Bessus? –asked Alexander, once he and Hephaistion were alone in the royal tent. Just as the King had promised his beloved was once again at the front of the _hetairoi_ cavalry but Nikandros was helping him, even if this had only served to make both brothers miserable.

Since the night they talked, the _lochagos_ only saw with his brother when it was necessary. This was something Nikandros had always feared and the main reason why he never said a word, he didn't want to ruin the relationship between the 2 of them but he didn't trust Hephaistion or what he could do if his brother kept flirting with him.

But not everything was lost, the _hipparch_ now spent more time with the King and Alexander had to admit that it had been a mistake to have his beloved resting for such a long time, Hephaistion looked much better now that he had something to do, more like his old self.

- You did what you have to do –answered Hephaistion—But I'm not sure of what are the Persian nobles thinking.

- What do you mean? Bessus killed their King, and he is treated like the regicide he is –said Alexander but his beloved shook his head.

- Alex, Bessus is a Persian noble, he was a kinsmen of the Great King, and not all the Persian nobles were fond of Darius. I bet you that right now, more than one noble is asking himself if, in the case they displease you, you would treat them as you treated Bessus –the _hipparch_ explained—I'm not saying that you are wrong, just that you should be careful

The King nodded.

- I know –he sighed—Is just that…These people are so difficult to understand.

Hephaistion smiled.

- They are different, that's all –he made a pause—So, tell me, what are we going to do now?

- Well, Spitamenes proved to be an allied so I take Sogdhiana won't be a problem in the future –said Alexander—We'll go north, to Maracanda.

His beloved nodded.

- Alex, listen, do you have time now? There is something I want to tell you –he said and the King felt his heart beating faster.

- Yes, of course. I always have time for you –he said, sweetening his voice—What happened?

- Well, this a little difficult to explain –said Hephaistion, increasing the King's interest—I know that maybe its not the right time, but…

- No, no, no, it's all right, you can tell me anything –his beloved smiled.

- Thank you, this is really difficult since I don't remember doing something like this before but –the _hipparch_ turned to see him—The cavalry hasn't sufficient horses and I was wondering if you could do something about it.

That broke the King's illusions; he had truly expected to hear something completely different.

-Oh!…I see.

- Many horses didn't survive the march through the desert and we really need to do something.

- Don't worry Phai, I'll see to it.

- Thank you –then Hephaistion's eyes settled in something he had never noticed before. He stretched his arm and took Alexander's locket, hanging around his neck as always—You know? I have a locket exactly like this –he touched his own with his free hand.

- I know –Alexander smiled—I gave that one to you, it has a lock of my hair inside.

- And…—his beloved caressed the King's locket with his thumb—Did I gave you this one?

- Yes my love, it has a lock of your hair inside –Alexander took Hephaistion's hand, caressing it tenderly. This time Hephaistion didn't move away, he enjoyed the King's touch, it warmed his heart and took away his anxiety; and this encouraged Alexander to move closer, until their lips were only inches away—Phai…I really want to kiss you –he whispered softly and the _hipparch's_ heart beat with force, he could feel his face blushing.

- All right –Hephaistion agreed, he closed his eyes and just when he thought the King would kiss his lips, Alexander kissed the back of his hand with devotion. His beloved blushed even more and laughed nervously without noise—You know? I thought you meant…—but he never finished that, the King trapped his lips in a tender, slow, soft and loving kiss that made his soul shudder.

Alexander moved away, not wanting to rush things but his _hipparch_ didn't let him, he kissed him again, embracing him and moaning softly when the King surrounded his waist. Alexander felt his body burning while devouring his lips, kissing him with urgency, letting Hephaistion know how much he loved him and had missed him. He caressed the skin behind his ears and was rewarded by a symphony of moans and sighs that made his whole body trembled and tensed with unsatisfied desire.

Hephaistion pressed himself against Alexander, and the blond felt exactly how aroused was his beloved. He felt obliged to ask if the _hipparch_ was sure about this, but, when his beloved rocked his hips against him, the King was lost. He threw Hephaistion backwards on the couch they were sharing and his beloved spread his legs for him.

- Dear Zeus! You are so beautiful –the King whispered against his lips and his beloved smiled.

- _Mm_…What are you waiting? Are you planning to leave like this all day? –Hephaistion's voice was like silk, soft and incredible sensual, he spoke in a tone he had never used in his entire life, sleepy and innocent, dragging the words, almost purring, and he captivated Alexander completely. The _hipparch_ had always been hot as hell, but now he was the incarnation of all the King's fantasies—Or maybe you want me to help you?

Alexander forgot for a moment how to talk. Hephaistion smiled, licked 2 of his fingers, slowly, taking his time to admire the King's expression of complete adoration and lust while watching his mouth invaded like that. Alexander moaned loudly when his beloved ran his now wet hand up and down his length. It was so delicious!

- Phai…_Mm_…stop…or… —the blond panted and Hephaistion obeyed. The King let his instincts control his body, he took his beloved by the thighs and thrust inside him, watching that beautiful creature arched, moan, scream and sigh. It was a sight he had greatly missed.

His beloved clung to him with desperation, burying his nails on his back. The smell of the King's skin filled the _hipparch's_ nostrils and that smell awaken something in him. He knew it. He felt so many things at the same time that thought of himself like a feather at the mercy of the all powerful wind; his memories where there, he could feel it, nearer than never before, if only he could reach them. It was a sensation similar than when you have a word in the tip of the tongue, and no mattered how hard he tried, he couldn't remember.

He abandoned himself completely to his own emotions, rocking his hips to match his lover's rhythm, moaning without restrictions, torn between his body's pleasure and the turmoil in his mind. Hephaistion knew he had done this before, suddenly, Alexander's touch, his body, his kisses, everything was familiar but at the same time unknown. Just a little more and maybe, he could grasp his memories. At each thrust he felt his body disappearing under waves of pleasure, as if his flesh and bones were gone and he were only a liquid substance of pure desire, it was intoxicating, addictive and it took them a while to be fully satiated.

For long moments, Alexander lay over his beloved, both panting and utterly exhausted.

- I… wasn't expecting… this… –said a very content King. He was so happy that he looked like a child on his birthday.

- Me neither –said Hephaistion, his hand on his forehead and his eyes on the ceiling. He felt strange, happy and sad, full and empty, but the strongest feeling was that of abandonment. His memories had abandoned him at the end.

Alexander kissed his chest and felt his beloved's body shudder when he brushed his nipple.

- Are you still aroused? –the King teased him, caressing again his nipple again with his lips, but Hephaistion pushed him away and sat down. He wasn't in the mood anymore.

- I think…I have to go –it took Alexander a moment to understand what had he just said. This was not supposed to happen.

- What? Why? I thought you were going to stay, you…—the King bit his tongue before saying: "you always spend the night with me" He took a deep breath and counted to 10—Did I do something wrong?

- No! –exclaimed Hephaistion, louder than he had intended—I mean… No, you did nothing, but I want to be alone.

Alexander was going to argue but then, he thought things better and closed his mouth. Knowing his beloved as he did, he would gain nothing by pestering him.

- Fine –the King nodded and stood up.

- Alex, I didn't mean to…—but Alexander left. One thing was that he wasn't going to force his beloved to accept him, but another very different was to smile and act as if everything were fine.

* * *

(1) Marguerite Yourcenar. _Memoirs of Hadrian_, p 78

(2), (3) and (4) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 355


	172. Chapter 172

**Warning**: Me again, beware is this also another **–M–** Chapter with a more er- explicit **incest**. Please, if you don't want to read this just skip it and no harm done.

**CHAPTER 160**

Hephaistion ran to his brother's tent, he ran away not from an enemy of flesh and bone, but from a more dangerous one: himself. His heart was a mess and his mind an utter confusion; it was as if a dense mass of fog were there, making impossible for him to think correctly, increasing the anxiety of someone who all his life had depended greatly on his judgment, someone who placed all his confidence in his power to reason, but now, he was denied even that.

The _hipparch_ didn't know what to do. He ran, ran, ran with all his forces hoping, maybe in vain, that physical weariness would help him to feel better. Why couldn't he remember? Why was only emptiness in his mind? What was his heart trying to tell him? Why did his chest hurt like that after leaving Alexander's side?

Hephaistion dropped on his bed, hiding his face in the pillow. What was he suppose to feel after what had happened? He liked Alexander, he was starting to realize this, and, to feel his hands over his body and his sweet kisses had made his soul shudder, but…He also liked Nikandros. Alexander made his soul burn and his brother gave him peace. It was so confusing. Of course the _hipparch_ had enjoyed being with the King, and the way the blond looked at him melted all his defenses, his uneven eyes were full with such love and adoration…and, to feel him inside him had been… But, he felt the same for Nikandros, every time he slept at his brother's side he felt secured, not navigating over the sea of the unknown at the mercy of any storm.

And, Alexander's passion was like a storm…

Hephaistion hit his bed in frustration. What was he doing to do? He wanted to remember, he wanted to know, and then a terrible fear invaded him, what if he was going crazy? The _hipparch_ felt as if ice were running through his veins, a hollow in his stomach, prey of a very real fear of being losing his mind. Suddenly, the air didn't reach his lungs, his heart beat faster and his hands sweated, he was having a panic attack…He took both hands to his head, it hurt and it hurt terrible, as if his skull were about to split in 2, a pain as he had never felt. He cried out, and screamed his brother's name with all his forces.

Nikandros woke up immediately, almost falling from bed when he heard his brother and came running, finding Hephaistion curled up in fetal position, moaning in pain.

- Phai?, Phai? –he asked terribly worried hearing Achilles' steps behind him.

- My head! –Hephaistion shouted, his jaw clenched with force and a tear trapped at the corner of his eye.

- What's wrong? –asked the Prince scared, standing on the threshold.

- How the hell should I know? Go and get the doctor –said Nikandros in a terrible mood and the boy ran to obey, not bothering to look for shoes. And the Prince of Macedonia ran like a beggar, barefoot and dressed only with a simple tunic around the camp, but his fear was greater than everything else, what if his father was in mortal danger?

**XXX**

Achilles not only called the doctor, he also went for the King and when all of them arrived, they found Nikandros embracing Hephaistion, trying to comfort him somehow because he truly had no idea of what else to do and was starting to despair. He had never seen his brother like this, literally crying because of the pain, and couldn't thank enough the Gods when he saw the doctor.

- I gave the _hipparch_ something to sleep –explained doctor Philip to his very concerned audience. Achilles was embracing the King by the waist, as if he were his pillow, expecting the worst.

- What happened to him? –asked Alexander, his mouth was suddenly dry, but he, the same as Nikandros, had never seen his beloved crying because of the pain and it had truly scared him. That night had truly being something, he had passed from aroused, happy, frustrated, angry and, finally, worried.

Doctor Philip shook his head.

- I don't know sire, perhaps…—he couldn't finish what he was going to say because the King cursed and shouted angry.

- I'm tired of the same damn answer "I don't know"! Is there something you do know?

The poor doctor needed a moment to think what to say, or this could be his very last words.

- Sire, what I have observed is that the _hipparch_ is under a lot of stress and this could have caused his headache –he said.

- What do you mean? He needs to rest? –asked Alexander in disbelief. He had seen Hephaistion much better when he started to work and, now he would have to rest again?

- No, sire –doctor Philip made a pause—He is confused and…

- I already know THAT! –the King was in a terrible mood and, when he was like this, there was little they could say to reason with him.

- Dad –said Achilles softly, pulling his cloths as he used to do when he was little—I think that what doctor Philip is trying to say is that daddy has emotional stress.

- Yes, sire. I do think that –said the doctor, very grateful to the young Prince.

The King fell silent. What did they mean by that? That their lovemaking had caused this? That was absurd! He puffed his cheeks out; this was so frustrating, nobody seemed to know a thing and he didn't want to admit that he was equally lost.

- By any chance, do you have an idea of what to do? –Alexander's tone was sarcastic but the doctor decided to pay no notice.

- Don't press him, let the _hipparch_ remember at his own leisure.

- "If" he remembers –said the King angry.

Alexander spent the night in Nikandros' tent he wanted to be there in case his beloved suffered another crisis and the _lochagos_ gave him his room; he would sleep on a couch. An hour passed, then 2, 3, and Morpheus refused to embrace neither, the _lochagos_ or the King. After what had happened to Hephaistion they were denied that little comfort that a few hours of sleep, that abandonment into oblivion, could give them, both haunted by the same thought: "was this my fault?"

If Hephaistion was confused and under emotional stress, could be their fault? Alexander kept thinking over and over again about their love making, how confused was his beloved when he left, and if maybe, maybe he should have insisted that the _hipparch_ stayed at his side, that could have helped?…

Nikandros for his part recalled word by word their conversation, his brother's mixed feelings towards him, how fragile he looked, how desperate to cling to something familiar. Was he making things worst by denying Hephaistion his company? Would his brother be better if he gave Hephaistion what he wanted? The _lochagos_ shook his head, that was his own desire talking, looking for a pretext to take what he had always wanted without remorse.

When morning came the only one who felt better was the _hipparch_, he spent a good night of sleep, felt relax and without pain. He sat on his bed and looked at his hands, now, under the warm sunlight and feeling calm he felt ashamed of his fears the night before, maybe he had exaggerated but still…He didn't want to think about that. Hephaistion stood up and left his room, he was hungry, and on his way to look for food he frowned and then smiled, finding Nikandros sleeping in a very uncomfortable position on a couch: face up, one leg down and the other on the couch, one arm resting over his chest and the other behind his head. Half of the blanket was on the floor and half barely covering his legs.

Hephaistion looked sideways, they both were alone, so he dared to approach even more, sitting astride on the _lochagos'_ lap, taking a moment to watch him without distractions. He brushed his black blue hair with his fingers; both had the same straight hair, but Nikandros' wasn't as long as his own, just reaching his shoulders, and it wasn't magnificent, like liquid silk, always moving at the _hipparch's_ will as if his hair didn't have another purpose than to make him look good. He caressed his brother's cheek and smiled thinking they had the same nose and bone structure.

His older brother was indeed a very handsome man his problem was that nobody noticed because compared to Hephaistion he was just another one, for one Nikandros didn't have that exotic epicene beauty that had fascinated even Darius, he was more masculine, more common, and had a scare of his jaw, a gift from a Persian after the battle of Gaugamela. He was like Hephaistion but at the same time different, something that fascinated the _hipparch_.

Hephaistion sighed, caressing his brother's scare with his fingers. Why had he left Alexander like that the night before? The truth was that he had panicked, everything was new for him and, what he had felt was so intense that he feared to lose himself in that whirl of emotions; but, while watching his brother's sleeping face he felt better. Then, an idea struck him, would he feel the same as he had experienced last night but with Nikandros? He rested his head on his brother's chest and closed his eyes for a moment, hearing his heartbeat. It was so relaxing…

- Phai? –the King's voice made him lift his head. Alexander was standing a few paces away. He had been there for some time now but was too enthralled by the sight of his beloved over his brother that he had remained silent.

- I didn't know you were here –said Hephaistion, standing up. He didn't look embarrassed after being caught in that peculiar position and that piqued the blond's curiosity.

- I came as soon as I heard you were in pain –the King explained, approaching him—How are you? - Better…Thank you –his beloved felt very uncomfortable with Alexander there and his sleeping brother on the other side—Listen, about what happened yesterday…I'm sorry for leaving like that, I… - It's fine you don't have to explain. - Yes, but… —the King silenced him with a soft kiss and felt immensely happy when Hephaistion didn't move away, on the contrary, even kissed him back.

- You know? There are other places where you can do this without disturbing my sleep –said a sleepy Nikandros, yawning.

The _hipparch_ blushed savagely, but Alexander just laughed. The _lochagos_ smiled watching them together. This was how things had to be, Hephaistion belong at Alexander's side. The _hipparch_ was a person as Nikandros had never met, he really gave his entire self to his loved one, with him you didn't have to pretend, to fall into that dance of deceive that were "love" relationships and the _lochagos_ knew all too well about this.

The women with whom he used to sleep didn't care about him, they just cared for appearances, for the social protocol and the lies, they didn't want to know Nikandros because his lovers were more interested in what they believed than in what was real. All of them except for Vasthi, she was the only woman with whom he was truly himself, something he had only been able to do with Hephaistion.

But the _hipparch_ was not for him, and Alexander should be very grateful to all the Gods for giving him such a precious lover.

**XXX**

The Macedonian army moved in direction to Maracanda, the capital of Sogdhiana. Alexander was convinced that Spitamenes was his allied, after showing the goodwill to hand Bessus and, convinced that the satrapy was in peace, he continued his journey. The King had plans to found a new city, Alexandria-the-Furthest, as a defensive place to stop barbarian tribes from invading Persian territory. On their way they passed near the Jaxartes River, the one that marked the boundary between the Persian Empire and the Scythian tribes. Here they found several forts, dated from the days of Cyrus the Great, and the King stopped for a while to inspect them and to replace the garrisons with his own mercenaries.

- It was in this place that Cyrus the Great died –said Achilles, riding at the King's side, watching the river before them—He fought against the Massagetae, thinking he could subjugate them, but the Great King fell in battle –the boy brushed his hair back—Dad, do you think the Massagetae are really that strong?

- I truly don't know, son –answered Alexander—But, who knows? Maybe we'll find out –he smiled mysteriously to his Prince.

And, it was in this place, that Alexander faced a very curious army, one composed by: priests from all possible religions, doctors, so-called doctors, wanna be of doctors, sorcerers, shamans, healers, _Magi, _and all kind of charlatans, just as Eumenes had predicted. Even if this place was, literally, on the end of the Persian Empire, that didn't stopped these men after hearing the amount of gold that they could obtained if they healed the Great King's beloved.

For Perdikkas, Leonnatos, Ptolemy, and even Nikandros and Krateros, it was truly funny to see Hephaistion's expression of "I hate you all" while man after man came to check him, each one with a remedy more absurd than the last, dressed in flamboyant fashion with histrionic demeanors. A great number of soldiers and officers came to see this freak show, it was like going to the circus and the _hipparch's_ bored expression made it even more funny. This parade appeared to have no end, Hephaistion had been there the whole day, but, when the sun started to hide, ready to leave his place in heaven to the moon, he decided it was enough. He stood up and went to the King demanding to stop this madness.

- I'm tired of being these men's experiment subject –said a very serious Hephaistion in the royal tent—I'm not an exotic animal and I want you to send these people back home.

- Phai, don't be angry who knows and maybe one of them can cure you –Alexander explained and his beloved looked at him as if he had said rocks would sing.

- Alex, these…"men" –the _hipparch_ said through clenched teeth, instead of the very rude word that had come first to his mind—Have no idea of what they are doing.

- How can you be so sure? –said the King softly. He truly had faith in his plan and was ready to prove anything to have his beloved back, but Hephaistion didn't share his confidence in these people.

- Oh, that's easy, one of them said I should break an ostrich egg on my head and sitting under a full moon for an hour –Alexander laughed out loud—Other said I should eat the brain of a crocodile and, oh! This is my favorite, another one tried to drill a hole in my skull to let the bad spirits out.

- Phai, I'm sorry –the King tried to sound sincere but he couldn't stop laughing, Hephaistion saw him through narrowed eyes.

- I won't do this anymore, I stink of oils, ointments and I don't know what other shit and had to listen priests chanting for hours –said the _hipparch, _crossing his arms.

Alexander sighed.

- All right, I won't force you to do something you don't want to –he said—But, at least, would you listen to them? I insist, maybe someone knows something useful.

Hephaistion thought about it for a moment, he truly doubted it, but he found Alexander's concern touching and, even if he hadn't realized this openly, he also cared about the King. He nodded.

- Fine, but not today –the _hipparch_ agreed— It had been enough for one day.

Alexander took a long lock of his hair and kissed it, as if it were the hand of a beautiful woman and that made Hephaistion blushed.

**XXX**

Nikandros was sleeping, resting on his side with the blanket barely covering him, when Hephaistion stepped into his room. The _hipparch_ had come back after checking his troops, wishing that, by the time he arrived to his brother's tent, he would feel better, but that didn't happen. He knew his brother would get mad, and for weeks he had tired to dismiss the idea but…Hephaistion needed this, he wanted it, maybe if he followed his instincts then his doubts would disappear, that fear that haunted him during the night would leave him and he would be able to sleep without the help of teas.

His insomnia had never been worst and after that day he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. This had been a terrible day, hearing an endless number of men and women claiming that they could cure him only to find that they were as clueless as he. His friends had seen the funny side of it, but, the truth was this experience had been discouraging and even depressing for him. Was there no hope for him? Would he have to learn to live like this?

The _hipparch_ wanted to feel better and with that thought in mind, he climbed the bed, under the blankets, and embraced his sleeping brother from behind. It felt so good to be there, he felt safe and calm near Nikandros, with his strong body against him. He closed his eyes enjoying the moment, if only this feeling could last; and then, he slid his hand down his brother's torso, feeling his strong abdomen under the fabric of his tunic, inhaling the smell of his skin and, just as had happened with Alexander, that smell turned out to be very familiar. Hephaistion bit his lower lip and looked for the edge of his cloths.

He was nervous and excited as only the thought of doing something very wrong could make him feel, a hot tickling ran thought his body; he knew his brother would be furious but, maybe naively, he hoped Nikandros would understand. Something had awakened in him when he slept with Alexander and he wanted, he needed, to feel that again. His hands trembled slightly when he felt the _lochagos'_ skin, the muscles contracting under his touch and, for a while, his finger wandered over his thighs not daring to go further. Their bodies were very much alike, tall, slender but strong and well built, and, as soon as the _hipparch_ buried his hand between his brother's legs he discovered that Nikandros also were very vocal.

Hephaistion's face burned when he felt his brother arousal, shyly, he moved his hand up and down, hearing the _lochagos_ breathing faster and moaning softly, this was even better than he had imagined. He hid his face in Nikandros' dark hair, inhaling again that familiar smell and closed his eyes, feeling his own heart beating as fast as his brother's, synchronized in a perfect melody, until he felt the _lochagos'_ hand taking his wrist with force, stopping him and taking him out of this placid dream.

- Phai? –asked Nikandros in a husky voice, agitated, confused and aroused. As answer Hephaistion kissed his shoulder, caressing his neck with his nose. His brother closed his eyes with force, as if he were in pain or making a great effort, hearing the sound of wet kisses and feeling those lips sliding through his neck, making him shudder—Why…are you…doing this to me?

- Because I want to be with you –then his brother was lost. He had tried with all his might to keep his hands away the _hipparch_ but this, this was too much and he wasn't made of marble.

Nikandros turned, took his brother by the arm and held his gaze in the darkness. A lonely oil lap was burning outside the room but the dim light was enough for him to distinguish the love, desire and neediness in those dark gray eyes. Hephaistion closed the distance between them and their lips brushed slightly, sending spark through the _lochagos'_ body. How many times had he dreamed about this? More than he dared to admit, and now, it was there for him to take.

The _hipparch_ slid his lips over his brother's and Nikandros closed his eyes, enjoying that sensation and keeping it in his memory forever. Hephaistion left a kiss, with his mouth open, over his lips and then, his brother kissed him as he had always wished, savagely, urgently, forcing him to open his mouth, tangling his fingers in the silky strands of his hair to throw his head back, leaving his throat deliciously exposed.

That outburst of passion took the _hipparch_ aback for a moment, and he felt again overwhelmed and lost, vulnerable in the middle of a storm but wanting more. He rested his leg on his brother's side, hearing him moan loudly inside his mouth when their hips touched. The _lochagos_ took him by the thigh with force, marking his fingers on his creamy skin. Gods! His skin was almost unreal, impossible soft. He surrounded his wait with his free arm and sat with his brother on his lap, without giving his lips a rest.

Now it was Hephaistion's time to moan and sigh when he felt Nikandros' arousal against his own, he pressed his knees at the _lochagos'_ sides, and, in that moment, Nikandros knew he could sell his soul just to spend the night with this beautiful creature. He undressed himself and Hephaistion so quickly that he torn his tunic in the process, but he needed to feel his skin against him own, more than he needed air. It was a dangerous desire, threatening to drive him mad.

_I must be dreaming_ –thought the _lochagos_—_Yes, this is a dream and here I can do whatever I want. _

Nikandros kissed him until the need for air was stronger than their need to feel each other, cupping his face with one hand, and running the other up and down the _hipparch's_ back, his fingers sliding through the canal of his backbone. Hephaistion rocked his hips, looking fascinated how his brother finally lost control, his emerald eyes shining with pure lust. Now, there was not turning back.

This was similar but at the same time different from what he had felt at Alexander's side, he wasn't going to reach his forgotten memories but he felt in peace. The King was his past, his brother was the present and he knew that, at some point between the 2 of them, lied his true self.

- Nick…—he panted when he felt his fingers inside him. It had been years since the last time the _lochagos_ had slept with a man, but, even in that state, overwhelmed by the heat running through his body, he could retain some control. He didn't want to hurt the _hipparch_—Nick…—Hephaistion whispered, leaning his cheek against his brother's, rounding his neck with his arms.

He could feel Nikandros' heart beating fast against his chest, they were so close, his brother's heat threatened to consume them both but he couldn't care less. Hephaistion moaned and cried with force when he finally felt the _lochagos_ resting inside him, his head twirling around, and his whole body melting. The _hipparch_ arched and moved down to feel him more closely and his older brother moaned louder, soon following the sensual rocking of his hips.

- Nick…—Hephaistion threw his head back—That's…

The _lochagos_ took his hips to show him how he wanted the _hipparch_ to move, faster, desperate, frantic, and his brother obeyed, moving faster and faster and making Nikandros torn his throat in loud moans. This was not as the _lochagos_ had imagined, it was better, finally he felt complete, as if he were arriving home after years lost; this wasn't only lust, this was different, this was incredible intimate and he truly felt sharing not only his body but also a piece of his soul with his brother.

Later, neither remembered when they finally fell asleep but, that night, Hephaistion finally rest, without dreams haunting him and without fears.

**XXX**

Nikandros opened his eyes lazily when the morning sun hit his face with it's warm light. He had had a very strange, although hot, dream, one as he hadn't had since he was a teenager and felt, at the same time a little aroused and very disappointed.

_Phai is truly going to drive me mad_ –he thought. Even if he had laughed himself to tears after watching the endless line of people claiming to have a wonderful remedy for his brother's malady, the _lochagos_ had to admit that he was also very depressed, he too had hoped one of them would be able to cure Hephaistion, not only because he wanted his brother to be fine, but also because he wanted to end with that uncomfortable situation.

Nikandros had thought to speak with Alexander about this situation several times but, every time he was ready to do it he couldn't find the words to explain what was happening, and so he said nothing. He yawned and turned to rest face up, rubbed his eyes with infinite laziness until his stomach growled, then, he decided it was time to look for breakfast. It was in moments like this that he truly missed his wife, not only because she cooked, also because it wouldn't hurt to have a woman in that moment, after that dream.

He smiled and shook his head, in what moment had Alexander decided to leave the camp followers? Even the whores had been left behind. The _lochagos_ sat down, scratching his head and then, he froze. He wasn't alone. Hephaistion was sleeping at his side, face down and completely naked.

_Zeus, Hades and Poseidon! It wasn't a dream_ –and Nikandros panicked—_What have I done? _

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I'm going to hell, but I really wanted to write this. Don't worry! I have a plan here, I swear it! Just give me a chance to explain everything in next chapters.

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Tons of hugs and pleaseeeeeee, don't forget my gift... I mean review ^_^


	173. Jaxartes River Pt I

**Hello dear readers:**

Happy New Year! =^^= I really can't express with words how does it feel to reach the 2012 still writing this story. 900 thousand words, almost 200 chapters and almost 2 years writing non-stop to post every Wednesday and this is all thank to you. Have a great New Year and lets hope I can finish this before the world ends hahahahahaha.

**Hello Phaisty**: Thank you so much! I hope you had a great Christmas and that this New Year would be full with wonderful surprises for you ^_^ Yep, I can understand very well that the incest part in kind of difficult and I'm very grateful for your kind words. That was exactly what I wanted to do here, a love triangle =^^= I'm glad that it worked! Hahaha thank you! You truly make me very happy, your message was a great Christmas present! :)

**Hi Alicemair:** Ow! THANK YOU! You are very sweet. I have a GREAT Christmas and I hope you had a wonderful time too. Happy New Year! ^_^ I wish you the best for 2012 and don't worry, there will be more new chapters :) :) :)

**Warning:** Again I'm obliged to put this again **incest**.

**CHAPTER 161**

_Between Queen Cleopatra and her advisors._

_41 BC Alexandria_

"_Antonius will melt nothing down" he said firmly. "You'll go to Tarsus, Cleopatra, and meet him there"_

"_Like a chattel? Like a mouse? Like a whipped cur?"_

"_No, like a mighty sovereign. Like Pharaoh Hatshepsut, so great her successor obliterated her cartouches. Armed with all the wiles and cunning of your ancestors. As Ptolemy Soter was the natural brother of Alexander the Great, you have the blood of many gods in your veins. Not only Isis, Hathor, and Mut, but also Amun-Ra on two sides –from the line of the pharaohs and from Alexander the Great, who was Amun-Ra's son and also a god"_

"_I see where Cha'em is going," said Sosigenes thoughtfully. "This Marcus Antonius is no Caesar, therefore he can be duped."(1)_

**-o-o-o-**

Nikandros stayed there, as if time had frozen, as if the Gods had stopped to turn their attention to them; just staring at his brother for so long that it appeared as if he expected Hephaistion to suddenly disappear or someone to storm in his room followed by his laughing friends shouting that this was only a joke. Of course, nothing of this happened, and the _lochagos_ was left alone to face the awful truth: he had bedded his brother.

He sighed and ran his hand down his face, now that he thought about it, he started to remember with detail everything that had happened the night before, how he had waken up suddenly only to find Hephaistion there, teasing him, seducing him until he inevitably surrendered to his most hidden desires.

Nikandros took a moment then and asked himself: How did he felt? Did he feel bad? The _lochagos_ considered this for a moment and to his utter horror he discovered that no, he didn't regretted what he had done, he had enjoyed it, greatly, being able to drink in that beauty resting so peacefully at his side, to share his soul with the only person in the world who could truly understand him, who could truly be his. It had been better than he had imagined and he would definitely do it again.

The _lochagos_ closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. That was wrong, he shouldn't be thinking and feeling this way; this was not what was expected from him, what was socially correct, the scrip of this play stage at the theater of life said he should be ashamed, consumed by remorse, crying and asking the Gods for mercy and forgiveness while pulling his hair before they decided to punish him just as they had done with Oedipus.

_Yes, but this is different. Its not like I can have a child with Phai_ –thought Nikandros, his eyes traveling along the curve of Hephaistion's back, reaching his butt half covered by the blankets. He felt for his brother the same thing a man would feel towards his beloved, was this truly incest or could it be just a relationship between 2 men?—_It would have been terribly wrong if I had slept with Eni_ –and he felt repulsed just thinking about that, siring a child like the Persian Great King used to do with their sisters.

But why? Why did he felt sick thinking about bedding his sister but not his brother? He truly had no idea, and, since the _lochagos_ hated to waste time overthinking things, he decided to move on and deal with his present problem.

He had slept with his brother. What now? Nikandros took a deep breath, he could deal with this, he had been dealing with his feelings towards Hephaistion for years now and had never expected that one day his brother would feel the same, last night had been a gift for him, a reward for all those years he only admired the _hipparch_ from afar and he would always treasure that moment until the very last day of his life. It would be his secret, his most sweet memory and his greatest sin.

But, what about Hephaistion? His major concern had always been his brother, could his brother deal with this? What would happen when he remember everything? Would Hephaistion hate him? That was the only thing he feared, that his brother hated him. Nikandros could withstand everything except Hephaistion's rejection. He doubted his brother would be able to cope with this situation and this was precisely why he didn't bed him before, because he didn't want to hurt him, he didn't want to make him choose, question himself and made his life miserable.

What now? He, for his part, would move on, like he had always done, and tried to help his brother. Nikandros didn't want to change Hephaistion and would do everything in his power to prevent it, to keep things as they had always been.

For how long was the _lochagos_ sitting on his bed? He never knew, and he didn't come out of his thoughts until his brother moved lazily, moaning softly and stretching himself languidly, making the blankets drop even more, leaving his round butt completely expose, the covers refusing to hide that magnificent male specimen. In a word, Hephaistion was perfect, the wet dream of every person, his hair deliciously disheveled over his face and his body an harmonious combination between a sensual beauty and strong ferocity.

Watching him in those moment reminded Nikandros why he had slept with him after all.

When the _hipparch_ opened his dark gray eyes and found his brother awake he smiled, a truly happy and satiated smiled that took his brother aback. This was more than the _lochagos_ could have ever expected, not even in his wildest dreams he would have dared to imagine his brother smiling at him after what had happened. The _hipparch_ sat, brushed his hair back and embraced him, resting his head against his shoulder.

- How long have you been up? –asked Hephaistion in a sleepy husky voice.

Nikandros smiled without humor.

- That's really what you want to ask me? –the _hipparch_ wasn't expecting that answer, and lifted his head to see him. His brother wasn't angry, he was…It was hard to describe his mood and Hephaistion looked at him confused, as if he didn't speak the same language. Nikandros laughed without noise—Don't look at me like that Phai, what were you expecting? Well, you finally have what you wanted, haven't you? So, tell me, what does it feel to fuck your own brother?

- Are you mad at me? –that was the only explanation the _hipparch_ could find for this, even if his instincts told him this wasn't the case. Last night, standing at the threshold of his brother's room, he knew Nikandros would hate him for doing what he was thinking, but…—I know you wanted me away from you, but I can't to do that, I needed…

Nikandros threw him backwards on the bed, on all four over him and taking his wrists with force over his head. He was as tall as Hephaistion and, contrary to Alexander, he could very well immobilize him with his sole weight.

- What did you need, Phai? –hissed his brother near his lips, holding his gaze—What do you want? I told you over an over again to stay away from me and still you came into my bed last night –Hephaistion looked at him with big round eyes, he didn't understand what was happening—You are like a child, you don't know what you are doing –he took 2 fingers inside his brother, sharply, looking only to hurt him and making the _hipparch_ closed one eye in pain—Is this what you want?

- Y-yes! –that wasn't the answer Nikandros was looking and those words made him move away fast and confused, as if Hephaistion had hit him with a mace.

The _lochagos_ had hoped to scare him, to make him see that his actions had consequences and that the consequences weren't always pleasant, to make him realize this was wrong and the _hipparch_ should stay away from him. But, he hadn't expected this.

- Nick, you are more confused than I –his brother's words sank deeply in him. Could this be true? Could he be the problem instead of Hephaistion?—I love you.

Nikandros rubbed his eyes while the _hipparch_ sat in front of him.

- Fine –he dropped his arms on his lap, softening his voice— Fine…Let's say you love me, what now?

"_What now?" I wish I could stop asking that question _–thought the _lochagos_.

- I want to be with you.

- Aha, like what? Like my lover?

- Well, yes.

- And what about Alexander? –that question made Hephaistion avert his eyes and fell silent. Finally Nikandros was starting to understand what was going on here—Why are you running away from him?

- I'm not!

- Don't lie to me Phai, I know you better than this –said Nikandros, finally finding the main problem—You are afraid to accept your feelings towards Alexander and that's why you come to me, because I'm something certain and known –when Hephaistion said nothing and brushed his hair behind his ear, he knew he was right—Let's do something, I'll help you to overcome this fear you have for the unknown if you promise to put everything on your part. Phai –he took his brother by the shoulder—I can live with what happened yesterday, I'm a grown up man with many vices and more experience in these things than you can imagine, it's hard to break my heart –the _lochagos_ smiled— You are doing this because you feel better at my side, but think this for a moment, what about Alexander? You feel bad and you come to me, and he? You are hurting him with your fears and indecision. Unless you don't care about Alexander, in which case…

- I care for him! –Hephaistion interrupted him—I feel…I feel something very strong for him, but, but…

- It's all right –Nikandros patted his cheek—I'll help you and I won't run away again, but, lets keep this between us. We have enough problems without letting someone else to know what happened between us last night.

His brother nodded.

- You have my word.

**XXX**

Fortunately for both brothers that day was a very busy one, full with surprises, bad news, crisis and unexpected events, so they didn't have time to think much about the night before. While inspecting the forts and giving instructions for his mercenaries, Alexander received very alarming news: Spitamenes, whom he had thought was his ally, had started a revolt and Sogdhiana was in danger.

- But how this happened? –asked Perdikkas.

- I don't know the details but, apparently, Alexander called Spitamenes –answered Hephaistion. He had ran away from his "healers" and was hiding in his friend's tent—He wanted to talk personally with him but Spitamenes misunderstood his intentions, or took this just as a pretext, saying that Alexander only wanted to capture him, and raised his men in arms. Word has reached us that he is marching to Maracanda.

- What a problem! We all thought the old sod was on our side after handing Bessus –said his friend, shaking his head—What is Alexander going to do? Because I doubt he can leave now to deal with this Spitamenes in person.

- Why do you say that? –Hephaistion frowned.

- I thought you knew –Perdikkas raised his eyebrows, surprised that for once he knew more than his friend about the King's activities—Where were you last night?

The _hipparch_ decided to say nothing about last night.

- What happened? –he asked.

- Emissaries from the Scythian tribes came to the camp –his friend explained—Alexander heard they attack the Persian border constantly and wanted to stop them, but, all the negotiations went to the garbage when a group of Scythians attacked a Macedonian party foraging for supplies and the locals started to shout insults at us from the other side of the river, saying that Alexander 'would never dare to lay a finger upon men like them' or that if Alexander dared to cross 'he would soon find out the difference between Scythians and Asiatic savages' (2) And now I heard we are going to cross the Jaxartes to deal with the tribes.

- You are right –said Hephaistion—What a problem.

**XXX**

Just as Perdikkas said the King sent someone else to deal with the revolt, unable to leave his present position, and sent Pharnuches with a small force to deal with the situation at Maracanda. Meanwhile he got everything ready to cross the river and stop the Scythian tribes whose arrogance was greatly inflated knowing that it had been their ancestors the ones who killed the Great conqueror Cyrus.

They were ready to increase the glory of their people claiming the life of another conqueror and would not submit easily, even worst, once Alexander crossed the Jaxartes he wouldn't face a well-organized and trained army, he would face a guerrilla, the one thing that could destroy an army like the Macedonian.

The Macedonian camp was once again preparing for a hard march and a cruel battle, and, for Hephaistion's delight, the so-called healers were ordered to go back home. Everything would have been great for the _hipparch_ if he hadn't promised Alexander to hear these men and women one last time, so he spent the day before the march at the King's tent wearing his very obvious expression of boredom and receiving men after men after men, and the occasional women with their extravagant costumes and ridiculous remedies.

Nikandros walked near the place where the long line waited outside the King's tent and he smiled amused, unlike Alexander he didn't think one of these charlatans could cure his brother but found everything really funny, specially Hephaistion's expression of 'I hate you' while these people claimed to have the knowledge of the universe invested upon them; by the 10th time you heard this you started to think the knowledge of the universe was either too easy to find of terrible dull. He stayed there for a while and was about to leave when a man caught his attention.

It was an old man, old as time itself, bald, with a long, long white beard, dressed in a simple clean tunic. He was sitting under a tree, holding a stick and watching the line, shaking his head every now and then.

- You don't approve this? –asked the _lochagos_, the man had piqued his curiosity.

- Does it matter what do I approve or disapprove? –answered the man without looking at him.

Nikandros shrugged.

- Why do you shake your head like that?

- Because I know there is not one single person there –he pointed at the line with his chin—That can cure the Great King's favorite.

- And you can?

- I never said that. I don't even know what is wrong with him, just that he can't remember his past, but…

- But? –Nikandros rested his weight on one foot, shielding his eyes from the sun.

- If there is someone who could have a chance to cure him, its Tomyris –the man pronounced the name with great respect and reverence.

- Who? –what kind of name was that?

- Tomyris is a great Massagetae sorceress –the man explained—She knows things and can see where others are blind. Her healing powers are outstanding –he shook his fit in the air.

- How can you possibly know this? –asked the _lochagos_.

- Because she cured me –this time the man turned to look at him—I couldn't walk and she cured me, and I have seen, with my own eyes, how she cures others with no hope.

Now Nikandros was interested in this woman.

- And, is she here? –he turned to look at the line of people but the man laughed.

- Tomyris would never leave her home, no matter how much gold the Great King could offer her –the man explained—If the Great King wants her help, he would have to seek her.

- And where can we find her?

- We?

- The King's favorite, as you call him, is my brother –Nikandros explained and the man watched him for a long moment before nodding slowly.

- Tomyris lives beyond the Jaxartes, she, the same as her people, is a nomad, never stays in the same place for long –the man looked among his cloths and gave him a stone engrave with a strange symbol—Ride always to the north and you'll find her, when you do, show Tomyris this stone and she will know you are a friend. But –the man took the _lochagos'_ arm with surprising force, approaching to his ear and dropping his voice until it was a mere whisper—If you arrive with an army, threatening Tomyris or her people, she would never help you.

**XXX**

Nikandros lied face up on his bed, watching the strange stone with an arm behind his head, thinking in the old man's words. He knew the man could be lying or worst, he could truly believe that this sorceress had real power when in reality she was nothing more than a pretender but…He watched the stone, it appeared to change its color every time he moved it, almost as if it absorbed the light and transformed it. His instincts told him the man said the truth and it was worth trying to seek this Tomyris, she could be his only chance to help his brother.

- What are you thinking? –asked Hephaistion, arriving after making sure his men were ready for the march. He sat at Nikandros' side on the bed—What's that? –he watched the stone with curiosity.

- A man gave it to me –answered the _lochagos_, still thinking what to do. He closed his hand around the stone and turned to look at his brother—Phai, have you ever had the feeling that something is right even if you can prove it?

- Yes –answered his brother—Why do you ask?

- Because…—the _lochagos_ sat and told him everything about the old man and the Massagetae sorceress.

- Do you truly think this woman can help me? –asked Hephaistion, holding his brother's emerald eyes.

- I do –the _hipparch_ nodded.

- Then, lets do it.

- Not so fast Phai –said Nikandros—If we do this…I have been thinking a lot in the man's words and, if we look for her, we'll have to go alone. If we tell Alexander he would insist in going too and he would take the whole army with him, after all the situation is really complicated with the tribes at the other side of the river. What I'm proposing its suicidal, you and I would have to ride alone into enemy territory while your lover attack these people.

Hephaistion thought this for a moment, considering all their possibilities.

- Nick, I don't want to live like this –he said slowly—And, if you think this woman may help, I'm willing to try.

The _lochagos_ found only determination in his dark gray eyes.

- We'll go tomorrow night then, prepare your things.

**XXX**

Hephaistion was aware that no one could know about their plan, least of all Alexander, but he wanted to see the King before going; it was a strange sensation but, if he didn't come back, he wanted to see the blond one last time. He found the King extremely busy in his tent, issuing orders while checking his maps spread on the table. The situation was getting worst, Spitamenes had Maracanda under siege and the Scythian tribes were crossing the Jaxartes River eager to join the fight on the Sogdhian side, why? Because, years ago, King Philip had defeated their brothers at the north of Macedonia and now they were eagerly looking for retribution.

_What were the Scythians? I may have to explain a little here. The Scythians were the name we gave to several horse riding nomad tribes scattered over a huge territory covering from what is now known as Romania and Ukraine to Russia and Central Asia. They weren't united under a single ruler but they helped each other from time to time. Their more valuable possession where horses, a man wealth was measure according on the number of horses he had and, of course, as you can imagine, the Scythians were great horsemen and highly dangerous archers. The Massagetae, famous for defeating Cyrus the Great, were not Scythians, but you can say they were like their first cousins, very alike. _

To make things worst, the King had asked Aristander to take the auspices that day and his favorite seer had said the omens had been against him, he would try again next day but his mood wasn't exactly the best in those moments. Even though he was overwhelmed with all these problems buzzing in his head, Alexander stopped what he was doing in the same moment his eyes settled on his beloved standing at the threshold.

- If you are busy I can return later –said the _hipparch_.

- No, don't go. I could use a break –said the King, without noticing Eumenes rolling his eyes behind him. The secretary would never like Hephaistion and he liked him even less now that he didn't have his memory because he only caused problems, but knew better than to say something.

Alexander took the _hipparch_ into his room and asked his pages for food.

- I haven't eaten anything since morning –said the King, taking a seat at the table and pointing at a chair in front of him for Hephaistion to join him.

- You should take better care of yourself –said his beloved—What would be of the army if something happened to you?

Alexander smiled.

- I'm glad to see you care about me –Hephaistion blushed.

- I'm sorry.

- For what?

- For hurting you –those words took the King aback—I know you love me and I…I feel something for you but I don't know how to deal with these feelings –Alexander's heart beat faster, could there be hope for him?

- Phai –he took his beloved's hand over the table—If you need time, I'll wait until you are ready.

The _hipparch_ shook his head.

- I don't want you to suffer –he said—You don't deserve this, and neither do my brother –that remark caught the King's attention—I am the problem, and until I can solve my situation I will keep hurting you.

- What are you trying to tell me? –Alexander didn't like this, he didn't have to read minds to know his beloved was planning something and that he wasn't going to like it.

Hephaistion didn't answer, he stood up and kissed him, climbing on the table to finally rest on his King's lap, embracing him with force. Alexander was taken aback by such outburst of passion but soon he kissed his beloved back, overwhelmed by the desperation of his embrace.

- I'll fix this, I promise –the _hipparch_ whispered against his lips.

**XXX**

When the moment came to finally leave the camp under the cover of darkness, Hephaistion felt even surer that this was the right thing to do. He couldn't continue like this, not knowing was driving him crazy, and he was also hurting the people who loved him the most. He and his brother packed sufficient supplies, they would take 4 horses and one mule to carry everything. The _hipparch_ thought it was too much but Nikandros made him see that they didn't know for how long they would be gone and they had to be ready.

Hephaistion kissed Achilles' sleeping face, as a silent good bye, and then he was ready to go. To sneak out of camp was easy enough, the real problem would be to cross the Jaxartes since it was a very broad river. Alexander had issued orders to cross it like they had done at the Oxus, making floats with the tents, but they didn't have that option so, they had to ride for hours until they find a low pass without Scythian sentries. Then, they were officially entering into enemy territory. They rode for hours and neither spoke until dawn was close, then Nikandros pointed out they should rest.

- What do you think Alexander would say when he finds out what have we done? –asked Hephaistion, chewing his bread in front of the bonfire.

That question made his brother laugh amused.

- YOU are asking ME that? –he shook his head, still smiling—Well, he is going to be really confused and I bet you that more than one would suggest that we are deserters, especially your enemies.

Hephaistion fell silent. The sun was rising and now he could have a better look of what lied ahead of them.

- You said they called this place the Sea of Grass.

- Yes –Nikandros nodded.

- I can see why, everything is green here –it was a very monotonous sight, a green steppe of never ending grass.

- Well, I heard one of the guides saying that these Scythian have lots of horses, I suppose that's why they look for places with grass –said Nikandros, finishing his bread—Trytorest –he said with his mouth full, then he swallowed—I'll have first watch, then I'll sleep.

* * *

(1) Colleen McCullough. _Antony and Cleopatra_, p 27

(2) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 206

**A/N**: I'll explain. I'm playing a little here with History and summarizing a lot of events I considered would be boring, in the sake of the plot I'm simplifying many things to make the story move faster. Please! Have me a little patience, I promise Hephaistion would recover his memory soon, and he would have probably recovered it faster if I weren't so busy these days, but it wasn't possible to write another chapter.

Again, thank you so much for all your wonderful messages and support with this crazy idea of the incest.

After almost 2 years is kind of difficult sometimes to keep writing so pleaseeeee my fuel is always the reviews so don't go without leaving one, ok? ;) Trust me, the author is always more scared of the reviews than the reviewer, and I don't bite =^^=

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	174. Jaxartes River Pt II

**Hello dear readers!**

We made it! We reached the 2012! Yey! Hahaha ^_^ Well, this is our first chapter of the year, rejoice with me ^^

**Hello Alicemair**: Happy New Year! Ow! THANK YOU! I'm soooo happy to read you are having fun with the whole incest thing, I like a lot this kind of things and it was my dream come true to be able to write it (I have always wanted to write something like this) ¡Muchas gracias!

**So!** OMG! I'm so happy to hear from you again =^^= Happy New Year! HAHA! I can imagine that this wasn't exactly as you imagine it would be, but I wanted to write something original AND to have a love triangle. The problem is that Phai loves Alex so much that a love triangle would have been impossible if our Phai had his memory, so I took this chance to write a love triangle and my incest. Thank you, really, thank you so much for your support with this crazy idea.

**Hi Sarah**: Happy New Year! T-H-A-N-K_Y-O-U! You are so sweet! Thank you so much! You know? I think just like you, I'm a very weird person and, even if I do think incest (in the real life) is wrong, I LOVE to read about it in fiction =^^= Hehe, I also find Nick and Phai really hot (maybe I should write a threesome with them and Alex, hahaha, just kidding :P)

**Dear Phaisty**: Happy-Happy New Year! =^^= Don't worry, we are almost over with this and Phai will recover his memory soon. The problem is that I can't end the Nick/Phai relationship quickly and abruptly because I spent a great amount of words explaining it and setting the scenario for the incest to happen, and the second thing is that, since I didn't have much time to write and I could post 2 chapts, this little drama has taken us several weeks. Just a little more patience pleaseeee. Thank you so much for your words and constant support, it truly means the world for me.

**Hello Demonyita**: Happy New Year! And also Happy Birthday! ^^ Thank you so much for your good wishes and kind words, you are very very kind :) :) :) Let's hope I can finish this story this year before the end of the world hahaha.

**Warning**: Once again **Incest**.

**CHAPTER 162**

Alexander remained seated, his uneven eyes settled on some point lost at the distance, watching everything and nothing, his fingers interlaced in front of his expressionless face. He was outside, surrounded by his military staff, on a hill near the river's edge. In front of him everything was buzzing with activity, men running from one side to the other getting the floats ready to cross the Jaxartes.

The rest of the army formed it's ranks outside the camp, waiting patiently for the King to take the auspices, hoping that this time the Gods would show their approval over this enterprise. But Alexander's mind was elsewhere, far away from this place, lost in the unknown ahead of him wondering if Hephaistion had crossed the river with his brother.

It was still dawn when Achilles arrived running to the royal tent, pale, scared, worried, barefoot and panting. He had come to the King in the same moment he discovered his father and uncle were missing, thinking the worst and unable to imagine what had really happened, that both brothers had planned all this. Alexander ordered an immediate search inside and outside the camp, 4 cavalry squadrons where sent to look for the brothers in the area nearby while the King interrogated Lysanias and his beloved's pages. Unfortunately, the pages knew nothing and the youngest son of Amyntor was as lost as he.

- I truly have no idea of where could they be –had said Lysanias that morning—But, if I can say something is that both, Nick and Phai, have been acting a little weird lately.

- Weird how? –asked Alexander but the young man shook his head.

- I don't know how to explain it –said Lysanias—It's probably nothing, but…Lately they spend a lot of time together, always talking in whispers, and when I asked them what were they plotting, Nick pinched my nose until I cried saying "midget, go and mind your own business".

That had left the King thinking. He too suspected something was happening between Nikandros and Hephaistion, but what?

- Sire –a page returned, panting heavily after running back— All the squadrons are back and there are no signs of either the _hipparch_ Hephaistion or the _lochagos_ Nikandros. The men looked everywhere.

The King didn't move, and didn't give signs of having heard a word, he looked just as the many statues of him that now adorned the principal cities of Asia and Greece. This was exactly what he had feared the night before, when Hephaistion arrived at his tent asking for forgiveness and kissing him as a good-bye, he knew something was amiss, he was sure of it, but…

_I should have done something_ –he thought, his face betraying not a thought—_I should have stopped him._

- But, where could have they gone? –asked Leonnatos, shaking his head. He too was worried and, the same as Achilles, feared the worst.

- Sire, I know you won't like to hear this but I think the situation is quite clear –said Eumenes, taking a step forward—Both brothers are deserters.

- That's nonsense! –exclaimed Perdikkas as outraged as Leonnatos. Even Ptolemy, Erigyius and Kleitos were angry at this remark—Hephaistion is not a coward, neither is his brother, and they are not deserters.

- Perhaps not the Hephaistion you can used to call your friend, _taxiarch_ –answered the secretary in a petulant tone—But, can you say the same about this man with no past? –those words silence everyone.

If the brothers were declared deserters the penalty for that crime was only one: death. It was a serious accusation but Eumenes had a point, every man missing after 3 days was declared a deserter; perhaps, if Hephaistion had told someone where he was going, but, as always, he had acted with utmost secrecy, his actions covered under the veil of mystery.

- Hephaistion –said the King slowly, talking for the first time since he heard the news about his beloved—Is Hephaistion, with or without his memory, and he is no coward. If he and Nikandros are gone there is a reason.

- But, sire…

- Enough! –Alexander interrupted Eumenes and stood up, the fabric of his cloak moving under the spell of the soft breeze coming from the river—I won't hear another word about this, do you hear me? –the secretary had to avert his eyes, unable to hold the King's gaze, but the blond delayed his eyes on Eumenes making him feel how fat drops of sweat ran down his spine. Finally, he turned to look at the rest of his military staff—If any of you hear or see something about Hephaistion's whereabouts you will report to me immediately.

- Yes, Alexander –they answered at one voice.

- Now, let us finish with this –the King walked to where the altar was standing, stopping at Aristander's side to begin with the ceremony.

As the day before, the seer sacrificed a goat and read in his entrails the will of the Gods. Alexander watched Aristander's thin and bony hands covered in blood, growing impatience in a wait that appeared to extent to eternity. His beloved was somewhere at the other side of the Jaxartes, his scouts were unable to locate him anywhere near the surroundings and it was impossible for the brothers to be very far away, and this meant only one thing: they had crossed river.

They had to be on enemy territory and, where was he? Stuck here! Unable to move until the omens were propitious while his beloved, his soul mate, the only person he had ever loved was lost the Gods knew where. The King was worried and the shouts and jeers of the Scythians on the other side of the river didn't help to improve his mood. He growled. If he wanted to see Hephaistion again he had to hurry and, for the first time in his life, Alexander wasn't sure he would follow the Gods' will if they pronounced themselves against his enterprise. One way or another he would cross the Jaxartes River today.

Aristander took his time, he knew his King was impatient, he knew what the conqueror of Asia wanted to hear but he was no sycophant, he liked to think of him as a true seer and as one, he would only said the truth to Alexander. He checked again and again the entrails of the sacrificed beast until he was sure of what the Gods had to say. The seer stepped down the altar, Aristander was so thin that his long tunic appeared to hang from him instead of dress him, and approached the King. What he had to say wasn't easy but the Gods weren't there to please mortals, still, his voice low so only his sovereign could hear him.

- Sire, the omens are clear and the Gods declared it's dangerous to cross the Jaxartes today –said the seer, as always, with his dramatic and histrionic demeanor that had made Perdikkas a fool of himself, laughing more than once in the middle of a sober ceremony.

This was what the King had feared.

- It will be better to face the worst of perils than for the conqueror of nearly all Asia to make himself ridiculous to a pack of Scythians, as Darius the father of Xerxes, had done long ago (1) –answered Alexander, defiant as always. The message was clear but the seer refused to yield, he would not change his prediction only to please him and Aristander straightened himself, he could be taller than the King but was far less impressive.

- The Gods' will is clear, sire –he said again—And it's not safe to cross the river today.

The King nodded.

- So be it –he answered, ready to accept whatever punishment would befall upon him for this disobedience.

The catapults and ballistae where positioned at the river edge and soon the place burst of energy and movement. The Scythians were at the other side, ready to stop the invader before they could set a foot on their lands, even armed with light armors and bows they were terrible opponents, full with promises of death and suffering. The Macedonians would face the great peril while crossing the dangerous waters. Alexander knew this kind of operations was always tricky and, to protect his men, he ordered the artillery to keep the Scythians at bay while the army crossed on the floats.

The hardest part would be for the first group to cross, they would have to hold the enemy until the rest arrived but Alexander was ready and he had chosen his best men for this task. This would be difficult but not impossible and the King would show the Scythians that they had messed with the wrong man.

**XXX**

After one week riding to the north, watching nothing more that the endless Sea of Grass, one started to feel a little depressed. Nikandros woke up first that morning and found himself missing his friends and companions, even if it had been just one week, the lack of human contact was hard to bear.

_Lack of human contact_ –he smiled, shaking his head while looking among their supplies for that day's breakfast. He could hardly complain about the lack of human contact, couldn't he?

Alone, with Hephaistion, in the middle of nothing…He sighed. Kings would have crossed the world and great Generals would have gladly burned entire cities just for the pleasure the Gods had laid for him on a silver plate. Nikandros was definitely going to Hades, no matter how much he had repeated to himself that he wouldn't take advantage of his brother, and, that that night of passion had been only one happy mistake, the temptation was too great and, after all, the _lochagos_ wasn't made of marble.

Besides, Nikandros liked to think that, if the Gods didn't want to see him with his brother, then they wouldn't have sent both of them together in this adventure.

_Everything comes with a price_ –thought the _lochagos_—_What price I'll have to pay for this unearthly pleasure? _

That morning, watching the desolated landscape unfolding in front of him, Nikandros was haunted by several thoughts, wild and crazy dreams of freedom. What if he ran away with Hephaistion? Just the 2 of them, heading to the unknown, looking for somewhere they wouldn't be recognized where they could live like lovers. But the _lochagos_ dismissed the idea as soon as it was formed in his mind. Those shifting horizons played tricks on him, tempting Nikandros to take something it was not meant to be his. His brother belonged to Alexander and he was here to help them, he shouldn't forget that, no matter what.

What was going to happen when Hephaistion regained his memory after all that had happened between them? One problem at a time, and the _lochagos_ had decided to seize the moment and deal with the rest when the time came. He yawned and stretched his arms up. He shouldn't have fallen asleep, they were supposed to take turns for the night watch, but, last night both were exhausted. He smiled again, like a predator in front of a helpless succulent prey.

Nikandros surveyed the distance, it was hard to distinguish between north and south here, everything looked the same. What had happened with the Macedonian army? Lost in the middle of nowhere it was impossible to know but he hoped for the best. The _lochagos_ yawned again. He was getting used to this routine: get up early, eat breakfast and ride until tiredness demanded them to stop, but this morning was different. The eternal and unchanging landscape underwent a change, there was something, not far from them, towards the north.

- Phai, Phai –Nikandros shook his brother—Wake up, I think we have company.

Hephaistion opened his eyes immediately and stood up in a jump, this was truly interesting news. After one week they had only encountered groups of warriors, female and male, heading to the Jaxartes River to join the battle, but this time, the group in front of them was different, they were still far, but for their trained eye it was easy to see it was a group with children, women and old men, for the way they moved.

- What do you think of this? –asked Nikandros, shielding his eyes from the sun.

- I don't know, we can be a little pessimistic and say it's a group left behind by the warriors fighting at the river or –Hephaistion made a pause, looking how they rode towards north—Or we could be very optimistic and think they are looking the same thing as we are.

- There is only one-way to find out –said his big brother.

They packed their things quickly and followed the group, it didn't take them long to reach them and, when they were closed enough, a couple of brawny and bad-looking men, clearly hired bodyguards, rode to meet them. Their Greek was atrocious but at least it was understandable; the men explained that indeed this group was heading to seek Tomyris' help and, after a long talk, and a couple of heavy coins later, they joined the group and rode with them the whole day.

Hephaistion observed everything carefully. This was truly an unusual group, not all of the people here were Scythians, in fact, the great majority came from very distant lands, people without hope, suffering from all kind of maladies and from whom Tomyris was their last chance to survive. The _hipparch_ caught his brother frowning and making faces at some of the people with very unnerving and disgusting looks after months, or even years, suffering a long and cruel sickness. He couldn't restrain himself from smiled, shaking his head; that was Nikandros, the worst person to feel a little sympathy for someone who weren't of his own family, or his friend.

Just when his very impatient big brother was starting to think they had been better alone, the group stopped, almost at nightfall, reaching a peculiar place on the steppe. It was truly a curious sight: there was only one enormous tent and around it several horses, a woman was attending a pot on the fire while another cut herbs, adding them to the pot and smelling the vapors to see if the mix was right.

The group dismounted and approached the women with almost religious reverence while the 2 brothers stayed behind, waiting to see what was happening. Several people kneeled in front of the woman cutting the herbs, pleading their cases with trembling voices and tears in their eyes.

- That's Tomyris –said one of the bodyguards and Hephaistion raised his eyebrows in surprised. Nikandros laughed out loud.

- Really? –asked the _hipparch_—But she is, she is…

- Hot! –exclaimed the _lochagos_—Wow! I would definitely do her.

The bodyguard laughed.

- Most people think she is an old hag –he said and Hephaistion had to agree with him. The idea of a wise healer woman went usually hand in hand with old and ugly, but Tomyris was a very attractive woman. She was about 28 or 32 years old with a voluptuous body, her skin tanned and her lustrous long black hair combed in a braid. The only detail that didn't make Nikandros happy was her legs, bow shaped, like all the Scythians thanks to all the hours they spent riding.

- I guess we'll have to wait our turn like the rest, don't you think? –asked the _hipparch, _approaching his brother.

- At least we are already here, that's something.

**XXX**

Things weren't going too well for Alexander, in fact, they were one step to be disastrous. Even if he had managed to cross the river with his army he had suffered 2 major injuries: a rock had hit him on the throat and he could barely speak thanks to the intense pain on his neck, this was bad enough, he couldn't shout orders and even to move his head supposed a great effort, but his bad luck was just starting, and, to make things worst, he was also hit by an arrow while leading his men at the front line, the head of it firmly lodged in his leg. His men had had to take carry him back and doctor Philip had expressed his concerned when he saw the wound, it was serious but at least the arrow hadn't reached the bone.

But the hardships were starting. Just as the King had thought the Scythians didn't present battle as a well-organized army, they just rode in circles and shot their arrows at them, then they moved back to a safe distance. When the whole army had already crossed the river Alexander led a pursuit, even with his injuries for his doctors complete horror, and at some point, after the tiresome march, thirst had been too terrible to ignore and he had drank foul water. So now, apart for all the previous wounds, he was sick, suffering from dysentery.

- This is Hephaistion's fault –declared Kleitos one day—Every time something happens to him Alexander goes mad. Last time I had to save his sorry ass at the Granicus before a bloody Persian cut him in two –the _hipparch_ spat at his side.

Perdikkas shook his head.

- What I don't understand is, where is Phai?

- Wherever he is Alexander is convinced he is somewhere in Scythian territory –said Meleager—That's why he is pressing us all to advance without pause, even risking his own life. The problem is that, at this rate, we'll accomplish nothing. These lands are extremely extensive, the Scythians didn't even have to fight us, they just need to retreat and we'll never catch them.

- Do you think Phai could have been taken prisoner? –asked Leonnatos.

- Hephaistion? Are we talking about the same person, lad? –asked Kleitos, crossing his arms. Leonnatos frowned and bit his lip, he hated the _hipparch_ since what had happened with Berenike but he always made an effort to be civilized or the King would be truly…displease, which meant troubles for him—My brother-in-law is a weapon of mass destruction, it would have taken a whole squadron to submit him.

Perdikkas and Meleager held their breath. "My brother-in-law" That had been deliberately an insult and they could see Leonnatos face turning into an unhealthy purple.

- A-a-any way, as I was saying, we'll have to cope with Alexander and his madness until Hephaistion comes back –said Perdikkas, making his best effort to change the subject but Kleitos and Leonnatos kept staring at each other like rabid dogs.

Luckily for them, just when Meleager was thinking to call the guards before a slaughter began, a page arrived. The King requested their presence immediately.

**XXX**

Tomyris sat in front of Hephaistion for a long time. After hearing his story she checked his head, looking for the wound that had caused his amnesia and then, said nothing, just stayed there, looking at him. The _hipparch_ tried his best to remain still even if the deep piercing black eyes of this woman were starting to unnerve him. Then, after what appeared to be an eternity, Tomyris sighed.

Hephaistion was tempted to ask, 'what?' but managed to stop himself, remain with cool detachment, and wait for her to explain.

- I have seen this only once –her Greek had a very heavy accent that Nikandros found extremely hot and the _hipparch_ a little irritating—And there is no safe way to restore your memories.

- What do you mean? –Hephaistion frowned, his whole body tensed as if he were about to engage in battle.

- You could die –Tomyris voice didn't tremble, she was sure of what she was saying and that only served to give her words an even more ominous aura—I need to hit your head again, a very precise blow, too hard could kill you, too soft would serve for nothing. The decision is yours.

If any other person would have said this to him, Hephaistion would have thought he or she was crazy, this sounded almost as bad as the man who had wanted to drill a hole in his skull; but, these past 2 days, while he waited for his turn to see Tomyris, he had witnessed of what she was capable of. She knew what she was doing.

- You said you saw this once before, what happened to that person? –he had to ask, even if he dreaded the answer.

She smiled, almost sweetly.

- Why do you ask? Afraid?

- It's caution, not cowardly.

Tomyris laughed.

- She regained her memory –answered the woman—But it was a very painful and long process.

Hephaistion nodded.

- I'll do it.

**XXX**

- I don't know, Phai –said Nikandros, as soon as his brother explained everything to him—This sounds…crazy at best and dangerous at worst.

- I know, but you have seen of what is this woman capable –said Hephaistion holding his gaze—I trust her.

- Fine – the _lochagos _threw his arms in the air— Let's assume she is right –he sighed—What if…?—he couldn't say it, it was so hard even to think about it—What if you die?

Hephaistion smiled sweetly.

- I won't, I still have many things to do. I can't die –his voice was so firm, so sure of what he was saying, that Nikandros believed him. It was foolish but it was almost as if his brother knew, actually knew, what had the future in store for him.

- I hope you are right Phai, because if you die I'll never forgive you –Hephaistion closed the distance between them and kissed him.

**XXX**

Tomyris rested Hephaistion's head on her legs, the _hipparch_ lying on his side while she parted his hair with one hand, looking for the wound, holding a rock with the other. Hephaistion felt terrible nervous but he gave no signs of it, he closed his eyes and tried to think in something else, looking inside his almost empty mind for something that could comforted him and the first person who came to him was Alexander.

He had to do this for him, to clarify his feelings, to understand what was happening in his heart. He loved the King but he also loved his brother, that couldn't be, and he needed desperately an answer.

- Remain still –said Tomyris and Hephaistion clutched his fists before the blow.

**XXX**

When Tomyris said it would be painful she had been very kind. This was the mother of all headaches and migraines, Hephaistion threw up several times, his head throbbing as if a war drum were inside his skill, and his surroundings spinning around; he suffered for severe vertigo and couldn't lay down because he felt again the urge to vomit. He never knew for how long he was like this but it wouldn't have surprise him if it had been days.

- What did you do you to my brother? –shouted Nikandros furious, taking Tomyris with force by the arms, a dangerous glint in his emerald eyes. He looked ready to kill her with his bare hands if it she gave him a pretext.

- I told him this would be painful and dangerous –she answered with calm—You'll have to wait until the process is over and his spirit is complete again.

- What the hell are you talking about woman?

- When he hit his head part of his spirit left his body, that's why he can't remember, another blow was necessary to call the spirit back, to make an entrance for him – Tomyris explained—Its painful but he will have to endure it.

- I have no idea of what are you talking about witch, but hear me, if my brother dies I'll kill you, and not all the spirits in this world or the other would suffice to help you –Nikandros hissed the words but nothing appeared to impress this woman.

- I see –she said, impassive—He is your lover.

- What? –those words made the _lochagos_ released her—Are you out of your mind? He is my brother…

- And your lover –said Tomyris again, bluntly—He will survive if he is strong, that's all I can tell you.

And with that she left him.

**XXX**

The situation for Alexander was turning very complicated. He received news that Spitamenes was still besieging Maracanda, he had to go back and deal with the situation in person or risked losing Sogdhiana but he couldn't leave, not without Hephaistion, never without him! He knew the Scythians weren't important but he hadn't found Hephaistion. The King kicked the table with his good leg. His eyes settled on the map in front of him; the Scythians had ambushed his forces and killed a whole squadron the day before, he had to do something but…

_There is no other way_ –thought Alexander—_I have to go to Maracanda_.

He hated to accept defeat but he couldn't lose time and couldn't afford taking his forces further into the unknown with a crisis behind him. Would he be willing to sacrifice the whole satrapy, his army, everything, in order to find Hephaistion? The King knew the answer.

_Where are you, Phai?_ –he asked to the night sky.

**XXX**

- Are you awake? –asked Tomyris, moving Hephaistion with her feet. He was lying on the floor, on an elaborated carpet of several colors, one arm over his face.

She was holding a small bowl in one hand, looking down at her patient with her usual calm and detached demeanor that nothing could disturb. The _hipparch_ growled, moved his arm from his face and opened one eye. When he saw the world had stopped spinning around and that the pain had subdued he felt as if he had born again.

- Here, eat this, it will help –Tomyris kneeled at his side and handed him the bowl.

Hephaistion sat with a little difficulty, feeling a little dizzy, and took the bowl.

- How long…have I been here? –his voice sounded strange, almost as if it wasn't his voice at all, but that didn't surprise him. His tongue left doughy and his mouth was dry and tasting a litter bitter.

- 3 days –answered the woman—For a moment I thought you weren't going to make it –he remained silent and ate; he was hungry and, whatever it was in the bowl, was really good—Do you remember something?

Hephaistion took his time before answering. It was such a simple question, just a "yes" or a "no" would suffice and yet…But before Tomyris could press for an answer Nikandros appeared, he had heard his brother's voice and rushed inside making their hostess frowned; she would have complained but, by now, she was used to Nikandros "manners".

- Phai, you are awake, how are you feeling? –the _lochagos_ sat down at his side, looking fascinated how his brother devoured everything in that bowl. It was a miracle! Nikandros had truly thought Hephaistion was going to die and now, to see him up and eating… He had no words to describe the joy filling his heart. Tomyris decided her presence wasn't required and left them alone, they had much to talk and she had much to do.

Hephaistion chewed in silence for so long that Nikandros started to think something was wrong, maybe that second blow on his head had left him mute or something more terrible, and that thought made him feel a hollow inside his stomach.

- Phai? –he took his brother by the arm and then, Hephaistion turned to look at him. His brother was disappointed when he found confusion in those dark gray eyes; but then, he looked closer and the confusion behind them was somehow different—Phai? How are you? Do you…remember something?

- Yes –he finally pronounced that word and Nikandros' heart beat faster. He had hoped, with all his heart to see his brother fine again, but now that his plead had been answered he was afraid.

- It worked?

- Yes.

- Does your head hurt?

- No.

His brother frowned; something was amiss. He could see this was his brother, the man with whom he had grown, but…

- What's wrong with you? Why are you answering like this? –he wanted and needed to know, and the _hipparch_ held his gaze almost challenging him to step inside his heart and to see for himself his darkest secrets, to venture in his most hidden thoughts and take a glance of what lie there.

- Nick, I remember everything –he said, making an especial emphasis on the word "everything," saying so much with so little—And I don't know what to think.

- What do you mean? –the _lochagos_ felt his mouth suddenly dry, he would have to face his worst nightmare and he wasn't ready.

- I want to be alone –said Hephaistion, looking at his bowl, holding the wooden dish with such force that his knuckles turned white.

- Why?

- Because I slept with you! –exclaimed his brother, finally letting out all his frustration, anger, confusion, the pain he had felt for 3 days, everything exploded in that moment making Nikandros' fear terrible real.

Hephaistion had mixed feelings, he remembered when he was 6 years old and used to follow his big brother everywhere, thinking of him as his hero, wanting always to do what an 11 years old Nikandros was doing and more than once suffering a beating because he annoyed his older brother. But, at the same time, he remembered clearly spending the nights of his journey here making love to that same older brother, under the night sky, and enjoying it greatly.

He loved his brother, but that same love had turned out in 2 different ways: the brother who tricked him at his 5 years old into licking a frog with the promise that the poor animal would turn into a toy and the brother who had made him cry in pleasure under the stars, feeling his whole body twisting in desire. His feelings towards the same person were like trying to fit a square piece into a triangular space. Hephaistion felt lost, confused and needed time to assimilate what had happened and to give order to the turmoil in his heart.

He had hoped that once he regained his memory everything would be fine but now…Everything would have been fine if it weren't for this.

- Leave me alone –asked Hephaistion.

- Phai, I know that you must feel confused…

- LEAVE! –his heart was a mess, his head was a mess, and he wasn't in the mood to be talking, he didn't know what to do and the only certain thing was that he wanted to be alone.

He didn't have to say it twice, the _lochagos_ stood up and left so abruptly that, in the same moment he crossed the door, Hephaistion was tempted to call him back. He didn't mean to hurt Nikandros, he didn't hate him and knew it wasn't his brother's fault; he had pursued him, teased him and seduced him, but…Hephaistion needed time to adjust to this situation, to find a way to cope with the fact that his brother and his lover had been the same person for a while, that he had learned to like Nikandros as a man.

**XXX**

Nikandros reached the place where their hostess kept the horses. The moment he had dreaded had finally came and it had been just as he had imagined: Hephaistion hated him, and he couldn't blame him. He had tried with all his might, and the Gods knew how hard he had tried, to stay away from him but his brother had seduced him until…

- We have a problem –said Tomyris, approaching him and the _lochagos_ smiled without humor.

- Tell me about it.

- There are men, armed men, looking for the Great King's favorite –she said catching the _lochagos_ attention.

- What? Where?

- Outside. They don't mess with me and won't dare to enter in my domains by force but I can assure you they won't leave and I can't hide you 2 forever –Tomyris explained.

- But, who are they? –Nikandros walked and surveyed the distance.

- Scythians, allies of a Persian leading a revolt against the Great King –said Tomyris—They heard the Great King's favorite was here and are seeking him. Is your brother the man they are looking for, is he not? He is too beautiful to be a common person.

- Yes, he is –said the _lochagos_, watching the armed men surrounding the area occupied by Tomyris. They were too many, and there was no way Hephaistion and he could fool them and ran away.

_And ran away where?_ –thought Nikandros. In the past days, while his brother was recovering, he had heard news about the Macedonian army, about the King's wounds and illness. They were far from the Jaxartes, which meant far from the safety of the Macedonian army and they would never reach them in time to lose their pursuers, besides, these men where Scythians and knew the steppe far better than them.

- Nick, this is your brother –his mother's voice sounded clear in his mind, while the memory of the day Hephaistion was born floated to him.

He remembered that cold day of January: a very young Antigone was sitting on her bed, her long gold-bronze hair combed in a ponytail and her face pale and cover in sweat after long hours of labor; she was exhausted but so happy that she appeared to glow. His mother was holding a baby tightly wrapped in woolen blankets that Antigone had made herself.

- Come here sweetie –his mother called his 5 years old son, until he sat at her side on the bed. Antigone uncovered the baby and Nikandros watched the sleeping Hephaistion with fascination—He is your brother, honey –she said again.

- He is very small.

- He is now but he will grow up.

- And will he play with me?

- Yes dear, he will –said Antigone, smiling and caressing Nikandros head—You are a big brother now, and you will take care of this little angel. It's your duty to protect him, do you understand?

_Yes mom, I understand_ –thought the _lochagos_. Even with everything against them, he knew exactly what it had to be done. It was strange, but he felt in peace with his decision.

- I have a favor to ask for you –said Nikandros, holding Tomyris dark eyes and she raised an eyebrow.

- What favor?

- Take care of my brother until he is strong enough to head back to the Macedonian army –said the _lochagos_ and she nodded, understanding better than Nikandros would have thought.

**XXX**

The Scythians surrounding the place strained when they saw Nikandros walking directly to them and pointed at him with their bows at the same time.

- Who are you? –asked one of them with strong voice.

- I am the person you are seeking –the men exchanged glances and the leader approached his horse to the _lochagos, _moving around him, so close that the Macedonian could smell what had his horse eaten that morning. Nikandros felt the impulse to take his dagger but that would ruin everything, so he forced himself to remain still.

- Are you Hephaistion son of Amyntor?

- Yes, I am the son of Amyntor –that was true, and the thought made Nikandros smile.

- It's him –said another, approaching them—He matched the description: tall, straight hair and good looks.

_Good looks? Wow! Thanks I guess_ –thought the _lochagos_.

The leader nodded.

- Very well, son of Amyntor, you are coming with us.

* * *

(1) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 206

**A/N:** As I promise Hephaistion had his memory back ^^ My family is gone (yey! And :( ) so I'll try to finish 2 chapters next week.

Thank you so much! Don't go without reviewing! This can be your good deed of today!


	175. Jaxartes River Pt III

**Hello dear readers!**

Thank you! I'm so happy and grateful with all of you for your wonderful messages and support with this crazy idea of the incest * I bow * I have said this before but you are the best readers and author can have ^_^

**Hello So**: Dear reader, thank you so much for your words! ^^ I melted when I read you like my characters THANK YOU! They are like my sons and daughters hahaha so it always makes me happy to read someone likes them. I'm very honor that, despite all the things you have to do, you still have time to write to me :) Oh! And about Nick, mmm, you'll have to wait to see what's going to happen ^_^

**Hi Phaisty**: Yes! Phai remembers! Yey! =^^= But now it comes the hard part, to deal with what happened :) I sooo happy to know you like the little flashback, I was a little cruel but I wanted Nick to remember when he met his brother and to remember how much he loves him. You'll see what I have planned for Nick ;) Oh! Olympias. I'll explain my problem with her: I don't like Olympias, that's why I almost never write about her. I'll try to write an interesting letter, I promise, but it will take me time, I have many things to do first ^^ Hahaha, yes! That was a good one, when Olympias almost caught our boys XD Let me see if in the future someone else can catch them in the middle of an intimate moment. THANK YOU!

**Hello Alicemair**: Thank you so much! :) Really? You are going to Macedonia? You have to take LOTS of pictures ^_^ I hope you have a GREAT time! Ow! (blush) You are very sweet! Trust me you are the one who makes me very very happy with your reviews. Haha! Don't worry, I won't rush to finish this story but, after checking my table of dates of Alexander's life, I realize that, if everything goes well, this year I'll finish the story ^^ but I won't end this before reading 1 million words hahahahaha XD

**Hi Candy**: I can't explain how happy was I when I found a message from you. Happy New Year! =^^= I understand that leaving reviews is tedious and trust me I appreciate that you took the time to write to me, as an author I can tell you this means a lot for me :) Yours was probably THE review, I remember that, when I wrote that dream where Phai and Nick had sex, you didn't like the idea so, when I read your review I died of happiness ^_^ It was really HARD to write this incest in a tasteful and plausible way (my pillow and I spent hours thinking about this) and it means the world to know you like it. Answering your question about Tomyris. I think that, if you love someone you can't hide it, it's very obvious, and after they slept together it was even more obvious because Nick was no longer struggling to hide his feelings and Tomyris is a very observant person. You'll find the answer to many of your questions in this chapter; I hope not to disappoint you. Thanks again!

**CHAPTER 163**

It was night by the time Hephaistion found the strength to get up and finally left that carpet that had accompanied him for 3 days on his journey of endless agony. He didn't believe in the Gods' existence but was convinced that a superior force must have taken pity on him after such excruciating pain, granting his wish to recover his memories. But, had it been a blessing or a curse? The _hipparch_ had wished with all his forces to remember and now that he remembered he felt overwhelmed.

His memories were a burden, so heavy, that Hephaistion had spent all day lying on Tomyris' carpet, thinking, thinking, thinking; and what had he accomplished? Sadly nothing or nothing good to be more precise. It was one of those days when he really didn't know what he wanted, when he felt just tired and jaded, wanting a break from everything, even from himself. The _hipparch_ wanted to scream, to cry, to laugh, to hit something, or someone, to run back to Alexander, to stay where he was, to do something and to do nothing, to have company and to be alone. All at the same time.

_I'm going mad_ –thought Hephaistion, walking to the tent's entrance. What he needed was to leave this place and stop thinking.

_You think too much…_

That was the universal consensus and maybe he should pay attention of what everybody said and interrupt the flow of thoughts that were threatening to drown him.

Outside, the cold wind was a welcome relief, it felt good, it made him feel alive again. He walked around the place, hearing whispers and fragments of conversations from the people spending the night near Tomyris' tent, waiting for their turn to have a moment with the healer. This was curious camp: several small tents scattered around with no order, fires burning, the smell of too spicy food floated to him and suddenly he found himself missing his mother.

The _hipparch_ closed his eyes, and, for a glorious moment, he was able to smell the delicious aroma of Antigone's cookies. When he was a boy and felt sad his mother used to bake cookies to cheer him up. It was like magic; by the time he finished, and only crumbs were left on the table, he had already forgotten why he was sad in the first place.

Hephaistion sighed. Life was so simple when he was a child, his parents protected him from everything, he spent his days playing on the fields, hearing his grandfather's war stories and his big brother was just that: his big brother. He missed his home but his mother was truly the last person he wanted to see that night, he wouldn't dare to see her in the eyes after what had happened. How was he supposed to deal with this?

_I can't do this alone_ –he thought—_That's the problem, I'm trying to fix this alone but I can't _–for the first time is his life, he, Hephaistion son of Amyntor, admitted he needed help. Not even when King Philip had raped him had he admitted that, it had taken years, and Philotas' attempt to blackmail him, to make him talk to Alexander about what had happened when he was a page—_I won't do that again_.

And with that in mind the _hipparch_ went to look for his brother. He knew how much Nikandros hated to sit down and talk, he always claimed only women talked about their feelings, but it was necessary. They were together in his mess and they would come out of this together.

Hephaistion looked for the _lochagos_ everywhere but couldn't find him, and, at end, tired of this he decided to ask his hostess. He hoped Nikandros hadn't decided to bang her, knowing his brother he wouldn't be surprised, but he wasn't the mood for awkward encounters. To find his brother, with whom he had slept, having sex with the woman who had cured him, was the last thing he wanted.

— You are looking for your brother? –asked Tomyris taken aback. She looked as confused as if the _hipparch_ had asked a nonsense like: "why do you have blue horses?"

— Yes, my brother –he insisted—The man who accompanied me here. Have you seen him?

— I…thought you knew –those words scared Hephaistion. Since he had met her, she was always calm, as if nothing could disturb her, but now, Tomyris looked truly surprised.

— What happened? –the _hipparch_ felt a hollow in his stomach.

Tomyris picked up a basket with herbs.

— Armed men came looking for you –she explained, resting the basket against her hip, and cocking her head—And your brother went with them.

This was even worst than what Hephaistion had imagined.

— Armed men? What armed men? What happened? Where did they go? –his heart beat faster, feeling the grip of the cold hands of fear in his stomach, hopping in vain his brother weren't with the enemy.

— Scythians. I heard they work for a man called Spitamenes –Tomyris explained, materializing the _hipparch's_ fears—Your brother went with them and asked me to take care of you, that is all I know.

Hephaistion felt dazed as if he had been hit by a giant rock. What was this woman saying? Nikandros had gone with them, why? But he answered that question immediately. If Scythians, allied with Spitamenes, had came looking for him, it was to take him as a hostage in order to oblige Alexander to grant their demands, or to kill him as revenge, and if his brother had gone with them it was to take his place.

— Shit! –the _hipparch_ ran back to the place where their horses were, paying no attention to Tomyris' words, reminding him that he shouldn't run. The wound on his head hadn't healed and he had to rest.

Hephaistion thought quickly what to do while saddling up the horses. He couldn't go after Nikandros in his present condition: alone, wounded, and still weak after 3 days fighting for his life; he was panting after running a very short distance and his head was throbbing again, his body wouldn't survive the hardships of going into enemy territory and to fight against an unknown number of armed and dangerous Scythians.

Going after his brother was the same as wasting his sacrifice and putting himself in the hands of Spitamenes, complicating also Alexander's life. There was only one thing he could do and that was go back to the army and asked the King for help; then he could look for his brother…

_If he is still alive_ –said a horrible voice inside him, making the _hipparch_ tremble. He had to hurry.

**XXX**

It was dawn but the Macedonia army had everything ready to start that day's march. The camp had been dismantled, the men waited in their battle formations and the pack animals where pulled by the slaves, urging them to get in line

— Sire, this is the best thing you can do –said Eumenes, mounting at the King's side. Unfortunately, if the secretary was trying to cheer up the young conqueror he was doing a terrible job.

Alexander had finally made up his mind, they would march back, but not to Maracanda. He had spent such a long time here that now it was winter and they would have to wait at Zariaspa until the weather let them crush Spitamenes' rebellion. Besides, the King had things to do at Zariaspa, Bessus waited there his sentence and Alexander wanted to finish with him as soon as possible.

The King's body, if not his heart, felt better, his wounds were healing fast, his sickness was over and his only discomfort was that he couldn't raise his voice to shout orders. The uneven eyes of the young sovereign of 27 years old surveyed his men; everything was ready to head back to the Jaxartes River and he could see than more than one was relief knowing they were going back to friendly territory leaving this wretched steppe behind and going back to civilization.

But there was no relief for him. Alexander's heart was troubled, he couldn't leave without his beloved. He was so sure that Hephaistion had crossed the river but now…Now the King doubted his own judgment and started to believe his beloved had gone in other direction. Still, before leaving, he had sent again 4 _Ilai_ to look for his _hipparch_, one last time, but if they returned my noon with no news, Alexander would have to leave.

— Dad.

— What is it? –Alexander didn't turn to see Achilles, his eyes were far away, at the distance, as if trying to find his beloved only with sheer willpower.

— It's winter again –said the boy, mounting at his side and covered with a heavy cloak.

_Winter? Phai's birthday would be soon_ –thought the King sadly—_In_ _a couple of weeks._

He turned to look at Achilles. His birthday had just passed and he was now a very handsome boy of 9 years old. It warmed his heart to look at him, he would be a great King and when the time came Alexander would make sure to train him also as a good commander. The same as King Philip had done with him, he planned to give Achilles his first command on his sixteenth birthday, and he could hardly wait for that moment, to have his son fighting at his side.

But the smile that was curving his lips disappeared when his mind evoked again the image of Hephaistion…_Hephaistion_, where was he?

— Dad, you shouldn't be here, you are still recovering –his Prince took him out of his thoughts.

— Says the young man to the old grandfather –the King joked but Achilles didn't laugh.

— I'm worried about you. You don't take care of yourself, and that's why you ended drinking foul water –he scolded his adopted father with seriousness improper of his age.

Alexander smiled again. Since he was injured Achilles had been taking care of him, helping him to eat, as if he were a small child, when he couldn't even move his head after the wretched rock hit his neck, checking that he took all his medicines, helping to change the bandages of his leg, and running his errands just like another page.

_He is his father's son_ –thought Alexander, watching the boy fondly. Achilles had made his burden easier to bear and he couldn't express with words how grateful he was for this.

— I wish you didn't have my eyes –said the King suddenly, taking his Prince aback, but before the boy could say something...

— SIRE! –a man shouted, riding like a demon in his direction—Sire! We found _hipparch_ Hephaistion!

Alexander's heart skipped a beat. Could this be true? Had the Gods finally answered his prayers?

_Please father Zeus let this be true!_ –he prayed.

— Where? Where is the _hipparch_? –the King's voice trembled with emotion and the rider pointed to the north. Achilles opened his mouth to question the newcomer but Alexander kicked the flanks of his horse before a word left his lips; so eager to see his beloved again that didn't bother to hear the man's report.

Sure enough, coming from the north he could see the clouds of dusts that the horses of one of the _Ilai_ raised at their wake and, at the front of them, the unmistakable silhouette of Hephaistion. Alexander couldn't express the joy he felt in that moment, he was complete again, hope had returned and for him, the sight of his love one was like the sight of the sun raising on the sky after long and gray months of winter.

What had the _hipparch_ expected to feel when he saw the King again? He was so worried about his brother that hadn't stopped to think about this carefully, but, when he dismounted and saw Alexander there, standing a few paces, dressed in all his military glory, an overwhelming joy filled his heart and he ran to embrace him.

The warmth of Alexander's body washed away all his worries, and soon he forgot about everything: his weakness, hunger, tiredness and the horrible throbbing of his head. Nothing mattered. Hephaistion felt safe in those arms and ready to fight against the world if it was necessary; he was a fool to try to solve everything by his own and now, only now, he understood this.

_I only wish I have known this when I was 13_ –he thought.

— Phai…Oh dear Zeus! It's really you –the King whispered against his cheek. Closing his eyes for a moment, unable to believe that this moment was real. He felt so happy, so relief, as if waking up from a nightmare.

—I'm so sorry…I should have never leave you –said Hephaistion, his voice again full with love and adoration, the same voice of his dear childhood companion and soul mate, that voice that made his heart beat faster and to feel his stomach full with butterflies—But I had to do it.

— Do you remember?

— Everything.

The King moved away, holding his gaze. Yes, those were the eyes he loved, the eyes that looked at him, only at him, with unconditional love.

— How this miracle happened? –he asked without voice.

— It's a long story, I'll tell you later –said his beloved with urgency, catching Alexander's attention—Nick is trouble.

It didn't take long for the _hipparch_ to tell the King about what had happened with his brother and the Scythians and Alexander quickly dispatched a group to the river with orders to look for a suspicious group of armed men.

— If they are planning to take Nick to Spitamenes, they have to cross the Jaxartes –said Alexander while they rode together at the front of the army, heading back to the river.

— Yes, but, what are the chances that your men can find a group of armed men in the middle of enemy territory? –asked the _hipparch_. He was very paled, he hadn't recovered completely and on top of that, he had ride like crazy all night. It was a tortured for Hephaistion to mount, each step felt as if a hammer were hitting his skull, and the King had insisted that he should travel with the wounded but his beloved refused. He didn't have time to rest, not until he knew his brother was fine—The Jaxartes is a long river.

— Phai, I understand you are worried and tired, but you will have to trust me.

— I trust you! It's just…—he made a pause—It's my fault Nick took my place.

—Where do you get that idea? –Alexander frowned—How could this possibly be your fault?

— Because of what I told him!

— What are you talking about? –the King didn't like this.

— I'll tell you when we are alone.

**XXX**

Nikandros had heard all his life men praising his brother's beauty, he had heard his friends and companions talking about all the things they would to do to Hephaistion if they were Alexander, but, one thing was to hear mere words and another completely different to feel how it was to be his brother.

When the Scythians caught him outside Tomyris' domains, they tied his wrists and made him ride at the center of the formation. There was always a guard of at least 5 men with him all the time. He couldn't even piss alone! But they had heard so much of Hephaistion, the man who killed Dardanos the Hound of Hades and who cut Kingu's arm, and they didn't want to take risks.

The _lochagos_ didn't mind the reverential fear, on the contrary, he enjoyed that part and sometimes he had scared the hell out of his captors moving suddenly. The part that unnerved him was the part when the men gave him looks full with naked lust. The Scythians had also heard that Hephaistion was the Great King's lover and that even Darius had desired him. They wanted to know what made Hephaistion special and Nikandros was sure that, if they had the chance, they would rape him.

The _lochagos_ didn't possess his brother's beauty but he was a handsome man and every time the Scythians help the _lochagos_ to mount with his hands tied, they didn't lose a chance to touch him among rude laughs and vulgar words in a language Nikandros didn't understand but the meaning was quiet obvious. Soon he discovered that, being Hephaistion wasn't easy, but he also found himself surprisingly happy after taken his brother's place. He hadn't stopped Memnon from kidnapping his brother, he hadn't stopped Darius from selling him into slavery; he had failed protecting him, but not this time, never again. He preferred to suffer this instead of Hephaistion and the only thing he regretted was to leave his daughters alone.

_Just when I wanted to do things right. I even got married for the Gods' sake!… I wasn't mistaken when I thought everything comes with a pric_e –thought the _lochagos_ while his captors forced him to mount again—_But I guess this is a small price to pay after having Phai. _

One of the Scythians delayed his hand on Nikandros' butt, grabbing it, and the _lochagos_ spat at him. The man's reaction was immediate, he slap his face so hard that Nikandros lost balance, almost falling from the horse; he truly thought his cheekbone was broken, but somehow he managed to laugh.

—That's all you can do? –the _lochagos_ teased him. The man was ready to kill him, he drew his knife but before he could strike the leader took his arm with force.

They said something in their strange language. The man was furious, looking and pointing at their prisoner but the leader repeated always the same thing shaking his head. Finally the man snorted, gave a horrible look to Nikandros and mounted again.

_The things I do for you Phai_ –thought Nikandros, feeling his face throbbing and burning in the place where man had hit him. He lifted his head and found the landscape very familiar—_I have been here before…Isn't this the road to the Oxus River? _

**XXX**

The army moved back to Zariaspa in order to spend the winter there. They couldn't march on Maracanda with that weather and would be better for everyone to rest and crush the revolt when spring came. The important thing was to have the army again on Persian soil, as a constant reminder for Spitamenes that his days were count, and not lost on enemy territory at the other side of the Jaxartes.

Three days had passed since Hephaistion returned at Alexander's side but, unfortunately, there were no signs of his brother. The _hipparch_ was consumed by worried, he barely eat or sleep, something that was alarming the King. Doctor Philip had examined Hephaistion, and the doctor was not only surprised to see him cured he was also worried; the wound that Tomyris had inflicted him with the rock was still fresh and the _hipparch_ needed to eat healthy and rest, 2 things he wasn't doing.

But the Gods had mercy on them all and, on their way back to the Oxus River, Alexander's spies brought him encouraging news about Nikandros' whereabouts.

— The _lochagos_ is traveling with a group of 50 Scythians –said one man of tanned skin, dark beard and guttural voice. Hephaistion had never seen this man before but, this didn't surprise him, he didn't know the identity of all of the King's spies because it was safer this way.

Only the _hipparch_ and the King were in the royal tent, something that hadn't made Eumenes happy, but Alexander knew Nikandros' life was in serious danger if word reached the enemy that they hadn't captured his beloved. If Spitamenes, or the Scythians, discovered who really was the _lochagos_, they would kill him without a second thought, so, the less people knew about this the better.

— Where are they heading? –asked the King, sitting on a chair covered by a bear's skin.

— To Maracanda, sire –answered the man—They took a long but safe route not far from here, it won't be too difficult for you to catch them.

Hephaistion's heart beat faster. It had been 3 days now since the Scythians captured his brother and despite his desire to share everything with Alexander, so far, he had only told his lover about Tomyris: how they heard about her, about the journey and how he had recovered his memory, but nothing about what had happened between him and his brother.

Why hadn't he said more? Because his mind was with Nikandros, vulnerable at the enemy's hands and, even if he was sure that the King knew he was hidden something, the _hipparch_ couldn't figure out how to explain this situation, he wanted to tell everything to Alexander but didn't know how.

— Can you tell my scouts how to find the Scythians? –asked the King and the man nodded.

— Yes, sire. Show me a map and I'll explain them.

— Good man. If we catch them in time I'll see that you are properly rewarded.

— Thank you sire –the man bowed.

**XXX**

— What are you planning? –asked Hephaistion as soon as they were alone.

— I'll send a group tonight to rescue Nick –said Alexander—If they are not far, as the man said, we could have him back with us before the end of this week.

His beloved nodded.

— I want to go too –said the _hipparch_ at once. The King didn't answer immediately and for a long moment they only heard the crackling of the fire in the brazier. Alexander wasn't surprised, in fact, he had expected this reaction, but…

— Phai…

Hephaistion smiled.

— I know that "Phai" –he said—I guess this is the part where you scold me.

Alexander couldn't avoid smiling back. It was good to have his beloved back.

— I'm not going to scold you –he said, indicating Hephaistion to sit down at his side.

—But you don't want me to go –his beloved answered.

— That's right.

—Why not? You know I am fine now –said Hephaistion, taking a seat and holding his gaze. He knew this was an exaggeration, "fine" was a very big word but he felt able to fight—And we are talking about my brother.

— Precisely! Because he is your brother I don't want you to go –the King didn't raise his voice, he didn't have to, but the intensity of his words left his beloved speechless—I don't want you in the rescue party because I'm sure you are going to do some madness, endangering your own life, trying to save Nick –his beloved averted his eyes—You are acting very weird since you got your memory back, and I know something happened to you but if you don't want to tell me…

— I want to tell you! –the _hipparch_ interrupted him, looking at him again—But I don't know how.

The King fell silent considering this for a moment. He took a deep breath and looked at his hands, his heavy seal ring caught his attention. It was curious how people thought of the Great King as an almighty entity, almost divine, with limitless power and able to obtain what he wanted just snapping his fingers. But, if this was true, why was so difficult for Alexander to obtain what he wanted? Something as simple as an explanation. What the most powerful man on the planet wanted more than anything was to understand what was happening to his beloved.

—Why don't you start by explaining me why are you so upset and anxious to rescue Nick? –he said and Hephaistion snorted.

— Because he is my brother…

—Wrong! –the _hipparch_ held his breath—You are not only worried for your brother you are acting as if this were your fault.

—It is my fault!

—Why? Because Nick chose to take your place and go with the Scythians? How can that be your fault? It was Nick's choice! You would have done the same in his place –said Alexander but Hephaistion shook his head.

— Nick did it because he thinks I hate him –now the King was confused.

— What exactly aren't you telling me? What happened between you two? –for his beloved's reaction he could tell this was the right question to ask. The _hipparch_ brushed his hair behind his ear, struggling to find the words to explain a situation he had never imagine could be possible.

_Why is life always so difficult for me? _–he thought, but a little voice answered him immediately: Life is difficult for everyone, and asks more from whom has more.

—Do you remember that I was… confused? When I couldn't remember my past, I mean –said Hephaistion in a low voice. He was nervous that his hands trembled so much that he had to clench them into fists.

It didn't take long for the King to see where was this going.

—I remember. You said you liked Nick –the _hipparch_ puffed his cheeks out.

—I slept with Nick –that had been blunt but he couldn't find other way to explain this.

Alexander's reaction was almost comical. First he thought his imagination was playing tricks on him and his inner pervert had heard what he had wanted to hear since that night when Nikandros almost kissed Hephaistion during a banquet; then, when he saw his _hipparch's_ pale face, his embarrassment and nervousness, the King knew he had heard correctly.

Hephaistion had slept with his brother. There was shock, surprisingly not jealousy, the King was befuddled, stunned, frozen on his spot, watching his beloved through perfectly round eyes that made him look like an owl; his mind was blank, what was he suppose to say or to think? How did a person react hearing that the impossible had happened? Hephaistion had slept with his brother. For Alexander this was the equivalent to hear that his army had spotted a flying pink elephant.

Hephaistion had slept with his brother. Was it really shock or joy what he was feeling? After the initial surprise his mind started to race, his beloved's words sinking deep in him, and, involuntarily, he started to picture that: _Hephaistion panting under Nikandros' sweaty body…_He shook his head, he had to focus.

Hephaistion had slept with his brother. But the important part was not the shock, or the hot tickling running through the King's body not even the fact that, technically, his soul mate had betrayed him, what really mattered was…

— How do you feel? –asked Alexander, his voice soft and tender.

— At first…confused –his beloved admitted. To say those words had been hard but now, watching those uneven eyes full with love he felt better, as if the blond had lifted a giant rock that was crushing him—I never thought about Nick in _that_ way –he sighed—To be honest with you I was angry, not with Nick but with myself. I was the one who seduced him and I was the one who got into his bed –the King's body tensed in desire hearing this—Nick loves me…I would have never thought that possible –he forced a nervous laugh and the King needed a moment to understand that part. Nikandros loved Hephaistion? Since when?— And he loves so much that I could have died knowing nothing about his true feeling if I hadn't…—he made a pause— I yelled at Nick, you know? Just before he handed himself to the Scythians. The last thing I said to him was "leave!" He must think I hate him, but that's not true.

Too much shocking information in very few words. For a moment Alexander felt overwhelmed and lost, the blond would need time to assimilate everything and by now he had more questions than when this conversation started: What did Hephaistion mean when he said Nikandros loved him? How exactly had he seduced his brother?… But, he had to admit that, among his increasing astonishment and complete bewilderment, this little drama was starting to have sense.

— Phai, nobody can blame you for what happened –Alexander said slowly, grasping the gravity of the situation.

—How can you say that? It was I who seduced Nick, it was I who yelled at him, and it was thanks to my actions that my brother decided to sacrifice himself taking my place –Hephaistion's voice trembled, full with intensity and emotion.

—If you have to blame someone then blame me –the King's words took him aback—You fell in love with Nick because I didn't have the balls to help you when you needed me the most. I couldn't stand the look in your eyes, to talk to you unable to find the love you always felt for me. I left you and you sought solace in the only person who was there for you: Nick –the _hipparch_ felt silent for a moment and Alexander took his hand—I know what you are thinking, as well as if I were hearing your thoughts.

Hephaistion smiled without humor.

—And what do you hear? –he asked in a whisper.

— That all what I have said so far are pretexts and you are the ultimate culprit –the _hipparch_ laughed.

— Sometimes is scary to see how well do you know me –he said—I…I don't know…Maybe if Nick didn't felt something for me, or I haven't…—he sighed— This situation would be easier.

— You mentioned that before, what do you mean?

Hephaistion vacillated, one thing was to talk about himself but, was it right to share with the King his brother's secrets? One look at Alexander's eyes reassured him, they were soul mates and he could trust the blond completely.

— Nick confessed he had loved me since I was a teenager –the _hipparch_ explained—But he never said a word because he didn't want to hurt me. He loved me in silence for years and he was fine until I messed everything up.

This truly was a day of staggering news. Who would have thought that Nikandros, the deflower of maidens and consummated womanizer, was in love and with his own brother? Not that the King blamed him, Hephaistion was very easy to love.

— You said you seduced Nick. Why do you say that? –the King knew his beloved, he used to exaggerate things and maybe this was just a misunderstanding, after all, if Nikandros was in love with him, how much encouragement would he need to bed his brother after Hephaistion said he liked him? This was even more embarrassing and the _hipparch_ took a deep breath—I'm asking because I want to understand, but if you don't want to tell me...

— It's fine –his beloved cleared his throat—Lets say that I… climbed into his bed while he was sleeping and…_em_…well, teased him until…you know –by now Hephaistion's face was burning and the 2 cute little red spots on Alexander's face were threatening to show up at any moment.

_I will have to ask for the details later _–thought the King, trying his best to focus on the present problem.

—I…—the blond cleared his throat—I think I understand –was it just him or the room was suddenly hotter?— I know you are confused, but look inside you and tell me, what do you feel now that you have your memories back?

— Are you asking me if I still like my brother?

— Do you?

— Yes –said the _hipparch, _feeling his face so hot that he was sure it was glowing—My feelings aren't like a lamp you can light up and extinguish at will. I never like Nick like a man but, while I didn't have memory, for a short time, he wasn't my brother and I learned to like him –he made a pause—I don't know how to say this but…I liked being…with him –he felt like the ultimate pervert on the planet, the most hideous creature and, if he were a believer, he would seriously fear a thunder was going to strike him down.

—And you like Nick in the same way you liked… Memnon or Scipio?—he growled the names between his teeth.

—No, I mean yes, I mean… —Hephaistion bit his lip.

— Phai you are complicating this too much –said the King—Let's pretend for a moment Nick is not your brother –he shrugged—He would be just another man who has a crush on you, maybe a friend like...Scipio –he pronounced the name with utmost hatred.

— Maybe, but…—the _hipparch_ made a pause—It doesn't help me to think "what if…" It won't change the fact that I slept with my mother's and father's older son.

— And? What do you feel now? –Alexander challenged him—Do you want him to die at the hands of the Scythians?

—Of course not!

— Why do you want to rescue him? –asked Alexander—So you can feel better?

—NO! I love my brother.

— And what is stronger? What you feel for your brother or what you felt for Nick as your lover?

That question left Hephaistion with his mouth opened and words frozen in the tip of his tongue. He hadn't thought things like this, but now that Alexander mentioned it…

—I love my _brother_ and I want him back –he said slowly— I want things to be as they were before.

— You have to understand something. Things would never be the same between you two and that's why you are complicating this situation. You are clinging to something that is not anymore –said the King, holding his gaze—Nick would never be just your brother anymore but I don't see why you can't learn to live with it, I don't see why Nick can be your friend. You love your brother as your brother and that is what counts. What happened happened and we can't change it. What I want you to understand is that this is NOT your fault and if you enjoyed sleeping with your brother that doesn't make you a bad person.

Hephaistion embraced him with force.

— Thank you –he whispered against his hair.

It was hard to explain but, to hear these words coming from a person so dear for him, meant the difference between his sanity and completely losing his mind. Alexander was right, he would have to learn to life with this but what it was truly important was not the fact that he had slept with Nikandros but that he loved him.

**XXX**

The King waited until his beloved went to sleep and then, he joined the rescue party. They had orders to wait for Alexander and the _Ilai_ of 50 men were ready near the camp's gates. The King wasn't going to allow Hephaistion to take part in this mission but knowing how important was for his _hipparch_ to see his brother again, he would go personally to bring the _lochagos_ back.

_Phai needs to talk to Nick and solve this situation, but, if Nick dies…_ —Alexander clenched his jaw—_Phai would never forgive himself…_

* * *

**A/N**: I'll give my best to finish this Nick/Phai affair next week ^^ Also I noticed poor Kleitos would die soon :'( (I'm going to miss him!) Prepare yourself for more drama.

Many-many-many thanks again for all your support, and remember to review!


	176. Chapter 176

**Hello everyone:**

Guess what? I finished 2 chapters * applauses * I hope you will like them ^_^ Thank you so much for your support!

**Hello Alicemair**: Thank you so much! ^_^ (blush) I really don't know how to thank you. You are amazing! Don't worry, I never get tired of reading reviews or messages so you can write me as much as you want. Thank you for sharing with me your experience at the Louvre, I was very excited reading how excited you were, you made me remember what I felt when I went to Rome :) It's amazing! You can read about men like Alexander, but it is not the same as to be able to see the things that tell you they were once alive. It's great! Mm, your idea of vampire Hephaistion going to the museum is really interesting =^^= It never occurred to me. Let me think how to write that, because I also have another 2 requests for vampire Hephaistion, but maybe I can write all my requests in one vampire chapter. THANK YOU!

**Hi Phaisty:** Thank you! I'm sooo happy to read you like the last chapter ^_^ You all have been wonderful with me so this time I get hurry and I finished 2 chapters hahaha. Oh, yep. I think it was enough drama so now things need to start looking better, I think will have a couple more of chapter and then Kleitos will die :'( I know! I'm also fond of him and trust me, I will miss him too *sniff * Yes, Alex said he wished Aki didn't have his eyes because he loved Phai's eyes ^^ Bagoas. To tell you the truth I like him so little that I don't want to write about him :) but I have a plan and I will write it as soon as the camp followers are back into the picture. AH! Hahahaha! I'm afraid that vampire Hephaistion has made mistakes thanks to the author's Alzheimer hahaha XD You see, I changed my mind. First I think one thing and then I think things better and change my mind. I hope you can forgive me ^_^

**CHAPTER 164**

_A Letter from Emperor Hadrian to Marcus Aurelius_

_137 Rome_

_"I have no children, nor is that a regret. To be sure, in time of weakness and fatigue, when one lacks the courage of one's conviction, I have sometimes reproached myself for not having taken the precaution to engender a son, to follow me. But such a vain regret rests upon two hypotheses, equally doubtful: first, that a son necessarily continues us, and second, that the strange mixture of good and evil that mass of minute and odd particularities which makes up a person, deserves continuation […] It is not by blood, anyhow, that a man's true continuity is establish: Alexander's direct heir is Caesar, and not the frail infant born of a Persian princess in an Asiatic citadel" (1)_

**-o-o-o- **

It had been a while since the last time Alexander went on a mission without the army behind him. As a King, this kind of actions would be considered reckless, even foolish; Kings weren't suppose to go in the darkness on dangerous missions to rescue a simple _lochagos_, and generations of previous Great Kings were frowning at that moment while, the most powerful men on the world, led his men through the hidden path his spy had shown them. For the Persians these were the kind of tasks only suitable for a servant, but Alexander was no Persian and he certainly wasn't a common King.

Above everything else the young conqueror wanted to be like Achilles, he wanted his name to last through the ages, his deeds to be sang, and his battles to survive the stormy sands of centuries. He didn't want to be remembered sitting on a throne, he wanted to be remembered on his horse at the front of his army crushing empires and building a path of glory at his wake.

Achilles was the man he wanted to be, and Achilles wouldn't have rest knowing the brother of Patroklus was in the hands of his enemies. Alexander was sure that, if his own brother had been captured, Hephaistion would be in his place; but more importantly, what the King wanted was to see his beloved smile again and he would go to the end of the world to achieve that.

To ride by night, through an unknown path, with no more light than the stars and the smiling moon on the sky was a task that not everybody would have undertaken and his men would be restless if it weren't for the fact that, by now, they were used to this and used also to win. No mattered how crazy sounded the plan years of battles and victories had shown them that their King was rarely mistaken.

Two times they had to stop looking for any signs that they were on the right track. Alexander hoped to catch the Scythians next day, probably by noon, but the immortal Gods, to whom the King used to pray so fervently every day, decided that he had suffered enough and when one of his men went ahead to see if they had got lost…

— Are you sure? –asked Alexander. The news was too good to be true and he didn't want to start jumping and celebrating until he was absolutely certain of this.

—Yes, sire –the man nodded—I was looking for the path when my companion and I found the Scythians' camp.

—How do you know it's the Scythians' camp?

—We saw the_ lochagos –_the King's face changed and he let hope to flourish in his heart.

— How? Where?

—He is heavily guarded, sire –the man explained—Kept in the middle of the camp. Your man was right, there are near 50 Scythians there but we could only count 3 or 4 sentries.

_Their bad_ –thought Alexander smiling. This would be easier than he had thought.

The Scythians could be great riders but they were poor soldiers. Not one of them expected a night attack, they were so concentrated in watching Nikandros, afraid of his abilities as a great warrior and sure that he could cut their throats at any moment to run away, that nobody had the precaution of keeping an eye on the rest of the camp.

The Macedonians moved like shadows, invisible in the dark, almost floating as if lacking weight and creating no noise. They covered the mouths of the sleeping Scythians and cut their throats in the utmost silence and efficiency. They never knew what happened, and only one sentry detected something unusual but before he could raise the alarm, Alexander had pierce his heart in a single fluid moment.

A silent scream remained frozen in the man's throat as he fell on the ground.

Nikandros woke up when he heard the body hitting the ground. He had been trained like all soldiers: to fall asleep quickly whenever they had the chance and to wake up immediately with the weakest sound. The _lochagos_ was lying on his side, covered with an old blanket that barely warmed him in that cold, and remained in the same position with his eyes opened. He knew something was amiss but he couldn't tell what until he heard the unmistakable sound of a blade cutting flesh and the blood flowing from a wound.

They were under attack.

Nikandros cursed under his breath. His hands and feet were tied, and he had nothing near him remotely resembling a weapon. He heard steps approaching and his body tensed, if they were going to kill him at least he wasn't going to make things easy for them. Someone lifted the blanket and he was ready to attack his opponent when he recognized the man kneeling at his side. The dancing light from the nearest torch showed him a very familiar face.

—Alexander? –for a moment the _lochagos_ thought he was dreaming or that death had claimed him while he slept because this was impossible.

—Are you hurt? –asked the King, looking for wounds and noticing that Nikandros was tied.

—Nothing serious –Alexander cut the ropes and one his men approached him.

—Sire, the Scythians are dead.

—All of them? –the King wanted to know, while casting aside the moorings.

—No sire, as you ordered we took some prisoners –the man explained.

—Good –Alexander nodded—Bring me a torch.

The man obeyed and then, the King was able to see what had the Scythians done to his _lochagos_. Nikandros had a horrible bruise on his face, black and purple, the skin around his wrists and ankles was broken thanks to the ropes and when he stood up, Alexander saw he limped.

—You are hurt –said the King, watching him from head to toe.

—I never said otherwise –Nikandros smiled—I said it was nothing serious.

—Can you mount?

—Yes –the _lochagos_ didn't vacillate to answer but the truth was that mount was a great effort for him. The man who hit him on the face, had kicked his leg so hard that Nikandros was sure this time he had a broken bone, and the motion of the horse made him feel a horrible sharp pain running through his nervous system—Alexander, how did you know I was here?

—Phai –that was all he said but Nikandros didn't need more explanations. He smiled.

The King took the leader of the group back with them, along with a couple of Scythians, and ordered to execute the rest. Even in his weak state, the _lochagos_ recognized the man who had hit him and, taking a sword, he pierced his chest slowly, holding his gaze as life abandoned his body through the mortal wound.

The group headed back to the camp but, as dawn broke, Alexander ordered to stop, rest and eat something. He noticed the _lochagos'_ pale face and knew without words that he was in pain.

—Be still –said the King, sitting in front of Nikandros on the grass, while cleaning his wounds.

Alexander liked to boast about his knowledge in medicine thanks to Aristotle's teachings, something that more than once had woken up his doctors' killing instincts, especially when he started to criticize some treatment or remedy they had just prescribed. But, other times, like this, his knowledge was very useful.

The King cleaned the _lochagos'_ wounds, covering them with ointments or honey and dressing them with care. He had foreseen this, and, since he had no idea in what state was Nikandros, he had come ready with his first aid kit.

—How is Phai? –asked the _lochagos_, trying to ignore the pain he felt as the King rubbed his wrists with a clean cloth.

—Physically he is better, his head hurts from time to time but he is recovering quickly –Alexander answered—Emotionally…He is very worried for you. He rode alone all the way from Tomyris' place to the army before we crossed the Jaxartes and has barely eat or sleep these last days.

Nikandros sighed.

—He should have forgotten about me –he said in a tone of voice the King didn't know him, full with sadness—I was sure he would stay with Tomyris until he felt strong enough to look for you.

—If you were so sure of that then you don't know your brother at all –said Alexander—Phai loves you.

—He _loved_ me would be more accurate –answered the _lochagos, _his emerald eyes on the King's hands—Things had…changed between us.

Alexander fell silent. He debated for a moment if it was a good idea to talk to Nikandros about the situation with Hephaistion. What his beloved had told him the night before had been between them, and, whatever problems the brothers had could only be solved by them, he didn't want to meddle but, at the same time, he didn't want to see Hephaistion sad.

—Nick, I know what happened between you and Phai –said the King and the _lochagos_ lifted his head to face him. Alexander knew? What did he know exactly? Or what did he think he knew?—Phai told me you 2 slept together.

Nikandros fell silent. He wasn't the kind of person who felt embarrassment when confronted with his sexual encounters, on the contrary, he liked to boast about them and tell the details to anyone interested. But here they were talking about his brother, and to make everything worst, it was his brother's lover, who was famous for his murderous jealous, the one who had brought up the subject.

—So, did you rescue me to organize my execution later? –the _lochagos_ joked.

Alexander stopped what he was doing and held his gaze for a moment but Nikandros averted his eyes. He had never met a person who could look through a man like the King did, undressing him, tearing apart his flesh and bones to see inside his soul, and it was impossible for him to hold his gaze.

—I do not blame you for what happened and, certainly, I am not angry –said Alexander successfully surprising his beloved's brother—Phai doesn't hate you and he has done nothing but blame himself for what you did, he feels responsible and thinks you went with the Scythians because of what he said to you.

By now Nikandros was watching the King with big round eyes full with astonishment.

—But Phai is insane! –he exclaimed—How can he be responsible for my actions?

—That is exactly what I told him, but Phai won't believe me, he needs to hear these words from your mouth –the _lochagos_ nodded.

—I'll talk to him…we need to talk about…several things after all.

They fell silent again and Alexander continued attending his wounds.

—Can I ask you something? –said Nikandros.

—Sure.

—Why did you come personally to rescue me? –the _lochagos_ truly wanted to know.

—Phai is very worried and I wanted to be sure that nothing would happen to you –the King dressed his wrists.

—One more thing –said Nikandros.

—Yes?

—Why are you so calm with this situation? –Nikandros' head was like a hive, many things buzzing inside, but among the noise this question was sounding louder than the rest. If the _lochagos_ had never said a word about his feelings was to protect Hephaistion and to not be seen as a freak. Any other person in the King's place would be furious or scandalized, not talking about this as talking about the weather while dressing his wounds.

—Would you prefer if I were angry? –asked the King with a mischievous smile.

—I remember a very curious conversation we had once at Persepolis –said the _lochagos_— You asked me what would it take for me to sleep with my brother.

—I remember –answered Alexander, seeing where was this going.

—Also Phai told me you almost killed Scipio when they slept together –the King clenched his jaw, he didn't like to think about that, to remember how he had found the Roman over his beloved—And now you are acting as if this were nothing –Nikandros smiled like a wolf—You wanted me to bed Phai, didn't you?

For a moment Alexander said nothing, and he continued tying the bandages.

—What would you do if I say yes? –the King lifted his eyes but not his head and the _lochagos_ laughed truly amused.

—Poor Phai –said Nikandros still laughing.

—Why?

— His brother and his lover are a pair of pervs –now it was Alexander's turn to laugh.

_Probably Alexander never knew that, what had started like a game, what had become one of his most hidden fantasies, helped Nick and I to overcome this trial. If it hadn't been for the way in which he reacted, joking, laughing, a little aroused but never blaming or condemning us for what we did, my brother and I would have never been able to solve this situation._

**XXX**

When Hephaistion woke up and heard the King had gone with the group to rescue Nikandros he felt the urge to hit something. At first he thought Alexander had tricked him, but then, when the initial shock had evaporated, he understood why his lover had done this, he had done it for him. Not anyone would risk his life to save his beloved's brother with whom he had slept, this made Alexander an especial man, but a King going personally on a mission like this? The _hipparch_ was sure that no-one would ever love him like Alexander did and this moved him.

Life continued, despite everything that had happened, the lost of his memory and his affair with Nikandros, life continued: the sun came out as every morning, and the army followed its well establish routine as always. Hephaistion wanted to spend the day with Perdikkas, and, on his way to his friend's tent, he found Achilles training again with Kleitos.

Now that the young Prince had became a boy of 9 years old, looking as if he were 12, the _hipparch_ of one half of the _hetairoi_ cavalry treated him more savagely than ever, as if he were a young recruit and not a boy. Hephaistion stopped for a moment and saw how his brother-in-law disarmed the Prince easily, twisted his arm, and kicked him on the stomach, sending him flying until he hit the ground heavily like a sack of grain.

— Is this all that you have learned with me? –yelled Kleitos—How long have I been training you? Eh? Answer me! –Achilles couldn't speak, that kick had taken all the air out of his lungs and every time he opened his mouth he started to cough. Kleitos strode to him and sharply lifted the boy by the arm—I asked you a question!

—F…Five…ye…ars…—said the Prince at last.

—Five years! And you can't do something as simple as disarm me? –Kleitos shook Achilles as if he were a rag doll—Let us do this again –he let the boy fall again.

Hephaistion knew that to disarm his fellow _hipparch_ was everything but "simple" and even if he thought his brother-in-law was too cruel sometimes, he never intervened. Why? First because he had heard enough times Alexander's story of his ruthless mentor Leonidas and how that man and his savage methods had made him the man he was now and _blah, blah, blah_…And second because, against all odds, Achilles loved Kleitos. For the Prince, the only man stronger than his teacher was his father, and he saw Kleitos as if he were the reincarnation of some Homeric hero.

—Stand up! –Kleitos roared—You already look like a girl; do you want me to treat you like one? Princess!

That remark made Achilles blush in embarrassment.

—I'm not a girl! –shouted the boy, who had started to notice one of the reasons why Seleucus was crazy about him: he was too delicate, too pretty and too fragile, and he didn't like it. It hurt his pride to hear a man like Kleitos, a manly man from head to toe, call him "a girl".

—Then prove me wrong! Or I'll send you to embroider with my wife –Achilles picked up his 2 wooden swords, he had learned to use them training with his father, and attacked his teacher again.

Hephaistion shook his head and decided to go, it would do no good to his son's pride if he discovered his father witnessing his humiliation. It was better to leave them alone. _To embroider with my wife_…That made the _hipparch_ think about his sister. It had been months since Alexander decided to leave the camp followers behind at Hyrcania but, for what he had heard they would see the camp followers again at Zariaspa. He smiled thinking about Berenike, her children, Kyros and Xsayarsa. It would be nice to be with them again.

— Where is Leon? –asked Hephaistion when he found Perdikkas—I was sure he was with you.

—Honestly, I have no idea –said the _taxiarch_, pointing at a chair at his side—He had been acting weird lately.

The _hipparch_ sat down. His friend's tent was more luxurious than his own, but that was no news, Perdikkas had always liked expensive things almost as much as he loved women.

— Weird how?

—Keeping secrets, hiding in the shadows…If I didn't knew him better I would say he is a spy –the _taxiarch_ laughed and Hephaistion smiled. 'Leonnatos the spy' Their poor friend was so transparent that he was the worst person to keep secrets, reason why when he kept them he always looked suspicious—Leon is pestering the officer in charge of the correspondence almost everyday, asking if there are letters for him.

—Why? –the _hipparch_ frowned but his friend shrugged.

—He never says. I have asked him more times than you can count but he always shakes his head and remains silent –Perdikkas explained.

—Weird –said Hephaistion when they heard noise outside—What is that?

The _taxiarch_ shrugged again and stood up. The King had returned, and the _hipparch_ ran to see if there were news of his brother. Despite everything Hephaistion had thought in the last days, as soon as he saw his brother, he was so happy that he forgot about everything and ran to embrace Nikandros as if nothing had happened between them. The _lochagos_ didn't need words, that embrace was more than enough to know his brother loved him even if they had slept together and that made me immensely happy.

**XXX**

—You are a moron! –exclaimed Hephaistion as soon as he was alone with Nikandros. The doctor had examined him, praising the King's healing skill, although nobody knew if he was sincere of just trying to gain his sovereign's favor, and declared the _lochagos_ didn't have major injuries. His leg was not broken but he had a sprained ankle—I can't believe you actually thought I hated you.

—Well Phai, you weren't exactly too happy when you regained your memory –said his brother, sitting on the bed with the _hipparch_ standing at his side.

—I was overwhelmed! I recovered my memory after almost dying for 3 days and…—Hephaistion fell silent and took a hand over his eyes, thinking how to explain this without making everything worst—It is not easy to wake up one day and to remember that your big brother was your lover –he said slowly, dropping his hand—I'm sorry.

— For what?

— For everything –the _hipparch_ sat at his side—You tried really hard to stay away from me and I didn't stop until we…

—We what? Say it Phai, if we are going to live with this we need at least to be able to talk about what happened –said Nikandros. He wasn't angry, upset, depressed, not even sad. He was calmed, knowing that his brother was fine and still cared about him. After talking with Alexander he felt again like his old-self and ready to face this situation.

Hephaistion puffed his cheek out, feeling his face burning.

—Fine…I'm sorry for chasing you until we had sex even if you said many times you didn't want to –he said—And I am also sorry for yelling at you.

His brother nodded.

—You don't need to apologize, but if this makes you feel better I forgive you –he answered—Phai, you did what you felt you had to do. You were confused and you clung to the only one who gave you some sort of comfort.

—But I played with your feelings –that made Nikandros laugh as if he had never heard anything funnier in his entire life.

—Oh dear Aphrodite! You truly are funny –the _hipparch_ narrowed his eyes.

—What's so funny?

—Phai, you are talking with _ME_, the number one jerk in Macedonia. Do you actually think I am so fragile that something like that can hurt me? –Nikandros cleaned the tears from his eyes—There is only one thing that can hurt me and that is if you hated me –Hephaistion opened his eyes truly surprised—I can live with what we did, in fact, thanks to you I'm going to die a happy man after having something I wanted all my life –the _hipparch_ blushed even more—What I felt for you before we slept together is the same I feel for you now –the _lochagos_ closed the distance between them and dropped his voice—Listen to me very carefully because I will say this only once, and, if you tell anyone I will deny everything –he took a deep breath, it was hard for him to say this but he had to, even if he had never said it before—I…—the words were so alien to him that he needed a moment—I love you Phai, and I will always do. You are my brother, that will never change, and this means a great deal to me. You make me feel something I can't describe.

Hephaistion felt a knot in his throat. If any other person had said this to him it would not have matter as much as to hear it from a man he loved too; because he loved Nikandros, as his brother and a friend. It was confusing and difficult to deal with that feeling, knowing that the same person was: his brother, his friend, his father figure after Amyntor died, and also his lover.

—Nick, I…—brother patted his shoulder.

—I will be fine, don't look at me like that –Nikandros smiled—I'm used to these kind of things, casual sex and everything else, but, the one who worries me is you. Are you sure you are going to be fine?

The _hipparch_ nodded. Alone he would have never being able to overcome this situation, but knowing that Alexander and Nikandros were supporting him gave Hephaistion the strength to face this. He would be fine.

—Yes, but I'll need time to adapt to your new status –his brother blinked confused.

— My what?

—Your new status –Hephaistion explained—You went from being my brother to a very good friend with whom I made love –the _lochagos_ laughed—I will need time but I will be fine.

—I'm glad to hear it –Nikandros cleared his throat—I will need time too, to be back to be just your big brother, so, if I suddenly spank you don't freak out –the _hipparch_ smiled—Tell me something, did you…like to sleep with me?

Hephaistion shook his head, still smiling.

— You will never change –he said fondly.

—Oh, come on! I deserve to know.

— All right –the _hipparch_ took a moment to think—Yes Nick, I liked it. You are by far the kinkiest and most experienced person with whom I ever slept.

—Well, thank you –answered his brother, proud as if he had been won a great prize—I guess this will be our little secret, well our and Alexander's secret.

Hephaistion stopped smiling.

—What do you mean? –he wanted to know.

—Your lover told me he knew about us.

—He did what? Why? –the _hipparch_ was surprised and confused. Nikandros shrugged.

—I don't know. He was worried about you and asked me to talk to you –his brother explained, then an evil smiled curved his lips—Did you know he wanted to see us together?

—I can't believe he told you that –said Hephaistion in utterly astonishment.

—You knew?

—I know since that show we gave at the banquet –the _hipparch_ said, remembering Alexander's expression and the 2 red spots on his cheeks— Do you remember?

—Phai, I would never forget that –said Nikandros with a happy smile—Why do you never say anything to me?

—Because I wasn't going to share with you my lover's fantasies –Hephaistion cocked his head—I still can't believe he told you.

—I bet you Alexander is dying to know the details of what happened between us –the _lochagos_ leaned back against the bedside.

—He can keep guessing.

—You are not fun –Nikandros crossed his arms behind his head—We should charge him and tell him one story at a time.

—NIKANDROS!

—See? Not fun at all.

* * *

(1) Marguerite Yourcenar. _Memoirs of Hadrian_, p 253


	177. Chapter 177

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to dear Gif^_^ Thanks to her Julius has a cell phone here.

**CHAPTER 165**

The army arrived at Zariaspa without major incidents and the men welcomed with arms wide open the well-deserved months of rest before embarking on another campaign, this time, to end the siege of Maracanda. But, before the time came, nobody wanted to think about Spitamenes, and, that winter, Alexander's soldiers prepared to make the most of it since many Macedonians had families with them now.

Nikandros' situation was more common than one would have thought, more than one had two families: one back at Macedonia and another here among the camp followers; but the vast majority had only one wife, concubine or lover and many had children.

This was not necessarily bad for the King, on the contrary, if his men settled with local women it would be less probable that they would start demanding to go back home, and Alexander had no plans to go back to Macedonia any time soon.

Berenike was waiting the army here, at Zariaspa, and she was so happy to see her brothers again that she cooked a delicious banquet to celebrate Hephaistion's 28th birthday. 28…he had 22 when they left Macedonia, starting this great adventure and never imagining they would get this far. Six years had passed in the blink of an eye, how many more years would have to pass before the campaign ended?

—I'm not mom –said Berenike proudly with a big smile, standing at one side of the table displaying a delicious meal— But I did my best.

The whole family was there: Nikandros, Vashti, his twin daughters of 1 years old, Lysanias, cousin Demetrios, Achilles, uncle Althaimenes, Berenike and her children. Amyntas was now 11 years old, Sophia 9 years old, Demetrios almost 3 years old and Lanike1 year old. Kleitos had insisted to name his daughter after his sister.

It surprised Hephaistion how much his nephews and nieces had grown since the last time he saw them, but the one who caught his complete attention was Demetrios. He was Leonnatos' living image, the same hair, the same eyes, the same face, the same everything! He was a mini-me version of his friend and made him a little sad. If only Leonnatos had recognized Demetrios…

But the sadness was quickly forgotten. The _hipparch_ was immensely happy to have his family there, even he had to admit it had been awkward first considering what had happened between him and his big brother. The worst part had been to greet his sister-in-law, Vasthi, whose Greek was excellent by now, and to see his brother's daughters, 2 beautiful girls of red hair like their mother but emerald green eyes like their father. He felt like the wickedest, most horrible man on the world, but Nikandros was as if nothing had happened.

Definitely, people with no shame had a happier life.

—Phai, I still can't believe that you lost your memory –said Berenike—It is so unreal that I would have never believed it if you weren't the one telling me.

—Tell me about it –whispered Hephaistion.

—You should have seen it, Eni –said Lysanias—It was kind of funny, especially when Alexander was around –he laughed—It was great to see how Phai have no idea of who he was.

—That was not funny –Hephaistion complained—Alexander had a very hard time.

—I wish I could have been there for you –said Berenike, pouting—At least, did Nick take care of you?

The _hipparch_ started to cough, choking on his food and Nikandros gave them his wolfish smile.

—Of course I took _good_ care of him –he said.

_Why me?_ –thought Hephaistion but no-one paid special attention to this comment.

Maybe he was exaggerating after all and he should start acting like his big brother: as if nothing had happened. He truly wanted to write to Scipio and tell him everything, after Alexander the Roman was his best friend, and he always knew what to say to make him feel better but…was it right to tell him this?

After the initial awkwardness everything was back to normal and Hephaistion saw that he was indeed learning to live with the knowledge that he had made love to his big brother and, as time passed, watching the smiling faces of his family around him, he was convinced that he could treat Nikandros just as he did with Scipio.

—I have news to share with you –said uncle Althaimenes suddenly—I'm going back to Macedonia.

—Why? –asked Lysanias. The only one who wasn't surprise there was cousin Demetrios. Apparently, his father had spoken to him first about this.

—I'm getting old –said their uncle smiling—And our King still has many battles to fight. I think is best if I go back.

—But, but, but you are leaving us –said Berenike crestfallen. Althaimenes had become a father figure since Amyntor and grandfather Demetrios died, she would miss him greatly—We won't see you again.

Uncle Althaimenes laughed.

—I'm not dying, Eni –he said, watching her fondly—Besides, this way I can keep an eye on your mother.

—When are you leaving? –asked Hephaistion.

—As soon as the winter is over –answered his uncle—So, I will be around for a while.

—It feels so weird –said Berenike suddenly, sighing—It had been so long since the last time we were together like this, but now…Dad and grandpa are gone, mom is back home, you are going back, and here –she turned to look at the children—Now here are several new faces.

—That's how life is, Eni –said her uncle—And before you notice this big man here –he patted Amyntas' shoulder—Would be riding at the King's side as a _hetairoi_. He is going to be a good soldier and would give you grandchildren.

Amyntas smiled. He was indeed a big boy, very tall and strong; he looked a lot like Berenike but, despite this and the fact that his late father had been a very handsome man, Amyntas was not a handsome boy, in fact he was very common, nobody would turn to admire him in a crowd but, for what Hephaistion had heard, he was very good with a spear. It didn't pass unnoticed for the _hipparch_ that Achilles blushed hearing Althaimenes praising his cousin. But, why?

He would remember to ask.

**XXX**

—_Peris!_ I have a birthday present for you –said a very excited Xsayarsa when the rest of the family was gone.

Hephaistion didn't know if he should be happy or worried, knowing the eunuch he could expect pretty much everything.

—Thank you Yarsa…you shouldn't have –he said unsure.

—Don't thank me before seeing this –the eunuch smiled and gave him a wooden box—Open it.

The _hipparch_ opened the box and found a cloth bag with…herbs?

—I feel a little stupid asking but, what is this? –he turned to look at Xsayarsa.

—I'm glad you ask –said the eunuch excited—It was very difficult to find, not to mention expensive, but I can assure you this is worth all the troubles I went through to obtain it –now he had piqued his patron's curiosity—These herbs come from India, and they are the most effective and powerful aphrodisiac I have ever…

—WHAT? –exclaimed Hephaistion blushing—Why are you giving me this?

Xsayarsa's good mood disappeared and he pursed his lips.

—And they say you are smart –he shook his head—Why else? To use it with the King —the _hipparch_ saw him as if he had spoken in Persian—_Peris_, now that the King has become the Great King you will have competition. Yes, yes ,yes, I know that crap that he loves you and yes you are very beautiful but you are not getting any younger here, and we don't know if in the future the King would find someone else.

Hephastion puffed. His eunuch would never understand what kind of relationship he had with the King and he was by now tired of trying to explain it to him, so he gave up.

—Fine. _Er_…Thank you –Xsayarsa looked please.

—You will have to tell me how everything went –said the eunuch like a gossipy girl, smiling again.

_No way in hell_ –thought the _hipparch_, closing the box and swearing never to use the herbs.

**XXX**

It was dark by the time Berenike went back to Kleitos' house after stopping at Ptolemy's place to see Thais. They were almost like sisters now, the best friend Berenike had ever had and they shared literally everything, they felt comfortable with each other and Hephaistion's sister was sure that they would remain like this until they die. Amyntas and Sophia were running in front of her. Netikerty helped her to carry Lanike while she slowly walked with Demetrios, bending over to hold both his hands.

—Honey, are you sure you don't want me to carry you? –asked Berenike sweetly, but her son shook her head.

—I'm not a baby –answered Demetrios, making her laugh.

—Fine.

—Eni –Berenike lifted her head and saw through eyes wide open that Leonnatos was standing in front of her—I…I want to talk to you –she was tempted for a moment to turn her head and see if he was really talking to her, but that was silly—I was wondering if you received my letters.

Berenike sighed.

—Nety, could you please take the children back home? –her slave nodded and took Demetrios's hand, but the boy refused to go.

—Mommy! –he cried.

—It's all right, go with Nety –Berenike smiled at him, but Demetrios wasn't very convinced. He saw Leonnatos with suspicious and then he went with Netikerty.

For a long moment neither talked, they just stayed there, in the middle of a dark street hearing the distant sounds of people inside their houses.

—He is my son? –asked Leonnatos talking about Demetrios, unable to think what else to say.

Berenike watched him silence, wanting to hit him with all her forces and yelled until the whole city new what a moron was her ex husband; but instead, she took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

—So, suddenly you believe me? –it was clear he was embarrassed and Berenike couldn't avoid taking this as a small triumph for her.

—Eni, you have to understand I had no way to know if Demetrios was my son before…

—Before he was old enough so you could see if he looked like you? –she shook her head—Yes, I received your letters but I didn't answer because I don't understand what do you want.

—I want to recognize my son –said Leonnatos—And make things right.

—Wait, wait, wait –she closed her eyes for a moment and took a hand to her forehead—Leon, it has been almost 3 years since you divorced me, and now you want to make things right?…Let me finish –she raised her hand to stop him when Leonnatos opened his mouth—I know I did something terrible sleeping with Kleitos while we were still married and I am sorry. You are a good man Leon and I understand why you had to divorce me… –her voice trembled, it had taken years for Berenike to accept what had happened. She had cried endlessly until she finally accepted her situation and now Leonnatos was here, talking sweetly to her and wanting to recognize her son shaking her entire world again—You did what you have to do, I am married now and you can't make things "right", it's too late…

—It's not too late –Leonnatos insisted, closing the distance between them—I love you…

Berenike didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

—And what do you want to do? I am married!

—But you don't love Kleitos.

—And? What difference does that make? –asked Berenike. Why men were so stupid sometimes? Why could he leave her alone? This whole conversation hurt her and the only think Berenike wanted to do was run away.

—I made a mistake, I should have never divorced you and in 3 years I have done nothing more than to think about you –said Leonnatos with intensity—Answer me, do you still love me?

—That's not important.

—It's important for me.

—I should go home –Berenike started to walk but Leonnatos took her arm.

—Please, at least tell if you still love me –he pleaded and even if she wanted to hate him and ignored him, but the truth was that her defenses crumbled when she heard his loving voice.

Berenike knew she shouldn't, they had no future now and to encourage Leonnatos would only cause more problems, but still…

—Yes –the words escape from her lips before she could stop them.

He loosed his grip and Berenike ran back to her house.

**XXX**

Hephaistion parked Alexander's Porsche Cayman in front of Achilles' school and waited for his son. He used to go for him at his classroom, but he stopped doing that when he noticed the lusty and needy expressions of complete adoration on the faces of Achilles' classmates' mothers. Hephaistion had seriously feared they were going to rape him at the first chance they had, especially after they had spanked him, then he had had a pretty good idea of how helpless sheep felt entering into the wolves' domains. And, on his way back from the classroom, he always found a ridiculous number of notes with the mothers', or the older students', phone numbers attached to the car's windshield.

So, after a long consideration of the matter, Hephaistion decided to wait for his son inside the safety of the car.

They had moved to the USA after Parmelio, Hephaistion's boss, committed suicide when he was discovered in a complot to assassinate an important person. Alexander had always wanted to move here but after that, his beloved decided to quit his job and had started to write a sci-fi/fantasy novel called _Chaos_. The first book had just come out and it had been a huge success. The critic said he could become more famous than J.K. Rowling.

Many things had happened to him the previous year: his boss had died, he had lost his memory and recovered it when he hit his head again by accident, and, as if that hadn't been enough, he had had a threesome with his brother and Alexander. How that had happened? Hephaistion blamed his lover's secret fantasy and his brother's hidden desire of bedding him since he was 13 years old, everything combined with his lack of memory and very needy hormones. He would like to think the 3 of them had been drunk, but that wasn't the case.

For months he hadn't known what to make of this, not that he had not enjoyed it, he could feel his face burning just remembering that night. Who would have imagined that to see his lover and his brother kissing could be so hot?…Ok, he had to stop thinking about that before he suffered an embarrassing accident. And precisely because he had enjoyed so much that wild night it had been so difficult for Hephaistion to overcome the situation. At the end he had decided that, what happened happened, they had experimented doing something crazy and that was the end of it. But one thing was certain, he would never forget 2011 and truly hoped that 2012 would be a better year.

_Come my lady_

_Come come my lady_

_You're my butterfly_

_Sugar baby_

Hephaistion was taken aback when he heard Crazy Town's song Butterfly, and when he started to look around he found it was the ring-tone of a blackberry he had never seen before. He frowned, feeling his jealous burning inside him, when he saw the message of a woman, a very beautiful and horny woman, judging by the very indecent and explicit picture she sent attached to the equally indecent and explicit message.

He started to check the messages, photos, videos, voice messages and Hephaistion's face changed from confused, to surprise to utterly furious when he found an alarming number of messages, photos, videos and voice message from an also alarming number of different gorgeous women. He was at one step of calling Alexander to demand the divorce when he noticed the messages were for Julius. It was the cell phone of the blond's manager.

_This man could be Nick's idol_ –he thought, now checking the blackberry with morbid curiosity. He found the photo of a topless girl and up went his eyebrows.

—Now, THOSE can't be real.

—Hi daddy! –Hephaistion jumped scared when Achilles got in the car, almost dropping the phone. The boy frowned—What are you doing?

—Nothing –he answer like a child caught in the middle of a prank, hiding the blackberry.

—That's not your phone –Achilles pointed out.

—No –Hephaistion answered bluntly.

—Whose phone is that?

—Julius'.

—Why do you have it?

—It was in your dad's car.

—Why?

—I don't know –Hephaistion started the car. He thought in the possibility of driving to Julius' house and give him his blackberry back, knowing the Roman he would be at the edge of a panic attack without his phone. But then, he changed his mind and smiled.

_Well, he can suffer for a while_ –thought Hephaistion,

—How was your day? –he asked, eager to change the subject of the phone.

—Fine. We had a surprise exam and I got the highest note –the boy answered, looking through the window.

—Congratulations, Aki.

—Thank you, but my classmates weren't very happy –said Achilles—I guess they don't like the idea of a younger boy having better notes than them.

Hephaistion frowned. He had never liked the idea that his almost 10 years old son were taking classes with older boys, teen boys and girls of 12 and 13 years old, but he didn't want to take the boy to a especial school. He consoled himself thinking that, so far Achilles looked fine. He had even made 2 new friends.

—Daddy, I was thinking –said Achilles—Can I take an extra curricular class?

—Of course you can, what do you want to take?

—Ballet –Hephaistion almost stopped the car to look at him, but that was to overreact and he didn't want to make his son feel as if he were asking for something wrong.

—Why? –he asked as calm as he could be, thinking what would Alexander say of this.

—Because ballet classes are full with beautiful girls and no boys –Hephaistion laughed.

—Let me think about this, ok?

**XXX**

They arrived home and found a very gloomy Alexander talking on the phone with his manager. Achilles went to his room and Hephaistion waited until the blond was done to ask what had happened.

—I'm planning to replace Kleitos –said the blond, sitting at his beloved's side in the loving room.

—Why? I thought he was a great bass player –this was new, Hephaistion did not know the band was having problems.

— He is a great bass player but he is giving lots of problems lately, and he even started his own band –said Alexander angry.

—Alex, don't get mad –he said slowly—I have heard of several musicians that play with 2 bands at the same time.

—Yes, but I don't like it –the blond raised his voice angry—I don't want Kleitos playing in other band. I want him HERE giving his 100%.

His beloved sighed. What a problem.

—What does Julius say? –he could hate the man but even he admitted Julius was a genius and usually he always knew what to do.

—That if I want to replace him then I have to do it now, before we start the new album –Alexander puffed out—I know he is your brother-in-law but…I can't stand his attitude, as if the band were nothing without him –the blond nodded—I'll tell him tonight, we have a party to celebrate our nomination to the Oscar for the soundtrack I wrote. I will tell him after that.

Hephaistion embraced his lover and gave him a smacking kiss on his cheek.

—Just do me a favor –his beloved whispered, resting his head on his shoulder—Don't get angry. Talk with Kleitos with calm.

Alexander snorted.

—I will try.

**XXX**

—Aki you are very quiet, did something happen to you? –asked Hephaistion during the meal.

The boy didn't answer immediately; he played with his food and took a sip of water before speaking again.

—I was thinking about something –his son answered, his eyes on his meat.

—About what? –asked Alexander, but Achilles shook his head.

—You are going to be angry.

—Why do you say that? –asked Hephaistion now truly intrigued, and the boy lifted his head.

—Because you always get angry when I ask this kind of question.

—What kind of questions? –the blond wanted to know, fearing the answer.

—I have a class about sexual education today –said Achilles and both, Alexander and Hephaistion felt as if bucket of freezing water had fallen over them. This is what happened when the boy took classes with teen boys—But I have doubts.

—Aki, first of all we won't get angry –said his father—It's just that sometimes we don't know how to explain these…things to you.

The boy nodded.

—So, does that mean I can ask you my doubts?

—Can't you ask your teacher? –said Alexander but his beloved kicked him under the table.

—Alexander –Hephaistion scolded him.

—What? We should let a professional to deal with this –said Alexander, he truly did not want to talk about this with their son.

—Coward –his beloved muttered and turned to face the boy—Ask Aki, what do you want to know?

—I want to know if you 2 can have sex –that was so blunt that both stared at him as if he were some alien thing that suddenly appeared in their house.

—What kind of question is that? –exclaimed the blond and his beloved kicked him again.

—See? You are angry –said the boy with calm.

—He is not angry…You are not angry, right? –said Hephaistion in a menacing tone, watching Alexander in that particular way that said 'you better shut up, smile and nod'. The blond gulped and nodded.

—So? –Achilles insisted.

—So? –asked his father distracted.

—Can you 2 have sex? –the boy asked again—Because my teacher explained to us how is that a man and a woman have sex, but then, I was wondering if you 2 can have sex.

In those moments, Hephaistion wished with all his might that his son stopped saying the word "sex".

—Aki –said the blond with gravity.

—Dad –and then all coherent thoughts abandoned Alexander.

—Aki, the… "normal" thing is for a man and a woman to _em_- be together –said Hephaistion, feeling like an idiot—But that doesn't mean that 2 men, or 2 women, can't be _er-_ together. But we don't have…we don't do things in the same way your teacher explained to you.

_Please God, don't let him ask how do we have sex and I promise I would stop drinking_ –prayed the blond.

—So, how do you have sex? –asked Achilles and his father opened and closed his mouth stupidly.

_Now what?_ –thought Hephaistion.

Both adults remained silent for so long that the boy started to think they weren't going to answer.

—Fine, don't tell me –said Achilles, frowning—I will google it.

The threat worked because Alexander answered immediately.

—Do you remember what did your teacher say? –the blond was so nervous and so embarrassed that it was cute, and Hephaistion would have laughed if he weren't in the same problem.

— Yes –answer the boy.

—Well, it is the same but the other way around –said Alexander.

— Uh? –Achilles had not been this confused in his entire life—How? If you 2 are men that means you don't have a va…

—Achilles –the blond interrupted him—From behind.

—Behind? –the boy tried to understand what was Alexander talking about but, he had no clue and that only served to increase the embarrassment of his fathers.

—Behind –the blond made an especial emphasis on the word.

—You mean the ass?

—Achilles, don't talk like that –Hephaistion scolded him.

—Fine, the an…

—Achilles! –exclaimed Alexander.

They were starting to regret the day they said to the boy that he had to call things by its proper name. Achilles fell silent for a moment thinking about the new piece of information.

—Ok, but, how can you have sex from…behind? –he corrected himself when he saw his fathers' expressions—I mean, doesn't that hurt or something? –he asked sincerely intrigued, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Why me?_ –thought Hephaistion.

—It only hurts if…if you are not careful –Hephaistion could feel his face burning. This was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him.

—But, can you put there your pe…?

—YES! –exclaimed Alexander, talking louder than he had intended—Yes you can.

—And how do you decide you is going to put it and how is going to…?

—It depends Aki –said Hephaistion. Why couldn't the earth just swallow him in that moment?

—Depends on what?

—On…—his father forgot how to talk. He was sure he was paying for something he had done on his previews life—On what do you…_er_…like.

—O-k, and how is that 2 girls have sex?

Just when the 2 of them were seriously considering the possibility of killing Achilles the phone rang and they had an excuse to leave.

Of course things were never the same after that talk, and every time Achilles knew his fathers were alone in their bedroom he knocked and asked if he could come in or if they were having sex. Now, Hephaistion was sure he was paying for something he had done in his previous life.

**XXX**

Hephaistion didn't accompany Alexander to the party that night. He wasn't in the mood, that talk with Achilles had truly shaken him and he wanted to hide his head like an ostrich and die. But since that wasn't an option he preferred to stay at home and watch Game of Thrones on HBO, of course that wasn't such a great idea either, because when Queen Cersei told Lord Stark that she had slept with her twin brother and that her twin brother was the father of her 3 children, and not the King; he turned off the TV.

_Now I understand. God is punishing me for sleeping with Nick that is why Aki asks so many questions_ –he thought, fuming.

It was 2 a.m. when the phone rang and, to his utterly surprise, he discovered it was Julius. Could he know about his blackberry? Unless the Roman had superpowers he doubted it.

—Hephaistion?

—Did something happen? –he asked, fearing the worst when he heard the gravity in the Roman's voice.

—Hephaistion, Alexander killed Kleitos –answered Julius and, in that moment, he felt as if he were going to faint.

—How…what happened?

—Both were very drunk and started to argue when Alexander told him he was kicking him out of the band –the Roman explained—At some point things got out of control and now Kleitos is dead.

Hephaistion could hardly believe that. It was a nightmare.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I promised an M chapter but I didn't have time to write it. I will do in next chapter ^_^

Thank you so much for all your support! And pretty please, don't forget to click that cute bottom below that says: **Review this Chapter**


	178. Chapter 178

**Hello dear readers, **

Here I am again and with the promised hot and intimate reunion between Alexander and Hephaistion ^_^ Thank you so much for all your wonderful messages and thanks a lot to the people who mark this story on your alerts. You are all amazing!

**Hello Alicemair**: THANK YOU! ^_^ Haha! Yep, if it hadn't being Nick the one who slept with Phai you can be sure that our Alex would have killed the poor devil ^^ Oh, don't worry, thanks to Kleitos Aki would learn many things, you will see. Ah! I have a plan for Aki when Kleitos dies, his death would cause a lot of commotion around here. I think that…maybe next week we will deal with his murder ^^ Thank you! It made me very happy to know you still like Nick and that you enjoyed Aki's question on the futuristic dream, really this means a lot for me :) Well, its pretty obvious by now so I will tell you: yes, Eni and Leon would be back together, I also have a plan here ;) And about Xsayarsa's gift…maybe I will use it later, I have to think this carefully :D

**Hi NC**: HAHA! You made laugh like crazy ^_^ I can imagine you like better the Next Chapter bottom but, without the Review this Chapter bottom there can't be Next Chapter bottom, don't you think? :D Thank you!

**Hello Kelly Schutte**: It's so great to hear from you again ^^ Thank you! (blush) I'm soooo glad knowing that you laugh :D It always makes me happy to know people laugh with my silly jokes :D You are very sweet!

**Warning**: Yep, it is an **–M–** Chapter. If you don't like the idea of having all mighty King Alexander doing bottom, then I strongly recommend you not to read this chapter. You have been warned.

**CHAPTER 166**

_Gordianus the Finder in Alexander's tomb_

_47 BC Alexandria_

_We crossed the room and approached the golden chain that bisected it, beyond which sightseers were not permitted. From its perimeter, the sarcophagus was still several arms' lengths away, but one could clearly see the familiar profile of Alexander and the play of the dim light upon the strands of golden hair tucked beneath the golden laurel wreath. The sight gave me a shiver, and I appreciated the patience of the multitudes who waited for hours to stand in that spot for a brief moment and gaze upon eternity. _

_Without hesitating, Rupa docked under the chain and strode directly to the sarcophagus. I felt a pang of superstitious dread, then did likewise. There were no guards to stop us, and the watchful stare of the conqueror's statue showed no signs of displeasure at our invasion of his sanctum. _

_I stood beside Rupa, and the two of us looked down at the face of Alexander the Great._

_I frowned. At such close proximity, the sight of that mummified countenance was not as edifying as it had been when viewed from a few steps farther back. Some semblance of the original flesh remained, but the inner life that gad given it beauty had long since fled. The skin was like worn papyrus stretched thin over the bony protrusions of the cheeks and the chin. Those responsible for admitting visitors to the tomb seemed to have gauged exactly how far back to place the golden chain so as to take full advantage of the flattering effects of the soft lighting and distance. _

"_What do you think, Rupa?" A bit worse for wear, isn't he?"_

_Rupa nodded. Then a youthful voice piped up: "But he's not all that bad when you consider he's three hundred years old!" (1)_

**-o-o-o-**

By now Hephaistion was used to wake up feeling lost and confused after a dream such as this, one that showed him events that had not yet occurred surrounded by the most strange circumstances. It was like seeing his world but, at the same time, it was a different place. Long ago he had stopped asking what were these dreams and had only limited himself to accept their existence and that he would have to learn to live with them for the rest of his life.

This time he did not even bother to question the meaning of what he had seen because it was clear as water. He remained face down on bed, hearing Alexander snoring at his side, his eyes opened and watching, through the thin locks of his silky hair, the dark silhouette of the furniture hidden in shadows. The King was going to kill Kleitos. That much was obvious, but the question was: Why? His brother-in-law was one of his lover's best commanders; he had served King Philip before Alexander and was a very respected man in the army.

_Just like Parmelio_ –thought the _hipparch_.

Was Kleitos plotting something just like the old General? Hephaistion truly had no idea. He had heard from his sister that Kleitos disproved several of the King's disposition about the Persians, and it was no mystery that his fellow _hipparch_ openly dislike the way in which Alexander dressed, like a Persian, and the fact that he surrounded himself with Asian nobles. Kleitos was a Macedonian from the old guard, just like Parmelio, and considered himself more King Philip's man than Alexander's.

And nobody could blame him, after all Kleitos was 44 years old; he had grown up under the orders of the late King. He had seen King Philip transformed a backwater kingdom into a force to fear. His brother-in-law still remembered what kind of place had been Macedonia before being the _Hegemon_ of Greece and the terror of the Persians.

But…Alexander had done nothing more than to increase the glory of his homeland, what could possible do Kleitos to provoke the King in such a way that Alexander would choose to kill him?

Hepahistion rolled until he was resting on his side, watching the King's sleepy face. He knew this kind of dreams were always some sort of premonition, he did not dare to boast that he could actually "see" the future, it would be more accurate to say he had an idea of what was going to happen. But now that he knew that Alexander was going to kill Kleitos, what should he do?

_Should I tell Alex?_ –that was the key question. But the _hipparch_ did not know why, when or where this would happen, he did not know if Alexander would kill Kleitos because it was necessary, as it had happened with Parmelio and Philotas, and he pondered for a long moment what to do next.

He caressed the King's cheek with his index finger. Hephaistion loved Alexander so intently that was almost painful, but even he admitted that his lover was becoming paranoid. Ever since Parmelio's execution the King saw plots everywhere, reason why he had ordered to check the correspondence of his men and had created a special unit with the malcontents, the _Ataktot_.

If Hephaistion mentioned his dream he was sure that Alexander would start looking for any signs of suspicious behavior until he found a pretext to arrest Kleitos or, ultimately, kill him. And who assured the _hipparch_ that his actions would not be the ones responsible for his brother-in-law's death? He sighed. It would be better to say nothing and let things take their course.

Hephaistion closed his eyes, he desperately wanted to fall asleep again but he was sure that was not going to be possible. He thought very seriously in the possibility of asking for wine because the idea of spending the rest of the night staring at the ceiling and hearing Alexander snored was not very appealing…Snored? Then he noticed the King was no longer snoring but… moaning.

The _hipparch_ opened his eyes and watched his lover with curiosity. First he thought Alexander was in pain, or having a nightmare, then, he recognized the too familiar sounds, the sighs and moans, and a smile curved his lips. Only the Gods knew what was the blond dreaming about but Hephaistion had a pretty good idea of what it could be.

**XXX**

— What were you dreaming last night? –asked his beloved next day while they ate breakfast. It was one of those strange occasions in which they had the opportunity to spend some time alone because, as the Great King, Alexander always had someone invited to eat with him in order to treat some important matter.

—Why do you ask? –the King took a piece of bread while chewing.

—Nothing in particular it was just that, well, I thought you had a…nightmare –Hephaistion lied.

—Why?

—You were moaning –the King stopped chewing. He remembered perfectly well what was he dreaming but did not want to share it with his beloved, he knew what was his _hipparch_ going to say.

—Ah! –Alexander continued eating but, when he felt Hephaistion's gray eyes on him, he knew he would have to give a more elaborated answered or his _hipparch_ would never leave him alone—It was not a nightmare.

—Really? –his beloved straightened himself, on the couch he was sharing with the blond, feigning surprise— Then, what were you dreaming?

The King watched him for a moment and knew what he was thinking.

—You know what was I dreaming, why do you ask? –Hephaistion laughed amused.

—Oh! No, no, no. I know you were having a wet dream but I don't know the details.

—And what makes you think I am going to tell you? – Alexander answered defensively widening his beloved's smile.

—Do you want me to guess? –the _hipparch_ teased him.

—No, I want you to drop this.

—Why? This is much more fun –Hephaistion laughed and the King left the bread on the table at his side.

—If this is some kind of revenge because I didn't have time to be with you during your birthday, I remind you that I already apologize for that –said Alexander.

—Mm, let us do something. I will forgive you if you tell me what were you dreaming –said the _hipparch_.

—You are evil –Hephaistion laughed.

—And you know what is the worst part? That you love me –the King started to have second thoughts about that—Why don't you want to tell me?…Oh! I know, you weren't dreaming about me. Were you dreaming about…that pretty eunuch you have, Bagoas?

Alexander watched him through narrowed eyes, his _hipparch_ liked to tease him with his eunuch although he had no idea of why. He did not like Bagoas, and if he had to sleep with someone else, before bedding the eunuch he would bed 2 or 3 of the royal concubines that had caught his attention. But the part the King did not know was that Hephaistion pestered him with Bagoas because he found terribly amusing what Xsayarsa had said about the eunuch.

—You know perfectly well I was dreaming about you –he said.

—Then, why don't you tell me what happened in your dream? –Hephaistion insisted.

Alexander sighed.

—You are not dropping this, are you?

— No.

The King snorted.

—Fine –he crossed his arms—I have been thinking a lot about what you and Nick told me.

—You mean the fact that we slept together –the _hipparch_ had to admit that people were right and time did cure many things, it as easier for him now to talk about what had happened, especially if it were to tease the King.

—Yes –Alexander grumbled.

— So, you were dreaming about us? –Hephaistion gave him a mischievous smile. He was enjoying this, it was not everyday that you could embarrass the most powerful man of the known world. The King grumbled again and among the strange sounds that left his mouth he distinguished a "yes". His beloved smile was even bigger and he leaned back, against the cushions, crossing his legs and adopting a business like demeanor—You know Alex, if you want so badly to know the details of what happened between Nick and I, I could tell you.

Alexander raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

—In exchange of what? –he asked in his kingly voice.

—Well, you rescued Nick –Hephaistion shrugged—And I never thanked you properly –the way in which he pronounced those words made the King's nervous system dance.

This was too good to be true.

—So, you are going to tell me what happened? –asked Alexander, still doubting of his beloved's good intentions.

— I will, but just for this morning –answered the _hipparch_—You have one chance to ask ANYTHING, but at noon I would close my mouth and say nothing more about this.

The King could not believe his good luck and he opened and closed his hands thinking in all the things he could ask.

—All right then –the blond cleared his throat—Did you sleep with Nick just once?

—No. We made love everyday during the week we traveled to see Tomyris –said Hephaistion.

_Seriously? The whole week?_ –thought Alexander, but his face remained impassive.

—Did you like it? –the _hipparch_ smiled.

—Nick asked me same question –he said.

—And?

His beloved sighed.

—Yes, I liked it –he admitted and Alexander felt a tickling running through his body— Nick and I are more alike than you can imagine and both like the same things –he smiled— It was very intense and…incredible intimate to be with him, also…—he made a pause.

—Also what?

—I don't know how to explain it to you with words –said Hephaistion, watching the city from their privilege position on the terrace— I guess that, in a way, it was like making love to myself. Nick and I can be very different in some things but we are disturbingly alike in others, after all he is my brother.

—Alike how? –now Alexander was curious.

This beloved did not answer immediately. He remembered those nights perfectly, every detail and every words they had said, and he gladly discovered that it was not so difficult now to think about it.

— We have the same hot spots –he said at last, choosing one of the many things he discovered about Nikandros the lover—Nick always knew where to touch me.

Alexander's body tensed with lust. He had always dreamed about watching Hephaistion and Nikandros together because they were alike. He had never desired anyone as he desired his beloved and, what better thing than to watch his _hipparch_ with someone who was the closest thing of a twin? The King had fantasized with this but, to actually know that they were indeed so similar was igniting all his senses. How would it be to watch, or even better, to make love to 2 Hephaistions?

—So, Nick knows you better than me? –asked the King, clearing his throat, but his beloved shook his head.

—No, nobody knows me better than you. You are my soul mate, the only one who can complete me –said Hephaistion meaning every word— But, watching Nick I could see myself in those moments when both of us had our defenses down; you don't know what it is to feel hands exactly like yours touching you, or to watch into a face with the same traits as you. I don't know if this has sense…—he held Alexander's gaze—You and I are different and precisely because of this is that we complete each other, whereas Nick and I are the same, and he helped me to find what was in my heart in a time when I didn't know who I was.

The King nodded.

— I think I understand –he said and his beloved smiled.

— I want to be honest with you, I liked to sleep with Nick but I don't think I would do it again –those words caught Alexander's attention.

— Why not?

— Leaving behind the fact that he is my brother, because there is no fun to be with someone who resembles you so much. It is…disturbing, in a way –Hephaistion laughed without noise, feeding even more the King's powerful imagination—Besides, Nick never let me have him.

— I can imagine why –said Alexander. Was it him or suddenly that winter day had become a very hot one?—It wouldn't surprise me to know you are the only man with whom he has slept.

— The second –his _hipparch_ corrected him—Nick only slept once with a man. It was a royal page of 13 years old, my brother was 15 at that time and was eager to experiment new things. He had an _erastes_ but his _erastes_ never touched him, and after the page I was his second.

—You should feel honored –the King laughed and his beloved kicked.

They fell silent. A servant came, took away the empty plates and disappeared so quickly that for a moment Hephaistion thought he had imagined everything.

— So…Why don't you ask me what you really want to know? –his beloved almost purred the words.

— And, according to you, what do I want to know? –Hephaistion accepted the challenge. He sat behind Alexander and rested his chin on his shoulder, the smell of the silk and perfume of his lover's cloths fill his nostrils, and he whispered in his ear, in a husky voice that was increasing the heat inside the blond...

—There was one night, while we were heading to Tomyris' place, when we stopped to rest –the King's pulse quickened, his beloved's voice was like a caress, making his imagination fly—You saw the Scythians lands, a vast steppe far away from civilization, you can ride for months without seeing another human being and that sight was starting to depress us both. We rode all day without rest and by night we both agree to take turns to watch over our camp… but we failed miserably to do this because we always ended doing…_something else_ –Hephaistion's body was so close to him, his chest against his back; he felt the _hipparch's_ heat as if he were standing next to a brazier and that made the blond shuddered— That night I lit a fire and I was kneeling on the ground when I felt my brother behind me, his hand between my legs…

Alexander caught his breath in his throat when his beloved slid his hand between his legs. Hephaistion walked with his fingers over the silk, like a spider, making him feel as if lava were running through his system.

— …Going all the way up –the _hipparch_ dragged his words and his hand, he slid down the Persian trousers that offended Kleitos so much, and didn't stop until he reached the King's manhood. He smiled when he found his lover was already hard.

Alexander tried to suppress a moan when that hand, that knew him so well, ran up and down his length, but he failed miserably. His _hipparch's_ hot breath hitting his ear was going to be the end of him.

—Do you want me to show you what happened next? –the King did not trusted his own voice and just nodded.

The _hipparch_ kissed his cheek tenderly, feeling how Alexander rested his weight against him. With his left hand Hephaistion ran his fingers over the blond's thighs, his caresses turning sometimes into tickles sending sparks through his body. He licked the length of the King's neck, hitting his wet skin with his breath and leaving a kiss with his mouth open on his nape.

Alexander cocked his head and bit his lower lip with force until he tasted the metallic flavor of blood, shuddering and arching when his beloved's thumb made circles around the tip of his manhood. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, spreading his legs even more, wishing with all his forces that his lover never stopped, feeling a smooth heat spreading throughout his body. Hephaistion kissed his cheek and his lover turned his head up, looking for his mouth, letting him taste and lick the blood covering his injured lip.

How Alexander had missed this! His beloved's hands made him feel as only the battlefield could, alive, ecstatic, intoxicated, the adrenaline at his maximum level, his oversensitive body reacting even to slightest touch. The blond raised his arm looking for his _hipparch's_ hair, he wanted to touch him. He needed it! But just when the King thought his body would melt and dissolve Hephaistion moved his hands away.

The blond sighed and groaned inside his beloved's mouth, and the _hipparch_ kissed his shoulder, as a silent apology for teasing him. Alexander was lost and then, he let him do whatever he wanted with him. He could be the Macedonian Lion but with Hephaistion he would always be a helpless lovesick teenager.

His beloved lifted one of his legs and surrounded his waist to lift him. Physically Hephaistion had always been stronger than him, not to mention taller. The _hipparch_ knew this would be painful but he was not worried, he knew exactly what to do to have his lover moaning and twisting in pleasure and he could not avoid smiling when he felt Alexander shuddered when he made his way inside him; a loud moan escape from the King's lips but was quickly silenced by his beloved's mouth.

Soon Alexander needed air, he was almost choking on that kiss. His breath quickened at each thrust, savage thrusts of fierce possessiveness that appear to whisper without words that he belong only to Hephaistion. The blond was dizzy but his lips were trapped in that everlasting kiss that was stealing his reason.

The King's whole body was melting and dissolving under those waves of pleasure, the friction between them was delicious and just when he thought he was losing his mind, the _hipparch_ threw him to the front, making him rest his head against the couch, mounting him without care, thrusting inside him, deeper and faster, looking only to satiate his own hunger and almost making the blond fell.

Hephaistion ran his long fingers again through the blond's hardened desire and that prove too much. Alexander rocked his hips at his beloved's rhythm, his head was spinning around, his whole being throbbed and, in those moments, it was as if his body had ceased to belong to him in order to become Hephaistion's slave, responding only to him. For a moment, Alexander did not recognize his own voice, he was saying something in… Greek? Macedonian? He did not know, he couldn't think clearly.

—Let…_Nnn_…let…me see…you… –the blond panted. He loved to see his beloved's eyes while making love, to watch that monument to perfection that was his body coming in and out of him, but Hephaistion just smiled and kissed his back.

—No –the _hipparch_ voice was different, husky and deep, and at the same time full with authority.

The King felt overwhelmed, this was the Hephaistion that fed his most hidden fantasies, the one who haunted his dreams and could transform the all mighty King into a servant. Alexander's moans and sighs became louder and longing, asking for more caring no more for appearances, just wanting to feel.

At some point Alexander stopped thinking; he placed his hand over the one between his legs, the one that so expertly touched him on his most sensitive places. Hephaistion slid his lips up and down his back until he reached his neck, he nipped the tender skin and bite him with force. It was painful, but for the King it was also extremely arousing; soon his body would not be able to bear it for much longer but, before he could find his relief, the _hipparch _closed his hand around his arousal with force.

—What?…Did you thought I would…let you…come before me…? –panted Hephaistion, dragging the words in arrogant tone that made Alexander shuddered from head to toe.

That was something the King had never felt before. He was sure he was going to pass out at the mercy of those powerful emotions, he was at the exact place where pain and pleasure met and he could even feel his soul burning. Hephaistion thrust one last time with all his forces and both came together.

—Do you…really…Did you 2 make love…like this…? –panted Alexander moments later, resting against Hephaistion's chest.

His beloved embraced him like a big teddy bear and kissed his head fondly.

—Yes.

—Every day… for a week?

—Yes. But… not the same way –the _hipparch_ took a deep breath—If there is something I have to give Nick is that he has imagination.

—Ah –and the King said nothing more.

_What can I say about that winter? Nearchos came with reinforcements from the coast, mostly mercenaries, but still they were very welcome. After the Thessalians and the veterans left we certainly needed every man we could get to crush Spitamenes' revolt. I did not notice at that time but Alexander was becoming little by little the legitimate Great King, every day since Darius died, and Spitamenes soon became nothing more than a rebel._ _During our stay at Zariaspa my King received several embassies coming from every corner of his empire. Of course Achilles was always at his side, and, by now, with Parmelio dead, there was no-one, not even Eumenes, who didn't see my son as the legitimate Crown Prince. Was everybody happy with this? Of course not! Many despised me and they certainly would have danced happily if Alexander had woke up one morning saying he was going to disown my son. But, since that never happened, my enemies didn't have other choice than to smile and nod. _

_And during these meetings with embassies and delegations was that something very curious happened…_

Pharasmenes, the King of the Chorasmians, came personally all the way from his domains at the Black Sea, to seek the great conqueror's help. Pharasmenes was immersed in a war against his neighbors, the Colchis and the Amazons, and what he wanted was to assure that Alexander, who was widely recognized as the most powerful man of the known world, would support his cause.

Hephaistion was not always present when his King received other Kings, rulers and nobles seeking his help, but this time he was there, the same as Achilles and, to his complete disgust, Seleucus. He did not like to have Seleucus in the same room as his son although he had to admit that the officer had kept his word and had never again talked to the young Prince.

It never ceased to amaze Hephaistion how much Achilles had grown, if, when the Prince was 7 years old, his father was surprised to see him looking more like a young man than a boy, now that he was almost 10 years old, he was without words…and feeling old. In a year or 2 the young Prince would be taller than the King and that thought made him smile amused.

Yes, Achilles was now a young man not a boy; tall, intelligent, taking part in important audiences and always properly dressed in Greek or Macedonian fashion, something that had won him the approval of the most veteran soldiers of the army. Sometimes Hephaistion thought his son was more cunning that he imagined, maybe Achilles was well aware that the men did not like to see their King dressed like a Persian and did this on purpose, or maybe it was just a lucky guess, he was not sure.

The only thing that bothered Hephaistion about his son's appearance was his hair. Lately he let his hair long, undoubtedly to look as him and as Kleitos, but Achilles looked like a girl with his straight gold-bronze hair loose and almost reaching his elbows. Still the _hipparch_ had said nothing, knowing how touchy had been his son lately, realizing how delicate was his appearance; reason why he always took wrong when people praised his cousin Amyntas' manly skills.

Why was that nobody said that he could be a great soldier too? About Achilles people said other things like, what a brilliant boy he was, but the Prince wanted to hear that he would be a warrior like his father.

Hephaistion had tried his best to reassure his son that he was still very young and that he did not look like a girl but that hadn't convinced Achilles.

_I will have to think a way to speak to him about his hair without hurting his feelings_ –he thought.

The meeting with Pharasmenes had nothing unusual or particularly interesting, on the contrary, it was a very boring meeting. After the long formalities the foreign King exposed his case, through an interpreter, in the most tedious, elaborated, pompous and presumptuous way Hephaistion had ever heard. It took almost an hour for Pharasmenes to praise Alexander and almost all morning to say what he wanted.

The _hipparch_ made a supreme effort not to yawn and he could see from the corner of his eye that Seleucus was one step of falling asleep. Even the guards were bored for the Gods sake! They would have had more fun watching a snail race than hearing this man. But just when the Macedonians were starting to consider that Pharasmenes was the incarnation of Morpheus, everybody woke up in a start when the foreign King, among his several praises, said through his interpreter…

— No doubt his majesty has been extremely blessed by the gods and one only has to take a look at his beautiful daughter to know this –Pharasmenes' eyes settled on Achilles and, the boy blushed so intently, that Hephaistion was sure they could cook an egg on his head.

It was an odd moment. Nobody spoke, Pharasmenes kept watching Achilles with a placid smile, and the _hipparch's_ eyes traveled from his extremely embarrassed son to Alexander and then to Pharasmenes. Seleucus watched the foreign King with wide opened eyes and Alexander raised one eyebrow surprised. The guards at the door had that look people have when they are about to witness an accident.

—Never before have I seen a girl whose beauty can compare to your daughter's, with such hair as a cascade of bronze. I have a son about her age –continued Pharasmenes through his interpreter, completely oblivious of the commotion around him—If your daughter already had her first blood you could consider my boy as a possible candidate for her –the Prince wanted to disappear in that moment.

—King Pharasmenes –said Alexander at last—You have my gratitude for your compliments and gifts, but –his uneven eyes settled on Achilles who by now looked like a giant incandescent light bulb—Achilles is my son and heir, _he_ –the blond made a especial emphasis on the word—He is my Crown Prince.

If Pharasmenes was surprised he did not show it. Hephaistion had to admit that, despite the embarrassing mistake, he acted as if nothing had happened maintaining his composure at all times; he apologized for the misunderstanding and continued talking in the same tedious and monotonous tone.

Achilles did his best to keep his composure but it was clear for his father that the foreign King's words had affected him more than he would have thought.

_Well, that certainly made the point of his hair clear enough_ –thought Hephaistion—_I will have to talk to him after the meeting. _

He knew his son was a proud boy and this had been extremely humiliating. The _hipparch_ thanked all the Gods that Alexander had answered so quickly to stop their guest from making further comments about his beautiful daughter, and he was also grateful for Pharasmenes' reaction. It could have been worst.

After that embarrassing mistake, time appeared to freeze again in that meeting. And the soporific voice of the foreign King and his interpreter was cooing them again. Alexander looked regal despite this but Hephaistion recognized the King's "I am so bore that I stopped listening half an hour ago" face. The _hipparch_ began to get impatience, he had so many things to do and was losing his time here, but then, he caught the eyes of one of Pharasmenes' kinsmen.

Hephaistion narrowed his eyes angry. This man, contrary to his King, had taken an especial interesting in the Prince since he heard he was a boy, and was looking directly to Achilles in the same way Philotas used to look at him. Hephaistion took a deep breath and counted to 10…then he counted again. It would not look if he crossed the room, and beat the man demanding to stop staring at his son like that.

He looked around but nobody seemed to be paying any attention to this man, nobody but Seleucus. The officer was also watching Pharasmenes' kinsmen with burning hate.

_This is new_ –thought the _hipparch_.

At some point the interpreter finally reached the important part of this meeting, meaning: the support of Alexander against King Pharasmenes' enemies. The foreign King assured the Macedonian conqueror that, if Alexander "should ever contemplate an invasion of those countries with the object of reducing the various people in that part of the world as far as the Black sea, he was willing to act as his guide and to provide all the necessary supplies for his army."(2)

Alexander, waking up at last, took a moment to think carefully in what Pharasmenes had said: an expedition to the Black sea.

— King Pharasmenes, I thank you for this offer, rest assure that you would be always welcome here as a friend –Pharasmenes bowed his head slightly—Regarding a possible expedition to the Black sea, I am afraid is not convenient at the moment. My thoughts are now occupied with India, and once India is in my hands, then I would truly be the master of all Asia –Alexander made a pause—Once this is achieve I plan to return to Greece and then, we could talk about an expedition to the Black sea region by way of the Hellespont and the Propontis, with all my combine forces of land and sea. Only then it would be possible. (3)

The King's words caught Hephaistion's attention. He had always known that Alexander's hunger for conquests would be hard to satiate, his lover had trusted him with his most hidden secrets and plans, but, one thing was to be told in private about his plans and another completely different to hear them in an audience in front a foreign King.

_Alexander would never stop_ –thought the _hipparch_—_But, as long as there is life in me, I would follow him even to the very end of the world._

**XXX**

Achilles was upset, angry, sad and embarrassed by the time the audience ended. He strode away from the chamber before his father, or someone else, could ask what was wrong with him. He was not in the mood to give explanations or to hear anything about what had happened, what he wanted to do was forget everything, hide and never come out from his room ever again.

_The King's beautiful daughter_ –he thought fuming.

The Prince reached the garden and there he found his personal guard, Chrysaor, dozing, standing with his back resting against a wall. It was a very peaceful afternoon and the relaxing sound of the nearest fountain, combined with the lack of action, was cooing him.

—Chrysaor! –Achilles called him, raising his voice, and the guard woke up giving a start.

—I'm awake, I'm awake –said Chrysaor almost dropping his spear. The Prince walked to him with determination.

—Give me your dagger –Achilles was not asking, was ordering, in a tone of voice so like the King's that the guard reacted before thinking, handing him the weapon.

The Prince took the dagger in one hand and, with the other, he took his hair in a ponytail at his nape. Before Chrysaor could do as much as to ask 'what was he doing?' Achilles cut all his hair.

—What the…? –exclaimed the guard, but the Prince threw the dagger to the ground and left behind his very confused guard.

Achilles wanted to be alone, he ran back to his bedroom with the thought of hiding under his bed and locking his door, but before he could reach it someone grabbed him with force by the arm.

—Daddy I am not in…

—I am not your father –answered Seleucus, his unnerving eyes looking at the mess he had done with his hair—You did this because of what Pharasmenes said?

—What do you care? –the Prince could not think of another time when he had been this angry. And what was Seleucus doing there? What did he possible want with him?

The officer did not answer; he stayed there, watching him as if he had all the time in the world, grabbing his arm. Slowly, Achilles started to calm down and his breath stabilized. Then, only then, Seleucus caressed his hair, running his fingers through the uneven and badly cut strands of his hair with such tenderness that he took Achilles aback.

—You shouldn't pay too much attention to what people say about you –whispered Seleucus as a lover would have done in the ear of his dear one.

Achilles watched him confused. Nobody had even talked to him in that tone, like silk, caressing him and he did not understand why did it make him feel something warm inside him. For an instant the officer's fingertips touched the Prince's blushed cheek and Seleucus felt a powerful emotion running through his body. He had to go or would be unable to restrain himself.

The officer released the boy's arm, held his gaze for one more time and then left. Before Achilles could even react, Hephaistion appeared. His father had looked for him everywhere and when he finally found him, he stared at his son's hair in disbelief. He shook his head. What to say? The Prince and he were very much alike and after what had happened with King Pharasmenes the worst thing he could do was to bring up the subject. Also, to ask how he felt was stupid because it was obvious that he was upset, so…

—Yarsa is going to be furious –he said and his son smiled.

* * *

(1) Steven Saylor. _Roma Sub Rosa series: The Judgment of Caesar_, p 187 and 188

(2) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 227

(3) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 228

**A/N**: My life is a mess right now so I just could finish one chapter :'( I know I owe you a vampire chapter and I will write it as soon as my inspiration comes back, I promise.

Hopefully next week we will reach Maracanda and you know what happened there ^^

Thanks a lot for all your support and, as I said, don't forget that without the **Review this Chapter** bottom we can't have a **Next Chapter** bottom ^_^ Take care!


	179. Maracanda Pt I

**Hello everyone!**

THANK YOUUUUUUU! Really you can't image how all your messages have cheered me up these past horrible days. You are all amazing!

**Hello Alicemair**: Thank you! Thank you- thank you- thank you ^^ HAHA! It worked! See? You clicked Review this Chapter bottom and we have now a Next Chapter bottom. Ah! No, I don't think that Alex is going to give up so easily with the whole incest thing ^^ but lets see, if he behaves maybe we can give him something for his b-day. Mm, I'm afraid you will hear a lot about Bagoas in this chapter, but don't worry I hate him too or maybe I should say that I hate Renault's Bagoas because, if we are fair with the eunuch, we know almost nothing about him ;) Yes, Chrys still likes Phai. Let me think how to write that about his thighs, ok? But I have to warn you that it will take time because we are facing Kleitos' murder. About Seleucus and Aki, I understand what you say about Aki being with someone his own age but trust me, I have a plan here, its kind of complicated but I hope you will like it ^ Thank you for worrying for me, I would love to say that everything is fine now but its not :'( I'm afraid this is why we just have one chapter.

**CHAPTER 167**

As soon as spring arrived Alexander took the decision to divide his army. He left Krateros behind with 4 _taxei_ of the _phalanx_ to guard Bactria, and then, he split the rest of his forces in 5 columns with Hephaistion, Ptolemy, Perdikkas, Koinos and himself at the head of each one. The King's plan was simple: he wanted to cover as much territory as possible, and each column had the mission to crush any resistance left and to create a safe link of military outposts through the satrapy.

—It will be for a short time –said the King to his beloved. Hephaistion was dressed in full armor, his 2 swords hanging at his back and a new black cloak embroidery in white gold thread covering him from the freshness of the morning. At each step the clink of the armor floated to his ears, but, after so many years, this had become a sound as familiar as the whispers of the wind during the long marches or the feeling of his war stallion between his legs.

He was surrounded by familiarity: the smell of leather and steel, the sound of voices shouting orders, the sight of men getting ready for that day's march, to feel the rocky ground beneath his boots. Everything was so familiar that sometimes found himself thinking that his life back at Pella had been a dream and he had always lived here, in a military camp.

Both, the King and his _hipparch,_ walked through the ranks of tents to the place where the men waited for their commander. Hephaistion's gray dark eyes settled on the baggage train full with supplies and the slaves and servants at the back of the column taking care of the pack animals. He had an independent command now, this small army would be his for the next months, and, away from the King, he would become everything to his men, the ultimate authority.

The _hipparch_ was living the dream of all officers: an independent command; to do whatever he wanted far away from prying eyes. But he was not especially happy, for Hephaistion this was his duty and he would do as his King commanded. Nothing more nothing less.

—Spitamenes won't be able to hide for much longer and by the time fall comes we'll start planning the invasion of India –said Alexander. As always his voice was full with overwhelming confidence, as if he were able to see beyond the mist of time, knowing what lie in the future for them all.

That was one of the things Hephaistion liked the most about him, how he was always sure of what he wanted and how to obtain it. His King could have many faults but he never hesitate to take what he desired and he was always true to his word. Every time Alexander said he loved him the _hipparch_ could be sure that he would love him forever.

—So, you are serious about this –answered Hephaistion— About India, I mean.

—I meant every word I said to King Pharasmenes –said the King, his uneven eyes at the front—I can't call myself Master of all Asia if India is not in my power. I don't like to leave things unfinished.

—You are getting greedy –as soon as the words escaped from his lips Alexander stopped and turned to look at him, frowning.

—I am not greedy –he enunciated, very serious—It is necessary to control India if we want to have the supreme power here.

—You said the same thing when we were chasing Darius –Hephaistion reminded him, holding his gaze. He knew the King won't like to hear this but he was not one of his sycophants, he was his best friend, his lover and soul mate and precisely because he loved him he would be honest—You said we needed to capture Darius to be the true owners of the Persian Empire, then, when Darius died, you said we had to stop Bessus and Nabarzanes to be sure that the Persian Empire was secure. Today you are ordering to crush Spitamenes before losing Bactria and Sogdhiana, satrapies essential to maintain the order in the Empire, and now you said India is necessary so you can be called Master of all Asia.

—I have legitimate reasons behind every decision I take –said Alexander—We can't lose Bactria and Soghiana to the hands of a rebel and India is necessary to secure our supremacy here.

—That is precisely what scares me the most –Hephaistion's voice was soft but firm—That you have legitimate and valid reasons to sustain this endless campaign.

— And you don't agree –Alexander's face was tensed. The King's determination was a virtue but some times it was also a curse, especially when determination degenerated into stubbornness.

—I didn't say that, but what I want is for you to admit that, what you really want, is to go to where no other man has gone before –said the _hipparch_—You want to go to India because not even Cyrus the Great did something like this, and you want to prove that there is no man better than you –the King remained silent—I know you, I know you are not looking for gold and power, what you want is everlasting glory…and I think that is a goal more dangerous than gold and power.

Now Alexander was taken aback.

—Why do you say that?

—Because you are chasing a dream –said Hephaistion—Something that can't be measured and something that can consume a man. You are chasing smoke.

—The same can be said about power, Phai –Alexander started to walk again and his beloved nodded.

—True, but I don't think there is a force greater than a belief, and you believe in your dream of obtaining everlasting glory and becoming a greater hero than Achilles –the _hipparch_ followed him—Alexander –the King stopped and looked at him—I will follow you even to the end of the world –he said with intensity—But I want you to understand that this dream can be the end of you.

Alexander's face softened and, in his uneven eyes he could see the immense love his King felt for him.

—Phai, don't worry about me –he said—My dream, as you call it, would only be dangerous if I fail, and I'm not planning to fail.

Hephaistion nodded and fell silent for a moment. Determination or stubbornness? Only time would have the answer to that question. His King was a hard man to judge and he was sure that, in years to come, he would be seen as both as a genius and a madman, but for him it was no doubt of what he felt for his sovereign.

—So, I guess I should start preparing myself for the next campaign to India –Alexander smiled.

—We'll be there before you notice –said the King in good spirits—I have everything planned. Spitamenes would be crushed in one season and then, we'll meet again at Maracanda to start gathering supplies. We'll spend the winter there and, as soon as spring comes, we march to India.

—To India –whispered the _hipparch_. For him, in those moments, it was just a name with no meaning, something that would change in a couple of years, but, how could he possible know what was going to happen?

_I can't say I liked to be far from Alexander but this time I was grateful for the opportunity to be alone. Nick left with the King, under his direct orders, Aki remained at his adopted father's side, my cousin Demetrios went with Koinos' column, my sister and her children remained with Kleitos, who had gone also with the King, Lysanias stayed behind with Krateros and I was left only with Xsayarsa and Kyros._

_I spent almost 8 months out in the field and did not see Alexander again until it was fall and Achilles' 10th birthday had come and gone. Eight months…neither thought this campaign against Spitamenes and his rebels would last this long, it was suppose to be one season campaign. But I have to admit that 8 months served me to mature more than I would have thought possible. I had a chance to evaluate my life, to evaluate all that had happened to me in the last years and to think clearly, without Alex, without Nick and without Aki. _

Hephaistion, mounted on his silver war stallion, surveyed his prisoners, tied to one and other, sitting on the ground after that day's battle. Battle? Slaughter was more appropriate; these wretched creatures, that called themselves men, were the last remnants of resistance in that zone, and it had been in his hands to finally end with them. He felt strangely calm while his dark gray eyes saw, what a few moments ago, had been a battlefield.

His hands and breastplate were covered in blood, his swords lay silent within its sheath after tasting the flesh of countless enemies that morning. It had been due to him that the enemy had run away terrified, after seeing how Hephaistion had killed many of them so easily, as if he had been born to end men's lifes. But, despite this, he was calm, even his heart rate was not accelerated and the _hipparch_ saw the carnage in front of him as if it were nothing more than a field of red flowers.

And this only served to increase the respect his men felt for him; the captives and Macedonian soldiers shared the same thought in that moment, that he was a God of Death, beyond the earthly suffering of mortals around him.

But Hephaistion was calm not because life meant nothing to him but because all these months alone had helped him to understand his own feelings, his own life. This was something he had needed without knowing, to deal with his pain, sadness, joy, happiness and everything alone. The _hipparch_ and Alexander had been together for so long that he had forgotten what was to have a moment for himself, without worrying to explode in front of his son, overcoming things in silence to not preoccupy the King, not saying everything he thought to not hurt his brother.

Xsayarsa and Kyros for moments thought Hephaistion was going crazy, crying, shouting and laughing alone, but that was what he needed and now he felt ready to face everything.

—Sir, what are we going to do with the prisoners? –asked one of his men, breaking the heavy silence that the _hipparch_ presence had created.

—Cut their heads in front of the leader and, at end, interrogate him –answered Hephaistion. His voice was so devoid of emotion that he scared a bit the man who had asked, but his man felt better when the _hipparch_ looked at him and he found a warm calmness in his eyes. He was not a cold-blooded killer.

— Yes, sir.

_Unfortunately I can't say that these 8 months worked in the same way with Alexander. For me it was an opportunity to rediscover myself, for him… These 8 months were a nightmare for my King._

_We all have orders to meet again at Maracanda but, when I arrived, it was too late. I was away when one of the darkest episodes of my King's life took place…_

Lately Alexander was always in a bad mood, something that had Bagoas biting his nails in dismay. When the eunuch, who by now had an excellent grasp of Greek, heard that Hephaistion was sent away from the King for months to come, he was so happy that he was discovered by more than one singing alone. This was finally the chance he had been waiting, the moment for which he had been praying daily to Ahura Mazda and all the Gods of his native land. Bagoas could seduce the King without the interference of the _hipparch_…or that was what he thought.

The fact that Alexander did not want to sleep with Bagoas did not mean that he did not like to have him close. Why? First, because the eunuch was beautiful and the King liked beautiful things; second, Bagoas was highly trained to please, and not only in bed, he knew how to pamper Alexander, how to have his bedroom, his bath, his cloths, everything ready to make him feel truly like the Great King. And lately there were few things that pleased Alexander more than to feel truly like the Great King.

And the eunuch seized this golden opportunity, always there to please the King. He was the perfect personal assistant, the kind that even appeared to read his master's mind and to foretell his wishes and Alexander loved that. Soon Bagoas took the control over the King's personal care and, at first, the eunuch had been static, Alexander was pleased with him and more and more trusted in him to the point of letting Bagoas to shave him. What was the great deal about that? To be a King as powerful as Alexander, who had numerous enemies, it was truly an act of trust to let someone to put a sharp blade against his throat.

In Bagoas' opinion his situation had improved tremendously since Hephaistion left. At first he had cursed his luck knowing the _hipparch_ had lost his memory for weeks and he had not been around to take that opportunity and seduced the King, he had such confidence in him that was sure that he only needed one night to make Alexander fall into his charms. Bagoas was sure the Gods were finally smiling at him…until Alexander's terrible mood proved him wrong.

What had happened? Or to be more accurately, what had not happened. The King arrived to Maracanda, a city dating hundreds of years before the Persian Empire was created. Cyrus the Great had conquered it and his successor, Darius I, had named it the capital of the satrapy of Soghdiana. The city offered an impressive sight, like all Persian cities, with its tall buildings of rock, their magnificent archways and colored mosaics, lying at one side of the River Saravsan. It was a place that had prospered through the years because travelers coming from places as far as Babylion on their way to the lands beyond the Empire, always stopped here.

It had not taken long for Alexander to put an end to the siege but nobody could say the situation had improved in favor of the Macedonians. Spitamenes was no-where to be found and numerous rumors flew around the King like flies about the rebel's whereabouts, some said he was hiding among the Massagetae at the other side of the Jaxartes River, others that he was heading to Bactria at the front of a huge army to fight against the Macedonians, and others that he was hiding in the mountains.

Spitamenes had gone from being a Soghdian lord to become a rebel, hero, thief or brilliant commander, depending to whom you ask. But, despite of what was true and what was not, one thing could be said with all certainty about Spitamenes and that was that he had turned out to be more intelligent than Alexander would have liked to admit. It had been long ago since the last time someone cause the Macedonian King so many troubles, and the fact that many of his officers were talking about this rebel as the new Memnon did not help to improve the young conqueror's mood.

Sadly, but the only thing that lately appeared to make Alexander happy was the wine. And the wine had proven a greater opponent for Bagoas than Hephaistion had ever been, to the eunuch's utterly dismay. The eunuch had tried daily to sleep with the King, he had even danced for him one night, just for him, demonstrating that the Gods had blessed him with a heavenly grace, but unfortunately, even if Alexander had been pleased all of Bagoas' efforts had gone to the trashcan in the same moment one of the Macedonian officers came with news that Spitamenes had defeated, again, another one of the King's men.

Now Bagoas was not sure that the Gods were smiling at him, more likely, they were playing with him and laughing to tears making him suffer.

**XXX**

—You are 10 and but still fighting like a boy –roared Kleitos one evening. He was training Achilles in one of the palace's gardens, surrounded by tall walls and archways. They had started their training early that morning but the _hipparch_ threatened his young student that he won't let him rest until the Prince was able to disarm him—When King Philip was not much older than you he had already killed his first man –Kleitos pushed him with force making him lose his balance and fall— You are princess!

—I am not! –shouted the Prince, standing up with difficulty. He bent over, using his two wooden swords to rest his weight while trying to catch his breath. Achilles was covered in bruises, especially on the arms and legs, his knees scratched and bleeding and his thighs covered in purple marks; but it was not the pain what bothered him as the words his teacher had said.

—Those are swords lad, not sticks –barked Kleitos—Attack me again or I'll beat you with those swords like a dog.

Achilles took a deep breath and stood again in his attack position. His whole body protested immediately and he could feel his knees trembling so much that for a moment he feared he would fall. It was impossible for a boy like him to beat a man like the _hipparch_, Kleitos was not only much more stronger than the Prince, he was also taller and if Achilles tried to disarm him using only brute force he would end with a broken rib.

He took a deep breath and obliged himself to remember what had his father taught him, the same words grandfather Demetrios had said to him once.

_You don't have to be stronger than your opponent Aki, you only need to be faster..._

Hephaistion trained him when he had time, but unfortunately that was not very often, and yet his father's words had always helped him in his times of need and Achilles was sure today it would be no different.

_Faster, I will be faster_ –thought the Prince with determination.

—What are you waiting? A formal invitation? –shouted Kleitos, but Achilles did not move. His father had also taught him that patience was the key to win a fight.

And it worked.

The _hipparch_ attacked him first, and the Prince moved to the left in the last moment to dodge his attack, he was left-handed and knew his mentor had problems attacking on that side. Kleitos' wooden sword hit the ground and Achilles took that opportunity to attack his exposed side. The _hipparch_ smiled and turned quickly to stop him but his student was expecting this, he was shorter than Kleitos and it was easy to dodge again his sword, hearing it cutting the air over his head.

Achilles hit then with one sword the _hipparch's_ right hand, Kleitos let his sword fell, and with the second sword the boy hit his abdomen so hard that he heard his mentor cursing.

—I win –declared the Prince panting,

It took a moment for the _hipparch_ to realize what had just happened. At first he looked tensed, perhaps even angry, and Achilles embraced himself waiting for a blow or a rebuke, but instead, his mentor threw his head back and laughed. That scared the Prince more than if Kleitos had hit him, and he jumped almost dropping his swords.

—Well done, lad! –the _hipparch_ patted his back with such force that Achilles was sure he had broken him a bone or something—Your grandfather would be proud of you –he said talking about King Philip and that made the Prince smiled. It was the first time he got a compliment from his mentor and he felt immensely happy—Next time we'll use real swords –he spat at his side—You are ready to leave this toys.

The Prince's eyes shone excited. Real swords! Like his father and Kleitos used; did that mean his mentor considered him now a man? He knew he had to kill his first man in order to be treated like one, but, in those moments he felt so happy that did not pay attention to these details. Achilles imagined how could be that day, they he came with the head of his first man, he saw himself as tall as his father, wearing a shining armor and while he walked, people around him whispered with admiration how brave was their Prince.

He smiled. He had to write to his father and tell him about what happened that day.

**XXX**

Not far from there Bagoas had witnessed the scene from a balcony. He was heading back to the King's chambers when he was attracted by the noise; several guards had stopped to see what was happening, and some had even bet if their young Prince would be able or not to defeat the invincible _hipparch_.

When Bagoas first arrived at Zadracarta he was sure Achilles was Alexander's biological son, they were much alike and the King treated him with more care and love than Darius had done towards his own children. Now the eunuch knew the Prince was Hephaistion's son and the King's nephew but, even if he hated the _hipparch_, he did not feel the same towards Achilles, in fact, Bagoas was curious about the boy, so intelligent and beautiful, so young and at the same time so old. He had never met someone like him and he found the Prince fascinating. What kind of King would he become?

He was not stupid. The eunuch knew that, even if Alexander one day had a son of his own, he would never disown Achilles. Why? Because this boy was everything a King could ask from an heir, except perhaps the little detail of his fragile health, but the Prince was no coward, and this little duel against Kleitos was also the proof that he could fight. One day Achilles would be Great King and he did not want to insult him, besides, Bagoas knew better than to antagonize Alexander ill-treating his son.

Soon, the eunuch lost interest in what was happening at the garden and continued his way. So far all his plans to seduce Alexander had failed, even if Hephaistion wasn't around the King wasn't in the mood for anything, besides drinking that is. But this time he had the perfect plan.

As every night the eunuch prepared the King's bedroom with care. He waited until Alexander arrived to give him a very especial bath with the hope that this would relax and, at the same time arouse him. His position would not be secure unless the King took him as his lover, Bagoas was convinced of that; he had heard that it was a Greek custom for adult men to take a younger lover, why then Alexander did not touch him? Hephaistion was getting old, he was older than the King, for Ahura Mazda's sake!

He took both hands to his face and closed his eyes. He had to calm down, the King was in a bad mood and the last thing he needed was to enter his room and find a hysterical eunuch. Bagoas opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He walked to the closest mirror to check that his appearance was impeccable, he nodded, pleased with what he found. He was 17 years old now, 2 years had passed since Nabarzanes had given him as a present to the young conqueror and, in that time, what had he achieved? Nothing.

If Hephaistion was getting old so was he. He had been 10 when they trained him to live in the Persian court, 12 when he first shared the Great King's bed, 15 when he met the Macedonian Lion, and now…Now he was an eunuch of 17. Bagoas needed to act quickly; he did not want to wait until he was ugly and withered like that old hag of Xsayarsa. How he hated Xsayarsa! Always giving him nasty looks, wanting to know what was he planning. It was a relief that he had gone away with his master.

The noise of the door opening gave Bagoas a start. He turned and found the King drunk, very drunk, after another drinking party. One of his pages helped him to reach the bed and he fell like a heavy sack of grain.

—He is all yours –said the page before leaving and the eunuch did his best not to sigh or shake his head. He waited until the boy left and helped Alexander to change his cloths.

The strong smell of wine and meat filled Bagoas' nostrils but he gave no signs that this displeased him. Again, he wanted his master to feel comfortable.

—Your majesty, my King and King of the four corners of the world, is it your wish to take a bath? –asked the eunuch in Greek, giving him the same title that once belong to Cyrus the Great.

—Why would I want a bath? –it had always amazed the eunuch that, no mattered how drunk were the King, he always appeared to be lucid.

—It would relax your muscles, King of Kings –no matter how old was Bagoas, his voice continued to be soft and melodic, and it would remain like this for years to come. It was a pleasant sound, almost like a woman's voice but with something different.

It was not a bad idea and Alexander agreed. Bagoas had everything ready, he bathed him with aromatic incense burning in the room, flower petals floating over the hot water, and the eunuch relaxed him with his soft caresses and strokes. The King remained silent but for the soft sighs and moans it was clear that he was enjoying this treatment and the eunuch's hopes burned in his chest. When the bath ended he dried the King with care, brushing slightly, almost by accident, his thighs, his manhood, and nipples, making Alexander feel soft tickles.

The eunuch was careful not to be blunt but at the same time not to be too subtle. Unfortunately, things did not turn out as he had planned, and his caressed instead of arousing the King, made him sleep, finally succumbing to the power of wine.

Bagoas cursed.

**XXX**

_…Phai, Spitamenes is well aware that he would never defeat me in open battle so he is fighting me at several points at the same time. Do you remember that I left Krateros in charge of Bactria? Spitamenes fooled him, took a border fortress and ravaged the land around Zariaspa. Under Krateros' nose!_

_Krateros tried his best to capture Spitamenes but he escaped after a savage battle. The rebel turned out to be an splendid magician, don't you agree? So far he has made more than one of my officers look like idiots, attacking and disappearing before someone could do as much as to call to arms. Did you know that the wretched rebel is now using Massagetae as his cavalry force?…_

Hephaistion did not have to see Alexander's face to know he was furious when he wrote that letter, not only the words, also the handwriting, told him everything he needed to know. Usually the King dictated his letters, he had several clerks and secretaries for this sole purpose, but not when he wrote to him, he liked to do it in person.

The _hipparch_ knew the situation was bad, Spitamenes, just as Alexander had said, was clever enough to avoid facing the King on a battlefield and he had chose to fight a guerrilla: striking fast and then hiding. Nobody knew where was the Sogdhian leader and even if he, and the rest of his companions, had fought against several rebellious groups more were appearing.

A one season campaign had turned into an endless series of small battles and a collection of defeats. He had the impression that this was like fighting against the hydra, no mattered how many heads they cut, more appeared.

The _hipparch_ sighed and left the letter at his side on the bed.

—Bad news? –asked Kyros, lighting the lamps of the room.

—You can say that –Hephaistion rubbed his eyes—Alexander is in a terrible mood.

—What happened?

—Well –the _hipparch_ leaned against the bedside— He is eager to go to India –he smiled—You should hear him, he is very excited and has all these great plans…he was even planning to start gathering supplies during the winter for the next campaign and now… Alex thought it would be easy to finish this revolt, but now he is stuck here with Spitamenes and unable to march on India.

—India? –Kyros turned to look at him surprised—You are kidding me!

—I'm afraid not.

—But…Why does the King want to go to India? –asked the Theban.

—To be truly the Lord of all Asia –Hephaistion yawned. He was tired—Alex likes to have things done always in his way, in this moment he wants to go to India but he can't and this has him in a terrible mood.

— I have noticed that –Kyros smiled—He is like a controller freak.

The _hipparch_ laughed. He would not have said it better.

—Yes, I guess he is –he said—You can imagine then that he is not happy right now. He planned to crush Spitamenes in one season and move on to India, and now, he is stuck here in a guerrilla that appeared to have no end and he can't follow his plans –he yawned again—Alex has never been a patience man, and Spitamenes is making a fool of him…or at least that is how he feels –his fingers played with the locket hanging from his neck— I bet you that he is furious and drinking more than he should.

Kyros sat down on the bed.

—How can you possible know all this? It has been months since the last time you saw the King.

—Yes Kyros but I know him better than myself –Hephaistion smiled wearily—I feel pity for his men, he is…hard to deal with when he is angry, and when he is angry he drinks a lot and when he drinks a lot –he sighed—You saw what happened at Persepolis.

—Do you think he is going to burn Maracanda? –asked the Theban surprise and the _hipparch_ laughed.

—No! –he exclaimed absolutely certain of what he was saying, then, he thought this better and said seriously—I hope not.

Kyros and him laughed.

—Well, you will see him soon and I am sure that would improve his mood –said the Theban.

— I hope –the _hipparch_ looked at the letter again. It had arrived that day and for the date he knew his King had written it a couple of weeks ago.

It was time for him to go to Maracanda but he was still far away and it would take him at least 3 weeks, if he pressed his men, to reach the city. What would he find when he arrived?

* * *

**A/N**: I'm so sorry! I have already written Kleitos' death but I did not have time to correct it, my life is still a mess, so I'm afraid it will have to wait another week. Please have me patience!

Thank you for all your support! And pretty please REVIEW!


	180. Maracanda Pt II

**Hello dear readers!**

I apologize for last week's extremely slow chapter (sorry!) but here I am with the tragic moment of Kleitos' death. Thank you so much for all your wonderful messages and for worrying about me. Little by little things would improve around here, I'm sure and you all have been truly wonderful with me ^^ THANK YOU!

**Special thanks**: I want to thank dear Arethusa, who helped me tremendously to gather all the necessary information to write this chapter. Dear Alias, for sharing with me her ideas and POVs. Dear Gif and dear Hellysion, for reading this chapter first and giving me their honest opinion.

**Hello Alicemair**: Thank you sooooo much for your kind message and words of encouragement :) :) :) I can't agree more with you, there is always light even in the darkest moments, and I'm sure things will improve (they are improving even if it's little by little) and I can't thank you enough for your support :D Hehe, I'm glad you like how I am dealing with Bagoas ^^ I don't like Bagoas, and I don't like to write about him but, unfortunately, he was part of Alexander's life and he has to appear here, even if it is only to make a fool of himself. Yes, you are right, we can also say that no one knows Alexander better than Hephaistion. YES! That's right, this time alone helped Hephaistion a lot to know himself, you will see what happens when he sees Alexander again. Oh! I completely forgot about Yarsa! Ok, as soon as I can I will write what he thought about Aki's hair ^^ Haha! I hope not to disappoint you with Seleucus and Aki, I'll give my best here. Thank you for your concern (hug) What can I say? When you post a story on the web you expose yourself to all kind of comments, and, well, after all we all are entitled to our own opinion. It's tough, but I guess this is how things are, besides messages like yours help a lot to cheer me up. ¡Muchas gracias!

**CHAPTER 168**

_I feel my world shake_

_Like an earthquake_

_Hard to see clear_

_Is it me? Is it fear?_

_I'm madly in anger with you_

_and I need my anger not to control_

_yeah, and I want my anger to be me_

_and I need to set my anger free_

_SET IT FREE!_

(Metallica, _St. Anger_)

Alexander's mood could hardly be worse during that banquet, and he easily lay the blame on that morning's news. Spitamenes had become his constant headache, an ever-present nuisance, and the myriad of letters and messages all baring the same: the rebel won this, the rebel attacked that, the rebel took possession of, the rebel defeated this or that officer; were threatening to drive him crazy. Why was so difficult to end with him? The King's first mistake had been to underestimate his opponent, that much was obvious, he thought Spitamenes would be like Bessus, his bad, he knew it and this also had him mad. He hated to be proven wrong.

_In what moment did I think to send Phai away?_ –he chided himself, paying no attention to the lively music resounding against the tall walls of the hall. The empty seat at his side was a sad reminder that his beloved was far away and he had no one to share his problems and most intimate thoughts.

A King had to be strong, infallible and wise, almost like a God, then, with whom could he possible talk about his problems? With whom could he cease to be a King to be a man? With whom could he share his concerns regarding the conflict between the Macedonian officers and the Persian nobles?… With Leonnatos? Would he understand how much it affected the young conqueror of 28 years old the daily reports of fights, brawls, bad words and frowns between his most veteran officers and the Persian nobles who accompanied him everywhere? Would Perdikkas or Ptolemy, who had just come back a week ago, understand?

Certainly not.

For a long time now the King knew that many of his men did not approve his inclination to Persian customs or his treatment towards Asian nobles. It was something very simple but Alexander could not, or did not want, to understand that for most of the Macedonians his behavior was inconceivable. Why should they treat the conquered as equals if they were their slaves?

The King's soldiers and Greek mercenaries had heard all their lives that Persians, and all the people who inhabited Asia, were nothing more than barbarians. Aristotle himself had taught this to Alexander and his companions when they were young men at Mieza, saying that barbarians were the same as animals. Isocrates, in his speeches in favor of a Greek war against Persia, had supported what many said about the barbarians, that they were unable to reason, that they were cowards, effeminate, luxurious, cruel, beasts that lived to satiate their appetites and absolutely unable to govern themselves.

Why, then, their King treated the Persian nobles in the same way he treated his Macedonian barons? Why did their King disgrace himself dressing like a barbarian? Achilles understood perfectly well the malcontent, not because he shared the men's opinions, but because he knew it was impossible to change how men like this viewed the Persians in one military campaign. It would take years to achieve something like this, if that was what the King wanted, but truth be told the young Prince had no idea of what his adopted father really wanted.

Whatever the reason, the point was that Alexander was not in the mood to have his orders questioned, as Kyros had said, he was a control freak and hated when things did not turn out in the way he wanted…especially now when so many things were slipping away from his control.

_Phai would understand, he always understands, without words, without anything…_ –he thought, looking at his guests and feeling everything but calm— _With Phai among my _somatophylakes_ I feel safe, but now… _

The last night he was haunted again by the same nightmare that did not let his rest since more than a week ago. It was always the same, always! But he was unable to understand the meaning, was he in danger? Were the Gods trying to warn him? Every night the young conqueror saw Parmelio standing on the edge of a precipice. Everything was dark, no lights, no moon or stars in the sky, but somehow he could clearly see the old General's face. In his dream Parmelio looked directly at him, holding his gaze, and smiled sadly, his lips moved but Alexander was unable to make out his words and before he could move closer or to ask something he woke up.

For nights he had had always the same dream, and at the end he could never hear what Parmelio was trying to tell him, so, a week later he had decided to ask Aristander about the meaning of this but the seer had gone pale and begged for time to fully understand the meaning of these strange nightmares. The King was sure something bad was going to happen to him, he could feel it.

Alexander was not a coward, people could accuse him of many things but not of this, nevertheless Philotas' affair was still fresh in his mind: the treason, the plot to assassinate him. Every malcontent was easily seen as a potential conspirator and he went as far as to think that someone, among his officers, was truly planning to kill him. He was becoming paranoid, maybe not without reason, but this was starting change the way in which he treated the men near him.

And Hephaistion was not there…

That night, during the lavishing banquet, held in the luxurious halls at the palace of Maracanda, one look was enough to testify that the King was in a foul mood, almost as if a dark cloud were parked over his head, with thunders, lightings and rain. Why, then, was there a banquet if the Great King was not in the mood to celebrate? Because Alexander had decided to name Kleitos son of Dropides, called Melas, as governor of Bactria, that was why. Artabazus was too old to hold this position and the King had granted his wish to retire.

_Artabazus_…Since he received the letter from the old satrap he thought again in someone he had almost forgotten: Barsine. How old was his son? Surprised he realized that Herakles should be around 4 or 5 years old. Had it been truly so long since the last time he saw her? Time flew, there was no doubt. It was curious but Alexander never felt the urge to meet his son, what kind of boy he was or something as simple as how did he look like.

_It is better this way_ –thought the King, with no trace of doubt in him.

He did not want to complicate Achilles' life when his time came to sit on the throne he had forged with blood and steal, with the sweat and suffering of years of campaign. The Gods knew it had been difficult for his adopted son to be accepted by the most conservative factions of the army and Alexander did not wanted to give his most stubborn nobles any pretext to attack Achilles' rightful claimed to be crowned King.

Alexander knew how difficult was to fight for a throne when you had competition, King Philip had been very closed to disown him and to name his baby son Caranus, and, if it hadn't been for Hephaistion, who had sacrificed himself, becoming his father's lover in order to keep him as the crowned Prince, maybe his story would have been very different.

Achilles would not suffer this. Very few knew he had a bastard son named Herakles, only his most intimate friends and closest men, and Alexander planned to keep things like this. For him, his true son was, and would always be, Achilles.

But this did not mean that he mistreated Barsine, on the contrary, last time he checked she still lived peacefully at Pergamum, like the noble woman she was, and her father had been always treated with the utmost respect in his court. The King was really grateful that Artabazus had never mentioned Herakles or that never attempted to ask him to recognize his son. He appreciated that, it had saved them both from a very uncomfortable discussion.

With the old satrap gone Alexander needed to find someone to replace him and the first person that came into his mind was his _hipparch; _after all, this way, Berenike could finally stop being a camp follower and have a good life as the respected wife of a satrap in the luxury of the city of Zariaspa. Hephaistion would be pleased, although he was not sure if Kleitos was. It was hard to know if the brother of his dear nurse Lanike was pleased or angry with his new appointment, but one thing was clear enough, he was not jumping and thanking Alexander with happy tears in this eyes. He had been rather serious when the King gave him the news.

A servant filled again Alexander's cup. The King turned to his right and the ghost of a smile crossed his lips. Achilles was at the banquet too. The Prince was dressed in a linen chiton, blue like the twilight sky, that made his cerulean eye look brighter and his amber eye look darker. He was on a couch all for himself, hearing the adults' conversation but abstaining himself from taking part in it.

It may be not a place for such a young man, but the Prince had insisted to attend, it was in honor to his dear mentor and he had convinced the King that he was old enough to stay. Now Alexander sincerely smiled remembering what had happened earlier…

—You were only 2 years older than me when you killed your first man –had said the Prince with determination that afternoon—I am not a child anymore.

— You would stop being a child the day I see the head of your first man –had been the King's answer but Achilles' eyes were full of determination. Hephaistion had thought in 1 or 2 years his son would be taller than the King, but it had taken him just 8 months to be as tall as him.

—Fine –said the Prince, taking Alexander's sword from the table and heading to the door.

—What do you think you are doing? –asked the King.

— Killing my first man if that is what it takes for you to treat me like a man –Achilles was dead serious but Alexander burst out laughing.

For someone who had been in such a bad mood, to laugh was a great relief and, at the end, he allowed his Prince to join them, something that would not have made Hephaistion happy but he was too far away to complain. And so here was Achilles, happily feeling like an adult, sitting in a privilege position between his adopted father and his dear mentor. Kleitos was, not too far or too close of him, surrounded by his friends and companions, eating, drinking and joking in such a loud voice, that the walls appeared to tremble every time they laugh.

A new melody started to play and the King's mood improved a little when he saw that Bagoas was about to dance. During those months Alexander had found out that his eunuch was not only a great housekeeper, he could also dance, and truth to be told, he was extremely good at it. Achilles was especially interested in the eunuch's performance and straightened himself on his couch to have a better look, the same as many of the guests.

**XXX**

—Who is that? –asked Perdikkas, pointing at Bagoas with his chin, raising his voice to be heard above the music.

—I don't remember seeing him before –said Ptolemy with Thais, was as always, at his side—And trust me, I would remember a face like that.

—She is Alexander's eunuch –Leonnatos explained, with the same sour expression of someone who had sucked a lemon. He had always disliked eunuchs, since he was not much older than Achilles, and he failed to see what they had of attractive. How could a mutilated man being pretty? He felt sick just thinking about it and did not consider that eunuchs were men, they were low creatures, reason why he always talked about them as females.

_So curious_ –thought Thais, curling one long lock of blond-orange hair around her finger—_Between Leonnatos and Kleitos one may think that Leonnatos is more understanding and tolerant, but he is even more conservative and closed-minded than the _hipparch_._ _Especially regarding women…_

—Alexander has a eunuch? –asked the _hetaira_, casting aside her thoughts—I had no idea. I thought he never took another lover besides of Hephaistion.

—She was a gift from Nabarzanes –said Leonnatos, taking a piece of meat from his plate.

—Who is Nabarzanes? –asked Perdikkas.

—"Who is Nabarzanes?" Are you an idiot? The one who murdered Darius along with Bessus –said Ptolemy laughing.

—I'm sorry, but all these Persians have strange names –the _taxiarch_ shook his head—Nabarzanes, Spitamenes…What kind of name is "Spitamenes" anyway? It sounds like "Spittle" –that made his friends laughed, even Thais.

The _hetaira_ took a moment to watch Bagoas, his graceful and fluid movements and how he appeared to float in the music, almost as if he did not have weight, like a feather at the wind's mercy.

—He is pretty good –said Thais, at her 25 years old she was a striking woman, no one could say that the rough life of the military camp had diminished her beauty, but she certainly was not the same girl that had left Athens years ago. She had matured and was also a tougher women—And good looking. Has Alexander bedded him?

—Honestly I don't know –Leonnatos shook his head, since he was the only one who had stayed at Alexander's side, it was in his hands to keep his friends informed of what had happened during their absence.

—You are a terrible gossiper –Ptolemy scolded him—But I'm sure he has. I mean, Phai has been away for… How long? 7 or 9 months, right? Alexander would be an idiot if he hasn't bedded that piece of meat.

_Were you wondering how was that this rumor about Alexander "loving" Bagoas had started? Now you can have an idea. As Ptolemy said it was unthinkable for the men that their King could have at his side a beautiful eunuch just as Bagoas was, without bedding him every night. So, they all got their own ideas regarding this matter._

—I do not know if Alexander had slept with her but I know that others had tried to –said Leonnatos, picking their curiosity—Meleager, for example, told me he tried to bed her but the eunuch refused.

—Why? –asked Perdikkas with interested. He hated to waste an opportunity to tease Meleager.

—The eunuch said she is not a common whore, and that she would only sleep with a King –his friends laughed again.

—Who would have thought the eunuch was so arrogant? –said Ptolemy, chuckling.

—They say she slept with Darius –Leonnatos shrugged.

—By the way, what happened to your father, Thais? –asked Perdikkas.

—He was left to garrison Babylon, and he is doing great –answered the _hetaira_ smiling. A couple of days ago she had received a letter from Lykaon, he was well and happy having such a post at a wonderful city. Thais was happy for him but she missed her father, she had hopped Alexander would go back to Babylon soon but now…Now she wasn't too sure.

**XXX**

When Bagoas' performance ended he was rewarded with applauses, whistles, lustful glances and rude compliments, a man even spanked him when he walked near him but the eunuch left with dignity ignoring this. He was pretty popular among the Macedonian soldiers for reasons he was incapable to understand, but he did not like it, especially when they spank him or tried to kiss him.

The eunuch left the hall with his head held high, thinking with naivety perhaps that the Macedonians would respect him more if the King took his as his lover. He would have to work harder in this, at least Alexander had liked his performance, he could tell by the look in his uneven eyes...even if it was not the look he had expected to see.

Then it was the turn of a Greek singer who entertained them with a very malicious, and witty, song lampooning the Macedonian officers who had been recently defeated by Spitamenes. His song made many laugh to tears, especially the younger officers, but the older ones, including Kleitos and his friends, were one step of wringing his neck for making fun of their companions' disgrace.

Why did the King allow this? The answer escaped them.

It was late at night when the Greek ended his song, but Achilles did not fall asleep this time, as he had done during the banquet held in his honor during his seventh birthday, and watched with all his attention and eyes wide opened the beautiful and scarcely dressed women attending the King's guests. It was a big and important party and everything was exquisite, from the food to the wine to the serving girls and boys.

At the other side of the hall Achilles caught a glance of Chrysaor, who had attended the banquet, for his utterly delight, to protect the Prince, or so he claimed.

Achilles smiled. He knew perfectly well that anyone could kill him, cut his head and dance around his corpse right there and Chrysaor would do nothing to prevent it; he was too busy with the most voluptuous woman the Prince had ever seen. For a moment Achilles had no idea of what was his bodyguard doing, then he realized why the woman was jumping like that over his lap and he blushed, turning his head.

How he wished that his friend Cyrus had come with him to the banquet, but the Persian had refused. Cyrus, now 12 years old, had been very weird lately and Achilles hoped he was not unwell; maybe he should visit him as soon as the banquet ended. But soon, his thoughts left his friend and the Prince's attention was caught by a brunette girl of no more than 15 years old; a beautiful creature of long curl hair, walking directly to him. He watched, almost in slow motion, how she bent to the front to serve him a cup of heavily watered wine. He was only allowed to have 3 cups and this was his second.

The girl noticed where were the Prince's eyes and bent over even more so he could have an excellent view of her generous breasts. Achilles felt his face burning and his heart beating faster and the girl smiled sweetly, showing perfect teeth.

—Do you like me, your highness? –asked the girl, shyly lowering her long and dark eyelashes and the Prince only nodded stupidly.

She left the jar of wine on the floor and took one of Achilles' hands, guiding it to her breasts. The Prince opened his eyes big and round, like an owl, feeling like a living teapot, as if smoke were coming out from his ears. He was no longer that naïve boy of 5 years old who had entered into his fathers' room in the middle of their love making with no idea of what were they doing, he knew more things than a boy of that age should but he had no idea of what to do now; how could he? One moment he was only admiring a beautiful girl and now his hand was resting over that warm softness.

_What now?_ –thought the Prince, feeling as helpless as a mouse in the claws of a cat, and for a long moment he just remained there, with his hand trapped, his face burning and completely lost.

**XXX**

—Satrap of Bactria –said one of Kleitos' friends, whistling—I must say, is an honor, who would have thought that an old bastard like you would rise so high?

His friend laughed but the _hipparch_ only smiled without humor. Yes, it was indeed an honor but he felt more like a condemned man in those moments. Satrap of Bactria, the words were like a stone inside his stomach…

—Satrap of Bactria? –had exclaimed Berenike in shock when she heard the news a day before. She was not happy, the same as him, more like confused and disappointed and wishing with all her forces that this were only a joke—Why?

—Because Alexander says so and he is the King –said her husband in a bad mood, pacing around their bedroom.

—But…but, I thought that…This means we are not going back home –said Berenike, taking a seat on the bed. She had always imagined that, when the time came, they would go back to Pella and she would be again with her mother, Cadie and her friend Thessalonike. But this?—Can't you refuse?

Kleitos puffed and stopped.

—No, I can't! –he was angry but this was not Berenike's fault. He took a moment to choose his words and to calm down—Listen Eni, this doesn't make me happier than you, I don't like this place and the last thing I want is to rot here. I want to go home, the same as you, but I can't refuse…at least, not now.

—Why not? I'm sure that if you talk to Alex…

—He would be offended because he is granting me a great honor and I'm refusing –he answered—This is not that simple…

Berenike pouted.

_Fuck the honor!_ _And fuck Bactria! _–said Kleitos to himself, when the laugh of one of his friends took him out of his thoughts.

It did not took long for the _hipparch,_ of one half of the _hetairoi _cavalry_,_ to see that his friends were laughing to tears watching what was happening between his young student and the brunette. He smiled, recovering his good mood in an instant, and started to whistle like a wolf, shouting all kind of encouragement that only served to embarrass the Prince even more and to make his friends laughed out loud.

—I bet you the girl thinks he is 14 or something –said one of the _hipparch's_ companions, smiling with an almost naked woman at his side—These whores! She must think this is her lucky day if she beds the Crown Prince.

—Good luck with that! –exclaimed another one, raising his cup—She would be one hell of a whore if she manages to arouse a boy of…How old is the Prince?

—He is not that young, he is 12.

—10 –Kleitos corrected them and up went the group's eyebrows. The Prince looked older– Achilles! Do you want me also to teach you how to mount a girl? –he shouted. His friends celebrated his joke and Achilles blushed so intently that he matched the red of his couch.

—…after me nobody would remember my father's name –Alexander's voice floated to them, over the laughs, and the group fell silent, paying attention to what was their sovereign saying—Take the battle of Chaeronea for example –the King kept talking— Who was the one who defeated the Sacred Band of Thebes? It was I! And I was only 18 at that time. I doubt that we could have won that battle without me, and it was only due my father's envy and ill-will that I was never recognized as the true victor.

At first, the group did not understand what was he saying, for a moment they even considered the possibility that Alexander was joking, but there was something in his voice that told them the King was serious.

_So, now we won at Chaeronea because our Prince was already a brilliant conqueror at the age of 18 and King Philip was nothing more than an illiterate brute? _–thought Kleitos clenching his jaw, and the indignation on his face was matched by that burning anger inside the men around him, men who had fought all their lives at King Philip's side, who had witnessed how the late King had transformed their kingdom into a powerful force worth fearing—_Where would Alexander be if King Philip hadn't created first a professional Macedonian army? _

—Do you remember that time when a fight started between the Macedonian soldiers and the Greek mercs? –Alexander said, not bothering to lower his voice— My father had fallen because of a wound and was laying helplessly on the ground until I came to protect him –he smiled with lazy arrogance— I saved his life but my father was so stubborn that he never admitted that he owned his life to his son! (1) And the Gods know he owned me more than that! –he drank again from his cup— I have surpassed him, and not only him, but all Macedonian Kings before him.

Kleitos raised one eyebrow and exchange a glance with his friends.

_No kidding!_ –thought the _hipparch_ in shock.

—Sire, there is no man who can claim to be your equal, we all know that. Your deeds can't be compared even to those of Herakles –said one man, eager to please his King— And I say this with sincerity, it is a shame that only envy deprive the living of due honor from their friends. (2)

—No man has ever achieved what you have done, sire –said one man sitting near to the King, and several voices joined him to acclaim their sovereign.

—Of course not! –exclaimed a very tipsy Alexander as if this were as obvious as the fact that the sky was blue— I have defeated armies 10 times the size of mine –he exaggerated while a servant filled his cup again— And I have proved more than once that the, so-called inexpugnable cities, are nothing more than whores opening for me –many voices rose in agreement— In years to come people will still talk about me and my victories, generations of future Generals and conquerors would pale in comparison to me…

The King took another gulp of wine, while Kleitos' eye started to twitch.

—There is no one who can claim to have achieved what I have done, and if it hadn't been because of me this army would be still rotting under the sun of Pella or wasting time in Cilicia –Alexander laughed without noise— If my father had lived he would have settled just with the territories from Cilicia to Sinope. He never saw beyond his nose! By Zeus! My own men did not believe they could achieve greatness. How many times did I have to hear them complaining like old women? Eh? And Parmelio was the worst of all, saying it was impossible to take Tyre, impossible to take Gaza, impossible to defeat Darius at Gaugamela. I piss on the impossible!

More voices agreed with him and Kleitos felt as if someone were pulling all his hair at once. Perdikkas, Leonnatos, Ptolemy and Thais had fell silent when Alexander started declaiming his many exploits, the _hetaira_ had even laughed discretely, thinking that he was too drunk to actually meant what was he saying. Perdikkas and Leonnatos did not pay especial attention to his words and kept eating, but Ptolemy was serious. He, the same as Achilles, who had managed to recover his hand and was alone again on his couch, watched Kleitos' face closely.

Many few times the _hipparch_ had been this angry, but somehow, he managed to keep his exterior calm, and reclined again on his couch, turning to his friends and companions.

—So, now we resort to blasphemous talk to indulge the King? –he asked in his booming voice so everyone was able to hear him— It is intolerable to offer such an insult to divine beings –now he had the attention of Alexander and the group surrounding him. The _hipparch_ turned to look at his sovereign's sycophants— And I would not stay here doing nothing hearing how you snakes pay Alexander a compliment at the expense of the mighty ones. In any case, you are grossly exaggerating the marvelous nature of Alexander's earthly achievements –he sat upright so everyone could see him— None of them are his personal triumphs! He speaks as if he had defeated the Persian armies barehanded! On the contrary, most of his victories were the work of the Macedonians as a whole. (3)

—Your words pained me, Kleitos –answered the King, the smiled had abandoned his face and saw his _hipparch_ in the same way medusa should have seen her enemies. Kleitos snorted.

—You don't like the truth?

—What truth? The truth that I have achieved more than my father ever dared to even imagine? –Alexander shouted back, and he knew how to shout, it was the first requisite for the job of commander: to have a booming voice— What my father did was quite common and ordinary compared to my deeds.

—You would be nothing if it weren't for your father –roared Kleitos, another one who knew how to be heard at distance. Every word that left Alexander's mouth only served to kindle the fire inside him, increasing his anger and indignation— King Philip created this army, it is thanks to him that you are where you are now, and just because of this, all your father's victories count more than yours. You would have achieved nothing if it weren't for your father and his officers.

Kleitos could see some frowning and others smiling or nodding, silently supporting him.

—Parmelio was the best General I have ever known –he continued— And it was thanks to his experience that the Persians did not send your sorry ass back home after the first battle. It was Parmelio with your father's veterans, men King Philip trained, that you are here now, boasting about how great you are –now he had Perdikkas' and Leonnatos' complete attention— A commander is nothing without an army and this army existed long before you were born, winning battles when you were still sucking from your mother's tits.

Many voices rose at the same time, some supporting the _hipparch_, others cursing him; younger soldiers shouting to the veteran ones, hardcore Macedonian nationalist against the most liberal ones, and those who did not know what was happening but still join the commotion, too drunk and too eager to start a fight. The King said something but Kleitos was unable to hear him over the uproar.

Achilles, at the right side of Alexander, felt as if he had gone deaf for a moment. The Prince saw how both, his adopted father and his teacher, moved their mouths to say something but he was unable to make out the words. All the tension that had been accumulated during those months of inactivity in Maracanda, after the defeats at the hands of Spitamenes' men, the resentment some men feel against their King who consorted and dressed like a barbarian. Everything! Exploded in a moment.

—…You invited a Greek to make fun of brave Macedonian soldiers! –Kleitos' strong voice silenced the rest. He was now on his feet, pointing at the King with an expression that gave Achilles the creeps—It is despicable "to insult Macedonians who are far better men than those who laugh at them, even though they had met with misfortune" (4)

—"To call cowardice 'misfortune' sounds like special pleading" (5) –answered the King, looking as scary as his _hipparch_, his uneven eyes shining with anger. He was still sitting but straight and rigid, reminding Leonnatos the magnificent statue of Zeus at Olympia.

Many voices rose in protest but no one was louder and stronger than Kleitos', he could hardly believe what his King was saying, it was utterly nonsense! Had Alexander lost his mind?

—Then, I suppose "it was my cowardice, as you call it, that saved your life at the Granicus" –the _hipparch_ shouted, beyond fury and indignation. It had been years since that and the mentioned of that episode far from touching Alexander, it annoyed him—"It is by the blood of the Macedonians, and these wounds of ours" –he hit his chest—"That you have risen so high" You even disowned Philip, claiming that now Zeus-Ammon is your father. (6) And as if that weren't enough, you even murdered your father's best Generals, Parmelio and Attalus, men who did nothing more than to serve King Philip faithfully to the end –a little voice inside Kleitos told him he was going too far, that he should close his mouth, but the rage inside him was stronger and the wine did not let him restrain his tongue.

If Alexander was angry when this started now he was furious, a rain of fire would be less frightening than his expression in that moment. _Attalus_…How did Kleitos dare to even pronounce that name in front him? _Men who had done nothing more than to serve his father?_ Attalus was a snake! His enemy! He tried to convince King Philip to disown him. Him! His oldest son and the one who had covered his father in glory with his victory at Chaeronea. How could Kleitos defend him? And what about Parmelio? He was conspiring to kill him along with his son! And now they were presented like the perfect Macedonians, brave and faithful, as if they had been martyrs instead of treacherous rats.

—"That is how you talk about me the whole time, isn't it?" This is what it is causing all this bad blood between Macedonians –said Alexander, the vein on his forehead popping out— You are to defend men whose guilt was proven; don't you dare to think even for a moment that you are getting away with this. (7)

—To get away with it? –Kleitos snorted, he had to stop, to close his mouth and leave the hall, but it was too late now— With what? "We don't get away with it, even now. What rewards have we for our labors? Those who died are the luckiest they never lived to see Macedonians thrashed with Median rods, or kow-towing to Persians before they could have an audience of their own King. (8)

—How dare you to speak to me like that? –the King's voice raised the hair of Perdikkas' nape. If he were in the _hipparch's_ place, he would probably been crying now, nobody can say that Kleitos did not have balls.

—I'll say whatever I want openly, or didn't you invite to dine men who are free and spoke their minds? –Kleitos barked—But you don't like this, do you? You don't like to be told the truth; and you would rather consort with slaves and barbarians, creatures who would prostrate themselves before your white robe and Persian sash. (8)

**XXX**

—I don't like this –whispered Thais, watching the King as angry as she had never seen him before. She was sure that, even if Alexander had been sober, he would have been unable to control himself.

—Me neither –muttered Ptolemy, tensed at her side like the cord of a bow, his eyes one moment on Alexander and then on Kleitos.

—I think someone has to do something and quickly –said Perdikkas, anxiously looking around the room. Leonnatos nodded sharing his thoughts when he caught the glint of Alexander's sword, resting alone at one side of the couch.

He considered what to do. Was it a good idea to leave the weapon there? Alexander looked ready to kill, and he could very well skewer Kleitos like a pig, and what if the _hipparch_ died? A little high-pitched evil voice inside him said that, if Kleitos died, he could go back with Berenike. He just needed to leave the sword there, and who would blame him later? He could always claim that he never saw the weapon, too drunk to notice.

The temptation was too great. He bit his thumb looking at the sword, but it appeared to talk to him saying: "ignore me". Leonnatos shook his head.

_This is not honorable_ –he thought, and, at the end, he stood up and hid the sword, under his own couch. He wanted to do things in the right way, and would not be responsible for Kleitos' death or would never be able to face Berenike again. He would win his wife back, but not like this, one thing was to kill the _hipparch_ on a duel another completely different to stay doing nothing while he was slaughtered.

And Leonnatos congratulated himself when he saw that an enraged Alexander started to look around for his sword. When the King did not find it, then he took the closets thing to him, an apple, and threw him in the _hipparch's_ direction. He missed and when Kleitos laughed it was good-bye to sanity and welcome to killer rage. The King stood up, like a wild beast, seeing all red around him, and strode to his _hipparch,_ with all the intentions of killing him with his bare hands.

Ptolemy and Perdikkas reacted then. In a second they went from being spectators of that drama to actors. They jumped to restrain their King, not without difficulty, taking him by the waist before he could do as much as to raise his arm.

Alexander felt a cold shiver running down his spine.

—Guards! –he shouted. Everything had happened very quickly, his sword was no-where to be found, his guards did not answer to his call and his friends restrained him like a vulgar criminal when they should be attacking Kleitos. He looked around and felt dizzy, alone, exposed, in danger, and he seriously started to think there was a plot against his life. He had been sure of it for so long but, why hadn't he done something before?—"What? Have I nothing left of loyalty but the name?" –he shouted when his guards did not come— "Am I to be like Darius, dragged in chains by Bessus and his cronies?"(9) Sound the alarm! Call the men to come here in arms!

Achilles watched everything with eyes wide opened, not knowing what to do in that confusion of shouts and men, every single person in that hall appeared to talk at the same time. The girls shouted in high-pitched screams and left the place, and he could see the brunette who had let him touch her breasts running to the closest exit. The servants were all gone, vanish when the trouble started, and the Persian nobles stayed behind, so silent and immobile as if they were statutes.

The Prince was lost, stunned, he did not know where to turn or what to do. He was right in the middle of the two men, closer to Alexander than to his mentor, so close that Ptolemy had struck his couch when he had ran to restrain the King before he could punch the _hipparch_. What was he suppose to do? Achilles never knew in what moment he stood up, but soon he was on his feet.

Seleucus and Chrysaor arrived at his side at the same time, but it was the officer who reacted first, taking his arm with force and shaking him until the Prince turned to see him. Seleucus was saying something but Achilles could not hear, the only thing he could hear were his adopted father's shouts calling the guard, and Kleitos cursing in most vulgar Macedonian.

When the Prince did not move Seleucus pulled him. They were too close to Alexander and the officer feared Achilles could get hurt, he could tell that something bad was about to happen, he had the same feeling he experienced that night at Persepolis when the King burned the palace complex.

So far, Seleucus had been pretty busy with his slave, Laios, who now was 15 years old, and a young woman of 17, until the moment in which it became impossible to ignore the discussion between the King and the _hipparch, _in other words, when they started to shout at the top of their voices. Things were starting to get out of control and his first concern had been to take Achilles out of the hall.

Laios arrived at his master's side, scared, pale and confused, and the officer lifted his head until his unnerving eyes settled on Chrysaor, who was just standing there and watching the boy as if waiting for his instructions.

—You! –Seleucus shouted to the bodyguard who gave a start— Help me to take the Prince to his bedroom.

The bodyguard woke up and nodded, helping his superior to open a path among that mass of humanity that had gathered around the King. The officer had to drag the Prince, he was like a sleepwalker, but Seleucus could hardly blame him. Even he felt overwhelmed with all the things happening in that hall. The best was to leave this place as soon as possible and pray to the Gods to solve this mess.

**XXX**

—Alexander please, you can solve this matter tomorrow when both of you are calm…and sober –asked Perdikkas, but the King did not hear.

—Take Kleitos out of here! –shouted Ptolemy with difficulty, it would been easier to restrain a bull than to hold Alexander. Ptolemy's words were not necessary, in the same moment he spoke, the _hipparch's_ companions were already dragging him out the hall.

Many things happened in an instant as brief as the life of a moth. Kleitos released himself from his companions, still shouting and, at the top of his voice, he quoted for the King a line from Euripides: "Alas what evil government in Hellas!" and that was like pushing the bottom of self-destruction inside Alexander.

The King hit Perdikkas' face with his elbow, breaking his nose, and making his friend loosed his grip. The _taxiarch_ took both hands to his blooded face, and making it impossible for Ptolemy to restrain Alexander alone, and Ptolemy could do nothing more than shout while the King ran away, in the direction of one of his guards, a man who was so confused that he would be unable to tell his name in that moment.

Achilles saw everything before his group could reach the exit. How Alexander seized the guard's spear before the man could do as much as to think "what the…?" and ran in Kleitos' direction. Seleucus pulled the Prince, to force him to keep walking but Achilles' feet appeared to be as heavy as if he were using lead shoes and he did not move.

He saw the _hipparch_ heading to the opposite door, walking alone even if his friends were still near him; but he never reached it. Everything was so quickly and yet it appeared to move in slow motion before the uneven eyes of the Prince. Kleitos turned when he saw Alexander running in his direction, but he had no time to do something, he did not move, did not fight, did nothing more than turn and stayed where he was, and, in that moment, his King pierced his heart using the spear with alarming ease, killing him in the same amount of time it took Achilles to blink.

—"Now go and join Philip, Parmelio and Attalos!" (10) –shouted the King, his mind clouded by a burning rage that had found its release in the blood that slid through Kleitos' chest.

* * *

(1) Curtius. Book 8 # 1 19 to 52

(2) and (3) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 214

(4) (5) (6) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 362

(7) (8) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 362-363

(9) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 215

(10) Curtius. Book 8 # 1 19 to 52

**A/N:** I apologize again for the delay in posting this chapter (I know, I have weeks promising I would post it) but it was difficult to assemble. I like to think of this discussion like a puzzle, I took pieces from Curtius and Arrian, also from Dr. Green's and Robin Lane Fox's books and of course I added my own ideas in order to create this. I wrote this chapter based on the hypothesis that Alexander was angry and drunk when he killed Kleitos. As simple as that. I'm not an erudite in classic history and the things I wrote here are my own conclusions about this affair, so I apologize for all the mistakes in advance.

I hope you have liked it and I would be more than grateful if you share with me your thoughts. Really, I won't get mad if you tell me this was the worst version of Kleitos' death you have ever read ^_^ but please, review!


	181. Maracanda Pt III

**Hello dear readers!**

Thank you so much! I would never be able to thank you enough for all your support. Thank you-thank you-thank you!

**Hello NC**: Thank you for your message! ^^ Well, I did not want to make this part longer to not bore you all, but the aftermath will be taking place in his chapter, so, hopefully this will make the whole affair a little longer. Who will die next? Hephaistion I think. I don't remember well but I think that no major character is dying…just Hephaistion is left, I'm afraid. Thanks again!

**Hi Sarah**: I apologize for not writing to you before but I was waiting until you catch up ^^ THANK YOU! I really can't thank you enough for your wonderful messages. You made me the happiest person on the planet when I read you like the little affair between Nick and Phai (THANK YOU) I like that a lot so this meant a lot for me. Also thank you so much for your kind words regarding Nick =^^= I also love Nick, he is one of my favorites and it makes me immensely happy to read you like him. YES! You are right hahaha, my poor son Kleitos died :'( That truly depressed me, I'm going to miss him, you can be sure of that…the poor thing. Thanks, I'm glad you like my silly joke ^^ Ah! I promise you that you will be hearing of Chrysaor and Seleucus in next chapters, I have an idea here ;) Big hugs!

**CHAPTER 169**

Alexander opened his eyes. He was sitting on a couch in the middle of the hall, and everything around him was ready for a magnificent banquet: the food, served on the tables, still steaming, the cups of wine full to its edges, music instruments resting alone on chairs and a heavy silence suspended on time…He was completely alone, as if all the guest, the servants, the pages, the slaves, everyone! Had suddenly disappeared leaving him in the stillness that only a tomb could offer. Alexander blinked, slowly almost sleepy, and then, standing in front of him was the lonely figure of Kleitos.

The _hipparch_, dressed in a blue linen chiton, with rings and jewels adorning him, stood before his King. His skin showed an unnatural paleness as only death could give, and his chest bleeding profusely from a mortal wound, turning the linen into a darker blue, like the midnight sky.

— Why are you here? –asked the King, his voice steady, as if he were used to see dead men standing in front of him everyday.

— I was hoping you could answer that questing for me –answered Kleitos with calm, but his dark eyes spoke louder than his words, shinning with pure hate.

— You are dead —Alexander was not scared, he was stating a fact while his mind tried to find an explanation for that presence in front of him— You are Kleitos' shadow.

— Yes, I am dead, and it is because of you –the dead _hipparch_ voice was as cold as the winter's wind, sending shivers to the never core of the King's soul.

— I did not want this…

— It doesn't matter what you wanted but what you did, Alexander –answered Kleitos, at his feet the pool of blood continued to widen from the wound that never stopped bleeding— You are an animal, acting before thinking. You seek to be the very best among men but you are only a beast dressed in a man's skin.

— That is not true! –Alexander raised his voice full with anger, his words echoing against the tall walls of the empty hall.

— You let your anger to control you, your impulses and senses are stronger than your mind and "no one would value existence for the pleasure of eating alone, or that of sex unless he were utterly servile; to such a person it would make no difference whether he were a beast or a man and barbarians live exclusively through and for senses" (1) I found Aristotle's words suitable for you, since you became the King of the barbarians. A beast! –tears slid down through Alexander's cheeks— Why are you crying?

— I mourn for you –Kleitos laughed, a cold horrible laugh that sounded like nails scraping glass.

— That's not true. You mourn for yourself, for the beast you have became –said the dead _hipparch_— You don't shed tears for me, those are for you because I may be dead but you –he smirked— You have the difficult task to live with yourself, a man you don't longer know and who you can't tell what is he going to do next.

— Your words make no sense, Kleitos –said Alexander, lost and confused, feeling dizzy in that whirlwind of emotions.

— Oh, really? THINK! The man who killed me is hidden somewhere inside you, whispering in your ear, dwelling in your heart, haunting your dreams –hissed Kleitos— And you cry because you do not know this man who lives inside you. You awaken him with my blood and he will stayed with you for the rest of your life…

Alexander opened his eyes. He was standing before the edge of a precipice, Parmelio was again in front of him, and everything was dark around them: no stars, no moon, no light. The old General held his gaze and smiled sadly at him. He moved his lips as he had done before many times in the same dream, but now something was different, this time something changed, this time the King could hear his words clearly.

— Soon, you will be here too very soon…

Alexander opened his eyes. He was again in the temple at Siwah, in the cave, alone, and in front of him was the High Priest, just as he remembered him.

— You have come very far –said the High Priest and the King nodded.

— I have achieved more than all the Kings of Macedonia put together –said Alexander, raising his chin proudly.

— That is true –the High Priest conceded— But don't forget that everything comes with a price. Your immortality will cost you, you'll have to pay with the life of your dearest…don't forget that.

Alexander opened his eyes. This time the ceiling of his room greeted him. He took a hand to his face, waiting a moment in the quiet of his room to know if he was still dreaming or if he had woke up. He raised his hand in front of his eyes, and watched it as if it belonged to someone else, unable to recognize his own fingers. Kleitos' dried blood was still there, he hadn't washed since that night, he hadn't left his room, he barely slept and he when he did, only nightmares haunted him…like this one.

The King rolled and rested on his side, curling up in fetal position. He was not dreaming, the pain inside his chest was too real and too terrible to be a nightmare. No nightmare could ever compare to the real life.

_Where are you Phai?_ –the asked, but to whom? To the night? To the Gods?…The Gods had forsaken him, perhaps Aristander was right and he had unleash their rage, suffering now their infernal punishment. Only Hephaistion could take him out from his misery, he was his sanity and his strength. He needed him! But even his beloved was far from him, he was even denied that small comfort. What could he do then?…

_You cry because you do not know this man who lives inside you…_

Alexander trembled despite the warmth inside his room, he felt febrile and terrible alone. Kleitos was right…or was he going mad? Someone lived inside him and he was afraid of the only person from whom nobody could protect him: himself.

**XXX**

From the moment Hephaistion entered the city he knew something was not right. It was hard to put it in words but the _hipparch_ had the feeling that his worst fears had come true and something terrible had taken place during his absence. He did not lose time and went straight to the palace, not bothering in taking a bath first or changing his cloths, as Xsayarsa insisted, rather too much, pointing out in a very colorful way the fact that, well, he reeked of horse.

For the eunuch was still inconceivable to see the King in his patron's present and sorry state, covered in dust and sweat, but Hephaistion left Xsayarsa alone, to complain, at the top of his voice, with his poor slave Atash while he hurried to see his lover; feeling his heart like a hammer trapped inside his chest and that horrible feeling of impending doom hanging over his head.

_Alex, what's going on here?_ –he thought, climbing the palace's stairs as quickly as he could.

—What do you mean Alexander is lock in his bedroom? –asked a very confused Hephaistion on the hallway that led to the King's chambers.

The atmosphere at the palace was strange. Everything was so quiet, the servants and slaves moved like shadows, keeping their faces down, and nobody spoke unless it was absolutely necessary. On his way here, a servant dropped a vase and the noise resounded as loudly as a battle drum in that unnatural stillness.

Perdikkas, with his face swollen and bruised, and his nose looking 3 times its normal size, scratched his blond head thinking really hard how to explain what had happened 2 days ago. It was hard to even think in that fateful banquet, he was still trying to assimilate how much his world had changed in such a short time; and now, he was required to explain what had happened, how was he supposed to do that?

—Something… happened –said the _taxiarch,_ stupidly, pointing out the obvious.

—I can see that, but what happened? Is Alexander ill? –maybe Hephaistion's tone was too hard, maybe he was being unfair with Perdikkas, who was clearly nervous and had no idea of how to explain himself, but the _hipparch_ was worried and had no time to lose, he wanted, he needed, to go straight to the point.

—Er…not quite…no, at least not yet…—answered the _taxiarch_— But if he continues like this…

—Perdikkas! –Hephaistion scolded him, he was in no mood for this. He needed answers quickly.

His friend took a deep breath, his blue eyes on the wall.

—Alexander is not feeling well because…well, because he killed Kleitos –said his friend.

—Kill how? –for Perdikkas' astonishment the _hipparch_ did not seem surprise, it was almost as if he were expecting to hear this— Was Kleitos executed? Was there a trial? Was he plotting something?

Perdikkas shook his head.

—No, no and no. Phai, if you are thinking this was like what happened with Parmelio and Philotas you are mistaken –said the _taxiarch_, confusing and alarming his friend, and Hephaistion alarm did not nothing but increase and he heard the story of what had been said and done at the banquet.

_Alex did WHAT?_ –the _hipparch_ saw Perdikkas as if he could not understand what was he saying, as if his mouth moved but he were incapable to make out the words. This was so…unreal! His dark gray eyes growing bigger and bigger as he heard his friend talking: And Alexander said this and Kleitos answered that, until the painful outcome.

—I don't have an idea if Alexander knew what he was doing or not –the _taxiarch_ continued— But, when Kleitos dropped death at his feet he looked perfectly aware of what was he doing; of course that I was in pain and covered in blood, thanks to my broken nose, so maybe I am not the best person be telling you this –he took a breath— Then, Alexander looked around and, only when he found Achilles, he appeared to understand that Kleitos was death and what…

—Achilles? MY Achilles? –the _hipparch_ interrupted him, frowning, he did not like this. So far he had listened in silence the whole horror tale, but this was too much.

—Yes.

—What was my boy doing in a banquet like that? –he went from being worried to surprise, to shock and, now, finally angry.

Perdikkas shook his head, looking as helpless if he had been asked to recite the Iliad in Persian. This was exactly why he did not wanted to explain the situation to Hephaistion, there were so many questions and he had very few answers.

—How the hell should I know? –exclaimed the _tarxiarch, _throwing his air in the air— I only know that he was there, but I have not even the slightest idea of why…Now, do you want to know what happened next or not? –Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out.

—Keep going.

—As I said, Alexander saw your boy and then looked back at Kleitos and the pool of blood under him –Perdikkas kept talking— As you can imagine it was as if time had stopped, and everyone moved away from Alexander not knowing what to do. Then, when he found himself alone, he took the spear off Kleitos' body and tried to impale himself with it –up went Hephaistion's eyebrows, unable to believe this, a theater play would have never been as dramatic as this story— Of course Ptolemy, Leon and the rest of the guard stopped him, but it was not easy –he sighed remembering that.

— Why?

— Alexander was like a mad man! I have seen lions less dangerous than him. He scratched his face and demanded to be allowed to end with his life instead of living in that dishonor –the _taxiarch_ continued his tale—It took a great amount of time and energy to take him to his bedroom and, that same morning, he asked to see Kleitos' body- We carried the corpse to his bedroom and Phai, let me tell you something, it was a nightmare! Alexander cried as I have never seen a man cry before, and said "this is how I have repaid my nurse, whose 2 sons fell at Miletus to win renown for me. This is her brother, her only source of comfort after her loss, and he has been murdered by me at the dinner-table! Where will the poor woman turn now?" (2)

_He should have thought that before killing Kleitos_ –thought Hephaistion angry.

— And, since that night, he had been locked inside his room refusing to eat –said his friend.

— Nobody had tried to reason with him? –Perdikkas laughed when he heard that, an almost hysterical laugh.

—Seriously? Reason with him? Phai, it is _impossible_ to reason with him –he said—Kallisthenes and this philosopher guy… –he snapped his fingers trying to remember the name— Anaxarchus talked to him last night, but I don't see Alexander much better.

—By any chance, do you know what did they say to him? –Hephaistion wanted to know, he needed all the possible information he could get before talking to his lover.

—Kallisthenes gave him a bunch of philosophical bullshit and Anaxarchus said "don't you know why the wise men of old made Justice to sit by the side of Zeus? It was to show that whatever Zeus may do is justly done. In the same way all the acts of a Great King should be considered just, first by himself, then by the rest of us "(3) –Hephaistion made a mental note to slap this Anaxarchus if he saw him. What kind of encouragement was that? The King did a terrible thing and he had to face the consequences, not to hide behind petty excuses like this— I also heard Aristander saying to Alexander that this had happened because he forgot to make a proper sacrifice to Dionysus and the God was angry.

—So, this was some kind of divine punishment and therefore it is not Alexander's fault? –the _hipparch_ did not know if he should laugh or cry. They were all making excuses just to please the King, telling him what he wanted to hear instead of what he needed to hear.

_But maybe they are afraid_ –Hephaistion mused— _After all, Kleitos was killed precisely for saying what he really thought. _

—Phai you have to talk to him –said Perdikkas, almost begging—The men are very nervous, they think Alexander is truly going to starve himself to death and they are afraid to be left leaderless in the middle of enemy territory and so far away from home. We have tried everything but Alexander won't listen; the men even voted to declare that Kleitos was justly put to death, hoping this would make the King feel better.

—This is a circus –Hephaistion shook his head. Things had gone out of control and more than ever he needed to be at his lover's side— Do you have an idea of how is my sister?

Perdikkas took a deep breath.

—Phai, you sister scared us all –the _hipparch_ got pale, imagining Berenike crying and wailing uncontrollably, as she had done when grandfather Demetrios died— I accompanied Leon to tell her the news; Thais insisted to come with us to console her, but Eni…She was in shock, and very pale, but Eni never cried or yelled, she behaved stoically and only asked for Kleitos' body to prepare him for his funeral.

_Oh, this is no good_ –thought Hephaistion worried— _I don't know what is best, if she cries until she falls asleep or if she does this…_

— Is Nick with her?

— Nick is on a mission since a week ago, I bet you he doesn't even have an idea of what happened here –answered Perdikkas— But don't worry, Eni is not alone, Leon has been helping your sister, yesterday he spent the whole day with her.

— Leon? –definitely the _hipparch_ did not like this.

— I know what you are thinking because it's the same I was thinking –said his friend immediately— But Leon insists that he only wants to help.

_Right, and I am the Great King_ –thought Hephaistion, making a mental note to talk to Leonnatos later.

— And…Aki? –that was the question that had been eating him since he heard his son had witnessed the whole event, but was afraid of the answer.

— Aki is also locked inside his room…but he is eating –Perdikkas hurried to add when he saw the expression of open concerned on his friend's face— Phai, I'm sorry –he sighed— I don't know much about your son, things are very complicated around here and I only know a little about Eni because Leon tells me.

The _hipparch_ patted his shoulder.

— It's all right –he said— I'll find out.

Hephaistion had to take a very complicated decision that day, he had to visit 3 persons: Alexander, Achilles and Berenike, but, to whom he should go first? The 3 of them were suffering equally, one because it had been his hand, in an anger outburst, that had taken Kleitos' life, the second because not only he had witness how his adopted father murdered someone, he had witness how his dear mentor exhaled his last breath; and the third because she was the widow, left with 4 small children.

_No one should have to take a choice like this_ –thought Hephaistion, and since he couldn't divide himself in 3, at the end he decided to see the King first.

Why? Because he was affecting a great number of people in his present mood and, sadly, his son and sister could wait a little longer. It was in times like this that he really considered the possibility of getting married, a wife could help him to deal with this, comforting his son and supporting his sister while he was away. He shook his head; this was not a good time to be thinking about this.

As he approached to Alexander's chambers striding the _hipparch_ realized, for his astonishment, that he was angry. More than worried or shocked, after hearing the story of the banquet from Perdikkas' he was angry. Above everything else Hephaistion could not believe that the King had been capable of doing such atrocity. Yes! Many of the things Kleitos had said were exaggerations, while others, he was sure, his dead brother-in-law had said them only looking to enrage Alexander.

Yes, Hephaistion also know that his lover had a horrible temper, he knew it better than anyone else because had suffered his rage many times, 2 times his lover had tried to force him into his bed: one at Mieza and the other at Persepolis, the King had yelled at him, he had suffered his jealous and Alexander had even tried to kill his friend Scipio… but he loved him, he loved him with all his faults, but this? Maybe this was too much even for his love.

_Alexander needs control that horrible temper of his_ –thought Hephaistion, fuming—_He burned Persepolis while he was drunk but at least he had been thinking for a long time to do it, and he had reasons for destroying the palace complex. But this? Does he truly want to become a Asian Tyrant?…Memnon and Publius were right about him. Memnon knew Alex was dangerous, he wrote it to me…_

_…I truly hope that your King is worthy of your love and devotion, but my heart tells me he is not…_

_Was he right?_ –the _hipparch_ asked himself, so angry that he had his fists closed with force, unconsciously— _Am I in love of someone who is unworthy?_—those thoughts scared Hephaistion, he had never questioned his love for Alexander before…But this?— _Even Publius saw him for what he really is, he warned me at Persepolis…_

_…He has no right to force a free man to do something against his will…your King didn't used to behave like this… Unless he is planning to become an Asian tyrant now that he has the Persian Empire at his feet..._

_I wanted to believe that Alex was not like that, that he would always be a noble King _–the _hipparch_ thought—_BUT THIS?… Was I wrong? Have I been wrong all this time? Did I gave my heart to a monster?… He killed Kleitos and now is crying because of what is his nurse going to say? What the hell is the thinking? _

As he got closer to the King's chambers the anger inside him appeared to grow. He needed to calm down, and, as he took a deep breath and counted to 10, the crestfallen figure of Bagoas caught his attention, taking him out of his dark thought. The eunuch was leaving the room with a tray full with untouched food.

Bagoas had no idea of what to do, he had tried everything to console the King but he appeared to have lost his mind, trapped in a never-ending circle of grief and pain. It worried the eunuch to see a man as strong as Alexander is such a petty state, he was so close and yet so powerless to do something to help him. Nobody could help the King, except perhaps only if the Gods took pity of him and brought Kleitos back to life.

Bagoas pursed his lips. Kleitos. It was the dead _hipparch's_ fault! Who did he though he was to question the Great King? To challenge him? To insult him? To minimize his great deeds? The eunuch had felt how that feeling of impotence had eaten his entrails while hearing the discussion 2 days ago, for him, Alexander had done the right thing killing Kleitos, and precisely because of this he was unable to understand why was he so sad now. Kleitos had what he…

— The King did not eat again? –the eunuch lifted his head and saw the Hephaistion as if he were a ghost. What was the _hipparch_ doing here? When did he arrive?

— No, sir –answered Bagoas, keeping his eyes down but inside burning in jealousy and hate.

Yes, he hated Hephaistion and only now he realized it, because it was thanks to him that Alexander ignored all his attempts to seduce him, it was thanks to Hephaistion that he could not have the only man he had learned to love. In 17 years Bagoas had never fallen in love, and when he finally did he was unrequited. He needed someone to blame and that someone was Hephaistion, the source of all his misfortune and the target of all his frustrations.

_What is he doing here?_ –thought the eunuch when, to his astonishment, the _hipparch_ took the tray and entered the King's bedroom unannounced. The guards knew him well enough, after all he had been their General for a long time, and did nothing to stop him.

* * *

(1) Aristotles' words.

(2) Curtius. Book 8 # 1 19 to 52

(3) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 217


	182. Maracanda Pt IV

**CHAPTER 170**

What was he going to do? Hephaistion had no idea. He was trying to calm down his anger but he was upset, with himself and with the King, because he had been mistaken when he judged Alexander and that pained and enraged him, but above all else he was disappointed.

_Disappointment_…that was the worst thing that could happen to a person because it was almost impossible to amend, and yes, the King had disappointed him, proving him wrong when Hephaistion thought higher of him. He felt like a fool. But…when he stepped inside the room and found his lover curled up on his bed with the same cloths he had used during the banquet still stained with blood, his anger diminished a little.

The _hipparch_ stood in front of the bed and let the tray fell nosily on the table, the plates jumped and the jug of wine spilled its contents on the table, catching his King's attention.

— Why aren't you eating? –he asked in the same tone he used to scold Achilles.

Hephaistion's voice broke the spell that had been cast over Alexander and he appeared to wake up from another nightmare.

— Phai? –the color returned to the King's face and, for the first time in 2 days, his eyes looked alive again—Phai, is really you –he sat on the bed, looking as if he had finally found the light at the end of the tunnel—When did you return?

— This morning –the King watched his _hipparch_ like someone who has a lot of things to say but doesn't know where to begin.

The fell silent for a moment, and when it became obvious that Hephaistion was not going to talk again, the blond cleared his throat.

— I imagine you have heard the news –Alexander averted his beloved's eyes.

— I heard you killed Kleitos –said Hephaistion in a cold hard tone— And I want to know why are you here?

The King turned to look at him as if he could not understand the words.

— What would you have me doing? I killed one of my friends in cold blood! –he said with intensity without raising his voice, his eyes were red and puffy and his hair was a mess standing in all directions except the correct one—I killed my nurse's brother! I have dishonor myself, and you ask me, why am I here?

Alexander had expected something completely different from Hephaistion, he had hoped for loving words of comfort, to feel his arms around him and his kisses on his lips, whispering in that husky voice he adored that everything would be fine because they were together; not this cold Hephaistion watching him like a judge.

— Yes. I will ask you again, why are you here weeping like an old woman? –the _hipparch_ tone was hard, giving him no respite.

— I am mourning my friend.

— The one YOU murdered.

— I know what I have done, you don't have to come here and torture me –Hephaistion closed the distance between them and took Alexander's by the hair with force, obliging him to hold his gaze.

— I'm glad to see that you feel remorse and that you are aware of what you did but you are a King –the _hipparch_ whispered against his lips— Understand this, you can't be here moping like a kid and throwing a tantrum when you have an army to lead and a rebel to crush. Do you want to atone for what you did? Fine! Do it! But not like this, you are disgracing yourself with this pathetic show of remorse. You did what you did and there is nothing we can do to bring Kleitos back to life. You have to face this like a man. So now, eat, wash yourself and leave this place once for all.

This was the last thing Alexander was waiting to hear and he stayed there for a long moment staring at his beloved as if he had slapped him. At first he felt anger, he hated Hephaistion for being so cruel with him in a moment when he needed him the most, but the feeling did not last, not when he could see that look in his beloved's eyes, he could not stand that look in those eyes.

Hephaistion released him and dropped on the nearest chair. Had he done the right thing? Was a good idea to scold the King? He looked bad enough to be this hard on him, but…The _hipparch_ shook his head, Alexander needed to hear this…

_Is this true or I am just venting my anger over him?_ –thought Hephaistion, and for a long moment they could only hear the soft sound of their breathing, both busy dealing with their own feelings.

At long last the King nodded slowly, hearing again the words of Anaxarchus, Kleitos and Aristander, as clear as if they were standing at his side…

_…All the acts of a Great King should be considered just, _

_first by himself, then by the rest of us…_

_…I'll say whatever I want openly, or didn't you invite to dine men who are free and spoke their minds? But you don't like this, do you? You don't like to be told the truth; and you would rather consort with slaves and barbarians, creatures who would prostrate themselves before your white robe and Persian sash…_

…_Dionysus is angry, sire, because you failed to offer him sacrifice_…

And suddenly, Alexander felt ashamed for had felt anger towards his beloved, even if it were just for a brief moment, when Hephaistion had done nothing more than to tell him the truth when all the rest were only trying to please him. Maybe Kleitos was right and he did not like to be told the truth. Gods! He was so tired…he did not want to fight with Hephaistion, not with him…

— You are right, I shouldn't be here –the King spoke with a voice that sounded strange even to him, it was full of sadness and that touched the _hipparch's_ heart— But…This is so difficult to bear…

— You are too impulsive and you have a horrible temper –said his beloved, softening his voice a little— You have always being like this but this time you crossed the line. You can't be a King if you are not better than the men you command, you taught me this. And were you better than them when you killed Kleitos?

— I know…and I am not making excuses. I know this is my fault and there is no one else to blame but… —Alexander took a moment, trying to put in words what was hidden in his heart— Have you ever find yourself doing something you never thought you would be capable to do? –he asked in a whisper.

To his beloved came Philotas' screams while he skinned him alive, the look of complete terror, his face transformed into a mask of pain and agony and then, then he understood he had judged Alexander too quickly. It was as if someone had taken off the bandages from his eyes and Hephaistion understood that his King had not disappointed him, he understood everything now because it had happened to him too.

_I was never mistake_ –thought the _hipparch_— _And it was unfair for my part to judge Alex so quickly. We all do mistakes and what counts is that he is aware of what he did…_

— Yes –answered Hephaistion after a short silence with the intensity of someone who had been in the same situation. He had never told the King about that night, he never shared with him his feeling after skinning Philotas' alive, and he would not do it now, it not the right time or place— I know what you mean.

— Phai…the Alexander who killed one of his friends because he was told something that enraged him, is someone I don't know and that scares me –said the King, finally able to share with someone the turmoil inside his heart, to unload his worst fears and to ask silently for help— When I pierced Kleitos with the spear –he looked at his hands— I felt…good, finally my anger had found a release and I felt…I felt I had done the right thing, but then, I turned and the first person I saw was Aki –Hephaistion heard him with all his attention— He saw me as if he didn't know who I was, with fear and horror. My own son! –Alexander shook his head— Then, I realized what had I done… but now, now I am not sure of what else I would be capable to do and…

The _hipparch_ stood up and embraced him with force, finally embracing him and comforting him with the warmth of his body.

— You told me once that what happened happened and the only thing we can do is to learn to live with the consequences –said Hephaistion in that loving voice that always calmed the King's heart—No one can forgive you for what you did, you have to forgive yourself, and don't forget that it is you the one who chooses who do you want to be, no one else, not even the Gods, can decide that for you –he made a pause— But it won't be bad if you learn to control your temper.

Alexander finally smiled, relaxing in his beloved's arms.

— You can't imagine how I needed you all this time –the King hid his face in the angle of his neck and that made him feel a peace that he could not find in another place. It had been almost a year since the last time Alexander had felt the warmth of that body next to his and he experience that comfort that one feels when returning home after a long and difficult journey. Hephaistion kissed his head— I can't live without you –he spoke from the bottom of his heart, talking without thinking, just feeling it.

— You can, and you will –the _hipparch_ moved away, slowly. He caressed his lover's cheek, watching the scratches he had inflicted himself 2 days ago, and left a soft kiss over his lips but before he could move away, the King trapped him in a desperate and needy kiss.

How he had wished to feel again these kisses, the only ones that could take away his worries and made him feel that everything was fine. Alexander embraced Hephaistion again, surrounding his waist and opening his mouth to receive him.

— Alex…—his beloved sighed inside his mouth, moving away a little— If you really want me to kiss you then… —he left a last brief kiss over his lips— You would need to bathe first –the King smiled— Now eat, before the rumor of your death starts to circulate around the city.

Alexander took his hand with force.

—Would you stay with me? –he pleaded and Hephaistion smiled.

—Always.

**XXX**

It was night by the time Alexander let Hephaistion leave his side and the _hipparch_ next stop was his son's bedroom. He was tired and overwhelmed after talking with the King for hours. He understood perfectly well how Alexander felt because it had happened to him too after torturing Philotas, it was complicated to explain and only someone who had experienced the same thing could know what it was like.

But talking to the King had made him remember as well, remember his own feelings after that terrible night hearing Philotas' screams…He only wished to rest but this was something he had to do without delay.

The guards outside the Prince's chambers stood to attention when they saw him and, when he opened the door, he found Chrysaor, who was just about to leave.

—Heph! Oh dear Zeus! Thank you so much! –the bodyguard was so happy that he forgot about everything and embraced his superior with force— I'm so glad to see you…I mean, I'm always glad to see you but… —he embraced the _hipparch_ again.

— It's good to see you too, Chrys –answered Hephaistion with difficulty, feeling his spine cracking with such an embrace— Where is Aki?

— Inside. Heph, you have to talk to him –Chrysaor urged him, the smile abandoning him for the newcomer's alarm— Achilles had been really weird since the King gave Kleitos his forced retirement.

— Weird how? –the _hipparch_ felt as if he had a block of ice inside his stomach— What happened? Is he hurt?

— No, no. I'll tell you, we were leaving the banquet when the King skewered Kleitos like a chop –the bodyguard explained— Achilles saw everything and I think that, at some point, the King saw Achilles because he was looking in our direction, and then, he went mad, completely mad! Scratching his face, screaming, and trying to kill himself –he shook his head— Anyway, Achilles was terrified, unable to move. You know? Like horses in a fire, and then Seleucus had to carry him in arms to take him out of the hall and…

— Seleucus? –the _hipparch_ interrupted him and Chrysaor nodded.

— Yes, I think that's his name.

— Why was Seleucus at my son's side? –Hephaistion liked this even less.

— I don't know, he suddenly appeared and there he was –the bodyguard shrugged—And let me tell you something, the Gods sent him, because without him –he sighed— I don't know what would have happened because everything was confusion, shouts, people running in all directions... I did not know what to do until he showed off.

— Fine –the _hipparch_ conceded, clenching his jaw, he did not like Seleucus but if he had helped so be it— Then what? Did Aki cried or something? Why do you say he is weird?

— He was in shock –answered Chrysaor— He did not move or talk or anything, he was…just there. I was thinking to call the doc until Seleucus slapped him –Hephaistion narrowed his eyes, oh! Seleucus was so dead— And it work! Then Achilles started to cry and did not stop until morning.

That broke the _hipparch's_ heart.

— I should have been here, at his side –he whispered, crestfallen.

— He was not alone, Heph –said the bodyguard, trying to cheer him up— Seleucus and I stayed with Achilles these past 2 days.

_Seleucus again_ –thought the _hipparch_.

— But I won't lie, Achilles is not well –Chrysaor continued—He is not crying anymore but…I think he doesn't understand what happened…He needs you.

Hephaistion nodded.

— Thank you, Chrys.

It did not surprise the _hipparch_ to find his son like Alexander, curled up on his bed, watching without truly seeing the window and embracing his pillow with force. He sat down at his side and when the Prince felt someone he turned. Hephaistion smiled at him and Achilles jumped to embrace his father with all his forces, with desperation, hiding his face against his chest and clinging to his cloths.

— Why didn't you come back before? –asked the Prince with drown voice.

— I couldn't Aki, but I am here now –answered the _hipparch_ tenderly, caressing his son's back, but the Prince moved away from his father, pushing him with such harshness that he took Hephaistion aback.

— YOU OUGHT TO BE HERE! –Achilles yelled at the top of his voice, but after each word his shouts lost force, becoming sobs and pleads— Why weren't you here? If you had been here then…then…dad…—he remembered again that savage look in the eyes of the King— Dad would not have killed…he would not…

— Aki look at me –Hephaistion took his right arm with force, holding his gaze, his uneven eyes clouded by tears— I am not a God Aki, and we do not know if my presence here that day would have helped to prevent Kleitos' death.

— Murder! He was murdered –the Prince yelled again while fat tears slid down his cheeks.

The _hipparch_ thought quickly, he had to choose his words really carefully or the relation between Achilles and Alexander would be forever damaged, beyond salvation, and this was the last thing he wanted.

_Perhaps he is doing the same as I did, Aki is judging Alex too quickly _–thought his father.

—Yes, Kleitos was murdered and what your father did was a terrible thing –said Hephaistion with calm, stressing the word "father"— I am not going to make excuses for Alexander and to tell you that he was angry or drunk or did not know what he was doing, all I can tell you is that we have to accept this.

— But WHY? Why did this happen? It is unfair! –Achilles sobbed— That banquet was in Kleitos' honor, he was going to be satrap of Bactria…That was no way to die. No enemy could with him on the battlefield but he…he was killed in a banquet by the King's hand…That is unfair!

— Many things in this life are unfair, son –the _hipparch_ soften his voice, watching the Prince crying— We can't understand everything that happens to us, and you have to learn that not every question has an answer. Do you think this is fair for your father? Do you think Alexander understands why this happened? He is suffering like you, Aki.

— But he killed him! He deserves to be suffering –Achilles sobbed again.

— Tell me something; do you never make mistakes? –that question confused the Prince— Answer me Aki, are you never wrong?

— Of course…_hic_…not –he suffered a hiccup attack.

— Then, why are you so quick to judge your father? –the Prince lowered his eyes.

Hephaistion stood up.

— Come with me.

—Where are we…?

— I said, come with me –Achilles reluctantly followed his father but when he saw they were heading to the King's room he stopped. He did not want to see Alexander.

Hephaistion almost smiled, his son was just like him, they both had made the same mistake and now it was time for the Prince to take his own conclusions, but only after talking to his adopted father. He took Achilles' arm and technically dragged him inside, ignoring the boy's protests. This would not be pretty but it had to be done.

The King looked better, clean and less pale, he had eaten but was still sad, it would take days before he could be again his old-self, but at least this was a start. Bagoas was with him, looking happy after Alexander had finished his dinner, but as soon as the _hipparch_ arrived, the smile abandoned him and the eunuch excused himself and left.

— Phai, I'm glad you are back, I was about to call you when… —but Alexander stopped talking when he saw Achilles there, hidden behind his father.

The King also remembered his son's eyes that night, full with fear and astonishment, and felt ashamed in front of the boy even if the Prince was not looking at him. Achilles found his feet fascinating and kept looking at them while playing with the edge of his cloths, just as he used to do when he was little.

— I think you two need to talk –said Hephaistion, and to the King's and the Prince's astonishment he left them alone.

**XXX**

The _hipparch_ needed to see his sister. He left the palace and the night sky, full with stars, received him. He had spent the whole day with Alexander and Achilles, both were in terrible conditions, and he could not avoid asking, what would he found at his sister's house? Berenike was very bad dealing with the loss of a dear one, when his father and grandfather died she had cried so much that she scared her brothers. Hephaistion had truly thought that Berenike was going to get sick. She even cried when the cat died, for the Gods' sake! How would she be now?

Kleitos was not the love of her life but she had been left alone with 4 children, in a foreign land, far-far away from home, with her big brother on a mission, Lysanias still with Koinos the Gods knew where, uncle Althaimenes on his way back to Macedonia, cousin Demetrios on patrol duties and Hephaistion who had just arrived.

_I need to talk to Leon later_ –the _hipparch_ remembered himself— _Eni is very vulnerable right now I don't want him to hurt her. _

But when he arrived at his sister's house…

—I am fine, Phai –said Berenike, sitting in front of him in her bedroom. She was all dressed in black, without make up, and her long long black hair loose, falling at each side of her pale face making her look like a ghost.

She had been crying, her eyes were still crystalline and puffy, but she behaved impeccably, just as their mother would have done in her place, not crying and wailing uncontrollably, in that aspect, Alexander had cried more for Kleitos than she, and Berenike had behaved with more decorum.

Hephaistion had been surprised when he arrived. He expected to find Kleitos' body washed and anointed with oils lying on a tall bed inside the house to be mourned by his family and friends, but he had found no body and no one, excepted for his sister, Thais and Vashti.

— You are not fine, you are trying to look fine which is different –said Hephaistion and his sister smiled without humor.

— I may not had loved Kleitos, but I learned to care about him –Berenike answered, her hands tightly holding her dress over her lap—… I…I know that all of you faced death every day: you, Nick, Lys and, of course, my husband, but I never imagined that I would have to fear losing one of you at the hands of Alexander… —she took a deep breath, she did not want to cry again— Alexander…disappointed me…I'm sorry for telling you this but your lover is changing Phai, he is not the same boy that came to our house one day to invite you to go to Mieza…

— We all change Eni –said her brother slowly.

— Yes, Phai but, to kill my husband in a banquet just because Kleitos spoke out his mind? –Berenike raised her voice.

Hephaistion decided to left that question without answer. Kleitos had done more than to just "spoke out his mind" he had insulted Alexander in public and despite the fact that he may be right in some things, the dead _hipparch_ had also exaggerated King Philip's victories and had gone as far as to defend the King's enemies as Attalus or Parmelio. But this was not the time or the place to be arguing with his sister, and she, contrary to him or Achilles, would never understand Alexander.

— I need to ask you a favor –said Berenike, taking a deep breath to remain calm.

— Anything.

— I don't know if you heard but…the army…the army voted that Kleitos' death was just and they –this was so difficult for her—They won't let me give him a proper funeral…They didn't even give me his body –she added with anger.

— I'll talk to Alexander –he was sure his lover would fix this, after all, to leave a man without a proper burial was a terrible insult. Now he understood even better why Berenike was so angry with the King, she must think that he had ordered this.

— Thank you.

**XXX**

An uncomfortable silence fell upon Alexander and Achilles. The Prince stayed where he was, near the door, and the King remained sitting on his couch. Hephaistion was right, they needed to talk but, to say what? Alexander felt a terrible shame in front of his son, he could face anyone but him. Why? Because of the look on his eyes that night, because it was like seeing himself, again at the age of 10 years old, watching the man he had became with fear. As he said to Hephaistion he no longer knew of what he was capable of and his Prince was the worst reminder of that.

And Achilles? Achilles had never seen his father looking more like a monster that had taken from him one of the persons he loved the most, than the man he had always admired. And he was scared.

— I am sorry –said the King, breaking the silence with a voice that his Prince hardly recognized as his. He was not sure of why he was apologizing but he felt he had to do it.

— Why? –the sudden question made Alexander turn to face him. The Prince did not look at him, he kept staring at his feet but clenching his cloths with such force that his knuckles were white— You murdered Kleitos, but why? I can't understand… WHY? –his time he lifted his head and found the King's eyes, but these were not the eyes that had scared him, these were the eyes of a man in suffering, his cheek still showed the marks of his scratches and his demeanor was no longer that haughty superiority he had shown at the banquet, he was a humble mortal eaten alive by the remorse.

— I can't answer you that question, Aki –said Alexander with a ghost of voice.

— YOU MURDERED MY TEACHER! –the Prince shouted with all his forces, letting out all the anger, loneliness, sadness and fear he had felt the past 2 days— And I want to know WHY? You had no right to do that, he did nothing, but you were drunk… You are drunken fool!

Never in his young life Achilles had been this angry, he was shaking from head to toe and feeling a burning urge to hit something, to break something, anything! The King approached him but his Prince pushed him away.

— I HATE YOU! –Achilles shouted at the top of his voice, repeating like a mantra how much he hated him, hitting his chest with his fists over and over again. But Alexander did not step back, he embraced Achilles with force and the boy started to cry again— I hate you…_hic_… —he said again, but this time without force.

— I know that mere words won't bring Kleitos back to life but…I am truly sorry for what happened —the King felt a knot in his throat and, when Achilles finally calmed down and embraced him back, Alexander cried, but this time not out of shame or sadness, this time was because he felt that someone had forgiven him for what he had done.

Hephaistion had been wrong, after all, someone could forgive him.

When Hephaistion came back to talk to Alexander about Kleitos' funeral he found the King and the Prince still embraced and crying. He smiled, that was a good start but it would take a long time for these wounds to heal. He left them, it would be better to come back again next day.

* * *

**A/N:** One reader made me realize that we are very near the end of this story :'( We have only 4 years left of Alexander's and Hephaistion's life. 4 years! Wow! It went so fast, and to think that, right now in the story, Hephaistion and I have almost the same age hahahaha.


	183. Chapter 183

**Hello everybody!**

THANK YOU! Thank you so much for all your wonderful messages and your support. You all are amazing! ^_^ Thank you to all the silent readers (I keep praying that one day you would let me know what do you think ^^) and thank you to all the anonymous reviews; from now on I'll answer them all on the Reviews' page, I think its easier and faster :) :) :)

**Special thanks**: to dear Alias for all her help here regarding Aki. _Grazie!_

**CHAPTER 171**

_**Year 327 B.C.**_

**The Soghdian Rock **

**Spring, Artemisios.** *

— You are a motherless dog Seleucus! I'll KILL you! –growled Alexander, as angry as he had not been in six months, since that dreadful night when he had killed Kleitos son of Dropides, called Melas.

How could he? How was Seleucus capable of doing this? Just to think about it made the King's blood burn, making almost impossible for Hephaistion, Perdikkas, Nikandros, and even Achilles, to hold him as he yelled and tried to piece the officer with the sword in his hand. To cut him in pieces would not be enough to extinguish the fire inside the King.

Whoever thought that Herakles had a hard time dealing with the Nemean lion, never tried to restrain an angry Alexander. Everything was red around him and, Seleucus, confused and scared, could do nothing more than to remain where he was, lying on the floor with a hand over his broken mouth; he was sure the King had broken him a tooth.

Everyone inside the royal tent were frozen on their spot: Leonnatos, Ptolemy, Chrysaor, Krateros and Eumenes watching the scene and experimenting a déjà-vu sensation with their furious King at one step of killing, with his own hands, another of his own Macedonian officers. It was not summer yet, and even if they all had went through so many events that tasted like an eternity, and even if Kleitos' death seemed so far away despite the fact that not a year had passed, here they were again, witnessing the same scene and holding their breath while praying silently for a different end.

Bagoas, hidden in the shadows and the false promise of safety that one corner gave him, watched everything through big round eyes, his face the living image of terror. This was not what he had planned, everything had gone from bad to worst and now the situation was beyond his control, a complete anarchy. The eunuch had never been this scared before, and he prayed in silence to all the Gods of his land, the Persian Gods and even the Greek ones, for a way to stop this madness. What would happen if the King found out what he had done? He got pale just thinking about it, his knees trembled uncontrollably and he felt the vile raising inside his throat.

Alexander could not find out the truth, but, what if he killed Seleucus? Seleucus was innocent, but the eunuch could not talk, and, what would happen to Alexander? Would he suffer again in that everlasting spiral of grief like last time? Bagoas did not want that, but the King could not find out the truth, he simply could not…

_How was that things came this far?_ –Bagoas asked himself.

**Maracanda**

**Winter, Audnaios.**

Ten day had to pass after Kleitos exhaled his last breath before Alexander could claim to feel any better. Many things required his immediate attention but one was more important than the rest, one though painful it was necessary to face. As soon as he heard from Hephaistion that Berenike was unable to give her husband a proper funeral, he agreed immediately to talk to the men and the situation was solved.

During his days of mourning he had thought a great deal about his dear nurse Lanike but it was not until Hephaistion came back that he also repaired in the tiny little detail that it was his beloved's sister the one who would suffer the most, after all she was the widow and mother of 4 children and he had murdered her husband. How was that he had forgotten about her? It was unforgivable.

One of the most difficult things Alexander had to do was to talk to Berenike, for him it was as difficult as if he had to face Lanike…No, this was worst. He had always treated Berenike like his own sister, cared for her, and now he had to visit a woman he knew since she was 11 years old, hold her gray eyes and present himself as the man who murdered her husband…

_- She is my sister, Berenike –said Hephaistion._

_- Joy to you, Berenike! –Alexander smiled and the girl frowned._

_- Are you really the Macedonian Prince? –asked Berenike._

_- Yes._

_- You don't look like a Prince; you are very short._

The King remembered as if it were yesterday the first time he saw Berenike. It seemed as if ages had passed and it were only 16 years…How things had changed in 16 years…And when Alexander saw that girl now grown into a beautiful woman, dressed in black, standing in the threshold waiting for him, he felt as if walking to meet a goddess, as if each step got him closer to his destiny, to be judged for what he had done.

How does a man behave in front of a goddess? How does a man face his worst sins without going mad? Alexander did not ask for forgiveness, he talked to her like a repentant man, not like a King, and assured Berenike that he would always see that she lived comfortably for the rest of her life; as long as he lived, she would be treated like his own sister.

— I should have refused! –had said a very angry Berenike to her brothers, pacing around her room like a caged lion—I should have never accepted Alexander's pity!

— Calm down! –ordered Nikandros, raising his voice slightly. Standing with his arms crossed over his chest— You are making me nervous with all this pacing.

Hephaistion smiled without humor. His big brother did exactly the same thing when he was nervous, he paced around making HIM nervous, but he decided to say nothing. Alexander had left them 5 minutes ago, and thank to all the Gods Berenike had done nothing more than to fell silent and listen to what the King had to say, but as soon as he left…

— Eni, I understand you are angry but…

— Do you? –Berenike interrupted the _hipparch,_ challenging Hephaistion— Why do you understand? Had a King, you thought was your friend, murdered your husband?

— BERENIKE! –shouted Nikandros and his sister stopped pacing and sat down like a scolded girl— I'm tired of this! You are hysterical –her big brother approached her.

— Oh, really? –Berenike answered sarcastically, holding the _lochagos'_ green eyes— And how do you wanted me to be if…?

— Shut up! –exclaimed her big brother and she closed her mouth, making a pout. In those moment the likeness between Nikandros and their father was such that it was terrifying, and Berenike felt again like that scared 16 years old girl who just found out she was pregnant without being married— Listen to me Eni, you did the right thing when you shut your mouth and listened to Alexander. I know that you are as stubborn as a mule and too proud to see that you are a widow alone with 4 children and you don't have the luxury to deny Alexander's generous.

— Generous offer? He killed MY husband –exclaimed Berenike outraged.

— Yes he did, but he could also leave you with nothing if he wanted –said Hephaistion in a hard tone, but his sister needed to understand that, she was in no position to demand anything from the Great King. It sounded cruel but it was the truth and Berenike understood when she bit her lower lip, making and effort to not cry out in anger and impotence.

— What now? –asked Lysanias, who had remained silent for a long time since the King left.

— Good question –answered the _hipparch_, leaning his weight against the back of the chair— Eni, you should go back to Macedonia, you will better with mom.

— I agree –said Nikandros, extremely serious, his hands on his hips— This way Leonnatos would give up his crazy idea.

Hephaistion frowned, he had no idea of what was his big brother talking about.

— What crazy idea?

— He wants to marry Eni –said Nikandros to his brothers' astonishment. Berenike said nothing and just looked at her hands. This was nothing new for her.

— You are kidding! –exclaimed Lysanias in absolutely disbelief.

_Somehow, I knew this would happen_ –thought the _hipparch, _shaking his head.

— Leon talked to you? –he asked the _lochagos_.

— Yes, he came yesterday asking to marry Eni as soon as her mourning period ended –Nikandros was not happy with this news.

— What did you say? –Lysanias wanted to know.

— I was at one step of killing him right there! –yes, the _lochagos_ was definitely not happy— What does he think? That my sister is a piece of trash he can throw and then pick up again whenever he wanted? –his green eyes settled on Berenike— And listen to me Eni, I don't want to hear that you keep receiving Leonnatos here, understood? –his sister sighed and nodded— As soon as possible you are going back to Macedonia.

It did not pass unnoticed to Hephaistion that Berenike was not happy knowing she would have to go back home. Why? Did she want to marry Leonnatos again? Even if the _hipparch_ agreed with Nikandros that it was not a good idea to let his friend, the same one who divorced his sister in the first place, to re marry her, he also wanted Berenike to be happy.

_And she already paid dearly for all her mistakes_ –he thought— _The man she loved divorced her, and a man who truly loved her was killed by Alexander –_he would not forget to ask her later what did she want.

**XXX**

To say that everybody was fine after 10 days it would be very optimistic. Alexander was better, and Hephaistion was learning to live with this new side of his lover. The news of Kleitos' murder had shaken him, not only because the fact that Alexander had killed one of his brother-in-law, but because all the consequences. What did it mean that the King had killed his _hipparch_? First that they were no longer allow to express their opinion freely like they had always done, that his lover was becoming little by little the Great King and the meaning of this was tremendously big.

Hephaistion remembered one time when Perdikkas had joked about the possibility of their King asking them to prostrate in front of him. Now the _hipparch_ wasn't very sure that this was only joke, and if the day came when Alexander asked them to do this, that would cause shock and indignation among the men.

_Bow for him, bow to the supremacy_

_Bow for him, at last_

_Fool, dance with me again_

_I am your destiny, mark my words_

_Don't you ever disagree?_

_Fool, kneel for me again_

_I am your agony, walk my way_

_I will never set you free_

(Epica, _Fools of Damnation_)

The King and the man he loved were changing, and all these changes had made him to question his love for Alexander, something that had never happened to him before.

What really meant the words "forever love"? You fell in love with a person, with his or her faults and strong points, but people change, did that mean that your love have to change too? Hephaistion had never questioned this, until now. He loved Alexander, but, could he love this new Alexander? It had taken days for him to find an answer but, to watch how sorry the King was, how the remorse had eaten him, gave him his answer. Yes, he loved this new Alexander.

He was perfectly aware that the King would change even more in the future but he would still love him because he had changed too. Berenike had said Alexander was not the same boy who came one day to their house, inviting him to go to Mieza; well, he was not the same boy who had accepted that invitation, and the screams of Philotas still resounding in his ears were a very vivid reminder of that.

The new Hephaistion could very well love the new Alexander.

Achilles was overcoming the situation little by little, if something good had come out from the King's monstrous mourning was that his Prince had forgiven him; it had impressed Achilles how his adopted suffered for what he had done, and this had extinguished the hatred inside him, but Hephaistion was sure that something in his son had changed forever. Something had died and reborn in Achilles' heart.

His son was a boy who rarely shared his feeling or his most intimate thoughts, when he was angry he usually fell silent instead of shouting, reason why his father had been truly worried when he found him crying and screaming after Kleitos' death. What was the Prince really thinking now? It was a mystery and neither Hephaistion nor Alexander wanted to press him for an answer because this would only make everything worst. They would have to give him time. This was one thing the _hipparch_ wished his son had not inherited from him, he was exactly the same and that was not precisely very good.

10 days…Those were 10 hard and difficult days for all of them, but Hephaistion was sure that they would not only overcome this trial but that they would be stronger, they just needed time…

**XXX**

The moment to leave Maracanda was approaching and Bagoas had feared for a moment that the King would leave him behind, as he had done in other occasions, but for his utterly happiness and good luck this did not happen, and so he prepared his things and Alexander's baggage to start the campaign season.

That night, as every night, the eunuch prepared the King's bedroom. When Hephaistion was not at Maracanda he had stayed, hoping in vain to wake up Alexander's interest in him and not moving until the King said otherwise. But, since the _hipparch_ slept with the King, he had stopped doing this. It was pointless; if he had not succeeded when Alexander was alone it was impossible to do it with Hephaistion there.

To begin with, Bagoas could not understand why they slept together, not even Darius shared Stateira's bed every night, and it had always confused the eunuch how they behaved as if they were married, as if Hephaistion were Alexander's consort Prince instead of his _hipparch_; this confounded and enraged him because it made his task of seducing the King a lost cause.

Bagoas felt the jealousy burning inside his heart. It had taken time for the eunuch not only to know, but also to accept that the King would never look at him as long as he loved Hephaistion, and what he needed to do was to destroy that love first. That was his goal but in order to achieve that he needed to understand his enemy, he needed information, but where to obtain it?

_Maybe if I seek in Hephaistion's room, if I look among his things…_ –thought Bagoas, arranging the bed's cushions and pillows— _It won't be so difficult, I can always lie to the guards that I come in the King's name, and all the guards know by now that the King trusts me…_

He was still lost in his thoughts, making plans and creating excuses to enter in the _hipparch's_ room when he heard Alexander's and his beloved's voice. It would be better to leave. If he was going to do this he should do it now, he was sure Hephaistion would be here the whole night and it was too good an opportunity to let it pass. Yes, he would do it that night.

Hephaistion paid no attention to Bagoas as he left, in fact the _hipparch_ had completely forgotten about him during those tumultuous days, more important things had his complete attention and lately he divided his days among: Alexander, Achilles and Berenike, not to mention that his duties increased everyday. He had no time for the eunuch, not even to tease the King with him anymore.

Hephaistion dropped backwards on the bed, his long legs hanging at the edge, too tired to undress. He closed his eyes, resting his right arm over them and felt how all his muscles protested and screamed wanting to stay there and never moved again. What a long day! And his future only seem more complicated, as long as Spitamenes were there causing problems and Sogdhiana still had rebellious groups, they won't be able to rest.

— So, what do you think? –asked the King, approaching him.

— About what? –answered his beloved, still with his eyes closed.

— About what I said of the supplies –Alexander sat down at his side.

Hephaistion dropped his arm at his side and turned to look at him.

— Is the King or my lover the one asking?

— The man who loves you with all his heart is the one asking –the _hipparch_ laughed.

— There is not much to think –said Hephaistion, rolling to rest on his side, in fetal position with his hands under his head— You need someone to gather supplies at Bactria for your campaign during the rest of the winter and you need me to go.

Alexander sighed and dropped at his side. He took a moment to admire his beloved, he could be 29 years old now but his beauty was always the same…No, every year he was even more beautiful and his eyes, hiding some secrets that not even him could unlock would be forever one of the things that he liked the most about his beloved. The King caressed his _hipparch's_ lips with his index finger, slowly, taking his time to outline them, feeling his _hipparch's_ breath against his skin and his pulse under his fingertips.

— I don't want you to go –he whispered— We were apart for almost a year and after what happened…But I need you to go, I can't trust anyone else with this.

If Hephaistion still had doubts about his feelings towards Alexander everything was forgotten in that moment. This was why he had forgiven him, because not only of the remorse that ate him after what he did but also for the unconditional loved he had always felt for him, because, no matter what, he would always be that boy of 13 years old with a head full with dreams and hopes for the future.

The _hipparch_ smiled and took his lover's hand, caressing it with his lips, before kissing each one of his fingertips.

— I don't want to go –he whispered in that husky voice that made Alexander feel butterflies in his stomach— I missed you terribly these past months –he made a pause to kiss another finger— Especially at night…

The King blushed like a teenager. It surprised him that he could still do it with such ease, he was far from being naïve, since he was a boy he had been like Achilles, a very precocious boy, but at Hephaistion's side he was as helpless as a virgin at her wedding night.

Over the years Alexander had learned 2 things that fascinated him about his beloved; one that the _hipparch_ was more skillful in bed than he, something that far from bothering him made him very happy. If there was something that had never interested the young conqueror it was to be the ultimate lover. Alexander was not, and had little interest to be, like Memnon or Kleitos in that aspect.

Since he was a teenager the King had little interest for love affairs, for bedding the greatest number of women or boys or even men, as his father had done. His carnal needs were little and all involving Hephaistion, but his beloved was not like him, and the second thing he had learned was that his _hipparch_ was also hornier than him. And this, among other reasons, was why he was so jealous.

The idea of Hephaistion looking to satiate his needs with someone else left him without sleep at night.

— I don't want to leave you again but –Hephaistion purred the words, caressing with his thumb the back of Alexander's hand— This is not about what we want but what we have to do.

The blond sighed.

— You are right. Then, as your King I will give you an order –said Alexander and his beloved raised one eyebrow— You have to hurry and come back as soon as possible.

Hephaistion smiled like a wolf about to devour an innocent prey.

— I will –he vowed, holding his gaze.

— Tell me something –the King changed the subject.

— Mm?

— What do you think of my decision about the _hetairoi_ cavalry? –asked the blond.

Alexander had decided to take Kleitos' place at the front of one half of the _hetairoi_ cavalry, but, even if the decision was already taken, the King wanted to know what was his beloved's opinion, it was important for him.

— I think you are working really hard to avoid having one officer with too much power –said Hephaistion, still holding his King's hand.

— Would you have preferred to be the sole _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry as Philotas was? –Alexander wanted to know.

Hephaistion took a moment to choose his words. He knew that, if he asked to have the sole command of the cavalry, his King would give it to him not because he could manipulate Alexander, as Eumenes liked to think, but because his lover trusted him and respected his opinion.

— No, I don't want it and, even if I wanted it, you can't do it, at least not without offending a lot of people in the process –said his beloved— I am not naïve, I know that many despise me, and to have me as the sole _hipparch_ of your most important force along with the fact that my son is your heir would complicate your relations with the army even more, and after what happened with Kleitos you can risk it.

The King nodded, he thought the same thing and was pleased to see that his beloved agreed. They felt silent and for a long moment they just remained there, lying at each other's side holding hands, hearing their steady breathing.

— Phai, when you heard I had killed Kleitos you hated me, didn't you? –that was not a question it was an statement but the calm voice of his lover told Hephaistion he was not angry, sad, disappointed, not even upset, just curious.

— Yes, I was furious because I never thought you would be capable of doing something like this –said his beloved.

— You were disappointed –the King guessed.

— Yes.

— Why did you change your mind? Why do you stay with me? –Alexander rolled to rest on his side, facing his _hipparch_.

— Because of what you said –answered Hephaistion— "Have you ever find yourself doing something you never thought you would be capable to do?"

— And?

— And I felt the same as you when I tortured Philotas –both fell silent again.

Alexander had never asked what had happened that time, he had seen Philotas' horrible wound on his arm and he had also noticed how shaken had been his beloved the day after but he did not ask. The King knew that Hephaistion would tell him everything when he felt ready and now he congratulated himself for doing it. He understood without further explanations.

— How did you overcome that? –his lover wanted to know.

— Thinking that I had done the right thing because I was protecting you –the King opened his eyes slightly, surprised to hear that answer. The _hipparch_ had done a terrible for him, because he believed in him and found him worthy, he could not disappoint Hephaistion any further and he had to be strong. He would overcome what had happened and would never make the same mistake again.

**Xenippa, border with Scythia**

**Winter, Audnaios**

The Macedonian army moved again to the borders of the Empire, a place where several villages had their home and also where Bactrian exiles had sought refugee after defecting from Alexander's side. The King came to pacify the region while Hephaistion was far gathering supplies for the campaign, but all of these were of no importance for Bagoas who appeared to glow that day, after discovering a very useful piece of information.

The eunuch had searched Hephaistion's bedroom without finding anything useful, the only thing that had caught his attention was a box with Indian aphrodisiac herbs, but that was all. Not even the news that the _hipparch_ was leaving again on a mission cheered him up until he had came with the very clever idea of asking Hephaistion's enemies about him.

Bagoas was no fool and he soon discovered that 2 men hated the _hipparch_ above all others: Krateros, who was still at Bactria, and Eumenes. Despite everything the eunuch had said about not being a common whore, he had used his charms to seduce the royal secretary and had found what he was looking, the weak point of Alexander's and Hephaistion's relationship. Among all the things Eumenes had said, and he talked a lot after a long wild night of sex, was that the King was extremely jealous.

For the royal secretary this was nothing of especial interest but for Bagoas it was something more precious than gold and jewels. _Jealousy_…that was priceless. If he could plant the seed of doubt in the King's heart, if he could make Alexander believe that Hephaistion was cheating on him, or even better, he could actually make Hephaistion to cheat on the King, victory would be his. But, how to achieve that?

The eunuch was still pondering on this, thinking really hard how to use this knowledge, this powerful weapon, when he arrived, without noticing, to where Achilles was, sitting on the ground outside the royal tent with Chrysaor at his side.

— I'm sure its nothing –said the guard to the Prince— Cyrus is acting weird, so what? Maybe he is not well, maybe he ate something that did not agree with him.

Achilles, sitting with his legs crossed in meditating position, remained silent with his elbows on his thighs and the face resting on his hands. He was worried and a little sad, Cyrus was his best friend, the only friend he had around his own age and was behaving rather oddly with him.

— I also thought he was sick, but now… —the Prince made a pause— I don't know, he barely talks to me and when he heard about what happened with Kleitos he said something…strange.

— Strange how? –Chrysaor sat down at his side, if it weren't for their seizes, whoever look at them would think both had the same age, thanks to how they behaved.

— When I told him that dad had killed Kleitos he said, in a cold and expressionless voice, "it does not surprise me, the King is an usurper and a barbarian" and then he left before I could say something –Achilles looked at the front, thinking really hard what was happening with his friend, why had he changed like that.

His guard whistled.

— He seems to be in a bad mood –he leaned back, resting his weight on his hands.

— Do you think is my fault? –asked Achilles, turning to look at him.

— Let's see –Chrysaor threw his head back, his extremely pale gray eyes on the sky— Did you do something to him?

— No.

— Have you 2 argued?

— No.

— Did you steal his woman? –that made the Prince laugh.

— Of course not!

— Then, why do you think is your fault? –asked Chrysaor, brushing his black hair with the fingers in a futile attempt to comb it, and only managing to make it look even worst.

— I don't know, I… —Achilles took a deep breath— I can't find another explanation.

— How old is he?

— 13 years old.

— Boys that age are weird –was the expert opinion of the bodyguard— I'm sure he would be his old-self in no time.

— How can you be so sure? –the Prince looked at him skeptically.

— Hey! I'm trying to help here, you don't have to be so picky –said Chrysaor, looking at him and making the boy laugh again.

They fell silent. Achilles looked at the distance a group of Macedonian soldiers dragging more of the Bactrian exiles they had captured in the past days. So far, if the Prince did not recall wrong and he never recalled wrong thanks to his gifted memory, they were 2, 500; it had been rather easy to find them since the villages had helped them seeking to gain Alexander's favor.

— Chrys, I want to ask you something –said Achilles, in a low but clear voice.

— Sure, what?

— One of my father's friends asked me to be his _eromenos_ –said the Prince, successfully catching his guard's attention.

— Seriously? Who?…No, no, no. Don't tell me, let me guess: Seleucus –said Chrysaor lively, like a gossipy girl— I told you he was crazy for you –he said in a singsong— At first I thought he was just very honorable and all that shit looking over the King's son but _Nah_! He wants to bed you –he laughed making Achilles blush.

Thanks to Chrysaor the Prince now understood several things about the officer of unnerving eyes and blue black hair, why he was always there when he needed help, why he cared for him, why he looked at him like that, and why he had touched him with such tenderness that day when he cut his hair. His hair…Achilles still remembered how Xsayarsa had screamed, with that annoying high-pitched voice of his that could break a crystal, for almost half an hour, cursing him for ruining such beautiful hair.

— I don't like when you talk like that –Achilles complained, blushing intensely— You make me feel like a girl.

Chrysaor laughed.

— Why?

— Why what?

— Why do you feel like a girl? –asked the guard— I mean, Seleucus is crazy for you because you are a very beautiful boy, Heph is really beautiful too and he doesn't look like a girl –he said almost drooling, remembering the _hipparch_ and the Prince blushed even more, if that was possible— What is wrong with that?

— I don't want to be beautiful! –Achilles exclaimed, without raising his voice— I want to be a great warrior like daddy, I want to be remembered because I achieved something great not because I was _beautiful_…—the Prince spat the last word and made a pause— And no, you are mistaken, Seleucus did not ask me to be his _eromenos_ –he said intriguing Chrysaor— It was Perdikkas.

— Perdikkas! –exclaimed the guard and then he frowned— Which Perdikkas?

— The son of Orentes –but Chrysaor still looked confused—The _taxiarch_? The one who was in command of one column of the army like daddy?

— Ah! THAT Perdikkas! –exclaimed his bodyguard— Why did he ask you to be his _eromenos_? I mean, the reason is obvious –Achilles shook his head when his friend's eyes watched him from head to toe— But I did not know he likes you.

— No idea –said the Prince— But he asked me yesterday.

— And? What are you going to say? –Chrysaor wanted to know.

— I don't know, I…I don't know how to explain it but… –the Prince took a moment— I don't like how Perdikkas talks or looks at me.

— Then say "no" –the guard could not see what was the problem here.

— It's not that simple –Achilles cooked his head, and spoke in that "professor-like" tone of voice he used while explaining something that for him was obvious— Perdikkas is a good friend of both my fathers, if I'm going to refuse his offer I need a better reason than "I don't like the way he looks at me".

Chrysaor sighed.

— So, why don't you like how he looks at you? –he asked with curiosity.

— I don't know! –the Prince was exasperated, never before he had been so confused and if there was something he did not like was to not know. He took a deep breath— He talks to me as if I were a child or a girl, calling me "Aki" —he only let his family to call him like that and, contrary to Hephaistion who did not care if people called him "Phai", this truly bothered Achilles— Or "my beautiful boy." All the time he was talking he kept touching me, taking me by the shoulder or caressing my hair and, he looks at me like…like you look at daddy.

— Oh –now the bodyguard understood everything. Seleucus could be crazy for Achilles but he was very good avoiding to drool like an idiot watching the Prince with open lust…as he looked at Hephaistion, or even touching him. Now that he thought about it he never saw Seleucus touching the Prince more than it was necessary. But if Perdikkas did this…— Yes, I think I understand now…Ares' balls! If the King did not hate me, I will talk to him about this, you can be sure of that –he said, making Achilles smiled.

— Dad doesn't hate you –the guard laughed heartily.

— Achilles my friend, for such an intelligent boy you are sometimes naïve –the Prince felt his ears burning when he heard that— The King has a very serious problem of jealousy, and he hates me since the day he knew I like Heph.

— I am not naïve –Achilles answered with all dignity— Of course I know dad is jealous but I still think that "hate" is a very big word for your case. He hates Scipio, not you.

— If you said so, but trust me, he is not happy with me –Chrysaor insisted.

Not far from them, Bagoas was hidden behind a nearby tent and had heard everything. He felt as if the Gods had spoken to him in that moment.

_So, the King hates this man because he likes Hephaistion_ –thought the eunuch, his mind racing, thinking in all the possibilities that this new piece of information gave him.

* * *

* I'm using the name of the Macedonian months, they don't match our months exactly but its an approximation:

- January: Audnaios.

- February: Peritios.

- March: Dystros.

- April: Xandikos.

- May: Artemisios.

**A/N**: Please have me patience, I have a plan here but I have A LOT of work at the office and I'm afraid I'm writing pretty slowly :'( I know what you are thinking ^^ but trust me Achilles is not that young to have an _erastes_. I will explain more in future chapters.

Dear silent readers, my birthday is this Friday and it would be a nice present to have a review from you, is not that hard, trust me, just click on the blue bottom below ^^


	184. Chapter 184

**Hello dear readers!**

Thank youuuuu! Thank you for all your messages, PM s, reviews, and good wishes, last Friday was a GREAT day and I had a wonderful b-day. Thank you so much!

**Special Thanks**: Once again I have to thank dear Alias for her tremendous help with Aki. _Grazie!_

**CHAPTER 172**

_Between Marcus Ulpius Trajan and his father_

_108 AD Rome_

_- What books are we looking for, father? – asked young Trajan with genuine curiosity._

_- _Commentari de Bello Gallico _and_ Commentari de Bello Civili_ by Julius Caesar, where the great general describes his military strategies during the Civil War and his conquest of Gaul. I know you've read parts of these books with your tutor in Italica, but you must not only read these books in full, son, but own them and use them frequently. Caesar was the best strategist of all time, along with Scipio, Hannibal and Alexander the Great, but either Alexander or Hannibal left something written by themselves; although we have the writings of the Greek historians about Alexander the Great or of Livy and Polybius about Scipio and Hannibal, and we even know that Scipio wrote his memoirs. What a magnificent roll or rolls must those memoirs had been son. (1)_

**-o-o-o-**

**Nautaca, **

**Winter, Peritios**

Even if Nautaca was a city the word "fortress" would suit it better, circled by tall and strong wall this place "stood on a high insulated rock, precipitous to all sides, and completely surrounded by a deep ravine which served as a natural trench to guard the approach" (2). The Macedonian army had arrived a couple of weeks ago and, since the satrap Sisimithres refused to surrender to the young conqueror, the King had ordered to bring up the battering rams to smash all the defenses posted around the natural trenches of Nautaca and the place was now officially under siege.

— The situation is complicated –said Leonnatos, in front of the military staff. Even if it was winter, inside the royal tent a suffocating heat had the _somatophylax_ sweating, or could it be his nervous? He hated to give bad news to the King but he would say exactly what he thought— Nautaca has only one way to access, a path cut through the rock; its so narrow that only one man at a time can ascent, and, to complicate everything, the satrap Sisimithres has the pass strongly defended.

— What happened to the battering rams? –the King wanted to know, his uneven eyes on the map spread before him over the table.

— They destroyed almost all the enemies' defenses but, when the men approached to the city gates, they had to retreat thanks to the intense rain of arrows falling from the walls –answered Perdikkas before Leonnatos could open his mouth— The enemy even set one of the battering rams on fire.

Alexander remained silent and immobile, with his eyes on the map, giving the impression that he had not heard what his _taxiarch_ had said.

— Alexander, if I may –asked Ptolemy, and the King nodded— The main problem here are the precipices –the commander continued, standing to point at the map to illustrate his words— If we were able to surround the city, like in other times, the task would be easier…and faster –he added knowing that his sovereign always wanted everything done quickly.

For a long moment, the only sound they could hear was their own breathing and the soft cracking of the chair every time someone moved uncomfortable with that silence that appeared to extent to eternity. Alexander thought what to do, ignoring completely the presence of his staff around him; it was almost as if he were alone in his room and took his time before speaking again.

— What if we heap up a pile of earth around the city, on the foot of the precipice, to level the ground –he proposed, finally lifting his eyes to face Artorios, whom he had invited to take part of the meeting. The chief engineer thought about this carefully.

— It can be done sire –he nodded slowly— But it will take time.

— Then, the whole army will work on this –answered the King, promptly— Perdikkas, Ptolemy and Leonnatos –he tuned to see his friends— You are going to help me to supervise this. I want the men working day and night, taking turns, is it clear?

— Yes, Alexander –answered the three of them.

— Then, if you excuse me sire, I will see to this immediately –Artorios stood up and left. There was no time to lose.

A short pause followed the engineer on his way out before the King spoke again.

— Ptolemy, you came to Nautaca looking for Bessus –said Alexander. When Hephaistion was ill and without memory he had received a letter from Spitamenes saying that he had Bessus under his power and, was willing to hand him to the Macedonian King if he sent an officer to Nautaca, located in the satrapy of Soghdiana near the river Kashka. Ptolemy had been chosen at that time— What do you know about this Sisimithres?

The commander sighed, and took a moment to choose his words. It had been 2 years since this incident and he did not have the King's privileged memory.

_Two years so fast!_ –thought Ptolemy— _How much longer would it take for this campaign to finally end? _

— I don't know much –said the commander, his arms crossed over his chest— When I came looking for Bessus I only dealt with Spitamenes; I never saw Sisimithres but I heard rumors.

— What rumors? –the King insisted, every piece of information was welcome in those moments and, more than once, he had found that a rumor could be as useful as a stated fact.

— That he is married to his mother and has 2 sons with her –the look on his companions' faces were almost comical. Many blinked confused and others had to wait a moment before the whole meaning of these words sank in them.

— His mother? –asked Leonnatos in calm shock— His mother-mother or his stepmother or his adopted mother?

Ptolemy smiled amused.

— His mother-mother young one –he said for Leonnatos' absolute astonishment and repulsion.

— Holy harpies on a tree! –exclaimed Perdikkas with big round eyes. He could a veteran officer of 29 years old now but, in that instant, he was again an impressionable teenager of 13 with an insatiable morbid curiosity— I always knew these Persians were a bunch of degenerates, but his mother? And he has 2 sons with her?

— Darius was married to his own sister –Meleager remembered him.

— Yes, but this is his MOTHER we are talking about –insisted Leonnatos— That's disgusting.

— Well, we'll have to see his mother first and then decide how disgusting it is –said Meleager, making cousin Demetrios laugh.

The King cleared his throat to catch their attention.

— I'm very sorry to interrupt your conversation but we are not here to talk about Sisimithres' wife –said a very serious Alexander.

— Still, I want to point something regarding his wife, Alexander –said Ptolemy— I promise, its important –he added when he saw his King's expression of "I'm going to kill the next person who mentions his wife". Sometimes Alexander felt as if he were dealing with children.

— Go on –said the blond, not very sure of this.

— Sisimithres does everything his wife tells him –said the commander.

— Of course he does! She is his mother –said Meleager laughing, but one look at Alexander erased his smile.

— What I mean is this, if you are still planning to reach some kind of agreement with him, then, this is worth to remember –said Ptolemy and the King nodded.

**XXX**

— Alexander! –Perdikkas called him when the meeting was over— Can I have a word with you?

The King did not answer immediately. He finished first with Eumenes, and the heavy bunch of letters he had to sign, before turning to see his friend.

— I'm listening –said Alexander, hearing his secretary opening the flap of the tent. A ray of light bathed the interior for a moment making the King's hair shine like gold before the flap fell and the shadows returned.

The _taxiarch_ was very bad explaining himself and, he twisted his hands almost compulsively while struggling to find a way to say what he wanted. He had been practicing this conversation for a long time, talking alone and making his men to seriously consider the possibility that he had gone crazy. He knew Alexander did not have time to waste and what he wanted to say had to be said quickly, but watching those uneven eyes on him made his knees tremble and the words to escape from him. Perdikkas cleared his throat several times.

— Aki is almost a teenager now –he began, feeling his mouth suddenly dry— And I was thinking…._er_…hoping to be his _erastes_.

Alexander's face did not betray his thoughts. This was not the first time he heard this, but the feeling was just the same; inside he experienced the same sensation as if Perdikkas had asked to marry his virgin daughter. It was stupid to feel like this, he was perfectly aware that Achilles was a boy, to begin with, and more than one father would be very proud, not to mention very honor, to have an important and respected man, like Perdikkas, asking to be his son's _erastes_.

Things had always been like this, even before the young conqueror was born, the more beautiful the boy the more suitors he had and more honored was the father, because an ugly or vulgar boy won't have any suitors, right? But somehow, the King could not feel honored in those moments. He did not know this overprotective side of him that was born a few days ago, but, again, he had never had children before.

One thing was to be strict with his Prince, not to pamper him, to have named a hard, tough and rude man like Kleitos as his teacher, just as Leonidas had been his, but another completely different was this. For the Great King of 28 years old his adopted son was so fragile, so perfect and so innocent that he was at one step of calling the guard to arrest Perdikkas for attempting against the Prince's pure soul, just as he had done the last time,But, of course this was the same as overreact, so he took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest.

— Aki is not yet 11 years old –said Alexander, in a calm cold voice that reminded the _taxiarch_ of the clean blue sky just before a terrible storm.

— But soon he will be –Perdikkas insisted, completely incapable of understanding what was his King thinking. This was one of the _taxiarch's_ faults: he sucked reading people. Perdikkas was genetically incapable to understand what others thought or felt or to unravel their hidden intentions. In not so many words, his problem was that he could not get the hints— And now that Aki no longer have a mentor –he had the good thinking of avoiding to mention Kleitos' name— I would be more than happy to be his _erastes_.

Alexander was not convinced about this.

— Maybe you have a point here, Perdikkas –he said, stressing the word "maybe"– But there is something I don't understand, if you want to be my son's _erastes_, why don't you wait until he is older? At last 13.

But the _taxiarch_ was ready with his answer.

— I thought that too –he said promptly— But then I realized that Aki is a very intelligent and precocious boy, just like his namesake Achilles, and, if I don't recall wrong, at 9 years old your ancestor left his teacher Chiron, and became the _eromenos_ of King Lycomedes in Scyros.

Perdikkas did his homework, Alexander gave him that, and he also admitted his friend had a point. He was very proud of his son because of this, because he was like their ancestor Achilles, in all except the part when he killed lions when he was 6 years old, of course; but his Prince was also brilliant and advanced for his age. What Perdikkas said had sense, but…

— You are right –the King nodded and the _taxiarch_ made an effort not to smile, tasting victory— In fact you are so right that, if I were to treat Aki as if he were our ancestor, that means he must be the _eromenos_ of a King, don't you think? –said Alexander, successfully putting his friend in troubles. Perdikkas had not expected this and now the King had used his own words to corner him— I think is fitting, after all he is my son.

_Holy $%&/ Mother with $%&/ On top!_ –thought the _taxiarch_.

— Yes Alexander, I agree that Aki is not a common boy –said Perdikkas, squeezing his brain to find a way out— But… there is no greater King than you, not even one as powerful as you are now, so…so I think, it would be unfair to diminish your Prince with a lesser King, instead…—he thought so hard that it would be no surprise if soon it started to smell as if something were burning— Instead Aki should be with a…worthy man.

_Oh, he is good_ –thought Alexander, truly amused.

— Fine. My Prince should be the _eromenos_ of the best man –he conceded— What makes you think you are the best man?

— I have proven my courage before you in countless battles –answered Perdikkas, proudly— I'm loyal to you, and I proved my abilities when you left one column of the army under my command. I think that, if you trusted me with a part of the army, why not with Aki?

— Are you comparing my son to the army?

— No! No! Of course not, I mean…I'm just saying –what was he saying?— You can trust me.

The King fell silent for such a long moment that his friend was sure he was going to refused, or worst, to have him under arrest. Alexander knew that not all the _erastai_ became their _eromenoi'_ lovers, but he also knew it was extremely rare to find a specimen of the endanger species known as an "_erastes_ who never touched his _eromenos_". The only case he knew, _the only_, was the one of Nikandros. The most common reason for an older man to want an _eromenos_ was lust, and knowing his friend as he did, he was sure this was the reason behind all this.

— Why do you want to be Aki's _erastes_? –asked Alexander at long last.

— Well… –the _taxiarch_ puffed his cheeks out— There are so many reasons –he smiled nervously— But the most important are that he is a brilliant boy and he is the son of 2 of my best friends –he congratulated himself for the clever answer.

— Aha…And the fact that Aki inherited Phai's beauty has nothing to do with this? –he could be many things but Alexander was not a fool and certainly, he was not naïve.

— Well…Not all the _erastes_ have a romantic relationship with… —the King's eyes appeared to say "don't give me that shit" and Perdikkas knew it was better to speak with the truth, or he would be in serious troubles— All right –he threw his arms in the air— Yes! I like him…a lot actually, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hurt him or anything…For how long have we been friends? Have I ever done something to make you think you can't trust me?

— You slept with Darius' wife –Alexander reminded him.

— One mistake, and I am sorry for that –said Perdikkas and the King fell silent again.

_He is right, after all he is not only my friend but also Phai's_ –he thought.

Alexander applauded him taking his friend aback. For a moment the _taxiarch_ was tempted to turn and see if this was not a way to call the guard.

— Perdikkas, I have to congratulate you, you truly were the best of all, at least you had the good sense to mention my ancestor Achilles, something the others forgot –said the King confusing him even more.

— What others? –the _taxiarch_ did not like this. Alexander gave him one of his enigmatic smiles.

— Seriously, did you think you were the first one to ask me this? –he said and his friend felt a cold sweat running down his spine.

— Who else ask you?

— Krateros and Ptolemy –answered the King.

— Ah! –that was all that Perdikkas could say.

— Does this surprise you? Aki is not only brilliant and beautiful, he is my son, I am surprise that only the 3 of you had asked me to be his _erastes_ but I suppose the rest is waiting for him to be older –Alexander made a pause— Perdikkas, I will tell you the same I said to Krateros and Ptolemy, I think you are doing this in the wrong way –the _taxiarch_ frowned— If you want to be Aki's _erastes_, you have to ask Aki.

His friend nodded.

— Yes, I already asked him –this surprised the King. Krateros and Ptolemy had asked him first because they were clearly looking to gain his favor— But I also wanted your approval.

This was half true. Perdikkas wanted Alexander' approval because Achilles hadn't given him an answer. He did not know if the Prince was shy or still very young and did not know how to react; but he liked him, a lot, just like he had said, and truly wanted to be with him. Since Achilles had not given him an answer he had hoped that the King would approve and force the Prince…not this.

— You did? What did he say? –now the King was intrigued.

— Aki hasn't given me an answer –the _taxiarch_ shook his head.

_Interesting. If Pedikkas had already asked Aki, then, why is he asking me? Unless Aki refused him…but somehow I think he is telling me truth and my son hasn't given him an answer _–thought Alexander— _I will talk to Aki._

— I will respect whatever Aki decides –he said and his friend nodded.

**XXX**

Achilles was riding, with Chrysaor at his side, near the place where the men had started to work gathering earth to level the ground at the foot of the precipice. The Prince dismounted and walked near the edge to see how several stairs where placed for the men to climb down; he had been always curious about the work of the engineers, perfectly aware that, many of the things his adopted father had achieved, had been thanks to the work of these men.

Bastet, his 4 years old cheetah, was at his side. After all the doubts Hephaistion had about this animal, at the end he had turned out to be a very loyal friend for his son, and was at his side like the most faithful of dogs…just looking more impressive.

Chrysaor approached the Prince whistling.

— I wouldn't want to be in their place –said the guard, his arms crossed behind his head, while looking at the men working— What's the King thinking?

— I heard from Artorios that dad wants to level the ground in order to attack the city from every corner –Achilles explained, making his friend laugh.

— Your dad is crazy; did you know that?

— Yes, but want to know what is the worst part? His crazy ideas always work –said a very proud Achilles, caressing the head of his cheetah. But the smile abandoned the boy's face when he started to sneeze thanks to the clouds of dust and dirt that the men raised while working.

— You shouldn't be here –Seleucus' voice made the young Prince turned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand— This place is no good for your health.

— You care too much about me –said Achilles with all his senses on alert. It was not that he distrusted the officer or that he disliked him, in fact he had nothing against Seleucus, but since Chrysaor had made him see that the officer liked him, he paid a especial attention to him.

The officer held his gaze.

— Does that bother you?

— I did not say that, officer –Seleucus smiled. Achilles tried to look serious but his voice was beginning to sound nasal thanks to his allergy, ruining his pose— I'm just wondering how is that you are always near me –he sneezed again.

— Can't be just a coincidence?

— I don't believe in coincidences –replied the Prince slyly.

— What do you believe then, highness? –asked a very amused Seleucus, his hands on his hips. It had been a very long time since the last time they had a chance to talk and he was enjoying this.

— I believe in a man's actions –answered Achilles— And I'm sure that you follow me on purpose.

— Perhaps –the officer admitted, bluntly, and that made the Prince raise an eyebrow. Was this man playing with him? Mocking him? But somehow he knew this was not the case.

— Chrysaor –said Achilles in that tone of voice very "Alexander-like", his eyes never leaving Seleucus.

— Achilles –his friend, who until that moment had been following the conversation with curiosity, stood to attention.

— Leave us –Achilles ordered and, even if his guard was not sure this was or not a good idea, he obeyed. The Prince could be almost 11, but his voice was that of someone used to give orders and he was used to obey, like all soldiers.

Achilles waited until they were alone, only Bastet remained at his side, hearing the distant voices shouting orders for the work to continue at the foot of the precipice, and the men's hard breathing while digging. Now that he had a better idea of what was going on here he wanted to ask the officer a few things.

— You like me, don't you? –that was the last thing Seleucus was waiting to hear, and he was taken aback, not only for these blunt words, but also for the Prince's voice and demeanor.

Achilles was not nervous, not embarrassed, he wasn't even excited; he was just stating a fact, nothing more and nothing less. The young Prince had a suspicion and was looking to confirm it. What he was going to do when he got an answer? Only the Gods knew because the officer truly had no idea of what to expect; but, one thing was certain, Seleucus was not planning to lie to him.

— Yes, I like you –he answered, still holding his uneven eyes— And sometimes I do follow you –Achilles nodded slowly, that was all what he wanted to know— So, now what are you going to do?

— About what? –the Prince did not understand the question— What makes you think I should do something? –Seleucus smiled.

_Sometimes, I forget he is still a boy_ –the officer thought.

— What I mean…

— Aki! —but Seleucus could not keep talking, Perdikkas voice interrupted him, while he strode in their direction.

The _taxiarch_ was coming from behind the Prince and it was impossible for him to see his face, but Seleucus had a great view of Achilles's expression of "no, please no" when he heard Perdikkas' voice. That caught the officer's attention.

— Joy to you, _taxiarch_ –said the Prince, turning to face him, in a jovial and formal voice that gave nothing away of what he was really thinking.

Perdikkas smiled.

— Please, I have told you, is not necessary to be this formal with me –he said, and it took Seleucus 2 heartbeats to know he also liked Achilles. Was because of this that the Prince did not like the newcomer? Because he liked him?

Achilles nodded even if he wasn't planning to start been more familiar with Perdikkas, that was the last thing he needed.

— What can I do for you? –for the first time the _taxiarch_ repaired in the officer's presence, and Seleucus stood to attention. Perdikkas was his superior.

And words were not necessary, it was crystal clear that the _taxiarch_ wanted to be alone.

— With your permission –said the officer to the Prince— Health to you, Achilles, _taxiarch._

Perdikkas barely acknowledged him with a nod and focused his attention on the Prince. Seleucus turned and was walking away when he clearly heard the _taxiarch's_ next words…

— I talked to the King about being your _erastes _–the officer felt as if a hand were gripping his stomach but he did not turn and kept walking, thinking really hard how to learn more about this, but, who could he ask?

Seleucus was not an important man in the army and he had not powerful friends or friends among the King's inner circle. He would have to think this carefully but one way or another he was going to find out what was going on here.

Achilles' face was expressionless but inside he was praying really hard that his adopted father had refused the offer.

— Oh! And what does the King command? –he asked. Any other would have paid special attention to the words the Prince chose: "the King's command" meaning that he would do what the King commanded and only because he ordered it. But Perdikkas paid no attention to this.

— Alexander doesn't oppose –this was very ambiguous, and something inside Achilles told him the _taxiarch_ was not telling him all. He had to be careful with his answer and ask the King in the first opportunity he had— So, what do you say? I have been waiting for your answer for some time now.

— Can I give you an answer tomorrow?

— Why not today? –the Prince squeezed his brain looking for a way out. He truly did not want to say anything, not before talking to his adopted father, but, what could he say now without looking like an idiot or insulting the _taxiarch_? But then, luckily for him, he started to sneeze again.

— Because… –he sneezed, finally finding his excuse— I am not feeling… * _sneeze_ * well…

— Oh! –Perdikkas seemed worried. He knew, as well as everybody else, that their Prince had a very fragile constitution and that he fell sick frequently— Oh, well, in that case I will take you to the royal tent.

— That's most gracious of you, but I don't want to take your time, you must be very busy right now with the siege –said Achilles but the _taxiarch_ shook his head.

— I am never busy for you –the Prince's expression of dismay was comical and he could do nothing more than nod and head back with Perdikkas, who, to his complete horror, took his arm to help him as if he were invalid or a very fragile girl unable to walk alone.

_I guess I should be grateful that he didn't carry me on his arms_ –thought a very unhappy Achilles.

**XXX**

— Dad, are you going to eat? –Alexander lifted his head when he heard Achilles' voice. He looked a little disorientated, he had spent all day in front of his maps and diagrams of the city, and was not very sure of what hour it was.

— What time is it?

— It's night, dad –Alexander rubbed his eyes and leaned his back against the chair— Do you want me to call the servants? We could eat together if you want.

— Yes, I will like that –the King smiled.

It did not take long for Bagoas to have everything ready, and soon, Alexander and Achilles were eating alone, talking about everything and nothing special. Since last year, when Hephaistion had to go for 8 months, the relationship between the 2 of them had grown stronger, now there was not one man in the army who would doubt that they truly were father and son. Even if sometimes it was not possible, the King tried to share the meals with his Prince. His own relation with King Philip had been hard, complicated and, at the end, he had learn to hate the man, and he did not want this for Achilles. Maybe he couldn't be as good father as his beloved but he would do his best.

— Dad, Perdikkas asked me to be his _eromenos_ –said Achilles, finally reaching the important part of this whole conversation.

— I know, he asked my opinion –said the King, taking another piece of bread.

—And, what is your opinion? –the Prince insisted.

Alexander left the bread and lifted his eyes to see his adopted son, taking a moment to choose his words.

— I should have talked to you about this before but, with so many things happening, I forgot –said the King putting his Prince on alert— Aki, Krateros and Ptolemy also asked me permission to be your _erastes_.

Achilles opened his eyes; he had not expected this. He was not going to ask "why?" because it was a stupid question, starting with the fact that his adopted father was the most powerful man on earth and following with the tiny little detail that his father was the most beautiful and desired man in the army. Combined: power and beauty, had made the boy a very attractive _eromenos_.

— And? What did you answer to them? –asked the Prince.

— I said the same thing to the 3 of them, that 1: they have to ask you, and 2: I will respect whatever you decide, son –he said, making Achilles immensely happy— It's your life and you are a very intelligent boy, I'm sure you will choose wisely.

Maybe Alexander was not aware of this, but his words meant the world for his adopted son. The King considered him intelligent and trusted him, the Prince could not think of a better compliment.

— Thank you dad. I have thought about Perdikkas' proposal but…I would really love to know what do you think of him, after all he is your friend –his question pleased Alexander, he was glad to find that Achilles respected and cared for his opinion.

— The truth is I don't like it, Aki –he said for his Prince's astonishment— Perdikkas is my friend, and he is a good commander, but he also has faults I dislike a lot and won't like to have him near you as your _erastes_.

— What faults?

— He likes gold and women too much and that will be his ruin one day –said the King as if he could see the future— I don't think you are aware of this but he had an affair with Queen Stateira –Achilles raised his eyebrows, he did not know that– I want to think Perdikkas means well, he likes you, but…I don't want him as your _erastes_ –the Prince nodded.

— There is just one thing I don't understand –said Achilles— If Perdikkas likes women so much, why does he want to be my _erastes_?

Alexander took a moment to choose his words. What he was going to say was not pretty but it was necessary, even if it sounded cruel, he had wanted to talk to this with the boy and now was a great opportunity.

— Son, I know this bothers you and precisely because it bothers you so much you have to learn to control yourself –said the King very serious— I know you get angry when people say you look like a girl, and I know what happened after King Pharasmenes mistook you for my daughter –the Prince blushed intensely— But the truth is that, for better or worse, you inherited your father's looks, and Perdikkas likes you because you also have a very epicene beauty that makes you look as if you lack a gender

— I hate my looks –he whispered, making Alexander smile. Where had he heard that?

— It doesn't matter how you look like, it matters what you do in this life –said the King, catching Achilles' attention— Aki, your enemies would always look for a way to hurt you, and the first one who must know his weaknesses is you. You need to stop complaining about something you cannot change before someone could use this to hurt you and learn to use your weaknesses at your advantage.

The Prince looked at him with wide opened eyes. He had never thought about this before but his adopted father was right.

— I will, promise I will –Alexander nodded.

—Now, its your turn, what do you think of Perdikkas? –asked the King.

Achilles puffed his cheeks out.

— I don't like the way he treats me –he said, catching the King's attention.

— Why?

— Don't worry, is nothing serious, but he likes to treat me like…like a girl –that made Alexander laugh— I don't like it.

— Then you don't have to accept his proposal, son –said the King and the Prince felt much better knowing that his adopted father supported him.

— And what do you think of Krateros and Ptolemy? –Achilles wanted to know. This was new but he wanted to be ready with an answer when they came to him.

— If I were you Aki, I wouldn't accept any of them –said Alexander smiling and making his Prince laugh— Everybody have their faults, I am aware of that, but I want the best man to be your _erastes_. Ptolemy is extremely conceited and he would always tell you the version of things that makes him look better and I'm sure he wants to be your _erastes_ to boast that he has my son as his _eromenos_. And Krateros…Your father would boil me alive if I let you be his _eromenos_ –both laughed imagining that: a very comic version of Alexander inside a huge pot burning in a fire.

— But _you_ like Krateros, dad –Achilles pointed out.

— Ah! Yes, but here I want to tell you something –said the King, leaning to the front as if he were going to share a secret with his son— Krateros is an excellent commander, probably the best of all, and loyal to the end, but, your father, "Hephaistion, is fond of Alexander but Krateros is fond of the King"(3) Do you understand this?

The Prince moved his head up and down.

— Yes, Krateros is not your personal friend –Alexander smiled.

— I am sure he wants to be your _erastes_ because you are the King's son, and I don't want that for you. Call me a fool but I want you to find someone who loves you –said the young conqueror fondly, but, this time, he was mistaken. This was not the only reason Krateros had to be near the Prince.

— I understand.

— Aki, at the end, I just gave you my opinion, but I want you to choose whoever you want, not just who I want –said Alexander, his voice full with care. Achilles smiled.

— I know dad, thank you.

They fell silent for a moment and heard steps approaching. A page appeared, panting after running with all his might.

— Sire…—said the boy without voice.

— What is it? Is enemy attacking? –asked a very serious Alexander.

— No, sire…—the page took a deep breath— _Hipparch_ Hephaistion arrived.

* * *

(1) Santiago Posteguillo. _Los Asesinos del Emperador_, p 141 (I made the translation, so all the mistakes are mine ^^)

(2) Connop Thirlwall. _A history of Greece, Volumen 6_, p 312

(3) Waldemar Heckel. _The Marshals of Alexander's Empire_, p 95

**A/N**: The part about Sisimithres' wife is true, according to Curtius, she was his mother.

— Zophiel hides under a table – I apologize, I know I promise Hephaistion would be back in this chapter but at the end I did not have time to write it :'( (I'm sorry!) I swear, I have a plan here, but pretty please! Have me patience, ok? See you next week!


	185. Chapter 185

**Hello everyone!**

Again I can't find enough words to thank you all for your support. You are all amazing! Thank you to all the anonymous readers and once again I'm answering all their messages on the Review's Page ^^

**Warning**: Yep, it's an **–M–** Chapter, so beware.

**CHAPTER 173**

Even if it were only a month since the last time Alexander and Hephaistion saw each other, for both of them, these days away, unable to feel the other, tasted to eternity. Eight months apart, 10 days together and, again, 30 days away. It was too much; neither was used to be separated, and least of all for so long. Since they were boys, slightly older than Achilles, they had always been together, sharing everything and it truly was an agony to find themselves waking up every morning only to find that their soul mate was not at their side.

Every living creature needed air and water to survive, but, for them, the touch of the other, the soft caresses of their hands, the sweet taste of their lips, were even more necessary than food. Their bodies could live with air and water but their souls…the very core of themselves appeared to wilt a little more each day they were apart. Could this be codependency? Weakness? Were they less than men because they, literally, could not leave away from the other?

At this point of the their lives, at Hephaistion's 29 and Alexander's 28 years old, after 16 years together, they could not care less about labels. They were only sure of one thing: they loved each other, they were soul mates and would remain like this for the rest of their lives. In their hearts, without the need of words, they had known this always but in the same moment when the _hipparch_ stepped inside the royal tent, not only their heart but their whole body reacted, flourished with life not only knowing that distance was slowly killing them, but also feeling how their whole being screamed with force, asking, begging, to be near the other.

For Alexander to watch Hephaistion standing in front of him was like being in front of an oasis after a month lost in the desert. It amazed him to find his always steady and firm hands trembling with emotion, his fingers throbbing, eager to feel the skin of his beloved but unable to touch him as long as Achilles were there, standing in the middle.

Was he a bad person for wanting to call the guard to take his son out of the tent? No, the King wanted to think he was not a bad person, just a very needy and horny one. But thank to all the Gods back at mount Olympus he managed to control that maddening urge to jump over his _hipparch_ and smile while Hephaistion embraced him son, ruffled his hair and asked how was he.

Achilles answered something but Alexander was not listening, his eyes fixed on his beloved, unable to look in any other direction, and then, when Hephaistion looked at him he shuddered, finding in those dark gray eyes the same uncontrolled desire that was eating him alive. Without uttering a word he understood that his _hipparch_ felt the same as he, he also wanted to touch him, eat him alive until the growling beast inside him were satiated. The King gulped, finding his mouth suddenly dry, and feeling the heat concentrating from his waist down.

—…daddy you have to tell me everything, did you have to fight against Spitamenes? –asked the Prince, happy to have his father again at his side, eager to talk to him and completely oblivious to the sexual tension taking place around him.

— No, Aki –answered Hephaistion— It was a very boring routine mission –he lifted his eyes to meet the King's gaze— Nothing too _hard_ –he purred the last word and Alexander opened and closed his hands, feeling a soft tickling running down his legs.

Despite the discouraging answer the Prince's enthusiasm was not diminish.

— Still, I would love to hear everything –his son insisted— Have you eaten yet? I can call the servants and we'll share dinner –he was going to open his mouth when…

— Aki, I'm sure your father is tired –said Alexander, keeping his voice calm even if it was clear as water, for his beloved, that he was so aroused that was starting to be painful— Go to sleep and you'll have a chance to ask whatever you want in the morning, let him rest.

Achilles was disappointed and he did not move. He too had missed the _hipparch_ and had so much to tell and so many things to ask, the Prince had hoped to spend the night with him, not this. Hephaistion appeared to read his mind and patted his shoulder, smiling sweetly at him.

— I promise we'll talk all you want during breakfast, what do you say? –his son moved his head up and down, just as he used to do when he was smaller and that touched the _hipparch's_ heart.

— Fine, I'll go to my room –said Achilles but before going, he turned to look first at the King and then at his father— But don't think for a moment that you fooled me –he said seriously— I know you are not going to "rest".

Hephaistion laughed. Yes, his son had definitely grown in all this time he had been away. The _hipparch_ did not have a chance to catch up with all that had happened the previous year during his stay of 10 days at Maracanda because of what had happened with Kleitos; it was only now that he could fully appreciate that Achilles was no longer a child, even if his 11th birthday was yet to come.

— Health to you, son –said the _hipparch_ still smiling and, finally, infecting his son with his good mood.

— Health to you, daddy –said Achilles. He laughed when his father tickled him on the stomach.

As soon as they were alone, Alexander closed the distance between them, he was going to say something, make a remark about Achilles, but Hephaistion did not give him the opportunity. He kissed the King as if there were no tomorrow, as if the world would end in the same moment they stopped, as if they would die in the instant their lips were apart.

It had been an ordeal to wait, so close of each other and unable to touch while Achilles was with them. But now, they could finally satiate that hunger, to drink from the breath of the other, to feel their bodies pressed together, to experience that friction they like so much. How they arrived to Alexander's bedroom? They had no idea, it had been truly a feat greater than the conquest of the Persian Empire, but there they were, after crashing and stumbling with the furniture and almost falling to the ground more than once.

The King shuddered when he heard his beloved sighing and moaning inside his mouth, and the very core of his soul burned when both fell on the bed. Hephaistion's weight deliciously crushing him. Alexander looked for his thighs in desperation, letting a long sigh to escape from his lips as soon as he touched that creamy skin. How had he lived so long away from this beautiful creature? Only now he truly understood how much he had needed this.

— Phai… —the King whispered his name against his wet and swollen lips like a prayer, a plea, an enchantment full with promises of love and pleasure. And, in the same moment Hephaistion turned to look at him, when his dark gray eyes settled on him, he became the beloved, master and God of Alexander— Phai…

— Shush –the _hipparch_ took his wrists, raising Alexander's arms over his head and denying his King the pleasure of touching him, watching his face carefully while he rocked his hips against the blond in a decadent rhythm.

Hephaistion smiled like a wolf when his lover's face was transformed into a mask of pure lust, it was a sight he had missed so much, only able to see it in his most intimate dreams, haunting him, unable to extinguish the desire that gripped his body every day and every night he spent away from his lover.

— Don't…tease…_Nn_…Oh dear Zeus!…please…Phai…—the King moaned loudly.

Hephaistion licked the length of his neck, feeling his rapid pulse beneath and tasting the salty flavor of the blond's skin, mix with the small beads of sweat. For a moment he savored the possibility of denying his lover what he wanted, he toyed with the idea of having Alexander writhing and begging under him. What a beautiful sight! He nipped and bit his lover's neck, feeling his lover's arousal against his own.

The King moaned with all the force of his lungs, he tried to free his hands from his beloved's grip but it was useless. He needed desperately to feel him closer, and, in a vain attempt to have what he longed so badly, he arched his body. The _hipparch_ felt his body trembling with unsatisfied lust, the beast inside him growled and howled asking to take what he had been denied for so long and he was unable to hold for much longer.

— Spread your legs –Hephaistion ordered and Alexander, with his lips slightly separated, panting, his eyes half closed and 2 red spots burning his cheeks, obeyed.

With one hand Hephaistion hold the King's wrists, and he licked his own fingers before burying them inside him, feeling how his lover's body reacted so violently, so needy, that is was almost as if the blond's desire had materialized in front of him; all his senses burned threatening to consume him. Their cloths soon became a nuisance for both, clinging uncomfortably to their oversensitive skins that only wanted to feel the other closely, but there was no time to take care of this.

The _hipparch_ was not gentle, this time the only thing he was looking for was to drown his own desire, to take what he wanted as he wanted, and he buried himself inside his lover without giving him time to react, without care, just with pure animal need. But that was exactly what Alexander wanted, to feel the savage thrusts of his beloved, to scream with all his forces while Hephaistion took him as if he were only looking to hurt him.

That point where the desire and the pain met was something that could steal the King's reason. For how long was Alexander there, hearing his own moans fussed with those of his beloved in a perfect harmony, the most beautiful music he had ever heard? Neither could tell later. They were just concentrated in feeling, their bodies melting and dissolving under merciless waves of pleasure. Hephaistion railed against his lover as if he wanted to merge their bodies, burying himself completely in that warm embrace, looking to touch the very core of his pleasure.

The bed complained, cracking and grinding under that savage attack, but the King was sure he had arrived to heaven, watching that monument to perfection coming in an out of him so violently that at each thrust his whole body jogged and trembled until he was unable to hold for much longer. Hephaistion could feel the muscles of his thighs burning and aching from the effort of pushing inside his lover but he ignored it and soon he filled the blond, his whole body relaxing and the beast quiet at long last.

He took a moment before coming out of Alexander, wanting to enjoy a little longer that warmth, and then he lay on the bed, exhausted at the King's side, trying to calm down the beating of his heart and overwhelmed by that whirlwind of sensations, listening only to their panting before they were able to utter a word.

— I missed you… –Hephaistion was the first one to talk, in a soft sleepy whisper full with love. He lied on his side watching Alexander through the disheveled locks of his silky hair, as if he had never seen something more beautiful and precious in his entire life.

— Me too –the King smiled like a child, so happy that he appeared to glow— I have to talk to your King, I am not pleased having you away for so long and so often.

The _hipparch_ laughed without noise.

— But at least –he looked for Alexander's hand— I kept my word and came back as soon as I could.

— Yes, you did –the blond closed the distance between them to kiss him. It was a torture to have him so close and so far and, despite of their passionate encounter, his body kept asking to be near his beloved.

— So, how is everything around here? I heard you are stuck in what appears to be a long siege –whispered Hephaistion, caressing his lover's cheek with his free hand, moving closer.

— Not a long siege, I can assure you that Sisimithres will surrender before you think –said the King, his voice full with confidence.

— What's your plan?

— I'll wait until Sisimithres has an idea of what are we doing at the foot of the precipices, and then, I'll send Oxartes, a man he knows well, to negotiate the surrender of the city –the King explained, feeling his beloved's fingers running up and down his cheek, playing with the locks of his blond hair— This will scare the hell out of Sisimithres and he will surrender.

The _hipparch_ kissed him, a soft kiss that quickly evolved into several ones. He had not lied when he said he had missed the King, and he took his time to savor Alexander's lips, nipping them and licking the corner of his mouth, forcing the blond to receive him until this was not enough and his lips slid through Alexander's jaw, leaving a trail of kisses, the room filled with wet smacking sounds. The blond closed his eyes, enjoying that familiar sensation. It had been almost a year since they spent a moment like this and Alexander wanted to enjoy every single second.

— And you? –asked the King in a whisper between kisses— You lost weight –he surrounded the _hipparch's_ waist and pulled him even closer.

— I have been busy –his beloved left another kiss on his lips.

— So busy that you don't have time even to eat? –the blond scolded him.

— Look who is talking –Hephaistion smiled against his lips—The man who doesn't eat unless he is feed in the mouth like a baby.

— You only did that once –Alexander complained, making his beloved laugh softly. The _hipparch_ caressed his cheek with the back of his hand— Phai?

— Mm?

— I don't like to be away from you but…I fear we…—but Hephaistion didn't let him finish, he trapped his lips again. He did not want to talk about this, about a future where their time together would be less each day, an uncertain future that would probably demand that they were apart for even longer periods of time. No, he did not want to talk about this.

As they grew older and more powerful both had more and more things to do, and both new their duty had to come first. It had to be like that, but Hephaistion did not want to waste time talking about it when they had the chance to enjoy a moment of peace. And the King understood the message because soon he stopped talking and returned his beloved's kisses and caresses. What it really mattered in those moments was the present, the future could wait a little longer.

— Do you remember when you used to sneak into my bed when we were at Mieza? –asked the _hipparch, _purring the words.

— Now, you are making me feel old talking like that about the past –said Alexander, sliding his hands up and down his beloved's back— What makes you think I can't sneak again into your bed? –he kissed the tip of his nose.

— Well, first of all because we sleep together now –answered his beloved and the blond stopped his caresses.

— You are an idiot –the King complained and both laughed— "We sleep together now"…that is the stupidest thing you have said in your life.

It took a moment for Hephaistion to stop laughing.

— I'm sorry, I forget that your majesty, King of Kings, never does stupid things –he said, feeling tickles when his lover slid his hand under his cloths.

— Of course not! Tell me one stupid thing I have done –Alexander challenged him.

— You try to kill Publius –answered the _hipparch_ at once.

— He insulted me! That was not stupid –said the King in his defense— It was the right thing to do, what kind of man accepts another man's hospitality and pays the favor sleeping with his lover?

— Aha, whatever. How about that time when you dressed yourself like a woman to rescue Ptolemy? –the _hipparch _reminded him.

— I was rescuing one of my friends, it was a noble deed –said Alexander proudly.

— Yes, but the reason of why we had to rescue him was stupid –said Hephaistion—Or have you already forgotten that you jumped on a boat, in the middle of a storm, to cross the river? You fell and the current dragged you. It was because of you that we had to jump into the river and thanks to that Ptolemy was captured.

The King pouted.

— It was a miscalculation –he grumbled.

— And how about when Barsine tricked you and you had sex with her thinking that I had slept with Memnon? –his beloved reminded him— Or that other time when…

— All right! I said mention one, you don't need to give me a list –the _hipparch_ smiled.

— You are a bad loser.

— No, I'm not –they fell silent and laughed at the same time— Gods! How I missed you! –the King kissed him one more time and Hephaistion moaned softly when he felt his lover's fingers finding their way inside him.

— Alex…?…—the _hipparch_ sighed with his face burning.

Alexander felt how the entire body of Hephaistion shuddered and that made his own arousal to wake up again. He was the most powerful man on the planet, he knew it, but, to be capable to make a man so strong, beautiful and intelligent like his beloved moan and shudder in pleasure, that was what really made him feel the most powerful man on earth.

_Is this true? Or is precisely this feeling what instead makes me the slave of my beloved?_ –he thought.

— Phai, do you know what it really means to have power? –the question, so sudden, so out of place, took his _hipparch_ aback while his body burned and tickled, feeling his King's fingers playing inside him, and how his muscles contracted around him, his desire coming back to life.

— No…

— Hierarchy does not give you power –said Alexander, dragging the words as if he were looking to caress him with them— Knowledge, on the other hand, knowledge about other person is what really makes you powerful.

Hephaistion moaned softly, his breath quickened and his chest heaved against his King's body.

— Then…following your logic…_Mm_…I have power over you…—panted the _hipparch_ with difficulty, the heat inside him was washing away his coherent thought like a wave.

— Did you ever doubt that? –whispered Alexander in his ear. His beloved moaned a little louder and moved his hips down, looking to impale himself in those fingers— Tell me something my love, what did you _do_ all this time we were separated? –his voice was still only a whisper but full with curiosity.

His beloved sighed. He understood the question without further explanation but he had to take a deep breath before being able to answer.

— When the need to feel you was…_Mm_…too strong, I always…pleased myself…—a long moan interrupted his words when Alexander rubbed his hot spot, over and over again, enjoying that sight of Hephaistion losing control. That was such a sweet agony. And the beast he thought had been satiated woke up again, growling and demanding once again.

— Show me –asked the King and his beloved gave him a lazy and arrogant smile that only served to increase his beauty, that dangerous beauty adorned with the false innocence of his pink cheeks.

— Are you sure? –as an answer Alexander, took his fingers out. The _hipparch_ winced uncomfortable, a sudden feeling of emptiness invaded him and the cold of the night bit his body that, until now, had been nicely resting next to his lover's warmth.

The King moved away, reluctantly, he wanted to keep feeling his beloved next to him but he also wanted to see this, and he rested on four over his _hipparch_, watching him with attention.

— What do you think? –he answered with another question.

Hephaistion nodded and rolled to rest face up, holding Alexander's gaze all the time.

— As you wish, King of Kings –he said in a voice that made the King's entire nervous system dance.

This time his beloved took a moment to take off his cloths, throwing them to the floor until he remained fully naked before the uneven eyes of his lover, he spread his legs, bending his knees up, completely exposed and vulnerable, giving himself to him with an almost religious devotion. Maybe the King was right, maybe he had power over him but the truth was that he did not want to have power over his lover, he only wanted to be at his side, to make him happy.

Hephaistion took 2 fingers to Alexander's lips and the blond lick them, always holding his beloved's gaze, letting him see the love and lust in those eyes of different colors showing different emotions. The was no better sight for the _hipparch's, _and his chest heaved when his own hand ran up and down his length, his entire body reacting in an instant. It was a strange sensation, to feel his own hands while the object of his desire and the protagonist of all his hidden fantasies was there, watching everything. It was strange but it was, by no means, unpleasant.

Hephaistion bit his lower lip, moaning and sighing, his thumb making circles on his tip just as he loved, his whole body writhing over the sheets and melting, it was almost as if he were dissolving, turning into liquid under the force of the emotions hitting his body like a merciless enemy. Soon it was impossible for Alexander to keep watching and he bent to lick his beloved's erected nipple feeling that body he adored shuddering under him.

— If you do that again, I can't… assure you that…_Mmm_…I would be able to…—the _hipparch_ moaned loudly when the King trapped his nipple, sucking it with force and brushing the tender skin with his teeth. It was too much.

For a moment Hephaistion stopped his own ministrations, he arched, his entire being screaming and asking to be touched, asking that the avalanche of pleasure didn't stop. That was enough for the King and he thrust inside his beloved, each moan and sigh acting like an aphrodisiac for him. It had been so long since the last time Alexander felt that warm embrace around him that he could not stop, moving back and forth like a possessed.

He held his beloved's waist with force, kneeling and raising his hips to watch that beautiful creature arched, moaning louder and louder, twisting and screaming with all his forces, rocking his hips to match his rhythm.

— Don't you…dare to…_Mmm_…stop…—moaned Hephaistion, taking his hands to hold his own thighs, spreading them even more for the King's absolute fascination. He hammered inside him, filling him completely, reaching the very core of his pleasure and that drove the _hipparch_ crazy, his mouth permanently opened looking for air.

In 8 months Hephaistion knew he could have bedded another, anybody, he could have whoever he desired, and Alexander would have never known; but he did not do it because of this, because the only one who could make him burn in pleasure and to ignite every inch of his body was the man he loved. A very simple reason that was incompressible for many.

By the time they were satiated they were so exhausted that the King fell asleep over his beloved, and that was exactly how morning found them: together and embraced.

**XXX**

After so long away from the main body of the Macedonian camp, it was strange for Kyros to return and continue with his routine as if they had never been gone, but he had to admit it was nice to be back, especially because, he had been away from Glycon for almost a year. The Theban had to admit that he never thought they would be still together after all this time, he was now 19 years old and even if it was true that neither, he or Glycon, had been entirely faithful to the other, sleeping with another person every now and then, that did not mean they had stopped feeling something especial for their first love.

Kyros smiled and shook his head, he would look for Glycon when he finished his duties that day. He walked through the ranks of tents carrying a bucket of water when the sight of someone, standing not far from him, erased his smile.

_What is he doing there?_ –thought the Theban, frowning. He had never liked this person, even if he did not know exactly why, but he had a bad feeling.

Kyros would have loved to approach and hear what was this person saying but he had things to do and little time to waste. At last he entered in Hephaistion' tent, leaving the bucket with water on the floor while shaking his head. He was still thinking in that person, considering the possibility of going back and see what was going on, when an idea struck him as hard as a rock.

— Yarsa! –he called the eunuch— Yarsa!

— What? Why do you shout? Don't shout, you don't shout to me, who do you think I am? Your slave? –Xsayarsa came, talking really quickly in that horrible Greek of his. No matter how long he had been living with Hephaistion, his Greek remained as horrible as it was when they met, just before the battle of Issus, 6 years ago.

— Yarsa, what do you know of the King's eunuch?…_er_…I think his name is Bagoas –said the Theban ignoring the eunuch's diatribe, after years living with him, Kyros had learned to pay no attention to his complains, even if sometimes that proven to be truly a challenge.

Xsayarsa pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, as if the Theban had just pronounced the name of his archenemy.

— Many things, starting with the fact that he is a gravedigger spider and a bitch –said the eunuch, crossing his arms— Why do you ask?

— I saw him on my way here –answered the Theban— He was talking with one of the Macedonian officers.

Xsayarsa snorted.

— It wouldn't surprise me if he is bedding half of the camp –he said with contempt.

— I have a bad feeling about him –Kyros confessed, catching the eunuch's attention.

— Why?

— When we were at Maracanda, do you remember that night when you were away with Atash arguing with a fabric merchant while I was with Glycon? –Xsayarsa nodded— Well… —Kyros took a moment to arrange his ideas— On my way back I had the impression that Bagoas was leaving Hephaistion's room.

That piece of information intrigued the eunuch; what the Theban was saying was very important.

— That evil creature was leaving my patron's room? Are you sure? –he insisted but Kyros shook his head.

— I'm not sure –he sighed— I just got the impression, but... I don't know how to explain this and I feel stupid telling you this, but I have a hunch that Bagoas is planning something. He is always conveniently near Hephaistion.

— Why you didn't say anything before?

— I did not thought it were important –the Theban shrugged— And I forgot, until now.

— I don't like this –Xsayarsa paced around, shaking his head, and making his several jewels jingled— The wretched eunuch is capable of many things, we'll need to stay alert.

— Do you think we should tell Hephaistion?

—Tell him what? That you have a hunch? Sure! Lets bother our patron with hunches and feelings now that he is so busy –said the eunuch sarcastically— No. You and me will do this, we will find out what is this horrible creature planning.

Kyros was not sure this was a good idea but he thought it was better than doing nothing. He agreed.


	186. Chapter 186

**CHAPTER 174**

Not far from Hephaistion's tent, Bagoas was indeed deep in conversation with one of the Macedonian officers, with Seleucus to be more precise. The office had tried with all his might to find someone who could help him to know more about what was going on between Achilles and Perdikkas; but, to his complete dismay, he had discovered that he had no acquaintances near enough to the King…or at least not someone who would give him this kind of personal information without asking a myriad of questions after watching him with distrust and, ultimately, refusing to say a word.

So, at the end, it happened that, the only one who could give him information, and more surprisingly, who was willing to do it, was this eunuch.

— Are you sure that Krateros, Ptolemy and Perdikkas asked the King to be the Prince's _erastes_? –Seleucus did not like this and to be honest, he did not like the eunuch either, but he did not have the luxury to be picky with his informants.

— Yes, I was near when they talked to the Great King –answered Bagoas without entering in details of why or how he was "near". He avoided at all times to make eye contact with the officer, his long and black eyelashes down as a sign of submission, and talking with that honeyed voice of his that the King liked so much but that was making Seleucus feel as if nails were scratching crystal.

— What was the King's answer? –the officer was eager to know but he took the precaution to hide his interest, something told him it was not a good idea to let this eunuch knew too much about yourself.

— His majesty will respect whatever the Prince decides and whomever he chooses to be his _erastes_ –answered Bagoas, and the little flame of hope lit inside Seleucus' heart.

If that was the case he still had a chance, maybe a small one but he had one, because there was no way in which Alexander would choose him over his friends and most trusted commander; but, if Achilles was free to choose, then, there was still hope. Seleucus was intelligent enough to understand his reality and the fact that, despite his many years of service, he was not an important man in the Macedonian army.

He was a good officer, yes, that was true, he started his career under the orders of the late King Philip but he never had an important command and his roll so far in the campaign had been rather insignificant. Seleucus was 31 years old, single, and he came from a noble family from Upper Macedonia. The same as all noble Macedonians, he had served as page in the court of King Philip but he was not a friend of the King, not even a friend of his friends, and he knew no one inside the inner circle of Alexander.

And Bagoas had appeared then, very conveniently, in the moment he needed him the most with information regarding Achilles after finding him asking very ambiguous questions to the pages. But, how was that the eunuch knew what was he looking for? He had no idea, but he knew he had to be careful.

— You have my gratitude –said a very serious Seleucus, hands on his hips— But there is one thing I don't understand –Bagoas lifted his big black eyes to looked at him with feign innocence— Why are you helping me?

The eunuch gave him his sweetest smile. He knew how to be adorable when the circumstances demanded it.

— I'm happy to be of service –he bowed a little, but he didn't fool the officer. Bagoas wanted something, and now, even if he didn't like it, Seleucus was in his debt.

The eunuch maintained the sweet smile dancing on his lips for a while, almost savoring his victory. All the pieces should be on their right place before he continued with his plan, and that included the young Prince. Bagoas knew Hephaistion hated the man standing in front of him because the officer liked his son, and now, he also knew Seleucus was genuinely in love with Achilles. Very useful information, he could always use the officer's help against the _hipparch_, especially if he could make Seleucus believe that the Prince was in love with him too but that mean bad Hephaistion opposed to their relationship.

How far would the officer go to have what he wanted? As far as to kill the _hipparch_? Bagoas mind was racing as he felt his pulse quickening, if his plan to separate the King and his beloved failed he could always use plan B. The officer was going to open his mouth when…

— Seleucus! –Hephaistion's voice surprised them.

Bagoas bowed and moved away, but remained close enough to hear. He would not go unless someone told him otherwise, and his curiosity was picked when he saw the _hipparch_ was not happy, his jaw was clenched and his eyes fixed on the officer.

_This is going to be easier than I thought_ –said the eunuch to himself, thinking about his plan.

— What can I do for you, _hipparch_? –asked the officer in a professional martial tone.

— I want a word with you… about my son –answered a very serious Hephaistion.

_Very easy indeed _–thought Bagoas, trying his best to avoid smiling.

— Of course –Seleucus and the _hipparch_ walked away and Bagoas twisted and pursed his lips. There was no way in which he could follow them and he had no other choice but to walk back to the royal tent.

**XXX**

Seleucus followed Hephaistion in silence through the rank of tents. Since the King had ordered that the whole army should work day and night to level the ground around Nautaca, many of the men, who had taken the night shift, were now sleeping and the occasional snored could be heard while they passed. The officer had an idea of why the _hipparch_ wanted to talk to him, more probably, he would remind him that it would be a good idea to stay away from his son or that he would cut him in little pieces with the help of his 2 swords.

Seleucus understood Hephaistion's concern, after all Achilles was his son and a boy worth to keep safe, but, how could he make the _hipparch_ believe that he would never hurt the Prince? At the end he decided to wait for the other to begin a conversation, he was sure, would end in a very long rebuke.

— I never thank you for what you did for my son at Maracanda –said the _hipparch_, successfully surprising him— I may not like you, but I have to admit that you are always near when Achilles needs help.

— I care for him –said Seleucus with all honesty.

Hephaistion stopped and turned to face him, once they were away from curious eyes and ears.

— I don't know if I misjudged you, Selelucus –he said, holding his unnerving eyes— So far you have proven to be trustworthy but, if you ever hurt my boy, you would wish you were never born –the _hipparch's_ words were as dangerous as a sharp blade and the officer believed every word.

— I would never hurt Achilles, you have my word –said the officer from the bottom of his heart.

— I hope so –and with that Hephaistion left him.

**XXX**

Hephaistion and Seleucus took different paths. The _hipparch_ went to his tent and to the mountain of work that was waiting for him there, and the officer went to look for Achilles; after hearing Bagoas' information he did not want to lose time. He had a break before his unit started working on the precipices. It did not take him long to find the young Prince, but, what he found stole his breath and materialized his worst fears. Achilles, sitting on a fallen tree, was far from the working place, far for the dirt and the dust, with Bastet at his feet, laughing and, apparently, having a great time with no other than Krateros. Seleucus had no idea of what they were talking about but, whatever that was, was making the Prince laugh heartily.

It was a strange sight, even bizarre. Krateros was very tall and very strong, black hair and brown eyes, with well marked muscles, a terrible scared crossing his cheek and making his not graceful face even less graceful, while Achilles with his gold-bronze hair and uneven eyes, looked like the sun at his side. The Prince was delicate and fragile, not to mention 32 years younger than the commander. It was almost like watching a very weird version of the Beauty and the Beast.

—I never thought you were a funny man, commander –said the Prince, his face adorably red after laughing so much.

— I wouldn't say funny, just honest –said Krateros, his massive arms, more robust than Achilles' legs, crossed over his chest. Sitting at the Prince' side he looked like a small mound.

— Where are you from, Krateros? –asked the Prince with curiosity. He knew his father hated this man as he had never seen him hate anyone else, but he had never talked to him and, truth to be told, he found the ex _taxiarch_, now commander of part of the army at Bactria, really fascinating.

Krateros was bold, direct, a hardcore Macedonian but at the same time he admired Alexander, trusted him and was absolutely loyal to him. Achilles could understand that Hephaistion did not like him because he was also vulgar and sometimes rude, but the boy had no problems with that. Besides, what he truly liked about the commander was that Kratros treated him like a grown up and never like a fragile girl, like Perdikkas did. If there was something that could truly piss off the Prince was that people underestimated him thinking he was just a pretty boy.

— From the mountainous canton of Orestis –said the commander proudly.

— From Upper Macedonia –said Achilles, leaning his weight back, against his hands— I wish I could tell you I know the place but –he sighed— It pains me to admit that I know very little of my own country.

Krateros took him by the shoulder.

— You will have plenty of time to wander around Macedonia when we get back –he said smiling, although, truth to be told, he did not look better smiling, that only served to accentuate the scare on his cheek. It had been a long time since the last time Krateros had such a good time and he thanked all the Gods above for this opportunity.

— Maybe, but, in the mean time, why don't you tell me more about your birthplace? –asked the Prince with interest, he was always interested to know more about the hometown of the people around him because he was of the idea that, the place where you were born and raised, said much about who you really was.

Seleucus felt the jealousy burning inside him. Had he arrived too late? Was he a fool waiting all this time, never approaching Achilles thinking that he was still very young? The officer had no answer for his questions but, in that moment, he regretted all the opportunities he had to seduce the Prince, all those years wasted. What should he do?

_What could I do?_ –he corrected himself when, suddenly, he remembered a very curious drinking competition between Hephaistion and Krateros. An evil smiled curved his lips and he went straight to the _hipparch's_ tent.

**XXX**

— Your sister is driving me mad! –exclaimed Nikandros, storming into his brother's tent with Xsayarsa screaming behind that he was a barbarian and a brute without manners.

Hephaistion, sitting at his desk, considered the possibility to scold his big brother for entering like this, unannounced, shouting and without a properly greeting. But at the end he decided this was pointless, the _lochagos_ would never learn, he would just waste his time and he was extremely busy, so, he went straight to the point.

— What did Eni do this time? –asked the _hipparch_, leaving the maps and notes, lifting his face to see his brother while Xsayarsa left, still cursing the _lochagos_ in Persian.

— She refuses to go back to Macedonia –said Nikandros, slamming his hands on the desk in front of Hephaistion as if this were his fault.

— Why?

— To marry Leonnatos! Why else? –exclaimed an angry _lochagos, _pacing around— I arranged that she and her children left with the last squadron heading back to Babylon and, do you know what she did? –the _hipparch_ shook his head— Eni never showed up! And when I asked her what the hell is she thinking, her answer was that she doesn't want to go back home. We had a fight and I said to Eni that there is no way in which I am going to let her marry Leonnatos again and, if that is why she wants to stay, then she can forget about it.

Hephaistion sighed, rubbing his temples. What a problem.

— Do you want me to talk to her?

Nikandros snorted and dropped on the nearest chair so hard, that his brother feared for a moment he would break it.

— Go on, talk to her, but I am not sure it would work –he said, tired of fighting with his sister—Sometimes I wish Eni wasn't so like dad, she is so stubborn!

The _hipparch_ smiled and approached his brother.

— Like the rest of us, Nick –he patted Nikandros' shoulder. And both fell silent for a moment.

— When did you get back? By the way –asked the _lochagos,_ his voice calm now, making Hephaistion laugh softly.

— Thank you so much for your concern –he said— And answering your question, it was last night.

The _hipparch_ turned, looking for another chair but, before he could move, Nikandros took his hand with force. Hephaistion froze on his spot, without looking at him. That was not a common touch, he could feel electricity coming from his brother's body, his hand so hot as if he had put it inside a brazier. He shuddered from head to toe, remembering too well a touch he never imagined he would feel again. The _hipparch_ did not know what to say, to do, even to think!

Yes, he could live now with the memory of what had happened between them but he would be a liar if he said he did not feel anything for Nikandros any more, even if it were not the same savage passion he had experienced once, but still, it was not easy to be touched like that and to feel absolutely nothing. But, before his trouble self could find an answer to his inner turmoil, his brother released his hand.

— I missed you –said Nikandros but Hephaistion did not know what he truly meant. Did he miss him because they were apart for almost a year? Or did he miss him because…?

— Sir –one of his pages called him from the entrance, breaking the spell and taking both brothers out of his most hidden and darker thoughts.

— What is it? –asked the _hipparch_, brushing his hair behind his ear.

— Officer Seleucus son of Antioch asks to see you –said the boy.

_Now what?_ –thought Hephaistion.

**XXX**

When Hephaistion saw Seleucus at his tent the first thing he thought, even if he could not explain why, was that something had happened to Achilles, but, when the officer said the words: "Krateros is with the Prince because he wants to be his _erastes_" It was as if someone had opened the door to mayhem, chaos and destruction. In that moment, the _hipparch_ understood all too well how angry Alexander had felt when he killed Kleitos, because he felt a very violent urge to kill Krateros and throw his pieces to the dogs in those moments.

He strode to the place where Seleucus had found them, watching all red around him, feeling as if the whole earth trembled at each one of his steps. Krateros wanted to be his son's _erastes_. Had the world gone mad while he was away? When had this happened? How it had happened? Had the commander done something to his boy? Oh, if that were the case then, not even all the Greek and Persian Gods combined would be able to help Krateros. He heard his son's laugh and instantly took the hilt of his sword with force, as if he had heard him screaming in complete terror or pain.

— Achilles! –his father called him in a hard tone, barely containing the hate and anger he felt. The Prince turned and stood up, the smile leaving his face. It wasn't necessary to be a genius to know why was the _hipparch_ so angry, but Krateros remained as if they had not been interrupted, comfortably sitting on the fallen tree— Go! –ordered Hephaistion and his son obeyed without opening his mouth with Bastet behind him.

— It has been a while! So long since I had the pleasure to see your beautiful ass –said the commander in a jovial tone that made the _hipparch's_ blood burn.

— Do you think I'm stupid? –asked Hephaistion.

Krateros laughed.

— Do you really want an answer to that? –the _hipparch_ closed the distance between them and this time, the commander stood up. He was almost a head taller than Hephaistion but he knew, even if he would never admit it, that the man standing in front of him was stronger and far more dangerous than Bastet and all her family of wild cats together.

— I know why you are behind my son –hissed the _hipparch_— You are doing this to piss me off, but I won't let you touch one hair of Achilles' head.

— Everything must be always about you, eh? –answered Krateros, holding his gaze like a predator, challenging him— So arrogant are you that now you presume to know what I think? You know nothing about me!

— I give a damn about you or what you think! I don't want you near Achilles, and the only way in which you would be his _erastes_ is over my death body –Hephaistion meant every word, he was perfectly capable of killing the commander if it was necessary, despite Alexander's anger, he would kill him if he put his son in danger.

— This is exactly why I don't like you –said Krateros, pointing at him with his index finger— You think you are all powerful and that you can do as you please with the lives of others.

— You are out of your fucking mind!

— Am I? –the commander raised his eyebrows— The only one who can forbid me to be the Prince's _erastes_ is the King –he raised his voice at each word without noticing.

— Achilles is my son.

— Achilles is the Crown Prince, and you behave like a goose-mother –said Krateros and Hephaistion clenched his jaw so hard that people at Nautaca could hear the gnashing of his teeth— Your problem Hephaistion is that you think that, just because you have a pretty face, you own the fucking world. A fluttered of your eyelashes and Kings do whatever you want. You behave like a woman and that is why I dislike you; only women use their beauty to gain power, only women use sex as a weapon because is the only thing they have, but you do precisely this! Why are you _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry? Because you are better _hipparch_ than Philotas was? No! Because you are good spreading your legs before the King…

Krateros almost did not have time to dodge Hephaistion's fist. He had moved faster than the commander had even seen.

— You have no idea of what you are talking about! –shouted the _hipparch_ furious.

There were so many things that crossed Hephaistion's mind in that moment. Krateros thought that his beauty had made things easy for him, how wrong he was! He wanted to shout at him how he had been raped because of this, sold as a slave because a Persian Great King could not have his way with him, suffered humiliations and the hate and envy of his companions who thought exactly what the commander had said. Everything was more difficult for him because he had to demonstrate, to prove everyone, that he was where he was because he was worthy not because he was good in bed.

But what was the point? The _hipparch_ did not want to open his heart to Krateros, he would never understand and would only mock him, claiming that he did nothing more than cry like a woman.

— I don't care what you think of me –said Hephaistion through clenched teeth— You can despise me all you want, but let me tell you this again, if you try to vent the hate you feel for me over my son, trust me, your mother would have a very hard time trying to recognize what is going to be left of you.

With that the _hipparch_ left. He was sure that, if stayed any longer, he would end killing the commander. He strode back to his tent, feeling the anger throbbing in his temples and trembling from head to toe trying to calm down the fury running through his veins. It would never cease to amaze him Krateros' ability to enrage him, it had always been like this, but one thing was to bare the commander's attitude and rude words and another completely different to let him do whatever he wanted to his son. The sole thought of him at his son's side sickened him.

— Phai –he turned when he heard Alexander's voice. The King was walking directly to him, looking worried and alarmed— And Krateros? –he asked fearing the worst.

— Alive if that is what concerns you –Hephaistion answered in a horrible mood.

The King fell silent. Achilles had ran straight to him when his father arrived like a furious bull, fearing he would get himself in trouble and Alexander had came as fast as he could.

— Come, we need to talk –he said and his beloved followed him back to the royal tent.

As always Bagoas was there, folding the Great King's cloths when they arrived. The eunuch was surprised to find them here at this hour, something have happened? But he had no opportunity to find out because Alexander gave him a direct order to leave them alone. He had no pretext to linger there, for his absolutely dismay, and bowed before obeying.

Alexander walked to the table where a silver jug and cup rested and filled the cup with wine without water, handing it to his beloved. Hephaistion drank everything in one gulp and sat down on the nearest couch, still angry but trying his best to calm down, taking deep breaths.

— Phai, I know you dislike Krateros –the King started and his beloved snorted. That was a very nice way to put things, but he said nothing— And maybe I did a mistake when I never mentioned that he wanted to be Aki's _erastes_, but I was sure you would be furious.

His beloved turned to look at him in disbelief.

— You knew? –he exclaimed— Since when?

The King took a moment, waiting for his _hipparch_ to fell a little calmer.

— While you were away, Krateros came to inform, personally, about the situation in Bactria –Alexander explained—And he took that opportunity to ask for my permission to be Aki's _erastes,_ along with Ptolemy and Perdikkas –he added, hopping to divert his beloved' attention from the commander to his friends…and it worked.

Hephaistion watched him as if he could not understand what was he saying, assimilating this new piece of information.

— Ptolemy and Perdikkas too?

— Yes.

— And what did you say? –the _hipparch_ wanted to know.

— I answered the same thing to the 3 of them –said Alexander, taking a seat at his beloved's side— That I will respect whatever Aki decides.

— Mm…—now Hephaistion understood everything and looking at the empty cup before speaking again— That's why Krateros was wooing Aki, then.

— Phai –the King took his hand, making his beloved to look at him— You dislike Krateros, I like Krateros, but this is not about you or me, is about Aki and I think the best both of us can do is to trust him and let Aki choose whoever he wants.

The _hipparch_ sighed. It was hard for him but Alexander was right. This was not about what he thought or what his lover wanted, Achilles could not take decisions based on what his father and the King believed, he had to make his own judgment and the only thing Hephaistion could do was trust him. If he was right and Krateros was only looking to be his son's _erastes_ to hurt him, then he had to trust that Achilles would be wise enough to guess his intentions or he would truly be behaving like a goose mother. He nodded.

— You are right –said Hephaistion.

The King kissed his cheek.

— Cheer up, Krateros is leaving in a couple of days –said the blond— He needs to go back to Bactria.

His beloved smiled.

— Those are truly great news –he said happily.

**Nautaca**

**Winter, Dystros**

The siege of Nautaca was taking longer than Alexander had expected. He had sent Oxartres to negotiate with Sisimethres, just as he had told Hephaistion, but, just as Ptolemy had warned him, his wife/mother had ruined the negotiations when she dramatically claimed that she would "die rather to submit to anyone's power" (1) There was no clearer way to say that they declined Alexander's peace offer.

At the end Nautaca would fall into the Macedonians hands, sooner or later, but what bothered the young conqueror was that, apparently, it would be later than sooner. The King walked back to his tent after hearing Oxartres report, thinking in what had the Persian said about Sisimethres, his interview with the satrap and his wife/mother. If Oxartres was right then the satrap was afraid and truly wanted to surrender but he did not have the nerve to challenge his wife/mother. What to do now?

_The only thing we can do, continue with the siege_ –thought the King when Hephaistion's silhouette caught his attention. His beloved was hidden under the protection of the shadows that this night without moon gave him. But what he was doing there and at that hour?

The King was going to approach, curious of why was his beloved there, when he noticed his _hipparch_ was not alone. His heart skipped a beat, with who was Hephaistion? He thought to call him but before he could open his mouth his beloved walked away, and, in that moment, Alexander saw he was with Seleucus.

_What the hell?_ –thought the King confused.

By the time Alexander arrived at his room, after stopping to talk with Artorius about the progress of the work at the precipices, Hephaistion was there, standing at one side of the bed with the back on him; he was undressing slowly, giving his King the impression that the fabric of his cloths was caressing his creamy skin like the expert hands of a lover. Alexander forgot about Seleucus in the same instant his uneven eyes settled of his _hipparch's_ naked body.

The King stood there, mesmerized for a long moment, his eyes traveling along the canal of his beloved's spine ending in mankind's most amazing butt, and he did not wake up from that pleasant dream-like state until his _hipparch_ was about to put the sleeping tunic on…

— Don't –said Alexander. Hephaistion stopped what he was doing and turned with the sleeping tunic in his hands— Let me see you.

The _hipparch_ smiled with a thin lock of hair trapped between his lips.

— As you wished –he threw the tunic to the closest chair— I did not know you were here.

— If your warrior instincts couldn't detect my presence, then, maybe you are getting old –said Alexander, sitting on the bed, his back resting against the bedside, and his right ankle over his other one.

— Haha –answered Hephaistion without humor, climbing over the bed.

For the King's complete fascination, his beloved crawled to him like a cat in heat, and, very slowly, he sat down on his lap, making him sighed and moaned softly feeling his weight resting over his manhood.

— I have news for you –purred Hephaistion— Do you know whom Aki chose to be his _erastes_? –he asked, watching fascinated how the red spots appeared on the blond's cheeks.

— No –Alexander did his best to keep his cool kingly exterior but was failing miserably.

— Well –his beloved shook his head to retire an especially annoying lock of hair— Aki decided to be like his adopted father and not have an _erastes_ –the King watched him genuinely surprise.

— You are kidding… me! –that last word sounded like a very ill-concealed moan thanks to the soft rocking of his beloved's hips.

Hephaistion bit his lower lip and moved his head slowly to negate.

— You were right, after all, he knows what is best for him –whispered the _hipparch_.

— How do you know this? Did you…_Nn_…asked him? –asked Alexander, feeling his pulse quickening and the heat increasing from the waist below.

— Not exactly –Hephaistion moved his hips a little harder and the King threw his head back, his chest heaving.

It had been Seleucus the one who had told the _hipparch_ this, but this was not the time or the place to tell Alexander the whole story. Apparently the officer had asked Achilles to be his _eromenos_ and the boy had given him this answer. But, Seleucus had not look for Hephaistion to tell him only this, he had warned him about Perdikkas. Should he tell Alexander about this?

— Gods! Do that again –asked the King and with that, the _hipparch_ forgot what was he thinking.

**XXX**

Bagoas was outside Hephaistion's tent, hidden in the shadows waiting for Kyros to leave the place. He had now a great idea to make the King believe that the _hipparch_ was cheating on him. After thinking this really carefully the eunuch decided that he could not just come one day saying: "hey, I think your lover is cheating on you" Or he would risk losing his head. He needed proofs and to obtain proofs he needed those aphrodisiac herbs he had found inside the _hipparch's_ tent.

_I'm an idiot! I should have though this before_ –the eunuch reproached himself.

When he first found the herbs he did not pay especial attention to them, and now that he had a use for them he couldn't enter again in Hephaistion's tent. The problem was that lately Kyros and Xsayarsa appeared to take turns to guard the place. Bagoas had started to think that they knew he had been searching among the _hipparch's_ belongings, but soon he discarded the idea. If they knew something they would have told Hephaistion and, by now, Hephaistion would have talked to him. The eunuch decided they had nothing certain but suspected something.

And just when Bagoas was seriously considering the possibility of giving up and go back to his room, Kyros finally left the tent heading to Glycon's place.

_This is my chance_ –thought the eunuch, hurrying to the _hipparch'_ tent.

**Dahae, Spitamenes' camp**

**Spring, Xandikos**

Why was there a banquet? Ankasa, Spitamenes' wife, truly had no idea. Her husband had been defeated a couple of days ago by a Macedonian called Koinos, and Spitamenes barely saved his life losing, not only many of his men, their shed blood on the prairie that witnessed such a humiliating defeat and their bones nothing but food for the carrion birds; but he had also lost prestige and now, many of his previous allies had turned their backs on him.

As time passed Spitamenes had no place to hide or to act, his "mobility was becoming increasingly restricted by the establishment of garrisons and the mobile Macedonian cavalry detachments stationed around the country" (2) At the beginning of the revolt he had obtained great victories against Macedonian officers, like the destruction of Andromachus' force that had been a severe lost for the Macedonians, but now, his new opponents were nothing like Andromachus.

Koinos had been brilliant in the battle against him and the other one, Krateros, had done everything in his power to prevent Spitamenes to get reinforcements from Bactria. It was the end of it, Ankasa knew it even if she did not understand about military strategies. She had heard her brothers talking, the whole power of the revolt lied in their knowledge of the terrain, small numbers and speed to strike fast and then hide before the Macedonians could do as much as blink.

But, if they could not move as fast and freely as they used, then, they were doom.

_This never was an army this has always been a group of raiders and thieves, and a thief can't defeat the Macedonian King_ –thought Ankasa angry.

Ankasa had asked and begged her husband to give up the fight, but as soon as she uttered the possibility that he, a Soghdian baron, had to surrender to the Macedonian invader, a killing fury took prey of him and soon he tried to kill her, piercing her heart with the sword in his hand. It had been thanks to her brothers that she was now alive, watching through the veils of the tent how her husband abused of the wine while giving a banquet for his friends.

Ankasa clenched her fists. This stupid revolt had to end, one way or another. She waited in the shadows until everyone had gone and Spitamenes lied on his couch, snoring, after a night drinking like the Macedonians he hated so much. Ankasa waited a little longer and then, she approached her husband like the shadow of death. He picked up, from his side, the same sword Spitamenes had raised against her and watched his sleeping face with burning hate.

_This madness has to end, one way or another_ –Ankasa thought, her eyes reflected on the blade for a brief moment before it fell against the unprotected neck of her husband.

The blood tainted her shoes and the edge of her beautiful dress but this did not seen to bother her. Ankasa remained there, watching the head, still with his eyes closed, rolling away from the decapitated body.

* * *

(1) Curtius. Book 8 # 1 19 to 52

(2) Donald W. Engels. _Alexander the Great and the Logistics of the Macedonian Army_, p 105

**A/N: **Once again I want to thank you and ask you (pretty please) to have me patience, I really don't have time to write as much as I want and I'm afraid the story is advancing very slowly. See you next week!


	187. The Soghdian Rock Pt I

**Hello everybody,**

Thank youuuuuu! Again I don't have enough words to thank you all for everything, your messages, reviews and support. We are almost reaching 1 million words (hooray!) and all thanks to you ^^ This time we just have 1 chapter but I hope you will like it :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 175**

**The Soghdian Rock,**

**Spring, Artemisios**

_I can understand that after hearing me describing so many sieges and battles you could find the story of Nautaca boring, and I have to agree with you. This was not a very important siege, Sisimithres was not a dashing opponent and nothing worth mentioning was a stake here. The siege of Nautaca may not be a very epic tale, we did not have breathtaking adventures and Alexander did nothing spectacular, but at least I can tell you that, for me, it was very well deserve rest after all that happened the previous year, besides, I had plenty of time to be with Alexander alone and far away from Krateros, who had to return to Bactria for my good luck._

_The siege finally came to an end, after 2 months, when Sisimithres, more scared of Alexander than of his wife/mother, surrendered the city and we were free to continue our way once again. We made one stop at Nahae, where we learned that Spitamenes was death. We heard about this in the most unusual way you can imagine, but despite the happy news of our enemy's demise that did not mean the rebellion had ended with his life, on the contrary, now, instead of having one big rebellious group, my King had to face several small ones…_

— It's like fighting against the hydra! –exclaimed Alexander, pacing around his room and reminding Hephaistion of Nikandros, who had the same habit— I thought…I truly believed that, when this woman arrived with her husband's head in a bag, the revolt was over.

— Oh, that was really creepy! –exclaimed his beloved, sitting on the bed, remembering the moment when Ankasa arrived to the Macedonian camp asking an audience with the King to deliver Spitamenes' head in person— But you have to admit that we learned a lot thank to Spitamenes' wife.

— What's that? –the blond stopped and turned to look at him.

— Never marry a Persian woman –despite all his anger, Alexander laughed.

— You are an idiot, Phai –said the blond still laughing, making Hephaistion smiled. It made him happy to be able to help his King, even with such a silly thing like making him laugh, when he had so many problems. Alexander sat at his side on the bed— What bothers me Phai is that, at this rate, I would never be able to go to India –he rested his elbows on his thighs, bending to the front and his voice became a soft whisper— I truly don't know what I am going to do.

Hephaistion nudged him.

— I did not know you were such a pessimist –he said, moving to rest behind his lover, embracing him, his legs bent at each of Alexander's sides and his head resting against his shoulder— We'll find a way to pacify the region.

— How? I don't want to spend another year stuck here –the King sighed, his hand over his beloved's arm, caressing him absently. The feeling of his _hipparch's_ warm body against his back was like a magical remedy to ease his troubled heart— I can't believe it! We spent more time here, in Soghdiana, than conquering Tyre for Zeus' sake! And now Oxyartes had the brilliant idea of garrison this fortress with every man he could find. I heard one of my agents saying he has 30, 000 men and that Oxyartes has provisions stored for 2 years. The bastard feels so confident that he has with him his wife and daughters, can you believe this?

Maybe I should explain something here. This Oxyartes is the same Oxyartes who was with Bessus and Spitamenes when we crossed the Hindu Kush, do you remember the attack where I lost my memory? Oxyartes was there, under the orders of Bessus. And yes, before you ask, he was Roxanne's father, and again yes, Roxanne was at the Soghdian Rock in that moment while I talked to Alexander. Oxyartes was not Persian, he was from Bactria but he had remained loyal to the late satrap until the very end. He was not very brilliant, I may add, in fact Roxanne was more cunning, vicious and intelligent than her father could ever be…but I that is another story…

— I think that is an exaggeration –Hephaistion kissed his neck— I don't believe he has 30, 000 men with him but still… I guess this is good-bye to a siege, don't you agree? –he caressed his lover with his nose.

— A siege is absolutely out of question –said Alexander, feeling all his hormones standing to attention every time his beloved touch his skin— You saw the fortress, high in the mountains, and even if its spring the place is covered with snow, you know as well as I that this not only hinders our advance, it also provides the enemy with sufficient drinking water; but…we can't leave, oh! No, we are not going anywhere until this place falls into my hands.

Hephaistion nodded slowly. The King had offered the defenders of the Soghdian Rock one last chance to surrender and a safe conduct to their homes but the enemy had literally laughed in Alexander's face and asked if the Macedonians had among their ranks men who could fly because "they would only surrender to winged soldiers as no other sort of person could cause them the least anxiety"(1)

— Winged soldiers –whispered his beloved kissing he skin behind the King's ear, remembering that morning's exchange with the enemy. Alexander seemed to wake up then, those simple words opened the whole world to him, as if after days of clouded skies a ray of light could finally be seen.

— Winged soldiers! –exclaimed the King taking his _hipparch _aback. He stood up and ran to the door, then, Alexander suddenly stopped, ran back, kissed Hephaistion's cheek and ran out of the tent.

_All right, I have no idea of what just happened here_ –thought the _hipparch, _blinking in utterly confusion.

**XXX**

Bagoas saw the King leaving his tent and shouting orders to assemble all the men who had experience about the mountains, had been born in the mountains, knew the mountains, used to spend time on the mountains, were somehow related to the mountains, were skilful in rock-climbing or had, in one way or another, excelled in other sieges. The eunuch felt his pulse racing, this was the opportunity he had been waiting all this time and, without losing a moment, he ran to his room, looking for an amphora of wine he had prepared a week ago with the aphrodisiac herbs.

Bagoas knew you only have to use a handful of these herbs, he had done this before when he did not wanted to lose the Great King's favor and had, literally, done everything he could imagine to maintain his position in Darius' bed. He weighted the amphora in his hands, maybe he had exaggerated, even less than a handful of herbs was enough for an amphora as small as this, but he did not want to take risks the and had mixed one of the late Darius' best wines with the entire bag of herbs.

The eunuch looked under his mattress for a parchment folded in 4 parts showing the _hipparch's_ seal. He had everything ready. While looking for the herbs he had also stole an old letter wearing Hephaistion's personal seal and, with all care, he had not only copied his handwriting, he had also taken the wax seal and put it on his own letter. It had not been easy and for moments the eunuch had feared he was going to break the hardened wax but, at the end, everything gone well and he was now the happy owner of a very compromising letter addressed to Chrysaor in the _hipparch's_ handwriting and closed with his personal seal ring.

He had everything he wanted, his plan was working perfectly and still, in that moment, sitting on the floor at the side of his bed, Bagoas had doubts. What he was doing, what he had been doing all those past weeks was very dangerous: he had falsified a letter not only using Hephaistion's name, but also another 2 using Achilles' handwriting. This had been necessary, he told himself, because, in order to make Seleucus believe that the Prince felt something for him, the eunuch had written to him 2 letters, always sending them with the help of the first Persian servant who had crossed his path. He never used servants who could read Greek just in case.

What did Seleucus thought? He was not very sure, but so far things had gone fine, nobody suspected of him and tonight the Gods had set the pieces on the board, just waiting for his hand to move them but…Bagoas saw the letter with the _hipparch's_ seal. He was still in time to stop his crazy plan, he was risking too much, what if someone found out what had he done? But… The light of the oil lamp resting on a nearby table danced in his black eyes.

_I can't stop now_ –he thought with decision and, biting his lower lip, he stood up, taking the small amphora of wine and the letter with him.

**XXX**

At the same time a servant ran with "Hephaistion's letter" looking for Chrysaor, Seleucus walked to the royal tent with a couple of letters in his hands. It was a cold night and even if the slaves had made their best to sweep the snow, this kept falling down and soon the road, leading to the King's tent, was again covered in white. The officer closed his cloak around him, shaking his head. He truly had no idea of what to make out of the letters; when he received the first one he thought first it was a mistake, why would be the Crown Prince sending him a letter? Later, while he unfold the parchment, he thought Achilles would ask him to stop following him, but his doubts and distrust was transformed into absolute astonishment when he read it's content…

_Seleucus, I hope you can understand that it's impossible for me, as the Crown Prince, to have you as my _erastes_. Please, don't think I say this because of my position, I say this because of my father, but be sure that you mean more to me than you think…_

It was a very ambiguous message that opened a lot of doors for his hope, but the officer did not want to feed false illusions about what Achilles really meant with this message, after all, even if the 11 years old Prince was brilliant, he was still very young, and could just be looking to be his friend. Seleucus stopped and his eyes settled then on the second letter, that one had shaken his entire world, and this letter was the reason why he was there, walking to the royal tent at such an hour under such terrible weather…

_Seleucus, I saw you the other day while the army marched to the Soghdian Rock and my heart longed to ride at your side, but my father did not let me even to look at you. I tried to talk to the King, but my father is adamant in this…_

_Hephaistion does not let Achilles to be with me?_ –thought the officer.

He sighed. Something here did not fit. First of all Seleucus did not know for sure that the Prince had indeed written these letters, but, the 2 of them had been delivered by royal servants, always a different one and never one of Hephaistion's trusted men who, undoubtedly, would have told their master about his son's activities. That had sense, but…

_I don't think Hephaistion is the kind of man who would force his son to renounce to a person he likes _–thought the officer, fanning the letters in his hand— _I mean, I am not Krateros, and even if that were the case, something in me resists to believe that Hephaistion would go as far as to forbid Achilles to see him just because he does not like the man…_

But the truth was that Seleucus did not know the _hipparch_ that well and the only 2 times when they had spoken were when Hephaistion demanded him to stay away from his son and when he thanked him for taking care of the Prince at Maracanda. He could not say for sure what would Hephaistion do in this situation and the only solution he could think of was, first to talk to Achilles and then, if the situation was indeed as dramatic as the letters portrayed it, he would talk to the _hipparch_.

He took a deep breath and lifted his head to see the night sky; he could have hardy chose a worst night to do this, just when the King had called a special meeting with some of the men, but this was also a good opportunity, that meant the Prince would be alone and they would be able to talk in peace.

After a moment of hesitation the officer continued his way.

**XXX**

Hephaistion considered for a moment to follow Alexander and see what was he planning, but he discarded the idea when he remembered the huge amount of work waiting for him on the desk in front of him. Since the King wanted to spend every single moment with him, he rarely slept in his own tent, not that he complained, he also loved to spend every second with his lover, but thanks to this he was working at the royal tent.

The _hipparch_ yawned and, with infinite laziness, sat down at his desk to start the always boring and tedious task of reading reports. How he hated this! But he had to admit that, as always, Glycon was of great help and the young man had divided the reports in 3 small towers: urgent, very urgent and life or death urgent. Everything below the category of urgent could be handled by his subordinates.

Hephaistion was reading about the state of the troops' equipment and the extremely urgent need of horses when Hermolaus son of Sopolis, one of the royal pages, arrived with a jug of wine, a jug of water and a silver cup. He served the watered wine and left, as silently as possible, fearing to interrupt his superior. Hephaistion drank the wine, while reading, without noticing anything unusual and served another cup, this time without water.

**XXX**

Bagoas, hidden in a corner, watched how Hermolaus left the _hipparch's_ room. He was not as foolish as to deliver the wine himself, he needed to stay away from what was going to happen so no one could implicate him later with anything. The eunuch had just changed the wine the page would take to Hephaistion and waited. He bit his thumb, watching nervously the entrance of the King's room as if they were the gates to Hades, with fear, anxiety and, why not? Hope, and he prayed that Chrysaor would arrive soon or the King would be back and all his effort would have been for nothing; he would have risked his life for nothing.

**XXX**

Hephaistion started to feel a soft warmth spreading inside his body, at first it was a very comforting sensation, especially in that cold night, but then, he also started to feel a tickling running through his legs and the heat concentrating from his waist down. His face was burning and soon he was unable to keep reading. He left the report on the desk and hid his face in his hands.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ –thought the _hipparch_; he was as hard as he had only been after a very long session of foreplay, could it be that he had been left so horny after Alexander had abruptly left the room? A thousand of possible explanations crossed his mind but not even for a moment he considered this could be the wine's fault, he truly believed it was only his treacherous body who refused to work and wanted to spend another night of wild sex with the King.

Hephaistion took a deep breath and another sip from his wine hoping that this would help him, but as soon as he tried to keep reading he felt as if electricity were running through his veins and he found himself moaning softly. Even the slightly movement, the most innocent brush of his cloths made him burn in desire.

_Something definitely is very wrong with me_ –he thought, moaning again, and, involuntarily rocking his hips.

**XXX**

After thinking this for days, after all the doubts that had assaulted him, after finally gathering all his courage, Seleucus did not find Achilles at the royal tent. For a moment the officer thought this was some kind of cosmic joke, he could easily imagine the Gods laughing to tears while watching his predicament. Hermolaus informed him the Prince had gone with the King a few moments ago and that he had no idea at what hour he would be coming back.

_What now?_ –thought the officer, puffing his cheeks out. His eyes settled on his boots, wet after walking on the snow and he truly did not fancy the idea of going back to his own tent under that weather. He had achieved nothing coming here, should he wait for Achilles? But then, and idea struck him.

— Is _hipparch_ Hephaistion here? –as soon as he asked he felt like an idiot, if the King was not home, what made him think his beloved was?

— Yes, sir, in the King's room –answered the boy of 13 years old for his complete surprise.

_Maybe I can still do something useful around here _–he thought.

**XXX**

Hephaistion threw his head back, resting his weight against the chair, and closed his eyes for a moment. He was starting to lose the faculty to think correctly, he needed desperately to drown that fire that was consuming him, driving him mad; this was an arousal he had never felt before, savage, vicious, painful and demanding. It was almost as if the heat inside him were looking to take control not only of his body but also of his mind, turning him in nothing more than a puppet. But what could he do? Slowly, the _hipparch_ spread his legs unable to hold for much longer, one way or another but he had to extinguish that hunger inside him.

The first brush of his hands against his thighs was enough to make him moaned again, he reacted so easily to pleasure that was starting to be scary, his skin appeared to burn in the places where his finger rested. But before he could take his hands to that hardness that was driving him mad…

— Sir – Hermolaus called him before coming in, giving his superior time to sit straight again and to close his legs— Sir, officer Seleucus son of Antiochus asks to see you.

— Now? –exclaimed Hephaistion in complete disbelief taking the boy aback.

— Yes, sir –answered a very nervous page watching that gorgeous man with his face blushed, thin silky locks of hair falling in front of his eyes, panting slightly and his sensual lips moist.

Pages always fought savagely to have the change to serve the _hipparch, _they had literally bit and punched fighting over the night shift, and Hermolaus thought in that movement that every blow he had received was worth it. He had liked, no, he had idolized Hephaistion since the very first day he saw that Greek god standing at the side of the King and now it was as if all his fantasies and wild dreams had come true.

— I don't have time –said Hephaistion, miraculously finding his voice under that heat clouding his mind.

— Sir, he insists is an urgent…

— I don't care! I don't want to see him now –exclaimed the _hipparch_, eager to be felt alone to attend to his _er-_ unfinished business, but then…

— Well, I'm sorry if you don't want to talk to me, but you will have to –Seleucus stormed in, he had heard every word and was convinced that Hephaistion did not want to see him because he was angry, because everything that the letters said was true and the _hipparch_ of one half of the _hetairoi_ cavalry was forcing his son to renounce to the person he loved and had nothing else to discuss with him, maybe thinking of him as so insignificant that he did not deserve even a moment of his precious time.

_Why me?_ –thought the _hipparch, _watching Seleucus' serious expression. The officer looked as if his father had died and everything were Hephaistion's fault.

For a moment Hermolaus did not know what to do, this was the last thing he had expected it could happen. Should he stop Seleucus? Call the guards at the door? He looked around trying to find an answer until his superior called his name and said he could leave.

_The boys are not going to believe this_ –thought the page, leaving the room, his mind racing and finding a thousand of explanations to why the officer wanted to talk so urgently to the _hipparch_, of why was Hephaistion looking like that, and why could happen next.

One look at Seleucus told him he was not going anywhere until they have talked, and Hephaistion sighed, he considered the possibility of calling the guards but that would complicate everything and the last thing he wanted was to have more people inside that room to see him in his present condition. No, calling the guards was out of question. He took a deep breath.

— What do you want? –the _hipparch_ was not in the mood to be polite. And for his total dismay the officer approached him.

_Oh, I need a drink_ –Hephaistion took another gulp of wine, while the other talked.

— I know you don't like me but I never thought you were going as far as to forbid Achilles to talk to me –Seleucus' words were strong but made absolutely no sense.

— I don't have an idea of what are you talking…—Hephaistion's body shuddered under a powerful wave of heat, it was as if hands were caressing his whole body and rubbing all his hot spots at the same time. He had to bit his lip not to moan.

— Are you all right? –asked the officer frowning and doing the worst thing he could have done: he placed his hand on the _hipparch_'s shoulder, and his touch took away the last vestiges of Hephaistion's self-control.

**XXX**

As soon as the meeting was over, Nikandros technically ran behind Alexander, but it was not easy in that multitude. The King had looked among the men of his army for experienced cragsmen and mountaineers finding 300 and, among these men, he had asked for volunteers "to scale the sheer rock-face on the far side, offering vast rewards to the first 12 men up. They were to take swords, spears and provisions for 2 days. When they reached the summit, above the fortress itself, they were to wave white flags as a signal"(2)

A crowd had gathered to witness this whole exchange and men were now talking excited among each other and, of course, to the 300 men who had accepted the challenge. Nikandros had not been here, he had not heard the King's words and had no idea of why were all these people here, another mattered of more personal importance had kept him in his tent and that mattered was the one that had him now furiously fuming and running to catch Alexander with Leonnatos behind him.

— Nikandros wait! –shouted Leonnatos— You are overreacting.

The _lochagos_ stopped to face him.

— Am I? Let me tell you what I am, I am an idiot who should have killed you when I have the opportunity –he said, spitting every word before resuming his walking.

— Nikandros, we don't have to bother the King in times like this, he has many things on his mind –a very nervous Leonnatos insisted, running to catch him.

— On the contrary, I insist in "bothering" him –answered the _lochagos_ furiously through clenched teeth.

**XXX**

Seleucus had not been this confused in his entire life, one moment he was ready to confront Hephaistion demanding to be with Achilles, and the next he was kissed by the most desired man in the entire Empire. Even if it was true that the officer had never been one of the multiple admirers of the _hipparch_, that did not mean he was not aroused from head to toe having that gorgeous creature kissing him, rubbing his body against him and moaning as if he were about to die unless someone touched him soon.

Only a fool would not take an opportunity like this and the officer was no fool, but still…

— Hephaistion… —said Seleucus with difficulty between hungry kisses, trying to push the _hipparch_ away from him, but it was not easy, not because he lacked strength, but because his body refused to follow such stupid order. He wanted to feel that beautiful creature against him, he wanted to do exactly what the King's beloved begged, to touch him, to take him, to thrust inside him. But something here was not right— Hephaistion…wait…

— _Mm_…why?…—Hephaistion rocked his hips against him. If he did not get what he wanted soon he would explode, and the officer could not restrain himself from moaning when the _hipparch_ slid his hands down his back looking for his butt.

**XXX**

Bagoas knew the Gods had forsaken him. Everything had gone terrible wrong in the same instant his dark eyes saw Seleucus storming into the King's room, he had wanted to scream like a girl or to faint, thinking in all the things that could happen but all of the them with the same ending: his head on a plate. Even in his hidden place at the corner, he could hear Hephaistion moaning, sighing and panting, begging the officer to touch him and Seleucus' moans answering him. But it was not suppose to be like this, what was the officer doing there in the first place?

An hour had passed, and where the hell was Chrysaor? What would happen if the guard suddenly arrived? What would Chrysaor do if he found Hephaistion, the man who supposedly called him because he was dying to sleep with him, having sex with someone else? This was far too complicated and to his complete horror he was quickly losing control over the events he had unleashed.

_What now?_ –thought the eunuch and, as an answer, he saw the servant he had dispatched with the message coming back alone.

— What are you doing here? –asked Bagoas, talking in whispers but the urgency in his voice was almost tangible, he was clearly puzzled by the fact that the guard was not accompanying the servant.

— I couldn't find Chrysaor –said the man, shrugging— But I left the message with one of the _hipparch's_ servants.

—You what? –exclaimed the eunuch, unable to believe that such a big stupidity could be contained in such a short man— With whom?

— The _hipparch's_ eunuch, Xsayarsa, told me he could deliver the message for me –he said— And since I saw the King coming back…

—Get out! –exclaimed Bagoas, feeling as if cold water had fallen over him.

_Xsayarsa has the message. This is the worst thing that could happen, he will undoubtedly give it to Hephaistion…what am I going to do now?…—_he hyperventilated—_I have to get that message back…Calm down Bagoas, calm down! Not everything is lost…_–thought the eunuch taking a deep breath— _The message has Hephaistion's seal, and Xsayarsa has no way of knowing I sent it… Besides, if the King is coming back maybe he would arrive in time to find his beloved with Seleucus_ –the eunuch smiled. Yes there was still hope.

**XXX**

Alexander came back to his tent feeling as if the Soghdian Rock were already his. It was thanks to his beloved that this idea had came to him and he could not be more pleased. The enemy wanted to see winged soldiers, well, they would see winged soldiers because not even for a second the King doubted that his men would do what he had asked from them. He smiled. He was sure that finding volunteers would not be a problem but he had never expected that all of them would accept.

_And this is why this plan will work, because I have men like them_ –thought the blond.

— Dad, are you sure yours is a good idea? –asked Achilles intrigued, walking at his side. Chrysaor was behind him, the same as Eumenes was following Alexander. Perdikkas, Ptolemy were there too, they wanted to talk to the King about his plan and to ask a few things about it.

— I am sure, Aki –Alexander smiled— Haven't my plans always work so far? You saw what happened at Nautaca.

— Mm, I guess you are right –Alexander laughed.

— You don't sound very sure –the King pointed out.

— I think overconfidence can be a terrible mistake –said the Prince in a professional tone.

— Yes, I agree, but overconfidence is only a mistake in one case –said Alexander, taking his adopted son by the shoulder. At the Prince's 11 years old both were of the same height and it was a very sweet sight to watch them together like that.

— What's that?

— When you fail –that made Achilles laugh.

—Alexander! –Nikandros' voice made the King turn.

The smiled abandoned Alexander's face when he saw his _lochagos'_ serious expression followed by a very pale and very worried Leonnatos, it was a strange scene and one that successfully caught the attention of Perdikkas and Ptolemy.

— What is it? –asked the King.

— This motherless dog! –started Nikandros pointing at Leonnatos with murderous hate— Dishonored my sister.

_Not again!_ –thought the blond, trying his best to not run his hand down his face.

— What happened now?

— He married Berenike without my consent! –and up went Alexander' eyebrows in utterly astonishment. He could hear how Perdikkas softly exclaimed: "Holy harpies on a tree!" And watched Ptolemy, from the corner of his eye, trying his best to not laugh. Why not? To laugh was a great idea, after all this was nothing more than a comedy, but, for whose amusement?

— You did, what? –exclaimed the King, looking at his friend as if he did not knew him. His previous good mood was all gone now.

— I can explain everything—said Leonnatos, trying to calm down everyone.

— Explain what? I told you, repeatedly, that I did not…I DO NOT want you near my sister –said Nikandros, looking so like Hephaistion when he was furious— I told you I would never consent that you married her again, and you did it behind my back!

— Is that true Leon? –asked Alexander.

— I-I-I…I wanted to do things right –his friend stammered— But Nikandros did not let me so I, well… Eni wanted to marry me so we just…

— Married without the permission of the head of her family –said the King unable to believe this. Leonnatos looked at his feet like a scolded boy— Unbelievable! –he shook his head and then his eyes found Bagoas standing near. The commotion had caught his attention and there he was, trying to know what was going on— Bagoas! –the eunuch jumped when he heard his name— Call _hipparch_ Hephaistion, ask him to come here.

The eunuch bowed.

— Yes, King of King, but I am afraid the _hipparch_ is… indispose –the King frowned.

— Is he ill?

— No, your majesty, he has company –said Bagoas successfully picking Alexander's curiosity.

— Who is with him?

— Officer Seleucus son of Antiochus –and instantly the King remembered that night when he had found his beloved talking in the shadows with Seleucus. He did not like this.

— Where is he?

— In your majesty's room –answered Bagoas.

Alexander left a very angry Nikandros, a very nervous Leonnatos, a very confused Achilles, a very curious Perdikkas, a very amused Ptolemy and a very tired Eumenes there and strode to his room. The eunuch was at one step to star shouting: "Victory!" feeling that finally his plan was going to work when he suddenly remembered a tiny little detail: Seleucus had the letters he had written using Achilles' name.

_Ahura Mazda! The King is going to execute me_ –thought Bagoas, feeling on his knees trembling.

**XXX**

— How do you feel? –asked Seleucus and Hephaistion, fully dressed and curled in fetal position on the King's bed, wished the earth would swallow him in that moment.

He had no idea of what had happened to him, he had felt so aroused that it was preoccupying, he could not think clearly and the only thing his whole being wanted was to be touched. Oh, it had been so embarrassing! Any other in Seleucus' place would have made love to him savagely the entirely night, but the officer had found another solution.

— I want to die –said the _hipparch_, his face hidden against the mattress and his voice drown among the blankets.

The office, sitting at his side, patted his back.

— You have my word that I won't tell anyone what happened here –he vowed solemnly.

Hephaistion turned to face him, adorably blushed with his hair deliciously disheveled, and nodded.

— I don't understand what happened to me –he whispered, trying to explain, to apologize, to simply say something.

— Well, I have seen this…_er_…behavior before –said Seleucus.

— Where? How? –the _hipparch_ asked with interest, sitting on the bed.

— At Babylon, in a brother with a drugged whore –said the officer— The owner gave her aphrodisiac herbs or something and she was just like you.

— But that's insane! Where would I…? –but Hephaistion stopped talking in the same moment he remembered Xsayarsa's gift.

It was very difficult to find, not to mention expensive, but I can assure you this is worth all the troubles I went through to obtain it. These herbs come from India, and they are the most effective and powerful aphrodisiac I have ever…

_But Yarsa would not dare to do this without my permission_ –he thought in panic when he heard paces approaching.

The _hipparch_ and the office turned at the same time only to find the King standing at the entrance. Even if they were not doing anything compromising in that moment there were 2 things that enraged Alexander beyond all reason, making the vein on his forehead to pop out: one, the unmistakable smell of sex and two, Hephaistion. If there was something the King knew was how his beloved looked after a particular long night of passion, and this revelation made the Great King, and ruler of almost all Asia, to charge against his officer like a wild bull, punching him so hard on the face that the impact sent him directly to the floor.

— I will KILL you Seleucus! –his shouts caught the attention of everybody inside the royal tent.

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 368

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 368 y 369

**A/N:** And we are back to the beginning of this whole mess. Next week we'll finish with Bagoas' plan and we would be able to move on. Thanks again for all your support!


	188. Vampire Memoires, book XI

**Hello dear readers!**

Thank you! Really thank you so much for everything, your wonderful messages, support, reviews and for giving an opportunity to this little monster of story full with a crazy girl's ideas. ¡Muchas gracias! We reached 1 million words! Hooray! * applauses * Wow! It feels so good hahahaha ^^ but this is all thanks to you.

**Disclaimer:** I borrowed 3 fictional characters for 3 books I like very much: Anaxagoras, from Cristina Rodriguez' _Thya from Sparta_. Lucius Cornelius Macro, from Simon Scarrow's _Under the Eagle series_ and Eric Northman from Charlaine Harris' _The Sookie Stackhouse novels_. These are not mine, and all credit goes to their gifted authors.

**Warning**: The use of bad words was necessary in this chapter. I bloody swear it! ^^

**Bonus Chapter 11**

**ASHES**

_Dragged You Down Below_

_Down To The Devil's Show_

_To Be His Guest Forever_

_(Peace Of Mind Is Less Than Never)_

_Hate To Twist Your Mind_

_But God Ain't On Your Side_

_An Old Acquaintance Severed_

_(Burn The World Your Last Endeavor)_

(Avenged Sevenfold, _Nightmare_)

_New York, 2012_

The night found Hephaistion walking through the streets looking for his meal. Whoever looked at him, dressed in jeans, t-shirt and boots would be unable to imagine that he was a creature of darkness with promises of blood and pain that had walked among the living, like a no-dead, for more than 2 thousand years. Most vampires of his age did not left their havens so easily, they used to hide in the most uncommon places, with an army of new born vampires doing their will, and no longer bother with such petty things as hunting.

But the Macedonian was not like the rest and he liked to hunt, it was one of the things he enjoyed the most about this false life. But the Tzimisce no longer fed on mortals, no, in this he was like the rest of the most ancient vampires, he fed on the blood of other vampires. Why? For 2 reasons: one, it was more challenging to hunt a vampire than a mortal and two, the vitae of a no-dead was stronger and far more delicious than the one of mere humans.

As a consequence young vampires feared their elders as a child fears the boogie-man, many youngsters looked to kill their elders, drinking their blood to become stronger, before they killed them. And, precisely because of this, a war had started more than 200 years ago between them, ending with the creation of the sect known as the Sabbat. It was said that the ancestor of the clan Tzimisce, Tzimisce himself, had been killed during this war by his own Children, but Hephaistion knew better. You couldn't destroy a monster like that so easily and the Macedonian was convinced that, one night, they would see Tzimisce, the Lord of Pain, rising again.

_The Gehena_ –thought Hephaistion, the Last Night, the end of the world. It was said that during the Gehena Kaine would walk again on the earth along with all the antediluvians, all the vampires created before the Great Flood. The True Demons. In 2 thousand years the Macedonian had only met one of this monsters: Tzimisce, and that had been enough to fill his nightmares for the rest of his no-life.

But, why was he thinking about this now? He truly had no idea, it could be because of that beautiful full moon adorning the night sky, looking red, as if it was covered in blood. It was a beautiful sight and one that remembered Hephaistion that he had not eatean yet. He kept walking. His Child, Azrael, had told him about this place where the Caitiff, the vampires with no clan, the Orphans, and the ones that either the Camarilla or the Sabbat wanted among their ranks, gathered.

Yes, it was true that Hephaistion liked challenges but he did not want to attract too much attention on him, especially not now that he was so close to bring his lover back to the realm of the living. Then, the Caitiff were a perfect choice. When a vampire took a Child he/she was obliged to teach the Child everything there was to known about his new false life, to teach him/her the Disciplines of the clan and to introduce him/her to the World of Darkness. But, not everyone was ready for this kind of responsibility, many vampires took a Child after a night of passion or by mistake and decided to run away leaving behind a new vampire knowing nothing of what had just happened.

These Orphans had gathered in their own "clan" and called themselves Caitiff, when they worked for the Camarilla, or Pander when they decided to join forces with the Sabbat. They were the scum of the vampire society, nobody cared for what happened to them, they had no rights but all the obligations and the Camarilla or the Sabbat demanded that they followed their rules and fought in their wars. In all times there had been Caitiff but in the Modern Nights their numbers had increased so dramatically that many elders were talking about a crisis of the blood, the most alarmists said it was a sign of the Gehena.

Hephaistion turned to the right and stopped, brushing his now short hair with his fingers. Tonight he had chosen to cut his hair, a caprice that would only last for 24 hours because every night a vampire always returned to his original appearance, that is, how he looked when he were Embraced. The Macedonian knew he had been followed for some time now, at first he did not pay it much attention but now it began to be annoying so, he decided to investigate what did this invited guest wanted.

— I know you are there so why don't we cut the crap and tell me what do you really want –Hephaistion turned, and from the shadows the lonely figure of lad of 17 years old, all dressed in black, with nails painted in black, and dark make up, appeared.

A mortal. His smell was unmistakable and the Tzimisce could hear the beating of his heart as loudly as if it were a war drum. The lad seem incapable of talking, once those gorgeous dark gray eyes settled on him he forgot how to speak, lost in the beauty in front of him and the powerful aura that he irradiated. He helplessly could do nothing more than just stared at this Angel of the Night with his mouth stupidly opened. He was looking at a God, he was sure.

— You stink of fear –said Hephaistion, haughtily, and that woke up the other.

— I-I-I…I have been following you for a while –he stammered.

— I know, what do you want? –asked the Macedonian, impatiently.

—I, well, I know what you are –said the lad, and Hephaistion raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

— I don't think so –he turned with all the intentions of keep walking when…

— You are a vampire –the Tzimisce stopped and turned to look at him, this time amused and a little, just a little, intrigued.

— And?

— And? –the lad was confused, this was the last thing he had expected when he gathered all his courage and decided to talk to him.

— You still haven't told me what do you want.

— Oh…well, I _er_…I want to…I was looking to meet you since nights ago when I first saw you…I saw you when you killed a red hair girl and I…my name is Xander, and…—he was boring Hephaistion— I want to be like you.

The Macedonian laughed without noise, a musical sound that froze the lad's blood.

— Go home –he answered, walking again but Xander, somehow, found the courage to follow him.

— Wait! Why don't change me? I mean, I can be like you –the lad insisted.

— Boy, you will never be like me, not even in 2 thousand years –answered the Tzimisce, walking as if he had no weight, making no sound at all.

— Is that your age? Wow! You are really old…and beautiful –Hephaistion stopped again.

— I gave you the chance to go, but now you are truly starting to piss me off –he never raised his voice, he wasn't even angry, but the Tzimisce spoke in a tone of voice that stood up the hair of Xander's nape, but he did not run away.

— Please, I would do anything to be like you, please –the lad begged and this gave the Macedonian an idea. There was no way in which he would take another Child, and even if he wanted, he would never Embrace someone like this lad but…

_That doesn't mean we can't play a little_ –he thought.

**XXX**

It was midnight by the time the Macedonian's visitors arrived, his lunch had not being exactly as he had planned, and the Caitiff could rest knowing that they were safe… at least for now, unfortunately Xander was no longer able to say anything any more. For a moment Hephaistion had expected to find Zophiel at his door, ready to hear another one of his stories, but his surprise was little when instead he found Lucius with Eric behind him. If he could still sigh he would have done it, his friend did not look happy, in fact, the Roman looked quite unsettled and why not, angry. But then again there were so many things that could bother the Roman that the Macedonian decided to wait and see what had happened this time.

— This is outrageous! –exclaimed Lucius, waving a newspaper in his hand so close to Hephaistion's face that he almost hit him.

— Lucius, even if my sight is quite remarkable, not even I can see what is so "outrageous" if you keep waving that in front of my face –said the Macedonian and his friend handed him the newspaper.

Hephaistion opened it and found on the first page a very flashy note about an outstanding archeological discovery made in Rome. According to the note they had found the best well preserved pieces of a complete Roman armor, a chest with several _aureus_ and _denarius_, as well as weapons and personal effects of a Roman Centurion.

— So? Why is this so outrageous? –asked the Macedonian, but as soon as he lifted his eyes to see his friend, he regretted his words.

— THOSE ARE MY THINGS! –shouted Lucius in his best parade voice. Hephaistion almost laugh— That! –he pointed at the picture— Is my fucking armor, those are my fucking decorations: _torcs, armillae, phalerae_ and this is MY fucking money!

— Well –Hephaistion's gray eyes surveyed the note— According to this your stuff had been declared part of the World Heritage.

—World Heritage my ass! That stuff is mine and I want it back –said a very angry Roman— I won those _phalerae_ fighting, I bleed to win that Civic Crown, do you know what it took to win a Civic Crown? It was the second highest honor in the army, and I bloody won one just the same as the _divus_ Julius did!

— Yes, I forgot you are Caesar's fan-girl –the Ventrue looked at him through narrowed eyes— Lucius calm down, if these things are so valuable to you, why didn't you have them in safe place? –asked Hephaistion.

— That's the problem Phai –said Eric, talking for the first time since they arrived— Lucius had his things in a safe place.

— Then, what happened? –the Tzimisce was officially confused.

— _Carolus in causa est!_ –exclaimed the Roman in Latin, when he was angry, or aroused, he started to talk in Latin which was really funny when you were not the cause of his anger.

— The Prince of Rome? Are you insane? You scare the living hell out of that guy –said the Macedonian, throwing the newspaper on the nearest table.

— Exactly! He fears me and hates me, and now that I am at the other side of the world he thought it would be very amusing to tell the archeologists where to dig –said Lucius and Hephaistion had to agree with him. This had much more sense than the idea of the mortals finding the treasures of a 2000 years old vampire just by chance. Besides, Carlo did hate his friend, but still...

— I agree that someone told the mortals about your hiding place –said the Macedonian— But I still doubt it was Carlo, you said it yourself, he doesn't have balls.

— Yes, but he is the Prince of Rome and it is his obligation to know everything that happens there. Rome is part of the Camarilla, not like New York, and it has been under Ventrue control since Camila was there more than 2000 years ago and Carlo HAS to know what fucking happens in the city –said Lucius and there Hephaistion had to agree with him. Even if Carlo did not plan this, he was responsible for not stopping the mortals.

_Poor Carlo, Lucius is going to tear him limb by limb_ –thought the Tzimisce, smiling amused.

— What's your plan? –Hephaistion sat down on his favorite sofa—What are you going to do?

— I'm going to Rome to get my stuff back –said the Roman, pulling a chair to sit in front of his friend— And I don't care if I have to steal it or who or what do I have to kill… and you are coming with me.

The Macedonian blinked confused.

— Lucius –he said carefully— I cannot leave the city, you know I have to stay here because of the ritual to assemble Kaine's sword.

— I bloody know that but I need your help.

And with that he left the Tzimisce without words. The Roman had always helped him, always, he had been one step of finding the final death at Mexico City because of him and Hephaistion could not say no. Besides Lucius was truly his best friend, in all those years of his false life, even counting his mortal years, he had never found someone who understood him as well as Lucius, with the obvious exception of Alexander of course. The Roman was a very curious mix among Scipio, Nikandros, Perdikkas and Leonnatos and he could not deny his best friend help when he needed it.

— Fine.

**XXX**

_Rome, 2012_

It supposed a very big achievement, for a vampire, to travel by plane. They used Eric' private plane but they had to spend a good part of the trip in coffins to avoid the daylight, and, in Hephaistion's case, it had to be a coffin with earth from his homeland. All vampire clans had a weakness, and the Tzimisces' weakness was that they HAD to sleep over the earth of their homeland or risk waking up at night as weak as if they had had a massive hemorrhage.

As soon as they arrived to their destination Lucius called his contacts in the city, which were a lot, to know more about what had happened with his things, while Hephaistion was left in his room, looking at the city from his window. This had been the Roman's house since the time of Emperor Constantine, of course it had been remodeled more times that one could count, had survived fires and angry mobs during the Dark and Middle Ages, but it was, more less, the same house the Macedonian remembered.

— Why are you so quiet? –asked Eric, standing at the Tzimisce's side, a hand on the window's frame, resting his weight against it, looking at the Macedonian down.

— I was thinking –whispered Hephaistion, his eyes on the moon.

— You think too much –those words made the Tzimisce smiled.

— I get that a lot –Hephaistion lifted his head to look at the Viking— You want to ask me something, don't you?

— As a matter of fact, yes –answered Eric, showing him an art magazine— I was wondering, is this your portrait?

The Tzimisce took the magazine and a smile curved his sensual lips. He walked away from the window watching the painting showed there.

— Ah! I have forgotten about this one –he said, looking at his own face. He was sitting on a chair that looked like a throne, painted only from the waist up, his hands resting on the arms of the chair. His hair was very short, but a long lock of hair was crossing his face— It was painted during the Renaissance, I was in Florence and this man –he tapped the name that appeared on the magazine— Insisted in painting me, he practically begged me, at that time nobody knew his name now you are an illiterate brute if you don't know him.

The Viking shook his head.

— You are full with surprises –he said amused.

— I am, after 2000 years it's kind of inevitable –Hephaistion handed him back the magazine— Just for curiosity, where is my portrait now?

— At the Louvre…which reminds me, wasn't there an exposition about your King? –Eric asked with curiosity.

The smile abandoned the Tzimisce's face.

— Yes –Hephaistion's voice was cold and detached, his previous good mood now forgotten.

— You don't want to go? –asked the Viking, intrigued by the sudden change of his friend's mood— I mean, it could be interesting to see what they have at the exposition.

The Macedonian took his time before answering that question and sat down on the nearest sofa.

— I don't like to see things from my time in that….state –he tried to explain— I don't know how to say this but…To see the armor that once belong to my King, or his shield or helmet everything in pieces or parts of it…It's the same as it happens to Lucius every time he walks in front of the Flavian Amphitheatre, it makes me nostalgic and sentimental, and I don't like that feeling.

Eric shook his head and crossed his arms.

— I would never understand that about you and Lucius –he said— For example, I like to see the remains of my people, I like to travel to Sweden and see what is left. It brings me back good memories.

— What can I say? We are all different –answered Hephaistion and both feel silent.

They heard steps approaching and then Lucius appeared at the threshold. He was in a good mood, apparently things had gone better than they expected.

— Great news! I know where my stuff is –said the Roman, smiling— Now we just have to steal it, I have everything ready.

— That's really great, lover –said Eric and Hephaistion smiled, watching how public love demonstrations made Lucius uncomfortable.

But he couldn't blame the Roman, after all, when Lucius was mortal he had been everything but a tender person. His mother had abandoned him when he was a boy and he had worked with his father at a tavern in Rome near the _Circus Maximus_ until his 16 years old, when he had to run away from the city after murdering the man who had killed his uncle. At that young age he joined the army and served for 16 years until Anaxagoras Embraced him at Antioch. Lucius did not know how to be a tender loving person, but this was exactly what it made so funny to see him with a man like Eric.

— Lucius, I understand you can take care of this situation alone so, why do you need my help? –asked Hephaistion with curiosity.

— As things turn out, Phai, this was indeed Carlo's idea of a prank –said the Roman, approaching him— My informants tell me he has a new lover and she was the one who convinced him of doing this. So, we can't leave them go unpunished, don't you think? And, who is better than a Tzimisce to "punish them" –the Macedonian smiled knowing perfectly well what he was thinking.

— Lover, you can't let a Tzimisce torture a Prince of the Camarilla –said Eric, serious— It would only mean troubles with the Inner Circle.

The Inner Circle was the ultimate authority of the Camarilla, where the most ancient and strongest vampires controlled everything through their Justicars. There was one Justicar per clan and rumor was that they were so ancient and strong that the Brujah Justicar had been a Gladiator when he was alive. Not even Lucius could defy the Inner Circle.

— They don't have to know, Eric –purred Hephaistion, playing with a lock of his silky hair— I can take care of Carlo and his lover and the Inner Circle would never know what happen to them –he had never tortured a Prince and truth was that he was eager to do it.

The Viking did not like this, not because he was a pure innocent soul who wished no harm to the Prince, but because it was risky, and if there were something truly dangerous in this world that were vampire politics, and he did not want to see his lover in troubles. But, at the end, he decided to trust them. The Roman sat down on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

— It had been a couple of centuries since the last time we came together to Rome –said Lucius and the Macedonian nodded— Do you remember the night we met?

— I would never forget it –said Hephaistion, resting his ankle on his knee— You asked me so many questions about Caesar.

They fell silent.

— Phai, I was wondering –said Eric— What are you going to do when Alexander comes back to life? Are you planning to Embrace him?

— Why are you so serious, Eric? –asked the Macedonian, cocking his head— If I'm planning to Embrace him, does that bother you?

The Viking took a seat at his Sire's side.

— It's forbidden to Embrace mortals like Alexander the Great or Julius Caesar, for that mattered –said the blond— I have heard all my life from vampires like Anaxagoras, that the second rule is never to Embrace famous men or women, right after the most important rule that is: never to Embrace a child; reason why Napoleon or Charlemagne or Caesar are not vampires.

— I am not that sure about the _divus_ Julius –said Lucius, shaking his head and catching Eric's attention.

— What was that? –asked the Viking, frowning.

— That is a very old rumor –said Hephaistion, his elbow on the arms of the chair and his head resting on the back of his hand— It has been ages since the last time I heard it.

— What rumor? –asked Eric with genuine curiosity.

— Some said the _divus_ Julius was granted with the false life –said Lucius— I heard it long ago, but there are vampires who claimed they have seen him.

— Is that even possible? –the Viking found this hard to believe— He was cremated.

— The same as I –said Hephaistion with mockery— After one millennia I thought, Eric, that you have learned that nothing is impossible in the World of Darkness.

— Fine, I grant you that nothing is impossible –said Eric— But still, I think this is a far-fetched idea. Lets think this for a moment, who would do something as bold as to Embrace _him_?

— Someone like me who is truly thinking not only to bring Alexander back to life but to grant him the false life –said the Macedonian— Eric, don't look at me like that, I am not saying I believe the rumor, in 2 thousand years I have never seen proof that is true, and I think it is just that: a rumor, but what I am saying is that it is not impossible. A very crazy vampire could have easily stolen the body from his house, replaced it, and turned the _divus_ Julius into a Child of Kaine. You have 3 days to do it, remember?

— Personally, I wished it were true –said Lucius, smiling— I would have loved to meet him.

— I know, but, if you want my opinion, this whole thing that the _divus_ Julius is a Child of Kaine is just like that story of Elvis been turned into a vampire –said Hephaistion making them laugh.

— But coming back to the initial question –said the Viking, brushing his long blond hair back— You are turning Alexander into a Tzimisce, then.

— I haven't decided if he should be a Tzimisce or a Ventrue –said Hephaistion— I thought to ask Anaxagoras or Lucius to Embrace him because being a Tzimisce can be truly a burden but… I have to think about it.

— You will have to be really careful –said Eric.

— Trust me, I know, its not only about turning a famous man into a vampire, is about resurrecting the dead and not merely to create a vampire, we are talking of someone who had more than 2000 years dead –the Macedonian reminded him— I am breaking a lot of taboos here, but I'll do whatever its necessary to have my lover again at my side.

The Viking nodded and said nothing more. Since he met Hephaistion he had never stopped for a moment to really consider what was to be in the Macedonian's place but, now, he asked himself what would he do if Lucius found the final death.

_I would probably do the same as Phai, find a why to bring him back defying everyone and breaking every rule_ –he thought.

**XXX**

The whole adventure to get back Lucius' stuff was more like a comedy than an epic adventure. Next night they were ready to burst into the museum to steal the things, appropriately dressed in black for the occasion, weapons ready, and a whole sample of powerful, useful and cool Disciplines to break inside any building undetected. The 3 of them were ready to make Tom Cruise look like an amateur in Mission Impossible when they found that there was a guy in the museum willing to sell them all the things for a scandalous price.

Hephaistion did not know if he should laugh or cry.

— Let me get this straight –said Lucius to the man— You want to sell _me_ my own things?

The man called Hugo shrugged.

— I don't know if they are your things or not, the only thing I know is that now they are the property of the museum but, if you want them, the only thing you have to do is pay for them –said Hugo with a calm that was ending with the Roman's patience. He had always known about the illegal traffic of art pieces or archeological ones but this was just too much.

— I am not paying to have my own things back –said the Ventrue, through clenched teeth, the points of his fangs now visible.

— Then, I'm afraid I can't do anything for you –but before Hugo could even blink Lucius took him by neck and looked at him in such a way that he scared the living hell out him. After that he obtained his stuff without delay. Everything had been so easy that it was ridiculous.

But the truly creepy part of this whole adventure took place at Carlo's haven, where Hephaistion truly made his clan proud having fun with the Prince and his lover for several nights…

* * *

**A/N**: Again, all the information regarding vampires was taken from _Vampire the Masquerade_ by White Wolf.


	189. The Soghdian Rock Pt II

**CHAPTER 176**

_Between Decius Caecilius Metellus the Younger and Gaius Rabirius Postumus_

_63 BC Rome_

"_I have never been able to understand how the King of the richest nation in the world can be so poor."_

_"It's amazing, isn't it?" Postumus agreed. "Perhaps it's because Egypt hasn't been a true nation since the days of the Pharaohs, hundreds of years ago. Nothing but conquerors since then. The Macedonians are just the most recent."_

"_There hasn't been a worthwhile Macedonian since Alexander," I opined, the wine sharpening my wit. "And he didn't amount for much. What does it take to beat Greeks and Persians, after all? Still, they were perfectly good barbarians while they were up in their mountains. A couple of generations after Alexander, what are they? Lunatics and drunkards, growing more degenerate with each inbred generation […] When Alexander was romping all the way to India" I said "Rome was a little Italian town fighting other Italian towns. Now we are masters of the world and we didn't need any boyish god-king to accomplish it, either." (1) _

**-o-o-o-**

_And we are back, at the beginning of this mess. Alexander's shouts, curses and growls caught the immediate attention of everyone inside the royal tent, from the guards at the door to the pages. Despite the fact that I was extremely busy trying to restrain my lover from killing Seleucus right there, piercing the officer and future King with his sword, I still could see Hermolaus coming behind Eumenes, curious to know what was going on. This whole situation was terribly familiar for all the people there, except me of course, it was like living all over again what had happened at Maracanda, that dreadful night when Kleitos' met his creator, and even Achilles tried to prevent his adopted father from cutting the officer into little pieces. _

_I have always wonder if Achilles prevented Seleucus' murder because he was worried for Alexander, he was afraid to witness another episode like Kleitos' death or if he truly cared for Seleucus. I thought a lot about that while I was at Bendis' side, after she Embraced me, hearing all those rumors about King Achilles and his most trusted General Seleucus…I guess now I would never know for sure…_

_But again, I am changing the subject. Where was I? Ah, yes, Seleucus was on the floor, his mouth bleeding, Perdikkas, Nikandros, Achilles and I were holding Alexander while Eumenes, Leonnatos, Ptolemy and Chrysaor watched everything. Bagoas was trembling, scared beyond all reason in a corner, and the guards and pages were at the threshold like spectators of that drama… _

— I will KILL you Seleucus! –shouted Alexander beyond fury and beyond control, once again watching everything red around him, drove by an almost insane rage that looked only to see the blood of the officer spreading on the floor, a fair punishment after committing the worst sacrilege in the eyes of the King: to touch his beloved.

Seleucus was confused, dizzy and scared, from his position on the floor Alexander looked like a huge monster, his blond hair standing at the sides like horns, his eyes big and exorbitant. He truly had no idea of what was happening and for a moment, the blood covering his face made no sense to him. Why had he been hit? Why was the King so furious? Why was he on the floor watching the blade of Alexander's sword hovering over him like the ax of the executioner? But more importantly, what had he done?

— Seleucus, get your ass out of here –said Ptolemy with difficulty and the officer obeyed without second thoughts, crawling on the floor looking for the exit.

— Guards! Stop him! –the King ordered and the 2 guards at the door appeared to wake up from a dream, taking Seleucus by the arms.

— This is insane –muttered Hephaistion, tired, confused, angry, and still, a little horny— Everybody out of here! –he ordered, looking directly to all the people there, but, for a moment, nobody move and he had to raise his voice— OUT!

— Sir, what about him? –asked one of the guards, pointing at Seleucus with his chin.

— Take him outside and wait for instructions –the guards nodded and one by one left the room, thinking that the _hipparch_ was truly a very brave man if he wanted to stay alone with a furious Alexander. If someone deserved to be remembered and to have people singing about his deeds, that was Hephaistion, definitely.

— Are you going to be fine? –asked Nikandros worried, his previous fury now forgotten, and his brother nodded and smiled at him.

The King tried to follow Seleucus but his beloved stood in front of him, blocking his way until everybody was gone. This was going to be really hard and really embarrassing to explain, who does one say in a situation like this? "Hey I was drugged and behaved like a cat in heat, now lets kiss and forget about everything"? Hephaistion took a deep breath and embraced himself for the discussion hovering over them.

— What, in the name of all the Spirits of the Underworld, happened here? –the King demanded to know, still holding his sword as if it were glued to his hand.

The _hipparch_ did not answer immediately, he did not know what to say but also, he wanted to give Alexander a moment, hoping that this would serve to cool him a little. He knew perfectly well that, when the King was this angry, it was impossible to reason with him and he needed the blond to truly listen to him.

— First, I am not going to talk to you until you put that sword aside –he held his lover's gaze and Alexander appeared to wake up, he hadn't realize he was still holding the weapon with such force that his knuckles were white. He sheathed his sword, walked a couple of paces and placed it on the desk.

The King delayed in front of the desk for a moment, his back on his beloved and his hands resting on the wood. From behind it looked as if he were in deep concentration, assimilating especially disturbing news. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, trying with all his might to cast away the fury that did not let him think correctly. He knew his temper had put him in serious troubles before, and tonight he had felt that same fury that had made him take Kleitos' life, something that scared him and he needed, desperately, to keep a cold head. This behavior started to worry the _hipparch_, he was more use to a yelling Alexander and to this silent one.

— Did you sleep with Seleucus? –it was simple and direct question looking for an equally direct answer.

— No –the King let out the air that, until then, had been holding without realizing. He opened his eyes and turned to face his beloved.

— What happened then? –Hephaistion felt relieved when he saw again that warmth love in his lover's eyes instead of killing rage.

— Do you trust me, Alex? –his beloved answered with another question, taking Alexander by surprise.

— Why do you ask? You know the answer –the King looked offended but his beloved needed to re affirm this before continuing.

— I ask because what I am going to tell you may sound incredibly impossible but I swear, on the life of my son, that is true –the _hipparch_ held his gaze and Alexander knew, even without the vow, that he was honest.

The King rested his weight against the desk.

— I'm listening.

Hephaistion told him about how aroused he had been, Seleucus' suddenly appearance wanting to discuss something with him, about the officer's theory of the aphrodisiac herbs and Xsayarsa's gift. By the time he ended his story Alexander had his eyes big and round like plates, and was looking at the jug of wine as if it were a man guilty of murder.

— And, you couldn't control yourself? –asked the King half surprise half fascinated and angry with the Gods for not letting him come back sooner to witness that.

— Yes, it's like I said, as if the heat inside me had a mind of his own –said the _hipparch_, sitting on the bed.

_Wow!_ –thought Alexander, and for his beloved's amusement he took the jug of wine to weight it and see how much was left.

— Do you think Yarsa did this? –asked the blond, his eyes on the dark liquid.

— Honestly, I don't think so –said Hephaistion, stretching his legs to the front— But I can't think of someone else, as far as I know, Yarsa and I were the only ones who knew about the herbs.

— You should have told me before –said Alexander, like a child planning a prank and smelling the wine with curiosity. For his dismay there wasn't much left, maybe a cup or even less.

— Oh, and what would have you done with these herbs? –asked Hephaistion, with an evil smile dancing on his lips.

— I can think of a couple of things –answered a very amused King leaving the jug aside, but soon, the smile abandoned his face and another question arose in his mind— Phai, I understand everything you said, and I believe you but, there is only one thing I don't get.

— What's that?

— If you did not sleep with Seleucus, what did you 2 did? –Alexander asked the key question— I know you, and I know how you look after having sex, so?…

Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out and, for his lover's utterly delight, he blushed and brushed his hair behind his ear.

— Seleucus could have easily bedded me –he said, looking at his feet as if these were the most fascinating thing in the universe— I practically begged him because the heat inside was driving me crazy, but he didn't, he…—his beloved cleared his throat— He just _er-_ gave me a hand.

— What do you mean? –asked a very confused King for his _hipparch_ utterly embarrassment.

— Seleucus…masturbated me, all right? –Hephaistion blushed even more.

— Ah –Alexander was not please, he was not happy and he still wanted to kill the officer, but he had to admit that, considering the situation Seleucus should not only be spared, he should be awarded with a medal or something, after all, how many men in his place would have behaved in the same way? But that was not important, what was really important was…— How do you feel?

— Extremely embarrassed –his beloved confessed, finally looking at him— Do you think is easy for me to live knowing that Seleucus, a man with whom I have hardly spoken 3 or 4 times, had to touch me like that? –he puffed— It was so humiliating! And now thanks to you everyone, including the pages, know we were both alone in your room making out or having sex.

Now it was the King's turn to feel ashamed.

— I am sorry.

Both fell silent.

Alexander approached Hephaistion and sat at his side, embracing him, and resting his head on his shoulder. His beloved relaxed.

— I will find out who mixed the wine with the aphrodisiac herbs –whispered the _hipparch_, for him it was important to find answers, he could not live without knowing.

— But…we don't know for sure it was the wine –said Alexander— Perhaps we should make a test.

Hephaistion moved away from him, and looked at his lover with surprise, amusement and evilness.

— Are you serious?

— Well, I'm just saying that, in order to be sure it was really the wine's fault, you should drink another cup and then we'll see –said the King and his beloved laughed.

— And why don't _you_ drink the wine? –the _hipparch_ pinched his nose.

— No, no, no we need a cold head here and you already drank a lot whereas I am sober –said the King. Hephaistion smiled, shaking his head and biting his lower lip.

— Tell me something, for the sake of the argument, if I agreed to drink that wine again, what are you planning to do? –the _hipparch_ purred the words.

— Well, last time I checked, Nick was still outside the room –Hephaistion laughed as if someone were tickling him.

— You are a perv –he protested, even if the sole thought of sleeping with both, Alexander and his brother, made him shudder again in pleasure— But we'll see what I can do for your birthday, my King.

And that made Alexander happier than the conquest of India would have ever made him.

**XXX**

_It took one night for my King's men to reach the top of the cliff beneath the fortress known as the Soghdian Rock, and a very proud Alexander sent a messenger to the defenders saying that, if they looked up, they would see he had found his winged men. I don't have to say that Oxyartes and his men were truly demoralized and they promptly surrendered. _

_I was not at Alexander's side when he finally entered in the fortress, and I was not there when he talked to Oxyartes because, as I said, I was trying to figure out what the hell had happened to me the night before…_

Nikandros had been laughing for almost 15 minutes after Hephaistion told him everything that had happened, finding this extremely amusing for his brother's utterly misery.

— I still can't find the fun in this –the _hipparch_ complained, his arms crossed over his chest, watching the _lochagos_ through narrowed eyes while they walked around the fortress.

They were on the walls and both brothers had to admit the sight was impressive, imposing, from this high. They were on the top of a series of precipices that the popular opinion considered inexpugnable. Hephaistion's dark gray eyes could see before him the mountains, covered in snow and the blue sky, vast and forever immutable, completely oblivious to the problems of the mortal below. It was truly beautiful but also extremely cold, the wind felt like needles, burying in the skin despite the several layers of cloths they were wearing.

— Gods! What would I have given to find you like a cat in heat –said Nikandros, making Hephaistion blush despite the freezing wind.

— Haha, Nick –said the _hipparch_ without humor, brushing his hair from his face and closing his fur cloak— But tell me, was it funny to find out that Leon had made a fool of you marrying Eni? –that successfully stopped his brother's laughter.

— Don't remind me that –Nikandros grumbled, kicking a small rock.

— Nick –Hephaistion took a deep breath, thinking how to say this— Eni loves Leon, Leon is still in love with her and they are married now, why don't you let then be?

The _lochagos_ shook his head.

— Phai, as you said, Leonnatos made a fool of me, and you want me to applaud him and let him do as he pleases? –he said angry— No sir, I don't think so.

— And? What are you going to do? Refuse to recognize their marriage?

— Your lover supports me if I choose to do it –said Nikandros.

— Yes Nick, but that won't do any good –Hephaistion insisted— You and I knew Eni better than this, and we know that, if you refuse to recognize her marriage she is perfectly capable of running away –the _lochagos_ growled knowing his brother had a point— I know you are angry but I think that, for this time, let Eni be.

— And let her think that she can do whatever she wants? –exclaimed Nikandros and Hephaistion looked at him like a father with a very slow child.

— And you truly believe that, if you oppose her marriage, Eni will understand?

It was not easy and the _lochagos_ made a lot of faces, as if drinking foul water, but at the end he had to admit the _hipparch_ was right. Their sister was as stubborn as a mule, and Hephaistion was right, to oppose now to her marriage would only complicate things even more and the last thing Nikandros wanted was more problems.

— Fine, you win –he said, stopping, his emerald eyes on the far away mountains— But let me tell you something –he turned to face his brother— If Eni screws things up again with Leonnatos, I don't care if I have to drag her myself all the way to Macedonia, she will not stay here –he enunciated.

Hephaistion nodded.

— I agree with you –he said, solemnly— If she makes a mess again, I would not speak on her behalf again.

— Good…Now, tell me what you have found out about what happened to you last night? –asked a very curious Nikandros, smiling again.

The _hipparch_ had to admit that, despite all of his brother's faults, he was the best person to discuss these things, Nikandros could be a lot of things but he was clever and, more importantly, he was very cunning.

— All right. My first clue is the wine –said Hephaistion, resting his back against the cold stone of the walls— So, I asked Hermolaus, the royal page, where did he get the wine.

— Did it occur to you that maybe the lad is involved in this?

— Yes, but I dismiss the idea as soon as I talked to him –answered the _hipparch_—Hermolaus found the amphora in the usual place, he did not notice anything especial except for one detail: this was the only amphora there.

— How convenient, then, most probably, someone inside the royal tent left it there knowing that you would drink from it –said Nikandros, resting his arms on the walls, bending a little to the front— I don't like this, everything was too easy and you could as well be poisoned and no one would have noticed.

—I thought that too but…I don't want to get myself distracted with what could have been, I want to focus in what I know –Hephaistion answered and his brother nodded— The guards saw no one coming in that day with amphorae, which left me thinking, the same as you, that someone inside the tent had it already. I couldn't get more information about the wine because neither the pages, servants or the guards knew more, so I asked Yarsa about the herbs.

— Something tells me he did not use them, am I right? –asked the _lochagos_, his eyes lost at some point in the distance.

— Yes, in fact, Yarsa was quite scandalized when I gave him the summary of what had happened –his brother explained— I even thought that these herbs did not have to be necessarily the same ones Yarsa gave to me, but when I looked for them, the box was empty.

— Mm, so, the same person, or persons, who put the amphora so conveniently for the page to find it had also access to your things – Nikandros, scratched his chin. He would have to shave soon— That shortens the list of suspects, the pages would be my best guess. They have accessed to both, your things and the royal tent, and no one would have suspected them.

— I beg to differ Nick, I have a better suspect –said Hephaistion, making his brother turn to look at him— When I talked to Yarsa and Kyros both confessed that, for some time now, they think Bagoas was planning something.

— Who is Bagoas?

— Alexander's eunuch.

— The one who dances?

— That one.

— And why do they think the eunuch was planning something? –asked Nikandros with the same contempt he showed for women gossips.

— Kyros has the impression that he saw Bagoas leaving my room at Maracanda –this caught the _lochagos'_ attention— He is not sure, its just a hunch, but both, Kyros and Yarsa say that Bagoas is perfectly capable of doing something like this. And… —he vacillated, not knowing if it was a good idea to mention this.

— What? –Nikandros insisted.

— Maybe it's nothing but Yarsa told me something really weird.

— Weird how?

— He says that last night he found a royal servant with a letter wearing my seal ring and address to Chrysaor –said the _hipparch_— Yarsa suspected nothing unusual and offered to deliver the letter himself.

— Why is that weird? –asked Nikandros.

— I have never written a letter to Chrysaor in my life because he can't read –Hephaistion assured him.

— Maybe your eunuch was confused –said the _lochagos_ but the _hipparch_ shook his head.

— Maybe, but it would be strange because Yarsa is usually very careful with details and he knows my seal ring –he said.

— Did you see the letter? –Nikandros wanted to know.

— No, Yarsa gave it to Chrysaor –answered Hephaistion— I asked Chrysaor about it and he said he threw the letter thinking it was a joke because he knows that I know he can't read –he made a pause— I don't know if the mysterious letter is or is not connected with the wine and the aphrodisiac herbs, and I only mentioned this because it also happened last night, but, I sincerely don't think both events are connected. Probably Chrysaor was right and it was only a very bad joke.

— Probably…—whispered Nikandros but somehow he knew that both things had to be connected, it was strange that such a weird event happened precisely the same night the whole business of the aphrodisiac herbs took place.

— But coming back to the wine –the _hipparch_ continued—I think the most likely suspect is Bagoas, he has access to the royal tent and since everybody knows Alexander trusts him enough to let the eunuch shave him, the guards would have never suspected of him. The only thing I don't get is, why would he want to do that? To win Alexander's favor spicing his sex life? But if that were the case, why wouldn't he deliver the wine himself? Why did he steal the herbs?

Nikandros took a deep breath and brushed his black blue hair with his fingers, thinking carefully about this.

— I can find a thousand explanations for this Phai, but I think you should talk to the eunuch –said his brother— You are good reading people and you will know if he is lying or hiding something.

Hephaistion sighed.

— I guess you are right.

**XXX**

Several things required the _hipparch's_ attention that afternoon and he had no time to look for Bagoas, who had conveniently stayed out of his sight. He was preparing to rest after a very long day making inquiries about last night events, supervising the capture of the fortress and the count of every weapon and food supplies there. Alexander insisted that his beloved were in charge of their supplies and he had to see that every sack of grain stored in the Soghdian Rock were transferred to their own stock.

Hephaistion was only looking for a peaceful night of sleep, in what, until a day before had been Oxyartes' quarters, still fully dressed and lying facedown on the bed when the King arrived looking as grim as if his whole family had been massacred in front of him.

— What happened? –asked his beloved worried, standing up.

— Another revolt started –said Alexander, he was angry but not with that burning explosive anger of his, it was a calm fury wrapped with worry and frustration and that was starting to make Hephaistion nervous— And this time, things can get really ugly.

— Why? –then his _hipparch_ thought something— Who is leading them?

— Cyrus Ochus –the King pronounced the name as if it were a curse.

— Darius' son? —exclaimed his beloved as if his lover had told him cows could fly— But he is just a boy.

— He is 2 years older than Aki, and do I have to remind you that our son is going to be 12 soon? –Hephaistion fell silent, trying to assimilate this news while Alexander paced around— Of course he is not in command, he is just the flag of the revolt if you want to see things this way.

— What happened? –the _hipparch_ sat down, feeling a hollow in his stomach. How was he going to tell this to Achilles?

— You know I left Cyrus at Maracanda –said Alexander, his hands were so cold that he barely felt his fingers but he was too upset to stop and warm them in the nearest brazier— I couldn't take him with us and I did not think it would be dangerous if he stayed behind; but he ran away and joined one of the numerous groups of malcontents that soon increased its numbers when the rumor reached them that the son of Darius' himself was there, and now I have a very serious threat at Soghdiana.

— What are you going to do? –Hephaistion felt his mouth dry, he felt lost in the middle of a nightmare.

— I don't want to lose time here, but I can't go leaving behind Darius' only son at the head of a revolt –the King stopped— There is only one solution I can think about.

— What? –Alexander took a moment to choose his words, what he was going to say was delicate and not even he was sure of how to explain it.

— Oxyartes has a considerable force here, the men are strong and well armed –said his lover, slowly— He can deal with Cyrus while I am on my way to India.

— Is that wise? Cyrus is part of the Achaemenid family and we don't know if Oxyartes would betray you as soon as we are gone –Hephaistion pointed out.

— I know and I…I think I have a solution –said the King, sitting at his beloved's side— But I want to hear your opinion first.

— All right –he nodded.

— Oxyartes has 2 daughters, if I marry one that would assure me his loyalty –said Alexander.

— It is a good idea –answered Hephaistion, more worried about the fact that his son's only friend was now leading a revolt against the King than about his lover's marriage, and this took Alexander aback.

— Are you sure you are fine with it? –he asked, frowning.

— Yes, why do you ask? –he saw Alexander's love and concerned in his uneven eyes and understood what was he thinking— Alex, we both knew one day we'll have to get marry, besides, your father always sealed political alliances with a marriage and it worked pretty well for him, I don't see why you shouldn't use the same strategy.

— That is my _hipparch_ speaking, not my beloved –the King pointed out— Once you told me that you were jealous after I slept with Barsine because a woman could give me something you can't: a son, and I won't get married unless you are fine with it.

Those words truly touched his beloved and he smiled sweetly.

— Yes Alex, but I was 22 at that time –said Hephaistion, caressing his cheek fondly— I was still naïve and very impulsive. Trust me, I will be fine as long as you love me.

The King took his hand and kissed the palm with devotion.

— I will always love you –he assured him, from the bottom of his heart.

_Ah, I know you are dying to hear everything about Roxanne, was she really the most beautiful woman in Asia after Darius' wife/sister? Did my King fell in love at first sight with her? First of all regarding beauty we are dealing with a very abstract concept, I have always thought that, if we had a picture of Helen of Troy, the modern society of the XXI Century would find her ugly and, undoubtedly, fat. But answering your question yes, she was beautiful, was she the most beautiful woman of Asia? No, but everybody wanted to say to the most powerful man on the planet that he had chosen the most beautiful bride of all, as simple as that._

_Roxanne was 16 years old, she had hazelnut skin, long straight black hair and green eyes olive. She was not very tall and had a voluptuous body that made her really popular among the troops. And about the second question, Alexander found her pleasing when they met, the little viper knew how to be adorable and to say always what men wanted to hear. I have always thought she would have been a great Fairy Tale villain, you will see later why I say this. _

_Alexander treated Roxanne as he treated all women, you already know what he did with Darius' mother, wife/sister and his daughters, you know how he treated Queen Ada, and how he behaved with Barsine or with his own mother and sisters. No mystery there. Of course I don't have to tell you that Oxyartes was beyond happiness, he thought all his wishes had been granted in the same instant Alexander asked him for her daughter in marriage. Days before he had been ready to fight the Macedonian conqueror to death and now he was going to be the father-in-law of the most powerful man on the world. Not bad for a nobody like him. _

_With all this happening in those moments I completely forgot about Bagoas and the aphrodisiac herbs, my first concern at the time was Achilles. How was he going to react before the news of his friend's treachery? _

* * *

(1) John Maddox Roberts. _SPQR series: Book II The Catiline Conspiracy_, p 64 and 65

**A/N**: Next chapter Alexander is getting marry and you will see what I have planned here, mwa hahahaha! Thanks again for everything and see you next week ^_^


	190. The Soghdian Rock Pt III

**Hello dear readers!**

Once again I don't have words to thank you all ^^ To be honest I thought I was going to end this story at 1 million words, but now I no longer know how long this will be. We haven't reached India yet! ^_^ Thank youuuuuuuu!

* * *

**CHAPTER 177**

This was not something that Hephaistion looked forward to do, in fact, he had to admit he was a little scared and utterly lost. At 29 years old he believed he was ready for everything, after all, he had lived more in those years of campaign than any old Macedonian man during his entire life. Nothing could surprise him…except this of course. How does one explain to an almost 12 years old boy that his best friend, his only friend, was a traitor?

Achilles was brilliant, nobody doubted that, not even Eumenes who hated the _hipparch_ with such intensity that it was starting to be dangerous to his own health. If he continued like that, the royal secretary would die from liver stones. No, nobody questioned that the Crown Prince was a genius, but he was still a boy and a boy who had great problem making friends.

My first concerned, while Alexander and I walked to my son's chambers the day after we heard the news about Darius' son, was Aki's inability to make friends of his own age. The only friend Aki had, who was also a boy, was Cyrus Ochus and he was about to find out that, not only his only friend had betrayed his adopted father, he had betrayed him too, his trust in him, and what he thought he knew about the Persian. In other words, I thought, Aki would start doubting his own capacity to judge people because he had made a very big mistake judging Cyrus Ochus.

_As things turned out I was wrong. My son did not doubt his own judgment but something did change in him, something I could have never foreseeing…But I will explain this later. Where was I? Oh, yes! Walking at the side of my King heading to the Prince's room to share the dreadful news. Neither Alexander or I wanted our son to hear this from another mouth so, even at that late hour, we knocked at his door… _

— Aki, we need to talk –said Hephaistion without preambles. It was late at night, but the boy was still up, sitting on his bed with the back against the bedside; several oil lamps lit so he could read again the copy of the Iliad that his adopted father had given to him years ago.

Despite the sudden appearance Achilles was not surprise to find his fathers there, in fact he had been expecting them since the news reached him that afternoon. He left the Iliad at his side with all care, and moved to sit down at the foot of his bed. The King and his beloved looked dead serious, worried, but above everything else both were extremely tired. After the capture of the fortress neither had had a moment of peace; many things required their immediate attention and, since the young conqueror had a burning urge to get to India as if his life depended on it, every second was precious and not to be wasted.

— I already heard the rumors –said the Prince before they could do as much as open their mouth, taking them aback. He knew about Cyrus? How? Who had told him? The _hipparch_ was so angry in those moments; he just hoped his son had not heard it from Eumenes.

— You know? –asked Hephaistion, his mouth suddenly dry, and Achilles nodded.

— I know dad is getting married –he said and his father released the air he did not know he was holding. They had not come to discuss this but it was a great to opportunity to do it, so…

— And, what do you think of my wedding? –asked Alexander, taking a seat at his Prince's side while his beloved dragged a chair, sitting in front of his son.

— I don't know –answered Achilles, watching his feet while swinging his legs.

— You don't know?! –exclaimed the _hipparch. _Something here was amiss— Aki, you always have an opinion about everything, what's wrong? You don't like the idea? —the boy shook his head.

— It is a good idea –answered the Prince, still avoiding to look at them— I mean, Oxyartes can be a great ally, he is one of the few nobles who still enjoys a little prestige and it would be splendid to have him on our side, especially now that Mazaeus died and government is about to change at Babylon, we need stability. Soghdiana needs to be pacify and the King needs to get marry and…

— Aki look at me –Alexander interrupted him and the boy did as he was told— What do you really think?

The King stressed the word "really" and Achilles knew his adopted father did not need a lecture about politics, he had to be honest with him…But it was so difficult! The Prince knew there was no reasonable explanation to what he was feeling, in fact, he considered himself a fool just thinking about it, but still, he couldn't avoid it. At the end the boy took a deep breath and held the edge of his cloths with force.

— Nothing, it's just…is something silly…

— Well, I want to hear that silly thing –the King insisted and his adopted son fell silent.

— Aki –said Hephaistion sweetly, leaning to the front, resting his weight on his elbow over his thighs— It's all right son, you can trust us, what is bothering you?

— You will think I am stupid –said the Prince.

— We will never think that about you –Alexander assured him in that tone of voice of his, so sure of himself, that he could convince his men that the sky was yellow.

Achilles took a deep breath and held the edge of his cloths even harder.

— If you get marry…you will have your own children and…you will forget about me –he said, feeling his face blushing, looking everywhere but at his fathers and moving the King's heart.

— Aki, you are my son, how could I forget about my son?

— I am not your biological son –answered the boy promptly, it was clear he had given this a lot of thought— You will have a proper wife, a family, and you will love your sons more than me.

— Look at me –asked the King and the Prince obeyed— I do not know where did you got this idea, but for me you are as good as if you were my own son, we both shared the same blood and the same ancestors and that is something that nobody can change –he pinched Achilles' nose, making him smile.

The boy took a deep breath, he was feeling much better now.

— See? I told you it was a silly thing –he said, making both his fathers laugh— When am I going to meet your bride?

— Tomorrow, if you want –the Prince nodded.

The fell silent for a moment. Was it a good idea to tell Achilles about what happened with Cyrus Ochus in that moment? Hephaistion was really tempted to leave this for another time, it was more than obvious that the boy was a little upset because of the wedding and this news could be devastated; but then, his dark gray eyes met the King's uneven ones, finding only determination there, and he understood without words.

_We have to do it now before Aki hears about this from someone with less tact_ –he reminded himself.

— Aki, we came to talk to you about something else –said the _hipparch_ with caution.

— About what? –Achilles frowned, he had been so sure that they had came because of the wedding that he was truly clueless of what they could possible want.

The King and his beloved exchanged gazes and that started to worry the boy, something really bad must have happened to have his father this nervous.

— It's about Cyrus –said his father, increasing the Prince's anxiety.

— Is he ill?…or death? –Achilles felt a knot in his stomach just thinking that he would never see his best friend again.

— No, he is perfectly fine –said the _hipparch_, feeling terrible when he saw the Prince's relief. He was a fool! "He is perfectly fine" He should have never said some like that— But he…—Hephaistion took a deep breath and brushed his hair behind his ear. He needed to be honest and direct, there was no better way to deliver bad news— Aki, Cyrus is leading a revolt against Alexander.

For a moment the Prince did not move, he did not even blink, it was as if he had not heard a word of what his father said; then, he frowned, as if he were in pain, and opened his mouth several times not knowing what to say. Achilles was tempted to ask if it was a joke, but the expressions on Hephaistion's and Alexander's face told him everything he needed to know. The boy wanted to ask why, but he found the answer alone: there had been months since Cyrus started to act really weird around him, and years since his hatred towards the Macedonian King increased.

Little by little his best friend had started to change but Achilles was sure that everything had been worst after Babylon, first when Cyrus saw that all the honors and gifts that were once his were now for Achilles, and after the sacking and burning of Persepolis the situation had gotten even worse. Even if the news pained the Prince he had to admit that he believed his friend perfectly capable of doing such a crazy thing as to rise in arms against the conqueror, but it pained him even more not have been capable of stopping him.

— Do you know where he is? –asked Achilles at long last, his voice trembling. He looked so fragile that this broke his father's heart— I mean, I can talk to him, I'm sure that he will listen to me and stop this madness…

— Aki –Alexander did not raise his voice but it was so full of authority that his adopted son fell silent— I don't know where Cyrus is and, even if I knew, I would not send my only son and heir into enemy territory to talk to him –the Prince held the edge of his cloths once again.

— But he is going to get himself kill! –exclaimed the Prince, fat tears trapped at the corner of his eyes— If I could talk to him…—he sobbed— Someone must have tricked him, I knew he was not happy but he is not stupid and…

His adopted father took him by the shoulder, softening his voice while the boy cried in silence.

— Son, I know he is your friend but…—Alexander sighed— There is only one thing I can do for him now, and I promise to you that if Cyrus surrenders, I will show mercy to him.

— Thank…_hic_… you –sobbed Achilles and Hephaistion embraced him.

No one, not even Aki, knew how much he would change after this, not even I could fully comprehend it until it was too late, until I was already dead…

**XXX**

They had no time to waste and Alexander got married that same week for the anger, puzzlement and frustration of more than one of his officers. It was funny how, for this occasion, everyone agreed to disagree with the King's choice for a bride, no one wanted a barbarian Queen, at least no one among the Macedonian nobles who felt insulted when their dashing young sovereign decided to marry a nobody instead of one of their sisters/daughters/nieces/cousins. Not even Leonnatos or Krateros were happy knowing that their Queen would be a 16 years old girl, daughter of an enemy, who could not even speak Greek, but there was little they could do about this.

The most polite remained silent before their King's decision, and the not so polite complained so much that one may thought people back at Macedonia could hear them.

Hephaistion was not jumping happily but at least he understood why Alexander was doing this, something that nobody else appeared to do. As the _hipparch_ had said this was indeed a very clever solution to gain allies in this everlasting fight to pacify Soghdiana, he understood the political part even if on a more personal level he did not feel so sure about it. Of course there was a banquet, not as lavishing or sumptuous as an event like the wedding of a Great King should to be, but again there was no time to waste.

Despite all I had said to Alexander about his marriage I had to admit that it bothered me a little… Was I jealous? No, I was not, mine was a feeling much more complicated. I don't know why so many people in the Modern Days think I was devastated when my King got married, but I guess the problem may be the modern concept of marriage. As I said to you once that concept of faithfulness in marriage it's a Christian idea, so, technically, the fact that my lover was getting married did not mean a great deal for us. A wife did not have to be an impediment to continue with our relationship, after all, one just had to look at Nikandros to know that being married did not mean saying good-bye to other lovers.

I don't have to remind you that King Philip had several wives and that Alexander married later Stateira, Darius' daughter. No, a wife was not something worth worrying at my time, then, why did it bother me? It did because before that night, we had always be Alexander and I, now it would be, Alexander, his Queen, and I and I was uncomfortable thinking that my lover was going to make a woman very unhappy because of me. This was the main reason of why I never like the idea of my lover marrying my own sister.

I was nervous that night thinking in all the things that would change and how Alexander was perfectly capable to ignore Roxanne completely and continue at my side as if nothing had happened and this, believe it or not, was a terrible idea. I always tried to avoid having people talking about our King's sexuality and if he continued giving me an especial place at his side, even if he was married, it would be no good and the men could start whispering questioning his manliness.

That was what really bothered me that night but more than one of my companions thought that my lack of enthusiasm at the wedding was because of my jealousy. Since many could not understand why was Alexander getting marry, many thought he had truly fallen in love with Roxanne and Krateros took special care in making fun of me, but I said nothing. I was not going to make a scene amusing all my enemies with an answer to the commander's vulgar remarks.

— Phai, you look as if our mother had died –said Nikandros, taking a seat at his brother's side— Don't tell me that Krateros is right and you are jealous.

— I am NOT jealous –said Hephaistion in a horrible mood, tired of repeating the same thing over and over again. He had been fine when the banquet began, concerned with lots of things on his mind, but fine. But after hours of having everybody thinking he was jealous that had changed— I don't know what is wrong with you people. Leon came with his best grieving face as if he were to give me condolences and asking if I was fine, Perdikkas offered to stay with me, Thais said that, if I wanted to talk to someone, I could always count on her, and Ptolemy actually held my hand and shook his head gravely.

— Hey! I'm just asking –his brother raised his arms surrendering— Besides, it's hard to know if you are jealous or not with that face. You can hardly blame us for thinking this, after all, for the first time in a banquet, you are not sitting at your lover's side.

— I am angry –the hipparch growled— And sick of people asking if I am fine.

— Whatever –Nikandros sighed, reclining on the couch. For a moment his emerald eyes wandered around the hall, surveying the faces of the unhappy guests who made a supreme effort to look, if not please, at least not ready to kill the Persians reunited there, until they stopped on the King and his now wife, Roxanne— Your lover has good taste –he said, examining the Queen with such meticulousness that someone may have thought he was planning to buy her— She is a very nice girl, even under all those veils you can tell she has a great body.

— I suppose you are right –said Hephaistion, dismissing this as unimportant.

— Have you already met her in private? –Nikandros asked with curiosity.

— No, I'm too busy, but there will be time later –said the hipparch, making the lochagos laugh.

— You know? For someone who claims he is not jealous you do a very good job pretending you are –his brother teased him.

— Can we change the subject?

— As you wish –they fell silent.

A servant filled their cups again but the hipparch, for incredible as it sounded, was not in the mood to drink.

— Phai, have you noticed that lately your lover is always surrounded by Persians? –Nikandros pointed out, looking at a very happy Oxyartes and his family, and other Persian nobles that had followed Alexander since they left Babylon— Many lads are really piss off with this, feeling that now they have not only to compete with their fellow Macedonians for the highest posts in the army, but also with the Persians –he took a sip of wine— And now, our dashing King marries a barbarian –the lochagos laughed— He truly knows how to make enemies.

— He is the King –said Hephaistion, making an effort to relax, after all what was bothering him was not Nikandros' fault— He can do whatever he wants.

— Yes, but after what happened with Kleitos, in his place, I would have been really careful to not offend more people –now the hipparch laughed, truly amused.

— Nick, since when you like to talk about politics? –Nikandros kicked him, playfully as he used to do when they were boys.

— Don't talk to me as if I were a fool –the lochagos complained— I am your big brother.

— Then behave like one –Hephaistion teased him and his brother threw him backwards against the couch in a tickling attack.

The _hipparch_ tried to punch and kick him, laughing, unable to stop and feeling how the air was not reaching his lungs. More than one stopped to look at the brothers frowning and shaking their heads but no one said a thing, strangest things had happened during banquets host by the Macedonian King.

— Stop… —asked Hephaistion, his face blushed— Please…stop…

Nikandros stopped tickling him and for a moment neither moved. The lochagos was over the hipparch, hearing him panting, looking enthralled at his silky disheveled hair covering part of his face. How he had missed this! In a second everything around them disappeared, the music, the voices, the smells, everything dissolved until only them were left, until only the other's breathing mattered most than life itself. That sweet promise on Hephaistion's lips appeared to called Nikandros and, unconsciously, he moved closer until their lips were just inches apart, feeling his brother's breath over his skin, but, before he could kiss him...

— Don't… —whispered Hephaistion without breath, looking at his brother through heavily lidded eyes— Not here…

_Not here?_ –thought the lochagos, but he did not ask. He pulled his brother, helping him to sit down, and the hipparch stood up. Words were not necessary and Nikandros followed him.

**XXX**

Roxanne could not believe her good luck. Yesterday she was the daughter of Oxyartes, a man who, in her opinion, had a severe and alarming lack of intelligence and good judgment, but tonight she was a Queen, and not any Queen, but the wife of the most powerful man on the earth. She had always harbored great ambitions in her heart, reason why the now Queen had been so furious when her father had decided to swear alliance to Bessus. For Roxanne it had been obvious that the late satrap's fight was a lost one, and only a fool would be unable to see it.

Yes, Oxyartes was her father but he was a fool. How she had cried in frustration, pulling her hair when, after Bessus' death, her father still insisted in fighting against the Macedonian conqueror instead of being on his knees swearing loyalty to him. How she wished she had been born a man to create her own destiny. But now, now everything was right. Not even in Roxanne's wildest dreams she would have dared to imagine herself as the Queen of the Persian Empire, the first wife of the Great King, and her infinite happiness was visible to all in her dashing smile that many misinterpret as love.

Roxanne settled her olive eyes on her husband, looking at him, through the many veils that covered her figure, as one may look at a good strong warhorse. She saw a handsome young man, that was good, but it was not important, she would have married a man 3 times Alexander's age, lame, ugly and with a hump just to be in the place she was now. Roxanne was not looking for a great romance, that was for fools; the Queen considered men, all men, simple creatures easily manipulated by a good pair of tits and she had proven, more than once, that it only take for a woman to play the fool in order to trick a stupid man.

No, Roxanne did not want romance, what she wanted was power and if she knew it were possible for her to become a Great Queen, she would not think twice in killing Alexander that same night; but no, as a woman the only way to obtain power was by marrying a powerful man and giving birth to his sons, not daughters, sons. Daughters were useless and Roxanne would not have another woman under her roof that could compete with her in beauty.

_His sons_ –thought the Queen and her eyes settled then on Achilles, looking at him as if the almost 12 years old boy were a horrible deformed thing that had just sprung suddenly from earth.

Achilles was the Crown Prince, he was the Great King's heir. What did this mean? It meant that, no matter how many sons Roxanne gave to Alexander, she would never be the mother of the next Great King, and this simply could not be. She did not know who was Achilles' mother and Roxanne made the same mistake that many before her did, she truly thought the Prince was Alexander's biological son. The Queen knew little about him but she bowed to learn more about Achilles, her true obstacle to become the Queen she wanted to be.

Roxanne took a deep breath and smoothed the fabric of her dress.

_Nothing is certain in this world_ –thought the Queen, narrowing her eyes— _Who knows? A boy of 12 years old can always suffer an accident -_and with that thought the smile returned to her lips.

**XXX**

— May I sit here? –asked Seleucus taking Achilles aback. The boy was lost in his thoughts, far away with his friend Cyrus, sitting again on a couch all by his own at the right side of the King and his wife.

The Prince did not hear Seleucus approaching, lost thinking in his friend at the front of armed men looking to spill Macedonian blood. He could not stop asking himself the same question over and over again: Could he have stopped Cyrus from doing this? He knew the Persian was upset, he knew Cyrus hated Alexander each day a little more, and he had done nothing. Was this his fault? And so lost was Achilles, in the middle of a party celebrating a happy occasion, but not enjoying it, that he looked truly surprised when he found Seleucus standing there.

— Of course, archihypaspistes –answered the Prince and the newcomer sat at his side.

— I see you already heard the news –said the now archihypaspistes with a smile, pleased with himself.

— The King told me he appointed you commander of the Argyraspides –said Achilles, without joy but with all respect— Congratulations.

_Now, I have to explain something here. Do you remember that Nikanor, Parmelio's son, was commander of the _Hypaspists_? Well, the _Argyraspides_ was the new name of the _Hypaspists_, a very big command for Seleucus._

— Thank you –answered Seleucus, really pleased to hear those words coming from that mouth.

The _archihypaspistes_ wasn't very sure of why the King had chosen him for this post, especially after what had happened just a couple of nights before in his room; but he decided not to ask unnecessary things and just accepted this great honor that could be the beginning of his very delayed brilliant military career. For a moment Seleucus even thought it had been thanks to the Prince that he had been granted this command, especially after the letters, but he did not want to harbor illusions, at least not until they had talked.

— What do you think of the Queen? –asked the archihypaspistes, in a conversational tone and Achilles took a moment before answering.

He was not in the mood for small talk but he was not going to be rude. He may be still young but he understood better than most that a King, or a Crown Prince in his case, was not like the rest of men, and it did not mattered if he was sad or angry, he had to behave always as if everything were perfect and he had the best of lives.

— She is very beautiful, and intelligent –said the boy at long last— The King has great taste but…

— But?

The Prince looked at the royal couple for a long moment, he had thought a lot of things about Roxanne, especially since his adopted father had introduced them a day before. It had been a brief encounter and the now Queen had been very sweet to him but…He shook his head.

— Nothing, this is not the time or the place for this –he answered, intriguing Seleucus.

A servant approached them with the third course of the meal, and a very beautiful girl filled the archihypaspistes' cup again. Achilles had already drunk his 3 cups of heavily watered wine.

—Achilles, listen, I want to ask you something –said Seleucus, finally touching the subject of his interest and the Prince looked at him intrigued— It's about your letters.

— What letters?

That was a very bad start. The _archihypaspistes_ only had to look at Achilles' blank expression to know he truly had no idea of what was he talking about. Of course he had contemplated the possibility that the Prince had not written the letters and now he was certain of this. But then, a more important question arose, who wrote those letters? Seleucus moved closer to him, so close that he could smell the soap impregnated in the boy's skin and this made him shuddered; he wanted to kiss him, so badly, that he had to clench his fists, burying the nails in his flesh.

— Someone sent me 2 letters bearing your name –he whispered, catching Achilles' attention.

— What do they say? –the Prince asked between alarmed and curious, and, unconsciously moved even closer to the _archihypaspistes_.

Seleucus felt his pulse quickening, he just had to cock his head a little to kiss him, Gods! How he had dreamed this moment, he longed to have Achilles in his arms and because of this madding desire he had managed to control the savage urge of bedding Hephaistion when he had the opportunity. After all, he was sure the Prince would never forgive him if he had slept with his father.

— The letters said that you loved me but couldn't be with me because Hephaistion did not let you –as soon as he pronounced those words the archihypaspistes expected to hear the boy laughing, but Achilles remained serious for his utterly surprise, thinking carefully about this.

— Who delivered the letters? –he asked with professional interest.

— Royal servants, always a different one.

— Do you still have them? –the Prince wanted to know.

— Yes.

— Show me.

— They are in my room if you…

— Let's go then –said Achilles, standing up while Seleucus' brain started to register what he had said.

_Achilles plus my room plus both of us alone…Oh sweet Aphrodite! This is no good_ –thought the archihypaspistes but he found no way to refuse and soon both were walking to his room.

**XXX**

Achilles read the letters twice, paying more attention to the paper, the ink and the handwriting than to the actual content. Seleucus stayed at the threshold, standing with his arms crossed and trying his best to think in something else besides the Prince's slender legs. As always the boy was dressed in a chiton, this time blue making his cerulean eye looked like the night sky, distant and mysterious, and utterly fascinating. Achilles could be young but he had something especial and his eyes, even if they did not hold secrets untold like his father's, spoke of a great soul hidden behind them, increasing his appeal to anyone watching them.

— This is Egyptian parchment –said the Prince at last, lifting his eyes to face the commander.

— Why are you so sure? –Seleucus rested his weight against the door's frame.

— Because I have seen it before, on the King's desk –said Achilles, seated in front of a table with the second letter opened before him. This piece of information caught the archihypaspistes' attention— Whoever wrote this –he raised the letter— Has access to the royal tent, besides…—he fell silent for a moment and the other approached him.

— What?

— This handwriting, doesn't tell you anything? –asked the Prince and Seleucus took the letter to examine it with calm. He had been so excited thinking it was from Achilles that had not stopped to actually analyze it.

— It looks feminine –said the _archihypaspistes_, frowning, and the boy nodded.

— Exactly! –Achilles stood up at Seleucus' side, so close that the archihypaspistes felt the heat coming from his body like a brazier— Look how are these words written –the boy pointed with his index finger— Too flourished and too neat, this was written by a woman, but, how many women has access to the royal tent?

Seleucus puffed his cheeks out.

— I can think of none.

— My aunt Eni is one –answered the Prince, promptly— But she would never do this, besides, since her husband's death she does not want to be near the King. Thais, Ptolemy's mistress, only comes to the royal tent with him, and I find very unlikely that she would do such a thing. I can think of several other women, but we can't discard the possibility that someone else stole the paper for them –he shook his head— We could be here all night guessing but in order to find a plausible culprit we have to ask ourselves something.

— What? –asked the archihypaspistes, amazed at how the Prince's mind worked.

— Who would gain something by doing this? –asked Achilles and Seleucus had to agree with him.

The archihypaspistes moved away and threw his arms in the air.

— I have no idea.

— Do you have enemies? –asked the boy.

— Achilles, any man who had raised high enough as to be named commander of the Argyraspides has enemies –answered Seleucus making him blush. That had been a foolish question and the Prince hated to be a fool, even if the older one was no looking to humiliate him— But you made me thought about something, no man would be losing time sending love letters to deceive me, this is something a boy or a woman would do.

The boy fell silent, thinking.

— Seleucus, why were you that night at the King's tent with my father? –he asked, truly curious.

— I went that night to talk to you about the letters –answered the archihypaspistes, pacing around the room in a vain attempt to stay away from the Prince— One of the pages said you had gone with the King so I decided to confront Hephaistion.

— Confront? So, you thought these were actually mine? –Achilles was not making fun of him, he just wanted to know but Seleucus felt like the biggest fool of all times in those moments.

— I wasn't sure they were yours, but I hoped they were –he admitted and for his complete delight the Prince blushed. The boy cleared his throat, even if that was not necessary, and settled his eyes again on the letter.

— So, it was a coincidence that you found my father drugged –said Achilles, but this time he was not looking at the commander, he kept looking at the parchment as if expecting that it would start talking at any second.

— How do you know about that? –Seleucus was not very happy knowing that his adoration knew about what had happened that night in that room, but he had to admit that Achilles was everything but common and his curiosity was picked, what did he thought about that night?

— I have ears and I am not a child anymore –answered the Prince, looking at the room with curiosity— I know about the wine –he made a pause, his eyes on the closed window— I would have never thought these 2 events were connected but now… I am not so sure.

Seleucus frowned.

— What do you mean?

Achilles sat down on the bed and the archihypaspistes cursed his luck. Why the bed? Why? He was sure this was some sort of punishment.

— Chrysaor told me a very curious story. I would have never suspected anything if you hadn't mentioned your letters, but now I see a pattern. He received a letter from my father the night you found him drugged –said the Prince— Chrysaor laughed when he received it and threw the letter because he can't read, and my father knows it, so he assumed it was a joke.

Seleucus nodded slowly.

— But someone trying to put a trap for your father may not have known that Chyrsaor can't read –he said.

— Exactly! Now, for what I see you received those letters a couple of days before that night, and, I do not believe in coincidences. I do think that the same person who sent you these sent the other letter to Chrysaor because Yarsa said it was delivered by a royal servant, the same as your letters –Achilles explained.

Seleucus sat at the Prince's side, he knew this was a mistake but he could not retrain himself, he wanted to be near him.

— Do you have a suspect?

— Just one –said the Prince, holding the _archihypaspistes_' eyes— Bagoas.

— The King's eunuch?! –the _archihypaspistes_ exclaimed— Why?

— I heard Yarsa and Kyros complaining weeks ago because they thought Bagoas was planning something.

— Achilles, don't get mad, but the suspicions of a eunuch and a servant are hardly more than just gossip –said the _archihypaspistes_— Do they have proof of this?

— No, and I agree with you, I would not be considering this seriously if it weren't for the fact that Bagoas fits in all this –the Prince explained, listing with his fingers— He has access to the royal tent, he is a eunuch, which would explain the feminine handwriting and the childish behavior, and I think he may as well have a motive.

— Which is?

The Prince' shook his head.

— There is only one thing I don't get –he said, ignoring the other's question— How was that Bagoas knew you like me?

— Ah! –the _archihypaspistes_ smiled without humor— He offered to give me information about you.

The boy frowned.

— Were you asking questions about me?

— Yes. When I heard that Perdikkas, Ptolemy and Krateros wanted to be your erastes I wanted to know more –Seleucus explained with simplicity.

— You could have just asked me –said Achilles, blushing again.

— Maybe…But you never told me, what, do you think, is Bagoas motive for doing all this? –asked the archihypaspistes— I mean, what could he possible gain?

— I am not sure but I will talk to him tomorrow –said the Prince— And I will tell you more as soon as…

But the Prince stopped talking in the same instant he felt Seleucus' lips pressed against his own. Of course he had seen people kissing before, among other more explicit things, but what he felt in that moment was something he had never experienced and that crumbled all his defenses. The _archihypaspistes_ did not want to scare him, he just left a very sweet, very tender and very brief kiss over his lips before moving away, no burning passion and savage displays of affection, just that: a kiss. The Prince's first kiss.

It was hard to leave Achilles without words, and very few times in his short life he had felt this lost, with no clue of what was going on, but there he was, staring at Seleucus like an idiot, his face completely blushed and his mouth opened.

— I said it once but I will say it again: I like you –the archihypaspistes caressed his cheek and then the Prince stood up.

— I better go back to my room –it was coward for his part but Achilles had no idea of what else to do so, he just ran away.

The Prince had not dislike that kiss and, when he was finally able to calm down the savage beating of his heart, when he was alone in the stillness of his room he realized that, for that brief moment when he was with Seleucus, after that kiss, he had stopped thinking in Cyrus and his heart had stopped aching.

* * *

**A/N**: I truly wanted to finish a second chapter but it was simply not possible :'( I'm sorry! Thanks again, and see you next week! Ehem, ehem…And my review? Never forget that unhappy authors write bad chapters ^^


	191. The Soghdian Rock Pt IV

**Hello everyone!**

OMG! The other day I was thinking about all the adventures we have lived together with this story and I can't believe it. This month, on April 14, I will have 2 years writing this story non-stop, posting religiously every Wednesday. Wow! I just can say one thing: THANK YOU! I truly hope this will be the year when I finally finish this.

**Warning: ****Incest**. Yes, you read correctly =^^=

* * *

**CHAPTER 178**

What was Hephaistion thinking when he took his brother to his room? He had no idea, but it would be more accurate to say he was not thinking at all, he was following his instincts, for once, paying more attention to what he wanted to do instead of what he should, letting that little voice inside his heart to guide him, silencing all the rest. This was what? Right? Wrong? Crazy? For a glorious moment he did not care for labels, the only important thing was to keep feeling…

The _hipparch_ had not lie, he was not jealous, but he was upset and did not want to spend that night alone; he wanted to have someone pampering him, to feel someone sleeping at his side, to wake up accompanied. He was fed up of never ending days full of bad news and problems: the take of the fortress, the wine with the aphrodisiac herbs, Cyrus' revolt, Achilles' sadness and now Alexander's wedding. He needed, desperately, a break.

_And, is this a break?_ –thought Hephaistion during a brief moment of clarity, in the midst of that whirlwind of emotions.

Nikandros said nothing, what could he? He had never been good with words and was unable not understand Hephaistion's feelings that night. Why was his brother so upset? Why was he doing this? Too many questions, and he had never being the patient type, hungry for answers, always looking the true. He like simple things and would take this opportunity without complaining. There were simply many things he would never understand about his brother starting with the fact that the _hipparch_ over thought every single detail of what happened in his life. They were so different in this, but that did not matter…Nikandros would do whatever it took to make his brother happy and, if Hephaistion felt better with him there, he was not going anywhere.

The _hipparch_ thought over and over again the same thing, repeating like a mantra that he had not planned this. That night, when the banquet began, he never imagined he would end in the same bed with his brother, his weight deliciously crushing him, feeling Nikandros kisses; soft, tender, loving and very chaste kisses compared to what they used to do when he had no memory. Hephaistion stopped thinking, stopped questioning everything and closed his eyes, feeling the _lochagos'_ fingers running through his cheeks and neck almost as if he were dreaming, as if this were nothing else than a very sweet dream.

After their adventure with Tomyris, Hephaistion thought they would never be in this situation again but…

_It is so hard to stay away from a person that, not only loves you almost as you love him, but that makes you feel so good, so needed, so comfortable…_ –thought the _hipparch_, moaning softly, surrounding his brother's neck with his arms, relaxing completely under his touch.

Nikandros caressed his face with his lips and nose, feeling Hephaistion's long fingers brushing his hair, playing with a lock, curling it in his finger, and sliding his free hand up and down his nape, sending soft tickles through his body. He did his best to restrain his hands from covering the _hipparch's_ body from head to toe, understanding that this was not what his brother was looking for; he was happy savoring this intimate moment of soft caresses that the _lochagos_ thought he would never enjoy again.

…until they both fell asleep…

**XXX**

Hephaistion was starting to seriously consider the fact hat he was cursed and was really paying for something he had done in his previous life. First, he loses his memory and ends having a threesome with his lover and his brother…not that he complained much about that, it had not been that terrible, in fact it had been so hot that the sole memory of that night had caused him a very serious moral crisis. And now, now he was driving to the hotel where, just an hour ago, Alexander's band had been celebrating until the blond decided it was a good idea to kill his bass player.

He knew it was a bad idea to drive in his state, at the edge of a nervous breakdown and very close to be completely hysterical, but he had not thought things with calm, after hanging the phone he moved like an automat and his guidelines took him directly to his car. Now, watching his hands trembling so badly, he realized it would have been a better idea to call Nikandros or take a cab. Too late now.

When Hephaistion arrived to the hotel, he was welcomed by several ambulances, police cars and reporters, and embraced himself waiting for the worst. Later, he was unable to recall clearly what had happened in those chaotic moments but, when he was conscious of his surroundings again, he was standing in front of Julius. The Roman was so calm that he looked out of place. How he managed to do that? The Macedonian had always wondered that, but the manager was a living enigma, impossible to know what was he thinking.

— Where is Alex? –asked Hephaistion with a voice he hardly recognized as his own.

Julius did not answer. As if nothing especial were happening he took the Macedonian's arm and walked with him far from the turmoil of paramedics, police officers, curious people, employers and others who had nothing better to do than to meddle in other people's business.

— Alexander is with the paramedics, and before you ask he is as fine as one would be in his place –he added when he saw the Macedonian's expression of absolute concern— And a little in shock too.

— What happened? –that was the question that had been eating Hephaistion since he heard the news.

— Well –the Roman looked at the reporters at the other side of the hallway, pondering how to explain this without alarming the Macedonian— I imagine you know Alexander was planning to kick Kleitos out of the band, and since you know him better than I, I won't bore you with details. They argued, very violently, and your lover pushed Kleitos from the balcony of the 13th floor –his voice became only a whispered when he reached the last part and Hephaistion's eyes doubled their sized— I was the first one who arrived. Alexander was pretty shaken for what had happened and cried uncontrollably, he was at one step of jumping too, saying that he could not live with that shame.

Hephaistion went pale.

— Oh dear God –he hid his face in his hands— Is he going to jail? –he lifted his head, ready for the worst.

— No, my version, that is of course the official one, is that Kleitos was so drunk that he stumbled and fell from the balcony –said Julius for Hephaistion's absolute astonishment, relief and admiration.

— And the police believed that? –the Macedonian exclaimed, never rising his voice.

Julius looked at him as if he had asked if the sky was blue.

— Of course they did. I could make a cow believe she is donkey –and for the Roman's utterly surprise Hephaistion embraced him.

— Thank you.

**XXX**

It took them months until Alexander overcame the fact that Kleitos had died because of him…months, nightmares, an overwhelming doses of drama, many discussions and a threat of his mother to go in person to take care of him, but now the blond could say he was fine. In fact, at the end, not everything turned out to be that bad, after such a tragedy 2 good things had happened: one, the relationship between Alexander and Hephaistion was stronger than ever and two, Hephaistion did not hate Julius anymore.

The Roman had saved his lover from jail thanks to his great oratorical skills and that amazing ability of his to have people doing what he wanted while making them believe the Roman was actually making _them_ a favor. After 10 minutes with the press no one doubted Julius' version that Kleitos' death had been an accident and for Hephaistion this had no price. He had decided that the Roman was not that bad after all.

And, as a bonus to their happiness, Hephaistion's new book was an overwhelming success; he even had a contract for a movie, which had him with a permanent smile of his handsome face. A kid who had just heard that Santa Claus was coming every night would not have looked as happy as the Macedonian. Everything was improving and the blond's band even had a new bass player.

— I don't like your new bass player –said Hephaistion one morning during breakfast, making his lover laugh.

— First you don't like my manager, who lately has become your new best friend, and now, you don't like my bass player? Why? What has Seleucus done to you? –asked the blond, devouring his breakfast. Those days when he had to take care of his diet thanks to his high cholesterol levels were gone and, he could eat again everything he wanted without having a can-can dancing chicken plaguing his dreams every night.

— Nothing, it's just…I don't like how he looks at Aki –said Hephaistion, leaving his fork and knife aside.

Alexander stopped chewing and frowned.

— Why? –his beloved shook his head.

— I don't know how to explain it but… —Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out— I think Seleucus likes Aki.

— Phai, Aki is 12. Are you sure about this? –his beloved shook his head.

— No, I am not sure –Hephaistion continued eating— Don't mind me.

— Phai –Alexander, leaned to the front, softening his voice— If you think Seleucus could do something to Aki…

— I did not say that –the last thing his beloved wanted was to cause problems to his lover just when they found a new member for the band after surviving to the media and the scandal of Kleitos' death.

— Fine, but either way, if this makes you feel better I will try to avoid having them together very often –said the blond and Hephaistion relaxed.

— Thank you –Alexander nodded.

— Now, tell me how is everything going with your movie –the blond smiled like a kid on his birthday party and Hephaistion could not avoid smiling back. To have his lover's support with this project was something that truly had no price.

— Great! Everything is just perfect –he answered barely containing his excitement— This is something I still can't believe.

— Why not?

— Maybe because I never thought I could be as famous as you are –his beloved admitted— I'm use to see you succeeding and achieving great things, but I have always being just there, and now –he made a pause, taking Alexander's hand— Now, this is my work and… I am the one who is going to have his own movie –he said in a singsong tone making the blond laugh.

— I am very happy for you, my love –Alexander closed the distance between them, kissing his slowly, taking his time to enjoy those lips he loved so much and making Hephaistion moaned softly.

— Gross! Get a room for God's sake! –Achilles complained. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, his bag hanging from his shoulder when he opened the fridge looking for something to eat.

They stopped kissing and Alexander rolled his eyes. First they did not kiss in front of the boy because he was too small, and when he stopped being too small he became a teenager, which turned out to be a nightmare. The worst thing that could happen to them was their son's puberty; it had truly made them reconsider the love they felt for him.

— Are you having breakfast? –asked Hephaistion but Achilles shook his head, taking a milk box with all the intensions of drinking from it when— Don't you dare to do that! –exclaimed his father— How many times do I have to tell you? Don't drink from the box.

— Why not?

— Because _that_ is gross.

— Fine –Achilles sighed and looked for a glass.

— At what time are you coming back? –asked Alexander, leaning his weight back against the chair.

— Afternoon.

— Achilles –said the blond with all gravity, making the boy turn to face him— You may be taking classes at the university but you are still 12 years old, and I want you here for lunch, is that clear?

A not very happy Achilles nodded.

— Yes.

The boy put the empty glass on the table and left while his fathers' eyes followed him.

— What the hell is wrong with him? –asked the blond, as soon as their heard the door closing.

— He is almost a teenager now –answered Hephaistion with all calm, picking up the dishes and frowning when he took the boy's glass. When was Achilles going to learn to wash his dishes?

— You mean… he will get worst? –Alexander asked as if his son had some kind of fatal disease.

— Oh, yeah.

The blond's expression of absolute misery was almost comical.

— Can't we lock him in his room until he is 20? –his beloved laughed.

**XXX**

— Aki! Aki! –that night Alexander went to his son's room finding him face up on his bed, with his headphones while reading a book about International Policy— Achilles! –he raised his voice, taking the headphones away.

— What? –asked the boy taken aback, sitting on his bed.

— I have been calling you for hours –the blond complained.

— I didn't hear you.

— So I noticed –Alexander threw the headphones over the desk— We need to talk.

— Fine –the boy crossed his legs in mediating position and put the book aside— I just want to say in my defense that Sophia, may be my cousin, but she agreed with everything that happened between us.

— What are you talking about? –the blond frowned, sitting at his side.

— _Er_…nothing –lied Achilles. Alexander knew he was hiding something, but he would find out later, right now he had other things in mind.

— You will be staying with your grandmother this weekend –said the blond without preamble.

— Which grandmother? –the boy asked with caution.

— My mother –Achilles pouted, he did not like to be with Olympias even if his grandmother, for reasons unknown to him, adored having him around.

— Why?

— Because I want to spend the weekend alone with your father –the blond explained.

— So, you 2 are having wild sex and I have to pay for that? –the boy complained.

— Achilles! —Alexander scolded him. Yes, he definitely was not sure he would survive through his son's adolescence.

— Why can't I stay with Nanny?

— Because Antigone is on vacations.

— Aunt Eni?

— So you can be with Sophia? –Achilles had the decency to blush— Your uncle Nick would never baby-sit you, you already know that, and last time Lys was left in charge of you he burned the house.

— That is an exaggeration, he only burned the kitchen –the boy pointed out— I can stay with my aunt Thessa.

— You can't, this weekend Thessa is going out with her friends to celebrate her engagement –said a very unhappy Alexander.

— Is she getting marry? With whom? –Achilles had no idea.

— With a good for nothing excuse of a man –said the blond, through clenched teeth.

— Who?

— Cassander.

— Antipater's son? Why? I thought Thessa was crazy for daddy –said the boy.

— She is but, its not like she can marry Phai, don't you agree? –Achilles had to admit he had a point— I don't like Cassander but I can't forbid Thessa to do as she likes.

— Wow! –exclaimed the boy and they fell silent. There was another one who could have Achilles that weekend but neither was going to mention Cleopatra. Since his sister had tried to have her son back Alexander talk to her only the barely necessary; Hephaistion for his part was civil to Cleopatra and once they had agreed that Achilles would spend time with her but… But the boy did not like to be with his mother.

— Aki, I know you don't like to be with my mother but you need a place to crash this weekend and she was more than happy to have you –the blond insisted.

— Fine –sighed Achilles, as happy as someone expecting a session of electroshocks.

Alexander ruffled his hair affectingly.

— I will make it up for you, I promise –he said, making the boy smile.

— Ok.

**XXX**

At last everything was ready for that weekend. Alexander wanted this to be perfect so, he not only sent Achilles to Olympias' house, he also called all his friends, and his beloved's editor, to let them know that, if they ruined this weekend in any possible way, he would kill them, called back their spirits and torment them for all eternity. The worst thing was that, as impossible as this threat may sound, everyone believed him to be capable of doing it, even if it was only by pure stubbornness, so all their friends, and Hephaistion's siblings, promised not to call or interrupt their sacrosanct time.

His beloved could not stop smiling when he saw what had his lover planned, but the greatest surprise of all was during Saturday's dinner.

— You cooked this? –asked Hephaistion in utterly astonishment, sitting at the small table, romantically set in the garden with candles and everything.

— Yes I did –answered a very proud Alexander— Not alone of course… I have a lot of help actually, but the point is I made most of the dinner.

— I'm impressed, what are we celebrating? Is not my birthday, or yours, and our anniversary was last month –the blond served the wine.

— We are celebrating your movie contract –Hephaistion laughed.

— I like it.

As things turned out the dinner was indeed delicious, whoever had helped the blond to cook was a genius and, even if Hephaistion was sure his lover had done nothing more than to wash vegetables or cut the bread, he appreciated the effort the same as if Alexander had baked the cake all by himself.

— Alex, I never asked, what happened with that scandal of your fans prostrating in front of you? –his beloved asked with curiosity and the blond grumbled something.

— I don't get the media sometimes –Alexander answered— I never asked my fans to prostrate in front of me, that was their idea, and now it's my fault.

— Yes, but when they did that you laugh –Hephaistion reminded him. It had happened after a very big concert, the band was going to sign autographs when the fans had the idea of prostrating as if the blond were a King...or a God. At the moment it had been very amusing but next day the media attacked Alexander brutally, especially the most conservative who accused him of overwhelming arrogance considering himself a God.

— Phai, they were joking, or are you going to tell me that now you also think I believe I am a God.

— No, I'm just saying that maybe you did not react in the best way, but forget about that –his beloved smiled— Why don't you tell me about your fan from hell –he laughed when he saw Alexander's expression of utterly dismay.

— Julius said I can get a restrain order, and trust me, I will –said the blond.

— Is he so bad? –Hephaistion teased him.

— Phai, Bagoas is crazy –said Alexander— I don't know how he does it but he is always…there! If I have an interview he is right there, if I'm signing autographs he is there, if I have a concert he is at the first row. I swear it, Bagoas knows my agenda better than Julius –he puffed his cheeks out angry— I never told you what was the last thing he did, did I?

— No –Hephaistion shook his head.

— I have no idea how, but he got my cell phone number –his beloved looked at him through big round eyes.

— You are kidding me!

— I wish I were –Alexander shook his head— You should have seen the photos Bagoas sent me –he shuddered as if he had seen the ghost of his dead father.

Hephaistion laughed.

— Well –he stood up, walking slowly to his lover, sitting on his lap with a grace that many cats would have envied— That is what you get for being so damn hot –he purred before kissing the blond, feeling his hands on his thighs and his thumbs making circles over the fabric of his jeans.

— You have no idea of how much I needed this –whispered Alexander among smacking kisses— Between your book and my new tour around India…_Mmm_…we don't have enough time for…us…—he stopped talking when Hephaistion rocked his hips over him.

— Do you like this? –purred his beloved, biting the blond's lower lip.

— _Mm_…you have no idea…_Nn_…—Alexander took him by waist and when Hephaistion bent over to kiss his neck the chair fell backwards with both of them.

The blond took the worst part, hitting his head against the grass, his beloved's weight crushing him; and that was the end of a wild night of passion. They laughed so much and so hard, that it was almost as if an invisible hand were tickling them...

**XXX**

The sun had not risen yet but Alexander was already up. He had spent the night with his Queen, as was expected from him; it had not being a bad experience but no different from his nights with the royal concubines at Persepolis, in short nothing special. Roxanne was not only beautiful she also knew how to make a man feel loved, but if the young conqueror whose experience with women and pillow affairs was close to zero had been as cunning as Nikandros, he would have known that this was not the first time the now Queen had been alone with a man, despite the fact that she was virgin.

Regardless of the hour, Alexander was ready for breakfast and to look for his beloved whom he had missed terribly since yesterday's banquet began. He made his way through the corridors of that inexpugnable fortress, while his mind wandering through last night events trying to recall if he had seen Hephaistion when he left the banquet. Could it be that his beloved had left early? Was he fine? Was he upset? One thing Alexander feared was that his relationship with the _hipparch_ could change after this, not because he wanted, but because he knew his beloved and Hephaistion, who had always taken care of never damaging his King's reputation, would stand aside to not intrude between him and the Queen.

Alexander went to his _hipparch's_ room and entered without knocking. He was sure his beloved would be still sleeping and the last thing he wanted was to wake him up, maybe they could cuddle for a while and eat breakfast later. That idea made him smile. It was still dark but not dark enough for him to not know that Hephaistion was not only accompanied but that it was Nikandros the one sleeping at his side and, in that moment, when his uneven eyes settled on the brothers, the King's heart skipped a beat. He froze on his spot and, for a fraction of second, he felt the silly urge to scream and start running in circles.

_What the hell happened here?_ –he thought, all his hormones screaming like fan-girls.

Alexander tried to swallow but found his mouth suddenly dry. What should he do? Should he leave? Stay? Wake them up and demand an explanation? A very _detail_ explanation? At the end his morbid curiosity was stronger than the rational part of his brain and he sat at Hephaistion's side, shaking him softly by the shoulder.

— Mm…—the _hipparch_ moaned, rolling to rest face up among the rustle of the sheets. He was still deeply asleep after that strange dream and, even if he wanted to open his eyes and see who was attempting against his precious hours of sleep, he could not do it.

— Phai, it's me –whispered Alexander and his beloved opened one eye with the same difficulty of someone trying to lift a war chariot.

— Alex?… —he asked sleepily.

— Yes.

— What are you doing here? –Hephaistion rubbed his eyes with infinite laziness— Is it morning already?

— No, it's dawn.

— Get out! –exclaimed the _hipparch_, rolling to rest on his side again.

— Phai, don't sleep –the King shook him again.

— Why are you here? –Hephaistion rolled again to face him— You should be with your wife –it was not proper to leave the Queen on her wedding night and least of all to be with him. What were the men going to say? That he was truly the King's wife, that is what they were going to say, but more importantly, they could start to question his lover's manliness and he could not allow it.

— It's all right, she is sleeping –said Alexander like a child making excuses and this time his beloved looked at him, fully awake.

— Alex…

— I know what you are going to say –the King interrupted him— But I don't care about what the men think; if that were the case, I would have never married Roxanne in the first place.

— That's different, it was politically correct this is…

— Love –said Alexander successfully leaving him without words— This, my necessity of being at your side, it's called love. And I really don't care of what people say as long as you are at my side.

Hephaistion blushed, feeling like the silliest luckiest person on the face of the earth. What had he done to deserve such a wonderful lover? He smiled sweetly, feeling like a lovesick schoolboy. It had been ages since the last time he felt butterflies inside his stomach and it was wonderful, but before he could open his mouth to say something…

— You know? You too are so sweet that it's starting to be cloying –said Nikandros, in that husky voice of people who have just wake up, embarrassing his brother.

— And you are a shameless bastard for hearing conversations that are not of your business –Hephaistion scolded him, kicking him under the blankets.

— Its not my fault that you chose to talk at my side –the _lochagos_, defended himself, kicking him back for the King's amusement.

— How long have you been awake? –asked Alexander.

— Enough to know I don't want to be near the 2 of you ever again –Nikandros complained, yawning— So, how was your wedding night? —he asked to the blond and the _hipparch_ rolled his eyes, would his brother ever learn not to meddle in other people's lives?

— Not bad, I guess –answered Alexander, shrugging.

— Not bad? –exclaimed the _lochagos,_ laughing and crossing his arms behind his head— With such a lovely wife I would have expected something else.

— Do you want to switch? –asked the King, his eyes on Hephaistion— I imagine that your night was better than mine.

The _hipparch_ blushed so intently that he was sure his face was glowing, and to make his misery even worst Nikandros had the nerve to laugh.

— Well… —the _lochagos_ embraced his brother as if he were a huge teddy bear, cuddling and making Hephaistion blushed even more, if that was possible— I would have enjoyed more last night if we had actually "done" something.

It took Alexander 2 seconds to register what had Nikandros said, distracted as he was with all the cuddling.

— What do you mean? –asked the King.

— He means what he says, Alex –Hephaistion pushed his brother away— We did nothing, Nick just spent the night here.

The disappointment was so evident on Alexander's face that both brothers laughed. For Nikandros it was truly priceless to see his almighty King in that situation, used as he was to the kingly side of the blond. He knew his King fantasized with the idea of the 2 of them together but, one thing was to know something and another completely different to witness the event.

The _hipparch_ sat, brushing his hair back.

— What were you expecting? –he teased his lover— A night of shameless sex?

The King cleared his throat and ignored the question, trying to regain what was left of his dignity.

— Now that I have you 2 together I want to ask you something –he changed the subject, in his best king-like voice, picking their curiosity— Roxanne can't speak Greek, and I would like that Eni spend sometime with her, to help her –when neither answered he continued— I know she is mad at me after…what happened to Kleitos but I would truly appreciate if she could help me.

Nikandros sighed heavily, running a hand down his face, but it was Hephaistion the one who answered.

— Alex, I can't assure you that our sister will agree but I promise that I will talk to her.

— I will talk to her, too –said the _lochagos_, sitting behind the _hipparch_— But keep in mind that Eni can be really stubborn.

The King nodded.

— I know… and I don't want to force her –he assured them— But Roxanne is going to travel with me and the company of another woman would be great for her –the poor thing thought the Queen needed a friend or she would be lonely. That was a proof of how little the King understood Roxanne.

They fell silent for a moment, not knowing what else to say, when a mischievous smile curved Nikandros' lips.

— Alexander I was thinking –he began, in that tone of voice that put all of Hephaistion's senses on alert— I didn't give you a wedding gift.

Definitely the _hipparch_ did not like this. The King blinked confused, this was the last thing he expected to hear, but then again, you could always expect the unexpected from the _lochagos_.

— It's all right Nick, I don't mind.

— No, no, no. I insist to give you something –said Nikandros for the King's utterly confusion.

With his right arm the _lochagos_ surrounded Hephaistion's wait from behind and with his free hand he made his brother turned to face him, kissing him with all the expertise that his years as shameless womanizer had given him.

What the King felt was as if all his birthdays, all his dreams, and everything he had ever wished in his life had come true in an instant. And overwhelming happiness fell upon Alexander who watched, in complete astonishment, how something he had fantasized for so long, depriving him of sleep for countless nights, was becoming truly at scarcely centimeters from him. On the same bed where he was sitting! He could almost hear music in the room.

The King felt the urge to scream again like a fan girl watching through big round eyes how the _hipparch's_ entire body reacted in a second. It was as if Nikandros had pressed the "on" bottom and all of Hephaistion's hormones were boiling in that moment. Last time the _hipparch_ had being this aroused was when he was drugged, but he could not help it. The feeling of his brother's body behind him, knowing that Alexander, sitting in front, just at an arms' reach, was watching everything, made him moaned softly for his lover's absolute delight.

The heat was starting to cloud the _hipparch's_ mind and soon he started to consider that it would be a great idea to bed both of them in that moment. Why not? He wanted to do it, he knew Alexander would sell his Empire for this and Nikandros...did he really have to give his brother a reason for this? He felt how his brother' tongue played inside his mouth, without mercy, stealing the scarce air he could get, looking to bend his younger brother to his wishes. It was too much and Hephaistion slowly spread his legs for the King, making his lover touch the sky in that instant.

Alexander had never been this nervous before, but again, he had never being in a situation like this in his 28 years of life. He could not believe his wildest dream was becoming true, and he had to admit that this was better than he had imagined so many times. He almost cried of pure joy. The blond would definitely had to sacrifice something really big and splendid to the Gods for this gift.

As it turned out the _lochagos_ was as good lover as he claimed to be, especially knowing that he had an audience to please. Nikandros held Hephaistion's jaw with force, throwing his head back to lick the length of his neck, feeling the rapid beating of the _hipparch's_ heart, dragging his lips over that creamy skin before attacking his wet and swollen lips once again.

The King could see his beloved's chest heaving, and heard him moaning louder and louder, and he bit his lower lip in anticipation, feeling, for the first time in his life, how his hands trembled, his body full with anxiety and a burning arousal that had killed his faculty to think coherently. Alexander placed his hands on his beloved' knees, spreading his legs even more, ready to bend over, lick those thighs that drove him crazy and…

And someone knocked the door, breaking the spell.

Alexander had never hated anyone like this before, not even his father when he raped Hephaistion, or Memnon, or Scipio, not even Darius when he sold his soul mate into slavery. No, he did not know the true meaning of the word "hate" until that morning when Hermolaus, one of the royal pages, came looking for him. The poor boy wished he had stayed in bed when he saw Alexander's eyes at one step of throwing thunderbolts.

**XXX**

It was not difficult for Achilles to find Bagoas, the eunuch, as always, was taking care of the King's bedroom, throwing the cushions with such hate that one may think they had mortally offended him, but the truth was that he was jealous. In Bagoas' opinion his situation had became even more complicated because, not only he had to deal with Hephaistion, now he had also to deal with Roxanne, a barbarian nobody that the eunuch found so vulgar that he could not start to understand why his King had married her.

The only explanation he could think of was that Alexander had fallen in love with her at sight, because Bagoas was absolutely incapable to understand that the King needed Oxyartes if he wanted to go to India during that lifetime. And the eunuch was so lost thinking in his own problems and, cursing Roxanne in all the bad words he knew, that he never heard steps approaching him.

— Bagoas –the Prince's voice made him jump scared and screamed like a girl— I want to talk to you –he said in Persian and the eunuch bowed and followed him.

Achilles made sure that nobody was around and closed the door. He sat down on a chair in front of Bagoas, who remained standing. The boy did not speak immediately, he wanted to make the eunuch nervous, something, he had noticed, Alexander used to do a lot. And it worked.

— I found a peculiar thing, Bagoas, and I want your help to understand this better –said the Prince, always talking in Persian— Can I count on you?

— Your highness can asked what he wishes from his poor servant –answered the eunuch in his honeyed voice.

— Excellent! –Achilles looked among his cloths and showed him the letters he had written to Seleucus. The reaction was immediate, Bagoas got so pale that the boy truly thought he would faint— Do you know what are these?

The eunuch did the only thing he could do, thinking that everything was lost he threw himself at Achilles' feet, sobbing and trembling. What could he do now? To deny that he had written those letters was useless, he thought the Prince was sure he had written them, and the only thing he could hope was to obtain mercy. At least it had been Achilles the one who found out, if the King or the _hipparch_ had known this before…He did not want to think about it.

— Your highness…I can explain this…

— You wrote them –it was not a question. Before coming here the Prince did not know for sure he had written them but the eunuch's reaction had confirmed it— Why?

— I…I…I knew that commander Seleucus is in love with your highness and I… —Bagoas squeezed his brain looking for a way out— I thought your highness felt something for him too so I…

— You drugged my father –again Achilles had no proof of this but he decided to take the risk and see what happened. And for his good luck the eunuch's body betrayed him and he started to cry as if he were already under the executioner's axe. The Prince decided to press his luck— And you wrote also to my bodyguard using my father's seal.

That was too much, his worst nightmare had just come true, and Bagoas fell, with his forehead against the floor in from of the Prince.

— I…I…—he tried to say something, anything! But he words escaped him.

For a brief moment the Prince did not know what to do. This, all this, had been nothing more than a hunch that had turned out to be truth, but what now?

— Bagoas, I am sure you understand that you can lose your head for this –Achilles decided to scare him— But if you are honest with me, if you tell me the truth, I will talk to the King and ask for mercy.

The eunuch nodded, and took deep breaths trying to calm down enough to speak. And he told the Prince everything, even the details the boy ignored and how jealous he was of the King's _hipparch_. But Bagoas kept silence in one crucial thing, something he would never confess…

_Dear Athena! Now, what am I going to do?_ –thought Achilles, the situation was bigger and more complicated than he had imagined, and he would have to ask for help.

* * *

**A/N**: I swear! I try to keep posting 2 chapters but something always happens and I can't do it :'( I'm so sorry!

Lets make a deal I will try my best to finish this little monster of story and you will leave me a review, what do you say? * big adorable eyes *


	192. Proskynesis

**Hello everyone!**

Thank youuuuuuuuu! –you! –you! (with echo) ^^ Thanks again for everything, you are all amazing! When I began to write this story I never imagined I would have such wonderful readers. I really hope not to bore you this time but I had to explain some things before continuing :D This time I copied a pretty long quote, I hope you can forgive my caprice but I find it really funny.

* * *

**CHAPTER 179**

_Decius Caecilius Metellus the Younger and Julia_

_60 B.C. Alexander's tomb, Alexandria_

_"Alexander of Macedon, surnamed the Great" the priest intoned, his voice echoing impressively, "Died at Babylon in his thirty-third year, the 114th Olympiad, when Hegesias was Archon of Athens." I tried to remember who the Consuls of that year might have been, but I couldn't. "Before he went to join the immortal gods, he conquered more land than any other man in History, adding to the empire of his father the entirely of the Persian Empire and miscellaneous other lands. When he died is lands stretched from Macedonia to India to the Nile cataracts." Match that, Pompey, I thought._

_"He died in mid-June," the priest went on, "And since the godlike Alexander had no adult heir, his body lay in state for a month, during which his generals settled the future of the Macedonian Empire. Then skilled Egyptians and Chaldeans were called in to embalm his mortal remains."_

_"They left him for a month?" I said. "In June? In Babylon?_

_Julia dug an elbow into my ribs. "Shh!"_

_"Er, well, it may be that some thoughtful person drained the, ah, bodily fluids to aid the preservation and placed the King in some cool part of the palace. In any case, undoubtedly the body of Alexander was not as that of other men. He had joined the immortals, and it is likely that, as when the corpse of Hector was dragged behind the chariot of Achilles, his fellow gods preserved his body from deterioration."_

_"I would hope so," I said. "Must've made the whole palace uninhabitable, otherwise." Another jab from Julia. […]_

_"The funeral car was drawn by sixty-four selected mules. The mules wore gilded crowns, and golden bells on each cheek, and collars of precious cloth adorned with gold and gems […] From Babylon the King traveled through Mesopotamia, into Syria, down Damascus and then to the Temple of Ammon in Lybia, where the god might behold his divine son. From there the funerary carriage was to proceed to Aegae in Macedon, there to rest among the tombs of former Macedonian royalty, but in crossing Egypt the procession was met by the King's former companion, Ptolemy Soter, who persuaded the leader of the procession to allow him to perform the final rites instead, at Memphis."_

_"Hijacked the body, eh?" I said. "Good for him. You wouldn't catch me letting that much gold leave my kingdom, either" Jab. […]_

_The final chamber was a room of relatively modest dimensions, perfectly circular, with a domed ceiling. In its middle lay Alexander, sheathed in thin, perfectly molded gold, looking as if he might wake up at any moment. After the Macedonian custom, he was laid out on a bed, this one carved from alabaster. I leaned toward Julia and whispered in her ear:_

_"Short little bugger, wasn't he?"_

_Unfortunately, the chamber was one of the magical sort that magnifies sound. My whispered words boomed out as if shouted by a herald. The priest and the other tourists glared at us and we made our embarrassed way out, bestowing effusive thanks and proclaiming our appreciation. (1)_

_**-o-o-o-**_

Alexander did not lose time staying longer than it was necessary at the Soghdian Rock. He defeated, with the help of his new father-in-law and his 30 000 men, another renegade baron named Chorienes who, surprisingly, controlled another fortress on another inexpugnable rock. Perdikkas complained that these Persians did not have much imagination choosing places for their fortress because this one was very much the same as the last.

After this, the King headed back to Bactria, to the city of Zariaspa, from where he would coordinate everything for his upcoming campaign in India. Unfortunately for Alexander not everything were good news and lavishing banquets, there was still trouble in Soghdiana, and not only because of Cyrus's revolt that had the whole satrapy upside down, also 2 leaders by the name Catanes and Austanes refused to submit to the Macedonian rule.

Rumor was that these renegades were thinking to join forces with the Persian Prince and, if that happened, things could be extremely complicated for Alexander who would not be able to continue with his plans for a new campaign, not even if all the gods on Olympus came down to fight at his side. So, the young conqueror dispatched Krateros, Polysperchon and Attalus to attack Catanes and Austanes, on the territory of the Pareitacae, before they could reach Cyrus Ochus.

In theory Chorienes, the man who until recently had been holding a fortress against the Macedonians, was the ruler of Pareitacae but the fact that he could not control his own men when he had already surrendered to Alexander, was proof enough of the bad situation of the satrapy where everybody appeared to be on arms against the invaders.

— Commander, may I speak to you? –asked Achilles, approaching Krateros before he left to Pareitacae, ready to follow the King's orders. The commander nodded and left his officers to join the Prince.

Krateros, the same as Hephaistion, enjoyed a great popularity among his troops but for quite different reasons. The high officers dislike Hephaistion because one of two main reasons: they were envious of his privilege position or they desired him...or they were envious and desired him. But his own men respected the _hipparch_ because he was a great warrior, just, and never endanger the lives of his subordinates in foolish attacks or taking rash decisions. Krateros, on the other hand, was brutal, forced his men to give everything, imposing hard marches haranguing them with bad words and curses, and they all loved him for this.

Soldiers were a strange breed, they could hate a man for being too strict and love another for exactly the same reasons.

Krateros walked with Achilles, looking like a bear in his massive cloak of fur, standing in front of the delicate figure of Alexander's heir. It maybe summer but the weather on this part of the mountains was always cold.

— What can I do for you? I don't imagine you just came to see me off, eh? –even if the commander knew he had no chance of becoming the Crown Prince's _erastes,_ he liked to be with the boy.

— I want to ask about your orders –said the Prince in a formal tone that took the commander aback— Are you going to engage Cyrus Ochus in battle?

— No –answered Krateros, crossing his massive arms over his muscular chest— My orders are only to stop Catanes and Austanes before they can join forces with Cyrus Ochus –Achilles nodded— Listen, I heard he was your friend –said the commander softening his voice, taking the boy by the shoulder— But if he is smart your friend would be able to keep his head; the King gave a direct order that, if we found him and if he surrenders, we have to take him alive before him.

Those words eased the Prince's heart.

— Thank you –Krateros patted his shoulder.

**XXX**

Not far from there Roxanne observed everything. She had gone out for a walk accompanied only by her personal maid Parmys, a woman of 27 years old that had served the Queen since she was a girl. Roxanne trusted this woman so much, knowing that Parmys felt an almost religious adoration for her mistress, ready to do anything for her, that she was the only servant the Queen took with her after the wedding.

— So, the brat is not the King's son –said Roxanne, stopping for a moment to watch Achilles talking to Krateros— But his lover's.

— That is what the Persian servants said, your highness –said Parmys, walking prudently behind her, her voice always a whisper—But the Prince is the King's nephew, son of his full sister.

— But not his son –the Queen insisted, nodding slowly, her index finger over her lips— This is good. The King does not have sons of his own?

— Just one, a bastard named Herakles.

— The mother? –Roxanne asked with curiosity, her eyes never leaving Achilles, paying attention to Krateros' behavior toward him. The rude commander liked the Prince and this was bad news for her. The Queen new little about all the Macedonian high officers and nobles but even she knew Krateros was an important man, like Hephaistion.

— Old Artabazus' daughter is the mother –answered Parmys.

— She was a good match, why is she not here? –asked the Queen— The King could have taken her as a concubine if he did not like her for a wife.

— I don't now your highness, but apparently the King…—the maid fell silent, not knowing how to explain this.

— The King what? –this time the Queen turned to look at her.

— All the royal servants said the same thing –said Parmys, her eyes on the ground— That the King is in love with his best friend and he would never do anything against his wishes.

— His best friend? You mean the brat's father? –Roxanne refused to acknowledge Achilles by his proper title.

— Hephaistion son of Amyntor, yes.

The Queen fell silent thinking. If the King had turned down old Artabazus' daughter, refusing to recognize this Herakles as his son because of Hephaistion that meant Hephaistion was more dangerous than she had thought. The true power of a Queen lay in her ability to manipulate the King to fulfill her wishes but, if the best friend already had that place of honor, this would complicate things even more for her.

_Besides, Hephaistion is the brat's father, could it be that he persuaded the King to adopt his son and name him his heir? It certainly seems possible, I would have done that in his place_ –thought Roxanne— _I don't like this, even less because the King has not share my bed since the wedding night. I need to learn more and meet this Hephaistion soon…and I have to learn Greek quickly too…_

— The King! –gasped Parmys, prostrating when she saw Alexander approaching.

The Queen turned and bowed graciously. She bit her cheek angrily when she saw the King was not alone but accompanied by a very beautiful woman of long blue-black hair and big dark gray eyes. A Macedonian woman of 27 years old. By principle Roxanne disliked beautiful women, she hated competition, and, to worsen her mood, she noticed that Achilles came with them.

— Wife, I want you to meet Berenike wife of Leonnatos –said Alexander and the Prince hurried to translate— Leonnatos is one of my friends and _somatophylax_ of the King, and his wife –Berenike smiled— Has accepted the honor to keep you company and to help you to learn our language.

Hephaistion's sister kept her smile but did not bowed and that did nothing to improve Roxanne's mood. She did not know what a _somatophylax_ was but she presumed it was important or the King would not tolerate that this woman showed her disrespect. The Queen was used to the Persian protocol even if she was not Persian, and could not understand why Berenike behaved as if they were equals.

But Roxanne was a consummated actress and knew better than to make a tantrum, men dislike scenes and tantrums, so she gave Hephaistion's sister her most adorable smile.

— It is an honor to meet you –said Roxanne.

— The honor is mine Roxanne –said Berenike sweetly and polite but the Queen felt as if someone were pulling all her hair. Roxanne? Why did she call her by her name?— I can only imagine how lonely you may feel in a new place full with strangers. I hope we can be friends.

— That will be my greatest pleasure –the Queen answered.

_I don't like her_ –thought Roxanne, but one look at Alexander told her that he was very pleased now that the 2 of them were going to be together so she played along— _This woman is intelligent and beautiful, bad combination…At least she is married but…No, I don't like her. _

**XXX**

Alexander left the women really pleased, embracing Achilles by the shoulders as they walked away. After a very long talk both, Nikandros and Hephaistion, had convinced their sister to help the King. At the end Berenike accepted because she felt sorry for the Queen, in her words, so young and in such a strange place, all alone without her family. But everything went well at the end…or that was what Alexander thought.

Achilles considered if this was a good opportunity to tell his adopted father about Bagoas, about what he had learned. He had hoped to talk to both, the King and Hephaistion, but the _hipparch_ had gone to collect supplies for the upcoming campaign and was not coming back for a while.

_Should I wait for daddy to come back?_ –thought the Prince, but before he could take a decision, Ptolemy came running with an urgent matter that required the King's immediate attention.

**XXX**

Weeks passed and the Prince just could not find a suitable moment to approach either, his father or the King, with the information he got from Bagoas and, since everybody seemed to be extremely busy and, truth to be told, Achilles had not uncovered a plot to assassinate Alexander, he had to wait patiently for his turn.

Soon it would be the King's birthday, a day that usually was of no significant importance to Alexander, but that year he was looking forward to it since his beloved had promised him a surprise. The past weeks had been a nightmare for the young conqueror, his Macedonian officers, as Nikandros had said, were unhappy knowing that their King were giving important appointment to Persians, but now, to make everything worst, 2 things were ending with Alexander's patience.

One, were the consequences of his decision about 30, 000 native youths he recruited for the army. The King, thinking ahead in new conquests and adventures, had taken native youths to be taught Greek and to give them Macedonian military training, something that did not make his officers happy, not even if he tried to sell them the idea that this young men were hostages; everybody knew that, what their King wanted, as to use them as Successors for his present soldiers.

Two, was the very delay problem of the _proskynesis_. What was this? For some time now the hostilities between the Macedonian and the Persian nobles had done nothing more than increased, especially regarding the _proskynesis. _Persian nobles always prostrated themselves in front of the Great King, and since Alexander was now the Great King, they always greeted him in this way recognizing his authority. But, for the Macedonians and Greeks, it was unthinkable to do this in front of a man since you only prostrated yourself in front of the gods.

So, the good Macedonian officers made rude remarks and jokes every time a Persian noble did the _proskynesis _in front of their sovereign.

— And this cannot continue –said Alexander that night, lying at his beloved's side on the bed. Hephaistion had just retuned from his mission and his lover had not lost time in sharing with him his problems.

Everything was dark and just the pale light of the full moon, entering through the open window, illuminated the interior of the King's bedroom. Alexander had spent just one night with his wife and, after that, everything went back as usual, which meant that Hephaistion continued sharing his bed always for Roxanne's absolute puzzlement and anger.

She, the same as Bagoas, was unable to comprehend why they behaved as if they were married if both were men; even worst, married men usually did not spend every single night with their wives as Alexander did with his beloved. Truly strange behavior that had the Queen sleepless trying to figure this out.

— For years I have ignored this –the King continued— But after my wedding things are getting out of control, did you hear I had to put Polysperchon under arrest?

— No, why? –asked Hephaistion, resting on his side, his hands under the pillow.

— I received a Persian delegation the other day and, when they prostrated, he began to shout "come on, don't just touch the floor with your chin! Bang it, Bang it!" (2) –said the King, still angry— Even Leon has been making fun of the Persians.

— Mm, I don't agree with them but I can understand why they behave like this –said his beloved with calm— We are not use to see men prostrating in front of our King, we are allow many liberties, we don't even call you "your majesty" but always by your name. You should have seen my face when Darius pretended that I prostrated myself in front of him –he chuckled.

— Yes but my own nobles are causing me problems with the Persians and also with my wife's family –Alexander complained— I need the Persian nobles on my side and, in order to maintain the peace, I will have to treat them all, Macedonians and Persians, in the same way.

Those words put Hephaistion on alert. Knowing as he did the most conservative fraction of the army, these words could only mean serious trouble.

_Maybe for you who live in the XXI Century hearing everyday speeches in favor of the Human Rights and equality among people this idea does not sound too bad, but trust me, at my time, it was as crazy as to suggest pigs could lay eggs._

— What are you planning? You can't possible be thinking to demand us to do the _proskynesis _–not even the burning of Persepolis sounded as crazy as this, the consequences of such decision could be catastrophic.

— Why not? –that question took the _hipparch_ aback.

— Alex, you already have a lot of problems with the conservative fraction of the army –said his beloved with caution— If you asked us to prostrate in front of you…—he puffed his cheeks out— Are you sure this is the only way to amend the situation with the Persian nobles?

— Phai, the Persians hate me, do you think I don't know this? They have hated me always, and the only reason they followed me is because they feared me but, I do not doubt, not even for a second that, if they had the slightest opportunity to defeat me, they would have already risen in open revolt –said Alexander, holding his gaze and making a pause— I cannot go to India unless the situation here is under control.

Hephaistion understood this, he really did but still, he feared the reaction of the officers because the men, the ranking soldiers, could not love their King more. For the common soldier Alexander was truly the god to whom they pray before every battle, but the nobles, the high-ranking officers, they were something completely different. Not even Alexander's friends would be happy with this news, and the _hipparch_ only had to remember Perdikkas' words to know this…

_…But that's no pretext to start adopting the Great King's customs. Next thing we are going to hear is that he wants us to prostrate in front him…_

_For any Macedonian the Persians are nothing more than barbarians, they are our slaves and we are the victorious conquerors_ –thought Hephaistion— _If our King starts to treat us as he treats our barbarian slaves…I fear the consequences. But Alexander is right and something has to be done or we would never be able to pacify this region. _

— If you have to do it –said his beloved slowly, as if every word were difficult to pronounce— Then you need a very good reason of why we should do it.

The King nodded.

— I have been talking with Kallisthenes and Anaxarchus about this –he said and the news did not surprise the _hipparch_— Anaxarchus thought to tell the men that, since I was recognize as the son of Zeus-Ammon, then I am a divine being and it's perfectly fine to do the _proskynesis_…—Hephaistion laughed out loud, unable to stop.

— Alex, the men would never buy that –the King sighed. If these words had came from another mouth he would be furious, but he could never be with his beloved.

— I know…Kallisthenes also opposed the idea –said Alexander a little angry with his historian and this erased his beloved's smile.

— Interesting, so far Kallisthenes had no problem recognizing you as the son of Zeus-Ammon, why the sudden change? –this was truly intriguing. Kallisthenes disliked the conservative Macedonian fraction because he was a Greek, and like almost all Greeks he considered hardcore Macedonians little better than barbarians, in fact, he had been really pleased during Philotas' trial, thinking it was the end of Parmelio's power over the army. Why was he opposing now to this measure?

— What you need –Hephaistion straightened himself, resting his head against the back of his hand, elbow on the pillow— Is to find a way in which your men won't feel humiliated by doing this.

— What do you propose? Because right now I have no idea of what to do –asked a very intrigued Alexander and his beloved took a moment to think.

If his King was going to do this then, the least he could do was to do it right...But how? Before answering this Hephaistion had to ask himself another question, what was the problem? The problem was that the Macedonian nobles were used to treat their Kings as an equal, the problem was that they, the same as the Greeks, only prostrated in front of their gods.

_And the problem is that, for the Persians, their King is also their God_ –thought the _hipparch_.

But, to force this concept of a divine King upon the Macedonians was the same as calling for disaster. What Alexander needed was a way in which his nobles would not feel humiliated, in which they could feel their King was still the same man who left Pella so many years ago…

_Even if we all know this is a lie_ –thought Hephaistion— _Alexander is not the same man he was when we left, neither of us is anymore… I wonder, what would Aki think of this…_

And then inspiration struck him as hard as a stoning, remembering a conversation he once had with his well-versed son in Persian History and customs.

— Aki told me once that, when Persians greet a man they consider an equal, they kiss that man –Hephaistion explained, feeling as if a ray of light had fallen upon him— I don't know, maybe you could kiss your nobles after their prostrate showing that you still consider them your equals.

The King smiled and sat to kiss his _hipparch_, embracing him with force.

— What would I do without you? –he whispered against his hair, that wonderful cascade of silk that always smell like chamomile.

— A mess –answered Hephaistion, making him laugh.

— Phai –said the King softly, caressing his cheek with his lips, his breath hitting his creamy skin making his beloved's body shudder.

— Mm? –Hephaistion purred.

— My birthday is next week –whispered Alexander, kissing his cheek.

— So I noticed –Hephaistion smiled, knowing all too well what was his lover thinking. They had not talked about what had almost happened between them and Nikandros at the Soghdian Rock, but that was not necessary to know what the young conqueror wanted.

— I still have the wine –said Alexander, making him laugh.

— Tell me something –he turned, brushing his lips against the King's, talking slowly, caressing him with each word— How badly do you want to sleep with my brother and I?

Alexander slid his hand between his legs, making him moan softly.

— Do you want me to show you? –Hephaistion smiled with lazy arrogance but his smile disappeared in the same moment that someone knocked at the door.

The King was at one step of calling his guards to execute the intruder but all his rage disappeared when he found that the intruder was no other than Achilles. Even the _hipparch_ was surprised to find his son there at such a late hour.

The Prince had thought a lot about this, not knowing if it was a good idea to interrupt them but at the end, he decided he had already lost a lot of time: first his father was out on a mission to gather supplies and the King terribly busy, later, the _hipparch_ came back but both were still extremely busy with the preparations of the upcoming campaign. It was now or never.

— Aki, what's wrong? –asked Hephaistion, sitting on the bed.

— My apologies for interrupting but I truly need to talk to both of you and, the only moment when you are together, and alone, is during night –said the boy, catching their complete attention.

— Come son –said Alexander and the boy sat down on bed, in front of them— What do you want to talk about?

— I know who gave daddy the wine with the aphrodisiac herbs.

Throughout the entire story Alexander and Hephaistion looked at Achilles with their complete attention, like small children caught by a very interesting tale of adventures. And, at the end, their expression went front incredulity and surprise to indignation and ultimately anger.

— Motherless eunuch! –exclaimed the King furious— He wanted to let Chrysaor rape Hephaistion!

_Well, at least now I know what truly happened that night_ –thought Hephaistion, still amazed at the complicated plan of the eunuch. Did he truly think this was going to work?

— Dad, I want you to listen to me –said Achilles softly, almost pleading and that calmed down Alexander…a little— I know that what Bagoas did was terrible but you have to understand that he is in love with you.

— Yes, Aki but this? –said the King, the vein on his forehead popping out.

— Yes dad but his plan was stupid –Achilles insisted— Understand Bagoas' position, he is a eunuch, he was Darius' favorite and he was desperately looking for a way to catch your attention.

Alexander fell silent for a moment, looking at his adopted as if he wanted to read his thoughts.

— Why are you defending him after what he did to your father? –he asked.

— I like him –answered the Prince, making Hephaistion smile— Besides, I find his behavior really childish. He is like an orphan kid.

— Childish or not he could have as well poisoned your father –said the King angry.

— I am sure he never thought that –Achilles said innocently. He truly had no idea of what were Bagoas true intensions since the eunuch never confessed that, what he truly wanted, was to use Seleucus to kill Hephaistion. And Bagoas would never confess that.

— I don't care of what he did or did not think –said Alexander— But I don't want him near me. He will be put under arrest until I think what to do with him.

The Prince looked a little disappointed but said nothing. The King was right, the eunuch could have poisoned his father but he wanted to believe that Bagoas only wanted to catch the King's attention.

_What happened to Bagoas? Like Alexander said he put the eunuch under arrest until he had time to think what to do with him. Despite the shocking news neither had time to waste on Bagoas and days passed before I could talk to him. _

_I don't have to tell you how difficult was to convince my companions to prostate themselves in front of our King. It took us days to talk to them and even if they had already agreed, they were reluctant when the time came for this public demonstration of loyalty and submission not only to a Macedonian King, but to a truly Great King. You can imagine the fuss, if my companions did not like the idea of having their King dressed in Persian fashion they almost suffered an apoplexy when they heard what Alexander wanted from them. _

_Leonnatos and Perdikkas actually laughed like crazy thinking this was a joke. _

— I am serious –said Hephaistion in his brother-in-law's house and both of his friends stopped laughing, replacing their amused expressions for ones of utterly puzzlement.

— Really? –exclaimed Perdikkas and the _hipparch_ crossed his arms over his chest giving him a very clear look that said: "what do you think?"

— Phai, you can't be serious –said Leonnatos.

— Why not? Why is so strange if Alexander wants to ask for a gesture of loyalty from his friends to demonstrate the Persians that the Macedonians are men of honor? –that was a very clever way to explain the situation but still, his friends were not convinced and moved uncomfortable in their seats.

— Phai, last week Alexander's philosopher… —Perdikkas snapped his fingers trying to remember the name.

— Anaxarchus? –said Leonnatos.

— That guy! Gods! Why can't I remember his name? Anyway, Anaxarchus came last week babbling something about Alexander being a god and that there was nothing wrong if we prostrated in front of him –said the _taxiarch_.

_I am going to kill Anaxachus this time _–thought Hephaistion—_ He only causes problems, first with his stupid ideas after Kleitos' death and now this. _

— Want to know what I thought when I heard this? –asked Perdikkas— First that the philosopher was crazy.

— All philosophers are crazy –muttered Leonnatos.

— And second that, if Alexander truly believe Anaxachus' words, then our King is even more crazy –the _taxiarch_ leaned to the front— I know that the Oracle in Egypt said Alexander was the son of Zeus-Ammon but, if he is actually thinking that he is truly a god, then Philotas was right when he said he felt pity for people who would have to live under a man who was more than human.

_This is not good _–thought the_ hipparch. _

— Perdikkas, I can assure you that Alexander does not think he is truly a god –said Hephaistion with such force and certainly that he would have convinced the rocks to start talking.

— Then, why does he want us to prostrate? –the _taxiarch_ asked and Leonnatos nodded in agreement.

Hephaistion took a moment before answering that question.

— Fine, I will tell you but you have to promise you won't say a word –he said in a conspiratorial tone, sure that his friends would tell everybody, but that was exactly what he wanted. As was expected both nodded and leaned even more to the front— Alexander is truly disappointed with the Persian nobles, he can't trust them…

— Everybody knows that! –exclaimed Leonnatos.

— Yes, but we need them to keep the peace here while we are in India –the _hipparch_ continued.

— You know, Phai? Alexander's problem is precisely this –said Perdikkas in a professional tone— He thinks we need the Persians, but we came this far alone –that was an exaggeration but Hephaistion decided to say nothing— We don't need the Persians.

— Every army needs expendable men –that was cruel but the _hipparch_ needed to tell them something they could understand— Even if they are Persians they can always fight on the first line of battle.

Both fell silent, this made sense after all.

— Alexander does not trust the Persians, but what has that to do with the prostrate thing? –asked Leonnatos.

— He needs to demonstrate them that all his Macedonian officers are loyal to him in case they are thinking to revolt –said Hephaistion as if he were talking to children.

— But why prostrate in front of him? Can't we do something else? –his brother-in-law insisted.

— Because this is the only way in which they will truly understand how loyal we are.

— I don't know, Phai –Perdikkas shook his head— It's humiliating.

— Alexander does not want to humiliate you, on the contrary, he will show the Persians that only us are equal to the King, that is why we all are going to receive a kiss, after the _proskynesis_ –the _hipparch's_ explained.

— Why a kiss? –asked Leonnatos confused.

— Aki told me that Persians only greet their equals with a kiss –Hephaistion said and Perdikkas' eyes shone.

— This was Aki's idea? –he wanted to know.

— Not exactly.

— And speaking about Aki, are you sure he does not want an _erastes_? –asked the _taxiarch_ and that made the _hipparch_ remember his conversation with Seleucus.

— Very sure –Hephaistion assured him— So, are you going to help Alexander with this?

— If you said this is only to demonstrate the Persians that we are the King's favorites…I'm in –said Leonnatos.

— And you, Perdikkas? –his friend was not convinced— Aki is going to perform the _proskynesis_ too –that was low but if the _hipparch_ could use it to help this lover, so be it.

— Fine –the _taxiarch_ agreed.

_I talked to a great number of my companions in order to convince them to do the proskynesis, and I am very proud to tell you that I was very good doing it… and no, I did not have to sleep with anybody, even if they tried, especially Ptolemy who said he would do it if I spend the night with him or Polysperchon who tried to gain a kiss in exchange._

_Achilles talked to Kallisthenes because I knew how much the man hated me, he had disliked me since I was a boy slightly older than my son and, since Achilles was his student, I thought he would be luckier than me, but what my son told me was not very encouraging… _

— Daddy, I do not think we can trust Kallisthenes –said the Prince.

— Why not? Did he refuse? –Hephaistion knew he needed Aristotle's nephew in this, he was Greek, and it would be good if the King's Greek historian did the _proskynesis_.

— No, he did not agree but did not refuse –said Achilles confusing his father— Kallisthenes said he will attend to the banquet and drink from the cup of friendship but…—the boy made a pause— Daddy, Kallisthenes hates Persians and despises their costumes, and I find hard to believe that he will prostrate like a barbarian –Hephaistion fell silent— In all the years I have taken classes with him I got to know Kallisthenes and he only follows dad because he thinks he can make him a Greek King to spread the Greek ideals among these lands. How do you think he feels knowing that instead of a Greek King dad is becoming a Persian Great King?

_Achilles was right but in that moment I could not have foreseen what his words mean. I was under a lot of stress with the proskynesis and I could not spare a moment to think about Kallisthenes, maybe it was a mistake considering what happened later._

_The day of the banquet finally arrived, and I have to say that everything went really fine, better than I had expected. Everyone agreed to do the _proskynesis_ and it was truly a fun spectacle I have to admit, one by one, the Macedonian nobles and officers came, drank from the cup, prostrated, looking as if this task were as difficult as to lift a warhorse, and received a kiss from the King. Everything was quite good considering how difficult it had been to convince them all for this but someone had to ruin the moment…_

— Are you sure? –asked Alexander while Kallisthenes approached to drink from the cup.

— I am –answered Hephaistion, sitting at his side, speaking in whispers.

— When did you hear this?

— Just a moment ago, a messenger brought the news –the _hipparch_ looked as serious as if his mother had died.

— How this happened? I gave precise orders to spare his life –said the King barely moving his lips.

His beloved shook his head.

— You said that, if Cyrus Ochus surrendered, you would show mercy –he reminded him.

— And?

— He did not surrender –said Hephaistion and Alexander settled his eyes on his Prince, sitting alone at his right. What were they going to tell Achilles?

And so lost was the King in his thoughts that he failed to noticed that Kallisthenes had drank from the cup but did not prostrate, and he would have probably kissed the Greek, as he did with all the rest, if it had not being for Perdikkas, who exclaimed:

— Hey! He did not prostrate!

Alexander turned and found Aristotle's nephew standing there with no visible intentions of doing the _proskynesis_ any time soon, proudly lifting his head. The King was not in the mood for this, if his historian did not want to prostrate he would not acknowledge him as his equal, in other words no kiss for him.

— "Well then, I will leave the poorer by a kiss" (3) –said Kallisthenes and Hephaistion could see how his lover clenched his jaw furious.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

(1) Robert Maddox Roberts. _SPQR IV: The Temple of the Muses_, pages 83-86

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 373

(3) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 376

**A/N**: I know I owe you an M chapter but I am afraid it will have to wait a little (don't kill me!) I will do it as soon as the plot allows me.

Thank you! And pretty please let me know what do you think, ok?


	193. Chapter 193

**Hello dear readers:**

As always I can't thank you enough for all your wonderful messages and invaluable support. You are all amazing! ^_^ I want to apologize this time, I have been really busy lately and with very little time to write so, I made a few mistakes, here I will explain:

1. Krateros. I confused a lot of people with the very lame explanation of why Krateros liked Aki. I apologize, as I said to one reader, it made sense to me at first and later I could not explain this better so I erased that part and re post the chapter. I am sorry for the confusion.

**IMPORTANT** (please, read this before you continue)

2. The Pages. I made a HUGE mistake here. In chapters 187, 189 and 191 I mentioned a page by the name Leodes; the correct name of this page is Hermolaus. I already corrected this and re posted these chapters. I am very very sorry with all of you :'( Since I am my own editor I make lots of mistakes, I hope this will not be very confusing.

**Warning**: I am afraid these 2 chapters will be again **–H–** chapters, meaning Highly Historical, but its necessary.

* * *

**CHAPTER 180**

"We ought not to make a man look bigger than he is by paying him excessive and extravagant honor, or, at the same time, impiously to degrade the gods, if such thing is possible, by putting them in this matter on the same lever as men. Suppose some fellow or other, by some quite unjustified vote or show of hands, were brought to enjoy royal honors: would Alexander tolerate it? Of course he would not. By the same reasoning there are much better grounds for the gods' resentment against men who invest themselves with divine honors, or allow other people to do it for them".

"Now Alexander deserves his reputation of being incomparable the bravest of the brave, the most kingly of kings, the worthiest to command of all commanders […but] not even Herakles was accorded divine honors by the Greeks while he was alive, nor when he was dead either, until the command to do so was given by an oracle of Apollo at Delphi […] I beg you Alexander to remember Greece; it was for her sake alone, that you might add Asia to her empire, that you undertook this campaign. Consider this too: when you are home again, do you really propose to force the Greeks, who love their liberty more than anyone else in the world, to prostrate themselves before you?"(1)…

_These were Kallisthenes' words opposing the proskynesis; now, was he executed because of this? Because he refused to prostrate in front of my King? Or was it because he really encouraged the pages to take actions against Alexander's life? I am afraid that this is more complicated than you might think. As Achilles said, Kallisthenes was disappointed when he saw Alexander was becoming a Persian Great King instead of a Greek one, but rather than to keep his mouth shut, he made several serious mistakes in the process like boasting that it was thanks to him that future generations would know about the exploits of my King, as if Alexander needed help in that department…_

— You told me you had everything under control! –shouted Alexander once he was alone with Hephaistion. He was angry, he hated when things got out of control and what his historian had done nearly ended in disaster, ruining days of hard work trying to convince everybody to do the _proskynesis_— You said you talked to Kallisthenes!

— Yes, and if you remember, I also said that Kallisthenes never compromised to do _anything_! –answered his _hipparch_ trying to control his temper. He too was angry and having the King recriminating him for the Greek historian's behavior was not improving his mood— I told you exactly what he said.

— But you were in charge of this –the blond paced around the room and Hephaistion looked at him as if he could not believe what he was hearing.

— Are you blaming me for what happened at the banquet? –the question stopped the King on his tracks— I can't control what _your_ historian does –his beloved stressed the word "your"— You knew perfectly well what Kallisthenes thinks about the _proskynesis_, you were at that meeting with him and your pet philosopher Anaxarchus, not I; so if you are trying to blame me for what happened, you should ask yourself first if you could have done something to prevent this.

Alexander took a deep breath and ran his hand down his face.

— Forgive me –he whispered— But this…

Hephaistion closed the distance between them and embraced him.

— It's fine, this situation has all of us under a lot of pressure –he felt the King relaxing in his arms, surrounding his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Finally taking a moment to calm down his boiling anger, to forget everything in the soft warmth of his beloved's body.

Kallisthenes had nearly ruined everything but, at the end, thanks to the historian's overwhelming arrogance and his incapability to keep his mouth shut, he had gained the enmity of the conservatives, who could have become his new best friends after his open defiance to a humiliating barbarian practice, by criticizing them openly at the banquet. Yes, things had not gotten as bad as they should at the end but still…

Alexander closed his eyes when he felt the _hipparch's_ hands running up and down his back, relaxing like only his beloved's touch could make him… until his mind remembered a very urgent matter that had been relegated after his historian's little demonstration of Greek arrogance.

— Phai…—the King's voice was nothing more than a whisper but his words hit Hephaistion's neck, making him shuddered.

— What is it my love?

— What are we going to do with Aki? –and that question reminded the _hipparch_ of the very sad news about Cyrus Ochus' fate. He felt as if he had swallow a rock just thinking in what could be his son's reaction.

— We'll have to talk to him as soon as possible.

_And say what? Aki I am sorry but your best friend, your only friend, is death?_ –thought Hephaistion in despair.

— I am afraid you are right –said Alexander. He did not want to leave that embrace that made him feel as if nothing bad could happen as long as they were together, but it was necessary, they could not wait until their son heard this in a more brutal way.

**XXX**

Hermolaus, one of the royal pages, was outside the King's chamber trying his best to stay awake, yawing for the 10th time in 5 minutes. It was his shift tonight and despite the hour and how tired he was, he did not complained, he had the change to see Hephaistion and that was worth everything. Hephaistion…he had never seen a man like him, so masculine and at the same time so beautiful, so strong and so kind, it was a strange combination but the _hipparch_ was not a common man; sometimes the boy of 14 years old thought he was a god because nobody could be so perfect.

Hermolaous had arrived at Asia a little more than a year ago but he remembered clearly the first time he saw Hephaistion. It had been a gray day but, when he appeared, it was as if the clouds had dispersed allowing the sun to admire that supernatural beauty that, instead of living among the eternal gods, always to remain unchanged, walked on the earth embarrassing mortals with his harmonious perfection.

Virtually every man, boy, girl or woman, in that small mobile city that had became the Macedonian army, had a crush on the _hipparch_ but Hermolaus did not have just a simple crush, he loved Hephaistion, dreamed about him every single night and desired him with an almost painful devotion going as far as to steal one of the _hipparch's_ cloths, treasuring this fabric as it were the Golden Fleece.

The page knew how was to be desired by many, he was a handsome young man with many suitors but, so far, he had only played with them. Hermolaus was arrogant and vain, once he had made fun of a boy who wrote him a love poem, ridiculing him in front of everyone. His fellow pages looked at him in a mix of admiration and desire, they wanted to be like him or to be with him and always heard to what he had to say with the same attention of soldiers in front of a high-ranking officer. Hermolaus had always been the popular kid and, until he met Hephaistion, he never understood what was to actually desire someone.

For the boy, it was fate what brought him to Asia and, it was clear that the _hipparch_ and he were destined to be together.

Nights ago, when the page found his god aroused from head to toe thanks to the wine with aphrodisiac herbs, had been a gift for him; every time he closed his eyes he could see Hephaistion's blushed face, his hair falling over his beautiful features like a fan of thin locks of liquid silk...

Hermolaus moaned softly but in the deserted hallway it became an amplified sound that served to wake him up. He was falling asleep standing at one side of the King's door.

The King…the page had a turmoil in his heart regarding the man he was suppose to serve, and the problem was quite simple: he hated Alexander. It was hard to admit it, after all, Alexander was the King and his father had taught him, before sending him to Asia, that his loyalty had to be always for his King and his kingdom. But, how could this be when the same man had his god all for himself and treating him like a whore?

As everybody else Hermolaus could not understand the relationship between Alexander and Hephaistion and, when people can't understand something, they simplify things and put labels on them. For Roxanne, and also for Eumenes, Hephaistion was a mastermind manipulator and cold blooded bastard who looked for nothing more than to gain power using Alexander; for Krateros Hephaistion's only merit was his beauty, so he used it to gain power like a woman; for Perdikkas, Leonnatos and Ptolemy Alexander was obsessed with his beloved and for Hermolaus the King was an abuser son of a bad mother.

_Everybody had a different opinion about my relationship with Alexander. Why? Because the very simple explanation of "we are in love" was just unthinkable for the people surrounding us. They could not understand that 2 men could love each other like we did…As a matter of fact they were unable to understand a love like this, not even between a man and woman. At my time if you show a great love for your wife people started to think you were unmanly and weak. So you can image what kind of shock was to learn that a King loved his _hipparch_ with a pure, intense and disinterested love like ours. Just to put King-love-disinterested in same sentence was almost a joke, so everybody tried to think of another possible explanation, one that made sense to them, in order to define our relationship, and Hermolaus was not the exception. _

_The page believed what he wanted to believe… _

Hermolaus gave a start when he heard the door opening and he doubled his eyes when he saw that the man standing there was no other than his god. Hephaistion smiled at him making him blush and left with the King behind, heading to Achilles' room…

**XXX**

Hephaistion found Achilles next day alone in the garden, crying under a tree as if his whole family had been slaughtered in front of him, and that broke his heart. When his sister had came, years ago, at Hallicarnasus with the news that he had a son, he never imagined the day would come in which he would feel like he did today. He loved Achilles in a way it was hard to express with words, a vast, warm, overwhelming and powerful feeling, making his heart suffer as if a spear had pierced him while watching his boy cry. More than anything he wanted to embrace the Prince and say everything would be fine, but how could he?

Cyrus Ochus, the closest thing his son had to a brother, was death and there was nothing he or anyone could do to remedy this.

_What did I do wrong?_ –asked the _hipparch_, feeling a knot inside his throat. All he ever wanted was his son to have a childhood as happy as his own, with a loving family, living in a quiet and peaceful place, hearing the boring war stories of a grandfather and enduring an older brother's pranks— _What is this place that changes people and appears to feed upon sadness, tragedy and blood? Maybe the gods did exist, maybe the Persian gods are punishing us for desecrating their land…But, are all the riches of this land worth one of my son's tears?…_

Hephaistion longed to embrace his son as he had done the previous night after giving him the dreadful news but, he could not do it, he had to let his son cry alone, to suffer alone and to overcome this by himself because, Achilles was no longer a child and one day he would be a King, an honor and, at the same time, a burden. He stayed there for a while, watching over the Prince like a guardian angel until he saw Sophia, Berenike's daughter, walking directly to Achilles until she stopped in front of him.

— Why are you crying? –Sophia's silhouette blocked the sun, her shadow covering the Prince who needed a moment before lifting his head to see who was talking to him. His cousin was now a beautiful girl of 10 years old, long chocolate hair like her father and big eyes like her mother; they had barely spoken despite the fact they were related, the boy was always polite with her but today Achilles was in no mood to talk to Sophia.

— Leave me…_hic_… alone –sobbed the Prince but his cousin ignored him and sat down at his side, bending her legs against her chest.

She fell silent for a while, hearing him cry, unaware of the terrible pain that had Achilles' heart trapped between its claws, making him feel as if he could never be happy again. How could he? All the people he loved died leaving him behind with a hollow inside, he could not stop crying and he desperately looked for a way to stop feeling like this, to cast away the pain.

— Did you hear that? –Sophia suddenly asked in whispers.

— What? –Achilles had no idea of what was she talking about.

— That! Do you hear it? –the Prince's curiosity was picked and he fell silent for a moment but, the only sounds he could perceive, were the ones from the insects living in the garden and his own hiccup.

— I don't hear…_hic_…anything… —said Achilles confused and his cousin smiled.

— When you fell silent you can hear the gods whispering –Sophia said in a low voice— Sometimes you can even hear them laugh.

The first thing the Prince thought was that his cousin was crazy, was she serious? Did she truly believe what she was saying? And why was she telling him this?

— WHAT? –he exclaimed starting to get angry but Sophia smiled, confusing him even more.

— Listen, the gods are saying that you should stop crying –she whispered— Because everything is going to be fine.

It was a stupidity and it did not make any sense but, somehow, those simple and even silly words made the Prince feel better, he needed to know things would be fine, even if nobody could be sure of it, even if there were no guarantees of this. Achilles cried again but somehow the burden inside his heart was lightened and Sophia tenderly patted his back.

Hephaistion smiled and left the garden, feeling slightly better knowing that his son was no longer alone; he was planning to look for the King when Hermolaus appeared in front of him. The first thing that crossed his mind was that Alexander wanted something, but when he inquired about the King the page shook his head.

— I am here on my behalf, sir –said the 14 years old boy— I want to talk to you, if you have time.

— Of course –the _hipparch_ was used to talk to the royal pages, usually they came to him when the boys had a problem with the King, it had happened several times before and he prepared himself to hear some sort of complain.

Hephaistion had only talked to Hermolaus once when he interrogated him about the wine with the aphrodisiac herbs, but after that they never crossed a words again; first because he was the King's page, not his, and second because lately he did not have time for anything. In fact this was the first time he actually paid attention to the boy because last time his mind was busy with the wine affair, trying to find a culprit. The page was a tall boy of dark-brown hair, honeyed eyes and a strong athletic body, he was a handsome young man, something that the _hipparch_ had not noticed before, and had also an arrogant aura that usually surrounded people who know they are beautiful and took advantage of it.

They walked until they reached a lonely corner and then Hephaistion spoke first.

— What do you want to talk about?

— Sir, I think you should be my _erastes_ –said Hermolaus without preamble, his voice always still. If he was nervous, he did a great job hiding it.

Hephaistion did not move, not even blinked. He had lost count of how many times he had been asked the same thing from boys exactly the page's age, and by now he knew how to answer without hurting anybody's feelings. Although, something was strange this time, usually the boys stammered, sweated, trembled or paled while talking to him, but Hermolaus was so sure of himself that it was curious, it was almost as if he were sure that nobody could say no to him.

— Hermolaus, I am honor by your request –if this was a request because it sounded more like a statement— But I am afraid, I cannot accept.

— Sir, if you are declining because of the King…

— That is exactly why I am declining –the _hipparch_ assured him, always keeping a polite tone of voice, he knew how fragile teenagers could be.

— Sir, with all due respect, I don't understand what does the King have to do with this –said the page— A man like you can choose whoever he wants as his lover.

That choice of words caught Hephaistion's attention. The message was very clear, not in what he had said but in what he had not.

_He is implying that I did not choose Alex as my lover_ –he thought— _That Alex is forcing me to be at his side. _

— Exactly, I can choose my lover and I won't choose to be your _erastes_. I am sorry –answered the _hipparch _and the page shook his head.

— This was not suppose to be like this –said Hermolaus, surprised to see that things had not gone in the way he imagined. He was puzzled and, more than never, worried for his superior— Sir, you don't have to be with him.

— Him? Do you mean the King? –Hephaistion narrowed his eyes and the page closed the distance between them, invading the _hipparch's_ personal space and taking him by the arm.

— I love you, sir –Hermolaus said from the bottom of his heart— I have loved you since the moment I saw you and you deserve better than to be with a man who does not treat you with respect –despite his youth his voice was full of conviction and force— I saw how the King behaved when he found you with commander Seleucus and that is no way to treat someone like you. You are not a woman and certainly, you are not a drunken King's wife, you are a better man than he is ever going to be.

Hephaistion released himself from the page's grip. This was going too far and Hermolaus was starting to criticize the King in a moment where this had cost the life of men far more important than a mere page who had a serious crush with his superior; besides, he was not going to stay there listening how a boy insulted his lover.

— I think I have heard enough –and with that the _hipparch_ left the page, standing in the middle of the corridor, musing dangerous ideas that no boy of that age should have.

_In all the years I have hearing the pages' love declarations this is the first time I find one who thinks Alex mistreats me_ –thought Hephaistion, striding to the King's office— _It's amazing how boys of that age fell in love so easily…which also reminds me of Aki and his infatuation with Bagoas _–he shook his head—_ I remember when I was a boy I kissed a girl once and I thought I would end up marrying her, I can't even remember her name now…I hope Hermolaus would forget about me soon_.

**XXX**

— I am worried about Aki –said the _hipparch_ to Alexander.

— I know –the King sighed, leaning his weight against the frame of the window, his uneven eyes on the beautiful garden and the servants attending the flowers— He is very sad and…

— I don't mean that –Hephaistion shook his head confusing his lover.

— What do you mean, then? –Alexander turned to look at him, but his beloved did not answer immediately.

The _hipparch_ had been thinking this for a long time but it was only now, after the news of Cyrus Ochus' death, that he could put in words what he had been musing in his heart for years. It pained him to admit that he always had more important things to attend leaving his son's problems behind until the situation got this far, and he promised to change this.

— Alex, Aki is a boy –he said as if this needed clarification.

— So I noticed –said the King with caution, not understanding what did he mean.

— And yet he behaves like an adult when he should be playing in the mud or making pranks –said Hephaistion. Alexander sighed and ran a hand down his face, trying to find a way to say this without insulting his beloved or ending in a very nasty discussion.

— Phai, we have talked about this thousands of times, Aki cannot have the same childhood you enjoyed because he is a Prince. Do I have to remind you that I was not a common child either? –said Alexander, holding his gaze— Phai, please, think about this, right now Aki is 4 months from having the same age I was when I met you, did I was childish them? Of course not! In fact, you hated me because of this, because you thought I was a smart-ass.

That last remark stole a smile from the _hipparch's_ sensual lips.

— Yes, I remember that –said Hephaistion, thinking in how much he disliked Alexander back then— Alex, trust me I understand what you are saying but I have also told you "thousands of times" that Aki is not you –he insisted— And I have to confess that I did not understand what was wrong with my son until he said he was afraid that you could forget him once you got married.

— What are you saying? –the King truly had no idea of what was his beloved talking about.

Many times they had had this same conversation and Alexander thought he understood his adopted son better than Hephaistion because his own childhood had not been a common one. He had not been a child who played in the mud or planned pranks with his friends, he too had to grow up fast in a place he shared with the other wives and other daughters of his father, in a place where intrigues could be found in every corner. What could Hephaistion possible mean?

— Alex, Aki is not perfect, in fact, he has lots of mistakes. For example, you have confidence, you are outspoken and determine whereas Aki is shy, undecided and terrible socializing. You have an ego the size of Babylon whereas Aki has very little self-esteem –the _hipparch_ made a pause— In one word, do you want to know what is the main difference between you and him? Charisma. Aki does not have charisma and the only thing he think he has is his intelligence, that is why he tries to be perfect because he admires you and wants to be the perfect son for you –his beloved explained— And this worries me because I don't think is healthy for him to keep always his emotions at bay. Why do you think he has been crying, unable to stop, since he heard about Cyrus' death? Why do you think he cried and shouted like he did when Kleitos died? Because Aki explodes and when he does, he can't control his emotions.

The King fell silent, he had never considered this; what his beloved said was a complete revelation for him and only in that moment he began to comprehend many things about his Prince's behavior.

— Phai, I never asked him to be perfect –Alexander said slowly, as if he were apologizing. His beloved nodded.

— This is not your fault and I am not trying to imply it is, I just want you to understand Aki and…—Hephaistion sighed and brushed his hair back— I don't know what to do to help him. Last time I saw him he was still crying and I don't want him to keep suffering like this.

The King stretched his arm and took his beloved's hand, watching those long fingers for a moment before finding the right words.

— You are Aki's father but you can't fix his life –he said, still holding his hand— You have to let him deal with his problems alone and to overcome this on his own.

— But what if he can't? –Hephaistion's voice trembled— Aki is such a fragile boy that...

— He is stronger than you think –Alexander lifted his eyes to look at his beloved and both fell silent for a second while the King caressed the back of his _hipparch's_ hand with his thumb— Phai, Aki still likes Bagoas?

The sudden change of subject took Hephaistion aback.

— I guess…why?

— I have noticed that Aki is very attach to the few people he likes, maybe because he doesn't have many friends, I am not sure –said the King.

— What are you thinking?

— If he likes the eunuch I will give Bagoas to him, if you don't mind –said Alexander— Maybe that will cheer him up.

_Bagoas was very near to lose his head after Alexander learned of what he had done to me and it was only thanks to Achilles that he managed to survive only to die at my hands years later. Almost proverbial, don't you think? I agreed with my King's plan because I also thought this would cheer up my son and, at that moment, I would have done anything to see Achilles smile. But before Bagoas could hear the good news about his fate I talked to him. _

_There were still many things I needed to know about the whole affair with the wine and the herbs, and the only one who could give me answers was he. _

_I would never forget the eunuch's face when I entered in his small cell. He was terrified and when he saw me he fell at my feet sure that I had come to execute him. You may think this gave me some sort of satisfaction, after all he had humiliated me in a very embarrassing way in front of Seleucus, but no. How could I bring myself to hate such a pathetic creature, trembling on the ground, his life in my hands to do with it whatever I wish? It was like having a thin branch knowing that I could break it if I wanted. _

_When I was mortal I never took pleasure in others' misery, I never liked to humiliate people and I only felt pity for that thin branch called Bagoas…That, and an urgent need to get some answers…_

— Why? –asked Hephaistion, sitting on an old chair in front of the prostrated eunuch— Achilles told the King about your plan but I want to understand why did you create such complicated plot to catch the King's attention.

Bagoas did not answer immediately. He knew his life was in danger and that the man in front of him could save him as easily as condemn him if he pissed him off; but he hated the _hipparch_ with such intensity that he needed time to control himself before speaking. The eunuch could not show him how he really felt, what was really lying in the deepest parts of his heart, he couldn't.

— Sir, I told the Prince everything…

— Tell me again –Hephaistion interrupted him— I know what you said to Achilles but I want to hear it myself. Why did you set me a trap? And sit down so I can look at your face while you answer.

The eunuch swallowed. The _hipparch_ was not the Prince, he was smarter. For one thing when he confessed what he had done to Achilles he always kept his face down, prostrated, and now he was afraid of what his face could betray, of what could this man find in his eyes.

— I am in love with the King, sir –Bagoas answered, never looking at Hephaistion's face but sitting on the floor as he wanted— And I was jealous.

— You were or you are? –the _hipparch_ pressed him.

— I…am.

— And you wanted to make the King jealous enough to despise me? –the _hipparch_ asked, never missing one of the eunuch's reactions.

— Yes –Bagoas made a supreme effort to keep his voice still.

— Why did you write to Seleucus using Achilles' name? –asked Hephaistion, this was the only thing that did not make sense in the eunuch's plan and he wanted to hear the explanation.

— I thought the Prince felt something for the commander and I wanted to gain his favor –answered the eunuch— I know the Prince is a shy young man and I wanted to help. A eunuch needs a powerful patron and, since the King did not show interest in me, I thought maybe the Prince will…

The _hipparch_ fell silent for a long moment, making the eunuch nervous until he finally nodded slowly.

— You were right just in one thing –said Hephaistion— The Prince is showing interest in you and the King has decided to spare your life and give you, as a gift, to Achilles.

And Bagoas finally fainted in that moment. After days thinking he was going to be executed this was the best news he could get and his body released all the tension accumulated during these days passing out.

* * *

(1) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 220-223.


	194. Chapter 194

**CHAPTER 181**

— So, you were right and the eunuch was behind the plot to make you everybody's bitch –said Nikandros when Hephaistion finished his story— And you are fine knowing that he will now serve your son as if nothing had happened?

The _hipparch_ kept walking in silence trying to find the best way to explain, in simple words, a very complicated situation. He kept his dark gray eyes to the front, thinking for the first time how beautiful was Zariaspa and how was that he had never noticed before.

The days of leisure had served them all to regain their strength and prepare for what it promised to be a very dangerous campaign. Nobody knew a thing about India that weren't fantastic tales about sorcerers and mythological creatures and, soldiers were starting to make up all kind of extravagant stories about what lay beyond the Hindu Kush.

The Greeks' knowledge of the world beyond the borders of the Persian Empire was close to zero, and the only thing Alexander had heard for sure were Aristotle's words about the Ocean being visible from the summit of the Hindu Kush, something that they had already proved was a mistake. But, despite everything, everybody appeared to agree in one thing, that this campaign was going to be everything but easy.

— No, I am not fine with it, in fact I don't trust Bagoas and I don't believe a word of what he said –answered Hephaistion.

— Then, why don't you say this to your lover? After all you said Alexander did not want to spare the eunuch, it was all thanks to Aki that he is now giving him another chance –said Nikandros, kicking a rock.

— You already answer your question –said the _hipparch_— I can't tell Alex what I really think about Bagoas because of Aki.

— You lost me –his brother shook his head.

— Aki likes Bagoas, I think he sees the eunuch as one of the animals he likes to rescue –Hephaistion explained— And, in order to cheer him up, Alex gave Bagoas to him as a gift. The saddest part is that it worked and Aki looks slightly better. So, if I go now to Alex saying that the eunuch is lying and he is not trustworthy he will probably execute him and I don't want to see my son sad again.

Nikandros laughed.

— Phai, I have always thought your problem is that you are too noble –he said— But tell me, why don't you trust the eunuch? What is so terrible that made you change your mind?

— Bagoas tricked Aki –answered Hephaistion— Aki believed every word he said, thinking of him like a poor orphan child looking for a little attention, but the truth is more sinister than this. Bagoas truly hates me and I believe he was not looking only to cause a problem between Alex and I, he was ready to kill me.

The _lochagos_ stopped, all trace of amusement completely gone from his face.

— Are you sure about this? –if someone was planning to kill his brother then this had also became his business.

— Positive –he nodded— And I think he was looking for Seleucus' help to accomplish this.

Nikandros looked at him in a mix of surprise and disbelief.

— How can you possible know this?

— When Seleucus arrived at the royal tent that night, he was ready to confront me about something –said Hephaistion, remembering the moment with the same clarity as if he were again in the King's room— A couple of days ago I asked him why he had gone that night to see me, and he said he wanted to talk about the content of the letters that Aki supposedly wrote to him. Nick, when Seleucus arrived he was furious; I am sure he was ready to fight with me if he found out I was not allowing Aki to see him.

— So, you think the eunuch was trying to make Seleucus kill you –said Nikandros, starting to understand this— It makes sense but there is only one thing I don't get.

— What?

— If Bagoas hates you as much as you say, why didn't he poison you? He could have done it in the same way he drugged you –said the _lochagos_ and his brother shook his head.

— If he had poisoned me sooner or later he would have been discovered, after all, we all know that poison is the weapon of women and eunuchs –said Hephaistion repeating what, at his time, was common knowledge. It was believed that men settled disputes always in a more honorable way, meaning using the sword, but women and eunuchs were the quintessential poisoners— But, if Seleucus killed me, who would have bothered in looking for another culprit?

This time his older brother had to agree with him.

— Cunning little bastard –said Nikandros, crossing his arms over his chest— And you trust a creature like that to be near your beloved son?

— Bagoas won't do a thing against Aki –answered the _hipparch _with calm, so sure of his words as if he were privy of information forbidden for the rest— On the contrary, in these moments my son is his savior, but…I am the one who is going to be very careful.

— Do you think he will try something after this? –asked the _lochagos_— He almost pissed himself when he saw you in his cell, I doubt he would risk his neck again attempting something against you.

— Maybe, but he is in love and, lets face it, you can't never tell.

— Damn right –Nikandros patted his back— Want an advice? Get yourself a slave to taste your meals.

This was an idea the _hipparch_ did not like but that he would need to apply very soon if things continue like this.

_When life became so complicated?_ –thought Hephaistion sighing— _One thing is that I will not tell what I think to Alex but an other completely different is to leave Bagoas without supervision…I will keep an eye on him. _

**XXX**

— How is everything going with the Queen? –asked Thais with curiosity, helping Berenike to fold Leonnatos' cloths.

As _somatophilax_ of the King Leonnatos was staying at a beautiful house in Zariaspa near Alexander's residence. Berenike liked this, when Alexander stayed for long periods of time at a city, then she could have the illusion that she was back home having a resemblance of a normal family life. Persepolis had been the only exception for her, Berenike had not enjoyed much her stay there because of her problems with Leonnatos and Kleitos, but she had been able to see her mother again and, for brief months, they all had been together like a family.

— Fine –answered Berenike without emotion, catching the _hetaira's_ attention.

— You don't sound too excited –Thais stopped folding and watched her friend until Berenike sighed and shook her head— What's wrong?

— Nothing…I mean –she took a cloak and embraced it, turning to face the _hetaira_— It may be that Roxanne doesn't know Greek and I am misunderstanding her but… I don't like her, she is...weird.

Thais laughed musically.

— Weird how? –Berenike folded the cloak.

— When I agreed to help Roxanne I did it because I felt pity of her –she explained— She is 16 years old, surrounded by strangers who speak a language she doesn't know, marry to a man she met a day before the wedding, who is in love with my brother and who is more interested in wars than women –for the tone of her voice it was clear she was still angry with the King— I thought about her like a poor scare girl trapped in a tower and guarded by a monster, and at first, when I met her, I really believed she was like this. I mean, she is kind and always smiling and treats me truly like a friend but, I don't think she is sincere –Berenike made a pause trying to think how to explain this— Sometimes she gives me the impression that she pretends to be kind because Alexander sent me, besides, something peculiar happened the other day.

— What? –Thais asked with interest.

— I was helping her with her Greek lessons and, when she understood that I am Phai's sister –Berenike took a moment to think— She did not look please, in fact, for a moment, she saw me with the coldest eyes I have ever seen, as if she had taken off her mask for a moment and I could see the real Roxanne…Does this makes any sense or I am just crazy?

This time was the _hetaira's_ turn to fell silent. She could be younger than Berenike but she had much more experience than her and, at Athens, she had dealt with all sorts of people, especially women at the _hetairai's_ house, and she knew the type of the Queen.

— No, it does make sense –said Thais, looking thoughtful—And it wouldn't surprise me to know she hates your brother.

— Why not? Phai is adorable, why wouldn't she like him? –Berenike exclaimed as if it were ridiculous not to like Hephaistion.

— Eni, you said it yourself. What would you do if tomorrow comes Leonnatos with a breathtaking young man as his lover and he stops sharing your bed because he only has eyes for this man? –her friend blushed.

— Oh…well, if you put this like that –Berenike felt stupid, why hadn't she thought this before? Easy, because for her the King was the sole villain.

— Do you know if the King visits the Queen?

— Well, Alexander goes now and then to see if Roxanne is fine and if she needs anything –answered her friend brushing his hair back— But if you want to know if they have sex, the answer is no.

Thais sighed.

— This worries me –she said thinking of what could a woman like that do if the King continued to ignore her— The Queen is very young and, at this rate, she won't even have the consolation of a child.

— I agree that she is not going to be a happy wife, and maybe she is weird and a little creepy, but, who says Alexander doesn't want children of his own? I know he is not very interesting in women but every King needs sons and daughters, don't you think? –Berenike continued folding the cloths but the _hetaira_ said nothing.

In Thais' opinion things were more complicated than this, power struggles within royal families were always a nasty business that usually ended with the dead of one, or two or three, members of the family and Roxanne, for what she heard, remembered the _hetaira_ of a woman she had met years ago, a woman capable of many things. Besides, maybe Berenike did not see things like the way she did but, for Thais, Hephaistion was also part of the royal family now, he could be considered the King's consort and that made him a potential enemy of the Queen. But she did not want to worry her friend and decided it was better to keep her mouth shut…at least for now.

**XXX**

Alexander's birthday was that week and, since a lavishing banquet was being prepared at the King's residence in the city, the royal pages had a great many things to do, running errands and delivering their sovereign's letters and messages around Zariaspa. As custom dictated Alexander was attended by 6 pages from ages from 13 to 15 years old, boys who came from noble families. Three of these boys were relatively new, they had only scarcely months with him, and the rest had been with the King a whole year by now, as was the case of Hermolaus.

That day, Sostratus son of Amyntas, another of the royal pages, was coming back after delivering a couple of letters at the Macedonian camp. The high-officers, Persian nobles and the King were staying at the city, in luxurious residents as hosts of important men, but the rest of the army had camped outside the walls with limited permissions to go inside Zariaspa. The last thing Alexander wanted were problems with the population having his men breaking public order with too much money and too much free time in their hands, so this was safer for everyone.

It was an unusual hot day and, for the fifth time since the page left the camp, he cleaned the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Sostratus was 13 years old, with dark hair and dark eyes, he had not served the King for a long time but, in his few months at his side, he had learned 2 things: to run when Alexander was angry and always be ready for the unexpected. The page had to admit that, life at the King's court, was everything but what he had imagined it would be. He had expected great epic battles and had always imagined Alexander as a younger version of his own serious, conservative and stoic father, nothing farther from the truth.

These past months, in the page's opinion, had been truly dull and if it hadn't been for Hermolaus he was sure he would have died of boredom. Sostratus smiled like a fool, while coming inside the King's residence. Hermolaus was everything he wanted to be, he was a good athlete, handsome, intelligent; he liked philosophy and spent hours talking to Kallisthenes about it. The page sighed, he admired the older boy and also liked him, but Hermolaus would never turn to look at him because he had eyes only for one person…

Sostratus went to the pages' quarters looking for a clean chiton, he did not have to report to anyone and his cloths were awfully soaked in sweat; nobody should be there at that hour and, so sure he was about this, so lost in his own thoughts, that he jumped scared when he heard someone sobbing. It was Hermolaus. For a moment Sostratus did not know what to do, should he leave him alone? Ask what had happened? But he forgot everything when he saw the older boy lying facedown on his bed, his cloths torn and his back covered in bruises.

— What happened to you? –asked Sostratus worried, running at his side, wanting to do something but not knowing exactly what.

— The King –answered Hermolaus through clenched teeth.

— The King?

— He ordered to flog me –the news took the younger page by surprise and his eyes doubled their size.

— Why?

Hermolaus fell silent for so long that Sostratus was sure he wasn't going to tell him a thing but, for his absolute astonishment, the other kept talking.

— The King found me in _hipparch_ Hephaistion's room and he went mad –he said— I don't know if he thought I was going to poison him or something, but he…—the boy was panting like a wild bull— He treated me like a criminal and ordered to flog me.

— Dear Zeus…but that has no sense.

— I know! He is mad! I have always known it, he is a mad man –said Hermolaus with contained fury.

At first Sostratus had thought he was crying because of the pain but now he understood he was crying out of anger and, in that moment, watching a person he liked so much, watching that body that had made him daydream, he shared Hermolaus' fury and indignation; and it never occurred to him to make the key question there: what was the older page doing in the _hipparch's_ room in the first place?

Sostratus nodded.

— I always thought the King's bad temper could not be normal –he said— No one sane can get that angry, do you remember how he almost killed commander Seleucus because he was alone with _hipparch_ Hephaistion?

Hermolaus sat down and took Sostratus's hands between his.

— Promise me –he said, holding his gaze and making the younger page's heart beat faster— Promise me that you will help me so this would never happened again.

It did not matter if Sostratus understood what was Hermolaus truly asking, it did not matter if they were talking about the King, what it did matted in those moments was that, the boy for whom his heart beat, was asking for his help, perfect Hermolaus needed him. It was the happiest moment of his life and he accepted immediately without thinking in the consequences.

**XXX**

Hephaistion had been thinking this for a very long time. Was it a good idea? Could he be truly considering doing it? It had taken him days before he gathered his courage to summon Nikandros to his room to ask him…what was he going to ask him? Only thinking this made him blush savagely, and was he ready to say it aloud? It took the _hipparch_ almost a whole amphora of wine before he could finally get to say what he wanted and, after he finally pronounced the words, the _lochagos_ looked at him for a long moment in silence.

— Nick please, could you stop doing that and say something? –asked his brother impatiently.

— And what do you want me to say? –said Nikandros, serious but not angry or offending after that unusual proposal.

— What do you think of…what I said? –Hephaistion brushed his hair behind his ear, sitting in front of his brother and looking adorably shy and nervous.

The _lochagos_ left his cup aside and leaned to the front, resting his elbows on his thighs.

— Phai, you already know what I think –he said— What worries me is to know what do you think. Are you doing this just because your lover wants to sleep with the 2 of us?

Hephaistion looked at his hands for a moment.

— Yes…NO!…I don't know –he said and Nikandros smiled.

— Did you like it when we kissed in front of your lover? –his brother asked in a husky voice that almost made him blush…almost.

— Yes.

— You were ready to bed us both that morning, weren't you?

— Nick, why are you asking me all this? –Hephaistion wanted to know.

— Because I don't want you to do this just because Alexander wants it –said Nikandros— Phai, you have never done this before and I don't want you freaking out –this time the _hipparch_ blushed— You have only shared Alexander's bed, and the only time you slept with your friend Scipio you freaked out and came running to me. Then, you slept with me and you freaked out again.

— I was feeling guilty when I slept with Publius because I was mad at Alex and, what happened between you and me…you are brother! What did you want me to do when I recovered my memory? –Hephaistion tried to defend himself.

— Fine –the _lochagos_ threw his arms in the air and leaned back— And you have thought about this carefully? Phai, let me put this in words you will understand, are you willing to sleep with me and your lover in order to give Alexander the best birthday present of his life? Pure sex not that corny thing you do with your lover when nobody is watching.

The _hipparch_ watched him through narrowed eyes and was going to give him a very sharp reply when he heard noise outside his door.

— Who is there? –and for Hephaistion's absolute astonishment no other than Hermolaus came in.

_Please, don't tell me you have been eavesdropping_ –thought the _hipparch_.

— My apologies for interrupting, sir –said the boy— But I have a message from the King –the page handed him a piece of parchment and Hephaistion read it.

— Nick, I am afraid we'll have to finish this later –said his brother, standing up— Hermolaus.

— Yes sir.

— How long have you been outside? –for a moment the page looked as if he did not understand the question.

— I was about to knock when you call, sir.

The _hipparch_ nodded.

_I hope that is true_ –he thought.

**XXX**

— Are you serious? –asked Epimenes son of Arseus, another one of the royal pages, that night. The 6 boys were in their quarters, sitting on the floor, all the lights gone except for one candle that gave the group a phantasmagoric appearance, making them looked like a bunch witches about to perform an unholy ritual— You are talking about killing the King –he said in whispers.

— So? He has proven to be an unworthy King –answered Hermolaus as if all the wisdom of the universe were invested in him— And everybody knows this, haven't you heard how the high-officers talked about the King and his taste for Persian customs? He even asked to be treated like a god and people have to prostrate in front of him, he is arrogant and a drunken fool.

Sostratus, Antipater son of Asclepiodorus and Anticles son of Theocritus nodded in agreement, but Epimenes and Philotas, the son of a Thracian by the name Carsis, did not look convinced.

— You are talking about murder and treason –said Philotas.

— How old are you? –asked Hermolaus, taking the other aback.

— 15, why?

— I suppose you have killed a man before, don't you?

— Yes, but this is not…

— Are you a coward Philotas? –the Thracian blushed— Because if you are afraid you can leave, nobody is forcing you to do anything you don't want to –Hermolaus' voice was full of mockery and that hurt Philotas' pride.

— I am not afraid –he enunciated.

— Excellent! Because this is something only true men can do –said Hermolaus and again Sostratus nodded.

— I'm not sure about this –Epimenes shook his head— Wouldn't we be traitors if we do this? He is the King after all.

— Don't worry, we are not alone in this –Hermolaus assured him— Kallisthenes is with us.

— The King's historian? –asked Antipater.

— He told me I should remember I am a man now and never forget Harmodius and Aristogiton –this time everyone nodded, if someone else, an older and more important person, was supporting the idea, then, maybe it could work.

— How are we going to do this? –asked Anticles.

— Tomorrow, before the King's birthday –answered Hermolaus. It had to be soon or Alexander would humiliate Hephaistion further making him sleep with his own brother for his amusement. Yes, he had heard the brothers' conversation and now he was sure the King was not only a mad man, he was also a pervert and he would protect his god at all costs— We'll wait for Antipater's shift and do it while the King sleeps.

— That won't do –said Philotas, shaking his head.

— Afraid again? –Hermolaus mocked him.

— Shut up! –Philotas exclaimed angry.

— Why do you think this won't do? –asked Epimenes, still nervous about this.

— Because the King always shares his bed with _hipparch_ Hephaistion –Philotas explained and Hermolaus cursed. That was true.

— What if we send a message to the _hipparch_ saying that someone requires his presence at the camp? –Sostratus proposed— It would take him a while to go there and come back, enough time to do our thing.

— Excellent idea –said Hermolaus and Sostratus smiled pleased— Then everything is settled, we'll do it tomorrow.

_Unfortunately for them things did not go exactly as Hermolaus had planned them because, despite the fact that I fell into their trap going to the Macedonian camp in the middle of the night, Alexander did not fall a sleep. We had things to talk and he stayed up drinking until I came back…What? You want to know about the mysterious woman who supposedly warned the King about a terrible danger and advised him to stay up all night? Honestly, do you believe that stuff? There was no mysterious wise woman, it was just luck that my lover did not fall asleep._

— You are awfully quiet –whispered Alexander, lying at his beloved's side on the bed. It was a hot night again but through the wind blew refreshingly cold— Did you find your cousin at the camp?

— Yes –Hephaistion turned to rest on his side amidst the rustle of the sheets— And Demetrios said he did not send for me, in fact he was really surprise to find me there. I am starting to think it was some sort of joke.

The King moved closer and embraced him, his whole body shuddering when he felt his beloved's warmth and his soft, leisurely breathing hitting his wanting lips.

— You know? Sometimes the world around us changes very fast, we change very fast, but there are things that always remain the same –Alexander whispered against his beloved's lips, caressing him with each word— I do not know what will happen tomorrow but I can assure you one thing, I will love you always.

Hephaistion smiled.

— Why are you so loving all of a sudden? –he asked, sliding his fingers over Alexander's lips.

— Nick talked to me –said the King and the smiled abandoned his beloved's face— Phai, you don't have to do anything you don't want for me.

— Who says I don't want to?

_All Kings have a little perversion_ –thought the _hipparch_— _Alex, for that matter, doesn't have any, he doesn't sleep with a different concubine every night, he doesn't bed his pages, he wants just this…it's his little caprice…_

— All I am saying is that you don't have to do anything like that –said the King, moving Hephaistion who knew how difficult was for the blond to say those words; after all there were very few things he wanted as badly as this one. They both fell silent until…— But the wine with the aphrodisiac herbs, on the other hand, is a very different matter.

Hephaistion laughed amused and kissed him, surrounding his neck, clinging to his body. The night was strangely quiet but the hipparch did not feel especially relax, many things worried him those days and there was one he had wanted to tell his lover but he had been unable to, maybe he should do it now.

— Alex, there is something I want to tell you –whispered his beloved against his lips.

— What is it?

— I talked to Seleucus some time ago and, he told me something that left me preoccupied –now Hephaistion had the whole attention of his King— He said Perdikkas is obsessed with Aki and that he is not taking very well his refusal to become his eromenos.

Alexander ran his fingers up and down the length of his beloved's arm.

— Do you think Seleucus is right? –Hephaistion moved lazily in his arms and came to rest his leg over his side. The King felt the heat increasing having his beloved so close to his own body.

— At first I found this hard to believe but –the _hipparch's_ fingers played with his lover's blond hair— Perdikkas hasn't given up, and he is still looking to gain Aki's favor. The part I don't know is if he is really obsessed or just too infatuated.

Alexander kissed him, savoring his lips and enjoying that sweet mouth that could drive him crazy.

— You worry too much –he said between kisses— I don't think Perdikkas would be capable of hurting Aki, maybe right now he just has a lot of free time but, I promise, as soon as the new campaign starts he won't have time to idle.

Hephaistion kissed him again, relaxing in his embrace. He was right, once they were at India neither won't have time for anything except the campaign, maybe he was overreacting after all.

_The pages' plan did not work because we stayed awake for a long time and, even after we fell asleep, they did not dare to enter knowing I was there. But this was not the end of the story..._

Alexander remained seated in silence for a long time after hearing Ptolemy's words. It was hard to determine his mood, was the King angry? Sad? Surprised? The commander started to feel uncomfortable in that unnatural silence that only Hephaistion knew to interpret as cold fury preceding a storm, and he moved uncomfortable not knowing what to expect.

— How did you come to know this? –asked Alexander at long last.

— Eurylochus son of Arseus, the older brother of one the implicates, told me –said Ptolemy perfectly aware that this situation was alarming similar to the conspiracy where Philotas was found guilty; and, if he had learned something out of that situation, it was to not make the same mistake of the late _hipparch_, reason why he had ran to tell Alexander everything— All your pages are implicated in this plot to kill you –he explained— But when their plan did not work, Epimenes told everything to his beloved, a boy named Charicles son of Menander. Charicles was alarmed and he went to his lover's older brother and Eurylochus came to me this morning.

The King ordered immediately to put his pages under arrest but the situation became even more complicated when Kallisthenes' name was mentioned by all the boys as the mastermind behind the plan.

— What did Kallisthenes said about this? –asked Hephaistion that afternoon after hearing the latest news from Alexander's mouth.

— He denies everything –the King answered, walking with his beloved around the garden— Kallisthenes confessed he knows Hermolaus because the boy likes to discuss philosophy with him but denies to have encouraged him to kill me.

— And what do you think?

— I think Kallisthenes is lying –said Alexander, sure of every word— We all know he was unhappy with my resent behavior and after what happened at the banquet, when he refused to prostrate, it doesn't surprise me to know he was planning to kill me using my own pages. And Hermolaus was behaving really awkwardly lately, I even had to order his flogging.

— Why? What did he do? –the _hipparch_ wanted to know.

— The boy was found in your room –answered the King— After what happened with Bagoas I ordered the guards to keep an eye on you. They found Hermolaus inside lying on your bed with no reasons to be there and they called me; he refused to explain what was he doing and I had him flogged.

It did not take long for Hephaistion to understand the page's behavior, even if he found it a little creepy.

— I may know what was he doing in my room –he said, catching Alexander's attention.

— What?

— Hermolaus confessed me he is in love with me –said the _hipparch_— I did not pay special attention to this incident because pages are always promising me eternal love and asking me to be their _erastes_ –the King said nothing, he already knew this— But Hermolaus…He truly hated you because he thought you mistreated me.

— And do you think this has something to do with his plan to kill me?

— I don't think is a coincidence –said Hephaistion.

— Then Kallisthenes used the boy's feelings to manipulate him –said Alexander angry but, somehow, his theory did not make sense to his beloved.

— Do you have proofs of Kallisthenes' participation in the plot? –asked the _hipparch_.

— All the boys named him –answered the blond.

— Yes, but besides the boys' testimony –the King stopped and turned to look at him.

— What are you suggesting?

— Alex, if Kallisthenes were trying to kill you I don't think he would deny it later, even if the plan failed –said Hephaistion, trying to reason with him— He is Greek and he would have been proud to die trying to slain a tyrant.

— You give him too much credit –the King kept walking and his beloved followed him— He is guilty and he will die for it.

— He is guilty of what exactly? –the _hipparch_ challenged him— Of not doing what you want? Of contradicting you in public?

Alexander stopped again and turned to face him angry.

— Kallisthenes tried to kill me and, you are defending him?

— I am not defending him –answered Hephaistion, holding his gaze— But I don't want you to kill the man based on hearsay.

— The pages confessed! –the King rose his voice— What else do you want?

— I want you to find proofs –his beloved insisted. He knew Alexander was becoming paranoid, he knew he was starting to see plots everywhere and this situation with his pages would do nothing more than to increase his fears that someone out there was planning his murder.

Hephaistion never liked Kallisthenes, the historian was arrogant and thought that, only because he was in change of writing down all of Alexander's adventures, he had some sort of power over the public opinion. Kallisthenes thought it would be thanks to him that people would remember the Macedonian conqueror and, precisely because of this, he believed he was allowed to say everything he wanted without suffering consequences.

Yes, the _hipparch_ did not like him but that was no reason to execute the historian without proofs because that would transform Alexander in a tyrant.

— If I don't recall wrong you did not need proofs when Philotas was convicted –said the King.

— That was different.

— Why? Because you did not like Philotas and wanted to take revenge for all the things he did to you? –the _hipparch_ punched him so hard on the jaw that Alexander almost fell and was stunned for a moment.

— If you think for a moment that you can talk to me like that after everything we have been through, you are truly losing your mind –said Hephaistion angry— You, better than anyone else, know what happened with Philotas so don't give me that bullshit.

The King needed a moment to recover but after that punch he seem to feel better, he seemed to wake up.

— I am sorry.

— You are apologizing too often these days –said his beloved— It would be better if you think a little before opening your mouth.

Alexander closed his eyes and threw his head back, taking a deep breath until the world stopped spinning around. They fell silent for a long moment until the King found the words again.

— Phai, I understand why you want me to have proofs against Kallisthenes –he said slowly— But I don't have time to waste in him and it is clear that he is guilty…let me finish –he raised his hand when Hephaistion was going to open his mouth— If I let him go now he would cause even more damage.

— I don't agree with you –said the _hipparch_— But if you think this is the right thing to do, if you are sure, then do it.

Alexander nodded.

**XXX**

_Alexander, King of the Macedonians to Antipater, regent. Hail!_

_The Pages' Conspiracy were put to an end and the 6 boys were found guilty and executed on the spot, stoned to death; but I will take personal responsibility for punishing "the sophist together with those who sent him to me and those who now harbor in their cities men who conspire against my life"(1)_

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 378-379.

**A/N:** I apologize for not posting an M chapter this time, I will write one soon, but I needed to end first with the Pages' Conspiracy.

I took a lot of liberties with this Conspiracy, I know that Hermolaus held a grudge against Alexander because the page killed a boar before the King and, an angry Alexander, had him flogged for this. But, in my very personal opinion, the boar was very boring and I decided to change Hermoalus' reasons for hating Alexander.

Next stop: India. I hope I haven't bored you too much. See you next week and pretty please, review!


	195. Chapter 195

**Hello again everyone!**

THANK YOU! Thank you for giving this story an opportunity, for staying with me after 194 chapters, thank you for your reviews, PMs and to all the people who marked this little monster in their alerts. Really thank you ^_^

**Warning:** Yes! This is an **–M–** Chapter (applauses) and an M Chapter with lots of dedications: first of all HAPPY B-DAY (with a little delay) to dear Hephyus. Dear A here is the promised bath sex (I apologize for taking so long). Dear ZRaye here is the M scene, Aki is still very young for this but I promise to write what you asked as soon as the plot allows me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 182**

— Sing for me –asked Hephaistion and his lover chuckled.

— It is my birthday; shouldn't I be the one asking to be pampered? –said Alexander but his beloved kept looking at him as if he hadn't said a word, his elbow resting on the edge of the tub they were sharing. His again long gold-bronze hair was up in a ponytail and, thin damp locks were attached to his slightly blush cheeks and neck.

A hot bath was a luxury the _hipparch_ loved as much as other men loved gold or beautiful women, and he considered this night to be truly a gift; being able just to lay in the hot water, peacefully with his lover all by himself. "Peaceful" that was a luxury even greater than a hot bath; for them a moment of peace had become as rare as the most precious of pearls. Their days and nights were always eventful and, in 2 more days, when they marched again to cross the Hindu Kush, this time to enter a mysterious, unknown and, undoubtedly, dangerous land, Hephaistion was sure his time alone with now young conqueror of 29 years old would be close to nonexistent.

But he did not want to think about this now.

— It may be your birthday but I want you to sing for me –his beloved insisted.

The bathroom not as big or sumptuous as the ones decorating the royal palaces at the great Persian cities but it was nice; the place was full with candles, not oil lamps so privileged in domestic use because they were brighter, but beeswax candles. Tonight was not about being practical, tonight it was about intimacy, and the fickle light, along with the soft perfume floating around gave the place a magical atmosphere. Hephaistion had no idea of what had the servants done here but the bathroom smelled deliciously, as if they were sitting in the middle of a garden and, for a moment, the _hipparch_ was sure that if he closed his eyes, he would be able to hear the wind, swinging the flowers to release their perfume.

— Phai, I am 29 years old now –said the King as if this were self-explanatory.

— So? Does that mean you forget to sing once you are 29? –Alexander sighed.

— Why don't _you_ sing for _me_, for a change? –those words made Hephaistion laugh as if an invisible hand were tickling him.

— When was the last time you heard me sing? –asked his beloved, still laughing, and that left Alexander thinking.

— I think it was at Mieza –had it truly being that long? The King was amazed of how quickly time passed.

— Then, I am not surprise to see you have forgotten how I sing…if you can call what I do "singing" –Hephaistion smiled, bending one knee up amidst the sound of water in motion.

— You always say the same thing –Alexander complained— And since it is my birthday I want you to sing for me.

— Are you sure?

— Positive.

— Are you really, really sure? Because once you hear me there is no way you can un-hear me –the _hipparch_ warned him.

— If you sing first I will do it later for you –the King assured him.

Hephaistion smiled.

— Fine.

To say his beloved could not sing was a very polite way to say the gods had cursed him with the most horrible singing skills in the history of mankind. It was truly shocking to see someone so beautiful making such terrible noises and, before the song ended, Alexander asked for mercy.

— All right, I get it. You can't sing –the King's ears thanked the end of their martyrdom.

Hephaistion laughed.

— I told you.

— I just don't get it –Alexander shook his head, truly puzzled by this revelation— I like your voice, you have a pleasant voice, especially when we make love –he grinned— Why can't you sing?

— What can I say? I can't be good at everything –his beloved kicked him under the water, disturbing the smooth surface— Your turn.

Alexander sighed again, there was no way of avoiding this; it was not that he did not like to sing it was just that he was no longer use to do it. His voice was not meant to sing, it was meant to shout orders and lead his men into battle, but…if it were for Hephaistion…

— Fine –the King accepted.

Hephaistion was lost in his voice, listening dreamily, smiling like a fool, in spite of himself; relaxing and looking like the happiest person in the world. He was inflamed with that intoxicating joy that surrounds people in love. Crazy people, stupid people…there were so many way to call people in love and all this just because they believe blindly in someone, thinking the loved one is perfect even if he has all the defects of the world invested in him. The _hipparch_ smiled, even if he wanted with all his forces to look serious but, in those moments, all traces of dignity were resting inside the trashcan.

— I had almost forgotten how good you were –whispered Hephaistion, his voice claiming louder than his words how much he had enjoyed this.

— Did you like it? –Alexander moved closer, creating small waves on his way. But the blond did not wait for an answer and cocked his head to kiss him and claim his prize. His beloved smiled against his lips and surrounded his neck, trapping him in a sweet, slow and profound kiss.

Neither wanted to leave the other and they clung to this kiss as if their life depended on it. 17 years together and each kiss they shared were always different, always as if it were the first time they did it. Perhaps it was because the love their share was not ecstatic, it was like life itself, always changing, always evolving, but always there. Love, as they came to understand it, was like them, stronger after years of hardships, scarred maybe, but unbreakable.

Alexander released his lips and Hephaistion panted looking for air. They held their gaze while the King took his beloved's arms, releasing himself from the embrace, sliding them slowly through his own shoulders until he only held his hand. He kissed Hephaistion's palm with devotion, caressing it with his lips, sliding them over the length of his wet fingers to finally kiss the wrinkled tip of each one. His beloved smiled enjoying his kisses over his wrist, tasting the skin and sending sparks through all his body, all while the blond's fingers helped him to explore the length of his arm, stopping every time he found a scar.

Hephaistion noticed now tender his lover was over the marks that years of war and innumerable battles had left on his body. Every single scar had a story of it own, some more spectacular than others, and a few more he could not even remember how he had gotten. He said nothing and relaxed under his touch, a touch that could make him feel as the most precious thing on the universe. Alexander's lips sliding up, tasting the water beaded over his creamy skin, reaching the particularly nasty scar of a wound that almost cost him his arm after the battle of Gaugamela.

It covered him from his shoulder all the way down almost reaching his elbow, not because the arrows had not been that big but because doctor Philip had to cut deep in order to take care of the damage tissue. This had been one of the most painful wounds he had suffered during those 8 years of campaign…

_8 years…_ –thought Hephaistion in a dream like state, completely relaxed thanks to his lover's caresses and the hot water— _In a few moths, it would be 8 years since we crossed the Hellespont…It has really be that long? So many years and so few at the same time for all the things we have accomplished here…_

But the thread of his thoughts was cut when, that wound that once served to cause him pain was now washing his body under waves of pleasure, feeling Alexander sucking the skin, licking the scar while his fingers slid over Hephaistion's collarbone, following the path down over his sternum. The King's lips left a trail of kisses over his chest until he heard Hephaistion sighed and moaned softly when he reached his nipple.

The way his beloved reacted to pleasure, always so sensitive and ready to received it was one of the thing that could drive Alexander crazy, and he felt his own body burning and reacting while he brushed the tender skin of Hephaistion with his fingers, drawing circles around before finally licking it, pushing the bulb with his tongue, sucking it, encouraged by every sound leaving that sweet mouth.

The _hipparch_ leaned his weight back against the tub and spread his legs, bending the knees up; he moaned again when he felt the King's body pressed against him, it was delicious, and the urge to keep feeling the blond like this made him surround his waist with his legs, throwing his head back, closing his eyes and feeling tickles every time his lover's teeth brushed his nipple. But, suddenly, that luscious warmth that had his body melting and dissolving disappeared and his body felt cold and abandoned when Alexander moved away.

He groaned in protest and opened his eyes, he was going to complained when he felt his lover's fingers again, this time over his legs, sliding up and down, the King's kisses over his knee while his fingers merged into the water looking for his calves before coming up again, finding a sensitive spot behind his knee that made him moan softly.

— You are unusually tender tonight –whispered Hephaistion, he did not dare to speak louder, fearing to break that spell that had fallen upon them.

— I want to pamper you –Alexander answered, 2 cute red spots burning his cheeks, taking his fingers under the water, following the strong muscles of his beloved's thigh, all the way up to heaven.

— I thought…_Mm_… –the _hipparch_ shuddered when his lover pinched softly his groin. It was a strange sensation, the hot water and the King's caressed, everything mixed with the heat running through his body and his oversensitive skin— Since it was your…_Mm_…birthday, you wanted to be…

Alexander kissed him and Hephaistion moaned again. He couldn't get enough of his lover, he wanted everything, every single thing he could give him…And the _hipparch_ shuddered violently when he felt the other's fingers inside him, he could not tell in those moments which one was hotter, he or the water; it would not surprise him if soon they began to see vapor going all the way up to the ceiling.

— _Mm_…do that again… –Hephaistion panted, feeling his lover's fingers rubbing his hot spot.

— Are you ordering me now? –the King teased him with an arrogant, lazy smile. His beloved looked at him through heavily lidded eyes, his face blushed and his lips parted, looking for air.

— If you don't do that again…I…I will kill you –Alexander laughed and obeyed, brushing over and over again that spot that made Hephaistion's body dissolved in burning desire, twisting against him, splashing water around them.

The _hipparch_ abandoned himself at the mercy of his sensations, moaning with force when his King ran his free hand up and down his hard desire. It was too much. Alexander bent over to kiss him, parting his lips even more to invade him, drinking in his breath and the sweetness of his mouth and he felt again his beloved's legs surrounding his waist, dragging him closer.

Hephaistion, with his weight against the tub, took him by the arms, looking for something to cling to when Alexander was finally inside him. He panted, moaned and sighed while his lover advanced slowly, making him shuddered, the muscles of his legs tense until he felt the King resting completely inside him. He sighed almost musically while a warm heat invaded him…

_This is how it has to be _–he thought, his last coherent thought before he found himself lost under an avalanche of sensations.

Alexander lunged inside him and the sudden movement arched him, it hurt but the pain was nothing compared to what he felt every time his lover thrust, back and forth, sometimes almost coming completely out before charging again. The water overflowing through the edges of tub while Hephaistion rocked his hips to match his lover's rhythm, feeling the pleasure growing inside him at every move. The King took his beloved's legs over his shoulders and the _hipparch_ moaned with all the force of his lungs, feeling him so deep that he appeared to touched the very core of his soul.

Alexander looked for his lips again, stealing the scarce air reaching his beloved's lungs, feeling Hephaistion's hands taking his arms with force, rubbing his thumbs over his skin in a dreaming state where he did not even know where he was, where nothing besides feeling cared anymore. The King felt lost in that overwhelming sea of pleasure and lifted him by the hips even more, the water escaping while he took his hands to his beloved's butt to massage it.

— Alex! –the _hipparch_ cried and Alexander thrusted inside him faster and harder.

Hephaistion tore his throat in screams, groans and sighs, calling the King constantly, muttering nonsense, moving his hips to keep the pace with him, he felt his body tensing in a heady pleasure, the heat clouding his reason until he could not take it any longer... His lover moved frantically, lunged one last time before everything ended in a long moan…

The King lingered inside him, taking his long legs down, slowly, looking into his beloved's eyes, panting, both with flushed cheeks, damp hair and swollen lips. It felt so right to be like this, Alexander could feel himself complete having his soul mate so close, not knowing where his own body ended and where started the other's. It was like a dream that neither wanted to end. Hephaistion rested his forehead against Alexander's and looked for his lips to kiss again, moaning softly when he finally moved out.

— I thought…you wanted… to use the wine… –panted Hephaistion between kisses. They were so close that their chests touch every time they breathe.

— I wanted but…—Alexander moved away, sitting and resting his elbow in the edge of the tub— The only thing I want now is to enjoy being with you –he confessed— I don't know if we… would be able to do this once we are in India…I guess there would be another time for that wine.

His beloved smiled and kissed him, taking a moment to catch his breath before speaking again.

— Alex, can I ask you something?

— Of course.

— Why do you want to go to India?…And don't give me that shit that its to be the true Master of all Asia because I know you better than this –said Hephaistion, making the King laughed.

— I can't fool you my love –the blond kissed his shoulder— And I wouldn't want to do it, either.

— So? What's the truth? –his _hipparch_ insisted, caressing his cheek.

— I want to achieve something that no one had ever done –said Alexander— Cyrus never conquered India, Darius I stretched the borders of his Empire close to the river Beas but it did not last. Phai, I would be the first to achieve such a thing. My ancestor Herakles went to in India. Can't you see? I have to do it. I want to see, with my own eyes, the end of the world.

Hephaistion knew all too well that glint in his lover's eyes. This was the adventurous Alexander, the one who would do things because he wanted to be the first and, also because people said they were impossible. Sometimes the _hipparch_ wondered if this was the main reason of why the King had tried so hard to seduce him when they were teenagers, because it was impossible, because his friends said he could not do it.

— Ever to strive to be the best, and outstanding above all others –his beloved quoted Achilles and the King smiled. Hephaistion would be always the only one who could understand him— If you want to do it you know I will follow you, even to Hades.

Alexander kissed his hand.

— I know –he said.

— But, you have to be aware that India would be nothing like the Persian Empire –his beloved warned him. Lately Hephaistion did not agreed with many of his King's actions and, even if Alexander felt he had to go to India, his _hipparch_, thinking in a more practical way, thought this campaign would be nothing more than a waste of resources and time.

_And lives _–thought Hephaistion. The main difference between Alexander and him was that, where the King was always following his dreams and looking for exciting adventures, his beloved was practical and always keeping his feet on the ground— _And this is exactly why he always achieves the impossible, because he follows his dreams even if for the rest of us is not worth doing it..._

— Alex, we know nothing about India –said his _hipparch_.

— That is an exaggeration –answered the King— We have Scylax's of Caryanda, Herodotus' and Ctesias' manuscripts about India.

Hephaistion looked at him through narrowed eyes.

— Alex, with all due respect to these guys but, do you actually believe a word of what they wrote? –he questioned his lover— About men with dog's heads and tails, the fearful anthropophagous beast the martichora, pygmies whose penises hang down to their ankles, eight fingered archers with ears large enough to shade them from the sun, and, wait this is my favorite, a tribe where babies are born without anus, only acquiring this after puberty (1) –he said with such seriousness that the King laughed— As I was saying, we know nothing about India.

— We did not know much about the Persians either.

— We have a history in common with the Persians –Hephaistion insisted— They invaded Greece, Greek mercs have been working for Great Kings for ages. What do we have in common with India? Nothing! We don't even know how large it is, and I don't have to remind you that part of our success here was that we always knew the terrain and...

But Alexander did not let him finish, he kissed him, making his beloved leaned against the tub again.

— You worry too much –he whispered between kisses— As long as you are at my side nothing bad can happen.

— You give yourself too much credit –the King laughed again and Hephaistion sighed— I trust you and, after this night, I won't question this campaign again but, there is one more thing I want to say.

Alexander gave him a smacking kiss.

— I'm listening.

— Your men are tired –said the _hipparch_— They have been tired for a very long time, first the Thessalians and your veterans wanted to get back home, and they did, but now everyone wants to go home –this time Alexander looked as if he had tasted something sour. He knew this but did not like to be reminded of his men's desire to head back— What I am trying to say is that you need to be aware that, if this campaign turns out to be particularly dangerous or complicated, you will be in trouble because the men don't understand why are we marching against India and they are tired.

Alexander nodded slowly.

— I will keep that in mind.

This time it was Hephaistion the one who nodded. He did not want to go to India but, as he said, he would follow Alexander always, even to the very end of the world.

— Now, lets get out of here because my hands are all wrinkled –the King smiled and obliged.

**XXX**

— Phai? Phai?

— …Mm?

— Are you sleeping? –whispered Alexander lying at his beloved's side. He had a couple of hours trying to sleep but, when it was clear that he was not going to accomplish it any time soon, he shook his beloved softly— Phai?

— I was –muttered a half sleep Hephaistion before rolling to rest on his side. He opened one eye with difficulty and found his lover fully awake— What?

— I can't sleep –the King informed him.

— And? Do you want me to hit your head until you do? –grumbled his _hipparch_. It was difficult for him to fall asleep, usually he suffered insomnia and had to spend hours staring at the ceiling so, when he finally reached the real of Morpheus, he did not take well be waken up, not even by Alexander.

— I was thinking, do you want to make love again? –this time Hephaistion opened both eyes.

— What?

— I told you, I can't sleep so I thought that maybe… –he moved closer amidst the rustle of sheets until his beloved felt against his thigh how eager he was to make love again.

— I correct myself, you already hit your head –said Hephaistion, rolling again, showing him his back.

— Phai, its my birthday –Alexander complained.

— That was yesterday, I am sure its almost dawn now –muttered his beloved, his eyes closed.

The King fell silent and Hephaistion began to fall asleep again, too tired and spent, too eager to fall again in Morpheus' arms that, when he felt his lover's hands between his legs, the first he thought was that he was dreaming. It had to be a dream of open palms running up his thighs under his tunic, reaching his butt, fingers burying in his creamy skin until they found its way inside his warm entrance. He opened his eyes again.

— What the hell are you doing? –he asked with all the intention to turn and face him but, before he could do it, Alexander thrust inside him.

It was so sudden, so unexpected and he was still so sleepy that his own moan sounded strange to him, as if the sound had come from another's mouth. The King surrounded his waist and took him with surprising force, both lying on their sides, his head resting on his beloved's neck, hitting his skin with every moan that left his permanently opened mouth. Hephaistion shuddered from head to toe, feeling as if fire were running through his body at each lunge, feeling his heartbeat quickening and his own arousal coming to life.

— You are…_Mmm_…out of your –the _hipparch_ panted, the friction inside him was stealing his reason— Freaking… mind…_Mm_…

— Complains? –Alexander teased him, feeling that he touched heaven every time he was inside his beloved.

As an answered Hephaistion moaned louder and that ignited the King's senses. His beloved clung to the sheet of the bed, hearing only their moans and sighs, the cracking of the bed and that particular wet sound of skin against skin. His disheveled hair covered his blushed face and Hephaistion bit his lower lip. This was on his top 10 of the Strangest Ways to Wake Up, but after a while he was no longer complaining.

It took Alexander a while until he felt satisfy and then, as soon as he was lying again at his beloved's side, the _hipparch_ punched him.

— Ouch! What was… that for? –he asked panting, trying to catch his breath.

— For waking me up –Hephaistion complained. They fell silent and then, both burst in laughter.

They could not stop and, every time one of them wanted to, he just had to look at the face of the other to start laughing again like a pair of fools. It took them a while before they could finally stop and, when they managed to do it, their stomach hurt as if they had been doing exercise for hours.

— Phai…—said Alexander after long minutes of silence, catching their breath— I don't know what will happen in India but…you can be sure of one thing –he turned to look at him, holding his gaze—I will love you always, no matter what.

— I know –Hephaistion smiled, looking for his hand to interlace their fingers— We will come back together from this adventure.

And the King sealed that promise with a kiss. They would come back together.

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 380

**A/N**: People this time I need to give lots of explanations: I was determined to start the Indian campaign today but, when I began to re read the notes I have about India, I realized it not only A LOT but its also complicated. You see, if Alexander's life were a TV show India would be the new season with new characters and new locations ^^ In other words, I think India is a story of its own and I needed time to research and think what I am going to do; so, you can say this chapter was like a break before the campaign, this is why it is so short.

Next week: India (I swear, now its true ^^) Pretty please don't forget to review, maybe for you is pointless but your reviews cheer me up, especially now that we have such a difficult campaign before us.


	196. PART IV

**Hi dear readers**,

THANK YOU! Thank you so much for staying with me all this time, really thank you. Here I am with the promised Indian Campaign ^^ It took me a while (and a great deal of talking and consulting this whole adventure with my pillow) But here it is the beginning. I hope you will like it because it was truly difficult to write TT^TT

**Warnings**:

1.- I am afraid these 3 chapters (yes you read right, THREE ^^ This is what happens when I have holidays. Yey!) are **–H–** Chapters.

2.- Just this one is another **–M–** Chapter, how is that? ;)

* * *

**PART IV**

"Fortune, which has a great deal of power in other matters but especially in war, can bring about great changes in a situation through very slight forces."

_Julius Caesar _

**CHAPTER 183**

_On!_

_Sailing on!_

_To our fate!_

_To India..._

_Forward we sail into the unknown_

_We have no fear we're sacred_

_We're going to where no one has gone before_

_Keep on till we have reached the sunset_

_There will be no withdrawal_

_We're heading for the treasures of India_

(Xandria, _India_)

_You are still here? I am impressed after all our journey through my past has been everything but a short one. Lets think this for a moment: you and I have followed my King through Macedonia, Illyrian, Thrace, Greece, the Hellespont, Egypt, the great Persian Empire and we have finally arrived to the mysterious land of India, although I think here I will have to explain something to you. As a Child of the XXI Century I am sure that, when I say "India" you immediately think in the present country of the Republic of India and, your wild imagination probably evoke images of the Macedonian army wandering over extensive exotic lands, almost reaching China and meeting the Zhou Dynasty. _

_I am very sorry to disappoint you but the reality is very different and less spectacular. We did not covered a great extension of land on this campaign, in fact we did not even left a region known as the Punjab, which, by the way, is not even part of the present land known as India, is part of present Pakistan. In a way I guess you can say Alexander never reached India, at least not what you know by that name, anyway. _

_As I said before India was a campaign completely different from the ones we were used to fight. As I mentioned to my King, we knew nothing about these lands and, technically, we had nothing to do there. Stepping into India was like entering another world, maybe for you, so use to this modern era with Google Maps and GPS devises, is hard to imagine what is to know NOTHING about a place. But this was our reality and, as soon as we left the cold perils and mortal dangers of the Hindu Kush, even the landscape changed remembering us that we were leaving the known world to enter a land full of secrets for us to unlock. _

_The lands on this side of the Persian Empire, the ones of Bactria and Sogdhiana, were vast but the great majority of them looked brownish. The mountains were dusty and rocky, the Hindu Kush, for example, was rock covered with snow and few vegetation but, as soon as we arrived at the Kabul valley everything was green; the vegetation covered everything as far as the eye could reach, which made me feel extremely relief. Supplies would not be too difficult to obtain. _

_At the Kabul valley Alexander met a man that would become one of our most important allies here, a man whose name has created great confusion, even in your era. Ambhi was rajah of a place called Taxila, so he was sometimes referred as Taxiles, but the Greeks liked to call him Omphis even if everybody knew his real name was Ambhi... I told you it was confusing. Now, why did Ambhi seek our help in the first place? Because he had powerful enemies and, as any man with powerful enemies, he desperately needed powerful allies._

— Phai, what do you think of Ambhi? –asked Alexander that night at his tent.

In this land full of mysteries, where everything was new, even the never changing stars looked different for the consternation of many, but Hephaistion liked to joke that, at least, they would always have the consolation to see the sky still over their heads and the ground beneath their feet. In this particular night, the star ocean looked like a wonderful painting with a moon that appeared to be bigger than it really was; a marvelous spectacle. The warm wind, coming through an open window, shook the leaves of the trees and appeared to sing a lullaby, floating to them like the sweet voice of a mother. So far Hephaistion could not complain of what he had seen of India but he knew this peaceful atmosphere would not last.

The _hipparch_ did not answer immediately, this was an important question that demanded a well thought answer. Instead he approached the King, the leather of his new boots cracking softly over the wooden floor, and sat down at his lover's side, on the same couch, taking Alexander own cup of wine to drink from it. The liquid warmed his stomach reminding him that he had not eaten yet.

— I think Ambhi is a man with lots of problems –the answer made his lover laugh— Seeking someone to drag into his already complicated situation.

The King kissed him, cupping his face between his hands, tasting the wine in his mouth.

— This is why I love you –he whispered against his lips before moving slightly away— Yes, I guess you are right. He is a man with problems seeking desperately for a powerful ally, but, besides that, what do you think of him?

Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out, recalling the moment when Ambhi made his spectacular appearance with all his luxury, servants, gifts and elephants a few days ago.

— I think he is honest –he said, seeing the rajah's face with his mind eye, a pleasant face yet not handsome, too alien to be appealing for someone who had been raised in the Greek standards of beauty— Incredible as it sounds since he a King.

— A rajah.

— Whatever. Ambhi is a little older than we are and maybe this is way he is still an honest man –the _hipparch_ continued— But, I think the real question here is not what I think of him but what I think of the situation, am I wrong?

— As always you read my mind –Alexander smiled pleased. He was in a good mood because he was finally doing what he had wanted for a very long time now.

For such a powerful man who had achieved great victories, crushing armies several times more numerous than his own, the King sometimes behaved like a child. He was in India, starting a new adventure, facing new dangers, challenging a place that defeated great men in the past, Cyrus the Great, Darius I, and even his own ancestor Herakles; he could not ask for more and it was clear for every one that his mood was splendid.

— Alex, for what I understand, in this region are many towns and warlords, but only 3 are worth worrying about –Hephaistion counted with his fingers— One is our guy Ambhi, the other 2 are his enemies: the warrior King Porus and the rajah of Kashmir, Abisares. Now, if you choose to help Ambhi we will be dragged into a war that is not ours and that we don't know how long would take us to win.

The King nodded.

— Yes, but if we help Ambhi to defeat Porus and Abisares then I will control the region with him as my ally –he said and the tone of his voice told his _hipparch_ everything. Alexander had taken a decision.

They had 2 weeks here, first waiting for Ambhi to come, answering Alexander's summons. It had been a coincidence that the rajah had arrived on Achilles 12th birthday and this had made the celebrations even more stunning thanks to Ambhi's gifts, which included 25 elephants. The _hipparch_ had noticed that his lover was developing a special liking for these creatures, the same as his son, but then again the Prince loved all kind of animals.

And the second reason to wait here was because the King had decided to take with him not only the army, but also the camp followers, traders, servants, grooms, wives, mistresses, children, scientists, schoolmasters, clerks, cooks, muleteers, the mobile state and the administrative center of his Empire (1) making a total of 120,000 souls, which made their advance slow, really slow. Why had the King decided to take with them all these people? Hephaistion was sure it was because his lover did not know for how long they would stay here and wanted his men happy having their families near.

It was a curious situation the one the army was living. Many men, like Nikandros, had married local women and had children with them; others, like Meleager, here had a mistress that looked like his wife and with whom he had a son, and a Macedonian wife back home waiting for him with his legitimate son. What would happen when the army finally headed back home? Hephaistion had had very interesting moments thinking in all the possible outcomes.

But he was letting his mind wander freely over matters of no importance. What mattered in these moments was that finally, after 2 weeks, the King knew how to proceed from now on.

— Phai, we will help Ambhi –Alexander said aloud what his silence had already confirm to his beloved— We will head to his kingdom, Taxila, but, in order to do so we have to cross the Indus River which he tells me is a broad one –he made a pause to let his words sank— I will need you to build a bridge so we can cross.

Hephaistion nodded slowly.

— When do you want me to go?

— Tomorrow –answered the King before taking his beloved's hand, caressing the back with his thumb. How long would it be until he had the chance to enjoy that creamy skin again?— I wish you could stay with me but you are the only one I trust for this mission.

— I know –whispered Hephaistion. He had always known in his heart that this moment had to come but he was fine with it. As long as he could help his lover he would be happy.

Alexander stood up and called his beloved to the nearest table where a very crude map of the area lay opened.

— This was made with the information Ambhi provided, it is incomplete but we will try to fill the blanks as the campaign advances –he pointed at a long line crossing the parchment— This is the Indus –Hephaistion bent over to have a better look.

— It is not far from here –he noticed.

— It is not, but on your way there I need you to do something else –the _hipparch_ looked at him intrigued— Phai, I will divide the army between you and me. You will command Gorgias', Kleitos' and Meleager's _taxeis_, your half of the _hetairoi_ cavalry and all the merc's cavalry –Hephaistion's raised his eyebrows.

The King was literally giving him half of the army, he would be in charge of a force of more than 20,000 men, something he had never done before and, for a moment, he felt a knot in his stomach. It was too great a responsibility. So far, the only independent command he had enjoyed was at Bactria when he was in charge of one column of cavalry for 8 months, but this was completely different. He would be in equal terms with the King and this would make him, by far, the most powerful commander in the entire army.

— Perdikkas will be your second in command –Alexander continued when it was clear that his beloved was not going to talk any time soon— And you will take this route to the south –he pointed the map again— Through a region called Peucelaotis, in direction to the Indus. On your way there you have to "take either by force or agreement all places on the march, and on reaching the Indus [you have] to make suitable preparations for crossing" (2) Ambhi will go with you to serve as your guide.

Hephaistion tried to swallow but found his mouth suddenly dry. Men would literally killed for a command like this, he could do practically anything with the small army at his disposal and would have no one, except the King, to answer about his actions. But for him this was not an opportunity to make a name of himself, this was nothing more than his duty to help Alexander in anyway he could.

Of course the _hipparch_ was excited, who wouldn't be in his place? But, above everything else, he was extremely nervous.

— And what about you? –Hephaistion managed to ask, forcing his voice to remain still.

— I will take the rest of the army to the north –the King pointed a river marked with the name Choaspes— I will go with Krateros to submit these places and then go downstream along the Indus to –he slid his finger over the map— Meet you again here at Attock –Alexander turned to look at Hephaistion and frowned when he saw his beloved so pale. He took his cheek tenderly, his rough fingers against that impossible softness, and whispered— What's wrong?

— Nothing –the _hipparch_ cleared his throat and took his lover's hand, kissing the palm before speaking again— I am fine. How much time do I have to achieve all this?

Alexander knew something was wrong but decided to let it pass, for now.

— A couple of months, tops –he answered, and his beloved nodded.

— What about the camp followers? –Hephaistion wanted to know— Are we going to split them too?

— Yes, you will take with you the families and servants of your men –answered the King and then, he continued, softening his voice— Phai, I know you won't like this but, I want Aki to stay with me. I know that last time he stayed with me 8 months at Maracanda but I truly want him at my side.

The _hipparch_ fell silent. It was true that in the last years Achilles had spent more time at Alexander's side than at his own, he missed his son but, at the same time, he felt the Prince would be safer with the King. This was the first time in Hephaistion's life that he would have to command his own army against the enemy, and he knew he was no Alexander, he was not a great commander and he would probably have to face great perils. He was not afraid, was anxious, he would do his best to fulfill his orders but, he knew he would feel better knowing his son was with his lover.

— Fine, Aki can stay with you –he said at last.

— Are you sure you are fine, my love? –Alexander insisted.

— Yes. I am just…thinking in all of this –said the _hipparch…_no, the now commander, covering the map his a movement of his arm— Alex, do you realize you are making me the second most important commander in the army?

The King smiled.

— I was wondering how long would it take you to complain about this –he took his beloved's hand and pulled him, sitting again on the couch— Well, as I see this, I am making you the second most important man, but just officially because you have always known that you are the most important person for me.

— Alex, I am not joking –said a very serious Hephaistion.

— Neither do I, and, as I said, you are the only one I can trust with this mission precisely because you will have under your orders the same number of men as I –that left the commander without words to keep complaining, after all the King had a point, any other in Hephaistion's place could very well betrayed Alexander and his lover was no short of enemies these days. He sighed.

— I will do as you order –Alexander smiled and kissed him, enjoying the delicious smell of his beloved's skin and the chamomile aroma of his hair.

— I will miss you –the King whispered against his lips and his commander caught his lower lip between his teeth, nipping it playfully, before invading his mouth again.

— Of course that… –Hephaistion said between kisses— If I have to go tomorrow…_Mm_… you will have to give me…something to…remember you…

Alexander smiled feeling 2 red spots burning his cheeks. He felt in the mood to please his beloved, it could be months until the next time they could be together like this, and wanted to treasure this moment and recalled every detail during his future nights alone.

— All right, what do you want me to give you? –whispered the King and his beloved moved slowly, brushing his lover's cheek with his hair, to say something in his ear. The blond chuckled— Fine.

— Fine? You are really going to do it? –asked Hephaistion amused, his body already tickling in anticipation of what was about to come.

— I already agree… –the blond kissed his jaw, sliding his wet lips down his neck— Didn't I?…

His beloved smiled and bit his lower lip, watching Alexander kneeling in front of him. He laughed without noise watching this peculiar image.

— It is so strange to see you kneeling in front of someone –he dragged the words in that husky voice of his that could make the simplest of things sound sinfully erotic, while opening his legs for his King.

— That's because you are not simply a "someone" –the King answered, sliding the palms of his hands through his thighs, lifting his rough military chiton to reveal those perfect legs that have driven crazy more than one— I am curious though, I thought you did not like it when I do this to you –he said while struggling with his beloved's loincloth.

Hephaistion smiled, with the same haughty superiority a King would show in front of a subject, and lifted his hips to help him in this task. Alexander felt he was going to die from an overwhelming arousal when he saw that monument to perfection rising so sensually for him. And the annoying cloth finally fell.

— Trust me, I like it… –his beloved held his breath trying to keep his cool exterior even if his pulse quickened when Alexander's lips brushed his groin— …it was just that… _Mmm_…I never thought it was…proper to…let you _Mmm_…do this…

The commander closed his fists with force over the couch, feeling his entire body burning and tensing in desire while his lover's tongue played in his most intimate part. This was terribly wrong but Hephaistion had finally stopped caring about this. Somehow sleeping with his own brother helped to expand his horizons. He sat upright and very still, but the tension was visible on the muscles of his thighs, feeling as if his skin burned every time the blond touched him.

He buried his nails in the palms of his hands, while soft moans left his mouth but then…

— If you did not think is… proper that I do this –the blond panted softly, his face blushed, stopping and lifting his head for his beloved's absolute astonishment— Why did you change…your mind all of a sudden?

— You are… asking me that… NOW? –he exclaimed, his chest heaving and finally losing his cool demeanor for Alexander's amusement.

— Yes, and I will not continue until you tell me –Hephaistion sighed, lifting his head and trying with all his forces to ignore that burning urge that asked him to rock his hips asking for more.

_What did I do to deserve this?_ –thought the commander before facing his lover again.

— I guess that, when you are almost 30, you become a shameless pervert –that answer made the King laugh— Now, weren't you doing something? –he kicked the blond without force.

— Whatever you said my Lord –Alexander bent over again and his commander felt as if electricity were running though his entire body when his tongue made circles on his tip, completely forgetting why was he complaining. His body surrendered to the waves of overwhelming pleasure washing him.

— Alex…_Mmmm_…oh…my…—he spread his legs even more, feeling his lover's hands on his knees; he threw his head back, opening his mouth looking for air— Don't you dare to…_Nn_…stop…

The commander thought he was floating when the King engulfed him entirely and moaned with all the force of his lungs, taking his lover hair, caressing him absently not knowing what to do except abandoning himself at the mercy of his emotions. Every sound leaving that sweet mouth was like music for Alexander, and both of them were soon taken to a state where only their own pleasure mattered, so concentrated in the other that neither noticed there was someone at the door.

Roxanne had come to talk to King. He had ignored her the entire journey through the Hindu Kush, too busy to spend time with her, and the Queen decided to pay him a visit. She was not going to complain or make scene because she knew how much men hated this, but little by little Roxanne planned to make the King used to her, until he began to show more interested in his beautiful young wife.

She had taken cared in her appearance that day, wearing a gorgeous Persian dress embroidery with pearls over green silk that clung to her body, dancing like water at every step, her eyes appeared to glow mysteriously under perfect discreet make up and her hair was combed in simple braids. Roxanne congratulated herself noticing how every head turned to admire the Queen on her way to the royal tent, and she believed that nothing could go wrong that night when she was ready to strike…

But her problems began at the door where Roxanne had practically demanded the guards to let her pass despite their orders, reminded them, in a very colorful way, that she was the Queen; but, as soon as she stepped inside Alexander's private quarters she was welcomed by the sight of her husband kneeling between his commander's legs doing…She twisted her lips in disgust. _That_ was something she would never do, to no one, Roxanne would never diminish herself putting her mouth in…

The Queen hurried to hide, half closing the door, staying very still and quiet, watching through the crack what they were doing. It was hard to explain everything she felt in that moment, astonishment watching a Great King doing such a thing like a common whore, disgusted, but above everything else, angry to see why was that her husband never shared her bed. The situation was worst than she had imagined.

— Alex…—Hephaistion sighed, panting heavily, the muscles of his completely open legs tense, his weight resting on his hands behind him— Stop…my love…please…_Mm_…I don't want to…

The King obeyed and turned to look at him, his face even more blushed than before and his rebel blond hair covering his eyes. The commander did not lose time and pulled Alexander, forcing him to sit on his lap.

— So, you are going to… take me like a flute girl? –asked the King, astride over him, making his beloved laugh without noise.

Hephaistion caressed his hair back to admire his uneven eyes, and left a tender kiss on his forehead, as someone would do with a child. It was in moments like this that his lover looked more beautiful than ever, fierce and defiant but at the same time vulnerable and needy.

— No Alex, I won't take you like a flute girl –he whispered in voice drown by pleasure that made Alexander's nervous system danced— I will take you… –the commander dragged the words, taking the King by the upper thighs to spread him even further— Like the King you are…

Hephaistion buried himself completely in Alexander with one thrust, sending his lover's body up, lifting him into the air, making him screamed and moaned at the top of his voice. He knew this would hurt but he also knew the King liked it this way, to lose himself in the thin line where pain and pleasure met and bent the limits until the point where they would almost break. The commander lunged with all his forces, impaling his lover completely, brushing over and over again that tiny spot that made the most powerful man on earth moaned and sighed like any common boy.

The King held his gaze, he loved to look at those dark gray eyes where he could find his true self. He took his beloved's arms with force looking to cling unto something before that flood of emotions dragged him far away and rocked his hips, forgetting everything in a moment. This was something Alexander would never do with someone else, he would never let anyone see him so vulnerable, needing so desperately something, someone, letting Hephaistion to control him.

The King rode his beloved with demanding force, bouncing over him, until the fire was completely extinguished…

— I love…you… —panted Alexander and Hephaistion kissed him, embracing him with force and making him feel as most precious thing on the whole universe.

_I am crazy_ –thought the King— _I can't send him away, I will die without him…_

— Phai… maybe…maybe Perdikkas can go…alone to the…Indus… –he panted, his head resting on his beloved's shoulder.

The commander caressed his back. That was a very tempting proposal, he won't have to be away of his lover, away from his son, he won't risk screwing everything and he could just stay with Alexander but…

— That is not… right, Alex —Hephaistion took a deep breath, trying to calm down the savage beating of his heart— You and I know this is the best you can do…I will go and –he caressed the King's hair, brushing the rebel locks with his fingers— I will hurry to see you again, soon.

Alexander embraced him with force and both stayed like that for a while.

**XXX**

Roxanne was beyond words and beyond fury by the time she finally left the royal tent. She had known her situation was not an easy one but now everything was much more complicated. Now the Queen understood the King's lack of passion during their wedding night, after all his tastes were somehow…_different_; but more importantly than the lust was what Roxanne had seen on Alexander's face.

_That was love_ –she thought, striding back to her tent— _That was love, something much more dangerous than lust…What am I going to do?_ –Roxanne stopped, taking her hands to her mouth. Thinking— _Maybe I am doing this in the wrong way. What if I seduce not the King but Hephaistion? He can influence the King, that much is obvious, and if he became my lover_ –a smiled curved her lips— _Yes, that can work, and if I have a son with him I doubt the King would object much, after all he already adopted his brat…The brat. He will have to die, my son cannot have competition. _

And feeling much better the Queen went back to her own tent.

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 381

(2) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 240

(3) Curtius. _Ancient India: it's Invasion by Alexander the Great_, p 188


	197. India Pt II

**CHAPTER 184**

**Peucelaotis**

Two weeks later Hephaistion watched the walled city in front of him and asked himself in dismay, how this had happened? He had followed his orders, marched south and taken all the places on their march. India turned out to be beautiful place with abundant water thanks to the great number of rivers that crossed this land. It was a fine sight but the commander could hardly enjoy it with so many things buzzing in his mind. He had traveled for almost a decade with the army, had supervised the supplies for the entire army in several occasions, had taken care of the artillery during a siege, even led men into battle, but none of these things compared to be in charge or a small army.

For his luck all the towns on their march had surrendered peacefully, not wishing to engage in battle with the powerful Macedonian war machine, but his own officers were causing him some problems.

_Do you remember that many envy me because they thought I had gained my position in the army in Alexander's bed? Well, you can imagine what my bitter enemies said when they learned that it was I the one who would command one half of the army to the south. Everybody, including my friends, thought Krateros would have this command…I have to admit that even I thought that, and no one took very well the news of my new post, except for my friends, brothers and cousin, of course. _

_One of the main problems I had to deal with, especially at the beginning of our march, was that all my officers asked Perdikkas for their orders, utterly ignoring me. Lucky for me Perdikkas did not want to skip my authority and always consulted me everything_.

Yes, all the places submitted peacefully to Hephaistion but one: Peucelaotis, "the city of lotus flowers", which walls the commander could see from his present position.

The governor of Peucelaotis was a man named Astes, who had been Ambhi's ally. Hephaistion thought they would be able to trust Astes but, at the end, the governor changed his mind and decided to close the gates of the city and turned his back on them. There was only one solution now, one the commander had wished to avoid: siege the city. He had never done this alone, but he knew enough about sieges to have the job done. His main concern was not how to take the city but the time he would lost here instead of continuing his march to the Indus and begin with the construction of the bridge.

— How long, do you think, can they resist a siege? –asked Hephaistion and Perdikkas scratched his chin, watching the landscape unfolding before them.

The now _hipparch_ Perdikkas surveyed the two hills where the city rested, one in the east and one in the west, this last one higher and larger giving the place a peculiar appearance.

— I'm not sure. It will depend on their supplies but here is very easy to get them and more than sufficient water –his friend said at last.

Hephaistion pressed his temples with his thumbs and puffed out.

— We cannot lose time, we'll begin the siege now and I will talk to Ambhi to see if he knows something useful about this place –he said and Perdikkas laughed.

— Good luck with Ambhi.

— Tell me about it –Hephaistion muttered.

Ambhi was not a bad man, on the contrary, he was honest and young, around Nikandros' age...his real age not what the _lochagos_ said it was. The problem was that Indian custom dictated that, every time a King or rajah, was in public, his servants had to "carry in their hands silver censers, and perfume with incense all the road by which it is his pleasure to be conveyed" (3) and the incense made the commander's eyes cry. The other complicated thing of talking to Ambhi was that they had to use always an interpreter, in this case, a Persian merchant who had traded with Indians for so long that he knew his language as well as he knew Greek.

It was a whole process to talk to the rajah and the now commander embraced himself for the task.

— Phai –said Perdikkas suddenly, changing the subject drastically— I thought Aki would be coming with you, why did he stay with Alexander? –this was a question that had been eating the _hipparch_ since they left the King but he hadn't had the opportunity to ask.

— Aki is the Crown Prince, Perdikkas –answered Hephaistion, watching carefully his friend's reactions while they talked about his son. Perdikkas had changed, at 30 years old he looked truly every inch the veteran officer he was, a scar crossed his jaw in the place a Scythian had almost claimed his life and his short hair showed different shade of blond now thanks to all the hours spent under the sun. Even his eyes were not the same, looking the world through a different perspective after so many years of battles, screams and blood— His place is at the King's side.

The _hipparch_ shook his head, as if trying to drive away bad thoughts as one does with an especially annoying fly, thinking twice to say what he really wanted.

— You are too good with Alexander –he said at last but he did not fool his friend. Hephaistion knew him since they were pages at King Philip's court. Perdikkas had other things hidden inside his heart— If I were you, I would have insisted to have my son at my side.

— So Aki would have been close to you –the commander opened his mouth before thinking, following a hunch that this was the right thing to say, but he cursed silently watching Perdikkas blush. He had not meant to humiliate his friend— My apologizes, I should not have said…

— No, no, no…I mean –the _hipparch_ took a deep breath, brushing his hair back. Hephaistion had seen right through him the only thing he could do now was to tell the truth— Holy harpies on a tree! You are right, I should have probably told you before but I guess I did not know how, I did talk to Alexander but…

— Tell me what? –now Hephaistion was intrigued and Seleucus' warnings about his friend did nothing but to increase his suspicious about the _hipparch's_ strange behavior.

The commander could see on Perdikkas' face the struggle to find the right words to express what had been in his heart for sometime now. He was not use to show his feeling in such a fashion, least of all with one of his friends, he was not a girl for the Gods sake! And had no idea of how to begin this.

— Phai, I like Aki…a lot –he admitted— And I have never liked anyone like this –he smiled nervously— I tried to do things right and be his _erastes_, but, I don't understand why, he doesn't want one. I guess he is still very young –he said utterly misunderstanding the Prince's motives— Whatever the case, I want to be with him and I have been writing to Aki, sending him gifts and stuff like that.

_And treating my son like a girl and calling him "Aki", something that enrages him_ –thought the commander— _Lately he only lets his family to call him like that and soon not even us would be able to do it._

— Perdikkas, I know what is like to have suitors behind you insisting to be your lover –Hephaistion said in politest way he could find— Maybe you could try to be Aki's friend instead of forcing him to …

— But I am not forcing him –the _hipparch_ complained— I am trying to seduce him but he won't look at me thanks to Krateros.

— Come again? –Hephaistion was lost, what had Krateros to do with this?

— He likes Aki.

— I know –answered the commander as he were muttering a curse.

— I don't know what is he doing but the son of a bad mother is more successful than I am –Perdikkas complained— Krateros can spent hours talking to Aki but, every time I try to talk to him, he comes up with an excuse and leaves.

_I did not know that_ –thought Hephaistion alarmed. When had he stopped paying attention to what happen around his boy? What was Krateros playing at? And, more importantly, what did Achilles thought about Krateros?

The commander puffed his cheeks out and took a hand to his forehead. Thinking. At some point his son had stopped to be a child to become a young man attracting the attention of the King's most important officers and friends. 12 years old…yes, that had been the same age Alexander had when they met at the horse fair, an age in which the King knew already things about life and death than even he, being older, ignored.

Hephaistion had not attracted this kind of attention when he was 12 years old because one very simple reason: he was living in the safety of his parents' house. As soon as he arrived to the snake nest that was the royal palace his own beauty became his curse and this was exactly what was happening to his son. Achilles may not be as beautiful as he was at that age but he had another, if possible, more appealing attribute than he: power. He was the only son and heir of the most powerful man on earth, the invincible conqueror of the Persian Empire and, one day, all this would be his.

_Besides, Aki looks so fragile that a very naïve person can think he is easy to manipulate_ –thought the commander— _Is this what is driving Perdikkas' desire for him? Ambition? Is power what my friend, or what that rat of Krateros, are looking for?_ _Aki is a boy who had to grow up fast thanks to Alexander and I, thanks to his title and for the life he was forced to live in a military camp. Aki has never known what is to live in the same place for more than 6 months, to have a place he can called home; and I was so busy that never noticed how quickly he had to deal with problems like this. He has 3 of the most important officers of the King behind him: Perdikkas, Krateros and Seleucus. When I was at the royal palace I never had to deal with this situation because I had the most powerful and dangerous of all men behind me: the King himself, but Aki…_

You are Aki's father but you can't fix his life…

Once Alexander had told him this and, even if it pained him to admit it, the King was right. There were things the Prince would have to solve alone. Achilles would fall many times in the process and the only thing Hephaistion could do was be there for him, nothing more.

— I will look for Ambhi –said the commander, he had nothing more to say to Perdikkas, at not something useful and they had many things to attend— See the men began to prepare everything for the siege.

— I will –answered Perdikkas.

Hephaistion looked for the rajah, watching with satisfaction how the men had almost finished the camp that would become their home for the next weeks, the walls and palisades almost ready, and his nostrils filled with the smell of wood, sweat and freshly turned earth. He smelled the livestock before seeing the slaves taking the animals at the back and some women passed in front of him carrying water from the nearest river, the Kabul, which was really close. The commander was starting to learn that this region was covered by numerous rivers, very closed one from the other, which was undoubtedly the reason of why they were surrounded by such abundant vegetation.

So far India had not struck Hephaistion as a very strange place, although he had to admit that, when he first saw the rajah of Taxila arriving, covered from head to toe with fine muslin, shod with sandals, cloths of linen coiled round his head, precious stones hanging as pendants from his ears, wrists and upper arms with bracelets of gold (1) He found the sight extremely weird.

In a way Indians were as luxurious as the Persians, but to say they looked the same would be like saying that a Molossian hound and a lap dog were alike just because both were dogs. Indians "frequently comb, but seldom cut, the hair of their head. The beard of the chin they never cut at all, but they shave off the hair from the rest of the face, so that it looks polished. The luxury of their kings, or as they call it, their magnificence, is carried to a vicious excess without a parallel in the world."(2)

It had been quite a sight when they arrived with elephants and all to pay their respects to Alexander, but this display had also served to awake the interest of the men in this mysterious region. It was a rich one.

Hephaistion saw the golden palanquin, decorated with pearls, dangling all round it, and took a deep breath before approaching to talk with Ambhi.

**XXX**

_Alexander, as he said, went north moving along the Choaspes River, where later I heard he was injured on the shoulder while fighting against natives entrenched on the hills. Have you noticed how he always got injured when I was not around? Anyway, the wound was not serious but it served to spoil my King's good mood that had accompanied him so far since we arrived to India. And as you already know an enraged Alexander was not a very pleasant sight, especially when he had someone to blame or to vent over his anger, which in this case were the poor devils entrenched on the hills._

_My King razed their town and let his men to butcher all prisoners. You can think these were extreme measures but, contrary to the little resistance I encountered on my way to the Indus, almost all the towns on Alexander's path fought against him savagely, resisting to the last man, unwilling to submit to the Macedonian invader. The Indian towns fought bravely but no one more than a place called Massaga…_

**Massaga**

It was mid January now, Alexander had missed Hephaistion's 30th birthday which did not make him happy, and, to worsen his mood, the gates of the proud city of Massaga remained defiantly closed for him. A silent challenge to his authority and for the young conqueror a clear statement that, if he wanted to be called the master of all Asia, he would have to take the place by the force of arms and let these people know that nothing would stand in his path for everlasting glory.

From his position the King's uneven eyes surveyed his objective, strong walls and brave soldiers stood between him and victory and it became clear for Alexander that, in order to submit the place quickly without risking the lives of his men, the fight would have to take place near Massaga but not at an arrow or javelin reach. He had to draw the enemy away from the safety of their walls and finished them before they had time to take refuge inside the city.

— As soon as they come out –said the King to Krateros, mounting at his side. Boukephalos was too old now, and even if he still was Alexander's favorite horse, he let his old friend rest every time he could— We will retreat there –he pointed to the high ground behind them— The enemy would think we are running away and will pursue us and then we will fight them.

The commander studied the path from the city to the high ground, it was irregular and at some points the _phalanx_ could break and gaps would appear, but nothing too serious, he mused.

— You seem sure that they will bite the bait –the Krateros surveyed the distance, shielding his eyes with his hand.

— My spies tell me they are very confident with their mercs –Alexander nodded— Apparently they are fierce warriors from the distant lands of inner India, you can be sure they will fight.

— All right.

— Father! –the King and his commander turned and found Achilles approaching them, mounted on Pegasus, who was now a beautiful and strong warhorse ready to go into battle, and Bastet running at his side with that dangerous grace of big cats. No mattered how well trained was the Cheetah, she unnerved many of the men who found unnatural to have such a fierce beast behaving like a faithful hound.

Alexander raised an eyebrow when he saw the boy was wearing his armor, a splendid breast plate showing the profile of 2 Pegasus with their wings extended, with greaves and arms protections made especially for him. His adopted father wore always a purple cloak, Hephaistion a black one, but Achilles chose a dark blue that made his cerulean eye looked like the night sky. This armor had been the King's birthday present for him, complete with the helmet hanging from his saddle and the 2 swords, but now Alexander was beginning to regret his decision of giving this to his son.

— What are you doing here? –asked the King, having a good idea of what was happening but he wanted to hear it from the boy's lips.

— I want to fight at your side –said his Prince with confidence. Now, he had exactly the same age Alexander had when he met Hephaistion 17 years ago, and dressed like that he truly looked older, which depressed the King a little.

_When did he grow so fast?_ –thought the blond, feeling like an old man of 80 years old.

— Aki, you are still young to fight –answered Alexander, still worried after his son's allergy attack 3 days go and before that, his bad condition while crossing the Hindu Kush.

Once again the King and his beloved feared the boy was not going to make it through the frozen perils of the Hindu Kush, the cold was more dangerous to the Prince than a sharp blade directed to his heart. He had coughed all the way here, wrapped in heavy fur cloaks, almost collapsing while riding but refusing to travel on a wagon. His both fathers had thought he would be better when they arrived to India, and he did, until 3 days ago when Achilles suffered another allergy attack.

This time he had a rash on his neck that itched constantly. The boy had been feeling bad also, extremely weak, even if he always claimed it was nothing, but after he had almost died thanks to a bee the King did not want to take any chances and had ordered him to rest.

— Father, I have the same age you had when you killed your first man, why should I be less than you waiting until I am older? –that answer made Krateros laugh without noise, it had been a good one, but the King was not amused.

— Achilles you are not going to fight today and this is the end of it –said Alexander strictly.

The Prince wanted with all his forces to ask "why", demand an explanation and throw a tantrum while yelling with all the forces of his lungs but, one look at the eyes of the King, those eyes that had reduced hard, old, badass men into quivering jellies, and he decided to close his mouth. Achilles clenched the reins of his horse until his knuckles were white and headed back to the camp musing his anger in silence, his face glowing red, feeling like a fool in new dashing armor.

— What is so funny? –asked the King in a bad mood when he saw Krateros smiling.

— Nothing.

The battle went exactly as Alexander planned. The Macedonian army, ready in battle formation, waited for the forces of Massaga and it's deadly 7,000 mercenaries, legendary warriors from the interior of India said to be fearless and deadly, never missing a target, beyond mercy and pity. Following the King's orders the Macedonians fought a little, near the walls of Massaga and then, feigning cowardice, retreated to the high ground, never losing their ranks and taking carefully each step back. And soon the enemy, already tasting victory, ran after them in disorder, drunk with joy and looking to feast on the bones of a weak foe.

The Indians never expected the rain of arrows that fell upon them when they reached the high ground, a deadly welcome that claimed the life of many. And just when they were trying to recover from this unpleasant surprise, the _phalanx_ charged against them and the only way out was now to run for their lives and pray the Gods to let them reach the safety of the city walls.

By night the Macedonian camp celebrated their first victory in this place but still the city refused to surrender and, next day, Alexander ordered to put his artillery in action. But the enemy did not give up.

**XXX**

— I don't understand why you are so angry –said Sophia pouting, following Achilles around the camp 2 days after the first battle for Massaga.

The girl of 10 years was intelligent and thanks to her mother and Thais, also well educated, but she had never liked war; Sophia was a sweet child that enjoyed telling stories and hearing about great heroes and princesses in distress. She had a great imagination, something that had caught the Prince's attention, his cousin could come up with the most fantastic tales out of nothing and she liked to day dream and did not understand why they were forcing the Indians to surrender.

Sophia and Achilles were very different, whereas the Prince liked politics and game powers the girl prefer a peaceful evening among books, legends and tales. But this was precisely why they had become friends, because they were not alike and she gave him peace.

— I am angry because I want to fight, I want to kill my first man, and dad does not let me –the Prince kicked a rock with force.

— And can't you wait a little? –his cousin could not understand why the fuss over such a thing— The important thing is that you take the life of your first man, not when.

— No! It is not like that –Achilles stopped and turned to look at her. He had spent days thinking about this over and over again, feeling trapped and watching how time passed, slipping through his fingers like water, unable to make it stop— Dad killed his first man at my age, I cannot be less than him.

— Why not?

— Because I am his adopted son, not even his biological one; someday I will be King, and I do not want people comparing me to him and saying that I am not his worthy heir –the Prince explained. He was trembling under a lot of stress and did not know what to do. It was hard to live under the shadow of such a man and Achilles knew that, when Alexander died, he would become a legend and, how do you live after a legend?

Sophia took his hand between hers.

— You are a good Prince –she said, holding his gaze— And I am sure you will be a good King, different from your dad, but a good one –she smiled sweetly and that, as simple as it was, calmed Achilles down— You worry too much for things that had not even happened, and my mommy always says that you have to deal with one problem at a time, I think this is what you need to do.

— Thank you –the Prince sighed. It was very simple wisdom but wisdom nonetheless.

— You are welcome. Besides, I don't think is too bad if you wait a little before killing your first man, my brother had not killed his first yet –Sophia explained— And he is 14 years old…Mm…—she frowned, making a pause— But now that I think about it, dad is pretty angry with Amyn because of this. I think he is taking him to fight at his side tomorrow. Did you know that my brother is now a page?

— Yes, I know –said Achilles, holding her hand and walking again, making his cousin smiled happily. She liked the Prince— Dad took him as his page after what happened with Hermolaus and the other boys.

— Amyn does not like too much to be page –said Sophia— He is pretty lazy.

They walked for a while around the camp, watching the men hurrying to their day to day activities and hearing the sound of the artillery working at the distance followed by the _boom_ of the rocks every time they hit the city walls. Sophia did not like that sound, it reminded her of the time they had been trapped inside Hallicarnasus and it gave her goosebumps, so the Prince squeezed her hand with a force to reassure her.

They headed for Leonnatos' tent but, when they turned looking for the shortest way, Achilles saw Seleucus not far, issuing orders to his men before next day's battle. The Prince stopped, feeling his lips burned remembering the kiss the commander stole from his lips and blushed. After that night Achilles had tired to forget everything about Seleucus, he had even kissed one of the young servant girls, a pretty thing ready to please her master, but he had not felt the same as he did that night, that intoxicating desire threatening to burn him.

Seleucus felt someone's eyes on him and turned but the Prince did not want to talk to him, he did not like what the commander made him feel, he hated to feel vulnerable and he turned to the left and continued his way, knowing that Seleucus unnerving eyes were following him.

Even from outside they could hear Berenike arguing with Amyntas and Leonnatos angry voice joining the conversation from time to time but mostly just to support his wife. What was going on there? As soon as they came in, they found Berenike and Leonnatos standing before the strong boy of 14 years old, looking like executioners about to deliver the deathblow.

— Amyntas I don't care what you think, you are going with your father tomorrow and you will bring back the head of an Indian or I will not receive you again in my house –said Berenike in a tone of voice Achilles did not knew her, but what really surprised him was not his aunt's and uncle's angry looks but his cousin lack of interest in what was going on around him.

— What is happening here? –whispered the Prince.

— Oh! I forgot to mention that Amyn has been procrastinating this for some time now –Sophia explained— I told you, he is pretty lazy.

Amyntas looked a little bored and very unhappy but he knew better than complain. When he was 12 he had been too young to go into battle so nobody insisted that he should do it, when his 13th birthday arrived his parents began to ask when he was going into battle but did not complain when the boy answered he wanted to wait. But now that he was 14 this was something he had to do and Amyntas knew he had run out of excuses by now. He knew his mother well enough to believe her capable of never receiving him in the house ever again.

— Fine, I will do it —said Amyntas as if he were doing them a favor.

This was something Achilles could not understand, he was practically begging to take part in the battle and here was his cousin, 14 years old, tall, strong and healthy, and people had to beg him to fight.

_Life is so unfair_ –thought Achilles.

— Aki! –exclaimed Berenike sweetly, changing her voice drastically and looking like a completely different person, which was really creepy– I did not know you were here.

— Joy to you, aunt Eni –said the Prince.

— I thought you were with Alexander supervising the artillery –said Leonnatos, glad to have finished with this sorry business with his son.

— I was, but…

Leonnatos frowned.

— Don't tell me you asked the King again to let you fight? –he guessed and Achilles moved his head up and down, making his uncle laugh— Aki, don't take this the wrong way but I don't think you are going to make Alexander change his mind any time soon.

— But I don't get it, why doesn't he let me fight? –the Prince complained, looking like the boy of 12 years old he was.

— Because he doesn't want to risk your life and you have been sick lately –said Leonnatos making Achilles blush— If I were your father I would also want you to wait until you are older.

— Then, why do you want to risk _my_ life? –Amyntas complained.

— Because you are a big lazy brute strong enough to break a man's neck with your bare hands –answered Leonnatos angry and his words left Achilles thinking.

Could it be that Alexander thought he was too fragile to fight? This thought depressed him and he truly hoped it wouldn't be true.

**XXX**

— Mommy –said Sophia when Achilles was gone.

— What is it, sweetie? –answered Berenike, sewing one of Leonnatos' chitons.

Her daughter was at her side, sewing too but Sophia hated to do this. Her mother had told her that, if she wanted to be a good wife one day, she had to know how to sew and cook besides she had to help her to take care of her father and big brother. Sophia preferred to cook, at least while cooking she could eat the ingredients but sewing was just plain boring.

— When I grow up, I will marry a prince –her daughter's words made Berenike laugh, remembering that she used to say the same when she was a girl around Sophia's age.

— Really?

— Yes –Sophia nodded— Because I will marry Achilles.

The smiled abandoned Berenike's lips. She said nothing, but she knew that, the only son and heir of the Great King Alexander was meant to marry a woman of political importance, probably the daughter of a powerful King, not the daughter of a _somatophilax_ who was a friend of the King. What could Alexander gain from an union like this?

_Besides, I would never let my daughter to share the same roof with Roxanne_ –Berenike shuddered just thinking what could that woman do to her sweet daughter.

Months had passed since she became the Queen's companion and, even if Roxanne was a consummated actress, Berenike was no fool and knew she was cruel and ambitious. They could not talk much because the Queen suck learning other languages and her Greek was very basic and very bad, but still Berenike had noticed she it understood better than everybody thought.

But words were not necessary to know what kind of person she was, her actions spoke louder. One day, while the King was very busy razing an Indian town, Roxanne had ordered to flog a very beautiful slave girl that had displeased her, pulling her hair painfully while brushing it, or so the Queen claimed. The girl was no longer beautiful after that and something told Berenike this had been her intention from the very beginning.

Roxanne disliked beautiful women and she was sure that the Queen would have ordered her flog if she could.

_No, I don't want my girl near that witch_ –thought Berenike, sewing in silence.

* * *

(1) and (2) Curtius. _Ancient India: it's Invasion by Alexander the Great_, p 188


	198. India Pt III

**CHAPTER 185**

After 4 days Massaga finally fell. The Indians' wounded and dead were too many and the Macedonian invader did not look with the intentions of leaving any time soon, which left them with no other choice but to asked the King for a truce. After 4 days fighting bravely, untiringly, never giving up, they had to open their gates. The mercenaries, who had won Alexander's admiration because of their courage, marched with their arms out of the city and went to surrender at the Macedonian's camp.

The struggle for the city was now over and everything appeared to be going fine for Alexander who forgave the lives of the mercenaries and asked them to serve under his orders; they were great warrior and reinforcements were always welcome. But things did not went exactly as the young conqueror planned…

— What do you mean they refused my offer? –asked Alexander when Leonnatos came back with the news.

— The mercs said they don't want to fight against their fellow Indians –said the _somatophilax_, watching how the vein on the King's forehead dangerously popped out. This made him pause before giving the rest of his message, which Leonnatos was sure, would enrage Alexander beyond reason. The young conqueror had always had the curse of a terrible temper and an even more terrible rage but lately everyone was under the impression that age, instead of making him a better person, had turned his rage into an even greater event of catastrophic proportions.

_And Phai had to be so far away from here_ –thought the _somatophilax_, gathering all his courage to keep talking.

— They refused –the King repeated, the words sour in his mouth— And what do they think? That they can just walk away as if nothing had happened?

— In fact that is exactly what they want –said Leonnatos, feeling his knees trembling when Alexander looked directly at him as if it were his fault that the mercenaries were behaving like this— One of our guides heard them talking about deserting us during the night and go to their homelands.

That was enough effrontery for one day.

— Oh no, I don't think so –said Alexander, standing up— Krateros!

The commander, who until that moment had said nothing, approached his sovereign. Years had taught him that it was better to keep his mouth shut when the King was angry and, he too considered it was dangerous to simply let such a considerable force as this go with a shake of hands and a health to you. Who assured them these mercenaries would not fight against them in the future again? Something should be done.

— Yes, Alexander –Krateros answered.

— Prepare the men, we are going to surround the mercs on the hill and kill them all –said the King and Leonnatos watched him with big round eyes.

— Is that wise? I mean, you have already forgave their lives and…

— They are deserts and will be treated as such –said Alexander, ending that conversation.

The _somatophilax_ bit his cheek. This was not right, just a day before the King had forgave the lives of the mercenaries, welcomed them and praised their courage and now he was going to kill them all just because they did not want to serve him. For Leonnatos, Alexander was behaving like the Great King Artaxerxes II, who tried to annihilate the 10, 000 Greek mercenaries of Xenophon after the battle of Cunaxa, fearing to leave such a considerable force loose on his territory.

_Now Alexander is a Great King_ –thought Leonnatos, not liking this. Understanding the full implications of these words.

Massaga was taken after that without difficulty and the King was ready to move on to Nysa.

**XXX**

**The Indus River**

30 days were necessary for Hephaistion to take Peucelaotis, 30 days of constant bombardment that had nothing but worsen the commander's insomnia. _Boom, boom_, he could still hear the rock hitting the city, rumbling inside his head like a war drum. He hated sieges. It was a sorry business for everyone: the ones inside the city suffering the constant rain of rocks and missiles, fear and privations, the ones besieging because it was tiresome, and to the commander because it was hard to control the men once the city was taken. Soldiers released their frustrations against the population and always looked to loot the place they had being besieging to make it pay for the days of hardships.

_Mine was not like the siege of Jerusalem at the hands of Titus but for me it was a great achievement, an ego buster. I was capable of taking a city by myself and this also served me to gain the respect of many, but not all of my officers._

At the end the governor Astes died and a man named Sangaeus was left in control of the Peucelaotis. They were free again to continue their march to the Indus River and, after the Macedonian forces fortified and garrisoned a town called Orobatis, they finally reached a place called Attock, where Ambhi and his men assured the commander it would be the best to build a bridge.

Hephaistion gave the necessary orders and the camp was ready in no time. Not far from them was a forest and the wood was easy to transport, everything was ready to begin the construction works immediately with the blessing of the engineers, but…

— Say that again –asked Hephaistion when Meleager gave his report 5 days after they arrived.

— The men don't want to go near the forest because they said the trees whisper –said the _taxiarch _to his incredulous commander.

_You have to be kidding me_ –thought Hephaistion feeling how his good luck abandoned him, flying away through his opened window like a bird.

— Whispers? –he had to ask, it was too ridiculous to be true.

— That is what they said –Meleager shrugged, resting importance to this whole matter, as if the construction of the bridge were none of his business and he were just passing by delivering some news he had heard by chance— They are convinced there is something evil in there, some even said this is Indian magic, they have seen shadows moving among the trees.

— And you believe this shit? –Hephaistion was losing his patience. For sometime now Meleager had been behaving like this around him, as if nothing mattered to him, as if this whole mission were nothing more than a joke. The commander found this extremely irritating.

— It does not matter what I think, does it? Whatever it is, the point is the men don't want to go near the forest.

— Meleager, I am sure you understand we need wood to build the bridge –said Hephaistion, almost enunciating.

— And I am sure you understand that I cannot drag my men near the forest if they think it is cursed –the _taxiarch_ replied in a petulant tone and the commander held his gaze in absolute silence, making him uncomfortable until he understood his mistake— My apologize, sir.

— I will lead myself tomorrow's party to the forest –said Hephaistion with all the authority he could muster— You may go.

Meleager saluted and left almost crashing against Perdikkas who was arriving at the same time.

— Judging by the look on your face you heard about the whispers in the forest –said his friend, approaching his superior.

Hephaistion pressed his temples, his elbows resting on the desk.

— I did…I can't believe how superstitious can the men be sometimes –he complained. A forest that whispered, honestly, who believe that stuff?

— Well, maybe this will cheer you up –Perdikkas threw him a letter over his desk— It's from Alexander. I thought you may want to read it at once so, I decided to bring it myself.

Hephaistion smiled and took the letter.

— Thanks.

— I am going to rest –the _hipparch_ yawned— Do you need anything else?

— No, go to rest.

— Health to you, then.

— Health to you –answered Hephaistion already opening the letter. He smiled like a fool when he recognized his lover's handwriting; it was always like this, Alexander would always write to him personally instead of dictating to a clerk.

The commander took a moment to smell the letter, as if this innocent attempt could make him enjoy the smell of his lover's skin, something he had missed terrible this past months. But he did not want to read here, where he worked, he wanted to enjoy the letter so Hephaistion took it with him to his room. Kyros had left an oil-lamp lit and his dinner on the table. Lately he went to sleep pretty late and the Theban had learned it was easy to leave the meals there than to wait for him to call asking for food. The commander could even forget to eat during extremely busy days.

_I will eat later_ –he thought, dropping on his bed ready to read.

_Alexander King of the Macedonians to Hephaistion son of Amyntor. Hail!_

_I do not have to put in words what you already know, how much I miss you and wish to be at your side again. Remember that I told you this mission should take 2 months? Well, I am sure you will agree that apparently the Indians had other plans for us. From my previous letters you know about the savage struggle that the towns along our route had presented, and they have not gave up yet. Sometimes I have the impressions that these Indians would fight us until there is not one of them alive. The only rest we had so far was at Nysa and you are not going to believe what I am going to tell you._

_We found a cemetery of cedar-wood coffins hanging from trees. It is quite a macabre spectacle, you can imagine how frightened were the men when we camped in a forest, on a cold night and, when we lit the fist fire the flames spread, engulfing what turned out to be a cemetery (1) The uproar woke up the whole city giving up our position and they did not lose time to take arms and get ready to fight us. _

_I took Nysa after a very short siege and learned a very curious story. According to the locals Dionysus founded their city and on a great mountain outside Nysa, called Meros, grow vines and ivy. Of course we climbed the mountain and had a feast to celebrate, we all needed a break after fighting without rest for 2 months. It was quite a party, I wish you had been with me._

_But not everything had been celebrations, I am now writing you from Aornus, this place is a massive fortress resting on a mountain and the locals said that once Herakles tried to take Aornus but failed. Of course I had to do it myself. I know, even if we are apart my love, I can see your face while reading this. I will be careful and I will hurry because I cannot wait to feel your kisses again._

_Phai, I have other things to tell you and I wish you were here to give me your advice but, since that is not possible, I hope you can write me soon. Achilles is eager to kill his first man, he has the idea that, since I did it at his age, he has to do it too. I haven't told you before because it is nothing serious but he has been sick lately. Don't worry, is nothing, doctor Philip assures me there is a plant or something in the environment that is causing him a rash and making him feel always tired. Doctor Philip is trying to find out what is causing him this but, I do not want him fighting until he is completely recovered or until he is older. I wish you could tell me what to do with our son. _

_Your brother Lysanias is fine, by the way, he is a fine soldier and would be a good officer one day. I haven't seen much of your sister but Roxanne is happy with her, they seem to be good friends and spend most of their time together. _

_I have to leave you, but be sure my love that next time I see you, I will be the conqueror of Aornus._

_Your_

_Alexander_

That letter worried Hephaistion more than the King could have imagined. Achilles wanted to kill his first man…When had his son grew up so fast? Yes, definitely he had to pay more attention to the boy from now on.

_Time flies_ –thought the _hipparch_. He agreed with the King that his son was still too young for the battlefield but he also knew how stubborn was the Prince. Like he. He too had been eager to take the life of his first man just because the blond had done it first. Hephaistion sighed— _As I see this_ _there is only one solution. As soon as Alexander arrives to the Indus I will take Aki with me to kill his first man. He is my son and won't give up his idea so easily, at least lets do this in the right way. _

He considered for a moment to answered Alexander right away but he thought things twice when his body protested, asking to rest after a very long day. He would write to his lover next morning before going with the men to the forest.

**XXX**

**Aornus**

Aornus, as the King wrote to his beloved, was a fortress built over a mountain at one side of the great Indus River. As all fortresses it was said Aornus was impregnable and that not even a god, according to the Indians Krishna and to the Greeks Herakles, had been able to take it by force. Of course as soon as Alexander heard this was as if someone had pushed his "I must do it" button, and he gave orders to prepare everything to attack the fortress.

_Another siege_ –that was the first thought of the Macedonian officers and soldiers, watching the fortress, like an iron crown, atop the mountain. It appeared to mock them all, making fun of the so-called powerful artillery that would be of no use in a place like this because there was nowhere to place the deathly machines.

So, the first step in order to take Aornus was to bring the artillery close to the walls but, there was only one path leading to this place, extracted from the rock, narrow and dangerous and absolutely useless for taking their siege equipment up. So, in order to accomplish this, Alexander looked for a strategic point on the mountain, with the help of the locals, and ordered to build a mole there; just as he had done at Nautaca where he ordered to level the ground in order to mount his artillery at the same level of the city.

Ptolemy was sent first with a squadron to secure this point and, after a fight with the defenders of Aornus, it fell in the Macedonians hands. From the fortress the Indians had a great view of the enemy camp, witnessing how the earthworks began immediately but having no idea of what the invaders pretended. They were use to see people trying to take the fortress by force and also use to see them go empty handed, no one seem very alarmed having the young conqueror so close and certainly, no one paid special attention to what they were doing until it was obvious.

It took the Indians 4 days, only 4 days and the defenders, astonished by the Macedonians' mole and now seeing clearly what were Alexander's intentions, sent word to the King that they wished to surrender. Rumors flew faster than any bird and they had heard of what this foreign King was capable of to obtain what he wanted, they did not wished to believe it but the mole was a very good proof of his determination.

— The spies said the Indians are planning to escape –said Alexander to his officers at his tent. Koinos was not among them since the King had sent him to besiege a place called Beira, but Ptolemy, Leonnatos, Krateros and Seleucus were present— The Indians asked this morning for terms to surrender but apparently this was only to gain time while the rest escapes through the part of the mountain that is undefended.

Silence fell upon his officers for a while, Leonnatos moved uncomfortable on his chair and Seleucus coughed, until Ptolemy broke the heavy atmosphere asking what all of them were thinking.

— Are we going to do the same as we did at Massaga? Kill them all –all eyes were settled on the King.

— Yes, but this time expect resistance –said Alexander, unmoved and unaffected— According to my spies they are armed and ready to fight back.

As soon as the meeting was over, everyone hurried back to their units to have the men ready as soon as darkness fell, giving them the perfect cover against the fleeing enemy. The King gave instructions to Eumenes of how to deal with the delegates sent from the fortress to negotiate the peace terms in order to avoid rising suspicious. Amyntas, as his page, helped Alexander to strap his breastplate, and pulled it to test it was in place just as his father had taught him.

He had finally killed his first man, something that had been pretty easy for him, and now he proudly wore his first sword belt. As Leonnatos had said Amyntas was a strong boy and knew how to fight, in fact he did extremely well on the battlefield and just because of this his father had forgotten all his previous laziness and reluctance to do this.

— Get ready –said Alexander to his page— You are coming with me.

— Yes, sire –Amyntas left him to look for his own armor and the King took his helmet, resting on the closest table.

He slid his fingers through the mark that an enemy sword had left on it, this was the best proof of what his officers were always reproaching him. They did not want the King fighting on the front line, leading the men directly into battle, it was dangerous, they said, the enemy could easily killed him, they like to remind him; but the men, the common soldiers, loved to see him leading from the front and he would be damned if one day he stayed behind, in the safety of his officers shields while others risked their lives.

Maybe it was foolish and maybe one day an enemy weapon would claim his life, he had been injured by all known weapons in the world but…He would not be who he was if he stopped doing this. Alexander took the helmet under his arm and was ready to go when Achilles appeared in front of him.

— Dad, I heard Leonnatos saying you are going to attack the Indians tonight –said the Prince and Alexander knew immediately what he wanted.

Achilles could be Hephaistion's biological son and only his nephew but it was in time like this, watching his even eyes just like his own, that he could believe the Gods had granted him a miracle and had made this boy his true son. The young conqueror could read there the same determination that had ruled his entire life and he felt proud of his Prince for being there, asking again to take part of the battle, but his decision was taken and he would not change his mind.

— Yes, son. But you are not coming with me –said the King firmly.

— It is not a big battle, and the enemy is practically beaten –Achilles insisted— Dad please, why don't you want me to go? Do you think I am weak? Do you think I am not ready? Please, say something. Why can't I go with you?

Alexander took a deep breath and tried to find a way to explain this to his son without humiliating him. How could he say to his Prince that he was too young, too sickly and that he feared something may happen to him? Especially now that Hephaistion was far away, how could he face his beloved if something happened to their son? The commander had been right when he said Achilles was not he, and the King doubted the boy would be capable of killing his first man at the same age he did because not even Hephaistion was able to do so and his beloved was the strongest person he knew.

— How are you feeling? –the sudden question made the Prince blush, understanding perfectly well what was the King thinking. Yes, his adopted father believed he was too weak.

— Fine, I told you it was nothing –he tried to sound sure of himself— Doctor Philip said it was a plant, apparently one of the local teas do not agree with me. But now that we know what was making me sick, everything is fine, see –he pulled the neck of his chiton to show him— The rash is gone.

Alexander fell silent again and took him by the shoulder, squeezing him affectionately.

— Aki, you are very young and, I assure you there will be plenty of time for you to fight –he said slowly but the disappointment was already visible on the boy's face.

— You commanded your own army in action against the Maedi when you were 16 –Achilles insisted and the King smiled. Yes, this was really his son.

— 16, not 12. You will also have your own command one day, but not now –he said as sympathetically as he could but his adopted son looked as depressed as if his beloved Bastet had died— Do you understand?

— Yes –Achilles blinked fast, he did not want to cry.

Alexander kissed his forehead even if he had to lift his head to do it, the boy was as tall as he was now.

— You will dine with me when I am back.

**XXX**

— Why are you so sad? –asked Roxanne sweetly in Persian, sitting down at Achilles' side and taking care of not spoiling her beautiful silk dress. She liked silk, the smooth sensation it gave her against her skin and the way it move, like liquid. At her father's house the Queen had a couple of silk dresses but now she could have one for each day of the year if that pleased her. And it did.

They were outside the royal tent, in a privilege position that let them admire the landscape, the rich vegetation, the forests, the river, everything covered in orange, like splashed in gold dust, while the sun slowly went down behind the mountains to give his place to the night. This land was magical, and even the birds, singing in dozens, ready to go to sleep, sounded different, giving the impression that you could almost understand what they were saying if you pay sufficient attention to them.

The Queen's mood was slightly better these days. Since Hephaistion was far away and 2 months had passed since the last time he and the King were together, Alexander had shared her bed in 2 different occasions, it were not nights of overwhelming passion and certainly nothing like Roxanne had witness at the royal tent before Hephaistion went away, but it would have to suffice. She prayed with all her forces to be pregnant, she desperately needed to be pregnant but, meanwhile, Roxanne did not rest waiting for the Gods to answer and continued with her plans.

The Prince shook his head feeling slightly dizzy by the Queen's perfume filling his nostrils, a sweet aroma of wild flowers mixed with the particular smell of her skin that resulted very arousing, even more to a teenager like him.

— It is nothing –he said, resting his weight on his hands, behind him, stretching his legs to the front.

Roxanne fell silent for a moment, choosing her next words.

— I heard a rumor that you want to fight at the King's side but the King refuses –said the Queen who had several small birds feeding her with news of what happened in the camp. She patted his hand tenderly— You can trust me, why do you want to fight?

The Prince thought for a moment if it was a good idea to unburden himself with the Queen, he turned to look at her and found only concern in her green eyes. She wanted to help and he needed someone to talk.

— We have a custom –said Achilles at last, not sure of how to begin— In order to become a man a Macedonian has to kill an enemy and hunt a wild boar. Then, I can gain my sword belt and be treated like an adult.

_Curious custom_ –thought the Queen disgusted— _And they say we are barbarians_.

— I don't want to hurt your feelings –Roxanne said, lowering his eyelids modestly— But you are still too young to take part in a battle.

The Prince shook his head. He wanted to stand up and shout with all his forces that he was not too young, but that was not a very good idea.

— This is not about if I am too young or too old –said the boy— The King killed his first man at my age, I have to do it too.

The Queen fell silent for a moment understanding this way of thinking better than anyone else. Of course he had to do it if he wanted to be treated like the true heir of his father, and she could not allow this, but, what to do? Then, and idea crossed her mind.

— Then, you have to think, what would the King do in your place? –the question took Achilles by surprise and he looked at Roxanne with "confusion" written across his face.

— What do you mean? –this was new and he was eager to hear what she had to say. Unlike many men he had learned that women could be not only intelligent but great advisors; Achilles had witnessed this with his grandmother and his aunt and Roxanne was also very clever.

— If the King were in your place –the Queen whispered in a conspiratorial tone— What do you think he would do? Wait until his father let him fight? I don't know the King much but, I know he is a brave man. I think that, if he were in your place, he would take his sword and spear and fight with or without his father's consent. Besides, when you came back victorious, who would care how you achieved your goal?

The Prince saw her with big bright eyes. She was right, how was that he had not see this before? Alexander would not be whining like him, waiting for the blessing of his father, he would simply go and kill his first man. Roxanne was right.

— I thank you for your advice –said the boy standing up, his heart beating faster. Now it was clear what he had to do.

— You have nothing to thank –the Queen smiled adorably— Just take care and may the Gods be with you.

_But most probably some wild Indian will just kill you_ –she thought, still smiling— _Oh, such a tragedy! And we all must weep and mourn for you when that happened. A fine funeral, that much I can promise you brat…_

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 384

**A/N**: OMG! HAHAHA! Three chapter (THREE!) I cannot believe it XD 2 weeks ago I had no idea of what to write and now we have 3 chapters.

Dear readers this campaign, believe it or not, it is very difficult for me to write, I will give my best to do it but you have to promise to leave a review ^^ I think this time I deserve it Mwa hahahaha! Thank you and see you next week.


	199. India Pt IV

**Hello everyone,**

THANK YOUUUU! You can be sure that I would never get tired of thanking you for all your support, you all great ^^ Well, this time I did not have time to end 3 chapters (blame A Song of Ice and Fire for this) but at least we have 2, I hope you will like them.

* * *

**CHAPTER 186**

**Indus River**

As Hephaistion said, next day he personally led the men into the forest despite Meleager's sour expression and the men's frighten faces that made them look like a flock of sheep instead of the brave soldiers who had conquered all the known world. The commander was sure that the shade of Darius was laughing to tears in the Underworld, watching the same men who had beaten him twice trembling because the forest whispered. That was enough humiliation and he decided to set an example.

Hephaistion put on his light armor, mounted on of his strongest warhorse, a beautiful animal with a honey mane, and advanced in front of the men with his black cloak dancing at the wind's mercy. Meleager had been in a terrible mood lately and the commander decided to leave him behind at the camp, which did nothing to improve his moodiness. According to Perdikkas the _taxiarch's_ problem was that he though the gods were conspiring against him denying Meleager of his rightful glory. The _taxiarch_ was of the idea that he deserved more than he had and, from some time now, he complained about everything and everyone.

_Well, he can complain at the camp for all I care_ –thought Hephaistion.

The first day everything went smoothly, without surprises and more importantly without whispers. The common soldier admired the commander because he was a strong man, and a deadly warrior, and none wanted to look like a coward in front of someone who was perfectly capable to cut 10 men into little piece without even break a sweat. So it was that Hephaistion took a group of 30 men and began to cut trees and load wagons with the precious wood.

The commander worked with them, taking an axe and pausing only to drink water from time to time and, at some point, he threw aside his breastplate that did nothing but hinder his work. The sweat made his wet cloths to cling to his body uncomfortably so, after a while, he decided to throw away his chiton, leaving his strong glistering abdomen bared and, like many of his men, he continued working only in loincloth.

— You know, sir –said Nikandros, bringing his brother more water— If the idea was to keep the men working, you are doing a terrible job distracting them with this shameless display of flesh.

— Am I distracting them or distracting you? –Hephaistion teased his brother and the _lochagos_ laughed without noise. The commander took the skin with water and gave it a long gulp; a line of cold water ran down his chin, following the length of his neck, caressing his creamy skin that shone as if he were anointed after working the entire morning in the forest. Nikandros watched him from head to toe shamelessly and that made his brother smiled lazily— _Lochagos_, if you have time to waste here I suggest you go back to work.

It did not pass unnoticed for Nikandros the playful and seductive tone of his brother's voice, like black silk caressing his body but, was Hephaistion aware that he was flirting with him? Something told the _lochagos_ he did not but he said nothing.

— Yes, sir –Nikandros saluted and turned to continue working but, this time, he too took off his chiton, slowly, making sure that his brother had a perfect view of his well built body, marked by the sun and steel, and this made the commander laugh.

_I tease you and you tease me_ –thought Hephaistion, shaking his head before coming back to work.

The second day the men went into the forest feeling better knowing that their commander's presence had scared the ghosts wandering among the trees…or at least that was what they liked to think. Hephaistion's officers were beginning to learn to obey him, after the siege of Peucelaotis they respect him more, or at least the _taxiarchs_ Gorgias and Kleitos did, along with the _hipparch_ of the mercenary cavalry, a handsome and shameless man named Peisandros who thought that, since his superior was such a striking man, then he surely must be a man used to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh.

— I can't stand Peisandros –Hephaistion complained, cutting a log at his brother's side.

Nikandros laughed amused.

— Why not? He is a great to go whoring, let me tell you –said his brother, struggling with a stubborn branch— He is Athenian but you would think he was born a Macedonian for the way he drinks.

— Nick, I almost lose count of how many times Peisandros has tried to bed me since we left Alexander at the Kabul valley –this made the _lochagos_ laugh so hard that several men near them turned to see what was going on— It is not funny.

— Oh come on! And what did you say?

— What did I say? No! Of course I refused –said Hephaistion, offended— The worst part is that, no matter how many times I say "no" Peisandros does not stop trying –he killed a mosquito flying over his arm— But I guess it could be worst, at least now he obeys and respects me as his superior officer. He passed from: "fuck with me" to "fuck with me, sir".

Nikandros burst out laughing.

— Phai, don't act like a virgin maiden. What is wrong with this? Women say Peisandros is good looking –said the _lochagos_, finally breaking the branch.

— I don't want to sleep with him –his brother enunciated.

_I wonder, why people think that beauty means promiscuity_ –thought Hephaistion.

— Strong words from someone who has been so horny lately –Nikandros hit the log again with the axe making several splinters jumped in all directions. The commander blushed.

_Don't tell me that everybody is aware of this. Can people tell these things? _–he thought in panic.

— Where do you get that? –Hephaistion tried to sound as if nothing happened but his brother knew him better than this.

— Dear brother, you and I are more alike than you think –the _lochagos_ turned to look at him, brushing aside the damp locks of his blue-black hair— I just know.

Since lying was useless the commander decided be honest with his brother.

— I don't get it, last time I was away from Alex for 8 months and I did not feel like a freaking cat in heat –he complained, hitting the log as I it had the fault of all his problems— And my pages don't help.

The boys had tried everything to catch his attention, one of them, named Philip, was especially insistent. This page was not very brilliant and either he did not notice or did not care that he looked like a whore offering himself so shameless to his superior, the other pages were more discreet but not less insistent than Peisandros…_Peisandros, _he remembered Hephaistion of Chrysaor, a very attractive version of the guard, just that the mercenary was either funny or agreeable. The mercenary _hipparch_ was no Memnon trying to seduce him, he just wanted to have sex with him, that was all, and he had a very colorful way to express this desire.

— Want an advice? –asked Nikandros.

— I am not sure I do –he muttered.

— Bed your pages.

The third day Hephaistion accompanied the men to gather wood was when things began to complicate. Not only the forest whispered again now men began to disappear and one even swore he had seen his dead father walking among the trees, dressed exactly as he had been on the day of his funeral. The commander had to make use of all his authority to take the men again to the forest and one look at his face and none dared to protest in front of him, or give signs of fear. Again they worked cutting the trees on that place where they were sure tormented souls had their home, but this time the atmosphere was tense and Hephaistion had to take a group of armed men to patrol the area in case the enemy was hidden near.

— Congratulations, sir –said Nikandros biting an apple, walking amidst the cracking of branches and the crunch of dry leaves to where his brother was standing— You may have enough wood now to build your bridge –he said with his mouth full.

— I can barely believe that stupidity of the woods "whispering", dead people walking and ghosts making men disappear –said the commander with disdain. This time he had his light armor on and his 2 swords hanging on his back.

If the enemy were doing this, causing this panic among his men, he would make them pay dearly. Although he had no idea of who could this mysterious enemy be or why someone would choose to stay in the dark frightening them instead of attacking.

— But you can't deny that men have disappeared –said Nikandros, chewing. He too was dressed in light armor, iron, leather and wool.

— And the 2 who "disappeared" are lovers –answer Hephaistion, serious and angry as his brother had seen him very few times. This whole business of the ghost was delaying his mission and he was not going to let these silly fears spoil the orders Alexander had given him— Nobody have seen them since last night, so I guess they are having fun somewhere in the forest.

_And they will wish they were never born as soon as they are back_ –thought the commander.

The smell of wood and rotting vegetation was very strong in this place but, somehow, it was not unpleasant for Hephaistion. He lifted his head, watching the sun through the branches and leaves, casting shadows over all of them and heard the distant song of a bird. It was hard to imagine that this place was curse.

— Well –Nikandros spat out a piece of apple at his side, breaking that brief spell of quietly and peace that had fallen upon his brother— If I can say something in favor of the men is that I heard whispers too.

Hephaistion turned to look at him, frowning with his arms crossed over his chest. Doing this he looked a lot like their mother.

— Have you been drinking? –he asked and the _lochagos_ laughed.

— Hey, I am not saying the forest whispers, I am just saying I heard whispers –Nikandros defended himself.

— I can find you a thousand explanations for that –answered the commander.

— I'm sure you can.

Nikandros kept eating while the men attended to their tasks, cutting down trees, loading them in carts and taking the wood back to the river. An especially tall tree made a great deal of noise when it fell and Hephaistion took that chance to watch his brother with attention. He had cut his hair recently Vasthi should have done it because, for once in his life, his brother did not look as if a donkey had eaten the tips of his hair.

_He looks good_ –thought the commander, suddenly transported to another place, far from the eyes of his men. Nikandros was 35 and looked more handsome than ever; his hair, reaching his shoulders shone like the crows' feathers, a strong blue over the darkest black, he had not shaven but that did nothing but increased his appeal to the commander— _I should stop thinking like this_ –he reproached himself.

— How is Vashti? –he asked, eager to cast his mind away from this kind of thoughts.

— Bored and tired –answered Nikandros without emotion, throwing the rest of the apple to the ground— She doesn't like this place, is tired of traveling and misses Eni and Thais.

— And your twins? –this time his big brother smiled.

— They are very smart and sweet girls –said the proud father— 4 years old already. Time flies.

— I was thinking that a few days ago –Hephaistion agreed, remembering Alexander's last letter— Aki is already asking to kill his first man, can you believe it?

His brother chuckled.

— I still remember when he was around the age of my girls –said the _lochagos_ and both fell silent. Nikandros watched his hands and then brushed his hair back thinking if it was the right time to say this.

_And why not?_ –he said to himself, dropping his arms and taking a deep breath.

— Phai, listen, I want to talk to you about something –the sudden change in his brother's voice caught Hephaistion's attention. The _lochagos_ was never so serious, this had to be important.

— Of course, what is it? –and to increased the commander's curiosity Nikandros scratched his chin with the back of his hand, not knowing how to begin.

— Phai, I have been thinking this for sometime now but I was not sure if it was a good idea –he said, taking his time before continuing— My girls are 4 years old and mom does not know them. I am 35 years old –he was admitting his age, that was a bad sign— And look where we are –he stretched his arms— I got married on a foreign land and we haven't stay longer than 6 months in one place –he stated to pace around— I am tired Phai, I want to go home and, as soon as this campaign is over, I will ask Alexander to let me go back to Pella.

— Oh…—Hephaistion looked so miserable that a wet orphan dog, alone on a street, under the rain, would have looked happier at his side.

Of all the things that crossed his mind when his brother said he wanted to talk this was not on his list. Nikandros was his big brother, his friend, his confidant, and more recently, his lover. They had been together always, they crossed the Hellespont together, they had come this far together and he could not imagine how would be to not have him at his side but miles away at Macedonia.

_Nick will leave…_ –he thought, feeling as if the world were shaking under his feet.

The _lochagos_ could almost feel his brother's anxiety, his misery and he was taken aback by such a naked show of love and sadness. He knew Hephaistion loved him but this…For a moment neither knew what to say, his big brother sucked dealing with emotional moments and Hephaistion was in shock.

_Nick will leave_…—that was all he could think with a lump in his throat.

— Phai, don't look at me like that. I never said I was going tomorrow –Nikandros took him by the shoulder, squeezing him, and smiled— And, knowing your lover, this campaign could as well last for another 8 years –that remark made the commander smile. His big brother patted his cheek— Quit that look of strangled lamb before the men see you; trust me, no one respects an emotional commander.

Hephaistion nodded and both went back to see how the work was going.

**XXX**

Hephaistion was sitting so still that anyone watching him would think Xsayarsa was brushing the hair of a statue. The eunuch loved to brush that cascade of gold-bronze silk, enjoying the sensation of the soft locks sliding through his finger like water, and the commander had nothing against it as long as nobody found out or his already complicated situation with his officers would become unbearable. As always Xsayarsa was talking none stop about the latest gossip in the camp, something about Peisandros bedding one of Ambhi's dancing girls, until it became obvious that something was wrong with his patron.

— You are more quiet than usual –said the eunuch, brushing his hair with exaggerated delicacy.

— Mm? –asked Hephaistion absently, he had not being paying attention to what Xsayarsa was saying until now. Too lost in his own thoughts and problems, in his inner turmoil and yesterday's ghosts hunting him to pay attention to something else.

The eunuch frowned, even if he hated to do it because it wrinkled his face and he could not afford another line there.

— So, are you going to tell me what is bothering you or I will have to find out? And you know I am good finding out people's embarrassing secrets –he threaten him but his patron kept looking as if someone had died, his eyes settled on the wall as if this were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

— It's…nothing.

— Ahura Mazda give me patience –Xsayarsa lifted his eyes and hands to the sky— I don't know why people think that by saying "is nothing" everything would be fine. It's obvious, even for a retarded, that "something" is bothering you and that this "something" has nothing to do with the army.

Hephaistion smiled without humor. Was he really that obvious that now even the eunuch could see into his most hidden feelings? He should be careful on how much he let people know about him, it was safer to have everybody guessing about his next move but, this time, what was bothering him was too much a burden to have it hidden, or maybe he was just tired of keeping things in the dark. It had taken long years before he could talk to Alexander about what had happened with King Philip and his silence had only brought him never ending days of sorrow and misery.

After all, years did make people wiser and the commander was not willing to keep locking his feelings in the darkest part of his heart. There had been a time for that, now, it was different.

— Now you read minds? –he asked amused.

— No _Peris_, I read faces, and yours looks as if you had tasted a rotten cheese –Xsayarsa kept brushing— So, what is it? You finally slept with Peisandros and you are feeling remorse? You have been pretty horny lately, it reminds me when we were going to Babylon and…

— Yarsa! –he interrupted the eunuch—No, I did not and I would never sleep with him.

— A pity –he sighed, shaking his head while watching with his inner eye that man of 36 years old, strong, well built, powerful legs, long midnight hair and clear blue eyes— Because I would definitely do him –that comment made the commander turn to look at him through big round eyes. It was hard to believe those words had left that mouth— What? I may be a eunuch but I have needs, you know.

— I don't want to know –the eunuch pursed his lips and gave him a nasty look.

— You are always unbearable when you don't get laid –Xsayarsa declared, wielding the brush in his hand like a sword— But we were talking about you, so, what is it?

Hephaistion sighed. He was tired of keeping secrets, but was it a good idea to tell the eunuch? It had never been easy for him to talk about his problems with other people because he hated to bother others with his things and he was too proud to ask for help. Time had taught him that proud men used to find an early grave and secrets only served to make life tougher. In kind words his situation was complicated and Alexander was too far to be asked for his counsel. He did not dare to share this with his friends, so…

_Why not?_ –he thought, making up his mind.

— Nick wants to…go back home –he said at last, each word difficult to pronounce because, every time he did, it became more real.

— And? –the eunuch's lack of shock before this news almost made him laugh. Here was Hephaistion making a big drama, as if the world were coming to and end, and his eunuch could not look more bored. Xsayarsa had expected something more flashy, and more shocking, but this?

— And I don't want him to go –said the commander, the sadness in his voice so strong that left Xsayarsa without words for a moment. The eunuch did not like Nikandros because the _lochagos_ was always rude to him, but he understood the part that he was his patron's brother— I have never being far from him, and I don't want to find out how it would be.

Surprisingly the eunuch fell silent instead of stating one of his infamous monologs that would try the patience of Zeus himself. This time, he behaved like the wise men and took his time to choose his words while listening to the chorus of crickets, playing out side the tent with sufficient force to be heard in the entire camp.

— _Peris_, you are not a child to throw such a tantrum just because your big brother wants to leave –that answer was like a slap for the commander. He had not thought this, so busy feeling depressed to actually think why was he doing this— I understand you love your brother, even if I don't know why because he is a brute, a barbarian, a jerk, a… —one look at Hephaistion's eyes made him stop— Well, the point is you love him, and good for you because somebody has to, and you will miss him, but why are you so sad? It is not as if he is dying or anything.

The commander fell silent. This was a great question: why was he so sad? The truth was he was afraid, afraid to be alone, afraid to be far from his love ones and Nikandros had always being there. Since he lost his memory, since the _lochagos_ became also his lover, the relationship between them instead of disappearing or growing weak had become stronger, and whenever Alexander was away Nikandros was near to comfort him, was there for him.

_And destiny played on me a very cruel joke when it let me live for 2000 years without the people I loved the most… I had never noticed before that night but, after years watching death at the face, after years losing members of my family and friends, I was tired. I did not want to lose my brother, I did not want Nikandros to become like Publius, someone I cared a lot about but I could never see. I did not want another pen friend. And that night I realized how important was my big brother for me, not only because he was my family, but also thanks to that special bond that was created between us after we became lovers._

_During those 2 months I was under a lot of stress and to have Nikandros closed was a relief. What can I say? I like to be pampered. I did not notice then but it felt so natural to have my brother around, the boundaries that once existed between us demolished, that I flirt with him without knowing, unconsciously looking to be close to him, and during my mission this became obvious because we spent a lot of time alone._

— Yarsa…—Hephaistion pronounced the name as if it were a prayer and this caught the eunuch's attention. Could he trust Xsayarsa this much? Could he unburden himself with the eunuch telling him something no one, expect Alexander, knew? So far the eunuch had proven to be trustworthy, he was a gossipy yes but he never shared his patron's secrets— Yarsa, I slept with Nick.

It surprised the commander how easy was to say it, as if the words had found only natural to come out. Xsayarsa cocked his head and crossed his arms.

— Oh…well, I am glad –that answered confused Hephaistion and for a moment he though he had not heard correctly— I mean, I was truly scared thinking you were perfect, you know, someone without perversions. At least now I know you are made of flesh and bone –the commander could do nothing but laugh, only Xsayarsa could have come up with something like this. The eunuch frowned and cursed himself for doing it while rubbing his forehead in a childish attempt to smooth his skin— So, this why you don't want Nikandros to go?… Wait a moment, if he is your lover, how come you are accumulating sexual frustration instead of jumping into his bed?

That erased the smile on Hephaistion's face because it touched another of his recent problems.

— Do you think it hadn't crossed my mind?

— And?

The commander shook his head.

— I slept with Nick when I had no memory –he explained— And after that I thought I would never do it again, I though everything would be left behind us and that I could treat my brother in the same way I do with Publius, looking at him as a very good friend with whom I slept —he smiled thinking how naïve he had been, mocking himself for trying to act as if nothing had happened, trying to deny it, to turn his head and pretend that he was fine after he became his brother's lover— But I was terrible wrong. In my mind I can now remember he is my brother but my body feels different, sometimes I don't even noticed but I am invading his person space, or I touched him slightly while talking –he made a pause looking at the lamp on the wall— I suppose that when you crossed a line there is no turning back and I crossed a very important line.

— So true –Xsayarsa nodded gravely.

— I could have slept with Nick again at Zariaspa –he said remembering the birthday present he had wanted to give to the King— But I did not at the end because I was afraid.

— Of what?

— Afraid that, if I slept with Nick again, I would not be able to stop –this time he looked directly at the eunuch— And I can't avoid feeling this is not right but…I love my brother, Yarsa, but not as I love Alexander, never like that. This may not have sense to you but I will always love Nick as my brother, even if, at the same time, I like him as man.

_And Nick is going home_ –he thought again, feeling that knot in his throat that did not let him breath.

— All right –Xsayarsa threw his arms in the air, shook his head and took a seat, assuming an air of an old wise _magi_— _Peris_ you have to understand, in your crazy beautiful head, that you are not a bad person because you enjoy to have sex with the jerk of your brother just because he is your brother and he is not the King. I seriously don't understand what is the problem here, his late divinity was married to his sister –the commander made a face remembering that— You like Nikandros, only the Gods know why having that gorgeous Peisandros begging you to share his bed.

— Yarsa, Peisandros IS a jerk –Hephaistion clarify.

— You have your opinion and I have mine –said Xsayarsa with all dignity— The point is, if you want to do it then do it! Does your barbarian of a brother want to do it?

— I suppose.

— Then stop whining and go, the Gods know you are a pain in my tushy when you are not bouncing on someone's bed. Besides, I sincerely doubt your King is as faithful as you are, especially with his wife near him –the eunuch said while standing up— Now let me finish this –he said ready to keep brushing his hair.

Hephaistion smiled. Sometimes he wished he could see life as simple as Xsayarsa did, take what he wanted and not think in the consequences.

_Definitely, shameless persons live happier_ –he thought.


	200. India Pt V

**CHAPTER 187**

**Aornus**

Night had fallen upon the mountain, a beautiful, clear and warm night where the stars shone with force like jewels on a King's dark cloak. From that high, the sky deceived them all appearing to be close enough to touch the moon, round and bright, giving enough light for the Macedonian troops to move quietly through the forest keeping the best way they could their battle formation to meet the fleeing enemy. Their metallic steps resounded unnatural over dry leaves and broken branches, and the _clic, clic_ of hundreds of arms hitting their armors was like a strange melody where no other sound could be heard.

Alexander had ordered his 700 men to march in utterly silence and so they did, moving like ghosts looking for the blood of the living. Achilles had waited until the last Macedonian soldier left the camp and then he had run to Pegasus, ready to follow them in his new armor and Bastet at his side. His initial plan was to go alone but it was impossible to fool Chrysaor who stood before him in the stables, his arms crossed over his chest and a look on his eyes that left the Prince with only 2 choices: let the guard come with or stay in the camp.

He chose the first.

— Achilles, this is the craziest shit that had ever occurred to you –whispered Chrysaor, following the Prince on his horse through the thick forest.

The guard hated to mount; he had been a _pezetairos_ all his life and regarded horses with suspicion, all horses, no mattered how fine the mount was. Still, he was not entirely uncomfortable with this situation, it had been a while since the guard used his full armor and the truth was that he was excited with the prospect of killing some Indians, the part he did not like was where Achilles would be risking his life.

— Do you have an idea of what is you father going to do to me if something happens to you? The King would let his dogs tear me apart and Heph would cut me into little pieces with his 2 swords –Chrysaor complained.

— That is ridiculous –answered the Prince, his eyes on the darkness in front of them, under the ghostly light of the moon the trees looked like silent soldiers holding pikes and ready to kill any intruder who dared to break the peace of the forest. Pegasus advanced in a steady pace since they did not know the ground and did not want to break their necks or their horses' legs. Bastet was at his side, advancing with the so celebrated stealth of big cats and her eyes glowing menacing in the night— You can't be torn in pieces and then cut by my father's swords. That's impossible.

— Gee, thanks, I was starting to worry –answered Chrysaor with sarcasm. He shook his head— Do you realize the King would be furious when he finds out what we are doing?

— He would only be furious if I fail and, if I fail, I would be death and then I would have nothing to worry about, don't you think? –the Prince tried to sound sure of himself, as if life and death were the same to him but he did not fool his guard.

Chrysaor snorted.

— This is wrong, I can tell you, I have the same feeling I had in my guts when Zopyrion was defeated –he whispered, alert to any change in their surroundings. He was having seconds thoughts now, cursing himself for not stopping the Prince when he had the chance. Why had he agreed to accompany him instead of stopping the boy?

_I should have tied Achilles to his bed, sit over him and wait for the King to come back, that was what I should have bloody done_ –he thought, clenching his jaw when something caught his attention.

The guard stopped and remained still as a hunting hound. Something here was not right, something he could not put a name on had changed in the surroundings.

— Stop! –he exclaimed, barely raising his voice and the Prince obeyed, turning to look at him.

— What is it? –asked Achilles, feeling his pulse quickening. Was the enemy? The Macedonian forces? Wild animals?

— Listen –the Prince did as he was told, listening with all his might and to him floated the sounds of steps, thousands of steps, not far from them.

— It's my father –whispered the boy, his heart beating faster against his throat, but something told the guard this was not the case. He had a hunch and a cold feeling in his guts telling him they were in danger.

— No. It doesn't sound like the King… it's the Indians –said Chrysaor, tense like a bowstring— We took the wrong way.

Achilles paled. How could that happen? If the guard was right that meant they had walked directly to the enemy and if the Indians saw them before Alexander arrived, it would be the end of both. The Prince felt a cold sweat running down his spine and held the reins of Pegasus with force. What now? But before he could say or do something the quiet of the night was broken by 700 throats screaming at the same time the Macedonian war cry. It was a sound the Prince had never heard before at such close distance, and realized with horror that he and Chrysaor when standing exactly between Alexander and the enemy.

The guard reacted quickly, he was not a great warrior as Hephaistion, but he was a good soldier and a survivor. He had survived the disaster of Zopyrion' campaign and he would survived this. Chrysaor took the reins of Achilles' horse and pulled him, taking them out of the way just when a human tide flowed out of the trees to pounce on the enemy. Several torches appeared to illuminate the place but this did little to improve the Prince's notion of what was going on around him.

Achilles had never been in a battlefield, the closest thing was after the battle of Gaugamela when the enemy attacked the Macedonian camp, but that was not even slightly similar to this, starting with the fact that it was night and the clash between the Macedonians and the Indians was like an orgy of blood and destruction when you could not say who was friend and who was foe. This was not like fighting against a Scythian warrior; here he had to be aware of everything and everyone. The Prince was standing in the middle of confusion, and for moments he did not even know where the sky was, lost in the whirlwind of shouts, screams and blood.

Chrysaor did his best to protect him, his horse standing between the Prince and the enemy but he was clumsy as a cavalryman and, at some point, they got separated.

Kleitos had trained the Prince for years to kill, he had fought against Scythians, he was not afraid of sharing the blood of his enemies, he did not fear pain, but this…This was something completely different. Achilles took his swords, trying with all his forces to be like his father, to be the great warrior Hephaistion was, but he could not do it. He was frozen on his spot and, before he could defend himself, someone knocked him from his horse.

Achilles fell on his back, dizzy, confused, tasting dirt and blood in his mouth, not sure of how he had arrived to the ground. He tried to stand up but a shout that froze his blood made him stop and raised his head; a bloodthirsty enemy appeared over him ready to cut him in half with his sword, a vision of nightmare, looking more like a monster coming out from a legend than a real man, and he could do nothing more than watch the man through big round eyes, completely immobile.

_I am going to die_ –that was the only thing on his mind.

The Prince closed his eyes ready to receive a deathblow but the pain never came. He felt something warm covering him, blood, and, when he opened his eyes, he found Bastet over the man that had tried to claim his life, the Cheetah roaring in a terrifying way with the hair of her back standing. Achilles got back on his feet, feeling ashamed of himself, sick of being afraid, and took his 2 swords with force and determination.

_I can do this_ –he thought, taking deep breaths— _I can do this and dad and daddy will be proud of me. _

The Prince shared blows with an Indian, using everything Kleitos had taught him, and before he noticed he had cut his enemy's throat. At first Achilles did not know why the man had stopped moving until he saw that second mouth opening like a yawn and pouring blood all over his chest. He stood there, watching the man fall in slow motion, barely believing he had done this. Achilles was exhilarating, his heart beating like a war drum, the adrenaline at its limits and then someone took him by the arm. The Prince turned with his swords ready and the man blocked his blows with the skilful movements that only experience can give you.

— What the hell are you doing here? –it was Seleucus, already covered in blood and looking impressive in his full armor and the savage glint in his eyes that only the battlefield could take off from a man.

For a moment the Prince did not know what to think and it took him 2 deep breaths to understand the commander was standing in front of him.

— I am here…to fight –panted Achilles, blood covering one half of his face, trying to release himself from the commander's firm grip but it was useless.

— Does the King know you are here? –somehow Seleucus knew the answer but he needed to hear it. The boy blushed.

— This is no time to chat –the Prince changed the subject, looking defiant and making the commander smile.

_My brave young Prince_ –thought Seleucus.

— Damn right –he had to agree with the boy. He would learn later how was that Achilles ended here.

**XXX**

Alexander walked around the battlefield on his horse. His pages carried torches to help him see the devastation left behind while the men took prisoners, helped their wounded and killed the wounded Indians. Amyntas was close to him, he was by far the tallest of the boys and the flame of his torch burned near the young conqueror, the fickle flame gaving him a mysterious look in the darkness, as if he were a god descending with the mortals and their blood madness just for this night. It had been a quick, easy battle and now the King could boast that, the fortress that had defeated his ancestor Herakles, was now under his control. He smiled.

— How many casualties? –asked the King when Ptolemy arrived at his side. They could hear a cacophony of moans and whimpers from the wounded, a dreadful sound that had become familiar to them all.

— On our side none so far –answered the commander, while the rest of his officers arrived— They weren't so lucky –Ptolemy pointed at a dead Indian with his chin— Almost all of them are dead –Alexander nodded

—We'll move tomorrow to the fortress –the King smiled and dismounted, patting his horse's neck— It is a great victory for all of us and we'll celebrate properly on the morrow.

They heard footsteps and Alexander noticed his officers' attention was settled on someone behind him. He turned and found the last person he expected to see there: Achilles, standing in full armor, covered in blood, his cloak lost somewhere among the corpses covering the grass, panting and shaking with something in his hand. It was hard to explain if the King was more concern than angry or more anger than concern in those moments but, one thing was clear: he was not happy.

— Why are you here? –he asked in a tone of voice that froze the blood of his most veteran men. Many thanked all the gods that their King's anger was not directed at them.

Achilles looked about to faint but, somehow, he found the strength to rise what he was holding in his left hand: a head.

— I…—his voice was failing him but the Prince did an effort to keep it still.

_I cannot pass out here, not in front of them_ –he thought, standing proudly despite his trembling knees.

— I killed my first man…father –Achilles felt the vile raising in his throat, the feeling of his enemy's hair between his fingers sickened him, but he kept his expression blank, giving nothing away.

For a moment no one talked and no one moved. The Prince was sure his adopted father was going to scold him like a child in front of everyone and when Alexander closed the distance between them, Achilles embraced himself for the rebuke of his life, but, instead he was embraced with overwhelming force. He had defied the King, but he had also made Alexander very proud by killing his first man in the place that had beaten their ancestor and the King liked these kind of omens.

— You disobeyed me –whispered Alexander against his ear, not angry, on the contrary, beaming with pride. This fragile boy had proven him wrong and the young conqueror could not be happier.

— Yes but…someone told me it was only bad if you lose –the Prince answer made him laugh.

The King patted his back with force and moved away to see him. Achilles was so pale that he looked ill and judging by the smell he had vomited recently.

— Don't faint –Alexander ordered him, barely raising his voice so no one could hear them— We are going back to camp, but I need you to resist until then.

The Prince nodded, amazed at how well his adopted father had seen right through him.

— Yes, father.

— Go get your horse.

Achilles did as he was told and, on his way to retrieve Pegasus, he found Seleucus. Their eyes met for a moment. The Prince knew that if it had not been for the commander's help he would have never achieved his goal, someone would have killed him from behind but it had been thanks to Seleucus and Chrysaor that he had survived. Yes, he had killed more than one foe that night, but the commander had kept him safe. He smiled at Seleucus with his last forces and went for Pegasus.

**XXX**

Roxanne heard the uproar when the King arrived victorious at the camp and she ran to welcome him with his most adorable smile. The Queen had not slept, waiting dressed in red silk, perfect make up and perfect combed hair. She was so sure to see Achilles' dead or injured that, when the Queen saw the boy proudly riding at Alexander's side with a head hanging from his saddle, she looked as if she had seen a ghost. The men cheered their King and their Prince and that made Roxanne felt a burning hate. The more popular the Prince the more difficult to replace him.

Leonnatos patted his nephew's back with force and a big smile on his face.

— I can't believe you did it! –he exclaimed happily— And at the same age of your father.

Achilles tried to smile but failed miserably. He was starting to see 2 Leonnatos in front of him, the ground moved beneath his feet and voices were distant sounds he could not understand. Many men approach to pat his back, to congratulate him, smiling faces full of joy and pride. One man took the head from the saddle making fun of the forever frozen grimace on the face of the dead man and people around him celebrate the joke. Macedonians were a warlike people and, as Kleitos had said once, they would only follow a strong King, not only a good leader, but a deathly warrior and that night Roxanne understood that, standing near the entrance of the royal tent like a lifeless statue, watching everybody celebrating.

Alexander promised a great banquet next day in honor of his son and in honor of all of them for conquering the fortress that had defeated Herakles himself and retired to his tent, with Achilles at his side, amidst the cheers of his men. The Queen smiled at him but the King barely acknowledged her, a brief nod before coming inside, his mind working busily in all the things that had happened in the last hours.

— Son, you will have to tell me how was that… —but Alexander stopped talking when he saw that exhaustion and the overwhelming myriad of emotions of the battle, finally took its toll on Achilles' body and the Prince passed out.

The King ran to catch him carrying his slender Prince easily on his arms, despite of the armor he was wearing.

— Amyntas! –he called his page— Bring doctor Philip but be careful of not drawing too much attention.

— Yes, sire –and Hephaistion's nephew ran out the tent.

Alexander kissed his adopted son's forehead not caring for the blood, dirt and sweat covering him, and closed his eyes for a moment.

— This is why I did not want you on the battlefield –he whispered tenderly against his gold-bronze hair.

— Is he fine? –the King turned and found Roxanne standing at his side, looking worried and ready to help in whatever she could. Her Greek was improving but it was still very basic and she used to drag the words giving them an exotic intonation.

— He is, just a bit tired –answered Alexander.

— Help, you need help? –the Queen asked.

— Yes –the King took Achilles to his room and Roxanne helped to clean the boy.

_This was not suppose to end like this_ –the Queen thought angry, looking for wounds on the Prince's body, maybe she could find one that, with a little help, could be fatal but, that night the gods appeared to be against her, because Achilles did not have serious wounds, just scratches and bruises, and the worst she could find was a dislocated wrist.

Doctor Philip took care of the rest, immobilizing the Prince's wrist and tending to his bruises while Alexander waited, standing at one side of the bed. Achilles winced but did not complain while the doctor worked, biting his cheek every time Philip moved his wrist and almost screaming when the doctor put the bone back in its place.

_I won't cry and I won't scream_ –thought the boy.

— How did you get that? –asked Alexander, watching his bandaged wrist once the doctor and the Queen were gone.

— In the stupidest way you can imagine –answered Achilles, not daring to look at him. He was sure this kind of things would have never happened to the King, or to his father.

— How was that? –Alexander sat down at his side.

— While cutting the man's head –said Achilles, his uneven eyes on his hands; he shuddered remembering that moment— It was…harder than I thought and I…I had to do it quickly because there were enemies everywhere. Seleucus protected me but I did not want him to, I wanted to do it alone and… I could not and…I tried to cut the head but the body moved in spasms and…the feeling of the flesh under the sword, it was… when I finally cut the head…I…I vomited and… —he began to cry and the King embraced him, feeling how his son rested his head on his shoulder, clinging to his cloths with force, as he used to do when he was little.

— It is fine.

— It is not…_hic_…I am sure this did not happen to you…_hic_… or to daddy –cried the Prince.

— No Aki, I won't lie to you –answered the King softly, caressing his back— It never happened to me. My hands have never trembled on the battlefield, not even when I was your age. I was all alone when I took the life of my first man and I did not have a man like Seleucus, or Chrysaor, to protect me. But, thank all the gods, you and I are different.

Those words caught Achilles' attention.

— Why do you…_hic_…say that?

— Because this world does not need 2 Alexanders –answered the King— You will live a different time than mine and, when the day comes for you to be King, you will be the right King to meet the needs of your own era.

The Prince cried again but this time he was smiling. After all, things had not gone that bad and he felt in peace at last. He did not have to be like Alexander, he had to be his own person, but he had not realized this until now, until he heard it from that mouth.

— Thank you… —whispered Achilles, feeling as if a heavy rock had been lifted from his back.

**XXX**

**The Indus River**

Hephaistion saw with great satisfaction the bridge standing proudly over the Indus. It was not a piece of art but it had not been built to last through the ages as a never changing symbol of the power that now was Macedonian; no, the idea was less spectacular but much more useful. They were going to re use the wood making wagons once the army had crossed. It was something that had occurred to the commander while gathering wood in the forest and the engineers had agreed it was possible and also a great idea.

Hephaistion walked back to the camp; now that the bridge was ready the only thing left to do was wait for Alexander and the rest of the army to arrive. According to the last letter he had received from the King this may happen in a week. He smiled and shook his head remembering his lover's words while describing how their son had finally taken the life of his first man, it was clear that Alexander was not only happy, he was floating like a balloon full with pride and that made him glad.

The commander was also very proud knowing his boy had accomplished this as such a tender age but what really made him happy was to read that Achilles was feeling more relax after the King had talked to him. This was what really matted to him, to know his son was well. He lifted his head and then his dark gray eyes found 2 tiny figures running along the edge of the river, laughing and playing. The sun made their red hair shone like fire and he recognized immediately his nieces: Antigone and Ayesha.

Hephaistion frowned thinking of how a terrible idea was to leave the girls play there, it was dangerous being so close to the river and the threat of drowning very real; he turned looking for Vashti but could not find her sister-in-law anywhere near, so he strode to catch his nieces.

— Girls, what are you doing here? –he asked and both twins looked at him at the same time and giggled. It never ceased to amaze him how alike they were, he could not tell who was who.

— We are playing –answered Antigone, smiling shyly, her hands behind her back while rocking her body.

— Alone? Where is your mother?

_It is not like Vashti to leave her daughters like this_ –thought the commander.

— She is with father, over there –said Ayesha, pointing at north and Hephaistion could see his brother arguing angrily with his wife.

_What the hell?_ –he thought intrigued.

— Oh, I see –he looked again at his nieces, 2 pairs of equal green eyes looking at him— Well, I don't think is a good idea to be playing here so…—what should he do? Nikandros looked angry enough to keep arguing all day— Are you hungry? I could use some company.

Both girls smiled, jumped excited and took his hands, happy to be able to spend time with their uncle. Hephaistion smiled looking at them, their ponytails swinging at each step; it was very different to raise a girl and he was so used to Achilles that found fascinating the behavior of his brother's daughters. They looked a lot like Vashti but their smiles were exactly the same of his mother and that made him nostalgic.

— What were you playing? –asked the commander, crossing the camp, heading to his tent.

— We were deciding who will marry you –said Antigone and Hephaistion stopped, looking at his niece as if he did not know her.

— What? –exclaimed the commander and both girls giggled, hiding behind him.

_Why me?_ –asked Hephaistion, shaking his head.

— Uncle? –asked Ayesha.

— Yes?

— Is it true that you can have more than one wife? –Ayesha and Antigone watched him with big shining green eyes.

— Yes, it is true –both girls jumped.

— See? I told you both could marry him –said Antigone, embarrassing his uncle even more.

**XXX**

— Kyros! –called Hephaistion once they arrived to his tent— Go to my brother and tell him his daughters are here, he is at the river with his wife.

The Theban nodded and ran to obey.

— _Peris_! I'm so glad to find you here –exclaimed Xsayarsa, running to him, waving his arms— I need cloths.

One of the commander's servants took the twins with her, to give them something to eat, while Hephaistion left his swords over a table, taking his time before answering.

— I thought you just got new ones before crossing the Hindu Kush –answered the commander. The smell of freshly baked bread floated to him and his stomach roared reminding Hephaistion how hungry he really was.

He loved that smell; it always reminded him of his mother and how, when he was a child, that wonderful smell used to fill the house. During winters it was also accompanied by the aroma of hot milk with honey and during summer with the sweet one of fruit juice. And again Hephaistion felt nostalgic.

_Maybe Nick is not so mad thinking in going back home_ –he thought, still feeling that sadness that had his heart gripped viciously between its claws.

— Yes, I did. But then, I realized that, since your importance in this Empire has increased, I need better cloths to match the high position of my patron –the eunuch explained— You see, I do this for your good.

— For my good? How is that? Enlighten me –asked Hephaistion amused.

— I insist, you barbarians have no brains except for finding ways to kill each other –Xsayarsa pursed his lips and rolled his eyes— It is obvious! The more beautiful and richly dress are your servants the more important you are.

— What makes you think I am such an "important man" now? –this time the eunuch laughed.

— _Peris_, you are as beautiful as you are stupid –said Xsayarsa without shame— Even the dumbest of the slaves at the stable know you are the second most important man here, only after the Great King. As I see this, you are more powerful than Ambhi, and he dresses better than us! That is outrageous! –the eunuch exclaimed as if this were a great catastrophe— And now that I think of it, I will get new cloths for you too.

Hephaistion sighed. He really did not consider himself so important and did not want to start dressing like a rajah but, by now, he knew better than to argue with Xsayarsa. Once the eunuch had decided something it was impossible to make him change his mind.

— Fine, get new cloths. I will give you the money.

_Sometimes I feel as if I were already married_ –thought the commander and his eunuch smiled happily.

It did not pass long before Nikandros arrived at his brother's tent. He did not look happy which caught Hephaistion's attention immediately.

— What happened to you?

— Long story, where are my girls? –asked the _lochagos_.

— Eating something –Hephaistion approached him— Don't you want to talk about what's bothering you? Kyros can take the twins back to your tent.

Nikandros nodded.

* * *

**A/N:** I nearly finished 3 chapters again but I couldn't :'( I hope you liked this chapter and you have my word that next week the boys will be together again.

People don't go without reviewing, I'm watching you!


	201. India Pt VI

**Hello dear readers, **

200 chapters and we still have many adventures before us ^^ to be honest I never thought I will reach this far and, as I have said before this is all thanks to you. THANK YOU! Pretty please, before you keep reading, check the warning, it's important.

**WARNING: **This is probably the longest and kinkiest **–M–** chapter that I have published so far (blush) I would dare say is a **Triple XXX** chapter, and I truly had a hard time deciding if I should post it or not (and I'm still a little scared, to be honest).

Dear readers I know many will hate me for this, which really pains me because I love to please you all, but this is **incest** and a **threesome** and almost the entire chapter is about this so, if you don't want to read it, you can't stomach Hephaistion and Nikandros together, can't imagine Alexander doing this and you think this taints Alexander's and Hephaistion's love, please, skip this chapter, trust me you will miss nothing important regarding the plot, and read the next one. No harm done, I don't want to traumatize you and I am very aware this is my very personal caprice. Don't hate too much…

* * *

**CHAPTER 188**

**Indus River**

Hephaistion knew his brother liked to talk while drinking a good wine, and since he looked really upset and still angry after the argument with his wife, he indulged Nikandros asking his servants to bring one of the best amphorae he had. Another of the splendid gifts Alexander had given him, along with food, cheese, bread and olive oil. Kyros took the twins back to their mother and the _lochagos_ was free to stay as long as he wanted.

For a moment Hephaistion had expected to see his brother saying good-bye to his girls, kissing them, or even checking if they were fine, but all he did was watched them go, barely nodding as they gave him a very sweet: "Joy to you, father!" when they found him at their uncle's tent. Men did not take care of their children, that was women's work, and since the twins were girls Nikandros almost never spent time with them. He loved them more than he was willing to admit, he was proud of them and to watch the girls smile warmed his heart as he never thought it could be possible. But he was not tender with them.

_I don't know why I expected otherwise, Nick is not tender with anyone and he was among the first ones who advised me to buy a slave woman to baby-sit Aki when he arrived at 3 years old_ –thought the commander— _Not even dad stayed home taking care of us…I guess I am the only weirdo who takes care of his son…_

It was late and soon would be dark but, since the construction of the bridge was complete, Hephaistion thought it a good idea to take a break. He liked to spend time with his brother and he was not sure for how long he would be able to do this, to enjoy his company like this. For a moment they both ate in silence, too hungry to talk, but after a while the commander put his cup aside and lifted his head to face his brother.

— Problems with Vashti? –asked Hephaistion, sharing the same couch of feather stuffed cushions with the _lochagos_. This was a magnificent piece of furniture, almost as big as to be mistaken for a small bed, that he had appropriated it not because of the luxury but because it was ridiculous comfortable.

Hephaistion own tent had improved tremendously since Xsayarsa arrived that day after the battle of Issus, in part thanks to the eunuch who had chosen almost all the furniture there, but also because, as time passed, the commander became a more important man, even if he did not want to acknowledge himself as such, and his tent began to look like one of the splendid rooms of the Persian palaces, with all the comforts included and servants to tent to his needs. Needless is to say that his brother loved to visit him because of this, he loved to be treated like a King.

Nikandros eat a couple of bites before answering, leaving his plate on the table at their side.

— You can say that –he took another sip of the outstanding wine, grateful for that moment of peace after the argument— Good wine, where did you have it hidden?

— In a safe place far away from you –the remark made his brother smile— What happened?

— Now you care about my marital life?

— I care about you –the commander held his gaze— And you look upset.

— Angry will be more appropriate –Nikandros finished his wine, liking his lips like a happy cat— Vashti is scared and wants to go back to Persia –that was something Hephaistion was not expecting.

— Scared of what?

— The men who have been disappearing in the forest, you know as well as I that not only the "lovers" got lost, at least 5 men have not returned, and the ghosts' stories abound. She is scared of that sort of shit –answered the _lochagos_, playing with his empty cup, watching his own reflection over the polished silver— Vashti thinks there is Indian magic in this and I told her she is crazy –the commander raised his eyebrows. He had always known his brother was not a tender person but this bluntness surprised him— You know? I have been thinking to take a concubine –he put the cup aside.

Hephaistion chuckled.

— Nick, you are complaining about one woman and you want two?

— Hey! I get bored –said the _lochagos, _smirking.

— Bored? –the commander smiled with mischievous— Nick, you sleep with at least one different woman every week.

— Not always –his brother rested his back amidst the cushions, their legs were so close that Hephaistion's creamy skin brushed him every time he moved. It was a sweet, innocent caress that was starting to send tickled through his nervous system— I don't like common whores Phai – he took, as if by chance, one of his brother's naked feet, resting at his side, and caressed it with his index finger— And I don't use the ones following the army unless is necessary.

— Use? –the choice of words caught Hephaistion's attention, who was trying his best to ignore Nikandros' touch, his skin prickling in the places where his brother brushed him, as if his fingertips cast electricity every time they moved over him.

_His touch is so different from Alex's_ –he thought— _Dominant even selfish, looking his own pleasure but, at the same time, not out of love. _

— What? Does it bother you? –Nikandros said taking his foot as if it were the delicate hand of a maiden— They are just whores, Phai.

— So, what have you been doing these last 2 months since we arrived? –the commander shuddered when the _lochagos_ licked the length of his foot, tasking his skin.

— What else? Sleeping with my wife, and you? Oh, yeah, I remember…–he whispered against his wet skin and Hephaistion blushed against his will— Refusing Peisandros' attentions…

— That is none of your business –he answered with all dignity but his brother laughed, leaving his foot to move closer, sitting in front of him.

It surprised Hephaistion to find out how disappointed this made him feel, he had expected something else, wanted Nikandros to do something more, and that thought alarmed him. What was he hopping? But he got the answer from his treacherous body reacting shameless from head to toe with such a simple touch.

_And he knows it_ –thought the commander, watching that smile of self-sufficiency on his brother's face— _He knows how much I liked it. _

— Phai, I am curious –said Nikandros, holding his gaze as if he were challenging him to lie to him, as if he wouldn't dare to open his heart to his big brother— Why do you always deny yourself what you desire?

That was the strangest question someone had ever made him.

— What do you mean?

— You want to sleep with me –that was not a question, it was a statement— I know it, you don't have to lie to me, and yet, you don't do it. Why? Do you feel you have to punish yourself for something?

— Curious that you, of all people, ask me that question when it was you the one who never touched me, even if you were dying too, before I lost my memory –Hephaistion answered, not wanting to really answer that question.

— That was different, and you know it. I did not want to hurt you but here, tonight, you and I want to jump into to each others arms and fuck until dawn –Nikandros took his leg again, holding him from behind his bending knee, never breaking the eye contact— So, why are you resisting so much?

— Because you are my brother.

— Yes, and you also like me –said the _lochagos_— We have done this before and I can see –his eyes settled between his brother's legs— That you want to do it again. What do you feel for me, Phai? I am asking you as you asked me once when you had no memory.

That was a very difficult question but Hephaistion knew he had no choice but to answer. Once he had demanded his brother to be honest with him and the least he could do was the same.

— I like you Nick, more than I ever like anyone after Alex, and I also love you as my brother –Hephaistion left lost, what he was saying had no sense and still, that was how he felt— But, this is not right –he tried desperately to find a good reason of why he shouldn't do this.

— Says who?…—Nikandros bent over, and kissed his leg, slowly, going all the way up looking for his thigh, whispering with a husky voice that was starting to crumble the commander's inner defenses— You can't deny you like this…—Hephaistion's pulse quickened, feeling his brother's lips on the inner side of his thigh, his breath hitting him at each word and sending shivers though his body— But…—the _lochagos_ stopped, lifting his head, looking for his brother's eyes— If you want me to stop, I will. I won't force you to do something you don't want to.

The commander watched him, his chest heaving and his cheeks burning the same as that hardness between his legs. He wanted to do this, every fiber of his body screamed wishing to keep feeling his caresses, and his brother asked him that?

— You are a bastard, Nick –he said, his voice barely a whisper, making Nikandros smile shamelessly.

—Phai, Phai, Phai –the _lochagos_ walked his fingers over the creamy skin of his thigh, leaving another kiss there— How could you stand 2 months without feeling a pair of hands over your body?

The commander held his breath when Nikandros sucked his skin and, in that moment he knew he had lost. As much as it pained him to admit it his brother was right, every time it was more and more difficult to stay away from Alexander, not only because he missed him, but also because his body ached asking to be touched.

— You would not…_Mm_…understand –moaned Hephaistion softly.

— Understand what? –the _lochagos_ lifted his eyes but not his face to see him, looking like a wild beast ready to strike.

— I don't want to…hurt Alex –answered the commander.

_And if I cross this line again, I won't be able to come back_ –he thought.

Nikandros smirked again; it was easy for him to smile, something sometimes gave the impression that he took nothing serious, and took care of his loincloth before burying his hand between his brother's legs. Hephaistion gasped, feeling his insatiate lust claiming to be fed, the _lochagos's_ rough hand brushing his most intimate part.

— Phai, do you really think Alexander would mind if he knows you slept with me? –that was low even for the _lochagos_ but in those moment the commander was not thinking coherently and he could find nothing to answer back— I bet your lover would even ask for the details. Besides…—Hephaistion moaned, a musically sound that inflame Nikandros' senses when he moved his hand up and down his length, slow, painfully slow— Who says he did not have fun with his wife?

— You are…a swine, Nick –the commander panted and his brother laughed, moving his hand away and making Hephaistion released the breath he did not know was holding.

— And proud of it –said the _lochagos_. He knelt between his brother's legs, took Hephaistion behind his knees and pulled him closer, making his military chiton to swirling around his waist, leaving him completely exposed before him. Nikandros kissed his knee— I bet you there is one place where your lover has never touched you –his brother almost purred making his hormones boiled.

— And who are you to know what I do with my lover? –Hephaistion tried to look defiant but the pink on his cheeks was ruining the effect.

— Oh, I know –Nikandros rested his brother's leg on his shoulder and kissed the back of his knee, sucking the skin and nipping it making the commander's body dissolved.

— Oh my…Nick…—he was surprised to be feeling so arouse with so little, but it was absolutely delicious, the same as when he was touched behind his ears— _Mmm_…

Hephaistion writhed languidly on the couch, one leg hanging off the edge of the couch and the other on the shoulder of his brother kneeling between his legs. A myriad of emotions hit him while moaning, sighing and licking his lower lip, savoring that intangible but very real pleasure; his dark gray eyes fixed on the ceiling of his tent while his body surrendered completely and his mind finally stopped thinking. What had to happen would happen; he would not fight anymore.

— I was right, or what? –asked Nikandros with arrogance against his wet skin and Hephaistion moved his leg away.

— Someone should…teach you humility –whispered the commander.

His brother crawled over him in all four and looked for his lips.

— And you are going to do it? –he trapped Hephaistion in a hungry kiss, looking to devour him, invading his mouth, demanding him to take everything he had to give.

The commander surrounded his neck, feeling dizzy, overwhelmed, needy, and brought the _lochagos_ closer, pressing his knees at each side of him, moaning and sighing when he felt Nikandros' weight over him. More than anything Hephaistion liked to be kissed. Their hard desires collided and that, along with the wet fight of their tongues, made both burn in maddening passion. They merged in a symphony of sighs, moans and pants but, when Hephaistion rocked his hips against the _lochagos_, both felt they had reached heaven.

_Nick is right, I don't even know myself how I managed to wait 2 months having him so close_ –he thought, while his brother's hand look for the olive-oil on the table at their side, never leaving his lips and making the heavy silver cups hit the floor, bouncing and rolling to finally rest under the couch— _Maybe I didn't do this before because I don't want to depend that much on him, after all, he is my brother…_

— _Mmmmm_…—Hephaistion let a long moan escape from his mouth when he felt Nikandros' oily hand on his butt, looking for his entrance. He arched, panting heavily, when his brother's fingers found their way inside— _Nn_…Alex…

The _lochagos_ laughed without noise.

— Call me that again and I…will leave you…as you are right…now… –he panted, hitting his swollen lips with each word and, as an answer, Hephaistion gave him an arrogant smile full of superiority.

— Nick…you wouldn't leave now…as…excited as you are –he rocked his lips and his brother moaned— Not even…if I called you…honey bear…

The saddest thing was that the _lochagos_ knew it was true. He kissed Hephaistion again, burying his fingers even more, curling them inside and feeling his brother shuddering and melting under him, moving his hips down involuntarily, looking to impale himself. Nikandros knew he would go to Hades for this but he did not care in those moments, eternal damnation looked a fair trade after having such beautiful sensual creature like his brother.

The _lochagos_ kissed his cheek, savoring his skin, feeling that gorgeous body trembling beneath him as his finger moved inside, he lifted his head and then, he froze on his spot, feeling his brother's kisses up and down his neck, completely oblivious to what he had seen.

— Nick… –Hephaistion sighed against the skin of his neck, feeling his rapid pulse against his lips— _Mm_…What are you waiting for?

Nikandros smiled, his eyes still fixed on one point at the door.

— Turn around –asked his brother.

Hephaistion was a little confused by this, but obeyed, resting his weigh on all 4, his head down and his silky hair falling at each side of his blushed face. He felt his brother's hands on his hips, holding him possessively, his touch almost burning his oversensitive skin. It had been 2 years since the last time he felt his big brother like this, inside him, filling him as if they were the same being and his entire body trembled in anticipation. He had not realized, until now, how much he had wanted this, needed it? Maybe. It was not only deliciously but also extremely intimate.

_What a big liar I was when I said I wouldn't sleep with Nick again_ –thought the commander, remembering what he had said to Alexander about finding disturbing the fact of sleeping with someone who was so like you— _Yes, in a way, it is disturbing but it is also very comfortable and once in a while won't kill anyone…_

Nikandros moved inside him, slowly, not wanting to hurt his brother but to make him enjoy as much as he could, and was rewarded by a lazy, long moan. The _lochagos_ had never been so careful, looking to touch every single one of his hot spots, wanting to make his brother to melt and scream at the top of his voice. And it was working.

Hephaistion's body asked him to move, to impale himself, to feel more closely, more intimately but his brother kept him still and that made electricity ran through his entire system. He bit his lower lip with such force that could taste blood, it was a sweet torture to have Nikandros resting inside, tickling that spot that could reduce him from deathly warrior to cat in heat, but not giving him more. The commander raised his head with all the intensions to turn and teased the _lochagos_ when his dark gray eyes found Alexander standing at the entrance.

Now it was his turn to freeze, watching the King as if he were a ghost. What was he doing here? Wasn't he at the north fighting against the Indians? His last letter said it would take a week to reach him, or it could be his mind playing tricks on him? He opened his mouth to say something but instead of words only a long moan escape.

Nikandros thrust inside him, slowly but with surprising force, jerking his body to the front and denying him time to come out from his shock. That was the strangest thing that had ever happened to Hephaistion, in a way, it was like that morning when they almost ended sleeping together but far more…intense. He held Alexander's gaze, unable to look at any other place, feeling his entire body burning from head to toe every time Nikandros pushed inside him, brushing him with ease thanks to the oil, and knowing how much his lover was enjoying this.

The King looked as if his ancestor Achilles had appeared before him wearing his entire armor with Zeus behind him, a mixture of fascination, joy, shock, surprise and arousal on his face that gave him an almost comical look. The blond had spent 5 years, 7 months and 3 days fantasizing with the scene unfolding before his uneven eyes, a dream that had haunted him since the day they took Tyre, making his blood boil, wishing the only thing that he could not get, not even with all his power.

For someone who did not know the meaning of "impossible", for someone who always got what he wanted had been even painful to have his beautiful beloved so close to the only living creature that resembled him so much without been able to watch them together…like this. Alexander was obsessed with Hephaistion in every sense, he loved him with exaggeration and desired him with maddening passion. And, that night, standing just a few paces from that couch, watching his beloved's body tensed with starling desire under his brother's thrusts, he thought some enemy had killed him, without him noticing, and arrived to Elysian Fields, because this was too good to be true.

Hephaistion watched the 2 burning red spots on his lover's cheeks and knew exactly what was Alexander feeling, almost as if he were under the King's skin. This was so similar to that night when he had pleasured himself under the close watch of those uneven eyes that could see the very deeps of your soul, that glaze that no one but him could hold, and this served to make the commander feel a suffocating desire that threatened to drive him crazy.

— Alex…_Mm_…—Hephaistion panted, feeling his brother lunging faster and harder, making his legs tremble and his whole body moved back and forth. He closed his eyes for a moment when Nikandros hit that place that could turn his body into jelly and opened his mouth looking for air…but air did not come, instead he felt Alexander's lips, kissing him with a hunger and urgency that had never felt before.

The commander opened his eyes in absolute astonishment, as if someone had slapped him. This was a dream; it had to be! Because he could not find another explanation for that intoxicating heat that was stealing his reason. Hephaistion had never felt like this, as if every inch of his body were on fire, it was unreal what he was experimenting in those moments: the King's tongue playing in his mouth and Nikandros thrusting inside him. And just when the commander thought his body was going to explode, his brother pulled him, forcing him to sit down on his lap.

Hephaistion arched beautifully for them, moaning with force, his body sliding down thanks to the oil, feeling the _lochagos_ so deep that he could almost touch his soul. Alexander was enthralled, a spell had fallen on him and he could do nothing more than watching his beloved with lust, love and devotion. Aphrodite appearing naked in that moment would have had a hard time catching the attention of the King in that moment.

Alexander followed his beloved, not thinking, just reacting, letting his body moved by itself, kissing him with unsatisfied hunger, sliding his lips down through his neck and only pausing to take his commander's chiton off, going all the way down, looking for his nipple, tasting the sweat glistering that perfect skin. Nikandros gathered all his self-control and stopped thrusting, feeling how his body protested wanting to keep moving. He surrounded his brother's waist with both arms and remained still, feeling how both of them shuddered from head to toe. This was a torture, but a delicious one. The commander tried to move but his brother did not let him, making him moan softly.

The _lochagos_ kissed his brother's shoulder. He never thought things would end up like this when he teased Hephaistion, he had no idea the King was coming back and when he saw the blond, standing silently at the threshold the first thing he felt was panic, but then, a closer look at his sovereign told him that Alexander wanted to keep watching. It was a kinky amusing idea and that was why he had asked the commander to turn on all four, to give the young conqueror a privilege view of what they were doing.

Nikandros moaned when he felt Hephaistion's muscles contracting around him. This had begun like a good idea and had turned out to be one of the most exciting this he had done in his life.

Alexander drank in the addictive softness of his beloved's skin, sliding his palms up and down his torso watching how that beautiful creature tensed every time he brushed his hard nipples, trembling, wanting more, but only getting soft caresses that did nothing but increased the fire within him, threatening to consume him until only ashes remained.

— Please…—Hephaistion begged but, to whom? He needed something, anything or he felt he would die. His brother kissed his neck and took his lips behind his ear, nipping and sucking the skin until a red mark showed, and moved again inside him, slowly, enjoying the feeling to have the commander at his mercy.

Hephaistion embraced Alexander, looking to press his body against his lover, wanting to feel him near, and making both of them touch the sky when they arousals met. That was too much and the commander could not take this any longer, with a long moan the fire inside him was extinguished and soon, his brother found his release too. Hephaistion felt his entire body trembling, as if a warhorse had crashed him, that whirlwind of emotions had been too much, emotionally and physically, but it was not over.

Nikandros came out of him and the commander rested languidly with his back against his chest. Both brothers panted, their chests heaving, tired and satiated; Hephaistion looked so fragile in that moment with an air of innocent sensuality that had the King drooling. The commander did not think he was going to move anytime soon, his heart beating like a war drum and his head a turmoil; he was like a rag doll in his brother's arms, watching Alexander through the damp locks of his hair attached to his blushed face.

It felt like a dream when Nikandros kissed his head with a tenderness that looked out of place, and Hephaistion did nothing to stop him when his big brother took him by the thighs, spreading him before the King, as an offering looking to please the God who dictated their destinies. Alexander's eyes shone as they only did before a battle and approached his beloved, kissing his knee before looking for his lips, slightly separated looking for air. Hephaistion was truly a vision of beauty, lying languorously with his legs completely spread, resting in the arms of his older brother, his hair deliciously tousled, a feverish expression on his face, a worth sacrifice to the God of War.

The commander held his breath when the King hit his entrance, he was tired, satiated but still, he wanted to see his lover taking him, he loved to see the blond like this. And it was so simple. In a heart beat Alexander was easily in him, reaching the very depths of his being and filling him completely while Nikandros held Hephaistion's magnificent thighs, his finger marking that creamy skin. The commander arched against his brother. Of all the times he had shared his body with Alexander he had never felt him so deep, making his very soul burn.

Hephaistion felt his head spinning around, he did not know where his body ended, where began Alexander's or where was Nikandros, to feel both of them so close, his own body crushed between them, was something that easily overpowered him and not only physically. He loved them both, in different ways, but he loved them, and to have 2 of the persons he loved the most in the world so close, touching him so intimately…

_I have to be dreaming_… –thought the commander before stop thinking again.

The King thrust inside him, brushing every single one of his most sensitive spots, making his beloved's body dissolve under wave after wave of that unreal pleasure. And soon Hephaistion moaned again, sighing and wriggling with such intensity that he wounded a little Nikandros' pride. His beautiful brother had never been like this with him. The _lochagos_ released his thighs, with one hand he took Hephaistion's chin to kiss his lips, depriving him again of the precious air, and with the other he looked for his nipple. He brushed the bulb with insistence, making his brother moaned even harder inside his mouth and then, Alexander bent over looking for his other nipple, trapping it between his lips.

The commander moved his legs over the couch, sure that he was going to die in that moment because the feeling of the wet mouth of his lover on one side, sucking him and the playful fingers of Nikandros on the other, pinching him, and brushing him with his thumb, was too much for one person to bear. Soon Hephaistion found himself wishing only to feel, wishing that this moment never stop, each of his King's thrust taking him into a blissful oblivion with only promises of pleasure that find their heaven when Alexander kissed him, as soon as his brother left him.

Hephaistion had been afraid to admit it but he had also wanted this. Nikandros had been wrong, this was not pure sex, for the commander it was still about love, he feared to be alone and only now he truly understood who much he needed to feel safe in his loved one's arms.

Alexander finally left his lips and both gasped like drowning men. The world appeared to move around Hephaistion, this was like an emotional roller coaster; he looked for the King's eyes but found his lover looking directly at his brother. What happened next made the commander think that maybe he was indeed dreaming or was starting to hallucinate thanks to the lack of air, because he saw in slow motion how Alexander kissed Nikandros over him.

Neither Lysanias or Achilles had ever looked so much like his beloved as the _lochagos_ did in that moment, the same feverish expression on his face, the same burning desire on his eyes and that had attracted the young conqueror like a moth to the fire, too enthrall to care if he get burned. Nikandros let his King kiss him but not like a compliant obedient subject, he fought back making Alexander moaned harder as he looked to bend his _lochagos_ to grant his wishes.

Hephaistion put one hand over his brother's thigh, and the other on the King's shoulder, he lifted his head and kissed Alexander's neck, licking its length until his lover finally found his release inside him…


	202. India Pt VII

**CHAPTER 189**

Hephaistion's eyelashes trembled when the sunlight hit his face. He felt as tired as he could only be after marching an entire day and his muscles hurt as if a horse had crashed over him. He stretched lazily and every single muscle complained. Last time the commander had felt like this was after a day suffering his grandfather's special training when he was 18 years old. What had he been doing? Hephaistion opened his eyes and found himself in a room he did not recognize, he blinked trying to focus his eyes, to cast aside the morning mist that did not let him see clearly and finally realized this was his own tent.

_What the…?_ —and his shock and confusion did nothing but increase when he also noticed his half naked body lying face down on his favorite couch– _What the hell?_ –that was his last thought before last night events came back to him like an wave, covering and sweeping everything in its path. He blushed savagely, so intently that he feared he would suddenly burst in flames, and sat down so quickly that he felt dizzy— _I slept with Nick and Alex… _

After days of inner conflict and moral crisis, after days thinking about this, after considering the possibility of granting his lover's ultimate fantasy and after everything he had said about not sleeping with his brother ever again, he had done it. This only taught Hephaistion one thing: never say never. The commander turned, his dark gray eyes full with surprised and shock looking around the messy tent, the table with rest of food, the olive oil bottle laying forgotten with a last drop of oil hanging frozen and all the cushions scattered on the floor.

And there he found his brother and Alexander, sleeping on the floor, close to each other. The King snoring loudly and Nikandros resting on his side, drooling with his mouth unglamorous open. Hephaistion smiled and shook his head, thinking how innocent they looked now, because last night...

_I will go to Hades for this_ –said the commander, still not believing everything he had done. When he had succumbed to Nikandros the day before he never imagined Alexander would suddenly appear and join them— _And I let them…both of them…_ —but, was he disgusted, upset angry? It surprised him even more to find that he was more excited and amused than everything else. This was the craziest thing he had ever done in his life but he did not regret it. At least now he knew what was like to have a threesome— _I'm sick_ –he thought laughing without noise.

Hephaistion stood up and went at his lover's side. He clenched his teeth while kneeling at his side, feeling how his legs complained, and shook Alexander gently by the shoulder until the King stopped snoring and eventually opened his eyes. The blond too looked a little lost, disorientated and confused and for a moment he did not know why was Hephaistion in front of him, was not his beloved at the Indus River? Could he be dreaming? Then he remembered everything and little by little he smile like a big content cat, almost licking his whiskers, purring and rolling on his back.

— Good morning my love –the King straightened himself and kissed his lips sweetly. Even his voice sounded like a honeyed meowing.

_I just hope he doesn't start purring_ –thought Hephaistion, smiling against his will, his lover looked so happy that it was hard to ignore. His beloved was sure he could say in that moment that the whole Persian Empire was in opened revolt and Alexander would not care.

— You came back early –the commander was clueless of what to say after a night of shameless wild sex with your lover and brother. Did a social protocol exist to deal with this kind of situations? The King yawned and brushed his blond hair back making it looked even messier but he had never been the kind of man who pays attention to this kind of things.

— Yes, and you have no idea of how _happy_ I am to have made the men marched faster –again that smile of absolute self-content.

— You have no shame.

— _I_ have no shame? –Alexander chuckled— I was not the one making out with my brother –the blond saw again that glorious moment with his mind eye, one step of screaming like an overexcited fan girl and Hephaistion laughed. It was so funny to see such a powerful man behaving like an idiot.

— Well, finally you got have you wanted –the commander brushed aside the blond locks that did not let him admire his lover.

— Yes, and it was so, so…—the King struggled to find the right word to put together everything he was feeling— Amazing doesn't begin to describe it.

His beloved looked amused, he had never seen Alexander like this but he had to admit it was very funny, he looked so sweet and he would be a horrible liar if did not confessed he had loved it too. Hephaistion moved closer, surrounding his lover's neck with his arms and kissed him, slowly, wanting to enjoy being with him after the outburst of passion of the night before.

— I missed you –Hephaistion purred against his lips.

— Me too –the King kissed him back, taking him by the wait, feeling ready for a second round when Nikandros screamed like a woman in front of the meanest of all rats.

They both turned and found Xsayarsa, standing over the _lochagos'_ hand.

— Bloody eunuch! –cursed the _lochagos_, looking for his sword. It was only luck he did not find it or would have killed poor Xsayarsa in that moment.

The eunuch looked in the least scared and just crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at him.

— Well excuse me, but it was not my fault you were sleeping on the floor –complained Xsayarsa, noticing for the first time that his patron and the King were there too— What are you doing here?

_If only you knew Yarsa_ –thought Hephaistion, smiling.

**XXX**

The Macedonian army crossed the Indus River that same day. Ambhi excused himself and left the Macedonians as soon as the last soldier had crossed, but not before assuring them, after a great deal of swearing by the memory of all his ancestors, that he would go to his kingdom in order to prepare everything to surrender Taxila to the young conqueror. Those were great news; Taxila was a powerful land and, in the hands of the Macedonian King, gave him a strategic advantage in the Punjab. Alexander did not follow Ambhi immediately and decreed the army would rest for a month before continuing their journey. It was March now and the men received the news with overwhelming joy, after months fighting a savage battle after another they would have now the change to regain their strength.

But not all of them used this time to rest. Roxanne for her part was very busy planning her next move and had not stopped his machinations even to enjoy the several games and competitions the King organized. Since the day they arrived at the Indus River the King was ridiculously happy, he appeared to float sometimes and looked at Hephaistion with naked adoration that was beginning to end with the Queen's patience. What had the commander done to the King? She had no idea but, if she did not know better, Roxanne would swear Hephaistion had bewitched him.

The Queen was learning quickly that, one way to gain power was by gathering information, especially naughty embarrassing secrets of every important person in the army, which Roxanne had learned, was where the real power of this new Empire really lay. She had eyes and ears everywhere and soon learned that Perdikkas had slept with the late Darius' wife and was now obsessed with the brat, the same as Seleucus, that Krateros hated Hephaistion, that Bagoas had given the commander aphrodisiac herbs hoping that someone would rape him, that Lanike was not Leonnatos' daughter but the late Kleitos' and many things that, for someone else, would have appeared to be insignificant but for her were very valuable.

But despite all this Roxanne was restless, she had information about everyone but Hephaistion. The commander was not the sort that liked to talk much, he did not share his secrets with anyone but the King or his big brother who the Queen soon learned was a shameless womanizer. So far she had rumors, hearsay or things everybody knew about the beautiful commander, nothing that could be useful. Roxanne needed information about Hephaistion and she needed it quickly but the problem was where to find it.

The Queen tried first with Nikandros after learning he was his brother's confidant and, to accomplish this, Roxanne sent her servant, Parmys, to seduce the _lochagos. _Of course Nikandros bedded her without much trouble but, for Roxanne's absolute anger, he say not one word about his brother to her beautiful servant.

— Your highness, the _lochagos_ would never talk –said Parmys, coming back from her mission. The servant girl had tried for almost 2 weeks and after that time she was sure of one thing— I know men and this one would never said a word about his brother, he is cunning and loyal and doesn't trust strangers.

Roxanne was not pleased and that was clear just watching her pursed lips. She scared an annoying mosquito with her hand and moved her foot up and down as she used to do when she was anxious. The Queen had been sure Nikandros would talk after bedding a beautiful girl, he did not seen too smart for her, but clearly she had misjudged him.

— I'm tired of this! –exclaimed Roxanne, finally losing her patience— If his brother won't talk, who? The damn Hephaistion doesn't talk to anyone else and surely you don't think the King would just spill out his beloved's secrets to me, do you?

Parmys looked ashamed, she wanted to help her mistress and had failed, but Nikandros, as much as he liked women, he also knew when they were trying to get information from him. He was not naïve and years as a womanizer had taught him many useful things. So, the _lochagos_ just bedded Parmys, enjoyed her and sent her back to her own tent with a slap on her butt. He didn't even let her spent the night with him claiming that he liked to sleep alone.

— Your highness, I was of no use for you but…

— Oh, really? –Roxanne exclaimed with sarcasm— I wonder, where did you get that idea? –her servant was one step of start crying. The Queen clicked her tongue— If you have something to say, say it! But don't start crying, you know how I hate that –she ordered, sitting on the chair like a judge.

She was running out of time, almost a year had passed since she married Alexander and her situation had not improved: she was childless, the King was not interested in her and a simple commander had more power than her. Every year she was getting older and every year would be more difficult to gain the King's affection, besides, losing so much time she risked Alexander could as well marry again and sire sons with other woman. All the Queen's dreams, those she had on her wedding night, were in danger to evaporate and she could not permit it.

Parmys nodded, her eyes on the floor, twisting her hands nervously.

— Maybe, the commander's eunuch knows something –she said shyly and the Queen frowned.

— What makes you think this?

— The _lochagos_ only talked to me once –Parmys explained— And he mentioned something about the commander trusting the eunuch too much. I think that was the only time the _lochagos_ mentioned his brother in front of me, perhaps after that he became suspicious, I cannot tell.

Roxanne thought this for a moment. It was well known that eunuchs held many secrets in the Persian court, why would it be different now?

— Do you think this the eunuch will talk? –the Queen was desperate if she was truly considering this, but why not?

— Your highness, with the right person he will.

— Speak clearly.

— The commander's eunuch likes Peisandros –those were great news and the Queen smiled.

Peisandros was one of the many pairs of eyes and ears she had in the army. After all, she was now 17 years old, beautiful and much wasted with a King that did not pay her the attention she deserved, and the mercenary _hipparch_ was man who knew how to treat a beautiful woman.

_Peisandros… Well, lets see if the eunuch knows something useful_ –thought Roxanne.

**XXX**

Since the army would stay at the edge of the Indus for a month, Hephaistion decided this was a great opportunity to spend time with Achilles. He had been dying to talk to the boy since they came back and the Prince proudly showed him the magnificent belt the King had given him after claiming his first life. But, even if his heart ached to be with his son this was not possible until almost 2 weeks had passed. The commander decided take his boy to hunt, this way they would be doing something they like, and more importantly, both would be completely alone.

— You are going to hunt? –asked the King when he found his beloved getting his mount ready to spend at least 3 days away. Kyros was near helping the commander to pack and trying his best to avoid looking at Alexander and pretend he was nothing more than part of the set. The Theban was still afraid of him.

— Yes –answered Hephaistion, checking that he was not forgetting anything.

— With Aki?

— Yes.

— And why you didn't tell me? –Alexander did not look happy— I will send for my things and I can go with you, just wait me a…

— Alex –his beloved turned to look at him, taking him by the shoulder— I did not tell you anything because I want to go with Aki. Alone.

The King almost pouted, looking adorably disappointed.

— But I want to go.

The commander smiled.

— I know but I want to spend time with my son –Hephaistion explained— It has been too long since I have an opportunity like this.

Both fell silent until Alexander shook his head.

— Fine… —the King puffed out. He was still unhappy about this.

The only reason why Alexander agreed to let them go so easily was because his guilt was almost as big as his ego, after all, it had been thanks to him that his beloved had not been able to see his son, having the Prince always at his side. The King agreed to let them go but he wanted to send his beloved and son with half of the _Agema_ as their escort, Hephaistion insisted he only needed grandfather Demetrios' swords, and left with no more guards than Bastet, for Alexander's utterly consternation.

The first day was a wonderful oasis of peaceful quiet, and Hephaistion had not known how much he needed this, to be away from everything in the harmonious tranquility that only nature could bring into a man's heart, until he was here. Even in a strange land like India he felt at home while riding with his son through the green immensity. After a long time, that felt like an eternity to the commander, he was able to talk to Achilles but he was depressed to find that his son was almost a stranger to him.

_I left a child and now I met a young man_ –he thought, watching his son getting his hunting spear ready.

The first day they talked about everything and nothing, regaining little by little the trust they had enjoyed before spending so much time away from each other. The second day was when they really began to talk, when Achilles really opened his heart and when Hephaistion could see what kind of person really was his son.

— When dad took Gaza I liked to dream that, one day, I will be a great warrior like you –said the boy, laying at his father's side that night, face up, watching the stars above them and hearing the soft cracking of the fire, burning near them and casting capricious shadows over the sleeping Bastet— I liked to think that I would be a great commander, making you and dad proud.

_All boys that age dream the same thing_ –thought the commander— _I used to do it too, imagining myself coming back home covered in glory and making my dad proud_.

— You no longer think that way? –Hephaistion rested on his side, wanting to see his son's face, trying to understand him and get to know the boy again.

The Prince shook his head. He kept his hair short since that dreadful day when he was mistaken for a beautiful virginal princess, but a long lock crossed his face, sometimes hiding one of his uneven eyes. And this time, when Achilles turned to look at his father, he did it through his amber eye.

— That night at Aornus I was very scared and confused –he admitted, even if he felt ashamed of it— I truly thought I was going to die –he made a pause, shivering as the memory of that night came again to him, every sound alive again, the clash of metal against metal, men's screams and horses' neighing, he could even smelling again the blood, dirt and fear around him.

— Aki, war is nothing like the songs you like so much, or as those gallant tales that arouse the imagination of children –said Hephaistion, understanding without words what had happened at Aornus— War is blood, suffering and destruction and to watch death at it's face is not pleasant.

— Dad doesn't think like that –Achilles said almost shyly, as if all should see war like Alexander did.

— No, he doesn't; but luckily there are not many like your dad –the Prince smiled— At least now you killed your first man, you have your sword belt and men would treat you like an adult, as you always wanted.

_It looks like lately everybody is having their wishes granted: Alex slept with Nick and I, Nick slept with me again and Aki would be now treated like an adult_ –thought the commander— _But, what do I want?…_

— Yes, but I don't think I would be a great warrior like you…not even a great commander like dad –this time there was no sadness in Achilles' voice, this time he sounded like someone aware of what is he capable, someone who accepts his limitations— But I still think I can be a pretty badass King.

Hephaistion laughed.

— I'm sure you will.

Silence. A noise nearby woken Bastet and she went to see what was lurking among the bushes.

— Daddy, I want to ask you something –said Achilles, rolling to rest on his side.

— Whatever you want, son.

— Dad was the first person you had sex with? –that was definitely not the question the commander had expected. Why was so difficult for him to talk to his son about sex?

— No, he was not –he answered trying not to sound too serious, he did not want to make the Prince feel he had done something wrong by asking this.

— Was it a girl? –Achilles asked with curiosity.

Hephaistion thought that for a moment how to answer that question. King Philip had been his first but since the late King had raped him he decided it did not count; besides, he truly did not fancy the idea of talking about his rape with Achilles.

_Maybe one day but not now_ –he thought.

— Yes, it was –answered the commander, remembering Messalina— Your uncle Nick took me to a brothel at Pella.

The Prince nodded.

— He mentioned that when he took me too, but I thought he was lying just to make me feel comfortable, that is…

— Whoa! What did you say? Your uncle did what? –asked Hephaistion, sitting and trying to assimilate that avalanche of news.

Achilles blinked confused.

— He told me you knew.

— Knew what? Explain it to me, please –asked the commander, one step to start hyperventilating.

The Prince did not have to be a genius to understand his uncle had cheated him. He felt like a fool, how was that he had believed Nikandros in the first place?

_Maybe because I was so eager to do it that I did not care much to ask if daddy truly knew_ –thought Achilles, feeling his cheeks burning.

— Uncle Nick bought me a whore –answered the Prince and the commander felt close to faint. A whore? To his perfect, innocent, fragile and pure son? He was going to kill Nikandros. A whore!

— From the camp followers? –Hephaistion exclaimed, remembering what his brother had said about those women, but the boy shook his head.

— No. It was a _hetaira_, Meleager's mistress –Achilles explained.

— Meleager lent _you_ his mistress? –it was not too far-fetched, the commander had even heard of men giving their own wives to powerful lords in order to gain their favor. Was this the case? Something told him it was not. If Meleager wanted to gain the favor of someone it would be Alexander, not Achilles, and even less after all the problems they had had during the construction of the bridge. Why would Meleager want to please his son?

— I don't know –Achilles shrugged— I just know uncle Nick arrived with Eunike and said that, if I had killed my first man then I should also lay with my first woman.

Hephaistion remained silent not knowing what to do, but one thing was certain, he was definitely going to kill his brother.

_But what worries me most here is to know how was that Nick convinced Meleager, if he convinced him and not just stole his mistress_ –thought the commander, believing his brother capable of anything.

— How old is she? –asked Hephaistion. The deed was done, the least he could do now was ask about her.

— 18 –answered Achilles smiling like a fool, remembering the sticking girl of long blond hair and big honeyed eyes.

_I'm will not ask how was everything because is damn clear_ –thought the commander. His son had grown up very fast.

— Aki, now is my turn to ask you something –said his father, catching his attention— Why did you leave Bagoas at Soghdiana? I thought you were going to bring him with us.

The Prince took a moment before answering, watching the fire as if expecting words to spring out magically from the heat.

— I don't know how to say it but…I did not feel comfortable with him –before coming to India Achilles had began to think he had made a mistake with the eunuch, he had liked Bagoas since he saw him, and he still liked him, but it was very different to like someone from afar than to have to live with that person and see him every day— I like him but I like him better back at Soghdiana.

Those words made his father immensely happy.

**XXX**

As soon as Hephaistion came back he was welcomed by an extremely happy Xsayarsa, singing and laughing alone and for apparently no reason, in a splendid mood that had Kyros fascinated because the eunuch hadn't complained about anything in the last 2 days. But the commander's shock after finding the happy version of Xsayarsa was nothing compared by his surprised watching in front of him the last visitor he would have expected: the Queen. Roxanne was waiting for him at his tent attended only by her maid, Parmys.

As always she looked spectacular: all covered in silk, this time, dark red with a necklace showing a big ruby. She had made her homework and knew this was the commander's favorite color and tonight he was ready to please the same man that complicated so much her relationship with the King.

Hephaistion more puzzled than surprise when he found Roxanne there, on his favorite couch looking every inch the Queen she was. He had never talked to her alone and, even if he tried with all his forces to think why was the Queen here, he could not find an answer.

_Maybe she has a problem with Alex_ –he thought, feeling uncomfortable not only because of his dirty, sweaty cloths after riding for hours, but also thanks to the situation: Here they were the King's wife and the King's lover, and if indeed Roxanne had a problem with Alexander then the situation would be even more awkward.

— What can I do for you, Roxanne? –asked the commander, taking a seat in front of her.

_Many things, you have no idea_ –thought the Queen but her young face betrayed none of her thoughts, not even her disappointment when Hephaistion made no attempts to sit at her side.

She turned delicately to Parmys and the servant served the commander a cup of the magnificent wine the Queen had brought with her. If she could get him drunk her task would be even easier.

— I came to talk –answered Roxanne in her exotic Greek— We do not talk…often.

Hephaistion drank the wine and welcome the warm sensation running down his throat after riding the whole day. He hadn't eaten yet and maybe it was not a very good idea to drink such strong vintage and without water, but he was truly thirsty.

— About what? –the Queen laughed musically, looking adorable and crossed her leg. Now that the commander paid her more attention he noticed her dressed was almost transparent, the silk so thin that he could clearly see her nipples and her voluptuous silhouette beneath. This was definitely making him very uncomfortable, not to mention that she was lying on THAT couch.

— Why so serious? –Roxanne purred— You don't enjoy my company? –she pouted.

— I did not mean to offend you –said Hephaistion trying with all his might to not look at her transparent dress.

_What? I can be in love with my King but that doesn't mean I do not feel like any other man, and let me tell you that Roxanne looked truly tempting that night._

— You don't. I want to know you –said the Queen, reclining on the couch with a grace that many would kill to have and giving the commander a privilege view of her hips.

— There is not much to know –it was clear what Roxanne wanted and the commander could not be more dismayed.

_I insist, why me? Why the Queen? Of all the people who ever claimed to like me, why has to be Alexander's wife?_ –he thought, never imagining that this was nothing more than a very well calculated plan.

— But if it pleases you, we can always share a meal with the King and I will tell you whatever you want to know about me –he said and Roxanne cursed silently— But I have to warn you, my life is not very interesting.

— The King –she repeated, lowering her long eyelashes— He does not like me.

— He does, in his way –Hephaistion lied and the Queen looked him again.

— Sit with me –Roxanne commanded and for a brief moment she was sure the commander would obey because he approached her, but instead of doing as he was told, he took the Queen gently by the arm.

— I think is late and you need to rest –said Hephaistion with all courtesy but for Roxanne it was the same as if he had slapped her. No one had ever refused her before and this made the Queen blushed. The commander thought she was embarrassed but the truth was, she was furious.

Even so she managed to smile.

— Maybe you are right –Roxanne stood up— Good night, commander –she said coldly.

— Health to you, Roxanne.

**XXX**

By the time Parmys arrived at her mistress' room Roxanne was done shouting and breaking things. Furious did not start to describe how the Queen was feeling in those moments. Hephaistion had humiliated her, treated her, his Queen, as a common whore and she was not going to forgive this insult anytime soon.

_This is not the end_ –thought Roxanne, panting, her hair falling in front of her face in disheveled locks— _I swear, you will hear from me again, Hephaistion. _

— What? –she exclaimed in a horrible mood when her eyes found Parmys, standing at the threshold.

Her servant bowed.

— Your highness, Peisandros is here with news –she said and her mistress took a deep breath, brushing her hair and smoothing her dress.

— Show him in.

In a moment the Queen's mood changed like the weather, one moment a storm with thunders and lighting and now a beautiful day with the sun shinning in the sky and birds singing on every tree. Peisandros gave her the best of news, after bedding Xsayarsa, something that had not made the mercenary in the least happy, the eunuch told him the beautiful commander of dark gray eyes had slept with his own brother and, a few days ago, the King had bedded both sons of Amyntor.

_Great news indeed_ –thought Roxanne with a big smile on her face, finally understanding why Alexander was in such a good mood 2 weeks ago— _But now, what to do with this information? –she giggled. _

* * *

**A/N: **I truly hope you don't hate me too much for this, but as I said, this was truly something I wanted to write. Thank youuuuuuuu!


	203. India Pt VIII

**Hello everyone!**

I apologize for the delay but, here is a new chapter. As always thank you so much for all your support. You all are the best readers an author can ask, you can be sure of that ^_^

* * *

**CHAPTER 190**

Two weeks later Alexander gave the order to press the march to Taxila. The days of rest and leisure had come and gone too quickly for the liking of many and too slowly for others who could not wait to finish this campaign and go back home. Leonnatos was among those who felt one month had not been enough to enjoy his family, now that his older son was 14 and Lanike, who he was beginning to love as if she were his own daughter, was 3 years old, the _somatophilax_ felt like his father Anteas, an old patriarch, who soon would have to look for a suitable husband for Sophia. Maybe another one in Leonnatos' place would feel old but not him, he was happy with his new roll.

— I know Sophia is still young but soon she would be a woman –had said Leonnatos to his wife one night— I should begin to look for a suitable husband for her but I have no idea where to start. Everything is more complicated when you have to move constantly from one place to another –he shook his head.

— Yes but, on the other hand, all your friends and important men of the Empire are here. If you want our daughter to be the wife of a good man, who would treat her like a princess, here is the best place to look for him –said Berenike but judging by the look on her husband's face he was not convinced by this.

— I don't want Sophia to stay here for the rest of her life –said the _somatophilax_ with a seriousness he did not show often— I want her to go back home and, if I marry her to an important man here… —he made a pause, looking at his hands for a moment before speaking again, this time softly and slowly—But you are right –it was hard to admit it but his wife judged the situation better than him. He was being sentimental whereas she was practical and Leonnatos wanted his daughter first to be happy and second to live comfortably— Here is where the future lays, not back at Pella…—he sighed and looked at Berenike— Besides Sophia likes the Persian cities.

— Do you have someone in mind? –she asked knowing perfectly well where laid her daughter's affection.

_But I won't suggest Aki to Leon_ –she thought, clenching her hands so hard that her knuckles were white.

— Well, I haven't though much about this but…My first option is Perdikkas' brother, Alketas –Berenike nodded. Alketas was 24 years old, yes, 13 years older than Sophia but that was a common practice in her days, after all Kleitos had been much older than her. He was a good lad, Berenike had not have the opportunity to speak much with him but knew from her husband, and Hephaistion, that Alketas was an honorable man.

— I like Alketas –said Bernike and Leonnatos smiled.

— I will think this with calm and wait for a suitable moment to approach him with my offer –said the _somatophilax _and his wife felt a strange sensation in her heart.

_Maybe if Sophia knows she is to marry Alketas she will stop thinking about Aki_ –she thought, more praying for things to be like this than hopping because, if their daughter was slightly, even slightly, like her, Sophia would never give up her plan of marrying the Crown Prince.

On the other side of the camp Perdikkas was eager to continue their march, hardly waiting for the moment this was over to go back to the luxury and comfort of the Persian Empire. Alexander had been right when years ago he said that gold and women would be the perdition of his friend, the _hipparch_ was too use to the comforts of the Persian cities to be comfortable here, in the middle of nowhere, in a distant place that had nothing to offer except never-ending dangers.

— Indians don't have gold –said Perdikkas to Roxanne one day. Lately he had become one of the Queen's friends and used to spend time talking to her never imagining how dangerous could it be to confine in a woman like her— They don't have mines or anything, their Kings enjoyed many luxuries but I really have no idea of where they obtain them because, so far, I only see that these Indians are rich solely in rivers.

— You worry too much, Perdikkas –said Roxanne is her sweetest voice— I'm sure the King will see soon that his place is back at Babylon and not here.

— Clearly you don't know the King as good as I but I pray for you to be right –said the _taxiarch_.

Despite the fact that Ambhi had bathed the Macedonians in lavishing gifts, even marched personally with Hephaistion and put his men at their disposition to serve as guides, despites all this, the young conqueror still feared the rajah could be planning something fishy and, as soon as the army was closed enough to distinguish the city at distance, doubts assaulted the King, filling his mind with unfounded fears.

— What if he is just luring us into a trap? –Alexander confided his doubts to his beloved while they rode along the green plain unfolding before them.

During the month the army rested at the Indus River the King had said not one word regarding Ambhi, or his suspicious about the rajah's loyalty, in fact, he hadn't thought at all in his ally until now. Why the sudden fears? Hephaistion said nothing and kept his eyes at the front, hearing thousands of feet, hooves and wheels behind them as the long serpent that was the Macedonian army advanced. At every pace Taxila looked larger and larger and he could even see a multitude outside the gates waiting for them.

— What makes you think this?—his beloved wanted to know— Did your spies mention something that made you suspect of Ambhi's intentions?

— No, but I have a hunch –Alexander admitted, something inside him shouted: danger!, something he could not explain— What if Ambhi only wanted us to feel comfortable, to trust him and now is waiting in front of Taxila with his army? –he pointed with his chin to the multitude in front of them, too far away to know if they were men on arms or just people waiting to welcome them with songs and flowers.

— What if the sky were green? –that answer made the King frowned.

— You are mocking me –he was not in the mood for this.

— And you are paranoid –Hephaistion turned to face him, in the least concerned if he incurred his King's anger— Your scouts came a while ago saying that Ambhi is waiting for us outside the walls of Taxila with an army of gifts.

— It could be a decoy –Alexander insisted and his beloved saw it was pointless to argue with him. He knew that tone of voice too well.

— And if it is indeed a trap, what are you going to do?

The King ordered his army to take battle formation and to get ready in case of a surprise attack, even if Hephaistion failed to see how could this be a "surprise attack" with the ground so flat and a privilege view of what was the rajah doing. Fortunately, for all of them, Ambhi saw at the distance the sudden activity among the Macedonian ranks and rode directly to Alexander, assuring him everything was fine and finally ending with the young conqueror's fears when he surrendered his person and his kingdom to him.

There were several banquets in honor of the Macedonians, Ambhi presented Alexander with even more splendid gifts than before and the King returned the gesture giving back these gifts and adding "a thousand talents from the spoils which he carried, along with many banqueting vessels of gold and silver, a vast quantity of Persian drapery, and thirty chargers from his own stalls, caparisoned as when ridden by himself" (1)

_I knew why my lover was doing this and it was not only because he was a generous person it was also because he needed Ambhi on our side. With 3 powerful Kings in the region we could not afford having all of them against us, and Alexander saw it was easier to keep Ambhi happy than to risk insulting him. Even Achilles understood this but Meleager had a very different opinion…_

— Congratulations Alexander! –exclaimed Meleager during a banquet. His voice strong and firm, as it were every time he shouted orders but the blush on his face, and the slight wobble when he stood up, gave a fair testimony of his drunken state— You found in India, if nowhere else, some one worthy of a thousand talents (2)

Hephaistion saw his King's anger increasing as if he had a meter on his face. He knew Meleager had been in a terrible mood, thinking that he was not getting what he truly deserved, blaming everyone and everything for his bad luck and his temper had finally snapped when he discovered the scandalous amount of gold Alexander had given to a barbarian. A barbarian! And what about him who had fought so many years at the side of his King?, what about all the wounds he had gotten in battle after battle? It was not fair and even if the _taxiarch_ knew how dangerous was to incur in his King's anger he could not stop himself from saying what he really felt.

The commander, as always sitting at Alexander's side, put his hand over his arm, gently, and soon he felt how the King began to relax.

— Kleitos –that was the only word that left Hephaistion's lips and it was enough to erase all traces of fury from the young conqueror.

— Meleager –Alexander shouted back— Envious persons are nothing but their

own tormentors (3)

_Needless is to say that Meleager never again enjoyed Alexander's favor, which only served to enrage the taxiarch even more. I have to admit that, at that time, I could not care less about Meleager and his issues but, a couple of years later, after my King's death, he caused a lot of problems._

That night, during the banquet, I took the chance to settle an unfinished business I had with brother…

— You and I have to talk –said a very serious Hephaistion to his half drunken brother after taking serious pains trying to separate him from Kleopatros and his friends.

— You sound like Vashti, Phai –Nikandros emptied his cup, letting a line of wine slid through his jaw before falling in the closest couch near him. For a moment the commander though his brother would fall but he was not drunk enough, luckily for him.

— You perverted my son –said Hephaistion without preambles and for a moment the lochagos had the nerve to look as if he did not know what was his brother talking about.

— What?

— Eunike. Hetaira. Meleager's mistress –the commander was losing his patience.

— Oooooh! That! What about it? –Nikandros rested his feet on the table in front of them and his back against the cushions of the couch, lying on his side.

— Don't be funny, Nick. Why did you buy Eunike's services without asking me first? –the commander sat down at his brother's side and demanded an explanation, even if he knew he would not like the answer.

— Because you were going to refuse –said Nikandros with such ease that it was hard to decide if you should laugh or strangle him. Hephaistion had to make an effort to take deep breaths and remember this was his brother and he loved him, even if in those moments he couldn't remember why exactly.

— And if I was going to refuse, why did you do it anyway?

— Phai, Aki is old enough to kill, why shouldn't he be old enough to fuck?

— He is 12.

— And behaves like an old man, so? –Nikandros was incapable to see what had he done wrong and the commander sighed. It was pointless to argue with his big brother but he had to try— If this makes you feel any better Eunike is young, just 18, and sweet and beautiful like a spring flower, that is why I chose her.

This reminded the commander of another thing.

— Meleager lent you Eunike? –Hephaistion had to know, but when his brother laughed he knew this whole situation was going from bad to worst.

— He has no idea of what happened –the lochagos informed him— You saw Meleager tonight, he is a loser, and for some time now Eunike has been trying to find a new patron. While we were besieging Peucelaotis she flirted with me to see if I would take her as my mistress.

— That is why you mentioned before the possibility of taking a concubine –said the commander remembering the conversation.

— Yes, but when Aki came back with his flashy sword belt and blushing when Thais came to congratulate him, I thought Eunike would be perfect for him, just 6 years older and very innocent for a hetaira –Nikandros explained— Eunike was so thrilled when I asked her to bed the Crowned Prince that I did not even have to pay her.

Hephaistion had to admit he had expected to hear a more scandalous story and this was not as bad as it could be, just one thing did not let him be in peace with this whole situation.

— What did you promise Eunike? Is she expecting to become the mistress of the Crown Prince? Because if that is what you promised her you can forget it, I am not allowing a 12 years old boy to have a hetaira –said the commander in a tone of voice much like Alexander when he was giving orders.

Nikandros straightened himself and patted his shoulder.

— Dear brother I know you and I was sure you would never consent to that –he said, reassuring him— I won't lie, Eunike was hopping to become the next King's mistress but I offered her to become mine instead. She agreed but I have to admit she wasn't very enthusiastic, especially after your boy's gift, so I presume Eunike would be offering her services again to Aki behind my back –it was clear by the tone of his voice that he did not mind if his future mistress cheated him.

— What gift?

— Aki sent Eunike the golden tiara she is wearing tonight –that surprised the commander.

Who would have though that Aki could be so gallant –thought Hephaistion—At least this wasn't as bad as I thought.

_We stayed at Taxila for 3 months. I see this surprises you, it was a lot of time, I agree, but during our stayed Alexander waited, or hopped, to receive word from King Porus and Abisares, our host's enemies. But only the brother of Abisares came to us, along with gifts and other envoys looking only to deceive us and delay a possible attack from our part before he was ready to face us, but of King Porus we heard nothing until it was too late..._

— Porus answered my letter –said Alexander that night to Hephaistion. The room where the Macedonian King was staying was magnificent since Ambhi had given him his own quarters to his guest of honor. Hephaistion said nothing, sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting for his lover to continue—I asked him to meet me at the Jhelum to pay me tribute in token of vassalage and he answers that he will be waiting for me but "in full military strength and ready to do battle for his kingdom" (4)

— I can't say this surprises me –the commander answered— Do we know anything about his numbers?

Alexander sat down at his beloved's side.

— My spies say Porus has 4,000 cavalry and 50,000 infantry with 200 elephants and 300 war chariots (5) –the King was excited before the possibility of going into battle against such a considerable force. It had been too long since the last time he had the opportunity to measure himself against an enemy like this and he could feel his blood burning in anticipation.

— What now?

— Now my love, we'll march to Jhelum –said Alexander and Hephaistion nodded.

The commander had expected that answer but, was he ready for it? It was hard to say. They knew very little of this King Porus and his tactics and, deep inside him, Hephaistion had a bad feeling regarding the upcoming battle. They had conquered stronger foes before and it was true the army Darius lead on the plain of Gaugamela was far more numerous but, back then, they had a reason to fight, they were trapped in the heart of the Persian Empire, they were disputing the throne of Cyrus the Great and it was all of nothing that day.

But now, why are we fighting for? –thought the commander— This is a land strange to us, King Porus is not our enemy but Ambhi's. What can we possible gain that we don't have already? We already have glory, power and riches, why should we all risk our lives then?

Both fell silent. As Hephaistion promised before crossing the Hindu Kush he was not going to criticize the campaign now, he fought for Alexander, he had always known it even if now and then doubts assaulted him. He only hoped the rest of the men did not begin to question themselves like he did because then, it would be the end of everything.

— Phai, Roxanne is pregnant –said the King as if talking about the weather.

— Oh –the commander felt like an idiot, what kind of answer was "oh"?— Congratulations –he added promptly. The news had taken him by surprise and for a moment he did not know how to react, not because he wasn't happy but because Alexander did not look particularly happy.

— Thank you.

Silence again.

— I suppose you are glad –said the commander, clueless of what to say.

— Yes.

— You don't sound too excited –Hephaistion pointed out.

— What can I say I already have a son. I pray for a daughter this time –said the King, more interested in King Porus than in Roxanne's pregnancy.

For a brief instant Hephaistion considered telling Alexander about that night when he found the Queen in her almost transparent dress, lying on his favorite couch and surrounded by an aura or sensuality that was hard to ignore. He opened his mouth to tell his lover but at the end no words came out. What was he going to accomplish doing this? The King already had enough in his mind to bother him with a 17 years old girl suffering a crush with him, besides, since that night, Roxanne barely spoke to him, let alone try again to seduce him.

_As long as she behaves like the Queen she is, and doesn't dishonor Alexander, I have no problems keeping my mouth shut_ –he thought, when a very real fear grasped his heart. What if the Queen took a lover?— _She tried with me and I cannot blame her. Alex does not pay much attention to her and Roxanne is very young and pretty_ –he thought in his sister, what if Berenike were in Roxanne's place? He felt pity for his Queen. As a teenager she may be looking for someone who could love her with insane passion and Hephaistion was sure his lover was not that person— _And even if Roxanne has the right to be loved she cannot take a lover, that would be the same was making a fool of Alexander and I would never allow that… How complicated women can be sometimes. Maybe I should ask Eni about the Queen, she would know better than me what to do with her._

— Phai, there is something I want to tell you but I could not find the right moment to do it –said Alexander, very serious and, once again, Hephaistion felt suddenly dragged out from his thoughts. The expression on the King's face was hard to read and that could not be good.

— Yes, of course –Alexander held his gaze for an instant.

— I don't know how but…the entire camp knows you slept with Nick –Hephaistion felt about to faint. He was very tempted to exclaim "what?" but it was as useless as to question himself if he had heard correctly.

The world appeared to spin around him and, in a rapid sequence of images, he could see the disgusted faces of Berenike, Lysanias, cousin Demetrios and even Achilles flashing in front of him. He was about to start hyperventilating not daring to imagine what would his family say, what would his mother say if word reached her…

This can't be happening –he thought in absolute dismay when Alexander took his hand with such force as if catching him before falling into the abyss.

— Phai, look at me –he commanded— Don't panic…

— Don't panic? How can you possibly say that? –Hephaistion's voice was beginning to sound hysterical— Do you have an idea of what this means to me? What if my mother finds out that Nick and I…and…

That will kill her –he thought.

Alexander took him with force by the arms.

— It's a rumor, just that, and so far, for what Ptolemy tells me, no one believes it –the King assured him— The men make jokes about it, and more than one had bought Nick drinks wanting to know the details but your brother handled everything incredible fine.

— Of course he did, Nick knows no shame –he muttered, still feeling his hands trembling. Alexander smiled, that warm, confident smile of his that could make Hephaistion forget all his problems in the blink of an eye.

— We did not tell you before because we were sure you would overreact.

— We?

— Nick, Eni, Lys, your cousin Demetrios and I –it took the commander a heartbeat to understand what was his lover saying.

— You all knew.

— Yes.

— Since when?

— 2 weeks ago.

Silence.

— You are telling me that my family knew about this but you all conspired to tell me nothing? –said Hephaistion, still in shock.

— Phai, as I said, we all knew you were going to overreact –Alexander slid his hands up and down his beloved's arms— No one, expect for us, knows this is true.

— And what about the person who began the rumor? –the commander's mind worked furiously trying to think who could have been.

Who indeed? Alex is right and only the 3 of us know this is true –thought Hephaistion.

The King shrugged.

— We don't know if this person began the rumor because he only thought it may be true, but we know for certain one thing: there are no proofs –he explained and Hephaistion started to calm down…a little— The best thing we can do is ignore this and pretend is a stupidity…or like Nick, joke about how good you are in bed –Alexander laughed when his beloved blushed.

— Not funny –the commander brushed his hair behind his ear.

— Your sister had been defending your honor hitting anyone who dares to voice the rumor in her presence –the King said— Eni would never believe its true.

— That is not very encouraging –whispered the commander, feeling like the worst person on the planet for lying to his dear ones— We know it's true.

— Yes, but in this case, the truth will make them all miserable –Hephaistion had to agree with him.

— What I would like to know is, who began this? –asked the commander.

**XXX**

Anyone would think Roxanne was happy knowing she was 4 months pregnant but the truth was she was more worried than anything. First she was sure the King was not the father of her child and the worst was the Queen had no idea who was; that had been her mistake and something that won't happen again. So far no one had suspected anything because the dates matched but, what would happen once the child was born? What if the baby looked like his father instead of looking like her?

Her second concerned was Hephaistion. The Queen had tried to destroyed the commander's reputation using that rumor that he had slept with Nikandros, the problem was that no one gave it enough importance, treating this juicy piece of information like second rate gossip. And the fact that Nikandros far from blushing or getting angry, laughed and joked about it, helped to diminish the importance of this. All her efforts had been for nothing and that had the Queen in a horrible mood. Hephaistion had humiliated her and he could not go unpunished.

The third thing stealing her sleep was Achilles. Now that Roxanne was pregnant, and if the gods granted her a son, she would need to get rid of the brat soon. She was perfectly aware that there was no way in which the King would recognize her son as his legitimate heir as long as Achilles breathed and there was also the army to consider. Roxanne needed the army to get use to a new Crown Prince soon because, since the brat killed his first man, he had became pretty popular. But, how? How to finish with Achilles?

Soon we are all moving again, this time to face King Porus –thought Roxanne that night, watching the moon through her window— Maybe the King would let the brat fight, but I doubt it, I will have to look for a way to dispose of him and make it look like an accident. Surely on enemy territory this won't be too difficult…Gods! Why everything has to be so difficult for me?

**XXX**

The Macedonian army was again on the move, this time marching south to reach the Hydaspes River where King Porus was waiting for them in full military strength. It was June and with this new month a new peril awaited the unaware Macedonian army, an enemy no one knew could be so terrible but that proved to be as unmerciful as the sharp blades of the Indians: the monsoon season.

_The monsoon season is composed by winds that bring torrential rain during summer in this region. And trust me when I say "torrential rain" that is exactly what I mean. The days were hot and the rain never stop making us all feel like soup, but the worst part was not the discomfort, oh no, when it rained like that our swords and armors rusted, not to mention that we could not sleep. But there was more, the rains were also dangerous because they caused violent landslides in a terrain already unknown and unfriendly to us. We moved across the Salt Range by way of Chakwal and Ara and arriving to our destination in just 2 days, even with the rain. You have to admit it was remarkable…_

Alexander heard from his guides that the best way to ford the Hydaspes during the monsoon season was on place called Haranpur, unfortunately King Porus also knew this because, by the time the Macedonian army reached the place, the opposite bank was already occupied by the enemy, a large force of archers and chariots giving a clear message that they won't let the invaders cross.

— This doesn't look good –said Leonnatos, silently cursing the rain. Every time he moved his steps sounded splash, splash; his feet had been wet for so many days that he wouldn't be surprised to find plants growing between his fingers— The enemy is all over the place and those arches mean business.

Perdikkas snorted.

— Just the archers? Did you see their patrol squadrons? –said the hipparch and his friend shook his head— Elephants are patrolling the river, guarding every possible crossing point.

— You are kidding me! –exclaimed Leonnatos, finding that hard to believe.

— He is telling the truth –said Hephaistion, his arms crossed over his chest and his damp hair plastered against his face. He looked across the river to the enemy moving on the war chariots along the edge— I counted 85 on our way here.

Leonnatos looked at him with big round eyes.

— Surely Alexander won't make us fight our way across the river –he said, silently praying to all the gods to give wisdom to their King.

— I don't think so –said the commander— It is suicidal, the current is too strong, thanks to the rains, and the horses are nervous thanks to the elephants. Their arches would be all over us before he could do as much as advance a couple of steps.

— So, what do you think Alexander will do? –asked Perdikkas but Hephaistion shook his head.

— Honestly, I don't know –the commander admitted and they fell silent for a moment, only hearing the rain falling over the river in a great uproar.

— By the way Phai, how is Aki? –asked the hipparch concerned. He had heard the rains had taken their toll on the Prince and Achilles had days with what looked like a terrible cold.

Hephaistion face darkened, thinking in the delicate state of his son.

— Not better –he said, worried— He doesn't stop sneezing and sometimes he can't breath.

Remember I told you my son was allergic to a moisture fungus? Imagine how bad he was with the monsoon. I don't have to tell you I was beyond concern at this point, I even considered the possibility of asking Alexander to send him back but I knew that was not an option. To send Achilles back we would need a strong escort and my King needed every man he had for the upcoming battle.

— Can't we do something? What do the doctors say? –asked a very anxious Perdikkas.

— They say it's because of the rains –said the commander in a boring tone, as if the doctors had assured him the sky was blue. He already knew this was thanks to the rains— But beyond that, they had no idea of what to do. Roxanne is taking care of him.

— Bloody doctors never know a thing –the hipparch complained when Amyntas came running.

— Uncle, the King sends for you –said the page.

— I'll go immediately.

* * *

(1) Curtius, p 202

(2) (3) Curtius p 203

(4) (5) Peter Green. Alexander of Macedon, p 389

**A/N:** Dear readers next chapter we will be on the battlefield again ^^ It has been a while since the last time I wrote a battle so it may take me time. I have been thinking a lot about this and, I am afraid, I won't be posting a chapter once a week again :'( I am very sorry but that is very demanding for me, so I will continue writing but slowly. Oh! Before I forgot, you will know what happened to Xsayarsa after the battle.

Thanks again for all your patience and support, you are the best!


	204. Battle of Hydaspes Pt I

**Hello everyone!**

Oh! I can't apologize enough for the long delay in updating this (I hope you can forgive me) but here I am again ^^ I hope you like the new chapter and, again, I'm sorry!

* * *

**CHAPTER 191**

Despite the rain, the hard march and the mortal perils waiting for her husband at the other side of the river, Roxanne looked as if all this had nothing to do with her; as if she was just a guest, an spectator, an outsider, and not the Queen of all these tired and soaked bodies risking their lives for the everlasting glory of her husband.

_He is not my husband, no more than I am his wife_ –thought the Queen, her cold eyes fixed at the royal tent merciless flogged by the rain. She let the flap of her own tent drop and walked back inside, one hand on her swollen belly and her mind on treasonous thoughts— _But I don't care, titles are important and lies, as long as you play them right, can be as certain as truths…even more useful_.

She took 2 fingers to her month and paused for a moment, listening in complete stillness. That maddening sound _drop, drop, drop_ of the rain hitting the roof of her tent was driving her crazy– _We should have never come here, India is a mistake and it's my duty to show Alexander that its time to go back_.

The flap opened again letting a gust of wind-laden with water to come in, hitting her cheeks for a brief instant— _Finally_ –Roxanne took a deep breath and laced her fingers over her belly. She did not want to appear anxious and forced her face to look as if she had no idea how long had been since she summoned Peisandros— _He surely took his time. He is growing bolder everyday since he became my lover…It's time to dispose of him or he will become a serious burden...and a danger_.

— You called? –asked the mercenary _hipparch_ with a shameless smile that did nothing to improve her mood. He took off his wet cloak and threw it over the closest chair.

_Obviously I called you…—_she almost rolled her eyes_— Handsome but an idiot, always a great combination_ –the mercenary could be a good _hipparch_, a good soldier, but it was a fool about everything else.

— Tell me something Peisandros, do you want to be rich? –the question was so sudden and unexpected that it took the Athenian a moment to answer, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, like a fish out of the water, before a word came out.

— Of course I want to, why else would I be in this shit hole risking my life? –Roxanne made an effort not smile.

_This will be so easy_ –she thought, caressing her belly, the head down and her hair falling freely over her shoulders. With only a lamp, casting a weak light over the tent, it was impossible for the mercenary to see Roxanne's expression.

— Oh, but it would be a shame if something happened to you –the Queen sweeten her voice, raising her head and approaching him slowly; leaning her body against him while the mercenary surrounded her waist— I don't know what would I do if something ever happened to you…I'm sure there can be a…safer way to accomplish your goal –for the look in his eyes she knew she had arose his interest.

— What are you talking about? –he laughed without noise, thinking it was a joke but hoping she were serious.

— I can make you richer than you ever dreamed and, the only thing you have to do, is a…small something for me –Roxanne's voice had turned in a whispered, a caress that touched Peisandros full of promises of greatness.

— What something? –the Queen whispered in his ear what she wanted and the mercenary laughed– Are you out of your mind woman?

— Why? –she feigned surprised— I thought you were a brave man, not a coward afraid of a little danger.

He pushed her away.

— This not a "little danger", you are talking about treason –Peisandros was angry, calling him coward had worsen his mood but that was exactly what she wanted.

— It was not treason to sleep with me?

— That's different –he passed around, visible uncomfortable and, even if he made an effort to hide it, confused.

— Really? –Roxanne sounded amused— Different how?

— You are asking me to cross the river, go into enemy territory and…—Peisandros shook his head— I would be dead before approaching the barbarians, let alone say two words to explain why I am there.

— Peisandros don't overreact; think about my proposal carefully –the Queen talked to him as if the mercenary were a small child— What do you think of this King Porus' army?

This time Peisandros did not answer immediately. He was not allowed in the inner circle of the King but that did not mean he did not have eyes and ears to know what was waiting for them at the other side—_This River is the Styx, only death will welcome us at the other side _–thought the mercenary.

— It's impressive –he answered at long last— Specially the elephants. Horses are uneasy and nervous near them and I don't want to imagine what could happen if we were to charge directly against these beasts –that was exactly what Roxanne was waiting to hear.

— You know the King, do you truly believe Alexander will not to attack King Porus? –Peisandros watched her in silence; could it be that the King would play the part of Charon to them all?— I don't know much about war but I am no fool. The river is swollen and dangerous thanks to the monsoon rains, there is no crossing point…well, at least not one that is no strongly defended by, oh yes, elephants –the sole mention of these beasts put him nervous. That was good— As I see things, I think your chances to survive are greater if you follow my plan than if you stay with Alexander.

The mercenary was still unsure but, by the look on his face, Roxanne knew he only needed a small push and he would be in her hands— _I'm so close and I'll finally be able to secure the throne for my son_.

— The King has never lost a battle –said Peisandros but he did not sound as sure as before.

— True, but he is just a man. How can you know this place will not become his grave? –she approached him again— No one will know what you have done, it's just a simple thing to cross the river, deliver King Porus my gift and come back. You will be rich and, more importantly, alive –the Queen caressed his cheek with the back of her hand— I promise you, do this and Alexander would have no other choice but to turn back, to go back home and leave this land for good.

At the end Roxanne could not tell what convinced Peisandros, the riches or the promise of going back home, but he accepted to do it…but not alone. He claimed to need help of 5 of his men and the Queen agreed to pay all of them— _Of course, they will have to come back first_ –she smiled.

**XXX**

How many times Hephaistion had played the same roll? How many times would he play it in the future? He, sitting on the opposite side of the table listening to Alexander explaining their difficult situation, scarce chances of survival, imminent death and ultimate destruction if something went wrong— _Too many times_ –he thought. Sitting there, watching the maps made him feel at the beginning of the campaign, when he was younger, less tired and when everything was a big adventure.

Yes, he was tired— _But Alexander is not, he still speaks with the same passion, the same fire burning in his uneven eyes_ –and that was enough to give him strength to face whatever King Porus had ready for them at the other side.

King Porus…they had never faced an enemy like him and not because he had a reputation of a brilliant strategist, because he hadn't, because his was the most exotic and strange army they had ever seen. At Gaugamela Darius had had elephants but he never used them in battle, here it was clear that these beasts were part of the enemy's army just like horses were part of their own.

At long last, and after a very detail explanation of what they knew of the ground, the river and the Indians, Alexander declared…

— We cannot cross –that much was obvious and Hephaistion was waiting to hear something more, something like: "we cannot cross but…" but Alexander kept silence.

— We cannot cross, so? –this usually was the part where the King surprised everyone with a brilliant plan to save the day, what was wrong?—What are we going to do?

_If Alex doesn't not know what to do nobody would_ –he thought.

— Nothing.

— Nothing? –just when the commander thought his lover could no longer surprise him. He could not be thinking in giving up, not him— What do you mean?

The King smiled, enjoying the astonishment in his beloved's eyes and leaned his weight back against the back of his chair. His plan, as all his plans, was as dangerous as it was crazy.

— We'll make Porus believe we are going to wait here until the rains stop and, meanwhile, we will look for a crossing point –Alexander explained— I want him to get use to our presence here, to our routine, to let his guard down and then, we will cross and attack him.

It was a good plan but risky because— _All depends on the tiny detail of finding a crossing point. What if it doesn't exist? What would happen if we were force to wait here until the rains stop? _–many things could happen in a month, many things could change for better or worst, but there was no point in raising all these questions now. They would deal with one problem at a time and, for now, they really had no other choice but to stay where they were… or turn back— _But Alex would never turn back_.

— I guess not many can know about your true intentions –said Hephaistion after a long silence.

— It's wiser this way, if word reached Porus all this would be for nothing –his beloved nodded. Ambhi had come with them leading a force of Indian troops, but, even if the rajah of Taxila had proven to be a friend and even if King Porus was more his enemy than theirs, they couldn't be too cautious.

Alexander leaned again to the front, rested his arms on the table and took his hand. The sole touch of his lover was enough to make his soul shudder, like a leaf at the mercy of the wind. And, why not? He was a leaf and the force that drove Alexander's life was as strong as the wind, wiping everything out, pushing them all forward. Unstoppable— _But we all have our limits, do you have none Alex?_ –Hephaistion did not want to find the answer. The fire that burns with greater force is also the one that dies first.

They fell silent. It was during these silences, that wrapped them like a cloak against winter, where Hephaistion had learned to know Alexander; not in heated conversations, not in the middle of the battlefield or between the sheets of their bed, it was when one look could make them understand better than a thousand words that he had unraveled the mystery of who really was his lover.

— You are tired.

— I am –it was pointless to lie, Alexander knew him too well for that.

— Send Perdikkas to take care of your men and…

— No. It's fine, I will sleep after the camp is complete –Hephaistion smiled, but the smile failed to reach his eyes.

— Aki will be fine.

— Now you read minds? –that was exactly what had him worried. The Prince was not better and the commander had the impression he would only get worst being so close to the river.

Hephaistion was no doctor but he was a good observer and his son always got sick in damp places, when it snowed or during rain season. He had never met another boy as sickly as his boy but also with the sufficient willpower, or stubbornness, to keep going without complaining— _I always thought that, when he were older, he would be stronger…I guess I was wrong_ –the father in him thought that Achilles should have been left at Persia, the commander in him knew that was dangerous. The safest place for the Prince was at his side, if not the best for his health.

— Do you want me to send our son back to your tent? –since they left Taxila and the monsoon began, Achilles had been resting in the royal tent, attended personally by the Queen, with all the comforts available, which in this case were a lot.

— No –his beloved shook his head— He is much better here.

Even if Roxanne had tried to seduce him months Hephaistion admitted she now behaved impeccably. She was a good Queen but still there was something he did not like in her. She took really good care of his son, Roxanne was sweet and loving with Achilles, as if he were her son of her little brother, but…— _Why I cannot like her? Could it be I am jealous?_

— Phai, go to rest. Someone else can take care of your men…and that is an order –he said in that particular tone of voice of his that couldn't be refused.

The commander sighed, it did not make him happy to rest while the rest were working but he had to admit he needed desperately to sleep.

— Fine.

Alexander wanted to ask him to stay and Hephaistion wanted to share the bed with him but neither voiced these wishes; both had to attend to their duties first and later would be time for them— _Many want desperately to be a King in order to do as they want, but to be a good King is to attend others' needs before indulging your own wishes_ –yes, they were there because Alexander wanted but the King was the first one to raise at mornings and the last one to sleep— _We'll have time for us later. _

**XXX**

As soon as the commander arrived at his tent Kyros ran to help him with his wet cloths and served his dinner. It was late but only now he appeared to notice, the constant rain had the sky as dark as a night without moon, making it difficult to know when was day or night. He sat down in front of his table and rubbed his eyes so hard that he saw stars for an instant. So many things had been buzzing in his mind that Hephaistion had also forgotten how hungry he was until his servant arrived with bread, cheese and hot wine.

The march to reach the Hydaspes River had been truly hard and had all of them exhausted, wet and depressed. It was easy to say it was raining all day every day, but after days without the sun many were beginning to feel low and the moral not as good as it could be— _And the elephants at the other side of the river are not helping_ –there was nothing that scared a man more than the unknown and they had no idea of what was an elephant capable to do on the battlefield.

— Where is Yarsa? –asked the commander after taking 2 bites of bread. The tent was unusually silent and that was not normal when the eunuch was around.

— Sleeping.

_Just when I wished to hear noise more than never_ –he thought, missing his son's laughter— _I should not think like this, he is not dead…maybe I should go to my brother's tent if what I want is noise. _

— So early? –he asked and Kyros shrugged.

— He has been acting weird lately –the Theban explained— Doesn't talk as much as before, sleeps most of the time…if you ask me, I think he is depressed.

Hephaistion had also noticed that too but he was so busy with the army, Alexander, the monsoon, Roxanne's pregnancy, the rumor of his incestuous relationship with his brother and of course Achilles, that he did not pay Xsayarsa much attention— _Depressed? Why not? This rain has all of us depressed. I guess this time the march was too hard for him. Maybe I should have left him at Taxila. _

But now that he took a moment to think about it Xsayarsa had also being weird at Taxila, it was not the march, something else was bothering him…

— Hephaistion?

— Mm?

— Is the King forcing us to cross the river? –the question made him smile.

_I guess half the army is asking the same thing_ –he thought.

— No. We are camping here until the rains stop –the relief was visible on his servant's face.

_Days of rest will serve us all_ –he said to himself.

**XXX**

Days passed and things went exactly as Alexander had planned. King Porus got use to the usual activity at the Macedonian camp and stopped paying attention to the deploy of cavalry squadrons that always patrol the river, to Ptolemy who was ordered to "take a large cavalry force up and down the bank of the river, making as much noise as possible, shots, war cries and every sort of clatter and shindy which supposed to precede an attempted crossing" (1) Since nothing happened, the enemy began to ignore them, utterly unaware that small cavalry patrols were tirelessly searching for a way to cross.

— Why do you always order Ptolemy to go out at night? –asked Hephaistion, walking around the camp the only afternoon when the rain decided to give them all a respite— Why not during day light?

— Because it's more exhausting to keep your men on guard all night, unable to see where will the enemy attempt to cross, than to do it during the day –Alexander explained while trying to walk over the mud the rain had left them as a gift.

The commander smiled, only his lover would have thought in such a brilliant detail.

— I did not think it would work but King Porus no longer pay attention to what we do.

— You did not think? –the King frowned at him— Thank you so much for the confidence in me –Hephaistion laughed— Honestly, when haven't my plans worked?

— Well, you tried to cross the Granicus River and had to go back, wait and find a safe cross point –his beloved reminded him.

— It only happened once –Alexander grumbled.

— You made us rode all night to catch Bessus and he still killed Darius before we could get him.

— You don't have to make a list –Hephaistion smiled.

— You know what is your problem?

— I don't have problems –answered the King stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

— Oh, yes you have…a lot actually –Alexander frowned again— But one of your problems is that, you are so used to win that you became a bad loser.

— If you said so.

— I'm saying it.

The King couldn't be angry at his beloved and, he ended laughing with him— _A bad loser? Only Phai would be capable of saying something like this to my face, everyone else is too busy trying to win my favor or too scared to incur in my wrath…Kings are cursed to be alone but the gods showed me just how much they love me by sending Phai to be at my side. _

**XXX**

Finally, after days of wait terrorizing King Porus' nights while small cavalry squadrons reached around, they found a large wooden island near a bank were men could hide, and preparations began immediately to cross the Hydaspes River. The Macedonian camp was like a dead man raising from the grave, after days of scarce activity, the camp stirred and woke up, men running from one side to the other, shouting orders and the metallic sound of armors and arms soon filled the air.

A terrible storm unleash just as the preparations began, like the whip of a master against his slaves, and the men began to mutter about the possibility of having enraged the gods; others spoke of bad omens, spirits and tormented souls but not even the wrath of heaven was enough to stop the King and his orders to cross that night remained the same. Absolutely everyone appeared to be working, busy attending to their duties, even the Queen…

— It has to be done now –Roxanne urged Peisandros at her quarters as the storm raged outside, thunders and lighting fighting each other, turning the night into a phantasmagoric day with they pale lights— The King is leaving with half of the army to cross at Admana while Attalus will play his double, dressed like him, will stay at the camp with Krateros to make Porus believe that nothing out of the ordinary is happening –she took him by the arm— If you leave now you will be able to reach Admana before him, cross and get to Porus.

The Queen was perfectly aware that her plan would ruin her husband's strategy but that was exactly what she wanted. Roxanne wanted to go back to Persia, to leave this place, and she thought it would be only possible if Alexander was defeated— _Or even dead, that will leave me as the regent and my son will be King_.

— Where is the boy? –asked Peisandros as a lighting illuminated the interior, their shadows long and thin like tortured souls that appear to scream without voice.

— In the room at the end of the tent –she answered.

— Get everything ready, I will gather my men.

**XXX**

As always Alexander's plan was brilliant, and as always the smallest mistake would be fatal. The only way to face King Porus' force was dividing the Macedonian army in 3 parts: one staying behind at camp under the orders of Krateros, other under Meleager's, Attalus' and Georgias' orders and the last one under the direct command of Alexander. Hephaistion, Perdikkas, Leonnatos, Ptolemy, Koinos and Seleucus would be going with the King to face the most difficult part of the plan— _It's typical of Alex to take command of the most dangerous mission_ –thought Hephaistion.

Every military action at night is difficult, under the horrible storm hitting them with wind and water was even worst—_But it has to be done_ –the commander rode right behind Alexander knowing he was but unable to see a thing, except for the time the lighting appeared on the night sky like a crack. Nikandros was somewhere among his own men, the same as his cousin Demetrios, but Lysanias had stayed with Krateros at the camp.

_This is our first major battle without Parmelio, Philotas and Kleitos_ –even if he had no love for Philotas or his father, he had to admit they were excellent officers, they had won at Gaugamela with their help, at Issus, at the Granicus… Every major battle had been fought with them…

_But it was always Alexander's plan that brought us victory_ –the storm had already claimed the life of several men, and it would be at least 3 hours before sunrise. They had to move quickly or the surprise factor would be over and with it their chances of success— _It's a good plan but, why am I so nervous?…I have a bad feeling about this_.

**XXX**

Berenike rushed outside her tent to see what was going on. Since Leonnatos and Amyntas left she had been unable to resume her sleeping, not only was she worried for her family, the camp was an ordered chaos and men ran getting ready for the upcoming battle. She was getting used to the noise, trying her best to keep her children calm while telling them stories or singing a song, when a suddenly outburst caught her attention. Outside Berenike was welcome by the sight of men running to the Queen's tent and the sound of Roxanne's screams.

— What's happening? –asked Netikerty pale and scared at her side, but her mistress shook her head.

— I have no idea –what could have happened? Was Roxanne fine? Maybe she was giving birth—…Stay here –her slave nodded, watching Berenike ran to the Queen's tent, fighting her way inside.

If Berenike thought the camp was a chaos inside the Queen's quarters was no better. The place was crowded with soldiers, servants, slaves and people, like her, who had nothing better to do; the smell of damp cloths, sweating bodies and burning candles was so strong that for a moment she felt dizzy. It was hot in here and with so many people was difficult to breath. She found Roxanne sitting on a couch, crying with a purple swollen bruise on her cheek, speaking to a very serious and tensed Krateros. Chrysaor was with them too, looking as if his mother had just found dead and floating on the river. She had never seen the guard so serious but couldn't think of what could have him like that.

Berenike tried to stand on her toes but was too far to hear what they were saying— _Roxanne doesn't look like she is giving birth so, what's going on?…I need to find someone who can explain me the situation_ —she looked around for a familiar face when luckily for her, she found Kyros among the crowd.

— Kyros! Thank the gods! –she wounded her way to reach him, becoming the target of several frowns and bad words as she advanced— What happened here?…what happened to you? –the Theban looked so pale that Berenike feared he was going to faint, it was as if all the color had abandoned him leaving only a ghost without bones instead of a young and lively lad.

Kyros could not answer immediately; he was in shock and appeared to be floating in the middle of a nightmare. He needed to take several deep breaths before finding his voice again.

— It's Aki… he was kidnapped.

— What?!…how?…what?…why? –her head was spinning, she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

— The Queen says 6 men came, assaulted her, attacked several of the servants and took Aki with them.

— But who?…was the enemy? How could they possible get in here without being noticed? –oh she was going to kill Krateros if that was the case— And where, in the name of all the spirits of the underworld, was Chrysaor?

Berenike was being unjust. The Theban was not in charge of the Prince's security and he certainly was the last person who deserved to be interrogated like this…but she was desperate. The lad shook his head.

— I don't know much but it was not the enemy, apparently they were Greek mercs, or so the Queen and her servants said –Kyros explained, trembling from head to toe— Chrysaor was not on duty tonight and he came as soon as commander Krateros summoned him.

_Dear Gods this cannot be happening_ –Berenike took her hands to her heart; it was all she could do before start eating her nails.

— What about the guards? Nobody saw anything?

— I…I don't know but…Yarsa was here –said the Theban— He came to deliver a couple of Aki's books and…

— What? Come on Kyros you are killing me.

— He is dying, one of the bastards tried to pierce his heart with a sword but missed…still…the doctors do not think he will live.

Berenike did the first thing that crossed her mind, she embraced Kyros— _This cannot be happening. Why would the Greek mercs kidnap Aki? It has no sense. _

**XXX**

Curiously but Krateros was thinking exactly the same thing "this cannot be happening." He was in charge of the troops left at the camp and he would lead the attack, why had this had to happen to him NOW? In the same moment the Queen finished telling her story he ordered to search the camp and, after a brief investigation, they found out that Peisandros and 5 of his men, who had to be with Meleager ready to cross the river, were missing.

_Crazy sons of a bad mother! What can they possible be thinking?_ –the most obvious conclusion was that they sought to reach Porus, who else would be interested in holding such a hostage? Alexander had many enemies but none as close as the King beyond the river— _But, even if that is the case, how they planned to reach him?…what would I do in their place? _

— Sir, do you want to send the scouts after these bastards? –asked one of his men, standing at his side.

— It will be pointless –answered Krateros, crossing his massive arms over his chest. He was so angry that was beginning to look like a mad bull. Not only he had lost the Crown Prince, he also liked the boy and it bothered him to know Achilles was in the hands of mercenaries.

_But I cannot send troops after them, I need every man here for the attack. Alexander was very clear, I would move as soon as the enemy mobilizes their forces to attack him, provided that they don't leave the elephants_ –Krateros could hear his King's voice loud and clear inside his mind. If Porus left elephants to guard his side of the river, the commander would not cross. He cursed.

_A good mercenary is a dead mercenary_ –thought the commander. He did not like the sort, despite their usefulness, never trusted them and this only served to reaffirm his believes.

— If I were them –Krateros continued, feeling the bitter taste of failure in his mouth. He had always done as his King commanded, he had never failed him and was not planning to start now— I would have left before the King, it was the best chance to reach the enemy on time.

— Then…what do we do?

— Send a rider to the King.

**XXX**

Roxanne was not wrong, it took Peisandros no time to reach Admana, even with the storm, but when they crossed it was only to find that they did not arrive to a riverbank but to a narrow island— _Ares' balls!_ –the mercenary cursed, clenching his teeth while his eyes surveyed their surroundings. The wind blew which such rage that had the trees bent to its will in forced submission.

— Sir, what now? –asked one of his men and Peisandros walked to the river's edge, almost falling thanks to the mud that gave no place for safe foothold.

_Go back is out of question_ –he thought, soaked from head to toe—_Even if Roxanne helped us to seize the Prince without raising the alarm, we'll find the King on our way back. _

It had been really easy. The Queen sent the guards out with the pretext that she had heard noise outside the tent and the only opposition they encounter had been the bloody eunuch Peisandros had bedded to get information about Hephaistion. Nobody knew the Prince was missing and, just as Roxanne promised, when they got back nobody would know what had they done— _If we can get back_ –the mercenary heard more than saw the river's torrent. This was getting more and more complicated and soon Peisandros began to regret helping the Queen.

— We have to cross –the mercenary _hipparch_ said at long last.

— But the torrent is too strong.

_And the King is just behind us_ –it was a hard decision, how did they want to die? Drown or executed?— _This was a terrible idea_.

— I know that, but we have no choice –roared Peisandros angry.

_I wonder, what is Alexander going to do when he finds out that this place is not a cross point but another island _–he thought— _If he tries to cross with an army, the Indians will be over him in a heartbeat._

— Sir! The boy is not breathing! –exclaimed one of his men in alarm.

_This cannot be happening_ –cursed the mercenary _hipparch_.

**XXX**

Krateros' rider reached the King in time, just before he crossed the river. His men were scared of the storm and the force of the river and no one wanted to be the first to cross. More and more Alexander began to hear that this river was the Styx and their doom waited at the other side— _Yes, but they forget that Herakles crossed the Styx and came back from the underworld alive; and I am Herakles' descendant_.

— I will cross first –announced the King to nobody's surprise. They were used by now to this and, if no one wanted to cross then Alexander would set the example.

— I will go with you –Hephaistion said at once but the King shook his head.

— I need you here, to help with the crossing –his beloved was not happy with this so Alexander took him by the shoulder— I will be fine, I will go with Ptolemy, Perdikkas, and Lysimachus; besides…

But Hephaistion could not hear the rest because Seleucus arrived with the rider from the camp.

— Do you want me to go? –asked the commander.

— No, stay. You know I have no secrets for you –but soon the King regretted his gallant answer.

To say he was angry when he heard the news about his Prince was to underestimate his fury, the messenger was sure Alexander would kill him in that instant for bringing such dreadful news but this did not happen. The King cursed using all the bad words he knew in both, Macedonian and Greek, and a few in Persian; the storm echoing his bad mood with thunders and lighting. He would have loved to conceal this news from his beloved but now was too late.

_This is impossible _–thought Hephaistion, as pale as milk, feeling a chill running down his spine that had nothing to do with the rain. He couldn't breath, for one agonizing moment it was as if the air couldn't reach his lungs and the world spun around him. His son had been kidnapped by Greek mercenaries who, according to what Krateros thought, could be heading to the enemy camp to sell the King's heir as a hostage.

_But that has no sense, why would they do such a thing?_ –Greed. Of course they were looking to enrich themselves but, to cross the Hydaspes with such a storm, just before a battle, and risking their necks to reach an enemy they did not know…— _Unless Porus planned this and he paid them to kidnap Aki._

That was the only likely explanation but, whatever the reason, it did not change the fact that his son was sick and in danger. Hephaistion may not shout and curse like Alexander but that did not mean he was not worry and angry— _Our only chance now is to catch them before they reach the enemy_ –he turned, his dark gray eyes on the flotilla that would carry them all.

— They cannot be far –said Leonnatos when he considered safe to talk, almost reading the commander's mind— If we hurry…

But the King did not let him finish, he rushed to the nearest boat and climbed— _I will catch them and, when I do, I will make them wish they were never born _–thought Alexander.

_Alexander and I were so worried and shaken that neither took notice of Seleucus. I may not have liked him but he was as stricken as we were by the news and, the same as my lover, he also ran to the nearest boat. Now I see what kind of fool I was. I mistrusted Seleucus who truly loved my son and left Achilles alone with Roxanne. Yes, I was good reading people but I am not perfect and certainly I am not a god. I cannot read people's hearts and my mistake almost cost my son his life_.

**XXX**

The elephants and the furious torrent of the river had forced Alexander to take with him he took a force small enough to go unnoticed and large enough to withstand an attack while his commanders and officers had specific orders about what to do in what moment. Every piece had to be in its place but, it almost cost the King the battle a little miscalculation.

His scouts failed to inform him that the crossing point would take him to a narrow island between his side of the river and King Porus'. And Alexander cursed and shouted but had no other choice but to cross without the help of his flotilla, which meant, taking the horses and men through the savage waters of the Hydaspes, fighting against the torrent while praying to all the gods the Indians took no notice of their presence there.

_Did the mercs took Aki across this?_ –Hephaistion saw the Hydaspes feeling the cold hands of fear clenching his heart. What if they didn't make it? What if the current dragged them and his son was somewhere downstream floating face up? He shook his head, it made him no good to be thinking about such things.

At each passing moment their situation became more and more difficult. The storm had finally stopped but that did not make things any easier for them. They had no time; it was like running against the clock knowing that, if they lingered here it could mean not only the death of Achilles but also the doom of them all. Every battle was difficult to fight but, going to the battlefield with his heart afflicted, was something new for Hephaistion.

_I have to calm down, last time Aki was in danger after the battle of Gaugamela, I almost lost my arm_ –he reminded himself.

Alexander set the example again crossing first. But King or not he suffered greatly against the fury of the river that appeared to be fighting on the side of his enemies as another brave soldier. Boukephalous, his friend and old companion, was with him that day as he has always being in every major battle he had fought— _But maybe this time was not such a good idea to bring you with me, this may be too much for you_ –thought the King, his jaw clenched in that confusion that had stopped being a squadron to become a mass of men trying to survive.

His ears were filled with the sounds of the torrent, the whining of horses and shouts of men, his hard breathing and the pounding of his heart against his throat but his mind was set on the front, on the other side. Little by little the riverbank covered in gold light and Alexander knew dawn was coming— _It's taking us too long to cross, at this rate the mercs will reach the enemy and they will know about our presence in no time_.

This was not part of the plan but there was nothing he could do to remedy this— _We have to keep going, there is no other way_.

By the time they reached the other side his men were exhausted but otherwise unharmed. Immediately the cavalry arranged on the right, the very soaked infantry at the center and the light troops at the left. The Macedonian army could be many things but their discipline came before everything else and, thanks to this, they were ready, even before seeing them, when the enemy arrived.

**XXX**

— What is going on? –asked Meleager impatiently, stretching his neck to see. They had been waiting for a long time and just as dawn broke, sounds of battle reached them— Do you think we should cross?

_I have no idea_ –thought Attalus, clenching his fists. His orders were to wait here until Alexander had crossed, had he crossed already? What if the enemy discovered them and they were trapped?

— We'll cross –Georgias decided at last.

_Either way, if the King crossed its time to join him and, if he hasn't, he is fighting and will need help_ –and with that in mind they ordered to advance.

**XXX**

When King Porus arrived at the Hydaspes River he was confident and calm. His army was numerous, his elephants unstoppable, and he had a vast knowledge of the ground. He had thanked his gods for the monsoon season, sure that the torrential rains would stop the invader, claiming his life and the lives of his men, but that did not happen. He had hopped the sole sight of his elephants would discourage the invader making him realize a crossing was impossible, but that did not happened.

The rajah of Kashmir, Abisares, was heading this way with an army as big as his own and, between the 2 of them, crushing the Macedonians would be an easy task…but now was not yesterday and now Porus had no time to wait for him and was no longer calm and confident.

The King of Paurava remained in utterly silence, sitting on a comfortable chair with cushions embroidery in gold thread, making his messenger nervous. That morning he had sent his son to end with the invaders' attempts of crossing the river after hearing the news from the deserters…or at least he thought they were deserters because he could not find another explanation of why 6 Greek soldiers would come to him bearing a most important and significant gift as the son and heir of his enemy.

There were many things Porus did not understand, why had these men chosen to come to him? Why to bring the Macedonian Prince? And why were they not asking for any reward?—_Because this is a trap_ –and with that in mind the King decided to put these men to death…but not the boy— _If they were saying the truth they deserved to die for traitors and, if they lied and this is a trap, they also deserved that fate_ –King Porus frowned. He had no idea of what to do now.

He began to think the Greek soldiers had told the truth which left him in the very privilege position of being the captor of his enemy's heir but…could he use the boy to stop the attack?— _I don't think so_ – his own son was dead, the invader kept advancing to his position and the remaining forces at the Macedonian's camp were getting ready to cross— _And if they do it, I will be trap between 2 armies_ –he had to relied on his forces and, after what appeared to be an eternity, he stood up. He knew what to do.

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 391.

**A/N**: This time I will try to update sooner ^^ I promise. Thank you!


	205. Battle of Hydaspes Pt II

**Hello dear readers!**

Thank youuuuuu! Thank you so much for all your patience and support. I have said this a thousand times but you are the best! Here is the battle of the Hydaspes. I hope you will like it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 192**

Hephaistion knew King Porus had to face a very difficult decision. In a heartbeat he went from holding all the possible crossing points of the Hydaspes River to be surrounded in three different directions— _Only Alex could have done something like this_ –he thought with overwhelming pride. The enemy King's strategy had been simple, obvious and very effective, elephants had been a key factor to keep them from crossing leaving him with all the advantages— _But not any more. I can only imagine Porus' confusion right now, not knowing how had this come to happen and struggling to find a way out_.

And the commander was not wrong. Alexander's plan rested strongly on the surprised factor and, against the weather and all odds, they had succeeded in this. That morning they all had the impression that the battle had began in the wrong way for them, with the storm and the miscalculation of the crossing point; and, when Boukephalos was severely wounded, many took it as a bad omen— _Boukephalos is an old horse but also the mud after last night's storm makes our advance very difficult. It's not surprising he was injured_ –the King had changed his mount after issuing orders to take his old friend and companion from the field to be treated.

_He is shaken, first Aki and now…So far Alex had fought every major battle with Boukephalos; he loves his horse as much as he loved Peritas but_…—he turned to look at his King, "determination" was written all over his face, his eyes always at the front, always looking at the future— _He will not give up_.

If most of the men, if not all, had been reluctant to cross the Hydaspes now all doubts and fears had disappear. After their victory against the 2000 mounted Indians and 140 chariots, after King Porus' own son had fallen, they knew they could win— _When we win the upcoming battle historians will say this morning we fought in a skirmish, but for us, for Alexander, it was much more than this. This returned the confidence to men who had been waiting for 2 weeks under the rain watching war-elephants guarding the enemy's camp. _

As they advanced, cavalry fist while the _pezetairoi_ followed at their own speed, Hephaistion had a good look of the rests of what, until that morning, had been a powerful Indian force. Many horses lay dying in the middle of plaintive cries that sounded almost human; men dead and wounded could be found everywhere the same as destroyed chariots with wheels still stuck in the mud— _That was their mistake; to deploy chariots with this mud only sealed their destiny._

Alexander had received reports that this forced had been commanded by King Porus' own son, young Porus, who now was feasting in the underworld, and the thought of this only served to worry Hephaistion even more— _His son is dead, if he had mine, would he pay us with the same coin?_ –that thought was enough to make him feel as if his entrails were frozen. The commander obliged himself to stay focus on the battle, if he gave himself to despair everything would be lost— _And the hardest part of the battle is about to begin. _

— Phai –Alexander's soft voice took him out of his dark thoughts— My scouts found no sign of Peisandros and his men –the King, riding at his side, turned to face him— I guess is safe to say that Aki must be with Porus.

— Or drown in the river –he spoke before thinking, saying what he really thought even if he wished with all his forces his son were fine. And the King looked at him for a long moment in absolute silence, almost as if he wanted to read his mind and see what was hidden there.

— You don't mean that –said Alexander at last.

— I don't want it to be true but I am realistic –the emotion, sadness and concerned was palpable in his beloved's voice— You saw the river, we almost drown there, what makes you so sure that Peisandros and his men could cross?

— And what makes you so sure they drown? –that successfully made Hephaistion close his mouth— We cannot assume the worst because that would be the same as giving up…Look at me. Achilles is fine, he has to be with Porus and, if Porus wanted to hurt him, he would have sent his son with the head of our Aki when he attacked.

There he had a point but still…—_Alex is right, I cannot give up_ –the commander nodded.

— You are right.

— Of course I am! Now, stop thinking in our son's demise and our imminent doom and concentrate –Hephaistion smiled.

— If it pleases my King –he answered in the same mellow voice his sycophants used and, Alexander laughed so hard, that Ptolemy and Perdikkas turned alarmed to see if their King had finally lost his mind.

— I told you he was crazy –whispered Perdikkas and Leonnatos raised his eyebrows.

— We have known that since he made us built that mole to reach Tyre –answered his friend as if it were common knowledge they were following a lunatic.

— And, if our King is crazy, that makes us what? –asked Perdikkas.

— Even more nuts for obeying him –said Ptolemy making them laugh.

**XXX**

The sight of an enemy army had never been as frightening for them as it was now— _It looks like a castle_ –thought Hephaistion watching from his mount how the Indian infantry was placed on a wide front that appeared to cover the entire plain, with elephants posted every 100 feet— _Men are the walls and the beasts the towers that defend the King_ –his dark gray eyes moved along this living walls until he found at the flanks the chariots, covering the cavalry— _This will not be as easy as I thought_.

He turned and found his lover deep in concentration, his uneven eyes on the enemy and his mind working furiously to find the correct path to lead them all to victory. Alexander ordered a halt, they had to wait for the infantry and arranged their ranks before continuing, luckily for them, the broken ground and trees helped to conceal them…at least for a while.

The King and his commander left the rest and walked to get as close as they could without being seen. But, to have a better look at the enemy army did not make things any easier— _The elephants are arrange as part of the infantry, we cannot attack them as we are used to or the beasts will cause havoc among our horses_.

— What do you think? –Hephaistion lost no time to approach his lover. He was nervous, as nervous as he had never been before a battle.

_I need to calm down. Aki will be fine_ –he took a deep breath.

— I think we cannot try a frontal attack –the King answered but his eyes remained on the enemy all time— I cannot risk the horses against the elephants…—the commander nodded slowly. The King took a moment to consider this. If he couldn't use his best troops, the _hetairoi_ cavalry, there was only one option— The _phalanx_ will have to deal with them.

— Alex, you are talking about sending men against beasts, besides, if you relied solely on the infantry the Indian cavalry will outflank us –he agreed that to send the cavalry against the elephants could be disastrous but, in his opinion, this was not the solution.

Alexander remained silent, watching the enemy through the broken branches of a long dead tree, resting his weight on one foot—_What to do?_ –what made this battle different from any other he had fought so far was the elephants, he had to find a way to deal with them and then, the battle would be won. But, how? He could try to lure the elephants away from the battlefield, as he had done with the _cataphracts_ at Gaugamela— _If I cannot defeat them, I can always take them away while the phalanx does the rest_ –but as soon as he thought it he discarded the idea.

_In order to do that I will have to use the _hetairoi_ cavalry and horses are afraid of the elephants, not to mention that I will have also to deal with the Indian cavalry_ –even if his beloved could not see it the only solution was to send the phalanx against the elephants while the cavalry protected the wings.

— What if we defeat their cavalry first –Hephaistion was not sure if his lover was talking to him or was talking to himself. Alexander used to do that and he decided to play along— If I can deceive Porus making him move all his cavalry to the left flank then, I will be able to attack him from behind.

— That has no sense, Alex –said his beloved— Even if Porus does as you say, how can you possible attack his cavalry from behind?

— Easy, hiding part of my forces.

_Mm…Now, this has sense_ –thought the King, finally finding what he sought.

— Eh? –his beloved was officially confused at this point but, the King did nothing to enlighten him. He kissed his lips and ran to give orders.

_Indian Centre_

There wasn't one among his advisors that had not insisted King Porus to use the Macedonian Prince to stop the invader. Many said he should send the foreign King a message, others that he should send the boy in parts, but Porus refused to hear them— _They don't understand_.

— They boy is a gift sent by the gods, your Excellency –had said one of his kinsmen— We should not insult them and thank their generosity using him as a hostage. The invader will have no other choice but surrender and negotiate with us under your Excellency's terms.

— That or to attack us in order to rescue his Prince –King Porus had shook his head— The boy is a curse, brought to us by deserters and traitors –he had answered that morning, while getting ready to lead the upcoming battle. He was a very tall and impressive man with a strong body and a frown permanently adorning his forehead. He was not a man use to smile but that did not mean he was cruel, on the contrary, he was a man with a strong sense of honor and righteousness that sometimes got him in trouble with neighbor Kings.

The King of Paurava never forgot an offense, he had no sense of humor and did not understand sarcasm; but his word was as good as gold and a man could always be sure that the King's justice was always fair. Peisandros had judged him completely wrong, treating him as if he were Darius and that had cost him his and his men's lives.

— I will not use the invader's son like a shield, hiding behind like a coward. I will march and face the enemy, defeat the invader and go back to my kingdom with my head high knowing I win a great victory with blood and steal –Porus closed his fist in front of his face. He was strong enough to hit a man and left him shaking like jelly for a while.

— Excellency, then, if you are not using the boy as a hostage, sent his head to the invader –said Spitaces, the local Indian governor, a bald man with deep dark eyes and annoying voice— Your son is dead its only just to pay blood with blood.

King Porus looked disgusted, as if he had been showed a dead animal or rotten food, his lip cursed up and his eyes turned cold and hard like winter.

— Do you want to turn me into a child's murderer? –he raised his voice— My son died on the battlefield, like the warrior he was; the invader's son is a boy, a sick boy! And you want me to cut his head? I should be sending them yours instead –Spitaces bowed— I will hear no more about the boy. Prepare for battle!

Now, the King waited seated on the top of his most impressive war-elephant.

"Porus himself not only surpassed the standard of height to which we conceive the human figure to be limited, but, besides this, the elephant on which he was mounted seemed to add to his proportions, for it towered over all the other elephants even as Porus himself stood taller than other men"(1). He watched the enemy advancing, ready to present battle, and then knew he had taken the right decision. He nodded, following the invader's moves with attention and raised his arm, waiting for the moment to give the order to attack.

_Macedonian Right Wing_

Hephaistion charged at the head of his squadron. Alexander was at his right and Perdikkas at his left, each one of them advancing in arrow formation to attack the enemy cavalry. The hooves of his horse soon matched the beating of his heart and the moment appeared to stop and stretch to eternity, too long and too short. His whole life was reduced to this, his past did not matter and his future was uncertain, all that was important was the now.

In the blink of an eye, Hephaistion could distinguish with clarity the enemy waiting on their chariots. He never took his eyes off them and never saw their mounted archers passed, but he heard them, riding faster than the rest to release their arrows over the enemy, a deadly rain bringing confusion and disorder to their ranks. The whining of horses and the screams of men floated to him like the perfume of spring flowers and the commander closed his eyes for a moment— _It's time_ –when he opened them again came the savage clash, like waves against the shore, but the chariots were no longer a threat to them and were not their prey.

They went straight to the enemy cavalry.

Hephaistion drew his swords, the sound of the metal scrapping the scabbard as familiar to him as the kisses of his lover. It was the first time he would fight a battle like this with grandfather Demetrios' swords and could not thank him enough for his gift as he claimed the life of his first enemy that day. It promised to be a savage battle but he would face it with the finest swords in the known world— _This is for you, granpa_.

The commander appeared to dance, moving with deadly grace, his blades always finding his target, appearing to cut air and light as well as flesh and bones. His surroundings disappeared and he continued advancing as if his enemies were nothing. He did not hear, did not feel, he just dance with death. It was not long before, without noticing, he found himself alone surrounded by enemies having left behind the rest of his companions, including Alexander.

_Shit!_ –he cursed. A rider without horse tried to hold his leg and pulled him down, but Hephaistion severed his neck with one sword and, with the other, stopped the spear of a mounted Indian that had hopped to take him by surprise. Big mistake.

Hephaistion appeared to have eyes everywhere, moved faster than anyone else. The Indian blinked and, when he opened his eyes again, the commander was leaving; he did not understand why until he felt the warm blood sliding down his chest, pouring generously from a wound that appear to yawn in his neck.

_Indian Centre_

King Porus saw the cavalry charge but, more importantly, he saw the King himself leading the attack, his unmistakable helmet and purple cloak, and that made up his mind— _The invader fears the elephants so he is looking to outflank us attacking with all his forces my cavalry_ –Porus understood he could end the battle in a single stroke and did not hesitated to give the order for his cavalry on the right wing to move to the left.

_I will trap him and victory should be ours_ –he thought, taking a deep breath and looking at the sky. The storm had left them a cloudy gray day and a muddy slippery ground— _A good day as any for a battle, at least it's not raining_.

_Macedonian Right Wing_

Alexander cut down the enemy in front of him and, as his body fell from the horse, he smiled watching how the enemy started to move in his direction. His plan had worked with such perfection that it was almost as if they had rehearsed it— _Porus sealed his destiny when he gave that order_ –he thought, drinking in the sound of one thousand horses charging against him. His long sword cut through armor and flesh, opening a bloody path in the middle of a whirlwind of blood and chaos, screams and the kiss of steel. They had to destroy the enemy cavalry, eliminated the danger for his infantry before they could advance and face their true enemy there: the elephants.

_Buy a ticket for the train_

_Hide in a suitcase if you have to_

_This ain't no singing in the rain_

_This is a twister that will destroy you_

_You can run but you can't hide_

_Because no one here gets out alive_

_Find a friend in whom you can confide_

_Julien, you're a slow motion suicide_

(Placebo, _Julien_)

_Macedonian Rear_

— "When I" —had said the King that morning to Koinos— "along with Ptolemy, Perdiccas, and Hephaestion, have fallen upon the enemy's left wing, and you see me

in the heat of the conflict, do you then advance the right wing, and charge the enemy when their ranks begin to waver."(2)

From his hidden place Koinos judged the time had come, he could clearly see how the cavalry squadron began to move behind the enemy lines to help the left wing and torn asunder the Macedonians.

— What do you say Demetrius? Does it look to you like our invitation to the party? –cousin Demetrios smiled.

— I say don't keep them waiting.

— I couldn't agree more.

Koinos and cousin Demetrios took their cavalry squadrons across the plain. The ground was treacherous and the mud sucked the hooves of their horses like hands looking to hold them, but that did not stop them. They rode like demons under the very noses of the Indians and passing through their right wing unopposed for the absolutely astonishment of the Indians, trapping the enemy cavalry from the rear. Nobody saw them coming until it was too late.

Arrows flew over Koinos and cousin Demetrios in a desperate attempt to stop them, but it was for no use. Indian archers used a long heavy bow that needed to be rested on the ground to be drawn, but the muddy ground, that worked so furiously to stop Koinos and Demetrios, was now playing against the Indians and they found themselves incapable of shooting with accurate precision.

_Indian Centre_

King Porus clenched his jaw so hard that men around him could hear his teeth grinding— _I am a fool! _–he thought angry, watching his cavalry trapped, as if in the jaws of a hungry lion, while the invader's _phalanx_ advanced directly to him. He thought the enemy had taken all his forces to his left wing, he thought he could trap them and never expected this— _But this is not over_.

— Sound the order; elephants advance! –shouted the King, ready to lead the attack personally. Porus was not Darius, Porus did not hide behind his guards, he would sooner die than ran away. His impressive war-elephant trumpeted and advance, really to attack the _phalanx_ while his master issued orders, the same as his sons, along the lines of infantry.

_Macedonian Centre_

"And you" –Alexander had said while issuing orders before the battle, turning to Seleucus, Antigenes and Tauron— "Must bear down upon their centre, and press them hard in front. The formidable length and strength of our pikes will never be so useful as when they are directed against these huge beasts and their drivers. Hurl, then, their riders to the ground, and stab the beasts themselves. Their assistance is not of a kind to be depended on, and they may do their own side more damage than ours, for they are driven against the enemy by constraint, while terror turns them against their own ranks."(3)

When Seleucus heard the plan he thought it was a good idea, when he saw the elephants, 5 tons and a half charging directly at them, he changed his mind. One thing was to see an elephant from afar, and a completely different to have one angry, in front of you and looking to crush you like an insect—_This is a nightmare_ –he had faith in his _Argyraspides_, they all were good soldiers, the finest in the world, but this was too much and he began to fear, not the beasts, but the very real possibility that his men would break and run away.

_But I cannot run, I cannot die until I know Achilles is safe_ –and with that in mind he ordered to keep advancing.

To face a cavalry charge was frightening, can you imagine what was to face an elephant charge? Elephants at my time were like weapons of mass destruction and standing in front of them was like standing before a tank. Many great battles at ancient times were fought against elephants; Scipio the Africanus became famous precisely because he won at Zama against these animals. Elephants were both fear and respected. Besides, never forget that we were not used to these animals and there is nothing more terrible for a man than the unknown.

The whole place appeared to shake along with the fear in their souls and, for a moment, Seleucus thought the ground would crack under the elephants. They were truly living towers, mortal weapons, that not only crushed more than one amidst horrible screams that will haunted them for the rest of their lives, reducing man and armor to a bloody pulp, they also attacked with their trunks, taking men over their heads to deliver them to their riders.

But elephants weren't their only enemies. The Indian infantry also attacked them, taking advantage of every gap that appeared in the _phalanx_. One man fell on the mud beside Seleucus, a hand on his neck in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding, but the commander had no time to stare, he covered himself with the shield just before another arrow could claimed his life as well. The elephant riders released their arrows against them, fighting with everything they had and stop the Macedonians from killing the beasts.

Easier said than done. Alexander wanted the infantry to deal with the elephants, but they did not come alone. A horrible scream rose above the noise, like a thousand tortured souls, and Seleucus heard the sickly sound of bones and armor crashing and the victorious trumpeting of a war-elephant— _This is hell._

— Don't get close! Use the spears! Use the bloody spears, you bastards! –shouted the commander of the _Argyraspides_ at the top of his voice, trying to be heard above the noise of the battle, but, when he turned he found that his unit was no longer formed in orderly ranks, it was a mass of men trying their best to surround the beasts and killed them with their long spears.

Seleucus felt dazed, how long had they been there? Hours had passed, he could tell when he looked at the sun. All around him he could see the corpses of his men, the enemy or a dying elephant. He hurried to rejoin the battle and a spray of blood blinded him for a moment when a man cut the elephant's trunk. A cheer rose as brief as the life of a butterfly when, instead of mortally wounding the beast, he only enraged him, and the war-elephant charged against them completely annihilating what was left of their formation.

_Macedonian Right Wing_

Among the confusion of men, blood and steel, Alexander saw clearly the moment when the enemy divided their cavalry to meet Koinos and Demetrios. A fatal mistake and one the King did not fail to exploit. It was then when Alexander, at the top of his voice, ordered to press the attack. This was clearly the last thing the Indians expected because, instead of resisting, they fell back, looking to hide among the elephants, which they saw as their impenetrable fortress.

— That's right, run away bastards! –Hephaistion could hear Nikandros shouting somewhere behind him.

The Indians were doing exactly what Alexander expected and miraculously the _phalanx_ had withstand the terrible charge of the elephants— _Just a little more, a little more and everything will be over_ –Hephaistion's arms trembled after hours fighting but he appeared not to feel the tiredness or the pain of the injures he had suffered, his mind was set on Achilles and nothing else mattered.

— Hephaistion, what are you waiting for? –Alexander called him, already chasing the enemy and his beloved took off his helmet.

The cold breeze against his damp hair was a small relief. His blade, still firmly gripped in his hands, dripped blood and his shoulder throbbed in the place where a spear had hit him. Then, Hephaistion took a moment to survey the confusion that had now become the battlefield, the mass of men and animals trying to survive and began to toy with an idea— _If I left now, if I go directly to the enemy camp, no one would notice and I will be able to look for Aki_ –but he shook his head and discarded the idea.

As tempting as that thought was he could not go and leave Alexander here. He would not risk the life of his lover this way. The commander looked for his locket, safely hidden under his breastplate— _I have to be patience_ –and with this in mind, he pressed the flanks of his horse and followed the King.

The elephants were in big trouble now; the _phalanx_ kept advancing despite the hell they were living, pressing the enemy back with shields lock, moving up like a solid mass, trapping the elephants until the beasts began to trample the Indians. And it was now when Alexander saw with joy that the elephants, at long last, broke and ran away from the battlefield, leaving the enemy's centre vulnerable and ready to be taken like ripe fruit.

The cavalry joined the battle against the elephants and, as Hephaistion cut down an Indian who pretended to attack his lover from behind, he saw with horror how Nikandros charged directly to an injured elephant.

— NICK! –he shouted with all his forces and rushed to reach his brother.

The animal had 2 spears stuck on his side but was not mortally wounded, in a heartbeat the beast stumped over the leg of a _pezetaios,_ whose scream sent shivers down Hephaistion's spine, and, with his trunk hit a _hetairoi_, man and horse, sending them to the ground. The commander had no idea what was Nikandros thinking but his brother took his spear with all the intention of killing the elephant in one stroke.

Hephaistion followed him and, for a brief moment, he thought Nikandros would succeed until the beast turned in the last second, raising his trunk like a sword to kill his enemy.

— NO!

Everything happened too fast. The commander arrived at the last possible moment interposing himself between his brother and the elephant and the animal hit them, horses and all, sending them directly to the ground. It was a miracle their mounts did not fell over them. Hephaistion tasted mud and blood in his mouth, his head spinning around, disorientated and lost, he raised his head and saw a big gray mass over him but could not react. He just stayed there, watching how death came for him…until Nikandros pulled him with all his forces before the elephant crushed him.

— Phai, Phai –his brother shook him but he heard everything far, far away. It took the commander a moment before waking up— Phai, answer me!

— I'm fine, I'm fine –Hephaistion answered still feeling dizzy and hearing an annoying buzzing in his ear.

Nikandros took a hand to his head, brushing aside his brother's damp hair, and frowned.

— You are bleeding, why the hell did you take off your helmet?

— I'm fine, really –the commander closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

— Who am I?

— What?! –Hephaistion exclaimed, opening his eyes.

— Last time you hit your head you bloody lost your memory, so who am I?

— My reckless stupid brother who charged directly to a wounded elephant –answered Hephaistion and Nikandros patted his shoulder.

— You'll be fine.

_I fought many battles when I was mortal but never one as savage as this. After the elephants ran away the battlefield became a carnage. Alexander easily surrounded the Indians, now that their cavalry and elephants were on the run, and it was the end. The Macedonian soldiers were terribly shaken after facing the elephants and gave no quarter to the Indians; soon blood and mud became one making impossible to walk. The enemy tried to escape through the gaps in our formation but even that option was taken from them when Krateros crossed the river and chased them with fresh troops_.

_Indian Centre_

King Porus kept fighting to the very end despite the imminent defeat, despite the death of a great number of his offices and captains, Spitaces the local Indian governor, all the officers in command of the elephants and chariots, and all the cavalry officers and other commanders of high rank (4), despite that both his sons were now in the underworld and he had nothing left but his honor as warrior and his pride as King. His shoulder was bleeding badly after a javelin had found his way to him, but he did not give up— _I am a King of corpses._

Not even his elephants had survived. The poor animals had been slaughtered with utmost cruelty that equaled the feared the invaders felt for them and the very few who still had their lives had been captured.

_This place is a graveyard, an offering to Kali, soaked in blood and suffering_ –thought Porus, his own life escaping through the wound on his shoulder. But his elephant was not injured and he kept charging against the enemy with murderous fury— _I will not give up, am I going to be less than this beast? _

_Macedonian Right Wing_

As soon as Alexander heard King Porus was wounded but still fighting he sent Ambhi with terms for his surrender. Victory was his and he had no desire to see an enemy, who had fought so gallantly, dead.

— Alexander –Hephaistion rode to him, his armor covered with blood and gore, his face splattered with read tears, and the urgency in his voice as real as the battle they had fought— I'm going to the enemy camp to look for Aki, he has to…

— Wait. I just sent Ambhi to Porus, if he surrenders there will be no need for you to risk your life. We don't know what is waiting for us at their camp or where they have Aki, it will better to wait –said the King and his beloved frowned.

— You sent Ambhi to deal with Porus? Are you out of your mind? They are enemies! –in other circumstances Hephaistion would have never talked to him like that but, he was tired, wounded, shaken and extremely worried for his son.

At some point just before being stumped by an elephant he had lost his patience. But his words were exactly what the King needed and Alexander realized his mistake. He pressed the flanks of his horse and ran to meet Porus with his beloved behind.

* * *

(1) (2) (3) Curtius. _Ancient India: it's Invasion by Alexander the Great_, p 209

(4) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 279

**A/N:** I just can say one thing about this battle: poor elephants. I like animals a lot and it truly shocked me to read how they were so savagely killed :'( Dear readers, this is the last major battle of Alexander's campaign, I truly hope you have liked it and please, pretty please, let me know your opinion.


	206. Battle of Hydaspes Pt III

**Hello everybody!**

As always I can't find enough words to thank you for all your wonderful messages ^_^ And just to let you know how happy you made me here we have 2 chapters, Yey!

* * *

**CHAPTER 193**

_I don't like to boast but I was right. The King of Paurava felt insulted by Ambhi's presence and gave the rajah of Taxila a rather colorful piece of his mind, calling him a traitor, a turncoat, and other things I don't think you need to hear. Despite of his wound he even tried to kill our Ambhi throwing his lance at him and absolutely refusing to dismount his elephant. It was thanks to another man, an old friend of Porus called Meroes, that the Indian King agreed to meet Alexander._

_By the time we arrived the commotion was over and our enemy was feeling slightly better after drinking fresh water but looked mortally pale. _

_I had to admit that Porus was indeed an impressive man, as tall as I was, strong and not bad looking; but the truly impressive thing about him was the hard expression on his face and his piercing dark eyes. Alexander was greatly pleased when he met him, after years dealing with Darius and his officers, Porus was a truly worth enemy for the descendant of Achilles and Herakles._

Alexander and Hephaistion did not arrive alone, soon a small group of the King's _hetairoi_ caught them up; among them Perdikkas was the first but soon Seleucus joined them, on an Indian horse, and looking like a corpse, paled and covered in dry blood from head to toe. Nikandros and cousin Demetrios arrived next. All of them exhausted but anxious for news of the Crown Prince.

_If Aki is not with Porus I don't know what I am going to do_ –thought Hephaistion, feeling the adrenaline running through his veins like fire, burning him inside. Just one look at his companions told the commander that Seleucus was as worried as he was while Perdikkas looked more curious than anything. His brother and cousin were ready to attack the enemy's camp if Porus refused to release Achilles and Alexander, despite his concerned, knew he had other things to treat before asking for his son and heir.

_Interesting…_ —Perdikkas could be his friend but, in those moments, Hephaistion had a really good idea of what the _hipparch_ truly felt for his son.

The King of Paurava was defeated, injured and surrounded by enemies but you would have never guessed it by the way he looked– _He is not scared, he is a proud man meeting another proud man, nothing more and nothing less_ –thought Hephaistion and, for the first time since he heard the terrible news of his son' kidnapping, he had hope— _If Aki is with Porus he should be fine, this man doesn't look like the sort who would hurt a boy_.

Alexander approached him, leaving a trail over the mud and advancing with some difficulty. His cloak was missing, laying somewhere among the corpses and destruction of the battle; his armor was covered in blood and his face dirty, but now even that diminish his powerful aura.

— "What do you wish that I should do with you?" –the Macedonian King was the first one to speak and King Porus straightened himself, despite of his wound; one hand clutching a bloody cloth against his shoulder, when the interpreter translated Alexander's words.

— "Treat me as a King ought" –answered the defeated enemy with no trace of arrogance but full of pride. He could not have given a better answer.

— "For my part, your request shall be granted. But is there not something you would wish for yourself? Ask it." –said Alexander. So far he liked King Porus, he had not only proven to be a brave and honorable man, he was also wise and this gave him the confidence that his son was fine.

— "Everything is contained in this one request." (1) –King Porus was beginning to see double, the blood lost finally taken its toll on him, and the ground appeared to move under his feet, the sounds far, far away.

— So it is –Alexander smiled, truly pleased— You shall retain your lands and other territories to further enlarge your realm.

— You are a just King –Porus nodded, he felt extremely weak and his eyes felt heavy. He feared he would pass out at any moment and one of his servants run to hold him; other approached calling for the doctor.

— King Porus, you fought bravely today and I know about your wounds but, before you are taken to the surgeon, I need to know if my son is in your power –at last Alexander made the key question.

— Yes…—Hephaistion felt his heart beating faster— My…he is at my camp, my men will take you to him.

I imagined many things. I imagined my son in chains or inside a cage, half dead on a dirty bed, covered in bruises…everything but what I found. Achilles was not only fine, was really fine, resting inside a tent with all the luxury and comforts befit to a Crown Prince, and servants at his disposal. Technically the only thing Achilles could not do was leave; he was like at his own tent and not only that, his health was much better.

— Daddy! –Achilles could be 12 years old but in those moments he looked like a child, running to Hephaistion, jumping over his bed, as soon as his father appeared at the threshold.

The commander could scarcely believe this was truly happening, after all he had been through that day, after waiting the worst, after imagining his son drown or beheaded, now he was once again in his arms. And the commander embraced him with force, almost fearing Achilles would disappear if he let him go. Hephaistion was no longer dressed in armor but still wore his military chiton, damped, smelly, dirty, covered in everything from mud to blood to other things that would be better not to mention. But that did not matter for the Prince.

— How are you? –Hephaistion moved slightly away to see him, looking for bruises or something, but finding none for his complete relief.

_His cloths are even finer than the ones he had back at our camp_ –he noticed.

— I'm fine. They have treated me good, very good actually. King Porus even sent his personal doctor to look after me and I feel better, I can breath now, see? –he took a couple of deep breaths and then sneezed. But it was an improvement.

Hephaistion laughed and caressed his head. After weeks hearing his son fighting for every breath he left like kissing King Porus and his doctor.

— I was really worried for you –the commander admitted, looking those uneven eyes he thought would never see again— But that doesn't matter anymore –he patted the Prince's cheek fondly.

— Daddy, what happened? I heard about the battle but, did dad won?

— Do you have to ask? –his father's smile told him everything and Achilles smiled back.

— You have to tell me everything –asked the boy excited— The disposition of troops, the ground, dad's strategy…—his father took him by the shoulder.

— I will but not now. We still have many things to do. Your dad ordered to move the camp to this side of the river and we have to take care of our dead.

Achilles nodded.

Alexander arrived shortly after, immensely happy to see his son fine, but he did not have time to stay there, even if he wanted to. Somebody had to take care of the Prince while everything was done; yes, King Porus had treated Achilles as if he were his own son but still, neither the King or Hephaistion wanted to challenge their good luck and Alexander sent for Chrysaor, who had crossed the Hydaspes with Krateros' troops.

— I can stay with the Prince, Hephaistion –said Seleucus but the commander shook his head.

— Nobody should ask you more than you already did on the battlefield –Hephaistion held his unnerving eyes.

— You are not asking, I am offering to stay.

— Go to the doctor, eat and rest. Achilles will be fine with Chrysaor and you look about to drop death at any second –even if the commander was right Seleucus did not look happy and only reluctantly agreed to leave.

_I truly misjudged him_ –thought Hephaistion, watching Seleucus walking away— _He truly cares about my son_, _but Perdikkas_…—he shook his head— _I just hope this will not end badly. Perdikkas is still obsessed with Aki but now I know its only that, an obsession_.

**XXX**

_Alexander let us all rest for 30 days, a well-deserved rest but also a dangerous one because it gave the troops time to think. This battle proved to be too much for the men and, this plus years of hardships, battle after battle, mortal perils at every corner, the monsoon season…all of it was finally ending with the troop's morale. To complicate everything the rains were not only charging us with rusted equipment and mould in all our tents and cloths, it also brought sickness: malaria and dysentery; and of course after the elephants everyone wanted to go back home more than never._

_My King founded 2 cities here, Boukephalas and Perita. Yes, you got it right, after Boukephalos and Peritas. In the battle at the riverbank Boukephalos was badly hurt and died shortly after; needless is to say that Alexander was devastated and, the same as he did when Peritas died, he gave his old friend a state funeral…and of course Chrysaor complained again_.

_30 days to rest…why am I laughing? Because I did everything but rest during that time. Many things happened…_

It took time for Roxanne to assimilate that her perfect plan had failed. It was impossible, after all she had planned everything with care– _Everything but one simple tiny detail, I had no idea of what kind of man was Porus_ –and now the brat was back, no longer sick and still the heir of Alexander— _I am running out of time_ –she was 6 months pregnant and her goal was to disappear the brat before giving birth. But the Queen was starting to think this would no be possible— _If I keep trying to kill him, someone will begin to suspect. It was just luck that Porus executed Peisandros before he talked and also luck the brat was too weak to remember what happened…but I cannot rely always on luck_.

Roxanne had no idea of what to do. The sensible thing would be to wait, let time pass and then attempt something else— _But what if Alexander dies? He is always risking his life at the front line of battle, he has been wounded many times and, if he dies before the brat it will be the end_ –the brat was older and well known in the army, if he became King would be more difficult to remove him.

— I don't know what to do –she sighed. Sitting on a chair, eyes closed when she heard the familiar footsteps of her servant Parmys. The girl stopped at a prudent distance and waited— What? –the Queen opened her eyes.

— I am very sorry to disturb you, your Radiance –said Parmys with her head bowed— But I have news. Commander Hephaistion's sister has been asking questions among _hipparch_ Peisandros' slaves.

That intrigued Roxanne.

— What kind of questions?

— About their late master and your majesty.

_And why would she do that?_ –but she got the answer immediately— _She suspects something_.

— Do you know what kind of information the slaves gave her?

— Peisandros' body slave talked to Berenike the most –her servant answered— The little I know is that he gave her information about how often his late master came to visit your Grace.

_This is no good_ –Roxanne thought, frowning when one of her slaves arrived.

— Yes?

— Your majesty, _hipparch_ Perdikkas is here –the slave answered, kneeling in front of her.

_Such timing_ –just when the Queen has so many things on her mind the _hipparch_ had to come— _But…this can be a good thing. After all he thinks he is my friend and if things turn out badly I can always use him _–and with that in mind Roxanne received Perdikkas with her sweetest smile.

**XXX**

— Phai, I need to talk to you –Berenike arrived a week later at his tent. It was late at night and, for the commander's utterly surprise, she came covered in a black cloak with her head hidden under a hood.

It was now July and almost Alexander's 30 birthday. It had been 20 days since the battle at the Hydaspes River, such a long and short time, but the commander still felt on his body the remainders of that day. At 30 years old his wounds did not heal as they used when he was 20, not to mention that after so many years fighting his health wasn't as good as he would have wanted.

But this was not only Hephaistion's problem, many of Alexander's men had grown old, the hard men on the prime of life who had crossed the Hellespont at their 30 years old were now reaching 40, the veterans were now 50, and all of them were tired.

I never talked about my health to anyone. I did not want to bother them with, what I thought, was nothing serious. Of course I was wrong and 2 years later I was dead…But I had no way to know this and I did nothing to take special care of myself.

— Of course. Something happened? –his sister twisted her hands and bit his lower lip, looking around nervously, as if someone had been following her.

_Oh, please, don't tell me you are in trouble again _–he pleaded. Sadly but Hephaistion had learned to expect everything from his sister.

— Is it safe to talk here? –she asked in whispers. He could barely see her face thanks to the hood and the darkness that reign in the tent, but judging by her voice something serious had happened.

— Yes, it is –he sighed. Now Hephaistion was sure his sister was in trouble again— But, if it makes you feel better, we can go to my room.

And Berenike did not lose time going straight to his room, closing the door and only resumed talking when she was absolutely sure nobody was listening— _What the hell?_ –thought the commander.

— Phai, I need to talk to you about Roxanne –she said with urgency but never raising her voice more than it was strictly necessary.

— What about her? –truth to be told Hephaistion was waiting to hear they had had a fight, that his sister had a misunderstanding with the Queen or something, but certainly he wasn't prepare to what came next.

— I think…—Berenike shook her head— I am sure Roxanne was behind Aki's kidnapping –she said slowly, wanting her brother to grasp the gravity of the situation.

— What?! Where do you get that idea?

— Shush! Don't shout; we don't know who can be listening behind these walls of leather –said his sister in a mysterious tone and Hephaisntion ran his hands down his face.

— Eni –the commander made an effort to sound calm— What you are saying is very serious –he wanted his sister to understand this was no game. Hephaistion truly had no idea how was that Berenike came with such a crazy idea and he seriously hope it was not gossip or hearsay.

_Even if I don't like her, Roxanne is the Queen and everything is said of her affects Alexander's reputation_ –he thought.

— I know, but its true. Listen –she sat down at his side on the same couch— You know what happened at the camp the night Aki was kidnapped?

— Chrysaor told me. Roxanne and her servants were attacked, Yarsa was severely wounded and Peisandros escaped with Aki. Krateros looked for them around the camp and, when he couldn't find them, he sent word to Alex. I was there when his rider arrived –Hephaistion explained. It had shaken him the news of his eunuch's condition but it had also moved him to know he had risked his life to protect his son.

_And 20 days later Yarsa is still fighting for his life_ –he thought— _The doctors say he is in the hands of the Gods, in other words, they had no idea what else to do_.

— Yes. That's true, but only part of it. That night I went running to Roxanne's tent when I heard the screams and found Kyros there –Berenike said, remembering everything as if she were living that moment again— At first I thought Peisandros was the villain, the same as the rest, and that indeed he had attacked Roxanne, but then, I began to think more carefully and found many weird things.

— Weird things? –now he was curious. Berenike could be many things but she was not stupid, just very impulsive and sometimes immature, but, if she said there was something fishy he believed her.

— Roxanne says Peisandros and the mercs attacked her and her servants and then ran away with Aki but, if that is true, how was that the mercs reached the crossing point before you did? I mean, Roxanne screamed for help like 2 hours after you left –she had a point and only now Hephaistion saw it. Everybody had been so busy thinking in the upcoming battle that no one stopped to truly analyze the situation.

— I haven't thought about that –he admitted.

— And there is more. Aki was completely alone, except for Yarsa, when the mercs arrived. His guards weren't there because Roxanne sent them out to investigate a noise she heard, his Cheetah was chained because Roxanne says she is afraid of Bastet and Chrysaor was off duty. Very conveniently the only ones inside were the Queen and her most trusted servants, including her creature Parmys who, by the way, was the only one who backed up Roxanne's story.

— Eni, you are right in many things but I still don't see how was Roxanne involve –said Hephaistion and his sister made a pout.

— Let me finish –she scolded him and cleared her throat— All this seemed very weird to me so, Thais and I, did a little investigation of our own –Berenike continued— Peisandros' body slave says his master went very often to the Queen's tent, late at night and always disguised, and, when he was drunk, he liked to boasted about how was he bedding the Queen –and up went Hephaistion eyebrows.

— If that is true, this situation can turn really ugly –said the commander.

— Phai, it is true. Think! Peisandros was really good-looking and Roxanne was conveniently pregnant after they met. Remember that Peisandros was under your command and they did not become acquaintances until Alex met you at the Indus.

_That is true_ –he thought.

— Where is this slave?

— Conveniently dead –answered Berenike. That day's word was "conveniently" for what Hephaistion could see— The official version is that he died from a sickness caused by the rains but we think he was poisoned because he died shortly after we talked to him.

_Complicated_ –he thought. The situation was going from bad to worst and, if Roxanne had indeed taken Peisandros as her lover that could very well mean the child she was waiting it was not Alexander's— _She did exactly what I feared, she took a lover. _

— What else did you find out?

— A thing you will not like –said his sister visibly nervous.

_So far I don't like anything_ –he thought.

— Don't worry about me, just tell me –Berenike bit her lip again.

— Roxanne was asking questions about you –she continued— Well, not Roxanne in person but her creature Parmys. Nick told me he was bedding the servant girl and that she tried to get information from him. Nick did not suspect anything because he thought Parmys had a crushed on you, or something, but I don't think so.

— When was this? When was Nick bedding Parmys? –Hephaistion suddenly had a hunch a thought that just came at him and one he did not like one bit.

— Before we reached Taxila.

_Could it be? Could it be that Roxanne started the rumor about Nick and I? There are too many coincidences here, she tried to seduce me and her servant bedded my brother…_ –before this night he would have never suspected the Queen but...

— Eni, everything you say has perfect sense but there is just one thing I don't get. Why would Roxanne want to kidnap Aki or get information about me? –that made Berenike laughed so loud that tears shown at the corner of her eyes.

— Phai, it's obvious. You and Aki are a threat to her –said his sister, taking the tears away with the back of her hand— Even Thais was able to grasp this much. Think: Roxanne's son, even if Alex is the father and even if she gives birth to a boy, will never be King because of your son. Phai –she took his hand— A woman is only important if her husband or her sons are important but, Alex doesn't pay her any attention because he is in love with you and her son will always come after your son.

Berenike made a pause, struggling to find the right words.

—I never said this to you because you are always very busy and these are women things but…I had the change to know Roxanne while keeping her company and…she is not what she looks like. She is a great actress, likes to make people think she is sweet and lovely but she is ruthless and, I dare say, capable of anything.

Hephaistion had never liked the Queen and had wanted to have this conversation with his sister because, as Berenike said, she knew Roxanne better even than Alexander— _I understand so many things_ _but, what am I going to do with all this information?_ –that was something he would have to think carefully.

— I believe you –he said with all honesty, holding her gaze— In fact, many of the things you said had been haunting me for some time, like Roxanne's behavior. I also thought there was something strange about her, especially after she tried to seduce me.

— She tried to seduced you?! That bitch! –Berenike exclaimed with all indignation— I told you she is a great actress. The hypocrite snake!

— But we need proofs if we want to confront her –said Hephaistion— I cannot go to Alex and accuse his wife of kidnapping my son and bedding Peisandros without proof. These are serious charges and Roxanne could be put to death.

— Oh, trust me I would love to see that.

— Eni! –he scolded her— I am serious —Berenike sighed.

— But I have nothing! –she exclaimed in absolute dismay— Does Aki remember something of his kidnapping?

— Not much. He was very sick and only remembers Peisandros and crossing the river –answered the commander— At some point he passed out and, when he woke up, he was in King Porus' camp.

— Yarsa! – his sister exclaimed suddenly in triumph— I bet you Yarsa can tell us more.

That was an excellent idea but…

— He has to survive first.

After his sister left Hephaistion went to sleep, sure that he would be unable to do it after everything he had heard. He thought over and over again about Roxanne, Achilles, Berenike's suspicious, Xsayarsa fighting for his life and, before he noticed, he fell a sleep, prey of a curious dream…

**XXX**

— Julius I need to talk to you –when Alexander burst in his house, unannounced, in the middle of the night, with the same cloths he had been wearing since yesterday; his manager thought many things, from he confession of a murder to a harmless announcement of some sudden revelation, but the first to pop up in his mind was…

— If you came for the lyrics I'm still working on them –the hothead blond had had the wonderful idea to write a song with verses in Latin, emulating some bands of Symphonic Metal, and of course the one in charge of the Latin part was the Roman.

— What?!…No! I have a problem.

"_I-have-a-problem." Why do I have the feeling that I won't like this? _–thought Julius, preparing for the worst and waiting for the other to continue.

— I married a woman.

_Yes, I don't like this_ –this was worst than the worst he had been waiting. The Roman was one step of killing Alexander, but, instead of dragging his butt all over the country while giving him a very colorful list of why he was an idiot, he breathed.

— How that happened? —years of experience had told him to wait for the whole story before killing...sorry, before judging others.

It took Alexander half and hour to explain everything, pacing around his manager's study room under the marble noses of his ancestors while Julius sat, listening with attention and asking questions every now and then to have a clear picture of the situation.

— Let me see if I understand –said the Roman when the other had finished, ankle resting on his knee, elbows of the arms of the chair and fingers interlaced— You went to Las Vegas, got drunk, and marry this woman Roxanne…

_In a chapel decorated like a Greek temple and your buddy Perdikkas as your best man_ –without details it was a very short story— _Someone should put a warning on alcohol bottles: "if you are Alexander don't drink more than 3 cups"_ –last drinking party had ended with the burning of a famous bar called Persepolis.

— When you say it like that it sounds stupid –the Macedonian complained but, immediately stopped, turned to look at him and added— Ok, it was stupid. But… What am I going to do now? What am I going to tell Phai?

_And you are asking me? Never before I've so glad of not being you_ –he thought but, of course, his face gave nothing away.

— Alexander you are not the first one to get married like that, and surely won't be the last. I'll see everything to annul the marriage and by tomorrow night this will be over –said Julius, already thinking what he was going to do.

The Roman stood up and Alexander embraced him.

**XXX**

It was cowardice, Alexander was perfectly aware of it and the saddest thing was he did not care. After long hours of meditation he had decided that, what Hephaistion did not know couldn't enrage him and, since Julius had promised to fix everything in one day— _And what that man says he does. I don't have to tell him about my marriage_ –so, the blond came back home as if nothing had happened.

_It's the book's fault_ –thought Alexander making a tantrum that would have made proud six years old boys around the world— _If Phai hadn't stayed to write his next book he would have come with me and I wouldn't have ended married to Roxanne_ –it was a pretty lame excuse but it was all he got.

When he arrived a very sick Hephaistion welcomed him, suffering from a flu that looked as bad as the black plague.

— I thought you were coming back to-to…*sneeze* tomorrow –his beloved was resting on his favorite couch, a blanket over his legs and a book in his hands. He looked horrible, which in Hephaistion's case was as incredible as the notion of a brilliant Krateros.

— What happened to you? –Alexander forgot everything about his marriage and ran to Hephaistion, kneeling at his side— You were perfectly fine when I left.

— My editor was sick –answered his beloved with a nasal voice that was rapidly taking sexy points from him— We spent all night working and next day I had the flu.

— All night? Just working? –even if Hephaistion was sick that did not prevent him from giving Alexander one of his deadly glances that could make babies cry and wells get dry.

— If you are implying that I got sick because my editor sucked my mouth…

— I never said that! –exclaimed a very offended blond, but he added— You didn't, right?

— OUT!

— I'm sorry, I'm sorry –Alexander felt like the biggest moron in those moments. There he was accusing his beloved when he had gotten married.

They fell silent and his beloved sneezed again. Alexander ran to fetch him more tissues and caressed his head fondly, checking if he had fever.

— Do you need something? –he asked really worried.

— An exorcist –Hephaistion blew his nose— I went to see doctor Philip and he said I will be fine in a couple of days —he lifted his head to see his lover— How was everything at Las Vegas?.

— Fine –the lack of enthusiasm in that answered caught his beloved's attention.

— Just fine? What happened? Did Perdikkas climbed to dance with the strippers again? –that had been so funny, especially the part where Ptolemy posted it on youtube.

— No, it was…—God decided he had suffered enough and his cell phone rang in that moment.

_Safe by the bell_ –he excused himself and went to the garden to answer.

— Julius, is everything right? Is the problem solved?

**XXX**

— Far from it –said the Roman when Alexander arrived at his house. The situation was delicate and he had insisted they should talk in person— Do you know who is Roxanne's father?

The truth? He didn't even know her last name, but judging by Julius' tone he was an important man— _Or a serial killer_.

— No, I don't.

— Well –the Roman walked until he rested his weight against his desk— Her father is a politician, not an important one and we wouldn't have to worry about him if it weren't for the fact that he knows men than matter –Alexander did not like that— But the problem doesn't end here. Roxanne Bactria argues that you bedded her so we can't annul the marriage –now that he mentioned it Alexander started to remember a little of what had happened that night.

— Fine, don't annul it; can't we just get divorce?

— She doesn't want to divorce.

_Bloody woman!_ –thought the Macedonian.

— But I am already married! I can't marry twice.

— Yes, but here we have other problem –said Julius— You and Hephaistion got married in another country and, before we can legalize your marriage here, it will take time. Time enough for Roxanne to talk to the press and make all this public destroying the image of perfect couple that you and Hephaistion have and, if you enrage your fan-girl we lose a pretty important sector of our consumers…I mean fans. And I don't have to remind you that you already have lots of problems with the band since Kleitos died.

That was true. Since Kleitos' death things had became really complicated with the band. Ptolemy was always insisting that they should take a break and even Julius thought it was a good idea but…— _I will not stop. Not now that I have come this far_.

— I know this is a stupid question and I'm sure of your answer but I am bound by social conventions to ask, have you talked to Hephaistion?

— No.

— You should, before he hears of this on the media.

It was a good advice but, as always, it was easier said than done. Hephaistion had been furious when he learned about the kiss between him and Julius, and if he know he had married and bedded a woman— _He will ask the divorce, that if he doesn't kill me first, of course_.

* * *

(1) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 281.


	207. India Pt IX

**CHAPTER 194**

All day Alexander tried, he really tried, to talk to Hephaistion but, whenever he opened his mouth, words failed him. There were very few things that scared him, so few that many thought he knew no fear, but an angry Hephaistion was something that could reduce him to a trembling jelly.

— I can't believe I fell sick –his beloved complained that night while Alexander arranged his pillows before helping him to drink a tea— Leon was planning a costume party for this weekend and I had *sneeze*…I had everything ready to go as John Snow.

— Mm…—Hephaistion finished his tea and watched his lover confused. Usually this was the part when the blond started to complain about his liking for _cosplay_ but, instead, he looked as if his mind were somewhere else.

— You have been really weird the whole day –his beloved pointed out.

— Yes, well…—Alexander left the empty cup on the night table— I…something happened –Hephaistion frowned.

— Is that why you left to Julius' place in such a hurry? –he nodded. He was sure his voice would fail him if he tried to talk— You know you can tell me what is bothering you –his beloved took his hand and his loving and understanding voice only served to make the blond feel even worst.

— I know it's just…it's so difficult to explain –one look at his dark gray eyes and he panicked. He did not want to lose Hephaistion, he would die without him, but, if he told him the truth…

_He will hate me_ –he thought. For a moment Alexander toyed with the idea of not saying anything and wait until the situation was solved but then, he remembered how furious his beloved had been when he saw the pictures of him with Julius.

— Phai…I got married at Las Vegas –he said so quickly that it took Hephaistion a moment to fully understand what had he said.

— You did, WHAT?! –even the flu appeared to have left him in that moment. His beloved looked at him angry, surprised and confused…although more confused than angry and that gave the blond a little hope— With whom? —then Hephaistion thought something that enraged him— Don't you dare to tell me you marry Julius because I will KILL you.

— NO! –the sole idea was crazy, he married to Julius?…Alright he had to stop thinking that— I married a woman, I was drunk, I don't remember much of what happened and I'm trying to solve this but Julius says it will take time –he explained so quickly that he did not even breathe.

— Drunk enough to marry a woman? Alex, stop kidding me. I know you and I have see you drunk more times that I care to count, it will take a barrel to knock you out not to mention cloud what you claim is brain to get married.

_How could he do this?_ –Hephaistion could feel his heart beating savagely against his temples in what promised to become the mother of all headaches.

— I don't know how that happened.

— You don't know?!

— Phai, I swear by the love I feel for you…

— Oh, please! –he exclaimed— Don't talk to me about how much you love me right now.

— Fine. I swear by the life of our son that I really can't remember how was that I ended married –Alexander said from the bottom of his heart.

Hephaistion was angry, really angry, but what prevented him from looking for his very sharp replica of Jon Snow's sword _Longclaw_ to cut Alexander into little pieces, was his very sincere remorse. He took a deep breath, counted to 10 and…counted again.

— What do you know of what happened?

—All I know is, I met Roxanne at a casino –the blond answered more slowly— I thought she was funny and then, someone mentioned something about getting married…no wait, I think it was a bet. Someone challenged me to get marry and then, I did.

— Did you sleep with her?

— I guess I did.

Silence.

_What am I suppose to do now?_ –thought Hephaistion, not very sure of what to feel in those moments.

— You said Julius is solving this mess –his beloved talked almost whispering.

— Yes, but it will take a while because Roxanne doesn't want the divorce.

_Of course not! Alex is a rock star, who would want to divorce him?_ –he thought.

Silence again.

— Phai…

— Mm?

— I am sorry.

— I know –Hephaistion sighed.

— Please don't hate me –the sweet tone of his voice made him smile despite everything.

— I will have to think about it –and have one or three cups of something really strong— Give me time.

— Ok –Alexander nodded— Do you want me to go?

— Yes –even if Alexander could understand this he had hopped for a different answer. He took his pillow and went to the sofa.

**XXX**

— What did you do now? –was Achilles' greeting next morning when he found his dad sleeping in the living room.

— What makes you think I did something? –Alexander yawned, rubbing his eyes and moving lazily over his improvised bed.

— Because if daddy had done something he would be the one sleeping here, _dah!_ –now that Achilles would be 13 years old next November he was even more unbearable.

_I insist, I don't know if I'll be able to live through his adolescence_ –he thought.

— So? –the teenager insisted, changing his weight from one foot to the other.

— So what?

— What did you do? –Achilles sat down at his side. He was still in his pajamas and, for the blond's absolute horror, he was barefoot.

— Achilles Argead-Amyntoros didn't I tell you to use slippers? Your father has the flu and I don't want you too sick –the blond scolded him. His son was a boy of fragile health and, every time he caught a cold was like the end of the world. They always ended in the ER with a blue Achilles who could barely breath.

— You exaggerate too much –answered the teenager.

— Oh, I exaggerate? Fine, next time you can't breath you can take your lonely ass to the ER –both fell silent.

— Fine. I'm sorry, I'll use slippers…and socks –the blond nodded and his son poked his side with his finger— Your turn, what did you do this time? I heard you both arguing last night but couldn't get one word right, just "married" and "sorry."

Alexander puffed his cheeks out. He really did not want to discuss this with his son but, he would hear of it sooner or later.

— I got married with a woman at Las Vegas –every time he told the story sounded even more foolish. How was that he had done such a thing? Hephaistion was right, it took a lot of alcohol to knock him out and usually he always remembered what he did.

— Wow! You outdid yourself this time –exclaimed Achilles but, there was no mockery in his voice. He was concerned— Why?

— I was drunk, ok?

— But…what did daddy say? Is he angry? Because when you kissed Julius he totally freaked out –he reminded the blond— Is he asking for the divorce? You have to apologize and admit everything was your fault, do you understand?

Even if Achilles did not want to look worried he was. He loved both his fathers and did not want to lose his family over a strange woman. Alexander was really touched and squeezed his shoulder fondly, ignoring his bossy tone of voice.

— Nobody is divorcing here, son. We are trying to fix this –the blond assured him.

— Do you promise me you will fix this?

— You have my word –and the teenager relaxed visibly.

— At least… was she hot? –Achilles wanted to know—What's her name?

— Roxanne Bactria –answered Alexander and his son took his iphone from his pajamas' pocket to Google the name.

_I can't believe I didn't even know her last name. That's it! I will never drink again_ –he swore.

— Cool! Did you know she is a playmate?

— What?! –the blond sat— Give me the phone –and for Achilles utterly disappointment he took the iphone from him.

_What the hell?_ –thought Alexander watching Roxanne's half naked pictures— _She is a playmate? Well, that will explain a lot_.

— I thought you were sleeping –Hephaistion's voice made the blond and Achilles turned.

His beloved was wrapped in his blanket and looking as bad as the day before, with his nose red and his eyes puffy.

— Aki woke me –said Alexander, standing up and taking the iphone with him. He wasn't going to let the boy keep looking at these pictures.

_I know. Feeble attempt, most probably he will jump on the web in the same moment Phai and I stop looking at him_ –the blond sighed.

— Aki, go to your room –said Hephaistion. In normal circumstances Achilles would have argued with a never-ending list of reasons of why that was so unfair, but not today, that morning he did exactly as he was told.

His beloved sat and Alexander did the same, waiting for him to talk first.

— I have been thinking a lot about this –said Hephaistion— In fact, I did not sleep last night thinking carefully about everything and I reached a conclusion.

The blond felt his heart beating savagely.

— Which is?

— There is something really weird about this woman –said Hephaistion for his utterly surprise, he was waiting something completely different— I called Perdikkas this morning and he doesn't remember either what happened, but, for what he tells me I think you 2 were drugged.

— What?! Why?

— Call me paranoid or maybe the writer inside me is playing tricks on my mind but I think this woman's goal was to marry you –his beloved explained— And planned everything to get you.

It was crazy but, that would also explain a lot of things— _I have to be very careful_ –thought the blond.

— Does this mean that you…are no longer angry with me? –Hephaistion smiled.

— Not as much as yesterday, no –Alexander moved closer to kiss him but his beloved moved away.

— Don't. I'm sick.

— So, what? –and for Hephaistion amusement the blond kissed him.

**XXX**

— Roxanne is pregnant? –Hephaistion was as confused and incredulous as Alexander when Julius gave them the news— It's been a month since the wedding, how can she be so sure Alex is the father?

— Do you want her version or mine? –asked Julius in that particular tone of him sounded as if he were joking but you never could tell.

— Hers –Alexander asked.

— Roxanne claims she hasn't…how did her lawyer put it? Oh, yes, she hasn't known another man since the wedding day.

— And your version? –this time it was Hephaistion who asked.

— She is lying, one look at her will tell you. For what I learned Roxanne is cunning and very manipulative, she always gets what she wants but not this time; anyone with 2 points of intelligence will know what kind of woman she is but, we can't be sure if her child is Alexander's without DNA tests which, of course, I already asked –Julius explained— But I didn't called you just to talk about Roxanne.

— If this is about taking a break…

— It's precisely about that –the Roman interrupted Alexander— Perdikkas and Ptolemy are tired and I do think you all should stop for a while and rest.

— This is mutiny! If they are tired maybe they should just leave. I don't need them! –by now Alexander was standing and almost shouting.

— You can't replace them –said Julius with calm.

— Why not? I am the leader of the band, without me there is no band and I can bloody well do as I please.

— Alex, calm down –said Hephaistion but his lover was beyond fury.

And things did not get better when Alexander talked to Ptolemy and Perdikkas, they only got worst. Seleucus was the only one who had nothing to say since he had just recently joined the band, after Kleito's death, but even him knew it would be good for all to take a break.

— You are a bunch of ungrateful bastards! –exclaimed Alexander— We came this far and now you want to abandon me?

— See? You are doing this again, but this time it won't work –said Ptolemy— You always exaggerate everything. We are not abandoning you, we are not throwing to the garbage years of hard work; we just want to go home and rest, to take a bloody break!

— Alex, if you are as wise as you always boasts, then you should know that a wise man knows when to stop –said Perdikkas— And it's time to stop.

There was no way to make the blond see reason and Hephaistion was sure the band was over but, after days of tantrum, locking himself inside the bedroom and refusing to eat, Alexander agreed to take a break.

**XXX**

When Hephaistion woke up he felt dizzy and confused; it took him 3 heartbeats to know where he was and then, other long moment to assimilate his dream. His dreams had never failed him, even if he didn't understand them at first, sooner or later, they became true, and he found himself fearing the true meaning of this one— _This is a warning about Roxanne_ –and now he was sure the Queen meant trouble.

For days Hephaistion thought really hard if he should tell Alexander about his suspicious and for days he fought against the fury that little by little grew stronger against Roxanne— _If she was behind my son's abduction, I will kill her_ –but that kind of thinking was dangerous, specially because Roxanne was, for better or worst, the King's wife. But, as time passed, he was more and more convinced she was guilty– _In what moment did I think it was a good idea for Alex to marry HER?_—he felt like a fool.

Alexander and Hephaistion shared everything, and with or without proofs, he knew his lover would believe him, the problem was not this— _The problem is that, if this is not true, I will destroy the relationship between Alex and his Queen forever, that is if he doesn't kill her first. And what if the child is really his?_

But what he did was to move Achilles from the Queen's tent back to his own, leaving him under his sister care… and Sophia, who was like his personal nurse. Since the night Hephaistion and Berenike talked he began to pay special attention to Roxanne, where she went, with whom and why, but avoiding to ask direct questions about her— _I will not give her arguments to use against me_.

It took him a week before Hephaistion had time to talk to his son, the battle of the Hydaspes had cost them the life of almost 4,000 men, specially among the _pezetairoi_, who had had the terrible task of engaging the elephants in battle; and a lot of work had to be done. All of Alexander's high officers were hosted at the palaces of King Porus' nobles but the commander decided to stay in his tent because the men grew restless and unhappier at every passing day and, to know that their officers were having fun while they suffered the rain did not help to improve their mood.

Achilles was much better now, it was still raining and it would be 2 months before the monsoon season ended, but King Porus' doctor proved to be more skillful treating his son than doctor Philip and the Prince had been able to even leave the tent and do a little exercise.

— Tell me again about the battle –asked Achilles that day while sharing his meal with Hephaistion.

Since King Porus became their ally their food supplies had improved, even the ranking soldiers could enjoy small luxuries but not even this had served to improve their dark mood— _Something has to be done and quick or we'll have a mutiny soon. _

— Aki, I have told you the same story 3 times –his father smiled. Even if the Prince was now in peace with the idea that he would never be a great warrior that did not mean he did not like to hear war stories…especially the ones involving his fathers.

— I know, but I found it fascinating. I never thought elephants could be so tough.

_Me neither_ –thought the commander, chewing his bread and remembering with all clarity when an elephant was about to crush him. He did not blame the men, neither he wanted to see another of those beasts any time soon.

— I bet this is why dad is so interested in acquiring elephants –said Achilles in a professional tone, his meat untouched and cold on his plate— He is thinking to use them in battle.

— I don't know about that, but it could be possible.

_With Alex everything is possible_ –he thought and both fell silent. For a long moment the only sound they heard were their chewing and the knife scrapping the plate every time they cut a piece of meat.

— Aki, I want to ask you something –said Hephaistion suddenly— What do you think of Roxanne?

— What do you mean? –the commander was intrigued by the way his son asked that question. It was as if Achilles knew something or where hiding something.

_Has he been aware of what kind of person is Roxanne?_ –he wasn't sure of the answer. A part of him thought his son knew something but, another part said it was unlikely— _What should I say now? The truth, Aki deserves it. _

— I want to talk to you about something but first I want to know what do you think of the Queen, what kind of person do you think she is? –his father's eyes spoke louder than his words and Achilles knew he could be honest.

The boy left his piece of cheese on the table, intertwined his fingers and frowned, thinking and looking like a small Alexander.

— At first, I thought she was just a girl, a very beautiful and intelligent one, but nothing more –the Prince spoke slowly— I did not like the idea of she and dad getting marry but I understood why he was doing it.

Hephaistion nodded.

— You were jealous, I remember –but his son shook his head.

— Yes, but not only that. The wedding day, while I watched them on the place of honor, I thought Roxanne was not worthy of dad, after all she was almost a nobody with no great significance. Politically speaking that is –Achilles was not judging her like a gossipy Xsayarsa would have done, he was just stating facts in that particularly dispassionate way of his— Later, I came to like her because I thought her sweet and interesting.

— But you change your mind, am I wrong?

— Yes, I changed my mind after I won my sword-belt.

— Why?

This time the Prince made a long pause. What he was about to say was not base on facts, it was just his intuition and he did not know how to explain it.

— I never told this to anyone but…she convinced me to disobey dad and joined the battle at Aornus –those words made Hephaistion narrowed his eyes and felt an murderous fury burning inside him— At first I paid it no attention, I thought she was trying to help me and at the end her advice worked great but… I don't know how to explain this –he shook his head— I think Roxanne is not what she looks like.

Hephaistion nodded slowly.

— Your aunt Eni told me the same thing –he said— But she also told me something even more disturbing –his son looked at him intrigued— Your aunt and I believe Roxanne planned your abduction.

— Mm…it makes sense. Peisandros had no reason for risking his life without knowing what kind of man was King Porus –Achilles reflected, still analyzing everything with cold logic as if the whole affair had nothing to do with him— Besides, Roxanne has motives for wanting me dead, even more now that she is pregnant.

This was a side of his son that Hephaistion did not like. Every since Cyrus Ochus died Achilles had became colder and trusted no one except his family and Chrysaor— _And Seleucus, even if he doesn't talk about him, I am sure he likes him_ –the worst part of this was that, if indeed Roxanne had tried to kill his son… twice, and the commander truly believed it now, Achilles would become even more distrustful.

— Is this why you insisted in having me here? –the Prince wanted to know.

— Yes, son.

— Mm, are you going to tell dad?

— Do you think I should? –he certainly did not know how.

_What am I suppose to say? "Hey Alex, your wife tried to kill my son twice, slept with one of your mercs and tried to seduce me"_ –why these things had always to happen to him?

— I don't think you should do it –Achilles advised— Roxanne is the Queen and everything she does affects dad. You know better than me how difficult is the situation with the troops, they are not happy and I don't think their mood will improve if they learn about their Queen's activities.

Hephaistion had thought the same thing but it was good to hear he wasn't at all mistaken. If the men knew Roxanne had slept with Peisandros…— _They will began to question Alex's manliness… _

— You are right –the commander sighed— But you can't expect me to sit and do nothing knowing that this…woman tried to kill you twice.

— Daddy, let her be. Roxanne is very manipulative but she also has a big weakness.

— Which is?

— She thinks she is smarter than the rest of us –said Achilles— And she will make a mistake that will expose her without needing our help.

**XXX**

_You can imagine that this proved to be one of the most difficult things I had to face in my life. I did not want to intrude in Alexander's marriage but, at the same time, I couldn't stay there with arms crossed doing nothing after knowing this woman had tried to kill my son and could very well attempt something against my sister, after all Berenike had been asking inconvenient questions about her_.

_I shared Achilles' opinion, the men could not know about the Queen's activities, but I had an obligation to tell Alexander and, an opportunity, that I could not possibly ignore, arose a week later …_

— Phai, I want to talk to you about something –said Alexander one day. They had gone out hunting, just the 2 of them for the guards' absolute consternation, but they desperately needed some time alone.

_Lately everyone wants to talk to me_ –he thought remembering Berenike. It was midday and, after spending the morning hunting, they were now sharing the meal they had managed to cook. They hadn't brought servants, which was not practical but infinitely more fun. It reminded the commander of the time the both of them had spent at Illyria, during their exile— _When we both still dream about glory and in living amazing adventures…well, Alex still does_.

— I have been talking to Ambhi and Porus and I'm afraid Aristotle was wrong –this was new and caught the commander's attention immediately— The Ocean is not close, in fact, I am afraid is still very far from here and, according to what I have heard, it will be a difficult journey to reach it.

— Then, what are we going to do?

— Advance, what else? –Alexander smiled as if the answer were obvious.

_An expected answer but not a wise one_ –thought the commander, worried.

— The men will not like this –Hephaistion pointed out— Alex, you know better than I that the elephants took away the last remnants of their fighting spirit. They want to go home. It has been 8 years since we left and your men are getting old.

— I know! –his lover exclaimed angry, taking a deep breath to calm down— I know…but I cannot go back when I have come this far.

They fell silent.

_I promised him I would not talk against this campaign once we left Persia_ –Hephaistion reminded himself.

— Fine –he gave up, his fingers brushing the grass in a nervous tick— But if we are not coming back, what are you going to tell the troops? If they know a hard and difficult journey is waiting for them you could very well have a mutiny.

_The men only need a pretext, or a leader, and they will mutiny. That's how bad our situation has become_ –he reflected.

— Nothing. No one can know about what I just told you –Alexander held his gaze— I gave Krateros orders to build a fleet but, if someone asks, it will be used for an Egyptian expedition.

Hephaistion frowned.

— What has Egypt to do with India?

— I began the rumor that the Hydaspes and the Chenab River are connected to the Nile –the commander look at him through big round eyes.

— And you expect the men to believe that? Any person with a little sense of geography knows this is impossible.

— Then I have to be grateful that most of my men can't even read, don't you think?

Silence again.

Alexander caressed his cheek with his index and middle finger and kissed him, sliding his lips over his beloved's before parting them with the tip of his tongue.

— I don't want to argue with you –he whispered, his words soft as flower's petals.

— Me neither –Hephaistion surrounded his neck and kissed him fully on the mouth, moaning softly and greatly enjoying to have his strong body pressed against him.

It had been so long since the last time they were alone like this and he just wanted to forget everything under his kisses. He moaned softly when the hands of his King traveled up and down his back. Hephaistion still had the horrible scars, the silent reminders of the wounds Darius' man had inflicted him with his savage whipping. It had been a long time ago and they did not hurt anymore, but he would always remember—_I have lived so many things, met so many people, saw so many places…Will my memories hunt me like ghosts when I get old? _

Memories could torment you but no more than your actions and that inevitably reminded the commander of Roxanne— _There is nothing worst that to regrets one's actions, to wish with all your forces to go back in time and do what you failed to do._

— Alex…—he sighed between kisses— We need to talk.

_We need to talk_. Whoever said the King knew no fear never confronted him with those words. Alexander stopped his caresses.

— What did I do now? –he exclaimed like child, making his beloved laugh.

— Nothing. Why would you think that?

— Because usually you need to talk to me when I did something wrong –said the King.

— You always complain in the same way when I say: "we need to talk" –they both laughed.

— Well, lets go to the point. What happened now? –but the smile left Alexander when his beloved brushed his hair behind his ear. Then he knew this was serious.

— Alex, first of all I want you to know that I would have never come to you if I were not absolutely sure of what I'm about to tell you –he only intrigued his lover even more.

— Phai, just hit me, you know you can tell me anything –and the King meant it.

Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out.

— It's about Roxanne.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry for the horrible cliffhanger but, I'm still thinking about what to do with Roxanne ^^ Yep, Alexander and Hephaistion are now 30 years old but the last years of their lives are full of adventures. Some, I'm afraid, I will have to summarize because I don't want to bore you and others I will tell with detail. Thank you!


	208. India Pt X

**¡Hola!**

A million thank! Wow! We have come a looong way together, don't you agree? I want to share with you some good news, the fanfiction added my story in a community called "Longest Stories" hahahahaha XD It's a compilation of all stories with more than 800 thousand words from all fandoms, and my story is there! That made me very happy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 195**

_About Gaius Caligula_

"_Gaius paid no attention to traditional or current fashions in his dress, but ignored masculine and even human conventions […] he even dressed up as Venus, and long before his expedition, he wore the uniform of a triumphant general, often embellished with the breast plate which he had stolen from the tomb of Alexander the Great" (1)_

**-o-o-o-**

_I was exactly in the place I always feared to be: playing the gossipy lover, feeding the King with information about the scandalous behavior of his wife. Playing the same game that for many years sicken me in the corridors of Pella. I wasn't the right person for this, not only I dislike the task but I was also the lover. Coming from anyone else it could be taken as a serious and impartial accusation, but I? One thing was to tell Alex, as his soul mate and dearest friend but another completely different to preset my testimony in front of his inner circle, or even the Assembly; and there wasn't one soul that heard about this who did not think I was jealous. _

_Why the surprised look on your face? You never asked yourself why modern historians have the idea that I was a capricious, spoil, jealous man? Now you have your answer. What I told Alexander that day was not made public but still, there are very few things that can be kept as secrets in a military camp. Whoever thought women liked to talk never knew this fickle breed known as soldiers. And to complicate the situation even more Achilles was my son; everything the Queen had planned had been directed against me so this left me in a very delicate position. _

_But, as sad and difficult as this was, there was no one else and the King had to know. Alex, despite the love he felt for my family, would have never taken seriously Berenike's accusations coming from her mouth. It would have been my sister's word against the Queen's and Roxanne would deny everything of course and, the whole situation would have been minimized as women's problems. And Achilles had already pronounced himself against the idea of saying anything to the King. I was alone in this, and, at that time, I accepted it with all the possible consequences it could bring me._

Hephaistion took his time, stretching the moment to an almost painful wait. For the first time in his life words failed him and he could do nothing more but stare into Alexander's uneven eyes as if trying to find a magical answer in them. Years together had not being in vain and the King could sense his anxiety, his…fear? He had never seen his beloved like this and Alexander did not like it, it hurt him to see his soul mate afraid of him. He could not stand it.

— Phai…—the tenderness in his voice was like a caress, sliding over his skin, warming his heart and filling him with confidence— It's all right; you know you can trust me.

His beloved nodded.

— I know. Please don't think I don't, it's just…—Hephaistion sighed— What I have to tell you it's not easy to say and it's also extremely delicate –he made a pause— I just want to ask you one thing, listen to me until I'm done talking, please.

The King was intrigued. The commander was not the kind of man prone to exaggerate and there were very few things that could leave him in this state— _Not even when Parmelio and Philotas plotted against me was he like this, what could have happened?_

— You have my word; I will listen.

— Thank you –Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out, brushed his hair behind his ear and began not with the very blunt: "Roxanne tried to kill Aki", which he knew would infuriate Alexander to the point that he would stop listening; but from the beginning, with his suspicious about the Queen's strange behavior, his own impression about her, the anecdotes Berenike had confined him, like the savage beating Roxanne had inflicted to one of her slaves just because the girl pulled her hair while brushing it.

He told Alexander about Achilles' thoughts that the Queen wasn't what she looked like, of Nikandros' confession that Parmys had been trying to get information from him and, of course, reaching the delicate part of the night when Roxanne tried to seduce him…

— She tried to do WHAT?! –exclaimed an extremely shocked Alexander—And why didn't you tell me before? –so far he hadn't said a word but this proved to be too much and his astonishment and indignation explode all at once.

Hephaistion sighed— _I knew this would happen_.

— I didn't precisely because you will be like this.

— Like this? And how would you be if you were in my place?

— Alex, I didn't come to you because: first, I thought it was just the feeble attempt of a young girl to have some romance in her life –he explained— Second, because I don't like to play the part of the jealous lover accusing the Queen. I hate palace gossip and I had more important things to do.

— More important than telling me Roxanne was flirting with my lover?! –curious choice of words not "my wife flirted with you." In that moment the commander was not sure what infuriated his lover more, the notion of his wife cheating on him or the part where she tried to sleep with him.

— Alex, I thought it was nothing but clearly I was wrong –Hephaistion continued— I just thought she felt lonely because you don't pay her much attention, and I hoped it would be the end of it. But, Roxanne took a lover –and he told the King everything his sister had learned about Peisandros, finally reaching the part of his interest.

Alexander's eyes double their size hearing how everything pointed at Roxanne planning Achilles abduction, not to mention that it had been her idea the Prince disobeyed the King joining the battle at Aornus— _It has sense, how was that I didn't see it?_ –thought the blond, but the answer was quite simple: Alexander had more important things to do and, as his beloved had said, he did not pay attention to Roxanne.

— I have no proof of what I am telling you and I am well aware that all this could be seen as an attempt to provoke you against your Queen –said Hephaistion, slowly, weighing every word; perfectly conscious of what he was doing— But I will have never come to you if I weren't absolutely sure of this. I know, deep inside me, that Roxanne wants to kill Aki.

Surprisingly the King said nothing, which was even more alarming and disturbing than if he had just gone into one of his famous outbursts. The commander felt a cold shiver running down his spine watching that face he adored frozen in a terrifying expression of absolute anger. He had no idea of what was Alexander thinking but he feared he would find out soon.

**XXX**

That week had been truly wonderful for Roxanne and all thanks to Perdikkas. Each passing day they become even closer, he was a good friend, the best she ever had, even if the Queen did not want to admit it how fond she was of him; and, more importantly, it was easy to find his weaknesses— _Gold and women, in a way, he reminds me of Peisandros, but more intelligent _–she did not make the mistake of taking him as her lover, at least not yet, because one: he was Alexander's friend and, two: currently the _hipparch's_ attention was elsewhere, on the brat to be more precise.

— Perdikkas, the Prince is just a boy –said the Queen that day, while they shared a light meal in one of King Porus' gardens. It was a very peaceful day, like the last days since the King had left with Hephaistion and the place was hers to command and do as she pleased. She liked that, to be in charge of things, give orders and sit while everyone ran to grant her wishes— I don't understand what is that you Greeks…or Macedonians –she hurried to add— Find so attractive in your boys.

The _hipparch_ took a bite of his apple before answering.

— I will tell you a secret but only if you swear to tell no one –Roxanne smiled excited, looking like the girl she was.

— Of course, you have my word as Queen –her innocent enthusiasm made Perdikkas smile.

— Very well –he spat a seed— I don't like boys –that truly confused Roxanne— I had slept with one or two but I don't like them much, give me always a beautiful loving woman and I will be happy.

— Then, why do you like the Prince so much?

— Because he is the closest thing to a female Phai.

It was official the Queen was confused— _I beginning to believe I will never learn how these barbarians think_.

— A what?

— Since Phai was a boy –Perdikkas explained— He caught the eye of everyone because of his beauty, even mine, but he has always been too masculine for my taste. One day, I remember telling Leon that a female twin of Phai would be something to see –he gave her a wolfish smile while thinking about it.

_Imagine if Phai had a twin sister that would be something to see. I would sell my soul for a woman who looks just like him._

— His sister looks like him –Roxanne pointed out, crossing her leg and leaning her back against the chair.

_And that is one reason I don't like Berenike_ –she was beautiful, intelligent, brave and, wild. Berenike was not a common woman and that was precisely what made her so attractive— _In a way you could say Hephaistion, his brothers and sister are all alike. _

— Yes and no. They are alike but not as Phai and Aki are –said the _hipparch_— And Aki could be a boy but he looks delicate and sweet, like a maiden.

_That brat is not delicate and sweet_ –thought the Queen. She had spent enough time with him to know that, when Achilles grew up, he could very well become a man even colder and more ruthless than Alexander; and all because he was not emotional and never acted rashly— _This fool knows nothing about the brat if he thinks he is like a maiden_ –but of course she said nothing.

Roxanne chose a grape but left it suspended halfway to her mouth when Parmys arrived running, without breath and pale as if she had seen the ghost army of the late Darius. That put Roxanne on alert.

— What is it? –the Queen asked in Persian. Something told her it was better if Perdikkas did not hear what her servant had to say.

— The King is coming…—she took a breath— And he is furious –her servant's words alarmed her even more and she stood up. Roxanne took her hand to her throat and breathed, calming down and trying to bring order to the turmoil that was taking control of her ideas.

— Perdikkas I beg you excuse me, the King is coming and I must be ready –she said with a voice she hardly recognized as her own.

— Of course, we'll talk on some other time –his cheerful tone sounded strange to her.

_The King is furious, but that doesn't mean his anger is directed at me_ –she thought, despite that the voice of her long forgotten conscious was telling her otherwise. Roxanne had no time to be ready. Almost as if they had rehearsed it, Alexander arrived in the same moment Perdikkas was leaving— _Dear Gods, he IS furious_ –and for the first time in her life the Queen feared her husband.

— Tell me, what have I done to you to make you hate me so much? –he spat the question one step of breathing fire and she looked at him stunned.

— Your majesty I don't…

— I made you Queen, I put you above all the women in my Empire, including my own mother and sisters, I have treated you kindly and all I asked was obedience –said Alexander so close to her that Roxanne could smell the particular scent of his skin— And you betrayed me!

— My King I have never done anything to…

— Am I? Your King? Or are you under the impression that I am your tool or your puppet? –now Roxanne was truly scared and all her wits appeared to have abandoned her.

_He knows_ –she thought terrified.

— What do you want Roxanne? ANSWER ME! –she jumped, she was no use of people shouting at her, least of all Alexander and the Gods knew the man knew how to shout.

— To…to please your Magnificence.

— And what, in the name of all the spirits of the underworld, made you think that killing my son would please me? –the Queen's knees began to tremble.

— I never…

— You never what? –his uneven eyes appeared to burn her and Roxanne suddenly found unbearable the look on his face— What has ever done Achilles to you?

_Exist! His sole existence is an insult to me, your rightful wife!_ –she truly wanted to shout it but knew better than provoke him even more— _There is just one way out of this and I will bet my life on it_.

— I would never hurt your son, your majesty, and I have never gave you cause to doubt of me –she replied, making a supreme effort to keep her voice steady and, without realizing it, enraging the King even more.

— You planned his abduction –Alexander accused her, pointed at her with his finger.

— I did not.

— Peisandros was your lover and he did as you commanded.

— It is not true.

— You convinced Achilles to disobeyed me at Aornus, and thanks to you, he joined the battle.

— I gave him what I thought was good advice. I apologize if it was seen as if I wished him harm. I'm still young and have much to learn –she said, this time letting her voice trembled and a couple of tears slid down her cheeks. For once the Queen was not acting, she was terrify and tears came by themselves.

— You are a liar! –that proved to be too much for him. This woman had tried to kill his son, that sweet boy that had first come into his life years ago at Halicarnassus. He could feel the anger burning him, beating with force against his temples and he moved while seeing clearly in front of him Achilles' face at 3, 6, 9 years old; hearing his sweet voice asking for another story or assuring him that, one day, he would be a hero like their ancestor.

And Roxanne had tried to kill him– _She will never admit it_ –thought the King, for the first time, watching her for what she really was. When he reacted, Alexander had his hands around her neck. She looked at him terrified, trapped between the King and the wall, but he was not squeezing.

She was pregnant and Alexander made a supreme effort to stop his hands from squeezing and breaking that fragile neck.

— Who is accusing me? Where are the proofs? –Roxanne bet everything one this, praying with all her forces not to be mistaken, talking in mere whispers and taking advantage of the moment— I have the right to confront my accuser and defend myself.

— You have the rights I say you have –answered Alexander, letting her go, unsure that he would be able to restrain himself any longer.

_He has nothing! Thank the Gods_ –but this was far from over.

— I do not believe you, Roxanne –the King moved away, opening and closing his hands, pronouncing her sentence in a voice that made the hair at the back of her neck stand— For now on you will remain at your tent at all time, under guard, and you will leave only when I say you can. Once we come back to Persia I'll think what to do with you but, hear me very well, I don't want to see you again.

The King stormed out and the Queen fell on her knees— _It's over_ –Parmys ran at her side to embrace her.

**XXX**

_I did not have time to talk to Alex after this, not even to ask how was he feeling because he sent me away on a mission. No, Alexander was not angry with me; he needed someone to march at once to the kingdom of a cousin of King Porus, named also Porus and whom we liked to call "cowardly Porus". I left immediately with my cousin Demetrios, my brother Nikandros, my own _hipparchy_, the one of my cousin, plus two brigades of infantry and half the archers. _

_This time I asked to take Achilles with me and, even if he did not like the idea, Alexander found no arguments against my request. It wasn't only fair, it was understandably that, after what had happened, I did not want my boy near the Queen, specially not now that she was wounded. Yes, Roxanne was confined to her tent or quarters, but still, you can never be too cautious. _

— I do not have luck with Queens –said Achilles during dinner. Hephaistion had invited his brother and cousin to his tent to have, after a long time, a family reunion. It was a sad thing though, without Berenike, her children, and Lysanias.

_Things would never be as they were when I was a child, I should stop hopping for what it can't be _–thought the commander.

— Why do you say that? –asked cousin Demetrios with his mouth full, devouring his meat.

— First, Queen Cleopatra abandoned me, then Queen Olympias kidnapped me and now Queen Roxanne planned my murder.

_Again that voice, dispassionate, without emotion, as if this has nothing to do with him _–thought Hephaistion worried— "_Queen Cleopatra", why not say "my mother"?_ –but he reproached himself that thought. Why would he call her that? After all, Achilles did not know his mother and she had wanted his head. That saddened the commander.

Nikandros laughed while Kyros ran to fetch more wine.

— You have a point, Aki. Let's just hope that, by the time you are King, your luck with Queens improves or yours would be a very sad story –this time cousin Demetrios laughed too.

The Prince said nothing, he did not even smile, but he was not angry or upset— _Everyday is more difficult for me to understand him_. _He was a very sweet shy boy when he arrived and maybe he would have stayed like that but…Darius made him watch while they whipped me, he has witness pain, blood and destruction while growing up, has suffered betrayals, his mentor died in front of him at the hands of his adopter father and he went from being a bastard to be a Crown Prince. And he is only 12 years old. _

— It was a nasty business with the Queen –said cousin Demetrios. Very few people knew about what had happened and Hephaistion had only shared the news with his family— Who would have thought she was such a ruthless woman? I saw her only once or twice but always though she was a nice girl.

— She tricked us all –said Hephaistion. He was more serious than usual but he couldn't avoid it. He had left before having the chance to talk to Alexander and was worried about the King's wellbeing after all that had befallen him.

— Phai, do you think Alexander would take us home soon? –asked cousin Demetrios with such innocence that he successfully made the commander smile.

— I don't think so.

— I miss my wife –his cousin complained, throwing the last piece of bread on the table— I was newlywed when this campaign began and I was so sure it would not take more than 3 or 4 years. Do you think Alexander misses Pella?

— No –this time Hephaistion answered absolutely sure of what he was saying.

— _And you? Do you miss your home? –the King outlined his lips with his fingers._

— _My home is wherever you are –he said from the bottom of his heart._

Alexander had told him that once, but he wasn't going to share this with his brother and cousin— _There are things that belong only to us. _

— Think about it, why would he miss home? He is living his dream of a great adventure and emulating his ancestor Achilles –he continued.

— All adventures have an end –said Nikandros— And the men are not happy.

— I know –the commander sighed.

— If Alexander insists on going on with this campaign… –said cousin Demetrios but, suddenly, he was unable to finish his sentence.

— Its possible dad will have to deal with another mutiny –it was Achilles the one who turned into words their fears— First it were his veterans and the Thessalians just before crossing the Oxus River, now I think it could be even worst.

Nobody said more, there was no need, they all knew their situation could turn really ugly but they pray it wouldn't happen.

**XXX**

— How are you feeling? –asked Nikandros as soon as he was alone with Hephaistion and only the crickets could be heard, delighting them with a nocturnal symphony.

— Do you ask because of what happened with Roxanne? –the commander sat down on a couch, patting his side as an invitation to his brother— I don't feel fine. It gave me no pleasure to give bad news to Alex and I'm afraid this whole situation can affect him more than he thinks.

— Why? –asked Nikandros, sitting at his side.

— Alex likes to be loved, he needs to be loved more than be feared and, right now, not only his wife betrayed him, his men grow restless each day –Hephaistion explained.

— And how is this situation affecting you, Phai? –Nikandros wanted to know.

— I'm tired –the commander admitted— I'm tired of plots, battles, betrayals, conspiracies…—he sighed— I always wanted Alex and Aki to be happy and, what happened? Alex thinks he will be happy if he can reach the end of the world but his dream could very well become his end. And Aki…Well, the Queen tries to kill him, his best friend dies leading a revolt against his adopted father…that was not what I wanted.

They fell silence.

— Want to know what I think? –Nikandros' question made him smile.

— Why do I have the impression that you are going to tell me anyway?

— I think your lover truly needs to stop –said his brother— I think Alexander lost his track at some point in this crazy campaign, and he is living, like you said, in a dream not in the real world –the wisdom in his words caught Hephaistion by surprise— He is like a child and someone has to tell him it's enough.

— Someone. You mean me.

— He only listens to you –said Nikandros, leaning to the front and dropping his voice until it became only a whisper— Phai, you love him, do this for him and for all of us.

_He is right_ –thought the commander— _He is absolutely right_.

_My mission was not military but organizational. I had to get everything ready to give King Porus the command over the kingdom of his cousin and to establish a Macedonian outpost on the Akesines. All in all and despite the malcontents and everything, it was a rather peaceful mission and I had time to spend with my son and my brother and cousin. I wasn't away for more than a couple of weeks but, by the time I get back, Alexander looked as if I had been away for months…_

— Roxanne lost the baby –said Alexander when Hephaistion joined him again, as a greeting after weeks apart.

There was no outburst of passion, no sweet loving words, no hungry kisses, no burning desire and no savage lovemaking— _He has changed_ –thought the commander, worried, watching how the problems, the constant complains of the men and officers, how everything was charging Alexander in the weary look he had on his usually lively face— _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take Aki with me, leaving him alone_ –Alexander did not know how to live alone.

— It was a boy –the King continued— Impossible to say if it was mine or...the bloody merc's.

This was exactly what Hephaistion had feared when he told the King everything, he did not like to hear his lover talking like this but— _Maybe this was for the best, nobody knows what Roxanne would have done if I hadn't talked_.

They both were tired, the King's 30 birthday had come and gone, and Alexander had continued the march submitting town after town. The siege of Sangala had proven to be an especially difficult one and, at the end, the city was absolutely destroyed, a dark witness of the King's mood and the troops lack of morale. Things were worst than before, which was to say a lot, the rain did not stop, snakes appeared to be everywhere forcing them to sleep in tree-slung hammocks, many died by their bites and the journey appeared to go on and on.

They had crossed the Chenab and the Ravi Rivers, the plain appeared to have no end and there was no sign of the Ocean. Even if Alexander had tried everything to keep his men in the dark, word eventually reached them that the Ocean was still very far away.

— Alex –said Hephaistion that night at his tent— You can't keep lying to the men, you have never done this and I don't think is wise. We are at the Hyphasis River and they don't only know we are still far from our destination, they have also heard from the locals tales of warrior tribes that lived beyond the Hyphasis and, what is worst, tales of an army of thousands of war-elephants.

— You know better than I that men always exaggerate –the King waved his hand, trying to minimize the situation, sitting in front of him at the other side of the table; only an oil-lamp between them.

— Alex, soldiers are not only driven by fear, greed or ambition and, after the spoils they got at Persia, pearls, gemstones, gold or ivory, are seen now as common trinkets. You cannot longer impress them with promises of riches because, they are already rich! And want to share their exploits with their families back at Macedonia. You are no fool, you know your men have been fighting like automats since the battle at the Hydaspes River –said Hephaistion with intensity but never raising his voice— The men who said they would follow you to the very end of the world are gone, only their ghosts remain. It's over –he tried to take his hand over the table but Alexander moved away.

— It's not over until I say it is! –the King hit the table with his fist.

— There are things not even you can do, my love –the commander softened his voice— The Hyphasis River was the natural border of Darius' I Empire; and you heard it yourself from the locals: "Beyond the river lay extensive deserts which it would take eleven days to traverse. Next came the Ganges, the largest river in all India, the farther bank of which was inhabited by two nations: the Gangaridae and the Prasii, whose king Agrammes kept in the field for guarding the approaches to his country 20,000 cavalry and 200,000 infantry, besides 2000 four-horsed chariots, and, what was the most formidable force of all, a troop of elephants which he said ran up to the number of 3000"(2). Alex, it's the end of the road…

— I will not be less than Darius, Hephaistion! And, if you want to stay here, I ask you to drop this –Alexander was angry and his beloved knew it was useless to make him change his mind.

_I tried, but not even I can protect him from himself_ –he thought, sighing heavily and running his hands down his face.

— Fine. You are the King –his beloved stood up and emptied his cup of wine in one gulp.

— Where are you going? –Alexander frowned.

— To my own tent, I won't stay while you are is such horrible mood –and with that Hephaistion was gone.

**XXX**

The bank of river Hyphasis was "covered with a dense forest, abounding with trees not elsewhere seen, and filled with wild peacocks"(3) Nearby was a town that Alexander had already taken although, not without difficulty. A savage battle took place just a few days ago and just a day before Alexander had given his troops permission to sack every nearby town and do, virtually, everything they wanted— _This is wrong. The local rajah, Phegeus, had received Alex, given gifts to him, he is now our allied and Alex pays him letting the men to ravish his lands. The worst is not even this insanity will help his cause and it will not make the men happy_.

When the commander arrived at his tent he was welcome only by a stony silence. A lonely oil lamp was the only soldier against darkness. He missed Xsayarsa but the they had to leave him behind in order to let him rest. The eunuch was recovering well enough but he would not survive the journey and the doctor had advised to let him stay and pick him up when they came back— _The only question here is, will we come back?_

Hephaistion wasn't hungry, his argument with the King had stolen the little hunger he had so, instead of looking for Kyros he went to Achilles' room. He liked to watch his son asleep, one of those silly pleasure parents had but, somehow, the peaceful face of his boy always helped him to calm down his own anxiety— _What the…?_ –but Achilles robbed him of what little peace he could get that night. The Prince was not in his bed.

— Aki! –the commander called him but he got no answer— Aki! –he heard hurried footsteps and then, a half sleep Kyros appeared in front of him, rubbing his eyes. The boy was now a young man of 22 years old, 9 years had passed since he rescued him in Thebes and he no longer had that girlish face that had aroused the man who almost raped him. He never learned to use a sword properly but at least was able to defend himself, and his hair was no longer blond but more chestnut.

— Kyros, where is Aki?

— He said he was going to have dinner at Berenike's place –the Theban yawned.

— Was he alone?

— No. He said Chrysaor would accompany him –that eased Hephaistion.

— Thank you, that will be all Kyros –the Theban dragged his feet back to his room and the commander decided to go to bed.

_Something tells me we'll have a pretty long day tomorrow_ –he thought and, when he was falling asleep, in that state between the realm of Morpheus and the domain of the living, the remembered that Chrysaor had gone with the rest of the men to plunder the nearby area_— Then, with whom is Aki?_ –but before he could find an answer he fell asleep.

* * *

(1) Suetonius. _The Twelve Caesars_, p 173

Usually, I like to copy fragments from historical novels but this time I chose a fragment from an ancient source :) :D

(2) Curtius. _Ancient India: it's Invasion by Alexander the Great, _p 221, 222

(3) Curtius. _Ancient India: it's Invasion by Alexander the Great,_ p 217

**A/N**: Dear readers, I know you all are eagerly waiting for a romantic moment between Alexander and Hephaistion but, the plot doesn't let me to write one now. Please have patience, the boys will have some time alone but not now, they have a lot of problems at present. Thank you so much for all your support and please, review!


	209. Hyphasis River Pt I

**¡Hola!**

Thank you so much for all your support! You are great! ^^ Just a short explanation before you continue reading…

**A/N:** I have to explain something here (I'll be brief) What I wrote in this chapter is my very personal opinion. I am not a historian and I am not saying that mine is the ultimate true or that what I am describing here is how things happened. If Alexander doesn't look very good here, I'm sorry, no one is perfect and certainly this was a man whose issues had issues. I am well aware this is just my opinion, so you have been warned.

**Warning**: **—H—** Chapter, Highly Historical Chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 196**

_About Caesar Augustus_

"_About this time [Augustus] had the sarcophagus containing Alexander the Great's mummy removed from the mausoleum at Alexandria and, after a long look at its features, showed his veneration by crowning the head with a golden diadem and strewing flowers on the trunk. When asked: 'Would you now like to visit the mausoleum of the Ptolemies?' he replied, 'I came to see a King, not a row of corpses' […]_

_The first seal Augustus used for official documents, petitions and letters was a sphinx; next came the head of Alexander the Great; lastly, his own head, cut by Dioscurides, the seal which his successors continued to employ."(1_)

**-o-o-o-**

_This time it gave me no pleasure to be right, despite what people may think, I did not like to approach Alex and say: "I told you," and this time less than ever. The men came back after sacking the nearby towns and, just as I thought, they were not happier than before going and the situation was getting worst at every passing moment. In a desperate attempt Alex even tried to win the camp followers to his cause, promising the wives and concubines of his men free rations and other benefits, but failed miserably. _

_Even if he did not want to accept it, we reached a point in which Alex needed the army more than the army needed him. So far everything had worked greatly because we all wanted the same thing and were convinced that our cause was honorable, Alexander was able to manipulate the men to do what he wanted but this time things were getting out of control. _

_Remember that once I told you that no one ever imagine conquering the entire Persian Empire? Remember what I said about my King being the only one who achieved this? Glory was ours, we saw death at its face and came back to tell the tale, we all were rich, richer than we ever imagine…and now was time to stop. But the main difference between Alexander and the troops was that the troops were driven by greed whereas Alex wanted to achieve the impossible, to live a never-ending adventure, and he was still young enough to keep dreaming. _

_Many would have been content with just one of the many victories of my King and, any other in Alex's place would have been happy to go back home and enjoyed his well-deserved praise and admiration. But not him and, one morning, in a last attempt to win his men back to his cause, Alexander assembled and addressed them as he had done so many times before in 8 years…_

Hephaistion arrived early since he did not want to miss this. The Gods had granted them a small mercy and this was their first week without rain, the place had a strong smell of wet earth, of vegetation and rotting plants but this did not bother him. The mud appeared to be everywhere and no matter how many times in a day they cleaned their uniforms and arms they were always dirty in a few minutes.

The commander took a moment to observe the camp. It truly had changed. The officers tents looked now like the ones of Darius' nobles and, even if Alexander did not travel in that portable palace that was the Great King's tent, he lived among luxuries, beautiful furniture and fine fabrics. Hephaistion had even heard that Perdikkas traveled now with mosaics for the floor of his tent because he dislike wood and was not going to sleep on a dirt floor.

But not only the tents, even their way of dressing had changed, in part because of the weather in part also because after 8 years their cloths, the ones made by their Macedonian wives, daughters or sisters, were now rags and they had adopted a very strange fashion with a mixture of the locals' cloths— _This is an army that is losing its identity _–thought the commander when his dark gray eyes found Leonnatos not far from him, accompanied by his sons: Amyntas who now was 14 years old, and Demetrios of 5 years old, he was still very young but, for what Hephaistion could see, was eager to be with his father and older brother.

— I wasn't expecting to see you here –said Hephaistion as a greeting.

— Well, I want to hear what has Alexander to say about the campaign –answered Leonnatos, scratching his head— You know I would not complain one bit if we finally march all back home, my mother would love to meet Demetrios –he smiled.

_Of course! As a husband and a father he is more interested in this meeting than I_ –Hephaistion smiled at his nephew

— Demetrios, what are you doing here? Aren't you too young for this?

_Leon was a fool when he thought Demetrios was not his son. They are identical!_ –thought the commander.

— I am 5 years old, uncle. I am not a baby –said the boy, making him laugh.

— Of course not –Hephaistion ruffled his hair— You remind me a lot of Aki when he was 5, he was such a sweet boy.

— Was? You mean I am no longer sweet? –Achilles arrived at that moment, and this time it was Leonnatos turn to laugh.

The Prince was wearing a dark cotton chiton, a cloak and boots; he had learned the morning cold affected his health and now he took better care of himself. As always he looked like a proper young Macedonian, without jewels or any adorned but his magnificent sword belt. Chrysaor was behind him.

— No Aki, you are not always sweet but I still love you nonetheless –and for his son's utterly embarrassment he ruffled his hair too. Chrysaor laughed.

— It has been a while since the last time we had a chance to talk, Heph –said the _pezetairos, _crossing his arms over his chest. Thanks to Achilles insistence he looked magnificent in his impeccable uniform. The commander had noticed his son had his personal staff (his guards, slaves and servants) dressed formally for all occasions, arguing that it was only proper since they were employed by the Crown Prince— But you don't look good –he added frowning.

— Gee, thanks Chrysaor –said the commander feigning indignation but, the true was, he could understand why the _pezetairos_ said that. He had been under a lot of stress and pressure, had been eating badly and getting almost no sleep at all, waking up every night at midnight.

_Alex would be the end of me _–he thought.

— Do you have an idea of what is the King going to say? –asked Chrysaor but, before Hephaistion could answer Alexander appeared on the dais in front of his troops.

Maybe for someone not use to see the King daily he looked as always, confident, strong, dressed in his military chiton and, the same as his Crown Prince, without jewels. But for Hephaistion Alexander looked as tired as he felt— _He is not getting much sleep, either_.

A very unusual silence had been covering the troops like a cloak, only whispers could be heard but, as soon as the King appeared the whispers died and they were left in such a stony silence that, for a moment, the commander had the impression of being attending to a funeral— _And maybe I am, I am at the funeral of Alex's dreams_.

The King stood there and surveyed his men, the same men who had stood before him so many times, the same who had condemned Philotas and who had fought and bled for him so many times…and yet, now they were like strangers.

— "I am not ignorant, soldiers" –Alexander finally spoke, his voice reaching every corner of the assembly— "That during these last days the natives of this country have been spreading all sorts of rumors designed expressly to work upon your fears; but the falsehood of those who invent such lies is nothing new in your experience" You all have heard before tales exaggerating the size or power of the Persian army, or the ruthlessness of the Scythians. How many times did you hear extraordinary stories of many, so called, inexpugnable fortresses that later fell into your hands?

Hephaistion crossed his arms and changed his weight from one foot to the other. The King looked calm and sure of himself, as always. He had not one single doubt of what he was saying and this was clear just by his tone of voice.

— […] "When we were crossing the Hellespont" –Alexander continued— "It was then we should have thought about the smallness of our numbers, for now Scythians follow us, Bactrian troops are here to assist us, Dahans and Sogdians are serving in our ranks. But it is not in such a throng I put my trust. It is to your hands, Macedonians, I look" –he pointed at them— "It is your valor I take as the gage and surety of the deeds I mean to perform."

Alexander made a pause, walking around the dais and never breaking the eye contact with his men as if wishing to transmit them all his enthusiasm, all his dreams, all his plan, his faith in the future. Why couldn't they see it? It was so clear what did they have to do but there they stood, afraid of glory and victory, afraid of being hailed as heroes for ages to come.

— "As long as it is with you I shall stand in battle, I count not the number either of my own or the enemy's army. Do you only, I entreat, keep your minds full of alacrity and confidence" –he continued— "We are not standing on the threshold of our enterprise and our labors, but at their very close. We have already reached the sunrise and the ocean, and unless your sloth and cowardice prevent, we shall thence return in triumph to our native land, having conquered the earth to its remotest bounds. Act not then like foolish husbandmen who, when their crops are ripe, loose them out of hand from sheer indolence to gather them. The prizes before you are greater than the risks, for the country to be invaded not only teems with wealth, but at the same time feebly defended".

Hephaistion was not so sure it was a good idea to remind the men they were so close to the end of the campaign because, for them, this campaign was long over, long before coming to India, they already wanted to go home— _They don't care of what lies ahead of the Hyphasis River when their eyes are already settle on Macedonia_.

— […]"You have earned the right to carry back to your own country the riches which that sea casts upon its shores" –for a brief moment Hephaistion could see "hope" written on the faces of all the present there— "And it would ill become you if through fear you should leave anything un attempted or unperformed. I conjure you then by that glory of yours whereby you soar above the topmost pinnacle of human greatness. I beseech you by my services unto you, and yours unto me (a strife in which we still contend unconquered), that you desert not your foster-son, your fellow-soldier, not to say your king, just at the moment when he is approaching the limits of the inhabited world".

_But not all people understand glory and greatness as you do, my love_ –thought Hephaistion— _You are relentless, sure of yourself and your destiny and that is what I admire the most about you; but not all men can be you_.

— "All things else you have done at my orders for this one thing I shall hold myself to be your debtor" –said Alexander— "I, who never ordered you upon any service in which I did not place myself in the fore-front of the danger, I who have often with mine own buckler covered you in battle, now entreat you not to shatter the palm which is already in my grasp, and by which, if I may so speak without incurring the ill-will of heaven, I shall become the equal of Hercules and Father Bacchus" –he closed his fist in front of his chest.

The place was so quiet that Alexander's voice appeared to echo at the distance and in their hearts. No one moved, no one spoke, not even a sneeze or a cough could be heard. The army, in front of him, could as well be made of marble instead of flesh.

— "Grant this to my entreaties, and break at last your obstinate silence" –the King raised his voice— "Where is that familiar shout, the wonted token of your alacrity? Where are the cheerful looks of my Macedonians?"–he surveyed the faces of his men but all of them refused to meet his powerful gaze— "I do not recognize you, soldiers, and, I think, I seem not to be recognized by you. I have all along been knocking at deaf ears. I am trying to rouse hearts that are disloyal and crushed with craven fears."

This time he failed. His words did not move them, his indignation did not ashamed them and he accounted for nothing. His men uttered no word and remained in their obstinate silence, not even daring to look at him. What were they thinking? Only the Gods knew, but one thing was clear, for the first time in his life, for the first time since Alexander began his dashing career as commander, his men were not at his side— _They abandoned me_ –thought the blond in shock, rage and indignation.

_I've been left out alone like a damn criminal_

_I've been praying for help 'cause I can't take it all_

_I'm not done,_

_It's not over._

_Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall_

_And I'm desperately holding on to it all_

_But I'm lost_

_I'm so damn lost_

(Within Temptation, _Shot in the Dark_)

— "I must" –Alexander said, this time his voice full with emotion— "Have inadvertently given you some offence that you will not even look at me. I think I am in solitude. No one answers me; no one so much as says 'no'. Is it to strangers I am speaking? Am I claiming anything unreasonable? Why, it is your glory and your greatness we are asserting. Where are those whom but the other day I saw eagerly striving which should have the prerogative of receiving the person of their wounded king?"

_He is furious…hurt and furious_ –thought Hephaistion.

— "I am deserted, forsaken, surrendered into the hands of the enemy" –Alexander raised his voice— "But I shall still persist in going forward, even though I should march alone. Expose me then to the dangers of rivers, to the rage of elephants, and to those nations whose very names fill you with terror. I shall find men that will follow me though I am deserted by you".

— Dear Zeus! He is not serious, is he? –exclaimed Leonnatos without voice but no one answered him.

— "The Scythians and Bactrians, once our foemen but now our soldiers these will still be with me" –said Alexander— "Let me tell you, I had die rather than be a commander on sufferance. Be gone then to your homes, and go triumphing because you have forsaken your King! For my part, I shall here find a place, either for the victory of which you despair, or for an honorable death" (2).

And with that the King stormed out.

For a moment the silence persisted until shy rumors rose like dust and men began to leave in pairs or small groups. They were not happy, that much was obvious for everyone, they had no pleasure disobeying Alexander but, as much as they admired their King, as much as they loved him, because they did, no one was willing to follow him across the Hyphasis River.

— I don't like this –said Leonnatos, shaking his head— Alexander is beyond fury, I mean…I also want to go home but…

— Leon, by now you should know its impossible to argue with Alexander –said Hephaistion, not criticizing his lover, just stating the facts— There are things on which he is adamant, things on which he would never change his mind and, I'm sorry to say it, but this whole idea of keep going until reaching the Ocean, is one of them.

— But it's crazy! He knows we are really far and the journey ahead of us is dangerous –Leonnatos insisted.

— But he doesn't see things like you, Leon –answered the commander— Alexander thinks is his destiny to achieve great deeds because his mother has been telling him so since he was born. He never doubt, even for a second, that he would get everything he wanted because it was his destiny –he enunciated— He wants to achieve the impossible and go where no one else has gone before. And since he has come this far Alexander feels he just has to stretch his arm and he would be able to touch the Ocean –Leonnatos, Amyntas, Achilles, Chrysaor, and even young Demetrios looked at him with all their attention.

— For Alexander his family is the army, his home, everything he wants, he has here –Hephaistion continued— Understand something, for him the gold of the Persians did not mean the same as it does for Perdikkas, for example, for him it is just a mean to obtain what he really wants: everlasting glory. Money for more campaigns, for more conquests, for more adventures and he does not want to stop. No one has ever said 'no' to him and he doesn't know how to deal with this, that is why, he is so angry.

They fell silent.

— You are right, daddy –said Achilles, nodding— But I would dare say something else –Hephaistion watched him with curiosity— I think dad not only doesn't want to stop, he doesn't know how.

_I could be_ –thought the commander.

— But…but, if he doesn't want to go back, what is going to happen now? –asked Leonnatos, really worried— Do you think he is capable of doing what he said? To continue alone just with the barbarian troops?

_I believe him capable of anything_ –thought Hephaistion but, before he could answer, a page came running.

— Sirs –said the boy without breath— The King is summoning you to a meeting.

The commander turned to look at his brother-in-law.

— You will have your answer soon, Leon.

**XXX**

When Hephaistion and Leonnatos arrived at the royal tent it was packed with the entire military staff of the King. It had been a while since the last time they were all reunited like this and the atmosphere was tensed. They all had heard Alexander's words that morning and the commander could bet they all were of the same opinion of their men— _They all look tired_ –only Krateros, who was now 45 years old, was not there; he was still at the Hydaspes River getting the King's ships ready.

_Krateros would always do what Alex says_ –thought the commander. He may loath the man but at least he gave him that much. He was loyal. But, what about the rest? Would Alexander's friends follow him, despite everything, into the unknown? He doubted it.

As befit of his rank Hephaistion sat at the King's right. Achilles was not there, he had not been summoned and after seeing his adopted father's mood he had decided it would be better to stay away—_Smart boy_ –say the commander to himself. It was very hot inside the tent and the servants ran to open the leather windows but not even this helped much to dissipate that sensation of being a boiled vegetable that was assailing them all.

Alexander observed his officers in silence before speaking, as if trying to read their minds or to find the right words to move their hearts and made them see reason— _Why, after all this time, they cannot see beyond their noses? Why are they still afraid of greatness?_ –that was something the King could not understand, why would someone prefer to die peacefully after living 100 years in a village instead of living 30 achieving something?

—"I observe, gentlemen, that when I would lead you on a new venture you no longer follow me with your old spirit" –said Alexander at last. He sounded calm but Hephaistion knew better than to actually believe he was really in peace after what had happened with the troops.

_He hasn't given up_ –thought the commander, watching his lover with attention.

— "I have asked you to meet me that we may come to a decision together: are we, upon my advice, to go further, or, upon yours, to turn back?" –asked the King, taking a moment to survey each one of his officers' faces—"If you have any complaint to make about the results of your efforts hitherto, or about myself as your commander, there is no more to say."

More than one moved uncomfortable in his seat.

— "But let me remind you" –Alexander continued— "Through your courage and endurance you have gained possession of Ionia, the Hellespont, both Phrygias, Cappadocia, Paphlagonia, Lydia, Caria, Lycia, Pamphylia, Phoenicia and Egypt; the Greek part of Libya is now yours, together with much of Arabia, lowland Syria, Mesopotamia, Babylon, and Susa; Persia and Media with all the territories either formerly controlled by them or not are in your hands."

_8 years of blood and steel and it's said with such ease_ –thought Hephaistion— _We achieved so much in such a short time_.

— "You have made yourselves masters of the lands beyond the Caspian Gates, beyond the Caucasus, beyond the Tanis, of Bactria, Hyrcania, and the Hyrcanian sea; we have driven the Scythians back into the desert; and Indus and Hydaspes, Acesines and Hydraotes flow now through country which ours" –the King spoke with passion, from the bottom of his heart— "With all that accomplish, why do you hesitate to extend the power of Macedon, your power, to the Hyphasis and the tribes on the other side?"

Alexander made a brief pause— _What is wrong with you?_ –thought the blond, feeling the desperation burning him.

— "Are you afraid that a few natives who may still be left will offer opposition?" —the King questioned them, truly wanting to comprehend what were they thinking— "Come, come! These natives either surrender without a blow or are caught on the run or leave their country undefended for your taking; and when we take it, we make a present of it to those who have joined us of their own free will and fight at our side".

— "For a man who is a man, work, in my belief, if it is directed to noble ends, has no object beyond itself; none the less, if any of you wish to know what limit may be set to this particular campaign, let me tell you the area of country still ahead of us, from here to the Ganges and the Eastern ocean, is comparatively small."

_Small compared to what we have already traveled but still, even farther from Macedonia_ –thought Hephaistion.

— "You will undoubtedly find that this ocean is connected with the Hyrcanian Sea, for the great Stream of Ocean encircles the earth" –Alexander insisted— "Moreover I shall prove to you, my friends, that the Indian and Persian Gulf and the Hyrcanian Sea are three connected and continuous […] To this Empire there will be no boundaries but what God Himself has made for the whole word".

Those words caught Hephaistion's attention because those simple words said a lot about his lover's ambitions, about his plans— _Aki is right, Alex doesn't know how to stop_.

— […]"What great or noble work could we ourselves have achieved had we thought it enough, living at ease in Macedon, merely to guard our homes, accepting no burden beyond checking the encroachment of Thracian on our borders, or the Illyrian and Triballians, or perhaps such Greeks as might prove a menace to our comfort?" —it was a mystery for the King, why would anyone prefer to live a meaningless life? He did not like what he saw in the eyes of his friends and officers.

— "I could not have blamed you for being the first to lose heart if I, your commander, had not shared in your exhausting marches and your perilous campaigns; it would have been natural enough if you had done all the work merely for others to reap the reward" – Alexander did not lose time to remind them— "But it is not so. You and I, gentlemen, have shared the labor and shared the danger, and the rewards are for us all."

— "The conquered territory belongs to you" –said the King, taking a moment to let his words sink— "From your rank the governors of it are chosen; already the greater part of its treasure passes into your hands, and when all Asia is overrun, then indeed I will go further than the mere satisfaction of your ambitions: the utmost hopes of riches or power which each one of you cherishes will be far surpassed, and whoever wishes to return home will be allowed to go, either with me or without me. I will make those who stay the envy of those who return."(3)

Again, as it had happened with the troops that morning, a stony silence fell upon them. No one spoke, no one moved and no one dared to face the King. It was clear everybody was thinking the same thing but they were all afraid to incur in their sovereign's wrath— _Or simply, they don't know how to say what they truly think_ –Hephaistion considered the possibility of speaking on behalf of the rest but discarded the idea at the end.

_I already tried to talk to Alex once, he did not listen to me so know he will have to listen to the rest of his men_ –he thought— _Besides, I made a promise once and I will not contradict him in public. _

Despite Alexander's pleas to let him know their opinion, the silence remained and Hephaistion began to believe no one was going to say a word. Leonnatos cough and then, the last man he had expected, talked…

— Sire –said Koinos at last, Koinos the son-in-law of Parmelio and who was still recovering from an illness. Koinos who was now 41 years old, the only one with courage enough to face the King— "We appreciate the fact that you do not demand from us unreasoning obedience. You made it clear to us that you will lead us on only after winning our consent, and, failing that, that you will not use compulsion. This being so, I do not propose to speak on behalf of the officers here assembled, as we, by virtue of our rank and authority, have already received the rewards of our services and are naturally concerned more than the men are to further your interests. I shall speak, therefore, for the common soldiers, not, by any means, with the purpose of echoing their sentiments, but saying what I believe will tend to your present advantage and our future security."

_Interesting, I would have never imagined that Koinos cared this much for the men_ –thought Hephaistion, listening with all his attention.

—[…] "You know the number of Greeks and Macedonians who started upon this campaign and you can see how many of us are left today" –Koinos explained with calm, talking about facts and leaving aside the sentimentalism— "The Thessalians you sent home from Bactria because you knew their hearts were no longer in their work, and it was wisely done […others] continued to share with you the dangers and hardships of war, and of these some have been killed, some, disable by wounds, have been left behind in various parts of Asia, and more have died of sickness, so that only a few from that great army are left, a small remnant broken in health, their old vigor and determination gone."

That was undeniable true and Hephaistion could see several heads nodding their agreement.

— "Every man of them longs to see his parents again, if they yet survive, or his wife, or his children; all are yearning for the familiar earth of home, hoping, pardonably enough, to live to revisit it, no longer in poverty and obscurity, but famous and enriched by the treasure you have enabled them to win".

Even more head nodded in agreement, others even dared as much as to murmur their approval and support.

— Sire –Koinos leaned to the front—"Do not try to lead men who are unwilling to follow you; if their heart is not in it, you will never find the old spirit or the old courage […] Other troops, Greek and Macedonian, will follow you, young, fresh troops to take the place of your war weary veterans. Still ignorant of the horrors of war and full of hope for what the future may bring, these men will follow you with all the more eagerness in that they have seen your old campaigners come safely home again and no longer poor and nameless but loaded with money and fame. Sir, if there is one thing above all others a successful man should know, it is when to stop."(4)

Every man in that tent, with the sole exception of Alexander, applauded Koinos, some even went as far as to cry, truly moved by his words, others patted his back in what was a clear defeat for the King.

Before you ask yes, I also applauded because I thought Koinos was right in everything he said and Alexander should have understood this too but, instead, he dismissed the meeting. He was angry, I knew it, and precisely because of this I did no attempt to visit him that night. Many years later, in other time, in other place, another man reminded me of Alexander, a Roman named Gaius Marius. A brilliant general who, the same as Alexander that day, did not know when to stop and, despite his old age and fragile health, still wanted to command troops against King Mithridates of Pontus.

His inability to know when was enough finished Marius and I did not want to witness the end of my King. Still, there wasn't much I could do for him that night, he was so angry that the best thing was to leave him alone, so, I went out with Achilles, to have dinner under the stars taking advantage of that beautiful night without rain.

— When you were a child, you used to say you would be a great hero like your ancestor Achilles –Hephaistion said, remembering with nostalgia that time when his son was not the Crown Prince and everything appeared to be simpler.

_When Darius was our enemy and the path before us was clear_ –he thought, trying not to think once again in what had happened that day.

His son sighed, like an old man who turns to look back the life he has left behind him, to take a look to the distant road of broken dreams and lost fantasies; and the commander did not like it. A boy like the Prince should not sigh like that.

— Dad was right –said Achilles, his eyes at the sky, sitting on the ground with his knees pressed against his chest— I will be the right King for my time. I cannot be a hero, daddy –he turned to look at him— I am not made to be one but, more importantly, Macedonia does not need another hero, this Empire needs a King.

That choice of words caught Hephaistion's curiosity, especially in their present situation.

— You are saying Alexander is not a King, why?

— Dad is an adventurer; he is a Homeric hero seeking everlasting glory, songs will be sing in his honor many years after his death –Achilles talked with admiration and respect. He truly believed what he was saying and he thought his adopted father was like their ancestors, a great man— But, an Empire needs more than a conqueror, an Empire needs stability, secure borders, it needs peace. I can do that…I will do it –his son assured him and Hephaistion believed every word.

_He grew up under my nose and I never saw it_ –thought the commander, very proud of his boy.

* * *

(1) Suetonius. _The Twelve Caesars_, pages 52 and 73

(2) Curtius. _Ancient India: it's Invasion by Alexander the Great_, pages 223, 225, 226 and 227

(3) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, pages 292, 293, 294 and 295

(4) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, pages 295, 296 and 297

**A/N**: On both accounts, with Curtius and Arrian, I had to summarize the speeches because they are very long and I did not want to bore you. So, I chose (what I think) are the most interesting parts.


	210. Hyphasis River Pt II

**CHAPTER 197**

_About Emperor Nero_

"_[Nero] planned an expedition to the Caspian Gates, enrolling a new legion of Italian-born recruits, all six feet tall, which he called "The Phalanx of Alexander the Great." (1)_

**-o-o-o-**

_You may think Koinos' words moved Alexander, after all his arguments were reasonable and did nothing but illustrate what had become our reality in the last year, but the truth was very different. I went to bed feeling my body exhausted and my mind numb, it was a wonder I was able to sleep at all but I suppose that, after days lying there just staring at the ceiling my tiredness was stronger than my worries. Next day I woke up at sunrise and walked around my tent, like a cage beast, tying to decide if it was or not a good idea to talk to Alexander._

_Many of my Companions and friends came to have breakfast with me, but I knew they did it not seeking the pleasure of my company but wanting to hear my opinion about last day's meeting…_

— Perddikas, Alexander and I haven't talked since the day I came back with the rest of the troops –said Hephaistion while a very busy Kyros hurried to serve the food, running from one end of the table to the other.

— But you must know something –the hipparch insisted.

— I must? –the commander raised an eyebrow.

— I did not mean it like that… —Perdikkas sighed— What I want to know is if you have any clue of what is Alexander thinking or…what do you think he will do after yesterday's meeting.

— Any clue would be great –agreed Ptolemy, nodding— The men are growing restless and…I don't know how to say this, and I am not saying I support this kind of thought or that I approve, it just happened that I was walking…

— Yes, Ptolemy, we understand, just tell us –Leonnatos interrupted him.

— All right –Ptolemy straightened himself and cleared his throat— If Alexander insists to cross the Hyphasis the men are perfectly capable of leaving him here.

They all fell silent until Hephaistion sighed.

— I imagine something like this could happen –he said at last, seeing how all his fears were coming true— I talked to Alexander when I came back and he told me the same he told all of you yesterday –that was half true but if the commander repeated exactly the King's words he would cause even more damage— I don't think he will agree to go back even if I agree he should do it.

— Can't you talk to him again? –Perdikkas insisted— He listens to you and…

— No –said Hephaistion coldly, remembering his lover's anger and the way he had treated him.

— Phai, you can convince him to change his mind –said Leonnatos.

— I cannot! –the commander raised his voice. He sighed— I'm sorry, I didn't… —he closed his eyes for a moment— Alexander is not listening to anyone, not even me, and all I can do is hope he will see reason and agree to go back…but I doubt it.

— Holy Mother #%&/ With $%&/ On Top! –exclaimed Perdikkas.

— If you can't convince him –said Ptolemy, shaking his head— Then, we are all doom.

_I truly wanted to give them some hope but, knowing my lover as I did, and knowing how stubborn he was, I knew he would not change his mind. And again, it gave me no pleasure to be right. Later that morning my King summoned his officers again and it was clear, even for the grooms at the stables, that his mood was even worst than the day before. Alexander declared, with that tone of voice of his that said his words were final, that he would not force anyone to follow him but he would continue his journey to the Ocean…_

— "I shall have others" –said the King that day, the vein on his forehead popping out— "Who will need no compulsion to follow their King. If you wish to go home, you are at liberty to do so, and you may tell your people there that you deserted your King in the midst of his enemies."(2)

And, after his short speech, he dramatically stormed out of the room leaving behind his extremely worried, extremely paled, and extremely scared, officers.

**XXX**

— Phai, aren't you going to do something? –asked Nikandros, arriving at his tent 2 days after Alexander had addressed his officers for the last time. Again, as if was his custom, he did not knock and just entered as if he owned the place.

— About what? –Hephaistion did not even bother to look at him, he remained seated in front of his desk, writing a letter to his friend Scipio.

— You know precisely about what –his brother sat down in front of him, but the commander ignored him. Nikandros puffed his cheeks out and snatched the piece of parchment to force his brother to look at him— It has been 2 days since Alexander looked himself inside his tent, refusing to see anyone or even to eat. Aren't you planning to do something?

The commander leaned his back against the chair and took a moment before answering. After Alexander stormed out from the room leaving his crestfallen officers to whisper among themselves like scare old women, he had refused to eat and had locked himself inside his room, as he did after Kleitos died— _Undoubtedly he is waiting the men to behave just like they did after Kleitos' death, he is waiting for them to come to his tent and beg him to come back asking for his forgiveness_ –sometimes it gave Hephaistion the impression that, the true lover of his King was the army.

— No, Nick. I am not planning to do a thing –those words left Nikandros stunned.

— Why not? –the _lochagos_ was genuinely surprised— Aren't you concerned?

— He is making a tantrum –said Hephaistion, angry. He hated when the King behaved like this and he felt exactly the same anger that had invaded him when he had arrived at Maracanda and had heard the news of what had happened— Alexander is trying to force the men to change their mind, that's why he is threatening to starve himself to death and I am not going to play that game. I am not going inside his tent to beg him to be reasonable because he has to learn there are thing he simply cannot do –he brushed his hair back— I told him, after the battle of Issus, that he is not a God to decide our fate, and he cannot force the men to risk their necks just because he says so.

Even if Nikandros agreed with many of the things his brother said he knew something else was happening here. It was incredible how someone, who hated sentimentalism and made fun of people who liked to talk about their feelings, could be so good understanding his brother…but with Hephaistion nothing was how it was suppose to be.

— Tell me something –said the _lochagos_– Aren't you telling me this just because Alexander refused to listen to you?

The commander narrowed his eyes.

— If you are suggesting that I am angry with him for ignoring me this last week…

— That is exactly what I think –his brother interrupted him, leaning to the front— Phai, I am not judging you, in fact, I understand. If I were Alexander's lover I would also be angry with him. He has been acting like a jerk with everyone and is not even talking to you.

Hephaistion sighed— _Maybe Nick is right. He has never treated me like this before; Alex had been angry with him men, yes, or in a horrible mood, but not ignoring even me_.

— I don't know –he admitted feeling a little calmer.

— I agree with you in many things but, I truly think you should talk to Alexander –said Nikandros.

— I already did that and it didn't turn out very well, have you forgotten?

— Gee, I didn't know you were the type that gave up so easily –said his brother and, for a moment, both fell silent.

— You just want to go home and that is why you are sending me to Alexander' tent –said Hephaistion suddenly and his brother laughed.

— Fine, you got me –the _lochagos_ threw his arms in the air— But I wouldn't have come if Aki hadn't failed.

That was new.

— What happened to Aki? –the commander frowned.

— I asked him to talk to your lover yesterday and, guess what? Alexander refused to see him –Nikandros explained.

_This is serious_ –Hephaistion leaned to the front and rested his arms on the table. One thing was that Alexander was angry with the world but another completely different to refuse to see even their son.

— You win. I'll go to talk to him –his brother patted his arm with a big smile.

**XXX**

Stepping inside the royal tent was like entering in Hades' domains. Every window closed, very few lamps lit and no servants around— _It's like a tomb_ –the guards had orders that the King did not want to be disturb but they knew better than stop Hephaistion. The commander went directly to his lover's room, taking deep breaths, trying to remain calm and squeezing his brain to find the right words to confront him— _If there is such a thing as "the right words" for this situation_.

He reached his destination and stopped at the threshold, finding the King sitting on a chair and reading the Iliad. The room was a mess, the same as his lover who hadn't changed his cloths or even brushed his hair— _I stand corrected, this IS a tomb_.

— How long are you planning to stay here? –said the commander as a greeting, his voice firmed but cold and Alexander took his time before answering

— I said I wanted to see no one –the King answered, his eyes still on the old scroll resting on his thighs— Or is it that now even this simple order is going to ignore?

— You want to see no one, not even me? –this time Alexander lifted his head and faced him. He truly looked as bad as he felt.

— Have the men come to their senses?

— Have you?

— You are mocking me –said the King angry, the vein on his forehead a silent reminder of his horrible mood.

— And you are acting like a child –Hephaistion approached him— Do you think this is how a King should behave?

— King? Thank to them –he pointed at the door with his arm— I am no more King than Koinos, although I bet you they are more willing to obey him than me.

Hephaistion could scarcely believe his words.

— Why are you acting like a fool? You know everything Koinos said is true…

— So, now you are on Koinos' side? –Alexander stood up, the Iliad falling to the ground and unrolling like a carpet.

— I am on reason's side –Hephaistion raised his voice— What you are asking of your troops is a crime. These men left everything for you, watched their friends die for you and after 8 years its obvious they want to go home.

— I am their King! They have to obey me.

— They follow you because they love you not because they have to obey you.

— If they loved me then, why are they abandoning me?

— They are tired! –Hephaistion exclaimed, his patience was running out. He was one step of hitting the King— Let them go home. I told you days ago: This. Is. Over –he enunciate and the blond watched him as if he did not know who he was.

— I never though that you, of all people, would abandon me –Alexander was furious, hurt and sad— You who always claimed to love me…Have all your love promises been lies?

That proved to be too much for the commander, he lost his temper and hit the King with all his forces and finally releasing all the emotions that had assailed him for days. They fought as if they wanted to kill the other, almost with hatred, destroying the furniture and everything that had the bad luck of being on their way. Kicking, biting, punching. But, even if Alexander was a good warrior, he was no match for Hephaistion and the commander soon had him face down on the floor.

— LET ME GO! –demanded the King with his beloved sitting on his back while holding his hands painfully behind his back.

— Not until you calm down –said Hephaistion angry through clenched teeth. He could feel his jaw throbbing in the place Alexander had hit him.

The King grunted, snorted and tried to release himself, like a wild beast, but to no avail. Hephaistion would not let him go. At the end he gave up and, for long moments, the commander could only hear the blond's hard panting.

— I will never leave you –said Hephaistion from the bottom of his heart— Never! And if you insist to continue your crazy journey, even if that means going all by yourself beyond the Hyphasis River, I will go with you –those words successfully calmed Alexander and his beloved was able to release him, taking a seat on the floor at his side— But, what I want you to understand is this: if you insist in going on you will not gain anything, on the contrary, you risk losing everything and I love you so much that I simply cannot sit here and do nothing while you destroy everything you have achieved so far.

_Your King will destroy the world._

Light's words came back to him, loud and clear, transporting Hephaistion back to that night at Delphi, outside the Oracle's house. For a moment he could even smell the grass and see the moon, to breath the particular smell of the earth in that place. The dream gazer had warned him, 8 years ago, about this moment but he did not understand those words until now.

_Alexander will not stop here, he will never stop and that is why I am determined to defeat him before he destroys the world…_

Memnon warned him too in his last letter, almost as if the mercenary had been able to see the future, he had read Alexander better than him but… How could have Hephaistion understood then? How could he have known things will end like this?— _Alexander indeed destroyed the world…the Persian world and if he doesn't stop now, he will destroy ours too_.

Or maybe Hephaistion always knew this was going to happen and he simply did not care…not until it became a real danger to his King.

For a long moment neither talked, overwhelmed by the myriad of emotions that had assailed them, feeling how all the stress, pressure and anger of previous days throbbed like a painful stab in their chests— _He is angry_ –thought Hephaistion, rubbing his jaw waiting in vain for an answer that, he knew, his lover would not give up, not now and, perhaps, never. The commander had said everything he had to say, had done everything he could and was going to leave when Alexander embraced him.

Hephaistion was stunned and remained completely immobile for a heartbeat. The force, the need, the desperation of that embrace spoke louder than all words, or punches, and the commander truly felt how the King needed him in those moments.

— I will never reached the end of the world –after days in a terrible mood, after days showing himself like a Asian potentate that would do as he pleased instead of listening to his men, Alexander's voice was once again the voice of his lover and that moved Hephaistion's heart.

His beloved caressed his back tenderly; this was, once again, the man he loved. There was still hope.

— Alex, we are 30 years old, how can you be so sure that you won't be able to come back again in the future? –the King rested his head on his thighs and Hephaistion brushed his hair.

— But I am here already –Alexander insisted but, this time, he did not raise his voice, he was calm…and tired— I don't understand, what changed? They were willing to follow me before, why not now?

_He truly doesn't know_ –thought Hephaistion— _He can't understand how is that the men think, that is why he was so angry, because he doesn't get it and he is no used to feel confused, he always have the answers_.

— Alex, the situation is quite simple: the men, your officers and friends, are not you –said his beloved, firmly but not without love— People don't think and feel like you and, whereas for you there is no greater joy than to accomplish the impossible, for other men, there is nothing better than to rest at the side of their wife or to watch their children grow.

— But I am their King.

— Alex, tell me something, do you really want to become like Darius, to take troops into the battlefield by force or because they love you and believe in you? –Alexander remained silent— We can come back. I will come back with you.

—… Thank you.

I stayed with Alex the rest of the day. He was not happy but at least he was no longer in a murderous fury. He was…disappointed. Alexander truly believed his men would follow him wherever he went, he loved them and, he felt, they had betrayed him. Remember that once Alex said that, the only thing he would never forgive me was if I betrayed him? For him there was nothing worst than treason and that was why he was so angry…and sad.

Why would men he had always treated justly, showed with gifts, with whom he had shared hardships, abandoned him now? That depressed and shocked him.

_At the end Alex called Aristander…Yes, as incredible as it sounds, the old seer was still with us; and Aristander read the omens as if Alexander were still planning to cross the Hyphasis River. The omens turned out bad and, under the pretext that the Gods disapproved his plans, he announced that we were going back home. Clever, don't you think? Even if he was defeated, he refused to acknowledge his men were right and said it was the Gods' will_.

— I can't believe it. Hear them! –exclaimed Alexander, stretching his arm to the tent's entrance— They are singing! –he said as if this were a horrible blasphemy— Since I agreed to go back they had been singing and coming to my tent to shake my hand and shower me with blessings and good wishes.

Hephaistion said nothing, he understood for his lover this was the end of his dreams whereas for the men were the beginning of the journey back to their families and friends— _That's why their happiness irritates him so much_.

The commander stood up and embraced the King from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder and successfully relaxing him.

— It doesn't matter, my love –Hephaistion kissed his neck, speaking against his skin— Don't mind them.

Alexander sighed heavily.

— This is not over –those words caught his beloved's attention— Yes, we are going back home, but first there are things we must do.

For a moment Hephaistion considered if he should say something but at the end discarded the idea. The important thing was they were heading back, how Alexander wanted to do it, was incidental.

— Do you want me to stay tonight? –purred his beloved.

— Now you want to stay? –the King teased him, smiling at last.

— I think now its safe to do it –Alexander put his hand over his beloved's arm and caressed his creamy skin with his thumb.

— I would love that –the King smiled— I just hope the men won't keep coming.

As things turned out the men kept coming and, what began as an unimportant silly thing turned out to be really comical. Hephaistion had the time of his life watching Alexander trying his best to conceal how angry made him the whole hysterically happy mob while his men kissed his hands weeping with joy. They hadn't been this happy after their major victories and that also bothered the King.

When Hephaistion saw the celebration would last all night he went to sleep. Last days had been horrible for him and there was nothing he wanted more than to rest. And so lost was he in the realm of Morpheus that he did not woke up when Alexander finally got to bed, or when he embraced him with infinite love, resting his head against his back.

— I am so sorry for worrying you –whispered the King before closing his eyes.

**XXX**

Next day the army began preparations to head back to the Hydaspes River where Krateros was waiting with the King's fleet. It took them a while to start the march but this time the men eagerly devoted themselves to the work and, when fall arrived, the journey back home officially began.

_I have traveled far and wide across the wasteland_

_Still searching for the answers for the right to understand_

_Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads_

_Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home_

_Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago _

_We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home_

(Dragonforce, _Soldiers of the Wasteland_)

— I can't believe we are going back to Macedonia! –exclaimed a very happy Berenike, jumping and applauding for Thais' delight.

— What is the first thing you will do when you arrive home? –asked the _hetaira_, walking at her side.

The army had stopped to rest and gathered water and they had taken the opportunity to take a walk. After hours traveling on a wagon they truly needed this.

— Mm, let me think –Berenike took her index finger to her cheek— I think I'll go to my favorite bakery to eat all the cakes I want –they both laughed— I just hope the baker hasn't died…Gods! It has been so long! Mom would be thrilled; I can't wait to see her again. And you? What are you going to do?

— I want to stay at Babylon with my father, for a while at least, and then, go to Athens –answered Thais— I truly missed the city.

— Let's do something –said Berenike suddenly— We'll go together to Athens and you can show me the city.

The _hetaira_ smiled.

— I would love that –they kept walking. Sophonisba, Thais' slave, was behind them with a basket with fruit and Netikerty was not far taking care of little Lanike and talking to Vashti. Demetrios was playing near them with his cousins, the twins Antigone and Ayesha. Amyntas was with the King but Sophia was no-where to be found— Where is Sophia?

— With Aki –answered Berenike, sounding in the least happy.

— You don't approve their friendship? –Thais frowned— I thought you like Aki.

— I love my nephew but Sophia has this idea…—she shook her head— Sophia wants to marry Aki, and, despite everything I have told her, she is adamant. If she doesn't marry him she won't marry.

The _hetaira_ laughed truly amused.

— She is like you! –Berenike made a pout.

— That's not funny –she complained— What am I going to do? I don't want my daughter in the same place with Roxanne.

— Eni, Sophia is 10 years old, she is still young and, even if she continues to like Aki by the time she is 16 Roxanne will be no longer a threat to her –said Thais— Alexander made it quite clear he doesn't want her near him, Hephaistion told you.

Berenike sighed.

— I know but…please, don't say a word about what I am going to tell you –she pleaded, dropping her voice.

Thais stopped, taking her hands and holding her gaze.

— You know you can trust me –Berenike nodded.

— Thais, Aki…I love Aki as if he were my son –she said— Since he doesn't have a mother I have spent a lot of time with him and…—Berenike bit her lower lip— Aki is not Phai.

— Eni, I don't understand what are you trying to tell me –Hephaistion's sister shook her head.

— I don't know how to explain this but…—Berenike fell silent— Since Cyrus Ochus died Aki became distant and cold. Maybe I am wrong but…I think Aki would never fall in love and I don't want my daughter to be an unloved wife.

Thais understood what she was trying to say but…

— In 2 months Aki will be 13 years old, Eni; he is also young. I think you worry too much –the _hetaira_ pinched her cheek fondly.

— I do, don't I? –and both laughed.

— Come, let's go back before the army moves again –Thais took her arm and they went back to Netikerty and Vashti.

**XXX**

That night the Gods decided they all had suffered a lot and did not rain. The army camped as usual and, when the palisades and ditches were ready, sentries on their posts and every man knew what to do, Hephaistion could finally go to his tent. He was ready to have dinner with his son when, he found that, again, Achilles was not there.

— He said he was going out with his cousin Sophia –explained Kyros, serving his dinner.

— At this hour? –asked the commander and the Theban shrugged.

— That's what he said.

_He is going out a lot lately, and always at night_ –but before Hephaistion could question Kyros more thoroughly, Alexander arrived. The Theban opened his eyes, big and round as if he had seen the biggest and meanest of all spiders, and ran away. The King still frightened him and even more after what had happened at the Hyphasis River.

— Alex? –Hephaistion was as surprised as his servant. He was the last person he expected to see.

— Do you have time? I want to talk to you –said the King, taking a seat at his side without waiting for an answer.

— I was going to have dinner, want to join me? –and for Kyros bad luck Alexander stayed. They were on their second dish when the King finally explained why he was there.

— Abisares sent me an envoy today –said Alexander, talking about the rajah of Kashmir— He sends 30 elephants and other exotic and rare presents but, once again, he refuses to meet me in person –he took a piece of cheese— In order circumstances I would march to Kashmir but, as things are now…

— The men would never consent to go to Kashmir –the King snorted, he hated to be at the mercy of his men.

— Then, I have no other choice but to ratify Abisares as rajah and leave all our conquests in India in the hands of King Porus –Alexander threw angrily the rests of the piece of cheese at the table— This was not what I wanted.

Hephaistion sat down at his side and kissed his cheek.

— I know but…take this as a challenge –he said, successfully catching his attention— Lets go back home for a while, raise fresh troops, and come back. I know it's difficult but, if it were easy, what would be the merit of it?

The King laughed and kissed his lips, tasting the wine and meat in his mouth.

— I insists, what would I do without you? –Alexander kissed him again, attracted to him like a moth to a flame, equally fascinated and not caring if he burned. This time he took his time, slowly, savoring his lips, parting them with the tip of his tongue and forcing him to throw the head back— You know…—he sighed among kisses, letting him go only when the need of air became imperative—… maybe, instead of coming back…—he panted, so close to his beloved's lips that each word hit him— I would march west and visit your friend Scipio with my army.

Hephaistion moved away and narrowed his eyes, knowing that he was perfectly capable of doing something like that.

— You are the worst –he complained.

— Oh, come on! Your friend liked to boast too much about his city; well, lets have a look…Ouch! –his beloved punched him.

— That's not funny.

— You hit me really hard –the King complained like a child, looking at his arm.

— Not harder than someone who punched my jaw some days ago –the commander reminded him and Alexander laughed. He had almost forgotten about their fight.

The King closed the distance between them and kissed his jaw as a silent apology, taking his hands to his thighs and moving the opened palms up, under his military chiton. Hephaistion's body reacted immediately with all his hormones boiling. He had longed for his King's touch for such a long time and now it was as if even his soul were burning for him— _I was so busy that I did not notice how much I missed him…_

* * *

(1) Suetonius. _The Twelve Caesars_, p 216

(2) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 298

**A/N**: I know. I am going to hell for leaving the chapter like this but, I did not have time to finish it :P Once again, I just want to remark that everything I wrote here is just my very humble opinion and my very own conclusions about this affair with the army. Thank you so much!


	211. India Pt XI

**Hello dear readers!**

Rejoice with me, this is a historical day (mark it on you calendars ^^) I finished not one, not two but FOUR chapters, yes, you read correctly. I still don't know how I was able to do it (especially since my best friend made me watch Thor for the fifth time and Avengers for the third) I hope you will like it and please, pretty please, leave a review :D :D

**Warning**: Yep **–M–** Chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 198**

_About Gnaeus Pompeius_

_"[Pompeius'] hair swept back in a kind of wave from the forehead and the configuration of his face around the eyes gave him a melting look, so that he was supposed (though the resemblance was not a close one) to resemble the statues of King Alexander. It was a name often given to him in his early youth and Pompeius himself was not averse from it, so that some people soon applied the word 'Alexander' to him in mockery. It was because of this too that Lucius Philippus, a man of consular rank, when speaking for Pompeius in the courts, said that there was nothing strange in the fact that he, being Philip, should love Alexander." (1)_

**-o-o-o- **

Alexander did not fail to notice his beloved's neediness, the burning desire in his dark eyes that appeared to him silver pools of untold secrets. Many times, countless times, his own reflection had been cast on those beautiful eyes that year after year, no matter what, always looked at him with the purest, disinterested love— _Only me, he will always look at me like that_ –the King had no doubts about it. He could say many things when he was angry, shout and cursed but, the truth was that, in his heart, burned in his soul, he knew that, even if the sky fell on their head as the barbarians feared, Hephaistion would always be there for him.

Always.

Love could be a sentiment, immaterial, but, every time Alexander touched his beloved he could feel it, as intense as pain, as beautiful as the sunrise, as real as himself. For the King it would never be only lust, never, it was always about that strong feeling that words failed to describe, about what he felt for Hephaistion and the savage need to have him close, so close as to lose himself in the other's body, merged himself in his essence.

And so, Alexander did not lose time to bury his hand between his beloved's magnificent tights, keeping his eyes on him at all times, hearing that beautiful creature sighed and moaned softly, for him, only for him, hard in desire. Hephaistion bent to the front, resting his forehead on his lover's shoulder, closing his eyes concentrated only to feel the other's rough hands moving up and down his length, sending shivers through his body and igniting each one of his senses.

—…_Mm_…Alex…—he sighed. It was maddening, addictive, and Hephaistion was dying to feel more, willing to sell his soul if with this he could keep feeling. Alexander kissed his shoulder, filling the place with the wet sound of his lips brushing that creamy skin, and his beloved lifted his head, looking for his mouth with half-closed eyes.

They devoured each other, fighting, kissing, savoring and nipping as if the world were ending next day, driven by desperation and an animal need to satiate their desires. They both wanted this and, in a whirlwind of caresses, sighs and moans, somehow Hephaistion ended lying on the table. Dishes, cups and food fell to the floor amid a metallic clang, but it did not matter. Nothing mattered. The world had ceased to exist for them, melted around them, and the commander felt his body dissolving, rocking his hips unable to stop, against the hard body of his lover above him.

He sighed when Alexander sat astride on him, his weight deliciously crushing him while his lips kissed his chest over the fabric— _No matter how powerful he is or what a great conqueror he became, he is mine and he will always be_ –Hephaistion took him by the thighs, sliding his palms up, reaching his butt. He buried his fingers with possessive force on that soft roundness, marking them on the tender skin, massaging him.

And the commander smiled like a predator, feeling how his lover's body tensed, like a bowstring, from head to toe when his long fingers invaded him, brushing his sensitive and warm entrance, knowing exactly where and how to touch.

—…Phai…_Mm_…—Alexander sighed, savoring the name, his breathing becoming erratic. He leaned his weight to the front, resting on his arms at each side of his beloved's head. He could not avoid it, it was delicious, and unconsciously he began to move his hips down, looking to impale himself, wanting more.

Hephaistion kissed his head with a sweetness that looked almost out of place in that outburst of passion, in that avalanche of desire.

— I love you –the commander whispered in a husky voice, taking his fingers in and out of his King with force, enjoying greatly the sight of such a powerful man so helpless under his caresses. Completely surrendered to him. Alexander shuddered while his beloved rubbed his hot spot with almost malicious mischief, sending waves of overwhelming pleasure through all his body.

It was a circle of pleasure and one that made Hephaistion bit his lower lip; every time he thrust his fingers inside him the King rocked his hips, rubbing his hard desire against his own and making his beloved see stars.

—…Phai…_Mmm_…I can't…—Alexander panted, two red spots burning his cheeks, silent witnesses of the heat consuming him inside.

— You can't…what, my love? –his beloved teased him. The King moaned with force, his body trembling and Hephaistion knew he was close…

The commander took his fingers out and, giving Alexander no time to recover, thrust inside him, burying himself complete inside— _Perfect_ –he thought, hearing the King letting a long loud moan escaped from his throat while closing his eyes with force, enjoying that wonderful sensation of having Hephaistion inside of him, the friction between them threatening to steal his reason.

Alexander rocked his hips matching perfectly each lunge, straightening himself until he was sitting again on his beloved, his weight helping to feel Hephaistion deeper, more intimately, touching almost his soul— _Perfect_ –the King thought, riding him, taking them both to the Elysian Field, taking away all their worries and problems. Everything disappeared.

Hephaistion took him by the thighs and threw his head back, moaning and sighing with all his forces until he exploded inside his lover and the room became still, only their ragged breathing breaking the silence. The King fell on him, curling against his chest, panting and smiling, hearing that wonderful sound of Hephaistion's heart beating against his ear.

— Gods!…How I… missed this…

Hephaistion embraced him and kissed his head.

— Me too…me too…

— Phai? –whispered the King, almost afraid of breaking that spell of peacefulness that had fell over them, covering everything like a cloak.

— Mm?

— I'm sorry for what happened…—but Hephaistion did not let him finish, he looked for his lips again and kissed him.

— Stop apologizing –his beloved spoke against his swallowed lips—Instead, promise me you will never do that again, you won't ignore me again as you did at the Hyphasis River.

— You have my word –and the King sealed his promise with a kiss.

**XXX**

The journey back was fast and uneventful, the monsoon season had passed and, without enemies, rain and snakes, it took them no time to reach again the banks of the Hydaspes River, the same banks that had witness a savage battle just a few months ago. Looking at the place made Hephaistion think how was that, despite the horrors they had face here, now it looked as if the battle had never happened. The sun still shone, the air blew and the river continued his course.

_But I remember and I bear on my body the marks of that d_ay –he thought.

As soon as the army reached the Hydaspes River Alexander arranged a meeting with Krateros and the rest of the officers who had been left here to complete his flotilla. The King lost no time to begin the preparations for his upcoming journey and started to toy with the idea of dividing the army and, to start as soon as possible the march down-river, to the Ocean.

Here they received their first good news after months of misery and treacherous whispers of mutinies. Reinforcement came from Greece, Thrace and Babylon, and they brought with them something more valuable than gold: medical supplies. Since they began the Indian Campaign they hadn't been able to replenish their medical supplies, and, the constant sickness the rains brought with them, not to mention the snakes, had only worsen their situation.

Also, their other problem had now a solution. Again thanks to the rains, their arms, armor and equipment were close to be completely useless and now they received 25,000 suits of new armors sent by none other than Harpalus, officially, the Royal Treasurer.

— These armors are inlaid in silver and gold –Hephaistion pointed out, holding a helmet from a pile that was being inventoried before they began the distribution among the troops.

Several wagons with boxes were waiting at one corner of the camp while a small army of clerks counted the equipment taking hastily notes.

— Yes, so? –asked Alexander, climbing on a wagon to inspect the boxes there.

— This was not necessary –his beloved shook the helmet in his hand— How much did this cost to you? –the King laughed, taking a seat on one box.

— You complained a lot, have I told you before?

— Alexander –Hephaistion scolded him.

— The Persians' treasure is mine, which makes me the wealthiest man on the world. I think I can very well do what I want.

— Aha, that is why you have been asking money from your friends lately, because you have so much money? Alex, Harpalus is not sending you money since we crossed the Hindu Kush –the commander reminded him.

— I know! But that doesn't mean I don't have money –the King replied— It's just that I don't have the gold here.

— Money is not eternal. We did not obtain much gold or plunder from the Indians and these are 25, 000 suits inlaid in silver and gold –the commander was death serious— And speaking about the treasure, you have been ignoring the messengers with news about Harpalus' mismanagement.

Alexander wrinkled his nose, as if he were smelling something rotten. He hated this subject and Hephaistion knew it but, someone had to tell the King these things, even if he did not like them— _I always knew Harpalus was bad news, I told Alex but he never wanted to listen. Well, he will have to listen now_.

— These messengers, as you call them, are defaming one of my friends –the King replied stubbornly— How could I possible take them seriously? If someone came to me saying that you are stealing from me I would send the bastard directly to prison.

Hephaistion shook his head.

— That's not what I mean.

— Then, what is it?

— Alex, your "friend" bought an obscene number of exotic plants from Greece to plant them at Babylon. He also acquired a costly Athenian _hetaira_ and, when she died, Harpalus built 2 monuments on her honor with your money. Now your "friend" has a new mistress, imported again from Athens, and he is, literally, showering her in gold. He gave her a golden crown and makes visitors to prostrate in front of her –said Hephaistion, who, contrary to his lover, had been paying attention to all the messengers and letters complaining about Harpalus— They called his mistress "Queen of Babylon."

Alexander puffed out. His beloved was right Harpalus was making lots of mistakes and squandering his money but he did not want to see it. The King could not care much about money, except when he needed it to pay his troops or to finance more crazy adventures, but, the fact that Harpalus was forcing people to prostrate in front of a _hetaira_ was a direct effrontery to his own authority, almost a mockery.

— I understand that you cannot trust always in what others say but you have many people complaining about him, and telling the same story; I think is worth investigating what is Harpalus really doing –said Hephaistion.

Alexander ran his hands down his face. The treasure was important, yes, no one doubted that but, in those precise moments, he was half a world away from Babylon, and more pressing things occupied his mind. He had no time, nor he wanted or had a way, to deal with his friend now.

—You are right, but you know I cannot take care of Harpalus from here –said Alexander, standing up again— If he is really squandering my money I have to confront him myself –the commander nodded.

— Just don't wait until you have no money left –said Hephaistion, leaving the helmet again on the pile— I have to go –the King frowned, jumping down the wagon.

— Where? I thought… –Alexander closed the distance between them, taking his hands at each side of his beloved's hips— You and I could spend some…time alone –he whispered against his lips, making his commander smiled.

— Later, sire. I'm visiting Yarsa, last time I saw him he was still unconscious and the doctors are telling me he is much better now –explained his beloved.

— Fine, but don't make plans later. I want to talk to you as soon as my meeting with Krateros is over –by now, Alexander new better than to have Hephaistion and Krateros in the same room and was rewarded for his wisdom with a kiss.

**XXX**

Krateros had ordered to build a more permanent camp while he was at the Hydaspes River with the fleet. A wise decision taking into consideration the rains and the local fauna who were conspiring to kill the invaders with more efficiency than the Indian troops. Wooden buildings could be seen now instead of tents, especially in the case of the officers' quarters, the storages and the infirmary.

Xsayarsa was no longer in the infirmary he was staying with Nearchos' staff, since the admiral had insisted in making the commander a favor. Hephaistion and Nearchos never were friends but they weren't enemies either, they had a very professional relationship but, since it was clear for even the Indians that Hephaistion was becoming little by little, and in a more official way, the second most important man of the Empire, he was eager to win his favor.

And so the commander found his eunuch comfortably resting in a well-ventilated room, simple but comfortable, and looking again like the Xsayarsa he knew. That made him very happy.

— You lost weight –said Hephaistion as a greeting, smiling, genuinely happy, when he saw the eunuch arguing with Atash. Only the Gods knew how was that Atash could stand the eunuch.

— _Peris!_ –exclaimed Xsayarsa, pale as if he had seen a ghost, and afraid.

— How do you feel? –the commander approached the bed and Atash ran to fetch him a chair.

— Better –the eunuch lower his eyes, staring at his hands, nervous and…ashamed? His patron did not understand what was wrong with him; he had expected a very different reaction.

— You truly scared me –said Hephaistion— We all thought you were leaving us –they fell silent— I missed you, you know? My tent has been truly silent without you. We even miss your screams every time you saw a flying cockroach.

That was actually funny, except when the flying cockroach decided to appear in the middle of the night and the eunuch's high-pitched screams woke them all up. Once, even Ptolemy had complained because he too had heard Xsayarsa screaming like a girl.

And that proved to be too much for the eunuch who began to cry as if his mother had just died in front of his eyes, successfully confusing the commander.

— I'm so…sorry…so…sorry…_Peris_…—Xsayarsa sobbed, unable to speak, his voice drown with shame and sorrow and, for Hephaistion's absolute horror and astonishment, he stood up and knelt in front of him, his forehead touching the floor.

— Yarsa! What the hell are you doing? –the commander knelt at the eunuch's side, trying to make him stand without much success.

— I'm sorry…I…did not…know…I…—he repeated like a prayer, sobbing and trembling, so vulnerable that he broke his patron's heart.

— You can tell me later. Come on, you may be better but that doesn't mean you should be on the floor –he took the eunuch by the arms but Xsayarsa embraced him.

— I…Peisandros…he…he…asked me…about you…—those words froze Hephaistion on his spot. What had he just said? He felt stunned for a moment, thinking he hadn't heard correctly, but…

— What are you talking about? –he asked without voice, fearing and waiting the worst.

— I'm so…sorry…he…bedded me and I was…so…happy…—Xsayarsa cried even louder— He asked me…and I…and I…

Hephaistion took him again by the arms and pulled him away, forcing him to look at him.

— Yarsa, what did you told Peisandros? –his voice had changed, he was no longer talking in that understanding loving tone he had used before, he was cold and distant. But he needed to know!

_What have you done?_ –he thought— _Don't tell me you did this, please don't_.

— He…asked me about…I said…I…told him… about you and your brother and…and…the King…—the commander stood up, leaving his crying eunuch on the floor.

_So that's how the rumor began _–thought Hephaistion in shock. It all had sense now, Peisandros seduced Xsayarsa, Xsayarsa told him about his relationship with Nikandros and Peisandros told Roxanne— _I can't believe it_.

— I trusted you –said the commander, more surprised than angry. Xsayarsa was his friend more than his servant, he trusted in him, shared with most intimate secrets with him and Xsayarsa…

_He promised to keep my secrets. He promised!_ –thought Hephaistion, sad and hurt— _He sold my secrets for a night of passion to the woman who tried to kill my son_.

— And you betrayed me –his words were worst than blows and the eunuch cried and wailed as if someone were whipping him— I don't want to see you again.

And with that Hephaistion left him.

**XXX**

— I am dividing the army in three parts –announced Alexander later that day while sharing the meal with his beloved and his Prince— I'll go with the fleet taking with me the _Agema_, the _hetairoi_ cavalry, the _Argyraspides_ and 8 thousand troops. The rest of the army will be divided in 3 parts. You, Phai, will be commanding the main body of the army along with 200 elephants and will follow the fleet marching on the left bank of the river. Krateros will be marching on the right bank and Philip, my new satrap of Taxila, will follow with the baggage train.

Hephaistion nodded absently. He had been unusually silent since his encounter with Xsayarsa. He was depressed and had considered the possibility of telling Alexander but he discarded the idea— _Knowing him, Alex will execute Yarsa on the spot_ –he was hurt, he felt betrayed but that did not mean he hated the eunuch. Xsayarsa was his friend and even if he had said he did not wanted to see the eunuch again, it hurt him to know he would never enter his tent and hear his high pitch voice arguing with Atash.

— Phai, are you sure you are fine? –asked the King and his beloved lifted his head to see him.

— Yes, I am just tired –Alexander did not believe one word but decided to ask more later, when they were alone.

— Dad, I want to ask you a favor –said Achilles suddenly.

— Of course, son. Whatever you want –the King smiled, happily.

"_Whatever you want." Dangerous words for a teenager_ –thought Hephaistion. But this did not surprise him. If Alexander showered his friends with gifts and could forgive Harpalus for treating a _hetaira_ as a princess, he was not going to do less for his son— _I must be grateful that Aki is not like Nick. Imagine that! _—and for a moment he pictured his son sitting on a golden throne surrounded by beautiful half naked women.

— I want to travel with commander Krateros this time –said the Prince for his fathers absolute astonishment.

— WHAT?! –Hephaistion exclaimed like a modern father who had just found out his son is on drugs— Why?

_I knew this was going to happen_ –thought the Prince.

— Because I always travel with you or with dad and I am not a child anymore –said Achilles with calm, as always just stating the facts— I think is time I travel alone, and without aunt Eni, or the men would never take me seriously.

— Fine. I get that, but why Krateros? You can travel with Philip –the commander insisted. Even if this Philip was Harpalus' brother he preferred him over Krateros.

— First, because aunt Eni will be traveling with Philip.

— That doesn't mean you have to be with her –Hephaistion insisted for his lover's utterly amusement.

— Yes, but Krateros is dad's best commander –Achilles explained. He knew his father hated Krateros with insane hatred, even if he had no idea of why, but what he said was true, well, half true actually. He did want to travel alone and did think Krateros was a good commander but these weren't his sole reasons for asking this— I want to learn how he does things.

Alexander laughed watching his beloved's expression, as if he had swallowed a rock.

— What did I do wrong? –exclaimed Hephaistion dramatically making both, his lover and son, laugh.

— Phai, Aki has a point. He is no longer a child and it would be good for him to travel alone –said the King but his beloved just grumbled something. He was not happy— I will talk to Krateros tomorrow –he said to his son.

— Thank you, dad.

**XXX**

— Phai, tell me what is bothering you –the King insisted once they were alone in his beloved's bedroom— And don't you dare say 'nothing' because I'll hit you.

Hephaistion had to smile.

— I am tired and worried about…everything –that was also half true. He was tired and worried, but also sad.

— Why would you be worried? We have everything ready to march to the Ocean with the fleet.

— Yes, and we know very little of what is waiting for us south the Indus River –said his beloved, taking a seat at Alexander's side on the bed— Alex, I heard what the locals said about the southern tribes and I don't like it. They practice this religion called Brahmanism and their priests began a campaign against you.

— Just the same as the Persians did.

— Exactly! And that didn't work too well for you, remember? –Alexander snorted.

— You worried too much.

— I don't want you to suffer another mutiny.

— Why would I? I am marching back to Persia as the men wanted –said Alexander almost with angelic innocence.

— Through the longest route. Do you think I don't know what are you trying to do? You are taking revenge on your men for forcing you to go back –said Hephaistion, holding his gaze— I won't scold you, you know what you do with your men, but understand that all I want is you to be fine.

— I will be fine –said the King stubbornly.

— I hope so.

**XXX**

After a well-deserved rest the army moved again on November, a day after Achilles' birthday and his lavishing birthday banquet. Alexander had insisted in pampering his Prince, despite the fact that Koinos had died a few weeks ago and Hephaistion found such a party out of place. But the King did not listen and the celebration was something worth remembering.

_Many people think Alexander killed Koinos because, not only was he last survivor of Parmelio's family (he was his son-in-law, remember?) he also opposed my King at the Hyphasis River, speaking on behalf of the men, something Alexander did not like. Even though that did not mean my King was an ungrateful bastard, he presided an honorable funeral for Koinos, praising his services after 8 years, almost 9, of campaign. _

_Of course, as you can imagine, throwing a lavishing party for his heir a few days after Koinos' funeral did not help to silence the rumors. And no. Alex did not kill Koinos, the poor man had been sick for some time now and he died. A sad thing if you think that, after all he said and did for his men, he never got back home. He was never one of my closest friends but he was always kind to me and it saddened me to think that, one by one, we were all dying far away from home. _

Achilles was now 13 years old, the same age Hephaistion had when he became a royal page, when he met Alexander, when he went to Mieza to study with Aristotle, when King Philip raped him— _It feels like a thousand years had passed_ –he thought, watching his son growing up to become a man. The Prince was everything a father could ask for a son and that filled the commander's heart with pride.

_Was this what dad felt when I was chosen to go to Mieza? What dad felt every time I was promoted?_ –Hephaistion did not believe in Gods but, for a brief moment, he wished he did because he wanted to pray for his son, for him to have a different life than his own, to be happy without ever knowing that horrible experience of being raped by a King.

Even if Hephaistion did not approved it, Achilles marched with Krateros, taking with him Chrysaor, his personal slaves and servants and, to the commander utterly confusion, Xsayarsa.

— I like Yarsa –had said the Prince as an explanation— He says he did something terrible to you and that you don't want to see him again. I don't know what happened between you 2, and I won't ask but, I cannot leave Yarsa here, he looks terrible since you banished him so, if you don't oppose, I will like to take him with me.

— It's your decision, Aki. I don't mind –he had answered.

_Aki is a wise boy, I should trust him more…even if that means to let him travel with Krateros_ –thought Hephaistion. Grateful that Xsayarsa had someone to look after him. He missed his eunuch.

**XXX**

Nothing worth telling happened during our march. It was a impressing sight, though, almost 2 thousand ships filling the river, flanked at each side by a discipline long column of the best army of the known world. Many locals ran to see the spectacle, they had never witness something like this before and many followed us with curious eyes and astonish expressions. Some even sang as if this were a parade and not a destruction machine invading their land.

I had a rather pleasant journey except of course that Alex was not with me. Lately we spent more and more time apart but not because we were angry with each other but because I was becoming more important and thus I was require for tasks that no one else could attend. I won't deny it, to be a powerful man is great but, sometimes I thought I was happier as a simple hetairoi, always at the side of my King, with no other command but to take care of him.

The only interesting thing that took place during our journey was that Alex's flagship almost sank but, at the end, we all reached our destination. Yes, even Krateros for my utterly displeasure but my son was fine. Now, we faced another problem. We were, once again, on hostile territory, and 2 Indian tribes threatened to fall upon us: the Malli and the Oxydracae.

_The men, as you can imagine, did not welcome the notion of fighting their way back home; mistakenly they assumed that, when the King said "we are going back home" it would be an easy march, not another campaign against bloodthirsty Indians, and they almost mutiny, again... _

— "Though [Alexander] had been driven" –said the men— "To give up the river Ganges and regions beyond it, he had not ended the war, but only shifted it. [We are] now exposed to fierce nations [and it is that with our blood we] might open for [the King] a way to the ocean. [We are] dragged onward outside the range of the constellations and the sun of their own zone, and forced to go to places which nature meant to be hidden from mortal eyes. New enemies are forever springing up with arms ever new, and though [we] put them all to rout and flight, what reward awaited us? What but mists and darkness and unbroken night hovering over the abyss of ocean?" (2)

_And Alexander had no other choice but to talk to them again and, as was becoming his custom, to lie, saying that the Ocean lay so close we could almost smell the salt breeze and the tribes we were facing were unwarlike. At the end it took my King lots of pains but he managed to convince them to keep going, although, reluctantly because, at this point, they all were sick of everlasting glory_.

— Alex, this has to stop –said Hephaistion that day while the army stopped to rest for a while at the banks of the Acesines River— You are forcing the men to fight and they are venting their anger and frustration on the enemy.

— I could very well say it's a good thing –answered the King but his beloved narrowed his eyes.

— They are slaughtering the enemy, butchering their families and behaving like bloodthirsty beasts –said the commander— This is turning out to be a savage campaign, in all these years we have never let the men behave like this. You have to stop it.

— I will not do such a thing –said Alexander stubbornly— This way maybe the enemy will finally break and see that is futile to resist me.

Hephaistion decided to say nothing. It was pointless. Since the mutiny at the Hyphasis River the King was making his men pay for their disobedience, he no longer trust them and did not want to spoil them ever again. The commander knew when to insist and when to give up and, this time, he would have to close him mouth and let things happen.

— Phai, don't be mad –Alexander approached him, sitting on his desk and pulling his beloved closer, by the arm— Even if I wanted to stop them from butchering the enemy, they won't listen. You said it yourself, they are frustrating and venting their anger on the locals. Phai, think of it this way, the sooner the Indians break the sooner we'll continue our march.

Hephaistion sighed. He was still unconvinced but understood his reasons.

— Fine.

Alexander lifted his head and kissed him, successfully relaxing his beloved.

— Trust me, please –the King pleaded between kisses— I have a plan and we will go back.

— I trust you.

* * *

(1) Plutarch. _The Fall of the Roman Republic_, p 161 and 162

(2) Curtius. _Ancient India: it's Invasion by Alexander the Great,_ p 234


	212. The Malli Pt I

**CHAPTER 199**

Alexander created a quite elaborate strategy to deal with the Mallians and finished them as quickly as possible. He was no fool, he knew his men wouldn't endure more hardships for a long and had to defeat the enemy and continue with journey before things became really ugly. The best course of action was to fall on the Mallians by surprise, before they had time to understand what was happening to them and so…

"He sent Nearchos to sail down the Acesines with the fleet, and Ptolemy was to follow Hephaistion's route after a delay of three days. Alexander meanwhile crossed the desert region between the rivers with the intention of taking the Mallians off guard. He hoped that those of the Mallians who escaped southward would be driven into the arms of Hephaistion, while Ptolemy would lie in wait for those who attempted to escape to the west."(1)

_You seemed a little confused of what we were doing so, let me explain. From the Hydaspes River we travel south, looking for the Ocean, taking a branch of the Indus River called Acesines River. Now, the Indus River empties at the Arab sea, not the Ocean properly, but of course we had no way of knowing this. The region where the Mallians lived was like a triangle flank on 2 sides by rivers: the Acesines and Hydraotes, and these rivers met at one point at the south, where I was sent along with Nearchos. Alexander's main camp (with the baggage train and the camp followers) was built at the banks of the Acesines and, from there he march to attack the Mallian cities._

_Once again I left alone, leaving behind Alexander and Achilles and, before you ask no, I was not with my King when he suffered the arrow injured that almost cost his life, but my son was with him…_

— Commander, are you all right? –asked one his men but Hephaistion did not answer immediately.

He had orders to deal with the enemy, and stop whoever tried to escape, and was marching his men south to catch Nearchos, through the never-ending green of the plain that unfolded in front of them, when they stopped to rest for a while. The landscape was beautiful, adorned with pines, cypresses and the mountains as silent guardians always looking at them at the other side of the rivers. The water of the Hydraotes River was cold, since it came directly from the Himalayas, and the men found it gloriously refreshing after hours marching under the sun.

Hephaistion was surveying the surrounding on his horse, alert to any sign of the enemy, when a sudden…feeling assailed him. He did not know how to explain it, it was not a hunch, it was not pain, but…his heart hurt and a sensation that something terrible was going to happen clung to his soul— _What is it? It was almost as if the wind were shouting without words, bringing terrible news of calamities yet to come. _

— Commander? –the man insisted and Hephaistion shook his head.

— It's…nothing –the commander kicked his mount and continued his way while his men rested.

_Let's hope is nothing_ –he thought.

**XXX**

**Sudracae**

The King made his part of the Macedonian army advanced all the way to the city of Sudracae, attacking and subjugating town after town, destroying everything that dared to stand on their path. Alexander allowed his men to kill, butcher and loot at their will making this their King's bloodiest campaign, displaying a cruelty they had never shown before.

Alexander fought several small battles, some more difficult than others, but all of them with the same result, his unstoppable _phalanx_ advancing over the corpses of the Indians, a war machine moving forward with promises of doom. The enemy fled in great numbers, in a desperate attempt to save their lives from the deadly _phalanx_ and, the survivors of the last battle, sought refuge, perhaps just in vain, inside the strong walls of Sudracae. But the King was not ready to let them go, to grant them even a moment of respite and, losing no time, he began preparations for a siege.

A siege was the last thing the men wanted, a siege was a dangerous bargain having troops with such a low moral and their thoughts and dreams far away, resting in the almost forgotten Macedonia, but there was no way to make Alexander changed his mind. These Mallians had defied him and he would not go until the city was his.

— We have faced worst –said the King to his officers, while striding to where the ladders were being brought in order to scale the walls. Achilles was with him, wearing his armor, attentive to everything that was said there— Tyre was a much more difficult task and we conquered it.

— Yes, Alexander but the men are tired –said Perdikkas, struggling to catch the King. For a man as short as he it was a wonder he could walk so fast.

— The men can rest when we get back home –Alexander snapped back— If we don't take this place we'll have the locals behind us all the way to the Ocean. I cannot have that.

_We didn't have to go to the Ocean; we could have gone back through Ambhi's kingdom_ –thought Perdikkas but said nothing. It was pointless to bring up the subject, they were here now and had to face the wrath of the Indian tribes.

— Move men! I don't have all day. Where are the rest of the ladders? –shouted the King and a sweaty exhausted man stopped to answer.

— They are coming, sire.

— Perdikkas, Leonnatos, see that the men are ready. We are climbing the walls –said Alexander for his friends utterly surprise.

— Now?! –exclaimed Leonnatos stupidly— But, shouldn't we let the men rest?

— No, the enemy is not expecting us and so we must take advantage of this –said Alexander, when a bald short man came running to where he was, followed closely by one of his guards.

— Sire! Oh, powerful King, I have an urgent message for you –said the bald man. The King frowned.

— Who is this? –he asked his guard but the man answered first.

— I am a soothsayer, your Magnificence –the man bowed— I come to you with an urgent message from the Gods; a prophesy came to me last night, a warning of a great danger if your Divinity insists to take this city.

His words displeased Alexander greatly. The moral of his men was already dangerously low and, if rumors began to spread that the Gods were against the attack to the city, then this could very well get out of his hands.

— "If anyone interrupted you while you were about your professional business" – said the King, angry— "I have no doubt you would find it both tactless and annoying, correct?"

— Well, yes, sire, but…

— "Well, my business" –Alexander interrupted him—"Is the capture of this citadel; I don't intent to let any superstitious crackpot stand in my way." (2)

The Prince, the same as the King's officers, remained perfectly still and silent but, for Achilles the whole episode was truly amusing. In his opinion, it appeared his adopted father only paid attention to omens when it was convenient to him, not when they stood on his way like this. Alexander ordered the man to be taken away and returned his attention to the city.

— Achilles –he called his Prince.

— Yes, father.

— Stay back with the men in reserve, I will see you after the battle.

— As you wish, father –and so Achilles parted ways with Alexander, leaving his adopted father to his business.

The Prince was no coward but now he was perfectly aware of his limitations and no longer insisted in joining the battle, unless his adopted father said otherwise. He went back to wait among the reserve troops and watched everything from afar. At first he did not understand why was the King taking so long to begin the assault and later, he was even more confused watching that only one ladder was raised— _What's happening?_

— It's the King! –shouted a man at his side when a solitary figure appeared on the top of the enemy walls.

_But he is alone_ –thought Achilles in alarm and then, Alexander disappeared, jumping inside the city.

What happened later was a complete a series of events wrapped in the worst chaos and madness the Prince had ever seen. The men went hysterical, trying to follow their King, rushing to the walls in great numbers, breaking the ladders under the tremendous weight of so many men trying to climb at the same time. For long moments, the Prince was confused, dazed, lost, not knowing what to do until, he finally made up his mind and drew his sword.

— Let's go –he told Chrysaor.

— Go where? –asked the guard, as always standing close at his side to protect him.

— To the front of the battle, of course –and his valiant words made Chrysaor laugh loudly.

— Is a joke, right? –but the Prince was dead serious.

— If my father is in danger I have to go and help him.

— Achilles that's the craziest shit I have ever heard –said his guard with all honesty— The King jumped inside the city, to reach him we'll have to pass not only the enemy, but our own companions and you can see from here –he pointed at the mass of humanity in front of the walls— How are they all trying to enter at the same time under that rain of arrow.

_He is right, but still, I cannot stay here_ –thought the Prince, clenching his fists.

— I know but I have at least to try –he insisted and Chrysaor sighed.

— Fine. Have it your way then. You are going to be the end of me one of these days, you know? –the guard too draw his sword and moved in front of him, opening the way the best way he could.

They advanced as they could through that human tide, reaching again the place that, before the battle, had occupied the King and his officers. Achilles was still trying to think what to do next when he saw Leonnatos and Peucetas, who was Alexander's shield bearer, along with other men, bringing back the King severely injured, covered in blood from head to toe, lying unconscious on his own shield. The Prince's heart skipped a beat.

— What happened? –asked Achilles without voice.

— The King was shot! –answered his uncle Leonnatos, lying Alexander down while Perdikkas shouted, calling for a doctor. The Prince went pale, his adopted father looked dead, and the wound on his chest kept bleeding despite the men's effort to stop the hemorrhage.

Leonnatos too was covered in blood, sweating and injured but none of this seemed to matter to him at those moments.

— Shot? How? –the Prince was terribly scared and concerned and his voice, usually calm and detached from all emotion, trembled.

His uncle cleaned his forehead with the back of his hand, trying to order his ideas while shouts, screams and the metallic clang of weapons floated around them.

— Water –he said— I need water.

A servant ran to fetch water and only when Leonnatos had drank avidly, long thin threats of water running down his chin, he answered.

— Alexander ordered to climb the walls of the city –he explained to his very pale and very worried nephew— But no one wanted to do it. You know how the men had been since the…—he did not want to say mutiny— Since the Hyphasis. They did not want to fight, they are tired and sick of this, and Alexander was furious. He took a ladder himself and was the first one to climb and reach the citadel –Leonnatos shook his head remembering that, the shouts from the officers calling back the King, the desperation of the men to reach Alexander who had made himself an easy target to any amateur archer.

— And? –Achilles urged him to go on.

— For a moment Alexander was completely alone and surrounded by enemies on all sides –his uncle continued— Peucetas, Abreas and I reached him first and, when the rest of the men saw what was happening, they rushed to the walls desperately trying to save the King. It was madness! Everything happened so quickly…Oh, Gods! Phai will kill me.

— But what happened?

— Abreas died trying to protect the King, an arrow hit him full on the face –Leonnatos continued, hearing again, with all clarity, the terrible screams of his Companion as he fell in the middle of that chaos— And another arrow reached Alexander, piercing his breastplate and… Peucetas covered the King with his shield, the one he got at Ilium, and, as soon as the men arrived, we took Alexander out of the city. We couldn't take the arrow out and Perdikkas had to cut it and then Alexander started to bleed badly and passed out and…the men went crazy! It's a slaughter back there, they are killing women and children and everyone who stands on their way –Leonnatos pressed his hands against his eyes. He was exhausted and sick of all that blood and destruction.

_This can't be_ –thought Achilles, feeling his legs trembling— _I am the Crown Prince, I am his son and I have to take care of him while daddy is away_.

**XXX**

Alexander's camp was far from Sudracae and taking him back to the banks of the Acesines, in his present state, was absolutely out of question. There was no other choice but sent messengers to the camp to bring everything necessary to treat the King, including his tent, and to built a provisional camp outside the walls. Inside the city was still anarchy and fire; this was the safest choice.

— Achilles, the King is seriously wounded –said doctor Philip that night, his cloths covered in blood and his forehead covered in sweat. He looked old, too old, years of campaign had also taken its toll on him, on every wrinkle on his face, on every white hair on his head— The arrow nearly missed his lung and heart but he lost a lot of blood.

The Prince felt a knot in his stomach, a cold hand griping his guts. He, the same as Hephaistion, trusted doctor Philip since he had saved the King's life at Tarsus and his own after he was bitten by a bee; and, if he said his adopted father was badly injured then it was true.

— He will be fine, my father has been injured before –he said with a confidence he did not feel— At Gaza the King was also wounded and he survived.

He desperately needed that to hear from the doctor that everything would be fine, even if that were a lie— _This cannot be happening_.

— And I trust the Gods will not abandon him now –said doctor Philip, he was tired— We have to make sacrifices to Asclepius and let the King rest –for a moment he did not know if what he had to say should be said to the Prince, but the boy behaved with such maturity that he decided to go on— Achilles, this is very important, we cannot move the King now, at least for a few days, he has to remain where he is or we'll risk his life.

The Prince nodded.

— I will see to it –he said— Can I see my father?

— Of course.

To say Achilles was shocked and terrified to see his always healthy and strong adopted father so pale and so weak, was to say too little. For him it was impossible that a man like the King could be in such a sad condition, his skin as the snow, drained of all its color, his face almost gray and lifeless, and for a moment, for a terrible, horrible moment, the very real fear that the invincible Alexander could die overwhelmed him, filling his heart with dread— _This cannot be happening_.

And just as the Prince had done at Gaza years ago, he sat at the King's side and cried as if his heart were tearing apart. Despite everything he said, and everything he had done, in those moments he felt again like a child, a small orphan boy of 3 years old lost in the burning streets of Halicarnassus. He was afraid of losing his adopted father, of being an orphan again, of being alone.

— You… cannot die… dad…_hic_… –he cried, his face hidden in his arms crossed over the bed, his body shaking at each sob. And he cried and cried and cried for a long time until he fell asleep.

**XXX**

— What is going on here? –asked Achilles next day, finding Alexander's officers arguing and shouting insults at each other, looking so angry that more than one was at one step of drawing his sword and began a carnage. They looked like men who hated each other instead of brothers in arms who had fought side to side for almost 9 years.

No one paid the Prince the slightest attention, too concentrated in their own business and that made Achilles blushed in embarrassment. He had to take a deep breath and shout, with all the authority he could summon.

— ENOUGH! –his voice sounded like a weak squeal in his own ears, more like a girl's shout instead of the booming order he had imagined, but it worked and the men turned to see him, more than one surprised to see the 13 years old boy there— What are you doing here arguing when your King is fighting for his life in the next room?

_I have to be strong, I have to be like my fathers_ –he thought gathering all his courage and praying that all these badass men did not notice his knees were trembling.

— Is he? Is the King alive? –asked Lysimachus son of Agathocles, raising an eyebrow in disbelief, his arms stubbornly crossed over his chest. He was a 34 years old man from Upper Macedonia whose father had enjoyed a privilege position in King Philip's court.

Lysimachus was a _somatophylax_ but Achilles had never spoken to this man of honey eyes and honey hair that always looked bored.

— He is, but none of you gentlemen have answered my question. What is going on here? –the Prince had never before addressed his father's officers and the truth was they scared the hell out of him, especially together and angry.

— The men saw when Alexander was brought unconscious on his shield and the rumor that the King is dead began circulating –Seleucus was the one who answered and that only served to embarrass him. How could his dad managed to have his daddy in the same room?

_Don't blush. I cannot blush_ –he rebuked himself.

— Well, he is not. My father –Achilles reminded them who he was, stressing the word "father"— Is very much alive. Inform the men and end this immediately.

— The situation is not that simple –said Eumenes. He had always disliked the Prince for the very simple reason of being Hephaistion's son, and now, that there was nobody here to protect him (the commander far with a part of the army and the King standing at the threshold of Hades' domains) the royal secretary did not lose time to attack— The troops are scared, they feared to be left Kingless in the middle of hostile territory.

— But the King is alive –said Achilles again with all patience. Was Eumenes retarded? Now he began to understand why his father disliked him so much.

— For how long? –asked Meleager, voicing the thoughts of all the present, even of Alexander's friends— We all saw his wound, he lost a lot of blood and is very possible he won't survive. What then?

— Then we take the fleet and go back to the Hydaspes River –said Perdikkas with all authority, as if they were his men.

— And who the hell put you in command to take decisions like that? –spat Laomedon son of Larichus, brother of Erigyius who was one the men King Philip had appointed as Alexander's advisors along with Ptolemy, Harpalus and Nearchos.

Laomedon was now 44 years old and had enjoyed a privilege position among Alexander's officers because he could speak Persian. He was not a handsome man, the same as his brother, and always had a hard expression on his face that now looked truly frightening to Achilles.

— Someone has to take decisions since all you do is talk –Perdikkas answered back.

Krateros snorted.

— And _you_ are going to tell _us_ what to do? –he said and they all began to argue again. What should they do? Who would command them? What route should they take? Should they ask for help? Continue the attack? Seek vengeance? Retreat?

_Dear Zeus what should I do? _–thought the Prince, feeling lost and confused. Achilles was very good analyzing situations and drawing good conclusions but, one thing was to judge a situation from afar and, another completely different to be part of the situation. He grabbed his cloths with force, as he used to do when he was little and scared and wished with all his forces his father were here to deal with these men.

— Achilles –said Seleucus approaching him, leaving the fighting behind, and the Prince turned to look at him with "confusing" written across his face— You are the Crown Prince, don't forget that.

_He is right_ –Achilles took a deep breath— _Dad chose me to be his heir_ –he turned to look at the officers again— _Kleitos would not be scared of them, he would call them "old women" for being arguing like this_ –the Prince breathed— _Breath, just breath. Everything will be fine_ –he told himself, still holding his cloths tightly.

— I will speak to the men –again he successfully silenced them all, not because of his personal authority, of which he had none, but because they were taken by surprise. No one expected such a young boy there and taking part in their discussion.

The Prince looked at them, he forced himself to look, open his eyes and observed them all: Lysimachus, Laomedon, Perdikkas, Meleager, Leonnatos, Eumenes, Antigonus the One Eye, Krateros even Seleucus. He had never noticed before but, all these men in front him, had a very strong personality, they were all hard men, they all were impulsive and only Alexander was able to control them, to make them obey him.

_But dad is not here, daddy either. I have to be strong_ –he breathed. He had their attention, now he had to seize the opportunity— _Just breath_.

— I am the Crown Prince, I will speak to the men and assure them my father is alive –said Achilles, again, feigning a confidence he was far from feeling— The King will not die.

The Prince did as Alexander used to do. He looked directly at each one of the officers trying his best to hold their gazes— _Don't tremble, don't be scared, they can smell fear. I am the Crown Prince and if dad dies I will be their King_ –he had never spoken in public before and the truth was that the sole idea terrified him, but he had to do it— _Breath, just breath_.

— I agree –said Seleucus— I think is a good idea.

— Me too –Krateros nodded and after that, no one argued, not even Eumenes. Krateros and Seleucus held important posts and, if both were fine with this, they were not going to complain, besides, Achilles, boy or not, was their Crown Prince.

**XXX**

— Aki! –Perdikkas caught him before he left to prepare his speech. His first speech, it was important that he made a good impression and, since he did not have his adopted father's booming voice or his father's presence, he had to practice. Seleucus was at his side informing him about what was happening in the meeting before he arrived. Both turned when the _hipparch_ appeared.

— Yes _hipparch_?

— You are a good son –said Perdikkas with a smile— Standing like that for Alexander while he is recovering, but you don't have to do this.

Those words put Achilles' senses on alert— _I don't have to do this?_ –he had never liked Perdikkas because of the way he treated him, but this? At his side, Seleucus watched the newcomer through narrowed eyes and, the same as the Prince, intrigued by his words.

— What do you mean, _hipparch_?

— I can addressed the men in your name –he said sweetly, taking the boy by the shoulder— Aki, you are still very young and fragile. During our march to the Hyphasis River you were in bed for days, barely breathing. But don't worry –he patted his shoulder— I can help you to deal with this.

_He is doing exactly what I hate. Perdikkas is treating me like a girl or like an invalid_ –he thought but his face remained blank.

— _Hipparch_…

— Perdikkas, you don't have to be this formal with me –he smiled but Achilles did not return the gesture.

— _Hipparch_, you have my gratitude for your concern but this is something I have to do by myself –the Prince answered— I will appreciate if you can summon your men, I will address them within an hour.

And without waiting for a reply he left Perdikkas, followed only by Seleucus— _What the hell?_ —the _hipparch_ felt stunned, but not by the Prince's answer, but for the other man's presence—_ Since when Seleucus is so close to Aki?_ –he had not failed to notice Seleucus had approached the boy at the meeting, nor the fact that he had been the first one to answer his questions and stand by him. Perdikkas did not like it, until that day, he hadn't pay Seleucus much attention. That was about to change.

* * *

(1) Waldemar Heckel. _The Marshals of Alexander's Empire_, p 70

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 419

**A/N**: With this adventure at Sudracae I am playing a lot with history. In real history the rumor about Alexander's death spread so wildly that many people revolted (included some mercenaries at Bactria) And yes, his officers fought each other because they all thought Alexander was going to die. Obviously, since in my story Alexander has an heir, things cannot be exactly as they were so, this episode is very different from what you read on history books ;)


	213. The Malli Pt II

**CHAPTER 200**

— These Mallians are hard bastards! –complained Nikandros, walking around the camp with Hephaistion and Lysanias. This time their younger brother had marched with them and the commander thanked this opportunity to spend time with him.

_My younger brother_ –thought Hephaistion smiling— _He is now 21, my age when we crossed to Asia_ –Lysanias was a man, not as tall as his brothers and now looking more like his late father than like the commander but this only served to make Hephaistion smile with nostalgia.

— Phai, your lover was crazy when he said these tribes were not warlike –his older brother continued complaining— Yesterday I went out with Kleopatros and the lads to pursuit the run away Mallians and let me tell you, they fought like demons –he shook his head— I don't know what is Alexander thinking but, if you want my opinion, is not worth it. What do this Mallians have anyway? They are not rich and their lands are at the other freaking side of the world.

— I know, Nick –answered Hephaistion— But Alexander wants to reach the Ocean and this is the only way.

— Why? What has the Ocean? –asked Lysanias with genuine curiosity.

— The Ocean has the appeal that no one else has reached it before –said the commander, smiling when his younger brother made a pout.

— What now? –asked Nikandros— What are our orders?

Hephaistion stopped, his arms akimbo, looking at his camp.

— The orders are to stay here, build a camp, help Nearchos to have the fleet ready at his return and to finish with every Mallian that try to escape this way –he explained, turning again to see his brothers— We shouldn't be long here. Alexander was very specific that he wanted this to be a quick campaign.

— So, we wait until the King comes back? –asked Lysanias.

— That's what your brother is saying, midget –Nikandros slapped the back of his brother's head— I truly hope your lover won't keep us waiting. I am telling you, at my 30 years old, I am no longer fit for this shit.

— You are 36! –Hephaistion and Lysanias exclaimed at the same time.

— Details –Nikandros waved his hand— By the way, I wanted to ask you something, Phai, but I kept forgetting…

— At your old age, I am not surprise –Lysanias teased him and Nikandros slap him again.

— I was saying –the older brother continued— Why is your eunuch staying with Aki?

That successfully erased Hephaistion's smile.

— Long story.

— Long story? I have time –said Nikandros but the commander turned to look at Lysanias.

— Al right, I get it –his younger brother raised his arms, surrendering— I am not wanted here.

— Glad you understand, midget. Now, get the hell out of here –Lysanias puffed out his cheeks.

— I'll go with Iolaos. Health to you!

— See you at dinner –said Hephaistion while his younger brother left.

— So, what happened? –Nikandros did not lose time to ask, but the commander kept walking, moving away from curious ears and taking his time to choose his words.

— Nick, Yarsa slept with Peisandros and told him about…about our…_er_- night with…Alex –Hephaistion felt his face burning, the sole memory of the night when his brother and his lover had taken him made him blush like a virgin girl on her wedding night.

And against all odds, the _lochagos_ laughed.

— Really? You have to admit that was clever –he said amused— Bed the eunuch to squeeze him all your secrets.

— It's not funny, Nick –said Hephaistion dead serious— I thought Yarsa was my friend and he betrayed me.

— Phai, want to know what is your problem?

— Not really.

— Your problem –Nikandros continued, ignoring him— Is that you think everybody is as good friend as you are. You think all your friends will behave like you do but, you have to understand that, not all men, or eunuchs, can be as honorable as you are.

Those words left Hephaistion thinking. Could it be that he was too hard on Xsayarsa?

— I am not excusing your eunuch for what he did but, before this, has he ever done something to gain your distrust?

The commander took a moment to think.

— No.

— Do you miss him?

— Yes.

— Then, why don't you give him another chance? –Nikandros' question was so simple that Hephaistion could avoid thinking why not—Besides, the eunuch almost die protecting Aki from Peisandros, that has to count for something, don't you think?

_He has a point_ –he said to himself.

— Maybe you are right –the commander agreed.

— Maybe? I am always right.

— Yeah, sure –Hephaistion smiled, feeling better.

_I will talk to Yarsa when I see him again_ –he thought.

**XXX**

Achilles had stage fright; he had never spoken in front of a large audience before and the prospect of dealing with thousands of men made his knees tremble like jelly. But he had to do it. It was easy to criticize Alexander from afar, to hear him address his troops and find the flaws in his words, but still, even with all his mistakes, the Prince could not deny his adopted father knew how to control his men.

Achilles knew the little authority he had came from Alexander, he was 13 years old and could not presume to give orders to veteran soldiers or to the though officers. He could not address them like a commander, not even as a companion, but he could address them like the son of the King— _I don't want their pity, I don't want to be seen like their son or their small brother. I am their Prince and I want them, I need them, calm and willing to obey_.

— My father, the King –he said to the men, formed in front of the dais, squeezing his brain to remember everything he had learned from Kallisthenes about rhetoric— Was wounded while trying to set an example of bravery and courage, to inspire you all and save you from the shame of a dishonorable defeat. He did not want his men to be called craven and so he took his sword, and climbed, risking his life. But he is alive! And he will recover –he made a small pause— How do I know this? Because my father promised to take you all back home and my father always keeps his word.

It was not a great speech but the Prince achieved what he wanted: to ashamed them for their cowardice and to remind them that, if the King was injured, it was in part because of their fault– _Let them feel bad for a while, if they are depressed is less possible that will revolt_.

With the officers he adopted a different approached. Achilles used all his abilities as diplomat and took advantage of his own disadvantage, of his youth and fragile appearance, always treating them with utmost respect and asking for their wise counsel; after all, he was just a young inexperience boy who needed guidance. The Prince made them think, separately, that he valued their opinion above the rest. And it worked. They were willing to help him (with the sole exception of Eumenes) and the only problem, in his otherwise clever plan, was that Perdikkas wanted to control everything he did.

— Achilles, the Indians are restless –Krateros explained to him, both seated in front of the magnificent table were the King used to address his military staff— Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this but, you insisted to be informed about everything and I think you have the right to see over the King's affairs.

Those words meant the world for the Prince. Krateros was the only one among his adopted father's officers, without counting Seleucus, who treated him like an adult; and he could not be more grateful for this. Krateros was an important officer, almost as important as his father, and the men respected him; his support was a tremendous help to his cause.

— Thank you commander, but you were saying. What is going on with the Indians?

Krateros nodded.

— How much do you know about our situation?

— Not much –the Prince admitted and the commander took a map to show him.

— From the Hydaspes River it would have been a shorter and easier march back to Persia if we had taken the same path we took to arrive here –Krateros explained with patience and calm— But the King decided that, instead of taking the route across Ambhi's territory, we would march south –he pointed at the Indus River with his index finger— The King wants to catch the current of the Ocean and sail back Persia through it but, at the south of the Indus, lives 2 savage tribes: the Malli and the Oxydracae, and we were unable to continue through this route without submitting them first.

Achilles nodded

— That is why my father divided the army and attacked Sudracae –he said.

— Correct. Now, we took Sudracae but that doesn't mean this is over…it should be, though –Krateros scratched his jaw with the back of his hand— The fall of the town, and the brutal way in which our lads behaved, should have been enough to break the spirit of these bastards, but, as soon as they heard Alexander was shot they spread the rumor that he is dead and I got intelligence this morning that the Indians are re grouping to attack us.

The Prince felt a knot in his stomach. He had planned to move Alexander back to their camp because: one, they were exposed here, and two, the men left behind were nervous and at the brink of mutiny thinking the King was dead and that his officers were lying to them when they assured them otherwise. But, if the Indians attacked them while traveling back to the camp at the river Acesines, it would be a disaster— _I have to deal with this and I have no idea of how to do it _–if they stayed here they could very well ended surrounded by the enemy but if they moved…— _I have to take a decision but…—_an idea struck him— _Unless..._

— Commander, what would happen if…if the Indians saw my father riding in full armor back to our camp? –asked Achilles, confusing the older man.

— That will surely scared the shit out of them –he laughed— Why?

— Well, my name is Achilles but I have no problems in playing the part of Patroclus –Krateros understood what he meant and the smile abandoned his scarred face.

— Achilles, that can be very dangerous, you are only 13 years old…

— And as tall as the King.

— A little taller and much more slender.

— And mounted and dressed in full armor nobody will notice those details, least of all from afar –the Prince insisted, holding Krateros' gaze until the older man sighed.

— Fine —he acceded at the end. If there was something the commander admired was courage, and Achilles had it— You are your father's son, there is no doubt in that. Only you too could come up with plans like this.

The Prince smiled.

— That is the best compliment I have received –Krateros laughed and bent to the front, kissing him fully on the lips before the boy could react.

**XXX**

Hephaistion let his hand, holding Achilles' letter, fell on his lap. He felt a knot in his throat and a hollow in his heart— _Alexander is badly injured_ –he felt numb just thinking in his lover lying helplessly on a bed, fighting for his life— _And I am stuck here!_ –he thought angry. His son was asking him desperately to come back, the boy was worried, scared, alone and surrounded by a pack of wolves that did nothing more than argue and fight each other— _Sometimes I wonder if they are worried for Alex's life because they truly love him or because they see him as their ticket back home_.

It made Hephaistion angry to discover this side of his companions and friends who, as soon as the King fell ill, they fought each other for the command— _Alex, you can't die. You can't!_

His first impulse was to do as Achilles wanted, rode back to his lover and son and take care of Alexander; deal with the officers and the men— _But I cannot do that_ –after reading the letter he understood many things, among them, why the Indians had become so bold, attacking them more savagely each passing day. The King had ordered him to stay at the junction of the Hydraotes and the Acesines, in charge of the troops while Nearchos prepared the fleet.

_I am in command here and, if I go, I risk the lives of my men, leaving them at the hands of the Indians –_he clenched his fists until his nails left bloody half moons on his flesh— _Alexander will be fine. He has to! And when he gets better he is going to be furious if he finds out I leave my post _–the commander hit the table with force and frustration.

— I'm sorry, Aki –the whispered, like a prayer— I'm so sorry, Alex, but… I cannot go at your side my love.

Why was that the King got always injured when he was far away?— _Because I'm cursed_.

**XXX**

— This is crazy –Seleucus complained, shaking his head with his arms crossed, while the royal pages helped Achilles into the King's armor.

— My father had done craziest things and they always work –the Prince answered stubbornly, his muscles complaining under the weight of the greaves and vambraces.

Alexander's armor was a magnificent, and heavy, piece of workmanship, leather and metal in a perfect harmony to protect the life of the most powerful man of the known world— _But it failed, it did not protect my father from the arrow_ –Achilles reproached the armor.

— You are aware that an idea, just like this one, cost Patroclus his life, right? –the commander of the _Argyraspides_ was worried, extremely worried; many things could go wrong with the Prince's plan, and, if the Indians saw through this deceit, it could end in a savage battle.

— I will not die –Achilles was sure of it, though, he was extremely nervous, feeling his hands sweating and his heart beating against his throat.

— Cousin, you are too thin for this armor –Amyntas complained, pulling the straps of the breastplate. He was used to dress the King for battle and had always thought his armor was amazing, but on Achilles it looked as if it were hanging instead of dressing its owner.

— Let me see –Seleucus approached and undid the straps making the Prince blushed, feeling his body heat so close to him— Bring another chiton –he told Amyntas and then lifted his eyes to see Achilles— You will have to use 2 or 3 chitons under this; your cousin is right, you are too slender.

Achilles only nodded, he did not trust his voice in those moments.

**XXX**

The army stood in battle formation ready to begin the march back to their camp. Alexander was going to be carried on a litter at the center not only to keep the unconscious King safe but also to hide him from the sight of the Indians. And Krateros, Leonnatos, Lysimacus, Laomedon, Meleager, Eumenes and Perdikkas stood in front of the troops as if waiting for the King.

— This is a stupidity –Eumenes complained, wrinkling his nose as if smelling shit.

— It's the only plan we have –said Leonnatos, whose eyes had double their size when he heard the plan.

— It can work, as long as we keep Aki far from the enemy –said Perdikkas— I told him what to do so, everything will be fine.

Lysimachus just rolled his eyes, tired of Perdikkas constant bragging about his relationship with the Prince. If you were to believe him, then the boy was helplessly lost without him, he was his most trusted advisor and at one step of becoming his _erastes_— _By the way he says everything one may think Achilles can't even tied his sandals without his help_ –thought Lysimachus who, just as the rest, had been consulted privately by the Prince and had a good opinion about him.

When the Prince finally arrived, mounted on Alexander's horse, dressed in his armor, wearing his all too famous helmet and his purple cloak, the officers gasped at the same time.

— Holy Mother $%&/ With $%&/ On Top! –exclaimed Leonnatos impressed. Like that he boy looked like Alexander when they were at Mieza the main difference between them was that, whereas the King had always been short and stocky, Achilles was slender and tall (like Hephaistion) but, looking at him from afar…— This plan can actually work.

— This is a stupid plan –Eumenes complained again— The enemy would never fall for this and they will know perfectly well that this boy –he pointed at the Prince— Is not the King, any fool can see it.

Achilles ignored the secretary, by now he was used to his attacks and knew that, everything he said would be used against him, so he had opted to say nothing. He was suffocating under layers of wool, leather and metal but, somehow, he managed to look calm, even if the helmet had proven to be too big for him and kept falling to the front— _I have to stay still and not move my head_ –then, he smiled like the boy he was— _After all daddy is right and dad is 'bigheaded'_.

— Gentlemen –the Prince greeted them.

— Everything is ready to begin the march –Krateros informed him.

— And my father?

— The _Agema_ will escort him –answered Lysimachus— And doctor Philip will travel at his side all the way to the camp. He will be safe.

Achilles nodded.

— Lets do this, then.

— I will ride at your side –said Perdikkas and, before Achilles could refuse, the _hipparch_ took the honor place that Alexander always reserved for Hephaistion, at his right.

_Oh, crap_ –thought the Prince, but was unable to do anything. He could argue with him in public or he would risk diminishing his already precarious hold of the situation.

Despite the crazy idea and all the things that could have gone wrong, they managed to fool the Indians. The army moved back to their camp at the Acesines River marching in four columns with the wounded, and the King, at the center and the cavalry protecting the flanks. At first they were under the impression that the Indians were getting ready to attack but, as soon as the enemy saw "Alexander" followed by his officers and "ready" to engage battle if necessary, they all scattered and ran away for the Macedonians utterly joy.

_One less. One problem less_ –thought Achilles, tensed on his mount, holding the reins with such force that his knuckles were white.

**XXX**

They arrived almost at night at the camp but the Prince was far from being relief. Alexander was moved immediately to his quarters but, every man who could lay his eyes on his sovereign instead of feeling better truly believed the King was already dead. And rumors rose again, claiming that everything was a scheme of the officers and Alexander had died at some point during the week.

— I will deal with this –said Achilles when Perdikkas informed him about the situation next day. The Prince had managed to control the men at Sudracae but, the men here, who had stayed behind, were a completely different story— If the troops won't hear my father's officers, they will hear me –he nodded— I am sure.

—I know the men better than you –said Perdikkas— I should deal with this.

— Thank you, _hipparch_ but it is not necessary –the Prince tried to be polite with him but sometimes all he wanted to do was shout him to stop treating him like a fool. Achilles turned to look through the window.

— I think its time to change today's password for the sentries.

— I already did it.

That did not make the Prince happy. It was the King's privilege to change the password and so far he, as the Crown Prince, had been doing it— _He is taking decision that lay beyond his authority_.

— Is there news about the enemy?

— I sent scouts a moment ago to survey the area, we should know by night more about the situation –answered the _hipparch_.

_Again, he did it again_ –thought Achilles— _He takes decisions and never consults with me or with any other_ –Perdikkas closed the distance between them and took him by the shoulder— _He is so close that I can smell his skin impregnated in leather and sweat_ –he did not like to have his personal space invaded like this but force himself to stay where he was and hold the _hipparch's_ gaze— _Neither dad or daddy would run away from him_.

— You have nothing to worry about –said Perdikkas sweetly— Go to Alexander' side and I will take care of the men –the _hipparch_ bent over and tried to kiss him but Achilles moved away.

— You are right; I should go to my father's side –Achilles walked to the door— Health to you, _hipparch_.

Perdikkas watched him go through narrowed eyes and a cold anger in his heart— _You did not move away when Krateros kissed you_ –he thought with bitterness.

**XXX**

— How is he? –asked Achilles when he arrived at the King's room next night. He had left Xsayarsa there because he did not trust in anybody else. After seeing how the officers argued among them, fighting over the supreme command while Alexander lay unconscious, the Prince had truly feared someone could attempt something against his adopted father.

— The same –said the eunuch, shaking his head— He hasn't opened his eyes… but at least he is not worst.

_At least_ –he thought.

— Thank you, Yarsa –the eunuch bowed and left him knowing that every night Achilles came to visit the King and like to stayed here alone for at least an hour.

The Prince stood where he was for a moment. Hearing Xsayarsa's steps leaving and the door closing. He did not move, just stayed there, the oil lamps casting a weak light in that stillness that made him feel inside the imposing tranquility and silence of a temple. And just as if Achilles were in the presence of the Gods, he fell on his knees at the side of the King's bed. It had been a week now since Alexander suffered the injured and he had not wake up, something the Prince had taken special care to hide from the men.

— Dad, I don't know what to do –said Achilles, his voice trembling— I have been able to keep the men calm for a while and your officers stopped quarreling. Ptolemy came back this morning and I was able to convince him that you are fine, that you talk to me but…I don't know for how long I will be able to do this.

The Prince watched Alexander's pale face and tightly holding the sheets, trying his best not to cry.

— Eumenes is a pain in the ass and… daddy wrote saying the men refused to believe that your are alive and I spent all day at the camp reassuring the troops here that you are fine –Achilles shook his head remembering that. Seleucus had accompanied him…and Perdikkas, who refused to leave his side— It was difficult but they still believe me, for now and…There is also Perdikkas –he dropped his voice, until it became a whisper, almost like a prayer— He wants to do everything in my place, claiming that I am too young, too fragile and that I need a guardian…I don't know what to do. I called daddy but he cannot come…what I am going to do? I have kept the men busy so far, but…but…

And even if he did not want to Achilles began to cry, again hiding his face in his crossed arms over the bed. He was despairing and starting to believe Alexander was indeed going to die. He felt so scared and lost without Hephaistion.

_I'm alone. Is this what it means to be a King?_ –thought the boy.

— A…Aki…

The Prince lifted his head. For a moment he thought he was dreaming, that his mind was playing tricks on him but then, Alexander's golden eyelashes trembled and slowly, very slowly, he opened his eyes.

— Dad!…Dear Zeus! –Achilles stood up, feeling his heart beating furiously— No, don't talk, I will get the doctors and…

— No… –said the King with a ghost of voice and his adopted son froze on his place— Water.

Achilles hurried to obey, filling a cup and helping Alexander to drink. The King still looked very pale and was terrible weak but at least he was awake, and talking— _Thank you Zeus, thank you_.

— Aki…—talk was a great effort and the King panted as if he had run for hours, struggling to pronounce every word— You are…doing…a… great…job...

The Prince felt his cheeks burning.

— You…were listening? I-I mean, I thought you were unconscious and…—he fell silent. He had come every night to talk to his adopted father but he never thought he could hear him.

Alexander smiled and Achilles cried again, embracing him with intensity but also with great care.


	214. The Malli Pt III

**A/N**: Me again, and guess what? Another **–M–** Chapter ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 201**

— This is the last time I leave you alone –said Hephaistion, dead serious; feet slightly apart and arms akimbo. His eyes looked about to cast thunderbolts and his brow was furrowed.

The commander had left that morning with the scouts to survey the surroundings. Since word had spread around the locals that the invader was dead, dying or seriously injured, many had found the courage to challenge the Macedonians again and, almost daily, they had suffered attacks at the camp. The part that worried Hephaistion the most was that, since the fleet was with him, he was responsible for the grain supplies, and, if he wasn't careful, the Indians could caused them very serious problems if they managed to steal, or worst, burn their supplies.

He had found nothing out of the ordinary but, as soon as he got back, Hephaistion was welcome with the news that Alexander had come to the camp by ship.

— You are still recovering from a wound that almost cost you your life and still, you had yourself carried on a litter, downstream, so your men could see you –his beloved scolded him.

— Phai, don't be mad, it was necessary. Aki did all he could to keep the men in peace but they needed to see me –the King explained, laying on his bed, his back resting among cushions as soft as clouds— You know this better than anyone, I sent a letter for them and still the troops refused to believe I was fine. Besides, the Indians needed to know I am ready to face them before they revolt.

— Fine –his beloved threw his arms in the air— I get that part, what I don't get is this: why, and think very well your answer, why did you have to ride with a wound that is still open around the entire camp? Aki told me you passed out as soon as you came back to the tent.

— Because it is not enough for the troops to know I am well, no one can doubt that I am invincible –the King held his gaze and his commander understood.

The glue that held them all together was Alexander, if he was fine they could go on; he was the God who could take them back home safe, there was still hope if he was fine and they could face everything sure that their King was an unconquerable hero.

— You are crazy –Hephaistion sighed, taking a seat at his side on the bed, leaning his back against the cushions— Alex, you cannot do this anymore –he said in a soft, loving voice— You are no longer 20 years old –he turned to look at him, at that face he loved so much— You have to be more careful.

_I cannot lose you. I cannot imagine my life without you_ –thought the commander, his eyes speaking louder than his words.

And Alexander's heart hurt, sincerely moved by that love and concerned.

— I'll try…—he took his beloved's hand and caressed the back with his thumb— I am sorry for worrying you.

Hephaistion moved closer and kissed him fully on the lips— _How I needed this_ –thought Alexander, opening his mouth obediently for his beloved, enjoying greatly the taste of those lips.

The commander turned and rested on his side, taking his hand to the King's naked chest. He felt the rough fabric of the bandages under his palms and Alexander's hot skin; he moved his fingers through his muscles almost as if he did not want to touch him, afraid to break him, until he found his nipple hidden under the bandages. The King moaned softly inside his mouth, his body shuddering feeling Hephaistion caressing the bulb with his thumb, rubbing it, drawing circles over it and making his lover sighed and moaned louder and louder.

His beloved drank from every sigh and, leaving one more kiss on his lips, slid his mouth down, down, down. Alexander gasped when Hephaistion licked and sucked his nipple, his teeth brushing his hard oversensitive bulb.

— …_Mm_…Phai…

— Do you feel too weak for this? –Hephaistion purred against his skin, sending shivers through his body, sucking again.

— No…—after days of pain, after days on bed, after days fighting for his life, pleasure was a wonderful change, it did not only comforted him, it also made him feel truly alive. And he needed this desperately.

His beloved smiled and sat at his side for the King's absolutely confusion and frustration.

— Don't look at me like that –said Hephaistion in that husky voice that made Alexander giggle like a little girl— You will like this, I promise.

The commander uncovered him, letting the blankets and sheets fall on the floor, and moved between the King's legs. Alexander laughed without noise but soon, he was moaning again, this time with all his forces, throwing his head back and spreading his legs, feeling fire running down his thighs while his beloved's tongue licked his length, making circles at the tip.

— Oh…_Nn_…dear…oh…Gods…Phai…_Mmm_…—he panted, moaned and sighed with all his forces. Hephaistion's hands on his thighs, his thumbs caressing his skin— Phai!…—he exclaimed when his beloved took all his hard desire inside his mouth. It was unreal, intoxicated, wonderful, being inside that hot and wet confinement and soon he could not take it any more, finding his release.

Alexander let a long sigh of relief abandon his mouth and Hephaistion kissed his thighs before falling again at his side on the bed.

— So? Did you like it? –he smiled like a cat, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand.

— You…are… the worst –Alexander panted, trying to catch his breath and making his beloved laugh.

— You felt strong enough to mount a horse, I thought you would be strong enough to enjoy my attentions –he kissed him again, letting his lover taste his own seed.

_How he does this? Only Phai can make me feel like this_ –he thought, lost in his dark gray eyes.

— But…what about you? –asked Alexander between kisses.

— What about me? –another kiss.

— I cannot…return…_Mm_…your attentions –Hephaistion smiled against his lips, an idea crossing his mind.

— I may have a solution.

The commander moved over the King, without sitting on him, each knee at his sides and smiled, that lazy arrogant smile that could make an army of fan-girls scream at the same time, and took off his cloths, slowly, letting the fabric caressed his body like the hands of his lover, until he was completely naked. He licked 2 of his fingers, letting his lover admire the sight of his mouth sinfully invaded, his cheeks pink and his silky hair deliciously disheveled half covering his face.

_Beautiful_ –thought Alexander.

Hephaistion slid his hand through his torso, slowly, his fingers traveling through his muscles until they rested between his own legs. His lips curved in a half smile, always looking directly at his King, and up and down his hand moved along his length, moaning and sighing musically while Alexander watched him enthralled, spellbound, completely lost. It had a special magic to have his lover's uneven eyes, his intense gaze, over him while his hands worked sending waves of pleasure through all his body, making him shiver and bit his lower lip.

The King wanted desperately to touch him but the only thing he could do was to take his thighs, feeling the muscles contracting while his beloved's caresses intensify. Hephaistion rocked his hips against his hand, throwing his head back and letting his lover admire his naked throat exposed while repeating over and over again his King's name.

— Alex…_Mm_…Alex…—he ran his thumb over his tip and, with a long loud sigh, everything was over.

Neither talked, it was one of those moments were silence said more than a thousand words and both just lay there, naked, face up on the bed; hearing at each other's breathing, enjoying their company.

— I missed you –whispered Hephaistion.

— I can tell –answered Alexander and both laughed. The King looked for his beloved's hand and laced their fingers.

They fell silent again.

— Phai.

— Mm?

— I want to talk to you about Aki –said the King.

— He had a pretty rough time trying to control your men –said Hephaistion— He wrote asking me to go to him but…I could not leave my post.

That still hurt the commander, he could not avoid feeling he had failed his son when they boy needed him the most, no mattered how many times he repeated himself he could not have done more, the guilt was still there. Alexander nodded.

— Phai, you could not leave the camp –said the King as if he had read his mind— You had your orders…my orders, besides it was dangerous –he had no way to know it but his words were exactly what Hephaistion needed to hear—Aki had a tough time but, he did a marvelous job –said the King, genuinely impressed and proud— Did you heard he wore my armor and fooled the Indians?

— I did –the commander smiled. It had been a crazy plan, and one that he would have opposed if he had been there, but, against all odds, it had worked.

— Phai, our son is only 13 and, even if it were just for a week, he managed to control my men –Alexander laughed— That was amazing! Eumenes is still complaining about him –he added as if this were a great achievement.

— Why? –Hephaistion did not like this.

— Because Aki is pretty good with numbers and he, unlike me, actually likes to administrate –explained Alexander— He checked Eumenes' books about the army's equipment and supplies and gave him a hard time asking all kind of questions.

— Well, for what I have noticed, Aki pays more attention to expenses than you –the King laughed.

— He does…he is like you –Hephaistion had to nod in agreement— I asked Aki to help me with my paperwork –those words took the commander by surprise— He can help me answering letters and giving order to mountain of documents that require my "immediate attention".

— It's a good idea, Aki likes that –Hephaistion agreed— Besides, he loves to feel he is helping.

— He is old enough to take a more active part in my staff. He earned that right –said Alexander proudly, making his beloved immensely happy.

**XXX**

— You shouldn't be here.

_It always begins like this_ –thought Seleucus, closing the door of Achilles' bedroom and reducing the distance between them, not stopping until he could feel the Prince's chest touching him every time he breathed.

— I miss you. It has been a while since the last time you came to me –that was true. Seleucus had became addict to Achilles' night visits and never thought he would miss him, wanted and needed him, as desperately as he did now.

— My father was dying –the Prince reminded him, moving his head to stop the _archihypaspistes_ from caressing his hair.

— Did you miss me? –Seleucus bent over, looking for his lips but Achilles stepped back.

— No.

The _archihypaspistes_ smiled, shook his head and put his arms akimbo— _You are going to make me beg this time?_ —the worst part was that he would do it; he would beg, cry and crawl on the floor just to have him one more time in his arms.

— Tell me something at least. Why did you ask to travel with Krateros during the march along the river? –Seleucus wanted to know, it was something that had eaten him since he heard the news but hadn't had the chance to ask— You could have gone with the King and we could have had more time for us.

— There is not 'us', Seleucus –said Achilles, trying to sound dispassionate as always but failing. It was obvious, even from a complete retarded, that the Prince felt something for him, though what was it, the _archihypaspistes_ had no idea— I wanted to show you this by staying away from you. I don't need to be at your side.

— Need? No! But you like it –he did not let the Prince answer, Seleucus took him by the arm and pulled him, kissing Achilles with hunger and forcing him to open his mouth for him— I would…—he savored his lips— Sell my…_Mm_…soul…for you…

— Let me…go…—the Prince asked but it was such a weak plead that only made the older one smile and carried him without difficulty to the bed, letting Achilles fall on the mattress, never leaving his lips and feeling how the Prince began to return his kisses with the same hunger.

_No matter what he says, no matter how hard he tries to be cold and distant with me, he always sighs and moans the same under my touch_ –thought Seleucus, his whole body tensed in desire watching the Prince arching beautifully under him.

— I love you –whispered the _archihypaspistes_ against his lips, meaning every word, his hands traveling up Achilles' sides, pulling up his chiton to feel his skin— Do you love me? –he asked, resting on all four over him.

— No –the Prince answered without delay, but, despite the cold answer, the older one smiled. He asked the same every time they met and he always obtained the same answer.

— One day…—Seleucus kissed his cheek, sliding his lips down, looking for his neck, feeling his young heart beating against his lips— You will.

The Prince said nothing. He did not know how was that this had began but now he could not deny how much he enjoyed the _archihypaspistes'_ body, his expert attentions, his company and, what scared him the most, how much he liked being loved like this— _I cannot depend on Seleucus, I cannot love him…What if he betrays me? What if he dies?_ –Achilles did not want to feel again as he did when Cyrus died, that horrible excruciating pain as if someone were ripping his heart out.

No. He was scared to feel that again.

The Prince shuddered and moaned softly, spreading his legs for Seleucus, his entire body burning and dissolving as the _archihypaspistes_ carefully led his fingers inside him— _He is so beautiful_ –thought Seleucus, lost in his blushing face and half closed eyes, his mouth permanently opened looking for air.

The first time he rested inside Achilles the _archihypaspistes_ though he had died and arrived to the Elysian Fields; for years he had fantasized with that moment, and after so many years of just admiring him for afar, dreaming about him, when it finally happened, it was much better than anything he had imagined. For days Seleucus had been so happy that his men started to make jokes behind his back and, when it happened again, he truly considered himself bless, enjoying that warm feeling of being one with the object of his adoration.

Now he could not stop, he did not feel truly alive unless they were together and soon it became a torture to be far from his Prince. Those days while he marched with the fleet while Achilles went with Krateros had been a living hell, but now…Now nothing mattered because now he had the Prince again with him— _It's a dream, and I don't want to wake up_ –and Seleucus pushed inside him.

**XXX**

The wind made the locks of his blond hair dance in front of his uneven eyes. Cold, so cold it made him feel it was Death itself were caressing his forehead with its long fingers, impregnating everything with the smell of rotting corpses, of wet earth and doom. Loneliness and silence filled his senses. He was dying, or was he dead? He was lying on the top of a funeral pyre. He knew it. He could hear voices around him, praying, singing a dirge for him.

_But I am not dead…I can hear you_ –Alexander found himself thinking, in that state were his soul appeared to navigate, to float, between the material world and the domains of the incorporeal.

He opened his eyes. The sky was above him, dark gray, like his beloved's eyes, dark gray announcing a storm— _It will rain soon_ –it was fitting, the sky should weep on his funeral day even if no one else were going to. Why was no one crying for him? Not even Hephaistion? Where was he?

Alexander turned, looking for his beloved and then, he was no longer on the pyre, he was standing in front of it, as part of the crowd waiting for the man with the torch to burn the body of…

— HEPHAISTION! –the King shouted with all his forces, fear and desperation tearing his throat; fear and desperation running through his body; fear and desperation clinging to his soul.

This was not his funeral.

He ran with all his forces to the pyre, he shouted to the man with the torch, he gave orders that none could hear and then, the terrifying splendor of the fire blazed in front of his eyes and his beloved Hephaistion was no more…

— HEPHAISTION! –his shouts woke up his beloved immediately and, even the guards and the sleepy pages came running to the King's bedroom. What had happened? An attack? An emergency? Was the King ill again? They all were still concerned about Alexander's health, still nervous, and arrived almost at the same time, ready to help.

— Alex! Wake up! Alex, you are dreaming, open your eyes –Hephaistion shook him with all his forces until he finally opened his eyes.

The King looked confused but, what worried his beloved the most, was the fear in his eyes; he had never seen Alexander so scared in his life. His uneven eyes moved around, as if trying to see where was he, until they stopped on Hephaistion. The fear gave way to an infinite sadness that appeared to consume him from within and then, slowly, very slowly, relief washed over him. The King embraced Hephaistion with all his forces, driving the air out of him, paying no attention to the pain than ran through his arm and chest with that sudden movement.

It took a moment for the commander to come out from his initial surprise and to become aware that they were not alone.

— You can go, the King is fine –Hephaistion dismissed their audience and, as soon as they were alone once again, he caressed his lover's head, kissing him, and brushing his hair, hearing him cry as he had never heard him cry before— It's fine Alex, you had a nightmare.

It had been years since the last time the King woke up in the middle of the night because of a bad dream— _Years, indeed…Maybe the last time was in Mieza_.

— I…I…you were death –Alexander sobbed, his head resting on Hephaistion's lap, clinging to his cloths as if his life, or his sanity, depended on it.

— It was a nightmare. I am here –his voice was soft and full with love.

— But…it…was so…real…

— Alex, if dreams were prophesies then Nick would be Great King by now –he joked but the King shook his head.

— Your dreams…come true –Hephaistion kissed his head.

— Some of them, but you can rest assure, I haven't dreamed about my own death –he pinched his nose— I am not going anywhere.

— You promise?

— Now you sound like Aki.

— Please, Phai –he begged, desperate and scared.

Hephaistion smiled sweetly.

— You have my word; I am not going anywhere.

**XXX**

_It took Alexander a month before he felt strong enough to walk around the camp without the fear of passing out at any moment but, to say he was fine, was far too optimistic. He never fully recovered from this wound, his health was never the same and, it could be, that this wound helped to hasten his ultimate death, 2 years later. _

_Just as Nikandros had advised me I talked to Yarsa and I forgave him. Yarsa had betrayed me but, as my brother said, he had atoned for his sin protecting Achilles with his own life. I was hard one him and it gave me immensely joy to have Yarsa again at my side. Of course Yarsa too was happy, he couldn't stop crying for an hour. _

_The winter was almost over and my birthday had come and gone by the time Alex threw a mind-blowing party to celebrate his recovery. Yes, I know what you are thinking, someone who had just recovered from a wound like this shouldn't be celebrating and drinking until dawn but, at my time we had other ideas concerning our health and how to take care of ourselves_.

— I think this is unfair –said Hephaistion, frowning. All around him was music, laughter, shouts, vulgar jokes and half naked women.

A box match was going to take place there since one of the Macedonian veterans, called Corragus, had challenge a famous Athenian boxer, called Dioxippus, to single combat. Hephaistion had nothing against the box match, in fact, he was eager to see it and had even bet against his brothers, since both, Lysanias and Nikandros, were supporting Corragus. What the commander did not like was the fact that, while Dioxippus was fighting naked, and armed only with a club, Corragus was in full armor and with sword and spear in hand.

— Phai, if Dioxippus agreed to this, I don't know why it should bother you –answered Alexander who was backing up his veteran with an almost childish enthusiasm.

— Whatever –Hephaistion sighed, he brushed his hair back with his fingers— Aki, what do you…? –but as soon as he turned he found that his son had suddenly disappeared— What the hell? Alex, have you seen Aki? –he looked for the boy but he was no where to be found.

_He was here just a moment ago_ –thought the commander.

— No…Oh, the match is starting.

**XXX**

— …_Nn_…Seleucus…_Mmm_…Someone can…Oh Gods!… see us… here… –Achilles panted and moaned, pressed between the wall and Seleucus hard hot body, barely hidden in the shadows of the lonely corridor.

— They all are busy with… the match… –the _archihypaspistes_ kissed his neck, thrusting inside him like a possessed, making the Prince's slender body jumped up and down.

Seleucus shuddered feeling those long legs wrapped around his waist and Achilles' arms surrounding his neck and the Prince rested his head on his shoulder, the friction inside him threatening to steal his reason, his whole body melting under each thrust— _Dear Aphrodite this is delicious_.

— Faster…_Mm_…faster… –and Seleucus was all too happy to obey. Achilles closed his eyes and the commander threw his head back, both too busy with what they were doing to notice that Perdikkas was watching them.

**XXX**

— Alex wait, you are acting like a child –Hephaistion ran behind him on the corridor. Against all odds Dioxippus won the match, and rather quickly to make things worst, and a very angry Alexander had left the banquet full with indignation— Your champion lost, its fine, you don't have to make a tantrum.

— I am not making a tantrum –the King stopped and turned to look at him— This was much more than a box match, this was a matter of who was superior an Athenian or a Macedonian and that Athenian –he pointed at the end of the corridor— Humiliated us all.

— You are exaggerating.

— Am I? –the vein on Alexander's forehead was threatening to explode. The commander sighed.

— Fine, whatever.

Hephaistion knew it was impossible to argue with him when Alexander was this angry, the best he could do was take him back to his room— _By morning he would have forgotten about this and no harm done_.

He had no idea of how mistaken he was.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, time for explanations. First I have to thank my minions…I mean helpers (the boys and girl doing Community Service at my office and helping me ^^) Thanks to my minions…I mean helpers, the pile of work at my office has decreased and I was able to write. Don't expect this to be a recurrent event because I sincerely doubt I would be able to post so many chapters at once any time soon.

I have a plan with Achilles but, in order to know what is it I would have need to write another 2 or 3 chapters so, I am afraid you will have to wait.

Dear readers, and silent readers, I worked really hard this time, pretty please, don't leave without writing in that cute space below and leave a review or I will send my minions to haunt you…I mean helpers, yes helpers.


	215. The Quarrel Pt I

**Hi!**

Well, here I am again. This time I definitely couldn't finish 4 chapters but at least we'll have 2. Thank youuuuuuuu sooooooo muuuuuuuch for all your wonderful messages, really, thank you- thank you- thank you!

**Warning**: I don't like this but the use of bad words was necessary.

* * *

**CHAPTER 202**

That day began like any other. Achilles woke up early, as he always did, took a bath with almost boiling water, just as he liked it, ate a pretty frugal breakfast and went to the royal tent, ready to show that ferocious enemy known as paperwork who was in charge. He took very seriously his new assignment and every day started early and ended late, checking with all care each one of the King's letters, marking different baskets to sort the documents accordingly: one basket for everything that came from Macedonia, another for Egypt, one more for Babylon, several for the army: supplies, equipment, records of casualties, and so on.

The Prince had 3 slaves helping him to give order to that chaos and, whenever he had a doubt, he made a separate pile to ask Alexander, or Hephaistion, as soon as it were possible. He knew how busy were his fathers and, the last thing he wanted, was to bother them— _Maybe I should ask Eumenes again, even if he doesn't like it, but there are several letters that don't make sense to me_.

Achilles liked routine and this day was no different from others, which suited him well; one of the slaves brought him a tea and he had just sipped it when his perfect day with its perfect routine ended abruptly in the same instance Perdikkas came in, unannounced, as if he were the King himself.

— Leave us –he said to the slaves who turned to look at the Prince.

Achilles took his time before nodding. He had to talk to the _hipparch_ about this mania of his of giving orders to his servants as if he were the master there but he hadn't found a way to do it without offending him— _He is my fathers' friend and Perdikkas thinks he is doing me a favor. I have to find a polite way to tell him I hate when he tries to boss me around_.

— How can I help you, _hipparch_? –asked the Prince, swallowing his anger and leaving his face blank, something he was very good at.

Perdikkas approached in two strides until he was standing at his side, slightly bent to the front, his hand resting on the desk, and an extremely serious expression on his usually smiling face. Never before the blond _hipparch_ of blue eyes had looked so old to the Prince as he did in that moment— _He is upset_ –but the boy said nothing more and waited.

— We need to talk –the _hipparch_ said with gravity— I know how was what you gained the support of Alexander's officers –he said as if he had caught the Prince trying to poison the King, which only served to increase Achilles' confusion— I thought it was strange that suddenly that group of old hens had stopped quarrelling to listen to a 13 years old boy but, now, I know how you did it.

— _Hipparch_, I have no idea of what are you talking about –and it was true. For a moment the Prince toyed with the idea that Perdikkas had gone mad, what else could explain this suddenly outburst of indignity?

The older one bent even more to the front, until his face was a scarcely centimeters from Achilles' lips, dropping his voice but his words still firm and hurtful like the edge of a sword.

— You slept with them –he accused him without preambles and without proofs.

— You are insane –it was official now. The Prince tried to stand up but Perdikkas pushed him back to the chair with an abruptness he was not expecting. Achilles saw him confused, startled, his uneven eyes round and big.

— Am I? I saw you –the _hipparch_ accused him, pointing at him with his index finger, a finger trembling with barely contained fury— I saw Krateros kissing you and last night I saw you fucking Seleucus on the corridor. You bedded them both, didn't you?

— I did not! –Achilles was beginning to get angry and to lose his always cold and detach demeanor. The accusation was as outrageous as it was insulting and he was not planning to stay there listening to that bunch of stupidities. But the older one did not let him go.

— Do you take me for a fool? –hissed Perdikkas through clenched teeth— You fucked them all: Lysimachus, Laomedon, Meleager, Krateros…All of them! How else they would become so obedient when I could not control them?

_Control them?_ –that choice of words did not pass unnoticed for the Prince.

— You are indeed a fool if you think I am capable of something as despicable as this –finally Achilles lost his composure. Truly and genuinely angry, visceral angry, no longer thinking, just reacting. The _hipparch_ considered him so incompetent, such a fool, that he could not have gained the support of such men by any other means but trading sexual favors like a woman. He was offended— I never slept with any of them!

Perdikkas laughed a hurtful, taunting laugh.

— And Seleucus? Or are you going to tell me you never fucked him? –when the Prince vacillated to answer, the _hipparch_ took him by the arm and pulled him, forcing him to stand and throwing him against the desk. Papers, letters, reedpens and ink fell on the floor— I asked you to be my _eromenos_, I wanted to do the honorable thing with you, I always treated you well…

— You treat me like a woman! –shouted Achilles, finally exploding after days of swallowing Perdikkas' humiliations, swallowing his anger to forcing himself to be polite— You think I am incapable to taking care of myself!

— I wanted to help you –the _hipparch_ hit the desk with his fist.

— You humiliated me! –by now the Prince was shouting at the top of his voice.

— To be concerned about you is to humiliate you? Is this why you slept with everyone but me? I am the only one who cares about you, and this is how you pay me? –he reproached the boy as if it were his obligation to do something for him, to be grateful for everything he had done, to love him.

— Are you deaf? I did not fuck everyone just Seleucus –the words escaped before he could think what was he saying and it only served to enrage Perdikkas beyond the limits of what was healthy.

— Seleucus –he pronounced the name as if it were a curse and took Achilles by the arm, hurting him, marking his fingers in the pale skin— Do you like to be treated like a whore? –he shook him— Do you want me to take you on the corridor? Like a slut? What does Seleucus has that I don't?

What happened next happened too fast, the world spun around the Prince, he did not know how but, at some point, saw himself lying face down on the desk, his arms trapped behind his back under Perdikkas powerful grip— _What's happening?_ –he thought confused, his heart beating furiously, his breath ragged, feeling the _hipparch_ weight crushing him and his breath hitting his ear.

— I begged you like an idiot and you only played with me –Perdikkas was beyond fury— I treated you always with respect but that wasn't enough for you, was it?

And Achilles panicked. In that moment the _hipparch_ could do whatever he pleased with him, kill him, rape him, beat him, anything! And the Prince would be unable to defend himself in that position. He was at his complete mercy— _I never thought he was this strong_ –Achilles tried to think what to do, should he scream for help? His pride did not let him do it and he tried to kick or bit the older one, fight back, do something, anything! But all was in vain— _Daddy, where are you?_ –he was truly scared but then…

— I'm sorry, sir, but I'll have to ask you to move the fuck off –Chrysaor held his blade next to Perdikkas' neck, so close the _hipparch_ could see his own reflection on the metal, ready to kill him if he tried something funny.

Perdikkas was as surprised as Achilles to find the guard there. When had he come in? The _hipparch_ did not move, stayed where he was, defying Chrysaor silently and, for a heartbeat, the Prince thought he wasn't going to obey— _This will end with blood. No, please father Zeus, don't let this happened _—the Gods took pity on him because the pressure on his wrists ceded.

— Do you have any idea of what kind of punishment awaits a man who kills his superior officer? –asked the _hipparch_ with all the arrogance he was capable to show when Chrysaor did not lower his sword.

— No idea sir, but I'm pretty sure is not worst than the punishment for assaulting the Crown Prince –replied the guard, unmoved by the other's display of authority. Perdikkas snorted and, without looking at Achilles, left the room, kicking the door on his way out.

— Achilles, are you all right? –asked Chrysaor worried, sheathing his sword, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

— I'm fine –the Prince rubbed his wrists.

— You scared me –the guard admitted with a nervous smile— I heard your shouts and then nothing. I thought something was wrong and I decided to come…You know? When I saw the _hipparch_ on you, I really though he was going to rape you.

— For a moment… –Achilles made a pause looking at the door— I thought that too.

— Motherless dog! –Chrysaor exclaimed angry— I never like him, don't ask me why, but I never did. You have to talk to Heph, he…

— No –the Prince did not raise his voice but he was sure of what he was saying.

— No? But you have to tell him! –Chrysaor was in shock— This moron –he pointed at the door with his arm— Is only bad news.

— It would be worst if I tell daddy –Achilles was still scared and there was nothing that he wanted more than to run to his father, embrace him and cry. But he was the Crown Prince, he had a duty and could not do that— Perdikkas is his friend.

— I know Heph –the guard insisted— If he knows what is this guy doing they won't be friends for long.

— Exactly! That's what I want to avoid –said Achilles successfully confusing him— I don't want to cause problems and both, daddy and dad, have lots of problems right now. Perdikkas is not just their friend, he is an important officer, and with the men as they are now, at the brink of another mutiny, the worst thing it could happen is to have daddy fighting with Perdikkas.

Chrysaor shook his head. He was a simple man with simple solutions and would never understand this kind of thinking.

— You know better but…I still think you should talk to your fathers, what are you going to do if this moron tries to hurt you again? –Achilles smiled sweetly.

— That's why you are here, to protect me –and his guard laughed.

**XXX**

Hephaistion, the same as his son, had waked up early that day. Again he hadn't been able to sleep more than 4 hours but he did not complain, taking into consideration the present situation 4 hours were as precious as 8. The army once again was complete and preparations were needed to continue the march south. If something could be said of Alexander' gallantry act at the walls of Sudracae, which almost cost him his life, was that the Malli had finally surrendered.

Despite the rumors and the horrible week they all had suffered, full with uncertainty and constant attacks, the Indians had no doubt now that the conqueror was very much alive and in a mood to continue the war until he had finished with them all. Their fighting spirit had finally broken and the King was once again free to continue his quest for the Ocean.

— I will need a full account of the wounded men and the medical supplies –said Hephaistion to Glycon. He had asked the young man to become his secretary and, the now 22 years old lad, gladly accepted immediately.

They had worked together before, when Glycon had served at the _Agema_, and the commander admired the lad's organizational skills. He had everything in perfect order, was fast to obey, intelligent and always made the right remarks at the right moment. The _Agema_ of the _Hipaspist_… that made Hephaistion nostalgic. He missed Dismas, his veteran second-in-command, and he would not have doubt to ask him to become now his right hand if Alexander hadn't sent the man back to Macedonia when he discharged the veterans at the Oxus River.

_But it was only fair, Dismas deserved to go back home after so many years of service_ –he smiled at the thought of Dismas enjoying his wealth with his family.

— Sir, would you like also a list of our dead? –asked Glycon, taking notes while following him around the camp.

— Yes, and make a different list for all the men missing.

— Do you want me to mark them as deserters?

— Not yet. Make the list first and, if in a couple of days we know nothing of them, they we'll have to mark them as deserters –answered Hephaistion, walking near the river where the men were taking care of the fleet. He knew perfectly well the terrible punishment that awaited deserters and he preferred to wait before taking a rash decision.

_Missing men_ –the commander almost laughed remembering the mysterious forest where many of his men had disappeared while they constructed a bridge over the Indus River. After their victory at the Hydaspes River, when King Porus became their ally, he had confessed that his own men had been behind these disappearances, trying to scare the enemy to make them run away— _The worst part is this plan could have actually worked with an army with less discipline than this_.

The only thing the commander admired of the late King Philip was his vision to train this army, to create a professional army with a hard discipline, strong and deadly as a sword, a magnificent weapon in the right hands— _If Alex would have had to create the army first, all his life would have been devoted to it and he would never have come to Asia. I guess we should be grateful with Philip for that…_

— Sir, if you don't need me for anything else, I would like to start this right now –said Glycon, folding his notes and Hephaistion nodded, stopping near the riverbank where several men were taking a bath, laughing and joking.

— Go, the faster we end with this the better –Glycon saluted and left. Hephaistion shielded his eyes against the sun and surveyed the fleet. A magnificent sight! A most tangible proof of Alexander's power and a silent statement that he would do as he pleased and would go wherever he felt like it. He had the power, the means and the will to accomplish the impossible. How many men could claim the same?

_And he almost died by an arrow, cast by a nameless faceless man who would never know how close his was to end the life of the most powerful man on the known world_ –he thought.

— Phai! –Perdikkas appeared, taking him out of his meditations, striding to catch him.

— Perdikkas! Just the man I need –said the commander, smiling. He too wanted to take a bath at the river but had duty first and his friend could help with what he had in mind— I need a full account of the equipment of your men, if they need something you have to ask now because, as soon as we start the march again, it would be impossible do it.

The _hipparch_ nodded impatiently.

— I will see to it but listen, I really need to talk to you –the urgency in his voice took Hephaistion by surprise. Usually Perdikkas wasn't like this, he had known him since they were pages at the royal palace at Pella, 18 years ago, and had never seen his friend like this, shaken? Angry? It was hard to tell.

— Sure, about what? –the commander brushed aside the locks dancing in front of his eyes and walked to him.

Perdikkas licked his lips, taking a moment to think in what he was about to say, in what he was about do. A part of him was shouting, scolding him, saying he was just being childish and was angry because of the Prince's rejection. It had hurt him to know that, after all he had done for the boy, he had chosen to share his bed with a nobody like Seleucus instead of himself.

He liked Achilles, he truly liked him, desired him, but had wanted to make things right because he was the son of his friends— _But none of this mattered to him_ –he hated that feeling of being ignored, of being left aside, he wanted to be someone important and, one day, he would be– _One way of another_ –the _hipparch_ was angry, yes, but, somehow, he had managed to lie to himself, saying that he was doing this for his friend, for Hephaistion, he ought to know what kind of person was his son— _I have to do it, it's the right thing_.

— It's about Aki –that put Hephaistion's senses on alert. He knew his friend was pretty much obsessed with his son. Yes, 'obsession' was the right word, and he had also noticed that this was not necessarily a good thing; so he listened with all his attention— I truly did not know if I should be telling you this but, at the end, I think you deserve to know.

— What are you talking about? Did something happen to Aki? –now the commander was worried. Perdikkas had stayed at Achilles' side when Alexander was unconscious and while he was far with his troops, had something happened then that he did not know?

— Phai, I think you should talk to him –his friend continued, with all seriousness— You know I wanted, I still want, to be his _erastes…_

_Again with this?_ –thought Hephaistion, a little exasperated.

— And Alexander decided to let Aki choose whoever he wanted, a decision, I may add, I support –the commander interrupted him— Aki does not want an _erastes_ and we respect his decision –he did not want to be rude with his friend but needed him to understand that, if Perdikkas wanted to convince him to force his son to accept him as his _erastes_, he was out of his mind.

— I get that Phai but I think you 2 made a mistake –Perdikkas insisted.

_Excuse me? _–Hephaistion was at one step of losing his patience but he forced himself to remain calm and give his friend the benefit of the doubt.

— Why would you say that? –he had to ask.

— Aki is too young to know what is good for him –Hephaistion did not like this but closed his mouth and listened— And he is abusing the freedom you 2 gave him. Just see what he did to control Alexander's men.

— Perdikkas, you are my friend but I think this weather doesn't suit you because, apparently, at some point, you truly lost you mind –said the commander— Aki did a wonderful job controlling the men while Alexander was unconscious.

— And did he tell you how he achieved this wonderful feat? –the _hipparch_ successfully left Hephaistion silent— Phai, what I am about to tell you is difficult to accept but, you have to know. I saw him, nobody told me this, I saw him with my own eyes, fucking Seleucus and Krateros –Hephaistion felt a hollow in his stomach, a feeling hard to explain took over him— I saw Krateros kissing Aki. Why do you think he is so sweet with your son when everybody knows he hates you?

The commander felt dizzy and stunned. Krateros slept with Achilles? He felt sick just thinking in those man's hands over the naked precious innocent body of his boy, the vile raising in his throat— _This cannot be possible, Aki would never do something like that_ –but then, he remembered that day when he had found Krateros talking to his son as if they were best buddies.

— _I know why you are behind my son, you are doing this to piss me off, but I won't let you touch one hair of Achilles' head._

— _Everything must be always about you, eh? So arrogant are you that now you presume to know what I think? You know nothing about me!_

— _I give a damn about you or what you think! I don't want you near Achilles, and the only way in which you would be his _erastes_ is over my death body._

_I told Krateros to stay away from Aki. I warned him!_ –thought Hephaistion furious, feeling something he had felt very few times in his life. That man had touched his son, his beautiful innocent boy, and the commander saw red around him. He did not pay attention to Perdikkas' accusation of Achilles' conduct, he did not hear anything else after this, all he could do was to burn in a murderous anger and, without saying a word, he left his friend, still talking, to look for Krateros.

**XXX**

— Lads, I understand your arguments, but things are not that simple –said Krateros to his men, who were complaining about the way the King was diving the conquered territory.

— On the contrary commander, the situation is clear as water –answered one his men called Aniketos— King Porus was our enemy, he killed several of our companions with those hellish beasts of his. I lost my brother at the Hydaspes, an elephant crushed him, and I can still hear the cracking of his bones in my nightmares –his voice trembled— Borus here lost his son, and Dieneces his best friend. And what did the King do? Nothing! He gave Porus all the territories we conquered! He is now more powerful than before we defeated him –several heads nodded their agreement— That's unfair, sir.

_What a problem_ –Krateros shook his head, crossing his massive arms. For some time now he had been the intermediary between the King and his Macedonian soldiers whereas Hephaistion had helped Alexander with his Persians and barbarians. Krateros knew about the complains and resentment in the hearts of the Macedonians and had did his best to keep them happy but he did not know for how long he would be able to do it.

— KRATEROS! –Hephaistion's furious voice made them all turn at the same time.

_What the…? _—the bigger man could not remember if he had seen the King's beloved as angry as he was now and, more than one of his men, felt a shiver running down their spines, watching him striding to where their commander was.

— I warned you to stay away from my son! –growled Hephaistion through clenched teeth but, far from scaring Krateros, he made him smile.

— So, you know? –he grinned, thinking about the kiss and Hephaistion felt the sudden urge to break his neck.

— Do you think this is funny? –the newcomer looked like a wild best, beautiful and dangerous, his eyes shining with a savage glint.

— Well, yes –Krateros laughed. He did not take him seriously and saw this as an opportunity to make him angry— The sight of you playing the part of a goose mother thinking it necessary to come here to defend the maidenhood of a boy. You have to admit it's hilarious! Are you under the impression that Achilles is a girl? Do you have any idea of how pathetic you sound?

— I wonder, how pathetic I would sound when I break your fucking face? I told you I would NOT let you touch a hair of my son –Hephaistion hissed in a tone of voice that would have made the hair of a more cowardly man stand at the back of his neck.

And Krateros had the nerve to shrug.

— So what? I did it. I put my lips on him, what are you going to do? –Hephaistion threw him a punch and Krateros barely dodged his fist.

It took him a fraction of second to react, ducking and dodging him under the astonished, confused and alarmed expressions of his own men who failed to truly comprehend what was happening. Krateros did his best to defend himself but the other was too quickly, hitting him hard on his side and chest and moving away before he was able to do something— _Bloody Hephaistion!_ –Krateros was stronger but, if he couldn't touch him, all his strength was useless.

Finally the opportunity arose and he was able to stop the King's beloved, successfully grabbing the other's arm with force, pulling him closer.

— Listen to me Hephaistion, I give a fuck if Achilles is or not your son, I'm sick of your threats and I'm sick of your overprotective hysteria and, if the Prince doesn't mind, I don't see why you should be so angry –Krateros squeezed his arms painfully but his opponent did not even flinch, he just watched him through narrowed furious eyes— Or could it be that you are jealous? –he smiled nastily, sliding his other hand up through Hephaistion's arm, enjoying the contrast of his creamy soft skin against his own callous rough hands.

Hephaistion froze. Callous rough hands?

_These hands_ –like an avalanche he remembered a pair of big, strong and callous hands over his body, exploring his chest, buried between his legs, a disgusting roughness against his creamy skin that was forever burned in his memory. The same sickening feeling, the same revulsion in his throat, assaulted him and then, he lifted his head, watching the man in front of him under a completely new light.

— IT WAS YOU! –he exclaimed with all the indignation and anger he could muster, his voice and body trembling with barely contained rage. He pulled himself free while Krateros tried to think what was Hephaistion talking about, now afraid of him and the hungry look in his dark eyes that appeared to claim for his blood— You are Philotas' partner, you tried to rape me in Egypt.

He didn't need a spoken answer, Krateros' expression told him everything, the purest surprise and astonishment in his round eyes and his mouth half opened with a myriad of frozen words hanging there. It was him and only now, 7 years later, he clearly saw the commander for what he really was.

_I was an utter fool! I had him right in front of me all this time, laughing behind my back_ –Hephaistion reacted before thinking, something he almost never did, drawing both his swords at the same time. The bigger man barely had time to come out of his shock and was able to block the first blow with his own blade, using the scabbard to protect himself from Hephaistion's second sword.

Hephaistion was no longer looking to harm him, was looking to kill him.

For once in his life the King's beloved was as furious as Alexander had been the night he killed Kleitos, everything was red and anger around him, everything was hate and fire, he did not care about anything and all he wanted was to see that man in front of him, the same that almost raped him, the same who was always humiliating him and the same who had bedded his precious son, dead over a pool of his own blood.

He wanted blood.

It did not took long for Krateros to notice Hephaistion was aiming to cut his head, this was no joke and so, he defended himself with the same ferocity. It did not matter if Hephaistion was or not Alexander's beloved, if it was a choice between his own life and the life of the man in front of him the decision was an easy one.

**XXX**

— Eumenes, I am tired of this, can you just forget it? –asked the King rubbing his eyes. He was inspecting his camp with Ptolemy when his secretary had appeared from nowhere with more complains about the Crown Prince.

— Sire, the boy's behavior is preposterous –said Eumenes with such indignation that one may think Achilles had insulted his mother— He is questioning me regarding the answers I gave to various people by letter on your behalf. Questioning me! Who does he think he is?

— He is my son –answered a very serious Alexander. Since he recovered he had been listening to his secretary's never-ending litany of complains, going from Achilles' way of talking to the nature of his orders and questioning always with what authority did he what he did.

The King was proud of his adopted son and approved all the things he had done, even those where Hephaistion had doubtfully raised his eyebrow, and this did nothing more than to increase Eumenes' resentment and anger.

— Your nephew, you mean –but one look told the secretary it would be wiser just to close his mouth.

— I'm sure –said Alexander, sighing and looking in the least pleased— Achilles does not want to question your judgment, he is just curious, that is all.

The secretary snorted.

— That's not what I…—again that look telling him to close him mouth and take the easy way out. Eumenes swallowed— You are right, he is just a curious boy.

— I'm glad you understand –Alexander gave him a humorless smiled and, was about to continue his way along the bank of the river, when a commotion drew his attention, men running to one direction, pointing and shouting.

— What's the meaning of this? –asked Alexander frowning and Ptolemy did not wait to run and ask. The King was not going to tolerate any disturbance in the routine of his camp, since he men were restless, the best thing he could do to keep him calm was to overwhelm them with work. Hard discipline had brought them all here, had saved their lives and would take them to the Ocean. He almost felt sorry for the poor devils behind the commotion because he would not show pity.

His friend came back in shock and in utterly confusion

— Well?

— It's Hephaistion.

— What about him?

— He is fighting Krateros.

**XXX**

When Alexander arrived he was welcome by a complete anarchy. A cacophony of shouts, insults and steel against steel floated to him in what appeared to be a tavern fight out of proportion and completely out of control— _What the hell happened here?_ –his astonished uneven eyes looked around the place. It did not took him long to identify Hephaistion's men arguing with Krateros' men, surrounding the 2 commanders who were…

— Oh. Dear. Zeus! –exclaimed Ptolemy, watching the 2 men fighting with savage fury, looking to kill each other and bleeding from several wounds.

For what Ptolemy saw Krateros was helplessly losing the fight, he tried with all his might to attack Hephaistion but his opponent was faster and stronger and, for each one of his blows Hephaistion answered with 3 powerful and accurate lunges, driving the air out of his lungs, his blades tasting the blood of his opponent. Krateros' men tried to stop the King's beloved from killing their commander but Hephaistion's own men were standing on their way. They were not going to let them attack their commander.

If the King was angry before arriving, now he was beyond fury, and he approached his commanders walking right in the middle of their subordinates' fight, successfully stopping them, making that human tie split in his wake. And, with his strong booming voice, he shouted:

— ENOUGH! –just when Hephaistion had Krateros on the ground, ready to cut his head. Only Alexander would have been able of such a feat, to stop his beloved in the middle of a fight to death just with one shout.

Hephaistion looked like a savage beast, his hair disheveled, panting furiously, a dangerous glint in his dark gray eyes and blood running freely through his right arm, blood dropping on the ground, and that sight was what enraged Alexander the most, the sight of his beloved's blood, it anger him even more than the foolishness of such an act in a moment when you could smell "mutiny" at every corner.

— Are you out of your mind?! –he shouted to Hephaistion, the vein on his forehead popping out and his face turning into a non healthy purple that marched perfectly his royal cloak— What the hell do you thinking you are doing fighting Krateros like this? –his words stunned his beloved, leaving him speechless— I am the King and this is my army, my camp and my rules, and you –he pointed at Hephaistion with his index finger— You are nothing more than a reckless, crazy fool if you cannot understand the stupidity of this. How can you disobey my orders? You! Of all people, ignoring my direct orders! –by now he was shouting and everyone could hear him. Wanting or not— Can't you see? Why can't you understand "what will be your power and your accomplishments, if someone bereave you of your Alexander?"(1)

His beloved said nothing; he sheathed his swords while Krateros' men helped their commander, or what was left of him, to stand up.

— Come with me –said the King to Hephaistion but, before leaving, he stopped to look at Krateros— I want a word with you too in 2 hours, understood? –the bigger man nodded, feeling about to faint. The King was not happy with him and only the Gods knew what would he do to him once Hephaistion told him why were they fighting.

And Krateros, for the first time in his life, was truly afraid of his King.

* * *

(1) Plutarch. _Moralia_


	216. The Quarrel Pt II

**CHAPTER 203**

Hephaistion followed Alexander in utterly silence. They were not that far from the royal tent but for the commander it took them an eternity to arrive. Thoughts buzzed in his head like working bees, dazing him, fragments of conversations, random words, faces, smells and sensations came to him like an avalanche threatening to sweep him away. Past and present merged in a storm that looked to drag him into the deeps of madness.

_— Such a nice view – he remembered Philotas's voice, almost purring, that night at Egypt—I wish you could see it._

_Callous rough hands exploring his body._

— _This is exactly why I don't like you –Krateros' words came back at him— You think you are all powerful and that you can do as you please with the lives of others_.

_Callous rough hands stroking and pinching his nipples painfully._

_— I saw Krateros kissing Aki. Why do you think he is so sweet with your son when everybody knows he hates you? –Perdikkas' voice floated to him like the wind, his words like the rustling of leaves._

_—You must know that is common for the King, or the Somathophilakes, to take the pages to our beds if we want. I'm in my right! –King Philips's words reached him and soon, the memory of his breath hit him again…_

Hephaistion felt the anger still beating inside him, alive and howling, clamoring for blood, wanting to break, to destroy, to see the light abandoned the eyes of Krateros. He never could defend himself from the late King Philip but now he could end with Krateros— _No one will ever abused me again, no one will hurt my son_ –in his mind the other commander had bedded Achilles just like King Philip had done with him and he would not, could not, do nothing knowing this.

Hephaistion's body trembled and Alexander, the only one who could ease his heart, had only made everything worst— _How could he come and shout in front of everyone "you are nothing without me?" defending that rat who almost raped me, who slept with my son?_ –he was furious with the King too, almost as angry as Alexander was.

A bad combination.

Servants and slaves ran away from their fury as if they were fleeing from a fire. The guards swallowed and wished they could run away too. Had they seen the King angry? Yes. Had they seen the commander angry? Yes, but they had never seen both of them angry. This angry! Lysimachus had urgent business with the King but, one look at his face and he turned and go. It was not that urgent after all.

— What is wrong with you? –Alexander growled once they were alone in his study— You could have killed Krateros.

— That was precisely my intention –Hephaistion answered with all arrogance and insolence, lifting his head as if he were proud of what he had done. The King's vein looked about to explode.

— Are you out of your mind?! –he could not believe this.

— No, apparently I am just nothing without you –that remark took Alexander aback.

— I never said that.

— You did! –commander raised his voice— And you scolded me like a schoolboy in front of my men and that rat's men –he shouted, panting furiously— You humiliated me! After all I have done for you! You yelled at me!

_Hephaistion is crazy! _–thought the King, despairing to see his beloved was incapable of grasping the gravity of the situation.

— And you are surprise? You were about to kill one of my best officers and you are offended because I yelled at you? –Alexander was in shock— I should have arrested you. Have you forgotten how difficult is my situation right now? Is more important to you your personal quarrel with Krateros than my problems? Three times my men had been about to mutiny. THREE! They disobeyed me when I gave the order to climb the walls of Sudracae, they disobeyed my officers refusing to believe I was alive, and you had the wonderful idea to fight Krateros in front of everyone?

— You have no idea of what you are saying –roared his beloved back, pacing around more to kill his excess of energy than for nervousness.

— You are nuts! –Alexander emphasized every word pointing at him—I know you don't like him, but to cut his head? Have you any idea the problem you would have caused me if you had succeeded in this madness? It would have been murder. Plain murder! I would have had to judge you and condemn you for murdering a commander of my army. Did you stop to think that? Did you?

He was right. Hephaistion knew he was right but he was too angry to feel guilty or to agree with him. He knew the situation was difficult, he knew his lover was worried about him but what Krateros had done was beyond him to forgive.

—You are acting as if this were my entire fault –the commander answered back— I am the crazy fool, I am reckless and I am the one causing problems in the camp. What about him? Is Krateros innocent? Wasn't he fighting to me too? Gee, I must have gone crazy indeed because, according to you, this was not a duel, this was plain coward murder. I am the bad guy for attack poor innocent Krateros. It's very easy for you just to come here and make a great scene shouting with all your authority, trampling over my dignity, before even asking the key question here: Why was I, in the first freaking place, trying to kill him?

The King took a deep breath and brushed his hair back with both hands. This conversation was taking them nowhere and they could very well stay here all day just shouting until they wanted to kill each other. One of them had to calm down and, for the first time in 18 years of relationship, Alexander forced himself to be the reasonable one.

— Fine –he said, puffing his cheeks out— Fine. Why were you trying to kill Krateros?

— Because he tried to rape me –spat the commander, successfully ending with Alexander's anger, replacing it with sheer surprise.

— What?! –he exclaimed. Had he heard wrong?— How? When? Why?…What?

Hephaistion took several deep breaths. He had to calm down, he had to think straight and to tell everything— _I am not like this_ –he closed his eyes for a moment.

— Do you remember, back at Egypt, when Philotas tried to blackmail me? –Alexander nodded. He had an excellent memory and it took him a heartbeat to have the complete scene unfold before his inner eye: A shaken Hephaistion, the letter from Glaukos, old steward of King Philip, telling Philotas everything about his beloved's rape, Philotas' attempt to force Hephaistion to sleep with him.

— Of course I remember.

— I never told you because you were furious and the last thing I wanted was to worsen the situation but…Philotas was not alone, he had an accomplice –that caught the King's attention— I never slept with Philotas –he said, holding Alexander's gaze to reassure him— But he tried, he had me tied on his bed with my eyes covered and tried…but he was not alone. There was another man with him. I never saw his face but I felt his hands over my body, his big callous hands. Krateros' hands.

This was an avalanche of information and the King needed a moment to think. He never knew Philotas had had Hephaistion tied on his bed and the sole mention of this made his blood burn— _Motherless dog!_ –he thought, glad that the late _hipparch_ was dead. He had never heard about the mysterious partner but he never doubted his beloved's words. He knew Hephaistion and Hephaistion would never lie with something like this. He had only one question…

— Are you absolutely sure it was Krateros? –after all his beloved had been with his eyes covered, but the commander nodded slowly.

— I confronted him –answered Hephaistion, finally the burning rage, blinding his mind, was going away— You should have seen his expression, it was him.

Alexander cursed with all his forces and kicked a chair with force, breaking its leg. This was even more complicated. Alexander the lover wanted to skin Krateros alive, Alexander the King could not dispose of his best commander. He felt trapped, and he hated that feeling!

— You should have told me –said Alexander the lover, his voice tender and full with concern— You should have come to me –how he hated when his beloved kept his problems for himself instead of asking for help.

— I should have done a lot of things, Alex; but I was blind with fury –the commander shook his head— Especially after that rat slept with Aki.

— He did WHAT? –the King cursed again— Did he force my son? Because if he did I swear…

— I don't know –he interrupted his lover, aware that the situation could get out of control—Perdikkas told me he saw them kissing and…—Hephaistion sighed and finally sat down on a couch. He was tired and the wound in his arm hurt— I lost my mind.

And that made the commander think that, he had reacted like a mad man based just in what his friend had said before asking Achilles— _I am an idiot_ –he thought— _Besides, all that Perdikkas saw was them kissing, how can he be so sure that they slept together?_ –he hadn't thought that until now. Alexander sat down at his side and, for a long moment neither talked.

— You should have told me about Philotas and his accomplice –whispered the King, now calm, his eyes at the front, elbows resting on his thighs.

— You should have asked before scolding me in front of everyone –Hephaistion resting his weight back on his hands. He was no longer angry but was far from being happy. At least now they were in a better mood to talk.

Silence again. They heard a guard coughing outside and the distance voices of the servants.

— I never said that without me you were nothing –Alexander grumbled— I said: what would you do if someone took me from you.

— It's the same thing –Hephaistion stretched his legs to the front, throwing his head back.

— No, it's not. Phai –the King shook his head and turned to look at him— When I saw the blood on your arm I went crazy. Imagine what would I have felt if Krateros would have killed you –he caressed his cheek fondly, his thumb pressing softly the corner of his lips— I cannot live without you and, you want me to stay calm watching your blood dropping on the ground?…Which reminds me, you have to go to the doctor.

His beloved sighed and said nothing. Now that the adrenaline was gone he felt as if a horse had crushed him, all his body hurt and his head throbbed in what promised to be the mother of all headaches.

— I am sorry –said Hephaistion, softly— You are right, it was a stupid thing to attack that rat like that…especially after the mutiny and everything.

— I am sorry too…for yelling before asking.

And silence. Alexander looked for his hand and caressed the back with his thumb.

— What are you going to do with Krateros? –his beloved was curious and now it was the King's turn to sigh.

— Honestly, I don't know –he was worried and overwhelmed— My first impulse is to kill him with my own hands for touching you but…He is my best officer, the Macedonian troops love the son of a bad mother and it would cause more problems to execute him then to let him live…but…—Alexander stopped talking when an idea struck him.

— But what? –asked his beloved intrigued. The last thing he wanted was to complicate his lover's life and now, instead of wanting to kill Krateros, only wanted to solve the problem without risking to have another mutiny.

— I have been thinking of something for some time now –said the King in a conspiratorial tone— I want to replace Antipater as Regent in Macedonia –those words, as shocking as they were, did not surprise Hephaistion. Antipater was old and had enjoyed supreme power for too long, it was not a good idea to let him in the same post or he could develop a liking for it that could very well end in a revolt— As soon as we get back to Babylon, I will sent Krateros home. What do you think?

— It's a good plan –Hephaistion nodded— The men can't complain, after all you are promoting him not just banishing the bastard.

— But before that, you have to talk to Aki –said the King— Ask him about what happened with Krateros while I deal with the man. We need to know.

— I'll do it now.

— Not now –Alexander shook his head— First, go to the doctor.

Hephaistion smiled. He felt much better now.

**XXX**

— Daddy, I swear it, I never slept with Krateros –said Achilles, holding his gaze, and his father believed him— He just kissed me once, that is all.

Just as Alexander wanted his beloved talked to the Prince as soon as he finished with the doctor. As he had expected the boy was still at the royal tent, still working, but had heard everything about the quarrel from Chrysaor. He was worried when he saw his father's arm covered in bandages but the commander reassured him he was fine.

— Do you like him? –Hephaistion wanted to know. He wanted to understand the situation and to clarify what Perdikkas had said about his boy.

_I should have come to Aki before attack that rat_ –thought the commander, again, feeling like the number 1 fool in the history of fools. No doubt now why was Krateros laughing if they did nothing more than kiss.

— Do you mean as a man? Like a lover? –Achilles wanted to be sure before giving an answer.

— Yes, that is exactly what I mean.

— No –the Prince spoke with the truth— He is good to me and was of tremendous help while dad was convalescent –Hephaistion was calm and that gave him the courage to be absolutely honest— I let him kissed me because he took me by surprise but, since he did not attempt anything else, I let it pass.

Hephaistion nodded, his elbows resting on his thighs, sitting on a chair in front of his son. It was late and almost dinnertime, doctor Philip had insisted in treating his wound with so much care that someone would have thought he was dying. It was a superficial wound but, since the King went hysterical every time something happened to his beloved, the doctor did not what to take his chances.

— Aki, did you have sex with Seleucus? –it was a blunt question but the commander was looking to an equally bold answer, besides, he had noticed that, when people was confronted with such statements, their reactions could tell you more than their words.

And it worked. Achilles blushed savagely.

— Who told you that?

— First answer me –the Prince took his cloths with force.

_He is nervous_ –thought the commander, not failing to notice this.

— Yes, I did.

— Why?

_Please Aki, don't tell me it was because you needed his support as Perdikkas says_ –he thought but his face betrayed nothing. His son blushed even more.

— Because…I like him –he averted his eyes, unable to face his father.

Hephaistion sighed relief.

— Aki, forgive but I have to ask this. Seleucus is your only lover?

As strange and peculiar as was that question it made perfect sense to the Prince— _He talked to Perdikkas_ –now everything made perfect sense.

— Yes, daddy –the best thing was to tell the truth, to be honest, even if it was so embarrassing. If his father already suspected something thanks to the _hipparch_ the best he could do was confess everything— I have been seeing Seleucus for some time now, at night, and he…he is…he was my first…I haven't slept with any other man but him.

— So, that's where you have being going every time you disappeared? To Seleucus' place? –now the commander understood many things.

— You knew? –his son was genuinely surprise, he had been so careful, always having an alibi. Hephaistion had to smile.

— Aki, you are a terrible liar –his son blushed— Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Seleucus?

— I don't know –Achilles refused to see him and that put the commander on alert. Why was he so embarrassed? Why the secrecy? Seleucus was a high officer, he came from a good family and was not bad looking. There was no shame in the Crown Prince to seek the company of a man like him, then, why was he so nervous?

— You don't know? –this was not like his son— Did you think I was going to get mad if I knew?

— Its nothing, daddy –Achilles' knuckles were white, clenching his cloths tightly— Seleucus…he is not important.

_He cannot be important. I don't want him to be important _–thought the Prince with desperation.

— Not important? —that choice of words caught the commander's attention— Do you love him?

— No –he answered too quickly, his father noticed.

— Then, why are you with him? –Hephaistion was lost and, for what he could see, his son was shaking.

— Because I like him, I mean he...Seleucus is good looking.

— Does he treat you well?

— Yes…extremely well –that reassured the commander but something was telling him there was more here.

_Aki is hiding something, maybe if I pressed the subject he would tell me but…_—he discarded the idea looking how shaken was the boy— _It would be better to wait until he is ready. _

— I wish you had told me about Seleucus before –said Hephaistion, far from being angry, in a loving understanding voice that finally made his son turn to look at him— I want to be your friend Aki, not a complete stranger –he succeeded in making his son feel bad, even if that was not his intention— Would you trust me, from now on?

— Yes, daddy.

For a moment, Achilles considered to tell him everything about Perdikkas, just as Chrysaor had advised him but— _I cannot_ –he remembered the quarrel that morning, between his father and Krateros and, if Hephaistion had talked to Perdikkas and was now asking him all these questions, he deduced he had been the cause of the quarrel. And that made him feel truly bad. He closed his mouth and said nothing.

**XXX**

Krateros was sure the King would execute him. He knew how insanely jealous Alexander was with Hephaistion and he also knew the King would always believe his beloved's word over everyone else, even without proofs— _I just have to see what happened to the Queen to know that. Everybody knows it was after Hephaistion filled his ear with gossip that Alexander cast her away_— Krateros thought very carefully in what he would say and decided that, to deny everything would be pointless so, he chose to bet everything one single argument.

— Philotas blackmailed you too? –asked the King after hearing his side of the story.

— Philotas was obsessed with Hephaistion –said the commander. He looked rather comical with his head, arms and torso covered in dressing, moving with difficulty and speaking through clenched teeth because his jaw was terrible swollen after the savage beating Hephaistion had gave him— He got a letter from Glaukos, you father's old steward –he tried to shake his head but was unable to do it— I have no idea of what the letter said –he lied— But Philotas was pretty sure, for some reason, that he could use it against Hephaistion forcing him to share his bed.

— Why didn't you tell me before? –now Alexander did not know what to think. The King had told no one about this letter and, the only thing Hephaistion knew for sure was that Krateros was Philotas' accomplice (and the King believed him) but his beloved knew nothing more, least of all why were the 2 men together in this and Krateros' argument so far had sense.

— Because Philotas knew some…embarrassing secrets about me and threatened to use them –he lied again.

— And these secrets were so important that you preferred to help him to rape my lover instead of coming to me? –that was the part that did not make sense.

— I made a mistake and I am sorry for it…I truly am –said Krateros, trying to hold the King's gaze but failing miserably— But, I swear I did not harm Hephaistion on my own freewill.

_And the only man who could have backed up your story or deny it is dead_ –thought Alexander. He was very far from being happy and fell silent for so long that the commander started to fear he was indeed going to execute him but, at the end, he nodded slowly.

— Fine. Whatever happened between you and Philotas was your business –he said so serious that Krateros began to sweat cold. Alexander did not believe him, he was not who he was because he did not knew how to read people and he knew Krateros was hiding something.

_But, if I truly want the truth, I would have to torture him and that will cause trouble with the troops_ –he thought.

— Hephaistion was in all his right to attack you, even if it was not well done in front of everyone and in our present situation.

— I agree –said the commander, not knowing what else to say.

— This –Alexander leaned to the front, resting his arms on the desk between them— Will not happen again, do you understand? –the King's voice was cold and sent shivers down Krateros' spine. The commander swallowed and nodded— Good. You will leave as soon as you can ride, commander –he changed the subject, drastically— You will leave with the elephants, the soldiers unfit for battle and the brigades of Attalos, Meleager and Antigenes; there are reports of uprisings and I want you to police Archosia, Drangiana and Karmania.

— Yes, Alexander.

_The motherless dog of Hephaistion won_ –thought Krateros angry— _The King is sending me away but Hephaistion remains here, at his side_ –he took deep breaths, at least he still had his life, he had to be grateful for that much.

**XXX**

_The rest of that year now known as 325 BC was very busy for me. There was no doubt that, once Krateros was gone, I became the most powerful of all of Alexander's officers. I won't deny it, it was a great honor but it was also a pain in the ass. Why? Because I was required to attend several missions that kept me away from my King. As I have said before, the more important I became the busier. First, I was sent to Patala to fortify the place while Alex continued his journey to the Ocean sailing through the Indus River. _

_The savage and brutality of our men continued and soon many Indian tribes began to flee as soon as their received the first news of our coming. Fire and destruction was becoming our trademark. And, in this storm of chaos and anarchy Alex reached the Ocean. We were separated for months and Aki went with my lover to avoid Perdikkas, who, by the way, stayed with me. My son never told me a thing about his problems with my friend, he only said he wanted to be with the King to keep helping him with the paper work, and I believed every word. It was long after Achilles was death that I knew the truth. _

_Later, I was sent to the borders of the Oreitai to prepare the settlement of a tribe known as the Rhambakia and help Nearchos with everything he needed for the fleet. Alex wanted me to see over the whole process but, at the end, he became impatient because it was taking more time that he had expected, and sent Leonnatos in my place. I have to say that later I was very grateful with him for taking this decision because, in sending Leon to the Oreitai, he saved my sister and her children from a terrible journey. _

_Alexander wanted to cross the Gedrosia desert and he wanted me at his side._

* * *

**A/N:** I am sorry but, I fear, this time I will have to give a very long explanation *Zophiel clears her throat* Just as in real state location is everything, I think, with History, CONTEXT is everything. _Context, context, context_. If you take these words "you are nothing without me" out of context is very easy to create a drama and to think Alexander was a jerk for insulting poor Hephaistion.

What was the context?

First, good Plutach (who is the only one who tells us the story of this quarrel, not Curtius, not Arrian. NO. Only Plutarch) NEVER says when did the quarrel take place, never. Was it before the mutiny, after the mutiny, before the Mallian campaign, after the Mallian campaign? He only says it was in India, but India is a very long campaign. I think, I do think, this quarrel took place when the army reached the Hydaspes River after the mutiny at the Hyphasis River. Why? Because after this Alexander divided the army and insisted to have Krateros marching on the right side of the river and Hephaistion marching on the left side.

Its very curious while you are reading the ancient sources because, if you pay attention, after their sailed from the Hydaspes River, Alexander took serious pains to keep both men separated.

Now, why did I write the quarrel after Alexander was injured? Because of the plot. It was useful for me to have the quarrel here.

The context. Alexander had serious problems with his troops: they were tired, with low morale and wanted to go home. I can very well understand why he was so angry with Hephaistion when he found him fighting with Krateros during a time when a tiny spark could start a fire.

About Alexander's words. Plutarch gives 2 versions of the same episode: one, in his life about Alexander where you find the words: "you are nothing without me", another version in his Moralia when he wrote the words: "What will be your power and your accomplishments, if someone bereave you of your Alexander?" I decided to play with both versions.

Also, and I promise this is the last thing, what I wrote that Alexander sent Krateros away its true, he did send Krateros away and always kept Hephaistion close and promoted him making him the second most powerful man in his empire (which tells us at the end who really won this fight ^^)

But again this is only my humble opinion.

Thank you so much for reading! See you later!


	217. Gedrosian Desert Pt I

**Hello everyone!**

Well, since I'm sure more than one wanted to read more drama after the infamous quarrel between Hephaistion and Krateros, I decided to write it all in a futuristic dream (changing the context in order to make the drama fit) I hope you'll like it. Many thanks to all of you for your constant support, trust me this is very important to me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 204**

_What do you know about the Gedrosian desert and our march through it? That it was a long march? Full with mortal perils? That many men died? Yes, but, what else?…Well, to begin with Gedrosia was a Persian satrapy, located in what you know today as Baluchistan, a region split between 2 countries: Iran and Pakistan. It is basically an arid, very arid, and mountainous place where the temperature can easily exceed 40ºC, especially on the south, in the region called Makran. The south borders with the Arabian Sea (which we thought was the Ocean) and, as ironically as it sounds, it is also in the Makran where the desert lies. _

_This desert is truly, and without exaggeration, a branch of hell on the earth. Blazing heat and no water to drink, miles and miles of never-ending rock, sand and dust. You never find one single cloud on the sky, always that immense blue and the sun, beating us without mercy, like the inclement whip of a master over his slaves. Alexander's idea was to have the troops marching along the coast to have both, his land forces and his fleet in the same place. It had sense but then, why did he choose this route? Why to cross the same desert that claimed the lives of Queen Semiramis' men, the same desert that almost swallowed Cyrus the Great and his troops? _

_First, because Alex wanted to prove that he could do what Queen Semiramis and Cyrus the Great had not been able to, that is to cross the desert with all his men and reach Pura, the capital of this satrapy, victorious. Second, because he needed to be well supply and this could only be achieve having the fleet at hand. Third, Alex needed to find a viable trade route between India and the Euphrates and, the fourth, because this was the quickest way back to Persia. _

_At this point, so far at the south of the Indus River, it was not a choice to go back and march back through Ambhi's territory, the fastest way back was this. Trust me. _

_What? You also heard that Alex chose this route to make his men pay for the mutiny and their reluctance to keep following him? Well, I just have one thing to say about this: do you think that, if that were his purpose, he would have taken me with him? Let me ask this differently, do you think he would have gone in person to command this expedition, sharing the hardships of his men, if he wanted merely to punish them? Or, do you think the men, who were no longer in the best mood to follow their King wherever he wanted to go, would not have mutiny if they did not know this was the best way back? _

_There is your answer. _

_Alexander knew perfectly well how hard was going to be the march before us, he knew what lie ahead because one of the things that always assured his success in this campaign was his intelligence department. He always knew where he was going and, precisely because of this, he sent Achilles, along with Chrysaor, Yarsa and Atash, with Nearchos and the fleet. My son was too fragile and we both feared, truly feared, he would not survive this. And time showed use that we indeed took the right decision. _

Hephaistion covered a rock with his cloak, amazed to find his hands trembling so badly, and, while trying to sit on it, he collapsed, his legs no longer able to sustain him. He had suffered hardships before in this campaign, since he left Macedonia, he had been thirst on his way to the Cilician Gates, he had been tired and his feet had shown blisters and bled before; he had taken part in long night marches, he had been lost, cold and hungry. Yes, Hephaistion had endured much and, 9 years of campaign made him think he was ready for anything.

He was wrong.

_58 days_ –this heat was like nothing he had felt before, unbearable, merciless, like hot irons constantly press against his body. It cooked his brain and burned his skin, the sand and rocks like lava, so hot that more than one had suffered severe burns by accident—_And there is no water _–his tired dark gray eyes tried to focus on the front but he couldn't. Sandy brown and blue, all the same, always the same, no mattered where he turned. It was a sea of sandy brown and soon he had to close his eyes, the colors appearing to play tricks on his mind, the heat waves driving him crazy— _But, this was not Alex's plan._

Of course not! The King could appear to be crazy sometimes but he was no fool. The plan was to have the fleet following them by sea, never losing the cost line, assuring this way they would be well supplied at all times. The plan was to have the nearby satraps sending them food and water. The plan was no more. They were forced to go inland, the coastline took them father inside and the fleet was no-where to be seen. Where was Nearchos? Had he betrayed them?

_Alex thinks he did but, if this is the case, what happened to Aki? Where is my son? Nearchos, did you kill my boy, threw him overboard and decided to let your King and his men die here?_—he opened his eyes and the world appeared to spin around— _58 days_ –thought Hephaistion. His mind seemed to be numbed, his thoughts moved slowly, like a snail trying to climb a tree. The headache, his most trustworthy companion now, had not left him in peace since the water supplies ran out, it was like having a war drum inside, beating _drum, drum, drum_, never stopping— _A never ending hangover_.

The commander was dizzy, had been dizzy for hours now, reason why he decided to sat down– _I will rest for a moment…just a moment_ –his lips were dry and cracked but Hephaistion did not complain. He was alive. A lot of men had died of heatstroke or dehydration— _58 days, we have been here for 58 days…_—it was hell. No food, no rest from the sun, except at night and, during night the cold was atrocious. They were forced to cover great distance once the sun went down, which was stressing because, night marches played tricks on the men's nerves, making them jump at the slightest sound— _It will be over soon. It has too…_—sounds became distant, colors appeared to melt in a whirlwind of shades that only worsen his dizziness.

— Phai! –Alexander shouted, running at his side, raising the sand at each step, and catching him before he fell on the ground— Phai, Phai –he shook his beloved, kissing his cheek. Hephaistion's back resting languidly against his chest— Phai, open your eyes; please, don't scare me like this, my love.

The King cursed, lifting his uneven eyes to the sky, almost challenging the Gods. They had no water, no water at all, not even for him and, when the men had found a little and presented it to him, he had discarded it, letting the precious liquid to be swallowed by the burning sands. If his men had no water to drink, he would not drink. He did not regret his action but regretted not having something to give to his beloved.

When they were forced to march inland, at first, were able to get supplies but, since they were not plenty, Alexander had put his personal seal upon the provisions and had distributed them among his baggage trains with strict orders of not distributing food without his personal consent. But, when rations became smaller and smaller, and hungry became unbearable, his men disobeyed, broke his seals and, against his direct orders, ate the supplies.

Nothing had prepared them for this trial, no living creature should ever know this suffering. "The blazing heat and the lack of water caused innumerable casualties, especially among the animals, most of which died from thirst or from the effects of the deep, burning, sunbaked sand. Sometimes they met with lofty hills of sand, loose, deep sand, into which they sank as if were mud or untrodden snow; sometimes, climbing or descending, the mules and horses suffered even greater distress from the uneven and treacherous surface of the track." (1)

_This was a mistake_ –thought Alexander— _I should have never come to this place_ —he had lost more than just lives in this journey, discipline was fading as the situation worsen. He had began the march with 85, 000 men, a large number of this were noncombatants, camp followers, women, children, and many had died— _I bring them to die here but I saved my own son_ –he felt guilty but knew he and Hephaistion had taken the right decision, Achilles would have never survived this— _And he is my heir, he has to survive_.

His men had started to kill the pack animals without permission to eat their flesh every time the supplies ran out. It was a crime to do it but since almost the entire army was involved the only thing Alexander could do was to feign ignorance. The rest of the animals died during a terrible storm. It had rained a week ago but, instead of being a blessing, it became a curse. The strong current sweep away the camp followers, the pack animals, even the royal tent, and the men who survived only managed to safe a few of their possessions.

— Why are you smiling? –had asked Hephaistion that terrible day when he found his brother, holding the little of what was left of his dashing equipment. Both brothers had their hair plastered against their faces, covered in sand and mud, damped and tired.

— Because I did the right thing when I asked Aki to take my girls with him–Nikandros laughed— Vashti wanted to come with me, she doesn't trust me.

— I'm not surprise to hear that.

— Ares' balls! I thought I was exaggerating but now…—the smiled abandoned the _lochagos_, watching the devastation, mothers wailing with excruciating pain when they found their dead children, half buried on the mud; others wandering like lost spirits looking for their families. Nikandros nodded— I did the right thing.

_If Nearchos did not betray us, if Aki and your girls are fine, then, we did the right thing. But, what if it not?_ –but Hephaistion had no heart to fill his brother with such dreadful thoughts. So, he said nothing at all.

But that tragedy did not end there, that was not the worst part. The worst came when the men, who had suffered a terrible thirst for days, drank avidly from the rainwater. This proved fatal to them as the King saw later. Nobody knew that, when a person is dehydrated, drinking so much water after days with no water at all, caused nausea, which made them vomit, which made them lose more liquid, which ultimately killed them. From that day on, Alexander had a strict control over the water, whenever they found it, distributing among the men only the necessary.

Many had died and not only women and children. Alexander had been forced to leave behind his wounded, the men exhausted or suffering from heatstroke. He was incapable of taking them with the rest of what was left of his army because the wagons were continually broken and he no longer had pack animals. If a man could not walk, he had to be left behind. It was hard but it had to be done.

Yes, he had lost a lot but he was not ready to lose Hephaistion too; he would not become a sacrifice to the burning sands— _Not my beloved, not him_ –Alexander thought stubbornly, checking Hephaistion's body for wounds or something, resting his lips against his forehead to feel his temperature.

His beloved was not sweating, his skin was dangerously dry and his lips, those wonderful lips that could make him sigh like a schoolgirl, were swollen—_Heatstroke_ –the King knew at once, he had seen the same symptoms in the past days and he panicked, knowing perfectly well how this ended.

— Please Phai, just a little longer, we are close to the district of Pura –Alexander caressed his forehead and kissed his hair. Hephaistion was dangerously hot.

His guards and officers began to notice something was happening, muttering among them, turning and pointing. The few members of the _Agema_ still with him were not sure of what to do, was the King ill? They had few doctors left and they were not in better conditions than their patients, should they call them?— _This is no good_ –thought the King. The last thing he wanted was to start the rumor that he was ill, or worst, that Hephaistion could not walk.

He no longer had horses, not even mules, all the animals, absolutely all of them, were death. The wagons had finally been abandoned and, as if the situation could not get worst, it did. A day before a sand storm had hit them, erasing all their footprints and leaving them in the middle of an ocean of sand not knowing where to go. Alexander was at the verge of a panic attack— _Is there no way out of this spiral of calamities?_

He was sure Nearchos and the satraps were conspiring against him, they planned to let him die here and then divide his empire among them. Oh, treacherous bastards! After all he had done for them! What else could explain the sudden disappearance of the fleet? What else could explain that his satraps, starting with Apollophanes, the satrap of Gedrosia, had failed to come to his rescue with supplies? Alexander was the most powerful man of the known world and was alone.

_Please, my love. Don't leave me_ –his own orders demanded that, if Hephaistion could not walk, he would have to be left behind, but that was absolutely out of question so…

— Sire! Sire! What are you doing? –Eumenes came stumbling over the sand, when he saw the unbelievable sight of his King carrying the commander on his back.

Ever since Alexander set fire to his tent the royal secretary approached him with utmost caution, as if he were a hungry lion waiting only to eat him, he talked to the King the barely necessary but, this! They were trapped in the desert and, if there was someone who could get them out of this hell, that was Alexander. Of course that, in order to do it, they needed the King in perfect conditions, not carrying the commander.

Just as Hephaistion had said, since Harpalos was no longer sending them money Alexander had been forced to do the same as he did when the campaign began, meaning to borrow from his friends. The King had asked his secretary for money, just before embarking in this adventure through the desert, but Eumenes…

— I am very sorry, sire –had said the secretary that night at the bank of the Indus, while preparations were made for the fleet. They could hear shouts and orders barked, urging the men to hurry. Footsteps running from one place to another and mules helping to bring the supplies into the ships— But, I am afraid I cannot dispose of 300 talents in this moment, maybe just 100 talents.

Alexander saw him in utterly silence for so long that Eumenes began to sweat cold. They heard a curse with such clarity as if the man were standing in the middle of the room with them and the rude laughter of his companions.

— 100 talents? –said the King, barely moving his lips. He could have been very well a statue of Alexander because, thanks to the capricious shadows, appeared as if he had talked with his mouth shut.

— Y-yes, sire –his secretary felt cold sweat running down his spine.

— When I asked commander Hephaistion for 300 talents, he gave me not only what I asked, he gave all he had –said Alexander, far, very far, from being happy with Eumenes. For days he had been hearing his secretary complaining about Achilles and this, this was testing his patience beyond safety limits.

— Well, obviously Hephaistion is a wealthy man –he said not without contempt, pursing his extremely thin lips.

— 100 talents –the King repeated slowly, weighing every word, as if giving the man in front of him a chance to reconsider.

— Well, maybe…if I look, perhaps, 102 talents –and the vein popped out. Alexander said nothing and dismissed Eumenes feeling a cold fury rising inside of him.

This was more than his patience could bear.

Before his secretary could reach his tent, the King set it on fire, literally, a big bonfire in the middle of the camp. Even if it was a childish thing to do, not to mention that many records and documents of the expedition were lost this way, Hephaistion could not find it in him to scold his lover because, the sight of the secretary hysterically trying to save his things was really comical. At the end Alexander did not only get 300 talents, he found 1000 and Eumenes had no other choice but to give them to his King.

— Sire, you cannot do this, you will exhaust yourself –the secretary insisted, watching in complete horror how Alexander pretended to continue the march with his unconscious lover on his back— You gave the order yourself, any man who cannot walk would be left behind and…

The King turned and one look told Eumenes to close his mouth. That look in his eyes! It was the night his tent became a bonfire all over again.

— I hope you are not trying to tell that I should leave Hephaistion, my soul mate and other half, here to die –his voice was dangerous. He swallowed.

— N-n-no, of course not.

— Good.

Alexander did not care if he had to carry Hephaistion all the way to Pura, did not care about the heat, his hunger, his thirst, his beloved's life was all that mattered. And he kept walking.

— Sire, please, let me do this –said a man from the _Agema_, running to catch him when it became clear what was the King planning to do— I can carry the commander.

But Alexander shook his head, never stopping.

— You have my gratitude, Crathis, but this is something I have to do –the man was going to insist but, one look at his sovereign's face and he closed his mouth. He was determined.

Hephaistion was taller than him and heavier, even if 58 days here had thinned him considerable. To carry him through this conditions over such treacherous sand was the ultimate love proof, but Alexander never complained, not once, and did not ask anyone for help, not even when Nikandros or Lysanias offered to carry their brother he acceded. His beloved was his responsibility, only his– _My guides say we are close to Pura, just a little longer my love, just a little longer…_

**XXX**

He was furious, he could not remember if before this night he had been this furious and all Hephaistion could think, was to leave. Leave as fast as he could, he couldn't stand this place or the people there. Was he running away? Maybe. But he did not care.

— Phai! Please stop, let me explain –Alexander followed him all the way to the parking lot, running to catch him, but his beloved was too angry to listen. The only thing Hephaistion wanted to do was to reach his car and go. Where? He did not care as long as it were far from the blond or he would risk breaking his neck as the throbbing fury was dictating him to do— PHAI! –his voice echoed in the underground parking lot.

Alexander strode and grabbed his arm.

— WHAT?! –Hephaistion turned, looking like wild beast, his eyes with a dangerous glint that took his lover aback.

— Let me explain…

— Explain what? You made everything perfectly clear when you started to shout in the middle of the party. What are you going to explain? Tell me! What kind of crazy, reckless fool I am? Or how is that I am a completely nobody without you? –Hephaistion never raised his voice but this time he was beyond himself and, without noticing, he was shouting.

Until 30 minutes ago, they had been celebrating Alexander return from his trip to India. Since the band was taking a break, the blond had decided to go to India for 3 months, while his beloved finished his new book, and had had a very interesting time with a strange and peculiar group of philosophers called Gymnosophists.

The party had been great, the blond had told them all about these men who were called naked philosophers because, well, they were naked as a statement of their rejection to material possessions and had devoted an important amount of time to a man called Kalanus, whose real name was Sphines, and the very shocking tale of how this man had immolated himself. Kalanus had offered prayers, sprinkled himself and, after casting some of his hair upon a pyre, he ascended it, greeted his audience, and exhorted them to make that day one of pleasure and revelry.

The mysterious and exciting part of this tale was when Kalanus, speaking directly to Alexander, had said: "We'll meet again in Babylon" and after this words wrapped in a veiled of mysticism, he had lay down and patiently waited for the fire to consume him.

Yes, everything had gone well with the party until Hephaistion had a very violent argument with Krateros, which ended in blows, and had ended when Alexander yelled at him. That had been more than Hephaistion could bear.

— Phai, Krateros is my friend and you beat the hell out of him –the blond tried to explain in a conciliatory voice that only served to infuriate him even more.

— He insulted me! –they were alone in the parking lot of the hotel but, even if there had been a crowd around, Hephaistion would not have cared— What do you want me to do? Stay calm while that brute accused me of sleeping with all my friends?

— What does it matter? We know it's not true –that was the worst thing Alexander could have said.

— What does it matter?! First, you humiliate me in front of all our friends and, now, you don't care if Krateros insults me? –his beloved began to walk again.

— Phai, be reasonable –Hephaistion forced a humorless laugh and turned again.

— Reasonable? –he could not believe the blond's words— You kissed Julius, married Roxanne, had a son with her…

— The baby did not survive…

— That is not the point! –Hephaistion was seeing red again, his anger throbbing at his temples— The point is you left her pregnant, the point is you can do whatever you want because I always end forgiving you. Well, I have news for you: I'm tired of this game.

Finally, he reached his car but, when he tried to open the door, Alexander did not let him, pushed it back and rested his hand on it.

— What do you mean tired? –the blond wanted to know and his beloved puffed his cheeks out.

— You don't know what 'tired' means? Get a dictionary –again he tried to open his car's door and was incapable. Alexander would not move away.

— I get it, I was wrong, ok? I should not have yelled at you, I am sorry, are you happy now? –Hephaistion looked at him as if he did not know the blond.

— I am very far from being happy –he answered in a cold voice— And, if you cannot understand why I am tired, then this whole conversation is pointless. Now, MOVE away.

— I will not until you answer my question –again Alexander was starting to lose his patience— Why do you say you are tired?

— Why? I will tell you why. I cannot invite Publius to my own house because you don't like him, I cannot spend the night in my editor's office without having you calling every 5 minutes to ask what are we doing. You went as far as to put a GPS to my car to know where I go –by now Hephaistion was shouting again— I am sick of your insane jealousy! If I had married Roxanne you would have killed her with your bare hands and, what I did? I supported you! If I had appeared on the cover of a magazine kissing Publius you would have destroyed the house in an outburst of fury, and what I did? I forgave you.

— You made me beg you! –Alexander reproached him, now he too was angry.

— What did you expect? You kiss your bloody manager! You can kiss your bloody manager but I can't stay late at my editor's office –Hephaistion was panting.

— I thought you love me, I thought you forgave me and supported me because you love me not because you had to do it –Alexander reproached him in a hurtful tone of voice that made his beloved feel as if someone were pulling his hair. Now the blond was the victim?

— I love you.

— You don't sound so sure now.

— Now you are questioning my feelings? –Hephaistion could not believe what was he hearing— So, almighty Alexander knows better than I what do I feel.

— I am no fool, Hephaistion.

— Really? Because you don't seem too smart tonight –the blond's vein popped out.

— What is it? Why are you really mad? Is because of Scipio? Is that?

— Are you out of your mind or just suffering Alzheimer to forget what you just said in the middle of that party? –he pointed at the hotel with his arm—'You are nothing without me,' what the hell does that suppose to mean?

— Oh, come on! Its obvious that, of the 2 of us, I am the most famous and what you did, beating my friend into a pulp, is going to be tomorrow on the front page of every newspaper –Alexander answered without thinking and up went Hephaistion eyebrows in utterly disbelief.

— And that is what worries you the most? What are the people going to say? Is that more important than I? –said his beloved— You are an arrogant jerk! –he pushed Alexander but, when the blond did not move, he punched him, successfully breaking his nose.

Hephaistion left behind Alexander cursing and drove to his brother's house.

* * *

(1) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 336


	218. Gedrosian Desert Pt II

**CHAPTER 205**

— Phai, you know I love you, and all that crap, but how long are you planning to stay on my couch? –asked a half sleep Nikandros that morning. Hephaistion had been here for a week since his fight with his lover, refusing to go home, something that was driving his big brother nuts and not because he did not like to have his brother the writer around, but because he refused to even talk to Alexander and God knew the blond could be insistent. It was a good thing Achilles was on a school trip or the situation would have been even worst.

_That or maybe the boy would have help these two to see reason and sit down to talk_ –thought Nikandros, scratching his head. He was in robe and pajamas, standing over his couch, watching his also half sleep brother while his wife got the twins ready for school.

— Why do you ask? –Hephaistion stretched and rubbed his eyes— Do you want me to go? –he yawned while taking a seat, hearing Vashti's voice hurrying the girls.

— I didn't say that, but I truly think you should talk to Alex –Nikandros sat down at his side— This madness has to stop. He has been sending you flowers the entire week and my place looks like a bloody greenhouse. I can't eat in peace because everything tastes to roses! He calls all day because you had the brilliant idea of refusing to answer your damn phone. Did you know Alex called mom? –Hephaistion's expression clearly told him he had no idea— He called mom, Lys, Eni, Vashti, Leon and me every freaking day asking for you. Even our dog knows Alex is crawling like a worm asking for your forgiveness; and last night he stayed for hours outside my house waiting for you.

— That's his problem, I told Alexander I did not want to see him –it was a childish answer but that was all he got.

— It was raining, the man stood waiting in the rain for hours.

— So?

— How old are you, Phai? –the question took Hephaistion successfully aback.

— What?

— You are acting like a teenage girl –his brother scolded him— Alex insulted you, yes, and you have all your right to be angry but he already apologized, more than once actually, and all you do is hide here feeding your indignation.

— I am not hiding.

— You are –his big brother scolded him— What do you want of the man?

— The problem, Nick, its that this is always the same –said Hephaistion— He always does something wrong, apologizes and everything is cool. And I am sick of it!

— Why?

— Why what?

— Why are you sick of it? –asked Nikandros and his brother saw him in disbelief.

— Now you sound like Alexander –Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out, brushing his hair back with his fingers.

— Phai, tell me something. Has Alex always been like this? –asked Nikandros with calm.

— Yes, but…

— So, we can say that, when you agreed to marry him, you knew in what you were getting into, right? –Hephaistion began to see his brother's point— Phai, you can't ask an apple tree to give you oranges. You knew how is Alexander and you agreed to live with him.

— I know but…—Hephaistion made a pause— It's so difficult.

— Nobody said marriage was easy –Nikandros patted his back— Besides, your lover always screws things up when he is angry but he loves you, I have never doubted that because –his brother moved closer, caressing his cheek— If I thought he doesn't deserve you, I would have never let him closed to my dear brother… —Nikandros kissed his eyelid— Talk to your lover.

**XXX**

When Julius woke up that morning, he had planned a very different day from the one he got. That week had been a torment, he was sure God was punishing him because he had had to deal with his cousin Marcus Antonius, his scandalous life and his great idea of having a lion pulling a chariot for one of his parties. Also now he had a teenager named Cleopatra with an insane crush with him, one of his friends, Crassus, had been killed in the Middle East, and he had suffered another wittiness from Cicero, whose mouth, he was convinced, would be the end of that man one day.

That day he was praying to have peace and, had just sat down, in front of his Macbook, to work on his book about a war in what is today France, when his perfect peaceful day was interrupted by a very upset blond…

— Julius you have to help me –that was all Alexander said when he arrived at his study.

— Good day to you too –the Roman, lifted his head and frowned— You look horrible.

— I feel horrible –the Macedonian paced around— Phai and I had a fight –he told Julius everything of what had happened at the party and at the parking lot and…—I know, I screwed things up, ok? I have begged all week for his forgiveness but he doesn't answer my calls and refuses to see me. What the hell should I do?

— First –Julius leaned his weight back against the chair— Let me tell you one thing: you are moron. You humiliated Hephaistion in front of all your friends and, now you are offended? You have serious problems.

— But I apologize! –the blond exclaimed like a child making a tantrum.

— And that solves everything, doesn't it? –the Roman rubbed his temple with his thumb, another of his famous headaches was threatening to start— Your problem is you think Hephaistion will always be at your side no matter what you do.

— Of course I think so! –Alexander exclaimed before thinking— He loves me.

— And because he loves you he has to bear with whatever you do to him?

— I did not say that! –he complained— You make this sound as if I beat him or something.

— Do you truly believe Hephaistion is less than you? –the Roman questioned him.

— NO!

— Then, why did you say that?

— I was angry!

— And we should all forgive you because of that? –Julius questioned him—Alexander your problem is you cannot live without Hephaistion but you don't want to admit it –he made a pause— Sit down, you are worsening my headache.

The Macedonian took his time, as if he did not know if sitting down was or not a good idea but, at the end, did as he was told.

— I think you are so overprotective and jealous with Hephaistion because you know he, contrary to you, can live without you –the Roman continued— I have seen you 2 together and, even if the first impression you gave is of being the strong one, you are more vulnerable. What I don't understand is, why do you insist to hurt him? First marrying Roxanne and now this.

— I…I…—Alexander made pause and took his time. He did not want to hurt his beloved, he wanted Hephaistion to be happy, that was what really mattered to him, to see him happy. Why had he said all those things to him, then?— Sometimes I wonder why Phai loves me. He is…amazing –he smiled, speaking with calm this time— He could be with whomever he wanted but he is with me. I have a terrible temper, I know, and I cannot control it. I really love him.

— Want an advice?

— Mm?

— Go to anger management therapy.

**XXX**

— Leon, for the last time, I am not in the mood –said Hephaistion. He and Leonnatos were buying a coffee at their usual Starkbucks when his friend had asked for the 10th time that week for the same thing.

— Phai, please –his brother-in-law begged, he was at one step of kneeling in front of him in the middle of the coffee shop, his dignity not important anymore, if he could convinced him, Leonnatos was ready to dress like a bunny and jump in the street— You like _cosplay_.

— Yes, but not now –after what had happened with Alexander he was not feeling very well. He was sad, even if he did a great job hiding it, and missed the blond. Hephaistion did not like to argue with his lover but what Alexander had done needed to have consequences of he would never learn. He paid the coffee and, when he smiled to the girl attending him, she blushed savagely.

— Phai, think of it for a moment –Leonnatos insisted— Is a huge party and they will give a prize to the best group costume.

Hephaistion stopped and turned to look at him.

— Leon, I don't want to dress like Loki –he said slowly but firmly— Your theme is the Avengers, right? Loki is not an Avenger.

— Precisely! It's original. Phai, please, please, pleaseeeeee –his brother-in-law put his puppy eyes, the same eyes that could get almost whatever he wanted from his wife— I want to get the prize, you have no idea how difficult was to gather the whole group, I practically had to pay Lys to come as Hawkeye, one of my friends from work will be Nick Fury, Ptolemy has Captain America, Perdikkas agreed to be Thor, even Eni agreed to come.

Those were news.

— You convinced my sister to attend to a costume party dressed like a super hero? How? –Berenike hated comic books, anime, video games and sci/fi movies. How was that Leonnatos had accomplished such feat?

— Well… —his brother-in-law twisted his hands nervously— Eni said she would only go if we had match disguises, you know, of a couple –answered a little uncomfortable when his friend's cell phone rang.

— What's your costume? –Hephaistion checked his phone and found 15 messages from Alexander. He rolled his eyes and ignored them. He was not going to answer him. Period.

— Ironman.

— So, Eni is going as Pepper Potts?

— Not exactly…she _er-_…she will be Black Widow –Hephaistion saw him confused. Black Widow was not Ironman's significant other— I know! I lied to her, ok? But, I really want to go as Ironman and I need her to be Black Widow. Phai please, I have everything ready, I just need Loki and you are a perfect Loki.

Hephaistion sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for this but…

— Fine –he was sure he would regret it but Leonnatos was so happy that he jumped, embraced him and almost kissed him, making the girls at the Starbucks laugh.

— Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. You are my savior Phai –said his brother-in-law embracing him with overwhelming force.

— I… can't… breath…—Leonnatos released him, still jumping and shouting completely unable to stop smiling.

_Groove slam, work it back_

_Space Cowboy just play that track_

_So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?_

_I'm so starstruck_

(Lady Gaga. _Starstruck_)

Hephaistion froze when he heard the song playing. He knew that song, his sister had been close to obsess with it a couple of weeks ago, driving them all mad. One night, she had forgotten her ipod at his house and Alexander had found it…

— You know, Phai –had said the blond, the pink ipod in his hand— I could do us all a favor and just erased the track.

His beloved, sitting on his favorite sofa in the living room, laughed.

— I don't think that may help –Hephaistion answered, leaving aside his book— Eni can always download it again.

A mischievous smile curved Alexander's lips, one that clearly said something naughty and absolutely crazy had crossed his mind.

— I have an idea –he said, running to their ipod speaker dock.

— Oh, no. I know that face and nothing good ever comes out of your brilliant ideas –his beloved laughed.

— Wait and see.

Alexander's great idea was to play Starstruck, again for the millionth time that week, and give Hephaistion a striptease show. Climbing on the coffee table in front of him, and taking off his cloths at the rhythm of the music making his beloved laugh like crazy. At some point Hephaistion had and idea, took one dollar from his pants to tuck it in the blond's underwear making both of them laugh until their stomachs hurt. They were having the time of their life until…

— Gross! Can't you do this in your bedroom? –exclaimed Achilles, coming back home in that precise moment, looking as if he had seen a decaying corpse instead of finding one of his fathers in underwear making a striptease for his other father.

That had been truly awkward, for a moment Hephaistion was sure he was going to die for overexposure to embarrassment…even if that was not possible.

He smiled sadly remembering that night—_And everything changed in 5 minutes_ –he sighed.

— Phai, by the way –Leonnatos took him out of his memories— Have you spoken to Alexander?

— No, and I really don't want to talk about this –they both took their coffees but, on their way out, Hephaistion crashed with a young girl of 20 years old, long black hair and big sweet eyes.

— I am very sorry –Hephaistion apologized.

— No, no, no. It's my…fault –she opened her mouth when she saw who was in front of her and almost started screaming— Oh. My. God! You are Hephaistion Amyntoros the author of _Chaos_. I…I…you have to sign me my book, I mean, of course you don't have to but…

He smiled at her.

— It will be my pleasure –she blushed so hard that it wouldn't have surprised Hephaistion to see smoke coming out from her ears. She was so nervous that couldn't find the book in her handbag, her hands trembling badly, so, she gave up and emptied her handbag on a table.

— What's your name? –he asked, taking the copy of his first book.

— Drypetis Achaemenid –that name made Hephaistion lift his head.

— You are Cyrus Ochus' sister?

— Yes –Drypetis nodded excited.

— I am…very sorry for what happened to your brother. He was a good boy.

— Thank you, you are very kind –she smiled, a little sad this time— It was very hard for us, especially for our grandmother but…we have to move on.

**XXX**

— Do you know her? –asked Leonnatos once they reached the street.

— Well, not her but I knew her little brother. He was Aki's best friend, remember? –Hephaistion explained— He died a couple of years ago in a car accident. Aki was devastated.

— I can imagine…she is really cute, by the way…but please don't tell Eni I said that –his brother-in-law pleaded and Hephaistion shook his head smiling— Phai, I know this is none of my business, and I am really sorry to insist but, Alexander looks really bad –said Leonnatos— You should talk to him. I mean, think of it this way, what do you think your other self in a parallel universe would do? Maybe in a parallel universe you already forgave him.

— Ok, that's enough Dr. Bishop. How many times do we have to tell you? Stop watching Fringe –said Hephaistion, enunciating— This is the X-files all over again.

Years ago, when Leonnatos became a fan of the X-files, he was so convinced that there were aliens out there that he used to spend hours on the roof of his house at night trying to find an UFO.

— Whatever. The point is you 2 have to talk.

Hephaistion sighed. He knew he had to talk to him but did not want to.

— I will think about it.

**XXX**

Next day Hephaistion received the most unusual invitation and, despite the fact that he had a pretty good idea of why Julius wanted to talk to him, he had to admit his curiosity was stronger. The Roman invited him to have lunch with him and it did not surprise Hephaistion to find himself in one of the most elegant restaurants in the city.

— Usually, I wouldn't interfere in this because there are very few things I dislike more than lovers' quarrels but, you have to talk to Alexander –said Julius. Lately that was the only thing people had to tell him.

— Why? –alright that was childish but he was tired of this situation.

— Well, I can think a myriad of answers but, I guess the more appropriate in this case is that, he loves you and has no idea of how to live without you –said the Roman with calm and without sentimentalism.

— I did not know you were prone to exaggerate –said Hephaistion with a half smile.

— That is because I am not –Julius was serious— Alexander doesn't know what to do if you are not there. Haven't you noticed that he always gets in trouble when you are not around?

— He should have thought that before humiliating me –that was a visceral answer but the Roman's words made him angry. Now was it his fault that the blond was a mess?

— I think you are right to be angry –said the Roman after a long moment of silence— But he is truly miserable without you.

— I don't want to hurt him but…—Hephaistion fell silent, trying to arrange his thoughts. He was so confused.

— Fine, what do you want then? –asked Julius bluntly— Do you want the divorce?

— No.

— Do you want a new lover?

— No.

— Then, what do you want?

Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out.

— I don't want to forgive him so easily so, next time, he would think it twice before screwing things up –said Hephaistion and Julius smiled.

— I think I may have an idea of how to achieve that –Hephaistion blinked innocently confused.

**XXX**

By the time Alexander got back home it was late, very late, and, truth to be told he would not have come at all if it weren't for the tiny detail that he needed fresh cloths. It depressed him to arrive and find the place in utterly silence, Hephaistion's study completely dark instead of finding that familiar light telling him his beloved was working— _In these moments, I don't know if it's good or bad Achilles is not home, it wouldn't be bad to have him around_.

He had spent the week in his friends' houses… or drinking, he did not want to be alone in the house, but here he was. He left his car outside and was about to open the door when he saw Hephaistion walking on the street.

His heart jumped in joy seeing his beloved there, this was his opportunity to talk to him, try to solve this mess and apologize and admit everything was his fault, as Achilles always advised him to do; but, before he could do as much as to open his mouth, say something or run at his side, he saw Hephaistion was not alone, he came with Julius and both were…—_Holding hands!_ –for a moment he thought he was drunk, then he remembered he hadn't drink that night so, he considered the possibility that he was hallucinating because, Hephaistion never liked Julius and Julius did not like men so, why would they be laughing together and holding hands and why would Julius bent over him to…

— What the hell is going on here? –he asked, striding to them and making them turn at the same time.

— Alexander? What are you doing here? –at least Hephaistion had the decency of looking ashamed, or surprise? He did not know but, what he did know was that he did not like how close were these 2.

— What are you doing here? –the blond looked first at his beloved and then at Julius— Together?

— I came for cloths –Hephaistion answered, brushing his hair behind his ear but still holding the other's hand. Alexander could feel his eyebrow twitching— Julius drove me here.

— You take me for a fool? Why are you so loving with my manager?

— Why do you care?

— We are married, have you forgotten? –the veined popped out— Why are you 2 together? Answer me!

— I spent the night with him, ok? –Hephaistion spat and Alexander's expression was comical.

— Wha…Whe…—the blond chocked with his own words— You are joking –he looked at the Roman– You don't even like men!

— Yes, but I have to admit you were right and Hephaistion is not a common man –Julius kissed his beloved's head and he felt his blood boiling.

— Ok, I get it –Alexander's mind tried desperately to find a reasonable explanation to all this that wasn't the obvious one, that his precious beloved had shared his bed with a man he had wanted to bed himself time ago— You are punishing me; I deserve it. Now stop.

— Alexander, we are not joking –said his beloved dead serious— And, by the way, I have to apologize. Now I know why you kissed Julius, he is a great lover –he lifted his head looking for his lips but before they could kiss…

— STOP! –Alexander shouted— You can't be serious! Julius, I thought you were my friend. You knew what I was going through and still, you bedded Hephaistion?

— I asked him to –said his beloved.

— Why? –the blond felt trapped inside a very bad episode of the Twilight Zone. All this had no sense and he felt lost.

_Maybe Leon is right after all and there are parallel universes_ –he thought.

— I was horny –it was such a simple blunt answer that, for a moment, all Alexander could do was stare at Hephaistion— Now, if you excuse us, I need fresh cloths.

Hephaistion turned and walked with the Roman to his house. He was sure Alexander was going to shout, ran after him, grab his arm or hit Julius...or a combination of all the previous ones. He was prepared for this, after all, his lover always reacted in the same way but, nothing prepared him for what happened next.

— Phai –the blond called him and, when his beloved turned, he found Alexander standing there, looking like a wet puppy— I am sorry –that was the most moving, sincere and honest apologize he had ever heard and that broke his heart.

**XXX**

— Are you sure it wasn't true? –said the blond once they were alone in their house. Hephaistion smiled and gave him another tea to calm him down. Apparently the impression of hearing that his beloved had slept with Julius had shaken him more than Hephaistion had imagined.

— Yes, I swear it. I never even kissed Julius –said his beloved, sitting at his side— You should have seen your face.

— It was not funny –the blond sipped his tea.

— I was necessary –Hephaistion brushed Alexander's hair back, tenderly caressing him— But next time you do something like you did at that hotel, I swear by the memory of my late father, that it will be true.

— I know…I swear I won't do it again.

— Good.

…

…

…

…_Where am I?_ –Hephaistion found himself thinking. Was he dreaming? He knew he was dreaming, at least a moment ago but now…

He opened his eyes and found himself standing in the middle of a room, or he thought it was room, everything was so dark he could not even see his own hands—_There is someone here_ –he turned and then, it was as if someone had lit a lamp, slowly the shadows gave way to a figure, sitting on a chair. He was curious, who could it be? Now, he could almost see his face… yes, his, it was man, but, when the light became stronger enough to let him see this person…

**XXX**

Hephaistion woke up when he felt cold fresh water running down his face, such a wonderful sensation that, for a heartbeat, he thought he had died. The arch of his eyelashes trembled and, when he opened his eyes he was surprised to find a ceiling over his head instead of an intense, immense, blue. There was a woman he had never seen before standing at his side, deliciously running a sponge with fresh water through his face, over his lips, letting him taste that wonderful thing that was water.

The commander lifted his hand and, clumsily, tried to take the sponge and drink the water but the woman moved away.

— No, don't go –his voice sound strange in his ears, huskily and weak, he tried to sit but found himself unable. He was too weak, feeling like a rag doll. The woman paid him no attention and left the room quickly, taking with her the basin with water and the sponge.

_Where am I?_ –he looked around but found only a small room, well ventilated and fresh, but nothing that could answer his question. He tried to sat down again but couldn't, too weak to accomplish this alone, and felt immediately dizzy by the sudden movement. Hephaistion closed his eyes and took a hand to his forehead, resting his weight against his elbow.

— Phai? –he opened his eyes and found Lysanias there, a very thin and brown version of his brother who smiled happily at him— Oh thank you Zeus! You are awake –he approached the bed and helped his brother to sit against the pillows. Hephaistion was so thin that it was easy to help him.

— Where are we?

— At Pura, can you believe it? We made it! –exclaimed a very excited Lysanias.

— Water –asked Hephaistion and his brother ran to fetch a cup.

— Drink slowly, the doctors said its bad if you try to drink all at once –but despite Lysanias warning the commander emptied the cup in 2 gulps.

— More…

— I'm sorry, Phai. I can't or Alexander would cut my head –his brother explained, leaving the cup aside— We have been giving you just one cup at a time –Hephaistion nodded, his throat was still dry but that sensation of having sand in his mouth was disappearing— How do you feel?

— Tired and…disorientated.

— They said you would feel like that. You'll be fine –Lysanias sat down on a chair at his side— You scared the hell out of us. Alexander had to carry you all the way here –that made Hephaistion opened his eyes big and round— We tried to convince him to let us help, me and Nick, but he did not listen –his younger brother shook his head— I'm sure that if Pura hasn't been so closed Alexander would have collapsed too.

_Crazy fool_ –thought Hephaistion, smiling.

— How do we get here?

— We were close, really. It took us 2 more days and we reached the city. I heard that, of 85, 000 only 25,000 survive –Hephaistion felt a knot in his stomach— It was only luck that Eni stayed behind with Leonnatos, I'm not sure if she would have been able to survive all this. Alexander is furious with the satrap, by the way. I think he is going to kill him –said Lysanias.

— And Nearchos? Is there news about the fleet? –his brother's expression was all the answer he needed.

— I am sorry, Phai –said Lysanias— We know nothing about them. Nick is hysterical and Alexander…I heard he is really worried. We have no idea of what happened to them.

_No sign of the fleet?_ –asked Hephaistion silently. Was Nearchos indeed a traitor or had the fleet being destroyed?– _Aki, where are you?_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! I hope you hadn't hate these chapter so much ;)

See you!


	219. Carmania Pt I

**¡Hola!**

Rejoiced with me, I had time to finish 3 chapters (yes, you read correctly, THREE chapters) ^^

**A/N**: I need to explain something here, I'll try to be brief but please, read it, it's **important**: This weekend I read a lot about the Diadochi Wars and I made a mistake. According to my chapters 84 and 86, Cassander was the one responsible for Achilles' death; well, after reading about the 40 years of the Diadochi Wars I decided that Cassander is not the villain Mary Renault made believe he was so, I changed my mind. I posted again chapters 84 and 86, along with 3 bonus chapters (now renamed as Vampire Memories) Books I, II and VIII. Many readers complained because of the continuality mistakes so, I corrected them. I hope they are ok now.

Thank you so much and please, enjoy the new chapters.

**Warning**: **—M–** Chapter, pretty, _er-_ kinky M chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 206**

_It turned out Lys was not entirely wrong. The disaster at the desert of Makran made Alexander realized how fragile was the empire he had built in such a short time. Nine years! He accomplished too much in too little time and this was not necessary good. As soon as we got lost in the burning sands, Indian tribes and other people revolted, giving the King for dead and his army for lost or destroy. Alexander was the only one who kept the empire together, he was the only one capable of controlling the high commanders of the army, he was the only person the satraps obeyed and only he was able to keep the hard discipline of the troops. _

_You can say this was a one-man show and here it lay the greatest of my King and, also, his biggest fault. He could not last forever and, who would be able to follow in his steps? Who would the men obey? In a Empire that covered from Greece to India, how could you be sure no one would betray you as soon you turn your back? All this thoughts tormented my King like torture souls; he had won every battle but, despite of it, would that mean he was going to lose the war? _

_Alex, who after Parmelio's conspiracy was becoming paranoid, now saw enemies everywhere, who could he trust when even his childhood friend Harpalos had proven to be nothing more than a treacherous thief? And after the Makran desert things never were the same. He was convinced the satraps had refused to come to our rescue because they wanted to see him dead. Many of his satraps were Persians of Medians, could it be that they longed to restore the former glory of their lost Empire? _

_It did not matter that Oxyathres, Darius' brother, were with us, Alexander couldn't trust the Persians, what if they were seeking revenge giving him a false sense of security before striking? And Nearchos, what about him? Neachos was his friend and Alex was reluctant to believe he had betrayed him too but did not discard the idea entirely. _

_When we reached Gedrosia it was late September, when we arrived to Pura, capital of the satrapy, it was the end of Octuber. 60 days took us to cross that hell on earth the locals called desert and, from Pura we moved, after a short rest, to Salmous, a city in the satrapy of Carmania. We were back again in the Persian Empire, close to Persepolis actually, and, it was in this place where Alexander planned to begin a purge of the satraps, starting, just as Lys had said, with Apollophanes, the satrap of Gedrosia. _

As soon as the men had recovered their strength, or at least enough to resemble again living men instead of walking dead, and Alexander had gathered sufficient supplies, pack animals and wagons, they marched to Carmania approaching from the east and moving south of the satrapy. Despite the fact that the last thing they all wanted was to march again (and more than one had cursed, blasphemed and grumbled when the order was given to advance) the men were grateful because this time they enjoyed an easy short journey through friendly territory and, what was more important to them all, through fertile, green territory.

They could think of it almost like a picnic and the King took precautions to see the troops did not suffer this time from either hunger of thirst, he even allowed the distribution of his own wine supplies among the troops and gave to each soldier a slave to look after him, and everyone was happy.

— We'll rest as soon as we arrived to Salmous –said Alexander that night in his room, sharing a simple dinner with his beloved. They had made a short stop at a nearby town and the people had insisted to have him as the honor guest of the most prominent man there. The rest of his officers had received similar invitations and they had the opportunity to rest with a roof over their heads for a change— I don't plan to stay long but at least long enough to settle thing in the region.

Hephaistion nodded, chewing his bread in silence. He was not feeling as well as he wanted but at least was strong enough to ride and attend to his duties even if the King had insisted that Glycon was more than capable of taking care of everything while he rested but the commander refused to travel with the wounded or be treated like an invalid— _The last thing I need is to have Eumenes saying I am a pampered fool_.

Hephaistion, the same as all the men in that camp, had lost a lot of weight, and Alexander had been truly alarmed when he found himself able to count his beloved's ribs; his beloved had always been slender but never this thin. Unfortunately there was little the King could do to remedy this, except see his commander ate well and took care of himself, reason why they shared every meal since they left Pura— _I'm sure that, if I leave him alone, Phai will start working and neglecting his health_.

— Are you planning to spend winter at Carmania? –his beloved wanted to know but the King shook his head.

— No. Just enough days to…—how to say that? How to explain Hephaistion what had been eating him since they reached Pura?

— To what? –Hephaistion saw the concern on his lover's face and knew exactly what was he thinking, almost as if he had words written across his forehead— To wait for news of the fleet? –Alexander nodded slowly.

It did not surprise the King so see how easily had his beloved saw through him, the fleet was the first concern in his heart after the possible conspiracy behind his satraps reluctance to send him help; and this was not only because of the serious implications of losing it, but also because Achilles was with them. He hadn't talked to Hephaistion about this, he wanted to let his beloved rest after collapsing in the desert and also, did not want to give voice to his fears hoping and praying with all his forcers he were wrong.

— Phai, what am I going to do if Nearchos betrayed me? –finally! He said it aloud and Hephaistion felt as if a cold hand were gripping his guts. He had thought the same thing and suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.

— Don't rush to take conclusions –his beloved advised but, was he talking to the King or to himself?— What can Nearchos gain betraying you? He is doing great having you in charge, why would he want to ruin everything? –Alexander shook his head.

— I don't know! And that's what is eating me –the King sighed— I have no idea of what is Nearchos thinking and that worries me as you can't imagine. He had been my friend since I was a boy, a part of me wants to believe he would never betray me but then…then I think is all the things that are said about Harpalos and…—he ran his hands down his face— I have no idea of what to think.

— Alex, I am as worried as you but we can't give up hope –Hephaistion held his gaze— There are thousands of possible explanations of why the fleet disappeared, lets wait, as you said, at Carmania and…we'll see.

The King forced himself to smile.

— You are right. Lets wait –but for how long? Alexander did not want to worry his beloved even more so he kept his thought for himself. His uneven eyes settled on the half eaten food in front of Hephaistion— You haven't finished your meal.

— I'm not hungry –his lover frowned.

— Phai, don't force me to feed you –that made Hephaistion laugh, remembering on time when he had sat down in front of the King to feed him like a child when he had completely forgotten to do with having so much work to do.

— Fine –he cut another piece of meat and for a moment neither talked.

Watching the food in front of him made Hephaistion think how curious was life. A couple of weeks ago they were lost in the middle of the desert with no food, no water and no way to protect themselves from the burning sun and now— Now I can eat whatever I want –he smiled— _Alex even went as far as to order to bring ostrich meat for me knowing how much I like it_ –Perdikkas, Ptolemy, Nikandros, Lysanias and Seleucus…all of them had survived the desert but so many were lost there, the eternal sea of sand their tomb.

_Seleucus…_—the commander of the _Argyraspides_ came to his mind. I could be that the only person equally worried about Achilles in that camp was Seleucus, Hephaistion had only seen him 2 or 4 times since they arrived at Pura but the other commander looked so bad that anybody could think his mother had just died— He truly loves Aki, I misjudged him –and that remind him he never told Alexander about his talk with their son— _We both have been extremely busy and I completely forget_— Hephaistion opened his mouth to tell him about the relationship of the Prince with Seleucus but…

— I received a letter today from India –Alexander spoke first.

— Good or bad news?

— Terrible news –the King's voice put him on alert— Philip, my recently named satrap of Taxila, was assassinated.

Indeed, terrible news. Philip was Harpalos' brother but he was a good man, not at all like his brother— _And just when Alex is jumping at shadows this has to happen_.

— Any idea of who was behind this? –Hephaistion's mind was racing, was indeed a conspiracy to overthrown or kill Alexander? He felt again that cold grip in his guts.

— His mercs –answered the King— As soon as they knew I was lost in the desert they conspired to kill him. Luckily my men caught them before they could cause more damage. I am writing to Ambhi asking him to take control of these territories while I think whom to send to replace Philip.

— It's a good idea, Ambhi proved to be a good friend –said Hephaistion.

— For now –those last words did not pass unnoticed and left the commander even more worried. Had the King finally forgotten how to trust in other people? And with so many things buzzing in his head Hephaistion forgot about Seleucus and Achilles.

**XXX**

The satrap of Carmania was Astaspes, a middle age man who did have never harbored great ambitious and was more than happy with his life. When he heard the King of Kings was coming he did not lose time and outdid himself in the wonderful reception he gave to Alexander and his exhausted troops. The satrap was nervous and anxious, continually talking alone while walking through his house, scaring his servants who were beginning to think he had lost his mind.

A royal visit could mean many things, a King, and a Great King more than anyone, did not came to your house just because he was passing by, it could mean great blessing or great calamities and Astaspes not knowing what to expect, had spent a fortune to make his master comfortable and happy. A happy King would be more willing to be generous, he thought.

Astaspes saw that every man was treated like a King, food, wine, women or boys, and the satrap took especial pains to have the King treated like a God. Everything Alexander wanted he got and soon was installed in the palace, a small but beautiful place with gardens and fountains that helped Hephaistion relax and forget the nightmare of sand and heat that for 60 days had been his life. He rarely asked for something for himself but, this time, he asked to have his room as close as possible to that wonderful garden with its pools of fresh water.

The Queen was not with them. Roxanne had also being sent with Nearchos, which was another reason of why Alexander was so concerned. He couldn't care less for her but, without her, her father's loyalty would become doubtfully at best or open hostile at worst— _I should have never sent my Crown Prince and Queen with him, that gives Nearchos too much power_ –it was a thought that had crossed Alexander's mind more than once but was fighting to stop that line of thought— _Phai is right, I have to wait. It makes me no good to have this kind of doubts about my friends_.

At Carmania Alexander and his men were reunited with the camp followers, hostages and men unfit for battle that had been left behind at Hyrcania just before they marched to India. Here Hephaistion met again with Bagoas, whom Achilles had left behind, but the commander was so busy and worried that had no time to spare paying the eunuch much attention. Astapes had also seen that this group was treated with all considerations, going as far as preparing special accommodations for them.

But the satrap's efforts were all in vain and his fears all too real soon turned out to be his worst nightmare. Alexander did not care much for the splendid reception or for lavishing gifts or banquets and, the same as Apollophanes the satrap of Gedrosia, Astaspes were of the first ones to fell the full wrath of his sovereign. Astaspes had failed to send Alexander help when he most needed it, he had not sent food when his King was starving, had not sent men to guide them, water when they were thirst and this, this what really mattered to the King.

Why had Astaspes failed? The satrap gave a very stammered replied listing pretexts and claiming that he had indeed sent help but his men were unable to find the King. No one believed a word and he, despite all his efforts to please his King, was condemned.

— Do you think he was guilty? –asked Lysanias, watching how the guards took a terrified Astaspes away to be executed.

— I don't know –said Hephaistion, his eyes on the front but not on the pity figure of the satrap but on Alexander's hard expression— Astaspes doesn't have a valid reason of why he did not help the King but a lot of thing could have happen. What if he received the news that we were lost late and had no time to organize a rescue party? But, on the other hand, even if Astaspes were innocent Alex cannot forgive him.

Lysanias frowned and turned to look at his brother who was still looking at the King.

— Why not? But if he is innocent this is not justice, it's murder.

— With Kings things are not always white and black, Lys –Hephaistion turned to look at him. He looked so young.

_Did I look like him when we first came to Asia?_ –he wondered.

— Alex cannot let him unpunished, he has to set an example to the rest of his satraps, to let them know he would not tolerate disobedience –the commander explained— This Empire is an illusion, strong while the King is strong.

Lysanias did not understand well the meaning of his brother's words but he decided not to ask. He had learned that Hephaistion almost always was right, he was a wise man— _And I wasted time hating him instead of learning from him_ —Lysanias regretted many things, among them, having being jealous of his brother, sleeping with the King and being Philotas' _eromenos_. He had taken bad decisions and had hurt Hephaistion— _But not anymore. One day, I will be like him_ —and so, he decided to keep these conversations in his heart sure that in time he would understand them better.

**XXX**

The following days were all but uneventful. If Hephaistion had hoped to rest he had hoped in vain because he was required to stand at Alexander's side, in the honor place, while his King gave audience to his satraps. Hephaistion was now the sole commander of the first _hipparchy_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry, the most important officer in the entire army, only the King was over him, and a member of the _Somatophylakes_. His son was the indisputable heir of Alexander and, rumor was, he would soon become, officially, the second most important man of the Empire.

Hephaistion was Alexander's most important and trustworthy advisor and many people knew it so, it became a common thing for him to receive his personal share of petitioners with all kinds of requests for the King. Just as Alexander had said he usually treated more with the Persians than with the Macedonians because he was very opened minded and tolerant, which gave the Asiatic troops confidence to approach him. But now he was not just receiving soldiers, the commander was sought in person, and by letter, by important men.

— What did you expect? You are the King's lover and now also a very powerful man, that makes you pretty popular and not just for your looks –said Nikandros, playing with an apple while his brother answered the pile of letter on his desk— Who would have thought my brother would become the second most important man in the Persian Empire? –he threw the apple making a juggling with it.

— Who would have thought? –Hephaistion lifted his head— Thanks for the vote of confidence.

— Hey! I always knew you would be the lover of a King, but this?…Ouch! –the commander kicked him under the desk and the apple fell— I lost my apple.

— You know? You would be an excellent fool in the court of someone.

— Haha –Nikandros laughed without humor— By the way, are there news of the fleet?

— No.

**XXX**

Hephaistion was present during the long procession of audiences and interviews the King held with his satraps. He was present when the King received Cleander and Sitalces, Parmelio's murderers and commanders of the Macedonian garrison left at Ecbatana, and was there when Alexander ordered their execution under the charges of having plundered temples, disturbed ancient tombs and committed crimes against the people of the province.

Were they truly guilty? Maybe. The King claimed he was punishing them to demonstrate that no one, no matter his rank or station, would be except for punishment if they were found guilty of a crime, but the truth was that Parmelio's murderers were truly hated by the troops and Alexander needed the troops happy.

Hephaistion was also there, at his lover's side, when he replaced the satrap of Paropamisus with his father-in-law, Oxyartes. If Oxyartes knew about his daughter's behavior he did not show it, the commander had the impression he was aware that Roxanne had lost the King's favor but, for the sake of appearances, was acting as if nothing happened.

— I may hate Roxanne but I need her father –said Alexander as an explanation to his beloved. Hephaistion had taken a liking for reading in the garden, close to the fountains and here was where the King found him that afternoon after he ended with that days audiences— Oxyartes does a good job here and he is so happy with his status as the father-in-law of the Great King that he is not a threat.

— I think it was a good idea, what concerns me is what is Roxanne telling his father about what happened at India –said Hephaistion.

— I don't know and frankly, I don't care –the King took a seat at his side on the couch— Oxyartes looks fine to me and, in any case, the one who should be worried is him. He has more to lose than I if I divorce his daughter.

— There you are right.

They fell silent for a moment enjoying the soothing sound of the water and then, the King soften his had expression and looked at him with that immense love reserved only for his beloved.

— How do you feel? –Alexander wanted to know.

— Much better –Hephaistion smiled, looking for his King's hand— I even gained weight, how about that?

— Great! You know I only love you because of your outstanding looks –he joked making his beloved laugh. Hephaistion squeezed his hand fondly.

— You are the worst –Alexander kissed the back of his hand.

— Do you remember that bet we made before entering Babylon?

— When you ended doing what I wanted? –the commander smiled like a predator. Oh, yes. Of course he remembered— Why do you ask? Do you want to bet again? –one look at Alexander's face made him reconsider what he had just said. His smile widened— You want me to make love to you like I did in Babylon's gardens?

— This is a garden, isn't? –Alexander wanted to sound detach and cold but the spots of his cheeks betrayed him.

— So –Hephaistion left the scroll he was reading aside and moved to face the King, taking his now free hand between his legs over the fabric of his Persian trousers— Are you asking me or ordering me?

Alexander caught his breath.

— If I say it's an order, what would you do? –Hephaistion moved closer, close enough for him to feel his beloved's breath hitting his lips, to feel his heat overwhelming him and the chamomile smell of his hair invading his senses.

— Then…I would ask, what are my orders exactly? What would it please my King? –Hephaistion purred the words slowly, leaving Alexander at one step of start giggling like a teenage girl. The King forgot how to talk for a moment.

— Commander –Alexander cleared his throat and tried to talk with all the authority, and dignity, he was able to muster in that situation— I want you to... —he whispered in his ear.

— As my King commands –said Hephaistion, taking his hand from between his lover's legs— But not here.

**XXX**

How did they get to the King's room? They had no idea. Alexander was truly horny and Hephaistion was not in better conditions after hearing what his lover wanted. His body was screaming to take him, as he asked, in the garden but the commander did not want to risk having someone spying the King doing that— _Alex has a reputation to maintain, if the men want to think I am his boy toy I don't care but I can't have them questioning the King's manliness_.

Alexander kissed, touched and caressed his beloved as if the world were ending next day, wanting to cover him all at once while both of them undressed, not wanting to leave the lips of the other more than it was necessary, meaning when they needed air or risk turning blue.

— I…truly…_Mm_…hate your…trousers… –Hephaistion complained between kisses, throwing his own cloths to the floor. The King lying on his back on the bed, raised his hips and, at long last, his beloved threw the wretched piece of clothing away— Turn –asked the commander and his lover obediently obeyed, resting on his hands and knees— Beautiful –whispered Hephaistion leaving an almost sweet kiss on his butt, sliding his hands up his strong thighs until he reached the soft round skin.

Alexander moaned softly, his beloved hands massaging him, burying his fingers in his skin, leaving a trail of kisses looking for his entrance.

— Dear Gods…Phai…—the King moaned and panted when Hephaistion tongue moved inside him and he felt on his arms, resting his head against the soft mattress when his beloved's finger joined him, brushing that spot that made his entire body trembled and melted— _Mm_…Phai…

Hephaistion did not lose much time preparing him. He knew what his lover wanted, it had been a while since the last time he had taken Alexander like this but he could never forget how to make his lover scream with all his forces. The King moaned with force, tightly holding the sheets beneath him when his beloved thrust inside him, it had hurt but it was a delicious pain. His entire body was tense as Hephaistion could see on the muscles of his back but that did not stop him from moving with force, jerking Alexander body back and forth, taking him by the waist.

— Phai…Phai…—the King panted, closing his eyes. His whole body reacting in a delicious way that only his beloved could make him feel, submitting him entirely, taking him almost with hate but always with infinite love, a overwhelming pleasure hidden in the pain that came also with each lunge, the King at the mercy of his commander. And it was precisely that contradiction what Alexander liked the most, what he enjoyed so greatly.

— Is my…King…pleased…? –Hephaistion teased him, never stopping that maddening rhythm that had Alexander touching heaven.

— Oh…yes…_Mmm_…dear…Zeus…—he loved to hear his beloved like that, demanding and strong, it made the very core of his soul burn.

Hephaistion smiled and bent over to kiss his back, his skin covered with sweat was hot, almost feverish, and he took his hand to slid his fingers over his spine feeling Alexander shuddering under him, moaning harder and rocking his hips, looking for more, to impale himself, to have his beloved further inside, to do something to keep feeling. Hephaistion pulled him to make him sat on him and his King arched, moaning with all the force of his lungs, it was almost as if his beloved could touch his soul.

— Phai…_Mmmm_…don't you…

— Don't what? –he asked with a husky voice that made Alexander shuddered, jumping on his lap and beyond words by now. It was a whirlwind of emotions, Hephaistion's hypersensitive body felt aflame, the most innocent touch was like electricity and the friction between the 2 of them was sweeping his rational thought–…_Nn_…Alex…—he kissed the King's shoulder, tasted his skin, suck it and bite it, and that proved to be too much for the King.

— Phai…I…can't…

— Oh no…you won't –he did not think just act, and the commander took the hard desire of Alexander in his hand, tightening his grip and making his King moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure and opened his mouth in a perfect 'O'.

— _Mmm_…Phai…—Alexander had never felt something like this. He couldn't find his release and it hurt, the Gods knew it did but he liked it. He was going crazy, his whole body throbbed and ached but he wanted more, and the motion that it was Hephaistion, that monument to men's beauty the one who made him felt like that only serve to boil his blood.

Hephaistion felt like floating in a dream, half conscious of what happened around, the heat clouding his mind in a mist of pleasant sensations that had him reacting more than thinking. He wanted both to finish at the same time but he was far from feeling satisfy, he had missed Alexander and his recent escape from death did nothing more than made him realize how brief was life. He wanted to spend every single moment with his lover, to stretch this moment to eternity, to be always one with him.

He was complete, he felt calm and happy when they were like this and did not want to stop. Hephaistion's thighs burned and his body was aching for the effort of keep thrusting with fast and powerful lunges inside his King, but he could not stop. By now Alexander was muttering something he did not understand, his lover's body was tense, he could feel it but was also arouse as very few times in his life. At long last Hephaistion felt his own desire throbbing and then released Alexander, both of them emptying in a long moan.

— What the…hell…was…that? –asked the King panting when they were resting face up on the bed. He turned to look at his beloved— Where did you…learn…that?

— Well…—Hephaistion took a deep breath trying to calm down his accelerated heart— You…you learn a lot of thing when you…sleep with all your men –he teased him.

— Very funny –they fell silent for a moment— So?

— So what?

— Where was it? –Alexander insisted.

— What?

— Where do you learn that? –the blond was getting impatience and Hephaistion laughed.

— Yarsa told me –he finally answered.

— Ah –and that all the King said before both of them started to laugh unable to stop.


	220. Carmania Pt II

**Warning: **Well, I am not very sure if this is or not an **–M–** Chapter so, lets says it is just in case.

* * *

**CHAPTER 207**

The King had called his satraps with the pretext of gathering provisions before marching again, this time, to Persepolis; but the truth was he was setting his affairs in order. He hadn't taken the time to actually organize that vast empire he acquired through blood and steal, hardships and suffering for 9 years; always looking for his next campaign, his next adventure, but the desert had showed him he was surrounded by enemies, and so this task became imperative. He could not delay it anymore.

He also ordered his satraps to disband their mercenaries, just like Artaxerxes Ochus had done before him many many years ago and did something he should have done before, he summoned Harpalos, ready to settle things with his treasurer once and for all but, as soon as his so-called friend heard about Cleander's execution, who by the way was the late Koinos' brother, he fled…

— Harpalos is on his way to Athens. ATHENS! –exclaimed Alexander furious, pacing around his audience chamber. Again, he was attired in Persian clothes, magnificent pieces or art embroidery in thread of gold, pearls and jewels but that did nothing but upset his already unhappy Macedonian troops— He took with him 6,000 mercs and 5,000 talents in silver. Can you believe that?

_I knew this was going to happen_ –thought his beloved. Some times he hated to be right. Many years ago when they studied at Mieza the commander had disliked Harpalos tremendously and not only because the man complained a lot about him, but also because he sensed something, something Hephaistion could not describe with words but that time had proven to him right.

— Alex, don't get mad, but I can very well believe it –said Hephaistion with calm— I told you, I warned you about Harpalos but you did not want to listen.

— He robbed me! The motherless dog robbed ME, after all I did for him, and now he is running to Athens after the Athenians granted him the citizenship for saving them from the famine. He sent them grain bought with MY money and now he is the hero –for a moment the commander was sure the vein on his forehead was really going to explode— But listen to me Phai, this is not over, I swear it is not and if I ever get my hands on Harpalos… —he growled.

Hephaistion said nothing. The last weeks had been difficult for the 2 of them, not only they had narrowly escaped death after 60 days in the desert, as soon as they came back to the civilization, Alexander was welcome by a mountain of problems and letters, and among those his mother's letters had proven to be the hardest to deal with. Olympias had taken the time to write to him not 1, not 2 but 6 different letters with a litany of complains about Antipater and, what had the King in an especially bad mood, about Hephaistion. Since the commander became more and more important, so her complains increased.

If you were to believe Queen Olympias then Hephaistion was plotting to seize power and was manipulating Alexander as the most sinister and skillful evil mastermind the world had ever seen. Hephaistion knew about the Queen's letters but he hadn't read them, he only knew she was angry with him and Alexander was angry with her— _Maybe I should write to her myself, instead of helping she always manages to complicate everything._

**XXX**

Hephaistion went to his room, walking through the corridors of the palace at Salmous. He needed to change his cloths to receive the envoys from Egypt. Alexander still had to deal with Cleomenes, the Greek who was in all but name satrap of Egypt, who had the most scandalous record of corruption and embezzlement but, the main difference between him and Harpalos, was that Cleomenes never stopped sending money to the King, he was loyal and efficient and the commander was sure Alexander would ratify him in his post without much problems.

Hephaistion yawned. He was very tired, it was almost as if he needed to rest for 60 days to get over that dreadful march through the desert, every night he went to sleep feeling his body was falling apart but had so many things on his mind that was unable to rest, staring at his ceiling for hours and just getting 4 or 5 hours of sleep…except when he and Alexander made love of course, then he would sleep better than most babies— _I am getting old or just a perv_ –he thought with a smile.

He was reaching his bedroom when he found Bagoas leaving the room he had insisted on having ready for his son. Hephaistion was sure Achilles was alive and would come back so, he insisted in having a room ready for him. The commander frowned. He did not remember the eunuch was back until he saw him standing there and, since he was still the Crown Prince's servant, had all the right to be there even if he did not like it.

— What are you doing here? –asked Hephaistion in a sharper tone than he had intended, last time they had let the eunuch wandered around at his will, he had ended drugging the commander and planning his possible rape at the hands of Chrysaor.

Bagoas bowed his head. He was no longer that youth of 15 years old, delicate and sweet like a maiden, that Nabarzanes had given the King 5 years ago; he was 20 years old now, taller and looking more like a boy though with an effeminate air thanks to his fluid movements and gracious walking. Hephaistion had heard from Xsayarsa that eunuchs used to gain weight as they grew older but the commander saw Bagoas was as slender as a spear— _Yarsa… I wonder if you are still alive or I sent you to your death when all I tried to do was save you_.

— I apologize if I did something wrong, commander –answered Bagoas, his voice still sweet and musical, something that would never change— I came to change the flowers in the Prince's bedroom –as a proof he showed him a bouquet of old flowers he was planning to throw— I want to keep it perfect when he comes back.

If the eunuch meant what he said was not important in that moments, his words helped to ease Hephaistion's bad mood— _Aki will come back_.

— It's all right, you may go –Bagoas bowed again and the commander left him.

**XXX**

Hephaistion was still changing when, for no one's surprise, Nikandros appeared unannounced and without knocking, storming with a look of barely suppress anger and concern that immediately caught his brother's attention.

— What happened to you?

— Is there any news of the fleet? –asked the _lochagos_ without preamble.

— None –Hephaistion sighed. He understood perfectly well how his brother felt and wished with all his forces to be able to give him a different answer, to give him some hope, but how could he without lying?

Nikandros cursed.

— I can't wait! I have waited for almost a month and I can't do it anymore –his brother paced around— I will go myself to look for the fleet.

— Nick, that's stupid. We don't even know where are they and it could be dangerous if you go alone –said the commander. He too had thought the same, to take a horse and ride along the coast for any signs of the fleet, to ask the locals and get some information but had discarded the idea as soon as it came to him.

First of all, he could not leave Alexander, he had worked to do here; second, the King already had people doing this and third, just as he said to his older brother, it was dangerous, especially in their present situation where they did not know whom they could trust.

— And what do you want me to do then? Eh?! My family is with the damn fleet. Do you want me just to wait here for news of their death? –his big brother shouted as if all of this were his fault— What if the fleet sank? Have you thought that! It's been months since the last time we had news from them and I need to know.

Hephaistion closed the distance between them, taking the _lochagos_ by the shoulder, forcing him to stop and face him.

— My son is with that fleet too so don't you dare to talk to me as if I did not know how you are feeling –he held Nikandros' gaze. Probably the only man there worried as he was about Achilles (without counting Alexander of course) was Seleucus, and to hear his brother talking like this was ending with his patience— I need to know too but this is not the way –the _lochagos_ snorted— I hate to wait but, for now, there not much we can do.

It was not the best answer but that was all he got. They could do nothing more but, at least they did not have to wait for long and, a couple of days later, they had news of the fleet.

— What is it? –asked Alexander as soon as the messenger appeared before him. It was a young man, not even 20 years old for what Hephaistion could see, his face was blushed and he was panting, clearly he had ran to get here.

_I only hope its not more bad news_ –thought the commander.

— I am very sorry to disturb you, sire –said the man, bowing his head— But I have urgent news. The locals claimed to have seen admiral Nearchos with the fleet.

Hephaistion's heart skipped a beat, a myriad of emotions hit him like waves and for a moment it was as if the day had became brighter. It was December and, every day since they left Gedrosia he had waited to hear this news— _Please Aki, you have to be fine_.

— Where? –Alexander stood up, the same as his beloved, assailed by so many different emotions that it was a wonder he was still sane— Is this true? Because if it's just a false rumor I will have you arrested –he threatened him. He was under a lot of stress and had no patience for rumors and gossip.

— Sire, I swear is true –said the man now considerably paler than before— The locals claimed to have seen the fleet in the vicinity and admiral Nearchos is on his way here.

_Oh please, let it be true_ –thought Hephaistion, on step of falling on his knees and start thanking...whatever it was that had allowed his son to come back— _The man said the fleet had been sighted and Nearchos is on his way here but…that doesn't mean Aki is fine_ –how he hated that part of him and now, he was worried again.

— I'll send a cavalry squadron to meet Nearchos –said the King. It was both a precaution and an honor, if his friend and admiral was still loyal then it could be seen as an escort and if he was not it would be good to have him under guard.

The messenger was dismissed and the commander sent a servant to inform Nikandros of what had happened— _He deserves to know._

**XXX**

The Gods took pity of poor Hephaistion, even if he didn't believe in them, and that same night Nearchos arrived with 4 of his men, Chrysaor and Achilles for his fathers utterly happiness; all them pale, haggard, without illusions, in rags, long hair and disheveled beard (with the exception of the Prince whose only hair grew on his head). Hephaistion had seen beggars that looked better than them but otherwise they all were fine— _My son is back_ –and the commander would have run and embraced his son, caring one fig of what people may think, but Alexander was quicker.

— Thank all the Gods! Are you fine? –asked the King, looking at Achilles from head to toe. He was thin, too thin and the Gods knew that boy had never been fat; Alexander was able to feel his bones when he embraced him and he did not like it. The Prince was pale, his hair now long reaching his shoulders and dark unhealthy shadows under his eyes making him look terminally ill, but otherwise alive and again with them which was enough for his fathers.

— Yes, father –Achilles nodded and coughed— Admiral Nearchos was really good to me.

— You are taller –said Hephaistion, approaching the Prince with a big smile on his face. Yes, his son had seen better days but now that they were together again he would take care of him…and that cough.

— I am 14 now –said Achilles proudly, smiling— I guess I had to grow a little.

_A little? 14?_ –and that reminded the commander that next month he would be 32. Never before had he felt so old— _Time flies_ –he closed the distance and rubbed Achilles shoulders, he could feel the bone like a dagger under the palm of his hands and immediately sent a slave for the doctor, ignoring the Princes complains assuring him he was fine.

— Nearchos, what happened? –asked Alexander while a servant ran to fetch hot wine for the newcomers— Don't tell you are the only survivors? –the sole idea made the King felt a hollow in his stomach.

His friend, who looked like an old hermit who hadn't bathed in years, shook his head.

— Everything happened, Alexander –Nearchos answered— But the fleet is complete and safe waiting at Hormuz, rest assure.

The King ordered to prepare dinner for the newcomers, they looked bad enough as to drop dead at any moment and he was not so heartless as to demand a complete report of the events seeing Nearchos in such a sorry state. Hephaistion smiled looking at their son eating avidly everything that was set in front of him but always making an effort to keep his manners, whereas Chrysaor ate as if the world were ending next day, not minding if the King was there or not.

Alexander waited until his admiral had recovered his forces, showing now more color and a round belly under his rags, and then, Nearchos gave them a full account of what had happened during the past months.

— A storm kept us from reaching you at the rendezvous point in Gedrosia –explained the admiral— We were not counting with the monsoon winds and it was impossible to advance. We had to stop and wait for the weather to improve, and when it did, we could at last sailed but the locals attacked us constantly. Apparently rumor was that you were lost in the Makran desert and this gave them courage to revolt.

Alexander nodded. He had heard the same story too many times for his liking, apparently everyone had revolted as soon as they thought he was dead.

— I heard about the revolt, but please, continue –Nearchos nodded.

— We lost part of the supplies in another storm and were forced to raid a town and strip it for its provisions –the admiral continued, scratching his beard. Hephaistion couldn't avoid thinking that an entire family of fleas must have made their home there— We went hungry and had a difficult time because the coastline turned out to be barren and inhospitable. We even had to eat 7 camels –he sighed— I am very sorry, Alexander; I know you were counting with us but…

— The important thing is you are all here and the fleet is safe –said Alexander, looking at his son so happy that he appeared to glow. Not only his Prince was back with them, Nearchos hadn't betrayed him and the fleet was once again at his disposal –We have to thank the Gods for this, they saved the fleet and saved us from the desert.

**XXX**

Achilles was immediately attended by the doctors who said that, besides of being terrible thin and to suffer an infestation of fleas, he was fine but needed rest to recover from his cough. Alexander saw that his son were treated like the Prince he was and gave a direct order to the cook to be ready at all times. If his son woke up in the middle of the night asking for apple pie, he would have apple pie. The King had truly feared losing his beloved and his son and now that both were with him he would take care of them.

Next day preparations were made to transport the crew to Salmous but Nikandros did not wait them to arrive, he took a horse and went alone to look for his family, finding his girls very thin but well and happy to be with him again. Roxanne arrived too, looking no better than the rest but making an effort to look as the Queen of beggars, Alexander refused to receive her in person and ordered to set her quarters at the other side of the palace. He did not want to see her.

Kyros, Xsayarsa and his servant Atash were back again, and the Theban and the eunuch ran to embrace Hephaistion in the same moment he appeared in front of them.

— _Peris_! It was horrible! –Xsayarsa cried, embracing his patron on his right side while Kyros did the same on the left, making the commander feel like huge teddy bear— I thought I was going to die! Imagine what waste to the world! –Hephaistion just patted his back, his other arm surrounding the Theban.

— You are here, Yarsa –he tried to console him, he could not breath but had no heart to say that and ruin the emotive moment— That is all that matters.

— I thought we were sinking –said Kyros, trembling.

— I don't want to travel again by ship, never again, do you hear me? –the commander sighed and the eunuch sobbed— Poor Achilles, I thought he was dying too.

That caught Hephaistion's attention and despite the lack of air he made an effort to ask...

— What happened to Aki? –Xsayarsa finally let him go to blow his nose before answering.

— He fell sick –answered the eunuch— And frankly I am not surprise, the storm was terrible and the poor boy could not breath for days. Vashti took care of him, trying her best to keep him warm and always preparing hot beverages –he blew his nose again.

— The admiral was terrified –Kyros continued the story— He truly thought Aki was dying and had no idea how was he going to face the King if this happened. He scared the hell out of all of us!

_I'll have to thank Vashti_ –he thought, wondering why Achilles hadn't told them a thing of this— _He doesn't want to worry us and, besides, he hates when people look at him as if he were invalid_.

— Now is all over, rest Yarsa and prepare yourself because Alexander is planning great celebrations in other of the Gods for saving us all –said Hephaistion with a smile and his eunuch embraced him again— Yarsa.

— Yes, _Peris_?

— You can move your hand from my butt –the eunuch laughed like a little girl making Kyros laugh too.

**XXX**

Seleucus had been at the verge of a nervous breakdown since they emerged from the burning sands of the desert only to find that Nearchos and the fleet had disappeared. He knew Achilles was with them and for days, weeks, months, had moved like an automat, like a living death, wandering through the corridors of the King's residence, pale and worried, feeling as if his soul had been suck out from his body.

If there had been a point in which the _archihypaspistes_ had doubted his feelings towards the Prince, that moment was already gone and long forgotten. He was in love with the Prince, truly and madly in love with him; and his depression had been equal to his happiness as soon as he heard the wonderful news about Neachos arrival. Three days Seleucus had tried to see Achilles and three days he had failed, he heard the Prince needed to rest and neither, Hephaistion nor Alexander, gave him a moment of respite and so the _archihypaspistes_ had to wait.

That night he arrived to the palace with the pretext of supervising his men and, as soon as he finished, went to the Prince's room, where Bagoas received him and showed him in. Achilles did not look as bad as when he arrived, he had color now, his hair was short again and the fleas were gone after a very painful and humiliated treatment. The servants had to removed every single hair of his body making the Prince wonder why women did this on their own freewill. Luckily he, the same as his father, did not have much hair to remove.

He refused to have all his hair cut and so they only cut it a little, but he was now much better, had been eating properly and rested, as his personal doctor recommended. It had taken Alexander time but at last he decided that Achilles should have a personal doctor, he fell sick too often and had acquired a very skilful Egyptian who, word was, knew how to treat allergies.

_Of course Alex should have done this before! But you can hardly blame him for this. At my time we did not know about allergies and we did not pamper our children. If a child was strong enough to survive good, if not he simply died. You have to understand we, Alex and I, were very uncommon for our time and Alex truly thought that, in time, Aki would be stronger. When this did not happen, he looked for a good doctor to take care of him_.

— You shouldn't have come –once again was Achilles welcome but this time, something was different, could it be his imagination? No, Seleucus was sure, this time was emotion in his voice.

— You are taller –the _archihypaspistes_ observed, walking to close the distance between them, longing to embrace him and kiss him, feeling a strange mixture of anger and concern watching him so thin. He wanted to protect him, to see that nothing bad would ever happen to him, to see he was happy. But he forced himself to wait.

— That's what everybody says –the Prince almost gasped when Seleucus cupped his cheek, he did not see him move, he did not react in time to move away, or maybe he did and just did not want to move. He was confused and so happy to have the _archihypaspistes_ there.

— And thin, you'll have to eat well –he caressed the boy's cheek with his thumb and Achilles shuddered under his touch.

He was a bad liar; he could not even lie to himself. Truth was he had missed the_ archihypaspistes_, more than he wanted to admit, and his heart was beating savagely in his chest, wanting nothing more than to feel him but…— _I cannot love him, he cannot be important_.

— I missed you –whispered Seleucus, kissing his forehead, leaving a trail of kisses over his face, sliding his lips through his cheek— I was so worried about you and I feared to lose you –he left a soft kiss on his lips— I love you, do you love me?

— No –but this time he did not sound so sure.

**XXX**

Alexander went almost running to Achilles' room. He had a brilliant idea for the upcoming festivities and wanted to discuss it with his Prince. Achilles' birthday had been last month and the King was thinking to have a dance contest in his honor. It was fitting after all the King also planned to grant several honors to his friends and high officers so, why not honor his Prince too?— _He is 14 already, he should take a more active part in the army and not only as my secretary answering letter, I know he is a sickly boy but he had to fight or the men would never respect him_.

He was so excited already planning in his head the whole event, of course they would also be athletic competitions, perhaps even literary ones, he had to think it carefully, the only thing he was sure of was that this event had to be spectacular, after all, they were celebrating their conquest of India and the very fact they were alive. And with all those ideas buzzing in his blond head he rushed inside his adopted son's room without knocking, without calling, without anything.

— Aki, I have a great id…

Everything must have happened in a heartbeat, it was fast, very fast and, at the same time, terribly long and slow, as if time had decided to stretch a second turning it into an hour. Alexander had a very clear view of his son naked, panting and moaning, completely arched, under and equally naked, panting and moaning Seleucus thrusting inside him, jerking his slender and delicate figure back and forth.

— DAD! –Achilles blushed even more when he saw his adopted father standing in the threshold and, when he shouted, the King appeared to react and left the room, closing the door behind him feeling stunned and lost as if someone had hit him hard on the head.

Then, he appeared to react and remember that he was Achilles' father, and the King! And recovering from his initial shock, opened the door again.

— Achilles! –Alexander, entering in father mode, came back using his best commanding voice— What the hell is going on here?

By now his son was dressed in the first tunic he had found and looking extremely embarrassed. His hair disheveled falling over his adorably blushing face, panting and not knowing what to do. Seleucus was still naked, looking for his own cloths.

— Are you crazy? Why don't you knock? –in that moment the Prince truly looked like a common 14 years old boy, all his wits and intelligence had deserted him.

— Don't be smart with me. I am your father and this is my house, I am the one who ask the questions here –by now Alexander was close to shouting, embarrassing Achilles even more, he was sure the whole palace was be able to hear him— What do you think you are doing fucking Seleucus? You are 14 for Zeus' sake!

— So, now you are going to tell me you never did this with daddy when you were my age.

— Of course not! When I was your age I was at Mieza studying with Aristotle not screwing my father's officers –that was half true, at 14 Alexander would have loved to sleep with Hephaistion but he couldn't thanks to his father's brilliant idea of raping his beloved.

_Screwing my father's officers?_ –his words hurt his adopted son.

— Sire, you don't have to be so hard with the Prince –Seleucus intervened, unable to stand there watching in silence— I came looking for him and…

— I will get to you, Seleucus –the King interrupted him. He was not happy. For him, Achilles was still that innocent boy of 3 years old that had came into their lives at the beginning of the campaign and what he had found in this room when he arrived had shocked him, his perfect innocent son having sex! Oh no, that was not right, not to mention that once he had caught the _archihypaspistes_ with his beloved and now with his adopted son. No, he was not happy at all— Don't think for a moment I have forgotten about you.

— What's wrong with you? –said the Prince, he had nothing to say in his defense and was saying the first thing that came to his mind– You are overreacting

— Don't talk to me like that! You have enough problems already, young man –Alexander scolded him— What the hell got into you to do this? First you don't want an _erastes_, fine! And now this? Who do you think you are? The son of a blacksmith? A _pezetairos'_ first born? A catamite? You are Alexander's son! Do you think is the proper behavior of my son to bed Seleucus?

— I am the commander of your _Argyraspides_, not a rank soldier –the commander protested— I can't find any shame in the Crown Prince sharing his bed with me since I am also part of the Macedonian nobility.

— Shut up, Seleucus!

— What is going on here? –asked Hephaistion, entering the room— I can hear your screams at the end of the corridor…—but he stopped talking when his brain processed the scene in front of him.

_Oh, crap!_ –he thought.

— I won't tolerate this! I won't have you pleasuring my men as a common whore. You are my son –Alexander kept scolding him, completely ignoring his beloved's arrival.

— So you keep saying but you don't care of what I have to say on my defense –Achilles was losing his temper, he was embarrassed and scared.

— Sire, Achilles can be your son but you have no right to insult him –Seleucus stood in front of him as tall as he was, his unnerving eyes shining with intensity.

— I have all the right to do as I bloody want because I am the King –the whole situation was getting out of control and could end really bad unless someone intervene.

— Seleucus, would you be so kind to leave us? –asked Hephaistion tranquil and polite in an effort to calm everybody down.

— He is not going anywhere, I will have a word with him –said a very angry King.

— Yes, of course; but not now –his beloved held his gaze.

Seleucus wasn't very sure of what to do, he did not want to leave Achilles alone but, on the other hand, it would be less embarrassing for him to be scolded without having his lover in the room. At the end he did as Hephaistion said, making a mental note to talk to the King as soon as he had the change. He was not letting the Prince suffered this alone.

— Would you stop yelling and let your son explain himself? –the commander reprehended the King when were left alone— The whole corridor can hear you and I would not be surprised to know Roxanne, at the other side of the palace, wasn't able to sleep thanks to you.

— Achilles was fucking Seleucus and you are scolding me? –Alexander couldn't believe it until…— You knew! You knew about this, didn't you?

— Yes, I did –this was not how Hephaistion wanted the King to learn about the relationship of these 2 but now there was nothing he could do to remedy this.

— And why didn't you tell me before?

— Because both of us have been extremely busy. After I had a long conversation with Achilles you sailed south along the Indus River to reach the Ocean and after that…— Hephaistion puffed his cheeks out— I simply forgot to mention it.

Alexander paced around, shaking his head and trying to order his thoughts. He was still in shock but, why exactly? Perhaps because he did the mistake his beloved always warned him not to do, which was to think Achilles was he. Alexander truly felt Achilles was an extension of him and Hephaistion and had wanted his son to find a companion his own age, like had been blessed finding his beloved, not a man older than himself.

— Seleucus is your lover? –he wanted to know and his son blushed savagely.

— Yes…

— The only one?

— Of course the only one! Who do you think I am? –only then Alexander understood he was humiliating and insulting his Prince, he had been so shocked he hadn't stopped to think what was he doing. He took deep breaths forcing himself to calm down.

— I apologize, son –the King spoke slowly and truly sorry— I did not mean it like that, is just…I am in shock, all right?

Achilles, holding his cloths with force, nodded. He was shaken after all had been said there. He was embarrassed but more than everything, scared, scared of having lost his adopted father's respect, to disappoint him.

— You did not have to yell...or to call me a common whore –he was hurt.

— I am truly sorry, I don't mean that but understand that I would not have done this if you had told me before Seleucus was your lover –Alexander had a point— Why him?

— Why not?

— Achilles! –Hephaistion scolded him and his son sighed.

— I don't know. I…I don't want everyone knowing it, that's all –answered a very nervous Achilles.

— Why not? –Alexander did not understand a thing but his beloved did, he finally was beginning to understand what was happening to his son, after all those months.

— You don't want to care about Seleucus, do you? –asked Hephaistion and the Prince looked at him as if he had read his thoughts— Aki, you don't want to tell the world he is your lover because you don't want him to be important and so to avoid being hurt again.

— How did you…?

— Is that true? –the King was, once again, shocked— Aki, is your father right? –the Prince held his cloths with force and began to cry, even if he did not want to but all this had proven to be too much.

Being caught, reprehended and insulted by one of the 2 men he admired the most in the world and now, to have his most intimate and hidden feelings and fears exposed…One moment he had been so happy in Seleucus' arm, so aroused feeling his body against him and the next…He was scared.

— I don't want him to end like Cyrus and…every time…I…_hic_…care for someone…they….die or…betray me…_hic_…—Hephaistion embraced his boy, feeling him trembling in his arms.

— Aki –the commander kissed his head— I understand what you feel but…

— Do you? How?…_hic_… dad never… betrayed you…_hic_… –the Prince interrupted his father.

— Aki, listen to me, maybe my best friend did not end like yours but that doesn't mean I am incapable of understanding your feelings –said the commander, caressing his head tenderly— You can't hide yourself to avoid being hurt, being hurt is part of life, its what makes us stronger and what makes us appreciate the good moments. You have to trust yourself and your judgment. Cyrus did not betray you, Cyrus was fighting for the Empire of his father, what would you have done in his place?

Achilles said nothing, just sobbed against his father's chest. He felt so weak and fragile in that moment but, to have Hephaistion with him, to feel his arms around him, it could be a very simple thing but that made him feel secured, loved and accompanied. He was not alone and he could trust in someone who would never let him down.

— Aki, you are not alone –said Alexander, approaching him, almost as if he had heard his thoughts— Don't be like your father always wanting to solve everything by himself –he smiled at Hephaistion— You need others but don't be afraid to trust in them –the Prince nodded— Besides, if Seleucus hurts you, I swear by my ancestors that I will make him wish he was never born.

That made Achilles smiled, not because he wished the commander any harm but because he felt protected. It was tired to be always strong, every once in a while was great to let yourself being pampered. He was feeling much better now.

— Thank you.


	221. Carmania Pt III

**CHAPTER 208**

As Hephaistion had said the King decreed a week of festivities, great athletic competitions and a music festival. Great sacrifices were made to the Gods in thanksgiving for his conquest of India, the escape of his army from the burning sands of Gedrosia and the return not only of his fleet, but also of his Crown Prince. Salmous had never seen festivities like this before and soon even the locals joined them in their week of revelry and infinite happiness. The sweetly smell of flowers impregnated the city everywhere, thousands of petals literally covered every street, the whole place a whirlwind of colors, music, food and laughter, and wine and women were available for every man.

"[Alexander] ordered the streets through which he was to pass to be strewn with flowers and chaplets, and beakers and other capacious vessels brimming with wine to be placed at all the house doors. Then he ordered wagons to be made, each capable of holding many soldiers, and these to be decorated like tents, some with white canvas and others with costly tapestry. The King headed the procession with his friends and the members of his select bodyguard, wearing on their heads chaplets made of a variety of flowers".

"The strains of music were to be heard in every part of the procession, here the breathings of the flute, and the warbling of the lyre. All the army followed, feasting and carousing as they rode in the wagons, which they had decorated as gaily as they possibly could, and had hung round with their choicest and showiest weapons. The king himself and the companions of his revelry rode in a chariot, which groaned under the weight of goblets of gold and large drinking cups made of the same precious metal." (1)

They all were having the time of their lives and, even if the King was drinking more than usual, Hephaistion was unable to scold him— _After all we have been through he is in all his right to have fun_ –after months of hardships, after the sickness, the monsoon rains, the elephants and all the suffering India brought them all, they were celebrating as if the world were ending. They had all the right to be happy, they were alive and that was a miracle.

— Is Bagoas taking part in the dance contest? –asked the commander, walking with his son, or trying to walk, through the crowded streets of happy men and women singing and dancing. They could smell meat being roasted near them and Hephaistion's mouth watered, it was pork, he was sure of it, and that made him remember a special recipe his mother had for boar.

— Yes. Dad likes to see him dance, even if he doesn't want Bagoas as his body servant anymore, so I thought it was a good idea to ask him to participate –the Prince explained— Besides, the contest is in my honor and he is mine.

— Speaking of which, how do you feel about Bagoas? Are you still uncomfortable having him around? –asked Hephaistion, remembering a conversation he had had with his son shortly after they arrived at India under the curious stars.

— No. I think the time I spent away from him helped me to finally see Bagoas for what he is –that answered caught the commander's attention.

— For what he really is? And what is that?

— My slave and property.

It was a cold answer but even Hephaistion had to admit it was the truth. Technically Bagoas was Achilles' property just the same as Pegasus. And even if the commander did not like to hear his boy speaking like that he thought it was for the best; Bagoas had done a terrible thing drugging him, yes, but the eunuch was also young and a little stupid. His brother Nikandros was of the idea of selling him but, since the Prince had taken him into his staff, it wouldn't be bad to remind the eunuch his place. Besides, they all had to admit Bagoas was really good as a body servant, he appeared to be able to read his masters thoughts and anticipate every need.

**XXX**

Achilles had an idea, a crazy shit as Chrysaor had so colorfully explained, and even if it was a little risky he knew in his heart it was the right thing to do— _But more importantly, it is necessary_ –he hated to be seen like a sickly poor boy and thanks to the storms that had hit the fleet now even Nearchos knew how fragile was his health. The Prince had not lie when he told his fathers the admiral had been good to him, it was true, Nearchos had been so scare of losing him that Achilles was always the first to be fed and the last to suffer when supplies were exhausted.

But he hated it. He wanted to be like Alexander, to suffer the same as his men, to share their hardships, not to be pampered; he wanted to be like his father, strong and ready to face anything— _And I need to do this in order to demonstrate them I am capable of being their King_ –he told himself while waiting under the cover of the threshold of a big house.

— Are you still thinking this is a good idea? –asked Chrysaor, who had insisted to accompany him even if the Prince had given him the day to enjoy the celebrations.

— You know I can do it, you have seen me doing it, why do you have so many doubts? –asked the Prince, looking among the crowd for the person he was waiting.

— Because the King knows nothing of this, at least you should have told Heph –the _pezetairos_ insisted.

— Daddy would refuse saying I am still too weak –Achilles had thought this carefully, contrary to what his guard believed, and this was the only way.

— And haven't occurred to you that maybe he is right? I know you can do this but you are still recovering –said Chrysaor, crossing his arms and resting his weight on one foot— Achilles, a lot of men died at sea, even Nearchos is still looking like a living corpse. There is no shame admitting you have to rest.

— That is precisely why I have to do it now –the Prince answered in that tone of voice so like Hephaistion that told the _pezetairos_ it was useless to argue. Chrysaor sighed.

— Whatever; but if something happened, I knew nothing of this shit. Understood?

— There he is –said the Prince when the all too familiar silhouette of Seleucus appeared among the crowd— Chrysaor, leave us please. I want to talk to the commander alone.

— As you wish, just take care. There is something about your lover I don't like –said the _pezetairos_ catching his attention.

— And what is it? –Achilles was curious.

— His eyes –said Chrysaor, watching the commander approaching— He is a man who wants too much –but before the Prince could ask more the _pezhetairos_ left, giving them privacy…or as much privacy one could have in the middle of a street full with dancing people and music.

The _archihypaspistes,_ commander of the _Argyraspides,_ smiled.

— I must admit your message caught by surprise –said Seleucus, moving closer to be heard over the music and noise— I wasn't expecting to see you so soon –he raised his hand to touch him but Achilles moved away.

_Are we still playing this game?_ –thought the _archihypaspistes_, dropping his hand, feeling his skin prickling with unsatisfied desire. He longed to touch him but apparently, that was not going to happen today.

— Seleucus, I want to ask you something –the Prince went directly to the point, not wanting to waste time.

— Anything.

— You are always saying you love me –Achilles spoke with cold detachment but his eyes were warm and full of emotion— But, I wonder, would you obey me?

The _archihypaspistes_ smiled and knelt in front of him, drawing his blade, presenting the hilt to Achilles.

— My sword is yours and so is my life –said Seleucus, holding his gaze— If you ask me to kill myself I will do it –he spoke with all solemnity, from the bottom of his heart, so out of place in that cheerful environment of revelry but, in that moment, no one else but them existed for the commander— I will do anything for you and, with the Gods as my witnesses, I swear it.

Achilles swallowed, overwhelmed by the intensity of those words. Was this the kind of loyalty Alexander enjoyed? Was the King used to this? He held the _archihypaspistes'_ unnerving eyes, reading in them the most hidden secrets of his heart and was sure that, if he asked Seleucus to kill Alexander, he would do it…but the Prince did not have anything so extreme in mind when he asked that question.

— Stand up, Seleucus, you are making a scene –Achilles tried to look calm but he was very impressed. The _archihypaspistes_ did as he was told and sheathed his sword with a half insolent smile on his face.

— You asked –Seleucus moved closer, enjoyed being so close to the object of his adoration— So, why do you asked?

— I need something.

— Name it.

— I want to participate in the athletic competition –that surprised the _archihypaspistes_.

— Is that wise? –Seleucus frowned— You are still recovering after your adventure with the fleet.

— I know what I am doing –Achilles was tired of being question and his anger was evident in his harsh answer— I want to take part in the equestrian competition, I am a good rider and I know I can win.

— Of course you'll win, you are the Crown Prince –said Seleucus, scratching his jaw with the back of his hand— What kind of jury would vote against you?

— That's why I will participate using a false name –Achilles explained, he had also thought about this— But I need your help, you know the man in charge of the games.

The _archihypaspistes_, the same as Chrysaor, thought this was a crazy shit but, one look at the Prince's uneven eyes told him that, even if he refused to help him he would find a way to do it— _I have no choice, at least if I help him I will be able to see he has all the necessary and comes to no harm_.

— Fine. Come with me.

**XXX**

The dance contest was spectacular and, despite the fact that the commander disliked the eunuch he had to admit he was a really good dancer, moving with fluid grace, almost as if he could float with the music. Hephaistion had the place of honor at the right of the King while Achilles was seated at his left. Roxanne had come too but she was behind them, something it didn't make her happy but she knew better than complained. It was too much already that Alexander had let her shared the royal box.

The King was drunk and he had witness the entire conquest in this inebriated state, but he was in a great mood, sometimes even giving the impression he was sober maintaining conversations with his guests. But Hephaistion knew better.

— You should stop drinking –said his beloved when a slave hurried to fill again the King's cup.

— Why? I am not drunk –said Alexander with a big smile.

— No, sure not –said Hephaistion with sarcasm. His dark gray eyes stopped on the new competitor, a Greek boy of no more than 17 years old, when he felt a hand on his thigh, going all the way up between his legs— Alex! –he scolded the King, taking his wrist with force to stop him— Are you nuts? Everybody can see us here.

— Oh, come on! Nobody is looking this way –Alexander insisted, kissing his cheek and trying to free his hand.

— Aki is at your left –the commander reminded him through clenched teeth.

— He is looking the contest –the King kissed his neck.

— Alexander, stop it! –Hephaistion could feel his face burning— If you want to do this at least wait until the contest is over.

— Really? Can I finish it now? I am the King –that made Hephaistion laughed with all his forces.

— At least wait until the end –Alexander made a pout.

It surprised no one to find the Prince's favorite, Bagoas, won, what was a surprise was when the public asked the King to kiss the winner. The Macedonians clapped and shouted for a kiss and he did just that, stood up and kissed Bagoas fully on the lips for the public's delight.

Hephaistion laughed, wondering what was Alexander going to say when he sobered up and learned he had kissed the eunuch— _I'll be sure to be the first one to tell him._

**XXX**

Next day took place the equestrian competition (2) boys between 14 and 17 years old were separated in 3 groups of 12 and made a demonstration of maneuvers and drills. Almost all the competitors were pages or young men who had arrived shortly as reinforcements, Macedonians and Greeks. They had to ride in columns and, after a demonstration of skill, they charge and throw their spears at a target, the one with more spears on the target won so each boy painted or decorated their weapons in a special way.

Since it was a competition Alexander had expected with enthusiasm, he drank with moderation and sat down sober in the royal box. His close friends and high officers were there and, as Hephaistion could see, Perdikkas was deep in conversation with Roxanne who occasionally laughed or shook her head absolutely delighted with whatever he was telling her. The commander could not avoid suspecting she was planning something but had no right to interfere with his friend's friends— _Maybe I should just warn him about her_.

— All my pages are participating today –said Alexander, taking his beloved out of his thoughts— Including your nephew, Amyntas, want to bet?

— On Amyntas' favor? Sure, why not? The boy can be a little slow sometimes but he will be a good soldier one day –said Hephaistion, smiling.

His 4 pages were also participating: Cylon, Epizelos, Ocealus and Kittos, they all were 14 years old and all had promised to win for him. The 4 had a crushed on him but were good boys and Hephaistion had promised them a reward for the winner, a kiss just as the King had done with Bagoas. The commander too was in a good mood after all, since the celebrations began, he had been making love with Alexander everyday, like a pair of teenagers suddenly disappearing to enjoy a moment alone.

— Phai, lets do something –the King leaned closer to his ear— I'll bet in favor of my page Isidoros and, if he wins, I will have you tie on my bed the whole night –Hephaistion laughed amused.

— And what if my nephew wins? –he whispered in his husky voice.

— You choose.

— Mm, then I will cover you in honey and lick it from your skin –Alexander gave him a half smile.

— Deal.

**XXX**

Achilles knew he could win. Kleitos had seen that he learned to mount superbly because no Macedonian King could be an incompetent on a horse, and also the late _hipparch_ had made sure the boy learned how to throw a spear and a javelin. The Prince could not be a good soldier or warrior like his father but he was sure of his abilities– _Then, why am I so nervous?_ –his hands trembled while he tied his breastplate. Since he was in incognito he could not use his own armor or Pegasus in the competition but Seleucus had found him another horse, not as good as Pegasus but good enough and all the necessary equipment.

He was alone here, because everybody knew Chrysaor and, standing there, in the middle of 36 boys around his own age, saw with sadness that he knew no one, except his cousin and some of the King's and his father's pages. He had problems making friends his own age and that morning it became more evident than ever. He felt sad.

— You are doing that wrong –said a very handsome boy of 14 years old, short, wheat-blond, curly hair with dark green eyes, watching Achilles tying his armor. He was not used to this armor and had problems with it— Here, let me help you –the boy approached him without waiting for an answer.

— Thank you –said Achilles, feeling like a fool.

— Are you new? I haven't see you before –asked the boy while tying the breastplate all over again.

— Something like that –the first thing the Prince had put on was his helmet, taking especial care in letting his hair fall over his cerulean eye. He had also chose a place away from his cousin and the royal pages, who knew him well enough as to recognize him so, he had no idea who was this stranger in front of him— You are from Upper Macedonia, right?

— How did you know? –the other boy smiled.

— Your accent, the way in which you pronounce the 'T', also your eyes and bone structure is more likely to be found in Upper Macedonia, or the nearby areas, but since you are here I guess as a page, judging for your cloths and armor, then the most logical option must be the region of Elimiotis, you don't look from Orestis, I suppose your family must be noble because you speak Greek rather good, and…and I should probably stop talking before you think I am weird –said Achilles and the boy laughed amused.

— Wow! You are pretty…

— Strange?

— I was going to say smart –said the boy— You got everything right, I am Demetrius son of Antigonus, commonly known as the One-Eyed (3), and yes I am a page in the service of General Ptolemy and yes my family is from Elimiotis. I just arrived very recently and I'm still trying to get use to life in the army but so far so good. And you?

— I am Aktor son of Alexander –the Prince thought it was better if his false name had some resemblance with his real one, it was easier to remember and this way he would make less mistakes— You look like your father, tall and strong.

_But without the bovine appearance that makes Antigonus look dumb_ –he thought.

— You know my father?

— I have just seen him a couple of times, is he here?

— Oh, yes. I promised him to win. I know Isidoros is the favorite here, not to mention that commander Hephaistion's pages look ready to kill anyone who dares stand on their way, but I know I can beat them all. My father is pretty excited and has been boasting with all his friends –Demetrius explained with a smile— And your father?

— He is here too.

— There! –the page pulled the breastplate— That's how you do it.

— Thank you.

— You are really thin.

— I know, I get that a lot –but Kleitos had once told him that being slender like a spear was a good thing, it was hard to hit him since he was a small target. And that made Achilles wonder why Seleucus and Perdikkas thought he was beautiful, he was not in his opinion, too thin and too pale; looking around he could find several boys more handsome, tall, strong, healthy, like Demetrius. Why would anyone say he was beautiful? And that made him feel very insecure.

They heard a trumpet calling them. It was time.

— I'll see you after the competition –said Demetrius, hurrying to his horse— Want to come with me to eat something?

The Prince was not expecting that, someone wanted to hang out with him, why?— _Because he doesn't know who I am_ —but the invitation made his heart beat faster nonetheless.

— I would love to.

**XXX**

In the royal box Alexander and Hephaistion saw the boys coming out and quickly take one line formation. They all had chosen a distinctive color or colors, looking their best knowing this could be a competition but since the King would be there, they could achieved great things by causing a good impression. Alexander was excited, talking animatedly with his friends and companions, making jokes or bets but, when he turned to his left and found an empty seat, he frowned.

— Where is Aki? –Hephaistion turned and raised his eyebrows.

— I don't know, I was sure he would be here –the Prince loved horses and his father was sure he would be as excited as the King. Where was he, then?

— I just hope he is not ill, maybe I should send someone to look for him –said Alexander, calling for a servant. Every since the fleet came back the King had entered in his overprotective mode, and that uncomfortable encounter with Seleucus making love to his son had not helped…Oh! And Seleucus was there, not far from the royal box, which reassured Alexander. At least the boy was not in some dark corner with his _archihypaspistes_ …

On the arena, the boys where getting ready to charge, making a splendid exhibition of their skills and raising excited applauses. They engaged in a sham of a cavalry skirmish, each one armed with several javelins and a blunt sword; it was forbidden to throw a javelin to another boy, they were just for the targets. As soon the groups clashed several boys fell, immediately disqualify, rising shouts and groans from the audience; the ones still on their horses hurried to the targets and threw the first javelins.

— I told you Isidoros was good –said the King smiling, watching his page dressed in blue and white throwing his second javelin.

— If I were you I wouldn't get too excited –Hephaistion pointed with his index finger— There is my nephew, red and black.

Amyntas was making his uncle really proud by throwing 2 boys to the ground before charging to the next target. Leonnatos' older son had no grace or elegance but was strong and knew how to fight. He would never be the kind of warrior whose fighting style could be acclaimed as an art but he would be a fine soldier one day. Oh! And there were his pages, the 4 of them fighting as if they were in a battlefield, ready to kill— _Maybe I should have never said I was going to kiss the winner as a reward_.

— Who the hell is that boy? –asked Ptolemy, sitting a little behind them. As always Thais was at his side looking gorgeous.

— What boy? –asked Alexander, who until that moment had been following his pages movements without paying much attention to the rest.

— The one in black.

— Black and gray? –asked Perdikkas, joining the conversation.

— No –Ptolemy shook his head— All black.

— The one with the horse with white spots? –asked Lysimachus.

— That one! –the King and his beloved looked among the mass of boys until they found the only one whose horse was showing a single black cloth.

— I have no idea, but Alex you are better with names –said Hephaistion but the King shook his head.

— Hey! He is making my pages look bad –Ptolemy complained— I have my money on Antigonus' boy –sure enough, the mysterious boy in black hadn't missed one target and despite his companions efforts to throw him off his horse he was still fighting, moving with all the grace Amyntas lack, fast, scurrying from the enemy like water through the fingers.

_It makes me laugh now to remember this. Many years later, this same Demetrius son of Antigonus, later known as _Poliorcetes_ (the Besieger of Cities), would defeat Ptolemy's fleet in an outstanding naval battle at Salamis, conquering Cyprus for his father during the Diadochi Wars. Curious, don't you think? _

— That boy is really good –said Alexander, now watching the black rider with all his attention and professional interest. One boy tried to hit him hard with the flat of his blunt sword but the black rider, dismounted, hanged at one side of his horse, never touching the ground, and mounted again in a fluid movement that made the crowd applauded— If he is already 17 I will transfer him to the cavalry immediately, is a waste to have him in the infantry moving like that.

— Be careful Perdikkas or the King would give the lad the command of your _hipparchy_ –said Ptolemy making them all laugh.

The audience shouted, applauded and growled almost at the same time and soon, there were only 3 boys left, the mysterious boy in black, Isidoros and another boy. Amyntas had been eliminated before for Hephaistion's utterly frustration and the King's absolute satisfaction. The third boy missed one target and, while he was cursing his bad luck, Isidoros hit him with his blunt sword throwing him out of balance until he fell. Then it was the turn of Isidoros who hit 3 of 4 targets and then the black rider who did not miss one. The crowd roared excited and even the King stood, applauding with the rest.

Isidoros cursed and dismounted, kicking a rock and the winner rode at a steady pace to the royal box, watching Alexander climbing down to where he was.

— Lad, I have had the honor to go into battle with the best riders of the world –said the King with clear strong voice— The _hetairoi_ cavalry –his men applauded and whistled at that— And I can recognize a good rider when I see him, you have earn this –he said raising a golden crown and making once more the crowd shout and applaud— Take off that helmet and tell me your name.

The black rider dismounted, approached the King and did as he was told, brushing his damp hair back, feeling the refreshing cold air hitting his hot face.

— My name is Achilles, son of Alexander, King of the Macedonians, Great King of Persia and conqueror of India –said the Prince in a strong voice, trying to stop trembling.

To say Alexander, Hephaistion and the rest of the audience were surprise was to say too little; everybody gasped at the same time and fell silent. Roxanne, the same as Eumenes, looked as if they had swallowed a rock, Perdikkas stood up like an automat unable to believe this, the same as Hephaistion who looked like an owl with his eyes round and big. Seleucus smiled proudly shaking his head, Chrysaor made his happy dance because he had bet one-month pay on the black rider and Ptolemy cursed silently because he had lost all his money.

The pages and boys who had participated looked all shocked. The boys had all heard the same about their Crown Prince, that he was a sickly boy but, this? The King's lips curved in a big smile and beaming with pride, approached his Prince to embrace him while the crowd applauded with renewed energy.

**XXX**

— Why didn't you tell me? –asked Alexander, once they were in the royal box and after all the present had congratulated Achilles, falling apart in praise for his outstanding skills— Did you know about this? –he asked Hephaistion but his beloved shook his head.

— Only Chrysaor and Seleucus knew –answered the exhausted Prince, his face was blushed and his cloths damp in sweat but he was immensely happy— I was sure you 2 would refuse, that's why I said nothing.

— Of course we would have refused! You are still recovering –his father scolded him but the King and Achilles were so happy that it was hard to be angry in those moments. Besides, Hephaistion felt also extremely proud and excited after his boy's performance. Alexander laughed.

— And here I was, praising the mysterious black rider without knowing it was my precious son –the King kissed his head, making Achilles smile— You'll be a great commander like me, you'll see.

— You are really a good rider –said Antigonus the One-Eyed, approaching them with his son Demetrius— I never thought someone could beat my boy but I am glad it was you.

— Thank you –Achilles felt embarrassed looking at Demetrius again, he had lied to him and did not know what to do now but the page smiled at him.

— I would have never imagined you were the Crown Prince…Aktor –said Demetrius and the Prince smiled nervously— Are you still hungry?

The question made Achilles' heart beat faster.

— You…do you still want to…go out with me? –asked the Prince bashfully, breaking Hephaistion's heart. It was so hard for his son to make friends and he wished with all his forces there was something he could do to help.

— Of course! I mean, if you have time –Achilles turned to look at his fathers and both did not lose time in encouraging him to go.

* * *

(1) Curtius, _Ancient India: it's Invasion by Alexander the Great_, p 265

(2) Ok, I have to explain here. I took this idea from a Roman event called Trojan Games; technically it was not a competition and I changed some rules but I thought it would be more interesting this way :P

(3) Again I need to explain. This Demetrius son of Antigonus the One-Eyed became King after Alexander's death, the first King of the Antigonid dynasty, the same family of Perseus the last King of Macedon. BUT, Demetrius was born on 337 BC, which means he would be 12 not 14, but I needed him to be older, so I changed it.

**A/N**: I know, what Seleucus did kneeling in front of Achilles with his sword was very medieval, I know, my bad, but this is what happened after reading 5,000 pages of A Song of Ice and Fire ^^ Officially the Indian campaign is over, people (hurray!) It was truly a challenge for me and I truly hope you have liked it.

Thank you so much for reading and please, pretty please, leave a review…or my curse will fall upon you, Mwa hahaha!


	222. PART V

**Hello dear readers,**

This time I have to give a very **important explanation**, please, read this before you continue. We are very close to the end of the story and, since now I know more than I did when I began to write, I found a lot of mistakes in the first chapters of my story. Little by little, I am reposting some chapters and I am very tempted to repost all my battles too. I reposted 5 chapters last week because now I know the correct name of Seleucus' post. Also I reposted Chapter 13 (confusedly named Chapter 12) Now it has a better explanation of the composition of the Macedonian army. I hope you can forgive the problems this may cause you. Thank you so much for all your support, Pms and reviews, you all are the best!

**Glossary:**

_Archihypaspistes_: Commander of the 3,000 _hypaspists, _later renamed_ Argyraspides_ because of their silver shields by Alexander before the Indian Campaign.

* * *

**PART V**

"Everything that has a beginning has an end"

_The Matrix Revolutions_

**CHAPTER 209**

_Time has stopped before us _

_The sky cannot ignore us _

_No one can separate us _

_For we are all that is left _

_The echo bounces off me _

_The shadow lost beside me _

_There's no more need to pretend _

_Cause now I can begin again_

(Smashing Pumpkins, _The Beginning is the End is the Beginning_)

_New York, 2012_

Zophiel was beginning to feel nervous, anxious, lost; suddenly Hephaistion had fell silent, stopping that stream of words that was the story of his life, lost in his thoughts or trapped in his memories leaving them in the most solemn silence the young Toreador had ever felt. She could hear nothing, not even the faint sounds of cars and civilization coming through the window. Nothing. The room appeared to breath in that stillness, the light curtain moving at the wind's mercy, up and down, like the chest of a living man.

Should she say something? Should she stay? Leave? She twisted her hands nervously and cleared her throat. It felt so wrong to make noise there, Zophiel had the same overwhelming sensation that assailed inside a church, a peacefulness surrounded by a mysterious air of mysticism; she did not want to disrupt that unnerving quietly but found herself unable to bear it any longer.

— Hephaistion? Are you all right? –the Toreador asked sweetly, a mere whisper a mortal man would have been unable to hear at all.

The Tzimisce was so still that he could have passed for a marble statue, sitting there like a God passing judgment over the sinful mass of humanity. He did not breath, hadn't breath for more than 2,000 years, his skin was pale, soft, perfect; a demon and an angel, a beauty beyond words and a monster crawling in the deeps of darkness. Blood and terror but, at the same time, a tormented soul who had lost his loved one. A broken lover.

Zophiel approached him, trembling, stretching her hand to touch him. Touch him? Was that right? Was she allowed? She did not know, did not know what else to do but, when her fingers were so close to him, almost touching that supernatural beauty, then, he suddenly moved, making her jump and fall again on her sofa amidst a noise that appeared to resound loudly in the stillness that had fell upon them. The spell was broken and he smiled.

— I apologize, it was not my intension to scare you –said Hephaistion. His voice was strange, full of sadness and nostalgia, full with burden and regrets— It's just…

— What? –she asked intrigued, taking a seat again in front of him. The change was evident and the Tzimisce's expression broke her heart. How was possible that a creature as strong as Hephaistion, a God with powers beyond the imagination of mortals, could look so fragile, so lost?

— All this reminisce has taken me to one of my saddest memories… By the time we left Carmania it was the month you now know as January –the Macedonian explained, clearing his throat, trying to regain his composure to hide again that myriad of emotions that could be clearly read on his face, making him mortal again, vulnerable. But failed— According to your modern historians it was the year 324 BC.

— Yeah, so? –Hephaistion smiled again when she did not understood his meaning.

_She is so young_ –he thought with fondness and not without envy. Being young and naïve was a blessing, how many times he looked back wishing to be once again15 years old in Mieza?— _Life is hard and knowledge only brings suffering…No, that's not true, my knowledge will bring Alex back to me, I can't give up now._

— Zophiel, that January was my 32th birthday and, that year, 324 BC, was my last year alive –Hephaistion spoke softly, almost like a grandfather teaching his grandchildren, but that did not stop her from feeling a cold shiver running down her spine, like a death finger caressing her.

_Death touched us all and left its mark on every Child of Kaine_ –thought Zophiel, remembering clearly her last year alive, her family, her brother, her career as opera singer and that car accident that had forced her Sire to Embrace her before time. She had no idea of what to say so, she said nothing, just looked at him in a mixture of surprise, sadness, pity and fear.

Every member of the Kindred of Kaine had a sad tale to tell about her or his Embrace, for all of them was a shocking experience that marked them for the rest of their no-lives, there was no easy way to trick death, for some it was worst than other, but all of them suffered a terrible pain as nothing they had felt before while the Beast was born in their hearts. Malkavians lost their sanity, their minds shattering and reality bending until it disappeared; Nosferatu watched how their bodies twisted and deformed until they became the hideous creatures that crawl in the sewers.

Yes, all of them had to endure the worst of all tortures but it was the price to pay to be immortal— _Our last year of life is the sweetest and cruelest of memories a reminder of what was of what could it be of what would never be…_ —thought the Toreador, at least able to understand the Tzimisce sitting in front of her.

— If you want to stop…I mean, if you don't want to tell me more I…—Zophiel tried to hold his gaze but found herself incapable. Those were the eyes of someone who had seen too much, lived too much, feel too much; to look at them was overwhelming, suffocating. How could he bear all he had lived?— I understand.

Hephaistion shook his head, slowly, the silky locks of his hair moving as he could command them, almost liquid, falling like a cascade of softness through his shoulder.

— You are a sweet creature, but I want to end my tale, I need it –he said, sure of his words— Now, more than 2,000 years later, I can truly understand that last year of my life, see thing I was unable to see then and…—he made a pause— I find so many things I would have done differently.

— Like what?

— I would have never left Alex's side –Hephaistion answered immediately. This was something he had thought before, many times before this time; he would have loved to say he was a man with no regrets but that would be a lie. He regretted many things, some of which would forever haunt him, so many mistakes he would never be able to mend— Alex ordered me to take the baggage train, elephants and the bulk of the army from Carmania to Persepolis marching through the coast road while he and Krateros went through the mountains. I should have never agreed, I should have insisted to send Krateros to the coast road and I should have gone with Alex. I should have never gone to Ecbatana by land, leaving my King while he made the journey sailing down the Eulaios River…

— You had no way of knowing it was your last year alive –Zophiel tried to console him, but what could she said? He smiled again at her, understanding her concerned, feeling glad that someone like her could feel sympathy for a monster like him.

— I guess you are right, but still…—Hephaistion made a pause— I died in October –he continued slowly but feeling slightly better— So, I think, the best way to describe you what happened will be month by month…using your months so it won't be confusing.

**XXX**

**January**

_As I said we left Carmania shortly after Nearchos returned. I celebrated my 32th birthday on the coast road to Persepolis but Alex had promised me a surprise as soon as we were together again. I had a very easy journey with Aki and my brothers. Since Alexander had chosen to take the hardest road to the sacred city we decided our son would be better with me; something that, by the way, did not make him happy. He was 14 years old now, a young man who did not want to be treated like a child, besides, he newly made friend Demetrius was traveling with Ptolemy, and Ptolemy was going with Alexander, the same as Seleucus, by the way._

_But Achilles was an obedient son and so he went with me. By the time we arrived to Persepolis Alexander had already reorganized the city and the satrapy, his purge far from being over…_

— You think is a good idea to leave Peucetas as the new satrap? –asked Hephaistion, resting his back against the railing of the balcony. Last time they had been in Persepolis the men had plundered it, Alexander had set on fire to the palace complex and Scipio had come with a Roman delegation.

_It was not that long and I feel as if a hundred years had passed_ –thought the commander, feeling the cold winter like needles in his skin but not finding the sensation unpleasant. He did not like hot days and after their journey through the desert he felt glad and bless to be able to feel cold. Persepolis had changed, it was not the same place they left years ago and little by little it was coming back to life again, but the people was still scared and regarding the invaders with suspicious— _I wonder if there would be a day when they truly come to see Alex as their rightful King?_

Years of campaign and hardships but Persians still called Alexander "the Invader" behind his back— _By the time Aki becomes King, would the Persians be still like this? No, I will work hard to see my son has not to endure the same difficulties we encounter_.

— Peucetas can speak Persian and he has never gave me reasons to doubt of his loyalty of his capacity to govern a satrapy as important as this –answered Alexander, resting his arms on the railing at his beloved's side.

— You'll know better than me –Hephaistion threw his head back, his eyes on the ceiling of the only royal house that had survived the fire 6 years ago— Was it truly necessary to execute Oxines?

— The man was incapable of even protecting Cyrus' the Great tomb –said Alexander still angry.

Before arriving to Persepolis he had made a short stop at Pasargadae to pay his respects to Cyrus' the Great tomb. He had found the place robbed and sacked, the riches, the golden coffin, finely cloths dyed in purple and expensive fabrics, the gold, the Babylonian rugs, necklaces, precious stones, scimitars, everything was gone except from a divan and the corpse. The King had ordered to torture the Magi who had the sacred duty of guarding the tomb and had issued orders to restore everything to its former glory.

— Besides, many people accused Oxines of robbing temples, royal tombs and putting many Persians to death illegally –the King continued— He had to die. (1)

— Fine –Hephaistion kept his eyes on the ceiling, turning when he felt the King's lips over his shoulder, making him smile— You have been very sweet with me lately –purred the commander.

— India brought me many headaches –Alexander whispered against his cold skin, kissing and savoring it— I was under a lot of stress but now —he sucked his beloved's skin— Since we came back I feel much better.

— Just that?

— What do you mean?

— You are this loving with just because you are no longer under stress? –Hephaistion's question made the King lift his head. It was pointless to lie, his beloved could read him like an open book.

— Phai…you scared the hell out of me at the desert –said Alexander the lover, the Alexander who could not live without him, the man who had faults and fears, not the invincible King and relentless conqueror— I truly thought I was losing you.

Hephaistion closed the distance between them and rested his forehead against Alexander's.

— You also scared me when the Mallians shot you –whispered his beloved— You can't imagine how I felt, I couldn't go to you, I couldn't help you and I couldn't abandon myself grief –Hephaistion closed his eyes, feeling his lover's breath hitting his lips— You made me the second most powerful man in your army and I had to be strong when all I wanted was to take care of you as I did at Tarsus.

Alexander kissed him and that kiss, full with intensity and love, felt just was their first kiss.

— I love you –whispered the King between soft, slow kisses— I love you more than you can imagine.

— Not more than I do –replied Hephaistion and both laughed.

— Things will be different, I promise –said Alexander, kissing him one last time— Better even if they are about to change drastically.

Those words caught his beloved's attention.

— What do you mean?

— I have a birthday present for you –said Alexander sounding like that boy of 14 years old who had bought a magnificent horse for his beloved at Mieza.

— What is it? –the commander kissed his cheek— And please don't tell me how much it cost this present or you will force me to return it.

The King laughed.

— You'll never change, that's why I love you –Alexander kissed him, caressing his nose with his own— This present doesn't have a price –he whispered, leaving a trail of kisses over Hephaistion's face— But perhaps I am wrong to call it a present after all, its more like a favor.

— You are killing me, what is it? –his beloved half closed his eyes, almost purring, enjoying his kisses and the soft caress of his lips.

— I want to name you my _Chiliarch_ –that successfully surprised Hephaistion. He moved away and watched the King through big round eyes. What had he said?

— What? Why? –Alexander laughed and caressed his cheek, feeling his fingers throbbing, enjoying his creamy skin.

— Why? Because you are the only one I trust to grant him so much power –his lover spoke from the bottom of his heart— Phai, I need your help. I cannot do this alone. This Empire is too big and has equally big problems, when we got lost at the desert you know how many revolts began thinking I was dead. I need your help to pacify the Empire before going to Arabia.

— Arabia? You are planning to go to Arabia? –this was the first time Hephaistion heard about this.

— It's a campaign I want to undertake but I can't do it before settling everything here –the King insisted.

— Alex, before thinking in conquering more territory you should go back home and settle the situation at Pella before your mother ends killing Antipater –his beloved scolded him.

— But you have to admit that even if I don't go to Arabia I still need you help –Alexander answered. Hephaistion sighed.

By naming me Chiliarch he was making me, officially, the second most important man in the Empire, not just in the army. This meant that no one, except Alexander, was over me. It was a huge thing and you can very well imagine this appointment made Eumenes really happy.

Hephaistion closed the distance between them and kissed his lips. His lover needed him, needed his help and he was not only happy to help him he had also vowed to help his son to inherit a better place, a pacify Empire. The answer was clear.

— When you put things like that, how can I refused? –Alexander smiled against his lips and surrounded his neck, kissing him again, fighting with his tongue, forcing him to open his mouth to receive him.

— There is one more thing I want to tell you –Hephaistion kissed him one last time, resting his hands at the sides of the King's waist.

— I'm listening.

— Phai, if I want to be seen as the true Great King I need to marry Stateira, Darius' elder daughter –said the King and his beloved nodded slowly. He had also thought that too, since they won the battle of Issus and the royal family fell into their hands but, at that time, Stateira was still very young.

— I agree, she is a great match for you –and Hephaistion meant it. Stateira was his key to truly begin the pacification of the Persian Empire, this would calm down many of the most traditionalist Persians and the common people would see their new King as a member of the Seven Noble Families, descendants of the seven men who avenged the murder of Cambyses, and no longer as an Invader.

— There is more. I am thinking to arrange marriages for my officers too –said Alexander, his arms resting on his beloved's shoulders— I want them to marry the Persian nobility to conciliate both parts. I am tired of the men's complains regarding the inclusion of Persians in the _hetairoi_ cavalry and I think this will help.

There his beloved was not so sure.

— I could be but…—Hephaistion sighed— Alex, men like Krateros would only take a Persian wife to please you but I don't think they will come to care for their wives or their families or the Persians. I mean, you can try…

— Phai –Alexander slid his arms through his beloved's shoulders and took his hands— I agree, they would only do it to please me but at least it will be a start.

_He is right_ –the commander thought. It was worth trying.

— So, who am I marrying? –he knew the King too well to think he was going to marry all his officer except his _Chiliarch_, he was not naïve.

— Drypetis.

And once again, up went Hephaistion's eyebrows in surprise.

— But…she is…she is Darius' daughter –he stammered.

— So?

— So, you are making me your brother-in-law –now the commander was in shock. First he was named _Chiliarch_, and now he was going to marry into the royal family?

— I told you once and I am telling you this again, I want your children to be first cousins of my children –Alexander reminded him— You gave me the most wonderful present with Aki, imagine now how would be to have more Akis.

Hephaistion laughed.

— You make this sound as if I have given birth to him –that made the King laugh too— But I get your point –he pinched Alexander's nose.

_Marrying a Persian Princess was definitely something it would have never cross my mind_ –thought the now _Chiliarch_— _What's mom going to say? She will be happy but, I think, also concern because I did not choose her. What kind of person is she? I just hope she will be kind, that's all I ask, I can imagine who would be like dealing with a woman like Roxanne. _

—So, what do you say? –the King insisted when his beloved fell silent— Do you accept to marry Drypetis?

— Do I have a choice? –Hephaistion meant it was a joke but he hurt Alexander's feelings.

— You know perfectly well I will never force you to do something like this –answered the King dead serious— If you don't want to marry just say it.

The _Chiliarch_ fell silent for a moment, squeezing his brain to find the best way to explain himself, absently caressing his King's hand with his thumb. Once upon a time, years ago in a kingdom far, far away called Macedonia, lived a 17 years old boy, beautiful as dawn, his skin like milk with summer impregnated in his hair, that wanted nothing more than spend his life at the side of his loved one, never sharing him with another maiden or young man, wanting to have him only for himself for that day to the last of his life.

_But that was the dream of a teenage boy… Life is not that simple and I have to be grateful that for so many years Alex was only mine_ –he thought.

— To be honest, I don't like the idea of you choosing my wife –said Hephaistion with all honesty— My dad married for love and he always said he would let us choose our wife —Alexander nodded.

— If you don't want to marry Drypetis…—his beloved put his finger over his lips.

— I never said that –he smiled at the King— You are granting me a great honor, only a fool would refuse to have a Persian Princess as his bride. Besides, you need my help. If I refused to marry her it would cause you many problems with the rest of your officers, not to mention you'll have to find Drypetis another husband, possible someone not too loyal who could very well use her to question your right to the throne. I will marry her.

Alexander kissed his hands.

— I don't know what I did to deserve you –Hephaistion pulled his hair playfully.

— Exist.

**XXX**

— You have been in awfully quiet since we got to Persepolis –said Demetrius, lying on his back at Achilles' side. Both boys were at the Prince's bedroom, talking about everything and nothing, something Achilles hadn't done since his friend Cyrus Ochus had died. But the page was right, he was very quiet, thinking more than usual since they arrived to the sacred city.

— I don't like this place –said the Prince at last. His fathers had taught him that best friends shared everything and Demetrius was becoming just that, his best friend, something that excited him not only because of his problems making friends, but also because the page was his same age and was also Macedonian.

_Who knows maybe I can finally find my very best friend, like dad and daddy are_ –and that possibility made him immensely happy.

— Why not? I think it's fascinating –Demetrius stretched, crossing his arms behind his head, his dark green eyes on the magnificent ceiling of the royal residence.

— That's because this is your first time here –said Achilles, remembering the fire, the screams, the looting, Xsayarsa crying and Cyrus' fury. He did not like this place— When I came here for the first time, it was very different.

The page rolled, until he was resting on his side, looking at his friend.

— You know? I was thinking we should do something.

— Something like what?

— I don't know, something, anything –Demetrius yawned— I think your problem is you are always working with the King and that's why the gloomy attitude. You need to relax from time to time.

— Maybe…but its just –the Prince sighed— There is something else bothering me.

— What's that? –asked a sleepy page, yawning again.

— Dad sent me with daddy along the cost road because he said it would be more comfortable.

— So?

— So, I don't want to be comfortable. I need to fight, I need to be on the battlefield –said Achilles with intensity.

— We are 14, wait a few more years and I am sure we'll be tired of battles –Demetrius meant that as a joke but he failed to relax his friend.

— You don't get it. I will be King one day, to be a King I need to win battles, because a victorious King is a King bless by the Gods since only the Gods grant victory –the Prince explained— Only through battle you gain both power and glory and the men, especially the Macedonians, only follow a strong King, one capable of commanding from the front line in battle. Why do you think my father always takes the place at the point in a wedge charge formation?

— Aki –Demetrius yawned again— I think you are the one who doesn't get this, you are 14. The King is not dying tomorrow and you'll have plenty of time to win a great battle –another yawn— Lets go to sleep, you worry too much.

_Maybe he is right but…_—but Achilles couldn't stop thinking that Seleucus would have understood him better. He shook his head. He was happy having Demetrius as his friend but just that, his friend, whereas Seleucus…— _But dad is so happy watching us together…Dris is right, I worry too much_ –he turned and closed his eyes.

The Prince had no idea for how long had he been sleeping, although it had probably been for hours because, when he felt those hands over him, he could hear the change of guard, footsteps outside his door and soft voices exchanging that night's password. At first he though he had dreamed it, that those hands had been product of his imagination but, as soon as he closed his eyes, he felt them again.

— Dris? –he asked in a whisper, feeling his heart beating faster. As an answer the page kissed his cheek, embracing him from behind, moving closer, until his back was pressed against the other's chest. Both boys were the same height but Demetrius was stronger, which made him look bigger than he really was.

— I had a bad dream –murmured Demetrius half a sleep, cuddling and kissing the back of Achilles' neck, his hands absently caressing his abdomen over the soft fabric of his sleeping tunic.

— Oh –that was all the Prince could say. He was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable; his friend could be very handsome, having a tanned skin he would always envied, and he could like him but not like this and Achilles certainly did not want things to change between them but…

_But if I said something, what if he gets angry? What if he never speaks to me again?_ –and that thought was what kept Achilles immobile, feeling Demtrius' sweet innocent kisses, looking for his lips.

* * *

(1) Again I have to explain. I am sure that all of you have heard that Oxines was put to death because of Bagoas who poisoned Alexander's mind and ultimately convinced him to kill the satrap. Well, this was Curtius' account. According to Curtius Oxines insulted Bagoas and Bagoas had him killed BUT Arrian tells the story as I related here. In this case I chose to believe Arrian who, by the way, NEVER even mentions that Bagoas existed, how's that?


	223. Returning to Persepolis

**CHAPTER 210**

Alexander wanted to march so fast to Susa where he had planned to celebrate, what soon became known, as the Mass Weddings; that someone would even think a terrible disaster was going to happen unless the King got married before March, judging by his hurry, but several things requiring his immediate attention detained Alexander in Persepolis against his will. Grumbling and complaining he had no other choice but to do what he hated the most: sit down and write a myriad of letters to practically everybody.

From his officers to the Persian nobles informing them about the marriages and to arrange the alliances. From Abulites, the satrap of Susa, to have everything ready at his arrival to Leonnatos recalling him after his brilliant victory against 6,000 Indians who had revolted as soon as they learned Alexander had gone into the Gedrosian desert. From Antipater to Olympias, and so on and so on...grumbling and complaining Alexander pressed his Macedonian seal ring with the star of the Argead against the still hot wax of letter and after letter when they were for his Macedonians or Greeks and Darius' seal ring when he was writing to Persians or Asians, in what appeared to be an endless procession of clerks.

Once again Achilles was helping his adopted father with his correspondence, even if he had promised Demetrius they would go out he couldn't leave Alexander when he needed him the most. The Prince was used to write fast and was extremely careful with what was said in a letter, knowing perfectly well that the written word could be as dangerous as a sword in the wrong hands. But, even with Achilles' help, or his numerous of clerks, there were letters only Alexander could answer, especially the ones coming from his mother, and so he had no choice but to sit with his adopted son, an army of clerks and Eumenes to write and dictate.

By now the Prince, the same as the entire staff of his adopted father, the servants and slaves with innocent faces but ears ready to pick up any gossip signal coming their way, already knew about the King's plans for Mass Weddings and, contrary to what Alexander and Hephaistion had thought, he did not only agree with the idea, he encouraged them to do it.

— It will help to strengthen the relations with the Persians, I think is a good idea –had said Achilles a day before when he had heard the news from his fathers during dinner. Usually Alexander had numerous guests for dinner but not last night, he wanted time alone with his family, with what he considered his true family.

— So, you are fine with the idea of both of us getting married with Darius' daughters? –his father wanted to be sure. Last time Alexander had got married the boy had been truly shaken, not to mention Stateira and Drypetis were Cyrus Ochus' sisters and, even if Achilles did not talk about it, the memory of his late friend still hurt his heart, like a thorn buried deep inside him, a wound that never healed.

But the Prince gave no signs of sadness and, even if his voice was calm and detach, someone may think even cold, Hephaistion could see his son was fine and was honest with them.

— Yes, of course. In fact, I think, you should find me a fiancée too. I am the Crown Prince and it will be a good idea to find me a marriage alliance –and Achilles meant every word. He was no longer that boy who had cried thinking the King would forget about him as soon as he was married to Roxanne and holding his own children in his arms, he was 14 years old and thinking like an adult.

_No, he is thinking like a King_ –thought Hephaistion.

Alexander agreed it was a good idea to find his heir a marriage alliance but not now, he needed to think carefully and find a suitable bride; after all, it was his adopted son and nephew they were talking about! Seleucus had gone in person to tell Achilles he was also getting married at Susa, to a Persian noble named Apama daughter of Spitamenes (yes, the same Spitamenes who had revolted against Alexander at Sogdhiana and Bactria). The part the _archihypaspistes_, the commander of the _Argyraspides,_ did not know was if the King had arranged his marriage because he was looking to honor him or because he wanted his son away from him.

— Aren't you jealous? –Seleucus wanted to know when he told Achilles the news of his upcoming marriage.

— Why should I? As long as I am concern you can do with your life as you please –that was half true. Even if the Prince, contrary to his father Hephaistion, was cold and practical and did not have that romantic notion of marriage Hephaistion had known with his own parents, he did care to what happened to the _archihypaspistes_ and what he did with his life.

Seleucus smiled, knowing too well the Prince was hiding what he truly thought— _The worst is I love him just the way he is_.

— Do you remember this garden? –asked the _archihypaspistes_, walking at the side of Achilles near the edge of the lake. It was a beautiful night, magical like that night years ago, the stars shining with force over them, the moon round and big like a pearl, even the cold was a blessing for Seleucus who suddenly felt transported to another time— The same full moon and the same smell of the grass in winter. It was also winter that night.

— You are too romantic for a man of action –the Prince complained but he was blushing. In a vain attempt to hide the pink on his cheeks he moved his hands closer to his mouth and breathed hot air into them, trying to get some warmth. But he did not fool the other— Who would have thought you remember the night we met? –Seleucus stopped and looked at him with a big smile that appeared to say "I win."— What?

— So, _you_ remember that night –Achilles opened and closed his mouth helplessly, like a fish out of the water, and blushed even more. The commander laughed without noise and kept walking— I must admit it was a surprise to find you alone tonight, where is your friend Demetrius?

— Why do you ask? Are you jealous? –the Prince asked with a half smile, playing with him and Seleucus felt the sudden urge to kiss him and worship those lips that mocked him so shamelessly.

— Should I be?

— I don't know –Achilles looked happy, he liked to tease the 32 years old _archihypaspistes_, to see the power he had over a man like him but, that was not all, he liked him, he truly liked him and desire him and only Seleucus' hands made him tremble and moan with force.

The Prince knew Alexander and Hephaistion would love to see him with a lover his same age, like Demetrius, but he did not desire the page— _Even if Dris does want me _–and that reminded him of his other problem, but, he said nothing.

Roxanne was beyond fury when she heard about the Mass Weddings; if her situation was bad when they came back from India, as her father had reminded her after a very long reprimand, now it was catastrophic. Stateira was by far a better match for Alexander than her, a true Princess of ancient Persian blood and impeccable ancestors, the worthy mother of a King. Roxanne knew she was in danger and that she should be happy to still have her head but she was not ready to give up.

— But, what can you do, your majesty? –asked Parmys at the Queen's chambers.

— I don't know yet but I have to do something –answered Roxanne, pacing around her room— I still have Perdikkas on my side and his resentment for the brat does nothing more than increase at each passing day. He is jealous of Seleucus and that is good. If Achilles never corresponds his feelings Perdikkas will be a very useful ally –the Queen mused— For now, all I can do is wait and keep my friends and informers close, that is my best weapon. For now.

And for the moment she did just that, but Roxanne was far from being defeated, you will see in time when I reach that part of my story. Now that I think of her I feel pity. Everything she ever wanted was to have a son on the throne and all she ever got was suffering. Yes, I pity her now.

— Sire, here is another letter from your mother –the royal secretary handed it to him and Alexander puffed his cheeks out.

_Another one!_ –he took it and was going to break the wax seal when he saw Eumenes was still there— _What's he waiting?_ _An invitation to sit down on my lap and read my mail?_ –he put the letter down.

— Do you mind? –the secretary said nothing and went back to his desk, grumbling and cursing under his breath. Before Achilles had taken control over the King's correspondence he read almost every letter, knew what was going on and was in charge of answering in Alexander's name. A lot of power but now…

_It's the fault of that man's son_ –thought Eumenes furious, watching the Prince writing with all care with that beautiful calligraphy of his— _I always knew Hephaistion was dangerous but never imagine how far he would go. _Chiliarch!_ And his son heir to the throne, he even managed to make Alexander repudiate his Queen. All Hephaistion has to do is poison the King and he would be in control of everything_.

And speaking about the devil, Hephaistion chose that moment to appear, making the royal secretary pursed his lips and wrinkled his nose as if he were smelling shit. The now _Chiliarch_ walked to the King's side, making more than one head to lift and turn, following his movements, eyes caressing his body; and rested his back against the desk, bending over to see what was his lover reading. He was so used to be close to Alexander, so used to him and to read his correspondence, and to the very real fact that they had no secrets between them, that he did not stop to think of what he was going.

…_Antipater, as always, knows nothing but likes to pretend he is wiser than all mighty Zeus. Since his victory against Sparta he thinks of himself as a greater conqueror than you, my son, and doesn't lack of admires. Fools everyone of then but, thankfully, there are still people who knows him for what he is, people loyal to you and to me._

Antipater will become a danger to you, he has enjoyed supreme power for too long and you'll be wise in removing him as soon as possible before he forgets you are the King. You have been away for too long my son and people tend to forget who dictates their fates. But enough about the old fool, there is other one who concerns me even more, if that is possible, other more powerful and infinitely more ingenious.

_I know you are planning to name Hephaistion, _Chiliarch_, the second most important man in your Empire. Be wise, son; Hephaistion is only using you. His bastard is your heir, something I did not reprove entirely because Achilles is also your sister's son, our blood, but this alone already gives Hephaistion enough power to become a threat to you. If you give him even more power, we have no idea of what he would be capable of. _

_Hephaistion once seduced the fool of Philip to gain a high position in the army, do not make the same mistake. We all know he is only where he is because of his ability to spread his legs. Fine! Use him, enjoy him, but don't trust him with such a high command. Hephaistion can very well betray you at the first chance he has, even kill you, seducing you with the only useful weapon he has, his beauty. And what would stop him then from put his son on the throne and seized power as regent? _

_He can crown himself King! Laughing over your corpse…_

_That woman!_ –thought Hephaistion, feeling his blood burning in a blinding rage he rarely felt— _How can she think I am capable of something like that? How can she ever think I would be able to kill Alexander? _

He turned to look at the King and Alexander turned to look at him at the same time, almost as if they had rehearsed, the purest surprise, indignation and fury shining his dark gray eyes. Hephaistion said without words everything he needed to say, everything he thought about this letter, letting his lover see in his eyes everything that was hidden in his heart— _How could she?_ –thought the _Chiliarch_. He knew Olympias had always disliked him, but this? Who else thought like this? Who else believed him capable of something as despicable as this?

Eumenes, watching them from his desk, was sure the King would rebuke his lover for reading his private correspondence, shout or dismiss him but, instead of that, instead of everything the secretary would have loved to witness, his King "took the ring from his own finger and applied its seal to Hephaistion's lips." (1) That acted like magic and, in an instant Hephaistion felt better, he smiled sweetly at Alexander and the royal secretary felt nauseas.

**XXX**

Next day Hephaistion arrived at his room with one though in his head: finding the bracelets of white gold Alexander had given him years ago. He had Xsayarsa and Kyros helping him to search among his things, making a great disorder of books, cloths, weapons and all the imaginable, and unimaginable, things he had accumulated in so many years of campaign— _Now that I think of this, I should have cleaned this mess ages ago_.

— And speaking about the bracelets, why is that you no longer use them? –asked Kyros, remembering how that the _Chiliarch_ wore them always, even when he sleeping with them sometimes. Hephaistion smiled, looking inside a box with old letters a piece of fossilized bread.

— Well, it's very simple. Alex had them made for me when I was 17 –answered the _Chiliarch_— I grew and they no longer fit me.

— A jeweler can fix that –Xsayarsa said, screaming with his high-pitched voice when a spider appeared among his patron's old things. Kyros came to his rescue, killing the insect and disposing of the corpse.

— I tried to do it once but I was informed that, in order to enlarge them, its necessary to melt them and technically remake them, and I have no heart to do that –answered Hephaistion, remembering the day Alexander gave him the bracelets.

_— Do you like them?_

— _Of course I like them, I would have to be mad not to like them –answered Hephaistion—But how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like you spending money on me._

— _How do you know I bought them? Maybe I stole them?…_

Hephaistion smiled remembering that day— _Alex, you have always been a crazy bastard _–he thought happily.

— So, why do you want your bracelets now? –asked Kyros, coughing. A cloud of dust rose when Xsayarsa moved more boxes.

— You'll see –answered the _Chiliarch_ with a mysterious smile.

**XXX**

When Demetrius said they should do something Achilles imagined many things but this. Since he had become friends with Antigonus' son he had also made friends with other boys, especially the pages, and for the first time in his life he had friends his own age doing normal things and getting in troubles like any other 14 years old boy, for his fathers' absolutely delight. And everything was so perfect that, the last thing Achilles wanted, was to ruin the relationship with his new friends and so, he said nothing, keeping his mouth close, while Isidoros, the King's page, talked.

Eight boys counting the Prince were there, outside the city, the youngest were 14 years old, like him, and the oldest 17. They were used to hang out together and Achilles liked them and had a lot of fun with them, reason why he saw with apprehension how Isidoros pointed at the front where a beekeeping farm could be seen.

— It's a stupid game –complained Kittos, one of Hephaistion's pages, a boy of black hair and dark eyes.

— You say that because you are scared –said Aias, he was the older one there with 17 years old and already a member of the_ Agema_, the King's personal guard.

— I am not! –Kittos complained but his voice trembled.

— It's not big deal –said Isidoros, he would be 15 soon, a handsome boy with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He was very popular among the pages and Achilles couldn't avoid admiring him. How could he do it? For him talking to boys his own age was as impossible as to fly, and he bet he would find easier a way to fly than one to be popular— We just have to run, still honey and come back.

— And what about the bees? –asked Kittos, worried, looking at the beekeeping farm as if it were a slaughter house with blood dripping from the tables and a mad butcher with a rusty big knife in hand waiting for them.

— See? You are scared –Aias mocked him, imitating a hen and making the rest, with the exception of Achilles, laugh.

— Stop it!

— Who wins? –asked Demetrius excited.

— The one who manage to actually steal honey –said Isidoros— Or the one with fewer bites –that made them laugh— Of course bees are not the only problem, see –he pointed again— There are guards posted there and we'll have be really fast to avoid been caught.

Achilles swallowed. He knew he was allergic to bees, he knew what had happened the last time he was bitten by them, he remembered perfectly the terror invading his body when he found himself incapable of breathing but…He looked around, they all were determined to do this and the last thing the Prince wanted was to be seen as a coward, he would not be able to stand their jokes and mockery.

— This is going to be interesting –said Demetrius at his side.

_Maybe I was just allergic while I was little_ –thought Achilles, taking a deep breath, hoping with all his forces to be fast enough to avoid been bitten.

— So, who goes first? –asked Isidoros.

**XXX**

By the time Alexander arrived at Hephaistion bedroom, after managing to escape from his clerks and Eumenes, as if these had been savage criminals who had kidnapped him looking for a ransom instead of his servants, the disorder had disappeared and a very happy _Chiliarch_ was carefully arranging a beautiful box with a red cloth.

— What's that? Is it for me? –asked the King, approaching him.

— No, it's for my other lover –answered Hephaistion without looking at him.

— Haha –Alexander laughed without humor, standing at his side— Seriously, what is it?

— A present for Aki –the _Chiliarch_ lifted his head to see his lover— I hope you won't mind.

— Why would I mind? You are the one always complaining because I give Aki too many things –the King smiled— What are you giving him?

This time Hephaistion did not answer immediately, he knew he had to tell Alexander but that didn't mean he knew what to say. At the end he decided it would be better to show him and pushed the box to him, encouraging him to open it. The King lifted his eyebrows when he saw what was inside.

— These are the bracelets I gave to you.

— Yes –the _Chiliarch_ nodded— But you know they no longer fit me –he rested his head on the back of his hand, looking up at the King— If you don't mind I will want Aki to have them, I think is a shame to have them gathering dust.

Alexander closed the box, drumming the top with his fingers. He looked so serious that Hephaistion began to believe he was going to refuse— _I should have thought this better_ –he reproached himself, but before he could open his mouth…

— You are right –said the King, smiling— I can't think of a better solution…besides melting them, of course.

— Thank you –the _Chiliarch_ took his hand— So, why are you here?

— I want to talk to you about my mother's letter –and that was enough to make Hephaistion feel as if a bucket of cold water had fallen over him.

— It's not necessary.

— It is –the King pulled a chair to sit down at his side— Phai, my mother has no idea of what she is saying.

— Do you believe her?

— What?!

— Do you think I am capable of doing as she says? Of killing you and crown myself King? –the rational part of Hephaistion' brain said Alexander would never believe that bunch of crap but, in his heart, he needed to hear it from his lover's lips. He needed it!

He could be a strong man but even a veteran warrior like Hephaistion had his doubts, his insecurities, his fears. He had gained too much in very little time, he had reached the highest honors his kingdom granted, the admiration of his companions and his men, the respect of his enemies— _But has ever crossed Alex's mind that I could possibly want something more than his love?_ –that thought frightened him.

Alexander embraced him with force.

— Phai, not even for a moment I would think you are capable of something like that –he spoke with force against his hair, feeling his beloved relaxing in his arms— You know my mother has never liked you, the Gods know why, but you don't have to pay her attention –he kissed his head— Don't worry, I will deal with her.

Hephaistion nodded slowly, resting his head on the King's shoulder— _It's so peaceful here _–he thought sighing. He embraced his lover and then, he felt something under the King's cloths.

— What is it?

The question curved Alexander's lips in a mischievous smile. He moved away and, looking among his cloths, he gave Hephaistion a small jar with honey.

— What's this?

— Well, I was bored and I remembered that you wanted to lick honey from my body so…—that made the _Chiliarch_ laugh so hard that he was sure his guards outside should be wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

— You have problems.

— I have problems? It was your idea, genius –said Alexander and both laughed unable to stop.

**XXX**

Perdikkas was coming out from the royal residence, he had been summoned to deliver a report about the state of his _hipparchy_ and had taken the opportunity to pay a visit to Roxanne. He knew everything that had happened between Roxanne and Alexander, he had heard the Queen had tried to kill Achilles but Perdikkas did not believe her capable of something like that— _Phai must have been mistaken when he talked to Alexander_ –he thought— _If they knew her, they would know she is a very sweet girl…and beautiful. I don't know how is that Alexander has her so abandoned_.

He liked Roxanne, not only as a friend but also a woman, but Stateira's memory, Darius's wife and sister, was enough to stop him from sleeping with the Queen. Even if the King no longer shared her bed she was still his wife and Perdikkas did not want more trouble than he already had— _Or maybe I should sleep with Roxanne to get Aki out of my head_ –he was not used to be refused and ever since that day when Chrysaor had interrupted them…— _But interrupted what exactly? What was I going to do?_

Achilles was the son of Hephaistion, his friend since they were pages at the royal palace at Pella and he had been so close too…— _Rape him? Yes, why am I lying to myself? That was what I wanted to do, rape him, bury himself in him, to feel him…_—he shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking like that. Maybe if Achilles wasn't with Seleucus he would have already forgotten about him— _But I can't! Not knowing Aki is with him_.

It was very simple; Perdikkas couldn't stand Seleucus. Why? He did not even know the answer, the _archihypaspistes_ was the kind of person the _hipparch_ disliked and since day one he never liked him— _And it burns my guts to know he is bedding Aki?_ —he was just leaving, lost in his darkest thoughts, when he saw a group of 7 boys running in his direction. At first he paid them no attention and was going to keep walking when he saw Demetrius carrying an Achilles fighting to breath on his back.

Perdikkas' heart skipped a beat.

— What the hell happened here? –he asked in his commanding voice and Demetrius hurried to explain.

— We have no idea, sir…—he panted— We were near the… beekeeping farm and…a bee bite Achilles and… he stated to have problems breathing and…–Demetrius was truly scared and worried, not knowing what to do.

— Give me the Prince –Perdikkas carried Achilles— Go and fetch his doctor.

— Yes, sir –and Demetrius left running.

— And you –the _hipparch_ said to Isidoros and Kittos, who looked as pale as Achilles— Called the King and the _Chiliarch_.

— Yes, sir.

**XXX**

By the time Hephaistion arrived at his son's bedroom Achilles was much better, breathing normally and resting in his bed and the doctor was talking to Perdikkas, explaining him the situation.

— I came as fast as I could –said the _Chiliarch_ without breath, approaching them— Where is Aki?

— Resting –answered Perdikkas— The doctor is telling me a bee bit him –judging by his tone of voice the _hipparch_ thought this was as absurd as to say a flying cow had been sighted over Persepolis. Who had ever heard of a bee capable to making a person stop breathing?

— Kittos told me but…what the hell was Aki doing in a beekeeping farm? He knows he can't be near those animals? –that caught the _hipparch's_ attention, Hephaistion looked truly concerned, did he believe the doctor?

— Why not? Phai, they are just bees.

— Aki is allergic to bees –explained Hephaistion, telling Perdikkas what had happened last time his son was bitten by bees, when Alexander arrived.

— How is he? –asked the King, as worried as his beloved.

— He is fine, sire –answered the Egyptian doctor, approaching them— Only one bee bit him and I already took the sting out. I gave him an antidote normally used against poisons. The Prince was lucky, if more bees had bitten him…—he shook his head.

— Can we see him? –asked Hephaistion and the doctor nodded.

**XXX**

— Aki, just what the hell were you doing in a beekeeping farm? –Alexander scolded him, after making sure his adopted son was fine— You know perfectly well you can't be near bees.

— I know, I am sorry –the Prince apologized, feeling like fool and not daring to face his fathers— It was just that…they were…I did not want to be seen as a coward and they all were doing it. We had to run and steal honey and I though I would be able to run fast enough to avoid the bees but…

— Are you out of your mind?! –exclaimed Alexander before Hephaistion could open his mouth and exclaimed his indignation in exactly the same words. His royal vein popping out— Aki, you could have died, do you understand this? And all for what? For a stupid game! –now he was shouting— I know you have problems making friends and I understand you want to fit in but this was reckless and stupid. You care so much for what your friends think but, did you stop to consider what would be of us if you die, DID YOU?

— I am sorry –sobbed the Prince, one step to start crying.

— You better be! You always act as if you were smarter than my entire staff but today you behaved like a foolish boy. If you want to be King the first thing you need to learn is to be responsible for your actions. How the hell do you expect to take care of an Empire if you can't take care of yourself? –Achilles did not dare to look at him, he kept holding his blankets with force— How do you expect to command men to their death if you don't value your own life? Did you think about it? Of course not! You were too busy trying to impress your friends –Alexander kept pacing around— A King can't act just to please his friends, you have to learn when to say 'no.' Are you listening?

— Yes, father.

—You are grounded, Achilles –said the King, redefining the word furious, moving his index finger in front of his adopted son— And next time you have another wonderful idea like this, I will make sure you will regret the day you were born. Do you understand?

— Yes, father.

Hephaistion said nothing. Usually he would say something in his son's defense but now he had no defense. He agreed with Alexander in everything he had said, he was angry too but he also pitied Achilles— _He wants so desperately to have friends that he risked his life for this; but he had to learn that not everything is about pleasing others, and as Alex said, especially if he is going to be King one day_.

A smile curved his lips while remembering his lover's words— _I may agree with Alex said but, I have to admit that he is reckless too, after all, who was the one who jumped into the Cydnus River because it was a hot day?_ –but the _Chiliarch_ decided to say nothing— _They are more alike than they think_.

* * *

(1) Plutarch, _Life of Alexander_ 39.5


	224. Returning to Susa Pt I

**Warning**: People, this is an **—M—** Chapter so beware.

* * *

**CHAPTER 211**

_Fortunately my son got better soon, his newly made friends came to visit him while he was recovering, especially Demetrius who came everyday after his shift with Ptolemy was over_. _Achilles was grounded but he was allowed visitors, something Alex would have forbidden but I thought it was too cruel. Demetrius was becoming truly Achilles' best friend and I had no intentions of meddling between their new friendship. _

— Demetrius is a good friend –said Hephaistion as soon as the page was gone, sitting on the bed at his son's side with a box resting on his legs.

— Yes, he is –answered the Prince, smiling happily. He still couldn't believe _he_ had a wonderful friend like Antigonus' son— Isidoros came yesterday to apologize, he did not know I was allergic to bees and was feeling really bad. I felt bad too but at the same time glad. I mean, now I know they are good friends.

— I'm glad son but…Aki, you have to learn to say 'no' –said his father— You are not going to lose your friends just because sometimes you don't agree with them –Achilles fell suspiciously silent, uncomfortable with that commentary and Hephaistion knew something was not right. Should he ask? No. He didn't want to force his son to talk if he was not ready.

_Was this how my dad felt when I didn't tell him about my rape? Watching me day after day sad and depressed not knowing what was wrong with me?_ –and that day, 18 years later, the _Chiliarch_ regretted not having talk to Amyntor— _Forgive me dad, I should have gone to you. I'm sorry_.

Hephaistion looked at Achilles concerned but, since his son didn't look like talking about what was really bothering him, he changed the subject. He would let him be for now.

— I brought you a present.

The Prince lifted his head, watching him with curiosity.

— I thought I was grounded –the _Chiliarch_ laughed.

— You are but, I was planning to give you this a long time ago –said Hephaistion, handing him the box— Here, open it.

Achilles did as he was told and found a couple of beautiful bracelets of pure white gold, carefully place on a red cloth. The Prince took one, watching his own distorted reflection on the surface. They were a masterpiece.

— Alexander gave me those bracelets as a present when I was 17 years old –his father explained, catching his complete attention. He liked to hear story of his fathers' youth— I was thinking to wait until you were older but it's a waste to have them hidden in a box.

— Are you sure you want to give me this? –asked the Prince, truly surprised and honored by this gift.

— Of course! –Hephaistion pinched his nose— You are my son and I can't think of someone worthier than you to wear them.

Those words made Achilles immensely happy. He hurried to put the bracelets on and both, he and his father, laughed when they saw they were a little big for him.

— They well fit me one day, you'll see –the Prince promised.

— I know they will.

**February**

Alexander did not want to lose time and immediately left for Susa. On their way to the city they spent the night at a nearby town and Hephaistion took this opportunity to finally write a letter to Olympia, something he had never done before because he hated to interfere between his lover and his mother but, this time, the Queen mother had crossed a line— _Alex said he would deal with her. I believe him but I think I have to defend myself this time. I have shut my mouth too many times before _–he sat there, in front of his letter, reading it again to make sure it was perfect…

"…_stop quarreling with us and do not be angry or menacing. If you persist, we shall not be much disturbed. You know that Alexander means more to us than anything." _(1)

He read the end and mused it for a moment. It was not a very long letter but said what it had to say— _And I do hope she stops pestering Alex with her unfounded suspicious_ —Hephaistion folded it and was stamping his seal ring, showing the profiles of two men: Achilles and Patroclus, over it when Alexander arrived.

— Perdikkas is driving me crazy –he complained, throwing his cloak and sword belt on a nearby chair.

— What did he do now? –asked his beloved, his eyes still on the letter.

— I went to talk to him about his bride, I chose for him a daughter of Atropates, the governor of Media –said the King— Do you remember him?

— I can't say I do. What happened with Perdikkas? He refused to get marry? –knowing his friend if he heard his bride was fat or ugly, he may had.

_Not before complaining and giving Alex a very colorful piece of his mind, which will explain his bad mood_ –he thought.

— No! He was perfectly fine with the match but he is still pestering me about Aki –Alexander sat on the desk, almost in front of his beloved and Hephaistion frowned. He did not like this news.

— Now what? What does he want with Aki?

— He knows Seleucus is his lover and is terribly offended because I did not choose him to be Aki's _erastes_ –answered the King.

— But Seleucus is not his _erastes_ –to be honest Hephaistion was not sure of how to call the relationship between the 2 of them. The _archihypaspistes_ was madly in love with his son but Achilles…

_Aki does a great effort to hide his feelings and, sometimes, even appear to be just playing with Seleucus_ –thought the _Chiliarch_— _Funny how this sounds if one thinks that Seleucus is one year older than me and Aki is just a boy_ –he truly hoped his son would learn to love one day. And what about Demetrius? He was Achilles' friend but Hephaistion suspected something more was going on there, something he couldn't name.

— I know but try to make Perdikkas understand that –Alexander sighed— I have no idea of what is wrong with him and I don't want to start thinking Roxanne is behind this.

That last remark confused and alarmed his beloved.

— Why would she?

— You don't know? –the King seemed surprised— She is Perdikkas' friend, and he never stopped visiting her.

— I have seen them together but I never thought…—no, surely his friend wasn't that stupid— I hope you are wrong –said Hephaistion with all honesty. He believed that woman capable of poisoning his friend's mind to cause them problems.

_I have to talk to Perdikkas soon_ –he reminded himself. Alexander took his hand and kissed the back, smelling the delicious aroma of his skin.

— This is all your fault –said the King, making his beloved blink in utterly confusion.

— My fault? How is my fault that Perdikkas has a crush on my son?

— Because he inherited your looks, my love –said Alexander— And thanks to you I have my _hipparch_ and my _archihypaspistes_ fighting over my son.

Hephaistion sighed.

— Trust me, I am not happier than you knowing my son is attracting so many eyes –he said, resting his palm on his lover's knee— Beauty it's a curse. Just yesterday I have to reprimand my pages because they came to blows fighting over whom was going to polish my armor. The 3 have a crush on me but they are going too far! –he puffed his cheeks out— Do you remember what happened with Hermolaus? –Alexander laughed, making his beloved frowned— What's so funny?

— You are sounding like a grandpa, do you remember when…? –the King feigned an old man's voice and Hephaistion pinched him.

— Very funny –said the _Chiliarch_.

— You have no sense of humor –Alexander complained— So? What are you doing with your pages?

— I don't know. I'm afraid of even falling a sleep –the King laughed again— I caught them spying on me while taking a bath, how creepy is that?

— And are you afraid your pages will rape you while you sleep? –Hephaistion tried to punch him but Alexander moved faster, dodging him and laughing. The King found all this so amusing since they were talking about pages, mere boys…all right, Hermolaus was also a page but that had been different.

— You know? Maybe I should just bed the 3 of them –said his beloved, as if he were seriously considering this— Maybe this way they will stop spying on me.

— You wouldn't dare!

— Want to bet? –Hephaistion challenged him— Maybe, I will sit them over my desk –he took the King by the thighs, his open palms, dragging them up the strong muscles that hours of riding had left him, holding his gaze— And kissed them…—his beloved's slid his lips over his knee, all the way up, up, up; leaving a trail of wet kisses and silent promises, of caresses and dreams to come true. He sucked the skin and was rewarded by a soft moan, like the sigh of a flower.

— And…do you think bedding your pages would be the…—Alexander suck his breath feeling his breath hitting his oversensitive skin— Proper behavior of… a man soon to be married…–whispered the King, caressing his beloved's head, burying his fingers in that cascade of silk that were his hair.

— Does that…bother you? –Hephaistion asked against his skin, feeling the muscles of the King's thighs tense under his caresses, taking his long fingers to trace the scars that countless battles had left over that body he worshiped with all his heart. He may not believe in Gods but he believed in Alexander and in that unbreakable bond between them— To know… I will be soon…married?

— It's just…weird, I think –the red spots were burning his cheeks, while his beloved moved between his legs, his thumbs caressing him while spreading his legs.

— It was your idea, my love –Alexander gasped and opened his mouth, closing his eyes when that hot wet mouth engulfed him.

— Oh…dear…_Mmm_…

The King leaned his weight back, resting on his hands and completely spreading his legs; fire was running through his veins and he felt like touching the sky when he was confined in his beloved's mouth— _Oh dear Zeus, this is better than the Elysian Fields_— Hephaistion suck his tip, making him moan with force and, just when the King though nothing could be better, he felt his beloved's fingers inside him.

— Phai…_Nn_…—he panted, throwing his head back. Alexander felt overwhelmed, Hephaistion fingers moving in and out and his mouth, oh Gods! His glorious mouth was stealing his reason.

_And to think that when we were young Phai didn't let me bed him until I won my first battle_ –that memory made the King smile, well, taking into considerations how many battle he had won by now, he was in all his right to sleep with his beloved every single day if he wanted.

— Phai…I…_Mmm_…won't…

And, in one moment, everything was over. His beloved released him, confusing his lover, until he took the King by the thighs pulling him closer to bury himself deep inside him. Alexander arched completely, surrounding Hephaistion waist with his legs, feeling how he thrust savagely until both of them were happily tired and panting in each other's arms.

**XXX**

Once again, Hephaistion was standing in the dark room. Someone was with him. Near him. He could feel it even if he could not hear a sound, not even breathing. He looked around but everything was darkness, nothing, a cold void with promises of doom…He felt so lonely, he tried to speak but was unable, no words left his mouth. And then, a light, coming from a place he couldn't see, began to wash everything with its orange glow, with its warmth.

_I am not who you think I am,_

_Soon I'll be letting you down._

_I am not who you think I am,_

_I'm everywhere._

(Stream of Passion, _Deceiver_)

A man was sitting there, in the middle, but…

A scream woke the _Chiliarch_, a high-pitched scream he knew all too well. Alexander, sleeping at his side, stood up in a jump, taking his sword and running outside the room where he found a screaming Xsayarsa running around the place in circles while covering his head with a pillow.

— Kill it! Kiiiiiill iiiiit! –he was shouting in both Persian and Greek while his half sleep servant Atash was chasing a… flying cockroach!

— What the hell? –asked Alexander utterly confused, half sleep with his hair standing in all directions. Kyros appeared rubbing his eyes and yawning with one of his sandals in hand ready to join the inglorious hunt of the cockroach.

— Let me guess –said Achilles, yawning— Flying cockroach? –they all knew all too well Xsayarsa's screams, his scream for spider, fire, something hideous that had appeared in front of him and, of course, cockroach and flying cockroach (because they were not the same). It was like a code.

— What is going on here? –asked the King again.

— Welcome to my madhouse –said Hephaistion yawning— Yarsa is afraid of cockroaches.

— And?

— And no one is sleeping here until I am shown the cadaver of the vile creature –threatened the eunuch and, the most powerful man of the known world, King of Kings and Master of all Asia, had to join not all honorable hunt of the cockroach.

**XXX**

Drypetis had always known she would not choose her husband, she had been raised knowing one day her father would take the decision for her, but the Princess did not mind, on the contrary, Drypetis was confident her father, older and wiser, would find a suitable man, a good honorable man who would treat her with respect. She, after all, was just a girl who knew little about the world and could made a mistake giving her heart to an unworthy man. Yes, her father knew better but, her father had died and now it was the Conqueror, the Usurper, the Invader, who had chosen a husband for her.

Drypetis at her 20 years old, soon 21, knew no man, was a pure, innocent and sweet girl who like nothing more than sing in the garden, enjoy rainy days and take care of her myriad of kittens. She was perfectly conscious of her status as the daughter of the late Great King, as a Princess of the Achaemenid family but had always known, since little, that her big sister, Stateira, would be Queen one day, as the wife of their little brother Cyrus Ochus.

But Cyrus Ochus was now dead and the Conqueror, the Usurper, the Invader, had chosen her sister as his bride, along with the daughter of the late Great King Artaxerxes Ochus, Parysatis. The conqueror already had a wife, a woman named Roxanne who Drypetis had never seen in her life, but, among the conqueror's wives the one who would become Queen would be the one who gave birth first to a male son. Nothing was certain yet— _At least, I will not have to compete with anyone in my house, my husband to be has no other wife…I wonder if he likes cats?_

Literally thousands of people had come to Susa to take part in what was now commonly known as the Mass Weddings. Drypetis had seen the other girls, the ones chosen to marry Macedonian officers, some were really beautiful, others were chosen just because of their families or their fathers' connections; some were happy, most not. Two thirds of the girls were terrified, having heard truly horrible things about the invaders, considering them barbarians and savages, and the last third did not know what to expect.

Drypetis did not know what to think too, so she decided not to think anything until she met her husband to be— _And_ _he said he will be coming today, he said he wants to meet me before the wedding_ –this, far from pleasing or exciting her had made Drypetis apprehensive. What if he doesn't like her? That would be humiliating. The entire Persian nobility would know she did not please the _Chiliarch_. Yes, at least she knew she was marrying the second most powerful man of the Empire.

Her maids had helped her to look her best but still, she felt nervous and insecure, twisting her hands continuously while sitting on her favorite chair next to the window. Her nurse was with her, she was not allow to meet a man alone, not even her husband to be, but it was all right, her old nurse did not know a word of Greek. Drypetis heard noise outside and, when she lifted her head, she held her breath— _A vision from heaven!_ –it had to be, what else could explain this? The most handsome man she had ever seen in her life was standing there and she blushed intently.

Hephaistion waited at the threshold for a moment watching her until a sweet smile curved his lips. Drypetis thought she was going to faint, he was smiling at her!

— You must be Princess Drypetis –said the _Chiliarch_ walking to her and his bride clumsily stood up.

— I am, my Lord –she answered, her head down, not daring to face him. Her Greek was very good, better than Roxanne's, and that made Hephaistion immensely happy, he would go crazy if he couldn't talk to her.

— I am Hephaistion son of Amyntor, your…future husband –it was so strange to say that. Nikandros and Berenike had married for love, but he?

_I am marrying for love, for the love I have to Alexander_ –he thought.

— This is for you –the _Chiliarch, _not knowing what else to do, gave her a beautiful box and inside she found a breathtaking necklace in the shape of flowers, emeralds, pearls and rubies, all together with a chain of the purest gold.

— Thank you –Drypetis blushed and smiled bashfully, still with her head down. She reminded him of his sister, and that broke his heart.

If Berenike had been forced to marry a man she didn't love she would have been miserable– _Even if she hasn't been properly in love with Kleitos she had liked him, but Drypetis?_ –they sat near the window and Hephaistion decided to go straight to the point. If the Princess were his sister he would have liked to know her future husband had been honest with her. And this convinced him that, what he was planning to do was for the best.

— Listen, I want to be very honest with you –the _Chiliarch_ said— Do you want to marry me? Because if you don't want to I can talk to the King and…

— No! –Drypetis exclaimed, truly scared, letting the box with the necklace fall— My Lord, I…I do not please you?

— I never said that Princess –Hephaistion treated her with utmost respect— What I don't want is you to marry me against your wishes –that successfully confused and surprised Drypetis. Nobody had ever asked for her opinion before.

— But I want to marry you! –she answered quickly. Why wouldn't she? Hephaistion was young, sinfully handsome, all women's fantasized in flesh and bone, and powerful. He smiled.

— Princess, I won't lie to you and I want you to know now what can you expect of a life with me –said the _Chiliarch _slowly, looking for his words to be understood— I don't mean to be rude just honest –he made a pause, it was cruel what he was going to say but it was necessary— I can't promise to love you one day because my heart already belongs to another person but, what I can promise, is that you will always be treated with respect.

Drypetis did not know what to do so she said nothing.

— I have a son by another woman, the King's sister, my son was adopted by the King and he is his heir and Crown Prince –he knew Drypetis must have heard rumors about Achilles but he wanted her to hear this from him. His past experience with Roxanne had taught him it was best to be honest and talk about these things— If we have children I will take care of them and you, but that is all I can promise. So, let me ask you again, do you still want to marry me?

Drypetis fell silent for a very long moment. Never in her life she had been treated with this honesty, never before someone had cared for what she wanted, for what she thought. It hurt her to hear that her husband to be was in love with someone else, yes; but, the simple fact that he was here, explaining this to her meant he was a good man— _That's all I ask, I good man_.

— Yes, my Lord. I still want to marry you –she said, this time, facing him— To be treated respectfully and honorably is enough for me.

— You are good girl –Hephaistion made her blush again— I am sorry, you deserved better than me but, I will give my best to make you happy.

**XXX**

The purge of the satraps was far from over, Alexander was determined to set his affairs in order before beginning with plans for a new campaign, this time, to the distant lands of Arabia; but it was not that simple. Never before the King had face so many problems inside his own dominions: satraps plotting, revolts and malcontent among his own men. At Carmania he began to re organize his Empire and, at Susa, he questioned the satrap Abulites, the same Abulites who had tried to gain the King's favor bringing him one of the royal concubines and the father of that boy who had beat Achilles.

The satrap was charged for maladministration, extortion and for failing to deliver supplies to the army at Gedrosia. Abulites, the same as other satraps, had came out with a long list of pretexts but, he went even farther trying to give Alexander 3,000 talents as a substitute for the provisions he had failed to deliver. The King was furious and threw the coins to his horses.

— "What kind of provisions do you call these when they refused to touch it?"(2) –and Alexander's words had sealed his destiny. Abulites and his older son were executed.

While preparations were made for Mass Weddings celebrations, people running and hurrying to have everything ready in a matter weeks something that normally would have taken months, or even a year, to organize; the King re organized his troops to assimilate the Persians into their ranks but not only as rank soldiers, but also, as Generals and commanders.

He reduced the _hetairoi_ cavalry from 8 to 4 _ilai_ and added a fifth, based on the _Ile Basilike_. Also, the 30, 000 youths Alexander had recruited long ago to received Macedonian military training, the Successors, came to Susa to report, bursting energy and armed with a magnificent equipment making more than one Macedonian frowned and grumbled under his breath.

— The lads are not happy with these Asians –said Chrysaor to Hephaistion— I mean, it's clear for everyone the King is looking to replace us with his War Dancers.

The _Chiliarch_ looked at him as if the guard had spoken in another language.

— The what?

— War Dancers, that's how the lads are calling them –Chrysaor explained, his extremely pale gray eyes looking around too see they were alone in the corridor— They are saying the King had replaced Pella with Babylon and that they no longer can approached the King as before with all the Persian protocol and that shit.

_This is no good_ –thought Hephaistion— _And this plan of the Mass Weddings would only worsen the situation with the ranks_ –the weddings were planned to strengthen the ties between the Macedonian and the Persian nobility, but the common soldiers were a completely different matter.

— That's all they are saying? –the _Chiliarch_ hated conspiracies and hated to do this, spy the men from the dark and hiding while whispering other people's secrets, but he had to know if the men were just complaining or if there was more. Chrysaor scratched his chin with the back of his hand, looking nervous and uncomfortable— You did not come today just to tell me about the War Dancers, did you?

— No –the guard confessed. He looked around and, despite of finding the corridor deserted, he dropped his voice and moved closer— There is more but…I don't think it wise to talk here.

Hephaistion nodded, understanding perfectly well.

— Come.

The safest place the _Chiliarch_ could think of was his room. He could very well imagine the gossip when word started to circulate that he had locked himself in his room with his son's guard, especially after seeing how Kittos, his page, looked at them through big round eyes, when they came in— _The boy must think I am going to spend the morning bouncing over Chrysaor's lap but_, _I prefer to have people saying I am bedding him than talking about what he has to say_.

— Wow! If a couple of rumors was all I needed to be invited into your bedroom I would have done this ages ago –said the guard smiling and sitting on the _Chiliarch's_ bed, jumping like a boy on the water mattress. He had never seen a mattress like this before.

— Very funny –Hephaistion approached him.

— Have you ever had sex on this bed? –asked Chrysaor, smiling like a wolf, thinking in all the possible things one could do on a water mattress like this.

— I am not going to answer that –said the _Chiliarch_, watching him through narrowed eyes.

The guard stopped bouncing and looked at him. He sighed.

— I have no idea of how you do this but, you look even more beautiful than when he met –said Chrysaor— After all the hardships and everything and you are still a preciousness.

— And you still have no manners –the guard laughed— But you were saying, what's the word out there about the King?

Chrysaor's smile abandoned his lips and he looked serious again— _Oh, crap! This can't be good_ –thought the _Chiliarch_.

— Oh, it's bad, Heph and you are not going to like it –said the guard— I was at a tavern the other day and I heard some of the lads talking about…—he hesitated.

— About what? –Hephaistion was feeling anxious.

— About a mutiny –said Chrysaor said at last— Heph, the lads are tired and the King's behavior is not helping. They are calling his next wives Babylonian Harlots, they no longer trust him and, judging for what I saw at the tavern, is not just the _pezhetairoi_, some minor officers, the _dekadarcha_ and _dekasteros_, are conspiring too.

— The what? –asked the _Chiliarch_ as if he had spoken in Egyptian, making Chrysaor laugh.

— Sometimes I forget you are a cavalry snob –said the _pezhetairos, _happy to see that, for the first time, he knew something Hephaistion didn't. He cleared his throat to speak in a professional tone— A _phalanx_, my dear Heph, has 64 _lochoi _of 256 men each and 16 rows, and 6 _lochoi_ make a _taxis_ of, more or less 1, 500 men.

— Now I remember –said the _Chiliarch_. Long time ago Alexander had explained this to him, when he was 16 and about to march for the first time to a battlefield under the command of King Philip but, since his primary duties were with the cavalry, he forgot.

— Now you, who has friends among the rich and powerful, only hear about the _taxiarch_, the commander of a _taxis_ –the guard continued— But each _lochos_ is divided in 16 _dekades_ of 16 men each, and each _dekades_ is commanded by a _dekadarcha_ and 2 _dekades_ are under the command of a veteran ass-kicking man called _dekastateros_.

— And these officials are the ones conspiring along with the _pezhetairoi_ –Hephaistion felt a cold shiver running down his spine, this was really bad— Do you know these men?

— A couple of them were my superior officers while I was in Meleager's _taxis_, why do you ask?

— I need your help.

— With what? –asked Chrysaor confused.

— I want you to join these meetings and pretend you are also in favor of the mutiny –his words made the guard laugh.

— Oh, no, no, no –Chrysaor shook his head— I don't like playing the spy, find someone else.

— I can't, and you are perfect for this –Hephaistion sat down at his side— Chrys listen to me, I don't like this better than you do but please, help me, I need to know what are the men planning, please.

The guard held his gaze and sighed, he could not refuse something to that face, especially having him so close on that bed that moved like jelly.

— I will do it –he agreed.

— Thank you…

— But –Chrysaor interrupted him— I want a reward –that took the _Chiliarch_ aback, he was not expecting this.

— Fine, what do you want?

— I want to sleep with you.

— No –Hephaistion did not even think about it, his answer was immediate and the guard sighed, defeated. He had been sure the _Chiliarch_ was going to accept.

— Well, at least can I have a kiss?

— One kiss?

— Can I ask for more? –Chrysaor smiled like a boy in a candy store and Hephaistion couldn't avoid laughing— I am going to risk my life there, you know? And you are asking me to betray my friends spying on them.

The _Chiliarch_ fell silent for a moment.

— How many kisses do you want? –he asked with the same seriousness as if they discussing about money.

— 50.

— 5.

— 25.

— 5.

— Oh, come on! At least 10 –Chrysaor protested.

— 5 and that it's my final offer –said Hephaistion— As soon as you give me more information, you'll have your kisses.

— Done –and both shook hands.

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 465

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 444

**A/N:** My original plan was to post all the chapters dealing with Hephaistion's last year of life at the same time but, it's too much, and since I want to write them carefully I just post 3.

I know you have accompany me for more than 2 years now, and I am very grateful for all your support, it really means to me more than you can imagine, but please, leave me a review, they truly made me very happy ^_^ See you later!


	225. Returning to Susa Pt II

**Hello dear readers!**

Once again I don't have enough words to thank you all for all your wonderful messages. If I could I would go and hug you all (as creepy as that sounds ^^) I had time and so I finished again 4 chapters, I'm still amazed that I was able to do this. Read, hopefully enjoy and don't forget the review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 212**

The first thing Leonnatos did when he came back from India was to ask for an audience with Alexander and just as Chrysaor had said, to get an audience with the King was now more difficult than to submit the entire Persian Empire. The clerks asked Leonnatos so many questions before admitting him in the royal presence that he wouldn't surprise if someone had asked him to strip naked for a closer inspection. They asked even for his grandparents' names, for Zeus's sake!

_Just what I needed after such a long trip from land of the Oreitai to Susa_ –he thought, the journey had been a difficult one especially because of the constant uprisings that kept the whole region on its toes since Alexander left— _It was like shaking a beehive_ –he mused while walking along the corridors of the palace at Susa. It had been so long since the last time he was here that more than once he had to stop and ask for directions. The place was huge! Like a luxurious small city where the only citizens were servants and guards and the King and nobles and friends guests that came from time to time but never stayed for long.

Leonnatos looked at his own reflection when he passed in front of a polished bronze vase. He had a new scar crossing his left eyebrow to match the many more that covered his body, especially a nasty one on his neck where an Indian almost cut his head. In his opinion he was closed to look like the late King Philip, lacking an eye and with terrible scars on his face, but Berenike said he looked very handsome this way, dangerous and interesting.

He smiled like a fool remembering his wife but, at the same time, the sole memory of her made him shiver and he kept walking, quicker this time. Leonnatos had had to fight against a revolt and, after all the problems he had to face he couldn't stop wondering, what had they gained by going to India— _Besides elephants and sicknesses, nothing _–but he knew better than complain aloud in front of the King.

It was not necessary for him to go in person and report to Alexander but he wanted to use this opportunity to discuss another matter, a personal matter that had been stealing Leonnatos' precious hours of sleep for a week now. He sighed. Why had he agreed to do this in the first place? The answer was simple, because his only daughter had looked at him through her big sweet eyes and begged with her trembling lip. That was why.

— Daddy, please, you have to do it –had said Sophia a couple of weeks ago while they were traveling on their way back to the Persian Empire— I love Achilles and I want to marry him, I would never be happy if I don't do it.

— Sophi, you are 13 years old, how can you be so sure that you are in love? –Leonnatos had tried to reason with her, but she was adamant. Stubborn and high-spirited just like her mother.

— I know it daddy, deep inside me –Sophia touched her heart— Please, talk to the King, you are his friend, he won't refuse.

_The problem is not Alexander, the problem is Eni_ –Leonnatos shook his head. His wife was completely against the idea of their daughter marrying the Crown Prince. They had talked about this and Leonnatos was very surprised to find her so angry at the sole mention of a possible marriage between them. Very few times he had seen her so sure about something and even if he hated to argue with his wife he couldn't help it. His daughter's eyes haunted him and, at the end, he had agreed to talk to the King behind Berenike's back— _Eni is going to be furious when she finds out._

He shuddered. He could fight against thousands of Indians but couldn't face the wrath of his wife.

And speaking of which, what was Leonnatos doing in India? He had been left behind with the Agrianes, a group of archers and a couple of cavalry squadrons, a force of mercenary cavalry and infantry and was ordered to stay in the land of the Oreitai to await for the fleet to help them with provisions and supplies, and then, he had to settle the affairs of the Oreitai, but these people weren't too cooperative and immediately raised against him.

Leonnatos won a great battle where "he killed six thousand of them, and all their leaders. And of his own forces Leonnatos lost only fifteen cavalrymen and a handful of infantry […] when Nearchos arrived at the shore near Rhambakia, Leonnatos had prepared provisions for his Ocean voyage. He also exchanged troops with Nearchos, taking with him those men who, on account of their laziness, had caused or might cause disciplinary problems in the fleet. After Nearchos' departure, Leonnatos put everything in order among the Oreitai, as he had been instructed."(1)

Berenike had been immensely proud of his victory over the enemy and he couldn't avoid smiling recalling the warm welcome his wife had given him— _Although I am sure she will become a demon as soon as she knows I came to Alexander_ –that was enough to erase his smile once again.

He found Alexander in a good mood, which was great, and quickly gave his report, calm and sure of what he was saying, remembering every detail as if he were living the moment again, but, as soon as he finished with his account, he began to sweat and feel anxious and nervous.

— Alexander, I know you are busy but, I would like a word with you –he said, feeling his hands trembling.

— Yes, of course –the King, sitting down in front of him, looked at his friend and Leonnatos forgot how to talk, all words abandoned him and he babbled like a baby.

_Oh, dear_ –he thought, feeling about to faint.

— It's _em-_ something personal –said his friend— You see with all this big celebration and the weddings I was wondering if you have _er-_ thought about finding Achilles a _em-_ bride –he congratulated himself, that had gone really well.

— Yes, in fact I have –answered Alexander, leaning back against his chair— I have been thinking very carefully who could be a good wife to my heir and, I came to the conclusion that Aki should marry a cousin of his.

That brightened Leonnatos' day. Could it be? Could the Gods be so merciful with him?— _Oh dear Hera help me and I promise to make a splendid sacrifice in your honor_.

— Really?

— Yes, I mean, if Aki marries one of my daughters, as soon as Stateira or Parysatis, give me one, no one would be able to question his right to the throne –and there ended Leonnatos' smile.

Something that truly troubled Alexander was ensuring his adopted son had no problems inheriting his Empire. The King had suffered palace conspiracies, had suffered Attalos and his niece Cleopatra Eurydice and had been one step of losing the throne if it hadn't been for Hephaistion who gave himself to King Philip in exchanged of keeping Alexander as the Crown Prince— _But I will make sure Aki doesn't have to suffer that, he will be my undisputable heir_.

— Oh…I see, but…you'll have to wait years for that –his friend insisted— If-if you have a daughter next year, for example, and you will have to wait until she is 13 then Aki…

— Aki will be 27, what's so strange with that? –Alexander took a moment to see beyond his friend, to read him— What do you want Leon? Why are you asking me all this?

This was his opportunity, he had to seize it. He took a deep breath.

— Well, I was thinking that I have a daughter and well, Sophia is still young, 13 years old, but in a couple of years she will be in age to get married and well, she is Achilles' cousin –Alexander suspected that much but still it surprised him to find Leonnatos, from all people, offering him a marriage alliance. Could it be Berenike's idea?

— Why do you want to marry your daughter with my son? –there were thousands of possible answers to that question but the King wanted to hear his friend's reasons.

— It was not my idea –answered Leonnatos with all honesty— In fact it never crossed my mind to marry Sophi to her cousin but…She is in love with Achilles –that was the last thing Alexander was waiting to hear— Alexander, I am no fool, I know Achilles one day will be King and will be the most powerful man of the known world, just as you are now, and I also know you can marry him with whomever you want. I agree that to marry him to one of your daughters is brilliant but, as I said, you'll have to wait years and many things can happen in that time. Achilles can have 2 or 3 wives, and my girl is a noble Macedonian, my family is from the Lynkestian royal house and your grandmother came from our family. Sophia is a beautiful girl, smart and well learned, thanks to her mother, and it wouldn't be a bad thing if the men saw that your heir marries a true Macedonian girl.

Alexander blinked truly impressed by his friend's words, he did not stammer or trembled, he was sure of every word. This wasn't the Leonnatos he knew, this was Leonnatos the father fighting for his only daughter and the King had to admit he was right in several things.

**XXX**

— And what did you answer Leon? –asked Hephaistion as soon as Alexander finished his story.

— That I will think about it but, I don't know what to think –the King admitted— Leon has a point, Aki can have as many wives as he wants, or needs, and many things can happen in years to come.

— And you may as well never have a daughter –said his beloved realistically, nodding slowly— Alex, what Leon proposes you is not far-fetched. His family is important and well connected in Macedonia and, after marrying all your officers to Persians, I think the men would welcome the news of their Crown Prince getting married to a Macedonian.

_Especially now after what Chrysaor said about the possible mutiny_ –thought Hephaistion. He had considered the possibility of telling Alexander about the men's complains but he discarded the idea— _I will do it when I have more information, if I do it now, Alex is capable of arresting everybody and that would help no one_.

— So, you agree? –the King sighed, rubbing his eyes.

— I think is a good idea –said Hephaistion— Alex, your men are truly restless thinking you are changing Macedonia for Persia, this will serve to reassure them –he made a pause— But I will want to ask Aki first.

The King walked to the window and rested his arms on the frame, bending slightly to the front and watching the beautiful gardens where servants ran decorating everything for the big event. Exotic flowers had been brought from all over the Empire, the same as all kind of delicacies, wines, fruits and an army of cooks ready to surprise the King's guests. Night and day people could be found working at every corner of the palace, like restless bees, something that had Roxanne complaining because of the noise.

— We are getting old –said Alexander suddenly.

— Why do you say that? –Hephaistion approached him, following the King's gaze, watching 4 men carrying a flower tree to plant it near the fountain.

— We are discussing our son's engagement –said the King slowly and both laughed— When was that Aki grew so much?

— It's part of life, Alex –the _Chiliarch_ sighed— And one day we will be standing here watching this same garden and planning our grandchildren's weddings –that thought pleased Alexander, their grandchildren with the blood of both of them, yes, it truly made him very happy to think about it.

— Do you think Aki will want to marry Sophia?

— I am afraid yes –that choice of words made the King turn to see him.

— Why afraid?

— Aki is too cold sometimes –Hephaistion explained— If he thinks this marriage is politically correct, if he thinks marrying his cousin would help the Empire, he will do it…and I don't like that.

— You would prefer he marry for love –that was not a question and his beloved nodded slowly— But whom does he love?

— I wish I could answer that question –the _Chiliarch_ sighed.

— I just hope he falls for his friend Demetrius –said Alexander, in a naïve tone of voice full with hopes and dreams in a better future— I don't like Seleucus for him –that remark made Hephaistion smile.

— You say this because you want Aki to be like us, to have a Macedonian friend his own age.

— What is wrong with that?

— Aki is…

— Is not me –Alexander finished the sentence— I know.

**XXX**

Since all kinds of delicious and exotic food had been brought to the palace, from barley groats, fine flour for beverages, minced cress, mustard seed, to meat of every kind, sheep and goats, cattle, fattened geese, pigeons, lambs, goslings, gazelles, including fresh milk of the day, sweetened whey, sweet must of sweetened apples, black raisins, and other hundreds of things, the area near the kitchens and the storerooms smelled like heaven. Achilles and Demetrius had felt their mouths watering when they came back from riding around the palace complex and the Prince had used all his authority to demand the surrender of a especially deliciously looking cake.

— Now I see what are the benefits of being the Crown Prince's friend –said Demetrius with his mouth full. Both were sharing a bench in the garden where a cold breeze could be enjoyed under fruit trees that smell like honey. It was so peaceful there, the sun bathing everything in its orange light, ready to surrender its place to the pale moon and its phantasmagoric coldness.

— Its good, isn't it? Dad summoned the best cooks in the Empire and they had been experimenting the whole week –answered Achilles licking his fingers— Tomorrow they are preparing a desert demonstration and dad is going to pick what he wants to be served at the weddings. Do you want to come?

The page's eyes shone with excitement.

— Can I?

— Of course, it's a lot of food and dad is inviting his friends too.

— Great! –they fell silent for a moment, just eating and enjoying the delicious cake, until Demetrius found the courage to ask a question that had been eating him. This was a good time as any— Aki, I was wondering. Do you really want to marry your cousin?

— Yes, why do you ask? –he had told the page a couple of days ago about Leonnatos' marriage proposal, he told Demetrius everything except…

_Why can't I say anything about Seleucus? Why can't I tell Dris about him?_ –not even him knew the answer. Achilles thought the marriage proposal was not too important but, judging by his friend's voice and expression, it was for him.

— Don't you think you are too young?

— I am not marrying tomorrow –the Prince finished his cake— Dad and daddy said I have to wait at least until I am 20 –and relief washed over Demetrius as if someone had lifted a very heavy rock crushing his shoulders.

— I am glad to hear that.

— Why? –but the page did not answer him.

— What do you think of your future stepmothers? –asked Demetrius, changing the subject and Achilles took a moment to gather his thoughts. Both Princesses were Cyrus Ochus' sisters, he had met them before and it had depressed him to meet them again now that his friend was dead but, as always, he said nothing.

— They are fine –he answered at last— I already knew them but now they are paying me more attention. Stateira is trying really hard to act as my mother but she doesn't fool me, she is not doing it because she loves me but because she knows what happened between Roxanne and I and wants to make the King happy.

— The King should have executed that bitch –said Demetrius, talking about Roxanne.

He had been furious when Achilles told him that story— _But not as furious as Seleucus_ –the Prince remembered that day, the _archihypaspistes_ had been one step of killing the Queen.

— He can't, not without losing her father's support –said Achilles— But its fine, I don't mind.

— You don't mind? She tried to kill you –Demetrius was in shock.

— Yes, but you have to understand we are all competing, as if we were in a race –said the Prince for the page's utterly confusion— We are all members of the royal house with the same goal: power. Roxanne did what she had to reach the goal and failed. Now I think Stateira is trying to join the race but she is not as cunning as Roxanne and lacks common sense, behaving like a capricious small girl. Parysatis doesn't want to get involve, she is scared of dad not knowing what to expect of him, and Drypetis is very sweet –he smiled— Drypetis truly wants to be my friend but she doesn't realize how many problems that is going to cause her.

— Why?

— Because I am the King's heir and the King had been very clear on the point that, no matter if his 3 wives give him male sons, I will remain as his heir –Achilles explained in that dispassionate voice of his; just stating the facts— Therefore, whoever wants to have the power of a true Queen has to be the one I acknowledge as my 'mother.' Drypetis wants to be kind but she doesn't realize what is she getting herself into.

Demetrius sighed and rubbed his eyes.

— You have a complicated life.

— I know, but I am ready for it –Achilles knew Hephaistion was worried for him, wanting him to be happy and to have a loving family.

_But in a royal family things cannot be as they are in Nanny's family_ –thought the Prince, his eyes on the fountain— _Don't worry daddy, I know what am I doing and I will win this race…_—but suddenly, he was taken out of his thoughts when the page licked the corner of his mouth to remove a piece of cake. Achilles blushed.

— Well, your royal highness, you may have a complicated life but, I can promise you that, when you become King, I will be your most loyal commander –said Demetrius.

— Commander? –the Prince smiled— What makes you think I will name you my commander?

— You'll see –said the page with overwhelming confidence— I will be your best _hetairoi_ and you will have no other choice but to name me your commander.

And that made Achilles laugh.

**XXX**

— Leon, you did WHAT?! How could you do? –Berenike was at one step of throwing the furniture against her husband, absolutely hysterical, shouting at the top of her voice— Today Stateira came to congratulate me because of my daughter engagement to the Prince. And there I was, standing like an idiot looking at her like a fish out of the water because I have no idea of WHAT WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT!

She was so close to breath fire that Leonnatos could do nothing more than to swallow and look at her terrified. He knew she was going to be angry but certainly wasn't expecting this kind of angry.

— Eni, Sophi is in love with Aki –he tried to reason with her. Bad idea.

— She is 13! What, in the name of the 3 heads of Cerberus, made you think it was a good idea to engage a 13 years old girl?

— Sophi asked me to…

— What part of 13 do you don't understand? –Berenike interrupted him— Who listens to a 13 years old girl? WHO?

— Sophi is very mature for her age –Leonnatos insisted— Eni, Aki is her cousin and he is a good boy, besides, our Sophi will be Queen one day.

— I don't want her to be Queen, I want Sophi to be happy, to be loved –Berenike's tears were trapped at the corner of her long eyelashes, her voice trembled. Her worst nightmare was coming true in worst possible moment, her girl would be trapped in the royal palace not only with Roxanne but also with Stateira and Parysatis. She had no idea of what kind of women were the Persian Princesses but Berenike had learned to distrust royalty.

_Royal families are all screw_ –she thought and she did not want that for her daughter.

— And what makes you think she is not going to be happy and loved at Aki's side? –Leonnatos approached her, taking her hands— Eni, Sophi is in love with him, we marry for love and see how happy we are…I mean, we had our moments but…

Berenike began to cry and embraced him, resting her head against his chest. She hoped he were right, she truly hoped but something was telling her it was not the case.

**XXX**

It had been a long day, lately all his days seen to stretch to eternity but, as some kind of twisted joke, time never seen to be enough— _I have so much to do and so little time_ –there were moments when Alexander wished to disappear, leave everything behind, and float in the nothingness, far, far away from here— _Except from Phai_ –he could get tired of always been surrounded by people but never of having his beloved close.

The King was striding through the gardens, 2 members of the _Agema_ close to him but at a respectable distance, one of pages following with a torch to light his way. He was so use of having guards, servants and slaves around him that Alexander no longer noticed their presence, almost as if they were part of the scenario— _But this is a dangerous thought, one never can forget they are people with ears, eyes and own ideas_ –he was always very careful of what he said in front of slaves of guards, he had to continue like this.

The place had a sweet smell, thousands of flowers had been brought to decorate the palace of Susa, making it look like a gigantic magical garden— _But flowers also brought uninvited guests: bees _–he thought, shaking his head, his footsteps resounding in the stillness of that night. Alexander had ordered to kill every bee for the utterly confusion of more than one person, especially since his orders didn't explain why he wanted the insects gone. He and Hephaistion had agreed to keep Achilles' allergy as a secret and only a handful of people knew about this.

_His personal doctor and doctor Philip won't talk, Perdikkas is our friend and, among Aki's friends, only Demetrius and Isidoros know what truly happened to him_ –the King pursed his lips— _And Seleucus…bloody Seleucus must know too_ –he had nothing against his _archihypaspistes_ but he would be much happier if his adopted son fell in love with someone his own age— _Barsine saw him the first time bees bit Aki but she never knew for sure what had happened then_.

Suddenly, Alexander stopped. He heard a woman giggling and the soft whispers of a male voice. Someone had chosen the garden to have a good time with someone. He shook his head and was going to continue his way when he saw 2 silhouettes and one of them was…— _Phai?!_ –he would recognize his beloved everywhere. Now he was intrigued. He gave a silent command to his guards and page to stay there and walked stealthily to the mysterious silhouettes.

Alexander heard again the woman giggling and the male voice, he could not understand what was he saying but…– _It's Phai, I am sure of it_ –he hid behind a bush and saw how Hephaistion bent over the woman, kissing her while his hand pulled down her dress, revealing a breast that soon was caught in his anxious palm. And the vein popped out and the earth trembled under the King's fury.

— What is going on here? –Alexander asked as if he were shouting orders in the battlefield, making the suspects jump scared. The woman quickly dressed again.

— Alexander? –asked Hephaistion in a husky voice the King knew all too well. His beloved was aroused and that only served to ignite his anger even more— What are you doing here?

— What am I doing here? What the hell are YOU doing here with her? –he pointed at the woman and his anger took Hephaistion aback.

— Why do you care? –his beloved's answer left him speechless for a moment.

— Why do…? –words chocked in Alexander's mouth— Do you think I will stay here doing nothing while you fuck her?

— Until now you never care with whom do I sleep –answered Hephaistion so shamelessly that the King was one step of exploding like a volcano.

Alexander took a deep breath and was going to start shouting at the top of his voice, not caring if he woke up the entire palace, when his page came running with the torch, followed by the guards who had decided to come and see if their King was in danger. The warm orange light washed over them and the King saw…

— Nikandros?! –Alexander felt like the most idiotic and stupid person in his Empire— But I…

— You thought I was Phai? –the _lochagos_ made a supreme effort not to laugh. It wasn't very wise to mock the King in that moment when he had went from surprised, to angry to embarrass.

Under the fickle light of the torch Alexander saw with all clarity his beloved's brother with a very beautiful, embarrassed, and scared, girl of generous proportions who, judging by her cloths, must be a noble girl invited to the weddings— _I just hope she is not one of the brides_ –and knowing Nikandros this was very possible.

— I want a word with you –said the King, overcoming his initial shock and managing to regain his royal composure.

— Sure.

Nikandros winked to the girl and follow Alexander. They walked for a while in complete silence while the King asked himself over and over again how was that he had mistaken the _lochagos_ for his _Chiliarch_— _I have always known they were a like…not even Lys or Aki are so alike to my Phai as these two are now_ —he felt embarrassed and that was a feeling he did not like.

— Please tell me that girl is not engage to one of my officers –said the King, trying to masquerade the whole episode as just concern for the virtue of his officers' future wives.

— She is not. She is the youngest sister of one of the brides, though –answered Nikandros with all calm— Pretty little thing, don't you think? It took me 2 roses and a smile to convince her to join me in the garden –he laughed without noise.

_Phai is right. Nick knows no shame_ –thought the King. It felt so weird to be talking like this with Nikandros, after all, they had slept together— _Well, not together exactly _–Alexander felt his face burning remembering that night. He had kissed the _lochagos_ and it had been a damn hot kiss. He had never had a lover besides Hephaistion; yes he had slept with Barsine, Lysanias, a _hetaira_, the royal concubines and Roxanne, but neither had aroused him as he had been that night and to talk to Nikandros after what had happened with him…—_I should stop thinking about that_.

— About what happened with the girl…

— You don't have to explain, or apologize, lets just assume it never happened –said the _lochagos_ and Alexander nodded, really grateful with Nikandros.

— How old are you, Nick?

— Why do you ask?

— Curiosity.

— 30 –answered Nikandros and Alexander stopped. Frowning.

— So, now you are younger than Phai? –his _lochagos_ laughed.

— Fine. 37 since tomorrow –answered Nikandros, brushing back his black hair.

— I never knew your birthday was on February –there were so many things Alexander did not about his beloved's brother and only now he stopped to think about it.

— You never asked –the _lochagos_ shrugged— And I would have told you before if I knew I would be receiving a present –he looked at the King adorably and Alexander laughed.

— We'll see, _lochagos_. Health to you!

— Health to you, sire.

* * *

(1) Waldemar Heckel. _The Marshals of Alexander's Empire_, p 91


	226. Susa Weddings

**CHAPTER 213**

**March**

The royal palace at Susa was full of guests. Virtually everyone who mattered had come to witness what promise being the event of the era, with the sole exception of the Macedonian nobility, including Queen Olympias, Queen Cleopatra or the family of the grooms, everybody else was there. Berenike had insisted they should call their mother but Alexander was in such a hurry to end with this that it was impossible.

— Eni, understand that it will take months for mom to reach us and Alex is eager to finish with the weddings as soon as possible –Hephaistion tried to reason with her.

— But I don't get it! Why the hurry? He no longer has to chase Darius and all the rebels are dead –Berenike insisted— You can always get married on June or July and mom would have time to come with Cadie, uncle Althaimenes, aunt Thailea and our cousins from Athens. Phai, it's your wedding! Don't you think the family should be together in an event like this?

— Nobody was here when Nick married Vashti.

— Yes, but he was marrying his kidnapped Persian concubine after he raped her and left her pregnant –his sister answered— You are marrying a Princess.

Glycon chose that moment to come with several papers and letters, leaving them on his desk, and left as quietly as he could.

— Eni, I understand you, and trust me, if it were my decision I would wait until summer. I miss mom too and I would love to have the whole family together again –Hephaistion took her hand and smiled— But it's not my decision, I am not the King and Alex would not wait until summer just because his _Chiliarch_ misses his mother.

— But that's so unfair! –Berenike exclaimed, stamping her foot— He chose your bride and also chose when you are getting married. What's next? Is he going to tell you also when to bed Drypetis?

— I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Lys –said her brother with all calm— You can't treat Kings as you treat any other man. Alex has his reasons for doing this and I really don't mind –Hephaistion kissed her cheek— There will be time to visit mom and for her to meet Drypetis.

**XXX**

— You gave Nick a horse! –exclaimed Hephaistion when Alexander came to his room. The _Chiliarch_ had been answering letters and finishing his paper work when his brother came to boast about his birthday present. He was thinking to go and ask the King but the blond appeared before.

Alexander blinked, taken aback by such welcome. He was expecting something completely different.

— Yes, I did. It was his birthday –he explained, sitting on his beloved's bed.

— A horse with bridle and saddle inlaid in precious stones and gold thread –his beloved continued— Why? You have never give him a birthday present before.

— Phai, I am always giving presents to my friends and you know it –Alexander tried to defend himself.

— Let me ask this again, why are you giving presents to my brother NOW?

— Why are you so interested in knowing? Are you jealous?

— Why would I be jealous of…? –then, an idea struck him and Hephaistion suddenly understood everything, almost as if the sky had opened a ray of light were falling over him— Oh.

— Oh, what?

— Oh, oh, oh –and the _Chiliarch_ laughed for the King utterly confusion.

— Phai, you are scaring me.

— Ow! Alex, you are so cute –Hephaistion said almost sweetly, taking a seat at his side on the waterbed— You are giving my brother presents because he slept with us –and for the _Chiliarch's_ amusement Alexander blushed— So, tell me, what's next? Are you going to start checking with whom he sleeps? That will be a challenge worth of a hero because he sleeps with a different woman every week if he can.

— Very funny –the King complained making his beloved laugh.

— Now, tell me I'm wrong and you didn't give him a present because of that –Alexander said nothing, widening Hephaistion's smile— Just be careful, if Nick discovers this he will use it in his advantage until you name him satrap or something.

— You really don't mind? –asked the King with curiosity.

— What?

— You don't feel jealous or something after I…we…I mean. You know! –Alexander was truly uncomfortable talking about that night when they three of them…He cleared his throat— You were pretty angry when I slept with Lys.

— Alex, I was angry at Lys and, besides, it's not like you are bedding Nick –now it was Hephaistion's turn to blush remembering that night— Lets talk about something else –he smiled and pushed Alexander playfully— Alex, give a massage.

That made the King laugh.

— Don't you have a slave for that?

— But I want one of your massages, please –the _Chiliarch_ made a pout and that disarmed Alexander.

— All right. Take your cloths off.

— All of them? I don't need to be naked for a massage –Hephaistion teased him.

— Oh, yes you need if it's going to be one of my specials –answered the King making him laugh truly amused. And 5 minutes later the _Chiliarch_ was naked, face down, with Alexander knelt astride over him, rubbing his back.

— _Mmmm_…you know? You should work giving massages —purred a very happy Hephaistion, resting his head on his crossed arms. It had been literally years since the last time he enjoyed one of his lover's massages and now he was wondering why on earth hadn't he asked before.

— Sure, you have no idea! The Great King giving massages to everybody –said Alexander with sarcasm, his hands moving up and down through his beloved's muscular back, sliding with easiness thanks to the aromatic oil.

The _Chiliarch_ laughed without noise.

— I never said to everybody, but you can always work for me.

— And how are you going to pay me, master? –Alexander teased him.

— Gold?

— I have all the gold I would ever need –the King rubbed his back with his thumbs, making circles over the strong muscles.

— _Mm_…—an idea struck Hephaistion, making him smile with mischief— I can pay you with kisses –he said remembering Chrysaor.

— In that case, you have a deal –answered Alexander, bending to the front to kiss his head.

**XXX**

Berenike, as the wife of one of the King's friends and the sister of his beloved _Chiliarch_, was treated in the palace like a true princess, something that, even if she did not want to admit aloud, had her fascinated and immensely happy. When she was a girl she had dreamed with marrying a prince, living in a palace, her wardrobe full with beautiful dresses and expensive jewels, servants ready to pamper her and a personal cook. And even if she did not marry a prince she was now living the life she always dreamed, now she had everything she could possible want, or dream.

Leonnatos was an important man and, even if he weren't, her brother Hephaistion was the second most important man in the Empire and was just as eager to pamper her as her husband. Yes, Berenike was a truly a lucky woman but she couldn't be completely happy…

— You worry too much –said Thais, sitting at her friend's side in the garden. Berenike could be a princess in all but name but she still like to embroider her family cloths and she like to do this in the garden, surrounded by flowers and hearing the relaxing singing of birds.

Lanike, Kleitos' daughter, was now a beautiful girl of 5 years old, the living image of her father but with the same dark hair and gray eyes of her mother. She was playing near them with her cousins, Ayasha and Antigone. They were older than her but still enjoyed to have little Lanike around.

— Eni, your daughter will be Queen, do you have any idea of how many women would kill for that honor? –Thais insisted— I know what you think of Aki, Roxanne and royal families, and trust me, I understand you but, you have to trust your daughter. You can't protect her always and you have to believe Sophi is capable of great things. I am her teacher and I know she is very smart.

Berenike sighed.

— I guess you are right –she answered, keeping her eyes on her embroidery— I am exaggerating…Gods! You are right. I should be preparing my girl instead of crying and complaining.

— That's a great idea –Thais nodded— For one she needs to learn the Persian protocol and it wouldn't be a bad thing to teach her Persian.

— You have a point.

They fell silent for a moment, listening the girls laughing and screaming as only little girls could do.

— Eni, I have something to tell you –said the _hetaira_, suddenly serious. Berenike stopped embroidering and lifted her head to look at her.

— What is it? –she asked and her friend bit her lower lip, trying to find a way to say it.

— I am pregnant.

— What?! Thais! That's wonderful! –Berenike embraced her with force, smiling and almost jumping when she remembered a tiny little detail— Oh dear Zeus! But Ptolemy is getting married in a matter of days.

The _hetaira_ shrugged.

— I always knew this will happen one day –she said, a little sad but in peace with her situation— I never hoped he would marry me.

Berenike felt about to cry.

— What are you planning to do? If you want to stay with me…

— Thank you, Eni –Thais took her hand— I am fine, really. I have enough money saved and I am still planning to stay with my father for a while in Babylon.

— If you need anything, just ask.

— I know, thank you.

**XXX**

Hephaistion had been working until late, having to take care not only of his responsibilities as the sole commander of the _hetairoi_ cavalry, which was now known as Hephaistion's unit, but also, Alexander had left him in charge of finding suitable accommodations for all his guests. He yawned for the eleventh time in 5 minutes and was falling a sleep when Xsayarsa appeared.

— _Peris!_ Oh, _Peris_ we have to talk –said the eunuch, arriving without knocking and as if he were the master and Hephaistion his personal servant. The _Chiliarch_ thought to reprehend him but, at end, he closed his mouth and shook his head. It would as pointless and to try to teach Nikandros to knock.

— What happened now?

— _Peris_ you are marrying a Princess –said Xsayarsa excited, applauding and jumping— Finally! Maybe now you will learn some manners –the _Chiliarch_ raised an eyebrow but said nothing— You need to learn the Persian protocol. I heard for a friend of mine that the King is planning a wedding in Persian style and we can't have my patron looking bad, can we? So, we are beginning the lessons tomorrow.

The eunuch was informing him not asking for his permission and Hephaistion sighed. Even if he did not like this he admitted Xsayarsa had a point, and the eunuch knew everything you needed to know about the Persian protocol.

— Fine. Tomorrow at noon then.

— Excelent! –Xsayarsa looked pleased— And now go to sleep, you need your beauty sleep or you will look horrendous.

And without another word he left, leaving Hephaistion alone with his thoughts and the mountain of work— _What have I done?_ –he thought smiling and shaking his head. He returned his attention to the list in front of him and his dark gray eyes stopped on Eumenes' name.

Oh, how he hated the royal secretary! Since his appointment as _Chiliarch_ Eumenes had been giving him a hard time, more than before if that was possible, not to mention that he was also specially nasty around Achilles— _He has been like this with me since I was a boy, would he ever change? _–he knew the answer all too well. Hephaistion was going to write down the orders for Eumenes's quarters and then, he stopped. What he was thinking was childish, to say the least, but, the sudden urge for revenge was stronger and, for the first time in his life, he let himself being irresponsible. He took a reed pen and, with a big malicious smile, put another name on the parchment.

**XXX**

— He did it on purpose! –Eumenes accused the _Chiliarch_, like a child making a tantrum in front of his parents, so angry that his face appeared to be turning purple— Hephaistion gave my quarters to Evius. A flute player! That's no way to treat your royal secretary, I who have shared with you hardships, who have fought at your side for so many years! Or maybe Hephaistion wants us to change our arms and become flute players and tragedians in orders to be treated with more respect.

— I am sure it was a mistake –said the King, trying with all his might to remain calm but having a hard time accomplishing it.

— It was not! –Eumenes raised his voice and Alexander saw him through narrowed eyes.

— I will talk to Hephaistion and see that you are properly…accommodated. Now, if you excuse me, I have other things to do –the tone of the King's voice chilled the secretary's blood. He remembered his burning tent and, after nodding, excused himself and retired.

XXX

— Phai, did you give Eumenes' quarters to a flute player? –asked Alexander, arriving at his beloved's study. He was sure it was all a mistake and was so sure that his beloved would apologize, absolutely embarrassed by this, that, he was stunned when he heard…

— Yes, I did –said Hephaistion so boldly that the King needed a moment to actually understand what had he said.

— What?! Why?

— Because I am tired of Eumenes, his insults, witty remarks, his glances and sneers. The guy is a douchebag and someone has to put him in his proper place –that was certainly the last thing Alexander was waiting to hear.

— Who are you and what have you done with my Phai?

— Your Phai got tired of Eumenes –said Hephaistion, lifting his head proudly— I can live knowing he hates me but he is going to far and I'm sick of hearing him complain about my son.

The King blinked, successfully taken aback.

— All right. I get that, and I understand –he said slowly— But what you did was childish.

— I know, but he deserves it –said the _Chiliarch_ stubbornly— And excuse me but this was not nearly as childish as setting his tent on fire.

That made Alexander laugh. His beloved got him there.

— You win, my love. Just see that Eumenes is properly accommodate and…let's forget about this.

**XXX**

What can I tell you about my wedding? It was truly spectacular. 100 high Macedonian officers got married that day to women from the most important families of the Persian Empire. Everything was made according to the ancient Persian ceremony: "chairs were set for the bridegrooms in order of precedence, and when healths had been drunk the brides entered and sat down by their bridegrooms, who took them by the hand and kissed them. The King who was married just like the others were, and in the same place, was the first to perform the ceremony."(1)

Krateros was married to Amastrine, daugther of Oxyathres (Darius' brother) The poor woman…. Ptolemy to Artacama, daughter of Atabazus and Eumenes to Artonis also daughter of Artabazus. Nearchus to a daughter of Barsine and Mentor. I already mentioned Seleucus and Perdikkas also got married, along with many others whose names would mean nothing to you.

— I like you wife, Phai –said Berenike, looking astonishing during the wedding banquet. She could not attend to men's celebration but, since this was a wedding, she was allowed to come with her beaming daughter who followed Achilles everywhere. Despite her initial rejection to the marriage between the 2 cousins Berenike had to admit Achilles treated her girl with all gallantry and respect and that her daughter looked so happy that appeared to shadow the sun— Drypetis is really sweet.

— I am glad you think that because I have a favor to ask for you –said Hephaistion, taking this opportunity to talk to his sister about something that had been bothering him for some time now.

— Yes, whatever you want.

— Eni you know I would never love Drypetis as she deserves –said the _Chiliarch,_ erasing the smile on his sister's face— But I want her to be happy and I will be most of the time away from her side. I want you to be her friend, please, take care of Drypetis.

Berenike's lip trembled and she had to blink several times not to cry. Since she was very young she had know this would happen if her brother got married, she knew how strong was the love between Alexander and Hephaistion and knew that no one would be able to stand between them. Berenike had always pitied the women who marry them but now, at her 30 years old, she understood better and could not avoid feeling pity for that sweet Persian Princess.

— I will, don't worry –Berenike took his hand, forcing herself to smile— Thais, Vashti and I will adopt her, she won't be alone.

**XXX**

— Perdikkas, I still can't believe it! You married! –exclaimed Leonnatos, laughing and patting his friend's back.

— Yes, yes, I am married, big deal –answered the _hipparch_ without emotion.

— What? You don't like you wife? –asked Leonnatos.

— Not much –admitted Perdikkas, lowering his voice so nobody else could hear him— She is…not what I expected.

Leonnatos turned, looking for the daughter of Atropates and now the official wife of his friend. It was nice girl of 16 years old, long dark hair and big honeyed eyes.

— She is not ugly, and is very young.

— Yes, but she is not my style –Perdikkas complained.

— What's her name? –asked Leonnatos and the _hipparch_ looked at him as if he had been asked to solve an mathematical equation.

— I…_em-_…_er-_…she is _er-_-…it's _em-_…

— You don't know your wife's name? –Leonnatos laughed.

— It's a Persian name! You know how bad I am for them, they all sound the same –complained the _hipparch_ making his friend laugh even more.

But Perdikkas wasn't the only one unhappy with his wife and this did not pass unnoticed for Hephaistion who put especial attention to his companions. They all behaved impeccably, even Krateros for the _Chiliarch's_ complete astonishment (he was sure the commander did not even know how to eat with his mouth close let alone learn the Persian protocol). The fathers of the brides were all pleased, the brides not much, and the grooms…— _They have written across their faces 'I am doing this because the King ordered it.' I just hope the poor girls won't have to pay for this_.

But when he shared his thoughts and concerns with Nikandros…

— Phai, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to break your innocent heart but, people usually don't get married because they are in love –said his older brother in a feign sweet tone, as if talking to a small child or a retarded. The _Chiliarch_ narrowed his eyes— Not all marriages are like mom and dad.

— I know, but still, I can't avoid feeling something is not quite right here –Hephaistion insisted.

— You think that because of the troops' ill mood –those words caught the _Chiliarch's_ attention.

— What do you know about that? –his brother shrugged.

— Not much. The same as everyone, I guess –said Nikandros, failing to grasp the importance or seriousness of the situation— The men are not happy but everybody is aware of it. And, I think, you are jumping at shadows here because of that. Maybe your friend Perdikkas or admiral Nearchos are not jumping happily with their new wives but only time would tell if this was or not a good idea, there is no point to be worrying now –his big brother slapped the back of his head— You think too much.

That made Hephaistion smile.

— Maybe…which reminds me, where are Demetrios and Lys?

— Your cousin, the same as you, is in a gloomy mood, so he must be in some corner drinking himself to oblivion and Lys was with his friend Iolaos.

— What happened to Demetrios? Why is he in a gloomy mood? –Hephaistion frowned.

— The weddings and everything reminded him of his wife and he wants to go home –Nikandros explained and that made Hephaistion remember something else.

— And you? Are you still thinking to ask Alexander to let you go back? –the _Chiliarch_ wasn't sure he would like the answer but he had to ask.

Nikandros sighed and took a moment before answering.

— Yes, Phai. I wanted to tell you until this was over but since you ask –he left the cup on the nearest table— Demetrios and I want to go home and both of us think it will be wise to talk to Alexander once we reach Babylon –Hephaistion felt a knot in his throat. His big brother and his cousin were leaving him— Phai, I don't want you to think I am abandoning you but…your place is here, your son is the Crown Prince, the King is your lover and now your wife is a Persian Princess –Nikandros took him by the shoulder and smiled— But I miss Pella and my family would be better there. Besides, someone has to take care of mom.

Hephaistion forced himself to nod. This news was a blow to him but he admitted his brother and cousin were right.

— When we reach Babylon…I'll talk to Alexander too, you won't have problems to get to Pella –said the _Chiliarch_.

— Thank you.

**XXX**

During the 5 days of ceremonies Alexander gave money awards for several men for distinguish conduct on the field, or in recognition of a man's reputation and good service. "A special decoration consisting of a gold crown was granted to certain officers for conspicuous bravery [to] Leonnatos, for saving the King's life, for hard service in India, for his victory in Oria, for facing and defeating in battle, with the forces left under his command, the rebellious Oreitae and their neighbors, and his satisfactory settlement of affairs in general in Oria."(2) Nearchos, Hephaistion and other officers were also awarded this gold crown and Hephaistion could see his sister beaming in pride looking at her husband treated like a hero.

**XXX**

_Where am I? _–Hephaistion asked himself. Again, he was again in the same dark room but, this time, he noticed something different. It was cold, very cold, the air was stale and the unmistakable smell of death filled his nostrils— _What is this place?_

_For long I have been hiding,_

_And all the pain I hold within sends shivers down my spine._

_For long I have been waiting,_

_For a reason to arise,_

_Was it all a waste of time?_

(Stream of Passion, _Deceiver_)

The fickle light of several candles illuminated the place and Hephaistion could see he was no it in a room. It was a very ancient crypt—_Why am I here?_ –he looked at the front and there was a man, sitting on a chair but his face…

Hephaistion woke up before being able to see the man's face. He had no idea what did this dream mean but every passing night it was more and more recurrent— _It's not just a dream, I can feel it deep inside me, it's…a warning but not like the ones from my other dreams_ –he took a hand to his forehead, watching the ceiling. He hated that dream, always the same, leaving him with a dreadful feeling, as if something terrible were about to happen.

_I am afraid of my own dreams_ –Hephaistion mused. He was afraid of falling asleep, of dreaming about that crypt, he wanted to see the man's face but, at the same time, he feared what he would find— _I am exaggerating_. _It's just a dream_ –that was what he wanted to believed but, he knew he was wrong.

He turned and found Drypetis sleeping at his side. He smiled. She looked so peaceful, almost like a child who had no worries in the world— _My wife_ –how strange that sound. He knew this would be no happy marriage for him as the one his parents had enjoyed but he would honor his word and make Drypetis as happy as he could— _What does she dream?_ –and for a moment he felt envious of that serene face, breathing steadily.

Sharing his bed with her had been very different than making love to Alexander. Of course it was different! But not entirely unpleasant, he was fond of her and had tried to be as gentle and sweet as he could— _Drypetis was virgin unlike Cleopatra when I bedded her before her wedding_ –the day she conceived Achilles. Hephaistion was unsure if he wanted more children, he had his hands full with so many things and loved his son so much that he found himself wondering if he would be able to love another son or a daughter like that.

_Now I am thinking too much_ –he reprehended himself, taking a seat and yawing— _If I have more children I will love them all, I know. _

**XXX**

_Unfortunately there was no time for honeymoon or to even for me to start knowing my new wife. We still have many problems and urgent matters requiring our attention and day, after day, even if I tried always to at least have one meal with Drypetis, it was almost impossible. The whole affair of the possible mutiny had my complete attention and every day things complicated even more._

— Heph, the situation is worst than you imagined –said Chrysaor one afternoon. Both hidden in Achilles' bedroom while the Prince was out with Demetrius— It took me a while to gain the trust of the conspirators and still they don't tell me much. They know I am the Prince's guard and think I may open my mouth at the wrong moment and screw everything up. But, I have learned a few things. Do you know about the King's decree?

Hephaistion nodded.

— About the debts? Yes –he answered.

_What about the debts? Let me explain: Alexander knew the problems with the Macedonian veterans had reached an alarming point, and in an attempt to win their favor again, knowing that many of his men were deep in debt to traders, merchants, horse copers and brother keepers, asked for a list with the names of these men so he could pay their debts._

— Yes, the problem, Heph, is they no longer trust the King –answered Chrysaor— Many men are unhappy but thanks to _dekadarcha_ Aster and Eetion and _dekasteros_ Mydon, things are getting out of control. They were the ones who began to circulate the rumor that the King is looking to punish them and that's why he wants a list with names.

_Oh this is really bad_ –thought the _Chiliarch_.

— I will talk to Alexander, you keep an eye on these men –he said and was going to leave when Chrysaor took him by the arm.

— Heph…I was thinking, I have discovered a lot, I even know the names of some of the conspirators so, maybe you can give me part of my reward –those words made Hephaistion smiled with mischief.

— Not until the job is done and, if I were you, I will get hurry.

**XXX**

— The men are out of their minds! –exclaimed Alexander while he and Hephaistion were checking the list of debtors— I can't believe it! The men actually think this is a trick so I can find who has overspent his pay –he was furious and the poor desk paid for it when he hit it hard with his fist— I had to go in person and remind that ungrateful bunch of bastards that a King always spoke the true and they have no right to think otherwise.

Hephaistion saw the list where very few names could be found and left it aside— _It's just as Chrys said. _

— How much it will cost you to pay your men's debts?

— I don't know but Aki helped me with an estimation, around 20, 000 talents –answered Alexander.

— That's a lot of money.

— Yes but now with Harpalos gone I have again access to the treasury –the King explained— Money is not the problem any more.

_For now_ –thought Hephaistion but said nothing. He had come with the idea of telling Alexander about the conspiracy and the mutiny but, again, he decided to keep silent. The King was too angry and the rumors would only serve to anger him even more and the last thing the _Chiliarch_ wanted were more problems. He decided to change the subject.

— Alex, what are you going to do with the mercs? –asked Hephaistion.

The mercenaries had become a very serious problem, another one, since Alexander ordered his satraps to disband them. They had a great number of men underarms and unemployed wandering around the empire with no other means to subsist than steal. The most complicated part was that almost all of the mercenaries were Greeks but Greek cities had a policy that, any man who swore alliance to the Persians became instantly a traitor to Greece so, the mercenaries could not just pack their things and go back home.

Alexander sighed and, suddenly, Hephaistion thought he looked old, older than he was, and tired. He never thought to live to see this.

— I tried to recruit as many mercs as I could but I can't take them all –said the King, overwhelmed by the problems— I think the only solution is to force the Greeks to receive them back. If they refused I will give Antipater instruction to persuade them –the way in which he pronounced "persuade" spoke volumes of what he was thinking.

— That can be dangerous too, you will send to Greece men highly train and well armed –his beloved warned him— What if they raise in arms against you?

— I know but –Alexander rubbed his eyes— I can't find any other way out.

The _Chiliarch_ nodded.

— All the mercs would be going back home?

— No, not all –said Alexander— The ones charged with sacrilege, murder or the Thebans would have to stay. We'll see what to do with them.

* * *

(1) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 354

(2) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 355

**A/N**: I want to take this opportunity to explain something about Seleucus. At Susa he was married to a Persian noble named Apama. Now, before they got married, this Apama had been Seleucus' mistress for years, he took her with him to India and there she gave birth to his son and heir Antiochus (who later became King). For obvious reasons I did not write that but, I thought you should know.


	227. Opis Pt I

**Warning**: People, **–M–** Chapter ahead, so beware. Also, this is a **–H–** Chapter. You have been warned.

* * *

**CHAPTER 214**

**April**

_We left Susa as soon as we were ready, we were going to march to Ecbatana, making just one stop at a town called Opis. The plan was very simple, stayed at Opis until summer, then moved to Ecbatana, spend some months there, and continue the journey to Babylon. My orders were to go by land with the bulk of the infantry while Alexander sailed down the River Eulaeus. It was not a dangerous march but it would be uncomfortable so I did not take Drypetis with me_.

— I don't want you to travel with the men, it would be hard for you so, take your time, pack your things and, I will see you again at Babylon –Hephaistion explained to Drypetis in her room. He knew, thanks to Xsayarsa, with what alarming number of baggage the Persian nobility used to travel and he had no time to wait for his wife to be ready— Yarsa will stay with you to help, he is being with me for years now and he knows pretty well his way in the army. Whatever you need ask him.

She nodded.

— I will, my Lord.

— What did I tell you? It's not necessary to call me that, Hephaistion is fine –he smiled at her and the Princess blushed. She still blushed after sharing the _Chiliarch's_ bed a couple of times— If you want, you can take your cats with you –that made her smile with sincere joy.

— Thank you my…Hephaistion.

— I like cats too –he said, they hadn't had much time to talk but he had noticed how much she loved her pets— When I was a boy we used to have one named Mr. Hermes, he was a good cat, died of old age.

— I have seven cats –Drypetis said excited, almost jumping— They are good cats too, the oldest is Xerxes –she blushed again— I…I put them all names of Persian Kings, but my grandmother scolded me and…

That made Hephaistion remembered one of his strange dreams, one where he had had 7 cats with Persian names—_How curious_.

— I think it was very clever of you –the _Chiliarch_ reassured her— You'll have to introduce me your cats one of these days –and that made her immensely happy.

**XXX**

They were leaving next day and Hephaistion still had many things to do, issue orders and leave Xsayarsa with a very long list of recommendations; he was making mental notes of all his pending things when Chrysaor arrived at his study. One look at his face told him it was serious and, without saying a word, he took the guard to his room.

— What happened?

— Heph, now I know when is going to take place the mutiny –said Chrysaor without preambles— The lads heard a rumor that the King is planning to discharge the veterans and, when he gives the announcement, then, the mutiny will began.

Hephaistion felt as if an invisible hand were gripping his guts. He knew about Alexander's plans to discharge the veterans but…

— Are you sure?

— Positive –the guard nodded.

_All right, now, how do I tell Alex this?_ –he puffed his cheeks out, he was planning to ran to Alexander but, when he turned he saw a very happy Chrysaor smiling at him.

— What? –the _Chiliarch_ had so many things in his head that truly had no idea of why was the guard smiling like that. The situation was chaotic, and he was smiling?

— Well, dear Heph, I did as you wanted so…—he moved closer— I want my kisses.

Hephaistion blinked, taken aback— _Crap! I forgot_.

— Now?

— If not when? I risked my life for you, you know?

— Chrys, listen I have to talk to the King before he leaves. Aki is coming with me that means you will be coming with me too, so, I'll pay you tomorrow, you have my word –said the _Chiliarch_. Chrysaor wasn't happy to hear this but he agreed and Hephaistion ran to catch Alexander before he left.

**XXX**

— Are you sure? –asked Alexander when he heard everything from Hephaistion— They are planning to mutiny, again? –he was about to explode in what promised to be the mother of all outburst of anger but his beloved calmed him down.

— Alex, listen to me carefully –he said, his voice just a mere whisper— Don't do a thing about this…Please let me finish –he said, raising his hand when the King opened his mouth— You know now who is involve in this, you have the advantage but, if you go and arrest these men you will only gain the distrust of the troops who already suspect of every single one of your actions. They are paranoid and to arrest their officers won't help. If you want my opinion I think you should let them act but be ready and when they act, arrest them.

Alexander took several breaths, calming his burning rage down. His first impulse was to start shouting, calling the guards, the _Agema_, the _Argyraspides_ and to arrest them, order their execution and leave the corpses to the carrion birds. He was becoming allergic to the word 'mutiny' and felt a terrible hate threatening to eat him, asking for blood but… He looked into his beloved's eyes and started to calm down— _Phai is right, I have to be calmed._

— Tell me something, do you really think the best is to let them act? –the King needed to know and his _Chiliarch_ nodded slowly.

— I do.

— Fine –Alexander sighed— But I am not happy with this.

— I know –Hephaistion closed the distance between them and kissed him— Trust me, I think this is the best.

The King surrounded his waist and kissed him again, and again, taking his time to enjoy his lips and to safe in his memory this moment, knowing weeks would pass before feeling his beloved again— _I insist, I am crazy for even thinking in sending Phai away but…he is the only one I can completely trust_.

— I promise…this…_Mmm_…will…be…_Mmmm_…the last time…I will…send you…away from…me…—whispered Alexander between kisses.

Hephaistion smiled against his lips. He knew it was not true, he knew as long as Alexander were as powerful as he was now they would not have much time for them but he said nothing, wanting to believe his words.

**XXX**

When Hephaistion agreed to pay 5 kisses to Chrysaor it sounded like a good idea…now he was starting to regret it. The guard outsmarted him claiming the _Chiliarch_ agreed to give him 5 kisses, but he never specify where and, after all Chrysaor had done, risking his life, lying to his companions and taking part in clandestine meetings, Hephaistion had no heart to refuse.

— Chrys…you truly…—Hephaistion panted, lying face up on his bed, his knees bent up and the guard's head between his legs— Are…worst than…_Mmm_…my brother…—his face was burning and he could feel his entire body reacting under the guard's kisses— And…I…Oh dear!…never thought someone could be…worst than Nick…

Chrysaor lifted his head and gave him one of his wolfish smiles.

— I don't know why you complain so much, it's obvious from here –he lower his pale gray eyes between the _Chiliarch's_ legs— That you like it.

— Shut up!… You just have one kiss left –of 5 kisses, one had been on his lips and the other 3 on his thigh, crotch and the other one… And of course these were not chaste bashful kisses, and, since no one told the guard how long could the kisses last, Chrysaor took all the time he wanted.

— Fine –the guard, bent over again between his legs and Hephaistion arched, moaning loudly when Chrysaor kissed his…

— _Mm_…Son of a bad mother! –the _Chiliarch_ exclaimed, making him laugh.

— Are you sure you don't want to sleep with me? Because from what I see…

— Out! –shouted Hephaistion, feeling how all his treacherous hormones were screaming to let the guard do as he wanted with him— Get out, NOW!

It amazed Hephaistion to see how much he had changed. Ten years ago he would have never done this with Chrysaor but now it was not he loved Alexander less, now he was more sure about himself and his feeling towards the King— _Sometimes I feel it was thanks to King Philip that I never turned out to be like Nick_ –he smiled, resting on his side as soon as Chrysaor left him, grumbling that now he was in a desperate need of a woman.

The _Chiliarch_ took his hand between his legs and sighed softly, musically. If he were like Nikandros he would have bedded Chrysaor but— _I would never hurt Alex and he would be furious if he knew I slept with him…_

— _Mm_…—he closed his eyes, feeling his face burning and his fingers throbbing, moving his hand up and down, thinking about his lover, evoking Alexander's image, the smell of his skin, feeling his strong body pressed against him— Alex…—he had never liked anyone as he liked the King, he desired him with all the force of his soul and desperately wanted to feel him, to have him inside... But since that wasn't possible in those moments he would have to use his imagination, pretending it were his King's hands touching him.

**XXX**

**May**

Hephaistion met Alexander again at Opis, an old Babylonian city on the banks of the Tigris River, after weeks of easy march through friendly territory. This time alone had helped the King to think carefully about the mutiny menace and about his _Chiliarch_'s words. At the end, he reached the same conclusion as Hephaistion and decided to continue with his plans and be ready in case something happen.

— You want to do the announcement today? –asked Hephaistion, walking at the King's side along the streets of Opis.

— I don't want to lose time, I have to do it and, if the conspirators are really planning to strike, I think is best to act suddenly and not give them time to react –Alexander explained.

And so, Alexander ordered his troops to assemble, taking especial care in having the _Agema_ and the _Argyraspides_ close in case of being necessary. Seleucus was near the dais from where the King was going to make his announcement, looking for _dekadarcha_ Aster and Eetion and _dekasteros_ Mydon among the crowd. The _archihypaspistes_ saw Hephaistion near the King, armed with the 2 swords his grandfather had given to him, looking deathly and impressive, as the great warrior he was.

_He is expecting trouble_ –thought Seleucus, glad to see Achilles wasn't there. The Prince had no idea about the possible mutiny, no one knew, but Alexander had forbidden him to come. If something happened to him his heir needed to be safe.

Once everyone was in position Alexander announced the demobilization "of all men unfit through age or disablement for further service. He promised them lavish bonuses and severance pay, enough to make them the envy of their fellow country men when they return home"(1) It was a good idea but, again, his plans did not turn out as he wanted. The men resented his words and took them to mean he no longer found then fit to fight for him, that he only was looking to replace them.

— "Go on and conquer the world with your War Dancers!" (2) –his men shouted angrily at him and that successfully infuriated Alexander. "He had grown at that time quicker to take offence, and the Oriental subservience to which he had become accustomed had greatly changed his old open-hearted manner towards his own countrymen."(3)

It appeared as if everybody were talking at the same time, shouting insults to the Persians, the Asian troops and the King who had abandoned them after years of loyal service— _This is worst than I thought_ –said Hephaistion to himself, his body tensed as if he were about to engage in battle, all his senses alert. He saw the ringleaders of the conspiracy among the crowd but, when he was about to move, the members of the _Agema_ were already over them.

It was a confusion of men, shouts and blows, it lasted only seconds but the _Chiliarch_ was under the impression that hours had passed. Alexander came down from the dais with his officers behind him and had 13 men arrested, among them _dekadarcha_ Aster and Eetion and _dekasteros_ Mydon. The King had to shout to be heard and ordered the immediate execution of the traitors that had filled his men's minds with poison for so long. Silence fell then on his troops then and, seizing the moment, Alexander climbed again on the dais.

— "My country men, you are sick for home, so be it! –said the King with his powerful voice, reaching even the last ranks of his men— "I shall make no attempt to check your longing to return. Go whither you will; I shall not hinder you. But, if go you must there is one thing I would have you understand, what I have done for you, and in what coin you will have repaid me" –Alexander made a pause, they were so silent that it appeared to be funeral instead of a meeting.

— "First I will speak of my father Philip, as it is my duty to do" –he continued. Even if he had known about their intentions of mutiny it didn't mean he was happy. He was furious— " Philip found you a tribe of impoverished vagabonds, most of you dressed in skins, feeding a few sheep on the hills and fighting, feebly enough, to keep them for your neighbors, Thracians and Triballians and Illyrians. He gave you cloaks to wear instead of skins; he brought you down from the hills into the plains; he taught you to fight on equal terms with the enemy on your borders, till you knew that your safety lay not, as once, in your mountain strongholds, but in your own valor."

Hephaistion thought he was exaggerating. It was not as if the men in front of him were living like savages until his father came but, he had to admit, that King Philip had indeed turned a bunch of peasants into fine soldiers— _No one can deny that._

— "[…] These services which my father rendered you are, indeed, intrinsically great; yet they are small compared with my own […] My cavalry crushed the satraps of Darius, and I added all Ionia and Aeolia, the 2 Phrygias and Lydia to your Empire […] Babylon and Bactria and Susa are yours, you are the masters of the gold of Lydia, the treasures of Persia, the wealth of India, yes, and of the sea beyond India, too. You are my captains, my generals, my governors of provinces." –Alexander did not miss this opportunity to compare himself to his father, to remind them, one more time, of everything he had done for them.

_But he is doing this more often that I would like, with this, is the third time he say the same thing to his troops_ –thought Hephaistion, worried— _If Alex has to keep reminding them what he has done for them, its a sign that they are really tired_.

— "From all this which I have labored to win for you, what is left for myself except the purple and this crown? I keep nothing for my own; no one can point to treasure of mine apart from all this which you yourselves either possess, or have in safe keeping for your future use. Indeed, what reason have I to keep everything, as I eat the same food and take the same sleep as you do? Ah, but there are epicures among you who, I fancy, eat more luxurious than I; and this I know, what I wake earlier than you, and watch, that you may sleep." –again the _Chiliarch_ wasn't very sure if it was a good idea to mention this.

Yes, Hephaistion knew Alexander liked to give spending gifts to his friends and yes, there were officers, like Perdikkas, that appeared to live better than the King— _But Alex is the King and he does have more than any man alive. He truly is the Great King and this modesty…_ _I not so sure the men will appreciate it._

— "[…] There is no part of my body but my back which has not a scar; not a weapon a man can grasp or fling the mark of which I do not carry upon me […] Some of you have owed money, I have paid your debts, never troubling to inquire how they were incurred, and in spite of the fact that you earn good pay and grow rich from the sack of cities." –Alexander continued.

_It's the same he told them before the battle of Gaugamela_ –thought the _Chiliarch_— _This is not good, he shouldn't have to be reminding them these things, the men should know them in their hearts_ –it saddened him to remember that, at the beginning of this campaign, this kind of speeches weren't necessary— _I wish I could do more to help Alex. _

— "[…] And now that is on my mind to dismiss any man no longer fit for active service, all should return home to be envied and admired. But you all wish to leave me. Go then! And when you reach home, tell them that Alexander your King, who vanquished Persians and Medes and Bactrians and Sacae; who crushed the Uxii, the Arachotians and the Drangae, and added to his Empire Parthia, the Chorasmian waste and Hyrcania to the Caspian sea; so crossed the Caucasus beyond the Caspian Gates and Oxus and Tanais and the Indus, which none but Dionysus had crossed before him and Hydaspes and Acesines and Hydraotes, yes, and Hyphasis too, had you not feared to follow […] –the King was losing his temper— "Tell them, I say, that you deserted him and left him to the mercy of barbarian men, whom you yourselves had conquered. Such news would assure you praise upon earth and reward in heaven. Out of my sight!" (4)

And just as Alexander had done at the Hyphasis River, he stormed down from the dais and locked himself in the royal residence, refusing to see his men. He even went as far as to declared, on the third day, that he would use his Successors, his War Dancers, to form new units and appointed Persian nobles to brigade commands previously held by Macedonians.

**XXX**

— Phai, there is something I want to talk to you –said Alexander, sharing dinner with is beloved after the second day locked in his room. Unlike of what happened at the Hyphasis, the _Chiliarch_ had been at his lover's side, trying to comfort him— We have never talked about this but, I think is necessary.

— I'm listening.

With the light of the candles the eyes of the King looked even more mysterious, his amber eyes dark and his cerulean one even brighter— _As having the sun and the moon looking at you at the same time _–thought Hephaistion, fascinated.

— If something happens to me, if I die, I want you to be regent until Aki comes to age –said Alexander with all seriousness.

The _Chiliarch_ said nothing and kept chewing, thinking very carefully in all the implications of what was the King saying.

— Your mother would be the first one to oppose –said Hephaistion talking like Achilles, without emotion, just stating the facts— Not to mention Eumenes and Krateros. They all would accuse me of trying to crown me King and, among your high officers and satraps, I'm not sure they would let me govern as regent.

Alexander sighed.

— I'm not planning to die any time soon –he said— But, at this point, I think we have to discuss these things.

— And I can't agree more with you –said Hephaistion, meaning every word— But, what I am telling you is true. I don't want my son to suffer what you had to live when Philip married Cleopatra Euridyce.

— Neither do I, this is why I am talking to you about this –said the King and his beloved nodded.

— Alex, let's assume for a moment that you…you…—it was difficult to even say this but it was necessary— Let's think that you die tomorrow. If I am left as regent more than one will think I am manipulating my son to become the real power behind the throne. We can't have the men looking at Aki and thinking 'that's Hephaistion's son' because all the power my boy will have one day comes from you. If Aki were your biological son it would be different, but he is not, and I don't want to have your mother claiming that I want to establish my own dynasty.

— Then what?

— Aki is already 14, this November he will be 15, if you…die I think the best is to let him govern by himself –said Hephaistion— He has proven to be mature for his age and I trust him.

— But, would you be at his side? –Alexander needed to know— Would you help him?

The _Chiliarch_ smiled sweetly.

— You don't have to ask me that, of course I will –and that left the King feeling much better— Want an advice?

— Tell me.

— If you are truly planning to go to Arabia leave Aki in Persia as your regent –said Hephaistion— We both know Aki is too fragile to travel with the army and it would help him to learn how to be King; just as you father left you in charge when he went to Byzantium –Alexander nodded.

— That's a great idea.

_I will miss my boy terribly, but it's for the best_ –thought the _Chiliarch_, sure that, if the King went to Arabia he would go with him.

**XXX**

Seleucus put down the letter his new wife had written to him— _Or more precisely, the letter she dictated_ –Apama was pregnant and he found himself unmoved by the news. He wanted to have a son, an heir, and Apama was of his liking, young, pretty and, more importantly, obedient. Then, why wasn't he excited with the news?— _Because I have many things in my head to be thinking in becoming a father right now, that's why_ –the situation of the men alarmed him too.

When the problems were only the satraps or the rebellious Persians or Indians, it was fine, but, when the problems began among the troops…— _No Macedonian King can be on the throne without the army_ –he had many friends in Macedonia and, for what they said, the situation back home was also complicated. But, what worried Seleucus was not Alexander but Achilles. The Prince was the heir of this vast Empire and what the King did now would affect his adopted son.

_But I will see that nothing happen to him, even if it cost me my life_ –thought Seleucus, making a secret vow to the Gods.

**XXX**

Unlike what happened at the Hyphasis River, the men seem unsure of what to do. At the Hyphasis they were ready to leave Alexander behind if the King refused to let them go back home, but here, they seemed lost, not knowing how to act now that many of the leading conspirators were executed. But some of them still remained and were trying to convince the men to open revolt.

— You say Alexander is trying to dispose of you like garbage after years of hard service –said Hephaistion to one veteran man of 42 years old named Charis. They were surrounded by a large group of curious men and the _Chiliarch_ knew he had to be really careful or the situation would be even more complicated— If that were the case, why is he giving you so many gifts and bonuses?

— Because he is trying to buy us like whores –answered Charis but Hephaistion saw with relief that almost no one nodded their agreement.

— Fine. You don't want to be discharge honorably with money and gifts, and you don't want to stay here. What do you want? –asked the _Chiliarch_ truly at lost here.

— We want the King to take us back home.

— And what if the King can't leave right now?

— Can't or doesn't want to?

— Careful soldier. You are questioning your King –said Hephaistion in a dangerous tone— The King himself has said in numerous occasions how highly thinks of you all. Your Macedonian troops, I think it's unfair to pay him with distrust.

— Unfair is to be threatened to be replace with Asians after all we have done –Charis insisted— I defeated single handed 2 Indians officers, and what do I get?

That ended with Hephaistion's patience.

— And I have ended in single combat with more enemies than I dare to count and I am not here crying –and that successfully made Charis close his mouth.

_For someone with such a short patience, Alex does have much patience for his men_ –he thought, trying his best to calm down and speak to the men. He had never done this before, addressed the Macedonian troops— _This is Krateros' job _–but still he did what he could to help his lover.

**XXX**

— I can't believe your emotional blackmail actually worked –said Hephaistion two days later, shaking his head.

— The men are unhappy, I get it, they want to go home, I get that too; but they are not going to dictate my life and I had to make them understand who is in charge here –said Alexander very far from being happy, not even after his men had came weeping to him asking for forgiveness and ready to hand the leaders of the mutiny, had his mood improved— I meant what I said and, if they don't want to follow me, I will use my Asian troops then.

— Well, at least they felt better when you said you regarded them all as your kinsmen and kissed some of them –said Hephaistion still thinking this situation was far from being over.

_The men complain more and more, I don't think they will stand more if Alex decides to march them again into battle. A couple more of years and the troops can very well desert him if Alex doesn't do something_ –thought the _Chiliarch_, truly worried for his lover.

— I have to think of something –Alexander sighed, almost as if he had read his beloved's mind— But I think I have a plan.

— What is it?

— I will send back home 11, 000 veterans –the King explained— Krateros will have orders to escort them back home with Polyperchon as his second in command. Do you remember what I said to you at India? –Hephaistion nodded.

— You will send Krateros back home as your new regent –it wasn't a question.

— Yes. I don't want to believe what my mother says about Antipater to be true but, after what happened with Harpalos, I feel as if I can't trust anyone…—Alexander took his hand— Except of you, my love –Hephaistion smiled— Krateros will have instructions of taking over the control of Macedonia, Thrace and Thessaly. I think is not only a precaution, its just that Antipater is more than 70 years old now so…

— So nobody would be able to say you are suspecting Antipater. Instead they will say it was just fair to let the old man retire –the _Chiliarch_ guessed and the King nodded.

_It was a good plan. It surprised no one Alexander's decision but, what it was a surprise was his summon to meet with his old regent at Babylon as soon as possible. Antipater was scared, after all Alex had executed Parmelio, Philotas, Kallisthenes, Koinos' brother and he had no idea of what to expect. _

_He was sure Alexander would execute him too and so he sent his older son, Cassander to Babylon. But that's another story. _

* * *

(1) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 453

(2) Peter Green. _Alexander of Macedon_, p 454

(3) Arrian. The Campaigns of Alexander, p 360

(4) (3) Arrian. The Campaigns of Alexander, p 360, 361, 362, 363, 364.

Once again it was necessary to cut the speech, it was too long and I did not want to bore you.


	228. Opis Pt II

**Warning**: Dear everybody, this is an **–M–** Chapter and its also a chapter devoted almost entirely to Achilles, the plot demanded it and I wanted to write it. So, why do I mention this? Because if you can't stand Aki, please, don't read it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 215**

**June**

After the failed mutiny things entered a state of feign tranquility that had Hephaistion tensed. He would have preferred to know about an open conspiracy against the King than this, everything was too calm and the _Chiliarch_ could not avoid thinking a storm was coming— _But what kind of storm?_ –so far only the rank soldiers or minor officers had been conspiring but, what would happen if more important men began to do it?

Achilles had told him about how the high officers began to fight against each other when the King was dying at India, and this had left Hephaistion worried, thinking over and over again of what were his companions capable of— _Again, I am thinking too much_ –he sighed— _If we can't trust Perdikkas, Leon, Ptolemy or Seleucus…who can we trust?_ –they were all honorable men and had never done something to make him think otherwise.

_I should go to bed_ –he had been sleeping terribly, afraid of that dream of the man and the crypt, every night it was more recurrent and, somehow, he was afraid of its meaning. Hephaistion called Kyros and asked for wine, maybe if he drank enough would fall asleep— _And have no dreams_.

And after emptying almost an entire jar of un-watered wine, the _Chiliarch_ collapsed on his bed. He never knew for how long had he been sleeping, at last without dreams, when he was abruptly wakened up. Achilles was there, embracing his father with all his forces. The sudden movement made the _Chiliarch_ opened his eyes and he found his son curled against his chest, crying as if his heart were falling apart. Hephaistion was feeling a little stunned after being woke up like this, not to mention thanks to all the wine he had drank, but he embraced his son and found the sufficient brain activity to ask…

— Aki, what's wrong? –his voice was husky and still sleepy. But Achilles did not answer, he kept crying feeling his father caressing his head; and he stayed there, crying with all his forces, unable to stop.

Hephaistion just embraced him, kissing his head and waiting for his boy to calm down, whatever had happened to him had left him truly shaken, but he needed to wait before asking again why was he so sad— _I can bet my grandfather's swords that this has something to do with Seleucus or Demetrius_ –he heard Achilles' hiccup and soon the boy began to sob but still, he said nothing.

_This can't go on, this is not right_ –and feeling his son's slender body shaking in his arms made the _Chiliarch_ remember a night, many, many years ago when he had cried like this, wanting with all his forces to die, and that scared him. Could it be his son was feeling the same?

— Phai, you don't have to suffer alone –said Amyntor—You always solve your problems by yourself, and sometimes it's fine to ask for help. Please Phai, don't deny me the opportunity to help you. You are my son.

_My son is doing the same as I did _–he realized with horror and he had to stop this.

— Aki, there is something I have never told you –said Hephaistion, softly, his voice full with love and understanding— Something… terrible that happened to me when I was a year younger than you –he caught the Prince's attention, not only because of what his father had said but in the way he was pronouncing those words— When I was 13, I went to the royal palace to serve as a page. King Philip chose me as his page and one night…he…he raped me –Achilles lifted his face to see father, he had never be this surprised in his young life.

— My grandfather raped you? –the Prince asked, his own tears now forgotten— Why?

— He desired me –answered the _Chiliarch_, it was difficult, very difficult for him to say this but it was necessary; he did not want his son to make his same mistakes— And he forced me into his bed many times –his voice trembled, it amazed him to see how close was he to cry, how much this affected him even after years.

_Just when I thought I had overcome this…but…_—the memory was still fresh, like an opened wound.

— I wanted to die, Aki –he remembered clearly that horrible feeling of impotence, the pain, the humiliation and the disgusting way in which King Philip touched his body, his breath...Everything! That was too much and a fat tear slid down his cheek, alarming and surprising his son— It was more than I could bear, to feel him…night after night…

Hephaistion cleared his throat and Achilles embraced him with force but this time, trying to comfort his father instead of looking for comfort. Shaken and impressed by his father's words, unable to come out of his shock but wanting to do something for him.

— Daddy…—he felt like crying again— Did…did dad know about this?

— Yes, that was why he rescued me –Hephaistion let a sad smile curved his lips. He did not want to cry in front of his son, he did not want to worry him, but it was so difficult— Taking me to Mieza with him.

— But…you should have told someone, uncle Nick, grandpa, grandfather Amyntor…—the Prince was alarmed, it was shocking to see a man as strong as his father like this.

— I did not want to cause them problems –said the _Chiliarch, _clearing his throat again— The King himself wanted me, what could my father had done?

— But I'm sure my grandfather Amyntor would have done something –said Achilles with such conviction that Hephaistion smiled again.

— Son, if you are so sure your grandfather Amyntor would have been able to help me, why don't you trust me to help you? –that question took the Prince aback and then he understood the moral of the fable— Aki, I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. You have no idea how I regret not having talked to my father before…

_Before he killed King Philip_ –but that was something he would never say.

— You are right, son –he continued— Your grandfather Amyntor would have been able to help me but…I never give him the opportunity –Achilles fell silent, feeling embarrassed— You don't trust me?

— I do! –exclaimed the Prince, louder than he had intended— I do…but…sometimes I don't know how to explain myself.

— Just tell me, you know I won't judge you –said Hephaistion and his son took a deep breath— Its fine to ask for help –he told him the same thing Amyntor had said to him long time ago and his son nodded, gathering all his courage.

— I slept with Demetrius –and Achilles told the _Chiliarch_ everything. Once he began to talk he was unable to stop and told Hephaistion absolutely everything, even details his father would have preferred him to omit but, true to his word, he did not judge the boy and fell silent listening with all his attention…

The situation had already lasted for months, Achilles knew it was wrong, he knew he had to say 'no', he knew it was not only for his sake for also for Demetrius whom, he was sure, was falling in love with him. The Prince knew all this and, despite of it, could not find in him the strength or the courage to pronounce that simple word 'no.' The page was a wonderful friend, if a God had appeared in front of Achilles asking him to describe his ideal friend, he would have never get someone more perfect than Demetrius.

Antigonus' the One Eyed son was smart, tall, handsome, a great athlete and understood better military affairs than Achilles— _And he loves me, against all odds, he loves me and chose me_ –and that was what always stopped the Prince from saying 'no'. Oh, how could be someone so afraid of a simple word, 'no'? How could he repay what Demetrius gave him if not letting him touched him? It started with soft clumsy kisses, then, it evolved to soft clumsy caresses, but now…

Each passing day Demetrius wanted more, each passing day his caresses were bolder though at the same time, shy. He had no idea of how to touch the Prince but he wanted to and Achilles just let him. But this night was worst than others, because this night in his friend's room, feeling the page's kisses over his face, his hands over his body, the Prince knew Demetrius wanted to go farther and he could not say 'no' because it was Demetrius' birthday.

— _Mm_, Aki –sighed the page against his lips, lying over the Prince, his inexperienced hands under his sleepy tunic, moving up and down his sides— You have no idea for how long I have…dreamed…of this.

Achilles would have asked, what had he dreamed if it weren't for the hard desire of his friend against his thigh. Demetrius kisses were as clumsy as they were sweet but inevitably made the Prince compared them, even in he did not want, to Seleucus's kisses. Whereas the page bite him and licked him as if he were a gigantic lollipop, covering Achilles in saliva, the _archihypaspistes_ knew how to touch him, where and how long to have him melting and moaning helplessly.

But the Prince said nothing and did nothing, as he always did, which made Demetrius think he was terribly shy. The page lifted Achilles' sleeping tunic, sliding his trembling hand through his thin thigh, between his legs, reaching his manhood.

— Dris…—the Prince gasped, blushing savagely. His entire body was screaming 'no' but his mouth was incapable of pronouncing that simple word. No one, except Seleucus had touched him so intimately and he had no desire of sharing his body with someone else— I…you…I mean…

— I know –Demetrius kissed his cheek fondly— Don't worry…I…have never done this before either…but, I have been asking. I…I won't hurt you –he misunderstood Achilles' nervousness for his own. The page was virgin and his hands could not stop trembling, too anxious, excited, aroused and a little afraid, and that broke the Prince's heart— Bend your knees up, please.

All Achilles could think was 'no', but he did as he was told. Demetrius prepared him the best way he could, just as his older friends had explained, and that made Achilles remembered his first time with Seleucus— _It was so different_ –it happened in India before they reached the Hyphasis River. Neither had planned it. They were kissing in Seleucus' tent, but his 13 years old hormones started to boil feeling the _archihypaspistes'_ expert caresses after a few minutes of glorious foreplay that had his entire body screaming to be touched more intimately.

He hadn't thought, just acted, moving until he was sitting on Seleucus' lap, each knee pressing the other's sides and his weigh deliciously crushing him. The _archihypaspistes_ laughed without noise, leaving his lips for a moment.

— Achilles, if you don't move now…I can't promise you I will behave –had said Seleucus, making his entire body burn.

— But…what if…what if I don't want you to…behave –the Prince had felt as if smoke were coming out from his ears. He was terribly nervous and, when he lifted his eyes found something that made him suck his breath, a naked hunger dancing in the _archihypaspistes' _unnerving dark blue eyes.

Seleucus took him by the thighs, making him gasp.

— Are you sure? –he had to ask. The _archihypaspistes _had dreamed for years with this moment, wanting to have him so badly that he had ended buying Laios, bedding his slave with overwhelming passion, imagining he was the Price. But the last thing he wanted was to hurt his beautiful boy, and he had to know he was ready.

— Yes –Achilles nodded, feeling terrible vulnerable, something he hated but, in those moments he didn't care.

_But Seleucus was wonderful, so careful and loving and, at the same time, so freaking hot_ –and Achilles had loved that first time.

The _archihypaspistes _had also asked him to bend his knees up and the Prince had never been this nervous in his entire life, lying on Seleucus' bed so exposed, completely naked with his legs spread, and thinking over and over again it was a terrible idea.

— You surely must have had a lot of people here –said an extremely nervous Achilles, watching the ceiling of the _archihypaspistes'_ tent while clenching his fists with force over his lap— I-I mean a man like you, you surely have bedded boys more beautiful than…

— Look at me, Achilles.

— No.

— Why not?

— I don't know…you…make me nervous –said Achilles, feeling his face burning. Seleucus moved closer and took his chin carefully, making him turn to see him.

— I love you –said the _archihypaspistes_ with overwhelming intensity— I have never been with a boy half as beautiful as you are and yes, I have bedded quite a number of boys –he smiled— And women. But you –he kissed the Prince's cheek— Are the first one I love.

And even if Achilles did not want to admit it, his words like silk over his naked body, making him feel butterflies in his stomach. Seleucus' glorious fingers had made him touch the sky, melting his entire body while getting him ready. It felt like glory, as if all his dreams had become true and, for the Prince's utterly embarrassment, he found his released.

— I-I am sorry –Achilles had no idea of what else to say, it had just happened and now he felt terrible embarrassed. What was Seleucus going to say? A man as experience as he, older than his own fathers? But what Seleucus said was nothing. He kissed him so sweetly and so intently that the Prince forgot about everything.

_And to have him inside was…wonderful_ –thought Achilles, remembering that strong body over him, and his own expression, his big round eyes when he saw Seleucus'…

— Oh, dear Zeus! _That_ is not going to fit inside me –he had exclaimed with such innocent honesty that the _archihypaspistes _had laughed with all his forces before kissing his head.

— It will, just trust me –Achilles remembered his slow thrusts, looking not to hurt him but to make him see stars. If someone ever doubted Seleucus loved him, should have seen him that night. So many times the _archihypaspistes_ had dreamed with this moment and, even if he wanted nothing more than to take him like a mad man, he restrained himself.

— Are you…all right? –asked Seleucus with his voice full with desire, his body trembling with the effort of stopping to let the Prince get use to him. Achilles wanted to talk but was unable, the heat inside him was quickly stealing all his coherent thoughts and all he could do was nod. The _archihypaspistes _moved a little more inside him and the Prince arched, moaning with all his forces. It was so strange and so delicious, now he began to understand why people did this.

— Zeus, Hades and Poseidon!…Oh, that's…that's…—the Prince panted not knowing how to describe that wonderful feeling.

Yes, his first time had been something he would never forget and that he could revive over and over again every time he wanted thanks to the love and devotion Seleucus felt for him, but this, what Demetrius was doing…

— Dris, you…you are hurting me –panted the Prince, unable to keep silent anymore, feeling how Demetrius tried to move inside him.

_I don't want to do this, I don't_ –he thought, clenching his fists.

— _Mm_, Aki…I…I am sorry…—the page apologized, panting and shuddering, wanting nothing more than to thrust inside him but, at the same time, truly sorry. Achilles bit his lip— Maybe if you…if you lift your hips…

The Prince wanted to say 'no' but again he said nothing and did as he was told. This was very different from his nights with Seleucus, Demetrius tried his best to please him but ended hurting him. He was too far from having the _archihypaspistes' _self control and did not know how to do this, but he felt so embarrassed and concerned knowing he was hurting him that the Prince decided once again to say nothing and bit his lower lip until it bleed, praying with all his forces that this would be over soon.

And it did.

The 15 years old boy thrust 3 or 4 times and all was ended, unlike Seleucus who could very well have him there for a long time if he wanted. Achilles moved away form his friend, resting on his side, giving his back to the page, feeling his butt throbbing painfully and hearing Demetrius panting at his side.

— Aki…—the page moved closer, taking him softly by the shoulder— Aki, are you all right? –the Prince did not answer— Aki, please, did I hurt you? Say something –Demetrius kissed his shoulder— I love you, Aki; the last thing I wanted was to hurt you –his voice trembled and that broke the Prince's heart, again.

Achilles turned to face him.

— Dris, we need to talk –said the Prince but when he tried to sit he winced, it hurt.

— Dear Zeus! I did hurt you –exclaimed the page horrified.

— A little but, don't worry –he forced himself to smile— It's nothing.

Demetrius sweetly kissed his lips as an apology.

— I am so sorry, but, as I said, I have never done this before –he said— I wanted it to be perfect, so you could remember your first time as a wonderful thing…

— Dris…

— But, I promise you, next time will be different…

— Dris…

— I should have asked one of my father's friends instead of the older pages…

— Dris, I was not virgin! –Achilles had to raise his voice and this successfully left the page speechless.

— Oh…—Demetrius was truly taken aback, confused and lost. How was the situation had changed so drastically?— I…I did not know…I…Who was your first? –that was the only thing that came to his mind. Achilles took a deep breath.

— _Archihypaspistes_ Seleucus –this was so embarrassing. Well, technically his first was the _hetaira_ his uncle Nikandros had gotten for him, but in this case, the _hetaira_ did not count.

— Oh –the page was as stunned as if someone had hit him with a rock— I did not know you have an _erastes_ –he felt so stupid in that moment.

— Seleucus is not my _erastes_ –said Achilles, as softly as he could, he did not want to humiliate his friend— He is my lover.

— Do you love him?

_Why does everybody ask the same thing?_ –thought the Prince.

— No.

— But you like him –that wasn't a question— Why didn't you tell me before? I thought you like _me_ –he was hurt, sad and angry.

— You are my best friend –said Achilles, he was in the situation he had feared for a long time and did not know what to do or what to say— I love you as my friend but…but I don't like you the way you want.

— Then why did you sleep with me? Why have you been letting me kiss you all these months? –when the Prince failed to answer Demetrius stood up.

— Dris, please. I do not want you to be angry with me, that is why I said nothing. I thought the least I could do for you was to let you touch me and… –Achilles explained— You mean a lot to me.

— Apparently not as much as Seleucus…just leave, Achilles –said a furious Demetrius through clenched teeth— I don't want to see you.

The Prince felt as if his heart were falling apart, he did as he was told and ran back to his room, making his best not to cry. He felt so miserable, he had played with his dear friend and now Demetrius was angry with him. He did not know what to do, and felt so sad that went to only place where he felt truly safe…his father's side.

— I screwed everything up –Achilles continued his story— Demetrius must hate me but I couldn't refuse him. It was his birthday! And he is always so nice with me. And now all I did was for nothing.

It took Hephaistion a moment to arrange his ideas. To learn about his son's sex life was one of the things he really never wanted to do— _Especially not with so many details…Gods! I won't be able to face Seleucus again, knowing he is so well "equipped_"–but what had truly shaken him was to learn how far had gone Achilles just to have his friend happy and how afraid he was of admitting his own feelings.

— Aki, I won't lie to you –said Hephaistion as softly as he could— But you are right and this is your fault –his son looked at him miserable, what he had said was like kicking a wet hungry puppy in the street— But I won't waste time worsening your situation and telling you what you should have done. It too late for that and it would only make you feel terrible. What I will tell you is what do you have to do now. You have to talk to Demetrius.

— But he hates me!

— He is upset, and you can hardly blame the poor boy for this–said the _Chiliarch_— You told him about Seleucus in the worst possible way and after making him believe for months you liked him. I don't think he hates you, he just needs time, and then, go and talk to him.

— And if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?

— Then he was not the perfect friend you thought he was –as silly as it sounded but those words open the sky for Achilles— You have to learn to say 'no', and if your friends don't like when you don't agree with them they don't deserve to be your friends at all. It will hurt to realize Demetrius was not the person you thought he was but its better to learn now than many years later.

_Daddy is right_ –he thought.

— And this takes me to the second problem –Hephaistion continued— I know this scares the hell out of you but you have to admit your feelings for Seleucus because you are hurting other people thanks to your indecisions –the Prince had never thought things like that— If you had admitted what do you feel for Seleucus you would have been honest not only with yourself but also with Demetrius and this would have never happened. Aki, you have 2 options: be like your uncle Nick and bed them both just using them, or be honest, and somehow I know you are not as heartless as Nick.

His father was right and Achilles found himself nodding slowly— _This is difficult for me but not more difficult than what daddy had to endure_ –his strong undefeated father had been raped by King Philip, he would have never imagined that and it only served to increase the respect he felt for Hephaistion— _If daddy survived that, I can deal with Dris and Seleucus_.

**XXX**

— _Archihypaspistes_ the situation is not critical but it won't be bad to have reinforcements soon –said Peithon son of Crateuas, his second in command. A man of 31 years old who had previously served under Nikanor son of Parmelio— Our unit is full of men over 50 years old, the youngest one is 43. I truly think we should talk to the King about this.

— And say what, Peithon? –asked Seleucus, walking at his side through the streets of the city— Do you think the King will discharge the entire unit of his _Argyraspides_? Everybody knows our unit has never been defeated in battle and you think the King would just let his best troops go with commander Krateros?

— But, then what?

— Nothing. We stayed as we are until it becomes a problem –said the _archihypaspistes._

_If I go now the King is capable of giving me men among his War Danc_es –and that was something Seleucus wasn't looking forward. Besides, Alexander's mood was truly horrible since the attempt of mutiny and the last thing the _archihypaspistes_ wanted was to incur in his displeasure.

— _Archihypaspistes! _—Seleucus stopped and when he turned he found Achilles walking to him— May I have a word with you.

— Peithon, leave us please –his second in command nodded and did as he was told— What can I do for you?

— Not here, can we talk in a place more…private? –his nervousness did not pass unnoticed for the _archihypaspistes. _

— Of course, do you want to go for a ride?

**XXX**

They rode along the river in silence for a long time. Achilles did not know how to start and so he said nothing, just holding Pegasus' reins with force— _I have to do this, I have to be brave like daddy. _

At some point Seleucus dismounted and walked taking his horse by the reins, the Prince did the same and, after a long, uncomfortable moment of silence…

— So, what do you want to talk about? –asked _archihypaspistes_, stopping for a moment. His horse was a strong stallion so black that it appeared to be blue, like his owners hair, he was fond of this animal and so he patted his neck.

— I have been thinking a lot about…you…us –Achilles corrected himself, catching the _archihypaspistes' _attention— And I…I…—he couldn't look at him, if he looked into his dark blue eyes he would be lost— I…

— Achilles, look at me.

— No.

— Why not?

— You make me nervous —Seleucus smiled and closed the distance between them. The _archihypaspistes _took his chin and lifted his head.

— You can tell me anything –said Seleucus— Don't you see? You can do whatever you want with me.

Achilles felt his face burning.

— Seleucus, I lo…

— _Archihypaspistes!_ –one of his men came running, looking for him— _Archihypaspistes! _Commander Peithon is looking for you, there's trouble with the lads.

— I'll go in a moment –Seleucus turned to look at Achilles again—We'll talk later. Can you come here again tonight? –the Prince nodded— I'll be here after the change of guard.

— All right.

— Health to you!

* * *

**A/N**: More explanations, I am afraid. What I wrote about the _Argyraspides_ is true. I was reading that, by the time of the Diadochi Wars, the youngest man in the _Argyraspides_ was 60 years old, but they were the best troops, undefeated in battle and they kept the men where they were.

Thank you so much for your PMs, messages, emails, reviews and your invaluable support. Now, don't be a nasty like Eumenes and leave a review :D


	229. Returning to Ecbatana Pt I

**Hello dear readers!**

I don't have enough words to thank you all for your PMs, reviews, emails and your invaluable support. You are all amazing! Thank you so much! (¡Muchas gracias!).

**A/N:** I want to thank this time my dear best friend Gaby a.k.a Hellysion for helping me with chapters 217 and 218. Not only for her always very wise advices but also for helping me to write them, she is the master here. Thank you so much! I would have been lost without you.

**Warning:** This is an **—M—** Chapter. Beware of the M!

* * *

**CHAPTER 216**

**July**

_We stayed for months at Opis but, as soon as summer arrived and the heat became a nuisance, we moved to Ecbatana. You do remember Ecbatana, I hope. One of the imperial Persian cities, surrounded by tall strong walls of different colors that made it look more like a fortress than a palace. A fortress on top of a hill, almost like a fairy tale, we only needed the dragon breathing fire and everything would have been like a fantasy story._

_Once you asked me if I felt something when I thought about this city. I feel many things. It became the last place that saw me alive, the end of my beginning. Have you ever imagined how would be your last day on this world? I never did but if I had devoted time to such meditations I'm sure I would have never imagined I would exhale my last breath here._

_I had plans for the future, I was so busy and had so many things to do that it was impossible to even consider the possibility that I would never see the end of that year… But I am changing the subject. We'll get to that in time._

_Alexander's idea was to stay in Ecbatana until winter and then move to Babylon. I thought Drypetis would be more comfortable in Babylon reason why I sent her directly to the ancient city of Nebuchadnezzar, leaving Susa whenever she wanted or when she were ready. I tried to write to her often and every now and then I sent a gift, sometimes small things, others, more magnificent presents. She was happy and that meant a lot to me. I think if I had had more time I would have learned to love her as a very dear friend, she a very sweet person._

_Berenike had stayed behind with her, Vashti and Thais, but since she was incapable of being far from Leonnatos she reached Ecbatana shortly after we did. Thais was with her, now with 6 months of pregnancy, but Vashti and her girls stayed with my Princess. Despite what the hetaira and my sister had thought Ptolemy was actually happy with the news of the baby and the relationship between the 2 of them changed very little._

_Another one who reached us at Ecbatana was Roxanne. The same as I Alexander had sent his wives directly to Babylon, but Roxanne disobeyed and came to us. Undoubtedly to be close to Perdikkas and the King, to be at court where the important things were happening. She did not want to be left behind, never gave up and came with all the intentions of looking for the best way to improve her situation._

_Achilles' problems on the other hand, were the same as they were at Opis. Every time he had Seleucus in front of him he was unable to say 3 simple words that would ease his heart, but I didn't blame him…_

— When I was 2 years older than you –had said Hephaistion one day— I was unable to tell Alexander 'I love you.'

— Really? Why? –this news had truly caught the Prince's attention, he had always imagined the beginning of his fathers' relationship as a tale where everything was perfect and the characters fell in love at first sight.

— I was scared and confused –the _Chiliarch_ confessed— For Alexander it was so easy to say 'I love you' that I felt overwhelmed. What if I really didn't love him? I didn't want to confess my feelings so soon and later discover I was mistaken. I guess that was what scared me the most, to make a mistake.

Achilles nodded, he understood perfectly because he had the same feeling.

— But you weren't mistaken.

— No, I wasn't –Hephaistion smiled at him— But I had no way of knowing this then. Did I ever tell you that I hated Alexander? –the Prince laughed.

— No!

— Well, I hated him with all my forces –the Chiliarch remembered when they met, who would have thought he would fell in love with the Prince that almost crush him under his horse?— And I couldn't stand him.

— What made you change your mind? –asked his son intrigued.

— I got to know him –said Hephaistion— And I learned to trust in my instincts –he took his son by the shoulder— Aki, you know better than anyone what is that you feel, but never be afraid of your own feelings. Follow your instincts, you are the first person you need to learn to trust.

— I'll do it –the Prince nodded— Just give me time, but I will do it.

_Our problems weren't all personal. Sadly but now Alexander was having a lot of troubles with Greece, which at this point, was an utterly chaos. Alexander had the brilliant idea of asking to be recognized as a God in Macedonia and the Greek cities and, as you can well imagine, that shocked and angered a lot of people. Antipater was especially adamant in his refusal to recognize the King's divinity._

_But this wasn't all, as was expected, the Greek cities had several problems with their returning mercenaries and, to complicate everything, Hapalos was back in the picture._

— Harpalos is at Athens –said Alexander, while a group of mosquitoes were happily buzzing near him and worsening his mood— He asked for help and the Athenians put him under arrest. They want me to grant Athens control over Samos and, in return, they will hand me Harpalos.

Hephaistion thought for a moment about this, cleaning the sweat from his forehead. They had left Opis because of the heat but here the weather wasn't very different— _I always knew the man was bad news but I never thought it would be his bad. _

— It's a good bargain –he said at last.

— Not one that I am looking forward to grant but…

— Alex –said the _Chiliarch_ slowly— You already have a lot of problems in Greece, and unless you are planning to go to Athens any time soon, I say give them Samos and end with this –he scared a mosquito with his hand— Harpalos is dangerous, he has money and armed men with him and, if he approaches the wrong people, he could very well start a revolt against you. Greece is full with unhappy people and you made many enemies after the satrap's purge.

The King grumbled something under his breath. This was not what he had planned, not even what he wanted, but he couldn't deny Hephaistion was right— _It's incredible but someone may think I have more problems now than when I began the campaign_._ When I left Pella everything was simple and the goal was clear. Now my men are unhappy, the satraps are not trustworthy, Greece is again unstable and even Antipater is refusing my orders to recognize my own divinity. _

— Fine, but this doesn't make me happy…Ouch! –he exclaimed when his beloved slap his cheek with force— What was that for?

— You had a mosquito on your cheek –Hephaistion explained.

— Wretched animals! They are everywhere –the King complained— At least, I guess we must be grateful Aki is not allergic to them.

— Yes, indeed.

**XXX**

Alexander's 32th birthday was next day and celebrations with a splendid banquet were prepared in his honor— _32, I met the bastard when he was 12_ –that thought made Hephaistion smile although not for long. He had been squeezing his brain to find a suitable present to the King, especially now that he wanted to cheer him up, but hadn't come out with anything.

His lover was overwhelmed with so many problems and crisis that the _Chiliarch_ was looking for something to make him feel better, to take his mind out of this and relax him…but what? He was walking near the stables when a groom came out running with a rope in his hand. The boy almost collided with him and terrible ashamed apologized himself before continuing his way— _Rope…rope?_ –he remembered then something Alexander had told him and a smile curved his lips. Now he knew what to do.

Hephaistion ran back to his room, like child, laughing alone and jumping the stairs, and then saw his son walking in the garden with Seleucus. He stopped for a moment. Since that night when Achilles came crying to his room the Prince hadn't talked to Demetrius and was still trying to gather his courage and confess his feeling to the _archihypaspistes_– _I hope today is the day _–again he felt frustrated, he wanted to help his son but was unable to do it. What could he possible do? Nothing more than be there for him— _This is something he has to do by himself_ –and the _Chiliarch_ continued his way.

**XXX**

Achilles had tried for 2 weeks to be brave like his father and confess his feelings to Seleucus but, every time he had the opportunity to talk to him something happened. It was like a curse!— _But not today, today I will do it_ –he wanted to settle things first with the _archihypaspistes_ before talking to Demetrius, somehow he felt it was the right thing to do after all, this situation had began because he couldn't accept what he felt for him.

They walked until they reach a hidden part of the garden, safely away from curious eyes among bushes and trees, a soft breeze carrying the fountain's water hit them like morning dew over flowers, refreshing that hot afternoon and helping Achilles to clear his mind— _I have to do it now_ –the Prince stopped in front of the _archihypaspistes,_ so suddenly that Seleucus would have run into him haven't he being paying attention_. _

— You have been acting pretty weird lately –said Seleucus, crossing his arms and cocking his head. He knew something was happening, something had charged, could it be thanks to Antigonos' son?

_Have Achilles fallen in love with the kid?_ –that thought scared the _archihypaspistes_. He could understand if that was the case, after all Demetrius was almost the same age of the Prince, 5 moths older, and they had more things in common than he had with Achilles— _I am one year older than his fathers after all._

What would he do if that was the case? Would he accept Achilles' decision? Deep inside Seleucus knew the answer and he wasn't ready to renounce to the Prince— _I love him too much to simply step aside. I will fight for him if someone ever tries to take him from me. _

— I know, it's just…I have no idea of how to say this –Achilles admitted, extremely nervous— It's so difficult and…

—Are you breaking up with me? –the _archihypaspistes _asked, unable to wait, the suspense was killing him and he had always been a bad loser. If his Prince had fallen in love with the kid he wanted, he needed, to know now.

Achilles blinked adorably confused and laughed, he laughed so hard that now it was Seleucus' turn to be confused and utterly lost.

— No! Of course not! –said Achilles unable to stop laughing. How could Seleucus come up with something like this?— Gods! You are so serious. Why did you think that?

And for the first time since they met the Prince made the _archihypaspistes_ blush. He felt like an idiot.

— Just… forget it –said Seleucus very uncomfortable— What do you want to tell me?

Achilles took several breaths and, when he finally stopped laughing, he felt again that cold grip in his guts. He fell silent and looked at his hands as if wanting them to give him a magical answer—_Why is this so difficult?…But daddy is right, I have to learn to trust myself. _

— Seleucus…I have…been thinking and I…I have feelings for you –he said at last. His face was burning and his hands trembling. He clenched his cloths. Now he had the complete attention of the _archihypaspistes _who let his arms fall at his sides. Seleucus' heart beat faster and, in those moments, he felt like a teenager again_._

— Feelings how? –he needed to ask but this only served to blush the Prince even more— Do you love me? –it took Achilles a moment to answer that.

— Yes –the Prince spoke before thinking, from the bottom of his heart and Seleucus gave him a sweet adorable smile of infinite happiness that no one, before this day, had knew him. He didn't let the Prince speak again, the _archihypaspistes_ embraced him, carrying him and spinning with his Prince like a schoolboy.

**XXX**

When night fell Hephaistion had everything ready. Kyros had helped him to get what he needed and he had done the same as that night many years ago when they were celebrating the fall of Tyre– _I insist, this so uncomfortable, and a little humiliating, but terrible practical_ –the _Chiliarch_ prepared himself with oil before the party, feeling his face blushing and imagining the walls had eyes and were judging him. He had troubles to sit and maintain a cool and detach exterior, but he made his best too look as if nothing were happening there.

The only thing standing between him and his plans for that night was Alexander's cup of wine, which Hephaistion was staring as if it were his worst enemy— _If Alex keeps drinking like this it will happen the same thing I suffered at Persepolis_ –he puffed his cheeks out angrily. As was the King's custom lately, he was drinking more than before and his beloved had to take the cup away from him.

— Why did you do that? –Alexander protested.

— Because I have a surprise for you and I need you sober –answered his _Chiliarch_ with a big evil smile that spoke volumes of his intentions.

— What kind of surprise? –asked Alexander intrigued and his beloved moved closer, ignoring the music, voices and laughs around them and concentrating only in his lover.

— The kind you like –he whispered in his ear in a voice that made the King's hormones boiled.

— Can we go now? –Alexander asked like a child who had been promised a big delicious candy.

— It's up to you, my love –Hephaistion moved away— This is your party after all.

And that settled it. The King stayed just long enough to not appear rude and, in the first opportunity he had, disappeared with Hephaistion to the royal chambers. There were very few things that could make Alexander behave like a fool and one of those things had a name and a magnificent body that had him salivating while following him through the corridors.

**XXX**

Achilles never knew when his fathers left, busy as he was, sharing his couch with Seleucus and laughing happily at the _archihypaspistes'_ story. He felt better now, much better, almost as if a heavy rock had been lifted from his shoulders and, for the first time since they started to sleep together, he felt truly comfortable at Seleucus' side, not caring anymore if people knew he was his lover and completely unaware of Perdikkas expression of absolute hate watching them there.

Aki could have been very smart and mature but never forget he was still a teenager of 14 years old who still needed much to live and learn, especially regarding his personal love life. He never paid much attention to Perdikkas, ignoring him most of the time and never speaking to anybody about that day when my friend was so close to rape him…no one except Chrys knew about it, Chrys and many years later Seleucus. But then, it was already too late…

— Is your father still alive? –asked Achilles with curiosity. Now that the Prince thought about it he knew very little about his lover's life and he wanted to correct that mistake.

— What do you mean? I am not that old –the _archihypaspistes _complained with a big smile. He was so happy that appeared to glow.

— How touchy. Daddy is younger than you and my grandfather Amyntor is dead –Achilles rested his back against the cushions and rested his legs on Seleucus' thighs for the older's utterly pleasure.

— Fair enough. Yes, my father is alive and very happy in Upper Macedonia –answered the _archihypaspistes_.

— What's his name?

— Antiochus. He served in King Philip's military staff for many years and went back home when a spear wounded his right leg –Seleucus answered, caressing the Prince's legs— He can barely move it and my mother convinced him to retire.

— Do you have siblings?

— Just one sister.

— Did you serve as a page with my grandfather Philip?

— Yes, and before you ask yes, I saw your fathers at the palace but we never talked –said Seleucus reading his mind— I never was part of Alexander's close friends and only saw Hephaistion a couple of times. But I knew he hated Alexander –the _archihypaspistes_ laughed remembering that— How things changed, don't you think?

Achilles was going to open his mouth when…

— Aki, I want to talk to you –when the Prince turned he found Demetrius standing there and that successfully erased his smile. He felt a hollow in his stomach and all his wits abandoned him when he was those green eyes on him.

— Yes, of course –Achilles stood up, feeling a little embarrassed after been found there with his lover. He turned and said to Seleucus— I'll be back in a moment.

It did not pass unnoticed for the Prince the look of absolute hatred Demetrius gave to the _archihypaspistes_ but it ended before Achilles could do as much as to open his mouth. The page leaded the way to the balcony, he didn't say a word while they walked and that only served to increased the Prince's anxiety. Achilles had no idea of what Demetrius could possible want but— _He called me 'Aki', maybe he is no longer angry with me_ –he felt the tiny light of hope burning inside his heart.

— Dris, I…—he decided to end with that terrible silence but…

— I am sorry, Aki –the page interrupted him— I am truly sorry after what…after what happened on my birthday –the Prince fell silent for a moment, truly lost and not knowing how to answer that.

— You don't have to apologize –said Achilles at long last— I am the one who lie to you and…I am sorry, Dris…I should have told you before about my feelings for Seleucus.

— So, you do love him –this time Demetrius wasn't asking, and the Prince nodded, not failing to notice the resentment in his friend's voice.

— Yes.

Silence again. The sounds of the party appeared to be something coming from another world, only the 2 boys existed in that moment where the only thing Achilles could do was watch his friend wondering what could he be thinking— _He is jealous of Seleucus_ –that much was obvious but the question there was, what was the page thinking to do about it?

— Aki, I want to be honest with you –said the page— I love you and I want to be your friend…

— Me too! –exclaimed the Prince, maybe too eagerly— I mean, I miss you and I love you too…just not the way you want me, but I want you to be my friend, my best friend.

Demetrius smiled.

— I'm happy to hear that but…I want you to know that I won't give up –said the page, his voice full with determination— You may not love me now but, one day you will.

_I have to admit that, when Aki told me about this conversation, I smiled and didn't think it was important…Years showed me how wrong I was. Demetrius always loved Achilles, the same as Seleucus, even after my son's death, and both hated each other and fought to inherit Achilles' kingdom until…Well, that's another story._

**XXX**

As soon as Alexander and Hephaistion reached the royal chambers, the King found nothing especial waiting for them, which made Alexander feel a little disappointed— _I don't know what I was waiting to find –_or maybe he knew, beginning with a naked and very horny Hephaistion and ending with…He cleared his throat and walked to the bed when something on the mattress caught his attention.

— A rope? –asked the King confused, taking the rope made of pure silk— You bring me here because of a rope? –he turned to face Hephaistion and gasped when he found his beloved gloriously naked at his side. He opened and closed his mouth unable to speak.

He had seen Hephaistion naked more time than he could count but that night, he looked astonishing, the pale light of the moon, coming through the opened window, appeared to caress his creamy skin and the fickle light of the candles made his eyes look purple. Alexander felt how his brain activity was reduced to half and how his entire body reacted before this vision of beauty— _He is truly a God, because no mortal should be this beautiful._

— Well, I remember you saying that… –the _Chiliarch_ closed the distance between them, dragging the words, like silk caressing the King's body— You wanted to tie me to your bed.

_I say that?_ –in those moments Alexander forgot even his own name.

— So…what do you say? –purred Hephaistion.

— About what? –the _Chiliarch_ almost laughed, watching the 2 red spots on his lover's cheeks and the black expression on his face where the only thing you could find was pure love mixed with lust.

— Aren't you going to tie me? –that question sounded sinfully hot coming from Hephaistion and the only thing Alexander could do was nod.

Neither had an idea of how to this and the only thing the King could think was to tie Hephaistion face up, his arms together over his head and his legs spread with the knees bent up. The _Chiliarch_ tried to move but it was impossible, Alexander had done a great job but, at the same time, he hadn't hurt his beloved— _My great ideas, I can't close my legs and if someone comes in_…—Hephaistion blushed thinking about it.

How embarrassing situation!— _Embarrassing and unlikely, who would enter the Great King's chambers without his permission?_ –he sighed, trying his best to relax. He was terribly expose but, that feeling along with the intense gaze of his lover caressing his body with savage hunger shining in his uneven eyes, had the _Chiliarch_ painfully aroused— _I'm sick._

— Phai, you look…—Alexander's body shuddered, words failed to describe that creature of impossible beauty at his complete mercy. He could do anything, whatever he wanted to Hephaistion and he would be unable to stop him and that, even if it were a dangerous, disturbing thought had the King's body tense with unsatisfied desire.

— What are you waiting? A formal invitation? –even in that situation the _Chiliarch_ found in himself to sound challenging, to tease him and keep that air of untamed beast that could make the all mighty Alexander tremble from head to toe.

— I think, I am the one in charge here –said the King with all his royal authority.

— And what is your royal majesty going to do with his humble subject?

— You have no idea.

Alexander kissed and worshiped that perfect body that had filled his days with joy and his nights with passion for 19 years, covering him with caresses and hungry kisses, sliding his lips through his strong legs and magnificent thighs, his eager fingers following, dragged over his skin, feeling his beloved's muscles contracting under his touch. He could feel how Hephaistion tried to close his legs when his wet lips reached his crotch, shuddering and sighing, moaning softly and panting slightly.

It gave the _Chiliarch_ goosebumps to feel the tip of his lover's tongue teasing him, his nose brushing his hard desire almost like accident, snatching louder and louder moans from his throat. 19 years and Hephaistion felt as if Alexander were touching him for the very first time, those hands that knew him so well sliding up and down his thighs, his thumbs almost burning his oversensitive skin.

Following a reflex the _Chiliarch_ tried to move his arms but found himself deliciously restrain by the rope. It was such a strange sensation, being unable to do as his body asked. His own fingers throbbed wanting to feel the King's skin, his mouth wanted to kissed his body but he couldn't. Hephaistion closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the mercy of his lover, feeling his cruel tongue teasing him without feeding the growling hunger threatening to drive him crazy.

— _Mmm_…Alex, please…just…_Nn_…touch me…do something…—he begged, panting, his hair falling over his blushed hot face. He felt lost in a whirlwind of sensations and only wanted to feel Alexander more closely, he wanted the King to touch his very soul.

— Not so fast, my love –the King smiled at him— We have all night.

_He is kidding me _–but he wasn't. Alexander took his time. Savoring and licking his torso, dragging his fingers over his undulating abdomen, looking for his nipple. He was rewarded by a long moan that made his nervous system dance and Hephaistion arched as he could, restrain as he was, his body melting and dissolving while his lover sucked the tender skin, brushing it with his teeth.

— Alex…please…I…can't…_Mmmm_…—but instead of stopping his caresses Alexander took his hands between his beloved's legs, sucking him at the same time he slid his hand up and down his length. Hephaistion screamed with all his forces, not caring if the entire palace or the people at the town heard him, and found his release…But it was not the end.

The King started all over again, kissing him, touching him and teasing him, resting on all four over Hephaistion, leaving a trail of wet kissing along his neck all the way up looking for that sensitive skin behind his ear while burying his fingers inside him. Alexander took his time, playing inside him with his fingers, scissoring them and it did not take him long to have his beloved moaning again, once again begging to be taken and this time, Alexander granted his wish.

It was like sliding over silk and satin, with such ease he was resting inside Hephaistion. Both moaned and panted, trapped in a decadent rhythm they had enjoyed so many times but that would never tired them. The _Chiliarch's_ body appeared to dissolve in moans and sighs as the King thrust inside him, becoming truly one with him.

_This is how it must be_ –thought Hephaistion in that state between dreams and reality where his body appeared to float and his soul to burn having Alexander inside him.

— All right I…have to admit…your present was…the best of all… –panted the King, resting at his beloved's side.

The _Chiliarch_ rubbed his arms and took a deep breath.

— I knew you…would like it –he turned to kiss Alexander's cheek. They fell silent for a moment, hearing only their rapid breathing and the beating of their hearts against their ears.

— Next year –the King spoke in whispers, his uneven eyes on the ceiling— We'll have…20 years of being together –Hephaistion turned to rest on his side, facing him. His legs still felt a little numb after being tied but little by little he was regaining sensation.

— 20 years…they went so fast –he mused a moment— So many things happened in 20 years.

— We are living more than many old men –answered Alexander— I bet you that Antipater at his age hasn't seen half the things we have.

— Yes, I agree but I wasn't talking about that –said Hephaistion, resting his face on his hands— I was thinking about us, about all the things you and I lived together.

— Oh! –his beloved smiled.

— At this point Alex, I think there is nothing that could happen to make me hate you –said Hephaistion with all honesty— We have lived so much together…—he looked for the King's hand— That I would be a fool to doubt your love.

Alexander moved closer and kissed his lips.

— I feel the same way…but that doesn't mean I would have you sleeping with whomever you want –the _Chiliarch_ laughed.

— I know…I know.

**XXX**

_Why am I here? _–Hephaistion looked around, at the crypt's walls. It was an old place, it smelled musty and to rotten vegetation, moldy and to forgotten dreams, it smelled to death and despair— _What is this place?_ –he walked around, barely seeing thanks to the only lonely lamp lit inside. He was trapped, but how long had he been there? It felt like many, many years had passed but Hephaistion wasn't sure.

_2,000 years_ –someone appeared to whisper at his side, sending shivers through his body—_Have I been here for that long?_ –that was ridiculous and yet, somehow, deep inside he knew it was true.

_Step back, watch me closely;_

_As crimson wings unfold you'll see me as I am,_

_I know it won't be easy,_

_But in the end you'll understand,_

_My instinctive need to fly._

_(Stream of Passion, _Deceiver_)_

The man was there, sitting in his usual place— _But I don't want to see his fac_e –he was scared and wanted nothing more than leave…

When Hephaistion woke up he was trembling, as if he had been naked in the snow instead of lying at the side of Alexander in a summer night at Ecbatana. He curled against his snoring lover and embraced him like a child scared of the monster under the bed— _It's a dream, it's only a dream_ –or it was not?


	230. The End is the Beginning

**CHAPTER 217**

**September**

_What? I am not cheating is just that August was truly a boring month, nothing out of the ordinary happened and I am sure you'll fall a sleep if I began to tell you in detail all the delegations and embassies I had to receive daily. Everybody wanted to talk to the Great King, now that he was back after years of hard campaign you can very well imagine the alarming amount of pending things that required his immediate attention; but, since Alexander couldn't attend every single one of them, I had to help. I have to admit I liked that kind of job and the general consensus agreed I was pretty good dealing with politics and diplomatic affairs._

_Since I was a boy you, may remember, I always had problems adapting with the rest of my companions, I had problems understanding how my fellow countrymen thought, but, somehow, it was easier for me to deal with Persians and Asians. Maybe it was because everything was new and interesting, fascinating and intriguing to see how they saw the world…I don't know. Yes, of course, I had to deal with Persians for years but this was the first time I had to do it at this level._

_I tried to take Aki with me as often as I could so he could learn more about the administration of the Empire. I agreed with Alex that he needed to learn and now that he was 14 more than ever. My son had to be prepared in case something happened to the King and with all the problems around us, the revolt in Greece, the mercenaries, the satraps, the mutinies…we lived under the very real danger that someone may attempt against Alexander's life and even if I had vowed long ago that my King would not die assassinated, I had to cover all possibilities._

_I was very happy to see my son finally overcoming his problems, his smile brightened my days and I could do nothing more than to thank Seleucus and Demetrius for this. Achilles talked to me more, little by little he was opening for me, and I even had the opportunity to meet Demetrius and have a more civilize conversation with Seleucus, which was truly embarrassing. I had to make an effort and not think in all the things Aki had told me about him. But, unfortunately, not everything was perfect, at the end of September I began to feel unwell…_

— You are working too hard, that's the problem –said Nikandros, pacing around his brother's room— You have to eat properly and rest, or even better, go to the doctor, haven't you lover appointed a personal doctor for you? Call the man!

The _Chiliarch_ sighed and pressed his thumbs against his temples, his elbows resting on his desk, a magnificent piece of furniture that had once belong to Artaxerxes Ochus. Hephaistion had never been found of things, but he had a favorite couch, a bed he loved almost as much as he loved his son, and this desk. It was curious how he enjoyed so much the simple pleasure of life whereas other men needed great luxuries and wealth to feel content.

— I'm sure is nothing, I just have headaches –answered Hephaistion— Oh, don't look at me like that! –he let his arms fell on the desk— Tell me something, can you remember the last time I fell sick? Sick not wounded.

And his brother puffed his cheeks out, changing his weight from one foot to the other.

— Sick? Wow! When you were 10 and you caught a cold for playing with me outside during winter –answered Nikandros but then he remembered something else— No, wait. When you were 12 we both fell sick after eating wild berries. I think that was the last time…if you don't count your lost of memory as a sickness.

— See my point now? I never fell sick so it's nothing –said the _Chiliarch_, so sure of himself that one may think he was the greatest of all doctors— As you said, I just need to eat and rest and everything will be fine.

The _lochagos_ wasn't very sure about it but his brother was so calm that he decided to trust his word— _It's his health, I guess Phai knows better._

— If you say so –Nikandros walked around until he rested his back against the window frame. He took a moment to admire his brother's room, the magnificent carpets, the ceiling painting like a summer morning, the furniture that appeared a piece of art, and let himself get lost in the luxury before speaking again— Phai, I am curious. Did your highly jealous lover got angry when you slept with your wife?

Hephaistion narrowed his eyes. Only Nikandros would be capable of asking something like that— _37 and he still behaves as if he were 17_ –but that was part of his big brother's charm…or curse, it depended.

— That's none of your business –he answered, for a moment forgetting about that terrible headache hitting his skull like a hammer.

— Oh, come on! After all we have lived together and now you are being chaste with me? –Nikandros mocked him.

The _Chiliarch_ sighed and crossed his arms. He had many options now, not answer, kick his brother out or just answer— _And knowing Nick he would not drop this until he gets an answer_ –he sighed.

— No, he did not get angry –he said at last.

— Why not? –now he sounded like Ptolemy hearing a specially juicy gossip.

— You are the worst, Nick. Have I ever tell you that?

— Many times but you are not answering my question –the _Chiliarch_ rolled his eyes.

— He wasn't angry because it was his idea in the first place and also because he wants to have my children as cousins of his children –Hephaistion explained— Alex has this crazy idea of marrying a daughter of his to Aki so, when they have children, he and I would have grandchildren in common.

Nikandros laughed as if he hadn't heard something funnier in his entire life, bending to the front and making his brother frown.

— That's the sickest thing I have ever heard.

— Get out!

_As things turned out I did not feel better, each passing day I felt more and more tired, some days I even had to cancel my appointments because I couldn't leave my bed, but I had so many things to do that I paid no attention to my health. It was not as important as the Empire because this Empire was Alex's dream and there was nothing I wanted more in the world than to see my lover happy…_

— Phai, you look extremely tired –said Alexander one night— Are you sure you are not overworking? Because you do that –he accused his beloved as if he were scolding Achilles.

— I am fine –Hephaistion lied, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. His entire body hurt as if he had been exercising the whole week and all his muscles screamed asking to lay down and never move again— I just need a couple of days and I'll be as good as new.

The King wasn't too sure about that. He didn't like to see his beloved like this, so pale, with shadows under his eyes and his eyes half open as if it were an effort to keep them open.

—I will send Glaucias to your room –he said— You truly…

— You are exaggerating –the _Chiliarch_ interrupted him— It's nothing…I just have a headache.

— Do you want a tea or something?

— No, just pamper me tonight –Hephaistion smiled— I love when you caressed my head until I fall asleep.

Alexander returned the smiled and did as he was told, climbing the bed and embracing his beloved, feeling how this undefeated warrior cuddled against him, closing his eyes. If the _Chiliarch_ could he would have purred like a kitten, melting under the King's caresses, feeling safe, relax, calm, nothing bad could happen to him as long as he were with his lover. Everything was perfect if they were together— _I will be fine soon, I just need to rest… _

_We were getting ready for the upcoming festivities in honor of Dionysus and the last thing I wanted was to ruin everything with my health problems. Yes, I know, I can see you shaking your head but I had no way of knowing how badly was my situation. As I said to my brother I never fell sick and I thought this would pass…Obviously I was wrong._

**October**

Alexander organized a splendid festival in honor of Dionysus with music, athletic competitions and 3,000 Greek performers specially brought for the occasion. The celebrations promised to be greater than the ones held at Carmania and the troops and the population were looking forward to this magnificent event. Several lavishing banquets were held during the festivities and the King and his friends enjoyed without limits a life that for centuries had only been the privilege of the Great King of the Achaemenid Dynasty. They could be just officers of the most powerful army of the known world but during banquets, they behaved like true Kings.

Any other night Hephaistion would had enjoyed the party, any other night he would have laughed and joked like the rest of his friends, any other night he would have drink with his King and teased him, but not tonight. This night he felt so bad that was barely aware of what was going on around him, like floating in the nothingness, lost and sleepy.

_For long I have been feeling like this but that night was worst. I wanted to believe in time everything would pass, but the truth was my symptoms became more violent until I could no longer fight them with lies and false promises of a better tomorrow. I was sick, and only then, when it was too late, I was able to admit it._

— Have you seen Eumenes' wife? –asked Perdikkas, sitting near the _Chiliarch_— I have seen cows slender than her –that made their friends laugh out loud but for Hephaistion, their laughter, the music, the words, everything, seemed distant sounds. Colors became blurry shades and he could feel, with intensity, his own heart beating against his throat, _boom, boom, boom..._like a war drum.

His mind felt numb, to think became an effort. Was he suspended in thin air? He appeared to move as if on a ship, the world spun around but, he couldn't care, he was so tired, he did not care if everything were moving around, he did not make sense out of Perdikkas' words and did not understand what was being said around. He only wanted to close his eyes and let himself fall in that blissful oblivion. He was so tired…

— PHAI! –the _Chiliarch_ heard a voice, he wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't. Why were they so heavy?— Phai, Phai –Alexander ran at his side, catching him before he fell and shook him by the shoulder. But his beloved did not answer and soon he passed out in his arms, the same as he had done at the desert.

The King held him and shouted calling for the doctor. Isidoros hurried to obey and Nikandros arrived shortly after, jumping over the couches to reach his brother's side, helping Alexander to carry Hephaistion back to his room— _I knew there was something wrong with Phai, I knew it_ –only then the King regretted not having forced his beloved to go to the doctor— _Why did I listen to him? I should have sent Glaucias without asking for his permission_.

— Ares' balls! He is burning –cursed the _lochagos_, resting his hand on the _Chiliarch's_ forehead as soon as they reached his room. Kyros ran to fetch fresh water while Alexander laid Hephaistion on his bed.

— Did you know he was sick? –asked the King more sharply than he had intended but in those moments he was close to hysterical. Hephaistion was sick! Sick enough to collapse in the middle of a banquet, he couldn't remember the last time he had been sick. But Nikandros shook his head.

— He was complaining about headaches days ago, but he said it was nothing –answered the _lochagos_— He said he was fine.

— What happened? –Achilles arrived without breath after running all the way from the hall. He hadn't seen his father collapsing but had heard the King's shouts and the commotion that followed.

— Your father has fever –explained the _lochagos_ without entering in details. He too was close to being completely hysterical and the same as the King regretted not having done something for his brother before it came to this.

— Had someone called the doctor? –asked the Prince, he wanted to help, to do something but had no idea of what.

— I did –answered the King. Since Alexander named Hephaistion his _Chiliarch_ he also appointed him a personal doctor, a man named Glaucias, who arrived as fast as he heard Hephaistion was ill.

Nikandros and Achilles waited outside with Alexander, barely hiding their anxiety and concerned, the _lochagos_ pacing around like a cage lion and the Prince holding his cloths with force. The King was as immobile as the statues Lysippus had made him and soon Perdikkas and Leonnatos arrived too, the latter asking about his brother-in-law but all he got was a cold glare from Alexander that made him close his mouth again. The King wasn't in the mood for talking.

— The _Chiliarch_ will need to rest, sire –said the doctor after what appeared to be hours— I think it may be something he ate so, the best thing will be to keep him fasting, only liquids, and kept the room fresh and well ventilated.

The King nodded. He was so tensed that his jaw was clenched and the vein in his neck visible as if he were making an effort.

— I will see to it.

**XXX**

Alexander did not go as far as to cancel the festivities but he did not join them, he could not knowing his soul mate was sick, lying helplessly weak on a bed, unconscious and barely breathing. How could he be celebrating when he was unable of even thinking correctly without the reassuring presence of his beloved at his side? Instead he stayed at Hephaistion's side, taking personal care of him, day and night made no difference to him, he was not going anywhere until his soul mate recover.

It had been so long since the last time the King had to take care of him, was it at Pella after the Byzantium campaign? Or maybe it was after his beloved's duel against Dardanos, the Hell Hound? No, it had to be after the march through the desert— _People think I am the strong one, but its Phai the one who is always taking care of me, watching my back on the battlefield, watching over of my health, he is even there when I have a bad dream, ready to protect me even from myself. _

Yes, Hephaistion was always there for him, now it was his turn. It brook Alexander's heart to see his beloved in that sorry state, such a strong man trembling uncontrollably because of the fever, sweating cold, so badly, that the King often had to order the servants to change the sheet 3 times in one day. There were times when the _Chiliarch_ murmured intelligible words, others where he kept his eyes tightly shut as if suffering from terrible pains or having a nightmare.

And it enraged and frustrated Alexander, to be there and unable to do a thing to help the most important person in his life, the one for whom he would give everything without a second thought. There were things that not even a King could do. Alexander could be the most powerful man of the known world, the Oracle at Siwah may had named him a God but, not even his myriad of titles and honors, his many deeds and achievements, were enough to safe the only life he wanted so desperately to save.

— Phai, you will be fine –he caressed Hephaistion's head fondly, the infinite love he felt for him shining in his uneven eyes, trying to console him, to let him know he was there, holding his hand— You are not alone and I will not let anything bad happen to you…I swear it, and you know I always keep my promises –he caressed the back of his beloved's hand with the thumb— We have been through worst…do you remember after the campaign at Byzantium? Your wound was infected and I…I thought you were dying but…you prove me wrong and here we are.

Alexander kissed his forehead. Hephaistion was burning and trembling, the doctor had forbidden them to cover the _Chiliarch_ and he had only a thin blanket over him— _But he never said anything against embracing him_ –and so the King climbed the bed, and embraced Hephaistion, feeling how little by little, his beloved stopped trembling, cuddling against him, looking for some warmth.

— I will always be with you –whispered Alexander against his damp hair— Do you hear me? Always, no matter what, we belong together and together we'll be.

**XXX**

— Go to rest, Alexander –asked Nikandros 2 days later. He, the same as Achilles, Lysanias, Berenike, Leonnatos, Perdikkas and the rest of the King's friends, went daily to check on both, to ask about Hephaistion's condition and to see Alexander didn't fell sick— I can stay with my brother, you have been here for 2 whole days.

But the King shook his head, his uneven eyes on that pale face he loved so much. Leave? How could Nikandros ask him to leave? He was not going anywhere until his beloved was fine again— _There is no other place I would rather be_ –yes, he was tired, yes, it wouldn't be bad for him to sleep and eat something but he couldn't do it.

— I am fine. I want to stay with him –not only Nikandros, all his friends asked him the same thing that week, even Achilles, they all offered themselves to take care of the _Chiliarch_ to let the King rest, but it was in vain. Alexander refused to leave Hephaistion's side no mattered what they said, no mattered how they insisted.

— Alexander, Hephaistion had been ill before –said Ptolemy on the third day— Do you remember after his fight with Dardanos? He survived. I have never before know someone as strong as he is, you'll see he will be better in no time but you –he shook his head— But you should rest, think in what is Hephaistion going to say when he wakes up and finds you like this?

But the King did not listen. Often he would woke up in the middle of the night and ran to check if his beloved was still breathing, he used to do it 2 or even 3 times in one night scaring the servants and freaking Kyros out. Every time the King ran to Hephaistion's bed, lighting all lamps, the poor Theban thought the _Chiliarch_ had died.

On the fifth night Alexander woke up the entire palace when Hephaistion started having problems to breath, he was sure his beloved was suffocating and was closed to a panic attack watching him fighting for the precious air— _No, please Phai, don't do this to me, you have to live, I can't go on without you. _

— He will have to sleep sitting –said doctor Glaucias, still dressed in his sleeping tunic— And try to make him drink this tea, it will help.

— Alexander…—said a very timid Berenike, also in her sleeping tunic and covered in a robe— If you want, I can prepare the tea right now.

The King just nodded, he didn't trust his voice, he felt so tired, scared, worried…and the Gods knew what more. He looked as bad as Hephaistion and that was beginning to scare them all. What if the _Chiliarch_ died? It was a question suspended over everybody's head but one nobody dared to ask aloud.

— Dad, I will stay with you –said Achilles— We both can look after daddy.

— Thank you, son.

**XXX**

— I don't understand, Phai has always been ridiculous healthy, why is he so sick now? –said Leonnatos outside his brother-in-law's room. All activity in the palace had stopped and everyone appeared to be paying attention to what was happening inside the _Chiliarch's_ room.

— Once, long ago, I heard my mother saying that, when a person who never falls sick fell sick, its always mortal –said Perdikkas.

— Don't say that! –Leonnatos scolded him— Phai will be fine. He has seen worst.

— No, Leon. Phai has been seriously injured before but not sick –said the _hipparch_. He too was worried but, unlike Leonnatos, he was more pessimistic and was waiting the worst.

— It's bad luck to be talking like that, you shouldn't do it –his friend reprehended him— I will see Eni, she is truly scared.

**XXX**

By the sixth day Alexander was losing hope. He knew Hephaistion was a strong man, he had survived worst, he had faced worst, he would be fine…or not?— _Phai survived his infected wound after Byzantium, he survived Dardanos, he survived Darius' whipping, he survived living as a slave, he survived his arm wound after Gaugamela, he survived the Gedrosian desert… He survived! He will survive again_ –it became his prayer every night, every day, remembering all his beloved had overcome help him to ease his heart, even if it was just for a moment.

He sacrificed to all the Gods he could think of, Greek and Persian, Indian and Egyptian, he did not care, someone had to hear his prayers, someone had to answer him. He wanted a miracle, wanted to hear Hephaistion's voice again, he wanted to see his smile…He wanted so much, but, was it such a bad thing? He was the Gods' favorite son, even the Oracle agreed, surely the Gods wouldn't abandon him– _I want so much because I love so much_.

— What have I done to deserve this punishment? –cried Alexander the morning of the seventh day, sitting at the side of the bed, holding Hephaistion's lifeless hand. He was losing hope, he was scared, terrible scared and was starting to believe that his soul mate, his beloved, his other half was truly going to die in front of his eyes— Why…?…I did nothing…Why do you take…him…from me?…—he did not know to whom he was talking, father Zeus? Ahura Mazda? Ammon? He knew nothing anymore— Of all I have…why the most…precious… in…my life?…

The King of King, the great conqueror and master of all Asia was a helpless boy in those moments, and he sobbed and trembled like Achilles feeling, for the first time in all his life, powerless and lost— _Why? Why me? Why this? I have done nothing to deserve this…It would be more merciful to ripe my heart out than this…_

— …I…—Alexander lifted his head when he heard his beloved's voice. Was he hallucinating? Had grief finally stole his sanity?— …I'm…not…—no, it was true, Hephaistion was talking and his heart skipping a beat—…dying…

— Phai? –the King asked like a little boy, lost in a crowd looking for his mother and to his infinite joy, he saw how the golden-bronze arch of his beloved's eyelashes trembled until his dark gray eyes half opened, looking at him. He was looking at him! Alexander felt about to faint.

— Oh dear Zeus! My love, you…—he did not know what to say, words choked in his throat and all he could do was caressed his head and looked at him, looked at him alive!

— …water…—Hephaistion asked with a ghost of voice and his lover ran to fetch a cup, stumbling against the furniture.

Alexander took him, with all care, behind his back and helped him to drink— _He is awake. Oh dear Zeus, thank you. My Phai is awake!_

— Phai…

— I…will…be…fine…—to talk was a supreme effort but Alexander looked so bad that his beloved could not remain silent, he hated to worry him, he hated to be a burden and had fallen sick in the worst moment, when they had so many things to do. Hephaistion forced himself to smile and that made the King cry again.

It was Alexander who should be comforting Hephaistion and once again it was his beloved the one taking care of him. He climbed the bed and sat at his side, embracing Hephaistion with all force and care, with infinite love, and cry, cry, cry for a long time, feeling his beloved's weak hands over his arm.

**XXX**

— You motherless dog! Have you any idea of how worried we were for you? –Nikandros scolded his brother, angry as very few times in his life and sounding exactly like their late father— I told you to go to the doctor, I said you weren't fine and you, stubborn son of a bad mother, didn't listen and said it was nothing.

Hephaistion sighed. He was very far from feeling well, his whole body hurt, feeling as if he had excised for hours and was so weak that was alarming; he couldn't raise his arms or stand up without help and Kyros had to stay at his side even to help him to pee. The _Chiliarch_ hated to be so helpless, to be a burden, but there was really nothing he could do. He didn't want to worry his dear ones and so he didn't complain but the pallor on his face spoke louder than words.

— I am sorry –said Hephaistion with a ghost of voice, he still had problems breathing but at least, he was awake.

— Sorry is not enough, Hephaistion –said Nikandros entering in his father mood— This is the last time you do something like this, do you hear me? Next time I see you ill you'll be sent to bed even if that means I have to tie you.

— You know Phai, this time I have to agree with Nick –said Berenike, frowning with her arms crossed, standing at his side. She too in her mother mood— What you did was reckless, you could have died, and poor Alexander –his sister shook her head— You should have seen him, he never left your side, he was so worried.

— Poor Alexander? I thought you hated him –said Lysanias.

— Well, it's hard to hate him when he is looking so miserable –Berenike defended herself and that made Hephaistion think. How bad had Alexander looked to move his sister's heart after his lover had killed her husband?

— Phai, I know I am the last person who should be scolding you –said Lysanias— But since our adventure at the desert you haven't looked very well.

— What do you mean, midget? –asked Nikandros, frowning.

— He means the desert took its toll on me –answered Hephaistion, lying among soft cushions while Kyros prepared his tea at his side— My health is not what it used to be.

— Then, I am right and you are a bigger moron than I thought –his big brother kept scolding him— And you are not leaving this bed until I say so, understood?

— Yes, dad.

The worst thing was Alexander agreed with every word Nikandros had said and the _Chiliarch_ had strictly prohibited to leave the room or to work, Kyros was in charge of seeing he didn't even write letters or something, and they went as far as put the Theban to read to Hephaistion.

— That's ridiculous! I can read by myself, what kind of effort could that be? –the _Chiliarch_ protested but the King was adamant.

— Kyros will read to you and, if you don't like his voice, I can find another person, but you will not move even one finger –and Hephaistion had no other choice but to obey.

_I have to admit I desperately needed to rest. I felt extremely tired and spent all day sleeping. I was also hungry, terribly hungry, after been fed only with liquids and soups for a week, but my doctor strictly prohibited solid food and I hated him for that. Hunger was truly driving me mad, but between Alexander and Achilles saw that I ate nothing out from my diet._

— Daddy, you are behaving like a child, the doctor said nothing solid, so finish your soup –the Prince scolded him, sitting at his side with a spoon in his hand and frown on his forehead.

— Aki, I think I will feel stronger if I actually eat meat or bread –said Hephaistion. He wanted to get better, he couldn't stand watching Alexander's worried expression adorning perpetually his face, and he knew his body, he was sure that, after wine and a good meal he would be as good as new.

— I said no, so, open your mouth and finish your soup –and it was impossible to convince Achilles.

_Just 2 days after I woke up I was strong enough to worry about other things besides myself and, after hearing about competitions and the festival and the little fact that the King never left my side, I decided to convince Alexander to attend his own celebration. Why? Because it was good if people saw their King enjoying himself like the rest of them; even if you think its nothing these kind of thing were important for the common people and the rank soldiers._

_For example, people in Rome hated when Caesar worked, dictating letters or something, during public spectacles whereas they adored Caesar Augustus for exactly the opposite. A King had compromises with his people and I couldn't keep Alexander always at my side, even if the most irresponsible part of me wanted it, because it was not good for him._

— Phai, I want to stay with you –said Alexander but Hephaistion shook his head. The King truly looked bad, just as his sister had said, not to mention that it was no good to have him hidden in the palace while the festivities took place.

_The last thing we need is to have more people saying that I manipulate the King_ –thought the _Chiliarch_— _Not to mention he needs to get out and take fresh air_.

— You have already done enough –said Hephaistion still with difficulty, Alexander could hear a slight hiss every time he breath— Go to the stadium, let people see you and take Aki with you. What competitions are schedule for today?

— Boy's athletics, I think, I really haven't paid much attention –the King rubbed his eyes.

— Is Aki participating this time?

— No, he was too worried about you to train –answered the King. That broke Hephaistion's heart and convinced him that his lover and son should leave him, leave the palace, and have a good time.

_They have already done enough for me_ –he thought.

— I am sorry…I did not want to worry you –said his beloved and Alexander kissed his cheek.

— Don't be silly –said the King— I love you, it's my job to worry and take care of you –that made the _Chiliarch_ smile— I will stay here, the competition is not that important.

— Alex, you always say you would do anything for me –said Hephaistion, looking for his hand over the blankets— Do this for me, take Aki, have a good time, and we'll see each other at night. You both need to take fresh air.

The King sighed.

— That's cheating –his beloved smiled— Are you sure you'll be ok?

— Alone in my room for the rest of the day? Unless a hired assassin comes, I think I'll be fine –Hephaistion joked.

Alexander fell silent, holding his gaze.

— Promise me you won't leave this room, not even the bed.

— I promise with one condition –said his beloved and the King lifted one eyebrow— Sing for me, you know how much I like your voice.

And Alexander found himself unable to refuse.

**XXX**

Hephaistion slept most of the morning, Kyros had been reading to him but soon his eyelids felt heavy and he couldn't remain awake for much longer. It was a hot day and the breeze coming through his open window was a refreshing relief, was like a lullaby making him fall into the arms of Morpheus. He woke up thanks to the grumbling of his stomach, he was so hungry that was beginning to be painful, even in his dreams he couldn't stop thinking about food, a delicious banquet with enormous plates of ostrich meat and honey cakes like his mother used to cook.

— Hephaistion, the doctor said you shouldn't eat anything solid –said the Theban when the _Chiliarch_ called him.

— I know what the doctor said but I know my body better than he –answered Hephaistion, sure of every word— Kyros, trust me, once I have ate I will feel better –he smiled at him— You have seen me recovering for worst.

_And I can't stay here, I have so many things to do_ –he thought. Kyros sighed, he wasn't very sure that this was a good idea but he decided to trust him, Hephaistion was an intelligent man and he was usually right.

— Fine –the Theban scratched his head— Chicken and chilled wine? Are you sure?

— I would prefer ostrich, but I think it's not an option at this time of the year –the _Chiliarch_ smiled.

— I'll see what I can do.

_I had at my disposal an army of servants but I always felt more comfortable with Kyros. My poor Kyros, always so loyal and I caused him great pain with my imprudent request… I ate my meal with calm and, I have to admit, it tasted like glory… my last meal…funny, but I remember perfectly the taste of the boil chicken and that wine, not even after 2, 000 years I have been able to forgot. My last meal, after that, only blood had sustained me…_

_For a week I have been fasting and the food helped me to feel warmer and a little stronger. Why I did this? Why did I eat against my doctor's orders? Quite simple. As I said, every time I got wounded rest and a good meal helped me to feel better and I desperately wanted to be fine again. Obviously I was wrong but I thought I was doing the right thing_.

_I think you can say that my fear of becoming a burden, the little I liked to worry my dear ones and the contempt I had for my own health, was truly what killed me. I was so used of always enjoying a privilege health, of having a strong body, that it made me reckless at the end. I didn't lie to you when I said I regretted many things, and this is one of the things I regret the most…_

The wonderful feeling Hephaistion had enjoying while eating his first decent meal in a week quickly disappeared, replaced by a cold he had never felt before, running through his body, coming from his insides, from his very soul and spreading like a cancer. A terrible weakness claimed his limbs and soon he was unable to move, the room suddenly became something distant, as if he were parting from there, something he had never felt before but that soon, little by little, began to make sense to him…He was dying!

It was almost absurd. He, dying? After all the wounds he had suffered? After all the times he had laughed in the face of Death? But he could feel its cold fingers running through his body, moving around his neck and stealing his breath. Hephaistion moved his head, or at least thought he did, he wasn't sure anymore of what was real… his thoughts came like shreds in a fog. He tried to open his mouth and say something, but no sound came out.

Eternal silence was eating away his soul, and nothing could stop it. When this idea took reign of his mind, Hephaistion knew true fear, and this sense of damnation and hoplesness brought the Dark. He found himself standing in the dark crypt of his dreams, the ancient prison smelling of doom and nightmares.

In that place not even Death rested.

The man sitting on the chair was there— _No! I don't want to see you, I don't want to know who you are_ –something terrible was about to happen, it was the only thing he could still feel: a sensation as disturbing as it was intense and overwhelming. The coldest of touches, the final of caresses, kept suffocating him. He fought still, with the mirage of a smile he couldn't loose, with the whisper of a promise of eternal love… He could not die like that!

But no one heard his prayers, no one came to save him from the oblivion that demmanded his being. The momment seemed eternal, and not enough… It was maddening, horrifiyng, but agony still had something to show him. Hephaistion saw the face of the man sitting there… He wanted to gasp, but air was no longer coming to his lungs.

It was him.

He was sitting there, in the middle of the crypt, looking 32, beautiful as he had never been; a marble God with no imperfections, a God who smelled of blood and ancient curses, with fangs as moonlight, smiling, mocking his pain and making fun of his misery…— _Alexander, where are you?…_—his last coherent thought was for the King and then, nothing.


	231. Returning to Ecbatana Pt II

**CHAPTER 218**

_New York, 2012_

Hephaistion fell silent. The atmosphere at his house was like the one reigning inside millenary cathedrals, a silence as disturbing as it was majestic, where you even held your breath fearing to break the ominous peace and quietly, surrounded by walls that had survived through centuries of madness and chaos– _But here there are no ancient walls, here is just one man who had lived long enough to become a God_ –and Zophiel could do nothing more than to stare at him, words failed her in that moment.

She felt pity and sadness, something the Toreador would have never thought possible. Pity a man like Hephaistion? Fear, admiration, lust…those she could understand and still, that was what Zophiel experienced in her dead heart. She understood how he felt, she understood because she had been in his place. The day of one's death…that was the worst memory of a vampire, something that could scare even the old ones, like the Macedonian in front of her.

— You must think mine was the most stupid way to die –the Tzimisce smiled without humor. He looked so vulnerable that was heartbreaking.

— I think…no way of dying is stupid, they all find the same end –said Zophiel, twisting her hands nervously.

— Such wise words…Yes, you are right. At my time we used to think death on the battlefield, or death by sword, was a good way to die –said Hephaistion, not looking at her, his eyes on a distant place many, many years ago, on a time no one else remember— But when the reward is 3 days of nothingness it really doesn't matter how you got there –he leaned back against his sofa— 3 days of nothingness…do you remember them? –the Toreador nodded slowly.

— I would never be able to forget them –she shuddered.

— And after 3 days of absolutely nothing you wake up feeling the most terrible hunger and pain, hearing this voice inside you claiming to be feed with blood –the Tzimisce's words sent shivers down Zophiel's spine because he had described it perfectly— You already know what happened to me after that, you know how was that my Sire Bendis stole my body but…It took me years to have the whole story of what I am about to tell you, to know every single detail…

**XXX**

_I told you about that cold morning of January when I was born, and now, I told you about the hot afternoon at Ecbatana when I died. I should end my story here after all, I have covered my entire mortal life, but I see in your eyes the desire to know what happened to my dear ones, my lover, my son, my family and my friends. Very well, but I have to warn you, this will not be a happy story. The time for great adventures, dreams of glory and nights of passion is over and now we only have left the end, full with treachery, war, tears and blood._

_While I was dying in my room, alone with my fears and demons, Alexander and Achilles were enjoying the boy's athletics. I don't grudge them for this, for having a good time while life escaped from my body, on the contrary, it makes me happy to know they were fine. Kyros arrived at the stadium with the news that I was ill again. How was that Kyros knew I was ill? I have no idea, maybe he saw me fighting for my breath, I really have no idea. I wasn't conscious of my own surroundings and I can't tell if my loyal Kyros was at my side. But there he was, running to call the King while my servants tried to help me, to help a corpse…_

— You should have participated –said Demetrius, sitting at Achilles' side in the royal box. Since the boys talked the relationship between them had become stronger, now that there was no secrets between them, now that the Prince was able to accept his own feelings, he felt truly comfortable with his best friend.

— I am not in the mood for this, after what happened with daddy and everything –the page gave him a fondly nudge.

— Your father will be fine, he is very strong –said Demetrius full with confidence—. My father says he watched _Chiliarch_ Hephaistion fight against Dardanos, he said it was impressive and let me tell you, my father is not easily impressed.

— You have a good relationship with you father –Achilles observed.

— Yes, and one day he will be very proud of me, you'll see –the page assured him, when he saw Seleucus not far from them, laughing and joking with Lysimachus. Demetrius frowned— I don't know what you see in him –he said without thinking, his voice full with bitterness and Achilles didn't understand his words until he turned and saw his friend was looking directly at the _archihypaspistes_— He is old, old enough to be your father.

— And that's what I like the most about Seleucus –answered the Prince confusing him— I like the fact he is older than me because he knows many things and, I think he is good looking.

— With those eyes? Everybody agrees he has disturbing eyes –said Demetrius, even for a retarded it was clear he hated the _archihypaspistes_. Achilles shrugged.

— Then I suppose I am weird because I like him, even with those eyes –he smiled and pinched the page playfully, successfully making him smile.

Alexander, not far from them, was drinking and talking to Perdikkas about the competition, making bets with Leonnatos and mocking Ptolemy, who had just lost a fortune against Eumenes. His mood had improved tremendously and all were happy for him. A worried, sick or angry Alexander was something truly preoccupying.

— It's an exaggeration –muttered Eumenes to Ptolemy—. Hephaistion wasn't really that sick and the King was acting as if it were the end of the world.

— You didn't see Hephaistion –answered Ptolemy, he wasn't a friend of the _Chiliarch_ but he liked him and, more importantly, he had been there to witness with his own eyes how bad had been Hephaistion— He was very sick, I too thought he was dying.

— An act! –exclaimed Eumenes— We all know how melodramatic he is, besides...

But Eumenes couldn't continue, he was interrupted when Kyros arrived, terrible pale and without breath, shaking uncontrollably and stopping at the King's side. Alexander scared the living hell out of him but this was a serious situation, so serious that he gathered all his courage, swallowed his fears and took a deep breath. Hephaistion needed him.

— Sire, is _Chiliarch_ Hephaistion…he is really bad… he can't breath –the King didn't lose time asking more, he stood up and ran to the exit, followed by his friends and a very scared Achilles who had heard everything.

_Phai please, don't do this to me_ –thought Alexander, hurrying back to the palace. The celebrations, the competition, everything was forgotten as he stormed out as if they were under attack. But, in those moments, nothing was more important than his beloved.

**XXX**

Screams welcomed the King when he reached the corridor leading to his beloved's chambers, terrible screams that chilled their blood and echoed against the walls. They had entered in Hades' domains and these were tormented souls, crying their own suffering and sending shivers down their spines. A woman was crying with an anguish coming directly from the bottom of her soul, with unbearable sadness and breathtaking pain.

— What the hell…? –asked Ptolemy stunned but, when he turned, he saw Leonnatos extremely pale, as if the ghost of his dead grandfather had appeared in front of him. It was Berenike.

— MY BROTHER IS NOT DEAD! –screamed and cried Berenike, falling on her knees in the middle of the corridor, wailing and pulling her hair while Sophia embraced her, trying to comfort her mother— HE IS NOT! Why do you lie to me?…Why?… PHAI IS NOT DEAD!…

— Mommy, please, mommy –the 13 years old girl wanted to help her, to say something, anything! But she was lost, feeling a knot in her throat and tears trapped in the corner of her eyelashes.

Her screams chilled Alexander's blood. A feeling difficult to explain gripped his heart; he felt dizzy and stunned, lost and confounded and he couldn't make sense of those words. How could he when they announced such dreadful news…?

— My Lady, I'm no doctor, but he has no pulse –said a very dismay servant, kneeling in front of her, his hands trembling while trying to calm down such an important woman.

— YOU ARE A LIAR!…you don't know what…you are…saying –she shouted and sobbed, and Leonnatos ran to hold his wife: it broke his heart to see her like this.

— What is this nonsense? –the powerful voice of the King resounded against the walls—. Where is the _Chiliarch_? –the servant fell on his knees in front of his King, trembling from head to toe. Everybody knew all too well the fate awaiting for those who gave bad news to powerful Kings, and Alexander was famous for his bad temper.

— Your Magnificence, as I-I said to Lady Berenike, I am no doctor, b-but the _Chiliarch_ has no pulse and…

— Where is Glaucias? –the King barked, suppressing that feeling of doom that threaten to consume him and devour his heart. This was a confusion, it had to be! Nothing more that the mad rambling of a servant who had no idea of what he was talking about. He would have the man whipped for scaring Berenike like this.

— I-I have no idea, your majesty…

Alexander left the man, Berenike, Achilles, his friends, everyone!, and rushed inside his beloved's room, slamming the doors against the walls and leaving them opened behind him. He found Hephaistion on his bed, where he had left him that morning, covered with his blankets, the soft breeze carrying the sweet perfume of flowers making the silky locks of his hair dance in front of his closed eyes. Relief washed over the King, his beloved was sleeping and the servant was an utter fool— _I should have his head for this_ –. He walked slowly, not wanting to wake Hephaistion up, and bent over to kiss his forehead.

His beloved was cold.

He heard Berenike's screams coming from the corridor, echoing his own suffering; her wails and sobs matching the terrible feeling in his heart, the terrible truth he needed to understand but was unable to do it. Alexander looked for his pulse, denying the evident, defying reality. He knew death, had seen it innumerable times in the past, knew its smell, its touch, the misery it left behind and still, like a fool, he looked for the impossible, hoping for a miracle that was not going to happen.

Hephaistion, his Hephaistion, was dead.

Berenike's screams were nothing compared to the terrible sound leaving the room, a wail of pure pain, sorrow and misery, a sound of doom and devastation, the sound of a soul dying in agonizing torment. Achilles was the first one to run inside the room, his heart beating faster, the _boom, boom_ that appeared to whisper without words that the worst had happen, that cold grip holding his guts, and his hands trembling. He found the King sitting on the bed, at his father's side, his back on him, holding Hephaistion's hand with force as he had done every day for the past week.

— He is not dead –said Alexander and the Prince's heart jumped in joy, everything was a mistake, thank all the Gods! Achilles smiled but when he approached the bed and saw his father clearly, that mortal paleness, that terrible stillness, he knew otherwise, he knew his worst nightmare had become true—. He is not dead –said the King again but, this time, scaring his adopted son—. He just doesn't know how to wake up.

— Dad…—Achilles' voice trembled and fat tears slid through his cheeks—. Dad…please…—he approached the King and embraced him from behind, but Alexander didn't move, he stayed where he was, whispering over and over again, like a praying, like a mad man, like a man who had lost everything but still hold on a false hope.

— He is not dead, he is not dead…

Nikandros arrived with Perdikkas and Ptolemy behind him and his heart stopped when he saw the scene unfolding before his eyes. Achilles couldn't stop crying, embracing an Alexander who was unable of coming out from his shock, unable to accept what had happened, unable to accept the cruel reality that his beloved had been taken from him.

— Phai? –asked the _lochagos_ without voice, hearing his sister's screams, watching Hephaistion's face, deprived of all live, and hearing the sobs and hiccups of his nephew, crying like orphan boy he was now—. Please…you can't be…—since grandfather Demetrios died, Nikandros hadn't cried like this... but this was worst, much worse than losing his father, his grandfather: he had lost a part of him.

Glaucias chose that moment to arrive; he had been enjoying the festivities and competitions at the stadium and only a few moments ago he had heard of his patience's death. He had no idea of what to do. Ptolemy was the first to react in that group reunited by tragedy and held together by tears; he approached the King and, as softly as he could, took his arm, watching how Alexander held his beloved's hand, unable to let him go.

— He is not dead…

— Alexander –said Ptolemy, his voice merely a whisper—. Alexander, listen to me. I know this is difficult but…Hephaistion is dead and…

— HE IS NOT! –he shouted, the fury and sorrow in his voice let them all speechless. Time appeared to stop for them, suspended in an infinite second that stretched to eternity—. How can he? He was fine this morning, he promised to wait for me tonight, HE PROMISED! And he always keeps his word. HOW CAN HE BE DEAD?

— Sire, the _Chiliarch's_ sickness was…

— Where were you? –the King asked Glaucias in a voice that made the hair at the back of their necks stand—. Where were you when this happened? WHERE? –when the terrified doctor failed to answer, Alexander stood up, forcing Achilles to step aside—. You don't answer me? You left my Phai here to die, my soul mate, and YOU LET HIM DIE! Take him out of here! Crucify him!

All color abandoned Glaucias' face, looking already like a corpse.

— B-b-but sire…

— Alexander, you need to calm down…

— EXECUTE HIM! –the King interrupted Perdikkas, and Ptolemy shook his head, not having more option but to call the guards and put the poor man under arrest—. He doesn't deserve to live! How can he live when he killed my Phai? –Alexander cried in a small voice, sounding absolutly defeated for the first time in his life—. The Gods abandoned me… Raze the temple of Asclepius to the ground! Destroy all instruments, I don't want to hear music, I don't want people to laugh… nobody has the right to be happy when my Phai… —his voice died, and then raised with a tinge of madness—: Leave me alone!

— I don't think that's a good idea –said Perdikkas with caution, he knew in those moments everything he said could be used against him—. Alexander, Phai is…was my friend, but you need to…

— Don't tell me what I need to do! –growled Alexander; he was like a wild beast, he wasn't thinking, just acting, drived by the most excruciating pain a man had ever suffered—. OUT! OUT WITH ALL OF YOU!

Nikandros appeared to react them, embracing Achilles and taking him out of the room, while the rest followed, truly scared and worried. Outside Leonnatos had sent Netikerty for a tea to calm down his wife, and Berenike was sobbing against his chest, her whole body trembling uncontrollably while her daughter caressed her long hair.

Sophia lifted her head when she heard noise and then saw Achilles, looking like a rag doll, letting his uncle to guide him without knowing or caring where he was taken. His father was dead, the rest didn't matter. Sophia left his mother's side and went to the Prince, hearing Lysanias' steps, arriving at last after hearing the terrible news at the stadium.

— Aki, I-I am so sorry –she embraced him, but the Prince appeared not to hear or not to know what was she saying. For a moment, he didn't even recognize his cousin.

— _Who is he? –asked Achilles. Berenike took him by the hand and kneeled at his side._

— _He is your father, Aki._

Achilles remembered that day at Hallicarnasus, the day Hephaistion had rescued him, the day he finally met his father. He was 3 years old but remembered everything as if it had happened yesterday. His father…the father that had taken care of him, that had always protected him— _And he is dead_ –he would never hear his voice again, he would never be able to run in the middle of the night looking for him when he was scared…

He moved away from Sophia, pushing her, and ran with all his force. He ran away as if with that feeble attempt the pain would leave him. He wanted to be alone, he wanted…—_I no longer have a place to go_ –he cried still, as if he would never be able to stop, not caring if that was unmanly, not caring about what people would say, and his own tears didn't let him see who caught him in the middle of the corridor, embracing him with force.

— Achilles, I came as soon as I heard –it was Seleucus—. I'm so sorry.

— Daddy…is dead –he said it aloud and cried with a sadness no boy of that age should know against the _archihypaspistes'_ chest. Seleucus reacted quickly and carried him in his arms, the Prince was very shaken and he decided to take him back at his own house to take care of him.

The _archihypaspistes _passed at the side of Demetrius who looked at him with open hate but didn't say a word; silently they agreed this was not the time or place: Achilles was more important, and the page left.

**XXX**

— Oh dear Gods! How could this happen? –said Perdikkas, shaking his head. He too was sad, Hephaistion was his friend, one of the best he ever had and this seem so… unreal, so cruel—. This was no way to die. Phai was a great warrior and this…How could he die after eating?

Between he, Ptolemy and Leonnatos had gotten the whole story from Kyros who was scared to death after hearing what had happened to the doctor. But Leonnatos assured him they wouldn't say a thing about his part in this–. _This is a tragedy_ –thought Leonnatos. He turned and it broke his heart to see Hephaistion's siblings outside the _Chiliarch's room_, the tree of them in the middle of the corridor, embraced and crying.

— This shouldn't have happened –said Leonnatos.

— But it did –said Ptolemy; he was not insensible, he was just extremely worried; what he had seen in Alexander's eyes had left him truly concerned, those were the eyes of someone who had lost his reason to live, a man who had lost everything. A dead man's eyes. It sent shivers down his spine just to think about it—. And we need to think what to do with Alexander.

— He will go mad, we all have seen him every time Phai was far and now…—Perdikkas took a deep breath, he didn't want to cry in front of them—. Alexander doesn't know how to live without him.

And that was precisely what scared Ptolemy—_What will happen to our King? Today it was not only Hephaistion who died…_

— He ordered to raze Asclepius' temple –said Ptolemy, trying his best to keep a cold head in the middle of that chaos—. This is not like him, he is always so pious…

— Are we going to obey that order? And what about the doctor? –asked Leonnatos.

— I say we wait –Ptolemy spoke again, puffing his cheeks out—. Alexander is… beyond himself right now, maybe tomorrow he will have a cold head again and will change his mind.

Somehow, Leonnatos and Perdikkas knew this was not going to happen; they knew it deep inside that, without Hephaistion, Alexander would never have a cold head again. Ptolemy was right: that hot day of October their King had died.

**XXX**

_It made my heart bled when I learned Alexander spent the whole night with my body. I'm sure you have heard the stories too, this is one I heard many years later from Chrysaor. I met him again when the pezhetairos was an old man of 81 years old, living in a Macedonia under the reign of Demetrius' son, Antigonus II Gonatas. It was a wonder he didn't die from a heart attack when he saw me but, Chrys was always a very simple man who accepted things without questioning much…Chrysaor told me many things I never knew, making me regret more of my past actions…_

— YOU LIE TO ME! –Alexander shouted to the corpse that once had been the most precious person for him.

He had gone from shocked to enraged, feeling a fury that threatened to consume his heart, to burn him alive until only the ashes of what once were a Great King remained. He was angry at the Gods who had forsaken him, HE who was their most loyal subject. He was angry at the doctor who had left Hephaistion's side, angry at his friends who didn't seem to understand his heart had been ripped apart that day, angry at the servant who brought him the news… and angry at Hephaistion, furious at his beloved who had abandoned him.

— You said you would always be at my side! YOU PROMISED ME! –he cried, shouting at the top of his voice, pacing around, kicking and throwing the furniture around him, unleashing his anger against everything that dared to stand in his way—. I told you I would never forgive you if you die before me. Do you hear me? I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!… I can't… I won't forgive you –he cried and sobbed, finally falling exhausted on his knees at the side of the bed—. You said… you… are mine now and… forever… you said… you promised me…

He held the blankets with one hand, his head bent to the front, trembling. All his forces appeared to have abandoned him, his soul sucked from his body...

— Why did you… abandon me…? –cried Alexander, helpless like a little boy, shedding in each tear a piece of his heart. It was so hard, he could not accept this to be true and it was tearing him apart, it seemed pointless to live in a world without his beloved… A world in which he would never hear Hephaistion's voice again…

_– Are you freaking mad? You almost killed me! –exclaimed Hephaistion with all the indignation a 13 year old could summon –. What were you thinking going that fast in a place so crowded? Irresponsible! I almost died because of you and your horse. Did you think of your surroundings for a second or were you too busy showing around?_

The very first words he heard from that mouth created to be kissed. Alexander felt like drowning, air was not reaching his lungs and a terrible pain made his chest hurt. He would never see Hephaistion's dark gray eyes, the smell of chamomile in his hair would never again fill his nostrils, never would he enjoy his caresses, feel his creamy skin under his fingers…

— You can't… be… dead…—he stood up and sat his beloved's side—. I should have been here, I should have been at your side… if… if I hadn't listened to you… if I had forced to go to the doctor before… if I had taken better care of you…

Alexander embraced the body as he had done so many times before in 19 years. 19 years! He had shared more than half of his life with Hephaistion, how was he supposed to learn to live without him? He buried his face in the angle of his neck—. My Patroclus… why do you have to be like him in this?—instead of the delicious aroma of his skin he was welcomed by the smell of death, strong now thanks to the heat, but it didn't mattered to the King… nothing mattered anymore… and he cried and cried holding him.

—I told you… I wouldn't… risk your life… for the whole… world… and now… I…—he cried, unable to stop. He would never see his own reflection in his beloved's eyes. Never. The future presented tiself to him like a terrifying monster, implacable, merciless—. You made me a better man, how…what am I…going to do…now?

_— Sing for me, you know how much I like your voice…_

He heard Hephaistion's voice, soft and sweet, carried in the wind, a whisper in his ear and, for a moment he was able to see his smile again. And Alexander sang…his beloved liked when he sang for him, he had always said so, he always asked him to…

_Sing me to sleep_

_And then leave me alone_

_Don't try to wake me in the morning_

_'Cause I will be gone_

_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I will feel so glad to go_

_There is a better world_

_Well, there must be_

_Bye bye_

(Emily Browning, _Asleep_)

**XXX**

It was a terrible night for them all. A night with no moon, dark and clouded, a night for ghosts, tears and broken hearts, a night to sing about what once was and would never be. It was as good a night as any. The King in his beloved's room; his friends in their houses, and Nikandros, Berenike and Lysanias together at Leonnatos' place, mourning, unable to sleep, to eat or to think… numb and lost, with a hollow in their hearts that only the death of a love one could cause.

— This is not happening –sobbed Lysanias, playing with his cup of tea; his elbow on the table and his head cocked against his hand—. How can Phai be dead?

They all were sitting around the table, a single lonely lamp burning at the center. Everything was so quiet that even the cracking of the chairs every time someone moved sounded unnatural.

— It's my fault –said an extremely depressed Kyros who had done nothing more than blame himself since Hephaistion died— He…he asked me for food…I should have refused…

The Theban looked so miserable that Berenike, sitting at his side, embraced him.

— You had no way of knowing –she sobbed, her eyes so red and puffy—. Phai is…was –she cried—. Your master and you couldn't have possibly…—she started crying again, making Lysanias cry.

— Phai didn't deserve to die alone –said Nikandros, who looked so sad and devastated that appeared to have grew 10 years older—. Nobody was with him when…—tears drowned his voice and he was unable to continue, but they all understood, they all though the same.

— Where is Aki? –asked Lysanias, clearing his throat in an effort to talk.

— Oh, dear…I-I haven't seen him since…—Berenike sobbed, cleaning her tears with both hands—. Dear Hera! I forgot about him, how could I?

— I will look for him –said Nikandros, standing up, being there doing nothing was killing him—. It's the least I can do –he cleaned his tears with the back of his hand, took his cloak and left.

**XXX**

Nikandros wanted to be alone but he wanted to be with his family, he missed his wife and, at the same time, he was grateful of not having her there. He was going crazy, not knowing anymore what he wanted. Hephaistion was dead…his brother, his friend, his lover…He never thought this would happen— I am the older one, I should have die before…this is so unjust –Hephaistion was always the smart one, the beautiful one, he deserved better, he deserved to live many years, to enjoy the riches that years of hard campaign had brought him, not this.

At the end, I couldn't protect him. I am his big brother and I couldn't… –but he was not going to make the same mistake with Achilles—. I will protect your son, Phai. I promise.

It took him a while to find Achilles, the Prince was at Seleucus' place but, since everybody knew by now the archihypaspistes was his lover, Nikandros decided to leave him there—. At least he is not alone.

He didn't want to go back to Leonnatos' house and didn't want to be alone so he decided to stop at a tavern hoping, maybe in vain to drink himself to oblivion, looking to ease the pain killing him. And there he found the last person he would have expected. Chrysaor had had the same idea and was drinking without restriction, crying and looking as if his mother had died.

**XXX**

Ptolemy, Perdikkas and Leonnatos hoped in vain that the new day would find Alexander feeling better…but it didn't happen. The King was immersed in a spiral of grief and seemed unable to get out; he was the living image of misery, his eyes so full of live and fire were now hollow and empty. Dead in life.

— Are you telling me the King spent all night inside that room with the corpse? –asked Eumenes, unable to believe what he had just heard. Contrary to what someone would have thought, the royal secretary was not glad with the news of the Chiliarch's demise; he was worried and, the same as everyone else, truly feared for the King's mental state—. Someone has to take him out.

— Someone, who? –asked Perdikkas, scratching his head. He too had spent a terrible night with no sleep and unable to think. The mourning of a King was not the same of the one of a common man; when a King mourned all his kingdom should mourn with him.

And if he can't get out of this misery, he will drag us all –thought the hipparch.

— You are saying we should use force to take Alexander out –said Ptolemy, feeling as bad as he looked—. The King.

— I know perfectly well what I am saying –replied Eumenes in a terrible mood—. But this –he pointed at the Chiliarch's door—. Is not healthy.

— Lets do this –Leonnatos proposed—. Lets wait a little: if by noon he is still there…we'll consider using force to take him out.

They all nodded their agreement.


	232. Coming back to Babylon

**Hello dear readers!**

Thank you soooo much for all your messages and PMs, as always they made me immensely happy. As you can very well imagine writing about Hephaistion's death was truly difficult for me, I was afraid you won't like my version but your kind words truly cheered me up. Thank you!

This time I will like to thank dear Arethusa for all her help. Thank you so much! Without her these chapters would have been a disaster.

* * *

**CHAPTER 219**

This time it pained Leonnatos and Perdikkas to discover they were right, without Hephaistion, Alexander would never have a cold head again, would never be the same man. The new day only brought them all new worries and preoccupations and, when night fell over them like a mantle, they had no other choice but to take the very difficult decision of using force to take the King out from his beloved's room. One day and one night Alexander had cried over the cold body of Hephaistion.

It was not healthy and they all feared for the mental state of their King and friend. Between Ptolemy, Lysimachus, Leonnatos and Perdikkas, literally, dragged the King out, it was like dealing with a wild beast, Alexander kicked, punched and bit, shouting at the top of his voice, crying and wailing, but his friends knew they were doing the right thing and ignored his protests. Leonnatos had sent the pages to call doctor Philip, hopping he could give Alexander something to calm him down, to help him sleep— _He needs desperately to rest, looks as bad as the corpse._

Roxanne watched everything, hidden at the end of the corridor, following that sad procession to the royal chambers while Ptolemy shouted calling for the pages to prepare the bed. Even if Roxanne didn't love Alexander, even if Hephaistion had caused her downfall, even if she thought ambition had turned her heart into stone, the King's sorrow moved her, his pain, his screams and wails, made Roxanne pity Alexander, tears clouding her eyes, but…— _I can't be weak, I can't cry. I have to keep my head clear and seize the opportunity this tragedy is giving me. Hephaistion is dead and now, for the first time since we got married, I have an opportunity to truly become a Queen_.

It was dark, a truly dark night, and Roxanne saw how the guards closed the _Chiliarch's_ bedroom and stood outside waiting for new orders— _I have never seen someone mourned like Alexander…I wonder, what will happen now? How will Hephaistion's death affect us all?_—she was intelligent enough to know that, after this, things would be very different. Roxanne would need all her wits now and act before Stateira or Parysatis— _A son, more than never, I need a son. The brat lost his father, his protector and benefactor, and Alexander is in no conditions to see over him_.

Roxanne nodded. Now she knew what she had to do, and ran back to her room, to change into her mourning cloths— _I will give the King what he wants to obtain what I desire the most. _

_I guess that night was when Bendis came into my room and stole my body, she never explained to me the details of how she achieved this but, I knew of what Bendis was capable. She could use Thaumaturgy and had a high level in the Disciplines of our clan. If Bendis encountered resistance, then I pity the poor devil who had to face her and her ghoul Hektor. _

_For what I heard years later my body was left alone for hours until the embalmers came to take care of my mortal remains, the perfect opportunity to exchange me using Vicissitude. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Bendis had never came that night, if I had been allowed to die then, would I be with Alexander now? Yes, I think so, for what I know now about the Umbra and the Empire of Stygia, we would have been together…and more than once I hated her for denying me the peaceful rest at the side of my dear Alexander. _

Seven days passed, and for seven days the palace appeared to be suspended in time, immutable, frozen, a palace of death. Everybody spoke in whispers and no one laugh or dared to raise their voices, especially not near the royal chambers. Alexander was beyond words and beyond himself, for days he stayed in his room, refusing the food his servants brought everyday, to shave, to change his cloths, and it was not until Achilles came to beg him to eat that he accepted his meals.

— This is not right –said Seleucus in the corridor, his back against the wall, arms crossed and his eyes on the King's door— Achilles shouldn't be here comforting Alexander, Alexander should be taking care of his son.

Lysimachus shook his head.

— Have you seen Alexander? –said the _somatophylax_, in a soft voice. They were all living inside a crypt and sometimes they felt it would always be like this, that the King would never be himself again— He is in no state to be taking care of anyone. It has been a week now and he is still refusing to leave his room. Leon and Perdikkas had to force him to eat after 3 days throwing the food away, and it was only when Achilles came today that he did it voluntarily.

Seleucus sighed. He was tired and worried, for a week he had been taking care of the Prince, for a week he had consoled him, embraced him at night, talked to him to ease his heart and help him sleep— _He is still a boy, a boy who had just lost his father and now has to deal with the King's suffering _–that thought enraged him. If Seleucus had the power, he would leave Achilles in a safe place, away from tears and suffering, away from Alexander's spiral of misery and see that his smile would never leave his beautiful face again. But he couldn't.

— And how do you think Achilles feels? Next month is his 15th birthday, he shouldn't be mourning his father and taking care of the King –the _archihypaspistes_ grumbled, letting his feeling betrayed him.

— Well, for what I heard, you have been taking really good care of the Prince –Lysimachus smirked— So, I don't know why are you complaining.

Seleucus ignored his remark and decided to change the subject.

— I heard Alexander ordered to cut the manes and tails of his horses –said the _archihypaspistes_, all kind of incredible rumors had reached him in the past days but he had been so busy with Achilles that had no idea if they were true or just the crazy imagination of people with too much free time and too little common sense.

— Not just that, he cut his own hair too –said Lysimachus, changing his weight from one foot to the other— He is emulating his ancestor Achilles, mourning his own Patroclus, but he gave us quite a fright; we thought he was doing to cut his throat when he took the dagger. We are afraid he may try something against his own life so, the rest of the _somatophilakes_ and I are taking turns to stay with him.

— Do you think it will pass? –asked Seleucus— Do you think Alexander can overcome this?

— Honestly, I don't know –Lysimachus shook his head— At least today he looks more awake, he even gave the order to build a memorial, the statue of a lion in honor to Hephaistion and to destroy the battlements of Ecbatana. He always decreed the whole Empire should mourn Hephaistion and preparations are beginning for his funeral… but only now, the Prince came to visit him, Alexander appears to be finally waking up. Literally for a week he was unable to give even the simplest orders. It is…shocking to see a man so strong so defeated.

_I just hope Alexander doesn't drag Achilles with him at the bottom of the abyss _–thought the _archihypaspistes_— _I'm glad Achilles can help to ease his pain, but he can't carry with him…I won't let Alexander burden his adopted son with his own sorrow. I will protect Achilles even from the King._

**XXX**

_Just tell me why_

_Just tell me how_

_I can survive this time_

_I've tried to peer into the core_

_But could not storm the sorrow_

_My hollow heart has bled me dry, led me to stray_

(Epica, _Storm the Sorrow_)

Soon Alexander couldn't remain in Ecbatana, in the place that had seen his soul mate died, he couldn't stand the corridor leading to that chamber where so much pain and so many tears had been shed and so, he ordered to prepare everything to move Hephaistion's body in a magnificent funeral procession to Babylon. Achilles rode with him the entire journey, even when the King personally drove the funeral car, he always followed at his side.

People along the road asked themselves if the King himself had died because of the splendor and magnitude of this display, men dressed on full military regalia, servants in dressed in black, horses and mules with their tails and manes cut. Alexander said not a single word in almost the entire way and only found solace when Achilles was with him, if the Prince was not around he immediately began to ask for him and refused to eat unless the boy shared his meal.

— Dad, admiral Nearchos has arrived –Achilles informed him they were close to the city.

The Prince was taking care of many of the King's affairs just as Hephaistion had done, until Alexander named another _Chiliarch_ or felt better to do them himself, Achilles would help him. Surprisingly but this time Eumenes had said nothing. The royal secretary was well aware his personal relationship with the dead man was bad, to say the least, and was truly afraid of the King's reaction if he began to complain about his adopted son's behavior.

At first Achilles thought Alexander hadn't heard him, sitting as he was with his head bowed in his tent, but when he was about to open his mouth…

— Send him in –he said at last.

— Alexander, the Chaldeans sent a warning for you –said the admiral once he was received in the royal presence and had presented his condolences. Nearchos had also heard rumors about the King's mourning but never thought they were true until he saw Alexander— They said you should stay away from Babylon.

— I can't do that –answered the King, a gray ghost of the man the admiral had left at Susa.

— Alexander, they said it's dangerous that…

— I thank you for your warning but I can't do as they ask –Alexander interrupted him— I will hold Phai's…funeral games here…He is "the companion whom I valued as much as my life."(1)

Perdikkas led the procession when they reached the ancestral city, crossing again the Ishtar gate, but, this time the colored glazed brick reliefs, in tiers, of dragons and bulls, symbolizing the gods Marduk and Adad, meant nothing to Alexander, this time when he entered the city it would be not in joy and pride…— _The first time, I crossed this gate Hephaistion was at my side and now…_—the tears clouded his eyes. The first time they came, the King had lost a bet and, in these magnificent gardens, his beloved had dressed himself like a King to receive him…

— _If I win you'll do the same, everything I say for 3 days –said Hephaistion._

— _Done._

His beloved's voice floated to him like flowers' perfume and, for a moment, he could almost feel his presence, as always, at his side— _Always taking care of me…why did you leave me then?_ —his eyes stopped on the funeral car.

— _Well, lets pretend I'm the King –said Hephaistion._

_All right, and I am what? Your personal slave?_

— _Mm, no. You are my best General_

_I will never hear that voice again_ –and that made his heart ached. Never was such a cruel word— _I miss you, how am I suppose to keep living without you?_

— Dad, are you fine? –asked Achilles worried.

— No, son. I am not.

The Prince took his hand, riding at his side, and squeezed it. He was very far from being fine but, thanks to Seleucus, Demetrius and his uncles and aunt, he was feeling better, he was stronger than this and would prove he was the worthy son of his father— _Besides, daddy would want me to take care of dad. Dad needs me _–and that was what kept Achilles strong, what had made him stop crying.

**XXX**

— Your majesty, what you are asking is impossible –said one of the priests at the royal palace— The fire at the temples can only be extinguished when the Great King dies.

— The Great King died –replied Alexander. He looked older, much older, and the permanent sadness on his usual handsome face, his short hair and the paleness gave him a shocking appearance to whomever had known him before this tragedy— Hephaistion was my soul mate…—"was" how difficult was to pronounce that word— He too was Alexander and you will extinguish the fire of the temple or I will make a sacrifice of your blood to the shade of my beloved.

The priests left considerable more shaken than before they came in but agreed to do as the Great King commanded. Alexander was then left alone in a room that appeared too big and too lonely for him and closed his eyes, taking his hand to his forehead. It was in moments like these when he felt as if he could hear Hephaistion's voice again, smell the chamomile in his hair and feel his breathing over his skin…

— Alexander –the King's heart skipped a beat, it was his beloved's voice, he was sure. He opened his eyes still expecting to hear from someone that Hephaistion was not dead, that this was just a mistake and then…then he saw his beloved standing a few paces from him, slightly hidden in the shadows. Could it be? Could it really be a mistake?

— Phai? –he exclaimed without voice, his uneven eyes big and round.

The man approached him and, as soon as the bashful rays of light illuminated him, the King saw it was Nikandros. Disappointment hurt him more than all his war wounds combined, but what was he expecting? A miracle?— _Yes, a miracle, why not? The Gods can do anything, can't they?_ –he took a deep breath and leaned his back against the throne that once had belong to the Great Kings of the Achaemenid dynasty.

— I am very sorry to disturb you –said the _lochagos_. A month had already passed and he was still sad, still dressed in black and mourning, but didn't look half as bad the King, no one looked half as bad as he— But, I want to talk to you about my brother's funeral.

The King nodded.

— Eumenes tells me it will take months to prepare everything as I want –months and thousand and thousands of talents. Alexander's voice still trembled when he talked about Hephaistion— Phai…deserves to be treated like a King…like a God, that's why I sent an envoy to Siwah to ask the priest to name him one.

Nikandros thought that was the craziest thing he had ever heard and, for a moment, he began to think Alexander was truly losing his mind, but knew better than to say something— _No. He is not crazy_ –he reconsidered, watching closely that man consumed by grief sitting on that magnificent throne— _Alexander truly is the most powerful man of the known world, he does all this to mourn my brother not because he is crazy, but because he can_.

— You know, Nick? When I went to the Oracle at Siwah…the high priest said…he said…—Alexander cleared his throat— He told me these words: "You, my son, will be immortal, but your immortality will cost you, you'll have to pay with the life of your dearest" –Nikandros felt shivers running down his spine— I can't accept that, I won't be immortal without Phai and that is why I am asking the high priest to recognize him as a God, to…to…

— To have him always at your side, even in the afterlife –the _lochagos_ guessed and the King nodded. Now this crazy idea had more sense. Silence fell over them and suddenly Nikandros didn't know what else to do or say, he had business with Alexander but was at a lost of how to approach him now.

— I am planning the most magnificent funeral games in his honor –the King suddenly continued, looking at some point at the distance— I have summoned 3,000 men to have contests in literature and athletics, Phai would have liked that.

— I'm sure he would…Look, Alexander, I would like to talk to you about something –said Nikandros and this time the King turned to look at him.

_His voice, when he keeps his voice low, it's almost like hearing Phai again_ –he thought.

— I'm listening.

— Once the funeral is over, I want to ask for your permission to take my brother's remains back to Pella –said the _lochagos_— We wrote to my mother and I am sure she will want to have her son back.

— No –Alexander wasn't angry, not even upset, but he was sure of what he was saying.

— Alexander, my mother…

— Your mother is welcome here whenever she wishes to come –said the King— Your family is very dear to me and Antigone is as good as my own mother, but Phai will stay at my side, here. I have already ordered the construction of his tomb, Stasicrates will build a magnificent one where he can rest but here, in Babylon, at the side of the Great Kings of old. I'm sorry Nick, but I can't grant your wish, not this.

_I was very naïve, I always assumed Alexander would be sending Phai's remains back home, but…I should have expected this. If he went as far as to ask the Oracle to name him a God, obviously he is not willing to let him go_ –thought the _lochagos_. He took a deep breath and brushed his hair back, making the King's heart skip a beat, his Hephaistion used to do the same.

— Anyway, thank you for hearing me, Alexander –said Nikandros, he turned and left the King.

**XXX**

— But…why did he refuse? He can't refuse, mom has the right to mourn Phai –said Berenike when Nikandros came back with the news— I'll talk to Alexander, he…

— He is drowning in his own grief –the _lochagos_ interrupted her, pouring himself a cup of water-wine— Alexander is lost and has no idea of what to do without Phai. I really don't know how was that I didn't see it –he shook his head—I should have never asked.

His sister approached him while he drank.

— Phai deserves to rest with dad and grandpa Demetrios –Berenike insisted— Not here, so far away from home, alone in a strange land.

— Eni, what do you think Phai would have wanted? –Nikandros put the cup down— To be at dad's and grandpa's side or to stay with Alexander? –that successfully left Berenike without words— That's what I thought too. Now, listen to me, you won't talk to Alexander about this, understand? Not a word about Phai's tomb –his sister nodded.

— I promise…Nick?

— What?

— Is he really that bad?…Alexander, I mean –asked Berenike, biting her lower lip.

— Yes, he is –Nikandros sighed— Aki has been sleeping with him every night and the boy told me Alexander wakes up sometimes in the middle of the night and just start crying…

His sister cleaned a tear with the back of her hand.

— This is so hard and Alexander is only making it worst –the bitterness and resentfulness in Berenike's voice caught Nikandros by surprise— Drypetis is devastated, Nick. She has been crying everyday since we arrived with Phai's body, the same as Yarsa; Kyros went to live with his lover, Glycon, still blaming himself for what happened, and Aki has to take care of Alexander when it should be Alexander the one taking care of his son. Aki is his responsibility now that Phai is gone…—he voice trembled— Seleucus has been of more help, always at Aki's side. Alexander even forgot today is his son's birthday and this…orgy of grief doesn't let us move on.

— Eni, listen to what you are saying –said the _lochagos_— You are blaming Alexander for being depressed.

— He is not just depressed, he is crazy –said Berenike, not caring who may be listening— It's been a month since Phai died, a freaking month! And he doesn't let us move on, to overcome our loss, because he is unable to it. He wants us all to be as sad as he is. Well, news! Not all of us can grief as he, and I am tired, I am tired of being sad. I miss Phai but I can't be feeling like this for the rest of my life.

She began to cry and Nikandros embraced her. Berenike was right, Hephaistion's death was extremely difficult for them and yes, Alexander's behavior was just a constant reminder, but he couldn't find in him to blame the King— _Phai was so easy to love…how can I blame the man who owned his heart for be devastated?_

**XXX**

Achilles arrived to the garden where Hephaistion's body laid, over a platform, dressed in dark red with his best cloths, his hair perfectly combed, sliding over his right shoulder with a red ribbon decorating it. Xsayarsa had insisted in taking care of him, he personally, with the sole help of Atash, had washed the body and arranged it, making him look as beautiful as he was in life. The eunuch had cried uncontrollably during the process, unable to stop, thinking over and over again in that day when he had taken care of Hephaistion for the first time at the royal concubines' tent…

— _I'm going to comb, bath and dress you –explained Xsayarsa very serious._

— _Are you insane? Who do you think I am? A concubine?_

— _Peris_…you didn't…deserve…to die…like this…—had sobbed the eunuch on Achilles' shoulder days ago— He…he…he was so beautiful…and good…

The Prince looked around and was surprised to find his father alone, he had expected to find Xsayarsa, after all the eunuch came everyday to leave flowers and stayed for a while to, as he said, keep Hephaistion company.

— He must be lonely –had said Xsayarsa with red puffy eyes when Achilles asked him why did he come— _Peris_ always complained because I'm too noisy but…he also said he missed me so…I thought, it would make him happy to know I am here…

But this afternoon Xsayarsa wasn't here. Achilles saw a great number of flowers and incense had been around the body—_A flowerbed_ –Hephaistion's body was covered with petals in an effort to fight back the dreadful smell of death. Yes, the body had been embalmed but that didn't mean it didn't have a peculiar aroma. The garden was full with gifts, small statues of ivory and gold with the likeness of his father, decorations and even swords or daggers the King's Companions had brought to the dead _Chiliarch_.

"Many of the Companions, out of respect for Alexander, dedicated themselves and their arms to the dead man, a gesture initiated by Eumenes, who, had quarreled with him." (2) They all knew how Alexander was grieving and also noticed this small gestures pleased them and so, very soon, everybody was coming to pay his respects to Hephaistion— _Even Roxanne_ –thought Achilles, watching a magnificent bouquet of golden flowers she had left at his father's feet.

Today was his 15th birthday but everybody appeared to have forgotten it— _Everybody but Dris, Seleucus and Sophia_ –it didn't matter, they were still grieving and, even if he would have a choice, the Prince wasn't in the mood for big celebrations. He was sad but, not as he thought he would be. The first week had been terrible and for moments it had appeared as if he would have never be able to be happy again, but, seeing how bad was Alexander gave him strength to fight back that sadness threatening to consume his heart— _I know you would have wanted this, daddy_ –he thought, standing at the side of the body— _I will take care of dad, I promise. You'll see, I will make you proud of me_.

The Prince was Hephaistion's sole heir. The late _Chiliarch's_ seal ring, grandpa Demetrios' swords, his wealth and all his possession were now his, making the boy one of the richest men in the Empire, but this meant very little to someone who had lost his father and his friend. In honor of his father he had given a small fortune to Xsayarsa and Kyros, enough money for them to live like Kings for the rest of their lives, and the eunuch had expressed his wish of staying at Babylon, he had lost his mood to keep traveling with Alexander, and Kyros still had no idea of what to do.

— Achilles –he turned, suddenly taken out of his thoughts, and found Leonnatos— I'm…very sorry to interrupt you here but, a delegation from Greece has just arrived and I can't find Alexander.

— It's all right. I will receive them –said the Prince, walking to his uncle's side— Let my father rest.

**XXX**

It was late, very late, and Achilles hadn't arrived. Alexander walked around his room like a cage lion, unable to sleep or even to eat, asking again and again for his Prince but always getting the same answer.

— He is with the Greek delegation –answered Isidoros— Sire, if you wish, I can summon him.

— No. It's fine, but tell Achilles, as soon as he finishes, to come here.

— Yes, sire.

Alexander drank while he wait, he was drinking more and more every day, not caring anymore for his own health. Hours had passed and now he was beginning to regret not having called his son back— _I'm behaving like an old man. I can't always depend on my son _–but Achilles was Hephaistion's son, someone who reminded him of his beloved and his sole presence was like a balsam for his bleeding heart. He needed the boy at his side, everything, everyone who reminded him of Hephaistion was a welcome relief—_Just like Nikandros' voice_ –Nikandros!

The King was drunk but still able to stand up and issue orders, he feared to be left alone in his room, the same room where he and Hephaistion had shared nights of passion, nights of soft whispers and loving caresses, it was too much to bear alone, he couldn't be alone. And Alexander was going to call his _lochagos_ when the last person he expected to see appear in his room, standing in front of him.

— What are you doing here? –he asked more harshly than he had intended.

— I am worried about you –answered Roxanne in her sweetest voice— You are unwell.

— And what do you care? –he spat at her.

— I care for you –Roxanne approached him, slowly, carefully, watching closely the King's reactions.

— Liar! You have always lied to me –said Alexander, feeling dizzy thanks to the wine— You hate my son and you must have danced in joy when you heard my Phai was dead –he hit the table with his fist, making the cup and jar jumped.

— I had nothing against Hephaistion –she said, in a loving voice, her eyes down— I have cried for him, and left flowers at his feet –those words caught the King's attention— You are right to mourn him, he is a great lost and I can just imagine how difficult must be to sleep here, alone, without the comfort of his warmth –Roxanne luckily guessed exactly what was the King thinking, she closed the distance between them and took his arm and, when he didn't resist, she embraced him— Hephaistion had no equal and the sun has no right to bright without him.

— No…—Alexander's voice trembled and she caressed his back.

Roxanne gave him exactly what he needed, she whispered the words he wanted to hear, consoled him and praised Hephaistion. She knew the only thing she needed was an opportunity and Alexander would let her share his bed again, just that, an opportunity, he was so devastated that would be easy to manipulate— _But first the _somatophilakes_ and then the brat stayed at his side day and night. It was the Gods doing the brat were busy tonight and I won't waste this opportunity_.

**XXX**

_Harpalus is dead_ –thought Achilles, walking back to the King's chambers. The delegation coming from Athens came with the news. The now late Hapalus had escaped from the city and reached Crete and there he had been assassinated— _I hope this will cheer dad a little_ —it was past midnight. The Prince was expecting to find his adopted father up and impatiently waiting for him and so the sight inside the room left him frozen in his spot.

Achilles stopped at the threshold and watched, not without surprise, a very naked Roxanne sleeping at Alexander side— _Clever girl_ –he thought feeling disgusted. She had taken advantage of his adopted father's state, of his sadness, his desperate need for love, for company and had sneak into his bed– _This is a race. Roxanne does everything she can to continue in the race but even this was low, even for her_ –he thought what to do. If he ordered to take her out Achilles was sure Alexander wouldn't object— _But this is not the time or place to this meaningless demonstrations of power. I will deal with her in time, if I need to_.

And the Prince turned and left the room.

**XXX**

The army marched once again during winter. The Cossaeans, a mountain tribesmen who lived at the south of Ecbatana, gave the King the perfect excuse to do something, to try to stop that horrible pain oppressing his heat day and night. He was going mad and needed to leave the palace and his inactivity. The Cossaeans had charged the Great Kings of old to let them cross their territory but Alexander was not in the mood to continue this practice and advanced against them.

Achilles went with him, it was terribly cold and his allergies got the best of him but he couldn't stay in Babylon knowing his adopted father was still far from being fine. And the Prince knew he had done the right thing when he saw what was happening…

— Are you sure you are not exaggerating? –asked Seleucus, walking with Achilles around the camp. The Prince looked like a teddy bear wrapped in furs and wool but at least had stopped sneezing— You know, maybe this is exactly what Alexander needs, a short campaign against some hairy savages may be able to distract him…All right, I agree that Alexander is being extremely cruel with the enemy, claiming they are an offering to Hephaistion's shade, but if that helps him to feel better…

— No. Trust me, it's not the case –Achilles blushed. His voice was changing and this had gotten him in truly humiliating, funny and awkward situations.

_At least it made dad laugh_ –Alexander had been explaining to him the path they were going to take and when his adopted son began to ask questions letting his falsetto escaped every now and then, he started to laugh— _But not like before. I may be wrong but, he would never laugh as he used_.

— Dad may appeared to be fine but he is not –he continued, at least Seleucus never laugh, not like Demetrius who had fallen from his seat the first time he heard him talking since the embarrassing change began— He refuses to name a new _hipparch_ for the _hetairoi_ cavalry because he can't bear to not call it "Hephaistion's Division" –Achilles rubbed his hands together, looking for some warmth and blushed even more when Seleucus took them and rubbed his hands himself— But that's not the worst, I am truly worried because…

— What? –asked the _archihypaspistes_ intrigued when the Prince fell suddenly silence. Achilles didn't answer, he stopped and looked around to see they were alone, small clouds leaving his mouth and he opened and closed it, thinking how to explain this.

— Give me your word you won't repeat anything I say –asked the Prince, holding his gaze.

— You have it –answered the _archihypaspistes_. Someone else in his place would have laughed before Achilles' serious expression but not him, Seleucus knew how important was for the Prince to give the proper importance to things, he was formal and strict, and paid great care to protocol. Achilles nodded.

— A couple of weeks ago, while we were heading to the Cossaeans' village, I was ridding at dad's side when we heard someone laughing –the Prince explained, his voice a mere whisper— Dad went pale as if he had seen a ghost, someone was laughing exactly like daddy; it was my uncle Nick and, since that day, dad has been inviting my uncle to dinner daily.

— Your uncle and your father were very much alike –Seleucus pointed out— I don't find anything unusual if Alexander wants to be near someone who reminds him of Hephaistion –Achilles shook his head.

— Dad is calling my uncle "Hephaistion" –said the Prince— I know he doesn't do this on purpose but this only serves to make it even more disturbing, he even asked my uncle to take care of the _hetairoi_ cavalry, he didn't go as fair as to name him _hipparch_ officially, but he is in all but name. Seleucus, what if he is truly losing his mind? –he was scared and the _archihypaspistes_ understood he needed him.

_I can't forget he is just 15_ –he thought.

— I don't think Alexander is losing his mind –Seleucus reassured him— He is depressed, give him time and he will get use to your father's absence.

— Would you? –asked the Prince— Would you get use to my absence if I die before you?

The intensity of his words left the _archihypaspistes_ speechless. Achilles dying before him? That was nonsense!— _I am older than him. By the time I am 70 he will be 52, he will be the one collecting my ashes_ –but, for a moment, he mused about that, about losing his precious boy, after all, he was very sickly. His heart hurt and he felt a knot in his stomach.

— You are right –Achilles continued, saving him for answering such a difficult question— Maybe I am exaggerating. Time will tell; I just pray dad will be fine.

* * *

(1) Arrian. Anab. 7.14.6

(2) Arrian. _The Campaigns of Alexander_, p 373


	233. All Men Die

**CHAPTER 220**

Emperor Hadrian's death

138 Baiae

"_Little soul, gentle and drifting, guest and companion of my body, now you will dwell below in pallid places, stark and bare; there you will abandon your play of yore. But one moment still, let us gaze together on these familiar shores, on these objects which doubtless we shall no see again…Lets try, if we can, to enter into death with open eyes…"_(1)

**-o-o-o-**

_But Achilles' prayers were in vain and Alexander didn't get better... After my King received the answer from the Oracle at Siwah informing him I could be worshipped as a hero, or demi-god, he felt infinite better and even started to look like his old-self, making plans for his next campaign to Arabia, to subdue the Scythians, to built a new fleet of Greek-style warships. He had plans for the future, for new conquests, for new adventures and, even if our friends were already tired of everlasting glory, they felt relief watching him, once again, full with life_.

_My lover went as far as to ask Cleomenes, his governor in Egypt, to build me shrines in the land of the ancient pharaohs, can you believe that? It feels weird just to think about it; there was even some kind of cult established in my honor and merchant contracts were signed using my name. Anyway, by the time Alex went back to Babylon, after massacring the Cossaeans for 5 weeks and turning his sadness into anger, the Chaldeans approached again with a warning, he couldn't enter the city from the eastern side, facing the sun, or a great disaster would befall upon him, and this time Alexander truly considered not entering the city. _

As months passed Alexander became more superstitious, he paid more attention to omens and signs like crows hitting each other and falling dead near him or to lions beat to death by donkeys, something he had never done before. Usually the King used omens to his own advantage or, as it happened at Gaza and at Sudracae, not hearing the warnings when they were contrary to his interests, but not anymore. Now, he was very different and, just as his friends feared, he was changing without Hephaistion.

But among all the omens and warning coming to him everyday from seers it was one prophesy that left him thinking for a long time, even if he appeared to not have taken it seriously at first…

— It was just a coincidence –was Nikandros' opinion that night, sharing the King's dinner at the palace after Alexander had made up his mind and entered the city— Apollodorus' seer took a shot and was right about Phai's death, what makes you think he is right about your death?

A day before Hephaistion's death, Apollodorus, the military governor of Babylon had received a warning from a seer named Peithagoras, telling him the late _Chiliarch_ would die soon; then, after this first warning, Peithagoras announced the death of the King and, a very scared Apollodorus ran to tell everything to Alexander, thinking there was some kind of plot against his life.

— I never said I thought it was true, it's just…—but the King shook his head. What he was thinking was something no one but him should know, and idea born from suffering, a monstrous thing living in his mind and growing stronger at each passing day, feeding on his pain. He was not ready to share this, not now and maybe not ever but Peithagoras' had echoed in him because…— Don't mind me –he shouldn't be thinking this— Did you hear? Roxanne is pregnant; she doesn't give up the idea that, if she bears me a son I will name him my heir –he sighed, almost pitying her naivety— After what happened in India she should know better and be grateful to still have her life. Do you remember what I told you about her?

Nikandros sighed, taking a moment to choose his words.

— Alexander, you and I have never talked about your wife before –said the now _hipparch_ as softly as he could, again the King was mistaking him for his brother; every day was more often and Nikandros didn't know what to do. His words seem to wake Alexander up.

— I'm sorry, Nick.

— It's fine –Nikandros took another gulped of wine, it was an excellent wine. He had to admit that, since he was invited at the King's table he had gained a couple of kilos, and he was not complaining. Was this what Hephaistion enjoyed at Alexander's side?

_Now I understand why Phai loved him so much_ –he thought. Since the King began to invite him to dinner he had enjoyed a little of what his brother had lived at the side of Alexander— _And I have to admit he pampered Phai a lot_ –that made him happy, to see his brother had such a lover, someone who had truly cared for him. To know Hephaistion had been happy meant a lot to Nikandros.

— So, what are you planning to do with her? –the _hipparch_ took a fig.

— At the moment nothing, Hephaistion's funeral will be in a couple of days and I have no head for her now, I'm too busy –answered the King— I will wait until spring next year and then move to Arabia. If it were for me I will go before but I still have things to do here. Antipater sent Cassander in his place to see me and there is quiet a number of foreign delegations asking for an audience with me. Aki helps me a lot but…

— Phai was the one who used to do this, wasn't he? –guessed Nikandros and the King nodded slowly.

_This is so difficult…maybe Peithagoras is right. He has to be! After all, it was almost as if he had read my mind_ –thought Alexander.

— Since Cassander arrived he has been a constant headache –the King continued— He does nothing more than complain and went as far as to laugh when people prostrate in front of me –just to remember that made him angry again. He had been so infuriating to hear Cassander laughing that he had stood up, taken Antipater's son by the hair and beat his head against the wall.

_Phai would have been furious with me_ –thought Alexander— _I know, he always said I had to control my temper but…I can't_.

— Cassander didn't take part in the campaign, he came straight from Macedonia, it's not that surprising he found shocking, or funny, to see people prostrating in front of you –said the _hipparch_— I have been here since the beginning and I still find that a little absurd…sorry.

Alexander said nothing and they continued eating, sharing the same couch, something that was still very weird for Nikandros. The _hipparch_ took another sip of wine when he felt the King taking him by the arm, he turned and opened his eyes in astonishment when Alexander left a soft kiss on his lips.

— I want you to come with me to Arabia, Phai –the King whispered— I can't go alone.

Nikandros froze for a moment, not knowing what to say, how to answer something like that. Many times he had asked himself what could he do. Play along? No, that was not fair, not for him, for Alexander or even to the shade of his brother— _I have to be honest_ –and with that in mind, he pushed the King softly away from him. Nikandros tried to hold his gaze but failed miserably.

— Alexander, look at me –the _hipparch_ asked, it may be cruel what he was about to say but it was necessary. He understood better than many what was the King feeling, he had own Hephaistion's heart, he had been loved by him, and to lose his brother…But this couldn't go on— Hephaistion is dead and I am not my brother…

— I know, but still, I want you at my side, leading the _hetairoi_ cavalry –and with those simple words the King destroyed Nikandros' illusions of going back to Pella. How could he refuse when the King himself was asking, promoting him?

_What am I going to do?_ –he thought, knowing perfectly well what was Alexander looking for and not knowing he would be capable of granting that wish— _Vashti is not going to be happy_ –maybe he should send her to Pella, she and the girls could keep his mother company— _Mom is devastated_ –they had received a letter from her, and even if Antigone didn't want to worry her sons and daughter they knew she was extremely sad.

Nikandros, Berenike and Lysanias had talked about it and Berenike was thinking very seriously to go back home to stay with their mother— _Perhaps the girls would be able to cheer her up_ —he would talk to his wife but, what about the King?— _I will do my best to keep him company, I'll do it for you Phai_.

**XXX**

— Aki, you have been working really hard –said Alexander. They went out to ride, something that had made the Prince extremely happy especially since the King was looking happier, he had even joked with his guards on the way here.

_Thank you dear Zeus, thank you for letting dad smile again_ –he prayed.

— I am not a child anymore, dad –answered Achilles— And I am your heir, I think is my duty to help you.

— You are the best son a father could ask –Alexander spoke from the bottom of his heart and his words made the Prince blush— You are old enough to command a cavalry squadron –he continued— You'll have your own unit when we march to Arabia.

— I thought you were leaving me behind to be your regent –said Achilles.

— That was before…before your father died –sadness was still evident in his voice every time he spoke of Hephaistion's death— I don't want to be alone.

The Prince understood and nodded slowly.

— I will be honor to lead a cavalry squadron –he said.

They rode for a while in silence, now that spring had come the weather had improved tremendously and the gardens were once again full with life. Birds singing could be heard everywhere filling the place with their sweet melodies.

— Did I ever tell you how was that Phai and I met? –asked the King suddenly.

— No –that was half true, Alexander had never told him this story but he already knew it from Hephaistion. But Achilles judged his adopted father wanted to talk and had no heart to say otherwise— How it happened?

And a very excited Alexander told him about that day at the horse fair, about Hephaistion's hatred towards him, how he had won his heart, about Mieza and about everything he could think about. The Prince was happy hearing him talking with such passion and said not a word, listening with all his attention— _Maybe all of us are wrong and dad will be able to overcome this, he just needs time_.

**XXX**

Alexander went to see Hephaistion for the last time; he needed to be there, to say good-bye before his funeral, before the fire claimed that body he had worshipped night after night for 19 years. It pained him to see a man as beautiful and strong as his beloved cold and still over the flowerbed in that garden, his eyes forever closed, his mouth with no more words left…He stood at his side and took his hand, missing terribly that creamy skin that made his finger tips throbbed in desire, missing his warmth and his loving words.

— I…missed you –a tear slid down his cheek and the King's voice trembled— I missed you so much that…there are times when I hear the door opening and I expect to see you entering my room, mornings when I open my eyes, so sure that I'll find you at my side that, when I remember you are gone its like feeling my heart tearing apart…—he squeezed his cold hand— I don't know if I will be able to do this…to no longer see myself in your eyes, so full of love…with you died the best of me…how can I keep on living? I can't do it!

Alexander spent the night there, crying until he had no more tears, until the sun came and with it the reminder that it was time, time to deliver Hephaistion at the gates of the underworld, to never see his beautiful face ever again.

_I'm sure you have heard tales about my funeral pyre, about its magnificence and exorbitant cost. Well, I never saw it, obviously, but Chrysaor told me about it and I heard tales. It was an ostentation beyond everything you can imagine, and my "body" was placed at the top._

"Alexander collected artisans and an army of workmen and tore down the city wall to a distance of 10 stades. He collected the baked tiles and leveled off the place, which was to receive the pyre, and then constructed this square in shape, each side being a stade in length. He divided up the area into 30 compartments and laying out the roofs upon the trunks of palm trees wrought the whole structure into a square shape. Then he decorated all the exterior walls. Upon the foundation course were golden prows of quinquerremes in close order, 240 in all. Upon the catheads each carried 2 kneeling archers 4 cubits in height, and (on the deck) armed male figures 5 cubits high, while the intervening spaces were occupied by red banners fashioned out of felt."

"Above these, on the second level, stood torches 15 cubits high with golden wreaths about their handles. At their flaming ends perched eagles with outspread wings looking downwards, while about their bases were serpents looking up at the eagles. On the third level were carved a multitude of wild animals being pursed by hunters. The fourth level carried a centauromachy rendered in gold, while the fifth showed lions and bulls alternating, also in gold."

"The next higher lever was covered with Macedonian and Persian arms, testifying to the prowess of the one people and to the defeats of the other. On top of all stood Sirens, hollowed out and able to conceal with them persons who sang a laments in mourning for the dead. The total height of the pyre was more than one 130 cubits. All of the generals and the soldiers and the envoys and even the natives rivaled on another in contributing to the magnificence of the funeral, so, it is said, that the total expense came to over 12, 000 talents." (2)

They all stood there, surrounding the funeral pyre in an overwhelming silence, watching how the flames consumed everything, the ominous cracking of the wood, the heat hitting their faces. Xsayarsa cried as hard as Berenike, Kyros was inconsolable and no matter how many times Glycon repeated it was not his fault he was unable to forgive himself. Achilles cried silently, standing at Alexander's side, the flames reflected in their eyes.

It was now, only now, that the King was able to accept Hephaistion was dead. He had prayed day after day for a miracle, had begged the Gods to bring his beloved back, no mattered how, he just wanted to see him again, to hear his voice…why had they refused to hear him? It took Alexander months to understand his soul mate had abandoned this world, to understand there would be no miracle, that there was no mistake. Hephaistion was dead there was nothing more. And, as the flames danced in front of him, the hollow in his heart transformed into deep despair.

**XXX**

Day after day Alexander immersed himself in a routine, trying desperately to distract himself, to stop thinking, to stop the pain. He even sailed down to inspect the lower reaches of the Euphrates, to see about the irrigation problem and to look for possible route for his fleet once the campaign against Arabia began. By the time he came back to Babylon, Peukestas was waiting for him with 20, 000 Persians ready to be incorporated in the army and Alexander began, once again, to re arrange battalions, units and squadrons.

But things were very far from being fine. I'm sure you heard of that evening of May when Alexander fell ill while holding a banquet in Nearchos' honor. What have you heard? That he was sick? That he was poison? The truth is more disturbing than everything you have heard, when I learned what I am about to tell you I was very close to throw myself to the sunrise, it was too much for me to bear…

Achilles kept an eye on Alexander the whole time. Since Hephaistion died the King had been drinking in excess but, this night, it was even worst. Alexander appeared to be having a great time but there was something worrying the Prince. He could not explain it, there was no reasonable explanation to sustain his fear, just a hunch, a feeling inside him whispering something was wrong, saying his adopted father was trying too hard to appear as if everything were fine, that he was fine.

It had been a couple of days since Achilles noticed this but he didn't know how to put his fears in words and so, he said nothing, not even to Seleucus or Demetrius— _I have to take care of dad, maybe he is just sad, maybe something reminded him of daddy, maybe is nothing and I am just exaggerating_.

— Why are you so serious? –asked Seleucus, leaning closer to the Prince, whispering in his ear before kissing his cheek. Achilles turned to look at him, taking a moment before answering.

— It's nothing I…I am just worried about dad –the _archihypaspistes_ turned to look at the King, laughing with Nearchos.

— He looks fine to me.

— How fine? –Achilles wanted to know.

— Fine, I mean, he even looks happy –said Seleucus.

— He is trying too hard too look happy –said the Prince, and the _archihypaspistes_ sighed.

— Achilles, first you were worried because Alexander was extremely sad and now you are worried because he is extremely happy –said Seleucus.

— Yes but…it's a hunch –Achilles insisted and fell silent for a moment— Maybe you are right.

The _archihypaspistes _kissed him and the Prince cocked his head, opened his mouth obediently. At some point Seleucus noticed Demetrius' eyes on them and, deliberately, looking only to piss the page off, slid his hand between Achilles' legs.

**XXX**

— You motherless dog! What is like to be the King's lover? –asked Kleopatros, laughing to a very serious Nikandros.

— I am not the King's lover.

— That's not the word out there –said Kleopatros— Why else were you appointed as _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry?

— I am not the new _hipparch_, it's just for a while –answered Nikandros, he really didn't want to talk about it.

— Have you slept with the King?

— Kleopatros, really, stop it. I am not Alexander's love and I am not bedding him –the _hipparch_ grumbled.

— Fine. You don't have to yell.

At some point a half naked girl brought a large cup of unmixed wine to the King and his Companions immediately urged him to drain the cup, that could have passed for a small barrel, at once, but Alexander looked at it for a long time, ignoring the noise around him, ignoring everything, almost spellbound— _There is no turning back_ –he thought.

Achilles stood up and Seleucus immediately asked if something was wrong but the Prince ignored him— _Something is not right_ –he felt his heart beating faster. The King felt his son's eyes on him and turned to look at the boy, he smiled, a smile that tasted like a good-bye and drank all the wine at once. Achilles ran to stop him, not knowing why, just reacting but it was too late…and the King collapse.

**XXX**

May ended soon but the King's health deteriorated quickly and, for one week, Alexander remained prostrated in bed, everyday he was weaker and weaker, some days it appeared he was getting better and he even found the strength to play dice or talk to his friends, but other days he was unconscious or delirious thanks to the fever. Doctor Philip wasn't very optimistic and his high officers started to fear that the inevitable, the impossible was about to happen, that their invincible King was truly going to die.

_Who decides about my time to come?_

_Who is able to break through the circle of life and doom?_

(Epica, _Design your Universe_)

— Aki, I'm sorry –said Alexander with a ghost of voice, shivering thanks to the fever, pale with shadows under his eyes, looking like an old man instead of the dashing young conqueror who had made the Persian Empire kneel for him. The Prince, sitting at his side on the bed, tried his best not to cry but was failing miserably— I…I'm so sorry…son…for leaving you…

— You are not dying, dad –Achilles forced himself to smile— You have seen worst, have you forgotten? At Gaza and at Sudracae, you were mortally wounded but you survived.

— No…Aki, this time…the wound in my heart…is fatal –talk was an effort but the King needed to do this— Don't cry, this is…what I want Aki…I am a coward…I can't live without…my Phai…I tried but…please forgive me…

— What are you talking about? –asked the Prince feeling cold inside his stomach, but Alexander didn't answer, he took off his seal ring and gave it to his adopted son, squeezing his hand with his remaining forces.

— You are…a wonderful son…–the King smiled— And I am a poor…substitute of…Phai…the worst father…

— Dad, listen to me, you are not the worst father, you are a wonderful father –said Achilles with force, taking Alexander's hand— And you are not dying! –he wanted to believed his own words but the truth was very different and infinitely more cruel.

Then, the Prince thought again in the cup of wine, in the King's smile, his words and he understood everything. He turned to look at Alexander and his adopted father recognized realization in those eyes so like his own.

— Why? –cried Achilles, tears sliding down his cheeks, his trembling— Why?…dad, why?…

— Because…I can't…live without…him…

_Every life, no matter now strong had been the fire burning inside, comes to an end…No matter how important the man or how great the deed, we all reach the same destination at the end of the road, but is there truly a good way to die? What is the best way to meet our end? A sudden death, just like Caesar said many years later?_

_Is it? Is there truly a perfect way to die? What matters is what a man, or a woman, does with the little time we have in this world, that's what makes mortals so precious, their existences are so brief that any moment counts because it can be the last. We, vampires on the contrary, are monsters, unnatural creatures, reminisces of lost glories, ruins of other times, defying the laws of nature._

_How does a great man die? By his own hand like Hannibal…_

"Hannibal took the cup to his lips and, while he drank deeply, he inhaled the smell of the wine. Taste and flavor were perfect. He did not find one iota of strange taste in that drink. He wondered whether the poison would have the desired effect. The Greek physician who provides it in Malaka, at the south of Hispania, said it was infallible and that its mortal capacity would remain intact for years and years, no matter how much time it had passed. But Hannibal felt nothing. That ring had traveled with him for over 35 years. Perhaps it had been too long.

[…] Hannibal looked at the sea. The tiredness seemed to seize him. He was very sleepy. So many battles, so many wars to try to rein in Rome and it was all in vain […] everything lost, everything in the past. He looked at the cup, immobile, over the table. His left hand refused to move but he took the cup y took it to his mouth. He drank on last gulp. The cup…he wanted to leave it on the table…he couldn't…it fell with a powerful clang" (3)

_Or assassinated like Caesar?_

"Though he fought strenuously, Caesar neither cried out nor spoke. The table went flying, scrolls raining everywhere, the ivory chair followed, and spattering drops of blood. Now some of the senators on the top tiers were looking, exclaiming in horror, but none moved to come to Caesar's aid. Retreating backwards, he encountered Pompey's plinth just as Cassius pushed to the fore, sand his blade in to Caesar's face, screwed it around, enucleating an eye and rendering that beauty nonexistent.

A furore descended on the Liberators crowded in, daggers rising and falling, blood spurting now. Suddenly Caesaer ceased to struggle, accepting the inevitable; that unique mind directed its flagging energies to dying with dignity unimpaired. His left hand came up to pull a fold of toga over his face and hide it, his right hand clenched the toga so that when he fell his legs would be decently covered. No one among this carrion should see what Caesar thought as he died, nor be able to jeer at the memory of Caesar's legs bared." (4)

_Or is more befitting for a great man to die from an old age, like Caesar Augustus?_

"Augustus slept badly. He suffered from stomach cramps and renewed diarrhea, and developed a high fever. Guessing what had happened, he silently thanked his wife. In the morning he called for a mirror, he looked terrible. He had his hair combed and his lower jaw, which had fallen from weakness, was propped up. He gave some orders to a military officer, who immediately set sail for the island of Plansia with a troop of soldiers. Hail and farewell, Agrippa!

A small group of notables, including Livia and Tiberius, recalled as prearranged, gathered around the bedside […] He had always seen life as a pretense, something not to be taken too seriously, and at his house on the Palatine Hill at Rome, he had had his bedroom walls painted with frescoes of the tragic and comic masks that actors wore. Their image came to his mind, and he asked:

"Have I played my part in the farce of life well enough?" (5)

_Perhaps we'll never find the answer to such question…_

_This is the end of my tale, the end of my mortal life. Alexander was always right. We are soul mates, and my old-self, the Hephaistion who breathed and enjoyed the sunlight didn't truly die until my lover's heart stopped, that day I died for the second time. Tell me something. Did you enjoy the show?_

_Did you enjoy the journey that brought us to this end, to this tenth day of June of the year you now know as 323 B.C.? All of my King's high officers and friends were with him, surrounding Alexander's bed while Achilles stood at his side, sobbing, trying to be stoic and looked like the worthy heir of a Great King but failing miserably and, early in the morning, he exhaled his last breath…_

**XXX**

_New York, 2012_

Zophiel fell silent. What was there to say after such story? Words failed her in that moment and, once again, the Toreador could do nothing more than stare at Hephaistion in admiration and sadness. The Tzimisce could read her confusion in her eyes and he smiled, speaking first and ending with her inner turmoil.

— You know what happened next –said the Macedonian with calm, a red tear slid down his pale cheek— You know how was that I entered the palace at night and stole my lover's body, you know the rest.

Zophiel nodded slowly, coming out from her initial shock.

— Yes…I remember –she cleared her throat and Hephaistion stood up. He was fast, on moment he was in front of her and next, he was standing at her side.

— This ends my tale, Zophiel –he looked at her almost sweetly— I promised to tell you all about my mortal life and this fulfils that promise.

That was true, but he had given her not only his story, he had shared with her a piece of his heart, of his soul, and Zophiel would never be able to thank him enough for this opportunity. The Toreador had many doubts, she was eager to know what happened then, what became of Achilles, of Hephaistion's siblings, what of Chrysaor, what about Roxanne, what about everybody!…but, watching his dark gray eyes in that badly illuminated room, Zophiel knew the Tzimisce would not tell her more, no mattered how much she begged— _And I truly can't ask for more_.

She stood up and smiled.

— Thank you, you…gave me much more than I have expected –said Zophiel, her voice trembling— I hope…I truly hope your plan will work and soon you would be able to see him again. You both deserve to be happy.

* * *

(1) Marguerite Yourcenar. _Memoirs of Hadrian_, p 295

(2) Diodorus Siculus. Book 17.110.8 and book 17.114-17.115

(3) Santiago Posteguillo. _La Traición de Roma (The Betrayal of Rome)_, p 727

(this book is in Spanish, I translated this part so all mistakes are mine)

(4) Colleen McCullough. _The October Horse_, 484

(5) Anthony Everitt. _Augustus_, introduction.

**A/N:** Dear readers I know what are you thinking and the answer is NO. NO I am NOT leaving you like this. Even if Hephaistion will not tell Zophiel what happened to the rest of the characters you'll know in time about their fate. You may feel this chapter is incomplete, that we are lacking something with Alexander's death but this is because I have a plan, you'll see soon enough.

This version of Alexander's death differs a lot from real history because here the King had an heir and this changed everything. You'll understand better later, I promise.

I can't tell you how grateful I am with all of you. Thank you, thank you for all your patience and support through all these years, week after week following this story. It's NOT the end, we still have more story ahead of us but this chapter truly ends Hephaistion's story as a mortal. Thank you and see you soon!


	234. The Umbra

**Hello everyone!**

OMG! I can't believe we finally finished Hephaistion's mortal life and, as I have said many many times before, it is all thanks to you. Thank you so much!

**A/N:** From now on the chapters will be different from the ones you have been reading and the story will be just like the vampire chapters (for obvious reasons) more mystical, fantastic, sci/fi and even anime style. I mention this because, if someone had been skipping the vampire chapters, then maybe this part of the story will not be of her/his liking. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** You already know Anaxagoras, Eric and Lucius are NOT my own creation and all credit goes to the amazing authors who imagined them. Also, my new character here Thanatos, is based on one of my favorite videogame characters, Arumat P. Thanatos from Star Ocean the Last Hope by Square-Enix ^^ The credit for the mythology about the Umbra comes from Wraith the Oblivionby White Wolf.

* * *

**CHAPTER 221**

Lucius couldn't take it anymore, since he and Eric arrived at Hephaistion's place the only thing the Macedonian had been doing was stared at the city from the balcony, his dark gray eyes lost somewhere in the distance, watching without truly seeing that immense carpet of lights unfolding before him. Hephaistion used to do that a lot, watch the city from the balcony every time he was worried or depressed, every time he felt lost.

The Roman had never been like his friend, he never overthought things and very rarely felt depressed, Lucius had always mocked vampires who spent their nights brooding over their lost humanity after all, what was the point of being immortal if you didn't have fun? Yes, he got depressed watching what was left of his Rome, and you could certainly make him cry if you mentioned his long dead best friend, but…he was never like Hephaistion.

_I never was like him because the only person I have ever loved in right here with me_ –thought the Roman. Lucius had known what was like losing someone you loved, he could understand what Hephaistion felt because, that night, 400 years ago when Eric told him he hated him, he had felt as if his heart were falling apart— _But its different. Eric is immortal whereas Alexander is dead and we don't know if all this will work_.

At last Lucius lost his already scarce patience and walked to his friend's side. He was bad with words but he couldn't stay there doing nothing while the Macedonian drown in his own thoughts and fears. He bent to the front, resting his arms on the railing and turned to look at Hephaistion; any mortal could have mistaken him for a statue in those moments, immobile, perfect. The Macedonian was beautiful like dawn but, at the same time, dark like midnight.

— What now? –Lucius finally asked, unable to withstand that silence for much longer. For a moment he wasn't sure if Hephaistion had heard him and was going to ask again when…

— What do you mean? –his voice was soft and detached but he didn't fool the Roman, they had been friends for almost 2 thousand years and knew all his moods as if they were his own.

— You have been like this since your pet left –said the Roman talking about Zophiel— If you knew that talking about your mortal life is so hard, why, by Mars' cock, did you do it?

That was a good question and one that Hephaistion had asked himself many times in the past 2 years but, by now, he had a good answer. He turned to look at his friend and took a moment before speaking again, trying to put in words what lay inside his heart— _It's funny how is so difficult to explain to others what for us is so obvious_.

— I had to do it –said the Macedonian, holding his friend's green eyes, eyes like his own, full with untold secrets, eyes that had seen too much, impossible to hold for long without feeling overwhelm by their burden— I felt…I needed to unburden myself, just like you did when you wrote your diary.

_He has a point_ –thought Lucius. This was something he could understand.

— Fine –the Roman nodded, hearing the distance sounds of the traffic below them— Point taken, but you still haven't answered my question. What now?

— Now…I don't know –Hephaistion was lost and worried, his old fears, those who assaulted him for time to time had came back with renew force; his head was full of doubts and his heart full with insecurities. He didn't know how to answer Lucius— Kaine's sword is complete, after all the hardships, pain and suffering I finally have something I have wanted for 2 millennia and now…I no longer know if this is a good idea.

Lucius could hardly believe what he was hearing.

— You are kidding me! After all this time and you don't know if you want to bring your lover back from the death? –the Roman was in shock to say the least.

— Lucius, Alexander took his own life and I will force him to come back –said the Macedonian with intensity— Even if my plan works, even if Alex wakes up as if he had just been sleeping all this time, how is he going to react? Its more than 2 thousand years since he died, he thinks I am dead, what if this is too much for him? What if…he loses his mind? –sadness could be felt in his voice, a terrible ancient sadness that moved the Roman's heart.

— Phai, we have talked about this before –said Lucius softening his voice— Alexander took his own life to be with you and, if you bring him back from the death you will be granting his last wish, to be with you. Besides, your plan is good, it's a good idea that you asked Anaxagoras to stay with Alexander for a while, to explain the situation to him once he wakes up, little by little, before he sees you.

— Your are right, we have talked about this for centuries but now, now its different because its real, before it was just…a dream, now it's a fact –answered Hephaistion— Lucius, what if…what if Alex hates me? What if he is scared of me of what I have become?

— He will not –the Roman answered absolutely sure of what was he saying, something Hephaistion wasn't expecting and that successfully took him aback.

— How can you be so sure? –Lucius seemed uncomfortable having to explain his own feelings, he was bad at this and had never liked to open his heart and, for a moment, the Macedonian thought he wasn't going to answer him at all. The Roman turned to make sure Eric was not around and then, only then, he continued.

— If he loved you as you said he did, he will accept you as you are now, no matter how much you have changed –said the Roman, his voice merely a whisper— It…it happened to me…with Eric, no mattered if one thousand years passed or how much he changed, I always felt the same about him…But don't you dare to tell him I said this or I swear by Jupiter _Optimus Maximus_ that I will kill you.

Hephaistion smiled.

**XXX**

The night he had waited for more than 2 thousand years had finally come, the most important night of his entire existence and Hephaistion had to make an effort to keep his hands from trembling. Everything was set, he was outside the city waiting with Lucius and Eric, in a solitary field, for the man who could help him to achieve the impossible, to steal from the death— _Such a common peaceful night for an extraordinary event like this _–he mused, hearing the crickets and the soft breeze moving the trees' branches— _It's better this way, the best for all of us if no one knows what we are doing or creatures like Enki would chase us forever wanting to learn this secret. _

He could feel Kaine's sword throbbing in his hand. Yes, throbbing as if it were alive, with its own presence and aura, covered with a cloth— _This sword…it's almost as if it were part of Kaine instead of a weapon_ –he didn't like to touch it, it gave him the impression it talked and whispered directly to his heart. The Macedonian shook his head and tried to think in other things. He had brought Alexander's body to his haven in the city, to the basement of his house and Anaxagoras was staying with him, ready for the moment when he woke up.

_If he wakes up_ –thought a very anxious Hephaistion, waiting in that field for the man who would help him to cross into the deepest parts of the Dark Umbra. If Alexander woke up he would feel lost and the best thing he could do was surround his King by familiar things, familiar furniture, and things he knew, and the Spartan was perfect for the job— _Alex knows what is a Spartan and Anaxagoras can speak the same ancient Greek we spoke_.

— Your werewolf is late –Lucius complained, passing around and not letting Eric to embrace him, not in front of Hephaistion.

— Are you sure you can trust him? –asked Eric, watching the surroundings with all his senses on alert. Many things could go wrong that night and he had come prepared with his sword.

A pack of werewolves had almost killed the Viking when he had scarcely a month of being a vampire and, if it hadn't been for Lucius who almost died protecting him, he wouldn't have survived. Yes, he didn't trust them and didn't understand why Hephaistion was so sure of this werewolf's good intentions.

— I saved the lives of Thanatos' pack almost a 100 years ago, he has a debt with me and swore to help me –answered the Macedonian, making a supreme effort to remain calm.

— Yes, but he is a werewolf –the Roman insisted as if Hephaistion didn't understand— You can't trust those beasts, what if he shows up with his pack ready to attack us?

He was not scared, he didn't have to, Lucius was stronger than the Macedonian because he had devoted his no-life to train, looking to become a force of nature or a weapon of mass destruction, whereas Hephaistion had trained to become the mother of all necromancers. The Roman could easily deal with a pack of werewolves but was worried for Eric, something that of course he was not going to admit.

— Then we'll have a hell of fight –joked Hephaistion— But that's not going to happen.

They heard noise and, by instinct, Lucius took the _gladius_ hanging on his left. A man who looked 26 years old, gray tousled hair, longer at the front and short behind, and yellow eyes suddenly appeared in front of them. For what they saw his entire body was covered in scars, cruel reminders of savage battles of the past that matched perfectly with his cold eyes and arrogant attitude.

— I'm here just as I promised, fiend –said Thanatos without emotion, as if every night he gathered with vampires to bring the death back to life. Even with his scars, and that particularly nasty one crossing over his nose, he was very handsome and Lucius couldn't stop himself from wondering if Hephaistion had slept with him.

— Alone? –asked Hephaistion, more to tease the werewolf than anything because he couldn't feel the presence of any other mortal, immortal or dead thing near them. They were completely alone. Good.

— I gave you my word, didn't I? –answered Thanatos with all arrogance, as if he were talking to mere men instead of 3 vampires over one thousand years each— If anything I should be the one worried, you brought 2 blood sucking fiends with you.

— You'll better address me correctly, beast, if you don't want to end as my new winter coat –said Lucius angry, his fangs visible.

— Why did you call me here? –asked Hephaistion, changing the subject before things got complicated. The Roman hated werewolves and Thanatos was bold enough to challenge him.

— You can't cross into the Umbra in a place tainted by the Wyrm –Thanatos explained— And any place where humans have great cities is tainted by it.

_I didn't know that_ –thought the Macedonian.

— Good to know.

— Do you have the sword? –as an answer Hephaistion uncovered it the werewolf, Lucius and Eric gasped.

It was a long sword of 1.70 m with a long magnificent hilt showing strange and complicated figures. No one could tell of what was it made, gold? Silver? Whatever it is it was breathtaking to admire; and the blade… magnificent was a word too poor to describe it, it was like nothing they had ever seen, engraved all along with strange symbols, as if made of crystal. It appeared to glow and had it own presence, its own power, and it took them all a while to come out from their shock.

— Right –said Thanatos clearing his throat— Better do this quick, that sword –he pointed at it with his chin— May attract unwanted attention with such aura.

_He can't be more right_ –thought Hephaistion.

— How are we going to do this? –asked the Macedonian.

— You know the Umbra is divided in 5 parts: Near Umbra, Deep Umbra, Dark Umbra, Dream Umbra and True Umbra –the werewolf explained— To access the first part, the Near Umbra, we have to cross the Shadowlands.

— That's child's play –said Hephaistion—Any amateur necromancer can pass the Shadowlands and the Horizon to reach, not only the Near Umbra, but also the Deep Umbra.

— You are as confident as you are beautiful –said Thanatos, smirking— Yes, as you say, its child's play. The tricky part is the Dark Umbra where the Empire of Stygia and the domains of the dead lay, but you my fiend, don't want to reach the Empire of Stygia, you are not looking for a wraith you are looking for a soul and, in order to do that, we have to reach the Transcendence, that blissful state where souls rest forever beyond the reach of mortals…or fiends. And that we cannot do without that –he pointed at Kaine's sword— We have to cut the path through the lands of Oblivion, the no existence, in order to reach the Transcendence.

— Wait, wait, wait –said Lucius, raising his palms at the front— I'm lost here, you have to do what to reach what?

— The Umbra is the real of the intangible –Hephaistion explained to his confused audience— In the Umbra you don't only find the domains of death, you can also find the domains of the Changeling and, some say, even God. You can get easily lost in there because the Umbra has no order, in not a place properly, and each part of it is divided by a spiritual barrier. Some barriers are easy to cross, like the Shadowlands, but others, like the Oblivion…

— Are impossible –said Thanatos— Unless you have special help.

— You plan to cut the very fiber of existence to reach a place no one, except the dead, can reach –said Eric, it wasn't a question— You are aware you can die, right?

The werewolf laughed.

— Die? He can disappear from existence –he said— Death would be the least of his problems, his soul could be dragged into the Oblivion and be lost forever.

Lucius saw Hephaistion as if he didn't knew him.

— You were aware of this? –he asked.

— Yes –answered the Macedonian.

— And you are going to do this anyway? –the Roman couldn't believe it— No. I won't let you do this madness, and I don't care if I have to break several of your bones in the process.

— Lucius, it's all right. Nothing will happen to me –said Hephaistion, touched by his friend's concerned— Thanatos will be my guide so I won't get lost between the different parts of the Umbra and, with this –he lifted Kaine's sword— I can cut anything that stays in my way –the Roman wasn't sure about it but said nothing— I promise, I will be here before you imagine.

**XXX**

Crossing into the Umbra was like crossing a threshold, the Macedonian had done it before but it never ceased to amaze him how easily you could invade the world on the immaterial, abandoning your dimension and plane of existence. They had to move fast and Hephaistion followed Thanatos through realm, after realm, where up was down and left was right, places where nothing was what it seemed, or where others things were unnerving familiar, others absolutely strange, until they reached the doors of the Oblivion.

— I can't cross –said Thanatos, stopping after running for what seen hours— You'll have to break the door with the sword.

— What will happen then?

— I have no idea.

— Oh, that's reassuring –Hephaistion watched that door surrounded by a ghost like blue light. It wasn't a door properly but it was hard to put into words all that it was, a threshold, a portal to another plan of existence and the Macedonian felt overwhelmed. Was he ready to defy the laws of nature?

Some said that, assembling Kaine's sword was the same as calling Kaine and with him the Gehenna, the end of the world. Could it be true? If Hephaistion messed with things beyond his comprehension, would the whole creation suffer?— _Can I be so selfish?_ –but just the memory of Alexander's uneven eyes was enough to convince him of what he was doing was the right thing.

— What are you waiting for? I told you, we can't stay here for long or we'll die, our souls would be dragged into the Oblivion –Thanatos urged him.

Hephaistion tightened his hand around Kaine's sword— _I have to do it, it's the only way_ –the blade cut the spiritual door as it were tearing silk and a disturbance could be felt in the very core of their souls, echoing like a bell, and then…

_Where am I?_ –for a moment Hephaistion couldn't see, an extremely bright light forced him to close his eyes and, after what seemed to be an eternity, he found himself kneeling, prostrated in front of…— _A God?_ –he couldn't find another word to describe the man in front of him, beautiful beyond words, dark and seductive, with black hair that moved like waves of shadows and deep purple eyes, and what eyes! It was impossible to look at his face for long, it was the same as trying to look directly at sun, and his whole perfect body irradiated an aura Hephaistion had never felt before.

_So powerful…who is he?_ –was Hephaistion lost? Had he reached the True Umbra, the place where you could find God? Was that possible? No. No one could reach the True Umbra—_But then, who is he? _

— You don't know who am I? –he spoke directly inside his mind, reading his thoughts as if he was reading a book. Who was this man? The Macedonian felt the urge to crawl to him, to worship him for all eternity, cut his wrists and made an offering of his own blood but, unlike Enki, his mind was not under control, he was attracted to his dark god in a natural way, as if this were the right thing to do, even expected of himself to prostrate at his feet— And yet, you were so kind as to bring me my sword.

— You are Kaine –Hephaistion exclaimed without voice, his body trembling uncontrollably and his blood, the Beast, calling, howling for the First Vampire.

_Why is he here?_ –he thought.

— I am waiting for the end of the world –answered Kaine— And you…you are here to steal from Death and mock the balance of existence itself. You don't know what kind of consequences can bring your actions.

— Please…I have to go on —the Macedonian begged— Don't stop me, please… I have to…

— Bring your lover back to the realm of the material –said the First Vampire and Hephaistion had the impression that Kaine was amused— A demon that can love…—yes, Kaine was amused— Almost like a joke but, I am curious. Go on, I won't stop you but I won't help you. You are on your own.

And then Hephaistion was no longer in front of Kaine he was in…— _Babylon!_ –2 thousand years later but the Macedonian would never forget this place, the walls, the carpets, the sweet smell of flowers. There was no doubt. He was at the palace, standing in the same corridor leading to the Great King's chambers, a corridor he had walked many times when he was alive. Hephaistion didn't know what to do, should he go back?

_Back where?_ –he turned and saw an endless corridor, long as far as he could see, extending into the infinity— _Is this the Transcendence? Or am I lost in the Oblivion? Where is Thanatos? And Kaine? Did he bring me here? _–he looked down and found the sword was gone. He was unarmed and alone, how was he going to get back to the world of the material?

_Don't be afraid, just go, keep walking. He is waiting…_

— Who are you? –asked Hephaistion to the air, to that ethereal voice coming from everywhere and nowhere, but no one answered. He was scared and all his senses on alert but, strangely, he couldn't feel anything threatening in this place, on the contrary, it was so calm, so serene, like feeling a cold breeze during a hot summer day, like hearing the birds singing in the morning and the sound of water running. It was a beautiful peaceful place, a place to rest.

_It's so tempting, this place calls you, inviting you to stay, to forget everything _—he could see the sunlight coming through the windows but the sun was harmless to him, everything was created here to please, to ease the burden of the souls. He looked again at the front— _I guess I have no choice_ –and with that in mind he walked to the King's chambers.

_Everything will be fine, trust yourself…_

_That voice again_ –he knew that voice but couldn't place a name on it, it appeared to come like the sunlight, from outside but was impossible to say from where exactly. Should he look around? No. He had no time. Hephaistion reached the door of the King's chambers and took the pommel— _What now? _

_He is inside. Waiting. He has waited for so long, don't be afraid_…

— I hope you are right –whispered Hephaistion, opening the door.

He entered the room and stopped, feeling a strange excitement running through his body, a powerful feeling he had never experienced before. Alexander was there, he was there! Standing in the middle of the room with his back on him and Hephaistion trembled from head to toe but, this time, full with joy and overwhelming happiness, it had been 2 thousand years since the last time he saw his lover and all this, after centuries of darkness, seem like a dream, a blessing for a demon who knew nothing more than suffering and blood…

— Alex…—his voice trembled and a thick red tear ran down his cheek; shyly he advance to his King, fearing he would disappear like smoke, leaving him, once again, alone. He reached Alexander and took him by the arm, he took him! He was able to touch him and, for a moment, Hephaistion feared all could be an illusion, a cruel joke of destiny for defying death in its own domains— Alex…

— Phai? –Alexander turned and looked at him— Is it really you?

— Yes! It's me my love –he could feel tear sliding down his cheeks.

— It has been so long, I waited but you never came.

— I'm so sorry, I…I…but –he had to make a pause, to arrange his thoughts and tried to fight back the myriad of emotions assailing his heart or Hephaistion would be lost— I'm here now, I came for you –he pulled him softly by the arm— Come, we'll be together again, I promise.

— Where are we going?

— You don't trust me?

— Always –answered Alexander and that moved Hephaistion. Two thousand years and nothing had changed.

_Hurry, you have to go back…_

_That voice, who is it? Who are you?_ –thought Hephaistion.

_There's no time, you'll be trapped here if you stay much longer. Hurry, daddy…_

— Aki?…

When Hephaistion opened his eyes again, he was lying on his back and once again he was in the field outside the city. He was dizzy and disorientated, unable to say what was up and what was down. His eyes searched the sky and he found the moon, a bright smile against the immense dark and then, then he heard Lucius furious voice insulting and threatening Thanatos.

— I lost Phai when the door to the Oblivion was destroyed –said Thanatos in that tone of his that made him look as if he were perpetually bored— Something, a force, called Phai and kicked me out from the Dark Umbra.

— What the fuck do you mean by that? Just admit you left Phai alone in that bloody place, you traitor scum –shouted the Roman with his _gladius_ in hand, and he would have cut the werewolf into little pieces if it hadn't been for Eric's scream when he saw Hephaistion.

— What happened to you? –asked the Viking, hurrying to help him to stand up.

— Where is he? Where is Alexander? –the Macedonian looked around him, as if expecting to see his lover standing there, at his side. The question took Eric aback and left him speechless for a moment, while trying to decide if Hephaistion was serious or had he lost his mind.

— Phai, calm down –said the Viking softly— How do you feel?

— I'm fine, but, where is Alex? He was with me, standing at my side and…—Hephaistion closed his eyes, taking his hand to his forehead, trying to remember what had happened.

_Alex was with me and…and Aki, it was him who guided me to my love and he who showed me the way out of the Transcendence…my boy_ _saved me_ –so many years since the last time he heard his son's voice… he felt ashamed for not recognizing him before— _It was Aki _–at least now he knew his son was fine in a beautiful place. The Macedonian cleaned the bloody tear from his cheek and opened his eyes again. That had been truly a bless.

— I need to talk to Anaxagoras –he said and Eric gave him his cell phone.

**XXX**

They came back in record time to Hephaistion's magnificent house in the city, with traffic and everything, after the Macedonian had made Eric drive as if they were in the middle of a persecution in an action movie. Lucius cursed all the way, the Roman hated cars, especially sports cars with their high speeds, and he would have made them laugh to tears with his litany of bad words and obscenities in Latin if they hadn't been in shock.

_Alex is…he is…_—Hephaistion couldn't believe it, he would not until he laid his eyes on his lover. He practically jumped off the car and ran to the basement, in that state of surprise, happiness and incredulity of someone who had waited something for so long that can't believe he achieved it when it finally happened.

All of a sudden, Hephaistion stopped in front of the door, his hands trembling and for a moment he was at a loss. Should he enter? Should he wait? Call Anaxagoras again? He had no idea. His plan, the plan he had carefully elaborated said he had to wait until Anaxagoras had talked to Alexander, to explain certain things to him before letting the King see his supposedly dead beloved but…—_What if something is wrong? What if Alex is rotting like Aislinn? Anaxagoras would never know, I have to see him, if there is something wrong I have to know now, I…_

He turned and found Eric standing at his side, his hand on his shoulder.

— You are panicking –said the Viking, reading his mind— You designed this plan, it will work, don't worry.

Hephaistion nodded, forcing himself to stay calm.

— Let's go upstairs –said Lucius— We'll wait until Anaxagoras says your lover is ready.

The plan, the crazy plan that took 2 thousand years to carry out, worked, that was something either Lucius or Eric could believe, even less thinking they were so close to meet King Alexander— _It's like a crazy dream_ –thought the Roman shaking his head.

**XXX**

Morning came but Hephaistion couldn't go to sleep, not even if staying awake during the day required a tremendous effort. He stood awake in his house, all windows closed and covered with heavy dark curtains, waiting to hear what had happened with Alexander. Lucius and Eric wanted to stay with him but Hephaistion couldn't demand something like that from them— _Alex will be fine, he has to but…why is Anaxagoras taking so long?—_He barely slept for a couple of hours, too many things in his head and too many emotions in his heart, and didn't know when was that night came.

— Are there any news? –Eric's question made Hephaistion jumped. He was so distracted that hadn't heard or felt his friends coming.

— No. Anaxagoras spent the whole night with Alex –the Macedonian rubbed his eyes. He looked tired.

— That doesn't mean something is wrong –said Lucius, successfully guessing why his friend was so worried.

— We don't know that –said Hephaistion— Maybe I should go inside and see if…

— Phai –Eric sat down at his side— Trust me, I understand how you feel but, you have waited this moment for a long time to ruin everything because you are nervous. Do you trust Anaxagoras?

— Yes.

— Then wait.

— The lad is right –said Lucius— If there is someone who knows what to do, that's my Sire. He may not be a necromancer but is older than all of us.

Hephaistion nodded— _They are right, and I truly need to calm down._

**XXX**

And finally, after hours of uncertainty and suspense, the Spartan appeared in front of them, dressed in a dark blue chiton and looking as if he had traveled through time. Eric had never seen him dressed like that and couldn't avoid staring at him like a tourist among the ruins in Greece. The Macedonian stood up in a jump and, with barely hidden excitement, approached him, feeling vulnerable and lost like a mortal child.

— How is he? –oh, how he dreaded the answer, what he would do if the Spartan confirmed his worst fears?

_If so, I will make a pyre and jump in it with Alex in my arms_ –he vowed in silence.

— He is fine –for a moment Hephaistion thought he hadn't heard correctly.

— Fine? Fine how? Define fine –Anaxagoras smiled, he was amused by the Macedonian's nervousness. It had been so long since the last time he saw Hephaistion like this.

— I'm no necromancer but I think he looks…as if he had woke up from a very long dream –the Spartan explained, easing the Macedonian's heart— He doesn't smell of death and, apart from looking extremely confused, I think he will be fine, but he needs time.

— But what happened? How did he wake up? What did he say? What is he doing now? Did you leave him alone in the basement? –Anaxagoras laughed.

— Calm down and take a seat –said the Spartan, sitting down on the nearest sofa— Alexander is sleeping, we spent the whole day talking and he is tired. I'm sure he will be hungry as soon as he wakes up. Do you have food here?

Hephaistion opened his eyes— _Food? Ares' balls! I forgot_ –his expression told them everything and Eric stood up, looking for his cell phone.

— I'll take care of that –the Viking assured him, calling his ghoul.

— Where to begin? –asked Anaxagoras, running his hands down his face— Your idea of decorating the basement as if it were a Persian room was excellent. When Alexander woke up he was confused and scared but the sight of the familiar furniture helped him a lot to calm down. He thought he was in Babylon.

— That doesn't surprise me, he died there –said Lucius, his arms crossed over his chest.

— What does Alex remember? –asked Hephaistion. His Alexander was alive! It was a miracle but he couldn't abandon himself in that blissful happiness until he saw him and confirmed with his own eyes that he was fine.

— The first thing he asked was who was I –answered the Spartan, his aquamarine eyes on the Macedonian— I told him what we agreed, that I am a Spartan and was commanded to guard him.

— And then?

—Then…—Anaxagoras would have sighed if he still could do it— Then he asked for Achilles –Hephaistion felt a hollow in his stomach. He knew this could happen but that didn't mean it wasn't hard.

— What did you say?

— That he couldn't see him now –answered the Spartan— Alexander asked me all the questions you can imagine, where was Perdikkas? He wanted to talk to Leonnatos, why couldn't Achilles come? I answered the best I could but, at some point he started to remember he had been lying in bed, ill for days, and that he died. Then, things got complicated.

— He doesn't remember he was dead? –asked Lucius with curiosity.

— No. Alexander doesn't remember the Dark Umbra, the Transcendence or his previous reincarnation as Sasha –explained Anaxagoras— It's like I said, as if he had been sleeping for 2 thousand years but, to remember he had actually died was scaring him and I had to control his mind with Dominate to keep him calm, to help him to assimilate everything before he got a panic attack.

— Did you tell him in what year we are? –Hephaistion was anxious to know.

— Oh, yes. It took me a while to make him understand he was dead and that someone had done exactly as Orpheus, going to the underworld looking for his beloved –said the Spartan— And he believed me.

— That was very clever –said Eric— After all Alexander comes from a time where the mythology was real.

— You don't have to state the obvious, Viking –Anaxagoras scolded him and Eric clenched his jaw— As I was saying, it took me awhile to explain all this and, obviously, he asked who had gone to the underworld looking for his soul. It didn't took him long to deduce it was you but then, Alexander was too excited, too much information in very little time and even if he was under my mind control I feared this would be too much for him.

— And what did you do? –Hephaistion was dying to know.

— I put him to sleep using Dominate –said the Spartan— We talked for hours and we both needed to rest. I think best to explain all about you after he sleeps a little, he has to assimilate a lot of information, and has to eat something.

The Macedonian nodded.

— Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok. I swear I wanted to post when Hephaistion and Alexander saw each other again but I didn't have time to finish another chapter so, I'm afraid it will have to wait another week. Thank you sooooo much for all your messages, you are all amazing! ^^


	235. Reunion

**Hello dear readers!**

At long last the moment you have all waited. I truly hope not to disappoint you ^^ Read and hopefully enjoyed the last 3 chapters of this little monster of story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 222**

It was a blessing beyond everything Hephaistion could have imagined to watch Alexander sleeping and breathing once again. So many times he had dreamed with this moment, longed for it with all his forces, not caring if he had to sell his soul, paying no attention to all those stories about Kali, Kaine's sword… No price was too high to pay, not if he had the chance to admire his lover's sleeping face again, one more time.

Yes, he had dreamed with the moment he was finally enjoying every single night but, to actually live it, to be there, was better than anything he could have imagined, was better than the blood of his victims in his mouth, better than glory and riches, better than immortality. The pallor that for 2 thousand years had covered Alexander's skin was gone, his cheeks rosy as he remembered them and his heart beating in that steady rhythm that was like music for him.

_It's a miracle_ –there was no other way to describe this. Hephaistion found himself unable to stop crying, so many emotions in his heart, making him feel like a mortal after centuries of being a demon. He had a plan but had been unable to wait for much longer and had came to see if Alexander was fine— _He is asleep so it won't matter_ –he forced himself to leave aside his own feelings, even if that was one of the most difficult things he had ever done, and to call the cold scientist and necromancer in him, to see if his lover was fine, he had to make sure he was no rotting.

Hephaistion closed his eyes and, when he opened them again, he was that creature that had been reborn from the ashes of his old-self, the fiend that lurked in the night. He cast over Alexander all the spells he knew, pouring over him 2 millennia of knowledge, just as he had done with Aislinn, forcing himself to stay calm— _He is fine, he has to be, but I need to do this_ –maybe if he hadn't been invited to witness the result of Enki's experiments he wouldn't be so nervous, so scared, but now he knew how wrong could his experiments end.

_The look in Aislinn's eyes is something I won't forget any time soon, and I will kill myself before seeing the same fear in Alex_ –it took the Tzimisce at least 2 hours before he was fully satisfy but, at the end, he confirmed what Anaxagoras had said: it was just as if Alexander had waken up after a very long sleep and, defying all the rules of nature, he was fine— _Thank you, thank you_ –he didn't know who was he thanking but he did, after 2 thousand years, after night after night of darkness, he was once again with Alexander— _I don't deserve this and still… here he is_.

Maybe there was a god who fed of sorrow and suffering, maybe there was a god who found tears worthy sacrifices— _Or maybe there is a god who can feel pity for a creature like me_ –he cleaned the red tears with the back of his hand and turned ready to leave. His work was done and, even if his whole being was screaming to embrace Alexander, covered him in kisses, cry against his chest and tell him over and over again he loved him and how much he had missed it, he couldn't.

_I can't, I have to wait. I love him too much to threaten his sanity just because I can't control myself_ –Hephaistion had planned to change his cloths, to wear a chiton again until he could explain to Alexander about the changes of the new Era— _We have to do this slowly, little by little or…_

— Phai? –Hephaistion stopped at the threshold, his eyes wide opened, staring at the front with the purest surprise shining in them. He looked human again while a strange emotion ran through his body, making him feel as if his heart could beat again at any moment. How long had it been since the last time he heard that voice in the world of the material?— Phai, is that you?

He had his back on Alexander, he was unable to move, to think, to react, what should he do? Oh, the moment he had dreamed and dreaded was happening and he felt unprepared, lost. He heard the rustling of the sheets and how his lover was standing up ready to come to him— _What now? This was not suppose to happen, not yet_ –he panicked.

— Phai? –Alexander called him again and Hephaistion closed his eyes, turning slowly, opening the again to face him.

He had imagined this moment for centuries, thinking carefully what was he going to say, which could be the prefect words to greet his lover after so long, what should he do, how would he react but, when he saw once again those uneven eyes on him, Hephaistion felt overwhelmed and the only thing he could do was cry and fall on his knees. Alexander ran at his side, kneeling to embrace him, feeling a joy he had never experienced with such intensity, his heart beating against his throat.

— Phai, oh dear Zeus!…Phai, is really you –his lover cried, unable to believe this was happening, the miracle he asked the Gods since his beloved had died was finally happening; all his suffering hadn't been in vain and every tear he had shed had been rewarded with this wonderful moment, with being able to embrace Hephaistion again— The Gods…heard me and…you are…alive! –Alexander tried to caress his cheek but Hephaistion moved away, as if his lover had punched him, covering his face with his hands.

— Don't, please…don't look at me –he begged with an anguished that broke the blond's heart.

— What's wrong? Phai…—Alexander took his wrists softly, his voice trembling with emotion. He still couldn't believe this was happening…was it an illusion? No, the gods couldn't be this cruel to him, to let him touch paradise for a second just to cast him again to hell— Phai, I prayed day and night for a miracle, to have you again at my side no matter how and now…now you are here…Let me see you, you don't know for how long I wished to see your eyes again –he took Hephaistion's hands, slowly, moving them away to see that beautiful face he adored and then, the blond saw the blood tears over his cheeks— Are you hurt?

The innocent question so full with love and concerned made his beloved smile, even more watching how Alexander cleaned his bloody tears with all care and love, caressing his cheeks, letting him enjoyed the wonderful aroma of his skin that for centuries had been death.

— Alex… –he took his lover's hands and kissed his palms with devotion. Oh, it was a dream to feel his skin warm once again— Alex, I am fine I…—how could he explained what he was now? How could he put this into words?— I am a demon.

— As always, you are exaggerating –said the blond ignoring him and Hephaistion could have laughed if he hadn't been so scared.

— Look at me, look at me carefully –asked his beloved, almost pleading— What do you see?

Alexander took his time before answering that question. Now that the initial shock, excitement and happiness were gone he saw that, this Hephaistion in front of him, was different from the one he remembered, from the man he had loved with all his heart— _But why?_ –the question was driving him mad, he was his beloved but, at the same time, he wasn't. The blond took his fingers to his beloved's face, tracing his features, sliding them down his impossible soft cheeks, over a skin so perfect it was almost irreal. He outlined his lips and Hephaistion opened his mouth slightly letting him see…

— Fangs? You have fangs? –Alexander looked at him without understanding, confused and befuddled.

— Alex, I am not alive –said his beloved as softly as he could. This was a moment Hephaistion had dreaded all his no-life and he didn't know how to explain all this, not even if he had rehearsed in his mind thousands of times. He took the blond's hand and placed it over his chest, and then, Alexander looked alarmed noticing his heart didn't beat— I have a false life. I don't breath and my heart doesn't beat…

— But you are talking –said the blond without voice. If Hephaistion wasn't alive, how was he there, in front of him?— How…how is this possible?

— That's because I am a demon –he said again and this time Alexander looked at him with all his attention— I am a Child of Kaine, a vampire and…I am immortal.

Hephaistion explained with all calm what had happened to him, how was that Bendis stole his body and granted him the Dark Gift, what was a Child of Kaine, about his curse about everything; both still sitting on the floor and neither moving. Hephaistion was too scared and, once he started to talk he couldn't stop, and Alexander was too surprised to even move. The blond said nothing, asked nothing, he just listened, drinking on every word and, when his beloved finished, a heavy silence fell on both of them, like a mantle.

— Please…—Hephaistion begged, scared as he had never been before in more than 2 thousand years— Say something. I know this is…difficult to say the least and I…I will understand if you hate me but I need to know what you think.

For a moment Alexander looked lost, as if he didn't understand what was Hephaistion saying, as if his beloved had talked in another language. Everything Hephaistion had said was as fantastic as it was impossible. A creature that fed upon the blood of mortals? A fiend that couldn't exist under the sunlight? An immortal who could mold flesh and bone as he will?— _It's impossible!_ – Hephaistion had lived in the dark for 2 millennia, had done despicable things, had gone to the underworld looking to bring him back into the world of the material and Alexander should be scared, horrified, and yet…

The blond took a deep breath. He knew exactly what he felt, he knew!

— At your funeral I prayed with all my forces to be with you again –said Alexander in a soft voice, lacking all emotion, remembering the excruciating pain of having lost his soul mate, the nights alone wishing to die just to be able to see his beloved again— I prayed that, no matter how, I wanted to be with you again –he looked directly at Hephaistion's dark gray eyes, the same eyes he had loved and, at the same time, so different— I didn't care if I had to slain half the world, sell my soul or renounce to everything I have achieved, I needed to be with you again and…If this is the only way in which we can be together…so be it.

And, at last, after all he had lived, Hephaistion smiled with pure happiness, at last he could rest, that heavy burden crushing him was gone and he embraced his lover with force, at last, at long last everything was over— _I am complete again_ –Alexander kissed his cheek and his beloved turned, he hesitated a moment and then, closed the distance between them, savoring their first kiss after centuries.

**XXX**

— So, did he lose his mind or what? –asked Lucius when he saw Alexander sitting in front of the table, eating everything Eric's ghoul had brought. Since they wanted to take things slowly the poor ghoul had had a hard time looking in the whole city for the most similar food to the one the blond was used to when he was alive. He had done a good job.

Hephaistion didn't want his lover to leave the basement and see the rest of that modern house until they had talked and he had explained more about the XXI Century. And precisely because the Tzimisce wanted to take things slowly, he frowned when he saw the Roman standing there, dressed in jeans and T-shirt with and similar dressed Eric.

— I told you, nothing of modern cloths –Hephaistion scolded him.

— You are dressed just like me so shut up –answered Lucius, happy to see his friend so happy, and walked to them, followed by an equally happy and very curious Viking. The Tzimisce rolled his eyes tired, just like Nikandros, it was impossible to argue with the Roman.

— Who are they? –asked Alexander who hadn't stopped asking questions since he started to eat. There was so much he wanted to know! And Hephaistion was happy to explain everything.

— They are my friends, also Children of Kaine –answered the Tzimisce, falling silent for a moment, remembering Kaine's purple eyes. The First Vampire was waiting, hidden in the Umbra, waiting for the end of the world. Did that mean the end of the world was near? Hephaistion shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking in those things. Besides, even if the world were coming to an end, he didn't care as long as Alexander was at his side— Lucius Cornelius Macro and Eric Northman –he introduced them.

Alexander cocked his head and looked at Lucius with curiosity, the piece of bread forgotten in his hand.

— Cornelius…he has the same name as that wretched Scipio –the blond complained making his beloved smile. He couldn't be happier seeing nothing had changed.

— That's because he is Roman too –Hephaistion explained— But Lucius was born more than 300 years after the Publius you knew.

— This is so weird –said Alexander, looking at the Roman— So, how old are you?

Lucius smirked and crossed his arms.

— You know, sunshine? That's not a very polite question to ask –he pretended to be offended.

— He is 2004 years old –answered Hephaistion and up went his lover's eyebrows.

— 2004 but…—Alexander turned to look at his beloved— How old are you? –Hephaistion opened and closed his mouth. It was hard for the blond to get use to this, to know you were speaking to someone who had lived for so long, someone who was still here when empires and kingdoms had fallen and when great palaces and buildings were nothing but dust. This Roman had lived more years than the Persian Empire.

— 2,368 years old –this time it was Lucius who answered with a big evil smile.

— Thank you –Hephaistion complained.

— You are welcome –the Roman turned to look at Alexander— Now, asked Phai about his lovers.

— Lucius! –the Tzimisce raised his voice but the blond wasn't paying attention.

— Does that mean… I was dead for that long? –Anaxagoras had told Alexander what year was but, it was only now that Alexander truly understood how long had been since he closed his eyes in Babylon— Did I leave you alone for 2 thousand years? –he was in shock but not because of the fact that he had been dead, but because his beloved had had to live alone for so long.

_I thought I was going crazy without Phai and I only had to suffer for 8 months_ –thought Alexander— _What would I have done in 2,000 years?_ –he had thought this many times but, only now he confirmed Hephaistion was stronger than him.

— Are we still in Babylon? –he wanted to know. The question made Lucius laugh and Hephaistion almost kicked him out of the room.

— No, but I will explain with calm where we…

— Why does this place look like Babylon then?

— Because I thought it would be better for you if you were in a familiar place –answered Hephaistion, Alexander was like a 5 years old kid who wanted to know it all at once.

— So, how is really this place?

— In time I will let you…—but the blond left him talking and went outside, climbing the stairs to the upper floors.

— Oh, crap! –exclaimed Hephaistion running behind him.

— I have to admit this will be fun –said Eric, smiling.

— Damn right –said Lucius and both laughed.

**XXX**

Hephaistion wanted to take things with calm but Alexander didn't let him, too curious and to anxious to stay like a good boy in the basement until his beloved said he was ready to face the new world. The blond watched fascinated the house, turning on and off the lights, opening every door, touching everything and watching the furniture as if it came from another planet. He literally was like a child, everything was new and fascinating and he ran around the house asking questions about everything, breaking lamps and ruining a phone.

— Who would have thought we would end babysitting a King? –asked Eric, his back against the wall, as fascinated as Alexander.

— You know? You don't look like a King –said Lucius, watching Alexander as if he were an exotic animal— You are shorter than me, shouldn't a famous conqueror like you be at least taller? The _divus_ Julius was a tall man and…

— Yes Lucius, we know you are in love with Caesar –Hephaistion interrupted him— Now, leave Alex alone.

— I may not be tall but at least you know who I am –said Alexander with his head in the refrigerator—Even after 2 thousand years –and this was something that made the blond immensely happy, to know he had achieved what he had always wanted, immortality.

— He has a point –said Eric but Lucius just grumbled and mumbled.

**XXX**

But the greatest surprise for Alexander came when he opened the doors of the balcony and saw that monstrous thing that was the city. It was like a vision, an imposing sight, and his uneven eyes watched how night became bright as the day, everything was light and noise, full with life and so many people! He stopped and watched everything without understanding but with overwhelming interest— _How was that the world changed so much? _

Hephaistion walked slowly to him, trying his best to make noise. He could move very fast and with graceful and fluent movements without making the slightest noise, but he knew this was unnerving for the mortals and he didn't want to scare his lover. It was difficult for the Tzimisce to live again with a living man, so used to his friends, to be among immortals; he had noticed also that Alexander was uneasy seeing he didn't breath and so he made an effort to pretend he was alive.

— It's impressive the first time you see the city –said the Tzimisce, stopping at his side on the same balcony that had see him musing and brooding so many nights. But not again, he would not be alone again.

— This place is…—Alexander fell silent, unable to put in words all the emotions in his heart— The world changed.

— The world is always changing –said Hephaistion, understanding him better than Alexander thought. Many ancient vampires like him chose to sleep for years, unable to adapt to the modern world or just hiding from their enemies and, when they woke up, they were as confused and lost as his lover was now— I have much to tell you, to show you –he took his lover's hand— But we have time, all the time we want to do it.

Alexander smiled at him.

**XXX**

— What do you mean he has something strange in him? –asked Hephaistion the following night.

It was difficult for Alexander to adapt to the idea that his beloved couldn't go out during the day, to know he was cursed and confined to live only in the darkness, to know they would never be able to ride under the sun or to enjoy a peaceful morning under the trees…Yes, all this was difficult but, just as Alexander had prayed centuries ago during his beloved's funeral, it didn't matter how, as long as they were together, Alexander would endure everything.

Eric's ghoul kept the blond company while the vampires went to rest, answering the King's questions and explaining everything in the best way he could. The only thing Hephaistion had forbade his lover to do was to leave the house and the blond had given him his word that he would obey, even if he were dying to go out and explore the streets. And everything was just perfect until Anaxagoras came with his alarming observation.

— I don't know how to explain it to you –said the Spartan, trying his best to put into words his hunch— But Alexander has a peculiar aura, he is not like another mortal.

— What do you mean? –now the Macedonian was worried.

— His blood smells just like a ghoul's blood –said Anaxagoras. He really didn't want to alarm his friend but considered it better to speak to him with the truth than discovered later that all this work and Hephaistion's efforts had been in vain and that his lover, his soul mate and other half, would die again— I know you want me to give Alexander the Dark Gift, but…I may be no mage or necromancer but trust me, your King is not a normal mortal and I don't think it wise to Embrace him until we know what's wrong with him.

Hephaistion was devastated, could this mean all had been for nothing?— _No, I can't despair, not now. If there is something wrong with Alex I need to investigate_ –Lucius was right, Anaxagoras was older and wiser than them and it would be good to listen to him. He hadn't noticed anything unusual but he was so happy that he wasn't thinking correctly. Yes, he had to investigate.

**XXX**

The Tzimisce didn't lose time and went to look for his lover, once again feeling the powerful grip of fear holding his heart and despair threatening to consume him. He found Alexander with Eric, both again in the balcony, watching the city. The Viking was explaining what were cars while pointing down with the shorter blond pending of each one of his words.

— They are amazing things –said Eric, excited— Since the first one appeared I fell in love with them, I even have a collection of old cars that Lucius hates with all his forces.

— Why? –Alexander wanted to know, eager to know everything he could about this world.

— He hates every modern devise of transportation –Eric smiled— Honestly I don't know why, I find them amazing. You know you can go from Athens to India in a day? –and up went Alexander's eyebrows in amazement.

— You are kidding me! –the Viking laughed.

— No, no. I am dead serious –said Eric, having the time of his life.

— You can go from Athens to India by car in one day? –Alexander's eyes shone with excitement imagining all the things he could have done in his time if he had had a car.

— _Em_, no –the Viking tried his best not to laugh— By car it would be more time. You'll have to take a plane.

— What's that?

— A device on which you can fly –now was Alexander's turned to laugh.

— You truly are messing with me, aren't you?

— Oh, no. It's true, it's part of the wonders of this era, just like these things –he showed him his cell phone— You can call someone from here to whatever place you like, no matter how far. Imagine if you had had a thing like this back on your time, you could have talked to all your officers in a moment, or even better there is this…

— Alex, I need to talk to you –Hephaistion interrupted them. Alexander was going to complain because he truly wanted to know how a cell phone worked or if a plane could really fly, it all so fascinating and he couldn't wait to go out of the house but, one look at his beloved's face and he frowned. He knew that face.

— What's wrong? –His beloved didn't answer and enter the house again. Alexander followed him and Hephaistion shook his head.

— Nothing, I just need to analyze your blood –answered his beloved forcing himself to smile and reassure his lover that everything was fine, he didn't want to scare him— I want to make sure everything is in order.

Even if Alexander didn't understood exactly why was this necessary or what did Hephaistion meant by "make sure everything was in order" he gave him his hand. He trust him completely. Hephaistion watched the palm for a moment, caressing it with his fingers— _I can't give up, ever if something is wrong with Alex…I will find a remedy_ —he cut his lover's palm turning his own nails sharp as knives, and was going to lick the blood when he saw, for his complete astonishment, that the wound closed by itself in the blink of an eye.

— What is it? –asked the blond when Hephaistion said nothing but his beloved just shook his head. Something really weird was happening there, and, with that in mind he licked Alexander's blood.

_Anaxagoras is right, his blood doesn't taste like the one of other mortals. What does this means?_ –he asked himself, once again worried of what could happen.

**XXX**

— Immortal? What does that mean? –asked Lucius when Hephaistion gave them the news days later and only after he had done all the tests and experiments he could think of.

— It's been a week since Alex woke up and, after a thorough investigation, I am sure of one thing –the Tzimisce made a pause— Alexander is immortal.

— Immortal how? –asked Anaxagoras, very serious. This were huge news, so far they only knew of 2 ways to achieve immortality: one, giving a person the Dark Gift and two, turning a person into a ghoul. Werewolves were not immortal, they just lived longer than normal persons, wraiths weren't alive the same as zombies so, what exactly had Hephaistion done without realizing it?

— It's hard to explain. Alex doesn't age, his wounds heal almost as fast as ours and his blood tastes just like the blood of a ghoul, with a slight trace of the vitae of a Child of Kaine –answered Hephaistion— My theory is Alex spent so many years under preserving spells, taking my blood to cure the rooting state that 3 days of decay had left in his body and the damage the poison had done, that he doesn't age anymore.

They all feel silent for a moment in the Tzimisce's study. Alexander was in the garage, inside one of Hephaistion's cars, and they could hear the alarm or the horn every time the blond touch something he shouldn't but, the 4 vampires there were too concentrated on this to pay any attention to the noise.

— But then, he can't die? –Lucius wanted to know, to understand what was going on there.

— Well, I didn't cut his head and see what happened, but I think he is just like a ghoul who doesn't need the blood of a Child of Kaine to keep living. Immortal but not eternal –said the Macedonian and they all fell silent again, hearing the distant sound of Alexander's voice cursing.

— You have to be very careful, Phai –said Eric, ending with that oppressing atmosphere that had fallen upon them— If someone finds out what you have done, what you were capable to achieve…

— I know. We'll never be safe –answered Hephaistion, thinking about Enki and about all the vampires, werewolves, mages and other supernatural creatures who would kill to know about this. But he would protect Alexander, no matter what, just as he had done when he was alive— This will be our secret –and his friend nodded, vowing in silence to not say a word about this ever again. If someone asked, Alexander was a ghoul, nothing more.


	236. Reminiscence

**Warning**: Our last **—M—** Chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 223**

— Phai, it's been a month and you still don't let me go out of the house –Alexander complained, lying at Hephaistion's side on the bed. He had his own room decorated at his beloved's liking because, since the blond couldn't go out of the house, he couldn't pick up his own furniture. But he didn't care, what he really wanted was to explore the new world and, month confined here was ending with his patience.

That night, they had been talking for hours, their hands intertwined, both resting on their sides, just as they used to do so many years ago, since they were just boys of 13 years old. Nothing had changed.

— Eric promised to take me around the city and I truly want to see by myself all the things you have described me –his beloved laughed without noise. The Viking was like a kid with a new toy and, since he was the one who understood better this new world with all its technology, Alexander spent a lot of time with him, especially when Hephaistion was unable to answer his questions.

— You are like a child –the Tzimsce caressed the back of the blond's hand with his thumb, talking in sleepy whispers— Let me think about it, and we'll see if you are ready to go out.

— You can't deny that I am adapting fast to this era, I even got use to these…wretch cloths –Alexander complained— And I know enough to pass unnoticed on a street. I have even been watching that thing…that…how is it call?

— What thing?

— The one you have in the living room, black, square, with images that move…

— You mean the T.V.?

— That one! –exclaimed the blond proudly— Can we go out tomorrow night?

Hephaistion sighed. Vampires didn't sigh, they didn't breath, but, since Alexander found this unnerving, his beloved was using all the abilities he had learned to fool mortals in the past 2,000 years and pretend he was alive. It was tiresome but, if this helped his lover to get use to the new Hephaistion, he would do it as long as it was necessary.

— Fine. You win –Alexander smiled, pleased.

They fell silent and, for a long moment, the only thing they did was stare at each other, enjoying something they both thought it was lost forever— _I did just like Alex used to do, I defied the impossible and win_ –thought Hephaistion, still amazed that his lover was once again at his side. And the blond, for his part, watched him completely spellbound, admiring the ungodly beauty in front of him, his uneven eyes caressing him in silence. Yes, his beloved had always been gorgeous but now…now he was truly perfect.

— Gods! You are even more beautiful –said Alexander absolutely lost in his dark gray eyes— You truly are a god, Phai.

— A demon, you mean –the Tzimisce half smiled.

— Why do you insist in that? –the blond scolded him— You are what I say you are, now shut up –Hephaistion smiled and this time, the smile also reached his eyes.

— You can't imagine how I missed you –the Tzimisce whispered with an adoration and love that had done nothing but increase in all those years.

— I can –Alexander moved closer and kissed him, he kissed again and again those wonderful lips he thought death, those lips he thought would never feel again against his own— Those 8 months without you were like hell and I…I tried to move on but I couldn't, how could I when my soul mate had died? –he caressed his beloved's cheek, sliding his fingers over his lips.

— I am sorry –he whispered.

— For what?

— I was with Bendis while you thought I was dead, maybe if I had escaped from her you…

— Shush –the blond caressed him, brushing his hair back— It was not your fault and what happened had to happened –he kissed him again, he couldn't stop kissing him— What matters is… we are together again –he whispered against his lips— And this time forever.

— Forever –vowed Hephaistion, surrounding his waist, feeling once again his strong body against him.

— I will take care of you during the day and we can be together during the night –said Alexander and his words moved his beloved. Lucius had been right, far from being scared of him, far from condemning the creature he had became, here was his lover taking care of him. They truly were soul mates, they had defied time and death and were still together. Forever— Nothing would ever happen to you, I swear.

— And I believed you, my King –Hephaistion kissed him slowly while his hands moved up and down his back. He had waited so long that this, each kiss, truly tasted like heaven and each moment was more important than all the riches in the world. He had everything, beauty, immortality, wealth, friends…but none of those were as precious to him as having Alexander once again in his arms.

He let Alexander invade his mouth, surrendering himself to his lover and, when the blond caressed his fangs by mistake with his tongue, Hephaistion shuddered and moaned with force, with such sensuality that made the blond's body tremble with unsatisfied desire.

— _Mm_…so…you like that? –asked the blond and the Tzimisce gave him an arrogant lazy smile.

— You have no idea –he kissed Alexander's cheek, sliding his lips down. His whole body ached wanting to touch the blond more intimately, to feel him again inside, his skin against his own…but Hephaistion was afraid. He had shared his body with countless persons, men and women, Children of Kain, werewolves, ghouls and other beings that would have made Lucius raise his eyebrows in disbelief.

Hephaistion knew not only how to inflict terrible pain, he also had learned to drive a person mad from overwhelming pleasure, to make someone addict to him, to his caresses, as if his body were a drug. But the Tzimisce didn't want this for Alexander, he wanted to truly make love to him, as they used 2 millennia ago when he wasn't such a skilful lover, when all that mattered was to share a piece of his soul with his only true love.

— What's wrong? –whispered Alexander. His cheeks burned by the 2 cute red spots and his body aroused from head to toe. He was dying to feel that wonderful creature under him, to admire his naked perfection but…something wasn't right, he could feel his beloved's hesitation in every kiss— What are you afraid of?

Hephaistion left another kiss in his cheek before lifting his head and face those uneven eyes, looking at him with infinite love but also full with concerned— _How can I explain him? How can I make him understand that I don't want to hurt him?_ –he slid his fingers over his lover's lips.

— I don't want to scare you –he pronounced those words from the bottom of his heart but the blond laughed as if he hadn't heard any funnier in his life.

— Scared me? You'll never be able to do such a thing –Alexander moved to rest on all four over Hephaistion, his impossible silky hair, like a fan of pure softness, over the pillows— You are me, Phai –he whispered— Nothing you do could be wrong…

Hephaistion smiled. Maybe Lucius was right and he was indeed a fool— _A fool for doubting Alex's love, for questioning if he would still love me after seeing what have I become…_—Alexander was right. They were soul mates and they belong to each other no mattered what.

The Tzimisce lazily surrounded his lover's neck with his arms and kissed him slowly, savoring his lips and spreading his legs, bending his knees up, pressing Alexander's sides. The blond thought he would melt. He had dreamed so many times with this moment, with feeling Hephaistion's body again— _It's a miracle_ –he tried to undo his cloths, eager to feel his skin and Hephaistion laughed against his lips when he saw the blond was losing the fight against the buttons and zippers.

— Here, why don't you let me…to help you with this? –he purred, making Alexander felt fire running through his body.

— I would have never thought it possible but…you are even hotter than you were –said the blond like a fool and his beloved rewarded him with a half arrogant smile that killed half of his neurons.

— You still haven't seen anything, my love –Alexander was sure smoke must have been coming out of his ears.

Hephaistion let his lover to touch him, to explore his immortal body free of marks, scars, sunburns or moles, to slid his hands up and down his torso, his fingers running over his strong muscles; he let Alexander to do whatever he wanted, to cover him with kisses, to drag his lips over his chest and lick his nipples, moaning softly, almost musically. He could feel his fangs extended against his will, as it always happened to him when he was aroused.

Hephaistion didn't close his eyes, he wanted to watch Alexander, to see his arousal, to admire his figure while covering him in caresses and kisses— _He is mine, this time, without his army, without his kingdom, he is truly mine. _

— Dear Gods…Phai…—the blond whispered between kisses, leaving a wet path down, looking for his beloved's manhood— _Mm_…Phai, you are…so beautiful and…your skin…—it was a sinful pleasure to touch him, his skin was impossibly soft and absolutely delicious.

Hephaistion moaned loudly when Alexander' brushed his manhood but he didn't let the blond to take him inside his mouth, he didn't want this, not now. He took his lover by the arm and pulled him to kiss him again.

— No…please…_Mmm_ —he panted against his lips— I want to feel you…_Mmm_…inside…please…

— But…I don't want to…hurt you…—the Tzimisce would have laughed if he hadn't been so aroused. Hurt him? To hurt him, to inflict him physical pain, it would require hours, lots of tools and a guy with a great deal of imagination.

— It's all right…—Hephaistion surrounded his waist with his long legs and Alexander forgot what was he saying— I need this…please…to have you…inside….—and when he rocked his hips the blond was lost.

Alexander took him by the thighs, those wonderful thighs he loved so much, and thrust inside him. It was so easy that was scary, he slid inside his beloved fitting him perfectly, and feeling himself complete, once again, as it should have always be. Hephaistion arched completely, moaning with all his forces, rocking his hips to match his lover's thrusts, not wanting that feeling to end.

It was a pleasure to see Alexander coming in and out of him, to feel him rubbing all his hot spots at every lunge. Hephaistion's body burned and his soul felt at peace, not knowing where his body finished and his lover's began.

— Alex…—each thrust sent the Tzimisce's body's back and forth, and Alexander's panting and hard breathing became the most wonderful sound he had ever heard— _Mmm_…my love…

— Phai…

It took them a while to be fully satisfy, neither wanting to be apart for the other but, when the blond finally found his released, he fell over Hephaistion and his beloved embraced him with force, kissing his forehead— _Mine, only mine _–they rest at each other's side in complete silence, enjoying the wonderful moment where the 2 of them were together in each other's arms.

— Phai…maybe…this is not the time but –the blond spoke slowly— But I want to ask you something.

— Anything –answered Hephaistion, leaving a sweet kiss on his cheek.

— I want to know what happened with everyone after I died –those words left the Tzimisce speechless for a moment. He knew that sooner or later he would have to talk about this, but he was hoping it would be later than sooner.

— Alex, what you are asking is not easy to explain and…

— You don't have to protect me –said the blond, holding his gaze— I know you are worried about me and I agree that everything is new and overwhelming but…—he made a pause— This is something I need to know. I can't go on, start a new life with you in this era if I don't know about my own past. Not knowing is driving me crazy.

Alexander held Hephaistion's gaze and his beloved nodded. He understood.

— Fine, but I have to warn you, it's not a happy story…

**XXX**

— You died in June more than 2, 000 years ago –said Hephaistion, once again lying on his side, holding Alexander's hand— I don't know if you remember but all your friends and high officers were with you, surrounding your bed. Aki was there too, sobbing and crying and didn't left your side for hours, spending the night with your body. Chrysaor told me about this and, I think, Aki did this to let himself to be a boy of 15 years old, vulnerable and scared, for one last time. He cried with all his forces but, when he came out from your room next morning, he was a completely different person. He was a King.

— I am sorry –said Alexander, his voice full with sadness and remorse— I should have never left Aki alone, you left him at my care and I ran away –his beloved kissed the back of his hand.

— You did what you have to and Aki also had a destiny to fulfill –Hephaistion smiled, caressing the blond's cheek— Are you sure you want to hear this? We can leave it for another time, perhaps…

— No. I am ready –Alexander's insisted in that tone of voice that told his beloved it was impossible to make him change his mind.

— As you wish –Hephaistion took a moment to arrange his thoughts— Everybody thought Aki would be very easy to manipulate, having lost both his fathers, still very young, always sick, vulnerable…but they all were wrong. All this suffering made Achilles stronger and, the day after your death, he started to act before someone could question his claimed to the throne –he smiled, caressing Alexander's hand with his thumb— I have to admit you did a great job assuring our boy had no problems to be crowned; the army was reunited, Aki called an Assembly before the rest of your officers could react, and, without problems, was named King.

— What about Roxanne? Don't tell me she did nothing while our son was crowned? –Alexander wanted to know, fearing about what could that woman had done.

— Aki outsmarted her –said Hephaistion with a big smile full with pride— Roxanne's child, which I am sure wasn't yours but Perdikkas' boy…

— Why Perdikkas? –the blond interrupted him, frowning. He didn't like where was this going.

— They began as friends and ended as lovers –his beloved explained— For what I heard, I am sure Roxanne's boy was the son of Perdikkas, she truly fell in love with him, even if she always thought love was a weakness, and died precisely because of this.

— How did she die? –asked Alexander eagerly.

— Patience, Alex. We'll get to that –said Hephaistion— Where was I? Ah! Yes. Aki was crowned King and the first thing he did, to avoid future conflicts or struggles for the throne, was to marry Sophia and your 3 wives –the blond opened his eyes in absolute astonishment.

— I don't believe you! But Aki was 15 years old –said Alexander.

— Oh, yes. Younger than all your wives –Hephaistion laughed— It was quite a scandal.

— And they all agree?

— No. Of course Roxanne refused and made quite a tantrum screaming he was the mother of your son and therefore your legitimate heir –his beloved continued— But her father forced her to accept. No mattered what she said, the Assembly had named Aki King and there was nothing she could do to change that. Roxanne was used to Persian protocol, to the Achaemenid dynasty, and was incapable of understanding why a mob of soldiers had more power decided who would be King than a blood bond. When her son was born Aki didn't lose time adopting him, thinking it was yours, but didn't name him his heir.

— In case Roxanne thought about killing him to put her son on the throne –Alexander guessed.

— Exactly!

— Clever –the blond agreed, smiling. He had always been proud of his son but now, now he was dying to embrace him and tell him he was also very wise— What then?

— I already told you how was that I stole your body so, Aki embalmed what he thought was your body and gave you all the honors of a god –Hephaistion explained— Custom dictated that he should burn you but Aki refused and ordered the construction of a temple in your name.

— What about my plans for a tomb for you? –the blond wanted to know.

— Aki made sure the tomb was built according to your wishes, no matter the cost –said Hephaistion and once again Alexander smiled.

— He is…was a good son –the blond's voice trembled, remembering that, even if for him it had been like the blink of an eye, his son had more than 2 millennia dead.

— The best –the Tzimisce agreed, clearing his throat. He didn't want to cry again— As soon as word spread around about your death many revolts started, including in Greece, and Aki spent a lot of time pacifying what you have conquered. Aki let to lose several territories in India that were impossible to defend and…

— Why?! –exclaimed Alexander outraged. Time, blood and suffering had ensured him the conquest of India, he had almost died there, and Achilles let those territories to be lost?

— Because Aki wasn't thinking like a conqueror, my love –Hephaistion explained, guessing why was his lover so upset— He wanted to establish safe boundaries for such a big empire and, in order to do so, he forged alliances with satraps, governors and foreign Kings. India was too far away and was not easy to defend.

— But I did it! I conquered India and it was not impossible…

— Alex, I understand you but think –Hephaistion interrupted him— You were the only one keeping that empire together, only you struck such fear and respect among people and among your officers to control everything you have conquered. Aki was 15 when he was crowned King, he was alone, and he had to do what he could do keep what you have achieved with so much troubles. You never cared to put your affairs in order and, when Aki tried to do it, he was forced to renounce to many territories.

Alexander wasn't convinced.

— So, now is my fault that my son had to renounce to India.

— In a way, yes –his beloved answered— Alex, you were like a force of nature, you only conquered and never took the time to administrate what you have acquired –the blond grumbled.

— Fine. It was my fault –the blond sighed— What happened then?

— Aki governed for 4 years and it looked like he was going to be a Great King but…

— Wait. He governed for 4 years? Why? –but the look in his beloved's eyes told him everything— He was assassinated.

— Yes…

**XXX**

The Macedonian army had the town surrounded but to try to take it by force wouldn't be as easy as it may appear thanks to the great number of mercenaries inside. Every since Alexander commanded his satraps to disband his mercenary troops the soldiers of fortune had become a problem that did nothing but increased since Achilles became King. Many opposed the Macedonian invasion and thought that, with the Conqueror dead, it would be easy to revolt, after all the new King was just a boy.

A great number of mercenaries were employed and caused serious problems throughout the Empire. More than one thought Achilles would lose everything in less than a year, maybe 2, and, more than once Perdikkas tried to convince, or force, the new King to name him his regent…

— It will only be until you are older –said the _hipparch_ to the 15 years old boy, shortly after his weddings— Understand this Aki, the men don't respect you, your enemies don't fear you but, if they knew I am in charge, then they would think it twice before revolting.

— You presume too much, _hipparch_ –answered an Achilles Perdikkas didn't know, an Achilles born from suffering and tears, no longer that boy who had wore his adopted father's armor to scare the Mali— You are not my father. Only my father was able to scare his enemies with the sole mention of his name –he held Perdikkas' gaze— I agree, I am young and I'll need the help of each one of my father's officers, but I am the King and I will govern my Empire as I think it best.

And he did just that. Little by little the now King of 19 years old had dealt with the revolts, the assassination plots and even the mercenaries, but this town was of the very few still offering resistance. Achilles had never liked the life of a soldier, contrary to Alexander, he preferred to administrate but he had demonstrated that he could command an army and never complain about hardships, cold, heat or hunger, and with that, he had earned the respect of his adopted father's soldiers.

— Are you sure you want to meet with them? –asked Seleucus. Achilles had left him in charge of the _argyraspides_ and had named Perdikkas new _hipparch_ of the _hetairoi_ cavalry. Why? Because Perdikkas was one of the most respected men in the army, he had been a good friend of both his fathers, was a good officer and Achilles didn't think he would be a threat as long as he was treated with all respect. He was wrong— We both know the mercs' word is worth nothing, what can you possible accomplish in this meeting?

Achilles didn't answer. He stayed seated on Alexander' chair, his eyes fixed at some point at the distance while his fingers played with Hephaistion's seal ring, hanging from his neck. As King he used Alexander's seal ring in his finger but always wore his father's in a way to pay respect to his memory. He was waiting for Demetrius who had gone to the town to inform the mercenaries about the King's wishes to hear them.

At 19 years old Achilles was as tall as his father had been but still very slender and fragile, he always had that epicene, almost feminine, beauty in him; but his men no longer thought he was weak, he had demonstrated them he was a worthy son of both his fathers. The King may not be the conqueror as his adopted father was nor the warrior his father had been but, he was intelligent and, in his own way, he was a good King.

— You don't trust my judgment? –the King wasn't angry he was just asking, it was very difficult to make Achilles angry but when he did it was truly a terrifying event.

— You know I do –answered Seleucus approaching him but Achilles didn't let him to touch him.

They were still lovers and the King cared for his _argyraspides _as he was sure Alexander had cared for Hephaistion but, he was now the King and couldn't let one of his officers be too familiar with him in public. Achilles was not a manly man like Alexander and, if the men knew how much the _argyraspides _meant to him, they would think him as weak as a woman.

— Then, let me deal with this in my own way –said Achilles. His cousin Amyntas arrived to inform him the commander of the mercenaries was coming and the King stood up, he had noticed people were intimidated by his height and he wanted to impress the commander.

Of all his family only Amyntas and Leonnatos remained with him. Nikandros, his family, cousin Demetrius, Lysanias and Berenike and her children had gone back home to Macedonia. Nikandros didn't want to leave his nephew alone but Achilles knew how much he wanted to go with his mother and how tired were his family of wars and campaigns. Berenike was reluctant to leave Sophia behind, especially when she became pregnant but she too need to rest, threatening to come back as soon as she were sure their mother was fine.

There was just one thing Achilles refused to grant his family, he had followed Alexander's wishes and didn't let them take Hephaistion's ashes to Antigone…Antigone, he had a 3 years old daughter with that name, his little Ann— _And when I have a son, I will name him Hephaistion_ –he missed his family and longed to see Nanny again, it had been so long…maybe next year when he visited Pella. He needed to go back to Macedonia and spoke in person with Antipater and Krateros, the regents— _Besides, the Macedonians don't know me, and they had to know their King_.

Demetrius and Chrysaor entered the royal tent with a tall man with thick black hair at their side. The King forced himself to not smile watching his friend. Antigonus' son kept his word and was becoming one of his most trusted _hetairoi_, always helping him, ready to carry his orders no matter what they were. He was the first to get up and the last to sleep, always at his side and taking care of him…something that always pissed Seleucus off.

Seleucus and Demetrius hated each other more and more, each day was worst, and the only thing that kept them from coming to blows was their love for Achilles— _But soon I would have to do something about them or this could end really bad. _

— Aster son of Danaos, commander of the mercenaries –announced Demetrius with strong voice. At his 19 years old he was a handsome young man, strong and masculine as Achilles would never be, and attracting several eyes not only because of his good looks but also because he was a good commanding men.

— Commander, I believe you have something to tell me –said the King with all calm and detachment.

— That depends –answered Aster with all arrogance, crossing his strong arms over his chest— I came to talk to the King not to his catamite –Demetrius took his hand to the hilt of his sword but it was Seleucus who spoke first.

— If I were you, I would be more careful in how I address the King –the _archihypaspistes_ warned him.

Aster laughed.

— I fought against your father at Issus –said the commander, his eyes always on Achilles, challenging, mocking him— Alexander was a King but you, you are a boy…or a girl. I wouldn't mind having you in my bed.

— That's enough! –Demetrius drew his sword.

— Stop! –Achilles didn't even have to raise his voice and his friend obeyed— Commander, I am informed you asked for a truce –he was so calm that it was almost unnerving and it was this calm what took Aster aback, successfully ending with his arrogant demeanor.

— Yes. I want one to discuss about your terms of surrender with my men –the King nodded as if he were truly considering this.

— Very well –granted Achilles— You have until noon to talk to your men and then you can give me an answer.

**XXX**

— Are you out of your mind?! –exclaimed Perdikkas in front of the entire military staff— The mercs are surrounded and lost, they are just buying time until their reinforcements arrive, or I have to remind you that not far from here there is another town on arms? –the _hipparch_ scolded Achilles as if he were a small boy instead of his King and that was successfully irritating Achilles, but he made an effort to stay calm.

— I know perfectly well what I am doing, _hipparch_ –answered the King, holding his gaze— I don't intent to lose time here, on the contrary –he turned to face the rest of his staff— We'll set the town on fire while they are busy deliberating inside –he successfully impressed his officers— This will serve as a warning and I assure you the other town will surrender as soon as they heard what happened here.

And it was done just as Achilles ordered. The army set the town on fire, taking advantage of its wooden walls, and didn't let anyone escape. Just as he predicted the other town surrendered immediately and the revolt came to an end. But his problems with Perdikkas were far from over.

— You were right –said Seleucus, lying on bed at Achilles side, resting on his elbow while 2 of his fingers slid up and down his King's naked back— Your little game with the mercs ended all opposition here. A little cruel but it worked.

Achilles didn't answer, he kept staring at the wall, face down, his arms crossed under his head serving as a pillow. His pages had left a jar of wine near the bed and Seleucus was pouring himself another cup, completely ignorant of what was his lover thinking. Now that Achilles took a moment to look at his room he noticed that, between his servants and pages, they had decorated the place, everything was of their liking because he had no time to lose doing something as simple as to pick up his furniture.

_It's in moments like this that I miss Yarsa_ –he thought. The old eunuch had decided to stay in Babylon and Kyros had parted ways with Glycon when the latter got married, and decided to stay with Xsayarsa. The Theban was thinking to start a business, wine trade, just like his father had done and the King had no heart to force either of them to stay with him— _Every one of us has to follow our own path_.

— Selecus…do you think I am a good King? –the question, so out of place, took the _archihypaspistes_ by surprise and needed a moment before answering.

— Why do you ask me that? –Seleucus left the cup at his side and moved closer, kissing Achilles naked shoulder— You know what I think, you are the best King I have ever seen.

— You say that because you love me.

— Then, why do you ask me? –said the _archihypaspistes_ amused, sliding his lips through his back before kissing his shoulder again, savoring his skin— You want a more impartial opinion, you should ask Eumenes.

— Eumenes…—Achilles sighed— He is no longer a problem, 4 years later I think he finally understood I am not going anywhere and, like it or not, I am his King. Of all of dad's officers none has given me problems, Krateros has been truly loyal, fighting along Antipater to end the revolt in Greece…

— That's because Krateros likes you –Seleucus pointed out.

— Whatever the reason he is a good commander –the King continued— Ptolemy was a little difficult at first but…

— You are worried about Perdikkas –Seleucus guessed.

— Yes. Dad left Perdikkas in a very strong position –said Achilles— Since daddy's death he became dad's closest friend; he is by far the most influential of the high officers, and he is one of the _somatophylakes_. Since he expressed his desire to be my regent everybody agreed, there was no better man than him to be my regent and it was only after many pains, and thanks to your support, that I managed to govern by myself…but he is always scolding me, treating me like a child.

The King was a very calm young man but now the _archihypaspistes_ could feel a very real anger burning inside him, anger and desperation not knowing what to do with Pedikkas— _He needs me_ –Seleucus realized.

— You shouldn't have given him the _hipparchy_ of your father –said Seleucus, talking about the _hetairoi_ cavalry.

— As much as I dislike him, I need him…at least for now, until I am older and stronger –Achilles turned to look at Seleucus—I want to make of this Empire the most powerful force the world has ever seen. Both my fathers gave their lives for this, it was dad's dream to conquer the Persian Empire, to achieve the impossible, and it is my dream to see that everything he built doesn't disappear. If dad was like Cyrus the Great, then I will be like Darius the builder, and our names will live forever.

* * *

**A/N:** I based this story of Achilles burning the town in a story of Lucius Cornelius Sulla. According to Appian, Sulla did exactly this during the wars between Rome and its Italian allies.


	237. The End

**CHAPTER 224**

— Why? –asked Alexander confused.

— Why what?

— Why did Aki have problems with Perdikkas? –the blond couldn't understand this and it took Hephaistion a moment to think how to explain it.

— Alex, Perdikkas was obsessed with Aki –said his beloved— And he even tried to rape him.

— He did WHAT?! –exclaimed the blond outrage, the vein popping out. He knew about his friend's obsession, but this?— When? How?…What?!

— The same day I almost killed Krateros –answered Hephaistion.

— But…we were both alive –said Alexander confused— Why didn't you tell me before? Did you know about this then? By the Gods! But Perdikkas was our friend.

— Aki never said a word to me and I knew about this because of Chrys –answered Hephaistion wishing with all his forces he had known this before, that Achilles had trusted him this.

_I understand why Aki kept silent but…I would have been able to help him if only I had known_ –he thought.

— I met Chrys again many years later, when he was an old man, and he told me many things...things I never knew, things happening right in front of me but…I was so busy that I never realized what was really happening. Perdikkas never forgave Aki for choosing Seleucus instead of him and, during that short campaign against the mercs, his anger reached unhealthy levels. Aki never let him be regent, never asked him for his guidance, never loved him and, for our friend, this was unthinkable, unforgivable. So, Perdikkas…

**XXX**

What he was thinking was crazy to say the least. It was treason. Achilles was not only his King he was also the son, the dear boy, of 2 of his best friends— _But he forced me to do it_ –Perdikkas tried to convince himself, desperately wanting to believe he was doing the right thing, after all, even Roxanne had said as much. Achilles was too young and too arrogant, he didn't care for what he said, didn't respect him as his elder or as the friend of his fathers, placing his trust in a nobody like Seleucus of a lad like Antigonus' boy— _Achilles is putting us all in danger_.

He was not a spurned lover, he was a patriot, he would get ride of a bad King and would place Alexander's legitimate son on the throne. Yes, that was the right thing to do but, then, why was he so nervous, so scared?– _Roxanne is right, what I am doing is not murder, what I am doing is for the good of us all_ —he lied to himself.

He accompanied Achilles around the camp with Seleucus and Demetrius, hearing his King talk about the future, about his plans, about what he would do— _But there will be no future for him…There is no turning back now_ –suddenly, something fell in front of them and the first thing the King thought was that someone had dropped a box, but then, his uneven eyes doubled their seized and he saw it was a honeycomb.

Many things happened at the same time, everything as fast as a heartbeat. Bees came out immediately and Seleucus reacted first, he covered Achilles with his own cloak and carried him, running to take him out of there while Demetrius tried to kick the rests of the honeycomb away and Perdikkas looked for the man who had done this.

— Aki, are you all right? –asked the _argyraspides_, lying Achilles on the ground while Chrysaor ran to call the Egyptian doctor, but, to his complete horror, he saw his King fighting to breath, his lips turning into an alarming shade of blue— Aki, please Aki, don't give up, the doctor will be here in no time, you will be fine…

Seleucus was panicking, something it never happened to him, he squeezed his brain trying to think what to do, what had Achilles told him about his allergy, what had the doctors done in other occasions, and with trembling hands lifted the King's cloths, looking for the stings. The _archihypaspistes' _heart skipped a beat, he found for his absolute horror that several bees had bit his pale skin and he remembered clearly what had the doctor said, more than one sting could be fatal. He took out his knife, and tried to take the stings out, to do something, anything!

But it was too late.

Achilles clung to the _archihypaspistes'_ cloths, Hephaistion's bracelets shining under the sun, watching Seleucus with naked fear in his uneven eyes while he fought with all his forces to breath. He was dying and he was aware of it.

— NO! You can't do this to me. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! –Seleucus screamed with all his forces, feeling a fear he had never experienced before gripping his heart, and he tried to think what to do, unable to accept the truth. He would never accept this! He would defy the gods if with that he could safe the only person who made his heart beat, to make him feel alive.

Demetrius arrived then, his arms and legs covered in bits but he froze in his spot watching that scene unfolding before him: Achilles suffocating and Seleucus holding him with all his forces as if, with this feeble attempt, he could avoid letting him fall into Death's hands.

— His… doctor is… coming… he is not far… –said Chrysaor without breath, after running, looking for the man but, before the Egyptian could reach them, Achilles had already suffocated to death in Seleucus' arms.

**XXX**

— Perdikkas killed the man who dropped the honeycomb to erase any evidence that could point at him –said Hephaistion, his voice trembling with emotion. He didn't witness that moment, the moment when his dear boy died, but he recalled Chrysaor's tears as he had told him about that dreadful day— But Seleucus always thought someone had planned this, and someone close enough to Aki to know…—a thick red tear slid down his cheek— To know he was allergic to bees…He…Seleucus never rest until he found out the truth….He was devastated, Seleucus…Chrys told me he didn't eat and didn't shave for days…

The Tzimisce had to make a pause before continuing, feeling a knot inside his throat, misery threatening to drown him, remembering his son's smile.

— Seleucus wasn't like you –he found his voice again— He didn't embrace the corpse and cry all night, Seleucus was in shock, he barely talked and was barely aware of what was going on around him. Demetrius was the one who cried and screamed, who held the body and didn't want to let him go, the one who went back to the murder's corpse and cut him to piece denying him a decent burial…

Alexander opened and closed his mouth, so many questions left frozen in his lips when he couldn't find words to express what he was feeling. He cried and cried, embracing Hephaistion, trembling in his arms, seeing with his mind eye the corpse of a boy he had loved as his own son, his son and Hephaistion's, watching again Achilles smile when he was 3 years old, a shy boy who had came to bright their lives from the ashes of Halicarnassus.

— What…what… happened then? –Alexander sobbed, his own crystal tears accompanying his beloved's sorrow. That was no way to die, and his precious boy didn't deserve that fate.

_Aki deserved to be happy, to live a long life, to have children and be a great King_ –thought the blond, feeling Hephaistion's arms around him. His beloved was right, it was a sad…a terrible story, and he felt as if his heart were tearing apart— _It was my fault…if I hadn't left him…my poor boy… _

— What happened?…Mayhem happened –said his beloved, cleaning his tears, trying to calm down while caressing the blond's back— Aki never had a son and Roxanne's boy, Alessandro, was only 4 years old, so your high officers immediately started to fight over the Empire. Perdikkas was the one who had the strongest position, he even had your seal ring, taken from Aki's death hand and was of the idea of crowning Alessandro as King, but others, like Meleager, and a good part of the infantry, wanted to crown your brother, Arrhidaeus.

It took Alexander a moment to assimilate what was Hephaistion saying. Achilles had died and his officers were fighting over who should be crowned King? His son had died! The whole empire should have mourned him but they were fighting. Little by little his sadness was replaced by fury.

— But Arrhidaeus was half-witted! –that was the stupidest thing Alexander had ever heard. What happened to his men when he died? Had they all became fools? Oh! How he wish to go back in time and hit them all, to vent that burning anger over them.

— I know, but what can I tell you? –said Hephaistion, kissing his cheek— At the end they agreed that both should governed, Alessandro and Arrhidaeus, and Perdikkas would be the regent while Alessandro came of age –Alexander shook his head, he couldn't come out from his shock. Perdikkas did what?

— I can't believe Perdikkas did this –he was disappointed, sad, upset, angry and he didn't know what else… He would have never imagined that one of his closest friends, a friend like Perdikkas who had fought at his side for so many years, who had studied with him at Mieza, would be capable of something like this, of killing his own son and later become Regent. Perdikkas who should have protected Achilles, and instead, became his executioner. No. He couldn't accept this— This was Roxanne's doing, she poisoned his mind. I won't accept that Perdikkas did this by himself. It has to be that woman's doing.

Hephaistion knew what he was thinking, he knew because he too had thought the same thing many years ago. Perdikkas was also his friend, one of the very best, and he too had had a hard time accepting this, he had even thought Chrysaor was lying to him, but later he discovered it was all true.

— That, I don't know for sure, my love –said his beloved, softly— I wasn't there and I guess, we'll never know. Only Perdikkas could have answered us that, but…I can tell you something. I saw Perdikkas before he died and he…he asked for forgiveness –he fell silent remembering that night…

— _It was…not…enough…I am so…sorry…Aki…_

— He killed my son! –exclaimed Alexander furious, moving away from Hephaistion— He planned it, and he killed our boy!

The Tzimisce fell silent. The blond would need time, the same as he, to fully assimilate this. He too needed years to fully comprehend what had Perdikkas done but, Hephaistion had chosen to believe that, even if his friend had done something terrible, he had repented at the end. He waited in silence until Alexander felt better, until he stopped crying.

— Alex, if you want, we can continue tomorrow or…

— No –the blond took a deep breath, cleaning his tears with both hands— I want… I need to know, please, tell me what happened then –his beloved nodded slowly.

— Then all your high officers and friends divided the empire among themselves –Hephaistion continued— Ptolemy received Egypt; Laomedon Syria and Phoenicia; Antigonus, Demetrius' father, received Phrygia, Lycia and Pamphylia; Lysimachus Thrace; Leonnatus Hellespontine Phrygia. Macedonia and the rest of Greece remained as Achilles had left them, governed by Antipater and Krateros and old Eumenes got Cappadocia and Paphlagonia.

— You are kidding me? –Alexander saw him through big round eyes— Are you saying that, instead of waiting for my alleged son to be a man they all divided the empire for themselves?

— Yes, Alex, that's exactly what I am saying –said Hephaistion. It was hard to tell the man who had conquered all this, the man who had made this all possible, that, after years of hard campaigns, his men divided everything in a heartbeat. But it was the truth and Alexander deserved to know— Now, in these modern nights, people called this period of time the Diadochi Wars. There were 4 wars in a period of 40 years and the first began when Perdikkas wanted to marry your sister Cleopatra.

Alexander watched him as if his beloved was talking nonsense, and this had to be nonsense. Perdikkas wanting to marry his sister? The same man who killed his son?

— Please, tell me this doesn't get worst.

— I'm afraid it does –said Hephaistion— Ptolemy stole your body, well, what he thought was your body, and took it to Egypt. Perdikkas mobilized the army but, before he could invade Egypt, Seleucus killed him.

— Wait. What? Why?

— This is a little complicated to explain –his beloved took a moment to think— During the partition of the Empire Seleucus decided to remained at Perdikkas' side, as his second in command. Chrysaor told me this story, he stayed with Seleucus because he was convinced, the same as him, that someone had planned Aki's assassination and Chrys wanted revenge.

The blond shook his head.

— Who would have thought your guard had more sense of honor than my friends –whispered Alexander with bitterness in his voice. Hephaistion squeezed his hand.

— Don't be too hard on them. In time you'll see that many of them had no other way to survive than this.

— If you say so –the blond wasn't convinced.

— Do you want me to continue?

— Yes.

— All right –Hephaistion cleared his throat— As I was saying, Seleucus was convinced that someone had planned our son's murder and his prime suspect was Perdikkas so, he stayed at his side wanting to investigate. It took him time but, at the end, Seleucus found the brother of the man who had thrown the honeycomb and this man told him about the heavy bag of gold that Perdikkas had paid for doing such an apparent harmless thing. That sealed Perdikkas' fate…–he made a pause—For years I thought the worst of Seleucus, I considered him a traitor, I hated him for killing my friend but…later I knew the truth.

— He truly loved Aki –Alexander blinked, fighting back the tears that clouded his eyes.

— He did. When Aki died Seleucus took my seal ring, the one my boy always wore around his neck, and Demetrius took my bracelets –said Hephaistion— They both loved him and that destroyed them at the end…

— But what did Seleucus do exactly?

**XXX**

— Leonnatos what I am telling you is the truth –said Seleucus to the now governor of Hellespontine Phrygia. He had come as soon as he could, looking to gain Leonnatos' support and risking his life if Perdikkas heard about his visit. But he didn't care. Nothing was as important as avenging Achilles— Perdikkas planned the assassination of Achilles.

— What you are saying, Seleucus, is nonsense –answered Leonnatos angry, pacing around his study. He was nervous and, for what Seleucus could see, this whole conversation had touched a nerved. But why?— Perdikkas is my friend, one of the best, and you want me to believe he killed the father of my granddaughter? Perdikkas was in love with Aki.

— Obsessed would be more fitting –answered Seleucus— And you know better than I how angry he was when Achilles never correspond his feelings –then he successfully left the governor speechless— Chrysaor, Achilles' personal guard, told me that your friend tried to rape Achilles.

Leonnatos looked at him through big round eyes— _Perdikkas, how could you? _–not even for a moment he thought Seleucus, or Chrysaor, were lying, he had known since years ago how Perdikkas begged Achilles to be his _eromenos_, later his lover and lastly to let him be his regent— _He is right, Perdikkas was obsessed_ –but obsessed enough as to kill their King? He didn't want to believe this.

— I found a man who can testify that one of Perdikkas' agents paid his brother handsomely to throw a honeycomb in front of the King –he took Leonnatos' arm— Listen to me, I know you loved Achilles, Hephaistion and Alexander were your friends and thanks to Perdikkas your daughter is now a widow, that's why I came to you, because I was sure you would want to know the truth.

Leonnatos fell silent, overwhelmed by this new information. He didn't want to believe his friend was capable of something like this but—_Perdikkas has changed, he is not the man I once knew _–and one of the things that had Leonnatos angry was how his friend had treated his daughter after Achilles' death.

The now regent treated Roxanne as the only real Queen, with all honors, and continuously ignoring Sophia, even if she had bear Achilles' a daughter. And all this had made Leonnatos feared for his daughter's safety, especially after the mysterious death of Stateira and her sister Drypetis— _Besides, there is also Olympias' offer_.

— What do you want from me? –asked the governor.

— Your help to avenge Achilles –said Seleucus with barely hidden hatred and Leonnatos nodded.

— I may be able to do it sooner than you think –the governor hesitated for a moment but, at the end, he decided to trust Seleucus— The Queens, Olympias and Cleopatra, wrote to me, offering a marriage alliance. Cleopatra is willing to marry me or my older son, Amyntas, giving me an opportunity to seize the Macedonian throne.

Seleucus opened his eyes in astonishment.

— Why would they do that?

— Because I am from royal stock and they don't trust Perdikkas –answered Leonnatos— Roxanne is influencing him too much –he had to admit that— If I accept their offer, to marry Amyntas to Cleopatra, I will invade Macedonia and take the throne; then, my son's son can marry Achilles' daughter, and became King.

— Why would you do that? To betray Perdikkas? –he had to ask. This all was too good to be true.

— Stateira and Drypetis died recently –answered the governor— I don't know how but I suspect Roxanne had something to do…I fear for my daughter and her child, that's why I called her here with the pretext that I missed her, and I will protect her even if I have to betray Perdikkas –Seleucus nodded— Besides, if what you say is true, then, I will be taking care of a traitor.

**XXX**

— Don't tell me our Leon invaded Greece? –once again Alexander was in shock.

— Yes, he did. Leon was expecting Antipater's support but, Antipater was delayed and Leon…Leon and his army died near Lamia when the Athenian general Antiphilos engaged him in battle –Hephaistion made a pause. He had loved Leonnatos as a brother and, the first time he heard the news of his dead he had mourned him for nights— My sister was devastated and it was thanks to Seleucus' help that she managed to escape from Hellespontine Phrygia and go back to Pella with Sophia and little Ann. Meanwhile Antipater married one of his daughters, Phila, to Krateros and…

— And what about the Persian bride I chose for him? –the blond frowned.

— Krateros found a suitable husband for her and marry Phila –answered Hephaistion—Alex, almost all your officers left the Persian brides you chose for them in the first opportunity they had –that clearly didn't please Alexander but he said nothing.

— And Perdikkas?

— He first made Antipater believed he would also marry one of his daughter, Nikaia, but then, Cleopatra came to him offering herself as a bride as soon as Leon was dead. As I said, all this began the first of the Diadochi Wars. Antigonus the One Eyed accused Perdikkas of wanting to seize the Macedonian throne and they all moved against him –Hephaistion continued— Eumenes fought on Perdikkas' side in Asia Minor and, Eumenes' army defeated Krateros on the battlefield. Krateros died there and, I have to say, this made Eumenes the number one public enemy in Macedonia. They all, I don't know why, loved Krateros.

— I can't believe half the things you are telling me –Eumenes fighting against Krateros? If someone had told Alexander all this was going to happen when he was King, he would have never believed it.

— I know. Trust me, it was also difficult for me –said Hephaistion— I was with Bendis at that time and…to hear about this was… incredible. All our companions, our friends, brothers in arms, fighting each other savagely over your legacy…its almost obscene.

— It is –whispered Alexander with sadness.

— Eumenes lived a little longer –said his beloved— But he was betrayed and handed over to Antigonus the One Eyed and, Antigonus was pretty cruel with him. He starved Eumenes for days before finally sending the executioner…But that happened later. That first war ended with a treaty between Ptolemy and Antipater and, for a while everything appeared to be fine.

— Fine? Everything was a mess! –exclaimed Alexander.

— Wait a little, it's going to be worst –said Hephaistion and the blond saw him as if he didn't know who he was— Once I told someone that, of all the men who conquered Asia, none of us lived long enough to enjoy our exploits, and it's true. As you can see, Leon, Perdikkas, Krateros, even you and I, were all dead at this point. Antigonus the One Eyed, Lysimachus, Seleucus, Cassander…they were the ones who played this game of the Diadochi Wars, they became Kings…Ah! And Ptolemy. I guess you can say he was the only one who really enjoyed a prosperous life after all our sufferings in Asia.

— But what happened? And how is that Cassander suddenly became a major actor here? –Alexander was lost.

— I'll try to explain as best as I can –said his beloved— When Antipater died, he named Polyperchon his heir and, as you can imagine, this enraged Cassander and began the second war of the Diadochi. Cassander gained the support of Antigonus, Lysimachus and Ptolemy. Polyperchon's only allied was Eumenes.

— Zeus, Hades and Poseidon! –exclaimed Alexander— What a mess! But…why did Antipater do that?

— I suppose he didn't want to give the impression that he was founding a dynasty or something by giving the supreme command to his son –said Hephaistion— Antipater was old and never imagined what would Cassander be capable of. It was a difficult time where everybody saw enemies everywhere, and even a little pretext like this was enough to start a fire.

— But why?

— Alex, remember that your alleged son was alive and, the only way the Diadochi had to preserve their power was through treaties and alliances among each other. Every single change in _the status quo_ began a war –his beloved explained— The Diadochi married their sons and daughters among each other, for example: Seleucus married Dametrius' daughter, Ptolemy one of Antipater's daughters, Demetrius another one of Antipater's daughters and Lysimachus married one of Ptolemy's daughters. They all tried to cling unto something that could legitimize their power and, when Polyperchon became regent in Macedonia, a man with no connections to them, they all went to war.

— Amazing…—Alexander had known them all, he had been their King, they all had obeyed him, and to hear they were capable of something like this was unbelievable— What then?

— Well, here I'm very close to answer your question of how Roxanne died –Hephaistion continued— As I said, she truly fell in love with Perdikkas and was badly shaken after his death, making one mistake after another. She and your sister, Cleopatra, ran away to your mother, and the 3 women sought refuge in Epirus. As soon as Olympias heard that Polyperchon and Cassander were gone to fight each other, she came back to Pella with a small army and executed your half brother, Arrhidaeus, his wife, your half sister Cynane, who was controlling him and causing serious problems, and many of Cassander's friends.

— She didn't! –Alexander was horrified. He had always known his mother was capable of many things, but this? To invade Pella with an army?

— She did –his beloved continued— Olympias' plan was quite simple. She wanted to crown Alessandro as King, thinking he was your son, and to marry him to Ann, Aki's daughter. But, as soon as Cassander came back victorious, he managed to judge your mother and put her to death for her crimes.

— Bloody Cassander! –exclaimed the blond truly angry. What had happened to the world? To his world! Had all people gone mad the moment he and Achilles died? He had never liked Cassander, they always had problems and that was why Alexander never took him with them to Asia, reason why he had lost his temper and smashed Antipater's son against the wall; but, even if he disliked him, he would have never thought him capable of this.

— Alex, I know she was your mother but in this…I have to agree with Cassander –said his beloved carefully but that didn't stop Alexander for looking at him as if they didn't speak the same language.

— And why on earth would you agree with him?

— Think this with a cold head –said Hephaistion, holding his eyes— Olympias, that by the time of her death had changed her name again to Stratonice, threatened Cassander, she actually forced him to act against her and gave him the perfect pretext to end with her life when she killed his friends.

— What happened to you? –asked the blond, amazed— When did you become so cold? –his beloved smiled sadly.

— When you live this long, you lose many things, my love –he whispered— Mercy is one of them.

They fell silent— _He is right_ –thought Alexander— _He has lived more than I can imagined, witnessed too much, suffered too much…I am no one to judge him_.

— That bloody Cassander killed my mother, and then?

— Then, Cassander married Thessa and became the regent of Alessandro –Hephaistion continued— Around this time was when Antigonus finished with Eumenes and became quite a powerful man in Asia. Antigonus also killed your sister Cleopatra and gave her a splendid funeral…He even forced Seleucus to leave Babylon, his satrapy.

— You know? I never give a fig for Antigonus –said Alexander— He never was one of my friends, always in the dark and…he killed my sister and ended with my royal secretary…who would have thought that? –he murmured with sadness.

— Life is always more mysterious than fiction…—said his beloved— And then we have the third war. Antigonus proclaimed himself the protector of Alessandro and this forced Seleucus, Lysimachus and Cassander to join forces against him and his dashing son who became a very gifted general. They defeated Antigonus and Seleucus recovered Babylon.

— This is crazy…—the blond shook his head— But you never told me what happened to Roxanne?

— I am coming to that –said his beloved— When Alessandro's 14th birthday came, Cassander realized that, once the lad came of age he would lose all his power, so, he killed both, Alessandro and Roxanne…he also executed your bastard son, Herakles whom Nearchos was planning to support in his claim to the throne. And, as soon as they all heard about Alessandro's death, Antigonus, Lysimachus, Ptolemy, Seleucus, Cassander…they all crowned themselves Kings.

The blond fell silent. He hated Roxanne, never met the boy she claimed was his son but, to know how they ended made him feel…strange— _I trust Phai and most probably, Alessandro wasn't my son, but, if Cassander thought he was my son and still put him to death…he didn't think of me, not him not the rest, they forgot about me in the same moment Aki died_ –he had made them all rich and powerful but that didn't matter to them…They destroyed what he had achieved.

— What happened to your family? What did they do during all this turmoil? –asked Alexander and Hephaistion gave him a sad smile.

— Nick did a great job here and, it was thanks to him that they all survived –said his beloved— Nick knew Ann would be the target for all the Diadochi, they all wanted to be seen as the legitimate successors of your empire and what better way to achieve this than marrying your sisters, as Cassander did, or marrying Aki's only child. Your mother tried to do this and, for many years while Alessandro was alive, my niece was treated like his fiancée, but as soon as the lad died, Seleucus and Demetrius wanted to marry her.

— I can imagine why –said Alexander.

— Nick knew that, since Leonnatos was death, the same as Aki, it was he who had to find Ann a husband –Hephaistion continued— But my brother had no idea of what to do...

**XXX**

— Uncle, I think we should accept Seleucus' offer –said Sophia, now a beautiful woman of 28 years old. She never married again, didn't think it correct since she was Achilles' widow, she had been Queen and thought beneath of her to take another husband— He has always been good to us, and even helped us to escape after my father died.

But Nikandros shook his head, pacing around the house that had seen him and all his siblings, born. He was now 52 years old, but was still a good-looking strong man, just like his father had been. Antigone still lived, at her 72 years old she was still very active but couldn't cook as much as before because she was half blind.

— Sophi, Seleucus is old enough to be Ann's grandfather, besides if we accept his marriage offer, we'll be insulting Demetrius –said Nikandros.

— But Dris is a friend –his niece insisted— I can talk to him, he will understand.

— You are too naïve –said Nikandros, he wasn't angry but needed Sophia to understand their situation— Demetrius is no longer that boy you knew at Aki's court, he is a man of 29 years old, a commander and the crown Prince of Antigonus. To marry Ann would give them great power over the rest and, you think for a moment that Cassander would stay here doing nothing if I agree to give Ann to Seleucus?

Sophia fell silent for a moment and then, she raised her chin, as the proud Queen she had been.

— Uncle, I understand this better than anyone. Do you think I don't know that Seleucus and Dris want to marry my daughter because both were in love with my husband? –Sophia held his green eyes— I know the only person Aki ever loved was Seleucus –she had discovered this long ago, shortly after she married Achilles. It had hurt at first but, Achilles was good to her, always respected her and she had learned to accept the situation, hoping, maybe in vain that, one day, her husband would learn to love her— I think Aki would be pleased if his daughter marries him.

Her uncle watched her amazed. He hadn't expected this reaction— _I underestimated her_.

— I apologize, Sophi –said Nikandros— I didn't mean to offend you but understand, we can't take sides in this war or it will cost us our heads. See what happened to your father.

Sophia shuddered thinking about that, remembering her mother's screams and all the pain she had endured after the news of her father's demise— _Mom was never the same after father died_ –in 14 years of war many had died, a man with power today was betrayed tomorrow and put to death. No one was safe, and just as now Seleucus was a powerful King next week he could be food for carrion birds.

— You are right –she nodded slowly— But, if Ann won't marry them, then who?

— If you agree I think she should marry one of my sons –said Nikandros. Vasthi had given him 2 boys after Hephaistion died, his older son was 2 years older than little Antigone and was named Hephaistion because of his dark gray eyes— I think it best because my son is not political important. No one will put him any attention.

— Yes. I agree.

**XXX**

— And Nick was right –said Hephaistion— Cassander wanted his son to marry my niece but, thanks to Nick's decision, they saved Ann's life and our family from being dragged into this war. Mom died 2 years later, the same year of Ann's 15th birthday and the same year she married my namesake nephew…Mom died peacefully in her sleep and I am glad she did before Lys.

— What happened to Lys? –Alexander was intrigued.

— Lys got married in Pella soon after he came back from Asia and had a son and a daughter –his beloved continued— He was 37 years old when he decided to fight on Demetrius' and Antigonus' side and was killed in battle, during Demetrius outstanding victory against Ptolemy in Cyprus. The lad was known later as _Poliorcetes_, the Besieger, after he besieged Rhodes for almost a year without success. But he was good…it was a shame my brother wasn't as lucky as he…

— I'm very sorry to hear about Lys –said Alexander, meaning every word. Despite his story with Lysanias, he cared deeply for Hephaistion's entire family and this news pained him— And Eni?

— Eni had the curse to outlive us all –said Hephaistion— Nick died at the age of 60, he fell sick and the fever claimed his life –he made a pause. How he had wanted to run to his older brother's side when he heard he was dying but…

_I would have been able to go, but I was afraid…afraid to scare Nick, to see fear in his eyes and so…I did nothing_ –he thought with sadness.

— Phai, for what you tell me, Nick had a good life –said the blond, successfully reading his mind— And he died surrounded by his family –his beloved nodded, not trusting his voice in that moment— Don't be sad.

— I guess you are right –he cleared his throat— Of my nephews…Amyntas died fighting against Antigonus in the last war of the Diadochi, in the battle of Ipsus, the same battle that claimed the life of the 80 years old Antigonus… and this almost killed my sister. Eni suffered terrible during these years, first Leon died, then mom, Lys, Nick, her older son and, to make everything worst, young Demetrios, my nephew, wanted vengeance and allied himself with Seleucus…Everyday Eni feared to hear the news that her son had died and only her daughters comforted her…They and Ann, who never left her side.

— What happened to Cassander?

— Cassander died of dropsy at the age of 53, and Demetrius became governor of Macedonia, controlling also Greece and all the territories Antigonus inherited him –Hephaistion continued— But, Lysimachus, Seleucus and Ptolemy invaded his possessions in Asia and soon Demetrius was left only with Macedonia and Greece. The lad…well, the man of now 38 years old, wanted to recover Asia and went to fight against Seleucus and Lysimachus in a 2 years campaign, leaving behind his son Antigonus. Demetrius was defeated in the battlefield and Seleucus took him prisoner.

**XXX**

— It has been years since the last time I saw you, kid –said the 72 years old Seleucus, approaching his royal prisoner. In his right hand he still wore Hephaistion's seal ring and, he saw, Demetrius still wore the bracelets, a little modified, his father had left to Achilles long, long ago. That almost made him laugh. After all these years and both were still clinging to the memory of the only person they had ever loved— When was it? When I married your daughter?

21 years had passed since Achilles died, he was now called Seleucus _Nicator_, the Victor, and was King of Mesopotamia, Armenia, Cappadocia, Persis, Parthia, Bactria, Arabia, Tapouria, Sogdia, Arachosia, Hyrcania, the whole region from Phrygia to the Indus. It had taken him years of struggles, years of wars and blood, but Seleucus had never gave up because there was only one thing he wanted and drove him to keep fighting, he wished to keep Achilles' legacy alive, he wanted to protect the kingdom Achilles had worked so hard to keep after Alexander's death and that was why he never gave up.

Demetrius saw his enemy with barely contained hatred. He was now 40 years old, still a handsome man, and had tried, for a very long time, to be Seleucus' ally, he had even gave him his daughter in marriage, wanting to fight side to side with the man who had cared for Achilles as much as he, but— _If it hadn't been for him, Aki would have loved me_ –and for that, he couldn't forgive him.

— I am not a kid anymore, the same as you I am a King –Seleucus laughed before such bravado.

— Kid, if by your kingdom you mean Macedonia, I would think it twice because, last time I checked, Pyrrhus King of Epirus had invaded the place –said Seleucus— Right now your son is fighting for what is left and you are nothing more than my prisoner.

Demetrius clenched his jaw.

— I never understood why Aki loved you –he said with all the bitterness he was able to muster— You are a man of no honor, you never loved him and never understood what lay in his heart –in 2 strides Seleucus was standing in front of him, angry as he had been very few times in his life.

— Don't you dare to talk to me as if you know me –he hissed near Demetrius' face— You are the one who never understood Aki because, if you had, you would have fought for him, for his dream, for his kingdom. But you only followed your own ambition, always behind your father. Where were you when I risked my neck avenging him? WHERE?

— I was fighting against his enemies! –exclaimed Demetrius, furious— I also wanted to protect his kingdom while you were nothing more than a exile in Egypt.

— It was your bloody father who forced me to go to Egypt! –Seleucus reminded him.

— You are coward! You didn't deserve his love.

— And you are a fool who could never overcame the fact that Achilles never loved you –he was getting tired of this and, to see Demetrius was only a cruel reminder that, if it hadn't been for Perdikkas, Achilles would have now the same age as his prisoner— I'm sick of you Demetrius, I promise you, you'll never leave my domains alive.

**XXX**

— And he kept his word. Demetrius drank himself to death during his 3 years of captivity with Seleucus –Hephaistion continued— And Seleucus…he was killed at his 77 years old by Ptolemy's elder son.

— And Ptolemy? –Alexander wanted to know— You said before he was the only one who enjoyed the war spoils.

— Ptolemy became King of Egypt, he lived until his 84 years old and founded a new dynasty –said Hephaistion— They all founded dynasties and their sons ruled for years –that was something he never forgave them. Why Ptolemy's son rule and his son after him for many years to come, while his own son had to die so young?— Until…

— Until? What happened? –the blond urged him to continue.

— Rome happened –his beloved answered— Do you remember the city of my friend Publius? That city we didn't give a fig about? That small town lost in Italy?

— Yes –Alexander nodded— What about it?

— Well, they became a huge empire –his beloved continued— Rome, conquered Macedonia and defeated Demetrius' descendant, Persus, in the battle of Pydna. Rome conquered almost all of Seleucus' empire, defeating his descendant, Antiochus III, in the battle of Magnesia. Rome conquered Thrace, Lysimachus' kingdom and Rome conquered Egypt when Octavian defeated Ptolemy's last descendant, Cleopatra VII…Ptolemy's dynasty was the last to fall but it did. At the end, Rome conquered everything for what the Diadochi fought so hard for 40 years.

A long silence fell upon them once Hephaistion finished his story. So many things had happened, so much suffering, so much blood. It took Alexander less than a decade to conquer Asia and it took the Diadochi 4 times that time to fight over it— _Phai was right, it is not a happy story _–but it was their story.

— They ruined everything I did –whispered Alexander at long last— Dismembered the work of my life and destroyed my legacy and my family –he felt angry but he also felt sad and very disappointed.

— No, my love –Hephaistion kissed his cheek— They didn't destroy your legacy, your story, what you did and everything you achieved, will be always alive, a tale to tell generation after generation…More than 2 thousand years had passed and people still know your name and talk about your deeds.

Alexander smiled and kissed him.

— Phai…

— Mm?

— And what happened next? –Hephaistion laughed.

— You will have to ask Lucius, he would be extremely happy to tell you all about Rome –answered his beloved— Just remember that, once he starts talking, you won't be able to make him stop.

Alexander smiled. This was an incredible story but, everything that had happened to him since he opened his eyes and found Anaxagoras in front of him, had been extraordinary— _There is so much to learn, so much to live for… _

— Phai…you have lived so many things that I can't imagine how you must have felt when…How was to see everything crumbling around you? To hear about your friends' death? Your family? –only now the blond understood why this Hephaistion was so cold, detach, even cruel sometimes. He had seen everyone die, everything, including their kingdom…How was to live long enough to see empires rise and fall?

— It's terrible, Alex –Hephaistion was honest with him— Terrible beyond words but…time makes everything easy. Once everyone you knew died…it's easier but loneliest. It was only thanks to Anaxagoras, Lucius and Eric that I have been able to survive all these years…thanks to them and, to you –he caressed the blond's cheek— Your memory kept me sane for 2 millennia, our love kept me from becoming truly a monster.

Alexander took his hand and kissed the palm.

— You'll never be alone again, Phai –he swore— I will always be at your side. Now, I am truly yours, only yours and, even if our story did not have had a happy ending 2 thousand years ago, we can change that. We will witness history together, for now on. Now and forever –Alexander squeezed his hand.

— Now and forever, my love –Hephaistion vowed, sealing his promise with a kiss.

Time never stops, their friends and family had turned to dust, the world they once knew had disappeared, becoming the very fabric for legends and myths but, not even time or death would be able to destroy that link between them, a love that would never die, that would remain, even when modern civilization crumbled. Now and forever.

_Within there's every little memory resting calm with me_

_Resting in a dream_

_Smiling back at me_

_The faces of the past keep calling me to come back home_

_Rest calm and remember me_

(Nightwish, _Rest Calm_)

_These are the sounds of the new Era…_

_Sounds that, from now on, we'll enjoy together…_

…_till the end of time_.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N**: I tried to summarize the best I could the Diadochi Wars, there is A LOT of information about this period of time but, it would have been impossible to cover it all in detail. In A Macedonian Tale, we covered almost 20 years of Alexander's and Hephaistion's lives, beginning when they were 13 years old whereas the Diadochi Wars lasted 40 years. This means we would have needed at least another story of 237 chapters to tell it all.

Demetrius's age is deliberately wrong. As you may recall I made him 2 years older to match Achilles' age, so the real Demetrius was 2 years younger than I wrote when he died.

I know what you all are thinking and I would like to explain myself. This story could have been longer, much longer, just the Diadochi Wars could have had a story of their own, not to mention all the adventures Alexander and Hephaistion could have lived as immortals. Then, why did I finish the story here? The goal of A Macedonian Tale was to tell the entire story of mortal Hephaistion and to give the boys an opportunity to be together again. I reached my goal and, I think, its time to end the story or it would never end.

**-o-o-o-**

Dear readers, words fail me in this moment to thank you all for your support through all this time. It took me 2 years and almost 8 months to finish this little monster of story and it would NOT have been possible without your support. Every time I wanted to give up and abandoned the story, every time I got depressed or I despaired, I received one of your wonderful reviews and that gave me the strength to continue.

English is NOT my native language and for me is both difficult and tiresome to write in English and I never found a BETA brave enough to correct this story. Also, I know very little about Ancient Greece and about Alexander, my true passion is Ancient Rome, especially the late Republic (because of my infatuation with Julius Caesar). I am aware that this story is full with mistakes of both kinds: spelling and grammar and historical accuracy (not to mention continuity problems) and, all I can say is THANK YOU.

THANK YOU for giving me an opportunity to tell you this story, THANK YOU for reading it despite its many mistakes, and THANK YOU for all your wonderful messages, friendship and support. Once I read Mary Renault wrote about a Greek Alexander instead of a Macedonian King, well, I think I wrote about a Roman Alexander but I hope you have enjoyed this journey with me and, all that is left to say is as they used to say at the end of a play in Ancient Rome:

"If I have pleased you, kindly signify appreciation with a warm good-bye"

(or in this case with a warm review ^^)

**Tere a.k.a. Zophiel**


End file.
